Crazy Trouble With Love Part 8
by yugiohfan163
Summary: I'm gonna give this summary more spice. Introducing the super special ultra awesome addition to the series! Send in those requests!
1. Moia and Aladdin

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Moia and Aladdin

Series: Aladdin

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Land of Black Sand-

In the dark castle, a large summoning circle was in the middle of the room as black flames burned on several candles around the circle.

"It's almost ready. I will finally have the power to crush Aladdin and his home once and for all when the summoning is finished." spoke a pale man while holding a book of spells as a floating eel moved around his head.

"Yes, yes."

"Now to speak the ancient text."

"Yes master."

The man began chanting in an dead language as the flames began to intensify and the circle began to intensify and the circle began to glow a bright dark purple color.

Thunder was heard outside as the eel giggled eagerly with a cold wind coming in.

That was when a blast of fire occurred from the circle as several images of strange men and women from different times appeared.

The man finished the chant as a massive explosion occurred and filled the room with smoke.

His eel coughed while he looked at the cloud with a smile.

"At long last." The man smirked. "The gods of the outer world, just as the Al Azif foretold within its pages."

The smoke cleared as two figures, a red and black cloaked being, appeared in the circle.

"Huh? Hey where are we?"

"No idea." The red cloaked figure said before seeing the man. "But I know that we were summoned by a brat. Ugh."

"Mozenrath? How did someone like you summon a devilishly handsome deity and his sidekick?"

Said man pointed to the book in his hand. "I summoned you from the Al Azif."

Omni glared at him in rage. "The Necronomicon?! Are you mad?! And why us?! You dare use US!"

"Hey that's my wife's book!"

Mozenrath frowned. "You obey me now fool."

The red cloaked figure deadpanned before trying to break the circle, and failed. "Yep, we're stuck. But know this mortal, if we do get out. Your life will be ours to exact our fury on."

"Imma kill you!" yelled the black cloaked figure running, only to fall back from a barrier.

Mozenrath smirked. "Such fools, but as per the summoning, you are to grant me my wish."

The red cloaked figure frowned. "That being?"

"Give me the power to destroy Agrabah and all that inhabit it."

"..." he looked at his companion and whispered. "I liked that damn cat better than this whiny brat."

"Oh big time."

The eel floated over the deities. "Give master the power."

The red cloak figure grabbed it before turning the eel into a fossil. "Xerxes, liked your human self better than this representation."

"On hand my servant slave!"

He glared at the man before throwing the fossil away as it changed back to normal. "We have come to a conclusion."

"Yes."

"You want power? Then prove it to us."

"Prove it? I am your master, and I ORDER you to give me the power!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah no. Just prove it, I mean we make worlds and characters from nothing. You? Lots of failed attempts, right Yui?"

"You want power? You work for it like a real person. What? You expecting handouts? This isn't college!"

Mozenrath growled before blasting them with dark energy. "SILENCE!"

The deities yawned at this while Yui brushed it aside with his right hand.

"If that's your best shot then that's just sad."

"Agreed." The red cloaked deity spoke. "Unless you want to be forgotten like your former master, you will answer our request. Or do you want to see us at our full power?"

"I'd like to see you try and break free."

Both smirked before pulling out some scissors and broke the barrier.

The sorcerer was stunned before firing another spell.

Only for the red cloaked deity to grab the gauntlet and placed it on his right arm, turning its color into a dark red. "Now, will you listen to us now mortal or not?"

He frowned before relenting. "Fine, I will prove to you gods I can be worthy of your power."

The red cloaked figure smirked. "That's what I wanted to hear. So Yui, want to be evil?" He winked at him.

"Oh maliciously."

Omni nodded before looking at the man. "You need something better."

The ground shook as a fissure opened up and a golden staff with a cobra's head and ruby eyes appeared.

"And that being Jafar's staff, the most powerful relic in this world, full of pure magic from his time as a genie and bathed in the River Styx in the greek underworld. A powerful scepter for a mortal to use."

"Even you should be able to make use of it." spoke Yui.

Mozenrath smirked while taking hold of the staff and felt its power coursing through his body.

"Now, word of warning." spoke the red cloaked deity. "If you use its power too much, it will be drained for a few centuries."

"So make the magic count." spoke Yui.

He cackled while not seeing the deities hidden smirks.

(Later)

-Agrabah-

It was a normal day for the city with vendors doing their thing and selling produce at outrageous prices.

That was until a giant cobra appeared from the ground and started destroying everything in sight.

People screamed and ran off, just as Aladdin and his friends showed up on time.

The snake hissed before sending flames at them and attempted to eat them.

"Genie, we need something to cool that thing down."

"I got it!" He said before turning into a hose.

He took aim thanks to Aladdin before gushing water at the flames.

Which caused the snake to explode as another EVEN BIGGER version of it appeared from within.

"HISSSSS!"

"Woah! Who knew it was a balloon." remarked Genie as Carpet flew them away as the snake bit near them.

"Just what is it?"

The snake hissed before another one appeared right in front of the rug from a blast of pure fire.

"HISSS!"

"WOAH!"

Both snakes rushed at them before Carpet went down and collided with each other, causing an explosion that created a two headed snake, which went and sent blasts of fire at Aladdin.

"That could have gone better!" yelled Jasmine holding on as Carpet avoided the flames.

Just then, a third serpent appeared and charged at them.

"Woah there! Back Simba! Back!" yelled Genie in lion tamer's clothes and cracked a whip at it.

Only for the snakes to eat him.

"Genie!"

The cobras chewed on the genie while a blast of red lightning hit the rug and sent them flying to the ground, and right to a very familiar boot.

All of them fell off with a groan before Aladdin looked up.

"Why hello street rat." smirked Mozenrath while holding Jafar's scepter with his gauntlet-less right arm.

"Mozenrath." he frowned with Jasmine gasping.

"Where did you get that staff?"

"From my servants, not that you will meet them after I use this staff to destroy this pathetic city, along with you." He spoke as Xerxes was floating around his head.

"Yes yes, destroy." he snickered.

"Now watch as I destroy you all." He spoke with a smirk before using the staff to create a massive storm of brimstone and lightning.

ZAP!

BAM!

"Oh this is gonna sting." muttered Genie.

That was when the genie got blasted with black fire from the staff and went flying into several buildings.

"Genie!" cried out Aladdin with Jasmine glaring at Mozenrath.

"You're a monster!"

He shook his head before smirking. "Oh that wound me princess, if I had a heart that is." he held the staff up and aimed it at them. "Who should I burn next? You? Your street rat? Or maybe your precious pet monkey?"

As he pondered, he didn't notice that his staff was starting to glow bright red.

"Mmm." He eyed the monkey before zapping it with lightning and turned Abu into a giant dragon with ten heads. "I'll just let him destroy you, saves on the magic of my new staff."

"**ROAR!**"

"Abu no!"

The dragon looked at the humans before trying to eat them. Only for Aladdin to kick up dust which got inhaled by one of the heads. "**ROAR!**"

Genie groaned before getting up and saw the dragon. "Oh! A ten headed dragon!"

Abu's head started to sniffle before it got ready to sneeze. Which produced fire that hit Mozenrath and forced him to use the staff to freeze the dragon in ice, causing the staff to glow brighter like hot iron.

"Damn dragon, looks like I shall end you all right now." He frowned while pointing the staff at them. "Say goodbye to this world, street rat."

Aladdin quickly hugged Jasmine as they closed their eyes and braced themselves.

However, the staff glowed brighter and brighter before exploding into a thousand pieces.

"W-What?!" Mozenrath cried out in shock as a portal appeared behind him.

"Looks like the staff was overused." spoke Omni with a chuckle. "What a shame too, I was expecting it to last longer before it went back to the River Styx."

"The deal has been broken. You have failed to destroy Aladdin, and even with the help we lent you." spoke Yui.

"No! I almost had that street rat!"

"Almost doesn't cut it." Omni deadpanned. "Plus as per the Al Azif, since you failed to tame a outer god, you will be our punching back for a long while, or until we get a suitable punishment ready."

"Which I have, let's go." smirked Yui grabbing Mozenrath by the arm and started dragging him away.

"Unhand me!" He yelled while Omni waved his hand and caused the damages to be instantly repaired.

"Sorry, but you will suffer for your actions." Omni laughed. "And Aladdin, we will meet again soon."

Aladdin and Jasmine watched as the three suddenly vanished.

(Elsewhere)

-The Void-

Omni smirked while Mozenrath was chained over a large black hole. "Now, let's see what we can inflict on you oh former ruler of the black sands."

"I already have a plan for him, but this is just funny." remarked Yui while turning to Omni and swung his foot into his stomach.

"Gah! What the hell Yui?!"

"Sorry, I just felt like I needed to that to you before I missed an opportunity, no idea why though."

He glared while his eyes glitched under his hood. "Let's just get this bastard his just deserts."

"Agreed, and my plan is perfect. A good old fashion case of gender bending."

Omni grinned. "Alright, but what would make it more interesting was if 'she' got infatuated with 'her' mortal enemy."

"What?!" Mozenrath paled.

"Perfect."

"And maybe change 'her' memories to where 'she' is the new vizier that lives to serve him while also 'making love' with him every time either Jasmine or Aladdin say this phrase, 'Your majesty' or maybe 'Aladdin my love'?"

"No! You can't!" yelled Mozenrath tugging at the chains. "Please, I'll do anything you say, but acting like some loose harlot to that...that...street rat is cruel, even for me!"

"So?" Omni asked. "You wanted to take over your world, even with OUR assistance. But you are just a brat that needs to get a spanking, or in this case, a nice change in gender. Yui! Get the Sultanna and Vizier outfits!"

"Already done."

"Really? But this brat doesn't have a…" he looked up and snickered as Mozenrath was naked. "He he."

"Time for a makeover~"

Mozenrath noticed a large needle in the deities hands and paled. "No no no no no!"

(Many hours of 'pain' later)

"Alright, I'd say we've done all we can."

"Yep." Omni smirked while looking at the 'experiment'. "So want to dump this 'thing' into the palace or in Aladdin's very crummy building?"

"No way. I say we let it wander around on it's own for a bit."

"Mmmmm…..ok but in the gardens." He chuckled. "I want to see 'it' handle the fountains."

"Still seems a bit too easy, but ok."

Omni opened a portal before dumping the 'thing' into it. Only to realize something. "Shit."

"What?"

"I accidentally added the phrase 'Aladdin' into her need to fuck him." He grumbled. "Instead of 'Aladdin my love'. FUCK!"

"Which means…."

"She will fuck him every time ANYONE says his name near her ears." Omni said gravely.

"Damn...well he's gonna be busy."

"Yep and Jasmine will be pissed….want to go get a pizza?"

"Sure."

(Elsewhere)

-Agrabah gardens-

SPLASH!

A portal opened over a fountain as it closed behind and left a figure in the water.

"Pwah! Pwah! Ugh, what happened? Why am I all wet?" spoke the person while dripping wet. "And where am I?"

As this was happening, the camera zoomed closer to the figure and revealed its true form. It was a pale woman with long luscious black hair wearing a black strapless tube top, which made her very large K cup breasts nearly pop out of the fabric, with matching harem pants consisting of linings around the waist that come full circle and end with a dark red encrusted ruby, with her shoulders covered by a transparent dark purple veil that reaches down to her waist, gold bands to tie into her long ponytail which went all the way to her massive ass, dark blue eyes with long eyelashes, black curved sandals, and had long nails tipped with gold pints to each finger.

She stood up and shook her head while trying to strain the water from her hair. "Who am I?" She muttered while her mind was a blank. "And….why do I feel so empty inside?"

That was when she looked down and saw a small scroll near her feet.

"Huh? What's this scroll doing here?" She picked it up and saw it had only three things in it.

One, her name was Moia Al Raz.

Two, she was the newly made vizier of Agrabah.

And three, she was in love with Aladdin, the next sultan, and was given permission by Princess Jasmine, to be a concubine for them and make love to both, but mostly Aladdin so they can have a successor.

She blinked before turned bright red. "My….so that's my purpose?" she looked at her clothes. "Well, I'm definitely dressed for the part, so it must be true."

That was when she walked into the palace, ready to serve her sultan to be.

(Inside)

-Throne room-

"That hurts." Iago groaned while covered in soot. "It'll take me all day to get these feathers cleaned."

Abu groaned while his entire body was aching in pain, due to being a dragon, as Jasmine and Aladdin were covered in ash and soot.

"I'm just glad we're still alive." spoke Jasmine. "I thought for sure we wouldn't make it out alive."

"Yeah." Aladdin nodded. "But who were those guys?"

Genie placed some bandages on his arms. "No clue, and I've seen gods before. The occasional goddess too."

"Whoever they were, I'm just glad they helped, to a point." admitted Jasmine. "I mean, if they gave Mozenrath power like that, does that mean they might try to cause trouble again?"

"Possibly." Genie shrugged. "But they didn't seem to like it, plus I heard Al Azif so they REALLY didn't like it."

"What exactly is the Al Azif?" asked Aladdin.

"It's a very dangerous book." He said while forming several tentacles. "Made by a mad man, it's said to summon gods of pure evil and other entities from outside the known universe, all from before creation itself. And all VERY powerful."

"So those two are more powerful than you?"

"Al? Comparing me to them would be like comparing an itty bitty tic to a humongous T-Rex on steroids."

He gulped.

"Welp, we aren't seeing those guys again." Iago said while a portal opened and a pie hit him as it closed quickly. "GAH!"

"He he…" Abu groaned.

"Who threw that? I'll clobber them!" He yelled while a note appeared that read 'Yo, Omni and Yui say hi. Also, we are gods ABOVE gods. Bye~'.

Genie took a look at it and gulped. "Oh dear, this doesn't look good. Something tells me we MIGHT be seeing them around more. Well who wants to pack for a trip to Fiji? I heard the weather is perfect this time of year."

"Genie." Jasmine sighed while not knowing that a woman was right behind her. "We are not leaving Aladdin, right Aladdin?"

And cue a woman jumping on Aladdin and started kissing him.

"Mmmm!?" he let out in surprise and shock with the others doing the same, but Jasmine glaring.

"Hey! Get off him!" she ran over and tried prying the woman off.

She blinked before turning and smiled. "Your majesty, isn't it your command to teach your husband about child making? After all, he is the next sultan, you need a heir."

"I don't know who you are, but get off my husband or I'll call the guards!"

She got up and bowed. "As you wish my sultana."

"Wow Aladdin, you sure can pick up the crazies." Jabbed Iago with a smirk.

Abu nodded as Jasmine frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Moia Al Raz, new vizier of Agrabah as per your instructions." She pulled out the scroll and showed the contents. "Such as 'that I am in love with Aladdin, the next sultan, and was given permission by Princess Jasmine, to be a concubine for them and make love to both, but mostly Aladdin so they can have a successor'. And I followed your orders as per your orders."

"I never wrote an of that!" she took it and looked it over with Aladdin wiping at his mouth. "I never appointed a new vizier, and I'd never let Aladdin have a concubine when he has me."

"But it has your handwriting." Genie pointed out while looking at the scroll. "And apparently it was made a week ago, or was it a month, your handwriting is a bit small."

"Well it's a lie." she frowned rolling the scroll up. "You've been tricked by someone who's probably having a laugh, but I am telling you that Aladdin doesn't need a concubine and any heirs will be made between me and him."

Moia blinked. "Are you sure? Because I can help with anything kingdom wise or in the chambers."

"We're sure, aren't we Aladdin?"

"Um….." he shook his head. "Well we haven't had a vizier in ages, maybe it-"

And cue the woman trying to kiss him again. Thankfully Jasmine pulled her back with a glare.

"Aladdin, can I talk to you, alone?"

He nodded before they walked away as Moia looked at the parrot.

"I don't like you."

"Feelings mutual nutcase."

(With the lovers)

"Aladdin, what are you thinking?" frowned Jasmine. "Hiring some random woman like that is crazy! Especially when she just shows up with a phony scroll and had the gall to kiss you."

"Hey, I didn't know she was going to kiss me again." He frowned. "Plus I thought it might lighten the load off your father's back, since the vizier is gone and in the underworld."

"Aladdin, letting that...woman as vizier is just asking for trouble. I mean she was practically trying to get in your pants."

"Well that's all that true. I mean sure she did catch me off guard with a surprisingly good kiss…" he admitted with a smile before holding up his hands. "B-But think about it! Who else could we have be vizier? It's not like there's a line of them waiting outside the palace."

Jasmine frowned while taking a deep breath. "Still, what she said about an heir just irked me."

"Look Jasmine, I promise, nothing will happen between me and her. I'll make sure she doesn't try that again, ok?"

"...fine." She relented. "But if she does ANYTHING involving the bed, she's gone."

"Deal."

As they walked back into the throne room, they noticed that Moia was trying to strangle Iago.

"How dare you call the future sultan a brainless fool! I'll strangle you for that!"

"Gah! Back up monkey! Back up!"

Abu chuckled a little while still in pain.

Moia kept on strangling the parrot before seeing Aladdin and bowed. "Your majesty."

"Uh, greetings Moia. I see you and Iago were getting acquainted."

"She's a psycho case!" Iago gasped out.

"He is no allie of mine, insulting you behind you back." She frowned. "But has you and the sultana finished your talk about producing an heir?"

"No, it's about your job." frowned Jasmine.

"Oh, I see." She bowed. "Shall I attend to my duties or be discharged?"

"You will be given a chance to prove you have what it takes to be vizier."

She nodded. "As you wish my sultana, your wish is my command."

Aladdin extended his hand out. "Then welcome aboard."

She blushed while shaking back, but looked very horny at the same time. 'His touch is so soft!'

"Just remember, one wrong move and you're fired." warned Jasmine.

Moia bowed at this before Iago's face was now completely blue.

"Gah! Need….fresh...air!"

"Let him go." Aladdin frowned.

She did so while throwing the bird a few feet into a pillar. "As you wish my future sultan."

Iago groaned. "I….hate...that...woman…."

(Later)

Jasmine walked down the hallway while still fuming over the new vizier. 'I hate letting her just roam the palace all willy nilly. If I find so much as her kissing Aladdin's cheek I'll have her thrown in the dungeon.'

As she walked down the hall, she noticed that Moia was walking towards her chambers with some papers.

Moia turned and bowed. "My sultana, the tax scrolls."

"Set them on my desk."

She nodded while placing them on the desk. "My sultana, might I give you a suggestion?"

"What?"

"Since you and the future sultan have been 'craving' each other, shall I arrange a private room for the two of you. Away from the genie's antics and the parrot's idiocy."

"No thank you, we'll be fine." she crossed her arms. "You can go now."

"As you wish." She bowed, but whispered in her ear. "Call me if you change your mind."

Jasmine blushed and frowned as Moia walked out and slammed her door shut. "Oooh! She's trying my patience."

(With Aladdin)

He walked towards the chambers while not seeing Moia watching him from behind a pillar, all the while rubbing her ass with lust.

'He's so dreamy!' she thought biting her lips. 'Oh if he asked me to help him just once, I'd let him use me all over!'

'Something feels off, but what?' He thought while Moia walked behind him and slowly grabbed his ass.

Squeeze.

He jumped and turned while Moia bowed.

"Hello my sultan. Are you in need of anything?"

"Moia? Did you...Did you just grab my butt?"

"No." She lied. "It must be the wind." 'So firm! I want to do it again!'

Aladdin raised a eyebrow at this while seeing her very wide grin. "Are you sure about that?"

"I am, as much as you seem well toned." She bowed. "But what do you require of me, oh sultan?"

"Um...nothing right now."

"So you do not want me to bathe you?"

"No, no I'll be good." he replied while briefly imagining it and gulped.

"As you wish." Moia bowed before whispering into his ear. "But I will do so in the morning, when everyone is still sleeping~"

He blushed and watched her walk away with shock. "H-Hey! If you do that, Jasmine might see you!"

She winked at him. "Then it will be our little secret~"

He watched her go and stared seeing her hips before shaking his head and walked the other way. 'No Aladdin! Don't go getting any ideas, otherwise it'll be your head if Jasmine finds out.'

(Later)

Aladdin and Jasmine sat down while eating some food while Moia was busy telling them about the status of the kingdom, all while putting a lot of emphasis with her ass.

"And with the local tax reforms, business had increased by ten percent." She concluded before pulling out another scroll from her cleavage. "And now for the state of the local harem dancers."

"Uh, I think we understand." spoke Jasmine while Aladdin tried to keep from staring too much at the cleavage.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "The information is quite unique."

"Yeah Jasmine, maybe we should hear her out." spoke Aladdin with a light blush before seeing her frown at him before he cleared his throat. "Uh, then again, you might be right."

Moia places the scroll in her cleavage and bowed to them. "Shall I assist you more?"

"No." Jasmine said as Moia walked away, showing her ass off in the process.

Aladdin looked at the ass while getting a nosebleed. Which also got him an elbow to the gut.

"Aladdin."

"Ow, sorry Jasmine." He blushed. "But her ass is like a cobra's eyes."

"Hmph." she crossed her arms and looked away. "You didn't even bother to stop with me here."

"Again sorry." He said before holding her hands. "It was my fault, but I won't let that happen again Jasmine."

"I would hope not." She huffed while Aladdin kissed her cheek, all the while not seeing Moia looking from behind a pillar.

'Oh, I really wanted both of them to kiss me. Especially Aladdin~' She thought while rubbing her breasts. 'Maybe they'll need my assistance later?'

(Much later)

Jasmine and Aladdin sighed while resting in there chambers, everyone else was either busy or out of the city, leaving them all alone and by themselves.

And for them, no Moia to interrupt or tempt Aladdin.

"We're finally all alone Aladdin."

"Yeah." He said while rubbing her back. "All alone, no bad guys, no magic, just you and me."

She cuddled against him while he held her close.

"So, want to do it now or just cuddle?" He asked with a savvy tone.

"My, someone's eager." she teased rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry, but with Moia trying to act like a matchmaker." He said while moving his face closer to Jasmine's. "I just felt like giving you a lot of love."

"Then go ahead, go wild." she whispered seductively.

As this was happening though, Moia was right behind a curtain and saw the two making love with each other, which made her play with herself.

'Oooh~ I need to jump in!' She thought while hearing the two lovers fucking on the bed. 'I need to be the concubine!'

"Oh Aladdin~"

"Jasmine, you're so tight!"

Moia kept on rubbing her breasts while waiting for her chance to jump in and get fucked. She felt herself get more hot and bothered while imagining it was her in Jasmine's spot. 'Ooooh! Please, let that dick penetrate my pussy~!'

"Harder Aladdin, harder!"

"I'm doing it as fast as I can!" He grunted while thrusting into her pussy. He then thrusted deep as he came into her, making Moia moan in her head.

'Oh Aladdin!' She thought while he came into the princess' womb. 'Your dick must be pack full of delicious seed!'

As this was happening, Moia couldn't take it anymore and rushed at them, only to stop herself as this might get her kicked out of her position and in turn, make her unable to 'couple' with Aladdin when the princess commands her so.

She bit her lip and moved back quickly while gripping her hands. 'I can't lose myself, I have a job to do when I need to do it.'

Jasmine panted while feeling very relaxed. "Oh Aladdin…."

And cue Moia rushing over and kissed Aladdin on the lips due to 'a certain curse'.

"Moia?!"

She kept on kissing while unbridled by logical thought.

Aladdin didn't stop her and actually kissed back before Jasmine tried prying them apart.

Which worked as Moia was pushed to the ground.

"Ow….oh no." She muttered while seeing the very enraged princess.

"I warned you! Get out of this palace!"

"B-But I didn't mean to!" She stuttered out. "I just stayed away and then...I did that!"

"No excuses! Get out or I'll have the guards throw you out." Jasmine growled before noticing a scroll landing on her chest from the ceiling. "Huh? What now?"

As she looked at the contents, it read as followed '_To Jasmine, don't kick her out. After all, it's a curse WE gave her. Or should we say him, anyway, if she hears Aladdin, she goes into loving mode. Regards, Omni and Yui. PS- This is Mozenrath's punishment~ Hahaha!_'.

"Wait, Mozenrath?!"

Moia looked lost. 'Huh? Who's he and why are they looking at me funny?'

Aladdin looked at the scroll and looked between it and Moia with wide eyes. "Woah."

"She's….oh allah." Jasmine groaned. "This is crazy."

"What? What is it?" Moia asked while the couple looked at her in shock. "Your majesty?"

"You...YOU'RE Mozenrath?"

"...eh?" She looked very lost. "Who?"

"You! You're Mozenrath."

"Again, who?"

Aladdin whispered into Jasmine's ear. "I think she might have no memories of being you know who."

"You mean like it's part of the curse?"

"Possibly, I mean it might be." He said "It would also explain just how she showed up after he was taken away."

"True, but why the consummating thing?"

That was when another scroll appeared and it read '_To make him suffer with being in love with his greatest enemy~ Omni._'

"Oh man, this just turned really...really awkward." spoke Aladdin with a shudder.

"Agreed, but if this is 'his' punishment, then we have to play along….even if I still hate her."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Plus I always wanted to punish him for hurting you all the time."

"Your majesty?" Moia said. "What's going on?"

"Change of plans. You will continue working here."

She bowed. "Yes my sultana, as you command."

"Jasmine, I'm not so sure." whispered Aladdin. "I mean, what if it's just temporary and she remembers? Not to mention if she's Mozenrath, I had to KISS him, er, her."

Another scroll appeared on his lap and it read '_Its permanent, Yui._'

"I know it's awkward and weird Aladdin, but let's think about it. I'm not too thrilled with her kissing you, or doing more, but if we listen to them for now, then we might have use for her. Imagine what she could tell us regarding her kingdom, or imagine what spells she knows of. It might be useful to keep her around, but still make sure she isn't trusted."

Aladdin sighed. "Fine, but only for you."

"Good, Moia, leave us be."

She bowed while walking backwards out of the room. "As you command."

"Maybe we should have Genie help out."

"You saw how scared he was." Jasmine said. "And if these 'gods' are powerful and Genie tries using magic, it might end badly."

"Well what do we do if she...you know, again?"

"Simple, force her to watch." Jasmine smirked. "Or better yet, give her the task of cleaning our messes."

"Woah, for real?"

"Yes."

Aladdin coughed at this before Jasmine grabbed his ass.

"But right now, it's time for round two~"

(Later)

Aladdin and Jasmine looked at Moia, who was bowing to them, as it was late at night and everyone was asleep.

"What is your wish my sultana, your majesty?"

"We called you here with an important job."

"That is?" She asked while looking up.

"First, be truthful. Do you enjoy it when you kiss Aladdin?"

"Well….yes." She blushed. "Among other things."

"And those other things are?"

"Feeling happy, wanting to grope his toned body, hugging him." She said while listing a million things at once, either sexual or completely fluffy, but mostly about fucking.

Which shocked the two, but they didn't show it.

"And then giving birth to fifty children."

"Woah there, I think we get it." spoke up Aladdin.

She bowed. "As you wish my sultan."

"Wow, that's more than I imagined." Jasmine whispered.

"I know." He whispered back. "But let's stick to the plan."

She nodded. "Moia, you're going to have a go with Aladdin."

Moia went wide eyed. "Really?! I can bed him my sultana?!"

"Yes."

She started to take her clothes off. 'Yes!' "Then I shall be the concubine the sultan needs~"

"Just don't hog him all night, I'll want a turn with him, got it?"

Moia nodded while jumping on Aladdin as a red portal looked at them from the ceiling.

(Elsewhere)

-The Void-

"He he." Omni smirked. "This is going better than anticipated."

"I'm amazed she didn't end up sucking him off in his sleep."

"Or Jasmine trying to kill her." Omni admitted. "But at least we don't have to worry about her trying to take over the world."

Yui nodded.

"So want to bet on how many kids they will have?"

"Seven from Jasmine five from Moia."

"I say fifty for each." Omni smirked. "Each one girls."

"Probably not, after all even they have limits."

Omni shrugged while closing the portal. "If you say so." He then looked at the screen. "What? It's over you fools!"

"Sadly it's true."

"So." Omni hit the screen with an _END _stamp. "GO AWAY!"


	2. Kokonoe and Ragna

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Kokonoe and Ragna

Series: Blazblue

Replies to:

Richard1081: There's already a chapter with those two, it's just in the first one I think and when I was starting out.

HaremFanatic101: Thanks for the pairings AND some lines they can use, that helps with coming up with a plot so big thanks there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kagutsuchi, Kokonoe's Lab-

"Grrr, all this extra data to catalogue and decode is actually getting real old real fast." Kokonoe grumbled while typing on a computer. "And this browser is so slow!"

She had been at this all day and at first it was fine, then it became boring, and now it was just tedious.

Especially when her browser was so slow! Like REALLY SLOW!

Ba boop!

Until it became a blue screen of death that is.

"AHH! Son of a bitch!" She snapped in rage while her computer exploded just as Tager threw Ragna into the room.

"Ragna the Bloodedge is here."

"Ah! Hey watch it." he frowned while seeing Kokonoe stand up and started slamming her fists on her keyboard.

"DAMN IT ALL!" She snapped while slamming the keyboard hard. "DAMN IT!"

Ragna sweatdropped. He saw her rip it from the wall and throw it to the side while huffing in anger.

Kokonoe growled before seeing Ragna. "What? Never seena pissed off woman before?"

"Don't act so damn smug." he remarked getting up while she huffed and pulled out a lollipop.

"Tager, explain. Why is he here?"

"He was talking about an upgrade." He said. "However, his body already has upgrades, especially his one centimeter groin-"

"Finish that and I'll end you." spoke Ragna with his sword aimed at the cyborg.

"Groin."

"I see." Kokonoe said while looking annoyed. "I could do an upgrade, but I don't think the cyborg parts will work with that arm of yours."

"Look, all I did was hear how you've been improving on stuff and can make any weapon stronger, no matter what kind it is. I just happened to run into your babysitter here and he brought me here against my will!"

She nodded. "So you want a new weapon, well I could do that, for a price."

"Let me guess, my soul."

"No, that would be Relius' forte." She frowned. "And my price is something else entirely."

"If it's money, then that's not gonna work. Kinda broke at the moment."

"It's not money either." She deadpanned. "I can just make money."

Ragna raised an eyebrow. "Then what the fuck do you want?"

"Simple, a traveling companion."

"...what?"

"You heard me. I want a traveling companion, someone to come with me while I take a little vacation. If I have to deal with one more blue screen of death, I'm gonna tear my hair out!"

"So you want a fucking vacation? Really?"

Kokonoe nodded.

"..."

"And you get a chance to avoid Nu-13 and your brother."

"...ok fine, but why make me do it in the first place? Why not him?" he pointed to Tager.

"He needs to guard the lab." She said. "Plus without the batteries made in my personal laboratories, he will croak faster than a toad in a salt plain."

"I can believe that."

"That and he's already tanned."

"It's true." Tager said. "As you can see, I am a lobster."

Ragna sweatdropped before Kokonoe crossed her arms.

"So? Do we have a deal or not?"

"Fine, but upgrade my weapon first."

"Can't, the mainframe is currently full of viruses."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just wait?"

"Yes." Kokonoe said with complete bluntness.

"For how long?"

"About a month, maybe more depending on the new virus protection program Lambda installed earlier this week."

He groaned and facepalmed. "Just fucking great."

Kokonoe smirked. "But we are going on a vacation, so come with me so I can get the right clothes."

"What?"

"I got you a suitcase, but neglected to add the swimsuit or casual clothes." She lied as she DID it already, but wanted to see his reaction.

He groaned at this. "How the hell do you even know what to get? For all you know someone else might have come by instead."

"Simple, I used my cognitive thinking." She said while Ragna felt that one hit him hard, like a very hard jab to his intelligence. "So don't be stubborn and get ready, I wanna actually feel fresh air before it gets stale in here."

He grumbled. "Fine, but no tricks or experimenting on my dick."

"I wasn't but now that I think about it, I always wanted to see if a person can have more than one functional cock at a time." she smirked making Ragna groan. "I wonder, if Tager didn't mention a thing, would you be so brash to talk about your dick so casually? I didn't peg you for the insecure type."

"Oh shut up!" He blushed.

She laughed which made him glare before she walked away. "Oh lighten up, where we're going you'll have no choice."

'I hope it's not the arctic.'

(Sometime later)

-In the middle of the pacific ocean-

"Ah, here we are." Kokonoe sighed while getting off the boat. "A nice little island called Kokonoe's Beach Getaway."

"You mean you own the whole place?"

"Yep." She smirked. "And don't worry, no one knows where it is, not even your brother or girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." He frowned. "She's a crazy bitch."

"That's how most guys would consider their girls." she smirked while walking away on the pier while carrying her bags. "Well? You gonna follow or not?"

He grumbled before walking after her.

(Later)

They looked at the giant hotel near the beachside while Kokonoe typed on a keyboard and caused the doors to open.

"Welcome to the home away from home."

"If it's a vacation, then why do you need a keyboard to get in?"

"Simple, to disarm the anti 'Black Beast' security system. Each one of these pillars are designed to fire nuclear fission missiles at anything related to the NOL or the Black Beast."

"So you had it specially made to kill me?"

"I didn't know you were the Black Beast until AFTER your battle with Nu." she pointed out. "Never hurts to be careful."

He deadpanned at her before walking in, and noticed it was way fancier than most places he's been to, especially the red couches. "Wow, how did you manage to afford all this?"

"I tapped Jin's bank account." She bluntly said while walking to an elevator. "And Hazama's entire account as well."

He looked at her in surprise before letting out a snicker imagining their reactions.

"As for our room, it's on the top floor."

"Wait, our room?"

Kokonoe smirked. "I booked a room for the two of us, after all, you are my travel companion."

"But if you own the place why not just have separate rooms?"

"Because I said so." She frowned. "That and every other room is rigged to throw pies laced with pepper spray at a person." 'Damn drunken state!'

"Why would you-"

"Don't ask." She interrupted as the elevator opened up. "Now come on or we won't have time to tan."

'Not like we're on a schedule.' He thought while walking into the elevator.

(Later)

"Here we are, the roof."

He looked around while noticing the room was large, had clear glass walls, and a large heart shaped waterbed in the middle of the room. "What's with the bed?"

"It's a waterbed."

"I meant the shape of it."

"Oh, I just liked it and it was cheap." Kokonoe shrugged. "And don't worry, I've seen the male anatomy a lot, so if you get changed, I won't bat an eye."

He blushed at the bluntness. Only to see her putting her bag on the ground.

"Now, let's get ready to tan."

"You go ahead, I'll take my time."

"Are you sure?" She smirked. "You are a man after all, so having a show would not kill you, much."

"I'm sure." he remarked with a deadpan.

Kokonoe shrugged before thinking. 'Yep, he's a prude.'

He watched her walk by him and go to the balcony before sitting down on the bed.

Which moved and wiggled so much that he fell on his back.

'Yep, waterbeds are annoying.' He thought in annoyance. 'Why would a girl like her be into them? She's probably got claws and would pop it in her sleep.'

And cue an image of the girl getting wet, and revealing her nipples in the process.

Ragna blushed and shook his head quickly. "Don't go thinking about that. Right now you're stuck here with her and it's just to get her to upgrade my sword, that's it."

But that was when he thought about her in a swimsuit and well….his mind went down a dark and perverted path.

"Gah!" he slapped himself and got off the bed. "I gotta get some air."

As he walked away, he noticed that he didn't have the right attire and grumbled as he got himself ready to actually hit the beach.

(Later)

-At the beach-

"Well, at least there's plenty of space to sit." He muttered while wearing nothing but a black and red thong, which he was given to by Kokonoe herself. He went over and sat down near the edge of the sand and let the water touch his feet. "Ah, I needed that."

That was when a small horseshoe crab crawled next to him and walked over his feet.

He watched it and actually relaxed smelling the fresh sea air and feeling the warm sunlight.

Only to notice that one of the clouds in the sky reminded him of his brother, which got him annoyed.

"Damn Jin, he needs to go chase someone else than me." He grumbled. "Like that Tsubaki chick."

As he tried to relax, he didn't notice that someone was sneaking up on him. But what he did notice was the sudden cold water dumped on him. "GAH!"

"He he." chuckled a familiar voice. "What a feminine scream you have Ragna."

He turned with anger and saw it was Kokonoe wearing a blue string bikini with white stripes. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For fun." She said while putting another lollipop in her mouth. "Plus you looked a little red."

He growled before standing up and picked her up by the sides and started carrying her towards the water.

"Wait! What are-"

SPLASH!

"GAH!" she cried out when he threw her in the water and dusted off his hands.

"We're even now." He said with a grin, only for Kokonoe to throw a large coconut that was floating in the water at his head.

BONK!

"OW!" he held the spot with a glare. "Hey!"

"NOW we're even."

He growled before rushing at her and picked her up like a princess before using his right hand and tossed her flying into the water like a beachball.

SPLASH!

"Now we're even!"

And cue a fight to end all fights, beach version!

"Ah! You're gonna pay for getting my hair all soaked!"

"Feelings mutual!"

(Some minutes later)

Both panted while floating on the surface of the water on their backs.

"I...win."

"No...I did…." Kokonoe panted.

"I did."

"I did."

"I did."

"You did."

"I did so ha!" Ragna laughed.

"Oh so...you did it in the bed?" She smirked. "Wow….and here I thought kids did 'that'."

"Wh-HEY! That's not what I mean!"

She chuckled. "Are you sure Mister 'Bed Wetter'?"

Ragna glared at her. "Oh stuff it furball."

"Call me that again, and I will drown you." She said in a mock harsh tone.

"What? Furball? My bad, furball."

And cue her grabbing his head and dragged it underwater.

"GLUB GLUB GLUB!"

"Told you, bedwetter." she smirked as he flailed. "Now you can wet the sea as much as you want."

He flailed around while accidentally groping her ass with his right hand.

"Eep! Hey!" she blushed letting go as he popped back up and gasped for air. "That's no way to get me to let go!"

"What are you talking about furbrain?!"

"Touching my butt!"

"...so?" He asked with a light blush.

She glared before splashing him and walked back to shore.

"Hey!"

'Asshole.'

(Much later)

Ragna had his arms crossed as he laid on the water bed while Kokonoe was out on the balcony sun tanning.

"Ah." She sighed. "This is the life."

'Still hate this bed.' Ragna thought while looking at the sea. 'All it takes is one good jump and anyone could fall right off.'

As he thought about the bed, Kokonoe was finally relaxed and not thinking about work, or blue screens of death.

'I wish I can stay here forever.' She thought with her tails twitching from side to side and her ears folded downwards. 'This much sun is gonna make me golden in no time.'

Ragna looked at Kokonoe before getting an idea and tiptoed towards her before sitting on her stomach and laid on top of her. "Ah, this is one cozy chair."

"Hey! What are you doing, get off!"

"Relax, I'm trying to get a tan here pussy cat." He mocked with a grin. He felt her try and push him off, but he was too heavy for her. "Now relax and let me sun tan."

"I'll get you for this!"

"Now now, I'm busy sun tanning."

She growled before biting his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, watch the shoulder pussycat!" He frowned as Kokonoe bit down harder. "OW!"

She growled before getting an idea and bit his neck.

"OW!" he got up quickly and glared at her while grabbing the spot. "Alright I get it!"

She smirked. "Good boy, now let me tan."

"Yeah yeah miss vampire bitch."

"Oi! I'm nothing like that dark and gloomy brat."

"Yet you have tiny tits." He pointed to Kokonoe's breasts.

She growled before throwing her sunblock bottle at his head. "Up yours! I don't need giant mammary glands to do my job."

"Uh huh, but it might get you a boyfriend." He said while walking away.

She growled and flipped him the bird.

He just did the same while also adding. "Still, you're better than the rabbit."

"Huh? Hold up, first you insult me and now you're complimenting me? And I thought Platinum was quick to change her mind."

"I'm complex, that and it was either insult you more or bide my time for an opportunity to strike." He joked while walking out of the room. "Later."

"Hey! I'm not done with you!"

But he was gone as Kokonoe looked ready to blow.

"Oooh, that jerk!" She snapped in rage. "I'll get him for this!"

(Later)

Kokonoe growled while seeing Ragna sleeping on one of the couches.

"Zzzzzz."

'I'm gonna get him back if it's the last thing I do.' She thought in anger before seeing Ragna turning to the side. 'But how is the question?'

"Zzzzzz." He snored before falling off the couch and landed face first on the ground. "Zzzzz."

'Something that'll really stick with him.' She thought before seeing that his speedo was falling off, revealing his ass to her. 'Hmmm….'

"Zzzzzz." Ragna snored while unaware of Kokonoe's master plan.

"Heh heh, that'll work perfectly." She muttered with a grin.

(Later)

Ragna began to slowly wake up, but felt like he was on something that felt stiffer than the couch. "Ugh….damn flying monkeys...ugh…"

He sat up and noted how bright it was and groaned. "Damn sun, better shut the curtains."

SPLASH!

He blinked while seeing a fish landing on his face. "What the?" he held it up and looked around, only to see he was in the middle of the ocean and noticed he was on a wooden raft, naked. "...WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Meanwhile Kokonoe was enjoying some fish while overhearing the sound of cursing.

"Oh this is worth the wait." She sighed while eating a tuna fish. "Wonder how long it'll take him to swim back here."

"FUCK!"

(Some time later)

Ragna glared at Kokonoe while covered in crabs and starfish. "I. Fucking. Hate. You."

"Aw, what's the matter? I thought you liked fishing."

He threw a starfish at her face.

SPLAT!

"Hey!"

"There, desserts for you."

Kokonoe frowned at that. "You really can't take a joke can you?"

"I got a sunburn!"

"So?"

"It hurts!"

"You needed one, after all you are very pale."

He frowned at that before throwing a crab at her chest.

Which caused the bikini string to snap and fall to the ground.

"HEY!" she cried out covering her breasts with a blush. "What the hell?!"

He blushed before turning around quickly and ran off. 'NOPE!'

"Hey get back here!" She yelled while running after him.

"Forget it! That was a complete accident!"

"You thought THAT was an accident! Well I'll give you one WORSE than what you inflicted on me!"

'If she can catch me that is.' He thought while trying not to have a nosebleed. 'Gah!'

(Later)

Kokonoe smirked while on top of Ragna's back, while eating a fish. "Got you Ragna."

"Get off." he groaned feeling the sting from his burn.

"No." She smirked. "Not on your life."

"How long are you gonna sit on me?"

"Until I feel like it." She chuckled. "Or until you apologize."

"You first."

"Why?"

"You left me on a raft!"

"For sitting on me."

"There's a big difference!"

Kokonoe shrugged while rubbing her ass on Ragna's back.

"Ah! Knock it off you damn cat!" He growled while reaching up and grabbed her tail.

"Nya!" She cried out before covering her mouth with a blush.

"...what was that?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. "So leave me alon-NYA!"

"You actually said that."

"No I didn't!" She blushed red as her ears twitched.

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed the tail again.

"NYA~!" She gasped out with a blush.

"Holy shit, you did!" he laughed.

"S-Shut up!" She blushed while Ragna grabbed both tails. "NYA!"

"Oh this is blackmail material." he smirked. He then started rubbing the tails as Kokonoe cried out like a kitten.

"NYA~!" she let out with a shudder and tried pushing his hands off. "S-Stop that!"

"Why? You played fucking tricks on me all day." he remarked while giving them a tug.

"NYA! S-Stop! Or I might claw you in the face-NYA~" she let out with a blush while arching her back.

Ragna blinked while noticing that something wet was forming on his back. 'Ok, so pulling her tails makes her act like a cat. Interesting. But...what's that wet stuff?'

'Crap! If he doesn't let go, he'll notice!' Kokonoe thought while Ragna pulled on her tails again.'Shit!' "NYA~!"

He blinked feeling the wet feeling growing. He slowly looked over and noticed a puddle near his sides. "What...the fuck….?"

"L-L-Let go!"

Tug!

"NYA!"

And cue Ragna slowly realizing what just happened as he turned bright red. "Oh...my...god."

"S-S-STOP IT!"

"You just came!?"

She blushed while covering her face in embarrassment. 'Why me?!'

"So your tails are your weak point."

Kokonoe swished her tails away while not responding to his response.

Ragna smirked as she got off him. "Like I said, blackmail material."

She slapped him while running away in embarrassment. "Fuck you!"

"Ow." He groaned while rubbing his now red cheek.

(Much later)

Kokonoe was huffing while sucking on two lollipops and held her legs close and was looking at the sea by the balcony. 'Stupid Ragna. Stupid stupid Ragna!'

"Kokonoe?"

She looked around and frowned as it was Ragna. "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Fuck off." She cursed while looking away.

"I'm serious."

"Just fuck off!" she snapped turning her back to him.

Ragna frowned before sitting next to her.

"I just said fuc-" she was cut off when she found herself pulled into a hug. "...what the fuck?!"

"Sorry."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"...again what?"

"I said I'm fucking sorry you damn cat!" he frowned. "How much more do I have to say it?"

Kokonoe frowned. "What the fuck are you trying to pull? First you pull my tails now you act like a sad brat? What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm trying to apologize for embarrassing you like that!"

"...is this another joke?"

"No!" he frowned. "What's so hard about accepting an apology?"

"Because you didn't act like you were so sorry pulling my tails you jackass!"

"I didn't know you got off on that!" He snapped. "And I didn't mean it!"

She glared at him.

"I didn't! Well...ok at first I didn't, but you're the one who started all this! I just wanted my sword upgraded, not get dragged to an isolated island!"

"I wanted a fucking vacation!" she snapped.

"But why me?! You could have just picked someone else to drag here!"

"Because you needed a break!" She snapped. "And…" she muttered quietly.

"What?"

"...I just wanted a companion." She muttered with a light blush.

"There must have been someone else besides Tager."

"..." she grumbled. "No. I just wanted someone that wasn't a lab assistant or a android."

'That narrows it down to pretty much anyone.'

"That and I trust you." She muttered while still looking mad.

"What? How?"

"I just do ok. That was until you TOUCHED MY TAILS!"

"I didn't know!"

Kokonoe huffed. "And now you know, fucking good for you pervert."

"You're the one who got me a thong to wear, sounds to me like you were hoping for a peek, perv."

She blushed while lightly hitting his chest. "S-Shut up."

"So I was right."

"Just shut up." She blushed while still hitting his chest.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"S-Shut up!" She blushed while hitting harder.

'I can't tell who is more annoying, her or the damn rabbit.' He thought while an image of both girls, naked, appeared in his mind.

'_Ragna._'

'_Foolish Ragna._'

'_Ravage us~_' Both said at once.

He blushed which Kokonoe noticed.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"Nothing!"

She frowned. "Tell me or I'll kick you off the balcony."

"...fine, it was you and the rabbit."

"What about me and that blond loli?" Kokonoe asked with a frown.

"You two were...naked."

"..." she snickered before full on laughing like crazy.

'Knew that was gonna happen.'

"You actually thought that! Ha ha ha!" She laughed before taking a deep breath. "I guess I owe Tager some cash."

"What the-"

"We made a bet on your preferences in mammary and ass sizes, he said you like them small and I said you enjoy them large." She interrupted.

"I-I do not!"

"I guess I have to tell Platinum and Noel to lock their doors." She snickered.

"I'm not like that!" He growled before grabbing her ass.

BAM!

Only to get punched in the gut.

"Then stop groping my ass!"

"Ow!" He groaned before picking her up like a princess. "Ok that's it, I'm dunking you into the pool!"

"Hey! Don't you dare!"

"Or what? You're going to kiss me?"

"What?" she blushed.

"You heard me." He said while walking away. "Now, it's bath time kitty cat."

She glared at him with an eye twitch. 'I'll get him for that!'

(Some weeks later)

Ragna sighed while sharpening his blade, his new and improved one that is.

The only problem was that it was airmailed to him and he was still stuck on the island.

"Just how much longer is this vacation gonna be?"

"Until I feel like it." Kokonoe said while sitting next to him. "And I still need to get these bags under my eyes removed."

"Won't you be needed back in that lab of yours?"

"No. Lambra is handling things." She brushed off. "Plus she won't activate the self destruct button."

"If you say so, at least Jin hasn't been able to find me. I actually feel less angry."

"True." Kokonoe nodded. "But do you want to swim right now or get buried in the sand?"

"Buried in the sand sounds pretty good."

She grinned. "Good, but I might place starfish on your face."

"Do that and I'll pull your tails again."

"Oh you'd just love that wouldn't you?"

He blushed as Kokonoe grabbed his leg and dragged him to the beach. "Hey!"

"What? I need to get you in the sand."

He grumbled while hoping it wasn't head first.

(Later)

Which it was as his ass was covered in seaweed and had shells on his asscheeks.

"Mmmm, it needs something more. A mouth maybe?"

"Mmmm!"

Kokonoe smirked before pulling his thong off and placed an empty hermit crab shell on the tip. "Perfect."

"MMMMM!"

"Now you're a sand beast." She chuckled while Ragna was getting very pissed, and embarrassed.

'This is why we need to get off this place.' He thought while admitting that he didn't mind the woman's company, but he was getting the blunt of all her sexual harassment 'jokes'.

Kokonoe smirked before getting an idea and walked towards the ocean before racing towards the 'face' and kicked it. "Eek! Evil monster~!"

"GAH!" He cried out before grabbing her and started burying her in the sand, head first. "Let's see how you like getting buried head first!"

"Hey!" She yelled out while spitting out sand, while also seeing his crotch and blushed. "Let me go!"

"Not this time pussy cat." He smirked while putting seaweed on her face. "I'm getting some payback."

"Oh you are SO gonna regret that." Kokonoe growled.

"When you get out of there that is." He chuckled while walking away, even without knowing that his thong was on his right foot.

'This part I'm gonna enjoy a lot more.' She thought while eyeing his junk. 'I hope he stays oblivious for the rest of the day.'

(Later)

"Hey Ragna, I got a great idea you might like."

He looked at her while drinking some water. "What? Throwing me into the water again? Been there, done that."

Kokonoe sighed while they were in the master bedroom. "No, I meant why don't we have a drink to get nice and plastered?"

"..." he looked at her with a deadpan expression. "What's going on? Is this an experiment or something you crazy pussy cat?"

"Oh lighten up, what's wrong? Is the big bad bloodedge scared of a little alcohol?"

"No, I'm worried about WHAT your going to do to my body AFTER I get drunk."

"Hey! I could say the same thing to you! After all, it's just the two of us, so if we DID get that far, it's not like we'd have time to be picky, unless you suddenly got interested in some crabs."

Ragna glared. "Oh be quiet and get the alcohol."

"Good boy." Kokonoe smirked. "And when we're done with the hangover, we'll be laughing at our antics."

'Provided we remember.'

(Some bottles of whisky later)

Both laughed while thrusting and grinding each other like rabbits on the bouncing waterbed.

"Man, who knew you were so desperate." laughed Ragna.

"I know!" Kokonoe giggled while wrapping her legs around his back. "And you're so horny like a bitch!"

Ragna took another swig and burped while reaching back to grab her ass.

"Ah~ Oh Ragy~" she laughed before burping on his face and came a lot. "Keep it up~ Nya~"

"Oh, you mean like this?"

"Ah!" She cried out while he came into her womb, for the tenth time this night. "I feel like a volcano~!"

"You feel like one too!"

"Fuck me my Ragamuffin, fuck me!"

"Then get ready for lots of kittens!" He grunted while pouring more sperm into her.

Kokonoe moaned while they kept this up for the rest of the night, and the morning, and the late afternoon.

(Timeskip)

-Kokonoe's lab-

Lambda moved a black checker piece over the board while looking at Tager. "King me."

"You're too good at this."

"No. Calculations state you have a ten percent chance at winning. You are bad." She stated while moving her king over the last two remaining red pieces. "I win."

'She's got me there.'

That was when the door opened up as a large bag full of shells and dried starfish landed on Tager's lap.

"I'm back!" Kokonoe yelled out while somehow in complete darkness. "And why the fuck is the lab so dark?!"

"Tager forgot the bulbs." Lambda said. "So we used flashlights."

Kokonoe sighed before walking around inside. "Fantastic, and WHY didn't either of you go get new ones?"

"The safe was locked." Tager sweatdropped. "And only you had the combination for the emergency cash."

"Great, I have to do everything like usual." She grumbled while walking to a secret switch under Tager's left armpit and flipped it.

FLASH!

Which caused the lab to be illuminated.

"There, much better." she smiled with Tager and Lambda noticing the sea shells.

"From the trip?"

"Yes." She smirked while turning around, to reveal her tanned body, large D cup chest and wide ass, and a three month pregnant belly that poked out of her outfit. "Something for you guys to have."

"Uh….Kokonoe? What happened?" Tager asked.

"What happened?"

"You know."

"Oh that." She smirked before patting her stomach. "We had some fun, accidentally left him at the airport before I came here, and I'm pregnant, even if Ragna thinks I started to get fat as a cow….sniff…"

"Are you ok?" asked Lambda.

"Sniff...he called me…." she sniffled while curling up into a ball. "Fat! Sniff!"

"Seems like she's dealing with mood swings." whispered Tager.

"Affirmative." Lambda nodded. "And scans show that Kokonoe has ten fetuses within her womb."

"...shit."

"Affirmative."

Kokonoe sniffled before frowning. "You know what? I shouldn't be crying, I should be telling him this so he can help out. There's no way I'm gonna deal with this all on my own!"

"But what about Jūbei?"

"Fuck my father! I'm going to tell Ragna even if he threatens to kill MY mate!" She snapped while looking ready to kill.

"Uh….."

"In fact, you two are coming with! If he tries to run off you can hold him and drag him back here!"

Lambda entered into her battle form and saluted while Tager groaned at this.

'Why me?'

Kokonoe smirked before groaning. "And get me some fucking tuna pasta with hot sauce and meat buns, STAT!"


	3. Blair and Link

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Blair and Link

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was currently counting up his rupees while his bag and weapons were beside him. 'Ok, I have several travelers sword and one knight's claymore that's on the brink or breaking and two bokoblin arms….damn, I really need some better swords but the only thing around is bokoblins and no one sells a decent sword.'

He put his rupees back in the bag and stood up while grabbing his bow and arrows. 'I better look around and see if there's anything worth grabbing.' He thought as he walked away from his small fire. He began to walk towards the woods before he heard a scream. He took off running towards the sound. Soon he saw an old man trying to run away from a keese and sighed. 'Why do people keep walking alone if they can't defend themselves?' He thought as he nocked an arrow.

"Help! Someone help!" The man cried before Link released his arrow, killing the flying bat monster in one hit as it fell to the ground. "Eh? Hello, is someone there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, are you all right old timer?" He asked walking out and past the dead monster.

"Oh yes! Thank you young man, I thought I was going to die."

"Well, you should be careful, what are you even doing out here by yourself?"

"Well I was out here because I was trying to find a special place. I've heard there's a place with not just a lot of animals and powerful monsters, but supposedly treasure too."

"Treasure and monsters?" Link asked, growing interested. Monsters and treasure either meant one of two things, a shrine was nearby or there was a monster with amazing weapons and valuable parts nearby.

"Yep, my father said he hunted them in his youth before being driven out, even set a few traps up before leaving too."

"And which way did you say this was?"

"It's just over that cliff, my father said it was a small valley covered by cliffs on all sides, but an avalanche blocked off the entrance a few years go."

"Wait, if it was over a cliff and the entrance was blocked how did you plan on getting in? You're not exactly in the right shape to go mountain climbing."

"Well...I hadn't really thought of that. I was kinda hoping I'd wing it."

"Well… how about this, I go instead and after I find the treasure I'll bring it back and show you, besides even if you could get in didn't you say there were strong monsters? You don't want to fight those, right?"

"Oh goddesses no! I'd never make it out alive."

"Right, so you just stay here, sit down and wait while I go check it out, does that sound good?" Link said as he began to walk away. "See you later old man."

"Be careful young man."

"I will!"

(Later)

"Hah….ha….damn, he wasn't kidding when he said the landslide blocked the entrance." Panted Link as he climbed on another boulder. "Good thing I already had a big lunch." He groaned as he pulled himself over the last boulder before seeing the valley. He took a deep breath and began making his way towards it. "Alright Link, keep your guard up, no telling what you'll find." He muttered as he looked around. 'How have I never seen this place before?'

He looked over the area to see it mostly wooded with several fields and what looked like a small lake in the middle. He made his way towards the woods to take some cover. 'Ok, I should head to the middle and start looking from there, I wonder if there's any Lynel here or if it's just a Hinox?'

(Later)

Link kept his head down as he moved through the underbrush with his sword and shield at the ready. He kept his eyes open and ears perked up before he made his way across a small stream.

'This is kind of weird, I haven't even found any random bokoblins yet, where are all the monsters?' he thought before he heard a snap followed by a loud roar making his head turn. 'What is that, a Lynel? Did it see me or is it attacking someone?'' He thought as he rushed through the brush. 'I really hope it's a Lynel, I really need a new shield and sword.'

He heard the roaring get louder as he passed by some trees before stopping and saw something trapped in a bear trap.

'That... is not a Lynel...or is it?'

It was a red maned Lynel with one of its back legs held by the bear trap, but also looked like it had a bleeding gash on its side with a sword laying nearby while its body seemed more slimmer than the usual Lynel. It's humanoid half was also less hairy with her lacking any facial hair with her mane consisting of it's long hair and looked more feminine and it was much smaller than any lynel he had seen before with one of her horns broken off.

"Ah! Blasted it all! Goddesses above this hurts!"

'Wait, did that Lynel just talk? And sound... female?' He thought in surprise while she roared and grabbed at the trap.

"Stupid thing, who put this here? I bet it was one of those hylians or annoying bokoblins." She grumbled while trying to pry it open, but hissed in pain from her wound. "Damn it, it hurts..." she groaned as Link stared at her in shock.

'What... what do I do now?' He pondered while looking at his sword. 'I could try and kill her...but this isn't like other times. Usually I fight if the monsters come to me, and she's too injured to really be a threat even if she saw me.' He thought as his mind raced. 'And usually they're not this human except for the Yiga clan, they never talk, they act like monsters but her... she doesn't act like one.'

"Come on you stupid thing! Get o-OW!" She cried in pain as the trap bit deeper into her leg.

Link winced at that and started to ponder on something. 'If she can speak... maybe she can reason? If she swears to not hurt anyone I could help her. If not... i'll do what I came here to do.'

"GET OFF!"

"Um... excuse me?" he spoke up stepping out making her turn around with a frown.

"Huh? Who the hell are you, are you the one who set this trap?!" She asked before seeing his sword. "Hey wait...I know that sword! You're that elf hero!"

"Hylian, not elf." He said as she pulled a large bow off her back.

"You set this trap, you're going to kill me now and harvest my body for parts!" She snapped with a growl while reaching for her sword. 'Oh god, is this where I die? I can't die yet!'

"No and no, I didn't set this trap, and judging by the rust it's been here for years, and whether or not I'll kill you... I'd honestly rather not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"You... don't seem like a monster." He said with a sigh. "I feel like you could be reasoned with instead."

"Hey, I am a monster! I might not be as big as the others but I'm still tough!" She growled and grabbed her sword. "I can take you on even with this thing on!"

"Whoa, I bet you could, I just meant you're the first monster I've met that hasn't tried to kill me and can talk." he spoke with his hands up. "I'm use to them usually growling or making some sound without any words."

"Well then you only encountered the idiot males." She said with a frown before wincing from the trap.

"Look, can you just get this thing off of me?"

"I can, on one condition."

"What, I don't kill you when I'm free?" She grunted as she tried to pull her leg free again.

"Yes."

"After nearly cutting off my leg with this trap?!"

"Yeah, but I'll help fix it, do do we have a deal?"

She glared at him and moved to raise her sword, but felt a flash of pain and dropped it.

"I'm going to take the trap off before any permanent damage happens, ok?"

"...fine, but no tricks!"

"Alright." He said as he began to slowly approach her. He put his weapons to the side and reached down to the trap.

'I can't believe I'm actually helping a monster.' He grabbed the trap and started prying it open while she hissed in pain. "Just hang in there, it's almost off, after I can give you something to help heal and eat."

"It hurts! Aaugh!" She yelled with her legs flailing and twitching.

"I know, I know, just a bit more, I promise!"

"Help! Augh! Momma!" She cried out on impulse with tears in her eyes before Link managed to get the trap off her leg and moved it to the side.

"Did... did you just call out for your mom?" He asked in surprise as she blushed.

"N-No! You misheard me!" She said with a blush. "I said uh... just shut up!"

"Ok, ok, let's just fix that leg quick, do you have a campfire and pot nearby?"

"Of course not." She said with a frown. "Why would I need fire, I have fire arrows and I eat what I kill raw, don't you?"

"No, I cook my food." He said with a deadpan. "Look, I have cooked food in my bag, it should help heal you." He said as he reached into his backpack.

"Like I want Julian go- what is that smell?"

"Some fresh meat I got earlier today." He said as she licked her lips. "I cooked it a bit ago so it should still be warm."

"Gimme!" She snatched it and bit into it with vigor while ignoring the pain of her wound to fill her stomach.

"Whoa, easy there, you're acting like you haven't eaten anything in days!" he spoke while stepping back.

"Because I haven't!" She said as she finished the piece of meat and licked her lips. "That was so gooood, what was that?!"

"Um...cooked meat?"

"I've never had my food cooked before, I always just ate it how it was." She said as she looked back to him. "Do you have anymore?"

"Um, yeah, I think I do." He said before they heard a loud angry roar. He turned his head on alert. "There's something coming this way."

"Yeah, I think I know how it is too... this might not end well for you." She said as she noticed her leg starting to heal.

"Why?" he asked while getting his sword and shield ready.

"Because I think my mom heard me scream."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said! But still she must have heard me and well, she's a bit...over protective." She remarked before they heard trees get pushed out of the ground.

"Um... I'm going to back up now." He said as he stepped back, making sure the female Lynel was between him and the roaring creature. That's when a tree went flying over them as a massive figure rose up with a snarl. "That...is the largest Lynel I've ever seen." Link said weakly.

"BLAIR!" Roared a massive white maned Lynel that, like the smaller red one was visibly female with a massive sword in her hand and a zebra striped horse body with her eyes red in anger, rage and concern, and like her daughter was wearing a leather strap to hold onto her assets and a leather loincloth.

"Uh, hey momma." Greeted the first Lynette before the huge one spotted the old trap nearby, her leg in the middle of healing, and Link with his sword out.

"Blair, get over here right now, that Hylian is going to kill you!" She snarled in rage. "How dare he come here, hurt MY baby?!"

"Um, Momma? He…..didn't exactly hurt me, he was helping me." Said Blair nervously as Link looked at the massive Lynel in fear.

'Oh wow, she's big.' He thought looking at his sword. 'I might need a bigger sword.'

"Blair, we can talk later, but Hylians only know how to do one thing, kill, now get over here NOW."

Blair gulped seeing her mom's expression before moving over as best as she could.

"H-Hey, I don't want any trouble, I was just passing through?" Link said as the white lynel glared.

"Passing by to what? Slaughter my kind, especially my daughter? Not on my watch!"

"H-Hey, I helped her, I swear!" He cried as he began to back up.

"And you just happen to be behind her with a sword after she cries for help? Bullshit!" She yelled raising her sword up and swung, making Link jump back as it nearly cut him down the middle.

"Crap crap crap!" He cried as he looked at his sword and gulped. 'My weapons aren't strong enough to do any harm to her, I gotta get out of here!'

"Momma wait!" Spoke Blair before Link turn and started running.

"Not now honey, momma's got to eviscerate the bad man, ok?" Said the lynel as she patted her head before chasing after Link.

(Later)

"Ha...ha...ha….I think I lost her…" Panted Link, hiding behind a badly burned and cut up tree. "I thought I'd be able….to work my way up...but my swords won't be enough for that." He panted as he looked at the cliffs and blocked entrance. "I can't even climb up...she'll see me and shoot me down with bomb arrows…"

A roar was heard followed by several trees crashing down.

'Goddesses above she is determined to kill me, all I did was help her daughter!' He thought with a gulp. 'I've never seen a mom that over protective over her daughter before.'

"Pssp, Mr. Hylian? Where are you?" He heard another voice call, making him groan.

'Now her daughter's here too? Is she having second thoughts on wanting me dead too? This day is turning out just perfect.'

"Are you here? Please come out, I'm sorry about my momma, she's...a bit overprotective." She called out as she walked past his hiding spot.

He took a deep breath before moving over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Keep it down, I'm trying to hide."

"Ah! There you are, I am so sorry about what happened."

"Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me and holding her back." He said in a deadpan as she chuckled nervously.

"Well when my momma gets like that, it's...difficult to get her to cool down. Really she's usually more down to Hyrule."

"COME OUT YOU TINY ELF SO I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

"Yeah… I'll have to take your word on that, so...why are you looking for me?" He asked as she licked her lips.

"Well, I was hoping I could get some more food from you?"

"You're asking that when I'm trying to keep from dying?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She said with a nod as he groaned. "So is that a yes?"

"Look, I don't have any more cooked food on me and it's not like I can exactly make a fire to cook any thanks to your mom." He pointed out before seeing a tree go flying through the ground before crashing. "I'm kinda on the run right now."

"Well… what if I take you home, momma's going to be like this for a few more hours, then you can cook for me there!" She perked up. "She won't think about looking for you at our home, it'd be the last place she'd even consider."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to go to your home, where your mother lives and light a fire there and cook food and hope she doesn't find out?"

"Yep, glad we're on the same page." She said with a grin as she picked him up.

"Hey wait, I didn't agree!" He spoke up before she put him on her back and started to gallop away from the area. "Whoa, hey, put me down!"

"No can do, we're not home yet." She said with a grin. 'Oh I can't wait to see what he makes me, that meat was so good and it was a bit cold, just imagine it warm!'

While that happened, her mother cut down the tree Link was just behind and snarled seeing he wasn't there.

"Damn it, that damn hylian, he can't be allowed to leave, if he does he'll just get stronger and try to kill us, I won't let him, no one will hurt my baby again." She huffed hefting her sword up and started slicing apart more trees while we cut back to Blair and Link as they reached a large cave.

"Here we are, home sweet home! Can you start cooking now?" She said as Link got off her back.

"You practically kidnapped me." He pointed out.

"So? Would you rather I left you to deal with momma?" She asked with a grin as another angry roar pierced the air.

"...no." He said with a sigh as she smiled in victory. "Just show me where I can get set up and start cooking."

"Well this over here is where we eat our food." She pointed to an area with a few rocks and numerous piles of bones around.

"Ok….as terrifying as that is that will work." He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a bundle of firewood, a piece of flint and a cooking pot he stole before leaving the last stable. He moved over and started to set up the pot over some rocks and put the firewood under it before using the flint to make a small fire. "So, let me guess, you want meat?"

"Yeah, give me your tastiest dish!"

'Alright...maybe I should make her some spiced meat skewers or maybe a crab stir fry?' He thought tapping his chin. "So you have any food saved up for later?"

"Yeah, I killed a deer a while ago, does that work?" She asked as she walked over and moved a rock to show a large pile of meat.

"Yeah, I can work with that." He moved over and dragged it near the pot before pulling out a small knife to cut up pieces. "Just keep an eye out for your mom in case she comes back."

"Got it, just make sure to cook everything you can." She said as she drooled a bit before walking to the entrance of the cave.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"I don't think s- why are you getting mushrooms out, those are gross!"

"Because they add flavor, look, I know what I'm doing, ok?"

"But look at them! How could anyone even think of eating those things?"

"Says the woman who eats meat raw, look either let me do this or I won't cook you anything." He said as she frowned.

"Fine, but I want something now in return." She huffed as he sighed.

"By the goddesses you're acting like a child, how old are you?"

"I'm an adult, duh."

"No, I mean what number."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, let's try this again, how many winters has it been since you were born?" He said with a tic growing on his head.

"Oh, about….17."

"Ok, so about the same as me...not counting the hundred years or so…" He said as dug through his bag before pulling out a small yellow piece of candy. "Here, try this, it's honey candy."

"Oh, honey I like." She remarked taking it before biting into it. "This...this is so sweet! How did you make this?!"

"I can make a lot of stuff besides cooked meat you know." He chuckled. "Any sign of your mother?"

"Oh! Nope, I think she's on the other side of the valley."

"Well that's good, and good news, I'm almost done with the first dish." He said as she perked up.

"Really? Yes!" She said as she rushed over only to frown. "Hey, why is the meat and mushrooms on a stick, you can't eat wood!"

"It's a skewer, trust me, it tastes good plus it will help your leg finish healing."

"But mushrooms are so gross! It'll just make the meat taste weird."

"Trust me, even food you don't like can actually make other food taste just a little bit better if cooked the right way. Besides, you don't know you won't like it unless you try it." He said as he tried to coax her. "Tell you what, if you eat it and don't like it I'll make you a special desert, ok?"

"Desert? Like what?"

"Well, I could use some of my ingredients to make you something called pudding or honey to make you a nice honey glazed apple."

"Honey on an apple? Huh, I never thought of that." She said as she picked up one of the skewers hesitantly. "I'll have to hold you to that if I don't like it." She said before taking a bite.

"Well I'm not one to lie much." He said as he saw her face light up with a smile at the taste. "Though I think you like the skewer, don't you?"

"This tastes amazing! The meat actually tastes better than what you gave me before!"

"Of course, the stuff before I just threw on the fire." He chuckled with pride. "I guess I don't have to make that honey apple now, huh?"

"Aw come on! Now that you told me now I gotta try it!"

"Alright, alright, I'll make it, I guess I can make you one more thing before I leave." He said as he began to pull out the ingredients.

"Leave? You can't leave now!"

"Well I meant after I get it made, not at this very second."

"I know, but you can't leave!"

"Why? If your mother is still on the other side of the valley I might be able to climb up the cliff and leave, plus it'll be night soon and it will be harder for her to spot me."

"Because you've opened my eyes! My whole life I never thought food could taste any better than what we hunted, but this? It's like everything I knew was nothing. I wanna learn just what other stuff could taste so good."

"Well, I can't stay here for long, your mother is eventually going to come back and notice the fire, so I'll need to leave, if you want I could leave the pot for you."

"No, you still can't go! Besides...I never had anyone to talk to besides Momma." She admitted looking down. "The only other things around are just to eat or defend our territory from." She said as she sat down. "I love momma but...I want to talk to someone else, I want to have fun on my own, I want...I want to leave, is that so bad?"

He looked at her and saw the sadness on her expression which made him feel bad for her, which was a first considering...well he never really felt bad for wild monsters. "I…. no, it's not bad to want more out of life, but I can't stay, really, even if your mother wasn't trying to gut me like a fish, I have to save Hyrule from Calamity Ganon. Besides, there's no other way out of the valley, right? How would you get out?"

"Well...I have been thinking about using momma's arrows to blow a hole in the wall to get out?"

"Wait, that's an option?"

"Yeah, but momma doesn't let me have any, she says they're too dangerous for me." She pouted with a frown.

"Well, if it helps I have a ton of bomb arrows that we could use."

"Wait, really? You mean you could blow a hole up without her knowing?"

"Well, not quite but I might be able to run away before she reaches the hole, bomb arrows aren't exactly subtle."

"That means you could take me with you, right?" She asked as she scooted closer to him with a grin. "That way we can go together and you can show me everything, right?"

"Uh...well technically speaking it's POSSIBLE, but I don't think that's a good idea." He said as she inched closer to him with a grin.

"So you CAN do it, I can't wait! We should probably wait until momma's asleep before we do it." She said with an eager grin.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, I didn't say I was going to take you, won't your mother just try to hunt us down?" He asked as he poured some honey into the pot before dipping some apples in it. "I mean if we just leave when she's sleeping without trying to communicate with her, she'll be more eager than ever because she'll think I kidnapped you."

"Oh...you might be right...but I'm definitely coming with you when you leave." She said with a nod as he groaned and cut up some of the apples before putting them on a wooden plate.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're ridiculously stubborn?"

"My momma said I use to be when I was younger."

"I think you still are, and speaking of which any idea where she is now?"

"Probably getting some water, she gets thirsty fast after getting all riled up, is the apple ready yet?"

"Almost." He said as he poured the honey over the apple slices before dipping a whole apple in it and nodding. "Yep, it's done, be careful, it's hot and sticky."

She licked her lips eagerly before picking one slice up with her claws and looked it over before popping it in her mouth. "MMMMM! So tasty!"

"See? And you can make these without fire, although they won't be warm."

"Amazing! I'm definitely not letting you leave me now." She chuckled as she licked her lips.

"Yeah yeah, what now, you want some more meat?" He asked before seeing the mother Lynel in the distance heading towards the cave. "SHIT! Your mom's coming!"

She turned her head and panicked. "Oh no, quick! Hide behind that giant rock!"

"What about the fire?" He cried as he ran to the rock, dragging his stuff with him. 'Shit shit shit!'

Blair grabbed some dirt and quickly tossed it on the fire while stamping on it to be sure. 'Ok, I just need to make sure Momma doesn't find him and everything will be ok, right?'

"Damn it! When I find that- Blair? What are you doing here?"

"O-Oh, well um...I-I was a bit scared so I decided to come back here and rest… any luck finding him momma?" She asked as the mother Lynel's face softened.

"Sadly no, but I'm just relieved to see your leg's all healed up." She said as she set her weapons down and walked towards her. "Don't you worry, momma is going to find him and tear him apart so he'll never be able to hurt you again, ok honey?"

"Momma, I was trying to tell you it wasn't him. It was an old bear trap that got me."

"Oh honey, I know you're scared and confused, but Hylians are dangerous, he was going to kill you, why else would the trap be there, I know there used to be some around here, but I got rid of them ages ago." She said as she pulled her daughter close to her. "Besides, why else would he be here if he wasn't trying to kill us, I covered up the entrance ages ago to prevent them from wandering in on accident."

"Maybe he just stumbled here on accident."

"Well, whatever the reason he won't live long enough to regret it." She grumbled with a frown.

"But he was nice, he even gave me food to heal my leg, he would have killed me the second I touched the trap but he didn't, why else would he do that if he didn't want to hurt me?"

"Probably for some sick kick, like to lower your guard and strike when you least expect it."

"I don't think so, why do you have to think the worse, he could have just been a nice guy." Pouted Blair as her mother sighed and pulled her closer to her.

"Look Blair, I'm just trying to keep you safe. I use to deal with Hylians left and right when I grew up and they weren't so nice. They like to treat us like monsters just because we have fur all over our bodies and look different, and they like to think they're the 'normal' kind. Well I have yet to see a Hylian who bothered to know how it feels from our end."

"Well we don't exactly give them many options, don't we try to kill them on sight? Isn't that how you said dad died?" She asked with a frown. "What if we try to talk to them, things could be better for us, we could leave the valley, right?"

"Well your father was a bit foolish and charged straight into a Hylian village that was hosting several Gerudo warriors, but still it's to dangerous."

"But things might have changed over time. Is it really such a bad idea to try and change?"

"Yes, why would I risky you on a chance that the Hylians MIGHT listen? And as for leaving the valley, completely out of the question young lady."

"But momma!"

"No buts, now wash up, it's getting close to your bedtime young lady, and that reminds me, tonight I'm going to be blocking the entrance to the cave so that Hylian doesn't try anything while we sleep."

'Crap!' Thought Blair and Link at once.

"Blair, do you want to sleep with me tonight, you went through a lot tonight." Said her mother with a smile as she stood up and began to walk towards the entrance.

"I think I'll be alright." She said as she glanced at the rock Link was behind. 'What do we do, what do we do?!'

"Well alright, but you tell me if you change your mind." She said as she began to roll over several large boulders.

'Blair, what am I supposed to do now? She is definitely going to find me if I stay here!' Thought Link while Blair's mom noticed a scent in the cave.

"Blair, why do I smell fire and...cooked meat? What were you doing in here?"

"Oh! Uh...I was….just...trying out something I dreamed about."

"Really, and what was that?" She asked as she kept sniffing the air. 'I also smell honey and steal, what is she not telling me?'

"It was….about me, using a fire, and using it on some meat we found."

"You wasted meat trying to cook it? Are you sure this isn't because of that Hylian?" She asked with a frown.

"No, I just thought I'd give it a try and found out it actually made the meat taste better than when we eat it raw."

"Well, either way you shouldn't do that, the smoke might attract another Hylian or Ganon forbid, a Gerudo." She said as she finished rolling the stone over the cave entrance. "Besides, eating meat raw is natural, using fire is just like a Hylian."

"Well… maybe that's not so bad?" She said as her mother made her way towards her.

"Now now Blair, I don't want to hear anymore talk of Hylians, now go to sleep."

"Ok fine." She huffed as she got up. "Good night Momma."

"Good night sweetie, don't let the Goran's bite."

Both of them moved over to their resting rocks with Link inwardly groaning. 'Oh come on, I'm stuck here for the rest of the night?! Damn it!' He thought before Blair grabbed him as she made her way to her resting rock. "Hey, what are-"

"Quiet, I can't let momma see you and your spot is too close to where she sleeps." She whispered. "You'll have a better chance if you rest near me.'

"Ok, but what do we do, the doors blocked."

"We sleep, just make sure to stay close to me, ok?"

He sighed. "Alright, not like there's much choice without waking your mom up."

"Right, see you in the morning." She said as she reached the rock and set him down before lying down next to him the best she could.

Link tried to get adjusted to the hard floor while sighing. 'Hopefully this works.'

(Later)

'How long do these two sleep?!' He thought hearing them snore and swore they had been asleep for more than eight hours. 'Dear goddesses if I have to listen to any more of this I'm going to go crazy!'

"Mmm….meat…" Mumbled Blair as she reached down and grabbed Link. "Cooked….so tasty….more…"

'I just pray she doesn't get too hungry and eats me.' He thought as she licked her lips and held him against her.

"Zzzz… my cook….never…..leave me…."

'At the very least I'm glad she's not trying to turn me into a slave. Honestly she could force me here with threat of telling her mom, but she's been real understanding.' He thought as he looked up at her. 'Honestly though if she did try to keep me here her mom would probably find out before the weeks over and I'd be dead...I guess I should take her with me when I go, she deserves that much, right?'

"Mmm...want...more…" She yawned as she pulled him closer and closer until she was nuzzling his face.

Link blushed while trying not to touch her chest. 'Ok, she is getting really close, should I try to wake her up before this goes any further?'

"Want something...sweet…" She mumbled as she started to nibble on his ear. "Hungry…"

Link turned red feeling that and stiffened up. 'S-She's nibbling on my ear!'

"Zzzz….want candy…" She grumbled as she tightened her grip on him.

"Blair...wake up, I'm not food." He whispered, trying to keep from waking her mother up as well.

"Want...more...sweets~"

"Blair, I-I'm not a sweet… stop nibbling on my ear." He let out with a blush. 'I haven't been this close to a woman since ever, not even with the princess.'

"Zzzz… make me...candy.." She moaned as he shook his head.

'Ok, that's it, I need to wake her up now.' He thought before he tried poking at her side.

"Nng, stop it..." She groaned as she frowned in her sleep.

'There we go, just a bit more!' He thought poking a bit harder.

"Ugh, hu- what?" She groaned as her eyes opened only to look down to see a blushing Link in her grasp. "Hey, did you wake me up?"

"Yes, but you tried to eat me, you were nibbling on my ear." He said with a blush.

"I was?"

"Y-Yeah, I thought you should wake up… hey, any chance you could pus that boulder aside so we can get out? Now might be a good time to get out of here."

"Aw, but I'm still tired." She groaned with a pout.

"Really? I thought you wanted to leave… I can make you breakfast if you get us out?" He offered nervously. 'If she goes back to sleep she might eat me for real!'

"Ooh! Ok, deal." She said as she got up quickly with a grin. 'Breakfast, breakfast, he's going to make me breakfast~'

"Just make sure your mom doesn't wake up."

"You got it." She whispered as she made her way to the boulder. 'Oh, I can do this, and if I get caught I'll just tell mom I wanted to get a drink.'

She grabbed at the large rock and started pushing against it to make it as silent as possible. 'Come on, I just need to move it enough for me and him to get out!'

Said hero kept an eye on Blair's mom who kept on snoring. 'Man she is a deep sleeper, good for us then, huh?'

Blair groaned and pushed harder, but when moving the boulder caused it to hit the edge of the cave with a loud thunk. She and Link both froze as they slowly turned their heads in fear towards her mother as she started to stir.

'Crap!' They thought as Blair began to push as fast as she could.

Her mother groaned and rolled on her back while rubbing her face. "Ugh….stupid keese bangng on the wall...zzzz"

'Oh thank goddesses, she's not completely awake yet.' Thought Link as Blair moved the boulder a little more. 'Come on Blair, you're almost there, you can do it!'

'Almost there!' She thought as she gave it one more shove before stopping. "There...now we can go."

Link ran over before the two of them rushed away from the cave.

"Oh man, I didn't think we would make it." He panted as they ran.

"I know, I was already thinking what I'd have to say to my momma if she saw me."

"What would you have said?" He asked with a chuckle.

"That I had to go get a drink and that she was still tired and hallucinating you being there."

"Something tells me that's bit of a stretch."

"I was panicking." She said with a huff as they stopped running and realized they were at the edge of the valley. "So… wanna make breakfast then get out of here?"

"Well I did agree to it, plus we'll need our energy." He said as he began to set up the fire. "One pair of omelettes coming up!"

"Omelettes? What are those?"

"They're cooked eggs with a small bit of ham and veggies and cheese in them, they're really good." He said as she scrunched up her nose.

"Eggs? But those are so small!"

"Well the ones I'm making are gonna be using several to make up for it."

"Fine… but I want some big piece of meat after." She said as he chuckled and began to cook the eggs.

"Of course, what is it with you and meat?"

"I've eaten meat my whole life, what else would I eat?"

"I can name so many other things, but I'll get to that later." He said as he smiled. "Ok, your omelette is almost done, can you grab me a plate?"

"Sure...hey, when we leave...I can stay with you, right?"

"Uh….well…." He said as he paused. 'What do I tell her, it's not like I can take her to any villages and I hunt monsters...but can she be called one?'

"I know it's a lot to ask and I know we haven't spent much time together but...I like spending time with you, and you know a lot of stuff I don't, so you'd make the perfect guide, right?" She asked as she kicked her front hoove a bit nervously.

"Well...I just feel like it'd be a problem because your mom would be worried scared."

"Well, yeah, but… I don't want to stay trapped here and if I don't leave with you mom will cover the hole as soon as she sees it and I'll be stuck here!" She spoke up while setting down some large leaves as plates which Link set the omelettes on. "Please, let me come with you, I wanna learn everything I can."

"Well… um, I….I suppose it couldn't hurt if you stick around for a bit after I leave." he said, unable to say no to her pleading eyes. 'Damn it, it's like trying to say no to a large cat.'

"Yes! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried happily as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

Link groaned from the grip as she shook him with his face rubbing against her chest. 'Keep it together Link, she's just overenthusiastic!'

"Thank you!" She laughed happily before letting him go and picking up her omelette. She bit into it while going wide eyed. "Hey, this is pretty good."

"See, I told you." He said as he bit into his own. "Now then, once we're done let's blow this thing wide open."

"You got it...uh...wow, I forgot to ask what your name is."

"Link, it's Link." He chuckled as her eyes widened.

"Wait, Link? As in the Hyrule hero?"

"Yep, why, have you heard of me?" He asked as he put out the fire.

"Yeah, my great great great grandpa knew a warrior named Link."

"Ah...in a good way or bad way?" He asked as he looked up at her. 'Oh crap, this might not end well.'

"I don't remember, all he said was that the warrior was very powerful."

"Ah, ok, well he wouldn't be wrong, though I did lose a lot of my strength recovering over 100 years."

"Wait, you've over a 100 years old?!"

"Only technically, I was in healing/stasis for the entirety of it, so I didn't age physically or mentally during that time." He tried explaining with Blair tilting her head.

"Stasis? What is that, is it like an omlette?"

"...let's just say I'm around your age mentally and physically, it's magic." He replied before reaching in his bag. "I'll get the arrows ready, and when I say go we make a run for the hole."

"Right, let's do this." She said with a nod. 'I can't wait, soon I'll be free!'

Link got the arrows out and moved over near one of the rocks before counting his arrows. "Alright, hopefully seven can do the trick."

"I hope so, because once we do this momma is definitely going to wake up."

Link notched the arrows up and grunted to keep them all from going off too soon. 'This is going to be big, I hope I don't blow up as well!'

Blair watched as he let go and saw them hit the rock, before each of them went off exploding like dominoes. She backed up as the rock crumbled like it was made of paper mache as she crossed her finger. 'Please work, please work, please work!'

'Come on, please work, I don't wanna die!' Thought Link as the dust began to clear and he grinned. "It worked, Blair it worked! Let's go!"

"WHAT WAS TH-BLAIR! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Oh no, momma's awake!" Said Blair as Link paled.

"Then we gotta go!" He cried as they heard a boom before the rock blocking the cave landed right next to them with a large indent in it that looked a lot like a giant fist. "Now!"

"BLAIR! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I think you might be right." She said nervously as the ground began to shake.

"BLAIR! DAMN YOU HYLIAN! DID YOU KIDNAP MY BABY?!"

Link and Blair started running towards the hole. Blair dived in only to stop halfway. "What th- am I stuck?! Push me Link, push me!" she cried as her horse half refused to fit through the hole.

"Hang on!" He called looking at it and steeled himself to keep his mind focused and started pushing. 'Keep it together Link, you need to do this to live!'

"BLAIR! COME ON HONEY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Hurry Link!"

"I'm trying!" He cried as the sounds of the angry mother got louder and louder. He gave one last push before she finally went through. "Yes! Now hold on, I'm coming!"

"BLAIR! WH-YOU!" Cried the mother Lynel as she burst out of the woods and saw Link right before he was about to go through the hole. "WHERE IS SHE YOU BASTARD?!"

He turned and paled seeing her look livid and gulped. "Uh….sleeping?"

"Bullshit, the rock was moved and she was gone! You kidnapped her, you must have, what did you do to her?!" She growled as she pulled her bow off her back.

"N-Nothing! Really!"

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?!" She roared as he panicked and dived through the hole. "You aren't getting away that easily!"

'Crap crap crap crap!' He thought as he reached the other side to see Blair nervously waiting for him. "We gotta go, now!"

"I know, I heard her!" She said as she grabbed him and put her on her back right as the wall behind them exploded, leaving a massive hole.

"Get back here!" She cried before seeing them and froze. "You...Blair...what is this? Why are you mounting my daughter?!"

'Oh crap, why did she have to word it like that?!' Thought Link with a blush. "Blair, now might be a good time to go...Blair?"

"I-It's not like that momma!" Cried the Lynel nervously. "I...I want to see the world, and I want to do it with Link!"

"Blair are you mad? He's just going to trick you!"

"No he's not! He's nice, and I-I don't want to stay in the valley anymore mom, I'm sorry!" She spoke while trying to glare. "He's already shown me stuff that I never would have tried if I listened, he actually managed to make mushrooms tasty!"

"Honey please, the world is too dangerous, you'll get hurt out there, in here it's safe, you won't have to worry about anyone trying to kill you!"

"Or grow better." Link idly remarked to himself.

"You stay out of this! Honey, please, think about this, you just met him! How do you know he is who he says he is?"

"Because he can prove it!"

"How?!"

"Uh...well...I could show you some of the wonders of food." Spoke up Link nervously. "Like, maybe show you how to make fire whenever and which foods taste amazing together."

"That's it, that's what you used to seduce my daughter into going through with this crazy plan, to leave me?!"

"What?! No no no! I-I didn't seduce her!"

"It's not like that mom, he can do amazing stuff, besides, if he wanted to hurt me he would have done it while we were sleeping together last night!"

"What?!" Her mother went wide eyed. "He...He was sleeping in the same cave as us?!"

"Yeah, I even held him while he slept, I'm sorry! He was very comfortable, though he did wake me up when I started nibbling on him…"

'Please shut up before she kills me!'

"Nibbling? Held him?" Her mother spoke in shock. "You mean...like how you would do that to a mate?"

"W-What? No! No no no, I was nibbling his ears in my sleep momma! I made him sleep next to me so he would be better hidden!' She cried with a massive blush.

"I swear, I didn't originally wanna bring her with because I knew this would happen. You'd get mad, be upset, and probably want my skin." Spoke up Link.

"You're not wrong." She growled as he gulped. "But honey, why would you want to leave me, was I not doing a good enough job raising you?"

"It's not that, it's just...well living in a valley my whole life is boring! What's the point of being safe when there's so much stuff I don't know? I never bothered with cooked food because I figured eating it raw was great, but when I tasted it cooked and tasted more different food, it made me realize I wanna learn more about the world. I can't do that living in a small valley, especially when he's not once tried to kill me since he helped heal my wound."

"But…but...I just don't want you to get hurt honey, I never intended to keep you ignorant to the world." The mother said as she lowered her weapons. "Oh Honey, I'm sorry I made you feel that way, can you forgive me?" She asked as she held out her arms for a hug.

"Of course momma." She said with tears in her eyes as she rushed towards her and hugged her as her mother smiled.

Link himself silently sighed in relief and kept quiet. 'That's sweet.'

"So… you're not mad that I want to go?"

"I can't stay mad at you honey, that's why I'm coming with you." She said as Blair and Link looked up at her in confusion.

"Wait, say again?" Spoke up Link.

"Please, do you really think I would leave you alone with my daughter HYLIAN?" She said as she glared at Link. "I'm coming with to make sure everything goes alright, got it?"

"Um, momma I don't thi-" Blair started before her mother frowned and gave her a 'do you really want to finish that look' before gulping. "-nk that Link has enough food with him for the both of us, we'll have to go hunting soon."

"Glad to hear that honey." She said as she patted her head before glaring at Link. "I'm keeping my eye on you, hands where I can see them at all times, got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am…" He nodded quickly.

"And Blair, if things go south and we can get rid of him, say the word." Whispered her mother.

"Momma!" Whined Blair as Link gulped nervously.

'What just happened?'


	4. Female Dash and Danny

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Dash and Danny

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Paulina strutted down the hall towards her locker with her books held close and her usual smile ready to make any mere geek swoon at her feet. All she saw, she ruled, and they knew it. While losers like Fenton and that Sam would pretend otherwise, Paulina was the most beautiful and powerful girl in the school.

She brushed her hair behind her ear when she walked by a few of the hopeless math nerds and was rewarded when they gave dopey, blushing smiles before falling back as she inwardly laugh. 'You can stare all you want, but you won't be getting any of this.' A shiver went down her spine, both at the sight of peasants falling at her charms and the thought of her ghostly rightful boyfriend. She was reserved, despite what SOME people might think.

After a few more minutes and some turns, she reached her destination and found one such slow-learner waiting. She gave a frown and walked over to her locker to turn the combination without turning to him. "What is it Dash?"

"Paulina, babe. You're looking real good today" As if she EVER looked anything less "I was thinking that I'd hit nasty burger after school today and wouldn't you know it, there's room for an extra lucky lady." he gave his best 'charming' smile making her roll her eyes as she opened her locker door.

"And wouldn't you know it, I don't have time for that tonight." She threw her books into the locker and made a show of taking her time to find the others, holding the door between herself and the annoyance. When he tried to round the door, she tilted it between them again. Why couldn't he just enjoy the view of her bending over like everyone else? She worked hard on that view.

"Aw come on." he groaned. "What could be so important you can't come on by?"

"I'm sure I'll find something." she muttered to herself while looking at the pictures of her Phantom taped to her locker with a happy sigh.

"What was that babe?"

"I said I'm sure I'll find something." she said, slamming the locker and wheeling to face him. Sadly, he hadn't moved, though his eyes began to drift. Of course NOW he looked. "Look, why don't you go ask Kwan or someone else?"

"Come on Paulina, you know there's only one girl I want with me." Dash said, folding his arms, as if she cared.

"An I've made it perfectly clear Dash, that there is only ONE man for me. You are not him."

There was a pained groan from across the hall and her eyes snapped to the source. Great, now she had Fenton and his dorks as an audience. This was all Dash's fault. Her glare returned to him full force.

"Aw come on, I'm way more manly than he is."

"So you DO know? Apparently you've lost sense of where YOU stand in comparison." she smirked. Dash frowned and crossed his arms.

"That guy might be a ghost and a big hero, but where is he now huh? If he was really your one guy, then you're probably his third or fourth girl. He's probably got tons of girls flocking to him."

There was another groan from across the hall, Fenton must have been having an off stomach day. Manson apparently thought her pain was funny from the way she was chuckling into her hand. Worst of all Fenton seemed to be reluctantly NODDING. He was going to REALLY suffer later, but back to the subject...

"He WILL be mine dash, it's destiny. The two most attractive and influential people in amity park BELONG together, and I wouldn't settle for anything less anyway." she huffed while tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got english."

"What does he have that I don't? I mean really?" Dash ignored the level stares from anyone who had ever seen the phantom so much as walk through a wall. "I bet he isn't even really that good-looking, he just…. I dunno, puts on a ton of makeup before going out. Face it Paulina," He flexed his arms. "I've got everything you really want."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh yeah? Well do you have snow white hair or the power to fly?" She laughed at the sight of dear Dash trying to think of a response. "You wish you could have what I want." She turned and strutted triumphantly to her next kingdom. Some people just couldn't take a hint. Now where was she? Ah yes, how to make her phantom see his feelings for her.

While that conversation went on, no one heard the silent chuckle of an unseen women or the faint smoke trail that went up through the ceiling.

"But..I...that's cheating!" Dash let out as she rounded the corner making him growl before turning to Danny and his friends. "What are you losers looking at?" Sam was leaning against the wall to support her laughter, Tucker was leaning on Danny, and Danny had gone a mix of pale and green.

"N-N-Nothing, just watching you crash and burn ahahaha!" Tucker let out holding his stomach. Sam joined him, redoubling her laughter while Danny continued staring silently at unseen incoming horrors.

Dash started to turn red before stamping over to them before grabbing Tucker by his shirt, picked him up, and slammed him against the lockers. "Shut your yap or I'll shut it for you!"

Sadly, Tucker just kept laughing. As Dash looked around, he saw more and more witnesses joining in. This was bad, and it was time to get out.

"Hey Dash, want me to let everyone know why Tucker's busting a gut?" Sam raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Or do you wanna let him down and take your frustrations out on a football?"

Dash growled, lowering Tucker slowly. Odds were, everyone here had seen everything, but he couldn't risk it getting worse. "Lucky you, that's where I was going anyway." he said, glowering at them all and very carefully staring nobody in the eye. He turned and marched off while Danny himself turned to his friends.

"Guys, we might have a problem."

"Your soon-to-be-girlfriend?" snickered Tucker. Sam was still laughing, but seemed to reign it in a n little and focus on him, nudging Tucker to pay attention.

"I'm talking about how someone else might have been listening."

That….mostly caught their Attention. Sam was suddenly serious while Tucker…. Would need a little more time.

"You mean a ghost?" whispered Sam…. But not very softly. This was amity park, ghosts had long since ceased to be a secret.

"Yeah, and I've got a funny idea on which one."

Dash started the tap and caught the water. A cool splash in the face later, he was staring his reflection in the scowling eyes. "I can't believe I got laughed at my those losers! This is all because of Paulina, her and her precious 'ghost boy'."

Dash trembled with fury, failing to notice the vapor falling from the air conditioner….

"Why can't she just open her eyes and see that I'm the whole package? That phantom jerk is-"

"Pretty dreamy, I'll admit, not that I'd ever tell him." came a woman's voice from behind him making him jump and whirl around before seeing the vapor slowly coming together to form a familiar genie ghost, Instantly recognisable to anyone with a y chromosome.

Dash blinked in surprise at seeing one of the local supervillains standing before him… and slicked back his hair. "Well hello there." he gave off the same 'charming' smile as before making her roll her eye.

"Oh save your breath casanova, I've already had that happen to me long before your great grandparents were together, and more times than I'm sure you've shared with yourself."

"That's okay, you don't look that old." Dash said in what he probably thought was a sauve tone.

Desiree's sole visible eye gave a stare level enough for both. "Look here mortal, I'm here on business. Someone's made a wish on you, and I'm not sure if that counts."

"Oh yeah? Was it some lonely chick wanting all this?"

"As far from it as conceivably possible." Desiree said, peering closer and beginning to circle him. Dash flexed for her, but she ignored it.

"Well, if you want, we can ditch the wish and make some of our own." Dash purred.

Desiree, for the first time in centuries, felt sick. 'Oh this male is just begging for what he has coming to him.' she shook her head. "Look, just hold still while I slip into something a bit more… interesting." she snapped her fingers before her body was covered in a pink cloud which slowly dispersed to reveal an overstretched Casper High cheerleader's outfit. Dash's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Hmmmmm, Paulina's design. She's been trying to make it official for months now… but the school doesn't like how low it sits on a normal girl" She hefted what would probably be an enticingly low cleavage on said NORMAL girl, and very nearly bounced free. Her inviting ruby gaze slid up to the audience in the room. "I take it you like?"

Dash answered in drool.

The arabic dream seemed to start floating as she gazed into space….. Her hand trailing a pattern he didn't recognise between her…. Okay maybe he could have been paying closer attention.

"She has such hopes for it too" she rolled through the air with the ease of pillow talk and set her head into her hands to gaze longingly into the mirror, leaning on the counter. "Think's it'll catch HIS eye, and then…." A sharp cackle. "Oh, that's a good one. you have to admire a trap like that."

The colors of casper high seemed to melt like running paint, revealing a black-and-white colour scheme with, he saw in the mirror, a familiar D/P emblem stretched out on the front.

Dash grit his teeth and looked back at the ghost's face. HER TOO? If he looked carefully he could almost see an outline of someone walking up and hugging her from behind...

"He might be a pain from time to time, but even I have to admit he has potential. And when he becomes an adult" she whistled softly, and it rubbed Dash worse than if she'd put the effort in. "What a catch he'll be then"

Dash very deliberately stared at her, not the mirror, and ignored the movement from the corner of his eye…. The voice that apparently didn't come from her… the BLUSH on her cheeks….

"Oh come on! That asshole isn't all that great! All he does is look like one of those goth rejects while looking as skinny as a twig! I could kick his ass all day long without breaking a sweat!"

Desiree, keeping her comments on phantom's a_ and the rear surrounding it to herself, seem to slowly freeze before turning to stare at Dash with glacial menace and a do-continue smile.

This wasn't the first time a ghost had been so focussed on Dash, and even he wasn't dumb enough to ignore what usually happened after. To his horror, however, he found himself still talking

"I mean all those people who think he's so great must be braindead! If I had powers I could do what he does twice as better, but I guess they all like the white and black emo looking douchebags flying around instead of a real man. No taste, I tell you, just a bunch of sheep going gaga over the pretty boy of the-"

Dash found his voice mercifully faded away to nothing, but the damage was done. The genie's smile had grown to a smirk before his eyes, painfully slowly.

A flicker of movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention to the mirror, where desiree had draw herself to her full height and was gritting her teeth as sharpened fangs. Her hair whipped about as a storm and her eyes flashed like thunder. He whimpered as his eyes slid back to the real thing….. And she hadn't moved an inch from her smirk.

"Oh? Sounds to me like someone can't...measure up."

"Well then," said the genie. Her eyes narrowed and her smirk grew, she was practically licking her lips in anticipation. She snapped her fingers again before her body was covered in a cloud again. Dash could barely blink before the vapors rushed forwards and swallowed him whole. "Let's see how it fits on YOU."

Sure enough, when his vision cleared Dash looked down to see himself wearing the short-shirt and skirt, hanging loosely off his frame where Desiree had, well, 'spaced out' the front.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" he screamed out embarrassed looking at the uniform with the genie smirking.

"What's the matter? Not wearing it as well as you thought?" She purred, suddenly behind his ear… "Not filling out the skirt?"

He felt her hands slip down his sides and cup his buttocks. It felt… weird, in a way he couldn't describe. His skin felt hot, and began to prickle at her touch, and his muscles began to tighten in an unfamiliar way…

"Not sitting at the waist right?"

Her hands trailed up his hips and began to softly stroke his sides…. Again, her touch excited his skin, and he felt his muscles jump at the attention…. But also soften… and suddenly he felt unbalanced.

"Shoulders sitting too high?"

The genie's sensuous grip quickly caught him as he topple and guided him round to face the mirror. Dash's gaze immediately went to the hot green babe wearing his jersey, which would normally be a major victory in his book…. But something was VERY wrong here. A familiar heat and sensual stroking at his shoulders caused his gaze to drop to his own reflection, where he could see Desiree smoothing down the folds at his shoulders….

Wait, it almost looked like..

"Mmmm.." behind him, a pair of red eyes gleamed. Dash feel the grip on one of his shoulders tightened, and a hand creep gently to his back. "Maybe it's your _POSTURE._"

The hand on hand back dug in with sudden force. Dash cried out as he felt his spine arch back and give way, shifting beneath his skin an her touch.

That…. Wasn't pain….

"H-Hey!" He felt the hand trail down his back and yelped as it slid between his legs, gently cupping and beginning to stroke. The ghost of temptations leaned into Dash's ear and began to whisper.

"Seems to me like you just need another minute to unwind."

More stroking, the heat was building, and it was getting harder to concentrate.

"Think about things…"

Whole body hot…. Tensions leaving….. Everywhere….

"Think about….. Danny"

Arms felt weak…. Legs felt… weak…. Getting….

...should be getting hard, but only feeling heat…

"Danny…. Danny."

Dash felt himself fade into the strange heat…. And opened her eyes.

"And wallah."

Dash blinked, and suddenly shot to her feet in shock at the girl in the mirror. She was staring at a woman with mid long blond hair and wide, blue eyes. A gentle pressure at the bottom of her…. Dash's gaze drifted down to see a noticeable sized chest behind the top of the cheerleading outfit, laying playfully against the counter, and a pair of wide hips visible behind them, straining against the skirt. She suddenly became aware of the feeling of a breeze against her legs…..

But her gaze was stuck on the chest, hypnotised. A pair of green hands crept around the sides, finger poised JUST above a pair of visible outlets.

"This IS fine work isn't it?... although…." Dash blinked and found herself chest to chest with the emerald menace, who was gazing critically down at their meeting valleys. "... They're nearly as big as mine…..and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"H-H-HEY!" Dash managed to say; eyes wide and feeling like she heard glass break. "What did you do to me?!"

Desiree's eyes flickered up to meet her own. "A favor, for that Pauline girl. This is my good deed for the year, any thoughts?" she smirked.

"I THINK IT'S A SICK JOKE YOU GREEN BITCH!"

The genie's eyes narrowed. "You're right, not big enough"

Dash suddenly found herself forced on the ghost for support for a sudden rush of weight to her chest. As she stopped to adjust her balance, her concentration was suddenly torn once again from the feeling of fabric creeping across her backside as her panties shrank down to a thong due to the sudden rush of flesh. With a flash of vapor, Desiree was suddenly gone, and Dash found herself tumbling to the bathroom floor.

The impact was cushioned, but that didn't make her feel any better. She looked behind her and gawked seeing her ass was now bigger and felt like two large pillows before turning back to her chest with horror.

"This MAY make it harder to win his attention later…." She rolled over in her shock to look for the musing voice, but saw nothing there….. "But it will certainly help me get it NOW. And grant a few wishes while I'm at it. You should hear some of the things people wish about YOU." Dash's eyes scanned frantically for her tormentor, the voice was beginning to sound hungry. "And I can't WAIT to hear what they'll wish about you NOW."

Dash froze in place as she felt an unseen hand gently cup her chin.

"But don't worry, this is about what Paulina wanted, remember? The masses can't touch you." A shiver ran up her spine as she felt a sharp sting from a slap to her rear. "All this is RESERVED."

The door to the bathroom gave a soft click as it swung open.

Dash scrambled to her feet, slipping on the tiles in her hurry to rise. With no-one at the door there was no-one in her way as she made record speed out into the halls, blindly charging for somewhere, ANYWHERE she could hide.

'Gotta hide gotta hide gotta hide!' she thought while trying to keep her eyes peeled for anyone. A sudden blur of movement to the sides of the hall passed her by and she thought she heard one of the nerds give a whistle, but as she turned to look she felt herself run into something at full force.

Stunned, she felt a warm body between herself and the floor…. And MOVEMENT down…. Her mind refused to finish the thought and shifted gears to anger in self-defence. She raised herself on her arms and glared at the unlucky pedestrian.

"Watch we're you're-" was all she managed before her tongue froze in mortification (not that she'd ever known the word). It was Fenton, blushing red as her new uniform and staring like a deer caught in her headlights. Even with her back arched she'd STILL not lifted her cleavage off of him, all she'd done was open her valley wide for his gaze. "Fenton I-"... ste stumbled, then clamped her mouth shut and pushed off of him with as much force as she could muster, unfortunately pressing the even closer for a brief moment. Even as she sped out the front door and left the school behind, she could stills feel the impression of his flesh on her skin.

She needed to fix this NOW.

Dash rushed down the street without stopping once to see where she was going. All that mattered was that she put as much distance between herself and the school. Throwing everything she had into her momentum, Dash could almost swear she was faster, as if something was pulling her forward….. She glanced down at her breasts which seemed to bounce with each stride and faltered. With her new momentum and the extra weight, Dash quickly lost balanced and stumbled headlong into a garbage can.

She groaned and rubbed her head and heard an amused laugh through the ringing of her ears. Desiree was back. The sultry sadist appeared above her, rolling in the air and lazily drifting out of the punches Dash swung at her.

"Ohhhhh dear. Playing in the filth? You'll ruin your uniform after I worked so hard on it." Desiree pouted. "Don't worry, I'll drop another of at your house before you leave tomorrow." A thrown boot passed through her head, she didn't seem to care. "Why so angry? You'll be thanking me soon enough."

"Screw a new uniform you bitch! Look at me! I was being gawked at by a bunch of nerds! I had to get out of there fast!" She shivered. "They had their creepy nerd eyes all over me because of….. These." She hissed, gesturing.

"Believe me, they were watching you bounce back here too. But it isn't all bad." Desiree said, a curiously soft look on her face for someone who'd just flared their ghostly fire-hands. She spread her fingers and arms in a caster's pose, bearing an excited, almost giddy grin….

"Desiree!" came the most recognisable voice in amity park

"Guess that's my cue to leave! Try and savor this, you only get to meet him once. See you at school." The green menace dissolved into smoke on the wind, and a tall dark and glowing silhouette of a man burst through to land in front of Dash.

She tried to screech a threat, tell him to look away, but she made eye contact and immediately her tongue felt heavy, her cheeks flushed and her body heated….. OH….

"Desiree!" he yelled looking around with a frown. "Where'd she go?" His gaze fell on her victim, a blond girl in a familiar looking uniform, the mysterious girl from the hallway. He'd followed her on a hunch, She'd seemed so panicked that ghosts where probably involved, and had gotten lucky…

Not that lucky… okay MAYBE her being the curviest girl he'd ever seen had affected his decision a little, but he'd managed to keep himself from gawking at her rear and had managed to really force himself not to peak at her chest. This was a person, and a victim of a haunting, not some centerfold, no matter what his hormones said.

"Um….. are you alright ma'am?... Did you …..see where a green ghost went to?"

She shivered in place, staring him in the eye. It was getting a little creepy actually….. He HOPE she wasn't another fangirl, he'd seen that look before in girls like Paulina, right between when they started drawing up marriage plans and the best angle to pounce, but this time it seemed different somehow….. kind of endearing, huggable even….

The rippling probably helped.

Still not a centrefold, despite the resemblance

"You didn't say anything to her did you? If you did, I REALLY need to know what it was…" he spoke to her with the girl gulping and looked like she was about to say something.

"Wow you're hot." she got mumbled. Sigh…. Better let her get it out.

WHAT? What did she just say? Dash clamped her mouth shut as tight as it would go, any feelings of gratitude forgotten in her shock.

"Uh, well thanks, but you didn't answer my question." Her eyes locked onto his face and she began to see red. "Take your time." the condescending _ said gently.

Dash opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind.

And it hung there, the red immediately faded to soft pink.

"Uh…."

Danny smiled warmly at her and her mind froze. Something seemed to occur to him though, and panic began to show at the edges of his expression.

"You...didn't wish for something brain related did you?... Okay, no need to answer, just nod your head or shake it. Do you understand?"

Dash found herself nodding, and felt a comforting pressure around her hands through the daze… oh, he was holding them…

That was nice.

"Did you make a wish?"

She shook her head slowly, keeping eye contact with the soft, welcoming green….. GREEN.

Her teeth clenched and her rage bubbled forth again. The phantom before her blinked and drew back, good. Nothing was stopping her anger this time…. That green &^%$# would pay!

"Woah! Woah! I can tell you're new in town! But you have to calm down, It's not going to do you any good to just run after her! Ghosts can be dangerous! And Desiree is one of the worst!"

Dash simmered, but she let his words wash over her… right….. Desiree was dangerous… no use just charging in, had to plan this out, make it hurt….

"I get that she scared you and I'm REALLY impressed by how much you're ready to stand up to her," he should be "but MAYBE leave it to me? I have experience in these things, and I can PROMISE I won't let her get away with… whatever she did."

Yeah… that made sense….. Let the phantom set her up and SHE'LL knock the green ^%$# down….. Alright! Teamwork!

"Do you know which direction she went at least?"

Dash stared at the last flecks of vapor and sadly shook her head.

"Guess I'll have to look all over." he muttered.

Dash felt a sudden jolt and drew back her hand to slug him, only to find a surprised looking ghost boy lifting her up. Thankfully he seemed too distracted by something to notice her fist.. So she pretended to roll her shoulder.

Seamless.

"I'll get you back home in case she tries to come back. You'll be safer there."

"Oh" Dash, blushing. "No… no need…."

"So you can talk?" Phantom said, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"C-Course I can…but ….. Really, I'm fine. There's no need to….."

A garbage can tripped over and Fash leaped a foot into the air, coming down in phantom's arms. Apparently ghosts blushed differently, when you were close enough to compare.

"Mmm….maybe you could walk me to my street."

"I figured maybe a little flying would be faster, hope you don't mind."

The view was…. Beyond description. The lights below, the clouds moving across the city, the icy gre...blue sky. And Yet, she'd never felt safer, more sure that nothing could get to her. Well, except the cold. Which was definitely why she was shivering.

"So, this is your stop?"

"Ye- ahem, yeah… you can let me down here and…. I'll see you…." Dash broke off, unsure what to say. Hopefully she'd see him soon so they could teach that ghost a lesson but for some reason the words were sticking in her throat. "...see you around."

He nodded at her reassuringly and she watched him fly off to parts unknown…. Her parents were surprised at first, but in amity park they'd quickly learned to accept the unexpected. Of course they did offer to take her to the hospital since having a daughter WAS a sudden change. Dash, however, had refused. The less people knew about this the better, and tomorrow Phantom would fix everything….

"Damn it!" groaned Danny as he made it back to his own room and changed back. "I've looked all over the town, and no Desiree. She must have gone off somewhere else."

Just out of sight, the genie in question was cackling to herself as she awaited what tomorrow would bring...

As Dash walked through the school doors, she lowered her gaze to avoid the turning heads. The last thing she wanted was to be the centre of attention when she had a genie to find. Pushing past Fenton and his gang Dash headed straight for the men's… on second thought, maybe she'd look around first…..

"That her?" whispered Tucker.

Danny nodded, giving her a calculating stare. "Yeah, but i'm surprised she's here. She seemed pretty shaken up yesterday…. And pretty dead set on catching Desiree…"

Sam paused, sizing up the stranger as she hovered outside the men's room…. "You don't think… she's here do you?"

They paused as they watched the girl slowly turn to the ladies room and walk inside. Sam frowned, had she really just leered before going in?

"I'll follow her, you two keep a look out for Desiree."

Danny nodded his thanks, and slipped off to go ghost for the inevitable confrontation. Tucker nodded, then mainly just looked nervous and tried to keep his head down.

Dash herself looked around the bathroom and so far didn't see anyone else in there. No girl's changing, no green ghosts. She scowled, total waste of a trip. She was about to turn and leave when she spotted that Manson chick coming in the door. Had she seen her? Dash backed away from the door, as casually as she could, not taking the risk.

As she passed one of the stalls, there was a flushing sound and her eyes darted to the door. Dash shrunk into herself as Paulina walked out and past her, stopping at the sink to wash her hands. To her horror, Paulina's eyes drifted in the mirror before snapping to her own.

"What are you looking at?" Paulina turned on her heel and delivered a well-rehearsed glare, face to face. "And who are you?"

"You already know me Paulina, it's Dash!"

Behind her, Manson's footsteps stopped… apparently she'd heard. Fantastic.

Paulina's eyes widened, then narrowed as she swept up and down the new Dash. "Oh really? YOU'RE supposed to be Dash? Right, and I'm that goth loser Sam." The preppy princess began to circle her prey. "Hmm….." she took it all in, the legs, the familiar dress, the figure that she knew somehow….

She couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen this girl before, but she fumed the more she saw…. This was a fantasy, this was HER fantasy. This was supposed to be HER….. but instead she was standing there with, huh, Dash's colors.

"So…. if you're Dash…. Then this… what is this?" The latina said, slowly, daring her to deliver a satisfying answer.

"That stupid genie bitch did this to me!"

Paulina looked her in the eye, slowly stepping forwards. That wasn't enough. "Why? You ask for a girl that could stand you?"

"No, because she said it was YOUR FAULT!" she snapped with Sam's eyes widening outside the door. "I lost my muscles, voice, and junk because of YOU! And now look at me!"

Paulina, as she always did when someone suggested she had a fault, scoffed. "And what, pray tell, did I wish for?"

Dash could see Manson in the mirror, approaching slowly with a thoughtful look like she was approaching a mad dog. Well, she DID feel some bite coming on

"I DON'T KNOW! Another punching bag? Another way to gawk at yourself? Someone dumber than you? What matters it that YOU did this and your green friend did you a favor so you can FIX IT! Or I'll tell everyone you're buddy buddy with a ghost and you can join Manson over there at the freak's table."

Paulina stopped circling, in just the right spot for two seperate sets of eyes to burn their displeasure at the idea into hers. "Oh, so you think we're friends? Please, sounds to me like you're just wanting to blame someone else over your makeover. You probably just wanted to be like me and are having second doubts."

"Be like…" Sam's eyes lit up, "Wait, didn't Dash say he was..."

Paulina froze, huh. That's where she'd seen this girl before, it was HER fantasy self. Everything she'd wanted…..

Dash paused, then grinned… "Oooh, that's it…. I was everything you wanted…. And you couldn't handle seeing me turn you away! So you called up your friend and had her…. Okay i don't know what you were planning but it's all clear now! YOU did this to me!"

Paulina and Sam shot a rare look of truce to each other. If Dash wanted to dig themselves into this hole they'd let her…. But still….

"So, Desiree is… here?" said Sam.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was hiding and having a good laugh right now!"

"And…. all of this is her doing…. So why did she attack you?"

Dash fought down the sudden flush of heat to her cheeks. From the way those two harpies stared, she'd only been kind of successful.

"Paulina…. What exactly did you want in an ideal you? And does it have anything to do with…. Inviso Bill?"

Paulina's eyes widened before recalling her words from before. "Everything I could want…. Ooooh…" Paulina Saunteed up to dash and leaned in. "You've got the looks, you've got the moves, but you don't talk right…. Unless, of course, you have his ATTENTION."

Dash fought furiously to deny it, realising what she was saying. But the words caught in her throat, and she giggled. GIGGLED. Sure, he was handsome, but they were only working together until they caught Desiree and then they'd go their separate ways and she'd have to find some other way to catch hi….. Oh no. The color drained from his face as the sharks ahead of him grinned.

"Manson, I think Fash here needs a lesson in what happens when you mistreat a lady"

"Paulina, I think we're BOTH going to enjoy this."

The two grabbed Dash by the shoulders, pushed her against the wall, drew a deep breath and shrieked at the top of their lungs.

"GHOST!"

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Lending a hand of course." smirked Paulina.

Footsteps grew louder and louder as the panic began. As Dash was marched out of the bathroom she saw stampedes of students rushing past and a crowd of the morbidly curious gathered to peak around the corners. As her eyes raced from face to face, Dash saw it was almost entirely composed of girls. Who were now staring in horrified fascination as Sam and Paulina seemed to team up against his stranger.

"I always did like a crowd." sighed paulina happily.

A small ripple in the wall of onlookers gave way to Valerie as she pushed through. Though she failed to see a ghost she didn't even break stride as she stepped forth and asked what everyone was thinking.

"What are you all doing? You're blocking the halls for everybody else, and we DON'T call ghost without a good reason."

"This here," they tossed their prisoner forward and she stumbled into view. "is our own dear Dash" a surprised murmur grew from the crowd, and more than a few jealous glares.

"Hold up, what?" spoke Valerie looking at the girl over with a raised eyebrow. "Are you trying to mess with us? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's a GIRL, not a guy Paulina."

"Dash here, apparently mouthed off to the wrong ghost, and Desiree has decided to give us all a little treat." more murmurs, darkly happy ones. "We've all been targets of this jerk's flirting, all had him leer at us and tell us how we belong to him. Well I think this new makeover for him is a pretty funny situation for karma, don't you all think?"

The start of a few cheers rose though the crowd, and Dash began to sweat. She couldn't see a gap, there was no way out. Sam and Paulina were backing away, but the two of them had blocked the door, and none of the girls looked like they'd let her by easy.

"And it's going to get better…. Because Dash here is about to put on a little show. We've all heard him rant about 'phantom fangirls.'" angry cheers now, and a few chuckles "Well, with a ghost alert, it's only a matter of time before-"

He was here. The ghost boy himself came flying over to the area and looked around. This of course got some happy gasps and looks from the crowd. But Dash didn't care, she was transfixed.

"Is everyone alright, where's the ….. Um….."

Phantom's gaze looked for the cause of this commotion and found nothing. They briefly flicked to Sam and Paulina, before catching sight of the stranger from yesterday, fallen to her knees and staring at him like….. Wow….. that was some deep cleavage…..

The phantom was here, staring at her with an odd intensity, Dash could think of nothing else. This was her chance too….. She couldn't even think what.

'Damn it! He's really here in front of me! Come on Dash, keep it together!' she trained her eyes on his own. She could feel herself falling into his gaze, but it was better than letting her own…. Wander….

Oh, he was offering his hand…

And he was talking. "Are you okay? Did Desiree come back?"

Forget Desiree, she was the furthest thing from Dash's mind right now. With her hand in his nothing felt like it mattered. All that mattered was how warm and safe she felt, and the distance between his lips and….

Dash's mind screeched to a halt as it realised where it had been going. She gave a quick shake of her head and turned before running. "I-I gotta go!"

"Hey, wait!"

She didn't want to risk it, without even looking she knew the phantom would be after her to try and help (sigh… no!) and those backstabbing fangirls would be after to gawk at her. The minute she looked back though she'd trip, or twist her ankle or run into a wall and then there's be no escape!

….wait, shouldn't she be outside by now? Why was she running so slowly? Why were her hips swaying so much?

Was she…. Was this a sashay?

Dash threw herself forwards with everything she had. The tiles beneath her feet turned to grass as she ran out onto the football field. Empty, no one to see, no one to hide her. Scanning for something, anything to hide her from the phantom, her eyes settled on the bleachers. She rushed over as fast as possible and got under the shadows before trying to catch her breath.

Her breathing grew heavy though, as she remembered what students DID beneath the bleachers, and how soon the phantom would be her with her…. Alone….

…. The urge to give in a little was growing… maybe just a taste.

"Hey! Wait up!" came her hero's voice. She felt herself lick her lips and saw him fly onto the field and look around.

"Over here!" she purred out making him turn and fly over while she felt her doubts pushed aside, with her mind currently running high off her newfound hormones.

When he phased through the bleachers, he didn't see the scared stranger she'd been since yesterday, he saw a girl confidently leaning against the posts. He blushed when he saw how how she emphasised her figure with her arching back. And his questions turned to stuttering mess when he realised she'd unbuttoned her shirt even further.

Oh… oh my

"Don't worry ghostie…. We're all alone here" She sauntered closer, and fell gently forwards to rest her…. Everything on him. "You've been working so… hard for me. Has anyone ever thanked you for your help? I mean REALLY thanked you?"

"Uh...um...I...um…" he got out while trying not to shiver feeling her chest against his OR let a certain part of him show itself.

"I don't know…. And I don't know that I can EVER thank you enough….." she whispered. Wow, she was getting close "but I can try"

She closed the gap. She held his cheeks close Danny's eyes nearly going out of his head and felt something wet, smooth, and...HOLY SHIT!

'She's actually using her tongue!... And she's good… she….' his thoughts faded to warmth and bliss.

Dash watched the phantom melt in her hands and felt a thrill of accomplishment… among other thrills. Turnaround was sweet. She used her tongue to explore his beautiful face, and to her delight found him stumbling back weak at the knees, and promptly trip with her following after. On top and straddling him, she enjoyed the view. It was a good feeling…. But she'd have to see how it felt from down there later. For now though his face had turned even more red and she was starting to feel a bit stuffy.

Above the bleachers, where Dash was too distracted to see, their audience stood transfixed. Paulina and Sam most of all

"I…. didn't think it would go this far…" Sam muttered, eyes on the two. A jotting sound managed to tear way her gaze for a second thought….. "Paulina? Are you taking notes?"

"Yeah, what of it?" she raised an eyebrow.

"... can I have a copy?"


	5. Ingrid and Adam

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Ingrid and Adam

Series: My Gym Partner's A Monkey

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam smiled as he was currently running to school instead of taking the bus while holding some tickets in hand.

His animal friends were sitting on the steps of the school, waiting for their friend to arrive.

"I'm telling you man, bananas are definitely not suppose to be purple." Slips said, tilting his head at Jack's eggplant.

"And I'm telling YOU that they can be! Oh, it's Adam! Maybe he can tell you that I'm right!" Jack said, smirking at Slips with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys guys! I've got great news!"

"Adam, tell Slips here that bananas can SO be purple!"

"No they can't!" Slips hissed.

"Sorry Jack, but I have to agree with Slips on this one. That is clearly an eggplant, not a banana." Windsor said with his blank expression.

"Oh please, like you're some expert on bananas." he waved off. "I'm telling you, Adam here will tell you the facts."

"Uh, Jake? That's not a banana."

"What?!" Jake screamed and quickly looked at the eggplant. "You lied to me!" He threw it away, hitting someone in the distance. "Anyway, what's the news?"

"I just got tickets to the newest amusement park in town, and I invited you guys and Kerry."

"Whoa, rad dude!" Slips said, patting Adam on the back.

"This is going to be awesome!" Jake yelled, jumping around.

"Indeed." Windsor said with a slight smile.

"Wheres Ingrid and Lupe?"

"I think they went to the girls room or something." Slips said.

"Yeah, said they needed some 'girl time.' What does that even mean?!" Jake yelled.

"There are some things we may never know." spoke Windsor shaking his head.

Meanwhile in the girls room.

"So Ingrid, did your parents buy you those new jeans you wanted?" Lupe said, applying some beak polish.

"Nah, they said they'd just get dirty as soon as I bring them home since the habitat just got a fresh coat of dirt."

"Shaaame. They would've made your legs look great." remarked the toucan while looking her beak over. "Hmm, does this seem too much?"

"Naw, it's fine. How about me?" She turned to her, showing that she had powder, mascara, and lipstick smeared all over her face.

"Nice, you trying to be ready for something girl?"

"Hehehe, maybe..." She looks away, trying to hide her blush.

"You are!"

"Well... I might be getting ready to ask a certain someone out... today..." Ingrid said, fixing up her makeup.

"That's my girl! I...wait a sec, are you talking about Adam?"

"Pfft! What? No, of course not! W-Why would you, I-I would never... you're not buying this are you?" she asked with her friend face palming with her wing.

"Ingrid, as your friend, I say this because I care." she cleared her throat. "You need to drop that boy and go hunting for a real male."

"I know, I know! I just can't help myself! He's so nice, dorky, and just... adorable..." She said, slowly getting a goofy love struck smile.

"Girl, if you keep this up, you're gonna wind up alone with no man in your life." Lupe flew up and latched on to the neck and looked at the head. "You got the stuff men want, but do you see Adam going for them?"

"N-No... but maybe I haven't been trying hard enough?" She gave a nervous smile to her bird friend.

Lupe sighed before getting an idea. "Fine, if you're so sure about him, then prove it. You need to be more upfront and show him he needs you."

"Alright Lupe, I'll do it! So... how do I do it?"

Lupe facepalmed with her wing again. "This is going to end horribly..."

Meanwhile, after school, the gang were walking down the street.

"Hey Adam, how come humans always ride the bus? Is it because they're too lazy to walk?" Jake asked while walking on his hands.

"Well kinda, or they don't have bikes or can't drive."

"That's weird man. Sounds like being in a can on hot dogs on a hot sunny day." Slips said, shivering at the thought.

"Indeed, it sounds like a very unpleasant experience." Windsor added.

"Oh! Before I forget, I didn't tell you girls about the good news." he smiled at Ingrid and Lupe. "I got tickets to the new amusement park and have enough for everyone. Wanna come?"

"Like... a date?" Ingrid smiled wide.

"Technically a date consists of two people, unless with is a date consisting of multiple couples. Which is unlikely as our group since none of us are in any form of romantic relationship."

"Yeah, just the Three Amigos!" Jake shouted, hugging everyone.

"Uh, sure, let's go with that." answered Adam going along with it.

As everyone continued walking, Ingrid and Lupe walked behind to group to talk

"Eeee! This is my chance Lupe! Amusement parks are one of the most romantic places to go!"

"Si, which means you gotta show Adam you got what it takes to be his mate. You gotta try and get some alone time with him without the others around."

"That'll be easy! Jake will get distracted by the food, Windsor will probably get stuck over thinking one of the games, and Slips will probably fall asleep on one of the rides and never get off. And if I know you, you'll be looking for some hot tamales, am I right?"

"Oh you know it, I need me some spicy food."

"Wait, the amusement park is in the north part of town. Why are we in the west?" Ingrid scratched her head in confusion.

"Oh, well we need to pick one more person up." spoke Adam over hearing her.

Ingrid looked at their group and got a skeptical look as she glared at Adam. "Who?"

"Kerry."

"Keeeerrrrryyyyy?!" She growled, grinding her teeth as her face turned red and steam blew out of her ears.

"Uh, yes?" he replied while the others stopped walking while growing nervous seeing her expression.

Ingrid notices this and quickly smiles. "G-Greaaaaat."

Everyone one shrugs and continues walking, making it to Kerry's house. Ingrid though was steaming mad with Lupe trying to pat her on the back of her neck. Adam walked up to Kerry's front door and knocked, shaking a lot as he waited for her.

"You got this, you got this, you got this!" He repeated to himself. It opened to show the girl with a smile which made Adam blush and feel close to start blabbering on. "Heheh, h-h-hey K-Kerry... h-how are y-you today?" Adam said, sweating a ton as he tried to play it cool... it wasn't working.

"Hey Adam." she greeted before seeing the others and waved. "Hey there to you too."

"Sup dudette." greeted Slips.

"Yeah, hi..." Ingrid mumbled, looking away as she weakly waved.

"S-S-So I was uh, I-I mean we were wondering i-if you w-would like to, I-I mean if you're not busy w-we could..."

Jake jumps in between the two. "Wanna come to the amusement park with us?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Woohoo!" Adam cheered with his arms raised.

The whole gang was walking to the amusement park, Ingrid eyeing down Kerry the whole way. They all stopped as they walked up to the entrance.

"Y'all ready to paaartaaaay?!" Jake yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I am most certainly feeling excited for this event." spoke Windsor while keeping his expression.

"Yeah dudes, let get this party started!" Slips said, pumping his tail into the air.

"I'm gonna go wild!" laughed Lupe flapping her wings as fast and quick like a hummingbird while zooming around Ingrid's neck.

"Then let's go!" Adam cheered, only to be trampled by his friends.

Ingrid quickly runs beside him. "Adam, you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'll live." he groaned as the giraffe helped him to his feet.

'Heh, looks like Kerry trampled him. Some girl she turned out to b-'

Kerry rushed to Adam's side, interrupting Ingrid's thoughts. "You okay Adam?"

"Y-Y-Yeah Kerry, j-just peachy."

"Come on, lets go have some fun." She said, holding his hand as she drags him into the park.

He turned beet red with Ingrid also turning red, but not from embarrassment.

"That Adam stealing traaamp!" Ingrid yelled, scaring away a family.

Everyone was doing their own things. Jake eating, Slips sleeping on the rides, Windsor trying to figure out the perfect angle to get the ring on the bottle, and Lupe searching for some candy. However, Adam, Kerry, and Ingrid were together, trying to figure out what to do first.

'I need to make sure she doesn't try anything to get close to Adam.'

Adam unfolded a pamphlet with a park, looking it over. "Okay, what to do first?"

Ingrid looked at the map and immediately notices the Tunnel of Love, growing a large smirk.

"Oh, bumper cars! I love those!" Kerry said, pointing to it on the map.

"Really? Me too."

"Me three!" Ingrid yelled, her head getting in between them. She had a large smile on her face, but her eye occasionally twitched trying to hold in her anger.

"Oh, well maybe we could all go and try them out." offered Kerry.

"Sure thing, let's go!" Ingrid shouted, grabbing Adam's arm and dragging him to the bumper cars.

He stumbled with Kerry surprised before following behind.

The three arrived at the bumper cars and entered the one of their choosing. After the bell rung, everyone started driving and trying to run into each other. Kerry bumped into Adam and the two laughed. This got Ingrid furious and she rammed into Kerry, knocking her back a few feet.

"Oops, sorry." she chuckled. "Guess I don't know my own speed." Suddenly another kid rammed into Ingrid, letting Adam gently bump into Kerry

"You okay Kerry?"

"Yeah, that was a rush." she smiled making him smile back.

"That's good, thought maybe she bumped you a little too hard."

Ingrid watched the two laugh from afar, grinding her teeth, creating little sparks as she did.

After a few minutes the three got off the ride and were looking at the map again.

"Which one looks good next?"

"Oh, how abo-"

"How about the Turbo Typhoon?" Kerry interrupted Ingrid. "I hear it's the fastest roller coaster in the whole park!"

"Wow, I wouldn't mind giving that a ride."

Ingrid opened her mouth to say something, but came to a realization. 'Wait, roller coasters usually have two people sitting next to each other' She snickered wickedly. 'Which means if I can snag the spot next to Adam first, she'll have to sit elsewhere.'

"Uh, Ingrid? You okay? Ingrid? Helloooo?" Adam waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh yes Adam, I'm fine, just fine."

"Well then let's get going." Adam said, walking away with Kerry.

'You won't get a chance to sink your claws in Adam this time.'

The three head to the Turbo Typhoon and Adam was the first to get in.

'Alright, when Kerry gets in the cart that's when I'll hold... her hand...' He thought, blushing and sweating at the idea.

He suddenly felt someone enter the cart with him and that's when he made his move. His hand moved over and grabbed what felt like a hand, but with hard and solid digits. He became confused and turned his head to see who it was. Instead of Ingrid, it turned out to be Lola Llama.

"Hi Adam~" Lola said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Oh no you don't!" Ingrid yelled as she charged at her. She grabbed the girl before chucking her away from the ride. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "Alright, now time to-" She stopped as she saw the ride already started with Kerry and Adam in the same cart. "Darn it!"

A few minutes later, Adam and Kerry got off the ride. Adam's face was green and he had multiple stars swirling around his head.

"Ugh... that was too... fast..." He quickly rushed to find the nearest bathroom or trash can.

Kerry shrugged and looked around, seeing a moping Ingrid sitting on a bench and eating the leaves off a tree. She grew curious and walked over with the giraffe not noticing her. "Hey, you okay Ingrid? You seem upset." Kerry asked, taking a seat next to her.

Ingrid chewed the leaves in her mouth before swallowing and looked at the girl with annoyance before sighing. "No, I'm just fine."

"You sure? Cause it seems like your jealous Adam is spending time with me instead of you." Kerry stated, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"What? T-That's ridiculous!"

"Come on girl, I've seen all the signs."

"Like what?" asked Ingrid curious while also dreading it.

"Blushing all the time, getting angry whenever I'm near Adam, the fact that you beat up another girl that tried sitting with Adam? Anything ringing a bell?" Kerry asked again, still smirking at the giraffe girl.

Ingrid turned red and looked away while trying to whistle innocently.

"Okay then... guess you don't want my help." She got up and slowly walked away.

"Wait!"

Kerry stopped and turned to see Ingrid poking her hooves together and smiled.

"Uh...what exactly did you have in mind?"

"You got a cellphone?" She asked with a smirk.

After a few minutes, Adam exited the bathroom while drying his hands. "Well, that could've gone better." His phone suddenly vibrated as he got a text from Kerry. "Adam, meet me in the Tunnel of... L-Love?!" He shouted in shock and excitement. He started sweating at the sudden image of the two of in a boat and in the tunnel making him gulp.

He suddenly slapped himself. "No! You will NOT chicken out! This is your chance! I CAN DO THIS!" He screamed.

Everyone turned to him with either annoyed or confused looks.

He took a deep breath before pulling out the map to find the spot where the tunnel was. Once he did, he made a beeline for it. After a minute he made it to the Tunnel of Love and got into one of the boats. It rowed into the tunnel, but right before in entered Adam felt the boat bounce a little.

"Kerry? Is that you?" He asked, squinting to see who it was, but to no avail as the darkness of the tunnel shrouded everything. "Sorry I got here a little late, there was a bigger line then I thought."

"It's fine Adam. I'm just so glad you made it." Kerry said, her voice sounded a bit off.

"Well sure, I wouldn't miss this for anything."

The two sat there in silence for a minute.

"Hey Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why I asked you to join me on this ride?"

"Uh, no?"

"Because... I love you..." she said which instantly made Adam's jaw hit the bar to the boat while steam left through his ears. "Adam... kiss me..." As she said that, he could her the cartoony sound of lips puckering.

"W-W-What?" he got out while gulping and felt like fireworks went off in his head. "Y-Y-You mean...now? Now now?"

"Now or never Adam. What's it going to be?" She asked with a bit of sass in her voice.

'Oh man, I can't let this chance go!'

"Now pucker up and kiss me..." She said before once again making cartoony kissing noises.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and did the same before moving towards her. Their lips slowly connected as the exited the tunnel and into the light. Instead of Kerry, it was actually Ingrid who was kissing Adam!

"Mmmm..." She moaned with glee and satisfaction as her lips engulfed and massaged Adam's, smearing a lot of her lipstick on his face.

Said boy didn't notice though since he still had his eyes closed. 'I can't believe it, I'm actually KISSING KERRY!' He freaked out in his head, but his body melted into the kiss.

Her lips were soft with his heels tapping together before he felt something wet slide into his mouth. 'W-Wait... i-is that... HER TONGUE?!' Adam internally screamed, freaking out even more. 'Oh no, w-what do I do?! I've never thought w-we'd kiss like this so s-soon!'

'Mmmm! Oh yeah Adam, I've waited for this moment for a long time!' Ingrid thought as she slid more of her long tongue into his mouth, making sure to do it slowly so he doesn't realize she's not Kerry.

Adam himself kept it together while running around in his head. 'Do I do the same? Do I pull back? What?!'

'Hey man, don't worry. You just gotta chill and go with the flow.' A cool, calm sounding voice said in Adam's mind.

'Huh? Slips?'

'Nah dude, I'm just a fictional version of your friend that your mind created to help you not ruin this moment.' remarked the voice. 'And right now, I'm telling you to go with the flow, just go with what your gut says.'

'My guts?' Adam thought.

'Dude, just use your tongue.' The voice said with a sigh.

'Oh!' he replied back before sticking his tongue over to rub against 'Kerry's' tongue making said giraffe inwardly squeal.

'Oh yeah Adam, now we're talking!' She shouted in her mind as she held him close and swirled her tongue all around his, quickly filling his mouth with her long tongue and saliva.

'Woah! Kerry's getting really into it!'

As the two continued to make out, the boat came to a stop. Kerry watched the two, giggling as she hung up and put her phone away before walking away.

'Good luck Ingrid.' As she walked away, Adam slowly opened his eyes.

'Finally, I'm Frenching with-' His eyes bulged in pure shock. "INGRID!?'

"Oh Adam, I never want this moment to end! And that's why I'm gonna keep tongue wrestling you!" She shoots her head down on his face, going even more aggressive with the kiss, using the full length of her tongue.

"Mmmmm?!"

Ingrid's lips stretched as she pulled back, making a loud popping sound when their lips separated, a large strand of saliva still connecting their lips. "Oh Adam, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that..." She lovingly sigh with hint of success.

Adam himself looked shocked beyond belief with his face having a bright lipstick mark. "I-I-I..." He tried to speak, but was at a lost of words.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Adam thought for a bit, coming to a shocking realization. "I-I did..." He said with wide eyes. "B-But wait! I thought you...were Kerry."

"In that case, wanna try again?" She asked before puckering her lips.

He blushed seeing her lips and gulped. "Uh, maybe we-" Before he could finish, she pressed her lips against his, making a cartoony squish sound. He was caught off guard and was conflicted between trying to kiss back or leave this all up to Ingrid.

"Mmmm!" She moaned loudly as she slightly tilted her head back and forth, deepening the kiss. 'Oh it feels even better the second time!' she thought with Adam turning redder than his hair the more he felt her tongue lick around his own.

'O-Oh man, this is crazy! H-Her tongue is s-so long a-and slimy... b-but then... w-why does it f-feel so good?!' Adam thought, holding her snout as he mentally panics.

After a minute or two she pulled back and smiled with Adam completely flustered. He just sat there, his hair all messy, cheeks completely red, lipstick smeared all over his mouth, and his eyes wide open, staring into space with an occasional twitch.

"So Adam, how was it? Was it as good as you always dreamed?" She asked, fluttering her eyes at him.

"It was...it was...it was...wow."

"Oh... I-I understa-wait... really?!" She darted her head back at him in surprise.

"Yeah...it was wow." he admitted with a cough. "I mean, I never really expected you to...do that."

"Heh, neither did I. And I could say the same about you liking it." She said, scooting a little closer to him.

"But I'm confused, if you're here, then where's Kerry?"

"Who cares? Let's just worry about... us~" Ingrid whispered to him before start a new onslaught of kisses on him.

Kerry watched from a nearby lamppost, sighing to herself. "That boy sure knows how to pick them." She said, smiling as she walk away, leaving the boy to his giraffe girlfriend.


	6. Ochimushawomon and Sora

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Ochimushawomon and Sora

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Digital World-

We find ourselves in what looked like a dark and abandoned forest. It was cold, covered in snow, and devoid of all life, except for a few Chessmon armor littering the ground like a graveyard.

This was the domain of the Chessmon, well former until Myotismon destroyed the empire and left the remaining survivors to hide in the dark forests, where both black and white versions started to attack each other for 'causing' the events that transpired.

So far it was also the home of a mega that was dragging themselves through the snow.

That being a tall woman with long gray hair that went to her shoulders and over her chest, wearing a sleek black body armor with gold and pink colors near the pointed feet, her knees, and around her gauntlets, pink shoulder guards and a chest plate that covered her F cup chest, a small ass with a pink skirt that dangled long sharp blade like fabric around her waist and to her anchors, two long pink strings going from her pink helmet, with a pink headband with gems on it and two points to each end, to the large red hearts at the ends, a golden faceplate over her eyes and nose with a tiny cross on the front and tiny tips that looked reminiscent to a tiara, long pink lines going down her mask and to her cheeks, and holding a massive hammer with a gold tip at the end and a gold heart with a large red orb and a black hammer point on the very top of it.

This was QueenChessmon, former ruler of the Chessmon and now exile in her own lands. With all the Chessmon in disarray, it was chaos and no way to reel in her subjects.

It also didn't help that the KingChessmon ran away during the confusion and got deleted by a SkullGreymon a few months back. Which in turn, caused MORE panic and made her very upset as SHE was the one to protect the king, even if he was a coward and weakling.

"This sucks. My land is gone, my subjects have abandoned me, and that damn bastard disregarded his position. He should have stayed, then maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this." She growled while moving slowly across the snow. "But now….the Chessmon Empire...is gone and all hope is lost, thanks to the foolish ultimate level undead."

Just thinking about that arrogant vampire made her grip her hammer tightly.

"He will pay...for this transgression." She growled in rage. "I will….delete him…." she kept on walking before seeing something ahead of her sticking out of the snow.

As she got closer, she saw it was a large curved bronze scythe with a black base with leather around the midsection, had a golden skull on the bottom, and had a long chain with a black ball attached to the other end with a large open eye made of gold on it. And it looked like it was not only burned, but had fractures near the blade that looked similar to being hit with a hammer along with small traces of holy energy around it.

"What...the…?" She muttered while tripping and landed on her face. "Ah...ah...I'm almost at my….limits…."

She coughed and groaned while dropping her hammer.

As she laid there, her mind started to become aggressive with hate and malice for the one who destroyed her empire.

Myotismon himself.

"One chance….just one...that's all I ask to make….him pay..." She weakly said while trying to claw her way through the snow. "Just...one chance…."

Her hand reached out and grabbed the blade and wincing.

"That's all...I...ask!"

As the data flowed from her hand, the chain began to move and wrapped around QueenChessmon's neck, choking her.

"G-G-Gah!" She gasped out as the blade suddenly went into her chest and right though the backside. Her eyes widened and coughed while slowly going limp.

But not before a dark blue cocoon began to form around the body as the digicores of the recently deleted started to rise from their graves and float around like balls of pure fire.

(Elsewhere)

-Human World-

"Oh man, I'm gonna be late!" cried Sora rushing downstairs.

The reason for her lateness was simple, she overslept for class, and she's suffering the consequences.

She snatched some toast and started eating them while rushing out of her house. All the while dodging several bikes and cars that came her way.

But as this happened, she didn't know that the sky was starting to darken or that it was about-

BOOM!

Rain.

"Aw come on!" Sora yelled while running faster as hail began to hit her. "Ow!"

This kept on for a long while as Sora became dripping wet and was cold, angry, and wanted to go back to sleep.

"I should have looked the weather up last night!" She growled before heading to the school, only to see a poster that said 'No school today due to black mold outbreak'. "...FUCK!" she threw her bag down and yelled in frustration. "All that running for nothing!"

BOOM!

She growled while the rain increased in intensity and she became completely soaked. She turn and started heading back home after getting her bag and was thinking about getting a warm bath.

However, she made a wrong turn and accidentally went into a park.

BOOM!

All the while the storm increased with hail and rain coming down like cats and dogs in a tornado.

"I gotta get somewhere dry or I'll catch pneumonia." Sora cried out before noticing a large tear under her feet.

This tear slowly opened up as the storm began to change from rain to snow in an instant.

Which made Sora freeze up as the rain became ice in an instant.

"C-C-C-Cold!" she shivered while looking at the tear in unease and worry.

But that was also when something started to grab her legs with a pair of red eyes looking at her with hate.

"**You….!**"

Sora screamed before fainting from the cold and fright. A shadow came over her as everything went dark.

(Later)

Sora groaned while waking up back in her room, with several hot towels wrapped around her head and body while her clothes were nowhere in sight. "Ugh...wha...what happened?"

As she tried to get up, she felt extremely warm and was sweating like a dog. She finally got out of the towels before noticing she was completely naked. "Wait, how did I get home? And where'd my clothes go?"

That was when her mother opened the door a little. "Sora, are you awake?"

"Mom? Yeah, but...what happened?" she asked wiping her forehead. "I thought I was out in the rain."

"You were, and a snow storm apparently." She said while looking worried. "But thank kami you're ok."

"But how did I get here? I remembered going in the park by accident, and then...I thought I saw something weird, and then nothing."

"You were brought here….by our guest." She grumbled at the last part. "And she looked pretty upset about your condition."

"Guest?"

"Yes, she's in the living room." She said before closing the door. "As for clothes, I left some hanging behind the door. Dinner will be in five minutes."

"Thanks mom." she looked at her body and was glad she didn't freeze, but who was the guest? And what was that tear she saw before?

As she got up, she saw the clothes hanging on the door and began putting them on.

(A few minutes later)

Sora headed out her room while smelling dinner and sighed. 'At least I can relax without any school, but...wait! If dinner's already ready, then I've been out cold all day!'

As she walked into the dinning room, she noticed a empty chair next to her mother, who was just setting up the table. "Who's sitting there?"

"Our guest, after she's done screaming outside." 'Really, why wake up the neighborhood?'

"Screaming?" Sora was confused.

"DAMN IT ALL!" yelled a loud voice from outside the apartment complex. "DAMN IT ALL!"

"Yes, I don't know why she has, but if it's something she needs to do to get something out of her system, I won't pry too much."

Sora looked very lost while the screaming continued. "Ok?" 'Who is this woman?!'

"Go ahead and take a seat Sora, dinner's just about done."

She nodded while taking a seat. She heard the scream go on for a few more minutes before it went quiet. 'Weird.'

As this happened, footsteps could be heard.

"Ah. That felt good." said a voice similar to a depressed yet charismatic figure. "Thank you for letting me use your balcony, miss Takenouchi."

"Hopefully you got it out of your system."

"Same."

Sora blinked and was shocked to see a tall, pale blue skinned woman with long white hair that went into several long ponytails, dark yellow eyes, wearing nothing but long gray bandages that connected her torso, arms and legs together, black nails with digicode extending from her index fingers to her elbows, a very large J cup chest and large ass, a dark blue cloth around her crotch and went over her chest and shoulders like a v-string bikini, bronze shoulder guards, two broken and rusty looking katana blades sticking out from her shoulder blades, and had an exposed rib cage on the right side of her stomach that seemed to have been healed and possibly decayed over a long time as several dark blue digicore's floated in and out of the wound like fireflies, walking into the dinning room and took a seat at the table.

"Sora, this is who helped get you home." spoke her mom while trying not to stare and managed to keep cool. "She's...uh...I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

A computer screen appeared on screen while the woman sighed. "I am Ochimushawomon, the vengeance digimon. My data was created from the recently deceased of many to for my mega level form, and I live for taking revenge on those who end the weak and defenseless. My blades, Sugawara and Oiwa, can cleave though digicores and add them to my body to increase my powers, as I use Vengeance Slash to end my opponents and Kuchisake Slicer to sever their cores from the physical world. As for my sexual preferences, I'm a lesbian."

"Uh...nice to meet you?" spoke Sora, confused and also uneasy seeing the ribcage. "So...thanks, for bringing me back home."

She looked at Sora. "You were light, but it was the least I can do for scaring you."

"Wait, you mean that was you?"

"Yes." She said bluntly. "After all, you are too young to freeze to death."

"But wait, how did you know where I lived?"

"I asked." Ochimushawomon said while looking at the plate. "And then I saw miss Takenouchi at the front door and gave you to her."

"She apparently asked our neighbors before coming here." spoke up Sora's mom while bringing some food over. "At first I thought she had hurt you, but I was worried more about getting you warmed up and gave her the benefit of the doubt, but I still have a LOT of questions."

Sora nodded at this while Ochimushawomon's digicores floated around her face. "Yeah, like…don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing in the human world?"

"Hunting the vile Myotismon." She said with a frown. "For he did us wrong in the past."

"Us? What do you mean us?"

She pointed to the digicores around her body. "The core of the fallen, mine included."

"If you're looking for that creep, you're too late." spoke Sora's mom. "He's long gone, thanks to my daughter and her friends."

Ochimushawomon slowly looked at Sora, then at her mother, then at Sora again before banging her head on the table hard. "FFFUUUCCCCKKKK!"

The two girls jumped and held their plates up with the table shaking from each hit.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK…" she hit the table much harder for the last time. "FUCK!"

"HEY! Language!" spoke Sora's mom with a frown. "If you're going to have dinner with us, then you won't use that language inside."

She slowly rose up while pieces of plate got imbedded in her forehead. "Sorry, that will not happen again."

'She's nuts!' Sora thought in shock while seeing Ochimushawomon pulling out the plate shards from her forehead, which didn't seem to faze her at all. "Uh...what did he do, if you don't mind me asking?"

She sighed. "The cores tell me that….um...an empire was destroyed." She grumbled while trying to 'communicate' with the cores. "A Chessmon Empire I think they said."

"Chessmon? I've never heard of them before."

"They are digimon with two factions, black and white. Each side fight for dominance and to expand their empire, until Myotismon destroyed them, sent the cowardly KingChessmon into exile and caused their queen to flee." She frowned. "Her mind and core wish to destroy him for the sake of her fallen subjects and weak king."

"Weak?"

"He got eaten by a SkullGreymon." Ochimushawomon said bluntly. "A mega was eaten, by an ultimate."

That made both mother and daughter grimace.

"From the ashes I was created." She said while pointing to the shoulder guards. "With the help of a weapon of the enemy."

"And that would be?"

She nodded to herself before saying. "Phantomon's scythe. It was fused with the queen to create this form of vengeance against the mad undead king."

"So...you're her, but evolved?" asked Sora.

"Fused is the correct term." She said before looking at the food, which was steamed meat buns, and used one of her katanas to stab one of them. "As for the meal, shall we start?"

"Yes, but with the silverware."

She place the katana down and took the bun off before using a fork and knife. "My apologies."

(Later)

"That was good mom." spoke Sora.

"Thanks." She smiled while Sora washed the plates. "I added a bit of pepper for the beef."

"Many thanks for the meal." Ochimushawomon said while cleaning her blades. "It was tasty."

Sora's mother smiled at that while Sora was hesitant about the digimon still.

"So, now that Myotismon is gone, what are you gonna do?"

She shrugged. "Find a strong master, maybe a mate. I haven't decided."

"Does that mean you'll be going back to the Digital World?"

"No." She frowned. "I have nothing to live for there."

Sora groaned in her head.

"And I shall stay here until I find a mate or master."

"Wait what? You mean in my house?"

"Yes." She said bluntly. "If that is alright."

"Uh...mom?" Sora looked at her mother.

"As long as she helps around the house, I'm fine with her staying here until she straightens her life together."

Sora moved over surprised. "What?"

"Sora, I know it's sudden, but think about it. She was willing to help you when you needed it, is calm and reasonable, and it's not like I'm not use to this stuff. Being hypnotized by those damn ghosts will do it." she admitted strongly. "Besides, think of it like having a roommate who you can relate to, you could even tell her stories about what you and your friends have done."

Ochimushawomon places a hand on Sora's head while the digicores floated around her face and rubbed against her cheeks. "I will be a faithful warrior and servant, so shall we be allies?"

Sora jumped in surprise and looked at the digicores cautiously. "Uh...sure?"

She smiled. "Thank you, I will uphold your honor for as long as my body endures, or until my body is deleted."

A digicore floated around Sora's face and rubbed against her stomach, making her shiver in horror.

"C-Can you keep those from moving all over the place?"

"I can't. They come and go from my body like hornets." Ochimushawomon deadpanned. "But do you have a bathtub?"

"Yeah?"

"Good." She said while dragging her by the hand. "Because I need someone to scrub my back."

"W-What?!" she blushed while trying to pull her hand away. "You can do that on your own, can't you?"

"We are both women." She deadpanned. "And I cannot reach my back."

"B-But I-"

"Relax, I will wash your back as well."

"That's not the point!" she let out with Sora's mom chuckling.

'Something tells me things are going to get interesting around here.'

(In the bathroom)

SPLASH!

Sora grumbled while naked in the bathtub as Ochimushawomon, who was also naked and revealed more scars on her back as well as exposed ribs and hips, was right behind her with a sponge as she washed the digidestined's back.

"Your skin is quite smooth, like ice."

"I still can't believe you got me to agree." she muttered.

"Well I needed a companion." She said before washing the girl's hair. "And your hair seems….coarse and rough."

Sora frowned.

"But I like that in a person, it shows you have character and a tough body and core." She said while moving the sponge towards Sora's face. "Eyes closed please."

Sora sighed, but did so and let the digimon spread soap around her face. 'This woman is so strange, but her hands are so soft.'

In her head, the sensation of fluffy pillows and silk filled her head as the hands rubbed against her face, arms, stomach, and legs.

'Wow, that feels good.' She thought while not noticing the hands moving around her chest. 'Like really good...like I'm in heaven.'

"How is this?"

"Good."

"That's a relief, so I can continue?" She asked while moving the hands around Sora's ass and crotch, but the girl was too busy in bliss to comprehend what was going on.

"Mmm~ Yes~"

"Gladly." Ochimushawomon said while moving all over the ass and crotch. She then wiggled her fingers around the ass before splashing Sora with water.

'Ah~ This….is making me happy.' she thought, dazed and not realizing just what was going on. 'I wish this could go on forever.'

The digimon smirked while moving closer and washed behind Sora's ears. "You are doing great. Just a few more spots and then it's your turn to clean me up."

"Yeah yeah, sure." She waved off. "Just keep cleaning me up please."

'Huh, so she wants to go that far? How bold.' She thought with a chuckle. 'But it could just be the sensation of being rubbed by superior hands.'

'I feel like going back to sleep like this.' She thought while her mind started to drift into a hazy slumber.

"Ok, that should be good." Ochimushawomon said before seeing Sora's sleeping body. "How cute."

"Mmm night night." She muttered before falling completely asleep.

"Seems I'll have to wash her like this." She muttered with a smile before re-washing her body again.

(Hours later)

We find ourselves in Sora's room with said girl clothed and in bed, before she opened her eyes and groaned in confusion. "Ugh...what happened?" She muttered while noticing that she was in her bed. "And wasn't I in the bathroom?"

"You were, but you fell asleep."

She blinked while seeing Ochimushawomon right next to her on the bed.

"You were asleep for twenty nine hours."

"AHH!" she jumped back and fell off the bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked while digicores floated around the room like moths.

"Ow...what are you doing in my bed? And...wait, I've been asleep how long?!"

"Twenty nine hours." She said bluntly. "And you were adorable like a puppy while doing it."

"But...how?! All I remember was in the bath and letting you scrub me, and then...nothing."

"You fell asleep while I was washing your back." Ochimushawomon deadpanned. "And then I washed you again and dried you off before putting your clothes on and tucked you into bed."

"But why let me sleep that long?"

"Your mother told me to let you rest." She said. "After all, you looked so tired and she didn't want you to wake up groggy and irritable."

"Well I sure feel like it." she grumbled rubbing her face. "I know it felt good, but I didn't think it would be THAT good, I feel so embarrassed."

"Don't be." She smiled. "After all, it was your first time getting massaged by a woman."

"Just tell me what time it is."

"Ten pm, saturday."

Sora sighed in relief. "At least it's the weekend, which means I still have tomorrow to enjoy."

"About that." Ochimushawomon said while looking at Sora. "Your mother told me to babysit you while she's at work."

"What?! But I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"Yeah, she just wanted to be safe, after all you did, I quote 'fight in a digital based world all summer', end quote."

"That was years ago!"

"She's just worried about you." She said while smiling. "Plus you're safe with me."

'Yeah, safe with someone I just met.' she thought sarcastically.

"So do you want to rest again or do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"I could use some food."

She got up and walked out of the room. "I'll be right back, stay in bed and don't move."

Sora sighed and leaned back on her pillow. "Just great, I was hoping to hang out with Mimi tomorrow, maybe go to the mall."

Ochimushawomon poked her head out. "Oh, and tomorrow I'm coming with you. To protect you from muggers and rapists."

"Fine."

"Also your mother told me to help get you more tampons." She said as Sora blushed crimson red. "And some pads-"

"I GET IT!"

Ochimushawomon closed the door while Sora was blushing red. 'How cute, and my type too.'

(Later)

Sora groaned while with Mimi at the moment, but Ochimushawomon was right in between them. 'Why me?!'

"So you're her friend?" Ochimushawomon asked while digicores floated around the two girls. "How interesting."

"Well I have been with her ever since we got pulled into the Digital World." remarked Mimi while looking at the digicores and shivering.

"I see." She nodded. "So are you two close?"

"How close?"

"Da-"

"We are not dating!" Sora frowned. "We're just friends."

Ochimushawomon nodded before smiling. "Well as your babysitter, I will keep an eye on you and your friend as we search for tampons and p-"

"Not in public!" she yelled with a blush with Mimi trying to keep from snickering.

"Oh, but you still need tampons and pads. You are out of them, that and your bra got destroyed by the storm so we need to get a new pair of underwear." She said as several digicores floating into her open ribcage. "Maybe a size up?"

Sora growled with Mimi clearing her throat.

"Maybe not say that stuff so loud, it's sensitive stuff."

The digimon turned to her. "Really? Huh, interesting. But as fellow women, we should be free to talk about such things."

"At a whisper."

"...very boring." She said with both bluntness and deadpan as they made it to a clothing store. "First things first, new underwear for my roommate."

"Which Mimi can help me with."

"Wait huh?" Mimi said in surprise. "But I was going to get some socks."

"Mimi." frowned Sora before grabbing her hand and lead her inside. "I need to get away from her for five minutes."

"Wait why?"

"You know why." she sighed. "I don't want her talking about that stuff where everyone can hear, it's embarrassing."

"Oh that, relax my mom does that sometimes." She said with a chuckle.

"Outloud? Where others can hear?"

"Yep, embarrassing I know, but I lived with it." She chuckled while Ochimushawomon walked behind them.

"Shall I escort you two inside?"

"We're good." Sora frowned.

"Are you sure? There might be perverts here."

"Relax, if there are we can take care of them. And besides, she might wanna get something for a certain someone to stare." teased Mimi.

"Who?" Ochimushawomon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"T-" Mimi was cut off by Sora blocking her mouth with a blush.

"Mimi, just get inside, now."

"Mmmmm!" She yelled out before Sora dragged her away, leaving Ochimushawomon alone.

'I wonder what she was going to say.' She thought before shrugging. 'Maybe it was a girl?'

(Later)

"Does this look good?" asked Mimi holding a top over her form.

Sora looked at it. "It's too pink."

"Then it's perfect."

She sweatdropped while showing Mimi her top, which was tiny and had a red hue to it. "How about this?"

"Too small." she remarked before grinning. "Unless-"

"Don't even finish." she sighed putting it away. "I just wanna get some new clothes for me, not for any other reason."

"Are you sure?" Mimi smirked. "Not even for-"

"Mimi, finish that and I'll tell Izzy your secret."

And on cue she zipped her mouth as Ochimushawomon walked behind Sora and made a 'husss' sign with her index finger.

"Anyway, let's find another bra." Sora said while Mimi winked at the digimon. "Are you winking at me?"

"Oh no, I had something in my eye." She said while picking up a very big bra. "Is this my size?"

"Too big."

"Are you sure? I did grow a lot this week." She smirked while Sora frowned at that jab to her chest. "I might be able to make it work."

"I'll believe it when pigs fly." She frowned while not seeing Ochimushawomon moving closer to her before whispering in her ear.

"Are you ready to get tampons?"

"AAAAAAAH!" she screamed and jumped before turning. "When did you get here?!"

"Now." She deadpanned. "And you've been here for three hours now."

"T-That's because it takes time! And I thought you were waiting outside."

"I was worried." She admitted. "Plus I wanted to make sure you weren't stolen or kidnapped."

Sora sighed and patted her chest. "I get that, but you scared me senseless."

"I know, your friend knew too." Ochimushawomon said while pointing to Mimi.

"Wait...is that why you were winking?"

Mimi whistled at this point while sweating a lot.

"Mimi!"

"Sorry, but it was supposed to be funny so I kept quiet."

Sora glared at her and walked towards her. "Mimi?"

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

"You're buying for all the clothes, and anything else we're getting today."

"Wait what?! But Sora-"

"Do it or else I'll kick your ass!" she snapped making the girl gulp.

"Ok ok, I'll do it."

Ochimushawomon chuckled at this. 'Yep, strong willed. My type personified.'

(Later)

Sora groaned while walking back into her room, dropped ten bags onto the ground, and landed face first on the bed. "AAAAH! So tired!"

"Are you alright?"

She turned her head as Ochimushawomon walked in and sat next to her. "I'm tired."

"I know, but you only were out for ten hours, and all that getting tampons and extra padded pads."

"Would you stop talking about them?"

"Why?"

"Because there's more to life than just those." she groaned. 'And it's driving me crazy.'

"Like making love and producing children to raise?" She suggested with bluntness.

"N-No!" she blushed.

"Then what is more to life than tampons, love making and children?"

Sora sighed before drawing a blank. "A lot of stuff."

Ochimushawomon nodded before sitting next to her and smiled. "That's good to hear. But who was this person Mimi was trying to say before?"

"No one."

"Are you sure?" She asked while moving closer to her face. "If you tell me the truth, I won't smother you with my breasts."

"Wh-MMMMM!?" She cried out while getting her head wedges between the massive breasts. 'What the heck is she doing?!'

Ochimushawomon smirked while pushing her deeper into the cleavage. 'A few minutes of this will loosen her tongue.'

Sora flailed her arms and tried pushing her head free. But she couldn't as she felt the soft mounds against her face, making her feel very calm and relaxed for some reason. 'This is bad! If mom comes home and sees this she'll take it the wrong way!'

But that was when said woman came home, walked over to the room, and poked her head in.

"Sora, I'm hom….." she blinked before gaining a bright red blush. "S-Sora?!"

"MMMMM?!"

"Hello." Ochimushawomon said while letting go of Sora. "Sorry about this, but I wanted to know what was she was talking about with Mimi. Someone with a 'T' in their name, but she was being stubborn."

"...I see."

"Ah!" Sora panted while blushing red.

"That won't happen again." The digimon bowed. "But other then that, she was a good girl. And we got her tampons and pads."

"Oh, you made sure it was the right size?" Sora's mom asked.

"Yes, with extra sof-"

"What the heck!?"

Both looked at Sora in surprise at her outburst.

"What?" Ochimushawomon asked.

"You held my head against your breast!" she frowned. "That's more embarrassing doing that to someone than talking out loud what we went to buy."

"Well I wanted to know who you were trying to get frilly and tiny bras for. Is it a guy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sora's mom knew where this was going and left them alone.

"W-What?! I'm not telling!"

"..." she sighed. "Alright, you can tell me when you want to, I won't judge." 'Outloud that is.'

"It's no one." she huffed looking away. "It's private."

She patted her back. "Then you can keep it secret, but can you whisper it into my ear?"

"Then it's not a secret." she deadpanned.

"Well I won't tell." She smiled. "You have my word."

Sora blushed.

"Well?"

"I….I'm just not sure."

"I'll do anything you want." She whispered. "Even let you sleep on my smooth skin or wash your body again. I know you loved it."

Sora blushed and shook her head. "W-Why are you wanting to know so much?"

"So I can understand you." Ochimushawomon smiled. "I want to be your servant."

"But that's not possible. I mean, for one, I don't want one. Second, your home isn't here, it's the Digital World. I don't mean to sound rude, but at least there if you die you have a second chance, here? If you die, it's for good." she spoke solemnly.

She sighed. "My digicores are many, meaning that I have more 'lives'. And I don't have a home anymore, but you and your mother gave me love and attention and I want to repay it in fold. And if a servant isn't what you desire, then maybe a partner would suffice?"

Sora blinked in surprise at her sincerity. "Partner? In what exactly?"

"You know, life and being friends." She smiled. "After all, I like you Sora."

"Huh, well….alright, I guess that makes sense."

She hugged her before whispering. "I'll serve you until your deletion."

Sora felt a shiver go down her spine.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"...his name is Tai ok?"

Ochimushawomon blinked before simply saying. "Ok, I'll meet him later. But I won't tell him your feelings for him." 'Just scare him into finding another girl, Sora is MINE!'

"Good, because this is real private." Sora blushed as Ochimushawomon pushed her onto the bed and held onto her.

"It's cuddle time." She said before falling asleep instantly.

"Huh? H-Hey!" blushed Sora trying to get her off.

"Zzzzzzz." She snored while not letting go or moving at all as the digicores floated back into her body. "Zzzzz."

"Hey wake up!"

"Zzzz." She snored while nuzzling Sora's face with her cheek.

'Ugh, what's the point? Might as well just let her sleep.' Sora groaned in her mind. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep, not knowing that Ochimushawomon's hands were on her ass.

"Zzzzz." 'Soft.'

(Later)

Sora grumbled while Ochimushawomon was still sleeping on her, with Sora's mom looking on in surprise.

"Zzzzz."

'I feel like I should say something, but it feels like I'd be wasting my breath.'

"Zzzzz."

"Sora."

"Yes mom."

"Do you want me to get you a blanket?"

"No, I'm not gonna sleep all day again."

"Are you sure? It might help with your school work, you have been stressing lately."

Sora groaned. "Mom, can you just help wake her up?"

"I can't. She might have good reflexes, that and I learned from you that no one likes being woken up." She pointed out. "Especially when you snap at me if I wake you up before seven."

"I was ten!"

"And you still do it even after that age."

"I do not." she muttered with a blush.

"You are not a morning person Sora and you know it." She said sternly. "So until she wakes up, don't provoke the sleeping bear. Or do I have to repeat the 'ice in the bloomers' incident?"

Sora groaned at the memory, which was when she was eleven and didn't move from her bed for a school day, which was….cold and she was forced to have ice in her bloomers for an entire day due to her snapping at her mom. Suffice to say, she never forgot. "Yes mom."

"Dinner will be at six." She said while walking away.

"Zzzz." Ochimushawomon snored while snuggling with Sora.

'I can't stay in bed all day.' She thought while grumbling. 'If I do I'll get fat! Or worse, lazy!'

"Zzzzzzz." She snored while smiling happily.

"Hey, Ochimushawomon, wake up."

"Zzzzz." She snored while not waking up.

"Wake up, it's time to start the day."

"Zzzzzz." She snored while her body hugged Sora tighter.

She groaned before noting something on her butt. Sora groaned before suddenly getting tired and sleepy from the warm yet cold body that curled around her like a blanket. "I can't believe this is happening."

Ochimushawomon smiled in her sleep while her hands squeezed Sora's ass while the girl started to fall fast asleep.

"I need...to stay….zzzzzz." she drifted back to sleep.

Both snored while Sora's mom looked on with a chuckle.

'Cute, but I don't like that woman squeezing my daughter's butt like that….unless she asks me first that is.'


	7. Female Heartless and Sora

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Heartless and Sora

Series: Kingdom Hearts

Author's Note: Ok people, I'm gonna do something to make it clear whether a chapter is the only one or the finale of a series of chapters together. Just read down to the bottom and you'll know.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kingdom of Corona, somewhere in the forest-

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled out while lost in the woods. "Where are you guys?!"

Sora was currently regretting moving away from his friends after helping Rapunzel, leading to him wandering the forest and being completely and totally lost.

Which was similar to Traverse Town, but in his mind, worse as the True Organization XIII might be out there trying to stop him or worse yet, turn him into a vessel of darkness. But right now, he's trying to get back to his friends without causing Heartless and Nobodies to appear, for the something something time in his life!

"Donald? Goofy?" He called out again while grumbling as his Gummyphone was out of batteries and he couldn't just ask a random person because he had enough trouble today. "Ugh, where are they?"

He walked past tree after tree while feeling his feet get tired.

"Just where are they?" He grumbled before taking a seat under a large tree. "Ugh, this would be so much easier if I could fly again….I miss Neverland."

As he grumbled, he didn't notice a large chest inside a hole within the tree itself.

"Maybe they're just right around the corner and I've just been going the wrong way." He muttered while leaning back on the tree.

Crack!

Only to fall into the tree itself as the bark went flying.

"Gah!" he let out and fall on his back with a groan. "Ow…." he then saw the chest and went wide eyed. "Sweet! A treasure chest!" he sat up, summoned the Kingdom Keyblade, and tapped it before it slowly opened up.

Which revealed a pink keychain with a large heart at the end of it, several zigzag lines on the chain and went though the holes like thread, and had a cartoon face on the heart with pointed teeth and tiny black hearts for eyes.

"Oh a keychain, means new keyblade time!" Sora grinned while picking it up. He put the Kingdom Keyblade away and rubbed his chin. "Now what can you do?"

As he looked at it, he had an idea and resummoned the keyblade, but without the keychain, and clipped it on.

FLASH!

Sora saw the blade flash pink before it became longer with a heart shape set of 'teeth' at the very end, a pink diamond shaped hilt with dark pink wires going around the blade and curved around the tip of the heart, two dark red hearts attached to light red strings appeared on the hilt while going down to his knees, and had a tiny light pink shark like jaw right under the heart. He then said out loud as if on instinct. "Blind Eros."

The hearts seemed to glow brightly before the red strings twitched and touched the ground before a red ripple wave went out through the ground.

"What the?" He said in shock before the keyblade began to glow at the tip and twitched wildly before firing several pink heart laser blasts into the sky. "WOAH!"

Bam!

Bam!

Bam!

He grabbed it and tried holding it down. "Woah there! Easy!"

Blind Eros kept on moving around like crazy before suddenly stopping and became dormant.

"What the….?" Sora muttered in complete confusion. "What was that about?"

The keyblade stayed still as Sora tested a few swings of it and then a spell, but for some reason, it was completely weak. Like weaker then a normal keyblade at its base form.

"Fire!" He yelled while making a fire spell, which just produced a small trace of pink smoke. "What?" he frowned and aimed it at a bush. "Fire!"

Fosh!

But again, pink smoke.

Sora looked very confused at this. "Ok, this is a dud keyblade." he gave it a shake and sighed.

As this was happening, Sora felt a little annoyed at this and hoped nobody got hurt by those laser blasts.

"Maybe Goofy or Donald will see them and find me." He sighed while not knowing that the lasers WERE NOT seen by the two at all. "Oh well, better keep walking."

He resumed walking in a random direction.

(Elsewhere)

In a random part, and a very spooky part of the forest at that, we find the birds flying around and hunting for carcasses and fish.

"Caw caw."

"Ok, now I definitely know I'm way off course." He sweatdropped while looking around. "Hopefully I don't see any more Heartless or insane bandits."

"Caw caw." a crow cawed before landing on Sora's head, which caused him to scream.

"Ah!"

"Caw caw!" it let out before pecking at him.

"Ow! Stop that! Ow!"

The bird kept on pecking while a murder of crows flew at the keyblade user and attacked him.

"AHHHH!" he screamed before he took off running.

The crows kept on pecking him as Sora ran faster and faster and right into a large field of roses. "CAW CAW CAW CAW!"

"Aw come on!" He cried out as the birds kept on pecking him, until they flew off that was. "Oh thank-AHHHH!" He screamed again as this time foxes attacked him and started biting him like crazy. "Ow! Ow! OW!"

He kept on screaming as some of the foxes began biting his butt.

"AAAAAAAH!" he screamed. "DONALD! GOOFY! HELP!"

As this happened, the foxes slowly stopped and began to back away, as if sensing something bad was about to happen, and ran away.

"Ow….that hurts…" he groaned in pain while landing on the ground. "Need potions….oh wait...I only have one left." As he pulled out a bottle from his pocket, he didn't feel the change in the atmosphere or the overall mood. He then gulped it down while feeling a lot better and the cuts and bite marks vanished. "Ah!" he panted and patted his body. "Thank goodness for potions."

That was when he noticed the area was starting to look creepier.

"Aw come on, like the crows weren't enough." He muttered before seeing several hawks flying at him in a frenzy of fear. "Oh not again!"

The birds went flying into the distance as Sora looked a little annoyed.

"Seriously, where do I go!? I just wanna find my friends and get out of here, is that too much to ask for?" He yelled out in frustration.

As this was happening, he saw a purple and black hole appear a few feet away from him.

"Heartless!" he cried out before bringing his Keyblade out.

That was when a Parasol Beauty, with its southern bell style attire and umbrella, appeared from the hole….but unlike others of its kind, it had a H cup chest and abnormally thick and large ass.

"Not these ones again!" He grumbled while getting deja vu for some reason. He held his weapon at the ready and took a stance. "Animals are one thing, but a Heartless is something else."

The Heartless looked at Sora before seeing Blind Eros, then Sora, then started to fan herself with a spare opera glove from her cleavage, like she was flustered or something.

Sora himself stayed on guard, but was confused. 'Is it feeling warm? It's not that humid out.'

Parasol Beauty then eye smiled before beckoning him closer with her right hand while her parasol opened up and went against her shoulder, like a high class lass.

'She wants me to get closer so she can strike? Well not gonna work on me.' He thought while not moving.

But that was when the Heartless turned around, made her massive ass bounce from to side to side, and then turned her head as she winked at him flirtatiously.

Sora blushed and looked at the ass before shaking his head quickly. "S-Stop taunting me!"

The Heartless quickly turned around and huffed at him before moving towards him and tried to….kiss him?! HUH?!

"Woah!" he jumped back before swinging his weapon. "You aren't going to headbutt me you crazy-"

That was when the Heartless tried again, but this time with her arms extended.

'Is this a new attack?!' He thought before trying to hit the Parasol Beauty with Blind Eros, but all that did was annoy her as well as made her moan for some reason. "I might be tired and lost, but I'm not gonna be easy pickings for you."

The Heartless looked up before fanning herself and then giggled at him.

"..." he looked very lost at this since others of her kind tried to kill him and take his heart, but this one….is acting very weird for him. He slowly backed away. "Uh...I think I'll pass on a fight."

The Heartless looked sad at that while a storm cloud appeared over 'her' head.

And cue Sora running in the opposite direction while leaving the Parasol Beauty looking sad, for about a few seconds before straightening herself up and ran after him at high speeds.

"Ok, maybe if I go the opposite way I came, I'll find the others!" He yelled while running away.

(In another portion of the forest)

Sora panted while hiding in a cave to avoid the Parasol Beauty. "I...think...I lost her."

However as he tried to calm down, he didn't notice two corridors of darkness right behind him or the figures that appeared from them.

'Aw man, I really am starting to get hungry.' He thought while not seeing the figures moving closer to him. 'Maybe some cooked fish would taste good?'

Before he could get distracted, he felt something tap him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned and paled in horror.

For it was two strange Heartless, both similar to each other with a long ballroom dress with a gear like tip at the bottom of them, crowns near their hands, gems near their shoulders, on their heads, and on their dresses, large yellow eyes and the Heartless emblem on their chests. But they were very different.

The one on the right was covered in blue crystals with rubies on the gold dress, a gold and blue gear, gold crowns on the shoulder and a gold crown on the head, with a long staff with a curved point at the bottom and a big diamond with a crown holding it together, as well as a large D cup chest and massive ass.

The one on the left was covered in dark pink crystals, a dark gold gear, dark gold crowns with a circular hat around the head and under the jutting crystal, a long staff with a pink diamond in between a circular moon with spikes near the right side of it, a large ass and a F cup chest.

Sora gulped before slowly recalling the name of them, for some reason. 'A Jewel Princess and Jewel Sorceress? Wait? How do I know that?'

Both looked at him before eye smiling at him and tried to give him a hug.

"Woah there!" he swung his Keyblade. "Get back!"

But the Keyblade missed them and they started to form several ropes made of crystals as they looked very…...excited for some reason.

Sora blinked before the rope tried to latch onto his body as he dodged the 'attack'. "That won't work on me!"

They looked at each other before groping their breasts and seemed to try and get him to look at the sight, as they began to move them up and down like jello.

Sora blushed at this while feeling VERY unfortunate at the moment. "W-What are you doing? Knock it off!"

Both didn't stop as they moved closer and closer to him while their asses jiggled from side to side.

He paled before running out of the cave at top speeds. 'NOPE!'

(Later)

Sora panted while hiding this time in the hollowed out oak tree, and scared as now he had THREE Heartless after him. "This isn't right, this isn't how they're supposed to act. They show up, try to kill me, I kill them, rinse and repeat."

But as he grumbled, he felt very annoyed.

"Just what's wrong with them?!" He yelled out before covering his mouth quickly. 'Ah! Almost blew my cover!' he looked around nervously. 'I don't know how to feel about all this.'

Outside the oak tree, a corridor of darkness or CD, opened up and caused a figure to appear from it.

'Maybe I should try going underground? Maybe the mines can get me to the kingdom before these Heartless...I don't want to even know what would happen if they catch me!' he thought before getting a chill up his spine. 'Oh no.'

That was when something pulled him out of the oak tree, which was a insect like being with a red zigzag mouth with teeth, four arms with three fingers, a massive abdomen with the Heartless emblem on it with gold thread around it, a blue stinger, a red crown with two long antenna that curled inwards, a blue diamond in the middle of the crown, a yellow frill with a white collar around the neck with a large diamond, a long red cape that went all the way to the abdomen with white fluff at the end, a gold belt with emeralds around the waist, the lower arms had a large poofy red cloth around them with yellow lines, the upper right arm had a purple flower scepter, a J cup chest, and for some reason a large pair of ass cheeks sticking above the abdomen.

"Wait a Queen Bee?! Wait….what was I saying?!" Sora yelled while unintentionally accessing 'someone's' memories of this thing.

The Heartless grinned while using its arms to keep him in place.

"Hey! Let go!" He yelled out before the lower right hand grabbed his ass and squeezed it.

The Queen Bee smirked perversely while squeezing the ass more.

"AHH!" he jumped while turning bright red.

The Heartless smirked before slapping the ass.

He blushed before pushing out of her grasp and ran away in fear and embarrassment.

(In another part of the forest)

'Why me?!' He thought while deciding this time to hide in a pond. 'Just why?! Did I accidentally get a curse?!'

He used some long reeds to use as a breathing hole and was trying to relax. However, he felt scared and in his fear, he forgot he could breathe underwater with magic, but right now, he was scared.

'No wait! Maybe it's the Organization! Yeah, no wait...why do that when they could kill me or something.' He thought while trying to figure out what was going on. 'Are they wanting me to sweat before getting rid of me for good?'

As that was occurring, another CD appeared on the shoreline of the pond as a figure popped out. Said figure looked around before looking at the pond and moved towards it.

Sora kept on grumbling in his head before looking up and saw a tall woman with a dark pink dress that had some pointed shoulders and some light dark purple around the neck and wrists, a gold corset with emeralds on it, around her massive ass and on the sleeves and on her H cup chest, the dress has dark purple near the legs with red stars on it, a collar that covered the lower part of her face, a gold necklace with an emerald around her neck, a massive mat of dark gray hair in the shape of two cat ears with both a gold crown and a Heartless emblem on it, yellow eyes and two curled whiskers sticking out of the collar, long claws with a gold encrusted emerald ring on her right index finger, a bushy long cat like tail with a curled tip that went inwards, and holding a walking cane with a big emerald around a gold ordained tip, looked down at him from the surface of the water.

He paled while in his head and heart, the name Mean Maiden came to mind, for some reason. 'Oh come on!'

The Heartless moved her cane towards him before dragging him back out of the water by the scruff of his collar.

'Nope! Nope nope nope!' he thought grabbing the cane and moving it off his collar.

The Mean Maiden hit him on the head while looking annoyed at what he did, only to move her left claw around his cheek and rubbed it lovingly.

"Ow...that hurt!"

She chuckled before brushing her tail in his face.

"What...are you doing?" He asked while in pain, only to see her pulling up her dress, which caused him to blush red.

She winked while showing him her dark purple panties with dark red frills.

'Holy….' He thought while completely shocked. His jaw dropped while his face felt hot.

Mean Maiden smirked while Sora backed up and began to run away, making her eyes twitch and looked very mad, well madder than usual.

(In another part of the forest)

He gulped while this time hiding in a barrel that was left in the middle of the woods. 'I gotta get to safety, now!'

But what he didn't know was that a CD popped up over the barrel as something landed on the closed lid.

'What was that?!' Sora thought in fear. 'Please let it be a squirrel!' he heard scratching which made him relax a little, thinking it was true.

But that was when he heard footsteps on the barrel as it went up and down for some reason.

'It's probably a rabbit just being curious.' He thought before the barrel went on its side and the figure above started barrel rolling all the way down a steep hill. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed grabbing the side and getting dizzy.

It kept rolling down the hill before-

CRASH!

It shattered against a rock, sending Sora flying onto his face, in mud.

"Ah! Bleh! Gross." he spoke wiping the mud from his eyes.

That was when he looked up and saw a Fortuneteller Heartless, with a massive ass and K cup breasts, floating on a large crystal ball right over the remnants of the barrel as she danced on it like a professional harem dancer.

"Oh great not these guys...girls again." He groaned as he had a VERY hard time with them in Agrabah. He rushed to get up and brought out his weapon.

The Heartless stopped dancing before seeing Sora and waved at him with a giggle as she winked at him.

Sora moved Blind Eros up. "Not this time!"

She looked sad before pulling her top off for a a full two minutes, revealing her inverted red nipples.

His jaw dropped and face turned red before covering his face. "H-H-H-Hey! S-S-Stop that!"

The Heartless then moved closer to him and pressed her ass right near his face, making him blush red and dropped the Keyblade onto the ground, which dissipated into magical partials.

'H-Holy crap! I-Is this happening? Or did I hit my head and go mad?' He thought before quickly moving away and ran away as the Heartless floated after him, flashing him all the way.

(Elsewhere)

Sora looked around while this time hiding in the branches of a large tree, and trying to mimic a bird. "Coo coo."

Which worked badly since the bird next to him look offended.

And the owl next to it and the dove next it that one as well as several crows.

"Coo coo. Coo coo." He cooed while trying not to break character.

The birds shared a look and nodded before they flew at the boy.

"Coo coo." He said before getting pecked in the crotch. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he let out before slipping from the branch.

And went crashing through several branches before hitting the ground.

BAM!

He groaned as he didn't see the CD appear in the tree and a figure floated out of it. "Coo….ow coo…"

The other birds dusted off their wings before flying off.

ZAP!

Only to get struck with lightning from a Wizard's wand, but this Heartless had a L cup chest and large ass. It then floated over to Sora and stroked his spiky hair.

'Not these ones again! Haven't I had enough with them back in Radiant Garden?! Or better yet, when I had to face Maleficent!' he thought while trying to bring his Keyblade back out.

The Wizard then picked him up and dusted him off using her arm before looking at his body and blushed under the hat.

'Ok, she's not attacking, which means it's my chance!' He thought before seeing her groping his crotch. "Ah!"

She kept this up while Sora was turning bright red at the gesture.

"H-Hey! Don't grab me there!" he blushed pushing her hand off and jumped back.

The Wizard made a grasping gesture with her left hand while Sora, knowing these Heartless can teleport, did the only thing logical.

"LOOK!" He yelled while pointing at a random direction.

The Heartless turned around while Sora ran in a different direction. She then turned back and saw he was gone, making her so mad that she started blasting the trees with fire spells.

(Elsewhere)

Sora panted while in an old abandoned cemetery in the middle of the forest, which didn't help him at all in terms of calming down. He looked down at his pants and blushed seeing a small tent rising. "Oh god, I can't believe this day. I haven't felt this embarrassed since I met Ariel." 'Or Jasmine, or any of the women with revealing outfits.'

As he tried to calm himself down, he didn't notice a black tendril lined by thorns with red tips and three black mandibles that curved into spikes resembling scythe blades, rising from the ground and right towards his legs.

'Should I try and deal with it or let it calm down on it's own?' He thought while his crotch didn't go limp. 'Ugh, how did this day change so quickly?!'

That was when the mandibles grabbed him and tried to eat him.

Sora summoned Blind Eros and slashed them into dark particles, but for some reason no hearts were released from them. "What the? What's wrong with this thing?!"

That was when something in his heart started to recall something, something familiar to him yet not.

"Wait….did Roxas fight these things?" He muttered as he recalled that he had his Nobody's heart, well in a sense, so he also had his memories, albeit vague and hard to recall. "Maybe I can think of a way to make this work."

He then decided to walk deeper into the cemetery and maybe find his way out of the forest and back to his friends. All the while making sure NO Heartless could sneak up on him.

The way into the deeper part of the cemetery was creepy….like really creepy. Plus it didn't help that the skulls of the dead were sticking out of the grave due to soil erosion.

'Like Halloween Town, but without the fun factor.' he thought with a gulp. 'Please don't let there be undead Heartlesses!'

As he moved deeper into the area, he noticed that most of the coffins were either opened, broken, or exposing the dead to the world.

"Keep it together Sora, you'll be ok." He muttered. "You've been through worse."

That was when he made it towards a coffin in the middle of the cemetery, this time looking kinda new and not opened at all.

"What the?" Sora muttered while getting suspicious. "This doesn't match."

The coffin stayed still as Sora brought out Blind Eros.

"Ok, let's carefully see if this is really a coffin." he moved over and tapped the lid.

Which started to spasm before it rose up and became a decrepit black coffin with pale gold lining surrounded by a large silver chain, with two large silver nails driven partway into it and had a small hole near its top where a single glowing yellow eye was peering out as the Heartless emblem was decorated with red patterns resembling claw marks and was located on the lower half of the coffin. The coffin hung from a pink and reddish violet bud with angular pale yellow spirals for eyes with four dark green thorny roots that anchored to the ground as the same tendrils appeared from the ground in a group of four.

Sora went wide eyed. "A Leechgrave?! Then those were Tentaclaws….and Roxas fought that?!"

That was when Blind Eros started acting up again as it blasted the coffin with a pink energy blast, causing it to fall on the ground before the Keyblade went limp again.

Crack!

Sora then heard the breaking of chains as the Leechgrave's chains broke apart and fell off the now open lid. "Oh no…"

The bulb and vines receded into the coffin as it began to spasm and twitch.

"I'm not staying around to watch!" he turn and started running.

Only to get lost in a fog storm that suddenly acted up and appeared in the same spot again.

"Nope! No no no no no!" He cried out while running the other way, but came back in the same spot every time. "CRAP!"

That was when something rose up from the coffin, but Sora didn't see as he tried running in random directions, but kept finding himself back here.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled in frustration. "JUST LET ME GO FREE!"

The figure rose up to reveal….a pale green woman with two large pale green hands with long claws at each end, the long tendrils on her back that held the coffin in place, a large ass and P cup breasts, dark yellow eyes with green hair covering her face with red claw marks on her stomach and legs, thorns like tendrils for feet and sharp cartoonish like teeth. She placed the coffin on her back with the Heartless emblem side over her right shoulder as she looked at Sora with longing in her eyes.

'Oh no, more Heartless!' he thought nervously. "Uh...look over there!"

But she didn't budge before walking towards the Keyblade user and licked her lips as she eyed his tent.

Sora blushed and covered it while holding his Keyblade out. "Don't make me use this!"

The Leechgrave kept on moving before licking her lips with a long greenish black tongue.

"I warned you!" he yelled before swinging at her head.

But it didn't hurt her at all, just made her moan and look even more 'hungry'.

"Huh? I said back!" he hit her on the arm.

But that didn't work as the woman moaned again and grabbed him before kissing his cheeks like mad.

"H-Hey!" he blushed while trying to hold her head back with her lips puckered. 'Oh god! Donald, Goofy, or even master Yen Sid help!'

But the funny thing was that he didn't know that the other Heartless heard his call for help and ran in his direction.

The woman kept on trying to kiss him while licking her tongue on his face.

"Can't we just fight like normal?" He asked nervously.

She shook her head before resuming her kissing spree.

He groaned and used his foot to kick her back and took off running.

She frowned before running after him with her tendrils moving across the ground like octopus tentacles.

(Elsewhere)

Sora panted while finding himself pinned between a cliffside, a large tree, and a large lake under his feet. Which made him contemplate trying to run up the cliff, until he recalled how extremely tired he was. 'If I go down, I might not have the strength to swim.'

As this was happening, the Parasol Beauty, Jewel Princess, Jewel Sorceress, Queen Bee, Mean Maiden, Fortuneteller, Wizard, and Leechgrave appeared behind him with lust in their eyes and were very eager for Sora.

He looked at them and went wide eyed. "Aw come on! Why can't you just try to kill me like normal Heartless?! I've never had to deal with...this!"

They moved closer while some of them either flashed him, showed him their panties, licked their lips or just groped the air with their hands.

He gulped and backed up closer to the cliff edge.

That was when the Heartless jumped him and started groping and giving him love like a group of horny school girls, and not the stubborn ones either. But in the resulting jump, it sent them all going over the edge.

CRASH!

And right into a large island that was under the cliff side and was far away from the shoreline of the lake.

"Ow…." Sora groaned as the Heartless began to smother him with 'love' and lots and lots of groping and kissing as he became light headed. "I hate...today…."

-Omake-

(Hours later)

It was a nice morning in the forest as we find some deer eating some grass and some rabbits hopping on the forest floor. All of which perked up and ran off due to a dark force nearby.

That being a large pack of Shadow and Neo Shadow Heartless, who were drawn here by the prospects of fresh hearts and the dark atmosphere of the forest.

One Shadow Heartless looked around while twitching a little. Another one walked past it before looking up and pointed.

They all looked up as several large pink laser blasts appeared in the sky and went right towards them.

BOOOM!

And covered them in both pink energy and smoke that obscured the forest like a fog. They made numerous sounds and twitched with some falling down.

After a long while, the lasers began to subside as the smoke kept on forming around the area.

The Heartless made noises before they all started to follow where the energy came from.

All the while their bodies began to change into either tall or short women with long twisted antennas, short hair that went to their shoulders, with O cup breasts and massive asses, and clothed with nothing but their birthday suits.

And they kept on coming like wildebeests, all from various CD's from all over the forest until they became a river of darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.

There, from now on if a chapter is done and done for good, it means there will be NO MORE afterwards, got it? So yes, this is just the single chapter for something others might complain, but it's my call and there's loopholes if you recall. So if there are some chapters that are done prior to this, but don't have END put down below it, well that's something else for me to figure out. So yeah, if you see this at the bottom of a chapter, don't ask for more sequels because it won't happen.


	8. Big Mom's Daughters and Luffy part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Big Mom's Daughters and Luffy part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So...you're telling me that not only did none of them marry Luffy, but instead have established a new base on the island he's at and are trying to win him over after three months?" Asked Big Mom rubbing her head to try and nurse her headache.

"Yes… on the upside we have a new island."

"That has nothing on it except several wild animals and a rubber pirate my girls are fighting over, it holds no value! Hell we're losing money and resources keeping the base they built there operational!" She roared out making her son Cracker real back and start sweating nervously. "We've gone through all this effort and gotten zilch!"

"Um...we did manage to make contact with Dragon though."

"Yes, and he just laughed and said he would only consider an alliance if Luffy chose to marry one of them and then said he was as dense as his mother so that would never happen!" Groaned Big Mom. "This is taking too long, we need to speed this up immediately."

"Well maybe we could tell them if he can't pick one then you'd decide who marries him?"

"That might work, but then I'll have to deal with the rest of them resenting me for a few months." She grumbled with a frown. "For this to work I need him to decide so there is no hard feelings."

"What should the rest of us do then? Try and persuade him?"

"No, with those lovesick fools obsessing over him I need the rest of you to pull double shifts to keep our territory under control."

"Yes momma." He bowed while inwardly groaning. 'Damn it, like running things on my own territory wasn't annoying enough.' He thought as he walked away. 'Why are they being so pick over this?! It's just a stupid marriage, hell chances are he'll die in the first few months like most of them.'

Big Mom groaned and rubbed her head with a groan. 'I can't take the chance of my own daughters going against me and stirring up trouble, but if I wait too long then this will have been too much work when it'd be faster to find others. Damn that elixir and how potent it was.' She thought as she got up and began to pace. 'It did the job, but they're too indecisive, they should have dragged him back! If only I gave it to someone else…. Wait, maybe that's it!' She thought with a large grin as she got up. "Get me my cooks, immediately!"

"Yes momma." Saluted Cracker before rushing out of the room. 'She must want something sweet to calm her nerves, I don't blame her.' He thought as he ran past a very large woman with blue hair, a yellow coat and a black hat. "Out of the way Mondee, I need to get momma's cooks!"

"Ugh, how rude." She huffed shaking her head. "Even all these years you don't know common manners."

"At least I know how to eat vegetables, so move it!" He called back making her scowl and grip her sword on her waist.

"Oooh, that little brat! Implying I'm unhealthy, he's one to talk with his precious biscuits." She muttered with a frown. "It's not my fault the only thing mother fed me as a child was junk food and candy."

While that went on, we pan out of the castle and spot Amande walking down the street while adjusting her large hat. 'Alright, I can handle myself, it'll be my turn with Luffy in a week, I'm sure he won't choose anyone else while I'm gone...right?'

"Sister Amande!" Called a voice behind her making her stop. "I've come to face you again."

She let out a sigh and turned her head halfway. "Not now Hachee, I'm busy at the moment."

"Don't say that, this time I will beat you!" Called a woman with long legs that rivaled Smoothies who was as thin as a stick along with a long neck, she was wearing a black and white pinstripe suit with a fedora on her long wavy blue hair. She was smoking a cigarette like Amande as she also carried a long sword. "I've been training all last week, and it's time to show you who's the better swordswoman."

"I don't care, I have other things on my mind." She said plainly as she tried to walk, only to find Hachee running past her and quickly blocked her off. "Seriously, step aside."

"No, stop ignoring me, I want to prove who is stronger, you haven't met up for sparring in months!" She said as she bit down on her cigarette. "Right now we're gonna settle this, once and for all."

"Hachee, you don't get it, you're younger than me, which means you haven't had as much time as me to train. It also means that I'll win every time." She remarked while puffing out some smoke. "Besides, you should quit using cigarettes, you'll get wrinkles."

"But you use them all the time big sis! And you aren't that much older than me, I was born after you!" She said with a frown.

"Yes, and that's exactly it. You use a sword, I use a sword. You wear a hat, I wear a bigger hat. You have a long neck, so do I. It shows that all of this? I make it look good." She smirked while blowing smoke out. "Besides, I also have something you don't little sister, a good chance at marriage." She said with a chuckle as she pushed her way past her.

Hachee bit on the cigarette and growled before letting out a battle cry and jumped into the air while unsheathing her sword. "Don't ignore me, I am just as good as you!" She cried as Amande quickly turned around and blocked her in midair with her sword before punching her in the chest, sending her flying back.

"Try again in a few years." She calmly remarked as she resumed walking while adjusting her hat again. 'Dang it, I had it just right too.'

'Damn it, I will beat you one day sister, just you wait!' Thought Hachee before crashing into a tree while we spot Custard walking by and looking at a map with numerous 'X's on it.

'Ok, it took awhile but I finally did it, I finally mapped out Luffy-kun's favorite places to sleep, train and eat!' She thought with a chuckle. 'Now I just need to make sure to be there each time he goes to cut off the other girls, which will land me bonus time with him and leave them in the dust!'

"Custard, what are you holding?" Asked a short woman with bushy yellow hair under a knight's helmet with a spike on it, a green dress over a green shirt, and wore armored gloves and leg wear while riding a horse with it's own knight helmet.

"Oh, hey Joconde, just a map, I finally figured out where I have to go to get my prize." Chuckled the woman with a grin.

"Prize? You mean like treasure?" Asked her sister curiously.

"Not exactly, my future husband." She chuckled as the small woman's horse moved closer as it sniffed the map before taking a bite out of it. "AHHHH! My map! Joconde! Control your horse!"

"Sorry, I forgot to get him breakfast, spit that out right now!" Ordered the woman with her horse munching on the map. The horse just shook its head before swallowing, making Custard cry out in anguish.

"Noooo! It's ruined, it's all ruined!"

"Well you made a copy of it right? After all only a fool would have only one map without a backup just in case."

"No, I just finished it, I haven't had time to copy it yet! Besides, I couldn't risk Poire getting her hands on a copy!"

"Poire? She's husband hunting? I swear, she needs to take more pride in what she does. We need to be on guard and ready to crush anyone who dares come to fight us." Remarked the woman shaking her head before her horse turned and started gnawing on her head without her flinching. "All she thinks about is money and how to swindle it, like some common thief."

"That might be so, but she isn't above selling information as long as it benefits her." She groaned. "And you need to learn how to train that damn horse!"

"He is trained!"

"He's trying to eat your helmet!"

"No he's-HEY! Spit that out!" She yelled as her horse bit harder making her try prying his mouth. "I told you it's not food you idiot!"

"See! I'm telling you that thing should be sent to a glue factory!"

"No, you can't do that, he's still learning!"

"He's six years old, how long is going to keep learning?!"

"Until I say so, that's how long!" She threw back before her horse let go of the helmet, before he bit her cheek. "Hey, stop that Arthur, a knight's horse is supposed to behave itself!"

"Whatever, I have a map to try to repair." Huffed Custard walking away while we see Praline floating into a shop, a clothing one to be exact and went straight for the swimwear section.

"Ok, let's see if I can find something good, I need to show Luffy-kun my good side~" She chuckled as she looked through the selection. "Hmm, no, no, too covering, too colorful, polka dots? Bleck! Who wears those still?"

"Agreed, I personally prefer stripes." Chuckled a voice behind her as Praline turned to see a blonde with long hair and long tribe arms and a pair of large, puffy yellow and green striped pants, brown gloves, yellow top that showed off her ample bosom and boots with a sailor cap on her head.

"Marble, I didn't see you there." Said the shark mermaid with a smile. "What are you doing here, getting some regular pants today or maybe even a dress~?"

"Oh please, dresses aren't for me and you know it." Scoffed the longarm woman crossing her arms. "I just came in to see if they had better hats, this one is getting a bit old."

"Well I think I see a nice sunhat you tomboy." Chuckled Praline as she held up a white and pink colored bikini. "Say, what do you think of this?"

"Looks pretty good, although it might not fit with all the extra weight you look like you've got, or is that just your natural size?" Chuckled Marble pointing at Praline's tail.

"Oh shut up, it's always been like that, and a big tail just means I'm a stronger mermaid." She huffed before looking down and smirked. "Although, I am worried."

"About what?"

"About whether or not you're really a woman with a giant butt like that."

"Oh you take that back, I am all woman! And don't knock the pants until you try them, they're comfortable and you can hide so much in them! And are you sure you aren't just jealous about being smaller than me?" She asked as she gestured to her chest.

"Oh please, my girls are just right. Plenty to show and room to grow, yours? Oh you pure thing." Praline shook her head. "By the time you hit your fifties they'll be drooping."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't have to deal with that smelly old fish smell when I get old." Jabbed Marble smugly making Praline scowl.

"That's all natural you wannabe sailor!" She snapped as she floated away with the bikini in hand.

"Ooh, touched a nerve, did I?" Smirked the girl while we pan outside to see Myukuru and Melise.

"Ok, so just so we're clear, we work together and share Luffy, agreed?" Said Melise as Myukuru nodded.

"Right, it's time we face the truth, we may be awesome, but we can't compete against Amande or Smoothie when it comes to….nature's gifts or power." Said Myuruku as they both looked down with frowns.

"Yes, they were blessed while we were...made different." Spoke Melise crossing her arms. "Which means we need to gather everything we have to show Luffy he needs the two of us."

"Right, two heads are better than one." Chuckled the long armed woman with a smile. "We will not be beaten!"

Both high fived, but failed to see where they were going around the corner and crashed into two woman, causing all four to get tangled.

"Ow, watch where you're going!"

"Augh, who the he- Myuruku, Melise?"

"Oooh, oh! Greetings big sisters Mozart, Marnier." spoke Melise.

"Hey, augh, give me a second to get u- come on, you need to stand up!"

"Then quit trying to force it, there's four of us here!"

After a bit of struggling they managed to untangle themselves and stand up.

"So, what were you two rushing off for?" Mozart asked to show a tall woman with maroon hair done to look like a jester with the braids on the end looking like bells, she was wearing a pink pink collared shirt with horizontal purple stripes, a maroon skirt, striped tights, and a light purple cape.

"Yeah, what's got you two sistas in a hurry?" Asked Marnier, who had a pink and purple afro with a black leotard, short pink cape, and violet boots. "You're runnin' around like momma's hot on your heels, what's up?"

"Oh, we were...just...uh…" Spoke Myukuru cautiously.

"Myukuru here is taking etiquette lessons!" Spoke up Melise quickly. "I finally convinced her to do it and I'm trying to get her to go get a good dress, the girl has nothing but t-shirts and short shorts!"

"Y-Yeah! That's it!"

"For real? Damn girl, that's sad." Remarked Marnier in pity.

"It's not so bad, didn't you try it for a bit before punching your last instructor after she insulted your accent?" Chuckled Mozart.

"Damn straight I did! That no good old hag said I was talkin' like some loose slut, so I showed her what else my legs are good for besides lookin' good, kickin' her ass." Smirked Marnier patting her leg.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and talk about maiming teachers, we must go before the tailor goes on break, right dear sister?" Melise said as Myuruku nodded her head.

"Good luck you two." Smiled Mozart as the two sisters walked away from them. "Hmm, I don't know what, but the tune those two usually give off feel rather in line and smooth, that's a surprise."

"Well, whatcha gonna do, if they wanna get all buddy buddy why should we care?"

"It never hurts to keep your ear open for new songs and melodies, especially when some of us have rather grating ones." Muttered Mozart looking away with a grin.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing nothing." She chuckled as we pan away to Smoothie skipping down towards the shipping docks with a smile.

'Finally it's my turn to go man the base, I get to see Luffy-kun~' She thought before spotting her sister Brulee and quickly skidded to a stop before she almost went falling over the woman who turned and jumped.

"Oh! Smoothie, sorry, I didn't see you."

"Well that's what happens when you come out of a mirror on the side of the street."

"True, but there's no easier way to travel, I can get from Whole cake island to anywhere else in mom's territory in a blink of an eye." She said with a chuckle.

"Well if you'll excuse me I need to be off somewhere of the utmost importance." She said as she made her way towards the ship as her sisters raced after her.

"Smoothie, don't you dare leave without us again!" Citron called with a frown.

"Yeah, we're not giving you the chance like last time!" Frowned Cinnamon.

"Damn it!" Groaned Smoothie as she began to race towards the ships.

"Get back here!" They yelled before chasing after her while Brulee watched confused.

"Are they actually fighting? They usually get along great together, and where is she going, no one's in our territory, the islands under our jurisdiction paid their tribute, so where is she needed?" Muttered the woman while we pan away from that scene and go to Poire and Galette in their house as they argued.

"No Poire, you are not fucking selling my time with Luffy-kun to someone else!" Hissed the maroon haired woman with a scowl.

"Oh come now, it's worth a lot to the others and would rake in a lot of dough."

"Yeah, for you! And I would be getting screwed over by losing my time with Luffy with nothing to show for it!" She hissed in annoyance before the door slammed open and Poire was tackled by an orange blur.

"Ooph!" Groaned Poire landing on her back with a groan. "Hey, what's the big- Panna?"

"You're back big sis, do you have any new furs for me?" Asked a tall woman who had long orange hair with big eyes and an animal like smile. She had long legs and arms that were covered by giant, bear like gloves with sharp claws in them, and she was wearing a short dark dressed with a large collar and a large bow on the back.

"No Panna, not today." Spoke the girl before grinning. "But I bet Galette might."

"Really?" She asked as she turned to the other twin with a smile as she began to back away.

"No, no Panna, I do-oof!" She groaned as the girl quickly jumped off Poire and wrapped her up in a bear hug, knocking her to the ground.

"Yay, you're the best big sis!"

"Panna, no, I don't have any furs!' She groaned as the excited girl tightened her grip. "Actually, Poire was thinking of giving you her special panda hat, isn't that right?"

"No way!" Yelled the girl holding it with a hiss. "No one takes my hat."

"Really? Not even me? But it would go great with my gloves, please big sis?"

"Never!" She cried as she backed away. "No one but me can have my precious Pan-pan!"

"Ha, I knew you named that stupid hat!" Laughed Galette with a grin.

"It's not stupid!" She snapped with a frown as Panna looked between the two of them with a smile.

"Big sis Poire, come over here, it's not fair if I just hug Big sis Galette."

"I can't, I...uh...have some business to take care of."

"She's lying, she's just shy!" Cried Galette as Poire started to back up. 'You are not leaving me alone with miss hugs a lot!'

"Aw, no need to be shy Big sis Poire." Smiled Panna walking towards her while the claws on her arms gleamed in the light. "Hugs make everyone feel better."

"N-No, I'm fine, I'm fine!" She cried as the younger sister's eyes shined.

"There is no escape from the hug~" She sang before lunging at Poire who sidestepped, causing her sister to crash into the dresser.

"Galette, help!"

"Oh, we need to get her in on the hug too, group hugs are the best~"

'Crap.' Thought Galette who took off running through the door with Poire following.

"Hey, come back big sisters! I wanna hug!" She cried as we cut away to the quintuplets.

"Hmm, what do you think Luffy-kun would like?" Asked Nutmeg as they looked in a store's display window.

"I think he might like the peanut butter filled candy, who doesn't like that?" Suggested Akimeg as she rubbed her chin.

"Oh! Or maybe something with marshmallows, nothing beats those." Spoke Allmeg.

"What about we get him some of the giant novelty candies, I really like those plus he's a big eater." Said Harumeg who was on her knees so she could actually see into the store.

"I say something sour, change of pace is good." Spoke Fuyumeg.

"Well, what if we get him a bit of each, that way we can see what he likes the most!" Suggested Nutmeg as the others grinned.

"Agreed!" They chimed in while moving inside, just as a woman with pink hair and a crown with a white dress and matching elbow length gloves with a sword strapped to her waist came walking by the store.

"Candy, I guess I could use a bite to eat." She mused as she began to make her way towards the store before noticing the quintuplets and groaned. "Of course those five had to be in there already." She muttered as she steeled herself. 'Ok, just go in, avoid them and maybe they won't be annoying.'

She went inside while going down one aisle as the other girls were on the other side. 'When I become the true queen over this land, perhaps I'll banish them. After all, having sisters who annoy me would get in the way of my royal duties.' She thought as she chuckled a bit.

"Come on, we want to get this brand, the other one is gross and bland!"

"Nuh uh, it's delicious, you just have weird tastes!"

"Luffy-kun wouldn't think so! He'd probably agree and think your choice is weird!"

"Well it's her choice, if she wants to get the bad brand and disappoint Luffy-kun it's all up to her."

"Oh like you're one with tastes!"

'Luffy? Who's that? And why would those five be so….oh you have got to be kidding! Those five found someone? Before me?! I'm of ideal royalty and yet those five halfwits managed to find someone? Is he desperate or has no taste?' She thought before the shelf separating her from her sibling began to tip.

"Harumeg, be careful, you're tipping the aisle over!"

"Sorry, but it's not my fault all the candy stores are tiny!" She remarked before the shelf came down before they heard a crash followed by a yelp making them turn. "Sister Broye?"

"You-You idiots! Can you not go five minutes without messing something up?!" Cried the sister as she stood up, covered in various treats. "Look at me! My dress is now all sticky and ruined!"

"Oh! That's it!" Spoke Nutmeg grabbing a jawbreaker from Broye's crown. "We can go with jawbreakers! They last a long time and always taste sweet."

"Right, and let's also grab some chocolate syrup and take a page from sister Broye if we REALLY want to get him excited~"

"Page? What page?" Asked their sister with a frown.

"The covering yourself with candy one, duh."

"Yeah, Luffy-kun will love it~"

"Y-You perverts!" Cried their sister with a blush. 'How did they get a man before me?!'

"Hey, we're not perverts. We're just coming up with great ideas for a gift."

"Yeah, and that's how we're gonna win Luffy-kun's love!"

"Just who IS this Luffy? I've never heard of someone like that." Remarked Broye taking sweets off herself.

"Oh you wouldn't know him, he lives on another island." Said Nutmeg as her siblings nodded.

"Uh huh, sure, the old boyfriend lives on another island excuse, real smooth." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth."

"Whatever you say, now if you'll excuse me I need to go take a bath." She turn and walked away with a smirk. 'Ha! I knew it was too crazy to be true, they have to make up a boyfriend and share him together? There's no way someone like that would be on mother's radar unless he was extremely powerful and I heard about him.'

"Stupid Broye, wanna fill her house with pudding later?" Muttered Nutmeg as the others agreed as we cut away to Pudding.

Said girl hummed while currently decorating a large cake with numerous strawberries. 'It's almost done, once the others try this it'll put them to sleep for a week, a whole week of alone time with Luffy-kun~' She moved over one of the drawers before hearing gunfire before seeing a bullet go flying around making her yelp and duck as she saw it bouncing around the kitchen. "Augh! I surrender! Who are you?!" She cried before the bullet planted itself right in her cake. "Nooo! My cake!"

"Sorry about that!" Called a voice before the door opened as a blue haired woman who was a snake neck walked in with an open purple jacket, a bandolier across her chest, a square head, purple pants, and a bowler hat with two pistols in her hands. "I was busy trying to work on a trick shot and I missed the target."

"Why were you working on a trick shot near the kitchen, my cake is ruined!" She cried as she crawled out from under the table. "I've been working on it all morning too!"

"I was trying to shoot a bottle through the top, but I missed, by bad, and it's not totally ruined, it just has a bullet in it." She pointed out with Pudding getting up and frowning.

"Yes, it is, it now has lead in it, I can't serve a cake with lead in it, much less one that got shot!"

"Ok ok, relax, I got this." Her sister raised a pistol before firing, causing the bullet to go through the hole and knocked the first one out. "There, taken care of."

"No, it's not! Besides, our sisters are experts when it comes to food, what kind of cook would I be if I served them a cake that you shot?!"

"I really think you're freaking out over nothing."

"It's not nothing!" She frowned while inwardly scowling. 'Fucking trigger happy bitch! I should take those pistols and shove them-'

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll just go, ok, hell if you want I'll take the cake off your hands, I don't mind eating a shot cake."

Pudding sighed just as a girl with a green jacket, and a darker green jacket wrapped around it with a short pink tube top, a short pink fur skirt, and long pink boots walked in with her hair purple and sticking out to the sides.

"Effilee, are we gonna keep going or not?" Asked the new girl before looking at the cake and wiped some frosting off with a finger before tasting. "Mmm, not bad Pudding."

"Ugh, hi Angel, she was just leaving." Muttered Pudding before realizing what she had put in the cake. 'Shit! Wait, did I put the sleeping powder in the actual cake or the frosting?!'

"Well if you're giving it away." Effilee tasted some herself with Angel licking her finger.

"It could use a bit more lemon though."

"Not everything needs lemon Angel." Said Pudding as she rolled all three eyes.

"To me it does, especially when-" She was cut off and let out a yawn. "Ah, I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night."

"Yeah, here, try drinking this." Said Pudding as she pulled out the antidote quickly. 'Please don't fall asleep for a week, I can't let anyone know I was the one who did it to you two, that was meant for my rivals!'

Angel took it and gave it a sip just as Effilee let out a yawn. "Huh, not bad, tastes a bit like lemon."

"Don't forget to share with Effilee, we don't want to be rude, right?"

"Bleck, I don't want her backwash." Cringed Effilee making her sister frown.

"I don't have backwash."

"Just drink it!" Pudding snapped as the snake neck woman's eyes began to droop.

"Ok ok." Effilee took the drink and started guzzling it and cringed. "Ugh, it does taste like lemon, nasty."

"You take that back, lemon's are amazing!"

"No they aren't, I'd rather take the smell of fresh gunpowder than touch the stuff."

Angel glared and held her pistol up and cocked the hammer. "Say that again, I dare ya!"

"Oh, you really want to start a gunfight with me? You must be crazy from all those lemons!" She called as she quickly held out her pistols.

"Do it outside! I don't want bullet holes everywhere." Frowned Pudding. 'Do it and you'll be eating those bullets!'

"Fine...but you'll regret starting a fight with me bitch." Muttered Angel with a frown.

"I could kick your butt in a gunfight without even looking."

"Oh yeah?!"

"YEAH!"

"OUT! Now!"

Her sisters glared at the other and rushed out with Pudding looking at her cake and made a fist before punching it and huffed in anger. 'Damn it, now I'll have to start from scratch!' she thought before a random cook walked in.

"Miss Pudding, your mother wishes you to bake her a cake immediately."

"I'll do my best." She gave a happy smile while inwardly facepalming. 'Of fucking course!'

"Also, she wants you to use this." He said as he pulled a large jar of familiar looking jam from his sleeve.

"Right away." She nodded taking it while not noticing and smiled as he left before sticking her tongue out and set the jar on the counter. "I swear it wouldn't kill her to cut down on the sweets." She muttered as we panaway to Prim who was relaxing in a large hot spring.

"Ahhh, nothing like a fresh soak to unwind my legs." She smiled with her legs stretched out on several rocks. "This is nice, no crazy sisters bugging me, no fighting, just some nice, peaceful relaxation~"

"Prim! There you are! I knew I would find you here!" Called a tall woman as she opened the doors to the bath, she had a long neck that was bigger than even Amande's with long light blue hair with a long white towel wrapped around her as she walked towards her sister.

"Huh? Joscarpone? What are you doing here, why are you looking for me?" She asked as she raised her head in surprise.

"I wanted some time alone with a sister I can stand than my brother for once." She said as she slid into the water next to her, making sure to avoid hitting any of her tentacles. "Plus Flampe was on the prowl for an older sister to make fawn over her so I decided to hide here."

'Oh lord, she's moved on to THAT? Maybe I should soak here a bit longer.' Thought Prim, shuddering a bit.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction." Chuckled the blue haired woman as she saw her sister shudder. "So, how have you been, I heard you keep going out to that new base in the calm belt, any reason why?"

"Purely for military reasons." She replied quickly and calmly, thanks to practice.

"Aw come on, there has to be something else there, why else is everyone chomping at the bit to go there?" She asked tilting her neck with Prim sipping some tea using a tentacle.

"It's purely to help raise defenses by making an outpost there."

"Huh, maybe I should take the next boat there and see what all the hubbub is about?"

"Absolutely out of the question, you….were not selected." Remarked Prim quickly.

"Selected? What, you have to be chosen to go there now? I thought you said it was a simple outpost, so why would I have to get permission to go work guard duty for week?"

"Because….mother said so." She answered sipping the tea and averting her eyes.

"Oh really, maybe I should go ask her then, huh?"

"You are free to try." 'Mother wouldn't let her in and bring more sisters near Luffy-kun...right?' She thought as she began to grow nervous. 'It has been a while and we're no closer to winning him over, maybe she's growing impatient? No, I'm just being paranoid, right?'

"Besides, my neck needs a nice soak too." Said Joscarnope with a long sigh as she sunk deeper into the water. "Thank god these islands have hot springs, right?"

"Yes, it helps sooth the muscles with all our responsibilities to keep track of."

"Yeah." She said as we pan away to the brat of the family, Flampe.

"Ugh! Where is Josnarcope? I swore I just saw her." Huffed the teen as she stamped her foot. "Why is everyone disappearing?"

While she was throwing a fit, she didn't notice her oldest sister Compote walking from the opposite street.

'Is that Flampe? Oh dear, did the others ditch her already?' She wondered while seeing her sister stamp and start floating while crossing her arms. 'Can't say I blame them.' She thought as she shook her head. 'I swear, sometime soon she is going to get a cold hard dose of reality and then hopefully she'll mature a bit, at least she isn't stalking her brothers anymore, so that's a plus.'

'I wish I was with Luffy-kun, then maybe I'd finally have the chance to make him see I'm the ideal wife.' She thought with a blush as she sighed happily. 'Oh Luffy-kun, I just know once you get to know me you'll see how much better I am than my stupid sisters, I just know it!'

'Maybe if I speed walk past her she won't notice.'

'I just need something to get the edge on them, anyth- is that Compote?' Thought Flampe seeing her older sister walking her way while looking the other side. "Compote! Hey, over here!"

'Crap! Ok, time to pretend I'm talking to a den den mushi!' She thought while 'reaching' into her pocket and pulling one out before talking. "Huh? What's that?"

Bebe bebe bebe

'Wait, someone is actually calling m- momma!' She thought as she saw which one she had grabbed.

"Hey Compote!"

"Not now Flampe, momma's calling." She hushed the younger sister as she answered the snail.

"Compote, where are you?" Asked the snail with Big Mom's voice with Flampe puffing out her cheeks.

'Don't ignore me!'

"Oh, well I'm just out for a walk momma."

"Good, come to the dining hall immediately, and make sure to grab Mondee too."

"Yes momma." She nodded and put the den den mushi away while Flampe put her hands behind her back with an innocent smile. "Sorry Flampe, I have to go."

"Aw, really? Come on, can't you stay with your favorite little sister~?" She sang as Compote just shook her head no.

"Momma herself called me so I can't ignore it." She said as she began to walk away. 'Thank god for an emergency meeting!'

"What for?"

"I don't know, but I can't ignore her, you know that." She said as Flampe began to follow her.

"I'll come with then."

"No! I mean… she said to come alone, it's very important...you know, I think I saw Pudding by the docks looking for you, why don't you go there?" 'I'm too old to be dealing with her.'

"Wait, the docks?" Flampe went wide eyed before rushing off with a frown. 'I should have expected that backstabbing witch would try something like this!'

'Wow… I can't believe that actually worked!' Thought Compote as she headed off quickly before Flampe could come back. 'I wonder what Momma wants though, I hope it's nothing too serious.'

(Later)

"Compote, do you know why momma told us to come here?" Asked Mariner as she and several more of her sisters sat down at a large table.

"No, but she did say it was very important." She answered with her sisters muttering confused.

"If you say so...also, do you know what happened to Pudding? She was baking a cake earlier and giggling like a schoolgirl, it was pretty weird." Said Angel with a shudder.

"That's nothing, has anyone else noticed how off Smoothie's been?" Asked Brulee. "Earlier today I saw her skipping."

"I swear, it's like they've all come down with some weird disease, hell I swear I saw the quintuplets plotting something that involved a net and a large amount of chocolate." Said Marble as the others nodded.

"This sudden change in attitude is unbecoming of who we are. If they go off and act like that, what will people think of us all in general?" Spoke Joconde while feeding her horse an apple. "They might start thinking we're becoming soft.

"Well, I guess it's been awhile since we razed a island that failed to pay its dues, after this meeting I think there's a relatively expendable island under our control we could make an example of." Said Joscarnope with a laugh before the large doors to the room opened and Big Mom entered followed by numerous chefs and waiters, each carrying a covered platter.

"Hello my daughters, I hope you haven't waited too long."

"Mello momma, it's good to see you." They all said at once as the servants began to set a platter in front of each daughter.

"Now I'll bet you're all wondering why you're here."

"You could say that." Said Mondee as several other daughters nodded.

"Well you'll all find out, after the desert." She said as the chefs lifted the covers away to show a single piece of cake in front of each of them with a familiar jam on it with a few having a small red fruit on top.

"Ooh, thank you momma, they look good." Smiled Panna.

"Thank you momma, but where's your piece?" Asked Effilee as the other daughters noticed this as Compote looked hesitantly at the cake.

"Don't worry about me, you all just enjoy yourselves." She said with a smile. "And make sure to eat every single bite~"

Her daughters went ahead to grab their forks, all expect Compote who seemed to sweat nervously slightly.

'This is the jam I gave Pudding, isn't it? Oh no, momma is upset there isn't any progress, is she trying to make us lovesick too? And what is with these fruit, only some of us have them, momma isn't one for inconsistencies when it comes to food.'

"Compote, why aren't you eating, is there a problem?" Asked Big Mom, giving her eldest daughter a dangerous look.

"N-No momma, nothing at all." She spoke up nervously.

"Then go ahead, dig in, I insist." She said as the large woman gulped nervously.

'I guess I don't have a choice...maybe it won't be so bad, the others seemed happy afterwards.' She thought before she reluctantly began to eat.

"Mmm, the sugar and fruity taste give this cake quite the smooth rhythm." Hummed Mozart.

"Agreed, this fruit also adds a unique sour taste that mixes well with the rest of the dish." Said Brulee between bites.

"Yes, what is this jam made of momma, I can't quite place the taste." Said Hachee as she licked her lips.

"Oh it's a special jam I got as tribute from one of my islands, also when you're done lift up your plates, there's something under there you need to see."

That confused them while most looked at the plates while Compote gripped her fork harder.

'Oh no, I have an idea what it might be. Maybe I can pretend to look at it.' Thought Compote as she finished the dish. 'I really don't want to join the lovesick mob!'

"Huh? What is this, a wanted poster?" Asked Brulee in confusion as she lifted up her plate to see Luffy's wanted poster.

"Say what? Who this?" Asked Marnier looking at her own as the others began doing the same.

'Here goes nothing, just try not to look!' Compote thought as she closed her eyes and lifted it up.

"He looks kind of silly." Remarked Panna.

"I didn't know it was possible for a normal person to smile that widely, why are you showing us this momma?" Asked Mozart as she picked up the poster. "Wait, isn't this the young man who attacked marine headquarters during the war of the best?"

"Yes, that little brat is Monkey D. Luffy."

"He doesn't look that powerful, the chess soldiers here look more worthy of attention than this fool." Remarked Broye waving her hand.

"True, but looks can be deceiving, just look at our family." Remarked Hachee with a shrug. "Besides, momma wouldn't be showing us this if it he wasn't valuable, right?"

"Precisely." Chuckled Big Mom. "I want all of you to pay close attention to this kid, because he's more valuable than you think." She said as they all focused on their posters as they began to feel odd. "His father is especially valuable, the revolutionary Dragon himself."

"Say what?!" Gasped Mondee.

"Yes, and speaking of which I made contact with him and he is willing to consider an alliance if this boy joins the family."

"You mean like gettin' hitched?" Asked Marnier.

"Exactly, and I'm sure you've noticed your sisters acting strange recently too, correct? Originally they were assigned to getting him to agree to marry them, but they've been slow and we can't risk falling out of Dragon's favor by forcing him to marry one of them."

"Wait, you mean to say, that this ONE man is the reason the others are so nutty?" Asked Angel with disbelief.

"Indeed, and I was hoping you would like to take a shot at trying to woo him, now of course I wouldn't make you do this but if you feel like volunteering you have my permission to leave for the island he's at any time you wish." She remarked with her hands up with the girls looking at the poster, minus Compote who kept her eyes closed.

'I knew it! She's getting desperate and wants all of us to go after him like our sisters.' She thought as Big Mom noticed her closed eyes and frowned.

"Compote, are you falling asleep on me? Please, open your eyes, you haven't even looked at the poster yet."

"Sorry momma, I have something in my eye." She said nervously. 'Please, making me like them won't help, I'm too old for him to want to marry!'

"Well open just one then." She ordered with a frown.

"Ah, right, how silly of me.." She said as she slowly opened one eye and saw the smiling straw hat pirate. 'Damn it!'

"Hmm, his smile is dopey, but it's better than when Marscarpone does it." Remarked Joscarpone with a laugh.

"Yeah and his hat isn't all that bad, maybe I could convince him to switch with me?" Mused Marble with a grin.

"If his crew has that old bounty hunter Zoro on it, he must be real tough to keep him in line." Remarked Hachee blowing some smoke out. "Someone with those many swords isn't easy to tame, so that's not so bad."

"Yeah, plus if he's looking right into the camera he obviously doesn't fear the marines, interesting..." Said Joconde as her horse tried to eat the poster. "No! Bad Arthur!"

"So...where did ya say this guy was again?" Mariner asked with a grin.

"He's currently on an island we've recently begun work on claiming." She replied making Joscarpone go wide eyed.

"Hey wait, that's the one Prim told me about! Said I wasn't selected when I suggested I go visit it."

"Well she lied, I'm guessing she was trying to limit the number of people trying to get the pirate she's after." Chuckled Big Mom.

"So you want all of us to try and get him to marry one of us?" Asked Effilee.

"That would be ideal, though if some of you would rather not try I understand, just know you can go to the island any time you want, also if you had a piece of fruit on your cake you can thank me later, those were hard to come by."

"What do you mean?" Asked Mondee with the girls looking at the posters longer without realizing it.

"Let's just say you're getting a makeover, a little something extra to help you if you go after Monkey D. Luffy." Big Mom turned and started walking away. "Good luck."

'What were those berries, they weren't on the cake the girls ate the first time, did she just poison us?!' Compote thought as she began to panic.

"Ugh, I don't feel good." Spoke Joconde grabbing her stomach as it growled.

"Ugh, same here." Groaned Brulee. "I think those berries were expired."

"My head feels off." Groaned Effilee rubbing her forehead.

"What were those berries?" Groaned Mondee as she rubbed her stomach.

"What if momma really did poison us?" Spoke up Compote before feeling her stomach growl making her grab it. 'What is going to happen to us, momma wouldn't kill us over this, so what were those berries?'

"No way, she wouldn't, right?" Asked Panna as the others looked at the five with fear.

"Yeah, I mean Compote is the oldest, she wouldn't kill her!" Cried Marble as the girls stepped back nervously.

The five groaned and held themselves with Joconde looking at her hands and felt like her gloves were getting too tight.

"W-What the hell?" She said as she pulled off her gloves only for her eyes to widen as she saw her hands grow larger and thinner, more feminine as the callouses she's accumulated over the years of fighting faded.

"Ahh! My face!" Cried Effilee feeling her cheeks tingling and seemingly squirm making her cover her head and roll around as her body felt the same thing.

"I feel strange, why to I feel so light!?" Cried Mondee as her large bulk began to shrink as her clothes felt too large for her.

Brulee let out a scream while feeling her face tingling all over and covered it while her body frame under her clothes started changing. "No one look at me!"

'Oh god, I knew it, she poisoned us!' Thought Compote before her skin began to tighten, years of wrinkles pulled out of existence in a moment as she felt lighter as her body began to drastically change.

"S-Should we get a doctor?" Asked Marble in panic.

"I don't know, would even doing that be going against Momma?" Replied Mozart in fear as they watched their sisters squirm.

"I don't know about ya'll, but I'm out!" Spoke Marnier before heading for the door. "I ain't being a witness to murder, see ya!"

"Hey wait! Don't be a sniveling coward!" Yelled Broye with Joconda dropping her helmet and groaning with her clothes expanding as she seemingly began to grow.

"Arthur...help!" She groaned as she fell off her horse with a groan.

The horse turned and gave a whimper of concern while the other woman felt the sensation growing more and more.

"Make it stop...make it stop…" Groaned Effilee as she held her face.

"I feel sick…" Brulee spoke while curling up.

"Compote, what do we do?" Cried Joscarpone nervously. "How can we help you all?!"

"I...don't...know!" She groaned as she clutched her head as she felt her body grow thinner and thinner.

'Oh god, are they going to die?!' Thought the girls who were stuck between running out or staying.

Soon the woman were lying on the floor, panting as the changes subsided.

"Is...is it over?" Groaned Joconde.

"I...think...so." Brulee let out.

"I...feel...exhausted." Groaned Mondee.

"And my face is...holy shit!" Cried out Effilee feeling her cheeks.

"What, what is i- oh my…" Said Hachee as her jaw dropped, her cigarette falling to the floor unnoticed.

"Holy shit!" Spoke Angel with wide eyes.

"What did momma give you?!" Cried Panna as they looked at Effilee whose face was more round now and more feminine with her skin being less gray than before.

"I don't know!" She spoke while touching her cheeks and was stunned beyond belief.

"My….my nose, what happened to my nose?!" Cried Brulee as she stood up, her scars greatly faded on her face along with her nose having shrunk, looking normal sized for once as it still stayed pink with her body looking curvier than before.

"Forget your nose, look at me! I've grown big!" Cried Joconda who had a more curved and mature body like them and had seem to grow a foot and a half with the clothing straining against her and the helmet tilting on her head now. "This is amazing, I'm no longer a midget!"

"Well you're still pretty short, you're just not two feet tall anymore." Chuckled Mondee as she stood up, now much, MUCH thinner, so much that you can actually see her neck. She looked at her body with her clothes slipping down while having a body similar to Smoothie, minus the long legs. "My god, I look amazing."

"What was in those berries?" Wondered Compote as she shook her head.

"Daaamn! Look at you sis." Spoke Marnier.

"What do you...oh my." She said as she looked down at herself in shock. Her body looked much younger and thinner, almost mirroring what she used to look like in her twenties. Her clothes were sliding down her and causing her chest to stand out, which looked about bigger than Mondee's which had definitely rounded out. "Well… this is quite the change, isn't it?" 'Momma must really want Luffy if she's doing this, she really is pulling out all the stops.'

"Damn! Those berries really did something." Spoke Angel with a frown. 'Wish I got one, wouldn't mind being a size bigger.'

"Well, I'm just glad we're not dead." Sighed Effilee. "I dunno about you girls but I feel like a million bucks."

"Other than me needing bigger gloves, same." Spoke Joconde.

"Yeah, well… see you girls later, I have a boat to catch." Said Joscarpone as she headed towards the door.

"Woah there, says who?" Spoke up Broye with her arms crossed.

"Says me, momma said we could leave whenever we wanted, and I want to see why Prim was trying to hide this Luffy from me so hard."

"I'll come to." Spoke up Panna. "I don't want to leave you all by yourself on your long trip, you'll get bored!"

"Hold up, I'll come with." Spoke Effilee.

"No, I'm fine on my own, really." Said the snake necked woman with a frown. 'Damn it, I was curious first, stop trying to horn in!'

"I will come too." Said Compote as several others chipped in, making her groan.

"Oh come on, you all can't come, right Joc- hey, where's Joconda?" Asked Joscarpone as she noticed that the small knight and her horse were gone.

"I think she already left." Spoke Mozart.

"...out of my way, I am not letting that midget get there before me!" Called Angel as she raced past the others.

"After her!" Yelled Broye before all of them took off running, minus Compote and Mondee who picked their clothes up.

"Wait all of you! This is a mistake!" Called the oldest. "This is what momma wants!"

"And what we want, if you don't want to come then have fun staying home!" Called Marble with a grin.

"Those idiots." She groaned facepalming. "I need to get better clothes that fit, but those girls can be used as pawns if they want, I'm not going." She said as she looked down at the wanted poster in her hand. "I am stronger than some jelly, I am!"

"I agree, the clothes part I mean." Spoke Mondee looking herself over with a smile. "I need something more snug, with a new body like this I'm gonna show it off for the world to see."

"I...I need to go show Katakuri this immediately." Said Brulee with a smile. She dashed out while the other sisters were currently in a race to the port.

"Come on Arthur, faster! If we get there first I'll buy you all the apples you want!" Yelled Joconda tapping the sides of the horse.

"Get back here you shrimp, you're not getting to that base first!" Yelled Angel firing at her sister who avoided the bullet.

"Hey, what are you trying to do, kill me you crazy bimbo?!"

"I'll get to the first ship, my rhythm is far more elegant!" Yelled Mozart who started skipping and waved her hands while doing a spin and began getting ahead of them. "Your rhythm is all over and doesn't match together."

"What does that even mean?!" Cried Hachee as she drew her sword and tried to take a swing at them. "That ship is mine!"

'I wonder how long until they realize there's multiple ships?' Thought Panna as she followed behind them just out of shooting and stabbing range. She kept her eyes open before splitting off and headed to a smaller ship that could hold one person. 'I can't wait to meet Luffy, I wonder if he likes furs?'

The other girls kept trying to get the others away while over in a clothes store, Compote and Mondee were trying to find smaller clothes.

"Huh, this looks good." Said Compote as she held up a light green blouse and purple overcoat as her fruit bowl hat lay on the ground next to her, her head not large enough to hold it up anymore. 'I wonder if Luffy would like th- NO! Stop it, don't think about him!'

"Hey Compote, how does this look on me?"

"It looks fine." She said as she looked over to see her sister in a yellow coat similar to her last one, except this one was open to show a yellow dress underneath with her snake neck on display.

"Just fine? Because I wanna make sure these are nice and clear." She grinned adjusting the coat around her breasts.

'I wonder if she'll manage to actually keep the weight off or she'll get it back?' Thought Compote looking at her own chest. 'I just can't believe my body's back, I've missed it for years.' She thought as she let out a smile. 'Now I at least don't look like a carbon copy of momma, thank god for that.'

"This should be better." Remarked Mondee who switched out the yellow dress for a white tank top and blue shorts and looked in a mirror. "Oh yeah, I like it."

"Not bad, not bad at all, so what are you going to do now that you're thin?" Asked Compote as she began to put on the clothes she picked out.

"A long run or jog sounds good, it's been a while since I could without getting winded."

'Should I tell her that just being thin doesn't equal strength or stamina?'

"Eh?! Compote, Mondee, is that you?!" Cried a voice as they turned around to see Myukuru gaping at them in shock.

"Hey Myukuru, check me out, I'm smoking hot." Smirked Mondee with her hands on her hips.

"Wha- but, how is thi- how?!" She cried in shock.

"I guess it is quite amazing, huh?" Chuckled Compote as she leaned down and pushed the long armed girl's jaw up. "Let's just say it's a...odd story and leave it at that."

"Yeah, odd… this is crazy, a good crazy though, but still!" She said with a grin.

"That's right, I'm young again and hotter than that pirate empress." Smirked Mondee.

"I see someone's gotten a swelled head already." Sweatdropped Myukuru as Compote chuckled.

"Big time." She remarked while finding a smaller fruit bowl hat on a shelf and tried it on. "Hmm, perfect."

"Yeah, but this is still amazing, does anyone else know about this?"

"A few of our sisters, but I'm afraid you missed them, they headed straight towards the docks."

"Yeah, they went nuts after seeing that wanted poster." Mondee said as Myukuru froze.

"Wait, wanted poster?" She asked as Compote looked down at her in pity.

"Yes, of straw hat Luffy." She said as the long arm girl gulped nervously.

"Which one, Smoothie, Amande, Galette?"

"None."

"None? What do you mean?"

"The ones who ran to the ships haven't gone to the island yet, like Joconda, Joscarpone, Panna, Marble and so on."

Myukuru went wide eyed and gulped. "Oh...I see, sorry, but I just remembered I have to do something, later!"

"I'd run if I were you, they were already near the dock when they ran off." Spoke Mondee as their sister ran out and she slapped her ass. "Ah, you know, I know just the place to show this body off at."

"Really? Where?" Compote asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"That island the others went to, I wanna see what this Luffy is like and how he'll react."

"Then you better hurry, all the ships that can go there will be taken soon." Remarked Compote as her sister moved to pay for the clothes while she shook her head. 'I almost feel bad for them, acting gaga for a man they haven't met, and all for momma's sake of getting him into the family.' She thought as she shook her head. 'Good thing I'm smarter than that.' She thought as we cut to Myuruku running as fast as she could.

'Crap crap crap, they finally saw how great Luffy-kun is!' She thought as she looked around for Prim. 'We have to go, now!'

Said sister was currently getting a massage on her tentacles while Praline was getting the same, but for her tail.

"This is nice, right Prim?" Sighed Praline with a smile.

"You said it, and this time, there's no interruptions." She said before Myuruku burst in.

"PRIM! Let's go, the others know about Luffy-kun!"

"Ugh! Myukuru! We're busy here." She groaned before registering what she said. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"The other's who haven't been to the island know about him and are running to get there!"

"What?!" Praline sat up. "That's awful! As if dealing with each other wasn't hard enough, now the others are wanting Luffy-kun now? Why can't things just work out like they should!"

"Yeah, and they're not part of the agreement, they might drag him back to get married or worse, marry him on the spot!" She cried as both mermaids shot up.

"The massage will have to wait, we need to get the others and stop them!"

"Right, and we can't let anyone else know or there will be even more competition!"

While they rushed to get the others, the sisters who ran to the port had managed to get on a ship, except Panna who was on her own small ship.

"Hurry up, hurry up, we have to go now!" Called Hachee.

"We are going." Spoke Broye sitting on a chair with a groan. 'I can't believe we have to share this ship.'

"Not fast enough, Effilee already got on her own ship, I can't lose to her!"

"You forgot so did Panna."

"She has a small ship, odds are she'll get there last, it's not as fast as ours."

"If only you could swim Arthur." Sighed Joconda while managing to find a bigger pair of gloves on the ship. "Oh well, at least I can still ride you, right?" She said as her horse chomped down on her head. "Good horse."

"Even when you're no longer a midget that horse still bites anything it finds." Remarked Angel while biting into a lemon. "Though four feet tall is still pretty short."

'God down how many people snuck onto my ship?' Broye thought with a groan as we cut to Panna who was sailing out with a smile.

"Wow, sailing on my own is free feeling, and feeling that wind is ticklish." She giggled with a grin. "Wave wave wave, waves all around as I sail off to find my Luffy~" She sang happily.

"Ya'll mean mine!" Called out Marnier from the bigger ship.

"Ours dear sister, you must listen to harmony." Said Mozart as she stepped next to her as the ship began to slowly pass Panna. "It would make sense if the two of us were to share him instead of fighting."

"Say wha? You for real sis, you wanna go and share that fine ass?"

"Would you prefer to have him taken by all the others in a mishmash of chaos?"

"...fair enough, but I get dibs on the first night, get it?"

"Fair enough." She nodded while internally chuckling. 'Provided I don't make him come to me first.'

"Hey, you don't mind if I have him, right?" Called Panna as she tilted her head.

"Yeah I mind!" Marnier called with a frown. "You can't have him!"

"Really? You don't mind, right sister Effilee?" She called as the twins looked confused before turning around to see said sister.

"Sorry, my ship now." She said before pushing them over the railing.

"Waaah!" They cried out before hitting the water.

"Don't worry, you're close enough to the docks you'll be fine." She called with a grin.

"You sneaky bitch!" Sputtered Marnier as she and Mozart flailed to stay afloat.

"Hey, get back here! This is quite the disruption of our harmonious progress!" Mozart cried with a frown.

"Sure looks like it's going alright for me!" She called back while Panna's boat sailed past the twins.

"Wait, Panna! Pull us onboard, please!" Cried Marnier as she tried to swim after the little ship.

"Huh? Why, didn't you have your own ship and say I couldn't have Luffy?"

"She was kidding!" Called Mozart.

"Don't you want to be on your own ship though?"

"No! We uh, we got off so we could….snuggle with you?"

"Oh! Then come aboard!" Panna called happily as she easily plucked them out of the water and plopped them on her lap. "Yay! Hugs for sisters!"

'This is a big price to pay if it means getting us there.' Thought the twins as Panna pulled them into a tight bear hug as she hummed happily. Meanwhile we cut to Marble on her own ship as it started to leave the harbor.

"Damn it, I can't believe all of them got a head start of me!" She groaned as she shook her head. "I swear, I'm going to get there last after they already find Luffy!"

"Hey, wait up!" Called a voice before Mondee jumped aboard.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Coming with, you fools took all the seastone coated boats!" Said the woman with a frown. "I think Compote is coming later, but all the other ships were taken, you almost left me behind!"

"I didn't know you were coming, and even if I did I would have left you behind." She growled. "I'm going to be the one to get Luffy, not you!"

"Oh I don't want him, I just want to see him gape when he sees my perfect body~" She smirked posing making her sister sweatdrop.

'Ok, so she's just delusional...I can work with that.' She thought as she shook her head.

(Later)

"There it is!" Called Effilee looking ahead and spotted the island. "There's Rusukaina! Wait...is it snowing?" She wondered in surprise. 'I don't remember them telling me about that… ah, right, forty eight seasons.'

"And where I'll be!" Spoke Hachee before taking a running start and started sprinting before jumping off the railing and towards the island.

"Hey! What are you doing you idiot, we're not close enough for you to land there!" She yelled out as her sister crashed into the water, but she started to swim as soon as she did. "Oh you bitch! No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!" She called as we cut to Luffy eating a large hunk of meat.

'I wonder if they're done building that weird base?' He wondered while doing a one handed stand with push ups to keep his muscle working. 'They've been at it for weeks, or was it days? I forgot.' He thought as he took another bite. 'It's been a few days since they've come to see me though, at least I've been able to train in peace.'

As he ate, the large gorilla looked at him with a glare and clenched his fists before he came charging out of the brush. Luffy shot it a look before letting out a small wave of conqueror's haki, making it freeze.

Luffy grinned and chuckled while finishing off the meat and tossed the bone to the side before swallowing. "Well, now that I'm full, I can spar a little bit." He said as the gorilla began to take a step back. "Aw come on, you're not upset I beat you last time, right?"

The large ape sweated nervously and gulped before seeing Luffy walk towards him which made him turn and take off running.

"Hey! Get back here!" He shouted as he started to chase after it. "Don't be a cry baby, fight me!"

The gorilla let out a scared cry while we cut back to Hachee who climbed on land and sighed.

"Damn it, my last cigarette went out." She tossed it away and shook some water off. "Oh well, I'll get more later, but first, time to hunt me a man." She chuckled as she dashed into the woods. "Luffy, oh Luffy, where are you?" She called as several of the ships made their way towards the docks by the base.

"I can't believe you let that stubborn sister of ours get the lead." Frowned Broye.

"You think I had the chance? She just jumped overboard!"

"You should have shot her." Frowned Angel finishing her lemon.

"As much as I want Luffy I don't want to kill my sister!"

"I didn't say kill her, I meant like shoot a leg or both, slow her down."

"In the calm belt?! I would have brought a sea king upon us you lemon headed idiot!" She growled as the ship lowered it's anchor before she jumps off onto the island.

"Out of the way!" Jelled Joconde riding after her and nearly knocking Broye into the water.

"Watch it you knight wannabe!" She cried angrily. 'I'm surrounded by brutes and idiots!'

"Get back here!" Yelled Effilee who was about to follow, but a nearby mirror, which was installed on the side of the cabin of the ship, seemed to ripple before Brulee came popping out and ran by her, knocking her overboard.

"Sorry sister, but work smarter, not harder!" She called as Katakuri followed her.

'This isn't Whole cake island...I should have been more specific with her on where to put me out when she left.' He thought as he watched his sisters run into the forest. '...I don't even want to know what's going on here, all I do know is that Flampe isn't here.'

"And here we are." Smiled Panna as her ship reached the island while still holding the twins.

"Oh thank god, now let me go!" Cried Marnier as she struggled to get free.

"No need, we'll all go together." She said with a smile.

"But if you're hugging us, then how will you be able to hug Luffy?" Mozart asked quickly before Marnier could attempt to kill their younger sister.

"Hmmmm, good point." She said as she stood up before dropping them in the boat. "I better go get him, don't try to steal him please!" She jumped off and went running with Marnier rolling her eyes.

"I swear that nut is way to innocent for her own good." She muttered with a frown as she stood up. "Come on Mozart, let's go nab us a pirate!"

"We will be singing a symphony when we find him."

"Oh he'll be singing my name alright~" She chuckled as we cut to Luffy who was lying on the ground in boredom.

"Ugh, this sucks, why won't anything fight me anymore?" e grumbled with a pout. "I can't get any stronger if they don't spar with me."

"-uffy, Luffy, where are you?" Called a female's voice, making him perk up.

'Are they back already? Yes, I hope it's Smoothie, she likes to spar with me, though she keeps putting me in wrestling holds for some reason and likes to grapple.' He thought sitting up and stood up. "Oi! Over here!"

"Huh? Luffy, is that you?!" Asked a female's voice hopefully as he nodded.

'Who is that, I don't recognize their voice… though maybe they're sick?' He wondered before hearing bushes get pushed aside. To his surprise Hachee walks forward with a grin. "Eh?! Who are you?"

"The name's Charlotte Hachee, but you can just call me Hachee."

"Ok...huh, your neck is really long like Amande, you even look like her, are you her sister?"

"Yes, I'm her little sister, but make no mistake, that doesn't make her the better sister." She said as her smile dropped a bit. "Either way here I am, and I found you first!"

"Found me? You were looking for me?" He asked in surprise. "And what do you mean by found? Wait...are you like the others?"

"Oh please, I'm way better than them." She scoffed walking towards him. "And I will show you how I am better than my siblings in all ways, especially as a wife."

"A WIFE?! I'm not getting married!" He spoke up jumping back. "I already told the others!"

"Well I'm not the others, so you should reconsider that immediately." She said as she began to feel impatient.

"Uh uh! No!" He crossed his arms. "I told them and they listened, so I'm not gonna get married."

"Well I'm not them, I wasn't here for that so I don't care, now come here!" She snapped as she pointed at the ground in front of her.

"...nope!" He said before turning and running off. "Sorry!"

"Hey!" She growled before pulling out her sword and started running. "You're not getting away!"

'No no no no no! It's like the first time all over again! Well this time I'm ready, I made my spots to hide just in case!' He thought with a grin while he was heading towards a large tree and reeled his arms back, then launched them up to grab the branches and went flying up. He looked around before grinning as he grabbed another one and headed towards what looked like a small treehouse hidden in a large bunch of branches.

"Hey! Come down!" Yelled Hachee reaching the tree and saw him disappear behind some leaves. "You can't hide forever! If you won't come down I'll bring you down!" She cried as she raised her sword before swinging it at the tree, cutting through it in one fell swoop.

Luffy blinked and felt the tree tilting making him run on a branch and jump off, and go flying down towards a lake with a waterfall. 'Crap! Not the water!' He thought as he looked around quickly for something to grab.

Hachee looked around as the tree crashed into the lake and growled. "Come on out! I know you're there!"

'Oh god, she's crazier than the last ones!' He thought as he managed to grab a tree on the other side of the lake. He moved up and hid around behind it while sighing in relief. 'I just hope she'll go away.'

"LUFFY! You can't hide forever, I will find you!" She cried as he ran away, making sure she didn't see him.

'Ok, maybe I can go hide in that bunker Pudding told me to make, what was it called...ah! The nest something or other, they won't find me there, it's underground!' He thought with a smile before hearing a tree come crashing down. 'Oh boy, she's really going nuts.' He thought as he kept running before seeing someone up ahead and skidded to a stop before hiding behind another tree.

"Ugh, why is this damn island so cold?!" Broye complained with a frown. She shivered and rubbed her arms while looking around. "Thank god the islands I'll come to rule are nice and warm, I'd rather give up my crown than live in a kingdom covered in snow and ice." She groaned. "That's why I swear when I find him I am getting us the hell out of this icy hellhole!"

'Find him? Oh! Is she looking for someone?'

"Luffy, if you're here come out right now!"

'Oh god she's looking for me! Why me?' He thought with a groan before a branch on the tree let some snow fall next to him making her turn.

"Who's there?! Panna I swear to god I will stuff you if that's you." She growled as she moved towards the spot of snow.

'Oh no, she stuffs people!' He thought in fear. 'Wait, she's wearing a big dress, people can't move fast in those, right?'

Broye grabbed her sword and began to pull it out, but when she looked, she didn't find anyone behind the tree. "Huh? I could have sworn...was it just snow dropping?" She muttered as she shook her head. "I swear, I'm becoming paranoid."

Luffy held on to the tree branch above her and watched her walk away. 'Whew, that was close.' He thought as he looked around. 'Why are there so many crazy woman around? I thought I made a deal with the others, right?' He thought as he quietly dropped down. 'I just need to keep moving, at least my hat is safe, they know not to touch it...right?'

"Luffy! Luffy! Where are you?"

'Oh no, another!' He thought as he pulled himself up into the trees once one.

Broye turned and frowned before seeing Brulee appear. "Brulee, begone! I will be the one to find him."

"Like hell, besides, I want to see what he thinks of me, I need to know if people can actually stand to look at me now!" She frowned while looking around. "Unlike you, I can be quite charming if given the chance."

"Ha! We both know I got all the looks when we were born, along with grace, elegance, the list goes on."

"Yeah, and it ends with you being a giant blowhard and bitch, why would Luffy want to be with you?"

'Are they fighting over me? Ok, new plan, I should just sneak by them, that will work, right?'

"Because unlike you, I didn't need some fruit to look good, I can swim without drowning, and oh right, I can still defeat you in a battle with or without devil fruit powers. After all, what good is your ability without a mirror around for miles?"

"You- you! I swear, you need a good kick in the ass to knock you off your high horse, you might be beautiful, but you are no queen, you're not royalty, you're just a bratty little sister like Flampe!"

"You take that back!" She snapped while drawing her blade. "I'm the rightful heir to mother's land, and once I claim it, I'll make sure annoyances like you AND her are sent far far away for good!"

"HA! You, heir to any of momma's land is a joke all by itself, you have no claim, hell the closest thing you'll ever have to owning land is looking after your shitty island for momma!" She laughed making Broye scowl and grit her teeth.

"Why you insufferable little WITCH!" She lunged, but that was the moment Panna came bursting into the scene making them and Luffy turn towards her. "Panna, what are you doing here?! Go away!"

"Hi sisters, how are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

'Huh, she….seems kinda nice.'

Brulee opened her mouth before getting an idea and grinned deviously and gasped. "Oh no! Our dear sister Broye is freezing from the cold and needs a hug to warm her up!"

"Wait, what?! No no no, I'm warm, really!" She cried as Panna turned to her with a smile.

"Don't worry big sister, I will warm you up until you are nice and happy!" She ran at her sister with her arms held out making Broye turn and start running with Brulee snickering.

"Go away, I'm fine, I'm warm! Just go away, in fact run away, Luffy went that way and he's really REALLY cold, he wants your hugs!"

"That's just the cold messing with her Panna!" Called out Brulee before feeling some snow drift on her shoulder from above. She looked up curiously before grinning as she saw Luffy watching Panna chase her sister, not realizing he had been found.

"Wow, she really wants to help her sister, that's nice." He said to himself with a nod. He made a move on the branch, only to feel a hand grab his ankle making him yelp and nearly fall down if he didn't grab the tree. "Eh?! Who's doing that?" He cried as he looked down to see Brulee grinning at him.

"Hello Luffy-san, could you come down, I want to talk!" She spoke up loud enough to get Broye and Panna's attention.

"Luffy?! Hey, don't you touch him!" Cried Broye with a frown as Panna perked up.

"Hi Luffy!" She called before running over. "Do you need some help, are you cold?"

"Yes and kinda?" He said, not completely focusing on what she said as he tried to free his leg..

"Then you need a nice big warm hug!" She cried as she lunged at him, tackling him down and freeing his arm from Brulee's grasp. "Ooh, you're so huggable! I love it!"

Luffy blinked as her grip was tight with the gloves being warm as she rubbed her cheek against his. 'Huh...she's not so bad, I think I like her!'

"Panna, give him back right now!" Ordered Brulee with a glare.

"No." She replied while tightening her hug. "I'm leaving now, bye bye!' She called as she began to quickly jump away, easily outpacing her older sisters.

"Hey!" They yelled out before giving chase.

"Hi Luffy, my name's Panna, how are you doing?"

"Kinda hungry." He answered bluntly while she jumped without letting go. "Are you like all the others?"

"No, I'm Panna, why do you ask?"

"I mean about wanting me, are you gonna ask me to marry you too?"

"Do you want to get married?" She asked as she kept running.

"Nope."

"Ok, can we snuggle and hug though, you're cute and feel nice." She asked with a faint blush.

"Wait...you don't want to marry me?" He asked in surprise.

"I do but you said no so I can wait."

He blinked and was surprised and relaxed a little. "Huh, that's the first time someone's listened."

"Panna! Is that Luffy?!" Cried Joconde as she rode up them as fast as she could. "Give him here!"

"Nuh uh!" She called before she turned and ran the other way with Joconda following while holding out her lance.

"After them Arthur, don't you dare lose them!"

"Hey, who's that?" Asked Luffy.

"My sister and her horse, she's a knight, but I don't want to share you right now so we're running." Answered Panna before spotting Hachee up ahead cutting trees down. "Hey, there's another, hi Hachee!"

"Not now Panna, I'm looking for my Luffy...kun?" She said as she looked up before seeing said object of her desires. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Away, bye sister!" She called as she tried to run past her only for her arm to shoot out and grab her leg, making her fall. This also caused Luffy to get pinned under her who groaned.

"Oh no you don't, not with MY Luffy-kun."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Protested the pirate with a groan.

"Now then, you'll have to be punished for running from me." Hachee licked her lips. "Not to worry, I'll be nice and gentle~"

"Ah! Help, the crazy woman's going to kill me!" Luffy cried as he struggled to gre free from Panna's grasp.

"I'm not crazy, I'm-" She was cut off when she felt a sudden pain behind her head and groaned before falling down to show Marnier standing there with a rock.

"Damn bitch acting all high and mighty with mah man, that'll show her." She huffed dropping it and smiled seeing she had Luffy's attention. "Sup, looks like I found ya."

"Who are you?" He asked as Panna sat up, maintaining her hold on him.

"Name's Charlotte Marnier, but you can just call me Marnier baby." She grinned with a hand on her hip.

"Why would I call you a baby?" He asked as he and Panna tilted their heads in confusion.

"Are you not potty trained yet sister?"

Marnier reeled back before righting herself with a frown. "That ain't what I'm sayin'."

"Marnier, you need to be more clear." Spoke Mozart walking over. "Excuse my twin, her accent can get confusing at times."

"Ah, ok, I get it." He said with a nod. "Well, nice meeting you, thanks for dealing with the crazy woman." He said as Panna got up to leave.

"Whoa there Panna, can you let him go for a bit?"

"Why? He seems like he needs a nice hug to stay warm."

"The hugs ARE pretty warm." He said with a nod, making her smile.

"Really? Well that's to bad, Marnier here is really cold, I think she got a cold during the ride here and needs a nice long hug to feel better." Spoke up Mozart casually perking Panna up.

"She needs my hugs? Yes, me and Luffy-kun can hug her together!"

"No, if you do that then he might get sick, you have to let him go."

"But I feel fine." He spoke up.

"Right, and we don't want to get him sick, so you should let him go so you can heal Marnier with you hugs!"

"Mmmm, oh! I know! If I hug both, we'll all stay warm!" She smiled.

"Damn it Mozart, your plan isn't working." Hissed Marnier as Panna began to approach her.

"Group hug!"

"No!" Cried Marnier as Mozart rushed forward and hit Panna on the head, stunning her.

"Quick grab him!"

"Right!" Said Marnier as she grabbed Luffy from Panna before they began to run off.

"Ow! Hey, that's not nice!" Called Panna rubbing her head with a frown. 'I didn't even get to hug them, so mean!'

"Hey, where are you taking me, let go!" Spoke Luffy as he squirmed in her grip.

"To the ship, we have to get the fuck out of here before someone else tries to take you!" yelled Marnier while trying to keep from dropping him.

"No way!" He reeled his arm out and grabbed a rock before reeling it back, causing Mariner to suddenly stop and let go, letting him get away while she fell on her back.

"Ow, what was that for ya dick?"

"I'm not getting married, and I'm not leaving, I have nine months left before I meet my crew!" He called before he took off running with Mozart following. "Just leave me alone!" He cried, unaware of the multiple ships heading towards the island.

"Hurry it up, those bitches could have kidnapped him by now!" Smoothie shouted angrily.

"We're going as fast as possible." Spoke Amande calmly while tapping her foot. "The only ones who can go ahead are Prim and Praline, and even then they wouldn't be able to stop all of them."

"Damn it how did this happen, they never showed any interest before now." Cinnamon said with a frown.

"Maybe they've always but didn't say a thing." suggested Citron.

"So they all decide to go there as one suddenly? Sounds like a conspiracy."

"Either way, as soon as we get there, we're going to make it clear that Luffy is OURS."

"Right, they can't just show up, decide they want him after all the work we put in, he's ours damn it, so he should at least chose one of us!"

'This much chaos will work perfect for me.' Thought Flampe with a grin. 'As they fight I'll go and show him why I'm superior, he will be mine!'

'I'm going to make them pay for ruining my cake!' Thought Pudding with a frown.

'Damn it, Panna better not have him, that ass is mine!' Thought Poire as they got closer to the island.

"They better not do anything to Luffy-kun, I was gonna show off my new bikini." Spoke Praline to Prim as they swam.

"I doubt they'll get him, I mean if we couldn't get him the first time what are the chances they will?"

"Fair point." She said as they got closer before noticing the ships docked. "Damn, I was really hoping they got lost."

"Yeah, a- hey, is that...Katakuri? What's he doing here?"

"Brulee must have brought him through his mirrors, why else would he be here, right?"

"Wait...you don't think…."

"What, that he's gay? No, he couldn't be….right?"

"If he is...then we'd never get Luffy-kun back!"

"Then let's hurry, we can fight Amande, we can fight Smoothie, but we can't beat him!" They spoke as they rushed off, while not noticing the ship Marble had sailed dock as well.

"God damn it, why the hell did we have to stop?! Now I'm behind everyone else!" She cried as she jumped off her ship. 'It's alright though, I mean it's not like they've stolen him away from the time they got here and I just did, right?' She thought only to watch in horror as Joconda rode out to the dock, Luffy tied up on the back or Arthur. "Hey!"

"Hey Marble, look who I found, now he's mine!" Laughed the knight as Luffy struggled to get free.

"The hell he is!" she pulled out her pistols and started firing at her.

"Hey, stop it! He's mine, you're gonna hit Arthur!" She yelled while trying to use her lance to block the bullets.

"Let me go, I can't leave, I can't!" He spoke while trying to bite her hands.

"Hey, stop it now, Arthur bites me enough as it is." She said with a frown as she began to reach her ship. But that's when someone came running off Marbel's ship and she found herself knocked off her horse from a tackle. "Augh, what the hell?!"

"Yes!" Spoke Luffy as he sat up with a smile and looked at the woman who tackled Joconda. "Thanks for that."

"No problem, though could you do me a favor and tell me how amazing I look~?" Called Mondee with a grin.

He looked at her confused as she posed several times. "Um...you look good?" He said as she grinned.

"Come now, don't be shy, go ahead and be completely honest about this beautiful body."

"Um...it's very...nice?" He said scratching his head. "Kinda looks like Hancock's."

"So you're saying I'm more beautiful than the pirate empress? Perfect, absolutely perfect!" She smiled with a laugh. "They might as well call me the new empress!"

"Alright you blowhard, go rave like a lunatic elsewhere, I have business here with Luffy-kun~" Marble said with a grin. She walked over and put her hands on her hips and looked him over. "Wow, a bit shorter than your poster shows, but I can work with that."

"What do you mean by work with, who are you, and where did you get those awesome pants?"

"Oh these? From a nifty little shop, they help emphasize my good points, if you know what I mean~"

"Do you carry meat in them, or food? I bet you could hold a lot of stuff in there!" He remarked making her fall down anime style and made Monee burst out laughing.

"No...I don't carry food in them…" She groaned as she got back up. "I can hide stuff in them though."

"Cool...well, I gotta go back to training and hiding, there's a lot of crazy people out today."

"Well then you won't mind if I join you, right?"

"Huh? Why?" He asked as he turned to Marble. "I'm just going to my hiding spot, it won't be that much fun."

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that~" She winked while draping an arm around his shoulder. "I'll bet I could help make it much MUCH more fun."

"Um, ok, if you say so." Luffy said with a shrug, not quite getting what she was saying. "Well, we better go, I don't want to get married!"

'Marriage can wait, we'll just get straight to the fun~' She thought with a grin right as several more ships sailed into the harbor.

"LUFFY-KUN!"

His head perked up before turning with Marble frowning.

'Not these bitches, I was just about to get him!' She thought as she saw Amande and Smoothie jump onto the dock as the others lowered their anchors and began to lower the ramp. "We should go now Luffy, come on!"

"Good call." He said with a nod. "See you later Amande, Smoothie!"

"Luffy-kun, get back here right now!" Called Smoothie before he took off running with Marble following. "Damn it, the others might be here already, making him skittish."

"Well, then it seems we must go on the hunt as well, the only difference is that we are familiar with how this island works, and they left their tracks in the snow."

"We'll take them out like pigs to the slaughter." Spoke Amande with a cold tone.

"Right, I can't let them take Luffy, especially since he was about to agree to marry ME." Said Smoothie cockily before she began to chase after them.

"He was not!" Pudding called as she walked off the ship as the others began to race after Luffy. 'Damn it, this couldn't get worse!'

"Big Bro katakuri, is that you?!" Flampe called as the older brother groaned.

'...at least it can't get worse for ME.'

"Hello Flampe." He greeted calmly.

"Why are you here, wait, are you after Luffy-kun too?!" She cried in shock.

'I want to say no...but if I say yes she might leave me alone?' He thought as he pondered his answer.

'If he is then my chances to be Luffy-kun's wife will be impossible!' Thought Pudding in fear as they made eye contact as he shook his head no. 'No, he isn't gay, he couldn't be...either way I need to find him now!'

While they scattered off, Compote herself poked her head off the ship and looked around. 'I can't believe I actually came...ok, just play it cool, you're only here to see if you're affected by the jelly then leaving immediately, right?'

Effilee and Angel looked around the forest while keeping their guns ready.

"Alright, so we find Luffy, get to the ship and DON'T shoot each other, got it?" Angel said as Effilee nodded.

"Yeah, then we can work out the minor details later." She said as they shot glares at each other

'I'm going to shoot her to get Luffy!' They both thought before hearing movement in the brush. "Show yourself!" They called as they aimed towards the bush where the movement increased a bit until a flushed Marble came out.

"Woah there, put those things down." She said as she raised her arms. "No need to shoot me, ok?"

"Marble? When did you get here?"

"Just a bit ago, Mondee made me stop to pick up some new clothes so I was late." She grumbled with a frown. "Any luck finding Luffy?"

"No, we haven't seen him anywhere." Groaned Angel. "What about you, any luck?"

"No! I got here late, remember? Though I did see Joscarnope carrying a large bag to the docks."

"Damn it! That cow is gonna get filled with lead." Frowned Effilee.

"I don't think she had him but you can go look, I'm not giving up until I find him!" Marble said with a glare as she mentally grinned.

"Try it and you'll join her." Glared Angel before the two took off running.

'Damn idiots, thinking I'd tell them where he is...well jokes on them, I got him to go into my pant's first~' She thought before yelping when she felt Luffy move around.

"Hey! When are you gonna let me out of here?"

"N-Not yet Luffy-kun, just stay in there and keep close, which way to your safe place again?" She asked with a blush.

"I don't know, it's too dark in here to see." He remarked looking around and poked his head out from the front to look around making Marble blush brighter. "There's hardly any room to move."

"J-Just get back in there, ok? Soon we'll be somewhere they won't find us, ok?" 'Oh man, if I wasn't in such a rush I'd let him go ahead and do oh so much right now~'

"Luffy-kun, Luffy-kun, where are you?" Praline called as Luffy perked up and Marble frowned.

"Oh great, fish butt's here now." She muttered as she tried to shove Luffy's head back in her pants. "Stay quiet Luffy, I'll get rid of her."

"Why? She's pretty nice, she can help us!" He smiled making Marble pale.

"Luffy-"

"Oi Praline!"

"Luffy, stop it, shut up!" She hissed as Praline turned towards them.

"But why?"

"Because….I said so!" She hissed as Praline headed towards them.

"Eh? But that doesn't make any-hey!" He spoke as she tried pushing his head back down.

"Just listen!" She frowned just as Praline reached the area and right as Luffy disappeared in her pants. "Hey Praline, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, now where's Luffy-kun?"

"What? Luffy who?" She asked feigning ignorance as Praline floated over with a frown.

"Don't act like an idiot, I heard him over here." She said with a frown. "Luffy-kun, if you show yourself to me I'll give you some jerky~"

"Ooh, I'm here!" He spoke up from the pants, making Marble stiffen up with Praline going wide eyed as time seemed to slow down as her mind put this together.

Her dear Luffy, inside the big pants of her sister, who insulted her earlier, along with her ass and chest, and now being on the same island? All this together lead to one scary reaction.

"YOU BIIIIIITCH!" Roared out Praline so loud her eyes seemingly went completely white as the bubble ring popped and she landed on the ground, only to wind up launching herself at her sister using her tail and knocked her down. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Augh! Calm down you craz- ow! Let go!" She cried as she was knocked down, pinning Luffy as her sister tried her best to kill the blonde. "Shut up you idiot before everyone else h- augh, are you trying to bite me in my jugular?!"

Praline was so focused on her anger she didn't stop and tried clawing at her sister's face, leading to Luffy groaning with the weight on top of him under the pants.

"Hey! What's going on?" He called pushing against it while moving around more making Marble gasp and get flustered.

"L-Luffy, don't push there, at least not right now!" She cried, making her sister roar out in rage once more.

"LUFFY! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE NEXT!" She yelled grabbing the pant and ripped it, exposing the male whose hand wound up grabbing at her crotch and made both girls freeze up with Luffy oblivious.

"I tried, but it was really tight and hard to move." He answered while moving his hand off as Marble's face turned crimson and Praline felt like she just took a huge loss.

"I-It's ok Luffy-kun, they were a bit tight...though now I'm pantsless." She said with a blush.

"Oh, sorry…" he said sheepishly.

"L-Luffy….do you love her more than me?" Praline asked quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked before she grabbed him by the vest and started shaking him.

"Do you love this blonde slut more than me, did our time together mean nothing to you?!" She yelled with anger and sadness. "If you were that eager to experiment, you should have told me!"

"I-I do like you though, what did I do wrong?!"

"You touched her spot!"

"On accident, and what spot are you talking about?!" He cried in confusion as Marble frowned.

"Luffy… you know of the birds and the bees, right?"

"What do those have to do with anything?"

"Damn it, calm down Praline, he has no idea what he's doing, no one explained sex to him." She groaned in disappointment as Praline perked up.

"Wait, Luffy-kun, is that true?"

"Um… what exactly is sex?"

'Perfect!' Thought Praline with a grin which Marble saw and frowned.

"Hey, don't go getting any ideas."

"If that's the case Luffy, then I'll show you EVERYTHING that involves it."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Shouted Marble before they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Oh Marble, Praline?"

"WHAT?!" They shouted as they turned before paling. 'Oh….shit.'

"Care to explain WHAT you're doing?" Asked Pudding with her arms crossed as all their other sisters were there and around them with frowns, including Compote who tried hiding behind a tree, and Katakuri who stood there calmly, confused, but also irked.

"Um… we can explain?" Said Praline nervously.

'Why were they talking about having sex with that pirate?'

"You lying bitch!" Glared Effilee aiming her pistols. "You were trying to sneak off with that handsome hunk!"

"Really, who?" Asked Luffy in confusion.

"You!" All of them let out, Compote herself which made her eyes widen.

'Oh no, he's hot! Come on, control yourself Compote!'

"Eh?! Me?!"

"Marble, for trying to sneak off with Luffy and seduce him with your...rear, you will be executed." Spoke Amande pulling her sword out.

"W-What?! You're going to kill me for that?!"

"Yes."

"How dare you seduce my future husband!" Yelled Flampe.

"I'm not getting married, and you shouldn't kill your sister!" Luffy said with a frown.

"But Luffy-kun, she doesn't have any pants!"

"Praline tore them off." He said as they face planted.

"Oh god, we're getting another Flampe."

"Hey, it was just because his voice was coming from them, I am not a Siscon!"

"She's right, she's nothing like big butt." Smiled Nutmeg.

"I do not have a big butt, and I am not a siscon!"

"Sorry, should we say Brocon?" Chuckled Akimeg.

"I'm going to make all five of you suffer for that!" She growled.

"I think we're getting off topic, I think we should address the elephant in the room." Said Smoothie with a frown.

"Yeah, like how SOME of us apparently have the hots for the same guy." Spoke Cinnamon while glaring at Brulee. "And how some of them got real dolled up too."

"Um… I might have the answer for that." Compote said with a cough.

"And who are you?" Asked Melise.

"It's me, Compote, and this is technically Momma's doing." She said nervously.

"Compote?!" They all spoke up in surprise, the sisters who weren't there along with Katakuri.

"Yes...she gave me, Montee, Joconde, Effilee, and Brulee berries to make us look better and as for we like Luffy, that is part her fault and part Pudding's."

"Hey! What did I do?" Frowned Pudding.

"You put the jelly I gave you on a cake, you were supposed to eat it on your own." She groaned as Pudding looked confused. "The Jelly was laced with a lust and love drug that would take effect after you saw the first person of the opposite gender, or at least that's what Momma said."

"Hold on, you mean we've all been effected?" Asked Custard with shock. "Is that the whole reason we…"

"Started going after Luffy in the first place? Yes, momma decided having a connection to the revolutionary Dragon was too tempting to pass up, and one of the requirements for him to even think about allying himself with us was for hit to choose one of us willingly."

"Does that mean what we feel for Luffy-kun is...fake?" Asked Prim.

"Well, not exactly, you see the effects should have worn off after two weeks, but as you can see, you're still coming back to the island again and again."

"Which means...what?" Asked Hachee. "You mean to say they're all actually in love? Without that stuff?"

"Yep, and after all this time and no marriage Momma's been getting impatient, she wants the alliance now and decided you weren't up for the task so...she turned to us."

"If I knew it was like that, I would have volunteered willingly." Spoke up Mondee while crossing her arms. "I've been around longer than most of these girls and I never once was considered marriage material, but now I've got a body that'll land me any man."

"Yeah, well look elsewhere, you're drugged and what we feel is real." Said Smoothie with a frown.

"Agreed, I don't like the idea of mother using us like that, but if we all still feel this way, I refuse to give up so easily."Spoke Melise.

"Yeah, and at least now you guys can back off, right? After two weeks you'll be back to normal!" Said Myukuru with a smile.

"...I don't want to go back to normal, I like Luffy." Panna said with a frown. "He's nice, doesn't try to trick me like everyone else and is nice to hug."

"Wait what?" Spoke up Poire in surprise. "Oh come on Panna, you'd like anyone if they let you hug them."

"Yes, but he actually likes them and doesn't use me, and he's cute." She said with a blush.

"Ok, so that's one who is certain, not too bad." Whispered Amande. "And out of all of the potential rivals she's not to bad."

"I want to win Luffy-kun too!" Said Hachee as she stepped forward. "Any pirate who can get a powerful swordsman into his crew shows he's tough, and I like a challenge."

"Hachee, no, this is just an attempt at challenging me again, now stand down." Amande said as she glared at her younger sister.

"Forget it, I'm not quitting and you can't make me."

"Same sister, I personally like the idea of a challenge, drugs or not, a chance to win where you couldn't." Said Effilee with a grin.

"Hell yeah, besides, maybe then I'll have someone who enjoys lemon as much as me." Spoke Angel while looking at Luffy. "You DO like lemons, don't ya?"

"Yeah, Sanji makes lots of stuff with it in them."

"Yes! Oh we are gonna have fun!"

"Hey, don't leave me out of this!" Broye said with a frown. "I will not lose to any of you!"

"Yes you will, unlike you I can actually prove to be an equal, maybe even better." Laughed Brulee.

"Hey hey hey, I don't know what you're talking about drugs and shit, but all I do know is that I want a piece of that fine ass, understand?" Marnier called with a grin.

"Yes, I do feel during this experience me and Luffy's harmonies were synchronized, it would be folly of me to turn away now." Spoke Mozart with Joconde scoffing.

"Please, unlike you two I'm a true warrior." Joconde called with a nod. "If anyone will get Luffy it is me."

"Ha! I'd like to see that shorty." Laughed Joscarnope. "What kind of woman would I be to run away now, I might as well see what he has to offer."

"He already got my pants off, and my hips have a statement to make, so I'm not leaving until he's hooked on them." Spoke up Marble adjusting her hat.

"Damn...so you all intend to vy for him against us?" Prim asked with a frown.

"N-Not me!" spoke up Compote with a blush. "C-Count me out!"

"Works for me, Luffy wouldn't need an old hag anyway." Flampe shrugged, making her older sister stiffen up and turn to her.

"What was that?"

"I mean, why would Luffy-san want to get with an old hag that's probably older than his mother?"

"I'm not even fifty you brat!"

"49 is pretty close though." Said Flampe with a grin.

"Oh please, at least I have breasts!" She grabbed her chest. "Your butt is so big I'm amazed your head hasn't grown with it."

"Told you it was big." Spoke the quintuplets with snickers.

"MY BUTT IS NOT BIG!" She shouted before Katakuri cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but I think you're all getting distracted, from what I've heard Momma wants this pirate in the family, and if she doesn't see results soon she's just going to keep sending more people, and she's almost out of daughters." He said as they all stiffened. "Now I don't know about you, but I'd rather he doesn't become Momma's next husband or worse, Momma tries to use this jam or jelly you were talking about on me or any of my brothers."

That made all of them pale with horror and cringe before Katakuri turned to Luffy with seriousness.

"You there, I may not know just what kind of pirate you are, but it's clear you'll be part of the family, so pick one of my sisters to marry and end all this."

"Ugh! I can't!" He groaned standing up with a frown. "I can't marry any of them, not while I still have to be ready to meet my nakama back up." He said as he scratched his head. "Also if I marry them then I won't be captain of my ship, I'll be one of Big Mom's pirates, right? I can't be the pirate king if someone is my boss!"

"Then I'll have to fix that." He walked towards Luffy making his sisters break into a nervous sweat.

'Oh god, this won't end well, what is he going to do to Luffy-kun?!'

Luffy found himself picked up by the male who looked him in the eyes.

"You will solve this, now."

"I told you already, no marrying." He frowned.

"I don't care, either chose now or else, this has gone on for THREE months, I am not waiting three more before I am drugged and suddenly want you, I am not going to let that happen!"

He crossed his arms and seemed to think before opening his eyes. "I got it! A contest."

"A contest?" They all said at once in confusion.

"Yeah, and the winner is who I'll choose, but if none win, then no marriage."

Katakuri felt his eye twitch and clenched his free hand. 'Maybe knocking this pirate around until he passes out would be easier, it won't take much effort.' He thought as he shook his head. 'I doubt anyone would be mad, he is truly stupid if he thinks anyone is going to agree to this idea.'

"Brother Katakuri wait!" Spoke up Custard. "Let's just hear this out."

"Yeah, what kind of contest Luffy-kun, maybe a cooking one?" Pudding asked with a grin.

"Stamina." He remarked bluntly.

"S-Stamina?" Asked Galette as she began to blush.

"Yeah, I'm always training and you all come by, so maybe we can see which of us can outlast the others the most." He remarked with most of them getting blushes and images in their heads with Katakuri getting annoyed.

"I'm going to hit you now." He said as he reared back his fist only for Smoothie to grab it.

"Wait brother, I say we give this a try, none of us here seem to be opposed."

"Smoothie. You and I both know what you're thinking regarding stamina and what he's thinking are two very different things." He remarked bluntly with annoyance with Smoothie blushing. "Doing something like that before marriage will-"

"I don't mind, if that's what Luffy wants to do to decide then it's ok!" Called Amande as she cleared her throat. "Besides, it might also make the fact that the others will lose horribly easier to take and reduce the chances of affairs/kidnappings after the marriage?"

Katakuri let out a sigh seeing several of them nod. "Alright fine, but just be careful, otherwise momma won't be happy."

"Ok, dibs on going first!" Joconde called with a grin.

"I'm going back to the ship." Muttered Katakuri walking away while the sisters argued over who would go first. 'I better go build a soundproof room soon, hearing their 'endurance contest' is the last thing I want to do.'

Luffy himself was confused and tilted their head as they argued while some even shoving others away before finding himself tackled by Mondee.

"I'm gonna show you what this body can do big boy~" She purred removing her clothes.

"Eh?" He blinked confused.

(Later)

'Ah, this is better.' Thought Katakuri sitting on a chair while surrounded by a house of mochi. 'I can't hear a single thing going on.'

Knock knock

'Oh god, please don't let it be Pudding asking for mochi for the contest.' He thought as he opened it up to see Luffy panting with several bite marks, hickies and lipstick marks on his face only wearing a very torn pair of shorts.

"Hey...can I hide here?"

"...I can't answer that." He remarked before closing the door. 'Oh god, the images!'

"Please, they're relentless, they never give up, I just want to sleep and eat something that hasn't been on them!"

'Crap, if the door isn't sound proof then it's not perfect.' Thought Katakuri with a sigh before opening the door. "Fine, but if you breath one word of what happened, I'm throwing you in the sea."

"Deal!" He said as he rushed in as Katakuri closed the door. "Wooh, that's a relief, night." He spoke before falling on his stomach and passed out making Katakuri sweatdrop.

'I feel like strangling him even more so now.' He thought as he made a hammock of mochi and lied down in it. 'I can't believe this idiot is going to marry into the family.

"Come on, he went this way, Luffy-kun, where are you?!"

"I can still go for another round, so don't count me out!"

"Luffy-kun, where are you, we just want to continue the contest~"

"I can outlast all these plebeians, now come out!"

"Hey, is that big bro's mochi house, maybe he knows where Luffy-kun is!"

Katakuri tried to ignore the pounding on the door while glaring at the sleeping Luffy. 'This pirate is more annoying than Flampe.'

(Omake)

Eventually after that big 'contest', things seemed to return to normal as Big Mom herself was in the dark about what happened, but when one of her informants mentioned a possible 'early honeymoon', she took it as a good sign.

"Good, good, I better tell Dragon that his son chose one of my daughters, for a second I was thinking I'd have to send in my boys." She chuckled before a news coo flew in and dropped off a paper and a letter. "Ah, seems like he read my mind." She chuckled before opening the letter. "Huh, it's from Smoothie?" She said as she began to read it.

Dear Momma, I've written to you to tell you that we've made our choice about Luffy-kun, I know it is a bit weird, but we all love him and we decided that we're not leaving him. We held a contest to see who should get the rights to marry him and somehow Luffy-kun lost, so after a few days of fighting we settled that we were all winners and would marry him. We also realized that he would never agree to marry us if we were part of your crew so it is with heavy hearts that we all formally resign from your crew to Join Luffy-kun's.

Big Mom was silent with her hair shadowing her eyes as the camera panned away before a loud roar that shook the islands was heard making the citizens turn with fear before promptly seeing the yonko burst out of her castle and looking LIVID. "THAT SON OF A BITCH, HE'S STOLEN HALF MY FAMILY FROM ME!"

"Oh god, Big Mom's gone on a rampage again!"

"Quick! Someone get the chefs baking!"

"Run for the hills!" They cried as we pan over to one of Big mom's ships heading to sabaody archipelago.

"So let me get this straight….Luffy passed out first so you all decided YOU were the winners and now you're leaving the crew to marry him?"

"Yup." Spoke Panna hugging Luffy while all the girls surrounded the man who was still sleeping.

Katakuri let out a groan and dropped his head down. "I know this is gonna be pointless to try and stop, so I'm just going to go with it."

"You want to Marry Luffy-kun to?" Asked Panna as she tilted her head.

"God no, but someone has to remain their sanity here and obviously none of you will, plus if I go home now things will be in chaos and I'd rather avoid that."

"So you're going to leave momma too?" Asked Brulee.

"Yes, because I can guarantee you she's going to try to send people to either bring you back to be killed or just kill you for this and I'd rather not hunt down my family." He answered crossing his arms. "That, and I want to see just what this guy can really do and see if he's really worth all the trouble."

"Yay, thank you big bro Katakuri!" Cried Flampe as she tried to tackle hug him only for him to catch her with one hand.

"No hugging or touching me until you all clean yourselves off."

That got some of them to chuckle embarrassed while Luffy grumbled in his sleep while hugging Panna and Praline closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	9. Odine and Kim

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Odine and Kim

Series: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir

Author's note: Be warned, the thing with Marinette and her 'outfit' was based off this funny comic dub you can find on youtube. Me and my co-writer DO NOT own the idea, it's not originally ours, we just wanted to use it here because we thought it'd be funny to use. So if you're the artist and read this, please stay calm because I don't wanna get into a fight. If you have a problem, let's talk about it like adults.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette was panicking as she rushed around her room, tossing anything she could grab out of her way. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Where's what?" asked Tikki floating over.

"Oh I lost the right ladybug earring." she answered while looking around under her desk making Tikki gasp. "I don't know how, but it must have fallen off before I went to sleep, I'm sorry Tikki. I must be the worst Ladybug ever losing half your miraculous."

"Well...I wouldn't say that, I mean this isn't the first time it's happened actually. The tenth Ladybug lost one over a dozen times. But unless you have both, you won't be able to use Miraculous Ladybug to fix the damage caused by a villain, or Adrien's cataclysm."

She groaned and rushed over to lift her mattress and looked around. "I've gotta find it before school!"

"Catbug! Come out and help your aunt Marinette!" Tikki called.

Said Kwami poked his head out of a small basket and yawned. "Ugh mom, it's too early for this."

"Well right now this is important. Marinette lost one of the earrings to her miraculous and she needs help finding it."

"How dumb do you have to be to lose something that's pinned to your ear?" he asked floating up and getting a frown from Tikki. "Alright alright, I'll help find it."

"Good boy." she said hovering to Marinette. "I swear that boy acts more like his father every day."

"I can't tell if you're disappointed or proud." she remarked while looking under the bed. "It's only be a few months since he was born."

"Well with our lifespan he was gonna start growing much faster than a regular baby. You humans are lucky you get to enjoy childhood for so long."

"Well it's not as easy as it sounds. At least you got past the bratty toddler stage." remarked Marinette while Catbug idly floated around the other side with a yawn. "Now you just need to survive the moody teen stage."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, right?….right?!"

"I think I'll let you decide for yourself. I'm not touching that one." she remarked before she heard her phone go off. "Ugh! Keep looking for me would you Tikki?"

"Sure thing." she nodded before seeing Catbug snoozing on the dresser with a smile. "Catbug!"

He snorted as he jumped. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"You're supposed to be helping us find that earring."

He groaned and continued searching before Marinette answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Marinette? Where are you?" asked Alya on the other end. "It's almost time for school to start."

Marinette gasped and looked to the clock. "Oh gosh!"

"If you don't bolt you're gonna be late."

"I'll be right there!" She said and hung up. "Tikki we have to go! Did you find it?!"

"No Marinette, it's not here."

"What am I gonna do if I can't transform!?"

"You can still transform Marinette, you just can't use Miraculous Ladybug." Tikki clarified.

"I guess it's better than nothing. I'll just have to try and keep any akuma attack to as minimal as I can." Marinette said as she quickly grabbed her things.

"Oh wait, there's one more thing." Tikki spoke remembering an important detail.

"Later, we have to go." Marinette said grabbing Tikki and put the kwami in her hand bag. "Catbug, you keep looking for my other earring and bring it to school when you find it."

"Got it." he waved as she rushed out before floating back over to his basket and laid back down with a yawn. "AFTER my nap."

Marinette raced out of the bakery and made her way to school. She only barely made it on time when the bell rang and was out of breath. "I….made it!"

"Just barely though." said Alya. "What were you doing this early?"

"I lost one of my earrings."

"Seriously? You risked ending up late over an earring?" Alya questioned. "You need to get your priorities straight."

"Sorry, but it was a really REALLY important one that I lost and had to find." Marinette replied. "No luck, obviously."

"Well maybe you and I can go get you some new ones, your boyfriend was pretty worried." Alya pointed to Adrien. Said boy gave a wave with a smile which Marinette returned.

"Uh, sorry Alya but I can't replace these." she sighed. "They're one of a kind." She said before running over to her boyfriend. "Hey Adrien, sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"No prob, but aren't you hot in those pants?" He asked making her recoil.

"W-What!?"

"Didn't you check the temperature today? It's supposed to get really hot." He said before gesturing to his legs to show he was wearing shorts.

She looked down at her own pants and sighed. "Sorry, I had to rush out of there and didn't really check the weather."

"You're the one who's gonna be sorry, it's going to get even hotter later on." Adrien remarked.

"Oh man, I'll be sweating before gym." Marinette whined. "Maybe I can rush home at lunch and change."

"Hopefully into something cute." he smiled nudging her with his arm.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" she smiled.

"Um is it just me or are you missing an earring?" Questioned Plagg after looking out from Adrien's shirt.

"Yeah, that's kinda the reason." Marinette admitted. "I fell asleep with them on and I can't find it."

Plagg blinked before snorting and started giggling. "Hope there's no Akuma attack today or your gonna regret losing it."

"Yeah I know, I won't be able to use Miraculous Ladybug to undo the damage caused by akumatized person."

"That and more." he muttered with a snicker.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Marinette raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing nothing." Plagg said while Tikki facepalmed at her husband's failed attempt to hide what he knew.

While that went on, the camera moved over to Kim who was currently rubbing his hands together nervously while looking down at a wrapped up box inside his backpack.

"Kim, if you continue to worry before class has begun, you're going to wear yourself out." remarked Max next to him. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Well...it's about Odine." he sighed while crossing his arms. "I wanna do something with her today, you know, do something together to grow closer as a couple. I got her this nice gift, but I'm just worried she might not be into it. I mean it looks straight up weird."

"Come now Kim, you won't know that until she's seen it. I've read up that most relationships don't come to fruition due to shyness and self doubt. What is it exactly?"

"Eh, just this pendant with a weird half fish half horse thing."

"Oh, I've heard of that. A hippocampus I believe it's called.

"But it doesn't even look like a hippo, that's a weird name."

"Hippocampus, a mythical creature."

"Huh?"

"My point is that you won't know if she likes it unless you give it to her. Try talking to her about hanging out after school during lunch, maybe you two could take this day as a chance to go to the pool." Max explained. "Who knows, she might like it more than you think."

"...you know what? You're right. I should just go up to her and ask her out." he said with a nod.

"That's the spirit." nodded Max as the teacher came in. Unlike her normal attire she was dressed in a shirt with short sleeves and a skirt.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Miss Bustier." they greeted back.

"I already know how hot it's going to be so the ACs turned on all around the school and gym will be done inside to keep out from the heat."

"Oh thank God." Chloe said in a yellow belly top and short shorts. "This heat is a danger to my skin and hair. Sabrina fan me.'

"Fan yourself." she remarked while wearing a loose t-shirt with a lighter skirt on. "All this time and you still don't get that I'm done with you?"

Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me if I'm so use to it."

"Well you've got plenty of time to get use to it over the day while sweating like a pig, little miss princess." she said resting her head in her hand.

Chloe groaned as Miss Bustier started the lesson for the day. 'I'm starting to think I'll never get her back.'

(Later)

Around lunch time Marinette raced back home and quickly changed, along with Tikki reprimanding Catbug for sleeping when he had a job to do, before she came back to school.

"Oh man, I can already feel the humidity." Marinette said wearing a T-shirt and shorts. "I just hope I don't sweat too much."

"If you do Plagg wouldn't complain." Adrien said to her.

"Hey! I like my cheese smelly, not people." huffed the kwami.

"And stinky socks." Added Tikki.

"Don't tell her that!" he groaned at his wife before Marinette gagged with her tongue sticking out. "That was supposed to be a secret."

"Please, you spend so much time in my dirty socks I think you might have a foot fetish."

"That's an understatement." Grinned Tikki with a giggle while Plagg paled.

"Can you not, please?" spoke Marinette. "The less I know about your freaky kwami sex life the better."

"Same." spoke Adrien while the camera panned over near where Sabrina was currently having lunch beside her girlfriend Aurore who was holding her umbrella over the two of them while she had a loose blue tank top on with white shorts.

The two were feeding each other while enjoying the shade while Chloe was scowling at them.

'I never imagined I'd end up by myself all because Sabrina started dating a girl. I mean sure, whatever, so she's gay, but now I've lost a lackey, it's utterly ridiculous.' she thought while spotting Juleka and Rose at another table sitting beside each other and holding hands. 'And now I'm the one ending up by myself after blabbing to those two's parents. My life is crumbling all around me.' she looked around before spotting Kim. 'Hmmm, it may not be Adrien, but perhaps Kim still has a bit of a crush on me. I mean how can he not?'

Said boy himself was trying to mentally psych himself up unaware of the blondes approach. 'Come on Kim, you can do this, don't wuss out. You got this.'

"Hey there Kimmy."

Kim turned and saw Chloe standing there with a smile. "Oh, hey Chloe." he greeted casually.

"Care to sit with me for lunch?" she asked trying to sound flirty.

"No thanks, I'm actually planning on meeting with someone." He said looking away from her.

"What?" she responded in surprise and a bit caught off guard. "Seriously?! I thought you had a crush on me?!"

"I did, until you trampled on my heart last Valentine's day remember?" he spoke glancing back at her. "I'm way over you."

She dropped her jaw as he stood up and walked off, feeling like she just hit rock bottom and dropped her lunch. 'You have GOT to be kidding me!' she mentally screamed.

She lost her lackey and probably only friend, felt more of an outcast to the others after the Rose and Juleka incident, and now not even Kim was into her anymore? She looked down at the ground and felt like someone hit her in the stomach.

Meanwhile Gabriel was looking over some new designs Marinette had submitted to him. "Hmmm, that Marinette girl might prove to be quite the designer with age, with designs like this no one would imagine she was born into a family of bakers. A true diamond in the rough."

He flipped the page before his miraculous began to glow and he suddenly sensed the negativity Chloe was putting out. He smirked and put the book down before standing up and turned to the picture of his wife before pressing the concealed buttons and he descended into the floor before rising up to his secret villain lair moments later. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!" he said pulling his ascot aside.

The miraculous lit up before he started to transform into his super villain persona. He smiled as the large window opened. "Ah yes a classic pairing of anger and rejection, not to mention the feeling of isolation. She'll do quite nicely." he held a butterfly and cupped his hand over it before filling it with darkness and let it fly. "Go my darling Akuma and evilize her."

The akuma went out the window and towards the school while Chloe was clenching her hands.

The blonde was still aware enough to notice the tainted butterfly approaching and screamed. "An akuma!"

Everyone around there turned and jumped up while seeing it moving towards Chloe.

"No! No! Get it away!" she screamed before she took off running. "Help me, somebody!"

"Oh no, Chloe's about to be akumatized!" spoke up Adrien before Marinette ran towards the blonde.

"Chloe over here!"

The girl ran towards her and quickly put Marinette between her and the akuma. "Don't take me, take her!"

"It doesn't want me, its after you." Marinette said as the two dodged the evil insect. "It senses your negativity Chloe, you need calm down and it will go away."

"How can I calm down when it's coming right at me?!" she screamed and backed away. "Please, someone help! Don't let Hawk Moth get me!"

"Chloe!" Marinette whirled around and grabbed Chloe by the shoulders. "If you stay calm and let go of whatever negative emotion you're feeling, it won't get you."

"B-But...I don't think I can do that, I'm all alone." Chloe said with tears in her eyes as the akuma made for another pass at her.

That's when it clicked in Marinette's head before pulling Chloe out of the way. "If you give in and think like that then it's the same as giving up. That's not who you are Chloe. You're not alone, I'm right here, I won't let it get you!"

The girl looked at her in surprise as the akuma got closer. She then did something no one expected of her, she wrapped her arms around Marinette and waited for the inevitable.

Marinette hugged her back while the akuma fluttered closer before stopping an inch from them and began flying away.

Both waited for a moment before opening their eyes. They saw the akuma flying away from the school and Marinette sighed in relief as she and Chloe separated. Meanwhile Chloe was having trouble processing it.

"It worked? It actually worked?" the blonde let out before a number of students rushed over.

"Are you two alright?" asked Aurore.

"That was so scary." Rose spoke.

"For a second there I thought we'd have another akumatized villain." spoke Max.

"Do you need to sit down?" Asked Juleka.

"No, we're both alright, aren't we Chloe?" Marinette asked looking at Chloe who was still in shock.

"Uh..yeah, of course, I'm just fine." she replied tossing her hair back. "That little bug was lucky I didn't squash it."

Despite her words some could see she was shaking a little.

"Chloe, can I talk to you in private?" asked Marinette.

"...if you really must."

The two moved away to the side while the others went back to their lunch.

"Alright Chloe, talk to me. What were you so upset about?" Marinette asked. "Hawk Moth doesn't just send out akumas for no good reason."

"Like, it's nothing to concern yourself with."

"Chloe, you can try to hide it, but everyone knows you were crying." Marinette said taking out her compact. "Just look, your makeup is running."

Chloe looked at her reflection and gasped in horror while touching her cheeks. "I..I...I look awful!"

"I think I have an idea of what's wrong, but I can't be sure unless you tell me what the problem is."

Chloe thought for a few moments before she worked up the nerve to speak. "I….I'm lonely okay, I admit it."

"Lonely?"

"Everyone's turned their backs on me. No one will sit with me at lunch, Rose and Juleka won't say two words to me, hell Sabrina doesn't even want to come by the hotel any more because she's rocking the bed with Aurore. I even went so far as to flirt with Kim and he turned me down cold." she finished stomping her foot.

"Well it sounds to me like your...rude attitude is finally catching up with you. Everything that's happened to you is your own fault. Yet even after everything you've been through you still can't see the big picture."

"Oh yeah? And just what's that?"

"Whenever you don't get your way you whine like a spoiled brat and do everything in your power to make everyone else feel just as bad, you think you're so much better than everyone else that they should just drop and worship the very ground you walk on, not to mention you think that just because something seems wrong that it's suddenly bad. No one turned their back on you Chloe, you pushed them away because they couldn't meet your high standards." spoke Marinette with a frown. "This is what happens when you're not willing to tone it down on the high and mighty attitude and being so rude to people around you. It doesn't feel good, does it?"

"No…." remarked Chloe looking at the ground.

"And I bet if you had given in to your anger you would have been a villain again and probably made it even harder for everyone to give you a chance to be their friends and you would be on your own for good. How does that thought make you feel?"

"..."

"Probably not so good, is it? The whole reason they ran up to us was because they thought we needed them. If you keep acting like you don't need anyone they'll never want to hang out with you again. I imagine you'll even have a lot of lonely parties, no matter how much cool stuff you have."

Chloe let out a deep sigh and tried wiping at her eyes. "I'm so lame."

"Can't argue there," Marinette nodded. "but it's like falling off a bike, you just gotta get back up."

"...I don't know how to ride a bike either."

"Wait...really?"

"Daddy said he'd teach me...back when I was 5."

Marinette looked at Chloe who was blushing embarrassed and felt pity hearing that. "Wow...uh, okay good, this is good. You're being more open. This is a good start."

"How?"

"Well you'd never willingly admit you were anything less than perfect would you?"

"Of course not."

"But I bet it felt good getting that off your chest, huh?"

"...A little, maybe." Chloe muttered fiddling with her fingers.

"Think abou what I've said. And after school meet me back here, okay?"

"Ugh, fine." Chloe groaned.

"Trust me you're going to feel a whole lot better after today." Marionette said before she turned to leave.'

'Like that'll happen.' she thought while we cut back over to Kim who was tugging at his collar and looking over at Odine who was busy relaxing against one side with a wet towel over her face and wearing a loose black tank top and slacks.

'Okay, I can do this.' he took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Uh, hey Odine?"

"Kim!" Odine grinned. She moved the towel off and sat up. "Hey there."

"Uh, I was wondering if you….I mean if you weren't busy….maybe you'd wanna...hang out after school?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean, like a date?" she asked hopefully with a smile.

"Yeah. I mean just you and me." he smiled while looking her in the eye. "I was thinking maybe we could go for a swim to cool off and maybe grab a bite to eat afterwards, if you want. I mean if you want to swim, unless you're sick of swimming."

"Not at all, that sounds just perfect." she replied.

"Great." he sighed in relief. 'Okay so far so good.'

"I'll see you right after school, later." she smiled with a wave as the bell rang to show the end of lunch.

"Yes!" he gave a fist pump and sighed in relief. "Nailed the first part, now I just gotta wait. This might actually work."

As that went on, Hawk Moth himself was annoyed at seeing his akuma failed to create a new villain when it was so close. "Darkwings fall." he returned back to Gabriel and went back down to his study. "I'll have to wait before a new chance comes and shows itself. To think my son's own girlfriend would halt my efforts. Perhaps I should separate them."

(Later)

Marinette had gathered her classmates in the yard after school but was being very secretive on why. 'Alright, now to get Chloe.' she thought after everyone was accounted for. She then walked over to where Chloe was hiding and smiled. "Are you ready Chloe?"

"No. I don't think I can do this."

"Come on Chloe, you can do this. They may not forgive you right away, but this will be a big step. Show them the girl hiding beneath all that glitz and glitter."

"I just can't, I...I'm too nervous."

"Just imagine all the big fancy birthday parties where you'll be all alone if you don't go through with this. Just you and your butler. That should motivate you."

"Oooh, fine!" she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Do you wanna hold my hand?" Marinette asked.

"I'm not a baby, I can handle it just fine." she spoke before peeking out at all the people she had either mocked, belittled, or insulted. She gulped and felt overwhelmed to see all of them in one spot. She reeled back with a groan before her head drooped in defeat and she held her hand out to Marinette. "Just this once."

Marinette nodded before taking Chloe's hand and guided her to the group. "Alright everyone, the reason why I've gathered you here is because Chloe has something to say." she announced to the crowd. "Go on Chloe."

She was urged forward by Marinette and could immediately tell the students were expecting her to say something bratty and obnoxious. Was she really this predictable? She felt self conscious with all the attention and tried clearing her throat. "I...well you see…"

"Ugh, would you just get it over with." Alya rolled her eyes. "We don't have all day for your typical high and mighty bullcrap."

Chloe frowned sadly with her stomach twisting in knots at that, but managed to keep her mouth shut and took a deep breath. "I….am sorry." she choked out.

"What?" spoke up Nathaniel with everyone caught off guard.

"I'm sorry." she repeated while looking down and interlocked her fingers. "For...everything. I see now that I was a brat."

Everyone was silent and so shocked they didn't know what to say.

"I've done and said things that have hurt all of you and the whole time...I think I was just jealous."

"Yeah right." scoffed Juleka.

"I'm serious! You all can do things a lot better than me. Juleka you can apply makeup like an artist, it takes me four times as long to get ready just before school. Rose you write amazing music lyrics like you rehearsed them for hours not to mention your just as cute as I am. Nathaniel you can draw amazing pictures, all I can manage are silly stick people." as she bared her heart and soul to them she started crying again. "Sure I can dance, but but beside that all I know how to do it is lie, humiliate, and fool everyone around me. I'm not tech savvy like alya, I can't build a robot like Max, or even found love like Adrien. I can't even ride a bike for God sake!" she broke down sobbing and dropped to he knees.

At this point all the kids were flattered, and stunned to see Chloe crying for real and not as part of a lie.

"All I've done is made everyone around me hate my guts and avoid me like the plague, even the only one who could put up with me! I'm such a loser!" she sobbed while her make up ran over her face and made her look pitiful.

None could muster a single syllable in response to the sight.

"I'm the lowest of the low! I'm the one who keeps making more akuma attacks happen than anyone else in all of Paris!" she added before someone walked up to her. She looked up and saw it was Sabrina.

She kneeled down in front to the blonde then cupped her cheeks before smiling as she used her thumb to wipe away the tears. "I think you've said enough, we can't have you turning suicidal before we even make up."

Chloe looked at her surprised before finding herself in a hug. Her eyes widened before her eyes watered even more. "You….You mean it?"

"After that speech... I think we can try." she nodded while patting Chloe's back. "Right guys?"

"Well...I don't wanna see her keep crying or else I'll feel guilty." spoke Rose.

"If Rose is okay with it I guess I can try." Juleka said wrapping her arm around Rose's waist.

"All signs point to me believing this is a trick, but...I suppose ignoring the data this once won't hurt." relented Max.

"What do you think?" Nino asked Alya.

"Honestly, I think either she's serious or she's been taking great acting classes. We'll play along and see how it turns out."

"If Sabrina's willing to forgive, then so am I, but if you make one jab at our sexuality, and you're toast." warned Aurore banging the tip of her parasol on the ground while Nathaniel was sketching the scene for posterity.

"I swear, I'll never do it again." she spoke up while wiping at her face with a sniffle. "It's none of my business if it's guy with guy, girl on girl, or even a whole group of them together. Wait, is that really a thing?

"Depending on how they do it. It's either called an orgy or a gangbang. Some people are into that, but we get what you mean." Sabrina whispered. She kissed Chloe on the cheek and helped her to her feet. "But thanks for saying all that, I think it's what everyone was waiting to hear for a long time."

Chloe looked around and saw a few students were smiling a little, even Ivan. She smiled back and used a tissue to wipe at her eyes. "Thank you everyone, thank you."

"Come on lets go hang out at your place." Sabrina said looking to her girlfriend. "Come on Aurore." she said before the three started walking off.

"So what are we going to do once we get there?" Asked Chloe. "Also could you not kiss in front of me. I mean I'm okay with it but not that much yet."

"Probably watch a movie."Aurore said before smiling at Sabrina. "But you know Chloe you never can tell where you stand sexually, until you try it."

"Uh….what?"

"Well now that you're cool with it we'll fool around a bit and see if it does anything for you." Sabrina said quietly as she and Aurore grabbed Chloe's arms.

"Wait what?!"

"Trust us Chloe you're going to love it."

"Great." Chloe let out.

As the three walked off and the crowd dispersed. Marinette watched with a smile and nodded. "I think that went well."

"Yeah, I think there was some real progress." nodded Tikki poking her head out of Marinette's bag. "This might help cut down on future akuma attacks now."

"That's good to hear." Plagg remarked.

"Yeah, and who knows, she might end up joining them." joked Adrien.

"I doubt that, Chloe's too much of a prude to come out." Plagg shrugged. "The day she admits she likes girls is the day I give up camembert."

"And that's the day a true miracle happens." smiled Adrien making Marinette giggle with Tikki shaking her head.

"You'd still find some way to get back to it, you wouldn't give that up for the world."

"Well I wouldn't say that. I'd give it up for you." he smiled at his wife and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh you." she giggled with a blush.

"As much as much as I'd hate to break up the love fest, we need to see if Catbug found my other earring." said Marinette.

"Hopefully he didn't take a nap when we left him."

"Want me to come along and give him a talking to if he did?" Asked Plagg.

"We can all go, especially since I'd like a better look inside your room Bugaboo." whispered Adrien making her blush with a smile. "And maybe some of your dad's macaroons."

"Alright, let's all go then."

As they left we go to Kim who was racing to the pool. He was already working up a sweat while carrying his bag.

"Oh man, I'm gonna end up a sweating mess by the time I get there! Good thing I brought extra deodorant." he finally arrived and went inside and found Odine was already in the water. "Hey Odine! Couldn't wait for me I see?"

"Sorry Kim, I wanted to loosen up my muscles, plus the heat's murder." Odine said as she swam up to him.

"Good thing I came prepared." he set his bag down and started taking his shirt off and then his pants, showing he had his own swimming trunks underneath. "Cannonball!"

Odine used her arms to block the water when he came right in and laughed as he popped his head out. "Oh you're gonna get it now." she said and swam towards him.

He smirked before he started swimming away as she tried splashing him.

"Get back here you!"

"Come on, you can swim faster than that can't you?" he said before she jumped him. He went down under the water under her before surfacing while spitting some water out as she smirked.

"You were saying?" she grinned before the two laughed.

So the two of them enjoyed themselves in the water, whether by racing, marco polo, or even playing their favorite game with Kim pondering on giving a hint to her on what he had planned, but held off. Eventually the two than exhausted themselves before they climbed out.

"Ah man, that was great." smiled Odine stretching out her arms. "I needed that."

"We both did." he nodded while briefly looking at the water dripping down her and shook his head to focus. "Wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"Sure, but….uh, do you need a minute?" She asked glancing at his groin for a moment.

"What do you- OH CRAP!" he jumped backwards and fell into the water making her cover her mouth to stifle her laughing while blushing. "Ha ha very funny." He said after his head came out of the water.

"Hey, you're the one apparently staring, perv." she giggled making Kim blush and look away. "But you're probably cooled off now. Come on, dry off and let's go eat."

'Oh man, I can't believe that happened.' he thought getting out and using his towel to dry off. 'Smooth move Kim, real smooth.' he thought and shook his head.

'I'm glad I got a new set of clothes for the date, I wonder if he'll try to sneak a peek.' Odine thought feeling her face heat up.

Both of them went to the locker rooms, well mainly Odine while Kim dried off and put his regular clothes on and waited outside for his girlfriend feeling slightly embarrassed about earlier.

"I can't believe she saw me get hard just from looking at her. Now she's gonna think I'm ogling her for the rest of the day." he groaned and started hitting himself in the head. He was so focused on that he didn't notice the door open or Odine step out.

"Kim?"

"Huh?" he turned and felt his jaw drop since Odine was wearing a red short sleeved top that was short enough to show her belly button with blue skinny jeans that hugged her legs. "Odine! Uh….hey." he waved with the hand he was hitting himself with.

"Hey Kim, what were you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Me? Oh I was just...swatting a fly, yeah the thing wouldn't stop buzzing around me." he replied. "But ... about earlier-"

"Kim, it's fine, really." she smiled. "It's kinda flattering you were paying EXTRA attention like that." she said and nudged him.

He blushed and tried to keep from staring and sighed in relief. "Really? So you're not mad?"

"If it was another girl then I might." she patted his cheek. "So, what do you think of my clothes? Or maybe I should ask your little friend?"

"Is that going to be a thing with us now?"

"Maybe~" she giggled before she started walking. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah okay."

(Later)

Kim and Odine grabbed a bite at a recently opened cafe. Both at a table by themselves with both sharing a good laugh from a joke Odine told.

"Okay I got one," Kim spoke "two guys are sailing on a boat, lightning strikes their supplies and starts a fire. One guy says 'put it out' and the other guy says 'where am I supposed to get the water?!'."

"Oh my god, that's hilarious!" laughed Odine with Kim doing the same. "Did you come up with that on your own?"

"Naw, my grandpa told it to me when me was little." he replied while sipping his drink and caught a brief glimpse of Odine's chest from the top, but quickly averted his eyes. 'Aw man, keep it together dude.'

'Alright Odine, so far everything is looking good, I just hope it doesn't turn awkward because I can't think of something just as funny.' she thought and cleared her throat. "So I noticed there hasn't been a villain attack in over a week. Must not be a lot of people for Hawk Moth to pray on."

"Honestly it feels kinda boring to me. I kinda got use to freaking out over some new bad guy, especially since it got us out of school, plus have you noticed it makes you look at others in a different light when they change? Heck Chloe almost got Akumatized, again."

"No way, for real? I didn't even know that was possible." Odine remarked.

"Way, just glad it's not me. Getting turned into a villain might sound cool with the powers, but I have no idea what happened when it...well happened. Plus I can't remember a minute of it. It's like we're not even us any more. Or have any will to resist once Butterfly Boy gets his claws in us."

"Yeah, when I was told what I did, I felt really bad." spoke Odine looking at the table sadly. "I mean, I flooded all of Paris, completely. I'm just glad no one died, because I don't know what I would have done if that happened. I mean it's a miracle really. You'd think some people would have drowned."

"Well if it helps, you still looked cute like that." he smiled to her. "Like a real mermaid."

She blushed hearing that while briefly catching his eyes flick to her chest before going back to her face and got a bold idea. 'Oh this will be fun.' she stretched her arms out above her head while sticking her chest out which made Kim gulp. "Man, it sure is hot out. The kind of weather that makes you hate wearing clothes."

"Uh y-y-y-yeah, I-I guess s-s-so." he stuttered before images of Odine naked came to mind. And since she was often in a swimsuit it wasn't that hard to picture.

"I mean it's so hot it'd probably be way cooler to just strip down to our underwear. So what if we get into trouble, it's so hot the police would probably be too dehydrated to do much."

Kim tugged at his collar with that image while Odine leaned down to the table giving him a clearer look at her cleavage. He found it much harder to look away. 'Come on Kim, just turn away nice and slowly.'

Odine started to laughed and sat up right. "Okay I think I had enough fun teasing you."

Kim jolted and turned red seeing her giggle and facepalmed. "Oh man, I am not myself today."

"It's ok, I'd be lying if I said this heat wasn't getting to me too." she chuckled with Kim shaking his head. "So, should we order desert?"

"Uh… not yet." He said. "I have something for you."

"You do?" she asked surprised as he opened up his bag and reached inside before pulling out the box.

"I hope you like it." he smiled handing it to her as she tore the paper off and slowly opened it.

Inside was a gold pendant that had a two headed Hippocampus with fin like wings.

"Wow Kim, it's beautiful...what is it?"

"It's a hippo….hippo...ugh Come on what was it, Hip-Hippocampus! That's it!" spoke Kim. "Max told me it's name, but I kinda got it because I thought it looked nice and figured that...you know...you'd look good with it on. Also because the guy at the store said it was an animal that lived in the sea."

"It looks beautiful, but it seems so expensive too. I hope it didn't cost you an arm and a leg. I'd hate to think I bankrupted you."

"Actually I got it on a sale, still cost a lot, but I've been saving up my allowance to give you a date you'd like. But if I didn't, I'd give an arm and a leg for you in a heartbeat." he smiled which made her feel touched.

"Excuse me." A waiter said. "Not to be rude, but you two are making the other patrons uncomfortable."

They looked around and saw the people around them were looking while appearing like they weren't trying to

"Oh! Sorry about that." apologized Kim. "Uh what did we do exactly?"

"Well for one this one is spouting various sexual innuendos."

Odine blushed and looked down at the table.

"I understand you're teenagers with hormones, but please have a little dignity and self-control, or I will have to make you leave."

"Sorry, we'll try to reel it in." spoke Kim.

"See that you do." he turned and walked away with Odine sighing and shaking her head.

"Sorry Kim. You must think I'm a total floozie."

"Trust me Odine, floozie doesn't describe you at all. You were just getting into teasing me. Besides like you said this heat makes everyone a little different." he reached over and patted her hand. "And everyone who thinks you are, well if they say anything I'll knock their lights out."

"Thanks Kim, you're a real sweetheart." she said pinching his cheek.

"Heh, thanks." he smiled as a guy walked by their table and didn't see how close he was, causing him to bump it and made the necklace wobble on the edge. It fell to the floor and he stepped on it.

"Oh no!" spoke Kim and Odine together while the man raised his foot up and looked down at the broken necklace which was bent.

"Oops, guess that's what happens when you pay for something so cheap." he remarked casually and coldly while Odine moved down on her knees and looked at the wrecked necklace with sadness while Kim looked at the man with a frown and stood up.

"You broke it!"

"Next time don't put you junk on the edge of the table, dumb broad." He said.

Kim scowled and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "Don't call Odine a dumb broad when you couldn't even see where you were walking, jerk!" he said and pushed the man into another table.

"Watch it brat!" he glared before shoving Kim back into the table and made it break. "Ha that'll learn ya."

"Kim!" Odine shouted. She crouched down while he groaned. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." he winced with Odine glaring at the man.

"What is wrong with you!?"

"Shut up hussy."

Kim sat up with both of them scowling at the man with anger and fury, something the akuma at the school picked up on.

"Ah at long last." Gabriel smiled. "The feeling of anger, disappointment, and blind fury, and on their first real date too. Go my akuma, bring these two together to let their emotions free!" he said before the butterfly flew off. "Tell me Nooroo, what should I do with them?"

"Uh, well master, I'm not really sure." he spoke up hesitantly.

"Come now Nooroo. I read the entire Butterfly Miraculous chapter. You can't lie to me. I thought I was evil, but in the past...you were a true monster." he smirked with Nooroo gasping and looking down with shame. "You were such a creative little thing. To think you were the one who created the Kraken, the Gorgon, oh and let's not forget the tengu."

"Please master, don't remind me. Those were darker times for me. I was young and impressionable."

"And yet you enjoyed it. Now tell me, what would be perfect for these two? Show me the devious mind that lead to the burning of Rome."

Nooroo let out a deep sigh and took a moment to see everything through the akumas eyes. Afterwards he moved over before whispering the idea into Gabriel's ear.

"I can do that?"

"Yes, but they'll be more feral and go off their instincts. You'll have almost no control even as Hawk Moth, unless you're close by."

"That's still fine, a wild animal can still be kept in line as long as you don't force them too much." he smirked while we see the akuma fluttering down towards the cafe. "Dark Wings Rise!"

Odine and Kim didn't notice though as the akuma flew down to the broken pendant before both of them went wide eyed with the masks appearing on them.

"Hippocampus, people ghave scorned your love and insulted you, I can help you hurt them back and show everyone how powerful your love is. All you need to do is bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Kim and Odine growled and stood up while grabbing the pendant before dark energy started covering them and alerting everyone there at the cafe. They ran out screaming before loud smashing and crashing could be heard.

Back over at Marinette's, the teens and Kwami's were in her room looking high and low for the brunette's missing earring.

"Catbug? Catbug. Where are you son?" asked Plagg floating around. "Did you find it?"

"Zzzzzz."

"Ugh not again. CATBUG!" yelled Tikki floating into the closet where her son was sleeping on a mitten.

"GAH!" he jumped before seeing both his parents glaring at him. "Oh...uh...hey guys. What's the word?"

"Hmm, let's see, how about grounded!"

"Aw come on! I was just resting my eyes."

"You're supposed to be helping us look for the other half of your mother's miraculous." Plagg scolded while pointing at Marinette and Adrien who were still looking around

"And I was, but I couldn't find it. I even looked in aunt Marinette's underwear drawer."

"Hey!" blushed Marinette.

"What? I had to be there. Not like I told anyone about your thongs. Oop!" Catbug quickly covered his mouth.

Marinette and Adrien looked at him, the former blushing beet red before the latter spoke "Okay that image is going to be in my head for a good while." he said with a grin before Marinette chucked a pillow at him.

"That's it, you're double grounded mister." Tikki barked at her son.

"Aw come on mom!"

"Find the earring first and you'll be ungrounded." Plagg said to try to encourage his son to work harder.

"But ONLY if you find it first." frowned Tikki playing along.

"Alright alright, I'll try and find it." he sighed before floating out to look with Marinette groaning.

"I can't believe you had to find out like that."

"In my opinion you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Adrien patted her back. "I mean would it help if I told you something private to me?"

"I guess."

Adrien was a little hesitant for a moment before he opened his mouth only to be interrupted by his girlfriends phone ringing.

"Oh, hang on." she hit answer. "Hello?"

"Marinette! Turn on the news!" Alya blurted from the other end.

Marinette held her phone away and didn't ask since it sounded urgent and turned her tv on which showed an emergency report.

"After days of peaceful serenity it seems Hawk Moth is back to his old tricks. Only this time with a new spin on things." spoke Nadja as she was showing a video of people screaming with cars being thrown around followed by a sudden tidal wave down the street. "Unlike other villains, this one is more...well I'll let the image speak for itself."

The camera panned off before the teens and Kwami gasped. They saw what looked like a beast that had the front part of a horse with the front hooves, but had the lower half of a shark with two large wings on it's back letting it fly while having two heads that were roaring out.

"Another fusion?" Adrien questioned as he and Marinette looked at each other.

"This is way worse than what happened with Rose and Juleka." Tikki commented. A fusion like this can only be feral."

"But how? I mean, usually Hawk Moth's villains are coherent enough to listen to him." spoke Adrien.

"This looks like one of Nooroo's original handiworks." Plagg stated "Back when he was going through a phase. He had a pretty twisted mind back in the day."

"Their definitely ugly, that's for sure." remarked Catbug.

"We have to stop them." Marinette said with a fire of determination.

"But Marinette, we haven't found the other earring." Adrien said. "No Miraculous Ladybug remember?"

"I know Adrien, but if we don't do something who knows how much of Paris will be destroyed. We need to transform."

"Lady's first." Plagg grinned and held back his giggles.

"Plagg." frowned Tikki. "I think Adrien should go first."

"Does it really matter?" Adrien questioned. "Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg got sucked into the ring leading to Adrien transforming with Marinette looking at Tikki.

"Let's do this. Tikki, spots on!"

"Marinette wait!" she cried out before getting sucked into the lone earring.

Marinette transformed alright, but not in her original outfit. She was clad in what looked like a leotard over her body with a hole in the back, the bottom parts of her leggings that looked like boots with the gloves over her hands losing the covers for the fingers along with the sleeves. Both Catbug and Adrian had their mouths agape.

"Bugaboo?" was all Adrien managed.

Marinette blinked and looked down before jumping and turned red. "W-What the...WHAT IS THIS?!" She screamed.

"Uh...summer wardrobe?" spoke Adrien trying to crack a joke, it was obvious now why Plagg was laughing at Marinette losing her earring.

"Not funny!" she spoke while trying to cover herself while Catbug shook his head.

"I'll...find the other earring." he spoke floating back to the bed.

"I can't go out in public like _this_! What will people think!?"

"That you're dressed for the weather? Look I'll go on ahead while you gather your nerves." Cat pecked her on the cheek before moving to the window and left. 'Why can't mine do that? It's too hot for this suit.'

"Oh man, I should have listened to Tikki earlier." Marinette said before we go back to the city.

There Hippocampus let out a demonic neigh while crushing buildings using their hooves and tail. Broadcasting all of it live with her phone was Alya.

"This is way overboard compared to all the other bad guys viewers, this thing is totally berserk! Hawk Moth, on the miniscule chance you're watching this, WRANGLE IN YOUR HORSE FISH!"

That's when Cat Noir landed on a roof and whistled. "HEY FISH STICKS! OVER HERE!"

Hippocampus turned their heads and let out a growl while gnashing their teeth.

"Wow, Hawk Moth must have really given it to you with the ugly stick!" he smirked while leaning on his pole. "I think I've seen hairless dogs that look better than you two!"

That made Hippocampus extra mad before they swatted a car at him with their tail.

Cat Noir used his pole to vault out of the way while seeing the tail glow before a sudden wave came rushing towards him. "Crap!"

The wave slammed into him and sent him into a building while Hippocampus neighed and flew away. "Okay, that could have gone better." he groaned while shaking his head. "I just had a bath yesterday." he said as he stood up and chased after his prey.

With Marinette, she was swinging to the roof tops while being careful not to be too much out in the open. Ducking behind chimney's and billboards. "If anyone sees me in this get up I'll just die of embarrassment."

When she peaked around she spotted Hippocampus crushing cars with their hooves, to top it all off she saw Alya broadcasting from her phone and frowned. "How am I going to fight without all of Paris seeing me dressed like a super powered hooker?" she asked herself her while taking out her yoyo and looked around. She spotted a nearby chimney and got an idea.

With Alya she hid behind a bench while recording Hippocampus going wild. "If only I had my Fox miraculous I could fight, I really need to talk to Ladybug about keeping it next time she gives it to me."

The large villain neighed while leaning down to bite down and rip a tree out before munching on it. Suddenly one of the heads was snagged by a red and black spotted yoyo. The other head dropped the tree and neighed in anger with Alya looking and saw the wire wrapped around a chimney coming from behind a billboard.

"Ladybug?!"

Hippocampus tried tugging at the yoyo while flying up with their wings.

"Not the best time to chat Alya! Find cover!" called Ladybug without showing herself. "It's too dangerous!"

"Okay, but we really need to talk next time you need help!" Alya called before she took off running as fast as possible.

Marinette was locked in a game of tug of war with the monster and grit her teeth. "Come on Adrien, hurry!"

"Hey ugly!" called Cat Noir running over on the other side of it. "I have to pay you back for giving me a bath." he vaulted up and struck the other head with his pole. He landed near the chimney and turned to Ladybug with a smile. "So you decided to come and join us Bugaboo?"

"Catbug is still looking for my other earring. But I'm trying not to get spotted."

"Well at least your weapon's still working, that's gonna help since I don't think double head over there is gonna be easy to take down on my own."

"Just find that akuma you adorable dummy! I can't hold on forever!"

"On it." he winked before pole vaulting back over and landed on Hippocampus' back who neighed and tried flying up to shake him off. "Woah there, I never got a pony ride, I'd say I'm do for one. Now where's the Akuma?"

Ladybug groaned and pulled harder as Hippocampus' heads turned to each other and nodded before they suddenly folded their wings and went falling down before crashing into the street, making Cat Noir to stumble and fell over the side of it while Marinette was pulled forward and hit the chimney.

"Ow!" she winced rubbing her head before looking down and saw Hippocampus raise one of it's hooves up over Cat Noir. "LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" he looked up and narrowly rolled out of the way. "Whoa, that was too close."

"Run Cat!" Marinette called out pulling her yoyo.

He got up and started running to avoid the large hoof while Ladybug tried thinking of a plan.

"Cat, where's the Akuma?!"

"I don't know!" Cat called back "There was nothing on them it could be hiding in!"

"Well it must be there somewhere!" Marinette said looking the villain over.

Hippocampus roared out while Hawk Moth himself was trying to get a message through the heads.

"Hear me creature! Obey me!" He raised his voice hoping it would get through, but it did not. He focused more and clenched his fist. "Hear my voice Hippocampus! You must find Ladybug and Cat Noir and acquire their miraculous, they are your prey! Grr, it's no use, neither one can hear me." He said before letting out a huff. "Dark Wings Fall."

His attire turned back into normal. "You were correct Nooroo. It seems that in this feral state I am unable to command them."

"Maybe we should stop then, I mean if they won't listen, they'll keep destroying the city."

"Come now Nooroo." Gabriel smiled. "This is YOUR creation after all, doesn't it make you feel nostalgic to create something so powerful once again?"

The small Kwami looked away and shook his head. "No, it's just an awful reminder of what I use to do."

"Really now? Then why do you not look me in the eye and say that?" Gabriel said holding his hand under the Kwami and let him sit in his palm. "You can't lie to me little Nooroo. Why do you think I chose you over the Peacock Kwami? Yes you were both firm objectors to being bound to the miraculous and the humans who created them, but you also have a creative mind, much like myself, greater even."

The Kwami gulped while keeping his eyes away.

"Such an imagination can be quite hard to stifle, can't it?" Gabriel added while gently rubbing the tip of his finger over Nooroo's head. "You think I don't notice you peeking at my designs, but I do."

"Master please, we need to-"

"You my dear little Nooroo are an artist who wants his freedom, deep down you want to be free, free to see the world, free to express yourself through your creations, as the god you really are instead of a tool for humans. You know I'm not an evil man, but a driven one. Help me bring back the woman I love and you will be free to go wherever your heart desires."

"But….what about the other Kwami?"

"Once I have the power I seek I will free them all, and destroy the miraculous that subjugate them to the will of mankind, creatures of your power don't deserve to be held back." He said softly holding Nooroo closer to his face. "You can help free them all."

The Kwami felt conflicted and overwhelmed hearing all that. He reached a conclusion before lowering his head. "Master," he let out as his vibrant coloration turned dark before looking back to Gabriel with a smile. "You're too cruel." he said and opened his eyes to show they had turned red.

"I knew you'd see the big picture Nooroo."

"No, in this state I am Shadow Nooroo." he grinned darkly while floating up. "Now then, let's crush some goody goodies."

"You read my mind, Shadow Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!" he called before the Kwami eagerly entered the miraculous. He started to transform into Hawk Moth again, but with a slight difference. His cane was now a staff, his pants were now similar to bell-bottoms, his shoes were pointier and curled at the toes, the cuffs of his sleeves were wider, and his mask had wings on the sides. He grinned and let out a chuckle. "Now this is the true form of the butterfly miraculous." he said before a red butterfly symbol appeared over his eyes. "Hippocampus, hear me!"

The same symbol appeared over both sets of eyes of the villain.

"Listen to me closely, you see that small cat hero? He is Cat Noir, he is fresh prey and has something I want. Capture his ring along with the earrings of Ladybug and I will ensure both of you are free to cause as much chaos together."

The creature growled and looked back at Cat Noir before attacking.

"Woah!" he took off running as Hippocampus began to follow him using their wings. "It's just an assumption Ladybug, but I think Hawk Moth has control again!"

"Oh great, like this wasn't bad enough."

Adrien screamed as he jumped to avoid their maws and ran down their back and tail in a panic. "We could really use a lucky charm right now!" He let out and jumped off.

"I figured, but I can't!" Marinette called back while groaning. "This day couldn't get any worse." she said before facepalming herself. "Oh no, I didn't just say-WAH!" She lost her footing and fell from the roof. "Ahhhh!"

"Ladybug!" Adrien cried before she used her yoyo as a grappling hook.

"Phew." she sighed in relief. "That was-" she felt some hot air blow against her and turned to see Hippocampus glaring at her making her go wide eyed. "Close?" She let out a scream and dropped down.

"Hey ugly! I heard they had an opening at the glue factory, but with that fish smell, even they're not that desperate!" Cat called while hitting at their tail with his pole before laughing attracting the other head. "Come on, what kind of horse is too slow to catch an itty bitty cat?"

"Okay that definitely took some years off my life." Marinette said standing up right in Alya's line of sight.

"Ladybug? What are you wearing?!" Alya let out in surprise.

Marinette blinked and let out a squeak while blushing and tried covering herself. "A-Alya!? Don't look! I-I-Its not-"

"So cool!" Alya smiled confusing Marinette. "Ladybug's new summer super suit!"

"Wait...what?" she questioned, but decided to go with it and quickly stood up straight. "I mean yeah. I wasn't too sure if it was a little on the skimpy side, so I didn't want people to see it until I was sure it was ready."

"Well it's definitely worth the sight. I gotta get this on my blog." Alya said rushing over and circled the heroine. "Well ladyblogers this is definitely a sight to behold. This heat wave is too much for our resident superhero."

"Uh, can you hold off? Trying to save all of Paris at the moment." she blushed before chasing after the villain while crying on the inside. 'I'm never going to live this down!'

"Waaaah!" called Cat who came flying over and crashed into Ladybug making them roll. "Ow."

"We need to figure out where the heck that Akuma is, fast." spoke Ladybug getting him off her. "Anything that seems out of place?"

"No, there's nothing on them." he replied while they heard the villain let out another roar and circle the from about. "Whatever or wherever it is, we can't see it on them from this angle."

His words made something in Marinette a head click. "What if...it's not ON them, but IN them!"

"Wait, you mean like….ok that's just gross." Cat gagged at the very thought.

"Think about it, if we can't find it outside, then it must be the one place we haven't checked yet. A place where we couldn't normally reach it."

"So what? We're supposed to jump right in their mouths and get swallowed?"

"Got a better idea?"

"We overfeed them and hope they gets indigestion?"

"Really?" Marinette deadpans.

"It was worth a shot." he said before Hippocampus moved to strike. "I hope this plan works!"

As the villain lunged, Cat Noir used his staff to launch himself into one of their mouths. This made the head reel back while Ladybug swung up into the other making the beast stop and look confused before feeling the heroes go down their throats.

"Aw nasty!" Alya cringed.

"Nooo! How can I have their miraculous if you've eaten them?! Spit them out now!" roared Hawk Moth banging the end his staff on the ground. "Obey me!"

Hippocampus groaned and tried coughing as hard as they could but to no success.

"Nooooooo!" Hawk Moth roared out.

Inside the beast though, Cat Noir and Ladybug cried out as they came falling down in some yellow bubbling juices.

"Aw yuck!" The cat themed hero let out wiping some off.

"So gross." grimaced Ladybug while looking around. "Cat, I think we made it, to the stomach."

"Then that would mean we're-ow!" he let out jumping when he felt like it was getting warmer.

"Hurry and find the Akuma!" spoke Ladybug jumping too and cried out since it was burning more on her bare skin.

"There!" Cat said pointing at something embedded into the flesh. He tried moving over and ignored the acid while extending his pole out of the stomach. "Hawk Moth's sunk really low this time. Putting the akuma inside the villain, not cool."

"Let's just grab it and get out before we crush it, I don't wanna think of what happens if we destroy in here." Marinette grimaced.

"Yeesh, good call." he remarked before grabbing the item, the pendant, and held on to the pole as Marinette rushed over and grabbed him before he made the pole extend up and lift them out of the stomach.

They busted through Hippocampus' teeth and landed on a roof. The beast roared out in pain and shook around with the second head snarling at the two with hate.

"Time to split these two up." Cat quipped. "Cataclysm!" he called out before crushing the pendant to dusts.

Hippocampus roared out before shrinking down and split back into the two teens who fell from the air. Ladybug swinging her yoyo to catch Kim with Cat jumping to save Odine.

This provided the akuma a chance to escape.

"Curse you Ladybug and Cat Noir, you survived the acid, but you will not survive what I have in store for you next time. Or should I say, what my little 'friend' has in store. Dark wings fall!" he became Gabriel again with Shadow Nooroo looking upset. "Don't look so upset my little Kwami, there's always next time."

"Yes, but but the akuma is not yet cleansed of its dark power." Nooroo grinned devilishly.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"When a Kwami taps into its shadow power it's more than just a small boost of power or a simple cosmetic change."

"Oh really now?"

"Just sit back and let me take care of this." Shadow Nooroo looked to the window before a butterfly symbol appeared over his eyes.

"Ugh...what happened?" asked Kim rubbing his head and looked at the damage around. "Wait...was there an akuma attack?"

"Yeah and guess who got turned this time?" Remarked Cat.

"Oh no." spoke Odine covering her face. "I can't believe I did it again."

"You? No no, it was me, I mean I can't remember anything that happened." spoke up Kim quickly.

"Actually that was a trick question," Ladybug said, "Hawk Moth turned both of you and made you his newest fusion villain."

"Wait, we fused?" spoke kim with wide eyes. "Like what happened with Rose and Juleka?"

"Yeah, but we had to destroy the item the akuma was hiding in and I can't use miraculous ladybug to fix it. Or every thing you broke for that matter." spoke Marinette which made the two look down. "I'm so sorry."

"No you did what needed to be done." Odine said.

"Well this is gonna be just dandy to hear at school. Not to mention how long it'll take to pay off all the damages, my allowance isn't big enough." spoke Kim with a sigh. "I'm sorry Odine, it's all my fault for getting into a fight. I should have just ignored him and ended the date there, then maybe things would have turned out better."

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll chip in to fix the damages and WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Screamed Odine pointing at the sky.

All of them turned with their eyes going wide since they saw numerous akuma multiplying together in a dark swirling mass. They gathered together and took the form of Shadow Nooroo.

"Okay that's a new one." Alya remarked with a hit of worry in her voice.

"Ladybug, who's that?"

"I don't know."

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, I am Shadow Nooroo, the Butterfly Kwami. I seek your miraculous in the name of Master Hawk Moth! Surrender them now and Paris will not suffer my wrath!"

"THAT'S Nooroo?!" gasped Marinette.

"Something tells me you were expecting something a bit more...tiny and adorable?" guessed Cat.

"Kinda." She said before noticing the pad on Adrien's ring had gone dark. "Cat you're going to change back soon, if we split up he can't follow both of us."

"Oh great, more running." he joked before whistling. "Hey Nooroo! Over here!" he called out getting Shadow Nooroo's attention and raced off.

"No over here bug boy!" Ladybug shouted running in the opposite direction.

"I will crush you both for interfering in my master's way for so long!" he roared and the swarm followed Ladybug.

"Then come and get me!" she called back before swinging off.

Up in the sky the news helicopter was getting everything on camera for all of Paris to see. Including Gabriel who was watching everything on his phone.

"That's it Shadow Nooroo, show Ladybug what you can do on your own." he said with a grin. Even he had to admit this new dark power impressed him. 'This is the power the Kwami held back?'

Ladybug ran across rooftops while hearing Shadow Nooroo try and crush her using his arms. "Jeez, who knew a Kwami could be so vicious?"

"Hold still and give me your earrings!" Shadow Nooroo snarled taking another swing at her. "Give them to me now you miserable little trollop!"

"Come on, is that all you got? I thought you'd be more scary!" she said before he roared out making his mouth stretch open wide like the Scream. "Okay, scratch that!"

She swung even faster and didn't even realize where she was going before she wound up rolling through an open window. She heard screams as she shook her head then looked to where they originated and saw a rather shocking sight. Aurore, Chloe, and Sabrina all in the same bed and covering themselves with a blanket.

"Ladybug?!" spoke Sabrina. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I-I'm so so SO sorry!" she spoke averting her eyes with a blush, "Don't mind me, just passing through!"

"I hope you weren't peeping on us, Chloe here is still new." whispered Aurore making Chloe blush and nudge her.

"Don't tell her that or she might ask to join." she grumbled before Nooroo appeared at the window. The three girls screamed in fear and hid under the blanket.

"There you are!" Shadow Nooroo let out. He raised his arm and started to force it through the window.

"Gotta get him away." she spoke before hitting the arm with her yoyo snagging a few of the butterflies from the swarm.

"GRAAA!" he let out moving his arm back. Lady bug took the chance to jump out and made a run for it.

"I can't keep this up forever." Ladybug said starting to feel herself get tired. "I have to catch them all, but how do I get them to stay back long enough?

"Aunt Marinette!"

She turned and saw Catbug flying towards her. "Catbug? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want THIS back." He smiled holding up her missing earring.

"You found it!"

"You're not going to believe this, but it was poked into the underside of one of your pillows, crazy right?"

"Yeah yeah, real crazy." she remarked before she took it and applied it to her other ear before Catbug saw Shadow Nooroo and went wide eyed.

"Whoa! Okay this is too much for me, I'm out!" He said and zipped away.

Marinette saw her clothes glow before they started returning to normal and smiled. "Now that's more like it. Now for a little luck. Lucky Charm!" She said throwing her yoyo in the air before a fire extinguisher appeared. "Huh, I think I know what I can do with this." she said turning to the swarm. "Let me help with that fiery temper of yours Nooroo."

"What are you-ahhhh!" he was cut of when Ladybug used the extinguisher on the swarm of butterflies. The swarm moved back with Ladybug keeping it up until they were at a more suitable distance.

"Time to de-evilize!" she smiled spinning her yoyo and began using it to snatch up the akumas.

"No! No no nonono!" Shadow Nooroo let out a until the last one was caught and he could no longer see the heroine. "My Akumas, my precious Akumas!"

Gabriel watched Ladybug release the purified swarm on the news and groaned. "Well this was a colossal waste of time."

"She'll pay for ruining my work!" snapped Shadow Nooroo who started flying towards the window.

"Stop!" Gabriel said before the Kwami hit an invisible force that halted it. "I admire this new gung-ho attitude, Shadow Nooroo, but don't forget until my goal is achieved you will do as I say."

"But...But...fine."

"Besides, now you have time to think up new ideas." smirked Gabriel. "That way next time they'll be in for a rude awakening. Our little heroes have yet to sample the true power of the shadows." he said before the window closed.

(Later)

Though they had won the day Tikki and Plagg looked worried.

"Shadow Nooroo." Tikki spoke with a saddened look.

"I can't believe it." spoke Plagg. "I thought he was over that phase."

"What phase?" asked Adrien sitting next to Marinette.

"Well you know how we need to eat after you guys use lucky charm and cataclysm? Well that's from physical strain. We Kwami have to maintain a certain level of self control to keep our powers from corrupting us. If that does happen we become Shadow Kwami."

"Wait, so you'd be like Nooroo?" asked Marinette.

"Shadow Kwami have the advantage of using their special abilities multiple times." Tikki added. "But the more they use those powers at one time the more feral the Kwami becomes. When they go beyond the point of no return we have to…"

"You get the picture, right?" questioned Plagg.

"The way of Old Yeller?" Adrien questioned back.

The two Kwami nodded slowly in reply.

"Oh god." spoke Marinette with Adrien patting her back. "That's horrible."

"It's never a good thing when you have to kill your own kind, even when it's for the safety of others." Plagg said sitting down and crossed his arms. "It's even more painful when your miraculous holder orders you to do it. Trust me….I know."

Adrien looked at Plagg who looked down and felt horrible to hear that.

"So….what does this mean for us?" Marinette questioned. "Are we in even more trouble now?"

"With Shadow Nooroo coming out, yes. Hopefully Hawk Moth's got enough common sense to keep him on a tight leash. I don't wanna execute another one of our kind."

Catbug was stunned to see his father so... vulnerable. The two teens looked to each other and they could tell the worst battles were yet to come.


	10. Katie, Sadie, and Cody

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Katie, Sadie, and Cody

Series: Total Drama Island

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene showed a pretty packed city street while a bus, which once had rolled on by, was forced to stop every now and then thanks to the traffic while the people on the bus wait in various ways to pass the time, but the camera focused on one person on the bus to show Cody, or Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson for his full name.

He was playing on his phone since he was bored right now and was watching a few youtube videos to pass the time while he thought back to why he was even here in the first place or more exact, why he was riding the bus in the first place…

**Flashback…**

Cody was leaving the big party that Owen had with his winnings from Total Drama Island with a few of the other contestants like Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Trent, and Owen himself while Owan had a happy look on his face.

"Hehehe, man that was one sick party guys, hope you all liked it." Owen said when he turned his large frame to look at the others with a happy look on his face.

"Best party of the year I'd say." spoke Trent while holding a soda up.

"Yeah, makes it pretty cool to be in second when you managed to get a band like that to play for the party, who knew you saved a rock star and got half off." Gwen said with a grin on her face which made Owen chuckle a few times.

"Hehe, yeah, who knew rushing to the bathroom in a restaurant and accidently knocking a person over would save them from a falling TV, people really should check those wall bases since they seem like a real health hazard, still saved on some cash and made it possible for him to come." Owen said when he remembered finding a few screws that had fell out and came loose before the TV fell.

"OMG! We are gonna remember this party for years." smiled Sadie with Katie nodding while taking a picture of the two together.

"Well I'd love to stick around guys, but I think I'm partied out." spoke Cody giving them a wave. "It was great seeing everyone, maybe next time we can do without the crazy bears and Chrises." he joked.

"Oh, too bad, and I had such an interesting idea as well to help some of the losers make some quick cash." A familiar… stuck up kind of voice said from near Cody.

He jumped with everyone turning to see a smiling Chris.

He chuckled at Cody's reaction before he waved to everyone. "Hey Everyone, how was the party? Heard it was sick." Chris said when he approached the group with his ever present grin.

"It was! Best party me and Sadie ever been to." spoke Katie.

"Yeah, best party ever!" Sadie said while she hugged Katie which made Chris chuckle again.

"Hehe, yeah, anyway… like I said, I got a proposition for anyone who is interested in making a quick buck, don't worry, you won't have to go through another reality show for it… yet." Chris cryptically said while grinning more when he saw a few people look at him with nervous looks.

"Forget it Chris, I'm done." spoke Gwen with a frown. "Having to put up with you, the food, an annoying bitch we call Heather, I'm done with reality shows for good."

"Eh we'll see, you never know what the future holds, besides, you could win first place next time, you got second so you got pretty good chances Gwen… anyway my idea isn't a reality show yet, still working out some kinks for next season and thinking of new people to mix in with some old contestants if they agree… may increase the cash prize since season one was such a hit with the viewers and I got more sponsors as a result." Chris said before chuckling big time when he had so many ideas in mind to torme-er… test the contestants...

"I'm gonna have to say no too." spoke up Trent. "I wanna take some time to get back into my music and not take a chance of losing an arm from a crazy challenge."

"Fair enough, though I bet the publicity did help with making a few record deals, so you're welcome if that happens… so… since Gwen and Trent are out, anyone else want out before I tell my idea?" Chris said which made Owen raise his hand.

"Actually I'm going to head on home, that party exhausted me and I still have some leftover cash, see you guys later, either in a new contest or later in life!" Owen said before he walked away from the group after giving them a thumbs up.

"Well, I for one wouldn't mind another go, as long as Sadie's ok with it." spoke Katie.

"Of course I'm ok with it, I was just thinking the same thing. I wanna try again, but only if you're there." Sadie said while she smiles at Katie.

Chris took a moment to look at anyone else and after Gwen and Trent left, it was just Cody, Katie, and Sadie. "Hehe, well seems you three are left, now… interested in making some quick cash? Could get famous if this idea goes through and Cody, you could be a hit with the ladies, Katie and Sadie, you could get some pretty interesting guys going after you two, maybe hunky twins or something since you seem like the twin types." Chris said with a grin on his face that twinkles a bit from how shiny his teeth were.

"Ooh! That would be awesome." smiled Katie.

"I know right? We're in!" spoke Sadie.

"Er… not that I'm not excited for it girls, but remember this is Chris we're talking about, wouldn't it be good to at least hear what the idea is BEFORE agreeing or we could end up over a shark tank or something, and considering we went through worse…" Cody said before he trailed off when he shuddered from a few memories of some of Chris's challenges.

The girls let that sink in with Sadie nodding. "Well it's true…"

"I don't wanna go through all that again." remarked Katie before looking at Chris. "Just what exactly would we have to do?"

Chris grins more at that before he looks around for some reason, he even looked in a trash can for some reason before he walked back to the trio. "Sorry about that, want to be sure we're alone, anyway the idea is simple, all you three have to do is star in a small movie, nuff said, though… considering how… adult it is, I'm pretty sure only Cody will agree since well… no offense, but you two ladies do seem… childish in certain ways." Chris said which confused Cody greatly since he wondered what Chris meant, but wondered what Chris meant by saying Katie and Sadie could be to childish for this… movie?

"Hey! We're not childish." frowned Katie.

"Yeah, we're just as adult as you."

"Alright, then why not come to this address here so I can explain things more in detail, just make sure to wear your best outfits there, though for you two, might as well be a matching set hehe." Chris said before he took out a piece of paper and passed it to the two.

The girls looked down at the paper while letting out excited squeals with Cody getting his own, but with a look of suspicion.

Chris then looked at Cody while he already had a 100% way of at least getting Cody there. "Oh and Cody, let me tell you that I may know a way for you to get lucky with a girl later if you want, however this is a secret that I have to say in private, main reason? You remind me of myself when I was younger, all confident and what not, just need a little guidance in the right direction and you'll be fighting ladies off with a stick… I mean if you never knew me on the island, you should know how popular I am with the ladies right?" Chris said while he gave Cody a twinkling grin.

Cody thought about that, and while he had a odd feeling he should worry more, he did want to be more popular with the ladies which got him to say this with an excited grin. "OK, I'm in, what do I need to do!?" Cody asked with an excited tone before Chris held out another small piece of paper.

"Just come to this place first and all will be revealed, oh and make sure you shave, shower, and all that, pretty sure all ladies love a clean man, right girls?" Chris said before he looked at Katie and Sadie and winked at them with a twinkling grin while Cody, who took the piece of paper, looked over to see how the two would react.

"I wouldn't mind a cute guy with a little rugged, it'd probably make him look mature." smiled Sadie.

"Of course, but if they clean themselves up they should go easy on the cologne, that puts some girls off." spoke Katie.

"Eh why not just split the difference and go with a 5 o'clock shadow like look. Anyway Cody, Katie, Sadie, see you at that address tomorrow, and remember, try and look your best, and Cody, do go easy on the Cologne, pretty sure scented soap would work best and spray on deodorant, just a little piece of advice so you won't be a scented skunk." Chris said which made Cody blush a bit since he did go a bit heavy on the cologne a few times before the Total Drama host left the area while grinning when he got his three targets.

"OMG! This is gonna be so great!" beamed Katie.

"I know! We might see a bunch of cute guys and maybe we'll finally get a chance to win!"

"EEEEHH!" squealed the girls hugging each other.

Cody, though chuckling a bit, did sweatdrop when he saw the twin's getting excited before he said this after he pockets the piece of paper. "Well see you ladies tomorrow if you're going to the address on the piece of paper." Cody said before he starts walking away from Katie and Sadie while he wondered what he should wear tomorrow.

"See you there!" they called back before the flashback ended and the scene went to the present to show that the bus had gotten quite a ways down the road and was nearing the address.

Present…

When the bus rolled up to the bus stop, Cody got off and after taking a moment to use his navigation on his phone to get where he was going, he found himself in front of a large studio like building, he didn't see Katie or Sadie anywhere and checked the time, he was a couple minutes late so they could already be in which made Cody breath in before he walked to the door and entered the place.

To his surprise, he saw that the place had a lot of people like some people were setting up a movie like Chris said which got Cody more excited for what could happen and after some directions, found Katie and Sadie outside of some kind of office, and could see Chris' silhouette in an office while it looked like he was speaking with someone.

"Hey Katie, Sadie, nice to see you two again, nice outfits by the way, looking good." Cody said before he snapped his fingers at the two, he had a slight outfit change as well from his striped shirt to a dark blue long sleeved one that had a small black coat on, he wore black jeans and boots surprisingly enough, then again it was a bit windy today which would explain the more heavy set style, he even had some 5 o'clock shadow like Chris suggested, though it was barely noticeable.

"Thanks Cody, we just got them on our way over here." smiled Katie with both girls decked out in white tank tops that showed their stomachs with some blue skinny shorts that hugged their thighs with black pumps similar to their pink ones.

"Got some coats? Seemed a bit chilly today, or did you come here by car or something? I had to take the bus and traffic was murder, sorry if I kept you ladies waiting." Cody said with a grin on his face while he rubbed the back of his head.

"It was pretty nippy, but it's nothing compared to this one time me and Sadie waited outside a movie we had been saving up for months to see together."

"Yeah, it was so cold me and Katie hugged each other for warmth before it finally opened." smiled Sadie. "It was worth it in the end."

Cody in turn chuckles a bit at that before Chris exits the office and when he saw the trio, he had a wider grin when all three came here without knowing what they were hear for.

"Hey ladies and Cody, hope you didn't have to wait long, sorry about that but I had to speak with the director on what kind of costumes we can use to spice things up during the movie." Chris said while he grins at the trio and Cody, though excited was a bit confused… costumes? Was this a bit role or something?

"It's fine, does that mean we can get started right away?" asked Sadie.

"Sorta, this is a parody of sorts, but the Director allowed me to let you three pick the theme, for example, know that game Silent hill? Or that movie Avatar? Not the one with the kid in the ice, but the one with the aliens? Hmm… should really have picked a different name for the alien one now that I think about it to prevent confusion." Chris said while he got a bit off subject while Cody got more confused by the parody bit.

"Er… what kind of movie is this exactly? You never did say." Cody said which got Chris' attention before he shockingly said this.

"Wellll… let's just say an… adult movie… that star the three of you..." Chris said while he grins at the trios reactions while Cody's eyes widen to comical proportions and his jaw dropped when he heard that.

"WHAT?!" spoke Sadie and Katie at once with blushes.

"Yup, an adult movie, a porno, something to spank it to on DVD or the internet, now before you three walk out, I have three reasons for the ladies, two for Cody…" Chris said while Cody blinked a few times when he had one less of a reason it seemed.

"Go on…" Cody said with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, for you Cody, can you really say you got experience with dealing with the ladies when you have no experience at all? Do this and you could get some more confidence with dealing with the opposite sex, not only that but you could get some female admirers… second… is this." Chris said before he showed Cody a check which made his eyes bug out of his skull.

"W-Whoa… how many zeros are there? I think my eyes maybe playing tricks on me." Cody said while he wiped his eyes a few times to look at the check, seems he was sold it seemed from that experience talk and the admire part as well… though it seemed the main part was the check.

Chris then looks to the ladies before he spoke up. "Now for you ladies, for reason 1, don't you want to know what it's like to get with a guy? Not only that, before you complain, everyone starts out in small roles at first… think of it like this… do this and possibly more and you could get with multiple guys who have looks that rival Justin's… could even get the guy yourself if I… convince him to star in a later movie with you two as the leading ladies hmmm." Chris said for two reasons in one long sentence while he wiggles his eyebrows at Katie and Sadie.

Both girls blushed, but let a thought bubble showing the boy winking at them with a smile making them smile before envisioning themselves surrounded by guys on par with him making them look like their eyes were twinkling.

"Also, since you two are doing this if that look in your eyes mean anything… here is the check for the movie, we gotta pay actors right? I took the liberty of making them both match number wise so no worries about one getting more cash than the other." Chris said before he passed a couple checks to the two ladies.

They looked at the numbers and squealed out before jumping up with their eyes shining brighter. "We're in!"

"Great, now all you need to do is pick the theme and we can start, call me a sap, but I love a good story with a plot before the action happens, how about you? Here's a list of the options that the Director picked out, you got 5 of them, and considering that you two like to pick the same thing, you're vote only counts as half each to give Cody a fair shot in case he finds an option he likes, seem fair?" Chris said while he passed a piece of paper to the trio which Cody took before he held the paper out so that he, Katie, and Sadie could get a look at.

"Huh uh." nodded Katie and Sadie while saying that at the same time.

The trio then looks at the options and seemed that the director had a thing for games because three of them had game like options and one was anime based and another was cartoon based.

One parody was Silent hill for the horror element, another was Pokemon surprisingly enough, and another even more odd was Sonic the hedgehog.

The Cartoon was was based on Adventure time.

And the Anime was based on Highschool of the Dead.

"Hmm, which one looks good Sadie?"

"Well I'm not so good with horror, remember that one time we tried having a sleepover?"

"Oh my gosh! I do! We couldn't get to sleep after seeing that scary zombie movie." spoke Sadie with Cody rubbing his chin.

"Well I remember Silent hill, though a horror game, is more psychological than horror based, the enemies may look twisted, but… not really scary, Highschool of the dead… yeah that one maybe a bit much for you two, though I will admit I did like some scenes hehe…" Cody said before he got a blush on his face from some memories before shaking his head to get himself back under control. "Though how much do you know about Pokemon, Sonic the hedgehog or Adventure time? I know all three, but you two… I'm curious." Cody asked when he looked at the trio with a smile.

"Well Katie did try playing one of the Pokemon games when they came out, but she got hooked on it so much it nearly put a strain on our friendship." spoke Sadie with Katie blushing.

"We're not much for video games really." Katie said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well considering this is a parody, we could just follow the plot of one of them from the script, why not try Silent hill? In a nutshell, the main character has to learn some kind of lesson and the town throws horrors at the person to help them with that, there are plenty of puzzles though I'm not to good with them, but I do like the adventure aspect of it, you travel through a town packed with fog or some other fog like place connected with the game, though before we make our choice, shouldn't we at least see the costumes first to get an idea on what roles we may get? For all we know, we may just get roles that play as bit characters or something." Cody said to try and help the two ladies with the choices.

"Hmm, good point." spoke Katie. "I don't wanna put on something...too slutty."

"I agree, I don't wanna look like a whore." spoke Sadie. "Although, is that ironic in a porno?"

"Err… somewhat?... I mean it wouldn't be to comfortable wearing stuffy and hard to remove clothing in a… adult video to be like this right?" Cody said when he could see why some ladies wore easy to remove outfits like that.

"Let's ask Chris if we can take a look see." spoke Katie.

"Right, and looks like Chris is talking with someone, looks like the Director." Cody said while he points a finger to where Chris and some guy who wore a director hat on his head were talking about something.

"I hope they won't have us do anything too big, I'm a virgin." whispered Sadie.

"R-Right, same here, I may talk a bit game, but I'm just as new to this as you two are." Cody said while he rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his face.

"We could tell." remarked Katie bluntly. "Most guys who try that hard are usually the kind who are kinda desperate."

Cody sweat drops at that since Katie put it out there like that before he cleared his throat before he starts walking to Chris and the director.

"Ah, so this is the young man I'll be working with today." spoke the director spotting Cody. "A bit more skinny than I'm used to, but I'll make due."

"Yeah, good thing you're having the title include a virgin tag as well, so what do you need Codester?" Chris said which made Cody breath in before he points at the piece of paper.

"Yeah, before we make a choice, mind if we see the costumes? Should help make a choice." Cody said which made Chris hum before he looks at the director.

"Think it would be a good idea Director? They should know what they are getting into after all right?" Chris said while he grins at the director.

"Alright, last thing I need is complaints from newbies. Let them see what we have in store for them." The director gruffly said which made Cody gulp when he was reminded of Chef somewhat.

"R-Right, I'll let the girls know." Cody said before he jogged to the ladies and stopped in front of them. "G-Got the go ahead to see the costumes for the parodies, let's take a look." Cody said before he starts to look around for the costume area or some kind of room, and after a bit of directions, the trio were at the door that showed the words Costumes smack dab in the middle of it.

"Wow." spoke Katie as they looked inside and looked at the numerous costumes racks with all sorts of costumes.

"Yeah… oh hey I see the sorted costumes over here." Cody said when he approched the 5 sets of costume's three were set out in each one and two were set out for Katie and Sadie themselves, though for a couple for Cody, he had two for some reason, must be an option or something.

For the Silent Kill one, Cody had some kind of outfit that had some kind of pyramid like object on top of a mannequin and some kind of skirt like object that looked like to be patterned in human flesh and some massive prop sword, looked pretty real but was also as massive as Cody and nothing else, the other outfit was a black to green coat, grey shirt blue jeans, and some black shoes, for Katie and Sadie, they… had some weird revealing nurse outfits with some kind of odd masks on top of their mannequins, though they had mouth holes for obvious reasons, guess the eyes were specially made to be seen through once on their heads… though all in all, Cody blushed when he could see that the outfits would be very revealing on Katie and sadie.

"What do you think Sadie? Do these make my butt look big?" Katie said while she held the one that looked like it was made for her frame size and it seemed to look like it was a bit high on the hips for eye candy while Cody blushed a bit at the look.

"Well not sure what Sadie thinks but you would look good in it, pretty sure they were made to all look good on you two… styles considering if you ignore the more… revealing parts…" Cody said before blushing while he pulled the collar of his shirt nervously.

"Well I agree, it looks perfect for you." spoke Sadie with a smile.

"Aw, thanks Sadie."

Cody in the meantime, while Katie and Sadie look at the outfits, looked at one of the nurse masks and took a moment to try it on to see how Katie and Sadie would see through them and was surprised… to see that he could see pretty well though them.

"Wow, hey ladies, seems these things have those special eyehole things that can let a person see through them, looks a bit fuzzy here and there but I can see through this thing pretty well." Cody said while he walked around the room with the mask on and didn't crash into anything surprisingly enough.

"That's a relief, I was kinda worried about walking into the wall." admitted Sadie.

"Yeah but considering things maybe dark to match the game, the light maybe lower to make a spooky atmosphere, might as well test that Pyramid head thing, the thing may just look heavy and could be made out of simple cloth like materials and stuff, think it helps with acting and what not." Cody said before he took a moment to pull off the mask and passed it to Katie while he approached the heavy looking helmet.

A moment later, he picked it up before stumbling a little from how oddly shaped the helmet was.

"Wow, better be careful at least, looks like this thing could poke an eye out." Cody said when he saw how sharp looking the tip was before he worked to get the helmet on.

"Does it even fit?" asked Sadie.

"H-Hold on, almost…" Cody said before he managed to pop it on his head and something seemed to click in place which made Cody wonder what that was before he looks around and the helmet turn with his head. "Huh, not as bad as I thought, spacious, breezy, and I can see you two clearly, though with a slight tint, seems the visor thing is made of glass or something patterned to look like metal." Cody said while he walked around to test how it would be to walk with it on and aside from a stumble or two, he was able to adapt quick.

"I guess we should try these on to see if they'll fit." spoke Sadie looking around. "Any changing rooms around here?"

Cody looked around for a second before he points to one side of the room. "I think I see one there, looks like we'll have to take turns, I'll wait here and look around some more, ladies first after all." Cody said with a shrug of his shoulders, but thanks to the helmet, Katie and Sadie couldn't see his face before he starts walking around to look at the other outfits.

The girls walked over and headed inside before they started to strip their clothes off along with underwear. Thankfully, aside from some issue with Sadie needing to squeeze her body in a little and some help zipping up on the back, followed by Sadie doing the same, the duo were fully dressed in the outfits minus the masks at the moment.

"Wow, this looks great on you Katie."

"No way, it looks way better on you Sadie."

"Really? Hope I look good in mine, since I got this helmet on, I might as well try on the rest of this outfit and see how I look." Cody said outside of the changing room while it sounded like he was walking to the rest of the pyramid head outfit.

"I'm a little bit nervous though." spoke Sadie looking at herself. "I mean, I've never really worn something like this, and we'll be seen by who knows how many people."

"Relax Sadie, I'm here with you." smiled her friend. "Besides, we're showing just as much skin as we did on the island, and that never bothered you before."

"Yeah, I mean we stared in a reality show hosted by Chris, I'm pretty sure if we can survive his challenges, we can clear this one, I mean if this was like a challenge, this would be one of the more painless ones." Cody said to help give his part of the pep talk while he waits for the duo to exit.

"Well...ok, let's do this." smiled Sadie before the two walked out of the room. "How do we look?"

Cody's eyes widen in surprise from the sight of the outfits and how they fit them pretty well… which gave him a surprisingly big boner in his pants while he drank in the sight and his mouth could barely form words… guess that would explain why he was a bit of a shrimp… most of his growth went to one area it seemed.

"Uh, Cody?" spoke Katie before looking down and gasped making Sadie do the same seeing the bulge.

Cody shook his head and said this after he got over his surprise. "Y-Yeah, sorry about staring." Cody said before he saw their gazes going south of his body and looked down to see his own boner… though nearly fell when looking down was a bit hard and quickly turned around. "S-Sorry ladies, dumb thing doesn't know when to hold back… heheh…" Cody said before rubbing the back of his helmet covered head.

"Wow...that's...big." spoke Sadie with Katie nodding.

Cody in turn never heard that thanks to him stumbling a bit when he tried to walk around and the scrape of the sword, though light, did make it hard for him to hear things. "W-Well ladies, just let me get changed real quick and we'll see if this works or not." Cody said before he quickly shot into the changing room and closed the door.

"Wow, who knew Cody was THAT big." muttered Katie.

"I know! I always thought he was one of those guys who talked a big game, but were average or small." remarked Sadie.

Though it did beg the question, unless he was just unlucky, maybe his personality made it hard for him to stay near the ladies long so he probably never did get much of a chance with them… also a bit of a life lesson, never judge a book by it's cover, it may surprise you.

Cody in the meantime was blushing like mad while he worked to get the outfit on and after some work, managed to get everything on after he changed some things, he wore the faux skin like apron after he removed his shirt and it fit well, he wore the pants and shoes after forgoing his underwear since he may not need it for either the movie or multiple changes to be while he had this thought. "Freaking A, why do I always have those thoughts at the worst possible time, they may consider me a freak right now… *Sigh*... well good thing I'm wearing this helmet because I really don't want them to see the look on my face right now. "Cody said before he said this to let Katie and Sadie know he was coming out. "Girls, I'm coming out now, in case I trip you may want to stand back." Cody warned since this outfit was a bit clunky and he did want to mimic how Pyramid head actually walked.

"Ok!" called both at the same time.

A moment later, after hearing some footsteps, Cody opened the door and starts to walk with the sword dragging behind him and waits to hear what Katie and Sadie would think after seeing this.

"Wow Cody, that costume fits you like a glove."

"Yeah, if I didn't know it was you I'd be creeped out."

"Er thanks, I try my best." Cody said while he rubbed his helmet covered head with his free hand before a knock on the door was heard and heard Chris's voice.

"Hey you guys, you got to make a choice soon, the Director says its so the set for the theme can be set up and that takes time, mind if I come in or you guys not decent?" Chris said before waiting for a response while Cody, in a rare moment of ingenuity, chuckles lightly and gestured for Katie and Satie to approach him.

Both girls were confused, but walked over and leaned in to listen to Cody who whispered something in their ears which made the duo grin before they equipped their nurse masks and after Cody, after lifting the sword a bit to not make a sound, Cody signaled Katie and Sadie to know to let Chris in while he stood next to the door and at the area where the door would block Cody's frame from view..

"Come on in Chris, we're ready."

Chris, after hearing that, opened the door which hid Cody from view and Chris grins while he looked the duo up and down. "Wow, I must say you pull off the sexy monster nurse well, wish I could star in Cody's role but eh, I do at least honor my word when it comes to money, don't want a lawsuit happening again." Chris said while Cody raised an eyebrow at that last bit while he placed his faux sword on his shoulder and slowly approached Chris from behind while Katie and Sadie distract Chris.

"Hey Chris, just out of curiosity, but are you easily frightened?" asked Sadie.

"Well if I don't see the scare coming I can admit to jumping a bit in fright, why?" Chris said while he gave the duo a raised eyebrow while Cody stopped behind Chris and raised the sword while he waits for one the twins to give Chris the signal to look back.

"Because of that giant monster behind you." Katie pointed.

"Huh?" Chris said before he looked back to see Cody with the sword raised which starts to swing down towards him which made Chris shriek like a girl and he dodged out of the way while Cody managed to stop the swing before it could hit the ground.

"Ahahahaha!" laughed Sadie and Katie leaning against each other. "Got you!"

Chris after realizing he was punked got an angered look on his face when he looked at Cody. "Dude!, not cool! What would have happened if the world lost this handsome mug?" Chris said while Cody, with a half lidded look which was hidden, said this while shrugging his shoulders.

"Get a new good looking person to take your place, hopefully with a better personality?" Cody said while Chris opened his mouth before closing it and opening it again while he was at a loss for words at a moment.

"He's got you there." chuckled Katie with Sadie nodding.

Chris got a half lidded look on his face before he crossed his arms. "You do realize that I'm the one paying the checks here, I could cut them in half like Cody *Attempted* to do to me… so these the outfits you're picking? We're going to need a forth actor to play the lead speaking role then since you three can't talk, unless Cody here is willing to work two roles, the Director has an idea for the Nurses to Dominate the main guy before Pyramid head has his way with him as a role reversal." Chris said with a grin when he heard Cody gulp.

"Wow, that actually sounds hot." Sadie whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, but if Cody doesn't want to multitask we got a guy that the Director picked out for his looks that the ladies can have their way with, an understudy of sorts, guy named Emerald, so Cody, what's it going to be? Play one role and get sloppy seconds or go all in and try and play two roles for this movie?" Chris said while Cody looked really nervous under his helmet while Chris grins when he was reminded of the trash bomb incident, this was a pressure thing for Cody and seemed to get him somewhat.

Sadie and Katie looked at him silently while hoping he'd go with both roles since they didn't wanna do this with some total stranger.

"Er… how hard are the lines?" Cody asked which made Chris shrug before he starts walking to the door.

"No clue dude, the director is a bit random, sometimes it's lines, others it's purely adlib, strange I know, but if you don't want it… I'll let the director know, oh and ladies, here's a pic of Emerald so you can brace yourselves if Cody won't man up." Chris said while he passed Katie and Sadie a photo of Emerald, he looked pretty decent, had strong looking arms, heavyset clothing, and had a decent looking face while he smiles gently at the camera, he had long brown hair and green eyes, white skin which had a slight tan, all in all, not to bad for a photograph.

"Wow, I was imagining something worse." spoke Sadie.

"Really? This is a porno Sadie, a well paid one I might add, got to at least get a guy with a good looking bod for the movie or people won't watch it, same with the lady actress, personally if I could get Justin I would, but he's with an acting deal right now and I gotta wait for that contract to finish first before I can go after him for this stuff, but eh, this guy is a close second, what do you think Katie?" Chris said with an amused tone since Katie was quiet through this.

"Well he does look pretty cute, and I am glad it's not a big sweaty guy. I've heard some people watch pornos with people like that for...I don't wanna think about it." she shuddered.

"Be glad I didn't invite Owen then, nice guy, but would be better with heavy lifting of stuff around the set then on it, anyway unless one of you ladies wants to try the Pyramid head outfit on to really make a twist and make one scene purely lesbian based for a round, then unless Cody agrees to both scenes then I don't see why I shouldn't bring in Emerald, maybe bring him in on a Total Drama show one of these days but for now, choice time people." Chris said before grinning at Katie and Sadie's reaction to the lesbian thing and other things.

"Well...it's not like it'd be any different than our sleepovers." remarked Sadie, catching the two off guard.

"Eh?" Cody and Chris said when they look at the twins with surprised looks though Cody's face couldn't be seen.

"Yeah, we've kissed each other before." spoke Katie. "We experimented a little bit after we got to be real close friends."

"Wow…" Chris said before he looks at Cody. "Dude, man to man, I would take the two rounds since this could be a very hot day for you." Chris said while he sounded a bit impressed with Katie and Sadie while Cody gulped a bit while he looked at the duo, granted thanks to the masks, he couldn't see their faces, but his apron did raise a bit when he starts to imagine the duo going at it in front of him.

Katie and Sadie did too and blushed with Cody noticing and jumping. "Wow Cody, you're pretty horny and we haven't even done anything."

"Er… hehe, sorry ladies." Cody said before rubbing his head again while Chris, though surprised and a little envious of Cody's size, did have a porno to get on track.

"Look Cody, the moment I leave this room is when I ask the Director to get Emerald for round 1, last chance, in fact I'm walking to the door right now." Chris said while he walked to the door while Cody, nervous as hell, managed to get this out when Chris was about to grip the door handle.

"W-Wait!" Cody said while he sounded nervous.

"Yes?" Chris asked with a grin before Cody said this after he gulped a few times.

"I-I'll do t-the scene." Cody said which made Chris grin before he said this when he walked out.

"Great, I'll get the makeup department now and they can fine tune you guys to be movie ready, oh and Cody, brace yourself, the shavers are through." Chris said while being a bit cryptic a moment later before he exits with a confused Cody being none the wiser.

Sadie and Katie blushed while crossing their legs together.

A moment later, the doors opened before many people with many makeup kits and what not enter the room before Chris heard this from the changing room. They moved around the three and started getting to work.

"W-Whoa!... wait you need to do what to where now!?" Cody said with a shocked tone before Chris chuckles at that before he listened in for a bit more.

"Eeek! B-But I already shaved!" yelped Katie.

"Not thoroughly enough, we make sure we get the important parts, ladies, get her!" one makeup person said before a scuffle was heard inside before Chris left the area while he lets the director know about using Cody instead of Emerald and for the silent hill theme.

15 minutes later, and Cody, Katie, and Sadie, in their costumes, with Codi now in the James sunderland outfit, were in front of the Director with wide eyes after they were pretty much shaved from bow to stirn and only their hair on their head was safe… though styled with Cody's hair cut quite a bit to be more styled and oddly slicked back and he was given a trench coat instead.

"Alright you three, first off I would like to say not bad with the pick on Silent hill, though to make sure that we don't get a possible lawsuit, I had the main character changed to be original so I'm covering my bases. Cody, your name in this porno is now Maxwell ignis, or Max for short, the main reason you came to Silent Hill is is to look for your brother, sorta like homecoming, but depending on how things go, he could be alive, surviving his own horrors or could be corrupted and Max would have to put him out of his misery, depends on how the script goes, could even be the Pyramid head that I will have Emerald play as for a scene so he can *Carry* Max off to a different area after these two ladies have their way with you after they *Ambush* Max, but all in all, just do what you think is right, I'll ad lib this since we got a few talking moments to fill in some backstory, got all that.. Max?" The Director said while he gave Cody or *Max* at this time, a raised eyebrow while *Max* chuckles nervously.

"E-Er yeah, got it." *Max* said before the Director looked to Katie and Sadie.

"You two listening, I'm about to explain the scene that you two are in." The Director said when he looks at Katie and Sadie after he got that Cody was listening.

"Yup, speak away." smiled Katie.

"Right… anyway, you two will be waiting for *Max* after we get though some introduction scenes, afterwards depending on how the first scene goes, we could have a role reversal if we have a Heroine runs into Pyramid head, I'm going with Katie, could have Sadie be in a second Pyramid costume and help the male equivalent capture her for some interesting BDSM scenes, we need to be able to make this movie at least an hour or so long so we need filler ideas so unless the three of you have some ideas for sex scenes, then we might as well improvise situations." The Director said before looking at the trio to see if they wanted to chip in.

"Er… can ideas come later? Cause I'm drawing a blank right now." Cody said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, but try and not take too long with forming one, otherwise were going with what I have in mind, Ladies, do either of you have some idea? We can alter costumes to make more creatures after all or mix things up and have multiple leading ladies, just make sure that if you use that route, stick with those two roles only since we can't have you play as multiple people, understand?" The Director said to Katie and Sadie while he had a serious look on his face.

"Well...maybe *Max* gets lost and we find him?" suggested Katie.

"Yeah, and we bring him to the hospital for some 'check over', before Pyramid Head comes in." finished Sadie.

"Maybe, maybe, could be interesting if the leading ladies are monsters in disguise, anything else? No need to hold back on the kink factor." The Director said when he sounded intrigued which seemed like a good thing.

"Well, then maybe we go to Pyramid Head before letting him and *Max* fuck us both separately." spoke Katie.

"So one on one time with *Max* and Pyramid head huh? This after the Nurse part right? Want to bring Emerald in as some variety? Can't have Cody do all the work, pretty sure he would run out of gas if he was the only guy doing the action here, there can be multiple Pyramids in the game so we can have more guys in this." The Director said while he wrote down the list of ideas.

"Yeah, that would work, right Sadie?"

"Yeah, I like it Katie."

"Alright, let me introduce Emerald then since he will be playing the role of one of the Pyramid heads and *Max's* brother." The Director said before he looked over to a man nearby. "Hey Emerald, get over hear and introduce yourself." The Director called out which made the man jog over and with a grin on his face, bowed to the trio.

"Hey you three, especially the lovely ladies here, my name is Emerald, sorry about not meeting you all sooner." Emerald said before standing up to smile at the three while Cody was surprised to see that Emerald was only slightly taller then he was and up close, didn't look to bad, not Justin levels of good looking, but decent nonetheless, had a slightly rounded face but that was just the cheeks and even then it seemed to make him more adorable then hot… still had some muscles on his arms though...

"No problem." smiled Katie with Sadie giving him a quick look over.

Emerald looked at Sadie before he gave her a small smile. "Sorry if I'm not what you might have expected, some people like to doctor photos and whatnot and I guess for me, the picture had me lose about 10 pounds or so." Emerald said before rubbing the back of his head while he had an amused grin on his face, he sure didn't act like an actor that was for sure.

"Oh it's no problem, really."

"Yeah, you're hot." piped up Katie.

Emerald blinked at that before he laughed a few times before he bowed a little to Katie and Sadie while he seemed to act like someone else. "Well then my dear ladies, I will do my utmost then to try and wow you during our trek through Silent hill, either as Max's brother, or as the monstrous Pyramid Head when we have our fun time on camera." Emerald said while he gave the two ladies a lustful look and his pants shift a bit to show that his size under his pants wasn't small either… either the porn actors here use pills for that or everyone was surprisingly big naturally.

The girls smiled with Cody feeling slightly overshadowed.

Emerald then looked at Cody before he held a hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you as well Cody… or should I say brother for this movie until it's over?" Emerald said with a relaxed tone when he seemed to get out of character again which Cody looked at before he shook it a little.

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you… brother…" Cody said which made Emerald chuckle again.

"Relax, you're about to get it on with some pretty beautiful woman and get paid pretty well to star in some scenes with them, just pretend you are the character and it helps with the stress, I mean how can you be stressed when you believe you are someone else? Think of it like a game of make believe… for 18 year olds." Emerald said as a pep talk and chuckles again at the end while Cody looked a bit surprised at that kind of advice and took a bit to think on that.

"Who do you think is bigger?" whispered Sadie.

"I can't tell with their pants in the way." whispered Katie back.

"You do know… that I'm still here right?" The Director whispered between Katie and Sadies heads out of their view while he had a grin on his face.

"AHH!" they jumped while he let out a chuckle.

"Hehe, love that reaction, the more startled you get for the movie, the better. Anyway just to ask for obvious reasons, but are you full virgins or have you used toys? The Hymen after all and I may need to slap a sticker on the case that says something about actual virgins being used or something." The Director said with no perverted undertones to show he was all business right now.

"Well…." Sadie looked away with a blush.

"Yeah." nodded Katie just as embarrassed. "We just kissed and hugged, but we never got that far."

"Alright, so adding the sticker for the case and stuff later…" The Director said while he pulled his phone out and said this into it. "Remind me to add a virgin sticker on the movie case in 12 hours." The Director said before his phone confirmed that and he pockets it a moment later.

"Ok everyone! Lets all get suited up and ready for the first scene!"

A moment after getting the order from the Director, everyone not suited up went to get dressed for their parts and Cody followed the Director so he would know where to come in for the first scene while Chris followed suit so he could have a good view of the soon to be sexy action.

Emerald in turn went to get dressed as well, but not before he looks to Katie and Sadie to say this. "Well ladies, see you on set, either with me as Max's brother or as Pyramid head for a scene or two." Emerald said before winking at the duo before he ran off surprisingly fast.

"I'm actually feeling eager." smiled Katie.

"I'm still gonna feel embarrassed. I just hope they don't focus on my butt." muttered Sadie.

After 20 minutes of setting things up and after everyone was in their places, the Director looks at Cody before he said this after he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, considering that this is purely ad lib, just go with what you think is right for the scene itself, but make sure to not go to off subject or you'll just confuse the viewers." The Director said before he turned to Katie and Sadie with a serious look in his eyes. "Same to you two as well, but if you just want to stick with the nurse outfits and stick with female monster roles, then let me know in advance, we can just put clues that lead Max here to the hospital for your scene with him, the monsters in Silent hill couldn't speak normally and Nurse Monsters moved around with jittery movements to convey their inhuman nature, obviously we can't have you do that so try and surprise Max by standing still and using the element of surprise on him, understand?" The Director said with a patient look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but we might stock with the monster roles. I'm a bit nervous with them seeing our faces when we...do it." Katie said with a nervous tone to her voice.

"Fair enough, I'll have another lady or maybe we could have Max and his brother travel together through Silent hill so we have a tiny bit of dialogue, Emerald here, when he gets into character, really gets into it so don't be surprised if he acts like a different person entirely, though that begs the question, did I mention Max's brothers name?, not sure if I did earlier, because if not, we can make up one now or we can just go with Emerald as a name since not many people have gem based names." The Director said while he looks at Emerald with everyone else doing the same.

Emerald was in a new outfit to match the brother role for now, his long hair was slicked back and tied into a ponytail and he wore a simple long sleeved T-Shirt, black jeans, and black boots while he had a vest on for the pockets, all in all, he looked pretty good in the outfit right now while Cody got a thoughtful look on his face when he tried to remember if Max's brothers name was mentioned and if not, do they give Emerald a new name since Emerald is pretty unique for a name already.

"Any idea for names Sadie?" Katie said while she looks at Sadie.

"Not a one." Sadie said when she looks at Katie

"Hmmm... why not Gregory?, or Tom?" Cody said after some thought which made everyone look at him with some surprise.

"Ooh! That sounds hot!" The two ladies said with an excited tone.

"Err... which one?, the Tom one?, or was it Gregory?" Emerald asked when he walked next to Katie and Sadie to hear their thoughts.

"Gregory." The duo said when they look at Emerald.

"Ah, Gregory it is then!, so should we do an iconic entrance with Max and I entering the town for some weird reason together, or enter from separate areas so Cody can have his one on two time with these beauties here or do you have an more original idea Director?" Emerald or *Gregory* asked when he starts to get into characters while grinning at Cody who rubbed the back of his head nervously laughed a little from how cheerful *Gregory* was being right now.

"Cody will come in first, encounter them at a hospital and then after their scene, you come in looking for him." The Director said after a moment of thought.

"Right, so the separate entrances then, what do I do after that?, get jumped by these beauties for a round two with them in the lead still?, or turn the tables in my *rage* to get even before helping Max and dominate these two?" Emerald asked while quoting the rage part before he looked to Katie and Sadie before winking at them with a lustful look in his eyes while Cody sweat drops since he would be technically out of it for the second round if that was the case.

"They will be in the lead, but then you managed to turn the tides. After that you two run away, and that will be when Pyramid Head shows."

"Right, so get jumped then turn the tides when they don't expect it, and for the Pyramid head scene, is it a female or male one and if male, do I distract the Monster to save Max and I get killed or do I get dragged off?, your call after that but I believe we can talk more later... so Cody or Max, Ready to get dominated by two sexy ladies?" Emerald said when he looks at Cody who blushed brightly when he looks at Katie and Sadie, and considering it would be a real bad moment to back now, just nods to Emerald a moment later.

"H-Hehe... yeah... ready... just hope I don't goof up." Cody said before Emerald laughed, walked behind Cody, and pats him on the back.

"Then use that nervousness as a strength, you're alibiing and going to a monster infested town, pretty sure that nervousness would be welcome in this case, right guys?" Emerald said while he looked to the others with a grin while Chris surprisingly nods after a moment.

"Eh, honestly better then running in terror and what not, I mean there was that time where I pretended to have a killer on the island but Gwen managed to get rid of the real one that we had no idea that was on the island, I mean you all saw that right?" Chris said while the Director gave Chris a half lidded look before he spoke up into a walkie talkie.

"Security, make sure we have no unexpected people showing up, I don't want a possible Lawsuit hitting us hard just in case Chris jinxed us." The Director said which made Chris facepalm when he was trying to be funny but seemed to backfire.

"Oh come on, one serial killer showed up on the island when we were doing a horror themed challenge and people are complaining to me daily about that!, give it a rest people!" Chris said while he pinched the bridge of his nose while Cody sweat drops and was a bit glad he wasn't there.

"Glad we didn't have to deal with it." whispered Katie with Sadie nodding.

"Right... though to be safe... SECURITY!" The Director called out before two large men appeared near the Director who gave this order. "Please make sure our benefactor is in a safe place while we work... may have a part for you two in the movie if you do well with making sure he doesn't cause an issue." The Director said with a grin before the security men grin as well before they approached Chris and before he could run, he was gripped on the arms and dragged away.

"H-Hey!, I'm the one paying for this stuff to happen!, let me go!, I'm your boss right now since I pay the paycheck!" Chris said to try and get the guards to let him go but they ignored Chris and he was dragged away comically which made Cody laugh a few times, more so when the Director said this.

"Good thing we got a pretty good advance that we cashed in, so on a scale of one to 10, think I went to far with having Chris locked up?" The Director said before he grins at Katie, Sadie, and Cody while Cody laughed more which made it hard for him to talk at the moment.

"I'd say seven, give or take." admitted Sadie.

"Eh, I can live with that, anyway... PEOPLE GET INTO PLACE!, WERE STARTING THE FILMING IN 5 MINUTES!, IF I FIND OUT ANYONE IS LATE TO THEIR POSITION, YOU CAN KISS HALF OF YOUR PAY GOODBYE!" The Director yelled which caused everyone in the movie to scramble besides Emerald, Cody, Katie, and Sadie. The Director then looks at Katie and Sadie before he placed a hand on their shoulders. "Listen, the best advice I can give you before we shoot is relax, you have no speaking parts since your playing as the monster women here, leave the speaking roles to Emerald and Cody here, and after that scene is done with, want to try playing as Female pyramid heads?, would allow you more parts if you want some more fun and try and dominate other actors here, male, female, doesn't matter, the choice is yours." The Director said while Emerald got Cody's attention to follow him to the starting scene so Emerald could get into a different area later so he could... help Cody after he gets surprised by Katie and Sadie himself which made Cody blush since he would soon lose his V-Card with the two women.

"Well...I don't know, will the helmet part be too heavy?" asked Katie.

"Nah, we got smaller versions for the ladies, we just had things set up for the first scene for now, but as you can see, changes happened." The Director said with a grin on his face.

"Then count us in!" the duo said with smiles on their faces.

"Alright, you two follow me, I'll get you in the Hospital room and you two can talk or something, but when the room dims and has red lights around it, find a standing position to freeze in while facing away from the door I point too, got to keep the surprise for later right?" The Director said while he gestured for Katie and Sadie to follow him, though he did say this when he walked away. "Oh and just to double check, did we give you some anti-pregnancy pills right?, can't have you two get knocked up by accident since we have some creampie scenes." The Director said while he looked back to the two ladies.

"No, neither of us got any." spoke Sadie.

"Ah, then here you two go, take these so you won't get knocked up." The Director said before he passed Katie and Sadie some birth control pills from a bag in his pocket, looks like he had those for just in case for female actors it seemed.

Both blinked and pulled some out before popping them in their mouths and swallowed.

The Director got them some water to help chase the pills down before he got them to follow him to some kind of pretty realistic looking hospital room with a single bed in the center for patients. "Alright you two, wait here with the masks on and when the room dims and the red lights turn on, you have one minute before a siren sound happens to get into a position and freeze before Max enters the room, I'll be leaving this here, its a prop key, please do not touch, only Max can, when he does, that's when you jump him and do whatever, there are hidden cameras set up so it doesn't mess with the room itself so if you don't see anyone else, that helps explain things, now if you fine ladies will excuse me..." The Director said before he placed a fake key on the bed before he walked out of the room.

"Oh man, we're really gonna do this." spoke Sadie taking deep breaths. "This costume isn't tearing right?"

"Nope, it fits perfect on you." smiled Katie while they put the masks on.

Meanwhile with Cody and Emerald...

Emerald had got Cody to sit in a fake car that was set up before Emerald said this. "Alright Cody, remember to relax, The Director will say some stuff to help set things up as a narrator so that leaves the simple things for us to do, the hard part is just thinking of what to say while you follow a set path, so before I leave, repeat after me, I can do this!, I can do this!" Emerald said to try and give Cody a pep talk to help Cody out.

Cody in turn breathed in and out while he muttered this. "Alright... I can do this!... I can do this!" Cody repeats while he saw Emerald leave when Emerald nods to Cody before the Director gave this call.

"Alright, 1 minute before we start!" The Director said while he got into his seat and a few cameras were moved to get in position thanks to some cameramen and women which trained on certain spots and the Director says this. "Alright... lights!" The Director said before some lights were trained on Cody while the lights outside of the scene dimmed. "...Camera!" The Director said while the cameras trained on Cody and some dry ice was used to make a large fog as a key element in Silent hill. "...ACTION!" The Director said which officially starts the first shot before the sound of a car running was heard from the fake car followed by a gust of wind from a wind machine was hears to make the fog shift so that it made it look like Cody was moving and the Director grabbed a Microphone to explain the reason for Cody, or Max, driving their way to silent Hill. "Ok Max, here is where you're going to smoothly drive and try to peer through the fog, but see something and swerve out of the way while hitting the brake."

Cody or Max in turn did as told when he pretends to drive safely for a minute before he leaned forward a bit while he tried to make things out on the road before his eyes widen and he made a strained noise when the fake car starts to swerve on some kind of spinning platform that was designed to swing to and fro before Max tried to hit the breaks, and the next thing that Max felt was the car jerking a bit to a stop when the sound of a crash was heard and Max rests his head on the steering wheel to make it look like he was in an accident.

"Good, now make some sound and pretend to wake up and get out of the car."

Max groans a bit while he sat up and held his head before he stumbles out of the car after he opened the door, honestly it was a pretty good stumble, it was like Max had an actual concussion before he leans against the fake car.

"Good! Now look ahead of you into the fog, see something, and run after it."

Max shook his head a bit to shake off the stunned state he was in before he did just that and when he looked a bit into the fog, he starts running after something while the Director and the others watched while the Cameras focused on Cody as he ran a bit.

"Good, good, now just keep going forward. More fog!"

Thanks to that order, Max keeps running through the fog as it starts to get much more dense while he chased something through it.

"Alright, now cue the sudden wind!"

A moment later, Max was forced to stop when a burst of wind came by and covered his face to prevent anything from hitting him there and the wind nearly knocked him on his ass while the fog was slowly blown away as a result.

"And now look at the scene before you in awe and confusion, and try to be creeped out too."

Max, after a moment of righting himself, did look at the scene before him and was indeed awed and confused and creeped out as well... mainly for one thought. "Oh wow... this is an actual set?, looks more like I actually walked into a horror movie!" Max thought while he got a good look at the scene. It showed what looked like a scary and abandoned hospital with a old and open metal gate. Max gulped before he looks around and saw another large gate before the Director spoke up.

"Alright, to make a long story short, you need the key I have left in one of the rooms, it is a key item to get out of the hospital when the gates lock up on you, just follow the cue cards and you'll find it in the middle of the room on a bed, remember, you are supposed to be ambushed so try and not fight back much, now get going." The Director said which made Max gulp before he walked to the hospital right before the gate slammed shut on Max which made him jolt before he looked back and went to the gate to see if it would open or not... and it didn't which made him say this.

"Oh man..." Max said before he looked back to the Hospital and entered it when he had nowhere else to go at the moment while the scene went to Katie and Sadie for a moment to see what they were doing in the room.

"It's kinda hard to talk loud with this on."

"Relax, no dialogue remember?"

A moment later, the rooms lights dimmed and a red light was seen which made things look pretty creepy while the only regular light shown on the Key to point it out which signaled the duo to get in position.

Both were silent and tried to keep in the shadows as Max poked his head in.

Max was a bit surprised and a little spooked at the room when the lighting in it made things stand out a little while he approached the bed where the key was and in a dramatic fashion, reached for the key, gulps, and grabbed it.

Sadie and Katie took that as their cue and slowly came out of the shadows.

Max in turn didn't notice the duo approaching before he turned around and got a shocked look on his space when Katie and Sadie and thanks to the light, looked much scarier than normal and were point blank in front of him and he gave a pretty logical reaction. "GAAAAAAHHH!" Max yelled while he fell back onto the bed after stumbling back a few steps.

Katie and Sadie tried to walk over stiffly like real monsters with low groans and moved towards him.

Max in turn would have tried to run but for some reason, the belt on the bed moved on its own and strapped Max down while they got close, looks like there was some kind of robotics on the belt to allow some kind of remote control for the special effects, but fact of the matter, Max was pinned for now and could only watch the two Nurses get close to him.

The girls moved on both sides of him and looked over him while inwardly feeling nervous on who should make the first move.

Max in turn was a bit nervous but he did look at how revealing the Nurse outfits were and long story short, his pants looked a bit strained when the tied up human had an erection that looked strained in his pants.

'OMG! Cody's really ready! What do I do? Should I take his pants off or let Sadie do it?' thought Katie behind her mask.

Though the Director in turn, when he saw Katie and Sadie not doing anything, spoke up into the Microphone and his voice was heard coming from a nearby radio. "Ladies, while the dramatic moment is nice, it would be better to unbutton and unzip his pants, if you can't do this, we can get other ladies to play the roles, don't think of yourselves as normal women but sex crazed female monsters, things should click after that." The Director said to help Katie and Sadie out.

'I better do it then.' thought Sadie before reaching down to Max's pants and started to work the buckle off while trying to also keep from staring at the bulge.

Max in turn was surprised by that while he watched Sadie get his pants undone before his underwear was seen and the bulge in it looked much bigger without the pants getting in the way of the stretchy boxers.

'Oh man, this looks as big as his arm!' thought Katie who reached down to help slide the underwear off before the dick flopped out. To say big was an understatement, it was nearly 12 inches long, around 11 inches to be exact and 2 inches in width while it pulsed with blood when it quickly became fully erect in no time flat while Max blushed brightly when his dick was seen by the two ladies.

"Omg, it's massive." whispered Katie.

Max in turn blushed more while the Director cleared his throat to get Katie and Sadie to snap out of it so one of them can start the actual action.

Sadie herself grabbed it and tried moving her hand up and down to get a feel of the girth with Katie grabbing down at the balls.

Max groans loudly from that while his head leaned back to rest on the bed since he couldn't do much right now while Katie and Sadie could feel how hot Max's dick was right now and Sadie could feel each throb with her latex gloved hand.

'I hope I can fit this in my mouth.' thought Katie.

Max's dick throbbed a bit in Sadie's hand while he enjoyed the feeling of the two ladies working his dick which made his hips thrust a few times lightly in Sadie's grip when the pleasure was really getting to him.

'Wow, I better do my part.' Katie massaged the balls carefully with Sadie using both hands.

Max groans more while his dick starts to throb more and more in Sadie's hands and his breathing got a bit labored right now and Sadie could feel each strong throb which showed she and Katie were doing good with the tied up man.

'Wow, first time giving a hand job and I'm doing it right. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.' thought Sadie moving her hands faster.

Max groans before Katie and Sadie saw something liquidy forming on the tip of Max's dick, it wasn't semen since it was a pretty clear liquid, was that precum?, the stuff that showed that a man feels good?

Both girls looked at each other before Katie moved a finger and tried rubbing it across the tip making him groan.

Max did groan more from that and a little more precum formed on the tip of his dick and some got on Katie's finger as a result.

'Wow, it's like glue.' she thought rubbing it between her fingers with Max groaning as Sadie gripped the dick harder.

Max had a strained look on his face before he barely got this out. "G-Gonna...gonna... GUH!" Max groans out before he tossed his head back and yelled when he came hard in the air and his semen hit various parts of Katie and Sadie and parts of Max's clothing while most of the semen got on Sadie's hands.

Both girls reeled back in surprise while some of the sperm got on their hands and noted how warm and hot it felt.

Max groans a little when he tapped off a few seconds later and had a greatly relieved look on his face but his dick still stood tall even after all he fired to some shock.

"Wow! It's so sticky." whispered Sadie.

Max in turn blushed when he saw Katie and Sadie playing with his semen a bit while he wondered what the duo would do next since this was new for him and had a hard time with what to say next.

"Should we leave it or swallow?" whispered Katie to her friend.

"I'm... not sure, heard it's not too good, but heard others say it's not too bad... couldn't hurt to taste it right?" Sadie whispered while she looked at the semen on her hands.

Katie looked at her friend and steeled herself before giving some of it a slow lick.

Sadie did the same while Max blushed at the sight while Katie and Sadie tastes that Max's semen was not to bad, but not to good either, was a bit on the salty side but didn't make them want to spit it out.

"Ok ladies, now really get into it." spoke the director.

Thankfully for the Director, Katie and Sadie's bodies, after tasting the semen heats up a bit as a reaction which slowly caused their lust to override their reasoning which caused Katie to slowly lean down and starts to lick the tip of Max's dick which made him groan a little from the feeling.

Sadie herself started to drag her tongue up and down her side while giving the balls a firm squeeze while the cameraman were zooming in on the action.

For a bit, the two experiment a little to see how Max would react while he fidgets a few times on the bed while his body was still bound before his hips bucked once and Katie accidentally took Max's dickhead into her mouth before it fell out when Max's hips rest on the bed again.

"Mmm." she let out before she started to move her mouth over the dick.

Max in turn groans when he could feel Katie's mouth taking in his dick before he groans more when Katie starts to bob her head and surprisingly used her tongue on Max's dick head which made his fists tighten a bit while he fought to keep from cumming anytime soon.

'Oh man, who knew I'd be taking in Cody's dick with other people watching. If me and Sadie knew he was this stacked at the island, we could have had some fun.' thought Katie.

Sadie in the meantime had a similar thought while she keeps working his balls and after remembering something from a porno, moved her mouth to his balls and starts to suck and lick them while Max jolts again before groaning loudly when he could feel his orgasm getting close.

"Good good, they're catching on quick." muttered the director.

For a bit, the two keep going with their actions with Katie sucking Max's dick and Sadie's sucking on Max's balls before he threw his head back and yelled right before he came hard in Katie's mouth and her cheeks swelled greatly from how much cum Max fired while his balls throb big time when it worked to get more semen made. Katie pulled back and coughed with Sadie getting a faceful of another spurt that dripped down her chest.

Max groans while he had a dazed but happy look on his face while his dick stayed erect surprisingly enough which seemed even more erect then before.

"Come now girls, try and swallow it." spoke the director.

Katie and Sadie in turn took a moment to get some semen into their mouths much to Max's surprise when he saw that before he blushed when he saw them swallow it a moment later.

"Good, now ladies, time to decide who gets Max's virginity, and kiss your own good buy and welcome to womanhood, just a tip, take as much time as you need to adjust, we got editors who can take the adjusting part out if needed." The Director said with a patient tone to his voice.

"Do you wanna go first?" Katie whispered.

"Err... not sure, why not you?, I mean you always did have fun when you were on the computer, I can go after." Sadie whispered while she looked at her more rounded figure and worried she may crush Max and wanted Katie to have her fun first.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna hog all the fun."

"No worries, I'm pretty sure I would get some more after you do, Cody does seem like he would stay hard right?" Sadie whispered back to her friend.

"Well...ok!"

Max then saw Katie get onto the bed while she was facing him and his dick was resting between her legs and she gently sat on his shaft which caused his dick to point to his torso while Katie could feel it pulsing on her pantie covered folds.

"Make sure to get a close up when it goes inside her." the director whispered to the cameraman.

The cameraman did just that when he had to zoom the camera in a bit when Katie slowly moved herself into position and moved her panties aside to show Max her pussy which was surprisingly wet which made Max gulp before Katie slowly lowered herself down with a slight groan and had to stop a couple times to adjust and had to stop to breath when she felt Max's dick hit her hymen much to his surprise that she actually had one, would have thought she was fibbing a bit with the virgin thing.

'Ok Katie, just break it and get it over with, think of it like a bandage.'

A moment later, Katie grits her teeth while she slowly lowered her body and she lets out a strained groan when she managed to break her hymen and a moment later, everyone saw blood leaking from her pussy as she lowered herself more while she fought past the pain while Max, after getting over the sight of the blood, grits his teeth and groans while he fought from moving.

Sadie covered her mouth to keep from yelling out in concern and stay in character.

A minute later, Katie managed to get all of Max's dick in her pussy before she was able to sit on his lap or as close as she could while a slight bulge was seen when Max's dick threatened to break into her womb. "Oh fuck!" she hissed under her breath.

"Oh fuck is right, is this how tight and good it feels in woman?, hard to hold back with how tight Katie is gripping me!" Max thought while he fought to keep from blowing his load in her while the Director and everyone else waits patiently for Katie to adjust.

"Fuck it's huge!" she winced while biting her lip.

"Easy Katie, just relax, give it a minute or two and you will feel better, Sadie, try something to help Katie feel better, Max is pinned so it's on you, play with Katie's breasts, her but on her pussy, hell, even finger or lick her ass, anything to help Katie relax, consider this a real lesbian test run to see if you or Katie will like it when Katie does the same to you when it's your turn to lose your V-Card." The Director said while he leaned back in his chair, thanks to the sight, he had a bulge in his pants like a few of the men around him working the cameras and a few ladies saw that while they did some things around the Director.

Sadie nodded and climbed on the table and made Katie face her before pressing their lips together and took the lead like so many other times when they practiced.

Katie while some tears leak from her eyes, returned the kiss while trying to ignore the pain which was slowly fading while the Director gave this order to the cameraman.

"Get a slight zoom out so we can get a good view of this." The Director said while he watched things carefully.

The cameraman did so while Sadie leaned up.

"Katie, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine." she whispered back while taking a deep breath.

"Maybe we should cut." Max suggested to the two, but not loud enough for the director to hear.

Katie however shook her head negative before she whispered this. "N-No, the pain is starting to fade, j-just give me another minute to adjust." Katie whispered while her pain did start to fade while Sadie looked at Katie with a look that wondered if that was true while Max in turn groans a bit when Katie starts to move a bit on Max's dick.

"O-Oh fuck!" Max groans out while Sadie in turn did a surprising move when she pulled open Katie's outfit in the chest area and her breasts bounce free before Sadie leaned down and starts to lick and suck on Katie's right nipple to help her through the pain.

"Ahhh!" moaned Katie in response, surprised and caught off guard as the director nodded.

"Good, good, some girl on girl action, just try to make it look like you're still in control." he whispered.

Katie in turn managed to get some control back when she reach into Sadie's nurse shirt and starts to fondle one of her large breasts under her cloth while she keeps riding Max's dick which made him grit his teeth while he had this thought.

'Oh man... not sure if I should do anything or not this soon, my dick is already feeling so good right now.' Max thought while he could feel Katie's pussy relaxing slowly on his dick to show she was slowly getting used to his cock.

Sadie herself though reached down to pull her skirt up and moved her exposed slit over Max's face who saw it was wet.

"Zoom in." whispered the director to the camera man who nodded and did just that.

Max gulped and stuck his tongue out and touched it against the pink folds.

Sadie shudders from the feeling of Max's tongue before groaning a little when Max seemed to like how she tastes and really went into licking her pussy out which caused Sadie to start to suck on Katie's nipple while she played with Katie's other breast which made Katie moan more from that.

Sadie then used a hand to move Katie's panties aside more before she starts to use her thumb to play with Katie's bud which made her moan more while Max leaned his head up a bit to really get his tongue into Sadie's pussy to eat her out.

Katie groaned and tried moving her hips up and down the dick as best as she could while the pain vanished.

Max groans a little more while he starts to thrust his hips upward in reflex which made Katie bounce a little harder on his dick while Katie's grip in reflex gripped Sadie's breast a bit harder while Sadie switched up her actions by sucking on Katie's other nipple and starts to fondle Katie's other breast while she keeps on playing with Katie's bud even after switching hands.

"Good, very good, you're getting it." nodded the director while giving his own bulge a rub.

One of the women passing by, an intern blushed while she brought some coffee for the Director and stood next to him while she blushed a bit when she keeps glancing at her bulge.

Sadie then brought a hand to Katie's ass after she licks her fingers before she starts to tease Katie's asshole which made Katie shudder before she bounced more on Max's dick which made said tied down man groan more before he licks Sadie out at a faster rate while he thrusts harder into Katie's pussy and hit her cervix again and again while threatening to bust through it.

"F-Fuck! It's so tight!" he groaned while sucking on Sadie's folds as best as he could making her moan while giving Katie's nipple a bite making the girl arch her back. "D-Do that again."

Sadie did as instructed when she lightly bit Katie's nipples which got a similar reaction from Katie who rode Mac's dick harder and harder as a result and starts to get lost in the pleasure.

"Oh fuck!, oh fuck!" Katie groans out when she tried to go even faster while riding Max's dick which in turn made him lick out Sadie faster when she could feel her pussy twitching.

With the Director in the meantime, after he notice the female intern taking glances at him, grins at her before he said this. "Hey, want to get a pretty good review if you help me calm down?, yeah you could say it's sexual harassment but with a sight like this, can you blame me for asking when you take glances at my dick?" The Director said while he grins a bit at her with a lustful look in his eyes.

She blushed and jumped at being caught while Max groaned and bit his lip.

"I...I...I feel...I'm gonna lose it!"

Katie however just rode his dick harder and harder and Sadie kept playing with Katie's holes while the Director gave the Cameraman a signal to zoom in a little to get the perfect shot while he looks back at the intern.

"Well my dear?, would help me focus." The Director said before they all heard Max groan before he made one last thrust with Katie's bounce that lowered and somehow busts into her womb and came directly in it with a loud groan before Sadie came hard on Max's face when he hit a sweet spot inside of her pussy.

"AHHHH!" both girls cried out while Max's face was smothered by the amount of juices while feeling Katie's insides grip his dick tightly.

Max's groan was muffled thanks to how hard Sadie pushed her pussy onto his face while he keeps firing his load into Katie's pussy before he tapped off 20 seconds later while Katie and Sadie ride out their orgasms before they tapped off and pant for breath while the Director looked back to see that Katie was finished at the moment.

"Alright, give them a moment to catch their breath, and after Sadie's virginity is taken, we will bring Emerald, or Gregory in to start the real hardcore stuff, anyone got objections?" The Director said while he looked to everyone and even the female intern while he grins at her with a look that showed he wouldn't give up on getting some fun with her sooner or later. When no one spoke up he stood up and grabbed the intern by her hand. "In the meantime, why don't you and I go on the other side to make sure the lighting is still good?"

The Intern blushed before nodding at the Director after taking a moment to think on things which made him chuckle before he lead her away.

"Hehe, do well and I'll personally pay from my pocket to see if you can star in a scene later, I'll make it worth your while." The Director said which cause everyone to blink at that before they look back at Max, Katie, and Sadie after they slowly catch their breath inside the room before a person, the Director's personal assistant, spoke up through the speaker.

"Alright you three, the Director is a bit busy right now so take a moment to recover, Sadie, you're next so hope Max warmed you up for your turn." The backup Director said which made the trio blink while Max, Katie, and Sadie had to take a bit to catch their breath, especially Katie who did a lot of the work compared to the duo.

"Oh man...that was...wow." panted Katie.

"You gonna be ok?" asked Max.

"I-I think so... j-just need a moment." Katie said while Sadie wondered something.

"Well... since your on the pill... what does it feel like to... you know... have all of that... semen in you?" Sadie asked with a curious look in her eyes while Max wondered the same thing since this was a first for him and he just listened in for now.

"Like...I got filled...like a turkey." she panted.

"W-Well... that's an interesting thing to say..." Max said while he could picture himself as a turkey baster and wondered if all women thought like that while many men and women outside of the room listening in sweatdrop when they wondered where that came from.

Sadie however just raised an eyebrow before she wondered this. "So... we're like turkeys?... well... I guess I can go with that, if you're tired I can take things from here while you recover, maybe Max could eat you out." Sadie said while she tilts her head a bit, thanks to the fact that she wasn't doing much, she was able to recover pretty fast compared to the duo.

Max however pales before he quickly shakes his head no. "S-Sorry but no thanks, maybe if she was cleaned out but I'm not licking up my own mess!" Max quickly said much to Katie and Sadie's confusion.

"Really? What's the big deal though?" asked Katie.

Thankfully the assistant Director came to Max's rescue when the radio let him speak to the trio. "Katie, Sadie, some men have certain things they will and won't do, don't get me wrong, not all men are reserved in their tastes, hence the same sex marriages and all that and while some men, who want to really please a lady will do that, some just won't lick up their own semen no matter how much you beg, we got some equipment for cleaning you out later or you could have Sadie so it for you, or we could have a third more experienced *Nurse* enter and do the work of cleaning you two out and possibly getting a third round out of Max here, your call." The assistant said while Sadie looked thoughtful though blushed a bit from the possible third woman with Max doing the same while hoping to lady luck that he didn't have to eat Katie out.

"Well... I don't know... I mean... don't we have a scene with... Gregory... after this?" Katie said when she wondered if she and Sadie would be too tired to continue after this.

"Yeah, I think we do." Sadie said after a moment of thought.

"Well then ladies, let Sadie go next to lose her virginity and we will bring in another woman to play the third nurse, it will help with getting Katie clean and give a lesbian scene as well, you two alright with that?" The assistant said while he waits to hear Katie and Sadie's answer while Max looked curious on what would happen, Sadie would stick with him so Sadie looked to Katie to see how she would react since this would mainly deal with her for now.

"What do you think?" Sadie asked.

"Well, we've gotten this far, let's give it a go." Katie said with a smile on her face.

"Very well, Katie, while Sadie is busy, please get off Max carefully and stand next to the bed." The assistant director said which made Katie nod before she slowly got up from Max's dick and a moment later, Sadie got the perfect view to see Max's handiwork leak out of her with some blood and it seemed Max fired a lot into Katie which made the more well rounded woman blush, if it wasn't for the Director, they could be knocked up from how virile Max was while Katie worked to stand next to the bed which let Sadie see Max's semen covered dick was still erect, a bit down, mainly from how many times it fired, but still pretty good.

"Oh wow, that's a relief." spoke Max without the snug hole gripping him.

"Hey!, you saying that my pussy is too tight for you?" Katie said when she took it the wrong way while Sadie looked back at Max with a slight frown which made the tied up helpless man gulp in slight fear. "No no no, not that, it's just...well cumming that much while you were squeezing felt good. And I mean really REALLY good, but it may have been squeezing just a bit much."

Katie blushed a bit at that before shaking her head while Sadie was surprised when Katie said this to Max. "Well sorry I don't have good control, first time and all, though if I get some practice with you and Emerald later, I can do better without strangling that tree trunk of a dick." Katie said while she forgot that Emerald was Gregory for this movie and the people filming just decided to use this stuff here for a blooper reel if it went on for awhile.

"Seriously Katie?" Sadie said with some surprise in her voice when she looked to her friend while Max wondered the same.

"Well yeah. I mean it'd be weird and a waste to suddenly stop and get cold feet. Besides, now I kinda wanna compare their sizes."

"Ah, well... you do have a point... hey Cody, think you have one last shot in the tank before you have to recover?" Sadie asked Cody when she looked at him when it seemed things would mainly be solo between her and the tied down man while everyone filming listened in so they would know when to cut for now to get some things ready for Emerald's scene.

"Yeah, I'm still good to go."

"Alright, though considering I should get back in character, sorry for this..." Sadie cryptically said before she starts to stroke Max's dick with a very strong grip to get him back to full power while everyone watched.

He let out a groan just as the director came back looking satisfied.

The assistant Director looked to the Director while Sadie keeps on stroking Max to slowly get his dick erect again. "I take it the Intern helped satisfy you sir?" The assistant said which made the Director chuckle.

"Oh yeah, made her an offer that if she was up to it, she could join in on the filming as one of the actresses, though not for awhile... heheh." The Director said while he looked at the scene. "I take it Katie is done for now?" The director said while he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it's Sadie's turn."

"Alright... hmmm... so want to lead as Director in this movie as a learning experience and I take a role here in the movie as a Pyramid head?, I have no speaking roles and we do need someone to play the Pyramid head if not Katie or Sadie, hard to find female monsters in Silent hill unless you have any ideas." The Director said while Sadie got Max back to normal and was getting into position of Max's dick and after a few rubs on her folds to lube Max's dickhead up, she slowly lowered herself but thanks to her more wide figure, she was able to take it in surprisingly well and took a moment to stop when she felt Max's dickhead touch her hymen and took a moment to prepare herself.

"Be careful Sadie." whispered Max.

A moment later, Sadie just decided to just fuck it and pretty much dropped all the way down onto Max's dick and thanks to her added momentum, he instantly busts into her womb through her cervix right from the get go while Sadie grits her teeth and groans when she not only felt her virginity get ripped away but her cervix getting stretched wide by Max's dick while Katie, after getting over her shock, quickly went over to rub Sadie's but vigorously while Max's after groaning from the impact on his hips and the pleasure, was a greatly surprised when he saw that Sadie had pretty much impaled herself on his dick while some blood leaked from her pussy.

"Damn, didn't expect that!" The assistant Director said while the Director looks at the assistant Director with a serious look.

"Yeah but that is showbiz for you, anyway while she adjusts, my offer does stand, think you got what it takes to lead this?, it can be a learning experience if I am not here or you take the job full time, if so just let me know." The Director said while having a serious look in his eyes.

"Well...I have been thinking of what it'd be like to be in charge for...a month."

"Very well, you have a full month of being the Director, however I am here if you need some advice to get things back on track if things start to go bad, and if things really start to go bad, I'm taking charge... understand?, the show must go on after all." The Director said with a serious tone to the Now current temp Director.

"Yes sir."

"Great, I'll be getting dressed for the later scene and what not to look good, just do what you think is right and for god's sake, make sure you have editing triple check things even if the movie is pushed back, I don't care what the higher ups say, a rushed movie is a shitty one and I would rather quit then give a rushed movie." The Director said before he walked away while Sadie at this time was slowly getting used to the pain and starts to bounce a bit on Max's dick and pants and groans when she surprisingly adapts to the size.

"O-Oh my god! I'm actually taking a dick in me!" she moaned out, both from pleasure and sheer joy.

Max groans out when he could barely make a word when he could feel Sadie ride his dick without mercy, he felt pretty weak right now thanks to how many times he came while Katie keeps rubbing Sadie's bud before a the door to the room opens and another *Nurse* walked in, seems the assistant was serious with the woman on woman action.

"Good, make it really steamy." whispered the assistant director.

A moment later, when the *Nurse* saw that Sadie was well off, the *Nurse* knelt behind Katie and after some moving to get between Katie's legs, Katie groans before she looked down to see a woman eating her pussy out and didn't know what to think of this right now expect to just go with the flow for now and groans while she keeps rubbing Sadie's bud.

Sadie herself groaned and grinded her hips harder over the dick making Max groan and thrust his hips up as a result.

The *Nurse* keeps licking out Katie which made her moan while Sadie could feel Max about to blow in her after a few minutes and keeps on bouncing hard on Max's dick until he groans loudly and came hard inside of Sadie while Katie came hard on the *Nurse's* mouth while she lapped up Katie's juices.

"Ahhhh! Oh yes!" moaned Sadie feeling the warm sperm.

A moment later, everyone aside from the third *nurse* tapped off with groans or moans before they pant for breath while the third *Nurse* looked at Max and licked her lips in a teasing way which made Max gulp a bit.

"Alright... and Cut for now!" The assistant Director said when he felt that the scene with Emerald or Gregory going to appear soon would be good to start after a slight break for everyone.

After a bit of set up and what not after letting everyone get a second breath, Emerald, or Gregory at this time was walking along like he was told and pulled out a strange note that read as such.

'Hey bro, I'm heading to this place called Silent Hill and I'm making a housewarming party, Hope to see you there.' The note read before Gregory pockets the note since it seemed worded strange... but if Max was in Silent Hill he should visit to have some manners, and it resulted in him finding himself behind some kind of Hospital and looked around to not see any other way past and decided to see if he could cut through it.

A moment later, he saw the place was oddly deserted and could hear some slight moans and groans earrily being heard around him while he slowly worked his way to the room that would show Max soon while the assistant director nods and what not when things were going well right now.

He followed the sounds coming from a dimly lit room and stuck to the shadows before peaking inside the room. A moment later, his eyes widen in shock before he called this out after he quickly opened the doors when he recognized the person who was strapped to the table. "MAX!" Gregory called out when he starts to rush to the bed but before he could get a few steps, Katie and Sadie gripped his shoulders and forced him onto his back on the ground like they were told to which made Gregory groan from the impact before he looked up to see three *Nurses* over him, and while he recognized the larger one as Sadie, he had trouble telling Katie from the third *Nurse* who stood over her while he tried to break free but had trouble doing so from being stunned just now. "Hey, let go!"

"Gregory help!" called out Max from his table.

However much to Gregory's surprised, the third *Nurse* moved her panties aside and just sat on his face which made him groans and what not when he tried to break free but the *Nurse* grinds her pussy on Gregory's face, the *Nurse* who was most likely Sadie, held Gregory's legs still which left most likely Katie to do the deed of making the reveal of Gregory's dick.

'Wow, it's nearly the size of Cody's.' Turns out, Gregory's dick was about 10 inches long but an inch wider as a way to make up for that lack of the inch while it stood tall like a tower, pulsing with blood which made Katie and Sadie blush when they fully realized that they would be getting it on with a stranger right now.

"You wanna go first?"

Turns out, it was Katie who said that before Sadie, after a moment of thinking, shook her head.

"Nah, you go first, I'm still a tiny bit sore from earlier and need a bit more to recover." Sadie said while the third *Nurse* keeps rubbing her pussy on Gregory's face while he groans when he couldn't get free.

Katie leaned down and started to lick and suck around the tip to get it nice and lubed.

Gregory groans when he felt that and squirmed a little under the *Nurse* and Sadie's grips which tightened when they want to hold him down for a bit more while Katie keeps on licking and sucking around the tip before she took a bit more in her mouth and starts to lick around the head which made Gregory groan from that.

"Y-You won't get away with-" However he was silenced when Katie took more of his dick into her mouth which shut him up when he groans loudly while Max at this time was helpless to do anything to help thanks to him being strapped down still, Sadie in turn used her body to sit on Gregory's legs before she starts to play with Gregory's balls which made him groan more from the feeling and had no choice but to go along with things for now when he starts to eat out the third *Nurses* pussy which made her groan a bit while she enjoyed the feeling.

'Wow, his balls look bigger than Cody's.' thought. Sadie as she rubbed them.

Gregory groans more from that while his dick starts to throb in Katie's mouth as she kept sucking him off before he groans loudly a couple minutes later and fired a pretty big load into Katie's mouth which made her cheeks puff in no time flat.

"Hmmmm!" she let out while the third *nurse* grinded her prissy closer to his face.

Gragory in turn keeps on groaning while he ate out the *Nurse* more and more until she came hard on Emerald's face and he had no choice but to drink up the Nurses juices before he tapped off 15 seconds later with a groan while he could keep Katie licking his dick clean with Sadie doing the same when she focused on Gregory's shaft.

'Aw man, these two are turning into experts.' thought the man.

A moment later, Gregory felt his body relax when he couldn't move for a moment while he waits for Katie and Sadie to stop cleaning his dick to see that it was still erect before Sadie looks to Katie.

"So... want this lady to go first?, or want to go first Katie?" Sadie said while she keeps holding Gregory down.

"Lets let her go."

"Right, better go hold his arms down so she can start." Sadie said while Katie went over and held Gregory's arms down so the *Nurse* who was really enjoying things right now, got up before she walked over to stand over Gregory's dick and after kneeling a bit with her ass facing Sadie who blushed at the sight, she saw the woman take the head of Gregory's dick into her and starts to ride it from the get go while she moans and groans with her tongue hanging out of her mouth after a minute while Gregory groans on the ground and *Tried* to get free of Katie and *Failed* when he pretended that she was holding him down on her own.

"Ah, fuck!" he let out with the third *Nurse* feeling tighter than the others.

The third *Nurse* just keeps moaning and groaning when she keeps riding Gregory's dick while she enjoyed how deep he was going while Katie and Sadie rubbed their legs together when they could feel their pussies getting wet already as time went by.

"Good, good, now really take it in." called the assistant director.

The Third *Nurse* did just that with a grin on her face when she raised her hips and made one big slam which caused Gregory's dick to bash through her cervix and into her womb which made her groan loudly before she starts to ride the dick like she hadn't got any in a long time, she even gyrates her hips like she was dancing on Gregory's dick while Gregory groans more from the feeling while he tried to get his hands free again from Katie's hands.

"Good, very good." smiled the assistant director while Gregory felt his dick twitching.

A moment later, Gregory groans loudly when he came hard in the *Nurse's* Pussy while she in turn came hard with a yell and squirts hard on Gregory's groin while Katie and Sadie blush when they saw how productive Gregory was and saw semen flowing from around Gregory's dick and down his balls and onto the ground and stained his pants, all in all, when Grgeory tapped off with a groan, he had an unfocused look on his face while the *Nurse* pants for breath but managed to get off of Gregory and gestured for Katie and Sadie to get Gregory's clothing off since it was ruined now, at least his pants were at least.

Thankfully for Gregory, who was recovering, he felt Katie and Sadie moving their hands on his body to get to his clothing to get rid of it, and while he pretended to stay stunned, he waits for his shoes and pants to come off since they would be an issue before he shocked all three ladies when he quickly pushed Katie onto the *Nurse* which caused them to get off of him and while he *Pretended* to look pissed, he had an erection like no other while he looked down at the three *Nurses.*

"Alright... you want to get it on... well you got it, but were now doing things my way... but I believe you three deserve one hell of a spanking for putting my little bro through something like this." Gregory growled out with a grin while he gave the trio lustful looks while also telling them that this is the role reversal moment.

This in turn made them gulp before Katie found herself yanked up first.

A moment later, she was set on Gregory's knee before her panties were just ripped right off her body and her skirt was lifted up before he gripped it hard and fondles it before he pulled his hand back and made a decent smack, but held back to not harm Katie much before he repeats his actions for a minute to two while Sadie and the Other *Nurse* watched, granted Sadie was nervous but the third *Nurse* was already getting soaked again thanks to her experience with dealing with intense sex scenes.

The Camera's focused on Katie's ass while it was being slowly spanked and Gregory in turn gripped the reddened cheek with a grin on his face.

"Hehe... your a bad girl arn't you?, forcing my bro and I into these situations... well guess what, two can play at this game... so better brace yourself since I'm going for that tight ass of yours next!" Gregory growled out while he keeps spanking Katie's ass cheeks.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Eep!"

Once Gregory got enough, he set Katie next to him on the ground while he gave this order.

"Stay there... I'll be back for that ass in a moment after I give these two a spanking..." Gregory said before he gave Sadie this order.

"On your hands and knees bitch!, I want to see that fucking ass ripple with each smack!" Gregory ordered with a dominating tone to his voice which made Sadie gulp before she did just that and like last time, Gregory ripped Sadie's panties off, got her skirt raised before her ass was smacked and spanked each time while the third *Nurse* keeps rubbing her hips in anticipation.

'Wow, this is really getting good.' thought the woman.

A bit after he thoroughly reddened the ass cheeks of Sadie, he had her get next to Katie while he looks at the third *Nurse* and grins when he already saw the woman on all fours.

"Hehe, well seems you adapt fast... still... you did force yourself on me so..." Gregory said before he starts to spank and fondle the woman's ass cheeks while Katie and Sadie watched the sight with blushes when the woman really enjoyed getting her ass spanked hard.

"This is what karma feels bitch!"

The Woman moans and groans through it all while Gregory keeps on slapping the woman's ass without mercy before he finished a couple minutes later and with all three next to one another, Gregory just grins before he said this when he got near them.

"Time to break some asses in... the three of you... get in position on all fours and I'll get to fucking a ladie's ass anally..." Gregory said while he gave them the gesture to move and while Katie and Sadie gulp, they saw the *Nurse* already doing it and they followed suit which made Gregory grin when he got behind the ladies.

"Hehe... nice and round... perfect cushion for the pushing..." Gregory said while he fondles Sadie's ass cheeks which made her jolt before he went to Katie's ass.

"Hmmm... looks nice and tight... I'm hoping to see this hole gap by the time I'm done with it." Gregory said before he pats it which made Katie blush and shudder from the taps before he want to the *Nurse.*

"You know... considering how slutty you are... I may go for you first... then again... it would be good to see you beg or something but its my call bitch!" Gregory growled out when he gave one good slap to the woman's ass and made her groan before he walked to Sadie and placed his hands on her ass.

"Then again, you were the only one to not do anything to me at first... so why not give you a long overdue dicking!" Gregory growled out before he pressed the head of his dick at her asshole before he managed to get the head of his dick in and slowly pushed deeper while he was careful to not harm her.

"A-Ahhhh!" she let out with wide eyes with Katie feeling a bit jealous.

For a bit, Gregory keeps on pushing his dick deeper and deeper into Sadie's ass till he was at the hilt.

"F-Fuck... so soft on the inside!" Gregory groans out while he could feel Sadie's ass grip his dick with a vice grip.

"So...BIG!" she let out in a yelp.

Gregory then starts to pull his hips back while his dicks was pulled free as a result before he thrusts his hips and his dick went balls deep before he starts to repeat his actions while he enjoyed how tight Sadie was as his dick hits a lot of spots inside of Sadie's ass while he grips her hips.

"Yeah! You got one hell of a tight ass!"

For a bit after saying that, Gregory keeps on fucking Sadie's ass while he got faster and harder with his thrusts which made Sadie moan and groan with wide eyes and a tongue sticking out of her mouth when she had trouble making words thanks to the barrage of thrusts into her ass while Katie and the *Nurse* watching had trouble holding back on doing anything while their folds got wetter as time went by.

Max himself was enjoying the show and feeling a bit jealous himself.

Gregory noticed before he chuckles and looked to the *Nurse.*

"Hey Bitch, seems my bro needs some attention, do something with him and I'll reward you after if you be a good girl while I take care of these two." Gregory growled out while he starts to spank Sadie's ass which made her yelp a few times before she moans a bit when she starts to get used to it while the *Nurse* who really wanted the reward, got up before she starts to walk to Max with a swing of her hips while she licked her lips when she saw his cock standing like a tower.

"Oh sweet God, thank you." he muttered as she climbed on the table.

A moment later, the woman grins when she gripped Max's dick and stroked it a few times which made him groan a little before she moved so that she would be on top of Max and aimed his dick right at her asshole and teased Max a few times when it looked like she was going to have it enter, but didn't when she keeps rubbing the head against her asshole while she smiles at him.

"H-Hey, stop teasing me." he groaned.

The *Nurse* in turn giggles before she surprisingly took all of Max's dick into her ass in one go with a groan before she starts to bounce hard on his cock, all in all, Katie was left out before Gregory looks at her and gave her this order.

"Since you seem tighter then these two ladies... get that ass in front of your friend here so she can lube you up for my cock!" Gregory growled out while he keeps thrusting his hips harder and harder and his dick pistons in and out of Sadie's ass.

Katie gulped at the tone before moving over in front of Sadie and moaned feeling her friend grab her ass before feeling her tongue go across her back door making her hum and bite her lip.

Gregory grins when he saw Sadie really getting into it and thrust his hips harder and harder into Sadie's ass while he gripped her round ass tightly.

Sadie groans and moans while she made sure to really lick her friends asshole out while she even slowly pushed her tongue into Katie's ass.

The *Nurse* keeps riding Max's dick and reached back while she keeps bouncing and stopped to grind her hips on him while she gripped and fondles his testicles while everyone watched.

The Cameramen had to use a second camera to get a wider shot while the temp Director had a good view of the scene before him and saw the scene going well so far.

"This is getting more and more hot, someone hand me some lotion."

Everyone around the temp director sweatdrops before the female Intern from earlier appeared while she held out the bottle to him.

"Here you are sir, will you be needing any tissues?"

The Assistant Director looked at the Intern and had a thoughtful look on his face before he grins at her.

"Maybe, unless you want to do a repeat performance with me like you did with the Director." The Temp Director said with a grin on his face.

"I'm gay."

"Really?, Thought you went with the previous Director and did some things for him." The Assistant Director said with a raised eyebrow since he was pretty sure he saw her go with his boss.

"Uh...hey look, break time."

The assistant Director gave her a half lidded look when she walked away, but not before he said this to her.

"Just to let you know, I'm not giving up yet!, and if not you, maybe some other lucky lady who could get a part in this video if she does well!" The Assistant Director said with a grin while he went back to watch the *Nurse* ride Max's cock with her ass while Gregory keeps on fucking Sadie's while Sadie keeps licking out Katie, and it looked like everyone there was getting close it seemed.

"F-Fuck... gonna... gonna... CUM!" Gregory's growled out before grunting that last one when he thrusts his dick as deep as it could go before he came hard in Sadie's ass which made Sadie cum extreamly hard on Gregory's cock which tried to milk his load for all he had while Katie, after feeling her orgasm approach, grits her teeth and groans loudly through them when she squirts hard onto the ground thanks to Sadie's tongue action in her asshole.

The *Nurse* could feel Max getting closer and closer to cumming before she rides his dick harder and harder with expert motions before he tossed his head back and made a groan like yell when he came hard in the *Nurses* ass which made her groan loudly when she came hard on Max's dick.

"Oh fuck!" groaned Max with Katie mirroring his thoughts.

A few seconds later, everyone tapped off one by one before everyone pants for breath, however once Gregory caught his breath, he chuckles and pats Sadie on the ass.

"Hehe... good monster girl... nice ass... but now... time for your friend here to get the dicking of her life... Hey Monster lady on my bro there... let him up so we can tag team the tight looking one here." Gregory said while he pulled his dick free of Sadie's ass and his load leaks from it while he approached Katie.

She turned to him and gave a slow nod before pulling off Max's dick who groaned from his dick being freed.

Gregory then waits for the *Nurse* to get the binding off of Max which the Director signaled to release before Gregory walked up to Max.

"Hehe, hey bro, sorry for the odd rescue, you doing ok?, they didn't do anything to bad right?" Gregory said while he took a moment to check Max for injuries before he stepped back once when it looked like Max was alright.

"Depends on your definition, because I sure am wiped." he got out with a smile before sitting up.

"Not wiped enough to not take on one of these ladies tag teamed right?, and I'm sure if you wanted to get payback, you would on those two ladies there correct?" Gregory said when he points to Katie first then Katie and Sadie for some revenge 3 way for being tied up.

"I think I can find more in me."

Gregory chuckles before he pats Max on the back.

"Good!, now... time to double stuff this bitch." Gregory said before he and Max grin at Katie while both their dicks were at full power in full view of the soon to be tag teamed Katie while Sadie and the *Nurse* watched while Sadie blushed when the thought of a three way with Max getting *revenge* was a surprising turn on for her.

'I hope Katie can manage both of them.' Sadie thought while she watched what was going on.

A moment later, Gregory and Max approached Katie before Gregory and Max grabbed her and lift her to her feet.

After some adjusting, Gregory, who was doing the main lifting, held Katie's legs out wide while Katie sat on his dick for a moment before she was lift a bit into the air and the head of his dick touched her asshole which made her gulp before she tried to relax.

Another moment later, Gregory slowly lowered Katie onto his dick which had a tough time entering thanks to how tight she was while Max, after taking a moment to aim his dick, pressed it against her folds and did the same as well while taking it slow to let Katie adjust to her first ever double penetration.

"Ahhhhh!" moaned the girl with Max groaning since her pussy was still snug.

A minute to two later, Katie could feel how full she was with both dicks and thanks to her experience from the last few rounds, she was a lot more accustomed to the dicks and while her ass's virginity was taken, it wasn't to bad before Gregory and Max look to one another before they start to thrust their hips as once which made Katie bounce a bit thanks to the duo's tag team action and their dicks went in and out of her holes at a decent pace while Gregory and Max grit their teeth when they focused on fucking Katie.

"Fuck! Its way better when you can move!" groaned Max when he felt glad to move.

"Hehe, you know it!, now focus on fucking her brains out!" Gregory groans out while he keeps thrusting his hips while Katie moans and groans through the pleasure when she was getting used to the dicks in her holes.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AHH!" she let out with each thrust.

For a bit, Gregory and Max keep their thrusts up while Gregory could feel his orgasm approaching.

"I'm... about to blow!" Gregory groans out while he thrusts his hips harder and harder and his dick pistons in and out of Katie's ass at a blistering pace.

Katie in turn groans and moans more before she wrapped her arms and legs around Max's neck and waist to help him thrust harder and faster as well when she was close to cumming as well. "Ah! Ah! Ah! M-More!"

"Gladly!" grunted Max who caught her off guard by crashing their lips together with his own dick twitching.

The Cameramen then got a close up of the trio while they fucked one another faster and faster until Gregory tossed his head back a couple minutes later and came hard up Katie's ass which made her groan loudly in Max's mouth when she came hard on both dicks which in turn set Max off who flooded her womb with his semen after he made one last thrust to bash through her cervix.

"FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" let out the girl with her eyes rolling in her head.

Gregory and Max keep cumming hard in Katie before they tapped off and pant for breath while Gregory held Katie steady while she pants for breath.

"D-Damn... go-gotta say... these bitches have some top class holes..." Gregory muttered while he carefully pulled Katie off his and Max's cocks and Sadie saw how productive the duo were and plenty of semen leaked from her holes and onto the ground.

"Wow, there's so much." she whispered while rubbing her legs together seeing the semen pool on the floor.

Gregory chuckles at that before he looks at Max. "So Little Bro... one final round before we leave?, you vs these two here?" Gregory said after he set Katie near Sadie and Max looked down at the two with a lustful expression on his face which explained it all.

"Sounds pretty good to me."

"Great, I'll make sure this one doesn't cause you issues..." Gregory said when he walked to the *Nurse* and kept her company which left Max with Katie and Sadie.

"Alright Ladies... you... I want you on your back... and you... get on top of her and face your asses this way..." Max said while he stroked his dick in front of Katie and Sadie.

Both girls obliged, now really turned on and eager to keep on going. A moment later, Max rubbed the head of his dick on their folds before he surprised the duo when he pushed his dick between their bodies and he grinds up against their buds before he starts to thrust his hips hard. as a result which made the duo moan and groan when they felt pleasure from their buds being rubbed intensely.

"Oh yes!" moaned Sadie.

"O-Oh FUCK!" Katie groans out while Max gripped Katie's hips hard while he keeps thrusting his hips and his dick keeps rubbing across their buds, all in all, Max had a good rhythm going while Gregory, who was getting his dick ridden by the *Nurse* said this when he saw that things were going well.

"Hehe, hey Max, how are they doing so far?, why not get a bit more serious?" Gregory said which made Max grin before he said this.

"Serious?, I'll show you serious!" Max groaned out when he pulled his dick free from between the two woman and thrust balls deep inside of Katie and starts to fuck her hard for a few seconds and switched to Sadie to make a pattern while Gregory grins before he went back to getting his dick ridden by the *Nurse* and sucked on her breasts while she did so.

"Ahhh!" she let out with Katie and Sadie letting out more sounds together from Max's sudden speed.

For a few minutes, the group keeps on fucking one another with Gregory cumming hard inside of the woman's ass.

"Oh... fucking!" Gregory growled out while his cock throbbed hard as it fired his payload into the *Nurses* ass which made her cum hard on his lap.

Max in turn just keeps going with his thrusts while he could feel the duo about to blow and held back since he had a finish that he had in mind if they came first. "Come on you two, show me how much you want it!" he grunted while slapping their asses.

The duo moans more while they try and thrust their hips back before a few minutes pass with Katie and Sadie cumming hard thanks to Max's barrage, however thanks to him wanting to hold back, he managed to and stood up after he gripped his dick hard.

"G-Get on your knees ladies... g-got a treat for you both!" Max groaned out while he fought as hard as he could to hold his orgasm back as long as he could while the two slowly got to their knees and in front of one another while Max let go of his dick which Katie and Sadie starts to stroke with begging open mouths while their tongues hanged out to tease Max into blowing his load. "M-Make sure you don't let any of it go to waste!" he groaned louder with his dick starting to twitch.

The duo when they heard that stroked Max off more and more while his cock throbbed harder and harder until Max tossed his head back and groans while he cums hard on the duo's masked faces and open mouths while the camera's got a good shot of Katie and Sadie moaning in a pleased way when they tried to get as much of Max's semen into their mouths, and when he tapped off, they took a few minutes licking and kissing one another clean for all to see.

"Alright, cut!" spoke the assistant director.

The *Nurse* when she heard that pants for breath before she says this to Emerald. "That was fun, hope to see you in the next scene Emerald." The woman said while she grinds on Emerald's dick a few times and hopped off without any embarrassment whatsoever while quite a number of people enter the room to fix things or clean things up if they got messed up badly while Emerald, Cody, Katie, and Sadie were still partially naked but no one seemed to mind.

"Oh fuck!" panted Cody leaning against the wall. "I think...now...I'm completely empty."

Emerald chuckles at that while Katie and Sadie blushed brightly since they did go all out just now for recently busted virgins before the assistant Director walked on stage.

"Beautiful all of you, especially you kid, you really went all out with that submissive role, it was like you were actually scared out of your mind by these shapely beauties here." The Cameraman said to Cody with a grin on his face while Katie and Sadie, after blushing at the compliments, looked to one another and giggle while Emerald chuckles at that.

"Well...let's just say...it was...WAY worth it."

The Assistant Director nods his head a few times before he said this when he walked next to Cody and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Kid, trust me, the more experience you get the longer you'll last, after you 4 get clean and we give you a nice long break, it will be time for the next scene... and Ladies, Katie and Sadie, how would you like a costume change to another sexy female monster?, purely optional since we can get other ladies to play the roles, just letting you know in advance so you have the option to pick." The assistant Director said before looking the duo up and down and he got an erection from the sight but he didn't say anything.

"Is it the Pyramid Head one?"

"Maybe... there are plenty of creatures in the games but that is the iconic creature being used, for now though you 4 should just relax after getting clean, trust some of the ladies when they tell you that semen is not easy to get out of your hair so chop chop ladies, you don't want to have to fight to get your hair clean right?" The Assistant Director said while pointing to a nearby showering area.

Katie and Sadie leaned against each other and headed there while Cody used a towel to wipe some of his sweat off.

"Wow, that was...wow."

"Hehe, yeah, so how do you feel Cody?, like a new man?" Emerald said while he sat on the faux bed while a female intern passed him a towel and a bottle of sparkling flavored water while blushing at him. He grins and thanked her with a kind smile on his face before she giggles and walked away while another female Intern, a more quiet but still blushing Intern walked to Cody and held out some flavored water to take.

"Thanks." he took with a nod and took a big gulp before gasping. "Like I could do this for months compared to staying on an island just to embarrass myself."

"Yeah and you get paid sweet cash to bump uglies with beautiful ladies, don't get me wrong, a romance is nice but when you need to get the stress out of your body, nothing beats a good fucking, anyway I'll be heading to the showers to get clean, take a few minutes to catch your breath before you get cleaned as well, oh and don't worry, before and after these films, we always get tested so the chance of anyone having STD's or HIV's is practically non existent in case you are worried." Emerald said before he starts walking to the showers with a grin on his face.

'If I catch any, at the very least it'll be proof I'm not a virgin anymore.' thought the skinny boy.

Meanwhile with Chris...

He was tied to a chair, and his mouth was taped shut while he saw everything that happened with Cody, Katie, Sadie, and Emerald with the *Nurse* and long story short... he had an erection like no other and couldn't do jack to it...

"Mmmmm!" 'This is so wrong! At least let me use my hands when watching this man!'

The Director walked into the room while wearing a Pyramid helmet on his head before he spoke to Chris. "Hey Chris, sorry about this, but hope you were comfy while this scene happened." The Director said with an amused tone to his voice.

"MMMMMMM!" he let out while kicking his legs.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Director chuckles after that before he said this when he walked to the door. "Now don't worry, I got a lady who will take good care of you... sit tight and after the next scene... she may come and... relieve you of your tension if she is not tired... but for now... Toodles, I got a scene to play next." The Director said while the door slowly closed in front of Chris much to his horror that nothing would be done of his erection right now which made him muffly scream while the door closed...


	11. Roshi and Chi-Chi part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Roshi and Chi-Chi part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long time since Roshi and Chi-Chi got it on, and what luck, today was the day Goku and Chi-Chi would reunite.

Right now we currently find Goku, now a young adult, back in the next budokai tenkaichi tournament where Piccolo Jr was participating.

Chi-Chi was walking rounding the corner and saw him. 'There he is.' Her eyes sparkled.

Meanwhile, ogling her ass.

'There she is!' Thought Master Roshi. 'She might have grown over the years, but my libido sense isn't wrong.'

Just as Chi-Chi was about to say hi, Roshi intercepted her.

"Well well, fancy seeing you again."

"Oh, Master Roshi, are we here to get some last minute training in before I fight Goku?" she asked while blushing as he looked her up and down.

"Yes, yes, come with me." he grabbed her hand and lead her away while trying not to pop a nose bleed.

We find them in the back of the building.

"Get ready young Chi-Chi for today, I will hold nothing back." he grinned while leering her over while she covered her chest with a blush.

"I-I'm not sure about this."

"Relax, after this, you'll be ready to face Goku as the strongest version of yourself." He said, hands rubbing her hips and hard-on rubbing against her. "Besides, it's not good for the student to sass the master."

"I-if you say so." She then stripped down till she was nude.

"Heh heh, you sure have grown out my dear." he chuckled with a perverted grin as he gave her ass a rub while cupping one of the breasts. "What size are you at?"

"N-not telling you."

"Fine by me, they'll get bigger when a baby's inside you."

"W-Well I was hope-EEK!" she jumped feeling him grab and squeeze her ass while rubbing his head between her breasts making her face turn red.

"Hoping for what?" He asked, kissing her cheeks.

"T-To s-start a family with Goku."

"Oooh, then I better be careful." he chuckled while giving her ass a slap and started to see her keep her legs together. "Start stripping now."

As she stripped, Roshi did the same. She saw his dick was already rock hard and could feel herself getting warm with flashes of her first fucking going through her head.

"Oh yes, mmmmh." Said Master Roshi as he put Chi-Chi's arms down to expose her breasts. "Without any clothes you're about a C." Roshi said before he ran his fingers all over her chest.

"Th-thank you master." she gasped while looking at his dick and gulped since it was just as big as she remembered.

"Alright, I'm going to place my dick between your beautiful breasts." he chuckled while licking his lips. "I wanna see just how smooth they are."

"O-okay." She laid down with the old perv pressing her chest together, her breasts squeezing his dick.

"Oh oh oh! Now that's what I'm saying! A fine pair of breasts they are, probably just like Bulma's."

"Did you ever do it with Bulma?" She asked.

"No, but I sense she and Yamcha are gonna break up soon and I'll have my chance." He said, while thrusting between her breasts. "But right now, you focus on my big hot dick, because it sure misses you." He said, thrusting harder between her breasts.

'You can do this Chi-Chi, satisfy this old man, then fulfill the promise you made with Goku.' she thought while sticking her tongue out to lick the tip when it moved up.

'Oh yes, she's showing initiative.' He thought while pinching her nipples.

"AH!" she yelped.

"Shhh my dear, wouldn't want someone coming over and seeing you like this, now would you?" he grinned pushing his dick in closer before the tip started going into her mouth.

She hummed from the taste and he kept on going.

"Oh yeah baby! Really use those lips."

She sucked harder, and licked faster, causing the old man to get ready to blow early.

'Oooh, she's so skilled.'

'I hope I don't get any in my hair.'

Roshi pulled back. "I'm gonna shower those wonderful tits."

"Wait, what?"

"Relax, you can cover the mess with your shirt afterwards." he waved off while pumping his dick harder. "Open your mouth, I'd like to see of you can catch some."

"Yes master." Chi-Chi opened her mouth wide as Roshi unleashed his 1st load. The cum splashed on top of her chest, on her face, and she managed to catch some with her hair.

"Oh yeah! Now thats a face that's just screaming to get fucked all night."

'Dammit, some of it got in my hair.'

"Go on, lick yourself clean.

She did as he said, wiping the cum off her face and licking it all over her palms. Then lifting her boobs to lick it as well.

'Ooh, that's hot.' Roshi thought with his dick still rock hard.

After she licked her self clean, Chi-Chi turned around, on all 4's. "Master Roshi, make me a woman that Goku will love."

"Oh I'll do more than that." he chuckled with a glint. Without hesitation, he jumped on her back, quickly stuffing his cock in her pussy. That's when he went into his buff form!

"AHH!" gasped Chi-Chi with wide eyes since the dick expanded too.

"You like that? Goku's gonna be like this when you consummate the marriage, I'm just getting you ready for a dick like that!" He grinned before pushing in balls deep making Chi-Chi open her mouth wide open. "Don't you dare gasp, otherwise you'll be disqualified for obscene behavior." He spoke while reaching down to grab her breasts.

Chi-Chi held it in as Roshi thrusted hard. She groaned feeling the dick stretch her out whIle getting flashbacks again.

'He's getting so much crazier now, why? Is it because this'll be the last time we do this?'

'Oh! Her pussy is perfect! Married or not, there's no way I'm giving up this bitch!' He thought as his dick began to twitch. "Here's comes my first load of baby batter!"

"Wait, pull out, I'm saving my 1st baby for Goku."

"No can do."

"What!?"

"Now take this!" He said, filling her up.

Chi-Chi moaned out with wide eyes feeling the sperm gush inside her like a river. "Hnnnnngh!" Chi-Chi went.

"Take all my pent up sperm, as I make you my sex slave." he chuckled while making sure his dick stayed inside. "My cum's so thick you're probably getting knocked up from the first load."

"B-but...I made a promise to Goku."

"Break the promise, you're mine." he smirked while giving her breasts a rough squeeze making her moan. "He's denser than a brick and wouldn't know how to use his dick. I can find a lot more use out of a hot body like this." He said as he started thrusting again. "You'd be wasted on an idiot like that!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she let out with wide eyes while feeling the sperm get pushed in deeper.

"Let's see if I can get some twins if I cum inside twice."

"What?" she squeaked out while moaning as he started to thrust harder and faster. "B-But we should stop!"

"Quiet bitch!" he slapped her ass making her yelp. "You were tight as a girl, but as a grown ass bitch you're gonna start wringing my balls dry every single day until I tell you to stop." He then spanked her ass. "Got it?"

"B-But-"

"Zip it!" He then thrusted faster and harder before feeling his dick twitch once again. "Here comes the next batch!" His load then overflowed within her pussy.

"Oh...yes..."

"Good, now clean yourself up, your match is about to start."

"Yes...master."

Then Goku and Chi-Chi's fight began, with Goku taking her down easily. Leading to her bringing up the agreement that they made.

"What's a marriage?"

And like that, caused Goku's friends to fall down anime style.

"Well anyways, I'm calling it off. I met a better man."

"...okay." he answered, confused.

Sometime after the tournament, Roshi and Chi-Chi were fucking every day. Right now we see her bent over table wearing an apron as Roshi slammed in and out of her pussy.

"Let's go for triplets!" Shouted Roshi.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned while feeling her breasts rub against the table. "Master Roshi! Y-You're so hard today!"

"Well of course! Tomorrow's our wedding day!" he laughed while unloading another load into her cunt making her moan.

"Oh yes, h-how could I h-have forgotten?" she moaned out while panting with sperm leaking from her hole.

"After the wedding, I'm gonna make you wear even sluttier clothes." he laughed while slapping her ass. "You'll wear it all around and be seen as a slutty exhibitionist, you got it?"

"Yes! Anything for you!" she cried out in lust.

Roshi then kissed her cheek before leaving her a cum stained mess to watch some TV.

(Later)

"Goku, stop eating all the wedding cake." Said Roshi. "The ceremony hasn't started yet."

"I can't help it Master Roshi, everytime I see food, I can't resist it." he smiled munching on some with Bulma shaking her head.

"Good thing you won't be that much of a jackass, right Yamcha?"

"Hey, since when am I a jackass?"

"What non jackass howls after attacking?"

"That's just when I use the Wolf Fang Fist."

"And I heard your little plan when the priest asks if anyone objects."

"Me and Krillin are just gonna shout 'All the, small things!' I don't get what's wrong."

"This could be this old pervert's last years, don't ruin this."

"Oh lighten up, he ain't dying just yet, and he still has a sense of humor."

Bulma rolled her eyes as the wedding started.

After saying their vows.

"And if anyone has any reason these 2 shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your breath..."

It was silent for 3 seconds before.

"All the small things!" Shouted Krillin and Yamcha.

"You fucking assholes!" Shouted Chi-Chi.

"Now now Chi-Chi at least they didn't object."

"Well, after that, you may kiss the bride."

After they kissed...

We later see Roshi and Chi-Chi wasting no time tearing each other's clothes off.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to take you right there in front of everyone." he grinned squeezing her chest.

"Good thing you didn't. Launch and Bulma would've gotten a look of your giant turtle and be jealous." hummed Chi-Chi with her slit already dripping wet.

Roshi did not hesitate as he plunged into her.

"AHHH!"

They held each other tight as Roshi thrusted the hardest he's ever thrusted.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Moaned Chi-Chi as Roshi played bongos with her chest!

"You mean Kami slut!"

"Anything you say my husband! Whom I'll always be loyal too! Now cum inside me again! I wanna have as many of your turtle babies as I can!" She cried out with her eyes rolling into her head.

"Music to my ears and to my penis!" He said as his dick twitched!

"Here you go you slut!" He then filled her up!

"Oh yes! Thank you darling!"

After he finished cumming inside her, we now see the newlyweds cuddling in bed.

"Oh and uh..."

"What is it dear?"

"You can't wear panties anymore, I don't want no middle man when pulling your pants down!"

"Okay, should I give them to Oolong?"

"Sure, it'll keep that damn pig from trying to sneak off with my magazine stash."

And so, Roshi and Chi-Chi lived happily as they spent their lives fucking non-stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	12. Alliance of Amazons and Izuku

Crazu trouble with love part 8  
Alliance of Amazons and Izuku

Series: Boku no Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku was walking down the street, class had just finished and his mother had texted him to pick up some food from the market before coming home. He turned the corner with the list in hand before walking into the store. He walked towards the meat section as he began to look over items that were on sale. As he picked up a half off piece of steak he heard a loud thud coming from the ceiling. He looked up with confusion before shrugging. 'They must be doing some reconstruction.'

As he began to walk away with the steak he heard another thump. 'They must be really busy up there.'

He followed the list and put them in the basket while he kept hearing the thumps. 'They're pretty loud, I wonder what kind of construction they're doing?' He looked at the list and noted there was just the milk left and noted he had a coupon. 'Neat, I can get it half price, that will make mom happy.' He thought as he walked towards the milk aisle before a large fist came out of the ceiling right in front of him. "WAH!"

"Ah ha!" Came a female's voice as the fist moved back in with an eye peering through. "I made a way out girls!"

"Great, then let's get the fuck out o- augh, get this shit off of me!"

"None of you are leaving!" Came a male's voice before the sounds of screaming was heard with the eye moving away with Izuku himself blinking in shock.

"Hey, that sounded like Mt. Lady." He muttered just as an employee rushed over.

"Sir are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, but it's Mt. Lady!" He got up quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"There! She's up there!" He pointed at the hole with the employee looking at it before smiling at him.

"I believe you're mistaken sir, you see we've been dealing with a bit of a racoon issue, not to worry though our boss is taking care of it."\

"The holes fifteen feet wide, that isn't a raccoon!"

"As you can see, it is quite the raccoon." Said the employee as he kept smiling, secretly pulling a taser out of his back pocket. "Are you done with your purchases? I could ring you up."

"No!" He spoke looking at the hole with concern. "I know it was Mt. Lady, and she sounds like she's in trouble!"

"Sir, I must assure you that's not the case." He said with a smile as he took a step closer. "May I please ring up your purchase?"

"No, I need to go get he-augh!" He cried as the employee quickly shoved the taser into his chest, shocking the young UA student. He fell down while dropping his basket and twitched as the employee shook his head.

"Oh dear, seems like someone's gotten hurt. Don't worry sir, you'll be ok." He smiled as Izuku groaned before pulling out a walkie talkie. "Boss? We have a problem." He said as Izuku's vision began to fade. "Yes, I'll bring him up sir and put cones around the hole sir."

(Later)

"-ake up, wake up!"

"Ugh…." Groaned Izuku slowly waking up.

"Come on kid, wake up." Muttered a females voice before something slapped him across his face, waking him up to see a frowning Midnight.

"Huh?" He blinked while groaning and touched the spot where he was tased. "Midnight? What happened?"

"I'm guessing you saw Mt. Lady attempt to break out so the jackass decided to make sure you didn't tell anyone." She muttered with a frown. "...you're in my class, aren't you?"

He gave a nod and tried to sit up while noting there was a collar around his neck with chains around his legs and he was in a room and heard grunting making him turn and saw Mt. Lady currently bound in chains all over her body. "Why are you guys here? Wait….is this where you've been for the past two days Midnight?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I came in here to grab some drinks for a fun night with Present Mic and Eraser head and the next think I know I'm tazed and chained here with the others."

"Others?" He questioned before seeing other women there, all of them chained up and went wide eyed. "Oh my god."

"Gah! I'm gonna strangle that midget bastard!" Growled the rabbit hero Mirko who had cement slabs around her legs while tugging on the chains on her arms. "When my legs are free I'm gonna shove them right up his ass!"

"This is ridiculous, what does he think he's going to accomplish here?!" Groaned Bubble Girl who was stuck in a straight jacket. "Sir Nighteye is not going to be pleased with this."

"Isn't it obvious? Chances are he's a fan who couldn't be bothered to wait like so many others, I've seen plenty around." Spoke the snake hero Uwabami with her snakes having the mouths tied shut while her wrists and legs were tied up tight with rope.

"This is quite unusual behavior, even for a diehard fan." Said the dragon hero Ryukyu who's head stuck out of what looked like a very small sarcophagus with multiple chains wrapped around it, restricting all her movement. "I highly suspect that he is a villain."

"Of course he is!" Yelled Mt. Lady trying to grow, but she had a collar just like Izuku, along with the other women. "Damn it, private photo shoot my ass!"

"You seriously followed a strange guy in here thinking it was a private photo shoot? You really are desperate for attention." Chuckled Midnight with a grin.

"Oh bite me old lady." She growled making Midnight frown while Izuku tried standing up and touched his collar.

"Don't try to remove it, otherwise you'll get shocked." Spoke up Bubble Girl with a sigh. "We all learned it the hard way."

"How long have you all been here? Who is holding you, is it the league of villains?"

"No, we were all taken around the last few days or so." Spoke Uwabami with a sigh. "I was told there was going to be a special opening and they wanted a celebrity there to get it some hype, and I fell for it."

"I was told Sir Nighteye was having a new tickle torture machine developed and I could destroy the plans for it here." Said Bubble Girl with a small blush.

"That bastard tricked me by saying there was a bunch of villains hiding out here." Growled Mirko.

"I was told there was a sale on scale polish and when he offered me a free sample it was drugged and I passed out." Said Ryukuru as she shook her head.

"How did you get caught? Did he trick you into coming here too?" Asked Midnight.

"Uh...well actually, I saw Mt. Lady break a hole in the wall and got knocked out." He chuckled nervously. "When a store employee approached me I tried to go get help but they denied her existence before tazing me."

"So you were brought here to keep them from getting caught." Spoke Ryukuru with a sigh. "I should have been on guard, but I lowered it and could have gotten us out of here if I could transform."

"Yeah, but then they put this stupid collar on like the rest of us."

"It makes sense why they would, these are the models the police use to restrict quirks in prisoners." Midnight said with a frown.

"Which means either they have someone on the inside to provide them, or they managed to get them through the black market." Spoke Bubble Girl.

"Damn, so we can't get out of here with quirks." Said Mt. Lady with a frown.

"So who is this guy anyway, who caught you all and why, and how did Mt. Lady get free?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Well she managed to use her quirk for a moment when the collar shorted out momentarily, but then it went back on and we were all showed." Spoke Uwabami sighing while leaning against the wall. "As for who? If he's not a fan he must be someone who had a good reason for capturing so many female pro heroes, and something tells me it's something we're all thinking."

"And now that he's risked being exposed he's probably going to speed up his plan and probably just deal with us instead of trying to get any more heroines, so odds are what he's going to do he will tonight." Said Bubble Girl with a frown.

"Which is why we need to bust out!" Roared Mirko grunting as she struggled while Izuku tapped his chin.

'If I could use just a little bit of my quirk, I could at least break one of the other collars, but it would alert the villain we're getting freed. If these things were made to cancel out quirks then chances are they're well built and too durable to just smash.' He thought as he racked his brain. 'I also run the risk of harming the heros, shards of the collar could cut into their necks, killing them if we can't stabilize them.'

That's when they all heard the door to the room open and turned with the women glaring while Izuku was clueless what to expect.

"Well well well, so it seems one of you ladies decided to be a bad girl and almost escaped and harmed an innocent student." Called a condescending voice. "What would the public think if they had seen something so...villainous?"

"Big talk from the jackass who kidnapped us!" Called Mirko as the figure stepped forward to show a three foot tall man with a long mustache and a black suit. "If I could move I'd stamp you into the ground and rip that stupid lip hair right off!"

"Now now is that any behavior from a bunny girl?" He asked with a chuckle. "If you keep talking like that I'll have to gag you."

"I'd like to see you try you midget bastard!" She growled.

"Oh keep it, but I know you will be changing your tune in a few minutes, in fact I think you all will, except for the boy, I don't really have a use for you yet." He remarked looking at Izuku with a wave. "After my plan is finished, I will begin to claim this city as mine!"

"What are you going to do, kick people in the shins until they submit?" Mocked Mirko with a grin.

"Actually no." he frowned while walking back and forth in front of them. "You see my dear ladies, and extra baggage, I've had to endure a cruel and harsh life. Constant insults and mocking for my size, my everlasting dream when I grew up, and my quirk which is rather minor and not suited for most villainous plots."

"And what sort of dream is that?" Asked Bubble Girl.

"Simple! A dream every man craves, a dream a man or woman would kill for, a dream that's made humanity in general yearn for a perfect world for just one second of it!" He declared raising his fist into the air. "A completely devoted following of women as part of a harem!"

"...WHAT?!" They cried out with wide eyes.

"That's right! For years I have dreamt of the day I could obtain that which every man, whether they know it or not, has been desperately wanting, and today is the day when it will finally come true!"

"Like hell it is! I am not joining a damn harem!" Cried Mt. Lady in anger. "That's why you kidnapped me?!"

"Of course! Who better than a pro hero who goes around actually showing off her ass? You're one of the biggest things to look at on the internet. Why I wouldn't be surprised if this little brat did it, he looks like he spends most of his time in front of the computer at night."

"I-I don't, I really don't!" He cried with a blush.

"Look, I'm flattered and all, but I'm afraid I'm not in any condition to be in a relationship let alone a harem." Said Uwabami who tried to hide her disgust.

"I'm touched you would think of me like that, but I'm not worth all the effort." Spoke Ryukuru.

"I'm too busy for anything like, that, a-and I don't want to be in a harem!" Cried Bubble Girl as she looked away.

"I'd rather date a dog then your pipsqueak ass!" Shouted Midnight with a frown. "Now you better let me out of here before I kill you!"

"Ladies, ladies, I think you're mistaken, I never said I was asking you to join, my quirk will MAKE you join." He smirked with a cackle. "For you see, my quirk is known as Glamor! A special little trick where I can make anyone of the opposite gender look at me with ten times the amount of affection based on all the good points about me! All it takes is one good thing and it'll be intensified."

"I-If it's that effective, why haven't you used it before?" Asked Izuku cutting off the mad man's cackle. "I mean, if what you say is true, then why wait till now? Why not use it sooner?"

"Because boy, there's a little side effect to this beauty. You see the longer I go without using it, the stronger the power behind it. I tried it several times over and over, but it was so minor the effects wore off far too fast. That's why for the last twenty years, I've had to keep back from using it, and now that I have some of the best female pro heroes here, not only will I start my criminal empire, but by the time I use it again, I'll have such a huge selection of other female heroes to choose from, that I will go down in history as the man with the greatest harem ever! Ahahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally. "Once I use it now the effect should be permanent you hear me, permanent! And sign it works on itself it will just make them fall for me more and more every day!" He cried as the heroines began to feel nervous.

"No way! There's no way I'm gonna be some fuck toy for you!" Yelled Mt. Lady tugging as hard as possible.

"Oh please, like I'd go right to that." He scoffed before smiling widely. "At first I'll take things slow, you know cuddling, hand holding, and maybe some walks, but after about a year or two, I will feel ready to do things that I've been seeing on the internet for the past twenty years! And trust me, your large ass doesn't even begin to describe the special toys I have in store for Midnight here, or shall I call you by your new name Doggy?"

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN TOUCH ME YOU CREEP!" Cried Midnight in rage.

"You won't be saying that anymore." He chuckled spreading his arms out as his arms glowed. "Now behold my slaves, it's time for your new life!"

"No no no no no!" Cried Bubble Girl as she closed her eyes.

"No!" Cried out Izuku tugging on his chains as hard as he could as the man fired out a pink beam that hit all the ladies making his eyes widen. "Stop it!"

"Never, I've waited twenty years for this!" He cried as the beam ended. "Whoo, that felt good, I still feel like I have enough energy left to do that a hundred times over!"

"No, no no no." Spoke Izuku looking at the women who all stopped moving and had their eyes closed.

"Now then ladies, who do you love?!" He called with a grin as he held open his arms.

"I….don't feel any different?" Said Bubble Girl as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah, what was that?" Asked Uwabami looking herself over while the man and Izuku were stunned.

"W...W...What?" the villain let out in a choke. "This...this shouldn't be happening, my power, why?"

"Well….you said it amplifies the good points about you on the opposite gender, right? Well, you did kidnap them and restrain them, talk about forcing them into your harem, and about doing things to Midnight, I don't think they saw any good points about you that could be amplified." Spoke Izuku making the man shake his head.

"That can't be! Even if there's something it would affect them! Look at me! I have good clothes, good posture, I even grew out a fancy mustache for god sake!"

"It looks like a dirty drowned worm, now let us go you creep." Said Midnight with a frown.

"Aw come on! You can't tell me you all don't find something about me that's noticeably great! I mean...there's gotta be SOMETHING, right?"

"You said my new name would be doggy and you have a bunch of toys for me so no, there is nothing that could possibly make me like you creep."

"No...no no no, I refuse to accept this! Alright brat, it seems you get to be useful after all!" He turned to Izuku who felt nervous.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I can use this on others as well, so I'm gonna see if it's just me or if this stupid quirk is broken!" He shouted as he walked over and grabbed him. "Now hold still, if it works for you then these women are useless and I'll just have to dispose of you all and start again!" He shouted as his hands began to glow before the beam shot through Izuku and hit all the women once more.

"WAAAH!" Screamed out Izuku closing his eyes.

"Shut up, it'll only sting for a minute, and don't move, I'm almost done." He said before the door to the room burst open.

"Police! Put your hands in the air!" Yelled an officer with a gun while two others flanked him.

"No!" Cried the villain as he finished with the beam. "No no no, I was so close!"

"Take him!" Yelled the leader before an officer ran and tackled the villain while him and the third officer ran over to Izuku who opened his eyes. "You alright there kid?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so." He said as the officers searched the man before finding a set of keys.

"Alright, let's get you all out of here...though it might take longer for some of you." Said one officer as he looked at the cement blocks. "I better call in HQ for some jackhammers."

"You better, and get this pervert out of here before I do something to him that will get me arrested." Growled the rabbit hero with a frown.

"Don't worry ma'am, you can all tell us what happened at the station while we take him away."

"I-I think I might be able to help with the blocks." Said Izuku as the collar was taken off of him. "But it might get dusty in here real fast."

"It's fine kid, I can live with dusty." He nodded while Izuku moved over near them.

"Alright, I'll be careful." He spoke to Mirko before focusing the power in his fingers and making sure it wasn't too much before moving them down, turned his head, and flicked, causing the cement block to break and kick dust up around the room.

"Whoa, that's quite the punch kid." Said Mirko with a grin before feeling her heart skip a beat. 'Whoa, what was that?'

"Now for the other." He flicked his fingers on the other making the dust get thicker and cause the others to cough. "Um… we might need a vacuum in here."

(Later)

"Oh Izuku I'm so glad you're safe!" Spoke his mom hugging him tightly when he got home. "When the police called me I was worried something awful happened."

"I'm fine mom, really." He said with a blush. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get the groceries though." He said as she sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry kid, I don't think the store will mind, seeing how it was a front for the whole harem thing." Said Midnight with a smile, having insisted on seeing him get home safe. "I'd worry be more concerned with classes tomorrow, dealing with a nutcase pervert like that is no reason to slack off, especially in my class."

"O-Of course, I would never do that!" He cried as he nodded quickly, making her chuckle.

'So eager to please...it turns me on.' She thought as she shook her head before her heart skipped a beat. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow, till then." She turn and left as the door closed behind her.

"Well, she was nice, so she's one of your teachers?" Inko asked as she began to walk towards the kitchen as he followed.

"Yeah, Midnight is in charge of telling us modern hero art history."

"Well, maybe she'll give you extra credit for trying to help." She chuckled with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe." He chuckled back while going to help his mom while we cut over to Bubble Girl.

"-and that's why I haven't been at work for the past couple of days sir." She finished as Sir Nighteye looked at her with a frown. She bowed several times. "I'm so sorry! Please don't fire me!"

"...I won't fire you, but I think you need to learn not to fall for such obvious ploys." He said as he stood up. "We better fix that behavior immediately."

"Yes sir." She nodded in relief.

"Good, and since you were so eager to destroy possible plans of the machine, I think you need to take another session on it."

"Eep!" She cried as he dragged her to the tickle machine as we cut to Mt. Lady who was relaxing in her apartment.

"Ahhh, it feels good to be back in my own home instead of a tiny room." She sighed in relief. "No being forced in a harem, no creepy midget droning on about my fine ass, things are good~"

She turned to the TV and turned it on while seeing it was a news report about what happened.

"-And the hostages, six pro heros and one student were rescued today by police from a madman who had forced quirk restrainment collars on them along with various other means of restrainment." Said a reporter as a picture of Mt. Lady, the other heroes and Izuku popped up.

"I thought I saw that kid before, he's one of the students in class 1-A." She said as she rubbed her chin. "I swear I've seen him before though… oh well, at least he tried to help a bit." She said with a shrug. 'Not half bad looking either.'

We then cut over to Ryukuru who came back home and stretched out while yawning. 'Ah, it's good to be home and to be able to really stretch my arms.' She thought as she walked towards her bed. 'Now to get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow when I go on patrol.' She thought as she lied down. 'It'll be good to stretch my wings again, I'll have to thank that kid for getting me out the restraints so fast.'

Mirko sighed while showering in her own home and popping her back into place. "Damn, this feels way much better." She chuckled with a grin. "Good food, training equipment, and no ugly pervert." She chuckled as she walked over to a punching bag near a wall and began to kick at it. "That kid sure had some kick to his fingers, usually it takes the whole fist to smash cement that quick." She grinned as her kicking pace began to speed up. "I'm gonna have to corner him and make him tell me how he did that, it could be pretty damn useful in the future."

We then cut over to Midnight who was dressed in her bathrobe and sighed while sitting on her bed with a smile. "Feels so good to get a hot bath out of the way." She said as she picked up a tablet and began to read a story about her capture and rescue. 'Damn, I wouldn't be surprised if we all get a bunch of shit for this and going down a couple of ranks, but at least I'm not being called 'doggy', so that's a plus.'

That's when she recalled how she'd see Izuku tomorrow in class and smiled.

"Maybe I'll give him a big thanks tomorrow, especially one that'll make him the talk of the school." She chuckled. 'Plus he's cute when he gets all flustered….where did that thought come from?'

(Later)

"You got kidnapped Izuku?!" Cried Urakara as they walked into the classroom.

"Yeah, I kinda feel silly for letting it happen." He admitted scratching his cheek. "I should have realized something was wrong when he tried to blame the giant hole on a raccoon."

"I heard a little bit on what happened, is it true Midnight and Mt. Lady were part of the other hostages?"

"Yeah, along with several others." Said Izuku as Mineta heard them.

"You were with Mt. Lady and Midnight?!"

"Yeah, some villain was trying to make them part of a harem or something, really creepy."

"H-H-Harem!?" He blushed while steaming a little imagining the two.

"Yeah, it was them along with Mirko the rabbit hero, Ryukuru the dragon hero, Bubble Girl and finally Uwabami." He said as he counted them off, Mineta's eyes going wider and wider with each name.

"So hot!" He declared turning more red imagining each of the heroes and fell back with steam coming off his head.

"Alright class, sit down, sit down." Called Midnight as she walked into the room with a grin.

All the students took their spots as she cleared her throat.

"Now as you might know, yesterday an incident happened which involved me and a few others get kidnapped by a villain."

'And the ultimate dream was almost realized!' Thought Mineta with a large perverted grin.

"But luckily, one of our own students arrived and lent a hand in getting us out, Izuku Midoriya." She said as she pointed at the student who scratched the back of his head blushing a bit from the attention. "If he didn't show up me and the others might not have been able to get out in one piece, let's give him a round of applause." She said as he blushed harder as the class began to clap, making her grin. 'He gets so flustered when embarrassed...it turns me on!' She thought as her heart began to race.

"Heh heh, thanks, really." He spoke with a small wave before seeing Midnight walking over making all of them turn with confusion.

"But let me give my own personal thanks." She leaned down and pekced him on the forehead, making all the students go wide eyed, most of the guys blush, and Izuku? Well his face was empty and looked like his head was steaming. "Thanks for the save Izuku, keep it up, alright~?" She chuckled as she began to walk to the front of the class, making sure to sway her hips with every step.

And like that, Izuku popped a nosebleed and felt his face hit the desk with Mineta shaking his fist up with gritted teeth.

'It's not fair, life just isn't fair!' He cried mentally as we cut away to Ryukuru sitting in front of the principal.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked with a smile as he poured them both a cup of tea.

"I know you have more important stuff to focus on besides a sudden visit, but I came here to ask about one of your students."

"Let me guess, young Midoriya?" He asked with a knowing smile as she nodded her head. "I had a feeling you or one of the others would show up, what would you like to know?"

"Well I know this is a bit sudden to ask, but...do you think he might be interested in a sidekick position? I mean I'm sure he's been asked before due to his personality and quirk from what I've heard."

"Hmmm, well I think he was considering Sir Nighteye's agency, but nothing has been finalized yet." He said as he scratched his chin. "Though if you wanted to apply for him to come to your agency during the internship why come all the way here?"

"Sorry, I just felt like I had to come in person to speed the process since I know how paperwork tends to drag on and make it feel longer than it should." She said with a shrug. "Plus I didn't get to see much of him or his power during the incident so I was hoping you could answer some of my questions."

"Well I'd be happy to answer all of them." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, could you please tell me about his quirk, is it a type of strength enhancer?" She asked before there was a loud bang on the office door.

"Hold that thought. Who is it?" He called out.

"Open up, it's me, Mirko!"

"Oh! Hello Miss Mirko, I didn't expect you." He smiled getting up and walked over before opening the door. "This is quite the surprise."

"Yeah, I just wanted to come over and make sure that kid who tried to help yesterday comes to my agency for an internship before anyone else tries to snatch him up." She said as she walked in before seeing Ryukuru. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well this is quite the situation. Come inside and sit down." The principal said as he tried to stifle a chuckle. 'I wonder how they'll both react to the fact Mt. Lady already called earlier?'

She walked in and sat down while frowning while Ryukuru sipped from her cup and the principal took his spot again.

"So, both of you want young Midoriya to intern at your agencies in a few days, is that right?"

"Wait, you what?" Mirko looked at the dragoon hero who nodded.

"Yes, I came here because he interested me."

"Well kindly fuck off, I call dibs."

"Hey, you just got here, you can't call dibs after that." She frowned.

"Like hell I can't, I'm higher in the ranks so I have superiority!"

"Ladies ladies, let's all be calm. We're all adults here after all." Said Nezu as he sipped his tea. "Besides, I don't quite know how I feel about you fighting over one of my students like he's a prize, maybe I should allow Mt. Lady to take him as an intern, she did call before either of you arrived."

"What?!" They spoke up with wide eyes.

"I was actually going to mention it with Miss Ryukuru here before you arrived." He said with a chuckle. "Now then, are you all ready to discuss this like rational adults?"

"That giant fat ass got here before first?" Growled Mirko clenching her hand. "I should have known she'd try something like that."

"If you mean go through proper channels and file a request for internship rather than barge into my office and asking herself then yes, she is guilty of that." He nodded without losing his smile. "Now Miss Ryukuru had questions for me which I'd be happy to answer, and after that we can go over a possible solution."

"Yes, well, I was hoping you could tell me how his quirk works, from what I remember he broke his fingers during the sports festival using his quirk, but when he freed us he was fine."

"Well you see young Midoriya's quirk is of exceptional power and strength, one that he needed time to adjust to. Over time he's gone from using his whole arm to managing to control his power with his fingers and legs without injuring himself in the process. If he had kept on using all his power in his whole arm, it could have potentially damaged it to where he couldn't use it fully again." Said Nezu, making their eyes widen. "According to the class reports from his home room teacher he has made great strides in learning control and using his legs, apparently the maximum amount of his power he can use without serious harm is 20%."

"Wait, if he's that strong now, then how tough is he supposed to get when he gets all the way up?" Asked Mirko.

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret, their final exam was to defeat a teacher and the one he was assigned was All Might… and he passed." He said as their eyes widened.

"No way." Spoke Ryukuru.

"Yes, though he was heavily injured he did manage to beat back All Might long enough to pass the exam, since then he's been undergoing heavy training to be able to better control his quirk." Nezu said as he sipped his tea.

"You said he's training with his legs, right? Well then I'd be perfect to train him." Said Mirko with a grin. "My legs are the toughest around and I could have him crushing boulders in no time flat."

"I could help him with control, I had to learn how to use my strength outside of my dragon form so that might be beneficial for him to learn how to harness his power better." Spoke Ryukuru quickly making Mirko glare.

"You do remember that at the end of the day it is the home room teacher's choice, I can only suggest ones and approve them, the students will make their requests and if he wants to go to an agency that is none of yours then so be it." Interjected Nezu, making them shut up. He sipped his tea and put it down. "Now here's what I suggest. Perhaps young Midoriya can get experience from all of you. Now some might see this as showing favorites, but pro heroes are allowed to make these requests too any students they wish, it's just a matter of whether they get accepted which matters. And it's obvious the more higher ranked ones would get more notice and therefore more talk along with endorsement deals along with other privileges, am I right?"

"Right, the more attention your students get the more your school does as well." Said Mirko with a smile. "The higher rank the more companies will endorse your school, remember your students and make it more likely their hero career gets off to a good start."

"I actually meant it's normal for certain students to peak others attention for various reasons, which is why I'm going to allow young Midoriya to spend some time with each of you at your intern agencies." Said Nezu, surprising them. "I'll be sending you notifications later if the plan is approved and who you'll be sharing him with, I'm sure you'll all be able to work out a plan like reasonable adults, correct?"

"Wait, share? With her?" Mirko pointed to Ryukuru.

"I'm just as surprised, but if he thinks it will work, then we should be open minded and give it a chance."

"If you would rather not accept this idea I can have someone else apply to be your intern, we have many eager students."

"Grrr, fine, we'll share." Huffed Mirko.

"Good, I'll inform you if anyone else applies, due to this odd circumstances I'll have to allow anyone else who wants him to share to avoid favoritism."

"Well I'm sure we can wait after Mt. Lady is done, right Mirko?"

"Fine, I guess I can share with the attention hog." She muttered as Nezu's phone began to buzz.

"Glad to see we could find a middle ground." He said as he looked at it before his eyes widened a bit in surprise. 'Requests from both Sir Nighteye, Uwabami, and Midnight? This is a surprise.'

"Who is it?"

"Some more agencies asking for young Midoriya, this will be quite the internship for him." He chuckled as the two pro heroes groaned.

"Just tell us how long it's gonna take till he's done with that giant blowhard." Spoke Mirko.

"Now now, we have plenty of time to figure things out, but if you're so impatient I could let you all decide the schuedles yourselves, maybe have him switch agencies every other day?" He offered before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, I was wondering when the internship starts and when the kids going to be sent to me?" Mt. Lady said as the others frowned.

"Yes, about that, there's been a change of plans." Nezu said as we cut to Izuku who's lesson was ending.

"And that class is-" Midnight was cut off from the bell ringing. "Alright, that's it for today, just remember to finish up the notes on the board and you can go." She said as some of the students got up and began to leave. 'Alright, that went well, and Izuku woke up halfway through and got most of the notes down.'

She saw said boy move to the door and briefly glance at her before moving out quick with a blush making her smile. 'I wonder if I should follow and have lunch with him...no, no, I was just thanking him for his help, that was all.'

'Oh man, s-s-she kissed me!' Thought Izuku trying to keep from letting his mind drift as he walked to class. 'I can't believe that really happened… I guess she is just like that to everyone who helps her?' He thought as his face stays red, lost in thought about the kiss. 'W-Why am I freaking out over this, i-it was just a kiss on the forehead, nothing else!'

"Izuku? Izuku!"

"Huh, what?" He said as he shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Asked Urakara.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought." He chuckled nervously.

"Probably about the kiss." Spoke Tsuyu bluntly behind them making Izuku stiffen in panic.

"Yes, that was quite unprofessional behavior from a teacher, she should be properly disciplined!" Iida said as he waved his arms stiffly.

"I don't think telling her that will change." Spoke Sero with a smile. "Besides, she was just giving thanks for what happened, if you wanna report her on something, I'm pretty sure her hero costume is something bigger than a small kiss."

"Yeah, and besides, it's not like she made out with him, it was just a peck on the forehead." Ashido said with a grin. "Though judging from his reaction I'm gonna guess it was his first kiss from another woman, right Izuku~?"

"W-W-W-What?!" He blushed while she chuckled with his hands up. "I-I-It's not like that!"

"Oh, so you have kissed other girls before? Izuku I never knew you were a player~" She teased with a grin.

He tried to stop from blushing while shaking his head while Bakugo grumbled to himself with Mineta muttering to himself with a gloomy spot over his head.

"No fair… Midnight….why does Izuku get all the babes?"

"Quit annoying me with that, it was one time." He said as he shook his head. "It was a one time thing, I doubt anything like that will be happening again."

"What would you know?! You've never gotten a kiss from a beautiful lady!"

"I helped her out once, she was just thanking me, I highly doubt something like that will happen again." He said as they reached Aizawa's class.

"It better not." Grumbled Mineta with envy.

"Alright, everyone sit down." Said the tired teacher. "Today you're going to be applying for internships at hero agencies, some of you like Todoroki and Bakugo were remembered from the sports festival and have gotten recommendations from specific agencies, I highly recommend you choose wisely, have it done by the end of class, there should be a paper on your assigned desk containing any information you need and/or a list of agencies that have recommended you or ones to choose from."

All of them looked down at the agencies with Izuku surprised.

'Wow, Mt. Lady is interested? Maybe she wants to see what I can do after yesterday, I just hope I can make a better impression than just getting caught.' He thought as he kept reading. 'Is she really the only one who wants me? Well, I guess that makes it easier for me to chose.'

(Later)

"Alright, I'll be sending you all emails with your new schedules and agencies, make sure to do your best out there and don't do anything stupid." Advised Aizawa as the finale bell rang. "Good luck to you all." He said as the class began to disperse. 'This better end well, I don't think the school can take anymore bad publicity.'

Izuku looked at the address and made a fist. 'Alright Izuku, you can do this.' He thought as he left the school. 'You're on your way to be a hero, you can handle being around a beautiful woman without making a fool of yourself.'

That thought however made him briefly imagine Mt. Lady smiling at him with a wink making him blush. 'I-I am a hero, I will not be distracted!'

He headed downtown while rereading the address and found himself at a nice looking apartment complex. 'Is this really her agency? Huh, I guess I've never really seen one besides in pictures of the top hero ones, and Gran Torino was in a rundown apartment, maybe this isn't so strange?'

He gave the door a loud knock and waited while making sure he looked decent. 'Should I have worn my hero outfit? Damn it, have I already messed up, why didn't I grab it when I left school, should I just go now?!'

The door opened to show Mt. Lady standing there with a smile. "Glad you could show up."

"T-Thank you for wanting me to intern at your agency!" He stuttered nervously as he bowed. "It's a great honor and pleasure to be here!"

"Oh calm down, no need to be so formal." She chuckled as she shook her head. "And it was no problem, it was the least I could do for trying to help, plus I had a feeling you wouldn't be a creep like the last guy." She moved aside. "Come right inside, but take your shoes off."

"S-Sure thing." He said as he did what she asked. 'I can't believe it, I'm actually here!'

'Huh, I thought he'd be coming tomorrow when he got his assignment, oh well, I guess more time for me.' She thought with a grin. 'I guess he decided he wanted to intern at just my agency, take that bitches!'

Izuku saw her walk over and sit down on her couch while he briefly glanced around the place. 'Wow, this place is pretty nice, as expected of a pro heroes agency… but it also looks a lot like a regular apartment.'

"So, now that you're here, it means I'll be showing you the ropes on an important aspect to being a hero."

"Alright, so what should we do first? Figure out the fastest way to respond to a distress call, figure out how to mitigate collateral damage?" Asked Izuku eagerly.

"Actually, we're going to be finding out ways to pass the time before getting called out to danger." She said with a grin as Izuku's enthusiasm deflated a bit.

"Oh….ok, that's pretty important, how do we do that?" Izuku asked as he pulled out a pencil and notebook.

"It's simple, just find something you enjoy when not working yourself on the clock."

"Ok… and then what?" He asked as she chuckled.

"You wait kid, heroics aren't just fighting every villain around 24/7." She laid herself on the couch while grabbing a magazine. "If you stress yourself out when nothing's happening you'll look bad and get stress marks for when people come and watch you fight the bad guys."

"Oh…. ok, so what do we do once that is done, do we go over how to deal with hostage situations, figuring out how to properly interact with the police?"

"Well usually the police can handle keeping the hostages safe while we heroes try to take out the baddies before they can make their move. For me I'm better at open space fights since I'm not that good with stealth since if I grow too big inside, it'll cause property damage. That's something to keep in mind, especially since they can take the cost out of repairs from your paycheck."

"Ok….so we're just waiting for crime then?" He asked as she nodded. "Then… why did you request me, it seems like I'm not really serving any purpose."

"That's where you're wrong. You see you strike me as the kind of kid who works real hard to be the best he can at being a hero, but you also strike me as the kind who needs to know when to wait and relax too when not heading out, that's why I'm gonna help you just relax and learn to wait." She said as she patted the couch. "Now come on, just sit down and try to relax, sometimes life is easier if you stop worrying about every single detail."

He looked at her before putting away his pencil and notebook, walked over, and sat down on the spot.

"There you go, so Izuku, how's school going? I bet you're at the top of your class...hey, can I ask you something?" Mt. Lady asked as he looked at her and nodded.

"Sure, anything."

"Why did you try to help us, you could have easily decided that we were fine on our own and left us to that jackass, but you tried your best to help us, even going out of your way to free us once you were free, why?"

"Because I had to!" he spoke up right away with a firm expression. "I couldn't just turn my back when someone was in trouble, if I did that then how could I ever hope to be a real hero like All Might? No matter who it is or what they need, I need to be willing to help them as best as I can."

"Heh, that's pretty admirable kid." She said as she looked at him with a smile, feeling a warm feeling in her chest. 'He said it right away without even thinking about it.' She thought as she leaned back. 'I definitely made the right call requesting him.'

Izuku went silent and had his hands on his lap while it became awkward for him. 'How do I relax, I've been so busy with All Might, school, researching heroes that I haven't really had time to really relax.'

Mt. Lady yawned and leaned back against her couch while putting her foots on her coffee table. 'This is the life, nice and stress free with a cute guy next to you… though he seems a bit stiff right now.' She turned to him. "Come on now, it's that hard, just lean back and stick your feet up."

"R-Right, sorry." He said as he tried to copy her. "Like this?"

"Yeah, just try to clear your mind and relax, ok?"She said as she put an arm around his shoulder, making him blush. "Just empty your mind and let your body unwind."

"O-Ok, if you say so…" He said as he closed his eyes and tried to do as she said. 'Oh man, my first time having a woman's arm around me who wasn't my mom!'

'He's so cute when he gets flustered!' She thought with a grin. 'A bit younger than me, but that just means he's got a lot to learn when he gets older.' She thought as she scooted closer. 'I wonder if I could get him to pass out just by snuggling, he looks innocent enough that it might work.'

Izuku blushed brighter feeling Mt. Lady moving closer and started to sweat nervously. 'K-K-Keep it together Izuku, don't lose it!'

'Come on, show me some fun Izuku~' She thought as she made sure to press her breasts against his arm. She felt him straighten up and fall back against the arm, before she saw his eyes rolled into his head with a stiff smile and huge blush. "Hehe, looks like I still got it, take that Midnight!" She patted Izuku on the cheek before closing her eyes to take a nap. Unknown to her she began to glow faintly pink along with Izuku as they slept.

(Later)

'Mmmm...huh? What? Where am I? Did I black out?' Came Izuku's thoughts with him half awake and half asleep. He felt something warm, soft and kind of heavy on top of him. 'Did I fall asleep studying in bed again? Ugh, how did my pillows get on top of my head?'

"Mmmm…."

'Huh? Is that a voice? Did I leave my computer on to a video?' He thought as he tried to sit up only for something to push him down in protest. 'Huh? What's going on? Wait...this doesn't feel like my bed.' he thought trying to raise his arm up and grabbed something smooth. 'It's not a pillow, it's firm, but still smooth to the touch.' He thought as he felt around only to discover another smooth object identical to the first right next to it. 'Two of them, what are these? They kind of feel like Mineta's sticky balls, but they aren't sticky.' He gave it a squeeze and felt some movement on top of him with his eyes opening up. 'T-T-These aren't balls, t-t-t-they're breasts, a woman is sleeping on me!'

"Mmmm…." Came the voice as he slowly saw the shape and color and looked up to see Mt. Lady right on top of him. "That feels nice….keep it up….wait, this isn't my bed….Izuku?!"

"I-I-I didn't mean to do anything!" He let out as she sat up and he noticed that she was nearly straddling him, causing his face to turn bright red while popping a nosebleed.

"Huh? What happened...huh, I guess we got a bit TOO comfortable." She chuckled with a blush of her own. She moved off him while Izuku looked at his hand.

'I...I just felt a breast...it was...soft.'

"Wow, we were out for awhile, do you think you'll be able to get home ok kid?" She asked looking outside to see it was getting dark.

"I think so, I'm pretty tough, what time should I come by tomorrow?"

"You can come in anytime you're available." She said with a grin. "See you tomorrow~"

"Y-Yeah, bye." He said as he left the apartment. 'I better make sure moms not worri- wait, I got an email from the school?' He thought as he saw the alert on his phone. 'I wonder what that's about.' He thought as he opened it. 'Dear Izuku Midoriya, we are happy to tell you that your apprenticeship starts tomorrow, your agency will pick you up from your house in the morning, also since we noticed your costume was still at school it has been mailed to your home, make sure you are wearing it when you are picked up.' He read as he looked at it in confusion. "Agency? But I just started." He said before shrugging. "Oh well, I guess it's just a mistake, at least they sent me my hero outfit."

(Later)

'I wonder where Mt. Lady is, I'm waiting in front of my house like the email said.' Thought Izuku who was wearing his costume. Looked around while deciding to try and whistle the time away. 'I wonder if she'll have me just relax again? Should I go grab a book?'

"Hey, over here!" Called a voice down the street.

"Huh, me?" Said Izuku as he looked over to see Bubble Girl standing there with a smile. "Bubble Girl? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to pick you up of course." She answered while pointing to a parked car. "I was gonna drive you to the agency to save on time."

"Huh? But I thought I was interned at Mt. Lady's agency?" He asked in confusion.

"But didn't you get the email notifying you? I thought it was sent yesterday."

"I got it, but it didn't specify, and I was at Mt. Ladies agency yesterday and she said that I was interned at her agency."

"Oh well that must have been a mistake. I can explain everything at the office if you come with."

"Alright, if you say so." He said as he walked towards her. 'Oh man, this is kind of embarrassing, did I already mess up my internship? Or is this because of a miscommunication from the school?'

Both got in the car before she drove them downtown with Bubble Girl relaxing. 'Alright, I got there first, good, good, last thing I want his for one of the others to try and take him before he can meet Sir Nighteye.'

Eventually they reached the agency with Izuku breaking in a nervous sweat as he saw Sir Nighteye himself looking at him from his desk with a serious expression.

"So… you're the one who's inherited All for one, aren't you?"

"W-What?!" He went wide eyed.

"It's obvious and clear as day." He said as he stood up. "I personally think it was a mistake, you shouldn't have been given the power to begin with."

"Huh?" He answered, caught off guard and confused.

"The power should have gone to Lemillion, unlike you he's been training relentlessly to handle it without destroying himself, unlike you, a random boy who inspired All Might." He said as he frowned at Izuku. "What is it about yourself that made All Might think you were a good choice?"

"He...he said I had a heroes spirit….and I respect his choice." he said as he tried to steel himself.

Sir Nighteye adjusted his glasses and stood up while crossing his arms. "Tell me, how well do you know my reputation?"

"I uh… I do know you were once All Might's sidekick, but that's about it."

"You're close. I USE to be his sidekick, but there's more to it then that. From what I've heard of you you're an avid fan of All Might, one of the biggest, and that's similar to me. Before I was an avid fan myself, I could remember some of his best heroic deeds and watched all his videos. He even tried to help me see what makes a good hero, but before I tell you, I'm going to see if you can pass my test."

"All right… what's the test?" He asked, starting to become nervous.

"You have one minute to make me laugh. If you fail to do that, then you leave."

"Make… you laugh?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes, now you better hurry, your time has already started." He remarked with Izuku stiffening up.

'Oh no, how do I make him laugh?! Come on, think of something, hurry!'

'Oh no, Sir Nighteye might make him fail!' Thought Bubble Girl in panic. 'I don't want him to leave, should I help him?'

"Uh...um...oh!" Izuku moved his hands across his face in a fast blur before giving off a smile while trying to imitate All Might. "How do I look?"

"...are you making fun of me?" He asked with a cold tone and harsher glare.

"W-what? No, I was trying to make you laugh." He said nervously. 'Did I do it wrong?'

"I'm not laughing, now am I?" He asked while Izuku finally noted the posters of All Might around the room, leading to him to realize what went wrong.

"A-Ah, I see, you think I'm trying to imitate All Might in his most recent form, I was trying to imitate him after the incident with the vinegar a few years ago."

Sir Nighteye raised an eyebrow and pointed at him. "You can tell the difference?"

"Yes, I remember watching the interview on tv and laughing when I saw it, I thought a fan like yourself would appreciate it too."

"...you know, in my line of work I've met people claiming to be All Might's biggest fans, but only a true fan could be able to notice that small detail that many would overlook." He nodded. "But while you were explaining, your minute ended." He said, making Izuku freeze and change his face back to normal. "And as you can see, I'm not laughing."

'Oh no!' Thought Bubble Girl with Izuku looking down hearing that.

"But even if you ran out of time, I'll tell you what it was All Might told me. He told me he envisioned me as a hero who could instill fear in villains through power and hope in the hearts of civilians through good humor. It's why I try to have my own sidekick make sure to understand the importance." He pointed to Bubble Girl.

"Wait, that's why you put me in the tickle machine if my report doesn't have enough humor?!"

"No, because you don't show enough of it." He remarked bluntly before looking at it and at Izuku. "Hmm…"

"So, I failed then." Spoke Izuku before turning to the door. "Sorry for wasting your time, it was an honor to meet you Sir Nighteye."

"Same, but your work isn't done yet, you should go on patrol with Bubble Girl in a few minutes."

"Huh?!" He and said girl let out turning to him in surprise.

"You might not have made me laugh, but I think you may have potential." He nodded. "Besides, I didn't say you couldn't get a second chance if you failed, just that you had a minute to make me laugh."

"R-Really? Thank you!" He said with a smile as he quickly bowed.

"Good, now you better go, and just do everything Bubble Girl says."

"Yes sir." He nodded before he followed Bubble Girl out of the office while sighing in relief. "Whew, that was so nerve racking!"

"Yeah, I really thought he was going to send you packing!"

"I honestly felt like a clown when I tried imitating All Might."

"Yeah, but it was kind of funny." She chuckled with a smile. "You managed to pull it off so well actually."

"Thanks, I am a bit of a nerd." He said with chuckle. "So, you ready to get to work?"

"Yup, but we'll just be keeping our eyes peeled for about a few blocks. Sir Nighteye said it's important not to go too far from the office since other pro heroes patrol around at the same time in other places." She said with a smile. "It also helps keeping us from conflicting with other agencies when they encounter a villain, but close enough that we can provide backup if they call it in."

"What should we do if we encounter some trouble? Do we take care of it or call Sir Nighteye?"

"We take care of it then we carefully document it so we can carefully process the paperwork." She answered with a smile. "If it seems like it's too out of hand, THEN we call Sir Nighteye."

"Alright, so, where should we go first?" He asked as she smile and took his hand.

"Just stay with me, I'll take you everywhere we need to go~" She smiled before leading him down the street with a change in her tone, but that's not what Izuku focused on.

'I-I-I'm holding a girl's hand!' He thought with a blush.

"If you see anything suspicious don't hesitate to tell me." She said as he nodded as his face kept turning red. "And don't worry, I'll keep us both safe no matter what."

"G-G-Good to hear." He let out while a few people who saw them assumed the two to be a couple.

"Ah, young love, remember when we were life that dear?"

"I never forgot." Said the old woman, making Izuku blush even more.

'D-Do we really look like a couple?' He thought while Bubble Girl was blushing herself.

'Wow, I guess we kind of do look like a couple like this...and why does that make me feel happy?' She wondered without letting go of the hand and felt her chest feel warm. 'In fact...this feels pretty nice.' She thought before Izuku's phone began to ring.

"Oh, sorry, I better take this." He said as he pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Izuku, is that you? Where are you, weren't you supposed to come to my agency later today?" Mt. Lady's voice came over the phone, making him chuckle nervously.

"Well it's kind of a funny story." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "I got an email from the school yesterday saying that the agency I was interning at would pick me up at my house, and Bubble Girl showed up and said I was interning at Sir Nighteye's agency."

"...Bullshit!" She yelled making him hold his phone away. "Your internship is with me!"

"T-The school said that my agency would pick me up, and I got the email after I left your agency, maybe there was a mixup?" He said as Bubble Girl frowned.

"Izuku, who's that?"

"It's Mt. Lady, I was at her agency yesterday because I thought I was interning with her."

"There must have been a mistake." She said as she shook her head. "Don't worry about it, tell her she was just confused, nothing more, nothing less, ok?"

"Hey, who's that?" Asked Mt. Lady who heard the voice.

"It's Bubble Girl, she's a sidekick in the hero agency that took me as an intern." He said as Mt. Lady growled.

"That bitch, she stole you!"

"Wait what?" He asked before Bubble Girl hit the end button.

"She must be having a rough day and is getting snappy, we don't need distractions like that while we're on duty." She said as she took his phone. "Now come on, we have to get back to patrol, all right?"

"Um...ok, if you say so, I guess I can call her later." He said as she grinned.

"Good, now let's go." She said as she took his hand again. She lead him on faster with Izuku turning red again.

We cut to Mt. Lady who was cursing at the phone and glaring at it. "That damn bitch!" She cursed as she crushed her phone. "Augh, how could she just steal him from me, I called ahead, I made sure that I would get him!" She tossed her phone away and marched out of her apartment. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this."

(Later)

"Alright, that should be everything, you can head home now Izuku."

"Thanks Bubble Girl, I'll see you and Sir Nighteye tomorrow." Said Izuku as he walked out of the building.

"Alright, get a goods night sleep!" She called, both unaware of the figure watching Izuku from the roof. 'Wow, with just the two of us out there holding hands, it was almost like a….' She was cut off as a figure jumped down, landing right in front of Izuku, surprising them both before he was grabbed. "Hey!"

"There you are kid, do you have any idea how hard it is to find you?" Asked a cocky voice as the streetlights turned on to show Mirko holding Izuku.

"M-Mirko?" He blinked before finding her jumping up and carrying him away. "Waah!"

"Come on kid, we got work to do! You weren't at your house so I had to look, luckily I work mostly at night!" She chuckled while landing on a nearby rooftop with Bubble Girl frowning.

"Hey! Put that student down!"

"He ain't no student, he's my intern, see you later bubble butt!" She laughed before jumping a long ways making Izuku cry out in surprise.

"W-What did you mean by intern, I'm not your intern, I'm Sir Nighteye's!"

"Of course you're my intern, just ask your principal."

"B-But I- wha, I'm confused!" he cried as she kept jumping before stopping on top of a large roof that had several mats and exercise equipment under a large glass canopy.

"Relax, after you're done learning from me you'll turn into one of the best heroes around, maybe even make it to the number one spot." She said with a grin. "Now then, let's see what you got, I want you to attack me."

"What?" He said as he tried to figure out was going on, still coming to terms that he had been essentially kidnapped.

"I want you to attack me, I heard your attack style is focusing more on kicking as of late, so it's pretty similar to mine, so let me see what I got to work with."

"I-I don't know, I mean it's getting late and I should probably be heading home."

"Nonsense, you can rest here after you collapse, now come on, attack me or I'll attack you." She urged patting her chest. "Don't hold anything back."

"Um….ok, if you say so…" He said hesitantly before he started to run towards her. His legs began to glow from the quirk's power before he jumped up into the air and swung his leg towards her.

She grinned as she jumped over the leg and over him before slapping him on the butt, making his eyes widen. "Too slow~"

"Ah!" He let out when he landed and blushed while turning to her. "D-Did you just slap my butt?!"

"Maybe, but don't worry about that, come at me again." She said as she gestured for him to come at her again. 'Nice and firm, nice~'

Izuku gulped and shook his head before he charged at her again. He tried to fake a kick at her before trying to punch her, only for her to chuckle and quickly dodge him.

"Nice try, but I wasn't born yesterday." She chuckled as he landed behind her. "Now come on, again." 'I didn't get to touch that fine ass, this time for sure.'

'If I can get her to jump up, I should have an opening.' He thought as he narrowed his eyes. 'I'll hit her this time for sure!'

She turned and grinned before propelling herself at him with her legs. "Come on, where's that strength I saw before, that strategy I saw in the sports festival, huh?"

"Right here!" He spoke with his arm reeled back.

"Another punch? Too easy!" She laughed as she jumped up.

"If that's what it was." He smirked before bending his legs and jumped up into the air right in front of her.

"Alright, a new tactic!" She laughed as she crossed her arms as his leg made contact with them. She went flying back while Izuku went dropping back down on the roof. "Oof, that kick has some juice behind it, that's what I'm talking about!"

"Can we pick this up tomorrow when we're both more awake?"

"Nah, listen here kid, when you're a hero you never know when you'll have to work late, or when you have to chase a criminal long into the night! So come on, let's keep it up, and when you need to sleep I can pull out a cot." She smirked while cracking her knuckles. "You gotta build up enough stamina because no villain is gonna give you a lunch break."

"But I need sleep, and I need rest for my internship if I'm going to perform at 100%."

"But I AM your internship, and you look fine by me." She remarked before lunging at him and swung her leg out.

"But I was interning at Sir Nighteye, he confirmed it!"

"A mistake!" She called as she knocked him down before slapping his ass again.

"Yipe!" He let out with a brighter blush. "W-Why do you keep doing that?!"

"Because seeing you yelp is hilarious~" She chuckled with a grin. "Think of it as incentive to do better~"

'That's just distracting me!' He thought as he stood back up.

"Alright, come on, let's keep it up!" She grinned with Izuku gulping.

'I hope we can wrap this up fast.'

(Later)

"Come on, once more!"

"I… I can't…" panted Izuku who was on his knees and looked ragged.

"Oh come on, it's only been four hours!" She groaned. "You sure you're too tired to continue?"

"Yeah…"

"Fine, then let's get you inside, it won't do you any good to pass out on the roof." She said as made her way towards him. "It's too late to send you home." She picked him up and carried him over to the cots.

"Alright...hey, why is there only one cot?" He asked as she grinned.

"I usually train alone here, never needed more than one." She remarked casually before setting him down. "It might feel a bit snug."

"W-What?" He said with a blush as she laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around him so they could both fit comfortably. 'Oh my god! It's like with Mt. Lady, but bigger!'

"Now don't try anything funny, ok?" She asked with a chuckle. 'But feel free to take a squeeze or two~'

That made him turn bright red while feeling her chest touch his. 'I-Is this really happening? It can't be, I must have hit my head especially hard during training.'

"Night." She said as her eyes began to close.

"N-Night."

(Later)

'Oh god, if I breath too much I might make her move closer!' Thought Izuku who was wide awake and just about to be smothered by a very sleepy and clingy Mirko's bosom. 'T-They feel almost like Mt. Lady's! Maybe bigger!'

"...carrots…..zzzz…." She lightly snored, making him blush.

'She sounds more like a rabbit when she's asleep!' He thought while feeling her legs drape around his own. 'I-I should wake her up now...but what if it makes her hold me tighter?'

"Mmm….yum…" She mumbled as she pulled him tighter. "Carrot~...mine~"

'Please oh please don't let her-'

"Wanna...taste~…." She opened her mouth before biting on his cheek making him jump with a yelp.

"Mirko-san, wake up, I'm not food!" He shouted as her eyes snapped open.

She blinked and moved back while noting how close they were and how red Izuku's face was. "...shit, what did I do when I was out?"

"Y-Y-You tried to….e-e-eat me." He got out with a gulp.

"Ah, sorry about that, I was having a dream about a cute green carrot and well, I guess I got to carried away, huh?" She remarked before moving off him much to his relief and looked around. "Huh, guess it's the next day, better get you home."

"Y-Yeah, thanks for letting me sleep on the cot…" He said with a blush as she chuckled.

"No problem, and I gotta say, you're pretty damn comfortable kid." She complimented while standing up. "You should rent yourself out as a bed." She joked.

"W-what? Don't say stuff like that!" He cried with a blush, making her chuckle.

"I'm telling it like it is, no need to get embarrassed so much." She said as she shook her head. 'Damn, he gets embarrassed way too easily.'

'Easier said than done.' He thought before finding himself picked up by Mirko again.

"Alright, let's get you home, same time tonight?"

"But I-"

"Great, I'll pick you up, now you rest those leg muscles, later I'll show you good ways to help relax your legs after a nice long workout." She grinned before jumping from the roof making him yell out at the sudden move. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing kid."

(Later)

"Ugh…" He groaned entering his house as quiet as possible and went to his bedroom where he plopped down on his bed. 'That was intense, I've never been so nervous and scared in my life.'

"Izuku, are you up there honey?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just got home, sorry for being out so late, my internship went long."

"Well come down when you're ready for you can get breakfast."

"Alright." He called as he began to make his way downstairs. 'What is up with this internship, why is the school messing up so much?'

His mom hummed while making eggs while Izuku just realized how hungry he was with his stomach growling loudly.

"Hey honey, how was your internship, did it work up an appetite?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, a pretty big one." He said as he sat down. "The internships have been...interesting, the school's been a bit weird with my assignment, I think they messed up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first I went to Mt. Lady, then I met Bubble Girl and went to Sir Nighteye's agency, and then I ran into Mirko who said I was to be an intern under her, and it's all so confusing." He said as he scratched his head. "They all claim I'm interning with them, but that's impossible, right?"

"Well, maybe your principal forgot to tell you or there was a mix up in the forms. Why don't you give him a call?"

"Ah, that might work, thanks mom." He said as he pulled out his phone right as there was a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be this early?" His mother asked as she lifted the frying pan of eggs and gave some to Izuku before making her way to the door.

Knock knock

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She called as she reached the door and opened it only to gasp in surprise.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but is Izuku Midoriya here?" Asked Uwabami with a smile.

"Y-Yes, he's eating breakfast right now, why do you ask?" She asked, still amazed that THE Uwabami was at her front door.

"Well you see I wanted to let him know to meet me at this address later on when he's ready." She held out a card showing an address, phone number, and brand name.

"O-ok, right away...w-would you like to come in?"

"Sorry, I have an appointment with my stylist I'm almost late for, bye." She waved before walking back to the long black limo with a suited man opening it for her.

"Wow….so elegant." Said Inko in amazement before closing the door. "Izuku, Uwabami just stopped by, she wants to see you after you finish eating!"

"Say what?" He asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"She left us a card, she want you to meet her here as soon as you can." She replied handing Izuku it while swallowing the eggs.

"Huh, I wonder why she wants me to come there? Well, it is on the way to Mirko and Sir Nighteyes agencies so I guess I can stop there quickly." He remarked looking at the card. "But why?"

"I don't know, but maybe she heard about you along with yours friends and wants to meet you again, especially as a way of saying thank you."

"I guess, I just really hope this isn't another surprise internship." He said, getting a bad feeling about this.

(Later)

Izuku looked down at the card and then at the studio he was standing in front of. 'This is the place, so do I just walk in?'

With no other option, he walked towards the doors and headed inside and went to the front desk. "Um, excuse me? I'm here to see Uwabami?"

"Sorry kid, we don't do tours now beat it."

"I'm not here for a tour, I came here to see her." He replied holding up the card. "She gave me this and told me to come by later for something."

"Wait, you're THAT kid?! C-Come right this way, she's been expecting you." Spoke the receptionist getting up and walked around before leading Izuku to a door. "Right through here, just make sure to do everything she says, alright?"

"But I don't even know why she wanted me to come here in the first place." He said before the receptionist pushed him through the door and closed it quickly behind him. "Hey!" He turned and tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Ah, Izuku, I was wondering when you were going to show up~" Chuckled a voice behind him.

He turned and saw the snake hero herself standing there with her hands on her hips with a smile. "U-Uwabami?"

"For a second I was worried you wouldn't be able to come by." She chuckled as she shook her head. "But I knew you'd come eventually, I'm just glad no one else swiped you from me first."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems like the school told other agencies on accident that you were their intern, completely crazy, isn't it? I'm sure you've had others stealing you from other agencies, right?" She said as he remembered Mirko stealing him from Bubble Girl.

"Well yeah, I was actually gonna talk to the principal and find out what happened."

"No need, I know what to do, follow me." She said as she began to walk away, her voice leaving no room for disagreement.

"Uh...ok." He said as he followed her as she led him into a dressing room where a large stack of papers and a pen were resting on one of the tables.

"Alright, I'm just going to need you to sign these papers and you won't have to worry about anything, ok?"

"What are they?"

"Just a few contracts, once you sign then we can get started." She said as she sat down with a smile.

"Contracts? For what?" He asked with caution. "I mean, signing one without reading it seems kind of dangerous."

"Oh don't worry, they're fine." She said as he walked over and picked one up and began to read.

"This contract hereby states that I agree to the terms and conditions set forth, those being that I am to be an intern learning exclusively under Uwabami and that any affiliation with other internships will result in penalties." Read Izuku to himself. "What does this mean by penalties? I don't think I can sign this, I still need to figure things out with the school."

"Well this is just some paperwork to help settle all this confusion. This is more formal and to the point so you won't need to worry about some other agency wasting your time, especially when you can learn a lot of important skills just from my agency itself." She said with a smile. "Besides, wouldn't you rather work for me than some other random agency?"

"Well, I don't know, I already made a commitment to Nighteye's agency, plus I still don't know what 'penalties' are on this contract, I was kind of kidnapped by Mirko last night, would I be held responsible if that happened again?"

"Well no, that would actually be held against her since taking another's intern for their own would be breaking the law. It applies to you if you willing to go to other agencies while learning under me. My lawyers just put that in their for formalities, but it's really there as a warning, which can still happen if I choose."

"Um….can I wait until I figure out what's going on with the school before I sign?" He asked, feeling like a mouse frozen in front of a giant snake. "I mean, with all that's happened I wanna see what the principal has to say or has an idea how this all got so confusing and mixed up. I mean I wanna learn from a real pro-hero, really, but I just wanna make sure there's not a huge hassle in the end because of some mistake." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Fine, I guess you can sign that one later, but I'm going to have to insist you sign the other ones at least."

"What are they?"

"Just a few safety contracts, one saying that if you appear in any commercials or work that I do that we don't have to give you credit, and so on, I make all interns sign them, like your friend from the sports festival, Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Oh, ok I can do that." He said as he began to sign them quickly. 'I wonder why she was so insistent on me signing the first one?'

"Now, I'm sure you're well aware of how some people have said how heroes can't have jobs, but let me get that out of the way and say it's not true. You can still be a hero and hold down a job, it's more of trying to juggle both jobs, which falls on a personal level." She said with a smile. "The more popular the hero the bigger the opportunities they have to cash in on that popularity, so most take advantage of that, take All Might for example, he has his face plastered everywhere and he is getting paid handsomely for it."

"But he spends all his time saving the day." Izuku pointed out.

"This is true, but you don't need to be in commercials to get paid, some heroes are fine with getting paid by royalties from the sales of their brand. He manages to make a living while letting his fans pay the bills, but that doesn't mean he's a sell out. One thing to keep in mind is everyone needs a form of income to keep living, if we could live in a world where you didn't, chances are some heroes might not be heroes since some of them view it as easy money."

"That does make sense, he did spend most of his time patrolling and helping those he could, plus with his current condition that money is going to really help him pay off any medical bills he has." Izuku muttered as his mind raced.

"Exactly, that's why you should know that it isn't bad to get paid for your looks and popularity, it's just common sense." She smiled. "Look at me for instance, I've been in commercials, movies, tv cameos, and a few grand openings, but that doesn't mean I don't go out on patrol and help out other heroes, my quirk just isn't as big and flashy as some of them."

"Yeah, that makes sense." He said as he nodded his head. "So are you going to teach me how to juggle a hero's life with that of a celebrities?"

"Actually, I'm gonna help show you what it's like with my line of work. We're gonna get you to experience what it feels to get dolled up for a commercial, and you're in luck since my agent has one for men's wear ready and waiting to get started."

"Wait, what?" He said in confusion before several people entered the room.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine Izuku." She said as they made him sit down.

(Later)

"Alright, I think this suit should do just nicely as the opening wardrobe."

"O-ok, wait, how did you have one my size ready?" Izuku asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"We have extra copies of all sizes in case of emergencies kid, this isn't the first time we've done this."

"Alright...so what am I doing exactly in this commercial?" He asked as he began to put the suit on.

"You just gotta stand there and look good, don't worry kid, it's pretty standard stuff." Spoke the agent while a girl powdered his face. "See how this goes is first we show off the suit, then cut and get you in another shirt, and this goes on a few times, and then it's just a matter of letting the tech guys piece it all together and bam."

"Yep, also we have a line of mens underwear, how comfortable are you with wearing just those for one shoot?"

"U-Underwear?" He blushed.

"Of course, though if you'd rather not that's fine, we understand."

"Maybe we skip that." He said as his face turned red. 'Oh god, in my underwear?!'

"Alright, what about swimming trunks?"

"O-ok, that's a little bit better…" He said nervously. 'Ok, it can't be that bad, It'll just be like wearing a pair of shorts.'

"Alright, and he's good to go sir."

"Good get him and Miss Uwabami to the set immediately."

The workers got Izuku up and lead him over to a set. "Allright kid, just stay here as she wraps her arms around you, we're trying to project the image of a guy who has it all, looks, suit and a beautiful woman."

"Wait what?" He blushed. "B-But I thought I was just showing off clothes."

"And you are, but these ads are all about subconscious messages, when the viewers see you with her hands all over you and they get the idea that if they wear the suit the same will happen to them." Said the producer as they reached a white set. "It's all gonna happen with each outfit, and all you gotta do is try and look cool while smiling, think you can do that?"

"I-I think so…"

"Alright, and keep a straight face, do not blush or get flustered, alright?"

He gulped and nodded slowly.

"Great, where's Miss Uwabami at?"

"I'm right here, just finishing up my makeup." She said as she walked towards them with a smile. "You ready for this Izuku~?"

He nodded while the others moved away and he looked out to see cameras getting in place while feeling nervous. 'Crap, I might start sweating or mess up when we start.'

"Just be calm Izuku, I know you can do this." She said with a smile.

"Alright Miss Uwabami, we're ready to start."

"Right." She said as she walked towards Izuku before kneeling down and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "Go ahead and put an arm on my waist and they'll do the rest."

"O-Ok." He said as he tried his best to keep a straight face. He put a hand on her waist and looked at the camera.

"Alright, and….action!"

"Mr. Suit's suits, the finest, most elegant suits in japan, feel that soft, silk stitching." Called a man's voice as Uwabami's hands began to roam his chest.

'Alright, just stay calm, don't blush, and just smile Izuku.' He thought as he tried not to think so hard about it. 'Ok, just keep calm, keep calm!'

"Perfectly threaded for the young gentlemen of today." The voice said Uwabami resting her chin on his shoulder.

"And ready to be worn at a reasonable price that'll change the way you see clothing for the future." Said the voice as Izuku kept trying to ignore her as he felt her breasts press against his back.

"Get yours today as soon as you can."

"And cut! Good work." Smiled the director as Izuku sighed in relief and let out the breath he was holding while Uwabami patted his back.

"Good job Izuku, VERY good job, almost as good as a professional actor."

"T-T-Thank you." He spoke while blushing and gulped. 'Oh man, I'm feeling breasts in these last two days left and right! Is this all some dream or is it real?'

"Alright, take the jacket off, we need to get ready for the next one."

"W-Wait, how many are we doing?"

"A lot, we got a whole wardrobe to do buddy." Said the director as Izuku groaned. "Just keep a straight face through it all and you should be good."

"Don't worry Izuku, I know you'll do just fine." Smiled Uwabami with a wink.

"I-I hope so…" He said nervously. 'I should be fine, she won't be pressing against me for all of them...will she?'

'He looked pretty dashing in that suit, I wonder if he'll do just fine when we get to the swimsuit part.' Thought Uwabami as her heart skipped a beat. 'I wonder if I should see if he'll join my agency once he goes pro?'

(Later)

"Alright, that should be good people!" Called the Director as a bikini clad Uwabami let go of a beet red Izuku. "Great work there kid, I thought you weren't gonna make it, but you proved me wrong."

"T-Thanks, w-where are my regular clothes?" He asked with a blush.

"Right here." Spoke one man holding out the folded clothes as Izuku took them and started getting dressed. "You can keep the swimming trunks, along with the other clothes you tried on."

"T-Thank you." He said as he took the clothes.

"I'm impressed Izuku, I'd say you have a talent for this." Smiled Uwabami while an assistant came and handed her own clothes.

"I-I just tried my best." he said as he began to head to the changing room.

"Hold on Izuku."

"Huh? What is it?"

"We still have to talk about that contract, remember?"

"Huh? Didn't I sign all of the- oh, right… that one."

"Of course, I made sure to keep it in mind throughout the whole shoot."

"W-Well, I didn't have time to check with the school because of the shoot." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you give him a call and I'll go get it."

"U-um, ok…" He said as he pulled out his phone and began to dial the number. He heard it ring a few times while Uwabami walked away before hearing it pick up. "Hello? Mr. Aizawa? Is that you?"

"Well hello Izuku, I'm afraid he's a bit indisposed right now~" Chuckled Midnight's voice.

"Huh? Midnight?" He blinked in surprise. "Oh, sorry, I was calling to see if I could get him to get the principal, I don't have the number that goes directly to him."

"The principal, what for?" She asked in confusion.

"Well, I'm at Uwabami's agency and she wants me to sign a contract saying that I will only intern at her agency, but three others have already claimed that I'm interning at theirs, what do I do?"

"Hmm, well I know just the thing. Listen, come over here to the school, I should be able to help get all this fixed up." She said as she grinned from the other end. "Also, don't sign anything, those contracts are full of hidden rules."

"Um...I may have signed eight already?"

"Oh good god." She grumbled. "Just ignore them for now, and come over here right now, immediately."

"O-Ok, I'll go right now, see you soon." He said as he ended the call right as Uwabami came back with the contract.

"Here we go, now it just needs your signature to be complete."

"Um, I have to leave right now, and the school said not to sign anything until this is all sorted out." He said as she began to frown.

'What? Oh you have to be kidding me.' She mentally groaned. "Izuku, did Nezu say that?"

"Um, no, I didn't have his number so I tried to call Aizawa but Midnight answered, she wants me to go meet with her to figure this out."

'Oh I should have guessed it'd be her.' She thought as she shook her head. "Izuku, I think this is quite silly, you've already spent the day here and you had fun, so just sign the contract, no need to inconvenience Midnight, right?"

"Well she told me to come over to the school right away."

"Well then how about I come with you and we can get this all sorted out, alright?"

"Well, it would make sense, especially since I did learn some important facts from you Uwabami, oh! Thank you very much." He bowed quickly as a sign of respect.

She chuckled as she shook her head. "Oh it's no problem, look I'll go tell them to get the limo, you stay here, allright?"

"Ok." He said with a nod as she left. "Great, this is finally going to be dealt with and I can resume my internship without getting kidnapped every other day."

(Later)

"Ah, this is going to be a breeze." Smiled Midnight sitting at her desk. 'I wonder if I should bring out my toys...no, not yet, I just need to gain his trust, THEN the kinky stuff~' She thought as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Izuku opened it with a smile. "Hi Midnight, we're here."

"That's great, come i- wait, what do you mean we?" She asked as he walked in before seeing Uwabami appear with a hand on her hip making her frown. "What are you doing here?"

"He was interning at my agency and he said that he needed to check with the school before doing anything, so I volunteered to take him here so we could get this all sorted out of course."

"I see." She remarked bluntly with a frown. 'This is going to be hard now.'

"So, let's get this sorted out, I got an email saying Izuku was interning at my agency, so he's my intern, correct?"

"Well it's not that simple." She remarked in a business tone. "You see, when we were going through internship requests, his file got mixed up with several others."

"Wait, really? Is that why so many people keep saying I'm their intern?"

"Yes, a simple mess up is all." She nodded. "That's why I wanted to talk to just you in private." She glanced at Uwabami.

"I don't see why this has to be private, he's my intern so it makes sense that I stay."

"Well at the moment he's not really anyone's intern because without a proper form to make it official, he's in danger of going from one agency to the next because of this slip up, which is why I'm going to fix it."

"Great, then just make him mine, what's the problem?"

"Yes, about that….I'm not so sure." She remarked making Uwabami frown and Izuku confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"Well you see Izuku, Uwabami might be a pro hero, but I feel like you could learn much more from a hero that isn't distracted with their celebrity status."

"I am not distracted by celebrity status!" She shouted as she stood up in indignation with her snakes hissing. "Who would you rather he intern with?!"

"Well, this is just off the tip of my head, but I suppose I could do the job."

"WHAT?! You're not qualified, you left your agency to teach here! You're a glorified teacher!"

"Yes, which is my job to TEACH, as in help them be prepared for the future." She huffed before smiling at Izuku. "I can help you after school hours, think of it like extra credit in a sense."

"That...does sound nice, but I was hoping to get some real experience in a hero agency…" He said nervously. "N-Not that you wouldn't be good!" He spoke up quickly.

"Now now, I know you might be hesitant, but this is the best option, trust me, I only have your best interests at heart." she smiled with Uwabami rolling her eyes making her frown. "How long are you going to eavesdrop? Don't you have a commercial to do?"

"No, we finished for the day, I was going to take Izuku on a patrol."

"You mean take him to go sign autographs?"

"N-No!" She glared while clenching her hands.

"Really now?" Midnight raised an eyebrow. "Then tell me, just what part of the city were you going to go to?"

"Downtown, why?" She growled with a frown.

"So a place where plenty of people can see and flock to you for autographs or pictures, interesting." Midnight remarked casually making the celebrity narrow her eyes.

"No, a place full of potential uggers, car thieves and what not, now tell him who his REAL internship is, you and I both know that he can't intern with you."

"Oh please, people get internships with teachers all the time."

"Oh really, name one time in the last ten years a student interned with a teacher." She said as she crossed her arms.

"...uh…"

"Exactly, besides it will look bad on his resume if he had to do his interview with a teacher, it will make agencies think he wasn't good enough, that no other agency would take him." Uwabami pointed out with a smirk. "That and others might think he's getting special treatment, and I don't think Izuku is the kind who would want that, isn't that right Izuku?"

"N-no, not at all!"

"See? So if you care at all about him you will make my agency the only one he's interning at, ok?"

Midnight frowned seeing Uwabami's smirk and crossed her arms. "Oh? Then you won't mind telling that to the other heroes he's met, why don't I give them a call?"

"...that's not necessary, we don't want to bother them, they're probably busy." She said quickly, making Midnight grin.

"Oh I think it is, it wouldn't be fair if I just gave him to you, what about everyone else?"

"Uh...um…"

"Great, I'll just call them and get this all sorted out." She grinned. 'If I can't have him then neither can you bitch!'

'Crap! That crafty dominatrix is gonna ruin everything!' She thought as she glared at her. 'I need to do something! I will not lose him when I'm so close!'

Izuku saw Midnight pull out her phone before seeing Uwabami 'trip' and wind up falling over the desk and onto the teacher with a crash.

"Augh, what the hell is your problem?!" Shouted Midnight with a frown. "Get off of me!"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I slipped." Spoke Uwabami with a smirk which Izuku couldn't see while she knocked Midnight's phone from her hand. "Oh no! I'm really sorry, that doesn't happen much."

"It's fine, just get off already!" What are you doing, and how did you trip when you weren't moving?!"

"Accidents happen, just let me-oops!" She let out 'accidentally' dropping down on Midnight again when she reached for her phone. "Wow, this floor sure is slippery."

"This is ridiculous, what are you trying to do?!"

"It's pretty obvious." She hissed silently with Izuku blinking.

"Uh, do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine, I can do this, just give me a second."

"Get her off me!"

"O-Ok." He said as he walked forward and tried to help Uwabami up.

"Oh, why thank you Izuku." She smiled with Midnight frowning, only to ACTUALLY end up tripping backwards due to a crack in the floor, leading to her pulling Izuku back and him crashing on the two ladies with a grunt. "Oh, sorry Izuku, here, let me get u- hey, get off of you old hag!"

"You get off! You keep falling on me like a clutz!"

"Bimbo!"

"Attention hog!"

"C-Can I please get u-mmmpp!" He cried out only to wind up in between them with his head against their chests making his eyes widen. 'S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SOFT!'

"Get off bitch, you're traumatizing Izuku!"

"You're one to talk with a costume like that, I'll bet you use it to make the students stare instead of getting any work done."

"Lies! At least I take my job seriously, you spend more times in advertisements then you do on 'patrol' you fake hero!"

"That's it!" Uwabami started grabbing at Midnight's cheeks to stretch out with her snakes hissing while Midnight grabbing at her hair and yanked. "OW!"

"You wanna go bitch?! Let's go!"

"Mmmmph!" Izuku let out as the two starred clawing at the other which made his head rub between the breasts with him popping a nosebleed and stunned. 'What's going on….everything is so warm and soft….it's almost like I'm being smothered in clouds…'

(Later)

"So...we good now?" Panted Midnight who's costume was torn in several places.

"Yeah, we're good." Spoke Uwabami with her dress the same, along with her snakes looking a bit scratched up too. "You good Izuku?"

"I...what was that, what just happened?" Asked a dazed Izuku who was as red as a tomato.

"Just a minor scuffle, that's all." Said Midnight as she shook her head. "Look, Izuku just….don't sign anything she gives you, I'm going to talk to Nezu and get this whole thing sorted out."

"I'd still be a great hero to learn from." Muttered Uwabami.

"Not another word or I get the whip." Snapped Midnight. "I'll call you tomorrow just… go to any agency that says you're theirs until then, ok?"

"Okie dokie." He gave a thumbs up while getting up and left while looking down leaving the two women alone.

"You know...he got a good feel of my girls." Smirked Midnight.

"Shut up, he got a better feel for mine, he definitely liked mine more." Remarked Uwabami as her snakes nodded. "Besides, I got a chance to see him in swimming trunks, and he saw me in a bikini."

"What?! No fair! Damn it…" She muttered with a frown. 'I need to step up my game, I will not lose to this bitch!' but that's when it clicked. 'I gotta see if that made it in a commercial.'

(Later)

"Wow...just wow." Muttered Izuku outside and sitting on a bench while splashing some water on his face. "That didn't just happen."

"What didn't?" Asked a voice behind him, making him turn to see Ryukuru.

"Ryukuru? What are you doing here?"

"I was passing through while on patrol and saw you, why haven't you been by for your internship yet?"

He blinked and turned bright red recalling the memory and coughed. "S-S-S-Sorry! I...I was...busy."

"Oh, then would you like to join me on patrol? The days still young."

"W-Wait! You said my internship, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"T-This will be my fifth one, what is going on?!" he cried as she looked at him in confusion.

"Did...did no one tell you? When I called the others they said that a plan had been made and that you would be around." She asked as she tilted her head.

"Plan? What plan?"

"...Izuku, we all applied for you to join our agencies, I even went to Nezu personally, and he said that an exception would be made and that we would have to share you, did no one tell you this?"

He looked at her with wide eyes and slack jaw before giving a slow shake of his head. "W-W-Wait! So then what's been going on might have been a lack of communication…" He muttered to himself.

"It shouldn't have been, the email we all got said that we would be sharing you, I tried to call them about making a schedule where we would get you for one day of the week and alternate weekends, but I never got a response."

"I was just told there was a big mix up, I've been going around to different heroes in the last two day!" He spoke while letting out a sigh and sat down. "It all feels so exhausting, I never imagined this could even be possible."

"It is a bit odd, but isn't completely unusual when two competing agencies share an intern, but we should have been talking to each other." She said as she sat down next to him. She saw him rubbing his face and patted his back. "Will you be ok?"

"I...I don't know, I'm kind of exhausted, I've barely gotten a break since this started." He said as she frowned.

"Well, my patrol is almost over, do you want to come back to my agency and get some sleep?"

"That...actually that sounds kinda nice." He said as she smiled.

"Alright, come on, I'll take you there." She said as she grabbed him as two wings popped out of her back. She flew them up into the air while shifting into her dragon form while Izuku managed to keep from screaming in surprise. "Sorry about this, but it's the only way to get to my agency quickly." She said as she held him in her claws.

"It's alright!" He called out over the wind before she turned and took off towards the city.

"Izuku, can you come here, we need to ta- Izuku? Hey, where is he?" Said Midnight as she opened the door only to see no sign of the green haired boy. She looked down the halls and stepped out followed by Uwabami. "He's gone."

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!"

"...it seems he's been kidnapped by a dragon." She growled as she looked up. 'I knew this would happen when I took my eyes off him!'

"What?! Oh come on! Now I have to go get him back." She grumbled with a frown.

"No, I have to get him back, you can go back modeling hair spray or something."

"No, he is still technically interning with me and I have to secure the safety of my workers."

"Well as his teacher it's up to me to make sure MY student is safe and sound."

"I'll text you if he's fine after I get him." She growled as she began to make her way to the limo.

"I'm coming with."

"Hell no, get your own ride there!"

"What's wrong? Miss high and mighty is too cheap to lend a ride?"

"No, I'm just sure a teacher of UA doesn't need to bum a ride when it suits her, right?" Smirked Uwabami before getting inside and shut the door. "Driver, take me to Ryukuru's agency office, now."

"And step on it." Said Midnight as she opened the door and got in. "And by the way, it's not bumming a ride, it's using resources available to me."

"Hey get out!" Frowned the snake hero as the driver started the limo.

"You can make me, but I can't guarantee you and your pets won't walk away without more scratches, and I doubt your fans would wanna see you without underwear." Smirked Midnight holding out her whip. "Then again maybe they would, you do flaunt your body everywhere so maybe it wouldn't be to much of a shock, huh?"

"You bitch!" She shouted as the driver began to drive away, ignoring the screaming in the back.

With Ryukuru, she landed near a office downtown and changed back with people noticing the sudden appearance, along with the boy she lead inside who yawned. "Come on, I have a comfortable couch you can crash on for now in my office, do you need anything, maybe some food?"

"No, I already had breakfast, thank you though." He said as she led him into the building which looked like a medieval castle on the inside. "Wow, this is pretty cool, did they do this because of your quirk?"

"Yeah, they thought it would be a good promotional stunt." She nodded while leading him to the back with fake torches set up and inside it had a treasure chest with shiny items inside. "Every few weeks we have kids over for an 'adventure' and they have to slay the mighty dragon to get the 'treasure', the kids love it and it helps with my reputation in the community."

"Wow, that sounds really nice." He smiled making her blush.

"It's no big deal, I'm sure other heroes have done much better."

"Maybe, but you're helping kids have a good role model and have fun, what's not to like about that?"

"Well most people are all for All Might, so I feel like I could do better."

"Well that's not a fair comparison, he was the number one hero for decades, you're doing great on your own, really." He said with a smile as she led him up a flight of stone stairs.

"I know I am, but I'm not one to get a big head and like to give the chance for other heroes to shine before me."

"Wow, that's really humble and nice." He said as they reached a large wooden door.

"This is my office." She opened it up which looked a little dark inside. "Sorry about this, the lights went out and one of my sidekicks went to go pick up some light bulbs, but she hasn't returned yet."

"It's alright, I can still see, a little." He remarked as they walked inside before he felt his leg bump something and reached down to feel cotton sheets. "I think I found a bed."

"Yeah, I sometimes sleep here after pulling an all nighter." She remarked as he moved down to sit down on it. "I'll be outside working on some paperwork, you just call me if you need anything."

"Alright, thanks again for letting me rest here." He said as he lied down.

"No problem." She turned and walked away while inwardly pumping her fist. 'Yes, I have him, he's here in my agency/home! Take that, all I had to do was treat him like an actual human being and not a piece of meat!'

While that went on, Mt. Lady was giving Bubble Girl hell."

"WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS HE YOU BITCH?!" She yelled shaking the girl who was trying to kick her away.

"Get off me!"

"No, you stole him from me damn it, he chose my agency!"

"You're more hard headed than usual!" She bit down on Mt. Lady's thumb making her yelp and drop her. "He's not your intern, he's Sir Nighteye's."

"Lies! He came to my agency, I got the fucking email afterwords, he is mine!"

"No you didn't, I got it!"

"Oi, Bubble Girl, where the fuck is Izuku?!" Called another voice as they looked up to see Mirko jumping down towards them. "He wasn't at his house and I wanna know if he's here."

"No, I haven't seen him since you kidnapped him!"

"Wait, you did what?!"

"I didn't kidnap him, I took him back to the right hero who's teaching him."

"You kidnapped him in the night as he was heading home!"

"You kidnapped my intern you damn rabbit?!" Growled Mt. Lady making Mirko glare.

"No, I took MY intern and began to train him until we went to sleep!"

"He's not your intern." Spoke up Bubble Girl. "He's interning here with Sir Nighteye."

"Bullshit! I got the email, I requested him, he's mine!" She growled before they began to hear some shouting coming from a limo waiting at a stoplight. "What the hell's that?"

"Let go of me bitch, Izuku is mine, not yours, you're just a teacher!"

"And you're just an overblown hussy who could give Mt. Lady a run for her money!"

"Hey, what was that?!" Cried said hero as she marched over with a frown. She looked outside and saw a black limo which seemed to shake a little which she walked over and knocked on the window. "Hey, open up bitches, do you have Izuku in there?"

It slid down to show Midnight and Uwabami who frowned.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"You shouted his name while in a limo, so either he's in there with you or you know where he is and going there to get him, right?" Said Bubble Girl as she walked over.

"Speak up you two, or else." Growled Mirko.

"Oh well when you put it like that, of course." Smiled Uwabami before looking to the front. "Floor it!"

"Yes ma'am." Said the driver as the light turned green.

"Oh no you don't!" Mt. Lady cried as she dove into the open window before it could be closed.

"Hey!" Called Mirko as she and Bubble Girl saw Mt. Lady's legs kick around. "Get back here!"

"After them!" Cried Bubble girl as she jumped on Mirko's back right as she began to hop after them.

"Hey, get off of me!"

"Forget it, there's no way I'm letting you four get ahead of me, now just keep jumping."

"Ugh, if I wasn't in a rush I'd kick your ass!"

"Duly noted, now hurry up!"

Any citizen nearby were confused seeing Mirko carrying Bubble Girl, and Mt. Lady's legs sticking out of a limo which was speeding through red lights. As they kept going we cut to Ryukuru who was sitting in front of the door to the room Izuku was sleeping in when one of her sidekicks ran up to her.

"Miss Ryukuru!"

"Yes? Is something the matter?"

"Well, we don't know, several pro heroes and a limo have been racing through the streets and their destination seems to be our agency, do you know what this is about?"

"Hmm...nope, can't say I do." She said as she glanced at the door with a frown. 'So they saw me leave with Izuku, how unfortunate.'

"What should I do if they come in?"

"Tell them that they should calm down and I'll be down shortly to deal with them."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded before leaving.

'So, it seems I have to defend what's mine, very well, bring it on!' She thought as the limo reached the agency.

"Get me out of this window!" Shouted Mt. Lady as the door was opened as Midnight and Uwabami jumped out.

"No, it's your own damn fault for jumping in!" frowned Uwabami as Midnight rushed to the agency and headed inside just as Mirko landed with Bubble Girl smirking.

"Thanks." She jumped off with a few bubbles getting sent near Mirko's face.

"Augh, what is that, it smells terrible!" She cried as she clutched her nose.

Midnight rushed to the desk where the sidekick was. "You, where is Ryukuru at?"

"Um, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to please calm down, she'll be down shortly."

"I am calm." She remarked just as Uwabami came rushing in.

"Where is she?!"

"Ma'am, please calm down, she'll be down in a moment, what is the nature of your business here?"

"I'm here to get my intern back, he was kidnapped."

"Same, she stole my student from UA grounds, that means I need him back right now!"

"Get her right now!" Both spoke with their faces next to each other making the sidekick reel back with a gulp.

'I don't get paid enough to deal with this!' he thought before seeing Mt. Lady, Bubble Girl and Mirko running in. 'Oh thank god, more heroes, they'll help me deal with these two.'

"Where is he?" Asked Bubble Girl.

"Where's Izuku?" Said Mirko with a frown.

'Oh fuck me.' Thought the sidekick with a groan. "I'll go get her just….stay here, please?"

The women watched the man walk away before turning to each other with frowns.

"So...you bitches are after Izuku too, aren't you?" Mirko asked with a frown.

"Yes, to make sure he's safe of course." Remarked Midnight with her own frown. "Especially when he gets kidnapped by supposed heroes."

"Like this one." Spoke Mt. Lady pointing to Bubble Girl.

"I did not kidnap him! I just went to pick him up for his internship, he went willingly, unlike a certain rabbit hero!"

"Hey! I can help him way more unlike all of you. He's got some good strength in his body, and who here can be a better match up to help him control it? Me, that's who."

"There's more to this job then punching people, I was going to show him the business side, he was going to sign a contract!"

"He's too young for that!"

"Right, he is too young for any of you and he is exhausted, what have you been doing to him?!" Called a new voice as Ryukuru appeared at the top of the stairs. She walked down and frowned at them. "I'm letting him rest up because apparently you're running him ragged and I wanna know just what's been going on, especially when we all should have known about the plan, remember?"

"Screw the plan, he just needs one of us, screw all of you!" Shouted Mt. Lady.

"You are all idiots, why did none of you tell him the fact that we were supposed to share him?! You've been fighting over this poor kid like he's a toy!" Growled Ryukuru and slammed her hands on the desk. "Start talking! What. Did. You. Do?"

"We didn't do anything! We just took him when we had a chance and tried our best to show him why our agency was the best!" Shouted Mirko.

"I was just teaching him how to spend time when not doing hero work." Spoke Mt. Lady. "Really we were taking it easy and even had a little nap."

"I trained him with his legs before sharing a cot with him." Mirko said with a grin.

"W-Well unlike that, I actually took him out on patrol." Blushed Bubble Girl with a glare.

"I took him to my studio and had him help with a line of mens wear ending with him in a swimsuit~" Uwabami said proudly. "He even got to keep everything he wore, so he has a closetful of high end clothing thanks to me."

"So you were using an excuse to ogle a minors body, that's a jailable offense." remarked Midnight while turning to Mirko. "And sleeping with him too? Even worse."

"Oh calm down, we just slept."

"And you're no better! Calling him to the school, trying to get him to 'internship' with you, you wanted him too!"

"As his teacher, I'm just trying to make sure he isn't taught faulty ideas."

"Like what, how to do business in the hero world?!"

"No, how to keep from being seduced." She answered getting looks from all of them. "What?"

"Out of all of us, you have no leeway to say that." Remarked Bubble Girl.

"Yeah, you're literally the 18+ hero, corrupting people is kind of your thing." Said Mt. Lady with a frown.

"And you DID threaten to give me scars with a whip." Spoke Uwabami.

"I also heard you asking the cops if you could have the 'toys' that perv who trapped us had prepared for you too." Bubble Girl said with a shudder.

Midnight blushed red with Ryukuru sighing.

"Look, right now he needs sleep and we need to fix this."

"Fix, what do you mean fix?" Said Mirko with a frown.

"I mean fix this so we each have equal time for him and so we don't end up scaring the poor kid or worse, getting in trouble because Nezu found out about all the shit that's been going on and having him transferred to a different agency, all right?" She said as the others paled. "Can we all agreed that's a bad ending?"

"Yeah….what do you suggest?" Uwabami asked as Ryukuru smiled.

"Well, it's a pretty simple solution, we each get him for one day of the week with him getting sundays off, alright? That sounds fair, doesn't it?" She said as they began to nod. "Think of it as a truce, an alliance to keep us from screwing each other over."

"If it's like an alliance, maybe we need a name." Joked Mirko. "Like we call ourselves The Alliance of Amazons."

"Now that actually doesn't sound like to bad a name, sounds badass." Said Midnight with a grin. "And sexy~"

"With me being the main face for it." Smiled Mt. Lady.

"I think we should focus more on the real matter." Sweatdropped Bubble Girl.

"Mmm, I suppose." Spoke Midnight. "But if we go with that, we sign a contract, one made by the principal himself." She looked at Uwabami with a frown.

"What kind of contrat to be exact, that we won't try to steal him from each other anymore?"

"Exactly."

"Ok….I guess that could work." Mumbled Mt. Lady with a pout.

"Good, now I'm going to give him a call and explain it to him." Said Ryukuru as she pulled out her phone. 'Hopefully once this is all over we don't have to deal with anymore of this insanity.'

(Later)

Izuku yawned as he sat up in the bed. "Ah, I feel refreshed and better than before."

"Glad to see you're awake Izuku, we need to talk." Called a voice behind him as he turned to see Ryukuru.

"Sure thing, what is it?" He asked standing up.

"It's about your internship, I have good news, it's all been sorted out, here is your new schedule." she handed him a paper while using a flashlight to let him see it more clearly.

"Um...is this right? It says I'm working at five agencies and extra tutoring time with Midnight?"

"Yes, we talked it over with your principal, and he wants to see how this works out for you due to the requests and see if it's something that might actually better the chance of all students being better pro heroes than the previous generation."

"Ok...so now I'm just….interning at five agencies?" He asked once more, still trying to wrap his head around the idea. "That is kind of strange….but why am I studying with Midnight?"

"She said that you could use some work in restraining villains without shattering your bones."

"But isn't working with Mirko to help me control my strength taking care of that?"

"No, she's helping you learn how to fight and decimate your opponents, Midnight will show you how to use various techniques of restraining offenders and those who try to escape arrest." She said with a frown. 'Wait a second….damn that shifty dominatrix!'

"Oh! Well that makes more sense."

"Yes...just...try not to let her get to into it, trust me." Spoke Ryukuru with a blush, confusing Izuku. "Come on, I think we better get you back home."

"Right, if you say so." He said as he shined the flashlight around in an attempt to find the door. When they made their way out they headed back down to the lower floor where he saw the other women sitting in wait, which caught him off guard. "Huh? What are you all doing here?" He asked, catching their attention.

"Ah Izuku, glad to see you're safe." Smiled Midnight standing up. "Yes, we're all here to settle the matter with your internship, which you've already been told about."

"Yeah, that I'm interning with you all?" He asked as he scratched his head.

"Bingo." Spoke Mirko with a smirk.

"T-This is kind of crazy… why me? Is it because I tried to help once?"

"Of course, you'd be surprised how much it says about a person when they try to help in a situation we were in." Spoke Bubble Girl.

"I-I was just trying to be a hero, and I couldn't even do much, all I did was get hit by that weird pink ray."

"Still, willing to put yourself in harms way when danger is shown is a quality trait to have." Said Uwabami with a smile. "That's more than enough reason for us to want you as an intern, right?"

"Well, I suppose so, I just figured Kacchan would be getting a lot more requests than me."

"Well, he did get some, but none from us." Bubble Girl chuckled with a smile. "He's a bit to violent, a powerful quirk is nice and all, but it's no good if you act more like a villain."

"Plus he seems too high strung for me to watch." Remarked Mt. Lady.

"I doubt he would stay still to model for me, I got a bad reference about him from Best Jeanist." Said Uwabami with a frown.

"He might have guts to speak his mind, but I'd be too much for him." Smirked Mirko.

"He doesn't need any more help with his quirk or techniques, and if I did offer he would just say something like 'die die die, blow up!' or something like that." Midnight said as Izuku sweatdropped.

'They're not wrong…' He thought. "So I'll be learning from everyone of you?"

"Yep, also you have the day off to rest tomorrow, but you're mine after that~" Mirko chuckled with a grin.

Izuku shuddered hearing that with the girls frowning at the double meaning.

"Don't worry Izuku, after her you can relax with me like we did last time, ok?" Mt. Lady said with a smile, making him blush.

"S-S-Sure." He spoke with a red face, making the other women look at the hero with suspicion.

'What kind of nap did they take?'

"Well good thing you're rested up because after her you get to spend the day with me learning all about restraining techniques~" Midnight chuckled, making him feel nervous for some reason.

'I better stop by to make sure it doesn't get TOO restraining.' Thought the other women.

"Well, after her I'll be taking you to Sir Nighteye's agency." Said Bubble Girl with a warm smile.

'Wow, her smile kinda reminds me of Urakara.' Thought Izuku without realizing it.

"Alright, after that you'll be interning with me, which reminds me you never took home the clothes from the shoot." Uwabami said as her snakes hissed happily.

"Oh! Sorry, my bad." He chuckled embarrassed.

"No problem, I have them in the trunk of the limo, I can drop them and you at your house after this."

"After her will be me." Spoke up Ryukuru. "Now you should head home and rest, and good luck with the internships." She said as she patted his head.

"Thanks." He smiled before walking to the door as all of them, minus Ryukuru, followed.

'And now all I have to do is work on making him mine~' They all thought with grins.


	13. Simone and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Simone and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Paris, France-

It was a dark night as Martin Mystery was spirited away by a very odd woman, aka, a vampire. Of course that happened after getting his soul sucked out, and when he awoke, discovered he had been a vampire, thankfully not the sparkling kind.

But there was also another problem, the woman herself.

That woman being Simone de Bastien, a very old vampire that sucked souls and had a thing for his ancestor.

However, at the moment, she was busy getting some stuff for a ceremony to bring back her clan, leaving him alone in a very nice, yet creepy, room with a coffin bed with black silk cushions and sheets.

He was looking at the ceiling while surprisingly, not looking as arrogant as he usually is. 'Man, it felt weird turning into this, especially when I don't feel all mindless like the others.'

But he also felt a little flustered as well, he got a hot vampire fawning over him, well not at the moment, but very soon and it was making him a little concerned as he messed up with a lot of women, from humans to sirens to a genie! A hot one yes but still, every time he meets a girl, it always goes wrong and this might be the case this time.

'I don't even know what I'm thinking. I mean yeah she use to date my ancestor, but that doesn't mean she's really into me. Heck, I shouldn't even be worrying about that and should take this chance to get Java and Diana, but...I just feel like it'd be a bad idea. Guess I'm not entirely independent yet.' He thought before getting an idea, a stupid one, but an idea nonetheless. 'That's it! I'll try and woo her with my charms….well not too much, I don't think she's seen alien movies or anything in the comics yet.'

With that in mind he stood up and adjusted his shirt before walking out.

(Later)

Martin looked around while seeing the other turned vampires looking at him with fear and semi respect. "Where is Simone?"

"Not here." One said with a bow. "Busy getting some food for us."

"How long has she been gone for?"

"Two minutes."

"I see." He said before smirking and snapped his fingers. "Listen here fellows, I want you to make this as romantic as possible, and by that I mean a table, candles, music, the works."

"Romantic?"

"That's right, I want this place tidied up before she gets back."

"Are you sure?"

He gave them a very dark glare. "Are you questioning me maggot?"

"N-No! I-I just wanted to know I heard right."

"Then get a move on before I expose you to the sun!" He growled while causing the others to gulp in fear. 'Looks like I'm the alpha now.'

"Yes master." they bowed before rushing out.

Martin smirked before looking at the place. "Yep, this place needs a more Paris feel to it."

(With Simone)

As the camera zoomed in, we see the woman, who was wearing dark red high heels, a dark red dress that had frills around the knees and a light red rose near her hips, a gold necklace with rubies around her neck as well as four gold bracelets around each arm, long blackish brown hair that had curls at the end, dark red lipstick, bloodshot eyes, a small ass and an D cup chest, walking back with a large crate of meat for her 'family' with the help of some turned citizens. "This will be enough to hold us over until the ceremony is complete, by then we won't ever have to worry about nourishment again."

However as she headed to the main hall, she heard the sound of violin music and smelled the smoke of scented candles.

"What is that?" She frowned before walking in and saw to her shock, a fancy table with dark red candles on it with a blood red cloth strung over it as some of her family were in fancy waiter outfits or minstrel gowns, all the while seeing Martin, in a very fancy tux and fedora hat at the very end of the table on a chair made of ivory.

"Hello, sheri~" he winked at her. "Welcome home."

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, more confused than upset.

"Oh this?" He pushed the fedora up a little. "Just a fancy romantic dinner for us, after all, this is the city of love."

She blinked and was lost before shaking her head. "What are you talking about? We have more important matters to focus on."

"So you don't want to have some dinner with me?" He asked in a suave tone. "And to think, I would give my new girlfriend a nice fancy dinner for all the great work she has done. I mean, you deserve this Simone."

"Wait...girlfriend?"

"Well yeah, I mean you picked me out." He replied. "And even if you think I'm some puppet or a pawn, let me tell you this. I don't care if you're a human, a genie, a siren, a witch, or even a lost species from before Atlantis, you are the girl for me and if we are going to be together for eternity, why not kick the relationship up to girlfriend status and work our way up?"

Simone was looking at him in shock and swore she saw the image of Gerar behind him making her rub her eyes. "I...suppose what you say IS true, we've barely gotten acquainted, and it's better to start right away."

"True, and my sister and Java are clueless when it comes to plans." He admitted. "Sometimes me too, but we once got stuck in the Sandman's world and boy, that was like a mouse in a maze of werewolves. But I digress, I think a little romantic dinner will get us better acquainted and perhaps let you vent your stress."

"Are you-"

"Nope. I'm not saying you're old, heck you're very beautiful for someone from five hundred years ago."

"I was going to ask if you were being serious?" she remarked before taking the seat and raised an eyebrow. "What I don't get is why you would do all this without a command from me."

"Simple." He winked at her. "I'm still under your spell, of beauty that is. That and I did face a lot of supernatural and otherworldly beings in my life. Heck I'm an agent that stops them from escalating too much, and I'm the best."

Simone raised an eyebrow at this. "Name one thing you've faced."

"That's easy, I've faced an alien race that tried to destroy the planet." He chuckled. "Although it was kinda hard as my best friend was the former leader and he almost went mad."

"Bah, that's pathetic."

"You thought that was bad? Well I have more stories, like accidentally waking up a heartbroken siren that was stuck in ice for fifty years." He grumbled at that. "Not my best day."

"Oh? Tell me more. I wouldn't mind hearing about your tales over dinner, luckily I've brought back plenty of meat." she smirked.

He smirked. "Good, and for my next tale I'll immerse you in the story of how me and my friends stopped a monster made of pure evil from turning a town into a wasteland. And trust me, that was a weird one, sheri."

(A few stories later)

"And that's how I managed to seal away an evil witch for good."

Simone nodded while eating some meat. "So you sealed a mortal witch with her own book? How unique, if it was me I would have just eaten her soul."

"Well I was still human, so I had to make do with what I had." Martin admitted. "But it was still better then almost getting eaten by a interdimensional dragon god because I accidentally had the hots for a girl from the fifties."

"And how did that turn out?"

"Well, she was an old lady after the dragon ate itself." He shivered. "So yeah, it wasn't fun for me and I hope that girl is in a very tight jail cell."

"Heh, just goes to show true immortality of a vampire is everlasting." she laughed. "We stay in our prime no matter how much time passes, as you have no doubt noticed."

"I have and even if you weren't a vampire, I'd say with all certainty that you are hot." He smirked. "That and a real model."

She felt pride in that. "Well I was attractive when I was leading the clan, and Gerard enjoyed my body."

"How about your sharp mind?" He asked. "I mean, you are both beautiful and smart in my eyes."

"Well he did always say I was as sneaky as a serpent."

Martin looked her over before chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just thought you were more of a very sly cat. But the serpent also looks good on you, especially if you try snake skin stockings." He admitted before taking a napkin and wiped some meat off her cheek. "There, much better."

"Why Martin, I had no idea you seem so interested in my legs." she teased.

He blushed. "Well, you do have nice legs. And a very pretty face, I mean even as a human you looked pretty. But as yourself? You look even prettier Simone."

'My my, this is making me think back to when me and Gerard would have dinner like this.' She thought while recalling happier times, when she and her lover would be loving to each other.

Martin then noticed Simone's lips had some meat on them and wiped them away with his napkin. "Sorry, you had something there."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome, my dear." He smiled back while eyeing one of the turned vampires and made them play some more romantic music. "I'll be there to take care of you, it's a boyfriends duty after all."

She lightly blushed at that declaration. 'Wow, he really is like Gerard, he always knew what to say.'

'Wow, I'm doing better than I thought. Guess being a vampire has its perks besides the cool powers.' He thought while the music kept on playing, making the mood feel just right and made the two vampires more interested at each other. "So Simone, tell me about yourself."

"About what part of myself? The great feats of terror I gave humanity or my most personal secrets from my chambers?" She asked with a smirk.

Martin chuckled. "Anything my dear, I did tell you about my adventures after all."

"Well alright." She chuckled. "I was born in Paris to a poor family. My father and mother were devoted to the christian faith and I almost became a nun, until my family died and I happened to be taken in by the Bastien family. As I grew up, I studied under them and learned to be cunning and cold, that was until the family contracted the plague."

"So have you always been a vampire?"

"No." She sighed. "That was later in life, after my family lost the will to live, I was attacked by a vampire from spain, but what he didn't know was that from me came the ability to suck souls." She smirked. "And he was my first victim."

'Wow, glad I'm not him.'

"After that I decided to stay away from humans and other vampires." She then sighed. "Until Gerard came into my life from the english coast, I think York was the town he came from."

"And what was he like?"

"Handsome, rugged, was a bit clumsy when it came to a sword, and a bit of a womanizer." Simone sighed. "But that never went anywhere as when I first met him, he got slapped on the cheek by a lowly peasant girl. That and he tried to call her beautiful in his own language, not french."

'Wow, guess it runs in our blood.' "So what happened next?"

Simone took a long sigh of content. "He came up to me, called me 'a woman of fishy lips', and I slapped him. As I said before, not good at french. However I thought it was the last time I would see him, until he came the next day, and the one after that, and the one after that."

Martin sweatdropped.

"This went on for a whole year before I asked him why he kept persisting. And in perfect french, as he started learning from the many times he tried to talk with me, 'I wanted to be there for such a beautiful rose'."

"Wow, so it was love at first sight huh?" he joked.

"More like love at second sight as I told him I didn't feel the same, but we can still be friends." She admitted. "So I let him live with me, we grew closer, and when I showed him my true form, he just thought I was beautiful and kissed me right there and then. And that was when I truly fell in love with him."

"So your true form would be like how you are now."

"Yes." She nodded. "After that, I turned him into a vampire and started the clan, until the clan was sealed away by a certain saint of the flag and I watched my lover chained to a stake when the sun began to rise. He died an agonizing death as I was sealed away for five hundred years."

Martin cringed at that and noted something. "Wait, if you two got together, didn't you have any kids? If not, I wouldn't be here, right?"

She lightly blushed. "Well we tried, but the night we started doing the deed was the night we were captured. But Gerard might have had a living relative before his conversion, he never told me much about his life before Paris."

"I see."

"Still, tonight the ceremony will be complete."

"Simone, just one question." Martin said before saying without warning. "Why not have kids with me?"

And cue the music stopping abruptly. All the lesser vampires and especially Simone looked at him in shock with Martin registering what he just said and closed his mouth.

'Crap! That's not what I wanted to say!' He thought with a blush. "Uh...I mean...hey this chicken is pretty good, am I right?"

Silence.

'Crap crap crap!' He thought in fear as this woman could kill him, again, for saying such a thing.

"What did you just say?"

"I um…." he gulped. "Well…."

Simone glared at him.

"...why not have kids with…..me?" He said with a gulp. 'Oh man, I wonder if she's gonna snap my neck or try taking my soul again.'

"I see." Simone said with a blush. "Well….if that is what you want, I might allow it…."

'Eh?!' he thought before she snapped her fingers.

"Leave us alone."

They bowed before vanishing in an instant, leaving the two alone in the empty room as the candlelights flickered a little.

"Uh, maybe I should go with them for more meat." spoke Martin standing up.

"Stay." She said with a sharp tone as Martin quickly sat back down.

'Shit!' he thought as she stood up and walked towards him. 'She's going to kill me!'

Simone then sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you want to copulate with me, then let us do it, right now."

"Wait...you're not mad?"

"No, but I will be if you don't ravage your girlfriend." She whispered in his ear before nipping his earlobe.

Martin jumped and blushed while feeling her lick around his ear making him gulp. 'Holy shit!'

This kept up for a little while while Martin started to feel very lucky as he began to lose all inhibitions. He moved his hands around her lower back while she started to rub around his hair.

"I'll bet you've never gotten with another woman before me." she whispered.

"That's true." He whispered back. "But I'm a quick learner, sheri~"

"Then show me."

He smirked before grabbing her chest as they began to take off each other's clothes. "Don't mind if I do beautiful."

"Ah~" She moaned while grabbing his pants and began tearing them apart with lust. When she saw the underwear she saw a bulge forming.

Martin smirked before pulling down her dress and began rubbing Simone's nipples with his fingers. "No underwear? Someone's pretty bold."

"Oh?" She moaned before ripping the underwear off and revealed his hard dick. "So is having a sword this big and meaty~"

"What can I say? Guess I got something else from the family besides good looks." He smirked before pulling on the nipples as Simone began to use her hands to squeeze the large cock with the nails making it even harder.

"Agreed, it's like a replica of Gerard's."

"Oh really?" He chuckled while nipping her neck lightly. "So you don't see anything different about my cock?"

"Well your balls sure seem a bit bigger." she remarked reaching down lower to grab them making Martin groan. "I'll bet you hardly get a chance to really _unwind_."

He smirked at this while giving her ass a squeeze. "Well what about you? I'll bet after waking up you haven't had a chance to scratch your itch."

"Yes, but first." She groped the large balls. "I want to tenderize my food before starting the main course."

"Go ahead, but let me have a taste." he smirked before pressing his lips against hers with her eagerly kissing back with a moan. 'Wow, I'm actually kissing her, score!'

'His lips are delectable.' Simone thought with a moan as they began to become extremely horny. She rubbed around his dick which was getting harder before pushing her tongue in his mouth and licked around.

Martin kept on squeezing her ass, making her moan again as his cock began to twitch like crazy. 'This is going to be awesome!'

She broke the kiss and licked her lips. "I'm thirsty."

"Then take a drink my dear." He smirked with lust.

She opened her mouth before biting on his shoulder making him wince as she started to sample his blood.

'Not what I meant!' He thought as he came right on the spot. He spurted out on the floor with Simone pulling back and laughed.

"Aw, who knew Gerard's descendant would get THAT excited from a little nibble."

"Hey, it's not my fault." He frowned. "You drinking my blood just startled me, that's all."

'Just like Gerard when I did it to him.' She thought with a smirk. "Oh? Then show me what you have, prove to me you're a real man."

Martin smirked before picking her up and made her sit on the table before spreading her legs and moved down before giving her slit a lick.

She hummed at that while Martin nipped her slit with his fangs. "Ah~"

'Ok Martin, just go with your gut and what you saw on the internet.' He thought before licking the slit like an expert, well tried to at any rate.

"Mmm, that's it Martin, try and help me unwind down there to see if you have what it truly takes to give me children." Simone hummed while Martin kept on licking the slit and nibbled it with his fangs. She grabbed and rubbed his head while licking her lips. 'Let's see if he has the tenacity and skill.'

Martin kept on licking the slit while getting an idea and began playing with her pubic hair, making Simone moan a little.

"Oh~ Now you're getting it." She hummed while licking her lips before she felt the fangs biting down on her slit. "AH!" she jumped with a hiss and growl.

"Sorry, got carried away." He said with a sweatdrop. "Want me to lick it and make it feel better?"

Simone glared before nodding. "Make sure you're thorough."

He nodded at this before licking the slit very roughly and with intentional slowness. 'That was a close one.'

'Just like Gerard, always so eager to take the lead.' She thought with a internal sigh. 'But still, at least he apologized instead of whimper.'

Martin licked on while feeling very confident in himself, although he didn't want to get killed doing this. 'Alright, maybe if I put on a twist and kiss it all better, that'll get me brownie points.'

Simone sighed while feeling her slit getting ready to release the water, only to feel Martin's lips against it, making her gasp in lust. "Ooooh."

That was when Martin felt some juices splash against his face while the woman's legs cramped against his head like a vice.

"Ahhh! Taste every bit of my essence!" Simone moaned out while looking very lustful and ready to ravage her 'lover' with every fiber of her being. "Consume it like you did it before!"

He went wide eyed before licking the juices up. 'Ow ow ow! That actually hurts!'

Simone panted with wide eyes while loosening up her grip.

He groaned while rubbing his head. 'That hurt.' He then looked at his hard dick and smirked before getting up and placed the tip near her vagina. "It's time to stake a sexy vampire, sheri~"

"Just make sure you know where to put it." she smirked.

He chuckled before pushing it in as he grabbed her and placed her over the floor as he held her tightly with his arms. "Oh I know, but I hope you can keep up."

"Please, I should be telling you that." She laughed before getting pushed up and down as the dick went in and out of her slit. "Mmmm~"

"Oooh, for someone undead, you sure are feeling nice and warm." he groaned while caught off guard from the sensation of his first pussy.

"Ah~ I might be a vampire, oh~ But my organs work fine, mmmm~" she moaned while her body moved over the hard dick and made her hornier than usual as she never had this position done before. "Now less talk and more fuck~"

He kissed her on the lips before moving Simone faster against his dick while giving the ass a lot of groping, making the woman moan with complete lust and sexual gratification.

'Oh god yes! It's like my first night with Gerard! Oh it's like he's truly come back to me!' She thought with a moan while cumming a lot. 'I need him, no! I WANT him forever and ever!'

"Ah! F-Fuck! It's getting tighter and tighter!" grunted Martin while digging his fingers into her ass.

"Ooh~ More~ Give me more!" she moaned while rocking her hips as she bounced. "I want that fat, juicy cock!"

"I-I'm gonna lose it!"

"Then release your seed!" She moaned as sperm poured into her womb like a river of blood. "AAAAAH~!"

"FUCK!" He cried out while his entire load went into her, which kept on going for a very long time, like an hour or so.

(Much MUCH later)

Diana, Java, and Billy turned a corner while trying to be very quiet.

"Java don't like this."

"Me neither." Diana said while looking around. "Especially with a soul sucking vampire."

"M-M-Maybe we should go back and see if Mom can lend some back up." spoke Billy nervously.

"No! You are not going-" Diana tried to say before hearing a loud grunt in the distance followed by a loud moan. "Wait, did you hear that?"

"Java didn't hear anything."

And cue another moan as it was louder then the first one.

"It's coming from around the corner." spoke Billy with a shiver.

They moved towards the edge before Billy looked and was confused as he turned to the others.

"Um does Martin like being naked?"

Diana blushed. "W-What are you talking about?! I might be his step sister but why would I know about that?!"

"Because I'm looking at him like that." He said while Java looked and blinked as his face turned red.

"Java sees scary lady."

"Guys, what do you mean?" Diana asked while looking around a corner, only to see Simone and Martin, naked, and having sex right on the floor as the room apparently was messy and covered in sperm and juices. Her jaw dropped while Martin grunted and looked exhausted.

"Mmm~ More~ Keep it up." Simone hummed while Martin was fucking her ass.

"Damn it! I'm gonna give you all I got!" He grunted as Diana was stunned beyond belief.

"Oh my…..he and…..her did…." she stuttered while her mind was in both the gutter and in preparation of going into complete shutdown.

"Yeah, even as a vampire Martin's got game." admitted Billy.

And cue Diana fainting as Martin came into Simone's ass, making her moan with lust.

"Oh yes~" she moaned while licking her lips. "This will be how the clan is remade, but first, my love, let us keep fucking until the sun rises~"

"You read my mind, now that you got me going, I'm not stopping anytime soon." He smirked while thrusting into her again as Diana was in snooze land.

-Omake-

(Later that day)

"Release me mortal worm!" Simone yelled while in a special glass container that not only kept sunlight from hitting her, but also kept her from using her powers. "Or I shall devour your soul!"

"Sorry, my souls' already spoken for." spoke Mom from the other side. "You're not the only kind of soul sucking demon I've met, and you won't be the last."

She growled while looking very pissed off. "You will suffer for interrupting my time with my lover reborn!"

"Agent Mystery isn't your lover Gerard, believe me." she rolled her eyes. "Just be glad you're still around, unless you want to start getting a tan."

Simone growled at this. "You won't get away with this mortal! I will have his children if I have to break your neck to do so!"

"Oh yes, and have the entire base on your head in no time flat, then you can say goodbye to your clan for good. You'd think after five hundred years you would have gotten wiser."

She frowned. "Look, I finally had my love in my grasp and then your minions interrupted us during the eightieth load of seed! You tactless woman!"

"Says the lady who turned innocent civilians into her minions, one of my agents, and do I even need to point out a dangerous ritual that would have doomed the planet?"

She grumbled while gripping her hands tightly. "That was then! And right now, I need my lover!"

"Give me one good reason I should even consider it."

"I'm pregnant." She lied.

"Then we'll help you deliver the baby when you give birth, but you're still staying inside the cell."

'Shit.' Simone thought with a growl before getting an idea. "What if I collaborated with you, to an extent?"

"Oh really? You mean make a deal?"

"Yes. Think about it mortal, you have seen vampires of all shapes and sizes, but have you seen one such as I?" She smirked. "If I rot in her then you can not learn the knowledge I obtained in centuries past, from the real image of the saint of the flag to what actually happened during the hundred year war, all that will be wasted if you destroy me."

"And let me guess, in exchange for the info you want to see agent Mystery, right?"

"Yes, but to sweeten the deal." She smirked. "I am willing to work as a servant, or as you call it, parole agent for your organization. And all I want besides my love, to work with him."

"...I'll consider it. IF what you tell us is worth it, and if it is, I'll talk to agent Mystery. Who knows, if you really prove you're not a danger and stick to OUR rules of how we do things, I might be persuaded to allow conjugal visits."

Simone smirked. "Good, but I have one more request, a small one."

"What?"

"Can we have sex in here? Gerard used to enjoy laying in my coffin and since we did the deed everywhere but the coffin, I want to experience it in this prison."

"I didn't need to hear that." sighed Mom before walking away.

"Hey! Are you going to acknowledge that mortal?!"

"Yes!"

Simone grinned. "Good, because we will be VERY LOUD! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mom groaned at this while thinking the sex will cause the other prisoners and the staff to go mad. 'Martin just had to go and stick his dick in crazy.'

(With Martin)

"Achooo!" He sneezed while near Diana and Jenni. "Sniff."

"Ew Martin, use a tissue if you're catching a cold." spoke Jenni scooting away.

"Sorry, but I thought my girlfriend was talking about me." He said before covering his mouth as that wasn't supposed to be common knowledge.

"Wait, girlfriend? You?" Jenni raised an eyebrow.

"Um yeah." He gulped before Diana shook her head no, but his mind was saying yes, as he took out a picture of Simone in her human form, in a the nude. "Meet Simone de Bastien."

She blushed seeing the nude photo. "You carry a naked picture of your girlfriend?!"

"Well who doesn't?" He asked with a smirk. "Also she's french and a good kisser."

'And a vampire.' thought Diana with a blush. 'I pray I never have to see that happen again or else I'm gonna ask Mom to give me a lobotomy.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	14. Queen of Hearts and Sora

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Queen of Hearts and Sora

Series: Kingdom Hearts

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Wonderland, Queen of Heart's Palace-

"Dammit… Alice, Donald, Goofy, I'm sorry."

After being overwhelmed by the Queen of Hearts' soldiers, Sora's knees hit the ground.

Her haughty laugh and massive grin had him glaring at her, and yet her ridiculously sensual body entranced him. Breasts the size of pumpkins each, or a massive J cup chest, a rear twice as large and just as thick, and hips that curved on for miles and miles. Due to her plump appearance she was a true BBW and close to an SSBBW. With her heart filled with gluttony and greed, oozing it infectiously, her darkness linked to his heart. As her body jiggled and shook with each step, letting him see a malleable softness with the firmness of hidden muscle, he was oddly aroused as she walked to him.

And she liked what she saw. Defiance, handsome looks, a cute ass, and power. Heat grew in her loins when her soldiers pinned him down on his knees to face her as he struggled against their weapons. Growing hotter and bothered, she put her foot on his shoulder and had him fall on his back with enough force to knock the wind out of him. Admiring his body, she knew she had to take him when her dark heart felt a jolt of bliss at the idea of making him submit. The last thing Sora saw before he was knocked unconscious was her skirt bulging on her crotch, followed by her backhand.

As he slept, she put her face inches from his and held his chin with a hand, "Off with the king's head." She ordered and licked his cheek with a lustful grin. "I've found a better husband."

Opening his eyes much later, he saw his life changed forever. "What the…!?" he exclaimed in a large bedroom, nude and suspended by his wrists and ankles over a massive heart-shaped bed. He then felt a body pressing on his back, and a large hard thing between his buttocks.

"I see you woke up, my new king." Behind him, Queen had a large smile on her face. She walked past him, her back turned to Sora in little to no clothing. She approached a closet with a mirror in which she saw his dick thicken at seeing her massive ass shake with each step. The way his eyes took in her black thigh-high boots and examined the large cheeks turned her on. And due to the mirror, he could see her lovingly plump belly and ample, if slightly sagged, breasts with heart-shaped nipples. When their eyes locked, he turned his head to the side, unwilling to let her see his blush, but she could see his dick betray him as it stiffened.

"What do you want!?" he snapped, and she smirked cruelly to his reflection.

"Entertainment, boy." She cackled as she examined the many tools in her closet, pulling out a ring. "I want you to beg for my touch among other things."

He saw her turn, his mouth open. "What…?" A gasp of awe escaped from him. She had something that both confused and aroused him between her legs.

A large bush of scraggly pubes adorned a rod bigger than his. While his was a six inch cock capable of making a princess cry for more, hers was a queenly rod. Longer by three inches and thicker by two, with balls like apples filled with spunk, and a musk that stagnated the air and made his head spin from her potency.

He froze as she approached him with a sultry smile, her rod and balls swaying along her hips.

When she stopped, her breasts smothered his face, her belly felt every inch of his fit chest on her skin, and her dick was rubbing his.

He had to look at her to not suffocate with her large tits. He glared with a large blush while she chortled and moved her hips.

She pressed her tip on his, their dicks kissing wetly and noisily due to the precum on their touching urethras. Disgust filled his face as he shut his eyes to not look at her growing lecherous smirk. Blissful, she moaned and rolled her cockhead around his, his face contorted in anger and arousal for a few minutes until his face relaxed and he started to let go of his rage.

She gave another step forward his body as it sank deeper on hers, her breasts covered his ears, and their lengths touched with her tip on his bush of brown curls. His groans turned her on even more, so she moved her hips back and forth, rubbing the sides of his dick with hers. His eyes closed while the woman went faster and started to poke his cum-filled orbs with her tip. Licking her lips, she moved down and licked his face, "I'll take my time with you." She grabbed his chin, and in turn he looked her in the eyes with a blush.

'I can't believe this is actually happening.' he thought while trying to keep from moaning. 'Her dick is huge!'

"You sure seem flushed." She said huskily and continued to rub her cock on his smaller dick to coat both with their precum. "I can't wait for your light to leave your eyes. But your defiance shows you'll give me too much trouble…"

He blushed red while feeling his dick get more and more hard the more her dick rubbed it. "I-I'm not that weak, you won't win."

"Oh? So you want to be freed?" She chuckled evilly. "Well sorry boy, but I have other plans in store for you."

Sora tried to tug his arms free while secretly wishing his dick would grow soft since being tied up like this, and at the mercy of someone like her was making things worse.

The Queen smirked at this while seeing the cock getting harder near her tip. 'To think he liked being handled by a royal cock, how disgustingly cute.'

"Y-You won't get away with this." he groaned out before feeling her pull back away from him and laughed.

"You're more stubborn than your worth, maybe I should go after your friends instead."

"N-No don't you dare! Please!" he begged in a panic.

"Oh? So you want me to show mercy on your friends? And what would you give me in return? Your life?" She joked on the last one in a macabre way of speaking.

He clenched his hands and tried glaring at her. "Leave them alone, and you can have it."

"Oh, how brave of you. It almost makes me sick." she laughed while holding the ring out. "But then we'll have to make it official. This special ring will ensure you become a good little sex toy and slave to me."

"What's that?" He asked while still blushing red from the soft flesh around his face.

"A Slavery ring of course. With it on you you'll be more inclined to listen then give me trouble. So what will it be? Eternal servitude as an immortal sex toy for your new queen, or your friends becoming my soldiers target practice dummies?"

"Immortal?" he asked in shock.

She grinned nastily. "I am queen, and if I say you don't age, you won't." she licked his face. "So, do you want to live forever or see your friend impaled on my dick?"

He grumbled as he made his choice. "I'll do it…" he whispered in defeat and embarrassment.

She held his chin to pull his face closer to hers. "Louder and properly, or the ring won't work."

Gulping, he spoke firmly. "I am yours… my queen."

She put the ring on his dick, which clenched hard and fused to his flesh, leaving a black tattoo of a heart on his cockhead.

Another step and she had him firmly pressed against her. A gasp escaped him as he sunk into her flab, his face below her chin, his balls pressed on hers, and both their cocks were on the other's stomach. Shivers ran up and down his spine as her vein-choked rod slid on his smooth belly, and heat made his member pulse when she grabbed his ass. She groped and massaged the cheeks.

"For a young man, your ass is so firm and grabbable."

He blushed at this while seeing her moving her face closer to his face.

"Kiss your queen." She said as he moved his face to hers with his tongue out to lick it, only for her to open hers and suck his tongue.

To kiss him roughly, sucking his lips in a dominant hold as her hands dug into his ass, was ecstasy for her and a nightmare for him. She didn't hold back, she started to shove her tongue down to his tonsils, his forced to feel and coil around hers.

'Oh crap! It feels like a snake!' He thought as his legs kicked the air uselessly in the shackles while she moved his groin on hers, using his ass as leverage to rub their tools together. Shivers ran on his back when her rod grew moist with their precum.

Her balls shuddered against his, their thick loads churning for release both willingly and unwillingly.

Muffled moans echoed in her chamber as they felt their pubes rub on one another's crotches as sperm began to fill within Sora's tip like a balloon.

This followed with tickles and heat was a combination that had Queen and her new 'husband' aka sex slave, approaching their climax as she upped the tempo.

'Oh no, I can feel her twitching! If I lose it now she'll use it against me!'

She grinned as she felt their release coming together. "Oh, I can feel it! Our bodies merging, our seed slushing and our arousal growing! Best of all, every inch of you is mine! Mine, mine, mine! Stop resisting and enjoy my body for I will enjoy yours forever!" She licked his face before kissing him roughly, biting his lower lip to leave marks.

He grunted and struggled more, but only rubbed more of his body on hers. Sweat coated their skin, making it easier for her to rub her whole body on his smaller one. As Sora felt his and Queen's balls tighten, he thought on what she said.

The idea of being her sex slave, bending over for her and doing as she wished made him semi sick to his stomach, however he felt that getting replaced with longing and a warm feeling in his stomach.

Queen was trying to make sure her flabby body rubbed his in the right way. Dare he admit it, his new mistress was doing a good job of pleasing him as much as she pleased herself. Meaty smacks echoed in the chamber, his hips moved on their own to get more friction. Her reward was a loud slap to his ass.

His grunts of discomfort made her cock throb against his hard-as-rocks dick. Even in his humiliation, he had to admit it felt good. Suspended in the air, shackled, and unable to struggle. Touching her body with his, the smell of sweat and sex in the air, and the warmth in their loins. It got to a point none could hold it anymore and had to break their sloppy kiss.

"Oh no…" he gasped as his cock coated her belly and his with cream.

"Oh… YES!" She cried as her dick splattered his chest and the underside of her boobs white. "Embrace the feel of my seed!"

Both were a sticky mess, panting and shuddering as Sora moaned with lust.

Queen had to hold his shoulders for support but kissed him mid-breath. Lacking air, the way she took her time, and how her cum-coated body felt on his made him relax. He didn't move, he let her take charge. Her rock-hard member on his soft but hardening dick told him he'd have to take much more.

He moaned while feeling very warm and felt very strange.

She smirked and groped an ass cheek while moving her queenly rod by the cockhead and aligned the tip on his.

He gasped when she pulled him closer by his toned ass, his tip crushed against hers. Moaning, Queen pushed her hips forward and pulled his to hers, and he felt a painful tightness embrace his dick. Squirming, he tried to fight back to no avail. Once again, she pulled him closer and soon he moaned as if possessed when his cockhead entered her urethra! "Ahhhh!"

"Oooh yes, just the tip inside and I can already feel you getting hard again."

Sora moaned again while he thrusted his cock right into the dick as they kept on moaning and gripping their asses in unison. "It's so tight!"

"Of course, why it's even tighter than my own ass, the one you seem so eager to feel." she mocked.

"Ah, it's so tight." Sora grunted while the cocks began to twitch a little as her cockhead bulged while swallowed his rod like a snake. He watched in awe how she did so when she moved just enough for her gut to allow both to see it, making his cock harden again. With their cum as lube, his dick slid into hers with effort but pleasantly for her. He felt all of her on him, clenching and twitching. His member's tip went in, bulging her length along the rest. The strange part was that he was throbbing inside her, both their cocks were as they united in a perverse docking.

The more he slid in, the more he felt her every inch convulse and throb with his length inside.

She was extremely turned on, and he'd lie if he said the sight didn't arouse him either. It was bizarre and very pleasurable. Every spasm of her dick crushed and massaged his, and with his cock pulsing inside her she felt her queenly rod shiver in delight. It seemed to take ages, but his member was fully sheathed inside hers. Her tip brushed his pubes while his felt the warmth of her seed slushing from her balls onto his cockhead.

Gripping his hips tightly, Queen pulled him back, making sure only his mushroom-shaped head remained inside her own, and then thrust forward.

Sora exclaimed as she used him to fuck her own cock with his. The first thrust made their balls slap her rod, and his felt the strike from inside it.

Panting, she held him firmly and sunk her fingers into his toned butt. She was in bliss, her tongue hung out and drool dripped down her chin and into his face when she repeated the motion, causing both to moan.

In and out, faster and harder, Sora watched his dick slide out from inside hers before reentering Queen's massive cock of power. The smell of her musk combined with their gooey spunk on their bodies mixed with their sweat clouded his mind. He was so lost he didn't realize he let out a loud moan.

The Queen heard it and smirked while letting the boy grab her sides and squeeze them with lust, making her even hornier.

"Oooh!"

She moved her cock faster and rougher as Sora moaned again. "This is just the inside of my dick and you're already starting to lose it, how sad that this is the same little brat who tried to cause trouble for me."

He moaned while amazed at how wonderful the dick-fucking felt. Her precum and leftover cum made her urethra slick, and his own made it easier to slide in and out. Both worked into a sloppy rhythm as their climaxes drew near. Sora could feel her seed bubbling inside her balls, touching his tip which nearly reached the inside of her sack.

Queen gasped as his dick shook inside her more and more, and her tip pressing on his pubes allowed her to feel how his spunk slushed ready to come out.

With matching cries, the two shut their eyes and screamed to the heavens as they came together after Queen pushed the boy's cockhead directly into her balls. The blast was enough to send both back, pushing their dicks away. Sora's spunk coated the insides of hers and mixed with her own inside her balls.

Queen's cream painted his balls white both inside and out.

They panted and gasped as more spurts came out, coating the other's thighs, balls and dick more with their combined cum as they looked like stuffed meatballs and sausages made from a elephant.

Sora felt immense lust as he could feel her seed moving inside his, while Queen moaned as the surge of power from his cum inside her balls was incredible as his dick was harder than it had ever been before, as was hers.

Both dicks throbbed and pulsed as if they hadn't felt a single touch for millennia.

"Ah...ah...ah…." panted Sora.

The Queen also panted while amazed that this boy would last this long, making her reconsider keeping him as only a sex slave, well almost.

Sora moaned again while unbeknown to him, his heart was sinking into hers, courtesy of her ring and his own inner darkness.

"Well, seems it's time to move on." The Queen smirked while letting him squeeze her sides again.

He moaned while the Queen started to move back a little as she traced a finger from the base of his cock to his urethra.

"And since I let you be in me, it's fair…" she then walked around him, her finger still on his dick, and stopped behind him to fist his member and admire his ass. "…that you let me in you."

He shivered as his dick throbbed in her hand, his balls slushing as she grabbed them with the other.

She then slapped his tool while Sora moaned at the slapping that followed. "You sure seem eager compared to what you said earlier."

"I-I'm not." he let out while gritting his teeth.

"I'm not what?" She asked while crushed his dick in her hand. "Address me properly."

He bared his teeth, but had to do as told. "I'm not...eager…..my queen…"

"Good." she slapped him again and again while using her other hand to rub her cock before she went in.

Sora moaned in pain as she pushed her tip up his tight asshole. The mix of cum, precum and sweat made her dick slick enough to enter, pushing past the ring of muscle.

Blissful didn't begin to describe Queen's face. Her smile was an enraptured one as what Sora felt when entering her cock she felt inside his ass. His body convulsed, the inner muscles trying to push the slick appendage out. But her strength made sure her cockhead was already in.

Sora moaned while his ass was feeling good when his sweet spot was touched. "A-AHHH!" He cried out with lust as a bulge moved in his fit stomach, his dick was trembling both from the arousal, her hands massaging the sides and his balls, and her thrust.

Her stomach pressed on his back, and when his mistress' length started to get in, he felt her large tits on his ears. Soon her breasts touched his cheeks, and her pubes brushed his ass. The bulge grew and grew as she slid in deeper despite his clenching innards trying to push it out, until she was fully sheathed with his balls resting on her bigger ones.

Sora watched in sexual excitement at how his dick throbbed in her hands, which were already coated in their mixed juices.

"Mmm, your ass is so small and tight, it's in desperate need for a big royal cock." She muttered while licking her hands clean. "Hmm…Delicious. Maybe I should share."

He moaned again as she slammed her fingers into his mouth, making him savor the salty but oddly tasty mixture of their cum.

"Lick my hand clean, boy." She said as Sora licked her fingers, which she pulled out to make him lick them like a dog. "Mmm~"

"Mmm~ Ah, mmmm~" he let out with his tongue moving on it's own as his mind was feeling cloudy and not like his usual self.

The Queen smirked while thrusting into the ass with lust. Seeing some cum on his face, she leaned closer, held his chin with a hand and licked it. Groans and moans of pleasure echoed in the room as she slobbered his mouth with her tongue. Her balls smacked his, their cum bubbling from the collision and tension inside her rod and his ass. With her free hand she toyed with his tool, also using it as leverage to fuck him by holding his dick and him in place.

Her breasts jiggled against his face with each thrust, her ass rippled with each smack on his, and her saliva slipped on his hair from her mind-blowing ecstasy. However, his own drool dripped down his chin, his face was flushed, and his moans and pants were of pleasure.

She was so happy to see him cooperate she got faster and rougher, the sound of her hips smacking his ass with meaty slaps echoed in her chambers.

Sora moaned while being fucked by the Queen as her hand glided up and down his length expertly and her dick crushing his prostate in a way it was like she fucked the insides of his dick.

She made sure he felt pleasure as her pubes brushed his ass as she rolled her hips on it, stirring his walls with warm cum. And her licking turned into a passionate kiss that he was willing to react by kissing back.

The sex started to get better, as their balls slapped and her hand caressed his heavily loaded orbs while using her thumb to brush his pubes. The smell of sweat and their other fluids was relaxing him and made him enjoy the feeling of being stuffed more as her cum-bucket. She too enjoyed it, as well as the smell of his hair and taste of his skin and sweat. They were so lost in their pool of pleasure, that none noticed Sora had started to buck his hips back and forth to get into a rhythm with Queen.

'Oh god! My ass is burning up! I-It's insane!' He thought while feeling very excited at this as the Queen kept on fucking his ass and making him horny. 'I need to cum!'

The Queen herself gave a grunt before she felt Sora's dick begin twitching. She clenched her hand on the base of his dick, preventing him from cumming. "Not yet boy."

He groaned. "I want you…cum…"

She smirked. "How badly?"

He shivered at her hot breath on his ear. "I need to do…it…."

"Again, louder!" she bucked her hips, striking her 'husband's' prostate.

"I need it!" he exclaimed, mouth open and drooling.

"Say it properly!"

"I need your dick, my queen!" he cried and soon she returned, faster and harder than before. "Ahhh!"

"Ahahaha! I never knew you were such a little pervert, and for a woman with a bigger dick than you! If I had known so much sooner I could have saved so much time and made you into a proper fuck toy from the beginning."

He moaned while they were very closer with the woman's body pinning him to the bed and made him moan. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Her hips were angled at the right place to double his pleasure, and her hands went to her breasts to pinch, tweak and pull her heart-shaped nipples.

Sora had become a moaning mess hanging from her cock, the motions of her hips moving him until both couldn't hold it. When she knew it was time, she pulled him in for a deep kiss, and they moaned into the other's mouth.

With matching cries, they released loudly with his seed coating the floor, the bed, and even the walls from the most powerful orgasm of his life. She hit hers a split second later. Load after thick load of his and her seed traveled through his bowels, up Sora's stomach and finally came out of his mouth.

He moaned and coughed their mixed cum into their kiss, but there was no problem for she greedily drank it as his ass shuddered and milked her for the unmeasurable value she gained for him while his stomach was now as big as a giant tomato or pumpkin.

Pulling back to breathe, she smiled and swallowed the cum and saliva with a line of spit and seed connecting their lips, "Good, and very tasty, boy. Now, I believe the night is young." She pulled back, her rod and his twitching and firing some more loads, hers landing on his asscheeks, "How about I let you taste some more?"

Once she stopped painting his ass, he had a second to moan when the shackles disappeared. He landed on her bed while looking like a stuffed trick or treater. He panted while feeling his ass tingle from the insane amount.

Both looked equally sweaty and drenched in their combined cum as Sora felt his body and mind going into the darkness of lust.

Suddenly, she squatted over his chest and placed his face to her cock before his mouth was placed on the thick cockhead, which puffed up his cheeks.

"Clean it up you little slut."

He moaned and grunted with the thick phallus in his mouth as it slithered past his tonsils and into his throat.

The tight fit was like a glove for her, Queen mewled as her dick bulged his neck. Sliding deeper and deeper, she kept going until his nose hit her pubes and smelled her musk. The woman didn't stop, her balls smacked his chin as Sora was moaning with her cock in his mouth.

She patted his head like a dog's, urging him to move and lick.

The girth made it impossible to not lap at every inch of her underside. But the touch on his head, the gentleness with which she brushed his hair made him moan out with eagerness. And her and his seed combined tasted great. He felt his mind slipping away as he tasting everything and tracing his tongue on every inch of her cock.

She moaned as her dick pulsed inside him, and grinned when she felt only his saliva on it.

"Mmmm~" he moaned out when she pulled him off her dick, and then moved him to sit him on her lap.

"Night's young, and you aren't done yet." She held his arms, acting as his dick-throne as she moved him up and down with savage thrusts that made his cock bounce. That night he knew no rest. It was until dawn that he slept, with every inch of his body painted in her seed and Queen snuggling him from behind, her dick nestled in him.

(Next morning)

The Queen of Hearts' new 'husband' felt cushioned and warm when he woke up. A crimson blanket laid over him and the pillows under his head were so cushiony that he would be smothered if he hadn't noted something hairy on his bare bum. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was.

Then he felt a body stir next to him. Sora looked over his shoulder. Lying peacefully behind him was Queen, right arm tucked over his chest, the other next to his head. Both rested on their left sides, and her breasts were the pillows he slept on in her embrace.

Sora tried to get out, but gasped and bit back a moan when feeling her dick still deep inside him. She was peacefully holding him close to her body, her cock rested in his bowels, making him moan for some reason.

That woke her up with a semi tender smirk as he wiggled in her embrace, rubbing his still sweaty body on her equally drenched one.

The best part was the smell of their combined sweat and dried up cum made his head spin more. It left him horny and discombobulated when her right arm suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, burying her dick even deeper until his balls touched hers.

The boy let out a short yelp of surprise as he was once again fully pressed against Queen's body. He felt her flabby stomach on his back, her thighs cushioning his ass, the way her hands snaked and explored his fit chest, and her heavily loaded orbs tingling in excitement against his.

"You will not get away from me, so stop trying." Queen told him before rubbing her fat breasts on his cheeks. "After all, you are mine boy." She pulled out of him with a small pop, making him moan silently at the odd sensation as his gaping hole was shut as tight as before she used it. Queen grabbed at his cheeks and tilted his head back as she made him face his endowed lover. Her new 'husband' groaned before she kissed him deeply.

'Oh man, we just woke up and already I can feel her getting harder.' The boy moaned as his first kiss was taken by her, and it made him horny.

One of her hands started to move down the boy's back and grabbed an ass cheek.

Sora gasped and started to tremble as his mistress fondled him. "Mmm~"

Queen broke the kiss and smirked. "Your ass kept my cock nice and warm all night long."

Sora moaned as Queen leaned down and licked the boy's neck then moved both her hands down to his slowly hardening cock, its stiffness bringing him a great arousal to her body. He moaned and tilted his head back as the woman's hand clutched his member.

"In fact," she let go of his dick and pulled him up onto her lap which sunk her dick in deeper making him groan. "It's time for another go."

Sora moaned while the woman's fingers rubbed his ass cheeks. "B-But we just woke up!"

"So? You need to be taught to fuck with your lover every day, even while eating."

He moaned as she played with his body like a toy.

That was when she began moving his arms onto her chest and let him grab her chest before she lifted him by his ass cheeks up and then brought him back down making him groan and go wide eyed with his dick growing hard.

"Ooooh~" he moaned while feeling very excited at this while the Queen kept on moving him up and down like a toy.

"After I'm done, your ass will be taking the shape of my dick." She smirked while Sora just moaned in lust. "And then, I'll make your cock into a royal rod fit for a king."

"Ah~!" He moaned while his dick twitched at the movement. "N-Not so fast!"

But she didn't stop as she made Sora moan out again and again until she came into his ass and filled his still large belly with more sperm from her royal rod.

"AHHH!" He moaned out with lust while filling up with sperm.

"Drink it all up!"

Sora moaned again while feeling the sperm filling his entire body like crazy. "OH GOD!"

The Queen kept this up before she placed her mouth came over his cock and began sucking hard on it hard, inhaling his member with a hum when the boy's curly pubes met her nose.

"AHHH!" he groaned while grabbing her breasts in both hands as she sucked harder.

Queen licked his shaft then bit the cockhead gently, getting him to exclaim as his rod pulsed with life and want for her tight, warm oral cavern.

"D-Don't bite!"

She smirked while biting again as she moved her hands on her 'husband's' thighs and spread his cheeks as Sora moaned at the feeling of her hands rubbing his ass while being used like a dildo.

"I-I'm gonna cum!"

She released her jaw while gulping down the cum into her body as Sora was unable to contain his moans of lust.

Sora was unable to contain his moans while his hands held Queen's breasts on their own accord, guiding her by his own desires as he arched his back while moaning like crazy. 'Fuck! My dick is still sensitive!'

Queen stared up at Sora's moaning face, his opened mouth, the drool dripping down his chin, and his quivering body made her shaft throb. She smiled and dragged her tongue down his member. "Do you like it?" Queen asked as she continued the sucking.

He moaned while feeling so good right now.

Queen chuckled, her mouth still on the boy's cock, causing vibrations to move up and down the drool coated organ.

Goosebumps raced up and down Sora's body as he shuddered from the pleasure.

She grinned as she pulled her mouth away. "Do you really want me to fuck you that badly?"

Sora stared at her with lust as the Queen pulled him off her dick and placed him down while spreading his legs wide open. She then grabbed Sora's head with both hands and kissed him. He moaned with his dick and body getting so warm it was unbearable.

Queen stared at him with a smirk before she leaned down and licked his neck.

Sora put his hands on her sides while squeezing the fat rolls, making his dick harder with each squeeze.

The Queen reached over and coated her fingers with some of the still fresh cum from their previous love-making before reaching down and started rubbing Sora's hole.

Sora moaned at that while feeling his cock releasing some cum. "Oooh~"

"You will be a fine lubricant, my cute cock-warmer." The Queen said while Sora's buttocks were her dick-sleeve at the moment.

Sora blushed greater as he felt the dick going into his ass.

Queen kissed him deeply, her tongue slipping through the 'husband's' mouth. She took a long taste of his saliva with Sora feeling weak, mentally and physically that is.

Sora moaned as two of her fingers slipped inside his tight ring of muscle. This caused him to cum onto the sheets.

Queen pumped her digits in slowly, spreading them to stretch her 'husband's' insides. The boy's cock was in desperate need of attention, but he was too busy to reach down to stroke himself. Queen smirked and pulled her lips away though she kept her tongue in the boy's mouth, licking his lips and pulling his own oral muscle out by coiling around it like a snake.

Sora's moans became more audible and his hips started to shake.

Queen grunted while thrusting deeper into Sora ass, all the while amazed at how eager he was for her cock. "Just look at you, I'll bet you've always dreamed of being used as a sex toy, haven't you?"

The boy moaned while the Queen pulled her fingers out and hooked her arms under Sora's knees. "Eh?" Sora questioned as the lower half of his body was raised off the heart-shaped bed. Then his mistress slowly started to push her member into the boy's depths. "Oooooh!"

Queen pushed in all the way to the hilt and paused to savor the way her crotch met his pelvis and her pubes brushed his balls, as well as his throbbing member on her tummy. She leaned down and pecked Sora on the lips before admiring her work.

He was panting as his eyes were sensually half-lidded. Sora's eyes stared at the spot where he and Queen became one with an oddly hungry glint to them. His breath escaped him as she pulled back, so he groaned and turned his head away.

Queen pulled back and thrust slowly as her 'husband' moaned. "Come on, speak up you little slut."

"Ugh…" Sora moaned while sperm oozed from his cock.

"Feels good?" Queen asked with a smirk.

Sora moaned while feeling very relaxed. "Yes…."

"Come on, speak up."

"It feels...so good…" he moaned out while still trying to recall why he was trying to resist trying to be her toy.

"That's much more like, but you forgot something." she reached down and gripped his dick tightly.

"Ooooh~ Sorry….my queen~" he let out making her laugh.

"Good boy, but as punishment for not saying it before." she pulled out of Sora and flipped him over on his side. She then lied on her side and pulled the boy's leg up by his knee before she re-entered his tight hole. "I'm going to fuck you like wild Jabberwocky!"

Sora moaned louder while she crushed his prostate as Queen placed her free hand on his chin to keep him in place as she fucked him. Queen thrust, throwing away her restraints with wet, meaty slaps that were barely audible over the boy's moans. "Ahhh!"

Queen's thrusts were fast and powerful, filling Sora's insides with a burning heat. Using the arm that was holding Sora's knee up, she hooked the knee under her elbow and reached her hand down to the boy's cock to start jacking him.

Sora's fingers dug into the bed and he screamed into the woman's large chambers as he orgasmed.

Queen thrust in more powerfully, groaning as she did upon feeling his ass clench on her larger shaft. Her climax was coming soon, so she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply once again. Sora moaned out with lust into their lip lock as a second gush of spunk came from his slit.

Now that Sora was a moaning, climaxing mess clenching and unclenching on her thick phallus, Queen worried entirely on her own climax. She pushed Sora onto his front, spread his legs as far as they could go, and thrust.

Sora gasped while he felt her breath on the back of his neck and her balls slapped his own.

Queen's thrusts started getting faster. The lustful monarch grabbed the boy's hips and pulled Sora onto her.

Sora's muffled moans became loud cries of pleasure and pants of bliss that became music to the woman's ears.

Queen orgasmed in a hard, hot burst deep into him, once again with enough force that the boy was almost ready to hack up the seed that traveled through his body.

He tasted the sperm and subconsciously savored it even as it dripped down his chin. But before she finished gushing into the boy, Queen pulled out, flipped Sora onto his back and splattered the 'husband's' face, painting it white with more thick loads. Sora closed his eyes and felt the sperm oozing down his face and onto his inflated stomach.

Queen grinned and looked down at Sora's cum-covered face in triumph, but her grin turned into a sneer. "Did I say you could cum?"

Sora moaned. "Sorry...my queen…"

She then possessively nuzzled against the boy's back as she nestled her head against Sora's. "Now I'll have to punish you."

"Oh…." He moaned while the Queen's right hand slowly trailed down her cute 'husband's' body. "Mmm~"

"Which means I'll be getting EXTRA rough with you." Queen kissed him roughly, bruising his lips as one of her hands went in between the boy's legs and held his still hard rod.

"OOOH!"

Queen licked Sora's neck while squeezing and yanking his member with one hand and tweaking one of her nipples with the other. "Bad little sluts need to listen to their queen."

He moaned while the Queen squatting over the boy and not once letting go of his tool. She kept groping her teat, twisting her nipple as she aligned a dripping set of nether lips over his shaft. Her shaft throbbed at the memories of how it felt to have him inside her, and she couldn't wait. Sora merely watched in amazement as the moist flesh petals between her balls and ass crack hovered over him. Her feminine juices dripped on his groin, a few drops landing on his pubic bush and ball sack as she lowered herself.

Gripping the tool harder with a moan, Queen let his cockhead in, causing him to pant hard. She felt every bit of his flesh spear spread her walls, caressing them with slick ease thanks to their combined fluids still clinging on his manhood.

Sora let out a moan as she kept going lower and lower, her balls dangling as she sucked him into her core. "Ah ah ah!"

Due to her late husband's inability to please her, Queen bit back a yelp of bliss of her own as he crushed her innards, making them dance around his tool. Releasing her grip on his shaft, she dropped herself with a loud, wet smack of her large rear on his thighs.

Sora moaned as if possessed, his eyes jumping out of their sockets as drool dripped down his chin. Her balls rested on his pubes, her larger member smacked his smooth flat tummy, and she was having the time of her life feeling her cheeks smother his sack. "Ooooh!"

Bouncing already with wild abandon, the monarch didn't care about anything but release. Her pussy had been aching for a good rod and Sora's perfectly caressed her insides. Her nether lips were hungrily sucking him as if her life depended on it, her balls slapping on his pubes while her rod smacked his flat tummy. Her precum splashed and painted his chest and face with each jump as her asscheeks bruised his thighs. As she felt Sora's release approaching, Queen started to jerk her own shaft, jacking off to her 'husband's' distraught face which twisted into a true ahegao. "Get ready, because I'm going to suck up all you have!"

He moaned as both came at the same time.

Queen clenched her jaw with an ahegao of her own showing true bliss as her innards milked the boy. Crushing and drinking his spunk deep into her core, she moaned like a beast as she released her own cream all over him yet again. She kept jerking her tool, coating his face, hair and opened, panting mouth white with thick, large streams of seed.

As he laid there, tasting her oddly delicious phallus juices, he felt his body and taste buds becoming addicted to her juices and body. "Ah...ah...ah...ah…."

The Queen smirked at this point. "Keep it up, we have a lot of fun to finish up." she rose up off the dick and let sperm leak down her legs before moving down and pulled Sora onto her lap before jamming her dick right inside, making him yelp as she started to thrust upward. "I'm going to turn your slutty hole inside out!"

He moaned at this while feeling the cum covered dick bobbing in his ass, causing his rod to stand up.

"Come on, as your queen I order you to squeeze and milk my dick, pet!" She grunted while Sora moaned and began jerking off with his right hand.

"Ooooooh~ I feel so good~" he moaned with his eyes rolling into his head.

"Mmm… that's it… ah… right there, pet!" she groaned as Sora was turned around to face her and started kissing his lips as her chest and stomach bounced all over his skinny frame.

'It's too much….I can't take it!' He thought while his mind started to unravel at the seams and his darkness began to bloom in his heart.

The Queen kept this up for a while before suddenly cumming into him and expanded his stomach to the size of a small horse.

"MMMMM~!" he moaned into her mouth while feeling his dick twitch.

She kept on filling him up before moving him off her dick, stuffed several sheets into his now gaping asshole, and spread her legs apart. "Come on, finish your duties and fuck your mistress."

He panted and looked at the ass while feeling so hot and bothered he couldn't take it and moved over while trying to push his dick in with a groan due to the snug entrance.

She held his head with both hands and allowed both their stomachs to grind against the other while boy thrusted his dick, inch by inch, into the anus. "Come on, if you have the energy to moan your head off, you have the energy to give your queen what she demands."

"Ah! Ah ah ah!" He grunted out while thrusting harder into her ass while squeezing her fat rolls and felt his stomach rubbing against the stomach, making his dick twitch like crazy. "Yes my ooooh! Queen~!"

She smirked while grabbing his ass and squeezed the cheeks lovingly. "Move and fuck my ass like the horny little mutt you're acting."

He moaned while thrusting faster and faster as his cock began to twitch as the sperm was released into her ass, filling her up greatly and making her dick rise up and bump against Sora's stomach, making him cum even more.

"Ahhh!"

"Oooooh!"

Both kept on moaning and thrusting as the Queen was filled up to the brim while both their stomachs were the same sizes, all the while the Queen wanted to place the rod into her hungry snatch.

"That's it, that's a good little pet!" She cried out while Sora kept on cumming into her with eagerness.

"Oooh~" he moaned before he stopped cumming and felt a little tired.

She stroked his hair smoothly, and spoke sweetly to him. "You are drunk on my dick aren't you my pet? Oh yes, you love your mistress' cock so bad."

Sora moaned while looking at his lover with lust and a slight bit of madness.

"Well? How did it feel to fuck an ass not even my former husband ever felt?"

"It….felt good…" he moaned while squeezing her stomach with love. "More?"

"You'll get more if you prove to be a better husband." She said while Sora nodded with eagerness. "Now use that perverted rod of yours and use it on my pussy."

He nodded while moving his cock out of the anus and went right into her pussy as the dick went in between their stomachs and made them moan at the feel.

She continued to moan and groan to the pleasure of his thrusting dick.

Sora moaned while thrusting his entire cock into the tight folds and hit her womb.

Queen moaned as her dick became hard from the sensation of both stomachs colliding with each other like two giant moons. "Come on, you can do better than that."

He thrusted harder as his cock twitched in the folds while he grabbed the sides of the Queen's stomach and pressed his 'bulk' onto her, making the woman almost cum at the move. "As you wish my queen~!"

"Oh yes, now you're getting it!" She moaned while they kept on thrusting and fucking as they started to enter a passionate madness.

"Your insides are so warm and wet! I can't stop!"

"Then keep going!" She moaned while both their dicks started to twitch wildly. "And don't miss a single drop or I'll slice your head off!"

"Yes my queen!" He cried out while sperm poured into the Queen's womb as her sperm covered both with its white ooze. He moaned as they became covered in sweat and sperm as the stomachs caused the fountain to keep pouring out more sperm. "Ahhhh!"

The Queen moaned while they kept on doing this for a long while before Sora fell on his back, causing the sperm to go everywhere as it oozes from her slit.

"Oooooh….so good~"

The Queen, who wasn't satisfied yet, moved up and grabbed Sora's head before shoving it down onto her dick until her hairs where tickled his nose. All the while her still oozing dick released the thick sweet futa-cream into Sora's mouth, filling his mouth and stomach up as her eyes fluttered with lust.

The boy swallowed many times while trying to not drown by the amount of spunk filling his mouth.

After several minutesminutes of filling up her 'husband's' stomach to the brim, she let the dick out with a loud pop, while Sora licked up the last remnants of her seed off his white-stained lips as the sheets kept the remaining sperm locked in his body.

The show caused Queen to get rock hard again, making Sora smile with lustful eyes.

"D-Delicious…" he gasped, licking more seed off his cheek.

She smirked proudly at her newest lover. "If you want more, you know what to do, my king. But first… kiss your Queen."

Sora crawled up, with difficulty due to his stomach being the size of a yak, and over his lover before he kissed her, causing them to share Queen's seed, which turned both on even more.

She slowly leaned forward, pushing Sora down with until he was on his back, their stomachs bumping against the other. Once he was done swallowing her cum, Queen flipped him around and rammed into him from behind. She forced the boy on all fours as she pounded into him yet again with her balls slapping his. She held him by the chest with both hands, teasing his nipples as she licked her seed off his face.

"Come on Queen, come and make me your bitch!" He moaned as the Queen buried her monster deep into the young boy with a large thrust. "Yes! Fuck me! Harder!"

She sped up, slamming into Sora as it rocked the bed, causing it to creek as the bellies jiggled like mad. "Even after I claimed you already, you're still so tight!" stated the lustful monarch as she hammered into Sora. The moans, grunts and screams of the two filled the chamber. She grabbed Sora's arms and pulled back, arching the boy's spine. Sora's eyes went to the back of his head as she continuously pounded on his prostate.

"Oh yes, fuck me! Harder! Harder!"

"Come on, beg for it my pet!" she gave a strong thrust and slapped Sora's rear.

Sora moaned in pleasure. "Please, my queen, fuck me till I puke your seed!"

She gave three more thrusts and ejaculated deep into Sora's waiting ass. Sora himself came onto the sheets as their bellies made the bed rock even harder as they felt ready to cum again. She picked him up in her arms bridal style, walking to her shower as she used her belly to keep him from falling due to his now massive belly making him a bit top heavy. "It's about time we clean you up...and after that, some more fun."

(Later)

Sora moaned as his body was numb except for a repeated throbbing in his cock and ass, some pain in his stomach, and small stings where Queen had smacked her thick buttocks on his thighs to milk his tool dry.

Queen had begun her sex drive at day and it was night by the time he checked the time.

Sora couldn't remember how many times they had done it, he just knew that he was relieved when Queen finally went away to bathe, but felt like he wanted to join in so he could have some fun with her soft, mailable fat rolls. She left him there, coated in their still fresh cum, exhausted and with a happy smile on his face. "Mmmm~"

At this point, from all the fucking, he could barely even remember his friends or even wonder what they were doing right now.

That was when the Queen walked out of the shower, naked and showing her wet body, walked in as Sora saw her and waved.

"My queen, are we going to fuck?" He asked with a moan as his dick was now hard again.

"No, but YOU are going to having a nice drink." She said while Sora moaned as she walked over and allowed him to massage her balls with his hands while also letting his dick 'kiss' her tip. "Not even a full day and you're nothing but a slut."

He moaned while the Queen admired her handiwork while brushing her 'husband's' hair with her left hand. He then started sucking the cock as the Queen thought to herself.

'It's good to be queen.'


	15. Queen of Sheba and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Queen of Sheba and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emiya Residents-

"I can't believe it!" Taiga groaned while looking at the mail in her hands. "I just can't believe it!"

"What? What is it?" asked Shirou with concern.

She pointed to the letter, which was the mortgage for the house. "I forgot to pay and by kami! We need to get this loan payed or we're going to be kicked out!"

"Well let's just stay calm, how much do you owe?" He asked while seeing the payment, which was…

"999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999, 999 yen!" Teiga cried out with tears in her eyes. "And I don't have that kinda money!"

Shirou's jaw dropped while looking at the number. "...How?! How can we owe that much?! We make payments!"

Teiga cried. "I just forgot one day! One day!"

He groaned at this while having a hard time trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. "When do we need to pay it?"

"Next week." She sniffled. "Oh Shirou, how are we going to get this payed….wait. Let's….oh kami." She sniffled again. "Sell our clothes….sniff."

"Let's not go that far." he sweatdropped.

"Then WHAT?!"

"Look, I'll go talk to the bank, maybe this is just a mix up, there's no way our house is worth that much over one missed payment."

"But the bank is closed." She sniffled as Shirou cursed at this.

"Then I'll go tomorrow."

"But you have school tomorrow!"

"Look, it will be quick and I can miss one day right Taiga-nee?" He said with a worried smile, not knowing that a mailman was outside with a box in his hands.

Knock knock.

"Delivery for Taiga Fujimura Emiya!"

"Oh no, they probably sent loan sharks after me! Shhh!" Taiga cried out in fear while grabbing a wooden kendo stick. "You aren't getting me you moochers!"

"Hello? Delivery for Taiga Fujimura Emiya." The mailman said again. "Hello?"

"It's the mailman." sweatdropped Shirou.

"That's what they want you to think!"

He shook his head before walking to the door and opened it.

"Sign here."

"Thank you." He said while signing for it and took the box as Taiga looked ready to attack.

Which she did, but hit Shirou on the head hard with the wooden kendo sword.

"GAH!"

"Sorry! I got too excited." She chuckled nervously while Shirou rubbed his head in pain.

He looked at her in pain. "Still not going to give you dinner tonight."

"Aw come on!" She cried out as Shirou placed the box on the table. "I didn't mean it!"

"It still hurt, I think I lost some brain cells from that." He muttered out loud.

"Even if you turn brain dead you'll still survive!"

He sighed a little while looking at the box, which was addressed to him but didn't have a return address. "Huh?"

"What is it?"

"Well, this package doesn't have a return address." He said. "So either this is a scam or someone forgot about it."

Taiga blinked while looking confused. "Well what's IN it?"

"Hold on." He said while getting a knife. "Just have to cut the box open, that and make sure it isn't a bomb."

'That doesn't make things any better.' thought Taiga with a sweatdrop.

He looked for the knife while finding that all of them were in the dishwasher. 'Where are the extra ones?'

'Maybe it's drugs….oh kami no!'

"Hold this Taiga-nee."

She blinked as she turned to Shirou.

"I need to get a knife."

"Ok." She said while Shirou gave her the box, which was heavy for some reason. "Ooof!"

Shirou went to get a knife while Taiga gave it a slight shake.

'This is some heavy box, maybe it's body parts?' She thought while imagining a killer stuffing someone in a box. 'Just like that serial killer from ten or so years ago. But without the kids.'

"Found one!" He yelled while holding a butter knife.

Taiga saw him walking over to her while still thinking about the body parts. "Um Shirou, maybe we should be careful with this box."

"Why?"

"It might contain….body parts…"

"...really Taiga-nee?"

"Yeah! I mean you heard the urban legends about this stuff!"

"If it was body parts, then it would smell bad."

"...still!"

He sighed before taking the package and opened it with the knife. Only to smell incense and camel fur for some reason as he noticed the box was covered in incense candles, but he saw something gold near the bottom of the box. He reached down inside and pulled out a lamp made of gold making both their eyes widen. The lamp was large with a gold chain on both sides, a large curved and slit like eye on the lid, and had several dark spots near the spout and the lid.

"Woah! We're rich!" Taiga cried out. "That things gotta be worth a fortune!"

Shirou looked at the lamp while amazed at its quality. "Yeah, but why would anyone send us this?"

"Who cares? This is gonna help us pay the bill in no time flat!" She yelled with joy before grabbing the lamp, only to cause Shirou's hand to get cut from the sharp point of the spout, drawing blood.

"Ow!" he grabbed it with a hiss. "Taiga-nee watch it!"

"Oh kami! I'm sorry!" She said while the blood dripped onto the lamp. "Are you ok?! Do you need bandages? Rubbing alcohol? A surgery?!"

"No, but it stung." He groaned in pain while the blood kept on dripping from the cut. It went down into the interior of the lamp while he tried licking the wound.

"Don't lick it!" Taiga snapped. "You might get it infected!"

"Taiga-nee, it's my own blood, and I'm not infected."

"Don't care! Just stop it!"

He groaned while licking the cut, making Taiga very mad.

"I said stop it!" She snapped while grabbing his hand and dragged him away as the lamp started to glow and form tiny clouds from the spout.

(In the bathroom)

"There." She said while Shirou was covered up like a mummy, including his face.

"Mmmmm!"

"I know, you don't need to praise me." She grinned. "All I want is your love and some food."

"MMMMMM!" he let out before they heard a sound coming from the living room.

"What was that?!"

"MMM!?" He yelled while trying to move, but could only wiggle like a worm.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out." Taiga said while running out of the room, leaving the boy wiggling on the ground.

'Taiga-nee wait!' He thought while trying to wiggle on the ground.

(An hour later)

Shirou grumbled while wiggling on the ground, right near the bathroom door, as he almost made it out after so long. 'How can these bandages be so tight!?'

As he moved closer to the door, he felt his legs falling asleep while his ass was getting an itch.

'Aaaaah! Taiga-nee!' he thought before seeing the door open.

"Huh. This is an odd place." said a woman's voice that didn't sound like Taiga, but was kinda playful in tone. "And that is that? A throne, wow~ That's convenient."

'Huh? Who's that?' He thought while currently looking at the floor and was unable to see the woman at all. 'And oh kami! We have black mold...no wait. That's dried blood, oops.'

"Mmm, maybe I should go. There's a body in here...wait a body?!" The woman gasped before saying in a cheerful tone. "Oh! I wonder if I can pickle this body up….no no. That's too morbid, plus it would make Taiga upset~"

'Wait, she knows Taiga-nee? Is she the one who made that noise earlier?' He thought as the door closed and he was left in the room. 'Fuck!'

(Some hours later)

'Damn it! I need to pee!' he thought struggling in the bandages. 'Where's Taiga-nee?! I need to get out of these!'

As he struggled, he felt his body wanting to pee very badly, but he couldn't due to wanting to be free.

"Mmmmm!" He cried out while his pants started to get drenched. 'FUCK!'

That's when the door opened again.

"Shirou!" Taiga called out with a smile, and covered in soot for some reason. "Where are you...ew. What's that smell?"

"MMMMM!"

"Wait, have you been in here since I left?"

"MMMMMM!" He yelled while wiggling around in rage.

"Right, my bad." she moved down and started undoing the bandages.

Shirou gasped in relief while his pants were wet with pee. 'Damn it!' "Taiga-nee."

"I can explain, but I'll do it after you get some new pants."

He frowned while running to his room.

(One changing later)

'That was so embarrassing.' Shirou thought while walking out of his room. 'At least no one else saw that.' he reached the living room and looked around. "Taiga-nee! I'm done!"

"In here." She said while waving to him from the couch.

"So what's going on Taiga-nee?"

"I want you to meet our guest."

"Guest?"

"Yeah, but she's currently looking for a camel." Taiga sweatdropped. "So we have to wait until she comes back in."

Shirou looked lost at that. "Uh...but there are no camels around here."

"That's what I told her."

"And she's still out there?"

"Yeah, but she did tell me that a mummy was in the bathroom, but she didn't tell me it was you."

'So that's who it was.' He thought while taking a seat on the couch. "Is she a friend you made without me knowing?"

"No." She sweatdropped. "She just appeared in the living room and tried knocking down some stuff. But I stopped her….until she knocked me out with a fist made out of clouds."

"Wait what?"

"Believe me, it was crazy." She sweatdropped while Shirou looked completely surprised. "A cloud fist, what next? Getting hit by gems?"

"Just what did she look like?"

"Oh, well she-"

"I'm back~!" called out a very familiar voice. "And I didn't find any camels. Oh poo~"

"Actually, you can take a look for yourself, just try not to drool." teased Taiga.

Shirou sweatdropped at this before turning around. Only to see a tanned woman with a tiny black thong, dark black stockings with high heels decorated with a curved eyeball near the top of the foot, long purple hair with a long bushy tail at the end, a pair of pointed ears on her head, a long red cloth that went from the top of her neck, around the sides and covered her back and legs sans the front, two gold eyes attached to some ornaments on her sides, a gold headpiece with several gems stones near the top of her head and dangling over her forehead, a single gold eye decoration around her neck and between the black cloth that kept her red bra in tact, a small set of hips, dark emerald eyes with some red mascara on the sides of her eyes, black sleeves that ended near the elbows with red and gold bands with gold coins on both of her arms, a very high J cup chest, and holding a lamp on one of the side ornaments by the chain.

She smiled while walking into the living room. "Oh~ I see this is the other resident. Hello~"

Shirou popped a nosebleed and dropped his jaw while her chest bounced.

She then moved towards the couch and let the chest sit on his head. "So you want to talk about loans? Or maybe venues~?"

"WAH!" he cried out turning more red with Taiga snickering.

"Keep that up, he likes it." Taiga laughed.

"Oh?" She said before placing her breasts on Taiga's head. "Then this will cost you extra~"

"Hey!" she cried out with Shirou sighing in relief.

'That was close.' He thought with a blush. "Uh...so who are you?"

She turned her head to him while her ears twitched a little. "Ah~ I almost forgot. I'm Servant Caster, but if you want to know my name it'll cost you~"

"Servant? Huh?"

"You know, a Servant." She said with a cute smile. "Oh wait, didn't Taiga tell you about it? I told her and she almost attacked me~"

"You got me with a fist!"

"Mah mah~ You scared me before hand~" she giggled.

"Taiga-nee, what is she talking about? We can't afford any help around here."

Taiga grumbled at this. "Just hear her out and get your chest off my head!"

"It'll cost you~"

'Wow, she sure seems...greedy.' Shirou sweatdropped.

(One explanation later)

"And that's how I got here." The woman said while sitting on Shirou's lap. "So did you summon me?"

"...I'm….still trying to wrap my head around this." He admitted while feeling her hair and tail against his face.

"Don't worry~" she smiled as the tail wiggled against Shirou's nose. "It will be fine after a while, but are you a fan of economics?"

"N-Not so much." he blushed while trying to keep from getting any raunchy thoughts. 'Why did she have to be a bigger tease than Taiga-nee!?'

"Oh." She huffed. "I see, but Taiga told me you need some money."

"Yes, the loan is expensive."

"Ah~! So it's just that." She chuckled. "If you want, I could help you. But it will cost you a lot for my services~"

"Thanks, but with how much it is it's practically impossible, that's why I told her I was gonna talk to the bank and see if this was some mistake. We only missed one payment after all."

The Caster deadpanned before turning to him and placed her chest near his own. "Don't underestimate a Caster, especially one that knows how to manage a country."

His eyes widened and jaw dropped with Taiga snickering.

"So how much?"

He sighed while telling her the number, which made her giggle a little.

"That much? That's easy to fix." She chuckled. "Just give me a day or so and I'll bring you some economic stability~"

"Not possible." spoke Taiga. "Even if you are magic or something, that's still a shit ton of money."

"It is." She smiled while her eyes sparkled for some reason. "Just trust me~"

"Are you gonna tell us how?" asked Shirou.

She placed a finger on his lips and gave him a wink. "That will cost you~"

He blushed seeing how close she was and could feel some of her breath against his face.

She then whispered into his ear. "So what do you want to do? Feast? Bathe? Or perhaps have some…"

He turned bright red.

"Tutoring in economics?" She said while Taiga heard the last part and laughed.

"If you can get us out of debt, I'll take you out for drinks to celebrate."

Caster looked at Taiga. "As long as it's not excessive spending."

"What? No, I would, never right Shirou?"

"..."

"Shirou!"

He didn't answer while the chest moved towards his face.

Bong~

"AHH!" he let out jumping up and backwards, falling over the couch with a crash while blushing.

(Next day)

Shirou yawned while waking up to the sounds of birds. 'Ah, that's a peaceful sound to hear this early.'

As he got out of bed, he didn't noticed that something was looming outside the house.

'Maybe I should sleep in today?' he pondered looking at the ceiling. 'I don't normally do that, but it never hurts to break out of the norm.'

That was when he heard the ringing of a bell outside along with some fire alarms for some reason.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"WAH!" he screamed jumping up and hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

He covered his ears and moved to the door. "What's that sound!?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Shirou groaned in pain before the noise stopped and he noticed that Taiga was still asleep on the couch, naked.

"Zzzzzz."

He sweatdropped and shook his head. 'Taiga-nee.'

"Zzzz….pancakes...zzzz."

'Just what is going on outside?' he thought rubbing his ear and went to the kitchen. 'I'll check it out after getting breakfast ready.'

(One breakfast later)

He sighed while eating some pancakes as Taiga was now eating at the table with him.

"Nom nom nom!"

"Taiga-nee, you should keep your clothes on."

"I felt like being naked, plus we took baths together Shirou."

"When we were kids." he sweatdropped.

"When you were a kid, I was still a teen." She countered. "And a cute one at that."

He sighed at that.

"By the way, did you dream of your desert beauty by chance?"

He blushed with Taiga grinning making him shake his head. "That's not funny."

"But you have to admit, she is a beauty." She chuckled as Shirou kept on blushing. "Especially when she sat on your lap."

"Can we please talk about something else? Like what's with all the noise this early in the morning?"

"What noise?"

"The noise I heard when I got up."

"I didn't hear anything."

"What?!"

"Yeah, but I did see some tiny foxes in the house, but I chopped that up to me being tired."

"...you….saw foxes?"

"Yeah, tiny gray ones with turquoise, red and purple markings and tiny scarfs and gloves."

Shirou raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's true!"

"Yeah, it must have been a dream." He said while not seeing a tiny fox walking to his legs and looked at him in the eyes.

"Look! There's one right now!"

The fox then hid under the table as Shirou looked down.

"I don't see anything."

"Look under the table, quick!"

He looked under and didn't see the fox, only because it was now on his head. "Taiga-nee, I think you're still dreaming."

The fox waved at the woman with a eye grin.

"Your head!"

"What?" He said as Taiga jumped at him, causing the fox to vanish in a puff of smoke and for her chest to hit his face.

Bong~!

"Mmmm!" He cried out while he went on his back as Taiga's breasts were weighing him to the ground.

"Damn it! I missed!" she frowned before looking down. "Now it vanished."

"Mmmm!" He blushed while the fox was on Taiga's head, mooning her with a grin.

"Hey! Get off!"

The fox grinned while jumping off and ran away, but not before air kicking Taiga on the nose.

"Ow! Get back here!" She yelled while Shirou accidentally grabbed her chest and squeezed them tightly. "H-Hey!"

'Soft...wait. WHY AM I DOING THIS?!'

(Later)

"I'm going out for a walk!" Shirou yelled while right near the door.

"Help me find this stupid fox!"

"Sorry I need to go!" 'Before I lose it!'

"Just help me!"

"Ask Caster!" He yelled before running out of the house, only to see a giant bank near the gate with several camel statues near the front door and the words 'Jinn Bank' on it in gold letters. "What the-where did that come from?"

As he looked at the bank, he noticed that one of the foxes was walking into it, holding some gold bars and some stock papers.

"What the….?" he muttered while blinking. "There really is a fox."

The fox then noticed him and then walked into the bank as two more foxes walked under his legs.

Shirou rubbed his eyes. "Am I dreaming too? There's no way a bank can show up in the middle of the night."

That was when he recalled Caster's words and jaw dropped.

"How….just how….?!" he let out while a fox came by dragging a sack that seemed to jingle.

The fox then noticed Shirou and waved to him before pointing to the bank.

"Huh? You want me to go in?"

The fox nodded.

'Wait, I'm talking to a fox, maybe I really am dreaming, or going nuts.' He thought before the fox pointed to the bank again with eagerness. 'Then again, if I am, might as well see it through.'

(In the bank)

Shirou looked in and noticed it was full of camel statues, silk tapestries, and golden colored tables with quill pens on each separate tables and a large copper vault in the back of the bank with strange symbols on it. "Woah!"

The fox walked off as Shirou was stunned at the area around him.

"This place is incredible, but who owns it….wait…" he said while seeing Caster at the front, still in her attire and waving at him.

"Hello~ Welcome to Jinn Bank, what can I do for you today~?" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Jinn? You...did you make this bank?"

"Yep, with the help of my territory creation skill and my little jinns." She smiled. "Achat, Shtayim, and Shalosh. Aren't they just cute~?"

"Wait, are you talking about the foxes?"

"Yep~" she smiled while the foxes waved at Shirou. "But they are jackals actually."

"So...apparently everything you told us is completely true, right?"

Caster nodded while Shirou walked towards her. "So you want to get the loan paid for? Or get some revenue for something?"

"But wait, even if you got this open while we were sleeping, how are you getting money? I mean, don't you need to actually loan out money first before collecting it back with interest?"

"Oh that~ I just made a deal with my partner." She giggled. "I believe her name was Rin. And after I gave her some stocks and bonds, we agreed to make the Jinn Bank while I become the sole manager. And all she asked for was some cash to help her family financially, apparently after her father passed away, her family became semi broke. Something to do with a grail war gone bad. Anyway~ Want some cash~?"

"But how could you give her stocks and bonds? You're from a different time and place, shouldn't common currency be new to you?"

"In my eyes, money is money." She said with a grin. "But to know my secrets, you have to pay extra~"

"I can't, remember? We still have that huge loan to pay."

Caster moved over the table, her chest right on the cold wood, and trailed her right hand over his cheek. "That is why I suggest you make a transaction to my bank, I give you the money and you can pay for the remainders of whatever is left in your account at the end of the year~"

He turned red seeing her cleavage and gulped while averting his eyes quickly. 'How can she be so calm?'

"And to sweeten the deal." She said with a wink. "I'll let you have a credit card~"

"Uh...well...alright."

She smiled while taking out a pen and paper from her cleavage. "Sign here~ Oh and if you do it in the next ten seconds, you can poke my bosom~"

And cue him popping a nosebleed with wide eyes. "W-What?!"

"Kidding~" she giggled before whispering into his ear. "Maybe~"

'Oh Kami!'

'He is cute when embarrassed~'

(Later)

"Thank you~" Caster smiled while giving Shirou a gold credit card from her cleavage. "Please come again~"

"Thanks." 'I think.'

She smiled before seeing the clock and clapped her hands, causing the jackals to stop what they were doing. "Break time~"

They then turned into clouds and went into the lamp like speeding bullets.

Shirou blinked while she picked the lamp up.

"Well, I have a few hours to spare." She said while walking around the table and held his hand. "So, you and I are going out for lunch~"

He blushed red at this. "Y-You sure? I-I mean I don't wanna keep you away from your work."

"Oh relax, this won't be long~" she said while moving him closer to her shoulder. "Plus, think of me as your girlfriend, maybe fiancé? But that might cost you extra as well~"

"W-What?!" He cried out.

Her ears twitched while she smiled cutely at him. "So ready to go~?"

"Uh…." He said while feeling conflicted, embarrassed, and entranced with the soft looking ears.

"I'll take that as a yes~" she giggled before dragging him out of the bank. "Fufufu~"

"W-Wait! M-Maybe I should tell Taiga-nee first." He tried to say while Caster dragged him away.

"Don't be like that~ Just eat with me~"

"B-But what if people see your ears and tail?"

She tilted her head. "So cosplay won't work? Oh poo~"

"Uh...well maybe…"

"Great~! Let's go master~"

'What did I get myself into?!'

(Later)

"Mmm~ This fish is delicious~!" Caster said with joy while eating some sushi, all the while sitting on Shirou's lap in the sushi restaurant. "It tastes like swordfish from the sea~"

"G-Glad you like it, but you're on me." he blushed with a sweatdrop.

"So? You're my throne for today, that and I like your lap~" she said while her tail rubbed against Shirou's face.

That got him to blush more while people nearby whispered to each other.

Caster smiled while eating another piece of sushi, all the while savoring the favor. "Mmm~"

'This is REAL embarrassing!' He thought while red in the face as the hair tickled his nose and smelled like jasmine. 'But her hair smells nice.'

'Mmm, maybe I should get something else? Maybe miso soup?' Caster thought while looking very happy as a purple haired girl walked into the shop and saw them.

'Is that senpai, with a girl!?' Sakura thought with wide eyes as the woman saw her and waved.

"Hello~ Want to eat with us? It will cost you though~" she smiled.

"N-No thank you."

"Oh." She sighed. "Ok then, have a good day. Master, want me to feed you some fish? Free of charge~?"

"No thanks." he replied, Sakura wide eyed when she heard that.

'M-M-Master?!' She thought in shock. 'S-Senpai has a Servant?!'

"Aw, but you are my fiancé for the day~" she pouted while her ears drooped down. "And I was giving you the fish for free."

'Fiance?!' Sakura thought in shock. 'Senpai...and her….oh kami…..'

Shirou groaned while hearing a loud crash and saw Sakura, face first, on the ground. "Sakura!"

Her eyes rolled around while her mind was in dream land.

'How sad~'

(Later)

"That was delicious~"

Shirou and Caster walked down the street while the woman was leaning against his shoulder.

"Thank you master~ But I feel like having some desert~" she smiled as her hair swished around Shirou's ass. "Maybe some honey?"

"Don't know where we could get that stuff, except the supermarket that is." He said before seeing an ice cream parlor. "Maybe some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, never had any of it before?"

"No." She shook her head. "What is ice cream?"

"Frozen milk."

"Camel milk?" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"No, cow milk."

"Oh….camel milk tastes better though~" she said with a bit of disappointment in her tone. "So you're paying for it master?"

"Sure." He said while Caster hugged his arm, her chest pressing against his skin.

"You're so sweet~" she smiled happily.

(At the ice cream parlor)

Caster smiled happily again while eating a large sundae with honey, chocolate and sprinkles on it, as she sat on Shirou's lap again. "Mmmm~"

'Why did she have to sit on my lap again?' He thought with a blush while she laid on his chest, making him blush red. 'And why do I feel obligated to keep doing this?!'

'Mmmm, still not as good as camel milk~' she thought with anyone else there thought the two were a couple.

A very VERY kinky couple that is.

All the while Shirou was trying not to get a nosebleed, and failed as the ass was right on his crotch.

'This is bad, really bad! If this goes on too long, I might not make it!' He thought as Caster moved her head back.

"Master~ Do you want some?" She asked while holding a spoon near Shirou's mouth.

"N-No thanks, I'm good."

Her ears drooped. "Are you sure? It's free?"

'Oh no, now I'll feel bad if I deny it, but if I accept it, we really will look like a couple.'

Caster pouted. "Please? Just one bite~?"

"...ok sure."

Caster's eyes sparkled while her ears went back to normal as she placed the spoon in his mouth. "Ah~ You're so nice master~"

He hummed and bit into it while blushing.

That was when he noticed the others in the parlor were either giving him thumbs up or just looking away.

(Later on)

-Emiya Residence-

"That was the best lunch break ever~" Caster smiled while holding Shirou's left arm close to her body. "Thank you master for being a perfect fiancé~"

"You're welcome? I think." he blushed.

"Fufufu~ I won't charge you for this." She smiled as they walked into the house. "But you will be charged with staring at my bosom~"

"Eh?!" He blushed at that.

She smirked while Taiga walked to the door and noticed that Caster was nuzzling her head against Shirou's shoulder. 'So cute, just like him.'

"Wow, you two sure look happy." teased Taiga.

"T-Taiga-nee!" He blushed red.

"What did you two do while you were out?"

"W-We just had sushi and ice cream."

"While on master's lap~" Caster added. "A perfect throne."

"Oh really now?" Taiga smirked. "Anything else?"

"Well, I fed master some ice cream~"

"Wow, sounds to me like you two had a fun date."

Shirou blushed.

"And master was a perfect fiancé~" she giggled while her eyes sparkled. "Whoever master courts and one days make love to will be happy and prosperous~"

"Oh I'll bet they will." chuckled Taiga making Shirou groan.

"It's not like that Taiga-nee." He blushed. "It was a one time thing."

Caster's left ear twitched a little in confusion. "Huh? But I had planned some lunch breaks for the next year, all within standard payment that is."

"You hear that Shirou? She planned ahead."

He groaned at this while eyeing Caster's chest, which jiggled a little. 'Gah! I need to stop looking!'

"Master." She said with a smile. "Do you require me to wash your back~? Kidding~ Fufufu~"

"Hey, I don't think he'd mind." spoke up Taiga.

"Taiga-nee!" Shirou blushed while running away.

Caster blinked before whispering to Taiga. "Is this normal for master?"

"Don't worry, he's just shy."

(Some time later)

Shirou sighed while relaxing in the bathtub, all the while trying to keep himself from thinking about Caster. Which was really hard since he could still remember her breasts against his arm.

'_Mmm~ Master~_'

'Oh kami, she's to hot!' He thought with a red face. 'I mean...she's so hot and adorable! It should be illegal to be THAT cute and hot!'

Knock knock

"Who is it?" He called out.

"It's me master~" Caster called out. "I'm coming in~"

"W-What?!" Shirou yelled while Caster walked in, naked, and jumped into the tub.

SPLASH!

She smiled while on top of Shirou's chest. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your body is nice and washed~"

"C-C-Caster!" He blushed while feeling her breasts against his chest.

Caster smiled while not moving at all. "You know master, you have a cute face~"

He turned as red as his hair hearing that. "U-U-Uh…."

She moved closer to his face while whispering. "Perv~"

And cue him fainting and passing out on her chest.

(Next day)

Taiga chuckled while watching Caster and Shirou watching tv, while said woman was on Shirou's lap and busy wagging her tail in happiness. 'I never get tired of that.'

"Master~" She said while her ears moved up and down. "Are you feeling cozy right now?"

"I-I guess." He blushed while Caster turned her head to him.

"Good, because I'm going to lean back a little~"

He blushed while getting her hair in his face. He inhaled the jasmine scent more while she rubbed her rear against his groin making him stiffen up.

Caster smirked at him before looking at the tv and saw what was on, which was the film, Solomon and Sheba, and frowned a little. "That man looks nothing like Solomon."

"Well that's because it's just a film, all of them are actors."

She rubbed her rear on the groin again. "I understand that, but this film is nothing like what actually happened."

"Yah!" he jumped at the move.

She sighed a little. "I mean, the hair is wrong. It's white and braided on the left side. And his eyes were pure gold~ Ah, good times~"

"M-M-Maybe you could sit somewhere else." he groaned. 'Don't get hard, don't get hard!'

But the crotch got hard.

'Shit!'

"Mmmm, no~ I like it here~" Caster smiled. "It's nice and HARD~"

And cue Shirou turning as red as a cherry.

She smirked and moved her hands around his cheeks. "And you look taste~ Kidding~"

And cue him popping a nosebleed.

Caster then patted his cheeks before grinding her rear again, and then saw Shirou looking red in the face. "Want to know my name~?"

"S-S-S-Sure."

She whispered into his ear. "My true name will cost you extra, but I'm Sheba~"

He gulped while feeling her hand move down his side which was enough to make him groan and pass out.

Sheba blinked. "Oh poo~ I guess he was too entranced at my body~ Fufufu~"

(Later)

Shirou blushed red while getting changed and trying to avoid thinking about Sheba's body. 'I should have taken an extra cold shower.'

'_Master~_' said a mental image of Sheba. '_Let's cuddle~ Free of cost~_'

"No! I can't!" he shook his head. "It'd be too easy and tempting, I don't wanna break under teasing in case she's just all for joking and nothing else."

And cue an image of Sheba's naked chest in his head.

'I need to figure out a way to handle this, I just hope I don't get any dreams involving her or I'll never get any sleep.' He thought while not knowing that Sheba was on the bed, under the sheets, and making sure not to breath too much as she waited for him to enter the bed.

'Fufufu~ This will be good~'

Shirou turned and slowly pulled the sheets back before going wide eyed and jumped back. "S-Sheba?!"

"Hello~" she smiled while extending her arms out. "Care to cuddle~? It might cost you a little though~"

"H-H-How long have you been under there?"

"Since you walked in, naked~" she smirked with Shirou staring at her breasts and covered his nose.

"P-P-Please go back to your own room!"

"Mmmmm, no~" She said while grabbing him and placed him on the bed. "Not until you solve my riddle~"

"R-R-Riddle?"

"Yep~ What is cute, but has no weakness?" She whispered in his ear. "But has soft fur?"

He blinked while a bit stumped. "Uh….a picture of a puppy?"

"Nope~"

"A kitten?"

"Nope~"

"Two hamsters wrestling around in their cage?"

"Nope~"

Shirou then looked at the ears and placed a hand on the left ear.

"Hyaaaaa~" she cried out with a blush. "My ears are sensitive….hyaaa…."

'Oh Kami is that cute.' he thought giving it a rub.

Sheba cried out again while her ears got rubbed again and again. "Hyaaaaa~"

'Even cuter.' He thought before Sheba grabbed him and pressed him against her chest.

"That's it~! CUDDLE ATTACK~!"

He blushed at this while trying to breath against the mounds. "MMMMM!"

"You asked for it~!" She smirked while her ears twitched up and down.

'So soft.' He thought while taking in the jasmine scent from her body. 'Wait, no! Don't focus too much on them!'

But it was too late as he kept thinking about her body and how soft her skin was.

Sheba kept on cuddling with him as her tail moved from side to side under the sheets. 'This feels good~'

'Damn it, I need to turn the tide!' he thought reaching up and grabbed both ears.

"HYAAAA~!" She gasped out while hugging tighter.

'That didn't work!' he thought while feeling his air get thinner. 'I can't….breath…'

Sheba loosened her grip before she rubbed Shirou's head lovingly and sung sweet words into his ear.

He blushed while feeling himself start to blackout due to the lack of oxygen. However as he did so, he heard something in his ears.

"Master~ You will be like Solomon, I promise you that~" Sheba whispered while looking serious for a second.

'Huh?' he let out before passing out.

Sheba kept on rubbing his head before leaning down and kissed his forehead. "That will be our little secret, Shirou~"

(Omake)

"So Shirou, when are you and Caster gonna give me nieces and nephews?" asked Taiga right as Shirou was on his way out the door to visit Sheba's bank.

"W-What?! Taiga-nee!"

"Be honest, I know you and Caster are fiancés." she teased. "After all, you ARE going off to visit her at work, kinda like when a wife brings her husband a boxed lunch."

He blushed. "Taiga-nee! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it?" Taiga smirked with a evil grin.

"I-I'm just going to see how she's doing, that's all!" He blushed.

"That's it? No banging in the vault or groping each other's asses?"

"None of that!"

"It's fine, if that's what you're into I'm not gonna judge."

He ran out of the house and right towards the bank. There he saw more foxes dragging bigger bags of money to the back. They waved at Shirou before he noticed Sakura hiding behind one of the camels, looking a bit…..mad.

'What's Sakura doing here?'

'This Servant will not have senpai!' She thought in anger as Shirou walked behind her.

"Saku-"

"EEP!" She jumped before running away in shock.

"-ra?" He trailed off while the foxes resumed entering into the bank. He turned and walked to the counter while seeing Sheba counting gold coins on a scale.

"One hundred and two, one hundred and three…" she countered while her eyes sparkled like crazy.

"Hey Sheba."

But she was too distracted with her work to hear him.

"Sheba."

Again she ignored him.

"Hey Sheba!"

Her ears twitched a little as Sheba was thinking about the amount of gold and the revenue that it will make in the long run.

He sighed before ringing the bell.

"Oh! Hello welcome to…." she turned and smiled at Shirou. "Master~! You came!"

"Hey Sheba, I thought you forgot about me." he joked.

"Sorry, busy today~" she smiled. "So what brings you here? Wait, did you want to stare at my bosom again, my my~"

"N-No." he blushed. "I-I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

"Oh, well I'm fine~" Sheba giggled. "What about you?"

"Pretty good, Taiga-nee messing with me as usual."

"I see~" she said while moving over the table a smidge. "So she wants children? My, she's thinking ahead~"

He blushed before Sheba grabbed a piece of paper and jotted something down before giving it to him. "What's this?"

"Read it~"

He was confused, but did so, and saw an amount scribbled on.

"That's how much my virginity is~"

He blushed red before having a nosebleed, which caused the paper to be dyed crimson.

"So want to pay later or right now~?"

"Oooh…" he let out before falling back and passing out on the bank floor.

Sheba looked down before smirking as she pulled out a second piece of paper that was under the first one. "I guess he'll have to wait until later to see the marriage papers~"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	16. Sari and Bumblebee

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Sari and Bumblebee

Series: Transformers Animated

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves on the planet Cybertron with all bots there's currently going about their day while feeling more relaxed and reassured then they had in eons. The war was over, Megatron was in prison, and the remaining Decepticons were being rounded up one by one. Meaning now the Autobots could enjoy themselves to an early vacation with a new added member to the large planet, Sari Sumdac the techno-organic Autobot from earth.

After the war ended she demonstrated her numerous skills to the council, it was reviewed that she was part minicon and as such was given a regular maintenance job, rather then a spot where she could fight, like she wanted. This meant she had to work alongside the other minicons to keep the Autobots up and working since their job was assisting in repairs to any Autobot in times of need along with keeping the non-sentient machines working as well.

Right now we see her currently carrying a box down a hall and towards a lab. "Man this bites, I have way much more to offer then just manual labor." She muttered to herself. She got to a door and pushed in the numbers using her elbow before the doors opened and she walked inside where other Minicons were working on components too small for large Autobot fingers. "I mean look at me, I got kick butt weapons and a way to get around, but nooo, just make me into a repair girl." she took the box over to a conveyor belt and dumped out it's contents of broken components.

A small robot that was white with a yellow visor and black limbs walked over and let out a few beeps with Sari making sure the box was completely empty.

"Aw come on Leader-1, I just got done carrying this stuff down here. Can't you send someone else to go fix Sentinel's personal computer? He probably won't even let me get near it."

He let out another series of beep and shook his head before pointing to the door with Sari groaning.

She turned and was about to head out before a wristwatch like device on her arm let out a ring that Sari longed to here. She smiled as she looked at it and pumped her fist. "Sorry, looks like my shift is over."

Being half organic she was given a few liberties regular bots didn't normally have. One of which was an open time period she had to herself, most of which was spent sleeping. And of course naturally to eat since her body had to take time to adjust to using energon to keep going and to make up for the lack of human food on the planet.

Leader-1 had no choice but to let Sari leave or she'd report him to the council. He watched her walk off while shaking his head since now he had extra work.

Once Sari was out on the streets she activated her skates and zoomed off. She skated past any Autobots in the streets while trying to keep from getting squashed by any.

"Just gotta get home, then I can relax." She smiled to herself and took her regular shortcut in the alleys home when suddenly she started hearing moaning up ahead around the next corner. She skidded to a stop and was confused before putting her skates away. She approached the corner and sneaked a peak. She saw what looked like two Autobots extremely close to each other. one was a Femme two wheeler with a pink paint job with her hands on a wall as she stood bent in a bent over position.

"Ah! Ah! Oh yes!" she moaned in euphoria. "Give me more!"

"You got it hot wheels." Spoke a blue subcompact with a winged helmet and a broad chin holding her hips. He moved against her faster while Sari ducked behind a corner and was confused.

Sari watched as the mech slammed his hips against the Femme's backside making her moan out.

"Ahhhh yes! Ram that plug in my frontal port!"

"Oh Primus yes! Ah! I'm gonna... overload!"

"Wait for me! I'm getting close!" moaned the Femme gripping the wall tighter before arching her back and screamed throwing her head back.

"Ahhhh"! Groaned the mech before they seemed to both their eyes lit up like headlights for just a moment before they were left breathing heavily. "That was…. spectacular."

"You took...the words out of my mouthplate." she said back to him before he took his plug out of her.

"If you're still not satisfied we can go on more round." He smiled before prodding at her exhaust port.

"Ah!" She gasped then frowned back at him with a glare.

Sari winced as a 'SLAP!' rang through the alley before the Femme went by without even noticing her.

"Mechs, honestly." she scoffed while Sari blinked and looked to see the Mech rubbing his cheek.

"Femmes, who can figure them out." he muttered before transforming and drove away through the other end of the alley while Sari was utterly confused and stunned.

"Cybertronians can have sex!?" she felt her mouth drop before shaking her head. "Holy cow, this...this is….just wow. I need more information." She activated her skates again and went even faster than before to get back home.

Said home was a smaller building compared to the others in the city, which also had a number keypad outside the door, but being as small as she was Sari had a remote in her wrist watch that let her open the door herself.

She raced inside as fast as she could with the door closing behind her. She then went to the computer and started typing on the keyboard searching for subjects under "sex" as well as other words she was familiar with, but only got "0 results". "What? How can that be? I literally just saw it in front of my eyes!" she kept typing before the doors reopened before Bumblebee walked in.

"Hey Sari, I came on by when I saw you were getting off work."

"Huh? Oh, hi Bumblebee." She waved.

"So how was work today?"

"Leader-1 is a slave driver, he's almost as bad Megatron." she frowned while typing away and hit search.

"Easy on that comparison Sari, he might seem like it, but at least he's not like Sentinel Prime, having to deal with him for such a long time made me wanna go haywire." Bumblebee spoke before he looked at the computer. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Oh! Nothing." she replied trying to cover the screen.

"Sari." He spoke and pulled her away from the screen and read the previous searches. "Sex? Fuck? Cock? Pussy? Sari what do these all mean? What are you trying to find?"

"Um...they're...ugh! Alright I'll tell you," she groaned. "but you can't tell anyone, not even our friends."

"How come?"

"Well….it's kinda personal….on my way home, I saw two bots…. Having sex."

"Sex? What's sex

"You seriously don't know? When a mech and a Femme….ugh, how do I explain this to a Cybertronian?"

"A mech and a femme?" He questioned before looking absolutely shocked. "Do you mean interfacing?!"

"Yeah! I mean if that's the word you use it on here, than yeah, I saw them interfacing in an alley."

"Seriously, is there no decency left on Cybertron!?" he cried out while shaking his head with Sari raising an eyebrow as he set her down.

"So Cybertronians do that a lot too? Cause back on Earth we call that sex, banging, fucking, but others call it making love."

"Well no wonder you couldn't find any information, you were using Earth expressions." he moved over and started typing in before hitting search and millions of results popped up instantly. "Try now."

She looked at the screen and scrolled through the numerous links and pictures. "Oh...oh wow...look at all this. You're more like humans then I thought."

"Just try not to get hooked on the stuff or you'll end up a weirdo."

"So if you guys can have sex does that mean you can also have babies like humans?" Sari asked him.

"No I'm pretty sure that's only a human thing." the yellow subcompact stated. "We use protoforms to reproduce."

"Then why have sex at all if not to have kids?" Sari asked

"Mostly for the sheer pleasure of it."

"But how? I mean, I get how humans can like it because of friction, but with you guys being all...metal, how does that work?"

"Well friction works with us too, but the best part is when our energy builds up and we overload. When both bots hit their overload at the same time, there's a surge of energy that joins their sparks together for a split moment. But that moment feels like an eternity where you have a thousand conversations at once. It's like you instantly know everything about each other and what they experienced in life." Bee explained.

"Wow," Sari marveled. "it sounds so... intense."

"Yeah, it does." Bumblebee nodded with a smile.

"Have you ever done it?" she asked.

"Well…" he moved a hand behind his head looking at the ground awkwardly. "No."

"So you're a virgin?" she smiled and held back her giggles.

"Why do humans have so many weird names for things?" he asked while confused at why she was giggling. "What's a 'virgin'?"

"Someone who's never had sex. On Earth some people consider them losers."

"Hey! I'm no loser." he frowned with a huff.

"I never said you were." remarked Sari who sat down while holding her hands and looked at the floor. "Honestly all I got told were the basics when it came to sex to tell me how babies were made, but honestly? Your version of it sounds a lot safer cause Tutorbot mentioned people not using protection can lead to a lot of unwanted pregnancies." she said while reading more of what was on the computer screen before something caught her attention. "Wait a second, 'Minicon compatible plug'?"

"Oh yeah, that's the plug needed to allow the Minicon to hook up to us. It's just above the primary plug."

"Wow, so you guys have two cock's?"

"Well if you wanna use that word, then yeah." he replied.

"Can I...can I see?" She asked.

"What?!" he let out in shock. "You want me to show you my plugs?"

"If it's not too much to ask, I only saw what a human's penis looked like when I looked it up one night, but my dad nearly caught me and I never did much more after that. But if it makes you feel less embarrassed I can take off my dress."

"W-What?" he blushed.

"I mean, wouldn't it make sense? If you're showing me your privates, me doing the same might make it less awkward." remarked Sari with her own blush. "Besides its just the two of us."

"W-Well, yeah, but I mean...um...uh… are you sure?"

"How about I take my clothes off first and if you're still unsure, we can forget about the whole thing."

"Well…. I guess if you're okay with it."

Sari smiled before she stripped down to her shoes and stockings. "There, sorry I'm not that big, but I'll probably fill out, eventually." she said feeling a little more self-conscious then she thought she would. "Okay. Your turn."

Bumblebee sighed and nodded before going over to sit on the couch, a the groin area on his body began to open up with what looked like two metal poles rose out.

"Oh wow." Sari blinked moving closer, then climbed on the couch, and put her had to the larger rod.

"C-Careful Sari, they're sensitive." groaned Bumblebee with Sari lightly caressed the head of smaller one making Bumblebee gasp in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I can work with these." smiled Sari who then gripped the smaller rod and slowly stroked it.

"Ah!" jolted the large bot making her giggle.

"You really are sensitive."

"I tried telling you." he groaned.

"Wow, it's a lot warmer than I expected too." she said before running her thumb over the head where she felt a small node on the tip.

"Eep!" squeaked Bumblebee jumping. "W-Watch it!"

"Oops sorry. Here let me make it all better." she said with a smirk before kissing the tip.

Bumblebee's optics widened making him stiffen up straight at the sudden move. "What in the allspark was that!?"

"Uh a kiss? Don't cybertronians use their mouths like this?"

"No, not really. That's just weird."

"You might not thinks so in a few minutes." Sari grinned with a glint in her eye.

"Wait, what are you-AH!" he was taken by surprise as she wrapped her lips around the tip of the smaller rod and started sucking. He felt his body jolt with energon due to the odd sensation that went through him. "Wha-What is this!"

Sari slowly pulled back and made a pop as the rod left her mouth. "On Earth it's called a blowjob. You like it?"

"Like it? It was...it was wow!"

That made Sari giggle. "To be honest I've never really done that before."

"Can you do it again?" he asked.

"With pleasure." she said before she started sucking him off again.

"Ohhhhh~ by the allspark." he gasped with throwing his head back due to the increased pleasure that ran through his body. 'I've never felt something this great before!'

Sari tried to hold back a giggle before noticing the rod began to hum. 'Huh? What's going on?' she thought and took her mouth off it. "Hey Bumblebee, why's it humming?"

"I...um….was about to overload." he hesitated to answer

"Already?"

"Yeah." he admitted in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She said. "I'll just work the other one." she moved her head over to the larger rod before giving it a slow lick to the tip.

Bumblebee groaned while Sari went ahead to flick her tongue fast over it. She then used her breasts to tit fuck it. She tried using her hands to rub them around it, making the Autobot squeak from the new sensation. 'Great vector sigma!'

"I never thought these would be so handy." she smiled and looked back to see the priceless expression on Bumblebee's face. "You look like you're having a good time."

"I am, these feel squishy!" he groaned making her frown. "I-I mean that in a good way! So very good."

"So you like my tits on your 'minicock'?"

"Primus yeah! Wait, miniwhat?"

"That's what I'm calling your smaller plug here. It's a lot less of a mouth full than 'minicon adapter plug'."

"Huh, minicock...I like it." he said mostly to make her happy so he could keep enjoying the soft warm flesh on his rod.

"Good." she smirked before she started to lick the tip faster as she squeezed her chest against it harder. 'I'm not sure if I can take this whole thing, but I can at least try just the tip.'

'Oh man, the more she uses her tongue the more my spark gets stronger.' he thought looking at the ceiling before gasping and froze completely at the sensation of something moist and spongy envelope and suck on his tip. "Oh Primus almighty!" he let out and slowly looked down at Sari who was had her mouth on the tip of his minicock.

'Alright, I got some of it!' she mentally cheered before taking note of the metallic taste. 'Wow, it feels like I'm sucking against a girder.'

"Oh! Oh Sari! S-Sari! What are you doing to me!?"

She pulled her mouth off making a popping noise and giggled at him. "Making you feel better than any coat of polish that's for sure." She said rubbing the excess saliva along the rod. "You sound like you never heard of a blowjob before."

"A blow what?"

"Ho boy." Sari sighed sounding almost disappointed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just nearly forgot who I was talking to."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

She sat up and looked back at him. "It's not that I'm not enjoying myself Bee. I just….gotta put in a little more work than I first realized."

"You mean about telling me all this new great stuff? Cut me some slack, it's not like I went off and researched what humans did to feel good."

"I'm not blaming you Bee, I'm just feeling a little stupid for not going over every detail." She admitted turning towards him and scratched. the back of her head.

"Well….oh! What if I did something to make you feel good?" he suggested with a smile. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I am LOVING this, but I'd feel bad if you didn't get a chance to have fun."

"Well...there's one thing I want to try, but…"

"Come on Sari, we can at least try."

"...alright, but you're gonna have to open your mouth first, I need to see your tongue." she spoke.

"My tongue?" he raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Okay." he opened his mouth and Sari looked inside.

The appendage was human like, but seemed to moved like it was made of liquid metal.

"Okay' I think that'll work." Sari smiled with a flush in her cheeks. "Pick me up and hold me over you mouth."

"If you say so." he reached down and picked her up by her waist and held her over his head. "Now what?"

"Now, eat out my pussy."

"Huh?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Right, alien robot." Sari mentally facepalmed. "Work your tongue on my port."

"Oh! Ok, that makes more sense...I think." he remarked while moving her spot over near him while she spread her legs when he suddenly took notice of how wet she was. "Uh, is it supposed to be….oozing!"

"That's how you know when an earth girl is aroused." she clarified. "It means she's ready and waiting to feel good. Also it works as lubricant for the guy to slide in easier when we fu-er, interface."

"Wow, that's handy." he remarked before sticking his tongue out. "Sho jusht rub thish righ' here?" he questioned before licking her moist slit with the tip.

"Woah!" she jumped and shivered from the cold sensation. "Y-Yeah, like that?"

"Huh?" Bumblebee blinked before smacking his lips. "Sari, you taste like… energon."

"Wait, I do?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean not exactly, but there's a similarity." he remarked before giving the spot another lick making her stiffen up as he moved his tongue up and down. "Yeah that's definitely energon. It's actually pretty good. Sari do you know what this means?"

"That apparently I sprung a leak?" she guessed cluelessly.

"Your body naturally produces energon!" he smiled. "It means you don't need to ever worry about relying on that food and water stuff humans need to stay alive!"

"I'm not 100% sure about that, but it's still pretty interesting." she said before giving him the bedroom eyes look. "For now let's just keep this between us. Otherwise you'll have to share me with other bots."

"What? No way!" he spoke with determination before his tongue lapped at her slit again, but faster.

Sari moaned as her friend licked her most private area like a dehydrated dog. "Ah! A-Ah! W-Woo, someone sure is greedy." she teased playfully. "Ah sweet spark of Primus!"

'Wow, hearing her say that is actually getting me more revved up.' he thought before putting his mouth on her slit. His tongue moved even faster and harder making Sari's eyes widen as she threw her head back and buck her hips against his mouth.

"Bee! You're driving my pussy crazy!" she moaned with Bumblebee tasting more energon against his tongue. "Oh! Ah! yes! YES!"

The two continued until Sari felt her stomach tighten. "Wait! Hold on Bee...Bee? Bumblebee stop!" She said, but he wouldn't listen. "Bumblebee, I said stop!" She said before kicking him on his forehead.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked with a frown.

"I told you to stop, I was about to overload!" She frowned. "Put me down."

"Oh, sorry." he set her down carefully while looking away. "I guess I got too carried away."

"Ya think?" Sari remarked looking mad. "Did anyone teach you that when a girl says 'stop' you stop?"

"Uh...Sari? You DO know that you're the first one I've interacted with, right?" he asked bluntly making her raise an eyebrow

"Say what now?"

"Yeah, I mean when I first came online I've mostly been around bots like me, I never really had time to interact with any fembots."

"And no one ever gave you the talk about interfacing or gloated about how they interfaced with a Femme?"

"I didn't say they didn't, but I've never been up close to one before."

"Well, I guess I can let it slide this one time, but remember this Mister, when a girl says stop then you stop." Sari scolded waving a finger at him.

"But if it feels so good, why would you wanna stop?"

"Because you big yellow goof. You wanna save your overload for the main event. From what you said earlier overloading with a partner is way better than overloading on your own."

"Sorry, it's just when I tasted more of your energon, I guess I lost myself there for a second."

"Well I guess I can't really hold it against you for being a virgin." she sighed. "But just keep that in mind, and remember to keep it together because that bad boy is going in here." she said pointing to his minicock.

"Are you sure it'll fit? I don't wanna hurt you Sari. What if it's not compatible with your port?"

"Oh don't worry, my port stretches." she grinned while leaning against the back of the couch, spread her legs, and reached down to spread her folds. "The real question is, can you handle it?" she challenged.

"Are you kidding? If I can survive fighting decepticons and help bring down Megatron, then I can handle this no problem." he said lifting her up. "Just tell me if it's too much."

"Trust me, anything you can handle, I can handle." she said before he placed her above his pelvis.

"Alright, brace yourself." he said lowering her down on his cock.

Sari bit her lip feeling the cock pushing into her and tried to keep from yelling out. 'Primus preserve me!'

Bumblebee groaned while feeling the tight insides coil around him. "You're so warm." He said while pushing against something inside her. "Hey, what's this?"

"M-My hymen." She said with a blush. "Once you tear it... neither of us will be virgins anymore. By earth standards at least."

"Isn't that gonna hurt you?"

"Apparently yes from what I've read about it, but only for a while." she spoke before bracing herself then moving down against the minicock with a grimace. When her hymen broke she let out a scream of pain.

"Sari!" jumped Bumblebee.

"STAY STILL!" she snapped with a scowl while gritting her teeth, with tears forming in her eyes. 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It hurts, it's like I just impaled myself on a hot pole!'

"Uh...anything I can do to help?"

"Just sit still or I'll rip your spark chamber out!" She growled with her eyes screwed shut as she whimpered

That made him nervous "Ok ok, I won't move." she must have been in alot of pain. 'I hope it wasn't because I was too big.' he hated to think he had hurt his friend in any way

It was another few minutes before Sari wiped her eyes and calmed down. "Alright, I think I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just let me-" as she moved up she felt the pain suddenly replaced with a pleasant tingle. "Wah!"

"What is it? I swear I didn't move!"

"Hold on." She said before going down and felt the pain return. "Gah!"

"Sari!"

"It's okay, it's not as bad as before." she winced with a smile. "It kinda feels good, but let's take it slow right now." she moved up feeling the tingle return and let out a moan.

Bumblebee's optics widened while letting out his own groan feeling riding his plug.

"Oh holy Primus." moaned Sari feeling the last of the pain fade. "I feel like I'm getting stuffed like a turkey!"

"Sari you feel amazing." groaned the bot while feeling his body shiver, but the good kind. "Your insides are wrapping around my plug."

"T-That's because it's so big!" she replied with a smile. "If I knew this felt this good, I would have started sooner!" she said before leaning against his chassis. "Try and move it while I move down."

"Yeah, you got it." he nodded before grabbing her waist and tried to push his rod in deeper making both groan while Sari moved her hips against it with it going in deeper making both cry out.

"Oh! Oh yes! That's it Bee! Like that!" she moaned feeling her spot stretch open wider making her moan her head off. "Ngh! Yeah, give it to me!"

"I'm trying, but I don't wanna hurt you!" he said looking down at her.

She reached up and grabbed his face and frowned. "Bumblebee, I want you to GIVE IT TO ME! Don't you DARE get gentle on me, got it? Now move your slagging hips!"

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted quickly and in fear before she started to bounce her on his rod making her moan with him groaning since her insides got tighter.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck!" she hollered with gritted teeth. "This is amazing! Oh yes! Oh Bumblebee!"

"Sari! Your port is so warm and tight! I'm amazed you can take it all!" wailed Bumblebee. "I'm not gonna last much longer! I'm gonna overload."

"Not yet! Wait for me!' she moaned while feeling her body growing hotter. She sat back and rubbed her tits. "We're doing it together. Are you happy Bumblebee? Look at what you've done to me! I'm turning into a pervert."

"S-Sorry Sari! I'm not gonna make it! I'm overloading!"

"Me too! It's gonna be big!"

"SARI!" Bumblebee hollered as his optics glowed a bright blue.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sari's body shuddered to her very core as a surge from Bumblebee coursed through her and her own eyes did the same as his.

In that one moment it was like they were living each other's lives as memories and experiences were exchanged between them. They cried out while feeling amazing without removing themselves from the other. They came down from their high and took labored breaths.

"Ah...ah...ah….what…..was….that?!" gasped Sari.

"Remember...what I...told you?"

"Wow...so THAT'S what….it's like...every time?"

"Mhm."

"Damn….that was intense." she lifted herself off the smaller plug. She winced and tried climbing off his lap, but wound up slipping and fell against his chassis. "Ow."

"You okay?" He asked and helped her up.

"Yeah, but my legs feel numb and tingly." She said as he sat her up and she wiped her forehead of sweat. "We can never tell anyone about what we just did, especially my dad."

"How come? I mean besides the chance some other bots might wanna go at you."

"I don't want every bot on the planet thinking I'm a slut-bot. Besides on earth father's have issues with their daughters having sex with guys unless they're married. If he ever found out he'd take a blowtorch to BOTH your plugs."

Bumblebee shivered at that image before blinking. "Wait, what's married?"

"Well it's called marriage, and on earth, it's when a man and a woman love each other so much they wanna be with each other for the rest of their lives."

"Oh! You mean like a sparkmate?"

"I guess it's something like that. The man is called the groom and is usually dressed in black with his best friend, the best man, at his side waiting at an altar for his bride."

"That's the woman right?"

"Yeah. She's usually dressed in a frilly white dress with a veil over her face, flowers in hand with her father leading her to the altar symbolically giving her away to the groom. And that's all just part of it."

"Huh, sounds weird. On Cybertron, sparkmates just usually make it clear they're together, that and file some reports. Because to us, it's a sign you wanna end up together when your spark dies."

"Humans have this habit of making a big spectacle of everything." she shrugged while resting against his chassis and felt comfy. "It's all kinda cheesy, yet at the same time it just tugs at your spark."

"No wonder I never heard of it, I always stuck with action packed shows with big explosions."

"Well you'll have plenty of time to do your research before our wedding." Sari replied making him look at her in surprise. "What, you think I'm gonna let you get away with 'wham bam thank you ma'am'? Nu uh Mister. That ain't how we do it on earth."

"Wait, you mean...you wanna 'marry' me?"

"You took my virginity, so you're stuck with me. Besides you bots could use a little more culture." she teased while patting his chassis. "After all, marriage is something to do with someone you know and love. And after what we just did I know EVERYTHING about you, even the more embarrassing things."

Bumblebee blushed and held up a finger to her. "Same goes to you, like the times you sprung a leak while sleeping."

"When I was a toddler, all humans do that at young ages, it's not as embarrassing as your crush on your teacher." she threw back making Bumblebee blush more while she chuckled. "Another thing about earthling relationships, the woman always has the upper hand."

"Okay we can do the 'marriage' thing, just never speak of that, to anyone." Bumblebee spoke.

"Deal." she smiled before leaning up and pecked him on the cheek before sitting back down. "Right now though, let's just stay like this."

"Sounds good to me." He replied and smiled back. He wrapped an arm around Sari and felt like he wouldn't mind doing that more often, especially with Sari.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	17. Bonnie and Lois

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Bonnie and Lois

Series: Family Guy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was still early in the day and Brian was getting ready to leave when Lois walked into the living room with Stewie in her arms.

"Oh Brian, are you heading out?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to the bar to see if I can score a date."

"Well if you wouldn't mind can you drop Stewie off at preschool?" she asked putting the infant down.

"Sure thing Lois. Come on Stewie let's go." Brian said to the infant.

"I feel I should question your choice to drink so early in the morning, but I know it won't matter." remarked the baby following Brian out the door.

"It's not so much about getting drunk, but more about getting with a girl." Brian said as they climbed into the car.

Meanwhile just next door, Bonnie was bidding farewell to Joe. "Goodbye Joe, be careful at work."

"No worries Bonnie, they put me on the case of looking for that nutjob dressed like an English nobleman who's going around town declaring prima nocta to couples and chases them around."

"Tallyho!" said man called out riding by on his horse while laughing jovially.

"Oh crap there he goes!" Joe rushed to his car and began his pursuit.

"Bye Joe! Don't shoot your leg by accident again!" she waved until he was out of sight then dropped her cheery demeanor. "Finally." she then walked down the ramp and went over to the Griffon house where Lois was waiting at the door. "Is everyone gone?"

"Peters at work, the kids are at school, and Brian just left with Stewie." Lois listed off. "What about Susie?"

"Sleeping soundly in her crib, she won't wake up for another hour."

"Good." Lois said with a predatory gaze before grabbing Bonnie by the straps of her dress and pulled her in the door. Bonnie slammed the door shut before the two mothers started making out on the spot. Their hands roamed over each others bodies while Bonnie rubbed her leg against Lois' leg as the make out grew more heated with their tongues twirling around in their mouths.

The two of them wound up falling on the couch while Lois grabbed at Bonnie's ass. The two broke the kiss and tried catching their breath.

"Oh god I needed this." Bonnie spoke. "I was honestly holding myself back just from pouncing as soon as I came over here."

"The toys not doing it for you anymore?" Lois quipped while caressing Bonnie's thigh.

"You have no idea. I've tried all kinds of dildoes, vibrators, anal beads, the works. Unfortunately they only provide a fraction of releaf that another person can give."

"Well then let's lose the threads and get to it." she said before the two started undressing. "Are you sure Susie will be alright in your house all by herself? What if she wakes up and you're not there?"

"Lois please, Susie is a very deep sleeper. I know from experience."

(4 months ago Susie's room)

"Ahhh! Joe there's a rat upstairs!" Bonnie screamed from the hallway while the toddler slept soundly.

"I'll get it hun. COME HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Joe screamed then shot off his gun. He chased it into Susie's room and fired at the scurrying rodent putting holes in the floor and wall. "I WILL NOT LET YOU INFECT MY CHILD WITH YOUR DISEASES YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he fired some more until he shot the rat in the head. "Got it Bonnie!"

"Is Susie ok?"

Joe looked over at Susie and saw her roll on her side and put a thumb in her mouth making him smile. "So precious. BONNIE GET THE CAMERA! YOU GOTTA GET A SHOT OF THIS!"

(Present)

"I doubt even an earthquake could wake her." Bonnie said as Lois closed the curtains. "Who's turn is it to be top again, me?"

"Yeah, last time I used that brand new dildo with a motor built in and you turned into a complete mess on the floor, remember?"

"Oh yeah, but wait, didn't we have to cut it short because the guys got into trouble?" Bonnie asked.

"Unfortunately yes, it made the paper." Lois said taking out a newspaper from under the couch. On the front was an article that read, "Local drunks hijack blimp." With a picture below of Peter, Cleveland, and a naked Quagmire being lead into a police van by Joe.

"So then doesn't that mean it's still your turn? I mean I don't wanna feel like I'm cheating you."

"Oh please, take the turn Bonnie. Honestly with my temper I wouldn't mind seeing how hardcore you can get into it. Besides it's nice to have someone on top who can't suffocate me under their weight when they go limp after finishing in one go."

"How often has that been so far?" Bonnie questioned.

"A Lot more than I care for. Luckily Peter has large pockets of air in his fat folds that buy me a few hours of air at night." she replied before taking her underwear off. "So you wanna get straight to it or make another porno with masks on?"

"Straight to it, I really need this after I saw Joe watching a raunchy film last night when I went to bed."

"Fine by me." Lois shrugged.

"You go get the toys, I wanna be able to cut loose." Bonnie said. "Oh but this time let's do it in Meg's room. I wanna feel like a teenager again."

"Good thing she's out, said she went over to a new friend's house for the whole day. But she wouldn't say who she is or why. Who ever it is seems to really like yellow apples, because her nickname is Golden Delicious." remarked Lois before going to get the toys while Bonnie went upstairs.

"Would she mind if I wore some of her clothes to really feel like a teenager!?" Bonnie called.

"Go ahead! She only wears cute clothes she buys once then stuffs them into her closet after seeing herself in the mirror!"

Bonnie smiled and went into Meg's room before going to the closet. To her surprise the minute she opened it the clothes poured out and reached up to her waist. "Jesus Meg." she held up a blue dress and looked it over. "I hope this isn't what I was like as a teenager." she said and tossed it aside. "Good thing she's husky for her age otherwise none of these would fit."

She started going through outfits while Lois pulled out a box from a hidden compartment in the basement.

"Let's see George, Arnold, Eddie, huh I'm missing Tony. He'll probably turn up somewhere." she reached in deeper. "Ah ha! Jerry should do just nicely." She said taking one out. It was green with numerous bumps all over. "But will it be enough?"

She picked it up and a few others before hiding the rest of the box in it's spot. She headed back up stairs and found Bonnie laying on Meg's bed dressed in a pink belly top and white skirt while reading the girls diary. "You're reading Meg's Diary?"

"It was on her nightstand so I thought a little peek wouldn't hurt."

"Well yeah everyone read her old one all the time, but that one's new. How'd you undo the lock?"

"My parents made me wear a chastity belt when I was thirteen up until I was eighteen, I learned how to pick locks so I could get it off when they weren't around." she remarked while flipping the page. "Lois, who's Connie?"

"Connie D'amico? She's the girl that bullies Meg."

"Tch, not according to this." she held the diary up to Lois. "Check it out."

"Dear diary, my life has never been better until recently. Just this week I learned Connie D'amico works as a stripper? Oh my God." Lois let out in surprise.

"I know, and apparently she's been blackmailing her with it too. She's completely undone the schools social hierarchy, taken half of Connie's stripper money, and made this girl into her bitch."

"Wow….you sure it's not just some other girl Meg's trying to pretend to be?"

"Look at the pictures on the next page." spoke Bonnie flipping the page and making Lois go wide eyed and gasp. "Yeah, your daughter's apparently brought out some submissive bisexual nature this girls been repressing. Looks like you have competition Lois."

"Oh my, I...wow, I didn't know Meg had it in her." Lois spoke with her eyes glued to the book. "Wait a second, are those MY sex toys?!"

"Guess she found your secret stash. Look at Connie's face. Meg obviously knows how to use them."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna forget to ground her when she gets back." Lois frowned.

"Oh shut up bitch." Bonnie said taking the book from the red head. "Now get in that closet and find something to wear."

She perked up and let out a giggle. "Alright, just hope it doesn't smell too bad. That girl can really sweat." she muttered the last part and walked into the closet.

"Before we start Lois should we go by nicknames?"

"Well did you have any in mind?"Lois asked from in the closet. "Because if its Betty and Wilma we might wanna save that for another time."

"What about Velma and Daphne?" Bonnie suggested sitting on the bed. "They were a good pair back in the day."

"Sounds like it could work, I mean I heard Velma's been eating out carpet for years." Lois said before stepping out in blue short shorts and a green sleeveless shirt. "How's this?"

"Hmm, not bad." Bonnie nodded. "Okay so how do you wanna start? Remember we're two teens, we're young, reckless, and think the world revolves around us."

"Oh! Let's act like we're drunk and feeling all loose." Lois grinned.

"Why act? Let's go get some beer from the fridge to make it more believable." Bonnie replied before walking by and gave Lois a light swat to the ass. "Let's go sugar tits."

"Oh, right behind ya." smiled Lois as the two headed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some cold ones before heading back up to Meg's room and started drinking.l

It took a few bottles each before both of them were nice and buzzed.

"Oh yeah there it is." Bonnie sighed.

"Man, good thing Peter got plenty last night." chuckled Lois laying on the floor.

"Okay I'll start us of." Bonnie said before clearing her throat. "OMG Daphne, I am like so buzzed right now."

"I know Velma, I feel totes off balance." Lois said trying to stand. "Daddy would be so mad if we knew we drank his beer."

"Maybe we should try and clean it up before he gets back."

"Later, oh gosh I feel so naughty." chuckled Lois while taking another sip. "These clothes feel so warm and tight. I should take the off."

"Oh you're definitely naughty Daphne." Bonnie said to Lois. "I think you need a spanking."

"Oh really? I think you've like had more than me Velma, you seem a bit...different."

"Is that so bad?" Bonnie asked with a sultry tone. She moved off the bed and pushed Lois to the floor and trailed a hand across her stomach. "I'll bet you wouldn't mind if I did a little 'experimenting'." she then grabbed Lois by the arm and pulled her closer.

"Velma! I'm dating the school quarterback." spoke Lois while Bonnie chuckled.

"I don't think anyone is gonna know if we fool around a little," Bonnie said pressing her breasts against Lois' "and you're the one talking about stripping when we both know I've been staring at that fine ass in the locker room before AND after gym class. And even then you didn't keep from giving me a good long look." She finished with a finger under Lois' chin.

"Well I just thought you were like gonna stare at the other girls. If a lezbo like you is staring at me then I know I'm hotter than the rest."

"I don't know Daph, that new exchange student from japan is kinda cute. She might give you a little competition."

"That little twig Miko? Are you kidding? My ass and tits are way bigger than her." Lois remarked pulling away from Bonnie and stripped down while trying to keep from falling in her intoxicated state. "See?"

"Oooh, wow, your ass really IS big." grinned Bonnie giving it a slap making Lois jump in surprise. "But Miko has that vulnerable appeal that men love."

"Oh please, sure it's fine now, but let me tell ya, it gets old REAL quick."

"Maybe but if you really wanna keep your boyfriend you may have to consider being more… submissive. And I'm not sure you can do that Daphne."

"I can be plenty submissive."

Bonnie smiled knowingly. "Prove it." She then layed back on the bed, hiked up her skirt, and spread her legs. "Eat me out, you little bitch."

"Oh you are so on." Lois climbed on the bed with a grin and moved her head down near the pink opening.. She opened her mouth and moved the tip of her tongue along the slit.

"Mmm, come on Daphne, that's being soft." Bonnie moved a hand to the back of Lois' head. "When I said eat me out, I mean really get into it, don't treat me like an ice cream cone." she slightly bucked her hips and started grinding.

Hearing that made Lois began to drag her tongue across the pussy much faster.

"Ooooh, yeah!" moaned Bonnie gripping Lois' hair. "Yeah Daphne work it."

'I hope she gets a bit rougher before we sober up.' Lois thought. 'Maybe I should try egging her into it.' she thought before she gave the slit a quick nip.

"Ah!" jumped Bonnie. "Wow, I wonder if you do that with your boyfriend."

'Dammit. Come on Bonnie take the hint.' Lois thought.

Bonnie herself hummed from Lois' tongue, but in her drunken stupor she felt more horny than before and wanted more. She was about to tell Lois to lick harder when she felt a finger at her asshole. "Gah loi-er Daphne! You know I don't like it in the ass!"

"What's wrong? I thought you were all for some girl action." teased Lois knowing well and good Bonnie hated anal. "I'm just giving your ass some attention."

"Oh someone's ass is about to get some attention." spoke Bonnie in a growl before grabbing Lois and pushed her against her pussy. "But first, you better eat this pussy out like you mean it you bitch." She said becoming more aggressive.

'Now that's more like it.' thought Lois before she started to wiggle her tongue inside the slit.

"Yes, eat it Daphne! Eat my pussy!" moaned Bonnie keeping her grip on the head. "Oh God your boyfriend should be so much more grateful to have you!"

'Now let's see how long it takes before she loses it while drunk.' thought Lois moving her tongue faster.

"Oh fuck yeah! Lick all around it you little slut!" Bonnie wailed enjoying the oral stimulation then pushed Lois away. "That's enough of that."

"Well Velma? Can I totally eat carpet or what?"

"Damn straight." she smirked. "Now to really show you what this lezbo can do, with some toys."

"Aw finally!"

"Excuse me?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...nothing?" Lois corrected herself.

"Just go get me a toy bitch." Bonnie said in her dark voice.

Lois shivered in excitement at the dark tone. 'Oh now I've got her.' she got up and headed over to the pile of toys she brought up. "Which one would you like?"

"Anything that'll turn you into a screaming slut." she replied keeping up her authoritative tone.

"Yes ma'am." Lois said holding up a thick eggplant colored dildo. "This should do the job."she said with a seductive tone.

"Then give it here and get on your back. I wanna look you in the eye as I shove it in."

Lois moved over and gave it to Bonnie before moving on her back. "Ready when you are."

"You'll be ready when I say you're ready slut." Bonnie growled. She moved down and spread Lois' legs while admiring the view. "I'll bet your boyfriend goes nuts and just thrusts without bothering to really see where he was putting it." before holding the toy to Lois' mouth. "Lube it up, nice and wet."

"Gladly." she opened her mouth before sticking her tongue out and started to lick it. She moderated between circling around the tip to flicking her tongue against it.

"Don't leave a single spot dry." Bonnie ordered. "Otherwise I'll make you walk around with it in your ass so the whole neighborhood can watch."

Lois continued her actions, moaning out as she did. 'God it's hot getting ordered by another woman without being a total bitch.' she thought in excitement. When she felt it get pulled away she started to feel Bonnie rub it against her pussy before suddenly driving it in. "Ahhh! Holy fuck!"

"Feel this? This is the feeling of hard plastic, something that won't grow limp, unlike a dick." Bonnie spoke as she leaned in. "You like that Daphne?"

"Oh hell yes! Give it to me Velma!" she moaned feeling the dildo pull back and then push back in. "Oh God I love it!"

"More than your boyfriend's?" Bonnie questioned and licked Lois' ear.

"Yeah, oh yeah." Lois' eyes rolled back before biting her lower lip.

"Then moan it out Daph, loud and clear." Bonnie instructed driving the dildo in harder.

"Oh fuck! It feels amazing Velma!" Lois moaned.

"That's it, feel every inch you little slut." Bonnie muttered and bit the lobe of Lois' ear. 'This is getting exciting.'

"Oh God! Velma, I'm so close!"

"Beg for it." ordered Bonnie who began to slow down. "Beg for sweet release."

"Come on Velma, I wanna lose it, please let me cum!"

"Good little slut." Bonnie said before she started moving the dildo faster.

"AAAH BONNIE!" Lois let out.

"Hey! It's Velma." Bonnie said before stopping and pulled the toy out.

"No! Velma please put it back in!"

"Oh, so now you're calling me Velma?" Bonnie spoke crossing her arms.

"It was a slip of the tongue.

"I know it was, but you need to be punished." she spoke before rolling her fingers. "Get on your stomach, face down, and ass in the air."

Lois nodded and did so while feeling Bonne give it a slap. "Ah!"

"I'm gonna stretch this tight ass of yours out. Now think of something real pretty." she said positioning the toy at Lois' asshole.

The redhead bit her lip and groaned feeling the dildo pushing into her anus. "Ngh! Ahhh Velma!"

"That's right bitch, say my name." Bonnie spoke enjoying the look. She pushed it in deeper with Lois moaning.

"Ohhhhhh! Jesus Christ!"

"There, that should be deep enough, now hold it there." Bonnie instructed strictly and moved off the bed. "I'll get something even bigger, so don't you move."

"S-Sure thing." Lois stuttered. 'Oh god, if she goes for what I think, then my pussy won't last.' she thought while watching Bonnie, or more accurately staring at her ass, as she went for the toys.

Bonnie rifled through the pile for something nice and huge and boy did she find it. "Oooh!"

"What? What is it?"

"Looky what I found." she held up what looked like a horse's dick strap on with bumps all over it.

'Oh God!'

"I'd say this one will do the trick nicely." She said and started putting it on. "Don't you agree Daphne?"

"Uh…." Lois couldn't form proper words.

Bonnie suddenly became concerned. "Lois if you want we can stop. I don't wanna hurt you."

"No no, it's not that, it's just I haven't used that in a long time. Don't worry, I can take it."

"Well, if you're sure." Bonnie said then climbed into bed and got back into character. "I'm gonna turn you into a bigger slut than before Daphne." the brunette whispered in her dark voice.

"J-Just don't get too rough Velma." Lois said before feeling Bonnie grabbed her hips and prodded her entrance with the toy.

"After I'm done you'll be desperate for more." Bonnie spoke before entering the red head making me her body quake before she let out a scream.

"Sweet Jesus above!" Lois' eyes rolled back as she gripped the bed sheets. The more the toy pushed in the more of a bulge it formed.

"Good god how are you still so tight after getting gang banged by the football team?!" Bonnie put a bit of effort in pulling the toy out and pushed it back in making Lois groan. "It's like you can stay as tight as a virgin every time! Oh I am gonna definitely ruin you now."

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" grunted Lois as Bonnie pulled back and pushed back in over and over. "Ah! Ah! Velma! Velma!"

"That's right! say my name! Say! My! Name!" hollered Bonnie thrusting harder.

"Velma! VELMA!"

Bonnie leaned over Lois and reached around to tug the redheads nipples. "Come on Daph! Say it like you mean it!"

"VELMA! Fuck me!" Lois cried out backing into Bonnie's thrusts

"Now that's what I wanna hear!" Bonnie moaned out. She grabbed her own breast and squeezed while trying to move her hips faster.

In just a few short minutes the two reached their climax. They cried out with their juices gushing out, Lois' over the toy.

Lois groaned as Bonnie pulled out. She fell down on her face and panted with Bonnie seeing juices dripping all over the fake dick.

"Holy shit Lois." Bonnie said before reaching to take out the toy in her anus. "You needed this way more than I thought."

"Ugh, you have no idea." replied Lois who sighed when the dildo was pulled from her ass. "But damn, I'm more surprised I managed to take it all and stay awake.

"Just out of curiosity who did you have use this on you before?"

"I took a trip over to Langley Falls one summer and had a fun time with my old friend Francine, she's more of a freak than me." she replied and managed to sit up. "Her husband's a CIA agent and can be a real stickler in bed. He couldn't satisfy her for two whole years."

"My god, that's like torture."

"Yeah and apparently her repressed hormones manifested itself as an evil spirit." remarked Lois getting a confused look from Bonnie. "Yeah, I had the same reaction. That is until she showed me a video that scared the living hell out of me." Lois said grabbing her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Francine gave me a copy of the video." Lois said before showing Bonnie a video of a spectral Francine in a wedding dress sitting on a running dryer.

"Oh my god!"

She looked at the camera before her eyes turned black and started to bleed with her skin turning green. She jumped to the camera and screamed.

"AHHH!" Bonnie let out in shock. She jumped back and grabbed her heart while Lois turned it off and chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a real mind fuck." Lois said putting down her phone. "Maybe next time we can invite her over for some threesome action. Maybe a foursome if she brings her daughter."

"Is she hot?"

"Eh." Lois wabbeled her hand.

"Well I'm none to be picky if it means getting laid. We should probably grab our clothes and get dressed."

"Good call, knowing Peter he'll be back early after pissing someone off." she said and stood up feeling sore.

"Do you need help Lois?"

"Naw, give me a little bit of time and I'll manage." she said before the two left the room. "So I'm thinking next time I could put you in on of those latex bodysuits."

"Ooh yeah, I've always wanted to try one of those." Bonnie said as they went down the steps.

"Ahem."

Both women quickly turned and saw Meg sitting on the couch, naked, with Connie eating her out.

"Hey Mom, Mrs. Swanson."

"Aw shit." They spoke in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	18. Jabba and Ahsoka

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Jabba and Ahsoka

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka gulped down the last bit of alcohol before wiping her mouth and set the bottle down on the table while feeling a little bit tipsy, which helped a little, but not that much. Looking out around the broken down and empty building didn't make things any better and just made her think about crying.

It has been two months since she left the temple and her life had gone down hill. She had tried to get any open jobs she could find for money, but most places turned her away since they wanted people with experience or had a grudge against the jedi. The other ones involved her selling her body off or using it for some creeps and she had too much pride and self integrity for something like that, but with how she had to live in any abandoned spot just for a roof, her choices were turning grim.

"I should've just become a bounty hunter." she muttered with a hiccup. "At least then I'd be using my skills for something and get paid big bucks, Anakin would give me so much pity it wouldn't be funny." she leaned against the wall while looking dirty and tired. 'I need to do something or I'll wind up in some ditch.'

The only thing of value she still had were her lightsabers for both protection and to keep a strong memory of her time at the temple, even though she was tempted to run back to her master, but she couldn't take the chance of getting hurt twice.

She stood up with a groan and walked towards the boarded up backdoor. "Better see what I can get from the trash."

Meanwhile, Jabba the Hutt himself was on the planet and being guarded all around while on a hover skit which made the people stay away for fear of disrespecting him. He was here to buy some 'rare' artifacts he had heard had finally been 'found' and wanted to get his hands on them before the jedi or law enforcement found him.

He let out a garbled sentence while the droid beside him nodded and looked at the security droids.

"The great Jabba wants to ensure you all are keeping a close eye out for law enforcement, if any danger is to come to him, he will melt you all down for spare parts."

The droids made several beeping noises before they stopped, causing the skit to stop as well when they saw a figure walk in front who was breathing heavy.

(What is the hold up?) asked Jabba with a frown looking ahead of the droids and saw the person stop and grab their knees while heaving. (Who is it?)

Ahsoka felt like her head was burning up and her lungs were shrinking while her stomach growled and she turned her head to see the droids before her legs gave out and she dropped down.

"Move the girl aside." spoke the translating droid. "The great Jabba does not like to be kept waiting."

The front droids moved over, grabbed Ahsoka's arms and started to drag her to the side giving Jabba a clear look at her before going wide eyed.

(Wait!) he spoke as the droids turned to him. (Bring her closer.)

"The mighty Jabba wishes to see the female up close."

The security droids moved Ahsoka over to the Hutt who looked closer and was surprised. (I know this girl, she was one of the jedi who rescued my son.) 'She looks no better than a homeless street rat. Hmmm.'

"What do you wish oh mighty Jabba?"

(Bring her with, we shall take her with us back to Tatooine.)

The droid nodded and relayed the order before spotting the lightsabers. "But lord Jabba, is this not a jedi? If we bring her with it might bring the attention of the jedi onto you."

(I shall not repeat myself, we bring her with.) he glared making the droid back up.

"Of course oh great Jabba, she will be brought with and restrained if you wish."

(No, she's too weak to put up a struggle. We'll worry about the items later, right now this girl is more valuable to me alive than dead, and if we don't get her fixed up she might perish, got it?)

"Consider it done. We will return to the ship."

After getting Ahsoka on the skit they moved away while any bystanders who saw this merely assumed the poor girl would end up as a slave to the great Hutt.

(Tatooine)

Ahsoka groaned while slowly feeling herself waking up and noticed something was off. She looked down to see that she was clean and no longer in the filthy rags that were once her Jedi uniform, she was now wearing what looked like a gold bikini top with a long brown skirt with gold designs with cuts on both sides to show off her legs. She looked around and saw that she was on a soft bed with a med droid right next to her, looking at a holo pad.

"So far the female still has not-oh! Apologies oh illustrious one, she has just regain consciousness."

(Good, make sure she is fine and then send her to me immediately.)

"Yes oh great Jabba." it responded before the pad shut off and he walked towards Ahsoka. "Greetings, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and hungry, but other then that a lot better." she replied before raising an eyebrow. "And you were talking to Jabba? As in the Hutt?"

"Yes, you are currently in his palace on Tatooine. You were brought here after he found you on Coruscant exhausted and malnourished. You were given some feeding tubes to help temporarily while administered the needed medicine your body lacked."

"And why would he care? Last thing I'd expect him is showing real concern for some random stranger on the streets."

"Because you helped save his son when he was kidnapped."

"Oh yeah, how is little Stinky?"

"He is in good health, are you capable of standing up?" The droid asked as she nodded. "Good, then let's not keep the great Jabba waiting."

"Might as well get this over with." She muttered slowly getting on her feet with a grunt. 'I really hope these clothes aren't an indicator on what he wants, for both our sakes.'

The med droid lead her out of the room and down a chamber with Ahsoka keeping her eyes peeled for any openings.

'Ok, if I was a Hutt where would I keep the lightsabers of a disgraced jedi?' She thought as she looked around, noting how hot it was and that there was sand piling in some of the corners. 'He said we were on tatooine, even if I do escape there's nothing but desert for miles around from what I remember.'

"Oh, before I forget, the great and mighty Jabba also wanted me to tell you not to try anything, he has guards posted all around and will know if you try to run." Spoke the med droid. "Personally, based on your condition, you wouldn't get very far with your body needing more rest." It said before seeing Ahsoka scowl. "Let me assure you that this is just a safety precaution, you are an esteemed guest at the palace."

"Yeah, the clothes really help sell that idea." She muttered with a frown.

"He felt it would help you adjust to the humid heat inside, and it helped me get a clearer diagnostic. You're quite lucky actually, you were close to getting a bad infection had you not been found by the mighty Jabba."

"Yeah...I'll have to give him my thanks." She said as she looked down. 'A powerful padawan having to now be saved by a crime lords whim, how far have I fallen?'

The two eventually came into the main room that housed a party, along with Jabba himself, with his alien pet, Bib Fortuna, and of course a translator droid.

"Oh mighty Jabba, I have brought your esteemed guest, she is awake and would like to thank you for your great generosity." Said the medical droid as Jabba took notice of her.

He took a moment to look her over and smiled with the partiers taking notice with Ahsoka blushing and feeling self conscious.

'Figures they'd be more focused on this.' She thought as the med droid left and the translator droid stepped forward.

"Greetings young jedi, you have been brought here to the great and mighty Jabba's palace due to his generous hospitality." It said as it bowed. "He would like to tell you that his generous actions have paid back the debt he owed you for saving his son all those years ago."

"It was my pleasure to do so oh Great Jabba, I couldn't imagine letting any harm come to little St- I mean your son." She said quickly, remembering the etiquette and negotiating lessons taught to her by Obi-Wan. "I was hoping that I could get back my lightsabers from you before I leave, they are very dear to me."

(Tell her that I wish to speak to her in my private quarters, away from prying eyes.) Said Jabba as he looked at his guests.

"The great and mighty Jabba would be delighted to talk to you, but in private, just the two of you." Replied the droid with the guests getting the hidden message.

'Oh hell no, I'm not doing what I think he wants me too!' She thought as she glanced at the exits and noticed the guards. 'But...I need my lightsabers and he probably has them there...ok, I go with him, get them and then get out of there before anything happens!' She thought with a bow. "I understand oh mighty Jabba, please, lead the way."

(Good, come this way.) He said as the wall behind him rose up, revealing a hidden passage as he began to slither away, followed by the droid.

She steeled herself and began to follow while Bib let out a chuckle and the small pet of Jabba let out a cry and ran off to cause mischief with Ahsoka already hearing some of the guests muttering to each other.

"Wow, that brat's a jedi? Not really impressive."

"I bet she isn't even a real one, just a pretty slave he got to make himself look good, she's even wearing a slave dancer's uniform."

"I knew Jabba was a badass, he's about to bang a jedi!"

'Sure, tell the whole galaxy while you're at it.' Thought Ahsoka as she heard the door slowly close when she got into the passage. 'I'm thankful, but not desperate to do THAT just to get out.' She saw the droid use it's own lights to light up the passage and kept quiet.

Soon they reached a large room full of priceless artifacts, paintings and a massive bed that the Hutt slid onto.

"So...what would you like to talk about oh great Jabba?" She asked as she looked around. 'Ok, where are they, where are they?'

(I want to know just what happened to you.) He remarked as the droid translated. (I for one find it odd how the padawan of that Skywalker would wind up in the slums of Coruscant like a common thug or pick pocket.) He asked as the droid translated, making her sigh.

"I...I left the order, do you remember the bombing of the jedi temple and how they accused me? It was all a set up from another padawan, but no one would believe I was innocent. I couldn't stay in the order after that, so I decided to leave, I had planned to become a bounty hunter to survive but...no one was hiring and I didn't know where to go to find work as one." She admitted while pacing back and forth to try and keep an eye out for any small pathway. "I've been living as best I could to survive, but I guess you found me after I passed out, huh?"

(That I did… and now that I know you are no longer with the jedi order, I have a proposition.) He said with a grin.

'Oh here it goes.' He thought while trying to be cool sounded. "And what might that be?"

(I would like you to look after my son and become my bodyguard.)

"...uh, come again?" She asked, caught off guard.

(I want you to be my bodyguard and look after my son, did you expect that I would ask you to become my slave?) He asked with a chuckle. (I may be a powerful crime lord, but even I know that trying to force a jedi into something like that would not end well.)

"So...wait, if you didn't want me to be a slave, then what's with this?" She asked pointing to herself.

(I'm a Hutt, why would I have any female clothes that would fit you besides those? And that leads me to my second request, if you accept I would like you to pretend to be my slave.)

"Pretend? Might be easier to just tell me to, I mean I'm not really in a position to go against you really." She admitted with her hands on her hips. "After all, I'm no master, so it's not like I can just get away using the force without getting blasted."

(Yes, but in that brief time you could easily kill me and my son, you're an experienced war veteran who has fought against the droid army, dispatching a Hutt and a juvenile would be quite easy, am I right? Better to stay on your good side than force you to be my slave.) He countered as he reached into a golden bowl next to him and pulled out her lightsabers. (As proof that I'm serious, you may have your weapons back.) He said as she hesitantly pulled them towards her with the force. (Besides, you faking to be my slave also benefits me, it will give the illusion that I have a beautiful slave AND it makes assassins underestimate you, making them easily to deal with.)

She looked her lightsabers over to make sure they weren't damaged and looked at the Hutt with a raised eyebrow. "So let me get this straight. You bring me here and heal me a little, put me in a skimpy outfit, and are giving me the option to be your bodyguard to keep you and your son safe, while pretending to be some slave to show off to everyone, does that about sum it up?"

(Quite nicely, and I haven't mentioned the pay and benefits if you agree, I have no illusion that you would agree to do this for free, you will be handsomely rewarded. Besides, if you said no what then, do you go back to the slums of coruscant to die in poverty?) He remarked with a smirk making her frown.

"You know, if I was with my master and the jedi I wouldn't be free to kick your butt for that remark, but I'd be lying if I said going back there is better. At least here there's an actual roof." She muttered looking at her lightsabers and sighed. "Alright fine, I accept."

(Good, we can go over conditions and pay, though when we go out you'll have to wear this.) He said as he held up a metal collar with a chain attached. (Before you start all slaves wear something like this, but this one can easily be undone by pressing a button on the back, and I have no doubt your lightsabers could cut through the chains with ease.)

She took it and looked it over before putting it around her neck. "Not like I haven't had one on before, long story." She muttered as she hit the button to see if it worked, pleased when it came off with no problem. "So, you said something about pay?"

(Later)

"So, how much do you want to bet the "Jedi" is all broken in now?" Laughed one guest as they waited for the Hutt to come back.

"Chances are she's doing who knows what to him, she'll probably come back all slimy."

"Yeah, though I gotta say, making it seem like his new slave was a jedi? Hilarious, how long do you think this one will last?"

"I say less than a month before she ends up the Rancor's new chew toy."

"Hey, if he gets bored with her I wonder if I could buy her, a togruta is hard to come by." Said one guest before the wall began to rise up. All of them turned and saw the droid coming out, next with Jabba, who was holding a chain and gave it a tug, before Ahsoka came out next with a collar around her neck.

"The great and mighty Jabba thanks you for your patience and would like you all to meet his newest slave, Ahsoka, newly named to mock the recently disgraced jedi." The droid said as Ahsoka lowered her head.

'I still can't believe that's my cover story, or that I'm actually going along with this.' She thought as Jabba slithered over to his spot while giving the chain a little tug. 'I guess I better sit down., no need to tug the chain so tight though!' She thought as Jabba pointed at the spot in front of him.

(You will sit here slave.) He said as the droid translated.

'I really need to learn huttese fast.' She thought sitting down on the spot while the music went back on with the guests talking to each other. 'So, what do I do now, just sit here until the party ends?' She thought before Salacious Crumb jumped up next to her.

Said pet looked at her with a tilted head and moved closer to sniff her.

'What is that thing?' She thought as it got closer before grinning and began to laugh. She frowned and looked away to try and ignore it. 'Ugh, whatever it is it sure is annoying.' She thought as one guest noticed and chuckled.

'He he, it looks like old crumb is going to start hazing the new slave, this might be worth a few laughs.'

Salacious Crumb kept on laughing while moving in front of Ahsoka's eyesight making her turn away, but he just followed and didn't stop laughing.

'Ugh, what does this thing want from me?' She thought with some of the guests smirking while still looking like they were more focused on the party. 'Should I try shoving it away? And why is it still laughing?'

(Seems my little friend has taken a liking to you.) Remarked Jabba. After the droid translated this Ahsoka frowned.

"Yeah, I'm just thrilled." She said as it laughed once more and moved closer. "What does it want from me?"

"Salacious Crumb is the mighty Jabba's court jester, he makes the great Jabba laugh by mocking those around him." Spoke the droid.

"Oh joy, and I'm the next target?" She asked before it jumped on her, grabbing at her lekku's. "Hey, get off of me! Don't touch those!"

(Let him do what he can to amuse me.) Spoke up Jabba while making sure not to show any different reaction but laugh to keep up the front of her being a genuine slave.

"What?! I'm no-ack!' She cried as Jabba lightly tugged on the chains once more. "Augh, fine!" She groaned as the tiny alien tried to swing from her head tails like they were vines. 'Oh keep it up you little rat.' She thought while the guests found amusement from it.

"Hehe, look at him go, I wonder when he's going to try and climb inside her clothes, he did that to the last slave I saw here."

"Maybe he'll take off her top and get her to chase him for it."

"Yeah. that's always a blast, oh! Maybe he'll try to kiss he, he loves their disgusted reaction, though the last one threw him across the room for that."

'Oh he better not try it.' Thought Ahsoka with a frown.

'I am sorry Ahsoka, but here you will find no special treatment, just stick it out for now.' Jabba thought as he watched with interest. (My money is on him stealing her top.)

'What?!' She thought before finding the annoying jester grabbing at the sling and ripped it off while laughing and took off running. "Hey! Give that back you little pervert!" She cried as she raced off to grab it back as he darted around the room as the guests and Jabba laughed. She covered her chest while blushing and wishing she could use one of her lightsabers to dice the annoying thing in half. She kept running as the jester stopped at the door entrance with a grin. 'I got you now!' She thought as she raced towards it before the chain on her collar went taunt and she fell back with an eep.

(Ah ah ah, no running away little slave.) Chuckled Jabba with the guests doing the same. (We can't have you running away now.)

'Damn it, accepting this job was a mistake.' She thought as she heard Crumb laugh before he jumped up and landed on her back with a grin. "Ah ha!" She reached out, only for him to jump away and laugh. "Damn it! Get back here!" She cried as everyone kept laughing.

(Later)

"What the hell was that, why did you let him do that?!" Cried Ahsoka who was now free of her chain as she and Jabba made their way through the secret passage once again.

(If I acted any different to you then I do other slaves, then they would noticed something was off and the idea of you pretending would be seen through.) He said as he shook his head. (Now they just see you as a loud slave, nothing more, which is what we want, luckily I only have parties like that every few weeks.)

"Wait, really? But I thought you always had parties going on?"

(It is complicated, that was a true party, no real business, most parties I have are smaller and are after a meeting, something to lighten the mood for everyone.) He said as they stopped at another door. (Ah, here we are, it is time you re-acquainted yourself with my son again.)

'Well it was bound to happen." She muttered before he pushed it open and gestured inside. 'Alright, I wonder if Stinky is as big as his dad now?'

She walked inside and saw the room was decorated as you'd expect for a child with a small bed in the center. "Hello?" She said as she walked in hesitantly. "Is anyone there?"

She heard a light croaking sound and spotted a blanket on the bed move. She moved closer and lightly pulled it back showing the young huttling, looking almost exactly the same except a bit bigger. She smiled since he looked like he was sleeping and moving only slightly. "Wow, he looks just like how I remember him." She chuckled with a smile.

(Yes, and he hasn't forgotten you, so I think he'll be excited to see you.) Smiled Jabba while Ahsoka lightly rubbed the small Hutt's head.

"Hey, wake up little guy, come on." She said softly as he cooed and began to slowly open his eyes.

Rotta slowly started to wake up and noted someone above his bed. He looked at the figure in confusion before his eyes widened as he realized it was Ahsoka.

"Hey there, miss me?" She chuckled as he cooed happily. "Hey there little guy, how are you doing?"

(Momma, momma, momma!) He cried happily.

"What is he saying?"

"The young huttling Rotta is calling you momma." Translated the droid.

"W-What?!" She cried with a blush. "Why is he calling me that?!" She said as the huttling tugged on her skirt.

(Well I did say he missed you.) Chuckled Jabba. (Plus his real mother was nothing more than a political marriage, she gave me a son, she got assassinated so you're the closest to a mother he ever had.)

(Up momma, up, up!)

(As you can see he doesn't know basic yet, so my droid will be training you in the language whenever you're free.)

"Oh joy." She muttered while carefully picking Rotta up.

(Yay, momma's finally here!) Cheered the huttling happily.

'Well at least he remembers me fondly, I'll take that over him getting scared after all the stuff he had to go through.' She thought as he nuzzled against her. "So...what do I do now?" Se asked as Jabba turned to leave.

(Entertain him the best you can, keep him fed, join in on the classes he's learning about language, the usual stuff, you'll do all that for a few hours a day then come back to join me.)

"Wait, what about changing him?"

(You'll earn as you go, if you have any questions call for the droid, also be careful, he is still nursing a bit.) He remarked with mischief as he left making Ahsoka look down at the huttling.

(I'm hungry momma, hungry!)

'Was….was he kidding?! I really hope he was.' She thought. "Hang on a sec. Hey! He's hungry!"

(There should be a bottle in the fridge by his toys, but watch out, he latches on fast.) Called back Jabba pointing to the fridge which Ahsoka headed to.

'I wonder what he meant by latch on?' She thought as she opened the fridge as Rotta began to squirm in her grasp.

(Momma, hungry!)

"Relax little guy, I'm here." She smiled while reaching in and grabbed a bottle. "Here, I got you some nice tasty...milk? I can't tell what's in here, but it must be good, right?"

Rotta reached up and grabbed the tip before clamping his mouth over it and started suckling from it.

"Aw, good boy Rotta." She chuckled as he kept sucking rapidly. 'As long as he sticks with the bottles and doesn't want it straight from the tab, I think I can get use to this.' She thought as she rubbed the back of his head with a smile. 'Maybe this job won't be as bad as I thought.'

(Later)

"Alright, the little guy is taking a nap after I fed him." Spoke Ahsoka to Jabba.

(Good, I'm glad to hear that.) He said with a smile. (Thank you for that, you're already better than the other caretakers I've tried to hire.)

"Well it helps when you've had some experience, more or less." Muttered Ahsoka.

(Yes, well, either way you should get some rest, luckily tomorrow will be a light day in comparison, I have no parties planned.)

"Well where will I be staying at?"

(You will be staying close to me for most of the day, at noon you will go take care of Rotta for a few hours then come back to me.) He replied while slithering down the hall as she followed. (I want you to be on guard at all times, any number of people will try something, even in my own palace.)

"Yes sir." She said after the droid translated. "So I'll be staying with you at all times?"

(Preferable, though that is negotiable depending on how many other guards I have with me at a moment and if it is proper to have a slave at any occasion, in those cases you can move around the palace as you wish or you will have to stay in my quarters or with Rotta if we are off planet, I will show you a room that you can make your own, put any personal objects in and so on later.) He remarked before stopping at a door and let Ahsoka look inside. She looked in to see a somewhat large and clean room with it's own bed, a closet and a few other items inside. (Also we'll work out setting up a private account that I can subtly deposit money in every two weeks for your pay, that way we can avoid taxes and no one will question why I am paying a slave.)

"Sounds pretty good to me, but are you sure those guards are gonna be enough? No offense, but they don't really seem...all there."

(Hahah, you wouldn't be completely wrong, but it is traditional to have them here, plus their tough hide makes them a bit more resilient to blaster bolts and they are a true threat if they get up close to an opponent, and that's not counting the guards you can't see.) He said as he looked around. (Do you truly believe that you are the only 'secret' guard I have in my employment? Plus this palace can be a maze and in tight quarters my gamorrean guards are at their best.)

"Fair enough point, but what if someone tries to kill you with others around? Won't I blow my cover if I stop them?"

(That is a risk I am willing to take, plus more often than not the party goers around me are so drunk they won't remember, but if that happens and word gets out there are a few ways we can deal with it. For example we pretend to feed you to the Rancor and get a 'new Tortuga' slave in new clothes, most of my guests are rather small minded and can't tell the differences between slaves. But if that fails we'll drop the slave act and either disguise you as one of my other guards or as a singer or some other position.) He said with a shrug. (Either way as your employment should be secure.)

"Wow, you sure are eager to keep me around." She joked.

(You're a jedi, you may have been a padawan, but I've seen you in action, plus you trained under THE Anakin Skywalker, with a bit of training you can become even more valuable, only a fool would turn you away.) He said simply. (After all, no amount of bounty hunters would do as well as what you might be able to do.)

"If you say so.." She said as she rubbed her head. 'Wow, he REALLY wants to keep me, is this normal?'

(Now then, take some time to look over your room and relax, I will be back shortly.) He said as he began to slither away as she stepped into the room.

"Ok." She said as she looked around. 'Wow, this is pretty nice, everything seems pretty high quality a- is that a bathroom connected to it? Nice!' She thought as she spotted another door connected to her room. 'I can't remember the last time I got a hot one, I could use one right now.' She thought as she opened the door only to gasp in surprise. "Whoa….now this is nice." She said as she looked at the luxurious bathroom. 'Jabba really knows how to treat his bodyguards.'

She started to strip the bikini off her and moved over before getting the water going. 'Alright, one quick shower couldn't hurt.' She climbed in and pulled the curtain before turning the shower on and sighed feeling the warm water. 'Oh yeah, this is nice, this is very nice~' She thought as she let out a sigh of relief.

She used some soap to lather herself up and felt herself getting cleaner already. 'I haven't felt like this is forever!' She thought as she began to wash the soap off. 'I better finish this up before Jabba comes back, I'm grateful, but I'd rather he not see me like this.'

After getting cleaned she used a towel to dry herself off and looked down at the bikini with a grimace. "This thing is gonna get smaller if I stick around for a few years." She thought as she shook her head. "I'm sure he'll give me a new one when I start to outgrow it, right?"

After putting it back on she went to the main room and sat down to feel the bed. 'Wow, it feels like I'm lying on a cloud, this is amazing!' She thought before laying her whole body on it and sighed. 'I could probably take a small nap before he gets back.' She thought as she began to close her eyes, only now realizing how tired she was. 'Just a little bit...then I'll….get back to work…' She thought as she succumbed to sleep.

(Later)

She was snoring a little while strawn around the sheets, but felt a cold hand nudge her shoulder. "Mmmm, just a few more minutes master…." She snored, thinking it was Anakin.

"Young Ahsoka, it is time to awaken and resume your duties for the mighty Jabba." Said a robotic voice, making her eyes open up and realize what was going on.

"Oh, right, sorry about dozing off." She yawned as she stood up. "Alright, where is he?"

"He is waiting outside the room, it is quite rude to sleep while you should be protecting his greatness."

"I'm sorry, I just meant to sleep for a few minutes." She said as she made her way to the door. 'Damn, I shouldn't have done that, I hope I didn't get on his bad side.' She thought as the door opened to show the large Hutt. "Sorry about that, I found the bathroom and kinda helped myself to a shower."

(Understandable, that bathroom is yours though I do ask you don't take long showers, water on Tatooine is a luxury, though having a clean 'slave' is also a good thing.)

"Of course, mighty Jabba." She bowed making him smile. "Shall we head off?"

(Yes, today I will be seeing some guests so you shouldn't have to worry about sitting through another large party, and since Crumb has already messed with you he might find a new target.)

'That's at least some relief.' She thought before following Jabba as he went down the hall while making sure her lightsabers were hidden under the skirt that covered her privacy. 'It's gonna be real awkward in a fight.' She thought as Jabba grabbed the collar and connected chain off the wall and handed it to her which she put on. 'Then again at least I don't have to fight naked.'

(In the meeting chamber)

(Hello ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for making you wait.) Spoke Jabba to an assortment of aliens who each held a glass while looking at him. (Now that I have arrived, we can move on to the important matter which you have all come for.)

"All mighty Jabba, I, Jakutha, representative of the Gundark gang would like to request that we move our operations onto Naboo itself, since we pay tribute to you we would like to get your permission so to avoid any potential backlash that might happen due to your...odd alliance with the republic over the hyperspace lanes." Said a red skinned humanoid alien.

(Hmm, quite the bold request of you.)

"Yes, that is why we request your permission, we believe that with the war going on now might be a good time to move some of our products into naboo's cities, we have several potential bases already scouted and now wait for your answer oh mighty Jabba." He bowed while Jabba mulled it over.

(Hmmm, I will allow it, though I will increase your tribute by 5% after a month if this succeeds and proves profitable.)

"Thank you oh wise and powerful Jabba." Said the alien with a grin as he bowed.

(Good, now who else has a matter they would like to bring before me?)

One of the guests, a Jawa wearing a tattered hood started speaking up while making gestures with his hands.

'What is he saying?' Ahsoka thought as the protocol droid turned to the hutt once the small hooded alien finished.

"The elder to the Jawa tribe on the east side of the planet is requesting protection for his people. Tusken raiders have been causing immense trouble to them and their way of income."

(And what will he give me in compensation, if I help him then the Tuskens will either kill my men in their attacks or try to attack my palace out of anger.)

The Jawa made more gestures while bowing his head.

"Oh dear, he says that he is willing to pay all the money they have remaining in return, and some of their best droids they recovered, but that's all."

(That is all? That is not good enough, if they had enough money to please me they would have tried hiring mercenaries or bounty hunters instead, send him away.) He said with a frown as two Gamorrean guards made their way to the jawa to lead him away.

He let out panicked sounds before getting pulled away with Ahsoka feeling bad for the short creature. 'I feel bad, but it's not like I'm in any position to say anything.'

(Now who else would like to bring a concern to my attention.) He called as a fat blue twi'lek stepped forward.

"Y-Yes lord Jabba, I represent the slave traders of Ryloth, due to the republic's presence they've cracked down on our business, mercilessly slaughtering our workers and imprisoning the rest as they freed their products, I was hoping you could lend us some more manpower to regain control of our operations."

(And just how do I know I won't be losing money if the republic discovers your operations and tries to get rid of them for good? I'd be taking a chance of not getting back any money I spend on extra assistance.) He asked as he narrowed his eyes. (There are plenty of Twi'lek slaves on the market already, and if I wait until this war is over and things calm down to rebuild the trade I'll make more, so why should I help now?)

"W-Well your honorable Huttness, the slaves we do have in stock are of very high quality. I do not wish to offend you, but they are could be far more valuable and entertaining then this young one you have now." He said as he gestured at Ahsoka. "I-In fact if you help me now I am willing to gift you twenty of my finest stock." He said as he snapped his fingers as several Twi'leks led in a line of brightly covered women in clothes similar to Ahsoka.

Jabba let out a hum and rubbed his chin with Ahsoka feeling irked.

'Yeah, looking good and dancing like everyone else is real valuable.' She thought as she rolled her eyes.

(I will take your generous gift, and you can expect a few pirate attacks to plague Ryloth, diverting the republic's attention.) He said as Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you oh great Jabba, my employees will owe you a great deal of gratitude. I shall ensure you get your tribute, along with a bonus, as thank you." He said with a large grin as some of Jabba's men moved to lead the slaves away.

(Now then, is there-) Jabba saw a hand raise and pointed to it. (Yes, who have something to say?)

"Why of course Jabba." Came a female voice before stepping forward was Miss Snooties with a smile while sipping from her glass. "I wanted to talk to you about an urgent matter, but something a bit private."

(Then we can talk after I deal with everyone else, it would be rude to turn them away now.) He said as she frowned.

"I understand completely." She bowed with Ahsoka raising an eyebrow.

'She seems familiar, but why?' She thought as Jabba went back to answering requests.

(Later)

(Now that the matters have been taken care of, please allow my new slaves to entertain you all while I tend to an important matter.) He said as he looked over to Miss Snooties. (Now come with me, I know a place where we can talk.)

"Why of course Jabba." She smiled while following him and passed Ahsoka who watched them go away.

'I better follow them, that is my job.' She thought as she began to follow them. 'There's something off about this lady that doesn't sit right with me.'

She kept following them, making sure to avoid all of his guests as Jabba led Miss Snooties towards an empty corridor. She stuck to the shadows and saw the two of them enter a dark and secluded spot. 'Alright, now let's see what she's up too.' She thought as she narrowed her eyes.

(So, what did you want to tell me?)

"Well Jabba, I didn't want to make you upset or angry, but...I think one of the other Hutts is planning something." She whispered.

(Really? Planning what exactly, and which one?) He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure which, but what I do know is they want you gone." She replied, making Jabba scowl and Ahsoka's eyes widen. "Apparently they're gonna try and sneak in some sort of assassin to take you out in your sleep and blame it on one of your men."

(Those bastards, do you have any idea when this will happen?) He asked as he clenched his fists in rage.

"Tonight, which means I'd be awfully careful of anyone who tries to get a bit too close."

(Alright, thank you for this information, anyway I can repay you?)

"Oh no need Jabba, helping you is all the payment I need." She winked before turning and walked away while not seeing Ahsoka and gave a low giggle with Ahsoka narrowing her eyes.

'Ok, what the hell was that, I'm going to tell Jabba that I think something's up with her then follow her.' She thought as she stepped out of the shadows to approach the hutt. She walked over to him who looked surprised. "Jabba, I need to talk to you."

(Ahsoka? What are you doing here?) He asked.

"Look Jabba, something's not right about that woman. Call it a hunch or some feeling from the force, but something about her rubs me the wrong way."

(What do you mean, she just warned me of an assassination attempt.) He said in confusion.

"Um...I didn't quite get that, but when she was leaving she was giggling creepily, like a nexu that just caught a porg, I'd like to follow her for a bit just to make sure she isn't planning anything."

(Hmmm, very well, but don't get caught.) He nodded.

"Alright, thank you Jabba, I'll try not to get caught." She said before rushing off after Miss Snooty. She stuck to the shadows down the corridor while watching her pass the guests and the dancers while still feeling irked. 'I don't know if I'm a little jealous or annoyed, but did he really need to accept this many dancers?' She thought before shaking her head. 'Keep your head in the game Ahsoka, go after the yellow alien.'

She continued to follow and wound up seeing Miss Snooty going into the hangar area before looking around and pulled out a holo disc. 'Is she calling someone?' She thought as she snuck closer. 'It must be important if she came somewhere secluded to do it.'

"Yes, I told Jabba just like you said, he took it hook line n sinker."

"Good, very good, the paranoid fool will do everything to protect himself now, just like we wanted."

Ahsoka raise an eyebrow and tried looking from the corner and squinted her eyes. 'Just who is she talking with? I know I've heard that voice somewhere before.'

"With Jabba on guard for an unknown assailant he'll never expect our assassin to poison him, do you have the vial with you?"

"Of course sugar, right here." She pulled out a small vial from her skirt. "One drink with this and he'll be as dead as old Ziro."

'Wait, she was the one who killed him?!'

"Good, once you rejoin the party make sure to dump the vial into his jar of frogs they'll absorb the poison into their skin but won't die, so when he eats them he'll die a few hours later."

"Just remember our deal now."

"Of course, get rid of Jabba and the republic will pay you handsomely for dealing with that slug." They remarked making Ahsoka narrow her eyes.

'So the republic's gonna try and knock Jabba off? Awfully bold of them considering their deal with him.' She thought finally seeing the figure and went wide eyed. 'Master Windu?!' She thought in shock as she saw the dark skinned jedi master on the holo pad. 'Why would he want to kill Jabba?!'

"Thanks sugar, bye now." Smiled Miss Snooty before ending the call and chuckled. "Poor Jabba's a good man, but money is worth even more from others who want him gone. It's a shame, if Ziro were here, he might have helped them too."

'I need to stop her! But how, if she makes any loud noises it might alert the guards and guests and then my cover's blown, but I can't risk her getting back to the party. I can't kill her now, I want to know why the jedi want Jabba dead and I bet Jabba will too.' She thought before heading back as quickly and quietly as possible. 'Alright think, killing Jabba off would leave them in trouble with the other Hutts, and then their free pass through the lane is gone and they risk the Hutts siding with the confederacy, which means they have a plan to take over the lane on their own, or they plan on making sure their deal won't fail.' She thought as she raced through the palace. 'But what if it wasn't them, I've seen faked holograms before, what if they WANT Jabba to think the jedi are trying to kill him?' She thought as she spotted the throne room. 'Either way all I have to do is tell Jabba and he'll be safe, he'll have his guards apprehend her or I could 'catch' her right as she's trying to poison him.'

In the room, Jabba was laughing while watching the slaves dance as one of the droids was handing out drinks. As he laughed he didn't notice Ahsoka sneaking into the room until she was next to him.

"Jabba, I have bad news, that alien who told you about the assassination attempt IS the assassin!" She whispered into his ear.

His eyes widened and turned to her. (What?!)

"She was talking to someone and is gonna poison your finger food, and apparently she's getting paid by the republic, but I couldn't tell who she was talking to, it was dark." She remarked, unsure to say the truth right now. "I think we should try to take her alive so we can figure out who is trying to kill you and why."

(Are you sure about this Ahsoka, did she say anything else?) He asked as the droid noticed and translated for her.

"Yeah, she said something about Ziro, I think she was the one who killed him."

(Well of course, after what that traitor tried, she was told by the other Hutts and me to get rid of him after getting back our secrets.) He revealed with a growl. (But to sell me out to the republic? Unacceptable!)

"Just hold on Jabba, it's my job to keep you safe, and I think I know what to do." Smirked Ahsoka. "Just trust me and we can get to the bottom of this easily, on the plus side we know how to keep you from dying at the moment, just don't eat anything for a bit, ok?"

(Hmm...very well, but it's going to be annoying to pass up my favorite snacks.)

"A small sacrifice for now, better than dying, right?" She whispered before Miss Snooty walked back into the throne room. "Just act natural for now."

He nodded and tried to smile as the singer walked over with a smile.

"Oh Jabba dear, you don't mind if I sit next to you and enjoy the show, do you?" She asked with a flirtatious look making Ahsoka gag and the Hutt chuckle.

(Of course not my dear, go right ahead.) He said as she sat next to him. 'Alright Ahsoka, I'm trusting you to deal with her, don't let me down.'

Ahsoka backed up near the wall and kept her eyes on Miss Snooty who glanced over at the bowl which had small frog-like aliens squirming around in it. 'You won't get a chance to poison him with an extra set of eyes on you.'

"Hey Jabba, how come your slave won't dance, eh?" Called a slightly drunk patron with a grin.

"Yeah, she should join in with the other girls." Laughed another one.

'Crap, if they make me join in I can't guard Jabba!'

(She is too young to join in, she needs time to learn.) He waved off. (Besides, right now she is just eye candy, once I am done conditioning her she'll make me a pretty profit.)

"Heh, I don't blame you, she might actually fill out in a few years or so." Said one who looked her over with a perverted grin.

'Ugh, just ignore them Ahsoka, you can do it, just focus on the task at hand.' She thought while seeing Miss Snooty lean against Jabba and rub his arm. 'Trying to use your charms won't work if he knows what you're up to.'

"Oh Jabba, you're skin is so soft and beautiful, how do you manage to look so good~?"

(Well my natural skin DOES stay healthy if I stay out of the suns.) He said as he pretended to like her presence. 'I swear I will make you pay for trying to betray me.'

"Well I can safely say you might be the most handsomest out of all the Hutts." She said as she scooted closer to both him and the bowl.

(I'm sure you say that to all of them.) He waved off with a chuckle. 'Come on Ahsoka, what is your plan?'

The Twi'lek dancers began to wrap up their act with bright lights going off which made Jabba turn his head, giving Miss Snooty the chance as she pulled the vial out with a smirk. 'I swear killing these slugs is just too easy!'

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes seeing Miss Snooty before she opened her hand open a little and began to concentrate the force on the vial. 'Alright Ahsoka, you don't need it to be flashy, just get everyone to see it.' She thought as she focused before the vian began to move around, making Miss Snooty look at it in confusion as her hand stayed closed around it.

'Wait, what's going on?!' She thought in confusion before Ahsoka grinned and pretended to gasp.

"Miss Snooty, what are you trying to do to master Jabba?!"

The singer panicked with the music dying down and the guests turning while she tried to hide the vial, but it kept where it was while she stood up, making her look like she was trying to move it near the bowl.

"Is that poison, she's trying to poison Jabba!" Ahsoka screamed Jabba grinned.

'Good Job Ahsoka.' (Miss Snooty, what are you doing, give me that vial now.)

"W-Wait Jabba! It's not what it looks like, honest!" She cried as his guards began to make their way towards her. "I-I swear this is uh...flavoring, it was just supposed to add some taste!"

(Oh really now?) He raised an eyebrow while narrowing his eyes. (Then you won't mind demonstrating for us and have a little sip.)

"W-What?" She said as her face paled.

(Drink it, if it's just flavoring you should be fine, right?)

She gulped and broke in a cold sweat while seeing eyes all on her. 'Crap, I'm screwed, if I drink it I die, if I don't he'll kill me!'

"Come on, drink it up so the girls can get back to dancing." Slurred one guy.

"Hey, twenty credits says she doesn't, I bet it's poison!" Laughed another.

"N-No it's not!" She spoke up quickly while taking the top off. "W-Watch, I'll prove it."

'Crap, if she actually drinks it we can't get any info from her.' thought Ahsoka with a frown.

'I can't drink it, I'm just gonna have to take a chance.' Thought Miss Snooty bringing the vial up, but quickly hurled the vial towards Jabba who's eyes widened and mouth opened in shock before she turn and bolted.

'No!' thought Ahsoka who focused the force to where it knocked the vial off balance and wound up landing in a cup one of the patrons held who didn't notice and laughed.

"Now that's a good one!" He chuckled before taking a gulp from his cup. Almost instantly he began to gag as his face began to turn blue before he collapsed to the floor, making everyone go quiet.

(So it was poison…) Jabba said with a frown. (I want her back here right now, after her!)

The guards let out salutes and took off running down the corridor while Jabba glance at Ahsoka who nodded with him doing the same.

'I knew it was a good call to hire her.'

(Later)

"We got her master." Grunted one of the guards as they dragged the struggling alien in front of the Hutt crime lord.

(Good, keep her there.) He ordered with a frown as they made her get on her knees. (So, it was YOU who came to assassinate me.)

"I'm sorry Jabba, I had to, I had no choice!" She lied desperately.

(Do you really think I'd believe that? Talk, who did you sell me out to?) He asked as he slammed his hand down with a frown as Ahsoka grinned as she sat next to him.

"T-The republic paid me!"

(Why would they do that, they have nothing to gain by killing me!)

"I don't know! They just said if I got rid of you they'd pay me more money than you could ever pay!"

(Start talking sense, why would the republic try to kill me, and why you?!) He shouted as he hit a button and a trap door opened a foot behind her.

"Ah! Please Jabba! It was do or die!" She spoke up in fear. "If I didn't do it, they'd do who knows what!"

"Master, didn't you tell me that a holo pad can show records from the last call made?" Asked Ahsoka like a curious slave. "Maybe you could checks hers and see where it came from?"

(An excellent idea, get her holo pad.) Ordered Jabba. 'Very good Ahsoka, very good.' He thought as one of the guards brought over the holo pad which the hutt began to look through with a frown. (We'll take a look at just who you've been cavorting with.)

'Crap crap crap!' She thought as she looked around desperately as Ahsoka looked at the holo pad nervously.

'What do I do when master Windu appears, Jabba won't hold that against me, will he?' She thought before Jabba activated the holo pad which showed the still figure of Mace Windu, making the guests and patrons frown with Jabba narrowing his eyes.

(Mace Windu? This is unexpected...so the republic is actually trying to get rid of me.) He said with a frown before noticing how the jedi master's form was flickering a bit. (Wait a second, something's not right here.)

"Shoulda known it was a damn jedi." Murmured a few of the guests.

(I'm not sure, this doesn't make sense…) Jabba muttered as he glared at the holopad. He turned to the droid and pointed to the hologram. (You, check the data log to be absolutely sure.)

"Yes oh mighty Jabba." Said the droid as he took the datapad.

"Hey Jabba, why are you being so doubtful, the jedi tried to kill you." Groaned one guest.

(Because I have been misled before with fake holograms and I refuse to let it happen again.) He replied while the droid tinkered with the device before the image flickered some more and started to resemble something else. (And it seems I was right.) He said as the image began to resemble Count Dooku in all his glory. (Another Confederacy trick, I imagine you were told to leave the holopad here, right Miss Snootie?)

"I-It's not like that Jabba, honestly!" She spoke up with the two guards holding their axes near her making her pale.

(Silence!) He roared out with a frown. (Were you told to also try and kill my son as well? Trying to lie will only make me furious!)

"I-I….I was told to do that if I had a chance, but I don't know where he is…" She said as the guards snorted angrily at her. "I would never kill little Rotta though, I swear!"

(Enough! This is proof that the confederacy is trying to trick me again! I will not be made a laughing stock! Feed her to the Rancor!) He shouted as the guests cheered as the guards pushed her through the trap door as she screamed in fear.

"No wait! Please Jabba! I can be of use!"

(I can't trust a person who tried to poison me, goodbye Miss Snooty.) He said coldly as the yellow alien screamed as she fell down the hole. The sound of a roar was heard with the guests laughing while Ahsoka grimaced.

'Glad I'm not her right now.' She thought as Jabba looked down at her as the crowd cheered and watched through the grated floor.

(We will talk later about this, good job Ahsoka.) He said as he smiled at her, making her smile.

"Of course master Jabba." She said as they heard the Rancor begin to devour it's new meal.

(Later)

The two of them were in Ahsoka's room now with Jabba giving a happy laugh. (You performed beyond my wild expectations Ahsoka! It hasn't even been two days since being hired and you have already saved my life and exposed a separatist plot to steal the hyperspace lanes from under the hutt clans noses!)

"It was no problem, I just got lucky that I listened to my gut when she came around."

(Either way you were amazing, and exposing her in front of witnesses? Perfect!)

"Well I figured if I came out and said something first, she might try and act innocent and make me leave because I'm a 'slave', and I couldn't act myself or my cover would get blown, so I just had to make it seem like she was doing it herself, just clear as day so everyone could get a good look."

(Perfect, and I'm assuming you used the force, am I right?) He asked as he raised her eyes as she shrugged.

"Only a little bit, just enough for her hand to move so I could say something and everyone could see."

(Excellent work, just make sure not to use it too much unless you absolutely need to.)

"I will, in fact the only reason I did use it was that I had no other option, any other action would just look like a clumsy or crazy slave girl attacking your guest."

(Well I'll be sure to keep this in mind when getting your first payment ready.)

"Thank you lord Jabba, you are too gracious." She said with a nod.

(Which reminds me, you'll also be taking dance every week or so, I made my guests believe that I was training you to sell you for a higher price so I have to keep true to my word.) He continued, making her look at him in surprise.

"Wait, you mean I have to learn how to dance? But I have two left feet."

(Then that will be fixed, you have to keep up the image of a high class slave, one that is good enough that Jabba the hutt has seen fit to keep around for years hopefully, plus it will keep you in shape, plus we can sneak in combat training with no one the wiser.)

"Speaking of which, why did you go ahead and take all those other slaves? Isn't that kinda risky if they're all over the place and accidentally hear us talking like this?"

He looked at her with a frown and shook his head. (Ahsoka, do you truly believe that I would allow a mere slave to follow us into a place like this? Besides I will most likely either sell most of them or give they away to some bounty hunters in place of payment, all of those slaves were very high class and will each fetch a hefty sum on the market. Only a handful of that group will actually stay in the palace, mostly to replace other slaves that get too old, tried to run away or something else that deemed them obsolete.)

'Well that's a relief.' She thought. "Alright, you're the boss."

(Indeed I am, but now I have a question for you.) He remarked while slithering around her. (What would you have done if it WAS the jedi who had sent Miss Snooty after me? After all, you might not be with them anymore, but I want you to answer me truthfully.)

Ahsoka looked at him before sighing. "To be honest...I would have been shocked, I'd want to have gotten to the bottom of this, but...I would have stayed, you've taken me in when I was at my lowest and I can't just throw that all away and the past is the past, I am loyal only to you now Jabba."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in front of her face. (And what if this had been the plan of your old master?)

"Skyguy...I mean, Anakin WAS my master, but...I can't try and act like I'm still his apprentice even now. I have to move on with my life." She said as she shook her head. "I'd like not to fight them, but if I had to in order to protect you and Rotta I would."

(You….passed.) He chuckled while the droid moved over, and Ahsoka confused.

"Passed? What do you mean by passed, was this a test?" She asked before hitting her forehead. 'Of course it was, why else would he ask what I would do?'

(Of course. I wanted to see if you were telling the truth or trying to tell me what I wanted to hear. My droid would have lit up if you had been lying even a little bit.)

"Wait, it can do that?" She asked in surprise.

(Of course, I just don't tell many people so they won't be able to get out of slipping up.) He chuckled. (I am impressed Ahsoka, you have exceeded almost all my expectations, I expect big things from you in the future.)

"Trust me, I'll clear them no problem." She nodded with a smirk.

(Timeskip)

And so time went on with Ahsoka keeping up the act of being a good slave beside Jabba while learning how to serve and dance like one, although having to wear more outfits like her normal bikini didn't help when some guests got a bit too close for comfort.

Right now she was busy serving drinks to some bounty hunters Jabba had called in for a special bounty in mind. And trying her best not to slug any of them for the light brushes against her butt.

'Come on Ahsoka, just suck it up, it's just until Jabba can replace the slave that wandered into the Rancor cage.' She thought while bowing as another bounty hunter took a glass while they were all looking at the Hutt himself.

(Alright, you all know why you are here, I want this man's head!) He shouted as he activated a holopad. It showed what looked like a regular geonosian, only with a five o'clock shadow and with a cigar in his mouth. (This is Clackthra and he was supposed to send me five hundred units of the Magma guard droids he claimed to have smuggled out of Geonosis before it fell. When his package arrived the crates were full of sand and broken B2 battle droids!)

"Doesn't seem like he'll be much of a problem to find." Remarked one of them.

(You'd think that, but this bastard has reportedly 'turned himself in' to the republic in exchange for amnesty as long as he testifies against the confederacy, a public relations move they believe will help sway public opinion to the war.)

"So he's in republic protection? Now that's gonna be a bitch to get through."

(Yes, that is why I have gathered you all here, I am offering five hundred thousand credits to the man who brings me his head! No one escapes Jabba the hutt, no one!)

"Consider it done, I'll even toss in his wings for free." Chuckled one of them.

(Good, I don't care what you have to do, just get him!) He ordered before the bounty hunters took the info on his last sighting and headed out while Jabba huffed. (I need a drink.)

"Here you go master." Said Ahsoka, remembering that phrase from her lessons with the droid as she offered him a drink.

(Thank you Ahsoka.) He said as he took a glass and began to drink. (I swear, when will these idiots learn that crossing a Hutt never ends well? If he had told me he couldn't get me the droids and gave back the money I paid him we wouldn't be in this mess.)

"Well he's gonna find out the hard way." She answered casually. "But just out of curiosity, what are you going to do with him?"

(I'm going to tear his wings off and freeze everything but his head in carbonite so I can hear his dying screams, it's all to send a message that there's nowhere safe you can hide that I can't get you. Though that's assuming they bring him back alive.) He replied darkly while downing the whole glass and sighed. (Another please, I just need something to chase this headache away.)

"Of course." She handed him another one, which he promptly downed. "Wow, you really like these drinks." She said as she handed him yet another glass.

(Of course, they're some of the best kinds of alcohol money can buy.) He chuckled as he sipped down the drink. (Here, try some for yourself.)

"I'm not sure, really I just drank the stuff when I had no other choice."

(Come now, every good slave should know how to hold their liquor, especially bodyguards.) He whispered with a grin.

"Well...ok, a little bit couldn't hurt." She said as she picked up a glass and hesitantly took a drink. 'Whoa, this stuff is strong!'

Jabba let out a chuckle seeing Ahsoka cough when she tried drinking it too fast and hit her chest. (Is it to your liking?)

"I-It's a bit strong." She sputtered as he laughed. "I usually had the cheap stuff."

(Well you won't find much of that here, I only keep the cheap stuff for the slaves and guards.) He remarked as she took a bigger sip and sighed.

"Man, this stuff really hits ya."

(Yes, only a very strong drink has any hope of effecting a Hutt of my size.) He said as he patted the space in front of him. (Come, sit with me.)

"Eh, sure why not." She put the tray down and moved over before sitting down on the spot.

(There you go, you know Ahsoka, you are one of the best investments I ever made.) He admitted while finishing up his latest glass.

"Really? Is it because I saved our life?" She asked with a chuckle as she took another sip.

(Well not just that, but you're not the first jedi I've tried to hire. In the past I would try and offer vasts amount of wealth to get just one jedi as my bodyguard, but all of them were too into their principals to listen, but you? You are special, you have had to deal with the harshness of someone who lost her home. You have been given another chance to keep me and my son safe, and you don't try to act arrogant like so many other jedi would.) He said as he grabbed another glass. (In fact you have been surprisingly flexible with everything, even most professional bodyguards would protest at keeping up the slave girl act.)

"Well, it's not my first time pretending to be one, and I'm in no position to be arrogant. You picked me up from the gutters literally and given me food, shelter, fair pay, what else do I have to complain about?" She remarked leaning against him while sipping from her glass and sighed. "Honestly, after I left it hurt, it hurt a lot, but at the same time, I felt kinda free. Like I didn't have to follow so many rules that kinda felt like….like...like I couldn't really go out and had to keep myself on a leash all the time."

(Yes, this leash you can take off any time you want.) Chuckled Jabba as he jangles the chain leash.

"Oh ha ha." She smirked while sighing and finished off her glass while feeling warm in the face and chuckled. "The funny thing is, my first time pretending to be a slave had me in more clothes than this. What is this, like the more expensive clothes for a slave?"

(Yes and no, it's made of good materials, but it is very standard of a high class slave, but you didn't get yours off the dead corpse of a former slave so that's a plus, what kind of slave were you pretending to be last time?)

"Oh, we were trying to convince a queen that my old Jedi master had good stock to sell so we dressed me up as a princess or something to trick her." She replied while moving on her side. "It felt a bit weird and embarrassing, but honestly if I had the clothes back, wouldn't mind trying it on again."

(Hmmm, if I ever need to pretend that I have a royal slave I'll see if I can get the clothes.) he mused while his tail moved over and brushed against Ahsoka's arm who didn't mind. (You'd probably look better than you do now.) He chuckled with her doing the same.

"Yeah, and then your guests will try asking me to marry them next." She remarked sarcastically.

(Ha, I've already had a few come up to me and give me offers for you, apparently you have some admirers.) He laughed as she blushed. (When you become even older and fill out, some might even offer a star system for you.)

"Oh hush up." She remarked while laying her head against his tail and got comfy.

(Don't worry, I wouldn't sell you, you're too valuable, though after awhile you may have to share your spot with another girl, I do have an image to protect after all.) He remarked while eyeing her body and licked his lips with Ahsoka sighing.

"I figured, but that just means I can share the spotlight." She said as she finished her drink. "At least if you get another girl Crumb will finally leave me alone."

He let out a big laugh and patted his chest before sighing. (Maybe, but I think he's making you his favorite, along with me.)

"Oh?" She smirked while standing up and used her hands to steady herself against Jabba and rubbed across his skin. "Who knew it didn't take long before becoming the great and mighty Jabba's favorite."

(It's hard not to seeing how you follow me to my room every night.) He laughed at his own innuendo. (How could I not favor the 'mother' of my child, eh?)

"Honestly, it's still awkward calling him by his real name. I actually gave him a nickname when I first met the little guy."

(Oh? And what was that?)

"I shouldn't say, really it sounds really dumb when I think about it." She laughed as she shook her head.

(Come now, I want to hear it, tell me.) He said as she giggled.

"Fine, fine, now I was just a new padawan and didn't have much discipline at the time, we were also not told his real name so I came up with the name 'Stinky' for him because he was sick when we found him and smelled."

Jabba was silent before letting out a huge laugh and shook while nearly knocking Ahsoka over. (Oh stars above! I guess he does for being a huttling! Ahahaha!)

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, he was just so cute and I couldn't help but give him a nickname, he didn't seem to mind." She said as she shook her head.

(Oh it's fine, really, it's better than what his last sitter use to call him. That no good woman use to call him 'miserable runt', before I had her torn to pieces.) He admitted with a frown with Ahsoka leaning against him and seemingly gave him a hug.

"Well I don't think he's bad. I mean sure the smell gets to me, but he's still adorable, just like his father." She said as he grinned.

(Oh you think I'm adorable, do you? Is this you or the drink talking?)

"I don't know, but does it matter?" She teased laying her head against him and started closing her eyes. "You're so comfy…."

(Well go ahead and rest, you can learn how to handle the strong liquor in due time.) He said with a chuckle as he began to slide towards his room with Ahsoka on his back.

"Mmm...night night…" She hummed as he shook his head and chuckled.

(Later)

Ahsoka rubbed her head while trying to deal with her little hangover and inwardly swore to try and get something for it later, but for now? She was off to go interact with the other slave girls. 'I might as well get used to them and see which ones are safe enough to have around Jabba, plus maybe they can give me some tips?' She thought as she walked through the dark corridors of the former monastery. She turned a corner and came to a room with numerous tapestries and large pillows with numerous slave girls like her talking or mingling. 'Huh, not bad, I was half expecting a dark cell, not something like this.'

"And so I-wait, it's her." Said a green skinned Twi'lek as the other girls turned towards Ahsoka who stood awkwardly in the door.

"Uh, hey there girls."

"So, Jabba's personal slave has finally decided to grace us with her presence, huh?" Remarked a blue Twi'lek sarcastically with Ahsoka trying to keep from getting mad.

"Yeah, I thought maybe I should meet and talk with other girls who entertain the great and mighty Jabba." She said, trying to act as humble as possible.

"Well, thanks to you most of us don't have to sit by him so that means less chance of us getting dropped into the pit for fun, so thanks." Said a Blue rodian as she crossed her arms. "We honestly figured you chose to stay away since this is the first time we've seen you away from him."

"Well, the great and mighty Jabba is at a very important meeting, one that a slave like myself can't stay for so he sent me here until it's over." She remarked walking over and looked around. "Is this your own personal space?"

"More like group living area, we sleep and live here and share one bathroom, every day the guards bring us food and water." Said a blonde human woman with a frown. "When they want us they grab us and drag us to where we're needed."

"Mostly for serving drinks or just dancing around when Jabba has one of his parties." Said a grey furred Lathar with a sigh. "And of course when he wants to really entertain his guests he takes some of us to the more private rooms."

Ahsoka grimaced at the image while sitting down. "I trust that can be rather tough?"

"Oh no, we just love getting screwed by random people, right girls?" Asked a red Twi'lek sarcastically.

'I'm just trying to make small talk, yeesh.' She thought as she looked around. 'What can I even talk about with them? It's not like I've done anything except guard Jabba and I can't tell them that.'

"So, has Jabba….you know?" Asked a Twi'lek.

"Know what?" She asked in confusion before realizing what she was implying. "Oh! No, no we haven't."

"Really? Come on, we won't care that much, there has to be a reason he's never sent you down here to sleep even once since he got you, right?"

"Well, master's just said he wants me to learn more to be a good slave, and sticking by him is the best way." She said quickly.

"Bullshit, I bet he has fun with you, right? Why else would he take you with him every night?" Asked a purple skinned woman with a frown. "He's probably taken some time to get a taste of you with that tongue of his."

"Hey, let's leave the poor girl alone, alright? She could use a break, hell this is probably her first time away from Jabba in awhile." Said another green Twi'lek as she sat down next to Ahsoka. "You'll have to excuse them, being slaves here can get grating."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." She said nervously. 'I am really out of my element here, should I bail?' She thought as the Twi'lek scooted closer to her with a smile.

"I like to think that as long as you make the master happy, then he won't have any reason to take his anger out on your or anyone else here." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around her. "In fact we haven't lost anyone to the Rancor in almost two months, way longer than the previous record."

"What exactly was the old record?"

"One month and three days, but now he just throws in his enemies to appease his guests." Said a different slave with a shrug. "You must be doing something right to keep him happy."

"I-I'm just doing what he's asking me to do, honest!" She sputtered with a blush.

"It's ok, you don't have to give us details, we understand completely." Said the rodian with a nod. "We just wanted to make sure and given your red face and the fact you're denying everything gives us everything we need to know."

"Really! It's not like that!" She spoke with a brighter face.

"Alright, enough talk about work, let's change the subject, alright?" Said the red Twi'lek with a sigh.

'Oh thank god.' Thought Ahsoka. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, maybe you could tell us who you use to be before being bought."

'Shit, I can't really answer that either...or can I?' She thought before sighing. "I used to be a warrior, I fought against the Separatists in more battles than I can count, but eventually everything went to shit."

This got the girls to be silent, so Ahsoka kept going.

"Everything seemed like it was going alright, but then, I lost my home." She said as she began to shake. "Everything I've ever known, gone, I was cast out and I had nothing, when I was found I was on the verge of death, next thing I knew I was dressed like this and in the palace and well, the rest is history."

"Oh my god." Spoke the girl next to her before bringing Ahsoka into a hug and rubbed her back.

"You poor thing, I guess that just goes to show that the galaxy is a cruel place, huh?"

"Putting it mildly." Muttered the red Twi'lek.

"Yeah, we're all proof that the galaxy is a cruel place." Muttered a blue one.

"I just pray we manage to live to our old age."

"Yeah, because everyone loves an old slave, as soon as we get a wrinkle the clock is ticking on us."

"Well, maybe not." Spoke up Ahsoka without thinking.

"Kid, trust me, no one is going to want an elderly slave, ok? Not unless someone's into some kinky shit." Sighed the rodian.

"No no, I mean, what if I talked to Jabba? See if he might help?"

"Kid, I think you are greatly overestimating Jabba's sympathy, why the hell would he give a damn about a few older slaves? He's even thrown a few of the older ones to the Rancor in the past, I doubt you voicing your concerns will make him change his mind."

'That's what you think.' She thought with a smile. 'I'm sure he'll be lenient, right? Maybe he could move them to the kitchens or something when they get older, or maybe even free them?'

"Besides kid, in this world, you gotta worry about yourself. Trying to save us old fossils is just gonna be a waste of time."

"Yeah, besides you're pretty young, you have plenty of time before you have to worry about getting old." Said the one sitting next to her with a smile.

Ahsoka was about to speak, but a gamorrean guard came by and made a noise which basically meant she was needed. "Ah, I gotta go now, sorry." She said as she stood up as the pig alien snorted.

"Good luck out there." Said the green one with a sigh. 'I wish she wasn't here, she reminds me too much of my little girl on Ryloth.'

Ahsoka followed the guard down the hall while mulling what she said in her head. 'I said I would try to help, but maybe they're right, what if Jabba doesn't care at all?'

The guard gave another snort as they reached the main chamber where Jabba was waiting. "Hello lord Jabba, I am glad that you have requested my presence once again." She said with a small bow.

(Glad to see you aren't busy Ahsoka, you may leave us now.) He spoke to the guard. (Sorry about that, but I had a meeting with the hutt clan on Nal Hutta, it wasn't a place for slaves or bodyguards.)

"I understand completely, and I'm glad you did, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." She said as she sat down next to him as he put the collar on her.

(Sure, what is it about?)

"I was talking to some of the other slaves, and...well…" She said nervously before clearing her throat. "I was wondering if we could talk about what happens to slaves when they get old?"

(Hmm? Why would you want to talk about that?) He asked in curiosity.

"Well when I talked to them it sounded like unless they're set free, their futures are pretty much doomed when they get too old."

(That's the unfortunate truth, but luckily you don't have to worry about that, when you get too old we can either dress you up as a guard or you could semi-retire and train a new bodyguard.)

"Isn't there a way they can still find a way to be useful even if they don't have the looks?"

(I could, but there's only so many positions, and I can always buy a younger, more skilled one. Just know this Ahsoka, most slaves don't have a happy ending, there's no retiring to an easier job in that position, once they get old they'll be sold off or go to the rancor.) He said as he shook his head.

"So there really isn't a way to help?" She asked with sadness.

(No, I get what you're trying to do, but keep in mind, you are my bodyguard and have a duty to keep me and my son safe. Worrying about others is no longer what you are obliged to do. Even if I were to sell them to someone who would be kind to them, eventually, they would be brought back into slavery one way or the other.) He said as he shook his head. (The best I could do is just sell them off when they get old, I honestly only feed them to the rancor when they misbehave, it's a power move and it gains respect from guests and lets those under my rule there is a price for crossing me. On the off chance that one does have a skill that their appearance is not a factor then I might keep them, but those exceptions are far and few.) He said as he let out a sigh. (I am a crime lord, I am not a nice being Ahsoka, I am not like your order or republic.)

She let out a sigh and nodded her head. "I understand mighty Jabba, sometimes I still feel like I just have to help others."

(And I am glad you feel like that, just know that you can't help everyone.) He said with a nod.(If it makes you feel better none of those slaves should show signs of aging for quite a few years, so they're safe from that fate for now.)

"Yeah, I guess that IS a good sign." She said as he chuckled and patted her head.

(Yes, now don't worry and just relax for now Ahsoka.) He gestured to the spot in front of her, and she went ahead to sit down on it, just as Crumb moved over and looked at her.

"Hello you little gremlin." She grumbled with a small frown. She saw Crumb smirk and grab at her tendrils before he started swinging and started laughing. "Crumb, stop that, those are not toys." She said as she tried to grab the small alien.

He laughed and let go before darting around and slapped her rear, making her jump with a blush.

"Stop slapping me there you little pervert!" She cried as he laughed and kept moving around her, just out of grasp. She heard Jabba let out a laugh and blushed harder. "Jabba, can't you make him stop!" She whined as the yellow creature pinched her butt again.

(Come now, this is priceless!) He laughed as she struggled to keep the small alien at bay. (How else will I entertain myself?)

"A-Anything but this!" She stuttered while nearly grabbing Crumb's tail. "Couldn't you just hire a band?!"

(No, this is far more entertaining.) He chuckled. (Besides, I can't blame him for wanting to feel your behind, it's getting quite firm.)

"W-What?!" she cried with a blush, remembering what the girls had said earlier.

(Don't be embarrassed, it's very lovely.) He chuckled as she moved her hands down in an attempt to cover it as she blushed.

'Oh great, does this mean he might be getting ideas to wanna cross that line? I mean I figured he'd stick with someone else, plus I'm not nearly as big as some of the girls.' She thought as she looked down before shaking her head. 'No, he wouldn't want to do that, right? I'm still too young for him, he's probably just talking like that to tease me...right?'

(So, has Rotta been giving you any trouble?)

"Huh? Oh, no, none at all, he and I are learning basic and huttese together, though he keeps insisting on calling me momma."

(Well that just goes to show you'll have the hips for it later.) He joked.

"W-What?! Don't say stuff like that!" She blushed as she hid her face. This got a louder laugh from him with Ahsoka inwardly groaning. 'I feel like crawling in a hole.'

'It is just to easy to make fun of her, she is going to be fun when she fully matures.' He thought as he kept laughing.

(Later)

"Come on Rotta, you need to eat, now open up." She spoke moving a spoon with food on it near his mouth with him fussing around. "If you don't eat you won't get big and strong like your dad."

(I don't wanna, I want the frogs!)

"Rotta, you already had some now you have to eat your vegetables." She spoke moving it closer while he shook his head and closed his mouth. "You can't eat frogs all the time, now open up right now."

(No, no no no no no!) He said as he shook his head.

(Rotta, don't make me count to three!) She said in huttese, making him groan.

(Alright momma, but I want something sweet.)

(If you eat it all up, I'll consider it.) She said, now use to him calling her Momma. (Now open wid-)

"Ahsoka, Master Jabba requires your presence immediately." Said the protocol droid as he walked in quickly.

"Alright, here, you make sure Rotta eats all his veggies." She handed the huttling to the droid and made her way to the door. "I'll be right back."

(Come back soon!) he called as Ahsoka made her way to Jabba's room.

'I wonder what he wants?' She thought while imagining he needed her to keep an eye on someone shady, in which case, she'd slice them down in the dead of night. Soon she reached her room and opened the door to see Jabba looking down at a holopad with a very serious expression. "I'm here, what did you need Jabba?"

(Ahsoka, I've just been told about something grave that's happening all over the galaxy.)

"What is it, what are the separatists doing now?" She asked in confusion.

(It's not them, it's...the clones.)

"The clones, what did they do?" She asked in confusion.

(According to my sources and the news, they have been executing the jedi for being traitors to the republic.) He said slowly, making her gasp in horror.

"What?! But...but that can't be! I mean, the clones are loyal soldiers, they've helped the jedi for so long. They wouldn't just suddenly start attacking them without a good reason!"

(You might be right, but either way hundreds of jedi are dying, in fact I think the temple on coruscant is being attacked right now.) He said as he showed her the holopad which showed said temple on fire with numerous clones streaming in.

Ahsoka covered her mouth in horror while seeing a figure in a cloak walking in with them. 'I-Is that who I think it is?' She thought as the camera panned in to show Anakin's face.

(Either way we need to lay low, from what I can tell this can't be good for anyone, so for now we lay low, especially you Ahsoka, I have no idea if you are one of their targets or not.)

"I...I just...can't believe it." She muttered dropping to her knees and looked close to tears.

(I can't either, I know the jedi and they aren't like this, but there is nothing we can do but make sure you aren't killed as well.) He said with a frown. (I will start getting a starship ready to take us off-)

"Great and mighty Jabba, I have urgent news." Spoke the protocol droid walking over.

(What is it?) He growled in annoyance. (We need to leave for tatooine as soon as possible, the farther we are from the republic's reach the better.)

"You have several guests my lord, they are urging that they see you…. I think they may be jedi."

"What?! Jedi?!" Ahsoka asked as she instantly perked up.

"Yet, they are hiding in robes but I saw the typical jedi clothing underneath it." The droid said calmly. "Shall I bring them in?"

(Hmmm, yes, but make sure they don't have their lightsabers on them.) He said with a frown. (Don't get your hopes up Ahsoka, I want to know what they want, also try not to give yourself away.)

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked as they moved towards the throne room.

(Jedi showing up to a known gang lord's doorstep after a mass execution? It can't be to just say hi.) He frowned. (I want you to try and hide while I find out why they're here.) He said as she nodded. (It won't help anyone if they recognize you and assume the worse from your uniform.)

"Alright." She turn and rushed over to duck down in a corner of the room and closed her mouth while feeling scared. 'Please, please let him be merciful to them, please...please let it be someone I know.'

(Bring the jedi in.) He said as the droid nodded and led several cloaked and hooded figures into the throne room. He narrowed his eyes with his guards on standy. (So, you two are jedi, are you?)

"Yes….we are, and we would like to ask you for aid oh mighty Jabba." Said one nervously.

(You come to my palace and ask for shelter? Do you think I am a fool to not know what has been going on?) He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"We don't know what is going on! One second we're on a recon mission the next thing we know the clones are trying to kill us!" Spoke the second in a panic. "All of them are coming at us, we had no choice! We fled and went somewhere we thought no clones would imagine two jedi to be at."

(And what exactly made you think that I would help you, huh? I risk bringing the entire might of the republic down on me for hiding you two, and for what?) He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Great and mighty Jabba, we know we are endangering you for asking this, but if you allow us shelter here, we...we will be your loyal servants." Spoke the first jedi with a bow.

(My servants, huh? Tell me, what can you do without the force that will benefit me? Go on, tell me.) He said as he crossed his arms. (And what are you willing to do? Becoming my servants will cause you to do many things your precious order forbids and condemns, are you truly ready to do as I say?)

"Oh forget the order!" Snapped the second jedi. "It's dead and gone because of those clones, and we barely got by as padawans, using the teachings got us into this mess to begin with. I say I'm done with following the rules they put down."

(So you'll easily discard the order as long as it suits your needs, is that is?) Asked Jabba as the jedi nodded. (Then what is to stop you from betraying me later down the line?)

"Because great Jabba, even if we did, it would bring too much attention to us. One of the Hutts suddenly dies? It would bring attention to those who last saw him, and we don't want any of that. We just want to live and keep out of the way of this whole mess."

(Hmmmm, I will think about it, though I have a question, are you willing to do anything I say, even become a slave?)

"Anything would be better than letting those clones gun us down like womp rats." Said one quickly as the other looked hesitant.

(Good, now here's what will happen, I cannot keep you, and let me finish.) He said as the jedi opened their mouths to protest. (I am powerful, you know that, that also means that the republic keeps its eyes on me, in fact before this incident the jedi convinced me to allow the republic to use my hyperspace routes, I can almost guarantee they will approach me again once the dust clears. There's also the fact you are both males, how many male slaves do you usually see around Hutts like me? None, so that is why you two 'slaves' are going to be a gift from me to one of my distant cousins in the far rim, she will be very happy to get you and already has a large collection of male slaves, no one will bat an eye when you join her group.)

"We humbly accept that." Said both jedi quickly.

(Good, now follow the protocol droid, it will get you in proper slave clothes and get you ready to be shipped. I will call my cousin and tell her what the situation is.)

"Thank you great and mighty Jabba, you have no idea how happy that makes us."

(Yes yes, just know that you should do EVERYTHING my cousin tells you to do, one message of an incident from her and I'll have you both shipped back to republic space before you can blink.)

"Of course." They nodded before they followed the protocol droid out of the chamber.

Once he was sure he was done Jabba turned to where Ahsoka was hiding. (So, are you satisfied? Those two idiots will get to live, according to their complaints they weren't very important so no one will go looking for them and my cousin is very isolated and outside republic space, no one will find them there.)

"Yeah, but I've never heard those two before, which means all the other jedi masters I did know must have really been executed like you told me."

(Or hiding, the galaxy is large and the jedi are smart, if those two fools could find safety and shelter then so can the jedi masters that survived.) He said as she stepped out of the shadows and walked towards him.

"I can only hope so." She sighed as she sat next to him. "So, what do we do now?"

(We head to a lesser known hideout, and I'm also going to contact a private plastic surgeon.)

"A plastic surgeo- oh, for me, huh?" She said as she realized what he meant. "Do you really think that will be enough to hide me?"

(Of course. It might be something that'll take time, but with a little work, they will think you're just a random slave instead of a former jedi.) He said with a chuckle. (Plus when you start to mature they'll really not recognize you, in a few years you'll look nothing like you did when I found you.)

She touched her face while following Jabba who barked orders to his guards. 'Huh, it makes sense, but I never imagined that'd happen to me.' She thought as she began to follow Jabba out of the room. 'I guess it's for the best though, it's either get some minor surgery or risk getting found out and killed.'

(Timeskip)

We find ourselves in what looked like a cold and empty planet with harsh winds and numerous mountains, with the camera zooming in over towards a large cave. We focus in before seeing a large metal door before going past it to see a warm, luxuriously decorated room where Jabba lounged on a large couch. The room was humid as hell with numerous halls around and was sipping some alcohol with a sigh of content. 'I suppose there are worse ways to spend self exile, at least I have Ahsoka and Rotta with me, and I can still manage my criminal empire from here.'

Bib Fortuna came into the room and spoke something with the protocol droid translating on instinct.

"Great and mighty Jabba, I bring with me very good news."

(Oh? And what would that be?) He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I have heard tell that the rebels who are opposing the empire have gotten the empire's main focus. It would seem they have looked away from what the other Hutts are doing, letting them continue their activities. Which means you are most likely free to do the same."

(Finally, this is amazing news, I am tired of this frozen hellhole, go prepare the ship immediately!) He laughed with a grin.

Bib bowed and moved off before Jabba pointed to the droid.

(You! Get me Ahsoka.)

"Right-"

"Here master." Came a woman's voice as Ahsoka walked in, but was wearing the slave outfit she wore on Zygerria, but it was tighter since she had grown into a beauty, but her face was adjusted and looked different to where she resembled a completely different person while carrying a tray. "I brought you some more drinks."

(Good, we need a drink to celebrate, the rebels are officially the bigger thorn in the empires side then the hutts, we are returning to Tatooine!)

"That's wonderful news, Rotta will love that." She smiled handing him a glass. "He's been getting a bit cranky and misses the sand."

(Yes, us Hutts are not suited for planets like this, and I personally can't wait for things to go back to normal, according to sources as long as you bribe empire officers you can do ANYTHING you want.) He smirked while sipping as Ahsoka moved over and leaned against him with him draping an arm around her. (The humidity in here is good, but the natural heat back home will make things much more 'fun'.)

"Why master, you're insatiable." She teased rubbing a hand across his skin. "I figured you had your fill last week, especially when you got me to try something new."

(What can I say, I can never get enough of you~ Besides, you looked amazing tied up like that.) He chuckled as he licked his lips.

"Who knew Hutts were into bondage." She giggled while tugging at the top of her clothes to show some rope tied around her breasts making him stare. "You know, why don't we celebrate the good news before leaving? Rotta's been bugging me about wanting someone to play with besides the droids."

(Hmmm, I wouldn't mind trying, though that might not be biologically possible.) He chuckled as he pulled her closer.

"That hasn't stopped you before."

(True, is Rotta asleep? I don't want him to see what I'm going to do to you~) He said with a grin as the camera starts to pan away.

"Yes, I made sure to close his door and posted a droid in front of it." She smiled while lightly kissing the cheek with Jabba chuckling while she looked down and licked her own lips. "We've got plenty of time~"

(Good, now come here and give me some love~)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	19. Lippy and Johnny

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Lippy and Johnny

Series: Johnny Test

xxxxxxxxxxxx

During an average, sunny day in Pork Belly, Johnny was sitting outside of school, getting ready to eat a BLT for lunch.

"Finally, Dad made something other than his meatloaf." He said to himself before holding the sandwich up to his mouth, ready to take a bite.

"Hey loser! Nice sandwich."

Johnny looked and saw Bumper walking over and had a bad feeling about this. "Uh, thanks."

"I couldn't remember the end of my insult, so I'm just gonna cut to the 'steal your sandwich' part." Bumper said, immediately taking Johnny's sandwich and pushing him to the ground before munching on it.

"Hey! That's the first thing my dad actually made that wasn't meatloaf related!"

"I know, why'd you think I took it?" Gobbles the rest of it down in an instant. "Not bad, tell your dad to cut back on the mayo."

Johnny gritted his teeth before charging after him, flailing his arms while yelling. The next thing he felt was flying back and an intense pain on the right side of his face.

Johnny's vision slowly came clearer as he saw his dog and best friend Dukey standing above him.

"You tried to fight Bumper again, didn't you?" He asked while looking down at Johnny.

"Ugh...maybe." he winced while rubbing the spot while Dukey helped him on his feet. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour and twenty minutes. On the bright side that's a new record, ehehe." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Not funny." glared the boy. "Now I'm gonna be walking around with a black eye."

"Well maybe on the way home, but I'm sure your sisters will be more than happy to fix that mess up."

(Later)

"No." Susan's and Mary's voices said in unison on the speaker as Johnny and Dukey stood outside the lab's high-tech security door.

"Aw come on! Look at this thing!" spoke Johnny pointing to his eye.

"Johnny, we are in the middle of a very important experiment right now and we ca-OH SNAP!" Susan screamed as the security camera focused on his black eye.

The door instantly opened as a robot picked up Johnny and carried him inside, placing him down on a table. His sisters moved over with lights to shine on it making him close his eyes.

"Wow, that's a shiner." remarked Mary. "Was it Bumper?"

"Yeah..." He answered with a sigh of defeat.

"Ugh, that guy needs to keeps his hands of our dorky little brother!" Susan growled, shaking a fist in the air.

"Maybe we should try and do something." suggested Mary.

"Yeah, but first..." Susan injects Johnny with a serum and his black eye completely goes away. "There we go. That was getting hard to look at."

He rubbed the spot and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have something like that?"

"Remember how dad always came home with bruises after every monthly Meatloaf Fest?" Mary asked, putting the rest of the serum away.

"Oh yeah, that explains it." remarked Dukey while sipping from his cup of coffee. "I think last years had the most out of them all, a new record."

"Anyways, back to me. So can I get like a cool flamethrower?" Johnny asked, excitedly jumping off the table.

"No." spoke his sisters together.

"Alright, then maybe a freeze ray?"

"No."

"A super robot suit?"

"No!"

"Some kind of bodyguard?!"

"No-actually, we can do that." Susan said, Mary nodding in agreement.

"Really? You'll give me an ultra cool bodyguard who will keep me safe for the rest of my life?"

"Uh, no." Susan said.

"But we can give you a bodyguard until either you or Bumper graduate." Mary added.

"It's not gonna blow up, will it?" asked Dukey.

"Of course not... probably..." Mary said, unsure.

"We'll try our best to make sure it doesn't." Susan said, looking a little more confident but still unsure. "Gives us about a day and we should have something ready."

"Alright! This bodyguard is going to be the coolest... the strongest... the bestest bodyguard the world will ever see!"

(Next Day)

A giant purple tentacle monster with large, red lips stands before Johnny and Dukey with a large smile.

"This... sucks..." Johnny said, his upper body and limbs limping like noodles with disbelief.

"Oh come on Johnny, cut us some slack, we only had a day." frowned Susan with crossed arms.

"But that still doesn't explain why his bodyguard is that LIPSTICK MONSTER!" Dukey yelled in a panic.

"Oh, there's no need to worry. She may physically be the same monster from before, but mentally she's completely different." Mary said confidently while typing on the computer, bringing up a before and after graph of the monster's brain.

"Uh yeah, just explain it, cause I can't read that." spoke Johnny.

"We reprogrammed her mind so she'll protect you from threats instead of trying to kill or kiss you." Mary explained.

"Also we fixed her voice so she sounds less... weird." Susan added.

"Well hello Johnny. You can call me Lippy. I'll beat up anyone who tries to harm you!" Lippy the Lip Monster said, making several fists with her tentacles.

"Uh...riiight." he remarked with uncertainty.

"Come on Johnny, give her a chance." Susan said with a wave of a hand.

"Yeah, you might like her more when you see her in action." Mary added.

"We already saw her in action before." muttered Dukey.

"Listen, it's either her or no bodyguard at all." Susan groaned in annoyance.

"Take it or leave it." Mary said with the same amount of annoyance in her voice.

Johnny looked at Lippy, seeing her fluttering her eyes at him, making him sigh. "Fine... come on Lippy." He said in defeat, gesturing her to follow him.

"I'll do my very best Johnny."

"Oh, this can only go well." Dukey said sarcastically as he sipped his coffee.

(Later That Day)

Johnny was playing basketball by himself, dribbling the ball before trying to go for a slam dunk. But he only managed to reach halfway before landing back on his feet. "Aw man, so close." He sighed.

Suddenly a large shadow covered him, causing him to turn around, coming face to face with Bumper.

"Hey Test, what did I say about playing on my court?" He smiled wickedly at him, showing his jagged teeth.

"Uh...only do it on the weekend?"

"Right! And today's... uh... today is... I'm gonna pound you!" He punched his fist into his hand before getting closer to Johnny.

Johnny gulped and closed his eyes, only to hear a scared scream.

"Aaah! P-Put me down!"

Johnny opened his eyes to see Lippy holding Bumper by his leg while growling at him.

"Nobody hurts Johnny on MY watch!" She yelled before crushing Bumper into a ball and dribbled him around like a basketball. She then slam dunked him into the hoop, slamming him into the asphalt.

"Oooow..." He moaned, twitching in pain.

"Wow, that was sweet." smiled Johnny.

"Did he hurt you Johnny?"

"No actually. All thanks to you. You're the best bodyguard ever!" He cheered before hugging on of her tentacles.

"Aw shucks, it's just my job." she smiled.

"I can tell we're gonna have a lot of fun." He smirked while looking at Bumper.

(Montage)

Johnny and Lippy were at an ice cream truck, ordering and receiving their ice cream. They ate and enjoyed them while Lippy was repeatedly dipping Bumper's head into a barrel of pistachio ice cream.

"I don't even like this flavor!" He cried before getting dunked again.

Next we see them throwing balls at several stacked bottles at one of those carnival games, and missing.

Lippy smirks before throwing Bumper at the bottles, knocking all of them down and breaking the table. Bumper slowly rises up, holding a large bunny plushy.

"It's a perfect score..." He said before passing out.

Next we see both of them swimming around at the public pool. Johnny is doing a backstroke and Lippy with using Bumper as a bodyboard, his head under the water. He screams, begging for air until she lets him breathe, only to do it again.

Eventually the two made it back home with Bumper soaking wet and groaning.

"Is it over yet?"

"It can be... if you never try to bully me again." Johnny said with a smirk. "Otherwise my bodyguard is gonna have to make things extra hard."

Lippy growls at Bumper, causing him to scream and runaway. "How'd I do Johnny?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Amazing. This whole idea seemed weird at first, but I think having you as my full on bodyguard might be one of my sister's best idea."

The two walked inside the house, avoiding Johnny's dad and making it to the lab's door.

"I had a great time with you today Johnny. I hope everyday can be as fun as this one!" Lippy said with a wide, toothy smile.

"With Bumper not picking on me anymore, now I can have way more fun."

Lippy suddenly fantasizes of this moment like a tv show when the two lovers finish their first date and the boy brings the girl home. Johnny is wearing a jersey with his hair greased back while Lippy has long, blonde hair and a pink skirt.

"Oh Johnny, this day has been the absolute best. I hope with can do this again someday." She said, lovingly looking at him with fluttering eyes.

"You can bet your beautiful face babe, tomorrow's gonna be even better than today."

She giggles and she prepares to go inside, but he stops her by grabbing and holding onto one of her tentacles. "J-Johnny?" She gasped in surprise.

"Hold it, let me take a nice good look at your face." He said as he cupped her cheek with his other hand.

She stood there in silence, staring at the flaming headed boy in front of her with surprise and then lust. "J-Johnny..." She quietly whispered before slowly closing her eyes and puckering her colossal lips.

"Lippy..."

As her massive lips were about to make contact with Johnny's little ones, the lab door opened, breaking Lippy out of her fantasy.

"H-Huh?" She looked around, confused that none of that actually happened.

"Lippy, what happened? You didn't hear me when I said your name." responded Johnny confused.

"O-Oh! I was just... t-thinking about all the fun we had today!" She said, forcing a smile.

Johnny looked at her weirdly before shrugging and walked into the lab while she sighed in relief and wiped at her forehead.

The two headed into the lab where Susan and Mary where welding something into a toaster.

"So, how did it go?" Mary asked, noting taking off her welding mask.

"It was great! Lippy here managed to humiliate Bumper and get him to leave me alone for good."

"We are such geniuses." The twins said in unison.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. Better get lippy back into her sleep chamber right away." Mary said, taking off her mask and walking up to Johnny and Lippy.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Lippy."

"Yeah, see you then Johnny." She said before entering the chamber.

Later that night, the sky was covered in black storm clouds. The wind was blowing heavily and the rain flooded the roads. Then lightning started to appear, getting closer and closer to the Test house. Inside her chamber Lippy was lightly snoring while not hearing the thunder rumbling.

"Oh Johnny..." She sighed in her sleep, trying to pucker her lips and kiss the air, but her reprogramming kept her from doing so.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the Test house's antennae, sending a surge of electricity throughout the house, including the lab. Once it got to Lippy's chamber, the electricity turned it on and supercharged it. She yelled in surprise and pain as the electricity and machine did something to her. The graph of her on the computer slowly change, showing that her protectiveness greatly increased, but also her ability and desire to kiss did as well.

She spasmed and bounced around inside the chamber while feeling tingly all over. After a minute of this, the chamber powered down, slowly opening with steam shooting out. Lippy carefully stepped out with her eyes rolling as she stumbled on her tentacles.

"W-What... happened?" She rubbed her head, but suddenly got an intense feeling to protect. "Gotta find Johnny!"

She zipped over to the door and got it opened before heading to his bedroom. She snuck through the hallway and made it to Johnny's room. She entered it and looked down at the sleeping boy. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but stare at his young, smooth, unchapped lips. She began to drool as she imagined what they would feel and taste like until she suddenly heard something.

"H-Huh?" Johnny said, waking up and rubbing his eyes. He blinked and started to notice a figure over him. Before he could see who it was, Johnny was shoved into a bag.

(That Morning)

Dukey walked into the lab, sipping some coffee and munching on some bacon. "Johnny? You in here stealing the girls inventions again?" he called looking around, but didn't see him anywhere. As he continued to walk, he came across Susan and Mary freaking out near Lippy's sleep chamber.

"This is bad! Like REALLY bad!" Susan yelled, pulling her hair.

"We need to find her now!"

"Uh, what's going on here?"

"Oh nothing... except Johnny's bodyguard escaped and we don't know where she is!" Susan yelled, breathing heavily.

Dukey did a spit take with his coffee and coughed. "What?! I knew this would happen! Every time we think something goes right, it ends badly!"

"Yeah, we're starting to see a pattern." Mary said, calming down a bit.

"So until we find her, we need to keep Johnny safe!" Susan said, pounding her fist to emphasize her seriousness.

"I thought he was in here because he wasn't in his room!"

"You don't think..." Mary turned to Susan.

"Oh no..."

(Meanwhile in an Unknown Location)

Johnny was taken out of the bag and plopped onto the floor before getting up. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"Don't worry Johnny, you're safe now." Lippy said, standing in front of him.

Johnny looked around the massive building they were in. It had several movie sets and tons of props all over the place. "Lippy? What's the big idea? Where are we?"

"Somewhere safe and private where we can have... fun~" She said as she turned on the lights to one of the sets.

It was of a fancy, Italian restaurant with a single table for two. On it were a few candles and a large plate of spaghetti.

"A restaurant?"

"Yep! We're going to do every single romantic scene in cinema history! And of course each one will end with a... kiss~" She made a kissy face at him before giggling.

"Say what?!"

She drags him to the set and plops him onto one of the chairs, tying him to it. She sits down and hits play on a boombox, playing some Italian music. She holds a fork with spaghetti wrapped around it up to Johnny. "Say ahh."

Johnny shut his mouth tight, moving his head back as far as he could.

"Say ahh Johnny."

"No wa-" Before he could finish, she shoves the spaghetti into his mouth. She soon put a bunch on spaghetti in her mouth as well and began to slurp it up, causing the plate to quickly empty and revealing that Johnny's spaghetti noodles are connected to hers. He watched in horror and disgust as he was being pulled towards Lippy's massive, red lips while they slurped the spaghetti and got covered in the sauce.

'Oh no no no no!' He tried to spit the spaghetti out, but it was too late. With one final slurp, Johnny's entire face was smooshed into her lips with a loud, wet squash sound effect. She wrapped her tentacles around the back of Johnny's head to hold him steady as she kissed him passionately. 'Oh this is so wrong!'

'Oh this is so right!' Lippy thought. She continued to kiss him for another minute, more and more saliva dripping down her lips and his face. "Mmmmwah!" She finally pulled him off her lips with a POP!

Johnny grimaced with his face covered in a red lipstick mark with some of his hair messy due to the saliva. "Bleh!" He heaved and spat, desperately trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Oh Johnny, that was the best first kiss ever! I can't wait too found how how much fun the others will be!" She widely smiled with a large blush on her face.

"Say what?!"

She grabbed him and ran off to another set.

(Meanwhile)

Susan and Mary were rapidly typing on their super computer, the screen showing code and a map of the world.

"Ok, so if we can find a trail of the energy used to make Lippy, we might be able to find her."

"Alright... how do we do that?" Dukey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just give us a minute."

"Alright." He takes out a stop watch and just looks at it.

The girls typed faster before a dot appeared on the map. "Aha! We found them! They're right next door at... oh wait, that's the Gil tracker..." Mary stopped, blushing in embarrassment.

"Uh, you've gone over a minute." Dukey pointed out. "Also, HOW and WHEN did you get him chipped?"

"Never question us!" Susan yelled, still typing away.

"Oh, I hope Johnny's okay..." Dukey sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

(Meanwhile)

Johnny was on top of a mini building, wearing a mask and has his legs tied up with a bungee cord. "Uh, what's going on right now?"

"I'm about to kiss a superhero upside down." She pulled a rope and a boot kicks Johnny, knocking him off the roof.

"Waaaahhh!" Before he hit the ground, the bungee cord reached its limit and bounced him up. He fell up and down a few more times before just hanging upside down. He panted while feeling his heart racing fast.

"Oh, my hero!" Lippy shouted before keeping Johnny still, slowly uncovering off his mouth, licking her lips while she did so.

"That was insane!"

"And here's your reward~" She opens her mouth a little, slowly moving in for a kiss.

"Wahh-"

She pressed her lips onto his, not covering his entire face. She tilted her head from side to side, lovingly moaning as she did. "Mmmm~"

'Aw come on! This is more embarrassing than having to hang with Sissy!' he thought feeling the lips and wouldn't admit it out loud, but they were surprisingly very soft. He suddenly feels something large, wet, and squishy rubbing against his closed mouth. 'Huh? Now what?'

It took him a few seconds, but he remembered Lippy having her mouth open a little. So that would mean that what's rubbing and trying to get in his mouth is her... TONGUE?!

"Mmmmm?!"

She pushes her tongue against his more harder by the second, wiggling around a bit to try and open his mouth. ''Come on Johnny, don't be shy~' She thought, lightly moaning.

Said boy, in his shock, opened his mouth on accident. But as if luck was on his side, the bungee broke and he fell to the ground, avoiding her tongue from entering his mouth.

"Oh dear, are you okay Johnny?!"

"Ow...I'm fine."

"Oh thank goodness! I don't know what I would do without you!" She yelled, lifting him up and hugging him tightly.

He groaned from the squeeze since it felt like her arms could break his bones. After a few seconds of her intense hug, he passed out from the lack of air.

(Meanwhile)

"Aha! I did it!" Mary yelled, jumping out of her chair.

"You found her?" asked Dukey.

"What? No. I just beat Susan's high score in Gil Catcher!" She did a little victory dance, rubbing her it in her sister's face.

"You cheated!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Will you two focus!" Dukey popped up between the two, pushing them away from each other. "We need to find Johnny!"

"Would you relax? Lippy may have gone off the mark, but I doubt she'd hurt Johnny."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Dukey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we know what our own creation can and can't do."

"Oh, like when you made three robot boyfriends and they turned evil and almost water blasted me and Johnny into next week?!"

"Besides that."

"Well what about the time that stupid scooter caused us to go forward in time and literally become wanted fugitives!?"

"Wait, what?"

"And don't even get me started on those smarty pants!"

"Okay, we get it! But we know for a FACT that Lippy will not harm Johnny in anyway!"

(Meanwhile)

Johnny slowly wakes up, seeing that he's still in the same studio as before. "Ugh, what happened?"

He suddenly tenses up as he shoots his head around, searching for Lippy. He notices a bunch if water splashing behind one of the nearby curtains. "Hey, Lippy? Is that you?" He looked through the curtains and sees Lippy frantically flailing her tentacles in a large, indoor pool. She slowly sinks into the water, drowning. "Lippy!"

Without thinking, Johnny jumped into the pool and swam down until he was right under her. He pushed her back up and out of the pool, plopping her on the side of the pool. He quickly joined her, taking a deep breath. "Lippy are you alright?"

She just laid there, not moving... or... BREATHING?!

"Of my gosh, Lippy!" Johnny rushed to her, places his ear on what he thinks is her chest. He doesn't hear a heartbeat and instantly panics, running off to grab a tall chair and plopping it down next to her. He climbed up and looked down at her. Her mouth was slightly open, her large tongue plopped out of her mouth and onto the ground. And her eyes here completely closed with no sign of life. "Oh man, I can't believe I'm about to do this." He groaned in disgust as he grabbed her large, wet lips, slowly pulling them apart. As he gazed into her massive maw, he felt his stomach twist and his face turn red with a bit of green. "Alright Johnny, just do what they do on tv, I just hope this works."

He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers, blowing the air into her mouth. Suddenly Lippy's tentacles wrapped around the back of his head, pushing his whole face into her lips. She quickly shot her tongue right into his mouth, wiggling it all around and wrapping it around his. "Mmmm?!" he let out with wide eyes while turning red.

'Oh Johnny! You risked your life to save me! You must really care for me!' She thought to herself, sloshing her tongue in his mouth, building more saliva.

He squirmed and tried pulling back while turning atomic red the more he tasted her tongue.

She slowly rolled over, laying on top of him and pinning him to the ground, still in her tight embrace. Suddenly, all of the saliva built up in her mouth slowly started to seep out and go into Johnny's.

'Oh sick!'

'This is so romantic~' She thought as she began to suck harder on Johnny's face, sinking deeper into her lips.

'I gotta get away or else she's gonna eat me!' As Johnny desperately tried to think of a way to escape his slimy tomb, he suddenly felt his tongue get sucked into her mouth.

'Oh, welcome to the party little guy~' Lippy thought before continuing to suck his tongue, keeping it from leaving. Her massive tongue soon started to lick, wrap, and wiggle all over his tongue, sending chills down Johnny's spine.

'Crap! This is starting to feel really REALLY weird.'

After a few more seconds of this, Lippy slowly pulls back, separating her lips from Johnny's face, which was completely red from blushing and lipstick. As she pulled back, several large streams of saliva still connected them. "Mmmmm..." She moaned as she continued to lick the tip of Johnny's tongue with hers. When she let go Johnny's head snapped back while looking dazed and wide eyed. "Oh Johnny, that was... amazing! I think I'm finally ready..." She carried him to another stage, turning on the light to reveal an wedding altar.

"Ready...for...what?" he got out panting with his eyes rolling in his head.

"Aw, don't worry honey. You just rest, I'll get everything ready..."

(Meanwhile)

"Yes! I did it! For reals this time!" Mary yelled.

"You sure?" asked Dukey while reading a newspaper.

"Yep! I successfully created a ray that'll reverse the feelings of whoever's hit with it! So that'll make Lippy hate Johnny instead of love him!"

"Wait, I thought you were searching for Johnny?" Susan said, looking confused.

"No, I was trying to find out what went wrong and fix it... r-right?" Mary nervously said, unsure of herself.

"That's what I was doing!" Susan yelled.

"Ooooh." she let out making Dukey and Susan facepalm.

"Great, we know what went wrong and have a way to fix it, but we still don't know where Johnny is!" Dukey screamed.

Suddenly a hole was blasted in the roof of the lab, a short, chubby bow on a jetpack flying through it. "Susan my love, I am here to take you away!" Bling Bling Boy said, pulling out a rose.

"Give me the ray!" Susan tried grabbing the ray Mary just made.

"No! We only got one shot to save Johnny!" She retorted, pushing Susan back with her foot while holding the ray.

"Wait, Johnny's in trouble?" Bling Bling Boy asked, floating down to the ground.

"Yeah, thanks to them." spoke Dukey pointing to the twins.

"Listen, I know Johnny and I have a bit of a... 'complicated' relationship. But he's still my bro and if he's in trouble I will gladly help him out! For a price of course." he smiled wiggling his eyebrow to Susan who cringed.

"No." She shivered in disgust.

"Eh, it was worth a try. Well I got nothing else to do so I'll still help you guys out." He walked over to their super computer and connected his laptop to it, typing away. "What exactly took young Jonathan away?"

"A monster the girls created." Dukey immediately said, much to the girls annoyance.

"Oof, this is serious."

After a few more seconds, a red dot appeared on the map of Porkbelly over the filming studio. Dukey and the girls cheered, hugging each other.

"Wait..." Dukey stopped cheering. "How could you find Johnny so fast?"

"Oh, I have a tracker on him. That's actually why I came here in the first place since I noticed he was away."

"When and how did you put it on him?" asked Mary.

"Do you have any idea how easy it is to put a tracker on Johnny? I found like five of them on him while trying to find a place to put mine."

"So that's why he keeps activating metal detectors." Dukey said, understandingly.

"We wanna make sure he's not out of the country."

"Well... what are you waiting for?"

"Right!" The girls and Dukey nodded before exiting the lab.

"I'll just uh... see myself out." Bling Bling Boy said to the empty room before jetpacking away.

(Meanwhile)

Johnny groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. "Oooh...what happened?" As he tried to move he felt off. He looked down at himself and saw that he was in a black tuxedo. "Hey, why am I in a monkey suit?" He looked around, noticing a cardboard cutout of a pastor with a tape recorder taped to it to his right. "Wait a second..."

Organ music suddenly filled the room, the door of the church set slowly opened, revealing Lippy in a wedding dress. Even though her veil covered her face, Johnny couldn't help but notice her seductive wink and kiss as she walked down the hall.

"A wedding?!"

As she got up to the podium, she turned to Johnny with a wide smile. "Our wedding~" She giggled before hitting play on the tape recorder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for one thing... love. It binds us together through life and beyond. It is a beautiful thing that we must ch-"

Lippy groaned before hitting the fast forward button. She pulled her tentacle off it.

"And so, do you ma'am, take this young man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do! I do! I do!" She cheered.

"And do you sir take this lovely lady to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Are you nuts?! I'm not even sixteen!"

Suddenly the doors church doors shot open, revealing Dukey, Susan, and Mary.

"Don't worry Johnny, we're here to save you!" Dukey yelled before accidentally pulling the trigger on the ray.

"Oh man, I am so glad to see you gu-" Before Johnny could finish, the ray hit him and he twitched for a few seconds.

"Oops..." spoke the dog with Susan and Mary seeing Johnny frown.

"Johnny? Are you okay?"

As Johnny turned around to yell at the monster, he stopped and stared at her, his eyelids slowly lowered as his face turned from angry to... love struck. "Uh...yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Heh, good thing you made it so this ray only works on Lippy." Dukey laughed in relief.

"Uh, y-yeah... about that." Mary nervously scratched the back of her head.

Johnny lifted up Lippy's veil, held two of her tentacles and lovingly looked into her eyes, blushing slightly.

"Wait, what do you mean? You DID make it so it would only work on her, right?"

"I really wanna say yes..." Mary gritted through her teeth, slowly backing away.

"Lippy... I never noticed how... beautiful you are..." He said, staring into her eyes.

"Oh Johnny~"

The two closed their eyes and puckered their lips, slowly pressing them together. They slightly tilted their heads from side to side, adding more to the kiss. After a few seconds of arguing, Dukey and the girls stopped to look at the two, staring at them in pure shock and disgust.

"Ewww!" They all cried in unison.

Johnny held Lippy's cheek, gently rubbing it as he went deeper into her lips. 'Why did I ever try to run away? This is the best thing ever!'

'This is the best day of my life!'

Johnny slowly slide his tongue into her mouth, gently licking her large tongue.

'Oh now we're talking!' Lippy thought before dipping him down, licking his tongue back.

"Come on you two, shoot her!"

"Uh... w-we only had... one shot..." Mary nervously said.

"Aw come on!"

"I-I mean, look on the bright side. A-At least Johnny's... happy?"

Johnny and Lippy caressed each other as they emitted loud sounds of slurping, squishing, and sucking.

"Your brother is making out with a giant monster!"

"I mean... better than getting eaten by one?" Susan shrugged.

Johnny began to suck Lippy's tongue, slowly sucking it into his mouth and starts licking and sloshing it in his mouth. 'Oh yeah baby, this is so sexy!' He thought to himself as he proudly smirked.

"One of you do something at least!"

"How? The ray is busted!"

"And we are NOT getting between those two!"

Dukey groaned and face palmed. "Fine, leave it to the dog then." As Dukey turned around, he saw Johnny and Lippy sloppily lick each other's tongues out of their mouth before smooshing back into her lips. He shivered before running over. "I'm coming to save you Johnnyyyyyyyyyyy!" He screamed as he slipped on the large puddle of saliva, sliding across the floor and through one of the walls.

"Did you hear something?"

"Nope."

"This place is getting crowded. How about we go somewhere more... private?" Johnny whispered to her.

"You read my mind." Lippy scooped him up in her tentacles, continuing to make out with each other as she busts through a wall, the two walking towards the sunset.

"Johnny!"

"Where are they going?!" Dukey yelled, getting out of the wall.

"We don't know!"

"Well... at least they seem happy." Susan shrugged.

"Really? You're trying to make this seem like a good thing?"

"I don't know? I mean, how bad could it be?"

Meanwhile

Lippy busted open the door to Johnny's room, placing him on his bed before locking the door.

"Time for the honeymoon~"

"Heh, what did you have in mind my tentacle beauty?" Johnny asked, smirking at her.

"Something better than just kissing~"

"What could be better than being kissing by those luscious lips of yours?" He tilted his head.

"You'll see~" As she crawled on top of the bed, giggling, the screen went to black as loving sounds could be heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	20. Smoothie and Luffy part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Smoothie and Luffy part 2

Author's note: Before you read this, I just wanted to tell this before I forget. I learned that a friend of mine had some artwork done on one of his stories, the dude being Geo Soul, and the artwork done by a great artist, that being Jump Jump. Why am I bringing this up? Well I wanted to tell you all that if any of you are artists and get inspiration from some of the stories I've posted, please tell me because I would like to see them. This isn't me telling you or making a request TO draw pictures, I'm just requesting to see the pictures if anyone gets inspiration and wants to draw out a scene or something they've seen. I'd rather be told about them and see then to have them done and be clueless and never see them because it's honestly a huge flattering thing to do that for a fanfic author. If no one gets inspiration, that's fine, just getting more reviews is plenty, just wanted to get this out before you read a chapter a lot of you have been foaming at the mouth for.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Smoothie was resting in her bed with Luffy on her stomach who was snoring away while she rubbed his head. 'He's so cute when he's exhausted.' She thought with a chuckle. 'Then again I really did put him through the ringer earlier, huh?'

"Mmm….food….pork chops…." Muttered Luffy in his sleep.

'He he he, he is really hungry, huh?' She thought as his stomach growled. 'I'll have to make sure he gets a big meal when we reach the island.' She thought before the ship suddenly shook. 'Shit, what was tha- oh, right, his crew is following us, I guess they're trying to get us to slow us down in order to rescue my Luffy, huh?'

Knock knock

"Smoothie-sama?"

"I know, I heard." She said as she carefully set Luffy down on the bed before standing up. "Give me a minute and I will deal with them."

"Yes ma'am." Said the soldier as she began to quickly get dressed.

'Alright, so I can't kill them, that would make Luffy-kun upset, I better tell them that he relented to the idea of marriage, which he kind of did of after he lost.' She thought before heading out of her cabin and looked out to see the thousand sunny in clear view. "I will say this Luffy, your crew is dedicated and your ship is faster than I expected."

All she got was a loud snore in response with him scratching his stomach.

"Yeah, you just rest while I deal with them." She said before closing the door. "Alright, decrease our speed and bring us up right next to them, if we keep this up they might actually put a hole in our ship or pop the coating."

"But Smoothie-sama, they might try to board us."

"Then let them, we need to talk to them so they understand what is going on." She said with a frown. "Now slow us down immediately."

"Yes Smoothie-sama, slow it down!" He called out to the crew.

"Aye aye!"

"Slowing down now!"

"Ship, ship~" Called the ship as it began to slow down. It began to lower it's speed with the thousand sunny catching up.

"They're slowing down, don't worry Luffy, we're coming!" Called Usopp as the Thousand Sunny pulled alongside it.

"This time she's not gonna pull a fast one on us." Spoke Zoro grabbing two of his swords.

"Right, she may be beautiful but no one steals the captain." Sanji growled as he raised a leg.

"Just don't get distracted again." Remarked Chopper.

"Don't worry, if he does I'll knock some sense into him, now let's go get Luffy!" Nami shouted before Smoothie jumped off her ship and onto theirs.

"Hello, I'm glad to see Luffy-kun's friends are very persistent, I was worried you'd get lost." She said with a smile. "I have good news, you can stop your attack, after a….contest me and Luffy-kun finally agreed to get married."

"Yeah right, like Luffy would really do that." Spoke Nami with a frown.

"Well, if you want you can ask him when he wakes up, he's a bit...exhausted right now." She said with a grin.

"We'll ask him, after we take him back." Spoke Franky.

"Sorry, but that's not happening, you're all invited to come with me of course, it would be rude for us to get married and not invite you all." She crossed her arms. "Trying to take him back by force would be a very bad idea."

"Well how are we supposed to just go with what you said, you kidnapped our captain then come and tell us he's fine with it? I'm calling bullshit." Zoro said with a frown.

"It'd be best to give us back Luffy, bringing trouble like this when we have our own goals to do." Spoke up Robin with her arms crossed at the ready.

"I'm not saying that you can't do that, it's just he has a very important task he has to do first, and then we'll see what he can do."

"Getting married out of the blue isn't a just reason to put what we have to do on hold." Spoke Brook.

"Well, it's going to have to be, he lost the wager so he's getting married, be thankful, if it wasn't him we would have had to marry one of my sisters to the Vinsmokes."

That made Sanji's eyes widen and pale with Smoothie smirking.

"Besides, you've never been to whole cake island, and it's not like you won't be safe if you come. No marines or navy come near it." She said as she looked at Robin. "Mother also has a few poneglyphs that she could use help translating, I assure you there are things on the island that will satisfy all of you until the wedding is over."

"Poneglyphs?!" Spoke the archeologist in surprise along with the others.

"Yes, she even managed to get one of the rare Road Poneglyphs, one of the four poneglyphs that holds the secret to getting to raftel." She said with a grin, knowing that she had successfully tempted the archaeologist.

"But...those are said to be so hard to find people always believe them to be legends and stories."

"Yes, and momma found one, she also has two other ones, so that's three of the thirty poneglyphs in existence, I'm sure she'd happily allow her future son-in-law's crew member to see them."

"Robin, we can't let her try and distract us." Whispered Zoro seeing her stunned expression.

"Did I also mention that we have several strong swordsmen among our ranks, along with several prized jars of sake." She said, remembering what Zoro liked from her research. 'Alright, if I'm right we have everything that can tempt each of them on whole cake island.'

That made Zoro perk up with Nami growling.

"Either give us Luffy or we're gonna drag him back off your ship!"

"I assure you he is happy where he is, also you're the navigator of his ship, right? I was wondering if you could help us update our maps of totto land." She said as Nami frowned. "It's so hard finding good mapmakers who are willing to map out a Yonko's territory, a once in a lifetime opportunity, right?"

"I can see what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work on me." She said as she turned away. 'I can't let her tempt me like the others, I won't!'

"Really? That's a shame, some of my brothers have quite the gambling bone and are always trying to look for someone to help them keep track of their money. They have so much they can throw a lot of it away without a problem." She said as Nami froze. "They aren't very smart so I was hoping you could hold onto it for them, but that would be asking to much, wouldn't it?"

"...how much beri we talking?"

"In the millions." She said easily, making Nami drop her jaw. "We're in a yonko's crew, we have more money then we know what do with."

"Nami, I know that look in your eyes." Spoke up Franky crossing his arms. "Now who's getting distracted?"

"Shut up, millions!"

"Do you really think you can just bribe us all until we're ok with this?" Usopp asked with a frown.

"I'm not bribing you, I'm just telling you some of the wonders that my home has." She said innocently. "Is it really my fault if I tell you about our famous home brewed cola, or about our advances in medicine?"

That made Chopper and Franky perk up with Usopp laughing.

"Ahahah! You can try and bribe everyone, but the great Usopp isn't so easy!"

"Well, if you really don't want to come then I guess you're not the brave warrior of the sea I thought you were." She said with a shrug.

"What?! I'm the best warrior you'll ever see!" He yelled flailing his fist. "Why before becoming part of this crew, I was the captain of my very own crew."

"It's not much of a crew with just three kids." Reminded Zoro.

"Shut up! I am the bravest warrior of the sea, you'll see!"

"Then you'll come say that to Big Mom's face?"

"YES!" He shouted before realizing what he said. He panicked and paled with Smoothie smiling.

"Glad to hear that, so I take it all of you might be more willing to come to the wedding without incident?"

"I would still like to talk to Luffy before this happens." Brook said calmly.

"Of course, but maybe after my sisters meet their future brother-in-law." She idly remarked. "After all, some of them are quite up their in age and are very mature, so they'd probably want to see just what he's like, they might be open to finding their own husbands."

"Alright, of course we will be able to talk to him before we arrive, right? He won't sleep the entire time, right?" Sanji asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hard to say, he really wore himself out."

"Well how long will it take us to reach Big Mom's territory?" Nami asked curiously.

"If you all keep following my ship, we should be able to make it in half a day."

"Well Luffy won't be asleep the entire time, right? What did you two do?"

"Secret~" She chuckled with a grin. "Just trust me, he's exhausted."

Zoro raised an eyebrow while Smoothie turned to her ship. 'Something tells me it ain't a good one.'

"Alright, the strawhats will be complacent, make sure we don't lose them, got it?" She ordered the ship's captain.

"Yes ma'am, also shall I message Big Mom and tell her you were successful?"

"No, I'll do it then go rejoin Luffy-kun." She said with a grin as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a den den mushi. "Momma, it's me, I have good news, I'm on my way with my new husband." She said as the snail smiled.

"That's great! You're doing better than I expected, and he agreed to marrying you on his own?"

"Yes, I also have his crew following willingly and we'll be there in half a day."

"Excellent! I'll begin preparations immediately."

She put the den den mushi away and chuckled. 'Oh this is going to be the best wedding on the island.'

(Later)

"Ugh….what happened, where am I?" Groaned Luffy sitting up and rubbing his eyes with confusion.

"Ah, you're finally awake Luffy-kun, good~" smiled Smoothie poking her head in making him turn to her.

"Huh? Awake? I don't remember going to sleep."

"You didn't, you passed out, remember, I rung you dry~"

He looked confused before it came flooding back to him. "Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

"Yes, we're getting married, are you ready?" She asked with a grin as he paled.

"Nope!" He shook his head and stood up. "I passed out which doesn't count! I can last longer than you in that game now that I'm full of energy!"

"Oh Luffy-kun, don't be a poor sport, you lost fair and square, if you want to 'play' again sure, but we're almost at the island."

"Come on, one more match!"

"Luffy-kun, you promised, we don't have time right now for another match, so please put your pants on." She smiled before leaving and shut the door making Luffy groan and sit down with a huff and frown.

"This is unfair, she knew how to play that game and I didn't, I know I could beat her this time!"

Eventually the ships began to reach the large archipelago with the strawhats looking at the main island with awe.

"Is...is that an island made out of cake?!" Usopp cried in shock.

"It looks delicious!" Cried a familiar voice behind them, making them turn to see Luffy.

"Luffy! You're safe!" Cried out Chopper.

"Yeah, how did we get here?" He asked as his crew surrounded him.

"Luffy, why did you agree to get married?!"

"You were all fine changing your mind earlier, what changed?"

"I lost the game and had to agree, it wasn't fair!" He huffed crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks like a child.

"You...lost a game? What kind of game, chess?" Nami asked in confusion.

"No, she lasted longer than I could, but she knew more about it then I did!"

"Was it checkers?" Asked Franky.

"No, she made me get naked and then she did too, and then we had sex until I passed out!" he groaned, making them all freeze.

"NANI?!" They all let out with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and now she won't let me try to beat her again!" He groaned as they all just stared at him in shock.

"You had sex?! YOU!?" Cried out Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji together.

"Yeah, I just said that, why?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Because it's unbelievable! Insane! Impossible!" Spoke Sanji while crying anime tears with Usopp and Chopper nodding rapidly.

"Well she insisted and I thought I could beat her, but it seems I was wrong." He said as the others groaned. "Either way I don't want to get married, what do I do?"

"She literally got you by the balls." Spoke Zoro making Nami slap him over the head. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"I don't wanna imagine it you idiot!"

"Well, what do we do? I don't want to get married!" He cried as they got closer to the island. "If I try to run though I'll be going back on my word!"

"Hmmm, I know! If you find her a better husband, she'll dump you!" Spoke up Usopp with a smile.

"Good idea! Zoro, marry her!" He said as he turned to the swordsman. "Captain's orders!"

"No way, ask Sanji, he's the lady crazy one."

"As much as I would love that I can't." He said with a frown, remembering the Vinsmoke comment she made earlier.

"What? You give up the chance to marry a beautiful woman?" Remarked Brook in surprise.

"Unfortunately, I have too for….reasons." He said as he looked away. "Besides, she wants Luffy, I doubt she'll marry me or Zoro just because Luffy says so."

"Aw man." Groaned Luffy slumping his shoulders. "This sucks."

"Yes, but you might as well make the best of it, besides it's too late to run now, we're in Big Mom's territory and we'd most definitely be caught if we tried to run now."

"Who knows how many ships she has, for all we know she's getting a blockade set up as we speak."

"Plus we're less than a mile from the dock." Said Robin as they looked up to see that she was right. "At the moment, we'll have to go along with this and try not to cause any trouble."

"Damn it, I can't believe this is happening!" He groaned as he shook his head.

"Well it is, get ready to dock!" Called Nami as the crew got to work.

On shore several of Smoothie's siblings were there along with numerous guards at the ready, just in case.

"So, did anyone else think she wasn't going to be able to get him?" Asked Cinnamon.

"I did, I heard about him and thought he was never gonna end up here." Remarked Cracker.

"Well, Momma must know what she's doing, right? I mean, here they are." Said Poire as they watched the ships reach the dock. "Who here wants to bet his crew are gonna try running?"

"I'll get in on that action, five hundred beri says that we have to restrain them." Said Custard with a grin.

"A thousand says we toss them in the dungeons." Spoke Oven.

"Five thousand says the crew behaves but the captain tries to run." Said Daifuku.

"I'll double that and say the wedding goes off without a hitch." Smirked Poire. "My gut tells me so."

"I'd like to bet the same." Said Amande with a small smile as the ships reached the dock and began to lower their anchors.

"Tch, like that'll happen." Scoffed Flampe.

"Better to hope for the best then bet how things will go wrong." Said Galette as the gangplanks were lowered and they saw Smoothie walk down the ramp.

"Hello everyone, glad you could come." She smirked while reaching the bottom as the thousand sunny lowered their own ramp.

"Where's this supposed husband of yours?" Asked Flampe with her arms crossed before smirking. "Wait, don't tell me, he was so dumb he jumped overboard and drowned!"

"No, he didn't….shouldn't have….Luffy, get down here!" She called as she turned to the thousand sunny.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Came the rubber man walking down with his cheeks puffed out and arms crossed, giving the siblings a good look at him.

'This is who momma wants to join the family?' Thought Oven, very unimpressed.

'This guys is puny.' Thought Cracker in amusement.

"So, this is the person who you're marrying, huh?" Said Amande as the other strawhats began to follow him off the ship.

"I still want a rematch!" He said quickly as he frowned.

"Yes, this is Monkey D. Luffy and his crew." Smoothie said quickly before he could elaborate on what he wanted a rematch on.

"I'm not impressed." Remarked Oven bluntly looking at the crew.

"Yeah, I was expecting something more impressive… though the green haired one seems like he could be a good challenge." Amande said as she looked at Zoro. 'Either that or he just carries that many swords around to try and seem intimidating.'

"Well, at least none of them will stick out here, that's a plus I guess." Said Galette. 'Is that a walking skeleton?'

"Uh, hey there." Greeted Nami with a smile. "Glad to be here."

"Welcome to whole cake island, glad you could be here." Said Daifuku politely.

"Is this the whole crew?" Asked Citron.

"Yep, this is everyone." Luffy said with a nod. "Why?"

"It looks tiny."

"Eh?! It's not tiny, I have everyone I want at the moment!" Protested Luffy with a frown.

"You have eight members and one pet."

"Hey! I'm no pet!" Yelled Chopper flailing his hooves around. "I'm the ship's doctor!"

"He's adorable, how attached to him are you?" Asked Poire with a feral grin as she started to pull out a knife.

"Very!" Spoke Usopp in fear while Chopper screamed and ducked behind Robin's legs.

"Poire, please don't terrorize my husband's crewmembers, and no killing them for their pelt, you're already on thin ice for botching up the meeting with Trafalgar Law for trying to skin his bear." Smoothie scolded with a frown.

"Aw come on, it's not my fault his coat looked nice and soft."

"Yes, but it wasn't an invitation to try to turn him into a coat." She deadpanned while Brook looked at Galette and walked over while tipping his hat.

"Hello there, my name is Brook."

"Hey, aren't you that musician, soul king Brook?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes, always happy to meet a fan." He smiled while shaking her hand. "By the way, may I see your panties?"

"W-WHAT?!" She cried as she slapped him across the face on instinct.

"Don't ask them that you idiot!" Growled Nami before smiling at them innocently and bowed. "Please ignore him, he spouts off random things."

"Alright….just call us even for my twin's actions." She said as she shook her head.

"Well while me and Luffy-kun go get fitted for our outfits, you all can mingle and get to know each other." Spoke Smoothie.

"Eh? Outfits? What outfits?!" He cried as Smoothie took his hand and began to drag him away.

"For the wedding silly, we can't have it wearing these."

"Why now?" He asked with a frown. "I'm comfortable wearing this, why would I need some outfit?"

"To look good of course. A wedding is very special, and you'd look handsome in a tuxedo." She said as she shook her head. "Don't worry, it'll be a bit before the actual ceremony, we need to have the bachelor/bachelorette party, you need to meet momma, we need to contact your father and most importantly we need to get the cake made."

"Cake?" He perked up with interest.

"Of course, a wedding has plenty of food for all the guests that'll be coming." She said with a smile. "But the best part is the cake, momma loves it so we always make a giant one, one almost as tall as a mountain, in fact we usually have the wedding on top of it."

"Oooh! That sounds great!" He beamed. "I should have Sanji make one too!"

"Well, you could have him assist the other chefs with it, provided he can get along with other cooks."

"I'm sure he will, he's the best cook in the world!" Luffy boasted with a grin. 'Maybe this won't be so bad...but I still won't join her crew.'

"Well I'll let one of my siblings know to tell him so he can lend a hand if he chooses."

"Alright, I can't wait!" He cheered with a grin.

(Later)

"Eh?! I'm not wearing this!"

"You have to."

"No way! It's almost worse than a marine uniform!" He cried as he backed away from the white tux.

"Aw come now, I think it'll look great on you." She pouted with a frown. "You don't have to wear it for long Luffy-kun, we just need to see if it fits."

"Can't I wear something less covering?"

"No Luffy-kun, you can't, it's important that you wear this, ok? Please, do it for me?" She pouted while trying to give him the big eyed look with her lip trembling.

"But...I….does it have to be white?" He said weakly.

"Of course, the same color as my wedding dress."

"But aren't tuxedos usually black? That's what I wore when I faced off against Shiki."

"Well occasionally some of them can be white too." She said, not letting up. "Come on, it's for the wedding, you agreed to this when you lost, remember?"

He grumbled and crossed his arms while turning his head with a huff. "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

"Well I know something you will like." She smirked. "After the wedding is over, we get to go on a honeymoon."

"Eh? Is that a food like honey ham?"

"No, it's a trips newlyweds go on." She smiled. "It's when it's just the two of them, and where they get to have more sex."

"Wait, really? I thought we could just do that to decide if I was going to have to marry you or not?"

"Oh no, sex is something we can do more of when we want to."

"Really? Then let's do it now, if I win then I don't have to join Big Mom's crew!" He said eagerly.

"Luffy, you already lost, it's too late." She sweatdropped. "Besides, while I'd love to have a little fun, we need to prepare for the wedding first."

"Boo, and for the record I agreed to marry you, I never said I was joining her crew." He muttered with a frown as she sighed.

"It's a package deal Luffy, now put the tux on."

"Fine." He relented before he started to strip down. 'This isn't over, she never said that I had to join the crew when she offered the deal!'

Smoothie watched him before shaking her head and left the room. 'Don't get any ideas Smoothie, just focus on getting the perfect wedding dress.' She thought as she licked her lips. 'I can have him all to myself on the honeymoon, just control yourself.'

(Later)

"So, you're Luffy's...Archaeologist?"

"Yes, my name is Nico Robin, and you are?"

"I'm Amande, I've never heard of a crew as small as yours having an archeologist, did he want you to join so he could better understand the poneglyphs and rebuild the ancient weapons?" Asked the tall woman as she led Robin through a hallway.

"Actually Luffy never heard of them. It's actually thanks to me we know what they are." She smiled. "He actually saved my life, that's why I joined his crew, and after everything he's done for me, how could I leave?" She asked fondly as they reached a large set of metal doors. "So is this where you keep them?"

"Yes, but keep in mind, even if you become part of momma's crew, it doesn't mean we'll trust you. You have to prove your worth and loyalty, keep that in mind." she replied before slowly pushing it open.

"Of course." She said with a large smile as she saw the poneglyphs. 'Amazing, I can't wait to translate them.'

The large stones were behind iron bars with several guards around them while inside a vast room with other things behind bars in cells.

"Momma is known to collect rare and exotic things to her. So keep that in mind if she runs into that skeleton and talking reindeer."

"Ah, that would be bad if she tried to keep them, we can't leave without our precious nakama." She said as she began to walk towards the bars. She saw the guards hold their spears out in front of her while Amande walked over.

"You can see them, but that's as far as I'll allow for now."

"Of course, I wouldn't dare do anything else." She said as she looked at them intently, mentally translating the foreign writing as best she could. 'This whole wedding thing might not be so bad, I just hope Luffy is as content as I am right now.'

"Ahhh!" Screamed Chopper running down the hall as fast as possible. "Someone save me!"

"Wait, come back here little guy!"Called Poire running after him. "I only want to inspect your fur up close and personal!"

"No way, you're going to turn me into a hat!" He cried as he changed into his reindeer form to run faster, making her eyes go wide.

"You can transform?!"

"Yeah, why?" He cried as he kept running before trying to turn a corner only for his hooves to slip on the slick floor and ended up crashing into a wall. "OW!"

"That makes you even more great to have around!" She laughed as she reached him and jumped on him before gasping. "Your fur is so soft, it's amazing!"

"Ah! Get off!" He panicked trying to get up while she held on as he took off running as best as he could.

"Oh calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." She chuckled as she rubbed her face against his fur. 'So soft~'

'I gotta find the others!' He thought before spotting what looked like a small girl walking past the hall dragging a ruined teddy bear in her hand. 'Yes, maybe she can help!' He thought before calling out. "Hey, hey, you, little girl, help!"

The girl turned confused and went wide eyed. "Big sister Poire! You have a pony!"

And cue Chopper falling down with a thud and went skidding against the floor with a groan. "I'm a reindeer!"

"He's going to be part of out crew Anana, he's part of Big sister Smoothie's husband's crew." Grinned Poire with Anana moving over and looking Chopper over.

"He's so big, are you gonna make him into a coat like that bear guy?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"No, momma said I can't or else she'd have my head. This fella is gonna be part of the family after his captain marries Smoothie." She said with a groan as she looked longingly at Chopper who began to feel uncomfortable and changed into his brain point in order to get Poire off of him.

"Ah?! He changed!" Cried out Anana with wide eyes.

"Yeah, apparently he has two forms, awesome, right?" Asked Poire as Chopper shook his head.

"Actually I have seven forms." He said as the two sisters grinned. 'Why do I feel like I shouldn't have said that...and that I should start running?'

"Show us!" They said with glee as they rushed towards him, making him yelp and back away. "Show us, show us, show us!"

'Oh no! I made things worse!' He thought as he began to run away again. 'I hope the others are having a better time than me!'

"Alright fellas, I heard from your sister how you enjoy a nice ante." Smirked Nami with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, that's true, why, you want in?" Asked Opera as he and several of his siblings sat at a large table playing cards.

"Well I don't know, I mean I'm not much of a card player, but I do have some extra beri so why not?" She asked innocently as she help up a large stack of beri. "So what game are we playing?"

"Well if you're an amateur, we'll go with something simple, blackjack." Chuckled Cabaletta.

"Alright, so how do I win?" She asked curiously as she sat down. 'Alright, time to rob them blind~'

"We take turns getting cards and keep one of them hidden. The aim is to try and get as closest to 21 as you can. The one with the closest one wins, but if you go over, you lose." Chuckled Cadenza. "You get all that little lady?"

"Yeah, I think so, let's do this." She said with a smile. 'Suckers.'

"So, this is where Big Mom keeps all her books and so on?" Brook asked as he followed Mont-d'Or into a large library. "Do you think she would have any music sheets in here?"

"Of course, mama has the biggest collection around. If it's something she likes, it's here." He said with a nod. "And as the bookkeeper I know where everything is, so if you want some help just ask, just...avoid the larger books, mama has some odd collections."

"Of course." He replied walking over to a random book and pulled it off the shelf before opening it up. "Oh! I haven't read this one since I died, it was quite rare so I thought all the copies had been lost."

"Just how are you still alive if you died?"

"Ah, when I was alive I ate the Yomi Yomi no mi, we honestly thought it was a dud until I died, but due to the fog of the place I died I couldn't find my body until it was just bones." He remarked while flipping through the book. "It's been so long I can still smell the sea air. Oh wait, I don't have a nose, yohohoho!"

"Huh...so you're basically a living skeleton?"

"Yes, but recently I've discovered the other powers of my fruit."

"Are they really useful and unique?"

"Oh yes, there's a reason I called myself soul king Brook." He chuckled with a smile.

"Hmmm, hey, that gives me an idea." Smirked Mont-d'Or. "How would you like to help out the band during the wedding? With your music helping them it'll definitely be a huge smash."

"Ah, that would be wonderful! Is there any special music I'll have to play or can I make my own playlist?"

"Well it can't be turned into a rock concert, but if you can try and make the usual wedding tune a little more….you, that'll do the trick just fine."

"That sounds wonderful." He said as Mont-d'Or grinned. "I can do that no problem."

"Great, I'm glad to see my new brother-in-law has an agreeable crewmember."

"Well of course, I owe a lot to Luffy. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be all by myself with my old crew." He admitted in a solemn tone. "Doing nothing but sitting in the florian triangle with no one but their bones to keep me company...but now I have a new crew and purpose again." He perked up before grabbing another book. "I better get to work on getting that song ready." He said as we cut to the blonde cook making his way to the kitchen.

"Sanji, you really don't have to cook, anything you want the chefs will make for you." Spoke Prim following. "You're a guest and we have plenty of cooks who can handle it all no problem."

"Thank you Prim-chan, but if my captains staying here then I need to know where the kitchen is, that much is a given, and what kind of cook would I be if I couldn't cook for my crew?" He smiled with a flashy grin before opening the doors and saw hundreds of chefs running around the area letting him look around. "Wow, this puts the kitchen back on the ship to shame."

"Well of course, here we need to make anything and everything mama could ever want to eat, if we couldn't her cravings could destroy us all."

"Cravings?"

"She tends to have severe cravings that can get out of control. If she isn't satisfied with what she's hungry for, it can cause damage to the islands and….the citizens too." She said as she looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. "In her craving state she can't tell friend from foe, the only thing she cares about is food and if someone is in her way….they risk getting eaten."

Sanji looked stunned and shocked before getting a serious look and walked over before grabbing an apron and put it on. "That's all the more reason to lend my help. I'm gonna make enough servings of everything to make sure she's filled if it happens."

"Whoa, I think you're overestimating yourself here, if she tastes something she doesn't like it could set her off into a rage as well!" Spoke Prim in worry as Sanji headed over to one of the chefs. "You don't even know what's being served!"

"Knowing my captain he'll probably demand as much meat as possible." He chuckled. "Besides, I can just ask these guys what we're cooking."

Prim let out a sigh and shook her head. 'Persistent, but if he's made it this far with that captain, he must be something.' She thought as he began to cook. 'I might as well stay here and see if his cooking is up to par, if not at least I'll be here to get rid of it before it reaches Mama.'

"Alright, I'm gonna need to know where you keep all your meat, my captain has an appetite for the stuff that'll put sea kings to shame."

"It should be in the freezer, that large door over there." She said as she pointed at a massive freezer door.

Sanji walked over and grabbed it before grunting as he slowly opened it and saw a huge freeze filled with all sorts of meat making him grin. "This'll do."

"Huh? How did I get here?" Zoro wondered as he looked around to see he was in a large room with what looked like a small house made out of a white substance with muffled sounds coming from it. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "This place is way too big, someone could get lost here." He said as he began to make his way towards the house. "Oi, is anyone in there? Open up."

It went silent before he heard some shuffling. Soon the ceiling broke open as Katakuri stood up. "What are you doing here, no one should be here."

"Oh, sorry about that." Blinked Zoro looking up. "I was trying to find my way around here and somehow got lost."

"...The door was locked and there's no windows." He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's not my fault this place is like a maze!" Frowned Zoro crossing his arms. "I've never been here, how am I supposed to know which way to go?"

"Maybe don't wander and ask for directions? What were you looking for?"

"I was talking with some girl and made a turn to look at something out the window, but when I turned she was gone and I tried finding her."

"And which girl was that, one of my sisters?" He asked as he looked at him. 'Ok, either he's lying and ditched her or he has an incredibly bad sense of direction.'

"I don't know, I do know she was the sister to the lady who's marrying my captain, Luffy."

'Possibly Cinnamon or Citron then, I better get him back to them, I'm just lucky he didn't see me eating.' Thought Katakuri with a nod. "Alright, then I'll help you find her, but don't try any funny business if you're going to be part of my mama's crew."

"Eh? I'm not joining your crew, Luffy is just marrying your sister." Said Zoro as he rolled his eye.

"That's essentially the same." Remarked the man bluntly.

"Then you obviously don't know Luffy, he'll probably go through with the marriage, but I guarantee hell will freeze over before he joins anyone elses crew." Chuckled the swordsman.

"You don't know my mama very well then, do you?"

"I know that she's strong, but Luffy is more stubborn, whatever she wants out of this marriage might happen, but Luffy joining the crew is one thing I can guarantee won't happen." Remarked Zoro with confidence making Katakuri narrow his eyes.

'Why is he so confident about this, does he expect the wedding to end with them doing something bold then fleeing?' Wondered Katakuri before breaking the house and walked over. "Follow me, I'll help you find my sister, but don't wander off."

"I don't wander off, the walls just move around." He said with a frown.

'This guy really has no sense of direction.' Thought Katakuri while it cut away over to Franky who was currently being shown away by Panna.

"This place looks like it's made out of food, is it actually or is it all simulated to give that appearance?" He asked curiously.

"Both. Mama wanted something yummy to look at, so she had all the islands made like this with different themes." She said with a smile. "We have a team of builders who make the material special so it lasts a super long time, and when it's time to replace it we hold a feast and eat the building before rebuilding it."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." He remarked feeling the wall before she turned to him.

"Now it's my turn to ask. How are you so metally and big? Are you some kind of robot?"

"Nope, I'm a SUUUUPER CYBORG!" He cried as he took his pose.

"Eh?! A cyborg?" she spoke with shock and awe seeing his pose before smiling. "WOW! That's so cool!" She cheered as he grinned.

"Yeah, every part of me is automated, I am the most super cyborg you will ever meet!"

"Can you shoot lasers from your eyes! Oh! Or maybe shoot rockets!?"

"I can shoot lasers, but not out of my eyes, oh! Here, watch this." He said as he moved his hawaiian shirt off his chest a bit. "Nipple lights!"

Panna's eyes widened seeing lights come off and waved her arms around. "Amazing!"

"Yes! Finally someone who understands the awesomeness that is cyborgs!" He laughed with a grin.

"Do something else!"

"Ok, ok, here, press my nose for three seconds."

"What will that do?" She asked before pushing it.

"You'll see." He said with a grin right before his hair shot out and formed a mohawk.

"OHH!" She let out in awe and pulled her hand back. "That's amazing! You can change your hair just by pushing your nose?!"

"Yep! I could always do it but now I have the technology to do it at will!" He laughed with a grin.

"What else do you have?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"I have so much more, I have...tiny hands!" He cried as he held up his giant hands as two small holes opened and small hands poked out.

"SO COOL!" She cried in amazement as we cut to Usopp who was being led towards a shooting range by Marble.

"Alright, I'm gonna show you the best place around where I'm on top, not like most of my big siblings." Remarked the long armed girl. "In fact you could say I've got the best aim in the entire crew, if not the grandline!"

"Heh, well that's a bold claim, especially when I'm the best sharpshooter around." Grinned Usopp.

"Really? You? Alright, where's your gun?" She asked as she looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't have a gun, but I do have this." He spoke pulling his slingshot out of his bag.

"...really, a slingshot, you claim to the the best sharpshooter with that thing?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course." He said with a nod. "I bet I could make any shot you make easily." He said as they reached the shooting range.

"Heh, alright, but when I win you're gonna feel like a dumbass." She chuckled as she pulled out two pistols. 'What is this guy thinking, trying to beat me with a slingshot?'

"Then you can go first." He said as he pulled out a round ball for his slingshot.

"Gladly." She said as she aims her gun before firing, hitting one target straight in the middle of the bullseye. "I can even do it with my eyes closed." She shut her eyes before shooting at two other bullseyes and smirked. "See?"

"Huh, not bad, but watch this!" he said with a grin as he pulled back the slingshot before releasing, sending three balls sailing forward before each hit the places Marble's bullets had hit exactly.

She blinked before frowning. "Best 2 out of 3."

"Sure, though are you just going to be using regular bullets the entire time?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing, just kind of boring and limiting." He said with a grin as he pulled out a green seed. "Wanna see what I can do with these suckers?"

"A seed? You're going to hit the bullseye with a seed? Tch, now that's something I'd like to see." She scoffed.

"Oh, I'll do more than that." He chuckled as he pulled back the slingshot. "Green star: impact wolf grass!" He let the seeds go flying before they opened up and let out what looked like plants in the shapes of wolves with the bulb as the noses before they hit the bullseyes and made a small shockwave throwing Marble for a loop.

"What the hell was that, how the fuck did you do that?!"

"My seeds aren't any normal ones." He smirked. "After all if you want to be the best you have to think outside the box, right?"

Marble growled and reloaded. "Double or nothing!"

"Didn't you already say that?" He taunted with a grin as she fired her gun.

"Shut up!" She shouted with a faint blush as we cut to Luffy and Smoothie.

Both of them were currently being told by the father on where to walk, when, and how to step at the same pace, all of which was boring to Luffy.

"Do we really have to do all of this stuff, can't we just do it now and get it over with?"

"Sorry Luffy-kun, but a wedding is big and needs to go off without a problem." Smoothie lightly scolded. "Besides, we want to do this properly, that means it has to go off without a hitch."

He groaned and held her arm like the father said and tried doing the proper steps in sync with Smoothie, which was a bit tricky due to the size difference. 'Ugh, this is so boring! All we've done since we got here is get ready for this wedding thing!'

'I hope this goes off right, after this we have to see momma and I'm hoping Luffy-kun can stay calm.' She thought as they reached the 'altar'. 'Please, please do not upset her Luffy-kun, I like you in one piece thank you very much.'

"Alright, now after a long winded speech about happiness and health, I ask you both if you take this woman or man as your wife or husband, and then in response, you simply say 'I do', any questions?"

"What happens if I say no?" Asked Luffy curious, making the priest groan.

"Then it will be a huge problem for everyone, especially mama, and god save you if you say that with her in the area." Smoothie said with a frown. "And you have to say yes, you already agreed, remember?"

"Augh, fine, what do we do after the I dos?"

"Then you two simply kiss and walk down the aisle. After that, it's the aftermath party where the guests and you can have fun, eat, and when it's done, you proceed away to your honeymoon."

"Alright, thank you father, I'll make sure he remembers all that."

'For her sake it'll be a miracle.' Thought the priest as he began to walk away as Smoothie turned to Luffy with a smile.

"Alright Luffy, I think we should be good for now, how about we go get some food?"

"Finally! I'm starving." He smiled with his stomach growling.

"Yes, but there is a catch, we'll be having dinner with my mother… Big Mom."

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad." He remarked plainly and calmly.

"Good, good, just….can we go over some ground rules please?"

"Aw come on, can't we just go?" He groaned.

"In a bit, just promise me you won't tell her that you don't want to join her crew, ok?"

"But I don't, I'm being honest."

"I know, but….it just won't end well, ok? And I'd like you to live so we can actually get married." She made her eyes look big and made her lip tremble. "Please Luffy-kun?"

"Ah! Hey no fair, that's cheating!" He cried as he turned away. "Don't you want me to be honest to your mom? Also if your mom is going to be at the wedding does that mean Gramps is to?" He asked, paling a bit.

"Don't try to change the conversation Luffy-kun, I need you to tell me you won't aggravate her, please?"

"Mmmm, ok fine." He huffed crossing his arms. "But I'm not joining her crew, no way I'm changing my mind."

'We'll see about that, once he's part of the family he'll change his tune, I just know it.' She thought. "Well let's go get changed back into our regular clothes before we meet her."

"Thank god, this thing is itchy." He said as he began to quickly strip the tux off. "I never want to wear that thing again!"

"Luffy-kun wait! I meant in the changing room." Spoke Smoothie with a giggle. "I don't think letting anyone see you nearly naked would be a good idea."

"Oh, right." he said with a chuckle.

(Later)

"Come on, where's the food?" Groaned Luffy as Smoothie led him down a long hallway, both back in their normal clothes.

"It'll be there Luffy-kun, just be patient." She said as they reached a large pairs of door. "Remember, no talk of not joining the crew, got it?"

"Fine fine." He replied before Smoothie pushed the doors open.

"Hello momma, I'm back, and I've brought Luffy-kun with me." Smiled Smoothie while it was shown they were in the dining room with a big table that had a big spread out on it with Big Mom sitting on one side and a walkway leading to the top and with Luffy's eyes widening and grinning smelling the food.

"Ah, Smoothie, come, come, sit down with Luffy and eat." Smiled Big Mom as she looked at Luffy with a grin. 'Ahahaha! I've managed to get what I wanted! Dragon's son is right here and in my clutches.'

"Food!" Yelled Luffy before running over and up the walkway in the blink of an eye and looked around at the dishes.

"Mamamamama, he certainly has quite the appetite!" Laughed Big Mom. "You're probably starving so go ahead and dig right in."

"Thanks!" He cheered as he began to shove food into his mouth as fast as he could.

Smoothie moved up the walkway and calmly grabbed an apple to bite into while her mother ate some sweets. 'Alright, he should be more calm and content when his stomach is filled.'

"So, how are preparations for the wedding going Smoothie, is everything going smoothly?"

"Yes, right now the chefs are working their hardest, the invites are sent out, and we just tried out our outfits while going through what's going to be said and done." She said with a nod. "Speaking of which, should I invite people from Luffy's side of the family or would that take too long?"

"Mmm, maybe invite his father and grandfather, anyone from the east blue wouldn't make it in time." She replied with Luffy gulping some meat and paled.

"Wait, you mean jiji's coming?"

"Yes, in fact he's already in the new world, he might be able to arrive within the day."

Luffy let out a groan before biting into the leg of meat again. 'Damn, Jiji is going to try to kill me over this, I just know it!'

"As for his crew, they're all out mingling with my siblings, and his cook Sanji is even helping the chefs with all the catering preparation."

"Eh? Sanji is cooking? All right, he makes the best food ever!" Cheered Luffy. "I can't wait to see what he makes."

"Yes, I can't wait to see what this chef can do. So Luffy, are you excited, marrying a beautiful woman, joining my crew, it's all amazing, isn't it?"

"Well she IS beautiful, but I-" Luffy started before Smoothie shot her arm out and grabbed him.

"Here Luffy-kun, try this roast, it's amazing!" She spoke holding some roast in front of him making him smell and bite into it and started eating into it. 'Whew, that was way too close.' She thought as Luffy began to relax as he dug into the roast.

"So Smoothie, have you two 'been busy'?" Asked Big Mom bluntly.

"W-What? Why do you want to know?" She asked in surprise, not expecting that question.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanna know just how many grandchildren I should expect." She chuckled. 'That and a child is a great way to cement relationships, it will show that you two are close and that this marriage is genuine to Dragon.'

Smoothie blushed and looked down with a smile. "Well...we haven't thought about kids, but I wouldn't say we HAVEN'T covered an important step."

"Ah, so you two HAVE been busy, I wonder if you two will have triplets like me, eh?" She chuckled as she watched her stoic daughter's face turn red. "Maybe you'll even have as many daughters as sisters, now THAT would be something."

"T-That might be too many for me, right Luffy-kun?" She asked as she turned to Luffy.

"Huh?" He blinked before swallowing. "What are you talking about?"

"Well if you and Smoothie have gotten that far, I'll be expecting some grandkids later on of course."

"What makes you think we'd have any?" He asked tilting his head.

"Oh trust me, you will, if she has my genes you'll both have more than you can deal with~" She chuckled with Luffy still looking clueless. "Anyway, once your family arrives Luffy we can mingle a bit then we'll get to the ceremony, oh! Silly me, you two will need these." Big Mom said as she pulled out a black velvet box. "What kind of wedding doesn't have rings?"

"Thank you momma, I had completely forgot about those." Smoothie said with a smile as she took the box. "Also, I was wondering where me and Luffy-kun should take our honeymoon, any suggestions?"

"Already taken care of. The best hotel around that'll take care of anything you two need. I had it specially made for each of my own weddings so they're already prepared to give you two ANYTHING." She hinted making Smoothie smile and Luffy rub his head.

"As long as they have enough food, I'm good to go."

"Of course, they're used to my appetite so they'll have plenty."

"Great, and after this honeymoon thing me and my crew can get back to our journey!" Luffy chuckled with a grin..

Smoothie paled with Big Mom raising an eyebrow before she burst out into laughter.

"Mamamamama, such a sense of humor on this one, huh Smoothie? Acting like he can just leave, how funny!"

"Well yeah, that's the plan." Remarked Luffy bluntly. "I get married, eat some cake, go on the honeymoon and then say goodbye and then me and my crew get back on the Thousand Sunny and we leave."

Smoothie broke into a sweat with her mother losing her smile.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, what else would I do? I can't become the pirate king if I stay here, now can I?"

"You become part of my crew and listen to me, that's what you do." She replied with Smoothie gulping.

"Hey would you look at the time? We better go and make sure his crew find their way to where the cake will be, I heard it's going to be red velvet."

"Hey, I'm not joining your crew, the king of the pirates is the most free person in the world, so if I joined your crew I wouldn't be able to be free!" He shouted as Smoothie grabbed Luffy.

"Come along Luffy-kun!" She spoke before dragging him off the table as quick as she could. 'Crap crap crap, I told him not to say that!'

"You will join my crew, once you say I do it will be final!" Called Big Mom with a huff as they left. 'I should have expected him to be stubborn, but it won't matter. Others have tried to be tough and oppose me and haven't lived. I just need to make sure I have a tighter hold on him so Dragon doesn't back out of the deal.' She thought as she resumed eating. 'I swear, Smoothie needs to control her husband better before he gets himself killed.'

"Luffy-kun, I warned you!" Snapped Smoothie with a frown. "Now you went and got momma mad!"

"Hey, she brought it up first!"

"You should have just ignored it and kept eating, now she'll be annoyed until we get to the wedding cake."

"Well maybe I don't want to get married now! If I have to join her crew I won't do it!"

'Here we go again.' "You agreed to it with the deal."

"I did, but you never said that I would have to join the crew!"

"Well it only makes sense. Anyone married into the family becomes part of her crew. Momma though was wrong about one part, the leaving one. Technically speaking you CAN still go out, but your crew would be considered part of hers, and any trouble you cause would effect momma, which is why most crews that join stay here since they don't want to get on her bad side."

"Well screw that, I will not be restricted like that! I am going to be the pirate king, end of the story!" He shouted as he crossed his arms.

She sighed and crouched down. "Look Luffy-kun, would it cheer you up if I did something special for you before the wedding?"

"Will I have to join the crew after the wedding still?" He asked with a frown.

"Why don't we ignore that for now?"

"It's pretty important to just ignore..." He said as he looked up at her with a frown.

"I know momma's rules seem harsh, but it's with her power and rule over the islands that have kept us safe and sound. It's also her way of keeping the family close and strong because she doesn't want some stranger to sneak in and cause a wedge or else it would ruin her own dream. She wants to be able to live in a world where every kind of person can live and see each other in the eye since she's so big and tall. Really it's a simple dream."

"Yeah, but then why should I join her crew, we could just ally with her and not join her crew, right?"

"Well...look Luffy-kun, can't you and momma talk it out after? I really don't want any problems to go off during the wedding." She urged with worry. "I want us to have a good time and be able to look back on this day with happiness."

"I dunno, she seems pretty set on having me join her." He said as she sighed.

"Please, for me Luffy-kun~?" She pleaded holding his hands. "I promise the things we do on our honeymoon will make what we did on the ship pale in comparison."

"Wait, really?" He asks in surprise as she grins and nods. "Well...I can try to talk to her, I really like you and your nakama is pretty nice from what I've seen…"

"Oh thank you Luffy-kun!" She beamed before hugging him tightly.

"No problem, now come on, let's go find my nakama and party!" He chuckled with a grin.

"Alright, we'll save the fun until after." She said as she stood back up. 'Alright, so far so good, I just got to get him to agree to joining the crew.'

(Later)

"Ah! Read 'em and weep boys." Smirked Nami showing her hand.

"What?! Are you cheating, you're taking everything we have!" Opera cried in disbelief.

"Come now, I'm hardly even trying, I've just been lucky." Nami said with a grin as she strained to see over the large stack of beri she had won.

"Bullshit!" Cried all brothers at once while she smiled.

"Now now, there's still a chance to win it all back."

"How, we're almost out of money damn it!" Cried Cadenza.

"Well you must have something worth putting up. Tell you what, you wager something worth all this money, and I'll go all in, how's that sound?"

"Like what, we don't have anything else, what would you have us wager?"

"Oh I don't know, some property in land comes to mind."

"Eh? You want us to wager the islands we govern over some Beri?! Hell no!" Cried Opera.

"Well then I guess we can call this an end, glad to be playing with you fellas." Said Nami as she began to happily put away the Beri into a large sack. 'Yes, this is great, if everyone is this loaded and gullible I'll be richer than a king!'

The brothers groaned and cried anime tears while we cut back to Marble and Usopp.

"Best forty-six out of ninety!" Marble cried, her eye twitching in frustration.

"Nah, I don't think that's possible." Chuckled Usopp as he looked over the half destroyed/half overgrown shooting range. "I'm pretty sure I've won at this point."

"GAH! This is wrong!" Groaned Marble biting into her hat.

"Sorry, but I guess I'm the best shot in the grand line now, huh?" Teased Usopp as she glared at him.

"Oh you're just loving this, aren't ya?" She growled as she narrowed her eyes. "I swear I will beat you, just you watch you long nosed asshole!"

"Well maybe some other time, we can't keep going without any targets after all."

"There's targets everywhere if you look hard enough! In fact we could have a duel!"

"You really won't let this go, well it makes sense, wanting to beat the best is what I get all the time." He smirked with pride making her growl.

"That's it! Get ready asshole!" She cried as she pulled out her pistols. "We walk ten paces, turn and then shoot!"

"Wait, what, you were serious?!" He cried as she turned around and began to walk. "I'm not going to shoot you!"

"Don't worry, I will aim for your shoulder!" She called a bit crazily as Usopp began to quickly dig through his bag.

"Wait! I need time to make sure I have ammo!"

"You have five seconds!" She called as he kept digging.

'I need to knock her out before she does anything crazy!' He thought as he pulled out a green seed. 'Alright, once this hits her it'll keep her from doing anything crazy!'

'I'm gonna land a shot and prove that I'm the best shot around!' She thought before quickly turning around and aimed at Usopp right as he let the seed go flying.

"Green Star: Sargasso!" He cried as numerous pieces of seaweed busted from the seed and quickly wrapped themselves around the surprised pinkette, restraining her.

"Hey! What the?!" She cried out struggling and wound up falling down.

"There we go, it seems I win again." He said as he made his way towards her. 'That was to close, she almost shot me!'

"Agghh! No fair!" She cried as she rolled around in anger. "Let me go, that wasn't a fair duel!"

"We're pirates, since when is anything fair?" He pointed out rubbing his nose. "You did pretty good, but I'm the victor through and through."

"I'll kick your ass, I'm better and you know it!" She shouted as he sighed and picked her bundled form up.

"Whatever, let's go find one of your siblings you crazy woman."

"I'm not crazy!"

"You tried to shoot me after you lost, that's considered crazy!"

She growled and let him carry her while swearing vengeance.

'I hope everyone else is having an easier time than me.'

Back with Franky, he was trying to teach Panna and a few other siblings how to do his dance with her getting a grasp on it.

"All right, after me, one two three….SUPER!" He called as he did his pose.

"Super!" She and her siblings cried while trying to do it, with one or two stumbling from the leg position.

"All right, now you're all getting it, lets try it again!"

"This is fun!"

"Yeah, Franky is cool!"

"Do that trick with your nose!"

"All right, all right, here I go!" He laughed with a grin as he pressed his nose for three seconds before his hair turned into a large afro.

"SO COOL!" They all cried out with Franky chuckling.

'They're all like a bunch of mini Luffys, I wonder if I should go find him?' He wondered while we cut back to Zoro and Katakuri, with said older brother leading Zoro back outside the building.

"Alright, the exit is right here, please do not try to come back in again." He said in mild frustration.

"That's fine by me, but do you know where the wedding's gonna be held?"

"When the chefs are done making the large cake, it will be held there." He said as he pointed towards the middle of the island. "You can't miss it, but if you need help just ask anyone and they'll show you the way."

"Do I need to dress up for it?"

"Yes, it is highly recommended you wear a tux, it is a wedding after all."

"Well then I better get to the ship." He turned and started walking off, the opposite direction of where the docks were making Katakuri sigh.

"I swear, he'll never get to the ceremony without help." He groaned as he began to follow him. 'I hope my sisters aren't dealing with stuff as annoying as this.'

"Miss Robin, we have to insist that you leave the room now." Amande groaned as she tried to drag Robin away from the polyglyphs.

"Please, I just need a few more minutes." She said as she tried to hold onto the bars as best she could. "I've almost been able to decipher one, you can't just leave me hanging like this!"

"You'll have plenty of time looking them over AFTER the wedding." She spoke tugging harder. "Come now, you're acting like a child, now let go of the bars so we can leave!" She cried as she gave a mighty tug, making Robin lose her grip.

"Ah!" She let out in surprise while landing on her stomach and shook her head. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that, that doesn't usually happen."

"Don't worry, I have siblings who have their own….quirks, let's just leave now, ok?" She said as she gestured towards the door.

"Of course, we wouldn't wanna end up late." She nodded getting up and followed Amande. 'That's the first time I've really lost myself, how embarrassing.' She thought as she looked back longingly at the poneglyphs. 'Though that was the first time I've been pulled away before finishing translating a poneglyph, or being in a place with more than one.'

'I hope she doesn't act like that after their crew joins ours.' Amande thought as the doors closed behind them. 'I didn't think she would be that fanatical about this, I hope the rest of her crew isn't like that.'

"Got you Chopper!"

"Ahh! Let go!" Cried Chopper as he was pinned down by Poire and Anana. "Let me go, let me go!"

"His fur is so cuddly and soft!" Anana cried happily as she snuggled into him. "He's like a living stuffed animal….can I stab him?"

"Eh?!" He cried out.

"No you can't, but this does give me an idea. I could make a small business of renting him out to kids for rides, they'd love him."

"EH?! I'm a doctor, not a pack mule!" He cried as Anana lit up.

"Ooh, you could find a lady deer and marry them and then we could get baby Choppers!"

"Now that's just plain ridiculous!" He cried as he doubled his efforts to get free. "Let me go, help, someone help!"

"Relax, maybe we can find a brush and fix up your coat, that usually calms down cats."

"I am not a cat!" He snapped before hearing someone walking down the hall. "Huh? Is someone there? Please, help!"

"I say, what's all this racket?" Asked Melise rounding the corner and spotted two of her sisters and Chopper before blinking. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Ah, hey Melise, how are you doing?" Said Poire with a nervous laugh. "Have you met Chopper yet, he's joining the crew."

"Come on, get off of me, I can't see!" He cried as he kept struggling.

"Chopper? Who in the world names their child that?"

"Hey, the doctor gave me this name!" he cried. 'That's it, I'm not getting anywhere like this, time to change!' He thought as he suddenly began to grow, surprising the sisters.

"Hey don't start growing!" Cried Poire as his horns began to rapidly grow. "Wait, is this a new form?"

"Stop growing right now!" Spoke up Anana with a pout.

"No, you wouldn't listen to me so I'm leaving!" He cried as he stopped changing, now in his horn point form as Melise stared in shock with a faint blush.

"My...goodness…" She said as she fanned herself. 'He's like me...and his horns are so big~'

"They're crazy!" He cried out to her while pointing to Anana and Poire.

"Hey, we're not crazy, we just really like your soft pelt, is that so bad?" Poire asked as she tilted her head.

"When you keep clinging to me about it then yes!" He cried as Melise began to approach him. "Now where is Luffy and everyone else?"

"Uh...I-I could bring you to him." She offered.

"Really? Thank you!" He cried with a smile. 'Finally, someone who actually wants to help me!'

"Hey! You don't know where he is." Spoke Poire.

"Oh contraire, I do." She smirked. "I'm aware that the husband of big sister Smoothie is with her as we speak. Find her, and he will most likely be there."

"Oh and like you know where she is, you just want to be close to Chopper, I know that look in your eye!"

"Hmph, at least I'm a dignified woman, not a pelt obsessed gambler like you." She scoffed as she took Chopper's arm and began to lead him away. "And at least I don't want to skin Chopper alive to make a new hat!"

"Hey! I wanna come!" Called Anana following them. "I wanna ride on Chopper!"

"No, go play with Poire." Melise said with a frown.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes, now go play with her, try stabbing her hat or something." She said as she began to walk faster as Poire and Anana began to follow them.

'She seems more down to earth.' Thought Chopper with relief. 'Maybe there's some people in this crew who aren't crazy.'

Back over with Brook, he smiled while holding up several music sheets. "These are quite well made, so these are the pieces you want me to play during the wedding?"

"That's right, give them your own little flare." Said Mont-d'Or with a grin. "I'm sure Momma will love to hear what you can play."

"Where's the band at? I need to go over this with them and get them ready."

"They're somewhere around here, I don't know for sure though, but I'm sure you'll find them eventually."

"Do you at least know how much time I have left before the wedding gets started?"

"At least a day, we're still waiting for the cake to be finished and for Strawhat's family to arrive before we start."

"Oh! His family is coming! How wonderful! I can't wait to see them, oh wait, I don't have any eyeballs, yohohoho!"

"Yes, yes, though his only family is Dragon and former vice admiral Garp." Said Mont-d'Or.

"...huh?" Brook let out before paling. "Oh no! You mean the marines are coming?!"

"Only Garp, and besides, he knows better than to start something in the middle of a Yonko's territory." He smirked. "Any sign of underhanded tactics from them and momma will rain hell on them."

"My my, how scary, it's giving me goosebumps just thinking about it, oh, but I have no skin, skull joke!" he laughed making the man sweatdrop.

'I wonder if he makes a lot of those jokes.' Thought the clown faced pirate as we cut to Sanji who was trying to avoid Prim who he had been using as a taste tester for his dishes.

"Marry me Sanji!" She cried trying to catch him as he was in the middle of cutting some ingredients and had to keep jumping.

"Prim-chan, please, I need to finish cooking, and you're just saying that because you've tasted what I've made." He said as he dodged another tentacle. "I'm flattered and would be happy to take you on a date, but right now I'm busy with the food."

"No, I need to mark my claim before anyone else finds out about you!" She yelled trying to grab his legs, but he managed to jump over and hover in the air with all the chefs right now focusing on the food.

"Please Prim-chan, I have a lot of work to do, please stop this." He sighed. 'Damn it, why must I be cooking? If I wasn't I would jump at this amazing opportunity!'

"At least say you'll help me catch the bouquet!"

"Ok, ok, I will." He said with a nod as she smiled. "I promise I will, ok?"

"Oh thank you Sanji!" She cried with a smile right as a chess soldier walked into the kitchen.

"Sanji, Smoothie-sama and her fiance would like to see you and the rest of the strawhats in about an hour, please meet them at your ship."

"Alright, I'll be there." He said with a nod.

(Later)

"Oi, Luffy, there you are!"

"Hey guys!" He greeted casually. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

"Luffy, this place is crazy!" Usopp groaned as he walked onto the Thousand Sunny with everyone else.

"You have no idea." Groaned Chopper.

"You guys are crazy, this place is amazing, a few more days here and we'll be rich!" Nami laughed as she dragged a large sack full of treasure.

"And in a little bit more time I should have the poneglyphs completely translated." Spoke Robin.

"There's some really SUPER people here too." Franky grinned. "I even got some of them to try out my pose and dance and they love it."

"They have an amazing kitchen and the women here are amazing...though a bit eager." Said Sanji who's face had several lipstick marks and what looked suspiciously like suction cup marks.

"I got lost and me this one guy who was pretty cool, but he was kinda quiet." Remarked Zoro.

"Yes, I met this very helpful man who took me around the library, I even found some interesting sheet music for the wedding." Brook chuckled with a skeletal smile.

"I met a crazy woman who couldn't get over how much of a better shot I was." Remarked Usopp. "She even tried to shoot me after she lost for the fortieth time!"

"That's nothing, I met these crazy women who kept trying to hold onto me and pet my fur!"

"Ah, I apologize for my sisters, they can be a bit….eccentric." Bowed Smoothie. "I can assure you though they'll be on their best behavior when the ceremony starts."

"Oh thank god." Sighed Chopper in relief.

"So, the ceremony….do we really have to do it, it sounds like to much trouble and you left out information!" Luffy complained.

"Yes Luffy-kun."

"But I'm not joining Big Mom's crew, you never said I had to but this marriage thing makes it sound guaranteed if I do marry you!" He huffed making Smoothie sigh.

"Luffy-kun, it won't be that bad, I assure you." She said as she frowned inside. 'This could be a problem, if he tells Dragon that he doesn't want to get married willingly he'll pull out of any alliance, and I don't want him to hate me for forcing him to join the crew.'

"That's not gonna help much." Remarked Zoro. "Having his nakama forced to join with a bigger crew without him agreeing is something Luffy won't agree to anytime soon."

"Right, and we didn't join Luffy to become part of Big Mom's crew, if he doesn't want to do this we can just leave, we're all here on the Thousand Sunny so it would just take a few minutes to get ready to go." Sanji said with a frown as the others nodded.

"You can't!" Smoothie cried as her eyes widened in horror. "You can't just leave!"

"Apparently you don't know just how fast this ship can go in a tight pinch." Remarked Usopp.

"That's not it, do you really think Momma would let something like that slide, you would be ruining a wedding, she would hunt you all until she killed you all!" She spoke in a panic. "Momma has enough ships around to make the marines green with envy."

"Well I still won't join her crew, that's final!" He shouted as he crossed his arms.

"Please Luffy-kun, let me talk to her, just don't go." She begged. 'I can't lose him, I can't!'

"Well… you can try, but if she insists on me joining the crew then I'm leaving!"

"Alright, just stay here, I'll be right back." She said as she jumped off the ship. "And don't you even dare think of leaving until I come back!"

"We won't!" Called Luffy as the crew watched her leave.

"So… how much you wanna bet we have to leave guns blazing?" Zoro asked with a frown.

"At this point I wouldn't need to bet, it's always the same." Sighed Nami.

"Yes, it does seem to be a recurring theme with us." Robin said with a smile.

Smoothie booked it to her mother as fast as possible while briefly imagining Luffy and his crew already sailing away. 'No no no o no, don't leave me Luffy-kun!' She thought before imagining her mother getting pissed and eating them all in anger. 'Nooooo! I can't let that happen!'

When she reached the room she burst in while panting and fell to her knees.

"Huh? Smoothie, what are you doing here, what's going on?" Her mother asked in surprise.

"Momma….please...I need to talk to you."

"Of course, I'm free at the moment, what's wrong, did your fiance do something?"

"No...but perhaps we could make a slight...adjustment?" She said nervously as her mother narrowed her eyes.

"Explain what you mean by adjustment." She said coldly as Smoothie gulped.

"Well….Luffy-kun is still quite firm in staying the captain of his own crew."

"Well too bad, you know that once he says I do he's part of the Big Mom pirates."

"Momma please, Luffy's made it clear he doesn't want that. If he's forced to he might leave right now!"

"Well we can't have that, bring me one of his crew members, maybe it's time he learns what will happen if he goes against me." Big Mom said darkly, making Smoothie rapidly shake her head.

"No no no, you can't do that, if you do that then he really won't agree to it, plus Dragon will find out!" She spoke up quickly. "You said it yourself, if we force him then Dragon will call the deal off and never ally him with us!"

"Ugh, damn it you're right, but the whole reason for the marriage is for him to join the crew! How can we let him not join and still guarantee that Dragon will ally with us?"

"Maybe if Luffy-kun is allowed to still be his own captain with his crew, he'll be open to a possibly alliance with you instead. It's not as sure as becoming part of the family, but if it's the closest option possible, wouldn't it be better to take it?" Smoothie suggested quickly. "Plus it might earn us some favor with Dragon seeing that we were willing to compromise with Luffy-kun instead of force him to abandon his crew?"

Big Mom was silent and bit into the eclair she was eating and growled since this would effectively be her first time compromising with someone who didn't listen to her, which would look bad on her reputation. "I don't like it...I don't like it at all, but this is too big of an opportunity to miss, we've already lost our chance to ally with Elbast, I won't lose Dragon as well. Tell your fiance he can remain his own crew, but once you two marry he'll be in an alliance with me so strong it'll be as if he IS part of my crew in everything but name, got it?"

"Yes momma, thank you." She bowed with relief before rushing out of the room. 'Yes yes yes, she agreed, Luffy-kun will be happy, I can get married and no one has to die!'

"So how long should we wait for her?" Asked Usopp leaning against the mast.

"Maybe ten more minutes, if we see gramps coming we're leaving before then." Luffy said seriously.

"LUFFY-KUN!" They heard Smoothie call as Luffy turned right before he was tackled by the tall long legged woman with a large smile. "I'm so glad you didn't leave!"

"Yeah, so, what did your mom say?" He asked with a groan as she hugged him tightly.

"She said you can stay part of your own crew, isn't that great!"

"Wait, seriously?" Asked Nami in surprise with Luffy smiling.

"Yes, all she wants is your crew to be an ally with her and you can all still be the strawhat pirates."

"But she won't be my boss, right?"

"Well, technically no, bu-"

"Good enough for me!" He smiled while hugging back with his head rubbing against her chest making her gasp and Sanji pop a nosebleed.

"L-Luffy-kun, not in front of your crew!" She cried out with a massive blush. 'He's so forward!'

'Lucky bastard!' Thought Sanji as the two broke the hug.

"Come on, we need to get in place, the preparation for the ceremony should be done soon and I want to be in place when it does."

"Eh? Wait, what, I thought there was another day?!"

"...oh...my bad." She chuckled embarrassed. "I was so worried about talking to momma it slipped my mind for a moment."

"It's ok….so is Gramps really coming?" Luffy asked nervously.

"Luffy, I think I see a marine ship heading towards us!" Usopp called.

"That would be a yes." Remarked Robin.

"Uh-oh...this won't be good." Luffy said nervously.

"If you want Luffy-kun you could stay with me in my room until the wedding starts." Offered Smoothie.

"LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" They heard his grandfather shout out.

"Sold!" He spoke quickly.

"LUFFY, GET OVER HERE YOUNG MAN!"

"Let's go!" Luffy cried as Smoothie grinned and began to run off the ship.

"Wait...is Luffy actually getting married?" Nami asked in surprise.

"I'm gonna go to sleep early, this days been exhausting." Sighed Usopp.

"Same, I don't want those girls to find me." Gulped Chopper nervously.

"I might join you, I think I need some time to process this, and give Prim some time to calm down." Sanji said with a nod. "Plus I think the chefs can handle everything without me there."

"I'm gonna go out and see if I can try some of their cola, Panna can help me find it." Smiled Franky.

"I'm going to go try and sneak back to the Poneglyphs, I still have to translate them." Robin said with a smile.

"I'll be counting my money, I wanna have sweat dreams about it." Grinned Nami dragging the bag.

"I'm going to go take a nap, wake me up if we're under attack or Luffy is getting married." Zoro said as he lied down and closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna be going over the music so I'm in tune for tomorrow." Spoke Brook.

(Later)

"Luffy, open up, I know you're in there!" Called Garp knocking on the door.

Silence.

"Luffy, open up right now!" Called Garp as he kept pounding on the door. "I have some meat~" He called as he heard some shuffling from inside.

"Did someone say meat?"

"Luffy-kun, stay quiet!" Hissed Smoothie as Garp grinned.

"I found you brat!" He cried before punching down the door. It went down before he stepped in and spotted Luffy who jumped with Smoothie poking her head out from the bathroom with a frown.

"What's the meaning of breaking my bedroom door?"

"Sorry about this, but I have to knock some sense into my grandson, who gets engaged without telling their family, I learned when the Big Mom pirates dropped off a fucking invitation! And why are you marrying one, you were supposed to marry a nice marine girl!" He yelled out with Luffy gulping and Smoothie frowning.

"Oh really now?" She walked out crossing her arms. "And what would a boring marine girl have that I don't? Care to explain? Just keep in mind, I can see destruction of my door as rude behavior and have you removed from the island, with or without a boat."

Garp looked at her and frowned. "I have nothing against you per say, it's just if he married a marine girl he might have stopped being a pirate and would have become a marine."

"No way! I'm not gonna become a marine." Frowned Luffy.

"Besides, I love him the way he is, he doesn't need to be a marine!" Growled Smoothie. 'I wonder if I have permission to squeeze him of all his juices if he disrupts the wedding.'

"Augh, damn it Luffy, this will just make your bounty increase!" Groaned Garp. "I...just want you to be safe." He grumbled looking down and clenching his hands with Smoothie confused and Luffy getting the hidden message.

"Gramps...I won't let anything happen to me, and I'll never let myself or my crew get captured, I promise." Spoke Luffy with seriousness as he walked over and tried smiling. "I'm gonna be Pirate King, and when I do, I'm gonna show you just how tough I've gotten."

"Heh, you better brat, but don't think you're off the hook for not telling me about your fiance!" He chuckled before lightly hitting Luffy on the head. "Especially such a beauty like one of Big Mom's daughters."

'Oh so now I'm a beauty?' Thought Smoothie sarcastically.

"Ow! I only agreed to get married a few days ago!" He groaned. "And only after she beat me in a deal."

"Well even then, being married is a huge thing, which means if you two have any kids you better tell me right away! I wouldn't mind having some grandkids to spoil." He laughed.

"Fine, fine, oh boy, I wonder how Dadan and Makino is going to react to this." He groaned as Smoothie chuckled.

"They might want pictures, so I guess we better do our best Luffy-kun."

"Yeah, I just hope the cake tastes good." he said as Garp picked up the door.

"All right, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, congratulations Luffy." He smiled before leaving and put the door in place, which fell down making Smoothie sigh.

"Your grandfather is kind of annoying Luffy-kun, he pretty much made sure we can't have fun until the honeymoon."

"Aw, not even a little?"

"Sorry, but I'm not risking any of my siblings stumbling upon us." She replied before looking at the clock. "Besides, we need to get breakfast and then get ready."

"Oh, all right…" He groaned as he began to put his vest on.

(Later)

Luffy sighed while getting some help putting his suit back on while the ceremony was getting set up with plenty of chairs and a huge cake in place with his crew doing their own things. "Ugh, how long do I have to wear this thing?" Groaned Luffy as the soldiers sighed.

"Until you get to the hotel Luffy-san, just be happy you're allowed to keep your straw hat on during the ceremony."

"It's my greatest treasure, why wouldn't I?"

"It's not whi- look, just know it's a big exception, ok? Now put your shoes on!"

"Fine." He groaned before putting the shoes on with a grumble. "So, when do we say the I dos?"

"In a bit, everyone is still getting seated and relaxed."

"You'll wait near the altar as Smoothie-sama is lead down the aisle and then wait until the moment the father gets to." He said as he looked Luffy over. "Alright, you're all dressed and ready to go."

"Great, I can't wait till I'm out of it." He sighed before walking out of the room and went down the hallway out of the place and where the cake was with a large walkway up to the top.

"Alright, walk up there and wait by the father, when the music starts to play just do whatever he tells you to do, and don't take anything off!"

"Yeah yeah." He waved off before walking up the steps. 'Damn this is a big cake, I can't wait to eat it!'

"Wow, this place is pretty big." Remarked Zoro looking around while in a seat and suit.

"Yeah, and there are quite the few big names here as well." Robin said as she looked around who was in a black dress. "This is going to be quite the eye catcher in the next newspaper article."

"Yeah, I still can't believe they made all of this on such short notice." Said Nami as she looked around in amazement with a white dress.

"With so many hands and people eager to see it go off with no problem, it's really no big deal." remarked Chopper in his own suit, but hiding under a chair. 'I know they're here, but I can't let them see me, Sanji already got snatched when we got here!'

"Excuse me Prim-chan, you look lovely, but I really gotta go sit with my crew."

"Come now Sanji, you'll make me feel all alone." Said Prim with a smile as she held Sanji close in her tentacles at the table next to the straw hat crew.

"Heh, well I wouldn't want that." He blushed with hearts in his eyes. "I guess staying a little bit more couldn't hurt."

"Very good Sanji-kun~" She chuckled as she held him closer.

"Should we be worried about that?" Franky asked, gesturing to Sanji and his captor.

"He's close enough to the table, besides Brooks not sitting with us, so it can't be that big a deal, right?" Usopp said as he gestured towards the skeleton who was by several musicians as he sat in front of a piano.

"I'm more worried about something going wrong when it starts. It's usually our luck." Remarked Zoro.

"Yeah, how much you wanna bet there's an assassination attempt of some kind?"

"Wow, you sure must be confidant in that." Remarked a voice behind them making them turn to see Poire standing there with a grin. "Do I smell a bet?"

"Oh no, no way, I learned my lesson with this one!" Zoro snapped as he pointed at Nami. "I'm not making any bet because she'll win every time!"

"Oh really now?" Poire turned to the girl. "I'm willing to bet a meager 10,000 beri saying that this wedding will go off without any problems."

"Hmmmm, interesting, I'll take that bet." Chuckled Nami with a grin. 'Jokes on her, she never specified what kind of problem and she doesn't know our crew!'

Zoro facepalmed before a signal was give with Brook and the band starting the song, but with a slightly more upbeat tempo making everyone look down the aisle. They saw Luffy rushing down it before waiting at the altar.

"Sorry, lots of steps."

That made them sweatdrop before looking again and spotted Smoothie in a wedding dress, veil, and holding a bouquet, and was being lead down the aisle by Katakuri.

'Wow, she looks beautiful!' Thought Luffy as his heart began to race a bit.

That was the same thought numerous other guests thought as they watched her and her brother go up the steps before reaching the top as Katakuri looked at Luffy.

"I entrust my sister to you strawhat, so don't break it." He warned before going to take his own seat.

"Pssst, how could I break you?" Luffy whispered in confusion, making her giggle.

"You're so silly Luffy-kun." She said as the priest rolled his eyes.

'Young love, sickening.' He thought before clearing his throat. "We gather here today, to join these two lovers in holy matrimony, if anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone was silent, especially any near Big Mom who had a look that said 'The one who does speak up is the one I end'.

"All right, if no one objects let's cut to the chase, shall we? Do you, Charlotte Smoothie take this man to be your husband, to support in health and sickness?"

"I absolutely do."

"Good, and do you, Monkey D. Luffy take this woman as your wife, to care for her through thick and thin, for now and evermore until death do you part?"

"Uh huh." He nodded. "I do."

"Good, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." He said as Smoothie smiled as she quickly reached down, grabbed Luffy and brought him up before kissing him on the lips. This made the guests stand up and clap with smiles.

'Yes, we did it, I'm finally married to Luffy-kun!' Smoothie thought with a large smile. She held the kiss while getting bold and added some tongue, which Luffy took as a sign to do the same.

'Wow, they're really getting into it!' Thought Nami with a small blush. 'I pray Luffy doesn't get too bold and try feeling her up.'

'Well...I didn't expect this.' Thought Dragon who was sitting next to Big Mom and Garp. 'I suppose I'll give her a few ships, just enough to keep her pleased.'

'Mamamamamama! It worked!' Thought said yonko. 'The alliance will happen, good Job Smoothie, good job!'

After the kiss, the wedding lead on to the reception where the guests mingled and talked while enjoying the cake.

"Are we really just eating this cake? We've been walking on it for hours." Said Usopp as he looked down at the cake apprehensively.

"Relax, they have a lot of their building material made out of stuff like it, which means they must be doing something to make sure it doesn't get dirty." Spoke Franky taking a bite and smiled. "This is definitely SUPER!"

"Besides, I saw some of the servers scraping off any dirty frosting so the cake should be fine." Robin said as she ate a piece with a smile. "Did you help make it Sanji?"

"A bit, I helped with the frosting before I had to leave." Said Sanji who was sitting next them, Prim having left to go catch the bouquet. "I actually had to stop at a point because Prim-chan was REAL happy when she tried some samples."

"Oh my Sanji, are we going to be invited to another wedding soon?" Chuckled Brook who was taking a break from the band.

"Heh, well I'm not sure about that." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"GIVE ME THE BOUQUET BITCH!" Prim cried as she tackled Nami who caught said bouquet.

"Wow, that was pretty worth seeing." Laughed Zoro. "Come on, pull some hair!"

"Shut up Zoro!" Nami shouted as she was wrapped up in the tentacles. "Let go of me you crazy octopus!"

"Then hand over the bouquet!" She snapped as Nami frowned.

"No, I caught it so it's mine, but if you want you can buy it from me!"

"I'm not paying!" She growled while Poire walked over and chuckled.

"Wow, who knew you were into being hitched for such a gambler."

"W-What? No, no no no, I'm just not giving it to her on principle!" Nami sputtered with a blush. "Also this counts as a problem so I win the bet!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that. It's only a problem if she doesn't get them, which I would give before she squeezes the air out of you."

"She wouldn't do tha-ack! What the hell?!"

"Give it to me, I need to marry Sanji-kun!"

Sanji blushed hearing that with Nami groaning as Poire crouched down.

"Alright, I might lend a hand to get you out of this, but it's gonna cost you. How does….triple the amount we put up sound?"

"WHAT?! HELL NO!" Nami shouted with a frown before spotting Chopper. "How about this instead, you get me free and I'll tell you where Chopper is hiding."

"Oh! Sounds good to me." Grinned Poire before turning to Prim. "Hey Prim, how much is that bouquet worth?"

"Enough that I'll crush this bitch!"

"If you give me a high number I'll get it to you no problem."

"Ugh, fine, five hundred!"

"Done." Poire reached down and snatched the flowers and held them away from them. "Alright, now tell me where Chopper is."

"He's under our table eating some cake, now get her off!"

"Alright, thanks, now Prim, go fetch!" She hurled the flowers through the air making Prim get off Nami and chase after it before turning and walked towards the table. "Now it's time to get my prize, oh Chopper~"

Said reindeer paled and turned his head slowly before seeing Poire's feet coming closer. 'Noooo! Not again!' He thought as he looked around desperately for a way to escape. He darted over an opening right as Poire popped her head under.

"I found you Chopper~" She chuckled as he let out a scream right as her arm lashed out to grab him. He bolted away making her frown and get up. "Get back here!"

"Luffy help!" Chopper cried as the redheaded woman gave chase as he headed towards the happy bride and groom who were currently eating cake together.

"Hmmm?" He let out while his mouth was filled with cake.

"I'm being chased again!"

"Poire, what are you doing to my husband's crewmember?" Asked Smoothie with a frown.

"I just wanted to hold him again, nothing wrong with that is there?"

"It is if he doesn't want to, don't ruin this wedding." She said as she narrowed her eyes, making Poire gulp nervously.

"Well...is it uh….I just want to share a dance with him?" She tried again nervously.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Remarked Luffy. "Have fun Chopper, me and Smoothie will join you guys soon."

"But-" He was cut off and got picked up by a smiling Poire.

"You heard the groom, let's dance Chopper~" She chuckled as she led him towards the dancefloor.

'Why me?' He thought while Usopp saw Marble marching over towards him.

"You! I gotta a few words to say to you pal."

"Look, can we do this later, we're at a wedding, it's not exactly the place to have another contest."

"What? No no, I wasn't here about that. I was gonna ask if you wanted to dance."

"Wait, really?" He asked in surprise as she nodded. "Well, ok, I guess a dance couldn't hurt, right?"

"Good." 'Heh, I'll make him see my dancing skills are way better than his.' She thought as she led him towards the dance floor as we cut to Big Mom talking to Dragon.

"Well well, it seems your son is quite happy, isn't he?"

"Yes, to be quite honest, I was expecting there to be an incident like what he's known for." He chuckled.

"Yes, well, let's be glad it's gone off without a hitch, in fact there almost was one earlier but it was taken care off." She said with a smile. "So, I guess this makes us in laws now, doesn't it?"

"Yes, and hopefully it means no trouble in the future."

"Of course, of course, I would never want to hurt my son-in-law's father's organization, now would I? In fact I agree with most of your views." She spoke up trying to look good, which Dragon could tell.

'She says that now, but I'm too smart to fall for that.' He thought while looking at Smoothie and Luffy chuckling while Luffy had some cake on his face. 'Luffy, it's good to see how far you've come. I just hope you can become even better and happy when you achieve your dream.'

"Hehe, I never thought I would live to see Luffy get married!" Laughed Garp as he ate some cake. 'I just hope he doesn't leave her behind for some adventure, trying to leave a woman behind to sail around without telling her is something even I wouldn't do!' He thought before looking at Smoothie who kissed him in an attempt to get the cake off. 'Though something tells me she would hunt him down to get him back.'

"Hold still Luffy-kun, you're all sticky."

"He he, stop it, it tickles!" He laughed as she smiled and chuckled at his antics.

"Well you know what else will tickle?" She leaned down and whispered to his ear making him blink and grin widely.

"That sounds great! Oh! I could even use gear third!"

"Gear third?" She looked confused before he whispered in her ear next making her gasp and blush brightly. "Luffy-kun! That's so naughty, I love it~"

"Great, then let's go, where is that honeymoon place you were talking about?" He asked with a grin.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time later, but for now, let's just enjoy the party." She smiled before pecking him on the lips and held his hands while feeling like she was on cloud nine. 'Is this heaven? It must be, or at least as close as I can get~' She thought as he smiled.

"Hey, Smoothie, let's go dance!" Spoke Luffy standing up and pointed to the dance floor.

"Alright, let's Luffy-kun." She said as they began to make their way there. 'I never want this day to end~'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	21. Anastasia and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Anastasia and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Emiya Residence-

Shirou walked up into the attic while trying to avoid the large spider webs near the entrance and ceiling. He had an apron and some cleaning products since he figured he could try and tidy up the space.

The only problem was that it was completely dusty, full of spiders, and had some dust bunnies all around his legs.

'Yep, I have a lot of work to do.' He thought while a spider went down his pants. He jumped and reached down before throwing it aside with a sigh. "Better get started."

As he got his broom ready, he noticed hundreds of spider eggs over his head.

"WAHHH!" he screamed using his broom to knock them away.

Only to see more right behind him, causing him to scream in horror.

"AHH!" He screamed before tripping on his own feet and crashed into several boxes. "OW!" 'Ok, I'm gonna throw all this out.'

As he slowly got up, he noticed one of the boxes with the name _Einzbern_ on it.

"Huh, what's this?" He groaned while picking it up. "I don't recall tou-san putting this up here." he opened it up and coughed when some dust got in his face.

Only to see several photo albums, old texts, and a small doll with no face, light blond hair with a small copper crown and a small red ribbon on the left side of it's hair, with a dress made of dried leaves, and two small stumps.

"A doll? Huh, didn't expect to find something like that." He muttered before deciding to bring it down stairs while he cleans. He got up and headed out while brushing some dust off it.

(After cleaning)

Shirou looked at the doll while it looked at him without response. "I wonder why it doesn't have any face, that's a bit peculiar.'

It looked at him while for some reason, staining at the boy's very soul.

'Creepy.' He thought while noticing it was very well made. 'I wonder if I should give this to someone?'

"Hey Shirou, how's the cleaning coming?" asked Taiga walking over before spotting the doll. "Wow, didn't know you were into dolls."

"I found it upstairs." He said while the doll 'stared' at Taiga with a creepy 'expression'.

"Well what was it doing there?"

"Just lying in a box labeled Einzbern. Got any ideas who it belonged to?"

Taiga paled as she did know, but….it might be too soon to explain that the box belonged to his father's deceased wife. "N-No, never heard of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes!"

The doll 'stared' while seemingly moving its head a little.

'Creepy.' She thought while Shirou noticed the doll had a tear near the left cheek.

"Oh dear, better fix this doll."

"Or you know, get rid of it."

"Why? It just needs attention and it's mildly creepy factor deceases."

"Why would you wanna keep it anyway?"

"I don't know, it just feel like it calls to me." He shrugged while the doll 'looked' up at him.

"AHH!" screamed Taiga before running out of the room.

"Taiga-nee? What's wrong?" He called out while looking very confused. "Huh? That was odd."

The doll then returned to normal while Shirou went to get a needle and some thread.

(Later)

"Alright, a little here, a bit more here, and...done!" He said able fixing the doll while smiling. "And you look brand new."

The doll 'looked' at Shirou while the cheek was fixed up with some black thread.

"You're almost done." He said while looking over the doll.

The doll 'looked' at the wall while Shirou looked for more tears and loose stuffing.

"Everything seems to be right." He muttered while noticing that the doll seemed to be looking at his face. "I'd say you're all clean and ready to go."

The doll kept on 'staring' at him while Shirou felt creeped out and accidentally pricked his finger on the needle in his hand.

"Ow, dang it." He groaned in pain while some blood hit the doll by accident as the needle hit a blood vein. "Fuck." he waved it and set the doll down. "I better get a band aid."

As he walked away, he didn't see the doll beginning to freeze up a little.

(With Shirou)

He grumbled while having to use ten band aids for his still bleeding fingers. "I didn't think it was that bad."

As he looked at the band aids, he felt the temperature slowly getting colder and colder for some reason.

"Man, did Taiga-nee turn down the temperature, it's getting cold." He muttered while noticing frost on the floor.

Until he slipped on it that is.

"OW!" He groaned while hitting the table and passed out instantly.

(Several hours later)

Shirou groaned while slowly waking up, only to see Taiga's chest over his face.

"Hey Shirou, are you ok?"

He blushed. "Y-Yeah! But what's going on?"

"I found you unconscious on the bathroom floor so I placed you on my lap for a few hours."

"Wait, hours?!"

"Well yeah, and you looked like a baby sleeping on my lap" she teased.

He blushed again. He sat up before shivering. "Taiga-nee, why did you set the thermostat so low?"

"What? I thought you turned it down."

"Not me."

"Then who did?" Taiga muttered while seeing the doll looking at them from the table.

It looked at them while not moving at all.

"Maybe it's on the fritz." Shirou said while the doll 'moved' its head to the side. "I better go check it out."

"Um Shirou." Taiga gulped. "Look behind you."

He did so and saw the doll staring at him with its blank face. "WAH!" he jumped back and crashed into Taiga.

"Ow." She groaned while the doll 'moved' its head to the side before 'jumping' at her. "AAAAAHHH!"

"WAAAAH!" screamed Shirou at the same time.

The doll 'stayed' still while on top of Taiga's face.

"S-S-Shirou, get the broom." she whispered in fear.

"I-I can't...its too close." He whispered back before the doll turned its head right towards him. 'Oh god, is it possessed or haunted?'

The doll kept on looking at him before 'jumping' at the door and 'ran' off.

"T-T-That was s-scary!" Taiga gulped in fear.

"Y-You said it."

"I knew we should have thrown it out!"

"Still, I think we should find it." Shirou gulped while the temperature started to decrease even further, causing him to sneeze on Taiga.

"Ew!"

"Sorry."

(Two minutes later)

"Where is it?!" Taiga frowned while holding a kendo stick in her hands. "I'll whack it into stuffing gao!"

"I checked the storage shed but it's not there."

"Damn it!" She yelled while unbeknownst to them, the doll was just sitting there on the living room table, looking at the wall for some reason. "We gotta find it and find a monk to exorcise it!"

"Why? Maybe this doll is friendly?" Shirou said with a nervous sweatdrop.

"Did it look friendly when it attacked us!?"

"Um…" he said while the doll turned to them with….ghostly dark blue eyes appearing over the face while some dark smoke came from the body. "There it is!"

"Ahhh! Kill it kill it!" She screamed while running at the doll, only to trip on her own feet and went crashing into a bookcase, that wasn't there before. "OW! MY EYE!"

The doll looked at Shirou before 'jumping' off the table and 'ran' towards him.

"S-Stay back! Stay back!" He screamed before the doll 'jumped' on his face and caused him to run around in fear. "Ahh! Taiga-nee help get it off!"

That was when he tripped on the rug for some reason and went flying into the sink, as the doll 'ran' away and into a closet.

"Ow….that hurt." He groaned while the hot water suddenly spun around and turned on. "AAAAH! HOT HOT HOT!"

"Shirou!" Taiga ran over and turned off the water.

"Ow…" he groaned while shaking his head. "Ok, that doll is dead now."

"Finally! Ok I'm gonna go find a monk, you stay here."

He watched her go, trip on the rug, and land on the ground while groaning in pain as she got a bloody nose.

"MMMMMM!"

"Hold on I'll get the bandages, or maybe some paper towels." He said while looking for some, only to remember that the paper towels are in the closet. "Uh...maybe you can rinse the blood away?"

"Fucking fuck fuck fuck!" Taiga screamed in pain. "Fuck!"

"I'll take that as a no." He sweatdropped while looking at the closet, which he felt was possessed by the doll itself. 'Steady yourself. Just get the paper towels and leave.' he slowly moved towards it and grabbed the knob.

Creak.

He then noticed the doll was just….sitting on the ground, motionless. "Uh, hey there."

It didn't move as the paper towels were right next to it.

"Can I get some paper towels?"

It 'nodded' 'yes'.

He gulped and snatched it before closing the door. "Creepy."

"FUCK!"

He ran over to Taiga while the doll 'ran' over to Shirou and 'jumped' on his left shoulder. "Taiga-nee!"

She cursed again as Shirou wiped the blood from her nose, while the doll 'waved' at her. "Fuck! That hurts so much!"

"I got the towels!" He said while running to the bathroom, only to notice that the door was locked and someone was humming a tune inside. "Huh?" he looked confused. 'Who's in there?'

The humming kept on going while sounding a bit russian for some reason. "Mmm mm mm."

Shirou raised an eyebrow. 'How did they get inside there without me or Taiga seeing them?'

"Mmmm mmm mmm."

'This is so weird.' He thought before knocking. "Hello?"

And cue silence.

"Uh, is someone in there?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"...ok this is weird."

Silence.

"Hello?"

"..." the person at the other end kept silent until saying in a slightly cold yet cute voice. "Do not talk to me."

He blinked at the cold tone. "Who's in there?"

"Go away." She said with the same cold tone. "Using the louvre as you french call it."

"Can you tell me who you are and what you're doing in my house?"

"No." She said while the doll 'pulled' at his leg. "Viy, remove him from the door."

The doll then pulled back as Shirou tripped on a cracked price of floor and went tumbling down the hall before going flying into Taiga's face.

"OW!"

(A few minutes later)

"Great, now we got an intruder here too?"

"Yeah." Shirou groaned while the 'intruder' wasn't coming out of the bathroom. "But what I don't get is why the doll tripped me?"

"It's haunted! It needs to be exorcised or we're gonna be dead before we end up married!"

"Taiga-nee, we aren't getting married yet." Shirou sweatdropped.

"And we won't if we're dead!"

He sighed before noticing the doll was 'staring' at them while on his lap.

It looked at Taiga before 'waving' at her.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed before the doll 'waved' again.

"Hey! Can you get your doll to stop freaking Taiga-nee out?"

Silence.

"I mean it!"

"Viy, keep playing." The voice said as the doll nodded eagerly.

Shirou groaned before going to the door and banged on it. "Open up!"

"Busy."

"Just kick it down Shirou!"

"But that's rude!" He called out in embarrassment.

"DO IT!"

He groaned before lightly kicking the door.

"Still busy." The voice said again.

"KICK IT SHIROU!"

He kicked again, but even lighter.

"Can you wait please?"

"HARDER!"

Bam!

"Please stop." The voice said again. "I am not-"

"GA! I'LL DO IT THEN!" Taiga growled in rage. She stepped back before running at the door and knocked it down.

Which caused a wall of ice to form around the door as Taiga got stuck in the ice by her torso, ass near the door and head in the bathroom.

"Hey!"

"I warned you!" She frowned while Shirou tried to pull Taiga out of the ice. "Now let me finish."

(Much later)

"C-Cold." sneezed Taiga while under some blankets.

"Will you be alright?" asked Shirou.

"Y-Yeah." She sneezed while Shirou rubbed her back and the doll was 'looking' at them from the table. "But I think we need more heat, maybe burning that thing would work in place of firewood."

The doll 'glared' at her.

"Bad idea, that person might freeze you again." He said while looking around. "But where are they?"

"Probably trying to rob us while I get a cold." frowned Taiga.

The doll 'walked' over to Taiga and kicked her in the face.

"Hey!" She yelled while getting hit again and again. "Stupid thing!"

"Viy." Said the voice from the hallway. "Come."

The doll stopped before 'running' towards the voice.

"Thank god." She sighed in relief while the figure walked behind Shirou and poked him with a very cold finger.

"AH!" he jumped before turning around and went wide eyed.

For behind him was a girl about an inch shorter than Taiga, with long white hair that went to her waist while a fringe covered her icy blue eyes, pale skin, wearing a very decorated and ornate white gown with silver stars, pearls, gold chains with emeralds and other gemstones near her sleeves and waist, a gold necklace that covered her neck with a smaller gold necklace with a emerald underneath as well as a large sapphire, a white fur cape with blue lining and gold designs on her back which went down to her legs, a headband with a small peach colored ribbon on her right side and had netting going around the back of her head, a D cup chest with gold stars over them, a small ass, and holding the doll from before in her hands.

She looked at him with a cold yet emotionless face before saying. "Thank you for waiting."

"Um….who are you?"

"..." she looked him over before saying. "You've seen hardship, like me."

"Uh…."

"Just who are you!?" Taiga sneezed.

"Rat." The girl said coldly.

"Well 'Rat', you can go ahead and leave!"

"I am not a rat, you are." She said coldly.

"You're the one barging in here and using our bathroom with your haunted doll!"

The doll wiggled a little as the girl kept on looking at Shirou and ignored Taiga.

"So who are you?" Shirou asked.

"Bow and I will tell you." She said. "As we are civilized people aren't we not?"

"Me and Shirou are, but you sure ain't. He's not bowing to you."

But it was too late as Shirou bowed to the girl, who smiled a little.

"Three points." She said while Taiga was shocked. "Good job."

"Shirou what are you doing?!"

"Trying to not start a fight." He said while the girl looked at the boy with a less cold expression before it changed back.

"As your reward, I shall tell you my name." She said. "Servant class Caster, but my name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. Former heir of the Romanov dynasty and youngest daughter of Tsar Nikolai the II."

"Nani?!" Both cried out in shock.

"And this is Viy." She stroked the doll's head. "Say hello."

It waved a hand to them as the two looked at the woman in shock.

"B-But that's impossible! Anastasia is dead!"

"Yet I have been summoned." She said coldly. "As for my mortal death, the rats are long gone."

"Oh great, we're being haunted by a real ghost!"

"I am not a ghost." Anastasia frowned. "I am a Servant. Dumb rat."

Taiga glared at the 'rat' comment. "Don't push me, my stress level is high enough as is."

She ignored her before looking at Shirou. "Have you summoned me?"

"Um…"

"If you did, I'm unsure you will even win the grail." She said with a cold tone. "Much less act like a magus."

"Grail? Magus?"

She didn't answer before walking away and sat on the couch, the doll shaking its head in disappointment.

"Hey wait!"

"Ask me later." Anastasia said. "I require a meal fit for a czarina."

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!" Taiga yelled before getting frozen by her legs by ice.

Anastasia shook her head. "Rats, always scared of something. Even a little girl."

"Ah! Shirou! Get help!"

Shirou looked at Taiga before sighing. "Let's just hear her out. But Anastasia, let Taiga-nee go."

"Not until the rat calms down."

"Let me go!" Taiga snapped.

(Later)

"...wow." Shirou and Taiga muttered while Anastasia was busy looking at the tv with curiosity.

'Such a strange box.' She thought before looking at Shirou. "Feast?"

"Huh?"

"I require a feast." She said. "A big one."

"No way!" spoke Taiga with a frown.

"Why? You want a czarina to starve?"

"You're basically a ghost, you don't need food."

"Yes I do. I am no ghost stupid rat." She frowned.

"Stop calling me rat!"

She ignored her while Shirou decided to make the Servant some food to keep her from making Taiga madder.

"I'll get right on it." He said while Taiga frowned at that.

(A bit later)

Anastasia looked at the food, which was a hot pot of beef, garlic, and potatoes, and then at Shirou. "What's this?"

"A hot pot."

"...hot pot?"

"Yeah. Be careful, it's really hot."

"If you don't like it you don't gotta eat." smirked Taiga.

She looked at it before putting a spoon into the pot and started eating it. Only for her to stick her tongue out cutely while it looked very burned. "Het het het."

"Hahahaha! Too hot for ya ice queen?"

"Taiga-nee." Shirou deadpanned. "Manners."

"Still it's funny."

Anastasia fanned her tongue before trying again, only for it to get burned again. "Het het het!"

"Maybe blow on it." sweatdropped Shirou.

She huffed a little before blowing on the spoon, causing tiny snowflakes to come out of her lips. She then ate the spoonful before her eyes sparkled for a few seconds. "Taszy."

Taiga then noticed the doll looking at her as Anastasia smiled a little. "Can you make that thing look elsewhere?"

"No, Viy is not a thing." She said coldly. "Viy is the greatest treasure of the russian empire."

"It's a haunted doll."

The doll suddenly oozed black smoke as it started forming around Anastasia and turned into a shadowy figure with two bunny like ears, dark blue eyes and long claw like arms.

"Viy is my familiar." Anastasia said before the figure went back into the doll. "A being passed down from tsar to tsar for generations."

Taiga paled with Shirou sweat dropping and staying quiet.

She turned to Shirou. "Cook for me, your cursine is exceptional."

"Well let's finish the hot pot first."

She nodded before burning her tongue again. "Het het het!"

(Later)

"There, how was it?"

Anastasia placed the spoon down and fanned her tongue. "Nk. Bet mi touge hrts."

"He he." snickered Taiga.

"Taiga-nee." Shirou deadpanned.

"What? It's funny." She chuckled before Anastasia glared at her with glacier like eyes.

"Zat." She said while Taiga froze in fear for some reason.

"So are you still hungry?"

Anastasia nodded.

"Well I have some leftovers. So I could make a sandwich if you want."

"Nk."

"Want some water as well?"

She nodded before saying. "Ni. Milk."

He nodded while finding her small smile cute. He went to the fridge while Taiga grumbled.

'Petty princess.'

(Timeskip)

Anastasia looked from behind a corner as Shirou got ready to go to school. 'I fail to see why he has to leave me alone with that rat, she'll just be an annoyance until he comes back.'

Viy nodded in her hands while Shirou got his bag ready.

'I mean I might have been home schooled, but leaving me behind with a rat is harsh.' She thought while thinking about the jabs Taiga would make on her status and person. 'Note to self, play prank on rat.'

"See ya later Taiga-nee."

"I'll be seeing you at homeroom you dolt!"

Anastasia blinked while getting an idea and started following behind Shirou, and hiding behind every corner and car with ease.

(At the school)

Eventually reaching the school and looked it over.

'It looks like a university.' She thought while students looked at her with wide eyes as she walked behind Shirou into the school itself. 'But cleaner and without the alcohol my father told my sisters about.'

"Hey, who's she supposed to be?"

"No idea."

"Maybe she's a foreign exchange student?"

"That doll is creepy."

"But her hair is pretty."

"Think she's single?"

Anastasia kept on walking behind Shirou before the boy stopped and started talking to a purple haired girl and a tsundere like girl. 'Who are they? Friends? Rats?'

"Shirou? Who's your friend?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Rin?"

"Senpai." Sakura pointed behind him.

He turned and noticed no one was behind him as Anastasia hid behind a corner. "There's no one there."

'That was close.' She thought before noticing the girl's weak points using Viy, which was….Shirou. 'Rats. Master might not know it, but these rats will one day end him. I better step in…..no! It's too crowded and….what if they have guns?! Ahh!'

"Shirou, she just hid around the corner."

"Huh?" He looked around before seeing ice on the floor.

'Calm down. You are a Romanov, you are collected and mischievous.' Anastasia thought before slapping her cheeks, took a stern expression and walked out of the corner. "...hello master."

"Anastasia? What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what school in this century is like." She said coldly. "But I see rats infesting this establishment."

"Rats?!" jumped Sakura looking around with Rin looking shocked.

'A Servant? Great, now Emiya is in this war?'

She looked at Rin before saying. "I am Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, and you are a rat."

"No, I'm a student." she frowned.

"Rat." She said again before looking at Shirou. "Master, these rats are filthy."

"Anastasia, be nice." he frowned. "They're my friends."

She lightly huffed as Sakura noticed the doll.

"What's his name?"

"Viy." Anastasia said as the doll 'moved' its head towards Sakura.

'Eek!' she thought with a shiver.

The doll then 'looked' at Rin and 'waved'.

'Is that part of her noble phantasm?' Rin thought as Anastasia looked at Sakura.

"Are you infatuated with master? If so, he will not be betrothed with rats." Anastasia said while holding Shirou's shirt sleeve. "So do not pursue him."

"W-W-W-What?!" she turned beet red with Shirou lightly blushing.

"You have been warned." She said before looking at Rin. "Same with you rat."

"W-What?!" Rin screamed out with a blush. "L-Like I-I-I would be married to him!"

Anastasia looked at Shirou before saying. "I will watch from the door. Just don't forget to go to class."

RING!

"But you need to get home!"

"No." She said while the bell kept on ringing. "I will stay here and watch your studies."

"But you'll get in trouble!"

She ignored him while walking to a class room and opened it while going inside, all the while the three were still having mixed feelings.

'S-She….' both girls thought with red faces. 'She's going down/not getting senpai!'

'Why me?'

(Later)

RING!

The bell rung as Shirou went to his next class, all the while Anastasia was walking right behind him while also causing several 'pranks' to occur near the other students such as tripping on their feet or falling on a girl's chest due to breaking their shoes.

'How much longer is she gonna do this? She's gonna get us both in trouble.' He thought while seeing Shinji walking by as well.

Only for his pants to rip apart to reveal is white boxes.

"What the fuck?!" he cried out while getting laughed at and tried to hold them together.

Anastasia looked at Shinji before seeing a flashback of a 'certain' event and narrowed her eyes. 'Rat.' "Master, allow me to harm that rat."

"No Anastasia, maybe you should just go home. The teachers are gonna get mad and make you leave if you get asked by one."

"..." she turned her head slightly. "I will be an exchange student then."

"You don't have the uniform for the school."

"I can apply."

Shirou groaned while Shinji noticed Anastasia and felt a moment of both fear and envy, fear of the magical aura around the girl and envy for being close to a 'peasant'. "It's not that easy."

She pouted slightly while the doll 'glared' at Shinji. "Well I wanted to stay away from the rat. And I never went to school before."

"If you wanna try and come here you'd have to try and talk to Taiga-nee."

"...alright." Anastasia said before pointing at Shinji. "But that rat is staring at my body like a hungry wolf."

"Ignore him." sweatdropped Shirou.

"I can't. He is a rat."

"Please."

She quietly sighed before both walked to the next class, but not before Anastasia 'accidentally' caused his underwear to rip along with his shirt. 'Hope you wallow in despair, rat.'

"GAH! OH COME ON!"

(Timeskip)

Anastasia sat next to Shirou while eating dinner with Taiga, although she is a bit closer to him then in the past two weeks they have been together, and by close, it means she sat on his side of the table.

For Shirou, he and Taiga were surprised that the whole rat thing was due to her hate of the men that killed her, and under the coldness of her tone and outer disposition, she was a mischievous, lively, very friendly, and a shy young girl.

But she still had a lot of issues hidden under her pale body, some that is only now thawing out, but not by much.

"So are you two gonna study for the test?"

"Yes." Shirou said with a nod. "But it might take all night."

Anastasia nodded while Viy was on the table, 'looking' at Taiga, as she thought about how she 'bribed' Taiga with a back massage for her student registration papers.

But if you asked me, she just froze her for a bit after the fact, but back with the story.

"Adjusting to the history while I was away is still much to take in. Especially after learning about the communist party." frowned Anastasia. "To think we allowed them to flourish when my father lived."

"Relax Anastasia." Shirou said.

"I know master, but it still disturbs me greatly that such a party caused the collapse of art and culture." She frowned before looking at Taiga. "Rat, anymore beef cutlets?"

"Call me by what you call me at school, sensei, or I won't answer."

"Ok rat sensei." She said with a small smirk.

"That's not what I meant." she frowned before taking the last beef cutlets. "Just for that, I'm gonna eat the rest of them."

She pouted at this before grabbing them with her fork. "Don't be greedy."

"Don't be rude to your teacher."

Both fought over the meat while Shirou sweatdropped at this.

'Not again.' He thought before seeing some sauce on her cheek and wiped it it off with his napkin. "You missed a spot."

"Thank you." Anastasia said with a light blush before finally taking the meat, only to share some with Shirou. "You're reward...master."

"Thank you Anastasia."

She smiled at this while Taiga saw the snake and smirked.

"So you two are going to study or just get a room?"

"Taiga-nee!" blushed Shirou.

Anastasia narrowed her eyes at Taiga. "Rat. Have you no tack for the finer things in life? Such as being respectful to your czarina?"

"It's sensei, and last I checked I don't gotta call you that except student."

And cue Anastasia getting ready to freeze her face, but decided not to and got an idea. "Alright sensei, but you must recall that while me and my master are perfectly content with life, you have no one to experience that pleasure with."

"What?"

"You have no 'boyfriend' or betrothed." She said while Viy 'nodded'. "No companion besides master-"

Shirou covered her mouth at this point while knowing it might make Taiga go into 'tiger' mode. "H-Hey now, let's focus on the delicious dinner."

"Mmm."

Taiga went back to eating while feeling very annoyed at the Caster class Servant. 'I'm gonna get her back for that.'

(Later that night)

The master and servant sat on the couch while watching a horror movie called _The Ring_, all the while they were getting scared, with Anastasia getting the blunt of the fear.

"_**Seven days.**_"

'S-S-S-S-SCARY!' She screamed in her mind while looking ready to pee her dress.

"This one is a real classic." Shirou said while watching the movie as Anastasia started to shake with fear.

"I-I-I-I see. A-A-A-A classic."

"Are you ok? Are you feeling cold?"

"N-No I-I-I'm fine." She stuttered while holding Viy tightly in her hands.

"Is the movie too scary?"

She shook her head no while internally thinking yes.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again while shaking even faster. "P-P-Positive m-m-m-master."

Shirou blinked while they kept on watching the movie.

Only to come towards the part where the girl appears from the well.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Anastasia screamed while clinging onto Shirou tightly. "MONSTER!"

"Gah! Too...tight." he groaned from her grip.

She kept on holding him tightly while shaking like a leaf while not seeing Taiga right behind the couch. 'S-Scary!'

'Oooh.' she thought with a smile. "Well well, I had no idea you were trying to get close with a scary movie, if I knew I would have left you two for the night."

Anastasia screamed at that while punching Taiga in the face, which hurt her a lot. "AHHHH!"

"OW!" she cried while Shirou sighed in relief from the loosened grip. "My nose!"

Anastasia then hugged Shirou again while looking ready to cry….along with a dark patch near the front of her dress. "M-M-Master…"

"It's alright Anastasia, it's only a movie, it can't hurt you."

She shivered in fear while not letting go as Taiga looked a little mad at the punch.

'Ow! For a princess, she has hard left hook!'

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

She nodded while not leaving the spot. "P-Please…"

He turned the tv off before noticing the stain on her dress and on the couch. "Uh...Anastasia? Did you have a drink near you?"

She shook her head no while Taiga smirked.

"She peed herself."

Anastasia covered her face with her hands in embarrassment while Viy started punching Taiga's foot.

"Hey, I'm telling it like it is." she replied before kicking the doll away.

Only for Viy to jump on her head and pulled her hair as Anastasia was mortified.

'Why did I lose my composure?! Why?!'

"It's alright, it can happen." spoke Shirou to try and comfort her.

"Mmm." She cried mufflily while still red in the face.

"Want me to get you some clean clothes?"

She nodded while still clinging to Shirou like her life depended on her.

"Uh, then you're gonna have to let go of my arm."

And cue her letting go, but only for a second before hugging his torso like a vice.

He sweatdropped and tried standing up awkwardly.

All the while Taiga was trying to pull the doll off her head.

(Later)

"There, much better."

Anastasia looked at her attire while she was in some dark blue pjs, showing her small ass and chest, as she watched the washing machine going on and on. "...thank you master."

"Do you feel comfy or do you need something else?"

"It feels ok." She said while lightly blushing. "My conduct before was….weak. I am sorry master."

"It's alright, you've never seen a horror movie before, it can sneak up on anyone."

"..." she nodded slowly at that while still holding Shirou's hand.

"Wanna head to bed early?" He asked while trying to let go of her hand.

"Yes master…"

"Alright, we'll go to bed." He said while Anastasia stopped him. "Huh?"

"Don't let go of my hand….stay within my sight." She said quietly, but with a hint of longing and honesty in her voice. "If you hear my voice at any time, please respond quickly. I don't want to lose anything anymore…."

He looked at her with worry while feeling her grip his hand tighter.

"Please…" She said while looking at him with her eyes. "Stay besides me….Shirou."

"...alright, I won't leave you alone tonight." He said while giving Anastasia's hand a light squeeze.

Her eyes lit up hearing that before quietly saying. "...thank you…"

(Two days later)

Shirou walked to his next class while Sakura and Rin were right next to him as Anastasia was hiding behind a corner.

'Master.' She thought with a frown. 'You still associate with rats.'

That was when the girls froze in fear for some reason as Anastasia walked over and clinged to Shirou's right arm.

"Hello master." She spoke coldly.

"Anastasia? What are you doing?"

She frowned before glaring at the 'rats'. "Vermin should not associate themselves with cats, lest they get eaten."

"We're not rats you brat!" Rin yelled as the servant clung tighter to Shirou.

"You and the rat are not allowed to form a bond with master." She frowned. "Only I am allowed to make such a bond."

Rin growled with Sakura hurt to hear that while Shirou sweatdropped.

"Anastasia, be nice."

She looked at him with a huff. "You are mine, not the property of rats. I am just setting the guidelines."

'I wish she'd be more open with other people and not just me.' He thought before noticing that she was forming a small ice heart with her fingers, and….gave it to him. "Eh?"

"...you have my heart." She whispered. "Take good care of it."

And like that, Sakura felt her own shatter and pass out in Rin's arms.

"Sakura?!"

Anastasia blushed while Shirou was completely shocked.

'Oh….kami….' He thought as the screen went black. 'She….oh kami.'

'He will make a great tsar one day.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	22. Videl and Gohan

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Videl and Gohan

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just don't know what to do, Erasa," Videl said as she sat with her best friend at Dragon Starbucks, both of them sitting at a table with some coffee with her looking down at her cup with worry. "Me and Gohan have been dating for three years, and it took a whole year to just kiss him."

"Hey I'd call that an accomplishment." spoke Erasa sipping from her own cup.

"But we haven't had sex yet. Gohan hasn't shown any sign he even wants to have sex. I don't want to force him if he doesn't want to, but I'm afraid that if he does and I do nothing, he might leave me." spoke the martial artist gripping her cup while Erasa gave a smirk.

"Ooh, if he does, can I have him?" Erasa asked.

Videl looked at her with a deadpanned frown with her friend chuckling.

"I'm joking. Even if he asked me out, no matter how hot and cute he is, I wouldn't date him. It's against girl code to date your bestie's ex." winked Erasa wagging her finger while Videl sighed.

"Thanks, Erasa. I bet you and Sharpner have already done a lot, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, we've done a ton of stuff," Erasa said as she took another sip of coffee. 'Actually, we haven't. He'll played with my boobs and I've given him handjobs, but nothing extreme yet.' she thought with Videl blushing and looked surprised.

"Aw man, now I feel even more worried." she groaned before taking a big gulp and put her cup down. "What am I gonna do Erasa?"

"Well, why not ask someone who knew what they were doing? Like Gohan's mom?" she smiled. "After all, she must have done something right with Goku, and he's a little bit more thick than Gohan, am I right?"

Videl thought about it. Erasa had a point. Goku was very thick-headed, and his personality didn't show much interest in anything other than fighting. So Chichi must've done something with Goku. "That's a good idea, Erasa," Videl said taking another sip. "Thanks Erasa. I feel a little better now."

"Hey, don't sweat it. You're my best friend. If you ever need help or just wanna talk, you know my number."

"I'm gonna go ask her right now." Videl stood up.

"Oh! And when you two do it, send me pics." smiled Erasa making her friend blush brighter and walk away with a huff.

"Not gonna happen."

Sometime later, we find Videl touchdown in front of the cottage of the Son family. She opened the door and found Chi-chi sitting on the couch watching a soap opera. "Um, Chi-Chi?" Videl said, getting her attention.

"Oh, Videl, hi!" Chi-Chi said, turning off the TV. "I'm so sorry, but it's just me here right now. You just missed Gohan."

"It's alright. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Of course dear. Tell me what's bothering you." she smiled as Videl took a spot on the couch with the girl looking flustered.

"Well, sorry if this seems out of nowhere, but...how did you get your husband's attention when it came to...you know."

"What do you mean?" asked Chi-Chi with Videl gulping.

"You know...sex." she whispered.

"Well, that's easy. Hypnosis."

Videl blinked in confusion before tilting her head. "I'm sorry, but did you just say hypnosis?"

"Yep. I hypnotized him by swaying my boobs in front of his face and I put him in a trance. It only works for a little while, but since he loves and trusts me, he let me do it. By the time I was done, it was like he couldn't get enough of me. It wasn't long before we were having sex here, there. Heck he even pounded me in the middle of a nearby meadow." Videl was blushing hard, at the images. "One of the perks of living in the mountains far away from the city."

"But...how? I mean, using your breasts? That seems a little..."

"Hard to swallow? Well I can guarantee it's no lie. I can even show you."

"Wait, what?" Videl was confused.

Chi-Chi pinned the younger black-haired woman under her on the couch, undoing her top to set her breasts free. "I can show you, and even help you out," Chi-Chi said with a grin as she started swinging her breasts in front of her face. "Trust me Videl."

"W-Wait! This is embarrassing!" cried Videl with a blush seeing the bare mounds.

"Relax and just keep looking."

Videl decided to just trust Chi-Chi knew what she was doing. She let her eyes follow the melons back and forth. Back and forth... back and forth... After about five minutes, Chi-Chi saw Videl was in a trance, her eyes locked on her boobs.

"Videl, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you..." Videl said in a monotone.

"Good, now listen to me very carefully."

"I will listen to you carefully..."

"You are going to make the first move to my son and show him the pleasures a real couple can experience. You can't just wait around, you need to strike and have him get a taste of what you can do."

"I am going to make the first move to your son and show him the pleasures a real couple can experience. I need to strike first and give him a taste of what I can do."

"Do you know what to do?"

"I do not. I know nothing on how to seduce a man."

"Then you will listen closely to every single thing I know so you can make use of them, understand?"

(Later)

"Alright then, do you understand what to do?"

"I understand, Chi-Chi."

"Good now on the count of three, you will awaken from your trance, not remember what happened while you were under, but subconsciously retain the information I gave you. You will go to Gohan, and have sex with him. 1... 2... 3... SNAP!"

Videl's eyes got their light back as she looked at Chi-Chi. "Wow, that really worked. Thanks, Chi-Chi." Videl smiled as she got up and walked to the door.

"No problem. Show him what you can do."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Videl's face took on a sadistic expression as she walked out.

"I feel like having some fun now," Chi-Chi said as she pulled out her phone, dialing her husband for some fun.

Over with Gohan, he was currently trying to work on some homework while flying on the Nimbus.

"Videl sure has seemed down lately," he said to himself, reaching into his pocket to feel something. "I really want to surprise her."

Eventually he reached his home and slowly landed before getting off. Walking up the steps to their apartment, Gohan inserted the key and opened the door. He walked in, turning on the lights but was met with something shocking

"Hey there Gohan~" purred Videl, who was stark naked and leaning against the couch with a seductive and amused look with the half saiyan turning beet red and nearly fell backwards.

"V-V-Videl!?"

"Of course it's me," Videl said. "What, were you expecting someone else?"

"O-o-of course I wasn't," Gohan said with a stammer and blush.

Videl approached him, looking at him with sultry eyes. "That's good," Videl said sweetly... before punching him in the gut. "Because you're _my _boyfriend."

"Videl..." Gohan said before he blacked out.

-break-

"Ugh..." groaned Gohan who began to feel himself slowly waking up and shook his head. Gohan felt something around his wrists and ankles. Looking, he was bound to the bed, his ankles tied up and his hands handcuffed to the headboard. Also, he was naked, his huge flaccid member out. He slowly remembered what happened. Realizing something was wrong with Videl, he tugged on the ropes, finding it surprisingly difficult.

"It's no use, Gohan," Videl said. "Bulma made those handcuffs special. They can hold even Vegeta."

Gohan turned toward the direction of Videl's voice, finding she was now wearing a black leather corset, exposing her breasts and midriff. She also wore a pair of crotchless panties and heeled boots. He turned beet red while she licked her lips. "V-Videl? W-What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm done beating around the bush and waiting for one of us to say anything. That's why I decided to take charge and be upfront. I want us to go all the way."

Gohan's face somehow turned even redder at that. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to, but there was something else he wanted to do before that.

Videl slowly walked to her boyfriend, rolling her hips as she did so. "By the way, I took the liberty of looking at your phone while you were napping. You've been pretty chatty with our old classmates, haven't you? Especially Erasa."

Gohan was shocked she looked at his phone, and struggled even harder. "Videl, please, whatever you're thinking, it's not true."

"Shut it!" she said, pulling out a whip before striking his ab. "I won't let you leave me for someone else."

Gohan flinched, but not in pain, just surprise.

"That little shit's always trying to get with cute guys, but if she thinks I'm gonna just let her take you away she's got another thing coming."

"Videl, it's not like-!" he tried to say before she gagged him with a pair of panties.

"Save it. I'm gonna make sure you never want to leave me!" Videl got on the bed, sitting over Gohan's face as she put her feet on his cock. "How do you like that? She might have better boobs, but I bet she can't make you feel good with her feet like I can." she smirked rubbing her foot against the big dick making him groan.

'Holy crap! Is this really happening or am I dreaming?' he thought with his dick growing hard from the softness.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone likes the feeling of my tootsies," Videl said. "What a pervert. Then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised with you going off with Erasa behind my back!" Videl put more pressure on his dick, making him groan again. "After all this time, you should've just come to me to let out your sexual frustrations instead of going behind my back and having Erasa do it!"

Gohan wanted to let her know it wasn't what she was thinking, but between his hands being cuffed and Videl's panties in his mouth, it was really tough to do so. Not to mention the gag also prevented him from warning Videl of what happened moments later. He came and hard, his semen hitting the ceiling, surprising Videl at how quickly he came.

"You came awfully quick. Did my feet feel that much better than Erasa's udders?" Gohan only made mumbled sounds. "Oh, right, you have my panties in your mouth." She reached down and pulled them out making him gasp.

"Videl it's not like that, me and Erasa never did anything!"

"Oh come on, have you seen her breasts? It wouldn't surprise me if you got seduced by her because of them. Well I'm gonna make you feel so good you'll be spurting out twice as much sperm than what you give her."

As she said this, the two of them heard a beeping sound as they looked to see Gohan's phone. Videl got off, and opened it up.

"Oh, a text from your fuck buddy, Erasa. Let's see what she has to say to you now. 'Hey, Gohan, what's the word? Did she say yes? Are you two getting married?' I knew you were doing something and- wait, what?"

"Uh...surprise?" he spoke up awkwardly with Videl turning to him surprised.

"What did she mean?"

"Well I was trying to tell you before...this, but you kinda made it hard."

"Tell me what exactly?" Videl asked.

"You didn't look in my left pants pocket did you?" Videl shook her head. "Let me go, and let me get it."

"Hmmm, alright, but no funny business, got it?"

"Promise."

She undid the handcuffs and bindings on his legs, letting him get up. He walked over to his pants, reaching into it. He pulled out a small black box.

"This is why I was meeting with Erasa this afternoon," Gohan said, opening the box to show an engagement ring. "She was helping me find an engagement ring. I also felt it was time we took our relationship up a level. Videl Satan, we've been together for three years now, and I can't imagine my life with any other woman. I had planned to do this at my mom's birthday next week, but I guess now's as good a time as any. Videl Satan, would you do the honor of making me the happiest half-saiyan alive and be my wife?"

Videl gasped as Gohan got on one knee and was blown away while turning red. "Y-Y-You...want to marry me?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that's what the ring is for." he joked, only to promptly find himself knocked back with Video holding him tightly.

She pressed her lips hard against his, throwing in all his love and passion into the kiss.

"I guess that's a yes?" Gohan asked jokingly.

"Of course it's a yes, you smart idiot."

"Isn't that kind of an oxymoron?"

"Oh hush up." she smiled before getting off him to let him stand as he took the ring, her hand, and slid it on her hand. "It fits perfectly."

"I was also not planning to ask you for sex till sometime after the wedding. I didn't want to pressure you into it. I love you for you, Videl."

At this moment, Videl started crying, disgusted that she did all this. "Even after what just happened, you still love me?"

"Of course I do. That will never change. I promise." He smiled while wiping the tears away. "I never expected you to be so aggressive honestly. You must have been planning this for weeks."

Videl blushed and got all embarrassed. "Actually... well, it's stupid."

"Tell me."

"Well I met up with Erasa today, before you met with her. I wasn't sure if you wanted to have sex, and she suggested I ask your mom considering your dad is..." Gohan understood. "Anyway, to get him in the mood, apparently she used hypnosis, and used on me to make me more confident. You can see what happened.

"Wow, mom knows hypnosis?" he blinked surprised. "I had no idea."

"Well...her way of doing is a bit...embarrassing."

"Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not." The two sat in silence for about 20 seconds. "So I guess we should wait till the honeymoon, huh?"

"Well, what do you feel like?"

Videl looked down at her now fiance's rock-hard cock. "Well, you're still erect. I wouldn't wanna leave you hanging."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be a good fiance if I let you go without satisfaction. But let's refrain from going quite that far. After all, don't want you pregnant before the wedding."

"Think you can pull out in time?"

"Of course."

Videl got on her hands and knees, shaking her butt at Gohan. Gohan took hold her hips before inserting his dick in her pussy. He went in easy, and stopped just short. "Go on, Gohan." He did as she commanded, plunging right in as she groaned. 'Taking such a big dick as my first time hurts, but it's Gohan, so I can handle it.'

Gohan started to gently pump, gradually building up speed. The inside was tight and warm, while it was gripping down on him tightly every time he pushed back and forth.

"Gohan, I know you're trying to consider me, but don't worry. Go hard on me! Or is this the best you can do? Are you really that weak?"

As a saiyan and a man, Gohan wasn't going to take that lying down, and went Super Saiyan, really pounding his dick hard into Videl. She swore he grew inside of her, pounding her like a beast.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh fuck!" she cried out.

"How's this feel Videl? It rough enough for you?" he grunted.

"Yeah, it's so rough! I love it! And I love you! It's even harder than what a gorilla might be able to do!" she let out while feeling him reach down and squeeze her breasts. "AH!"

"Fuck! You just got tighter!" he growled.

"Oh, Gohan, you're so rough and strong! I feel like I'm gonna break!"

"Keep it together, I wanna keep this up all night!"

"Oh this is even better than I imagined! You're the greatest ever! I almost don't care if you cum inside!" she moaned with a smile. "If I get pregnant, my dad will understand when he learns the good news!"

"So do you want me to pull out like we said earlier? Or do you want it inside? Answer fast, because I'm gonna cum any second now!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah fuck it! Inside!"

"You got it!" Gohan picked Videl up, holding her by her legs. His thrusts sped up even more as he was getting ready to release his seed. And release it he did, cumming inside of Videl big time as she had the mother of all orgasms. As they came down from their high, Gohan turned back to normal as Videl slumped.

"Oh, man, that was... amazing..."

"Yeah, it was." Gohan's face started to turn a ghostly white. "Oh, man, my mom's gonna kill me!"

"Don't worry, Gohan," Videl said as she went into her drawer and pulled out a box of protection pills. "Today was a safe day, but wanted to be safe. I was horny, not stupid."

"Wait...you mean you were already prepared?" he blinked in shock.

"Yep. I wanted to see your face. If I could move my legs, i'd get my phone and take a picture. But my body feels like jelly. Can you help get me out of this leather?"

He shook his head before moving over and started to remove the leather clothing. "Now I gotta get you back later on."

"Yeah, you do," Videl said as Gohan got her panties. "Again, I'm so sorry for how what happened."

"It's alright, Videl. You were just worried. Besides, if anyone's to blame, it's my mom. Don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry, I won't."

After another couple minutes, Videl was as naked as Gohan.

"By the way, we should probably go see my mom tomorrow and get her to remove the hypnotic commands."

"Good idea. I wonder what she's doing now."

-meanwhile-

"Goku, slow down!" Chi-Chi said. "If you don't, I might die!"

"Then I'll just bring you back with the dragon balls and make it so you never die from sex again!"

"I think... I might... need Bulma's help!"

"Hey, great idea! You can call 18 too and make it one big party!"

"I've created a sex monster. And I love it!"

Chi-Chi had her 30th orgasm as we fade to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	23. Mary and Gumball

Crazy trouble with love part 8  
Mary and Gumball

Series: The Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"But moooom..."

"No buts, Gumball, see this report card? F minus minus minus, see that? They had to put in 3 minuses because 2 minuses become a plus!" Said Nicole.

"Well isn't that a good thing? I mean, maybe they're going with a brand new grading system, ever think about that?"

"Gumball, unless you pass the upcoming test which is worth 30 percent of your grade, then you can't go to that Skiing Field Trip!"

'Noooooo! Me and Penny were cuddle up with cocoa...think Gumball...getting to next base is on the line...uh...uh...'

"You can always ask for Grandma Mary Senicourt to tutor you." Said Gumball's brain.

'Genius!' "What about having Grandma Mary tutor me?"

"I dunno Gumball, are you prepared for a hellfire more strict than me?"

"Mom, trust me, I've had plenty of-"

"Before you finish, let me clarify. This is the woman who raised me, and I'm far more nicer compared to her."

"But she mellowed out when you guys reconciled, she can't be that bad anymore."

Nicole let out a chuckle and shook her head. "Oh Gumball, I wish I could be as clueless as you are, because trust me, whether we're on better terms or not, my mother will always be a tough woman to make happy."

"Mom, if it means a warm fire in a log cabin sharing a blanket with my girlfriend, I'll even move in with grandma Mary to show my determination." he spoke with crossed arms making Nicole raise an eyebrow.

"Okay then, for the following month, you'll stay at Grandma and Grandpa's until the test is over."

"Alright, and you'll see, I'll ace that test and be the same."

"If you do, then I'll give 100 dollars for you to have a very fun date with Penny."

"Deal!" Then they shook on it.

Later...

Both of them stood in front of Nicole's old home and knocked on it. They waited a while before Daniel Senicourt opened the door.

"Nicole and Gumball, what are you doing here?" He said with a smile.

"Hey dad, I just came here to drop Gumball off because he's getting bad grades and I was hoping mom could help get him on track."

"Oh, great, come on in, Mary is gonna love this." he chuckled as they walked in and he shut the door. "Mary! It's Nicole and Gumball!"

The old cat's ears perked up when she heard her daughter and grandson then quickly rushed to hug Nicole. "Oh Nicole, it's so good you came by to visit."

"It's great to see you again mother and I need your help."

"What did Richard do?"

"Nothing, I just need you to get Gumball ready for his test next month."

"A test you say? What kind?"

"One that'll be worth 30 percent of his entire grade."

"Okay, and how is his grades now?"

"He got a triple F minus."

"Outrageous! Gumball, you're coming with me immediately!" she grabbed his hand before dragging him away. "By the time I'm done with you you'll have high enough grades to skip high school."

"Thanks for this mother."

"No problem Nicole, happy to help."

Then Nicole left as Gumball was dragged into a spare room.

"Whoa...is this mom's childhood room?"

"Yes, and it's where you're going to learn how to be a winner and pass this test with flying colors." She said before whipping out a ruler. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

And so they studied hard, Gumball getting flicked on the forehead per wrong answer on his homework and smacked by the ruler per wrong answer on his flashcards.

This of course going on for the past three hours alone.

"Ow!"

"The answer was 1996!"

"Grandma, can we take a break?"

"A break? Do you think a college level test allows breaks?"

"Um...yes?"

Mary then threw chalk at him!

"OW!"

"Keep at it! You will never show improvement if you keep this up!" she ordered while slapping the ruler on the desk.

Later, we see Mary and her husband Daniel in bed.

"You struck Gumball 105 times, I could hear it from the living room."

"It's not my fault, he is difficult to tutor, I am surprised Ms. Simian can even teach him anything."

"Has he made any progress?"

"Not even point 1 percent. In fact, I think he made negative percent progress."

"Well, maybe it's time to change up your teaching strategy."

"You're right, my usual way is why Nicole stopped loving us. I'll find a new route to his success tomorrow."

"Glad to hear."

"Yes, now how's about we..."

"Not tonight honey, I'm tired." he spoke turning on his side making her frown.

"You're always tired."

"I can't really do anything about it honey, I just wanna get some sleep and then be ready for work tomorrow."

"...fine." She then turned around angry. Then that angry face turned to sad.

(Later)

It was the next day as Mary Senicourt was ready for another study session with Gumball, she was just walking over to his room until she heard moaning coming from his room. She raised an eyebrow and put her ear to the door.

"Penny..." Gumball moaned as he looked at a picture of her on his phone. He was rubbing himself with his pants down.

'...it shouldn't come to a surprise, he's just a boy.' That's when she noticed the door was slightly opened and peaked through. Her eyes widened and gasped. 'My word!' Gumball was well endowed for a boy his age, as he jerked off his 6 inches to Penny.

"Oh Penny."

'What big penis...youth these days...' Mary then felt something down in her loins. She looked down and touched it before blushing. 'My word! Am I...enjoying this?' She ran to her bathroom and sat on the toilet to look. 'Dear lord no...I'm so needy I'm feeling hot about my own grandson.' she groaned and rubbed her face. 'I need to be firm and ignore what I saw, just block it from your mind.' She then pulled her skirt up and stepped out of the bathroom, knocking on Gumball's door.

"Ah! W-Who is it?!" he asked in a panic.

"It's just me Gumball, may I come in?"

"Just a second." he spoke quickly putting his dick away with a blush. "Come in."

"Ready for more studying?"

"Yes, bring it."

'My old way of tutoring is why Nicole stopped loving us...' those words echoed in her head. 'I need to find a new way.'

'Not now honey, I'm tired.' Daniel's words echoed in her head as well...

'Hmmm...' "I was wondering if we could try a new study method."

"Alright, gonna try some positive reinforcement instead of hitting me?"

"I was thinking that if you get an answer right, I'll give you a hug."

Meanwhile between dimensions.

"Just a simple hug? Ugh, I need to make this more hot." groaned Yui shaking his head. He held his hand out before forming a portal. "Let's see, what idea can I use?"

"Come to the Elmore Spa where you'll instantly feel 20 years younger with our half off deal!" Said Larry from another dimension.

"Hmm, that's just what I need, convenient." Yui then twiddled his fingers and caused Mary's body to change.

Said cat blinked and let out a hiss of pain with Gumball jumping.

"Woah there grandma, I'll take the hug."

"Sp-splen...did..." That's when her body changed! Her arms and legs were now slender, her wrinkles disappeared, her chest and ass stopped sagging and were now up and perky.

Gumball's eyes widened with his jaw dropping through the floor.

"Huh? What happened?" She then looked at her paws, felt her chest and then ran to the mirror. "My goodness!"

That's when...'I'm young again, my chest is huge, my rear is huge, I'm young again. I don't know how, but I think I know how to make Gumball focus now...'

"G-G-Grandma?!"

"Gumball, let's continue with the study method I wanted to discuss with you." she grinned with a glint in her eye.

"Okay, so if I get an answer right, you'll give me a hug?" He said, while trying not to look at Mary's chest.

"Each right answer and I'll give you something better than the last reward."

"S-S-Sure, sounds fair."

"Great, let's get to it then."

'Am I gonna fuck my grandma?' he thought while feeling his pants stay tight due to his dick not going down at the thought.

"Now then, we shall begin with the most difficult part, math. After working on integers for 12 hours yesterday, surely you can figure it out and also show me your work."

"Uh, yeah." he nodded dumbly while trying to look away from Mary's chest.

"Now then, I shall give you 5 minutes."

Gumball looked at the problem and was swift at doing the work.

"Time's up, your answer?"

"Negative 1?"

She looked at the work, he followed the steps accordingly and the answer was correct. "Correct."

"Yes!"

"Now here comes your hug." she moved over and hugged him, with her chest rubbing against his cheek.

'Nice and so soft, I hope Penny gets this busty.' he thought with a gulp.

"Now, let's see of you can get this next one right." she smiled while moving to the book and away from his face. "Once again, 5 minutes, go."

Gumball looked at the problem and worked on it while Mary was ready to throw off her shirt.

'This may work, hopefully.' He thought. "Done."

"And your answer?"

"38?"

"This isn't Jeopardy, answer me without it sounding like a question."

"38, grandma."

She then saw the work and nodded. "Correct, now for the next prize." She then threw off her shirt, exposing her purple bra. His jaw really went through the floor again, hitting his grandpa in the head.

"Ow!" Then Daniel went unconscious.

"How does it feel?" She asked.

"Well...I'm having an awkward boner, but yeah, pretty soft." he muttered embarrassed making her smile.

"Let's see if you can get the next one right, and for this one, 2 and a half minutes."

Gumball saw the problem and then quick at work again.

"Time's up, well?"

"Negative 18."

"My word, this study method is really helping you." Mary then threw off her bra, exposing her E cup chest. "Infact, you deserve a bonus."

"A b-bonus?"

That's when Mary threw off her skirt, exposing her panties. That's when she laid on the bed in a sexy pose, purring. "Get the last one right, and...I think you know what your final reward will be."

Gumball was so stunned he snapped his pencil and stared.

"Gumball sweetie?"

"Oh, uh s-sorry grandma b-but, really?"

"I'm serious, get this last one right, and we get to engage in intercourse. Now, you have 2 and a half minutes, go."

Gumball saw and solved super fast.

"18."

"..."

"..."

"..." Mary was smiling. "Well done, now come over here and pull down my panties."

"Sure!" Gumball got up from his chair and jumped onto the bed. He grabbed the panties and slid them down eagerly. He then got a good look at her wet pussy. "Wow."

"So, shall we get to some foreplay or will you ravage me now?"

"Uh...foreplay."

"Very well, lay down and I shall give your penis loads of pleasure."

"Yes ma'am." Gumball laid on his back as Mary licked her lips.

"It's been too long since I tasted a young dick."

"Last time was when you and grandpa made mom?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I kinda made a guess. You two don't look like...you know."

"For some reason, after Nicole married Richard, Daniel wasn't feeling it anymore." she frowned. "Ever since then we never went at it and I had to use toys." She said while stroking Gumball's dick.

"Aw geez, that's gotta be lonely."

"Yeah, and you'll probably just go to Penny after this."

"Wait, how do you-"

"Nicole mentioned her."

"Oh."

"So once the test begins, you'll probably go back to her instead of staying with me." She said before moving her face down to meet his dick.

Hearing that made him feel disappointed, but groaned when he felt her tongue touch his cock. "W-well...how's about I make some normal visits and when I marry Penny, you can live with us." Gumball suggested. "M-my kids w-would freak o-out knowing how their great grandma suddenly b-became young again."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" she asked while licking around the balls.

"Sure, lots of old people live with their kids' families, you won't be a burden." he waved off before purring when he felt her suck on the side of the dick. "Oh yeah, I gotta tell Penny to do that."

"And if you like, we could do this anytime you want."

"Aw yeah, I'd like that." Said Gumball before Mary put the whole thing in her mouth. "Ahh! Grandma!" Her mouth was so wet and warm he almost came early.

She went nuts bobbing up and down. Hungry for sex. 'I need to try out his seed!'

"Grandma, I-I've only done this 2 times, so I might cum early, that okay?"

"Mmhmm." Mary hummed in agreement. 'Don't worry, after the test, I'll tutor you in holding out.'

"Ahhh!"

His load suddenly filled her mouth and she sucked it all down.

'Oh sweet god yes!' Mary shrieked in her head. 'It's better than I remember!' Mary pulled her mouth off Gumball's dick then laid on her back. "I'll just wait until you stop panting."

"Ah...ah...ah..."

Some time later...

"Okay grandma, I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay, you can show me your work." she spread her legs. "Come and embrace granny."

He jumped on her and rubbed his head between her breasts while rubbing his dick against her slit.

"No teasing, just put it in please." she practically begged while moaning from his motor boating.

And still without hesitation, Gumball thrusted into her.

"Yes! Finally! Keep going and don't stop!" she moaned with her tail standing up.

Gumball loved the feeling of being inside her as he continued to motorboat her while thrusting.

"Oh god yes! Fuck my pussy!"

'For some reason I expected an actual cat to say vagina since pussy is a term for cat, but to each their own I guess.' Gumball thought. He kept his hips moving while feeling the hole get tighter.

"Oh yes, Gumball, when the time comes, please cum inside me! I don't care if we make your uncle/son, I need it inside me after all these years!"

"Sure thing grandma!" He said before going back burying his face deep in her chest. He pushed his dick in as far as he could making her eyes roll into her head.

"You certainly are a wild one, Penny is gonna love you!"

"Fuck! I love you grandma!"

"I love you too Gumball, you could only imagine how much I needed this!" She moaned before feeling the dick twitch. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. "Cum inside!"

"I will!"

That's when Mary felt a warmth she hasn't felt in years. "OH GOOOOD YEEESSS!" She screamed so loud, but somehow Daniel didn't wake up.

"GRANDMA!"

And as it turned out, Gumball didn't wake Daniel either.

They stayed like that with Mary squeezing Gumball's dick harder and harder.

"I need every last drop..." she panted without removing her legs.

They just stayed there, laying on each other.

"So does this mean I knocked you up?"

"No dear, even if I look hot and young, chances are I'm still too old to make any babies."

"What a relief."

"Indeed, so after a quick catnap, let's reconvene with studying."

Right now we see Daniel and Mary eating breakfast with Mary adjusting her eyelashes.

"I dunno what this new study method is, but I hope Gumball passes. He showed me a picture of Penny, they'd make a great couple."

"Well with my methods, he's sure to get into a great college and make her happy."

Later...

"I...did it...I passed..."

"Yeah, it's really surprising Gumball, but congrats." Said Miss Simian who didn't really care as she passed out the graded tests.

"I PASSED!" He said, looking at his A minus. "WOOHOO!"

"Alright enough! Sit back down!"

"Heh, heh..." He sat back down and then heard a psst. He turned to see Penny winking while showing off her A plus. He gave a thumbs off and chuckled.

Some time later...we now see Gumball and Penny snuggling each other under a blanket near the fireplace.

"This is so romantic Gumball."

"Well, I worked hard to get here, and I owe it all to my grandma." he smiled. "Speaking of which...Well I kinda made a deal with her."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"I told my grandma it'd be ok to stay with us if we got a house."

"Oh right, because she suddenly became young she'll get lonely when her husband dies."

"Yeah, that's why."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt." She said. "If she could get you to pass, the kids we'll one day have will be able to pass anything too."

Gumball and Penny then kissed, enjoying the cold night in a warm cabin.

Years later...

"Okay Gumball, I'm heading out with Carrie and Sarah, don't wait up."

"Bye Penny, have fun." After closing the door, Gumball rushed over to Mary's bedroom. "Hey grandma!"

"Gumball!" They then hugged.

"I'm ready to give you even more love!" Said Gumball before throwing off his shirt.

"Good, come over and lay on my lap and I'll do that thing you like so much."

"Oh yeah!" He got on her lap and then they kissed.

She reached down to grab his dick and rubbed it while he broke the kiss and started sucking on her breast. 'Good thing he puts me in charge of putting the kids down for naps and bedtime.' Thought Mary. 'They'd blow the whistle on us for sure.'

'I always feel safe and secure like this, plus her hand is so soft.' Gumball then slipped a hand down to give her ass a honk.

"Now now Gumball, you'll get it after you have your daily milk."

So Gumball continued drinking while Mary stroked harder. All the while feeling like the luckiest cat on the planet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	24. Ikki, Metabee, Samantha, and Peppercat

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Ikki, Metabee, Samantha, and Peppercat

Series: Medabots

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Metabee, aim higher!" called Ikki into his medawatch while he and Metabee were near the river with Metabee doing target practice, and was a little off with most of the cans on the rock still standing.

"Hey you try and aim at far away cans on tiny rocks! Harder than it looks with all this water getting in the way!,I told you it was windy, but no you had to bring me here for target practice! Personally it feels like a waste of bullets when not in a Robattle!" Metabee growled out while he aimed down his gun arm and fired, his bullet this time grazed the can he was aiming at.

"If we don't practice in our free time then we'll start getting creamed. Besides, in our last battle you were firing all over the place and barely got a hit. This way we'll be ready and you won't be such a lousy shot."

"Oh really?" Metabee said while he turned to Ikki with a pissed off look on his face. "Why don't I practice on a moving target then!" Metabee yelled out while he fired his bullets at Ikki and starts to run at him as well to get close.

"Ahhh!" yelped Ikki jumping around before he turned and started running from the bullets. "Metabee cut it out!"

"Am I lousy shot now? I think this might just do the trick!"

Meanwhile on a nearby bridge…

Samantha and Peppercat were seen walking along it before they heard yelling and looked to see Metabee chasing Ikki with guns blazing wildly.

"Look Samantha, seems Ikki and Metabee are having another argument." Peppercat said when she saw the furious look on Metabee's face, she and Samantha were having a simple walk around town without Sloan and Spike and it was pretty peaceful today thanks to them not trying to call Samantha boss all the time, granted she was stronger then both combined but she did get physical when either of them called her boss which was funny to Peppercat.

"Tch, what'd ya expect? Those two numbskulls are lucky they can even know how to Robattle." scoffed Samantha with crossed arms as they watched. "Seeing them go at it like this still makes me annoyed. They get one win on us and yet they look like they can barely deal with each other. Nothing but a dumb fluke in my eyes."

"Didn't they beat us though for newbies?" Peppercat stated when she remembered getting short circuited by fountain water during hers and Metabee's battle which helped Metabee win the match.

"If we were somewhere else at the time, it wouldn't have count!" Samantha retorted quickly before they saw Ikki duck behind the rock with Metabee blasting all the cans off, but kept firing.

"HEHE!, you know you're right Ikki, target practice is fun! Now get out here and be the target otherwise you'll have to shell out cash to get me more bullets!" Metabee darkly said while he laughed when he had Ikki pinned behind the rock.

Ikki in turn was trying to think of a way out of this and had this idea when he seemed to point away from the rock and to the river. "Oh hey I think I see Oceana in the river!" Ikki said to distract Metabee which made Metabee blink before he looks at the river.

"Really, where!?" Metabee said while he looked in the river and took his optics off of Ikki which had heart shaped icons in them for some reason.

"YAH!" yelled Ikki running out and tackled Metabee down while holding his arms behind him. "Ha! Gotcha!"

Metabee then got really pissed that Ikki tricked him and a moment later, Samantha and Peppercat saw the duo form a dust cloud and bullets and what not start flying from it while the duo keep arguing… before a stray bullet hit Peppercat in the forehead, stunning her and knocking her down the bridge and into the water as a result.

"Peppercat!" cried out Samantha before running to the stairs, went down them, and saw her friend get swept down the river.

"Samantha!"

A moment later, Samantha got a royally pissed off look on her face before roaring this at the duo to get their attention. "HEY YOU IDIOTS! LOOK AT THE RIVER!" Samantha roared out before throwing a rock which conked Metabee on his robotic head.

"OW!" Metabee yelled out before rubbing his head from the pain, or more like shaking when the hit rattled his head a bit. "What the heck was that for?"

"LOOK!" yelled the girl pointing making them turn and see Peppercat getting farther away.

A moment later, Ikki, with a panicked look on his face, looked to Metabee. "Metabee! Go help Peppercat! Here's a water leg part." Ikki said before he quickly transferred Metabee's normal legs with the ones he got from the beach incident, thanks to some extra practice Metabee could move around on water now but it was slow going but more than enough since it was pretty much capsize proof.

Metabee instantly nods before he jumped into the river and like some kind of boat like Metabot, he floats down the river at a quick speed towards Peppercat who had grabbed a nearby rock to keep from floating away more.

"Help!" she called out while feeling her fingers losing their grip from the wet rock.

"Hold on! I'm almost there!" Metabee called back when he floats faster thanks to the current, he even used a missile behind him to give him a pseudo boost which gave him a slightly larger wave to ride. He reached out and moved closer before reaching the rock and grabbed one of her arms. "Quick, grab on my back."

Peppercat, after a moment to get a good grip on Metabee's hand, did manage to climb on… however…. Metabee didn't think much on how to get to shore… the parts that he had were perfect for staying afloat but..

"Er… Hey! Ikki! Got a part to help get to shore! Movement is not my strong suit here with currents this strong!" Metabee called to Ikki while Metabee moved himself so he was sitting on the rock so to speak while he made sure Peppercat didn't get wet, it was a bit rocky thanks to the currents but Metabee and Peppercat were safe for the moment.

"Oh no, they're both stuck." spoke Ikki with Samantha growling and started shaking him like a ragdoll. Ikki kept on groaning through the shakes while Metabee, not seeing any other way to help Peppercat, looks at her before he said this surprisingly enough.

"Hey Peppercat, you trust me?" Metabee asked with an oddly calm tone to his voice.

"What?" she spoke in confusion.

"I said do you trust me?"

Peppercat was confused by that but considering the situation, she just nods her head while Metabee gripped her hand tightly.

"Well then… HEY IKKI!" Metabee called while he starts to spin on his legs like some kind of top and Peppercat was held by Metabee while he gained speed before the duo look over and saw Metabee spinning like that before Metabee made one last spin and tossed Peppercat right at Ikki and Samantha with surprisingly perfect aim… but got knocked back in the water while everyone was distracted by the flying female electric cat medabot who crashed into the duo.

"OW!" he let out from the impact while Samantha groaned too. Ikki quickly pushed Peppercat onto Samantha before he looked into the River to see Metabee being taken by the tides. "METABEE!" Ikki called before Metabee dramatically yelled this.

"REMEMBER ME AS I ONCE WAS!" Metabee called back before a wave hit him and he got capsized when the wave was too much and all that was seen before he vanished from view was his four water based legs floating through the water.

"No no no! Metabee!" cried out Ikki into the medawatch.

However all he could hear were garbles and what not, either from Metabee going out of range or from Metabee's head being underwater before Ikki looks at Samantha.

"Samantha, you gotta help me find Metabee!" Ikki said with a worried tone to his voice while the river rapids keep going strong.

Peppercat, after she managed to get to her feet, looks at the river before she looked to her friend. "Samantha, while it was true it was Ikki and Metabee's fault I ended up in the river, they did help get me out of there, it would be the right thing to return the favor, besides didn't Metabee and Ikki help us out a few times in the past?" Peppercat said to remind the Screws leader about some incidents in the past, mainly about the rubber robo gang and their crimes.

Samantha growled and crossed her arms and turned her head. "Why? If anything this works out. If he's gone then we can get back to being the strongest team around."

Ikki looked worried from that before Peppercat came to the rescue.

"Maybe Samantha, but do you really want to win like this after all the hard work that you put into training? I know you better then this…" Peppercat said to try and reason with her owner.

Samantha huffed and looked at her friend and then at Ikki before groaning and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

Peppercat got a happy look on her face while Ikki looked relieved before the trio quickly ran down the riverbank to see where it led, thankfully for the trio, it seemed like beavers had made a small dam on the side of the river and Metabee had floated towards it and the beavers mistook his legs as wood and set him smack dab at the edge after using other pieces of wood to keep him in place.

"Oh wow… didn't think this would happen." Ikki said when he, Samantha, and Peppercat got near the dam to see what they could use to help get Metabee to shore. "Hold on, hey Samantha, got any long range parts or something? Like some kind of grappling part? Peppercat could fish Metabee to us, if not I would give a part to save Metabee but I'm drawing a blank on what to use!" Ikki said while he tried to remember if he had any parts that could help, he didn't mind giving one to Samantha to save Metabee while Peppercat thoughtback to all the parts that they won in various fights.

"No way, the only parts I got are made to kick butt, not grab stuff." she remarked looking at the medawatch. "But I might have something to get her over there."

"Really? What?" Ikki asked when he got a curious look on his face.

Peppercat after a moment of thought, looks at Samantha with a slightly surprised look. "Really Samantha? You want to use that part?" Peppercat asked since its been awhile since that part was last used.

"It'll get you over there without getting wet, unless Ikki here is having second thoughts about saving his precious bot." smirked Samantha smugly looking at the boy. "If that's true, we better leave them be."

"What!? Look I'll admit that I was an idiot and Metabee too which caused Peppercat to get into this and Metabee and I will apologize to her when we get him to shore, but he did save her! What do you want!?" Ikki said with a slightly worried tone when he didn't like the smug look on Samantha's face, not only that his gut was telling him to run right now but Metabee was in trouble and he would do anything to save his medabot.

"Hmmm, well...you can do me a solid when this is over." Samantha said with a grin on her face which made Ikki blink before he simply says this.

"I… won't have to do anything bad will I? I'm pretty sure Metabee will go on strike if that's the case." Ikki said with a worried tone to his voice… it wasn't a no so that was something.

"Relax, you'll just do something for me, nothing too hard."

"Err…." Ikki said before he looked at Metabee in the river and back to Samantha who grins at Ikki who looked back at Metabee before Ikki made up his mind. "Ohh… fine! you win!" Ikki said with a defeated tone to his voice when he had no other way to help Metabee right now.

"That's the spirit." she pushed on the medawatch before Peppercat's legs glowed and were replaced by the lower half of Phoenix's hovering part. "There, this'll get you there easy."

Peppercat nods before she floats through the air carefully since the wind was a bit strong while Ikki, after a moment of thought remember seeing them with the Rockers before.

"Wait… aren't those the parts for the lead Rocker Guy's medabot? Where did you get those since Medabee and I fought those guys and beat them? I haven't seen many Phoenix type medabots in awhile." Ikki said when he remembered Samantha not fighting those guys before while Peppercat worked to get Metabee untangled from the wood on top of him.

"Duh, it's called getting it from a gift. My grandma sent it to me in the mail." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh… well… thanks anyway, seems like I'll have to find something similar for Metabee just in case hehehe." Ikki said before rubbing the back of his head while Peppercat lifts a waterlogged Metabee into the air.

"Ugh… t-thanks for the save P-Peppercat." Metabee mumbled since he was still a bit seasick right now and his optics showed swirls right now to show his dazed state.

"No problem." she replied before dropping him down on the shore and floated next to Samantha. "Seeing you get waterlogged like this is more than enough to make up for starting all this."

"F-Fair enough… P-Pepcat." Metabee mumbles while in his daze accidently gave Peppercat a nickname it seems which made Peppercat blink a few times at that and Ikki chalked it up to how out of it Metabee was, he never did like water without water based parts.

"Now that he's in one piece, time for that favor." smirked Samantha.

"Ugh… alright… what is this favor exactly?" Ikki asked while he helped set Metabee on his feet so he could change the leg parts after Metabee felt better.

"There's this tournament coming up tomorrow. Now normally me and Peppercat could handle those losers no problem, but there's a stupid condition." she frowned. "It's meant for tag teams, and I need a partner to enter."

"Huh? What about Sloan or Spike? Granted, Totalizer is slow, but it's durable and while Cyandog may need a close combat part for his Metal to work right since its a monkey medal... but wouldn't they join you in a heartbeat?" Ikki asked since they normally hanged around Samantha and they did everything they said sometimes.

"Sloan got grounded for failing a stupid test and Spike is going to work with his dad."

"Oh… I see why you needed help but why not just ask? Granted we do have issues, but Metabee and I love fighting in tournaments." Ikki said while Metabee, after finally getting back to normal, pumped a fist into the air while looking excited.

"Yeah! I'll kick any and all Metabutt! Tournament or not!" Metabee said before he lowered his arm to look at Samantha and Peppercat.

"Because then I wouldn't get the chance to crush you both." she answered with a huff. "If it was some normal tournament I would have let your bot stick there, but if I can't find a competent partner before tomorrow then I'll lose my chance to show everyone around who's the number one robattler."

Ikki blinked at that while Metabee after a moment of thought looks at Peppercat.

"So what is this tournament exactly? Tag team stuff is pretty rare… what is tomorrow?" Metabee asked while Ikki looked thoughtful.

"Tomorrow?... wait… isn't tomorrow Valentines day?" Ikki said while he and Metabee looked to one another then back to Samantha and Peppercat with surprised looks since a tag tournament there would mean a…. Romance themed tag tournament.

"Yeah, so what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Err…. two questions… won't people wonder why you and I are going there? What's the prize anyway for this tournament that got you to even get me to agree like this? Seems to be a pretty good prize to get you to do that." Ikki said when he remembered that Samantha was normally stubborn about working with him and it was only in her best interest would she swallow her pride and work together with him.

"I don't know what it is, but they made it clear on the fliers it was a once in a lifetime chance, and that just screams big time valuable." she grinned. "My money's on a brand new medapart, and if it's the prize it's probably extra tough too."

"But what if it's a girly or mushy one? It is a valentines tournament after all, romance and all that, not saying Metabee and I won't join, just saying that the prize may not be what you may think." Ikki said while Metabee looked a bit thoughtful as well.

"I hate to agree with Ikki, but don't you human's make plenty of ways to make something centered on something? Wouldn't this prize be similar?" Metabee said while Ikki got a tick mark on his head but ignored Metabee's jab for now.

"Look, the point is you two are gonna help us get the prize, got it?" she frowned.

"Alright! Alright! We'll do it!" Metabee and Ikki said as one when they didn't want to get Samantha pissed off at them while Peppercat giggles at the reaction a little since the odd sync moment was funny to her.

"Though considering its tomorrow, I would suggest a slight practice match together to see how well Metabee and I can fight together, I would bet the Phoenix part that I have that plenty of people trained for this in pairs." Peppercat said while she looks to Samantha to see what she thinks while Metabee blinked at that since it was a pretty good idea while Ikki looked thoughtful since there would be better prepared teams there.

"She's right, otherwise me and Metabee might take over and take out everyone." he smiled arrogantly making Samantha's eye twitch.

"What was that!" Samantha growled out while Peppercat and Metabee sweatdrop when they saw Samantha chewing out Ikki a moment later.

"Errr… just to ask… but what do you think our chances of winning with those two acting like this?" Metabee said before he looked to Peppercat with a raised eyebrow.

"To be perfectly honest? I'd say...fifty-fifty."

"Wow, pretty high to be honest, I would say 35 since Ikki does have a habit of ticking people off and… no offence, but Samantha… seems easily set off…" Metabee said with another sweatdrop while he saw Samantha and Ikki panting after Ikki ran from Samantha while she tried to chase him.

"She's much nicer when you get to know her."

"Seriously? Well you live with her so you know her more than me. Anyway… nice part you got, seems it would help with the tournament, though from the look of things you seem to have issues with balance… do you not use them much?" Metabee said when he saw Peppercat wobble a few times in the air.

"Yeah, I work better on the ground with legs."

"Want to practice a bit with getting used to floating at least? Helped me when I had to fight on the ocean once. Should be a good time waster while waiting for those two to calm down, besides we need two extra people for a practice tag match so unless Spike and Sloan somehow got out of their issues, we're out of luck with training partners." Metabee said when there was only two of them and they would need 4 medabots for a practice tag Robattle.

"Sounds good to me, when Samantha gets like this, it takes a while for her to calm down."

"Alright, lets head back to where Ikki and I were practicing, should be good practice to move a little at least… though… Hey Ikki! Mind giving me back my legs?" Metabee said after looking at Ikki… though looks like he was to busy with dealing with Samantha to hear him which made Metabee sweatdrop. "Well… no time like the present to practice walking with four legs." Metabee said before he slowly starts to wobble by Peppercat and towards where Ikki and he trained sometimes.

(Later)

When Samantha and Ikki finished arguing and what not, they looked around and didn't see Peppercat or Metabee near them. "Huh? Metabee! Where are you!?" Ikki called after looking around a bit.

"Peppercat? Where'd ya go?" asked Samantha looking around.

Ikki after a moment of thought did have an idea. "You don't think they went back to where we were right? Seems kinda obvious." Ikki said when he noticed that they were arguing for 15 minutes already.

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's go get them."

Ikki and Samantha then ran back to where Metabee's training area was to see Metabee giving Peppercat some coaching tips on balance while she held some large rocks in her hands.

"Remember Pepcat! the key to staying balanced no matter what is to find your center of gravity and go with the flow. worked for me on the ocean only after a little training so this should help with keeping balance if you can stay steady with a few small rocks in your hand! Think of the air as a ball or something and your standing on it, channel your inner warrior and focus everything on balance!" Metabee said with a pep talk here and there while he oddly wore the upper half of his training gi like he was acting as a sensei right now.

"I'm...trying." she groaned while touching the ground due to the large rocks.

"Good! Keep trying! You lasted 10 seconds this time. Keep this up and if you can last 30 seconds, you may have what it takes to master the art of balance!" Metabee said before Ikki and Samantha walked to the duo with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Er… Metabee… what are you two doing?" Ikki asked which got Peppercat and Metabee's attention.

"Oh hey Ikki. I was just coaching Pepcat here on the art of balance, you never know when she may need the part in a fight right?" Metabee said while he waved to the duo.

"You're weighing her down, that's making the part useless." sweatdropped Samantha.

"Really? Well I can get that, but if she can at least keep a good balance with some rocks in hand, she should be able to move around without this wind messing with her from just floating, I mean I capsized when I first got these parts and I had some training with Ikki with this fisherman who gave these parts to us. Let me ask Medabot to Human, did you even have Peppercat practice wearing these? I heard these were a gift from your granny so wouldn't it be good for Pepcat to get used to them?" Medabee asked with a raised eyebrow to Samantha.

"How we train for battle is our business." she frowned. "Second, no, because Peppercat is way faster to use and works for her much better."

"Well your call, but food for thought... what if you fought some flying Medabots? I got range so no real worries on me even if Ikki says I have poor aim… point is, I practice with all my parts so if I need a quick change, I can adapt on the fly. I mean Pep here is a female Medabot and I've seen you weigh her down a few times with pretty heavy parts made for male Medabots. You can complain and get mad sure, but all I'm saying is Pep here is the one paying the price for the parts used. Remember that tournament and you lost to that weird medabot? Ond in one hit too? Granted Ikki and I had issues then and lost in the finals. But even I know not to use bad parts unless I can use them in somewhat good fashion… it's like Peppercat mimicked Cyandog. He is more fit to use melee parts but uses ranged instead. You seem to like using male parts so why get Peppercat when a person with skills like yours knows it will weigh Pepper down?" Metabee said to Samantha with a serious look in his optics while he looked Samantha in the eyes.

She looked at him in surprise while Ikki gawked.

"Metabee? Since when did you get so smart?"

"Hey! I'll make you start carrying rocks too if you want?"

Peppercat looked surprised as well at Metabee's observation skills while she looked to Samantha to see how she would respond to Metabee's line of questions.

"I...I...gah!" she rubbed her head in frustration. "Out of all the bots that had to talk to me like that, it had to be you and it had to make sense!"

"I'm not trying to tick you off. I'm just saying if you want to work with Ikki and I for this tournament, I need to know Peppercat's strengths and weaknesses so I can do the same so we can cover one another. People call me stubborn and stuff, but even I can tell that unless we do something fast, we won't make it past the first round since Pep here and I don't have any experience working together unless forced." Metabee said with crossed arms before he looks at Ikki. "Hey Ikki, mind giving me back my legs? I can't move much on the ground like this." Metabee said while pointing to his water based legs which looked hard to stand with on the loose rocks.

"Oh! Right." he nodded before pushing on his medawatch before the legs glowed and returned to the normal ones.

"Thanks Ikki, anyway Samantha, mind telling what Peppercat's strengths and weaknesses are?, I'll go first if it helps… my strengths are my ranged skills and my durability, but I don't have many close ranged options, I need to get used to certain parts and can work with them, but normally I'm all ranged, speed is also a weakness of mine and unless I get the right parts I can't fly or do anything fancy in the air." Metabee said to try and help Samantha talk about Peppercat's pros and cons.

She sighed and rubbed her head. "Alright fine, Peppercat is all about speed and hitting soft spots with her sparks. She's kinda light and needs to be to stay ahead of the game, but I figured she could still run fast if she had a little bit extra firepower."

"Well unless you have nothing made for female bots then try and rely on Ikki and I for firepower, in fact I have an idea on how we can tag team the enemy, remember when you teamed up with Erika and Brass and Peppercat used her as a shield? Well why not focus purely on speed and distract the enemy and I can finish them off while they are busy trying to hit and miss Pepper here?" Metabee said with a mischievous look in his eyes when he could imagine the enemy getting dizzy from trying to keep up with Peppercat.

"That actually might work." spoke Ikki. "But if we rely on it only, the others will notice and try to shake things up."

"Right… hey Samantha, does the match forbid changing parts between matches?" Metabee asked Samantha for some reason while Peppercat looked confused when Metabee looked at her with an intense gaze.

"Beats me, I just read when it is and what it requires." she deadpanned.

"Right… well… I may have an idea if they do allow switching between matches and I can swallow some issues since she did save my servos, how is Peppercat's aim with ranged parts?" Metabee cryptically asked since he never saw Peppercat use ranged weapons before.

"I don't know, we don't use them really."

"Right… hey Ikki... bit of a shocker here, but switch my right arm for a different part. Doesn't matter what you switch it with and… transfer it to Samantha, I want to see if she can fire a simple bullet, and if she gives us issues like Spike did we can always challenge Samantha to a Robattle and get it back!" Metabee shockingly said much to everyone's shock.

"Wait, you wanna lend her a part?"

"Well how else are we going to get her trust? Besides I want to see how Peppercat can do with different weapons that she can possibly use. she's speedy right? Well why not give her a ranged part to make her like an assassin? Striking swiftly from any range? Seems pretty cool to me and we can cover one another like a team should right?" Metabee said while he punches one hand with a fist to show how pumped he was right now.

Ikki opened his mouth before sighing. "Alright fine."

A moment later, Ikki used the part transfer to switch Metabee's right arm and switched it out for the melee Medabot arm that he got when Metabee helped rescue Oceana and a moment later, after a moment of hesitation… Ikki actually transferred Metabee's right arm to Samantha.

"There, Metabee's arm is yours for now, might as well give it to Peppercat to test out." Ikki said while he grumbles a bit about how this could be a bad idea and what not.

Peppercat was actually surprised that Metabee would give his arm to her even if it was a temporary thing before she looked to Samantha to see how she was reacting since this was a pretty big trust moment right now.

"You know, unlike Spike, if we wanted to take it we could." remarked the girl before she pushed down before switching Peppercat's arm out with Metabee's. "But I wanna win, and this is just gonna backfire in the end when we kick your butts when this is over."

"Yeah yeah, try saying that if we win, for now hey Pepcat, hows the arm? Not too bulky right?" Metabee asked while Peppercat looked to the arm, moved it around and had a surprised tone to her voice.

"Actually this is pretty light, I don't think this would impact my speed at all." Peppercat said when she swings the arm around a few times in a few punching and grabbing motions.

"Good, good. But it won't do you well without seeing how good or bad you are with your aim, I think the cans are still over there so why not try a few practice shots, you got my sniper based arm so take a moment to aim before you shoot, trust me, Cyandog didn't even bother aiming so I hope your medal allows decent aiming." Metabee said which made Peppercat look to her temporary arm and aimed it at a can… and much to everyone's shock, she got a bullseye on the first shock much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow, nice shot." spoke Ikki.

"Y-Yeah." Metabee said before Samantha grins at Peppercat.

"Try again Peppercat." Samantha ordered which made Peppercat nod before she aimed at the cans and after a moment of fine tuning, she managed to get each can shot and didn't miss at all while Metabee had wide optics and Ikki had wide eyes when Peppercat had perfect aim right now. "Well would you look at that, Peppercat's a better shot than Metabee."

"P-Probably just beginners luck, won't matter much if she can't hit a moving target!" Metabee said while Peppercat looks at him.

"All I did was just aim, but I get your point, but unless you're willing to be a moving target, I don't see how I can test on a moving target otherwise." Peppercat said like it was a normal thing.

"That's easy. Ikki, get to running."

"Huh!?" Ikki said before he saw Peppercat aim at him much to Ikki's horror before he starts to run like he never ran before right before Peppercat shot him in the ass. "YEOW!" Ikki yelled when he covered his ass and runs farther and faster with fear fueling him and Peppercat hit the back of his knees which forced him to the ground and Peppercat made one last shot that hit Ikki on the back of the head which forced him onto the ground and his body twitched from the shots that hit him.

"Was that good Samantha?" Peppercat said when she looks at Samantha while the barrel of the arm part smokes a bit before it fades.

"Bahahahaha!" laughed the girl holding her sides with Metabee crossing his arms. "T-T-That was great!"

"I don't think a human running would be good practice, Metabee, mind helping with the practice?" Peppercat said while she raised into the air a bit thanks to the Phoenix part and aimed her arm at Metabee who got a nervous look on his face.

"Uh-oh!" Metabee said before he bolts like he never bolts before but unlike with Ikki, he made sure to keep Peppercat in view when he ran behind cover… though that was short lived when Peppercat floats over the rock and if Metabee had a face it would be paling when Peppercat had good balance which showed the training did help… right before Samantha heard Metabee yell in pain when Peppercat peppers him with bullets.

"Oh man, I should have brought a camera!" laughed Samantha harder.

A moment later, a pained Ikki and a pained Metabee were sitting against one another's backs before Metabee said this.

"Hey Ikki…." Metabe said with a depressed tone.

"Yeah?" Ikki asked before Metabee's head looked down.

"I think I created a monster." Metabee said when his lessons and ideas worked to well with Peppercat.

"You read my mind."

Samantha just keeps laughing while Peppercat looked to the Phoenix part and Metabee's arm before she lands in front of Metabee.

"Hey Metabee…" Peppercat said which made Metabee look at Peppercat.

"Yeah?" Metabee said before Peppercat surprisingly says this.

"Thank you for the lessons." Peppercat said with an eye smile like expression on her face.

"...huh?"

"Just saying thank you since I doubt I would have improved this fast without your help, so thank you." Peppercat said with a somewhat happy tone to her voice since she managed to fly in the air without going off course.

Metabee for some reason blushed a little from that before he rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well glad to help." Metabee said with a nervous tone to his voice.

"Yeah, now we're definitely gonna kick your butts after the tournament." spoke Samantha as she got herself to calm down.

"S-Says you! We're just lending the part to you, besides even if we do fight for it, when Metabee gets serious, not many can take him!" Ikki said when he jumped to his feet.

"Keep telling yourself that. Now come on, we gotta register ourselves."

Ikki grumbles before he quickly picked Metabee up and sets him on his feet before he looks to Metabee while Samantha changed Peppercat back to her normal self. "Hey Metabee, here, should be a good replacement for now." Ikki said while he changed the large melee based arm to surprisingly enough the arm that he won from Samantha and Metabee had Peppercat's right arm on his body.

"Huh? Hey! I can't use this, I'm all for fire power."

"It's just temporary, besides you can shock things with it if I remember right, I'm still looking for a good ranged replacement but it should be good for now right? Besides if Peppercat is using your arm, why not use hers? Could be surprising and you could stun someone and then jump back to give a point blank gatling barrage or a horn missile after getting safely away." Ikki said while he tried to think of all the parts that he had and tried to think of a good replacement.

"Oh fine, I'll make due."

"Great, besides, since this is a valentine themed tag tournament, should be interesting if you two are matching somewhat right?" Ikki said with a teasing grin on his face when he looks at Metabee since he saw Metabee look nervous around Peppercat.

"Keep that up and I'll test it out on you." warned Metabee shaking his fist.

"Fine, but I wonder what others would think if you go around with Peppercat's arm and Peppercat does the same." Ikki said before he quickly walked away from Metabee with an amused grin on his face.

Metabee growled while feeling embarrassed with Peppercat's arm giving off sparks. "I warned ya!"

(Later)

When the four got into the registration area, or 3 with Medebee dragging a stunned lightly charred Ikki, the duo saw that the place was decked out in hearts galore and everything while plenty of people were signing in to register for the tag tournament.

"Wow, who knew this many people were eager?" Metabee said which made Peppercat look at Metabee.

"Well considering how advertised this event was and some kind of secret prize as well, who wouldn't want to sign up?" Peppercat said while she walked next to Metabee while he keeps dragging Ikki on the ground.

"Oh my, Ikki? Is that you?" A familiar female voice was heard which caused Ikki to jolt when he recognized who it was.

"K-Karin!?" Ikki said when he quickly sat up and looked around when he heard her voice from nearby.

"Are you alright?" asked the ginger haired girl while standing next to her was Koji.

"Oh leave him alone Karin. Seems he's working with another lady right now. I must say Ikki, I would have thought you would have come here with Erika with how close you two seemed. But guess I was wrong." Koji said while Sumilidon walked near Koji and stayed silent as usual while Neutranurse stood near Karin.

"Are you alright Metabee? You seem damaged. And what happened to your arm? Did you lose it in a Robattle?" Neutranurse asked when she saw that Metabee looked slightly scuffed.

"Nah, let's just say I'm giving Pepcat here a little boost in strength, along with my expert teaching skills."

"Pepcat?" Neutranurse said with some confusion.

"Nickname it seems. anyway he helped me with getting used to a part I didn't use much and he lent me his sniping arm." Peppercat said while Samantha chuckles and switched the part and everyone saw Metabee's arm on Peppercat.

"Hehe. And believe it or not, Peppercat is really good with it. much better then when it was with Metabee here." Samantha said with a grin on her face to Karin and Koji while Metabee rubbed the back of his head when Sumilidon and Neutranurse looked at him with surprised looks on their robotic faces.

"Yeah yeah, we already know." spoke Ikki with annoyance.

"Oh you're just steamed that its in much better hands with Peppercat then Metabee, maybe you should get more close ranged gun parts for him since he seems more up close and personal for a ranged type Medabot." Samantha said with a grin on her face before she starts walking to the registration desk. "Come on Ikki, we better sign up before the spots are taken."

He grumbled and followed with their bots doing the same.

Koji and Karin looked to one another with confused expressions before the receptionist noticed Samantha and Ikki approaching. "Hello you two. You signing up for the Valentine tag team event? I must say you two look a bit young to be a couple, but then again I had young love once." The woman said while she smiles at Ikki and Samantha before she saw Metabee and Peppercats arms. "Oh how cute, even your Medabots seem to be in the spirit of romance it seems to be sharing parts and all that." The Woman said much to Peppercat and Metabee's confusion and looked to one another and back to the receptionist.

"H-Hey wait! We're not a couple." spoke up Ikki with a blush.

"Oh, don't you know? Thought the commercials helped convey the meanings and all that." The receptionist said with a surprised look on her face while Ikki looks at Samantha with a bewildered expression on his face.

"You didn't say anything about that!" Ikki said while Metabee got a tick mark on his head.

"Alright spill it lady, what's so special about this tournament anyway?" Metabee asked which made the receptionist smile.

"Well aside from being a Robattle tournament. After some time passes after a few matches, we have a break here which involves food, dancing, and what not to help convey a feeling of romance between teams, I mean it is valentines day so why not mix things up my doing that? Not only does it help bring couples together. It also helps with Medabots as well since we have the Medabots dance as well… or are you saying your against the feeling of romance?" the receptionist said while she got a scary grin at the end when she looks at Samantha, Metabee, Ikki, and Peppercat to say their next words carefully.

All four of them felt a cold chill seeing the grin with all of them huddling together. "N-No… w-we understand…" Metabee, Peppercat, Ikki, and Samantha all said as one which made the receptionist smile kindly.

"Good. Here is the sign in sheet and the conditions required to enter. Don't worry, you seem to have one down already by having the Medabots here trade arms, oh they look so cute like that." The receptionist said after she passed the sign in sheet to Samantha on a clipboard while she gushed a bit at how adorable Metabee and Peppercat looked like that.

Ikki and Samantha put their names down with Metabee crossing his arms with a huff.

"I do not look cute."

"Oh how adorable playing the tough guy routine, people will eat that up!" The receptionist said while Peppercat looked at the conditions.

"Uh… Samantha... You may want to look at the fine print first before you sign up." Peppercat oddly said much to Metabee's confusion while Ikki looked confused as well before he looked at the conditions and got wide eyed looks at what he saw.

"Uh… yeah… please look Samantha…" Ikki said while pointing to the entry condition section after the part about tag teamed Medabots having shared parts.

Samantha with a confused look, looks where Ikki was pointing and got a surprised look at what she saw.

Condition #2: All participants must dress up in their best Valentine outfits, for men, tuxedos, for women, dresses.

Condition #3: All teams, Medabot and Human, must dance together at least once in a slow dance during the break event events.

"What?!" blushed Samantha with a slack jaw. "You gotta be kidding!"

"Nope, this is a classy event so to speak, if you got complaints, you can just erase your names from the list and leave. This is valentines day we're talking about, the season of love! If you can't respect the power of love then you don't deserve to enter for the super secret prize for the winner." The receptionist said with a serious look in her eyes.

"But I don't wear dresses when Robattling!"

"Oh but don't worry, we got plenty of dresses here to help those who don't have the option, it gives the ladies who are not well enough in money to feel beautiful and lovely, same with the tuxedos for the men. And ironically enough you do wear the tuxedos and dresses when Robattling, so better get in a romantic mindset because during the finals we have one last event to celebrate and the lucky winners have a single dance in front of everyone. And if your boyfriend here wants to give you a peck on the cheek then no one can blame him. Same with these two cuties here if they want to join in and show their affection to one another for fighting so hard for one another." The receptionist said while winking at Ikki, Metabee, and Peppercat.

All of them blushed with Samantha gritting her teeth.

"Just what IS the big prize?" she asked with an eye twitch.

"Sorry, but the prize is only brought out when the event is over after the final battle… can't call it a secret prize if the secret it told can we?" The receptionist said with a smile on her face.

Samantha growled with Ikki coughing.

"M-Maybe we should pass on the tournament? I mean, there's always others."

"Actually I believe Samantha said something about this being a once in a lifetime event." Peppercat said to remind Ikki about that phrase.

"Oh but it is. Well more of once every 5 years, you see while we do have this event daily we do it around the world every valentines day and this years prize is the biggest best one yet, if you miss it, you might as well kiss the prize here goodbye." The receptionist said with a smile on her face.

"5 years!? How old are you guys again?" Metabee said when he looks at Ikki and Samantha with a confused look on his face.

"I believe it's rude to ask a lady that, but still… 5 years…" Peppercat said while she looked thoughtful before looking at Samantha to see what she would decide.

Said girl gripped her hands while looking mad with Ikki gulping.

"N-Now now e-easy Samantha I mean it'll happen in 5 years, we could try again when it comes around." Ikki said to try and calm Samantha down.

"Forget it!" she yelled. "We came here to battle and win!"

"Great! All we need is your three sizes and we can make a dress fit to impress. Same to you young men and not to worry. We keep all info confidential. I mean it makes sense right? Can't have a wardrobe malfunction from loose pants or ill fitting dresses right?" The receptionist said while she moved a second piece of paper to Ikki and Samantha much to their horror.

"W-Wow… you people are through…" Ikki said before he sighs in defeat and wrote down his measurements just like that before Ikki and the receptionist looked at Samantha to see what she would do.

"If I'm doing that, you BETTER look away." she growled.

Ikki jolts before he quickly turned away from the look Samantha gave him while Metabee leaned to Peppercat and asked this. "Three sizes? What is that? and why is it supposed to be a secret?"

"It's better not to ask."

"I see… well considering things, hey lady, got Medabot sized outfits?" Metabee asked surprising the trio.

"W-What? Metabee why are you asking?" Ikki asked which caused Metabee to roll his optics.

"Well I won't wear it in a fight but I do want to know what's so good about this valentine stuff if I'm going to be dancing and what not… though I do have one question…" Metabee asked before he got a serious look in his optics which threw Ikki off a bit from how serious it sounded.

"And what's that?"

"How do I dance?" Metabee asked which made Samantha, Ikki, and Peppercat facefault from how Metabee asked the question.

"S-Seriously? You don't know how to dance?" Samantha asked which made Metabee cross his arms.

"Hey! I never needed to learn how to! I'm a fighter not a loverbot." Metabee said since up until now, he never needed to dance before or learn it in the first place.

"He's got you there." sweatdropped Ikki.

Samantha, after a bit of thought from that sighs before she looks at Peppercat. "Hey Peppercat... think you can help teach Metabee on how to dance? We had a few lessons before when mom wanted me to learn something… culture like… though with a body like that, chances are he'll mess up. My money is him having two left feet." Samantha said while she got an amused grin on her face.

"Uhhh…. I don't have two left feet. Pretty sure one is a left and right foot part." Metabee said when he completely missed the insult just now while he looked at his feet with confusion.

"She means you won't be able to dance to save your life." clarified Ikki.

"What!? I'm sure with some practice I can dance with the best of them! Besides I never danced before so who knows, I could be a better dancer than you and Peppercat combined!" Metabee growled out when he felt insulted from not being able to save his life in dancing… whatever that is.

"Sure you could, keep telling yourself that."

Metabee made a noise of frustration while the receptionist smiles a bit.

"Well good luck with the dance lessons, but we do have the option of giving dancing parts to contestants as a way to help them, though its minor, while it can be only used during the event, we do let the winner take the parts as a farewell gift, not the actual prize, just a little something to help any romantic medabot to be have their own fun." The Receptionist said with a smile on her face.

"Look, let's just get the measuring over with." grumbled Samantha.

"Right… hey Matilda you got someone to measure." The receptionist before metallic footsteps was heard before everyone saw a Medabot who looked a lot like Neutranurse appearing, however the key difference was that her head part looked like it had a visor equipped.

"Hello, my name is Matilda, sorry if Cristy here gave you issues, she can be a bit pushy when it comes to Valentine's day." Matilda said with a mannered tone while she bowed lightly to Ikki and the others.

"Oh don't worry, she wasn't to much of a hassle." Metabee said with a wave of his hand to the Metabot while Ikki sweat drops from that.

"Considering you don't have to get measured I'd say that you and Peppercat got off easy." Ikki said before Matilda looks at Ikki.

"Actually I'm here to measure all four of you, Metabots included. Before you ask why, not all Tinpets and Medals are made equally the same and while we can get the parts for the Medabots, we do take in some personal requests if they want to mix it up a little. We make the parts thanks to various technology here donated from the Medabot corporation. For example, this Peppercat here has a Queen Medal so her ability centers on shocking or freezing attacks, the former with these parts. So we make parts that so she won't feel to out of place with her new event parts." Matilda said while some kind of scanner scanned Peppercat while Matilda spoke.

"How long is it gonna take?" asked Ikki.

"Lets see…" Matilda said before she scanned Metabee's body. "For these two, I would say 7 hours or so, an extra couple hours since it would take a bit to get the blueprints for a KBT type Medabot, those parts are out of date compared to newer models… Now for you two…" Matilda said before she scan's Ikki's body and Samantha's body. "Done… your outfits will be tailor made with this data in mind. Any personal requests for your outfits you two? Same to you two for the parts." Matilda said when she looked to the four while Metabee, a little ticked from his parts being called old, shook it off since Matilda didn't sound insulting.

"Well just make me look cool and we're good. But try and keep the Metabee brand going strong! Old or not I love these parts." Metabee said which made Matilda nod her head before she looks at Peppercat to see if she had any requests.

"Anything that doesn't drag, I don't wanna trip over my own feet." Peppercat said which made Matilda nod her head.

"So something not to encumber you, and speedy I believe if the lack of defense is any indication. I'm guessing your lack of defense helps with the more speedy stats that you have." Matilda said when she looked Peppercat up and down and noticed her body was much lighter than the normal Peppercat model.

"Indeed." Peppercat simply said before Matilda looks at Ikki and Samantha to see if they had any requests for their outfits.

"Anything's fine, but nothing too mushy." frowned Samantha. And NO frills."

"Very well. Something simple... no frills. Anything else like coloring or style? All expenses are paid for the outfits so no need to hold back." Matilda said when she looks at Samantha but when she got nothing, she looks at Ikki to see what he had in mind.

"I'm good with just a normal tux, I don't dress up that much." spoke Ikki.

"I see. So a simple tuxedo then. If you can please write your home phone number on the sign in sheet, we can let you know a few hours in advance when the parts and outfits are done. Again my apologize for Cristy here if she gave you trouble. She's normally calm and collected but gets like this on Valentines day since its been awhile since she was last on a date." Matilda said which made the Receptionist or Cristy cringe a bit from that but tried to play it off as a strained smile of sorts.

"Please ignore my friend, she must have me confused with someone else." Cristy said which made Matilda look at her.

"I believe my memory is perfect. It has been 4 months and 27 days since your last date since you have been focusing on various things." Matilda said which made Cristy cringe for real while Ikki, Samantha, Metabee, and Peppercat sweatdrop from that.

However before they could hear more, they heard a gasp from nearby.

"What the!? Ikki, what are you doing here? And with Samantha!?" A female voice said which made everyone look to see Erika and Brass approaching the duo while Erika had her iconic camera, seems she was here to get a scoop like normal or something.

"Erika?!" he went wide eyed along with Samantha.

"Oh hey Erika, hey Brass, here to get some kind of scoop?" Metabee asked while Erika and Brass look to the bug based Medabot.

"W-Well yeah… though that doesn't… what… how…" Erika said with a stumped tone since she did not see this coming.

"Oh, well it kind of went like this…" Metabee said while he explained things to Erika who got her notepad out to write some notes down while everyone listened.

"...So as you can see, were just returning the favor with Samantha and Pepcat, though seems we will have to dance with one another or something during some events and it looks like I'll have to learn how to dance since I never did it before so Pepcat here is gonna teach me if I have what Samantha calls… two left feet…" Metabee said while he looked thoughtful and looked away from Erika and Brass so missed the looks on their faces after hearing everything… though Brass looked a bit off when it seemed that Metabee was being pretty friendly with Peppercat if the nickname was anything to go by.

"So wait...that means you two are...oh this is huge!" spoke Erika looking at Ikki and Samantha before writing it down.

"Hey wait! It's not like that!" spoke up Ikki embarrassed.

"Oh really? Then tell me Ikki… when was the last time you danced? This is news to me." Erika said with a serious look on her face which confused Samantha and Peppercat… Metabee was one thing but Ikki never learned how to dance?

Meanwhile with Metabee, Brass, and Peppercat…

"So… are you two… an item or something? I heard the nickname so I wonder when you two got so close." Brass said when she wondered what could have changed, normally Metabee saved Peppercat a few times so she wondered what made this moment different.

"Oh, we're not an item, I just figured giving her a nickname would sound cool." spoke Metabee.

"I see… well good luck to you and Peppercat in the tournament, Erika came here to try and get a scoop but if she is unable, she would work around it by signing up herself. Thankfully we don't need a romantic partner or anything. We just need to clear the conditions." Brass surprisingly said to Metabee… wait… if Brass would be entering… who was her tag partner then?

"But I thought this was tag team, don't you need a partner?" asked Metabee.

"True, but considering how things are nowadays with Humans, they can't force same sex couples away, so it allowed us to get someone who wanted to say hello to you and Ikki as well, in fact she's suppose to be here as well to help sign in." Brass said before the main doors to the lobby open and to Metabee's possible shock and horror considering the situation… he saw Hannah and Oceana entering the lobby while Hannah had a curious look in her eyes.

"Wow… I heard this place will be packed but didn't expect this… oh hey Ikki, Erika!" Hannah said while she ran up to the duo while Oceana floats towards Metabee, Brass, and Peppercat while Peppercat looked confused from the odd look that Metabee had… seemed like a mix between horror, a blush, and confusion if that was possible.

"Oceana?!"

"Hello Metabee, it's nice to see you after all this time. I hope things have been going well for you." Oceana said with a kind tone to her voice while she floats near the group.

"Err… who is she?" Peppercat asked with a confused tone to her voice since she never met a Mermaid model medabot before now.

"This is Oceana, she and Hannah got separated, but me and Ikki got them back together safe and sound."

"I see, well what are you doing here? You signing up with Brass?" Peppercat asked much to Metabee's horror, more so when Oceana nods in agreement.

"Indeed and thanks to Hannah's family getting lucky with a lottery, they were able to pay off their debts and everything and we recently moved back into town. Thanks to the money, we own a home near here, it's not the biggest but it does mean that I can visit any of you if I want now. And we ran into Erika who, after finding out about this rare tournament, asked Hannah and I for aid and here we are." Oceana said while she sounded happy right now.

"That's great! Maybe you and I can hang out after it's done." suggested Metabee.

"Of course Metabee. I would love to." Oceana said with a happy look on her face when she looked at Metabee while Peppercat who watched the display felt a bit off herself when she saw Metabee acting all… mushy and what not with Oceana which made her wonder what's going on while Samantha could see the confused look on Peppercat's face, thankfully with how close the medabots were, Hannah didn't need to explain things to the others.

Ikki however looked worried before he whispered in Samantha's ear. "Er… we may have an issue… you see… *Whisper Whisper*..." Ikki whispered while Samantha got a more shocked look on her face as Ikki explained things to Samantha.

"Wait so Metabee has a crush on Oceana!?" Samantha said out loud much to Metabee's shock and Oceana's blushing face while Brass and Peppercat looked more off when they heard that.

"Hey! What's the big idea of saying that stuff?!" yelled Metabee with a tick mark.

"Well can you blame me, you normally fight this or argue that so sue me for hearing that you got a thing for this Mermaid here. I mean you would probably hold back or flat out refuse to fight her I bet even if you owe Peppercat and I for the stunt that you pulled with that stray bullet." Samantha said while she had crossed arms while thinking this would complicate matters if they had to fight Erika and Hannah, Brass maybe no issue but Peppercat may need to handle Oceana since she doubt Metabee would harm a part on Oceana's body..

"Then I guess it looks like if we have to fight, I'll take on Oceana here." Peppercat said while she had a serious look on her face when she looks at the Mermaid Medabot, and for some reason Peppercat… seemed irritated?

"Err… Peppercat… you alright?" Samantha asked when she saw Peppercat acting odd.

Peppercat looked to Samantha before she said this. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Peppercat said when she didn't seem to notice the irritation.

"Uh...nevermind."

Peppercat blinked at that while she looks back at Oceana while Metabee saw some kind of hostility coming from Peppercat for some reason and it seemed to be directed at Oceana.

"Uhhh… pepcat?" Metabee said when he tried to help calm things down.

"What?" Peppercat said with a royally irritated tone which made Metabee flinch since that was out of left field so to speak.

"Uhh… nevermind…." Metabee said while mimicking Samantha when he stepped back from Peppercat who seemed really irritated in his eyes.

"Come on Metabee, let's get home." suggested Ikki.

"R-Right… see you later Oceana, mind telling the address so I can visit later?" Metabee said while he looks at Oceana who looks at him.

"Oh sure, here it is." Oceana said while she told Metabee the address while Peppercat seemed more… off while she saw Peppercat watching Metabee and Oceana… she had an idea of what could be going on but would confirm it later.

"Come on Peppercat, let's get going so we can talk strategy, we can discuss the dance thing later." Samantha said when she got Peppercat to follow her while Metabee sighs in relief.

"Oh wow… what's up with Pepcat?" Metabee said with a confused tone when he saw Peppercat walk away without saying a word at all.

"Not really sure." remarked Ikki. "See ya Erika."

"Y-Yeah, see you Ikki. Come on Hannah, Brass, Oceana. Lets get signed up, oh and Ikki… better not be surprised when Brass kicks Metabee's butt, especially with Oceana backing her." Erika said while she walked to the registration desk.

"Yeah, see you Ikki, it was nice to see you again." Hannah said with a smile on her face while she followed Erika while Brass looks at Metabee.

"See you later Metabee, hopefully we can have fun during the tournament." Brass said before she walked away while Oceana looks at Metabee.

"Hope things work out between you and Peppercat. I must say you two did look adorable together. Hope she's not the jealous type or something." Oceana said which made Metabee and Ikki blink a few times when they heard that.

"Wait, say what?"

Oceana blinked a few times from that before she looks at Metabee. "Oh, the jealous thing? Well I've seen plenty of Medabots get jealous before and while we were out of town. Some Medabots tried to hit on me but turns out some of them had boyfriends and girlfriend Medabots, so I learned how to read the signs and it looked like Peppercat had some starting signs so maybe she doesn't notice yet." Oceana said to many levels of shock while Ikki's jaw dropped… and if Metabee had a mouth, it would be open in shock as well.

"Say what?!"

Oceana just looked more confused when she looks at the duo. "Well… unless I'm wrong, then I think Peppercat maybe developing a crush on Metabee here, I mean you two know her better then I right? Have you two been friends for awhile or have you been able to challenge her when no one else around here can't match her? She does have a Queen medal if I heard right from Erika so maybe she likes strong Medabots and doesn't realize it yet?" Oceana said with a thoughtful tone to her voice.

"Metabee and Peppercat? Wow, and here I thought Metabee was clueless." remarked Ikki while patting the bot on the back. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"A-ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? I never did anything special with Peppercat! T-This is Samantha's Medabot we're talking about here! S-Shouldn't you be trying to deny this!" Metabee said when he looked at Ikki with a hard to read expression.

"What are you getting at?"

"Wanna play dense huh? I'm saying maybe you got a crush on Samantha you don't want no one to know!"

"WHAT!?" Ikki yelled before Erika, Hannah, and Brass got back to see a dust cloud had formed around Ikki and Metabee when they got into another fight while Erika looked to Oceana.

"Err… what is going on?" Erika asked while Oceana looks at the reporter student.

"Oh just talking about how Peppercat is developing a crush on Metabee without her knowing it from how jealous she acted, then Metabee countered that Ikki could have a secret crush on Samantha and here we are." Oceana said which made Erika and Brass get wide eyes from the unexpected info while Brass looked off while Oceana sweat drops when it seemed that Metabee seemed more popular then she thought if it wasn't just Peppercat who had a crush on the bug based Medabot.

"Wait, for real?" asked Erika with interest.

"Indeed, that's the reason why these two are fighting. Seems they are denying it but won't back down from one another… is this normal for these two to fight a lot?" Oceana said when she worried for the duo.

Meanwhile while Erika keeps asking Oceana questions…

Samantha was walking next to Peppercat while Peppercat still seemed off… and if Samantha was right, she would bet all her parts on thinking the worst. "So Peppercat feeling better? You seem tense." Samantha asked while trying to not irritate Peppercat further.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Samantha then decided to try asking a series of questions to see if she could get a better grasp on the situation. "Well… when Metabee seemed to talk with that Mermaid Medabot you looked really tense and ready to zap anyone right then and there." Samantha said while trying to carefully make sure to not tick Peppercat off.

"It's nothing Samantha."

"You sure Peppercat? Because it seems to me you're acting a bit… jealous… I mean why snap back there since out of the two of us, you're the one who's normally the calm one." Samantha said with a genuinely curious tone, granted Peppercat getting with Metabee would be a pain to her if it did happen but she wouldn't cause issues and she knew that while she hated to admit it… Metabee and Ikki were pretty strong fighters when they could actually work together so Peppercat could do worse then Metabee.

Samantha also knew what love was like and jealousy a few times as well so she knew the signs and Peppercat gave off some jealous signals.

"Yes Samantha, I'm positive."

"Well… alright, I'll stop this talk not, but just to let you know, I'm not against it. After all while I may not like Ikki or Metabee, they can take care of themselves in a fight compared to some other idiots and weaklings that we know…" Samantha said while she had a thought bubble over her head and thought of Sloan and Spikes win/ loss streak… mainly Spikes loss streak which made her sigh when she wondered why she even hung out with those two. "Let's try and focus on practicing when we get home."

Peppercat was silent for a moment while she thought about what Samantha said but she did say this when she remembered something. "But Samantha… you say you don't like Ikki, but didn't you have a crush on him once when you two were younger?" Peppercat said when she looked at Samantha while she walked next to the Screws leader.

Samantha stopped and stiffened up with a bright blush. "N-No! I didn't!"

"Really? I think it was when I was first given to you when you were around 8 that you talked with me about a lot of things and you talked a lot about Ikki back then. Said he was funny and pretty knowledgeable about Medabots. Even said once that because of him helping you once in a match you would marry him. Said something like he was a prince on a horse helping a princess." Peppercat simply stated while she looks at Samantha's blushing face.

"N-N-No I didn't! You misheard!" she stuttered while looking around.

"I believe you wrote that down in one of my parts with some kind of ink so I'm sure I could get that if I look hard enough, said it was a good luck charm back then but you forgot about it." Peppercat said while she looked at her various parts. "It could even be in my old arm that Metabee has. He did win it from us after all." Peppercat ominously said to Samantha while she held up her arm that she got from Metabee.

"Peppercat, keep your voice down." she hissed in a panic. "You want the whole neighborhood to hear?"

"Well you keep saying I like Metabee and jealous… well why not use this chance to actually see if Ikki is the right person for you, I mean no one else is around to hear us and let's be honest… while Ikki can be as you call an idiot. He is no weak person, and what about Nathan that you were fawning over? I haven't seen him in a long time so what about him?" Peppercat said with a surprisingly serious tone to her voice.

"T-That's entirely different and you know it!"

"Oh really, well how about a bet then if you really think I'm into Metabee…" Peppercat said with a serious tone to her voice.

"A bet? What kind?"

"Simple… if I can get Metabee to do something romantic to me of his own will… doesn't matter what, but it has to be during the tournament but you can give some kind of goal if you think that is to vague. But if I win then if we get to the finals and win you have to give Ikki a kiss… doesn't matter where, but everyone in the arena has to see it… or is the Leader of the Screws and my Medafighter a coward who can't even get one boy to like her?" Peppercat said with a serious tone to her voice while she looked at Samantha with a determined look in her eyes.

"A kiss?! You gotta be kidding!" she blushed crimson red.

"Indeed, or will you back down? Besides when was the last time you even went on a date? It's normally Medabot this or Medafight that. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining since you and I are the best of friends, but even I can see that you deserve your own happiness that doesn't involve some kind of intimidation or trickery, or has all the years we spent together show that I know nothing about you?" Peppercat said with a determined tone to her voice to get Samantha to agree with this no matter what.

"T-That's not true and you know it! I could go on a date if I wanted to! I've...just been busy is all." she grumbled looking away.

"Then tell me the last time you tried to go on a date and within the month… and Nathan and that other boy don't count since I never seen you go on dates with either of them." Peppercat said with a serious tone to her voice.

"Uh...I...uh…" Samantha let out before growling and crossed her arms. "Ok fine! I'll take that stupid bet, but there's no way that dumb bot is gonna make a move, he's as clueless as Ikki."

"Yet he seems infatuated with that Oceana Medabot so he's not fully clueless, I'm sure if I try my best I can get something at least from Metabee." Peppercat said to point out that Metabee wasn't fully clueless, if she could get Metabee's attention, she would have an actual chance. "This means you can't back out of it."

Samantha's eyes widen a bit from that and she couldn't even say anything but this. "W-What if you lose… and nothing happens?" Samantha asked while she managed to get her voice back.

"If I lose, then you don't have to do anything. Things will stay the same and I'll drop it."

In a sense, Samantha had nothing to lose if that did happen but if Peppercat wins… then she would have to kiss Ikki… which gave her a thoughtful look when she followed Peppercat again when Peppercat seemed to have a spring in her step so to speak.

Meanwhile back at the Tenryo residence…

Metabee was sitting in front of the TV with crossed arms while he watched some kind of movie that involved dancing while Mrs. Tenryo watched Metabee and saw he looked off before she looked at Ikki.

"Ikki, is something wrong with Metabee? He looks more thoughtful than normal ever since you told me you and Metabee have signed into a Valentine tag tournament with Samantha and her Peppercat. Did something happen between you two or with you and Samantha? Or with Metabee and Peppercat?" Mrs. Tenryo asked with a concerned tone.

"Nah mom, Metabee's just trying to learn how to dance."

"Dance? I heard about that it happens between matches right… oh my… are my two little men trying to wow a pair of ladies?" Mrs. Tenryo said with a small smile on her face when she looked at Ikki with a proud look on her face.

"N-No way!" he blushed. "It's just for the tournament, it's all about valentine stuff and it's not like we have much of a choice!"

"But still… oh my little Ikki and Metabee, you two are growing up so fast. I mean while you two are forced into this for some reason at the very least it's with a person you know and not a complete stranger right? And think like this… you never know what could happen during the tournament… for all you know she maybe so happy to win in the end with you helping her she may kiss you on the cheek or something without thinking it. You never know a person truly unless you get to know them. I mean you and Metabee fight like cats and dogs, but when push comes to shove, you two act like brothers. So who knows what you and Samantha will do… and if Metabee gets a crush on this Peppercat or the reverse happens… well, I won't complain, maybe your Father and I should come and cheer you on. Should be a good date as well if there is food and dancing… Ah so romantic." Mrs. Tenryo said while she blushed at the end while Mr. Tenryo, who just walked in, looked to his wife with a confused look on his face.

"Uhh… did I miss something honey? Got you flowers since Valentine's day is coming and chocolate as well." Mr. Tenryo said while he held out a box of chocolates and flowers to his wife while he smiles at her with a blush on his face while Ikki and Metabee watched with various reactions… Metabee's was pure curiosity since he didn't see many interactions like this.

"Oh that's just gross!" spoke Ikki with a shudder. "The day Samantha kisses me on the cheek is the day Metabee learns the tango."

"Oh really? Hey Mrs. Tenryo, thank you can help me learn the Tango?" Metabee said with an amused tone when he enjoyed Ikki being uncomfortable while Mr. Tenryo's glasses flash for a moment after he heard what Ikki said.

"Hold on… kissing?... is our son growing up." Mr. Tenryo said while Mrs. Tenryo, who smiles from the gifts, got up and with a smile says this.

"Indeed honey, you see…." Mrs. Tenryo said before she finished with this. "...So you see things wound up with Samantha and Ikki as a tag team with their medabots, so if you got a day off tomorrow, why don't we go there and cheer the two on and enjoy the festivities there." Mrs. Tenryo said with a smile.

"Hmmm… well why not, I did earn a day off for job recently so why not cash it in now… besides I want to say hello to Ikki and Metabee's girlfriends." Mr. Tenryo said with a grin on his face.

"They are not our girlfriends!" Ikki and Metabee said as one before Mr. and Mrs. Tenryo laughed a bit at that reaction when they saw the blushes on their faces.

"It's alright you two, we understand how it is." Mrs. Tenryo said before Mr. Tenryo got a mischievous look on his face.

"Then again... it feels like how your mother and I met years ago. Granted it was without Metabots, but it feels like yesterday when I met your mother. Ah those were the days. Lets just say it must be a Tenryo knack for finding interesting ladies during contests and sweeping them off their feet." Mr. Tenryo said with a grin on his face.

"Oh dear, you know just what to say." smiled his wife making Ikki sweatdrop and Metabee tilt his head.

"Err… are they ok?" Metabee asked while Mr. Tenryo smiles at the duo.

"Oh you two will find out years from now when your our age and hopefully in our places with your own kids… granted not sure how it works with Medabots, but then again I never expected Metabee to be so animated compared to other Metabots that I've seen." Mr. Tenryo said before shrugging. "But eh that is years from now, for now considering the time, you two should make sure that you two are ready… especially with the dance part since even I heard from a few sources that one team will have to lead things in with a small slow dance from my boss who's helping with sponsoring the event with a few other companies doing the same." Mr. Tenryo said after a moment of thought.

"Relax, I'll get this dancing stuff down in no time flat." spoke Metabee looking back at the TV.

"Great, I recommend this channel for slow dancing though." Mr. Tenryo said while he flipped the channels to one that showed a couple slow dancing romantically while Metabee was confused since it was different then the last dance.

"Err… why are they so close and why is the guy holding his hand so close to the woman's butt?" Metabee said while he looked confused.

"Her waist Metabee, its tradition in some places to slow dance and if you want to sweep a lady off their feet then this is the dance to do… in fact… Honey, think we should get our old dancing shoes out and get them ready for tomorrow and show Ikki and Metabee what real dancing is like tomorrow?" Mr. Tenryo said with a grin on his face.

"Well it's been a while, I'm not even sure my old pair would fit."

"Well let's go out and get a new pair for us both, and why not go the extra mile and get some dancing shoes for Ikki here." Mr. Tenryo said before Metabee spoke up.

"Actually they supply the outfits and dancing parts so I think we're good pops." Metabee said which made Mr. Tenryo blink since free suits and stuff was unexpected.

"Wow, they must take this serious to afford all that. How many are actually gonna be part of it?"

"No clue, all Ikki and I did was sign up so there could be a lot of people there, though I think it's the contestants only that get the free stuff since they're the ones doing most of the leg work so to speak." Metabee said while he watched the tv closely while he had Salty as his dance partner so to speak… it was funny but no one else was Metabee's height so he had to make do.

"Well I'll go get my shoes and see if I can give you boys some tips."

"Really? Thanks, though I think Ikki would need more help I think… I… got… this!" Metabee said before he fell thanks to Salty falling on top of him which made him groan when the dog was heavier then he looked.

"Oh boy… looks like I got my work cut out for me… honey wish me luck." Mr. Tenryo said while he looked down at Metabee while rubbing his head.

(Later)

The day of the tournament then came up with Metabee and Ikki, after a few lessons last night and a refresher when they woke, were in front of the tournament lobby where the sign showed where the contestants to meet.

"Well… the moment of truth Ikki… and after what I heard… looks like this will be the biggest battlefield of our lives with how intense your dad was with lessons." Metabee said while his eyes looked aflame from how determined he was.

"I think my feet are still sore." sighed the boy.

"Power through the pain! Visualize success!" Metabee said to mimic what Mr. Tenryo said to Ikki when Ikki had fallen down a few times which made Ikki shudder while Metabee enters the building before him.

'I'm really hoping to not hear a line like that later.' Ikki thought before he followed Metabee inside and he was surprised to see so many people in the room, looks like this would be a long tournament made sense for the events then so people could have a break from the fights.

A moment later, the duo saw Samantha and Peppercat nearby near the desk when it looked like they were about to get changed with Matilda handing some boxes to the duo.

"Here are the parts and outfit participants Samantha and Peppercat, and thanks to your last minute changes we managed to change them to your specifications." Matilda cryptically said while Metabee and Ikki looked confused before Ikki spoke up behind Samantha without her noticing Ikki yet.

"Last minute changes?" Ikki said which made Samantha jolt when she didn't expect to hear Ikki behind her.

"Ikki?!" she whirled around. "D-Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ikki rubbed the back of his head from that. "Err… sorry about that, anyway sorry if Metabee and I are late, had to take a last minute refresher lesson on dancing from my dad." Ikki surprisingly said to the duo.

"Lessons?" Peppercat said which made Metabee place his hands on his hip like joints.

"Yup, now I can do stuff like this." Metabee said when he did a slight tap dance and after clapping a few times, held a hand out to Peppercat before chuckling at the shocked look on her face before Metabee returned to his normal standing self and looks at Samantha. "Now who has two left feet?"

"I'm still gonna say it's you. You'll have plenty of time to show us what you got later." Samantha said which caused Metabee to get a tick mark on his head.

Before Metabee could say anything, Matilda came to Ikki and Metabee with a set of boxes.

"Here you two go, one tuxedo and shoes and dancing type Medaparts for when you're not in battle, or you can wear them in battle if you want, your call as long as you keep the shared Metaparts that you two have." Matilda said while she made sure Metabee and Ikki had the boxes in their hands.

"Thanks Matilda, and sorry for the trouble if no one said anything yet." Metabee said with a kind tone to his voice while Peppercat got a slight tick mark on her head which faded fast but Samantha noticed fast enough.

'Whoo Boy, looks like Peppercat may actually try something if she gets pushed far enough… can't believe she talked me into making these changes to my outfit…' Samantha thought when she looked at her box.

But before anyone could do anything or say anything everyone heard Cristy's voice come from a speaker which got everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone, and welcome to the Valentine tag tournament, I believe you know all of the rules and regulations and conditions for this tournament… however we have a unique rule that was allowed will be told when the first Robattle comes up, for now participants please get dressed to impress, there are locker rooms and what not past the doors that say man and woman, separate obviously. As for the Metaparts… you can equip them once the Metabots are inside the locker room, we might as well surprise the medabots partners after all with eye catching sights for men and women." Cristy said before the speaker shut off.

"Unique rule? Know anything about that Samantha?" Metabee said since he didn't know anything about this.

"Not a clue."

"Ah." Metabee simply said before he followed Ikki into the males dressing room before Peppercat looked to Samantha.

"Ready Samantha?" Peppercat asked before she walked to the females dressing room so Samantha can help her with these parts.

"Not really, but I'm not backing out now." Samantha said before she followed Peppercat into the dressing room.

With Ikki and Metabee…

The duo had entered the dressing room and saw people already getting the parts on the Medabots first and aside from the black and white coloring for the parts, they seemed well themed.

They even saw Koji nearby while he was working on Sumilidon and aside from a more sleek look, the Medabot's parts looked like a cybernetic suit that was perfect for Sumilidon before Metabee looks at his box.

"Huh… looks like this won't be too bad with the parts at least. Let's see what we got." Metabee said before he walked to an empty spot with a bench and with Ikki following him with a curious look on his face, he and Ikki were greatly surprised when they looked in the box and Metabee and Ikki go to work with getting the parts equipped before Ikki quickly gets ready as well.

(A few minutes later, 15 to be exact with 8 being for the part switching.)

Ikki, now decked out in a tuxedo that fit him like a glove, walked out of the dressing room while he moved around a bit and aside from the suit being a bit so classy for his taste, it felt like it was perfect on his body.

Not even the shoes were uncomfortable surprisingly enough.

"Man, if I knew this fit just right, I might be tempted to dress up like this more often."

"Yeah, who knew parts like these looked good. Guess they did keep the Metabee brand strong here." Metabee said when he followed Ikki out of the room and his parts were changed to show that for Metabe his arm parts were changed with slimmer looking parts with some gun barrels on them for some use in battle.

His leg parts were slimmer as well, more circular then block like to mimic human legs more while he had pointed feet that looked similar to shoes and his head parts had a decent change as well.

For starters from the neck down to go with the valentine theme, Metabee's parts had a suit like look and had a collar that went up a bit around his head, about mid cheek while everything from the head up looked like Metabee's normal head, just with slimmer missile barrels.

Koji, with Sumilidon decked out in the new Medaparts that give the medabot a mainly black and white look but with the head part looking a lot like Sumilidon's normal head part did speak up when he saw Ikki. "Huh, for a moment you almost looked halfway decent wearing that, too bad it won't help you with Karin though." Koji said with a grin on his face, the suit looked perfect on him and he had his hair slicked back and tied into a ponytail while he and Sumilidon walked to Ikki.

Ikki got a tick mark on his head for many reasons but before he could say anything, Samantha's voice was heard.

"Well at least he's not stuck up like you rich boy." Samantha's voice said which was shocking sense Samantha sounded to back Ikki for some reason while Koji looked behind Ikki and was greatly surprised by what he saw.

"Uhhh…" Koji said with a shocked look on his face much to Ikki's confusion… more so when Koji actually blushed for a moment before the rich boy looked away without saying anything to Samantha's come back.

"Wow, Koji going silent? Samantha, what did you-woah." spoke Metabee turning his head.

Ikki in turn looked back as well before his eyes widen from what he saw and he got a slight blush on his face, if he wasn't so sure on who Samantha was with the outfit, he would think she was a different person.

First and most obvious to Ikki was Samantha's outfit… it seemed to be tailor made to fit her body and seemed she had some slight curves when the style of the outfit seemed to help with that.

It was red in color mostly, most likely for matching with Peppercat's parts but those would be described in a moment.

The style of the dress while not really frilly like Samantha asked seemed to be sleeveless and strapless and hugged her body to keep it from falling and it seemed to be a long flowing one at that and hanged down low to the ground, another skirt like bit that seemed to be for an eye catching bit hanged down and well but not as low as the main skirt so that it looked like Samantha was wearing a classy dress, it was simple, but yet different. And her hair was let down all the way instead of having any flair to it which was different enough to really show that subtle differences were key here.

All in all if Ikki didn't know who she was, he would mistake Samantha for a different person entirely.

Metabee however after seeing Samantha looked to Peppercat who walked from behind Samantha… and he was genuinely surprised from what she had equipped.

For starters, like Metabee's torso part, Peppercat's head was normal but with longer metal to give Peppercat a longer hair kind of look but didn't get in the way of Peppercat herself and her ears were a bit longer, not enough to be drastic but enough to show the difference.

Her themed section however showed that she looked like she wore a dress as well that seemed to look backless so to speak and she seemed to… be curvier then normal? Again subtle differences and the leg parts could help with that.

Peppercat's leg parts seemed to be similar to Samantha and had a long flowing dress bit around her legs but looked more like a skirt that went to mid thigh which showed well built legs that seemed perfect for speedy actions and her arm parts, which were usually thick and built for electrical attacks, now looked thin and more human like in shape, though the hands of Peppercat looked paw like and seemed to have gloves on them or at least something glove like, one hand hand an small electrical symbol on it and the other had a snowflake like icon but both icons were red in color to help match the rest of the red coloring of her parts.

All in all Peppercat looked vastly different then she normally did but didn't detract from Peppercats… cat like form… and both Peppercat and Samantha were silently looking at Metabee and Ikki to see how they would react to the new look.

"Samantha? You look….wow." Ikki let out in shock.

Samantha seemed to blush from that but Ikki chalked it up to being out of her comfort zone while Metabee looked stunned from Peppercat's new look.

"W-Whoa… Peppercat? Is that you?" Metabee asked when he had trouble looking away for some reason which… for most would be obvious when Metabee looked Peppercat up and down slowly.

"Of course, how do I look?"

Metabee surprisingly blushed a bit, especially with what he heard from Oceana which caused him to say this nervously when he had trouble adapting. "Y-You look nice…" Metabee said while he rubbed the back of his head and looked to the ceiling to try and calm himself… this was Peppercat for bots sake, he had a thing for Oceana, not her… at least he was pretty sure, but some kind of nagging feeling was trying to tell him it wasn't the case, but he wouldn't notice it for now.

"Wow, you actually made Metabee speechless." remarked Ikki getting a glare from the bot with Samantha crossing her arms.

"Alright you two, let's stay focused on winning this thing."

"R-Right!" The male duo said before they look around to see how everyone else looked.

They saw Koji walking to Karin and she looked like she was dressed like a princess with a poofy pink outfit while Neutranurse looked like she was wearing a thin dress based parts that went down to Neutranurses feet and her normally bulky healing parts were changed to be thinner versions which made a few wonder if they were weaker as a result or something or maybe they had a gimmick to help make up for the lack of size.

They then saw Erika, Brass, Hannah, and Oceana at a different corner and thanks to the free outfits, Hannah was able to dress up a bit in a frilly dress which went down to mid calf and had long sleeves with puffy ends on them.

Erika had a short dress equipped that had straps on her shoulders while she wore flat dress shoes and was looking around the area while she was taking notes right now, her hair was brushed and styled to be slicked back like Koji's hair bit was not tied up.

Though while Ikki was impressed with how detailed the dresses were, Medabee's gaze was drawn to Brass and Oceana.

Brass seemed to have picked some eye catching parts which were mainly blue and pink in color. Just like every Medabot here with some slight changes, Brass had her iconic head with the lower part wearing some kind of gown like parts to help catch the eyes of people, her arms looked thinner similar to Peppercat's but on her palms, holes were seen which showed where her guns were while her leg parts were completely hidden by a wide shirt that nearly hit the ground but never seemed to hit the ground so it wouldn't get in the way.

And Oceana looked like an underwater princess bot with a mainly white and pink theme. Her head parts seemed to take a shorter hairstyle type of theme and she looked more like an iconic mermaid, she had clam like parts on her chest while she wore a ribbon like part on her stomach. Her arms seemed to have some kind of fins on them that looked like they could help her swim around quickly and looked like they could extend as well. And her leg parts seemed to have changed to allow her to have legs and wore a skirt that went to her knees, her legs seemed to look strong looking and she had some kind of small jet like items on her heels which gave her a heel like look so to speak.

"Wow, everyone looks so different." remarked Ikki.

"Y-Yeah…" Metabee said while his gaze was drawn to Oceana while Peppercat got a tick mark on her head and with a flick of her more cat like fingers, she shot a spark of electrical energy which zapped Metabee on the ass for a moment. "YEOW!" Metabee yelled while jumping high into the air before he looked at Peppercat when he lands and Peppercat just looked away from Metabee while Samantha sweat drops from that since… well considering things she couldn't blame Peppercat for doing that, but couldn't blame Metabee for staring at Oceana since she heard that Metabee has a crush on the mermaid medabot. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Metabee would have said something but before he could, the lights dim greatly and the center of the room had a spotlight shown on it to show Cristy… and Mr. Referee next to her… and horrifying enough… he was wearing a Cupid outfit which made Metabee say this when he covered his optics.

"My eyes! They burn!" Metabee said which made many near Metabee sweatdrop but… they had to agree that Mr. Referee in that outfit… was so many levels of wrong.

But before they could say anything, Cristy with a microphone in hand spoke up to get everyone's attention. "Hello everyone! And to all participants taking part in this valentine tag tournament if no one remembers me I am the receptionist Cristy and next to me to help explain the rules and what not for this tournament is Mr. Referee." Cristy said before Mr. Referee spoke up when he was passed the microphone.

"Hello I am Mr. Referee, I will be the one to observe these Robattles and explain the unique rules of this event so listen carefully since they will be the key factors in winning your Battles." Mr. referee said which made many gulp from the intense gaze that Mr. Referee had before he continues. "First off and most obviously, in Battle you must used shared Roparts between the two Metabots. Second to help make that switch bearable, we have a rule to allow the shuffling of said parts between Medabot! For example… take Metabee for example." Mr. Referee said while he points at Metabee much to his surprise and everyone looks at him.

"Me?"

"And his tag partner Peppercat! They have already switched parts before, their right arm parts to be exact and thanks to this rule the ability to switch their right arms is available, it doesn't matter what part they use in a sense but for example…" Mr. referee said before he ran to Metabee all of a sudden and picked him up by the right arm. "Say for example you and your partner are fighting and you want to not only get the jump on your opponent but to see if the Medafighters trust one another enough with this method, but say for example Metabee and Peppercat are in a battle. If Metabee, in the unlikely event gets his borrowed arm damaged enough to shut down, he can if Peppercat allows it, to switch arms and while Peppercat gets her arm back and Metabee gets his own back, the arm is still damaged so for this… it is a matter of trust! Can you trust your partner to work at full power with his usual parts or will you be afraid of trusting your partner to make a come back! Am I making sense or did I confuse any of you?" Mr. Referee said while he gently set Metabee on the ground.

"Sounds simple enough." spoke Ikki.

"Indeed, however there is a catch. you can only switch parts only a number of 3 times! After that you are forbidden to switch anymore. As you can guess if there was no limit then contestants would be switching parts left and right without repercussions and we would get nowhere with unfair matchups. We have been working with the Medabot corporation that if things go well here. That rule can be used anywhere else at anytime in any tag team Robattle and this is an experiment of sorts! And just to recap. It doesn't matter what part you have exactly, if you have a Medabot who got a leg part from their partner but they have an arm part, they can still switch but only for the leg part for leg part and arm part for arm part so making combinations that match well with your partner is key." Mr. Referee said into his microphone while he looks around to see if anyone was following, seems with this new rule teamwork was an absolute key to take advantage of the part switch system in mid battle.

"Simple enough." remarked Erika.

"Indeed. We use parts that can compliment the both of us and there is a limit of three times to do so and depending on how well the teams work, it could be a real game changer." Koji said when he could see the merits of this system.

"Sounds like fun." smiled Karin.

"Indeed Karin, and with our teamwork, we're sure to win that prize… whatever it is… they still haven't said what it is yet so I hope it's not something like the journey was the prize itself." Koji said with a sweatdrop since at best a trophy could be given to the winners.

"Well I wouldn't worry. I mean considering this is a rare tournament. I doubt they would give away a low grade prize, though if the prizes are to keep the outfits and parts then I'm not complaining. They both look good and really good on you Brass." Erika said before she smiles at Brass and how well the parts worked for her.

"Thank you Miss Erika, you as well look very beautiful."

"Indeed. Everyone looks so nice as well, I believe I can see Ikki and Metabee there… though I am confused… who's the two next to them? One looks sorta like Peppercat but she seems… different and the person next to her looks like that Samantha girl as well." Oceana said next to Hannah which made everyone look over before they had various reactions though Koji rubbed the back of his head when he saw Samantha already and was caught off guard at how different she looked.

"Samantha?! She...She's in a dress." spoke up Erika in shock.

"Looks like she's dressed to impress, maybe she's trying to get Ikki's attention? I must say she looks pretty in the dress." Hannah said when she had a thought that could be the case, granted she didn't know the Screws leader so no one could blame her for thinking like that.

"What? Samantha wanting to get Ikki's attention. Trust me Hannah, that's never gonna happen." Erika waved off.

"You sure? I mean why dress like that? She could have gone much simpler and planer like some of the others here but she looked like she is actually trying to play with her strengths and she did get Ikki as her partner so unless she's trying to make someone jealous, then I don't see why she would go through all the trouble, and from what Oceana told me, seems like Peppercat is gonna try some stuff if the parts that she has are anything to go by with Metabee, Oceana told me that Peppercat was acting strange and gave off signals of jealousy." Hannah simply said to Erika much to everyone's shock.

"No way!" Some said for those who knew Samantha and… Brass as well much to Erika's surprise.

"Alright everyone, it's time to get the tournament started!" called Cristy as other robattlers and their medabots showed up, all dressed up and ready to go.

A bit later with everyone in front of a large screen that came from a hidden area in the ceiling and lowered on strong beams, the tournament bracket was announced and Metabee and Peppercat were the first ones up, seems they were up against a team called the Lovey dovey couple.

"L-Lovey dovey couple?... am I reading that right everyone?" Metabee asked when he looks at Ikki, Samantha, and Peppercat after he rubbed his optics when seeing a name like that was rare.

"Yeah, we see it." spoke Ikki.

"Great…. Everyone ready to kick metabutt?" Metabee said with a fist pump before Ikki and Samantha switched the right arm parts for them so Metabee had Peppercat's arm while Peppercat had Metabee's right arm before they walk forward when they were called onto the stage that was raised from the ground while a couple people walked on stage from the other end.

The couple being a man in a white suit and matching pants with black shoes and slicked back brown hair while the woman was actually in a white wedding dress with a veil and bouquet and long blond hair going down her back, both them holding hands with large smiles.

In front of them stood a pair of Medabots who seems like a King and a Queen of sorts, the King looked to be bulky and wearing thick Medaparts for defensive purposes and had a long sword equipped to his wrist while his left arm has the Queen Medabot's arm which had a small bunker on it.

The Queen looked to be elegant and her parts showed pure regalty with a scepter in her right hand while her left arm was the King Medabots left arm and it was a massive shield that she held next to her to show that her mobility would be cut but it would be hard for a full frontal assault.

"So honey. Think we should go easy on these kids for a bit and let our loving medabots get a good warm up for later rounds?" the man said while he lovingly looked to the woman with the veil.

"I think it'd be a wonderful idea dear, let them have some fun before we get serious."

Metabee got a tick mark on his head since the couple was pretty audible and had crossed arms. "Are they calling us weak? I'm pretty sure they're calling us weak! Well I'll show them who will kick who in the medabutts!" Medabee growled out while he starts walking to the stage to get things ready.

"Easy there Metabee." Ikki said to try and reign in the ticked off Medabot before he looks at the two. "I'm not sure what models they are but knowing the weapons on the big one, close range must be his forte while the Queen looking one seems a mystery, could be a ranged type because of that scepter but could be a melee type… want to add anything Samantha?" Ikki said when he looked to Samantha with a serious look on his face.

"No, I'd say you're right on the ball, but that doesn't mean we're gonna give them a chance to show us their tricks."

"Right. Listen Metabee, Let Peppercat handle the big guy. With her speed she should run circles around him. You focus on the Queen since you can fight at a safe distance." Ikki said with a thoughtful look on his face.

He would try and play it safe for now but at the same time he doubted Samantha would hold back on fighting so he was trying to play with Peppercat's strengths while Metabee looked thoughtful and couldn't argue since he was nowhere near as fast as Peppercat.

"Fine, but if she gets in trouble I'm giving her back up, no ands ifs or buts." Metabee said with a serious tone to his voice while Peppercat looks at Metabee with a surprised look on her face.

"Well no duh, we have to work together or we'll get creamed."

"Hey I'm just saying if I have to break off of your plan Ikki, don't blame me for it." Metabee said while Ikki looked ticked but before they could do anything… the couple and Metabots seemed to noticed the issues going on.

"Oh my, wonder if everything is alright with them? Think we could ask for a few minutes to give them some time to calm down?" The man said before the King Medabot made a humph like noise.

"It wouldn't matter in the end. Even if they work together it won't break our combination, and with a Medabot not getting along with his Medafighter, only humiliating defeat will be a result, looks like the Female there is the stronger of the two for keeping calm it seemed. What do you think my Queen?" The King Medabot said before he looks to his battle partner while Metabee got a seriously big tick mark on his head.

"I think this is going to be a walk in the park if they're like this before we even start."

Metabee looked really pissed now and before anyone could stop him, he said this. "Oh really!? At least I don't look like freaking chess piece rejects." Metabee said which caused tick marks to appear on the Medabot's before the King spoke up.

"Maximilian, permission to go all out when the battle starts?" The King said to the man with a very held back but noticeable angered tone to his voice.

"Same to you Veronica, I believe we should put this Medabot in his low key place." The Queen said while she flipped the scepter and made a whip like motion and the handle end seemed to extend and it turned into a whip before returning to normal… while Metabee sweat drops when the two Medabots gave him royally pissed off looks.

"Alright you two, just don't be TOO harsh on them."

"Oh don't worry… after we knock this rude Medabot around a bit we will put him out of his misery." The Queen said before she said this. "Though I hope you don't mind if I enjoy punishing this rude bot a bit while my liege here deals with the rude one's partner… I do enjoy love seeing a bot break down piece by piece after all." The Queen said with a very dominating tone to her voice which made many viewers sweatdrop and feel sorry for Metabee right now.

"Alright couples, it's time to begin!" called out Cristy.

"Indeed. Meta Fighters to the stage!" Mr. referee said while Ikki, Metabee, Peppercat, and Samantha walked on stage before Metabee and Peppercat got in the ring where the fight was to take place. "Alright! Meta fighters ready?" Mr. Referee said while everyone looked at their opponent with serious gazes.

"Yeah!" all four said which made Mr. referee nod his head.

"Very well… Metafighters…" Mr. Referee said while he raised his hand and Metabee, Peppercat, the King, and Queen got on guard. "ROBATTLE!" Mr. Referee called out when he slashed his hand down before Metabee charged the Queen and Peppercat charged towards the King with serious speed in her step and thanks to her dance parts, she was able to be even more speed then usual thanks to her lighter body and a couple times, the King had trouble even turning to keep up with Peppercat who seemed to leave after images from her quick steps.

Metabee with a pissed off look on his face aimed his single gun arm at the Queen while he keeps running towards her and opened fire, the Queen raised the large shield to block the hits while Metabee keeps charging the Queen while he had Peppercat's borrowed arm raised to get ready to strike with it, he might as well try and use it since he has it and it sparks with electrical energy to show he was charging a strong attack right now. "I'm gonna take you and your stupid looking boyfriend down!"

The Queen got a tick mark on her head before she quickly used a quick whip of her hand when she jumped to the side at the last moment and the whip part of her weapon wrapped around Metabee's left leg before the Queen chuckles when Metabee starts to pale for a moment before the Queen starts to swing Metabee in the air while me made sound of discomfort for a moment before the Queen made a quick whip motion and Metabee was slammed into the ground.

"WARNING HEAD DAMAGE 15 POINTS. LEG DAMAGE 20 POINTS." Ikki's watched said when the attack caused some damage to Metabee's leg and the impact from getting slammed into the ground damaged his head part somewhat.

"METABEE!" Ikki called out with worry while Metabee sat up with a strained groan.

"My bad, this time I'll swing harder."

Peppercat, while Metabee was fighting the Queen, was dancing past the Kings attacks like they were moving in slow motion and used the arm she got from Metabee to hit the Kings various joints to force him to step back from her when she lands he tried to attack her but she seemed to hop, skip, and dash past his attacks with ease. "Humph, seems you're not all that for your parts being modeled after a king." Peppercat taunts since she didn't like the way the King was looking at her which was strange… she was winning but it looked like the King was enjoying the attacks for some reason.

"Heh, is that really what you think? Then you really are a fool."

"How so? Seems to me you're the one taking the brunt of the damage." Peppercat said when she managed to get herself in front of the King and gave him a point blank shot to his sword arm just in case and it took critical damage, seems one more shot will take it out.

"Hehe...well… true against your speed I have no chance… but it's a good thing I kept you distracted right?" The King said while Peppercat heard Metabee scream which made her look to see the Queen stepping on Metabee's head much to her shock.

"Metabee!"

The King in turn chuckles before he charged Peppercat and slugged her in the gun arm thanks to her distracted state and thanks to her lowered defense, her gun part was shut down right then and there while Peppercat bounces on the ground a few times before she lands on her feet while the arm hanged dead until the match was over.

"Peppercat!" Samantha called with worry before wondering what she could do right now, thanks to that shield with the Queen, she couldn't get close, and thanks to the King, Peppercat's gun arm was down for the count.

However Metabee seemed to have some kind of idea before he made this call. "I-Ikki!, when I make my move!... use the part switch and give Peppercat her arm!" Metabee called out much to the Queen's confusion.

"Pardon me, but I believe you're the one who is in need of aid right now, not your friend." The Queen said while she pushed her foot on Metabee's head who chuckles oddly much to her confusion. "And what is so funny!?" the Queen growled out before Metabee said this with him placing Peppercat's fully charged electric arm on the Queen's leg.

"This!" Metabee growled out before unleashing all of the energy which made the Queen scream in pain and in no time flat her leg parts shut down and she fell to the ground while a heavily damaged Metabee, who had only 5 points with his head parts thanks to that stunt since the damage transferred to him somewhat and aimed his gun arm at the Queens head while she was trying to recover. "Hehe… told you I would kick your butt!" Metabee said before unleashing a clip of ammo into the Queen's head and she shut down when she couldn't withstand the barrage but thanks to all the damage to himself, Metabee collapsed on his knees while everyone looked to what just happened with surprised looks.

"My queen!" the King called out with a shocked look on his face while Ikki, after getting over his shock, looks at Samantha.

"Samantha!" Ikki called out when he looked at Samantha and held his arm with his metawatch on it and thanks to some info in how to use to part switch system being hand out before the monitor was shown, in order to activate the part switch system both partners need to look at one another and hold their watches close to one another and the watches would do the rest automatically after they were updated with the program.

"Got it!" she spoke holding her own watch out.

A moment later when the watches were close enough Metabee's and Peppercat's arms glowed and a moment later Peppercat's arm was back with her and Metabee's arm is back with him and it fell limp since it was still damaged before Peppercat brought her hands together and they sparked greatly to show that she now had double the shock damage and charged towards the King medabot with serious speed.

"You're next!" Peppercat called out while the King in a last ditch effort to stop Peppercat roars when he held his sword arm up and swings it towards Peppercat who vanished with a burst of speed and appeared behind the King and jumped over him and lands on his shoulders with her hands sparking while he had a shocked look on his face before Peppercat gripped his head with both hands and a moment later he screams when he was filled with electrical energy and in no time flat, his head part shut down and he fell to the ground while Peppercat gracefully jumped off and lands on her feet while Mr. Referee looks at the King and Queen before using his bow and arrow to point at Metabee and Peppercat.

"The Robattle is over! The Winner is Metabee and Peppercat!" Mr. Referee said with the crowd cheering while Peppercat rushed to Metabee who fell onto his back but before his head could get damaged more, Peppercat used a burst of speed to catch his head.

"You alright Metabee?" Peppercat said while she gently lifts Metabee's head a little so he wouldn't harm it anymore while she looks down at Metabee.

"Ugh...yeah, I'm fine."

"Good… guess this should teach you to keep your cool huh?" Peppercat said with a gentle tone to her voice while Metabee grumbles a bit and tried to change the subject.

"W-Well I did learn to not try that attack again if I can help it, that arm of yours packs a punch with how shocking it is, I still feel tingly all over." Metabee said while he could feel his body repairing itself.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought." spoke Ikki.

"Yeah, granted there was a tough moment but for all things considered… it seemed to be mainly talk with these guys… either that or were just too strong for normal fighters." Samantha said with a grin on her face. "Guess you two didn't slow us down after all, I'm impressed."

"Er… thanks I guess?" Ikki said when he wasn't sure if that was a compliment or insult since that could have sounded like Samantha was stronger then they were and but just shrugged it off as Samantha being Samantha.

Though the lovely couple walked to the duo with smiles on their faces before the Maximillian spoke up.

"Good job you two, seems your trust in one another helped with winning this match." Maximillian said before Veronica spoke up.

"Indeed, I wonder if this could be the start of a new loving couple in the future, they remind us about us when we were younger." Veronica said before giggling a little at Maximilian.

"I'd say so, especially their attie. Reminds me of when I first asked you on a romantic date."

"Oh honey! I do… hehe and I remember you being so shy back then, I had to be the aggressive one, but now look at you being tough and what not." Veronica said before she leaned in and after moving the veil kissed Maximillian on the lips much to Samantha and Ikki's horror.

"Aw gross!" they spoke looking away with their tongues out, while also blushing at the similar implications.

After Maximillian pulled away, he chuckles at the duo before he said this. "Oh you two won't be saying the same thing in the future when you are older, besides if you think this is bad then better brace yourself for when your adults, though I'll stop there since I don't want to scar a couple kids." Maximillian said with a grin on his face.

"And we have our first winners ladies and gents!" called Cristy.

"Er… I already did that madam." Mr. Referee said which made Cristy sweatdrop from that before she cleared her throat.

"W-Well that's beside the point for now let's get the stage cleared now so we can get ready for the next match!" Cristy said before Peppercat gave Metabee a hand so he could walk off stage while he had swirls in his eyes to show he was still out of it while Ikki and Samantha, who wanted to get away from the loving couple who got their Medabots off stage, got to Metabee and Peppercat while Ikki had a worried look on his face.

"You alright Metabee?" Ikki asked while Metabee looks at Ikki before he gave a thumbs up.

"Oh I will… though how come there are three of you?" Metabee said which made Ikki sweatdrop when Metabee was going to take a bit before he was fully recovered.

"Well he's out of it." remarked Samantha bluntly.

"Maybe we can help?" Karin's voice said from near Ikki which made everyone look to see Karin, Koji, Sumilidon, and Neutranurse.

"Oh hey everyone… nice day today right? Everyone is looking so pretty today." Metabee said while he had a slight slur to his voice.

"I can help." spoke Neutranurse moving over and held her hands out to him which began to glow.

Thankfully for Metabee, while it took a couple minutes since Neutranurse wanted to be through, Metabee was healed to full health and jumped to his feet.

"HAHA! I feel like a new bot! Thanks Neutra." Metabee said while he had a happy look on his face while Peppercat got a tick mark again when she saw Metabee being so friendly with the other female Medabots like they were more than just friends or something.

'Maybe I am getting jealous if I'm getting irritated from Metabee giving nicknames it seems.' Peppercat thought while she watched Metabee stretch his body a few times to test out his healed body. That's when she looked at Samantha and Ikki and tapped her chin. 'Hmm, if he doesn't make a move, I'll lose the bet, and it's too early to call it quits.'

While Peppercat has those thoughts, Koji looked at Ikki with a grin on his face. "Well if anything it looks like Peppercat was the star of this show for ending this fight in a flashy way, I wonder if you'er losing your touch Ikki." Koji said with an amused tone to his voice.

"Oh please, next match me and Metabee are gonna be doing all the real work."

"Oh really? Well if you really think like that then why not do that while I have Peppercat stay out of the fight at the edge of the ring then?" Samantha said with a grin on her face next to Ikki while Ikki blinked when he didn't expect that.

"Er…" Ikki tried to say before they heard Cristy speaking up.

"Alright everyone! Considering how impressive the first match was, lets get deeper into the first rounds battles!" Cristy said before everyone looked at the screen to show that many unknown people were going to fight while Koji and Karin's fight would be the 8 fight in line.

"Hmm… looks like Karin and I don't need to rush or anything since it looks like our fight will be soon if I count the number of fights in the first round… well for now Karin and I should be going to talk strategy… alone… good luck waiting for the end of the first round Ikki and Samantha was it? Come along Sumilidon, we got some last minute practice to get out of the way so we can get that tag team move down." Koji said with a grin on his face… wait… tag move?

They watched them walk away with Ikki crossing his arms.

"Eh don't worry about it Ikki, I'm sure once we beat them Koji will be singing another tune." Metabee said when he wanted to fight Sumilidon again… though there was one issue on Ikki's mind…. Fighting Karin and Neutranurse for a couple reasons...

"Yeah, but what about Karin? We've never fought her."

"Yeah well you got a point, but Neutra is a pure defense and healing type, I never seen her use an attack unless I missed something or those new parts give her some kind of attack we don't know… well we at least got their round to watch so we will find out later right?" Metabee said to try and cheer Ikki up while Samantha looked confused.

"Hold on, why worry about her anyway? It's Sumilidon who's the larger threat." Samantha said which made Metabee look at Samantha.

"Oh… that's because he has a crush on Karin." Metebee teasingly said while poking Ikki in the side to mess with him a little.

"S-Shut up!" he blushed pushing him back. "I could bring up your crush with Oceana, what are you gonna do if we face her? Act all goofy and stutter just from talking to her?"

"Well I could probably get her to not fight for starters last I checked she was a healing type! Don't you know talking is another way to win battles!" Metabee said while Peppercat and… oddly Samantha got tick marks on their heads… and Samantha felt a bit off when Ikki's crush was mentioned and didn't know why. The main reason she didn't know was that she was normally offensive with romance, never on the sidelines so her experience was a bit off since she was normally a strong person trying to be at the center of attention when it came to her.

"Hey! Don't go getting any ideas." she frowned. "If we fight her, we fight her and win, it's that simple."

"Oh really? Then what about you? You nearly gave up robattling because of a crush that you had on Nathan before tossing him away like a sack of potatoes so can you really get onto us about crushes?" Metabee said while he glared at Samantha.

She growled at the bot with Peppercat stepping in between them. "Why you little-"

"Easy Samantha, we're not here to fight one another so trying to provoke anyone will get us nowhere, just keep your eyes on the prize and things should change greatly at the end." Peppercat cryptically said which confused Ikki and Metabee a little but the message was clear to Samantha since it was a reminder of the bet.

"...fine." Samantha said surprisingly enough since she seemed to give up way to soon… though she had a slight blush on her face for some reason.

Ikki and Metabee were caught off guard and utterly confused.

"Uhh… is everything alright?" Ikki asked when he got close to Samantha and surprised her when he felt her forehead and felt his own like he was comparing temperatures. "Huh, you don't feel too warm."

Samantha blushed brightly before she instantly slapped Ikki's hand off of her head. "W-Well I'm not sick you numbskull!" Samantha said before she turned away from Ikki while she had a bright blush on her face.

"Well excuse me, I was just checking."

"L-Look just focus on the fights alright." Samantha said while she tried to get herself under control while Peppercat shook her head from how stubborn Samanta was being. 'I can't believe he did that!'

Meanwhile with Metabee who was watching things, he looked at Peppercat to ask something. "Hey Peppercat, is Samantha really alright? It looks like her face is glowing." Metabee asked before he had to hold his head when Samantha threw her shoe at Metabee and it made his head rattle around.

"Will you all give it a rest!" Samantha growled out before she starts to stomp away with a blush still on her face while Metabee groans on the ground.

"N-Not sure who's tougher… Medabots… or a ticked off Samantha…" Metabee said while he had swirls for eyes again.

"Definitely Samantha." sweatdropped Ikki.

Peppercat sweat drops as well while the scene went to quite a bit later with Ikki and the others seeing plenty of Robattles between people, some were pretty good and some were anti-climatic until the time for Koji and Karin to take the stage approached.

"...And now we have another match with Koji and Karin and their Medabots Sumilidon and Neutranurse!" Cristy said while she watched the duo get on stage while Koji and Karin waved to the cheering crowd while their medabots stood next to them. "Now to introduce their opponents, one is called Emerald, his Medabot is called Onimusha, and Emerald's partner is Lillum, her Medabot is called Weaver." Cristy said before two people walked on stage.

The man, who looked adult in age, looked to be in his twenties or so and looked a bit underwhelming with an average looking body, had long brown hair and green eyes, and he wore a tuxedo that had a long tail like bit which gave him a butler like look.

The woman next to him however seemed to be the opposite and seemed like a beautiful model, her figure was well proportioned and she wore a simple dress that had no back to show her figure, she had brown hair that went down past her hips and it was braided to be in one long ponytail.

Next was the medabots and the first while impressive for many reasons didn't cause Koji to feel anything bad… but the second one caused him to pale for many reasons.

First for the Medabot that didn't cause fear or anything, this Medabot looked to be like a Samurai type Medabot but looked to be a younger looking model then Ikki's principal's Samurai and the armor was even pure black in color while various parts like the joints were pure white and had a katana strapped to his left side and even though his left arm was switched with his partners, it looked like he didn't mind, in fact the look in the Medabots eyes showed a seriousness that was rare.

Though… while the second Medabot didn't seem that threatening, looking like some kind of female Medabot who wore a dress… though… multiple spider like legs coming from her back did cause Koji to have this reaction.

"S-S-S-SPIDER!" Koji said before he starts to repeat that with a horrified expression that made everyone sweatdrop while Ikki facepalmed when Koji still had a fear of insects.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ikki muttered as he ignored Koji's cries of fear while Karin tried to calm him down.

"N-Now now Koji, its alright, we can always try again next time in 5 years." Karin said when she, Neutranurse, and Sumilidon tried to calm Koji down.

"GIANT BUG! GIANT BUG!" he cried out making Erika facepalm and Samantha burst out laughing.

"E-Er… Hello?... are you two gonna Robattle?" Mr. Referee said while Karin seeing how Koji was doing just sighs before she looked to Mr. Referee.

"I'm sorry, but we're forfeiting, Koji can't battle when he's like this." Karin said when Koji was still out of it and Emerald and Lillum sweatdrop when they didn't expect this.

"O-Oh man! This is hilarious!" laughed Samantha holding her sides.

"W-Well at least we won't have to fight Karin and Neutranurse…" Metabee said before sweat dropping when Mr. referee gave the win to Emerald and Lillum who blink before they just walked off stage while looking confused while Sumilidon, Karin, and Neutranurse managed to get Koji off stage by carrying him and set him on the ground near the others.

"Yeah, but this is just sad, even for Koji." remarked Ikki.

"Yeah, but when Neutranurse was in trouble with the Rubber Robo gang, Koji lost it with that bug type Medabot and we had to handle things… huh, wonder if I should act like a bug around him to be funny." Metabee said while chuckling a bit at the idea.

"I-I'd pay money to see that." snickered Samantha.

"Well I would have to channel my inner beetle later, for now I think we should give him a break." Metabee said before they heard a woman's voice while footsteps approach.

"Well I would have apologized then if Weaver here caused issues, I don't want to cause issues and get a win like this." The woman's voice said which made everyone look over and see Lillum and Weaver with Emerald and Onimusha following next to the duo.

"AHHH!" screamed Koji flailing his arms making Erika and Sumilidon try and hold him down.

"Weaver, change modes please." Lillum said which made Weaver nod.

"Yes Mistress Lillum." Weaver said before Weaver's spider like legs wrap around her and they seemed to shift with complex parts moving around till they turned into butterfly like wings that gave a multicolor glow for everyone to see. "Is this better?"

"Uh, not sure, lets let Koji see." Ikki said while Sumilidon moved a bit so Koji could see Weaver's altered state.

"Ahhhh!"

Everyone sweat drops before Ikki looks at Lillum.

"Guess not…" Ikki said before Sumilidon covered Koji's eyes again while Emerald had a raised eyebrow.

"Well… guess that means we will see you in later rounds… though to be safe… none of you have any fears or anything like that right?" Emerald asked since he didn't like winning like this which showed on his face when he wondered if Koji was a good Metafighter or not.

"Nope." spoke Metabee.

"Good. I would hate to win this tournament from that and not being able to show my skills." Onimusha said with a deep tone to his voice near Metabee.

"Indeed, I would have loved to stretched my legs so to speak, is he even a good fighter?" Weaver said when she felt a bit disappointed with how the fight turned out and looks at Koji since it looks like she would get easy wins against Sumilidon without Koji aiding him.. And… Sumilidon had a hard time answering right now since he couldn't say anything to counter that.

"Uh...well most of the time yes." Ikki said while sweat dropping since he had trouble backing Koji right now.

"Well… Let's get going Lillum so we can prep for the next battle, good luck on your end everyone… and good luck with getting that Koji guy some therapy Sumilidon." Emerald said while giving Koji a half lidded look while Samantha laughed a bit more since she found that funny to her while Emerald and Lillum left with their metabots.

"Wow, that was pathetic." muttered Metabee as Koji shook, but slowly calmed down with Karin patting his back.

"Well… it's not like he hasn't gotten better, saw him last 10 seconds with a regular spider in front of him instead of the usual few 2 to 3 seconds." Karin said to show how Koji was improving even if it wasn't much.

"Still pathetic." snickered Samantha.

Everyone was silent since they couldn't counter that before time passed to much later with many fights happening before the 20th fight kicked up, the final one as well for round 1.

"Alright! the final match of round 1 is about to start soon! Let's give a round of applause for Erika and Hannah and their Metabots Brass and Oceana!" Cristy said while holding a hand out to signal the four to get on stage.

Both girls and female bots came over onto the stage while waving to the crowd.

"You can do it girls!" Ikki called out to cheer the four on while Metabee chipped in.

"Yeah! Go Brass! Go Oceana!" Metabee said while fistpumping into the air while Karin sat next to Koji and comfortingly pats his back since he looked depressed even after he managed to calm down.

"I feel like crawling under a rock."

"There there Koji, at least we have the dancing and the food and what not later." Karin said with a gentle smile on her face to try and cheer Koji up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Yeah, so lets cheer Erika and Hannah on, and we can cheer on the others right?" Karin said before she got up from the chair she was on before she walked to where Ikki and the others were to do just that and cheer on Erika and Hannah while Cristy looked to the other end of the stage.

"And for their challengers… we have the duo called Heart 2!" Cristy said before a couple walked on stage.

The first person, an average looking man wearing a tuxedo had his hair in the shape of an afro...while the afro itself was heart shaped, he wore a heart shaped mask on his face while his partner, a woman in a bright red dress that hat hearts all over it had red hair and a heart shaped mask… all in all… they looked decked out for Valentine's day.

"Heart 2, more like Hearts galore with how...hearty they look." Metabee said before he chuckled at his pun.

"Yeah, they look like a valentine's day store barfed all over them." snickered Ikki.

"And their medabots…"

The first medabot resembled a white and red jester with hearts around it in a pattern with one centering on each limb while it was clear it was female due to her frame.

The other was a more blush inducing Medabot who looked like she was equipped with parts to dominate others, the parts were mainly heart themed on the chest and leg area while she stood next to the Jester with her mechanical demon like wings appeared behind her.

And like for the first condition, they had swapped left arm parts which had the Jester held a whip in her left hand while the Succubus medabot was able to pull out some cards out of nowhere.

"Humph, so these are our opponents my dear Jester?" The Succubus model Medabot said when she looked Oceana and Brass over before looking at the Jester Medabot.

"Indeed my sweet Mistress, but compared to our teamwork and love, I bet they are an impromptu tag team for this." The Jester said while she looks at the Succubus Medabot with a love filled look much to everyone's confusion.

"Uh, miss Erika, I'm confused." spoke Brass. "I thought the couples had to be a male and female? Medabots included?"

However before Erika could answer, the man with the heart mask got an angered tone to his voice when he spoke up for the first time. "Oh really!? Are you saying you're against same sex romances? Are you and your medafighter sexists!? You know the saying true love can conquer all so how is this breaking the rules!?" The man said while pointing dramatically at Brass and Erika while some people in the crowd starts to mutter to one another about that.

"I can't believe they'd let some medafighters participate who are so close minded when it comes to love!" spoke the woman.

More people muttered from that while Ikki, Metabee, and the others start to look worried when the people around them start to look angered.

"Uh oh, unless Erika or Brass does something then this may not end well even if they win." Metabee said while feeling worried for Erika, Brass, Hannah, and Oceana who looked worried when they didn't know what to do.

"H-Hold on!, we didn't say anything like that, it's just until now we have seen different sex couples here." Erika said while the man points this out.

"Like I'd buy that! What about you two!? You two are female and your medabots are the same sex so tell me if our Medabots having a romance is so bad then what about you and your Medabots!?... are you even here to enjoy this beautiful event!? Are you insulting all by being here when none of you are romantic in the slightest!?, I'll be honest my Partner and I have no romance at all but we're doing this for our Medabots so they can share the love…. Is that so wrong!?" The man said while he had the mother of all pissed off looks on his faces, though even though it was masked everyone could tell the man looked pissed from body language alone.

"W-Well, uh, not exactly…" Hannah started.

"Then why are you even here then? To be fair unless your Medabots at the very least show us something romantic, then my partner and I and most likely the others in the arena will cheer for you two to forfeit!" The woman said while some people in the arena did cheer when the woman said that while Brass and Oceana looked shocked from that… they couldn't say or do anything to counter that since it would be hypocritical and it would backfire if they tried to get out of this without something romantic backing them… though Hannah did see Oceana look thoughtful before Oceana shockingly says this.

"You want to see something romantic right? Does it matter what we do?" Oceana said much to everyone's shock while Metabee got wide eyes since he didn't expect Oceana of all bots to say that.

"Wait, what's she up to?" asked Samantha who was now curious where this was going.

"No clue… just hope it's not too desperate… but hope it works because everyone else looks like they are pissed beyond belief right now." Ikki said when he and everyone else looked around and flinched when they could see fire in many people's eyes from how intense their gazes were when they look at the stage.

"Of course! If we can't see any romance, then you four shouldn't be competing!" The woman said which made Oceana nod before she looks at Brass.

"Hey Brass, sorry about this." Oceana cryptically said when she walked up to Brass who looked confused while everyone watched…. Before everyone… especially Metabee got wide eyes when Oceana pretty much leaned in and if they had lips or mouths, it looked like Oceana just kissed Brass on where her lips would be in front of everyone.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!?" Metabee loudly said while he had the mother of all blushes on his face.

"Holy cow!" cried out Samantha and Ikki at once.

Peppercat had wide eyes while she herself blushed at the sight before Oceana pulled away from a blushing Brass and looks at the heart mask couple.

"So… think that's not romantic here? A kiss before a match for good luck and what not?" Oceana said with a normal tone to her voice.

"Uh...well uh...you just did it to make us think that! How do we know it's real romance?"

"Well besides going into a full out makeout session or something that is too old for kids to view, I'm not sure how right now. Or are you being perverts hoping to see two lady Medabots go at it to prove a point on live television?" Oceana said which made the glares go from Erika and Hannah to the Heart mask wearing couple while Brass blushed at the make out session thing.

"What?! N-No of course not!"

"Well then… why not this, after this match I'll prove that while Brass and I are for the most part friends, I can at least try and sweep her off her feet with a dance, will that calm everyone down and we can start the match?... I mean Valentines day is about finding love or loving loved ones… so why not think like this and say that I can try and wow Brass and be romantic to her from here on?" Oceana said with a eye smile on her face from the compromise.

That got the crowd to murmur while they seemed to be accepting with others nodding.

The Heart mask couple got a bad feeling in their guts but the mask wearing man did give one final challenge.

"Really? Well how about this for a final thing and I'll be satisfied, if your partner gets knocked out, you both automatically lose! You can't say its not love unless you get that classic true love conquers all stuff by protecting one another with a fiery passion!" The man said with a challenging tone to his voice while Oceana blinks a few times.

"Would you do the same in turn since you are giving that condition? Would seem unfair even for this situation." Oceana said with a curious tone to her voice.

"Ha! Our medabots are so in love we don't even need to bring it up." spoke the woman.

"Well then it seems both are in agreement then for that condition, Erika and Hannah's team have the term to protect one another and the same for Heart 2! In the name of love this is something to be proud about!" Cristy said over the microphone much to Heart 2's confusion.

"Err… did it sound like we agreed?" The heart mask wearing man said to the heart mask wearing woman with a nervous tone to his voice.

"I think we just did." she replied with equal nervous in her tone.

Mr. Referee then stepped onto the stage before he looked to both sides. "Alright! I mr. Referee will observe this conditioned match, if one bot on one team is taken out of the battle, both bots on the same team lose, are we in agreement!" Mr. Referee said while he looks at Hannah and Erika.

Erika, after a moment of thought, looks to Hannah with a nervous look on her face. "So… think you can work with this? Sorry if Brass and I caused you and Oceana trouble." Erika said while she worried Hannah would take it wrong that Oceana had to help her and Brass out… though Oceana kissing Brass did catch her off guard.

"It's alright Erika, we can handle this."

Erika nods back before she looks at Brass who was still blushing. "Hey Brass, you alright?" Erika asked to help snap Brass out of it.

"Oh! Y-Yes miss Erika."

Erika however knew Brass would be a bit off for a bit before she looks at Hannah. "Looks like we will have to cover Brass mainly, not just because she's a ranged type but from what Oceana did." Erika said with a blush when she remembered what Oceana did… and pretty natural as well, looks like Oceana had some romance experience or something.

"Don't worry, Oceana's tough." nodded the girl.

Erika nods before she and Hannah looks at Mr. referee. "We're good." Hannah said which made Mr. Referee nod his head before he looks at Heart 2.

"Well Heart 2? Think you can agree to the terms that you yourselves made?" Mr. Referee said with a serious tone to his voice.

The Mask wearing man did flinch a bit at the gaze but then grins when he said this. "Of course, it would be faster if we can just take down one bot instead of two, right ladies?" The heart wearing man said with a grin to his partner.

"Yeah, that just makes it easier on us."

Mr. Referee nods his head before he raised his arm. "Alright! Robattlers ready!" Mr. Referee said while every bot got on guard. "READY! ROBATTLE!" Mr. Referee said before he lowered his hand and the Jester and Succubus Medabots shot into action with the Succubus bot shooting into the air over the Jester used her card arm and aimed for Oceana but tossed the cards at Brass without even aiming at her while The Succubus bot used her whip arm and grabbed one of the cards mid flight and spun around and redirected the card to fly at Oceana who was surprised and tackled Brass out of the way of the attacks and they narrowly missed the do while the Jester and Succubus bot worked their way closer.

"Are you ok Brass?"

"Yes, but look out!"

Oceana looked back and got surprised when the Succubus bot used her whip to wrap around Oceana's arm and had an amused tone when she looks at the Jester bot.

"So dear, think I should discipline this one here while you deal with the embarrassed bot?" The Succubus bot said while Oceana tried to get the whip off her arm but it held strong.

"Hmmm… sure Honey, I could tease that novice there before I take her out hard." The Jester Medabot said with an amused tone while the Succubus Medabot used a bit of strength to drag Oceana to her to get her away from Brass.

"Let go!" cried Oceana pulling as hard as she could.

"Sorry Deary but I'm having too much fun… why not take this a step further by doing this!" The Succubus bot said before she starts to spin in the air like a top before Oceana got spun around in the air.

"Whoawhoawhoa!" Oceana repeats while she tried to keep from getting launched away.

"Oceana!" Hannah cried out while her watch gave this report.

"WARNING! DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM PART 10 POINTS!" The watch warned while Hannah looks to Erika.

"Do you have some kind of plan to help us get out of this jam?" Hannah asked while she worried for Oceana right now while the Jester walked closer to Brass while making sure that Brass wouldn't get the jump on her by being careful.

"This, Brass try and shoot her away and help Oceana!"

However while Brass tried to aim her gun arm at the Jester, the Jester retaliates by using her Whip arm at Brass and grabbed the arm and used a quick motion to jerk her arm to the side and she fired a few shots at Oceana by mistake while the Jester laughed.

"Hohoho, seems your teamwork is not up to par it seems." The Jester said while Hannah's watch gave a warning that Oceana's legs took 20 points worth of damage.

"Hehehehe! Looks like as long as we have our teamwork, we won't lose to some makeshift tag team!" The Heart mask wearing man gloats before laughing more while Hannah looked worried that she was dragging the team down since she had no idea on what to do to help Oceana or Brass.

Brass however had one idea but since she and Oceana switched arms then…

Brass raised Oceana's arm that she borrowed and the fin on it extends before she brought it down on the whip and it was sliced clean off and the Jester bounced back a few steps when she was pulling the whip and without Brass on the other end, she was off balance before Brass used her scope sight and took aim at the Jester and fired some bullets at her which caused the Jester to yell in pain while the Man's Watch gave a 20 point damage warning to the Jesters head part.

"Aw no! That's not fair!"

"You know the saying, all's fair in love and war! Now Brass, show that Jester some more war!" Erika said with a grin on her face while Brass took aim at the Jester again.

However the Succubus bot narrowed eyes before she called this out to Brass. "Oh no you don't!" The Succubus medabot said before she gave one last spin and launched Oceana right towards Brass who got a bit surprised by that but quickly adapts since she was still using her scope and surprised Oceana when she stepped to the side but gripped her around her arm and waist and spun around a bit and slows while making sure to keep a good grip on Oceana and when Brass stopped spinning, she and Oceana were in a dancing position while Brass had her hand on her waist and was holding Oceana's hand which made her blush when she realized the accidental position that all could see.

"Wow, they look ready to do the tango." remarked Metabee.

Though Metabee's comment did cause Ikki and the others to sweatdrop, Cristy speaking up did get their attention when the sound of cards being thrown were heard.

"Unbelievable folks! It looks like that since they can't split up at the moment thanks to the Succubus Medabot and the Jester Medabot taking advantage of the situation and are attacking Oceana and Brass it looks like that are actually dancing by the attacks now! Not to put words in others mouths but with a display like this, it looks like some real friendship or love is in the air with these two!" Cristy said which made Ikki and the others blink before they looked on in surprise when they saw Oceana and Brass actually dancing by the attacks and when they made certain turns, Brass or Oceana were able to counter with Brass's gun arms which slowly caused damage to the Medabots attacking them… though Brass did blush from the love comment.

"Wow, I had no idea Brass had a dancing part in her body." remarked Samantha.

"Well I managed to learn how to dance so it can't be to hard." Metabee said while Ikki sweat drops.

"Isn't that because we had my dad as our trainer and he was pretty brutal about it?" Ikki said while he shuddered at the memories much to the groups confusion.

"Do I even wanna know?" asked Samantha.

"No… No you do not… let's just say nothing you can do to me from here on can be as bad as trying to learn how to dance for the first time in your life… so many falls, scraped knees… and bruised egos from your own dad coming down to insult your skills like a drill sergeant…" Ikki said before chuckles… which slowly turned to depressed crying at the end.

"I still feel sore." groaned Metabee looking glum.

Peppercat in turn just placed a hand on Metabee's shoulder and pats him comfortingly to try and cheer him up while Ikki still looked down and Samantha scratch her cheek before she pats Ikki's back a few times.

"T-There there… those lessons are over." Samantha said to try and cheer Ikki up since she didn't want to deal with a depressed Ikki during the tournament.

"But the nightmares will stay."

Samantha sweat drops before she looked back to the battle to see Brass tossing Oceana in the air with a spin and she and Oceana aimed at the Succubus Metabot and fired away while she screams and a moment later she was quickly KOed from the combined firepower and showed that to fly like that, she had low defense before her medal popped free.

Mr. Referee then raised his arm to Brass and Oceana before he announced to all the results. "By the conditions set by both parties, we have a winner! The Winner of this robattle is Brass and Oceana!" Mr. Referee announced while the heart mask wearing man looked to the woman.

"I knew we should have picked a sturdier bot, but noooo you had to pick one since it looked good to you!" The man said with an aggravated tone to his voice.

"Oh don't get mad at me! At least mine managed to do some damage!"

"Thanks to My Medabots cards!" The Man said before everyone sweat drops when they saw them argue more before security had to escort them and their bots off stage and Cristy looks at everyone else.

"W-Well that was an interesting sight to see… still… who is ready to eat, drink, and dance to refuel for later battles!?" Cristy said to help get the dance started between everyone while the stage was lowered back into the ground to give an even floor for everyone to walk on while a massive table filled with food and drinks galore was rolled into the room followed by a few more for the audience and the contestants to share.

That got the battlers to cheer while Brass and Oceana sighed in relief.

"And let's give a round of applause for Oceana and Brass who did a pretty good job with not only battling but dancing as well, maybe we have a new couple in the making folks!" Cristy said while the spotlight shined on Brass and Oceana.

Both medabots blushed hearing that before waving to the cheering crowd.

The crowd cheered more from that while Cristy had a spotlight go over Erika and Hannah. "And let's not forget their Medafighters! Give them a round of applause for future battles as well!" Cristy said before the crowd clapped and cheered more while Metabee somehow got some flags with Oceana's face on them and waved them around.

"WOOO YOU GO OCEANA! BRASS YOU DID GOOD AS WELL!" Metabee said before Peppercat knocked him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Take a look around and tell me it wasn't needed." Peppercat said with a half lidded look which made Metabee look around and… saw a lot of people looking at him with raised eyebrows and some even mutter to one another about Metabee being so strange.

"Uh….duly noted." Metabee said while rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone else sweatdropped from that before looking back to Cristy who walked in front of everyone. "Now then who wants to lead the dancing!? If we have no takers after a minute we will select a couple at random to do so!" Cristy said before a large clock was moved next to her by a few workers for the event and when the timer was started, it showed that it was counting back from 60 now.

"Psst, Samantha." whispered Peppercat. "Why not ask Ikki?"

Samantha blushed more and gave Peppercat a slight glare and whispered back. "What about you? Unless Metabee makes a move on his own I don't have to do jack so why not try and get his attention, though I'm sure with how dense his metal head is, I'm not worried if you try and wow him and nothing happens." Samantha whispered back to Peppercat with a smirk a moment later.

"Oh yeah?" she huffed before tapping Metabee on the back. "Metabee, what do you think?"

"Huh what do I think? Well I thought the fight just now was interesting." Metabee asked when he looked back at Peppercat with a confused look on his face since he wasn't paying attention to Samantha and Peppercat's conversation thanks to the whispering and misread where Peppercat was going with this.

"No, I meant what Cristy said."

"Oh you mean the dancing thing? Well a couple will be picked in about… 45 seconds so why rush? I prefer battles, besides if Ikki and Samantha were picked out, I would laugh if Ikki tripped over his own two feet…" Metabee said before chucking while covering where his mouth was.

"Hey! I know how to dance way better than you do tincan."

"Oh yeah!?" Metabee said while Ikki got a tick mark on his face.

"Yeah!" Ikki said which made Metabee chuckle.

"Then prove it here and now in front of everyone!" Metabee said which Samantha and Peppercat blinked while Samantha got a bad feeling in her gut at how this was going… more so with the look on Ikki's face.

"Fine! I'll prove it to everyone here! Hey Cristy!" Ikki called out while raising his hand while Peppercat sweatdrops since this… was not quite how she would think this would go down and looked to Samantha and sweatdrops more from the look on Samantha's face.

"Yes, are you stepping in?"

"Yeah! But think you can make this a bit interesting and let Samantha and I bring our Medabots in as well?... Metabee here did learn how to dance recently just for this after all." Ikki said while grinning evilly at Metabee who got a shocked look on his face from that move.

"Hey! Don't go-"

"Why that's a wonderful idea!" Cristy said which made Ikki chuckle before he looks at Metabee.

"Well Metabee… want to back out now? I mean plenty are expecting the both of us to dance out there now… lets go Samantha, I'll prove to you as well I'm not a bad dancer after the torture that my dad put us through." Ikki said before he grabbed Samantha's hand and lightly dragged her away from the others while Peppercat had to chuckle at Samantha's reaction to not only from leading this dance but from how aggressive Ikki was right now.

"I ain't backing out! Come on Peppercat, we'll show them what we got!" Metabee said before he grabbed Peppercat's hand which made her blush a little while she was dragged along before Ikki, Samantha, Metabee, and Peppercat were in the middle of the room while a spotlight was on all four of them and Cristy had a grin on her face.

"Ohhh this is going to be adorable! Contestants, please switch your Medabot's parts to the dancing parts and we can get the dancing started!" Cristy said before Ikki, and a reluctant Samantha switched Metabee and Peppercat's parts to the dancing parts while the other Contestants did the same for later before Ikki looks at Samantha and with a surprisingly calm smile on his face said this when he held his hand out to Samantha while romantic music that was perfect for a slow dance was played for everyone to listen to.

"So Samantha… ready to see what I can do?" Ikki said with a grin on his face.

She blinked and was actually surprised before sighing and grabbed his hand. "Well you already dragged me out here, might as well see if you can back up what you're spouting."

Ikki then surprised Samantha when he pulled her in a bit and place a hand on her waist while his other hand held her hand to the side. "Very well, might as well show that those lessons were not for nothing!" Ikki said before he starts to lead the slow dance with Samantha subconsciously doing the same to not fall over from the surprisingly smooth moves that Ikki used.

"Watch what I do Peppercat and keep up, I'll lead." Metabee said while he held a hand out to Peppercat who blinked at that.

"Very well… though I do have to ask before we start. Considering I heard that you are the only Medabot with Ikki, how did you practice exactly?" Peppercat said when she gently grabbed Metabee's hand.

"You'll find out." Metabee said before he mimicked Ikki and pulled Peppercat in and a moment later, everyone saw Ikki and Metabee slowly dancing with Samantha and Peppercat while Ikki grins at the looks on some peoples faces.

"Hehe, seems I surprised them with my newest skill huh? So Samantha you surprised?" Ikki said while he keeps going with the dance for a few minutes.

"To be honest, yeah. You're actually keeping pace without stepping over my feet."

"Well you can thank my dad for that… he made it pretty… painfully clear how bad it can be to have your feet stepped on during a dance." Ikki said before he shuddered and paled a bit from the memory.

"Am I ever gonna get details?" Samantha said with a grin on her face.

Ikki shuddered a bit more before he got this out. "J-Just don't ask him for dancing lessons otherwise your feet will feel sore in the morning… with ice packs helping the healing process." Ikki said before shaking his head a few times before he looks back at Samantha. "Still considering that I learned how to dance a bit. Might as well do my best to impress right?" Ikki said with a grin on his face while he spun around a few times which caused Samantha to move around in the air and she was gently placed on her feet again.

"Wow, pretty good." she admitted.

"Thanks, just hope Peppercat is doing well with Metabee…" Ikki said while the camera turned to Metabee who was a bit slower then Ikki with his movements for some reason while he danced with Peppercat and Metabee had a look of concentration on his face right now.

"Are you alright?" asked Peppercat who didn't see the point to being so focused since they weren't going that fast.

"W-Well… While I did get lessons… I'll admit that I couldn't use anyone else in the house thanks to height reasons… and had to use Salty as a dance partner… so I've normally had to go slow and steady with him since it was tough to keep a dog on their back legs." Metabee said while he tried to be extra careful to not step on Peppercat's toes. "Want me to go faster?"

"Hmmm… a little, just try and relax, this is suppose to be a fun time right? Or am I boring to you and you want to switch dance partners already? I'm sure if you ask you can get that Oceana Medabot to switch with me." Peppercat said while she worried that she didn't matter much to Metabee currently and wanted to see how he would react to that.

"What? No you're not boring me."

"Really? But you seem so interested in that Oceana person… I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it to put ideas in your head, but how come you like her so much compared to other female Medabots that you hang around with daily?" Peppercat asked while she had a curious tone to her voice.

"Well….I don't know, I mean...there's just something about her that took my breath away, at least I think that's what humans say when they're speechless."

"Isn't that just because she looks pretty? I mean compared to a Mermaid Medabot I bet I don't stack up to her in terms of looks. Same with the other lady bots you met I bet." Peppercat said while trying to not sound like she was interested in Metabee but was making it sound like that compared to Oceana she would sound like she was lacking in the looks department.

"Well yeah, you may not really match her in looks, but you do got something she doesn't."

Peppercat would have gotten a tick mark on her head for that jab at her looks before she asked this when she was a bit curious. "And what is it that I do have?"

"Sweet moves and pretty good experience from robattling."

Peppercat blinks at that before she chuckles a little. "Well while you do seem nervous about dancing, you got some good moves in battle as well… sometimes I can get a bit jealous of you since you started battling much later then I did and seem to have plenty of win streaks… Guess that's why I'm impressed by you." Peppercat said before she said the last bit a bit cryptically.

"Huh? Impressed?" he asked confused.

"... Yeah… Impressed, unlike Cyandog or Totalizer you won more matches then they have and aside from issues with Ikki in the past or from a bad matchup which you won after a bit of training from what I can deduce since you got those water leg parts… well.. I guess you can say I'm impressed with how strong you are." Peppercat said while she had a slight blush on her face.

"Heh, thanks."

"No thanks are necessary, you have your own skills to thank for that and Ikki as well, he helps with taking care of your parts and supports you even though you two get into arguments… remember when you two were separated and you wound up in that body with the Rubber Robos? I heard from Samantha about it and how you two made up after that incident so you could fight Sumilidon in a proper fight." Peppercat said while she tried to help Metabee calm down around Ikki a bit since she didn't want to see a good duo like this have issues.

"Yeah, that was kinda a crazy moment." he chuckled.

"Try embarrassing until you and Ikki managed to make things up and get back together as a tag team duo." Peppercat said while giving Metabee a half lidded look which made him chuckle nervously since a wrong word could get him zapped or freezed if he remembered the icons on her hands right.

"H-Hehe… y-yeah… so uhhh… how have you been doing lately Pepcat? I mean aside from being here that is." Metabee said while he speeds up the dance a bit and even did a few fancy moves with Metabee spinning around a few times with Peppercat in tow and made sure that she didn't crash on the ground.

"Meh, the same. Win a few battles here and there against Totalizer and Cyandog, but they don't really count."

"Ah… well… what do you think of this event? Granted it's a bit fun with the tag matches but seems a bit intense… especially with that Heart 2 couple and their bots messing with Erika, Hannah, Brass, and Oceana… I mean does it really matter if anyone here is in a romance? Is that suppose to be a condition here?" Metabee asked when he remembered the Heart mask wearing man getting pissed off with Erika and Hannah and their Medabots after the same sex romance was pointed out.

"Hmmm… seems fun though I bet seeing Oceana and Brass kissing did get you worked up huh?" Peppercat said while she got a slight teasing tone to her voice.

"W-What?!" blushed the beetle medabot.

"Hehe, I'm saying I bet seeing those two kiss got you all hot and bothered so to speak, who knows… maybe they would actually get into some kind of romance… and who knows if they want to spice things up, you maybe the go to bot for them… after all you do help them out daily and you are a nice guy so what kind of Female Medabot wouldn't want to go out with you?" Peppercat said like it was a question not about her to see how Metabee would react to the possibility of Oceana and Brass possibly dating and the other stuff after.

He turned more red hearing that while the camera moved back to Ikki and Samantha.

It turns out that the song was nearing its end and Ikki decided to surprise Samantha when he made a quick step back to twirl Samantha once and when she was facing him again, he dipped her to the ground a bit before bringing her back to her feet while the song ended.

"Heh, I take it you enjoyed yourself?" he smiled.

Samantha had a slight blush on her face before she crossed her arms while looking away from Ikki. "The blood just rushed to my head from that sudden move is all… not bad since we didn't crash to the ground though and all in one night huh? Maybe you should give up robattling and be a dancer in the future or something." Samantha said with a grin on her face when she looked back at Ikki.

"Heh, I could probably do both no problem." he praised himself.

"Maybe… but that means you will have to take more lessons from your dad or something." Samantha said while she grins more at the look on Ikki's face from hearing the word lessons from his dad.

"Oh god no…" he groaned looking down.

Samantha laughed at that before the group heard Cristy's voice. "Well folks talk about an interesting show! Please give a round of applause for Contestants Ikki and Samantha and their Medabots Peppercat and Metabee! Now that the starting dance is over please eat, drink, and be merry because in 2 hours, we will resume the tournament with Ikki and Samantha leading things off since they won the first round!" Cristy said before everyone cheered loudly before many start to go to the food area and some went to congratulate the contestants.

"Aw man, finally, I'm starved." grinned Ikki.

"Well I hate to agree with you but same here. Let's get something to eat before the good stuff is taken." Samantha said before she starts to lead the way to the buffet. "But since I'm the date, I should get first dibs."

"Aw what? No fair."

"Hehe, who said it was fair? Don't you know the term let the lady go first?" Samantha said with an amused tone to her voice while she walked to the buffet and Metabee and Peppercat stopped next to Ikki.

"Hmmm, well you know she has a point Ikki, might as well think of this as a date so to speak." Peppercat said to try and help Ikki here.

"Yeah Ikki, or maybe you're too stubborn to wait." remarked Metabee idly with his hands behind his head nonchalant.

"Either that or he could be shy, has Ikki ever gone on a date with anyone? Samantha has for a few boys she met in the pass but they don't last long… still she had some dating experience so I wonder if Ikki here has some as well, he does seem to be interested in this Karen person but I think she is just naturally friendly to everyone." Peppercat said to Metabee while she looked at Ikki with a thoughtful look on her robotic face.

"H-Hey! I-I have so gone on a date!"

"Really? With who?" Peppercat asked while she looks at Ikki with a more curious look on her face.

"Yeah Ikki, now you got me curious too." remarked Metabee with Ikki stiffening up and gulped.

Ikki looked nervous after a moment of thought before he tried to think of a way out of this.

"Oh would you look at that I think I see an open space near the Buffet! Gotta go before its taken!" Ikki said before he quickly walked away from Metabee and Peppercat much to the duo's confusion.

"Huh… either he was bluffing or he is just shy, what do you think Metabee." Peppercat said while she looks at Metabee.

"Frankly it sounds sad to me." he remarked with a shrug.

"Maybe. But in an ironic sort of way this could be Ikki's first official date. I mean this place is geared towards romance after all." Peppercat said while she wanted to see how Metabee would react when she leaned in to him a bit, not so much as to rest on his body but to see how he would react to a slight touch while she looked nonchalant about it.

"I'll consider it a date if Samantha kisses him, but like that's gonna happen." he chuckled.

"And what if it does happen? Think you will have issues if something does happen between Samantha and Ikki?" Peppercat said before she looks at Metabee and thanks to how close she was, it was like a near kiss moment would happen if Metabee moved just a little towards Peppercat.

"Hey, it's his choice, frankly I'd be surprised if they even stick together for a week."

"Really? Well how about a bet so to speak…" Peppercat said when she had an idea that she can use to help set things up with Samantha and Ikki but also to get Metabee to try something with her as well.

Metabee though confused did ask this after a moment of thought. "Oh really? What kind of bet?" Metabee asked while Peppercat got an amused look on her robotic face.

"Oh just to see if you and I can play cupid to try and help get them to actually do romantic stuff… as for the bet itself… you can pick either Ikki or Samantha to help but if I win with my person of choice, you owe me one favor…" Peppercat cryptically said while she left out what she would get if she won for some reason.

"Really? You want us to get those two together?" he remarked while they saw both teens digging into the food with vigor like starved coyotes.

"Indeed, aside from some quirks they do have a lot in common… however if the person I pick wins… you have to do one thing for me no questions asked." Peppercat said with a cryptic tone to her voice.

"Err… what is that one thing?" Metabee asked while Peppercat decided to mess with Metabee a bit by leaning in and whispering into his ear like area.

"Simple… without telling anyone of this bet… you have to kiss me in front of everyone… simple as that." Peppercat whispered before she pulled away from Metabee.

"What?!" he looked at her with a red face.

"What? Think of it like this… nothing has to happen after that, but you'll know what it's like to actually kiss a female Medabot… should help considering how experienced Oceana is…" Peppercat said before she walked away while she teased Metabee a bit by swinging her hips a bit with each step.

He stared and made what sounded like a gulp with a redder face.

Meanwhile with Ikki and Samantha after they ate their fill for now…

Seems that they were relaxing near one another in chairs away from the dancing and what not before Ikki looks at Samantha. "Hey Samantha, this event is fun, but I do have one question… thanks to Metabee and Peppercat asking questions I want to ask since… you have more experience with romance but what was your first date like?" Ikki asked while he looked to the ceiling.

"What?" she blushed at the sudden question.

Ikki in turn looks at Samantha with a serious look on his face. "Well like I said, I heard from Peppercat that you have dating experience so I'm wondering what it was like for your first time dating well… anyone." Ikki asked while he keeps the serious look on his face.

She gulped seeing it while racking her brain to get her thoughts together. "Well….it was….kinda awkward."

"Really? Bad as the time you tried to get Nathan to go on a date with you?" Ikki asked when he remembered how bad that turned out and Samantha went to Nathan's brother who popped up out of nowhere at the end of the Robattle. "Oe when you tried flirting with his brother?"

"Don't remind me!" she yelled with a blush.

Ikki chuckles at that while he took a moment to let Samantha calm down before he thought it would make her feel better if he said this. "You know I've never been on a date before to be honest… well there was that one time with Erika but that was more like she forced herself into it since I wanted to invite Karin in the first place… though considering how it ended I'm not counting it sense those Rubber Robo guys got involved as well… *Sigh*... you know I used to remember when things were simple but now we got those Rubber Robo guys to deal with daily… you would think they would learn by now and stop trying to do bad things." Ikki said while he looked back to the ceiling again.

"Yeah, I'm more amazed they haven't joined the circus with those weird suits they always got on."

"Hehe yeah, though try and not jinx us, for all we know they may try and stow away in a traveling circus or make one of their own and I don't think we would see it coming." Ikki said before chuckling more when he could picture those guys in clown outfits and laughed a bit more from how fitting it was on them.

"Heh, them with those colorful wigs might actually be an improvement." snickered Samantha.

The two then laugh a bit from the images before they took a moment to calm down.

"H-Hehe wow… you know considering how things are now, how come you never were this friendly with others like this? I mean I'm not saying you're all bad… but how come you want to try and play the bad girl of the school? To be honest I would think you could do more without worrying about being a leader and all that." Ikki asked since he was a bit curious on why Samantha always wanted to try and be the tough girl most of the time minus a few crush moments.

"Tch, because of this." she pointed to her Medawatch. "I didn't wanna be like so many girls and do all that girly stuff, not when I could show them all I'm no slouch, I'm a winner."

Ikki blinks at that before he starts laughing for some reason.

"Hey! What's so funny?" she glared.

Ikki then calmed down after a minute before he wiped his eyes a few times and looks at Samantha with a grin. "Well it just seems ridiculous that you have to act like a gang leader to show everyone your tough. I mean I'm not saying that I or anyone want to force you to do girly things… well maybe your parent, but I don't know them so I don't know what you do at home… but wouldn't it be easier to do what you do best and not have to worry about what others think? Who cares if you act girly or not, you're you right? A pretty strong Medafighter who can pretty much do what she wants. I mean take this as an example, as annoying as Metabee is, he's still my best bud no matter what I say… don't tell him I said that, he already has a big enough ego as it is and wouldn't live this down…" Ikki said before whispering that last part.

She blinked at him in surprise and shook her head. "Man Ikki, who knew you were so cheesy?"

Ikki blinks at that before scratching his cheek with a awkward grin. "W-Well sorry for sounding cheesy… anyway like I said who cares what you do at school, if anyone gives you lip just knock them around like normal, if you want to wear a dress, wear a dress, if not then don't simple as that, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink real quick, want anything?" Ikki said while he stood up and stretched his body a bit so he didn't see Samantha's face right now.

"Uh...s-sure." she nodded while she felt touched and felt her heart flutter.

"Alright, be right back then want Diet or not diet soda?" Ikki asked before he looked to Samantha with a smile on his face.

"I don't drink diet, my figures just fine the way it is." she smirked.

Ikki blinks at that before he rubbed the back of his head with a slight blush. "R-Right. be right back for real now." Ikki said before he walked away from Samantha while Peppercat was walking to Samantha and got a surprised look when she saw Samantha looking at Ikki.

"Samantha?" Peppercat said to get her Medafighters attention when she got close to Samantha.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Err… did I miss something? You're staring at Ikki for some reason." Peppercat said while she watched Samantha stare at Ikki's back before she got an idea of what was going on. "Oh my… seems like my idea to help get you two together may not be so hard as I thought." Peppercat said with an amused tone to her voice.

"What?!" blushed Samantha looking back at her. "N-No way! It's not like that!"

"Then why are you looking at Ikki like that?... you normally only did it with that Nathan fellow or a few boys you're getting a crush on." Peppercat said while she walked over and sat next to Samantha while her legs hanged from the chair.

"N-No I don't!"

"Oh really?... oh hey Ikki." Peppercat said while waving her hand behind Samantha who looked back with a bright blush on her face… to see nothing while Peppercat had a triumphant look in her eyes. "I knew it~"

Samantha growled a bit before she looks at Peppercat. "Ok… fine so I don't hate the guy as much as I used to but that still doesn't prove I have a crush on him." Samantha said before Ikki's voice was heard near the duo.

"Who has a crush on who?" Ikki said while he carried a couple drinks in hand and hand a curious look on his face while Samantha jolts and gripped where her heart was when she felt like she would have a heart attack right now.

"Oh hello Ikki, Samantha was just-"

Samantha quickly placed her hand on Peppercat's mouth area which muffled Peppercat's voice and looks at Ikki with a nervous grin. "Oh it's nothing really, Peppercat was just about to leave for a bit to go hang with the other Medabots and just wanted a small break first to recover real quick." Samantha said while she had a nervous grin on her face while Ikki just looked more confused.

"Well… if you are sure, then here got you a regular, hope Root beer is alright." Ikki said while he held the drink to Samantha with a kind smile on his face.

"Thanks, I'm parched." she smiled taking it and started downing it.

Ikki keeps the smile up before he looks at Peppercat while Samantha was busy with drinking her drink. "So Peppercat, think you and Metabee got a better grasp on teamwork? Things were a bit rocky at the start but now that you two fought with one another we should have a better time with our battles." Ikki said while he sat next to Peppercat who was between Samantha and Ikki now.

"Yeah, it was actually easier than I was expecting."

"Well I was nervous when that Queen Medabot got the drop on Metabee for a bit… speaking of which where is Metabee anyway?" Ikki said before looking around and noticed that Metabee was nowhere near them.

"Wasn't he with you Peppercat?" asked Samantha.

"Oh he's just thinking about stuff right now, you know how stubborn he can be so a thought provoker will really cause him to think till he finds a way to end things in his favor…" Peppercat cryptically said which confused Ikki but Samantha knew from when she remembered Peppercat talking about an idea to help Samantha and Ikki get together.

'Oh this is gonna be good.' Samantha thought before Ikki asked this with a curious tone to his voice.

"Oh really? What kind of thought provoker?" Ikki asked while Peppercat got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh just the fact that someone he knows has this crush on this guy and because of how stubborn she is, she won't admit it… so Metabee and I have a bet to see if he can help with getting her to admit her feelings for him… got any tips Ikki?... you did say you have some experience but ran off before we could get a real answer." Peppercat said while she enjoyed the confused/ surprised look on Ikki's face and she didn't need to look at Samantha to hear what she was thinking… she could guess it to a T, but since Peppercat was being roundabout about the lady being Samantha, Samantha couldn't do anything or risk blowing her cover.

"Uh...well….um...well maybe the girl should try and be honest with him."

"Hmmm… that could work but what if she's way too stubborn to admit it? Like as stubborn as a brick wall stubborn." Peppercat said which caused a tick mark on Samantha's head but she couldn't say anything to counter Peppercat… at least right now.

"Then maybe the guy needs to confront her and make her be truthful."

"Possibly, but what if this guy is as dense as a brick and never noticed her feelings and didn't know about them at all? Do you think a more observant person would notice and if it was a friend, would it be good to point it out to either one of them?" Peppercat said while Samantha, though still trying to not give things up did giggle a bit when she could picture a brick for Ikki's head and him just trying to smash his way through things with how stubborn he can be as well.

"Well it sure would be helpful to both of them."

"Great, then I guess I should tell Metabee this so he will know what to do… good luck with talking Samantha, Ikki, I'll be right back." Peppercat said before she hopped off the chair and walked away to look for Metabee.

"Huh? What does she mean by that?" Ikki asked while he had a confused look on his face before looking at Samantha to see what she thought.

"N-Nothing! She didn't mean nothing!" she sputtered with a red face.

Ikki just looked more confused before he drank his drink for a moment and said this when he finished. "Well… if I'm taking that question on a more personal thing, if a I knew a girl was interested in me, I may just agree to a date with them… granted I do like Karin, but if she finds someone else I can't in all good conscience get in her way since I knew if she found the right person, she deserves to be happy, I mean I won't lie it would sting for a bit and well… no other girl was really interested in me so I guess if a lady did something nice for me I may like them back." Ikki said while he rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his face.

Hearing that made Samantha blush harder and feel steam coming from her head.

Ikki looked confused by that while he asked Samantha this when he saw how red Samantha looked. "You sure your ok? You look like you can make a tomato pale in comparison." Ikki said while he moved to sit close to Samantha.

"S-Sure, just peachy." she mumbled to herself.

Ikki however got a worried look on his face before he got up from his seat. "Hold on, I'll see if I can get an ice pack or something." Ikki said before he ran off before Samantha could stop him.

'Oh god! Why did she have to trick him into saying all that?!' Samantha thought with her body really feeling warm when she felt embarrassed from head to toe… but oddly felt a bit… giddy from what Ikki said about how simple it would be to get his attention from a single gesture. 'He didn't even realize he was making things worse.'

Meanwhile with Metabee…

He was indeed thinking on some things, mainly from what Peppercat said about the kiss and how he was suppose to help Samantha or Ikki make the first move… and he was reminded from what Oceana said about Peppercat being jealous… could… Peppercat actually like Metabee?

'Hmm...nah, that's crazy...right?'

"What's right?" Metabee heard which made him squeal a bit when he didn't expect not only someone to speak to him like that but to hear Peppercat's voice behind him which made him look back while he looked upset.

"P-Pepcat! Don't sneak up on a bot when he's thinking! You nearly gave me a Medal attack!" Metabee said while he pants for breath which made Peppercat blink a few times before she just shrugged.

"Alright, anyway I made my choice on who to back for the bet, but just to be clear, do you agree or not… remember if you win you can have me do any one thing that you want as long as its within reason." Peppercat said while she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, of course I do." he spoke patting his chest. "And I'm in."

"Great… then I'll be backing… Ikki." Peppercat surprisingly says with an amused tone to her voice.

"Ikki? For real?"

"Yup, for real… simply put I don't care if I win or lose per say since I want to see how well Ikki and Samantha do together, but that doesn't mean I won't make it easy for you, I mean I helped Samantha know that she has a crush on Ikki now so you can consider this an easy mode for you if you want… though that could change if you don't have some kind of tact." Peppercat said while she had an amused look in her optics from the look on Metabee's face.

"Alright, I can still work with this no prob."

"Great… just remember though… if I win and Ikki does something then you'll have to give me a kiss in front of everyone of your own will… and it doesn't have to be now… but at the finals and when we win it." Peppercat said before she walked away from Metabee. "Oh and Samantha is that way if you are wondering where she is." Peppercat said while she points to where Samantha was.

"Alright, just you wait, I'm gonna get those two holding hands before you know it."

Peppercat giggles before she gave Metabee an air kiss of sorts when she used her hand to emphasise it. "Can't wait… see you later Metabee." Peppercat said before she walked away with an amused look in her eyes.

He blinked and felt his face heats up from the gesture.

Time then passed with Ikki getting the ice pack back to Samantha and he had passed it to her. "Here Samantha, this should help."

Samantha blushed a bit from that but to keep Ikki from finding out that she had no issues she took the ice pack and placed it on her head. "Thanks."

"No problem, I hope it does the trick."

Samantha was quiet for a bit after that while she keeps the ice pack on her head while Ikki sat next to Samantha.

"If you need anything just let me know, consider me your personal attendant right now." Ikki said while he smiles at Samantha.

'Hmm, personal attendant huh….that gives me an idea.' Samantha thought while Ikki was unaware of what Samantha was planning.

Time then passed a bit before 2 hours pass and everyone heard Crisy's voice over the speakers.

"Alright folks! It's time to move on to the next stage!"

A moment later the stage raised from the ground again… however this time it looked different with a pseudo rocky area of sorts.

"Now listen up folks! To keep things fresh we are switching stage terrains up to help spice things up! For this terrain by not only allowing flight type Medabots to strut their stuff by using the added cover for quick turnarounds and for ranged types to get good areas to aim from so if you have ranged or flight parts then bring them out to take advantage of this stages setup! Does anyone have questions about the stage!?" Cristy said with an excited tone to her voice.

No one raised a hand or spoke up for a couple minutes.

Cristy nods her head before she took a deep breath so she could continue speaking. "Now let's get the first match started! Contestants Ikki and Samantha! Are you both ready!? Have your parts set up to be optimized for this kind of field!?" Cristy said while she and everyone looked over to see that Peppercat, after swapping arm parts with Metabee, had also changed her leg parts to the Phoenix leg parts and was floating in the air while Metabee had a confident tone to his voice when he punched his fist into his free hand.

"Oh yeah! We're ready to kick Metabutt!" Metabee said before he starts to approach the stage. "You ready Pepcat!?" Metabee said with a confident tone to his voice.

"I was born ready." she nodded.

Ikki looked at Samantha before he gave her a concerned look. "Hey Samantha if you still don't feel better then try and relax, Metabee and I will cover for Peppercat while you recover." Ikki said while he had a confident grin on his face.

"Oh please, me and Peppercat can keep on going."

Ikki nods at that before he looks at Metabee. "Alright Metabee! Let's go all out and end this match fast!" Ikki said which made Metabee fist pump the air.

"Ikki I always go all out!" Metabee said with a pumped up voice while Cristy sweat drops when she thought she saw fire coming from Ikki and Metabee's eyes.

"R-Right… anyway here are the opponents!" Cristy said before the opponents came on stage and when introductions were over, time passed to much later after Metabee and Peppercat charged at the Medabot opponents.

(Later)

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER! Metabee and Peppercat win the Robattle!" Mr. Referee said while Metabee dusts his hands off after the fight while his opponents were both TKOed while he looks at Peppercat.

"Thanks for the assists Pepcat!" Metabee called while Peppercat lowers to the ground while their opponents were got off stage.

"It was no problem, it was actually easier than the last."

"Yeah, bit of a let down for a second round. I gotta say though that you really did well with those legs, guess the training really helped huh?" Metabee said before Peppercat got a bit of a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh so you were paying attention to me… guess I must be doing something right to get you to not look at Oceana and what not…" Brass teasingly said before she starts to float away from Metabee.

"What? H-Hey! It's not like that!" he blushed.

"Oh really? Guess I'm not doing well then with getting you to notice me, guess I'll need to try harder later. Don't forget our bet as well you help Samantha and I help Ikki with getting them together, first to make the romantic act wins." Peppercat said before she floats away before Metabee could speak up.

Metabee had a bright blush on his face and had trouble making words before he grumbles before he followed Peppercat off stage while Samantha was congratulating Peppercat on the win.

"Nice job Peppercat, keep this up and the prize is ours in no time flat!" Samantha said while she grins at Peppercat with a proud look in her eyes while Ikki, after looking at Metabee, said this when he saw Metabee's blushing face.

"Err… Metabee? You ok?" Ikki asked when he wondered what was going on. First Samantha now Metabee… what was going on?

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your face is beet red right now somehow." Ikki said with a half lidded look on his face while he points his Metawatch at Metabee and the shine on the watch had a mirror like effect and Metabee saw his red face on the watch.

"T-That's just because it's hot in here!"

Ikki had a raised eyebrow and just gave him a more half lidded look. "Unless you got hit in the face with flamethrower then I doubt you can feel hot right now, I mean you're a Medabot and last I checked you guys have programming to dull low temperatures so they won't get in the way of battling." Ikki said while he gave Metabee a raised eyebrow again.

"J-Just drop it!" he sputtered before walking past Ikki.

"Oh come on I'm just worried about you, you need to be in top form for the next round otherwise it will be just like with what happened to us before we lost to Koji and Sumilidon before we got that rematch, I mean I am your Medafighter after all… don't you trust me by now?" Ikki said when he stopped walking and… actually sounded depressed a bit.

"Of course I trust you Ikki, it's just...hard to say." Metabee said after he stopped walking as well.

"Oh really? Well how do you know its hard? At the very least I can listen if you want to talk I won't force you, but remember that we got fights to win so we can make things up to Samantha and Peppercat. I'll be sitting where I usually will so see ya." Ikki said while he walked by Metabee with his hands in his pockets while he still sounded a bit down.

'Aw come on, now he's guilt tripping me? Not cool.' Metabee thought and after a moment of internal struggle… he growled and said this when he walked to Ikki.

"Oh fine! I'll spill it but not here in front of everyone!" Metabee said before he rushed by Ikki with a fast walking pace and he had a brighter blush on his face as well.

'Heh heh, nailed it.'

A couple minutes later with Ikki and Metabee in the mens restroom and after Metabee checked the stalls and outside of the restroom to make sure no one was approaching anytime soon looks at Ikki and had a serious look on his face.

"Alright… so you want to know what's bugging me fine, but I want your word that unless I give you permission, you are to not tell anyone! Break that and I'll destroy your gaming system back home and lack of parts for me be damned it will be worth it!" Metabee said while looking Ikki in the eyes that showed that Metabee was 100% serious about the threat.

Ikki gulped hearing that and nodded. "Sure, my lips are sealed."

"Alright…" Metabee said before he glanced outside the door again to be safe before he looked back to Ikki again. "You can laugh if you want, but I think Peppercat actually has a thing for me and is not just messing with my head… remember what Oceana said about her being jealous?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I'll be honest… Peppercat made a bet with me to see if we could get you and Samantha together romantically, and oddly enough she said she would back you of all people and me for Samantha. And the bet was that if you made the first move, I would have to kiss Peppercat in front of everyone and if I won and Samantha made the first move, then Peppercat would owe me one, but oddly enough she didn't seemed worried about winning or losing and she's been teasing me with things that only couples should do…. And the worse part is I keep thinking about her more and more thanks to that and I don't know what to do..." Metabee said while he looked like he was losing it right now while he held his head from the raw confusion right now...

"Wait, you two did what?" blushed Ikki with wide eyes.

"Hey she's the one who started it! And besides you're the dating expert for going on a date before right? Well what do you think? Does Peppercat actually like me like me as you like Karin or is Samantha acting odd around you and seems to be acting odd when you are around?" Metabee said while he pretty much lost it and was trying to get answers while Metabee remembered Ikki talking about his *experience* and was hoping Ikki could actually help him.

Ikki gulped and looked away while feeling like a cornered rat.

"Come on man! I told you what was wrong with me so I'm doing a rare thing by actually begging you for advice! Oh please romance master Ikki!" Metabee said while quickly getting on his hands and knees and bowing to Ikki much to the human's shock that Metabee would actually beg him like this… oh wow Metabee must be grasping at straws looking for help from Ikki.

Then again he did boast about going on dates before so he dug his own grave by doing that.

"Uh...well...the thing is….I lied!" Ikki blurted out in shame.

Metabee blinked a few times before he looks up at Ikki. "Huh?... lied?" Metabee said while hoping he heard wrong.

"Yeah, I've never been on a date before."

"W-What about that time with Erika when we went to that amusement park? Granted it may not seem like it but wasn't that a date… all things considering?... and yet you… never… and I just..." Metabee said while trying to keep calm since he just blurt out the bet, Peppercat seeming to like him, pretty much everything bugging him right now which caused Metabee to fall fully onto his front while dully muttering this. "G-Go ahead… laugh at me, I'm a fool anyway for falling for that bluff of yours…" Metabee said in a tone of defeat right now.

"I'm sorry Metabee, I was nervous and wanted to feel like I knew what I was saying."

Metabee didn't move for a moment before Ikki heard his voice. "What do I do then? I can fight my way through anything, but something like this has me stumped same for you if Peppercat actually talks you into doing something with Samantha, whats next? Peppercat making a bet that if I did anything with her, Samantha would have to kiss you or something?" Metabee said while he sat up while back in the arena, Samantha sneezed which confused her and wondered if she was actually coming down with something before the scene went back to the restroom with Ikki and Metabee in it.

"Sorry Metabee, I don't know what to say."

However Metabee seemed to have some kind of epiphany when he had a shocked look on his face. "H-Hold on… now that I think about it… oh why didn't I see that!" Metabee said while he got up fast while Ikki had a shocked look on his face.

"W-What?" Ikki said before Metabee looks at him.

"What if Peppercat is making a bet with Samantha to do what I just said? I mean think about it… why make a bet for me to support Samantha and she supports you? If she wins I would have to kiss her and if that bet went with what Peppercat and Samantha made if they made a bet… wouldn't Samantha have to kiss you if I kiss Peppercat!?" Metabee said when things were oddly clicking for him, the odd situation, the bet which confused Metabee… everything!

"...holy crap!" cried out Ikki with wide eyes and a blush.

"Yeah, though what now? I made that bet and even if we do come clean about figuring it out and Peppercat comes clean as well, what's to stop her from trying to talk you into doing anything with Samantha? Either way she would win in a sense because if I lose I would have to kiss her either way which would cause Samantha to do that! It's a freaking loop where I lose either way because she would probably mess with me into just giving her a kiss on the cheek at least!" Metabee said while he had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh man, what a sneaky bot."

"Yeah… oh wow… never been this messed up in my head before and for some reason I'm starting to think it's not too bad if I kiss her… UGH! I don't know what to do!" Metabee said while Ikki's eyes widen in shock… was Metabee actually falling for Peppercat instead of Oceana?

"Metabee? I think you're starting to get a crush on her."

"Huh!? Are you kidding me!? She's manipulating me and by proxy you! I mean in the end if she wins you get kissed by Samantha and if Peppercat is manipulating Samantha into getting a crush of her own on you, you may get kissed on the lips! You fine with that!?"

Ikki turned bright red imagining him and Samantha kissing and went silent.

After a moment, Metabee just said this. "We're doomed aren't we? Maybe I should just get it over with so I can catch her off guard at least." Metabee said while looking at the ground.

"Aw come on, you mean you're giving up?"

"Well what about you huh? If I am right about all of this, what's to stop you from kissing Samantha if Peppercat talks you into it? I bet you would like it since it would be a kiss with a person you know at least." Metabee said while giving Ikki a half lidded look.

Ikki blushed more and sputtered out incoherent babbling.

"I knew it… well see you Ikki, might as well get this over with so we won't have to deal with all this manipulating." Metabee said before he starts walking towards the restroom door.

"Metabee wait!" he cried out putting a hand on the bot's shoulder.

Metabee stopped walking before he looks at Ikki to see what he would say or do to stop him from just giving up.

"What if we turned the tables on them?"

Metabee blinked at that before he had a confused look on his face. "Huh? turn the tables? What do you mean?" Metabee asked when he wondered where Ikki was going with this.

"I mean we try to go around and sweep them off their feet."

"HUH!? how is that any different then giving up!?" Metabee asked with a greatly confused tone to his voice while he really was wondering where Ikki was going with this.

"Because if we just give up, then they might hold it over our heads for the rest of our life. Is that what you want?"

"Then what do you suggest that we do then? I mean if you make the first move for even a simple gesture that means Peppercat automatically wins or do you have an idea to get Samantha to make the first move?" Metabee asked with a curious tone to his voice since if Ikki made the first move, Peppercat would win and get a kiss from Metabee most likely which would loop to Samantha having to kiss Ikki and if Samantha won, Peppercat would have most likely settled for having Metabee kiss her and knowing how Samantha would react if Peppercat taunts her, she would most likely kiss Ikki to prove Peppercat wrong.

"As a matter of fact I Do." Ikki said with a grin on his face.

Metabee had a greatly confused look on his face before the scene went to a bit later to show Ikki and Metabee walking back to Samantha and Peppercat after a few matches pass before the duo noticed them.

"About time! I was beginning to think you were the one who was sick and Peppercat and I would have to deal with our matches." Samantha said with a raised eyebrow while Peppercat looks at Metabee when he seemed... off...

"Metabee? you alright?" Peppercat asked with a somewhat worried tone.

"Uh? Oh yeah yeah, just fine." he nodded.

Peppercat blinks at that while she wondered why he responded like that while Samantha looks at Ikki to see if he felt the same thing.

"So are you ready to get this party started or what?"

Ikki in turn had a thoughtful look on his face before he decided to start the reverse psychology plan and hoped Metabee would follow along. "Oh yeah... especially with you here backing me."

"Huh?" Samantha let out, because it sounded like there was a hidden meaning with what he said.

"Just saying I'm glad your my tag partner for this, I mean true it was forced at first but I'm having fun so I guess I should say thanks, plenty of food, drinks, and dancing, if things were different I would think this would be like some kind of date if it was anyone else but I know you don't like me so I know it's not one." Ikki said with a grin on his face.

Samantha looked at Ikki in shock and felt her face heat up with Metabee walking over to Peppercat and grabbed her hands.

"Yeah, if we're this much of a great team for a tournament, maybe we should do it more when we're done."

Peppercat blinks in surprise from Metabee grabbing her hands and blushed a little from what Metabee said. "M-Maybe... we should see how well we do in the later rounds before we think about what to do after." Peppercat said while she tried to calm down while Metabee gave her an intense look like he was concentrating on something on Peppercat which made her blush a bit more. 'Wow, he's really serious when he looks like that.'

Ikki then looked to the stage before he asked this. "So Samantha, did Metabee and I miss anyone interesting in the last couple matches?" Ikki asked while he walked closer to Samantha with a smile on his face.

"Uh...n-no, nothing real big."

"I see..." Ikki said before he got a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey Samantha, why don't we take the time we have before the next round and talk strategy, I'm sure with your excellent battling experience we can get by anything." Ikki said with a grin on his face when he stands next to Samantha.

"U-Uh, s-sure, I guess." she replied while blushing more when he got closer.

'J-Just what is going on with Ikki? first he left to talk with Metabee now he's acting all friendly with me...' Samantha thought while she took a few glances at Ikki while wondering what is going on in his head.

'Alright, seems like I caught her off guard, it's working.'

Meanwhile with Metabee...

"So... were you serious about that whole bet thing and if I win I can have you do one thing that I want?... anything I shouldn't do just so we can have some ground rules?" Metabee asked while he stood near Peppercat.

"Uh...well nothing too extreme, or too embarrassing."

"Makes sense... hmmm... well... how about after this if I win... we go on a date?" Metabee asked while he crossed his arms near Peppercat.

"What?!" she let out with wide eyes in surprise.

"Well you did say nothing too extreme or too embarrassing and I do need the experience so why not to that if I win? You would get more if I win anyway, and you would still win if you get Ikki to do something so why not make it easy for all of us?" Metabee said while he shrugged his shoulders while Peppercat blushed more. 'Wow, she's really turning red.'

'W-What has gotten into Metabee? Earlier he was the one blushing and what not now he's the one trying things." Peppercat thought while she tried to think of something to say but failed to do so and just touched her index fingers together a few times when she felt oddly shy, guess she was not so good with being on the defensive.

'Wow, that's REAL cute.' thought Metabee seeing her poke her fingers together.

Time then passed to a bit with Erika and Hannah winning their match pretty easily while Karin was trying to cheer up Koji again since he and Karin were not able to do much now thanks to his phobia of bugs.

"Oh man… can't believe I don't have a grip on that fear of mine… and now we pretty much miss out on half the fun here…. Sorry Karin." Koji said while Sumilidon pats Koji on his back to try and cheer him up.

"It's alright Koji, things like that happen." she smiled.

Koji in turn did smile a little and for a few minutes felt a bit better before he looked around and saw Ikki and Metabee nearby acting oddly friendly with Samantha and Peppercat respectively. "Huh… I maybe imagining things, but don't you think Ikki is acting oddly friendly with Samantha? Thought they were frenemies or something from what I heard." Koji said while Ikki brought Samantha another drink while he had a smile on his face when he gave it to her.

"Maybe they're just trying to get along without fighting. I think it looks cute." giggled Karin.

Koji then had a light bulb go off in his head before he stood up and with a quick grip of Sumilidon's head which surprised the Medabot, he ran off after saying this. "Hey Karin, I'll be right back, I'll get you a drink when I get back!" Koji said before he ran off while Karin and Neutranurse, who kept quite through the whole thing, blink a few times and looked to one another.

"Huh. I wonder what is wrong with Koji? Think I should scan him to see if he is Bipolar later?" Neutranurse said when she felt a bit worried for Koji cheering up so fast like that.

"No, let's leave him be for now."

Meanwhile with Koji and Sumilidon…

Koji got Sumilidon a pretty good distance away from everyone before he sets Sumilidon down on the ground gently. "Sorry about that Sumilidon, but I think I found a way to make this loss here actually worth something if you'll hear me out, should help greatly with me getting together with Karin if it works, but did you notice how friendly Ikki and Metabee were with Samantha and Peppercat? Well what if we help Ikki and Metabee with getting their attention or help Samantha and Peppercat with getting Ikki and Metabee to notice them more? It would be perfect to get Ikki away from Karin and I can take my time to wow Karin after." Koji said after he pats down Sumilidon for dust and what not.

"So you want to play matchmaker?"

Koji grins at Sumilidon when he stood up. "And is that wrong? I mean I'm not the one being friendly to Samantha, Ikki is, same with Metabee and Peppercat, you can think of me like the modern day cupid, and it should be a double whammy with Karin if she hears about this afterwords and thinks about how romantic I can be for helping a pair of people and Medabots get together… though the real question is WHO to help before I think of how to help, Samantha seems like she would be stubborn and would be hard to help but Ikki may give me trouble because of how stubborn he can be when it comes to getting help in general… and you may have trouble if Metabee gives you issues and we have no idea what Peppercat thinks… what do you think Sumilidon? " Koji said with a thoughtful look on his face when he wondered just how to help and who to help would be the best question.

"I say go with what you think is best and I'll be there to help as best as I can Koji." he nodded.

"Alright just to make things simple then, why not help both but make sure we are careful. For example while I'm helping Samantha if she's away from Ikki, you can help Metabee or Peppercat if they are apart. And we could set up situations that can get them a bit… closer. Think you can be stealthy with those new parts Sumilidon?" Koji asked when a plan was forming in Koji's head right now.

"Can do Koji."

Koji nods before the scene went back to Ikki and Metabee when the finals of the second match were approaching after they got some things for Samantha and Peppercat.

Ikki got some food and drinks for Samantha while Metabee brought a chair over for Peppercat. "Here, watching fights like this when they get intense must give you an appetite right?" Ikki said with a kind smile on his face while he held a plate off food out for Samantha to take.

"Yeah, really big." she admitted without looking at him with her hands on her knees.

"Hmm? Something wrong? Did I get the wrong kind of food?" Ikki said when he sat next to Samantha and placed the plate on his lap before he looks at Samantha with a curious look on his face.

"N-No, it's fine, really." she spoke while grabbing the food to bite into it. 'Oh man, keep it together Samantha, quit being so shy!'

Ikki just smiles from seeing Samantha eat the food before he looked back to the match.

Metabee in the meantime got the chair to Peppercat before he set it up next to her. "Here, should be easier to see the match right?" Metabee said while he gestured for Peppercat to sit on the chair.

Peppercat blushed a bit before she went to sit on the chair and was able to see the stage better while Metabee stands next to her.

"Need anything else?" Metabee asked while he gave Peppercat a curious look to see if she needed anything.

"N-No, this is fine, thank you."

"No thanks are needed! A Medabot like me should make a female bot like you feel like a Queen for this event. We are a team after all and Partners in battle." Metabee said while he hits his chest once while he had a serious look in his eyes.

'Wow, is he doing this on purpose to get back at me? Well it's working.' thought Peppercat poking her fingers again without realizing.

Meanwhile with Koji and Sumilidon…

They kept a close eye on Ikki and Metabee, after getting Karin a drink first, and after a bit, Koji heard Ikki say he was going to the restroom and went over to Samantha while she was focused on the match but Koji saw she looked a bit off right now and wondered what she was thinking right now, but he had a plan to start when he spoke up near Samantha.

"Hey Samantha, seems Ikki is not here. You two have a fight?" Koji said to play off the matchmaking for a moment to help Samantha drop her guard so to speak.

"Huh? No, what's it to you?" she frowned.

"Well I could be wrong, but I think Ikki is being pretty friendly to you lately, a lot more than he would with other lady friends of his and you two could have argued or something which could have caused him to leave but I guess I was wrong, you two are tag teammates here after all so I guess even Ikki can learn how to appreciate other ladies who are interesting to him… maybe he could be developing a crush on you or something." Koji said while he had his hands behind his head and his elbows blocked his face a bit but thanks to the angle, he could peek through his arms to see how Samantha would react from here on out.

"S-Shut up!" she sputtered with a glare. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Maybe, but a bit of a tip before I leave, Ikki pretty much fell for Karin after a single meeting but they barely interact, but do you see him doing things like this with her? Food for thought while you eat the food Ikki got you…" Koji said before he starts walking away while he whistles a bit, he would wait a bit before he would start the next part but that would involve Ikki being near Samantha for that to happen.

Samantha was stunned and looked at the food and let that sink in. 'Wait...if he barely does stuff with Karin and likes her, but is doing all this for ME, then….holy crap!'

Koji grins when he looked back and saw the shocked look on Samantha's face and had this thought. 'Hehe seems this will be easier then I thought, hope Sumilidon is having the same luck.' Koji thought while the scene went to Sumilidon who was walking towards Peppercat after Metabee left to get a chair for himself so he could get a better look at the state.

When Sumilidon got near Peppercat, he got her attention. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Sumilidon simply said next to Peppercat while he looks at the stage to see the fighting Medabots.

"What are you doing here though?"

"Getting a closer look at the fight. That not an issue I hope." Sumilidon simply said while he keeps looking at the stage.

Peppercat raised an eyebrow, metaphorically, and could tell something was up.

"So, you and Metabee seem like you're getting along pretty well."

Peppercat blinks at that before she looks at Sumilidon. "Yes… what is it to you though? I mean no disrespect, but you were knocked out of the tournament so why ask if we are getting along out of the blue?"

Sumilidon took a moment to think on this before he tried something surprising. "Well considering how friendly you were with Metabee, I was just asking since it looks like you are the one making advances to him and he's now seemingly returning them, are you two planning on dating after this event is over?" Sumilidon asked while he keeps looking at the stage.

"...I don't know." she let out embarrassed while looking away.

"Sounds to me like it'd be a lost chance if you two didn't. After all, if things are going well, why not take it further?"

"W-Well… I…" Peppercat tried to say before she jolts when she heard Metabee's voice.

"Hey I'm back with the chair, I miss anything?" Metabee asked before he noticed Sumilidon. "Oh hey Sumilidon, you watching the fight up close?" Metabee said while he sets the chair up next to Peppercat.

"Indeed, but from the look of things it looks like the fight isn't going to last long with how poorly the second team is with their teamwork so I'm going back to Koji to see how he's doing." Sumilidon said before he starts walking back while he gave Peppercat a glancing look that Metabee didn't notice. 'Hopefully she takes my advice.'

Peppercat blushed more from the glance before she collects herself when Metabee looks at her.

"So… doing ok Pepcat?" Metabee asked while he climbed onto the chair to sit on it.

"Yeah, hunky dory." she replied without looking at him.

Metabee blinked a few times when he wondered what was going on before he looked back at the stage to see the match ending after a minute like Sumilidon said. "Man really not going to like that Sumilidon was taken out of the contest so early, seems like there are not enough good fighting Medabots here." Metabee said while he could count a small number of good fighters.

Peppercat and Himself for obvious reasons…

Weaver and Onimusha since they were able to win their matches pretty fast and could be a good challenge later down the line.

Brass and Oceana when they had some surprisingly good teamwork, and while there was a few others, they didn't have the same teamwork they did apparently so this event may go by quickly.

"We might end up winning this with a slam dunk." he joked.

"Oh really?" Metabee heard which made him jolt before he and Peppercat looks to see Onimusha and Weaver near them.

"Oh uh… hey…" Metabee said when he didn't expect them to be here.

"Hello. sorry for our surprise introduction but considering that I didn't want to risk frightening that poor boy from earlier if he happened to be nearby, we waited for Sumilidon to leave." Weaver said before she looks around to make sure Koji wasn't nearby.

"Yeah, Koji gets the creeps from bugs, but he's nowhere near."

"Good, and sorry for not introducing ourselves properly but we had to leave to keep that Koji boy from having a heart attack… he should really man up and at least tolerate bug type Medabots." Onimusha said with a deep tone to his voice.

"Indeed, though considering we get to talk with these two, it would seem we have a good moment here, believe it or not I'm a fan of yours since you have a high win record among newbie Medabots." Weaver said while she looks at Metabee.

"Heh, well I am pretty good, makes sense I'd have fans." he praised himself.

"Try and not get too cocky Metabee, we're still in this tournament to win it, though I will say I am a fan of Peppercat here since she is an experienced Medabot with a high win record, truly impressive for a bot of your type with a lack of defense I hear." Onimusha said while he gave Peppercat a slightly impressed look.

"Well it helps when I have a great partner, Samantha is one for winning."

"True, and if I am honest, you do seem like a beautiful Medabot as well, though considering you have a Queen Medal from what I heard and I have a Knight Medal, it would make sense for me to be well mannered around you." Onimusha said while Weaver giggles a bit since Onimusha was way too honest to a fault from that.

"Wow, I can't tell if you're praising her or trying to hit on her." remarked Metabee with a deadpan.

"Well I won't lie, I find her attractive, especially with the way she moves in battle like a graceful Lioness charging her prey." Onimusha said when he looks at Metabee with a serious look in his eyes.

That made Metabee frown and cross his arms while feeling slightly irked. "Yeah well, to me she's like a graceful...uh...um…."

Onimusha shook his head at Metabee's lack of tack before he looks to see how Peppercat was doing though all of this. Turns out she had a slight blush on her face while Onimusha walked to her, took her hand and said this after he leaned down and seemed to kiss Peppercat's hand. "No hard feelings on who wins and loses when our match comes up milady?"

"Uh...sure, no prob." she answered with Metabee feeling his eye twitch.

"Very well, Come Weaver, let's go back to Emerald and Lillum so we can talk strategy and give it our all in or up and coming fight." Onimusha said before he starts walking away while Weaver giggles a bit before she looks at Peppercat.

"Seems you have two Medabots interested in you… I wonder how this will turn out on the day of romance." Weaver said before she walked away with an amused look in her optics.

Peppercat blushed brightly from that before she looks to Metabee to see how he would take that info.

"Why that no good jerk. Acting all nice like that, why I oughta…" he mumbled with a shaking fist.

Peppercat blinks at that before giggling a little. "Why Metabee, you almost sound jealous right now."

"What?! I ain't jealous! Just...on guard!"

"Oh really? Well considering how nice he seems, if he sticks around and shows he is strong I may consider letting him take me out if he's serious and you're not with that whole date thing." Peppercat said while she looked away from Metabee for a moment and tried to turn things around in her favor by making him more jealous.

"Oh yeah?" he grabbed her and made her face him. "Then I'll make it clear. When we win this thing and get that sweet prize, I'm gonna take you out on a date you'll never forget."

Peppercat got surprised from the action and blushed from what Metabee said before she looked away. "Oh I don't know… you can say things but that's all talk, got anything to back that up?" Peppercat taunts while Samantha, after finishing her meal was walking towards Peppercat and was greatly surprised at what she was seeing with Metabee holding Peppercat and from the sound of things it sounded like Peppercat was trying to get Metabee to kiss her as proof or something...

"You want proof? Here's proof, and it's something I'll give you on it." he replied before his face moved towards hers.

Samantha's eyes widen in shock before she tried to move to stop Metabee but before she could, she tripped on something which made her stumble before she look up to see Metabee actually kissing Peppercat which made the sound of glass shattering in Samantha's mind when she felt her jaw drop while she silently watched what was going on for a minute straight.

'OH MY GOD!' thought Peppercat with wide eyes.

Metabee pulled away after a minute and said this with a triumphant, but blushing face. "Ha!, how do you like that!?" Metabee said while Samantha's jaw dropped more when she realized that she just lost the bet… and would have to kiss Ikki after the final match!

"You...you...with me." Peppercat muttered when she had a hard time finding words to say.

"Huh? What are you trying to say?" Metabee asked when he leaned in a bit to get a better grasp of what Peppercat is trying to say.

"You….KISSED me!"

"Well yeah I did, you wanted proof that I was serious and there you go." Metabee said while he crossed his arms.

And like that, Peppercat wobbled before fainting.

"PEPPERCAT!" Samantha called out with worry which made Metabee jolt when he saw Samantha run up to Peppercat and made sure she wouldn't fall from her seat.

"Hey, when did you show up?"

"Just now when I saw you plant a kiss on Peppercat!" Samantha said while she had Peppercat lean back in her seat while she had a blush on her face. "I can't believe you!"

"Hey she was asking for it when she wanted serious proof and what better then something like that?" Metabee said while he gave Samantha a raised eyebrow.

"I mean you pretty much screwed me over!"

Metabee feigning ignorance, though surprised if this was going where he thought it was going just raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, what do you mean? I mean it's not like if I kissed Peppercat you would have to kiss Ikki right?" Metabee asked while he gave Samantha a raised eyebrow.

She turned beet red and gulped while sputtering out gibberish from embarrassment.

Metabee blinked a that before he got a surprised look on his face when he was actually right. "Seriously?" Metabee simply asked the embarrassed Medafighter.

"Yes! I have to do it now that you kissed her!"

"Seriously!?" Samantha shockingly heard from behind Peppercat which made Samantha jolt when she looked behind Peppercat when she saw Ikki behind Peppercat.

"Ah...ah...ah…"Samantha stuttered while she had wide eyes that looked at Ikki in shock and had the mother of all blushes before she surprised Ikki and Metabee when she to faints as well and fell forward so that her head rests on Peppercat's legs.

Metabee sweatdrops before he looks at Ikki. "So… uh… want to pretend that they just dreamt up what just happened or be honest?" Metabee asked while he made sure Samantha wouldn't fall on the floor.

"I...don't really know."

(Later…)

Samantha starts to come to an unknown time later and groans while she held her head. "Oh… wow that was some dream." Samantha said before she heard Metabee's voice.

"It wasn't a dream Samantha." Metabee said which made Samantha jolt before she looked over to see Metabee… holding a old smoking pipe and pretending to smoke from it for most likely comical effect.

"W-What?" she blinked more bewildered than shocked.

"Like I said, it wasn't a dream, we are nearing the end of the second round and you are the second to come to, Peppercat is over there and from what you said and what Pepcat filled us in on was that you have to kiss Ikki after the finals since you lost that bet that you made with her." Metabee said while pointing to Peppercat and a blushing Ikki who sat nearby. "So everything you saw really happened before you fainted."

Samantha blushed more before she looks down to the ground while Ikki rubbed the back of his head from how awkward it was while Peppercat just blushed and keeps pushing her index fingers together.

"So, you gonna try and deny it?" teased Metabee.

Samantha looked more and more embarrassed which caused Ikki to look to Metabee and tries to help Samanha.

"Easy Metabee, bet or not we can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to." Ikki said when he walked to Metabee and stood next to the Medabot. "Sorry Samantha… kind of my idea to do some kind of reverse psychology but it seems to work too well."

"Wait...does that mean you….know?"

"Well… sorta, it… kind of went like this…" Ikki said before he starts to come clean about everything from when they went to the restroom to now.

"... So… in a sense Metabee and I were trying to see what was up, but because of Peppercat being pretty forceful that kind of blew up in our faces thanks to Metabee's stubbornness to get what he wants." Ikki said while he looked regretful about causing Samantha worry.

"I ain't stubborn." muttered Metabee.

Ikki just bopped Metabee on the head lightly before he looks at Samantha. "So… is there any way we can make this up to you two? After you fainted I was really worried believe it or not."

Samantha surprisingly blushed at that before she mumbles something which confused everyone a little.

"Huh?... you say something?" Metabee said with a raised eyebrow before she looks at Metabee.

"Oh shut it you tin can!" Samantha said with a pissed off look on her face which made Metabee jolt before she looks at Ikki with a serious look on her face.

Ikki gulps at the look before he got this out. "Uh… yes?" Ikki said before Samantha walks up to Ikki and with a quick motion placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Ikki, if you are serious about making this up to me… then you better make do on that AFTER this tournament is over by taking me out for a good meal or something and nothing easy like fast food… Understand?" Samantha said while her grip on Ikki's shoulder got to slightly painful levels while Samantha had a blush on her face…. Did she just ask Ikki out or something?

"R-Really?" he asked in surprise. "You mean you're not gonna get angry at me?"

Samantha just raised an eyebrow before she gave Ikki a rhetorical question. "Do you want me to get angry with you? Because that can be an option." Samantha said while she had a slight growl to her voice.

"No thank you." he spoke up quickly with his hands up.

"Good… you can consider this a date if you want, but there will be a few ground rules that I will go over… break them and I break you… Understand?" Samantha said before she cracks her knuckles a few times to show that it would be a very bad idea to disobey Samantha right now.

"Crystal." he gulped nervously.

"Good, but I am a person who keeps her word, if we win this then better expect a kiss from me, but if we lose then don't even try asking for one." Samantha said while she blushed brightly while she tries to act tough right now.

Ikki nodded while Metabee gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't think your out of this Metabee! Considering you did plant those nonexistent robotic lips on Peppercat, you better take responsibility and take her on a date or so help me I'll make Ikki give me all of the parts he has and scatter them all around town for you two to hunt for." Samantha said while she gave Metabee a look that showed she was serious about that.

"Metabee take responsibility!" spoke up Ikki quickly.

Metabee, who gulped a bit, said this with his hands up in defense. "R-Right… H-Hey Pe-Pepcat… got a place in mind to go to after this is over?" Metabee said while he quickly looked to Peppercat with a nervous look on his face.

"Well...maybe a simple walk along the river while the sunset's out."

"D-Deal!" Metabee said while Samantha looks at Peppercat.

"Is that all you want Peppercat?" Samantha asked with a kind tone in her voice.

"Yes, I'm not very petty and feel it should be enough."

"Well if you're sure. then I guess it's alright, though considering things you may want to think of other things to do if you find something interesting later." Samantha said before she looked at the stage. "So we at the end of the second round?" Samantha asked which caused Ikki to nod.

"Y-Yeah, the final match is about to start." Ikki said while he tried to calm down.

"Good, then keep your head in the game and don't slip up, got it?"

Ikki gulped before he nods his head at Samantha before the final match was underway…

(Later…)

The Final match wasn't too eventful unfortunately which left a bit of a sour taste in Samantha's mouth while she ate her food, she wasn't in the mood to dance right now and hoped the next round will be more eventful then the second with the more interesting fighters being there.

"Look on the bright side, we won." spoke up Ikki nervously.

"Yeah, but we need to focus on here on out since the fights will get harder." Samantha said with a serious tone to her voice. "Which means one slip up and we're hosed."

"R-Right." Ikki said before the scene went to much later after everyone got fed, danced, and everything before the stage was shifted again to be half water half Grassland.

"Alright everyone this field should be self explanatory but I'll explain anyway, the water field will allow water based Medabots to do their own thing while the field will give plenty of land for land based Medabots to show what they can do… now let's start the third round in full force!" Cristy said which caused many to cheer before Ikki and Samantha followed Metabee and Peppercat on stage… unfortunately for the opponent who used water based parts, Peppercat was able to zap them in the water easily which caused Samantha to facepalm when they won in record time, maybe she was just overestimating many people here. "Uh...and that ends this first fight for the 3rd round folks!"

Time then passed to much later with the rounds passing by with the finals approaching fast with fights being pretty easy except for Onimusha, Weaver, Brass, and Oceana working hard as well until there was 4 teams left.

One was Ikki and Samantha. next was Emerald and Lillum. The other was Erika and Hannah, and finally was a tag team who managed to get lucky with their last opponents and looked nervous.

"Alright! We have our top four people so instead of a normal finals, we have decided to mix things up by making this last fight a battle Royale! Winner take all in this final fight! Any Questions everyone?" Cristy said while she grins at everyone in the room.

None of them raised their hands.

"ALRIGHT! AND FOR THIS FINAL FIGHT WE HAVE A UNIQUE STAGE TO USE! EVERYONE PLEASE LEAVE THE FLOOR AND HEAD ON TO THE STAND!" Cristy said which made everyone blink in confusion before everyone left the floor and to everyone's shock, the entire floor except for near the stands shifts and changes to show very wide field with large see through walls in front of the people in the stands.

It looked like it was a mix of water on the outer part and some water in the center.

Rocky terrain was near the middle and grassy terrain was near the watery sections.

Finally the starting stage was right smack dab in the middle of the field… all in all it looked like a Medafighters dream stage with how it was set up.

"Whoa!" Ikki said with an impressed tone to his voice.

"You can say that again." Emerald said near Ikki when he and Lillum approach Ikki and Samantha.

"Hey you two, sorry for not saying this before but since this fight is unique, I just want to say good luck and no hard feelings on if either team wins or loses." Emerald said while he held a hand out for Ikki to shake.

Ikki in turn grins before he shakes Emerald's hand while Lillum held her hand out for Samantha to shake while she had a smile on her face. "Good luck Samantha." Lillum said while she waits for Samantha to shake her hand.

"You're gonna need it against us." she smirked shaking the woman's hand.

Lillum giggles at that before Erika and Hannah approached the four.

"Hey guys, sorry we couldn't talk much during the event but Hannah and I had to talk strategy for each match." Erika said while Hannah giggles at that.

"Yeah, unlike when we started I think we got a good synergy going for us." Hannah said which made Emerald chuckle.

"I see, well good luck ladies, may the best team win." Emerald said while he held his hands out for Erika and Hannah to shake.

Both of them shook his hands with smiles.

A few minutes later, and all the teams were in separate corners while Cristy stands on the initial small stage in the center of the bigger stage. "Alright everyone! Now the moment you all have been waiting for! Once Mr. Referee counts down from 10 the match will start!" Cristy said before Mr. Referee came down from the sky in his Cupid outfit again on wires connecting to the ceiling which made Metabee and a few other people shudder.

"I Mr. Referee will be the official referee of this four way final Robattle! All contestants ready!?" Mr. Referee said while he had his bow and arrow aimed up while looking at all four teams.

All the Medafighter and the Medabots nod in agreement before Mr. Referee shouts this line.

"VERY WELL! ALL FIGHTERS! ROBATTLE!" Mr. Referee shouts while he fired the arrow… which ironically hit a light in the ceiling which made Mr. Referee jolt while Cristy knocked him upside the head.

"You owe us a new light after this for that." Cristy said before glaring at Mr. Referee.

"Apologies, I got a bit caught up in the moment."

Everyone sweatdrops before Cristy looks to the fighters who were a bit surprised from the light breaking. "Well what are you all waiting for? A repairman? Get to fighting!" Cristy yelled which made the Medabots and Medafighters jolt before they each ran to one another and considering how things are it would be hard to tell who would fight who in this stage which was designed to make it hard to tell directions with the high rocky terrain.

Metabee ran beside Peppercat before he looks at her. "So out of everyone here who do you think will be the toughest to take out?" Metabee asked while he keeps an eye and his horn missiles at the ready so they won't get jumped before the duo plus Ikki and Samantha who followed after Metabee and Peppercat heard an explosion, seems one team was battling another already.

"Emerald and Lillum if I had to guess."

"Yeah, Onimusha barely used his weapon and besides Weaver switching from a spider like form to a Butterfly like one, they didn't have to do much so they are mainly unknowns, just wonder who's fighting over there." Metabee said before Peppercat tackles Metabee out of the way when a rain of bullets hailed down on them before Ikki notice Brass approaching with Oceana, followed by Erika and Hannah.

"Hey you guys, looks like your fighting us now." Erika said with a grin on her face while Oceana got next to Brass with an arm fin at the ready.

"That just means we can get some payback! Go get 'em Peppercat!" called Samantha.

Peppercat got off Metabee before she charged Oceana with her ice based arm at the ready while she took aim with the arm she borrowed from Metabee and took aim just in case Oceana had any tricks up her sleeves.

Brass in turn got in front of Oceana and opened fire with her gun arm while Oceana jumped over Brass and did the same thing which caused Peppercat to jump back a bit while Metabee go up to his feet.

Ikki in turn quickly thinks before he had this idea. "Metabee! Aim your horn missiles in front of you towards the ground but not too close to damage yourself!" Ikki called out much to everyone's confusion.

"Huh? You sure? Well if you say so!" Metabee said before he aimed his horn missiles at the ground past Peppercat as well before he fired and a moment later, the missiles hit the ground between peppercat who jumped back to be safe before the missiles hit the ground and a moment later the explosions happened a lot of dust was kicked up as a result.

"Oh no, I can't see!" called Brass.

"Don't worry! They can't see as well!" Oceana said before the duo got surprised when they saw more Horn missiles launch their way before Ikki and Samantha heard Peppercat and Oceana scream when an explosion happened.

"Alright! Because of how narrow this area is, they may have the advantage with range but we do to with the right conditions, Brass may have her accuracy with her scope mode but that won't work in a dust cloud like that as a passable wall!" Ikki said with a grin on his face next to Samantha.

"Pretty clever Ikki, I'm actually impressed."

"Hehe thanks, unfortunately Metabee can only use a few more Horn missiles before he's out of ammo so I can't use this move a lot, hopefully we caused Brass and Oceana some serious damage with that attack." Ikki said while the dust cloud slowly clears to show a surprising sight with Oceana in front of Brass while her Finn arm was out of the match and hanged limp from her arm and the rest of her body was greatly damaged while Brass was surprisingly alright.

"What!? how?" Metabee said with a confused tone before Oceana barely got this out.

"H-Hehe, well this fin is also good as a shield but unfortunately it couldn't take full effect thanks to this switch condition... I was able to get Brass out of the way… but I took the entire blast myself." Oceana said while she looked like she could barely stand right now.

"Oceana!" called Hannah in worry.

"D-Don't worry H-Hannah! I'm fine!" Oceana said while she managed to aim Brass's arm at Metabee and Peppercat. "Don't think I'll fall for the same trick twice Metabee." Oceana said while Ikki grit his teeth, thanks to that they can't use that move again or the missiles will get shot down in no time flat which would waste ammo.

"Can you get up Brass!?" Erika called out since Brass barely took any damage at all.

However Peppercat aimed her gun arm up towards the ledge near Oceana and opened fire much to Oceana's confusion but Brass was able to see Peppercat breaking a large rock off to try and finish Oceana off with the rock breaking more and more and it looked heavy in size.

"Oceana look out!" cried before the rock above Oceana gave out.

However Oceana was way too slow to react and the rock crashed on her head before she could do anything and a moment later her medal popped free of Oceana's back when she was KOed.

"And Oceana is out!" called Cristy.

The Crowd cheered for a moment before another explosion was heard.

"Oh and it looks like Onimusha and Weaver won their battle, and from the look of things are heading right for where Brass, Metabee, and Peppercat are!" Cristy said which showed that this fight may turn into a three way fight if Brass wasn't taken out soon.

"My turn!" yelled Metabee before using his other main arm and opened fire at Brass.

Brass managed to get out of the way after quickly rolling over and managed to get to her feet to see Metabee and Peppercat near her which caused her to worry a bit since the odds were not in her favor right now.

"Brass! Try and retreat!" Erika said which caused Brass to nod while she keeps an eye on Metabee and Peppercat before she takes a step back to get ready while she aims her gun arm and all three Medabots wait for the first to act like it was some kind of old time standoff.

"Want me to take care of her?" asked Peppercat.

"Hard to say, if one of us move, were taking damage, Brass has a pretty high accuracy with her scout mode active…" Metabee said while he keeps a steady gaze on Brass and for a few seconds… nothing happened before a rock breaks nearby and when it hits the ground, Brass took action with Metabee and Peppercat doing the same but not without Ikki and Samantha seeing two fast shadows run by them and when the bullets settle, Brass was KOed while Metabee's gun arm was down and hanged limp from his body. "G-Guh! Knew she had pretty good aim!" Metabee said before he held his arm while Ikki shouts this out to get Metabee and Peppercat's attention.

"GUYS BEHIND YOU!" Ikki shouts which made Metabee and Peppercat look back to see Onimusha and Weaver standing behind them much to their shock while Emerald and Lillum walk over to stand next to Ikki and Samantha.

"And Brass is out!" Cristy said while Metabee, Peppercat, Onimusha, and Weaver look at one another with serious looks on their faces. "And now we have just four more medabots left!"

Onimusha then spoke up after looking at Metabee and Peppercat. "So… looks like we're the only ones left… think you can fight with only one good arm?" Onimusha said when he saw Metabee's down armed and Metabee only had Peppercat's shocking arm to rely on for close range combat.

"Heh, this ain't the first time I've lost an arm."

"I see. Then I won't hold back then." Onimusha said while he got into a drawing position with his sword at the ready.

Weaver giggles a bit before she looks at Peppercat. "Seems we have to deal with two stubborn man medabots huh?" Weaver said while she got into a guarded stance with her spider like parts at the ready.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change it with him." Peppercat threw back with her main arm emitting frost.

A moment later with Metabee drawing back the sparking arm, everyone tensed before all four charged one another.

The fight was short, but intense with only one attack from each Medabot.

Onimusha drew his sword with quick speed and Metabee barely dodged it by blocking with his good arm and powered through to grab Onimusha's head and unleashed all the electricity he could which caused Onimusha to scream from that.

Peppercat was able to fire a couple rounds towards Weaver who blocked the hits with her spider arms while she got close before sending a spider leg bit to attack Peppercat who jumped nimbly and lands behind Weaver before she and Weaver turn and with Peppercat sacrificing the arm she got from the event and aimed her gun arm at Weavers head before unleashing a barrage of Bullets before all the Medabots either stumble, with Metabee having critical damage to his arm and Peppercat from losing her ice arm to Onimusha and Weaver looking unharmed for a moment before they fell to their knees.

"I-Interesting… using your only good arm as a shield…" Onimusha said before he shut down and his Medal popped free.

"I-Indeed… didn't expect you to use your arm as a shield considering your lack of defense." Weaver said before she shut down as well which caused Cristy to fist pump the air.

"AND AFTER AN INTENSE ONE ATTACK STANDOFF! WE HAVE A WINNER FOLKS!..." Cristy shouts before Mr. Referee points his hand towards Metabee and Peppercat.

"THE WINNER OF THE VALENTINE TAG TOURNAMENT IS METABEE AND PEPPERCAT!" Mr. Referee shouts out before everyone in the tournament cheered for the two Medabots and for Ikki and Samantha as well while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn, didn't expect that, but I did say no hard feelings so congrats you two." Emerald said while he held his hand out for Ikki to shake while Lillum looks at Samantha.

"Indeed, Weaver didn't even have time to go into her butterfly mode, seems it was a mistake showing that earlier but oh well… it was an interesting round." Lillum said before she held her hand out for Samantha to shake.

"Yeah well, it's what happens when you mess with the leader of the Screws gang." smirked Samantha.

"The who?" Lillum said with a confused look on her face which made Samantha sweatdrop and Ikki chuckles at that before he looks at Emerald.

"Sorry about that, and yeah thanks, hopefully if you two are in town we can have a rematch if you want." Ikki said which made Emerald chuckle.

"Maybe, though I'll be using Onimusha's real parts next time instead of new ones." Emerald said with a grin on his face which shocked Ikki, if Onimusha was not using his real parts, and if the same applied to Weaver… then how strong are those two bots if they used their real parts?

"Real parts or not, my boy Ikki here will cream you." spoke Samantha draping an arm over Ikki's shoulders.

Lillum giggles at that before she looks at Emerald. "My my, seems these two are in a relationship it seems. Though fitting considering this tournament." Lillum said which made Emerald chuckle while Ikki blushes brightly at that

"W-What?! N-No no! I-It's not like that!" Ikki tried to say which made Emerald laugh a bit.

"Oh don't worry, once you get older that may change, I mean Lillum and I used to be at one another's throats when we were younger but we've been dating ever since we were 15 and barely had any fights." Emerald said with a grin on his face while Ikki and Samantha blushed when they were technically at one another's throats daily before looking at one another.

"Yeah, though I wasn't the leader of a gang, I used to be the strongest Medafighter where I was from, I believe it was in a school near this place right Emerald?" Lillum said with a grin on her face.

"Hehe, yeah, you pretty much had the students there terrified into submission until Onimusha knocked Weaver around a few times, I think it was when we had a principal who had a samurai Medabot but I forgot his name." Emerald said before he and Lillum laughed a bit at the memories.

"What!?" Ikki and Samantha let out in surprise.

Lillum and Emerald blinked in surprise at that before they look at Ikki and Samantha.

"What's wrong?" Lillum said when she bent down a bit to look at Ikki and Samantha while she and Emerald had confused looks on their faces.

"That's our principal!"

"Seriously? Wow, you two go to Riverview public school? Wow small world. Well Lillum and I work with Dr. Aki as well if you don't know him, we're kind of his security team and assistants when he seemed to pick us up out of nowhere. In fact during the prize giveaway Dr. Aki will be coming to explain what it does since he helped make it while Onimusha and Weaver help carry it in so expect to seem them in their real parts later, anyway you two should get to the center area of this stage so you can claim your prize, I'd say… you have three minutes to meet Dr. Aki on the stage." Emerald said before he and Lillum went to get Onimusha and Weaver which left a stunned Ikki and Samantha behind while Metabee and Peppercat looked confused when they got close to the duo.

"Something wrong you two?" Metabee said while he waved his hands in front of Ikki and Samantha's faces.

After a moment of not getting a reaction from them, Metabee looked at Pepper cat while he held his electric arm up.

"Think I should zap their butts?" Metabee said while his arm jolts with energy a few times.

Peppercat looked thoughtful before she nods her head. "Sure, just keep the energy low."

Metabee nods before he walked around the duo and placed a hand on Ikki's backside before he shocked Ikki's ass.

"GIIIAAAHH!" Ikki yelled before he fell flat on his face when he jumped in the air before Metabee did the same to Samantha after he charged up a little energy.

"GAAAAHHH!" Samantha yelled before she jumped forward a few times and rubbed her ass.

"What's the big idea!?" Samantha yelled out when she looked at Metabee with anger in her eyes.

"Wanted to make sure you were still awake." he chuckled.

"Well try that again and I'll make sure that your body is bent like a pretzel! Got it! Some would say you touching a ladies like that is sexual harassment!" Samantha growled out when she picked Metabee up by his head part and he saw raw fury in her eyes.

Metabee gulped before he said this with a higher pitched voice. "G-Got it!" Metabee said before Samantha dropped Metabee before she looks at Ikki.

"Hey Ikki, you with us?" Samantha said when she looks down at Ikki to see if he was recovered from his shocked state.

"Yeah…" he groaned giving a stiff thumbs up.

"Well get up and let's get going, I want to see what this mystery prize is! Come on Peppercat let's get going!" Samantha said before she ran off to the initial stage area which left Ikki and Metabee behind.

But before Ikki could get up, Metabee ran by, gripped Ikki's ankle before he starts to drag Ikki on the rocky ground.

"Let's get going! Don't want to keep them waiting!" Metabee said while he ran as fast as he could with Ikki in tow via dragging.

"OW, M-Metabee! S-Stop!" Ikki tried to say while he bounced painfully on the ground but Metabee ignored Ikki by kicking it into high gear and the scene went to Samantha who made it to the stage where Cristy and Mr. Referee was.

"Hehe, alright, Ikki and I won the event so what's the prize?" Samantha said while Cristy giggles.

"Hold on, need to wait for your partner before Dr. Aki help's reveal it." Cristy said before Ikki was tossed on stage and Metabee dusts his hands off when he walked on stage.

"Phew, Ikki you're getting heavy, maybe you should ease up on the snacks at school." Metabee said while he wiped his forehead.

"Ow…" he groaned before picking himself up and rubbed his head with a frown.

Samantha laughed a that while Peppercat shook her head before she looks at Samantha.

"Samantha… I believe you need to cash in that bet now…" Peppercat said which stopped Samantha mid laugh and she had a funny look on her face as a result when she forgot the bet for a moment. "You know, what me and Metabee did before?"

"I… remember…" Samantha said which made Cristy and Mr. Referee blink a few times while Ikki blushed.

"What bet?" Cristy said while her voice was heard around the arena.

"Oh just if Metabee did something romantic to me first, then Samantha would have to kiss Ikki if we won the prize." Peppercat said which made Cristy blink a few times before she got a slight blush on her face.

"Awww… how romantic in a sense. Looks like we get a bonus for this prize showing… well go on Contestant Samantha. Why not pucker up and show your man here a kiss he won't forget." Cristy said with a cheerful tone to her voice while she looks at Samantha with a happy look in her eyes.

"W-What?!" she turned red. "H-Here?! I-I-In front of everyone?"

"Well you can't say anyone wouldn't believe you if you kiss him here and now, or is the leader of the screws afraid of kissing a single boy?" Peppercat said when she knew what would happen when she taunts Samantha while Ikki blushed brightly when he had no idea of what do do right now.

"Hey! I'm not scared and you know it!"

"Oh really? A bet is a bet and it had to be after the finals and you kissed other boys before so what's stopping you now? Or is Ikki being the target making you nervous?" Peppercat said while she crossed her arms.

"That's it! I'll show you!" she growled before grabbing Ikki and yanked him over before grabbing his cheeks. "Pucker up!"

A moment later before Ikki could do anything, Samantha in front of everyone, full on kissed Ikki on the lips which made his eyes widen comically and he blushed brighter then he ever had to before while many people cheered and Erika takes plenty of pictures from afar as well.

Koji made a fist pump of victory when he knew Karin would see this and would have her wonder if Ikki and Samantha would date.

Brass and Sumilidon shake their heads at their Fighters reactions while Hannah just tilts her head a bit.

"So… what's so good about a kiss?" Hannah asked while Oceana placed her hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"You'll find out when you are older Hannah, just think of it as something to learn later when you meet a boy that you like." Oceana said with a wise tone to her voice before she looks back to the stage.

After 30 seconds, Samantha pulled away from Ikki with a bright blush on her face to match Ikki's and Samantha wondered what Ikki was thinking since he was pretty quiet though it all.

Before it was broken by the crowds cheering and Cristy clapping.

Ikki and Samantha jolt before they heard Cristy's voice next to them. "Awww… that is so adorable!" Cristy said before Mr. Referee cleared his throat.

"Cristy, I believe it's time for Mr. Aki to come on stage so he can pass the prize to these two." Mr. Referee said before he gulped when Cristy glares at him.

"I was getting to that mr. Lightbreaker!..." Cristy said before she cleared her throat.

"Now for the moment all of you have been waiting for! To show the grand mystery prize, we have the most influential person among Medabots to bring it out! Let's give a round of applause for Dr. Aki!" Cristy said before a spotlight was shown on a nearby wide hallway before multiple footsteps were heard with a waving and grinning Dr. Aki leading the soon to be seen group of Emerald, Lillum, and a repart Onimusha and Weaver which made Metabee and Peppercat blink when they had different parts entirely while the crowd cheered for the Dr and the sight of the prize being carried by Onimusha alone.

Onimusha was decked out in actual knight like parts and had a greatsword on his back which made his samurai parts look weak in comparison.

And Weaver looked a lot like the Queen Medabot from the first round but she seemed more refined and had butterfly like wings on her back this time, all in all though the feeling of power from the duo made Medabee and Peppercat wonder if they would have won if those two came out in those parts.

"Hehe thank you! That you! You all are to kind!" Dr. Aki said when he walked on stage before he looks at Onimusha. "Oh you can place the prize there Onimusha, no need to worry about damages, it's in a durable case that not even Metabee here can bust through with his horn missiles." Dr. Aki said with a grin on his face while Onimusha nods his head and sets the prize down on the ground and stepped back from it while Dr. Aki looks at Samantha and Ikki with a grin on his sunglasses wearing face. 'Well you two, I congratulate on a job well done, especially with that kiss, that really helped fit this whole mood."

Ikki and Samantha blush brightly before Samantha looks at Dr. Aki. "Alright we get it! Romantic day today! Just get to showing the prize already before Ikki or I's head explodes from blushing so much!" Samantha said to try and get things under control.

"Alright alright, I'm getting to that." Dr. Aki then looks at Emerald and Lillum before he raised a hand. "Alright you two, please unveil the prize that these two fought so hard for!" Dr. Aki said before Emerald and Lillum grin when they gripped the sheet covering the prize and pulled it off which made people around Ikki and Samantha in the stands gasp for dramatic effect.

"Wow…" spoke Ikki.

"Yeah…" Samantha said when she saw the prize in full.

It was two arm parts, both red and white in color with hearts on the undersides and palms with two short barrels poking out from the top of them.

"Wow… uh… but Doc… what are they?" Metabee said when he got a close look at the parts, they looked like gun based arms with a lot of hearts on them so he wondered what kind of effect that had since most Medaparts were pretty unique.

"These medaparts are a special pair made specifically for this tournament."

"Well what makes them special? They look like regular Gun based arms to me." Peppercat asked when it seemed like the professor was drawing this out for dramatic effect or something.

"Simple, because these two work especially great when used together by two medabots at the same time. By themselves they work as mini grenade launchers, but together? Well, I'll let you two find that out for yourselves."

Ikki and Samantha blink a few times at that before Emerald spoke up when he opened the glass container holding the arms. "Here. Give them a whirl." Emerald said while Lillum grabbed the arms and walked over and passed one each to Ikki and Samantha before she stepped back while they looked surprised, the arms were surprisingly light but looked like it was made out of some pretty tough stuff up close.

"Alright, hold on." Ikki held his water up before the part vanished and aimed it at Metabee before pushing the button with Metabee's arm swapping out with it. "There, how's it feel Metabee?"

"Hmm… bit colorful for my tastes but feels good, not too heavy and I can still aim with it… how are things on your end Pepcat?" Metabee asked when he saw Samantha equip the other arm to Peppercat.

"Pretty good, doesn't weigh me down much though it doesn't feel different then other Medabot arms…" Peppercat said while she moved the arm around while Dr. Aki watched Metabee and Peppercat with a grin on his face.

"And if you two stand together and have them touch and fire, you'll be surprised by the special shot they can make."

Metabee and Peppercat looked to one another in confusion before they walked to one another while Dr. Aki looks at Onimusha and Emerald.

"Oh Emerald, mind getting that shield for Onimusha so the two loverbots here don't destroy anything and worry the people in the stands." Dr. Aki said before Emerald nods while he and Onimusha got in front of Peppercat and Metabee before Emerald switched Onimusha's arm parts for some massive shields and when they were set it looked like a tough wall was in front of them.

"There, now we won't have to worry about collateral… now you two.. LET 'ER RIP!" Dr. Aki said while Metabee and Peppercat looked to one another before they pressed the arms together and the back of their arms rest against one another while they aim at Onimusha's shield.

"Alright Metabee… 3...2...1… FIRE!" Peppercat said before she and Metabee fired as one which got a surprising effect for everyone. The resulting shells that came out collided, made a big explosion, but then two red lights came firing out and spun around each other before hitting the opposite wall, making an explosion big enough to shake the whole place.

Onimusha was the most surprised before he got launched back from the blast and skids on his armored feet quite a bit while the shields took a pretty heavy hit much to Emerald's shock.

"Whoa!... another blast like that and the shields would have been toast Dr. Aki." Emerald said when he walked to Dr. Aki and showed the scientist that the shields were at 45% health so 55 was taken as damage while Metabee and Peppercat looked to one another in shock from how strong the attack was.

Same thing with Ikki and Samantha as well when they had wide eyes from seeing such a strong attack.

"Holy crap!" let out Ikki. "That...was…"

"AWESOME!" Samantha let out with a grin. "If it's that tough together, just imagine how good they are on their own?"

Dr. Aki chuckles before he made a tsk tsk like noise. "Pretty naive there kid. I did say they work their best when together right? Well try using one arm only and you'll see what I mean." Dr. Aki said when he gestured for Onimusha to get back in position after his shields were restored to full health.

Samantha blinked at that and growled from the taunt before she looks at Peppercat. "Alright Peppercat try the arm out without Metabee next to you!" Samantha ordered while Peppercat nods in response before she pulled away and aimed the arm at Onimusha who was ready for the attack before she fired the shell again, it looked the same as before but if what Dr. Aki said was true then...

When the shell connects, there was another explosion. However to everyone's surprise it was in the shape of a heart and it didn't have the same oomph like the combo shot did, so much so that Onimusha barely moved from his spot this time while Emerald looks at his watch. "Wow… only 5 percent? Granted it is a defensive part so durability is their forte, but I gotta say much more impact when together." Emerald said when he showed his watch to Samantha after walking to her to show the difference.

She huffed and crossed her arms while Dr. Aki chuckled.

"They're meant to be that way so you HAVE to work together if you wanna make much use out of them."

"Well good luck with that. There are barely any events or anything to allow tag team matches. Can't one Medabot use both arms and get the strong shot like before?" Samantha asked which made Dr. Aki hum for a moment.

"Maybe… but you would be limited in shots and after that… poof, both arms are out of ammo. They are explosive based parts so you can't expect them to last long in a fight and you saw how long it took Peppercat and Metabee to aim them right? Not only do you have to take the shell's trajectory into account but the type of opponent you are fighting. It doesn't mean the parts are weak. But you have to know how to use them to their full potential with your Medabot." Dr. Aki said with a grin on his face while Samantha growled a bit at that since she would have to be forced to share one arm to use it to its full potential. "Besides, it makes sense to share between a couple."

Samantha blushed brightly from that but before she could say anything, Dr. Aki beats her to it by saying this loudly. "And there you have it folks! The prize is won by Ikki and Samantha so if you want a shot at them then do your best, but watch out! They make one interesting tag team if I do say so myself." Dr. Aki said while the crowd cheered for Ikki and Samantha again.

Both of them blushed while Metabee and Peppercat chuckled seeing this.

Samantha then looks at Ikki before she growled this in his ear when she got close to him. "Better get ready to pay for one pricey steak for me after this to help my sour mood now." Samantha said before she walked to Peppercat. "Peppercat, let's get out of here for now! All this cheering is giving me a headache." Samantha said while she starts to walk away while Peppercat looks at Metabee and waved at him.

"See you later… for our date I guess." Peppercat teased before winking at Metabee before she followed Samantha while Metabee was left with one of the event prize arms and Peppercat had the other.

"Man Ikki, this is gonna be sweet to try out later." spoke Metabee holding the arm up.

"Yeah… though probably not after our… dates I guess…" Ikki said with a slight blush but turned to worry when he worried for his wallet now and could picture his dollar bills flying out of his wallet.

"Yeah, make sure you treat her right and she might give you two kisses." chuckled Metabee.

"You do realize that I won't be able to get you any parts from stores for a bit if she goes full on steak from a decent place right? Well if you're alright with that then I guess I can live with that." Ikki said before he starts walking away from Metabee with his hands behind his head.

Metabee went wide eyed and let out a horrified scream while imagining medaparts flying away from him.

"Oh don't worry. we can always just win more from Robattles, now come on, better figure out a way to make sure I can save something after this… date with Samantha." Ikki said while he keeps walking away and left Metabee on stage while Dr. Aki, Emerald, and Lillum chuckle at the funny look on Metabee's face when he realized he could do just that.

"W-Why you! Worrying me for nothing! Why I outta…." Metabee said before he chased after Ikki while Emerald looks at Dr. Aki.

"So Dr. Aki, what do you think the chances of Ikki and Samantha actually getting together and staying together are?" Emerald asked when he grins at the Scientist before Lillum put in her two cents.

"Same with Metabee and Peppercat. They did look adorable together." Lillum said with a smile on her face.

"Oh something tells me with those new parts, they'll have to see each other a lot more when not battling."

"True… anyway we should get going so this place can be cleaned up. So what's next on the list Dr. Aki?" Emerald asked while Dr. Aki grins.

"Eh I'll explain later, for now let's get going. I'm in a good mood so might as well get some steaks thanks to Samantha mentioning them just now." Dr. Aki said while he walked off stage before Emerald and Lillum followed him with smiles on their faces while the scene went to a bit later with Samantha and Peppercat back to normal and were leaving the event arena.

"Man am I glad to be finally out of that dress. how you feeling back in your old parts Peppercat?" Samantha said while she stretched her body a little.

"Like myself, those other ones felt a bit off."

"Well good thing we're back to normal. Hopefully after our… time with Ikki and Metabee is over we can forget this day since the prize was a bit of a let down with that Tag based condition." Samantha said when she wondered when would be a good time to even use those parts in a tag match, those kinds of matches were rare after all.

"I don't think you want to forget the day." remarked Peppercat.

Samantha blushed at that before she looks at Peppercat. "Oh shut it and let's go!" Samantha said while she walked away from Peppercat who giggles and gave chase for a moment while Samantha had a bright blush on her face and she grumbles about freaking bets and how stupid they were and made a promise to not take a bet again unless she absolutely know that it would end in her favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	25. Vados and Goku part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Vados and Goku part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku held a firm stare as he was standing in front of an alien that resembled Frieza while Vados stood next to him. Around them were numerous dead bodies of soldiers wearing armor Frieza's men wore with the alien looking battered and bruised. "Did you really think an ambush like this would kill me?"

"It should have you filthy monkey, I swear I will make you pay for killing my little cousin four times removed!" Shouted the alien with a growl.

"So you decided to attack me with fifty men whose power levels barely topped five hundred?" He shook his head and looked at Vados. "I hate to say it, but Frieza had more common sense."

"You're not wrong in that statement Goku-sama." She said with a small smile.

"Who the hell is Frieza?!" Shouted the alien in annoyance.

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry about that for long, say hi to him when you get to hell." He remarked before holding out his hand. "When you do, tell him Goku sent you."

"No, no no no! I will not be defeated by you, you… you fake god of destruction!" He yelled out lunging at Goku, only to get disintegrated by Goku's blast who sighed and shook his head.

"Man, dealing with guys like that makes me think I should have been harder on Frieza."

"Yes, you should have, but you were naive and believed that there was good in everyone, even the genocidal mass murdering warlord." Vados said with a small chuckle, making him groan.

"When you say it like that it makes me wanna kick my own butt." He groaned as he scratched the back of his head. "Not everyone is redeemable, I know that now."

"So what is your decision? Will you destroy this planet or show it mercy?"

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure, that annoying guy may have used it as a stop to ambush me, but the people don't seem that bad." He remarked rubbing his chin looking around. "I might spare it, at least for now."

"Very well sir, shall we come back in another century or so and see how it's doing?"

"We shall." He said as Vados' staff glowed before they disappeared in a flash. The two wound up appearing back home with Goku yawning and heard his stomach growl. "Ah, do we have food Vados, I'm starving!"

"Of course Goku-sama, I had a feast set up when we reached the planet." She remarked before her staff glowed and a table covered with all kinds of freshly made dishes appeared.

"All right, thanks Vados, let's eat!" he cheered with a grin as he sat down and began to dig in.

"I am quite fine, you enjoy yourself Goku-sama."

"Aw come on Vados, I haven't seen you eat anything in like forever and you made all this good food, come, join me." He urged while eating a big bowl of fried rice.

"No, no, thank you for the compliments Goku-sama but I am fine, really." She waved her hand while he swallowed the rice.

"Alright, if you're sure." He said as she smile and nodded.

"I am."

"Alright, so, what else do I have to do today?" He asked as he kept eating.

"Well I believe you already covered the number of planets for the day, so you may choose to relax or continue if you so choose."

"Mmmmm, I think I'll train for a bit, if I keep it up at this rate I'll run out of planets to judge, then what will I do?" He remarked before biting into some ribs with Vados nodding.

"Then we shall commence after you are full."

"Alright!" He cheered as she smiled.

'Ah, Goku-sama, you are definitely a better god of destruction than Champa ever was.' She thought while watching him scarf down food like a vacuum. "Careful Goku-sama, you don't want to accidentally eat a plate, now do you?"

"Relax Vados, I've eaten like this for years, never happened before." He said as he shook his head with a grin. "Why, did Champa do that?"

"A few times yes. He'd get so busy eating with his eyes closed he swallowed a few plates, most of the time I had to give him the heimlich."

"Eh?! How the hell do you do that?" Goku asked in surprise. "A plate is to big to eat and they don't taste good!"

"Champa-sama DID tend to have quite the appetite and tended to forget that." She said with a sweatdrop. "Either way that's the past now, you're here now and that's all that matters."

"Well you won't have to worry about me eating a plate, just all this good food." He laughed with a smile as he began to finish the last couple of dishes.

"Thank you Goku-sama, I appreciate any praise you give." She said with a small bow and a smile. 'And I do mean all, part of me is glad I get to look after a guy like you instead of Champa or Beerus.'

Eventually Goku finished the food and patted his stomach with a content sigh before burping. "Ah, that was good, you ready to train now Vados?"

"Yes Goku-sama." She tapped her staff on the ground before the table vanished leaving them with open space. "You may start when ready."

"Alright, here I come!" He cried as he raced towards her, making her smile.

'Yes, here you come...still not fast enough.' She thought before avoiding the punch and swerved from the next one. "Come now Goku-sama, I thought you've been training to get faster?" She taunted with a smile.

"I am!" He spoke before going faster and threw several quick punches at her. "I'm going to land a punch on you today, I swear it!" He cried as he fired several energy bursts at her in an attempt to distract her.

She chuckled and used her staff to knock them away and jumped up before landing on his outstretched fist. "You said that yesterday, but didn't do it."

"Well, today is a new day and I will get you this time!"

"Oh my, Goku-sama, I never knew you wanted to touch me that bad." She said in fake innocence as she turned her head away to hide her smile.

Goku blinked before it clicked and he blushed. "T-That's not what I mean!"

"Oh, trying just to touch me and then denying it, how rugish of you Goku-sama, is all this training just so you'll be able to touch me whenever you want?" She asked as she stifled a giggle.

Goku turned more red and wound up stumbling back as she hopped off his fist. "S-Stop teasing me like that!"

"Oh, calling out to me in such a vulgar manner, oh woe is me!"

"S-Stop that!" He blushed harder and shook his head. "I can't train if you say stuff like that!"

"Oh, he's threatening me, oh why must my boss be so cruel?" She moaned as a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Every time, every time you do this!" He groaned covering his face from embarrassment.

"Sorry Goku-sama, but you make it too easy." She smiled.

"Augh, I'm never going to get as strong as Beerus at this rate if you keep doing this!"

"Good." She said with a smile, making him stop and look at her in confusion.

"How is that good?"

"Simple, did you ever wonder WHY Beerus-sama is so bored, why he decides which worlds live and die based on food? He's bored, he's grown too powerful."

"Huh?"

"Goku-sama, Beerus-sama and Champa-sama were once much like you, but once they grew too powerful they hit a slump, what was the point of training if there was no one to challenge you? Beerus-sama took to sleeping and looking for good food while Champa-sama let himself go."

"Wait, so you're worried if I get too strong I'll be like them?"

"Essentially? Yes, even more so since you still have family, how are you going to react when you outlive them, you're in another universe, and there's no guarantee that you'll meet another person as strong as Vegeta here, what are you going to do when there is no one left to fight, and no one left to fight for?"

"Hmmm, I never really thought about it." He admitted rubbing his chin. "I always figured I could just keep finding more people stronger than me and it gave me a reason to keep training."

"Goku-sama, you're now a GOD, you're the strongest person in this universe, the only ones who can give you a challenge is me and the other angels and gods of destruction."

"But I can't fight them, you told me that." He grumbled.

"I said you can't go up to them and say 'fight me!', but I never said that option was always off the table, some of them might agree to fight you, if only to test you, but getting those fights arranged could easily take a few years."

"But I don't wanna wait that long." He groaned as he lied on his back. "What am I supposed to do until then, just train with you as you make weird comments over and over again?"

"What's wrong with that?" She asked as she sat down next to him. "I quite enjoy our training sessions."

"It's not that, it's just….all I've ever done my whole life is fight, train to fight stronger opponents, train some more and so on, I don't really know what to do now." He sighed propping his head with his arms. "I never went to school so I don't know what else there is."

"Well, you had a wife, right? What did you do with her?"

"Well, at first we fought, then we got married, then we had Gohan and Goten." He said as he tapped his chin.

"Anything else?"

"Um….Chi-Chi made me start a farm?" He said as she shook her head.

"Well I doubt you want to start a farm here, anything else?"

"Uh….well….nope." He said as he scratched his head. "Does dying count?"

"No, no it does not, think, how did you make your sons?"

"Well, Chi-Chi told me to let her do all the work and had me lay down on a bed, had me strip naked, and did this great thing that felt amazing."

"Well, what if we tried that, that might be a fun way to spend the time." She offered as his eyes went wide.

"Eh? You serious?"

"Very much so, I wouldn't mind it." She smiled. 'It would give me a chance to see what he's like completely naked without being tempted to sneak a peak in the bath.'

"A-Are you serious right now? Wait, this is just more teasing, right?"

"Not at all Goku-sama. If you would like, you may do what you did with your wife with me."

"I-Is this because I'm your boss? I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be right!"

"Goku-sama, I want it, I do." She bowed with a smile. "You would not be making me do anything I would not be ok with."

"I...I don't know… I'm still married to Chi-Chi, right?"

"Well technically yes, but if you think about it, you needed worry if you're concerned with cheating. You wouldn't be able to get me pregnant since I could easily remove your sperm before it could inseminate me, and it'd be part of helping you as well. After all, even you must feel a little pent up when you two don't do it very much. When was the last time you two had sex?"

"Well let's see." He held his chin in thought. "That was after me and Gohan were done training to face Cell, she went nuts with me and that's when I found out sex made babies."

"Ok, and after then, when did you have it after that?" She asked as she looked at him curiously.

"Never." He answered bluntly.

"...Never?" She asked again in surprise. "That's highly unusual Goku-sama."

"How come?"

"Couple usually have sex at least once a week, or at the very latest at least one a month, how long has it been since this 'Cell' incident you talked about, two, three months?"

"Oh! Actually it happened before Gohan went to highschool and right now he's married with Hercule's daughter and even has his own daughter."

"Goku-sama… it's been many, many years since you've last had sex then?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, then she has not been the best wife, so I think you're due to let out some frustration, right?"

"Well...it does tend to get a bit hard from time to time in the morning, but usually it goes down when I'm training hard enough and wear myself out."

"Well, I can fix that for you Goku-sama if you let me~" She said with a grin.

"Hmmm….ok, let's do it." He smiled getting excited.

"Great, now hold on." She said as she quickly grabbed his hand and teleported them into his room. "Would you like me to get you comfy Goku-sama?"

"Sure...so what exactly do we do, it's been awhile." He asked as she led him to the bed.

"Sit down and I'll help get your clothes off." She said with a smile as she pushed him down onto his bed and began to pull off his clothes.

Goku blinked as she pulled his shirt off and set it aside before moving on to his pants. "So, how do we get it hard, Chi-Chi was never really specific about this part."

"It's very easy." She replied before getting the pants down and blinked. "Oh my."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, in fact this is the opposite of wrong, your member is quite large Goku-sama." She smiled looking at the flaccid dick and carefully picked it up. "I wonder if this is from all your training or genetics?"

"I dunno, but Chi-Chi said I almost tore her in half, is that going to happen to you?"

"No, I have a feeling I can withstand your stamina and girth." She replied before she gave it a rub with her other hand making him jump.

"W-Whoa, that feels weird….but in a good way."

"Did she ever touch your dick like this?"

"Um, not exactly, she made me eat this weird pill and then in an hour I was really hard."

"Oh, sounds like she took something to help get you aroused quickly without trying to get you aroused with her own skills."

"What exactly is aroused?" Goku asked in confusion before she began to lightly stroke his dick.

"It's when you feel excited to have sex and your dick gets hard."

"Oh, ok, so like right now!" He said with a smile as she nodded.

"Yes, now just lay back and relax as I get you prepared for coitus."

"But I thought we were gonna have sex?"

"Coitus is just a fancy word for sex Goku-sama." She said with a smile as she began to rub faster. This got him to groan while she felt it begin to slowly get hard. "How do my hands feel?"

"T-They feel really nice!" He groaned while feeling his dick get harder and harder the more Vados rubbed it.

"Good, very good, once it is erect we can begin." She smiled seeing it grow bigger and licked her lips. "I can see why your wife would have difficulty, it's quite massive."

"T-Thank you?" He groaned as it grew larger. When it stopped growing Vados removed her hands and started to remove her own clothes.

"Alright Goku-sama, let us begin, shall we, is there a particular position you favor that I should get into?"

"What do you mean? I usually just lay on my back, there's options?" He blinked in surprise.

"Various kinds actually." She said with a smile. "There are also various activities that can be performed during sex as well, but we can get to those later."

"Well…. What would you recommend?"

"Well, I could show you the joys of foreplay, that's the act of giving pleasure without actually performing sex."

"That's a thing?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, would you like me to do it?"

"Yeah, now I really wanna try it." He smiled before seeing her naked as she put her clothes aside and looked over her body with awe. "Wow…"

"Oh my, do you see something you like Goku-sama~?" She asked posing a little while he stared. "I guess you really HAVE been feeling pent up."

"I've just never seen another woman naked like Chi-Chi." He admitted as he kept staring at her. 'She looks amazing, did Chi-Chi ever look like this?'

"Thank you for the compliment." She bowed before moving over and started rubbing his dick with both hands before leaning down and licked the tip making him jump with a groan.

"W-What are you doing with your mouth?" He asked in confusion as she kept licking.

"Giving you a blow job." She replied licking around the tip while using one hand to rub and caress his balls which got a louder groan out of him. "I take it she never once tried this either."

"No, she said it was dirty and she wasn't going to put her mouth on it."

"To some people, sex itself is gross, but it's not. It's merely the way of reproducing and keeping life going, but that doesn't mean other ways to find pleasure to enjoy it is any less important." She said with a smile before she began to pull the dick into her mouth, making him groan.

"Wow." He let out with wide eyes and felt his body jolt since this was way different than what he had felt. 'This...this feels really good, kind of like fighting!'

'Oh my, I don't think I'll be able to fit it all in my mouth.' She admitted while sliding her mouth over the tip and felt her lips stretch out before stopping and moved back, then went back down it making Goku groan louder. 'At least Goku-sama is enjoying this, I think I've already pleased him more then his wife ever did.'

"Oh crap! T-This is great!" He groaned out. "Your mouth is so wet and warm, it feels better when you were using your hands!"

'Yes, this is why most people enjoy getting blowjobs Goku-sama.' She thought as she kept moving her head up and down. She also used her tongue to lick and swirl around the tip really making Goku buck his hips.

"I-I don't know how much more I can take!"

'Go ahead and cum Goku-sama.' She thought as she gave his balls a light squeeze.

"Vados!" He yelled out before his dick started twitching and felt his sperm explode into the angel's mouth.

Her eyes widened as the sperm entered her mouth. 'So salty! How is there so much, has he never relieved himself before since he and his wife has sex?!' She felt it fill her cheeks up with some of it leaking from around her lips and tried to swallow as much as she could.

"Whew….that was amazing, huh Vados?" Panted Goku who looked at the angel who kept her head over the dick while blown away at how much of a relief that was. 'Man, I feel like I do after a spar with Vegeta, it was amazing, and this is just foreplay?'

Vados swallowed what she had and slid her mouth off with a pant while letting the rest of the sperm dripping on the ground while she wiped at her mouth. "My, I had no idea you had that much saved up Goku-sama."

"Hehe, sorry about that, is that bad?"

"No, it was just a surprise." She admitted while seeing the dick was still rock hard with some sperm leaking out. "How did it feel?"

"It felt amazing, I can't believe Chi-Chi never did that!" he smiled widely. "Can you do it again?"

"Of course, but I know a way to make it feel even better." She said with a smile as his eyes lit up.

"Really? Well come on, show me!"

"Of course Goku-sama." She held her breasts up and moved them over before sliding them around the dick making Goku's eyes widen.

"Whoa, what are you doing, is this a new move?"

"Yes, it's called a boobjob." She said with a smile as she began to move her breasts up and down the length of his shaft, making him let out a soft groan. "How do they feel?"

"T-They feel so soft, it's amazing!"

"Do they feel as soft as your wife's?"

"E-Even softer!"

"Good~" She smirked before she started to lick around the tip of the dick again while rubbing her breasts all around the dick making Goku groan louder. 'Very good Goku-sama, groan a bit more for me.' She thought as she kneaded her breasts against his dick.

"W-Woah! Vados! This feels amazing!" He groaned before sitting up and grabbed at the breasts to squeeze them making Vados moan. "It wouldn't be fair if I'm the only one having fun, now would it?"

"Oh Goku-sama, how bold." She moaned with a blush. 'He's actually taking the initiative, he's not making me do all the work!'

"Move your breasts around more." He said as he pushed them against his duck, making her moan out once more.

"As you wish Goku-sama." She said with a smile as she began to move them around even faster, making him groan and her moan. "Let me know when you are ready to let more out."

"I will, ah, this feels amazing!" He groaned as she smiled right as she felt his dick starting to twitch. "I'm gonna lose it again!"

"Then go ahead!" She called as she moved to put her mouth over the tip right as he let his load lose. This time she relaxed her throat and felt his sperm gush right inside making her start swallowing right away. 'Ah, he still has so much, it's amazing!'

Goku groaned and gripped the sheets tightly while looking like he was on cloud nine. "That….was….amazing!"

"I agree." Vados spoke after pulling her mouth off while some of the sperm got out and hit her face and breasts. "Oh dear, I'll clean that up right away so it doesn't go to waste."

"Ok….so what do we do now?" Goku asked as she grinned.

"The actual sex part of course Goku-sama, and you can be as rough with me as you wish while taking control."

"Ok, so should I lay back as you get on and bounce until I lose it?"

"Actually, why don't I show you a position I've heard is quite popular?"

"Sure, let's do that." He said with a nod as she grinned. She moved over on the bed and got on all fours with her ass to Goku. "What's this position called though?"

"It is called doggy position Goku-sama, now please, feel free to do what you want." She shook her ass making Goku stare before he moved over on his knees and lightly rubbed his dick against her pussy making her shiver.

"So you want me to put it in like this?" He asked as he looked at her curiously.

"Yes, so go ahead, stick it in me Goku-sama."

"If you say so, here I come!" He grabbed her hips and tried pushing his dick against the folds with a grunt while Vados blushed feeling the tip slowly making it's way past her folds.

"T-There you go Goku-sama, just like that, now keep pushing!" Moaned Vados feeling more of the dick push in slowly making her grit her teeth. 'My word! It feels bigger inside than I expected!'

"Wow, you're really tight Vados!" Said Goku as he kept pushing with a grunt. "It feels tighter than what Chi-Chi usually feels like!"

"T-Thank you Goku-sama!" She moaned with a blush as he kept pushing in before he began to pull out before thrusting in again. "Ah! Ah!"

"Wow! It actually feels better when I move!" He spoke up while he moved his hips back and forth with a grunt. "Your vagina is so warm and feels like it doesn't wanna let go!"

"T-Then don't, we can do this all day!" She moaned with her breasts shaking from the thrusts. "We can do this whenever you wish!"

"Awesome!" He beamed before seeing her breasts and leaned on her back before reaching down to cup and squeeze her breasts making her moan louder. "I think I like this, this is way better then just laying down and letting Chi-Chi ride me!"

"Oh yes Goku-sama! From now on you can ride me if you like!"

"All right!" He cried with a massive girn.

(Later)

"I...I don't think….I don't think I can go on anymore Goku-sama…." Moaned Vados while panting and bouncing on Goku's dick while covered in sperm.

"Aw, really?" He pouted while giving her breast a squeeze. "But I still got energy."

"Y-Your stamina is unbelievably Goku-sama, I don't know if I can compete with it." She panted as she felt his dick twitching again. 'I can barely remember to kill his sperm after every burst at this point!'

"I'm cumming again!" He cried as he shot his load into her, making her moan as she felt it enter her womb.

"GOKU-SAMA!" She moaned as her eyes glazed over.

"Ah, sorry, was that too much?" He apologized with his next load spurting right inside the tight hole.

"A-A little bit, if I was a normal woman I think I would be completely filled up." She gasped out while feeling Goku pull his dick out with a pop making her moan with sperm leaking out from her onto the bed while she laid down to catch her breath. "I...I think now might be a good time to take a break."

"Yeah, I actually feel a little tired." he admitted before laying his head on the pillow while Vados got her staff to come to her before the top glowed and she raised it over her before a ray came down with the sperm being cleaned up, along with the sperm inside her pussy and various other holes.

"Good, we can resume training tomorrow… Goku-sama, would you mind if I rested here for now?"

"Sure, I don't mind." He said with a smile as he pulled a blanket over them both. "Goodnight Vados."

"Goodnight...Goku-sama." She said with a smile as her eyes closed and she succumbed to sleep.

'That was fun, I hope I get to do it again with her tomorrow.'

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Moaned Vados who was having her arms held behind her while Goku thrusted into her over and over with a grunt.

"Ah, this is great, I think I like this position, what do you think Vados?" Goku called as he looked over at a large book that was floating next to them.

"Ah! It feels wonderful Goku-sama!"

"Great, I'll make sure to mark this one so we can do it again later!" He groaned as he thrusted into her once more.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Goku-sama!"

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked as he kept thrusting.

"It feels so good! I'm going to cum!"

"Same, let's do it!" He grunted with a massive grin. He started to put more strength in his thrust with Vados moaning her head off. "Here I come, you ready?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! YEEEESSSS!" She screamed before feeling the next load of sperm explode inside making her hit her peak and gush her juices out onto the ground.

"Ah, that was great, man that book you got is really coming in handy." Said Goku as he sighed in relief.

"No...problem...Goku-sama…" She panted with a smile before feeling Goku pull out with her using her staff to keep her balance and managed to erase the sperm from inside while Goku shut it.

"We should try some of these positions later, but I think we should take a break."

"Might I suggest a nice hot bath?" Suggested Vados managing to get herself together. "Working up a sweat like that will happen if we continue to have sex all day."

"Sure, that sounds nice, do you want to take yours first or after mine?"

"Mmmm, I was thinking we could do it at the same time, the bath is easily large enough~" She smiled making Goku look surprised before smiling.

"That sounds alright with me."

"Great, now lets g-" She started before her staff began to glow. "Oh, hold on, someone is trying to contact us."

Goku nodded and held his hands behind his head as Vados answered.

"Hello, who is it, this is Vados and Goku-sama of universe six." She said as their clothes quickly appeared on them.

"Hello there." Greeted Whis appearing on the staff with a smile. "Sorry for the sudden call dear sister, but I was just wanting to see how you and Goku have been doing."

"Me and Goku-sama have been getting along well, he's taken to his new job well."

"That's wonderful to hear, I was quite worried he'd be having a hard time adjusting." He said as he looked them over before noticing their flushed faces and how they seemed a bit out of breathe. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you two during training?"

"Yeah! Vados was really running me ragged today." Chuckled Goku. "She got me a book on new forms for us to try out."

"Oh did she now?" Smiled Whis. "Well how often have you two been at it?"

"At least half the day and we do it every day if we can."

"You've been making sure not to push yourselves, right?"

"Well we rest afterwards, we're both exhausted after we're done."

Whis looked like he was trying not to laugh and looked at Vados. "Has he been improving?"

"H-He has, he really has, he's gotten much better at...training." She admitted while briefly looking at Goku before her brother let out a chuckle.

"Well I'd best be going, good luck you two, and do try to keep from showing off your 'training' if you have guests." He smiled before the call ended.

"Oh no, he knew!" Groaned Vados as her face turned red. "He'll never let me hear the end of this, oh no, what if he tells father?!"

"Eh? How can you tell?" Asked Goku.

"He just knows, he hinted that he knew." She groaned. "We need to be more careful."

"Oh, should we get some of those plastic banana holders then?"

"No, not that kind of protection Goku-sama, just….maybe we avoid having sex all the time."

"Eh?!" He cried out with horror.

"I don't mean quit altogether, just try to cut back so we don't get seen is all."

"Aw, but it's so much fun, now we gotta stop?" He groaned as she chuckled.

"Not to worry Goku-sama, there ARE ways we can do it all day, but doing it out in the open when someone could see will have to stop. Inside however like oh say, the baths? Is perfectly fine." She said as he lit up.

"Yes, let's go, race you there!" He called as he began to run towards the baths.

She giggled before tapping her staff on the ground and vanished. She appeared in the baths with no clothes on as she looked at the door. "When is he going to learn teleportation beats speed?"

A second later it opened up to show a naked Goku who stopped and groaned. "Dang it! I forgot about that."

"Fufufu, it seems I won Goku-sama, shall I claim my prize~?"

"Sure, but can you do it while we're getting cleaned?"

"Of course Goku-sama~" She chuckled with a smile as she began to lead him to the water, their clothes disappearing as they entered. "It would be my pleasure~"

(Timeskip)

"Vados….how long has it been?"

"Since your last meal? I'd say approximately four hours, twenty-three minutes, and twelve seconds."

"No, no, I mean since I became the god of destruction, how long has it been since then?"

"Oh! Well I believe it's been….ten years."

"Ten years...I think I should go home, see how my sons have been, see what I've missed."

"Oh? Are you sure?" She asked curiously. "You do know you won't be able to stay."

"I know, I just wanna see them and see how they've been while I left." He said as he stretched out. "I've missed a lot, at the very least I just want to visit and see them….wait, did I tell anyone that I became the god of destruction?" He asked as his eyes widened.

"I believe so yes." She nodded.

"Oh good, the last thing I want is to just show up out of the blue after missing for ten years." He said with a sigh of relief. "Alright, let's go."

"Right away." She put a hand on his shoulder before they shimmered and vanished.

Soon they reappeared in front of Goku's old house.

"Wow, it's been forever since I was last here." He smiled looking at it and looked around the area. "Nothing's changed too much, but those craters are new."

"Yes, shall we knock to see if anyone's home? From what I can tell there are several life forms inside."

"Yeah." Goku walked over before giving a loud knock and waited. Soon the door began to open before an older Gohan looked out in shock.

"D-Dad?"

"Hey Gohan, it's been a while." He smiled looking him over. "Still wearing the suit I see."

"Y-Yeah, I got a job at the univeri- never mind, what are you doing here?!" He asked opening the door and smiled before moving over and hugged his father.

"I wanted to come by for a visit, hope that's alright."

"Of course it's alright, in fact now is a perfect time, me and Goten were visiting mom, come in, come in."

"Is it ok if Vados comes in too?"

"Sure, it'd be rude if she just stood outside all day." He said with a grin as he led them into the house. "Goten, Mom, dad's here!"

"What?!" Came the voice of Chi-Chi before said woman came barreling out with wide eyes while Goten, who looked nearly eighteen and in a white top with blue pants followed and resembled Gohan with scraggly hair. "Goku?!"

"Hi Chi-Chi, how ya doing?" He asked with a smile. "Man Goten, you really grew! Hey, everyone, this is Vados, she's the angel who's been helping me in universe six."

"YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Chi-Chi running over and tried to hit his chest over and over, all of which didn't make Goku flinch with him sweat dropping.

"Yeah, I kinda should have expected that."

"How could you just leave me, leave us?! Ten years, ten years and you've never bothered to show up or even call?!" she yelled without stopping while Goten walked over.

"Well I was kinda caught up with other stuff." He remarked before turning to Goten. "Sorry it's been so long Goten, but judging by your look, I can already tell you've been able to stay strong and train."

"Yeah, I decided to become as strong as you dad, in fact I'm gonna become even stronger!" He smirked.

"That's the spirit. Who have you been training with? Piccolo? Vegeta?"

"Well Piccolo mostly, and Trunks, but I try not to go against Vegeta, he can get real serious." He chuckled. "Last time I fought him he roughed me up pretty good, I'm just lucky Bulma stopped him before he went any further."

"How's she been?"

"Pretty good."

"HEY!" Yelled Chi-Chi who panted and stopped hitting Goku's chest. "Don't act like….everything's….fine and dandy!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, is there something else wrong? I apologized Chi-Chi, I had to do my job, I couldn't just turn this down!"

"Yes you could!" She snapped. "You go off taking up some crazy job, leaving your family behind, for ten years!"

"It's not too bad, chances are he could have forgotten and come later had he not asked me." Remarked Vados casually.

"Vados, not helping, and Chi-Chi, it's not like I just forgot, I had to take time to come to terms with what I was doing, I'm a god of destruction, I have to judge planets on whether or not they live, if the people there are good enough to survive." He said as his voice hardened. "I wish I could have brought you, heck I wish I could have brought everyone with me, but I couldn't."

Chi-Chi was caught off guard from the change in tone with Gohan clearing his throat.

"Maybe we could all catch up in the kitchen, Videl's actually making something good-oh! I almost forgot! You have to see how much Pan's grown dad."

"Pan? Oh yeah! Man, she was so tiny last time, how big is she now?" He asked as his face lit up as Gohan smiled.

"She's been growing like a weed, come, I'll go get her, she's practicing outside."

"Gok we're not done!" Yelled Chi-Chi as her husband and son went out to the back before turning to Vados with a glare. "YOU!"

"Yes? What about me?" She asked as Chi-Chi marched towards her. "If you're going to blame me for your husband being gone you're wrong, if I wasn't with him he would have been stranded in universe six until he learned how to travel through space and eventually teleport, and by then you and his children would be long dead. You're angry and confused and looking for people to lash out at, am I wrong?"

"I...I…. you're right, I am, but no wife likes to see her husband leave her." She admitted lowering her arms and closing her eyes. "I just...don't know how to feel."

"There there, the first few years are never easy for the god of destruction or the family they leave behind, most are in the same universe but are usually killed quickly by grieving families of those killed by the god in a way of getting revenge." Spoke Vados patting the woman on the back. "Those that do keep in contact usually state that the god is never the same, that it's like they've become a completely different person."

"Wait, really?" Chi-Chi asked in surprise.

"Yes, most people are radically changed after wiping out numerous planets." She smiled. "That is why as long as I keep watch over Goku-sama, I will try to keep him from turning into someone like Beerus or Champa."

"I….thank you, thank you Vados." Chi-Chi said with a small smile as she pulled the blue woman into a hug.

"No problem." She smiled hugging back while we go to where Goku and Gohan were as they reached the backyard.

"Pan, come over here, your grandpa's here!" Called Gohan to a small girl with short black hair and wearing a training gi who was punching training dummies who turned towards them.

"Eh? Grandpa, isn't he dead?"

"No, no, he was taken away to another universe to be a god of destruction." Gohan said as he shook his head.

"Wait, that was real? I thought that was a lie to make me feel better, like when you tell a kid their dog had to go to a big farm in the country."

"Wow, she sure is a smart one." Smiled Goku as Pan walked over with him crouching down. "Man, Gohan is right, you're growing fast."

"Yeah...are you really my grandpa, you look more like my dad's older brother." She said skeptically.

"Yup, I'm your grandpa."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, so you're stronger than dad, right?" She asked with a grin as Gohan groaned.

"Yes Pan, he is."

"Great, fight me old man!"

"Pan, no!"

"Pan yes, I want a good fight dad!"

"Well you won't get it from me, I'm too strong." Goku chuckled.

She puffed out her cheeks and flailed her arms. "I wanna fight you! Dad doesn't take me serious because I'm so little!"

"I could seriously hurt you, I refuse to do that, and before you start I didn't let Mr. Piccolo train you like he did me because he would have killed you!" Gohan scolded. "And besides, dad is right, you wouldn't even make him take a step back at the power you are now."

"Could to!"

"Nah, he's right, go on, hit me with all you got." Goku challenged as he leaned down to the fuming little girl.

"Alright, you asked for it!" She cried as she reared her fist back. "Make sure not to hit the moon when I knock you out of orbit!"

Goku smiled as she swung her fist with a cry and made contact with his cheek, but he hardly moved. "Are you done with your warm ups yet?"

"W-What?" She spoke in surprise and pulled her fist back. "T-That doesn't count!"

"Ok, try again." He said as she frowned at him.

"You asked for it!" She huffed before jumping back and yelled while lunging before swinging her fist against his nose. "Ha, who's tough now old….man…" She started but trailed off when she saw Goku grinning at her with no damage done to him.

"Well I'm pretty tough, but if you keep training like this you'll get there in no time. Maybe you'll even get stronger than your dad."

W-Wha…." She said as she tried to understand what just happened.

"Yeah, your grandpa is the strongest being in this universe besides lord Beerus, you didn't have a chance Pan." Gohan said as he patted her head.

She puffed out her cheeks in frustration and started hitting at Goku's chest. "No fair! No fair!"

Goku chuckled before picking Pan up and held her over his head. "Don't get upset Pan, you should be happy. As long as there's strong people out there, that means it'll feel way more satisfying when you train harder and fight them."

"Still not fair, you're too strong." She pouted as Goku and Gohan chuckled.

"Practice makes perfect Pan, if you get stronger you might make it to the next tournament." Spoke Gohan making her perk up.

"Really, you'll let me join this time?" She asked as she began to jump up and down in excitement.

"She's been wanting to participate since we started her training." Whispered Gohan.

"Ah, and I'm assuming you never told her I entered when I was younger than her?" Whispered Goku.

"No way, Videl and mom would never have it, I'm just lucky she let Goten teach her." He whispered back.

"You haven't let Roshi train her?"

"Of course not, I'm not letting him near my daughter." He shook his head. "No offense dad, but I do NOT want Pan to get any weird habits from him. Can you imagine what she'd be like as an adult?"

"...Fair point." He chuckled as Vados walked outside.

"Goku-sama, I have bad news, we'll have to leave soon."

"Aw what? But we just got here." He pouted.

"I'm sorry, but duty calls, if you want I can set a calendar to remind us to visit at least once every year?"

"Well, I guess that sounds better than forgetting later on."

"You leaving already dad?" Gohan asked with a sigh.

"Sorry Gohan, but don't be sad, we'll be able to visit again in another year, and by then Pan here might be able to give you a run for your money." He joked.

"I'll be strong enough to beat you next time old man, just you wait and see!" She smirked holding a fist up with Goku smiling back.

"Just remember, keep up your training. Oh! That reminds me, how's Vegeta been?" He asked his son.

"He's been a bit jealous that you became a god of destruction, I think he's working on beating Beerus so be becomes the god of this universe so you two can fight on equal terms and so that he can one day overpower you." He chuckled. "Other than that, his daughter Bra's been doing alright, but she's not really hooked on training and takes more after Bulma."

"Really? Well, it kind of makes sense, tell him and the other guys I said hi next time you see them, ok?" He smiled before he and Vados walked a little from the house right as Goten came out.

"Hang on dad! I wanna show you how strong I've gotten!"

"Ok, I think we can delay leaving to see this, right Vados?"

"Mmmm, I suppose so, just for a little bit." She said as Goten grinned.

"Alright, here I go!" He took a fighting stance before he went super saiyan and lunged at Goku who started to avoid the punches his son threw.

"Wow, you have gotten faster." He smiled. "How often do you train?"

"Every day and I spar with Trunks every other day!" He cried as he tried to roundhouse kick Goku. This was blocked by Goku's forearm who smirked.

"But have you reached super saiyan 2 yet?"

"No, but I'm close dad, I know it!" He smirked before he went faster and tried aiming for the face, but Goku blocked the hits using his hands. "I know that one day I'll be stronger than you, I know it!"

"Wow, you and Pan wanna be stronger than me? Don't tell me Gohan's in on this too." He chuckled making said son shake his head with a smile.

"Sorry dad, but I'm too busy with my job to have any chance of getting as strong as you." He admitted before Goku blocked a right hook and gripped Goten's hand.

"Oh well, I can understand that." He remarked before he swung Goten up into the air. "It seems I win son, maybe next time you'll beat me?"

"Count on it dad!" He smiled catching himself before he flew too high.

"Alright Goku-sama, we must be going now." Vados said as he nodded.

"Ok, bye everyone, see you next year!" He called as he and Vados disappeared in a flash.

"Bye grandpa!" Waved Videl with a smile. "I'll kick your butt!"

"Wait, Goku is gone already?!" Chi-Chi cried from the house.

(Later)

"Ahhh, this feels nice." Smiled Goku in the bath and currently getting his back scrubbed by Vados.

"Yes, can you do mine next Goku-sama?"

"Of course Vados." He smiled as she kept scrubbing before looking up at the air with a thoughtful expression. "Hey Vados, I'm curious about something."

"What is it Goku-sama?" She asked as she kept scrubbing.

"Did Champa ever get a chance to have sex with you before me?"

"Hmmmm, a few times, but he wasn't very good, and once he got into food he lost all interest for the most part." She admitted without missing a beat.

"Do you feel like I'm taking advantage of you like that?" Asked Goku with concern. "I know you said you were willing, but with how often we do it, I don't want you to think I'm using you like that."

"Goku-sama, you misunderstand, I like it when we do that, I find it enjoyable, I feel happy and I feel close to you, in fact if I didn't want to do it I would have never brought it up in the first place." She smiled while hugging his arm making him blush feeling her breasts, but also seeing her smile.

"Really? Vados...do you like me like Chi-Chi liked me?"

"Do you mean the form of like between a man and woman very close?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm, I think I might, though I don't know for certain, most angels don't have feelings like that." She said as she tapped her chin. "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, I was just curious, I….think I might have feelings for you." He admitted scratching his cheek with Vados smiling.

"My Goku-sama, I had no idea you would make the first proposal~"

"Eh? Proposal? Oh no, did I agree to marry you to when I was a kid too?!" He cried as he began to panic.

"Of course not Goku-sama, I'm just teasing you." She giggled. "Your expression though is very cute."

"Augh, you and your teasing." He groaned as she kept giggling. "One of these days I'll get you back."

"If you say so." She chuckled as she shook her head. 'I hope you do, I think it would be quite fun, maybe you'll get me when you finally propose~'


	26. Mary, Granny Jojo, and Gumball

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Mary, Granny Jojo, and Gumball

Series: The Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

2 familiar old ladies were at their homes watching TV. One was a pink rabbit, with dark glasses, a dark brown dress and black shoes. The other was a blue cat with a face that was baring a strange resemblance to Alolan Persian, she had an orange sweater, long blue skirt and red open toe heels. Both of them were alone and just watching random commercials with the pink rabbit dozing off and on.

That's when they coincidentally found themselves at the same commercial.

"Come to the Elmore Spa where you'll instantly feel 20 years younger with our half off deal!" Said Larry.

"Huh?" they let out, now interested as Larry gestured to a spa resort.

That's when they saw the crocodile lady. "Old people go in and young people come out."

"Holy crud, it really worked! Hey Rocky, run away from this!" she yelled while now looking like a curved model with a younger face and long legs while she threw the cane away.

"So come to the Elmore Spa to-" That's when Larry got trampled by elderly women and middle aged women.

"Finally, I can get my hot foxy self back." Said Jojo.

"I'm sure Daniel will appreciate some dolling up." Said Mary Senicourt.

Both of them went to their cars and drove on down there. When they made it to the spa, they then trampled Larry as well.

'That felt like a Gumball's relatives.' Larry thought, unable to open his eyes. 'I pray the place doesn't burn down like the last one.'

As these 2 were preparing for the magical age regression, that's when they noticed each other.

'That woman looks like my daughter/son-in-law.' they thought with raised eyebrows before a spa manager walked over with a smile.

"Hello there ma'ams! What can I do for you two?"

"The full treatment, I want to be young again." They then looked at each other, noticing how they said the same thing at the same time.

"Great! I just need you two sign some forms saying any accidents from it can't get us sued."

They signed the contract and then were pulled into a room.

"Thank you for your patronage."

"Just a quick question, is this gonna hurt?" asked Granny Jojo.

"Once they get you on the massage table, probably, depending on how bad your back is."

"I can handle a little pain no problem." spoke Mary with Granny Jojo raising an eyebrow.

"Believe me, handling some rubbing on my back is nothing compared to the orthopedic foot I have."

"Splendid, good luck."

5 hours later...

"Ahh! Oh criminy that hurts!"

"Nnnngh! I haven't been held like this in some time!"

"What? Your husband hasn't been touching you?" Said Jojo.

"You have no idea. After having, AH! Nicole! We decided to stick with a more professional relationship."

"JEEZUS! I had a similar situation, I spent Richard's entire childhood raising him alone, not getting a-NY for so many years until I found Louie, EEK!"

"Was HE your husBAND!?"

"My 2nd HUSband, but Unfortunately he has a hard time getting IT up..."

"How SAD for hiM!" hissed Mary.

"WHat aBOUt you? I bet YOUr man is limp as well?" Asked Jojo.

"INdeed, when HE wants to MAke love, he can't get hiS PEnis erect anymore." Replied Mary. "Says he's just getTING up there in AGE."

"That's the thing ABout old AGE, we can be as YOung as we think, bUT, when IT comes down to it, OUr bodies don't FEEl the same way."

"MAYbe we SHOULD have our husbands here TOO!"

"Sorry, we haven't figured out how to make men 20 years younger yet." spoke the masseuse before clapping his hands. "Ok! Time for the tanning portion. Not to worry, you won't get burned, just a little something to bring some natural color to your fur."

"You had me at tanning portion." Said Jojo.

"Great." he smiled handing them sunglasses while tanning lamps were rolled in. "Now if you could just hand me your towels, you may begin tanning."

They handed the worker their towels while also covering their bare chests.

"This'll do the job for the next half hour."

They sat on their tanning chairs and let the lamps shine down on them. As this happened, they didn't notice their bodies actually changing.

(Later)

All their wrinkles disappeared, all their sagging skin disappeared, their sagging breasts were now big and perky, their asses were firm perfectly round, Jojo was taller than her old self, slender arms and legs on both women, they looked 20 years or even more younger.

"Wow, that spa really does work." Said Jojo. "I'm gonna show off to my son."

"And I'm going to introduce this new me to my daughter."

As they exited the spa, they trampled Larry once again.

'On the bright side, nothing was destroyed.' he thought while the woman got in their cars and drove off.

Later...

'Her again?' They said, as they stopped in front of the Watterson residence.

"Let me guess, you're gonna show off your new ass in front of Nicole, aren't ya?"

"And what about you? About to ruin your son's childhood thoughts about you with your tight round buttocks?"

"Actually I just wanted to do that AND let Anais know she still has a chance to grow up beautiful before the soul crashing reality hits her."

"Hmph, wouldn't hurt to let her know now instead of later."

That's when they heard moaning from the 2nd floor.

"You heard that right?"

"Yes. That was Gumball."

That's when the door opened up by Nicole. "I'm sorry, but you prostitutes have the wrong house."

"Nicole, how dare you say that about your own mother and mother-in-law!" Said Mary.

"What-MOM!?" she gawked. "Granny Jojo!?"

"Yeah, surprised that we're looking sexier than you?"

"What...how...who...how!?"

"Wait about 40 years and we'll tell you." Then both women giggled.

"Well, anywho, is this all you wanted to do? Make me feel old? Gumball and Penny are already doing that due to the fact they've been fucking for 3 hours."

"So it WAS him. Wait, who's Penny?"

"His girlfriend. I thought we discussed this Joanna, and I thought we discussed this when you wanted to know about my family's lives mother."

"Ah yes, I do seem to remember you mentioning her."

"I remember when me and Richard could do it for 3 hours, but now we can only fuck for one." sighed Nicole as she let them in. "Sometimes I miss the vigor."

"Hey Nicole, be happy because when he gets to grandpa age...that'll be it for sex." Said Joanna.

"I don't need to get anymore insight on what my own son's sex life will be, thank you." she sighed closing the door as the two women sat down. "I'm gonna get ready for work, can you 2 can watch the house while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing, no problem."

"Great...I need to get outta here..."

That's when the bed creaking got even louder.

Jojo and Mary sighed while turning on the tv. Penny's moans were drowning out the TV.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"He won't recognize us and let us join in?"

"Alright close enough. Let's cut to the chase, we've got smoking hot bodies and there's one great way to use them. I don't know what your policy on fucking family members is, but as long as those two ain't married I don't see much of a problem. Think of it like letting him sample some experienced women."

"And we can show our future grand daughter in law how it's done."

"I just hope he's on board with it."

Meanwhile upstairs, we see Gumball, Penny and a chalkboard counting how many loads Gumball came.

"Ah! Gumball!" Moaned Penny. "28, we're about to beat our record."

"Not so fast!" Said Jojo as Mary kicked the door.

"Didn't you see the tie on the doorkn..." spoke Gumball before going silent with him and Penny going wide eyed. "Uh...who are you 2? Also how did you get in this house?"

"I'm Marley." Lied Mary. "My friend here is Josephine, your mother hired us as your personal sexual education instructors."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but I'm plenty good at sex." Said Gumball.

"Not you, her."

"Yeah, now step aside and watch how pros fuck." Said Jojo.

"What? But you can't do that." frowned Penny crossing her arms.

"Young lady, do you know any positions besides ones where the guy is dominant?"

"Well...no...but."

"Then let us teach you by letting us have sex with your boyfriend."

"We have years of experience which would help you two, a lot."

"Grr...Gumball, what do you think?"

"On one hand, if they wanna help enhance our sex lives, I'm more than happy to, on the other hand, I'd be cheating on you right in front of your eyes."

"That's called cuckolding." Said Jojo. "And in some relationships, it's actually something to get turned on by."

"Really? You can get turned on by watching your lover fuck someone else?" Said Penny.

"You're basically watching porn."

"I never thought of it like that."

"Indeed, so if you'd kindly sit there and watch we can show you things you may enjoy." Said Mary.

"What do you think Gumball?"

"I'm curious, so let's do this." he nodded while Penny slid off his dick with the two older women getting a good look at it.

"Good to see you're all lubed up for us." Said Jojo as Mary got on him.

"Don't be scared if you want to grab around my body, this is meant to teach you after all." She said while rubbing his dick with her pussy.

"S-Sure, no problem."

Mary then raised herself up and went down, Gumball entering her pussy and touching her womb. 'This is where your mother came from, do you like it?' She thought.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned.

"Nice, you know a man is about to feel real good if he says that." Said Jojo.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've done that plenty." That's when she was smacked by a ruler.

"No back talk."

"Ow."

Gumball held onto Mary's hips and started thrusting upwards! Said cat yelped out at the sudden move.

"He's finally getting into it." Then Jojo looked down. "Ooh and I can see you're into it too."

"Don't b-be silly, G-gumball made me cum before you 2 showed up is all."

"It's alright honey, no need to get embarrassed." Jojo said as she took off her clothes.

"I'm not embarrassed."

"You can either lie to yourself or just sit, watch and finger yourself to this show."

That's when Mary lowered her face to meet Gumball's and he took the hint that she wanted a kiss. He leaned up and pressed their lips together with a moan while their tails swished.

"Hope you don't mind us borrowing your boyfriend's lips." Joked Jojo.

Penny blushed, but stayed quiet and watched.

That's when Gumball rolled around so he could get on top, but Mary rolled back so she could be on top.

"Ah ah ah, I'm the teacher here." Then they resumed kissing as Gumball's dick twitched. 'Wow, he's already ready?'

Gumball then pulled away from the kiss. "I'm gonna cum, get off unless you wanna get knocked up."

"It's fine, it's a safe day." Said Mary.

"Safe day?" Asked Penny.

"A day where he can cum inside you as many times as he wants and you won't get knocked up." Jojo explained.

"Oh, are you both on your safe days?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, we prefer doing teaching when we have a chance to have some bare sex."

"So go ahead and let it out inside without holding anything back."

Gumball filled her without hesitation, both moaning loudly.

"Now take a look at how a real woman takes a creampie." Said Jojo.

Both sides held each other tightly with Gumball's face in Mary's chest.

'Wow! She's squeezing me harder than Penny does.'

"You see her technique? You gotta really dig your fingers in there when Gumball cums inside."

"I see."

That's when Mary got off Gumball and was walking towards Penny. "If you ever get into a threesome, you gotta find an opportunity do this with the other girl." Said Mary.

"Do wha-" That's when Mary tackled Penny, using one hand to open up Penny's pussy and then poured the cum from her pussy to Penny's. "Mmmh...does usually happen in threesome's?"

"Nah, but it's nice to share." she smiled while Jojo walked over to the panting cat.

"You wanna know the best part about fucking a rabbit?"

"What would that be?"

"How fast we make babies, but sadly I can't show off that feature now." she shrugged. "Oh well, just keep in mind, my hips are no slouch."

"I wouldn't doubt it...so does that mean I might get lots of nieces and nephews when my sister finds love?"

"Thinking about your sister while cheating on your girlfriend? Penny, you may wanna rethink your relationship with this guy." Joked Jojo.

"H-Hey! It's not like that!" he blushed with his hands up.

"It's kinda like that Gumball." Said Penny who crawled over and whispered in his ear. "But frankly at this point, I wouldn't mind if you cucked me with Anais or better yet, your mom."

Gumball couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Hey! Pay attention."

"Sorry ma'am!"

"Now, put me in the full nelson."

"What's a wrestling move have to do with sex?" He asked, holding Jojo is said position.

"Do you not watch porn? This sex position is really hot."

"Wait, it's a sex position too?" Gumball and Penny gasped.

"Of course it is, and a very hot one at that." Said Jojo as Gumball's dick was in between her legs. "Just lower me down without letting go and bounce me."

Gumball followed Jojo's instructions and was now in her pussy. "You pussy is kinda loose, isn't it?"

'Hey, Richard was a big baby when he was born.' she thought with a frown. "Well that's because we haven't started. Make me feel good and it'll feel like a vice."

"Okay..." Gumball then thrusted inside her, and that's when she started to clench.

"How's that, big boy?"

"Oh fuck, that's tighter than when I crushed my hand with a rhino's foot to prove a point."

"Sounds like an interesting story, but focus on sex." Jojo moaned as Mary walked over.

"Penny, I'm going to show you how a partner can assist in a full nelson threesome." Mary was now facing the area where Gumball's dick met Jojo's pussy. "The 3rd person licks this area here."

Gumball and Jojo moaned louder from her sudden licking.

"Ah fuck!" groaned the rabbit. "You sneaky little pussy!"

"I may look proper, but me and my husband did use to invite friends over for group sex." she smirked while rubbing Gumball's balls.

"Eep! My balls!"

"Penny, watch carefully because you can also pleasure a man by grabbing down here."

Penny did so and felt her loins getting warmer. "I wanna do these things now!"

"Patience dear, we're almost done." Said Mary as Gumball's dick twitched. "Go ahead and let me have it." Said Jojo.

"Take it all!" He gasped as he came again. His sperm gushed right into her making Jojo moan her head off.

After he finished cumming inside, we now see all 3 on the floor panting.

"Hopefully we did well to teach you on how to enhance your sex lives."

"Is it over?" Asked Penny.

"Far from, ever heard of round 2?" Asked Jojo.

"No..."

"Ironic considering you two sure seem to keep track." remarked Mary seeing the score.

"Well we have been fucking for 2 hours before you ladies showed up and stole the last one." Said Penny.

"We know, Nicole told us. Gumball, maybe you should fuck your mom, she looked so unsatisfied when we saw her."

"What?! Ew no way!"

"You should really consider it, incest can be fun." Said Jojo as she and Mary winked.

"Well I won't consider it." Gumball said, crossing his arms.

"Very well, so ready for a double boob job?" Asked Mary.

"Hell yeah!"

"Aren't you getting a bit too excited?" Asked Penny.

"What? I've never had a double boob job."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"She's just jealous that she's not doing things to you." Said Mary before they sandwiched Gumball's dick between their chests.

He jumped and shivered feeling both of them rub their breasts against it. Then they moved up and down in unison. Getting faster each time they went down. "Oh fuck yeah!" purred Gumball with a wide smile.

That's when Penny crawled over. "I'm kinda getting tired of not being included." Penny was about to kiss Gumball but then...

"Hey! Back to your seat."

"But..."

"If you do it, I can show you something you should try out sometime."

"Oh fine."

Mary and Jojo then sped up their movement while also squeezing their chests together tighter, accidentally leaking some milk.

"Is that milk? Are you ladies moms?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." 'I didn't expect that.' thought both women.

"Okay I won't, but I do have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to know a Joanna Watterson and Mary Senicourt, you look like younger versions of them?" Asked Gumball.

"No, who are they?"

"Never, who could they be?"

"My grandmothers."

"Oh, now you're just realizing you're fucking women who look like your old bags?" Said Jojo. "Hey Penny, sounds Gumball will have a sex drive when you both turn old and grey."

'I don't know whether to smile or be a little creeped out.' Thought Penny as Gumball's dick twitched.

"I'm gonna cum!"

That's when Jojo put her mouth over his dick and took all of the cum into her mouth. After getting enough she walked over to Penny.

"Hold still Penny, my friend here is about to show you another threesome technique/punishment for the guy partner called snowballing."

"What's snowball-" That's when Jojo pressed her lips against Penny's transferring all the cum from her mouth to Penny's. "Mmmm?!"

"Oh yeah, you guys need to find someone to threesome with."

"I'll keep it in mind if we agree on someone to threesome." Said Gumball. "But fuck is that hot."

Jojo pulled away as Penny swallowed all the cum and some of her saliva. "See honey? You gotta be willing to do some weird stuff to spice things up."

"I see...so...um...what if the 3rd member is a guy?" Penny asked.

"We'll discuss Male/Male/Female threesomes at a different time. For now, Gumball, ever tried anal?" Asked Mary.

"Nah, Penny doesn't let me in there."

Both woman raised eyebrows at her who blushed.

"I-I'm just embarrassed, ok?"

"Well I shall show you Penny why you would need to do anal one day." Said Mary. She moved over and raised her ass in the air while getting on all fours.

Gumball poked Mary's ass before pushing, trying to get in. "Wow! It's WAY tight!"

"That's how anal is supposed to feel." Mary Moaned. "Just keep on pushing."

Gumball didn't stop till his pelvis touched her ass. "Ahhh! It feels tighter than a pussy!"

"Exactly, now try thrusting."

"It's pretty hard to." he groaned pulling back with the tip inside before pushing back in.

"You see Penny." Jojo started. "You can get fucked in the pussy as much as you want, but soon it'll be carved into his dick's shape, and all that tightness will go away."

"Can't I take yoga to fix it?"

"You can, but old age will soon soften you up."

"Awww."

"That's why you need to take it up the ass now and more often."

"Oh Fuck yes! Fuck my asshole!" Shouted Mary as Gumball started moving faster.

"Its ten times better than a pussy!"

"And the best part is that women don't get pregnant when you cum up their ass." Said Jojo.

"Speaking of which." Said Gumball. "I'm about to cum up her ass." Said Gumball as he squeezed Mary's ass.

"Do it! I'll squeeze it all out of your dick!"

"Okay, here it comes!" His next load made more cum than usual because she was squeezing his dick for every drop.

"Penny, be a dear and get Gumball something to drink, I have a feeling he might be running on low."

"I'm on it."

After a glass of water, Gumball grabbed Jojo.

"Pay close attention okay?"

"Okay."

Jojo was put on her back with Gumball poking at her ass. "Well what are yah waiting for kid? Let's just do it."

"Sorry." He pushed inside, while holding her hips.

"Mmmm, come on now, you gotta show this bunny what you got."

"You're my 2nd butt hole, it might take some time before I get the hang of this."

"Trust me, when we're done your girlfriends gonna love taking it up the butt."

"If she ever lets me in."

"You better, or we're taking him." Mary threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"We're already showing off how skilled we are compared to you. We can easily make Gumball ours." Said Jojo before grabbing Gumball and pressing her lips against his.

He moaned and kissed back with Penny frowning.

"I can change my shape to anything he wants! I could let him fuck my ass all day everyday!"

"Oh? If I were to pull out now, would you let him fuck you in the ass right now?" Asked Jojo.

"W-well..."

"If we don't hear a yes right now, we'll take him back to our place." warned Mary.

"Yes...I'll give him my ass right now..."

"That's gr-" Then she threw them out.

"AND YOU 2 CAN JUST GET LOST!" She said as a big monster.

They reeled back and held each other before the door slammed shut.

"Well, at least we had fun, right Joanna?"

"Yep, we sure did Mary, wanna see if we can get our hands on Darwin next time?"

"Well it has been a while since I had fish." she joked. "I'm more interested to see Gumball's reaction when he finds out he fucked his own grandmothers."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that reaction either, see you on his birthday." Jojo said, as they exited the house naked.

Nicole saw this while looking outside and facepalmed. "I need a vacation."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	27. Ying Ranma and Ranma

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Ying Ranma and Ranma

Series: Ranma

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Our story begins in Nerima ward where a old, tattered piece of yellow paper flutters in the wind. It was letting the wind take it around without any real direction and fluttered towards a certain restaurant. It flowed in through an open window where we see Shampoo hard at work cooking up a storm.

She was moving around, cutting up vegetables, getting noodles from a strainer, and easily making sure any dirty dishes were put in the sink without missing a beat. As she worked she didn't notice the paper as it headed towards the flames from the stove. 'So many orders so little time, I'm glad people like my food, but they order to much too fast!'

Before the ward could burn, Mousse suddenly came running into the kitchen and slipped on a sponge, making him slide over and crash with the sudden wind making the ward flutter away from the fire as Shampoo turned with a frown.

"Shampoo told Mousse not to come into kitchen anymore, last time you ruin all the dishes!"

"Sorry my darling Shampoo, but I thought I saw a robber and rushed after him!" He spoke shaking his head. "I think it was an old lady who started hitting me with her purse, I can't find my glasses."

"Well they not in here, so just go before you end up mistaking mop water for ramen again!" She cried as she looked around before spotting the garbage which had the tag on top of it. "Also take out the garbage too."

"I'm on it!" He saluted before walking towards the garbage, but instead grabbed a pot on another stove with boiling water and lifted it, only to scream and end up throwing it straight up into the air.

"Augh, why I trust you to actually do anything right?" Shampoo groaned as she grabbed the garbage and shoved it into his arms. "Outside, now!"

"Right!" He spoke before narrowly avoiding the boiling water when it came down and felt around before reaching a doorknob and opened it before throwing the can in and dusted his hands. "There, all-"

BONK!

"What's the big idea of throwing the garbage in the back?!" Snapped Cologne hopping out on her stick with a frown. "And where are your glasses?"

"Sorry, I lost them and wasn't that the garbage can?" He asked in confusion.

"No, you just threw it into the street like an idiot!" She frowned while noting the ward fluttering down before she grabbed it. "What's this?"

"Garbage, right?" Mousse asked as he squinted his eyes. "An old receipt?"

"No, it looks like some kind of ward." She said as she carefully inspected it. "It's one of mine, but it's been used before."

"Is it dangerous?" Asked Shampoo while she kept on working.

"No, right now it should just be a piece of paper, all the power in it is used up." She said as she shook her head. "I'll go put it in my room, and you Mousse can clean up the garbage."

"Ah, alright Cologne-san." He said as the old woman began to make her way upstairs.

Cologne looked at the ward while noting it was one meant to seal away evil spirits, making her try and recall the last time she used one. 'Hmmm, last I recall we used a seal like this to get rid of that fake female Ranma happy made, is this the same seal?'

She reached her room and hopped over to a chest in the back before unlocking it and slipped the ward inside with various other things. "It doesn't matter, even if it was it's not dangerous to keep around. I'll just keep it until I can look it over more closely later." She thought as she began to close the chest. 'Worse case scenario I just burn it so no one can copy my techniques.'

She made her way out while unaware the ward lightly glowed purple before going back to normal.

(Later)

"Alright, I think I have enough time to finally check that seal." Muttered Cologne who was hopping back to the room while sighing after the last customer for the day left. 'Let's see how it's doing.' She thought as she reached her room before making her way to her chest. She unlocked it and looked inside to see the ward still where it was at. "Alright, let's see here." She said as she carefully picked it up. "Is there anything wrong with you?"

She looked the ward over for any tears or rips, and saw it was still in good condition. "Huh, I guess it's in better condition than I thought."

But as she looked at the front she saw it start glowing purple, brighter than before catching her off guard.

"Oh? What's this, what's going on here?" She said as she quickly dropped the ward. "It shouldn't be doing that, what's happening?" She said as tears began to appear on it. "Shampoo! Get in here!"

"Yes Great-Grandmother!" She cried as she began to run up the stairs before a purple energy burst shook the restaurant. This made her stumble and slow down while hearing her grandmother cry out. "GREAT-GRANDMOTHER!"

The shaking lightly calmed down before Shampoo raced up faster and reached the top, but gasped seeing Cologne on the ground with her cane broken along with the nearest window. "Great-Grandmother!"

"Shampoo...come here, there is trouble." Groaned the old woman as she struggled to stand up.

Shampoo ran over to help her sit up just as Mousse came rushing up.

"What's going on? What was that shaking just now?"

"We need to go to the Saotome house… now!" Groaned Cologne as Shampoo's eyes widened in fear and worry.

"Ranma in trouble?" She asked as the camera away and towards some bushes away from the restaurant as some eyes looked at it and narrowed before darting away quickly.

'I'm free, finally, I thought I was gone forever, but why do I feel different?' The figure thought looking at their hand with confusion. 'It feels like I'm stronger and more invigorated than before when I had to rely on my other half.' The figure thought as she kept running. 'I also feel...close to him? I still want to be with him, that feeling is still there.'

They darted into a tree and crouched down while slowly smiling. 'It took a while, but now that I'm free and feeling stronger, I'm going to take back what's mine. Ready or not Ranma, here I come.'

Over at the Tendo household, said boy was grunting as he was doing pushups with his legs over his head and was sweating. "One hundred and fifty six….one hundred and fifty seven….one hundred and fifty eight…"

"Ranma, dinner will be ready soon, go wash up!" Called Kasumi seeing him making him slow down.

"Got it Kasumi!" He called before he flipped back onto his feet and sighed. "I better make it quick or pops is gonna try and take my portion."

"SAOTOME!" Came a loud voice making him sigh.

"Really? This late?" He groaned before heading to the front gate and saw Kuno standing there. "What are you doing here at this hour? If you wanna fight can't you wait till tomorrow?"

"No, we will finish this now, once I beat you Akane and the redheaded beauty will be mi-ow!" He cried as Ranma threw a shoe at his head.

"We can do this old number tomorrow after I get some sleep, go home." He frowned before turning and started walking as Kuno frowned and threw the shoe away and raised his weapon.

"One more day to let you keep Akane and the pig tailed goddess under your control is one too many!" He declared before lunging, but suddenly found himself sent away due to a well placed kick to the side from a new figure.

"Go away Kuno-bastard." Said the figure coldly, making Ranma turn around and widen his eyes in shock.

Kuno groaned and rubbed the spot before looking up, and gasped since he was looking at his so called 'redheaded beauty', wearing the same red gi Ranma was wearing, but her eyes were cold. "M-My goddess! You're free from his control, come, we can free Akane together then run away together!"

"Shut up." She spoke bluntly and crossed her arms. "I'd go running on home if you know what's good for you."

"I-I think I do, I have to prepare my room for us, please, come by when you are ready!" He declared jumping up and took off running. "Be wary of the wicked Saotome!"

The girl scoffed and shook her head. "Idiot. If you really were an evil sorcerer, he would have tried carrying me away. How he's managed to get this far is a miracle."

"I-ah….who...what are you?' He stuttered in shock as he stared at Ying Ranma.

She turned and smiled. "Why Ranma, can't you tell? It's me, your other half."

"T-That's not possible." he said in disbelief as Akane opened the door.

"Ranma, hurry up and go wash...up…" She trailed off in confusion seeing Ying Ranma who turned and scowled.

"Leave us tomboy, this doesn't concern you."

"I think it does, what is going on?!" She shouted in confusion along with a bit of anger after hearing the nickname.

"Akane get back inside." Spoke Ranma as Ying Ranma walked towards him before he took a ready stance. "Answer me, how did you come back? I thought that stupid sticker got rid of you?"

"Oh it did for awhile, it took me a long time to gather enough energy to escape it, but once I was free I felt different, more full, I don't think I need to suck energy from you anymore to survive." She answered with amusement. "Of course, that doesn't mean I have to stay away from you either. After all, I AM part of you Ranma."

"Well if you don't have to be by him hit the road, one Ranma is annoying enough!" Akane snapped with a frown.

"Stow it tomboy, I haven't forgotten it was you who caused me to vanish." She glared. "After I'm done with Ranma, I'll make sure to quiet your annoying voice for good." She turned to Ranma and gave a sultry look. "Now Ranma-kun, I think it's time we become one again."

"That ain't gonna work." He gulped as she walked closer. "That old bat isn't gonna listen to you."

"Oh, I don't mean put together like that, I mean a different way~" She cooed, making him blush a bit as she got closer and closer. "I mean be together in a way only a man and woman can be~"

His face turned bright red with Akane doing the same and ran over while jumping up into the air.

"Get away from my house!" and aimed a kick at Ying Ranma who easily caught her foot and threw her into the air. "Waaah!"

"Not now tomboy, grown ups are talking." She said as she shot a glare at her. "Now Ranma, where were we~?"

He gulped and felt more bashful than expected and saw her lunge before he jumped over to the wall of the building and kept his eyes on her. "W-Wait! You don't have to do this! If you don't feel like you need my energy, that means you're your own person, right?"

"Right, but I think you misunderstand Ranma, I don't have to do this, but I WANT to do it." She chuckled before lunging at him again. She saw him jump back and started running at him from across the wall. "And I'm not going to stop until I get what I want!"

"There you are!" Called Cologne as she, Shampoo, and Mousse landed outside the dojo.

Ying Ranma turned and scowled. "You again? You should consider going back to the grave you came out of old bat."

"Don't talk like that to Great-Grandmother!" Shouted Shampoo as she raced towards her angrily.

"Oh no it's the amazon bimbo, I'm so scared." She mocked before avoiding Shampoo's strikes with ease. "What's wrong? You can cook food but can't hit another girl?"

"Shut up!" She cried as she swung her chui at her only to miss and hit Ranma, which sent him flying towards the pond. "Airen!"

"Gah!" He got out before going under.

"No, damn it, now we're going to have to try and figure out which is which!" Cried out Mousse hurling several chains and weapons at Ying Ranma. "This is for insulting my sweet Shampoo."

"Oh my god! Shampoo's panties are off!" she cried out while easily jumping across the chains.

"What?!" He cried turning, but found himself kicked off the wall while his glasses fall off.

"Oops, my bad." She smirked before seeing Shampoo rushing to the pond.

"Don't worry Airen, I'll get you some hot water so- Airen?" Blinked Shampoo as Ranma came out of the pond spitting water, but not as a girl.

"Augh, what the hell was that for Shampoo?" He groaned, not realizing he was still male.

"Airen! Y-You no change!" She spoke up while pointing.

"Huh?" He said as he looked down before his eyes widened. "I-I'm not a girl, how is...this….how?!"

Cologne herself saw this after looking from the gate and was stunned while Ying Ranma jumped down and walked towards the two.

"Hey, get away from Ranma-kun you amazon hussy."

"Hey, Airen is future husband, not yours!" She shouted before Ying Ranma simply rolled her eyes and shoved her into the water. "Ah!"

"Shampoo!" Spoke Ranma before Shampoo's head poked out as a cat, making him and Ying Ranma cry out and jump away as she shook her head.

'Damn female Ranma, now I need to get back to normal before I can get close to Airen!'

"Shampoo, run towards her!" called Cologne. "She has Ranma's fear of cats!"

"I do not!" Yelled Ying Ranma before Shampoo got on all fours and glared at her making her slightly nervous. "I-I just didn't want to smell like a wet cat."

"Oh really?" Said Akane with a smirk as she marched over and picked up Shampoo. "Then catch!" Before throwing the cat which hissed at the two making them pale with Ranma jumping to the side.

"AAAUUUGGHHH! Demon!" Cried Ying Ranma as she dove towards Ranma. "Save me Ranma, save me!"

"Wait don't come at me!" He spoke catching her before Shampoo ran at them making him pale and start running as Ying Ranma held on to him. "Stay away Shampoo!"

'No, come back Ranma, I'll save you from evil Ranma!' She thought as she kept chasing them with Akane frowning.

"Ranma stop letting her cling to you!"

"Do I look like I have a choice?!"

"Yes you pervert!" She cried as Cologne just shook her head.

"This is getting us nowhere." She grumbled before hopping over in Ranma's path. She watched as Ranma jumped over her before she quickly grabbed Shampoo. This in turn let her swing her up and have her cling on to Ying Ranma's back.

"Nooo! Get her off, get her off!" She cried as she tried to knock the old woman and Shampoo off her back.

"Ranma get her off!" yelled Akane.

"Oh would you shut up and do something!" Yelled Ranma back before feeling Ying Ranma suddenly go slack and fall off his back. He turned around to see Cologne lifting her hand up, having pressed several pressure points.

"Interesting, I almost expected that not to work."

"I'm glad it did you old bat." He sighed before getting hit in the head by her cane. "Ow!"

"Respect your elders brat, and you should be worried it works, it means she's human." Said the old woman with a frown. "This means that she's here to stay, she isn't a spirit or a projection of your cursed side."

"Wait...aw man, you gotta be kidding." He groaned while Shampoo got off Ying Ranma's back.

"I'm afraid not, but this is also good, it means the curse is confused, and that it won't work as usual, from what I can tell as long as she's around you won't change."

"How is that good? That crazy side of him has to stay nearby just so he doesn't turn into a girl?" Frowned Akane.

"It's not so much crazy as… dark? Female? Either way she's still part of Ranma."

"But can't you just do some spell and make her vanish or something? You did it before." Spoke up Ranma.

"Before she was more like a spirit and she was draining you so she could permanently exist, using a seal on her now would work just as well if I used it on you, meaning it would be worthless." She sighed looking at the female. "At best I feel she should be treated as any other fiance of yours son-in-law, which means when she awakens Shampoo will have to give her the kiss of death."

"Hold up! You can't do that." Spoke up Ranma quickly.

"And why not, she is now a rival for you, Shampoo has all the rights in the world to kiss her."

"Well...because...she just can't." He replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, if she's a real person now, maybe she'll listen. I mean she is technically part of me after all."

"Are you sure you can convince her not to pursue a relationship with you? You haven't had a good track record with that in the past."

"Don't rub it in." He grumbled before the rest of the Tendos, and his dad, made their way outside.

"Ranma, what's all the-" Gendo stopped when he saw Cologne, a cat Shampoo, and unconscious Mousse, and Ranma's girl half passed out on the ground. "Do I even want to know what's happening?"

"Well, let's just say you just got a new daughter."

"Ranma, talk." Ordered Nabiki bluntly.

"Uh...well...I don't know how it happened, but the old bat can fill you in. OW!"

"Respect. Your. Elders! And yes, remember Ranma's darker half a few weeks back? Well, she's back for good this time."

"What?! My word!" Spoke Soun looking at the girl. "But how? I thought those wards would handle her?"

"They did, but they apparently didn't fully erase her, it seems that she gathered energy while in the seal before breaking out, except now she has a human body and is no longer a spirit, meaning I can't get rid of her without commiting murder." Remarked the elder before they heard groaning and saw the girl slowly coming to. "Ah, it seems she is awake now."

"Good, now let's tell her to go!" Akane said with a frown.

"Shut up tomboy." Grumbled Ying Ranma rubbing her eyes as she saw everyone around her and frowned. "What are you all looking at?"

"Apparently a new daughter." Said Gendo as he looked her over. "Weird, she looks just like Ranma's cursed form."

"Gee, it's almost like I retained my form from last time old man." She frowned standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, me and Ranma-kun need to continue where we left off."

"N-No we don't!" He called with a blush as he backed away.

"Don't play hard to get Ranma, I'm part of you, we're meant to be together." She smirked before feeling a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Nabiki. "What?"

"Keep it in your pants until after we get the full story, inside."

"Ugh, fine." She frowned as she began to head inside. 'I can wait to have fun~'

(Later)

"And so that's why I told son-in-law that Shampoo will need to deliver to her the kiss of death." finished Cologne after Shampoo had transformed back.

"Yeah, I'm going to say no and fuck that." Said Ying Ranma with a frown. "Firstly because if she tried, I'd end her. Second, if I'm going to kiss anyone it's going to be Ranma-kun."

"This is not up for debate, she needs to give you the kiss if you are to be a rival!"

"See, that's the problem, she's not a rival because I already won~"

"Unacceptable!" Spoke Soun. "Akane is Ranma's fiance, you should know that if you're part of him."

"Oh yes, his fiance because of some old piece of paper, real binding." She waved her hand and looked at her nails. "Face it, this uncute tomboy couldn't work at the school's cafeteria with her cooking, so what makes you think she'd be a good wife?"

"Hey! Take that back!"

"She will make a good wife because our dojos need to join together!"

"Why? From what I can tell Ranma has all the skills and has been fine without one and your daughter has learned jack, you have no students, your dojo is a joke." She mocked with Akane seeing red. "If you want a way to get funding, have her marry Kuno, he's nuts for her and is loaded." She said as she saw Soun's eyes lit up. "Plus he actually cares about her in his own weird twisted way, so he'll actually marry her instead of being forced like Ranma, and let's be honest, what's the odds him and Akane would actually have a healthy, stable relationship?"

"Hey! There's no way I'm marrying Kuno of all people!" Frowned Akane before standing up. "If you're your own person than you can take a hike!"

"Why don't you make me?" She smirked. "Unlike Ranma here, I won't hold back, which means if we fight you'll be visiting the hospital by the end of the day."

"Now now, no need to fight, I'm sure we can work this out, in fact I have an idea." Said Gendo with a greedy grin. "How about Ranma marries Akane, and you can marry Kuno, that way we join the dojos AND get rich!"

"Hmm, not bad, but I have an even better one." She smirked. "I give Ranma's mom a call and let her know what you two have set up. I'm sure she'd love to hear how many fiances Ranma-kun has because of YOU." She said with a smile as he began to pale. "And I wonder how many more we don't know because of the amazons, tell me Cologne, did you brainwash every normal girl who Ranma's father sold him to before they could come here, leaving just the strong ones?"

"Of course not, do you really think if there was a way to do that I'd waste it on small fry?" She asked bluntly.

"Fair enough." She shrugged before spotting Happosai bouncing by while carrying a large bag. "You bastard! Hey, Cologne says she wants to show you her panties!"

"Eh?" The pervert turned and found his bag getting kicked out of his hands with the undergarments falling out. "Nooo! My precious treasures!"

"Look, here's how this is going down, I am taking Ranma, he is mine since I'm closest, not some crazy amazon or a tsundere plank of wood, got it?" She announced as she lowered her leg before turning to Ranma.

"Now hold up, me and Gendo have set this up for years! Gendo tell her."

'No one here but an adorable panda.' Read the sign Gendo held while playing with a tire swing.

"Really? How did you even get wet?!"

"Alright Ranma-kun, time to go~" She hummed before rushing towards him.

"Woah!" He jumped back while taking off running before she followed with Shampoo up the rear.

"You leave airen alone!"

"Ugh, this is just going to be a headache." Groaned Soun.

"Yes, but I have an idea." Said Cologne with a grin.

"And just what's that? If you have some contract in mind keep in mind I'll be looking it over thoroughly." Spoke Nabiki.

"No, no, I have a suggestion on what to do with Ying Ranma, we can't kill her, but we can send her far, far away and hide Ranma from her until she gets bored."

"Something tells me that may not be possible." Remarked Kasumi before a loud crash was heard upstairs.

"That better not be my room!" Nabiki shouted with a frown.

(Later)

Ranma panted while looking ragged and hid around a corner. 'Ok, running through the fish market was risky, but I KNOW I lost her!'

"Ranma! I'm coming!" called Ying Ranma's voice followed by a yell. "I'll rip that hair right off your scalp you damn bimbo! Get out of my way!"

"Shampoo is not a bimbo, Shampoo will find Airen first and marry him on the spot so you can't have him!"

"I'll do more than that, I'll show him what a real woman's body is like in public!"

'I'm going to die at this rate!' He thought before he began to run again. This time nearing Ukyo's stand and quickly rushed inside before shutting the door with a sigh. 'Hopefully they'll focus on fighting each other and miss me.'

"Ranma-honey? Hi, you come in for some food?" Uky asked with a smile.

"Oh, hey there Ucchan." he smiled. 'Huh, I didn't have any dinner, and I could use the energy.' He thought as he hesitantly sat in the corner of the booth. "Could I have the usual please?"

"Sure, coming right up! So, how's your day been?"

"It's...something." He said with a sigh. "I'd rather not talk about it, let's just say Ying Ranma's back for good."

"What?!" She went wide eyed.

"Yep, due to some magical bullshit she's back and is fully human, no getting rid of her now and she's even more pushy than before." He sighed. "But luckily she's busy fighting with Shampoo."

"Halfway across town, right?" She asked hopefully. "Somewhere they won't destroy my shop in their fight?"

"Uh...yeah." He said as several crashes were heard outside.

"Ranma…."

"Well halfway across town is a strong distance to use…"

"They're outside right now, aren't they?" She asked with a frown.

"...maybe?"

"Alright, get out." She said with a sigh. "Ranma honey, I love yah, but I can not afford to rebuild my stand again!"

"But I'm hungry Ucchan."

"Here, I'm done cooking, just take it and go, see you later Ranma." She spoke setting his dish down as a crash was heard right outside. "Now go go go, before they start blowing up my store!"

"Alright, alright." He sighed. He picked it up and started eating it and hesitantly opened the door, only to wind up Shampoo crashing right into him.

"Augh, you will pay for tha- Airen, there you are!" Spoke Shampoo seeing the boy who had his food smashed over his face.

"Here I am." He groaned as Ying Ranma landed near them with a frown.

"Get off him. Now."

"All of you get out now before you destroy my stand!" Yelled Ukyo with Ying Ranma looking at her with a frown.

"You're lucky I enjoy your cooking or I'd do that purely to spite you."

"Um...thanks?" She said in confusion as Shampoo grabbed Ranma and bolted out. 'Was that an insult or a compliment?'

"Hey!" Yelled Ying Ranma running after her with a growl as her eyes glowed. "Give me back Ranma-kun!"

"Never, I am taking Airen to Great-Grandmother so we can get married so you go away!"

Ying Ranma's eyes widened before roaring and picked up speed with fire in her eyes before front flipping through the air and kicked the back of Shampoo's neck, making her fall and pass out before landing. "Over my dead body." She growled before turning to Ranma, her face quickly turning to one of lust. "Now Ranma-kun, where were we~?"

"R-Running?" He gulped as she walked over with a glint.

"I was thinking more like cuddling~" She purred before making a lunge, but stopped when a black rose flew down and stuck in the ground making them turn before hearing a familiar laughter. "Oh you've GOT to be kidding."

"Ohohoho, it seems my brother's betrothed and my love are at the same place, how perfect!"

"I am not your brother's anything, and Ranma is mine bitch!" She yelled seeing Kodachi landing on a nearby pole with Ranma groaning. "Go tell your brother he can pursue that tomboy instead!"

"He is free to do as he wishes, but Ranma belongs to me, we are lovers of the highest degree you red headed mongrel." Mocked Kodachi before seeing Ying Ranma hurl her rose back at her and nearly cut her face.

"At least I don't have a laugh that makes me sound like a banshee. I pray you didn't try singing before gymnastics." She taunted. "Personally I'm just glad that I'm strong enough to where I don't have to rely on cheap parlor tricks like you!"

"Cheap tricks?! How dare you!" She cried in anger before pulling out several ribbons and throwing them at her.

Ying Ranma jumped up before wrapping them all together and hurled them back at Kodachi wrapped together in a ball. "Bring it on you snot nosed brat, I'll kick your leotarded ass back to your mansion!"

Ranma winced seeing the ball knock Kodachi back who regained her balance and took off running. 'Now's my chance!' He thought before he began to bolt. 'Maybe I should head to China or mongolia and lay low for awhile, somewhere away from all this insanity?'

"I'll hogtie you in front of the school if you don't leave!"

"Hohoho, as if a plebeian like yourself can stop m-ack!" She cried out finding Ying Ranma jumping up and kicked her under her chin, making her fall back as the girl laughed.

"Damn weakling, you're like a tiny dog, all bark no bite, now to get back to Ra- RANMA!" She shouted in annoyance as she saw he had disappeared. "Oh this is getting to be a bad habit!" She called out in annoyance. "I swear when I find him I'm not going to let him go again!"

Ranma went through various turns down alleys while making sure to check over his shoulders. 'Ok, she can't be everywhere at once, all I need to do is hide somewhere for a few days until she gets bored or leaves town, then hopefully things can go back to normal.'

But as he was running, he failed to see who was coming up on the other corner, that being Akane.

'Damn Ranma, running off with that amazon bimbo and that stupid female clone.' She thought as she was about to turn the corner only to run into said boy and make him go stumbling back before hitting his head on the wall. "Ranma!"

"Ugh…" He let out before sliding down and blacked out.

"Ugh, you idiot, did you really just knock yourself out?!" She cried out facepalming before looking around. "Damn it! If I leave him here that annoying girl half of his will take him away and I'll never hear the end of it from my dad! Better get him back home." She muttered as she picked him up before putting him on her back. "Come on you idiot, let's get you home."

Ranma mumbled before Akane started to jog away from the area.

"Ranma-kun, where are you?" Called Ying Ranma running down the alley and looked around. "Come out come out wherever you are." She called as she began to feel annoyed. 'Seriously, how hard is it to just stay still and wait for me to kick the bitches ass, huh?'

Akane herself overheard the girl's voice and kept up the pace while taking a side route through the park. 'Damn it, when will she get the message and buzz off, huh?'

Ying Ranma turned her head and took off running before jumping and landed on the top of a telephone pole and looked around the neighborhood with her eyes glowing slightly. "He was here, but he's getting farther away."

Ranma snored away on Akane's back who kept her eyes open around and kept trying to shake him awake.

"Ranma, wake up, you're heavy." She groaned as she kept moving. She tried shaking him as she ran past some trees before she heard a dark laugh that made her stop and look around. "Huh? What was that?"

"I found you Ranma-kun~" Laughed the voice as Akane paled. "And low and behold, with the tomboy too. Oh this means we can continue where we left off at."

"Wait, Ying Ranma?" She called before said woman appeared before her, slightly glowing.

"That's right, now put MY Ranma-kun down." She ordered coldly.

"He doesn't belong to you!" She snapped back with a frown.

"Oh please, he belongs more to me more than you." She spat. "You never even wanted this stupid marriage, and yet you STILL try to keep him from me? Are you hiding hidden feelings?"

"W-What?! No, I'm not!"

"Then just give him to me, I'll make sure he's happy~" She purred walking towards Akane and licked her lips. "As part of him, I know just what to do to make him VERY relaxed."

"H-He doesn't want that, do you really think he would be happy if he woke up to see you violating him or worse, try to do it while he's awake?! Why do you think he's been running?!"

"Oh please, do YOU know why?" She countered with a laugh. "Haven't you ever wondered why my Ranma-kun never once left right away and get with Shampoo or Ukyo? After all, if he's a pervert to you, then what's to keep him from taking them when you're not looking?"

"I-I….you….stop trying to play mind games with me!" She snapped with a frown.

"Because he can't. He can't bring himself to casually flirt or get with other girls, especially because of that dumb marriage. He's worried about losing his honor if he tries to leave, but deep down he hates it." She smirked wider. "He wanted to run off and never look back when he came here."

"Y-You think I don't know that, you think I want it to be like this either?! And so what, how are you any better, you are just another girl trying to force your way closer to him, he says he doesn't want to do anything with you, but just like the others you're just ignoring him!"

"Because unlike you floozies I AM different. I know Ranma inside and out. I use to be part of him. Therefore, I can make him happy the most. Besides, if we run away together you don't have to worry about being forced to marry him. Now why don't you be a good little girl and hand him over, or else."

"I don't want to marry him… but I don't want to leave him to you, you're the part of him he hated the most, you're just part of a curse he had no control over, if anything he has even more reason to hate you than any of us! Do you really think he wants to be close after everything? If that was the case he would have accepted you by now!"

Ying Ranma narrowed her eyes with both girls unaware that Ranma had woken up. "I've had enough of your annoying voice, it's time to say bye bye." She said before she began to rush towards her, fist cocked back.

"No, I'm getting Ranma home and you will leave him alone!" She yelled jumping back as Ying Ranma swung, making her fist impact the ground and form cracks in it.

"One hit and you'll never have to worry about cooking, I'll do everyone a favor and crush those hands of yours." She cried as she tried to stomp on them, only for Ranma to lash out and grab them. "Huh? Ranma-kun, you're awake?"

"Yeah, and I heard it all." He spoke firmly. "Stop it, right now."

"Why, I'm just showing this bitch her place." Ying Ranma asked with a frown.

"I said stop it." He ordered with a firm expression. "The fighting and chasing ends now."

"Then are you finally ready to have some fun with me and tell the others that you're mine?"

"No, I'm finally gonna put my foot down." He replied letting go of her wrists. "I'm done letting everyone go off and decide things for me instead of asking me."

"Wait, are you choosing someone else?!"

"NO! I'm saying from now on, I'M taking charge of MY life!" He yelled out and groaned. "How is that so hard to understand?"

"It's not, but I'm tired of watching the others fawn over you like rabbits in heat!" She groaned.

"Like you're doing?"

"...to be fair, I'm more like a mighty lioness." She smirked with Ranma groaning.

"Look, starting now I'm done letting people push me around. You might be my other half, but right now you're officially your own person. And if you know me then you should understand how much all this stuff going on is putting a lot of stress on me, right?"

"Of course, that's why I've been trying to take you, once we're alone together you'll finally be able to relax, plus the others will realize that I won, meaning they'll back off."

"But you're making that assumption without talking to me first." He remarked. "Look, we're all going back to the house to figure something out. If either of you try any fighting I'm not gonna hold back and knock you both out if I have to, got it?"

"Ugh, fine, I guess we can do it your way." Ying Ranma groaned.

"... Can you just get off of my back first?" Deadpanned Akane making Ranma blinking.

"You sure? I always carry you when we get into trouble."

"Yes, I'm sure, plus I think your clone is getting jealous and I don't want to fight her right now." Grumbled Akane with Ranma getting off and started walking with the two girls following.

(Later)

"Alright, things are gonna change." Spoke Ranma to the others as they sat down at the table. "First off the marriage agreement between me and Akane is over, it's caused both of us nothing but strife, if me and her want to pursue a relationship afterwards that's fine, if not so be it."

"Now hold up there Ranma, that's-"

"Quiet." Spoke Ying Ranma with a glare. "Or do you want me to disable your voice for a week?"

"And if you two keep pushing it I will call child services on both of you and get you arrested, or at the very least me emancipated so I don't have to do anything either of you tell me to do."

That got both of them to shut up with Nabiki smiling.

"Wow Ranma, I guess you do have a backbone."

"This coming from a girl who sells nothing but porn." Idly remarked Ying Ranma making Nabiki frown.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you HAVE made a killing selling pictures of Ranma-kun as a girl to sell around. How do we know you don't keep some for yourself? It would explain why you don't get a boyfriend." Ying Ranma said casually. "It would also be an excuse for WHY you have so many pictures of Ranma-kun in various states of undress."

"Yeah, also I want you to stop that Nabiki and give me at least half of everything you've made off those photos or I'll call the cops on you for for distributing pictures of an underadged girl without her permission." Said Ranma as her eyes widened in fear. "So, are we all clear? All the shit stops now, I'll tell the others what's happening so they understand, this is all insane and franky it's a miracle none of us have been arrested yet from all the fights, indecent public exposure and so on."

"B-B-But...the schools!" Spoke Soun.

"Screw the schools! If it's such a big deal just sign a contract that doesn't involve selling your children!" He snapped. "Just have Genma pay you or something and put the names together, like an actual business transaction, not this marriage shit!"

"And while we're on it, tell that perverted master of yours if he tries anything with me, I'll pop his old dusty balls." Warned Ying Ranma.

"Ok, in all fairness Happosai is a host unto himself, those two idiots can't control him and I'm pretty sure he's immortal, so go nuts." Ranma said with a shrug.

She gave a dark chuckle which unnerved the rest. "Oh I will~"

"Alright, and now for you Ying Ranma, no trying to violate me or I swear to god I will runaway and become a hermit somewhere you'll never find me!"

She frowned and turned her head with a pout. "Fine." She muttered before perking up. "Can I still cuddle though?"

"Maybe." He sweatdropped.

"Yes! I can work with that!" She cheered with a grin. 'I can't wait for him to fall asleep~'

"Hold up boy. If the marriage is off, then what will you do now?" Frowned Gendo. "Do you think you can just stay here with free food and shelter?"

"Not at all, in fact I was thinking of dropping out of school and getting a job, I was only going there because you guys wanted me to so I could be close to Akane, all I really care about is training and eating, so once I have a job I can pay rent and get back to training."

"I like this idea!" Nabiki spoke up quickly.

"Plus Ying Ranma here can help with chores."

"Come again?" She blinked.

"It's either that or get a job too or go to school, and good luck being around Kuno for that long." Ranma chuckled. "He misses his 'red haired goddess' so much."

"On second thought you make a good point, but if he finds me I'm going to shove his sword right up his-"

"Got it, got it, just make sure he attacks you first so you can declare self-defense." He spoke with a sweatdrop.

"Fair enough, but one more thing. From now on I wanna sleep in the same room as you, mostly because I don't trust him." She remarked looking at Gendo.

"Um, I sleep in the dojo with him." Ranma sweatdropped.

"Yes, and quite frankly I wanna make sure he doesn't try dragging you off in the middle of the night. We both know he would too."

"He could try, but I'm finally stronger than him so if he tries I can kick his ass." He said with a grin.

"Regardless I'm still sleeping with you." She smiled while hugging his arm. "After all, it might help you sleep. What better way to go to bed than with a cute girl cuddling with you?"

"I think I'll be good, but you can still sleep in the dojo." He said with a blush.

"Then I guess that means I'll have to cuddle with you in the daytime." She purred as she scooted closer. "You said it was ok after all, didn't you~?"

"...you can sleep with me." He relented.

"Aw, come on, Ying Ranma needs her snuggles!" She groaned.

"Later." He grumbled with a blush that Kasumi giggled at.

'They're so cute together.'


	28. Lemy and Lincoln

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Lemy and Lincoln

Author's note: Yes, I'm putting this down because the sin kids from Loud House are so popular and big that they're practically canon to the show. I did the same thing with the Reverse Pines for Dark Sibling Love, so I don't wanna hear any complaints. Or about how gay or sick it is because like I said, if you can't stop yourself from reading the chapter when the names are right above, that's not my fault.

Series: Loud House

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lemy Loud was snoring in his bed while halfway falling off the bed and managing to keep sleeping. As he snoozed his bedroom door was flung open.

"LEMY LEMY WAKE UP!" His older sister Liena yelled.

"WAHHH!" he screamed falling down and hit his head with a groan. "Ow…"

"Good you're awake, I made french toast!"

He rubbed his head and frowned as she left. "Oh joy, I can't wait."

Lemy stood up and yawned as he left out of his room and headed for the bathroom, passing the room of his parents he could hear moaning coming from inside and rolled his eyes.

"Oh god Lincy! More!"

"FUCK ME HARDER MY DARK LORD OF THE NIGHT!"

To be honest he had no idea why out of all his Aunts his aunt Lucy was the loudest (he guessed she had to live up to the name somehow despite being the quietest of the sisters). He tried to ignore it while hearing his aunt Leni squeal and made it to the bathroom.

"Damn it!" he groaned leaning against the door. "Now I'm gonna be hearing that through breakfast, better make this quick." he thought before pulling out his now erect penis. He sat down and grabbed it before rubbing it and tried to imagine what must be going on making his dick harder. His pants got slightly deeper as he started to stroke faster. "Maybe I can get Lupa alone later on." he muttered as he came all across the toilet seat.

After taking some time to clean it up and get his pants on, he headed out and down to the dining room where he heard his older sister lyra arguing with lupa about her smoking habit.

"LUPA FOR THE LAST TIME YOU SHALL BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL IF YOU DON'T STOP SMOKING!"

"Oh, then I better keep going." remarked said girl blowing some smoke in Lyra's face making said girl growl and snatch away the cancer stick. "Go ahead, I got more."

"I swear you need to learn some self control!"

"And you need to get that Dildo out of your ass and shove it in your pussy!"

"Fight fight fight!" chanted Lacy as Lemy came downstairs.

"Hey girls, what I miss?" he asked as he noticed Liena feeding Lulu...with tongs. "So you still got french toast sticks for me?" Lemy said as he noticed Lulu devour the raw chicken leg..bone and all.

"Yep it's on the stove." Liena said as Lulu burped and smiled.

"Sweet." he made his way to the kitchen, but saw Loan in the middle of grabbing some with her back to him before he tapped her on the back. "Hey Loan."

"AHH!" she jumped and threw her plate up, which fell down and hit Lemy making him stumble as she turned. "O..O..Oh! S-Sorry Lemy! You scared me."

"You ok bro? Lacy asked.

"Sure archduke ferdinand I'd love some grilled cheese!" he groaned as Lupa smirked.

"Yeah he's good."

"Oh! Can you do that again? I wasn't rolling." spoke Lizy holding a camera.

Lyra shook her head as they heard footsteps coming downstairs and saw their father holding their aunt (or in Lupa's case her mom) Lucy in his arms.

"Damn Pops you rocked her world!" Lacy chuckled.

"He sure did…...Lupa sweetie be a dear and get your mother a glass of water." giggled Leni limping behind Lincoln while wearing a bathrobe.

Lupa nodded and went over to the sink and got said water..and splashed it on Lucy's face.

"Mmm...wha...oh, hello there Lupa." she greeted casually and wiped the water from her face.

"Alright girls and boy eat up, we have a busy day ahead of us." Lori said as she tumbled down from the top of the stairs.

"M...M...MOM A..ARE YOU OK?!" Loan shouted.

"OW! No!" she yelled back covering her ears with a wince. "I have a BIG headache."

"Wow talk about *Lisa: Luan please don't* a Hangover, but in this case it was! *Lisa: I'm warning you!* a GANGBANGER! *Punch!* OW!"

"Hahaha! Good one mom!" laughed Liby with Lupa rolling her eyes.

"Lori you have a very weak immune system, it takes a champ to walk away from a fucking!" Lynn shouted as Lucy (who was still in Lincoln's arms rolled her eyes)

"...You can't walk either can you Lynn?"

"...YES!...I….uhhhhh…..Lacy sweetie..can you help me out of bed?"

"Coming mom!" she called heading up the stairs while the rest of Lemy's aunts came down and started getting their own spots and plates ready.

*After breakfast cause we were dragging it out too long!*

Lemy himself was currently in his room with the door locked and looked around before turning his computer on. "Alright, just look a little and turn it off." he muttered nervously.

"Ok now…" Lemy gulped and headed for his favorite website….PORN PORN PORN!...(and no that wasn't a joke that's the website's actual name). He looked down his saved searches, clicked one, and braced himself as a video started up and he unzipped his pants.

The video began to show two guys drinking while on a bed.

"Oh no Malcom you spilled soda on my shirt!"

"No problem dude, take it off and I'll go get you a new one."

Lemy started to breath heavily as the scene showed the guys getting naked making him gulp.

"Damn, no clean shirts, guess we'll have to go bare ass naked." the actor spoke as he started to strip.

"Works for me, and then we can compare dick sizes."

Lemy gulped as his face slowly turned red and his heart began to beat rapidly. He saw the guys hold their dicks together and rubbed his own faster. "Oh man, they're big." he gasped as he felt his mouth go dry.

"My dicks bigger!"

"No way! Mine is!"

"Oh yeah prove it!"

Lemy watched as one of them tackled the other one down and bit his lip since it turned into them feeling the other up all over while kissing. "Yeah...that's it." Lemy groaned.

"My dicks big enough to stuff your ass."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try it." The actor smirked before he got on all fours.

"Oh wow is that an ass." muttered Lemy before he watched the other actor start fucking the ass and rubbed his dick faster while rubbing his balls.

"Gah! You call this fucking!?"

"Damn straight! Your ass is nice and tight! You're practically squeezing me in deeper!"

"Please I could fuck you harder!"

Lemy groaned and rubbed his dick so hard it began to twitch.

"Yeah sure ya can!'

"I could! Hurry up and cum in my ass and I'll tear your asshole wide open with my fat dick!"

"Yeah do it! Cum in his ass!" Lemy whispered as he bit his lip.

A minute later he did and cried out before blowing his load in his pal's ass who moaned and came on the sheets, right as Lemy moaned and started cumming right on the screen.

"Hey Lemy." Lupa whispered appearing out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and jumped up high enough for his head to break through the ceiling. "OW!"

"Watcha doin bro? Enjoying your porn?" she asked casually as he fell down and landed on his ass.

"Lupa! Not cool!" he snapped while trying to cover the screen, only for Lupa to push him out the way.

"Ooooooh, never pegged you to be a fag."

"I'm not!" he frowned while she smiled casually.

"So then these just happen to be real muscular girls with dicks and balls fucking each other in the ass, right?"

Lemy looked down with a blush as she chuckled.

"Relax I don't judge our siblings remember?" she sat down and crossed her arms. "I'm just surprised you jerk off to this, I figured last time you and I went at it you were real into it."

"I was, it's still hot, but….lately I've…"

"Lately?"

"It feels like I'm curious about what it's like...with a dude."

"...than why not ask dad to fuck you?"

Lemy turned crimson and shook his head. "What?! Are you crazy?! I'm not gay!"

"Oh, then you're bi." she remarked with a nod. "You like girls, but you wanna know what it must be like between boys."

"...yeah….I…..I guess?"

"Well it's no big deal. If you're so concerned about it, go talk to dad."

"But….what...what if he…..hates me for it?"

"Lemy...you know the others and I, barring Lizy and Lulu, fuck dad right?"

"You don't exactly try to hide it." he grumbled.

"Then tell me this. You really think a man who fucks our aunts, moms, grandma that one time and even his own daughters, is someone who will have much to say if his son is gay?"

"..."

"Look, either you go and talk to him directly, or I'll mention it later at Dinner in front of the whole family."

"...ok…..you can mention it."

"LEMY!" she snapped.

"Alright alright I'll talk to him about it…...in about 10 and one half years."

She raised an eyebrow before walking to the door, opened it, and inhaled. "HEY EVERYONE! LEMY-"

"IS INCREDIBLY SEXY AND SHE KNOWS IT!" Lemy yelled covering her mouth.

"NO YELLING UNLESS YOU TWO ARE GOING TO FUCK!" yelled Lynn.

"OH MY GOODNESS AUNT LYNN DON'T SAY SOMETHING THAT BLASPHEMOUS OUT LOUD! THE NEIGHBORS WILL HEAR YOU!" Lyra yelled.

"LYRA GROW A VAG AND SERIOUSLY SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR WEIRD OBSESSIONS!" Lori yelled at Lyra.

"AUNT LORI WORSHIPING THE ALMIGHTY LORD IS NOT WEIRD! IT'S PERFECTLY NATURAL!"

"YA KNOW IT'S REALLY HARD TO MASTURBATE WITH YOU GUYS YELLING!" Leni shouted.

"NOT FOR ME!" Luan exclaimed.

"WE'RE REALLY LUCKY MR GROUSE IS DEAD OTHERWISE HE'D BE YELLING AT US RIGHT NOW!" Lincoln shouted as he was currently fucking Lucy.

Lemy sighed and looked at Lupa who raised an eyebrow making him groan. "Alright fine, I'll talk to him, but if he kicks me out of the house it's on your head."

"Which is going on dad's dick after mom's done." she idly remarked with a smile making Lemy blush and groan louder.

"You're not helping!"

"LUPA SWEETIE YOUR MOTHER NEEDS HELP TAMING THIS WILD BEAST!" Lucy moaned out loud.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THE YELLING!?" Leni shouted.

"WE ARE! THIS JOKE IS JUST DRAGGED OUT! FOR TIME PURPOSES!" Lynn shouted.

"BUT THAT'S LAZY WRITING AND WHOEVER THINKS THAT'S A GOOD IDEA IS A MORON AND SHOULD BE SHOT!" Luan exclaimed.

*Later*

Lemy rubbed his hands together while pacing outside the main bedroom since he heard his dad done fucking aunt Lucy and Lupa and was trying to get himself to go inside. 'Ok I can do this!'

That's when the door opened and Lucy was lead out with Lupa's help, both of them limping and smiling.

"Dad's waiting for ya." Lupa said before she and Lucy passed out.

"...Aunt Leni, Lupa and aunt Lucy passed out again!" Lemy called out before he looked at the door and walked over them before shutting the door and gulped when he saw his dad cleaning some of the sperm from the bed without putting on pants. "D-D-Dad?"

Lincoln looked up. "Oh hey sport what's up?"

"C-Could I….talk with you?"

"Sure thing, take a seat." he smiled sitting down with Lemy walking over and took the spot next to him while looking at the floor. "Lupa mentioned how you wanted to tell me something, after the third round." Lincoln said with Lemy gulping.

"...Dad….lately...I….I've been…..curious."

"Really? About what exactly?"

"Ummmm...you...know….sex kind of curious."

"Oh! Well there's nothing wrong with that. Let me guess, Lupa's wanting a new kink and wants to try it out with you first, right?" guessed Lincoln.

"...I wish!" Lemy chuckled before seeing his dad raise an eyebrow. "Well...it's something else really."

"Which is?"

"Uh...um...I...have been….looking at some stuff."

"...oh my god...you mean..?"

"Yeah."

"...Guess I owe Lana 12 bucks, she said you were into..."

"What?! Ew no!" he grimaced. "Not that!"

"Oh thank god!" sighed Lincoln in relief.

"It's…...ummmm You ever see the movie brokeback mountain?"

"Believe it or not, yes. Me and your uncle Clyde actually saw it a few times in high school." Lincoln chuckled.

"Yeah well...do you remember what it was most famous for?"

"Two guys banging in a tent of course….Wait hold on." Lincoln said before piecing it together. "OH!"

Lemy nodded and looked down with shame and closed his eyes. "I understand if you're disgusted with me."

"Why would I?"

"But..but...I-"

"Lemy, I'm married too my sisters, my old childhood crush your mom's ex girlfriend, Aunt Luan's ex girlfriend, your Aunt Ronnie's Thicc ass Cousin, both of their thicc ass moms Maria and Frida respectively , your aunt Lucy's gothic friend, your aunt Lisa's first friend and that tuna fish sandwich your aunt Lisa made sentient, but whom we sadly had to eat because of a blizzard last year."

"...I miss aunt Tuna melt every day dad."

"I do too son, I do too." he nodded. "So tell me, out of ALL that and how we're pretty much the biggest open family when it comes to casual sex, what made you think I'd be disgusted if you're turned on by guys?"

Lemy shrugged as he didn't respond.

"Lemy." frowned Lincoln.

"Well...I don't know. I guess it'd be weird since all the sex that happens around here is with girls or women. I figured you were doing all that because you had a straight lace kink."

"Lemy, remember the part I mentioned about me and your uncle watching that movie in high school?"

"...yeah?"

"Well afterwards we decided reenact the whole thing, down to every last scene...and I mean EVERY SCENE."

"No...way."

"Yes way." nodded Lincoln with a smile. "And believe it or not, despite Clyde being black...I'm actually bigger than him by 7 inches."

"So...you're alright if I'm into girls...and guys?"

Lincoln smiled and gave his son a hug. "Son, I don't care if you quit sex altogether, what matters is you being comfy with who YOU are."

"Gee...thanks dad." Lemy said before feeling something lift his shirt. "Huh?" that's when he remebered...his dad wasn't wearing pants. "D-Dad?"

"Relax, since you had the guts to tell me the truth, I'll help you experience what it's like. Besides, I'm still ready to go." Lincoln said before deeply kissing his son.

"HEY GUYS THEY'RE GONNA FUCK!" Lynn yelled from the hallway having heard everything.

"CEASE YOUR YELLING! LULU IS TRYING TO RECHARGE!" yelled Lisa.

"I'M WORKING ON MY TUNES DAMMIT!" yelled Luna.

"LYNN GAY SEX BETWEEN LINCOLN AND LEMY IS VERY HOT AND I'LL DEAL WITH IT TOMORROW RIGHT NOW I'M TRYING TO MAKE LOAN CUM!" Lori yelled.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TELL THAT?!" screamed Loan.

"HOORAY WE'RE A SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP FAMILY!" Leni cheered.

*back with Lincoln*

Lemy gulped while letting his dad take his clothes off and saw his dick already growing hard.

"You really are my son." Lincoln said with a smirk as he noticed Lemy's penis reached to the halfway point of his own shaft.

"Heh, thanks." smiled Lemy bashfully before finding his legs spread as Lincoln got on his knees. "D-Dad?"

"Relax, let me show you what your uncle taught me." he whispered seductively as he lightly suckled the tip.

Lemy jumped and gasped while leaning against the bed and was stunned this was actually happening.

"How's it feel so far?"

"H-Hot." groaned Lemy while his dad licked around the tip and began sliding his mouth over more making his son groan louder. 'I can't believe this is happening!' Lemy thought as he started to slightly drool.

'I wonder if he'd be open to having Clyda visit for some threesome, I just hope I'm not too much for him.' Lincoln thought as sucked harder and deep throated him.

"WOAH!" jumped Lemy who gripped the sheets and groaned harder. "Dad!"

Lincoln grinned before he started to swirl his tongue around the underside making LEmy grit his teeth.

"Fuck! I-It's better than aunt Luan!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Lincoln inwardly chuckled as he went deeper and swallowed up Lemy's balls. This made his son moan and grab his head.

"Dad! I'm gonna cum!"

Lincoln hummed around his length as Lemy groaned and erupted into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and started swallowing sperm with his son blown away and trying to catch his breath. Lincoln pulled away after swallowing it down. "Well Lemy?"

"Ah...ah...ah…" his son let out with a glazed expression. "That was...awesome."

"I know, that ball trick was something your Aunt Maggie taught me." Lincoln patted his son before he moved on the bed on his belly. "Alright, this time you go ahead and stick it in me."

Lemy gave a nervous gulp. "...y...you sure?"

"Yeah of course, your aunt Lola loves anal play, plus I got used to it." Lincoln said spreading his cheeks. "Just push it in and go to town."

Lemy slowly nodded his head. He crawled over and climbed on his dad's back with his dick rubbing in between the cheeks and gulped. "Is it alright if...if I came inside?"

"Sure go right ahead son." he said as Lemy prodded his hole. He felt it start pushing against it making him hum as his son groaned. "You can do it Lemy!" Lincoln encouraged.

"Aw fuck!" Lemy tried pushing his hips as hard as he could and felt it going in making him hiss from the snug feeling.

"GAH!...Guess it's been awhile since I had something in me!' Lincoln chuckled as Lemy panted heavily. "Don't tell me you're already tired, I thought you wanted to fuck a guy." he teased.

"No I'm not tired...just getting used to it is all!" he spoke pushing in more with a groan as he felt the ass grip his dick tightly. "Fuck dad! Your ass is so tight!"

"Yeah….and you're getting rough!" groaned Lincoln as Lemy managed to get his dick in and pulled back before pushing back inside.

*Outside the door*

Lucy was panting with a smile on her face. "I'm glad...to hear...a father and son bonding." she moaned as Lupa ate her out, both feeling aroused with what was transpiring. "We can..have them...have a go at us both...after they're done."

*room*

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Dad! This feels too good!" groaned Lemy moving his hips back and forth.

"Yeah me too keep at it Son!" groaned Lincoln letting his son hammer away at his ass. "Show me what you got!"

Lemy obliged as he went faster. The warm and snug inside kept squeezing his dick and was making him lose it. "Dad I….I…..!"

"Go ahead Lemy, let it all out!" Lincoln told him as Lemy let out a loud groan and came into his ass. He hummed feeling the hot sperm while feeling his own dick let out a spurt on the sheets.

Both Loud men were panting as Lemy slowly pulled out with a wet "POP" and laid down next to his dad who sat up with a smile.

"So son, how'd it feel?"

"...Amazing!" he let out with a smile. "It was so tight, and hot! And...and….way better than my hands."

"Hehehe I bet…...But now….it's your turn." grinned Lincoln standing up to show his dick was still rock hard. "You can either get on your stomach or back, but those legs are gonna be spread."

"...wait what?"

"You didn't think I was gonna let YOU take charge the whole time, did you? This whole thing reminded me of when me and Clyde went at it, he's my bitch now because of it, and now you flipped my switch, so guess who's gonna be taking daddy's rod?"

"...o….ok."

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Lincoln spread Lemy's legs by the ankles and teased his son by rubbing the tip against his balls making him groan and moan. "Ready?"

Lemy gulped and nodded.

"Good." Lincoln lined it against the ass and started to push against it.

"Ahhh!" Lemy groaned in pain as he slowly felt tears well up in his eyes. "Dad!"

"It's alright son, I'm not gonna move until you adjust." Lincoln said as Lemy nodded. Lincoln got an idea and reached down before he started jerking Lemy off making him moan with a blush. "This should help." he said before slowly pushing in deeper.

"A-AHH!" Lemy let out while feeling his anus get stretched out from the girth.

"How's it feel Lemy?"

"So...big!" he let out as Lincoln kept on pushing.

"Almost there!" Lincoln groaned as he soon felt himself get knotted.

"YES!" yelled Lemy with a bulge in him and gritted his teeth. "It's so fat and thick!"

"And there's the Luna in you showing!" Lincoln said as he started to thrust into him. He groaned from the small and tight hole with Lemy gripping the sheets harder. "Fuck! It's like when me and your aunt Lana did it for the first time!" he said as Lemy's pupils turned into hearts.

"It's so big! It's bigger than the dicks I watch online!"

"I would hope so, otherwise I'd stop!" Lincoln grunted.

"NO! No don't stop! Please daddy!" he moaned out trying to move his hips against the thrusts while the bulge moved in and out of him.

'Wow thats a new one.' Lincoln thought with a smile. He reached down to grab his son's sides and started to thrust in and out faster.

"Daddy Daddy I'm cumming!" screamed Lemy with his eyes rolling into his head before moaning as he started gushing his sperm out, which fell on himself, with Lincoln feeling the ass getting even more tight making him grunt.

"Shit me too!" he growled while hammering into his son harder. "I'm gonna flood your tight little ass!" He roared as he proceeded to do so.

"AHHHHH!" moaned Lemy going cross eyed feeling the sperm fill him up which leaked out while cumming again and felt his mind going fuzzy.

Lincoln gave a tired sigh as he slowly pulled out. He saw his gush leak out of the gaping ass with his son twitching with a little drool and a lopsided smile.

"...Yo Linc you done in here?" Luna said popping her head in the room. "Woah! What happened?!"

"A little father son bonding." he joked while Luna walked over and saw Lemy slowly pass out. "He actually did pretty good for his first dick."

'That's my little rockstar, tough as nails like his old lady and his pops!" Luna spoke with a chuckle. "Did you tell him about you and Clyde?"

"Of course I did why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's hot when you tell it." she chuckled before picking Lemy up. "I'll go set him in his bed and you and I can have a little private concert."

'You know it Lady Rockingsdale." he grinned slapping her ass when she went on her way making her grin.

*Later*

"Lemy wake up…..Lemy wake up!...WAKE UP GOLDILOCKS!" Lupa yelled punching his crotch.

"AHHHH!" he screamed sitting up and grabbed his junk with a hiss.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Why Lupa WHY!?"

"Because seeing you in pain makes me wet that's why." she remarked plainly. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

"Ugh fine." he groaned dragging himself out of bed with a grumble while rubbing his crotch.

*Breakfast*

The whole family was currently eating away while Lemy ate some eggs, but his mind was elsewhere.

'..I...I need more of daddy in me!' his mind screamed looking over at Lincoln who was talking with Leia about something.

"Lemy?'

"Huh?" he was brought out of his thoughts by Lyra.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah why wouldn't I be?" he stammered.

"You looked like you were thinking about something.

"No..I'm..just out of it." he gulped before dropping his fork and went under to grab it, but looked over where Lincoln sat, saw the bulge in his pants, and dropped his mouth while staring.

"Looks like Lemy didn't get enough." Lupa whispered to Lacy who giggled. "How much you bet he'll try and make a move?"

"50 bucks."

"Deal."

Lemy himself didn't realize it, but he went under and crawled over to Lincoln and found himself drooling as he reached out and rubbed the bulge, making Lincoln stiffen up and momentarily stop talking with Leia who was confused.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"N...N...Nothing sweetie just...gas!"

'Daddy's dick.' Lemy mentally groaned. He unzipped the pants and reached inside to grab it directly with Lincoln biting his tongue to keep from groaning.

'Oh man, is one of the girls trying something again? Ok let's see, Lori's there, so is Leni, Lynn, Luna, Luan, might be Lola, I don't see her, or Lana, couldn't be Lily since she's in Peru, and the others are either eating or chatting and...wait wheres Lemy?'

Said boy leaned up and started to lick the underside of the dick making Lincoln jump and cough when Lucy turned her head.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-Nope, everything's fine, just thought I say a bee."

"...Don't lie to me Lincoln." Lucy lightly growled.

He paled hearing the tone and gulped while feeling the tongue move all around his dick making it hard in no time. 'Crap! Lemy stop! We'll get caught!' he thought in a panic.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?" repeated Lucy.

"Nothing...just a...mosquito...problem...on..my legs!" he said hoping she would get the hint.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and briefly looked at the table and then at the ones sitting down, noted one empty seat, and nodded. "Alright, just checking."

'HELP ME WOMAN!' He thought in panic. 'Lemy's gonna-GAH!' he thought feeling Lemy slide his mouth around the tip and bob his head making Lincoln grip his hands. 'Shit can't hold on much longer gonna cum!' he thought as he held down Lemy's head.

'Daddy's dick is so good!' Lemy thought in bliss as he swallowed the cum and turned his head to see Lisa.

"You've had your fun, my turn!" she whispered as he rolled his eyes and moved out the way. "Thank you nephew."

*Later*

Lincoln was in his study drawing. "Hmmm let's see…."

*knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"It's me dad." came Lemy's voice.

'Oh boy.' "...Come in."

His son came in with a smile and shut the door. "Hey, you busy?"

"Why ye…" Lincoln was cut off.

"Great dad because I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yep, close your eyes."

"Uh...ok?" he replied before closing his eyes. As he did so he heard slight shuffling and the door locking.

"Ok open!"

Lincoln did so. And almost immediately felt himself get hard as Lemy was completely naked and wearing nothing but his headband and a collar. "L-Lemy?" lincoln stammered as Lemy got on all fours.

"Arf arf fuck me daddy!"

"Lemy, what are you doing?" asked Lincoln with a blush as his son crawled over and rubbed against his leg.

"Being Daddy's bitch!" he smiled while licking at Lincoln's foot. "I want daddy's dick!"

"...ok as hot as this is Lemy, enough is enough!"

"But daddy." he pouted with a whimper.

"Lemy, I'm glad you're fine with more, but that stunt at breakfast was way too close. Casual sex is fine, but only if it's behind closed doors, not in broad view of the whole family."

"But mom and the others do it all the time."

Lincoln sighed and crouched down. "Look Lemy, I'm all for this, but right now I'd like to know where you got the collar."

"Aunt Lana."

"Yeah that figures..." he sighed and patted Lemy's head. "Look, right now I'm busy working and don't have time for this, but tell you what. After I'm done, then I'll be open and be glad to 'play' with you, how's that sound?"

"...promise?"

"Promise."

"Lemy smiled and gave a nod. He pecked Lincoln on the cheek and went to get dressed before heading out as Lincoln sighed.

"Damn, seeing him with that is giving me the weirdest sense of deja vu."

*Later*

Lemy smiled as he was currently heading towards the master bedroom. 'Time for some fun!'

"Hey Lemy, hold up." spoke Lola coming up the stairs. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Huh?...Sure Aunt Lola."

*Lola's room*

"Ok, now you and me gotta be real." she spoke with a firm tone. "A little birdy told me how you've been...upbeat lately."

"...was it Lupa?"

"That doesn't matter, but what matters is that I'm gonna help." she smiled. "I know how eager it can be when you've gotten a taste of the Lincoln Log, and for a while it can be addicting, but you need to show some restraint, but I'm here to help make Lincoln pounce on you like a Horny penguin in a meat locker When I'm done."

"...go on."

"Well first I need to know, are you familiar with a term called 'Trap'?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well with my superb taste in fashion, I'm gonna make you really look like a daddy's girl." she giggled.

"...Go On."

"That's it...seriously what the hell does Lupa see in you?" she shook her head before walking over to her closet and opened it up. "Now then, time to see what color fits."

*Later*

"Finally Done!' Lincoln Yawned as he stretched his arms. "It took me two weeks straight, but this was worth it. I actually feel like I need to get some real sleep, gonna have to tell the girls no fun tonight." he yawned as he walked downstairs only to find the area empty. He raised an eyebrow and looked around. 'Oh no, is Luan trying a prank ambush again?' He thought as he heard some scurrying go past him. "If this is a trap Luan it's not gonna work!" He shouted as he heard the door slam upstairs.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes and started moving towards the dining room. 'If I make a break for the back door I should make it out.'

"Oh daddy~"

Lincoln froze as he heard a voice from behind him. He slowly turned and felt his jaw hit the ground since there were some candles lit on the table, and sitting on it was Lemy, but wearing a light blue dress with a matching bow on his head with some blush..

"L..L...Lemy!?" he stammered as his pants got tighter.

"Hi daddy, what do you think?" he asked kicking his legs back and forth while spreading them.

"W-W-Why are you...in that?" he gulped.

"I wanted to surprise you so aunt lola helped me." he winked. "What do you think? Do I look cute?"

"Uh...uh...um….ah fuck it!" snapped Lincoln before ripping his pants and underwear off before jumping on Lemy with his dick rubbing against his son's bare ass under the dress….. And breaking the table in the process. "You wanna be daddy's little slut? Then I'll make you a bonafide one!" Lincoln roared as he slammed into Lemy's prostate.

"AHHH! Daddy!" he moaned out feeling the dick stuff him as his dad slammed in and out while grunting. "Oh god! Yes daddy! I love your cock!"

"That's a good boy!" Lincoln grunted. "From now on I'll fuck you just like everyone else! By the time I'm done you'll be a complete slut in high school!"

"YES YES MAKE ME DADDY'S SLUT!"

*Attic*

Meanwhile the loud sisters and daughters were watching everything go down from the attic.

"Hey guys you think we may have gone too far in helping Lemy?" Leni asked.

"Nah, the kids taking it like a champ." Lana waved off.

"Yeah and besides Leni what's the worse that'll happen. He gets so obsessed that he tries to kill off the Rest of us so he'll have Lincoln to himself?" Luna chuckled.

"Well he is YOUR son Luna." Lucy snarked.

"Hey! One time! And this coming from the woman who tried to make him her vampire king." Luna threw back.

"Speaking of which, young Lupa here has tried breaking into my lab to become one." piped up Lisa with a frown.

"Lupa we talked about this, I almost ended humanity when I tried and if you did it…"

'Yeah yeah than all life would cease to exist in a matter of seconds."

"OH GOD DADDY! MORE CUM!" screamed Lemy.

"I'll pour so much in you you'll end up pregnant!"

"Ok, now that we know can't happen." spoke Lynn.

"Well he IS our brother." spoke Luan.

"And well...I may or not have given Lemy specially modified pills that'll get him...pregnant?" Lisa said with a nervous smile as her sisters and nieces glared at her. "What? I was curious to see if it was possible in the event of a worldwide epidemic rendering all women incapable of birth Excuse me for trying to keep the human race alive….Plus he asked me to do it!"

All of them face palmed, minus Lulu who was sleeping on the floor as the last scene was Lemy crying out as Lincoln came inside before they decided to end the madness before Lincoln got his son pregnant….after 10 more minutes of watching it.


	29. Alliance of Amazons and Izuku part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Alliance of Amazons and Izuku part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku sat up in his bed and yawned before he got to work on getting ready for the day. He began to put his clothes on and brush his teeth, after that he checked his phone to see that he had several texts. Each of them from the women who asked all sorts of things with him trying to text back to each as he headed downstairs.

"Izuku, there you are, you got a letter last night." Inko said as she help up an official looking letter. "It looks pretty important."

"Thanks mom." He took it and started opening it before pulling out a letter and ready it. "Oh! It says here they want me down at the courthouse."

"Really? Are you in trouble honey?"

"No, no, they just want me to be there in case I'm called to be a witness, it's about that villain that kidnapped me and several other heroes awhile back, remember?"

"Oh right! I remember that sick man." She frowned. "Izuku you be careful, who knows what he might try if he gets upset and tries anything."

"I got it mom, according to this they've hired several pro heroes to guard the trial just in case." He read while sitting down. "That's a relief, there's no way he'd try something again, he'd just be making things worse."

"You never know honey, men like that don't see reason, that's part of the reason he was caught in the first place." Said Inko as she shook her head. "If he had tested his powers beforehand and knew what he was doing who knows what could have happened."

"Well right now I wanna focus on today." He smiled before grabbing his breakfast and started eating.

"Ah, busy day with school and the internships?" She asked as she piled some extra eggs onto his plate.

"Yeah, especially since today is Midnight's day with me." He said with a light groan. "She keeps insisting on teaching me ways to restrain villains, I always feel sore afterwards."

"I don't think you ever told me about that one. Why do you feel sore?" She asked curious.

"We take turns practicing the techniques and sometimes my arms are pulled on uncomfortably by the restraints, but at least I'm learning a lot." He said with a smile.

"Well I'm sure she knows what she's doing, just don't over exert yourself." Inko said with a nod. 'I know she's the eighteen plus hero, but he couldn't mean THOSE kind of restraints, would he?'

After finishing his meal and waving his mom bye, Izuku headed on down the street.

"Hey, Izuku, how ya doin, heading to school?" A familiar voice called before Mirko jumped off a nearby roof and began to walk alongside him.

"Uh huh Mirko-san." He said with a nod. "Are you on patrol? Aren't you usually asleep at this time of the day?"

"Well yeah, but then I figured I should keep an eye on my favorite intern to keep him safe." She teased while pulling him over with an arm around his shoulders with him blushing since his head met the side of her chest. "Besides I heard you got called to court too, huh? Bummer, right?" She asked as she let out a sigh. "They asked a few of us to come, but I think you're the only one who's gonna be able to make it."

"Y-Y-Yeah, b-bummer." He stuttered while still not use to this and turned bright red.

"Yeah, I'll be dead asleep during the trial so I'm excused, Mt. Lady will be busy halfway across the country, Ryukyu might show up but who knows, Midnight's probably busy with you and those brats and Bubble Girl and Uwabami will be tied up with their agencies." She sighed. "You gonna be fine on your own?"

"Yeah, it's just a court case, they're used to dealing with villains, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Kid, just saying that is inviting trouble." She sighed. "By the way, did you check out what I told you before?"

"About those leg weights? Yeah, I was gonna go see what kind they had afterwards and see if I could find some that were heavy enough." He said as she grinned. "If I can't find any I know someone who in the support department who could make some."

"Perfect. That'll speed up our training in no time. By the time we're done your legs are gonna break steel in one kick." She said with a grin. 'That will show them that my training is the best and he'll want to spend more time with me!'

"Yeah, plus the trainings been helping me control my quirk better so I'm not shattering my bones as often." he said with a smile as he reached the train station. "Alright, I gotta go, see you later Mirko!"

"Talk to ya later." She waved before she jumped off as Izuku went to get on the train.

(Later)

"Yes, I made it!" Sighed Izuku as he walked into the classroom. 'I wonder why the train was late, maybe there was a villain attack earlier?'

He went to take his seat while seeing Bakugo grumbling at his seat in annoyance. 'Oh boy, Kacchan looks like he had a rough start today.'

'Stupid remedial classes, this is bullshit, I should have passed the license exam!' He thought while his hand twitched and he was oh so close to just saying fuck it and blowing up his desk.

"Izuku! Is it true?! Tell me it's true!" Mineta cried as he waved around a magazine in his hand.

"Is what true?" He asked confused.

"That you have five internships and are banging the hottest female heroes!" He cried out shoving the magazine in his face and getting the rest of the classes attention.

"Eh? Midoriya has six internships?"

"He's banging them?!"

"DEKU!"

"W-What? That's not true!" he cried as he looked at the magazine to see that it showed a picture of him with each of the heroes. "T-This is a tabloid!"

"Don't change the subject!" He cried out with Kaminari grabbing it with the other students looking before the blond gaped.

"No way! Mt. Lady, Bubble Girl, Ryukyu, Mirko, Wabami, even Midnight?!"

"DEKU! You got five internships, are you fucking rubbing the fact I didn't pass the exam in my face?!" Bakugo cried out in anger.

"N-N-No! I swear!" He held his hands up before Jiro snatched the magazine and opened it up.

"According to this you train with them one day of the week each, is this true Midoriya?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh...well that part is true, but-"

"Then the other must be true to!" Cried out Kaminari shaking Izuku with Mineta gritting his teeth with a broken expression.

"How did you manage to get with so many beautiful pro heroes at once?! Are you secretly a playboy without telling us!?"

"N-No, not at all, I-I'm just interning, I swear!" He cried with a blush.

"It says here that you were offered jobs at their agencies!"

"I-I was, but I told them I wanted to finish school first." He gulped while Bakugo walked over while Jiro let Tsuyu read.

"And it also says here that you and them have been doing 'special' lessons."

"W-Well, they have been teaching me new villain restrainment techniques a-and Mirko has been helping me strengthen my legs…" He admitted with Mineta and Kaminari crying out with Urakara blushing.

"W-Well that's just basic training." She spoke up before Izuku got picked up by Bakugo with his eye twitching.

"You son of a bitch, five internships, are you trying to prove that you're better than me?!"

"No Kacchan, I swear!" He spoke up nervously with Mina giggling.

"Wow, who knew you had it in you. Wish I had my own harem."

"Not helping!" He spoke up with Bakugao holding his hand up, right as Aizawa walked in and saw the commotion.

"I don't care what is going on, just sit down." He said with a groan as Bakugo hesitantly let go of Izuku.

"This isn't over." He warned with a glare before going back to his seat.

'Why does this keep happening to me?' He thought with a groan. 'I'm just interning with them, how is that weird?'

"LUCKY!' Thought Mineta and Kaminari together with jealousy.

'I-Is Izuku really interning with all six of them a-and doing THAT?' Thought Uraraka with a blush.

'Wow, and here I thought Todoroki was the ladies man in the class.' Thought Mina with a giggle.

'Knowing these idiots they're probably talking about that tabloid about Izuku.' Thought Aizawa with a sigh. 'I need to have Kayama tell them straight so they don't blow it out of proportion.' He thought before clearing his throat. "Alright, today we'll be learning about how to deal with revenged crazed civilians."

(Later)

Class ended with the class heading to their next class, taught by Midnight with Izuku blushed since Mineta and Kaminari had been whispering about what some of the 'special' lessons had been. "I-It's not like that, I swear!" He protested as they just chuckled and shook their heads. 'Why won't they believe me?'

"Come on Izuku, just a little hint is all we're asking, and maybe sizes." Whispered Kaminari.

"Especially sizes!" Spoke Mineta who looked ready to foam at the mouth just thinking about it.

"N-No, I don't know anything like that!" He cried with a blush as they entered the classroom. "It's an internship and they are very professional around me!"

That got him looks from that said 'Yeah right'.

"It's true! Look, Midnight will tell you herself!" He spoke up as they all took their seats with said hero entering a second later.

"Alright, hello class and Izuku~" She called with a grin, making him groan. "Today we will be-"

"Uh, Midnight-san?" Spoke up Momo with her hand raised. "I have a question before you begin the lesson."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well...there's been a magazine speaking of rather...personal things that seem obscene." she blushed while holding the magazine out.

"Oh? That? Well unfortunately those are lies, none of us have slept with little Izuku." 'Yet~'

That made Izuku and a few others sigh in relief, with Midnight taking it.

"I'll go visit the company that printed this and make it clear that they need to get their facts straight." She said as she shook her head. "That magazine is famous for embellishing the truth in order to sell more magazines, take everything you read in it with a grain of salt."

'Thank you Midnight.' Thought Izuku with relief.

"Oh, and Izuku? Make sure to stay behind for our internship later today, ok? I have some new techniques to show you~"

"Y-Yes Midnight." He nodded while noticing the tone that made him blush. 'Oh no, is she going to bring out the chains and leather again?' He thought while Mineta and Kaminari looked at him with jealousy.

'Still lucky.'

(Later)

"Alright, see you guys later!" Izuku called as the last bell rang.

"Have fun~" Called Mina with a chuckle. "Remember to clean up afterwards~"

"I-It's not like that!" He cried back with a large blush.

"G-Good luck Izuku." Spoke Urakara with a blush as she left. 'Relax, it's just some lesson, they wouldn't do that in school, right?'

'Why won't anyone believe me?' He thought with a groan as he turned around and began to make his way to Midnight's office. He gave a knock on it.

"Come in." She called as Izuku opened the door and spotted her sitting on the desk with a grin. "Ah, Izuku, good to see you."

"Of course, I'd hate to be late." He said quickly, remembering what she had done last time he was late.

"Good, being on time is an important thing for a hero, never forget that." She said with a smile.

"So what am I going to learn today?" He asked while she got off the desk.

"I am going to teach you a new restrainment technique that's one of my personal favorites~" She chuckled with a grin, making him gulp nervously.

'Oh no.' He steeled himself. "Whatever it is, I'll learn it in and out no problem."

"Good, good, now this one a bit complex, it requires several leather straps and a lot of rope." She chuckled as she pulled said materiales out from behind her desk. "Remember, the more you struggle the more tighter it'll feel."

"G-Got it, but if it requires so much material isn't it a bit impractical to use on villains?" He asked as she began to approach him with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Of course not, sometimes you need to spend a little bit extra if it means keeping them in place." She said as she grabbed him. "Now hold still~"

(Later)

"And now we tighten this knot and the technique is complete, how do you feel Izuku?"

"Can't...move…" He groaned out with his arms and legs completely restrained. He was on all fours with his elbows and knees holding him up. "Is this for restraining villains who need a lot of movement to use their abilities?" He groaned as Midnight grinned and took a few pictures.

"Of course, they get very squirmish when they're beaten." 'Oh these are gonna be sooo good for later~'

Izuku tried to keep from falling over while feeling another one of the ropes tighten around his legs. "I-If we're done now could you untie me?"

"Not just yet, I have one more rope to use."

"Really? But everything else is ti- wait, you don't need to do that, I don't need a ga-!"

"Relax Izuku-kun, we're almost there." She said as she wrapped the rope around his mouth. "This is to make sure people who use voice based quirks can't be a danger."

'I suppose that makes sense.' He thought as she finished tying the gag before grinning and taking several more pictures.

'Oh god I can feel myself getting wet just seeing him like this!' She thought as she bit her bottom lip. 'I wonder if I should show the girls this...nah.' She thought as she took a few more pictures before putting her phone away. "Alright Izuku, let's untie you now."

'Oh thank god!' He thought as she walked over and started undoing the ropes and belts. He sighed as he stretched out his arms and legs. "Man, I'm always sore after these lessons."

'If I had my chance I'd REALLY make you work up a sweat.' She thought with a grin and blush which Izuku noticed.

"Midnight-san, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, you can head on home Izuku, I have a lot of work left to do." She said as she shook her head.

Izuku obliged and took his bag as he walked out of the office and swore he heard giggling come from it while getting a shiver up his spine. 'Just keep walking Izuku, just keep walking.' He thought as he shook his head.

(Later)

He now found himself arriving at the courthouse and tugging at his collar. "Alright, just go in there, be honest and tell them what happened, and you'll be out in no time." He said as he walked in the front door and saw several security guards, policemen and pro heroes standing in front of a security check.

"Keep it moving, make sure to take all metallic objects out of your pockets, have your IDs ready." Spoke the officer near a counter as they went through a metal detector one by one.

"Wow, they have a lot of security here." He said in wonder as he made his way forward.

"No the horns are not for decoration, they're part of my body!"

"Apologies Cow Lady." Said the officer with a nod. "Please make your way to the courtroom."

"Your damn right I will, you people hired me after all." She grumbled with a frown. She made her way in with Izuku's eyes widen.

'Cow Lady? I've heard she's been around since when All Might was starting out!' He thought as he craned his neck to see her. 'I thought she was based in America!'

"Next person please."

"It's me, Eraserhead!" Laughed a green haired woman who was most definitely NOT said hero.

"Miss, I'm going to need to confirm your real hero name." Sweatdropped the officer.

"All right, alright, geez, tough crowd, it's me, Ms. Joke!" She smiled with the man jotting it down.

"Alright, please proceed through the metal detector.

"You got it!" She laughed as she walked through only for it to go off.

"Ma'am, please empty your pockets." He sighed as she smiled and began to pull out ridiculous metal items from her pants. "Ma'am, why do you have seven frying pans?"

"Because sometimes you never know when you need a breakfast on the spot, plus they work great on knocking bad guys out!"

"...Fine, just don't hit the judge." He sighed as he shook his head. "Next!"

Miss Joke moved on before the officer saw someone below and had to look down to see Recovery Girl. "Name please."

"I'm Recovery Girl, I'm the nurse over at the school to help the students if they get injured."

'Recovery girl? Why is she here?' Izuku thought in confusion.

"Alright, please follow that guard, the prisoner's attempted crime reached word to some fellow inmates and let's just say they didn't take kindly to his plan."

"Thank you young man." She smiled walking through the metal detector which beeped. "Oh! My bad, I think it's my visor and stethoscope."

"It's fine ma'am, now please move along, next!" He called before groaning. "Not you three again!"

"It's us, the fabulous, the amazing, the perfect Wild, Wild Pussycats!" Smiled the three female members striking their pose as the officer sweatdropped.

"Aren't there four of you, and isn't Miss Ragdoll no longer a member?" He asked, making them suddenly look downcast.

"Tiger's busy taking care of Kota, and she's still a member at heart!"

"That's why we'll be picking up the slack for him in his stay!"

"Alright, just place your metallic objects in the bin and then proceed through the metal detector."

The girls moved over and put various metallic things in the bin while Izuku smiled.

'I can really relax if they're going in there too. I wonder how's Kota been since last time.'

"Next! Ah, Sirius, glad to see you here, filling in for Selkie?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, we got a call about smugglers so I volunteered to fill in for him."

"It's alright, with there being just the one case I doubt there's much to worry about. Please remove any metal objects though if you have any."

"Yes sir." She said with a smile as she did as requested.

"Alright, next!"

Izuku moved to get in line and waited as the other people in front slowly went in. Soon it was his turn and he was quickly moved through before he began to head to the courtroom. Inside he saw not too many sitting in the crowd and went to take a front row seat while seeing the heroes either sitting near the door or standing around difference ways of escape. 'Wow, they're really taking this seriously, I wonder how harshly they'll sentence him?'

It took some time before the judge walked up and took his seat before hitting his gavel down. "Alright, court is now in session. Bailiff, bring the criminal in."

"Yes your honor." Said the bailiff as the doors opened and the short man from before was walked in, now wearing an orange prison jumpsuit and handcuffs. He brought him over to a table and made him sit down before stepping back a little.

"Kashima Ocurio, you have been charged with kidnapping, attempted sexual assault, and assault on a minor, how do you plead?"

"My client would like to plead not guilty due to insanity." Said the man next to him quickly.

"I will keep that in mind." he replied before clearing his throat. "This case is rather different than others, that being the victims will not be able to come in due to various reasons, and as such, the one victim who COULD arrive shall let us hear just what happened. Is Izuku Midoriya here in this courtroom?"

"I'm here." He spoke standing up.

"Please take the stand young man." The judge said as Izuku nodded as Kashima glared at him.

'That damn brat, this is all his fault, he took everything away from me!' He thought as Izuku walked up and sat down before a man walked over with a book.

"Please place your hand here."

"Yes sir." He said as he did as instructed.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

The man put the book down and cleared his throat. "Mr. Midoriya, please tell the court in your own words how you came to be a victim of this man."

"Well, I was out getting groceries my mom asked me to get, went down to the usual grocery store and was on my way to get milk, but that's when Mt. Lady busted a hole in the ceiling. I heard her and others inside speaking, and I even tried telling an employee, but he kept saying it was just a raccoon problem even though it was obvious it wasn't. The next thing I know I'm getting tasered and blacked out." He said as the judge nodded and Kashima gritted his teeth. "When I woke up I was tied up and among the other victims who were also tied up in various ways, they told me they were kidnapped and then he appeared."

"Objection!" Spoke Kashima's lawyer. "Are we going to take the word of a young child who blacked out from a supposed taser?"

"Keep in mind that a taser WAS confiscated when the man was arrested." Spoke up the judge with a frown. "It was identified to be a police taster used for people with giantification quirks and invulnerability quirks, it's a miracle this boy was not killed."

"Duly noted." He remarked sitting down with Kashima growling.

"Continue please."

"Right, well, after he appeared he began to monologue about his quirk, how he was going to use it on the female heroes to make them fall for him and then….um...should I continue, it's a bit inappropriate."

"No need. He's already been questioned and we understand how it works." Frowned the judge. "So did he attempt to use it on the women?"

"Well he tried, but it didn't work. Then he got upset and tried testing it on me to see if it was busted or faulty."

"And did it work?"

"I don't know, after he used it on me the police showed up and took him down and freed us." He answered as Kashima glared at him.

"So there was no real physical or mental damage, am I correct?"

"I don't think so, but I think it was because he failed to do anything to them before the police arrived, he sounded like he was waiting until he had successfully used his quirk on them before….doing what he wanted to them."

"I see. You may take your seat." The judge said as Kashima fumed angrily.

'That damn brat, he's going to send me down the river now, you're not getting away with this!'

"Kashima, take the stand."

"Right.." He said darkly as he got up as Izuku started to walk past him. 'I need to strike now or never!'

Izuku felt himself sweat before suddenly finding himself kicked in the side and fell down as Kashima lunged and grabbed at his neck. "Gah!"

"You damn brat, you ruined everything for me, everything!" He cried out in anger. "I'm gonna make you suffer before dying!"

"Stop him!" Cried the judge as the pro heroes jumped to action.

"No, I won't be taken in again, I'm not going to jail!" He yelled before jumping off Izuku and narrowed his eyes. 'This has got to work! It just has to!'

"Mr. Ocurio, please calm down, you are in no position to act out, now return to your seat or else!" The judge yelled.

"Fuck you!" He cried before jumping on Izuku's back as his hands began to glow.

"H-Hey! Get off!" He cried while trying to pull him off.

"No, you ruined my life so I'll ruin yours!" He yelled before letting out a bright beam that hit Izuku, with the female pro heroes who ran over also getting caught up in it. "I'm going to make sure you never get rest, you never have time to yourself, never!" He cried as he began to laugh crazily.

"Order! Order! I will have order!" Banged the judge as two guards got over and wretched the villain off Izuku. "Mr. Ocurio, I have no doubt in my mind that you are sick, twisted, and very much did commit the crimes you have been accused of, I sentence you to life in prison!"

"Go ahead! Do it! But I still got the last laugh!" He laughed before getting dragged out of the courtroom.

"I am sorry about that, is everyone alright?" The judge asked as the heroes and Izuku groaned.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, just seeing dots a little." Spoke Recovery Girl rubbing her eyes.

"I'm fine, but what was that?" Groaned Cow Lady as she shook her head.

"His quirk no doubt, but I feel fine." Remarked Sirius looking herself over.

"Yeah, I feel fine, what about you two?" Asked Pixie-Bob.

"I'm all hunky dorey!" Spoke Ragdoll while waving her hands around while spinning on her heel.

"I'm fine as well." Mandalay responded as she shook her head.

"Well this case is over and done with. If you feel odd or injured, please proceed straight to the hospital." Spoke the judge. "The case is dismissed, I hope you all have a good day."

"I should have seen that coming." Muttered Izuku rubbing his neck.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault kid, no one expected him to do that." Said Cow Lady with a chuckle.

"But it does show you gotta work on your reaction time!" Spoke up Pixie-Bob.

"Yeah, you're a hero in training, you could have easily dispatched him before he caused any harm." Mandalay added.

"Well I was honestly hoping it'd go on without an incident." He remarked with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well, the past is the past, all I know is I'm getting paid a full days pay for ten minutes of work!" laughed Cow Lady as she wrapped an arm around him. "Thanks for that kid!"

He blushed at the sudden hug and chuckled more with him gulping. 'Oh no, it's like what happened with Mirko-san earlier. Just keep calm and stay cool.'

"Hey, I remember you, you saved Kota from his parents killer awhile back, right?" Mandalay asked as she stepped towards him to get a closer look.

"Yeah, I'm from Class 1-A, we were attacked by those villains while trying to learn from all four of you. Um, well technically three."

"Right, thank you so much for that, you know I think he's your biggest fan now." She chuckled with a smile.

"Big time! He's actually wanting to see you again!" Piped Ragdoll moving right near him and yanked him from Cow Lady before spinning while hugging him. "You and your friends helped out a bunch!"

"I-It was nothing, I-I was just trying to be a hero!" he cried with a blush.

"Nonsense, even some heroes would run in fear, you were amazing, are you doing anything later?" Pixie-Bob asked curiously. "If you want we could take you out to eat as a thank you for all you've done."

"Yeah, we never got to thank you due to the events at the time."

"Really, you don't have to do that, I don't wanna hold you up if you're needed somewhere."

"Don't worry, it's fine, the trial was supposed to take all day so we're free for awhile."

"Well….I do have some time…"

"Great, let's go!"

"Hey, you're in Tsuyu's class, right?" Asked Sirius up quickly.

"Yeah, she's one of my close friends."

"Great mind if I tag along? I kinda wanna hear how she's been doing."

"Well I don't mind." He said with a shrug as he turned to the pussy cats. "Is it ok if she tags along?"

"I don't see a problem with it." Spoke Mandalay.

"The more the merrier!" Ragdoll said with a smile.

"I'll come with, I'm starved." Spoke Cow Lady.

"You girls go on ahead, I have another patient, a strange villain whose quirk turns back time." Recovery Girl said with a smile.

With that Izuku and the women headed out while Izuku feeling a rush of deja vu.

'Huh, why does it feel like I've been in this situation before?' He thought cluelessly. 'It must just be paranoia, I'm just going out with some pros to celebrate the case going well, that's not odd, right?'

As they headed to a restaurant the girls glanced at Izuku and felt an odd feeling in the back of their minds.

'Is it just me or does he look kinda cute?' Thought Ragdoll curiously.

'I wonder if he likes jokes?' Thought Ms. Joke curiously.

'I wonder just how good of a friend he is to Tsuyu?' Thought Sirius.

'Huh, he seems pretty chill and eager to please everyone, not bad.' Thought Cow Lady as she looked him over.

'Maybe we can talk to him about visiting when he has free time.' Thought Pixie-Bob.

'I wonder if his internships have started yet, I wouldn't mind having him around.' Thought Mandalay. 'Plus Kota would be thrilled to see his hero again.'

Eventually they got to a sushi place and got a booth while looking over the menus.

"Wow, they have a lot of good stuff here." Izuku said as he sat between Cow Lady and Sirius.

"Yeah, we like to come here a lot." Smiled Pixie-Bob looking at her menu.

"I dunno, I've never been a fan of this raw fish stuff." Said Cow Lady with a small frown. "I'm always a fan of good old fashion pork."

"I would have thought you would like beef, eh?" Chuckled Ms. Joke.

"Of course, how else do you think I keep my perfect figure?" She asked as she gestured to herself as Izuku chuckled a bit.

"Hey, he gets it!" She cheered with a grin.

"Well it's pretty funny." He admitted before seeing the waiter come over to them.

"Do you know what you'd like to drink or order?"

"I'll have seltzer water and the california roll." Ms. Joke said as she handed the waiter her menu.

"I'll have the deluxe sushi platter meal to share with them." Spoke Ragdoll gesturing to the other pussycats.

"What, no milk?" Grinned Ms. Joke.

"No, because milk and sushi isn't a good mix unfortunately." She sighed in defeat.

"Could I get a the special and some water?" Izuku asked as he handed him his menu.

"Of course, and you ma'am?" He asked Sirius.

"I'll have the special too and a water as well."

"I'll take the beef omelette." Spoke Cow Lady.

"Alright, anything else?" He asked as they shook their head. "Ok, we'll get your orders out soon." He took the menus and walked away.

"So Izuku, have the internships started yet for UA?" Asked Pixie-Bob as he nodded.

"Yeah, right now I'm interning at six agencies."

"Wait...six?" Asked Cow Lady in confusion. "Is that normal in Japan? In the states we usually intern at one."

"Well I guess my case is kinda special." He admitted scratching his cheek. "After the incident with the criminal you saw at the courtroom the girls I was trapped with each wanted me as their intern and in the end they made a deal where I intern with each of them one day of the week."

"Wait, really?" asked Sirius. "What about the seventh day, who do you work with then, and how do you learn anything with a schedule like that?"

"You'd be surprised what you can learn in one day and they give me tips on how to train, and on sunday I usually rest." He answered before holding up his fingers. "There's Mirko, Ryukyu, Bubble Girl who works with Sir Nighteye, Midnight, Mt. Lady, and Uwabami."

"Huh, that's pretty impressive kid...hey, you have sunday free, right? Any interest in joining another agency?" Ragdoll asked with a grin.

"I don't think I could." He spoke while getting a tired expression. "If I go with too many there might be another fight erupting, and I'm already doing my best to spend my time with all of them."

"Well if you join ours too you could come to us on sunday and keep seeing them, but what do you mean by fight?" Asked Pixie-Bob in confusion.

"When I first started my internship the agencies didn't talk to each other so I was essentially kidnapped, stolen and dragged around in confusion for a few days until things cleared up."

That made the girls blink in surprise with Izuku yawning.

"Tomorrow I go to learn under Mt. Lady." He said as the waiter came with their food.

"Wow, it seems like you got a lot on your plate kid." Said Sirius with a frown. "Wouldn't it be easier to just choose one agency?"

"No, I'm learning a lot this way, and it keeps a fight from breaking out."

"Maybe they should all just kiss and make up." Chuckled Ms. Joke.

"I think they would kill each other before that happened." Said Izuku with a sigh as began to eat his sushi.

"Well, that sucks kid." Said Cow Lady with a shrug. 'Poor guy, sucks he's stuck juggling internships like that.'

"You sound like you could use a break." Remarked Pixie-Bob.

"Yeah, if you keep going at this rate you'll burn yourself out." Mandalay said with a nod.

"You could come visit us for a few days." Smiled Ragdoll munching on sushi rolls using her bare claws.

"I'd love to, but I still have school and the internships to worry about." He sighed while eating his sushi. "Thanks for the thought though."

"Aw come on, just a quick trip?" Whined Ragdoll.

"Sorry, I can't." He said as he shook his head.

"Fine, well if you ever find time our door is always open."

"Same here, you might not be able to intern with Selkie, but I can help teach you a thing or two on my own." Spoke Sirius.

"Yeah, and I'm setting up shop here so feel free to come by anytime." Cow Lady said with a grin.

"And if you ever feel down, I'll get you to crack a smile no prob." spoke Ms. Joke.

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that." He said with a smile as he finished his sushi. "This stuff was pretty good."

"It tastes better with wasabi." Mandalay dipping a roll in it and moved it to her mouth, but squeezed too hard and the roll flew over near the top of her collar and dropped down making her jump. "Oh no!"

"Ah, here, this might help." Said Izuku as he quickly handed her some napkins.

"Thank you." She took them and tried picking the roll out while Cow Lady bit into a piece of her omelette, only for some of it to drop down in between her breasts.

"Augh, what is with this place and messy food?" She groaned as Izuku turned and blushed a bit. "Izuku could you help me out here please?"

"S-Sure, here." He spoke holding out a napkin.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she began to clean up the omelette before noticing him staring and grinned. "See something you like?"

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" He cried as he covered his eyes.

"Don't be bashful, it's normal for boys to like 'em big." She smirked while getting a few frowns from the other girls discreetly. "In fact I'm know as Cow Lady for more than just my horns~"

"Alright, calm down Bessie." Said Ms. Joke with a frown.

"What? A little teasing never hurt anyone." She said as she scooted closer to Izuku. "What, a bit jealous~?"

"No, I just don't wanna have to ask the restaurant for a bucket, otherwise we'll have to worry about those girls getting bigger." She chuckled making the others amused while Cow Lady frowned.

"Hey, I don't do that, I made sure of that, at least I don't look like my hair is made out of moss."

That made Ms. Joke stop smiling and glare with Cow Lady doing the same with Pixie-Bob clearing her throat.

"Hey hey hey, we're here for lunch, not get in each other's faces." She said with a frown. "We're here to have fun, eat good food and celebrate that scumbag going to jail, not bicker like school children."

"She started it." Remarked Cow Lady.

"No, you did milk jugs." She grumbled.

"Well I'm ending it, now just go back to eating."

They grumbled and resumed eating while Ragdoll saw Izuku finished his sushi and looked at her own platter before getting a sneaky idea.

"Hey Izuku, you finished your sushi, right?" She asked, getting his attention.

"Yeah, it was really good, why?"

"Here, you can have some of mine, just say ah." She said as she held up a piece with her chopsticks.

"Um...ok, aaaaaah." He said as he opened his mouth.

The girls watched this silently as Ragdoll fed him the roll before feeling irked.

"Hey, Izuku, here, try this." Said Pixie-Bob with a frown as she held up a piece of sushi..

"Are you sure?" He asked while eating the roll in his mouth.

"No, you should eat mine, the special is amazing." Said Sirius as she moved a piece near him.

"No way, the omelette is much better."

"No mine, it's so good you'll explode with flavor." Spoke Ms. Joke.

"No, mine is much better." Interjected Mandalay.

Izuku swallowed the roll and felt nervous with all their attention on him. "Really, you don't need to do that."

"We insist!" They all said at once as they tried to shove their piece into his mouth at once. Izuku reeled back with them sharing a glare at each other. 'What's going on with them?'

(Later)

"Um, you all really didn't have to walk me home, really." He said as they shook their heads.

"We wanted to just in case that nut job might try and come over." Spoke Sirius. "With villains like that they're persistent all the way."

"And we can't be confident until he's in jail, maybe we should spend the night?" Suggested Ragdoll.

"That's alright, even if he somehow gets out I'll be ok." He smiled. "He caught me off guard in the room, but after all the work I've been through, I know I can be ready next time."

"Well, if you're sure…" Said Cow Lady hesitantly.

"I am, thanks though." He said with a smile as they began to reach his house. "Maybe I'll get a chance to help you if there's a big criminal on the loose."

"Yeah, well, we'll see you later." Said Ms. Joke with a smile. 'I can guarantee it!'

He waved as they left before going inside. 'That was really fun.' He thought with a smile. 'They were a bit odd during dinner, but other than that it was fun.'

As this went on, several women around town suddenly felt annoyed for some reason.

'Why do I feel pissed off?' Mt. Lady thought as she turned on the tv to see the news covering the trial. She grinned as she saw Izuku confessing what happened but her eyes widened in horror as Kashima jumped on him. "Oh that sneaky bastard! If I was there I would have squashed him for trying that." She growled before seeing him use his quirk on Izuku and groaned as the beams hit the female heroes. "Oh come on!"

She grabbed her phone and started dialing in a number. She waited as it rang before a groggy voice answered it.

"Ugh, what is it Mt. Lady, it's too late for this shit."

"We have a problem that concerns Izuku."

"What? What kind of problem? Is he hurt?"

"No, that tiny bastard used his power on Izuku, we have more rivals, we need to get the alliance together."

"What?! More? And I thought worrying about you sitting on him with your fat ass was the scariest thing." They grumbled.

'Hey, at least I'm not tying him up like a weird bondage fetishist, just call the others and get over here." She snapped before ending the call and looked down at her rear with a smirk. "She's just jealous it's better than hers."

(Later)

"What?! More rivals?! This is bullshit!"

"It's quite the problem." Nodded Ryukyu.

"We should have been there, it would have saved us all this trouble." Grumbled Bubble Girl.

"How many are we talking?" Asked Uwabami. "Like two, three?"

"Um… from the looks of it six." Said Mt. Lady, making them all groan.

"Oh great, just perfect." Frowned Midnight. "Trying to work with each other was hard enough, now we've got six more girls lusting after Izuku?"

"Well, on the upside we have this alliance thing, maybe we can bring them into the fold before shit goes south?" Suggested Bubble Girl.

"Or we make it clear he's ours and knock them around." Spoke Mirko.

"Yeah, because that worked so well when we tried it." Said Ryukyu with a frown.

"Well we saw each other coming, not these bitches."

"Well if that power affects them even a fraction of what it did to us we can't just ignore them for long, right?" Said Uwabami with a frown. "How long until THEY'RE the ones trying to cut into our time or even butt in it just to stick with him?"

"Or how long until they approach Nezu to ask about internships? What if they make a case that having him intern with them is better than us?" Said Midnight, making them all frown. "If we get them into our group and agree to share him, then it'd be better than going to all out war with them."

"Yeah, but how would sharing with them even work, our schedule would go to shit! Even if three of them are one group there's still four agencies, either way our Izuku time is reduced."

All of them went silent to try and ponder a solution.

"What if… we bring them in, but tell them that making him join another agency might harm his progress?" Suggested Bubble Girl.

"Would you have bought that excuse?" Asked Mirko as she raised an eyebrow.

"...maybe?"

"What are we gonna do? The longer we try to figure out what to do the more time they have to screw with our plans." Groaned Midnight.

"Well, maybe we can meet with them tomorrow and straighten things out?" Ryukyu suggested. "We could call them now before it gets too late."

"That sounds like a good plan." Mt. Lady said as she pulled out her phone and began to dial up one of the numbers. "I'll call Ragdoll."

"We'll call the rest." Sighed Midnight. "But if they don't join, it's gonna get messy."

"No shit." Mt. Lady muttered as the phone began to ring as the others started to dial numerous numbers.

One of the calls picked up. "Yes hello?"

"Hello, we need to talk about Izuku, meet us at Mt. Lady's hero agency in an hour."

"Who is this?"

"A member of the Alliance of Amazons, just come or leave Izuku alone." She replied before ending the call. "Well, I'm pretty sure that was ominous enough to get her attention." She said as the others repeated the same line before hanging up as well. "And now we wait."

(Later)

"Wait, what are you all doing here?" Asked Cow Lady.

"I got a weird call telling me to come here, why, did you get one too?" Asked Sirius in confusion.

"Same here, someone telling me they were a member of the Alliance of Amazons or something." Ms. Joke said with a frown. "They said something about come or forget about Izuku."

"Same, we all got one at the same time." Said Malanday with a frown.

"Do we go inside? It seems kinda suspicious." Spoke Ragdoll.

"It is a pro hero agency, if anything happens then heroes will come flocking here so it can't be that dangerous." Said Pixie-Bob as she made her way to the entrance. "Hey, open up, we're here about the Alliance of Amazons!"

The door opened to show Mt. Lady with a frown. "Did all of you come?"

"Looks like it, so you're the alliance of amazons?" She asked sceptically.

"I'm one of them, now get inside, all of you." She said quickly. "All will be explained upstairs."

'This seems super sketchy.' Thought Cow Lady with a frown as she and the others walked inside. She heard her close and lock the door and raised an eyebrow. 'Definitely sketchy.'

"Come on, the others are waiting upstairs." Mt. Lady said as she began to take them up the stairs.

The girls followed her while staying on guard just in case.

'This is really weird, are they really heroes or are these villains masquerading as them?' Thought Sirius as they reached Mt. Lady's apartment and saw several other female heroes inside. "Ok, what is going on, why do you want to talk about Izuku?"

"It's pretty damn obvious." Scoffed Mirko.

"Look, we'll cut to the chase, you all got hit by the villains quirk and now you like Izuku too, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Sirius. "If you're talking about that scumbag that tried to kill him in the courthouse, yeah we got hit by his quirk, but it didn't do anything."

"Yeah, you think that now, but tell me have you spent time with Izuku since then, did you do stuff you normally wouldn't do?" Asked Midnight with a sigh. "Trust us, we know, we've been there."

"The only thing we did was get some food, what's wrong with that?" Asked Cow Lady.

"Really, was that all you did, no teasing, feeling annoyed when he showed more attention to one of the other girls?" Asked Bubble Girl as they began to think.

"Well SOMEONE sure seemed to be." Remarked Mandalay looking at Cow Lady.

"I knew it, well we feel the same and in order to save us all a lot of trouble, annoyance and so on we need to work out a deal of some sort." Said Midnight, catching their attention.

"A deal? What kind?" Asked Ms. Joke.

"Well, as you know Izuku is interning with us and we don't want that disrupted, so is there any chance we could convince you to forget about him?" Asked Uwabami.

"Hey, we were just having lunch with him, and walked him home, that's it." Frowned Sirius.

"Really, then you have no feelings whatsoever for him?" Asked Ryukyu curiously.

"Well...he IS kinda cute." Admitted Cow Lady.

"It is kind of cute how he blushes and stutters when he gets embarrassed." Chuckled Pixie-Bob.

"And he's great with kids." Smiled Mandalay.

"Plus he's nice and isn't a creep, so that's a big plus." Added Sirius.

"And he's adorable!" Beamed Ragdoll.

"He can bring a grin to my face plus he laughs at my jokes." Chuckles Ms. Joke.

"I knew it! You are all falling for him!" Accused Mirko.

"N-No we're not!" Blushed Cow Lady.

"Yes you are, and that's why you're here, we like him too." Midnight said with a frown. "Now are you going to keep denying it or can we actually make some progress here?"

The six women looked at each other before Sirius raised a finger. "Give us a moment."

"Of course." She said with a nod. 'Alright, once they come to terms with their feelings we can finally figure out what to do with them.'

"What the hell, do we actually have feelings for him?" Whispered Cow Lady in disbelief.

"I don't know, it sounds far fetched." Whispered Mandalay.

"Well, not all that crazy, obviously this must have happened to them, and they did tell us that guys quirk was based on lust and love before the trial…" Pixie-Bob said uncertainly.

"Which begs the question how they're relaxed about it. I'd be trying to figure out a solution." Remarked Ragdoll.

"Well, maybe they actually like Izuku, I mean there's definitely worse people to be close to, right?" Ms. Joke said with a small chuckle.

"But we don't know him all that well, at least not yet." Pointed out Pixie-Bob.

"Well… that can easily change, right?" Said Sirius with a small blush. "He was pretty pleasant to be around earlier."

"Yeah, plus imagine what he'll look like when he's an adult." Grinned Cow Lady.

"Well… Kota really likes him and would be over the moon to have him around more…" Mandalay said with a small smile.

"Plus he could be the new Pussycat!" Cheered Ragdoll. "Tiger would be so happy to have another guy in the team!"

"Hey, don't go claiming him already." Said Ms. Joke with a frown.

"Wait, I just realized something." spoke Sirius before turning to the other heroes. "Just out of curiosity, but how have you been able to keep from…."

"Jumping his bones?" Asked Mirko bluntly.

"Yeah, that.."

"Well to answer your question we haven't yet, and for the record innocent little Izuku hasn't figured out we like him yet."

"Of course SOMEONE here always comes very close to it." Remarked Uwabami as the women all turned to Midnight who huffed.

"Oh don't act like that miss 'I'll just have him try on a speedo'."

"Hey! That was a private conversation!"

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean it's obviously private if it's on a goddamn billboard!" Midnight snapped back as they both glared at each other.

"Damn, I better find it." Muttered Cow Lady before Sirius nudged her with a blush.

"As I was saying, how have you all been able to keep people from discovering?"

"Simple, a little bit of money here, make sure not to do anything TOO public, and we made sure he's our intern." Said Ryukyu as the others nodded.

"So, do you all have your time to consider what we said or will there be an issue?" Asked Midnight.

"Well it depends, let's say hypothetically we DO like him, then what happens, we can't just make him our intern seeing how he's already interning for you six." Said Ms. Joke seriously. "What will happen to us if we join this alliance, will we get equal time with him too?"

"Well there might be a way to make it fair." Spoke Ryukyu. "Either rotating out time to spend with him on sunday, or set up each of you hanging out with you on the same days he interns with us after we're done for the day."

"Even then we might be pushing it, four new internships all at once? Nezu might bend the rules a lot but he might not go along with it." Cow Lady said as she crossed her arms.

"She didn't say as internships." Spoke Mt. Lady. "She means having one of you for each day there to spend time with him after the woman of that day is done teaching him. Take me for instance, after I'm done teaching him, then one of you would be there waiting and willing to spend time with him to help him unwind."

"That might work…" Hummed Ragdoll as she scratched her chin. "Plus we can drop by and see him whenever we want, no rule against that, right?"

"If it's while we're in the middle of teaching him, then that's a no go. Only afterwards." Said Bubble Girl with a frown.

"Well, I'm sure we can work something out, so is that all?" Asked Cow Lady as she began to grin.

"Well not yet." Spoke Uwabami with a smile. "We need to make sure you're official members. Luckily I have some paperwork you can sign and you'll be part of the Alliance of Amazons."

"Ugh, paperwork?" Groaned Ms. Joke as said woman pulled out several thick stacks of paper. "We have to read all that?!"

"You don't have to, we just need your signatures on the last line and that'll be it."

"Really? Do you think we're idiots?" Asked Pixie-Bob with a frown. "We're not signing until we read it, with a contract that thick there has to be secret rules, loopholes and what not scattered throughout it!"

"It's fine, trust us, it's a contract we all had to sign, see, our names are already on there." Midnight said with a smile. "Plus if there's a secret rule we haven't found it yet."

"Then you won't mind if WE look it over."

"Not at all, as long as it doesn't leave this room."

The girls all grabbed the contracts and started reading them over while the six members waited.

'Did Uwabami hide anything in them? It's been awhile since I read it.' Thought Mt. Lady as Cow Lady frowned.

"Hey, it says here that if we tell anyone about what you six like, you have the authority to sues us!"

"Well of course, if you try to take us down we'll take you down." Said Uwabami with a smile.

"Wait, we can't tell Izuku how we feel?" Asked Ragdoll in confusion.

"Of course not, if you did then that'd be an unfair advantage for us." Frowned Midnight. "What do you think the press and public would say if we had done that in the first place?"

"Despite how amazing Izuku is he is still relatively young and we'd like to avoid a scandal as much as possible."

"Fair point." Remarked Sirius while turning a page. "We can't disrupt him at school? Isn't Midnight his teacher, how is that fair?"

"Because I don't disrupt his work. At school I strictly stay as his teacher, except for after it, in which case I take over for his internship." She chuckled as she got a small nosebleed.

"Ok…. anything else we need to know off the bat?"

"Yes, trying to sneak a peck from him without telling us will result in punishment." Spoke Mt. Lady with a smirk.

"Aw what?! What kind of punishment?" Groaned Cow Lady.

"One done by me~" spoke Midnight while slapping her whip in her other hand with a dark look in her face.

"...ok, so no kissing, anything we can do?"

"Anything else that doesn't involve touching his mini Izuku or that breaks the other rules."

"Fine, I'll sign." Said Sirius as she quickly signed her name.

"Me too." Spoke Pixie-Bob.

"Ditto." Said Ragdoll as she and Mandalay signed as well.

"I'm in." Smiled Ms. Joke jotting down her name.

"...I might as well sign, no use going against all of you." Sighed Cow Lady. She put down her name next before Midnight clapped her hands.

"Then on behalf of the group, we welcome you to the Alliance of Amazons."

"Great, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go back to sleep." Yawned Mt. Lady. "Now get out of my apartment please."

"Wait, we didn't decide who goes on what day." Spoke Sirius.

"Ugh, fine, pussycats can be monday through wednesday and work out who among themselves, thursday is Cow Lady, friday Sirius and saturday Ms. Joke, Sunday is his rest day and also a free day to go nuts, first come first serve."

With that the women all went their separate ways with the new members contemplating what to do on their days.

'I wonder if Izuku would be interested in a rodeo, I can teach him how to stay on a cow~'

(Later)

Izuku sighed as he just got done at Mt. Lady's apartment where he had given said woman a back rub to explain a massage always feels good when waiting for crime, but it made him blush since she made some sounds that showed he may have been TOO good.

'I think she's running out of things to show me to do when waiting for crime.' He thought as he began to walk home.

"Hey, Izuku!"

He turned before finding Cow Lady running over with a smile. "Oh! Hi there Cow Lady, what are you doing here?"

"I set up an agency a few blocks away, what are you doing here?" She asked, faking ignorance.

"I just got done for the day with Mt. Lady."

"Really, so you're free then, right?"

"Well yeah, for a few hou-whoa!" He cried as she grabbed his arm with a grin.

"Great, then let's go, I could use your help."

"Help? With what?" He asked with a blush while her breasts were near his arm. 'W-W-Why is she holding me so close? This is like with Mt. Lady all over again!'

"I could really use some help finding a good place to eat, plus my back has been killing me, sometimes having girls these size is kind of a curse." She chuckled as she pointed at her breasts, making him blush even more. "You got time to help a damsel in distress?"

"U-Uh...s-sure, I can help." He gulped tugging at his collar while looking away.

"Aw, thanks, you're my hero!" She cooed as she pulled him into a hig, planting his face between her breasts as he cried out in embarrassment.

'It's like a repeat of what happened!' Je thought while turning bright red as Cow Lady smiled.

"So, where to?"

He let out a muffled reply while raising a shaking finger down the road.

"Alright, let's go!" She called as she began to race down the road, still holding him in the hug, much to his embarrassment.

'S-S-S-So soft!'

(Later)

"So this is the place?" She asked as she looked around a western style restaurant modeled to look like the old west. "Not bad, you got good taste Izuku."

"T-T-T-Thanks." He gulped while shaking lightly while stunned. 'She really held my face there the entire time!'

"Alright, let's sit down to ea- whoa, they have a mechanical bull here?" She asked with a grin as she spotted said ride in the corner.

"Huh? What's that?" He asked, snapping out of his stupor.

"It's a metal bull that you get on, it's made to simulate being in a rodeo, the goal is to stay on as long as possible before you get bucked off." She said with a grin as he looked to see a saddle on a 'bull's' body with no head on it. "Wanna try it, or would you like to try the real thing~?"

"N-No thanks, I'd probably fall right off." He held his hands up while not noticing the subtle tone.

"Aw, mind if I try after we order some food?" She asked with a grin as he nodded. "Great, back home I had plenty of time to practice."

"Excuse me, are you two here to order some food?" Asked one waiter who was dressed similarly to Cow Lady.

"Yep, do you have any good burgers here?"

"Of course, we have an extended list of some of the best combination burgers in all of Japan."

"Great, give me the biggest, juiciest one you got, what about you Izuku?"

"N-Nothing for me, moms making dinner soon."

"Alright, but you're missing out on something good." She said with a shrug. "Alright Izuku, make sure to watch me, you're gonna see a pro!" She called as she made her way onto the bull. "Alright, hit it!"

The persona t the controls nodded and turned it on before the bull twitched and began to rotate around while going up and down with Cow Lady grabbing the saddle. "Alright, let's go!" She called as it began to buck.

'Huh, it doesn't look that hard.' He thought as he watched her before he began to notice her breasts moving up and down with every buck. He blushed and tried looking away as she cheered.

"Yahoo! This is pretty good! Crank it up!" She called as the man nodded and did just that, making the bull buck harder and harder. "Whooo! I feel like I'm back in texas!"

'Don't turn your head Izuku, don't even peak!' He thought with a blush as he tried not to stare at her.

"Come on Izuku, you're not even watching!" She called as she noticed before the bull gave a particularly hard buck and caused one of her large melons to break free from her top. "Woah!"

Izuku turned and popped a nosebleed seeing the bare breast, which happened to any other guys who turned with Cow Lady cursing and trying to slip it back in.

"God damn top, ah knew I should have done that top button!" She cried before seeing Izuku's nose bleed and grinned. 'At least it wasn't all bad~'

Izuku turned his head like a whip cracking and tried covering his nose with a napkin. 'B-B-B-B-Bare breast!'

"Izuku, you ok?" She called as she let herself get bucked off as she fixed her wardrobe malfunction.

"H-HAI!" He spoke while standing at attention as she walked over and took her seat. "J-Just fine."

"Alright, glad to hear, sorry about that, that sometimes happen when you get on the bull." She chuckled as he nodded quickly. "Well, either way that was fun, we'll have to try it again later." She said as he blushed, imagining that happening again. "Y'know, they're still building my agency, I wonder if I could get them to put one in?"

"I-It wouldn't be so far fetched, Ryukyu-san's agency kind of looks like a castle."

"Oh? Well that fits her." She remarked bluntly before getting an idea. "I guess that means you're her own personal knight in shining armor huh?" She teased.

"W-What? No, not really, I swear!" He cried with a blush. "When I intern with her she helps me learn about paperwork and interacting with the community, but she doesn't like it when I leave her office as the top floor of the agency though."

'So you're more like the prince she kidnapped and is keeping in the tallest tower.' She thought with a sweatdrop. "I never pictured her as the one dealing with boring paperwork."

"Well she says it's a necessity, plus it makes her life easier in the long run, she's very particular about everything being done on time." He said as Cow Lady's burger arrived. "Plus it means she has more freedom with the police and the political system, for some reason a lot of heroes don't do most of their paperwork on time so she's earned a lot of favors that way."

"Lucky." She remarked before picking the burger up and bit into it. "I wouldn't mind getting some favors, maybe I could even get one to get a big vacation."

"Well, maybe you still can, since your new to japan you can make a really good first impression?" He suggested as she smiled.

"Huh, I guess you're right." She said as she looked at him with a grin.

(Later)

"Thanks for showing me that place, their burgers were pretty good, but nothing like the kind I've had home." Said Cow Lady as she walked back to her agency with Izuku.

"N-No problem, but did you really have to ride the bull again?" He asked with a blush.

"Yeah, I had to show it who was boss! Now about that back rub you promised~?"

"Oh right, I honestly forgot." He admitted with a cough. 'I honestly didn't recall after-NOPE! No! Don't think about it!'

"I think we could do it in one of my completed rooms if you want, nice, secure and away from prying eyes, what do you say~?" She hummed as she pulled him closer.

"Hey, Izuku, there you are!" Called a familiar voice as he looked up to see Mirko jumping off a roof towards them.

"Oh, hello Mirko." He greeted. "What brings you around here?"

"Oh nothing much, I was just on patrol and saw you here with...is this your new friend?" She asked with a frown while feigning ignorance as she noticed Cow Lady who was holding Izuku possessively.

"That's right, the name's Cow Lady." She smiled. "I met Izuku here just the other day and wanted to make sure he got home safely."

"Well isn't that nice, how about I walk with you two, it can get pretty dangerous out here."

"No need, he's got plenty of protection with me."She said as she pulled him closer, accidentally pushing his head against her breasts.

"W-Weren't we going back to your agency for a back massage?" He stammered nervously as he tried to ignore the two orbs pressing against his head.

"Massage?" Mirko felt her eye twitch with Cow lady chuckling.

"Oh you must have heard me wrong sweet Izuku, we need to get you home, remember?"

"Huh? A-Are you sure?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes, come on, let's get you home." She said as she began to lead him away as Mirko began to follow. 'Damn rabbit, now I'll have to forgo the massage so she leaves us alone!'

'Sneaky cow bitch. You're not gonna get one under us.' Thought Mirko while the three followed the road before reaching Izuku's house.

"Well, here we are, have a good night Izuku." She said with a strained smile as he nodded.

"Ok, it was fun hanging out, see you later Cow Lady, and see you later Mirko!" He called with a smile which made their hearts skip a beat before he began to head inside.

'Oh god is that adorable.' Thought the rabbit hero licking her lips. 'The day we get the go ahead I'm riding him ragged!'

'So pure, so perfect, too good for this world!' Thought Cow Lady as she gulped. 'Oh I want him, I want him now!'

"Alright, your time's over." Spoke Mirko shaking her head. "Now you gotta wait a week."

"Oh come on, you fucking interrupted my time, and what about you, I don't remember it being your day bitch!"

"Hey I didn't do a thing! I was really going across roofs before spotting you two!" She snapped back. "Ever heard of a coincidence or are you so full of meat you can't get any oxygen to that thick head of yours?"

"Oh you bitch, if it was such a coincidence why did you stick around and made sure I took him home, huh? How would you like it if I 'accidentally' ran into you two while on patrol and butted in, huh?"

"I was making sure you didn't get any big ideas. After all, you sure seemed eager to have him cup those fun bags of yours."

"What, jealous he wasn't cupping yours? If you must know he was going to give me a back massage to help with some back pain." She huffed. "I like my girls, but that doesn't mean they're always good on me."

"Just stick to your day like we talked about, or else."

"Well what if I don't, and what if I tell the others that you butted in, then what?"

"Go right ahead, I'll take their shit easy, I just wanna make sure you don't get any ideas to give out your milk to Izuku."

"Hey, I don't do that anymore, I made fucking sure of that after the incident." She growled with a faint blush. 'Stupid villain, how was I supposed to know he was stationed at a dairy farm?'

"Look, just keep your hands off him, or else." She growled before she began to hop away.

Cow Lady flipped her the bird before turning to Izuku's house and blew it a kiss and went on her own way away.

(Timeskip)

Izuku panted as he and Bubble Girl watched the officers take away a group of thugs they ran into while on patrol. "Whew… they were tough, huh?" He panted as she nodded.

"Yeah, good thing they didn't have any quirk enhancers on them or we would have been in trouble, you ok Izuku?"

"Yeah, just a bit winded." He nodded while sitting down. "Are you ok though? I was worried when you started getting swarmed by them."

"Yeah, luckily I could make some knockout bubbles before they could do any real damage." She smiled while sitting down next to him. "Thanks though, you knocked a lot of them silly."

"Yeah, the trainings really helped, plus I was actually able to use some of the techniques Midnight showed me to subdue and restrain them." he smiled with Bubble Girl sweat dropping.

'I hope those thugs don't get the wrong idea, some of those techniques are...risque.' She thought as she looked at some of them which were tied up in slightly… obscene positions. 'What is Midnight doing to him during their internship?!'

"So is there anything else we should look at?" Asked Izuku.

"No, after this we need to go report to Sir Nighteye immediately." She said as he nodded. "Also, remember to add a joke or two or he'll put you in the tickle torture machine."

"Right, I've been working on my jokes." he nodded while gulping recalling the last time he failed to crack a joke. That was when he kept in mind not to drink any soda before coming to the office.

"Alright, I hope for your sake he likes them." She sighed as they began to make their way back to the agency.

"Same here." He muttered nervously. As they made their way to the agency he noticed that Bubble Girl was slowly moving closer to him as they walked.

'Come on, you can do this. You've been psyching yourself up all week, just reach down and grab his hand!' She thought as she stared down at it as her face began to heat up. 'Come on, you can do it!'

"Bubble Girl?"

"Y-Yes?" She asked as she looked at him quickly. 'Oh no, was I being to forward, did I mess it up?!'

"Are you ok? You're looking a little purple." He said in concern. "Should we be worried?"

'What does he mean pu- oh god, am I blushing?!' She thought turning more red under her visor. "Y-Yes! J-Just ok!"

"Are you sure, you could be getting sick, or maybe one of those villains had a secret quirk?" He asked as he got a bit closer and tried to take her visor off to he could take her temperature.

'Oh god, his face is getting closer!' She thought as her face heated up even more as he got her visor off before pressing his forehead against hers. 'Oh god! I-If I leaned forward, we'd be k-k-k-k-kissing!' She thought as her face heated up some more. 'I-It wouldn't be my fault if it happened, I-I would have just twitched at the wrong time, right?'

"Hmm, it doesn't feel like a fever." He said as cocked his head curiously before pulling away. "Do you need to lie down for a bit?"

"Uh...sure." She replied while feeling dejected. 'I should have acted faster, if I keep being this shy I'll never win him over, those bitches will snap him up before I know what's happened.'

Eventually they reached back to the office where Sir Nighteye was.

"Sir, the patrol is completed, though we did run into a midlevel group of villains near the end, we took care of them and with my bubbles, you could say we washed them all away." Joked Bubble Girl with a smile as the man looked at them serious and didn't seem to crack a smile.

"Good, and what about you Midoriya, would you like to chime in?" He asked with a frown.

"Oh, uh, right, well we took care of the villains like she said, and we uh, took out the trash?" He gulped seeing Sir Nighteye adjust his glasses.

"I see...Midoriya come with me, it seems that just a day is not enough time for you to learn the true meaning of humor as a hero, I'm starting to think you coming here won't do you any good." He said as Izuku gulped.

'Not the tickle torture machine again!'

'This isn't good, this is the fifth week in a row Izuku's been put in the tickle torture machine, if this keeps up Sir Nighteye might just drop him as an intern, he never liked the fact that Izuku had to split up his time and only come once a week!' Thought Bubble Girl in panic. 'I can't let that happen, I can't!'

"So here's a test, make me laugh in one minute or your fired."

"Y-Yes sir!" Spoke Izuku before Sir Nighteye timed his watch. 'Come on Deku, think of a gut buster!'

"Your minute starts now." He said as Izuku racked his brain.

"Uh...oh! I got it!" 'Please forgive me Mt. Lady.' "What do you call something big, purple, and causes traffic jams?"

"What?" Asked Sir Nighteye as he cocked an eye.

"Mt. Lady saving the day!"

"...heh, not bad." He said with a small chuckle.

'H-He liked it? Yes! Izuku gets to stay!' Thought Bubble Girl with Izuku sighing in relief.

'Sorry for that Mt. Lady.' He thought as Sir Nighteye stood up.

"There might be some hope for you yet Midoriya, feel free to take the day off, your work is done for now. Bubble Girl, you on the other hand need to learn the true sense of humor so you can teach him humor, you know what that means." He said as he pointed to the tickle torture machine.

"Eh?!" She spoke before finding herself lead over while paling. "W-Wait! I have another joke!"

"No, you must learn real humor, Midoriya's struggles come from your lacking seeing how he spends his internship here with you." He replied before putting her in the machine and strapped her in with the girl gulping.

"Izuku help!"

"Uh, maybe next time." He sweatdropped before Sir Nighteye turned it on. 'I better get out of here before he changes his mind!' He thought before running towards the door.

"No, Izuku, he- ahahahahaha,s-stop it!" She cried as he left the building.

"Sorry Bubble Girl, but it's everyone for themselves when it come to THAT." He spoke leaving the agency while praying for her and went down the street.

"Oh, Izuku, over here!" Called Ms. Joke with a smile as she exited a convenience store. "Fancy seeing you here, what are you doing?"

"Oh! Well I was just getting done at my internship with Sir Nighteye for the day."

"So you're free then, huh?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Great! Wanna hang out?"

"Um, su-"

"Great! Here, take these, we're gonna go egg Eraserhead!" She said before shoving six cartons of eggs into his arms.

"Wait what?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "We can't do that!"

"Of course we can, it'll be hilarious, plus I already bought the eggs so I gotta use them somehow, right?" She remarked before pushing her down the road as he followed.

"B-But if he finds out what I did I'll get in trouble!"

"Don't worry, he won't find out, trust me." She said with a giggle. "If the news is right he and Present Mike should be coming this way soon, so we gotta get ready!"

"What?! N-N-No way! I can't do it!" Spoke Izuku shaking his head.

"Aw, really? I could really use a helper, if we don't egg them what do we do with these eggs?" She groaned in confusion.

"Eat them?"

"But I can't cook!"

"It's not that hard really." He sweatdropped.

"Then if we're not gonna egg Aizawa then you're gonna show me how to cook!" She declared with a grin.

"Well I-"

"It's been decided, let's go, I have an apartment nearby!" She declared as she began to shove him towards a large apartment building.

'Well at least I won't get in trouble for teaching her how to make eggs.' He thought with a sigh.

(Later)

"Here we are, home sweet home!" She called as she led him into the massive apartment to show what looked like a room out of a funhouse with brightly colored and odd shaped furniture, oddly painted walls and doors three feet off the ground!

"Uh...wow." He said as he looked around in a mixture of amazement in confusion. "It's...unique."

"Yeah, I always wanted a place like this so when I became a pro I made it a reality! Come on, the kitchen is this way." She spoke leading him to the kitchen which seemed normal enough and put the eggs down. "So, how do we make eggs?"

"Well, we could do them scrambled, boiled, fried, poached, omelettes, we have enough eggs here to try some of everything." He said as she grinned.

"Great, lets try scrambled!"

"Alright, that's easy." he replied before rolling his sleeves up and started washing his hands. "Can you get out a frying pan and a spatula?"

"Sure, one second." She said with a grin as a plan began to form in her head.

(Later)

"Alright, and as long as you keep doing this to the eggs as they cook, it'll scramble them all up."

"Alright, sounds good!" She said with a smile as she moved the spatula through the runny eggs. "How do I know when they're done?"

"Well when they start to look more solid and less clear then that's when they're usually done cooking, see?" He said as he gestured to his own pan of fully cooked scrambled eggs.

"Oh! I think mine is just about there." She said as she watched them start to finish cooking. 'Alright, now it's time for some fun~' She moved the pan off the surface before backing up and 'accidentally' tripped, causing the eggs to go flying into the air. "Woah!"

"Woa, Ms. Joke, are you ok?" He asked as he turned to her only to see her covered in scrambled eggs.

"Heh, sorry, I tripped, I guess I have egg on my face, huh?" She joked with Izuku smiling.

"Yeah, but are you sure? Isn't that hot?"

"Well they are a bit hot, could you help me out here and eat them?"

"...huh?" He responded, unsure he heard right.

"Come on, they taste fine, come help me eat them." She said as she picked a piece of her face and plopped it in her mouth. "Mmmm, just need some bacon and I'll be a walking breakfast." She chuckled.

"I-I can't eat them off of you, that would be weird!" He blushed with his hands up. "W-Why don't I grab you a towel?"

"Aw come on, are you chicken?" She teased with a grin. "Come on, help me clean up and eat them, please?"

"R-Really, you can get it off no problem." He gulped.

"Aw, please, just one bite? I really want your opinion on how they taste." She urged walking towards him. "If you need some milk to wash it down I'll get it for you."

"I-I really don't think that's necessary!" He cried as his blush grew.

"Aw come on, what if I let you eat them off my girls?" She asked with a grin as she scraped the eggs onto her breasts.

Izuku turned bright red with his mouth going slack. "N-N-N-N-Nani?!"

"What? Are you saying they're not good enough to eat off of? H-How cruel Izuku!" She fake cried as he began to freak out.

"No no! It's not that!"

"T-Then you'll try my eggs?" She asked through fake tears.

"I-I...ok, I guess I could try." He relented with a blush while she gave a secretive smirk of victory.

"Alright, now go ahead and eat up~" She hummed as she lightly grabbed his head and began to move his mouth down.

'Oh man oh man oh man oh man! I-I-I'm gonna eat them right off her chest?!' He thought while feeling his heartbeat get louder the closer he got to her chest.

'He is so much fun to tease!' She thought with a smile as he began to hesitantly eat the eggs off her. "And you can lick up any tiny pieces you can't bite."

"T-That might be to much!" He cried as he imagined himself licking her breasts and got a nose bleed.

"Nonsense, you can do it!" She smiled patting him on the head while he tried covering his nose. "Hey, Izuku, marry me!"

"W-What?!" He cried in shock as she laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." 'Not~' She chuckled making Izuku feel mentally exhausted. 'Alright, I should lighten up on the teasing before he passes out.'

Izuku forced himself to keep going, mostly so he could get a tissue for his nose before he passed out. "T-There, I ate all the eggs!" He cried as he moved his head back and covered his nose.

"Good, thanks Izuku!"

"N-No problem, I think I'm gonna head home, s-sorry about the blood." he spoke seeing some land on her shirt.

"No problem, I was gonna do laundry anyway." she smiled before reaching the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up.

"O-Ok bye!" He cried before running to the door as she grinned and kept pulling only to show another shirt under the first one with a big smiley face on it.

"Hehehehe, now THAT's funny!" She laughed with agrin.

(Timeskip)

"I am so sorry Izuku, I didn't mean to give you that many rope burns." Apologized Midnight as she walked Izuku to Recovery Girl's office.

"It's fine, really, ow." He winced rubbing his arm.

"Don't worry, Recovery Girl will heal you right up, heck I bet she'll be thrilled it's not a broken arm, right?" She spoke trying to be positive as they reached the door and opened it for the boy. "Recovery Girl, you have a new patient!" She called as she and Izuku looked inside only for their eyes to widen in shock.

"Oh my, seems like we never seem to go too long without seeing each other." Giggled a young voice as sitting on a chair was a woman with blond hair done up in a bun with two long strands dropping down across the visor while wearing the exact same clothing as Recovery Girl, only her chest strained against the top part with the lower part looking like a miniskirt with the boots fashioned into high heels, along with the fact she was now seven feet tall. "What seems the problem this time?"

"W-Who are you, how did you get into the school?" Asked Midnight as she snapped out of her shock.

"What? Can't you tell Midnight? It's me, Recovery Girl." She smiled with her eyes closed innocently making Izuku and Midnight go wide eyed and drop their jaws to the floor. "I know I look a bit different, but it's still me."

"H-How? And how do we even know you're the real Recovery Girl like you claim?"

"My hero license." She replied pulling it out from her coat pocket. "As for how, well do you remember how I mentioned that villain I had to check up on? Well while I was healing him he tried to deage me out of existence, but luckily for me he greatly underestimated my age and only deaged me fifty years, now I'm back in my prime."

Midnight looked at the license and back at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "If you're really her, then answer this. What was the worst injury I ever came in here for?"

"You came in here your second year due to several large lacerations and a severed jugular due to using a large bullwhip, one of the other students sent a large gale towards you and made your whip go wild and hurt you, that's why you use a smaller one now."

She gasped and stared at the woman. "That's...That's exactly right! Oh my god!"

"I know, I've been getting that a lot." she chuckled. "I've even had some of the students come by and think I'm someone else, the looks on their faces when I told them were priceless. So Midoriya, take a seat on the table and tell me what happened this time."

"O-Ok." He said as he nodded dumbly and sat down. "Well, me and Midnight were practicing restrainment techniques and I'd taken my shirt off since it was so hot so the ropes cut into me and now I have several rope burns."

"Oh dear, those are real nasty." she remarked walking over and leaned down to lightly touch one as he flinched and shook her head before looking at Midnight. "I swear, your generation needs to learn when to hold back sometimes." She said as she shook her head before grinning slyly. "A quick kiss will heal this up nicely, now pucker up~"

"Wait, wh-mph!?" He cried out when her lips met his, making his eyes widen and Midnight hear glass shattering while dropping her whip and was silent.

Recovery Girl held the kiss for a minute before pulling away with a very satisfied grin. "There you go, you should be all healed up now Izuku."

"Ah...ah...ah….ah…." He let out, literally at a lost and turning bright red before falling back on the table with steam coming off his head and looking like he passed out.

"Fufufu, it seems that was a bit to much for him, huh?" commented Recovery Girl before Midnight clenched her hands and felt her shoulders shaking with her hair covering her eyes with her teeth grinding together. "If you want Midnight you can go, I'll make sure to look after him here until he wakes up." She chuckled with a smile.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She roared running over and started shaking her. "What the actual hell was that?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Midnight, I was just using my quirk!" She cried in surprise at the 18+ hero's actions.

"You were kissing Izuku-kun on the LIPS!"

"So? I just thought I could try it somewhere else, why do you care?" She cried in confusion.

"You're a teacher! You can't just kiss a student smack dab on the lips!"

"And a teacher shouldn't be tying a student up in precarious and erotic bondge positions, but you did that to him!" She snapped back, making her freeze. "If anything a simple kiss shouldn't even bother you!"

"Uh...well I…"

"And what did you say? Izuku-KUN?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow as Midnight took a step back, now on the defensive. "It seems to me like you and him have something going on, or is it just you? I wonder if I should ask him about that when he wakes up, or are you going to tell me WHY you're acting like a jealous school girl?"

"T-T-That's just a nickname! Yeah! A little nickname I used since I'm teaching him." She spoke up quickly with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh really? And the rope burns? Those weren't regular ones, and why were you using ropes, we use cuffs and metal shackles due to the fact they're harder to break, so why are you showing him how to tie up people with a material that is very rarely used in the field, and why are you tying up him, if you wanted to teach him how to do it he wouldn't be the one tied up, would he?"

"Uh….well…."

"Alright Midnight, now might be a good time to start talking before I bring the principle in to deal with this." She said as she crossed her arms.

"...fine, but not here." She sighed before crossing her arms. "If you want the full story, you'll have to come to a specific address."

"No, we can talk about this here or in your office, but I'm not leaving." She said as Midnight groaned.

"Fine! We'll talk in my office."

"Good, let's go." She said as she began to make her way towards the 18+ hero's office as said hero trailed behind, her thoughts racing.

'Crap crap crap crap! As soon as she finds out will she demand me and the others stop or will she tell the principal?' She thought as she she looked at her. 'She has no reason to go along with our demands, so far all she's done is use her quirk on him and I'm the only witness besides Izuku, I can't just knock her out and force her to agree, that would make me no better than a villain, there's no time to contact the others, so what do I do?!'

'I wonder what she has to say for what's going on. There's definitely something fishy here.' Thought Recovery Girl as they reached Midnight's office. "Ok, we're here, now start talking."

"Alright, but don't yell until after I'm done."

"Fine." She said with a nod as Midnight sighed before she began to explain.

(Later)

"And that's what happened." She finished as Recovery Girl looked at her in shock. "So...now you know everything."

"Midnight!" She snapped in shock. "This is...is…"

"Insane, crazy, weird?"

"Fantastic!"

"Wait...what?"

"Midnight, I've been having weird feeling about Izuku for while, I'd been so worried my mind had been changed when I deaged, but now I know I'm not alone, that is very reassuring." She sighed with a smile. "To be honest, when I saw him come in, I had started...well let's just say before I became young again I was QUITE the closet pervert."

"I….wait, so you're not mad, disgusted, furious, anything?" Asked Midnight in confusion and relief.

"Yes, and in fact this gives me an idea, you said he was interning with your agency, right?"

"Yes, but technically it's the school...why?"

"Then that means I can technically be part of it, right?"

"Wait, what? No, no no no, this is my time with Izuku-kun!" She cried out in anger and disbelief.

"I'll take your reaction as a resound yes." She chuckled with a smile.

"I didn't say that!" Growled Midnight.

"Well I think you care share him, and you are going to." She said as she crossed her arms. "Otherwise my lips might 'accidentally' let something slip."

Midnight gasped before frowning. "Damn it… there's no way out of this, is there?"

"Nope, you're fifty years too late." She teased.

"Damn it...can you at least sign the contracts later?" She asked as Recovery Girl shook her head.

"Why would I, I have everything I want right now."

"Aw come on. If the girls finds out I couldn't get you to sign, they might get all up in arms and come after you. If anything I'm trying to keep you from getting jumped." She grumbled. 'Although that does sound tempting.'

"Tempting, but if they do try that it will just give me more ammunition to use against them and get them out of the way… tell you what, bring over a copy tomorrow and I'll look it over, ok?"

"Alright, I can do that, but let me make this clear." she looked serious. "Don't go kissing Izuku on the lips, even if it's your quirk to use your lips that doesn't give you the right to get any free ones. None of us have come close to that."

"Wow, sounds like you younger girls are shy." Teased Recovery Girl with a giggle.

"Hey, be serious!"

"Oh I am serious, but it seems like I'm the only one, you girls are treating this like a schoolyard crush, too afraid to do anything so you make rules so you feel better about your indecision. If it's such a big deal then kiss him yourself, but I'm not gonna stop."

"It's easy for you!" Growled Midnight. "You can kiss people to heal them, no one bats an eye. But what do you think people would say if me or one of the others did it in broad daylight? People talk and start thinking we're some kind of loose women for younger men. Our reputations would go falling down."

"Screw reputation, learn to live a little, trust an older girl, wait to long and you'll lose him." She smiled standing up. "Just keep in mind to use protection, now THAT would affect your hero life." She teased making Midnight blush. "Besides, since when did the 18+ hero get so flustered and worried about corrupting a younger man, no one will bat an eye if you kiss him."

"...shut up." Grumbled Midnight as Recovery Girl chuckled. "Just don't go getting any ideas with him in your office.

"Oh relax, it's not like I'll give him a thorough check up." She chuckled as she opened the door and looked at Midnight as she slowly closed it before giving a wide smile and whispered. "Yet that is~"

"Y-You! Stay away from him!"

(Timeskip)

Izuku yawned while walking on home with the sun setting, feeling much better, but for some reason he couldn't remember what happened after seeing Recovery Girl in her younger form making him scratch his head. "Huh, I guess I must have hit my head or something, oh well, I still can't believe she was de aged."

Recalling the image again made him blush and smile.

"She's kinda like those nurse you meet in the hospital that are so kind." He said as his face heated up. 'She also looks like everyone's idea of the perfect nurse.'

He reached his house and got inside. "Mom! I'm home!"

"I'm so glad! A few girls are here wanting to speak to you Izuku!" Called his mom back.

"Huh? Girls?" He called out in confusion. "Is it Uwabami or someone from one of the agencies?"

"Not quite." Called a familiar voice before Ragdoll popped out from behind the corner. "Hi Izuku!"

"Ragdoll?" He blinked in surprise.

"We were waiting a while for you!"

"Wait, we?" He asked in surprise as Pixie-Bon and Mandalay walked out with smiles.

"Hey Izuku, we all thought we could stop by and see if you were home." Spoke Mandalay.

"Um, ok, well, here I am, can I help you with anything?"

"They said they were looking for you to hang out." Spoke Inko. "I was worried though when you didn't come home at the usual time, did something happen?"

"No, I got a rope burn and accidentally got knocked out, I'm fine now though." He waved off while rubbing the back of his head.

"Knocked out? How?"

"Well, I got really surprised when I saw Recovery Girl, she got hit by a quirk that deaged her a lot."

"Really? How much?" Asked Pixie-Bob.

"She's in her twenties now at least, she's really tall and has blonde hair."

That made the hero blink before rubbing her chin with a smile. "Twenties huh?"

"Yeah, thought Midnight was busy talking with her when I woke up, she seemed really agitated for some reason."

"Well luckily for you we came to make things fun!" Piped up Ragdoll.

"Fun? What do you mean by that?"

"Well we figured we could hang out." Smiled Mandalay.

"You want to hang out with me?" He asked in surprise as he tried to keep from nerding out.

"Yeah, so are you in?" Ragdoll asked with a grin.

"S-Sure!"

"Great! Let's go." Smiled Pixie-Bob.

"Um, where are we going exactly?"

"A dance club of course." Said Mandalay as she and Pixie-Bob each grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards the door.

"We'll bring him back later Mrs. Midoriya!" Waved Ragdoll before following them.

"Ok, have fun with your friends Izuku!" She waved. 'Wow, I had no idea he was so popular with the lady heroes. Could they….no! No no no, I'm being silly.' She thought as she shook her head.

(Later)

"W-We're going into this place?" Izuku asked as he looked up at the clubs sign to see a neon cat with the words 'Kitty Den' on it.

"Of course. Why? Is something wrong?" Asked Mandalay curiously.

"N-No, not at all, but….why is everyone wearing cat ears and paws and tail?"

"It's the dress code, you can get a pair at the door, plus it lets us relax since people can't tell it's US in there." Said Mandalay with a smile.

"So come on, let's get in before it gets crowded." Smiled Pixie-Bob.

"O-Ok." He said as they led him to the door where a bouncer stopped them.

"Hold up, he doesn't meet the dress code, fifty dollars."

"Of course." Smiled Ragdoll paying the amount.

"Good, here you go." Said the man before Izuku found a pair of green cat ears on his head along with paws and a tail.

"Huh? Wha- how?"

"Quirks kid, quirks, now have fun."

He sighed and found himself yanked inside before seeing flashing lights all around with the people all having cat ears and tails with some having tails too talking, dancing, drinking at a bar, or even riding on large balls of yawn.

"Here we are Izuku, heaven!" Ragdoll called with a smile. "Come on, let's dance!"

"Well I'm not the best- woah!"

"She wasn't asking." Chuckled Pixie-Bob as Ragdoll dragged him to the dance floor. "I gotta say Mandalay, agreeing to share him is working out well so far."

"Well it's still too soon to say for sure. Let's have fun and make sure he's enjoying himself or else we might not be able to bring him here again."

"Good call, I'll go get us all some milk, you go make sure Ragdoll doesn't break him."

"Already on it." She chuckled seeing Ragdoll dancing to the music with Izuku looking awkward as he tried to follow the rhythm. 'He looks like a cute confused cat, perfect~' She thought as she began to approach them.

"Come on Izuku, you gotta really shake your hips!"

"L-Like this?" He asked as he tried to copy Ragdoll.

"Yeah, now you're getting it!" She smiled while shaking her tail. "Let the music flow!"

"Ok!" He said as he began to get into it. 'This is kinda fun, plus I'm not embarrassing myself so far so that's good.' He thought with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Shake that tail!" She cheered as Mandalay reached them.

"Mind If I cut in Ragdoll? I think one of the yarn balls opened up."

"Oooh yarn balls! Keep an eye on him!" She perked up before dashing off.

"Is she serious?" He asked before seeing her tackle one of the giant balls.

"Yeah, due to a villain a few years ago the cat features are real, that's why we made the Pussy Cats, and sometimes we act a bit more catlike then normal." She chuckled sheepishly.

"Wait, so does that mean you all would act that way for any balls of yarn?"

"Well yes and no, we learned great self control but right now we're letting ourselves relax, just keep the catnip away from Ragdoll." She chuckled. "Trust me, you do NOT wanna see how she can get."

"Alright, got it." He said as he felt his ears. "Wait, so are mine…"

"No, the guy at the door has a quirk which makes clothes, they're not real Izuku." She waved her paw. "But even if they were they'd still make you look cute."

"T-Thank you." He said with a blush.

"Now come on, shake your groove thing." She joked.

"A-Alright, got it!" He said as he did as she instructed.

"There you go, you're getting it." She called out with a grin as Pixie-Bob called out to them.

"Hey, I got a table and the milk, come over here!"

"Coming!" Called Izuku before he and Mandalay walked over. They sat down at a booth as Ragdoll hopped over to join them.

"Alright, milk! Did you make sure to spike it?" Asked Ragdoll with a grin.

"Yep, all except Izuku's."

"Great….but which ones mine?"

"Uh...this one! Uh, no wait, this one! Wait…"

"Did you look away when pouring the milk?" Asked Mandalay.

"I will not even dignify that question with a response!" She cried as she looked away with a small blush.

"Ok, so we have four milks, three of which are spiked with a tasteless strong alcohol...who wants to play russian roulette?"

"Wait, shouldn't I pass? I mean I'm too young to drink." Spoke up Izuku.

"Eh, wrong! Once you get your hero licence you're allowed to drink, they just don't tell you that because you only find out about that fun tidbit after you graduate." Laughed Ragdoll.

"Besides, this shouldn't get you drunk unless you're a lightweight."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go first." Spoke Mandalay. She grabbed a random glass and took a drink. "A little bit of burn at the end, I think this one had alcohol."

"Ok, I'll go next." Said Pixie-Bob as she grabbed one as well. After a quick drink she confirmed it was alcoholic as well.

"Yes, my turn!" Cried Ragdoll as she grabbed one and quickly downed it all. "Ah, that was good. Wait….damn it, I drank it to fast, I couldn't tell!"

Izuku looked at the last one with a gulp and hesitantly picked it up. "Well… it's a fifty fifty chance...right?" He said as he hesitantly brought it to his lips.

"Chug chug chug!" Chanted Ragdoll.

'It's just milk, it's just milk, it's just milk!' He thought before he began to drink. He stopped and let out a sigh with the girls cheering.

"So? How'd it taste?" Asked Pixie-Bob.

"Like milk, but it tasted a bit weird." He said as he licked his lips.

"Oh boy, someone drank the booze~" Sang Ragdoll.

"W-What?!" he cried as he began to feel weird.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you'll be fine… maybe."

"Eh? Maybe?"

"Well we haven't seen you drunk before, do you want to go home and just sleep it off?"

"What? Nah nah, I'm feeling just peachy." He waved off before hiccuping once and started feeling relaxed. "Man I'm feelin' really good...like really good." He hiccuped again with a giggle.

"Yup, he definitely got the booze." Chuckled Pixie-Bob.

"Yeah, oh this is gonna be fun." Chuckled Ragdoll. "Hey Izuku, is there any girls you really like?"

"Girls? Aw man, there's so many girls I don't know where to start." He remarked rubbing the back of his head.

"Well how about us, do you like us?"

"Aw heck yeah." He smiled. "You three are great! I mean you got great poses, a cool team name, and your costumes are adorable."

"Aw, thank you Izuku, we like you to!" Cried Mandalay as she pulled him into a hug. 'Yes, he likes us! Take that bitches!'

He smiled and hugged back with a chuckle. "Aw man, this reminds me of when me and Mt. Lady first started out."

"Huh? What do you mean Izuku, did she get you drunk?"

"No way, I mean when we took a nap together and she let me feel her breasts." He chuckled making all three go wide eyed.

"Izuku...what else has she done, and has anyone else done something like that?"

"Ooh man, I've got tons to tell." He chuckled.

"Well then tell away, I'll go get us some more milk." Spoke Pixie-Bob.

"Ooh, oh, make mine one of the booze ones!"

"There there Izuku, just keep talking and we'll keep the milk flowing." Smiled Mandalay. "Did you happen to cop a feel or see any of them in the, oh I don't know, nude?"

"W-Well, never on purpose, I swear, but that mechanical bull kept making her breast pop out, I turned away though."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ragdoll.

"There was also that time she kissed me, but I passed out and then forgot...or did I?" He pondered as he kept rambling as they gasped in shock.

'Kissed?! Oh those sneaky bitches!'

"I also got really tied up and she took pictures, but it's ok since she untied me." He said as Mandalay and Ragdoll frowned.

'They're going to ruin him by the end of the month at this rate!'

(Later)

"And so...and so...I told her 'wow, that's real good! But tiny for a bikini!'." Chuckled Izuku drinking another glass of milk while describing one time with Uwabami and a photo shoot.

"Oh you poor boy, we can't let you go back to them, we can't!" Cried Ragdoll as she pulled him into a hug.

"Ooh, your chest is soft too, like Mirko's…" He let out closing his eyes from the feeling.

'That bitch!' She thought as she held him tighter. "Yes, yes, but forget about that bad rabbit, you're safe here with us."

"Damn it, if we had more time we could probably do all that." Grumbled Pixie-Bob guzzling from her own glass.

"Yeah, I wish we could...wait, does he have school tomorrow?" Asked Mandalay.

"I don't know. Izuku-kun do you have school tomorrow?"

"Um….maybe? It's thursday, right?"

"That's right."

"Then...I think I do?"

"Crap, at this rate he's definitely going to have a hangover tomorrow."

"Maybe we should get him some coffee."

"Ragdoll, it's past midnight...oh shit, his mom must be freaking out."

"Past midnight?! We totally let time fly by!"

"Crap, we better get him home, huh?"

"Right, time to go Izuku."

"Aww come on, I'm still having fun!" He cheered before falling back off his seat and landed on the floor with a thud and started snoring.

"Aaaaand he's out, come on Ragdoll, help me carry him." Sighed Pixie-Bob.

(Later)

"I hope his mom isn't too mad at us for taking him out this late."

"Same, but if she asks questions we were attacked by a villain who temporarily scrambled his mind and made him drunk, got it?"

"Perfect." Said Ragdoll who was carrying Izuku as they reached his house. "Izuku, wake up, we're reaching your house."

"Mmmm...five more minutes…." He groaned as she chuckled.

"Nope, you gotta wake up, you don't wanna worry your mother, now do you?"

"Mmm...no…." He groaned as his eyes began to open. "Wait, where are we, what happened?"

"You got the alcoholic milk and got drunk, it seems you're sobering up."

"I got drunk?" He blinked before groaning. "Ugh, I can't believe it."

"Yeah, but if anyone asks you got hit by a weird villains quirk, ok? Also do you remember anything after the milk?" Mandalay asked as they knocked on the door.

"No, not really."

"Ok….well just try to avoid fondling the other girls breasts from now on, ok?" Teased Ragdoll as his face turned crimson.

"W-W-What?"

"Don't worry about it, see you later Izuku!" Said Pixie-Bob with a smile as Ragdoll set him down before they began to run away.

He watched them and let out a sigh while rubbing his head. 'I gotta get some aspirin, my head feels like it's pounding.'

"Izuku, you're home!"

'Oh no, how do I explain all of this to mom?!'

(Timeskip)

"And that's how you get your tax forms properly set up." Finished Ryukyu adjusting some paper together. "Any questions?"

"Um, not at the moment, but w-why are we sitting in this chair together?" He asked as they sat in a wide recliner as she held up several more forms.

"So you can have a better view of the forms, why else?" She asked in fake ignorance.

"J-Just asking." He gulped while feeling their shoulders touching.

"Besides, I forgot to order in some separate chairs, so we'll have to make due until then." She said with a smile, glad she had remembered to hide them before he arrived. 'I need to step up my game, ever since those new girls showed up the competition has cranked up their game, I refuse to lose MY Izuku-kun.'

"Yes ma'am." He nodded while keeping calm. 'It's not like I'm feeling her chest, so this should be much easier to deal with.'

'Should I do something to show affection? Maybe I should wrap an arm around him, or would that be to obvious?' She pondered glancing at him before she let out a yawn, stretched her arms above her head before laying an arm around his shoulders making him stiffen up. "Sorry if this is boring for you."

"I-It's not that b-boring, I-uh...I can….I can help mom with her taxes now." He replied while relaxing and looked at the papers. 'Oh man, her arms on me. D-Do I do the same thing to her?' He thought as he looked at the arm. 'I-It would be rude not to...right?'

'Well he's not moving away, which means he must be ok with it.' She thought before Izuku let out a yawn as well and hesitantly moved his arm around her as well. 'Wait, is he…'

"I-Is it ok if I do this? If not I-I understand and I can st-"

"No! Er, I mean it's fine Izuku." She nodded with a light blush. "Y-You have my permission, so go ahead."

"O-Ok, thank you." He said as they both grew red.

'Mine mine mine mine mine!' She thought while accidentally letting out a growl before covering her mouth as he turned.

"Are you ok?"

"S-Sure, just peachy, and you?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you for asking." He said with a small nod. 'I must have heard something.'

'Keep it together Ryukyu, don't let your instincts take over, you're human, not a dragon.' she thought before seeing the time. "Oh! I forgot to keep track of the time, seems we're done for the day."

"Oh, ok, well I guess I'll head out then….Ryukyu, could you let go of me?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked as she kept her arm wrapped around him, slowly pulling him closer.

"Y-Your arms still on me." He blushed.

"Oh, I guess it is...should I remove it?"

He just nodded slowly.

She sighed before reluctantly letting him go. "There, better?"

He nodded and stood up before bowing. "Thank you again Ryukyu-san for the lesson."

"It was my pleasure Izuku, feel free to come back anytime you want." She winked as he walked away and licked her lips. 'Oh god, if I ever get the chance, I might just lose it and take him~'

'W-Was everything ok with her, she was acting kind of weird.' Thought Izuku as he made his way out of the agency.

"Hey Izuku!"

"Huh? Oh hey Sirius, how are you doing?" He smiled as the hero walked over with a grin.

"I was just walking by and saw you and was wondering if you were busy."

"Well I just finished up with Ryukyu so I'm free for awhile."

"Great, because I was heading somewhere nice to cool off since today's a bit of a scorcher." She remarked looking at the sun. "Care to join me?"

"I'd love to, but I don't have a swimsuit, sorry."

"Oh no need to worry, I know an indoor swimming pool that also sells swimming trunks and swimsuits in a small gift shop." She said with a smile as she took his hand and began to lead him away. "Come on, it'll be my treat."

Izuku inwardly sighed. 'Well it IS pretty warm out, maybe a quick swim might be good for me.'

"That's the spirit! Also, do you prefer swimming trunks or thongs?"

"T-Trunks!" He blushed.

'Aw, oh well, at least I get to see him without a shirt on~' She thought with a grin.

(Later)

'Best...idea….ever!' She thought, now decked out in a form fitting school swimsuit while Izuku was in a pair of green swimming trunks.

"Thanks for the swim trunks Sirius." He said with a smile as she lowered her head in the water a bit to hide her nosebleed as she stared at his chest.

"No problem really, it was my pleasure." She said with a large grin. "So, you ready to start swimming?"

"Yeah, wanna do a little race?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun, first one to the other side of the pool wins?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, but why don't we make it even more fun?"

"Like swimming by only using our legs?" He asked in confusion.

"No, I mean a little wager." She smiled.

"Really? Ok, what are we wagering?"

"Hmmm." She tapped her chin. 'Alright, what could I wager that would make him accept?' She thought before grinning as she remembered what Tsuyu had said about him before. "If you win I'll get you Selkie's autograph."

"What?! Really?!" He beamed with wide eyes. "That sounds great! I've always wanted to try and get his autograph, but with school and so many internships I never got a chance to ask if I could meet him face to face!"

"Yep, I can get his and everyone's from work for you if you win, do we have a deal?"

"Yes! Wait, what do you get if you win?"

"Hmmm….ah! I know." She smiled with a wink. "If I win, you have to kiss me."

"W-What?!" He cried with a massive blush. "W-Why would you want that?!"

"Secret~" She chuckled with a smile. "Besides, you already agreed."

"B-But...we're in public." He gulped looking around.

"So? It's just a kiss, it's not like I'm asking you to strip down and have wild passionate sex with me, right?" 'At least not yet~'

Izuku turned brighter red hearing that and gulped before nodding. "Ok! Y-You have a deal."

'YES! YES YES YES, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WORKED!' She mentally cheered as they got to the side of the pool. "Don't back out of it now, and don't get cold feet."

"I-I won't." He said as he shook his head.

"Alright, on your mark….get set….go!" She called before she dove forward and started swimming with ease while Izuku tried swimming as fast, but her leaner figure and experience gave her a lead. 'Sorry Izuku, but this was a sucker bet, you better start puckering up~' She thought as she began to near the other end of the pool.

'Aw man, I accepted too early!' He thought kicking his legs as fast as possible. 'Should I use my quirk? I know this is technically in public, so would I get in trouble?'

'I'm almost there!' She thought with a grin as she reached out her hand to touch the wall. 'I'm gonna win!'

'...this one time, just this once!' Thought Izuku who focused his quirk to his legs before propelling himself over with a sudden boost of power.

'Huh? What was that?!' Thought Sirius as she heard what sounded like a cannon behind her. She turned her head and went wide eyed seeing Izuku racing up towards her before flying past her. 'What the hell?!' She thought as he touched the end of the pool. 'Noooo!'

Izuku sighed in relief while inwardly slapping himself. 'I can't believe I really just used my quirk to cheat.'

"Izuku, what was that?! Did you use your quirk?" Asked Sirius with a frown making him sweat.

"W-W-What makes you ask that?"

"Oh I don't know, the sudden boost in speed, the sound of a cannon going off behind you right before you beat me?" She said as he began to sweat even more. "Fess up, did you just try and cheat?"

"Um….uh….well, I did use my quirk at the end?" He said nervously.

"So you did cheat, that means I win by default!" She smirked making him sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't really think on it too much."

"Well how about this, since you won I'll get you the autographs, but you also have to give me my prize~"

"What?" He looked at her surprised with a blush. "But I cheated."

"Well this way we both get what we want, besides, cheaters have to pay in the end, right?" She said as she began to swim towards him with a grin. "Now close your eyes~"

"W-Wait, aren't I the one who gives you the kiss?" He stuttered nervously as he began to swim back a bit until he hit the corner of the pool.

"Doesn't really matter since a kiss is still a kiss." She said as she licked her lips. "Now get ready, here I come~"

Izuku shivered seeing the hungry glint in her eyes and shut his own. 'S-S-She's really eager! Oh man! I'm gonna k-k-kiss a girl!' He thought as his face kept heating up before he felt something soft pressing against his lips. 'S-She's doing it!'

'Oh hell yeah! I'm claiming his lips!' She cheered with a grin. 'Take that bitches, I got to kiss him first!'

Meanwhile at Yuuei Recovery Girl suddenly sneezed as she was dealing with a sleep deprived Eraserhead.

Sirius pulled back with a smile while Izuku's head gave off steam with his face being bright red. "So, how'd it feel to taste an older woman's lips?"

"I-I-I….that…..kiss….ah…"

"Oh god, I broke him!" She cried out before seeing Izuku go face down in the water and tried shaking him awake. "Come on Izuku-kun, wake up, wake up." She cried as she kept shaking him. 'I went too far, and now he's broken, broken!' She thought as she kept shaking him.

"Uh ma'am? Is everything alright?" Asked a lifeguard walking over.

"Y-Yes, everything is fine, he just got a bit overexcited, that's all." She said nervously.

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem to be moving."

"He's fine, trust me, I just need to get him out of the water for now." She replied moving to the edge and climbed out before lugging Izuku up with a grunt.

"Are you sure ma'am, he looks unconscious."

"Look, he's out of the pool so he's out of your jurisdiction, so back off." She ordered firmly. "If anythings wrong I'll take care of it."

"Bu-"

"No buts, I'm a pro hero, I know what I'm doing."

(Later)

"Ugh...what….what happened?" Groaned Izuku as his eyes began to slowly open.

"Izuku? Yes, he's finally awake!"

"Thank god!"

"Don't crowd the poor boy, I still need to finish up my check up on him to make sure he didn't suffer any brain damage."

Izuju groaned and looked up to see Recovery Girl looking him over. "Where am I?"

"You're in Mt. Lady's agency/apartment, since Sirius called me and informed us about her little stunt it seems we should let you in the fold and tell you what's going on." She replied while helping Izuku sit up slowly who rubbed his eyes and saw all the girls looking at him which made him gawk and shake his head. "Easy now, last thing we need is you passing out again."

"W-What is going on, why are you all here….why am I wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, I was wearing swim trunks when I passed out."

"Well if we didn't put you in something covering chances are someone here might drool." Replied Recovery Girl with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I made sure not to look, I'm a professional."

"Ok….wait, where's Sirius?"

"She broke the rules so Midnight is… punishing her, they'll be back soon."

"Lousy fish bitch, I'm gonna wring her neck." Growled Mirko.

"W-Why are you mad at her, is it because she kissed me?" He asked in confusion.

"Hell yeah." Spoke Mt. Lady bluntly with a frown.

"She knew that she couldn't yet she still did it! First Recovery Girl and now her, it's not fair!" Groaned Cow Lady.

"I wanted to hold hands first before doing that." Muttered Bubble Girl with a blush.

"Wait, I'm confused, what's going on?" He asked in confusion as Midnight entered the room, dragging a groaning Sirius who was rubbing her rear.

"And remember, you try that stuff again and I'll REALLY show your ass what I can do."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I just got a bit excited!" She groaned. "At least I was his first kiss."

"Nope, that would be me." Recovery Girl said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Yelled the girls with Izuku going wide eyed, and recalled just what happened after seeing her younger form.

"What, I was using my quirk." She chuckled with a smile. "And Izuku liked it, didn't you~?"

"I...I...with you...ah…" He babbled with a red face.

"Whoa, whoa, don't go passing out on us again, I feel like now's a good a time as any to tell you how we feel before this spirals out of control."

"Yeah, and if you pass out again I'll really give you something to wake up too." Smiled Ms. Joke grabbing her chest which got her a yarn ball to the face by Ragdoll. "Ow!"

"Look, Izuku, we'll start from the beginning, do you remember the villain that kidnapped me, Mt. Lady, Uwabami, Bubble Girl, Mirko and Midnight? Well that quirk he used on you worked, after that day we feel for you, and we fell HARD." Clarified Ryukyu with a blush making his mouth drop open. "And after the trial and the other girls got hit they fell to, so we made a pact, we would try to win you on our own and let you decide, but then Sirius took it to far so we decided to just tell you."

"I….you all….nani?!" He cried out while looking around and saw each of them nod or confirm it.

"Come to think of it we weren't that subtle. Izuku, why do you think SIX agencies were willing to have you part time, the same six that had a member of the group you helped save and got hit by a beam?" Midnight asked with a small chuckle.

"...I thought it was because I had promise." He admitted rubbing his head with an embarrassed blush.

"Well that too, but it's also because we couldn't get enough of you Izuku-kun~" Said Uwabami with a smile. "Why do you think I took any chance to see you in new swimwear?"

"Y-You just said that you got a new contract with a swimwear company!"

"Yes, AFTER I got you, quite the coincidence, huh?" She teased with a smile.

Izuku turned more red and looked at Ms. Joke. "I-Is that why you wanted me to eat eggs off you?"

"Yep~"

"A-And was that why you kept getting on the mechanical bull and y-your….breasts kept popping out?" He asked Cow Lady as his face turned as red as Kirishima's hair.

"Yup, wanted to see you stare at the girls." She chuckled.

"Everything that's happened has been us trying to get closer to you, all the hugs, hangouts, 'accidental' touching of the boobs, it was all on purpose."

"Wait...e-e-e-e-even that?!" He cried out recalling something Ms. Joke said and looked at said hero who was confused.

"Even what?"

"Y-Y-You said...m-m-m-..." He stuttered before gulping. "M-Marry me!"

"...oh, that! Ahaha...funny story." She chuckled nervously as all the other girls froze before slowly turning to her.

"You WHAT?!" Growled Mirko stamping her foot which made the apartment shake.

"It was a joke! A joke!"

"S-So you don't want to marry me?"

"No! Well, yes, I do but not yet...unless you want to?" She said nervously as she looked at him. "Do you want to get married?"

"I-I-I'm too young." He reminded looking away while Cow Lady and Mirko cracked their knuckles while looking at the hero.

"It seems she needs to be taught her place, trying to steal Izuku-kun right out from under our noses." Growled Cow Lady.

"I'm gonna tear her a new asshole."

"P-Please don't do that, let's just calm down." Izuku said nervously as they froze.

"...Fine, consider yourself lucky Ms. Joke."

"So Izuku-kun, what are your thoughts on the matter?" Asked Midnight.

"I-I don't know what to think, I've never had a girlfriend before, l-let alone have multiple pro heroes liking me at the same time, I-I don't know what to do!" He spoke up feeling overwhelmed and mentally exhausted.

"Well, if you'd like WE could be your girlfriends~" Said Recovery Girl with a smile.

"Yeah, after all, this way you wouldn't need to worry about a relationship again." Spoke Ryukyu.

"So what do you say Izuku-kun, you ready to get some fun loving girlfriends?" Pixie-Bob asked with a smile.

"And maybe wives." Giggled Ragdoll making him gulp and rub the back of his head.

"W-Well….I'm not saying no, but wouldn't it be kinda hard?"

"A bit, but we're already organized as the Alliance of Amazons so I'm sure we can work something out, right girls?"

"But aren't you worried I might spend more time with some than all?"

"Well yes, that can be a concern, but then that just means we have more right to butt into others time and 'kidnap' you for a bit, and our current system more or less spreads out our time with you equally, right girls?" Said Midnight with a smile.

"Yeah, but then again…" Trailed off Sirius rubbing her chin before looking at Cow Lady. "I might have a method that could help us when we're NOT with you."

"Really? What is it? And why are you looking at me?" Asked Cow Lady in confusion.

Sirius walked over before grabbing her by the shoulders. "Trust me on this."

"On w-" She was cut off when Sirius leaned up and pressed their lips together, catching everyone off guard and making Cow Lady's eyes widen. As soon as Sirius broke the kiss she began to sputter in confusion. "Wh- ah...why….yo….what?!"

"Think about it. If we're all going to share one boy, doesn't it make sense we consider experimenting with each other from time to time? After all, it would help keep things from being stale."

"That is quite a unique way of looking at things….and it turns me on!" Cried Midnight as she cracked her whip with a grin. "Let's do it!"

"J-Just ask a girl next time before you do that!"

"Aw, is the big bad cow shy?" Teased Mt. Lady.

"No, just surprised, so shut up!" She cried as she looked away with a blush.

"You know what this means, right?" Asked Bubble Girl with a blush. "It means...we're allowed to kiss Izuku-kun without any problems, right?"

As soon as she said that they all froze before they began to turn to him with massive grins on their faces.

'W-Why do I suddenly feel like a rabbit in a room full of lionesses?' He thought with a shiver and blush.

"ME FIRST!" Yelled Mirko jumping over and knocked Izuku down on the floor before pressing her lips against his with a moan.

"Me next!" Cried Ragdoll as she raced over before tackling Mirko off and planted her lips on him.

Izuku blushed feeling the lips while Midnight jumped when she felt Mandalay slap her ass with a smirk.

"While we wait, why don't we see how good you are with that whip?"

"Now you're talking my language." She chuckled with a grin.

"Hey, is sex allowed or are we still waiting for him to graduate?" Asked Mt. Lady as Izuku froze.

"...we wait, I wanna see what he can do when he's official. What do you say Izuku-kun?"

"I-I'd like to wait please." He squeaked nervously.

"Alright, we can work with that, now pucker up Izuku~" Said Pixie-Bob as she pushed Ragdoll off.

"Hey I wanted to use my tongue!"

"Then wait your turn, it's kitty's time to play~" She purred before kissing Izuku who couldn't tell if things got easier or harder on him.


	30. Jordana and Superman

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Jordana and Superman

Series: Legion of Super Heroes

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New Metropolis, Legion of Super Heroes HQ-

"Come on now, it's easy."

"I don't know." Superman said while looking at a small yet sophisticated blue and gold computer the size of a small book. "I've never used D-Coms before, whatever they are."

"It doesn't take a genius to know how to use one. Even a baby could use it." spoke Lightning Lad walking past Superman and Brainy who was trying to teach Superman.

"Still, in my time we still use big computers."

"This is ten times faster than those devices." Brainiac 5 said. "But it won't turn on without your ring."

"So I just hold it out like this?" asked Superman holding his ring out in front of it.

The D-Com slowly turned on while making a 'Bing bing bing bong' sound while showing the last tab it had on, which was naked pictures of Saturn Girl.

Lightning Lad blushed while running to the D-Com and clicked the tab off. "Uh, maybe you should go with something more low tech."

"What was-"

"Nothing! It was nothing." he ran off with Brainy sighing.

"It would seem he's been tampering with the photoshop tool I installed. It's a very old fashion program, but quite useful for editing images and pictures even today."

"Um ok." Superman said while looking at the screen. "So I just type on it like normal or do I have to use my tongue or something for the mouse?"

"Finger, though there is an option for species who don't have them, in which case they would use their tongues."

"Oh." He said while using his fingers on the D-Com and saw all the sites. "Wow. Look at all this stuff, wait is that a site all about me?"

"Don't look." Brainy said quickly. "Or you might tamper with the timeline."

"Wow, is this site for videos?"

"Yes, it's very popular, though be careful as you might find some that are rather...peculiar."

"Holy crap!" He screamed while seeing a video of a tentacled alien doing it with a human. "What the-"

"Told you."

Superman groaned before seeing another site. "Oh. Is this a music site?"

"Yes, it's one where numerous species can share various songs for all to hear."

"I see." He said before seeing a Phantom Girl website, all in nudes or in a bikini. "Woah!"

"Her mother made that website."

"Uh...wow, that's uh...something." he replied, unsure what to think before swiping his finger and browsed random things. "This is all so incredible."

"That it is." Brainy said while Lighting Lad came back. "And it has all known knowledge in the universe."

"Man, this thing is awesome." he smiled before accidentally waving his ring near the power button, causing it to shut off. "What the."

"Might wanna watch it, otherwise you'll lose your spot." spoke Lightning Lad before taking it. "Besides, you can play with it later, Saturn Girl wants you and Brainy to do some patrolling, remember?"

"Wait what?"

"I don't recall her giving me a patrol." Brainy said confused.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what she let me know. But if you wanna miss out on listening be my guest." he shrugged.

Brainy blinked before walking away as Superman was still at the D-Com.

"Still I wonder what else this thing has?" He muttered while Lightning Lad had a very devilish idea in his head.

"Come on now, you'll have plenty of time to play with your toy later. You wanna make Saturn Girl mad if you don't go?"

"Well no, but I have to at least figure out how to use this effectively." Superman said while activating the D-Com back accident. "Oh it's back on."

Lightning Lad sighed. "Alright, but don't blame me if you accidentally look up some stuff I bet the others wouldn't wanna see. I mean it's not like one wrong move could land you in oh say, a porn page or two. That'd sure be a bad slip up." he smirked. "I'm sure you can figure it out without Brainy's help."

"What? A porn page?" He asked in confusion. "They have that?"

"Well duh. And it sounds to me like you're interested now." he raised an eyebrow. "Is the man of steel secretly needing time to himself?"

"What no! It's just a surprise that's all." He blushed before running off. "Um is that Phantom Girl calling me! Later!"

Lightning Lad smirked before picking the device and scrolled through some pages. "Alright, let's see now, where's that website at?"

The tabs and sites moved quickly as Lightning Lad kept his eyes on the screen.

"No, no, no, save that one for later, ah! There it is." he grinned looking at a red site with a heart on it and started typing. "Alright, time to get Superman registered before they get back."

(Later)

Lightning Lad smirked while waiting for the man of steel to walk by. 'Yep, this is going to be good. But when will the instant hit pop up? It's been two hours.'

He set the device down and casually walked away to be less suspicious while looking at the console, right as Superman and Brainy came back inside.

"That was odd." Superman said with a confused look on his face. "She didn't have patrol duty for us."

"It seemed so, although it was rather illogical of you to break down the door to her room when she didn't hear you the first time, causing a domino effect that caused you to take a peek of her skin and send you flying."

Superman blushed. "Let's not talk about that ok?"

"Alright." Brainy said before Superman turned on the D-Com.

"Huh? This is weird." He said while looking at the website. "How did I sign up to this….what is it exactly?"

"It's a dating site, and from the looks of it I say it's a galactic 'destined' hotline." Brainy said. "In which cause the results from this website will find the compatible male or female of your choice to bring you together though destiny. A D-Com sham if you ask me."

"But I didn't sign up to one, I didn't even know there was one."

"Yet your name is on the sight...with one hundred names already on it." Brainy looked at some of the names. "Including….Sarya? The Emerald Empress? Oh my."

Superman blinked in shock while seeing more and more names getting posted on the website. "But how did this happen? I wasn't even here when….wait a sec." he turned to Lightning Lad. "Lightning Lad?"

"What is it? I'm a little bit busy here." he replied tapping at buttons.

"Yes, trying to encrypt some of the files, and doing it at random." remarked Brainy bluntly. "Almost like you have no idea what you are doing."

"Yes I am!" He said while tapping on a button. "See?"

"You just added a happy face to a Legion villain wanted poster."

Superman then noticed that the other names were being broken as a big heart started to overtake the screen.

"_CONGRATULATIONS! YOUR DESTINED ONE IS FOUND!_" Yelled an announcer from the D-Com that spooked the entire Legion hall. "_AND BY A WHOPPING TEN MILLION LIKES FROM A SINGLE YOUNG WOMAN!_"

"Woah, that's a lot." muttered Superman with Brainy noticing Lightning Lad snickering.

"Lightning Lad."

"What?"

"_AND THE LUCKY LADY IS!_" The announcer yelled out before a name popped up. "_TEEN LANTERN-69! CONGRATULATIONS!_"

"Ok, don't really know who that is." remarked Superman as Brainy walked over to Lightning Lad.

"I believe you owe us an explanation Lightning Lad."

"Huh? Don't look at me, I didn't do anything." He said with a frown.

Brainy gave him a long and very creepy stare that made the hero flinch.

"Uh….ok ok, I might have possibly signed him up on the site."

"Why?!" Superman yelled.

"To have some fun and to get you a blind date."

The hero of the past groaned while Brainy frowned.

"Are you trying to disrupt the timeline?"

"Oh come on, it's not that big of a deal. He can just send her a message letting her know it was a mistake and call it off, no big whoop."

That was when a strange bird made of green energy floated into the room and landed on Brainy.

"What the?" Superman said as the 'bird' spoke.

"_To Cock of Steel 2/8-4, I will be in town today due to my sector being free of crime. So I suggest you come meet me at the gates or I might attack you with a construct to the balls! Signed Teen Lantern-69._" It said before dissipating into green particles.

"..." both Legionnaires glared at Lightning Lad.

"Uh...ok so maybe it's not such a big whoop." he admitted sheepishly. "But hey! Look on the bright side, now you've got yourself a date with a great gal."

"Lightning Lad." Brainy frowned. "That was a Green Lantern Construct, meaning this Teen Lantern-69 is a member of said corp, also meaning she's the one that keeps Sector 2814 safe, aka our galaxy."

"Uh, quick question. What's a Green Lantern?" asked Superman.

"A space police force that uses rings to make constructs out of will power." Brainy said. "And are the oldest force for good in the universe, even before the Justice League or you were born. Although some of its ranks became members of the Justice League and you became allies with them in the future."

"So not a threat?"

"Unless you do something illogical like destroy a planet or something."

"Well there's no chance of that happening."

"See? Sounds like everything turned out fine." smiled Lightning Lad. "You get a date with someone who does what we does and not a psychopath, you're welcome."

"Except that Sinestro was a Green Lantern and went rouge and formed the Yellow Lantern Corps." Brainy said bluntly.

"Oh right, forgot about that."

"What-"

"It's nothing." Brainy said quickly to Superman. "But I suggest you head to the gates."

"Yeah, good call. Wish me luck." He said before flying away.

Lightning Lad slowly walked away before getting caught by Brainy. "Um….no hard feelings?"

"I believe Saturn Girl will enjoy hearing about this." he remarked with his arms crossed.

"...crap."

(At the gates)

Superman landed on the ground while looking around for the blind date. 'Ok, where is she?' he dusted himself off and self conscious. 'If I knew I was gonna end up on a date I would have worn something else.'

As he looked around and dusted his body, he didn't notice a small green bee flying towards him and….

TING!

Stung him in the ass.

"Yeow!" he cried floating up and held the spot with a wince. "What just stung me?"

"A bee." Said a voice from above him.

He looked up and saw a tall girl with messy orange hair with three ponytails on her sides and behind her back, red eyes under a green mask, a C cup chest and small ass, wearing a tight fitting uniform with a green top with a green insignia over the chest, white boots with a black hue going from her waist to below her knees, white gloves with black sleeves, and a green ring on her right middle finger, floating above him.

"Something tells me you're Teen Lantern-69."

"Yep, but call me Jordana Gardner." She said while landing on the ground. "And you're Cock of Steel 2/8-4 right?"

"It's Clark Kent, or Superman. The cock of steel was something a teammate gave to my 'unwanted' D-Com account." he admitted with a blush making her chuckle. "To be honest, I didn't even know it was a thing."

"Well it is, and boy your hobbies were interesting."

"Hobbies?"

"Yeah, beating the crap out of people and groping villainesses asses. That's my kinda guy." She laughed.

'Lightning Lad!'

"So are we going on a date or what?" Jordana frowned while tapping her finger on her now crossed arms.

"Uh, yeah sure, but where do you wanna go?"

"Mmm, your pick."

'Crap!' He thought with a pale face. 'Come on Clark, think of someplace you know that sounds fun.'

That was when he got an idea.

"Maybe a cafe?"

"A cafe? Really? That sounds lame."

"No way, it's the best one around." he tried smiling as she raised an eyebrow. "Best in the city."

"..." she shook her head. "Then show me this cafe."

"S-Sure thing, just follow me." He said before taking flight. 'Shit! I don't know ANY cafes here!'

Jordana followed while looking a bit bored. 'I hope he's not trying to act the part or I'm going to punch him so hard that he'll be seeing stars in the next sector!'

(A bit later)

"Well? Where's this cafe? All we've been doing is floating around."

"Well hold on." He said while looking for a cafe, and failing. "It's just down this street."

"You said that a few minutes ago." she frowned. "Admit it, you don't know where it is."

Superman gumbled before seeing a small building with a cat on it. "Oh there we are."

Jordana looked at the building and blinked in surprise. "The Neko Neko Cafe? The most expensive cafe in this sector? My, so you got reservations to it right?"

'Oh crap!' "Uh, reservations?"

"Well yeah, it's so crowded that it takes ten years to get in, so you need a reservation just to get in and take a seat."

'Oh…..fuck.' He thought in fear. "Um….did I mean that building? I mean….the one next door."

"...that's a morgue."

"I-I mean the other one!"

"That's a aquarium." Jordana deadpanned. "You didn't get anything done before I came here did you?"

"Uh…..no." he answered looking away making her sigh.

"Sounds like I'll have to find someplace then." She sighed before using her ring to form a bubble around Superman as she took flight and went around the city.

"WOAH!"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you to hold on."

'I'm going to be sick!'

(A very fast trip around the city later)

Superman groaned while looking green in the face, and not because he was in a green bubble of energy. "Are we….almost there?"

"Almost." Jordana said while floating around. "And are you feeling alright? I can't have you puking in the construct."

"Yeah, I just….never flew this fast...before."

"Well you better start, because I live for speed." She laughed.

'Ugh, note to self. Start training on keeping my stomach from puking when flying.' he thought before the bubble began to slow down.

"Here we are." She said while floating down near a….very seedy bar. "The Black Lantern, the toughest bar this side of the Milky Way."

"Uh, I'm not sure about this." he remarked as she took the bubble away. "I mean, don't heroes generally stay away from places like this unless they're looking for someone?"

"Oh lighten up! This is a great place to get drunk, kick ass, and have some fun afterwards." Jordana smirked. "Don't tell me you're a lightweight when it comes to drinks."

"Well….I've never really had any of the stuff, I mean I'm still a minor."

Jordana deadpanned. "So am I yet I drink."

"Well…."

"Are you a chicken?" She mocked while making chicken noises.

"Of course not, I just don't wanna get in trouble breaking any rules."

"Cluck cluck cluck."

"Stop that."

"Cluck cluck cluck cluck!"

"I'm serious." he frowned.

"So am I." She smirked. "Cluck cluck cluck!"

Clark sighed and shook his head. "Alright fine, we'll go inside."

She smirked before taking his arm and tried to drag him in, with difficulty. "Ah!" 'What the? How strong is this guy?'

"Hang on. I'll go inside, but we can't cause too much trouble, alright?"

"Fine, but if you start a fight, I'm not helping you." 'Is he made of iron?!'

"Trust me, I'm gonna try and be on the down low."

"Real easy to say with this on your chest." she remarked tapping his chest before walking towards the bar.

"...what?" He muttered in confusion before walking inside, only to see it was full of fighting aliens, couples making out and cock fights in the back corner….or what looked like roosters as they had the heads of dogs. 'What the fuck did I get dragged into?'

"Hey barkeep! Get me and my date two 'Gardner' specials. And make it snappy." The Green Lantern smirked.

"On it." spoke a blob looking alien cleaning several glasses.

Superman nervously looked around while trying not to bump into anyone, which was hard as everyone was staring at him like a piece of meat.

"Hey, ain't that guy part of that club of weirdos?"

"You mean those brats going around doing 'good'?"

"I thought I recognized him."

"And he's with a lantern, figures."

"But remember, that chick is from the Gardner and Jordan lines, not the best family lines but ones that should show respect."

"Except the first one, her ancestor still owes my family a lot of loot."

"Same, except he punched my papa in the face! Who does that?!"

"Well I will say this." Said a alien like amoeba with a Red Lantern ring and outfit on. "I remember when her stupid ancestor joined the corp, only to betray it. And that makes me mad!"

"Uh Jordana?"

"Ignore them, we'll be taking that booth in the back."

"What's a Red Lantern?"

"...ignore that." She said with a cold tone. "I'll tell you when I'm good and hammered."

He blinked while following her to the back and sat down on a chair made of skin and bones. He shuddered while seeing her lean back and smiled. "So I take it you come here often?"

"Yep." She said like it was obvious. "Every day in fact."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it, duh." she rolled her eyes. "How often do you spend in that clubhouse of yours?"

"Often, I mean they kinda dragged me from Smallville."

"Smallville? That town's been destroyed since the Darkseid Wars."

"Darkseid? Who's that?"

"Long story short, this old big shot who caused a lot of trouble back in the day. Last I heard he was sitting alone on his planet, shadow of his former self."

"Um ok."

"Anyway, if you came from Smallville, you must be either a radioactive mutant or a cytogenetically frozen human. I'm hoping for the first one because you look like a mutation with that hairdo of yours."

"I'm neither." he frowned while touching his hair. "I'm...well from what I was told, apparently I'm some kind of alien, which is why I have so many different powers and grew up on Earth."

"...what kind of alien?"

"Well they told me I'm Kryptonian." He said while the bar froze at the mention of the name.

"A Kryptonian?"

"Oh great."

"Well there goes the neighborhood."

"I'm out."

"Me too."

"I have to go."

"Kryptonians are the devil! AHHHHH!"

"Uh…."

"Kryptonians are the boogeymen of the 31st century." Jordana sighed. "Especially since the last few heroes like Supergirl, Power Girl, Superboy and the like defended earth when my ancestors were still kicking. Although there are a few criminals in the Phantom Zone that are of your race, but they're still there."

"I fought one like that, but I've never heard of the others." he remarked. "But what do you mean boogeymen?"

"Because when it comes to Kryptonians they're some of the toughest to deal with. Tons of powers, different ways to use them, those heroes I just mentioned kick a LOT of ass in the day, so nowadays if people see one, mostly the bad guys, they tend to steer clear."

Superman blinked while turning to some of the occupants, only to see that they ran away during the talk. "No kidding, and here I thought Kryptonians were just a alien race that died from a exploding planet."

"Oh they did, but those heroes had children and those children had children and then it became an entire race. Like rabbits." she smirked. "In fact, my ancestor knew one with your exact name. He was called Superman too, but from what I heard he was a total badass."

"Who was your ancestor?"

"Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner. The best lanterns in history." Jordana grinned with pride.

"...who?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Ok, this is gonna be a long tale, so just wait until our drinks-"

"Your drinks." Said the barkeep while using a tentacle to place two large black skull like bottles full of red wine on the table.

"Right on time."

(Some drinks later)

Superman looked unaffected by the alcohol while Jordana looked slightly tipsy. 'Huh, so alcohol doesn't affect me. Better keep that in mind.'

"Ah man, so then Guy Gardner gets Atrocitus' own ring and takes his spot as the leader of the Red Lantern Corp." she chuckled. "Which cleaned up their act REAL quick if you ask me."

"So he got acid blood?"

"Well duh, but it didn't stop him from being a badass." She laughed. "But my OTHER ancestor Hal, he's was so insane when he became Parallax that he nearly destroyed the cosmos. Yet he still had a Star Sapphire trying to get his cock! Ha ha!"

"And those were the all women corp, right?"

"Yep, a bit crazy, but girl power!" Jordana laughed while drinking again. "Oh and this reminds me of the time when Hal banged a fellow member, who was young might I tell you, and they dated, did the deed, her ring made her become an adult and-"

"No." The barkeep interrupted. "I do not want another customer getting sent to New Arkham this week."

"Screw you!"

'This is getting weird.' he thought. "From the sounds of it they were something."

"Hell they were." Jordana smirked. "And I'm going to outclass them one day."

"But I gotta ask, whatever happened to the other corps?"

"Oh they're around, but we keep our distances." She waved off. "Especially with these new galactic governments giving us a hard time with their 'legionaries', amateurs."

"Uh...I'm one of them."

"I know." She smirked while drinking her alcohol.

He raised an eyebrow while she let out a chuckle. "I think you may have had one too many drinks."

"Nope! I'm not even tipsy!" She laughed while drinking more, as her cheeks turned bright red. "Barkeep! Another round on me!"

"Already done." he replied replacing the glass.

She grabbed it while gulping it down as Superman sweatdropped at this. "Ah! Yahoo! This stuffs great!"

"Aren't you worried about killing your liver drinking all those?"

"Mmmm, nope." She giggled. "We have special medication for that. Plus I'm not drunk hic."

"Still, maybe slowing down a little wouldn't hurt."

"What are you? My mom?" Jordana smirked before drinking some more.

"No, just concerned."

She chuckled before grabbing Superman's cheek. "Oh don't be like that, it's just a bit of alcohol."

"I don't think a 'bit' is the same as over six glasses." He sweatdropped before Jordana moved closer to his face.

"Come now, we're dating you know." She smiled. "And I'm in the mood for some lips."

Superman blushed hearing that and suddenly found her lips pressed against his own. "Mmmm!?"

She moved her tongue over the heroes' tongue while moving her hands in his hair. "Mmmm."

'Oh my god! I can taste her tongue!' He thought while Jordana kept on making out with him.

She smirked while using her ring to make two green hands to rub Superman's cheeks as the alcohol started affecting her brain.

'What should I do?!' he thought with a blush. 'Should I try licking her back or let her do her thing?'

As this was about to get steamy, Jordana moved back and started barking like a dog and wagging her ass in the air.

"Arf arf!"

"Uh...are you ok?"

"Arf arf!" She barked before nuzzling Clark on the chest. "Arf!"

"She's always like this." The barkeep deadpanned. "Drinks too much and acts like a dog for the next three hours."

"Anything you have that can get her to sober up quicker?"

"Unless you can find water from Pluto." The blob said sarcastically as Jordana started licking Clark in the face. "But for a bribe I could tell you where some is bought."

"Arf arf!"

"At this point I might have to." He grumbled before noticing Jordana was trying to bite his cape. "Hey!"

"Grrrrrr!"

"How much?"

"How much do you have right now?"

Superman grumbled while admitting he didn't really know the currency of the United Planets. "Um five dollars?"

"Huh, that's an old currency. Worth a lot nowadays, so I'm sold." he smiled taking it. "Alright, what you're gonna want to do is go to the far side of the city, the part where not even the cops go to."

"Ok." He said while feeling like this might be a bad idea.

"Once there you gotta head towards the building on the right. The one with the green rock on it, fancy place but not the sort of place for you good guys."

"And that's where I can get the water?"

"Yep, but word of advice. Do not call the head honcho anything negative, especially the body, kinda a death sentence ya know."

"Got it." He said while Jordana began to bite his pants. "Yeow!"

"Grrrrrrr!"

As the hero walked out of the bar, the barkeep smirked. "If he had paid extra I could of told him about Emerald Empress heading the shop, but he didn't. His loss."

(Later)

Clark looked around the neighborhood which was slightly run down compared to the rest of the city while Jordana kept gnawing on his cape.

"Grrrrr." She growled while biting the cape and nearly teared it with her jaw.

"I hope we find that shop soon, I don't wanna stick around this place too long." He muttered before noticing a building with a green rock on it called '_The Green Kypton_' and for some reason it was emitting a very strange glow. "Oh great, I was worried it was gonna be THAT kind of rock."

"Grrr." Jordana growled before letting go and tried to lick Clark's face, which made some passersby look at them with a weird look on their faces. "Arf arf!"

"Not now Jordana, people are watching." he blushed.

"Arf arf arf!" She barked as Clark entered the store, feeling a little better now that he was AWAY from the rock outside.

Only to find tons of water tanks all over the shop with some comfy pillows on the ground and several green curtains in the back corner.

"Alright, now just need to find the owner of this place." He said while seeing a bell near the table as Jordana barked and started chasing her own 'tail'. He walked over and rang it. "Hello?"

"Hold on." said a very familiar voice. "I'm busy here with a certain eyeball that stole my lunch-HEY!"

'Wait….oh no.' he thought while getting on guard and turned to Jordana. "We need to get out of here, now."

"Arf?"

"I'm coming." The voice said as it was revealed to be Sarya, but in a green set of pajamas and had her hair in a bun. "For hell sake, can't people just let me have an off day." 'Damn it! My blind date was a bust!'

"Emerald Empress." frowned Superman.

"Oh not you again!" She frowned. "Look I'm not committed crimes today so piss off and…" she saw Jordana rubbing her butt on the ground. "Oh not her again! And I just got those pillow cleaned!"

"Wait...you know her?" asked Superman, surprised.

"Yes, she's a unwilling customer of mine. Every day she runs in acting like a dog and I give her Plutonian Water to fix it up. Then she starts blaming me for 'making her act like a mutt' and attacks me." She frowned. "And then I'm sent to jail or worse and my shop is in disrepair for the next few hours or so. It's repetitive if you ask me."

"Arf arf arf!"

"I'm actually surprised. You own a shop, but you're a…."

"Yes, but even I need to have some revenue. I mean come on, you heroes destroy all my devices, and I payed for most of them!"

"Ok ok, look I just need some water so my blind date doesn't-"

"Blind date? You? Ha how ridiculous."

"I'm serious, but it wasn't my idea in the first play ok." he frowned as she chuckled. "Do you have some or not?"

"I do." She smirked. "But there is a cost for such precious water."

"Arf arf." Jordana barked while wagging her ass.

"How much?"

"Oh it's nothing like that." She waved off. "I just need you to get me a date. My last blind date was taken."

"Um who was that?"

"Cock of Steel 2/4-8."

"Sounds…..like a great guy." 'Dodged a bullet there.'

"If you can get me a date, I'll get you the water. Deal?"

"Uh...sure?"

The villain smirked before taking a glass of purple water from under the table and gave it to him. "Just splash it on her, but not in my shop. I don't want to go to jail tonight, my soaps are on."

"Thanks." he took it and moved over, but found the large eye hovering in his way while the empress coughed.

"Keep in mind, if you go back on the deal, me and my boys just might go out for a little 'fun' on the town."

"Fine." He groaned while the eye floated away from him.

'Still.' The villain thought with a smirk. 'If he was Cock of Steel 2/4-8, I wouldn't mind giving him a fun time myself.'

(Later)

"Alright Jordana, this should do the trick." He said before seeing Jordana licking her own crotch.

"Arf arf."

"...gonna forget about that." he replied before splashing her with the water.

The Green Lantern slowly blinked before looking around. "Eh? What happened? Where am I and why am I wet?!"

"You kinda got a bit drunk."

"..." she looked at him before frowning. "Ok so you made me drunk! Now that tears it! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Hey don't go blaming me, you're the one who pressured me into going to that bar in the first place. I didn't tell you to keep drinking."

But it was too late as the girl ran at him and punched him with a green construct from her ring.

Which sent him flying into a tree.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She roared before Superman grabbed her by the waist. "Hey let go!"

"You need to calm down!"

"Oh don't you dare tell me to calm down! I AM CALM!" She growled while thrashing about like mad. "Now let me go!"

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down!"

She growled before kicking his groin, but found that her foot made a loud….

CRACK.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Jordana screamed in pain. "MY FOOT!" 'WHAT ARE HIS BALLS MADE OF?!'

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

"HELL NO!" She screamed in pain. "MY FOOT IS BROKEN!"

'Shit shit shit!' he thought. "Hang on, I'll get you to a hospital."

Jordana screamed in pain while cursing in different languages, including alien ones.

(At the hospital)

She glared at Clark while her leg was bandaged and was currently in a hospital bed. "I hate you right now."

"How is she doc?"

"Oh her entire foot is broken, so she will be here for a month." The doctor said. "But I got to say, I've never heard of someone getting a broken foot from hitting someone's groin."

The woman glared at Clark. "Once I get out, I will fuck you up."

"I didn't do anything! YOU were the one who went off and kicked me." he frowned.

"For making me drunk!"

"Enough you two newly weds." The doctor said. "It's neither of your faults, so make up and kiss."

"What?! W-We're not married!" they spoke together.

"Then what's with the ring?" The doctor smirked before walking away. "Also, don't do the deed here. I just cleaned the sheets."

Both of them gawked with blushes.

That was when Clark looked at Jordana and sighed. "I'm sorry for the leg thing Jordana."

"You should be." she grumbled looking away with her arms crossed.

"But I was trying to calm you down a little." He said. "And if you didn't get so mad at me, maybe we could've just watched the sunset or something."

"Seriously? Watched the sunset? What kind of girl do I look like to you?"

"Well I didn't really expect my first date to end up drunk and try to fight me." he frowned. "How is me getting you to sober up a bad thing? Apparently this isn't the first time it's happened to you."

"What? Oh that." She lightly blushed. "I might have blacked out during my initiation to the corps. But I don't remember what happened afterwards until someone walked in my room and I punched first, asked questions later."

"See? I was just trying to help, so getting upset and hurting your foot is all on you, not me."

"..." she huffed. "Look, I'll forgive you this once, only if you treat me right the next time we meet up. Kapeash?"

'Something tells me there might not be a next time.' He sweatdropped before getting an idea and gave Jordana a peck on the forehead. "Consider that payback for kissing me earlier."

"...cheapshot." She blushed.

"I know you liked it." He winked.

"Eh shut up."

"Just kiss you two!" yelled a nurse that walked by. "The tension is killing the staff!"

That made both turn crimson red.

"But no fucking!"

(Some time later)

"Damn it, stupid cast." Jordana grumbled while using green crutch constructs to walk next to Clark. "Stupid waste of battery power."

"Wait that ring has a battery?" Superman asked while trying to keep Jordana from falling.

"Of course it does, all rings do. What? Did you think it worked all the time without a power source?"

"Well…..maybe. I mean I never heard of a Green Lantern until today."

"Each ring is powered by a battery each lantern is given to recharge the ring. All batteries are hooked up to the central power battery on Oa."

"Ok? But who hands out the rings? Robots?"

"Mogo."

"Eh?"

"Mogo, he's a green lantern himself."

"Oh and what does he look like?"

"A fucking planet, duh." Jordana said bluntly.

Clark jaw dropped hearing that.

"Yeah, that's how a lot of newbie lanterns reacted too when they found out."

"But a planet?"

"Yes, they can be members too. Jeez we aren't that picky like most corps, I mean the Orange Lanterns were just one guy being damn picky."

"Orange? Ok how many are there? Because I'm getting very confused now."

"Green, red, yellow, violet, blue, indigo, orange, black, and white."

"Oh….so which ones the strongest and which one would pick me?"

"Green and I don't think a ring would even choose you." she shook her head. "The rings decide who's more suited on their own."

"But what does each one represent?"

"Green is will, yellow fear, red is rage, orange is avarice, violet is love, indigo is compassion, blue is hope, white is life and black is death." Jordana explained. "And will power rules!"

"And all of them are still around today?"

"Well some of them have died down over time. Green is still the highest number, but the Sinestro corp has really gotten small since there isn't as many guys around to instill too much fear."

"And the Black and White Corps?"

"No one has a connection with death these days and life….well it's complicated, but the footnote version is that it hasn't been around since my ancestors time."

Clark nodded before saying. "If you were in the Violet Corps, would you still be the same or more….girly?"

"I wouldn't be caught wearing those skimpy outfits!" she growled. "If you saw what they wore you'd be having wet dreams for years."

He blushed. "Oh…..but what Corp would you be in if you decided to change?"

She frowned at that. "...look. My ancestor made a mistake in switching sides, same with my other ancestor, but I'm not going to change sides like them because I wanted to be a Green Lantern since I was a tot. And if anyone tries to tempt me, I'll kick their asses until their black and blue!"

"Ok ok, I'm just trying to make small talk."

"It worked." She rolled her eyes before looking at him carefully.

"What?"

"I'm thinking that maybe the Blue Lanterns might work for you. You seem like a beacon of hope, no idea why though."

"Heh, thanks." he smiled. "I think that's what Brainy tried to tell me when he introduced me to all this."

"Brainy?"

"Brainiac 5, he's the one who's kinda the genius of the group."

"Oh." She said before getting an idea. "Say, when this leg heals up, want to visit Oa? You might like a change in location and I might train you in a few styles of fist fighting."

"Really?"

"Yep, just know I'm a badass and won't take no for an answer." She smirked.

"Then why ask?"

"Because I'm badass." She smirked while Clark deadpanned and gave her a peck on the cheek, turning her cheeks pink. "Hey!"

"Looks like I found your Achilles Heel." he teased making her glare.

"Try that again buddy, I dare ya." she warned with her ring glowing.

And cue him kissing her forehead.

"I dare." 'Yep, I'm going to regret that.'

She growled before forming a large boot with her ring and used it to kick his butt to the ground. "You asked for that."

"Ow." He groaned in pain while not seeing Jordana's red face. 'Ok, that actually hurt.'

'Bastard.'

(Later)

Superman grumbled while walking back into the Legion building, with a black eye and a bit of cuts on his lips, as he walked to a chair and laid back on it. 'Ugh, at least we exchanged numbers. That's a plus.'

Brainy, Phantom Girl, and Saturn Girl walked by and saw the hero of the past and were shocked at the black eye and cuts.

"Woah, what happened to you?" asked Phantom Girl.

"Blind date." He said. "And apparently she's got a left hook, and a broken foot."

"So the Green Lantern didn't kill you?" Brainy asked.

"No, had a good time at a bar, the hospital and then got my butt kicked by a green boot." He said while rubbing his black eye.

"Wow, sounds like a tough girl to handle." remarked Saturn Girl. "Especially if she could do that to you."

"Who was she?" Phantom Girl asked.

"Jordana Gardner."

And cue the girls gasping in shock.

"Let me guess, her reputation precedes her?"

"She's one of the most deadly and gorilla like in history!"

"Some say if she wasn't a Green Lantern she'd be considered a potential villain in the making."

"She once destroyed a moon for ruining her tan!"

"And from what I heard, she nearly became a Red Lantern AND a Yellow Lantern!"

Clark raised his good eyebrow up. "She's cocky and a bit headstrong, but Jordana's nice. Heck I kissed her on the cheek and she acted like a country girl at the prom."

"Hold up, time out." Phantom Girl crossed her hands. "You KISSED her and survived? Wow, now that's what I call invulnerable."

"To be honest, she kissed me first while drunk." He pointed out. "I just returned the favor, three times, well two if you don't count the kiss to the forehead that sent me into the ground."

"Well at least it's over." spoke Saturn Girl.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Now that it's over you do not need to worry about a female such as that." spoke Brainy. "Perhaps you could try supervising any future searches for dates."

"Nah." He said. "We exchanged numbers and she's going to take me to Oa for some training once her foot heals. And she didn't take no as an answer."

"By the way." Saturn Girl asked. "How did you break her foot?"

"By kicking me in the crotch." He said while Lightning Lad walked by.

"Wait, who tried to kick you in the crotch? This I gotta hear."

"Oh it's Jordana Gardner, my new girlfriend." Superman said with a smirk. "Thanks to you."

"Hold up, say what?!"

"What? Did I misspoke?" He asked while cleaning his ear with a smirk. "Because I said you helped me get a girlfriend named Jordana Gardner."

"Don't be so smart with me. How in all the universe itself is that possible? That girl would make the Fatal Five seem like saints compared to her attitude."

"Oh I don't know, she's tough, but sweet and chewy inside. Like a gum ball or a piece of taffy." He said before getting an idea. "Oh and before I forget, I found a girl that's willing to hang out with you Lightning Lad, even know where she lives." 'He he.'

"Oh really now?" he raised an eyebrow. "What's she like?"

"Likes water, is hot, has green hair and has a thing for 'voltage'." He said while pulling out a business card he took from the store during his date. "And she's single."

"Huh, sounds like my kinda gal." he smiled taking it while Clark inwardly chuckled.

'Payback for setting me up on a blind date.' He thought as the hero walked away. "Oh and remember to bring flowers."

"Yeah yeah!"

The girls raised their eyebrows while Clark smirked, something Brainy noticed, but ignored it.

"Hey Saturn Girl." Clark said. "Do you have any tips for a second date?"

"Well considering who it is, maybe...NOT get her upset."

"And maybe get protection." Phantom Girl muttered out loud.

"Protection from what?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow as the girl blushed red.

"Nothing nothing, just try to do something that'll make her happy is all."

"I see." He muttered before smirking. "Then I'll get her some old fashioned pancakes, that always helps a girl feel happy."

Brainy placed a hand on his back. "You have a lot to learn."

"What? What's wrong with that?" He asked while looking confused.

"You just have a lot to learn about the female mind."

'That doesn't sound assuring.'

(With Lightning Lad)

He looked at the shop while smirking and holding some roses. "Today I'm getting on with a girl."

Ring ring.

As he walked in, he didn't notice the eyeball floating over him, looking at him like a hungry shark.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Hold on." Said a voice from the back as the eye looked at him even closer. "I'm naked."

Lightning Lad grinned and leaned against the counter. "Go ahead, take your time getting dressed."

That was when a very familiar woman in a green bathrobe walked out of the back still dripping wet.

"What do you want? And wait….flowers? How bland." She said before taking the card that was on it and saw the name. 'So that's who that super powered hillbilly sent me for a date. He he, he's got some taste.' "Hello dear, miss me?"

"Actually I-Emerald Empress?!" he jumped with wide eyes before just now noticing the eye and made his hands sparked. "What are you doing….wait…"

"Yep, I'm your date for the night." She winked. "And don't worry about the Legion, I'll make sure they won't be coming when I turn you into my own little masochist boytoy for the night~"

"Not on my watch!" he yelled before rolling and zapped at the eye.

Only for the eye to dodge as Emerald Empress pressed a button under the counter and caused some pink gas to envelop the room as she covered her mouth. 'Hope you like Venusian Sleeping Gas!'

'Crap!' he thought before bolting for the door.

Only for the gas to start affecting him as he fell to the ground as Emerald Empress smirked as she placed a gas mask on.

"You aren't going anywhere. After all, your pal Superboy owes me a blind date." She laughed as Lightning Lad's vision started to become blurred.

'Aw...fuck…' he thought before passing out as the screen went black.


	31. Fuchs and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Fuchs and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-CFVY's room-

In the room a figure was resting on the bed while playing a game on the Scroll.

Said figure was a dark skinned girl with messy copper hair in a cowlick and long fringe, wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar which slightly showed her C cup chest, a pair of black jeans what showed off her large ass, brown laced shoes, a pair of long black gloves and a belt with several pouches on it. Her arms are covered in scars, with a vertical scar on her lips. Her pure white eyes looked at the game with a relatively bored expression.

The game was a first person shooter which she was killing at. It was called _ArcWars: The Devil Killer_. And she was beating the final boss, _The Devil Queen Jona_, who was a typical succubus but came from a human knight that lost her lover to a human mob and wants vengeance against humans.

"_Humans are nothing but a plague, why attack the one that you know is true hero?_" Spoke the boss as her health decreased. "_That I am you. A soul that wants vengeance on the people that hurt my world._"

She squinted her eyes while looking at the options.

Knock knock.

Only to get distracted and accidentally lost the game.

'Fuck!' She thought while getting up and walked to the door and opened it, to reveal Coco at the door.

"Hey Fuchs."

'What do you want? I was busy with a game.' she let out in her own way, that being nodding and arm gestures.

"Aren't you always?"

'Well yeah but I lost the final battle!'

"Oh, well I just wanted to tell you that me and the others are going into town."

'Then go.'

"But after the last time we left you in the room alone." Coco sweatdropped while a chibi Fuchs placed a potato into a microwave and caused it to catch fire. "We decided to find you a babysitter for the night for ya."

'WHAT?!'

"I know it's-"

'Don't go saying what I'm thinking! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself!'

"You nearly burned the school down."

'Lies!'

"Look I already got someone so it's the end of discussion."

'Who? Wait….please tell me it's not Yang again!'

"Course not, I'm not taking the chance of you losing it over another broken game console."

'Oh Dust! You gave the job to NORA!?'

"Hell no!"

'Then WHO?!'

"Jaune Arc."

'...what?' Fuchs 'said' in shock.

"Oh relax, he might be a newbie but he took care of seven sisters. So he can take care of you."

'Problem with that, I'm not related to him.'

"No matter, he's babysitting you and that's final." Coco frowned.

Fuchs grumbled at this. 'Where is he?'

Coco smirked before pushing a suitcase in and unzipped it to reveal a bound and gagged boy inside. "Right here."

"MMMMMM!"

'What the-Why was he there?!'

"What? I had to make sure he was here on time." Coco said before closing the door. "Later~"

"Mmmmm!" Jaune yelled in a muffled tone while trying to move within the suitcase.

Fuchs grumbled again while really hating her team leader right now. She walked over before removing the gag.

"Ah! Oh thank you!" He said while still struggling. "I thought I was going to be sold on the black market or something."

She looked at him before closing the lid shut.

"HEY!" he cried. "Let me out of here!"

She ignored him while going back to her game.

(Two minutes later)

"Come on! Let me out! Please!"

Fuchs ignored him and was now on an rpg style game, called _Final Justice_.

"Please!" Jaune yelled out. "I'm getting a cramp!"

'Quiet, I'm busy here.'

"Let me out!" He yelled while struggling in the suitcase. "Please!"

She let out a groan before moving over and unlatched it before it came over and went back to her game.

He groaned at this. "Can you at least untie me?"

'Nope.'

"Huh?" He said while not understanding the sign language.

'I'm busy with my game.'

"Um hold on." He said before getting an idea of what she said. "Oh, you want to take a shower? Um….well you go do that."

And by an idea, I mean a bad misinterpretation of her sign language.

'Does it look like I'm taking one?' Fuchs thought with a frown.

'That's wasn't it...wait.' "You want me to get you food? Well I was about to order some burgers but if you don't want that I could order something else."

She let out a huff before grabbing some paper and a marker before jotting down a message. 'You're way off.'

"..." he looked at her face. "Oops?"

'I'm playing a game so don't bug me.'

"What kind of game?"

'Final Justice.'

"Oh that's my favorite game! And I beat the final hidden bosses twice as a kid!"

'Not possible, I've been playing it for months, and I'm an expert when it comes to games.'

"Well I beat them. Even the super hard boss Grimm Xtiction."

'You mean the one that has fifty life bars and the Xtiction Meteor attack?!'

"Yep, took me a long time but I found a strategy to beat it in two minutes or more." Jaune smirked.

'How?! Tell me!'

"Only if you untie me and play some games with you. Fair?"

'Fine fine.' She said while untiring him. 'Now tell me!'

Jaune looked at the Scroll before seeing the characters level. "Let's see, first you need to reach level one hundred. You're only one level below that."

'Yes yes!'

"Then you need the Salem Armor and the Xion Blades equipped to your inventory along with having the spell Curaziga."

'And then!?'

"At the beginning of the battle, use the spell while the boss is charging up its attack. Then use Stopaza on the boss before attacking its face." Jaune pointed out. "That will cause 99999999 damage and an instant KO."

'Yes! Finally!'

"But word of warning." He said. "If you miss, the game will restart to the last save point. So I suggest you save….or be like me and having to do the entire game, again." 'Why?!'

Fuchs smirked while looking super giddy and ready to run marathons. 'Time to beat that son of a bitch!'

(A few minutes later)

'NOOOO! I lost!'

"Oooh, so close there." Jaune said while Fuchs cried again.

'Noooooo! But I had it! I had it in the bag!'

"If it makes you feel better, I'm all up for hugs of comfort." He said while extending his arms out.

'...are you serious?'

"What? I am serious, that and Ruby sometimes comes to me for comfort hugs when Yang's busy."

'...fine, just one.' She said before Jaune instantly hugged her lightly and rubbed her back.

"Feeling better?"

'Actually it does.' She thought while Jaune kept rubbing her back.

(A few minutes later)

"Zzzzzz." Fuchs snored while still laying on Jaune.

'Wow, I didn't know she'd fall asleep on me.' He thought while admitting that it was comfortable, but his legs were asleep.

"Zzzz."

'And I think I need to use the bathroom.' He thought before seeing Fuchs slowly opening her eyes and looked at him.

'...'

"..."

She blinked again before jumping back a little with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Sleep well?"

She took the paper and wrote down. 'How long?'

"A few minutes, and you kinda reminded me of me when my sisters gave me back rubs." He said before shivering. "Before they put whip cream in my hands and tickled my nose."

Fuchs chuckled at this.

"Not funny."

'It is.' She chuckled while noticing that her Scroll was still on. 'Ugh, I've to recharge the battery.'

"Hey, want to make a deal?"

'What kind of deal?'

"If I beat you at a game, you have to let me get you dinner and you have to do whatever I want for a week. You win, you can do whatever you want with me for a week."

'Oh? Someone thinks they're better than me when it comes to gaming?'

"Yep. I mean while I'm rusty, I've beaten my sisters at games. So deal?"

'You're on noob.'

They shook before grabbing their Scrolls and started on a very special game, _Road Fighter 5_.

(Ten games later)

Both moved from side to side while playing the racing game, _Super Devil Go Karts Extreme_, as both had a tie in all the games they played with for the last five hours and they were on the final lap of _Super Devil_ mode.

'You're gonna choke.'

"No way, I'm going to choke you up." Jaune smirked while the go kart raced passed several squares and hit a triangle. "Ha! Banana bombs!"

'Fuck!' she cursed before her kart hit a box with a bat picture before a swarm of them appeared around Jaune's. 'Ha! Bat swarm!'

"Gah! Damn it!" He yelled while the kart was unable to see and he hit the wall before the bats vanished and raced back towards Fuchs' kart. "Ok! You asked for it white eyes!"

'Ask me what blonde? Out on a date you noob! Ha ha!'

"Oh them's fighting words." He smirked while the kart hit a skull and caused him to go flying towards. "Ha speed boost for the win!"

'Fuck that!' She said while hitting a skull as well. 'I'm not losing this game!'

"Yes you are!"

'No I'm not!'

Both grinned while Fuchs' chest moved closer to Jaune's shoulder as the karts were almost at the finish line.

'I'm going to win!' Both thought with anticipation.

And then….

"_WINNER!_" The announcer said as a computer AI's gold go kart was seen at the finish line, looking very excited for a Beowolf. "_BeoRacer!_"

'I WIN!'

"Fuck!" Jaune groaned. "I almost won!"

'Almost doesn't count noob!'

"Ugh." He grumbled. "Looks like I have to do your wim for a week. And I was so hoping to be the one to see you lose."

'Not today, you're way too early to take on the best gamer in all of Beacon.'

"Best? Ha, that's self titled at most." He smirked. "For I'm the best gamer in Vale, well formerly as that title was taken away a year ago."

'To whom?'

"..." He sweatdropped. "Yang."

'That short fuse of a girl? I didn't think she could last without smashing the tv.'

"Trust me, she's dedicated." Jaune sighed. "So, what do you want me to do for you?"

'Simple, go get me a drink, beating your ass whooped up a sweat.'

"Water or milk?" He asked while getting up.

'Milk.'

"Ok." He said while walking away. "You look like you could use hot chocolate right now."

'Only on the holidays.'

"Just saying." He shrugged.

(Later)

'Ah, now this is the life.' she sighed while Jaune was doing her laundry.

He sighed while folding some red panties. 'Note to self, get her back with _Arc Fighters_.' He then threw the panties at Fuchs while trying to look innocent.

'Hey, you missed a pair.'

"Who me? I didn't miss anything." He said with a smile.

She deadpanned before throwing the panties at Jaune's face. 'Try again.'

He rolled his eyes before folding the panties as Fuchs was drinking some milk. "Say I've been meaning to ask you, but….are you blind?"

'What?'

"I mean you have white eyes so I thought you were blind and used aura to...see." He chuckled nervously.

'Of course I'm not blind. I'm mute. This is just the way my eyes have always been.'

"Oh. Sorry." He said sheepishly. "But how did you become mute?"

'I've always been like this. My vocal chords never grew properly and I've had to use writing or sign language.'

Jaune nodded. "Well I have to say, you're very determined. I mean if I had that same issue, I wouldn't be here and be hiding in my room in pity….until my sisters tell me to grow a backbone or something."

'What are they like?'

"Crazy, smart, tomboyish, and anything under the sun." He sweatdropped. "All evil little angels when they want to be, but they're sweet and very unique in their own way."

'Are they all huntresses too?'

"What, no. Some of them aren't huntresses, I mean one of them has a wife and a child right now."

'...what?'

"Well Saphron has a kid." He said. "And has the surname of Cotta now."

'Again what?'

"She's a lesbian ok? How hard is that to understand?"

'Oh! I thought that she was a hermaphrodite or something.'

"What no! Neither of them are hermaphrodites! They just had some donors for the sperm...or something, I wasn't really paying attention back then." he admitted with a blush. "But don't worry, the baby is healthy and happy. Kinda like you with your cute cheeks."

Fuchs touched her cheeks and blinked. 'So I have fat baby cheeks?'

"No, they just look cute is all."

'...' she lightly blushed. 'Ok? But that doesn't mean you can sweet talk me all the time.'

"Sweat talk?" He chuckled. "You want me to do sweet talk? Well you might not like it."

'Oh please, I've seen how you are with Nora and Pyrrha. Give it your best shot.'

He coughed and fixed his hair before saying. "Have you ever seen a puppy? Because you are as cute as one with that face. Might even call you 'Cutie Pup' from now on."

'...' she shook her head in pity. 'Wow, that was bad, like really bad.'

Jaune huffed before getting an idea and moved towards Fuchs and rubbed her cheek with his right hand. "If you want it bad, then we can do the naughty later, my dear vixen."

'...ok, that's a bit better. Maybe don't go with any corny pick up lines and you might MIGHT have a girl fawning over you, but still too early.'

"I can live with that." He shrugged while moving back. "But have you ever tried the dating scene?"

'The what?'

"I mean did you date before?"

'Nope.'

"Oh….well you'd make and guy or girl happy with your looks and personality." He smiled at Fuchs. "Isn't that a nice thought?"

'Ok, what's with you? Since when are you mr. compliments?'

"Since now." Jaune shrugged. "But I will say this, I don't like doing your laundry. Especially finding….certain ones of various tastes."

'Hey, you lost the deal, so you do what I say.'

"Fine, but don't make me wear a maids outfit."

'I wasn't but….since you might look funny as a maid, I'll make you wear one tomorrow.'

'Shit! I had to open my big fat mouth.' He sweatdropped while getting nervous.

Fuchs looked at Jaune before getting an idea and pointed to the panties. 'Strip and wear my underwear.'

"What?! No way!"

'You have to. It's the deal so strip and put my underwear on, now.' She smirked evilly.

"...fine! But no recording it."

'I wouldn't dream of it.' She 'said' while not letting him see her turning the record button on her Scroll.

(Later)

"There, happy?" Jaune said while wearing a black thong and a black frilly bra.

Fuchs gave a thumbs up while not knowing the her team was walking into the room. 'Perfect, now do a pose.'

"Isn't this enough?"

'Nope, now pose like you mean it!' She smirked as Coco, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi noticed the sight.

"Fine." he grumbled before taking a random pose with a blush.

'Perfect!' Fuchs grinned. 'Now show me a crotch shot, and make it snappy my model! Ha hahahahaha!'

"Damn, who knew she was into this." whispered Coco to a blushing Velvet and Yatsuhashi. "Anyone got any ones?"

"C-Coco!" She blushed. "Not now!"

"Perhaps we should leave." whispered the large boy.

"Nope. I want to watch." Coco smirked as Jaune did an ass shot to Fuchs. "And by god his glutes are thick!"

"Can I stop now?"

'Nope.' Fuchs smirked. 'Now show me your right nip and wink for me! Hahahahaha!'

"What?!"

'You heard me, now do it!' She grinned evilly.

Knock knock

'What?' She 'asked' before turning around and saw her team. '...AHHHH!'

"Having fun with your jigolo?" teased Coco.

'I-I-It's nothing!' She gulped while Jaune blushed and hid under the bed.

"You sure? If you wanted a dance I could have had Yatsuhashi here ready." she chuckled making said man groan.

"Not funny Coco."

"How is it not? You and miss tan here were having a private show." She smirked evilly. "And by the looks of it, you were about to do the deed, reverse roles that is."

"No we weren't!"

"Then what's with the bikini?"

'I won a bet and now he's going to do anything I want for a week.' Fuchs 'said' nervously. 'And we weren't going to do it!'

"Mmmm, don't believe you. I mean you and him would make a power couple, not as big as bun bun and him, but a power couple nonetheless."

"C-COCO!" Velvet blushed nova red.

"Hell, we'll give you an hour to get ready, we'll be back later." Coco said while giving them a box of condoms. "Just use this so you don't make any kits."

'HEY! First off we're not fucking! Second, a fox has kits!'

"Then get to it." Coco grinned while giving Jaune a wink. "Don't be too hard on her den, it's not trimmed or ready for a new resident."

"Wait it's not like that!" Jaune blushed while while the team walked out of the room as Fuchs looked ready to hit something. "Ugh! I knew this was a bad idea!"

'Damn it Coco!' She 'yelled'. 'I'm not going to fuck him!'

"Um…..are you sure?" He gulped. "I mean I'm almost naked-"

'No, we're not doing that.'

"Then can I get out-"

'No. Not until you pose a few more times.'

Jaune groaned.

'Now show me your nip and wink.'

"Fine." He said while doing it. 'Please let this be over and done with.'

Fuchs looked him over before internally shrugging. 'You know, seeing him doing this is kinda making me hot.'

(Later)

Jaune sighed as he was now naked and in Fuchs' bed as they had a massive fucking for the last five hours and well…..it was an epic battle that sadly enough, couldn't be recounted in words without missing a thing here and there.

Suffice to say though, Jaune nearly won.

Fuchs smirked while looking at Jaune as she was on his crotch with her chest on his rod. 'Ready for round fifty? Or are you chicken?'

He grumbled while knowing what she was thinking, making his cock harden again. "You are SO on."

She smirked while outside the door, Coco and her team were recording the entire sexcipade using Velvet's camera.

"My camera is dirty now." muttered the girl with anime tears.

"He he. This is great stuff." Coco muttered as Pyrrha was right behind the team, but having a nosebleed from the moans inside. "We should do this more often."

"I will need a cold shower later." muttered Yatsuhashi.

'So….good…' Pyrrha thought before landing face first on the ground. "Ahhhh…."

"What was ah! Hey don't bite it." Jaune moaned out as Velvet turned red in the face. "Ah! Hey!"

'I need to wash my mind with bleach!' She thought as Coco laughed to herself.

-Omake-

(Two hours later)

Fuchs and Jaune panted while heading to class as they overslept and well….didn't have the energy from last night.

'I...kicked your….butt.'

"No. That last one was my victory." Jaune panted. "You...came first."

'No….you did hot shot.' She smirked while making it to Goodwitch's class. 'Admit it.'

"No, you admit it."

'No you.'

Both kept on 'talking' before entering the class…..only to discover that well…..

"_Hey, no biting, OW!_"

The entire class was currently watching their night of passion on both their Scrolls and from the large computer screen behind Glynda. And well…..they were invested? Maybe? Maybe not? Hard to tell right now.

"Oh…"

'My…'

"Dust…"

Both looked at the other teams, either mesmerized, shocked, having nosebleeds or just trying not to get an organism as CVFY, RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and CRDL were having various reactions to the sex tape.

"Oh my god!" Ruby cried out. "Smut! Too much smut!"

"Not enough!" cried out Blake.

"Needs more boobs." Yang sighed with a chuckle.

"This isn't the problem!" Weiss yelled while having a nosebleed.

"Renny, can we-"

"No. We aren't doing that."

"Aw! Meany!"

"H...How?!" Jaune let out.

"You're welcome." Coco whispered to him from her seat. "But don't tell the witch with the ass or my ass is busted."

'COCO! YOU'RE DEAD!' signed Fuchs.

Glynda, with a red face, looked at the two and frowned. "Jaune Arc! Fuchs Alistair! To the headmasters office for punishment! NOW!"

"...fuck."

'You said it.' Fuchs 'said' with a grumble. 'Fuck.'

"THIS IS SO GOOD!" yelled Neptune while everyone there were too busy with their own issues to hear or care.


	32. Donna and Alex

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Donna and Alex

Series: Totally Spies

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beverly Hills High-

"Ugh! I hate math." groaned Alex looking down at her latest test. "I just hate it so much!"

"Maybe now you'll accept my offer to tutor you instead of playing video games alright." remarked Sam.

"But it was a good game! With hot guys too."

"Way too much info Alex." spoke Clover while checking her makeup with her mirror. "Honestly who cares about some dumb old test?"

"Because my mom said if I messed up she'd ground me." she sighed.

"Well it was your fault." Sam deadpanned.

"Well SORRY! I just like video games with boobs!"

"I thought you said it had hot guys." she raised an eyebrow, making Alex blush and look away.

"R-Right, I meant...from the girls online you have to interact with!" She blushed.

Clover finished with her makeup and placed the mirror away. "Well whatever floats your boat, oh. I almost forgot, whatever happened to that redhead chick?"

"I'm right here." Sam deadpanned.

"No no not you, the one with the motorcycle."

"You mean Donna?"

"Yeah, like whatever happened after Alex barked at her like a rabid dog?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you get what I mean."

"Well for your info me and Donna talked afterwards, and then decided to stay out of each other's way so we didn't stir up trouble, simple as that." replied Alex crossing her arms.

"Oh really." Clover said. "So you didn't become BFF's or anything? Because while she was a total bitch, she did have a cool wardrobe."

"She's not a bitch!" snapped Alex loudly making her friends turn to her in surprise. "Uh...I mean, she's actually a decent girl when she's not all hostile."

Both girls raised their eyebrows at this.

"Um….." she gulped. "Oh I think I just heard the bell! See you back at the house girls!" and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Ok, was that like totally weird to you too Sam or was it just me?"

"No, it was weird for me." Sam admitted.

"Oh right." Clover said while whispering to Sam. "Since Alex is busy, want to use the toys? In the bath? With some candles?"

Sam blushed and groaned. "No way, I need to study up on the history test tomorrow, I can't take the chance of getting too tired and not getting an ounce of studying done."

"Oh fine, but afterwards we do it." She frowned. "Oh and this week is my kinks and I'm thinking of mint."

'Oh no not THAT one! And I just lost all those pounds!'

(With Alex)

She panted while taking a seat on a bench. 'That was TOO close!' she looked around and sighed in relief. "I don't know what I'd be able to tell them."

"Tell who?"

"EEEP!" She cried out while falling off and landed on her face. "Ow!"

"Are you ok?"

"No, you scared me." pouted Alex looking up at Donna who chuckled. "Not funny."

"It is." She smirked while her D cup chest was nice and firm in her red outfit as her placed her hands on her medium sized hips. "Especially when you screamed."

Alex pouted even cutely.

"Oh don't give me the puppy dog lips, I didn't mean to scare you Alex." she reached down to help her on her feet. "Now who were you talking about?"

"Oh just my friends, kinda almost let it slip." She lightly blushed. "But since you're here, shall we be heading off?"

"You bet your cute butt we are." smirked Donna putting an arm around Alex's waist and lead her away.

"My butt isn't that cute."

"Oh yes it is." She winked while Alex blushed red and felt a hand rubbing inside her pants.

"H-Hey!" she jumped. "N-Not right here, someone might see." she whispered.

"I know, that's what makes it so hot."

Alex sighed. 'I'll get her back for this tonight.'

The two left the school using Donna's motorcycle and took the two of them downtown.

Now you're wondering why this happened well…..let's just say they formed a connection after the 'angry woman' incident and have been at this for a LONG while now.

Anyway, the two zoomed down the road while Alex groped Donna's chest and squeezed them for the groping of her own ass.

"Wow, who knew you were wanting to grab my girls all day." chuckled Donna.

"Call it payback for groping my butt." She smirked. "And these babies are meaty and soft, like dough."

Donna smirked while letting the girl grope her breasts. "Then keep going, and who knows, you might make them bigger."

"Oh come on, that's just an urban myth, right?"

"Tell that to your big ass." She winked. "Because it's nice and thick now."

"H-Hey!" Alex blushed. "You make it sound like I'm getting fat."

"Oh? Well to be honest, I like you in any size and you like me in any size too." She laughed. "Even when you told me about the muscle bars."

Alex groaned with a bright red face as she did admit this, Donna's words made her heart skip a beat. "Can you at least tell me where you're driving us off to?"

"Oh that." Donna said while turning a corner. "It's a secret."

"Gah! You said that last time."

"Yet you loved that italian restaurant and its clam soup."

"Still, if I don't have an idea on what you have planned, it makes me nervous."

Donna turned her head a little. "That's what makes it a surprise. So relax, and grope my chest more."

Alex sighed before moving her hands down to Donna's waist. "I don't wanna keep doing it or people really WILL stare at us."

Donna huffed. "Fine, but you have to kiss me later."

"Now that I can do."

Donna smiled while driving to her destination.

(Later)

"Alright, we're here." Donna smiled while parking the motorcycle.

Alex blinked while looking at the location. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I do Alex."

"But it seems a bit...embarrassing." she blushed.

"Aw come on, it's not so bad, my mom's on." Donna waved off since they were looking at a strip club.

More specifically, a bunny girl and thick girls strip club.

"B-But-" Alex fried to say before getting pulled into the establishment by Donna. "But we're not even eighteen!"

"Relax, they know me. Plus they have good tacos." she waved off as she dragged Alex to the door where a bouncer stood. "Hey there Eddy."

"Oh Donna, just in time, your mother is about to walk on stage." He said before seeing Alex. "Who's she?"

"My date, can you let us in?"

"..." he looked at Alex. "Mmm, you can go in. But I have to say, you look like a model."

"Heh, thanks." she smiled before Donna lead her inside where loud music was playing with numerous girls dancing on stage and people sitting down to watch or get a drink at the bar.

That was when Donna sat at a table with Alex on her lap.

"Cozy?"

"If I say no would it really matter?"

"I would be mad." Donna said with a glare.

Alex sighed. "Alright, I'll stay."

"Good." She smirked while waving a bunny girl over. "Hey, get us some beer and two Spicy Bunny Tacos, one for me and my girlfriend."

"On it Donna." she waved before walking away.

"So...you're totally fine with your mom working here?"

"Well yeah, it pays the bills." She said. "But I do wish she tried becoming a belly dancer, that pays better."

"How is that any better?" sweatdropped Alex. "Plus, where would she even work if it's different than a stripper?"

"Oh we have relatives that offer dance lessons for belly dancing and other folk dances. Plus between you and me." She whispered. "I think I might try sword dancing when I hit college."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Ha! Danger is my middle name." Donna smirked while rubbing Alex's ass. "And loving girlfriend is my second to last name."

Alex jumped with a blush while the latest woman moved off the walkway while the dj picked up his mic. "D-Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?"

"Rub my ass in public."

"Oh that, I didn't do that." She feigned innocence while rubbing the ass again. "I mean why would I rub such a meaty pair of buns?"

"You're doing it again!" yelped Alex jumping off the lap.

"Oh come on, everyone's doing it here." Donna laughed as the music changed to techno music, making her groan. "Ugh, I hate this crappy music."

"Can't we go on one date without you copping a feel of me?"

"Then it would be boring."

Alex tried to retort to that but she had to admit, it would be quiet, repetitive and boring.

"Hey my mom's coming up."

Alex blinked while seeing a woman with long red hair going to her massive ass, dark blue eyes, tanned skin, a H cup chest, with a very 'thick' frame and wearing nothing but a dark pink bunny suit that showed her crotch and large inverted nipples, walking out and began posing. "That's your mom?!"

"Yep, she's thick and a free spirit." Donna smirked. "And hot as hell, not as much as you Alex."

"T-T-That outfit is too much!" she turned red and looked away while men started wolf whistling. "I mean, I thought strip clubs at least had clothes that covered."

"Not here. Also." She turned Alex's head around. "Don't be a baby and check out my mom, because who knows, I might be just as hot as her. Maybe you as well if you decide to stop spying and take up the family trade."

"N-No way!" she spoke while forced to watch Donna's mom shake her rear and chest at the men. "Spying's part of me."

"I know." She whispered. "That's why I'm happy you do it. Even if the villains seem to be more perverse then my mom with a dildo up her anus."

"Too much info!" she shook her head and turned her head away with a sigh. "Maybe we should grab something to eat."

Donna nodded before the bunny girl brought over two large beer glasses and two plates of large bunny shaped tacos with oozing yellow cheese. "Thanks Stacy."

"Any time Donna, you and your date enjoy." She said while walking away, but not before shaking her ass at Alex.

She blushed at that. "Um Donna, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yep, and the tacos are great." she replied biting into one. "I'd eat them while they're still hot."

Alex started eating her taco while admitting to herself that it tasted great as she started to dig into the meal. "Hey Donna, I have a question."

"Shoot, my buns of sexiness."

She blushed at that nickname. "I really think you'd have a better life if you tried your own auto repair shop."

"Here we go again." Donna rolled her eyes. "Alex, we both know that's not gonna happen."

"But wouldn't it be less embarrassing than dancing with barely any clothes?"

"Have you tried wearing a greasy shirt and pants? Well for me, the oil and grease would ruin my body and people would just try to grope my body when I'm under a car or bike. I like being free about my sexual nature, but I don't like being harassed."

"And ending up like your mom is different?" she sweatdropped.

"Look, I'm not changing my mind. I'm not going into auto repair and that's final Alexandra." She said sternly.

She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, it's just...I don't you to deal with a rough life because guys come around just to ogle you."

"Look, working on my bike? That's a hobby, enough said. I'm not gonna spend my future choking on car fumes just to make money. If men and women wanna throw cash just to stare at me, I'll take it, it's easy and simple."

Alex sighed while eating her taco. "Well….I just was worried that's all."

"And I appreciate it, but like you said. This is a part of me like you and your spy work. Although I never saw your outfit before, not even on our seventh date. You know the one, you and me under the port doing it with noth-"

And cue Alex covering Donna's mouth with her taco, causing some of the bunny girls, including her mom, to see it and think they were kissing.

"Please please don't say that out loud." she whispered embarrassed. "You promised not to talk about the real 'explicit' parts out loud."

She chewed the taco before smirking and kissed Alex on the lips while exchanging her the food in her mouth.

And cue the music changing from techno to a love song, a very steamy one at that.

'Oh come on!' She thought with a blush while they kept on doing this for a solid ten minutes.

'God I love tasting her lips.' Donna thought while Alex was starting to overheat from embarrassment. 'And soon we will be having desert.'

Alex broke the kiss though and looked away. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yep. And it was hot." she smirked. "Admit it, you never get tired of me surprising you."

"I...I….ugh. Yeah, you're right." she conceded crossing her arms. "But it's not my fault, you do it just to get me all flustered and embarrassed."

"Because you look adorable."

Alex pouted cutely at that before chugging her beer. 'I'm not cute!'

'Adorable.' thought Donna with a chuckle while Alex coughed when she realized just what she drank.

"Ah! Damn it I forgot it was beer."

"Lighten up, we are going to get drunk and that's final."

"Are you nuts? No WAY can I get drunk! My mom would freak."

"Relax, I called your mom telling her that I was a friend and we would be studying at my place tonight. She won't know you drunk beer."

"Wait, when did you do that?"

"Mmmm, before we left. Why?"

Alex groaned. "Would it kill you to tell me this stuff ahead of time? Preferably before you do it?"

"I like to surprise you." She winked while giving Alex a kiss on the lips. "So let's dig in, get drunk and have fun!"

Alex sighed before grabbing the glass and gulped. "Maybe I'll just have half."

"No, the entire glass. Or do you want to make me cry?" She pouted.

"You? Cry? Donna we both know the day that happens is the day Clover quits shopping."

"Oh fine, but I know you want to drink all of the beer."

'Like that's going to happen.'

(Later)

"Ah man! I feel sooo relaxed." chuckled Alex looking a little flushed. "Who knew beer was so good?"

"Well it is." Donna laughed while both were on the motorcycle. "And we're almost at my place."

"Ooooh, I love you Donnypoo!" cheered Alex snuggling her head against Donna's neck. "You rock!"

"Heh, thanks." She smirked while the bike drove to a large house near a forest. "And we're here. So off we go."

"Noooo! I want to cuddle!" pouted Alex as Donna stopped the bike.

"Tell you what, we can cuddle all you want, AFTER we get down and dirty in my bed, how's that sound?"

"...ok." She giggled. "Let's do it! He he he~"

Donna got off while helping Alex to the house while getting her key out.

As they went in Donna dragged the girl upstairs and into a bedroom full of bunny dolls, bike toys, a large fluffy bed with pink sheets, and several large dildos under the bed.

"Soooooo girly! Girly girly room room he he, I love it!" Alex slurred.

"I know I know, you don't gotta say it over and over." joked Donna.

Alex fell onto the bed while still looking tipsy. "Hey Donna, can you lead?"

"I always lead silly."

"Ooops, hic!"

"Man, you sure are a lightweight." Donna sweatdropped while taking her clothes off. "But tonight, I have a new toy."

Alex giggled while Donna pulled out two strap on dicks the size of a large sausage.

"We are going to fuck together, no more grinding or one at a time, but full on fucking with these babies."

"They look so big."

"Yep, now get undressed and we can put these on." She smirked while putting her strap on over her hips.

Alex giggled while undressing and let her D cup chest loose from her bra as her large ass felt the soft blanket under her. "You got it Donnypoo."

Donna placed the strap on over Alex's hips before smirking. "Time to fuck your asshole."

Alex giggled. "Wooo! Do it! I want my asshole to be big and throbbing!"

"Just don't forget how to move your hips." Donna grinned while Alex turned around and spread her cheeks to the side. She then pressed the tip right near the anus before thrusting hard on the eager hole.

"Ah! So big!" Alex moaned while Donna thrusted hard into her anus like a champ. "Oooh! My hole needs more love!"

"We just started, and don't forget this things going in me too." smirked Donna while bending the fake dick around and moved her ass over to the tip before it pushed inside. "Oh fuck yeah, now here comes the real fun."

Alex moaned while thrusting her dick into the very loose hole while moaning with passion as Donna kept on making her ass jiggle with the fake dick pussing the opening wider and wider.

"Oh yeah! That's it! Don't slow down for anything!"

"It feels so big!"

Donna moaned while both thrusted into each other's asses while each ass cheek jiggle along with their breasts, making each anus stretch to great lengths as Alex was about to cum from the feel of the dick in her eager hole.

"Oh god! I feel so good! I'm gonna lose it!"

"Ah! Same here, but hold out! These dicks have the special ability to shoot our, AH! Juices into our asses like sperm! Ah! Oh yes! That's the spot!"

"Ooooh! I love it! I want juice sperm now!"

"Then keep moving your hips!"

Both moaned and groaned while their asses jiggled like crazy as they felt the dicks spreading their holes out as each one thrusted harder and harder into each loose hole.

But after awhile, they felt their bodies going to their limits and began feeling the fake cocks getting soaked with juices as a hidden spring inside them jettisoned the juices like a bullet of liquid into the asses.

"Oh fuck yeah!"

"Ah! So much juice sperm!" Alex moaned while they kept on pouring juices into each other while each began to spasm from excitement and the thrill of being fucked. "It's so cold!"

Donna panted while feeling the dick slowly shrinking down a little. "Yeah but….I liked it. And if we keep that up our assholes will be ready for fisting."

"Oooh, I want to do that soon, hic."

"Relax, we'll get to it, but probably some other day." Donna said while licking her lips. "But it's time for the main course. So time to pull out and fuck our wet pussies!"

Alex pouted before pulling out, causing Donna to moan. Said girl did the same making Alex shiver feeling the juice leak from her hole.

"Ahh." Donna moaned while positioning her cock near Alex's pussy. "That felt good, now on three we thrust. Got it?"

Alex nodded while positioning her cock near Donna's slit. "One."

"Two."

"Three!" Both said while thrusting into each other's pussies, making them moan as they started thrusting like possessed bunnies as they started sucking on each other's nipples.

'Ah fuck was this a great!'

'Her nipples are soft! I want them!'

Both kept this up for a long while while thrusting harder and harder. Donna reached down to give Alex's ass a squeeze.

"Ah!" She moaned while grabbing Donna's ass and began squeezing them like crazy as both girls moaned and began to make out as they fucked their now drenched pussies. 'I wanna stir her pussy up!'

'Oh now it's on!' Donna thought while squeezing harder as their dicks kept on absorbing their juices and became bigger and bigger, making each girl moan like horny dogs.

This went on for a VERY long time until they felt the juices getting released into each other's womb.

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

Both kept on cumming while feeling their bodies beginning to jerk back until they landed on the bed with Alex on Donna's chest. They panted with said girl looking close to passing out, mostly due to the alcohol.

"Donnypoo…" Alex groaned. "I want….to see you as...a thick girl….zzzzz."

"With my mom's genes, who knows." she muttered rubbing Alex's head. "You just get some shut eye."

"Zzzzz." She snored while wiggling her head on the soft mounds.

But unaware to them both, a tiny spy camera was seen right on the wall near the right hand corner as it seemed to be fixated on the two love birds.

(Timeskip)

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes Clover?" She asked while sitting next to Sam and Clover in their cozy couch in their house.

"Is there something you wanna tell me and Sam?"

"Um….about what?" She asked confused.

"About what you and Donna are up to." she smirked with Alex paling.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, doing it at a strip club and having a relationship." Clover frowned. "Like really! Why did you keep that a secret from us?!"

Alex paled and covered her face with a pillow.

"Clover." frowned Sam. "We were gonna let her know slowly."

"Well sorry! I got impatient."

'Oh god! How did they find out?!' Alex thought in embarrassment and horror.

"Relax Alex, Clover didn't mean to be overly blunt." Sam said while patting Alex's back.

"..." she looked up a little. "Look….it's embarrassing for me. I mean…..ugh…."

"It's alright Alex, we don't have a problem with you two dating, but we are kinda curious why you never told us."

"...I just didn't want you two to laugh or blabber to Mandy." She groaned. "Especially when the girlfriend is my ex bully."

Clover deadpanned. "That's not happening. Also we kinda have a confession. Me and Sam have been….dating."

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah, so we're not really clean ourselves." admitted Sam with a blush. "Sorry, but we were worried you'd feel left out if we came out and told you."

"That or try and jump in during our sex time."

Alex grumbled. "What else can go wrong?"

And cue some vacuum tubes appearing from the couch and sucked them in.

(Elsewhere)

-WHOOP HQ-

And spat them out in their suits right on a couch in Jerry's office.

"Aw great, we get a mission right as I find out you two find out my secret."

"Actually." Jerry said while sitting in his chair. "There is no mission, just an announcement."

Alex sighed in relief.

"But the elephant in the room is this, Alexandra here has shared WHOOP secrets with a miss Donna Ramon."

'SHIT!' she thought with Sam and Clover looking at her with shock.

"You did what Alex?!"

"I'm sorry! But you don't lie to your girlfriend! She's SCARY when mad!" She cried out.

"However, I will not reprimand or expel her." Jerry said while pushing a button. "For she did something that allowed WHOOP to gain a new ally with the spy gene."

"Wait what?" blinked the three girls as a door opened up next to them.

Which revealed Donna, now wearing a very tight looking orange suit.

"Meet the newest member of WHOOP." Jerry said as Donna grinned.

"Sup Alex, how do I look?"

"D-Donna?!"

"That's my name." She winked. "And starting today I'm part of your team."

"Hold up! Donna has the spy gene?" spoke Sam. "Wait, how did you know about her?"

Jerry pressed another button and showed Donna's everyday life and dates. "I kept tabs on her after the information breach was overheard in a local park. Originally I planned on wiping her memories but the spy gene tracker on my desk went off." He pulled out a large phone like contraption with a needle on one end. "And after extensive spy work, I found her ability. That of using fear to keep a target's mind and body from spilling secrets, both long term and short term."

"What can I say, it's a gift." smirked Donna.

"As such I brought her here last month and gave her an extensive training challenge to heighten her skills to your level." Jerry said. "And today is her first team introduction and suit."

"Still wanted yellow." Donna frowned. "Or dark purple."

"They were already in use."

"Yeah yeah." She sighed before grinning at Alex. "Like it? If you want me to be thick, this suit will be great for that."

"Donna!" blushed Alex.

She winked while Sam and Clover chuckled at this. "What can I say, I have my mom's good genes."

Alex groaned before something clicked. "Hey wait...Clover mentioned seeing you and me at the strip club, and...the other thing, but...how?"

"Oh that." Clover said while Sam was trying to cover her mouth. "We followed you and I go to that strip club for the food and a special-"

"Nothing!" 'We can't have Jerry learning about THOSE mint cookies! They'll be laughing at me for years!'

"MMMMM!"

"You followed?!"

"Sorry." Sam blushed. "We were worried about you and thought Donna was kidnapping you or something. But Clover got us sidetracked a few times and well, we didn't know about certain….things."

"But-"

"We only saw that because Clover wanted to watch!" Sam lied as it was ACTUALLY her idea to spy on them having sex.

"You still followed!" she growled while Donna cracked her knuckles.

"These two are cruisn' for a bruisn'."

"Now might be a good time to run you two." remarked Jerry.

Clover and Sam saw Alex and Donna's body gaining a dark orange and yellow aura before they ran off. 'I REGRET NOTHING!'

"Get back here!" they yelled before chasing them.

Jerry shook his head before looking at a video of Clover and Sam having sex while eating a certain mint treat. "Well, better make sure those two don't find these disks, or I'm going to be the receiving end of four spies."


	33. Ikumi and Soma part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Ikumi and Soma part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey, please, are you sure you want to go back to school so soon? We could tell them you're sick or anything!"

"No dad, I can't, school starts tomorrow and I'll be damned if I miss it!"

"But you could call in sick! Just long enough for scientists to fix you." Pleaded her dad as she got her suitcase together.

"Dad, they said they can't! If they cut off my ears or tail it would be like cutting off my fingers or something, it would hurt me more in the long run, besides, I can hide them easily enough." She replied as she held up a baseball cap and slipped it on while folding her ears down under it and poked her horns through two holes to make it look like they were part of the hat while slipping some tight jeans on with her tail going in, but with a groan. "See?"

"But what about your chest? What if you start to leak in class, what i-" He was cut off as she frowned at him.

"Dad, I knew what the stakes were when I attended, and I am NOT gonna quit just because I've got a few extra parts."

"This is more than just a few small parts, your DNA has been rewritten! I don't know what they will do if they find out. Worse case scenario is that you're disgraced and expelled for 'being food' or something, god who knows what else they might do!"

"Dad, please, it'll be fine, I'll have Soma with me to help out, I'm even moving into his dorm so we can be closer and avoid any incidents." she smiled with her dad raising an eyebrow.

"His dorm? You mean, the two of you will be living under the SAME roof?"

"Yes, but not in the same room, it's better than staying in the regular student dorm I was in where HUNDREDS of students lived, shared showers and so on, if I stay there it's pretty much guaranteed I'd be found out, but his dorm has less than 12 people. That way if I'm found out we can calm them down before word gets out."

"Still, just how close are you two?" Her dad asked with crossed arms. "I'd like to know because when he came by to visit, he seemed a little...flustered."

"Well I did just show him my changes...and I may have kissed him?" She said sheepishly. "We didn't go any farther then that, I promise."

"What?!"

"Dad calm down, I don't wanna get into some argument when I'm already strapped for time."

"Honey, please, I really don't like this." He protested as she closed her suitcase.

"Look, I'll call you every day, I promise, besides, the doctor said the changed stopped, right?"

"He said he wasn't sure, but it was likely, but that means they could happen again, and who knows what could happen then!" He spoke as she started to walk away with him following. "Are you sure you can't just hold off till the winter?"

"Nope, I refuse to be stopped by this incident, I will go there, I will dominate the kitchens and I will graduate as top of the class!" She spoke firmly. "And even if they find out, I'll show them I'm more cook than food."

"I...but….fine, just please be careful, and call me the second anything happens, ok?"

"I will Dad, I promise, now I gotta go, love ya!" She waved before she took off running to the jet while feeling her tail wag under the jeans making her inwardly sigh. 'That's gonna take some time getting use to.' She thought as she got on the jet to see Soma waiting for her with a smile.

"So, you convinced him to let you go?"

"Yeah, but he was real persistent on me staying for a while." She replied sitting next to him with a wince. "It's gonna be hard sitting on this tail without anyone knowing."

"Well, the pilots paid by your dad and it is a private jet, you could let it out for the plane ride."

"I could...but try not to stare alright, it's embarrassing." She blushed.

"I won't, I promise." He said with a smile as he looked away as she pulled down her jeans a bit to let her tail out. "So, are the burns all healed up now?"

"Yeah, that cream the doctors gave really helped but I'm still marked as A-5 meat." She groaned.

"Have you tried putting some makeup over it?"

"Yeah, but it's on my breast and ass, I don't know if I'm lucky or unlucky in that regard, they're places that have a lot of stuff touching them so makeup will run off, but they're easy to cover too." She remarked with her tail swishing while Soma sighed.

"Sorry I can't help you change all this."

"You're a chef Soma, not a miracle worker." She chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But you are accepting me and helping me, that's more then I could ever ask for, so thank you." She said with a smile.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well what kind of friend would I be if I let this get in the way?"

"Not a good one, but I was hoping you could go from friend to being boyfriend?" She asked with a blush.

He chuckled and blushed himself. "Well after what happened, it'd be kinda silly not to go further."

"Glad to hear sommmmmoooo!" She mooed before quickly covering her mouth with a massive blush. "Damn it, I did it again!"

"Heh heh, it's alright." He smiled patting her on the back. "It's actually kinda adorable."

"No, it's embarrassing, if I do that at school I'll die of embarrassment." She pouted with a huff.

"Well, you could always make something up. Like how you wanna get in the mind of the cow to see how you can cook the meat better."

"Yeah, but I know that they'll bug me over it." She muttered as he sighed and patted her back.

"Well either way you can kick their ass in or out of a shokugeki."

"Thanks Soma, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me."

"Yeah, but I just know everything will be fine, you'll make it through school, I'll go back to the diner, and maybe you could come with me?" He said with a smile.

She turned red hearing the double meaning and briefly imagined her and Soma dressed all fancy and shook her head. "L-Let's take one thing at a time."

"Ok ok." He said with a smile. "So...the dorm room near me is empty I think, if you want you could stay there, just make sure to cover your vent, senpai travels through them."

"Wait, what do you mean? You mean like he likes to keep them clean all the time?"

"No, he travels through them to see how we're doing, it's just how he is, so you might want to cover it so he doesn't see anything on accident." He remarked with a straight tone making her raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't that kind of weird and creepy?"

"No, it's fine, heck you should see his naked apron dance."

"His WHAT?!"

(Later)

The two of them were heading to Soma's dorm with Ikumi looking it over.

"So this is where I'm staying now, huh?"

"Yup, hope you adjust to so much free room around." He said with a smile. "I think granny's tasted your cooking before when you came over to party once, so you might get to skip the test."

"Please, any test she has, I can beat without even looking." She smirked.

"Ok, but it's a cooking one and you don't have any ingredients." He chuckled as he pushed in the front door. "Oi, I'm back!"

"Soma! Welcome back!" Called Fumio with a smile. "How was your trip to see your girlfriend brat?" She called before seeing Ikumi. "Oh! Sorry about that, didn't know you were coming by."

"It's fine, although I was wondering if you had any empty rooms? Due to….circumstances I need to move out of the regular dorms."

"Move in? Well sure we got room, I just didn't expect this out of nowhere. Soma you should have called." Frowned the old woman. "If you two are gonna be living here, I better not hear about you two messing around, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it." Soma said with a grin. 'Yes, I knew she would let her stay here!'

"I'll show you to your room, thankfully it's not right next door to Soma's or you two would never leave." She teased before heading up the stairs.

"I-It's not like that!" She cried out with a blush.

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say." She shook her head with Ikumi frowning while Soma patted her on the back.

"There there, granny's just like that, you'll get used to it."

"She's gonna be a pain when we actually wanna spend time." She grumbled.

"You'd be surprised how lenient she can be." He chuckled as he shook his head.

(Later)

"Alright, this here will be your room."

"Alright, thank you." She said with a nod as she dropped her bags on the bed. "I'll contact the school and have them send me my stuff from my old room later in the week."

"Well when you're ready you can go out and meet the others, but remember, no hanky panky when I'm around." She teased before leaving her alone.

"Why won't she let that go?" Pouted Ikumi as Soma chuckled.

"It's just her way of saying welcome to the dorm, so…. Are you ready to meet everyone?"

"I….I don't know, what if something happens, what if the truth gets out?" She asked while feeling her tail move under her pants. "What if they think I'm a freak?"

"Then I'll kick their asses, but they won't think that, trust me." He said reassuringly as he wrapped his arm around her. "These are some of the nicest and crazies people I've ever met, heck I bet if they found out they'd throw a party."

"Let's not take the chance." She sweatdropped.

"Ah, right, sorry." He chuckled sheepishly. "So, do you want to head down now or wait a bit?"

"Well….we ARE alone right now." She said with a faint blush as she took a step closer. "We could… get a bit closer~?"

"You mean do what we did before? Wow, who knew you were so eager for more?" He teased.

"Well, what can I say, I'm a passionate girl." She said with a grin.

"Oh, is this our new roommate?" Came a voice from the ceiling, making Ikumi scream.

"That would be senpai." Sweatdropped Soma.

"He's actually in the vents?! I thought you were kidding!" She cried in shock as the vent opened and he stuck his head through.

"Hello there, I didn't know it'd be the expert in meat herself." Smiled Satoshi.

"Y-Yeah, Soma kept talking about this place so I thought, hey, why not move in?" She said as she shook her head. "But what I should ask is WHY are you in the vent and how much did you hear?"

"I use them to travel around and check on my little juniors, and I only heard that you and Soma were going to kiss?"

"D-Don't eavesdrop!" She blushed with a glare.

"Ok, ok, we're having a party in Marui's room, feel free to come join." He waved before popping back in the vents with Ikumi frowning.

"If I ever find out he does that to peak on me, I'm gonna shove my horns right up his-"

"Whoa, whoa, he doesn't do that, and if it's such a bother we'll set up a curtain over the vent, ok?"

"...alright." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't have to like him being in the vents though."

"This should cheer you up." Smiled Soma turning her head before pressing their lips together.

'Finally, I've waited too long for this~' She thought as she leaned into the kiss with a happy hum. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep it going as long as possible. Eventually Soma had to pull back for air, much to her displeasure. "Soma, I wasn't done yet!"

"We can't get too into it, we need to have you head down for the party after all." He smiled before looking down and blushed. "Plus I think you need to get a new top on."

"Huh? What do you mea- oh come on!" She groaned as she looked at her now wet top. "Ugh, I swear I'll have to get a milk tank at this point! Soma, could you please help me?"

"Sure, maybe go with something a bit heavier to soak in the milk longer." He remarked walking to her trunk and opened it.

"That wasn't what I meant….could you, ya know…" She blushed as she began to take her top off.

"Oh...OH!" He blushed seeing her bare breasts bounce out with milk leaking out.

"I-If you don't want to I understand...but it would really help." She said with a blush as she began to take her bra off.

"No no, it's fine, I just get a bit flustered is all." He said with a blush. "So...do I uh, squeeze them over a bucket or….what do I do?"

"Well...I was thinking...you could do what you did before."

"R-Really? Well, if you're sure…" He said with a blush as she nodded. He moved over and cupped her breasts while leaning down to one of the nipples and started sucking on it making her gasp with a blush.

'I really hope no one sees this, I might die of embarrassment!' She thought with a large blush as he kept sucking. She bit her lip to keep her voice down as Soma drank the milk and rubbed her thighs. 'No! I can't get turned on right now.'

'This still feels weird...but not bad. Also is it weird to think her milk tastes amazing?' Wondered Soma before moving to the next one and sucked even harder getting a yelp out of Ikumi. 'That's cute.'

"E-Easy Somooo-kun!" She cried out as her face kept heating up. 'Come on Ikumi, keep it together!'

Soma kept drinking before pulling back as Ikumi panted. "How are you feeling? Was I too hard?"

"Y-You were amazing!" She panted with a large blush as she grabbed a fresh bra and top. "I should be good for now."

"Let me know if you need my hand, or mouth, again." He teased.

"I-I will." She said with a blush as she got dressed.

Both of them headed on downstairs where the sounds of talking could be heard in the dining area.

"I swear I heard moaning, you know sound carries through those vents and speaker system, don't tell me I was the only one to hear it!"

"Maybe you were just hearing things."

"Augh, I know I heard something." Muttered Yuki as Soma and Ikumi blushed.

'Shit, we need to figure out how to soundproof the room!'

"Ah! Soma-kun!" smiled Satoshi, still in an apron as the others turned. "We're glad you two finally came down."

"Yeah, I was just showing her the room and telling her what to expect."

"Well as the senpai of everyone here, welcome!" Cheered Satoshi while the others clapped with a banner out that said 'welcome'.

"Yeah, welcome to the dorm!"

"Whoooo, a new member!"

"Aw, thanks." Ikumi said with a smile. "I know more about Soma than any of you, so hope you can tolerate me from barging in like this."

"Nah, it's fine, but where did you get that awesome hat?" Asked Yuki with a grin. "Those horns look awesome, can I try it on?"

"Uh...no, sorry, it's kinda lucky." She replied quickly.

"Aw, really? But it looks so cute!" She groaned.

"Let it go Yuki, you can try it on later. So, Ikumi, welcome to the dorm, you like cooking meat, right?" Asked Ryoko with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, it's my specialty." She said with a nod as she grinned.

"Great, can you try this quick? I think it would pair good with a beef dish." She said as she shoved a bottle into the girls arms.

"Uh sure, what is it though?"

"It's my special fermented rice malt, trust me, it's great!"

"...Wait, is this sake?" She asked in confusion and surprise.

"No, no, it's fermented rice malt, now drink up!" She urged with a smile making Ikumi raise an eyebrow.

"Just do it, there's no stopping them when they get like this." Soma chuckled with a grin.

"Ok...but this better not get me drunk." She said before she hesitantly took a large swig of the drink before coughing a bit. "T-That's strong!"

"Why thank you, I had it sit and stew for a week." Smiled Ryoko.

"So, what made you move here?" Asked Shun as he chewed a piece of jerky.

"Well I guess you could say I wanted a change of pace and design." She said quickly as her tail flicked a bit under her pants nervously.

"Well here are the Polar Star Dorm you're always welcomed!" Smiled Daigo.

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" Frowned Shoji.

"Well I said it first, so what are you gonna do about it, eh?" He growled as he bangd his forehead against Shoji.

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"YEAH!"

"Are….are they a couple? What is going on right now?"

"Oh don't worry about them, they always do that." Spoke Zenji adjusting his glasses before whispering. "Although that first part IS something I've often wondered."

"Oh my god, that would be something." Chuckled Yuki with a massive grin.

"So, you and Soma-kun are dating, right?" Asked Megumi curiously.

"W-Where'd you hear that from?" She asked with a blush.

"Well, Soma-kun was randomly kidnapped by several men in black suits and thrown into a limo and then he comes back with you?"

'Is that how dad got him to come?! What the hell?!' She thought with a sigh. "Well...you could say it's a real relationship, but we're just starting out so it's not too serious."

"Wow, so Soma actually DID go to meet a girlfriend? I thought he had racked up a debt with the yakuza nd that he was dead in a landfill somewhere until he came back." Said Ryoko in surprise.

"I figured he was being taken off to be part of a human traffic ring." Muttered Shun.

"I figured Erina finally snapped and put a hit out on him." Said Yuki with a nod.

"Come now, Erina doesn't hate me that much." Soma waved off with a carefree smile.

'Should I tell him that she's tried to get the school council to expel him multiple times?' Thought Satoshi with a sweatdrop.

"So, how's the fermented rice taste so far?"

"It tastes good….really good." She chuckled with a faint blush as she took another drink.

"Hey, don't hog it, I wanna try!" Yuki cried as she tried to grab the bottle.

"Nu huh, I'm not done." She spoke holding her back with one hand and took another swig with the other.

"Noooo, don't hog it!" She cried before grinning. "Fine, if you get the rice malt then I get your hat!"

"Huh?" She let out before Yuki grabbed the hat and started lifting it up. "No wait!"

"I got it n….ow?" She said before stopping in confusion as her cow ears popped out and the horns didn't come off with the hat.

This also got the others to stare with Ikumi and Soma going wide eyed.

"Ikumi….are those horns and….cow ears?" Asked Yuki slowly in shock.

"Um….no no, they're just props." He quickly lied. "You know, just meant for pretend."

"They look pretty realistic, and is that a cattle tag?" Asked Shun as his eyes widened a bit under his hair.

"No, it's uh...a name tag!" She said as her face heated up and her tail began to move around more in agitation.

"...it has a barcode on it."

"Yes, you uh, scan it to see my name? Very popular in America."

"Really? Can you show us how it works?"

"Um, sure, just scan it with a barcode reader, but unfortunately we don't have one here.: She said with a sigh of relief.

"I have an app for that." Said Ryoko as she pulled out her phone.

'Shit!' "I-It won't work! It needs a real one."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try." She said as she quickly scanned the tag. "...Chimera dairy cow #376, Grade A-5?"

"Uh...must be a error." She said with a blush as her tail kept twitching. 'Augh, it feels so uncomfortable!'

"Ok….then if the horns and ears are fake you can take them off, right?" Asked Yuki as Soma groaned.

"Look, she can't really take them off, because…they're not fake, they're real."

"Soma-kun?!" Ikumi cried in shock.

"Ikumi, they already saw your ears and horns, they're not buying the excuses so we might as well tell them." He sighed making her frown.

"Well it would have worked if SOMEONE didn't grab my hat!" She glared at Yuki who chuckled embarrassed. "Fine, you caught us. I actually have cow ears and horns….and a tail."

"Eh? Really?" Yuki asked as she nodded and moved her pants down a bit to let her tail out. "It's so...so….cute!"

"It's not when I've had to keep it restrained in these pants." She grumbled.

"I think you brats are missing the big picture, how did this happen?" Asked Fumio as she crossed her arms.

"Well, let's just say there was an accident at a facility that my dad owns back home." She said as she rubbed her arm nervously. "Now I'm technically half cow…. Can you all please not tell anyone?"

"No problem, I can keep a secret easy." Smiled Shoji.

"I promise not to tell anyone." Said Yuki with a smile as she stroked her tail.

"Yipe!" Jumped Ikumi moving it away. "Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it." Chuckled the redhead as she stuck her tongue out with a smile.

"I can keep a secret way more than him." Remarked Daigo pointing to Shoji.

"Like hell, I'm way better at staying quiet than you are!" Snapped Shoji.

"Bullshit, you're as loud as an elephant!"

Both butted heads while Shun raised his hand.

"I'll keep quiet."

"I won't say anything, but could I ask you some questions later about how this happened?" Marui asked as she nodded.

"I-I'll keep it a secret." Nodded Megumi.

"My lips are sealed." spoke Zenji.

"I'll keep it a secret, no worry there." Ryoko said as she patted her shoulder.

"We look after our own here kid, no one will blab." Fumio said with a smile. "Just make sure you cover your tail when cooking, wouldn't want any hair in the food." She teased.

"Hey, I may be half cow but I'm still a cook!" She cried out with a huff and a hint of a smile.

"See, I told you they would be cool with it Ikumi." Soma said with a smile. "Now you don't have to worry about skinny jeans." He teased.

"Yeah...I guess so, or at least in here." She said with a smile as she leaned against him.

"Does this mean I can pet your tail again?"

"Just for a bit, it's sensitive." She said with a blush.

"No problem, I'll be careful." She said with a smile as she began to pet it.

(Later)

"What do you mean you told the headmaster Dad?!"

"I mean I told him." He said, his face on her laptop. "I decided that if you really want to go to school in your condition your place is secured, so to avoid any incidents blowing out of proportion I informed the headmaster and made it clear that you were still a student. Thankfully he is a very smart man and fully agreed with me."

"I only wanted a few people to know!"

"And few will, he's agreed to keep quiet, but support you fully if the truth does get out, I pretty much guaranteed that with a very generous donation to the livestock building." He chuckled before clearing his throat. "You're also excused from the dress code as long as you need."

"Dad, I already wore what I wanted before." She sweatdropped. 'Thinking back it's a wonder I never got in trouble.'

"Well I'm just covering all the bases I can, just so you know all you have to do is say the word and you can come ho-"

"I'm not coming home dad! Thank you for everything, really, but I know I can do this, talk to you later, love you." She said before ending the call. She let out a sigh. 'Great, one more person knows, headmaster or not, it still feels embarrassing.' She thought as she imagined if anyone else found out, or god forbid Erina found out. 'I bet she would try to get me to sleep in a barn or something.' She thought bitterly as her ears flicked in annoyance.

Knock knock

"Ikumi? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm in here Soma-kun, come on in."

"With or without pants?" He joked making her blush.

"I have shorts on jerk."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming in." He said as he opened the door with a smile. "You know I never get tired of seeing you flustered like that."

"You jerk." She huffed as she looked away with a blush.

"So...are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"School starts again, are you ready to go back and start cooking again?"

"Oh! Well yeah, must have slipped my mind when, I've been on guard keeping an eye on the vent." She remarked looking at the ceiling with a frown.

"You know he won't peak, he's not a pervert." Sighed Soma as he shook his head.

"He crawls around the vents naked, naked!" She cried out. "How does that NOT sound like some pervert?"

"He's not naked, he wears an apron!"

"That's not much better Soma-kun!" She gained a tick-mark. "Do you know how many times I've had to look away because I thought I'd get a peak at his junk?!"

"Well, that th-"

"If you say 'that's part of the fun' I'm going to smack you." She said with a frown. "Look, let's forget about the vent pervert for now, ok?"

"Alright, I was actually gonna ask if you were interested to know the others went out, leaving us completely alone in the dorm."

"Wait… really?" She asked as she perked up.

"Yep, even Granny is gone shopping."

"In that case," She reached down and slid her shorts off before throwing them aside and spread her legs with a grin. "Get on over here."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a grin as he began to take off his pants as well. When he got them off he jumped on her and they started kissing right away.

"I want...I want you Soma-kun~" She said between kisses as she pulled him closer.

"Same to you Ikumi-chan." He grinned while reaching down to squeeze her ass making her shiver. "I was getting excited when I came to tell you, and seeing you in those shorts didn't help."

"I wore them for you, I was hoping for once I could make YOU flustered." She said as his member began to grow erect.

"Sorry, but it'll take more when you're so much easier to tease." He grinned while rubbing around her tail making her gasp.

"T-That's playing dirty Soma-kun, you know that I'm sensitive there!"

"I do? Must have slipped my mind." He chuckled.

"L-Liar!" She moaned as he kept rubbing before kissing her again. "Mmmm." She let out before moving a hand down to rub and grab his dick making him groan. "I can grab your tail too Soma-kun~" She teased as she began to caress it.

"No fair." He mock whined while reaching up to give her breast a squeeze and made milk squirt out. "My my, it seems you forgot to milk yourself again, didn't you Ikumi?"

"I-I only like it when you do it."

"Wow, someone likes being spoiled." He teased before groaning when she gave his dick a harder squeeze.

"What can I say, you have a high maintenance rich girlfriend, I'm used to being spoiled~" She purred while moving closer with the dick near her slit. "Now give this girl her own milk~"

"How can I resist?" He chuckled before he began to push his dick inside her. He hummed as it went in while Ikumi gasped and held onto him. "Wow, already wet? Someone's horny." He teased.

"C-Can you blame me? We've been cock blocked for almost a week and a half, a girl has needs Soma~" She let out with her chest rubbing against his own while letting his dick go all the way in making her hum. "Fuck, feels like the first time and it's still nice and hard."

"And you're still tighter than a fat man's belt." He groaned as he pulled back before thrusting in again. "Ah! But this time I'll be in control." He whispered lustfully.

"You can try, but can you take this cow by the horns?" She asked with a grin as she licked her lips.

"Damn straight." He smirked before pulling back and moved his hips back and forth, grunting from the grip her pussy had as she moaned. "By the time I'm done I'm gonna make you cum just by milking you."

"T-That better be a promise you bastard." She moaned with a grin. "And when I'm done with you you'll never want to leave my side again~"

"Count on it!" He let out before pushing her on her back and moved his hips faster while she moaned in return and he grunted.

"M-More, more, more! Give it all to me Soma-kun!"

"I'll give you every drop Ikumi-chan!"

"Goood!" She cried as her eyes began to glaze over as she felt herself about to climax. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"Already? My, it seems like my little cow doesn't have as much stamina as me, huh?" He teased with a grin as he kept thrusting. "Maybe I should slow down so you can catch up."

"Don't you dare!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. "Keep moving your hips or else!"

"Right!" He cried before he felt himself about to come. "You sure you want me to cum inside?"

"YES! Don't you dare pull out!" She cried as he frowned.

'I should pull out, we're not nearly ready to be parents!' He thought trying to pull out, but her legs held him in. "Ikumi let go, I don't wanna knock you up!"

"I don't care, I want it, I want it!" She cried, her mind clouded from pleasure and lust.

'Oh no, I can't hold on!' He thought before crying out as his sperm started shooting inside. 'Crap, it went inside her! Please let today be a safe day!'

"Oh god Soma-kun!" She moaned as she began to relax her hold on him. "That was amazing...thank you~"

"Ikumi, please please tell me it's a safe day."

"I….maybe…." She panted as her eyes began to close. "I think so…"

"Hang on, don't go to sleep, that's not a clear answer." He spoke up in a panic. "Do you have some after pills?"

"I don't…..taste weird…." She mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep.

Soma groaned and laid down next to her while pulling the sheets up. 'I'll get her to take something after some rest.'

(Later)

"Oh god….did I really make you…..come inside me?" Groaned Ikumi as she and Soma walked down the road towards the school.

"Yup, which is why I suggest you take a pill or two to be safe."

"Fine, I'll pick some up after class, god I hope I'm not pregnant." She muttered covering her face. 'I don't wanna even imagine what might happen after that.'

"Tiny cow kids? I wonder if they would inherit your cow features?" He wondered as she blushed.

"Shhh! Don't say it out loud like that or someone might hear."

"Oh, right, sorry." He chuckled as they reached the main school building. "Well, see you after class."

"Yeah, see you." She waved as she watched him go and gulped. 'Alright, you can do this. Just keep yourself under control and focus on your cooking.' She thought as she made her way towards class. 'Keep to the back and avoid talking or getting in trouble and I should be fine.'

She reached the class and entered while a few kids looked confused at her 'hat', but paid it no mind. 'Alright, so far so good.' She thought as she made her way to a cooking station at the back of the class. 'Just gotta keep my tail under control and everything should be good.'

"Well well well, what's with the wardrobe change? For once you're not dressed like a slut."

'Oh fantastic.' Thought Ikumi turning to see Erina walking over and glared. "I forgot the biggest pain in the school, I'll give you three guesses what it's not."

"Oh my, is cow girl really talking back to me, what, is your father doing so poorly he's having you wear that hat as advertisement?" She mocked with Ikumi glaring.

"At least I have the goods and have the guts to show, can't say the same to you. You should consider drinking more milk if you wanna ever catch a guy, they might remove that stick you have up your ass."

"Oh please, at least I won't have to deal with back problems for the rest of my life."

"If I do I'll just have Soma rub my back." She smirked with Erina frowning. "After all, that IS what a boyfriend does, you should consider getting one, or maybe you're more of a carpet muncher."

"Hmph, it figures you'd go for such a low class boy, I don't know what else I expected."

"If low class is your definition of a guy who actually cares about me and would do whatever he could to make me feel like I don't need to lie, then sure. Makes me actually pity what you consider high class, guess I know what you'll be in a few years." Smirked Ikumi. "Some high class trophy wife who only knows how to look good while her husband shoves her aside."

"Shut up, in a few years I'll be running this school and when I graduate I plan on taking over." She said with a huff.

"Sure, you can plan that, but I can just imagine the offers you'll get, I give it five years before your wed off with your grandfather receiving a VERY large dowry, don't you agree? And me, why I'll be happy with the perfect guy free to do what I want." She chuckled. "Why don't you go work on what your wedding cake will look like? It'll be your favorite treat for the next thirty years."

"You...you...you uncultured bitch!" Seethed Erina as Hisako marched towards them.

"How dare you insult Erina-sama, if she so pleased she could have you kicked out of here!"

"Oh she could, but that would mean everything I said is spot on. If all she could do is expel students for talking back, then she's not great, she's a spoiled brat who can't stand up for themselves. Is that what your great 'Erina-sama' is? Or can she handle her own battles?"

"Hisako, she is right, I can handle this disgraces chatter, at least I've never lost a shokugeki, Ikumi can't say that, can she?" Erina said with a smug look.

"And yet I'm still around." She threw back while holding her hand up. "If all you're gonna do is waste my time then do it at the end of the day."

"Fine, though take off that hat, it's against the rules." She said with a frown.

"I'll take it off when you take that stick out." She snapped back as the teacher entered the room. 'Ha, I got the last word Erina, take that!'

Erina scowled and turned and walked away while Hisako glared at Ikumi who waved at her innocently. 'This isn't over, not by a long shot.'

'That was a close one.' She thought as she began to focus on the teacher's instructions 'Why did I have the urge to impale her on my horns during that argument?'

As she pondered that she went to get the ingredients for the dish, which was thankfully a mostly meat one.

'Alright, now's my time to shine, time to show her superior is when it comes to meat.' She thought while grabbing a cutting knife. 'Just wish I was wearing my usual top, it's getting warm in here already.' She thought as she wiped her head as she began to cook the meat dish.

'Damn bitch, insulting Erina-sama like that! Well, at least she'll be able to properly beat her now.' Thought Hisako with a smirk. 'By the time class is over she'll be begging for forgiveness.'

'Damn, was it always this hot in here?' Ikumi thought as she kept cooking, the room heating up as everyone was cooking. 'I'm so use to a tiny top I guess I never noticed.' She thought as she looked down at her sweater with a frown. 'Damn it, I wish I could still wear it, stupid brand.'

(Later)

"Alright class, time is up." spoke the teacher. "Time to see how you all did."

'Yes, time to shine!' Thought Ikumi as she watched the teacher slowly begin to make his way towards Erina and her table, sampling each dish and grading them on his way. 'Get ready to eat your words you uptight bitch.'

'Time for another A, when will these classes actually become a challenge for me?' Thought Erina as the teacher bit into her dish and looked like he reached ecstasy.

"Very good Erina, A+!" He said before turning to Ikumi's dish. "Alright, let's see how you did."

"I can assure you that this is the best hot pot you'll ever eat!" She boasted with a smile as he took a bite.

"Mmmm, very good, though there's a bit too much sauce, A-."

"...eh?" She said in confusion as Erina smirked. "A-? For sauce? My dish was just as good as Erina's!"

"Almost, but it had a tad bit too much sauce which slightly distracts the rest of the flavor, but it's very close."

"Really, and the fact no one ever gets the same grade as her in class has nothing to do with that?" She asked with a frown.

"Yes, you just need to try and improve on your work later on." He said, brushing off her question as he walked back to the front of the class.

'I call bullshit, I barely used any sauce in my dish, I bet he gives her a higher grade to make her like him.' She thought while seeing Erina smirking at her and got an idea before walking over to her. "Well if Erina's dish is so much better, than tasting a little myself can't hurt."

"Go ahead, class is pretty much over at this point." He said with a shrug as the students began to wash their dishes and either threw away their remaining dishes or saving them for later.

"Well Erina? Care to let me try some to see if it's actually good enough to force down?"

"Go ahead, if you want to settle your own delusions, then go ahead." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't mind if I do." Replied Ikumi before grabbing some meat from the hot pot and bit into it. 'Damn it's good, but it's not that much better than mine!'

"I trust your silence is proof enough."

"It's good...but not that much better than mine, mine was at least an A+!" She said with a frown.

"Yes, a minus that is." Erina said with a scoff. "Really, one wardrobe change and you expect that you can cook me? And you call me the arrogant one."

Ikumi growled while snorting her nostrils with her tail twitching under her pants. 'Damn bitch, I swear to god if she keeps up this attitude I'll gut her like a trout!' She thought as she began to see red.

"Then again I do suppose everyone needs their coping mechanisms for when they lose, and I see we found yours, blaming others for your failures."

"I'd watch what you say." Growled Ikumi gritting her teeth.

"Or what, you'll complain about your sub-par dish again?"

"No, this!" She spoke before tackling Erina down making Hisako gasping with the class turning their attention.

"Ikumi, let go of Erina right now, you are in a lot of trouble young lady!" Called the teacher as he stood up.

"No! I'm done with her attitude!" She yelled while the two girls rolled on the floor.

"That is no reason to attack her though!" He called as he marched towards them.

"Get off me you fat cow, have you gone mad?!"

"I'm mad because I'm sick and tired of your arrogant attitude you uptight bitch!"

"So you attack me you uncultured swine?!" She cried as Hisako got over her shock and raced over to help Erina.

"Unhand Erina-sama!" She cried as she grabbed Ikumi's sweater and tried to pull her off. "Get off of her!"

"Get off!" Growled Ikumi trying to elbow the girl away.

"Alright, alright, break it up, I said break it up!" Called the teacher as he reached them and began to pull them apart as well.

"You think your tongue is so good? Well let's see how good it is when I rip it out!"

"Alright, that is it!" Called the teacher as he managed to pull Ikumi off Erina before she could carry out her threat. "I don't know what's gotten into you but this is unacceptable!"

"What's unacceptable is the fact this pompous bitch gets away talking down on everyone around her over a stupid tongue!" She cried as she tried to charge at Erina again. "I am sick and tired of her getting everything she wants because she can supposedly taste better, what's the point of her tasting something no one else can?!"

"That doesn't excuse starting a fight in my class!"

"Well it's also no excuse to give her a perfect grade when she's not that great!"

"Well I can obviously cook better than you psycho!" She cried as Hisako helped her up.

"Try tasting food with a broken jaw!" She cried as she managed to get out of the teachers grasp before charging at her like an angry bull.

Hisako pushed Erina out of the way and got tackled instead.

"Damn it, someone get security!"

(Later)

"So….you attacked my granddaughter because of a grade?"

"Well….yes." Said Ikumi nervously as she stood in front of Senzaemon. "B-But she also baited me and before I knew what was happening I charged at her."

"Even still, you should know doing something like that is not how you should handle any problems there are between you two." He said with a frown. "I cannot let you off the hook for this so there are two options, one, I could expel you," He said, making her pale and look at him in fear. "Two, I could have you suspended for two weeks and have you do community service for the school for the rest of the semester."

"I'll take the second option!" she spoke up right away.

"Very well, report to the livestock building, you'll be tending to the animals their and cleaning up after them."

"Thank you sir." She said with a quick bow.

"Yes, yes, I'd also recommend enrolling in some anger management classes to avoid further incidents." He advised as she turned and left while he rubbed his beard and inwardly chuckled. 'I'm quite amazed it took someone this long to try that against Erina.'

(Later)

'So this is the livestock building? It kind of looks like one of Dad's buildings.' Thought Ikumi looking at the building and gave a shudder at the memory. "Any robot arms come at me and I'm leaving." She muttered as she walked in. Inside was a massive barn like area that had multiple areas divided out to hold different animals with several large aquarium tanks holding several fish. 'Wow, it's almost like a mini zoo.'

Numerous animals were eating or sleeping with some watching her as she walked past some of the pens. "Hello, is anyone in here? I'm supposed to work here?"

All she got was silent with a nearby cow mooing before eating some hay.

"I guess no one's here… I wonder if that means I can take off my hat, my ears are killing me." she wondered taking it off and sighed with ears stretching out and getting some odd looks from the cows.

"Moo?" one let out.

"Calm down, I ain't a cow, it's just a fuck up at a big factory." She grumbled as she walked towards said cow. 'Now you look kind of tasty, I wonder if I could ask them to let me eat him?'

The cow looked at Ikumi before hearing a yawn and turned it's head making Ikumi turn and see a guy with the basic school uniform walking over yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, who's there? I was in the middle of a n-I mean feeding the salmon." He asked before seeing her ears and horns. "Huh...neat, anyway what are you doing here?"

"Uh...I came here to tend to the animals for community time." She replied, staying still and saw him nod with his eyes closed again. 'Has he just been napping all day?'

"Cool, just uh, go over to the wall over there and there should be a poster on where everything is and what to feed them, don't kill anything or it'll make me do a lot of paperwork, any questions?"

"Uh-"

"Great, I'll be back to my spot, making sure we have plenty of food for the pigs." He replied awkwardly before walking away. 'Time to get back to my nap~'

'Does he really work here?' She thought with a deadpan. 'For that matter how long has he been keeping watch around here while sleeping?' She thought before shaking her head. 'At least he's too lazy to freak out about my appearance, so that's good, right?'

With that in mind she started to get to work by first getting some food for the chickens. 'Huh, maybe this job won't be to bad.' She thought as she found said bag and grabbed it, unaware of the scanner she passed that began to beep.

The system that got the barcode began to read it as Ikumi went to the chickens and started throwing some feed out for them.

"Alright, eat up you guys, grow nice and big so we can cook you later." She smiled while a few robot arms from the ceiling started to get the instructions from the system, which assumed Ikumi was a cow out of it's pen. "Good chickens, very good, now come a- hey, let me go!" She cried as several arms moved down and made sure to carefully grab her. "Oh no, no no no! I'm not dealing with that crap again!" before she started punching at them and flailed around.

The arms realized this and the computer sent down several more along with a needle with a mild tranquilizer to help 'calm down the angry cow'.

"Let me go you bastard, I am not a cow, I am not a-OW!" She yelled feeling the needle poke her and growled before kicking it away. "I'm a human girl! A human!" She cried as she began to feel drowsy as the arms began to move her towards the cow section. "A hu….man….girlllll…"

She began to feel her eyes close while the cows turned before Ikumi slowly passed out.

(Later)

"Ugh...my head…" Groaned Ikumi as she began to slowly regain consciousness. "Damn arm….my leg's gonna be sore…" She groaned as she tried to stand up only to find herself unable. "Huh? What is going on?" She muttered before realizing what had happened before she passed out. "Oh you've GOT to be fucking with me." She groaned as she looked around to see she was between two cows with her head in a stock, right below a trough of hay. "I am not a fucking cow!" She cried as she pulled her head out, glad that this one was sized for a cow, not her and looked around with a frown. "That's it! I said if it happened I was gone, and I'm doing just that!" She cried as she began to march towards the fence, making sure to put a hand over her ear so the damn machine wouldn't be able to read her tag.

She climbed over it and walked over to the main entrance while spotting the guy from earlier sleeping near the wall. "Hey, I quit! Your damn machine is an asshole, and where's my hat?!"

"Huh, wha?" He said as he woke up from his nap.

"I said where's my hat?"

"I dunno, maybe it got thrown away?" He said with a shrug as she scowled at him.

"Augh, screw it, I'll just head back to the dorm as fast as possible, and you owe me a new hat!" She snapped marching past him as he yawned.

"Sure...whatever you say...zzzz" He said as he went back to sleep.

"Idiot." She muttered angrily as she walked outside, fuming all the while. 'Damn it, I am not a cow, why am I treated like one? This day couldn't get worse.' She thought before thunder boomed across the sky. "...fuck."

(Later)

"Hey guys, do you know where Ikumi is, I couldn't find her after classes ended." Soma asked as he ate his meal with the others.

"I didn't see her anywhere." Spoke Ryoko.

"Maybe she's with her club?" Offered Shun.

"No, I already checked, but she never went there." He said before they heard the front doors burst in. "Hey, is that her? Oi, Ikumi, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!" She yelled back before stamping was heard as they turned and saw she was soaking wet and looked angry.

"Ikumi, what happened to you?!" He asked as he stood up and made his way towards her.

"I got drenched outside." She grumbled as she shook her head. "I was also doing community service at the livestock building and the stupid machines thought I was a cow again! And before that I almost got expelled for fighting Erina!"

"You did what?!" Spoke Megumi with shock.

"Now I'm suspended for two weeks and I have to work in that stupid building for the rest of the semester! I-I don't think I can do it!" She cried as she pulled Soma into a hug.

Soma looked at her with concern and held her close as she felt close to breaking down. "It'll be alright Ikumi, I promise."

"But nothings gone right since I became half cow, I got into a fight, I'm no longer sure I'm human, I-I didn't even let you pull out and for all I know I'm fucking pregnant!" She cried as he held her tighter.

"I know it's all so much right now Ikumi-chan, but that's what I'm here for. I'm gonna help you through all this, no matter what happens." He said as he rubbed her back as she sniffed.

"R-Really, do you promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Ok...I'll hold you to that." She said with a smile as he wiped her tears away.

"S-So touching." Cried Yuki wiping at her eyes with a tissue.

"Yeah...wait, did she say she might be pregnant?" Asked Ryoko as they all freeze.

"Uh….yeah." nodded Soma with a nervous chuckle.

"...I shouldn't have said that." Said Ikumi nervously. 'Oh god, are they going to kick us out now, is this how it ends, expelled and possibly pregnant?!'

"Hold up there, did you happen to take any morning after pills?" Asked Fumio.

"I-I don't have any…" She said nervously. "I was going to get some today but I got into the fight and well, I never got to a store."

"Well then I'll help you. You and I are gonna go get some while Yuki gets some dry clothes for you to change into. Don't need to go out there and get a cold." She said with a smile as said girl went to go fetch the clothes. "And if you do end up pregnant, well lets just say you're not the first one in the school, cooking is a passion, so this place is filled with plenty of passionate kids and kids make mistakes sometimes."

"I just hope it's not too late." Muttered Soma.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine, just try to be careful in the future." Remarked the older woman. "And while we're out I'm getting you some protection, plenty of it."

"T-Thank you." Ikumi said with a large blush. 'Maybe things will be alright after all, maybe I'm freaking out over nothing?'

(Later)

"I need to learn when to shut up." Groaned Ikumi as she left the livestock building. 'Ugh, I don't think I can do this for much longer.'

"Hey Ikumi-chan." Greeted Soma with a smile as he held a boxed lunch. "You just get done?"

"Yeah, luckily that lazy guy managed to make the computers ignore me so I don't have to worry about any more mechanical hands for now." She smiled. "Is that for me?"

"Of course, you need your energy after all, well both of you that is." He chuckled as he patted her belly, making her blush.

"Hey, stop that, I'm not THAT far along yet!" She cried with a blush.

"But you still need your strength, it never hurts to stay full for the two of you so soon. Besides, I've heard girls get weird cravings when they're pregnant so I wanna make sure the baby has a taste for new and exciting dishes." He smiled as she sweatdropped.

"You just want an excuse to have me try your new recipes, don't you?"

"See, it's a win win! Now eat up, this one is fried tuna covered in peanut butter." He said with a grin as she shuddered.

"Soma, I love you, but your new recipes are gonna kill me!"

"But you haven't even tried it out yet." He whined as he held a piece out for her to try. "Come on, you might like it~"

She turned green seeing the piece and gulped. "Please tell me you at least brought tea to wash it down."

"Better, I brought some nice orange juice mixed with wasabi." He said with a grin as she paled. "Now eat up, I made sure to bring seconds."

"Ah...ah….wait, I can't eat anything high in mercury, sorry Soma, I can't eat any of that." She said quickly as she sighed in relief.

"Really? Well then maybe I can make something even better back at the dorm. I've been working on a book of new recipes that come to mind with some I've been dying to try out that I think you and the baby are gonna love." He said with a grin as he took her hand and began to lead her back to the dorm.

"Soma, please, we've talked about this, please hold back on the weird food unless I ask, please?"

"Sorry, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself." He chucked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "So...have you told your dad yet?"

"...no." She admitted looking down. "I never even mentioned me starting a fight with Erina."

"Oh boy, well you might want to tell him before break, better he learns from you then seeing you a few months pregnant and freaking out, right?"

"He'll freak out over me starting a fight with that pompous brat and try to get me to come home. If he finds out about the baby, he might come after you."

"Well, we could just keep it a secret, I haven't been able to contact my dad so it could be a join surprise?" He suggested as she groaned. "Don't worry, no matter what I'll be by your side for everything, I promise."

"I know, because otherwise you'll get the horns." She teased.

"Oh no, someone help me from my scary girlfriend!" He mock cried as she laughed.

"Oh shut up!" She chuckled slapping his back while they headed to the dorm.


	34. Tatsuki and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Tatsuki and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo gumbled while walking down the street, tired and exhausted from school and hunting Hollows. It was honestly rather mundane and boring with things going back to normal after dealing with the whole Fullbringer fiasco.

Although he does get messages from a former ally in the form of a dark pink haired girl that really wants to give him 'love', which scares him greatly.

"When things are the same, it actually makes me enjoy school." He muttered while kicking a can, which hit a few dogs and caused them to bark at him. "Oh, sorry about that guys, didn't see you there."

They barked at him before a tiny chihuahua ran at him and bit him on the leg.

"OW!"

"Grrrr!"

"I said sorry!" he groaned trying to shake the dog off.

But it didn't let go while Ichigo didn't notice someone right behind him.

"Having problems Ichigo?"

He turned to see Tatsuki standing there with her arms crossed. "Just a little one, I got it though."

She looked at the dog before grabbing it and placed it down on the ground.

It looked at her before wagging its tail at her. "Arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf!"

"See? You just gotta know how to handle them." Tatsuki said while Ichigo grabbed his leg. "So I saw you sleeping in class."

"It was a long night."

"Studying or kicking some guys ass?"

"Hollow ass."

"Ah." She smirked while recalling the Hollows, something Ichigo told her after well….losing his powers, but she still believes that he is laughing at her for joining the Karakura-Raizer Team during the war and gaining a strange ability called Riser Deadly Magnum. That and she still didn't like the costume or how tight and ridiculous it was. "So want me to drag you home or train?"

"Hey, it's one bite. I'm not hurt enough to where you need to drag me."

"You sure?" She smirked.

"Well yeah." He said bluntly. "But what are you doing on this street anyway?"

"Was heading back home, saw you, and thought I say hi. Nothing too special." she remarked while rubbing the small dog on the head as the others moved over around her.

Ichigo internally chuckled at this while his mind started thinking back to the days when they sparred, which made him annoyed as he still remembers the crying he had on their first day at the dojo. 'You know, thinking back now, I should really settle that score.'

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, don't let the Hollows keep you up." she joked.

"Hold on Tatsuki." He spoke up. "I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"..." he took a deep breath. "I challenge you to a fight at the dojo, winner acknowledges the other as the best fighter in town."

"Wait, what? You wanna fight me?" she raised an eyebrow. "What brought that on?"

"Well I just remembered you kicking my ass when we were four." He sweatdropped. "And we haven't sparred in years, so why not now?"

"Because you just got done fighting." she remarked bluntly. "If you wanna really fight against me, I'd rather it happen after you get some rest."

"Well I feel energized right now, plus I just want to spend time with you Tatsuki." He said while the girl turned beet red at the accidental hidden meaning.

"T-Then let's just do it tomorrow." she spoke looking away. "We'll do it tomorrow at the dojo, and I'll show you even all these years I'm not rusty when it comes to keeping up my own training."

"You're on." Ichigo smirked. "And when I win, you will be on your knees begging me to teach you my techniques."

Her blush vanished as she turned to the boy and gave him a glare. "I'd like to see you try strawberry shortcake."

That made him frown with an eye twitch before she turned and started walking away. "Same with you, plump dragon!"

She froze hearing that. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"I said, same with you plump-gah!" he let out when he found himself in a headlock with an annoyed Tatsuki.

"I'm not plump!" She snapped while Ichigo gagged. "I'm lean and a fighting machine!"

"Gah...plump...dragon…." He gagged before getting a judo flip onto the concrete as Tatsuki sat on his back and pulled his legs back.

"I'M NOT PLUMP!"

"Ahhh!" he let out in pain as she held on tight.

"Now take it back right now!"

"Ahhh! Never!"

She pulled the legs back harder. "Take it back!"

"Ahhh! Ow ow ow!"

"Say it!"

"Neve-GAH! Ok ok! I'm sorry! You're not plump!"

"Goo-"

"You just have a thick ass!" He mocked while his inner hollow was facepalming a little.

'**Way to go, you just made her more angry.**'

Tatsuki growled before squeezing harder while digging her heel into his back. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"AAAAAAHH!" He screamed in pain while feeling his legs tearing a little. "OH KAMI! MY LEGS!"

(A few 'pulls' later)

"Sorry! Sorry! I SAID SORRY!"

"You're not leaving until I'M satisfied strawberry!" She growled while pulling the legs again.

"AHHH! I'M SORRY!" He cried out. "YOU'RE NOT PLUMP! YOU'RE SEXY! OH KAMI THE PAIN!"

And cue Tatsuki blushing at this as she let the legs go. "B-Baka, I didn't need to hear the second part."

"Eh?" He said while in pain. "But you're the one who wouldn't let up until you were satisfied, I figured that'd do the trick."

"B-Baka." She blushed while getting up and pointed at him. "That's not how you fight a skilled warrior!"

Ichigo sweatdropped at this while unable to feel his lower back.

"Get some rest and be at the dojo first thing in the morning, or else." She said before walking away.

"See you then Tatsuki." He groaned. 'Still as dangerous as I remember.'

'Baka! Calling me plump and then sexy like that!' she thought with her arms crossed and a blush.

(Next day)

-Kurosaki residence-

"ICHIGO!"

He got up and kicked his father in the crotch.

"AHHH!" He screamed in pain.

"Not today old man, I'm sore as hell."

"Ah…." he groaned while Ichigo went back to sleep. "But...that Tatsuki girl….is waiting….at the door…."

"Wait, she's already here?"

"Yes…."

He stood up, naked and ran to the door and opened it. "Oh kami, I'm-"

"AHH! COVER UP!"

"SORRY!" He got out before slamming the door as Tatsuki stood there with a red face.

'Oh...kami….he had abs….' she thought while turning away and covered her mouth. 'And his...no! Forget it! Just wait here until he gets dressed, than kick his ass.'

(Two minutes later)

Ichigo opened the door with a blush before getting kicked in the face. "Gah!"

"That's for being a nudist!"

"Ow! It was an accident damn it!"

Tatsuki blushed while kicking him again. "J-Just don't do that again baka!" 'Oh kami….he's toned!'

"Then quit kicking me!"

She huffed before taking a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, but are you ready to spar?"

"Well duh."

"Then let's get going so I can kick your ass."

"No I'm the one kicking your ass."

Both glared at the other before Karin and Yuzu walked out.

"Aw." Yuzu gushed. "Ich-nii and Tats-chan are flirting."

"It's about time." remarked Karin making the two blush.

"W-We aren't flirting!" Both blushed.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked. "Because you two are so friendly and similar to each other."

"And like to squabble like you're in a relationship." piped up Karin.

Both blushed before running away quickly.

Yuzu looked at her sister before whispering. "Do you think they will marry one day?"

"Either them or Ichigo will end up marrying Orihime."

"That sounds weird. Orihime and Uryu are more compatible."

"Only time will tell."

(Later)

-Dojo-

Ichigo and Tatsuki were in gis and stood across from the other.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Ichigo smirked.

"Only if you don't cry like a baby." Tatsuki teased while taking a stance.

Ichigo did the same with both of them keeping still, not wanting to make the first move.

Silence.

"..."

"..."

That was when Ichigo made the first move, a running jump kick to the stomach.

Tatsuki smirked and reached down to catch it by the ankle and used the momentum to swing him to the side.

He spun in the air before doing a reverse axe kick to her back as Tatsuki dodge the strike and gave him a punch to the gut.

"Too slow." she mocked as he groaned before swinging an open palm to her arm.

He then used the palm on the knees while dodging a kick to the face. "That's my line, are you holding back?"

"Duh."

"Well, I'm not going to hold back for you, plump dragon." He said while hoping this would make her attacks sloppy.

She scowled before roaring out and aimed a high kick to his head.

He dodged, barely, and used this opportunity to kick her in the stomach, causing her to almost vomit.

She gagged before doing a roundhouse kick at Ichigo, sending him back a few feet. "I told you not to call me plump you damn strawberry shortcake!"

"And I told you...I'm not a strawberry!" he yelled back after getting his bearings. "And did I say plump? Sorry, I meant obese dragon-"

"YAH!" she roared lunging and slugged him across the cheek.

He went right into a wall while slowly getting up as Tatsuki ran at him for another attack. He groaned before ducking from a punch to his face and rolled out of the way. 'Shit!'

"I'm not plump you asshole!" She growled while turning around and tried to axe kick him. "Nor am I obese!"

"Ah!" He jumped back before dodging another axe kick and used the momentum to grab her arm and did a chop to the arm.

CRACK!

Only to accidentally break it.

"AHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" 'NOT AGAIN!'

"Crap!" he spoke as she hissed and grabbed her arm. "Tatsuki! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"You didn't!? Well-" She ran at him and kick at his right leg.

CRACK.

Breaking it in the process.

"THAT'S AN INTENTIONAL KICK YOU ASSHOLE!"

"GAH!" he cried out falling down and held it with a hiss. "Hey! What I did was an accident! That was on purpose!"

She glared while hissing in pain. "Like I care right now! You broke my arm! The SAME one as last time!"

Ichigo groaned before falling to his knee, causing Tatsuki's anger to vanish seeing his pain. "Still, it was an accident! Ow….let's call this one a...ow….tie…."

"Yeah...we should get to the hospital, ow!"

"I can't carry you…."

"Nor me…."

Both looked at the other while sweating a lot. "I'll call my mom/old goat."

(Later)

Both groaned while having casts on their broken body parts as they were stuck in the hospital with Ichigo's father, who apparently made it to their location faster than Tatsuki's mom. 'This sucks.'

It also didn't help that Ichigo's dad and the head doctor, Uryu's father, were butting heads with one another.

"I should have known your son would end up here faster than last time."

"Hey, it wasn't from a Hollow. Just a common spar with my daughter."

"What?"

"You know, that girl is going to marry my son one day."

"When Shinigami and Quincy's fall from the sky and live together in peace."

"Oh please, you'd love that wouldn't you?"

"No." He said while blowing smoke at his face. "Now your son and his friend can leave, but next time, go to another hospital."

Ichigo and Tatsuki grumbled at this.

"Also, they should stop acting like an old couple."

"We're not a couple!" Both yelled with red faces.

"You sound like it." The doctor said before walking away.

They frowned with Isshin smiling, which made Ichigo glare.

"Don't you say it too ya old goat."

"What? You two should date so Tatsuki here can become another daughter."

Tatsuki blushed brighter and went silent with Ichigo growling.

"We're not dating and we ain't gonna date!" he yelled before wincing and held his cast. "Damn."

"You might date." Isshin said with a shrug. "I mean Tatsuki here cares for you a lot, and so do you. That's why I'm going to get the sake for when you two finally date and cross the line."

"Keep that up and I'll kick your ass, broken leg or not!"

Tatsuki kept on blushing while considering her relationship with him, and how they were still close to this day. 'Dating….him? It...might….work? Right?'

(Two days later)

-Karakura High-

Ichigo grumbled while using some crutches to get to class, which made him very annoyed. "This is gonna be a LONG day."

As he walked to class, he noticed that Tatsuki was waiting for him near the door.

"Oh Tatsuki-"

"Meet me on the roof after school." She whispered in his ear before walking into class.

"Wait, what?" He said while she didn't answer back. 'Ugh, hopeful it's nothing crazy like kicking me off the roof.'

(Later)

"Yo Tatsuki." Ichigo said while seeing Tatsuki sitting on the ground with her back against the fence.

She gestured to him to come forward while lightly blushing.

"What's up?" he asked moving over.

"..." she sighed. "Ichigo, I've been thinking for a while and….you remember how your dad and sisters talked about us being….in a relationship?"

He groaned. "Believe me, it's hard to forget. Pretty annoying am I right?"

"Ichigo." She said while looking at him with a red face. "I….I think...we should date."

"...what?!" he let out in surprise.

"I mean...we know each other, act like the other and…." she blushed again. "I think….."

'**She's going to say it kingy.**'

"I...I think I….love you…."

'**KNEW IT!**'

"T-Tatsuki…" muttered Ichigo in shock.

'He's going to reject it! Ugh! I knew it!' She thought in embarrassment. 'Him and Orihime are too close! I...I lost him!'

"Wait, are you bringing this up because of what the others were saying?" he asked. "I mean, are you telling me this because you felt a little pressured?"

"N-No! " she snapped. "It's not because of that you baka!"

He flinched at that outburst. "Then what? I mean it's not like you had feelings for me since we were four right?"

She went silent while looking at her feet with a crimson face.

"Wait...you mean…."

She nodded while twirling her finger into a circle over the floor.

"Tatsuki…"

"I know, you're shocked and think I'm nuts….but I do love you." Tatsuki muttered while looking very sad. "So go on….reject me. I can take it."

"I wasn't gonna do that."

She blinked at that while her heart stopped beating. "...eh?"

"I never said I was gonna reject you." he remarked moving over and carefully sat down next to her.

"Really? I mean you must be into someone else."

"Not really." He admitted while putting a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well you and Orihime seem to be close, that and every other girl that you save seems to like you, especially Rukia."

"That midget? No way, honestly I see her more like another sister, but the annoying kind." He sweatdropped. "When I see you that is, I see both a great friend and…." he lightly blushed. "A cute woman."

And cue said woman turning bright red. "W-W-What?"

"You heard me, I think you're a cute woman, a deadly one, but nonetheless a cute woman that I could date, if you stop kicking me that is."

She blushed while punching his shoulder lightly with her good arm. "B-Baka….you gave me a scare that time."

"You're the one who suddenly told me to come up here without explanation. I thought you wanted to kick my butt or something." he deadpanned.

"No! I want to be romantic."

"Wow, now THAT'S surprising." he joked.

"H-Hey!" She pouted while punching his face lightly. "I can't be girly sometimes!"

"Ow!" he cried covering the spot. "How is it girly to punch me?!"

"Oh relax, that was a love punch." She joked.

"Love punch my ass!"

"Gladly." she gave a light punch to his butt making him glare.

"I didn't mean it literally."

She snickered at this before lightly punching his chest. "Love punch."

"You can st-"

Chu~

And cue a kiss to the cheek from Tatsuki. His eyes widened and looked at her as she moved back with a victory smirk.

"I win again Ichigo." She said. "And got you as a boyfriend, just do me a favor."

"Um...what…." he asked while still in shock.

She moved closer to him and whispered. "When our casts are gone, we have a rematch. But on the bed."

"What?!" he gawked at her with a blush. "T-That's rushing things don't ya think?!"

"Are you chicken?" She smirked.

"No! I'm just-"

"So I guess I'm not 'sexy' enough to get your sword unsheathed? Wow, just wow."

"T-That's not it!" he sputtered embarrassed. "I-It's just, I don't want us to rush things."

"You fought and defeated people and monsters on a regular basis AND went into hell twice." She deadpanned. "Rushing things after all the crap you went though is inevitable right Ichigo?"

He groaned at that while Tatsuki rubbed his groin.

"Besides, I'm eager to see how much stamina you got from all that training." she smirked seeing him jolt. "And since you have no trouble sleeping naked, I know what you're packing."

He turned bright red while his pants gained a tent. "Um….sigh. Fine, but after we heal, I don't want your arm or my leg to break even more."

"Alright." Tatsuki said with a one armed shrug. "But remember, we will be on the bed and I'll be on top."

"Heh, not unless I try." he threw back.

"Is that a challenge strawberry shortcake?"

"That it is plump dragon." Ichigo threw back playfully.

They smirked at the other and just laid their heads against the other. All the while not knowing that Rukia was watching them from above.

'Well….at least they're happy. But mmmm...maybe I should ask them to be the godmother when they conceive a child? It would be fair.' she idly thought in amusement.


	35. Zamorans and Dex-Starr

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Zamorans and Dex-Starr

Series: DC

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in outer space is where we spot a planet that was noticeably pink, or violet, depending on who you ask. There lives the race of the Zamorans, an odd, rigid people, almost militaristic.

On the planet the female aliens were currently sitting in a council room they had set up long ago to go over the recent increase of numbers for their Star Sapphires.

"There has been numerous reported instances of one of our own causing trouble, Carol Ferris, her hate of her partner leaving her is almost overwhelming her love, not to mention she is making all Star Sapphires look bad."

"Agreed, if she lets her hatred fester for too long, she could possibly lose her ring and become...a Red Lantern." Spoke another with a shudder.

"All in favor of bringing her here and stripping her off her ring and disposing of her?"

Several of the blue skinned aliens raised their hands, except for one.

"Sisters, I think this may be a poor decision, one that goes against our own principles." She frowned. "It is normal for there to be problems with a relationship, but to reject her from the corp itself over it?"

"Think about it. If she lets her love falter and break, then it could leave a bad impression on the others." Spoke another.

"But how are we truly promoting the use of love throughout the universe if we do not show it? How is it love to remove one of the Star Sapphires who has one of the closest relationships with a well known Green Lantern when we could simply help her mend her heartache?"

"Sister, you forget that while she may be in love, she commits acts of anger, hate, and violence, she has reportedly become a villain on her home planet, flaunting her power for her own whims, almost never for love! Is that the act of a Star Sapphire? And what if we do help her, we would be sending out a message that any one of our order can do whatever they want and we'll help them in the end, we need to show that actions have consequences!"

"Even so, has any of us even gone up to her to try and talk?"

"We have not, but can we really help her, from what we've heard her love has forsaken her for her immoral actions, is there any love left to be saved?"

"At the very least we should let her know that there are those willing to listen to her. Letting out her anger in a controlled environment is better than letting it run wild."

"Fine, we shall send for her, and give her one chance, but if she betrays our trust or doesn't meet our standards we shall excommunicate her and take her ring."

With that all of them stood up and made their way out of the building, but all unaware of a glow coming from the Star Sapphire central power battery. The battery was a mysterious thing, a source of unimaginable power that they have barely begun to understand fully. Inside though, the entity was currently pondering over what he heard, thanks to the two way method from his power and their rings.

'Are they really giving up on one of our own, I know that I can sense her love through her ring.' thought the Predator who gave a low growl. 'They are starting to sound and act like those Guardians.' The lantern glowed as the entity grumbled. 'What was the point of spreading love and having their power from it if they were so quick to dismiss it?'

As he moved around inside the battery, he started to get an idea. Maybe he should take some action, show his followers a taste of love, nothing serious but maybe a lower form of it?

He closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could through the connection with energy from the battery slipping out and going where the Zamarons were. He had to affect them, but he had to see who was available for him to use his powers on, he had to make sure he didn't pick the wrong person.

Said aliens failed to see the streams, but one of them DID spot something in the atmosphere giving off a red glow.

"Oh no… RED LANTERN!" She yelled making her fellow Zamarons look up with one of them frowning.

"What are they doing here?"

"Who cares, just prepare the defenses, whoever it is show them no mercy!"

Before they could fly off though, the violet streams jumped and hit their rings, making them glow and making the women turn to look in surprise while feeling a huge surge of energy going through their bodies. "W-What is going on?!"

"I don't know, what's happening to our rings?!"

One of them tried to pull hers off, but cried out as more energy went through her. "I-It's too much! My body can't take so much!"

"Damn it, I will not die here!"

They tried to keep it together, but the light became bright and started to scream as it engulfed them, while we zoom up to the glowing red light.

'This isn't the planet I was supposed to be at, where am I?'Thought a small blue car who was wearing a red lantern uniform with a red power ring wrapped around his tail. He looked down at Zamaron and felt irked seeing the color. 'Stupid violet color, it looks stupid...wait, is it coming towards me?'

He saw the light getting closer making him hiss while glowing red and cried out when the light hit him, but the surprising thing was unlike how violet light tended to hurt against the power of rage, this light just momentarily blinded his eyesight.

'Augh, what was that, it's like when I looked right into that small tube that made the red laser! Augh, stupid violet light!' He thought turning away and shaking his head while blinking as the light slowly began to die away while he rubbed his cheek to try and get rid of the spots he was seeing. 'That sucked, ugh, what kind of attack was that….oh no.' He thought as his eyesight began to clear and he saw a large horde of Zamorans heading straight towards him. He let out an angry hiss and crouched with his tail held up. "What you want?" He asked, thanks to the ring, but the translator only giving out a summarized version of what he was saying.

"There he is, the red lantern!"

"I can't believe it's really one of them."

"Yes, but he's...different."

"Stay away!" He hissed again while his natural reaction was thinking these aliens were a threat to him. "Dex-Starr will hurt you if hurt me!"

"Are….are you really a red lantern?"

"Yes! Dex-Starr is me!" He let out as the Zamarons looked confused, surprised, and something else. "Dex-Starr leave, didn't mean to come here."

"What? No!" Cried out one Zamaron, making him hiss, thinking they meant to kill him.

"You won't kill me! Dex-Starr is strong!" he let out before firing a blast into space as a warning while baring his claws and teeth.

"Oh no, no no no, we don't want to hurt you Dex-Starr, not at all." Said one as she held her hands up in a calming gesture.

"You will not trick Dex-Starr!" He let out before he lunged at one making the Zamaron use her ring and form a shield as he clawed at it while spewing out red plasma against it.

"Please calm down, we mean you no harm, honestly!"

"Lies, you all came out here to attack Dex-Starr, first you blind me then this, why else would you all be here?"

"We saw your light and grew curious." spoke another moving over before forming a shield when he tried using plasma on her.

"Dex-Starr will not be killed!"

"We're not trying to kill you, in fact I just want to pet and cuddle you!" Cried one, making him freeze in confusion.

"What? You...cuddle Dex-Starr?"

"Yes, you look so cute, so small and fluffy, I just want to cuddle you!"

Other Zamarons began chiming in too, with the small cat caught off guard and looking at them surprise.

'They don't want to hurt me?' He thought in confusion. 'I…. I haven't been petted for a long time, not since master died.'

"Would...you allow us?" Asked the lead Zamaron who was keeping it together, but was feeling the urge to dote over this creature like her sisters.

"Dex-Starr…..will allow this, but any tricks and he will kill you!" He hissed with his tail raised before lowering it slightly and seemed to calm down a little. 'If they are lying I can easily kill them and then get out of here.'

The aliens smiled with one moving over with her hand held out slowly. She hesitantly placed it on his head before lightly stroking down his back. "So soft~"

Dex-Starr stiffened up feeling the hand, but slowly calmed down since she wasn't trying to be rough. 'It….feels nice? Really nice, maybe...it couldn't hurt to let them continue this?'

"May I touch his fur?" Asked another Zamaron.

"Wait your turn, I am not done yet." Said the one petting him with a frown. She moved her hand across Dex-Starr's head while feeling her normally serious mindset soften the more she pet this animal. She gasped as he began to purr. "He is rumbling now, is he going to explode?!"

"Dex-Starr not explode, Dex-Starr enjoy." Spoke the cat. "Dex-Starr is purring, it means that he likes this, please continue."

"Oh what a relief, I've never encountered a creature like you, I was worried for a moment."

"Dex-Starr, would you like to come down to the planet with us, I'm sure we have much more comfortable places than in the middle of our atmosphere."

"Mmmm, Dex-Starr agrees." He purred in pure bliss as she smiled and carefully took him into her arms before she began to fly back to the surface.

The other Zamarons followed closely behind before landing while the first one sat down on a rock and held the cat with one arm and rubbed his back with the other.

"Mmmmmm, Dex-Starr likes this, he likes this very much~" purred the cat making the woman smile, but one of the others cough.

"Alright, I think someone else deserves a turn."

"No, I just got him!" She shouted, turning her body and him away defensively.

"Then when WILL you be done?" Asked another with annoyance.

"When I get bored of this so…. Maybe never?"

"Enough." Spoke one stepping over. "Hogging him will make things hard for you and us. Now let us have a turn."

"I-but….I wasn't...Dex-Starr, what do you think, do you want me to keep petting you or them?"

"Mmmm, Dex-Starr wants more attention." He purred.

"See, he's saying that he wants us to care for him now so that he gets even more attention, do not act selfish sister!"

"I'm not!" She glared before the other Zamaron reached over and started rubbing under Dex-Starr's chin, making him purr louder. "Stop that!"

"Ooh, Dex-Starr REALLY likes that~"

"Hey, don't forget about us." Spoke another Zamaron as they all moved over to try and rub a part of the cat who smiled while relaxing from all the attention he was getting.

'I could get used to this, this is really nice~'

(Later)

The Zamarons watched Dex-Starr currently running around the ground while chasing a small violet beam one of them was making with their ring and saw him try grabbing it with his paws.

'So cute~' Thought the one making the beam.

"Dex-Starr will defeat you evil dot, he swears by it!' He hissed as he was getting irked when it kept moving, but not too irked.

"Come on, you can catch it Dex-Starr!" Called one with a smile before the beam was moved onto her chest. "Huh? Hey w-"

"Ah ha!" He let out before flying over and crashed into her, making her fall back on the ground with the cat covering the spot with his paw while moving in between the woman's breasts. "Got you!"

"D-Dex-Starr!" She cried out with a blush as he kept pressing his paws against her breasts.

"Sisters!" Spoke one Zamaron looking at the one who moved the dot who chuckled.

"What? I was just playing with him, don't tell me you're getting all flustered." She teased the woman the cat was currently on.

"O-Only because you made him jump on me suddenly!" She cried as she carefully lifted Dex-Starr off of her.

"Hey look Dex-Starr, there's the dot." Spoke one Zamaron making a laser and moved it over on the first Zamaron who made it.

"Yeah, and there's two of them this time!" Called another one with a grin as she made a laser as well.

"And another!"

"And another!"

"Hey wait! Stop that!" She ordered as Dex-Starr turned with his eyes widening.

"Dots...dots….dots…..SO MANY DOTS, GOTTA GET THEM!" He cried before leaping towards the Zamaron who was now covered in dots.

"Wait no stop!" She cried before he full on tackled her to the ground as the others laughed.

"I believe something a few earthlings have said is 'that's karma'." Chuckled one as Dex-Starr tried to catch all the dots on her, but to no avail.

"Dex-Starr will catch dots!" He cried as the Zamaron he was on tried to roll over in an attempt to dissuade him, only for the others to shine the dots on her rear instead. His eyes glinted before he started to paw at them, making the woman gasp with what looked like a blush. "Dex-Starr has cornered you now foul dots!"

"Make sure none of them get away Dex-Starr, they're crafty." chuckled one Zamaron.

"Some of them are really on there, so don't hold back." Snickered another.

"Sisters, stop th-AH!" Yelped the Zamaron Dex-Starr was on as he pawed at the dots as much as he could, with his claws cutting into her clothes. "D-Dex-Starr, please stop that, you shouldn't be touching that area!"

"Dots will not escape Dex-Starr!" He hissed out as he kept batting at her rear, hoping to catch at least one of the dots.

This made the Zamaron blush more before making a violet construct of a hand to carefully pick him off her rear and sighed in relief. "Maybe you could take a break from trying to catch the dots."

"No, Dex-Starr must catch all the dots!"

"Come now, wouldn't you rather take a nap and snuggle?"

"No! Dex-Starr not tired!"

"Oh, and what if I sweeten the deal with some fresh fish?"

"Fish?" He responded, his attention caught.

"Yes, that tasty red one that you seem to enjoy, does that catch your attention?"

"...Dex-Starr may feel a bit sleepy after some fish."

"That's the spirit." Spoke one before she went off flying to get some considering there was a minor area where fish existed on the planet. 'At this rate we might have to consider investing in expanding that area, we're going through fish much faster now.'

"While our sister gets you some fish, what else would you like to play?"

"Well...Dex-Starr always enjoyed yarn."

"Yarn? What is that, is it a type of food?" Asked one in confusion.

"No, yarn is yarn, it's fun." He answered while licking at one of his paws.

"Ok…. um, could you make an image of it for us to see and copy it, we don't have yarn here."

Dex-Starr held his ring up and tried to focus on making a shape as best as he possibly could with the energy. Soon a crude shape of a yarn ball appeared above him.

"Ah, so this yarn is a large ball of rolled together cloth?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok, I can make that easily." Said one with a smile as she concentrated before a large violet ball of yarn appeared. She let it down near Dex-Starr who let out a cry and jumped on it, making it roll with him holding on.

"Yes, yarn!" He cried out happily, unaware that it was starting to unspool the more he played with it. "Dex-Starr loves yarn!"

"Yes, it seems you do." Chuckled one before noticing that with his new strength and ability to fly he was bating the yarn up high, unrolling in on some of them. "Although you may want to watch where it goes."

"Dex-Starr loves yarn!" He cried out, not hearing them. He kept batting it around with the yarn landing around some of the Zamaron's legs or around their waists.

"Um, Dex-Starr, it's getting kind of hard to move around at this rate."

"Yarn! Yarn!" He laughed, still chasing it around as the Zamarons soon found themselves in the middle of a giant yarn web.

"Why did you make that thing endless?!"

"I'm trying to help keep him entertained!"

"Well now we're stuck, this is made out of violet energy, we can't just break free from it!"

"Not if I can help it." Spoke one as she began to make a construct of a blade. She began to cut herself free right as Dex-Starr began to tire himself out.

"Ahhh…. That was fun, tired now." He let out while yawning and rubbed at his face. "Ready for fish now, where is it?"

"Our sister should be coming back any minute with it now." Said the one who made the yarn before she made it disappear, now seeing that he wasn't using it.

"Dex-Starr hungry." He let out in a whine.

"There there, she'll be here soon, we promise, ok?"

"Would you like us to rub your stomach?" Asked one.

"Dex-Starr would like that."

The Zamarons moved over and started rubbing at his belly making him start to purr and give what looked like a smile.

'This is nice, I'm really glad I ended up here.'

"Sisters! I have returned!" Called one who had a large plate of raw fish with her. "Dex-Starr, I have your fish~"

"FISH!" Cried Dex-Starr before flying up to the Zamaron and bit into the fish with eager while climbing on the woman's arm without falling who let him do that. "Yum yum yum, fish fish fish~"

"Someone's quite hungry." She joked.

"Dex-Starr loves fish and it had been too long since he'd had any." He remarked while eating the fish as his tail swished while taking the fish with his paws, letting the Zamaron woman pet his back making him purr.

'Yes, I knew getting him fish would give me some extra time with him~'

The other women were annoyed seeing this with their sister floating down and crowded around while seeing the cat munching on the fish with vigor, but when he picked the bones clean of meat, he dropped it and let out a yawn while stretching out.

"Dex-Starr is sleepy, he is going to nap now."

"If you want to sleep you could do it on my lap." One of them suggested.

"Or you could sleep in my arms, that way you don't have to move." Suggested the one holding him.

"My arms would be just as good." Spoke up another as the cat yawned and started to curl up in the arms.

"Dex-Starr sleep now."

'Noooo!' They all thought except for the one holding him who was looking at the others victoriously.

'Take that sisters.' She thought as she lightly stroked his back as he slept. 'He loves me the most!'

Dex-Starr slowly closed his eyes while getting flashbacks to the time he use to spend with his old owner, which made him miss her, but with all the attention he's been getting it calmed him down and he started sleeping. "Dex-Starr...good...kitty…"

"Well sisters, seems I better go off to my own quarters so he isn't disturbed, later." Smirked the Zamaron who turned before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"As soon as he wakes up, it's my turn."

"Sure, sure, I'll make sure to tell you as soon as he wakes up." 'Not!'

"Don't try anything underhanded sister, or else." Warned another.

"Oh please, what do you think I'm going to do, lock myself in my room forever so I never have to share Dex-Starr with any of you?"

That got her various annoyed looks with two of them moving over with spears.

"We better stand guard, just to make sure you don't oversleep or someone sneaks in."

"Oh please, it's not me sleeping, it's Dex-Starr." She said in annoyance.

"Sister, we WILL stand guard, understand?" Spoke one firmly as the other two warriors held their spear tips near her neck putting her on edge.

'Damn them!' She sighed. "Fine, if you want to be so pushy."

"And we do, now march, we'll make sure that you don't try anything with Dex-Starr!"

She turned and started walking while grumbling in her head. 'Damn clingy bitches, he chose me, so just back off already!'

"I wanted to let him sleep in my arms." Grumbled one of the Zamaron.

"I bet he would be so comfortable to sleep with, like a large fluffy teddy bear."

"I wonder if there are other creatures like him around."

"Maybe we could ask him what species he is and where he's from?"

All of them murmured while the Zamaron holding Dex-Starr reached her quarters and entered while frowning as the other two Zamaron warriors stood outside the door as it shut. 'Damn it, they're trying to force Dex-Starr away from me, well I won't let them!'

She sat down on her bed and carefully laid down on her back while letting Dex-Starr rest on chest with the cat innocently getting comfy against her breasts.

"Mmmm, soft pillows~' He purred happily as she blushed.

'I guess as long as he's comfy and gets enough sleep I can let it pass.' She thought as she shook her head. 'The last thing I want to do is give those guards any reason to take him from me!'

With that she closed her eyes since the purring was making her feel relaxed too.

(Later)

"Ugh, how much longer are they gonna sleep?"

"I don't know, but it's grating on my nerves."

"I swear, five more minutes of this and I'm breaking in there!"

"Easy there, if we go in there all angry, she might try and hog him more."

"Ugh, this sucks, it's been hours though!"

That's when the doors opened and they turned to see their sister walking out holding Dex-Starr who was awake and licking at her cheek since he was sitting on her shoulder.

"Ah, Dex-Starr, you're awake, here, we can take you to the others."

"Dex-Starr have nice sleep." He yawned while rubbing at his face.

"Yes, now come, I can get you some good fish~" Called the one he was on.

"Hold it there." Spoke one of the guards with a frown. "Your turn is well over."

"Hey, I'm just offering Dex-Starr an option, he isn't some belonging we can just pass around, he can do what he wants, right Dex-Starr?"

"Dex-Starr want to play." He said as he nodded his head before jumping off her shoulder.

"Guess he doesn't want fish." Whispered one guard to her with a smirk before they followed the cat who floated away, making the Zamaron frown.

"He's just not hungry at the moment, so shut up!"

"Well after that stunt, you can wait until all the others, including us, get another turn."

"Ugh, damn it, he liked me the most, not you bitches!"

"Only because you got him food."

"Shut up, he loves me for more than that!"

(Later)

We find ourselves back in the council room with the first Zamarons, with the one in the center petting Dex-Starr who was lapping up some water they got for him. "Sisters, I believe you all know why I've called this meeting."

"Does it have to do with the infighting that's been happening over a certain C-A-T?"

"Yes." She nodded while scratching behind Dex-Starr's ear making him purr. "I feel as though we need to make a very troubling decision."

"Yes…. I vote that only we on the council get to be with him!"

"I second that!"

"Yes, that does sound satisfactory, but then we risk a massive uprising and outrage, so that may be a problem."

"I have a suggestion, but...it's something I don't want to think about." Spoke up one hesitantly.

"Speak up, all suggestions are welcome here."

"Well….if all the attention going to Dex-Starr is causing conflict, perhaps...we should let him go."

"BLASPHEMY!"

"TERRIBLE IDEA!"

"BANISH HER FOR SUCH A TERRIBLE IDEA!"

"SHHHH!" Shushed the main Zamaron as Dex-Starr perked his head up. "All of you calm down!"

"What's the matter?" asked the cat.

"Well, our sister has suggested that you leave in order to end the fighting, but that's a terrible idea."

"Eh, not really, Dex-Starr needs to get back to work soon anyway."

"What?!" Spoke up one in shock.

"What do you mean?" Asked another with a gulp.

"Look at Dex-Starr. He Red Lantern, not belong here." He spoke standing up and walked across the table while looking at them. "He need to get to Ysmault eventually, Dex-Starr rely on rage for ring."

"B-But you could be happy here, you could stop being a red lantern!" Cried one in protest.

"Sister, that's not possible." Sighed one of them reluctantly while looking at the red ring. "Once you become a Red Lantern, the ring itself becomes the heart. Trying to remove it by force would...kill him."

"Yep, that's why Dex-Starr should go, it's been fun being here, he might come back for more fish later." He spoke with the Zamarons feeling disappointed, but the lead one stood up and moved over before picking him up and raised him to her face.

"We understand Dex-Starr, and who knows, maybe in the future you can live here without being held back by anger, but know that you are always welcome here no matter what."

"Thank you." He smiled before licking at her face and nuzzled her cheek making her hold him close and feel close to tears. "Dex-Starr will visit when he can."

"T-That would please us greatly, please return soon." She said as a tear slid down her face as he began to float towards an open window. 'Stay strong, stay strong, do not break down in front of him!'

The other Zamarons were trying their hardest to keep it together, but one of them flew up to the cat and hugged him from behind.

"Be safe Dex-Starr, we love you."

He paused before twisting himself and licking her on the nose with a smile. "Dex-Starr likes you as well, goodbye now."

That made her almost breakdown and let him fly away as they watched with one of them sobbing into her arms on the table.

"Dex-Starr, d-don't go!" She silently sobbed.

As this happened, the Predator himself seemed satisfied from the sensation of their connection with love waning, but not breaking. 'This will be a good lesson to them on how much heartbreak can feel, but something tells me it won't last long.'

(Timeskip)

After letting the other Zamarons of what they decided, they were of course shocked and outraged over what happened with many suggesting they leave Zamaron to get Dex-Starr back. This was soon squashed when they were reminded this was Dex-Starr's choice, and to go against it would be saying that they don't respect his choices, thus making him dislike them and never return.

This of course lead to the women feeling empty since they enjoyed the cats presence and felt like he had been a nice addition to their planet, even if he wasn't part of the corp.

"Dex-Starr….I want my kitty back…"

"I miss him…"

Star Sapphire members though were quite confused, especially when they had learned it was a Red Lantern they were so sad about, even if it was a cat. The only one who was mildly happy was Carol Davis who was making a small fortune off bringing cats to the planet from earth to sell to the desperate Zamarons.

Of course it only helped so much with the earth woman trying to see if she could help since the very women who made the corp possible could go into a depression if this kept up, leading to problems for the corp in general and even let Hal know about it who was just as surprised as she was.

"So let me get this straight, they're all depressed...over a red lantern?"

"Yeah, ain't that the darndest thing to learn?" She asked while the two sat on a rock form and looked out from the view. "And over a cat too."

"That is weird, should we talk to them? They're going nuts over a red lantern, that's not normal in any way shape or form."

"This coming from a Green Lantern who's nuts for me?" She joked making Hal shut up and cough.

"Well...that's not EXACTLY the same. I mean with me, you don't have to worry about going into a blind rage. Speaking of which, you really should try and work a little bit on your own, you know, so you don't keep causing trouble when the ring gets too much for you."

"I know I know, but think of it like this. I wound up starting my own business here, and I didn't even really plan it. I just joked with them saying I could get them way better cats for a price, and they accepted. Which is good cause it means any stray cats get a nice home and it helps them feel a bit better." She chuckled with a smile. "You should have seen their faces when I showed them a kitten for the first time, I didn't even know they could act like school girls." She chuckled as she shook her head.

"Well still, we have to figure out what made them go nuts for a red lantern, we're just lucky this one was a cat and not one of the more powerful and dangerous ones."

"Yeah, but-" She was cut off when she looked up and went wide eyed. "Look out!" Before pushing Hal down as the rock they were just on blew apart from a yellow beam.

"What the hell, Sinestro corps?! What are they doing here?!"

"I don't know, but they brought friends." Frowned Carol looking up to see numerous yellow dots moving towards Zamaron. "Looks like we got ourselves an invasion, try to keep up." She teased before flying up.

"Right." He said with a nod as he followed her up to meet the force head on as others across the planet began to notice the yellow lights as well.

"Sisters! An invasion!" Spoke the lead Zamaron with a frown. "We must stop them at once."

"Right, let us kill them, for Zamaron!"

All of them took flight with both corps fighting back with the best of their abilities, the one leading them being Arkillo.

"KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL!" He roared as he tried to impale the lead Zamaron.

"You have some nerve!" She growled forming a spear and blocking his construct and held her ground. "Invading our home planet like this and expecting it would be easy. Where's Sinestro? Letting his pawns do all the dirty work for him?"

"Explaining it to a dead woman is pointless." He growled pushing harder while Hal and Carol blasted at any Sinestro Corp members that tried ganging up on them. "Just get ready to die!"

"Like hell I will, I will not be bested by a coward!"

As the corps battled, a blue light could be seen making some of the Sinestro Corp members growl.

"It's him again!"

"Damn it! I knew we should have made sure he was dead!"

Hal turned and saw the blue light was belonging to Saint Walker who looked a little banged up. "Saint Walker, what happened to you, did they attack you as well?"

"Yes, they were trying to attack the other Blue Lanterns, but we managed to push them back, for the most part." He replied before forming a shield to block a blast while Carol blasted the yellow ring user away. "I followed them to see if I could try and warn the Star Sapphires, but it seems I was too slow."

"Wait, so they attacked the blue lanterns, failed then decided to attack here? Are they idiots?" Asked one Zamoran with a frown. "Do they think we are weaker than the blue lanterns, that they can attack us with the remains of a previous attack force and hope to succeed?!"

"Well it IS Arkillo leading them." Jabbed Carol who sent a barrage of diamonds at one member while Hal sent several flying using a catapult. "He's not exactly the brightest lantern of the bunch if you get what I mean."

"Kill them all men! If you can't kill one Star Sapphire I'll rip your head off myself!"

"Yes sir!"

"Ha, if you think you can kill us then you really are idiots, now die!" Cried one Zamaron.

As this went on, some of the Zamarons near the surface were starting to get pinned down since various Sinestro Corp members were firing down at them without hesitation.

"Damn it, we can't keep this up much longer!" Cried one as she and the others created a shield around themselves.

"We need to separate them." Spoke another who gritted her teeth and focused as best as she could to keep the shield up with a few of the yellow uniformed aliens moving down and tried pounding on it with their bare hands, or made large claw constructs to hit it.

"Come on, once we beat them we can have some fun, Zamarons are a rare delicacy~" He cried lecherously.

"Come on girls, we just wanna play!" Called one with a laugh making them glare.

"You lecherous bastards won't win!"

"Yeah, screw you!" Called another as the shield began to crack. "Sisters, we need to use all the love we can feel!"

"I know, but….I can't help but miss him!"

"We all do! But we-" She was cut off as the shield shattered and they found themselves flying back and pinned against a large rock with yellow shackles forming on their limbs.

"Ha ha hah, yes, time to have some fun!" Laughed one of them with a grin.

"No, don't you dare touch us!"

The women tried to struggle as the aliens moved towards them while leering over their bodies.

"No, help, anyone, HELP!"

"Let them go!" Cried a new voice before a red blur smacked into the yellow lanterns. They flew back with one of them crying out in pain as he felt blood gush out from his neck.

"Wait… is that...Dex-Starr?" Asked one hopefully.

"BURN!" Roared out the red blur before red plasma was spewed out and hit one of the Sinestro Corp members in the face, blinding him and making him scream in pain.

"The hell?" Spoke one as the aliens saw it was Dex-Starr floating there and was looking livid while growling at them.

"ALL OF YOU BURN!" He yelled before letting out another blast of plasma. The lanterns cried out in pain as they began to retreat, making the bonds holding the Zamaron's break. "Damn bastards, no one hurts them."

"DEX-STARR!" Cried out the Zamaron's as they raced towards him and pulled him into a hug before he could react. "We missed you so much!"

He squirmed a little at the grip while in between all of them, but relaxed as they lightly rubbed his head. "Dex-Starr missed you too."

"Your timing couldn't be better Dex-Starr, we're under attack from the yellow lanterns!"

"Dex-Starr knows, he flew here after feeling lots of anger. Flew over and became angry when seeing you were in trouble."

"Yeah, now we'll be more powerful now that our love is here." Said one as their rings began to glow.

"It's time to make it clear for all our sisters." Spoke one before flying straight up to where the huge number of corp members were and inhaled. "SISTERS! DEX-STARR HAS RETURNED!"

"Wait, what?" Said the lead one in surprise. 'Is she telling the truth?!'

Hearing this made the Zamarons be confused, but when said cat flew up and started blasting at Sinestro Corp members with his tail they started to brighten up.

"Dex-Starr!"

"He's here?!"

"YEEEESSSS!"

The leader smirked and narrowed her eyes at Arkillo. "Your time invading our home is done with, now that my sisters are back to their normal selves."

"What are you blabbering-" He was cut off as her ring glowed brighter before she let out a yell and shoved him back before forming a large crystal and slammed it into him, sending him flying back with the other Zamarons feeling rejuvenated and started fighting back harder than before. "W-What the hell? How did they get so strong?!"

"Now that's what I call convenient." Spoke Carol as the Zamarons began to push the Sinestro Corp members back while firing out a swarm of hearts that dug into the skin of another. "I guess they got their red lantern back now, huh?"

"Let's just hope it's not one of those relationships that seems good at first but then turns south." He remarked before sending some flying back using an iron ball before the Sinestro Corp started to retreat and fly away. "So… should we go check out this Dex-Starr?"

"Nah, something tells me we won't be able to get close."

Hal looked at her confused before Arkillo roared out with his ring blazing.

"Get back here you cowards!" He roared out, only to cry out and spit out blood when he felt something pierce his stomach and looked to see it was a violet lance head courtesy of the leader.

"Then go join them." She spoke before firing a blast that propelled him away as he cried out. "Now then… Dex-Starr, you came back! Please, let me hold you and pet you!"

Said cat couldn't hear her as the other Zamarons were crowding around him and trying to pet him all over. "Too crowded, Dex-Starr needs space!"

"Sorry, but we all just missed you so much!"

"We thought we'd never get to see you again."

"We're so glad your back, we started breeding fish for you!"

"Fish? Yay!" He cheered with a grin. "Fish fish fish!"

"Hal, is that truly a red lantern?"

"Well lets see, red ring, red outfit, and can shoot red plasma. I guess." Replied Hal sarcastically as Saint Walker rubbed his chin.

"I ask merely because this creature seems to be giving off less rage than so many others." He said as he began to get an idea. "In fact, I can barely register any hate from him at all."

"He wouldn't have hate without getting the ring." Remarked Hal as the leader Zamaron tried to push through the crowd.

"Move aside! I want to pet him too!"

"Wait your turn, we saw him first!"

"Yeah, back off!"

"I am your leader! I order you to hand him over right now!"

"NO! Last time you had him he left!"

"Because he chose to!"

"Sure, whatever you say, but you still had him last so you get to be with him last!"

She fumed with Saint Walker tapping her shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am, but how do you know this red lantern so well if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, well he showed up a few months ago and we welcomed him and he's been a little sweetheart ever since." She said with a sigh.

"So he's been rather respectful to you all and doesn't seem hostile when interacting with you all either?"

"Nope, in fact when you scratch behind his ears he's taffy in your hands." She chuckled with a smile.

Saint Walker was surprised before seeing the woman look down with sadness.

"But we had to let him go, Zamaron isn't his home because he's a Red Lantern."

"Well, perhaps I can be of assistance." He offered. "But I'd like to let the others know at once along with this Dex-Starr."

"Huh? What do you mean by help?" She asked in confusion.

"With the power of hope, I might be able to help him, but I need to get their attention before explaining."

"...ok, I'll get his attention, but this better not be a trick." She warned before clearing her throat. "Sisters! Make a path!"

"We already told you to wait your turn, no exceptions!"

"Not for me, for him!" She pointed at Saint Walker. "He says he might be able to help."

"Help? Help with what, we're all fine."

"I wish to see this 'Dex-Starr' you are currently crowding around." He clarified.

"Why, is something wrong with him?" Asked one nervously as they began to part for him.

"I merely want to speak to him."

"...Fine, just for a bit though, we have a lot of time to make up for."

He walked over to Dex-Starr who looked at him and let out a hiss.

"Calm yourself red lantern, I mean you no ill will." He spoke with his hands up. "I merely wanted to ask you something. Are you happy right now?"

"Dex-Starr is happy right now, why?"

"Then you would have no problem staying amongst these women, right?"

"Yes, but Dex-Starr can't, he needs red lantern energy."

"Well, I could fix that for you if you want." He smiled with the cat tilting his head. "I could use the power of hope and safely remove it from you, without any harm coming to you."

"And then what, I lose all my power, the ability to communicate?"

"Well, after seeing all the hope that you've given everyone here I think you might make an excellent blue lantern."

"Blue lantern?" He asked in surprise as Saint Walker held his hand out.

"Even if you do not wish that, I am still willing to remove the ring if you want, I leave the option entirely up to you."

"...Dex-Starr… thinks that he will take up your offer on removing the ring, without it I can stay here permanently."

"Then I shall do my best." Saint Walker's hand glowed blue as he carefully grabbed the red ring with Dex-Starr feeling a tingling sensation and hissed as it was slowly moved off making his suit start to shimmer and fade away as it was removed completely and felt tired due to the loss of power.

"Whoa, I got you Dex-Starr, hold still!" Called the lead as she quickly caught him in her arms. "He's...he's here for good now, isn't he?"

Before Saint Walker could answer, a violet light came whizzing over to them and came down near Dex-Starr, revealing it to be a Star Sapphire ring, catching them off guard.

"Dex-Starr of Earth, you have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires." It spoke before sliding onto his tail.

"Huh, I was under the impression you were male, my apologies Dex-Starr." Saint Walker said as a violent uniform formed on the cat.

"Dex-Starr IS male." He frowned.

"Really? Apologies, it's just...well I meant no disrespect, I was merely assuming due to the fact the Star Sapphires comprise only of females, once more sorry."

"Trust us, we're just as confused as you." The lead Zamaron said as she looked down at the cat in amazement.

"Dex-Starr feels...good." He said as he looked himself over in amazement. "I feel...content? Not as angry...it feels nice."

"Then I wish you best wishes for the rest of your days. To you and your friends. As is the saying of the blue lanterns, all will be well." Smiled Saint Walker before floating up and made his way back to his own planet.

"Did...did a male cat just become a Star Sapphire?" Aske Carol in shock.

"Yeah… I guess you have a new teammate, huh?" Remarked Hal just as surprised before the lead Zamaron let out a cheer and held Dex-Starr up.

"DEX-STARR IS HERE FOR GOOD!"

"YES!"

"WHOOO-HOOOO!"

Said cat smiled before finding himself nuzzled by the leader making him lick her cheek. "Dex-Starr home."


	36. Frida, Zoe, and Manny

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Frida, Zoe, and Manny

Series: El Tigre

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've had it!" seventeen year old Frida shouted walking through the Halls of Miracle city high school. She wore a white belly top, blue short shorts, grey combat boots, and her signature red goggles. Her hair had grown to where it blanketed her back. "I've had it up to this point and I'm not gonna take it from that _bruja_ anymore!"

"Woah there Frida, what are you talking about?" asked seventeen year old Manny who had a leather black jacket with some tassels on the sleeves with his El Tigre belt having some studs in the strap while he had some peach fuzz over his lip with a lean physique and had blue jeans with a black shirt under the jacket that had a large 'T' on the center colored green. Finally on his feet were the bronze boots he inherited from his father after be officially retired from hero work.

"Two words, Zoe Aves!" she yelled while punching a locker with her fist, making a dent while huffing in anger while Manny sighed.

"Alright, I'll bite, what happened this time?"

"After gym class I went to shower, she put Icy Hot in my Bra and patties." Frida said. "Not only did I have to take another shower but now I have to go through school without anything under my clothes."

Manny looked at her with a blush and glanced over her body before giving a smile. "Is that a bad thing?" he questioned with a shrug.

Frida frowned and lightly slapped his arm. "I'm being for real here. I might actually like going commando every now and again, but it just pisses me off that ZOE is the reason I had to! Willingly choosing to go like that and doing it because of a stupid prank someone else did is completely different. What is her problem with me? She's been making my life a living hell since pre-school, but I haven't even done anything to her to deserve it!"

"That you know of." Manny said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned putting her arms on her hips.

"Well...we both know how you can kinda...get into a lot of trouble, right? I mean, we became friends after we got put into detention together. Maybe you did something back then that upset her and just didn't realize it." Manny explained.

"Are you kidding? No way!" she crossed her arms. "I'm pretty sure if I did something, I'd remember it. Besides what could I have done that made her hold a grudge for so long?"

"Have you ever tried, oh I don't know, ASKING her?" Manny remarked like it was obvious.

"Are you loco Manny? Trying to talk to that girl would be like you trying to go full fledge hero, or villain."

"Would it make you feel better if your big strong boyfriend accompanied you?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist with a smile.

"Hey, you're talking to Frida Suarez, the next big star this cities gonna hear." she pouted crossing her arms making him chuckle.

"It's like ripping off a band-aid Frida, just do it and get it over with. Look there she is now." Manny pointed over to Zoe Avez walking to her locker.

Said girl, same age as the other two, had her hair grown out past her neck while wearing a leather short shirt that showed off her chest with a pair of purple shorts, purple stockings and knee high leather boots with a short black vest over the shirt.

"Just go ask her and find out what the problem is."

"Nuh uh, I don't wanna." she shook her head with her arms crossed and her back turned to the girl.

"Okay guess we gotta do this the hat way then." He said before grabbing her, throwing her over his shoulder, and carried her off.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down! Manny!" she spoke flailing her limbs.

"Hey Zoe." Manny said walking up to her.

She turned to him and smiled. "_Hola _Manny." before noticing Frida's legs and frowned. "Frida."

"Avez." she threw back without looking at the girl.

Manny rolled his eyes and set Frida on the ground. "Frida here has something she wants to ask you, right Frida?" he spoke holding her by her shoulders before the blue haired girl let out a hiss at Zoe.

"Finally decided to ask me for fashion advice Suarez?"

"Tch, as if! I mean look at you, you still wear so much black I'm surprised you haven't started writing dark and boring poetry that no one wants to hear." Frida countered.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't need red goggles that make my hair stick out like more of an eyesore than it already is. Frankly, you should consider letting your natural color show." Zoe smirked.

"This IS natural!"

"Oh, really? So sorry to hear." chuckled Zoe making Frida growl.

"Why you little-" Frida was cut off when Manny pulled her back a little.

"Frida, this isn't helping. Just ask her and we can go." Manny said to her.

"But she-ugh! Fine." Fida huffed. Manny let go and she took a deep breath. "What the heck is your problem with me? What did I ever do to you to make pick on me!?"

Zoe looked at the girl silent and gripped her hands. "Are you trying to joke with me? Are you FUCKING joking with me?"

"Joking about what? What are talking about!?"

"You really don't know?" Zoe said in surprise before narrowing her eyes. "You stole my best friend, that's what you did!" she yelled in her face, making Frida and Manny real back.

"What? When? Who?" asked Frida who was lost.

"Back in preschool Manny was MY best friend. We did everything together, then when we started kindergarten you came along and sunk your hooks into him. It was like he forgot all about me. Since then I haven't had any friends and it's all your fault!" Zoe yelled and pushed Frida back.

"Hey! Don't blame me over your crappy life!" she threw back pushing Zoe back making the girl narrow her eyes.

"Uh, girls?" spoke up Manny before Zoe tackled Frida and saw the two start fighting on the floor. "Girls stop!"

Frida yelped as Zoe pulled her hair with one hand before Frida countered by biting Zoe's other hand.

"Ow! You blue haired bimbo!" the goth looking girl started to punch at Frida's cheek before Frida reached up and slapped her face where her hair covered an eye.

"Girls! GIRLS!" Manny called out, but groaned when they wouldn't listen. He then reached for his belt and transformed before letting out a powerful roar that made them shield their faces and their hair whip in the air. "Enough! Both of you, stop right now!"

They both let go of each other before standing up and looked away from each other in a huff. Although they were both a little more red in the face from the roar.

"Look, arguing and fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere." he spoke before transforming back. "Can we just talk like normal, civilized young adults?"

"...Fine." Frida replied

"I guess so." Zoe added.

"Great." Manny sighed, happy they were making progress. "Alright, now that we have an idea on what started all this, we can figure out a solution, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Frida groaned. "But if you think about it this is kinda your fault too Manny, why didn't you ever tell me you and Avez were friends?"

"Oh well...I mean she was super cute, I just figured that she had a ton of friends and she wouldn't miss me if you and I started hanging out." Manny replied rubbing the back of his head with Zoe looking hurt and looked down at the floor.

"Well you were wrong, so wrong." she muttered clenching her hand. "I missed you every day. You left me alone without a friend in the world. After that I couldn't muster up the courage to make friends with anyone because I was afraid they would leave me too."

Manny looked at her with guilt while Frida was surprised, but didn't show it.

"Every day I saw you with _her_ I cried a little. I started to hate her very guts and that's when I knew if I wanted you back I had to get rid of Frida. So I started picking on her hoping it would make her leave our school or at the very least leave our class."

"Ha! Like that'd ever happen." remarked Frida with crossed arms hiding the guilt she felt inside.

"See? She's nothing but an arrogant wannabe rockstar who was a pain back then and she's a pain right now, she doesn't deserve you."

"Hey!" Frida shouted.

"Okay, let's all settle down." Manny said. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"The only thing that would work out is if she goes jumping in the volcano." remarked Zoe while glaring at Frida who returned it.

"I'd like to see you try and make me."

"Ugh! Come on you two there must be some way we can all bury the hatchet." Manny spoke.

"Hhhmm." Zoe thought and tapped her chin. "There might be, but first let me ask you, are the rumors that you two have been sleeping together true?"

That made the two blush and look away.

"T-That's none of your business." Frida stated.

"Yes they are."

"Manny?!"

"What no? Half the school knows, Even if they think it's just a rumor. Plus I want the fighting to end."

"But how is that gonna stop it?"

"Threeway." Zoe said bluntly.

"...what?!" spoke Frida with wide eyes while Manny gawked.

"If I can't have Manny. I at least want to sleep with him, if only for one time."

Manny closed his mouth while Frida looked livid. "W...Woah."

"You think it over, meet me after school when you decide." she spoke standing up and walked away from the two.

"I... cannot... believe her!" Frida screeched out. "Asking to just get it on with the two of us like that!? I should have...have….gah! I'm so angry I don't know what I should have done!"

"Wow, I can't believe she suggested that." muttered Manny, his rational side slipping away while briefly imagining the three of them in the bedroom, slowly taking their clothes off and-

"Manny! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" he asked shaking his head. "What'd you say?"

"You were thinking about it, weren't you?" Frida accused.

"I'm a guy Frida, you can't expect me to at least not think about something as hot as two incredibly hot girls, in the same bed, stripping each other." at this point he started trailing off.

"Manny!" she yelled snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Focus."

"Right, focus." He said snapping back to reality. "Got it. So what are we going to do?"

"Duh, we're gonna say no way hosay and go on like normal."

"You mean with Zoe pulling pranks on you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are we just gonna forget what she told us too? She blames you for taking me away from her."

"And who's fault is that?" Frida said poking him in the chest.

"Mine, I know I know." he sighed. "But if we just let things go like this then nothing's changed or gotten better, if anything it might get worse since Zoe now knows you've been clueless this whole time and could use more worse pranks. You really want to open your locker one day and have scorpions or rattlesnakes come pouring out on top of you?"

"...no."

"We know what it will take now and it's only one time and you'll never have to worry about her pranking you again." Manny stated.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "And you'd get to say you got to get down and dirty with two girls at the same time, right?"

"Eh...maybe a little." Manny shrugged. "But if you think about it, it'd be a new thing for you too. I mean what about that one time you said you've always wondered what another girl's lips taste like?"

"That was when. I was fifteen."

"That just means it's too late to take it back now." he remarked making her roll her eyes. "I'm not making you accept it, but even you have to admit it'd be nice if it meant you and her could be on better terms than you are now. Please Frida?" He asked making his voice sound more gruff and smiled knowing how it made her feel.

"Oh no, no no no." she shook her head and turned her back to him. "You ain't gonna get me with that tone, not this time."

"You think so?" He spoke keeping up the tone. "Come on Frida, for me?"

She gulped and kept her face away from him. "Nope, not gonna change my mind."

"Just... one...time." he whispered in her ear making her shudder.

"Uuuuugh! Okay fine!" She caved. "God I hate when you use your macho voice on me."

"What can I say, it's a lady killer." he said on his normal voice.

"Fine, but ONE time, that's it, got it?"

"Got it." he replied.

(Later)

After school Zoe waited outside for Manny and Frida. She was leaning against her own purple and black colored motorcycle she got at sixteen while chewing some gum and checking the time. "Where are they?"

"Hey Zoe!" she heard Manny call making her look back to the entrance to see him and a reluctant Frida walking out. "We came to a decision."

"And?"

"Ugh….we're in." Frida stated. "But only if it gets you to leave me alone."

"Perfect." she smirked. "We can go do it at your house then. Also I have a few condition. 1. We get to use 'toys', 2: We do it my way, and 3. We do it raw."

"Woah there, hold up." spoke Manny. "The first two are reasonable, but the last? Even we don't do it raw when we go at it."

"Yeah, my _papi _already doesn't like it already with us dating, but he'd LOSE it if I got a bun in the oven."

"Who says it has to be you?" Zoe spoke with a smirk to them before grabbing her helmet. As she suspected the two looked confused as she hopped on. "See you in an hour." she said starting her bike and drove off.

"Manny?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Frida questioned with a cringe.

"I'm pretty sure it is, now come on." he spoke before changing into El Tigre, picked her up and started to head on to Frida's house.

"Okay that was…." Frida trailed off.

"Was what? Weird, ominous, foreboding? Take your pick."

"All of the above." She replied. "It almost sounded like...like she WANTS to get pregnant."

"Or maybe she wants to feel a real dick instead of a toy. I mean even when we use condoms it's not like it hasn't crossed my mind on how good it must feel." Manny remarked with a smug look.

"Hey, the day we go raw is the day we don't have to worry about my dad coming after you if I get a baby. You really wanna push your luck with him as is?" Frida raised an eyebrow. "But think about it. She's seventeen and in the prime of her life, why would she want to ruin that with a kid?"

"Maybe you're just thinking about it too much. After all the times we've gone at it, there's no way I can't pull out in time."

"Maybe, but it still seems suspicious to me." she frowned before they reached her house where they got everything ready.

Frida's family wouldn't be back until at least later in the afternoon so they wouldn't be bothered for a good while.

As she said Zoe arrived on her bike an hour later and took off the helmet. She looked at the house as she grabbed a bag from the rack on the back of the bike and slowly walked towards her before hearing dogs bark as two dogs came running over, but stopped due to their leashes. "Oh look Frida's cousins."

The dogs growled as Zoe walked by and lightly patted them on the snout making them try and snap at her, but she got her hand away in time making her chuckle in amusement. "Dumb dogs."

She knocked on the front door and waited with a hand on her hip before it opened up by Manny.

"Hey Zoe, glad you could make it." Manny called out. "Come on in."

"Gladly." she smiled walking in while giving his face a slow rub and looked around at the house. "So, which room are we going to get down and dirty in?"

"Actually before we get started, Frida suggested we have a snack first."

"I guess I could eat." she shrugged before Manny lead her to the dining area. There afrida sat at the table where a plate of finger sandwiches was placed. "Frida."

"Avez." Frida responded back with a frown as Zoe approached the table and grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a bite "For the record, I'm only doing this because Manny talked me into it."

"I know, and seeing you be so annoyed makes this sandwich taste all the more better." Zoe smiled.

"About what you said earlier, before riding off, it's funny, but it almost sounded like you want Manny to knock you up."

"Not this again Frida." Manny sighed.

"Almost?" Zoe raised an eyebrow before taking another sandwich. "I thought I was rather clear on my intentions."

"Wait...what?!" Manny gawked while Frida blinked in surprise. "You...you mean you…"

"That's right big boy." Zoe said playfully.

"But...but why would you….I mean…. aren't you concerned about you future? A kid will just slow you down." Manny wondered.

"Trust me, I'm not the kind of girl who'd let a kid slow me down. I've had plenty of time to think about it."

"Wait, you've been thinking on getting knocked up?" asked Frida in disbelief.

"Ever since you and Manny started dating. It's painfully obvious you're not the mothering type. It's written all over you."

"What?!" she glared with Manny quickly putting a hand on her shoulder. "Why you, I oughta-"

"Easy there Frida, easy." Manny said.

"Oh don't worry, you two don't have to help raise it if you don't want to." Zoe waved off. "You two don't even have to worry about naming it, or giving me any money, I can take care of that and everything else."

"Okay but….why exactly?" Frida questioned still not understanding her reasoning.

"Simple, if I can't have Manny. Then I want the next best thing." she explained while crossing her arms. "Getting the chance to raise his son, or daughter, will be enough for me since you two are a thing. And let's face it, unlike your skinny ass I obviously have the hips for it."

Manny glanced down at the table and blushed with Frida glaring.

"Hey, you saying my hips aren't good enough?"

"Well if they aren't...well I'm sure you know what Cesarean means right?"

"Uh... should I?" she asked lost making Zoe sigh.

"It's a C-Section, you know? When a woman can't get the baby out through normal means and the doctor has to cut her open to get it out."

"No, they don't do that...do they?" She looked to Manny.

"Uh...well...actually…" he trailed off with Frida looking shocked and a little green.

"What?! That's crazy!"

"No, it's called logic." deadpanned Zoe while eating another sandwich. "If they don't do that, then the baby ends up suffocating and dying. And with your skinny ass all your children are bound to be Cesareans."

"T-That's a lie! Come on Manny, tell me the truth, my ass is NOT skinny, right?" asked Frida standing up and turned her ass to him making him blush.

"Well...I mean... there's nothing bad about it. It's actually really cute."

"And tiny." Zoe chimed in with a giggle making Frida turn red. "Face it Frida, you may have the cute skinny girl look, but I have the kinda body that's fit for motherhood."

"Ok, now I know you're just trying to annoy me!"

"Okay, let's just calm down." Said Manny. "Maybe we should get started before you kill each other."

"Works for me, I've actually been waiting to see if you'd make the first move and tear my clothes off as soon as I got here." teased Zoe. "Or better yet shred them with your claws."

Manny gulped hearing that since that's something he actually did with Frida one time, leading to them almost getting caught. "Heh, didn't think you were into that."

"You'd be surprised just how hot I can make things." she said grabbing her bag. "Now then, where are we doing this? Your room, or your parents room?"

"Are you loco?! Me and Manny only once ever did it in their room, and do you know how much time we had to get it all cleaned up before they got home? A whole weekend! Three of us doing it there would be like sending a tape of us doing it to my dad! We're doing it in my sister's room. They're off at college so we'll have all the time in the world to cover our tracks."

"Sounds good to me." Zoe said before the three headed off to the room.

Inside they found various items of police paraphernalia, trophies, and even a few motivational posters. Yet oddly there was only one bed.

"Wait, your sisters shared a bed?" asked Zoe while putting her bag down next to it.

"Yeah, they share almost everything, even a brain." Frida quipped. "But they aren't gay, or incestuous. So mom and dad let them share a bed."

"Shame, that would have been hot." Zoe whispered before she started take off her top. "Ok so let me ask, what have you to done?"

"Well other than usual fucking, we've done some foreplay, anal, and even did a little teasing in class to spice things up." Manny counted before getting an eyeful of Zoe's ample C-cups.

"I see." Zoe said before noticing a few pairs of handcuff on a nearby desk before walking over and grabbed them. "Ever tried with these?"

"No way. Last time I played with handcuffs I couldn't go to the bathroom without it being awkward for three days." spoke Frida with a shudder before seeing Zoe smile. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." she grinned. "Strip down, I wanna see how these fit, ooh or better yet. Why don't we let Manny do it."

"Heh, well it HAS been a while." he admitted while taking his clothes off.

One look at his abs made Zoe swoon. She smiled and looked at them over before he walked up behind Frida and started to slowly lift her shirt up and exposed her red bra.

"Relax, it'll be ok." Manny whispered while tossing Frida's shirt to the side.

"Who said I was worried?" she questioned almost looking a little offended.

"Well this IS gonna be our first threeway." he said looking at her lovingly.

"With Zoe." remarked Frida back bluntly.

Said girl didn't like the way he was looking at her and frowned. "You know what, I think we should speed this up. Manny, show me what you can do with those claws."

"Oh, you mean like this?" he turned into El Tigre, brought out his claws, swiped at frida slicing her clothes off.

Frida yelped as she was sent flying back on the bed from the swip, but without a single scratch on her skin. "Hey!"

"Oh relax, you have more." waved off Zoe before picking up the handcuffs and put one around Frida's wrist and the other on the bedpost. "Try not to tug on it too hard or it'll dig into your wrist."

"Gee, it's almost like I've worn handcuffs." remarked Frida sarcastically before seeing Zoe sauntered up to Manny. "Hey, what are you-" she stopped talking when she saw Zoe press her body up against Manny's.

"Say Manny, do you and Frida french each other?"

"Does a cactus have spines?" he smiled.

"Good to know." she grinned before grabbing his cheeks and slammed her lips against his in heated passion and rubbed her leg against his hip.

He smiled and kissed back with a hum while trailing his hands around her body.

Even though she hated Zoe's guts Frida couldn't look away from the two making out. She gulped and focused on Manny feeling Zoe up and tried to give the handcuff a tug. Unfortunately since they were her sisters they held strong.

Zoe herself didn't wait and started to lick at Manny's lip for entrance which he happily obliged and opened up. She snaked her tongue in and started to taste Manny's with a moan.

After another minute the two separated for air.

"So worth it." Zoe sighed. "You have no idea how much I've dreamt of that."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Manny said. He reached down to give her ass a light slap making her jump and giggle.

"Oh you."

"Hello, forgetting someone?" Frida called out. "Naked girl handcuffed to the bed here."

"Oh, sorry Frida, got distracted." spoke Manny with a chuckle as he was about to walk over before Zoe stopped him.

"Not so fast. Remember, we do this my way, and I say neither of you can touch each other until I say so."

"Oh come on!" Frida whined. "What are you, a sadist!?"

"Of course, why do you think I wear black?" smirked Zoe evilly before sitting down to take her boots off. "Manny darling, there's something I bought in my bag for this, could you fetch it please?"

"Darling? Frida repeated.

"Sure thing." he replied before going over to the bag. The moment he opened it he reeled back before pulling out a purple strapon with black straps. "Uh, you mean this?"

Frida gawked at the sight of the toy. "Holy guacamole!"

"Yup, I wanted to make sure to come prepared." She said taking off her shorts. "It's only twelve inches."

"That's huge!" Frida shouted.

"You're a tough girl right? I'm sure you can handle it."

"It's bigger than Manny!"

Said young man looked a little insecure as Zoe took the toy. "It's not that big." muttered Manny.

"Manny you sit down at the desk and try not to blow too soon." ordered Zoe as she started to slip the toy around her waist and walked up to the bed.

Manny slipped off his pants and underwear and sat down in the desk chair. His dick was already halfway hard which Zoe spotted.

"Enjoy the show Manny." Zoe giggled.

"U-Uh timeout!" spoke Frida with a gulp and closed her legs. "Uh I think I heard someone at the front door, I better go check."

"Oh is someone scared?" Zoe teased crawling on the bed. "The big bad macho Frida Suarez getting nervous over a little toy. You could always use your mouth to lube it up first. Just imagine it's a big tasty _churro_."

"Churros aren't purple." muttered Frida before seeing it raised in front of her face.

"Come on Frida, I'm waiting."

"Ok ok! I'm doing it." she grumbled before sticking her tongue out and moved it around the tip in s circular motion.

Zoe looked boredly at Frida. "Really? Is that all? Looks like little miss tough girl can't take a rubber dick. Are you sure you and Manny really fucked?"

"Of course we fucked, tons." she frowned before glaring down at the phallus, opened her mouth and moved her mouth over the tip, and bobbed her head over the shaft.

"That's it, show me what you do with Manny's dick in your mouth." Zoe spoke and looked back to Manny. She smiled at the look on his face. "Get a nice long look Manny." she then put a hand on Frida's head and thrust into the blue haired girls mouth.

Frida gagged at first, but closed her eyes tried to relax her throat and envision it was Manny's dick she was sucking.

"Well well, nice job." Zoe remarked. "Make sure it's lubed up all over."

'Dang this is hot.' Manny thought. He felt his dick getting harder and couldn't turn away if he tried.

"Okay I think that's enough." Zoe said pulling the toy out of Frida's mouth. She moved down and made Frida spread her legs and spread Frida's folds with her fingers. "Hopefully Manny loosened you up or this is gonna sting." Zoe then lined up the toy with Frida's pussy.

"Please, I can ta-AYE CHIHUAHUA!" Frida shrieked at the sudden thrust.

"Yes, you are a bitch." teased Zoe with a smirk while Frida gritted her teeth.

"Up... yours!" grunted Frida.

"Are you okay." Manny asked.

"It's...big!" she let out while curling her toes. "But I can….handle it."

"Good, just try not to break until I'm done." smirked Zoe before pulling the toy back and slammed back inside making Frida groan. She then leaned in and whispered to Frida, "Consider this payback for stealing my best and only friend and ruining my life you blue haired _puta._"

Frida groaned and tried glaring, but let out a gasp followed by a moan as Zoe pulled back and slammed it back inside.

"That's right Frida, moan for me." she whispered pushing deeper into Frida's cunt with each thrust. "Moan like the little blue haired slut you really are." she then looked down to Frida's breasts and groped them. "Not a bad size, but mine are bigger. You really are a toothpick of a girl. Birthing a child naturally might even kill you."

"S-Shut up." groaned Frida who let out a moan. "Baby crazy much?"

"Damn straight I am." Zoe admitted. "I'm not gonna let this chance go, I just like rubbing it in your face that I am going the mother of Manny's first born and not YOU."

Frida tried glaring at her as the girl kept thrusting with the pleasure and her temper distracting her before she said this. "T-To hell with that! I'll get knocked up before you!"

Zoe glared before speeding up her thrusts causing Frida to yelp in surprise. "Don't try to bluff me, if you're so scared of doing it raw because of your dad finding out, you'd be way behind even if you tried. I'll make sure Manny floods me to guarantee I have his baby, you can do that AFTERWARDS. Just look at him." Zoe spoke before both girls looked to Manny who was already stroking himself. "His dick is already nice and hard from me fucking you, imagine how harder he'll be when he puts that big sausage in me. And the more he stimulates it the more pressure builds up and once that pressure is released...well you remember our little volcano experiment."

"I-I know how it works!" moaned Frida as her hips bucked in time with the thrusts. "We do it every week!"

"And yet you're still not pregnant, such a waste of good sperm." mock sighed Zoe who gave one of Frida's nipples a pinch and getting a yelp. "You had your chance. Now it's my turn." She said before wrapping her lips around the other one. She started to lick around the nub while tweaking the other making Frida gasp and felt her body getting warmer. She felt her stomach tighten more and more with every passing minute.

Manny gulped while transfixed and kept rubbing his dick when he heard Frida's moans grow louder until arching her back when she achieved orgasm. Instead of listening to his instincts to jerk harder Manny stopped so that he wouldn't blow right away. "_Dios Mio_."

"Did I make you feel good little _puta_?" Zoe asked rubbing Frida's cheek.

"...shut up." she grumbled looking away with a blush.

Zoe giggled pulling out of Frida. "I have to say, I'm impressed how long you lasted." She said taking off the strap on. "Guess you have some semblance of stamina after all. But now it's time for some real action. Oh Manny, I am ready for you~."

"Same here, I'm large and in charge." he chuckled standing up. "Just undo the cuffs so Frida can move and we'll get started."

"Mmmmhh, no. I think. She's fine right where she's at." Zoe waved off with a smirk and got down on all fours over Frida. "Now bring that _churro _of yours over and stuff my pussy."

He walk up, but looked at Frida to see if she was okay with it. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but why don't you show Zoe how you talked me into it." Frida said with a grin.

He looked at her before it clicked and gave a grin and chuckle. "Gladly." he said. Zoe looked at him curiously as he gave her a smile. "Are you ready for _me amor_?" He asked using his macho voice.

Zoe's eyes widened hearing the sudden voice change and felt her face turn red. "W-What was-"

"It's his Macho voice. He uses it on me to make me do things I don't normally want to do, the worst part is I can never say no when he uses it." Frida explained.

"I like to use it a lot." smirked Manny putting his hands on her hips and moved his head to speak in her ear. "It's a lady killer."

Zoe shivered and blushed more while feeling her knees getting weak while his hands rubbed her sides. "Manny." she breathed.

"I can just imagine all the dirty things I'm going to do to you." Manny said to the goth sending a chill up her spine."If you ask nice, I'll be SLOW and GENTLE." he growled while licking her ear.

Zoe's jaw dropped and her eyes rolled back while Frida bit her lower lip.

He began to push his tip against her folds making her gasp and moan. "Unless you want it FAST and ROUGH." He raised a hand and gently slapped her rear.

"Ah!" she gasped as she felt the dick push in and moaned with wide eyes. "_Caramba._"

"God I know." Frida squirmed. "And when he gets much older? That's gonna be permanent. Hey Manny, how wet is she?"

Bed"Soaking from the feel of it." he replied then gave Zoe another spank.

"Ooh~" she moaned while feeling the cock go in deeper.

"Such naughty sounds your making." Manny said reaching a hand down to fondle Zoe's breast. "Seems I'll have to punish you for giving Frida such a hard time." He spoke nipping her earlobe.

"Oooh please~" she moaned the more the dick went in her. "Tease me no more! Give me what I crave!"

"I don't know, Frida do you think she deserves it?" Manny asked his girlfriend.

"Hmm, I don't know." remarked the girl with a smile while rubbing her chin. "She hasn't been nice to me at all today."

"True, and she didn't use the magic word. I'm starting to think she doesn't deserve a baby." Manny remarked starting to pull out.

"Hey wait! Don't!" she cried out in a panic pushing back to keep his dick from leaving her body.

"Then what do you say?" Manny questioned.

"I...am sorry." She said meekly to him.

"Not to me." He moved his hand from her breast to her head and turned it to Frida. "Her and you have to mean it. Otherwise you can leave right now."

"What?! You've got to be kidding." Zoe let out.

"The doors right over there." Manny pointed with dominance in his tone . "Make your choice."

She looked at him and the door before the smug looking frida and whined before mumbling something while looking away.

"A little louder please, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said…." she trailed off.

"Manny, she won't say it." Frida whined pouting like a child.

"Well if you can't say it, I guess we're done here." Manny pulled out.

"No wait! I'm sorry ok!" she yelled out in a panic.

"For?" asked Frida, wanting to milk this for all its worth. "You need to be specific."

Zoe growled and huffed. "For pranking you."

"And?"

"Giving you a hard time for such a long time."

"And?"

"And for poking fun at your body saying you're unfit to bear children."

"And?"

"And…..what?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see what else I could get out of you." shrugged Frida with a chuckle making Zoe glare.

"Not funny."

"It kinda is." remarked Manny before he started pushing his dick back in making Zoe moan. "And now here's your reward for being such a _good girl._"

"Oh fuck!" she let out feeling his dick go in deeper than before spreading her pussy. "Please Manny, fuck me!"

"Oh I will, but what good is making a baby if you don't enjoy doing it? Care to help out Frida?"

"Sure." Frida used her free hand to pinch Zoe's nipple.

"Yipe!" squeaked Zoe making Frida smirk as she blushed. "D-Don't you say a word."

"Wow, who knew the big bad Zoe Avez was sensitive here?"

'Ugh! How did I become the bitch here?' thought Zoe.

"Does that feel good Zoe?" Manny asked with his Macho voice slowly pulling back and pushing back in.

'Oh yeah, that voice makes my legs turn to jelly.' she thought while moaning louder while Frida teased and squeezed at her breast.

"Hate to say it, but your tatas really are better than mine."

"Told you, ah!"

"Hey Frida why don't you test them, after all the future mother of my child had to be able to feed it properly."

"Good idea Manny." Frida stated before wrapping her lips around the other nipple. She began to swirl her tongue and suck on it making Zoe squeak out with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah that's hot." commented Manny. He reached down to grab the other nipple and began thrusting faster.

"Oh! Ay! Ah! Fuck you two!"

"I think Manny's taking care of you, but not me yet." snickered Frida. "How you holding up Manny?"

"Honestly she's not as tight as you are, and the fact that she's not bleeding down there gives me the impression she's used a few toys on herself."

"Wow, sounds like someone's been real busy every friday." teased Frida.

Zoe blushed at this. "Don't be absurd, of course I had sex before! Multiple times in fact."

"Well when I'm done. I'll be the only man to satisfy you." spoke Manny while giving her nipple a minor pinch. "You could be our friend with benefits."

"Ah!" moaned Zoe while Frida started biting the nub. "Hey watch those teeth."

"Oops, my bad." Frida said before looking to Manny. "You sure about that Manny?"

"Well I do feel guilty for just abandoning her like I did." He said. "Maybe being friends would be a better choice then just letting things go back to normal. Also having sex with someone bareback feels incredible!" he grinned before he started to move faster making Zoe moan while Frida pouted.

"Yeah well...I mean...I can handle bareback too." Frida whined.

"You sure? I mean all it takes is one load to get inside and things won't be so easy as they are now. What would your _papi_ think?"

"I'll clean it all before I get knocked up."

"Would you you two please just shut up." Zoe growled. "I'm the one getting fucked here you know."

"Okay, rude." Frowned Frida. "Manny, show her your 'wild' side."

"You mean-"

"Mhm." she nodded with a devious smirk. "I think she'll really like it."

"What? What are you two talking about?" Zoe asked before Manny pulled out then climbed out of bed and walked over to the discarded clothes to retrieve his belt.

"He's just gonna show you a fun time." Frida said licking her lips

Manny held up the belt and called out, "Ancient Tiger spirit I summon you!"

"What do you-"

Suddenly Manny was engulfed in mystical green flames. He let out a roar of a tiger while his eyes glowed. Green strips appeared on his body, his teeth turned to fangs, his ears become pointed, and his muscles grew. All his muscles.

"Oh...my." muttered Zoe going wide eyed looking down while Frida chuckled.

Manny growled looking over at them. He let out a snarl before moving back over and gripped Zoe's wrist before lifting her up from the bed.

"**What do you think Zoe?" **He spoke in a deep inhuman voice that gave her goosebumps.

"Aye caramba, it's...big." she muttered looking at the huge girth.

"**I've only taken this form one other time. But Frida couldn't walk right for a week and a half after words." **he grinned while Zoe shivered at the mental image.

He stepped up to Frida before breaking the cuffs with his bear hand.

"Try to to go too crazy on big guy," Frida said rubbing her wrist. "Save some energy for me later on."

"**Deal." **he said before pinning Zoe to the wall.

The way Manny was overpowering her made her heart hammer in her chest with her entire face turning red. She felt like a prey under his gaze and moaned when he grabbed at one breast and rubbed his girth against her thighs. "Be gentle." She squeaked.

"**No promises. I sometimes find it hard to control myself I this state."** he said lifting one of her legs. He rubbed the tip at her hole and started to push inside with a growl. Zoe's breath caught in her throat feeling the difference in size immediately.

"Make sure to wreck her good." chuckled Frida as Manny pushed his dick in more making Zoe moan with wide eyes.

"Ay papi!" she let out feeling the dick slowly making a bulge in her with her pussy leaking juices over it.

Manny kept his pace steady, easing himself in and out to stretch her walls. He growled since the dick increase made her pussy feel tighter than before. Without the confines of a condom he could even feel her very heartbeat.

Zoe gasped everytime Manny pulled back and pushed right back in making her moan with wide eyes. At last her greatest desire would come true.

"**Damn, now we're talking."** he growled without letting her wrist go. "**Go ahead and moan your head off." **he spoke and moved his mouth to the nape of her neck before he started nipping and licking.

"Ayeee! Manny!" she moaned out. He was driving her absolutely crazy that is until his member hit her cervix and he stopped. "U-Uh? Why'd you stop?"

He let go of her wrist and reached down to lift up her other leg before suddenly starting thrusting again only faster and harder.

"AHHH!" Zoe moaned/screamed as Manny hammered her. "Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" her mind started going blank as a bit of drool escape her lips and trailed down her chin.

"Man, that brings back memories." remarked Frida giving her own breasts a feel while watching. She had to admit watching her boyfriend go to town on another girl was a real turn on for her. And the look on Zoe's face was also getting her a little bothered. "How're you holding up Manny?"

He simply replied by giving her a thumbs up.

"Well could you hurry up and flood her like a turkey? I'm getting really antsy."

Manny perked up then grabbed Zoe by the ass and pulled her into his thrusts.

The dark hair girl howled putting her hand over her head and against the wall. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"

"**Almost there! Almost! Al...most!"** growled Manny feeling his dick start to twitch. With a mighty roar that shook the house Manny drove his cock to the hilt as he hit his peak.

"AHHHHH!" Zoe let out arching into him and curling her toes to a point where it almost hurt when she felt a tidal wave of sperm gush into her.

"Don't pull out Manny, bring her to the bed first." Frida instructed.

He let out a growl and picked Zoe up without pulling out and carried her over to the bed and set her on her back. When he did pull out Frida was quick to get between Zoe's legs and wormed her tongue in the goth's love tunnel.

"No!" Zoe gasped and weakly tried to push Frida away to no avail. She was wasn't sure if it would hinder her plans to bear a child, yet she didn't want to take the risk.

Frida kept on the spot though and swirled her tongue inside while Zoe gasped since it rubbed against her walls.

"**Wow Frida, I knew you liked tacos, but not THAT kind."** joked Manny standing back.

She pulled away and looked at Manny. "What can I say, I feel like experimenting. I think I might actually be bi."

"**I'll say, I think you sucked all my jizz from her pussy." **he said before Zoe whined.

"What the hell did you do that for?! We had a deal!"

"I know, I know, but can you blame me? That was friggin' hot. I almost wish I was filming." remarked Frida licking her lips. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, you'll still get a nice creampie before my folks come back, we have plenty of time."

"That doesn't change the fact that felt like you did it just to piss me off."

"If I wanted to piss you off I would have started writing on your naked body with marker." she smirked before climbing over Zoe and faced her. "Here, this should tide you over."

"What are-" she was interrupted when Frida kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened a little with Frida sliding her tongue in to lick around the mouth with the combined flavors of Frida's mouth, her own pussy, and Manny's jizz all at once.

'Man is that even hotter.' thought Manny watching Frida plundering Zoe's mouth.

When the girl pulled back Zoe looked like a fish out of water.

"Maybe we can make this friends with benefits thing work." she chuckled, only to find her face grabbed by the goth who slammed her lips against Frida and started to use her own tongue to wrestle with the blue haired girl's.

This evolved into what would pass for a great shameless lesbian movie scene. Which Manny enjoyed while giving his dick a slow rub.

The two parted and looked to each other gasping for air.

"I hate you." Smiled Zoe.

"I hate you too." Frida said booping Zoe's nose before the latter looked to Manny.

"Hey, were you serious about writing on me?" She asked quietly.

"I'll leave that up to you."

"Okay, well here's what I'm thinking."

Manny watched curiously as Zoe whispered something to Frida who giggled afterwards, then reached for the night stand to take out a marker. 'Wonder what they're up to.' he thought to himself as Frida popped the cap and started writing something on Zoe's lower stomach. The felt top of the marker tickled slightly, but Zoe remained still until Friday finished and moved to show Manny what she wrote.

Property of

El Tigre

Below was an arrow pointing to Zoe's battered pussy.

"What do you think Manny?" Zoe asked while Frida twirled the marker in her fingers.

"**I think it makes you look like someone I need to fuck every day just to keep up the image."** he joked while licking his lips.

"That can be arranged, until a pregnancy is confirmed." Zoe said.

"Well you'll get a bun in the oven in no time, two if you're good, but right now it's my turn after seeing him fuck you senseless." Frida said before waving her ass to Manny. "Come on El Tigre, it's rude to leave your girl waiting."

He said nothing in response before pouncing like a wild animal. He grabbed Frida's hips while grinding his dick against her pussy which was wet so tir would be easy to get in. In one thrust the first quarter of his member was buried in her twat.

"OH YEAH!" she screamed out with a grin while trying to keep from falling on Zoe before Manny worked his monster cock. "Hell yeah! This churro is the best!"

"**Get a good look Zoe." **growled Manny slamming in and out of Frida's pussy with the girl moaning her head off. "**This is what you'll be reduced to by the time we're done."**

"Might be...there already." Grunted Frida. "Harder!"

Manny complied and rammed into her with more force. The pussy around his dick was gripping him tighter and tighter making him grunt. Given that she had a more slender form in comparison to Zoe's Frida pussy was noticeably tighter.

Zoe herself reached up and squeezed at Frida's tits as payback for earlier.

"Eep! H-Hey!"

"All's fair in love and war." she smirked while she started licking at a nipple.

"Ngh!" she let out biting her lip as El Tigre's dick stretched her cunt open more and more.

"**Ooh keep doing that, it's making her pussy clench up more."**

"Gladly." smirked Zoe before she started to suck on the nipple and pinch the other making Frida cry out in pleasure.

"Aye aye aye!"

Zoe pulled her mouth from the nipples making a pop. "Mmmhh, you love magic tiger cock don't you Frida?"

"Oh hell yeah I do!" Frida moaned and groaned. "Oh fuck!"

"I'll bet you're just thinking about what your papi is going to think when he learns you not only had sex with a girl and liked it, but that you got knocked up, aren't you?" Zoe said cupping Frida's cheeks. "And in your sisters bed no less."

"Oh god, he'd probably have a heart attack!" she moaned and bit her lower lip.

"But just imagine holding a tiny little life in your arms that you carried inside you." smirked Zoe while nibbling on Frida's neck making her moan louder.

"Oh fuck!"

"Who knows, you might get lucky and have twins like your sisters." Zoe added.

"Don't say that!" Grunted Frida. "You'll kill the mood!"

"You're the one getting fucked while we're on their bed." snickered Zoe as Frida moaned and felt Manny start twitching.

"**Frida!... I'm cumming!"** he roared out with gritted teeth before his seed shot right into her cunt.

"Frida gasped and held her breath feeling the rush of hot sperm flood her.

"Oh...my god." Zoe let out as the two came down from their high. "I can't believe you really just did that, with Frida I mean."

"**Guess I got caught up in the moment." **he said before the tiger spirit left his body. "I won't lie. Thinking of Frida pregnant with my son or daughter was really hot."

"Well at least you'll be around to see them, because as soon as her dad finds out you knocked her up, you might end up locked in the slammer for the next century."

"He has to catch me first. You okay Frida?" Manny said pulling out of his girl friend.

"Ugh….aye aye aye…" she muttered while feeling some of the sperm leaking out.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Manny said before sniffing at the air. "But we should really cover up the smell of sweat and shame in here before her folks come back. Zoe do you have the energy to take Frida to the bathroom for a shower while I clean up in here?"

"Barely, but I'll try" she muttered before sitting up and tried lifting Frida up and lugged her out of the room while stumbling a little.

"Come on Suarez, let's get you cleaned up."

"Hold on...tub in parents bathroom….is bigger." Frida pointed back.

"Now you tell me." groaned Zoe before lugging her back to the master bathroom and sat Frida down in the tub before turning on the water. "There we go, nice and warm."

"Ahhh, that's the ticket." sighed Frida. "Thanks Zoe."

"No problema. I'm going to go see if Manny needs some help."

"Oh no you don't." Frida spoke and mustered enough energy to grab Zoe by the arm and pull her into the tub.

"Gah!" The pale skinned girl let out, falling on top of Frida. "Hey watch it! My legs are still weak!"

"Sorry, but we need to talk." she spoke in a serious tone while keeping Zoe in the tub.

"You're not going to propose to me, are you?" Zoe joked.

"Do I look like I got a ring on me?" Frida joked back. "Look, I'm sorry...about Manny."

Zoe looked at Frida in the eye and let out a sigh before crossing her arms. "You should be."

"But I gotta asked after...all this, are we just friends with benefits?"

"What do you mean? Are you trying to back out of what you said?" Zoe frowned.

"No, just… '_THAT'_ was so intense." the blue haired girl said before grabbing a loofa. "Soap please."

"Well of course, I have the magic touch." smirked Zoe before grabbing the soap and handed it to Frida.

"Still I feel like I should ask, do Manny and I need to get tested? Like how many guys have you been with?" Frida asked lathering up the loofa.

"Wha- uh… you know... a few." Zoe said looking away said looking away.

"So what? Like two? Three? Come on girl details." Frida said before rubbing the loofa over her body.

"Uh...about si-seven! Yeah seven. I had to image they were all Manny, but they don't hold a candle to the real thing."

"Dang, you've been busy."

"Yeah but they all got boring for me. I mean I had to do all the work."

"They sound like chumps." Frida said moving the loofa down to her stomach.

"You have no idea. But six is still a good number right?"

"I thought you said seven?"

"Uh, yeah... that's what I meant." Zoe replied nervously.

Frida blinked before something clicked. "Oh my God…. Manny's the only guy who you screwed isn't he?"

"N-No he's not!" she said up quickly with Frida smirking. "D-Don't assume it's that because it's not!"

"Then you can tell me WHO those other guys were, by name, Physical description and what their voices sounded like."

"O-Of course I….can't." Zoe deflated and lowered her head.

"Oh my god, you saved yourself for him." snickered Frida.

"Oh shut up churro breath. So what if my sexual experience comes from experimenting with dildos and reading very VERY detailed graphic novels every lonely weekend night since puberty. At least I'm not always a damsel in distress in every other super villain attack."

"Hey! I ain't NO damsel in distress. Wait, did you say 'Since puberty'? How'd you get sex toys so young?"

Zoe sighed before seeing how high the water was getting and turned the faucet off. "My mom gave them to me, she said I'd never need a man as long as I had them, but boy was she wrong. They scratch the itch, but it's kind of hollow, you know?"

"Damn, your mom sounds like a hardass."

"I'm basically third generation hardass. The Avez woman have had pour luck with men. First my grandmami was left at the altar by her fiance who rode off on on a horse with another, more attractive woman. Then my Mami whose boyfriend dumped her, a cheerleader, for a nerdy bookworm. And then there's me, the youngest Avez whose man left her." She looked sadly at her reflection in the water.

"Wow I….I had no idea." Frida said feeling even more guilty for playing a part in her family's misfortune. "Well think of it like this, you're gonna be the gal to get as close as possible to the guy she likes. And you might be pregnant with his kid."

"I know, I just hope the child doesn't end up like their grandmami or great grandmami. Following in a line of heartbreak."

"Tell you what, let's make a little deal. Who ever has their kid first marries Manny. The other will be the mistress."

"Wait, really?" asked Zoe in surprise before raising an eyebrow. "Hold on, are you suggesting that out of pity?"

"Pity and guilt. I mean I love the guy but it'd be nice to have a...unique family."

"So you mean to say if I give birth first, you won't try and back out of the deal or forget about it, right?"

"That's the gist of it." Frida nodded.

"Hmmm….alright, deal, but only if you get rid of those goofy goggles. I'm surprised you're still wearing them in the tub. It's kinda creepy they haven't fallen off this whole time, and that's coming from me."

"Hey! These goggles use to belong to my grandmami for your information. If I have to stop wearing them then you have to start wearing more girly clothes." 'Heh heh, that should shut her up.'

"Oh you'd just LOVE that wouldn't you?" Zoe said with a frown. "...ugh, okay fine."

"Eh what now?"

"I said fine. Truthfully, I want to see Manny's reaction when he sees me." She said looking at a speechless Frida before turning and leaned over the side. "Hey since you hot the loofa mind scrubbing my back?"

"Uh...yeah sure." Frida said still reeling. She moved the loofa over and began to scrub Zoe's back.

"Mmmh. Bueno."Zoe sighed.

"So...this means if I dress you up in girly stuff I can take pictures right?"

"Try it and others find out and I'll shave your head." replied Zoe flatly without turning her head. "I'd want to see Manny's reaction, no one else's."

"I can live with that."

"Then we're in agreement. I turn a blind eye and wear something girly and you get rid of those goggles."

"Put away, yes. Get rid of, never."

"I can live with that. Get my front too please."

Frida moved the loofa down and ran it across Zoe's stomach before moving up to her chest.

"Ooh! Cheeky much?" Zoe remarked.

"Like you're not." teased Frida rubbing the loofa over Zoe's nipple. "So, does this mean we're gonna be showing folks we're all buddy buddy?"

"Maybe, if you wanna see the priceless looks on their faces." Smiled Zoe. "And imagine just how much more priceless their expressions will be when we start kissing."

"With tongue?" asked Frida running the loofa between Zoe's breasts.

"Oh big time. Speaking of which." Zoe pushed Frida back and crashed her lips to Frida's.

Said girl was surprised, but kissed back with a moan. 'Yeah, definitely Bi.'

Some time later on Manny sighed and smiled since he was letting the sheats soak in some cleaner while putting double the amount of air freshener around. "That should cover the smell."

That's when he saw Frida and Zoe come out with towels around their bodies. "Hola Manny." The said at the same time.

"Wow, and I thought seeing Frida like that was the best, I was wrong." he smiled looking at them. "What do you think? I made sure there wasn't a single spot that smells."

"Good work." Smiled Frida.

"Frida and I had a little talk about our future while we were in the bath.." Zoe stated.

"Hopefully it involves me." joked Manny.

"Join us on Frida's room to cuddle and we'll tell you." Zoe said taking off the towel then dropped it on the floor before winking at him and walked off.

Manny looked like a fish and stared at her as she walked out with Frida following and closing his mouth.

"Easy, we don't need flies in here."

"With you two around I don't think I'm ever going to get blue balls again." he gave a chuckle and followed them eagerly.


	37. Tyrant Sparkle and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Tyrant Sparkle and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Crystal Empire)

In the Crystal Empire's castle, there was a lone figure that was reading a book while sitting on the throne. The figure was revealed to be an alicorn with a dark purple mane with black hair that had a purple and pink streak, green and red eyes that let out black smoke and was wearing black armor worthy of a tyrant. She was Tyrant Sparkle, formerly known as Twilight Sparkle.

"Heh...to believe it has been so long, no Spike?" Asked Twilight to the dark dragon that appeared out of nowhere with dark purple skin and green spikes.

"Indeed milady..." Spike said as they remembered how they became who they were now.

(Flashback)

Twilight seemed odd for one word. She seemed to be in deep thought about a certain event. The time they fought Discord.

'Those 'friends' of mine were made the bearers of the other elements, and they can't even handle Discord's lies? Me and Spike practically saved their flanks!' thought Twilight in anger at the sudden memory.

Spike, assistant to Twilight noticed her angry face while he was dusting the shelves. Deciding this was more important, he put the brush away and walked over to Twilight.

"Twilight, you alright?" asked the young dragon.

"Yes Spike, just fine." replied Twilight.

"You sure?"

Twilight sighed as she needed to talk to someone, and Spike was just the dragon.

"I'm just a little upset that our 'friends' were easily manipulated by Discord. If they can handle the elements, they shouldn't have believed his lies." replied Twilight with a scowl.

"You shouldn't worry about that. It's in the past. Besides, everything is back to normal." replied Spike with a smile.

"Yeah." 'For now.' thought Twilight who had a feeling with her life, there would be no end to the disasters they would have to face. But she let those slide as Spike stayed up for a few hours trying to comfort her.

She had nearly dozed off herself, but woke up in the middle of the night. She looked down and smiled at seeing Spike asleep next to her. Since she couldn't get some sleep, she might as well read. She carefully stepped away from Spike before going over to the shelves to see if they had anything good to read.

She stopped when her wandering eyes saw an odd book that seemed new. She knew cause she practically knew what books were there and which ones were never there.

She used her magic to pull the book out and read the cover out loud.

"Dark Magic: A Forcefully Forsaken Style." read Twilight who was a little cautious about something like this. But she was too tired to search for anything else and just plopped down on the floor before looking looking through the book.

Twilight soon found out that the book she saw was a dark spell book made by, shockingly enough, King Sombra himself!

She knew about the fearsome dark king that had governed the Crystal Empire shortly before being banished to the north cold storms by the princesses, but as a price the empire itself disappeared.

But even so...while one part of her wanted to either destroy the book, seal it away or even call Princess Celestia, another part of her was curious about the book's secrets, and that's why she was currently reading it, about how dark magic WASN'T evil, but how it's users made it evil, which made her curious about using it, even despite Celestia's warnings.

And so, Twilight waited til Spike was asleep at night before quietly reading more pages from the book and practicing different spells.

What she didn't pay any mind to was her thoughts on the others as they seemed to get darker and darker. From her wishing she never met them to imagining them in to chains to even worse situations. But Spike was never in any of them.

As the weeks went by, Twilight had learned practically all spells from the book. We now find herself and her friends as they were at the wedding Twilight's brother and 'Cadence'

Twilight had finished saying that 'Cadence' was actually an evil imposter, which she saw when the fake princess hit her brother Shining Armor and made him act more zombie-like.

But even so her 'friends' didn't believe her! They all but accused her of either being jealous or being paranoid! Heck, even her brother striped her of being maid of honor and her mentor (The very same pony who told her to look underneath the underneath) was DISAPPOINTED in her!

'THOSE FOOLS!' ThoughtTwilight darkly as she destroyed the room around her with her dark magic, not noticing her eyes becoming green and red, until...

"T-twilight..." Said a voice that surprised her, and so she saw Spike looked afraid and worried of her.

"Spike? What are you doing here? Come here to say I'm crazy like the others?" asked Twilight.

"No, I came here because I was worried." replied Spike surprising Twilight.

Twilight was stunned and walked over to Spike and held him close in for a hug.

'Spike was worried for me, unlike everypony else. Spike's the only one that I can trust.' thought Twilight who held Spike closer.

Twilight's horn began to glow as she let go of Spike as she could sense something. Something underneath them.

'It can't be...is this Cadence?' thought Twilight in wonder as she used her magic to pinpoint the location of Cadence.

"What's happening Twilight?" Asked Spike worried before he and Twilight were teleported to an underground cave by the latter's dark magic where they saw, to their shock, ANOTHER Cadence! "C-cousin Cadence?"

"S-spike...T-twilight, are t-those really you?" Cadence said before Twilight looked at her darkly.

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same?" Twilight sneered, but was surprised when Cadence did their official handshake! "...IT IS YOU!" After that the 3 just hugged, happy to be with each other.

Twilight soon filled Cadence in on what happened and how they found her, leaving out the part about her using dark magic. Cadence was stunned, but was upset at Shining for his lack of understanding for Twilight.

"I'm going to send you to the wedding." replied Twilight.

"What about you two?" asked Cadence.

"We're leaving Ponyville." replied Spike before Twilight could speak.

"Spike..." started Twilight.

"Twilight, before you start, let me just say that if the others can't understand what you tried to tell them, than it's there fault. Besides, you deserve someplace that actually respects you." replied Spike.

Twilight smiled at her assistants kind words and nodded her head. She and Spike gave Cadence one last hug before she used her magic to send cadence to the wedding.

Soon Twilight and Spike made it outside Canterlot and were heading for the Equestrian border when they saw a bunch of defeated Changeling being thrown far away, which made Twilight understand WHO had been the fake Cadence, and so with a smirk on her face she thinked 'Serves her right!'

"So where do we go now, Twilight?" Spike asked, but before Twilight could answer, they feel the ground trembling before an empire made of crystal appeared before their eyes! "T-that's..."

"The Crystal Empire..." Whispered Twilight in surprise before she grinned and her eyes shone green. "Let's go, Spike!"

"A-alright!"

Flashback End)

After that, Twilight and Spike met with the dark unicorn King Sombra, former ruler of the Crystal Empire. He made them his heirs after hearing about what happened and imbued them both with his dark magic, causing Twilight to become an alicorn and Spike to become a full grown dragon.

Soon after that, Sombra passed away, leaving the Crystal Empire in their possession. Both ended up ruling it with an iron hoof, or claw in Spike's case, yet the crystal ponies respected them nonetheless.

Their former friends tried to come and apologize to them, but were threatened with the death sentence if they came anywhere near the empire.

Celestia and Luna tried to talk some sense into Twilight, but she scared them away with the threat of war if they tried anything.

So now here they were, ruling together after not only getting a new start, but became king and queen of the empire.

"Spike?" Twilight turned to her king.

"Yeah, Twilight?" responded Spike.

"I'm pregnant." replied Twilight with a smile.

Spike's eyes widened before he walked over to his stash of strong cider and guzzled the whole thing before passing out.

"I think we better wait til daddy wakes up." Twilight rubbed her belly with a smile on her face at their new family member.


	38. Gilda and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Gilda and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come-on dweeb, you gotta strike the sandbag harder!"

"Hai sensei!"

"And please no Weeaboo shit!"

"Yes Teacher."

After Gilda became friends again with RD & Pinkie, she was a lot nicer. She was surprised to see more ponies be nice to her with her being nice right back to them. She made friends with everyone in Ponyville, well not everyone, not Diamond Tiara. Now, you're probably wondering why she's teaching Spike how to fight, well allow us to tell you, yes us because this chapter is co written as well.

He had felt weak when he faced Garble before, and realized he needed some muscle. Rainbow Dash didn't want to teach him Karate because he was not in a way, cool enough, the town's kung-fu practitioner didn't want to because he's a racist, but after a chance encounter with Gilda, she saw the raging elemental trinity within his eyes! The Raging Flames, Thundering Storms, and Blasting Tundra! She knew what kind of determination he had & Gilda took him up as her pupil. Since then, she had been training him without mercy.

*Whip Crack!* "Come-on! Swing your claws faster!"

Then another time..."Spike! Punch harder!"

Then another time...*Roar!* "How do you expect me to teach you the knife finger technique with thrusts half a second below the average speed it takes to execute it?!"

"I'm only a child!" he retorted.

"So?! That means you have more years than anyone else to rack up combat experience."

"And how would know?!"

"Because Grandpa Gruff taught me this martial art when I was 11!"

"Really?"

"Yep, and I don't regret anything from that time of being thrown into jungles, rivers, and off of cliffs!"

"You what?!"

"Yeah, now you understand why I'm tough as nails! I endured a bad grandparent that I beat up until her became sick in the head!"

Spike jumped as Gilda was now chucking large rocks at him.

"Ah! Yikes!"

"Come-on! cut them in half with the hand sword technique!"

Spike tried to wait for an opening to try the technique.

"(Come-on...focus!)"

That's when...

"(Aha!)"

*SHING!* His claws cut one of the rocks clean through.

"Whoa! Nice one!"

Spike struck an epic pose before slashing another rock in half.

"Now you're getting the hang of it."

"Tartarus yeah!" Then he did a little victory dance before getting conked on the head by another rock.

"Don't get cocky on me already quirt!"

"Oh, huh, sorry."

Before he knew it, four hours passed by with Gilda not letting up on her training.

" *Huff!* *Huff!* Wow Spike, you're a really cool dude!"

"Of course I am, Rainbow Dash just refuses to admit it."

"Ha! Well, anyways, let's go in, the sun's setting."

The setting sun made Gilda's sweat glisten.

'Huh, that's pretty hot.'

Then Spike shook his head. 'Dude, what's wrong with you?! Buff girls aren't hot! Remember that! Then again, I've never seen a sweaty girl up close before.' He thought as he & Gilda entered the house.

"Alright, I'm gonna go shower."

Spike blushed as Gilda went to take the shower and shook his head again.

'Well, guess I'd better get dinner ready!' Spike said as he donned his apron.

Spike had been staying at Gilda's the moment he stepped into her house.

*Flashback.*

"Well, here's where we'll train little guy!"

"*gag!* What is this?!"

"My house!"

"More like a pig rodeo! step back! I'm gonna clean this horrid mess!"

And so Spike started to technically live with Gilda, at least until Gilda learns to stop being such a slob.

He was busy making a stew as she came back down.

"Hey, how's my husbando on that dinner?"

"1.I'm not your husbando or husbando, 2. Don't be a weaboo you hypocrite, 's a zesty stew." Spike said as he turned to see Gilda, who had come straight out of the bath, with the towel on her back. 'Wow, that's strangely hot, considering we don't normally wear clothes.'

'Aww, I'd like to pinch his butt in that apron while he isn't looking.' Gilda thought. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatevs Spike."

Spike sighed as Gilda went to take a spot at the table.

"Hey come-on, sit next to me!"

"Okay okay." relented Spike pouring the stew in their bowls before sitting next to Gilda.

"Aw yeah, let's dig in!" Gilda said before showing off her horrid table manners.

'I don't know what's up with her? Calling me her husbando, I'd never marry someone like you! A messy slob who eats like a pig, I prefer classy ponies, underline, ponies! Now, let's hope faith doesn't force me to take back those words.'

He dug into his stew with table manners as Gilda finished her up in seconds.

After they finished dinner, Spike had to wash the dishes again! As Gilda left the dining room...

"Geez, can't she offer to clean her own bowl? Eh, guess that's what it's like being a marr...room mates!"

"Hey Spike! My back hurts! Give me a massage!"

'She's pushing it.' "Room mates don't do that!"

"Do it now or you won't finish training, and you wont be able to finish cleaning up the huge mess in my house!"

'Dammit! She's got me!' "Okay, fine I'm coming!"

Gilda laid down on the couch as Spike stood on a stool to reach her back.

"Sit on my back."

"What?!"

"Yeah, you ain't that heavy for a baby dragon, so yeah, sit on me the same way you'd usually sit on Twilight."

Spike sighed before climbing onto her back.

"What the..."

"Huh? I'm on your back, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but I said like how you ride Twilight."

"What do you mean? Of course this is how I ride Twilight."

"You're usually sitting on top of her butt."

"I...I am?" Spike said while blushing.

"Yeah, come-on, sit on my butt, then give me that massage, training today gave a strain on my body."

Spike blushed, but did as the griffon said.

Spike then began with rolling his knuckles all over the griffon's back.

"Aw yeah! That's real good!"

'Oh Mother no, my lower region is grinding against her butt!'

"Spike, get the lotion from my nightstand!"

'Oh Tartarus no!' "Okay..."

Spike then took the lotion and began rubbing it all over her back while still sitting on top of her butt.

"Mmm, how'd you get so good?" asked Gilda.

"Well...Princess Celestia taught me how to do everything. 'Come-on penis, don't harden on me now!'

"Mmm...and nopony knows of your superb talent?"

"Nope, not a one."

"Hmm? Hey, why are your scales starting to feel sweaty?"

"Umm...(Come-ON! Don't let her turn around and see 'this'!)"

Spike thought fast and then started pressing on Gilda's back with his elbow!

"*purrrrrrrrrrrr* Oh Spike! That's the spot!"

From that, it was then that Spike's twin towers shot out!

'Dammit! That was so sexy!'

"Huh?"

Gilda then felt Spike's twin dragons.

"You know, I'm pretty tired! *Yawn!* I'm going to bed!" Spike then hopped off of Gilda an tired to make a break for the door!

"Not so fast!"

That's when Gilda stopped Spike in his tracks & saw...his 'things'! "You may be young, but you're definitely big where it counts." she grinned.

"Um..." Spike didn't know what to do...he was about to be molested by his sensei...not really surprising to any anime fans am I(Trazho) right? High 5 anyone? No? Okay, let's just move on. Spike couldn't fight back because he was chivalrous & she's better at him in the claw martial art!

"How's about it?"

"How's about what?!"

"You get promoted."

"From greenbelt to blue belt?'

"Nope, from husbando to full time husband!"

That's when Spike attempted to blow fire all over her, but she countered by holding his lips together!

'Ow! That really hurts!' Thought a tearing-up Spike.

"Heh, heh! Dem hard ass reads am I right?" Said Gilda.

Then Gilda threw Spike onto the bed & then jumped after him!

"NOOOOOO!" The wind carried this scream all the way to Molestia's bedroom.

"*Gasp!* That's the sounds of a child becoming a true man!"

"My boy is finally losing his virginity!" she cried out in joy while dabbing her eye with tissue to clean up the happy tears.

After Gilda got Spike's twin dragons into her...then outta her many times, she collapsed next to Spike.

"(Well, guess I'm now breaking one of my own rules...after what I did with her, I can't stop seeing this buff girl as...incredibly hot!)"

"*Huff!* That...was friggin awesome! I can barely wait for our awesome half dragon half griffin kids once I start laying my eggs." Then she looked at Spike whom was breathing heavily while smiling. "Alright Spike, tomorrow, I'm going to teach you all of my advanced moves!"

"Sweet!"

"I'll teach you maneuvers that can be used both in combat..." Then she got on top of him. "And in bed."

"Oh...is this what they call round 2?"

"Yes!"

Then Gilda & Spike engaged in another round of having scales colliding with feathers.


	39. Marco and his Magical Mind Clones

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Marco and his Magical Mind Clones

Series: Star vs the Forces of Evil

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Diaz residence, Marco's room-

Star grinned while looking through a book of spells. "Oh this is going to be awesome! New spells!"

"Star, where'd you get that?" asked Marco doing homework. "That doesn't look like your usual spellbook."

"Oh that." She chuckled while looking though it. "Got it from some guy in a lab coat, Jack I think his name was. Anyway! He told me it came from a Dark Priest! That sounds awesome!"

"That doesn't sound legal." deadpanned Marco while standing up. "I mean since when is getting something from a random guy EVER a good idea?"

"Always!" She waved off. "I mean you got your octopus hand from me, a totally random person."

"I knew you BEFORE you did that."

"Details detail! Oooh! A spell for making...sperm cakes? What are-"

"Gah! Nothing!" cried out Marco with a blush and moved over. "Look Star, maybe you shouldn't mess with something like that. You kinda...you know."

"What?" She asked while taking her wand out. "Oooh! A spell to summon demons! Oh I should call Tom with this later! But where am I going to find...a candle made out of dried sperm?"

"Maybe ignore that one and listen." spoke Marco with a sigh. "Look, better idea. Why don't you let me take a look at that and I'LL see if I can find something that WON'T blow up in our faces, more specifically, mine."

Star blinked while handing Marco the book. "Ok, but remember, no interdimensional prank calls. Unless you invite me that is."

He nodded before he started flipping through the pages. "Ok, something less blowy uppy, something harmless, something like...ah! This one doesn't seem so bad."

Star looked at the page. "A spell to see one's self? That sounds boring. Why not a spell to turn people into giant balls of flesh or a ball of marshmallows? That's sounds WAY better."

"Nooo, let's just go with this." spoke Marco firmly. "It sounds like it's just gonna show you how you see yourself on a spiritual way, but with my training, it's probably pretty cool." he smirked puffing out his chest.

"What training?" She asked bluntly.

"Martial arts Star." he deadpanned.

"Oh that, I thought you were talking about your spell casting. Because you have zip nadda." She said while Marco felt a jab to his chest. "Anyway we need….two sperm candles and a wand? What are sperm candles?"

'What's with the book and sperm?!' he thought with a blush. "M-Maybe we should substitute something else."

"Oh! Let's use TNT."

"That's a bad idea."

"But think of the BANG!"

"No, just no." he frowned. "I know! Let's just put this away in the closet, in a box, and forget about it entirely, I think that's the best plan."

"What no! That's not a good idea." Star said while Marco places the book into his closet, only for it to appear next to her from a strange 'tear'. "See, it's a boomerang book! Oooh! Now that's cool!"

'Oh fantastic.' thought Marco sourly.

(A bit later)

Star saw Marco running back in while holding some birthday candles in his hands as she had the book in her hands. "Got the candles?"

"Yup."

"Great, I'll give you the wand." She said while moving towards Marco. "Wait, are your hands clean? I mean you could've eaten nacho cheese while I wasn't looking."

"I don't have cheese on my hands Star." He deadpanned. "Besides, it's your wand, so doesn't that mean it's like a self scan thing?"

"Well yeah, had to make sure." She chuckled while giving him the wand, which changed drastically.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Fine, I'll try, just hold it up so I can read how I make it work."

She did so while Marco lit the candles.

"M'x'll Zllli Azazi Mzxzxz Atyzal Pxzzwaoplzax." He chanted while the clouds outside started to darken as black lightning thundered outside the house. "Xz'zazx Fazxazzxz Illzxzx'wz Kzxzlikzx."

"Oooh, so cool." muttered Star before some lightning flashed near the window.

"Xzxzxz'wzxa Zlkzxzk Kxkxlaxax Kykyxzyk." Marco chanted as the wand started to emit a dark purple and green energy while the candles began to flare up into pillars of dark red flames. "Kzxkzx'zxz Ukxzxzjya Zyyzkzxz Ykzxz Ujzxz."

"Come on Marco, you're almost there!" cheered Star.

"Xzx'lxzol Zlzxlka Xxxylzxz'fazxz XIGXAZOTH!" He yelled as the wand blasted the book with dark purple energy.

The book spasmed and jumped before suddenly sucking the flames into it and closed suddenly.

"What?" Star said while Marco looked lost as well.

"Uh...well, at least I don't have to worry about my room catching on fire." He chuckled before the book opened up and blasted him with green energy, sending him flying out of the room and down into the living room as flames of blue fire licked the door frame. "AH!"

"MARCO!" cried Star running out and down to him where he laid. "Marco! Marco are you alright?"

"Ow." He groaned while a black magic circle appeared on his forehead and his body was covered in burn marks and green fire. "I see….lots of colors…"

"Marco! Snap out of it!" yelled Star slapping his face.

"Ow!" He yelled while standing up. "Star, ow! Ok, note to self, DON'T use that book!"

"But it was awesome, wait! No time for spells, you're in pain!"

Marco looked at his still on fire body and screamed. "Oh my god! I'm on fire!" he ran to the kitchen before turning the faucet on and rushed to splash water on himself.

The only problem was that the flames….didn't go out. They increased for some magically inclined reason.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as Star grabbed her wand.

"I'll get it!" She yelled out before blasting him with a lake's worth of water.

"AHHH!" he cried out getting washed away. He groaned while falling face first on the mud as the flames were gone, but he was still burned from the spell. "Ugh…."

(Later)

Marco groaned while on his couch, in pain as Star kept on trying to feed him chicken soup, to his burns that is.

"Come on! This will heal all your aches and pains."

"Star, it's not gonna work."

"Nonsense! This works all the time back home!"

"It's for colds, not burns."

"Same thing, just have to get these burns to eat my home cooked meal though!" She growled while trying to push a spoon into a burn on Marco's arm.

"Ahh! Star it's not working!" He yelled while not seeing the magic circle slowly glowing purple. "Just get some bandages or something! Ah!"

Star huffed. "Fine, but I'll get this soup into your pores if it's the last thing I do!"

'Oh god that hurts more then the burns.' he thought with a groan.

That was when the circle started to form a purple light that 'scanned' Star for some reason before Marco felt a throbbing pain in his head.

"Star, can you go get me some aspirin?" He asked before a tan skinned hand erupted from the magic circle and right from his forehead as it grasped the air a little. "AHHHH!"

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Star jumping back in fright with Marco freaking out.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Star! Star! What's going on?!"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" He screamed as the hand grabbed his nose while another hand erupted from the forehead. "AHHH!"

"Hold on Marco! I can fix this!" She yelled before summoning a hammer. "I'll hammer it out!"

"STAR NO!" He yelled.

"Marco, you have two hands coming from your head! What else am I supposed to do?"

"Not hit me-AHHH!" He screamed as the hands pulled back as something popped out of the circle and gasped for breath.

"AHHHH! HOLY CAJONES! ITS SO SMALL IN THERE!" yelled the figure before jumping out and cracked their joints loudly. "Gah! My buns are finally able to breath."

"Oh my god!" screamed out Marco with Star holding her wand out.

"Mega Narwhal Blast!"

And cue the figure jumping back while producing a wand in the shape of a heart from a dark pink cloud of magic. "Giga Narwhal Blast!"

BOOM!

And cue a huge cloud consuming the house when the blasts hit making Marco cough and wave some away.

"Star! Are you, cough! Alright?"

"I'm ok!"

Marco groaned before seeing the intruder, which was a tanned girl with dark pink pants, a heart shaped light green shirt, B cup breasts, a large ass, long black hair in the form of two tiny horns on her head and reached to her ass, dark pink cheek tattoos in the shape of a diamond, and currently coughing as well.

"What the heck?! I was just breathing here you crazy woman!" She coughed while her tone sounded excited and similar to Star, with a slight hint of Marco's temper.

"Who are you?!"

"Nova Diaz you ass!"

"I'm not an ass, I'm Star Butterfly, and how'd you do that?" asked Star before seeing the wand and gasped. "How'd you get a wand like mine?"

"Duh." Nova deadpanned. "I'm a Butterfly!"

"Nooo, I'm a Butterfly."

"Well so am I."

"Then you are a doppelgänger! One with tiny melons!"

Star gasped in horror and held her wand out. "Take that back!"

"Why don't you make me?"

Marco slowly looked at Nova before gasping. "Holy mother of god! Star! The spell worked!"

"How?!"

"That's me, no, my interpretation of you!"

"...you see me as a tanned chick with devil horns?"

"Hey! I'm no diablo you bitch!"

"No! I mean yes! I mean...well look at her!" he spoke looking at Nova. "It's like I'm actually looking at my subconscious picture of you."

"Well in case you didn't know, my hair isn't black." she huffed. "And I am NOT this rude."

Nova gave Star the bird. "Bitch."

"Well she's me in your body...I think?" Marco said with confusion. "I mean sure she does have a bit of a tongue, but that's not me, I swear."

Nova looked at the boy before grinning. "Hey, want a hug, don't answer because I'm going to do it anyway!"

Marco got pulled into a hug and flinched. "Ow ow ow ow! The burns, watch the burns."

"Are you ok macho me?"

And cue him getting a big ego.

"Some little burns aren't all that bad for you, are they?"

"No. Not at all." He said while Star looked Nova over.

"Mmmm?"

"What is it diablo?"

"Are you really a girl?"

"I am you slutty whore of a moth! Aya aya aya!" She growled in rage. "Really! My buns are one hundred percent real along with MY melons!"

"Woah woah woah! Easy!" spoke Marco seeing Star glare. "There's no need for name calling, or insulting, or causing more damage to my house."

Nova huffed. "She started it."

"I did not! You did! You're the one who came crawling out of Marco's head all creepy like."

"And you attacked me first. Really I wanted to get out of that tiny space for YEARS! That and those new roommates. Fucking broads." Nova frowned while Marco's magic forehead circle glowed again.

"Wait, roommates?" he asked before another hand came out. "Ahh!"

Said hand looked purple and had sharp red nails as the fingers started grabbed Marco's face and squeezing it.

"Ahh! Star help!" He cried out while another hand reached out and grabbed his chin. "Help!"

"Hold on Marco! Sparkling Rainbow Beam!"

BOOM!

And cue Marco going flying out of the house while Nova got an idea as well.

"Nova Fire Storm!"

And cue a beam of hot flames hitting Marco and burning his pants, again.

"AHHH! My butt's on fire!" He screamed while rolling on the ground before the clawed hands rose up and lifted him into the air. "Ahh!"

"Gah!" yelled the 'hands'. "You ate too many tacos you fool!"

Marco tried dragging his butt on the ground to put out the flames.

Only for a figure to jump out of the circle and dusted their body of the soot. "Meh, needs more ash. Also you NEED to stop eating tacos! You're getting heavy!"

"Busy trying not to burn here!" He yelled before the figure snapped their fingers and caused the flames to vanish.

"There." The figure said while sounding like a certain demon prince mixed with Marco. "Happy now?"

Marco blinked and turned before his eyes widened. "Tom?!"

"Who's Tom?" Said the person while it was revealed to be a girl with jagged black hair that went to her shoulders, two tiny pointed ears, three dark red eyes, purple skin with a C cup chest and flat ass, wearing a ripped black hoodie with a fist on it, dark pink pants and had two curved horns that went from her head to her neck. "I'm Mary. Mary Diaz."

Marco blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Wait...are you...like the other one?"

"You mean the potty mouth? No I'm not one for cursing." She deadpanned. "But I do know her, and her crazy ADHD brain."

"Um…."

"What? Never saw a succubus before?"

"Uh...actually what I meant was-" he was cut off as Star and Nova came over.

"Oh Mary!" Nova grinned. "Got out finally?"

"Yeah, and this dude was staring at my chest."

"Perv." Nova snickered.

"What?! I was not!" blushed Marco with Star looking Mary over.

"Wait, so this is what you see Tom as?"

"It is." Mary said with a shrug. "Could be worse, I could be a big chested bimbo like that Heckapoo chick. Or those school girls this guy has been fantasizing about, especially that stalker girl."

"What?! I do not!" blushed Marco with Star chuckling.

"Wow, tell me more."

"No! Do not tell her more!" spoke up Marco with a sigh. "Look, it's obvious that spell worked, a little too well, but I think we should get back on track and undo it Star."

"Right! Uh...how?"

"Well didn't the book have some warning on how to undo it?"

"No." Star said bluntly. "That Jack guy said all the spells are non repairable and had no refunds."

"What?! You mean these two...oh god why." he groaned covering his face. "This is gonna be hard to tell my parents."

Mary shrugged while Nova caused some tiny dancing stars to appear with her wand. "There are two more, but they aren't as crazy as Nova."

"Fuck you Mary!"

"Potty mouth."

"Two more? Oh no." He groaned while the circle glowed and a dark black scaly arm reached out and grabbed Marco's chest and squeezed it perversely. "Ah!"

"I got it!" cried Star before running over and tried yanking it out of the circle.

Only for the hand to stay stuck on the chest.

"To be fair." Nova chuckled. "This is funny."

"It is not!" cried out Marco while a second one came out and rubbed his cheek. "A little help would be nice!"

"Hold on." Mary said while walking over and pulled the figure out of the circle.

ZAP!

POOF!

Causing a lot of dark purple lighting and dust to form from the spot the figure landed.

"Aw great, more dust." coughed Marco.

The dust cleared while a tall girl with a long lizard's tail, a black tux and pants, slick brown hair going to her ears, sharp snake like teeth, a small ass and G cup breasts, yellow eyes and a cool expression, rose up and fixed her red tie. "I really do hate cramped spaces, all those wrinkles and the like."

"Toffee!" cried out Star with her wand raised with a frown with Marco moving over.

"Star wait! It's not THE Toffee! Just my mind's image of him, I think."

The woman turned to Star and then her own nails. "Looks like the child is starting a fight again, yep. Boring."

"Who are you?!"

"Tiffany Diaz, immortal business woman." She said boredly.

"Ok, let's go back to my house." spoke up Marco. "Because quite frankly I have questions, and because I need help getting my house cleaned up from all the insanity going on today."

"You mean that one?" Tiffany asked while pointing to a nearly destroyed house.

"Ahh!"

"Relax Marco, I can get it together in no time." smiled Star.

"No bitch." Nova frowned while raising her wand. "I'm going to help el macho boy!"

"Stop with the cursing." he groaned. "As long as the house can be put together just the way it was, that's all I care about."

And cue the house getting turned into a house of cards by both Nova and Star.

"No!"

"Look what you did bitch."

"Me? You were the one that did it!"

"No you!"

Both started arguing as Mary patted Marco's back.

"Relax, it can be fixed."

"How? Can you do magic?"

"No." She shrugged. "But I can use fire."

He groaned at this. "Can you just get them to stop fighting?"

"Sorry, not really." She said while pointing to Nova. "But I do know that she has the same ticklish cheeks as your something sometimes girlfriend."

"What?! S-Star isn't my girlfriend." he blushed.

"You fantasize about her." She smirked. "And the hips of a certain flame girl-"

"I'M NOT INTO HEKAPOO!" He snapped while causing the two girls to stop fighting and stare at him in confusion.

"What was that?" asked Star.

"Nothing!" he spoke up while covering Mary's mouth. "Can you two just PLEASE stop fighting? My parents are gonna be home any second."

"Oh sure." Nova said with a grin. "Anything for my hot luchador."

Marco blushed before she sent a spell at the house and began to see it come back together in one piece.

"Mmmm, needs one more thing." Nova said before adding a statute of a naked Marco on EVERY part of the house. "There!"

"Mmm, like it." Tiffany said. "For a lesser work of art."

"What?! No! No no no, you gotta take those away!" spoke Marco with Star blushing and covering her eyes, but peeking through them.

"No way! These statues are masterpieces for the cock fanatics! Namely me!"

"What's a cock-" Star asked.

"Nothing!" he spoke up quickly before walking up to Nova. "Look, I get you're...more blunt about this stuff, but if my parents see these they will flip!"

"So?"

"Just please please take them away." He said before the circle on his forehead glowed and a large dark red and white bottom popped out and wiggled in the air. "Can you at least help with this?"

"I can't, she's coming out bottom first." Nova snickered while Star saw the bottom and poked it, causing it to jiggle.

"Star, please help get it out."

"Can't. Must. Poke. Marshmallow!" She said with literal stars in her eyes while poking the bottom more.

"Star, either help get this...person out, or...you can't sleep with the laser puppies tonight." he threatened.

"What?! No! But I love them!" She cried out along with Nova.

"Then help this person out of my head and don't poke their butt."

That was when Tiffany grabbed the ass and started playing with it. "Mmm, yep. Child bearing hips."

"That's not helping!" blushed Marco before Nova moved her back with Star grabbing the sides and started to pull.

Only for it to get stuck.

"Gah!"

"On the count of uno!" Nova grunted. "Tres, dos."

"Wait what? I don't know what you're saying!"

"Star, she's counting down in spanish."

"Oh!"

"UNO!" Nova yelled while both pulled.

POP!

Which caused them to send the person flying across the street and into someone's pool.

"Well, at least they're out." spoke Marco unsure while rubbing at his forehead.

"But this one is the most dangerous out of all of us." spoke Mary with a chuckle. "Afterall, you faced the main boss with the ass of flame last time, and oh boy, the porn you had in that cramped space."

"Shhh!" he shushed while moving her away from Star. "What is with you? Are you trying to embarrass me in front of Star?"

"Well I am technically this Tom person, so I also have a slight dislike of you. Not by much but enough to be a bit of a dick."

He facepalmed. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

That was when he saw a pair of green scissors appear from a tear right next to him.

"That was SO uncool Marcopoo~" said a voice that sounded similar to both Marco and a certain magical construct. "Like you ruined my dress!"

"Oh god." he muttered looking at the tear. 'What the hell did my mind imagine Hekapoo as?!'

The figure moved out of the tear to reveal a tall girl with pure white skin, spiked arms with long blackish red hair going to her gigantic ass, pointed ears, orange eyes, dark red and gold horns that formed a heart near the tips, a J cup chest, wearing a white dress with dark pink highlights on the hips, a black tiara and had a pink flame over head head. "Marcopoo~! I missed you~"

His jaw dropped before finding himself pulled into a tight hug from the woman. "Ahh!"

"Oooh! You're so cute!" She giggled while squeezing tightly. "And soft! So cool!"

"Gah! Ah! Ow!" he groaned from her grip.

Mary chuckled at this while Nova and Tiffany either glared at the girl or just was indifferent to them.

She kept on hugging before moving him back. "Marcopoo, want a smooch?"

"Wait what?!" he blushed. "N-No thank you."

She pouted. "Meany."

"W-Who are you?"

"Kecipoo, kickass user of space and mistress of the biggest buns this side of the universe~" She winked while shaking her gigantic hips, casing them to jiggle.

"Told you." Mary whispered to Marco. "Lots and lots of porn."

"Alright stop!" he cried out before looking at them all. "Let's all just sit down so I can try and keep from going nuts!"

They either shrugged or nodded while the circle on Marco's head turned from black to pink while a tattoo of a dick appeared on it.

"Uh, Marco?" spoke Star.

"Not now Star." he spoke before taking a spot on a chair and looked at the four girls who sat at the couch and took a deep breath. "Alright, so...let's see if we can get this straight. All of you, came from my head, and look like this, because it's what my subconscious mind sees the people you're made after?"

"Yes." Tiffany said calmly.

"Marco." Star said again.

"Not now Star." he let out another sigh. "And it's also the reason why all of you act so much different than the originals, right?"

"Well duh." Nova grinned while the tattoo glowed again. "And you are a loco muchacho."

"I'm loco? I'm the loco one? This whole day is loco!" he cried out before taking a deep breath to keep it together. "Can one of you just tell me why two of you aren't the exact gender? I mean why would my head imagine Toffee or Tom as girls?"

"No idea." Mary shrugged while the tattoo began to 'shoot' sperm marks all over itself and turned into a massive dick. "But I suggest you go to a doctor, you look ready to blow."

"What are you talking about?"

"Marco!"

"What?!" He snapped.

"Your head!"

"What about it?" He asked while Nova gave him a mirror as the girl's eyes glossed over and became pinkish in hue. He looked in it and gaped before blushing and covered it. "Aw come on!"

That was when the girls sans Star moved towards Marco and began to hug him tightly.

He blinked and blushed with Star feeling a little irked. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"We are going to give you a great time." Nova purred.

"And take you to the bed Marcopoo~" Kecipoo hummed.

"W-What?" he blushed with Star turning red herself.

"Hold up! You don't mean…"

"Yes." Tiffany said. "Bang him and make heirs."

"What?! That was-I mean-" Star blushed while Mary groped Marco's ass.

"Nice and toned, sweet."

"Gah!" he jumped back with a red face. "H-Hold up! This is messed up! I mean...two of you are modeled after guys!"

"So?" Kecipoo hummed while the book floated near Star and just stayed there. "Banging you would be so cool~"

"No it wouldn't!" he spoke rushing to his feet. "I mean, y-you're from my head right? So doesn't that make this INCREDIBLY weird? Because it sure is feeling that way to me right now!"

"Not to me it isn't." Nova giggled while Star looked through the pages and found the spell.

"Wow! This changes everything." She gasped with a blush.

"Star, please tell me you found something useful!"

"Yeah, apparently the spell brings out your inner self and allows you to...fuck, I think it's called, them until you're satisfied. Then they either go back in your head or….woah. Until they give birth to fifty kids! That's a lot of babies!"

"WHAT?!" he gaped before turning to the four girls and backed up. "N-Now hold on there! I can't make that many kids! I haven't even graduated!"

"True." Tiffany said. "But right now, you have an obligation to mate with us, no matter how much I despise sharing."

"So let's get to banging Marcopoo~!" Kecipoo giggled with lust.

"Come on, you can't be honestly wanting that. I mean Mary! You can't possibly wanna do that, right?"

"Well…" She said while shrugging. "It's not wrong, I mean this Tom guy seemed to be bi so I might be as well. Whatever."

"Wait what?! Oh come on! Tom isn't into guys...is he Star?"

"Well kinda." Star admitted while reading the book with a grin. "But he's a closet bi, whatever that means, BUT I've seen his collection of your underwear he stole from sch-OH NEVER MIND!"

"He did what?!"

"Not now! I just found a spell to turn people into giants! Oh my god this is great! I need to use this spell later!"

"Star a little help!" he cried out before seeing Kecipoo jump at him making him turn and start running.

"Come back! I just want to sit on your cock!" She called out with a grin while the flame on her head formed a giant heart in the process.

"Seems we'll have to pursue him." sighed Tiffany.

"Yep." Mary sighed.

"I'm coming my fucking hot luchador!" Nova yelled out before running after Marco with a grin. "And I'll take your virginity too!"

Marco rushed up the stairs before spotting the puppies sleeping on the floor. "Laser puppies! Little help here!"

But they kept on sleeping while drooling on the floor.

"Gah damn it!" he cursed before picking one up and held him out as the girls came up the stairs. "Stay back! I've got a puppy!"

Kecipoo looked at it before cutting a tear in space and summoned a giant five headed whale with fire breath. "And we got a whale."

"**OOOOOOOAAAAAA!**"

Marco dropped the puppy before he resumed running away.

Mary ran slowly towards Marco before tapping his shoulder. "So you want me to be dominant or submissive? I can play any one of them."

"Wah!" he cried before turning the corner and ducked into the bathroom before locking the door.

Only to find Tiffany waiting for him on the sink.

"I just came in through the window." She said pointing to a broken window that got ripped out by the wall.

"AHH!" he screamed before he started throwing random stuff at her from under the sink.

She yawned while ignoring it and got up. "Just give up and perhaps I will keep your ball sack from turning black and blue, emphasis on blue."

"No thanks!" He yelled before running out the door and right into his mother's room.

Only to notice Nova, naked, on the bed on her left side, winking at him.

"Hey el tigre~"

"Gah!" he turned bright red and covered his eyes.

She moved her wand to her mouth and used it to cause his clothes to turn into tiny butterflies. "Mmmm~"

"Hey!" he cried out trying to cover his groin.

That was when Kecipoo appeared in the room, naked, and grabbed Marco. "I got you Marcopoo~!"

"Ah!" he let out feeling her breasts against him with a certain part of him reacting to all this attention.

"And tonight we fuck!" Kecipoo grinned while the other girls, naked now, walked in and started making Marco's 'little fighter' hard as iron. "Girls! Make room! I'm going first!"

"No way, I am!" frowned Nova while spitting the wand out.

"No me!"

"Me you fucking broad!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Marco blushed before seeing Mary placing her ass and anus on his rod.

"I'll start."

And cue her getting tackled off thanks to Tiffany.

"No. Me."

And cue a giant fight that nearly killed Marco there and then.

(A bit later)

"Uh, Marco?" called Star outside the bedroom. "Are you ok?"

And cue loud romantic music being played.

"Hello? You in there?" She called out while loud banging was heard and the entire house was creaking like crazy as the book floated around and absorbed strange pink orbs that came from said room. "Marco?"

"B-Busy!"

"With what?" She said as the house started to shake like a massive earthquake. "Woah!"

"Ah fuck!"

Star held on for dear life while the house began to shake even more while loud music blared from every direction. "What's going on?!"

"FUCK!" He yelled while the house stopped shaking and the sound of angelic voices came from the sky itself.

Star blinked and was utterly baffled before knocking. "Uh...Marco?"

Silence.

"Um want to build a nacho snowman?"

Silence.

'Maybe I should come by later.' She thought before walking away, the book tailing her like a dog.

(Some hours later)

Marco panted while in a daze and surrounded by the four girls. "Ah...ah….ah…"

The girls smirked while sleeping on him or around his body, causing Marco to both regret and enjoy his current situation.

'Fifty….nine….times…' he thought while not seeing the girls vanishing into his tattoo, which turned into a magical countdown that was set for nine months. 'I thought….I….was gonna….die…'

As he laid there, his parents returned home and well….saw both the statues AND the now burnt and slightly destroyed house.

"AYE CARAMBA!"

'Crap.'

(A few months later)

Marco groaned in pain as he was in bed, having a splitting headache, and Star was trying to play rock and roll music to cure him, which failed miserably as the countdown was at the one hour mark.

"Come on Marco, some music always gets me upbeat."

"Ahhh! It's not working!" He screamed while the pain intensified. "FUCK!"

"Oh! I know! I'll go get you some ice cream."

"That won't-AAHHHHH!" He screamed as the countdown went to zero and fifty tiny hands started to appear all over his head. "OH GOD AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!" screamed Star in horror.

Marco screamed as the camera panned away and became dark.

-Omake-

(A LONG and PAINFUL process later)

Marco panted in pain while Star was amazed as fifty babies, all with Marco's or the other girl's features, crawled around and giggled on the the ground.

"AW! So cute!" gushed Star with her eyes sparkling as she picked one up. "They're all so tiny and squishy! Ah! Too cute for words!"

"Star….I'm….in pain…" he groaned while the tattoo vanished instantly.

"Well I know what'll fix that." she smiled before putting the baby on his chest. "A baby blanket!"

The baby rolled off Marco while the others were either chewing on his feet or just crawling around.

"Not….helping….."

"Oh I know! Eclipsa! She'll know how to heal you!"

"Star...no…." he groaned as Star teleported them away.

(Elsewhere)

-Mewni-

And into said evil queen's room. She was humming while tidying her bed up before hearing a flash and turned before smiling. "Star, Marco, and...babies?"

"Eclipsa!" Star grinned while holding the book in her hands. "Marco used a spell from this book that I got from a guy named Jack, and he had babies with his inner selves!"

"Oh my, that sounds like quite the spell." she remarked looking at the babies. "He must have QUITE the stamina."

"I...did…." Marco groaned as the babies crawled on the walls and ceiling.

"And get this, he did it with a version of me, and Hekapoo, and a female Tom, and a female Toffee. Weird but still awesome!"

"My Marco, who knew you had so many interests." teased Eclipsa. "But no version of me? How rude." she joked.

"Want me to make him do it again?" Star asked while flipping to the page. "I mean he MUST have a version of you in there! But the sperm candles I-"

"No more….too much...in pain…" groaned Marco.

"You sure?" Star asked.

"Y-" He said before Star took out a recording from her wand that had Marco's voice on it. "No...not that spell!"

And cue everything going to shit...again.

"Come on out Eclipsa copy!"

'I need a vacation!'


	40. Orihime and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Orihime and Ichigo

This idea was inspired by a picture you can find on Deviantart of the two.

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Die shinigami! Die die die die die!" Cried a hollow that looked like a scorpion before Ichigo cut off it's stinger.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time." He sighed as the hollow cried out before Ichigo jumped up and swung his blade down, cutting it down the center. "Just die already and release the souls you've eaten."

"NO! No no no, I won't die quietly, if I'm going down you're coming with me!" He let out before lashing it's pincers at Ichigo from both sides. Before they could make contact Though an orange barrier appeared between them and Ichigo. "Huh?"

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you ok?" Called a voice as said substitute shinigami looked behind him to see Orihime.

"Orihime?" He spoke in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was walking home from the market when I saw you a-and I thought I could help Kurosaki-kun?" She spoke up nervous before the hollow let out a roar and tried to smash through the shield.

"Thanks, but I got this Orihime, I can take care of this small fry easily."

"Small fry?! At least pay attention when saying that!" Yelled the hollow before the barrier went away as Ichigo lunged and stabbed Zangetsu into the forehead. "Ahhhh!"

"Sorry, but you're not strong enough for me to pay attention to." He said as the hollow began to dissipate as it died. He sighed and put Zangetsu away as Orihime ran over. "Thanks for the save Orihime, you saved me some injuries."

"N-No problem Kurosaki-kun…" She said with a blush. "I-It was my pleasure…"

"Well well well, just the two I've been looking for~" Called a females voice, surprising them.

They turned and blinked seeing Yoruichi standing on top of a nearby lamp post before jumping off and landing gracefully. "How are you two love birds doing? Having fun on your little date?"

"W-We're not on a date!" Stuttered Orihime with a blush while the former captain smiled.

"Well then that means you two have some free time, right?"

"Um, actuall-"

"Great, come on, let's go Strawberry, you too Orihime." She cut him off before turning and started walking.

"Why do I even bother answering, she won't listen." He muttered with a frown.

The two of them followed Yoruichi to Kisuke's shop where said owner was already waiting there for them.

"Ok Hat n Clogs, what's this about, is this an emergency or you just being annoying?"

"Why Ichigo, I'm glad you asked. You see, the reason I had Yoruichi bring you to is of the utmost importance." He spoke in a serious tone.

"What is it, hollow attack? Soul Society under threat, the arrancars are back? What is it?" He asked, his face turning serious.

"I need you two…"

"What, what do you need us to do Kisuke?" He asked, looking at him expectantly as he and Orihime leaned towards him in anticipation.

"To…."

"Y-Yes, what is it, no matter what it is we'll try to do it as best we can!"

"Drink these." He suddenly smiled holding up two small vials.

"...Huh? What are these?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"No time for questions, just drink!" He spoke putting one in both their hands.

"I-Is this really neces-"

"YES! Now drink, hurry, both at the same time, let's go go go!"

"Not until you explain!" Spoke Ichigo.

"No, there's no time, don't you trust me?"

"No." He replied bluntly with a straight face.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, I think we should drink it…. Kisuke-san wouldn't try to hurt us, right?" Asked Orihime opening her vial.

"Orihime wait! We don't know what these are, and this is hat n clogs we're talking about, he'd do something weird to make us into guinea pigs in our sleep."

"Oh please, I wouldn't do that now, would I?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, you would, and I don't think we should drink it."

"Then I guess I have no choice. Yoruichi? If you would please."

"Right." She said as she flash stepped in front of Ichigo, grabbed his vial and quickly dumped the contents down his throat before he knew what had hit him, then did the same to Orihime.

"Ack! What the hell was that Kisuke?!" Yelled Ichigo lunging over and grabbed the man by the front of his clothes. "What the hell was in those?!"

"Well I'm not sure exactly, I wanted to mix it up so I switched the vials around so I don't know who got what, but the effects should start taking effect any second now." he answered vaguely as Ichigo shook him.

"Be clear you bastard!"

"Now Ichigo, where is the fun in that?" He chuckled as Orihime looked at the vial nervously.

"K-Kisuke-san, what is going to happen to us?"

"Not to worry Orihime, like I said the effects should happen any-" He saw Orihime drop the vial as she started shaking. "Second."

"I-I feel very strange, w-what is going to happen to me?" She cried as her body began to tingle.

"Just keep breathing and don't panic." Spoke Yoruichi before Ichigo started feeling his own body tingling.

"Yes, the effects shouldn't be harmful at all… or at least they shouldn't if my theories are right." Remarked Kisuke as Ichigo growled before groaning and gripped his arms.

"You bastard! I-I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hmmm, will you? My my, that's quite small temper you have, and it seems the rest of you is starting to match." He chuckled as Ichigo noticed that his hands seemed smaller than normal.

"Hey! What the hell?!" He cried out before he started to see that everything around started to look bigger.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, m-my ears, t-they feel weird!" Orihime cried as her ears began to move upwards, changing into a bright orange pair of cat ears.

"Kisuke!" Yelled Ichigo running at the man, while noticing the distance increasing and the man getting bigger.

"Oh calm down Ichigo, you're fine...well, I think you will be, I just needed two guinea pigs." He smiled looking down as Ichigo got smaller and smaller. "If I'm right you should have another change hitting you soon, along with your girlfriend as well."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled out before he started to feel something come out from his tailbone and turned before going wide eyed seeing a mouse tail. "What the hell?!"

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked in confusion before she felt something growing to and looked behind to see a long orange cat tail. "W-What is happening to us?!"

"Relax, it's almost over." Spoke Yoruichi.

"W-What is going on?!" Cried Ichigo as he felt his head tingle before a pair of mouse ears popped out of his head.

"Hmm, seems the transformation part is over and done with. How do you two feel?"

"I...I feel weird." Groaned Orihime as she closed her eyes only to reopen them to show a pair of slitted cat eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?!" Yelled Ichigo at them. "What did you have us drink?!"

"Oh, it was just a formula or two I made to see if I could create a booster for shinigami on the battlefield, giving them the powers of animals, thus heightening their senses and so on, blah blah blah. I wanted to start with two relatively harmless animals before going to more dangerous ones, it seems there were some side effects though."

"We're not your damn test animals!" Yelled Ichigo running over and tried climbing up Kisuke's robe to throttle him while Yoruichi chuckled.

"Y'know, I was kind of hoping Ichigo would get the cat one, it had some of my DNA and power in it to give it an extra punch, but it seems his girlfriend got it, how do you feel Orihime?"

"I feel...good." She replied while flexing her hands and looked around with her ears twitching. "Everything seems different somehow."

"Well I'd say everything is, you should have a mild power boost, and hey, you might have even gotten some of my speed." She chuckled with a smile.

Ichigo groaned as he reached Kisuke's sleeve and started crawling up it. "I'm gonna kick your ass you asshole!"

"Oh no, the mouse boy is threatening me, whatever will I do?" He mocked with a grin.

Orihime looked at her hand and licked the back of it for some reason as Ichigo reached Kisuke's collar while panting.

"You're dead!" He yelled before jumping up and tried punching at the man's cheek.

"Ow, oh that hurt so much, oh the pain!" He cried out with a laugh. "I guess the mouse version of the strength elixir is a bust, huh?"

"On the upside, I think it helped make Ichigo more tolerable." Joked Yoruichi as the short substitute shinigami kept trying to hit Kisuke's cheek before Orihime looked at him. As she did her pupils narrowed as she licked her lips.

'I don't know if it's the change or his tiny ears, but Kurosaki-kun looks great right now, I want him~' She thought with her tail swishing before Kisuke picked Ichigo up and held him by the back of his robes.

"Now now Ichigo, you should be happy. Now if you ever need to sneak into someplace, like oh say, the girl's locker room, this is your chance to live every man's dream." He smiled with Ichigo getting a tick mark.

"Like hell I would ever do that you perv!"

"Hey Kisuke-san, do you mind if I take Kurosaki-kun off your hands?"

"Sure thing Orihime." He replied holding the boy out who turned and tensed up since he saw Orihime smiling with an odd glint in her eyes which gave him the creeps.

"Um...Orihime, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" She asked reaching out and licked her lips, making Ichigo pale with something in his head telling him he was in danger. "Now come here little mousy, kitty wants to play~"

"S-Sorry, gotta go!" He cried forcing himself from Kisuke's fingers and narrowly avoided her hand while landing on the ground as Orihime turned with a glint that made him start sweating. 'Why do I feel like I'm looking death in the eye?!'

"Now now Kurosaki-kun, it's not nice to run from a lady like that~" She said as she let out what sounded like a purr.

"Hat n clogs, what's going on?!" Asked Ichigo shivering as Orihime started walking towards him, with the size difference making the ground shake slightly.

"Well, my best guess would be that the animal hormones and DNA along with Yoruichi's power changed her mind a bit, also mixed with some repressed feelings for you she may be going a tad bit crazy?" He guessed tapping his chin making Ichigo look at him with wide eyes before seeing Orihime reach for him again.

"I have to get home, see you Hat n clogs!" He cried before he began to run away as fast as he could, though his reduced height made him slower than usual.

"Wait Kurosaki-kun!" Spoke Orihime who got on all fours without realizing and lunged at him, leading to her landing while wrapping her arms around him, stopping him abruptly. "You can't go yet."

"Why not?" He asked, feeling nervous.

"Well for one we can't just let a mouse boy go running around town, now can we, especially not one as small as you." Chuckled Yoruichi.

He felt irked and glared at her. "Then give us the antidote!"

"Antidote? What antidote?" Asked Kisuke with his fan out. "I don't remember ever saying there was one, especially since I didn't make one."

"WHAT?!" He cried out in disbelief. "Y-Y-You mean...we're stuck like this?!"

"For awhile at least, I did make the elixir to be temporary, though with your new….features, I'm not sure it is anymore."

Ichigo let out a yell of frustration before feeling Orihime nuzzling against him while she kept purring making him blink and feel nervous. "Uh...Orihime? What are you doing?"

"Nuzzling against you little mouse, don't worry and just relax, I swear you're so cute I could just eat. You. Up~" She whispered, making Ichigo panic with the thing inside him REALLY telling him to run.

'I need to get away from here now!' He thought before he tried to squirm from her arms.

"Hey, hold still Kurosaki-kun, stop moving around or I'll lose my gri- hey!" She cried before he got loose and bolted off. "Hey, get back here!" She cried as she dashed after him.

"Oh my, it seems a game of cat and mouse has started, huh Yoruichi?"

"It seems so, and damn is it gonna be good." She chuckled.

"Wanna chase them with cameras so we can tease them later?"

"You read my mind." She chuckled as we cut to Ichigo running as fast as he could.

'Oh god, is this actually happening?!' He thought while hearing Orihime chasing him, still going on all fours. "L-Leave me alone Orihime!"

"No can do, this kitty is gonna get what she wants~" She called while trying to snatch at him with her hands, but he kept jumping to the side to avoid them. "Come on Kurosaki-kun, are you really scared of little old me~?"

'Little is NOT for her!' He thought before turning down a road as she skidded to stop and ran, but faster. "Orihime snap out of it! You're not yourself!"

"Oh I know, I feel better than ever, and for once I can finally say a whole sentence without stammering!" She called while letting out a laugh. "I feel like I could chase you all day Kurosaki-kun~!"

'Crap crap crap, I can't outrun her at this rate, it might be time to take advantage of my size, huh?' He thought as he spotted a hole in a nearby wall. He started to rush at it and really ran as Orihime reached out, only for her to crash into the wall as he got inside with him wincing. 'Sorry Orihime, but I have to think about my safety.'

"Augh, that hurt, that was mean Kurosaki-kun!" Hissed Orihime looking into the hole and tried reaching her hand inside making Ichigo back up deeper. "Come on out of there, I only wanna play~"

'Like hell I'm going out there now! Augh, I better figure out where the hell I am and whose house I just crawled into.' He thought as he barely managed to dodge her hand. He turned and walked deeper through the hole while he swore he could hear a loud hiss behind him. 'That doesn't sound good, I hope Orihime doesn't get too frustrated.'

"Kurosaki-kun, you get right out here right now!" She yelled with her eyes still slitted. "Don't make me come in there after you!"

'How could she, she's too large to fit in the hole.' He thought with a sweatdrop. He kept going and spotted an exit and moved over faster before poking his head out and looked around. "Wait, is this my house? God damn it old man, we probably have a rat problem now."

He walked out and looked around while sighing. "Well at least I'm some place I know."

"And a place I have a key too~" Called Orihime from the other side of the hole, making him freeze. "I'll be in there in a second, just stay there~"

'Shit!' He thought before he bolted in a random direction. 'I don't know why I keep running, I mean it's Orihime, but something keeps warning me to stay far away!'

Orihime hummed happily as she pulled her key out of her pocket, entering the house with a grin. "Ready or not Kurosaki-kun, here I come~"

Ichigo himself ran to the kitchen where he saw Yuzu making something and darted under a nearby cabinet. 'Damn it, I shouldn't let her see me either, I don't want anyone to see me like this!'

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, come out come out wherever you are~" Called Orihime making Yuzu turn and smile.

"Hi Orihime, are you looking for Ichi-nii?" She asked before seeing the ears and tail and blinked. "Are those cat ears and tail?"

"Yes, it's a long story, but right now I'm trying to find my Kurosaki-kun, he's hiding at the moment." She said with a smile.

"Well have you tried his room? That's the last place I saw him before coming down here to work on dinner."

"Good call, just make sure to keep an eye out for him, he's a bit shorter than usual."

Yuzu was confused and watched Orihime walk up the stairs with the tail moving and shrugged. 'She must be wanting to be a cosplayer, very realistic tail.'

'Damn it, now I can't hide in my room!' Thought Ichigo who moved out from under the cupboard a little with a sigh. 'As long as I can stay hidden, this should wear off in no time fast.'

Yuzu moved to get a carrot, but looked down and gasped before letting out a cry. "Ahhh! Mouse!"

Ichigo turned and saw Yuzu spot him and paled when he heard Orihime running back down the stairs.

"Don't worry, I'll get him and gobble him right up~!" Called the girl reaching the bottom and ran around the counter to see Ichigo already running before she gave chase. "I got you now Kurosaki-kun~!"

"Nooo!" He cried as Yuzu's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" She spoke as she saw Orihime chase the 'mouse' under the dining table and through the living room. "Orihime, what's going on, why is Ichi-nii so small?!"

"Because he's my prey~" She called back while seeing Ichigo crawl under the couch and try lifting it up to get to him.

"I WON'T LET YOU EAT ME!" He cried out just as Karin entered the house using the front door with her soccer ball under her arm.

"Hey, I'm back… why is Orihime cosplaying as a cat girl?"

"S-She said she wants to gobble up Ichi-nii!"

"...wow, about time." Muttered the girl, taking it the wrong way. "Honestly I thought the two weren't gonna get together until-"

"She means literally!" Cried Ichigo as he ran towards his younger sister, making her freeze.

"I-Ichigo?" She gawked seeing him run past her legs. "What the-"

"Come back here Kurosaki-kun, I want you~" Purred Orihime before she smacked headfirst into Karin. "Ow! Oh, sorry, didn't see you there."

"Orihime? What the hell is going on?! Why is Ichigo a...a...mouse?!"

"Hat n clogs screwed us over, now she's crazy!" Cried out Ichigo before Orihime reached up and grabbed him by the leg and yanked him out.

"Got you~" She sang with a smile as he cried out in panic.

"...Is this real or did I have a stroke?" Asked Karin shaking her head before Yuzu ran over to look at Ichigo closely and babbled out something incoherent before falling on the couch and fainted.

"Ah, Yuzu! Are you ok?! Karin, go make sure she's ok!" He called only for his other sibling to stare at him, only to faint as well. "Karin!"

"Oh my, it seems like you were to much for them to handle, at least we have some privacy now Kurosaki-kun~" Purred Orihime with her tail swishing as she held him to her face while he paled and gulped. "Time to play~"

"N-No, don't eat me, I don't want to die, not like this!" He cried out, only to find himself moved down and hugged against her chest, catching him off guard and start turning red while Orihime moved to sit down on a chair.

"Eat you? Oh I'm not gonna do that Kurosaki-kun, at least not in the way you think~" She chuckled as she patted his head with a hum.

His jaw dropped hearing that while popping a nosebleed from the position which he noted was VERY soft, and could definitely feel the Yoruichi part of her right now. 'K-keep it together Ichigo, you can handle this, this is just Orihime, stop getting so flustered!'

Orihime nuzzled the top of his head and sighed. "I always wanted to be this close with you Kurosaki-kun, but every time I try I get all tongue tied, but now? I feel like I can tell you it all."

"W-What? What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"Silly Kurosaki-kun, I thought you knew, I like you~"

"W-What?!" He stared at her as she held him up like a toy.

"Yup, I've liked you for a long long time, why do you think I always stuttered? I was too shy to come out and say it, but now? I can say it as much as I want without feeling like an airhead." She chuckled as she swayed him around happily. "It feels great, I kind of hope we never change back!"

"H-Hey, you aren't tiny, I want to get back to normal!" He cried out before seeing her grin with a glint in her eyes.

"But then I can't do this, pucker up~"

"W-Wait, what do you me-mmmph!" He was cut off finding Orihime's lips covering his own, and most of his face, causing his whole body to turn bright red.

'Mmmmm, Strawberry~' She purred with a smile. 'I finally kissed him!'

'She's kissing me! Holy shit! She's KISSING ME!' He thought as his brain began to fry as he tried to comprehend what was happening right as Orihime ended the kiss with a smile.

"Ah, I feel like I'm in heaven~!" She gushed before hugging him right in between her chest making him flail his arms around. "Oh I'm never gonna let you go Kurosaki-kun, never ever~"

"O-Orihime, you're acting crazy, s-snap out of it!"

"What's so crazy about kissing the one I like?" She pouted.

"B-But it's to sudden, you're acting like Yoruichi!"

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm nothing like her. For instance, has SHE ever done something this good for you without teasing?"

"W-Well, she did get naked when I was trying to take a bath, b-but nothing like this." 'Why am I stuttering so much and feeling nervous, get ahold of yourself Ichigo!'

"Ooh! Maybe we can take a bath together, I'll bet you'd love to feel and see me without any clothes on~" She cooed as he blushed even harder. "I'll have to keep you very close to make sure I don't lose you in the bath~"

"N-No! We can't Orihime!" He blushed as she stood up and started walking. "Y-You're not in the right mind! What are you gonna do if you snap out of it!?"

"Oh trust me, I'm more than fine Kurosaki-kun, now come, we have a bath to get to~" She purred as she carried him to the bathroom with him squirming in her hold.

"N-No, stop it! I don't need a bath, a-and we can't bathe together!" He cried as he kept struggling.

"Well obviously, we can't do that with clothes on." She smirked before moving a hand towards his pants with a big grin. "Let's get rid of these pesky pants~"

"W-What?! Now you've really lost it Orihime!" He cried as his face turned as red as Renji's hair. 'I gotta get away!' He thought before they heard the front door slam open.

"Oi, Ichigo, I'm ho- why are Yuzu and Karin passed out?!"

'Goat chin? Yes, he can help me!' He thought before he began to call out for him. "Old man, up here, help!"

"Hey, I'm only gonna bathe with you Kurosaki-kun." Pouted Orihime.

"Help, there's a crazy woman who has me captive!"

"Hey, that's not nice either, I am not crazy!"

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Called Isshin running to the bathroom.

"Sorry, but he's busy, me and him are gonna take a bath together~" Purred Orihime as she quickly locked the door.

"Uh?" He responded right as he grabbed the knob. "Wait...is that Orihime?"

"No, well, yes, it's complicated, just help me!"

"Orihime's in there with you Ichigo….congrats!" He beamed with a thumbs up. "It's about time you finally found me a new daughter! A little warning next time, but with a girl like Orihime you chose well son!"

"WHAT?! Old man you get me out of here right now or I swear I'll...I'll… never give you any grandkids!" threatened Ichigo as Orihime smiled.

"Ooh Kurosaki-kun, I had no idea you were even thinking of kids~"

"Augh, someone just kill me already!" He groaned as he held his head.

"I'll leave you two alone, Karin and Yuzu will be so happy when they wake up!"

"Dad! You get in here and save me this instant!" Yelled Ichigo as Orihime started to pull his shirt off. "Orihime, stop stripping me, I am not getting in that bath!"

"No need to be shy, I'll clean you ALL over~" She purred as she licked her lips.

'This isn't happening, it can't be!'

(Later)

"Come on Kurosaki-kun, stop pouting and talk to me!"

Ichigo kept quiet without turning to her.

"Come on, this isn't so bad, you're nice and clean now, right?"

He was still silent while more embarrassed than upset. 'We actually took a bath together...and I felt her bare breasts...it's a miracle she didn't see...that.'

"Come oooon, talk to me." She groaned as he kept quiet. "Didn't you like it?"

"No, I protested multiple times." He said with a frown. 'I wonder if I could make it to the door before she gets me?'

"I just wanted us to have fun." She pouted with her ears drooping. "I thought it would be a nice exercise to get closer."

"I didn't want to though, that stuff only works when both people want to do it."

"Sorry." She muttered poking her fingers together.

"It's fine." He muttered before eyeing his bed. 'If I can get under there then she can't follow and I might be able to wait this out until she relaxes a bit more.'

'Damn it! I got ahead of myself! I should have controlled myself, but...seeing his small naked body was too much!' She thought with a massive blush. 'He was just so cute and helpless, I couldn't help but take the opportunity, does that make me a bad person?'

'Ok, she seems distracted, which means I gotta go now!' He thought before he jumped up and began to run.

"Kurosaki-kun...are you mad at m- hey, where are you going?!" Orihime cried as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Safety!" He cried before diving under the bed. "Ha, just try to get me now!"

"Ah! You sneaky little Kurosaki-kun! You were trying to trick me!" She chuckled as she laid down next to the bed and looked under to see him pressed up against the wall, as far away from her as possible. "But now you want to play? Sounds fun~"

"No, I just want to wait until you calm down and get back to normal!"

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, I am normal, and don't you remember what Kisuke-san said, we might never change back, remember?"

"Which I call bull on! He knows what I'd do if this is permanent."

"What, give him a very soft punch~?" She teased as she reached her hand out to grab him.

"I mean kick his ass." He deadpanned before dodging her hand.

"Oh come on Kurosaki-kun, this change isn't too bad, I mean now we're spending more time together than ever, that's a plus in my book~" She purred as she tried again.

"We spend plenty of time at school." He spoke up while moving over near the corner.

"No, we spend time in class and about two minutes of me trying to stammer through a hello, I hate it and it doesn't count!" She hissed while trying to squeeze under the bed. "Despite how odd these changes have been I never want them to end, I like being like this, I like being able to tell you how I feel, I don't want to go back to the shy little girl you were friends with!"

Ichigo gulped seeing the hand get closer and closer. 'Does...does she really mean what she's saying? Well… either way I still need some time to come to terms to this, so I can't get caught again!'

"Just get a little closer and I'll show you all the love I have~" She purred as her fingers barely brushed past him. "I got you now~"

Ichigo gulped before he took a chance and ran past her fingers and out of the bed and towards the door. 'Sorry Orihime, but I have to get out of here!'

"Kurosaki-kun, it's not polite to leave a lady wanting more like that~" She called before she resumed chasing him on all fours.

"No no no no no, leave me alone!"

"Come now, if you keep this up I might have to get a mouse cage to keep you in~"

Ichigo paled hearing that and finally remembered he was in his shinigami clothes and got an idea. 'Wait! Maybe I still have my powers with me.' He thought as he closed his eyes and began to focus as Orihime got closer and closer.

"I'm gonna get y- what the hell?!" She cried when she saw Ichigo suddenly float up into the air making her skid to a stop. "Kurosaki-kun, what is going on?!"

"It seems I still have my shinigami powers, bye Orihime!" He called before he started floating away faster making her hiss.

"That's cheating Kurosaki-kun, I'm going to have to punish you~" She called before racing after him and leaping up in hopes of catching him.

"Woah!" He cried moving his legs up and narrowly avoiding her hands. "Stop it Orihime, I'm not going to let you catch me again and do something else weird with me!"

"I would never do anything weird~" She chuckled as she leaped one more, this time managing to grab one of his legs. "Got you~"

"Crap!" He cried as he was yanked down and found himself face first in her chest again. "O-Orihime, let go of me!"

"No, I'm never letting go of you again, you keep running away!" She pouted while nuzzling his head. "I need to be more watchful of you."

"No, you need to act less possessive and cat like, I feel like I'm being hunted!" He protested as he struggled to get free. "Let go of me!"

"But I can't help it, you're so adorable I can't help but wanna keep playing~" She purred as she licked her lips. "And your so tasty, I think I need another taste, so pucker up Kurosaki-kun~"

"Crap!" He cried out as she held him close and saw her lips coming closer, only to hear the front door open.

"Ichigo, where are you, I just had to convince the police that I was your girlfriend and that you were passed out so they didn't think I was carrying around a dead body!"

"Rukia over here!" He called before Orihime quickly covered his mouth.

"Now now Kurosaki-kun, we don't want any interlopers~"

"Ichigo? What are you doing back home? I'm not some pack mule to carry your body around."

"Mmmmph! Mmm!" He cried as he tried to alert Rukia.

"Shhh." She whispered as she help him closer. "Be a good little mouse, ok Kurosaki-kun~?"

"Mmmm! Mmmph!" He cried as he kept struggling, this time using his shinigami strength.

"Ichigo? Look, I'm putting your meat suit in your room." Called Rukia going up the stairs.

"Welp, time to hide Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said with a frown. 'I wonder if he'll change if he goes back into his body?'

'Wait! I got it!' He thought before concentrating as hard as he could and saw Zangetsu formed in his hand before he swung it downward and poked it in Orihime's hand.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt!" She cried as she instinctively let go of him.

"Rukia, over here, hurry!" He called out as loud as he could. He then bolted towards her as her head perked up in confusion.

"Ichigo? What's going on, where are yo- what the hell?!" She cried out when she saw him. "I-Ichigo?!"

"Long story, blame Kisuke, now get me into my body!"

"Well I've got it right here."

"Great, now I gotta get in there before Orihime catches me again!" He cried before diving into his body. It started to twitch just as Orihime came running down.

"Where is he, where is my Kurosaki-kun?!" She hissed looking at Rukia who gawked seeing the ears and tail.

"O-Orihime? Why do you have cat ears and a tail?! What is going on?!"

"I was playing with MY Kurosaki-kun, before you interrupted us."

"Wait, your Kurosaki-kun? You finally confessed to him? Well, here he is, but why was he so small?" She asked as Ichigo's body began to twitch more.

"Urahara-san gave us something to drink and we both changed." She said as she quickly took Ichigo's body. "It gave me these features and shrunk Kurosaki-kun and gave him mouse features."

"I should have guessed he was involved." She sighed before Ichigo's eyes opened. "Hey, Ichigo, you feeling alright?"

"That depends, do I have a tail?"

"Um, I don't think so?"

"Then I feel great." He said as he stood up. "Yes, and I'm back to normal height too!"

"Awww." Pouted Orihime before blinking as she felt tingly and saw her tail going back up her skirt while feeling her ears go into her head. "Huh? It's wearing off? N-no, I liked being confident with Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo and Rukia watched as Orihime's eyes also returned to normal before she blinked in confusion.

"H-Huh? W-What is going on, why am I in your house K-Kurosaki-kun?'

"Wait, you don't remember?"

"Remem…..ber….KYAAAA!" She cried as she began to remember what she had done with him, making her face go bright red.

"Now she does." Sweatdropped Rukia as Orihime quickly covered her face and turned away.

"I-I'm so sooooorrrrryyyy!" She cried out as Ichigo remembered what she had said and blushed as well.

'Did….did she mean what she said before?' He wondered while Rukia sweatdropped.

"Ichigo? Mind filling me on the details?"

"Ok, um, well after we changed Orihime started acting like a more zealous Yoruichi and went after me, and she may have confessed to me and gave me a bath against my will?"

Rukia gawked at him and Orihime who look mortified before smiling and nudged him. "Well, it's about time."

"D-Don't say that! I-I wasn't in my right mind!"

"Well…. What would you say if I felt the same then?" Ichigo asked slowly, making her freeze.

"W...W….What?" She asked as her heart skipped a beat.

"I….I think I like you to Orihime, I never knew you felt the way you did before…" He replied making the girl gasp and Rukia step back.

'Geez, I feel like I just stepped into a scene from a romance anime.'

"B...But...I treated you like a toy! A-A-And we...b...b...ba…" She stuttered with Ichigo holding a hand up.

"I know, and that's something I won't forget, for different reasons, it DID help you tell me the truth, something I should have noticed a lot sooner." He said with a nervous chuckle. "So… what do you say, do you want to try dating?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, I would like that!" She nodded quickly with a bright face.

"Well congratulation to both of you!" Came Kisuke's voice as he and Yoruichi both appeared, each holding a camera.

"YOU!" Growled Ichigo. "Have you been spying on us this whole time?!"

"Yep, and we got everything on tape too, congrats on being a couple, any chance I can interest you in a celebratory drink?"

Ichigo felt his eye twitch before letting out a yell and sent Kisuke flying through the window due to a kick to the chin. "I'm gonna kick your ass all over town for that stunt you pulled!"

"Oh come now, it wasn't all bad, was it? Hey, can you and Orihime try that again but in reverse? I need to be thorough to make sure there are truly no bad side effects." He asked while righting himself, but dodged a strike when Ichigo swung Zangetsu.

"I'm gonna shove this right up your-"

"K-Kurosaki-kun, please stop this!" Called Orihime in panic while Yoruichi chuckled and patted her back.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. So, just between us girls, you gonna try anything kinky at school?"

"W-W-What?!" She cried out as she held her face. "I-I would never do something like that!"

"Come on, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's like experimenting." She chuckled as she got closer before whispering into her ear. "Also, any chance you want a copy of your little time with Ichigo, you two were pretty cute together~"

Orihime cried out in despair from embarrassment while Rukia sweatdropped and looked at her in pity.

'Poor girl, she has no idea what she's gotten herself into.'


	41. Mz Ruby and Sly

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Mz. Ruby and Sly

Series: Sly Cooper

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep within various jungles of Haiti is where all manner of light was done either by lanterns or burning torches due to the thick trees and the dark sky.

It was in the middle of the night that a van drove through the jungle, the only thing making it really noticeable was large Raccoon icons on the van while the scene focused inside of the van to show three humanoid animals.

One was a Hippo who was driving the van, his name was Murray the hippo. He was the main muscle of the trio and adored his van greatly.

Next to him was a turtle with large glasses named Bentley, he was the tech/most intelligent of the trio and was typing away on a laptop he normally had.

Finally was a masked Raccoon who held a large cane that had one end in the shape of a C with a slight hook on the very tip.

His name was Sly Cooper, a man who belonged to a long line of thieves and was on a quest right now with his two allies to retrieve the pages of a very important book that belonged to his family… the Thievius Raccoonus...

It was a book that held all of his families thieving secret,s but because of a certain group, the fiendish five, led by a monstrously large mechanical Owl named simply and aptly named Clockwerk.

Clockwerk despised Sly's family for generations shockingly enough, thanks to his mechanical body he was pretty much immune to time's grasp.

Honestly to Sly it was hard to know why Clockwerk hated his family bloodline but he personally didn't care about that… no all he cared for was getting back the pages from the fiendish five, kick Clockworks mechanical ass for killing his father and making him an orphan.

Granted he probably wouldn't have met Bentley and Murray if that hadn't happened, but he wasn't complaining much now because they were key members in the thieving group that they had.

Granted it only consisted of him, Bentley, and Murray, but they were able to get past a few of the fiendish five who had armies of goons at their disposal and they were now heading through this jungle in Haiti to find the next page of the thievius Raccoonus and it was in the hands of the Voodoo mystic Mz. Ruby.

Mz. Ruby was an Alligator who had a thing for manipulating dark magic and ghosts and while Sly didn't exactly believe in the supernatural, mainly using logic even if some didn't think it, he did see Clockwerk and from how he lived for so long was just… unnatural and considering he heard rumors he was just running purely on hatred… he didn't want any kind of immortality like that if that was the cost.

"We're almost there Sly." spoke Murray taking a turn down the road with the swamp getting creepier. "You ready back there?"

"Aren't I always ready Murray? I'll be just napping here for now so wake me when we get there. Gotta save my strength for when I hop, skip, and steal things from some unlucky goons and this Mz. Ruby… Hey Bentley just to check, but got a picture of this Mz. Ruby so I'll know what she looks like, we didn't exactly have time to get a picture of her before we left when Carmalita came by in a hurry for some reason… I wonder why?" Sly said while he smirked knowingly when he already knew why since it mainly involved catching him… oh he did enjoy these cat and mouse games with Carmelita.

"Sure, I've got her profile right here." spoke the turtle typing away before he brought up a mugshot of the voodoo user and held it back to Sly.

Sly grabbed it a moment later and took a glance at it before he and raised an eyebrow a bit at what he saw. "Wow, looks like she let herself go, looks like this will be easy if she can't move quickly." Sly said before he tossed the paper into a trash bag.

"I wouldn't be so sure Sly. Even if she's not as sly or fast as Carmelita, doesn't make her any less dangerous. All her voodoo magic and this creepy and bacteria infested swamp gives her the home court advantage." spoke Bentley.

"Well if she's anything like the previous guys who I fought then she shouldn't be to bad, maybe I should suggest a diet for her as well and see if that gets her angry enough to try and chase me herself." Sly said before chuckling before he went back to the back of the Van and went to sleep while he waits for the Van to get to their destination.

Bentley shook his head while Murray chuckled. The camera panned away from them and went deep into the swamp to where what looked like a hideout made out of a giant skull resided.

Deep inside of it resided one of the fiendish five Mz. Ruby who was busy with making some kind of concoction in a cauldron and it had to be stirred and simmered every now and then for it to be fully prepared.

However a ghost of hers flew into the room which got her attention. "A thousand apologies Milady, but we have intruders approaching… it's that Raccoon and his gang." The Ghost said before it fell silent.

"Oh I know that my child, I foresaw it after Muggshot lost." she spoke without looking away from the cauldron with a smirk. "That little rat's becoming a pain if he thinks he can come into MY swamp and take back his precious little page."

"I don't know Milady, not to insult you, but I was summoned to be an advisor since you did say a second opinion matters and underestimating this Cooper will be a bad move on your part, granted Muggshot didn't have much in brains, he did make up for it in combat at the very least and he was physically the strongest next to the Panda King." The Ghost stated since Mz. Ruby was more of a tactician and not a fighter, not only that but she wasn't the strongest of the fiendish five, but the most magically inclined, getting into a fight where Sly can get close to Mz. Ruby would be a mistake.

The alligator frowned at the ghost and snapped her fingers. "Quit your yappin' and get me that jar of newt eyes for my potion."

The Ghost would have said something but thanks to that command it couldn't speak and just did what Mz. Ruby said when it went to get her the Newt eyes. He grabbed it off the shelf and handed it to her before she opened it up.

"I'm not underestimating anything. I know that raccoon and his little friends are gonna be a pain, I've foreseen it after all." she smirked before she dropped a few of the eyes in the cauldron making it bubble and turn blue. "That's why I'm gonna take care of them for good, while getting a little something for me in return."

The Ghost, still under the command of not being able to speak, just gave her a confused look from that last bit about getting something in return… was it the pages that the trio had?

She looked at him and sighed. "You can talk now."

The Ghost blinked at that before he spoke up. "Thank you Milady… though if I may ask what do you mean by getting something in return? Is it the pages that the Cooper gang has?" The Ghost asked since that could be the only thing that Mz. Ruby would want from the trio.

Mz. Ruby let out a loud laugh and held her stomach. "No my child, I mean something much more…scrumptious~" she grinned with a hungry look in her eyes, but not the usual kind.

The ghost blinked a few times from that before he put two and two together before getting a half lidded look on his face. "Uhhh… pardon me for saying this and you can do whatever to me as a punishment, even dismiss me to the netherworld, but… if you're planning what I think you're planning you may need a potion or something since well… when was the last time you actually physically trained? I'm not trying to insult you Milady, but… unless its the Hippo I don't think the turtle or Raccoon will go to you in that way." the Ghost said when he looked to Mz. Ruby's frame which was on the wide side.

She let out a snarl and walked over to him making him back up. "I KNOW I'm big boned a little bit! It's part of mah natural genes! But I ain't aiming for the small fry, I'm talkin' about the little thief himself."

The Ghost blinks at that before tilting his head. "The Raccoon? Won't you have more trouble then even with a potion since he has a thing for the police vixen? And why not use a potion to alter your form? Someone as great as you should be able to do whatever you want, even alter your own body to look perfect, like bring out the body you always imagined, something strong, imposing, but beautiful as well?" The Ghost said when it looked around this place and could just feel the magic flowing around him.

"Of course I could you fool!" she snapped getting in his face with her tail hitting the floor. "But that would be TOO easy to do." she gestured around. "I could use my magic and wipe those fools out no problem, even in my sleep, but do you know when the last time I could really feel good like THAT was? Go ahead and guess."

"Uhhhh… I'm probably going to get knocked through a wall painfully, but… 5 or so years ago?" The Ghost said while bracing itself for an attack from his Mistress.

"I wish." she huffed before going back to the cauldron and resumed stirring it. "The real answer is never."

"Wait… so you're a virgin?" The Ghost said while he floats around and looks Mz. Ruby in the face.

"Of course I am, no man wanted to touch me, not when they were too scared of what I could do to them." she growled while gripping the stick harder. "When I became a charming young lass, I was willing to do whatever it meant just to get some attention. I would have given them riches, power, or even gotten rid of some annoying fool in their life, but nooo, I was too much of a 'freak' to even be seen with!" she growled snapping the stick and shook in anger. "That's why I've never been with a real man!"

"I see… well like I said why not use a potion to alter your body? Not to gain power or anything, but to trick that Cooper man? I mean you can get as mad as you want at me. but let me ask this, have you ever tried to do that? You say you foresee things right? Well why not try and foresee what could possibly happen if you go that route? Cooper should be expecting you in this form and if he saw you in an altered one he should drop his guard… you gave me a second chance at life that I was denied cruelly, I mean did you even know why I died? It was because I was betrayed so unlike the other ghosts I have a lot more… hate in me then I would like, but even I know when to keep calm and think of ALL my options… you are a beautiful woman at heart for giving ghosts like me a second chance so why not try and do the same for yourself with your powers? I mean they are yours right? Why hold back at all? You could wipe them out sure. You can rule this place with an iron fist sure, but does it make you happy?" The Ghost said when it surprisingly keeps calm around Mz. Ruby.

"Yes." she replied bluntly with a frown. "I keep forgetting how chatty you can get, but I'll tell you WHY I ain't gonna change myself. For starters, don't you think I've tried? I've tried to shrink myself down several times in the past, but the only way I can become completely slim is to drink a special elixir which needs to stew by itself for ten years. Do I look like I can wait that long?"

"No, sorry Milady." The Ghost said while he became quiet a moment later.

"Second, I want to strike NOW, and this special potion I've been brewing is gonna get the job done." she smirked looking down at it. "You'd be right about seeing what would happen, but by the time I DO take the elixir, I'd be a wanted lady running from the police. This little baby is something I got to work on when he reached Muggshot's area just in case, and it'll make things easier and fun for me because that little raccoon won't expect it. It's meant to work slowly over time, but when ingested by someone, their bodies are gonna get all hot and bothered as time passes."

"I see, well good luck with that Milady, unless you need me to do something I should get back to keeping a lookout." The Ghost said before he starts to float away.

"Oh you gonna be helping alright." she spoke up making him stop. "When that van of theirs stops and he comes through the swamp, you're gonna take this potion and make him drink it."

"Uhhh… how Milady? Unless we separate him from his friends and catch him off guard I may not be able to and the potion would be wasted if he knocks it from my hands." The Ghost said while waving its stubby arms a bit.

"You can go invisible." she deadpanned while crossing her arms.

"Oh right… sorry Milady." The Ghost said while he waits for the potion to be made and bottled so he could carry it.

"After he drinks it, I'll have some of the other ghosts take care of the rest." she smirked moving over to a shelf to grab an empty bottle.

When she got the potion and filled it, she passed it to the ghost who got ready to leave but he did have one question. "Oh Milady, I do have one question." The Ghost asked which made Mz. Ruby raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Mz. Ruby asked which made the ghost say this.

"You said the potion would take 10 years yes? Well how come you didn't make it when you were younger as a failsafe of sorts?" The Ghost said before he floats away while Mz. Ruby blinked at that before she facepalmed when she wished she thought of that years ago.

Meanwhile back with Sly and the others…

Sly was still snoozing in the back of the van while Murray and Bentley were sitting in the front seat while they enjoyed the silence, though Bentley was a bit creeped out from how dark it was and things were uneventful for the most part.

"I should have brought extra flashlights if I knew we would arrive during the night." Bentley said which made Murray give the turtle a half lidded look while he keeps an eye on the road.

"Well I'm sorry the headlights are not strong enough, but with how muddy the place is, most of the lights got covered, I'm doing all I can to not hit a tree so just bare with it for now, when we set up camp I'll clean off the lights so we can see again." Murray said while he had to slow a bit to drive by a tree.

"Thankfully I brought plenty of anti-bacterial wipes."

"Yeah those will help a lot here…" Murray said with some sarcasm in his voice while he slowed a bit more when more trees were getting in his way. "Oh great, more trees… what else can go wrong?" Murray asked when he wondered what could happen next.

As that happened, the ghost from before spotted the van stopping and made his way over while turning invisible.

Thankfully for the Ghost, he was able to phase into the Van and saw Sly sleeping under him and the ghost grins before he uncorked the bottle and after a moment of aiming at Sly's mouth, the ghost carefully poured the contents into his mouth and some managed to get down Sly's throat before he he swallowed some, but the rest caused him to cough and what not before he sat up and wiped his mouth.

"What the hell!?" Sly said all of a sudden when caused Bentley and Murray to look back at Sly in shock.

"Sly you alright?" Murray said while Sly keeps rubbing his mouth.

"N-No! *Cough**cough* something just went into my mouth and it wasn't rainwater from a cracked roof." Sly said when he looked up and saw no damage to the van and wondered what just happened.

"What did it taste like?" asked Bentley as Sly wiped his mouth.

"It kinda tastes like...fruit? It's sweet, but not too sweet."

"Weird I wonder what happened. I don't see anything in here to cause something like that." Bentley said while he used his laptops light to show the area around Sly and aside from the usual stuff, there was nothing out of the ordinary. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"

"I'm pretty sure, got some of that stuff on my glove." Sly said before he showed Bentley his glove which had a small stain on it before he felt his body heating up a bit for some reason. "Err… Hey Murray, mind stopping the van?,I need to use a tree hehe." Sly said while he passed Bentley his stained glove and got a new one to wear.

"We're already stopped, we can't go any further with those trees in the way." he remarked pointing out the window.

"Oh… right… well I'll be back, if I find a way by the trees that the Van can get through I'll let you know." Sly said while he went to open the back of the Van and got out to stretch for a moment.

"Be careful, watch out for any giant mosquitoes, all full of who knows what diseases." shuddered Bentley.

"Oh please. Aren't I always careful?" Sly said while he grabbed his cane and went along the trees and vanished from sight a moment later when he passed by a few large leaves.

Bentley sighed while Murray chuckled. "I hope he doesn't get lost out there."

"Don't jinx us Bentley for all we know we're being watched right this second." Murray said while he was unknowingly right when a few Ghosts float over the van and wait for a signal to do anything while they keep an eye out while a few other ghosts follow Sly when he moved a bit deeper through the trees in a slight hurry while his body heats up a little at a time for some reason.

"Man, this jungle's humidity is something." he remarked wiping his forehead and jumped from branch to branch. "Alright, since I'm already out here, might as well see if I can find some trail to Mz. Ruby's hideout."

Unfortunately it seemed he was having trouble with finding a way that would let a Van through.

Just when he thought he found a way, there was a rock or another tree down the path, perfect for a person to walk though but not enough for a Van yet and all through that time, Sly's body was heating up more and more for some reason and it wasn't the jungle heat that was bothering him when he felt his body get a bit warmer and warmer a little at a time, honestly it was annoying to Sly when it made it hard to focus a little.

"Note to self, take a nice vacation to miami beach." he remarked before he started running across some vines, thanks to a trick he learned from Muggshot's page, without falling off into the water and even spotted a few giant mosquitoes flying around, making him stay low. 'Bentley was right, one good bite from them and I'll be a walking raisin.'

Meanwhile with the Ghost who gave Sly the potion, he was floating over Sly out of sight with a few other Ghosts before he looks at them. "Alright… you all know the plan, try and get his focus on Milady either by saying things when you fight him or by saying things while invisible near him so he won't know where you are, we are suppose to take him alive to Milady after all." The Ghost said while he looks at his allies.

"No problem, it'll be done." spoke one.

"Yeah, some of us will stay out of sight and mess with the Ringtail while the more battle crazed ghosts fight him to distract him, got a place where we can get him so we won't accidentally cause him to fall in the water?" another ghosts said when it looked around and saw that aside from some large platform like areas, the place was mainly water based.

"There should be some land a mile ahead that'll be plenty of space."

The Ghosts nod before they flew after Sly while one ghost made sure to fly by Sly in full view when it held something oddly page like with some kind of writing on it… it was bait obviously to lead Sly towards where the ambush would take place.

Said raccoon narrowed his eyes and held his cane out. "Looks like I'm making too much noise, I woke the dead already. What's that you got there?"

The Ghost looked back with a grin on its face like it was taunting Sly. "Oh just something Milady wanted me to get from one of the safes around here… a page of some kind of book, said it was important so see you later!" The Ghost said before it starts to fly away with the supposed page in hand.

"Get back here!" he called before he took off chasing and ducked through some of the branches and jumped over several edges to avoid getting wet.

The Ghost just laughed while it teasingly waved the page just out of Sly's reach when he got close, but managed to stay out of his grasp. "What's the matter bandicoot boy, all out of steam or something? You seem slower then I normally heard about you… something you ate not agreeing with you? Need to take 5 like a good little boy and let me go?" The Ghost said to taunt Sly by purposely calling him a bandicoot instead of a raccoon.

"Oh I'm gonna remember that." he spoke while running up a higher branch. "You're actually more talkative for a ghost, you sure you're not some weirdo painted white?"

"Oh really? Can a weirdo do this!" The Ghost said before it and the page turned invisible while Sly had jumped onto a large platform like area and the Ghost appeared far above Sly. "Hehe, looks like I did my job… everyone else have some fun messing with this Little Fox while I take this to Milady." The Ghost with the page said while messing with Sly's species again before it flew away.

"Oh it's on." he spoke adjusting his hat and looked around to see what looked like some dead trees blocking a path and walked over before trying to climb over one, but felt it start moving. "Uh oh."

A moment later Sly was flung back onto the large platform while many ghosts, some more calm looking and some looking slightly crazed were looking at Sly from all sides and everyone of them had grins on their faces. "Well this is the first time I've had such a crowd who don't have badges."

"Well we're more of the non official type of enforcement around here, considering things I would highly recommend surrendering or things will get… what do mortals say in this day and age… ugly? Either way you should know fighting all of us is a bad idea and I don't think our Mistress will enjoy seeing you injured greatly… one time offer to not be in a lot of pain soon… I highly suggest you take it or we will let our more battle crazed ghosts loose on you." The Ghost said with a grin on his face while he looked at Sly.

"Hmm, awfully tempting, let me think on that." he remarked tapping his chin and glanced at something. "I think I'll take option C."

"C? What-" he was cut off as Sly took off running and slid under some of the ghosts and went down a large hollowed out log that was shaped like a slide.

The ghost though surprised, just chuckles when he looks at the other ghosts. "Seems all is according to plan, just need to let the potion circulate then start to tease him to make him lose his focus… let's go everyone. Time to see if the infamous Cooper clan's latest generation can actually outrun ghosts." The Ghost said before he and the other ghosts gave chase but not before he gave a small group an order to go around to cut Sly off when he finds solid ground and keep him there.

With Sly himself, he used his tail to help steer around the log along with his cane for traction and reached a platform before he rolled on to his feet and dusted himself off. "They'll have to work on doing rather than talking."

"Well I figure being well mannered at first to be civil would be a good start that's all… everything after is all on you for making a bad move." The Ghost from earlier said while he flew alongside Sly with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sly said when the Ghost oddly didn't attack him for some reason while he keeps on jumping through the area.

"Well considering what Milady has in mind for you I wouldn't mind being captured, she does have a caring side you know. A very caring side that would just love to see what's under those clothes." The Ghost said to tease Sly a little and to test how the potion was doing now that it had time to circulate through Sly's blood stream.

Sly looked at the ghost confused while noting his body feeling warm and swung using his cane. "Sounds like you've got a crush on her. Let me guess, old husband? Boyfriend that pissed her off?"

"Oh please, I'm way older then you or Milady and as much as I want to. Milady has no interest in the dead like that… maybe some other time if she is really lonely but I'll save that for when you in Milady's clutches, and just FYI, she's a bonafide virgin so to speak, one downside of having her powers from childhood really makes it hard for people to be friends with you aside from the undead or magical… all I'm saying is that if you just surrender you could have a great time with her… I like that three strike rule that mortals have recently... this is your third chance… surrender and experience what our Mistress can do when she sees that body of yours… or expect a bit of pain for capture… just a warning so to speak and FYI, I'm intangible right now so attacking me is pointless." The Ghost said while shrugging his shoulders while he flew alongside Sly.

"Oh really?" Sly took a swipe at the ghost for testing.

The Cane just slipped right through the ghost who just gave Sly a mocking gesture with a finger that went from side to side. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, trust me when I say that countering a ghost who is attacking you would be more effective, as for why I gave that advice well it wouldn't be very fun to capture a thief without some kind of challenge, I recommend taking this path. The other just leads to more platforms and you want to be able to defend yourself right?" The Ghost said while pointing down a path for Sly to take. "Then again you can just ignore me… we Ghosts know the lay of this land much better then you so what if we have to ambush you on unfavorable terrain… your call, but I was making it easy for both parties." The Ghost said before he turned invisible and left Sly to his own thoughts.

The raccoon raise an eyebrow and looked between the two paths and weighed his options. Take a risk and trust a ghost that's taunting him, or take a risk and go with the platforms and avoid an ambush.

However the later part about getting ambushed on unfavorable terrain did cause him to consider the pros and cons of each.

Take the path that the Ghost points out and most likely get into a all out brawl with plenty of footing for Sly to use.

Or path B, take the platform based one and risk getting flat out attacked by a mob of ghosts with little footing.

Sly then sighed before he looked down the path the Ghost picked out. "Looks like I have no choice if that guy was serious might as well see how tough those ghosts are before I take on their boss." Sly said before he went down the path the ghost points out and low and behold Sly was in a wide patch of land that had plenty of room for him to maneuver while plenty of Ghosts surround him but gave him enough room to enter the circle while the Ghost from earlier floats near Sly.

"My My, guess you're either brave or foolish for taking this path but it's easier for all so we won't have to drag you out of the water… don't worry only Combat Ghosts will be fighting you in small waves, some of us do have a little honor, survive 10 waves of ghosts and we will let you go for now, seem fair? Oh and while you can run, you are free to do so. We have blocked off the path to our Mistress so you'll have to come this way sooner or later..." The Lead ghost said while he floats in front of Sly with a grin, seems this was was more intelligent then some would believe on looks alone.

"Then your pals won't try to stay intangible so I can have a chance at hitting them, right? Keep in mind, I'm a professional thief and knows when to run or rush." he remarked calmly.

"True, and I won't lie some will try that intangible act since some here were past thieves or assassins after Milady and prefer that method ,but the rest will purely go for the kill so to speak so feel free to swing away, we're dead after all so no need to hold back. Just remember that advice for counters and you will do well, I'm a bit of a fan of your ancestors so I hope you are as entertaining as they were when I saw a few when I was alive long ago and hope you live up to the Cooper name." The Ghost said with a wide grin before he floats back and out of the way which caused a few ghosts who looked ready to rumble to fly forward and land in front of Sly, seems things were starting out small with 5 ghosts for now.

"Bring it on boys, I need a warm up." taunted Sly.

The Battle ghosts then charged Sly while the other spectating ghosts watch with amused grins when they saw Sly swing his cane while a few female sounding ghosts spoke up loudly. "My oh my, look at those muscles, no wonder Milady wants to see how strong he is, looks like he could do anything he wanted if he put his mind to it, even make our lady's day in bed if he so wanted." A female ghost said when Sly lands near her to start the plan of getting the potion to kick in fully.

"Indeed I wonder what he's packing beneath that fur. If he's pretty hung our lady would enjoy it more, and if he had stamina to match… hehehe." Another female ghost said while she grins lustfully at Sly.

Sly himself blushed hearing that and swung his cane which hit one ghost and slapped another in the face with his tail and rolled away from the others and felt his mind recalling Mz. Ruby's mugshot and shook his head. "Flattered girls, but I'm on a mission. Besides, scales don't do it for me."

"Aww, but you seem like the fun loving type, I mean when was the last time you got lucky? Some of us do like a man on a mission, but not as much as Milady, she really likes the stubborn ones after all and would love to see how you can resist her charms." The Lustful ghost said which made a few other lady ghosts giggle when they keep talking about some things like Sly's body or how he could really please anyone and their lady if he wanted to.

'Damn, these guys must be bored.' he avoided a swipe and knocked the ghost back. 'Telling me how Mz. Ruby would wanna get with me? Sounds to me like they just wanna watch to pass the time.'

Another ghost, a male one near the ladies did speak up loudly for everyone to hear. "Ah, well I doubt that Ringtail would even keep up with her, our Lady is so strong and powerful that I bet she could outlast anyone here in ANY kind of physical activity, I'm sure if he knew what it was like to actually bed her I'm sure he would be singing a different tune… I should know I'm an alligator ghost here and I find her good enough to get with. And just think of that mouth and tongue, doubt she even has a gag reflex." The Male Alligator ghost said with a slightly fanged grin on his face.

Sly lunged over and landed on his hands before swinging his feet up and hit him right under the chin making him fall back. "Sounds like that big mouth is better with running than it is biting."

The Alligator ghost rubbed his chin before he looks at Sly with a grin when he got to his ghostly feet so to speak. "Maybe, but considering I can take a hit, I wonder how well our lady would Last against you with her powers… hehe… believe me underestimating her in any situation is bad news." The Gator Ghost said while a few more lady Ghosts nearby start to gossip.

"Hmmm, he does have a point. no gag reflex means she could please a cock all day with her mouth alone if she wanted, and that long tongue… ah… I can imagine all the sinful things she can do with it alone." A female ghosts gossips with another male ghost in the stands so to speak chuckles a bit.

"Don't forget that ass, plenty of cushion for the pushin. I wonder how soft it would be inside of her as well… I'm sure most of us had those thoughts considering she was kind enough to give all of us a second chance." A pervy male ghost said near the lustful ghost who giggles quite a bit while some female ghosts blush at how blunt this pervy ghost was while the main ghost watched Sly and saw his movements slow a tad during the third wave when he got past the second and grins when the potion was starting to take effect.

'Damn it, what's with me? Am I actually getting flustered?' he thought before ducking a swipe. 'Keep your head in the game Sly. You gotta get the pages back and kick Mz. Ruby's butt.

Butt.

That word echoed in his head and felt like what the ghosts said bounced around in his head before getting hit and stumbled back.

"Oh and look at this ghosts! Seems like the Ringtail is getting his tail kicked in the ring *Another ghost plays the drums for a moment for the joke*, I wonder what is is thinking right now!" An Announcer ghost said while he floats over the ring with his hand looking like a microphone right now.

"Oh and don't get me started on her pussy! It looks so tight that it could probably crush an unworthy dick and I'm sure the crushed person would still love how tight it is, Ah… I wish I was alive so I can try getting with Milady." The pervy ghost said while he had a lecherous grin on his face while the lustful ghost spoke up.

"Oh stop… I'm sure all of Milady's body is equally good, personally I wonder what her breasts look like… is she all natural or does she wear piercings? Personally it would look pretty kinky if I saw her with them hehehe…" The lustful ghost said before she and the pervy ghost laugh with lustful looks on their faces while the main ghost sweatdrops when it looks like they were doing all the work here with getting the potion to take effect.

Sly blushed and shook his head getting brief images before yelling out and started swinging his cane knocking ghosts away from him.

"Oh speaking of breasts… I would love to see them move up and down my cock, believe it or not I was pretty well equipped and thanks to her large frame… hehehe…. I'm not even sure my cock would poke up from the top of her breasts… ah I do love giant sized woman, I mean there is so much I can do to that body I'm sure if Mistress gave me a chance I would happily be her sex slave for her relief." The pervy ghost said while he drooled a little while the Lustful female ghost giggles from that.

Ok, now it's starting to get distracting.' thought Sly who knocked one ghost away with his tail.

For a bit, Sly keeps on dodging, attacking, and surviving various waves till he got to the last wave and surprisingly enough only one little ghost was seen.

"And here you have it folks! We have the Ringtail in the final round! and he's facing TINY!" The announcer said which made the spectating ghosts cheer while Sly got an amused look on his face when he looks down at the ghost.

"Well guess this should be simple, I mean how bad can a tiny thing like you be?" Sly said which caused a tick mark on Tiny's head before the ghost darkly grin when it starts to glow while the camera panned to Sly, more exactly his face when a shadow starts to tower over him and his face turned from amused to wide eyed when Tiny... turned into a giant ghost that made 10 ghosts together seem small in comparison and Tiny roared loudly in Sly's face.

"Oh...that bad."

A moment later, Sly had to run around the ring when Tiny gave chase for a few minutes and Sly considered running away but since he was so close to winning these waves, he decided to try and think of a way to beat the massive ghost.

Unfortunately for Sly, while the Ghosts hits were to slow and Sly could avoid the hits, each hit was powerful so one slip up and Sly would be in for a world of hurt.

And the ghosts around him didn't stop trying to tease Sly with stuff about Mz. Ruby and her body which was starting to effect Sly weather he liked it or not and he started to get a bit uncomfortable when he was slowly getting an erection thanks to the pervy and lustful ghost really not holding back.

'Damn it! Why am I getting turned on? Now isn t the time to be thinking of her big ass or how huge her breasts are, or-DAMN IT SLY! Keep it together!'

Unfortunately while he could stop thinking and just focus on fighting, the potion in his system was now working full force which caused him to have... well... an uncomfortable full power erection that was more than encumbersome... especially when Sly was on the big side for a raccoon, around 10 inches long and 3 in width that swings around a little and was a bit painful while some of the female ghosts felt turned on but were still talking about how Mz. Ruby would like something that big in her as well.

"Wow! Who knew he was so easy to get turned on?"

The Pervy ghost looks to the lustful ghost with an amused look on his face. "Maybe he's thinking more and more of our lady... maybe we could let him meet her after Tiny stops holding back." The Pervy ghost cryptically said much to Sly's confusion while he had to avoid another hit from the ghost.

'What does he mean not hold back?... fuck I don't get what is going on but fighting with a hard on like this is not doing me favors... got to find a way to get out of here so I can take care of this!' Sly thought before he tried to jump away from Tiny who just grins when Sly starts to jump away to the exit away from here but before he could get far, Tiny turned invisible and reappeared in front of the exit and before Sly could react thanks to his dick aching badly now, Sly got hit in the face and was knocked out by Tiny and Sly lays on the ground while his erection was pointing straight up like a tower.

The Main ghost floats near Sly before he looks at Tiny. "Nice Job Tiny, I'm sure our lady will reward you well... now to make things easy with transporting this Raccoon..." The Main ghost said before he flew into Sly's body before Sly sat up... but when he opened his eyes, they were glowing with a green glowing light. "Ah, so nice too have a body after so long, to bad Milady wants this guy's mind intact, now is you'll excuse me, I'll bring this raccoon back to Milady, though Ladies, think Tiny did much damage to this body? just checking in case I need to clean this body up for Milady when I get to the main base." The Main ghost said with a mix of Sly's voice and his own while he looked his body over for injuries and looked at Sly's dick which was still at full power.

"With how high his little friend is I'd' say he's a-ok." replied one of the female ghosts with a giggle.

"Indeed, still a clean up after I show Milady will do some good. Tiny mind giving me a lift straight to Miladies? I'm sure she would love the surprise we got for her." The Ghost said before Tiny, in a good mood right now and wanting to please Mz. Ruby, he picked up The main ghost before he and the main ghost in Sly's body had flown away from the crowd of ghosts.

They then disperse while the scene went to Mz. Ruby who was talking with a different ghost who was helping her with making another potion.

"Now grab me that butterfly wing and make it snappy!" Mz. Ruby ordered before she heard the main ghosts voice while he was out of sight.

"Milady, Sorry for interrupting but I have a surprise for you thanks to some help." The Main ghost said while he stayed out of sight.

"What is it? I'm busy right now." she huffed without turning her head.

"I think you'll like what it is quite a bit."

Mz. Ruby turned around, and felt her mouth drop open at what she saw.

There standing was Sly, the ghost still in control of course, but his appearance was way different. He wore anklets with fangs on them, bracelets of bones, painted tattoos around his body with his hat still on and his cane over his shoulder with a leather opened vest and nothing else, his erection still out.

"...mama likes." the alligator let out with a wide grin as the ghost made Sly's body bow.

"What do you think Milady? I wanted to clean it all up for you."

"Indeed... looks good enough to eat." Mz. Ruby said before the ghost stood back up.

"So need me to do anything while I still control this Ringtails body before I give control back? I'm more than happy to do anything you command right now." The Ghost said while he grinned at his mistress and Sly's dick twitched a few times when the ghost felt excited right now.

"No, your job is done, leave." she ordered while walking over on all fours to size Sly up with a hum. "Not bad, not bad, lean and tall, with a little bit of muscle, oh mama DEFINITELY likes."

The Ghost did have one thing to say first in Sly's body. "Very well Milady, but want me to get this body tied up or something first so when I leave this Ringtail won't cause issues?" The Ghost said while pointing out that Sly's body was not leashed or anything.

"Of course not. Chances are the potion's done its job, or is there something you need to tell me?" she frowned with a raised eyebrow. "Like maybe you explain to me just HOW you got him all nice and ready."

The Ghost blinks at that before he took a moment to think.

"Well he wasn't able to take the full potion entirely so the other ghosts and I had to work him up by teasing him on what could happen if you had your way with him, I apologize if that is not what you wanted but as you can see he is receptive of the teases but I'm just worried that because of the lack of him ingesting the potion, he may resist a little when I leave and I'm just worried for your safety if he does anything stupid." The Ghost said while hoping Mz. Ruby wouldn't be to mad.

"Hmmm...you just leave that to me. Something tells me he'll be a good boy." she ordered with a lick of her lips.

"Very well, if you need anything just let me know and if he causes trouble, I'll possess him again so you can work some things out." The Ghost said before he left Sly's body which caused Sly to stumble a few times when he was coming to, thanks to the ghost, his injuries were gone from how long he was possessed but the change was a bit disorienting and thanks to the potion working full force now, he was having trouble thinking right now... well, about most things were fuzzy... for some reason he was thinking a lot about Mz. Ruby for some reason.

"U-Ugh... m-my head..." Sly muttered while his vision starts to clear and starts to see things around him and noticed the new look that he had.

"What the..."

"Well well well, have a look around you sly little thief." smirked Mz. Ruby, getting Sly to turn to her with surprise.

Sly blinked a few times and went to grab his cane on his back when he recognized Mz. Ruby but for some reason his hand froze up when he couldn't attack her for some reason.

"W-What... the..." Sly said when he oddly couldn't muster any anger towards Mz. Ruby, more so when his dick aches badly when it pulsed with blood which made him groan a little.

"What's wrong raccoon? Cat got your tongue?" she teased balancing on her tail with Sly staring at her and felt odd as he looked at her face while feeling...happy?

'What's going on? I should be on guard and ready to kick her butt, her large, big, round, oh so firm butt...wait what!?

Mz. Ruby in turn chuckles when she saw how Sly reacted and chalked it up to him not getting the full dosage of the potion but could work with this when she crawled up to Sly with a smirk on her face.

"Now now... no need to look so distressed... all you need to do is stand there for now and just let me have a tiny bit of fun and if you want to join in... just say so and I'll let you. All you need to do is be a good sex slave for me and I'll show you pleasure like you never felt before." Mz. Ruby said while she got in front of Sly and gently gripped his dick with one hand which instantly made him jolt before he lets out a slight groan without his control when Mz. Ruby's hand starts to stroke him off slowly.

"My my, I never imagined you'd be THIS gifted. Seems to me like you've got an extra 'cane' just in case." she teased.

Sly groaned feeling her rough hand with his dick already feeling it clearly, which was making it harder for him to keep his mind focused and tried raising his cane, but his arm wouldn't listen.

Mz. Ruby just grins at that before she leaned her head down towards Sly's cock and sticks her tongue out of her maw and starts to lick the tip of Sly's dick which made Sly's body shudder and shake before he accidentally dropped his cane when it slipped from his hand.

Mz. Ruby chuckles more when she saw that before she had this thought when she used her other hand to lightly grip Sly's balls and starts to fondle them.

'Hehe... going to enjoy this soon... just need to see how I can get him to do something on his own... ah I have one idea...' Mz. Ruby thought before she spoke up while she strokes Sly's dick at a faster rate.

"You know... I could let you do some things to me as a reward if you follow a few of my commands, they won't even be to hard to follow... do that and I'll show you what I can do." Mz. Ruby teasingly said before she went back to licking the tip of Sly's cock while stroking him off more and fondled Sly's balls a bit more.

"Ah!" he let out in a groan with his tail swishing due to the sensation while gritting his teeth. "L-Like...what?" he asked, unable to stop himself.

"Oh like say, have a feel of my girls." she purred while nodding to her chest which made Sly look at them and feel his mouth go dry.

'Woah, they really DO look bigger up-NO! Don't get distracted Sly! You gotta keep it together! Try imagining Carmelita!'

However when he starts to imagine Carmelita, he shockingly starts to imagine Mz. Ruby as well who had grabbed Carmelita from behind and after a moment of making sure Carmelita couldn't break free of Mz. Ruby's grip, Mz. Ruby summoned a female ghost to possess Carmelita who starts to make out a bit with the Voodoo user before Mz. Ruby looks at Sly with a grin on her face after she broke the kiss.

"Hehe, So my slave... want to join us?... just let yourself go and I could do things that would make this woman here a low grade lay in comparison... seems to stiff to really have fun unless one of my ghosts do the work for her... like so..." the Dream version of Mz. Ruby said before she had the possessed Carmelita walk behind Mz. Ruby and pretty much ripped off Mz. Ruby's shirt before the possessed Carmelita fondles Mz. Ruby's breasts which made the dream version of Mz. Ruby moan sensually.

Meanwhile in reality, Mz. Ruby chuckles a bit when she saw the conflict in Sly's eyes slip a bit and took things to another level when she opened her maw wide and took all of Sly's cock into her mouth and starts to suck on it hard and thanks to how long her mouth was, she wasn't gagging on Sly's cock and used her tongue to really work Sly's dick good.

The sensation of the long wet mouth, and tongue, snapped Sly out of it and made him groan and nearly drop down from pure shock.

"Fuck!" he let out gritting his teeth and looked down at the alligator's maw and panted since he could have swore he saw time slow down with her face looking more beautiful than Carmelita while a circle of hearts appeared around her. "W-Wow..."

Mz. Ruby chuckles a bit more while she keeps sucking Sly off while she used a hand to keep fondling his testicles for a few minutes. She even had her tongue wrap around Sly's dick a few times before she had the tongue stroke Sly off as well while she used her mouth to slide back and forth on his dick while she used a powerful suction to really keep Sly from pulling free if he had even a little bit of resistance left.

"Ah! Ah! AH!" he let out in pleasure as he felt his toes curl and reached for her head, but she slapped the hands away while wagging her finger at him.

Mz. Ruby chuckles before she keep on sucking Sly off while she could feel him getting closer and closer while she keeps an eye on Sly so he wouldn't try and grab her again and when he got so close to cumming. However as close as he was, Mz. Ruby all of a sudden pulled away while making sure Sly didn't blow and his cock looked like it was about to burst with how badly it throbbed and leaked with precum. "Hehe... bet you want to cum badly don't you? Bet you want to get all that cum packed in these balls out of them don't you?" Mz. Ruby teasingly said while she lightly flicked the head of Sly's sensitive dick a few times to really mess with Sly.

"L-Like you don't know." he groaned out with a pant.

"Well I MIGHT let you cum, but you gotta do something for me first." she smirked.

"What is it?" he asked, on guard, but somehow turned on seeing the hungry look in her eyes.

She pointed at her lips. "Show me how eager you are for pleasure from me, give me a real kiss."

Sly at this moment, if he wasn't under the potions effect, would have been shocked at the request. But thanks to him being so close and with him pretty much under the potions full effect now surprised Mz. Ruby when he gripped her shoulders and with a surprising show of strength that made his muscles bulge a little, he dragged Mz. Ruby to him and pretty much plants a kiss on her lips which made her eyes widen before Sly's tongue shot into her maw and his tongue went wild on her own to fulfill that order so he could have his own pleasure soon.

'Oooh, that kind of spirit is getting me moist.' she thought before wrapping her hands around his head and kissed back with her tongue rubbing against his own.

'Man, she might be scaly, but damn is she hot. She could probably give Carmelita a run for her money.' he thought, at this point his rational part saying fuck it and feeling intoxicated with the criminal.

After 20 seconds of kissing pass, Sly pretty much lost more of his reason when he quickly used his agility to move Mz. Ruby to lay on her back while using her weight against her and Sly quickly hopped on top of her while he gave her a lust filled grin while his eyes showed pure raw lust that showed that he wouldn't stop his actions anytime soon before he just ripped off Mz. Ruby's clothing on her chest which caused her breasts to bounce free as a result.

The result? Him getting an eyeful of her huge I cup breasts with two rings dangling from the nipples making him stare and her laugh.

"What's the matter ringtail? First pair of bare breasts you've seen?"

However it seemed her laughing plus the potion working full time in his system awoken something... primal in Sly which made him want to try and dominate Mz. Ruby so she wouldn't laugh at him. The result was him gripping the nipple rings and pulled hard on them, stretching Mz. Ruby's breasts a bit which made her groan a bit from the unexpected move.

"H-Hey! be careful!" Mz. Ruby ordered while she had a slowly growing blush on her face but it seemed to make Sly grin when he saw how she was acting before he starts to pull on the nipple rings again and again while being careful to not pull to hard while his cock sat between her massive breasts and he starts to thrust his hips which caused his cock to be buried between the large scaly breasts again and again. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" she asked with a groan feeling the slight pain and the sudden glint change in his eyes.

"Oh I heard you alright."

"T-Then listen to me!" Mz. Ruby said before Sly chuckles oddly enough while he did let go of Mz. Ruby's breasts but hugged the massive breasts together while he keeps on humping his hips against the large fleshy orbs.

"Oh really? You wanted to have your way with me right? I'm no idiot though! You want me to fuck you right? Well if I'm going to do this even after all you and your friends did then I better expect something in return if I'm going to be a fucktoy of yours..." Sly said with a deep growl to his voice while he keeps on humping Mz. Ruby's breasts while he roughly gripped her breasts around the nipples and gripped them hard so he wouldn't fall back from the breasts.

"Ah! O-Oh really now?" she got out before grabbing his wrists and rolled around with him on the bottom now, her on top, and smirking as she started to rub her breasts up and down the dick making him groan. "Look here ringtail, you wanna get something in return? It'll be getting a taste of my body you're gonna take and be happy with."

"H-hehe... you f-forget... I'm not a thief for nothing! If I want something... I'll take it!" Sly said before she starts to rub his right foot on Mz. Ruby's folds thanks to the angle they were at which caused Mz. Ruby to shudder and her grip weakened for a moment which was more than enough for Sly to slip his hands free. Sly then full on tackles Mz. Ruby so that she was on her back again and thanks to being stunned for a moment Sly used his vest to tie her hands together in such a way that if she struggles, the knot would tighten a bit and Sly grins at Mz. Ruby while his erection throbbed painfully in full view. "Hehe, how's that? Considering this should be a give and take why not work to it by doing this!" Sly said when he grabbed his cane and starts to rub the blunt cold edge on Mz. Ruby's folds while he used his free hand to rub her bud.

The alligator gasped and glared at the raccoon. "Y-You got some balls doing this to a precious lady ringtail."

"Oh trust me, you're more than precious, you're drop dead sexy in my eyes. That's why I wanna feel that mouth and tongue of yours while I give your spot here some attention." Sly then quickly used his agile body to hop on top of Mz. Ruby and after a moment of moving around, he was in a 69 position of sorts while his legs were on Mz. Ruby's breasts and his dick was pointing at Mz. Ruby's maw. Sly then used the bottom of the cane to rub gently against Mz. Ruby's vaginal hole while he leaned his head down and starts to lick and suck on Mz. Ruby's bud while he slowly pushed the tip of the bottom of the cane into Mz. Ruby's pussy but in case she was a full virgin he didn't go to deep and starts to lightly thrust the cane in and out of her pussy.

Said alligator gasped and growled while looking at the thick dick. "You wanna trifle with me? You asked for it." before opening her maw and slid it over the dick with ease before closing and started to lick at the tip and around the shaft making him groan.

"If trifling with you means more of that, I better not disappoint." he joked.

Mz. Ruby would have rolled her eyes at the joke, but Sly surprisingly pulling the lube up cane free of her pussy did confuse her but she groans a little when Sly used his free hand to finger her pussy.

Though he did pull his lips from Mz. Ruby's bud and said this with a teasing grin on his face. "I wonder... with how... aggressive you are... you a full virgin with that sexy round ass of yours?" Sly said before he starts to rub the bottom part of his cane on Mz. Ruby's ass before he went back to sucking on her bud and lightly thrusts his hips so that his dick went in and out a little of Mz. Ruby's mouth.

'Oh this thief gonna regret being this disobedient.' she thought before she started to bob her head up and down the dick making him groan while he smirked.

"Something tells me you wouldn't mind me giving your ass some love, don't mind if I do." A moment later, Sly slowly pushed the cane's bottom part into Mz. Ruby's asshole which made her groan loudly as a result which made Sly chuckle while he keeps on sucking Mz. Ruby's bud and fingers her pussy before he starts to thrust the cane in and out of her ass after he gripped the C part as a handhold. 'Hehe, going to enjoy fucking this beautiful gator in a bit.' Sly thought when he slowly speeds up the thrusts with the cane thanks to the better handle on his cane working for him while he worked to find her sweet spots which made her muffly moan more thanks to Sly thrusting his hips harder to keep her from pulling away from his dick which throbbed harder and harder in Mz. Ruby's mouth thanks to him being worked up badly a few times before.

'Oh this raccoon has got spunk, and I know I'll be getting all of it.' she thought clamping down on the dick and balls while sucking harder and swirled her tongue around the tip making him groan before moving her legs up and wrapped them around his head to hold it down against her folds making him let out a surprised muffle yelped. 'Come on ringtail, lick me there like you mean it.'

Sly in turn was surprised by that but quickly adapts when he pressed his mouth to Mz. Ruby's folds and starts to eat her out deeply while he used the cane to really go in and out of her ass while he used his free hand to keep him from falling to the ground. 'Try and mess with me huh? Well two can play at this game..." Sly thought when he really went wild with his canes thrusts and fought as hard as he could to keep from cumming for just a bit longer to build up his payload. He swirled his tongue all over and inside the folds getting a groan from the voodoo user who was sucking on his dick as hard as a vacuum.

'I won't be beaten by a run of the mill thief!'

Unfortunately for Mz. Ruby, Sly held on for much longer then she thought he would while he keeps pleasing her holes which reminded her that compared to Sly who probably had experience in the sack, she was a virgin and he seemed to hit a lot of her sweet spots but because of how backed up he was, Sly could only last a couple minutes longer before he groans loudly and came hard in Mz. Ruby's maw while his fingers and hand went wild and the cane moved around wildly in Mz. Ruby's asshole as a result.

"Mmmmmm~" she hummed feeling the sperm shoot down her maw and started to swallow the seed.

Sly shudders, shakes, and groans through his orgasm while he forced his fingers to move in Mz. Ruby's folds to see if he could set her off as well while he moved his cane more in Mz. Ruby's ass a few more times weakly while he rides out his orgasm which seemed to be stronger than usual. "D-Don't let me have ALL the fun!"

Thankfully after a minute Mz. Ruby groans a bit when she came a little on Sly's fingers before Sly managed to tap off after 20 seconds with a slight groan before he got off of Mz. Ruby and took a moment to breath while letting her do the same.

Ironically it seems all that training Sly did in the past gave him impressive stamina as well because his dick didn't look like it was turning flaccid anytime soon and Sly was quickly gaining his second wind while Mz. Ruby looked like she was panting for breath, more so when Sly removed the cane from Mz. Ruby's asshole and used a nearby rag to wipe it clean with some nearby water.

"So my dear, was it as good for you as it was me?" teased Sly, getting a glare in return.

"Real….funny…."

Sly chuckles at that before he walked back to Mz. Ruby. "Well to be fair after all that boasting you did I would expect you to be able to handle a little teasing, but from the look of things, you barely have experience at all. Couldn't you use your magic or ghosts to have some fun of your own? Pretty sure you can do a lot of kinky stuff with the Ghosts alone, especially with how perverted a few are when they kept talking about how good your body was and what it could do if they had bodies." Sly teasingly said when he walked over to Mz. Ruby's pussy and saw that it was drenched right now.

"Tch, those old ghosts are only ever gonna dream, I'm a lady who prefers the best of the best when it comes to fucking." she scoffed. 'His will is strong, he should be in a state of perpetual lust without bothering to talk.'

Though it did remind her that Muggshot and Raleigh, who had their own strengths lost to Sly from underestimating the Raccoon and she was also further reminded that Sly only took part of the potion.

So while Sly maybe fueled on lust right now thanks to the potions effect kicking in, without a full dosage, it seems that Sly was pretty much lust incarnate or something right now, especially after putting together on what the ghosts did to cause Sly to be this aggressive with her… not only that but he deals with that Carmelita woman daily and seems to just keep teasing her so Sly without restraint on his lust could be a sadist or something unless there was something Mz. Ruby was missing.

However Sly did break her out of her thought process when Sly rubbed her folds a few times. "Considering I did go this far, I might as well go all the way here besides I'm curious, do reptiles have hymens? Well I'm going to find out right here and now so…" Sly said before he moved a bit so that the tip of his cock was pressed up against Mz. Ruby's pussy before he rubbed the head of his cock a few times against her wet hole to lube it up for a moment.

Mz. ruby lightly gasped feeling it and gave a smirk. "Don't be surprised if you blow your load right away, my hips are the best of the best ringtail."

Sly just shrugged at that before he used his cleaned cane to grip Mz. Ruby's tied up wrists and used some surprising strength to have her sit up a bit so she could watch what was going on and as a bonus, could use the cane as a handhold as well. "Maybe, but we won't find out unless I go all the way. I will ask once thought to be fair, balls deep from the get go or slow and steady… should be a gentleman to a beauty like yourself and ask at least. I would hate to see you in pain unless that is a kink of yours." Sly teasingly said while he keeps rubbing the tip of his cock on Mz. Ruby's folds and was able to get it decently lubed now.

"D-Don't go being gentle, anything you dish out, I can take." she let out with confidence.

"Alright, don't say I didn't try at least." Sly said before he gripped the cane tightly and in one strong thrust after finding Mz. Ruby's vaginal hole, he thrust himself balls deep in one go and pretty much touched Mz. Ruby's cervix in less then a second while Sly hummed in a pleased way from the snug hole around his cock.

"OH FUCK!" Mz. Ruby let out with wide eyes since the sudden space taken up inside made her shudder and grit her teeth.

"Wow!" Sly let out himself since the inside was TIGHT, sopping wet, and felt like it just clamped down on his dick as soon as he got all the way inside. "Damn! Gotta say this has some tight power at least… though let's see how well you do when I do this!" Sly said before he starts to thrust his hips and his cock went in and out of Mz. Ruby's pussy at a rapid pace, Sly was never one for strength so his speedy nature helped with barraging Mz. Ruby's pussy with quick precise strikes when he worked to look for Mz. Ruby's sweet spots.

"AHHH!" The alligator shaman let out with a growl as her pussy felt more and more hot from the sudden movement while Sly himself felt like he went into a sauna from how much hotter his whole body was feeling.

"F-Fuck! Thought you reptiles were cold blooded but nothing cold about this!" Sly groans out while he really gripped his cane tightly so he wouldn't lose his grip while his muscles bulged a bit more from going faster with his thrusts to see how hot Mz. Ruby's pussy can get.

"With a dick this big, I can't help it!" she cried out while her tail thumped against the floor from her body feeling more and more pleasure with each thrust.

Sly gave a few strained chuckles from that while he made sure to hold his orgasm back when he could already feel Mz. Ruby about to cum from how hard her pussy was twitching. "W-Why thanks for the compliment! All natural just to let you know, no pills or pumps or anything!" Sly boast a bit while he keeps fucking Mz. Ruby's pussy without mercy now. "But damn! If you grip me any tighter, I might end up losing my little raccoon!"

Mz. Ruby in turn could barely make a full word but was able to get this out when she could feel herself about to lose it. "F-Fuck! J-Just you wait R-Ringtail… i-if I get out of this bind with my arms… I-I'll show you whos the top person in this swamp!" Mz. Ruby barely got out while she could feel herself about to cum and a minute later, she snapped her maw hard and grit her fangs when she came hard on Sly's cock and gave a strained groan while her pussy went from a snug fit to a vice like grip that really made Sly wonder if he would lose his dick… nope, still there but the tightness was so well… tight that it pretty much stopped Sly from moving while he was balls deep inside of Mz. Ruby's pussy which spasmed hard on his cock to milk it.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that!" he groaned while reaching out to grab and squeeze her mounds making her moan louder with her juices gushing over his dick. Sly chuckles a bit when he watched Mz. Ruby ride out her orgasm and after 15 or so seconds, Mz. Ruby seemed to relax while Sly grins when he felt Mz. Ruby's pussy relax. "Still before that happens… Time to really get serious and give this hot pussy a serious cool down with my sperm!" Sly said before he starts thrusting his hips all of a sudden before Mz. Ruby could recover and her pussy was really sensitive right now.

"AHHHH!" she screamed out, feeling even more pleasure due to the sensitivity making her grit her teeth while Sly pinched her nipples. "Ah fuck! Fuck!"

"Damn! I think you got even tighter, if that's even possible!" grunted Sly with the pussy squeezing all over his dick.

However all Mz. Ruby could say right now was fuck at the moment which made Sly chuckle before he leaned down and took one of Mz. Ruby's nipples into his mouth and sucked hard while he keeps fucking her pussy without mercy, he even bit a little thanks to how scaly the nipples were so Mz. Ruby could actually feel his teeth right now. "AH god ringtail! Move faster!" she got out with her tail thumping even harder and louder.

Sly in turn chuckles before he pulled his head back and with a teasing grin, slows his thrusts greatly. "I have a name you know, I'm pretty content with jerking a finish off if you don't say my name for once." Sly teasingly said while he went back to sucking on Mz. Ruby's nipple lightly but slowed even further.

"Ahhh! Y-You arrogant little-OH!" she let out while wrapping her arms around him to hold him closer. "Aw fuck it Sly! Fuck me harder damn it!"

Sly just chuckles before he let his cane go after moving it from 's wrists and it thud a few times on the floor while Sly went to grip Mz. Ruby's hips. "Ask and you shall receive!" Sly said before he thrusts his hips as hard as he could in Mz. Ruby's embrace and his cock shot in and out of Mz. Ruby's pussy with more speed than ever before while Sly sucked harder on Mz. Ruby's nipple and Sly could feel himself about to blow thanks to him being held back again.

"AHHHH!" Mz. Ruby let out, blown away at how good actual sex could feel while digging her nails into Sly's back for a tighter grip. "Give me all you got! I'll wring your balls dry!"

Sly just got a determined look in his eyes when he thrusts even harder and faster if that was possible while he made sure his grip on Mz. Ruby's hips tighten for good measure and a couple minutes later, Sly just made one more thrust and went balls deep in Mz. Ruby and came harder then he ever had before which quickly floods Mz. Ruby's womb with his sperm, he wasn't sure if Mz. Ruby would get knocked up or not because of their different species and he would think of it if he was in his right mind, but right now he didn't care when his balls were working in overtime to fill the gater woman under him, though thanks to her larger frame, not much semen leaked from Mz. Ruby's pussy so it was all able to sit inside of her and she could feel it practically boil inside of her right now.

"OOOOHHHH FUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" the alligator let out like a banshee feeling the sperm gush into her making her grip on Sly so tight he could feel her nails drawing a little blood.

Though Sly didn't mind since he would be a pain to her soon so to speak while he rides out his orgasm and tapped off and pants for breath while he took a moment to relax on Mz. Ruby's body. "H-Hehe, well Milady, how was that for one hell of a fuck?" Sly asked while his dick stayed erect shockingly enough. "I'm nowhere near finished with fucking you into a sex coma though." Sly teasingly said when he quickly worked to slip free of Mz. Ruby's grip to give his back some mercy and was able to stretch for a moment before he took a moment to look at Mz. Ruby and admire his handiwork.

Mz. Ruby was panting while her pussy leaked a little sperm out and she had been breaking a sweat with the drops slipping down her scales.

Though unknowingly to the duo, the Main ghost from earlier was watching everything and had the rest of the potion in hand, from the look of things, part of the potion made it so that a person would lose their reasoning with fucking another but keep their sanity intact.

Which helped with the Main ghost setting the rest of the potion down gently and before Sly could react, the Ghost flew into him and possessed him before Sly.

Sly or the ghost shuddered a bit in Sly's body and could actually feel some pain in Sly's back from when Mz. Ruby clawed him before he looks at his Mistress with glowing green eyes. "Milady, are you alright?" The Ghost said while he had Sly's body go and untie Mz. Ruby before he would do anything else since he wanted to make sure his Mistress was alright.

"What...do you….think?" she panted out.

"Well…." The Ghost said while looking a bit amused which caused Mz. Ruby to growl a bit which made the ghost nervously chuckle before he stepped back to give Mz. Ruby some space. "Just a moment Milady, and I'll have this Ringtail drink the rest of the potion, however it will take a bit of time to take effect so unless you want me to do anything with this body in the meantime, I would suggest resting for a bit." The Ghost said while he walked over to the potion and drank the remaining leftovers of it and took a moment to lick his lips clean. "There, now unless a ghost possesses this body later, once the potion takes effect this Ringtail will be at your command… so Milady what now?"

"Just...stay in there for now...while I catch my breath….until I say so."

"Very well Milady, after you catch your breath though, will you want me to continue where the Ringtail left off with you taking the lead this time and having him aware of things but he can't control his body or do you just want to relax?" The Ghost said while he walked over and helped Mz. Ruby sit up a bit.

"Once I catch my breath, and the potion turns him completely into my slave, I'LL be the one in control, no matter what." she chuckled.

"Well it will take a bit to fully kick in, I was just saying that after your recovered, I could control this Ringtails body but from the head up, the Ringtail would be able to speak and everything and you can give me orders and watch him break, just an idea but your call Milady." The Ghost said while he went over to get a clean rag and wets it before he came over to clean off Mz. Ruby's body and help cool her down a little at the same time.

"I know what you mean, but by the time it does kick it, he'll be completely obedient, and that's what I want."

"Very well, but how long till it kicks in? It took awhile for the potion to kick in even if it was incomplete so it could take awhile for the rest to follow suit." The Ghost said while he made sure to clean the dripping semen from Mz. Ruby's body and ass. "Still I'm surprised how productive this Ringtail is, if he was a gator or something, you would be knocked up no question." The Ghost said when more semen leaked from Mz. Ruby's pussy.

"With how much I plan to have him flood me with, he might just surprise us and end up doing that." remarked the shaman with a laugh. "Who knew he was hiding a second cane down there all along?"

"Indeed, seems this body has stamina as well since this dick isn't going down at all, maybe the potion broke something in him and he can't get rid of this boner unless fully satisfied." The Ghost said while he stood up and showed Mz. Ruby the still erect dick even after all it did.

"Tell me though, how are his little friends? You DID make sure to keep them plenty occupied, right?"

"You mean the hippo and turtle right?, I have some Ghosts keeping an eye on them right now and to make sure they didn't follow this Ringtail, I had them possess some trees and hide the pathways here, though to make sure they don't run off, I used some of the Ringtails original clothing here and there so they are searching for him even as we speak." The Ghost reports while he crossed his arms or Sly's which made Sly flex for a moment without the ghost meaning to from a lack of using a body for so long.

"That's good, but unless they're taken care of for good, they'll stick around until they find him." she frowned. "Something a bit more must needs to be done."

"Why not do the same thing to them like you're doing to the Ringtail? We can give them the same potion and you can not only control this Ringtail but the Hippo and Turtle as well, could even tell Clockwerk that they won't be an issue anymore by saying that you took care of the group… just between you and me unless you keep them a secret though Clockwerk may come here in person and try to end them himself. I was alive long enough when I had a body and saw Clockwerk a few times and I know for a fact that his hatred of this Ringtail and his family are pretty much his focal point… so even if you just keep this Ringtail, you may want to use a potion to alter his appearance somewhat so Clockwerk won't get rid of your favorite soon to be toy." The Ghost said while giving Mz. Ruby some advice since he was much older then her in a sense.

"Hmmm, it's something I'll keep in mind, but those two friends of his aren't to my liking. Then again…" she rubbed her chin and grinned. "They might be useful in another sense, just not for ME exactly."

"What do you mean Milady? While I can't say much for the Turtle, the Hippo looks like he could be used as muscle if you want, could even use the turtle to help draw Clockwerks eyes away from here if you use your magic to make some realistic doubles of the hippo and Ringtail so that when Clockwerk finds them, Clockwerk can get rid of them far away from here without him knowing the wiser." The Ghost said while giving the idea in case it helps with keeping this place safe.

"Oh I'm aware of what they can do, but what I meant is how to keep their own little libidos in check. After all, there IS plenty of female ghosts around who are probably more than eager to get their claws in some fresh men."

"Ah, well why not use that Carmelita woman? We could get some blood or something from her and you can use your magic to made empty bodies for the female ghosts to possess, not only that but she is pretty tough so the doubles would be just as tough, could even break that Carmelita woman so to speak and have her make some kind of report that nothing is going on in this area, would at least help with getting the Local law enforcement off our backs so a bonus there." The Ghost said when he remembered how aggressive the Carmelita woman is and could use her aggressiveness to their advantage.

"Well I don't need that vixen woman sticking her nose where it doesn't belong...she'll be perfect." chuckled Mz. Ruby. "Not to mention if I make a double or two, I can go ahead and ruin her image at the same time."

"True, but I would suggest waiting on that so we can use her authority to our advantage, just a thought before we deal with this Ringtail's friends and it will be a bit before that Vixen gets here, want me to set up an ambush for her later so we can capture her?" The ghost said while he looks to his body. "Hmmm, I think the potion is starting to take effect Milady, want me to leave now and you can watch the will leave the Ringtail's eyes?" The Ghost said while he could feel the potion taking effect slowly now.

"Of course, now get out of there so I can play with my toy."

"Very well, want me to get some of your… private items so you can really enjoy yourself?" The Ghost said when it got ready to leave Sly's body.

"No, now get out." she ordered.

"As you wish Milady." The Ghost said before it left Sly's body to set things up later with Sly's friends and with Carmelita while Sly looked to the ground a bit and was oddly still on his feet and when he looked up, he had a slight green glow in his eyes but not to the same level as a ghostly possession while he had a stoic look on his face and didn't speak at all.

"Tell me Sly, how do you feel?"

Though while Sly did speak, his voice sounded a bit dull when he replied with a simple word. "Fine."

"Come now, as your mistress, I'm commanding you to be truthful, go ahead and tell me how it felt inside me."

"Good, very tight and very warm." Sly replied dully, seems the potion taking away his own will made him pretty emotionless so he could follow Mz. Ruby's orders to the letter now.

Looks like unless something was done, Sly was a drone of sorts now without his will.

Mz. Ruby herself rubbed her chin and made Sly look her in the eyes. "Tell me, how does it sound if you could get a chance to feel that good for the rest of your life?"

Sly blinked at that but didn't seem to respond for a moment before he got this out. "Sounds Nice." Sly simply said while he stared at Mz. Ruby.

"As your mistress I wanna hear more emotion in your voice." she ordered.

"How should I sound to you Mistress?" Sly said which showed that he would do anything Mz. Ruby asked even change his personality now to Mz. Ruby's preference.

"Act like how you usually do, but make sure to still be devoted of course. It'd get boring if you sound as stiff as a board."

For a moment Sly took a moment to keep silent before he gave Mz. Ruby a cocky grin. "Alright then, but what do you want to do now?" Sly asked and while he seemed more emotional, it seemed a bit forced.

"Simple, I wanna see you pound my flower until you can't walk straight." she replied with a smirk.

Sly just grins a bit more before the scene went to a moment later with Sly thrusting his hips as hard and as fast as he could in Mz. Ruby's pussy while she was on all fours and he gripped her ass tightly to keep him from falling out of her while he had gritted teeth. "Ah! Ah! H-How's this mistress?" he asked with a grunt as her tail swished from the feeling.

Mz. Ruby was groaning a bit before she managed to get this out when she keeps her body steady with her hands. "G-Good! K-Keep going!" Mz. Ruby barely got out while her pussy tightened greatly on Sly's dick at time goes by. "Move those hips and dick of yours with all you got!"

In order to comply with that order, Sly gripped the base of Mz. Ruby's tail as a handlebar of sorts before he really starts to thrust his hips wildly which caused his cock to bash right into Mz. Ruby's cervix again and again and threaten to burst through it while Sly's body really sweats when he worked to do as his Mistress commands.

"Ahhh! Oh yes ringtail! Oooh!" moaned the woman while her pussy kept a grip on the dick while giving her breasts a rub and squeeze.

Sly in turn just grit his teeth more while he keeps fucking Mz. Ruby without holding back and forced his body to go a little faster and harder while his body ached from how intense his actions were while he could feel Mz. Ruby getting close, however he held his orgasm as long as he could so that his Mistress would finish first to please her.

"Tell me you sneaky little thief, what would you do if that annoying little fox were here right here seeing all this?" asked Mz. Ruby while moving her lower half against the thrusts to make the dick push in deeper.

Sly grunts a bit before he gave this reply while he keeps his thrusts up. "W-Well I would say something like your loss o-or something... but I'm sure y-you would have her t-tied up and h-have her watch while y-you e-enjoy what s-she co-could have h-had if she w-wasn't s-so trigger happy!" Sly growled out while he keeps on fucking Mz. Ruby while he used his hands to grip Mz. Ruby's ass cheeks and used them to help pull him in harder which nearly succeeds in getting the head of his dick in her womb.

"Damn straight I would!" she laughed. "I'd make her watch you fill my little hole with every drop you got in your sack."

Sly would have said something but he couldn't when he really went wild with his thrusts and had a strained tone to his voice when he spoke up after a couple minutes. "M-Mistress...I-I'm about to c-cum!" Sly said in warning before he thrusts his hips harder and harder to really go wild in Mz. Ruby to help set her off.

"Then you better give me all you got! No pulling out you hear!" she commanded while wanting to experience a strong creampie.

Sly in turn didn't hold back when he thrusts harder and harder and his cock finally bursts into Mz. Ruby's womb and his sperm bursts from his dick and quickly fills the Mystics womb while he pushed himself as deep as he could go and keeps himself inside of Mz. Ruby to fill her with all he had.

"Oooooh yeeeesssss!" she moaned with her tail grabbing Sly around the waist and kept him in place as her own juices came out.

For 20 or so seconds, Sly keeps on filling Mz. Ruby before he tapped off to pant for breath, and his balls ached a bit from how hard they worked to fire his load into Mz. Ruby's pussy but also felt great relief when his nuts felt great relief as well.

She let go while panting and felt warm due to all the sperm inside making her hum. "Good...boy..."

"T-Thank you... M-Milady... do you want me... to do anything else?" Sly said while he pants for breath, thanks to his high stamina recovery, it looks like he had another round in him but with how exhausted Sly looked, it seems only one round left was all he could give for now.

"Oh...yes..." she got out before raising her tail up and tried to spread a cheek with one hand and shook her rear. "Go ahead...and give my other hole some attention."

Though Sly seemed to interpret that order in the wrong way when he leaned down and starts to lick at her asshole and used a couple fingers to finger her asshole for a bit.

"Ah!" jolted Mz. Ruby who couldn't help but chuckle and moan. "S-Silly ringtail, I meant with your 'cane'."

Sly in turn blinked in realization of sorts before he stood up. "My apologize Milady." Sly said while he angled his dick to Mz. Ruby's asshole before he shoved himself balls deep in one quick go and groans from how tight Mz. Ruby's ass was.

"Ahhhhh!" she let out with a wince and growl. "Gently!"

"My apologize Milady, it's just with how rough you wanted me to be I assumed you wanted it to be rough from the get go to keep the pleasure high for you." Sly said while he waits for Mz. ruby to adjust to his cock.

'That one's on me.' thought the alligator who would have facepalmed, but groaned feeling her ass adjusting to the size.

After a couple minutes of waiting Sly looks to his Mistress with a curious tone to his voice. "May I start now?, or do you need more time?" Sly asked while he waits for Mz. Ruby's response.

"Go ahead and move." she ordered.

Sly nods his head before he quickly but softly thrusts his hips and his cock went in and out of Mz. Ruby's ass while he moans and groans a bit from the feeling.

"M-Milady, your ass is...so snug...and tight."

"T-Tell me... s-something I don't know! N-Now sh-shut up and fuck me harder!" Mz. Ruby said when she got used to Sly's dick going in and out of her asshole while she thrusts her hips back to meet his thrusts.

"Yes m-milady!" he grunted while trying to move as fast as he was allowed while feeling her ass clench around his cock.

For a bit Sly keeps on fucking Mz. Ruby's ass all the while he keeps on following her every command to the letter to make her feel as good as she could, all in all Sly was going pretty hard with the fucking while he held onto Mz. Ruby's tail tightly.

"Oh yeah ringtail! Fuck my ass like you fucked my pussy!" she moaned out.

And low and behold, Sly really went wild with his thrusts like he was trying to break Mz. Ruby's pussy like he was ordered to but with her ass this time, he even gripped her ass tightly to really pull himself inside of her with each and every thrust.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh fuck yeah! That's the stuff!"

Sly in turn just keeps on growling and groaning when he keeps on fucking Mz. Ruby and unfortunately for him, thanks to his earlier work, partially potionized and fully, he was running out of gas so to speak before he muttered this. "M-Milady... I-I'm sorry b-but I c-can't hold it much longer..." Sly said while he tried to hold back his orgasm as long as he could but thanks to his weakened state, he could barely do that.

"Keep going as much as you can! I wanna savor this!"

Sly then tried to hold back his orgasm for a couple more minutes, however thanks to his weakened state he was only able to last for about a couple minutes more before he made one last thrust and pushed himself balls deep into Mz. Ruby's ass and groans loudly when he unloads his last load right up her ass while he hugged her tail so he wouldn't fall from her body.

"AHHHHH!" cried out the alligator and raccoon at the same time as they both hit their orgasms.

For a bit, the duo rides out their orgasm before Sly tapped off after 20 seconds and pants for breath while he looked exhausted now.

"How...was...that...milady?" he asked.

Mz. Ruby in turn, after panting for breath, chuckles before she looks back at Sly. "G-Good... you m-may pass out now... I'll have the g-ghosts handle the rest while you recover for more fun later." Mz. Ruby said while she keeps panting for breath.

"Yes...mi...lady." he got out before falling back and passed out.

Mz. Ruby chuckles a bit while she pants for breath a few times before she used her powers to summon a few ghosts.

"You summon edus Milady?" A Ghost said while he ignored the state of Mz. Ruby's lack of dress and the semen flowing out of her pussy and ass.

"Yes...tell me...the situation...about those friends of his." she panted out.

"Well aside from some issues with making sure they stay nearby, they are pretty quiet, I think they are just waiting for the Ringtail to come back to them." The Ghost reported while it waits to see how Mz. Ruby would react to that.

"Well tough for them." she chuckled darkly. "He ain't never coming back to them."

"What should we do then? Scare them off or capture them so they can be dealt with later?" The Ghost asked when it wondered what to do.

"Capture them of course, get them down in the dungeons until I'm nice and ready to see them."

"Very well, and just in case we see that Vixen that we've been hearing about, what about her?" The Ghost asked while it bowed lightly to Mz. Ruby.

"Capture her too, but make sure she's not too roughed up."

"Very well Milady, a few ghosts will be here momentarily to put the Ringtail wherever you desire." The Ghost said before he and the other ghosts left the room to get things ready to capture the Hippo, turtle, and the vixen.

"Oh he's staying here." she remarked bluntly. "I want my toy near me at all times incase I've got a little 'itch'."

"Very well, may I take him to your bed chambers at least? I doubt sleeping on the floor can be good for his back." Another Ghost said who had stayed behind to see if Mz. Ruby needed anything else.

"Fine fine, and go get some juice, he'll need to get his sperm count back up as soon as possible." she waved her hand.

"Very well Milady, I will do so at once." The Ghost said before it possessed Sly's body and had it walk to Mz. Ruby's room and a minute later flew out of the room and past Mz. Ruby to get some juice and what not to help Sly recover and left Mz. Ruby to her thoughts.

Bed

The alligator meanwhile yawned and relaxed against the floor. "Time to get in a little nap myself, then it's back to business."

Some time passed after Mz. Ruby fell asleep while the scene went to Bentley and Murray in the Van while Murray watched Bentley tinker with some kind of drone like things and his laptop.

"So whatcha doing Bentley?" Murray asked which made Bentley sigh.

"I'm modifying this drone so that it can fly over the treetops and linking it with my Laptop, hopefully we can use it to locate Sly, not only should he have been back long ago but we found his clothing scattered here and there... it was like he was spirited away or something and tried to leave his clothing as a trail... though that didn't work when it led nowhere." Bentley said while he keeps fiddling with the laptop and spy drone.

"Well...maybe he went out to take a dip." suggested the hippo making Bentley raise an eyebrow.

"In a putrid, disease ridden, filthy swamp? Without telling us?"

"Well you never know, maybe all the humidity was getting to him and-" Murray was cut off when they started to feel the van shake making Bentley sit up straight.

"What's going on? Are we moving?"

Though when the duo looked outside of the front of the Van... they saw that the Van was getting picked up by some strange force and with the camera focusing on Murray and Bentley, they screamed loudly when something charged right at them through the window before the scene went to much much later with Bentley and Murray waking up, but chained to a wall, and with extra chains for Murray to keep his strong arms in check.

"U-Ugh... what happened?, last thing I remember is seeing something horrible and... the rest is a blank." Murray said while he didn't notice the chains yet and tried to rub his head but was unable to and was more confused since he didn't remember getting put up on a wall.

"Oh no! We're in some kind of dungeon!" cried out Bentley who saw chains on all his limbs and shell.

"Don't worry, I'll bust us out." Murray gritted his teeth and began to try and yank the chains from the wall. However it seems the chains were stronger then they looked because Murray had no luck with breaking the chains either from the links or from the wall surprisingly enough.

"W-What the!? Why won't these chains or the wall break?" Murray asked after a few more attempts before Bentley saw some weird symbols on the chains themselves for some reason which glowed brighter as Murray used more of his strength... maybe that was the cause...

"Something tells me Mz. Ruby was prepared." remarked the turtle looking at it closely. "These must be specially made and charmed to not yield so easily I'm afraid."

"Seriously!?, then what do we do then if we can't bust free... man I hope Sly's doing better then we are." Murray said while he relaxed against the wall.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him." came a voice making them look around since they didn't see anyone.

A moment later, they saw a grinning Mz. Ruby walk into the room followed by Sly himself in his Voodoo outfit and looking out of it to the chained up duo who knew Sly well, while Sly in his potionized state did try and look normal, Bentley and Murray could tell instantly that something was very wrong.

"... What did you do to Sly?" Bentley asked which surprised Mz. Ruby a little since the turtle figured it out somewhat, then again these three hang around one another so much that they could probably tell something is wrong with Sly.

"Quick eye you got there." she smirked crossing her arms and turned to Sly. "Go ahead lover boy, let your friends what's different."

"I have found my place here besides my mistress as her fuck toy." he spoke in a flat tone which made his two friends gawk in horror with Murray struggling harder in the chains.

"N-No way... wait... I get it... I'm guessing you used some kind of Voodoo magic or something similar to put Sly under your control... I just don't get... wait... when Sly was acting odd before he left the van!" Bentley said like he had some kind of epiphany of sorts...

Mz. Ruby had to raise an eyebrow since this Turtle, while not having much in looks or muscle did have some serious brains to already piece that together.

"That's right, I had one of my little ghosts go ahead and give your friend a drink." she smirked while rubbing under Sly's chin. "He's pretty handsome for a thief, and he's got QUITE the extra cane if you catch my drift."

Murray and Bentley blinked in shock before Murray tried to get free again from the glowing chains. "You heartless woman!, first you and your pals kill Sly's parents and make him an orphan and now you take away his free will!?, serious what is the matter with you Fiendish five!?, I mean Sly, Bentley and I are thieves but at least we have some honor!?, what about you!?, we heard about your issues as a kid but seriously at least we have a reason to not like you that is legit! we didn't bully you or anything!" Murray growled out while he tried to use more power and for a moment, the walls around the base of the chain budge a bit but Murray stopped to pant for breath when that slight budge took the wind out of him.

"No, you didn't, but guess what? Do you have ANY idea what it's been like?" she asked with narrowed eyes. "I've never once had the touch of a real man, NOT ONCE, and if you three had minded your own business and went off to bother someone else, you wouldn't be here now. If anything, the real man that made us work together was Clockwerk, all because of some silly little gripe he had with ringtail's clan here. Me and the rest were doing our jobs."

"Oh really?, well I get that nothing we can say will probably let us go but try and ask yourself this down the line but do we look like we would be friend material? We grew up in an orphanage and Sly did thanks to YOU and your Allies that Clockwerk gathered... to others I'm a four eyed shorty and people have made fun of Murray for his weight and surprising strength but do you see us harming innocent people?, and unlike you at least I'm not idiotic!, do you think you can keep Sly a secret from Clockwerk!?, you said so yourself that he has issues with Sly here, if he even gets a whiff of Sly being in your general vicinity do you think he would care that his own ally used a potion on him?, Clockwerk would rather cave Sly's head into his own chest cavity while he's docile like this and where would you be?, Clockwerk would end you without mercy if he got the chance... you can say I'm blowing smoke but try and think for just one minute on what you are actually doing, and if there is some chance of you having Sly's child, and Clockwerk gets wind of that of all things... well... I'm sure he would end you in a bloody way with his claws to your womb area to make sure that the child is dead if it is there." Bentley said with narrowed eyes at the Voodoo Mystic.

Mz. Ruby was caught off guard hearing all that from the turtle before narrowing her eyes and muttered one thing. "So what?"

"So what?, long story short lady, even if you have Sly as a slave, and you do something to us, will it make you happy knowing that you became what you despised?... a monster?" Bentley said while he glared at Mz. Ruby.

"So what if I'm seen as a monster? It's no different than what I've had to put up with my whole life." she growled getting in his face. "The only difference is doing what I want with what I can do, and what I want is your friend, especially since there's no way you're getting him back."

"Maybe... but ask yourself this years from now since I doubt you'll let Murray and I live... but will you be happy with just pawns and puppets?" Bentley asked when he saw that he was starting to get nowhere with Mz. Ruby.

"Of course." she smirked. "But who ever said I was gonna get rid of you two?"

"Huh?" The chained up duo said while Mz. Ruby grins evilly when she would love the expressions on their faces when they would realize what she would do to them.

Night

"You two are gonna be like your friend, but not the exact same."

Bentley and Murray gulped when they heard that before a few ghosts walked in and two of them had some odd looking potions in hand.

"Now then... better not fight it... it only makes the Ghosts get rougher with you after all." Mz. Ruby said while the Ghosts approached Bentley and Murray, and the camera turns to them and got closer before they screamed again while the scene shifts to much later with Carmelita fox driving to where she last heard of Sly and his gang were heading after interrogating Mugshot, seems like they were heading to Mz. Ruby's neck of the woods and was armed with her electric pistol in case she needed to take anyone down.

The scene then shifts to a bit later in another location in Russia, the location was hidden but it was the base of Clockwerk, leader of the Fiendish Five and the mastermind who had Sly's parents killed, he was a mechanical monster Owl, or a Monster robot in the shape of an owl and had his organic body parts replaced with mechanical ones and thanks to an item inside of him... his raw hatred was the only thing keeping his body going over the ages.

He was walking through a few areas of his base to his communication room when he was getting a call from Mz. Ruby strangely enough but that didn't matter to Clockwerk since it could have been some kind of request for machinery or supplies that Mz. Ruby would have a hard time getting that Clockwerk could easily get in Russia.

Clockwerk then went into his communication room and got in front of a large screen before he used a signal to instantly turn the monitor on and Saw Mz. Ruby. "Need something Mz. Ruby? unless its an emergency or you need supplies, you should know not to bother me since we are down two members now." Clockwerk said while he had slightly narrowed optics that gave Mz. Ruby a cold look that none could beat.

"Well it's nice to see you too Clockwerk." she joked calmly with a smile. "I just thought I'd call in and give you some good news."

"And what would that be?"

"Simple... I took care of Sly Cooper and his gang." Mz. Ruby said which caused Clockwerk's optics to widen for a moment before he used a robotic wing to rub his mechanical beak.

"I see... but I will have to see some kind of proof before I can believe you, after all... I know your tricks Mz. Ruby since I did bring you into this group because of your magic... unless I know that Cooper's head is on a platter, I won't be content unless I know for the fact that the Cooper bloodline is wiped clean from the face of this planet... and I want to see it personally... not on screen since you have plenty of ghosts who could be... tech savvy." Clockwerk said with a tone that showed that he wouldn't be bought unless he saw proof which showed his hatred ran deep... made sense since his body ran on pure hatred.

"This." she spoke before holding up the tattered remains of Sly's clothing with some 'blood' on them, along with his signature cane.

Clockwerk's optics widen a bit at that before he hummed a little. "Interesting... send them to me so I can be sure that this is no trick and if this really is the Cooper's blood and not some kind of trick... expect to be rewarded well... and I would be interested in coming over to personally hear on how you managed to take the Raccoon down when Raleigh and Muggshot... not to insult you but compared to them, Raleigh, who used his mind to manipulate the weather with the technology I sent him and used plenty of traps, was able to fight Sly in one on one combat, similar to Muggshot who was stronger, even if he was just pure muscle, but you are no fighter Mz. Ruby, mainly magic and brains... so I am interested in hearing on how you outwitted Sly and his gang." Clockwerk said while he keeps his optics on the *bloody* clothing and the cane.

"Of course darling, just give me time to tidy the place up. Ghosts aren't so good with cleaning as they are taking care of spies."

Clockwerk however didn't look amused when he heard that. "I'll be there in 5 days Mz. Ruby, remember... if I find out you are tricking me for some reason... well... You were always a coward who never got her claws dirty like I did and used your minions to do the dirty work for you... and I could always use some Alligator skin for some use... maybe a belt engine or something..." Clockwerk said while he gave Mz. Ruby a look so cold that she felt her body shake a bit in fear when Clockwerk was 100% serious about that threat if she was tricking him... which she was... she better hope her plan works or it may not end up well for her.

"O-Of course Clockwerk, I'm a gal of my word." she gulped.

"Like I would trust any of you, we're all killers and thieves Mz. Ruby, I'll be coming in 5 Days but with a squad of Robots who have a resistance to your ghosts and their possessions... you didn't think you were learning things from me were you?, it is a two way street and I learned some magic over the years as well... now if you'll excuse me... I hope to see the remains of the last Cooper when I get there or something equally good... good day Mz. Ruby." Clockwerk said before he shut the monitor off before Mz. Ruby could respond.

Clockwerk then turned away from the monitor while saying this.

"That Mystic better hope she doesn't think she's fooling me... I've lived long enough to tell when someone is trying to fool me and I won't let that happen... she better have a good reason for that or I'll make do on using her body parts in various ways or worse." Clockwerk states while the scene went to Mz. Ruby after Clockwerk cut the Monitor off.

Over with said alligator, she growled at the orb and huffed. "Tincan birdbrain."

"Milady, do you think he will find out?" asked one of the ghosts.

"He can act all high and mighty he wants, but even I know how to fool some old owl."

However, while the scene fades to black, no one knew if Mz. Ruby was that sure of herself on that since Clockwerk did have a point about her being a Coward... and in a few days, Carmelita will get to the swamp land while Clockwerk would as well with his own minions... so it would be hard to say what would happen when many key players after Sly's group would appear there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Just wanted to let people know about a great series called Hazbin Hotel that has great characters and fluid animation. Check it out on youtube because the more people know about it, the better.


	42. Krystal and General Scales

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Krystal and General Scales

Series: Star Fox

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Krystal loved her life with the Sharpclaw tribe, especially after seeing what a pathetic runt Fox was. Everyday was a simple if enjoyable time under Scales' rule, the Sharpclaw were once again free with little to worry thanks to their strength. Had Fox not found her magical staff, he'd have no chance and would have become Scales' cheap rug. In reality, much to Fox's shock, Scales had been morphed into a horrible and mindless beast by Andross' power. Krystal had set out to free him and recover the dinosaur planet to its former glory. Of course, there was much more than met the eye as the Sharpclaw were a once peaceful if battle ready tribe, believing themselves protector of their planet. Saurian warriors by birth and defenders by tradition, Andross felt it amusingly ironic to turn them and their leader into barbarians.

"Guuaaahhaah..." they were also passionate lovers.

Krystal was bent over her own bed, clad in her traditional Saurian garb, a bikini top which her white-furred tits spilled out of the borders, and the loincloth which backside was flipped over to reveal her bare ass. The cheeks shook with every stab to her core as two hands held her curvaceous hips. Pumping in and out, her mate let out low, soft growls of delight as a monstrous barbed cock dug deeper and deeper into her womb, scratching every inch of her velvety walls. Her natural body heat made the cool-blooded Saurian hiss in delight as her breasts jiggled from the powerful pelvis strikes to her rear. Krystal's maw was wide open, her tongue hung out, and drool dripped on the bed sheets. Her fuzzy tail caressed her lover's battle-scarred arms and muscular eight-pack abs. He towered over her with twice her size, so it didn't bother him.

"Roll your hips more," hissed Scales, fully nude and with two functioning, three-clawed hands. Without Andross' modifications, he had a smoother snout, looked far younger, and had a proud red Mohawk over his head which only real alphas used to attract mates. That had been his true form when he first met Krystal, a charming if aggressive lover and powerful warrior. Mastering the sword at a young age, he got her eyes on him and soon both became fast childhood friends. It had been with a heavy heart that she had to face him when seeing him as an irredeemable villain. Of course, once Fox defeated Andross he had missed how the ape's control ended and Scales and his tribe were back to normal. Sadly for him, Krystal's traditions said she had to repay Fox, which she felt she had fully done after seeing how unworthy as a mate he was.

"H-hold me..." she moaned out, drunk in pleasure. "Mark me as your mmmate!"

Smirking, he slid his hands into her top and fondled malleable, large breasts, "As you wish, my mistress." He smirked as his second cock – another sign of a true alpha – slipped out of his sheath and rubbed between her blue buttocks. Krystal mewled as it tickled her ass cheeks with its barbs, something she loved about the tribe in general but mostly about her one true love, and the one to take her firsts. Replying in kind to his claws fondling her soft chest – him enjoying her warmth and she loving his claws pinching her nipples -, Krystal twerked on his pelvis. Scales hissed as she applied the right pressure against his second cock, the one inside her felt how she clenched hard, but his second dick was being assaulted by all sides possible by the softest ass in all the galaxy. Fox had been a fool for passing out such a body, Scales thought.

Gripping the petite vixen's tits and pulling her against his chest, Scales let out a loud roar while Krystal cried out his name, "Y-yes, Bladefang!" she squirted a torrent of her own juices, transparent nectar which slid down her and Scales' thighs. To that, the general gasped and unloaded deep into her, filling her womb first as his secondary dick sprayed her back with his seed, truly marking her as his mistress.

Both lovers panted but didn't fall, Krystal was held by Scales' hands still groping her breasts, causing her to giggle while he lowered his face and licked her cheek, "Did you enjoy yourself, my mistress?" he asked in a tender, loving tone unlike the voice of the tyrant she once saw. One hand went down, rubbing her smooth white belly as he took in the lovely scent of her blue hair. Minerals from the hot springs water and flowers the Sharpclaw maidens put in adorned her natural aroma, soothing him.

"Very much, my lord." She kissed him deeply, opening her maw to let his forked tongue wrestle hers, gentle pinning it down before they pulled back, "Ah, I can't wait to finally see our future spawns as proper warriors. I'd enjoy seeing you train a son." She smiled and placed her hand over his, rubbing her belly which they hoped would grow soon. Bladefang Scales smiled and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"I wouldn't mind a girl like you, a priestess and teacher to our young." He smirked and held her closely, inhaling her sweat and the scent of lust all over her body and their chambers.

"A princess for you to protect of any suitors?" she teased him, her tail swishing in amusement at the idea.

"You know I'd find the perfect one if they could beat me." he grinned, knowing his swordsmanship was unparalleled.

Grinning cheekily, she said, "Would that include McCloud?"

He sneered, "Don't joke about that, you know I only lost because Andross used me. I wasn't even allowed to harm him be-"

She pulled his head closer to kiss his cheek, "You're so easy to tease." Then, she turned around, facing him and reaching back to undo her top, "Now, teach me what your sword would have done."

"Gladly." He held her hips with both hands, lifting her to slide both his cocks into her snatch and asshole, getting a delighted mewl from the vixen.

Nights passed on with the other Saurian proud of their leader for choosing such a good woman.

Krystal moaned as her lover's barbed shafts rubbed her insides. Every inch of her body tried to please him, pressing her breasts on his muscular torso tickled his scaly front slightly while she enjoyed the slight roughness of his skin rubbing her nipples. Both their tails moved closer, Scales' longer one wrapping around hers as his hands dug into her booty cheeks. The vixen hissed in pleasure as his claws pinched her flesh but didn't break the skin, just the right amount of pressure to be pleasurable. She soon had to hug his neck when his barbs scratched the right places in her two tunnels, her anus tingling and shuddering around his secondary prick while her womanhood sloppily and loudly slurped his other.

Wet squelching noises echoed in their chambers and Scales was getting drunk on Krystal's blissful face. Half-lidded eyes, maw opened, tongue out, a series of yips coming from her lips, and her large buttocks jiggling under her tail. Smiling at his mistress, the general lied back, letting her ride him only by using the cowgirl position. In reality, his hands moved her up and down his dual erections, using her entire body like the best and furriest onahole. Krystal threw her head back, placing her hands on his muscular chest for leverage as her hips quaked. Slapping noises got louder from her reaction to his dominance while he enjoyed seeing her large breasts flop around. The white-furred teats slapped each other in rhythm to his pumping the vixen up and down her favorite flesh sticks, her moans growing in volume and lust.

"My lord, d-don't stop!" she gasped out, shivering and losing her mind from the raw pleasure she was receiving.

"Consider it done, my mistress!" Scales hissed and amped the speed and force of his mating, driving his dual sex organs all the way into Krystal. Her eyes rolled backwards as she hit her climax, her plump rear slapping his thighs as she squirted over them, followed by his grunt of bliss with a powerful double torrent of thick, opaque loads of spunk deep into her. Krystal mewled as she collapsed on Scales' chest, her smile one of a woman who had been drunk in lust and turned silly from the pleasure. Scales grinned and rubbed her head, still hard inside her.

"One...mmmore..." she moaned, licking his chest with her pupils becoming beating hearts.

Scales smirked and flipped them around, pressing Krystal against the bed and his chest with both her legs around his waist and her hands on his toned backside, "Gods, I love your stamina, you're the only one who can pleasure me." he re-entered her, getting more pleased yips from his vixen mistress, "Ah yes, this body was made for me."

"And no one else!" she exclaimed, tongue out as she howled in bliss, "Now go ahead, shoot more in me! Give me your spawn, Bladefang!"

"As you wish, Krystal!" the bed rocked the entire night as the two worked hard to unite their people into one tribe.

-Years later-

"Dad said he'd teach me to use the sword!" growled a blue-scaled Sharpclaw to his sister, a green-furred vixen, both in traditional loincloths.

"No, he'll teach me first! I will also learn from mama to beat you, Axefang!" she pulled out her tongue to her sibling, which he replied with his own forked one out.

Off to the side, a heavily pregnant Krystal leaned against her husband's side, a smile on her face, "Well, they are our children, competitive but looking up to a true warrior."

Scales sighed tiredly as he rubbed her growing belly, "I wish this next one takes after you in the spiritual sense."

"My, I didn't think you'd show anyone but me your soft side." she quipped.

He chortled, "Oh, but you like the rough one too, don't you?"

"Of course, my lord." she said and relaxed, truly enjoying her new life away from Star Fox.


	43. Girls from Beauty Pageant and Jake

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Girls from Beauty Pageant and Jake

Series: American Dragon Jake Long

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake smiled while looking down the ramp he was on with his board beside him and Spud standing on the side with Trixie. "I'm going to do it this time, just you guys watch!"

"Yeah, you said that last time, you looking to wipe out again?" Trixie asked with a chuckle.

"Not gonna happen Trix." he smirked while adjusting hsi helmet while Spud gulped.

"I'm not sure if I can watch this Trixie. I mean last time Jake's leg made a loud cracking sound, remember? It sounded kinda like stepping on a bag of potato chips, or like some fine china falling out the window and hitting the pavement, or throwing a jar against a brick wall, or-"

"I can hear you guys, and I know I can do it this time!"

"Oh really, and are you gonna pop out some wings to keep yourself from falling again?"

"Nope, I'm gonna ace this ramp without powers, now step back and watch." He smirked getting in position.

"We better, I don't wanna get any blood on these new jeans." Muttered Trixie as she and Spud backed up.

"Yeah, and plug your ears, last time it took me days to get the crunching sound out of my head." Spoke Spud putting in earplugs before Jake put his board over the edge and started rolling down it.

'Come on, you can do it, once you reach the other side just spin 360 degrees four times, it'll be awesome!' Thought Jake as he went down and rolled the middle spot before going up the other side and kicked off it before he started to spin himself around. 'Alright one…..two…..three… come on, almost there!'

Trixie and Spud watched as Jake slowly reached the fourth time before coming down. "He did it, he finally did it!" Trixie cheered as he landed back on the ramp.

"I knew he could!" Yelled out Spud while Jake grinned and started doing a victory dance.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, I did it, I did it!" He cheered with a grin. "Ain't no ramp gonna take down the Am-WAH!" He cried out since he wasn't looking where he was going and fell over the side and wound up hitting the ramp with a thud making his friends wince as he rolled down on the middle with a groan.

"Are you ok?" Asked Trixie.

"Are you ok?!" Yelled out Spud.

"Ugh…..I'm sore, but nothing feels broken." He winced getting up and gave a thumbs up, only for his ankle to crack making him yelp and fall down. "Ow!"

"Oh no, the crackle, THE CRACKLE!" Spud cried out in horror.

"I-It's fine, I'm just, yeow!" He let out trying to stand on it as Trixie moved over and shook her head.

"Jakie you idiot, stop trying to stand up, your ankle is broken." She reached down to help him on his good foot while Spud walked over. "We're getting you on home to get that fixed up."

"Augh, damn it, moms going to be pissed when she hears about this."

"We should take him home!" Yelled Spud making the other two wince.

"Spud, buddy, the earplugs." Groaned Jake.

"What?!"

"Ugh, hold on Jake." Groaned Trixie as she marched towards him before pulling out the ear plugs. "Better."

"Oh, yeah it does sound much better." He said with a nod.

"Great, now can we get me home?"

"No prob." Spoke Spud as he and Trixie carefully helped Jake on his good leg and headed on home.

"Ugh, mom and dad are going to kill me." He groaned.

(Later)

"Well I have good news and bad news." Spoke Jake's mom who was currently wrapping up Jake's ankle with him flinching due to the sensitivity.

"Can I hear the good news first?" He asked as she nodded.

"Well the good news is it's nothing too bad, your ankle isn't broken, just sprained a little."

"Awesome! And what's the bad news?"

"You're not gonna be going out on your board for at least a week."

"Aw, what?" He groaned.

"Yes, and once you can go out on it you're not getting it back for two months."

"Aw what?! Come on mom."

"I'm serious Jake, taking a break from skateboarding might actually help. You could even say it'll cut back on you getting so many new scrapes and bruises each week." She smiled standing up and walked away. "Remember to use the ice pack on it at least twice a day to handle any swelling alright?"

"Alright, fine." He sighed as she stopped.

"Oh, and before I forget, don't use your dragon form until you're all healed up."

"But what if gramps needs me for something?"

"Then he'll have to do it, if you use your dragon form you could agitate the injury and possibly break your foot for real."

"Alright, I'll let him know, but he ain't gonna like it." He said as his mom shrugged.

"Tough luck, your health comes first Jake." She made clear before leaving him alone with Jake looking at his ankle.

'On the upside, this gets me out of a lot of chores and training.' He thought as he began to make his way to the door. 'I hope gramps isn't too upset.'

(Later)

"This is why I never liked you and that sport!" Yelled Lao Shi with Jake sitting in a chair. "Riding on a small board with wheels was just asking for trouble."

"Aw come on Gramps, it's not that bad, I'm just out of commission for a week or two."

"Do you know just how many problems can arise from just a week? The magical world is always moving, never stopping, which means trouble is always happening."

"Sorry, sorry, it's not like I wanted to end up like this."

"Ugh, don't think you are getting out of this without punishment, I just got a request for help that you might be able to help with."

"Please tell me it's not another babysitting gig, even as a dragon that was rough."

"No, do you remember the beauty pageant debacle a few months ago?"

"The one with that creep Eli Pandarus? Big time."

"Yes, well due to that they decided to redo the entire pageant, and they want a new guest judge."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You want me, to be the guest judge for a beauty pageant, and I don't gotta need to do anything stressful or high maintenance?"

"I never said that, you will have to be impartial, judge honestly and never be biased, it will be a good lesson for you."

"Come on gramps, I'm gonna be honest. If there's one thing the AmDrag is, it's honest." He smiled just as Fu came in and spat out the water he was drinking before he started laughing.

"Hahahaha, you still calling yourself the AmDrag? HA!"

"Hey, the AmDrag is an awesome name!"

"No, it is not, now get ready, you will have to leave soon."

"Leave? Like right now?"

"Yes, I'll tell your parents what's going on, now remember, be unbiased, be true, and don't do anything Fu would do."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Frowned the dog.

"I think you know, now go to the back, there should be someone there ready to take you to the island."

"But I don't even have my stuff with me."

"Don't worry, they will provide everything." He said with a nod. "You will be fine."

"Look at it this way kid. You're gonna be a judge, meaning you get the best treatment. And you won't gotta wear an itchy wig." Muttered Fu to himself.

"Or dress in drag." Chuckled Lao Shi, making Fu glare at him.

"Wow, who knew you could laugh." Smirked Jake making his grandpa cough and regain his composure as the teen got up and hobbled to the back. "Well if I'm gonna be gone for a bit, see ya gramps."

"Just remember, be honest."

"Yeah yeah, I will, I will, but it's just a stupid pageant show, it won't be that hard." He muttered while Lao Shi shook his head with Fu sighing while sitting down.

"Lucky kid, I wouldn't mind being a judge. I actually got a chance to know the girls more, I'd be perfect."

"Fu, you do not understand, those girls are vicious, there was a reason they chose Santa, a married man, Jack Frost, a man who's heart is as cold as ice and the Tooth Fairy as judges, they aren't tempted by anything."

"What? You kidding me? I might not be an expert, but even I know Jack Frost is the kind of guy who'd take the job to find a Miss Jack Frost. I mean have you seen how the guy dresses? A good gal in his life could fix that no prob." he waved off. "But the vicious part? I can attest to that."

"Yes, but he apparently is dating someone and she doesn't want him near the talent show, which is why they asked for Jake."

"All the kids gotta do is pick the best one, no brainer."

"Yes, but he's young, naive, and easy to manipulate, I'm hoping this will help him learn how to protect himself against being manipulated or seduced."

"Relax, I'm sure the kid'll be fine."

"Yes, well, we shall see…" He said sagely as Fu rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they should have made you judge, that way you could go and bag yourself a hottie."

"Please, those girls are a century too young for me."

"More like you're a century too old." He chuckled. "So, this thing is on the island, right? I'm guessing they confiscated it from Eli after the pageant, right?"

"Yes, apparently he gave it to them to get out of a mountain of lawsuits." Nodded Lao Shi. "In a way this would also be like a vacation to Jake, I just hope he doesn't get too relaxed about it."

"Nah, the kid will be fine...I think?" Said Fu as we cut to Jake walking out into an alley behind the shot to see a tall blue skinned man waiting for him.

"Yo, are you the ride?"

"That depends, are you Jake Long?"

"Yes."

"Good, give me a sec to get the portal up and running and I'll get you to the island." He turned and held out his hand and started speaking what sounded like gibberish before a red portal opened in the air. "Alright, jump on through, they're waiting for you."

"Kinda can't jump, but I can hobble." Spoke Jake using his good leg to hop over and took a deep breath before jumping through the portal, only to wind up landing face first into some sand. "Well, that's definitely my softest landing so far."

"Jake Long I presume?"

"Yeah, that's me." He got out pushing himself up and shaking the sand out of his hair. "Who's asking?"

"Heinrich von Lieber, I own the island now and I'm hosting the magical world beauty pageant." Said a red skinned man with tinted sunglasses on, pointed ears and flaming hair with a three piece suit.

Jake got up and shook the hand the man held out who smiled.

"To be honest, I was expecting someone a smidge taller, but that's the problem when you presume to know everything, so that's my bad." He chuckled as he shook his head. "You would not believe how hard it was to find a judge that the contestants would actually trust not to screw them over or try to marry them, after the nasty business last time we had to be more careful this time around."

"Well believe me, this here dragon ain't nothing like Pandarus." Smiled Jake while looking around. "So what exactly is gonna happen? I mean I know how to judge someone, but I mean like where am I gonna be crashing?"

"You will be staying in the hotel, and there are three major categories that you will be judging, now I can't tell you what they are now so you don't get any preconceived notions of what you want."

"Alright, fair enough." He said with a nod. "So, when are the girls arriving?"

"They'll be coming in all day, the pageant starts tomorrow."

"Sweet, so I got time to sit back and chillax." He smiled.

"Yep, feel free to enjoy all the amenities of the island until the pageant starts." He smiled. "If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask one of the hotel's staff."

"Alright, thanks man." He said with a grin. 'Alright, this guy isn't half bad.'

"But is there a reason you have one foot raised up?"

"Oh, yeah, I twisted it a little while ago so I just need to wait for it to heal."

"If you'd like to try out the spa area, I'm sure they could help that ankle feel much better than just waiting around."

"Huh, well I wouldn't turn that down, where can I find it?" He asked curiously.

"My employees will show the way." He clapped his hands before two large trolls in bellhop suits walked over. "Show Mr. Long here to the spa." They grunted before they began to lead him away. "Have fun Mr. Long."

Jake followed the trolls into the hotel and down a hall before stopping at an area labeled 'Spa' in gold letters on the top where he entered and hobbled over to the desk. "Um, Hi, I'm Jake Long, the red guy said to come here so that my twisted ankle might feel better?"

"Ah, hello Mr. Long." Greeted the man who was an elf wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. "Here at our hotel, we offer the finest assortment of spa essentials guaranteed to help you feel a thousand times better."

"Sweet, can you do whatever will make my twisted ankle feel like new?"

"Yes, you will want to head to the magic steam room then soak in the enriching healing mud pool."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He fist pumped as the elf handed him some towels.

"If you go down the hall and make a left, you can put your clothes in the locker room and go ahead into the steam room."

"Sweet, thanks!" He called as he began to hobble away.

'Wait, did I tell him that the facilities are unisex? Eh, he'll find out soon enough.' Thought the elf shrugging and went at his phone while Jake reached the locker room and sat down before getting his clothes off.

"Sweet, now this is the best way to get ready. Never really been in a steam room, but it's gotta be good if they have it set up in a high class hotel." He chuckled as he finished stripping and wrapped the towel around his waist. 'Wait, didn't I pull Fu out of one here?'

He didn't give it much thought and hopped over near a door before going inside and took a seat before sighing as he could already feel the humidity in the room. "Oh yeah, this is nice, just what the doctor ordered." He sighed happily, not noticing the door opening.

"Man, it's felt like ages since we were in here."

"Yeah, we were just lucky we were allowed back in."

"Are you two going to keep yammering or are we going to enjoy this?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just hope Fu isn't in here this time."

Jake blinked hearing three voices and turned his head. "Uh, hey, is someone there or am I hearing things?"

"Oh, sorry, didn't know anyone else was in here."

"Hey, aren't you that dragon from last time?"

"Yeah, Jake Long, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." He answered while seeing a figure moving over. "And you'd be?"

"Hi, we're Cerbi, we're a cerberus." Greeted one voice before the figure was revealed to be the same three headed dog lady from last time making him sit up.

"Oh! Sorry, I must have gone into the wrong steam room. I didn't know this one was for the ladies." He spoke moving to get up.

"Don't worry, you're not in the wrong place, there's only one steam room." Spoke the right head as they sat down and leaned back.

"Wait, for real?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, don't you remember, you pulled your dog friend out of here last time before we could punish him."

"Well yeah, but I never stuck around to really check. I mean I just wanted to get Fu out of here so he didn't get too out of hand."

"Yeah, so...since you're here does that mean he's back as well?"

"Oh, no, I actually came because they want me to be one of the judges." He admitted making them look surprised.

"Wait a second."

"You mean that mystery guest judge they got was you?"

"Wow, didn't see that coming."

"You're telling me." He sighed leaning back and felt some sweat come out. "I just got here and I think I'm gonna like it here until I gotta go."

"Wait, you're a judge, so that means you decide who wins the pageant."

"And no one will question your decisions." Said the second head as they began to grin.

"So...is there any girl here who you think has a good chance at winning~?"

"Well I haven't really had a chance to decide. I mean I heard all the others from before were gonna show up, so I'll figure something out after they show up." He said, not seeing the look in their eyes as they licked their lips. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, no reason at all~" They said as they began to scoot closer to him.

"It's so hot in here, isn't it?" Another head asked as they pulled down their towel a bit.

"Not too hot for the AmDrag." Smirked Jake while noting the towel and blushed before looking away quickly. 'Woah! Easy there, watch where your eyes are, no way you need to get kicked out already.'

"Oh? See something that you like~?" Asked one head with a smile making Jake blush harder and cough.

"S-Sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to!" He spoke up quickly with his hands up.

"No, no, it's fine, really, glad to know the guest judge likes what he sees." Said one head as he blushed even more.

"Besides, if you're gonna be sticking around until the pageant is over, chances are you'll see the other girls like this when they wanna get a nice steam in too." Remarked another head.

"And we'd like it if you saw us first, just keep in mind how much we'd love to win~" Winked the third one making Jake gulp and look away.

"Hey, you know what? I better get to that mud bath, that guy at the counter said it'd help my ankle after the steam." He spoke getting on his good foot. "I guess I'll be seeing you ladies later on."

"Certainly, see you later Jake~" They all called as one as he left the sauna.

The dragon sighed in relief and wiped at his head. 'Woah, that was something. For a dog, she sure is a-woah there, hold up, don't get ahead of yourself. Focus on getting that mud bath to cool off first. Last thing you need is this towel falling off from something that really shouldn't be happening.' He thought with embarrassment and hobbled off.

Soon he reached a large room that had several large pools in it, one being filled with mud. 'I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that's it.' He thought moving over and put his towel to the side before slowly easing into it and sighed. 'This is really nice, nice, cool and relaxing…' He thought as he began to close his eyes. "It feels weird, but in a good kinda way. I think I get why girls like these so much."

"Yeah, they're pretty nice, aren't they?"

"You sai-WOAH!" He jumped and turned his head. Sliding into the mud next to him was a light green skinned woman with eight long tentacles for legs with kelp like dark green hair.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She chuckled while making sure her towel covered her before moving it off when she was submerged in the mud while Jake blushed.

"N-N-N-No problem." He gulped while averting his eyes so he didn't stare at her. 'Woah! Where'd she come from? I didn't hear you come in.'

"Ah, I just love the mud pools here, they remind me of home." She sighed happily.

"Uh, not to sound rude or nothin', but...aren't you...you know, embarrassed?" Asked Jake without turning. "I mean, getting in here, naked, with another guy I mean."

"Nope, not at all, this is pretty normal and everything is covered by the mud so what do I have to be embarrassed of?"

"Well...I mean….uh...I mean if you're all cool with it, I guess there's no problem." He answered awkwardly making her chuckle.

"Besides, when you've got over a hundred little brothers who like to run around, you get use to it."

"Wait, a hundred?! How is that even possible?!"

"Well when your parents lay eggs by the hundreds you end up with a lot of siblings fast." She revealed while some of her legs stretched up from the mud while she leaned back. "They can be a bit of a handful, like a lot."

"I get what you mean, I have a hard enough time dealing with just one little sister, I can't imagine a hundred of her."

"Oh I'd die to have just one little sister. Someone to actually have something in common with would be SUCH a relief." She sighed. "Having to live around nothing but older and little brothers takes a lot out of a girl, sometimes I feel like I'm getting wrinkles just being near them."

"Well you don't look like it, you look great." He complimented, making her smile.

"Thanks, the only time I can get some alone time is events like this."

"Well without that creep Pandarus around, you won't have to worry about being dragged into some shotgun marriage."

"Yeah, or losing to a male dog this time around...he's not here is he?" She asked in curiosity.

"Nah, Fu and gramps are back in New York, this time it's just me."

"Really, why is that, is something happening at the pageant?" She asked, growing a bit worried.

"No, the pageant's gonna be like last time. Except this time you're looking at the new guest judge." He smirked with his eyes closed while she looked surprised. "Which means I can take this time to chillax, get the ol' ankle fixed up, and just wait until the contest starts."

"Really, so you're deciding the winner? What happened to your ankle?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, and nothing real bad, just tried sticking the landing off this great ramp, but I missed and it's just a little sprained."

"Oh, then relaxing in the mud pits should fix that right up, they mix in a bit of pixie dust to help heal up minor injuries."

"I can already feeling it getting better. I'm just gonna soak in this a little bit longer, then check out the room I'm staying at."

"Well, if you want I could check it out with you if you want~" she offered with a wink making Jake blink and blush lightly while smiling.

"Heh, well uh...I don't see why not, but wait." He spoke in realization. "If you're already here, doesn't that mean the other girls are showing up?"

"Yep, a good chunk has already shown up and more are still coming." She said with a nod.

"Then don't you need to worry about getting ready or something? To be honest, I'm clueless on the details for pageants, so I don't know if you gotta get ready when you get here, or wait or...something." He admitted with a shrug.

"Well, I think I'm go-shit, I still have to register!" She cursed as she shot out of the mud pool. Some of it got on Jake's face who closed his eyes to wipe it off as she grabbed her towel. "Sorry, see you later!" She waved before heading out while wrapping herself with her towel.

"Ok….see you." He called as he wiped the mud out of his eyes. 'Wow, was she trying to get on my good side like Cerbi? Well, I guess that's one part of being a judge I better keep an eye out for. Not really bad for me, but if gramps hears how I'm handling it he'll get on my back when I get back.' He thought as he shifted a bit to get more comfortable. 'Is this what he meant by not being biased?'

After soaking a little bit he got out and used his towel to cover himself and went over to one of the showers to get the mud washed off. 'Wow, that stuff works wonders, my ankle feels great!'

He went behind a curtain and put his towel up before turning the shower on and sighed feeling the water. "That's what I'm talking about." He sighed as the mud washed off of him quickly. "Man, who knew spas could feel so good?"

As he washed it off, he started to hear some giggling and footsteps walk past the curtain and go into the other shower stalls next to his making his head perk up.

'Aw man, no duh Jake. Of course the other contestants would wanna get cleaned up when they get here. If they find out I'm in here they might get mad, like way more madder than when Fu hit on them.' He thought as he made sure the curtain was closed. 'Ok, new plan, just wait here until they leave, hurry and get changed then get out of here.'

"Ah, a hot shower after waiting on that boat is just what the doctor ordered." Sighed a voice in the shower stall next to his. "I swear that salty air was going to completely ruin my hair."

"I'll say, I thought we were gonna be on that old boat for two more hours." Came another one on the shower stall on the other side of his own.

'Crap, I'm surrounded!'

"Yeah, good thing the captain knew a shortcut."

Jake heard them hum while assuming they were washing themselves and blushed while trying to keep his hormonal part from poking his head out and taking a peak. 'Keep it together Jake, you're the AmDrag, you can handle this!'

"Hey girls, do any of you know just who's gonna be the judge this time? I heard they could only get just one judge for the pageant."

"I dunno, I just hope it's not a creep like that Pandarus guy."

"I actually heard that apparently this one's gonna be a younger guy."

"Really? You don't say, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Said one with a chuckle.

"If you are, I wouldn't bother. I came here to win and that's what I'm gonna do, no matter what."

"Well I hope you find them first, because if not I will and I'll make them see me in a whole new light~"

Jake blushed hearing the tone and shook his head to keep him from getting any ideas, which was very hard. 'This can't get any worse.'

"Hey, you in the middle stall, are you done yet, all the others are taken."

He gulped and tried making his voice sound high enough like a girls. "N-No! Not yet! Will be here a while!"

"Oh come on, then do you mind sharing?"

Jake's eyes widened and turned crimson red wile swearing he could feel steam rising from his face. He saw a hand move to the side of the curtain and going off panic at being spotted like this, lead to him muttering 'wings of the dragon' and flew against the curtain, leading to it being yanked off the pole as it covered him and blocked his view, leading to the girl outside jumping to the side and not seeing any particular traits as the 'girl' went speeding past her. "Done now, sorry, gotta go!"

"Hey watch it!" She yelled out with a huff and went into the stall anyway. 'Crazy girl.'

Soon Jake had dried off, gotten dressed and left the locker room in record time. He panted while ignoring his ankle feeling a little painful still and reached the main lobby to see a line of girls registering and sighed in relief. "That was way too close. I don't wanna even think what they were gonna do if they saw me there like that."

"Ah, Mr. Long, how did you enjoy the spa, is your ankle feeling better now?" Asked Heinrich with a smile as he spotted the young dragon.

"Well, it was definitely something." He replied with a cough. "So uh, now that I got that taken care of, mind telling me where I'll be staying?"

"Yes, you will be staying in one of the top floor suites."

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Yes, though I ask that you don't go up yet, the elevators are a bit packed at the moment with everyone trying to get to their rooms, could you wait an hour or so before heading up?"

"No prob, I can wait." He said with a nod as he began to hobble towards a nearby couch in the lobby. He sat down and sighed while leaning back. 'Waiting to get into a nice huge bed is gonna be worth it.'

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Well I am the American Drag-WAH!" he jumped when he turned and saw two girls, the one on the left side having puffy blue hair and a magenta bow with a matching shirt that went down to her waist and elbows, with some tannish orange in the middle. The one of the right had purple hair in a puffy ponytail with a yellow bow and a shoulderless top with orange in the middle with a yellow bottom. And both of them were attached to the same green lizard-like body.

"The American Dragon? Wait, didn't you come here as a stylist last time?" Asked the blue haired one.

"Uh...yeah, me and my gramps." He nodded and calmed down. "Sorry, I was...thinking to myself and didn't see you come over."

"It's fine, we're surprisingly light on our feet." Chuckled the purple haired one. "So, who did you come with this time, are you still with the crossdressing dog?"

"You mean Fu? No, actually it's just me alone this time." He spoke while getting his heart to relax. 'I should really keep my ears open, otherwise it's gonna come back to bite me.'

"Really? So you came to watch the show then?"

"Well, technically I'm the judge." he revealed making the blue head gasp.

"No way, get out!"

"For real, true story." he nodded as the two turned to each other. "Right now I'm just waiting right now to get to my room, but I gotta wait for about an hour or two."

"Well we can keep you company until then, you don't mind, right?"

"Nah, take a seat and relax."

"Thanks." They said at once with a smile before their human halves sat on either side of him.

"So, what're your names? Er, name?"

"Well, my names Liyla." Said the one with blue hair.

"And I'm her twin, Luyla." Spoke the one with purple hair.

"Cool, and I hope you don't mind me asking, but what species are you two?"

"Well we're actually descended from the very first hydra, but after a long time, the bloodline's thinned out and as you can see, we're not exactly three giant snapping heads." Explained Liyla. "On the upside, we'll take having human upper halves than be all scaly and have huge fangs."

"Yeah, though personally I'm kind of curious what would happen if someone chopped one of our heads off, would we become triplets?"

"Uh, maybe let's not test that out." Spoke Jake. "I don't think that'd work out well during the pageant."

"Agreed, Luyla's the crazy one of the group." Sighed Liyla.

"Hey, I am not crazy!"

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call that time you wanted to dress up as a bubbly goth when we were little? That combo does NOT work together."

"It totally would have, you were just being difficult!"

"I kind of know a twin pair who's half goth half bubbly." Remarked Jake making them turn. "They're the Oracle Twins, really nice to hang with."

"Ha! I knew the combo could work!"

"Wait, you know the oracles?"

"Yeah, I actually helped keep them safe, kinda, one time." He said before perking up. "They also told me that something would happen at the pageant last time."

"Really? Like what?"

"They just said something was gonna happen, their visions are pretty broad most of the time when it comes to stuff like that." He answered while rubbing the back of his head. "I mean they didn't say anything real bad was gonna happen, but if it came from both of them, it's probably some mixed package."

"Ah, ok, well at least you stopped that creep, right?"

"Oh big time, but at the same time I flunked a test I had the same day."

"Oh, well that sucks….but thanks for saving us anyway." Liyla said with a smile as she leaned against his arm.

"Hey no prob, that's what the AmDrag does." He smiled.

"Well it was for us, I bet that creep would have made us all slaves after becoming all powerful, he seems like that kind of creep."

"Trust me, that wasn't the first time I've had to take care of him. Once you get past all his goons and magic, he's not all that tough."

"Yeah, wizards, warlocks, and witches are usually all spell no bite, take away their wands and power and they're helpless."

"So do you think we could get a chance to see your dragon form right now?"

"Um, I could try, I recently sprained my ankle, but I did go to the spa thing so it should be mostly healed, let me try." He spoke before standing up. "Dragon up!" Before going into his dragon form and struck a pose. "Oh yeah, check out the AmDrag!" He cheered before feeling his ankle hurt. 'Augh, it still hurts… but it's not as bad as before.'

"Wow, now that's pretty cool." Smiled Luyla. "We've never met a real life dragon face to face."

"Yeah, you look so strong and powerful too~" Cooed Liyla with a grin.

"Well you fine ladies can look all you want, cause I ain't goin' nowhere for a while." He grinned flexing his arms while getting a big head.

'Huh, he has a bit of an ego, though I guess being a dragon and receiving a lot of compliments will do that to any guy.'

'I wonder how much he can bench press, those are some big muscles.' Thought Luyla as she moved towards him and poked his arm. "Wow, you must work out a lot."

"Yep, I work hard to keep new york safe." He boasted with a grin.

"Wow, the girls must come flocking to you, huh?"

"Heh, well uh, not exactly." He admitted while transforming back and sat down. "Let's just say my love life isn't as big as I'm hoping."

"Well, if you want we could fix that~" Offered both with winks making him blush.

"W-Well, I should hold off on any romance until after the pageant." He spoke up quickly seeing them lean against his arms. "I-I-I mean I don't wanna play favorites or nothin', know what I'm saying?"

"Aw come on, we won't tell anyone~" Cooed Luyla with a smile. "Come on AmDrag, do you not like us~?"

"W-W-Well it's not like that." He got out while Liyla rubbed his chest making him turn more red. 'Aw shoot yeah! Getting hit on by two girls at once? Now that's what I'm talkin' about!'

"Come on, we just wanna have some fun, do you gotta turn us down so harshly?"

"Uh….well I…" He stumbled over his words.

"Excuse me ladies, but you wouldn't be trying to seduce my judge, now would you?" Asked Heinrich walking over making them all turn to him as he had his hands behind his back. "It's far too soon and the warm up routine hasn't even begun yet."

"R-Right, we were just getting a bit too excited."

"We were just...wishing him good luck." Spoke Liyla as the two moved away from Jake and waved to him while moving away. "Bye, see you later."

"Bye…" He said in a daze.

"You alright Jake? I hope my judge isn't deciding which girl is gonna win before the pageant begins."

"Huh? N-No way man! Nope!" He shook his head and coughed. "I was just wishing them best of luck, you know, help out so they don't quit before getting started."

"Good, good, it would make me quite upset if you weren't fair." He chuckled as his eyes began to glow menacingly behind his shades.

Jake gulped while shaking his head. "Well you don't gotta worry, this dragon's not gonna play favorites, count on it."

"Good, it would be best for your health that you keep it that way." He warned with a double meaning before walking away.

'Damn, that guy is scary… ok Jake, you just need to get to your room and just wait until the pageant, judge it and then get out of here, easy, right?' He thought while he leaned against the couch while thankfully no other girls walked over to him. 'So, this is what gramps meant by this not being easy, huh? I never knew girls could be this devious or seductive.' He thought with a blush.

(Later)

"Alright Mr. Long, I can personally lead you to your room now that the elevators are good on space."

"Ah, thanks man." Jake sighed in relief as he stood up. 'Thank god, I was bored out of my mind!'

The two of them went over to an elevator and used it to get to the very top of the hotel before they went down the hall with the doors having gold number platings on each.

"You will be in room number 13, here are your keys Mr. Long."

"Thanks." He smiled taking the keys while getting a cold shudder down his back. 'What is that about, is the air conditioner on or something?'

"If you need anything you just give the help a ring with the bell near your bed."

"I will, thanks." He said as he unlocked the door and opened it only for his jaw to hit the floor. Inside it looked like a five star hotel room with clean white carpets, a big bed with curtains in another room while all sort of ornate furniture littered the place with a big kitchen. "Whoa, is this all really for me?"

"Yes Mr. Long, please enjoy it all, everything is complimentary, have a good day Mr. Long." Waved Heinrich before closing the door while Jake moved around to get a closer look while trying to contain his excitement.

"This….is….awesome!" He cheered with a massive grin. "A crib this big and fancy all to myself? Oh man, I gotta give gramps and Fu a call."

As he was geeking out Heinrich chuckled as he pulled out an electronic tablet which showed multiple cameras throughout the entire room.

"Now then, let's have some fun Mr. Long and see how strong your willpower is." He chuckled before hitting a message button which sent out the dragons room number to the phones of all the beauty pageant contestants. 'This was a great idea, I haven't been this entertained since woodstock!'

Said girls were resting in their rooms while getting unpacked while word about who the judge was had spread.

"Jake Long? Wow, I didn't know they got him to judge!"

"The dragon, huh? I've never been with a dragon, this could be fun~"

"He might be a little younger, but that just means I'll get him to see reason one way or another~"

"So this is his room number...and the times the electronic lock will be 'broken'? My my, I know what I'm doing tonight~"

With said dragon, he opened up the mini fridge full of various snacks and went to town chowing down. "Oh yeah, this stuff is so gooooood!" He cheered with a grin. "Damn, I forgot how I haven't had anything to eat all day!"

He munched away at some candy bars and got his phone out before dialing in the shop's number. It rang a few times before a tired voice picked up.

"Ugh, Jake, what is it, don't you have any idea how late it is here?"

"Sorry, but I just had to call and say how awesome this place is!"

"So you made it to the island, does everything seem normal there?"

"Yeah, so far I had to wait a while to get to my room, but when I got here, oh man! This place makes my room back home look like a shoebox. Not to mention all the great snacks they already had prepared in advance."

"I hope they were complimentary, I will not be paying the mini fridge bill, and stay away from the alcohol!"

"Relax Gramps, the dude who owns the place is cool. A bit strict, but cool." He remarked looking through the fridge and pulled out a bottle and red it. "Hey, you know what 'sake' is?"

"DON'T DRINK IT! Also, do you know who is in charge of the pageant?"

"Yeah, some red demon guy named Heinrich or something?" He answered while hearing a gasp from his grandpa. "You ok Gramps?"

"Heinrich? Do you mean Heinrich von Lieber? The demon of chaos, the red one, that Heinrich?!"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Jake, I fear you may be in trouble, while not evil Heinrich loves chaos, he has caused everything from riots to out of hand parties, you may know one of his works, the woodstock music festival of 1969."

"Uh...no not really."

"It was a colossal music festival that had ten times the number of participants than they planned for, and somehow magical creatures also participated, it took hundreds of witches to change people's memories to keep the magic world a secret." Said Lao Shi sternly. "I have a feeling there may be more to this pageant then what it seems."

"Come on Gramps, you sure you're not just being a little paranoid?"

"Jake, when it comes to Heinrich being paranoid is a must, just keep your wits about you."

"Well so far he seems ok, but I-"

"Hey gramps, hand me the phone, I gotta talk to him about something." Came Fu's voice on the other side.

"Fu, now is not the ti-give me back that phone!"

"Alright kid, give me the details, how many hotties are we seeing in total?"

"Fu! It's not like that….and it looked around fifty to one hundred or so?"

"Aw sweet! Listen, if you could get me a few numbers, that'd be-hey! I'm not done!"

"You are now! Listen Jake, just keep your guard up, and don't do anything Fu would do!" Spoke Lao Shi before the call ended.

"Keep up my guard, it's just a beauty pageant." Jake chuckled as he put down his phone. He climbed on the bed and leaned out with a smile and looked at the ceiling. "Wonder if I can bring the bed home as a souvenir." He joked to himself.

Knock Knock

"Excuse me, room service~"

'Huh? I didn't order anything.' He thought confused before getting up and walked out of the bedroom. 'Maybe Heinrich called them to really make me feel special, that dude rocks.' He thought as he opened the door. "Alright, come on...in?" He asked in confusion as he saw a single cart with a large metal dish over it with no one around. He looked down the hall and didn't see anyone and rubbed his head. "Huh, ok, weird." He said before shrugging and wheeling in the cart. "I guess they just leave the cart here and come back for it when I'm done?"

With that he grabbed the top of the dish and pulled it off, only to drop it and jump back with a yelp of shock. "Y-Y-You're not food!"

"Well I certainly hope not, but I do hope we could become close, and I wouldn't mind if you _eat me_~" Winked the woman under the dish who was a cyclops with short magenta hair that went down the sides of her face and wearing a simple yellow sundress.

"I-I can't do that, sorry!" Jake cried out with a massive blush as she stood up. "W-What are you doing under there anyway?"

"I decided to see the judge. D-Did I act too bold?" She asked as she began to slowly frown and feel nervous. "Sorry, I never really did something like this before."

"I-It's ok, you didn't do so bad for your first time?" He said uncertaily, trying to make her feel better. 'What am I even saying?!'

"R-Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, look on the bright side, you actually got me to bring you inside, I could've just left you outside."

"Y-Yeah, you're right!" She said as she perked up. "So…. do I look good?"

Jake looked her over and coughed to keep from staring. "Uh yeah, you look fine."

"Great!" She beamed with a smile. "So...um...please choose me as the winner tomorrow?"

"Wait what?"

"Um, I uh… I'm not as pretty as the other girls, but I'd really like to win so….so….could you please choose me as the winner tomorrow?"

"Oh! Uh...well...it's not that easy." He spoke rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I mean, I haven't really seen how it'll go, plus if I decide already, I wouldn't be giving the other girls a chance, and that's kinda why I'm here."

"Oh….I see…" She said as she looked down in disappointment. "Well, could you just keep me in mind tomorrow?"

Jake felt a little guilty put on the spot before steeling himself and walked over to her. "Look, uh…"

"Iris."

"Iris, while I can't exactly play favorites, I CAN however tell you to be confident in yourself. Just get out there tomorrow and give it your all."

"Ok, I will, thanks Jake." She said with a smile before she began to head to the door. "Oh, and uh, you might want to be careful who you let in, I don't think I'm the only one who had this idea."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, we all got the same text, plus it took a lot of talking to get myself to do it and some of the girls are a bit more forward than me." She said as she opened the door. "Just….please stay unbiased."

Jake watched the door closed and blinked. 'Text? What text?' He made his way to the door and opened it only to find her gone. 'Huh? Where did she go?'

He didn't see her down the hall and closed the door before shrugging and walked over to the bell near the bed and gave it a ring, only to jump when the sound it made sounded more like a loud gong sound. "Whoa, that's weird, how the hell does such a small bell make so much noise?"

Knock knock

"Is that them already? Wow these guys work fast." He muttered walking to the door and opened it to see two tall trolls in the same uniforms.

"You rang?" Asked one.

"Is there something you need?"

"Oh! Uh...well actually I was just testing out the bell, it works." He chuckled sheepishly as they groaned without changing their expressions.

"We're not allowed to use the elevator unless we have food, do you know how many stairs we have to run up?"

"Next time it better be an emergency or else."

"Sorry, I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled sheepishly as they began to leave. 'Ok, I probably shouldn't call for them again.' He shut the door and walked to the kitchen to see if there were any pre-made meals there. 'Come on, there has to be something… should I still be worried, Iris said more girls might try to sneak in, but she couldn't be serious, right?'

Knock knock

'Are they back? Wait, is it them or another girl?' He thought as he hesitantly made his way to the door. "Uh, hello? Who's there?"

"Room service!"

"I didn't order anything, is this another girl on a dining cart under a large serving tray?"

"...no." Said a females voice slowly, making him sigh and look through a peephole.

"I can see a large silver tray on a cart, does it actually have food or a girl inside it?" He asked as he shook his head.

"...food?" A voice called as the tray shook a bit.

'I know there's a girl there, I know it, but she couldn't be the same as the last one, right?' He thought. "Uh thanks, but I think I'll pass right now."

"R-Really? But it's free and all nice and warm and uh….food?"

"Sorry, but I'm good." He spoke moving away from the door and swore he heard the girl let out a curse. 'Wow, she is pretty upset, huh?'

"Damn it, screw being sneaky, I'm busting in!" Called the girl before he heard the sound of the dish falling and saw the knob getting jiggled.

'Is she seriously trying to break in?! Good thing the doors locked.' He thought before hearing a loud beep before the door unlocked itself. "Say what?!" He cried before the door bursts open.

"Ha, I knew you couldn't resist!" Called what looked like a tiny pixie with a purplish-pink tint over her form with purple hair with Jake looking caught off guard.

"Wow, you sure are strong." He said in amazement. 'How is there so much power in such a small package?'

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I mean I was expecting a giant from how strong and loud the banging on the door was."

"He he, keep it up, flattery will get you everywhere~" She smiled before flying over near him. "Now then, let's get down to business."

"Um, what business?" He asked, getting a bad feeling.

"The pageant of course. You think I snuck up here to talk about the weather?"

"No, but there's nothing I can do, I have to be impartial." He spoke making her frown as he looked at the door. 'I hope I don't gotta pay for that door.'

"Oh hell no, I did not fly all the way up here just to hear that bullshit!" She cried as she flew towards him until she was face to face with him. "I came here to get you to see that out of all those girls, I deserve the winning title."

"But then what would be the point of the whole show if I just decided the winner now?"

"Oh please, as the only pixie here I deserve it way more than them. How many times do people look at bigger and taller girls but overlook us tiny gals?"

"Um… a lot?"

"YES! That's why I should win!"

"But I can't just decide right now. How is it fair to make you the winner just because you're small?"

"Well it's never fair that they always win because they're big and the cameras can see them, so they should get a taste of their own medicine!" She huffed while Jake backed up.

"Look miss…"

"My name's Carol."

"Carol, I'm not gonna decide right now, that's final."

"Well maybe this will change you mind~" She chuckled as she tugged down her dress to show her cleavage. "They're D cups~"

'D for what, diminutive? I've had goosebumps bigger than them.' He thought as he turned away regardless. "Sorry, but this judge ain't gonna be swayed so easily."

"What?! Fine, I'll have to pull out the big guns then." She growled with a frown.

'Should I just put a cup over her and call it a night?' He wondered rubbing his chin while snickering a little at the idea. 'Maybe I could put a book over it so she can't get out.'

"If seducing you won't good, what about paying you?"

"Pay me?" He asked in confusion as she nodded. He saw her wave her hands before some pixie dust rose up and swirled around before a silver dollar appeared in her hands that made her grunt when she caught it. "Is that...a dollar?"

"Yep! Look how big it is!" She smirked holding it over hr head. "If you pick me, it can be yours."

"...I'm good." He said, making her gasp in shock.

"What?! But it's so big!"

"And worth about a dollar."

"B-But….I could buy a house with this!"

"A human house or pixie house?"

"A pixie one of course."

"Yeah, a human house can cost hundreds of thousands dollars, I wouldn't be able to buy a bagel with a dollar." He revealed making her eyes widen and mouth drop open. "Sorry, bribes ain't gonna work neither."

"B-B-B-B-But….no! Please choose me, please!" She begged floating over to him while dropping the dollar. "I'll do anything to win! Anything!"

"I'm sorry, but begging isn't going to help, I'm sorry!" He said as he backed up.

"Please, I'll do anything you want, I swear!"

He shook his head more as she got right into his face right as he went too far back and fell backwards onto the couch. "Woah!"

"Please please please please! I-I-I'll give you a kiss!"

"Say what?!" He let out before she put her hands on his face and moved in close with her lips against his, making his face turn as red as his scales.

"T-There, I kissed you, so you gotta let me win now!" 'I can't believe I just did that, I can never get married now!'

Jake looked at her with his mouth going slack in silent shock. "Uh…."

"W-Well…. See you tomorrow!" She cried before flying away.

Jake slowly blinked before shaking his head and walked to the bedroom. "I gotta get some sleep, this day is getting crazy." He muttered as he got onto the bed, unaware of the figures rushing up the stairs and elevator. 'Maybe when I wake up this will have all been some crazy dream.'


	44. MILFs and Tsukune

Crazy trouble with love part 8

MILFs and Tsukune

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yokai Academy-

"This is gonna be great." smiled Tsukune who was currently going to the newspaper club, the day being the last one before spring break. "I wonder if the others will wanna hang out to start the break off."

However as he got there, he noticed that there was a note on the door that read '_Sorry Tsukune-kun, but me and the others are going to Hawaii to take a nice long breath from fighting monsters. We will be back at school soon but I thought I tell you before you came here. Love Mizore. P.S. We will bring you a souvenir in the mail._'

"...what?!" He said in shock. "They went all the way to Hawaii? Without me?" 'Wow, they must have needed a break from hanging out with me too.'

But what he didn't know was that they had outside influences affecting their judgement.

"Ugh." He grumbled. "I guess I won't be hanging out with Moka-chan this spring break."

"Yo Tsukune-kun!" called Gin walking over.

"Oh! Gin-san." he smiled. "Are you busy this spring?"

"Yep, have to meet my folks. Apparently they got….captured by a dog fighting organization."

"...eh?"

"Long story." he sighed. "So if you were gonna ask me to hang out, I'm gonna be busy the whole time. But hey, at least you get to spend it all with the girls, lucky."

"They went to Hawaii." Tsukune sighed. "Without me."

"Wait, really?" the werewolf blinked. "So you mean all of them? In sunny Hawaii? With swimsuits?"

"Yes." He said with a sweatdrop.

Gin put a hand on Tsukune's shoulders and gave a pity smile with a thumbs up. "I guess guys like us just get the short end of the stick."

'Guys like us, or guys like you?' "Um I'm just going home, sorry. But you should save your folks you know."

"Yeah, maybe when they get back we can see them with a great tan." smiled Gin with a glint making Tsukune already start walking away.

'Yeah no.' He thought with a sigh. 'But I wonder how mom's doing?'

(Elsewhere)

-Tsukune's house-

Said woman sighed while cooking some food for herself. 'I hope this pot roast is good.'

But something else was on her mind, that being the 'guests' that are coming over today. Let's just say she had gotten some calls from some women who wanted to talk to her face to face, regarding her son. And each one got her guard up as she didn't know some of them.

'Hopefully they aren't monsters or worse, kidnappers.' She thought with a sigh. 'I need to keep my guard up in case they try to sneak in.'

Knock knock.

She stopped stirring and moved from the kitchen. "Coming!"

As she opened the door, she saw a woman in her early thirties with long wavy light blue hair that went past her J cup chest and had a darkish color tint in her hair, purple eyes, long red nail polish coated claws, a wide ass, wearing a red mini dress with spaghetti straps that barely covers her cleavage, a brown fur coat, a bright red strapless dress with black hem, her coat was black that sparkled and shines, and has light tan fur on the collar with a pair of gold heart-shaped earrings and a matching heart necklace, at the door.

"Hello Kasumi!" She grinned. "Can I come in?"

"That depends, who are you?"

"Can't you tell? I'm Ageha, we talked over the phone."

"Last name."

"Kurono."

"Oh! You must be Kurumu's mother, huh…" she eyed the chest. "Makes sense."

"So can I come in...hey is that a pot roast?"

"Yes, I was working on getting dinner done early."

"Great, I'll help." She said while walking inside the house.

'Odd.' She thought while not seeing a person appearing right behind her. 'How can she stand up straight with a chest like that?'

"Hello." Said a voice behind the woman.

She turned and jumped in surprise. "AH!"

"Sorry, did not mean to scare you." said a woman with a very youthful appearance with purple silver hair that was tied up in a bun and some bangs, blue-purple eyes, a G cup chest and small set of hips, wearing a white kimono with a purple obi sash and tabi white socks with black zōri sandals as she had a lollipop in her mouth. "I am Tsurara Shirayuki, mother of Mizore Shirayuki."

"Oh! Yes, I know you. We spoke on the phone." spoke the housewife grabbing at her chest. "I didn't see you arrive."

"I was here the entire time." She said. "You just didn't notice due to a set of fat obscuring your sight."

Kasumi sweatdropped. "Uh, well would you like to come in?"

"Thank you." She bowed before walking inside, leaving ice near the door frame.

Kasumi shivered feeling the sudden drop in temperature and shut the door.

Knock knock.

Only for someone to knock on the door again.

She turned and opened it. "Hello?"

That was when she saw a woman with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, wearing a light red dress under some dark robes, a light yellow scarf with a green orb around her neck, some dark black high heels, a small ass and a D cup chest, and wearing a witches hat that was slightly crooked to the left side.

She waved while raising a wand up and caused a pad of paper to appear as the words '_Hello, my names Fujiko Sendō, you might know my daughter Yukari._' were written on it with a magical pen that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah yes, I know her." she nodded with a sweatdrop. 'Does she always talk like that?'

'_So can I come in? Also I'm mute._' She 'said' with a cute pout.

"Of course, come right in."

She nodded while giving her a light hug and skipped inside.

'That was….different.' She thought while recalling how her son hugged her as a kid. 'Well I can tell where Yukari got her gentle side from.'

As she was about to enter the house, she got tapped on the back of her shoulder.

"Are you Kasumi Aono? Mother of Tsukune Aono?"

"Yes, I am her."

"Good, I thought I was at the wrong house."

She turned and saw a very beautiful fair-skinned young woman with long pink hair that she ties in a black ribbon, green eyes, wearing a frilly black dress that showed her H cup chest and wide ass, right next to her. "Oh, hello there. I take it you must be Akasha Bloodriver?"

"Yes, I'm Moka's mother." she curtsied with a smile. "May I come inside?"

"Oh yes. Come in." she nodded letting the woman enter. 'She's the spitting image of Moka.'

(Inside)

The succubus and the yuki-onna glared at the other as the witch tried to stop them from fighting.

"I was hoping you'd have been busy and not shown up." spoke Ageha.

"The same could be said for you, but I'd figure you had other stuff to do, like seducing rich men in some casinos."

"Like I will today. And what about you?"

"Simple, talking with the mother of my daughter's husband."

"He's my daughter's chosen one!"

"Hello." Akasha said while walking into the living room. "Huh, this is interesting. A succubus, a witch and a yuki-onna."

"Eh? Hey what are you doing here?" frowned Ageha. 'Damn it, I didn't count on that Moka girl being here, that'll make things even harder for me.'

"I came here to speak to Kasumi Aono."

"And?"

"Just talk." She smiled. "Oh I forgot about the introductions, my name is Akasha Bloodriver, mother of Moka. And you three are?"

That threw Ageha and Tsurara for a loop with Fujiko smiling and jotted down a message with her magic pen.

'_Names Fujiko Sendō, Yukari's mother._'

"I see, well from what I saw in the rosary, your daughter is a cute one." She smiled making the witch puff up with pride.

"Oh, my bad, it seems someone here couldn't tell the difference between Moka's mother and herself." smiled Tsurara making Ageha feel irked.

"Like you're any different." she muttered.

"Her chest is bigger." She said with a smile.

Kasumi sighed. "Could you just wait until I'm done with dinner?"

"Do you need any help? I might not do much cooking, but I did learn how to prepare quite the variety of high class meals." smiled Ageha with pride.

"Same here." Tsurara said. "I own a hotel and help cook all the time, unlike this cow."

'_I'm good at cooking with magic._'

"Um I'm good thank you." Kasumi sweatdropped. "Why don't you all just sit here and I'll be right back."

"Alright." Akasha smiled.

Kasumi went back to the kitchen to get back to making sure the meal didn't burn.

Akasha looked at Ageha and Tsurara and smiled. "So let's take a seat and get along, ok?"

(A bit later)

"Well it sounds like your daughters are quite close. True friends can bicker over anything and still find a reason to come back together."

'_Agreed._' Fujiko 'said' with a smile. '_Although my little Yukari should've just went with friends instead of….you know._'

"At least we know they will always have each other's backs."

The succubus and yuki-onna glared at the other while Kasumi started setting the table.

"So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves?" Akasha asked the two with a smile. "If your daughters are just like you, then you two did a great job in raising them right."

'Well my Kurumu is a chip off the old block." spoke Ageha with a smile. "She's found her destined one and will snatch him up before the school year's over with."

"Well Mizore found her destined one, got saved from a rapist Kraken, and she follows her own path." Tsurara smiled. "And she loves his newspaper articles."

'_My little Yukari likes both Tsukune and Moka, although I knew she was bisexual when she started reading my old books._' Fujiko 'said' with a blush. '_But hopefully she learns not to hit people with pans._'

"Too late." remarked Ageha. "Kurumu gets hit with those a lot when she's just trying to give Tsukune-kun some attention."

Akasha chuckled at this. "For my Moka, well….I watched it all from her rosary. And I do mean everything."

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Tsurara.

"Well….I'm technically dead." She sweatdropped. "But I left my essence within Moka's rosary, and to those that knew the so called 'Outer Moka', that was me. I kinda became that personality, accidentally mind you, but all the same, I'm the same person. That was until I got released by the rosary breaking when Moka entered the shower last week and well…..I kinda had to remake my body from her hair that got stuck in the drain." 'Still gross!'

The women looked at her in shock while Kasumi's jaw dropped in the kitchen.

"So here I am." She sweatdropped. "Alive and well."

'_...wow. Just wow._' The witch sweatdropped.

"Wait, so when you say everything…" Ageha spoke with a frown.

"It's exactly as you say and are thinking."

"Huh." Tsurara said while putting a finger on her chin. "No wonder I feel phantom pain from the school festival."

"Sorry, but that was not me. That was Moka's real personality, not me." Akasha sweatdropped before looking at Kasumi. "And my apologies for that incident with the other 'harem' members, it was a simple misunderstanding on our parts."

"Wait, are you talking about the time they first came here?"

"Yes." She admitted with a light blush. "That wasn't our finest moment, or mine for that matter."

"Mizore was oh so close to claiming Tsukune-kun's lips too, until your daughter interrupted them." Tsurara remarked looking at Fujiko.

'_Sorry, but she chose to do that._' She said with a huff.

"Dinner is ready." Kasumi called out. "And then to business ok?"

"Wait, what about your husband and son?" asked Ageha.

"Oh that." Kasumi sighed. "Koji and I divorced after I found him cheating on me with the next door neighbor, and Tsukune is coming back tomorrow."

"He what? I'm so sorry." spoke Tsurara. "She didn't mean to make things awkward, right?" she nudged Ageha.

"Maybe a little, I mean didn't your husband vanish in a blizzard-"

She glared at her. "Don't. Finish. That. Line."

'_Well to be honest._' 'said' Fujiko with a sweatdrop. '_I might have accidentally turned Tamanori into a frog….and stepped on him. B-But it was an accident!_'

"I guess bad luck strikes us all." spoke Akasha before turning to Kasumi as she moved to the kitchen. "By the way, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you going to keep your human form up while we're here? I don't mean to sound rude by asking."

"W-What are you talking about." She stuttered. "I-I'm o-o-one hundred percent human."

"I can sense the magic flowing all over your body." she spoke making the others look at her.

'_To be honest, I noticed it too, but I didn't wanna say something.'_

"Yeah." Ageha nodded.

"Even I could sense it." Tsurara said bluntly.

Kasumi gulped before groaning. "Fine, but don't laugh."

"Relax, we won't."

She sighed before gaining a large pair of multi colored butterfly wings on her back, her ears grew pointy and long, her chest got even bigger to about a J cup, her ass got bigger and her eyes became a mix of pink and gold. "Well here's my form, a Titania or Fairy Queen."

"Wow, now that I never expected." spoke Tsurara with wide eyes.

"I kinda expected a phantom or something." Ageha admitted.

'_A werewolf for me._'

Akasha looked her over before saying. "In my opinion, I thought you would be another Shinso Vampire, but a Titania is also nice. Plus I love fairies, so cute and innocent until you annoy them. Ah, good time, good times."

"Yes, the truth is I've been pretending to be human for years." she sighed while sitting down. "I did it to blend in since humankind have expanded so much since long ago. I wanted to survive, raise a family, and not get found out. I guess I'm getting too old and sloppy."

"But you're not old at all." The vampire smiled.

"I've been around since Julius Caesar got assassinated, I was even the one that Shakespeare wrote down in the Midsummer's Night Dream." She sighed with a forlorn expression. "Those were the days."

"Still, you have great looks and a body men would kill for." smiled Ageha. "I'll bet you could land yourself a new man in no time flat."

Kasumi lightly blushed. "I had a man in mind, but why are you four here?"

"To ask you an important question." Tsurara said as the women sat at the dinner table.

"And that is?"

"To ask for his hand in marriage." Both Tsurara and Ageha said at the same time.

'_Same here._'

"Technically I'm already engaged to Tsukune-kun." Akasha light blushed. "But I should ask you Kasumi-san first before I attempted anything else."

The woman blinked and looked at them in shock. "WHAT?!"

'_Um...so can I date him?_' Fujiko 'asked'.

"Hold up! Hold up right now!" she frowned. "What do you mean you want my son's hand in marriage?"

"Well he's cute." Ageha smirked. "Handsome and copped a feel of my chest more then once."

"He did it with me." Tsurara deadpanned. "And he saved my daughter from Moka's brainwashed sister."

"Sorry." Akasha apologized. "It was my fault for letting Gyokuro turn her into a weapon."

"No, what I mean is why are YOU TWO." she turned to Tsurara and Ageha. "Want him? You just said your daughters are interested and consider him their destined one!"

"..."

"..."

"Well?!"

Both blushed and looked away. "W-We might have feelings for him."

"..." Kasumi eyed Fujiko, who also turned away with a blush, and then at Akasha, who had some pink on her cheeks. "By kami…..you want my son to marry MILFs!"

"W-Well it's not that hard to swallow. I mean he DOES have his own harem." spoke up Tsurara. "If my village wasn't so strict chances are human men would have the same chance to have their own there."

"Hey, speaking of humans, just how is Tsukune-kun not like you?" asked Ageha. "We all know he's human, at least he use to be, but you're really a monster this whole time, wouldn't he display SOME abilities?"

"The problem is that Titania's have powerless sons and Titania daughters." Kasumi frowned. "Been like that before you four were born."

Akasha sweatdropped at this. "Well we can all agree that Tsukune-kun is a full fledged Shinso Vampire now so let's not fight about this and try and find some sort of compromise. Ok?"

"I already have one. It's called you all find other men, my son's off the market." spoke Kasumi bluntly.

'_Sorry, but we have been planning this for awhile, well me that is. Akasha-san, Ageha-san and Tsurara-san have been planning this for months._'

"Well I already have enough to deal with, what with raising Tsukune on my own without that louse of a husband, and the fact he told me how he wouldn't be going on a trip to hawaii while the other girls would."

"Wait what?" Tsurara said in surprise.

"Apparently they left without my son."

"Huh." Akasha said with a slight nod. "That is news to me."

"What?! What is my daughter thinking? A vacation at the beach would have been perfect for her to show off to Tsukune-kun." frowned Ageha. "Suntan lotion, a chance to show off her body, playing in the water, did she learn nothing from my tips?"

"Hot baths." Tsurara sighed. "Perfect for newly weds."

'_And being stranded on an island with Pele, oh that would be nice right about now._' Fujiko 'said' with a chuckle.

"The point is that now Tsukune is going to be spending the spring break on his own here at home." spoke Kasumi crossing her arms. "I can take letting him have that many friends who are interested in him, but their own mothers? Does he look like some kind of toy to you?"

"Yes/No." said Ageha and Akasha at the same time before slowly glaring at the other.

"Now how do I know you four aren't trying to turn him into a monster or a toy for your sexual needs?"

"I can understand why'd you think that, but I assure you, I see Tsukune-kun as a young, dashing man, who could use a woman's touch." smiled Tsurara. "I know how my daughter feels, but I'm also realistic. If no progress is made, then wouldn't it make sense for someone who's more bold to make an effort to grab his attention?"

Kasumi eyed them before noticing that Akasha was looking at her. "What?"

"I just noticed something." She said before clapping her hands. "Oh now I know, you have the same cute eyes, the same cheeks, and the same love for your son as us, right Kasumi-san?"

And just like that, it became an iceberg for the mother while jaw dropping and blushing at the same time. "W-W-W-W-What are you talking about?!"

"Well I noticed that every time we said 'Tsukune' your face lit up and your magical power skyrocketed. Meaning you love love him, right?" She said with a smile that seemed to be full of charisma and amusement. "Right?"

"D-D-Don't be silly! As his mother it's natural!" she blushed.

"I can smell it." Ageha chuckled while putting a nail to her lips. "And trust me dear, I wouldn't be a great and sexy succubus if I didn't catch wind of your pheromones."

'_Plus your nose is bleeding._' Fujiko 'said' with a sweatdrop.

Kasumi touched her nose and saw blood before paling and shook her head. "I-It's just humid in here!"

"It's cold in here." Tsurara deadpanned. "My very presence is making the temperature below thirty degrees."

"I-I-I…" She stuttered while the four women smiled at her with glee or sympathy. "I-"

Ding dong.

"I will get it." Tsurara said while walking to the door as Kasumi gulped at the three monsters.

"That's probably Tsukune-kun." smiled Ageha. "Are you going to tell him the truth?"

"I-I-" Kasumi stuttered. "I-I don't know!"

"Well I'd think fast before he gets inside."

She paled as the door opened. "F-Fine…"

"I can't hear you~"

"F-Fine!"

"What? Still can't hear you." Ageha smirked as Tsurara and Tsukune walked into the room.

"Fine! I love my son as a man! Happy?!" She snapped.

Ageha gave a wider smirk while Akasha covered her mouth in a giggle while Fujiko smiled and held up her pad that said '_Look behind you_'.

"Huh?" She said while looking behind her and saw Tsurara, who was smiling, and Tsukune, who was in shock. "...oh kami!"

"Mom….likes...me that...way…." He said in shock and with a bright blush on his face.

"T-T-Tsukune, I know what this might seem like, but…" she trailed off while he took a moment to look at his mom's true form and felt his mouth hang open.

"..." He eyed the ears and the wings before shaking his head and gulped. "Um….am I dreaming?"

"No." The four other monsters said at once.

"Good, because I thought I was in a nightmare...with fairies trying to…" he blushed and gained a nosebleed. "You know…" 'HOLY CRAP! MY MOM'S A FAIRY!'

"Relax Tsukune-kun." Akasha smiled. "Your mother is a Titania, a very nice kind of monster. So she won't ravage you like Ageha-san here."

"Hey!" huffed the succubus.

"Mom...what's going on?" he asked while trying to stop the nosebleed.

"Well...um…." she blushed. "They um…"

'_We want to marry you._' Fujiko 'said' with a smile. '_Or date you, it depends on you._'

"Oh...wait WHAT?!" he gaped with wide eyes with Tsurara chuckling.

"What she says is the truth."

"And you know me right?" Akasha waved with a smile.

"Um…"

"I'm Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's mother and the 'outer' of her personality." She smiled.

"Nani!?"

Akasha chuckled. "And I want to date you Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune jaw dropped before turning bright red as his Shinso blood started to boil up and made him feel….eager to latch on to her and suck her blood. But he kept himself in control and shook himself while feeling overwhelmed by all this.

"Are you ok?" asked Tsurara while feeling his forehead. "You need some yuki-onna ice? Or perhaps my cold skin?"

"I...I'll be ok." he spoke shaking his head. "But...this is so much…"

"I know." Kasumi sighed. "But sit down for dinner, we are having a pot roast."

"R-Right."

(Later)

It was silent at the table as the lone male looked down at his plate while not looking up.

All due to the fact that he was embarrassed and couldn't look at his mom without getting a clear look at her larger chest.

As for the mother, well she was trying to act calm and NOT faint from embarrassment as she let her deepest darkest secret out just moments ago. All because four monsters, a shinso vampire, a succubus, a yuki-onna, and a witch cake in to either date or marry her son.

This made her feel ashamed while the other mothers were wondering how to break the silence.

That was when Akasha broke the silence. "So...does anyone here have a good story to tell? Maybe something embarrassing or just weird?"

'_I once made a spell that turned people into cats._' Fujiko 'chuckled'. '_Nearly caused me to become a nekomata._'

"That's nothing, one time when Kurumu was little and learning how to use her wings, she accidentally got stuck in a tree." chuckled Ageha.

"And?" asked Tsurara with a raised eyebrow.

"She ripped her pumpkin bloomers."

"Oh? Sounds like that was quite the day."

"It was, it was adorable, but I had to try and get her to leave her room since she was so embarrassed she didn't want to leave the house. It took quite a bit of convincing."

"For me." Tsurara said with a light blush. "I accidentally went into a bar naked, it was my one hundredth birthday."

"And?" Akasha asked.

"...it was a gay bar. Oh….so many dicks…" she shivered. "Scarred me...for ten years…."

"You? Scared of dicks?" snickered Ageha.

"They were old men!" She blushed red. "Old men with wrinkled staffs! Oh kami! It was a nightmare!"

"Hey! We're eating!" chastised Kasumi with a frown.

"Sorry." She bowed.

Akasha chuckled before saying. "For me, I kinda gave my cute Aqua a scare with a sheet. It was halloween and I just spooked her with it. And well….I had to change her clothes after she peed her pants."

'_...ok?_' Fujiko 'said' with a sweatdrop.

"What about you Kasumi-san?" asked Ageha.

"Um…." she gulped. "I...I might have….joined the Spanish Inquisition. B-But to be fair, I thought it was a bar!"

"Wow...now that's something." Tsurara said.

"Agreed." Ageha sweatdropped.

Tsukune groaned while trying to not be involved with the conversation.

"What about you Tsukune-kun?" asked Akasha with a smile. "Do you have any embarrassing secrets? Besides the fact you were human when you met my daughter."

"No, nothing at all." he replied while not looking up.

"Are you sure?" Tsurara asked with a small smile. "Every man has a secret, no matter how embarrassing it is."

"Really, I'm fine." he reassured with a light blush.

"Come on." Ageha smirked. "Tell us."

He blushed as the women, sans his mother, eyed him like a piece of candy. "Uh…."

'_Well?_' Fujiko 'asked'.

"...fine. I…" He blushed red. "I kinda….want to suck all your blood. I-I mean it started with Moka...and oh kami...blood is so addicting….and well….maybe it might taste good if it's...all of you?" 'Oh kami! I'm going to be laughed at!'

"Oh, is that all?" asked Akasha with a smile. "That's nothing to feel embarrassed about, it's actually quite flattering."

He blinked. "But, isn't that embarrassing?"

"Nope, even I have the urge to drink a fellow vampire's blood." She licked her lips. "The thicket it is, the sweeter it is."

"Besides, in a way it's another way of you getting a chance to give us hickeys." teased Ageha making him blush and look away while she held her head up with her hands. "If you want Tsukune-kun, I wouldn't mind~"

"You can give me one." Tsurara said while resting her chest on his shoulder. "On my nipples preferably."

"No sex at the table!" yelled Kasumi with a blush while her ears stood up like a cat. "And you aren't going to get hickies here!"

'_So no kisses on the cheek?_' Fujiko 'asked' innocently while pointing to her left cheek.

"Not while I'm still breathing!"

Akasha smiled before playfully saying. "Mmmm, a undead Titania? Mmmm, I wonder if that's possible if Tsukune-kun sucks her blood?"

Kasumi turned red while thinking about Tsukune sucking her blood, well not from her neck per say, but…..her lady hood. She turned bright red and popped a nosebleed with Tsukune getting up.

"E-Excuse me! I better get to work on my spring break essay." He said while running away.

The women blinked while looking at the other.

'_But Yukari told me there wasn't a essay for the spring break._' Fujiko sweatdropped.

(Later)

Tsukune sighed while splashing himself in the face with cold water. He looked at the mirror while trying not to think about his mother's confession or the fact that four MILFs, one that was supposed to be dead, wanting to either marry or date him. 'Oh kami give me strength!'

He went over to his bed and sat down while trying to keep his mind off the here and now and tried thinking of what he could do over the break.

Those ideas were, going to the beach, seeing a movie, having a fancy dinner with the girls, going to a hot spring and the list went on and on as each one became for sexual and more steamy for the young shinso vampire.

Tsukune groaned. "A dinner with the girls would be great, but it's not like I can make them come all the way here from hawaii, that'd be selfish and unreasonable."

That was when Tsurara popped from under his bed. "You want to have a dinner with us? My, aren't you considerate."

"Ah!" He jumped in shock as the yuki-onna sat on his bed with a smile. "T-T-Tsurara-san!?"

"So you want me as your date?" She asked. "If so, I suggest something cold and relaxing."

He gulped as Tsurara moved closer to him as her chest was on top of his left shoulder.

"Or do you want to take me now? Is that right?" She asked with a smile. "Afterall, we have seen each other naked."

"H-H-How much did you hear?"

"All of it." She said bluntly while pushing him onto the bed and laid on top of him. "Even the part where you think it's selfish to bring my daughter back here for dinner. Something I like in a man, a selfless heart."

He turned beet red at the position and gulped. "T-Tsurara-san! We shouldn't be doing this!"

She licked her lips. "But I feel your rod wanting this."

He blushed before a….second Tsurara appeared and aimed a sniper rifle at the first Tsurara.

"Ageha. Get off him."

'Tsurara' huffed before changing back to her real form. "Oh poo, I thought I had you with that illusion."

"No illusion can faze me, now get off him."

"Nope, I'm taking his virginity and then marrying him~" she chuckled making Tsukune go wide eyed before the succubus found the barrel aimed right at her face.

"Try that with a hole in your head."

She gulped while forming her wings and tail. "Is that a challenge?"

"No it's a threat, now get off him or do you want a repeat of our school days?" She said with a dark frown as ice formed all around her body.

"Mmmm, nope~"

"D-Do I have a say?" Tsukune asked with a gulp. 'Oh Kami, it's like Mizore and Kurumu, but worse!'

Both mothers glared at the other before Kasumi ran in and tackled them to the ground.

"NO GUNS OR SEX WITH MY SON!" She snapped while covering them with paralyzing pollen from her wings.

Both mothers stiffened up while Tsurara dropped her gun and Kasumi turned to her son.

"Are you ok?!" She said while hugging him tightly. "Did they hurt you? Are you in pain? Did they do anything deviant?!"

CRACK!

"Gah!" He cried out as several bones broke and got repaired due to his shinso blood, but he still felt all the pain.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Tsukune!" she spoke letting go. "I-I didn't mean to squeeze you that hard!"

"Ow...I'm good…" he groaned while unable to move. "But...thanks for the save, you're a….lifesaver."

She blushed while slowly envisioning herself as a scantily clad amazon woman saving her son while letting him fuck her ass, needless to say she had a nosebleed and almost jumped her son there and then. "N-No problem, it's a mother's job to keep her son safe and sound, especially from loose women." she glared at the two on the floor.

"I wasn't loose." Tsurara said with a frown. "I tried to save Tsukune from this succubus."

"Worth it."

"You still tried to use a gun in MY house."

"I had that registered." Tsurara deadpanned. "And it isn't illegal to use it in self defense."

Tsukune sweatdropped at this while his mother chewed out the women. 'That was too close.'

(Later)

He sighed while taking a nice bath, alone, with nice warm water and bubbles. He made sure the door and window was locked and felt his muscles unwind. 'Ah...much better.'

As he rested, he didn't know that the door was slowly opening from a sparkling cloud of dust, only for Fujiko, now naked and floating over the floorboards, locked the door and carefully placed herself next to him in the bathtub, which Tsukune didn't notice as he was too relaxed at the moment.

"I need this after all the crazy stuff that's happened today." He muttered while Fujiko started to use her wand to help wash his body. "Especially with all these moms here. I mean they're cute and beautiful, but also very dangerous."

'Cute.' She thought with a smile as the soap and bush moved all around Tsukune's body. 'Aw, he's such a flirt.'

'Wait...how am I scrubbing myself if my hands are in front of me?' He thought while noticing the bar of soap floating near his face. 'Eh?!'

It kept on moving before a brush started to scrub his chest area as Fujiko smiled.

'Just like my little Yukari when she was a baby.' She thought with a happy smile.

That's when he turned and let out a scream before jumping back and hit the wall with a bright blush. "W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

She pointed to the bath and then herself.

"...that doesn't explain anything!"

She then moved the soap to her hair and let the brush wash her cheeks, all the while using the bubbles to form the words '_I wanted to take a bath. Don't worry, I won't do anything sexual. I promise._'

He blushed red at this.

'_Now let me wash your face._' Fujiko 'asked' with a smile.

"M-M-Maybe I should leave so you can have more room."

'_This bathtub is big enough for the two of us._' She 'said' while the soap moved down his neck. '_So please allow me to wash you like I did with my little Yukari._'

He blushed while feeling like a little kid right now. "R-R-Really, you don't have to."

She patted his head with a smile. '_But I do want to._'

Tsukune blushed and felt the soap lower down his back. He felt her hands against his shoulders while admitting that it felt nostalgic, like when his mother washed his body as a baby. 'This...isn't so bad.'

Fujiko moved over closer and grabbed it before lathering him up with her hands. 'So cute.'

Both relaxed and got comfortable while not noticing Kasumi walking in, with a towel over her body.

'These women are distracting.' She thought while not seeing the two as she went into the tub. 'Hopefully the water can relieve this stress….and help with my sexual tensions.'

Fujiko blinked before playfully rubbing the Titania's right ear.

"AH!" she jumped before seeing the witch and blushed while glaring. "What are you doing in here? And rubbing my ear?!"

'_It's cute, also your son is letting me wash his body._' She 'said' with a silent chuckle.

"Eh? But he's not….." she turned to Tsukune's side of the tub and turned bright red. She then had a nosebleed before fainting on the spot, her nipples poking out from the soapy water.

"Mom!" he cried out, more concerned than embarrassed and moved over next to her. "Mom, are you ok?"

"He he he….so toned…" she chuckled in her deluded state before her head cocked back and she went into a deeper state of unconsciousness.

(Later on)

Tsukune was back in his room while dressed in regular clothes after he and Fujiko got his mom to her own bedroom. "I still can't believe that happened."

As he looked into the mirror, he recalled his mother's nipples and how much blood they might have for him to suck, making him lick his lips.

'Would they taste like her mi-NO! Don't even think about it!' He thought with a blush as a small bat flew into the room and landed on his bed. 'She's my mom! Not a tasty fairy girl with big boobs….and a sexy ass….mmmm.'

The bat looked at the shinso vampire before making a squeaking sound.

Tsukune jolted before turning and looked confused. "A bat? When did you get in?"

"Squeak." It said while looking at him before flying at his shoulder and hung upside down from his shirt. "Squeak."

He looked at it and moved a finger out to lightly rub it against it's back. "Hopefully you're not the rabid kind."

It squeaked again before nipping the finger in a playful manner.

"Ok, that's cute." He smiled as the bat started to suck his blood. 'I guess letting it feed from me couldn't hurt.'

The bat kept on feeding on his blood before flying onto the bed and squeaked again.

"Huh, you know." He said with a chuckle. "You remind me of Moka, if she could change into a bat that is."

"Squeak." It said before suddenly spasming and warped into a mass of muscle, bones and veins that slowly took the form of a humanoid, a very familiar one that is.

Tsukune jumped at this while the humanoid took the form of a naked Akasha, who finished her change and smiled at him.

"Thank you for the blood."

"A-A-A-Akasha-san?!"

She smiled. "Sorry about the deception but I wanted to try my Wealth of Power ability. Hence, why I'm naked."

Tsukune turned beet red and turned away quickly while hearing her giggle. "S-S-Sorry!"

"Don't be, I should have just walked in." She giggled. "But being a bat was so tempting, plus you looked so happy petting me."

'Oh kami!' He thought before Akasha covered herself with his blanket.

"So Tsukune-kun? Do you need a roommate? Or do you want to talk to me?" She asked while the boy tried not to jump her and suck her blood.

"N-No need to worry, I'll be ok sleeping by myself."

"Oh." She said before giggling. "Alright, but you have to do me a small itty bitty favor."

"And that is?"

"Suck my blood." She smiled. "My daughter sucks your blood so I want you to feel like a real shinso vampire."

"N-N-Nani?!" he gawked at her in shock.

She pointed to her neck. "Don't worry, I might be a Dark Lord, but my blood is delicious. So, have a bite~"

He blushed at this while feeling the urge increasing in his very body. He gulped and felt his mouth getting dry and looked away. "I-I don't know…"

"Don't worry, I won't move." She said while laying on her stomach. "Now, come and have a drink, Tsukune-kun~"

And cue his inhibitions being destroyed as he jumped on her and began sucking her blood from her right ass cheek.

"Ahhhh!" she let out with wide eyes and surprise with a blush and gasped. "T-Tsukune-kun?! I-I meant my neck, ah!"

But he didn't stop as he sucked her blood while Akasha blushed and squeaked from this sensation, all the while his hands grabbed her other cheek and squeezed it.

"Ahh!" she moaned while biting her finger. 'I-I had no idea he was THAT thirsty!'

'More blood.' He thought while sucking harder on the ass while feeling very powerful.

(An hour later)

Knock knock.

"Tsukune, it's time for bed." Kasumi called out while blushing a little. 'Stay calm, he's your son. Who has abs...no! Don't think about it!'

Silence.

She blinked before opening the door, only to see a very embarrassed Akasha, naked and holding her ass, right under the bed as Tsukune was a sleep and covered in blood.

"Zzzzz."

"W-WHAAAAAAAT!?"

Akasha pokes her head out and blushed. "Um...Kasumi-san. Can you get me some ice? Tsukune-kun….sucked my blood from….my ass." 'This is so embarrassing!'

"You….you….GAH!" she yelled before walking over to Tsukune and lugged him in her arms before walking out. "I'm keeping an eye on him to make sure you don't try anything again!"

"B-But he...started it…."

"Zzzz."

"Oh really? Then where are your clothes? If they're not on you, they should be on the floor, but I don't see a shred. You came in here naked." she scowled before closing the door.

"...I should've stayed a bat."

(Next day)

Akasha blushed while finishing her part of the story over breakfast as Tsukune was red in the face. "And...that's what happened."

"Wow….who knew you were into that." teased Ageha.

"L-Look." Tsukune blushed. "I just gave in."

Kasumi sighed while giving a glare to Akasha. "Next time, don't do that when I'M around, especially when you have a girlfriend-"

'_Harem._" Fujiko interrupted. '_It's a harem._'

"Harem." She said with a frown. "You don't need to suck the mother of your girl-"

"Harem member." Tsurara interrupted.

"Shut. Up." Kasumi said with a glare.

"I-I swear it was the one time! It won't happen again!" He blushed.

Ageha chuckled. "I don't know, you seem to enjoy it from what I just heard. And my neck is free for you Tsukune-kun~"

And cue a sudden punch from Kasumi to the succubus's face.

"Ow!"

"Enough! Just enough!" she growled. "After breakfast, I want all of you out of my house!"

Tsurara sighed before saying. "Kasumi-san, calm down. A single night doesn't count for all of us as a whole. If it was me I would've given him some cold milk before bed, not blood."

"Or probably used some excuse like 'Oh Tsukune-kun, my body's so cold, could you help me warm up?' just like that!"

"No, that would be the succucow." She pointed to Ageha. "Look, just give us another chance. And I promise to keep them in check."

"Same." Akasha nodded along with Fujiko.

"No, I have no reason to let you try anything like that again. If anything, you've given me PLENTY of reason to kick you all out." she frowned. "You're making Tsukune more uncomfortable than what your girls probably do all the time."

"Mom." Tsukune blushed. "It happens all the time with the girls, they aren't doing anything wrong. Well, except making you stressed, but I vouch for them."

"Tsukune-kun, this is your spring break. You deserve some time to unwind and relax, and letting these women try to seduce you isn't doing anything but making YOU stressed out."

"Mom, you are getting stressed." He pointed out. "Besides, I was thinking of going to an amusement park or something today….with you and the others. If you don't mind?"

"Oh? Sounds like a date to me." beamed Ageha.

'_An outing for me._' Fujiko 'said' with a smile as Kasumi noticed their smiling faces and her son's hopeful smile.

"So can we mom?"

And cue her getting a small nosebleed. "O-Ok...but only for you." 'So kawaii!'

"Sounds like fun." smiled Akasha. "And don't worry, we will be on our best behavior."

Ageha smirked before Tsurara elbowed her. "Oof, fine. I'll try to play nice, but I am a succubus you know."

"Yes, I do." frowned Kasumi while feeling irked. 'I need to keep my eyes on them.'

(Some time later)

Tsukune sighed while Tsurara held his hand in the car as the others were either in the backseat or in the passenger seat. In his mind, he was ok at the women being friendly, but worried about the 'marriage' part, that and his mom being super possessive right now. 'I hope we can all enjoy ourselves and not cause a scene.'

"So Tsukune-kun." the yuki-onna smiled. "This is your first actual date right? Or is it your second?"

"Second, I went with Moka back at school."

"I see, so you know the ins and outs of handling a girl like myself?"

"Uh, somewhat." he blushed.

"Well." She smiled while Fujiko drew a chibi picture of Ageha being beaten by a chibi Akasha. "I can help you with that, I did date in the past after all."

"Hmph, sounds to me like someone's trying to suck up." muttered Ageha with her arms crossed.

She deadpanned at the woman. "I'm just trying to be tact, unlike you."

"Hey, my mother taught me how to date, and it works greatly." She huffed while Akasha sweatdropped.

"So is that why your daughter doesn't want to start an all male harem?" Tsurara said with bluntness while Fujiko tried to stop the conversation from becoming a brawl, again.

"Hey! She doesn't need one with Tsukune-kun and you know it!"

"She tried."

"And she's not doing it now, so zip it miss 'I freeze my lovers'!"

"We do not freeze our lovers UNLESS they cheat on us, everyone knows that."

"That's what they all say."

Both glared at the other while Kasumi looked ready to blow a gasket.

'If they fight one more time, I'm kicking them out!' She thought in anger while Akasha placed a hand on her clenched right fist.

"Relax, you don't have to be upset." She whispered. "Let us handle it."

Kasumi took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, get them to calm down."

She nodded before giving them a very cold glare while looking similar to 'Inner Moka'. "**Both of you. Cease this at once!**"

And cue both women and the car suddenly stopping on command.

"**Now, be friends or else.**" She said while her eyes changed into lizard like pupils.

Tsurara paled with Ageha breaking into a cold sweat.

"**Got it?**" She asked with a growl.

"O-O-Ok." Both said at once.

Her eyes changed back as she smiled. "Good, thank you so much."

'Scary!'

Tsukune gulped at this while admitting that Akasha was ten times scarier then Moka.

(At the amusement park)

"Wow, so this is what an amusement park up front is like." smiled the vampire.

"Yep." Ageha smirked before pointing to the tunnel of love. "Let's head there Tsukune-kun~"

'_No the carousel._' Fujiko 'said' with a smile while placing a hand on Tsukune's shoulder. '_Let's go there._'

"Perhaps we should get some shaved ice, it's quite hot out." spoke Tsurara.

"Or maybe some donuts." Akasha suggested. "I never had one with jelly before."

Kasumi sighed as Tsukune tried to calm down and not act like a pervert seeing their chests.

'Just calm down.' He thought while Ageha started dragging him to the tunnel of love. 'And don't reenact last night.'

"Hey!" Kasumi yelled out. "Don't you dare steal my son!"

"I'm not, I just want a dashing young man to accompany in that dark tunnel, isn't that right Tsukune-kun~?" winked the succubus making Tsukune gulp.

"Um….." He gulped while seeing Fujiko giving him a thumbs up. 'Not helping!'

(At the tunnel)

Both of them waited in line to get in the first boat while Ageha held Tsukune's arm near her chest, making him turn bright red.

"This is going to be fun Tsukune-kun~" she grinned as the line moved slowly on.

'Oh kami her chest is so soft! And full of tasty blood, sweet tasty blood.' he thought before slapping himself. 'No! Stop it!'

Ageha walked to the next boat while placing the shinso vampire on her lap. "Let's set-"

"Sorry ma'am." said a female staff member. "But that's against the rules."

She frowned at this before placing him on the seat next to her. 'Spoilsport.'

He sighed as the boat went into the tunnel, his body starting to feel hungry for blood as he eyed Ageha's neck. 'Must….feast….'

'This is my chance to have Tsukune-kun.' She thought while not seeing the fangs.

(One ride later)

'_I wonder where they are?_' Fujiko 'said' while the ladies sat on a park bench right nearby the tunnel of love as Akasha was sucking on a cherry flavored ice cream cone.

"Mmm~" The vampire hummed with satisfaction. "This is delicious."

"Well it is a good favor." Tsurara nodded while eating a large sundae. "But this tastes better."

"What's taking those two so long?" muttered Kasumi with annoyance.

"Relax." Tsurara said. "Tsukune-kun will be back without hickies. He's not that weak minded….I think?"

She groaned at this. "That doesn't help in the slightest."

Akasha licked the ice cream again as Tsukune walked back, looking very energetic for some reason while Ageha…..well…..looked tired.

She groaned before taking a seat on the bench and let out a long sigh as Fujiko noticed the bite marks on her neck. 'That…..was…..kinky….'

"I'm ready for another ride." He smiled happily while looking incredibly shiny for some reason.

"Really?" asked Kasumi surprised.

"Yep. And." He pointed to Tsurara. "I want you to pick the ride Tsurara-san."

"Why I'd be happy to Tsukune-kun." she smiled.

As the two walked away, Kasumi raised an eyeball to the succubus.

"What happened this time?"

"To be fair." She raised a finger up. "I wasn't trying anything this time."

"Start talking, now."

She grumbled before explaining her story. "We got in the tunnel, I was about to give him a kiss on the cheek and then….slurp. Instant blood sucking."

"..."

"Oh boy." Akasha sweatdropped. "I guess he's been trying to restrain his hunger. Never a good idea."

"And….I almost saw the light…" Ageha groaned. "Got any….water?"

"You can have this if it helps." Akasha offered her popsicle.

She took it and started licking it. "Thanks…"

Kasumi facepalmed. "Ok new rule, if my son does this again, tell me. Also try to push him away."

'_Understandable._' Fujiko 'said'. '_But Ageha-san, didn't you promise not to be...well yourself in front of Tsukune-kun?_'

"...look I told you it's hard." She huffed. "Changing my habits isn't going to happen over night."

Kasumi shook her head with Akasha patting her back.

"Kasumi-san, maybe getting upset over this is bad. We're here to have fun and enjoy ourselves, so maybe we could use it as a way to show you we're serious about Tsukune-kun."

"True, but the last time I trusted a vampire, it didn't end well." She grumbled before seeing Akasha's pouting face. "I-I mean not your daughter, she's like a second child to me!"

"I see." She smiled. "Thank you, but back on the topic at hand, just let us show you how much we care for him. It won't end badly for either party."

"Yeah...he'd actually...like having a whole day….to spend with a bunch of beautiful...older women." Ageha let out while still feeling tired.

'_And if he relaxes with us, then you won't have to feel upset that we are 'intruding' on your son._' Fujiko smiled while giving her a wink. '_Besides, a mother has the best portions of their children, especially your handsome son._'

"Well he is handsome...and kind...and adorable…" she began listing Tsukune's various traits while having a massive nosebleed as her ears started to poke out of her human disguise.

"Kasumi-san, you're getting TOO excited."

She blinked while wiping the blood away as her ears stayed put. "Sorry, what were we saying again?"

"How...you would get me….some water…" Ageha groaned out.

She sweatdropped at this.

"So what do you say Kasumi-san?"

"Fine, but no more funny business."

'_Ok._' Fujiko smiled.

(With Tsukune and Tsurara)

"What about this one?"

"I'm not good with spinning." Tsurara admitted while Tsukune pointed to some spinning tea pots. "Been like that since my mother sent me down hill in a giant snowball….never forgave her for that."

"Maybe this one?" He said while pointing to the haunted house.

"Ok, but only if you keep me safe." she winked.

He lightly blushed at that before they walked towards the relatively short line. 'Calm down, you've faced a deadly vampire and an organization bent on killing humans, this is child's play for me….I hope.'

Tsurara placed her right arm around his left arm and snuggled her head against his shoulder. "How does this feel Tsukune-kun?"

"Um….nice?" he answered while feeling his face warm up.

She smiled as they went into the haunted house.

(Inside)

Which was a mixture of body horror, lovecraftian themes, zombies and had the story to back it up. In summary, the mansion became the portal to another dimension where anything that exists there becomes an unearthly abomination of nature.

And it's scaring both monsters greatly, especially the yuki-onna.

Tsurara shook while gripping Tsukune's arm tighter. 'Oh kami! The horror!'

That was when a tentacle from underneath the floor came out and started wiggling around Tsukune's leg, all slimy and gooey as it's eyes glowed a bright green color.

'Eeeeep!' He thought while shivering in fear.

'M-M-Maybe this WAS a bad idea.' thought Tsurara.

As they moved deeper into the mansion, they noticed the walls and ceiling were covered in elongated bodies with teeth extending from their heads to their legs, dipping ooze onto the ground near a dark purple door.

Both paled before slowly opening the door, only to see a giant eyeball with elongated teeth and tentacles made of many different colors, looking at them while making an ungodly scream that caused them to scream in horror. "**ZXZXZ'ZXZKLI!**"

"AHHHHH!" Tsurara let out before jumping into Tsukune's arms making him nearly drop her before he took off running the other way.

He kept on running down even more horrific rooms and creatures before seeing a door right in front of them. 'Please let this be the way out!'

The door opened to reveal a squid like head with draconic wings behind it and dark green eyes howling at him while trying to grab them with its clawed arms. "**KZX'ZXZ CTHULHU V'ZL'ZXILLXZ!**"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Both screamed before instantly booking it out of the mansion, the yuki-onna looking ready to pass out, while not seeing that a lone man in old nineteenth century clothes and a dark hat over the face was watching them.

"To think, I came from the Dreaming Worlds for this." He muttered before vanishing instantly in a burst of silver smoke and seaweed.

(Outside)

Both panted while leaning against each other and trying to stop their hearts from jumping out of their chests.

"Ah...ah…" Tsurara panted while holding the shinso vampire like a lifeline.

"That….was….something." Tsukune got out.

"..." she kept on hugging him. "Don't...let go…"

He lightly blushed while admitting this was nice. He tried to keep calm while putting a hand around her and let her take this moment to calm down.

She looked at Tsukune while her cheeks became pink. "..." she then placed her head near his left cheek and smiled. 'So considerate.'

'Hopefully she doesn't have any lasting nightmares from that ride.' he thought while taking a moment to rub her back. "You ok Tsurara-san?"

"A little, but….let me stay here for a moment."

He gave a nod in understanding. He then had an idea and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. 'Hopefully that calms her down more.'

"Oh! Tsukune-kun, you work fast." she smiled.

"It was a...friend kiss." He blushed.

She smiled. "Not for me, Tsukune-kun."

He blushed brighter and looked away as she chuckled.

'How cute.'

(With the others)

Akasha chuckled while eating another ice cream cone as Ageha was back to normal in terms of perkiness, and was busy telling Kasumi about her little girl.

"And that's how I got Kurumu into her first frilly dress. And kami she loved it." She grinned. "Made her the envy of the entire succubus community."

"From the sounds of it, it sounds like your race still has quite the numbers still remaining.

"Well it used to be below fifty percent, but with all the anime and manga on yokai and demons getting with humans, we have been able to raise our numbers to about seventy percent." She smiled. "As for my adorable little girl, she was born when the series Inuyasha became popular, I even gave her the nickname 'Sango-chan'."

'_How cute._' Fujiko chuckled.

"So your race isn't in any sign of going extinct." spoke Kasumi with a smile. 'That's good, which means maybe I can get her to lose interest in my son and move on to some other man.'

"Oh that, we do have one tiny problem." Ageha sweatdropped. "We are starting to become infertile, not me and my daughter mind you, but if it keeps up we might be hitting menopause sooner than expected."

"OH...sorry to hear." 'Damn it!'

"But if you think I'm giving up? Sorry, but no way in hell." She chuckled while seeing Tsukune walking back while holding Tsurara in his arms. "Hey!"

"Did you two have fun?" asked Akasha.

"Well no." Tsukune sighed. "The haunted house was too much for us."

"Luckily Tsukune-kun was there to protect me."

Kasumi facepalmed whole Fujiko rubbed her back. 'Damn it!'

"And he gave me a kiss on the forehead to make me feel better." Tsurara smiled. "A very chivalrous young man you raised Kasumi-san."

And cue her getting a lot of pride from that compliment.

"Well he at least tasted me." Ageha remarked idly with a wink to the boy who looked away bashfully.

"Um…." he blushed while putting Tsurara on Akasha's lap. "Fujiko-san? Want to...do some ring toss games or something?"

'_I'd love that._' She 'said' while getting up. '_Lead the way Tsukune-kun._'

He turned and lead her away while Tsurara gave a smug smile at Ageha.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look? This one?" She stuck her tongue out. "Or this one?" she then smiled with a smug look on her person.

"Keep it up and it might freeze." Ageha threw back with her own smirk.

Both glared at the other while Akasha gave them a quick glare to shut them up before eating her ice cream.

"Ah." She sighed. "That was tasty, Kasumi-san? Do you need a hug or something? You look very stressed."

"No need."

"Are you sure?"

"...maybe a quick one." She said before getting lightly hugged against the woman's chest.

"Just tell me when you're ready." She smiled happily.

Kasumi sighed while admitting it felt nice. She then started to feel tired and went to sleep in between the cleavage. "Zzzzz."

(With Tsukune and Fujiko)

"Here's a stand for ring toss." Tsukune said while pointing to one with several large plushies, one of them being a chibi witch with a heart shaped wand.

'_Then let's….oh kawaii! The witch is so cute!_' Fujiko 'cooed' while pointing to the plushie.

"Yeah, it is pretty cute, want me to win it?"

'_Do that, and I'll marry you on the spot!_' She 'squealed' while looking very happy.

Tsukune lightly blushed and let out a chuckle. "Maybe not go that far."

'_Go Tsukune-kun!_' She 'cheered' while two pom poms appeared out of nowhere and in her hands.

He paid the man and got handed several rings before he took an aim at the bottles.

Only to miss every single one of them.

"Oh too bad." He smirked. "Better luck next time." 'Good thing I glued them down before anyone noticed.'

Tsukune frowned while Fujiko kept cheering.

'_Go Tsukune-kun!_'

He payed again before noticing some glue under one of the bottles. 'You got to….mmmm. I know this isn't a good idea, but using a bit of my powers wouldn't hurt too much.' he thought before trying to focus some behind his arm as he pulled back and tossed.

Which not only hit the bottle but caused the stand to explode as bottles and plushies went everywhere, well almost everywhere as the soft plushies went crashing onto Fujiko and formed a large mountain of cotton and stuffing.

"Ah! My stand!" The man cried out in horror.

'Crap!' He thought in shock before seeing Fujiko's legs sticking out from under the plushies, until they curled up and went into the mountain of fluff. "Fujiko-san!"

As he tried to dig her out, he didn't notice that Fujiko was right behind him, but was very quiet and trying to not ruin the little joke she had planned.

'Thank you aunty Elphaba and aunty Nessarose for that trick.' She thought while waiting for the perfect moment to reveal herself.

"Hang on Fujiko-san, I'll get you out of there!" He yelled out while looking for the woman, only to find nothing except a pad of paper. "No….oh kami no…."

"Hey kid! Your frickin' girlfriend's right behind you!"

He blinked before turning around, only to see no one as Fujiko was behind him. "Oh….she's not here."

Poke poke.

He blinked while Fujiko poked his cheek with her left index finger. He turned and jumped. "Fujiko-san?!"

She waved while looking very amused as she picked up her pad. '_That's my name._'

"You're ok!"

'_Yep. Sorry about the scare, but I just wanted to try a 'house falling on my body' trick. Are you angry?_' She 'asked' before Tsukune hugged her tightly, making her turn bright red.

"I'm just glad I didn't hurt you, or worst." He said with relief while hugging her nonstop as Fujiko started to blush as steam came from her ears.

'T-T-Too...kawaii!' She thought before her head went back and her eyes started to spin.

Tsukune looked and went confused. "Fujiko-san? Fujiko-san?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before cocking her head to the side.

"Fujiko-san?!"

(With the others)

Akasha sweatdropped as Kasumi kept on sleeping in between her cleavage as Tsurara and Ageha were busy trying to outdo the other in terms of 'maturity', which made them sound very childish in the process.

"Your hips are obviously too thin, if you don't get some meat on them you'll never catch Tsukune-kun's eye."

"So you want me to be as fat as you? Wow, that's shallow, even for you." Tsurara said with a smirk. "Maybe lose a bit of weight before even trying to give me advice."

"I'm not fat!"

"You can fool me succuthick." She grinned while Kasumi snored on.

"Zzzzz…..honey…."

"Kasumi-san, I think you should wake up now."

"Mmm...five more minutes….mother…" she muttered while Akasha felt a little nostalgic hearing that.

'It's like….my little ones…' She thought with a blissful smile as Tsukune walked towards them while dragging a red faced Fujiko, who was latched onto the witch plushie like a pillow.

"We're back."

"What happened to her?" Ageha asked.

"No idea, I just hugged her because I thought she got crushed by a mountain of plushies, and this...happened." He blushed lightly.

"..." Tsurara sweatdropped at this. "Fujiko-san isn't that good with sudden acts of cuteness."

"She has a weakness for plushies THAT much?"

"Apparently, she even told me she would marry me if I got it for her." He said as Kasumi opened her left eyes.

"No!" She yelled out before suddenly falling asleep again. "My baby...isn't marrying a plushie…zzz."

"She must be more tired than I thought."

Akasha nodded at this before Fujiko slowly got up, looked around, saw the plushie, before kissing Tsukune on the cheek. "And apparently Fujiko-san's heart was just won over, congratulations."

Tsukune blushed while Fujiko nuzzled the plushie.

"So is it my turn again?" Ageha asked with a wink.

"Actually." He blushed while pointing to Akasha and Kasumi. "Once mom wakes up, I want to get us some lunch, if Akasha-san can help me that is."

"I'd be happy to." She smiled happily.

(Two minutes later)

"Zzzz…." Kasumi slowly opened her eyes while seeing nothing but blackness. "...ah! I'm blind!"

"That's my chest Kasumi-san."

She blinked before pulling back with a bright face and saw Akasha smiling.

"Feel better?" She asked with a smile.

"Um...a little." She blushed while seeing Fujiko snuggling with a giant witch plushie while on Tsukune's lap. She narrowed her eyes with her blush vanishing. "What happened while I was out?"

"Oh just Tsukune-kun getting her a plushie, her getting stuck under a mountain of fluff, and playing a joke that backfired." Ageha chuckled. "And Tsukune-kun was so worried that he hugged her, making her faint from the cuteness."

Hearing that made Kasumi feel irked.

"But don't worry." Tsurara said. "She didn't mean for it to happen, after all Tsukune-kun accidentally used his monster strength on the ring toss stand, causing a big explosion."

He lightly blushed. "Not my proudest moment mom."

"We're going to have a talk when we get home."

"Mom." He sighed while picking the witch up and placed her on Ageha's lap. "Just try and calm down while me and Akasha-san get you girls some lunch."

"I am calm." She said with gritted teeth as her wings popped from her back.

"Kasumi-san, your wings."

She blinked before seeing the wings and put them back into her human disguise. "J-Just get me something non fattening Tsukune-k….I mean Tsukune-koi….I-I-I mean Tsukune!"

"Sure thing." He said while Akasha walked next to him.

'Why did I call my...ugh! I'm so stressed!' She thought while unintentionally changing into her true form.

"The wings again."

"Fuck!"

(With Tsukune and Akasha)

"This feels nostalgic, right Tsukune-kun?" asked Akasha while holding his hand like a married couple.

"I guess in a way."

"Although, I do wish I told you the truth." She sighed. "But my memories were scrambled and you like 'Outer' Moka so much….I kinda got a bit jealous."

Tsukune looked at her surprised while swearing in this light she looked precisely like Moka making him blush.

She smiled a little. "Anyway, I'm so proud of you for taking care of my daughter, even if she did force you into the relationship by her cute eyes and...dominating glaze."

He sweatdropped at the recollection of his first day at Yokai Academy. "Yeah."

"But I thank you for being there for her." Akasha smiled.

"Well it's what friends do, that and she's saved my life more times than I can count."

She chuckled at this. "Yet you saved her life from a mad kitsune. That took guts."

"Yeah, but truth be told, sometimes I feel a little doubtful. Like, if I never showed up so many of my friends wouldn't have gotten hurt." He admitted before seeing Akasha looking at him with a serious expression.

"Don't start that again." She warned. "We all make decisions, but we choose to accept both the good and the bad. So stop acting like that and buck up."

"Sorry sorry, but it still sticks around even if I DO understand." He gulped before Akasha patted his head.

"Just try and not let it control your life." She sighed. "It's not good for your health."

"Ok Mok-I mean Akasha-san!" he corrected himself.

"Call me Akasha-chan." She smiled. "San makes me feel old sometimes."

"S-Sorry, it's just, well you, you know."

She chuckled at this before seeing a burger stand. "I know, but I'm not my daughter, I'm my own person. However I still care for you Tsukune-kun, no matter what."

He lightly blushed hearing that. He gulped seeing her smile and briefly imagined it was Moka before shaking his head and found himself in front of the stand with Akasha looking at the menu.

"Mmmmm." She hummed while seeing all the contents. "So many choices….but oh poo, no boar meat. I really like that kind of meat."

"Why are we...oh right." He muttered as Akasha pointed to a small burger with lots of ketchup on it.

"How about the 'Bloody Burger'?" She asked while her eyes sparkled a little.

"Sure, I brought some money."

She smiled happily while Tsukune took out his wallet. "Thanks Tsukune-kun."

"No problem, Akasha-chan."

She smiled even more hearing that before moving closer to him and….

CHU~

Started sucking his blood from his neck.

"YAAAAHHH!" he let out with wide eyes at the familiar sensation.

"Mmmmm~" 'Tasty as ever~'

(With the others)

Kasumi growled in rage while her body twitched as the other monsters felt nervous for some reason.

'_Maybe she's hungry?_' Fujiko 'asked' Tsurara with a nervous gulp.

"I hope so, for all our sake."

'These whores are driving me mad!' Kasumi thought in pure anger as her true form popped out, which caused nearby butterflies and bees to start attacking nearby park goers.

"BZZZZZ!"

"AHHH! NOT THE BEES!"

"Oh fuck! Not that meme!" cursed one guy who jumped into a trashcan.

"Killer butterflies! My worst fear-AHHH! IT'S IN MY EAR!"

Ageha shivered at this while whispering to her rival. "Want me to knock her out?"

"Let me try to calm her down." She said while tapping Kasumi on the shoulder.

Only to narrowly dodge a punch to the face.

"**WHAT?!**" Kasumi growled with clenched teeth.

"Uh...Kasumi-san? Maybe you should-"

"**FUCK OFF!**" She snapped as hornets started to attack the park goers. "**AND LEAVE MY SON ALONE! HE'S MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!**"

"Kasumi-san calm down!"

"**NO I WILL NOT! NOT UNTIL YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTERS FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME AND MY SON ALONE!**" She growled while not seeing Tsukune or Akasha walking back with some burgers. "**HE ONLY NEEDS ME IN HIS LIFE!**"

"Mom? What's going on?"

Kasumi blinked while eyeing Tsukune and tried to calm down, but started to cry and tried to run away.

"Mom wait!" he called out.

But she didn't hear him before running away, tripping a few times on the pavement, and ran into the crowd.

'_...maybe we should go find her?_' Fujiko 'suggested'.

"I'll do it, mom come back!" He yelled while running after the Titania.

(In another part of the park)

Kasumi hid behind a large stadium and found herself crying into her hands. 'Why...why...why…'

As she cried, her mind started to unravel as her human form shifted into her real form from her stress, fear, anger, sadness and denial.

"Why….why...why?! Why are so many girls trying to take my son?!" she cried with tears running down her cheeks. "W-W-Why can't they go find someone else? He's MY son!"

As the Titania kept on crying, she didn't see her son right nearby looking for her.

"He should love me! And only me….not all these girls!" She cried. "Oh Tsukune! Why don't you love me anymore?!"

Tsukune heard the crying and ran towards it before spotting his mom who didn't see him. 'There she is.'

"I...I don't wanna be alone….please Tsukune...don't leave me alone…" she sniffled.

He quickly ran towards her before taking a seat next to her. "Mom?"

"Sniff…" she let out before finding a hand on her shoulder and turned before going wide eyed. "T..T...Tsukune?"

"Mom." He said with a concerned look on his face. "What happened?"

"..." she dipped her head down a little. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Please, I want to know." He said while rubbing the shoulder a little.

She looked down and shook her head. "I can't, I've caused too much trouble as it is. Just leave me alone, it's how I'm going to end up in the end."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you alone mom."

"Oh yes you will, and I'll be in the background while you and your harem….move away from me." She sniffled. "A-And here I thought….you wanted to...to...to...marry mommy…."

"Where'd you get that idea from?"

"..." she looked down at the ground. "You wouldn't understand...especially when you promised to marry me."

'As a kid yes.' He thought.

"It sounds silly, but when your father left, I felt all alone. I mean I knew I'd out live him, but when I saw you grow up more and more, and have so many girls interested in you like that, I started to realize in the end I'd be all alone. And when you became one of the most powerful monsters in existence, I guess I started to see you as my son, but also as a man."

"..."

"But I knew you wouldn't love me anymore, especially when those…...women." She sniffled. "Came into your life and tried taking you away from me. I-I…..I just don't want to be alone…."

Tsukune made her turn to him and pulled her into a firm hug that made her blink and sniffle before hugging back. "Mom, know that even if I did ever get with one of my friends, or a girl in general, you'd never stop being my mother. I'd never forget about you no matter what."

"B-But….you know my real feelings...yet you….love me?" Kasumi cried while trying not to ball her eyes out too much. "But...what about the others?"

"Well I still care for them, but they are not my mom." He said before kissing her forehead. "And I love my mom, even if she likes me 'that way'."

Kasumi looked at him in shock with a red face before tackling him to the ground. "Tsukune-kun!"

"Gah!" He cried out before getting kissed on the cheeks and lips. "M-Mom! We're in public!"

"I don't care! Saying something like that right now...it's making it harder for me to hold back."

He blushed while not seeing the other women hiding behind a bush nearby. "C-Come on mom, stop!"

"Nooooo! I'm going to kiss you until I'm satisfied!" she whined kissing all over while he blushed seeing her crawl on top of him and got an eyeful of her cleavage. "Now let me kiss you!"

'Oh kami!'

'Cute.' All four monsters thought with a quiet chuckle.

(Later)

"I'm sorry." bowed Kasumi to the other mothers while Tsukune looked dazed with lipstick marks over his face and neck.

"About?" Ageha asked with a fret innocent look on her face.

"Being an ass to you four."

"Really? We didn't notice." remarked Tsurara with mock surprise.

'_Tsurara-san, be nice._' Fujiko 'said' with a sweatdrop.

"It was wrong of me to lash out like that." Kasumi said with a hint of humility. "You just wanted to try and make my son happy, either you personally or your daughters, and I….acted like a brutish and uncouth orc."

"It's quite alright, you were just being protective." smiled Akasha.

"Not to that extent." She sighed. "Look….I'll try to be calm and collective next time."

"Ok." Ageha shrugged with a smile. "But in that regard, you wouldn't mind letting Tsukune-kun take me or my daughter? Right?"

That got the woman to glare at her while Tsukune coughed. "I...will let him decide."

"That's good."

Tsukune rubbed his mother's back. "Let's head home before the park closes, and for the rest of the break, we try and get along. Like a family. Ok?"

At the mention of family, all five women blushed and looked ready to either faint or jump the newly made shinso vampire.

'Oh no.' he thought with Kasumi herself sighing.

"Alright, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you, just in case."

Ageha chuckled at this.

(Timeskip)

A bus drove up and stopped in front of Tsukune's house before Moka and the other girls got off and looked like they had all had a tan while wearing their normal clothes with sunglasses on.

"Ah." Kurumu sighed. "That was great!"

"Too much heat." Mizore groaned in pain while looking ready to pass out.

"Well you were the one who wanted to try and get a tan." Ruby pointed out.

"Yukari...dared me too." She groaned as the little witch chuckled.

"Well at least we can give Tsukune-kun our souvenirs." Moka smiled while holding a fossilized dragon skull. "I hope he likes it."

Ding dong.

The door opened as….Tsurara popped her head out. "...oh hello girls, Mizore."

"Mom?" spoke Mizore with the others just as surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"House sitting. Kasumi-san and the others are out shopping so they left me here."

"Others?" spoke Kurumu before shaking her head. "Nevermind, can we come in? We wanna see Tsukune-kun."

"Sure, but be careful, we didn't clean up after our all night strip poker tournament."

"...say what?" asked the succubus with all going pale.

"Akasha-san won all the time, but I got her before bed." She smirked before opening the door wider.

"W...W...What?!"

"Also, Tsukune-kun loves drinking our blood from out asses now. No idea why though." She shrugged. "But come in girls."

At that point, they were so shocked and horrified at the images they all fainted and fell backwards, making Tsurara look at them confused.

"...was it too early?" She then reached down to the succubus and poked her breasts. "Yep, still smaller then Ageha."

"Tsurara-chan! Are you gonna have breakfast?" called Tsukune.

"Coming!" She said while dragging the girls inside. 'Oh kami I love that boy!'


	45. Terriermon and Henry

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Terriermon and Henry

Series: Digimon Tamers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry was typing on his computer while his sister was in the middle of putting Terriermon in a dress, again.

"Tewwiewmon, hold still."

"Come-on Suzie, I'm a guy." Said a struggling Terriermon.

"No you're not, Wenamon said Digimon aren't boys or girls, so when I see you, you're a pwetty little girl." smiled Suzie tying a bow on Terriermon's head making him groan. "Now to get you your pwetty little dwess on."

"Not a chance!" Terriermon saw his opportunity and fled!

"Come back!" called Suzie chasing after the small digimon.

He then ran into Henry's room. "Save me!"

Henry rolled his eyes and got up from his seat as Suzie came in.

"Tewwiewmon, just put on the dress."

"No more play time Suzie, it's 8:57, you gotta get to bed."

"Aww, but Henwy!"

"No buts, bed."

She pouted and walked away.

"Thanks Henry, I thought I was done for."

"No problem, I'm gonna go grab a glass of water then turn in."

"Okay." Then after Henry closed the door, Terriermon fell over.

"I hope she stays asleep, I don't wanna have one eye open incase she tries to sneak in." he muttered while wrapping his ears around him like a blanket, while noting he was feeling a little warm. 'Hmm, I feel warmer than usual. Henry's dad probably turned on the heater.'

(Later)

It was the next day and Terriermon was waking up to Henry's sleeping face. He blinked and felt close to messing with him, but held off and just stared.

'Wow, I don't think I've been this up close to Henry's face before...I'm so close I could...'

That's when Henry began stirring from his sleep. Terriermon moved back and saw Henry's eyes opening. Henry awoke to the back of Terriermon's head. "Good morning Terriermon."

"Morning Henry." He said, hiding a blush. 'Was I really considering k-k-k...'

"Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well if I'm sharing the bed with you, Henry." he smiled as the boy sat up and he removed his ears from his body.

"Good thing it's Friday, after school, it's you, me, and the gang."

"Yay, I can't wait to ogle Renamon's body when she isn't looking." he smiled making Henry deadpan.

"You know what she'll do if she ever hears you say that, right?"

"Yep, but I'm always careful, unlike Impmon." he smiled before rolling off the bed.

"Alright, but know you've given me something to blackmail you with in case you eat all my pancakes." He said as they headed to the dining table.

"Aw come on Henry, be a pal."

"Maybe after I eat." He joked.

'I always have fun with Henry, but for some reason...something is making me feel different towards him when I look at him...' He thought, not noticing wet the trail going down his leg. 'Maybe I'm just hungry too.'

After breakfast, we see them walking to the park.

"Hey Henry?"

"Yes Terriermon?"

"Mind if I glomp onto your arm?"

"You too lazy to walk to the park?"

"I'm not lazy, I just wanna let you do all the walking."

"And that's being lazy."

"Don't care, Imma hug you, Henry." Then he glomped his arm.

Said teen sighed and let his partner stay there. "Fine."

"Yeah, momentai."

(Later)

"Haha, Guilmon!" He was gonna jump on Guilmon's back, but Calumon beat him too it.

"Thank goodness it's a holiday, I was scared of bringing them out in the open." remarked Takato to Henry as they watched the digimon play.

"Yeah, and Terriermon told me a secret of his."

"Ooh, do tell?"

"It wouldn't be a secret anymore if I told anyone, especially you Takato."

"What? How's about I play yah for it?"

"Nope, I'm keeping these lips shut."

As Takato and Henry discussed things, Terriermon suddenly stopped playing at looked at Henry. 'Why does looking at Henry with Takato annoy me?' He thought before a soccer ball rolled by him. "Huh?"

"Hey guys!" Called Kazu and Kenta with Guardromon and Marine Angemon.

"Heys guys." waved Takato. "You decided to come by too?"

"Yeah, me and Kenta didn't have anything to do today, so we decided to see if anyone wanted to turn off their minds and enjoy the sun."

"And maybe see if anyone wanted to play a few rounds."

"Alright, you know I'm always ready." Said Takato whipping out a deck.

"Hey Henry, you want in?" Asked Kenta.

'Henry, look at what I'm doing.' Terriermon thought.

"Nah, I'll pass."

'Yes, now he'll get to pay attention to me.' thought Terriermon with a smile. "And then when we get home we can cuddle and...and..."

"And what?" Asked Guilmon.

"Bwuh! I can't believe I said that and not think it. Just disregard what I said okay?"

"What does disregard mean?"

"It means forget you heard anything."

"Hmm, okay. Let's keep playing."

"Hey guys." Greeted Rika as she, Renamon and Jeri walked in.

"Alright, we got an even number of people, let's go a round." Said Kazu, grabbing the soccer ball."

"Bring it on." Said Rika.

One Rika's team is was Renamon, Kenta, Marineangemon, Jeri and Calumon. On Takato's team was Guilmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Henry and Terriermon. Sadly it didn't matter anyways as soon as Rika told Renamon to walk all over them and suddenly it was one-sided.

She kept teleporting around with the ball, leading to none of the others able to keep up or track. Eventually, or quite swiftly, they lost.

"Aw-man, I can't believe how one sided that was."

"Never doubt me." smirked Renamon.

"We had fun didn't we? Momentai."

"You're right."

"See?" He said before puckering his lips.

"Uh..."

"Huh?"

"What are you doing Terriermon?"

He then noticed his lips were puckered and unpuckered them. "N-nothing...?"

'I see Terriermon taking my words of us having no gender to heart.' Thought Renamon. 'Hmm, perhaps I should silently see how this works out, perhaps Rika might be interested later tonight.'

Later that night we see Henry and Terriermon going to bed. As Henry slept, Terriermon suddenly felt something between his legs not feeling so good. He put his hands down there and felt around. He shivered and saw something wet on his fingers.

'Wh-what!? No way! I-I can't be dripping, I-I'm a guy...aren't I?'

*flashback.*

"Whoa." Said Terriermon, watching 2 digimon making out from behind a tree.

"So, does this make us lesbians?" Asked a Bancholillymon.

"We're digimon, we don't have genders." Replied a Zephyrmon. "We can just as easily be seen as guys making out."

*end of flashback.*

Terriermon blushed while feeling his body heating up. 'What happened? I was sure I had a dick a moment ago, why do I have a pussy? Did someone somehow hack me and rewrite the data?' Terriermon panicked. 'Maybe this is what Renamon meant by genderless...I wonder if she's doing Rika with a penis right now.'

And cue cutting over to Rika's house with it happening right then and there.

"Oh yes! How you like these 9 tails?" Moaned Kyubimon, literally fucking Rika with 9 dicks.

"I fucking love it!"

Back to Terriermon who's now starting to breathe heavily.

'H-how am I gonna take care of this p-problem?' he thought with a blush while using his ears to cover the spot. He looked at Henry before imagining them fucking. That alone made him feel more warm making his face turn red. 'Why am I thinking that way about Henry? Do I really want him as my mate?' he wondered turning to the sleeping teen and felt his face get flushed. 'Maybe just a kiss on the cheek will calm my nerves.'

He moved over carefully and puckered his lips out. 'Please don't wake up.' He quickly pecked Henry's cheek. 'Oh thank goodness...but why am I...is this what they call in heat?'

As he pondered Henry grumbled in his sleep and rolled over, making his arm move over and lay on Terriermon making the digimon blush more.

Terriermon then snuggled the arm. 'I'll talk to him about this tomorrow, for now...' He yawned and the mumbled. "Momentai..."

Tomorrow came and the 2 of them were sitting on the couch watching TV.

'I gotta tell him...but...not to his face. Maybe I can do something sexy yet clumsy to show him...I need him to fuck me.' thought Terriermon while Henry flipped the channel.

That's when they found a channel with women in popstar outfits dancing.

"Ooh hot."

'Perfect.' He thought before standing in front of Henry and started dancing.

"Hey, Terriermon!"

"Yeah, yeah! Isn't my dancing hot like these ladies?" He said while trying to make Henry notice his wet pussy.

"Uh, I was actually gonna ask if you could so I could watch." sweatdropped Henry.

Terriermon pouted and leapt onto the table. "Come on Henry, check out this dance." He then started doing a lot spins with his legs spread.

"This better not be some prank variant of the Terrier Tornado."

"I promise it's not." he spoke while feeling embarrassed, and more warm. "See? I'm not tricking you, take a good long look."

Henry sighed before looking at his partner.

"Yeah, now check out my splits."

"You sure your legs are long enough to do the splits?"

"Sure, just wat-AHHH!" he let out when he tried, only to yell out in pain. He quickly lifted himself up with his ears.

"You okay?"

"I think I tore something! Can you check just incase?"

Henry was hesitant, but he had to make sure his best friend was okay. He looked at the legs without looking at Terriermon's groin. "Hmm...looks okay..."

'Does he see it?'

"You should be fine."

"What!?"

"Yep, now let's sit back down on the couch." He said before placing him on his lap.

'Did he not notice at all?'

"Good thing you're so fluffy, it would've been awkward with your dick in my face."

That made Terriermon cry anime tears while finding the position comfy.

"Let's see what else there is to watch." After flipping through the channels...

"And now the world premiere of Joseph Krakowski and Toy Agumon's Adventure."

"Aaaah! It's the fuzz!" Shouted Toy Agumon as him and his Russian adult for a tamer followed behind him as they got shot at by Hypnos.

"Hey you! Get that camera away, how did this show even get greenlit?" Then the screen went to static.

"Uh...ok?" Henry then found more hot girls doing gymnastics. "Is the olympics today? Not that I'm complaining." he smiled turning the volume up.

Terriermon saw another chance and started imitating the stretches and poses the gymnasts were doing. Although some of them were awkward since they were MUCH bigger and longer.

Henry snickered when Terriermon tried to subtly shake his ass infront of Henry in hopes of him noticing a pair of sopping wet lips.

'Come on, quit snickering and look!'

"Let's see if there's anything else interesting." Then Henry found a ninja movie. "Hey, this looks pretty good."

"Oooh." Said Terriermon trying to do the flips and kicks before running to the edge of the coffee table and then running and jumping at Henry! 'IGNORE THIS!'

"Waaah!"

He glomped onto Henry's face! His pussy juice getting it all wet!

"What the fuck Terriermon? Did you wet yourself...wait a minute...why can't I feel a dick on my face, what feels like sideways lips?" He then pulled Terriermon off and looked down. "Holy shit! Terriermon, you're a girl!"

"Momentai Henry."

"Don't worry about it? You're a...you're a..."

"I know, I'm a bitch in heat!" he cried out with a blush. "I've been feeling like this since yesterday."

"What!? How come I didn't notice?"

"I dunno, it just suddenly happened and I've been thinking about who should fuck me. You don't mind doing me this one solid right?"

"Terriermon, I-I can't." blushed Henry turning his head away.

"Come-on, if you not you, then who? Guilmon? Impmon?" He said while jumping onto Henry's shoulder.

"I-I just can't! I mean...I wouldn't know what to do! Besides, you're my partner and friend, it might make things...weird later on." he answered without looking.

"Or we'll be even closer afterwards." he countered out with a smile.

"Listen Terriermon, we can't do this. Won't we be breaking some kind of boundary?"

"I've seen you naked before and you've been inside me already."

"Yeah, when we biomerge!"

"What's the difference?"

"1, we're not kissing, 2 I'm not thrusting my dick in and out of you, 3 we're not embracing each other passionately!"

"Come ooooon."

"I said no!"

'I have one last idea.' That's when Terriermon started crying.

"No Terriermon, that's not going to work."

"Fine, while you're being a virgin, I'm gonna go flood this city with my Digimon eggs."

"Why would that happen?"

"Because I'm gonna fuck Lopmon and I'm sure you know what happens when 2 rabbits make babies." he warned with a glint making Henry pale.

"N-now, now, l-let's not get too hasty shall we?" Said Henry 'I am not in the mood of getting kicked in the face by Renamon!'

"No way! I'm too antsy as is and I need help!"

"Wh-which is why I think I wanna help you out now...I mean, best buds help each other with these things, righf?" He said as he carried Terriermon to his room.

"Yay! Thanks Henry! I knew I could count on you."

So while Terriermon waited, he watched Henry take his clothes off.

"Oooh, I've seen yah nude, but the light from the biomerge always blocked your dick."

"Please don't stare, I've never done this before."

"Let me show you how it's done."

"Considering you guys come from the internet, I wouldn't be surprised if every Digimon was an expert at sex."

Terriermon chuckled before climbing up and grabbed Henry's face before moving closer.

"Whoa! Wait a-" too late, Terriermon's lips were meeting his.

"Mmmm." moaned the rabbit digimon.

'Okay Henry, do like they did in those porn videos.' He licked Terriermon's tongue and he licked back.

Terriermon shivered while his folds got more wet. They fell on the bed with Terriermon top.

'Oh man, this is getting me hard...' thought Henry. He felt Terriermon's ears wrap around his head and reached down to rub the digimon's ass making him moan.

'Oh yes, please go from rubbing my butt to rubbing my pussy, that needs your attention now!' thought the digimon before breaking the kiss and moaned when Henry gave the rear a slight pinch.

He made his way over to his pussy and then started putting a finger inside.

"Ah! H-Henry!"

"Momentai, I'll have you cumming in no time."

"Hey, th-that's m-my catchphrase." blushed Terriermon seeing a bulge in Henry's pants.

"You wanna taste my carrot?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Henry sat down as Terriermon got a good look at Henry's full length.

"Wow, it's bigger than me."

"Don't choke on it okay?"

"Momentai Henry, this is me we're talking about."

"Okay, but if I feel really good, I might pull your ears and thrust down your throat."

"Ooh, someone's eager." teased Terriermon before grabbing the dick with his hands and felt it up. He then started licking the tip, legs wrapping around Henry's dick now.

'If I were to put on my pants like this I'm sure someone would say "got a rabbit in your pants or you just happy to see me.' They'd all probably freak out regardless.' Thought the boy who groaned from the tongue.

'I didn't know dick could taste so good, am I becoming gay?' wondered Terriermon who dragged his tongue up around the underside.

"Ugh...keep doing that Terriermon and I'll cum in your face."

That urged the digmon to lick around faster. 'Gimme that cum!' He thought.

"Terriermon!" Gasped Henry.

"How's my tongue feel Henry?"

"Really wet and really good, don't stop. I'm almost there."

"Happy to oblige." Then Terriermon put the tip in his mouth. He suckled on it and shivered at the salty taste. 'The pre-cum tastes so good.' That made his suck harder.

"Ahh! I-I'm gonna cum!"

Terriermon tried putting more of Henry's dick in before his load exploded in his mouth. "MMMM!" Terriermon moaned. Savored the taste before gulping his load down. He was so enamored by the taste he didn't even notice more fluids dripping down his legs. Terriermon continued to hang onto Henry's dick like a baby drinking from the bottle.

Henry eventually got him off and now they were laying on the bed. "So, wanna ride me? I'm worried I might squish you."

"Only if you don't let me do all the work."

"We'll see."

Terriermon lifted himself with his ears over Henry's dick. He slowly lowered himself, his pussy touching his dick. Both tingled as their naughty bits finally touched.

"Y-You sure it'll fit?"

"Positive, you're still a kid." he nodded before rubbing his slit against the tip and started to slide onto it with a moan. Terriermon lowered himself all the way down until Henry entered his womb. "Oh boy..."

"I didn't feel a hymen"

"I'm only a woman down there, aren't I?"

"Good point but still...I hope I pull out."

"Come-on Henry, when the time comes we can always hand the egg over to Hypnos."

"Terriermon!" he blushed with his partner chuckling.

"I'm just kidding, I doubt I could even make an egg."

"Let's hope not, otherwise I'm a child father. My parents would kill me." he groaned before reaching down to grab at Terriermon by the sides and lifted him up while stunned at the snug sensation gripping his dick.

'I hope I can still put it in when I'm older and having trouble finding a date.'

"Henry! Y-You're huge!"

"Thanks for saying. Even though you're so small." he let out while he started to bounce Terriermon up and down getting a yelp out of him.

"That feels so good Henry! Keep going at that pace and I might cum!"

"I can't help it, it's so tight it's driving me nuts!" Henry thrusted harder upwards, as he also got closer to cumming. "Terriermon!"

"Henry!"

They both shrieked.

"I'm so close!"

"Me too Henry! Let's cum at the same time!"

Said teen sat up and hugged Terriermon against him and felt his dick twitching. That's when both moaned so loudly, Suzie heard it.

"Mmm? Henwy? Tewwiewmon?'

Both were panting as Henry got his clothes back on. Terriermon was still on his dick though since the folds didn't feel like letting go.

"Henwy? What were you and Tewwiewmon screaming about?" She asked while knocking on the door.

"Saw a scary video on my computer, I'm fine now though." Said Henry while he was putting on his pants.

"Okay." Then she walked away.

"Hmmm...being in your pants is quite comfy, I can be your athleticup."

"No thanks. You can hang in there for now, but when we need to go, you gotta get out." He said. 'Thanks goodness my pants stretch.'

"Hmm, in that case." Terriermon reached down and rubbed Henry's balls making him groan and blush. "I better help keep your little friend nice and hard so I don't fall off."

"Mmh...I wonder what our friends are doing right now..."

Meanwhile...

"Renamon, are you sure I should be doing this? I don't like the pained expressions on Impmon's face." Said Guilmon, fucking Impmon's pussy while Takato and Rika watch.

"Relax, it just means you're very big, he's a stubborn one so he'll adjust in no time."

"Why are we watching this?" whispered Takato with a blush.

"Renamon's just punishing Impmon for being so annoying...while also playing cupid." Said Rika.

"She's trying to hook them up?"

"Yeah, she says she wants to set them up."

"Hm, sounds like setting up for a romance story where the 2 are already together." He muttered while unable to turn away. 'Wonder what Henry and Terriermon are up to.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	46. Queen Novo and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Queen Novo and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike whistled while walking through Canterlot and to the castle. Reason? He had gotten a message from Celestia that he was needed here for something important. 'I'm not sure why I'm needed, but whatever it is, it's probably something boring, she never needed me for any life threatening disasters or stuff like that.' He thought. 'Since it won't be anything serious, I'm gonna open those doors doing some stupid unprofessional entrance.'

When he reached the door, going past the guards, he pushed the doors open with his claws and struck a pose. "Yo, yo, yo, what up Sun Butt?"

"Hello Spike, you seem to be in high spirits." smiled Celestia sitting on her throne.

"Well, since you called me here, I thought I could just relax after work, cat call the hottest mares, maybe even shoot at empty bottles with some of the guards." He joked.

"Well maybe you can do that with our guest."

"Guest? Which guest?"

"Why, Queen Novo, she's going to be surfacing in a few hours and I want you to show her around."

"Really? That's great, but why me? Shouldn't Twilight be the one doing something like that?"

"Oh, are you gonna say you don't want to spend the day showing a hot girl around my kingdom?" She teased making him blush.

"I never said that."

"Well that's good, here I thought my son was losing interest in girls." she chuckled making Spike blush. "The first sign was when you became friends with Thorax, you know."

"Anyways, thanks for letting me know."

"You're free to stay here until she arrives."

"Wouldn't it be more polite if I went to go pick her up?"

"Well...I don't see a reason why not." She then clapped her hooves. "Somepony get a train ticket for my son to the kingdom of the hippogriffs."

"At once your majesty." bowed a guard before walking out of the room.

"I'll just follow that guy to the train station."

"HALT!" That made Spike trip.

"Uh...yeah?" He asked getting up.

"Where's mommy's kiss?" She asked, moving her head to show a cheek.

"Aw come on mom, now?"

"Would you rather I ask in front of your friends?"

"Okay fine." He said as the guards giggled. He moved over and pecked her on the cheek making her smile.

"Good. Hope things go along so well that you guys make love."

He blushed brighter and ran out of there.

'If that happens I'll finally be a grandma.'

Later we see Spike making it to the beach where the Hippocampus become Hippogriffs.

"Aw yeah, can't wait, I heard there are so many cool looking creatures in the sea." Said an excited tourist.

"I know, I can't wait to get some pictures of them." said another.

"Mommy, I wanna be like Ariel." Said a Colt.

"Wrong gender kid."

"Don't care, I wanna be a sea princess."

'Trust me kid, being a princess ain't what it's cracked up to be.' He thought.

"Excuse me, Spike was it?"

"Huh?" he responded before seeing some water rippling. "Huh? W-whoa..." Spike watched as Queen Novo elegantly stepped out of the ocean. The water dripped down her body with her hair flowing in the wind when she tossed it up making his jaw drop.

"Spike, it is great to meet you again."

"Uh...uh...uh..."

"Are you well? Speak up?"

"Oh, uh I-I'm doing fine Queen Novo." he nodded while blushing and felt his claws move down to cover his groin, thankfully the queen didn't notice.

"Well, let's get a move on shall we?"

"Yes, let's." he nodded as she turned into a hippogriff and followed him across the sand.

"I have only seen a portion of Equestria when we all came to Canterlot for that fireworks display and that concert. You were very adorable."

"Heh, aw shucks." he blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks."

"You should be on stage more. Cute small things like you really make concerts more entertaining." She said as they entered the train.

"Heh, well I don't really get a chance to get ON the stage cause I'm not really a big musician, or singer, along with being an assistant."

"I was informed that you perform well on piano, I would like to see if given the chance."

"Sounds like a wonderful way to end the day."

"Yep, so you like sweets? I could as the guy pulling the cart for some."

"Well I've never had something sweet from the surface, I could go for something to see what they're like."

"You'll be surprised by how creative the ponies get." He then paid the stallion pulling the cart. "We'll take a few sweets sir."

"Take as much as you want Spike the Brave and Glorious." Said a crystal pony.

"Oh, come on, no need for that, we're outside the Crystal Empire."

"Apologies, but I felt it necessary to use your title."

"It's fine, but just so you know I'm not as famous in the Crystal Empire, as I am everywhere else."

"Shame, but please, enjoy your date." He said before giving them the sweets and leaving.

"Date?" he turned red with the queen chuckling.

"Isn't that what this essentially is? 2 individuals, spending the day going around town?"

"Yeah, but dates end with the couple kissing if it goes well." he admitted while Queen Novo held a chocolate bar.

"This is so good, I must bring these back to my kingdom."

"To the ocean, it'll melt, but to Mount Aris, yeah."

"What's this?" she asked holding a jawbreaker.

"It's a jawbreaker. You just let it melt in your mouth, but be careful not to chew on it too hard."

"Or it'll break my jaw?"

"Yeah, when it comes to candy, that is the hardest candy."

She popped it in her mouth and sucked on it.

"Careful not to swallow, I swallowed once, almost died. Thank Celestia that she's my mother."

"Wait, the princess is your mother?"

"I know, most kids usually move out after college." Spike joked.

"But how did that happen?"

"It couldn't have been any simpler than finding me as an egg and then finding the right student to hatch me." he shrugged. "So technically I'm a prince, by adoption."

"So if Princess Celestia were to die or retire..."

"Then I'd be the new ruler of Equestria."

"WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN! I'D RATHER DIE BEFORE BOWING TO A DRAGON!" Shouted a racist mare.

"Whoa, calm down honey." Said her boyfriend.

"No! I've hated the fact that he's Celestia's son for years!"

"Oh great, one of those ponies." grumbled Spike.

That's when the ticket pony walked up to the mare. "Excuse me miss but you are causing a commotion and I must ask you vacate to another train cart."

"Fuck you!"

"Uh, security?" Then a changeling and a dragon dragged her.

"This is unfair! Why should ponies, born with destinies be forced to live with inferior beings with no destiny!?"

"Because like ponies, we find destinies." Said Queen Novo, standing up from her seat. "We find out who we are through trial and error and by going by with our choices."

"Yeah, we don't need to be ponies to know we can do something great." Said a Yak.

"It's through all our hard work that we become something great." Said a Griffon.

This got numerous others to start speaking up. They all told her why destiny isn't limited to ponies.

"You're all doomed! Dooomed!"

"Whoa Queen Novo, that was awesome."

"Well I couldn't just sit back and let her badmouth you like that." She then patted his head.

"Thanks a lot, and hey, we're here. Come-on, we're gonna have fun."

They then got off the train and we see Spike riding Queen Novo's back.

"What is this place? I thought we were stopping at Canterlot."

"I may have decided to take a detour. Welcome to Ponyville, my hometown." he introduced gesturing to it as ponies were out doing their own things.

"This village looks very peaceful." Said Queen Novo.

"Hey bitch, the fuck yah doin?" Said a Manehattan tourist. "I just wanted to drink while seeing the leaves change."

"Sir that's not for another few months." Said a pony who was keeping him away from a cider bottle.

"...Oh right." Then he burped very loud.

"Ignore that..." Said Spike. "Sometimes we get some tourists who are...odd."

"I should hope so, this town doesn't look like it would have any ill-mannered members."

"Speak for yourself, there are 2 rich snobs who pretend to be nice to me because we're all rich families."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Spike." Said Diamond Tiara.

"Speak of the devil." He mumbled. "Hello Diamond, Silver Spoon."

"Oooh, who's this?" Asked Silver Spoon.

"Queen Novo, the queen of the Hippogriffs."

That made both fillies gasp and bow.

"We are honored to have the ruler of a long lost civilization grace us this day." Said Diamond Tiara.

"Spike, we gotta come with you on your solo journeys." Said Silver Spoon.

"Yeah so you don't get lonely."

"And so you'll have some pretty girls to look at."

Spike rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it next time."

"Great." They then hugged him and walked away.

"You're certainly popular." she teased making him groan.

"Trust me, if I wasn't considered a prince, they'd treat me like they treat Applebloom and her friends."

"More dragons?"

"I wish. No, they're just little sisters to some of my real friends."

"Are they ponies?"

"Yeah, school kids."

"Oh, so they go to the friendship school?"

"No, regular school."

"Why not the friendship one?"

"They learned tons of friendship lessons as they went on their quest to finally get their cutie marks."

"Ooh, do tell."

"Later, right now I gotta show you where I live."

(Later)

"Here it is. Princess Twilight's castle."

"Looks a bit rough around the edges."

"You're not the 1st tourist to make that joke." he smiled. "And you're not gonna be the first to admit it feels out of place."

"You're right, so should I expect more of those crystal ponies to be here?"

"Nah, the residents here are me and 2 regular mares."

"I assume one is Princess Twilight and the other mare is...your servant?"

"Nope, I'm the servant."

"From prince to servant, what a shameful fall from grace."

"Hey, I can be a prince and servant." he huffed.

"In any case, we should look around town before I settle in my guest room."

"Yeah and I know just the best places."

(Later)

"Let's start off here, Carousel Boutique, this where Rarity lives."

"Ah, Celestia informed me of your adorable childish crush on her."

Spike blushed and looked away. 'Aw come on mom!'

"Even how yout blush is adorable."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go in."

"Fine, so what is a boutique?"

"It's where she makes clothes and puts them on display for anypony to see."

"Ooh."

"And if you like them, you can purchase them."

"Well I wouldn't mind looking."

They entered and Rarity was rushing around trying to get a huge order ready.

"Hey Rarity!"

"Hello Spike, I have no time right now."

"Ah, so you don't have time to show Queen Novo your dresses?"

That made her stop and turn her head while said queen waved. "Q-Q-Queen Novo!"

"Hello Rarity, it is nice to see you again."

The unicorn quickly bowed. "A thousand apologies your highness! Had I known you were coming I would have gathered my most glorious outfits to show you."

"It's fine Rarity, I shall return later in the hopes that you aren't as busy so we may catch up with tea." she smiled. "Spike was just showing me around your wonderful village."

"Well, if I can finish early, I'll have the rest of the day dressing you up like a doll."

"Sounds fun."

"See yah Rarity, my tour doesn't stop here."

"I hope you both have fun."

Later we see them at Sweet Apple Acres.

"This here is Sweet Apple Acres. This where Applejack and her family both live and work."

"My, it's filled with so much...um..."

"Apples, they grow apples then harvest them so they can be sold."

"What are apples used for exactly?"

"Food."

"Oh! Are they quite good?"

"They're sweet, crispy and crunchy at the same time."

"I must try one."

"You're gonna love having an apple for the 1st time."

And that's when a rumbling sounded.

"What's...that?"

"It's just Applejack and her family, I said Applejack's trigger phrase and they'll eagerly stuff you with apples and apple baked g-" That's when Spike was shoved out of the way!

"Howdy there Queen Novo! Glad to see you comin' by."

"Ah, Applejack great to see you again. Spike here was just showing me this...uh..."

"Orchard, Ah reckon you don't have things like this under the sea."

"Not at all."

"Well Ah'd be happy to show you just what we can make with just apples."

"You sound confident, it's just food, how versatile could it b-"

*half an hour later...*

Queen Novo was sitting at a table, with a full stomach. "Oooh...too full."

"And now you're an honorary part of the family."

"And a little stuffed." sweatdropped Spike.

'I wonder if Silverstream is being this kind of well fed at school.' she wondered before Applejack came back over.

"So, wanna wash that off with some Apple Cider?"

"No thank you...too full."

"Alright, take some time to digest and we'll see you on your way."

"Good...thanks for the food."

(Later)

"So how's about we work off the added pounds from those apples by playing with some of the local wildlife?" Said Spike as they approached Fluttershy's cottage.

"That sounds like fun."

Spike then knocked on her door. "Hello? Fluttershy? Are you there?"

"Fluttershy lives here? What a small home."

"Well the only ones that live with her are the animals."

"Is that so?"

"You're gonna love a lot of these animals...not sure how your opinion on rabbits will be after meeting Angel though." he remarked before the door was opened by said annoyed rabbit. As usual these 2 exchanged glares before Angel called Fluttershy.

Said pony walked over and smiled. "Hello Spike." And then she looked up. "Oh, hello to you too Queen Novo? What brings you here?"

"She's here to work off lunch by playing with the animals."

"OH, that sounds like a lovely idea, please come in."

Queen Novo went in and saw all sorts of birds and rodents running around. "My word."

"Aren't they all adorable?"

"I must say they are quite cute." She then picked up a beaver. "They're all so cute."

"And what's more, some of them can swim, like that beaver you're holding."

"Really? But I don't see any gills on it."

"Some creature don't need gills to swim." She said as shrews and ducks gathered around her.

"Oh right, like whales and dolphins."

"I think they'd all like to know you." Said Fluttershy. "I think the pond in the back is shallow enough to swim in."

"That sounds lovely."

They ran out to the back as Queen Novo flew up and then transformed, diving down into the pond.

"Mmm, this is quite comfy." She said as the flamingos, frogs, salmon and trout came to join the fun. "Fish live in these waters as well?"

"Of course."

"As long as there's water, there will be life." Said Spike who was in an innertube.

"I just hope it doesn't mess with your scales, I mean this isn't really saltwater, is it?"

"She should be fine, her niece saved Yona when she was drowning on our nature walk." Said Rainbow Dash who was waking from her nap in a tree.

"Rainbow? How long have you been up there?"

"Of course I'm up here. Just taking a nap after a hard day of work."

"So slacking off?" he teased.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Well what are you doing then?"

"I'm just showing Queen Novo around, wanna join us for a swim?"

"Sure, hey Queen Novo, check out my awesome dive." She stood up before flying straight up into the air. "Check out my dive bomb variant of the Sonic Rainboom!"

'More like: Nuclear Destruction of Your Own Flank.' Spike thought.

"Will she be ok?" asked Queen Novo before Rainbow kept flying down.

"I see a nurse coming our way, she'll be fine in...a few weeks give or take." Then the animals all started fleeing from the pond. "We better go."

"INCOMING!"

And then a huge explosion happened as soon as Rainbow Dash landed in the water! The huge wave ejected Queen Novo from the pond. Sent flying while Fluttershy grabbed nets in order to catch the fish who were caught in Rainbow Dash's impact.

Spike cried out and went head first in a hole in the tree where tiny man were planning something.

"And this is when we kidnap Rarity and make her my bride!"

"Your penis would be too small for her." Said Spike before breathing fire.

"Ahhh! Dragon attack!"

The entire tree turned to ash in an instant and Spike fell on his face. "Well that was unexpected."

"Spike!" Called Queen Novo who was coming over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just stopped a conspiracy."

"Say what?"

"Nothing...see yah Fluttershy, see yah Rainbow Dash."

They then made it to Sugarcube Corner.

"Hope playing with the animals worked up an appetite, because I'm gonna show you even more sweets."

"Well I DID quite enjoy that jawbreaker."

"Well here's an even better surprise."

"Is Pinkie Pie here?"

"How'd you guess?"

"We've seen every other place, so by process of elimination, Pinkie is here."

"Great job, now I'm just gonna side step to the right."

"Why?" And that's when Pinkie flew through the double doors and tackled Queen Novo into a hug. They went rolling before stopping as Queen Novo turned blue from the grip.

"Okay Pinkie, let her go, you're gonna kill her."

She then let go. "Sorry, it's just so so soooo great to see yah again Queen Novo."

"The feelings mutual Pinkie Pie."

They got up and Pinkie let them in. "I hope you're eager for tons and tons of yummy delicious treats!"

"Believe me, the train ride here and the baked goods that Applejack and her family provided me with have given me a good idea of what I shall encounter in here."

"Great!"

And so Pinkie started her off with a bunch of pies. "We've got blueberry, blackberry, cherry, banana, coconut cream..."

"What are those things?"

"Oh, totally forgot, you dunno what fruit are. The Apple Family already introduced you to apples, hope you like these fruits too!" she smiled before she started to put down a pile of pies in front of her.

Queen Novo licked her beak and started with the black cherry. "Hmmm..." She then scarfed down all the pies.

"Wowee Zowee, are you ready for cakes?"

"Yes." Then she turned to Spike. "What are cakes?"

The kind of treat you'd see at any celebration or get together."

"Oh, then yes."

"Here you go, Novo. Hey that rhymed. Chocolate cake, tiramisu, sansrival, ice cream cake."

"I had no idea there could be so many."

"You'd be surprised how creative the surface world is." smiled Spike as Queen Novo bit into a cake.

"Spike, won't you have any? You must be hungry."

That's when Spike's stomach grumbled. "Yeah, I can eat."

"And just in time because I'm introducing Queen Novo to cookies."

"Ooh those smell lovely."

"Chocolate chip, chocolate chunk, almond cookies, cookie sandwiches, sugar cookies, gingerbread, and snickerdoodles."

"And such a variety." She said before eating the cookies. "Mmmm, VERY sweet."

Then Pinkie brought out some donuts. "Ever had a donut? What am I saying? Of course you haven't."

"Donut?"

"They're these balls of doughie sugar baked in certain shapes, mostly rings." Pinkie explained. "And here's a baker's dozen. Chocolate, strawberry with sprinkles, I bet they already fed yah apple fritters, powdered sugar, cinnamon twist, glazed, jelly and eclairs."

"Oooh..."

"And when you finish, you can wash it off with some soda."

"And brush your teeth afterwards, trust me, even I need a rest from sugar." whispered Spike.

"Good to note." After eating the donuts she drank the soda...but then she started feeling a tingle… "Spike, something feels..."

"Off? You're experiencing your 1st ever sugar rush. This is what happens if you have too many sweets. And once it wears off, you'll blackout." he replied before Novo went wide eyed and found herself start bouncing around the walls.

"Heeeeelp, I can't stop!"

"Come-on Spike, let's bounce too!" Then she grabbed Spike and they started bouncing all over!

"Waaahh! Pinkie Pie!"

"Whoopie! Queen Novo, you're a natural at this!"

"When does this sugar rush begin to slow down?"

"It varies!"

"So I'm a slave to these involuntary bursts of movement!?"

"Yeah, so if you're gonna come to the surface more often, try laying off the sweets when you can!" Said Spike while holding on for dear life. "Pinkie, can I be let down now!?"

And that's when Pinkie and Novo found themselves flying at each other!

"AHHHHHH!"

Pinkie used Spike to shield her face.

"Pinkie what the-" And that's when the impact caused Spike and Novo's faces to collide.

"Sorry Spike."

Then they fell on the floor with Queen Novo falling asleep.

"D-dammit Pinkie! That's not how I wanted my 1st kiss." blushed Spike since the lips met with Pinkie giggling.

"Sorry about that, but hey, at least it was with a hot milf." she smiled with Spike groaning.

"That's not the point."

"Oh shut up about your crush on Rarity. It won't happen. So you may as well go for any hottie."

"Hey! I'll shut up about it when you get Maud to smile."

"Excuse me, but Maud is always smiling."

"I meant like you."

"She does Spike, she does!"

"That's delusions talking to you!"

"You mean the kind of delusions that say you will get with Rarity even when she gets dates and boyfriends that aren't your short ass?"

"Whoa!" Said the other customers.

Spike huffed and turned his head while Queen Novo got up and rubbed her head.

"Ugh...what happened?"

"You and Spike ki-"

"Hush. You've had quite a day, right Queen Novo? Why don't we head to Princess Twilight's castle to rest?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Thanks for coming. Hope you had tons of fun today." Said Pinkie, shaking both thier hands, while subtly leaving a condom in Spike's.

"I'll have to come back and get more of those sweets before I return to my kingdom."

"Or, you can open up some shops."

"Wonderful idea."

"Just don't go overboard."

(Later)

"It's really great to see you again Queen Novo. I hope Spike showed you a good time." Said Twilight. "Sorry I couldn't do it. For some reason, a lot stallions were lined up at my favorite restaurant, trying to ask me out."

"Sounds like someone was sending suitors your way." Said Queen Novo. "But who would do that?"

'Mom.' thought Spike with said alicorn sneezing.

"So, incase you wanna wash up for the day before going to your room, the bathroom is right here and your room is a few doors down to the right."

"Thank you Princess." She then entered the bathroom.

"Spike, I have a bunch more suitors coming. Please teach her how to use the bathroom."

"Sure thing." Spike sweatdropped before following after Queen Novo. He entered the bathroom...

"Spike, how does one wash their body with this small water dispenser that is way up on this counter?"

"That's the sink where ponies and other creatures wash their face. If you want the full body wash..." Then he pulled away the curtains.

"Oh, I assumed a giant window was behind there."

"Trust me, Twilight wouldn't let something like that in here." Then he turned on the shower. "Alright, enjoy."

She then got in an liked the warm feeling of the water, but then she saw the soap and shampoo. "Spike, will you please show me what these things are and how they work?"

'Oh my mother, I'm about to feel her up and she won't even notice.' he thought with a blush and gulp. "Uh..well it's real easy." He said jumping in and closing the curtain. "See this? This is soap. It's for washing yourself. He then started rubbing the bar against one of her hips.

"Oh!" she let out with a blush. "Is that so?"

"Y-yeah, gotta get all over, and well sometimes it helps to have a buddy to scrub soap on your back."

"C-Could, you help me with that?"

"Y-yeah, Twilight told me to help you with this anyways." he spoke while carefully getting the bar over her back while she tried to keep from moving too much.

"Mmmh...getting rubbed on the back feels pretty good, I must hire a royal back rubber when I get home."

"They'd probably enjoy it, your skin must feel great under this fur."

"Oh, how kind of you to say." she smiled while humming feeling his claws. "You're quite gentle, despite the sharp claws."

"That's what happens when you're raised by ponies." he smiled. "You have no ideas how many times I shredded furniture until I learned to be careful."

"And I predict not many accepted you?"

"During my claw training ponies had to put up force fields before I could hug them."

"It was that bad?"

"Yeah, I scratched up Twilight's homework once."

"She must have been peeved."

"Almost hit me before realizing she was about to hit a baby."

"Goodness!"

"Straight A student, always feels like she's about to die if it's an A minus."

"And being a princess must add to the pressure, right?"

"She's also the headmaster of a school. I swear if she decided to start a program dedicated to bringing ponies into space, I think I'd need to fuck her from all the stress."

"You're certainly bold to say something like that."

"I know."

"Well if you're being bold, would you like to scrub lower?"

"Uh...and you'd be fine with that?"

"Yes, I'm a single mother and this is the 1st male touch I've had in awhile." she admitted with a bright blush Spike found cute.

"Well, if you're being just as bold, I'll be even more bold." Then Spike spanked her.

"Ooh!" she jumped with wide eyes.

"How was that?"

"Oh you naughty boy." she smiled. "I can't remember the last time someone slapped my bottom."

"Wow, it's been so long since The Storm King's attack that you don't remember." Said Spike before rubbing his dick against her ass, letting her know.

"Oh my! Now you're being extra naughty."

"Wanna be naughty with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She then grabbed Spike and started kissing him.

He kissed back with a smile while Rarity felt irked for some reason.

"Hmm...whatever I felt was probably nothing. Back to work."

Then they broke the kiss as Spike sat down in the tub. "So, ever drank dragon cum before?"

"No."

"Well, guess this'll be another new experience."

"Yes, yes it will." She giggled before getting down and licking his dick.

Spike smiled and leaned back while humming feeling the wet tongue. He then saw the chance to scrub her hair with the shampoo. He grabbed the bottle and lathered her head up as she started sucking him off.

'How nice of him, I completely missed my head.'

After giving her head a good scrubbing, the shower rinsed her off as she kept on sucking him off.

"Man, you're determined, you didn't even stop sucking once." he groaned.

She then sucked even harder. 'Come on, gimme that cum!' she urged while feeling excited.

"Oh momma, I think I'm about to burst." Spike said. "You gonna try and drink it?"

Novo's reply literally came as Spike filled her mouth without warning.

Spoke groaned while she was caught off guard.

She swallowed it all then pulled her head up. She opened her mouth, showing a clean mouth.

"Nice. Alright, turn around."

She did so and blushed feeling his claws caress her rear.

"I wonder if the water has made your pussy extra slippery." Said Spike before thrusting inside.

"AHHH!" she yelped out while her back legs moved out and kicked Spike against the wall.

"Ow!"

"Oh my goodness, sorry Spike, your dick just felt so good..."

"It's cool, I can still fuck."

"Oh, good. I was worried Skystar wouldn't get a little sibling."

"It'll take more than a sudden kick to kill this dragon's boner."

"Good, now please keep going. You had a nice rhythm going."

"Don't mind if I do." He went back inside, claws digging into Novo's ass, as Spike went wild. She moaned loudly, but since Twilight and Starlight were out, nobody heard their passion. "So, about the thing you said about Princess Skystar getting a sibling?"

"Oooh yes, well, one day she's gonna inherit the throne and after that, I'll just be some old lady, I could use the comforting company of a child, oooooh!" She moaned.

"And maybe a husband." he teased smacking her rear.

"I wouldn't mind a husband, but we may need to move to the surface, it must embarrass you immensely that dragons become puffer fish in Seaquestria."

"You have no idea."

"Mmh, so how's about it? After making a baby with me, wanna get married?" Moaned Novo as Spike's dick twitched.

"Why not?" he groaned while moving his dick in and out faster. "Here comes my dragon load!" His dick shot out his 2nd load, making Novo scream with delight.

Novo then turned off the shower as they laid there panting. "My word...that was exhilarating!"

"You're very welcome Queen Novo. So, I suppose we'll be sleeping in your bed tonight?"

"My bed? Why not yours?"

"My room is a bit childish."

"Oh I'm sure it's just right for a mature dragon such as yourself."

"Okay, but when you see all the kid stuff-"

"I'll choose what our kid shall have and what you can keep."

(Later)

"Oh...you weren't kidding."

"Eeyup, let's go to your room, now." Said Spike. 'I wonder how Twilight's doing with the suitors.'

Meanwhile...

"Star Tracker, this is the 2nd time today, no."

"Aw come on! Please?"

"Starlight!"

Then Starlight threw him out of the line.

"No Comet Tail, not you either."

"Aw-man!" Then he stepped out of line.

"Hey Twilight." Said Flash Sentry.

"Right name, wrong guy."

"So you're disqualified." Said Starlight, throwing him out of the line too.

'Come-on Celestia, I don't see you looking for a husband, why me!?'

"Hey Twilight, mind if I married you?" Asked Discord, while moonwalking in a turquoise leotard.

Twilight and Starlight face hoofed.

Back to Spike and Queen Novo as they walked back to her guest room.

"Ah, here we go."

"You know Spike, after my daughter becomes the new queen, how about we make that room, her new bedroom?"

"You wanna move here? I like the sound of that, just makes it a bigger family and I get to keep my job as Twilight's assistant."

They they crawled into bed, all clean.

"Goodnight Spike."

"Goodnight Novo."

The next day we now see them at the beach once again, but Princess Celestia was there to greet them.

"I hope your stay at Twilight's castle was a relaxing event."

"It really was." She replied. "I was just going to say that I might visit often it was such a fun time."

"Did you have fun, Spike?"

"Yeah mom. Hehehe..."

"Splendid." she smiled. "Then I hope you can show Queen Novo around the next time she comes."

"Oh, don't worry mom. I'll be sure to explore even more next time." he smiled while kissing Novo's hand making her chuckle.

"I hope to experience more fun next time Prince Spike." Then she jumped into the water.

"So, did you fuck?" asked Celestia bluntly making Spike blush and look away with a cough.

"A gentledrake never kisses and tells."

"Sounds like a yes to me."

"Yep, and now Princess Skystar is gonna be a big sis."

"Nice. So, now that you've given the Queen of the Hippogriffs a good pounding, would you like to do the same for the Queen of the Hippos? I hear her flank is much bigger than any other female ruler."

Spike turned red and shook his head. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of gigolo."

"I just want my son to get laid is all." Said Celestia before putting Spike on her back. 'And I want tons of grandkids.'

"Well, I didn't say no."

"Great." She then kissed his cheek and then rode the train back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END 


	47. Fausticorn and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Fausticorn and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A darkness is all what we could see...

"...o?"

"...Ello?"

"Hello?"

'Who's that?' Spike wondered in his head...

"Wake up!"

Spike awoke to find himself standing in a white void. He looked around, wondering where he was, until suddenly he saw a white alicorn with blue eyes, a red mane & red tail. 'Whoa she matches Hot to a T!' Spike thought. "Oh, hey, who are you?"

"Hello Spike, I am Fausticorn, and this, is purgatory, or limbo, the afterlife, what ever you feel like calling it."

"Wait, if I'm here, does that mean I'm-?"

"Yes, but it's okay because grandma's here!" She said as she pulled Spike in for a huge hug!

"Wait, GRANDMA?!" exclaimed Spike in shock.

"Princess Celestia never told you? *groan!* Why is she so ashamed of me? That silly filly molester."

"How do you know her?"

"I'm her mother of course! Ha, ha, ha, ha, oh I'm so happy to finally have family here!" Then she hugged Spike tighter.

"So, you're my mommy's mommy?"

"Yes." Then she nuzzled him.

'Aw-man, and I was seriously planning on hitting on her!' "So, how did I die?"

"Let's consult the monitor!"

Then a huge Flat screen TV came down and showed what had happened. It was beach day, and Spike wanted to show Rarity how good he was at finding Agates & Amethysts. He wanted to finish his load with a pearl! He saw something that looked like a pearl, but no! It was an inflated suction cup but Spike didn't know that until it was too late, a bunch of tentacles swarmed Spike & he was eaten by the Craig McKraken!

"I was eaten by a Kraken?!"

"Seems that way."

"Done in by Calamari..." Then Spike. "So, what happens to me now?"

"Well, since you're family I'll allow you the ability to go to Heaven, Hell, and back here anytime you want!"

"*Gasp!* Oh, that sounds uber fun! Hey, will you show me what kind of fun Heaven has?"

"I can show you the fun both sides have!" She told him. "1st, lemme get my black robe & moving skull mask on."

"Can I have a skull mask & robe as well?"

"Oh, sure I prepared myself for your arrival since you're a mortal member of my family." Then she gave him the mask & robe which he quickly put on. "Adorable! Now let's go."

Spike hopped onto her back as the portal to Heaven opened.

"Wow, it looks exactly how I pictured it, a paradise in the clouds!"

"Oh-no, Cloudsdale just comes up here every century to refluff." Then she turned his head to the other side. "That's Heaven!"

*ANGELIC CHOIR!*

"Wow, it's amazing!" Spike then began crying."Wait, can I get back to my home world on Cloudsdale?"

"Sure if you feel like living your life as a ghost."

"Oh, never mind then."

"Well come-on, let's see Heaven!"

"Hi Death! Who's that with you?"

"My grandson."

"You have a grandson? Since when did you have grandkids?!"

"Don't question me or I'll have Fausticorn reconsider & send you to Hell!"

"Ah!"

So, they went to the paradise, enjoyed the papaya smoothie drank out of the coconuts, played on the beaches, splashing water in each other's faces.

"Ha ha ha ha wow, this is much better than getting eaten by a Kraken!"

"Isn't it Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Then, they surfed giant waves while high fiving sharks! Built a sand castle as big as a whale! They even listened to a whale do stand-up comedy! during sunset they participated in a hula. Spike couldn't help but notice how impressive his grandma was at Hula, how Fausticorn's hips seemed to sway accordingly to the music. Then later that night...

"*Sigh!* This was a fun day!" Spike told her.

"You think so? Well, Hell has some rather dangerous fun, but fun nonetheless!"

"Lead the way." he grinned as he hopped onto her back again.

"In the morning Spike, right now *yawn* let's get some rest." Then Fausticorn cuddled Spike like Ted from the movie Ted & Ted 2!

The next day...

"Woooooo!" Spike & Fausticorn were lava surfing through the molten magma of Hell! With Spike as the willing surfboard that is. "Aw-man, how is that my grandson would make such a great surf board?"

"Because, I'm probably the only living surf board that's fire proof, I mean look at these guys!" Spike then pointed to a Goblin using a pegasus as a surf board, a unicorn using a diamond dog as a surf board. "Hey look, it's King Sombra using Queen Chrysalis as a surfboard!"

Said rulers found themselves eaten in one gulp by a lava snake.

"Oh! Oh well, they are already dead, I'm sure they're fine!"

"No, grandson, they're not, if you die in the afterlife, that's the end of you, you're now just rotting in the ground." She said in a monotonous voice.

Spike the gulped, hoping a lava snake doesn't get them before they make it back to land.

"So, granny I have a question."

"What is it?"

"I was really hoping to meet Bowser, but he isn't here."

"He's been alive, dead, and undead all at the same time even, so yeah as soon as his kids cast the ritual, he's back and kicking, as regular Bow wow, or Dry Bowser."

"Oh, so I..."

*Bam!*

"Dammit, I'm dead again!"

"Now's your chance, his kids will revive him in an hour!"

"Yay!"

So Spike got his autograph from king of the Koopas and then Spike & Fausticorn had a few hotdog!"

"Wait, why are you eating a hot dog? aren't ponies vegetarians?"

"This is the afterlife, all you can eat whatever now."

"Good point!"

He gladly dug in as Fausticorn herself giggled a her grandson's appetite.

Spike's eyes sparkled as he scarfed down lots more hotdogs.

"MMMMMMM! I never knew meat tasted so good!"

"Aren't you a dragon?"

"I choose to be a vegetarian for the sake of my friends." Then he went back to stuffing his face!

Later Spike & Fausticorn participated in a game where they threw darts at the forever dammed! Used buckets to catch the tears of the brutally tortured! Even dissect a person who is still conscious and study his body parts as he cries in agony! Then after all of the fun, they checked into a hotel.

"Uh...did we accidentally walk into a love hotel?"

"Nah, Hell just likes messing with us, heck they even thought we were an incest couple."

"I know, how ridiculous."

"Well, guess we better get some shut eye, your funeral is tomorrow."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, your funeral is tomorrow."

"Oh..."

"Hey, don't gimme that face." She told her sad grandson. "Your friends were nice enough to do this on your behalf, we should head back to the white void tomorrow and enjoy your send off."

"Thanks Grandma."

"Anytime, now I just wish LUNA would give me a grandson or grand daughter."

Spike giggled at her comment and went to sleep.

The next day...

Spike and his grandmother were back in the white void.

They sat on a comfy couch, watching as all of Spike's closest friends are gathered around to hear his friends say the sweetest of things, it was enough to make him cry into Fausticorn's chest.

"I just can't believe this is as closest I can see them again."

"Don't cry Spike, that's what they're doing for you."

"Yeah, but...I just miss them so much!"

Then they notice Pinkie Pie waving grimly at them. They wave back just as sad.

"Come on, it's over." spoke Fautiscorn as the funeral came to an end.

"Sorry Grandma, but...doesn't it get lonely not seeing family ever? Don't you wish everyone would just die?"

"No Spike, I'd never wish that, despite how much I miss Celestia & Luna."

"I can't believe I never had a chance to grow-up and start my very own family!"

"Well, even though you're now stuck as a kid, you can still mentally mature! I know your special some pony is out there, I can just feel it." She assured him.

Then Spike took a look at both the portals of Heaven & Hell. "Well what if my special somepony is evil?"

"That is highly unlikely, a light such as yours, even though I see a tiny touch of darkness, shall not be tainted."

"Why do you care so much for me even though we just met?"

"Because Spike, you're family, and that's reason enough to trust you."

"But what if this small darkness one day over takes me?"

"Not possible, only if you allow love into your heart, then the darkness wont over take you."

Spike continued to cry as he stared into the sincere eyes of his grandmother Fausticorn.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug with both her wings as he let his tears drip down.

"Grandma, I...I never got to have my 1st kiss! I'm the biggest loser ever!"

"Don't worry Spike, in fact I was about to have my 1st kiss as well, but I was shot down by the same bastard who killed you!"

"You were rejected by the Kraken who ate me?"

"Yeah...then he ate me, to this day my heart is still in horrific shambles."

"Fausticorn..."

Then, out of nowhere, Spike kissed Fausticorn on the lips, but not as family, but as a lover!

"Sp-Spike!"

"Grandma, maybe...we can take the broken halves of our hearts and put them together?"

"Are you really okay with this?"

"It's the after life, all bets are finally off aren't they."

"Hmph, that they are, young drake who's fallen in love with his granny." she teased.

"Hey, you're no better you're an elderly mare who's fallen in love with her grandson." Spike teased back.

The 2 laughed, then returned to kissing each other, hey it's not awkward or gross, some guys, well except for me (Trahzo) are into elderly woman.

It true. Some guys like older women, and some like elderly woman. (Spikerules302).


	48. Chimera Sisters and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Chimera Sisters and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"No Spike, don't go alone! You're gonna die!" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"Don't worry Apple Bloom, I'll just quickly grab the ingredient Twilight needs for her spell, and book it. Easy." Spike assured. "Now let go of my leg!

"But..." Then she saw a giant monster attacking Ponyville.

"Looks like Ponyville needs Apple Bloomers." Spike joked.

"Drat! Fine, but be careful!"

"Will do."

Then soon Spike entered the fire swamp. Eventually he found the ingredient in a tree. He took the picture out just to be sure. He compared it ,but that's when a flame geyser burnt the picture, but he recognized it immediately. He climbed the tree, tried to pull it out with all of his might! He eventually got it out, but he then fell and his head landed on a tree stump! knocking him out.

He would later wake up dazed and disoriented as he looked down and saw his legs were in casts and felt bandages wrapped around his head.

"Whoa, that was some fall, but where am I?" He tried moving but he just couldn't get out of the bed. 'Well, this is just dandy."

Meanwhile in Space...

"Achoo!" went Space Dandy. "Heh, I wonder which hot girl out there is talking about me."

Then back to Earth...he saw the door open.

"Hey, are you the one who put me in this cast?"

"Yeah, we did." Answered a rather manly voice.

"What do you mean weaaaaah!" Spike then tried struggling to be free.

"Okay, calm down kid, we wont hurt you." Said a smooth sounding voice.

Then Billy from Billy & Mandy appeared "Unless they decide to hurt you." He said, then left.

"Yeah, we're here to help you back to full health." said the voice that needs a throat lozenge. "So don't worry who ever you are."

"I'm Spike."

"Hello Spike, we're a Chimera." All 3 said.

"Yeah, Twilight read to me a bedtime story about your kind once, sounded pretty scary."

"Who's Twilight?"

"That doesn't matter right now, but yeah, when can I leave? I don't want her to worry."

"A few days."

"Days?!" He gasped.

"Yeah, but at least we get to know each other." Snake said while nuzzling cheeks.

Spike blushed as the tiger and goat head made sure his casts were properly put on.

"Hmm...Alright, your cast seems okay." Concluded Tiger & Goat. "Okay Spike, we're gonna take care of you until you're all better."

"And hopefully you'll come back." Snake said with much enthusiasm.

"Thanks girls, girl? Sorry it's just you 3 share one body."

"Use the plural, it's fine."

"Sure, (AW YEAH! I got myself nurses!)" Spike felt incredibly lucky, getting his own personal nurses.

Spike then sat back and relaxed as Chimera took care of him, the 1st nurse was Tiger.

"Hey Spike."

"Alright it's my turn." Then she put her head on Spike's belly.

"Umm...what are you doing?"

"I want you to pet me."

"What?"

"Come-on Spike, even though wild cats look threatening, they can turn into quite the kittens if you pet me here." She pointed to her chin.

"Really?" Then he put his claw under her chin and began petting Tiger, causing her to purr, Spike then quickly let go.

"Why'd you stop?" That's what she literally said.

"Sorry, but that was just so cute!"

"Isn't it?" Said Goat.

"Yeah, we would've gotten a guy ages ago if only Tiger showed off her cute side." Snake explained.

"Sh-shut up!" Tiger looked away with a tsundere face. "I only did it so he'd feel better, not to make myself feel good."

"Sure you did." All 3 remarked.

Next was Goat who pulled in a trey with food on it.

"Here you go." She said.

"Wh-what is this?" Spike questioned.

"A weed rat, rotisserie style, our ogre friend taught us." She said.

"Umm..."

"What's wrong? You don't eat rats? If you'd like I can cook-up bunny, phoenix, even lava slimes."

"N-no! I eat vegetables & gems."

"What?!" Snake & Tiger gasped.

"Hey, my mom is a pony, and I live in a village of ponies, I refuse to eat meat!"

"Then how do you get protein?" Goat asked.

"Beans are high in protein."

"You got a point, wait here I'll get you a different meal."

Later goat returned with a bowl of vegetable soup with a side of Opal & Palm gems mixed with fried rice. Spike cleaned both his soup and

gems & rice.

"That was delicious Goat."Spike complimented

"Heh, thanks."

"No really, if you got married, your husband would just love it every time, he'd wanna stop when he wants to." Spike added.

"Y-you think I'd make a good wife?"

"Not just that, but a great mother, you have the strength to smash anyone bullying your kids."

Goat blushed. "Th-thank you Spike."

"He's quite the charmer." whispered Snake to Tiger and Goat.

"You have a point." They both agreed.

"L-let's discuss this when we're not in the room with him." Tiger whispered back.

They nodded and left Spike so he could rest and relax. Once they were in their bedroom...

"What are we gonna do? He's greta, I mean great!" Said Tiger

Meanwhile in Griffinstone.

"Achoo!" Went Greta

"I know, he doesn't eat meat like me." Said Goat.

"He's of the same family as me." spoke Snake.

"He hasn't called us a freak, or was afraid of us." Tiger added

"Yeah, unlike our old tribe." Snake added.

Then bad memories of when they were forced out of the tribal village popped into their heads.

"I don't want him to leave, yet I don't want to take him away from his mother either!" All 3 said in unison.

"We have to convince him we're great for him!" spoke Snake in panic.

"Maybe he'll take us with him!" Goat suggested. "We can only hope, tomorrow is his last day."

"I hope he will." muttered Tiger as they laid down on their bed to rest.

The next day...

"Morning Spike." They said while bringing in his breakfast in bed.

"Morning ladies." Spike said as he wagged his tail. As Spike ate his breakfast, Chimera became very nervous.

"Good news Spike, today's the day you get to remove those bandages." Said Tiger with a fake smile.

After removing the head cast, they then removed the leg casts.

"Wow, it's as if my legs were never broken to begin with."

"Heh, yeah. About that." spoke Goat looking away as Tiger and Snake looked nervous.

"Sup? You can tell me, we're all friends here."

"Your legs were never broken!" Goat told him before all 3 began looking down in shame.

"What?!" Spike gasped.

"We only did it because you're the only guy who's brave enough to come here to the fire swamp!" Snake tried to explain.

"Wait, you mean to tell me. This whole time, I could have gotten up and walked anytime?" asked Spike to be clear.

"Yes, but please understand! We haven't had a guy here in years! And after spending time with you, we've agreed we finally found our life partner, you!" Said Snake. "We're sorry for keeping you."

Spike looked down in thought. 'I understand why she'd do this, but there are other ways to let a guy know.'

Spike then decided...

"So, you really feel I'm your destiny?" Spike asked.

"Yes, you fit the criteria for all of us." Explained Tiger.

"Well, to be honest, I've really enjoyed this short time with you three." he admitted.

"Y-you really did?" They all said astonished.

"Yeah. Sure I don't like the fact you all lied, but you were sincere in taking care of me, and each one of you is really cute." he replied.

All 3 were steaming from being called cute.

"You think we're cute!" Snake said.

"He thinks we're cute!" said Goat

Tiger purred like crazy.

Spike chuckled at their enthusiasm as they pulled him into a hug with each of their heads nuzzling against his. "So girls, you wanna come home with me?"

"Yes!" Then they all kissed Spike.

So once they made it out of the fire swamp...

"Spike! You're fine..." Apple Bloom stopped when she saw Chimera. "You! Pipiru piru piru pipiru beam!"

Then Apple Bloom became her anime counterpart, Apple Bloomers! "Now have a taste of the Pirupu upu wave!"

"Apple Bloom wait! These 3 are my new girlfriends."

"Oh, never mind then, but hey, great job bagging a rich guy like Spike."

"R-rich guy?"

Later...once Chimera saw the castle, all 3 couldn't believe their super luck!

"Did I forget to mention my mom is a princess? I'm pretty much loaded for life." he chuckled.

Then all 3 fainted as their super luck became Chaos Ultra luck!

"Spike, I'm finally here to confess my love to..." Then Rarity was cutoff.

"Back away bitch! He's our prince charming!" All 3 roared, hissed, and bleated at Rarity, which was the equivalent to a mini fus-ro-dah!

She watched in horror as the Chimera held Spike between their heads while baring their teeth at her. "Well, maybe I can find another prince." Then she bumped in to Blueblood. "Please, I'm not that desperate!"

Then Blueblood sat there and cried.

(Timeskip)

It would be a few years later when several little hybrids of tigers, goats, snakes, and dragons would run around town.

The hybrids played around the castle while their parents cuddled in bed.

"You know what day it is right?" Asked Chimera.

"Yep, it's our anniversary." Spike answered, then he shared a kiss with each head as the camera panned out of their room. 


	49. Reversalis and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Reversalis and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike smiled as the sun was shining and the sky was clear. Today felt like a real good day where nothing could go wrong.

" *Sigh* It's good to let that fart out, now that I don't share a room anymore. Welp, after going through my stretches, it'll be time to make pancakes for Twilight, the best princess."

As soon as he finished stretching, he made it to the bottom floor and made his way for the kitchen.

"Morning Owl, morning cooking supplies, and good morning Queen Chrysalis." He was about to put the pancake mix into the bowl until he finally realized Chrysalis was in the room. He jumped back and held his claws up, but noticed something off about Chrysalis.

"Now that's what I call a greeting, hahahahahah, I am so funny."

"W-wait a minute..." Spike took some time to analyze her.

Glasses, a sincere smile, butterfly wings, and it seems Owlouiscous likes her. "Ooooooh, you're the Chrysalis from that other world, my bad. What are you doing here?" Spike asked as he began making pancakes.

"Well, I was out taking a stroll when I was sucked here through a random portal." she answered taking a seat.

"That's it?"

"Yes, and after I ended up in this world, Princess Twilight was kind enough to let me stay here."

"Good to hear. Want some pancakes?" he offered.

"Ooh, yes please."

Spike made a plate for him, Owlicious, and Reversalis.

"Aren't you gonna set a plate for Twilight?"

"Oh-no, I get up much more earlier than her, she'll have her pancakes later, and with extra daffodils just the way she likes it."

"You sure make sure she gets her breakfast." giggled Reversalis.

"Hoo!" Hooted Owloiscous.

"Twilight, I told him to make sure Twilight gets her..." Then Spike pinched her lips together.

"N-no, you won't win that arguement, especially when he brings his bat friend who says where."

"Where?" she asked looking around.

Spike then smacked himself. "Now I regret what I've just said."

"Hoo."

"Don't you dare, or no bird seeds on your pancakes."

Reversalis chuckled before they all started to eat breakfast. "This is very good Spike. I wish you were my personal chef." Reversalis complimented.

"Oh stop, I only do this because Twilight can't take care of herself, heh, I'd move out as soon as she got married to that Flash Sentry she's been crushing on."

"That's awful, why would you ever want to leave a life long friend?"

"Cause I'm getting older and need my own space." he replied.

"Oh, well who am I to question one's choices I guess..."

The rest of breakfast went on in silence, Spike sat with an angry stare at Reversalis, she used magic to make the fork dance around the plate.

That's when Owlowiscious got up from his seat. "Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!" he whispered.

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't be rude to a guest, but she questioned my decisions."

"Hoot! Hoo hoot!"

"I know I'm too young to be making adult decisions but I need the..."

"Hoot! HOOT!"

"I know I'm loaded, but hey, I want Twilight to learn to cook by herself."

"Hoo..."

"And making breakfast & tea doesn't count, she needs to learn to make lunch, dinner, brunch and snacks, if she keeps on going to the Hayburger, then she'll end-up a fat princess."

"Umm, if I may interject."

"Yes Reversalis?"

"Perhaps I can help."

"You think you can help with my situation?"

"Yes, I really love your cooking, and with my guidance I can teach Twilight how to cook, so when she does marry this guy she likes, you can move in with me!" She suggested.

"Wow, kinda shocked you're so eager to have me as your chef." he admitted.

"Well of course, everyday, my meals will feature you for dessert because of how cute you are."

Spike blushed at the compliment.

"Ooh, looks like someone's enjoying what I've just said."

"W-w-w-well, better make Twilight her pancakes, she should be waking-up right about now." He rushed to take the attention off him as Reversalis giggled.

"So-so cuuuuuute."

"Hoo."

"Oh hush you. No one knows where you went after the season 4 finale."

(Timeskip)

As time went by, Spike & Reversalis had gotten closer & closer, almost like a mother & son. Twilight saw their budding relationship & had gotten worried, but decided to not bother with it just yet.

We currently find Spike and Reversalis with said changeling rubbing Spike's belly after he ate a pie.

Spike was giggling because of how it tickled, then Reversalis began blowing raspberries on his belly.

'Come-on Twilight. I hope that you got it right, I can't take anymore of this creepiness.'

When Twilight poked her head into the mirror.

"Hey, I'm Pinkietwi!"

"I'm Rainbowpinkie."

"Howdy, I'm Big Pinkentosh."

Twilight quickly exited and re-modified the machine before one of them had a chance to enter

'Th-that was scary...' Spike felt dread as Twilight shook her head no.

He also realized that he may have established something beyond friendship with the visitor from another world, but he didn't want to break off his bond with her, but he was unsure of what to do.

"*sigh* What am I gonna do? I can't break off my sorta relationship with reversy, but I don't think going against Twilight would be a good idea either."

"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!"

"Confront them both?"

Owlowiscious then nodded.

"Uh, worth a shot."

So Spike had Reversalis & Twilight in his room. Twilight looked angrily at Reversalis.

"Twilight, that's enough!"

"Hey, even if she is the good version, she's trying to take another guy from my life, you!"

"What, how did a princess of friendship become so jealous because she loves me so much?"

"We've been friends since you were hatched." she replied.

"Yeah, I know, we've been together from the beginning, but Twilight, soon it's time to let the kids leave the nest." Spike told her. "You can't protect me forever."

"Yes I can, I'm a princess, I HAVE THE POWER!"

Meanwhile...

"Achoo!" Went He-man.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, do you want him to be like other kids who never move out? Fat & unattractive?"

Twilight then gritted her teeth because she knew it was a good point.

'Besides, I'd much rather be the one to take care of him if that happened.' thought Reversalis.

"Twilight, if you love something, set it free, so please, let me go."

"Never! That song sucks!"

"Twilight!"

Then her face started filling with tears, then the both of them became surprised as Spike then held Twilight by her chin.

"Spike *weep!* I love you! Please don't ever leave me!"

"Twilight, I love you too. And that's why when I start living on my own, I'll be sure to stay in contact with you.

"I don't think it works that way with alternate worlds, but if Sunset Shimmer has a magical book that can do that, then maybe I can get something like that from Princess Celestia."

"See? Than we have a plan." spoke Reversalis.

Then Spike & Twilight hugged their final hug for now, then Reversalis and the owl joined, so did Big Pinkentosh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*Lightning strikes!*

"Tee heeyup!"

(1 week later)

Spike had settled in his new home just as good as when he settled into the castle. Spike & Twilight managed to keep in touch, he even told her about how he & Reversalis are living a happy life, which Twilight told them vice versa about her happy life with Flash Sentry.

Speaking of said changeling. She was finishing up the cake Spike had made in celebration of them living together.

"Wow, slow down Reversy, you're gonna choke."

"Sorry, but your food is so addicting."

Spike shook his head as she wiped her mouth clean before bringing him over to her so she could hold him in her hooves.

"*Giggle* So, now that I'm done, time for dessert." Then she began putting Spike close to her face, and kissing him.

"Oh stop it you, heh heh heh."

Reversalis didn't though and began to place gentle and soft kisses around his face like a mother would do for her child.

Spike mistook these as girlfriend kisses and kissed back on the lips. Reversalis mistook these as the kind of kid who'd kiss those Disney princesses at Disney land on the lips and just continued kissing him, but on the lips as well, but the misunderstandings took an even worse turn once they began making out without realizing it.

Spike pulled back with a blush as he looked away.

Reversalis was happily blushing with bedroom eyes.

"Uh, you know maybe I better go, Phil, one of your guards asked if I could go see the Baseball game with him to show our support for the..." Then Reversalis locked all of the doors and windows in the room.

"I don't think so, by the order of your queen."

"Uh, Reversy? Don't take this the wrong way, but when I look at you, I feel like I'm talking with my own mom." he replied backing up.

"Mamma's boy huh? I'll be your mommy."

Then Goku enters just to say: "That's a TFS refrence."

"Son Goku, help!"

"Sorry, but I'm busy getting ready to fight Cell, but if she begins with foreplay, hope she goes for the dragonballs, later." Then he used instant transmission and left.

"So, it's a son you want huh?"

"Guuuuuuuh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

(Timeskip)

A bunch of adult dragon changeling hybrids wandered around this version of Equestria as they all proudly said: "My mom is my dad's mom."

Meanwhile in the castle, we can hear some moaning, but it's not what you think. Spike, the new king was giving his queen a serene back rub.

"Mmmm, that's the spot." moaned Reversalis.

"Yeah, and I haven't even gotten my claws on your flank yet."

"Oooh, someone's a naughty momma's boy." she smiled.

"You better believe it!"

"Excuse me?"

"Chrysalis?"

"Yes, where's the Spike of this world? I feel like hooking-up considering how compatible I am with you." Chrysalis said while pointing to their baby in the crib.

"He's in his cave."

"Thank you." Then she left.

"Now where were we Reversy?"

"Waaaaaaaah!"

"You were just having the baby calm down."

"Okay dear." Spike said with disappointment. "Hey there baby, shh, shh, don't cry, the evil version of mommy is gone, and brotherdaddy's here to be sweet to you."

It seemed to work as Reversalis giggled at the sight.

"Brotherdaddy?"

"Better than Unclegrandpa."

"Good point." Then she got off the bed, stood next to Spike, and they sang their child a lullaby.


	50. Glibcolbskens and Morty

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Glibcolbskens and Morty

Series: Rick and Morty

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man, this is not what I wanted." Muttered Morty looking around at the party guests in his house, human, alien, or unknown. "A regular party with people is one thing, but something's just begging to go bad, it always does!" He groaned as he saw what looked like a human eye on wings fly past him. "Ooooh, why does Rick keep doing this?"

"Woohoo! Party!" Called an alien in the form of a red fuzzball as he ran by while eating a chair.

"H-Hey, stop eating that, that's dad's crying chair!" Cried out Morty before seeing several dozen orange aliens with tentacles walk by while chugging from several bottles of beer at once. "Ooooh, Rick, where did they get the beer from?"

He rushed off and saw two aliens in the middle of an arm wrestling match in the kitchen with the crowd cheering them on. The only difference was that they each held a gun to their heads as they wrestled before one of them lost, making him cry in horror before shooting his head, spreading his brain and guts everywhere. "Oh my god!"

"Ha1 In you flartac! I rule!" Roared the alien who won while the crowd cheered louder with Morty backing up and trying to keep from freaking out. 'O-O-Oh god, he just died!'

"Hey, everyone come downstairs, Rick is holding a bikini mud wrestling tournament!"

"Woohoo!" Cheered the crowd who rushed out of the kitchen with Morty narrowly avoiding getting trampled while Rick had a inflatable swimming pool set up and filling it with water as dirt was inside and getting soaked.

"Alright ladies, make sure your bikinis are on right, I don't want them coming off just yet, wait until you're all nice and dirty for that." He chuckled to several females in bikinis.

"R-Rick, you have to stop this, this is getting out of control!"

"What? Morty are you nuts? We're about to have an a-awesome mud wrestling contest! I've even got some bets going on whose gonna win, you should give it a shot." Spoke Rick while he let the pool fill up with water.

"No Rick, as much as I'd like that, w-we gotta stop this party. I mean sure it seems fun, but with so many humans and aliens, something bad is just bound to happen! It always does with us and you know it."

"So what Morty, it'll work out in the end, I'm freaking Rick Sanchez, nothing can stop me!" He whooped and turned back to the pool and removed the hose. "Alright girls, the mud's ready. Everyone make sure your bets are ready because it's time to do this thing!"

"R-Rick!"

"Damn it Morty, here, take this." He muttered with a frown as he got his flask out before shoving it towards Morty. "Here, take a quick swig of this."

"Why? W-What's in it?"

"Don't worry about it, it's all good, this will make you relax." he replied as Morty looked at it nervously.

"Gee, I don't know Rick."

"Look Morty, just take a swig or I'll make you take a swig, and we both know I CAN and WILL if push comes to shove."

"F-Fair enough." He said hesitantly as he took the flask and hesitantly took a swig. When he tasted something he was caught off by the taste and swallowed it, but stopped and started coughing and hit his chest. "W...What...is this?!"

"Well, it's a good mix of vodka, adderall, and a shot of giant tranquilizer." He listed off with Morty looking at him in shock.

"W-W-What?! Rick! How can you drink a...tran...quil...i...zer…" He trailed off while dropping the flask and suddenly felt his body grow sluggish.

"It's the only thing that makes me feel alive anymore, plus it stops the shaking." He replied while picking his flask up. "It'll help you calm down and get to live a little without being a whiny bitch."

"Oh….R-Ri….ck…" He groaned as his eyes began to close.

"Now while you go off and feel mellow, I got a wet bikini contest to get back to. So go on and live a little, ok?"

"Ok…" He said blankly as he began to head back up towards the stairs. He felt like he was walking through pudding and could hear the crowd cheer when the contest started, but his mind felt like it was swimming at the same time. 'What… what is going on...a party? Right, I was doing something in this party?'

He reached upstairs and sluggishly stumbled past partygoers while occasionally bumping into them on accident. "Sorry….my bad…." He muttered as he kept moving.

Without even realizing it he reached the bathroom and leaned against the door to try and get his bearings back together. 'Ok...calm down, get it together Morty.' He rubbed his head while not hearing the faucet in the bathroom turn on. 'Just keep...your head together, and don't get hurt by getting into...some fight, or breaking something.' He thought as he shook his head once more.

"Ah, that was ni-oh! Sorry, I didn't know anyone was waiting for the bathroom." Spoke a voice as the door opened making Morty fall down and groan. "Wow, you must be wasted already."

"Rick's..fault…" He groaned as he tried to stand back up. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at the person, who was a green skinned alien with a one eye, white hair that went down the sides of the head, and was a woman considering she had some cleavage showing under her red dress that went over her thighs with thigh high black high heel boots. "Sorry about that." He groaned as he held onto the doorframe.

"Are you gonna throw up? Because if you do it on my dress we're gonna have a problem pal."

"No, no, I-I'm good." He groaned as he shook his head.

"Well if you need to use the bathroom go ahead."

"N-No, I just needed to relax….get away from the party…." He spoke moving out of the way as she walked out.

"Well good luck with that, I need a drink." She muttered to herself as she walked down the hall with Morty looking and saw her ass through the dress and felt his hormonal side keep him from looking away. He began to follow her as he kept staring at her ass. "Now where is the booze?"

"Uh...downstairs." He spoke up with her turning to him.

"Hey, you following me or needing something to drink too?"

"Following? I'm not sure, Rick let me drink from his flask...not sure of anything." He answered while rubbing his head. "But I guess I could get some booze too, I mean I am still thirsty."

"Ok….well let's get something in you." She answered, a little bit confused, but shrugged it off as the two went downstairs. 'What is up with this kid?'

'Man, that's a tight looking butt.' He thought as he kept starting. 'I wanna touch it.'

But before he could make a mistake, he saw her reach the kitchen and move to a keg which snapped some sense out of him as he smacked his cheeks.

'Keep it together Morty, don't come across as some drunken douchebag.'

"So, you want some beer from pluto or just some vodka and orange juice?"

"Uh...I'll take the pluto stuff." He answered while feeling like taking a chance with something different. 'Maybe that stuff will fix what Rick gave me.'

"Alright, but be careful, this stuff can really knock you off your ass." She said as she poured him a cup full. "Bottoms up kid."

Morty took the cup and looked at the dark blue beverage in the cup before he slowly began to take a taste. 'Tastes weird, is this normal?' He thought as he kept drinking before feeling a burning feeling in the back of his throat. "Wow, this stuff sure is something."

"Give it a second, that's when it really kicks in." She chuckled as she took a sip of her own cup. "It'll mess you up in five….four...three...two...one…now."

Morty's eyes widened with the pupils shrinking before he started to feel like he was flying and felt a tingling sensation all over that made him start smiling before it turned into chuckling and then laughing.

"There we go, seems like you're a happy drunk, huh?" Chuckled the woman as she saw Morty hold his stomach while laughing.

"Y-Yeah, I feel great, I haven't felt like this in forever!" He whooped before taking another drink and finished the cup before throwing it to the side. "I feel like I could take on the world!"

"Whoa there buddy, take it down a notch, you don't want to burn out." She spoke while calmly sipping from her own cup. "That's what every newbie says when they try some, then they go off and get themselves killed or get the crap beaten out of them because they thought they could take on the biggest guy around."

"D-Don't worry, I've taken on guys way tougher than anyone here!" He laughed while swinging his fists around. "I could kick their ass and make them my bitch!"

"Great, another drunk meathead." She muttered with a frown. She walked over and slapped him across the face, making him stumble and rub the spot.

"Ow! That hurt." He moaned with a wince while feeling the tingling sensation going away.

"There we go, you were going to go do something stupid."

"S-Sorry, it's just...wow, that stuff is good." He admitted looking away embarrassed while still feeling sluggish, but a little bit in the right mind.

"It's fine, first time drinking?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you could say that." He admitted with a blush. "Actually, it's kinda my first party too."

"Yeah, I could tell, I could also tell where you've been looking~" She chuckled with a grin.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked nervously with a light blush.

"Kid, I've been to enough parties to know when someone's checking out my ass, you're not the first." She chuckled with a grin. "Doesn't bother me, at least you didn't try to grab it like any other guys."

"Oh man, I'm so so sorry! I-It's not really my fault. I mean, technically it was, but I didn't mean to! I was given this weird drink my grandpa Rick drinks all the time and-"

"Dude, calm down, it's natural, I'm producing pheromones."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, my species produce it naturally." She remarked before taking another sip and leaned against the counter. "Besides, you seem young enough to notice stuff like a girl's body, so even if I wasn't you'd probably be checking me out anyway. It's gonna happen when you party."

"I-I-I wasn't." He protested as he snuck another look at her.

"Kid, I think you need to learn how to unwind and just be frank."

"Well, um, I uh...well I guess I could, but I should try to clean up this mess."

"Why? It's not like it's your house."

"I-It is, I live here." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait, really?" She blinked in surprise before something clicked. "Hold on, you said Rick was your grandpa, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So you must be Morty, his grandson he drags around on his adventures and tends to whine like a bitch?"

"I-I don't whine like a bitch!" He cried out in embarrassment.

"That's what Rick tends to tell people."

"W-Well he's wrong!" He frowned. "I-I might be a sidekick to him, but I'm not some bitch."

"Well you kind of sound like one right now." She teased making Morty blush in embarrassment even more. "Maybe now is your chance to prove him wrong."

"R-Right, what do I have to do to prove that?"

"Just worry about unwinding and having fun. Don't worry about the mess until after the party's done."

"Alright… I think I can do that." He looked unsure. "So….what's your name?"

"Glibcolbskens."

"Uh…. I can't pronounce that." He admitted making her sigh.

"Come on, it's not that hard. Try sounding it out."

"Um, ok, uh… Glibcolbingsl?"

"No, that was wrong and you just told me to go fuck myself." She frowned.

"Sorry! I'm not really good at pronouncing names that aren't from Earth, you know? I mean my grandpa is more of an expert on that than me."

"Yeah, I get that, just try to figure it out." She said with a shrug.

"Uh….Glibcolbugskin?"

"Nope, now you asked me to fuck YOU." She chuckled with a small blush.

"Crap! Uh...uh...uh...Glibcol...bs...kins?"

"Closer, but that was just nonsense."

"Um...Glib...col...bs...kens?"

"Yes, that's it! Perfect." She cheered with a grin. "See? It's not hard, just need to practice."

"Yeah, I guess I did." He said with a smile. "So… what now?"

"Well you asked about my name, so it makes sense we get to know each other and just what we do."

"Ok, well, uh, I mostly go to school and get dragged around the multiverse by Rick." Started Morty awkwardly. "You know, just stuff I have to deal with pretty daily. Most of the time the stuff Rick drags me to are batshit crazy and nearly get me killed, or worse."

"Well, you must be skilled or something to still be alive, right?"

"Rick calls it dumb luck, or just thanks to him. I mean he's the one who can make all the gadgets and cool stuff that saves our skin. I'm mostly just along for the ride."

"Well, then maybe you should start focusing on trying to catch up to him, he lives with you, right? Just try to learn as much as you can from him. While you may never reach his level you'll still be pretty fucking smart, right?"

"That's easier said than done." He sighed leaning against the cupboards under the counter. "I can barely pass math even when I try my best. I needed Rick to help get me an A just so I wouldn't flunk and I could keep going on adventures with him."

"Well, then ask for help, maybe a brain chip or enhancement?"

Morty blinked and facepalmed. "Aw man, why didn't I think of that? That'd save so much time, and it's not like he couldn't do it. Rick's so smart he probably already has dozens made in case of some crazy emergency."

"Oh yeah, they're pretty common too from where I'm from, but that's a talk for later, is there anything special your species can do?"

"Um...well….we've got the internet."

"In...ternet? What the fuck is that, can you grow, make a web out of interns, what?"

"Oh, no, it's a massive system where you can access any information you want to know whenever you want."

"Oh! Ok...weird name for something like that. On my planet we've got something similar, but we just call it InfoSpace." She said with a shrug. "That and my species have no solid bones and can shapeshift to a degree."

"Wow, you can shapeshift? Sounds badass. Humans can't really do much on our own, unless you count making shitty choices in life."

"Eh, everyone makes choices like that, and our shifting is limited to our body mass, for example I can't shrink or grow seeing how that would require more mass then I have."

"So then what are you allowed to do?"

"Well, I can do this." She said as her body quivered before she suddenly got thinner and a lot taller, making it look like she's been stretched out. "I can also make my mass go to one place." She said as she suddenly got smaller as one of her hands suddenly became gigantic.

"Wow, that sure sounds pretty cool. I bet that saves trouble finding clothes that fit."

"Yep, I can also do this." She said with a playful grin as she grew back to her original height, but her bust suddenly become much larger.

Morty's eyes widened with his mouth hanging open at seeing the chest triple in size. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, my species makes a killing at brothels and being 'escorts' if you know what I mean." She chuckled as she saw his face. "And you said you weren't staring."

"Y-You said to look, and how can I not, they're huge!" He spoke while gulping as she chuckled and made them go back to the original size as he gulped. "Uh...j-just how big can they get?"

"Really big, and for the record, I can make everything else big too." She chuckled as her ass grew a bit as well.

Morty turned bright red and tugged at his collar. "T-That's...wow."

"Yep, so, do you want another drink?"

"Uh...yeah sure, I could go for another." He said as he shook his head. 'Get a hold of yourself Morty, she's an alien!'

Glibcolbskens went ahead and refilled the cup up and gave it to Morty who started sipping from it and started to feel all tingly again.

"Make sure not to get a big head this time Morty." She chuckled as he nodded.

"You got it!" He cheered while sighing in relief. "Oh man, if I knew stuff like this was around, I would have gotten hooked way sooner."

"Hey, don't become an alcoholic on me, it's hard enough to find a chill guy who's not a sex hound, a druggie or a raging alcoholic." She remarked while looking into her cup. "Trust me, every single time I think I find one, bam! They ask me right away 'So how much do your services cost?'."

"Wait, but you just said you and others like you make a lot at brothels and stuff like that."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're all whores!" She snapped with a huff and crossed her arms. "I went ahead and got a real job, a pain in the ass one, but a real one that doesn't have me shaking my goodies all day long."

"W-What job is that?" He slurred as he took another sip.

"Customer services."

He did a spit take in response which narrowly missed her.

"Hey watch it!"

"S-Sorry!" He spoke wiping at his mouth. "I was just caught off guard, you know? I mean customer services? Isn't that one of those real hard to deal with jobs?"

"Yep, and trust me, it's even harder when you have to deal with hundreds of different species daily." She remarked before taking a big gulp of her drink with a hiss. "Everyday it's the same thing. 'Hey, can you get this to work? Hey, this isn't what I bought. Hey, are you gonna wear a tighter top?', all of it from assholes who don't know common sense. That's why anytime I get a chance, I go off and party my butt off so I don't go stir crazy." She groaned. "It gets even worse during sales or when someone tries to return something they get from another world."

"Aw geez, that sounds like hell. At least you get to make money, I have to deal with homework, bullies, and can't even get the guts to talk to this one girl." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you're talking to me fine, maybe you just needed something to drink?"

"Huh, you make a good point. I guess I'm always so shy and meek because I never really had a good idea on what it meant to be confidant. I mean my dad, he's...kind of a wimp honestly."

"Oh, he's Jerry, right? I think your grandpa has talked about him and his name is now slang for 'pussy'." She chuckled, making him groan.

"Oh god, that's gonna come back up in the future I just know it."

"Yeah….so, what do you wanna do now?"

"Uh...well you wanna go watch the mud wrestling thing going on?"

"No, in fact I barely managed to avoid being roped into it." She said with a sigh.

"Well I'm sure if you did get pulled into it, you could probably win." He said optimistically, trying to recover from his bad suggestion.

"Thanks, but those guys just want to see my muddy girls bounce around."

"But isn't that the whole point?"

"Yep, and I'd rather avoid that, last thing I want is a picture of me getting around."

'Well she's got me there.' He thought as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 'What do I talk about now?'

"Hmm, I got an idea. We both know each other, we're both drinking, so what say we go ahead and get some dancing in?"

"U-Um, ok, that sound like fun." He said with a nod.

"Think of it as practice, if you show girls you got the moves, they'll be coming to you."

"O-Ok, let's do it." He said as he took her hand and began to lead her to the dance floor. There numerous teens and aliens were moving to the beat thanks to the DJ, who was a giant spider with sunglasses and headphones on. 'Wait, I don't know how to dance!' He thought as he stopped at the edge of the dancing crowd.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh, I don't know how to dance." He admitted twiddling his thumbs.

"Aw don't worry, it's easy, just do what I do." She said with a smile as she led him into the crowd.

Said crowd was chanting and cheering as any other dancers moved for space with Morty feeling all the eyes on him. 'Ok, keep calm Morty, just dance like she does and you'll be fine!'

'Hope he doesn't have two left feet, literally.' She thought as she began to shake her body with a smile as Morty tried to copy her. "Just relax and let the music flow through you."

"G-Got it." He said as he began to relax and listen to the booming music. He heard the crowd chanting his name and took a deep breath before he started to move his body in rhythm with the beats. 'Ok, don't freak out Morty, just stay calm and focus!'

"There ya go, now you're getting it."

"Wow wow folks, it looks like we have two new dancing machines on the floooooor!" Called the DJ with the crowd cheering. "Let's give them some motivation!"

"Dance, dance, dance, dance!" The crowd chanted as Morty and Glibcolbskens kept dancing.

'I think I'm getting it.' Thought Morty as he began to smile. 'I'm doing it, I'm dancing!'

"See? Now you got it!" Glibcolbskens cheered as they kept dancing as she began to get closer and closer to him.

"Aw hell yeah! I'm dancing!" He cheered before finding two large soft orbs twerking against him, making him blush.

"That's right, now really give these people something to see." She said with a grin as her ass cheeks began to grow larger and larger.

The regular humans who saw this were stunned speechless while staring, which irked any dates they brought with.

"God damn… am I in heaven?"

"Shut up perv, and stop staring, I'm your date, not her!"

"Man, look at dat ass!"

"Yeah, she's dummy thicc!"

'Oh man, oh geez oh man! This is starting to get really hot.' Morty thought as he tried to not stop dancing. 'Please don't pop an erection, please!'

'Wow, I'm amazed he hasn't gotten an erection yet.' She thought as she kept twerking. 'I figured he was a virgin who never got this, but I must have been wrong.'

'Oh god, keep it flaccid Morty, don't pop a boner, don't you do it!' Morty chanted in his head while he could lightly feel her rear brush against his pants.

"Whooo, keep twerking!"

"Shake that booty!"

"How much for you to do it to me?"

"I'm not a hooker!" She yelled out.

"Bullshit!"

"Fight me asshole!"

"Oh you wanna go? Bring it bitch! I'm drunk, high, and I ain't scared to hit a w-OOOOOH!" He let out in a high pitched tone when she walked over and slammed her boot into his crotch.

"Anybody else feeling lucky, huh? HUH?!"

Numerous of them shook their heads no with some guys covering their balls.

"Good, I thought so, come on Morty, let's get out of here." She muttered as she walked over and grabbed him.

"S-Sure thing." He said, not wanting to risk getting kicked in the balls as well.

The two of them walked out of the living room while he saw her letting out a heavy and annoyed sigh.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I should be fine, I just can't stand it when they call me a hooker or a whore." She huffed crossing her arms. "A girl can have big knockers and an ass to match, but that doesn't mean she's all loose."

"O-Of course, and you don't act like one either." He chipped in. "I mean, you manage to live like everyone else, working an honest day's job, right?"

"Exactly, thank you! You're the first person who gets it!" She smiled. "I mean sure, I like to get some attention, but that's mostly it, attention. That and I enjoy seeing people react when I can make my chest and ass gigantic, in which case it's just for a good laugh, but I have too much pride to go the easy route and whore myself out to get cash."

"A-And that's pretty amazing, I bet not people realize that, huh?"

"Yeah, all they see are tits and an ass." She remarked looking down at her breasts. "Chances are if I shrunk them down to nothing no one would say a word."

"Well, I think you still look pretty without them." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you like staring at my rear, don't you?"

"W-What?! N-No! I-I mean yeah, I mean...oh I better shut up." He stuttered with a blush as she laughed. "Glad that my suffering amuses you."

"I can't help it, you're just too easy to get flustered." She chuckled as she looked him over. "I swear, I wish I had a guy like you."

"Aw shucks, you don't mean that." He blushed looking away while rubbing the back of his head.

"No, I really do, in fact I wouldn't mind if you were my guy." She gave what seemed like a wink and moved over while rubbing his chest making him turn bright red. "So, you seeing anyone right now Morty or are you available~?"

"Uh...um….uh….y-yes?" He let out in a nervous squeak.

"Great, then come to momma~" She purred before pulling him right up against her chest making his jaw drop before she leaned in and captured his lips.

'H-Holy crap, is this really happening?! Did I just get a hot girlfriend?' He wondered while frozen in shock while blown away since she didn't wait before sliding her tongue in his mouth and rubbed it against his own, which lead to his pants feeling tight. 'Aw crap!'

'Wow, he must be getting pretty excited if he's already getting hard.' She thought as she kept kissing him. When she pulled back his mouth dropped open making her chuckle. "Easy there fella, I'm all for hooking up, but the fucking comes later, IF you're good."

"R-Right, sorry, it was my bad." He stuttered with a blush.

"Oh it's fine, just don't go expecting me to jump your bones right away."

"I-I wasn't even expecting a kiss, forget me even thinking I was going to try something like that!" He got out with a gulp. "I-I mean sure, sex sounds cool, but I don't wanna push it if you're not fine with it."

"Great, a nice guy AND you're not a horn dog." She chuckled with a smile. "That deserves another kiss." She chuckled as she pulled him closer.

'O-Oh man, I never knew parties were so great!'

(Later)

"Alright everyone, thanks for coming, hope you get home without driving over someone." Rick called as the party ended with just a mess inside and outside while Summer looked pouty as she sat on the stairs. "Alright, as far as parties go I'd say that was a solid seven, not bad for one being held in this dump. Yo Abradolf! Remember what I said about seeing a specialist when you get back home!"

"You got it Rick!"

"Ha ha, great, hey Summer, what's up with you? You look like you weren't just at the best party you'll ever be at."

"To me it sucked." She huffed getting up. "All I wanted was to be seen as one of the cool girls, but what happens instead? Nancy gets invited to the mall with them, and all because they found out she 'squanched all the way' with some weird guy called Squanchy."

"Damn, Squanchy did that? Nice. But Summer, a party isn't for fucking social status or your meaningless food chain, it's to get shitfaced and have fun! Now where's Morty? I need to know if I have to reclone him or not."

"Right here Rick." Called said boy walking over, with his hair ruffled up and looking happy with kiss marks around his face. "I didn't die, but what do you mean reclone me?"

"To be honest there was at least a thirty percent chance you or Summer would kick the bucket at this party, and don't worry about the cloning thing. I see I have at least one cool grandkid, looks like you had fun!"

"Let me guess, she was shitface drunk, right?" Guessed Summer with Morty chuckling.

"Normally that's what I'd expect, but nope, completely sober. Actually, it was pretty good. We got to know each other, talked, and she actually wanted to hook up. I even got her number." he remarked pulling out a glowing hologram card.

"Huh, let me see." Rick said as he grabbed the number and inspected it. "Well well well, you actually got a real number, nice job Morty, I'm proud of you, so who DID you hook up with, was it a Glipglob?"

"Um, I don't actually know what species she is but she had green skin, white hair and one eye and could shift her body around?" He described. "I mean I don't know if she's from this solar system, but she's really nice, even mentioned how her race were big in brothels."

"Oh you must mean a Hornioriadon, yeah the first part is 'cause some dude got real horny when he first encountered them and the name stuck. I actually got some action from a few at this one place a few years back. I'd be careful Morty, tons of guys would love to stick their dick in that ass." He said with a nod before grinning. "But nice job on hooking up with one, up top!"

Morty and Rick high fived while Summer rolled her eyes.

"So she's like some hooker?"

"Actually no. She wanted to do something different and actually works in customer service."

"Wait, really? Nice! That means she probably doesn't have many stds, good job Morty." Smiled Rick. "I think I can safely say you might NOT be a complete wimp when it comes to girls."

"Yeah, she also suggested I talk to you about a memory chip for my brain to help me in school so I wouldn't get in trouble for skipping and I might be able to help more on our adventures?"

"Uh yeah, I'll get to work on that later." Spoke Rick glancing away before clapping his hands and smiled. "Hey who wants to go get breakfast before your folks get home?"

"But grandpa Rick, they're gonna get home in no time, and we still need to clean this place up." spoke Summer.

"Not really." He remarked before pulling out a remote and pushed a button before a brief light went over the area and put it away. "There, I just stopped time, so we've got plenty of it to go get breakfast, clean up, and probably screw around before we see them get home."

"Cool, in that case I'm going to clean a bit then pass out for a few hours." Morty said with a grin. 'Maybe I'll get some real good dreams about my new girlfriend while I'm at it. I finally got a girlfriend!'


	51. Reiju and Zoro

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Reiju and Zoro

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabaody island, a lawless place on the edge of the new world, a place all pirates stop before making the journey to fish man island. It was filled with all sorts of various stores and shops that made it out to be some kind of tourist spot with all sorts of stuff to purchase and see.

It also had many official ports for traveling ships and almost twice as many 'secret' ports for pirates and other scum that don't want the navy to know they're there. We pan over near one port where a familiar ship was currently docked. On the brightly colored pirate ship waving the grinning, straw hatted jolly roger was a familiar green haired swordsman.

"So, I'm the first one back to the ship, huh?" He remarked looking around the ship while glad to see it was still in one piece. "Wow, I was kind of expecting some jackass would have tried and take the ship while we were gone."

He walked around it while smiling since now this meant he just had to wait for the others to show up and they could set sail again. 'I wonder if we have any sake left?' He thought as he began to head to the kitchen, unaware of the giant ship heading towards the thousand Sunny.

Said ship had a large castle on it and looked like it was on a huge snail with the flags on it showing the number '66'.

"Ma'am, we've reached grove 1 of Sabaody island, but it seems like there is another ship docked there as well, shall we send a team down to investigate it?" Asked a man with a uniform on as he stood at attention to the pink haired woman sitting on a throne.

"No, I think I shall investigate this one myself, the trip here has been quite dull after all." She smiled before standing up as the soldier bowed.

"Will you be needing any men to come with?"

"I doubt it, I doubt there is anyone down there that could harm me." She waved off. "If I need any men I'll send a signal flare."

"Alright, I wish you success Lady Reiju!" Saluted the man with a nod.

"That's to be expected." She smirked as she made her way out of the room and headed down the hall as the ship began to slow down near the shore. 'Great, we're here at one of the only semi-interesting islands in paradise and I have to spend it refueling the snail, what fun, this ship better be entertaining.'

With Zoro he came back on top while guzzling from a sake bottle. "Ah, still good… where did that snail come from?" He questioned turning and saw the ship drop anchor nearby and looked at the bottle. "Wow, this stuff is either stronger than I remember or I'm about to get some company." He said before he saw a figure jump off the large castle on the back of the snail. "Definitely company."

Said figure came towards the sunny making Zoro back up and saw them land on the deck gracefully without crashing. "Huh, grass on a ship, how quaint." Said the figure as they looked up and saw the Strawhat Jolly Roger. "Wait, is this the boat of Monkey D Luffy?"

"You're quick." Remarked Zoro tossing the bottle away with a smirk. "Seems to me like you're no slouch if you can recognize our flag and not sound nervous."

"Why would I be nervous about a crew weaker than me? Besides, I owe your crew for taking in my brother." She chuckled as she shook her head with her eyes closed as she remembered Sanji.

"Eh? Brother?" Blinked Zoro with his remaining eye.

"Yes, Sa-" She started as she opened her eyes to look at Zoro only to freeze.

"Sa-what?" He asked seeing her suddenly stop and stare at him with wide eyes. "Hey, you alright there?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'What is up with her?'

"W...W….W….WOW!" She let out before getting a large grin as her eyes turned to hearts and steam came from her ears. "What a man~!" She cried as she felt a strange feeling in her chest. 'What is this, it feels amazing!'

What Reiju didn't know was that seeing Zoro caused something to change inside her, like a switch that had been turned off since she was born. For the first time since she was an infant, Reiju was actually feeling emotions, something that she was completely unprepared to deal with.

"Wait, what?" He said in confusion as her mouth opened up, making an exaggerated tongue shoot out. 'What the hell? Wait, acting, weird, hearts for eyes, why does that sound familiar?'

"Hey hot stuff, what's your name?" She asked with a grin. 'Rugged looks, big muscles, awesome scar over his eye, he's perfect in every possible way!'

"Wait, you know about the crew, and know your brothers with us, but you don't know me?" He asked, feeling insulted and annoyed.

"I only bothered to see your captains poster and my brothers, so let's hear your name beefcake~"

"Roronoa Zoro, how can you not know about me, I have the second highest bounty of the crew!"

"Aw calm down Zoro-Kyun!" She cheered while walking over closer to him without losing her smile. "No need to get so upset, you sure look WAY better than that silly rubby boy any day to me~!"

'Ok, this is weird, this seems way too familiar to shitty co-wait!' He thought as his eye widened. "Hey, are you Sanji's sister?" He asked as she kept grinning and nodded. 'No wonder I thought it was familiar! She acts just like him!'

"Yep, now come here Zoro-kyun, I need to thank you for looking out for him~" She winked with Zoro sweat dropping and getting a shudder.

"Sorry but I'll have to decline, I'm good enough." He said with a frown as she just chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh Zoro-Kyun, since when did I say that was a request?"

"Come again?" He said before she suddenly lunged towards him, arms stretched out.

"Come to Reiju hot stuff!"

"Woah!" He cried before narrowly ducking from her arms and jumped to the side as she landed and turned to him with a glint in her eyes. "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you, are you a pervert like your brother too?!"

"Now that's not true, I just happen to get excited when I see my dream man is all." She chuckled as she licked her lips. "Light green hair, awesome body, strong, rugged bad boy looks, what more could I want?"

"Sanity for one thing." He said with a sweatdrop. 'She's defietly shittycook's sister!'

"How rude to say to a lady." She remarked before lunging at him again. "You deserve a punishment!"

"Oh hell no, go away you crazy woman, and get off the Thousand Sunny!" He yelled before pulling a sword out which she spotted and spun her body in the air and narrowly avoided his swing before landing on the railing.

"Oh my, some foreplay before the fun Zoro-kyun? You certainly know how to show a girl a good time~" She purred making Zoro pale before he jumped over the otherside of the ship. "Hey, come back here sweet stuff!"

"Nope nope nope nope nope! Hell no!" He chanted as he landed and started booking it away from the ship. "I'm not gonna stop until I can get away from this place!"

"Then I'll come with you, let's go find a nice love hotel!" She called out as she jumped off and took off running after him.

"Lady Reiju, where are you going?!" Called one of her subordinates as they watched their leader run away.

"Getting me my perfect man!" She called back with a grin. "Guard our ship and the smaller one as well!"

"...did she just say her perfect man?"

"If Lady Reiju wants us to guard the ship, then we'll do that and wait until she returns." Spoke another.

"Right, we were made to serve her and the Germa 66, their word is law!"

The guards straightened up and stuck to their spots while Zoro himself glanced over his shoulder to see Reiju keeping pace behind him.

'Crap, why did I have to be stuck with the shitty cooks crazy sister? I can't just cut her down, that would be cowardly!' He thought while seeing small hearts rising from her as she didn't seem phased by how fast they were running. 'Damn it, she's at least as strong as that damn cook is, maybe I just need to keep running and maybe she'll lose interest?'

"Come on Zoro-kyun, running away makes you so much more handsome!" She cooed as she kept chasing him while sneaking looks at his rear. "So come here and give Reiju some love~"

"I'd sooner deal with Usopp telling tall tales every day for every hour!" He snapped as he kept running before he suddenly found himself in the middle of the amusement park part of Sabaody. 'I need to ditch her, and this place is perfect!'

"Wait, how did we end up here, this place is on the other side of the island." Muttered Reiju as she shook herself out of her love induced haze for a moment. "Wait, we're here together in an amusement park….oh my, Zoro-kyun is taking me on a surprise date~!" She cheered out with heart eyes making him pale and bolt down a random direction. "Wait! No need to be shy Zoro-kyun!"

'It's not being shy, it's being reasonable you crazy woman!' He thought as he ducked down an alley with Reiju jumping up to a nearby rooftop and followed. 'Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hi- there!' He thought as he ducked in through an open door, not seeing the sign above reading 'mirror maze'.

Reiju herself skidded to a stop when she didn't see Zoro come out the other end and dropped down into the alley and looked around. "Zoro-kyun? Where'd you go?" She called as she looked around in confusion and annoyance. 'Damn it, where did he go?'

With said swordsman he looked around when he saw his reflection all around him with the lights dimmed. 'Huh? What the hell, what is this place?'

"Oh my god, so many Zoro-kyuns! Is this heaven?"

"Shit!" Zoro took off running in his best guess as the path with his reflections mirroring him while Reiju looked around.

"While this is nice I'd really like to find my Zoro-kyun, now where are you~?" She called with a smile.

"I am not yours you crazy woman!" He called out as she followed. "Go chase some other guy!"

"I don't want another guy, I want you Zoro-kyun~" She chuckled as she lunged towards one of the many Zoros, only to hit a mirror. She moved back and rubbed her face with a huff and tried navigating around. "Being surrounded by so many of you is getting me all flustered and more eager, especially since it's dark in here and it's just the two of us~"

"Stop making it sound dirty, why did you have to be a pervert like your brother?" he groaned as he felt around the mirrors, trying to find the exit before he suddenly felt something soft. "Huh?" He blinked looking down and squeezed it again.

"O-Oooh, go ahead Zoro-kyun, squeeze me again~" Moaned the pinkette, making him pale. "Also I found you, and it seems like you're a perv too~"

"S-Sorry!" He cried pulling his hand away and backed up as she giggled.

"Don't be sorry, this date is going great Zoro-kyun, now th- hey, what are you doing?!" She asked in confusion as he pulled out his swords before cutting a hole in the roof and jumping out. "Wait! We haven't held hands in the dark yet!"

"And we're not going to, now go away!" He cried out as he ran as fast as he could as she jumped after him. 'I can't believe I actually touched her breast!'

'I can't believe he touched my breast and is still being so shy.' She thought with a sigh. 'I'll definitely have to fix that when I get my hands on him for good, oh that is going to be fun~'

Zoro looked around the place and avoided people before spotting an ice cream parlor and bolted for it. 'I can lose her in there!'

"Come on Zoro-kyun, why must you try to evade me so? Am I not good enough?" Called Reiju as she saw him running to the shop. 'Ice cream? Oh! He must want to treat me to a sweet treat, he's so thoughtful!'

'Ok, I get in, wait for her to leave then book it to the ship and then kill shitty cook for having a crazy sister!' Thought Zoro as he pushed the door open and skidded to a stop with the employee behind the counter smiling.

"Welcome sir to our ice cream parlor, what would you like to order?"

"I don't want ice cream, I need to hide, there's a mad woman after me!" He cried out quickly. "Where's the back door to this place?"

"Sorry sir, but there is no back door, and I wouldn't let you use it either way, would you like to try our navy blueberry flavor today?"

"No! I don't have time to get ice cream!"

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave, would you like anything today ma'am?"

"Yes, this beefcake to go~" Called a voice into Zoro's ear as he felt two arms wrap around his neck from behind, making him freeze. "Oh, and a cone of vanilla ice cream to share."

"Right away ma'am." Bowed the employee with Zoro feeling Reiju's breath against his neck.

"That was fun Zoro-kyun, but it's rude to run away from a lady like that and not even hold her hand, I'll have to make you pay for that later~" She purred making Zoro gulp and found himself dragged over to a nearby table and made to sit down while she sat across from him. "So Zoro-Kyun, now that we have a chance to relax why don't you tell me about yourself, I want to know everything."

"I'll pass." He replied bluntly.

"Why, are you shy?" She teased with a smile. "Afraid of little old me~?"

"No, I just make it my job not to tell some random loon my private stuff."

"Well good thing you're only telling little old me." She chuckled. "Come now, I want to know about my brothers crewmate, is that so bad?"

"You chased me all the way here while acting like that shitty cook, so yeah." He replied, again bluntly.

"So I was a bit excited, I just saw my ideal guy, also one of the few men who weren't cloned Eunuchs, my family or enemy soldiers that I've had the pleasure of meeting."

"Wait, cloned?"

"Yes, part of Germa 66's special technology, but that isn't important right now." She said with a smile as the worker brought her a large vanilla cone.

"Your order ma'am."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "Now then Zoro-kyun, let's share this like a real couple~"

"We're not a couple, if anything you're trying to kidnap me." He sweatdropped.

"Small detail, now come on, let's get to sharing." She said with a smile. She held the cone over near his face. "You can have the first lick."

"I'm not hungry." He said, making her sigh.

"Come on Zoro-kyun, don't be stubborn!" She pouted making him shake his head.

"Forget it, I'm not having any."

"Come oooooon." She said as she pushed the cone closer to him, making a tick mark appear on his forehead. "Just one little lick is all I'm asking."

"No, in fact I'm leaving." He said as he stood up, making her frown deepen. "I have to wait for the rest of my friends and don't have time for stuff like this."

"Yes, you do, now sit back down." She said with a frown as he began to walk towards the door.

"Nope, I gotta get back to the ship." He said, sensing her marching towards him with haki.

"That was NOT a choice." She said as she tried to grab his shoulder, only for him to dodge and make it out of the shop. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but it's making me feel like there's a fire inside me!" She growled in anger.

"Alright, now which way was the ship again?" Asked Zoro looking left and right.

"You! Get back here right now!" She growled as she lunged at him quickly.

"Woah!" He brought a sword out and narrowly blocked a kick with her footwear not cutting as she bounced back and landed on her feet. "What the hell was that about?!"

"How dare you try to leave me, I won't let you!" She roared as she lunged at her once more. "And once I beat you up I'll be able to heal you back to health Zoro-kyun~"

"Shit!" He turn and started running while she missed. 'She's insane!'

"Get back here!" She cried as her eyes turned into hearts again. "Oh Zoro-kyun, the thrill of the chase just makes me want you more~"

'Damn it! I am not cut out for something like this!' He thought as she resumed running after him.

'Oh Zoro-kyun, I don't know what this feeling is, but I'm looking forward to finding out with you~' She thought while anyone who saw this were creeped out, thinking the two were a weird couple going through some trouble.

"Wow, the youngsters today sure are rambunctious."

"Wait, is that Roronoa Zoro?"

"I think so."

"Wait...I think I know that woman!"

"Yeah, isn't she part of that infamous kingdom, the Germa something?"

"Yeah, why is a literal princess chasing after a pirate?"

"No idea, but something tells me crazy stuff is gonna go down, I'm out of here."

"Yeah, but why is he headed towards the auction house in grove 1?"

'That place looks like a good hiding spot!' He thought as he burst through a pair of doors, ignoring everyone inside, neglecting to notice the people in cages with collars around their neck. He kept on running and ducked behind a curtain before breathing a sigh of relief. "I think I lost her."

"Well folks, it seems like we have a surprise product for sale, if my eyes don't deceive me this is the first mate of the straw hat pirates, Roronoa Zoro!"

The green haired swordsman blinked and saw a large crowd of people in front of him as a spotlight shined on him. "Huh? Wait, isn't this that shitty auction house, how did I get here?"

"Well ladies and gentleman, I'd say someone like this would make a great addition!" Called the announcer with a smile. "A huge bounty, one of the supernovas, and is quite the master at the swords. Let's start the bidding at 7 million beri!"

"8 million, a specimen like this doesn't come around every day!"

"13 million, having him under my heel would be fun." Chuckled a very large woman.

"19 million, having a man like that as my bodyguard would be an excellent investment." Spoke an elderly man with a cigar in his mouth.

'Are they seriously bidding on me? They do know that I'm not a slave, I don't have a collar or anything.' Thought Zoro who felt annoyed, but heard the numbers go up which boosted his ego.

"Alright, 130 million, not bad! Do I hear any other bids?" Called the auctioneer with a grin. 'This is great, this guy is a literal cash cow!'

"300 million!"

That made the bidders go silent and turn with their eyes widening as the spotlight shined on a smiling Reiju. "I found you Zoro-kyun~"

"W-What an amazing bid! Sold to the pink haired woman!"

"Oh my god, isn't that the princess of the Germa 66?"

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I didn't try to buy that guy, if she wants him she'll get him, she's almost as dangerous as the world nobles!"

"Hell no! I'm not even a slave!" Yelled Zoro bolting through the curtain.

"Stop him, we don't get paid if he escapes!"

"Hey, stop! Come on, we just want to get paid man!"

"Get back here Zoro-kyun, I bought you!" Called Reiju as she and the slave sellers ran after him as he bolted out through the back. "Damn it, get back here, I promise being mine won't be so bad~"

"So, um… if you want you can pay us and we can give you and a receipt to him so the marines have to give him to you if they catch him?" Suggested the auctioneer nervously. 'Crap, no slave no money!'

"If I don't have my beefcake with me, you don't get a coin." She spoke with a cold look that made him feel scared. "Now get out of my way, I have to go get him!"

'Damn it.' He thought with a groan before grabbing one of the guards. "I want every slave hunter after that guy, if we get him we're rich!"

"Right away boss!" He nodded while Zoro himself looked around for a new hiding spot.

'Crap crap crap, why the hell did Sanji have to have a bat shit crazy sister, why are there two perverted twirly browed idiots in the world?!' He thought before hearing yelling and saw several guys with nets and chains chasing him making him feel annoyed, but not that much. 'They can't be serious.'

"Get back here, we're going to make a fortune off of your head!"

'Damn bounty hunters.' He thought with a frown. 'I don't have time to deal with their bullshit as well!'

"Come back here you bastard!" Called one of them before Zoro stopped and turned to them with a cold look while slowly pulling his swords out.

"You wanna try and sell me? Then let's see if you have the guts to put your life on the line." He said, making the men stop in their tracks nervously. "Well? Come on, if you're so confident you can sell me let's see if you're willing to die for it."

All of them started to nervously sweat before looking at each other as one of them nudged another one forward.

"W-We already sold you, w-we just need to get you to the pink haired woman to get paid."

"And did you think that would be easy?" He growled as he noticed Reiju getting closer and closer. 'I need to hurry this up now!'

"Uh…."

"Leave. Or else." He spoke while they saw the shine coming off the swords and swore they saw a huge figure behind him that looked like they were gonna eat their souls.

"...money ain't worth this!" Cried one before they ran off.

"Yeah, at least we tried, I'm out of here!"

"Hey, wait for me!"

'Damn small fries.' He thought as he began to resheath his swords. 'They never learn.'

"Zoro-kyun, I'm going to get you, now stop running and we can go somewhere and go have some fun~" Called Reiju as she jumped straight up into the air, in the direct sunlight making Zoro squint his eye. "This chase has been fun and all, but I think it's time to get serious~"

'Crap, does she actually want to fight me?' He thought before unsheathing all three of his swords and held one in his mouth before closing his eye and stretched out his sense. 'I lost one eye, that doesn't mean I need to rely on my sight.'

"Don't worry Zoro-kyun, I promise not to hurt you too bad, just enough so I can get you back to our ship~" Purred Reiju as she came down towards the swordsman with her leg swinging towards him, but saw him raise his blades and narrowly block it, but was pushed back a little from the force behind it. 'Huh, so he DOES have power to back up his skill, good, very good, I can count the number of non-devil fruit users who can take that kick without being knocked back on one hand.' She thought as she swung her other leg at his head.

Zoro this time ducked and felt it brush against the top of his head before swinging his swords up, making her lean back and avoid them.

"Very good Zoro-kyun, my father will be happy to hear that my future husband is very strong~"

"I ain't getting married to a nutcase!"

"Good, because you're marrying me, not this nutcase you're talking about." She chuckled as she lunged towards him, getting ready for a roundhouse kick.

"THAT IS YOU!" He yelled out, looking like Nami briefly whenever she gets real mad, before lunging at her opening, away from her leg as he brought his swords towards her stomach. He made sure to use the blunt side of his blades, not wanting to actually Reiju. "Do you even realize I'm saying no to you or are you just delusional?"

"I'm not delusional, I'm in love~!"

"How are you in love, we met under an hour ago!"

"Love at first sight my dear Zoro-kyun!" She declared before she moved on her hands and started to spin her body around with her legs stretched out, turning into a tornado of pink that moved at Zoro.

'Is she a devil fruit user? Damn, I don't even know what this does, most of those idiots declare what their power does thirty seconds into a fight usually.' Thought Zoro who held his swords out and had to brace himself as the tornado clashed against the blades over and over. 'I will not yield, if I want to be the best swordsman in the world I will not lose to her!'

"Those swords of yours are truly powerful for such a powerful man! My father will love to find out what they're made of to duplicate for the rest of our men."

"Not happening, these swords are mine." He growled as he strained against the tornade.

"Very well, either way you will lose, if I did this correctly you've already lost." She said with a smile. "I'm quite confident you've already been poisoned~"

"Wait, poison?" He went wide eyed and pushed back at her strikes as she jumped back with a smirk. "What poison?"

"Oh, my bad, I never told you, my devil fruit is the black widow fruit, I can suck in any poison I want and make poison to use on others, and I've been using one that should make it impossible for you to move very soon~"

'Damn it!' He thought as he eyed her with a frown. 'Did she get some on me already? I don't feel any different right now.'

"It'll start working any minute, so you can either give up, or keep being stubborn."

"...stubborn." He spoke before he took off running, again. 'I need to get to the thousand sunny, if I collapse now I'll either get picked up by her, a bounty hunter, a slave auctioneer or even worse, the marines.'

"Suite yourself Zoro-kyun, you'll be within my arms again~!" She called as she took after him with a large grin.

'Crap crap crap, how far away is the ship, and where the hell am I right now?' He thought while he was currently running past a clothing distract.

"Huh? Zoro, is that you?"

'Wait, is that Nami? Ok, I can work with this.' He thought before skidding to a stop and rounded back to the woman holding some bags. "Nami! It's so good to see you."

"Yeah, you too, now hold these." She said as she hoisted the bags into his arms.

"W-Woman! Now is not the time for this crap!" He yelled out while dropping them. "I'm running from a complete nutball!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh Zoro-kyun, where are you~?"

"A woman whose chasing me and who is saying she's Sanji's sister!"

"Eh? Sanji has a sister?!" Nami called out in surprise, making Reiju turn towards them with a grin only to freeze when she saw Nami.

'Who is that, and why is he talking to her? I-Is she his lover?! Is that why he's being so stubborn?' She thought while slowly feeling another emotion bubbling inside, the opposite of what she felt for Zoro and slowly gained a dark look in her eyes. 'I don't like this feeling, it feels horrible, and I began to feel it when I saw them together, so to get rid of it I just have to get rid of her, right?'

"Yes! And she's more of a pervert than that shitty cook is."

"What? No way, that's impossible… hey, any chance she's that pink haired woman glaring at us?"

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase and say yes, and tell you to run!" He yelled before grabbing her arm and started dragging her.

"Hey! I still have my bags back there you made me drop! Those weren't cheap!"

"Oh like you even paid for those, we have bigger things to worry about!"

"You've been disloyal Zoro-kyun, you'll have to pay for that, you and that ginger bitch!" Roared out Reiju with a cold tone before she jumped into the air and came down towards them with her legs aimed out. Zoro moved quickly though and pulled Nami and himself out of the way before a pink beam that came out of her leg could hit them.

"What the hell?! What is wrong with you?!" Nami cried out in anger.

"You're what's wrong you man stealing slut!"

"What/! What the hell are you talking about, I haven't stolen anyone!"

"You stole my Zoro-kyun, you're the reason he won't stop running and accept me!"

"I told you she was nuts!"

"Die homewrecker!" Reiju cried as she lunged at them once more.

"Calm down, I am not involved with Zoro, we're just crewmates, the only thing I have over him is his massive debt he owes me!" She called out as they narrowly avoided her swipes.

"It's true! She's just a thief through and through!"

"Wait.. then she doesn't want you?" Reiju asked as the bad feeling she was feeling in her chest began to lessen.

"No! If anything she wants your brother!"

"Hey! Don't go spreading lies about me!"

"Oh Sanji-kun, can you go make me a drink, thank you! Does that sound familiar?" He asked as she looked away with a frown.

"What? He's just being nice."

"Oh Sanji-kun, could you go get me some of your finest beef? I feel like a full meal would make my day." Remarked Zoro trying to imitate Nami's voice.

"H-He's an amazing cook, shut up!"

"Oh Sanji-kun, could you come with me into town, I could use a handsome man like you to carry my bags." He said once more, making her groan.

"So… Zoro-kyun isn't your lover?"

"Nope, but she does have the hots for Nami." Remarked Zoro bluntly before Nami bonked him over the head.

"Shut up!"

"Oh…. well that's great then, let's go Zoro-kyun, let's go find a nice, quiet, isolated place to relax~"

"NOPE!" He yelled before bolting off, towards one of the clothing stores.

"Oh come on Zoro-kyun, it's rude to turn down a lady, especially a princess~" She called as she went after him.

Nami sighed in relief and went back to her bags. 'I'm gonna let him stew in his own muck for nearly getting me killed. I'm just glad Sanji's not THAT weird.' She thought before registering what she said. 'Wait, she's a princess? That means she's loaded, and if she's a princess that means Sanji is a...oh Sanji, you've been holding out on me~'

Zoro ran through the doors and saw numerous clothes racks and dove into the closest one. 'Ok, I wait for her to walk past me, then book it out of here, grab Nami and have her get me and the Thousand Sunny the fuck out of here.'

Reiju reached inside and looked around with a calculating gaze. 'Ok, he's obviously hiding in here somewhere, so I have to check everywhere while making sure I don't leave any exit out of my line of sight, this will be fun.'

Zoro himself heard the sound of footsteps walking by and held his breath. His heart began to beat harder as he saw a pair of legs stop in front of the rack he was hiding in. 'Crap, did she already find me? Well if she wants a fight she'll get one, I'm not going quietly into the night!' He saw the clothes slowly move and gripped his swords.

"No...no….come on, why do they never have the good stuff in my size?" Said a females voice, making him relax.

'Oh good, it's not Reiju.' He thought sighing in relief. 'For a second there I thought I was gonna traumatize someone.'

"Excuse me, have you seen a green haired man? He's my fiance and he's hiding in here somewhere." Came Reiju's voice making him grow on guard.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen any man like that coming in here."

"Well could you keep an eye out for him? We recently had a small fight so he's trying to get back by hiding from me, he could be anywhere, even in the rack of clothes."

"Well I'm sure that's not possible, you'd have to be a bit goofy to try and hide someplace where numerous people look at."

'...crap, he's not wrong.'

"Well, he is a bit goofy, do you mind helping me just check quick, I could make it worth your while, plus I doubt you want a grown man scaring any potential customers." She said with a smile as the worker nodded.

"Sure ma'am, let's get started."

'Crap, this is going downhill fast!' He thought hearing the footsteps spread around the spot he was. He saw some of the clothes get pushed apart and a confused employee staring at him in disbelief.

"Huh...well, I guess you were right ma'am, here he is."

"Zoro-kyun!"

"God damn it!" he shouted as he shoved the employee out of the way and began to book it to the exit, only for Reiju to tackle him to the ground halfway there. "Ah! Get off me!"

"No, I'm tired of you running away from me, it was fun in the beginning, but if you keep it up I might start thinking you don't want to be around me." She chuckled as she tightened her grip on him.

"No duh!" He yelled while she picked him up with a tight grip and looked around.

"Hmm...a clothing shop...maybe we should see if there's anything here that'll change your tune~" She cooed as he looked at her in confusion and frustration.

"What are you talking about you nutjob?"

"I mean, maybe you just need some incentive to understand why you should quit being shy. Maybe you need an idea on what you can have if you look. Time for a little clothes shopping." She chucked as she pulled herself up along with him.

"Oh hell no, I am not getting pulled into any crazy idea you have in your head, all I want to do is get back to my crew, leave this island and hopefully never run across you again!" He growled while trying to break out of her grip with brute force, but she just hugged tighter. He groaned in annoyance as she wrapped her legs around his waist as well, her grip on him like iron as she smirked victoriously at him.

"I got you now and I'm never going to let you go Zoro-kyun, never ever~"

"Uh, ma'am?"

"What, we're having a moment!" She snapped with a frown.

"I was just going to say, if you'd like, we have a special area reserved for 'risque' clothing." He spoke up nervously.

"Nope, I'm leaving." Said Zoro with a frown as Reiju lit up.

"That sounds perfect! Zoro-kyun, stop walking away!" She yelled as she grabbed the back of his clothes and yanked him back over. "Show us this area."

"Um, right this way, it's on the other side of this curtain." He spoke leading them over and pulled it open which showed half of the store that showed all manner of risque and revealing clothes and underwear.

"Oh yes, this will do nicely." She chuckled with a blush.

"I don't know what you're imagining woman, but forget it!" Growled Zoro who tried to cut his clothes, only to find himself pulled into a tight hug that kept him from using his swords.

"Oh Zoro-kyun, don't worry, I know my sizes by heart, so this won't take TOO long, once I get everything we need we can head back to the ship for a very special night~" She chuckled as he kept struggling to get free.

"Ma'am, would you like one of the store's employees for assistance?"

"Yes, my arms a bit occupied right now so I could use some help getting everything.

'God damn it, she can't keep me here like this for long!' Thought Zoro with a frown. 'I just have to keep struggling, I'll get free soon!'

(Later)

Zoro was growling behind some duck tape and tied up with it while he was sitting down while a figure in a black cloak stood by with a roll of it with a name tag that read 'Yui'.

"Now now, it's not nice to try and run out on your girlfriend buddy. Trust me, I should know."

'She's not my girlfriend you bastard, she's crazy!'

"Thank you for that, now my Zoro-kyun can't keep running away all foolishly like before~" Called Reiju in one of the changing rooms.

"No worries ma'am, just doing my job." Said the figure with a nod before hopping through a nearby portal.

'Damn it, where the fuck did he come from, and what is this stuff made of?!' Thought Zoro struggling before the curtain slid open.

"Oh Zoro-kyun, what do you think?"

"I think this is ridu….lous…" He started before trailing off as he saw Reiju in a pair of pink lace underwear and nothing else. His eyes widened and turned red while she winked.

"How do I look?"

"You… look good." He said as his face heated up.

"I knew it." She giggled before closing the curtain. "I'm gonna try something else too~"

'Damn it, I know she's insane, but she looks incredible, I can't just stay here watching her change, I need to get back to the ship and the others.' He thought while trying to bite at the duck tape.

"Zoro-kyun, I hope you like this next one, I was hoping I could wear it on our next date~" Came Reiju before the curtain opened to show her with a sleeveless pink dress that went over her knees. "So what do you thi- hey, are you trying to escape again?"

"Yes!" He cried as he kept tearing at the duct tape.

She frowned before walking over and reaffirmed the tape over his mouth. "Bad Zoro-kyun."

'Damn it!'

"They that again and I'll have to ask them for some chains to keep you in place, you're not even paying any attention to me!" She huffed. "Which means I'll have to try on something more daring."

'She was wearing underwear before, anymore daring and she'll be nude!' thought Zoro who waited a little bit before the curtains opened and he saw Reiju standing there in a trikini, making his eyes widen while she posed.

"There we go Zoro-kyun, now you have your eyes on me~" She winked while seeing him turn his head away quickly with a blush. "Oh, I think you liked what you saw, didn't you~?" She asked with a grin as she moved towards him before sitting down on his lap. "Let's hear what you have to say~" She chuckled as she peeled the piece of duct tape off his mouth.

'Crap! Too close!' He thought as she snuggled up to him, giving a content smile.

"Ah, you make a great seat Zoro-kyun~"

"Ugh, not you too, first Perona now you." He muttered with a small groan, making her stiffen like a board.

"What...was that?"

"Nothing, just remembering another crazy pink haired woman." He muttered with a small chuckle, not realizing the danger he was putting himself in.

"Another….woman?"

"Yeah, I spent two years with her when I was training, she was a cute obsessed nut, but she made a decent medic and patched me up when I would collapse."

"So...she saw you...naked?"

"She might have a few times, I was knocked out for a few days at a time." He said with a shrug. "She actually helped me get to this island and helped me get to my ship."

Reji growled and felt her eye twitched before going back in the changing room. "One second!"

"Yeah, like I can do anything but wait." He muttered with a frown.

'I knew Zoro-kyun was handsome, but I didn't think some other girl was THAT close to him!' She thought as she tore the swimsuit off. 'She's even stealing my look, trying to seduce him by looking like me!'

Zoro heard some grumbling and saw the curtain move a little which put him on edge. 'Maybe I should just close my eye, if I can't see her she might give up and let me go?' He wondered before closing it and kept hearing the sounds before hearing the curtain open up.

"What do you think Z-hey! Why are you closing your eye?"

"I got tired of looking so I'm going to take a nap."

"No! You open your eye right now!" She ordered making him feel nervous. "If you don't I'll make you!"

"No." He said, making her growl even louder. 'I have to stand my ground, no giving up!'

"Alright, you want to be like that? Then go ahead and take your nap, I'll just borrow those swords of yours."

"Good luck with that, they're under all this damn tape! If you want them you'll have to free me!"

Reiju growled before getting an idea and slowly smirked. "Actually, I know how to make you look."

'Don't respond Zoro, just ignore her and she'll go away eventually.' He thought in his head before he started to feel something climb on his lap making him gulp. 'Don't look, don't look, you'll just be giving her what she wants.'

"Come on Zoro-kyun, I know you wanna look, you can open your eye, it'll be ok~" She whispered into his ear.

"Ma'am, I have some more clothes for yo-WHY ARE YOU NAKED AND WHY IS THAT MAN TIED UP?!" Screamed an employee which made Zoro open his eye and go wide eyed when he saw she was stark naked with her chest rubbing against his own.

"Get out, we're having a moment!"

"She's keeping me here against my will!" He cried as he got a nose bleed. 'I have to get out of here!' He thought as he doubled his efforts to escape, the duct tape starting to yield to him and slowly break apart.

The employee groaned and facepalmed. "Not this shit again, they don't pay me enough for this." He muttered before pulling out a blowgun and fired a dart into Reiju's neck. "Sorry ma'am, but store policy says I have to knock you out for five minutes to let any captives get a head start on escaping."

"What?! Why you...no...fair." She groaned trying to stand up, but slowly fell down to the floor. "Zoro….kyun…."

"Wait, so NOW you're helping me?!"

"If it gets you and the naked woman out of here, then yes, we do not condone public nudity." He nodded before moving over with a knife and started cutting the tape. "I'd make sure you get far ahead, usually the ones who go this far tend to be persistent."

"Yeah, and this one is bat shit crazy." he muttered as he was freed. "Good luck dealing with her when she wakes up."

"I could say the same to you, now you better hurry." He urged as Zoro took off running and looked at the sleeping Reiju. 'Wow, usually the crazy ones aren't as stacked as this one. I better get a blanket.' He thought as we cut to Zoro running as fast as he could.

'Where's the ship, where's the ship, where's the ship?!' He thought as he tried to use the adrenaline to get his brain to remember the way. 'Grove one, I know the ship is there, but how do I get there, I can't get lost, I can't let the roads mislead me, if I do she might find me again!'

He skidded to a stop and looked at a man before cutting his way off. "Hey! I need your help!"

"Huh? What is it, what do you want?"

"Do you know where Grove one is, I need to get there immediately!"

"Uh...oh yeah! I think it's that way." He pointed in one direction.

"Thanks!"

'Wait a second.. Shit, I did it wrong, I pointed in the wrong direction!' The old man thought before seeing Zoro running in the opposite direction he pointed, heading towards Grove one. 'Huh, guess he has better sense than me, ah how I envy the young.'

'Ugh…. my head, why am I on the flo-ZORO-KYUN!' Thought Reiju who sprang to her feet and looked around. "Zoro-kyun!" She cried as she didn't see the green haired man. 'Damn it, he escaped, I have to go get him before he gets taken away by one of those skanks!'

"Excuse me ma'am, your clothes." Spoke the employee from before holding her her normal clothes.

"Shit, right, only Zoro-kyun can see me naked!" She cried as she snatched them and quickly put them on.

"Also, will you be wanting to purchase the clothes you took off the rack?"

"Augh, fine, here, this should cover it, have them sent to the giant snail in grove one!" She called as she tossed the worker a small bag.

"Ma'am, we don't do delivery, if you want the clothes you have to take them with you."

"GAH! FINE!" She growled. "Just tell me where Zoro-kyun went!"

"I dunno, I just saw him run out the door, it's not my job to keep track of your boyfriend." He replied blankly making her eye twitch. "If you start running you should be able to catch him.

"Augh! You are useless!" She groaned as she quickly gathered up all the clothes.

"Have a good day ma'am." He simply said as she rushed out of the store, a massive bag of clothes being dragged behind her. "Please come again."

"ZORO-KYUN!" Reiju cried, her voice echoing throughout the entire archipelago. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

'Crap crap crap, she's awake, where's the shi- there, finally!' He thought as he saw the ship in the distance. 'Finally, I'm almost there!'

"ZORO-KYUN!" Called Reiju, her voice getting closer.

'Crap! If I try to run out in the open, she'll catch up in no time! I gotta run through another spot to throw her off.' He thought as he looked around before spotting a large building. 'There, I'll hide there for a bit before heading to the ship.' He ran to it and was suddenly stopped when he tried to run through the door.

"Hey! No free entry." Frowned the man standing there with his arms crossed. "If you wanna go in, you gotta buy a ticket like everyone else."

"Augh, damn it I don't have time, how much?!" He growled in annoyance.

"10 beri."

"Damn it, fine, here, now what is this place?" He muttered as he threw the money at the man.

"To the lover's movie, it starts in three minutes, so get inside."

'Of course it's that.' He thought as he shook his head before entering. 'Hopefully Reiju would never think to look for me in here.'

With said woman she was huffing and fuming while looking at every small space she saw. 'Where is he, where is he, where is my Zoro-kyun?!'

Anyone who saw her stayed clear since they didn't want to get on her bad side and because she looked like a deranged nutjob.

'Poor girl, she must have gone insane from the heat.'

'Some women go nuts over shopping it's like they'll die if they don't buy something expensive.'

'"Billy, stay away from her, she's dangerous!"

"Ok mommy."

'He can't hide forever!' She thought as she looked around desperately. 'I will find him, I know it!'

"Last call for tickets!"

'Huh? Tickets?' She thought before spotting the theater.

"Last call for tickets!"

"Tickets for what?" Reiju called as she made her way to the ticket seller.

"To the lover's movie, would you like a ticket?"

"Maybe, did a green haired man buy a ticket?"

"With three swords and one eye? Yup, not too long in fact."

"Really?! Is he inside right now?"

"Yeah, wh-"

"I'LL TAKE A TICKET RIGHT NOW!"

"Great that'll be 10 beri."

"Here, I'm coming Zoro-kyun!" She called as she quickly paid the man before racing in.

'Must have been his girlfriend he forgot.' He thought as Reiju raced in, looking around wildly.

'He's here, he's here and I'm gonna find him~' She thought while Zoro himself was sitting in one of the seats in the middle.

'Alright, time for a quick nap as Reiju runs herself tired trying to find me.' He thought with a grin a he leaned back and closed his eye. 'When I wake up I can see the ship, go right there and kick curly brow's ass for having a crazy sister.'

As he drifted off, Reiju entered the theater and looked around.

'Ok, where is he, I know he's in h- there he is, there's my Zoro-kyun!' she beamed and moved over through the seats before sitting next to him and plopped the bags down. "Oh Zoro-kyun~"

"Zzzzzz."

"Huh? Oh, you're sleeping...oh this can be fun, time for some cuddling~" She smiled before laying against his arm and held him close while nuzzling his cheek. 'This is nice, this is very nice, this almost makes up for running away from me~'

That's when the movie began to play with all the other couples there trying to get cozy and close.

'Ooo, and it's a romantic movie, how thoughtful Zoro-kyun~'

(Later)

Zoro himself kept snoring while in his sleep he had grabbed onto something beside him. 'Mmmm...a pillow? No, too big, am I on the Sunny and in a bed?' He grumbled and started to feel himself rouse when he heard what sounded like clapping. 'Ugh, wha, what's going o-oh, right, the movie, I guess it's over, but why are they clapping?'

"That was wonderful." Came a voice right beside him.

'Huh? Did I sit next to a random person?' He thought as his eye began to open. He let out a yawn and rubbed it. "What'd I miss?"

"You missed the movie Zoro-kyun, it was so romantic, I even got a few new ideas for us to try~"

His eye opened wide and slowly turned his head to see him holding a smiling Reiju right beside him. "No… no, no, no, this is some kind of nightmare, right?"

"Nope, it's a sweet dream~" She chuckled as she snuggled closer to him. "I'm so glad you're coming around, you even pulled me close so we can cuddle~"

"No, no no no, I was sleeping, it doesn't count, and I'm leaving!" He spoke before finding her moving on his lap to pin him with a sultry look.

"Aw come now, is that really necessary~?"

"Yes." He said as he stood up, making her yelp as she hit the ground. "Even if I wanted to stay the movies over, you don't stay when it's over."

"But I didn't get a chance to wake you up with a kiss~" She pouted as she tried to grab him as he booked it towards the door. "Hey, don't leave, we just got back together!"

"Never!"

"Get back here!" She cried as she grabbed her bags and took after him. "You can't leave, we need to get back to our ship!"

"We don't have a ship, I have mine and you have yours!" He yelled escaping the theater and going down the path using the remainder of his energy. 'Almost there, almost there, once I get there I can finally escape this hell island and this nutjob!'

"But I have so many outfits you need to see! Like a nurse, a teacher, a nurse teacher, all sorts of clothes that will have you drooling over me in no time!"

"You said nurse and teacher twice!" He cried as he began to get closer to the Sunny. "LUFFY! Get the ship ready, we have to get out of here!" He called before noticing a marine ship approaching the thousand sunny.

"It's a combo outfit!" She called before seeing the ship and felt annoyed. 'Damn it, first he's going to get on the wrong ship NOW the marines are here?! What the hell?!'

"LUFFY!"

"Zoro, finally, you're here, now let's get the fuck out of here now, my wife is trying to kidnap me!" Yelled Luffy in a panic with Zoro momentarily ignoring what he said before he jumped up onto the ship. "Franky! Get us out of here!"

"On it!" He called as he jumped off the side to get the coating activated.

"Luffy, how could you get married to such a beautiful woman?!" Sanji cried out in distraught.

"Not now Sanji!" He yelled back while Zoro tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, shut up Shitty Cook, this is all your fault, why is your sister insane?!" Zoro muttered, making the blond freeze.

"My...sister? Reiju?"

"Yes! She's been chasing me ever since I got here!"

"...what?" He said in confusion.

"Zoro-kyun, I'm coming for you~" Reiju called as she ran as fast as she could as the ship began to slowly sink underwater as the coating took effect.

"Wait, Sanji has a sister?!" Cried out Usopp with wide eyes.

"Yeah, her names Reiju and she's as big a pervert as he is!" He yelled pointing to Sanji who looked stunned speechless. "She's more forward and love crazy than he ever could be!"

"Bu- that's not...that's not possible, my father took away her emotions…" He said as he fell to his knees.

"Then she's just crazy!"

"Luffy-kun, you will not escape Hina, Hina is your wife damn it!"

Luffy sighed and put a hand on Zoro's shoulder with a look of pity while somehow looking several times older, not counting the timeskip. "I understand what you're dealing with Zoro, I really do."

"Crazy pink haired woman?" He asked as Luffy nodded.

"Yep, and she somehow married me without me knowing or being awake."

"... that's rough buddy."

"Great, first it's you two, who's next? Sanji? Brook? Chopper?" Asked Usopp with dread.

"I don't wanna know, I really don't." Muttered Zoro as they managed to make it underwater right as Reiju and Hina reached the spot.

"Nooo! Come back to Hina damn it!"

"Zoro-kyun, this is playing dirty, you know I can't follow you, my snail isn't coated!" Called out Reiju while gritting her teeth and stamped on the ground, hard enough to form cracks. "You will pay for this Zoro-kyun, when I get my hands on you I will lock you up in my room so you can never leave me ever again!"

"That's just what Hina had in mind for her husband!" She said before making eye contact with Reiju. "Your husband is on that ship too, does that make you a pirate?"

"No, I'm Germa 66, but my Zoro-kyun is on there."

Hina's eyes widened before noticing the nearby ship with the sail which put her on edge. 'Oh you must be kidding Hina.'

"So… are you going to hurt my Zoro-kyun?"

"Well, he is a pirate...but he is also part of Luffy-kun's crew."

"So that's a yes?"

"Let's say no for now, now if you'll excuse me Hina, she has a husband to hunt down."

"And I have to get my Zoro-kyun back, no matter what." She said as they both nodded, an uneasy alliance created.


	52. Obelisk Blue Girls and Syrus

Crazy trouble with love part 8  
Obelisk Blue Girls and Syrus

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Duel Academy-

Syrus panted as he ran through the forest, jumping over rocks and sticks while ducking branches and ducked behind a tree to sit down and catch his breath. "Oh man...I think...I lost them."

He peered around the side and could hear footsteps with voices making him gulp.

"Syrus? Oh Syrus, where are you?"

"I know he came this way."

"Well we need to find him, now!"

"Keep your skirt on, we will."

Numerous girl's voices were heard making Syrus break into a nervous sweat as several flashlights were seen.

"Come on Syrus, why run away from us? We won't bite, unless you want us to~"

"If you come out right now, I'll even give you a free show~"

They all called out with seductive voices making him blush and bite his tongue.

'Oh man, I was ok with a little attention, but this is nuts!' he thought before a flashlight shined on him making him close his eyes.

"I found him! He's over here!"

'Crap!' he jumped up and bolted as the girls followed.

"Syrus! Stop running from us!"

"Hold still for us! We just wanna hold you close!"

"And oh so much more!"

'How did this happen?!' he thought as the camera panned over to show literally the entire Obelisk Blue girls chasing him with grins and pinkish colored eyes.

(Flashback)

Syrus yawned while getting up from bed and dragged himself out while seeing Jaden still snoring loudly in his own bed. "Come on Jaden, it's time to get up."

"Zzzzzzz."

Syrus moved over and tried shaking him. "If we end up late Crowler's gonna have our heads."

"Zzzzzzzz."

Syrus shook him harder, only to find himself yanked down next to Jaden holding him who was smiling in his sleep.

"Wow Burstinatrix...didn't know you had it in you….well one kiss won't hurt…"

"J-Jaden wake up!" cried Syrus holding Jaden's face away when he puckered his lips and tried giving him a hard slap.

"Ow!" cried Jaden waking up with a wince while touching his cheek. "What was-Syrus?"

"Thank god you're up, that was gonna be weird." spoke Syrus getting up with Jaden confused.

"What are you doing here? I was just in the middle of...uh...studying, in my dreams." spoke Jaden with Syrus raising an eyebrow.

"You almost kissed me, thinking I was Burstinatrix."

"...I'm not saying a word." He said with a light blush while looking away. "So what's up Sy?"

"Class that's what. You need to get up and get dressed or you're gonna be late again!"

"...shit!"

Syrus sighed as Jaden jumped up and rushed to get his clothes. "You seriously need to get an alarm clock."

"No time! Need to run!" He yelled while running out of the room, without pants.

"Jaden! You forgot your pants!"

But it was too late as Jaden left the boy in the dust.

"Aw man." groaned Syrus before running out while holding the pants. As he ran, he didn't notice the strange card getting slipped into his pants by an invisible force that appeared from a small 'crack' in reality.

(With Jaden)

Said boy got into the classroom and panted. "Sorry...for running...a bit late!"

Only for Alexis to turn bright red seeing the red briefs. 'Oh my...'

"Mr. Jaden Yuki! Where are your pants!?"

"Eh?" He looked down and covered his pants as Blair eyed his butt. "S-Sorry!"

"Jaden!" called Syrus as he made it in and saw students snickering with Jaden blushing. "I tried to tell you."

He blushed while taking the pants and ran out of the room.

Syrus himself moved over and took his seat.

"What a cute butt." Blair muttered to herself with a giggle.

'Jaden is gonna be teased about this all day now.' He thought while not noticing the card in his pants.

(Later)

He sighed while Jaden was locked in the bathroom due to embarrassment. "Jaden come out."

"No! I'm not coming out until people stop staring at my butt!"

"Jaden if you stay in here they'll just talk about it even more!"

"I'm not coming out and that's final!" He yelled as Syrus sighed in disbelief.

'This is harder than I thought.' He thought while the card in his pants pocket started to 'warm' up, causing his pants to slightly burn him. "Yeow!"

"What's that smell?" Jaden asked.

"My pants!"

"Oh god! Sy use a toilet!"

"Not that kind!" Syrus yelled while smoke covered the room.

"Then get a fire extinguisher!"

"Ahhh!" He screamed before pulling out the card from his pants and threw it on the ground.

"What happened!?"

"I don't know!" Syrus yelled while his pants caught on fire. "Ahhh!"

Jaden poked his head out and saw Syrus running around.

"Ahhhhh!"

(One screaming later)

Both panted while finally getting the pants into the sink as the card somehow got into Syrus' boxers.

"What...happened...?"

"N...No clue..."

Both of them looked at the pants with Syrus groaning.

"Aw man, how am I gonna go around with my pants soaked?"

"You can borrow mine." Jaden said.

"You sure? What about you then?"

"I'm good." He smiled while taking off his pants. "As long as I'm in here, and you have pants, I'm good."

"Thanks Ja, I owe you one." He said before putting Jaden's pants on, which were WAY too big.

That was when Chazz walked in and saw Jaden without his pants.

"...do I even want to know?"

"Uh….no?"

"Good." He said while walking away. "Because the Chazz doesn't swing that way."

Both blushed at that as the card went into Syrus' new pants pocket.

(Later that day)

"Phew, glad classes are done."

"Yep." Jaden smirked. "But the girls were still looking at my butt."

'That's what happens when you don't have pants.' Syrus thought while feeling something in his pockets. 'Huh?'

"I'm gonna put on another pair of pants." Jaden said while walking off. "See you later Sy."

"See ya Ja." Syrus said while sitting on a bench and took out the card, which had only a strange blue heart with the words '_Crazy Hearts_' on it. "Where did this card come from? I don't remember ever picking it up."

As he looked, he saw it was a continuous spell card with only a sentence on it, which read '_Causes anyone within a one hundred mile radius or more to go crazy with hearts!_'.

"Crazy with hearts? What?" he tilted his head confused. "I wonder if this is a fake someone made for fun."

As he looked at the back of the card, he didn't see the heart slowly change from blue to a bright pink color as a weird energy formed from the center of the heart.

"Someone probably lost it, I'll try and see if I can return it later." He muttered before a wave of energy covered the school, causing Syrus's hair to catch on fire in the process. "Huh? What's that burning smell?" he sniffed around before crying out when he saw his hair was on fire. "AHHHHH!"

As he got up and ran around, he didn't notice that the wave caused something chaotic to occur, something so crazy that it has to be seen to be believed.

(Later)

We cut over to the Obelisk Blue Dorm, specifically the female only dorm. Inside the dorm, we find the entire female body, sans Alexis and Blair who were busy elsewhere, having a nice dinner.

All of them enjoying some of the finest food on the entire island while mingling. As they talked, they didn't notice the wave crashing into the dorm and dissipating as it hit the girls and apparently didn't cause them bodily harm.

"So this guy tried asking me out earlier today."

"Really? What was he like?"

"Just some geek from Ra Yellow, couldn't even talk without stuttering, so I just walked off and left him there."

"Wow, that's a pity." She chuckled with delight. "I mean this guy must be desperate."

"I know right?"

"I was gonna go out and take a cruise around the world after my folks show up, it'll be nice getting away from this tiny island." remarked another one while sipping from her glass.

"True." Another one sighed before each of the girl's eyes started glowing bluish pink. "But this island might be as good as a cruise."

"Are you kidding? We're stuck here having to learn how to play a card game. We're young women for god sake, who even plays this still today?"

(Elsewhere)

Yugi sneezed and rubbed his nose while elsewhere Seto Kaiba felt annoyed.

(Back to the dorm)

"Well I'm just saying." The girl shrugged. "I mean there are hot guys playing the game. Like…."

"Like who?"

"Um….." she pointed her finger up. "Um...oh! Syrus Truesdale."

"Are you kidding? I could name three others way hotter. Zane, that's obvious. Atticus, hell yeah. I'd even say Chazz is better than that geek." one waved off, while the girl beside her frowned.

"Oh come on, sometimes the geeky ones can be hot."

"Yeah!" Another one grinned. "And he's small, like really small! He's so adorable too."

As the girls kept on discussing about Syrus, each one started to feel an incredible urge to hug him, smother him with love, kiss him, make love to him, and other kinky or fluffy like ideas as their eyes kept on glowing as a blue heart tattoo appeared on their necks.

Fontaine stood up and tapped her glass making the girls quiet down and look at her. "Attention girls, I want your attention please."

They all kept silent while letting the teacher talk.

"I want us to set a toast to another great day. I'm glad to see each of you are slowly making progress in your studies." she smiled, while secretly knowing it was a little lie since the girls wished they were anywhere else but here, but she was a teacher, she had to sound sincere. "A toast, to making progress."

"A toast." the other girls said raising their glasses and clinking them together before they took sips and resumed what they were doing while Fontaine scratched the back of her neck.

'Why does my neck suddenly feel itchy?' She thought while the girls started talking more and more about Syrus.

"You know, I gotta admit, he might be some scrawny and tiny geek, but he manages to do it in a cute way."

"Yeah, like a lost puppy you just wanna hold."

"And his face, I want to kiss it!" One girl squealed.

The girls who would scoff found themselves nodding while Mindy and Jasmine blushed and were confused how the talk got like this.

"Ok." Jasmine said to Mindy. "What's going on?"

"No idea."

"How did Syrus suddenly become the main topic? And since when did so many girls have good things to say about him? Over half these girls are complete divas."

"Don't forget fans of Zane."

"Or Jaden, for whatever reason they have."

"Maybe they were in the closet?"

"You think they're just playing some joke? I mean I wouldn't put it past them to pretend and mess with him to try and get him all flustered."

Mindy was about to say something when she overheard someone saying.

"I want his babies!"

Others blushed and giggled while a few look annoyed.

"Keep it together, we're way too young to get knocked up."

"I don't care!" Another girl yelled out. "I want his babies, and all of you want the same thing!"

And cue all of them nodding in agreement, including Mindy and Jasmine, much to their horror.

"Wait, what?!" spoke Mandy with wide eyes. "I-I didn't mean that! You saw it right Jasmine?"

"Y-Yeah! W-We were just getting caught up in the moment." she blushed.

As this was happening, we find that their tattoos were starting to gain zigzag lines that went to their chests and right over their shoulders to their asses as each tattoo began to glow and the eyes glowed brightly.

Fontaine groaned and rubbed her head with none seeing the lines due to their uniforms before she stood up. "Sorry girls, but...I think I'll turn in early for the night."

"Huh?" One girl said in surprise. "Why?"

"I'm feeling a little faint, all of you make sure to clean your plates and set them in the kitchen and don't stay up too late, goodnight." She said while stumbling away as her tattoo kept on glowing brightly.

The girls blinked before talking more about Syrus and who should be the one to keep him. Which quickly turned into a shouting match.

"HE'S MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Mindy? Maybe we should go to bed too." whispered Jasmine.

"Y-Yeah, I'm not feeling too well either." spoke Mindy as the two got up and carried their plates out. 'Was Syrus always a cute catch or did it take me this long to see it?'

(With Syrus)

He groaned while the fire finally died down. "Ow…." he plopped down on his bunk and sighed. 'Maybe I should buy fire resistant hair gel.'

As he grumbled, he noticed that the card changed in color and the heart was now on fire with pink and blue hearts floating over the large crystalline heart as a strange flame was within its center.

"What the? How did this happen?" he muttered, now getting creeped out.

The card, either by the trick of the lights or something more, started to flicker as the flames glowed and the hearts began moving around the main heart like an atom or a small galaxy.

"Ahhh!" he screamed jumping up before hearing a knock at the door.

Knock knock.

He jumped again before saying. "Um….who is it?"

"It's me, Missy."

"..." he gulped before walking over and peeked his head out. "Um yes? You need something?" 'Not another duel!'

Said girl smiled with her hands on her hips. "Good thing you're here, it makes what I have to say so much easier."

"And that is?" He asked with dread.

"I came by to ask if you were free tomorrow after class."

"..." he coughed. "Is it a duel?"

"No."

He sighed in relief. 'Thank kami!'

"It's a date."

"...what?!" he blushed.

"You know, a date." She smiled. "And I expect you to come, after all, I'm willing to do anything you want."

He gulped at this while tugging at his collar. "B-But wait, I'm confused."

"Why?"

"W-Why would you wanna go on a date with me? I mean, I thought you liked my brother?"

"He's old news." She waved off. "And unlike him you're adorably cute, like a Kuriboh."

Syrus blushed at that.

"So are you coming tomorrow or not?"

"Uh...well...I guess, I mean if I don't have much homework."

"Good." She said before kissing his cheek. "See you then~"

Syrus went wide eyed and watched her walk away with her hips swaying making him turn red and gulp before shutting the door and felt faint. "Oh….kami….."

Knock knock.

He blinked while opening the door and saw Jasmine and Mindy at the door, in their blue and white nighties for some reason that were completely see through. "Um….yes?"

"Can we sleep here tonight?" Jasmine asked.

"We can't sleep for some reason at the dorms." yawned Mindy.

Syrus turned red seeing the bodies and found himself getting warm. "Y-Y-You d-d-don't s-s-say."

"Please?" Mindy yawned. "Just for tonight."

"We promise not to bug you." Jasmine said before yawning.

"Well...it's kind of risky….alright, but just for the night." Syrus said while opening the door and let them in.

Both kissed his cheeks while moving towards Syrus' bed and laid under the covers. "Thanks~"

Syrus turned more red and gulped. "B-B-But couldn't you talk to A-Alexis?"

"She's yawn...busy." Mindy yawned while knowing that she wa studying like usal.

"Want to come in?" Asked Jasmine with a yawn. "There is enough room in here for the three of us."

"N-N-No thanks!" he stuttered out with embarrassment.

Both huffed before closing their eyes and went to sleep.

'Just what is with them?!' he thought shutting the door and gulped. 'W-Why would they come here to sleep? I-I mean there must be some other room, this dorm isn't even close to theirs.'

Knock knock.

'Oh now what?' He thought before opening the door, only to see the head nurse, in a pink bra and panties, yawning right near the door. "M-M-Miss Fontaine?!"

"Sorry for coming out this late." She yawned. "But I need a place to sleep. I...I kinda found a spider egg sack in my bed."

"B-But...this is the Slifer dorm!"

"I know, but I can't stand spiders." She blushed. "So...can I stay here tonight until I get my nerves under control?"

"Uh….well I…." he trailed off rubbing the back of his head. "That's gonna be kinda hard."

"Why?"

"Well...my bed's kinda already taken."

"..." she peeked inside and saw the girls. "Well...I will make room."

'Wait, shouldn't she be upset and not worried more about sleep?'

"So yawn….can you let me in?" She asked with a yawn as her chest jiggled a little.

"W-Well...I-I mean you're a teacher, so I mean you can if you want." he gulped while averting his eyes.

She smiled while kissing his forehead as she walked in and got herself comfortable in Syrus' bed.

'Oh….oh….' He thought with a crimson red face. He shut the door and shook his head. 'I'm starting to wonder if that fire in my head made me pass out. I mean, since when does something like this happen? And to me no less?'

As he tried to calm down, he didn't notice the other girls watching him from the window, eyeing him like a piece of candy.

"I can't believe those three got here before us."

"Yeah." One frowned. "And I saw Missy asking him out. That bitch!"

"We will deal with her later."

"Well what do we do now?"

"I say we storm the dorm."

"No." Another girl frowned. "That'll get us expelled."

"As long as Miss Fontaine is nearby, we can't really use force."

"Then what should we do?" one girl frowned. "I really want to snuggle that little geek."

"He's not a geek! He's a hottie!"

"He can be a geek AND be a hottie at the same time, duh."

"Look." One of the girls said. "Let's just wait until tomorrow and then jump him."

"Fine." They all grumbled while planning their next attack.

(Next day)

Syrus sighed while getting out of class, although his time with three hot girls in his bed, the fact that all the Obelisk Blue girls were eyeing him, and the date with Missy were making his head spin.

"Hey Syrus?" called Jaden was he walked beside him. "Is it just me, or does something seem off?"

"A little."

"I mean Alexis and Blair seem to chasing me around." He sweatdropped. "No idea why, but they chased me all night long."

Syrus sweatdropped at that. 'You have no idea how simple that is.'

"And it kinda feels like all the girls we pass by are staring."

"I've seen." He said while the girls eyed the blue haired boy and either waved at him or gave him phallic gestures with their hands. He turned red and kept his head down with Jaden confused.

"Any idea why?"

"N-No idea." He blushed while lying so that Jaden doesn't learn about the card. 'If he learns about it he might use it in a duel and...oh kami no!'

Jaden shrugged. "Maybe it's just an off day?"

"Y-Yeah! An off day, that's it." Syrus said before seeing Missy near a corner, waving to him with a smile. "Uh hey Jaden? Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you go back to the dorm? I think I...uh...left my socks there!"

"What?"

He grumbled. "Yeah, and I think I accidentally left my underwear at the dorm."

"..." he raised an eyebrow. "Sy, you're wearing them."

"I know that, but...I wanna make sure I have clean ones later on! I mean, don't you have clean extras of clothes?"

"...ok." He said while running off. "Later!"

Syrus sighed in relief. 'Thank kami he bought it.'

Missy waved at him while making a heart over her right nipple, making Syrus blush. "Syrus, come over here~"

"C-C-Coming." he gulped walking over to her with a blush. "Y-Yeah?"

"I hope you didn't forget our date." She smiled.

"N-No."

She placed her arm around his body and pressed her hips against his side. "Then let's go Syrus."

He blushed while not seeing the other girls eyeing him from behind closed doors and nearby corners. "G-Go where exactly?"

"Anywhere silly." She smiled. "It can be anywhere you want."

"Uh, well, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sounds great~" she smiled as they walked out of the school, all the while being followed by very annoyed girls.

(Outside)

Syrus blushed while his hand was held by Missy, making him really embarrassed. 'Oh man, I'm holding a girl's hand for the first time in my life.'

"So how was your night? Did you dream about me?" She asked with a serious smile. 'And my perfect body.'

"W-Well I didn't get too much sleep." 'Sleeping on the floor was hard.'

"Why?"

"Well….Mindy, Jasmine, and Fontaine kinda….slept in my bed." He blushed. "B-But only because they couldn't sleep!"

Missy's eyes hardened while looking like a very pissed off wasp. "What?" 'WHY THOSE FUCKING HUSSIES!'

"T-They said they couldn't sleep in the dorm, and Miss Fontaine apparently is scared of spiders, but that's all I swear!" he spoke up with his hands up. 'Please don't think of me as a pervert!'

She kept on glaring before saying. "I see, but next time." She grabbed his arm a little tightly. "Let me join so I can cuddle with you." 'I WILL NOT LET THEM CUDDLE WITH MY LITTLE SYRUS!'

"W-W-What?!" he blushed with wide eyes.

"You heard me." She said. "Now, let's talk about something else." 'Before I snap!'

'What the heck is going on here?' He thought while not seeing the girls bidding in the trees and bushes.

"Should we strike now?"

"Not yet." One girl whispered. "I mean Missy is like a wasp, aggressive if provoked."

"So no tranquilizer darts?" One girl asked while holding a tranquilizer gun.

"I didn't say that."

"So…..should I?"

"No."

"Stand aside girls." spoke Seika stepping forward with a smirk. "I'm going to show you how it's done."

"Wait." One girl said. "Aren't you and Jaden a thing?"

"NO!"

"Oh….had to make sure." 'I guess Alexis and Blair have one less rival to deal with.'

Seika growled before walking towards Missy and Syrus who didn't see her while she smiled and put a hand on Syrus' shoulder. "Oh Syrus?"

He blinked and turned around. "Huh? Seika?"

"I couldn't help but notice you two and thought I'd come over and ask what's going on." she smiled innocently with Missy frowning.

"Going for a walk, who wants to know?"

"A walk? How quaint." She smirked. "After all, Syrus here asked ME to have a lunch date."

"What?!"

"T-That's a lie!" Syrus blushed. "I-I told Missy I'd go with her after class!"

"Really now?" She smirked. "So it wasn't you who came to my class and asked me out?"

Missy frowned before suddenly slapping Seika hard on the face. "Get away from my Syrus you whore!"

Seika reeled back and held the spot before scowling at her. "You bitch!"

"That's your job you damn slut!"

"Ooh! I'm going to make you eat those words!"

"After I kick your ass bitch!"

And cue a cat fight.

"Girls! Girls! Please stop!" Syrus called out.

But the girls kept on fighting while the girls in the bushes got some tranquilizer guns out and aimed them at Syrus.

"Alright, don't hit him with too much or you might kill him."

"I know I know."

Syrus gumbled before a dart hit him right under his legs.

"Crap! Missed!"

"Try again!"

"Girls please!" he spoke moving over to them and saw the two tug at the other's hair. "Can't we talk this out?"

"No!" Both snapped while still in the heat of battle as two darts hit Seika and Missy on the necks. "Ugh….night night…."

Syrus' eyes widened seeing the darts and the two girls slump down.

"FUCK!" yelled one of the girls from behind a tree. "I almost got him!"

Syrus turned and went wide eyed seeing the girls trying to hide. "Hey! What's going on?"

The girls kept on hiding while their uniforms stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I can see you girls, so stop hiding!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do, and I see your uniforms."

"Fuck! I told you we should've gone commando!" One girl frowned.

Syrus blushed and backed up when he saw them all stand up, seeing there was WAY more than he expected.

"Just give up." One girl smirked. "You're outnumbered, so either come with us quietly or by force."

"B-But why? What'd I do?"

"Being cute." One girl smiled. "And one we ALL want to snuggle, kiss, bang or all of the above!"

Syrus' eyes widened while the girls walked out from the bushes with glints in their eyes. "W-W-What?!"

"And you are coming with us~"

"And neither Missy, Seika, Jasmine, Mindy or our headmaster can get you out of trouble THIS time~!"

He paled in fear. So he did the first thing that came to mind.

Run like hell.

"HEY!"

"GET BACK HERE SYRUS!" One girl yelled before they ran after him like a stampede.

(End of flashback)

And now we are back with Syrus, in his current predicament while wishing that anyone BESIDES these girls would save him.

'I don't think I can keep this up, I'm getting tired and hungry, but those girls don't seem tired at all.' He thought while the tattoos began to glow even brighter along with their eyes, just as some girls began to actually crawl around through the bushes.

"Come on Syrus, we just wanna have fun~"

"Show yourself and we can make you feel REAL good~"

"W-Wait!" He yelled. "Why me?!"

"Because." One girl smirked. "You're adorable, small, and hot."

"And you're gonna find out what a woman's body feels like~"

"Get him!"

"Yipe!" he yelled before he sprinted off and saw the dorm up ahead. 'I need to get inside NOW!'

As he ran and slammed the door, he noticed that the girls were surrounding the building like hungry wolves, with very good clothes and manicure. "Aw man, I gotta barricade myself in."

"Uh, Syrus? What's going on? I was napping." frowned Chumley sitting up in his bed.

"I don't know!" He yelled. "But help me before they attack me!"

BANG BANG BANG!

"Who?"

"The girls!"

"Girls?"

BANG BANG!

"The Obelisk Blue girls! Now help me!" he screamed before dragging the desk over to the door. "Before they get me!"

Chumley got up and jumped down as a pair of hands tried opening the windows with the ferocity of a tiger.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"Syrus! Open up!"

"Don't make us tear this door down!"

"Or bust down the wall!"

Syrus screamed while jumping under the bed. 'SAVE ME!'

"Syrus, what did you do?" asked Chumley while getting creeped out.

"Nothing! They just want to do crazy things to me!" he cried out before they heard a loud bang and saw cracks forming on the door. "Do something!"

"Like what?"

"ANYTHING!"

BANG BANG CRACK!

"EEEEP!"

Chumley gulped before seeing a hand burst through and lash out while others did the same. "This is so not 'licious!"

"Someone grab the knob!"

"Syrus! Come out come out wherever you are~"

"We just want to bang you!"

Syrus paled in horror as the door started to break apart along with the windows and walls, due to them kicking with unnatural strength.

"Oh man Syrus, this is nuts! Get out of there and talk to them!"

"No!" Syrus yelled. "They will do horrible things to me!"

"Are you kidding? I'd kill to have girls like this chasing me!" Chumley suddenly found himself yanked against the door by several hands. "Ahh!"

"I got something!"

One of them peeked through a hole and frowned. "It's not Syrus!"

"Who is it?" Asked another girl next to her. "Jaden?"

"No, some guy who looks like a panda."

"Koala!"

"No panda!"

"Koala!"

"No I see it now! It's a polar bear!"

"I look like a koala!"

"No you look like a giant black bear."

Syrus gulped while trying to stay calm. He saw the hands claw around more wildly before a bigger hole was made and a girl peered in.

"We're here~!"

"AHHH!" He screamed in fear.

"Let's get him girls!"

"YEAH!"

Chumley got trampled as the girls got inside with wide grins while Syrus paled.

"Get ready for a good time Syrus~"

'Someone HELP ME!' he thought, only for the girls to hear a whistle get blown.

They turned and saw Fontaine right at the door along with Missy, Seika, Jasmine and Mindy, all looking very mad. 'Oh no!'

"Girls! All of you better get back to the dorm, right now." frowned Fontaine.

"N-No." One girl squeaked. "S-Syrus is ours!"

"I'm not saying this as a woman, but as your teacher." she spoke firmly. "Trespassing, harassment, and now damage of school property. I'm sure all your parents would love to hear this."

They all paled in horror as Syrus let out a sigh of relief.

'Oh thank kami! I'm saved!'

"Now all of you march back to the dorm."

The girls grumbled while walking away as Seika, Jasmine, Mindy, and Missy were unsure about leaving.

"Does that include me?" Missy asked. "After all me and Syrus were on a date until the bitch started a fight and we got knocked out."

"Hey! I'm not a bitch!" Seika growled.

"Could have fooled me!"

"Do you want another beat down?!"

"Bring it slut!"

Fontaine frowned before bonking them on the top of their heads. "Enough!"

"Ow!" Both cried out while rubbing their heads.

"Both of you act like grown women!"

Both grumbled at this while Jasmine and Mindy shook their heads.

"So can I come out now?" Syrus asked.

"Yes Syrus, you're safe."

He slowly got out from under the bed and sighed. "Thank kami."

"Are you injured anywhere?"

"No." He said while noticing the girls were eyeing him like candy. 'Wait…..oh no! Not again!'

"I'm so glad, if you were injured, I'd have to do a full body examination~"

"...what?" Chumley asked while seeing Jasmine picking Syrus up like a teddy bear.

"Huh." She said with a 'concerned' look. "Miss Fontaine, I think those girls broke his ribs."

"What? B-But I feel just fine!"

"Oh my." Fontaine said in shock. "Then I better get him to the nurse's office. Girls, follow me."

"Right away Miss Fontaine." said Jasmine while the girls ran off, leaving the boy alone in the dorm.

"...what the?"

(Elsewhere)

-Nurse's Office-

"Don't worry Syrus, we'll make sure you're fixed up." Fontaine smiled while Syrus was on the bed as Missy had his head on her lap, Mindy and Jasmine were in skimpy nurses outfits along with the teacher, who was only in black lacy bra and panties, and Seika was sitting on the end of the bed, wearing nothing but a robe that showed her nipples.

"W-W-Wait! This doesn't seem like a regular check up!" he blushed while trying to get up, but Missy kept him down.

"Just relax." Jasmine smiled while holding his legs down. "And let the doctor treat you~"

"B-But this is unnatural!"

"Not for us." Seika smirked while moving closer to his face. "Now just stay still and let us take good care of you, Syrus~"

His eyes widened as her robe began to slowly fall off to reveal her naked body.

"Now." Fontaine smiled while walking towards him as she began unclipping her bra. "Let's heal you Syrus~"

'AHHHHHHH!' He screamed in his mind.

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" groaned Syrus with Missy bouncing on his dick as she moaned with delight.

"Oh yes!" She moaned. "Keep that up my little Syrus~ OOOH!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" he let out while his hands were rubbing at Jasmine and Mindy's pussies who rubbed their own breasts. "I-I'm not gonna last much longer!"

"Oooh! Then cum in me~!" She moaned as Seika was busy pinching her nipples as Fontaine was fisting her pussy.

"Ooooh~!"

"Your pussy is so tight! I'll change that!" She laughed with delight.

Syrus moaned before cumming into Missy's womb. "Ahhhhh!"

"OOOOOOOH!" She moaned while the girl's tattoos began glowing brightly as Missy's became a bright pink color. "MORE! MORE!"

Syrus groaned since it felt like her pussy clamped over his dick.

"Ooooh!"

"Just let me have a turn." moaned Mindy and Jasmine at the same time. "I'm so horny~"

"No me-OOOOH!" Seika moaned out as Fontaine hit her sweet spot with her fist.

"Be a good little slut and you might get a turn." Fontaine smirked. "After all, I'm going next~"

Syrus groaned before noticing the other girls either hiding under the floor, in the ceiling, the walls, the windows, or right behind the doors. 'Oh no! Oh no no no no no no!'

'Syrus~'

(Timeskip)

Syrus yawned and looked close to passing out in class, which Jaden noticed.

"Are you ok?" He asked while Alexis and Blair were right behind him, looking very happy and had a small glow to them, that and Jaden had hickies on his neck which he didn't notice.

"Ugh…." he let out in response.

"Uh...is that a yes or no?"

"Sorry Ja, I didn't hear you." he yawned. "I didn't get much sleep."

"Why?" He asked. "Wait, did you dream about killer clowns again?"

"No…."

"Then what?"

"Uh….studying."

"...studying?" He asked with confusion.

Syrus nodded and looked close to falling asleep before jolting with wide eyes and sat up straight while feeling a hand rub against his groin. 'Aw come on! Now!?'

"Sy?" Jaden asked. "What's wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing!"

"You sure?"

"Y-Yes! Just fine!" He blushed while looking down and saw a girl with red hair, a G cup chest and large ass, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, waving at him with her right hand while her left hand was rubbing Syrus' groin.

"Don't worry Syrus, I'll help you feel real good~"

He blushed at this while his tent got bigger. 'Oh kami!' he saw her unzip his pants and reach in making him grit his teeth feeling her rub his dick. 'Why?!'

Jaden looked on while eyeing Blair and Alexis. 'Must be a thing. Hopefully no one finds out that I got fucked last night or I'll be the target of a lot of angry guys.'

Syrus tried to keep himself quiet as the girl started licking his dick which grew more and more hard. 'If I make a sound, people are gonna see!'

'Mmmmm~ So tasty~' the girl thought while the other girls eyed Syrus and either made some pictures of his dick or began planning the wedding day. 'And all mine~'

'If all the girls want a piece, I'm not gonna last the semester!' He thought while not knowing that he is going to have a LOT of chances to fuck them, and we do mean A LOT!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	53. Miss Kurrita and Beelzebart

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Miss Kurrita and Beelzebart

Series: The Simpsons

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Springfield elementary school, just your average run off the mill school. This is NOT a story about this place. Our story takes place below it deep in the bowels of hell.

Here things were a little more extreme. when the bullies give wedgies they poured hot coals into your underpants, the gossiping girls _hex_ messaged each other, and the library books bit back if you weren't careful. Yes here in hell only the baddest of the bad were respected. But there was one who was practically personification of bad.

"He's coming! He's coming!" Cried a girl running through the walls in excitement.

All the students perked up and waited in anticipation for young demon in question before a great shadow looked over the hall. The baddest of bad boys, the duke of torture, Hellroads own valedictorian, Bart.

Said former human boy was walking down the hall with a swagger in his step and wearing sunglasses while soaking up the attention. He gave thumbs up or high fives to random students he passed. He walked by a group of she-demons, lowered the sun glasses and winked making them swoon.

"Oh Satan he's so hot."

"I wanna have his spawn."

"I wanna eat his head then have his spawn."

"No need to fight ladies, there's plenty of Bart to go around." He said looking back to them. "But right now I gotta get to class."

That made them pout while his sister, who has been following, rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Bart I think you enjoy teasing those girls."

"It's Beelzebart, and I'm only playing the part. If you don't like it go back to Springfield elementary." she waved off while lowering the glasses down.

"I would, but being your sister gives me second hand credit here. I actually enjoy having friends for once." She smiled while they entered the classroom.

"See? You're getting tons of free stuff out of this Just by being near me."

"Don't get a big head about it." she rolled her eyes as they took their seats.

"Oh? You mean like all the times YOU got a big head?"

"I can always tell everyone you still sleep with a stuffed bunny." She whispered to her brother.

"You leave Mr. Honeybunny out of this." he warned with a glare as their teacher walked in and shut the door while locking it with numerous demonic looking locks.

"Good morning students." she said to the class.

"Good morning Miss Kurrita." they repeated together as she walked over to her desk.

"Alright class, today we're going to be working on something that I know a lot of you have been waiting for. We are finally going to go over on enhancing and changing your bodies by sheer willpower. In short, transformation."

This got the class excited, as evident by their loud cheers.

"Sweet! Does this mean I can learn how to make giant mouths with my arms?" asked one student.

"I wanna sprout wings?"

"Please, multiple tails are much cooler."

"No way, extra limbs with razor sharps claws are ten times better!"

"Now now class, those are all fine and all, but before you start thinking of _what_ you want to change, we need to go over how to change." spoke up Miss Kurrita before going to the board and started to jot down something with some chalk. "It's something you need very good practice with, or it might actually maim and disfigure you for life." she remarked with a chuckle. "Now first off you need to gently tighten your muscles in the desired area, then you call on the demonic energy inside you, finally you need to think really hard on how you want those parts to change." she said before underlining the steps. "Who'd like to give it a try first?"

Almost all the students raised their hands eagerly, some even stooped to begging. But Beelzebart remained cool and composed.

"Hmmm, how about...you?" she pointed to a random demon.

"YEAH!" The student cheered and ran to the front of the class. "I WANNA BE GIGANTIC!"

"Okay, okay, just calm and follow the steps." said miss Kurrita

"SUCK MY NUTS, TEACH!" He said and attempted to change, only to end up exploding into a pile of ground up meat with his eyeballs falling on top. "Aw nuts."

The teacher sighed and rolled her eyes before using her powers to restore the student back to normal. "Take your seat." she said before the student walked off with his head lowered. "Can anyone tell me where he went wrong?"

"Ooh ooh! I know!" spoke one she-demon with her hand up. "He got too excited and went off too soon."

That got snickers from the class with the teacher nodding.

"Something like that. He didn't take time to focus on how he wanted his body to be gigantic. Being vague like that can lead to stuff like that. He pushed too much of his energy out while his muscles were too tight."

"And he made a mess all over." whispered one demon before the class started chuckling along with Beelzebart, minus Lisa who didn't get the double meaning.

"Perhaps our class valedictorian will have better luck. Beelzebart, would you like to go next?"

"I'd be happy to." he smirked standing up and walked to the front while putting his sunglasses on his head. He popped his neck then his fingers. "Watch and learn kiddies."

"Oh this is gonna be good." muttered Lisa putting her head against one hand.

He held out his arms as his body started grow is size while his horns grew in length, fur sprouted on his forearm, wings sprouted from his back, his teeth turned to fangs and his nails changed to black claws. His transformation complete he stood before the class as an eight foot tall monster. He inhaled before letting out a monstrous roar that made the class reel back and made papers go flying with their hair pushed back before he chuckled. "Now that was awesome!"

Miss Kurrita clapped her hands in applause. "Well done Beelzebart. You're transforming at a 12th grade level."

"Thank you, thank you, I rock." he bowed before his body shrunk back down to normal size before groaning and stumbled a little as he walked back to his desk and let out a deep breath. "Woah, is it just me or is the room spinning?"

"Well that's why training is needed. You see if you enhance your body TOO much while not watching how much energy you have left, you could easily pass out, fall into a coma, die, or even worse."

"What could be worse than death?" asked Lisa.

"Being a cast member on Jersey Shore." said the teacher before the class shrieked. "Honestly I'm surprised you transformed that much and came out of it with only a head rush, Beelzebart. Do you need me to heal you?"

"No, I'm good," Beelzebart said. "it's wearing off."

"Hmm, excellent recovery time too. Are you sure you're not Satan's spawn?"

"Well I have often made others think so, I one time even nearly ended the world over some weird prophecy just by sitting in a chair. But unfortunately I'm just the son of the laziest slob in the universe."

"It's true." Lisa whispered to one demon.

"Alright class, let's practice our transformations." smiled Miss Kurrita. "Keep in mind though, if too many of you blow up, I'll let the blind nurse put you back together. And I know none of you want your limbs getting mixed up."

That made them shudder before each of them started to try and get their bodies to work right.

Later Miss Kurrita was walking by the students showing of their transformations. First she saw one student change his head into an eyeball. "Good." Then she came to a student who's tongue became a tentacle with a barb on the end. "Very nice." Then she came to Lisa who only made her hands turn into little crab claws. "That's uh...interesting. Keep at it and I know you'll keep getting better Lisafer."

"I couldn't really come up with anything wild and zany." she replied looking at her desk. "And do you have to call me _Lisafer_?"

"Well it'd sound odd if I just called you Lisa." Miss Kurrita said.

Lisafer sighed before the bell went screaming out loud making them all turn.

"Alright class, that's the end of the lesson for today, but I'm hoping you all practice in your free time." Miss Kurrita said as they grabbed their things and made to leave.

"Wow Lis, real good on ya." chuckled Beelzebart as they left the class. "I could feel my leg hair going cold just from looking at those things."

"Oh shut up." Lisafer deadpanned. "It was my first try doing something like that, I'll get it no time for sure. I mean if you can do it it can't be that hard for me."

"Well when you decide you need my help, just give me a call, I might be able to help you get up to about halfway what I can do." he chuckled before she huffed and used her wing to slap his face. "Hey!"

Brb

"Oops, my bad." She grinned. "I guess I'm still having trouble with these darn wings, or your big head is just too hard NOT to hit."

"At least I'm Valedictorian. Take that."

"You realize that being a success in hell makes you look worse than me by comparison up on Earth."

"Well at least it's something you'll never get, so I win."

"Talk to me in high school and we'll see." she smirked as they headed to their next class.

Later we find the students all staying in line to get food, sitting at tables, or running in fear since some of the lunch trays and the foods snapped at them and tried to devour their flesh.

Lisa was up an a writhing mass of living food stuffs growled at her before she stabbed it in the head with her fork and bit into it as it screamed making her swallow it and shivered. "Ugh, I don't think I'll ever get use to that." She then walked over to a table with the young demonesses she had made quick friends with on her first day. "Hey girls!"

"Sup Lisa." greeted the one with purple hair in a ponytail with four arms. "Let me guess, you got the special?"

"Yeah, I'm getting use to killing my food, but I wish it wouldn't scream." she replied while the light blue girl who floated was munching on a sandwich with numerous insect legs sticking out from it.

"Well now that we're all together, I got a surprise." She said before holding up a demonic book. "I got a new spell book!"

"Oh boy, I've been dying for something new." smiled the bird girl while pecking into a bowl.

"Lisa, would you like to go first?" Said the blue girl holding out the book. "Bet there are a few girls you want to get back at."

"Hmmm, well I have been practicing, okay why not." she smiled taking it and opened it before a dark and demonic booming voice came from it making them reel back, but smiled as Lisa moved her finger down. She began to chant in aramaic with her body and eye glowing red before fading out before she giggled mischievously.

"So, what'd you do?" asked the four armed girl.

"Let's just say Sherri and Terri are going to know what it's like to be outcasts." Lisa said before pointing at the spell she just cast.

The girls looked down before they burst out laughing.

(Springfield Elementary)

Sherri and Terri were in the hall before Sherri's stomach started gurgling.

"Oh, I don't feel so good.". Sherri said before Terri's stomach did the same as her twin.

"Me neither."

The two started gagging before a single snake emerged from their mouths scaring the children around them.

Once the serpents saw each other then looked at each other lustfully before making out.

"EW! SHERRI AND TERRI ARE KISSING!" Milhouse exclaimed.

"EWWWW!" The other students let out.

The girls groaned and tried to pull the snakes out while running off, only to trip as the students laughed harder.

Back in hell Lisa was laughing with her new friends. "That felt so good."

"I wish we could see their expressions." snickered the bird girl.

"Let's celebrate Lisa's first hex." The blue girl said taking out some Joints.

"Sounds good to me." smirked the four armed girl with Lisa gasping.

"Are those...marijuana cigarettes!? We can't do that, especially not here!"

"Right, I keep forgetting you're from up top." The bird girls said.

"Chill Lis, it's cool. You're in Hell and you're a demoness now. It's like if you were still a mortal with a candy cigarette." Said the blue girl. "Watch." she let out a flame on one and took a hit off her joint before blowing smoke out. "See? It's easy."

"it's like how Italians let kids drink." The four armed girl said. "Stuff like joints and drugs that are normally bad for human is like candy to us demons. My Mom packed some angel dust in my lunch."

"Aw sweet, I've been itching for some of that." spoke the bird girl with Lisa gaping.

"But that stuff is incredibly illegal for a reason! I mean, I've never even had booze. Won't stuff like that cause some adverse side effect?"

The Blue girl groaned and rolled her eyes before sticking a joint in Lisa's mouth. "Just shut up and huff."

Lisa looked at the joint as the girl lit it and sighed before she tried taking a small puff. "Wow, that's smooth."

"Come on Lisa, take a bigger puff. Really get some of the flavor." Spoke the bird girl.

She gave it a little consideration before taking a deep breath and blew out the smoke like a dragon breath fire.

"Woo! You go girl!" The blue girl whooped.

"Huh, this isn't as bad as I thought." smiled Lisa taking another hit and sighed while relaxing. "I'm actually feeling pretty good. Hey, what else can you do down here that you can't do up on Earth?"

"Well there's tons of fun stuff. Go ahead and tell us something you'd never be allowed to get away with." spoke the bird girl.

"Meth?"

"Please, that stuffs like super sugar."

"Public nudity?"

"All natural when it gets to bikini season down here."

"What about public displays of affection?"

"We take it to a whole new level." The four armed girl said before grabbing Lisa and suddenly kissed her on the lips.

Lisa's eyes widened with her tail sticking up before the girl pulled away and chuckled seeing her expression.

"Well?" Asked the four armed girl.

"You...I...uh..." Lisa babbled.

"Deep breaths." Said the bird girl.

Lisa took a deep breath and managed to get out. "You kissed me!"

"Damn right, and believe me it's way more common down here than up there. Some demons even change gender depending on whether or not you're a top or a bottom." she chuckled with Lisa turning more red hearing that. "So...how was it?"

"Uh... well...I didn't love it...but I also didn't hate it? Is that weird."

"Give it some time and you'll be kissing other girls, or boys, like that in no time." remarked the blue girl before taking a hit off her joint. She blew out some smoke and sighed. "Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you and your brother went at it. A lot of siblings do down here."

"EWWWW! Me and Bart!? That's sick."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it. My folks are brother and sister and I turned out fine." remarked the bird girl casually with her eyes blinking out of sync.

Lisa shook her head and shuddered. "No way! The day I do...that...with my brother is the day lady Gaga dresses like a normal human being."

"Well we're just being real. Lots of she-demons around here are wanting a piece of him." remarked the four armed girl. "And how can they not, he's so hot steam looks cool."

"He is so not." Lisafer said. "Can we please talk about something else besides my brother?"

"Ok, we talk about….oh! We can talk about how you managed the transformation lesson. We heard you got started on it today."

"Yeah girl, tell us, what'd you change first?"

Lisafer sighed sadly and took a deep hit from her joint. "I botched it." She said holding her breath before exhaling smoke in her friends faces.

"Wait, for real? No way." waved off the four armed girl.

"Yeah I just couldn't think of anything other than crab claws." she admitted which got snickers from the girls making her groan. "But Bart? He just had to show off and get the hang of it right away. But he still has a ways to go."

"What'd he change?" the blue girl questioned

"He turned into an eight foot tall monster."

"Damn...that sounds hot." remarked the blue girl.

"So now I gotta try and get the hang of it while trying to come up with something more imaginative."

"We can help." stated the bird girl.

"Yeah, we can get your head coming up with all sort of great things to turn your body into." spoke the four armed girl. "And have some fun doing it too."

Lisafer saw the girls giggle at that part while getting a sinking feeling. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not getting out of this?"

As that went on, we cut over to Beelzebart who was munching on a squirming pile of jello that screamed with each spoonful. "Mmmh, just the way I like it."

"Hey Beelzebart." greeted a demon who looked like a green snail with a shell on his back, blue hair and red glasses, and a lavender shirt who moved over to the table ever so slowly with a lunchbox. "Phew I made it just in time."

"Hey Milhell, what took you?"

"It's not so easy getting around when I carry my whole room on my back." he admitted before putting his lunchbox on the table and opened it before some bats flew out with one getting snatched by a long tongue of Milhell who retracted it and bit into the bat with a hum. "My mom always knows what I like for lunch."

"If it weren't for his slime allergies you and Milhouse would really hit it off."

"Well from what you told me he sounds like the kind of guy who'd understand what it's like to deal with bullies. Oh, hold on." spoke the demon before sliding up into his shell as two demons walked over and started kicking at it. They tried to force him to come out, but to no avail.

"Aw man, I wanted to pour salt over him."

"Eh we can do it tomorrow, let's see if we can sneak a peek in the she-demon's locker room."

They walked away before Milhell popped out. "Phew."

"What's it like inside that shell? Doesn't it get old and cramped?"

"If I had bones then I guess it might." he answered while they resumed their lunch. "So I heard you took your first ever transformation class, how'd it go?"

"I aced it." he smirked boastfully. "One try, that's all it took."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." he sighed while looking down. "You're a living legend around here, all the she-demons wanna either get with you, or possibly consume your flesh to try and get stronger."

"Yeah I noticed." Bart said looking under the table where a she-demon was biting at his leg. "How long you gonna keep that up?"

"Don't worry, I think I've almost broken skin." she replied then kept biting. "Eh nevermind, not even making a scratch."

"What can I say, I'm thick skinned." he chuckled as she moved out from under the table with a pout.

"No go girls!" She called to her friends.

"Damn it!"

"Great, now we gotta make due with the slug."

"Uh oh." Milhell said before retreating back into his shell. "I'll talk to you later!" he called out before the shell went rolling away as the she-demons ran after him with knives and forks. "Later Beelzebart!"

"Later'Milhell, try not to get eaten!" he called out with a snicker. "Those girls are going to be sick tomorrow."

"Pardon me Beelzebart." spoke Miss Kurrita walking up. "Sorry if I'm intruding, but I just wanted to say I'm proud of your quick grasp on a usual subject that can be quite tricky for demons to get."

"If you're here to eat my flesh you're a little late, but you're welcome to try."

"Oh no no no, I'm not here for that." she chuckled. "I just wanted to inform you that if you ever have any free time, perhaps you could help tutor some of the other demons on how to grasp it without exploding. Frankly having to constantly revive them over and over can be exhausting." she sighed while sitting down across from him. "I have a few female students who are more than eager to learn."

"I'll bet, I am pretty cool after all." he smiled leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Before I came down here to Hell I had no idea what sex was. Now I'm just trying to keep one of these crazy she-demons jumping my bones in the boys locker room."

"Well it'll only get harder as you grow up. Word of advice though, go easy on any angel dust coated donuts, they can be a little fattening." she said to the boy. "And if a she-demon seems a little too eager to get to your balls it means she wants to bite it off."

"Ai caramba, duly noted." he spoke with a wince while crossing his legs and tried to come up with something to say as he stared at his teacher and felt himself getting tongue tied. "Have you ever-"

"Yes, a few times actually, when I was a teenager with almost no self control. But I grew out of it."

"Yeah, but...why?"

"To sift the weak from the strong and the smart from the brainless." she replied bluntly with a smile.

"Uh….say what?" he asked, looking clueless.

"No self respecting she-demons wants a weak demons child or a demon who doesn't have the brains to watch where he sticks his junk."

"Ooooh." spoke Beelzebart nodding his head. "I think I understand now."

"So unless you don't want to have kids in the future, watch who you let get close to your loins."

"Or else I could lose my weiner?" he asked.

"Language." The teacher scolded.

"Sorry. I mean, lose my cock?"

"Atta boy." she nodded. "So yes, try and don't be like some demons and stick it just any hole. First you have display dominance like what you did in class and when a She-demon looks away and exposes her neck that means you're safe."

"And then I fuck her?"

"So long as she consents. We may act like animals, but we're not complete animals." she remarked before spotting a small creature scuttle across the table before letting out a high pitched roar and moved her head down before munching on it like a starved coyote.

"Riiiight." he remarked as she swallowed it and let out a small burp.

"Sorry, I didn't have breakfast. Anyway give it a try on one of the girls you'll see what I mean." she said before leaving the table.

Beelzebart rubbed his chin and glanced around at any she-demons close by. "Let's see."

Numerous kinds of all shapes and sizes were trying to give him the 'come and take me' look.

One girl walked by before he let out a roar while turning his teeth to fangs. She flinched and tilted her head to expose her neck with a blush of excitement.

"Wow that really works? Cool." he grinned wider. 'And if this works on any of the she-demons...I wonder…' he stood up and looked at her. "Sorry toots I was just testing, but hey you're real cute when you look like that." he said to her and walked away.

"Hmph." She pouted and crossed her arms. "Tease."

Beelzebart walked out of the cafeteria and headed down the hall while ignoring any looks or calls from any other she-demons. He only had one in mind right now, and he was looking right at her. Miss Kurrita, as she made her way back to the classroom. He gave out a sinister chuckle while rubbing his hands together. Becoming a demon had allowed to expand his devias horizons far beyond what he believed he was capable of. Unlike most teachers who wanted to stifle his badboy nature, Miss Kurrita had nurtured it, and he planned. Not to mention she had a pretty rockin' bod for a she-demon in her mid three hundreds.

He gave another look around at all the she-demons ready to jump his bones. 'Patients ladies, I'll get to you soon enough. But for now you'll have to wait.' he thought turning the corner and followed Miss Kurrita as she entered the class room. Just before the door shut he stopped it and walked in. "Yo Miss Kurrita, you got a minute?" He asked closing the door and locked it.

"Oh! Of course Beelzebart, I didn't know you had a question or I would have stuck around."

"Nah it's cool, it's nice to have some alone time with my favorite teacher." He said to her. "I was just wondering about something. See I've been hearing a rumor that your legs aren't bird legs, their dragon legs. Also that you're a descendant of the sumerian god Kur."

"Oh dear, I get those all the time." she sighed. "Really I wish I was a descendant of someone like that, maybe then I wouldn't be a teacher."

"You don't have to lie to me. I've seen what you can do. Most teachers here, they don't have half the powers you do. I've even seen principal Chalmskinn act a little afraid around you. Plus the name 'Kurrita' is a dead give away."

"Uh…." she trailed off looking away before sighing and looked away. "Ok, it's true, I AM a descendant of Kur."

"Awesome, but why waste your talents working as teacher?"

"Let's just be honest, Hell isn't what it use to be, there's just no passion for torturing the damned in today's youth. I thought maybe I could help them find their inner demon, but… ugh, I'm just gonna a say it, they're all dullards and lost causes. I was about to give up on teaching, until you came along that is."

"No way." he looked at her in surprise. "But it's Hell, isn't it always suppose to be messed up and dark all year 'round?"

"Not like this. Nowadays everywhere you look there's some random sinner just walking around the streets trying to pass the time instead of being properly punished for their sins." she sighed before sitting down. "Quite frankly, if you never wound up down here, I probably would have resigned by now. I mean the way you take pleasure in making people miserable, and your endless creativity of torture methods, you were born to be a demon. Perhaps one day you'll even take over Hell."

"Aw shucks." he blushed in embarrassment. "You're gonna make me turn pink if you say something like that. Like I could take over Hell."

"Actually I'm positive you could. A lot may have changed here in Hell over the years, but there are some laws that are quite literally written in stone."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like killing someone in battle to take their position and power. Oh wait I think I have a copy." She said walking to a cabinet and bent over to look inside.

Beelzebart looked down at her rear and gave a big grin. 'Oh yeah, I'd tap that.'

"Hmm, that's odd, I thought it was here."

"Maybe it got stuffed in the back, try digging deeper." he said silently chuckling.

"Oh! You're right it is back here, ngh! Gah, it's stuck." She said before trying to pull it out.

"You sure?" he said watching her ass shake.

"I'm sure, it's really in here. Beelzebart, could you lend a hand?"

"You got it." he gave a clap with a chuckle making her roll her eyes.

"Oh ha ha, but not what I meant."

"Okay okay." He walked up and grabbed her hips. "On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They pulled at the same time with all their might. They grunted since she was stuck in there before she came unstuck and went falling backwards. Miss Kurrita falling on top of Beelzabart.

"Got it." She said holding up a stone slab. "Now if you read here….wait, where'd you go?" she asked looking around before feeling something under her rear. The next thing she new she was being lifted up by a pair for strong hands. "Oh! Wow you really got this lesson down."

"You know it." he chuckled as he got her off him, but not before giving her ass a brief squeeze and set her back on her legs.

"Here it is, the complete list of hell's ancient laws." Miss Kurrita said giving him the slab.

Beelzebart took it and started reading it. "Wow this might take me awhile to read. Can I take this with me?"

"Whatever you need. Take as much time as you have to, and if you need help understanding something just ask." the teacher replied.

"Sweet." he grinned while shifting back to normal and made his way to the door. "Thanks teach."

"Oh, and Beelzebart? You didn't happen to squeeze my butt, did you?"

"Maybe a little." He said with a grin.

"Oh you little rascal." she chuckled as she watched him leave.

Later the final bell rang and the students ran out cheering, well most of them.

"I'm not sure about this." spoke Lisafer as she and her friends hid in the girl's bathroom. "What if we get caught?"

"Relax girl, tons of demons do this, hell it happens so often there's even a map of the really juicy spots to stick around and get freaky at."

"Well okay, but can we not do this in the bathroom? Not exactly the place I want to remember when I think back on this."

"Of course we're not gonna do it here. We just needed a good spot to hide out until the coast was clear. Follow me, I know just the place." whispered the four armed girl before leading them out of the bathroom. They walked by a janitor, who was sweeping the floor with his eyes and mouth sewn shut.

Lisafer cringed at the sight while trying to keep from making too loud footsteps as they entered into a classroom. "Okay, now this is much better." She nodded.

The blue girl moved over and was about to lock the door, only to stop and hear footsteps. "Someone's coming!" she spoke on panic. "Hide!"

The girls looked around before they rushed into the nearby closet and shut it tight right as Miss Kurrita entered. She closed the door behind her and sighed.

"What's she doing here, her classroom is next door." Asked the bird girl.

"I don't know, but if she doesn't leave soon we'll have to scrap our plans." whispered the blue girl.

"Lets see now." The teacher said walking up to the desk and pulled out a black book. "Ah, Mrs. Splinterbone's gradebook."

"What's going on?" whispered Lisafer who couldn't see through the crack. She wriggled her way through and looked out to see Miss Kurrita flip through the grade book.

"Unbelievable, none of her students are any better than mine. If this gets any worse, sinners are just going to waltz right out of hell. Young demons these days are so weak and brainless it's almost pathetic."

"He-" Lisafer got her mouth covered quickly with the girls shushing her.

"It's painfully clear," she said closing the book and put it away. "The time has come to start a revolution. And my champion will be the one to spark it." She grabbed a piece of chalk before crushing it in her hand and blew the dust at the board.

Lisafer gasped seeing it take shape into a sketch of Beelzebart in his monstrous form wearing a crown of fire and sitting on a throne of bones. "What's she talking about?" she whispered.

She moved her arms behind her back and started to pace. "I've groomed this young demon since the day he joined my class. I knew he had potential, but his progression far exceeded my expectations and in such a short time, it's nothing short of miraculous. I will guide him to take the throne of Hell and restore it to its former glory. In the end all of Hell will fear his very name."

"Holy shit!" cursed the bird girl silently.

"Miss Kurrita is pulling a Morgan Le Fay." The four armed girl added. "Never thought she had it in her."

Lisafer was dumbstruck by all this when suddenly her nose twitched and she sneezed.

This alerted Miss Kurrita who snarled like a cheetah as she turned with her eyes glowing red. "Who's in here!?" She questioned and looked around before going down on all fours and prowling like a feline.

Lisafer covered her mouth as the other girls huddled together in the back and saw the teacher start to slowly stalk towards their spot.

'We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!' they all thought while Miss Kuritta let out a snarl and was about to reach towards the knob, but heard a knock at her own classroom door.

"Hello? Miss Kurrita?"

The teacher stood up and turned her head before walking to the door and peeked out over to the door next door where Bart stood who didn't see her. "Beelzebart?"

"Oh! There you are." he smiled turning and walked over. "What are you doing in there?"

"Oh! Uh...I was just...getting something for another teacher."

"Well if you have a moment I'd like to see you in private again."

"Of course, just go on in and I'll be right with you."

"You got it teach." Beelzebart nodded and went into the classroom before Miss Kurrita looked back at the girls hiding place.

"I'm not sure who you are, but if you breathe a word to anyone of what you just heard here today I will hunt you down, skin you alive, then rend the flesh from your bones, and drain the marrow from said bones." she growled before leaving the classroom with the girls all silent and holding their breath until the door shut behind her.

"I think I just wet myself a little bit." Said the blue girl.

"I don't blame you, I was so scared I layed an egg." Remarked the bird girl holding up said egg.

"I thought she was gonna see our faces." muttered the four armed girl with a gulp. "You okay Lisafer?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." she muttered to herself before getting slapped by the blue girl. "Ow!"

"Hey! We might be demons, but even we don't go that far using that word. Now let's get back to the lesson."

"Are you kidding? A teacher is trying to turn my brother into some kind of puppet to overthrow Satan!"

"Well unless you want her threats to be real I suggest you keep quiet. She looked dead serious."

"Yeah, besides, it's not like others haven't tried the same thing over and over. None of them ever win."

"That's not the point! If she tries to get my brother to fight him, he'll be killed!"

"Would he back out even IF you told him." asked the bird girl?

Lisafer opened her mouth, before letting it sink in and closed it while looking away. "No, not really."

"Okay then. Let's get started." the four armed girl clapped her hands

Meanwhile just next door. Beelzebart was tapping his hooves against the floor while waiting. The door opened and Miss Kurrita walked in.

"Sorry about the wait, had to clean up." she said. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it's actually simple really." he replied before crossing his arms. "I wanted to get you alone. I finished reading the slab you gave me and I found it very enlightening."

"That's good to hear, always happy to help my best student reach his full potential." she said with a smile on her face.

"But I'd be lying if I said I didn't also have another reason." he said before starting to transform.

"And just what might that be?" she said watching him grow.

"To show you a good time." he growled while walking over and looked down at her with his teeth on full display then grabbed her arm before roaring in her face in a display of dominance.

Miss Kuritta blushed as her hair went back. "Oh my." her instincts took over and she exposed her neck to him.

Beelzebart gave a grin and moved closer before pulling her right up against his chest. "I'm going to show you just how 'grateful' I am for everything you've done for me."

"W-Well I would have been happy for a-" she was cut off as she found her lips claimed by her student who moved a claw down and gave her ass a good groping. "Mhhh!"

'Oh baby, I'm really doing it. I'm kissing my teacher AND feeling up her butt.' he thought happily. 'If I did this back on Earth I'd get in trouble, man do I love Hell.' he separated from her so they could breathe.

"Wow….you sure didn't waste any time." smiled his teacher with a giggle.

"Yeah after reading that slab and comparing it with today's laws, I can see what you meant, Hell has gotten soft." said Beelzebart. "Of course I could say the same for your butt." he teased and swat her rear making her jump.

"Oh you, I'll have you know it's not my fault. They make the best damning donuts not that far from here. But it's good to see we're on the same page."

"Yeah, Satan had his time, but the years have made him weak. Now it time for some new blood." he grinned before he started to lightly nibble on Miss Kurrita's neck making her gasp and hum. "And once he's gone I'm going to spread my seed and breed some real demon's."

"Me oh my Beelzebart, saying that while you're trying to come on to your own teacher is starting to get me nice and wet."

"It should, where do you think I'm starting?" he chuckled while Miss Kurrita looked surprised. "By the time we're done, you're gonna need a wheelbarrow to carry all the jizz inside you."

"By the flames of Hell, where did you learn all this?" Miss Kurrita questioned

"After some time here I got curious, disabled the parental lock on my computer, and watched sooo much porn." he chuckled. "And let me tell ya, the things I saw? Even I don't know where to start with how messed up some people are. But if I had to choose, I'd start like this!" He said grabbing the top part of her dress and ripped off the section covering her breasts.

"Ooh! Beelzebart!" spoke Miss Kurrite with a firm tone making him stop. "As your teacher I can't condone this."

"What? Why?"

She turned to her desk and knocked off everything on it. "There, I didn't want anything to get in our way. Now go right on ahead and show me what you've learned on your own."

"If you insist." he smirked before he grabbed her by her waist and propped her on the edge before grabbing at the rest of her clothes and started tearing them off until she was as naked as the day she was born. "Oh yeah, seeing the real things in person are WAY better than on a screen." he reached a hand down to roughly handle one of her breast.

"Oooh Beelzebart, try not to give me any scars or bruises, save that for when we REALLY go wild~"

(Back with Lisafer)

"Ahhh!" the she-demon let out, now currently naked and feeling her chest get grabbed by the four armed girl who was also stark nude.

"Relax, you can moan louder with the teacher gone." the latter spoke.

"Yeah, we're gonna show you what it feels doing it with girls." said the blue girl.

"So go ahead and unwind." spoke the bird girl who was rubbing the blue girl's body over while both were naked.

"Oh my gosh, why does it feel so good!?"

"Because down here demons mature fast, physically anyway." Said the four armed girl. "Now, just focus on where my hands are and make them expand."

"B-But I'm not good at-ah!" she gasped when the ones on her breasts gave them a firm squeeze.

"You're just not trying hard enough. Reach deep down, find your inner demon." The four armed girl said into Lisafer's ear then stuck her tongue in.

"YAH!" she jumped with a blush feeling it wriggle in her ear. "Oh…My….gosh!"

"Feels weird don't it? Trust me, feeling that can really make things fun." Said the bird girl. "Now just try transforming."

Lisafer let out a heavy sigh and tried to concentrate as best as she could. "Think expand, think expand."

The blue girl and the bird girl were feeling up each other's tongues with moans while also watching when they saw Lisafer's breasts slowly turn to D-cups.

"Think expand, think expand, think expand." Lisafer repeated until looking down at her chest. "Aaaaaahhh!"

"See? You grew them out pretty big for your first shot. You'll get the hang of it in no time." smirked the four armed girl before using two hands each to grab at the mounds. "Now use that imagination, get creative, and play with yourself...wait, that didn't come out right."

"Actually go ahead and do that too." chuckled the blue girl.

"Well... I mean as long as we're not doing anything wrong."

"Of course not, go wild." said the bird girl. "Stop being Lisa and show us what _Lisafer _can do."

"Well… there's one thing I wanted to try." Gulped Lisafer before moving her hands down near her slit and felt embarrassed about what she was about to do. "Here it goes."

'I wonder what she's gonna do.' thought the Blue girl who looked down before her eyes widened.

"Holy Lucifer." the bird girl let out dropping her beak.

"What?" asked the four armed girl before she looked down and gasped.

"Well? I-Is something wrong?" Lisafer asked.

"No, it's just….big." said the four armed girl looked at the monster member Lisafer conjured up.

"I thought you were just gonna try and grow your body out." remarked the blue girl.

"Well I-I saw an opportunity and...well I seized it." she remarked looking away while the dick throbbed. "Don't tell me you never wondered what it would be like to have one."

"Oh, we've thought about it, even given it a shot, but for us it felt kinda weird." spoke the four armed girl. "Especially when _some _of us try giving a blowjob to another."

"Hey! I was just trying to help, no need to be a bitch about it." said the bird girl.

"But if you wanna try this, who are we to argue." The four armed girl then reached down with her second set of hands and grabbed the shaft. "Damn, already piping hot. Oh we're definitely going to have some fun with you."

(Back with Beelzebart)

Said demon growled while biting and licking at Miss Kurrita's neck with said she-demon gasping and humming while digging her claws into his shoulders.

"Mhhh, oh yes! Yes!"

"Damn Miss Kurrita, who knew you were a masochist." said Beelzebart before pulling her off the table and pushed her down on her knees. "Let's find out how you like breaking your jaw trying to take this bad boy in there." he said pointing at his rod. "Now put that jaw to work you whore."

"Oh don't mind if I do." she grinned before grabbing the dick and gave it a brief rub before she started to give the tip an eager lick. She took it in her mouth and start moving her tongue in a circular motion.

Beelzebart groaned and tried not to jump since feeling an actual tongue and mouth over his cock was WAY better than he expected. "Damn you know how to use that thing real well."

"Well I AM a she-demon." she teased while reaching down to give his balls a squeeze.

"Point taken." he groaned while shivering from the tongue and claw nearly making his knees buckle. "I guess I need to up my game then."

'Oh I wonder what he'll try.' she thought before he grabbed her hair and forced his dick into her mouth.

"I'm gonna try out your throat." he groaned while gasping from how much wet it felt and how much tighter her mouth was in comparison. There was a visible bulge in her neck as he moved in and out. "Ay caramba! This feels WAY better! Demons can't die from suffocation right?"

"Mmmmph." let out his teacher without trying to remove her head.

"I'll take that as a maybe." he sighed in relief before he pulled his dick back and pushed back in with a groan while feeling her suck him off. "Hot damn this is good."

'I'll say, I haven't had a big fat one stuffing my throat in centuries. Or a demon who knew how to please a girl for that matter.' she thought while making sure to swirl her tongue around the dick as he thrusted. "Mph! Mph! Mph!"

"Oh fucking hell yeah! Keep that up! Oh wait I have an idea." He then turned her upside down without removing his dick. "I've been wanting to try this."

'Oh! I haven't done this position in quite a while.' Miss Kurrita thought before feeling Beelzebart lick her pussy lips. She moaned and kept on sucking while Bart himself wiggled his tongue against the folds. 'Tongue work could use a little practice.'

'I wonder if it can really stretch out as wide as I saw.' thought Beelzebart. He tried sliding his tongue into the folds before jumping when he felt his teacher bob her head up and down his dick faster. 'Damn she is such a slut.'

'I wonder how much longer he can handle.' she wondered.

(With Lisafer)

"Ahh! Ahhh!" Lisafer cried out. "No! Stop! Wait! Somethings coming out!"

"Relax and let it all shoot out." said the four armed girl.

"And make sure it hits us in the face." spoke the blue girl.

"OH GOD!" cried Lisafer as her dick began to throb uncontrollably and started spraying sperm out and hit the two girls.

Said girls kept their mouths open as it sprayed over them like a shower. However they were not expecting more ropes of jizz to come out and hit them on the body.

Lisafer groaned and leaned against a wall while the bird girl tried licking some of the sperm off the girl's cheeks.

"Damn girl not bad for your first time."

"I...feel….weak…"

"Don't tell us you're spent already."

"Growing….a penis...and that...is making it hard….to keep it together…" she said before her eyes suddenly turned red and a hiss escaped her mouth before shaking her head.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" Asked the bird girl.

"Lisafer, are you….. repressing your demonic energy?" Questioned the blue girl.

"Uh...well…."

"Oh Satan below you are." said the four armed girl. "No wonder you're having such hard time with transformation."

"If you hold your energy back you're practically a wounded hellhound pup down here." said the blue girl.

"B-But...it's scary. What if I lose myself and become someone, or something, else?"

"Lisafer, we can handle you if you go out of control. We've gotten a bit wild ourselves and learned how to take care if it happens again."

"Yeah girl, you seriously want your brother one upping you?"

"Well...no not really." Lisafer replied.

"Well unless you quit holding back, you're gonna be in his shadow for the rest of your life. And he'll gloat that boys are better than girls for all eternity. And just imagine what he'll be like if he invades earth with an army of demons."

Lisafer briefly imagined her brother sitting on a throne while demons marched on before a horrified expression formed on her face. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"See? Then go ahead and cut loose." The blue girl said with a sultry tone.

"I….alright, I'll cut loose." she said. "But remember, I warned you."

"Relax, we can handle it." spoke the bird girl.

Lisafer closed her eyes and let her demonic energy flow. Her eyes shot open and glowed blood red as she let out an otherworldly shriek and her body shook wildly.

Her friends braced themselves when they felt the energy.

"You girls feel this too right?" Asked the four armed girl.

"Yeah, and it's giving me goosebumps." replied the bird girl.

"She was holding all this in? Son of a bitch." remarked the blue girl. "Where the hell was she keeping it all?"

"You got me." the bird girl said with a shrug.

Lisafer began to huff and puff while the energy slowly calmed down. "I...I feel...I feel."

"You feel what?"

"I feel….FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!" she roared out with a wide grin. "This must be what my brother feels all the time. Oh fuck it feels soooo good, like a thousand pounds of weight just fell off of me!" she laughed with her wings spread out and grew in size and length. "I feel like I can take on the whole goddamn world right after eatingeating a heaping helping of rare meat."

"Wow, that's the most I've heard her curse." whispered the bird girl.

"Ditto." Said the four armed girl.

"But first," Lisafer turned to the girls with her eyes glowing red. "I'll have some appetizers." she leaned forward before tentacles sprouted from her back.

The three girls had a sinking feeling seeing the glint in their friend and let out screams as the tentacles lunged at them right as we cut back over to Beelzebart and Miss Kurrita.

"Mhhhhh!" let out the teacher who felt Beelzebart's dick start twitching. Suddenly she was yanked away. "Huh? What the-"

"Nuh uh, I'm not gonna waste a single drop." he shook his head. "I'm gonna put ALL of it inside where it counts." He chuckled..

"Oh dear, if you did something like that, I'd probably get knocked up, and by my own student no less." gasped Miss Kurrita before giving a seductive smile. "Now that's naughty, I'm so proud."

"I had a good teacher." he winked before he moved her over and bent her over the desk before giving her ass a slap.

"Fuck yeah." she growled while he slowly hotdogged his dick between her ass cheeks.

"I bet you can't wait to see Hell go to...well...Hell."

"Just imagining it is enough to get me soaked."

"What if I told you I planned to eviscerate Principal Chalmskinn after this?"

"Oh now you're just being a tease." she said biting her lip.

"Maybe rip his wings off and make them into a cape." he idly remarked while he slapped her ass again.

"Oh fuck." She squirmed a little as her juices trickled down her leg.

"And to finish off, I'll slice open his back and pull out his spine, like...this!" He let out and quickly moved the pad of his finger up the middle of her back.

"AHHH!" it wasn't sharp but it shocked her in a way that shook her to the core.

"I'll bet you'd love to see that." he said to her then reached down to play with her tits.

"Oooh Satan yes!" She moaned trying to rub her clit against the edge of the desk.

"Well then if you ask nicely, I might let you watch." he teased as he moved his dick between her ass cheeks slower and whispered to her. "You can even eat what's left."

"Oh damn it Beelzebart! Take me already! Fuck me long and hard!"

"Well if the teacher says so." he chuckled before moving his dick down and slammed it right into her pussy full force with a grunt.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Miss Kurrita screamed, eyes wide, and claws scratching the wood of her desk.

"AY CARAMBA!" Beelzebart let out, caught off guard by how wet, hot and incredibly tight the pussy felt. "Hot DAYUM! So this is what all the fuss is about!"

"Oh Satan below Beelzebart! Your dick is huge!"

"I know, I made it that way." he remarked like a smart ass before slowly pulling back with a growl. "Now do you prefer smooth or rimmed?" He asked changing the shape of his dick as he thrust surprising her and making her cry out. "Or maybe you're one of those pain sluts that likes barber shafts." He remarked changing his member again.

"Ahhh!" she cried out while digging into her desk more. "Fucking shit! Satan damn it!"

"Sounds to me like we have a winner." commented Beelzebart. "How's it feel teach?" he teased.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she howled out.

"Sounds good to me." he snickered before he slammed back in and began to move his hips into a rhythm. "Hope you don't mind sharing, cause I plan to bring a few of my ex's down here. Some of which deserve to be down here."

"Oh Satan! Fuck yes! I don't care if you have a harem of every she-demon down here! Just don't stop fucking me!" she wailed out.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" he grabbed her hair and pushed her head to the desk. He started to move his dick even harder making her cry out in pleasure. "When I'm done your baby's will be cartwheeling out of you."

"Oh Satan yes! More!" her eyes rolled back as she stuck out her tongue. "Harder! Break me!*

"Oh I'm not gonna break you, I'm gonna destroy you!" he then pulled her away from the desk and pressed her against the chalkboard. "I'll bet you'd act like this if I was fucking you in front of the whole class right now." His thrusts became harder and harder to the point of almost superhuman.

"OH FUCK YES!" she screamed as the board started to crack. "OH SATAN! I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

"Same here! I'm gonna blow any second!" he grunted as the board cracked more and more. "I. gotta. let. it. go!"

The two roared as Bart gave one final thrust and smashed through the whole wall. This lead to Miss Kurrita crying out as she felt hot sperm explode inside her.

"Fuck." Bart groaned laying on top of her while feeling load after load shoot out and was starting to finally feel the effects of transformation, and sex, hitting him hard which lead to his body beginning to regress to normal. However it wasn't long before he registered the sounds of moaning and groaning. He tried raising his head up before they widened and his mouth dropped. "Ho….ly….shit."

What he saw was something he never thought he'd never ever ever ever EVER see.

"Take it you little sluts!" spoke Lisafer gangbanging her friends with her tentacles filling their assholes, pussies, and mouths all at once. "You can handle way more than this!"

"Lis?" Beelzebart let out.

Said girl looked up and growled. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy fucking these little bitches three ways from last Thursday!" She snapped.

"Woah Lis, who know...you had it...in you...ooh…" he groaned off before all his energy left him and he passed out on Miss Kurrita's back with said teacher panting as some of Beelzebart's semen leaked from her snatch.

"Oh yes... I definitely chose…. the right champion." she let out with a chuckle.

(Later)

"Ow...my aching head." groaned Lisafer with an ice pack on her head. "I feel like it's bouncing all over the place. What exactly happened? Everything's a blur."

"Oh just a little blind demonic frenzy, nothing major." remarked the nurse who was a large spider with a nurse's outfit on. "You just went and fucked a few she-demons after letting all the demonic energy you were holding back out. Then you passed out and got carried here."

"WHAT!?" Lisafer let out before wincing at her aching head. "Ow!"

"Relax, just give yourself some time to take it easy or else your head will split open. Trust me, I've had to clean up my office so many times it's not funny. Also I'm going to put you on a regular regimen of sinning and debauchery."

"But I already have a full schedule of classes."

"Schools out sweetie, principal Chalmskinn was just killed in his own office." remarked the nurse with a shrug making Lisafer's eyes widen.

"Say what?! OW!" she held her head and rubbed it. "What?" she whispered.

"Oh yeah real bloodbath in there. Unless you have the stomach for it I'd rather not go into details."

"But...what about school then? Who's in….oh no." muttered Lisafer when she recalled some of what was said earlier. "No, nonono, please god no!"

"I believe you mean, please Beelzebart no." spoke the nurse with a smile. "While you were unconscious, he went ahead and, shall we say, turned Hell upside down."

"But...But how long was I out for? It couldn't have been that long!" she let out still not believing it.

"Mmm, about an hour. That boy wasted no time."

"But...but...that's not possible!" she spoke trying to wrap her head around it.

"Well it's not my place to judge, but I'd get as much rest as you can, our new leader is wasting no time in setting up several new laws, along with reinstating old ones. His new queen is really working hard on making them official. Just lay down and relax."

Lisafer groaned and laid her head back. "Oh this can't end well."

(Later)

Beelzabart was killing off the last of the weak demons who wormed their way to the top of Hell's government. By the time he was done taking one of their heads, Miss Kurrita was already jotting down something on some paper. "Man this is almost too easy, thought it would be fun killing the top dogs in hell, but I just got my hopes up. Their necks snap like toothpicks."

"Well you don't need to worry, by the time some of those new laws we went over are made official, Hell can get back on the right track to being a true burning pit of suffering."

"But only for the ones who deserve it. I don't want my mom coming down here." spoke Beelzebart while wiping some blood off his hands while groaning and held his head. "Oh man, how long does it take to get your wind back after all that?"

"Do you mean the fucking, the transformation, or the mass slaughter?"

"Mostly the first two, I feel like passing out on the floor for a week."

"I can fix that." she said pointing a finger at him and using her power to rejuvenate him.

"Wow, that's much better. Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I was using all my power to heal my destroyed pussy." she smirked with a wink making Bart snicker. "If I used it all to keep you going, I'd have to be in bed for a month, and then who would you have to help you deal with the laws? Oh, you missed one over there." she pointed. "The little chicken shit is only playing dead."

The demon on the floor opened an eye and let out a scared cry before scrambling to the door screaming like a little girl. He tried getting it open but wasn't fast enough. The last thing he felt was a claw skewering his head, thanks to Miss Kurrita.

"Ugh, so pathetic." she scoffed removing her claw and licked the blood from it. "Even his blood is barely anything to gloat about."

Beelzebart watched Miss Kurrita slowly lick the liquid from her claws ever so slowly and stared at her tongue before gulping and groaned when he felt his groin start to ache. "Ah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just my balls started hurting. I don't think you healed me all the way."

"Oh, that must be blue balls. Except instead of not having enough sex, you're feeling low on sperm cells and need time to make more." she explained.

"Aw man, I was hoping you and I could, you know." he smiled while wiggling his eyebrows. "On my new chair."

"Now now Beelzebart, we'll have plenty of time for casual fucking, but we have a few things to take care of first. You'll just have to wait. Make a list of the ex-girlfriends you want to bring down here."

"Oh good thought, first on the list my old home town reverend's daughter, Jessica Lovejoy." he grinned while rubbing his hands together with a dark chuckle. 'This is gonna get good.'

'Definitely a wise choice making him my champion, and future husband.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	54. Glynda and Blake

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Glynda and Blake

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally, I thought that meeting would never end." Glynda sighed as she exited the lighthouse/headmaster's office building. "It feels like it goes on longer than the last every time." She said as she shook her head. "Why does he keep trying to increase the budget for coffee every time?" 

"Yang, get back here with my book!"

"You're gonna have to run faster before I finish chapter 1 Blake!" Called Yang, making Glynda sigh.

'These are our hope for the future...we're doomed.' Thought the teacher seeing the two girls running through the open courtyard. 'When I was their age I studied like there was no tomorrow because I actually knew what I was training for was important and beneficial.'

"Come and get me kitty cat, you want your smut back, right?"

"It's not smut! It's just a mature rated romantic novel!" Yelled Blake lunging at Yang.

"Ha, missed me!" She called before dodging, making Blake smack head first into the ground.

Blake groaned and rubbed her forehead with a growl while not noticing a knot coming undone to her bow before getting to her feet and glared at Yang. "Give it!"

"Nope, you gotta come and get it~" She laughed with a grin.

Blake growled before lunging once more, making Glynda shake her head in annoyance.

'Sometimes I wonder if those two share some kind of closer relationship.' She thought as a strong wind suddenly blew across the area.

"Whoa!" Yang cried as she braced herself as Blake did the same right as her bow was blown right off her head.

Glynda herself suddenly felt like time slowed down as she looked and went wide eyed when she saw cat ears on Blake's head. 'Are those….cat ears?!'

"Ah! My bow!" Blake cried as she quickly covered her ears before racing after the black ribbon. "Yang help me!"

"I'm on it!" Called the blond following Blake while Glynda herself covered her mouth and dropped to her knees.

'Blake Belladonna...has been...a cat faunus...this whole time? Then that means….she's a….cat girl!' She thought while suddenly imagining numerous adorable cats mixed together with random girls, gaining tails and ears which made her blush and get starry eyed. 'I want it, I want her now! Wait, get a hold of yourself, you don't want another Velvet incident happening.'

Recalling what happened made her feel mortified as she recalled her feeling the ears up with the girl embarrassed and staying in her room for a week as she went a little nuts, so much so the other teachers had to get her to calm down.

'Last thing I want is another intervention with Ozpin and Oobleck, or even worse, a restraining order! Ok, be cool Glynda, you can handle this.' She thought as Yang managed to get the ribbon.

"Got it!"

"Thanks Yang." Blake quickly took the ribbon and moved on tying it back over her ears while Yang moved over to cover her. "That was too close for comfort."

"Yeah, good thing no one saw, right?"

"Yeah…"

'Noooo! Bring back the cat ears!' Thought Glynda who saw the girls start walking away and raised a hand out before slapping it away. 'Damn it Glynda! Don't make a scene! Don't imagine how soft they must feel, or how they must twitch at the slightest sound, or how perfectly shaped they must fit….gah! Now I wanna feel them up!' She thought before sighing. 'I can't just pet them in public, especially since she's trying to keep it a secret. What do I do now?'

She stood up and righted herself before walking away. 'I need to get my mind off this. A good book should do the trick.' She thought as she beelined towards her office. 'I need to be professional about this!'

(Later)

'This is better than a book.' thought Glynda looking at several pictures of fictional cat girls on her Scroll while she had the lights turned off. 'I'm not doing anything wrong, just...researching the latest interests in media.' She thought before seeing an add pop up for a cat tail cosplay accessory. 'I wonder how this would look on Bla- wait, stop, get that kind of thoughts out of your head!'

She took a drink of water beside her and sighed. 'Think of something annoying. Like Port going on about one of his stories involving a Nevermore and a boot, or was it an umbrella?'

She began to do just that and sighed as she imagined Port, giving a lecture and began to feel drowsy just by thinking of it. 'There, that should keep me calm.' She thought before dream Port suddenly gained a pair of cat ears.

"Nya ha ha, this is quite odd, isn't it?" He said, making Glynda go wide eyed before shaking her head.

"No! Do NOT let yourself get sidetracked Glynda, you're better than that." She said as she stood up. "I should go for a walk, a walk will clear my head for sure!" She quickly exited her office while trying to take deep breaths. 'You are a master huntswoman, you have faced down countless Grimm without batting an eye, you can deal with one of your students have soft, pettable cat ears on her head!'

She slapped her face with a wince. "Ow. Damn it, this is getting worse than I thought."

"What's getting worse?" Asked a familiar voice, making Glynda turn around to see Blake staring at her in confusion with several books in her arms.

"GAH!" Screamed Glynda jumping back with Blake jumping from the sudden yell.

"What, what's wrong, why did you scream?!" She asked in confusion, her bow twitching a bit.

"N-N-Nothing! No reason!" She yelled back while looking at the bow briefly before straightening up and cleared her throat. "I mean...no reason Miss Belladonna."

"Um...are you sure?"

"Yes, I apologize if I startled you, I just did not expect any students to be up so late at night."

"Well I had to check out some books before the day was over."

"Ah...ok, just head back to your room, I wouldn't want to give you a detention for being out so late."

"Yes Miss Goodwitch." Blake walked past Glynda who gulped and stared at the bow.

'I want it off, I want that damn thing gone so I can stare at those ears all day long~' Thought Glynda with a blush and gripped her hands tightly. 'N-No! She's a student! Not a plaything!' She thought as she shook her head. 'Besides, it's not like I can just order her to take it off, right? We're halfway through the second semester, if I have her take it off now I wouldn't have any reason and people would start talking!'

She took a deep breath when Blake was gone and rushed down the hall. 'Damn it, what am I going to do, I can't keep this up for another three and a half years!'

Eventually she got outside and sat down at a bench before trying to lean back against it and look at the sky. 'Oum give me strength, I need to relax, clear my head and think of a plan.' She rubbed her forehead. 'Maybe I should just get a pet cat for home, that'll keep my mind distracted.'

(Later)

"Sorry Glynda, but I can't allow you to get a cat, we need to set an example for the students and I don't think pets are allowed on campus."

'Damn it!' She thought as she angrily hung up her Scroll. 'Now what am I going to do?!'

If she kept thinking about Blake and her secret any longer, she'd snap! She had to do something, anything to get Blake off her mind immediately!

'Maybe a good read at the library will help clear my mind, Blake just got books from there so she probably won't be there.' She thought as she made her away to the library while taking deep breaths. 'Maybe I can even find a solution for my dilemma there.'

"Blake, come on, why are we going back to the library already, you already got books!"

Glynda stopped hearing the voice and broke into a sweat. 'Don't turn around, don't turn around, you know who is behind you!' She thought before hearing a familiar cat faunus sigh in annoyance.

"Because I finished them and wanted to get more, what's not to understand?"

'I need coffee, that's it, why am I going to the library, I need to go to the teacher's lounge immediately!' Thought Glynda forcing herself to make a turn. 'Damn it, she's everywhere! What am I going to do?!' She thought as she reached the teacher's lounge before slamming the door shut.

"Glynda?" asked Oobleck turning and saw her march over to the coffee machine. "I didn't expect to see you here so late."

"Well, I just need a break from my students so I can focus." She sighed as she poured herself a cup. "Let's just say lately it's been...stressful."

"Ah, I fully understand, I recently was having trouble with grading papers, luckily I remembered the part in the school charter about detentions." He nodded before taking a sip.

"And just what would that be?" Asked Glynda, hoping for some idle chit chat.

"Well, since we're a huntsman school we have more liberties than normal, one being that we have the power to make a student do anything during detention, originally made so teachers can take them out for somewhat questionable field training. I on the other hand take slight advantage of it to make my students grade their papers." He chuckled as he took a sip. "As long as we don't maim or kill any students we pretty much have total freedom with how we conduct detentions."

"Wait...really?" Asked the woman with intrigue. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing of it?"

"Well it's hidden pretty deep in the handbook, plus we try not to advertise it due to how easy the public can misinterpret things, plus we thought you knew already." He remarked idly while taking another sip while walking away. "Anyways, I better be off, if I leave them alone for too long they might slack off."

"Alright, see you later then." She said as the gears in her head began to turn. 'So, I have complete control over detentions? This could be interesting…'

Any self restraint she had slipped away while gaining a big grin on her face as she drank her coffee.

(Later)

'Ok, it's time for class, let's see if my little kitten is misbehaving~' Thought Glynda as she walked into the classroom and had to resist the urge to cheer when she saw what book Blake was reading. She managed to keep a cool composure and cleared her throat. "Miss Belladonna, is that porn you're reading in my class? I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate that and give you a detention." Frowned the blond with Blake blushing and hearing the class snicker.

"W-What?! No no no! It's not what you think! It's just a mature rated novel I swear!" She spoke up.

"Regardless of that, it is still not a book you should be reading when I am teaching. You can come by my office at 5:00, I expect you to be on time." She said as she inwardly cheered. 'It worked, it worked! Oh I have to get ready right away once I'm done with class!'

"Yes Miss Goodwitch." She said with a sigh. 'Damn it, this will cut into my white fang hunting time.'

(Later)

'I guess I better get this over with, I wonder if I'll just sit there for an hour or if she'll make me do anything?' Thought Blake as she walked towards Glynda's office. She gave it a knock and waited.

"Come in Miss Belladonna." Called Glynda as the door swung open. "Please, have a seat."

Blake walked into the office and took a seat across from the desk.

"Now then miss belladonna, would you care to tell me why you were reading smut in my class?" The teacher asked with a frown.

"It's not smut! It has a very developed plot!" She cried, her bow twitching a bit.

"Miss Belladonna, to me any work of literature that involves THAT kind of work is smut in my book." she frowned.

"It's not my fault there's SOME sexual scenes..." She muttered with a frown.

"What was that?" Asked Glynda with a raised eyebrow. "Is that lip you're giving me?"

"N-No, I was just trying to point out that it wasn't smut, it was just a mature book." She said quickly as her bow twitched a bit.

"Oh really now?" She asked while trying to keep herself controlled and looked at the bow. "Miss Belladonna, why is your bow moving by itself?"

"W-What? It's not, I think you're seeing things." She denied quickly as her face paled a bit. 'Crap, I need to keep myself under control!'

"Really now?" Glynda stood up. "Then you won't mind if you remove it and put it on my desk then? I want to make sure you don't play with it during detention."

"W-What?" She said as her eyes widened. "I can assure you that won't happen!"

"Good, then you'll have no qualms about putting it on my desk then, right?"

"But...I can't!" Spoke up Blake quickly as Glynda crossed her arms.

"And why can't you? I am your teacher, and you will do what I say. Now then Miss Belladonna, undo your bow, and put it on my desk, now."

"I-I have a horrible birth defect that the bow covers!" She lied quickly.

"Miss Belladonna, I am a trained huntswoman, I have seen every horror under the sun so I can assure you I won't judge you, now take the bow off, NOW." Demanded Glynda with a firm tone with Blake getting more and more scared.

'Oh no, she's not gonna let it go. If she sees, who knows what she might say or do.' She thought as she began to sweat nervously. 'I can't just deny her forever, she's my teacher!'

'Come on, take it off already, show me the cat ears!' Thought Glynda as Blake gulped.

"I...I can't miss Goodwitch."

"Fine, then I will for you." She said as she raised her riding crop as it glowed purple, making Blake's bow glow the same as it began to become undone and flew off her head.

"No wait!" Cried out Blaek trying to grab it before Glynda caught it and looked at her with Blake feeling like everything around her shattered.

"So, this is the birth defect you were talking about? Miss Belladonna, I do not know your past, but I want you to know that Beacon accepts everyone in it's halls, no matter their race." Spoke Glynda as Blake tried to cover her ears and look away. "If you're self conscious that's one thing, but I will not let you disrespect my position and not listen. It's just the two of us here I can assure you, now remove your hands."

"Do I have to?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you do, I will help you overcome this self hate you have about your ears, trust me on that." She said with a smile. 'Come on, show me those ears~'

"I-It's not self hate, it's just...complicated." Spoke Blake while hesitantly moving her hands away from her ears.

"Well, either way you shouldn't hate your ears, they're a part of you." Glynda said with a smile. "Faunus or human, I hold no ill will to those wanting to learn here."

"I...I understand, bu-"

"No buts, your ears are amazing Miss Belladonna, you should be proud of them." Spoke Glynda while reaching out and rubbed the girl's head, making her blush while her ears twitched. 'She's so cute when she blushes! I love it!'

"Uh...thank you, Miss Goodwitch." She said before the strict blond began to lightly rub her ears, making her blush even more. "M-Miss Goodwitch?"

"Yes Miss Belladonna?"

"C-Can you stop that please, it feels kind of weird…"

"Actually considering you didn't listen to me previously, I'm going to call this your punishment. Until I'm satisfied, I'm going to keep doing this until your detention is over."

"W-What?! You can't do tha-"

"Actually I can, and if I require a more comfortable position we can sit on my couch and you can lay your head in my lap." Spoke up Glynda making Blake look at her like she lost it. "There's actually an interesting rule that comes with detention. It seems that in detention, the teacher can give any order and command, and the students MUST listen, so this is all perfectly allowed."

"Wait, what?! How is that a rule, that can't be right!" She cried out in disbelief as Glynda just smiled happily.

"Oh it is Miss Belladonna." She replied while giving one of the ears a rub with her thumb making Blake jump and turn more red. "Now just relax and the hour should go by quickly."

'An hour?!' Thought Blake who gripped at her knees the more Glynda rubbed her ear as she felt tingly, in a good way. 'N-no, don't think about how good it feels, this is weird, you shouldn't be enjoying this!'

'Ah, is this heaven? This must be what heaven feels like~' Thought Glynda with eyes closed as she started rubbing the other ear with her other hand.

Purrrrrrrrr

'Wait….did she just….did she just purr?' Thought Glynda opening her eyes to see Blake with her eyes closed and pressing her head into Glynda's hands. 'That's so...so...SO CUTE!'

'Mmmmmmm….. It feels like when mom would rub my ears as a little girl, so nice…' Thought Blake before jolting up with her eyes opening. 'No! This is your teacher doing it!'

'Oh I am so going to be giving her more detentions after this~' Thought Glyda with a small chuckle. 'Maybe I should see if I can find that ad for that cat tail, oh I am so going shopping after this for next time~'

'J-Just endure it Blake! But don't give in! Don't act like some old housecat!' She thought as she tried to stay focused. 'You are a huntswoman, you are a lethal fighter, a bane to all Grimm, you will not turn into a helpless cat just because your ears are being rubbed!'

"These ears of yours are rather soft and fluffy Miss Belladonna, you seem to take very good care of them."

"Y-Yeah, I make sure to clean them thoroughly every day." She said, trying to focus on the conversation.

"They must be very sensitive."

"T-They are a bit, though not too sensitive." She said as she shook her head.

"Yes, well if they are sensitive keeping them under that bow isn't really comfortable then, is it?"

"I-I manage, and it's not like I don't have a choice."

"Of course you do, you could just not wear the bow, it's not like we will kick you out of school for being a faunus." Remarked Glynda while nearly getting a nosebleed when Blake let out a louder purr when she rubbed behind one of the ears.

"I-I know, but it's too late… it's been too long for me to just take off the bow, people would ask questions."

"It's painfully obvious to those with a mind you merely wore it because you didn't want to be ridiculed or ousted as someone who didn't belong, well if that happens, you can tell me or another teacher and we'll make it clear that those kinds of attitudes are not welcome here at Beacon."

"No one….no one did anything about Velvet and Cardin." She said, making Glynda frown.

"Well that's something that's going to be taken care of. Mr. Winchester's actions are NOT something I condone." She said with a sigh. "But there was also Miss Velvet's lack of action, this is a huntsman school, we are completely fine with any of our students fighting back against other students who try to bully them."

Blake gasped when Glynda used her thumb and pointer fingers on the tip of her ears making her arch her back. 'A-Ah, I need to keep it together, how is she this good at this?!'

'This is amazing, I never want this to end!' Glynda thought happily only for there to be a knock at the door. 'Oh damn it!' "Yes? What is it?"

"Ah, Glynda, are you free at the moment, I could use some help figuring out how to do the paperwork to get a Goliath brought to my classroom." Port's voice called, making her groan.

"I'm busy at the moment." She called as Blake purred a bit more.

"Please, it will just take a few minutes."

"No, and I've told you before, we are not bringing a Goliath onto campus!" She called as she began to get a headache. "I have a student here who has to deal with detention!"

"I-I can go for now if that makes things easier." Blake suggested quickly.

"Great, she's leaving, now about that Goliath, what if we got two so they wouldn't be lonely?" Asked Port as Blake grabbed her ribbon and retied it over her ears.

'Damn it Port!' She thought as the large professor entered her office just as Blake started to leave. "This isn't over Miss Belladonna!"

Blake however just speed walked out of the class and tried to calm down her racing heart. 'I can't believe that happened! Ok, from now on I'm going to be on my best behavior around her, I am not getting another detention!'

(Timeskip)

"Um, Blake? Why are you trying to avoid Professor Goodwitch?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm not trying to avoid her." Said Blake who was currently clinging to the ceiling. "Also is she gone yet?"

"Um… no, she's waiting at the door to the classroom, what's going on?"

"N-Nothing, nothing at all, just...trying to work on my muscles by hanging upside down, that's all."

"Uh-huh… ok, well, you should probably get down, we don't want to be late."

"You go ahead, I'll follow." She said as she jumped down and tried to hide behind the smaller girl.

"Blake, you're acting really weird…" She spoke as she tried to walk while Blake kept close to her. "You sure nothing's going on?"

"Very sure, also how do I look, do I look up to dress code?"

"Um...yeah, why?" She asked right as Glynda spotted them.

"Ah, Miss Rose, Belladonna, you two DO know when class starts, right?"

"In five minutes, we're not late yet." Blake said quickly. "Right Ruby?"

"I think so, I mean I would guess." She said with a shrug. "Um… could we enter the classroom please, you're kind of blocking the way professor."

"Not yet. I feel I need to first warn you both that you should consider coming much sooner. Being late for class or battle or anything is not how to lead a healthy lifestyle." She began. 'I just need to make them stay here a little bit longer.'

"Yes, well, we better get inside, so could you please move?" Ruby asked as Glynda just frowned. "Uh….please?"

"You can go in Miss Rose, I need to have a few words with your teammate here."

'Oh no!' Thought Blake as Ruby was let in. "I-I really should go in, I don't wanna be late."

"Now now, no rush, after all we still have to discuss when and where you will be making up your detention, we were interrupted before it was over."

"Wouldn't it be in the same room? And after school?" Blake asked as she tried to hurry up the conversation.

"I suppose that would work… though now it will be double the normal time due to you now being late and having another detention."

"What?!" She went wide eyed right as the bell rang.

"See you at detention Miss Belladonna." She said with a smile as she entered the classroom.

"But that's not my fair! You didn't let me go inside!"

"Details, details, just get to your seat." She said with a small smile. 'Oh I have a fun night planned for you my little kitten~'

Blake groaned and walked over to her seat. 'Damn it, this is bullshit!'

(Later)

After class, Blake tried hiding under the desks and moved towards the door with the other students.

"Ah, Miss Belladonna, where do you think you are going?" Asked Glynda with Blake seeing the door slam shut before she could reach it.

"Um, I was uh, going to go to my next class?"

"And try to skip your detention? Not on my watch."

"Huh? But isn't it at five? It's only two!" She cried as Glynda took her arm.

"I've decided to have you deal with it earlier than before to make sure you don't try to sneak off." She said as she began to drag her to the door. "Come, let us go to my office."

"But what about my other classes?!"

"I'll let the teachers know you're dealing with an early detention and write you up a note." She said as she kept dragging her. "But until your detentions are over you will not be leaving my office."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Quiet Miss Belladonna or I'll have to add another hour onto your detentions." Warned Glynda in a firm tone. "Don't test me or I will do it."

"...ok."

"What did I say? That makes three hours Miss Belladonna."

"But I didn't mean-"

"What? Do you want another hour?" She said, making the fanus shut up.

'This is insane, she's just finding excuses now!'

"That's better." She said as they reached her office. "Now then, let's get started." She chuckled with a smile.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

"Today, you'll be wearing a little something I prepared beforehand."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion. 'Wear, what does she mean about that?'

"This." Glynda moved behind her desk and pulled out what looked like a long cat tail.

"... you're joking, right?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"That's another hour Miss Belladonna."

"What?! Professor, please, I am not wearing that tail, it's insulting!"

"How so?" She asked as she held the tail.

"I-It's fetishizing faunus, it's wrong!" She sputtered as she stared at the tail. "Besides, it's not even physically possible!"

"Explain."

"F-Fanus can only have one animal trait!"

"Well then, if you wear the tail then technically you won't be pretending to be a faunus since you already have those ears, correct?" Asked Glynda with a raised eyebrow. "If anything you'd just be pretending you were born with it."

"B-Bu-"

"And besides, it's just for detention, it's not like I'm going to use my semblance to make it part of you." She said as Blake looked at it hesitantly. 'Though I'll have to see if that is possible.'

"I don't know…"

"Well, if you don't want to wear it I do have other options." Smiled Glynda with a glint in her eyes that made Blake feel a cool shudder down her back. "So what will it be Blake, the tail or option two?"

"Uh...what's option two exactly?"

"Let's just say it involves a complete wardrobe change and a special pair of gloves." She chuckled, making Blake pale a bit more. "So what will it be?"

"... I'll wear the stupid tail for now." She muttered as Glynda lit up.

'Yes! And I have the rest ready for your next session my little kitten~' She thought as Blake reluctantly took the tail. "You can hook it on the back of your waistband."

"Great…" She said as she did so. "Like this, is that good?"

"Yes, I'd say it fits you perfectly." She said as she tried to keep herself from getting a nosebleed. 'It's perfect, it's amazing! Ok, note to self, convince Ozpin to make tails part of the dress code!'

Blake blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "So...what's gonna happen now? Do I sit down quietly or…"

"Actually, this time you'll be moving around a little." Spoke Glynda calm and collected. "I want you to do some jogging around the room."

"Um… what? You want me to jog around the room?" She asked n confusion. 'That's weird… but at least she isn't touching my ears, right?'

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Um, no, not at all, though it will be a bit weird given the size…"

"What's wrong with the size?"

"Nothing, nothing, should I start running now?" She asked as she looked around. 'The room's not super big, I won't be able to run very long laps in here.'

"Yes, and don't stop until I say so."

"Understood." She said with a shrug before she began to run.

Glynda sat on the desk and watched her run around and brought out her Scroll as she saw the fake tail swish from the movement, making it look real and making her inwardly squeal. 'So cute! Oh I am definitely finding a way to give you a real tail my little kitten, you can count on that!'

'What's going on with Miss Goodwitch lately? It's like she's acting different than usual.' Wondered Blake while getting around the class no problem. 'Maybe she's sick or something, people can act differently when they're sick.'

"Miss Belladonna, if this is too easy for you, perhaps I need to change it." Spoke Glynda while hitting record. "Try running around, but on all fours."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, do it, also you forgot to take off your bow."

"But you never told me to take it off."

"Well then let me make it clear. Anytime you have detention with you, you will remove it. No sense in trying to pretend if we both know."

"Um… but I like i-"

"These are the rules, now take it off." Ordered Glynda firmly making Blake sigh and remove her bow making the teacher smile. "Good."

'This is getting ridiculous, why does she keep making me do this?' Thought Blake who got on all fours and tried to get around as best as she could, even though it was awkward. 'Is she making me run like this because I'm a fanus, is she secretly a racist?!'

'I need to get all of this on video!' Thought Glynda while making sure her Scroll was angled right. 'Should I post this on the cat girl lovers forum? No, this is my fortage and only mine, this kitten is mine and mine alone!'

Blake kept going around the class as fast as possible, while occasionally taking a break due to how hard it was to move so quick, while even somehow ending up on a desk and crashing down on it to catch her breath. "Do….do...do I have to do this for all three hours?!" She panted as she rested on the desk, unaware of all the pictures Glynda was taking.

"Well if you need to take breaks I'll allow it, but this is like extra exercise for you. Would you rather be doing exercise and sweating so much in front of the other students or when it's just the two of us?"

"I already do that when we train as a class, the only difference is I'm usually not wearing a tail." She deadpanned. "Speaking of which, just WHY do I have to wear it?"

"To help you reconnect with your faunus heritage, through what I can only assume is years of abuse and prejudice you have become ashamed of yourself, so I will help you regain your lost pride in yourself."

"Using a fake tail isn't the problem." Grumbled Blake looking away while muttering something.

"Then what is?"

"Nothing." Blake shook her head before she resumed moving around the class.

"Well, if a fake tail won't help I suppose I'll have to look for a way to give you a real one." Hummed Glynda, making Blake trip over her own legs in shock.

"What?!" She yelled out and gawked at her teacher. "You're joking, right? Right?"

"Oh no, I'm dead serious, my semblance may look like telekinesis, but it's actually closer to magic, if I try hard enough something like that would be child's play." revealed Glynda while taking a picture of Blake's expression.

"N-No thanks! I'm good! I think I'll stick with the fake one." Blake spoke up quickly.

"Then I suggest you get back to running, though the offer still stands if you ever change your mind." Smiled Glynda while giggling. 'Her expression is too cute for words. If it ever got out why I'm making her do all this, I might do who knows what to her.'

'Can she actually do that to me?! This is insane, I'm stuck here with a literal witch!'

(Later)

"Blake, we gotta talk."Spoke Yang as Blake sat on her bed reading a book silently.

"Oh, about what?"

"About earlier." Spoke Ruby while petting Zwei. "What happened with Glynda in detention?"

"Oh, uh…." She said as she remembered the running, the head pats and so on. "Nothing much, I just don't like being in detention."

"From what Ruby said the way she acted was uncalled for." Remarked Weiss brushing her hair. "It makes no sense to purposely make a student late, especially to their own class, that would just call bad attention to themselves."

"Yeah, that was weird, do we need to talk to her for you?" Yang asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"No, no it's fine." Spoke up Blake with a hidden blush. "It's probably nothing."

"You sure? At the very least we should report this to Ozpin, this is obviously a violation of her power as a teacher." Weiss said with a frown.

"Actually, it's not." She sighed closing her book. "Apparently there's a rule that lets the teachers do what they want with students in detention, and really, all she's done is...have me write up some reports, and it was just two times." Remarked the girl.

"Really? So she's been making you get detentions to make you help her with her paperwork?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Yeah, nothing bad enough to get up in arms about. I'll be fine, now can we please let it go?" She said, not wanting her secret to get out. "I'm fine with it, really."

"Well I wanna know more, and I know just how." Smiled Yang. "What if we got detention with you?"

"W-What?!"

"Yeah, that could be fun, a team bonding experience!" Smiled Ruby.

"Absolutely not!" Spoke Weiss with a frown. "I'm all for helping Blake, but getting detention would be a blemish on my record here at Beacon."

"E-Exactly! I don't want you all to get in trouble because of me." 'Or see what Glynda makes me do and wear.'

"Relax, we're just gonna stick around and see what happens to make sure you're alright." Yang waved off while patting Blake on the back. "Team RWBY sticks together!"

"Yeah!" Cheered Ruby.

"Not this time." Weiss crossed her arms. "Count me out."

"Aw come on Weiss, don't be a stick in the mud!" Cried Ruby.

"Well to bad, I am not soiling my record over some paperwork!"

"Oh yeah?" smirked Yang before shrugging. "Fine, your call."

"But Yang!"

"No no Ruby, we'll let her do what she wants."

"Thank you." nodded Weiss.

"I guess I was wrong about her, a shame."

"Yes, I guess you we- wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I figured you were tough, strong, and bad enough to handle any kind of challenge. But one little detention is too much? I guess that's something to be proud of when you graduate." Yang remarked turning her back away with her hands behind her head. "The great Weiss Schnee, slayer of Grimm, scared to stay after school for even an hour."

"What?! No, that's not true at all, I just know how to spend my time wisely!" She cried out in disagreement.

"It's alright Weiss, we all have our weaknesses. Yours just happens to be something that any normal student can handle, even Cardin."

"Are you saying that meathead is better than I am?!"

"Well I guess if you can't handle one detention then ye-"

"Blake, take us to Miss Goodwitch, I am getting a detention now!"

'Sucker.' thought Yang with Blake going wide eyed.

"I don't think that's a good-"

"Come on, let's go break some ruuuuules!" Ruby cried with a grin before racing out of the room.

"Arf!" barked Zwei who ran out after her as Weiss followed with Yang putting an arm around Blake's shoulders.

"Don't worry Blake, we got your back."

"Really, it's ok, you all don't have to do this!" Blake cried as her face went pale. 'They can never find out!'

"Don't you worry, we'll all get detention and be there together."

(With Glynda)

Said teacher smiled goofy as she looked at the pictures she took of Blake and giggled to herself. 'Cute cute cute cute CUTE! Oh I want her, my little kitten all for myself~'

"Miss Goodwitch!" Yelled Weiss slamming the door open making the teacher jump and quickly turn her Scroll off before turning to the girl with a frown.

"Miss Schnee, you better have a good reason for barging into my office unannounced." She said coldly.

"Yes I do." she replied walking over calmly. "I came to you to get detention."

"...excuse me?"

"It has come to my attention that you have been giving my teammate detentions unfairly just so she can do your paperwork, it is unfair so I will help her until we can get you to stop."

"...no, now leave." Replied Glynda bluntly. "I see no reason to give you detention Miss Schnee, now leave me be."

"What? But I just burst into your office, that has to be detention worthy!"

"No, but it is something to warn you against, because it's rude and annoying to me and neighboring classes." She said as she shook her head. "Now run along, or I'll give you detention with professor Peach."

"But...But...argh!" Weiss let out in frustration before throwing papers off the desk and stamped on them.

"Miss Schnee!" Glynda stood up with a frown. "Do you know how long it took me to grade all those?"

"A very long time, and I imagine that you'll surely give me detention for that!"

"Oh I am." She spoke making Weiss smile. "I'll be letting Professor Port know you'll be staying behind after school to hear about some of his more 'extravagant' stories that tend to go on longer than most."

"Wait….what?! B-B-But don't you want to give me detention?"

"Yes, but you want to be with me, so how would giving you what you want be an apt punishment, and I take it that the rest of your team will be wanting the same thing?" She asked right as Ruby, Zwei, and Yang came rushing in. 'I knew it.'

"Give us detention!"

"Arf!"

"Fine, I will give you the same detention as Miss Schnee here, just to keep you from demolishing my office." She said right before seeing Blake arrived, having chased after them.

"Guys wait!"

"Yes! See Blake? Told you we had your back."

"Mis Belladonna, I assume this was your plan? Very well, you shall be serving two hours of detention with me while your team has theirs with Professor Port."

"No no no! It wasn't my idea! This was all on Yang!" She protested. "I tried to stop them, I swear!"

"It's too late for excuses now, in fact I believe Port and myself are free now, we can begin now, as for Miss Schnee, Rose and Xiao-Long, report to Port's office immediately."

"Wait...weren't we supposed to get detention here?" Ruby whispered to Yang.

"Yeah, what happened before we got here?"

"Since Miss Schnee here is so eager for detention, she and you two will listen to Port drone on-I mean tell of some of his more….extended stories for detention."

"What?! What the flip Weiss, how did you mess up getting us all detention?!"

"I-It wasn't me! It was...you!" She pointed at Yang.

"Me?"

"You tricked me into getting us into this!"

"I don't care who's fault it is, all of you just leave so me and Miss Belladonna can begin her detention."

"But we wanted to get detention here." pouted Ruby.

"I don't care, now march and tell Professor Port why you got detention."

'Only one last thing to do.' Thought Yang before picking Zwei up and held him to Glynda. "Go Zwei!"

"Arf!" he barked before making the big puppy dog eyes at the teacher.

"Is that a pet Miss Xiao-Long? You do realize we don't allow pets on campus." She said with a frown. 'Ha, jokes on you, only kitten eyes work on me!'

"Come on Professor, have a heart." Pouted Yang as Zwei whimpered. "We just wanna be there for Blake. Can you really say no to this adorable face?"

"Yes, I can." She said as her riding crop glowed. "Now leave before I have to call animal control."

That made them pale and Zwei gulp before they walked to the door with Blake looking at them with pity.

"You didn't have to threaten them, plus Zwei is a huntsman dog and is technically classified as a weapon here." Blake said hesitantly.

"I know, but I wanted to get them out of here without any trouble." She remarked before using her semblance to close and lock the door. "Now then, your detention starts….now."

"Ok… why did you lock the door though?" She asked as she took off her bow.

"So there aren't any interruptions of course." Glynda smirked before standing up. "You see, what is going to happen is something I don't want ANYONE to witness."

"W-What are you going to do?" She asked, starting to feel nervous as Glynda pulled down the blinds over the windows.

"You'll know, after you come close Miss Belladonna."

"I'd rather not…."

"Do it." Ordered Glynda firmly.

"O-ok." She said as she hesitantly stepped forward.

"Closer."

"T-This close?" She asked as she took another small step forward.

"Closer."

Blake took another step over and got within a foot of Glynda who smiled.

"Now tell me, do you notice anything?"

"Uh...no-" Blake stopped when she noted an odd scent near the teacher making her ears stand up and her eyes widen. 'Wait, what's that smell? It smells...good.'

"Huh, so it does work on Faunus, I was somewhat worried I spent all that money on nothing." remarked Glynda as Blake leaned closer and sniffed around her as her pupils shrank. "All that catnip won't go to waste."

"C-Catnip?" She asked as she moved closer, almost leaning on Glynda as she smelled her.

"Catnip perfume to be exact." She nodded while Blake grabbed her shoulders and inhaled the scent which was making her feel relaxed and feel good. "What do you think Miss Belladonna?"

"Good...so good...I love it…" She sighed as she kept sniffing.

"Great, now it's time for the second part of the detention, you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's do it." Se said, her mind clouded by the catnip.

"Then go ahead and strip."

"Ok…. why?" She asked as Glynda grinned and reached for something behind her desk.

"It's time for a wardrobe change~"

Blake would have been against it, but the catnip was making it hard to ignore and just nodded before she started to take her clothes off.

'Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes, it's really happening! She's going to change for me...should I ask her if she wants a real tail, I finally figured out how to do it, or would that be taking things to far?' Wondered Glynda as she pulled out a new set of clothes. "Put these on."

"Ok." Blake said as she began to quickly change.

'Yes, yes, ok, it's fitting, amazing, oh this was a good purchase~' thought Glynda as Blake began to put on the maid uniform which clung to her before putting on the fake oversized cat paws. "How does it feel?"

"It feels nice and comfortable, and the paws feel nice."

"Yes, it looks really nice, OH! I forgot your tail." She chuckled as she got a nosebleed. "But this one won't be hanging on your clothes."

"Really?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, now are you ready for your tail Blake?"

She nodded.

"First get on all fours and turn around." She said as Blake complied. 'Yes, I'm finally going to get it, my own real cat girl!' She crouched down and lifted the skirt to see Blake's bare rear and felt herself get a nosebleed. 'Keep ahold of yourself Glynda, you need to focus to get this right!'

'What is she doing down there?' Thought Blake as she tried to focus. She felt Glynda's hand rub her ass making her blush, but not try to stop her. 'This is weird… but it doesn't feel bad?'

"Ok Blake, this tail is going to be different, and if you want me to stop at any time just say so, ok?"

"Ok."She said as she reached into her dress and pulled out a black cat tail with an odd rubber part at the end of it. "Are you ready?"

'What is going on, what does she have, what's so special about this tail?' Wondered Blake before going wide eyed feeling the rubber part poke at her ass and start pushing in. 'W-W-What?! Is that a fucking dildo?!'

"There we go." Smiled Glynda as she kept pushing it in making Blake groan, but not stop her with said Faunus gritting her teeth. "You doing ok Blake, do you want me to stop?" She asked as sh heard the fanus grunt and groan. 'Should I have lubed it up before pushing it in?'

'You're shoving a dildo in me!' Thought Blake who groaned out while her body felt too relaxed and good. 'Damn it, why does it feel good? I have to tell her to stop...or do I?'

"There we go, a perfect fit." Smiled Glynda as it all went in. "Now you have your own tail, give it a wag."

"Ok… meow?" She said as she shook her rear, giving Glynda a new nosebleed.

'I can't take it!' She thought before standing up and started recording with her Scroll. "Miss Belladonna, I order you to walk around and act like a true cat, do it!"

"Yes Miss Goodwitch, nya." She said as she began to walk around on all fours, making Glynda's heart race.

'Yes! Yes! YES! I've done it! I've got my own personal cat girl!' she thought. " She mentally cheered as Blake blushed red from what she was doing and the feeling of the 'tail'.

'Oh god, this is humiliating! And she has everything on film!' She thought.

"Now make more cat sounds and pretend you're cleaning yourself."

"Nya, ok, meow." She said as she pretended to lick one of her 'paws'. "Like this?"

"Perfect, now use it to rub your face."

She did just that, rubbing her paw against her face, making Glynda swoon.

'It's a dream come true! Oh if only I had done this so much sooner!' She thought as her face heated up more and more. 'I never want her to leave! Oh I just want to keep her here forever and ever and ever!'

'Oh man, I wanna stop and get out of here! But the longer this goes on the more I'm getting...I don't wanna even finish!' Thought Blake since the lack of panties and the catnip was starting to make her feel warm. 'I haven't felt like this in ages, I can't believe I'm saying this, but this feels good!'

Glynda gulped and moved over before suddenly pinning Blake on her back with a hungry look in her eyes. "N-Now, I order you to close your eyes."

"Ok, nya." She said as she did as she was told. She felt her cheeks get held before finding a pair of lips pressed against her own and turned beet red. 'S-S-She's kissing me now?!'

"I think you know now why I've been giving you all these detentions Blake, and I hope you understand, I just couldn't help myself~" Purred Glynda breaking the kiss before moving her hands down the girl's sides. "When I found out you were cat faunus, I couldn't stop myself. When it comes to cats, I'm a sucker, but when it comes to cat girls themselves? I find myself turning into someone entirely different, but it's who I really am."

'Wait, that's why she's been making me do all that?! I had my suspicions, but… damn. At least she's not a racist, that's good, right?' Wondered Blake who moaned when Glynda suddenly slipped her tongue in and rubbed it against Blake's making her moan since she was inhaling more of the catnip perfume.

"Blake, tell me, am I the only one like this or do you want to stop, I really want to continue, but I don't want to force you to do this if you don't want too."

Blake panted and felt her mind growing foggy. "I….want….more….nya…"

"Yes, then let's do it, right here in my office!" She called with a grin as Blake grinned in response. She used her semblance to tear her own clothes off before she resumed kissing the student while moving her hands to the chest and started rubbing the breasts making Blake moan in the kiss. 'Oh yes, yes, purr for me Blake, purr!'

'This feels great, it never felt like this when I was with Adam!' Thought the girl who shivered from Glynda's hands while feeling her folds growing more wet the more their tongues rubbed against each other.

(Later)

"That was amazing, it was everything I've ever wanted and more~" Panted Glynda with a smile while Blake laid on her stomach on the floor, dazed and panting with her juices oozing on the floor. "I feel like if I died right here, right now, I'd have no regrets."

"Yeah… that was amazing." Purred Blake as she crawled closer to Glynda. "So… what do we do now?"

"Simple, clean ourselves up, pretend it didn't happen to anyone who asks, while I make plans for something more fun." Replied the teacher sitting up with a wince feeling her legs. 'She really made me work for it, good kitten.'

"Ok… but what do you mean by 'more fun'?" Blake asked curiously as she tried to get up as well.

"Ah ah ah, you'll find out, my pet." Spoke Glynda rubbing under Blake's chin making her start purring. "You just focus on telling your friends that all you did was help me grade papers."

"I will… can you take my 'tail' out though before I go?"

"Hmmm, I don't know." Replied Glynda rubbing her chin in thought. "I'd think it would be quite interesting to see what you tell them." She smirked.

"What? Oh come on, that's not nice!"

"Well I could still give you a real one so you have two, nekomatas are good luck after all~"

Blake blushed and looked away before Glynda rubbed her ear making her stiffen up and moan.

"Not to worry though, if people found out too soon, we wouldn't get a chance to have this kind of private fun. I'll take it out, but know this. From this day forth, you are my pet kitten. You will obey me when I tell you, no matter what, and in return you will be rewarded. Disobey and you will be punished."

"Yes Professor Goodwitch." She said only to be smacked by the riding crop on the ass, making her jump.

"When we are alone you will call me mistress Glynda, got it?" She spoke firmly with a serious look.

"Y-Yes, mistress Glynda." Nodded Blake making the teacher smile.

"Good kitty." She said as she pulled out the dildo. "Now purr for your mistress one last time." 'This is the best day of my life!'

(Omake)

"Hey Blake, wanna head out downtown? They had this new pastry shop and are giving out free cookie samples!"

"Sure, that could be fun," She said before her Scroll buzzed. "One second….ah, on second thought I gotta go, sorry."

"What? But it's free cookies! What could be better than that?"

"Um…. Tuna! Yeah, tuna, I have to go get tuna." She nodded before walking to the door. "Maybe another time, later."

"Ugh, her and her stupid tuna, I swear everytime something fun comes up she has to go eat tuna!" Grumbled Ruby with a pout while Blake speed walked down the hall.

'Gotta get there, gotta get there, gotta get there in time!' She thought before reaching Glynda's office. She gave a knock and waited a little bit.

"Enter." Glynda's voice called right before Blake bursted into the room with an excited look on her face. "Ah, good to see you Miss Belladonna. Please, close the door behind you."

"I'm here mistress Glynda, you wanted to see me?" She asked while closing the door behind her.

"Of course, it's 'time', like always." Smirked the teacher while patting her lap. "Now remove those garments of yours and come over here, a real cat doesn't need clothes."

"Yes mistress Glynda!" She cried as she quickly stripped until she was naked. She crawled over on all fours and put her head on the lap before Glynda started scratching her ears making her purr with a smile.

"Good girl, very good girl." She said as she patted her head. "So, as you know next week is parent teacher conference, will your parents be attending?"

"Nyaaa, yes mistress, they're very eager to see how well I've been doing."

"Good, good, and just so I'm not surprised, are they both faunus as well?"

"Yes mistress."

"Interesting… and your mother… she is a cat faunus too, correct?"

"Yes mistress…. Are you planning what I think you are?" She asked in surprise.

"You don't worry about it, and worry about this." smirked Glynda pulling out a pink collar from her desk with a tag. "I got you this new collar to wear and show just who you belong to."

"Wow, thank you mistress Glynda." She said as she looked at the tag to see it read 'Blake Belladonna, property of Glynda Goodwitch'.

"Put it on." She urged, making Blake nod and do just that. "How does it fit?"

"It fits nice mistress."

"Excellent, now why don't we get started? I made sure to buy a few more toys for you."

"Yes mistress, you're so kind!" She cheered with a grin.

"And you're my precious little kitty." Chuckled Glynda as the camera panned away.


	55. Female Insecticons and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Insecticons and Jack

Series: Transformers Prime

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Autobot HQ-

"Jack!" Miko yelled out.

"Huh?" He said while turning around.

Only to see a giant tarantula in her hands, wiggling around.

"I got a new pet!"

"AHH!" he jumped back in fright while Miko smiled.

"Isn't he cute? Wanna pet him?"

"No!" He yelled while bumping into Arcee's posterior, as she laid on the ground in robot form in a semi stasis state.

"Huh? What in Prime?" she blinked as Miko chuckled with Jack backing up.

"S-Sorry Arcee."

"What's going on down there?" called Raf looking over from the platform.

"I have a pet spider!" Miko said while the tarantula wiggled in her hands. "I named her Deception!"

"Wait...isn't that a puppet?"

She tried to look innocent as Jack raised his eyebrow, only to see the 'spider's' robotic red eyes.

"Miko!" he frowned. "You scared me, I thought that was a real spider."

"Oh don't get so mad, it was pretty funny." she chuckled. "You should have seen the look on your face."

He frowned at that. "Still not funny."

"Oh relax, if it was a real spider I would be screaming right now." Miko laughed while not seeing a REAL tarantula crawling up her legs and onto her hair.

"Uh, Miko?" Raf called down.

"What? I'm busy laughing here."

"You got something here." he spoke pointing to his own head.

She blinked before looking up.

The arachnid looked back while it's fangs twitched a little.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed and swatted at her hair while Jack covered his mouth as the girl started running around with Arcee standing up and confused.

"What is wrong with her?"

Jack chuckled while trying not to laugh as he had a very hard time not laughing. "It's….nothing…."

"Get it off! Get it out of my hair!" Miko screamed while the tarantula began digging into her hair.

CRASH!

Only for Miko to hit Rachet's leg and got knocked out on impact.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked before seeing Miko and leaned down. "Miko? Are you ok?"

"Ugh…." she groaned as the arachnid crawled out of the hair and onto Rachet's leg.

It moved up the transformer while making it to his right optic and stayed there.

"..." Ratchet was silent before flicking it off and groaned with a shake of his head. "How many times do I have to tell you kids to make sure not to bring in any vermin?"

"Sorry about that, Miko was trying to scare me." Jack chuckled. "With a puppet, not the real thing."

He sighed at this. "Just try to remember, we don't need another incident like last time."

"Don't worry Ratchet, with the scans going on around all day, nothing can sneak in without us knowing." smiled Raf.

"Except Insecticons." Arcee shivered. "Those scraps were the bane of every Autobot on Cybertron."

"Relax Arcee, unlike the ones Megatron has now, those Insecticons had a giant hive."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack interested.

"Well back during the war, the Insecticons were a terror with giant underground hives under our feet. If it wasn't for the Dinobots, we would've been overrun by the things ages ago." Ratchet said. "But on earth, those particular cybertronian lifeforms do not have the resources or the numbers to create mile deep hives."

"Unless they start cloning." Arcee grumbled.

"Yet do you see them cloning?"

"...no."

"Then we are perfectly safe with the ones right now."

"Uh, what do you mean?" asked Jack. "They can clone themselves?"

"Apparently. But after eating about ninety five percent of ALL the material they consumed for their cocoons. That and the new clones are completely inferior to the original, hence why they act like animals."

"Huh….so the originals are smarter?"

"And much more dangerous. Thankfully the last 'sane' Insecticons were either destroyed or sent into space by Megatron." Ratchet sighed. "Hopefully we never encounter those kinds of Deceptions."

"What happens if we do?" asked Raf nervously.

"Then Megatron would be too powerful." frowned Arcee. "With Airachnid controlling them, and her siding with Megatron, earth would be swarming with Insecticons and we'd be completely outnumbered."

Jack blinked before saying. "Then maybe we should get some insecticide?"

"..."

"..."

"Right, dumb idea."

"Jack, this isn't something to joke about. If that were to ever happen, then our battle with the Decepticons would end, for good." spoke Ratchet gravely.

"I know." He sighed. "But I just have a thought, maybe we should talk about other-"

"Oh I know!" Miko yelled out while groaning a little. "Ow, that smarts. Maybe we can just look for energon?"

"No need, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead are still out searching for that source we picked up earlier, still nothing though."

"No no, I mean an independent energon hunt." She smirked. "Like mining for oil or gold. Wait, does oil count as energon?"

"No." Both Autobots said at once.

"Shoot! I could've given you all some gasoline."

"Miko, it seems kind of farfetched to use earth's fuel as a substitute for energon."

"The day that happens is the day I retire." mumbled Ratchet. "And that isn't happening anytime soon."

"So if you retire, can I have your stuff?" Miko asked with a smirk as Jack shook his head and didn't hear the scanners beeping behind him.

"Probably not something to say to his face Miko."

Beep beep beep beep beep beep.

They turned and saw an large energon signature on the screen, just several miles from the base, and it seemed legit too.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep.

"Looks like you'll be getting that hunt after all Miko."

"Yes!" She grinned. "Road trip!"

(Later)

-A few miles from Autobot HQ-

FLIZ!

A space bridge opened up as the group rode right out of it.

"_Keep in mind I'm only coming with to keep the children safe._" spoke up Ratchet with Miko and Raf in him. "_We need to try and make this fast, having the space bridge working on a timer isn't exactly reassuring._"

"We know." Jack said while on Arcee. "Right partner?"

"_Copy that._"

"Relax Ratchet, we'll get so much energon back to base we'll be swimming in it." smiled Miko.

"_I advise you not to do that. You might either go offline from the liquid or turned into a horrible life form from drinking it._"

"...so I might become an Autobot?" Miko asked with a grin.

"Relax Ratchet, she's just kidding." Spoke Raf.

"Am I?" She asked with a serious tone. "Am I?"

"Uh…"

"She is." spoke Jack over the commlink. "We all know that wouldn't happen."

"_True._" Arcee said. "_But it does have strange side effects on organic and techno organic life if ingested._"

"Like?" Jack asked.

"_No idea. I'm not a walking record on this topic. I just heard it from a con before blasting it in the face back on Cybertron._"

"Yikes, reminds me not to get on your bad side."

"_Was that a joke?_"

"N-No!"

"_I was kidding._"

He grumbled before the energon signal began to get stronger, all the while reaching a large abandoned silver mine. "Wow, guess we hit the motherload, I just hope we can get it back to base."

As the transformers allowed the humans to get off them for their own transformations, they didn't notice that something was already inside it.

That being….drones. Lots and lots of Vehicon Drones. All with a single objective, keeping Autobots out of this particular mine. One so important that Airachnid threatened to deactivate them if their failed.

That mission? Protect her hive.

Said Decepticon was walking around the cave walls and entered down a chasm with a smirk on her face.

"Soon." She smirked while looking at the large cocoons on the walls, which looked almost like stasis pods. "You will be ready to reactivate to serve my cause."

As she looked at the cocoons, the outlines of several large Insecticons rested, some with burn and bite marks, others with clean armor. Yet all of them had one thing in common, they weren't clones, but the original Insecticons that got blasted into space many millions of years ago.

"Once I have all of you in my army, I might be tempted to take over for good." she muttered so none of the Vehicons could hear while rubbing a hand across one of them. "This'll cement my seat of power for all Decepticons until the end of time."

That was when she looked at one of the Vehicons and grabbed it.

"Get more energon from the mines, they are almost ready to wake up." Airachnid spoke with a harsh tone. "Especially the ones that fought that idiotic Grimlock."

"Yes ma'am." he saluted before rushing off.

She smirked while thinking of all the power she will have at her fingertips.

(With the Autobots)

"Man, this place goes on forever." remarked Miko as they walked down a tunnel.

"Hopefully that's not the case." Raf said while Jack looked around.

"At least there isn't a killer in these mines." He said. "Like in that movie _My Bloody Valentines_."

"Eh?" Arcee raised an optic.

"It's a pretty spooky horror movie."

"I see." She said while a Vehicon walked by with a large silver vein in its hands. "Hold it!"

He turned before dropping the silver and brought out it's blaster. "Autobots!"

BAM!

Only to get blasted apart by Arcee's blaster.

"Too slow."

"Great, the cons got here first." frowned Miko. "Who knows how many more there are, which means this is gonna be harder than I was hoping."

"I think we should go." Raf gulped while no one saw the strangely black energon dripping above Jack's head.

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

"What's that?" asked Arcee looking around and stepped a little too close to the low ceiling.

SPLASH!

"AHH!" Jack cried out as the black energon covered him from head to toe and kept on gushing down for a few seconds before leaving him a giant pile of goop. "Ew!"

"Jack!" cried the others before Arcee moved down.

"Aw yuck, I think I'm soaked." he tried wiping some off.

"Are you alright? How do you feel? Slag it! I can't believe I let this happen." she berated herself before picking him up. "How many fingers am I holding?"

"Um….is that a trick question?" He asked while he started to smell terribly, like a dead elephant with melted liquid metal in a rusted ship, putting it mildly that is.

"Aw gross!" cringed Miko as she and Raf covered their noses while Ratchet moved closer.

"Hang on Jack, I'm running a quick diagnostic on you, don't move." He said while trying not to gag.

Jack didn't notice the smell while said smell started traveling all over the mine.

(With the Decepticons)

Said fembot kept on looking at the stasis pods before smelling something terrible, like rusted magma on a sludge planet. She cringed and tried waving it away. "Ugh, what is that stench?"

All around her, the Vehicons started to cringe and gag from the stench as the pods took in the stench from its filters, causing it to seep into their very bodies.

"Oh Primus! It's….ugh!" She groaned while feeling sick. "One of you figure out where that's coming from, now!"

They nodded while one of them was pushed in the direction of the smell.

(With Jack)

"What happened with me Ratchet?"

"Well I'm not sure. According to this the energon seems to be giving off an odd stench, a bad one at that, that doesn't seem to be affecting your normal bodily functions. So it doesn't seem to be killing you, but I've never seen black energon before."

"Maybe it turns people into stink bombs?" Miko gagged. "Hopefully not into Autobot stink bombs...yuck!"

"It really is powerful." spoke Raf while covering his mouth and nose.

"Well it doesn't seem to be permanent according to my scan, but I can't know for sure at the moment." spoke Ratchet before hearing footsteps. "Shhh, someone's coming."

They kept quiet before a Vehicon walked by, smelled Jack, and started 'puking' energon.

"BLECK!"

Arcee ran out with a battle cry before slicing him down with her blades.

Which went falling down as the energon kept on oozing out.

"Looks like even the cons can't stand you." Miko groaned. "I think you're a biological weapon now Jack."

He groaned at that. "Can we ignore the smell and focus on the fact we might be up to our heads in Decepticons? We need to call Optimus."

That was when more Vehicons walked in their direction, either 'puking' or trying not to enter stasis.

"Too late." Arcee deadpanned.

"Do we retreat?" asked Raf cautiously.

"At this point, that is a good idea." Ratchet said before the Vehicons pointed their blasters at them.

"Halt or we'll fire!" One yelled out before Jack had a very dumb idea.

He ran towards them. "Hey! Take a good sniff of me decepticon!"

He raised an optic before gagging and felt VERY sick. "Oh Primus! You're the source of Airachnid's distress! Get away from us organic!"

"What's wrong? You can't handle one tiny human?" he taunted walking closer.

The Vehicons moved back while one blasted the ceiling behind him, blocking the Autobots from the human.

"Get away!" The leader yelled.

"Jack!" called out his friends who rushed to move the rubble.

He gulped while seeing the Vehicons backing away. "Um...boo?"

And cue them running away in horror.

(With Airachnid)

She smirked while seeing the occupants looking pristine and healthy. "Almost ready."

"Airachnid!"

She turned and saw the Vehicons running back towards her. "What?"

"We found the source of the stench!"

"And it's coming this way!"

"What is it you fools?" She raised an optic as she saw a familiar human running towards them, the stench growing stronger and stronger in the process. "Jack."

"Airachnid." He frowned while the deception felt her body starting to feel sick from the stench. "So you're behind….whatever you're doing here."

"Ugh, usually I'd be thrilled to have a chance to rip you apart, but right now you stink so bad it's making it hard to enjoy." she spoke with a glare.

"Well that's good." He smirked. "Because I'm going to climb on you and make you puke!" 'Please buy that bluff!'

She groaned before seeing the pod's occupants starting to open their optics. "Or I can leave you here to my new pets."

"Pets?" He asked before seeing the fembot running away as the Vehicons began blasting the walls around him.

"Bye bye Jack! Ha ha ha!" Airachnid laughed as the walls and ceiling caved in and locked Jack inside, along with the pods. 'Ugh! That organic stank!'

"Uh Airachnid?"

"What?" She frowned at a Vehicon.

"How are you going to command the Insecticons if you cut our way off to them?"

"..." she screamed in frustration while attacking the Vehicons.

(With Jack)

Jack looked at the rubble and the cocoons which began to twitch and move making him back up. "Fuck."

The pod like cocoons kept on moving as a clicking sound was heard from within.

'I need to get out of here!' he thought before running over to the rubble and tried moving some away to make a hole.

Only for more stones to land on the earthen floor as the pods began to break apart.

"Come on come on come on!" Jack yelled while figures started to break out of the pods and ripped the cocoons apart. "Come on!"

The figures began to let out more clicking sounds with Jack paling and running on adrenaline just to get away. The figures landed on the ground while clicking away as Jack started to smell even more than normal, which got their attention.

'HELP!' he thought as he began to feel genuine fear and panted from his strength going away. He then got turned around as he fainted on the spot.

(Some time later)

'Is this it? Am I dead?' Jack thought while slowly coming to. 'And do I feel….water on me?'

As he began to slowly open his eyes he heard more clicking sounds making him close them.

'I guess not, but I'm gonna be pretty soon. I'm sorry Miko, Raf, Arcee, Optimus, mom, I couldn't give my last goodbyes.' He thought while trying to look around, only to see that he was on the ground as….black energon oozed from something right above him.

That being several large robotic insects' mouths.

Jack managed to get one eye open to keep the energon from sinking into his other one slowly looked up and stayed still as he saw several Insecticons looking down at him.

Each one VERY different from one another in EVERY WAY!

The first one was covered in purple metallic armor around the chest area with a gold section rising from the stomach area that had an insignia, covered the legs with silver allow running up the shins with kneecap armor, the same metallic shine on the arms with purple rotating joints attached between the elbow and arms, also had several openings around the purple armor while having two short black mandibles on the shoulders. It had what looked like a metallic horn with curved extensions on it's back with only two mandibles around the face area that had two glowing red eyes, with the mouth looking like it had black lipstick.

The second one was also covered in purple metallic armor near the stomach area, silver armor going around its body, purple armor and gold armor that was prompted near the gauntlets, which were curved and spiked, and the shoulder and chest area, which were also spiked and similar to shoulder guards, with some gold curves near the upper thighs, purple hands with giant silver and purple feet in the shape of avian like legs, but with a long curved edge near the upper portion of the leg that went inwards and a sharp purple spike near the back of the large legs. It's eyes were a pure red visor with two long gold horns, a tiny insignia under its metal face that no visible mouth, two tiny purple limbs on its back that went upwards along with two giant silver and metal pincers that went over its two shoulders like a metallic serpent.

The third one had an all gold chest with an insignia in the center of the chest, rounded purple shoulders with gauntlets mounted with machine like guns, two large silver horns that curved and bent upwards and towards the inside, two gold circles with a glowing purple middle over the chest area, a red visor with a small amount of black lipstick, dark black armor plated legs with a purple foot and dark lines of purple coursing through them, silver upper thighs and what looked like exhaust points near the shoulder areas that glowed with a purple hue.

The fourth one had a more drastic change in color as the armor around the chest area was dark silver with two glowing spots that resembled eyes while having grey and black armor around their forearms with two large grey pincers with purple barrels coming from them with black armor around the sternum, grey metallic armor on the legs, with black shin guards and purple legs. On its back was what looked like a bigger barrel with purple stripes going across it with a pointed black tip on top as the insignia was on its tail.

The fifth one was similar to a small Vehicon, but with three toed feet, dark gold armor near the shoulders, the middle of the lower foot, the pelvis, and two orbs near the chest area, a pair of wings with large circular purple fans in the middle of them, black armor on the upper, torso area, knee and lower leg areas, a purple center to the pointed knee guards, dark gold eyes with a silverish face with dark silver lipstick, a golden stripe over its head with two tiny horns on its head, two gold circles on both sides of its head, a tiny dark purple thorax on its back along with a single arm cannon on its left arm as the insignia was in the center of its chest.

Jack paled while feeling like he went to robot hell. They looked down at him closely while the first one reached down and grabbed him by his body. 'Crap, they're gonna crush me for kicks!'

The Insecticon looked at him while taking a sniff of him.

'Ahhhh!' Jack thought in fear while closing his eyes.

But after five minutes of this….nothing happened. Like at all.

'Huh?' he thought before opening his eyes and saw them curiously leaning down near him, but not trying to harm him. "What the?"

They looked at him while not moving at all, like a statue if you didn't notice them blinking occasionally.

'Ok, now I'm scared!' He thought in fear. 'What if they're thinking of new ways to squash me?'

The second one let out a clicking sound before leaning down and sniffed Jack more and stood up before letting out a loud roar which the others mirrored as the first one carefully set Jack back on his feet.

"Ow! Ok what's with the roaring?" He yelled while covering his ears.

The fourth one snapped it's pincers before Jack noticed so many other Insecticons, all of them the usual kind Jack was use to, before seeing them all begin to start bowing on one knee.

"...eh?" He muttered while looking absolutely confused. "Why are you all bowing?"

They kept still while Jack slowly tried to process this new information.

'Ok, so they're not killing me, or tearing me apart, and now they're bowing. How long was I passed out?' He thought while looking around and didn't see Airachnid. 'Ok, she and the Vehicons aren't around, so I have a little time to figure this out. So if they came here for the energon AND this hive, she was gonna expand her forces. But why would they be bowing if she's not here? It's just me.'

The Insecticons kept on bowing while Jack tried to figure this puzzle out.

'Ok, maybe it's my human charm...no no. That's silly.' He thought while thinking back, only to see the black energon on their lips, making him recall his experience with it before. 'Wait….the black energon! It's came from their mouths and….oh my god! I got covered in their spit! Ew! Nasty!'

While he tried to wipe it off, that's when it hit him.

'Wait, I got covered in this stuff before I wound up here. Could that have something to do with why they haven't already killed me?' He thought while recalling in class that some animals can smell unique pheromones or smells that either identified another of its species or attracts them, depending on either territory or maintain a colony. 'Oh no.'

He started to see the pieces fit in and tried to get rid of some of the energy in his shirt by squeezing it. But it was too late as he still smelled like Insecticon, and it was in his very body too.

They rose up while waiting for Jack to say something or do a gesture.

"Uh...hi?"

They chattered in response.

"Uh….how are you?"

They chattered again while speaking in a foreign and ancient tongue.

"So…...you're hungry?"

They chattered in disagreement, some shaking their heads yes and others shaking their heads no.

'Ok this is getting me nowhere, especially when I have no idea what they're saying.' He thought while looking at the five main Insecticon's armor. 'These ones are different though. Could they be some kind of leaders for the others?'

As he looked at them, he started to think 'What is under the armor?' and 'Why is it so bulky?'

But that's when he felt the ground rumble and turned to the rubble while the Insecticons let out warning clicks.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

'Shit! Is it the decepticons?!' thought Jack as he saw the Insecticons start growing agitated.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

CRASH!

A hole was blasted open making Jack turn and saw Airachnid trying to crawl through with a smirk.

"Hello Jack, miss me~?" she chuckled before spotting the Insecticons and gave a bigger smirk. "Oh look, you've met my new army. Hello my drones, your queen has arrived."

They looked at her before clicking at her in aggression.

Airachnid made the hole bigger and entered using her legs making Jack back up as she looked around. "My my, seems like some of the originals are better than I imagined. You'll be perfect."

"Um…" Jack gulped. "Stay back I stink?"

"You do, but I will still rip your body apart." She smirked before seeing the main Insecticons standing in front of her 'prey'. All of them let out clicks with frowns which confused her. "What are you doing? Move aside so I can rip that organic to pieces."

They clicked again while aiming their horns and weapons at her.

"As your queen I'm ordering you to listen." she frowned.

And cue them charging at her with the rage of a massive hornet swarm.

She jumped back in surprise before firing webbing at them.

But they kept coming and coming as they fired at her or bit her legs with their jaws, shocking Jack in the process.

'They're not listening to her at all.' He thought in shock as Airachnid got swarmed and was almost eaten alive. 'That's a good thing….right?'

"Get off me!" she yelled out while shocked. 'What's going on? They should be obeying me!'

The Insecticons kept on chewing on her before she got out of the swarm, but with lots of bite marks and missing bits of armor. She scrambled through the hole with the Vehicons surprised.

"Airachnid, what happened?"

She growled at them while scrambling away. "Just blast them!" 'Jack! You will pay for this!'

The Vehicons were confused before seeing Insecticons poking through the hole and looking livid.

"Oh sl-" One cried out before getting eaten alive. "AHHHHHH!"

They rushed out of the hole and knocked the rubble away completely with Jack watching with wide eyes.

"...holy crap…" he muttered while so blown away he forgot the first Insecticon he looked at stood by his side.

It clicked while poking his cheek a few times.

(Later on)

"Any sign of cons?" asked Miko to Ratchet. "We've been wandering for half an hour and it's starting to feel creepy. I mean we should have run into more, right?"

"True, we should have seen a Vehicon by now." He muttered while Raf tripped on….a head.

A Vehicon head to be exact, ripped off and still oozing energon.

"Oof!"

"Woah!" spoke Arcee as they saw the head.

"What the?" Miko said in shock. "What happened to the con?"

"I don't know, but you and Raf better stay back." spoke Ratchet firmly. "Whatever caused this was no ally to them, and the way it was torn off shows it was done by something savage."

Arcee readied her blasters while looking around the area.

Only for Miko to discover a large 'battleground' with millions of Vehicon parts, all oozing with energon and had bite marks all over their armor and heads. "Holy crap!"

Ratchet covered his mouth while Raf paled and Arcee looked green.

"By the allspark, this is...a massacre."

"What could've done this?!" Miko groaned out.

Beep beep.

"_Zzzz guys zzzz are you zzzz there zzzz?_" Said a voice from their commlinks.

"It's Jack!" Raf held the button down. "Jack! Jack! Can you come in?"

"_Raf? Zzzz come here zzzz Insect-ZZZZZZ!_"

And cue the commlink making a massive static sound that nearly blew their ears off.

"Oh no, he's in trouble."

"Let's get going!" Miko yelled while running past the bodies, only to slip on some energon. "Eep!"

"Miko don't!" Arcee moved over and caught her. "We're going to find him, but you need to watch your step."

"But he might be insect food!"

"True." Ratchet said.

"Not helping!" frowned Arcee before they heard what sounded like a swarm of clicking sounds around the corner.

Click click click click click.

"Oh no." Raf gulped as the clicking became louder and louder.

"Wait, you don't think the insects he meant could be Insecticons, right?" asked Miko nervously.

"You might be right." Arcee frowned while the clicking became VERY loud.

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!

"It sounds like a whole hive of them." spoke Ratchet. "We need to fall back to base."

"But Jacks still here!"

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!

"No time, we need to move NOW!"

"No!" frowned Arcee firmly. "There's still a chance we can get Jack out of here."

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!

That was when the Insecticons started rushing from the darkest tunnel with the force and aggression of a million hornet hives, all ready to eat ANYTHING in their path.

"Here they come!" screamed Miko.

The cybertronian lifeforms rushed towards them while eating the leftover Vehicon parts, all looking like a wave of metal and purple.

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!

The kids screamed and closed their eyes while Arcee and Ratchet stood their ground, ready to fight to the end.

"STOP!"

They suddenly stopped moving while standing perfectly still.

"Eh?" Arcee muttered in confusion.

"They...stopped?"

"But how?" Ratchet muttered.

The Insecticons stayed still as someone walked to the front of the swarm.

"Jack!"

He chuckled while looking a little tried, but STILL smelled like melted tar and rotting fish in a blender. "Sorry about that guys. I kinda...got distracted."

"You're alive!" smiled Raf as he and Miko ran over, but stopped and covered their noses due to the smell. "And still smell."

"I know." He sighed. "But the good news is that well….I know what black energon is."

"And that is?" Arcee said while still keeping her guard on.

"Insecticon drool….ew."

Ratchet looked at the bots that glared at them and kept his guard up. "Jack, walk towards us slowly, no sudden moves."

"I would, but…" he sighed. "They follow me around. Apparently being coated in black energon….kinda attracts them like bees."

"Uh...say what?" spoke up Miko.

"I kinda….produce Insecticon pheromones." he replied awkwardly. "I mean, at least I think so. They don't seem to be dangerous if I smell like this, but the funny thing is not even Airachnid could get them to listen to her."

"What?! She was here?!" Arcee snapped as the main five Insecticons roared at them. "Wait….oh no. Not them again! And here I thought Grimlock destroyed them all!"

"Apparently not." frowned Ratchet. "Jack, get away from them."

"Um why?"

"Because those are the original Insecticons." He frowned while eyeing the first one. "And not clones that Bulkhead destroyed like this Hardshell."

"But they're not doing anything. Watch." he turned to the Insecticons. "All of you back up."

They did so in a single group.

"Now move to the left."

They did so.

"To the right and spin!"

They did so.

"Now stop."

The Insecticons instantly stopped.

"See? Right now they're listening to me and I think we should use that." remarked Jack.

"Like how?" asked Raf.

"Well you guys DID pick up a huge reading of energon around here, right?"

"Yes, why….wait. You're not saying we should." Ratchet said with wide optics.

"They could probably help us move it all back to base."

"Oh no! We will not do that! These Insecticons have committed war crimes for a reason!" frowned Ratchet while pointing to them. "Saying we should have them be brought to the base is like just rolling over and letting Megatron win!"

They clicked at this.

"Well maybe it might work. I mean we might need some more muscle right?" Jack pointed out while the third Insecticon drooled on him. He grimaced and moved away while Arcee crossed her arms.

"Jack, if you knew what they did on Cybertron, you'd understand Ratchet's reasoning. I don't think it's a good idea either."

"But it might work."

"Until the stench wears off and you get eaten."

"I don't think that's possible." He sweatdropped. "I mean I'm getting drenched with….black energon constantly."

"Then move away from them." spoke Miko while coughing. "It doesn't take a genius."

"Can't." He said as the fourth Insecticon began drooling on him. "They won't stop drooling on me."

"Then tell them to stop."

"What do you think I've tried?"

"Well yeah." Miko deadpanned as the Insectricons began drooling on him at once.

"Gah! Stop that!"

They shook their heads yes, and stopped.

"..." he gave Miko a 'don't even say it' look.

"I stand by what I said." spoke Ratchet firmly while glaring at the five Insecticons that were nothing like the rest.

Each one glared at Ratchet while some looked at him with an evil look in their optics and smirked on their faces.

"But Ratchet-"

"No buts."

Jack grumbled at this while the Insecticons kept on glaring at the Autobots. "Alright Ratchet."

"So you better tell these cons to slag it." Arcee frowned.

They clicked at her with a very loud chatter.

"Sorry guys, but you can't come with."

They chattered at this while looking annoyed, like very annoyed.

"Let's get back to base." spoke Ratchet.

Jack walked towards Arcee, who had to hold a gag from the stench, as the Insecticons watched them walking away from them.

All of them shared a look and clicked together.

(Later)

-Autobot HQ-

Jack grumbled while everyone was avoiding him like the plague. "How much longer will I have this smell on me?"

"From my scans." Ratchet said. "About….all your cycles."

"Oh god! All my life?! That's….oh god!"

"Not to worry, with enough time I can synthesize something to counteract it, but it'll take some time."

He grumbled at this while not seeing the ground cracking under his feet. 'Why me?! The guys and girls at school will be grossed out by this stench!'

"Relax Jack, you just need about...a few hundred air fresheners." spoke Raf trying to be helpful.

"Or a hazmat suit." Miko gagged. "Maybe get homeschooled?"

Jack groaned even louder at that as the ground started to rumble a little. "Not helping!"

"Hey, we're just-woah!" spoke Miko as the ground rumbled harder making them wobble. "What's going on?"

Rumble rumble!

Jack fell on the ground as he found himself rocketed into the air by a tremendous force as Insecticons rose from the ground. "AHHHH!"

"Insecticons!" Raf cried out as he and Miko moved back as they climbed in with one of them looking up and saw Jack falling.

And grabbed him with their pincer arms.

"Ugh…" he groaned while hanging by his pants.

"How did they find us?!" spoke up Miko as she and Raf hid behind some barrels. "Ratchet made sure we weren't followed!"

"They must've picked up Jack's energon contamination."

Jack groaned while the fifth and fourth figures aimed their blasters and tails at the Autobots.

"Put him down!" ordered Arcee bringing her own blasters out while Bulkhead and Bumblebee rushed out and their optics widened.

The Insecticons clicked at them while Jack noticed some strange screws near one of their necks.

'What's with those?'

"What are they doing here?" asked Bulkhead bringing his mace out. "And didn't I already disassemble you Hardshell?"

"That was a clone Bulkhead, this is the original." Ratchet frowned. "The original ones from Cybertron all those cycles ago."

"Oh slag."

Jack looked at the screws while seeing more of them on the five main Insecticons, which really confused him.

"Put down the boy." ordered Ratchet with a glare.

They clicked at him while not moving an inch. They then aimed at Ratchet with their firearms.

"No! No fighting!" Jack spoke up quickly. "I order you to stand down!"

They stopped and lowered their weapons.

"Uh...what's going on?" Bulkhead whispered.

"Jack got covered in Insecticon drool and became a stink bomb." Miko gagged.

"Which seems to make the Insecticons follow his orders." spoke up Raf.

"Zvlazlipls?" Bumblebee stated as Jack began to get curious about the screws.

'Maybe they're weak points?' he wondered before reaching down and grabbed one before he started pulling.

The second Insecticon looked up and frowned at him.

"Um….hi?" he greeted before it let out a louder clicking sound.

"Uh, hey Ratchet, question." spoke up Miko. "Why aren't they, you know, talking?"

"I don't know, from what Grimlock told us they did talk. But a few stellar cycles in space could have fried their circuits." He shrugged. "But Grimlock at the time was heavily modified by Shockwave so his statement might be invalid."

"Who's Grimlock?"

"Long story."

Jack slowly looked at the screws before getting an idea. "Hey, let me down."

The second Insecticon did so while he landed on his feet.

"Ok….so um…" he mentally prepared himself before saying. "Disengage armor?" 'I hope I didn't make them confused, or worse offended.'

The Insecticons looked at each other with the main five pointing to themselves.

"Yes you five. Disengage armor."

"Um Jack." Miko said. "What the HELL are you doing?!"

"I don't really know to be honest." He gulped while the Insecticons began to click to themselves.

"I thought you had a plan!"

"I do! Kinda." he spoke as the Insecticons reached for the screws and started to take them out.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Which caused a very heavy crash when the screws hit the ground.

"By the allspark." muttered Ratchet as his and the others optics/eyes widened at what the Insecticons looked like.

The armor fell off like tiles on a house as each one looked…..COMPLETELY WEIRD!

Raf's jar dropped as he turned red with Miko whistling while also wide eyed.

Jack himself couldn't look away while the Insecticons let out what sounded like groans as they stretched their bodies out.

The first one was slimmer with a large ass, H cup breasts, skinner arms and legs, with a feminine face.

The second one also was slimmer with a smaller ass, a G cup chest, longer pincers on the back and more pronounced lipstick.

The third was slimmer, but had a slightly larger ass and I cup breasts, smoother horns on her back and longer nails.

The fourth was semi large near the waist area due to the armor with a J cup chest, wide ass, a skinner tail that curled around her body and a sexier face with lipstick near her fangs.

The fifth one had a very petite body with a F cup chest, massive ass near the thorax, skinner wings, and a slim face.

In other words, they were very hot fembots!

"What...the...slag?" muttered Bulkhead.

"Fembots?" Arcee frowned. "Those cons were...fembots?!"

"Woah…" Jack trailed off, stunned since the breasts actually seemed to jiggle as they stretched while in translucent pouches that seemed to hold energy.

They clicked before coughing and started gasping a little as they spat out some energon cubes.

"Gah." The first Insecticon gagged while sounding like a very tired female barbarian. "I hate when energon gets stuck in your systems."

"Yeah, I felt like I was gonna wear out my spark." groaned the second one while sounding slightly maniacal and friendly at the same time.

"I really hate stasis pods." The third one groaned while sounding very arrogant. "Almost as much as I hate Autobots."

"Yeah!" The fourth one said while sounding very feminine yet blunt. "I just want to fire my stinger at them all!"

"Not in front of these slags." groaned the fifth one while sounding like a larger version of Miko. "They are known for lashing out at anyone, especially the flat chested fembot there."

That made Arcee narrow her optics with Miko covering her mouth.

'Oh boy, shit just got real.'

Jack shook his head and looked at them. "Ahem."

All five looked at him. "What?"

"So…...you're fembots?"

"Well yeah." The second one deadpanned. "What did you think we were? Binary or something?"

"Uh...no?"

They sighed at this.

"It must be the armor." grumbled the fifth fembot. "It ALWAYS does that when we are in combat."

"Uh, excuse me." Miko spoke up.

"Oh an organic." The fourth one said while pointing her tail at her. "Better destroy it before it pukes acid or something."

"No way!" Jack ran over to get in front of Miko. "No destroying!"

"Slag it." She grumbled while the tail moved away. "You're no fun."

"As I was saying, what the heck is going on?!" Miko cried out. "You five were girls this whole time?"

"Yep." The first one said. "For many cycles."

"And you all wore that armor, the whole time?" asked Jack.

"Yep." The second fembot smirked. "But we had to figure out HOW to get it off when we were made."

"Yeah." The fifth fembot frowned. "That slag organic armor restricted us for cycles until we got them off, on complete accident too."

"And it's all combat related." muttered the third fembot. "So we just kept them on and completely forgot to take the screws off before that energon guzzling Grimlock started breathing fire on us!"

"Yeah!" The second one frowned. "And I almost got blasted apart! Damn Shockwave sending us into space for 'research'."

"By the allspark." Grumbled the first one. "At least I know who to eat AFTER we leave this place. I bet he made a copy of me just to spite me."

"Alright enough!" spoke Ratchet with a glare. "Whether you're fembots or not, that doesn't change the fact you won't get away with what you did, I can guarantee it."

"Hold up!" spoke Jack quickly. "Look, I'm sure they did some bad stuff, and I'm not saying they should get off the hook, but I've got questions."

Ratchet raised an optic at this. "If you knew what they did you wouldn't be willing to ask them anything."

"This isn't related to what they did." he turned to them. "Why did you all follow me here? Is it the energon I'm covered in?"

"That's one part of the equation." The third one smirked. "The other part is that you look attractive, for an organic….what are you exactly?"

"I'm human, so are they." he spoke pointing to Raf and Miko who gave awkward waves.

"I thought they were acid spitting Martians." The fifth fembot grumbled. "Now THOSE were nasty. Both in taste and tentacles, especially the indigestion."

"Can we please focus?" Jack frowned.

"Sorry, continue."

"Are you following the scent like actual insects? I mean I'm asking because Airachnid is the only Decepticon out of every other con we've faced, and she has her own personal squad of Insecticons that listen to her."

"You mean the semi competent scrapling?" Asked the second fembot. "Because we did track your pheromone trail, but why would Insecticons, female ones at that, follow a non Insecticon based lifeform?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you. Especially since this is the closest we've had to Insecticons that will talk first and attack later." muttered Jack.

"That's simple." smirked the first fembot. "We don't follow those that only 'attempt' to influence us. We need some proof of them being a good allie, like Megatron."

"Or you." The fifth fembot pointed out. "But that could be because you smell nice and look handsome. But that could be the stasis hangover we still have, we've been in there for a long time so our circuits could be more malleable to outside influences."

"So because he stinks and you girls drooled on him, you're all fine with listening to him?" asked Miko.

They nodded. "Yep."

Jack groaned at this along with Arcee. "But you're aware of this, which means can't you make your own choices?"

"Oh of course we can." The third fembot chuckled. "But when we are around you, we just feel compelled to listen to you. No matter how annoying the command is."

'Ok, kind of weird how that works.' he thought. "So if I were to, and this is just a guess, ask you to help us fight Megatron…"

"We would do it near you, but when you're not around." The first fembot frowned. "We will eat them, circuits and all."

"See Jack? Energon lustful monsters." spoke up Ratchet. "They'd sooner strip Cybertron of every strip of energon before-"

"Hey!" The fourth fembot frowned. "Even WE can't eat Cybertron! Do we look like Unicon?!"

He rolled his optics at that comment. "My point being is that none of you can be trusted. I'd sooner trust Starscream then you!"

All five glared at him while Jack coughed.

"So what are your names?"

"Hardshell." The first fembot said.

"Kickback." The second fembot smirked.

"Sharpshot." The third one laughed. "And I'm the best out of all of these bots."

"Scorponok." The fourth fembot said.

"And I'm Waspinator." The fifth fembot grinned. "And I'm the best shot here, and cuter than that autobot slagbot there."

"Say that to my face bug." growled Arcee.

"Alright look, I'm stopping this fighting right now." spoke up Jack before turning to Ratchet. "Look, let's wait and talk to Optimus about this before we make a decision because this feels like something really important."

"Fine, but you need to keep an optic on those five." He frowned. "Especially the three main ones, those bots destroyed more lives than anyone else."

"Heard that." Kickback frowned. "And again, the Forged were the ones that started it! Those cannibal slags!"

"Excuses excuses." spoke Bulkhead with a frown. "Did you tell that to the ones you took prisoner before or after you took their sparks?"

"Oh be quiet tincan!"

Jack groaned and rubbed his head before sitting on the ground.

(Later)

Jack sighed while currently in his room, away from all the chaos at the base, as the Insecticons actually left him alone….for some reason. "This is getting insane. If we can get them to listen and help us it'd be a big help, but there's no way the others can trust them. I wonder if Optimus ever had to deal with something like this."

As he looked at his wall, he didn't notice that the Insecticons were watching him from the window, being VERY quiet.

"But still, how do I get rid of them?" he rubbed his head. 'If I do, how can I guarantee they won't side with Airachnid or Megatron? They managed to follow me here by smell, which means they could help lead them to where the base is.'

That was when his mother walked in.

"Jack, dinner…" she looked at the Insecticons and screamed. "GIANT BUGS!"

Jack jumped and whirled around before going wide eyed. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Just keeping an optic on you." Kickback smirked. "And do you want us to slag this organic?"

"No! This is my mom!" he ran over to the window. "You guys gotta get out of here, before anyone else spots you!"

They sighed before transforming and either flew away or dug underground.

June paled while trying to take deep breaths. "Jack...what...who…."

"Calm down mom. I can explain."

(A bit later)

June sighed while looking annoyed at Jack. "So THAT'S why you smell? Oh god Jack, I knew something like this would happen when you go on those crazy adventures."

"Mom listen, I get this is a bit...much, but-"

"Oh no young man, much doesn't begin to start!" she frowned. "You smell worse than some of the dead bodies I've seen at the hospital, which apparently attracted giant insect robots who listen to you, and apparently the ones out there are some of the WORST ones who fought against Optimus and the others? I'd say that's enough to give me a heart attack if I was on my last line!"

He gulped at this. "Sorry mom, but apparently….I can't get rid of it. Ratchet said that the 'black energon' seeped itself into my DNA."

June groaned at this.

"B-But we can use them to fight Megatron."

"And become the talk of the town. 'The living stink bomb' I see the newspapers saying! Jack, you're going to NEVER have social contact ever again if you don't fix this."

"But Ratchet DID say he might be able to make something that can get rid of the smell."

"And?"

"It might take a while." He chuckled nervously.

She grumbled. "Why does this always happen to me?"

(Much later on)

The Insecticon drones were currently wandering around the base without causing trouble as Ratchet got finished explaining everything to Optimus.

All the while Waspinator was poking fun at Arcee, which got them into a cussing match as Optimus watched on with a long sigh.

"By the allspark, this is too strange for me Ratchet."

"You think? It's taking everything I have not to throttle these...these….scraplets!"

That got him some dirty looks from the drones that passed away with a few even growling. Especially one that nipped at his foot in retaliation.

"Hey!" he would have swung had Optimus not held him back. "See? Having them here would lead to nothing but trouble."

"Even so, we best not provoke them. After all, Insecticons have led raids and front line assaults back on Cybertron."

Ratchet frowned at the reminder as the other main Insecticons walked by. "I still don't trust them."

"You have every right not to. I myself have been on guard since I arrived." admitted the leader.

Sharpshot smirked while looking at Bumblebee. "What's wrong bot? Scraplet got your voice box?"

"Zxavzzz!"

"What? Can't hear you over the static! Ha ha!"

That made him frown and shake a fist at her.

That was also when Miko walked by and got picked up by Kickback.

"Mmm." She looked at the human. "Meh, too small and tiny to be a threat. Unless you have tentacles in your optics, right little numan?"

"Let me go you overgrown cockroach!" she yelled flailing her limbs as Bulkhead walked over with a frown.

"I'm not a cockroach! I'm a locust!"

"You're about to be a squashed one if you don't put Miko down, now." spoke Bulkhead bringing his mace out.

She threw her at him. "Yeah yeah, keep your pet. I really don't care for that numan."

"It's human!"

Kickback rolled her optics while Scorponok walked over to Arcee and Waspinator.

"If you're willing for a fight, I'll blast ya."

"No no no!" Waspinator quickly said. "You're going to put us out of commission with your blasts!"

"Hey! I don't do it all the time!"

"You do it even in stasis! Back during our run in with Swoop!" 'Damn giant bird thing!'

"Just don't get any funny ideas." warned Arcee with a glare. "You may listen to Jack, but that doesn't mean having you around him is a good idea."

"So it's not because you're envious?" Waspinator smirked. "Because I can tell a envbot from a bitch con anyday. Oh wait, you autobot fembots are bitches!"

"Say that to my face again you slag!"

"Sure, bitch con."

That got Arcee to tackle her to the floor while Optimus walked over.

"Enough! Both of you!"

"But she started it!" Arcee frowned as Waspinator smirked at her evilly.

"I'm aware of that." he spoke before turning to the Insecticon. "Instead of creating tension here, perhaps we should all gather together and talk like decent bots."

"Yeah, no." Hardshell frowned. "After all, your lizard nearly sent us offline, permanently."

"Grimlock was trying to survive after what that mad bot Shockwave did to him!" spoke up Ratchet. "Don't try to play the victim here."

"We are!" Kickback frowned. "We lost our hives, nearly our numbers and all because of you Autobots and the Forged! Those slag faced cannibals!"

"All the while taking some of our best buds too." spoke Bulkhead.

Tension became thick at this point in time while the drones watched on with clicks.

Miko and Raf hid while looking and them while Hardshell crossed her arms.

"Let me make this clear. If it wasn't for that small human, we would have slaughtered you all and taken every shred of energon from this place for ourselves. He's the only thing keeping you safe."

"Yeah." Waspinator frowned before blinking. "Speaking of which where is the numan?"

"Human." The leader frowned.

"Oh, my bad."

"And he's busy at school." Arcee frowned. "Especially when your drool is making him stink like a smelting pit!"

"Oh please, it smells just fine to us." spoke Kickback with a wave.

"Like fresh energon cubes." smirked Scorponok. "With a hint of platinum."

"No." Sharpshot frowned. "He smells like crushed diamond on a magma trail."

"What matters now is that we stop with the fighting." spoke up Optimus firmly. "What happened before cannot be undone, no matter how much some of us wish for it. What can be done though is trying to find a solution that will work for all of us. Even if Jack is the only reason you and your hive are controlling yourselves, you are still in our base. We have more experience when dealing with the humans and can provide you with tips to keep from making them fear you, leading to their military becoming involved."

They blinked at this while chuckling a little.

"What's so funny?" Miko spoke out.

"Just the notion that humans can destroy us is funny." Sharpshot chuckled. "I mean we lived for many cycles, what could they do to us?"

"Uh, we can do plenty." Miko crossed her arms with Waspinator crouching down near her.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"This. Raf, can you bring up a video on what a nuke can do?"

"Sure." He said while running to his laptop and began to type it in.

(With Jack)

He grumbled while finally getting out of class, which was a disaster due to everyone either puking or fainting from his stench. It was so bad he had to wear several air fresheners around himself. 'I hate today.'

As he got out of the school, he tried to make sure he didn't meet anyone else lest his stink caused more chaos then just passing out. Luckily he spotted Arcee parked nearby with the hologram rider on it.

"_Coming?_" She asked with her new human hologram voice box.

"I'm coming." He said while walking over, not seeing a giant bee like airplane flying overhead and hovered over the school. He got on the back and sighed in relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you Arcee, today has been brutal."

"_Same back at base, those cons are really pushing my buttons._"

"You guys didn't go to war, right?" he tried joking as she drove away.

"_We did._" She deadpanned while the airplane started flying alongside the motorcycle from above. "_But they seemed to settle down when Miko and Raf showed them just what a nuke can do when they started talking big._"

"Oh boy." He muttered. "That would do it. Kinda like you guys when you learned about them."

"_At least we were willing to listen. Those Insecticons are trouble through and through, and having them around is like dealing with Airachnid all over again._"

As they drive on, the airplane flew closer to Jack and stayed overhead.

He blinked while hearing a whooshing sound. He looked up and nearly fell off Arcee in surprise. "Woah!"

"_What is it?!_"

"It's Waspinator….I think! She's overhead!"

"_What?! Get away from here you overgrown bug! You'll attract unwanted attention!_"

"_Oh leave me be! I'm keeping an eye on him, along with exterminating pests!_" She said while Jack groaned at this.

"No attacking the people!"

"_Slag it all!_"

"Go back to base, now!"

She grumbled before transforming, grabbed Jack and then changed back as she flew away from Arcee.

"_Get back here with my partner con!_"

"_Never!_"

"Woah!" cried Jack getting buckled up inside the cockpit. "Waspinator, what are you doing?"

"_Getting you to the hive, the autoslag one._" She said. "_And that bitch bot was too slow._"

"We were already heading there just fine on our own."

"_Yet I'm going to bring you there faster._" She laughed before zipping across the sky. "_Also you REALLY smell good today._"

He groaned and facepalmed.

"_What? You really smell good, like liquid gold._"

"Not helping my dilemma." He muttered while noticing that her chest was in the cockpit, acting like a set of control panels. He jumped back and turned red. 'Woah!'

"_Are you looking at my chest or something?_"

"N-No!"

"_I see, so you're NOT going to manually control my systems?_" She teased.

"N-No!"

"_Not even once? They're right in front of you._" Waspinator laughed as Jack turned bright red and saw the 'controls' jiggling.

"R-Really, you've got the flying part down on your own."

She then started to dip down on purpose. "_Oh no! I'm going down~_"

"Hey don't joke like that!" he cried out in panic.

She laughed while NOT moving back up.

He grumbled before grabbing the 'controls' as the airplane got back to its normal position. He then noticed how soft and squishy they were.

"_Like them?_"

Jack turned red and moved his hands off on impulse. "S-Sorry!"

"_Ha! Don't be, I'm not that flustered about my chest being handled._" Waspinator smirked. "_Now let's get you back...or we can have another groping session~_"

"No no, let's just get back to the base." He blushed. 'Oh god….what just happened?!'

'Looks like that plans been terminated. I hope the others do better than me.' Waspinator thought while flying away.

(Two weeks later)

After two weeks of dealing with their 'guests', something seemed to be...changing. And no they didn't turn into humans or become giant monsters, they just seemed…..weirder than normal, as normal as matter eating techno organic lifeforms could be.

The first sign was they seemed to stop starting fights. That's a given, but they still made jabs to Arcee for some reason.

The second sign was that they started letting them ride on their bodies, which was odd for various reasons and uncomfortable if you ask anyone NOT used to giant insect robots.

Honestly it was a breather since now Jack and his friends didn't need to come to the base and expect carnage, for now.

However there was a third sign, A VERY big one. They seemed…..to try and either embarrass Jack or tried flirting, either with their bodies or their words.

Said boy himself was playing video games with Raf while Miko cheered.

"Go Jack go!"

Both kept on playing while Raf and Jack were neck and neck on a racing game.

"You're not gonna get me this time Raf."

"Oh? Well I'm almost at the finish line."

Both kept this up before the game concluded.

"_Winner! Jack!_"

"Oh yeah! Who's the man? I am!" he grinned jumping up.

"Alright alright, my turn." smirked Miko.

Jack smirked while they got ready to play again, all the while Kickback watched from behind Jack's back.

"Simulation training?" She asked.

"Something like that."

Kickback blinked while watching the humans playing their game. "How does it work?"

"Just racing to the finish on various vehicles without hitting any bombs. And I'm doing it with a motorcycle." Jack smirked. "And I'm winning!"

"Not for long Jacky boy!"

Both kept on raving each other while Miko started to race by Jack, only to hit a bomb.

"Damn it!"

"Ha!" Jack laughed before falling off a cliff. "Shit!"

"Karmas a bitch!" Miko laughed.

"Who is this karma?"

"It means anything you put out comes back at you." Jack said. "In equal measure. Like if you hit someone, you, in the future or in the present, will get hit that person back."

"...like fighting over energon?"

"Something like that." Miko said while still racing Jack on the video game. "Or like how I'm gonna kick Jack's ass right...about...now!"

"_The winner, Miko!_"

"YES!"

"Ah damn it! Stupid bombs!" Jack growled in frustration.

"Uh uh, uh uh, I won, I won, in your face!"

Both glared at this while Kickback and Scorponok, who walked by, watched on while eyeing Jack's tiny body.

'Looks and smells handsome today.' Both thought with a smirk.

"Best two out of three."

"You're on!" Miko grinned while Raf noticed the Insecticons' glaze.

'What are they look...oh right. Jack.' He thought with a sigh. 'I know it's rude, but I feel a little creeped out looking at their eyes.'

'We will get him later, once Hardshell finishes the preparations.'

(Some weeks later)

Jack was walking down the hall before spotting Kickback coming around the corner and smiled.

"Ah Jack, just the nu-human I wanted to see."

"Oh? What is it?" He asked while slightly confused.

"I thought I could talk to you and see if you knew just how great you are?" she asked while crouching down near him. "I mean out of all the humans here, you seem to be the most level headed out of them all."

"I don't know about that."

"I mean the others are bombastic or just stubborn. You? Not at all." she waved off. "I'll bet you probably get praised all the time for all the hard work you do here."

Jack lightly blushed. "Um thanks?"

"Why I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you could LEAD those Autobots. After all, as a human, you'd know how to keep them under control much easier than that big headed prime."

"Wait what? No no no, that's a terrible idea! I would be squashed!"

"So?"

"I'm nothing like the Autobots, the fighting part I mean. Without any big weapon or help I wouldn't last a second. Not to mention Optimus has way more experience than I could ever have. That's why he's the leader." He sweatdropped while Kickback smirked.

"Yet you have one thing he doesn't."

"And that is?"

"A nice smell." She grinned while Jack groaned as, along with everyone else found out some weeks ago, the antidote didn't work and well….he still smells 'nice' to the Insecticons.

"Well smelling good doesn't win wars."

"But making protoforms win the war." She smirked.

And cue the human coughing on his own spit. "W-What?"

"You heard me." She smirked while Scorponok walked behind Jack. "Making protoforms."

"Oh!" The other fembot smirked. "You're going to talk about that? Tell me more!"

Jack turned around in surprise. "Scorponok? How long have you been standing there?"

"Just now. So what's with the protoforms?"

"We were discussing the creation of protoforms." Kickback smirked. "In great detail."

"No we weren't." Jack interjected.

"Yes we were."

Scorponok chuckled. "So you weren't talking about doing it then? How sad."

"N-No! No no no." blushed Jack with his hands up. "Nothing like that at all."

"So you're not thinking about 'loosening' the 'main valve'?"

Jack turned more red at the innuendo and shook his head. "No!"

Both laughed at this while Jack felt ready to hide under a rock.

'Someone stop them before I scream!' He thought in embarrassment. 'It's hard enough not to stare at them, but talking about that? That doesn't help!'

They chuckled while still taking about innuendos, which made Jack turn redder than Optimus Prime's armor.

'Make them stop!' he thought before he tried sneaking away as they didn't turn to him. Only to get dragged into a storage closet by Sharpshot.

"Hush, I need to talk with you." She whispered with a noticeable smirk. "So don't make too much sound or they'll hear."

He gulped. "What is it?"

She looked around before pointing to her chest. "I somehow got a wrench up my cleavage, can you get it out?"

Jack's mouth went slack as he looked at her in surprise. "W-W-What?"

"Hush, quiet." She shushed him. "Just get the wrench out before anyone sees...or do you want to take a feel?"

"C-Can't you ask someone else to get it?"

"Can't, too embarrassing for a proud fembot." She huffed while picking Jack up and placed him on her right breast. "So get to it."

'Figures this was gonna happen eventually.' He thought before walking towards the crotch and looked down. 'Although I don't see anything looking like a wrench down there-'

Push~

And cue Jack falling through the cleavage and got stuck as Sharpshot began rubbing her chest.

"Caught you~"

"Hey! W-What's going on?" he blushed.

"Just you getting, what was it called again?" She smirked while rubbing her breasts from side to side. "A titfuck was it?"

"WHAT?!" He yelled out while getting moved around inside the Insecticon's chest, which caused him to turn red.

"Hush, just relax and have a nice feel." she whispered with a chuckle. "Go ahead and squeeze them if you like."

He blushed while trying to get out, only to squeeze the soft breasts and got himself a nosebleed and trapped at the same time. 'Oh god why did these have to be so soft!? Like REALLY soft!'

"You can touch them anytime you want whenever we're alone." She smirked while Jack groaned at this.

'Get me out of here!'

(Later)

Jack sighed as he finally got out of the chest and was eating some pizza, in town, away from the 'innuendo bots'. 'I thought I was never gonna get out of there. I don't know whether to feel like the luckiest guy in town or feel like some pervert.'

As he ate his large burger, he didn't hear the screams of people outside or the fact that a giant hercules beetle was crawling towards him.

'Maybe I should order another, for Miko. Knowing her she really wants a celebratory meal after beating Raf at video games.' he thought before he felt the ground shake and heard something breathing behind him. He turned and saw Hardshell right behind him. "Ah!"

She then used a horn to grab him by the shirt before dragging him away, burger still in his hands.

"H-Hardshell! What are you doing?"

"_**Dragging you off.**_" She said while flying away. "_**And giving you a lift.**_"

"I was eating!"

"_**And now you're with me.**_" She said. "_**Oh, also we are going to this cliff side I found, a nice place for a hive.**_"

'Not this again! She always tries to do this every day!' he thought in annoyance. "Can it at least wait until AFTER I'm done eating?"

"_**You can eat while on the way there.**_"

Jack sighed while trying to keep from dropping his burger. 'Why me?'

But that was when Waspinator grabbed him in midair and flew away as Jack landed on her 'control panel' again.

"_**Hey! Give him back!**_"

"_Not this time! I'm getting his sperm first!_" Waspinator laughed while flying faster.

"What?!" blushed Jack, again.

"_So just relax and get ready to have protoforms!_"

"_**GET BACK HERE!**_"

Jack blushed while feeling like a main protagonist in a manga, but ten times as bad, because it's REAL life.

(Timeskip into the pas-I mean future)

"Arcee, you and I need to go for a ride, and I mean a long one."

"_Where to and why?_" She asked while in her vehicle form and waiting for him to sit on her.

"Some place private and far away from the base, in fact let's make it a secret and not tell anyone."

"_Jack, was it the cons again?_"

He was silent while putting the helmet on.

"_Jack, did they do something to you?_" She asked while Jack sat on her and revved the engine up.

"No, but I want us out of here just in case they come looking for me." He said while driving off.

"_I see, but you do realize you still smell like melted cons in a smelter. They will eventually find us._"

"I just need some time to think without them...teasing me."

Arcee mentally nodded at this as the Insecticons were getting too frisky with her partner. "_So where to?_"

"Just somewhere private, some place they wouldn't think of." Jack said before rephrasing it. "And no, we aren't….making protoforms."

"_...why would you tell me that?!_" She yelled in shock.

"I don't know, I think I'm just going nuts with these girls and their….ugh! Let's just go!" He blushed.

Arcee gave a shiver before driving off down the road. 'Why talk about it...oh Primus! Now I can't get it out of my circuits!'

(Later)

"Things have been hectic."

"Yeah, very hectic."

"I mean it's great that things have calmed down, and Ratchet isn't ready to put them down, but...it's like those five like teasing me so much it's like their hobby." Jack sighed while on Arcee's lap while watching the sun set over a cliffside. "And it's making me….nervous and embarrassed."

"I can see why." Arcee said with a frown. "They act like airheaded fembots from the red district, and they were nuts about getting paid."

"Wait, you guys had those?"

"It's not exactly something we like to talk about much."

"Oh." Jack said while laying back on her stomach. "Well if you ask me, they act like fangirls. And it's kinda scary."

"I honestly figured you'd be all for all the attention."

"Not when it's me in between their chests." He blushed. "As for fans, do I look like a famous actor?"

"No."

"Then I'm not comfortable with crazy fangirls the size of rockets!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "I mean I'm all for getting attention, but I figured it would be from girl's from school."

"Or from the Autobots." Arcee muttered before saying. "At least you didn't attract that con Airachnid. I would have be very trigger happy that day."

"Arcee, the day Airachnid, through some weird and messed up way, falls for me, is the day you become Megatron's girlfriend."

She glared at him. "Don't. Even. Say. That. Jack."

He gulped at the tone. "Sorry, but you get what I mean."

She rolled her optics while not seeing the five main Insecticons right behind her. "Let's just watch the sun and relax."

"Sounds good to me." Jack sighed while they watched the sunset, the Insecticons keeping quiet and also watching as well, which looked cute in a distance but not if you knew them. 'I hope this moment never ends.'

'Why do I feel like someone's watching?' Arcee thought while the other fembots watched them with either smirks or frowns.

'He's going to be mine.' All five thought with a devilish desire in their circuits.

"Hey Jack, maybe we should head back."

"Just give more minutes Arcee." Jack said. "Besides your lap is kinda cozy."

"Thanks." she replied while the Insecticons all glared.

'We will eat her!' All five thought.

'Ah.' Jack thought. 'This feels so nice and peaceful.'

Hardshell reached over and tapped Arcee on the head.

"Eh?" She blinked before quickly turning around and nearly jumped for her blasters. "What the?!"

"You've got something of ours." She said while the other fembots nodded in agreement. "So give him to us or get your posterior handed to you by the REAL fembot team."

Jack looked and groaned while Arcee got up. "Well it was fun while it lasted."

"So give him to us." Sharpshot frowned. "After all, you're not the right bot for the job."

"Yeah." Waspinator smirked. "We are the ones making the protoforms here, ha ha!"

"How is that even possible?" he asked. "I don't think humans and Insecticons are compatible for THAT."

Scorponok leaned down and whispered. "We will figure out that later, after you 'loosen' our 'valves'~"

And cue Jack turning bright red.

"Not happening." frowned Arcee.

"You want to come at us flatty?" smirked Waspinator. "Because we are going to take him one way or another."

"Starting with a blast to the chest." laughed Sharpshot and Kickback with sadistic glee.

"No you're not!" spoke up Jack. "I'm giving you all an order, no buts, and that's to go back to the base, now."

They blinked, cursed in cybertronian, and then transformed as they flew or ran away from the cliffside.

"I need to do that more often." Jack muttered while feeling a little calmer as Arcee sighed.

"Want to stay here for a few more minutes?"

"Yep."

(Later)

Jack sighed while looking at the Insecticons, all of which were waiting for him to say something. "Alright, new order. No more teasing."

"Why?" Sharpshot frowned.

"Because it's driving me nuts!"

"It's not that bad." smirked Kickback.

"Yes it is!" he frowned. "Do you know how hard it is to keep it together when you're my age?"

"Um…"

"Um…"

"Ah…"

"Um…."

"Eh….what?" Waspinator said in confusion. "Is that a trick question?"

"My point is that from now on, no teasing, innuendos, or anything like that."

"So no fucking?" They asked.

"No."

They all groaned at this with disbelief and disdain.

'They WANTED to do that?!' he thought before shaking his head. "Do I make myself clear?"

They muttered to themselves while nodding.

"Good." 'Hopefully they don't find any loopholes.'

'Still can't believe he didn't order us to not fuck for such and such a limit.' They thought with a small smirk. 'Meaning we CAN still do it without technically breaking the rule, since the rule is broken after the conversation is done.'

(Later)

After the talk, things had calmed down. And the Insecticons HAD been tempted to make a move right away, but due to exposure to the smell for so long and over and over, it had unknowingly began to rewrite their thought processors.

And it didn't cause them to become humans or anything like that, no no, it made them…..calmer with more…...um…..tomboy like personality cores.

Bulkhead groaned as he was trying to carry some heavy machines to the storage area, and it was a bit too heavy than he expected. "Ugh…."

As he tried to carry them, he didn't notice that he was about to hit a nearby crossroads near the next hallway.

"Almost...there…"

CRASH!

He landed on the ground as the machines landed on his body. "Slag."

"Need a hand?"

"Yeah." He groaned while not seeing the figure due to the fact that the machines were on his face. "And hurry."

The figure reached down and started lifting some of the machines up. "You coulda hurt yourself."

"Ow...thanks a lot." He groaned. He looked up and saw it was Scorponok making him frown. "Oh, it's you."

"What? I was just helping you." She said while her tail swished from side to side. "So where is Jack?"

"You can sniff him out, why ask me?" he retorted.

"So I can find him and ask him for a massage." She smirked. "My posterior has been in pain for a long while."

"Don't you have drones for that?"

"Their hands are too sharp and rough." Scorponok waved off. "Plus cybertronian hands are too strong for my sensitive posterior."

"Well I don't know where he is."

She frowned before walking off. "Alright then, tell your human girl I said hi. I know you two 'do it'. He he he."

"Do it?" he blinked confused. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

She chuckled while her tail swished around. "Oh you know 'valve releaser'."

He blinked before seeing the fembot walking away. When the dots connected his optics widened and dropped the machines.

On his foot.

"YEOW!"

(Elsewhere)

Miko yawned while resting on a couch while Raf was on the ground, sleeping as well. 'I hate being bored.'

As she rested on the couch, she noticed Jack walking by and sat next to her.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Miko." He said while looking at her. "What's up?"

"Bored out of my mind." She sighed. "And tired. You?"

"Same." he remarked looking at Raf. "How long has he been sleeping?"

"Five hours." Miko yawned. "He was up all night trying to beat my high score at Pac Man."

"That's physically impossible."

"That's what I told him, but he didn't listen." she shrugged before smiling. "So, where's your fan club at?"

He groaned. "Somewhere in the base, and they aren't my fangirls."

She smirked. "You sure about that? Hm? Hm hm?"

Jack frowned while Miko kept on elbowing his shoulder. "Miko, I'm serious here! They aren't my fan club!"

"Aw come on, there's nothing wrong with it. Sure things were tense at first, but they've calmed down a whole lot."

"Yeah because I ordered them to."

"Details details." She waved off. "Although they have been flaunting their assets at you more often. Especially the asses."

"Don't remind me. Honestly I'd like them to not do that, weird as it sounds." He blushed as Miko moved closer to his face.

"Oh? So you're not mesmerized by their big tits and thick asses? Huh." She smirked. "Must be a leg guy or something."

"W-What?!"

"Or maybe you prefer thighs."

"No!"

"...oh! Then you're a foot guy. Huh, must come with the stench."

"No no no no! I don't have a fetish like that!"

"Then what is it? And if it's lipstick then it's too commonplace and MY fetish, so no stealing."

Jack groaned. "Look, I don't know what to do ok? I mean, what would you do if a bunch of transformers started hitting on you over and over and over?"

"Tell them to bring flowers, let me rub their armor, and THEN perhaps ask them for a second date in bed." She said with an honest look on her face. "Hypothetically that is."

"...how can you say that with a straight face?"

"Practice." She smirked while Jack facepalmed. "So since no one's looking, you can tell me what's going on with your fetishes. Just tell doctor Miko."

"I don't have any fetishes."

"Then you need to seriously look stuff up to find one."

"Look, I'm just not going to do the deed with them." He huffed.

"I never said that you needed to do that, but that sounds like a great idea. Get your v-card stamped and graduate from being a semi good looking guy with no fetish-"

"That's like if I told you to go to Bulkhead and tell him to do it to you."

She blushed. "H-Hey! You swore never to tell anyone about that!"

"I lied, or I will if you stop trying to hook me up with five Insecticons!"

"Hey don't look at me, they've got the hots for you. At this point you might as well just try it out. I mean if it can work with me and Bulkhead, it'll work no problem with you and them."

He groaned. "I don't know."

"Just try it, you might like it~" she smirked with a thumbs up.

"...fine, I'll give it a shot, but the first sign of things going south, or me being crushed, I'm out."

"Jack, if I could get Bulkhead to fit, thanks to his smaller plug, you can make yours fit in them."

"Wait what?!"

"It's a secret~" she winked.

(Much later in the day)

Jack himself saw numerous drones moving stuff around while bowing to him as he walked past them. All the while blushing red as he tried to find the other fembots. 'Miko, you better pray I'm not going to die.'

As he walked, he didn't see said fembots walking into their 'hive' aka bedroom.

"Waiting this long to make a move is getting me antsy." Kickback muttered.

"Yeah." Waspinator frowned. "I need some rod!"

"Same." Sharpshot grumbled. "Although I'm going first as I'M the hottest fembot here."

"Ha." Scorponok laughed. "I'm more lady like then you all."

Hardshell facepalmed at their antics. "Would all of you stuff it? None of us are going to get that far as long as Jack is too embarrassed and shy."

"Fine." They grumbled while Jack walked towards them.

"At any rate, we have to wait until he asks us to make protoforms, THEN we will strike and take all of his fluids. Got it?"

Jack stopped and blushed while taking a deep breath. 'Keep it together Jack.'

"Now let's get inside-"

"A-Ahem." Jack coughed out loud, getting their attention. "Um….I order you to…..l-l-l-l-let me…..fuck you all….." 'TOO STRAIGHT FORWARD!'

"...well if he orders it, who are we to disobey?" Sharpshot smirked.

Waspinator grinned. "Let's do it!"

"I'll prepare the bed." Kickback said while running into the room.

"I shall get the lotion!" Scorponok said while also running in.

"And I will rip Jack's clothes off." Hardshell grinned evilly.

He gulped as her shadow moved over him. "Uh..be gentle?"

"Sorry." She smirked while reaching out with her right hand. "That's one command we can't do~"

"Eep." He gulped as the screen went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	56. Little Strongheart and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Little Strongheart and Spike

Author's note:

Yui: (Sighs) You know, I keep trying to tell people stuff, I try to warn them of stuff so they understand and don't have to keep repeating themselves, especially when it comes to me. But apparently SOME people like to make things harder than they have to be. So guess what? Trying to tell me what NOT to post on MY story? I'm gonna give you what you want. Plenty of it.

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike was happily munching on the turquoise that the buffalo had given him as he sat near the fire they had started to keep warm. So far, he had enjoyed this place immensely. These buffalo respected dragons very highly, regardless of their age as Spike was still a baby.

But he also heard about why they took Applejack's tree and felt for them. They just wanted their land back. And they had a right to it considering its been with them for generations.

While Spike popped the next gem into his mouth, he didn't see the young female buffalo walking towards him.

Mr. dragon..." Spike looked at the female buffalo, Little Strongheart from what he could remember, looking at him curiously. "I'm curious, but why you were alongside the tree when we captured it?"

"Well, about that...It's a long story..." Began the dragon before telling her how his friend Applejack had called him and the other members of the mane 6 to go to appleloosa to put the apple tree, nicknamed Robert, there. Yet the constant talking of the girls during the night made him annoyed and thus he went to sleep with Robert, where there was silence and calm. "...And then during day you and the other buffalo arrived and...well, you know the rest."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were just trying to do what we needed to do." replied Little Strongheart.

"It's alright. I'd probably do the same." replied Spike with a smile.

"So, what's it like in your town?" asked Little Strongheart who didn't see much about large towns or cities.

"Well it has plenty of ponies so there's a lot of different ones to meet." began Spike who began to tell her about the town.

Spike told her about the ponies he was the closest, like his surrogate sister Twilight Sparkle, who was the student of his mother, Princess Celestia herself, and how she was a very smart, and sometimes antisocial, pony. Then he spoke about Pinkie Pie's crazy but loving parties, Applejack's stubbornness during the applebuck season, Rarity's sense of fashion, Rainbow Dash's dream to join the wonderbolts and finally Fluttershy's special talent with animals.

Unknown to Spike and Little Strongheart, several buffalos were also hearing to the story as well, and they were awed at how the ponies faced several threats like Nightmare Moon and even the Chaos God Discord! This showed them that those ponies were worthy of having the elements of harmony.

Strongheart couldn't help but frown at the way Spike mentioned Rarity. From what she heard, Rarity seemed to take advantage of his good nature. Spike seemed like he deserved someone better. Someone who wouldn't take him for granted.

What she and Spike didn't notice was her unconsciously scooting closer to the dragon.

Spike noticed Little Strongheart near him, and asked. "Strongheart, was it? Why are you getting close?"

"E-eh?" The buffalo blushed before looking at her hoofs shyly. "I-I didn't mean to offend you, Mr. Spike..." But she was surprised when Spike came closer to her.

"Not that I would mind anyway," He smiled warmly. "After all, you have been very kind to me, so this is the least I could do..."

Strongheart didn't know if it was Spike's smile or the way he complimented her, but she couldn't stop herself from pressing her lips against his. Spike's eyes widened in shock before Strongheart pulled away with a guilty look.

"Forgive me, Mr. Spike, I just couldn't help myself." replied the young buffalo.

"Actually, I liked that..." Spike said happily before pulling her back and kissing her again. "So why don't we continue?"

Her answer was to kiss him again as the buffalos around them cheered.

(omake)

Pinkie was hopping ahead of Rainbow as they were trying to find which hut was theirs for the night. Pinkie soon stopped, which had Rainbow guessing that was their hut. She walked over and looked into it like Pinkie was doing and was stunned to see Spike and Little Strongheart making out.

While Rainbow was trying get her brain around this Pinkie just smiled and began to write on a notepad.

"Hey Dash? Which sounds better? Spikeheart or StrongSpike?" asked Pinkie trying to think of what name would best describe these two.


	57. Celestia and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Celestia and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ponyville)

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine, Spike?" Asked Twilight in a worried tone as she looked at her surrogate brother Spike, who was getting ready to go to Canterlot for royal business, which he recently had for a few weeks.

"Of course Twilight! After all I'll be near mom-I mean princess Celestia!" Spike said while accidentally letting out "mom", which made Twilight smile because she was one of the few that knew that her teacher was the one who raised Spike as her own son. "So don't worry, everything will be fine!"

But that didn't stop the newest princess from worrying a bit. "A-alright, but you better be careful to not disrespect anypony."

Spike rolled his eyes but still smiled before going out, "OK, I swear on my dragon's code. See ya Twilight!" And with that the dragon went up the chariot as the pegasus in it flew away towards Cantelot.

Spike smiled as he watched the clouds fly by as he waited for his destination. With how much work he and Twilight had been getting, he didn't get that much time to hang out with his mom. It had been at least a month since their last visit, so this would be great.

Spike soon spotted the city of Canterlot ahead and was jumping in excitement as the Pegasi that were pulling the chariot soon began to descend down near the castle.

Spike hopped off the chariot and began to walk along the carpet that lead to the castle while smiling at seeing the royal guards bow their heads as he passed by. This was the treatment for a prince like him.

He soon made it to the throne room and saw his aunt Luna sitting besides his mother, Celestia.

"Hello Aunty Luna! Hello Mom!" Spike beamed as he hugged the princesses whom he considered family, making the nearby guards think "awwwwww" because of the beautiful scene as the sisters hugged him back.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Spike." Celestia said more happy than usual because she had been feeling a bit lonely without her beloved son.

"Indeed young Spike." Agreed Luna, who managed to get along with her sister before noticing that she had some royal duties to do. "Well dear sister, enjoy your time with our nephew, for We have business to do..."

"Thank you Luna," Said Celestia as her sister went to do the royal duties, leaving her with her son.

Celestia let her gaze waver across Spike as they held their hug a little longer. She had always found his look always adorable. If he was cute now, he would be stunning when he grew up. Just that thought alone was enough to cause Celestia to blush a little with a smile.

"Mom, why are you smiling like that?" asked Spike seeing his mom give a goofy grin with a blush.

Celestia shook her head and gave a sincere smile. "Oh, it's nothing. Just remembered a funny joke." replied Celestia.

Spike raised his eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders and left it at that. "So, what do you wanna do, mom?" asked the small dragon.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out and enjoy a meal at one of the restaurants here in Canterlot." suggested Celestia.

"Alright Mom!" Grinned Spike, which Celestia found more adorable as they headed out for the Restaurant, passing through several ponies whom knelt because of seeing their princess and the dragon prince, whom was more likeable than the arrogant prince Blueblood.

Celestia soon realized that she and Spike...'Could we be...on a date?!' She froze up before smiling while in her head she was cheering at the idea of going out with her beloved dragon!

Celestia and Spike soon made it to the restaurant and go an outside table with no trouble and sat down on the cushions. Celestia had ordered a daisy sandwich and Spike ordered a plate of topaz that the restaurant had bought from some buffalos so the prince could have something very delicious to eat.

While they were sitting and waiting for their meal, Celestia looked at Spike again and felt her cheeks heat up and her chest feel warm as she realized that this looked like a date. She felt like a little school filly!

She could tell some of the mares there were also looking at Spike with admiration which made her keep herself from sending them to the moon. To her, they were only interested in the status of being together with her son.

"Umm, Mom, what's wrong?" Spike asked as Celestia recovered her thoughts before she could send those mares to the moon.

"Nothing is wrong Spike..." Said the princess of the sun as she calmed down when their orders arrived. "So how have you been in Ponyville?"

"Been fine getting along with the others. Although I have to make sure that Twilight doesn't freak out to much about being a princess..." Celestia nodded, remembering how she was once when she started being a princess.

"Well, how have the others been?" asked Celestia.

"All of them are pretty much doing the same thing. I tried asking Rarity if she wanted to hang out, but she was real busy." replied Spike who looked a little down with not getting a chance to spend time with the mare of his dreams.

Celestia frowned as she began to feel angry at Rarity for brushing her son off. She may have her own business to work at, but if she can't make time for her son, who happened to be a prince, then that's a mare Spike didn't need. He was kind and considerate to where he could have any mare he wanted.

Then the alicorn stopped her thoughts upon noticing that she was referring to her son, the one she raised from when he was born...as a lover! Yet...she felt comfortable around that thinking!

"Don't worry Spike, I'm sure that somewhere, there is a pony that would love to spend time with you!" What Celestia said made him blush before he smiled.

"...Even somepony like you?"

Celestia was taken back by the question, but smiled nonetheless. "Of course, Spike. You know I will always care and love you." replied Celestia who felt her answer was more true than even she knew at the moment.

Spike's face grew redder at the answer as he tried to keep it calm. It was also a secret of Spike that he held a crush on Celestia. He never attempted to try and win her over as he was worried what other ponies would think. So when he and Twilight arrive in Ponyville, he tried to get over his crush for Celestia by winning the feelings of a mare who was kinda like her.

The fact they looked like they were on a date made his heart beat faster and was beginning to bring his old feelings back to the surface.

Shall we finish our food then, Spike?" Celestia suggested as she ate her daisy sandwich in an elegant way that made her more beautiful in Spike's eyes, and said dragon soon finished his food.

Then after paying the bill (even if the owner wanted to make it free to them, but Celestia insisted) they went to the park to watch how Luna set down the sun.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" suggested Celestia looking at the sunset, unaware of Spike's gaze turning to her.

'Not nearly as beautiful as you.' thought Spike who shook his head at that, but continued to look at Celestia with affection.

What Spike didn't notice was Celestia seeing him staring out of the corner of her eye.

'He looked at me...could it be that...' Celestia thought before blushing. '...he's in love with me...?!' She finished as she blushed even more.

"Spike..." She called, surprising the dragon as the princess looked at him. "I have something to tell you..."

"W-what is it, Celestia?"

"I have something to tell you." replied Celestia.

"Really? Cause, I actually have something I wanted to say to you." admitted Spike with a bashful look.

"Well, how about we say what's on our minds at the same time." suggested Celestia.

"A-Alright." replied Spike as they faced each other.

Both of them were nervous, but counted down in their heads until they said it at the same time.

"I love you!" yelled both with a blush on both their faces.

That leaved both dragon and alicorn shocked before they looked at each other with huge blushes on their faces.

"D-do you really-?!" They both said at the same time before trying again.

"A-are you su-?!"

"Did you just-?!" They said at the same time before they laughed while embracing each other in happiness!

"Oh Spike, I'm just to happy!"

"Same here...Celestia..."

(omake)

It was a week before Spike and his mother, now lover, decided to get the wedding started. When Rarity heard of this, she rushed to Twilight.

"Twilight! Are you alright with Spikey-wikey marrying your teacher?" asked Rarity who had learned of Spike's status after hearing about the wedding and him being king after it was over.

Twilight blushed as she shuffled her hooves. "Well, Spike has proved himself worthy of being king by getting the permission of me, Luna, and Cadence." replied Twilight.

"Really? How?" asked Rarity.

"Nothing! Let's go!" rushed Twilight who didn't want to explain how Spike proved he was 'worthy.'


	58. Pearl and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Pearl and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find a young dragon going on his way to the Carousel Boutique. He was Spike the Dragon, who was going to see Rarity. But this was a different visit. He was going to ask her parents straight to their faces that he wanted to date their daughter.

'I hope they say yes...' He thought worried.

He finally made it to the boutique and swallowed the lump in his throat before knocking.

Soon the door was opened by Sweetie Belle.

"Hey Spike! You here for Rarity?"

"Yes sweetie, she and your parents..." Answered the dragon.

"Oh! Come in." said Sweetie opening the door and letting the dragon in.

Spike nodded as he went inside.

He followed Sweetie to the kitchen where a grown stallion and mare sat at the table.

'So they must be her parents...' Spike thought.

"Well hey there! You must be the dragon our daughter's talked about. My name's Hondo Flanks and this is my wife Pearl." greeted the stallion.

Spike nodded a bit nervous.

"So nice to see the dragon our daughter goes on and on about." smiled Pearl.

Spike blushed at that, 'Now I see where Rarity gets her beauty from...'

"Mom!" called Rarity walking in. "You didn't need to tell him that!"

"Sorry, dear." Said Pearl.

"So, what's your name fella?" asked Hondo.

"Spike the Dragon, sir, madam." He answered.

"Well, what can we do for you today?" asked Pearl.

"W-well...um, you see..." Spike tried to say in a nervous way.

"Come now, no need to be shy. You came here for a reason, so let's hear it." urged Hondo.

"Well..." Spike sighed. "I would like your approval to date your daughter Rarity."

Both of the parents were surprised to hear that, but before Hondo could reply, his wife beat him to it.

"What?!" She gasped. "No! Absolutely not!" replied Pearl.

Everypony gasped at that.

"But mother!" tried to say Rarity.

"No buts young lady!" Pearl said, worried about her daughter's maidenhood.

"But sweetie, I'm sure this young man cares deeply for our daughter." threw in Hondo.

"But what if he's faking it and then does something awful to our daughter's maidenhood?!" She said while falling dramatically on the couch.

All of them sweatdrop while Spike knew he had to do something.

"Please, I swear I'm not that kind of guy. Isn't there anything I can do to prove myself?"

Pearl narrowed her eyes as she thought what to do until an idea hit her.

"Ok. Follow me and I'll show you what you can do." replied Pearl getting up from the table.

Spike nodded nervously as he followed her.

She walked into a bedroom and sat on the bed as Spike closed the door.

"Now...what should I do?" Asked Spike.

"I want you to kiss me." replied Pearl.

"W-WHAT?!" Exclaimed the now blushing dragon.

"I want to make sure you can satisfy my daughter if you two kiss in public." replied Pearl.

Spike blushed at that but then asked, "But what about your husband?"

"We'll keep this our little secret." winked Pearl.

Spike tried to say something, but eventually sighed and resigned himself.

"OK. But Rarity can't know about this." replied Spike.

Pearl nodded at that.

"Alright, now pucker up." smiled Pearl closing her eyes and holding her lips out.

Spike gulped before he closed his eyes and kissed Pearl.

And amazingly, it was great. Their lips seemed to mold together and Pearl took the lead and began to massage his lips.

'So...good...' Spike thought.

When they pulled apart, Pearl giggled at seeing Spike's flushed face.

"How...was t-that?" Asked a blushing Spike.

"Not bad, but I think we might need to practice a little bit more." grinned Pearl.

"W-what?! Practice?!" Gasped the blushing dragon.

"You do want to impress Rarity right?" asked Pearl.

"Y-yes." He said.

"Then practice with me will guarantee you'll impress her." smiled Pearl.

Spike tried to find a way out before sighing and nodding.

Satisfied, Pearl headed for the door and opened it, but looked back at Spike with a seductive look. "If you ever need practice with anything else, just ask~!" she said before walking back to the kitchen.

Spike could only nod dumbly.

(Omake)

After that one day, things had been a little odd for Spike.

On the first side, he could now date Rarity like he always dreamed about!

On the other, he was technically cheating on her with her own mother; who had definitely taught him how to kiss like an expert.

But Pearl said that it was to teach him how to pleasure her daughter.

And seeing how he didn't want to stir anything up, he believed her and they had been doing this for a week behind both Rarity and Hondo's backs.

Now they were in the boutique as the others were out.

Spike was sitting across from Pearl who was sipping some tea without a care in the world.

"How is your relationship with my daughter doing?" Asked Pearl.

"Great. When we went dancing, she said I had real skills. Thanks by the way." whispered Spike on the last part.

"You're welcome." She answered while giggling.

"But, I still feel like this is wrong." said Spike.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, you're a married mare for one." replied Spike.

"So? Our marriage has grown dull after having children..." She said.

"Really? You two look so happy." remarked Spike.

"Yes we are, but my husband rarely spends more time with me than his work..." She said.

"Well the second reason is because it is still technically cheating on your daughter." he replied.

"Like I said, what they don't know won't hurt them..." She said.

"But what if they catch us?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take the fall when that happens." She answered.

Spike was surprised to hear that, and literally had his breath taken away when she leaned over and claimed his lips again.

Soon they separated as Pearl smiled at him.

"Like I said, ever need any practice for something else, you know who to call." winked Pearl.

Spike could only nod dumbly.


	59. Luna and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Luna and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sad day for the princess of the night as Luna herself wandered through the garden.

She was still feeling down about what happened years ago. But that would change real soon.

Luna walked aimlessly through the topiary, but stopped when a rustling sound came from the bush.

"Who dare to intrude upon us!" called Luna who readied her horn.

The brush parted to reveal a small figure that made Luna both confused, yet relieved.

"Aunty...Luna...?" Asked a surprised Spike as he looked at the princess in front of him. "Is that you?"

"Indeed we are, young Spike..." Said Luna in her canterlot accent from a thousand years ago. "What are thou doing here? Were thee invited to the gala too?"

"Yeah, I was invited by Mom alongside Twilight and the others, but when we arrived they went their separate ways to realize their dreams...instead of being together and spending fun..." Spike finished in a sad tone as Luna looked at him in pity. "So what are you doing here?"

"We..." Luna was nervous about the question, but she decided to answer her nephew. "We were wondering through the garden remembering our past..."

"Oh..." Spike remembered what happened and understood why she needed the silence, but maybe she also needed something else. Like somepony to talk to. "You want to talk about it?" asked Spike.

Luna was taken back by the offer. She had wanted to talk to anypony for so long about what happened, but they were usually too scared to talk about it.

"Well, if thou offers.." started Luna who sat down on the grass as Spike followed her example. Soon the princess of the night began to tell what happened all those years ago.

After Luna finished telling her past, from when she and her sister Celestia got their cutie marks by controlling the moon and the sun respectively, to when they became alicorns by creating a new magic each one, to when they fought against some villains like Tirek, whom was sealed in Tartarus, Sombra, who was banished to the northern blizzards, and Discord, whom defeated them several times until they found the tree of harmony and got the elements of harmony from there and used them to seal the chaos god in stone, and finally how she began to be jealous of her own sister until she snapped and became Nightmare Moon followed by the battle between sisters and Celestia using her elements to seal her in the moon.

Spike was silent through the whole tale, laughing at the happy moments between sisters and crying at the sad moments, especially when Luna ended her tale upon being sent to the moon.

"That was a great tale, Aunty Luna..." Spike said, surprising the princess whom had expected him to be wary of her. "And I'm sorry if I made you remember some things you didn't like..."

"It's alright, young Spike..." Luna said while blushing a little. "So why don't you tell us about thee?"

"Well, I guess I could do so..." And so Spike told his aunt about his life, from when he was born by Twilight, then raised by Celestia as her own son, him becoming Twilight's assistant, going to Ponyville, and several of the adventures that the mane 6 had, and now him arriving at the gala.

Luna frowned after hearing about this Rarity that her nephew seemed to be close to. By the sounds of it, he had a crush on the mare. She scoffed at that in her head. Her nephew deserved someone who could truly understand him. Someone who held true grace and kept herself calm and composed. Someone who understands what it means to be an outsider. Someone...like her.

Luna's eyes widened at that as she wondered where that came from. True, she has admired him since he was young, but brushed it aside as mere enjoyment at seeing a baby dragon. This had happened before her banishment, so she got a chance to see him before her banishment. She always got butterflies in her stomach at seeing young Spike giggle whenever she would tickle him with her own wings.

'Could I...be falling for my own nephew?' wondered Luna in her head.

Meanwhile, Spike was looking at Luna with a blush on his face upon seeing how beautiful she was, and remembered that when he was a baby, there was a pony that made him laugh in happiness when his mom was working on royal duties, but then one day she vanished, causing him to get sad and eventually forget the mare by trying to find someone else, and that's why he went after Rarity, but now that she was going after his troublesome cousin Blueblood, and spending time with his aunty, he remembered that Luna was the pony that made him happy back then!

'Wait...A-am I...falling for my aunt?' Wondered Spike with his blush getting bigger.

Spike and Luna turned towards each other and kept their gazes on each other. They needed to confess.

"Aunty Luna..." began Spike.

"Spike..." started Luna.

"I love you!" they both yelled at the same time. Both of them had their eyes widened in shock before they walked closer to each other and held each other like a pair of true lovers.

Spike looked up and pressed his scaly lips against his aunt while she gladly returned the passion.

Both of them broke apart as they heard a loud scream of "You're going to LOVE ME!", before they heard the sound of what seemed like a stampede. Both of them ran to the gala and were stunned to see it swarmed with all kinds of small critters and animals.

"Well, I'm definitely glad I didn't join them." replied Spike who held Luna's hoof.

"We agree as well, Spike." replied Luna bringing Spike closer to her as they watched the chaos unfold.

"Yeah, by the way, wanna go out to Joe's Donuts? They have some great sweets!" Spike said, surprising the alicorn.

"Are thou...asking us out?" Luna asked in a hopeful tone, to which her nephew nodded, making her cry in joy and hug him.

"Good! Also I'll help you with your language since ponies speak differently from a 1000 years ago." Spike suggested, making the night princess nod as they walked out, ignoring the chaos and some shocked ponies whom saw them together.

(omake)

Twilight sighed as she and the girls were heading to Joe's Donuts to try and forget this night. Celestia tagged along as she told them that the gala was the best she had ever seen, which lifted their spirits a little.

When they entered, they were stunned to see Spike and his own aunt Luna, currently making out on one of the tables. Each mare had their own reaction.

Applejack covered her blush with her hat.

Rainbow's jaw hit the floor.

Twilight was stunned speechless.

Pinkie was smiling and thinking of throwing a party to celebrate this new couple.

Fluttershy fainted from shock and embarrassment.

Rarity gawked at the sight before congratulating the two, even though she didn't realize that Spike was her nephew, or that he was a prince.

Celestia held a stern gaze at the two, but said, "I approve" as she held up a sign of the two of them in chibi form.


	60. Roxie, Fluffy, Sophie, and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Roxie, Fluffy, Sophie, and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike was walking through a deserted area outside of Ponyville while pulling his wagon behind him. He chose today to go out and hunt for gems in the same spot that he and Rarity went to in order to find gems for an order by Sapphire Shores herself.

Sure he didn't have the magic of Rarity or Twilight to help him, but he did have something better. He had trained himself to find gems by following a distinct scent they had. Sure they were minerals and barely had anything on them to make them smell good, but Spike was a dragon, which meant that the different taste of each gem meant each one had a scent he could track.

He held his nose up and began to sniff the surrounding area. He caught the whiff of what smelled like blueberries. Which meant a small cluster of sapphires were close by. He began to follow the smell and stopped. He knew they were in font of him and began to use his tail as a shovel to move the dirt aside. He drooled at the sight of the sapphires together, but kept himself form eating them as he swore to himself that he would save them up instead of eating each one he saw.

He dropped the sapphires in his wagon and picked up the scent of cherries. That usually meant rubies were nearby. He pulled the wagon toward the smell, not noticing the six pairs of eyes that followed his movement.

"He knows where to find the gemsss." commented the first voice.

"Gemsss." chorused the other two with the first voice.

"We shall introduce ourselves, then see how he finds them." replied the first voice.

"But what if he runs from us?" questioned the larger of the three.

"Then we chase him and make sure he knows we are not going to hurt him." replied the first figure as they turned and saw Spike dig up a handful of emeralds. "Let's go."

Spike put the large emeralds he just dug up onto the wagon and caught the scent of something else. It had a hint of lemon to it, which meant it was likely a topaz. But the scent was stronger, as though it was above the ground. He heard what sounded like rumbling coming towards him and saw three objects moving under the ground and towards him!

He grabbed his wagon and began to run from them, but one of them got in front of him and he found himself slamming into something that actually felt soft. He felt the towering object had fur and looked up to see some kind of creature with a red sleeveless and open vest. It also had grey fur and was larger than Spike.

"Hello there!" Said the grey dog before two more appeared before Spike, one was about his size with brown fur and a grey sleeveless and open vest while the other was the biggest of them all, with darker gray fur and black sleeveless and open vest.

"W-who are you?!"

"I'm Roxie." replied the one he bumped into.

"Me Fluffy." replied the biggest.

"And I'm Sophie." this came from the smallest one.

"We come here, for you." replied Roxie pointing at Spike.

"W-What?! But why?!" Spike asked in shock and surprise.

"Because you can find gems..." Roxie said happily.

"And we, diamond dogs, love gems!" Fluffy said in her booming voice.

"Also you're cute!" Sophie said with a smile.

Spike blushed at the compliment while Fluffy bopped her on the head for her slip of the tongue.

"Well, I could help. I've got lots of free time." replied Spike.

"Great! We show you to our home." replied Roxie picking him up and putting him on her shoulders. Spike blushed from the unexpected move and held on as all three of them walked over to a large hole int he ground.

"Hold on!" Roxie jumped into the hole with Spike hanging on for dear life with Fluffy and Sophie following.

Soon they landed in the diamond dogs' home, and Spike was surprised at the multiple types of gems, and his mouth quickly began to water before he shook his head and began to search for gems.

"He's very good..." Roxie said as she saw Spike find several hidden Sapphires.

"He has a special talent..." Fluffy said as Spike took some Emeralds.

"And those gems make him cuter than he is~!" Sophie's eyes became hearts as both her sisters sighed.

"Well, will this be enough?" asked Spike gesturing to the large pile of gems he gathered.

"Plenty." replied Roxie.

"Yeah, you did amazing job." commented Fluffy.

"Amazing!" cried Sophie who dove into the pile with gusto. Her jump had caused a few gems to fall down the side and tapped a weak point on a support stalagmite. This particular one was connected to the ceiling. The cracks on the weak spot began to grow larger until they reached the ceiling.

Spike happened to notice the cracks and his eyes widened at seeing the ceiling beginning to break.

"Look out!" cried Spike just as the ceiling fell down and brought the rubble down between them.

"Wha-?!" Was all that the dogs could say before Spike took them with his surprising dragonic strength and began to take them out of the cave as he carried Sophie while Fluffy followed him as she carried Roxie.

Eventually they all managed to get out in time as the cave fell in.

"You girls alri-" Spike found himself pulled into a tight hug by Fluffy with Sophie and Roxie joining in.

"Thank you!" cried all diamond dogs as Spike son found himself getting smothered in kisses form each one. Though Sophie seemed more excited than her sisters as she kept kissing him after the other two stopped.

"Now Sophie, calm down..." Roxie said as the mentioned blushed and Spike had a big grin upon his face as he thinked.

'Best day of my life...'

(Omake)

"What are we going to do!?" yelled Fluffy who was in a panic just as much as Sophie was, who was currently running back and forth with a panic looked. "We need to get ready, but we don't have any dresses for our date!"

"Calm down." replied Roxie thinking of a place. "We just need to find some before we meet up with Spike.

Luckily, the three sisters were walking by Rarity's place when they spotted three perfect dresses that looked about in their size.

"Those will do." replied Sophie as all three of them managed to sneak into the boutique and snatch the dresses. Rarity came back down at that exact moment, and seeing her work gone caused her to faint on the spot.

"Spike will love these." commented Roxie and she and her sisters headed to their date, completely oblivious of the unconscious unicorn.


	61. Eris and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Eris and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"ERIS!" cried Twilight with a frustrated look on her face.

Why was the princess of friendship even screaming in the first place?

Simple. She had just gotten washed out of her castle because of an explosion of soap, caused by the goddess of chaos herself who was laughing in the air.

"Fu fu fu fu~! Now, now, princess, no need to be mad~!" Said the deity in a sing song voice.

"Oh really? Is that why you replaced all the sugar with salt?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, because the salt helps water clean up stuff." Laughed Eris.

"Well Pinkie ate too much and now she's paranoid about sugar now!"

"So what? At least she won't end up fat from all that candy." Pointed out Eris.

"She thinks all sugar is evil!" exclaimed Twilight.

"It is!" came Pinkie's distant voice.

"HA HA HA HA!" Eris couldn't hold it anymore.

"You need someone to discipline you." frowned Twilight.

"Yeah right, like who?" Chuckled the chaos goddess.

Twilight grinned and let out a whistle.

Then both girls saw Spike appearing out of nowhere.

"You whistled?" asked Spike.

Twilight nodded in response. "I need you to try and instill some discipline into Eris." replied Twilight.

"But why?" Spike asked.

"Let's just say I know you can make her see reason." smiled Twilight.

"I see..." Sighed the dragon before asking, "What's in it for me?"

"A map to a special gem depository all for you." smiled Twilight.

"How can I be sure that place exists?!" Spike asked seriously.

"I have the map right here." smiled Twilight holding it with her magic.

Spike took it and checked it with glasses to make sure that it was the real deal before nodding. "Alright, just leave it to me." smiled Spike.

"Oh dear, what're you gonna do to poor ol' me?" Fake gasped Eris.

"You'll see." grinned Spike as Twilight walked back into her castle.

"I'll leave everything up to you, Spike." Said Twilight before going soon as Twilight was inside, Spike wiped the sweat from his brow. "I thought she'd never leave."

Eris was confused what Spike meant and saw he had snatched the map Twilight had.

"Fu fu fu fu~! How amusing~" She said while giggling.

"Now then, what kind of pranks did you have planned for the day?" he asked.

"Eh, not so much...just a personal prank towards the remaining element bearers...except Fluttershy, and since I already pranked both Twilight and Pinkie, only 3 more remain." Eris answered with Spike nodding at the end.

"Need some help?"

That actually surprised her, "Why do you want to help me in the first place anyway?"

"I help keep the house clean as her assistant. And seeing Twilight angry is hilarious." chuckled the dragon.

Eris nodded with a grin.

"So, who's next on your list?"

"Rarity." She said, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good." grinned Spike rubbing his claws together.

"I'll be honest...that wasn't the reaction that I was expecting..." Confessed the goddess.

"What'd you expect?" asked the dragon.

"Dunno, maybe overreacting about defending the lady."

"Oh, about the whole crush thing? I've been over her for a month."

"Seriously? But why?" She asked surprised.

"Let's just say I found someone way cooler."

"Who?" Eris asked.

"I might tell you after we prank Rarity."

"As you wish~!"

Both of them grinned as Eris snapped her fingers and teleported them outside Rarity's boutique.

"Now then, what do we do?" Spike asked curiously.

"Simple. We replace her favorite shampoo with honey, and release a sleeping bear in there."

"...What about adding chicken feathers and bees?" Spike suggested.

"Perfect." grinned Eris as they spotted the unicorn come down the stairs.

"Well then, let's begin!" Said Spike.

They saw her trot towards the bathroom and Eris snapped her fingers, filling her shampoo bottle with honey and teleported a sleeping bear right outside the room.

Spike quickly put a basket full of feathers AND bugs on top of the door while putting the bee hornet in where Rarity would end up.

"3, 2, 1." grinned Eris as Rarity started to exit the bathroom.

Needless to say, the following would traumatize Rarity for the rest of her life...

The bear woke up to the smell of honey as the bees started to come out of their hive, just as the feathers and bugs started falling towards her.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rarity could only scream as the honey was dropped onto her alongside the feather and bugs, making her look like a clown freak.

The bear licked his lips at smelling the honey, causing Rarity to bolt from the creature as it roared and took chase after her.

Soon the bees combined into another bear and joined the real bear into pursuing the unicorn.

Spike and Eris were dying of laughter as Rarity ran off with the real and bee bear right behind her.

"How can this get any better?!" Laughed the dragon.

"Wait til you see what I have planned for Rainbow." grinned Eris.

"What is it?" The dragon asked excited.

"Just wait til we get there." she grinned

Spike sighed before smiling as they went away.

She flew them up to Rainbow's home with Eris holding a can of paint in her claw.

"So what's the plan?" Spike asked.

"She's sleeping inside at the moment, so I'm gonna give her room a little 'makeover'." grinned Eris.

"Which colors you gonna use?"

"Just watch." snickered Eris before flying in and painting the could walls in bright pink.

"Oh...I get it now." Spike chuckled in amusement.

She came out and grinned as the pegasus began to wake up.

"Yawwwn...What a dream..." Said the blue pegasus tiredly.

She got off her bed and began to trot to her bathroom, but noticed something bright around her.

Then she saw her entire room turned into the unholiest of all cool colors; PINK!

(Pinkie: HEY! That was rude!)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" shrieked Rainbow.

"HEY! MY COLOR AIN'T UGLY!" Screamed an offended Pinkie from afar.

"MY ROOM!" shrieked the pegasus looking into a mirror and saw her mane and tail were styled like Rarity's.

"HEY!" Cried Rarity as she was running while still being pursued by both bears.

Eris teleported the two of them out of there and landed in a cave before bursting out laughing.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" They laughed until they had to stop for air.

"That just leaves Applejack." chuckled Eris.

"What'll we do to her?" Spike asked.

"I was thinking of making her think all the apples wanted to eat her, and make her seem delusional to anypony she tries to tell." grinned the goddess.

"And what if she then thinks that to stop the apples, she has to eat them all until she faints?" Suggests the dragon.

"Love it!" cheered Eris as they teleported to the farm. Then they reappeared near the apple farm entrance. They hid behind a tree and snickered as AJ started getting ready to buck the trees.

"Now let the fun begin~!" Sang Eris with a smirk.

She snapped her fingers and they watched as the apples fell into the bucket.

AJ meanwhile just panted in satisfaction upon finishing her latest applebucking.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" called a voice close to her.

The earth pony turned around and saw nopony, making her look away confused.

"Down here!" called the voice.

She did as told, but could only see the apples.

"I'm right in front of you!" shouted the voice.

AJ still couldn't understand what was going on...until...

"I'm right here you blind mare!" shouted the apple.

AJ actually jumped back in shock upon hearing that.

"You have bucked me and my siblings for years!" it yelled in frustration.

"A-Ah..." AJ tried to say, but was in shock that an APPLE of all things was talking to her!

"Now we shall take vengeance!" it yelled out as its mouth gained shark teeth.

"W-what do ya mean?!" The earth pony asked in panic.

All the apples started to gain teeth and began to hop towards the mare.

AJ then did the only reasonable thing; go away running like a girl for help.

"Help! The apples are angry!" she shouted as she ran.

But everypony that heard that just looked at her strangely before turning away.

"They want flesh!" she cried at a random mare.

"What do you mean?" Asked a weirded out mare.

"The apples! They're alive!" she cried out.

"What is she talking about?" Asked a stallion to his wife, who just shook her head.

"I think she's losing it." she whispered to him.

The stallion nodded as they watched AJ freak out even more.

"They're evil! They're all evil!" she yelled running through the town and smashing any apple she came across.

"HEY!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"MAH FOOD!"

"I need to save everypony here. I WILL NOT LET THEM WIN!" she yelled to the sky.

And with that, AJ went wild and proceeded to eat all the apples that she could find when she saw a pony in a big apple costume.

The pony grew nervous and started to run from the crazy mare.

"HELP!" He yelled in fear.

"I will not let you eat my home!" screamed AJ.

"Yeah right!" Yelled the apples back.

AJ poured on the speed while the stallion was trying to survive.

But then AJ jumped and caught the stallion and began to eat the suit as the stallion barely managed to escape.

She looked like a deranged mare as two royal guards made their way onto the scene.

"What happened here?" Asked one of them.

"She went crazy and started destroying apples!" spoke one of the mares.

"How bad was it?" Asked the other guard.

"She nearly ate me!" exclaimed the stallion who was in the costume that he escaped from.

The guards looked at the stallion in disbelief before they saw many other ponies nod.

"This pony is gonna need help." whispered one of them to the other.

"Yeah, we better capture her now." Said the other back. They used their magic and tied a rope around the mare.

"WHAT THE-?! LET ME GO NAO!" Screamed AJ madly.

"Don't worry, the voices will go away." spoke one of the guards as they dragged her away.

"WAIT! A'H NOT CRAZY! IT'S DAH APPLES!" Snapped AJ in panic.

"Sure it is." spoke the other as they loaded her into a carriage.

And so AJ was sent to a therapist until she could return to normal...

Spike and Eris though, were busting their guts as they rolled on the ground, roaring with laughter.

"D-DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Gasped Spike while laughing.

"I KNOW! SHE'LL BE THERE FOR WEEKS!" laughed Eris.

"Well...now what?" Asked the dragon.

"Now you can tell me who you're crushing on." grinned Eris.

Spike just nodded as he finished laughing.

"Alright, I said I'd tell, and I meant it." he spoke.

Eris was now looking quite expectant as she waited to hear Spike's response.

"She's a funny gal who likes to do things her way, and has a twisted mind."

"Pinkie Pie?" Asked Eris.

"No, but close."

"Seriously, who else could be like Pinkie?" Asked the chaos goddess.

"Who do you think?" asked Spike.

"Celestia in her Trollestia mode?" Said Eris.

"She's my mom, and no." replied Spike.

"Then WHO?!" Eris asked desperate.

"You." smiled Spike poking her nose.

Eris froze up before she shakily asked "M-me?!"

"Yup." nodded Spike with a grin.

Eris then asked him "Why?"

"I already told you the reasons. But I forgot to mention one more thing." grinned Spike.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You looked really cute as a maid." he grinned.

Eris actually blushed upon hearing that. "In that case." grinned Eris snapping her fingers. Now she was wearing the maid uniform with a grin on her face.

"You mean like this?" asked Eris with a grin as she struck a pose.

Spike nodded with a blush on his face.

"Well than." Eris picked Spike up with a grin. "Care for a ride, master~!" she whispered into his ear.

Spike grinned as he nodded.

Eris snapped her fingers and teleported them to her house where she showed him her outfit wasn't just for show.


	62. Jimmy and Cindy part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Jimmy and Cindy part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_This is Courtney Tyler reporting with Action 9 News. Today's top story Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron. Two kids from right here in Retroville, Missing for Almost 12 years now, have been found. More surprising is where they were found. On a tropical Island thousands of miles away. The two have since been living on the island together until an exploration team found them. The two are now en route back to retroville to reunite with their families." _spoke the older classmate of the two wearing an anchorwoman's suit with her hair done up together down her back_. "We'll report more on the news as soon as possible, back to you Ted."_

(Elsewhere)

We find ourselves in a police cruiser driving down the street with Cindy and Jimmy in the back, both of them wearing fresh new clothes while looking out through the windows.

"I just can't believe it." Said Jimmy.

"That we're finally going home or that Butch is a cop?" Cindy questioned pointing at their old classmate in the driver's seat in a police officer's uniform.

"Both." he remarked watching the houses go by and noting how the neighborhood seemed relatively the same.

"If you guys think you're surprised imagine how I feel." Butch said. "We thought you were dead. I was at your funeral."

"Well you and everyone else were surprised, except the reporters who wouldn't quit asking over and over." sighed Cindy in annoyance. "We told them what happened once, but they just had to keep asking for more and more. Barely had any chance to get some breathing room. Oh there's our street! We're almost home."

"I just hope your folks are gonna keep it together, they were a real mess, really made things change and feel empty at school." remarked Butch as he turned down the road.

"Here they come!" Called out an older Libby standing at the front yard, her dreadlocks tied back behind her head in a ponytail. She had filled out while wearing a purple and blue designed sleeveless dress shirt with blue jeans and purple nail polish. "Everyone! Here they come!"

The front door was kicked open by an older Sheen in a button up shirt, bell bottoms, and penny loafers "Ha! Boom baby!" he let out striking a pose.

"Sheen! Come on, this isn't the time for modeling!" Libby called.

"Coming honey." he spoke deflating a little as he walked out with an older Carl walking out in a long turtleneck with a goatee and overalls with what looked like stilted shoes.

"Wait up guys." He called before running over and watched the the cruiser coming up to the street before stopping, but not a little bit away from the house confusing them. That is until a familiar big head poked out the window.

"Carl! Sheen!" Jimmy called out.

"Jimmy!" The two called out with smiles on their faces. But the minute their friend stepped out of the police car all their jaws dropped. Their once scrawny big headed friend had grown into a tall, lean, young man, with visible amount of muscle. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a pair of blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Man is it good to see you two again, it's been over a decade."

"Woah Jimmy, you're... y-you're…" Sheen couldn't get what he was try to say out.

"Smokin' hot." Libby said absentmindedly with a goofy grin.

"Hey!" Sheen shouted bringing her back to her senses.

"I got the same reaction with some of the women in the exploration team that found us." Chuckled Jimmy."

"Wow Jim, you're so tan." Remarked Carl at Jimmy's skin. "I could never get that golden without ending up with three layers of burnt skin, believe me, I tried."

"Is Cindy with you?" Libby asked.

"Uh, yeah, but... don't freak out." Jimmy said

"Aw come on, we know Cindy's hard to stand sometimes, but she's not-"

The blonde stepped out of the car, equally as tan and Jimmy dressed in a white shirt and shorts. The boys were stunned by her mature body, but what was most surprising was what she was holding, that being a young two year old girl with Cindy's hair, only loose with curls on the edges, and Jimmy's eyes. She was dressed in overalls over a striped shirt, and pink shoes.

None of the three could utter a word as Cindy walked up.

"What? I know I've grown up a lot, but you act like you've seen a ghost." Cindy said jokingly with Jimmy snorting.

The first to speak was Sheen who stated what the were all thinking. "WHAT!?" he let out gesturing to the toddler by throwing out both his arms. "I...gebah...whozi...WHAT?!"

Both Jimmy and Cindy broke out laughing at their response.

"James Isaac Neutron!"

Jimmy instantly stopped his laugh and slowly turned his head. "M-M-Mom?" he spoke seeing his aged mother come out of the house and rush up to him. He found himself getting his face held by her as she looked him over while looking misty eyed.

"I want to be so mad at you right now, but…" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged while tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so happy you're safe and sound."

"Aw mom," he spoke and hugged her back. "I gotta say I was strangely looking forward to you scolding me."

Jimmy and his mom held each other tightly while the girl Cindy was holding cooed a little and turned to her.

"Mama, who dat?" she questioned pointing a finger at Judy while all looked to her.

"That's your grandma." Cindy answered before Judy looked as shocked as the others. "Say hi sweetie."

"Hi sweedie." the girl greeted with a wave as Judy walked over and smiled making Cindy chuckle.

"Sorry, she's still learning."

"Oh...my gosh, that is so adorable." Remarked Libby.

"Wait...you mean you two…?" Sheen trailed off.

"Yes Sheen." Jimmy finished making Carl gasp and Sheen look between Jimmy and Cindy back and forth. "Look, I get you all have questions."

"Absolutely." spoke his mom while wagging a finger in front of the girl who followed it and giggled. "I want to know everything that happened, but we can do it inside." she said before taking the girl from Cindy.

"Be careful, she's ticklish." advised the blonde as they headed towards the house.

The minute Jimmy and Cindy stepped inside they were greeted by more friends and family. All of whom tried speaking over the other.

Later Jimmy was talking with Sheen and Carl while Cindy was with her mother on the couch.

"Cindy dear it's so good to have you home, and just look at how you've grown. You're positively radiant."

"Thanks mom, being stuck on an island for over a decade gives me a lot of time to work on my tan."

"And these pearls are just to die for." The woman said reaching out to lift up the pearl necklace around her daughters neck. "You must tell me where you got them."

"Well it's thanks to Jimmy actually. He found them and gave them to me as gifts whenever he went out fishing. It got to a point where there were so many that he strung them all together."

"Well I must say I'm surprised. I half expected that boy to put you in an asylum before he put you in pearls. That being said I'm just relieved to see you're all in one piece. When you went missing I was utterly beside myself. How did you ever survive?"

"We lived off the land. It took some getting use to, but we learned how to hunt, forage, live, fish, and even garden. And of course making clothes out of animal hides, you should have seen Jimmy's face when he saw me in a fur bikini." Cindy giggled.

"Was this before or after you two...you know?"

"Now that's a secret. But if you're mad about it in anyway you have to understand we thought we would be stuck on that island forever and at times we thought…. maybe we would be better off if we were. We thrived on that island. Jimmy even invented a sunblock that helps a person tan without burning which was also an amazing bug repellent, and safe to ingest. All from herbs, water, fruits, and coconuts." revealed Cindy with a smile while looking over at her daughter who was being doted on by Judy and Hugh with Hugh making faces at the little girl making her laugh. "And we've raised a child for two years."

"Well color me impressed dear, I could never even imagine myself out in the wild for even a week straight without getting a bit unhinged, let alone for years. By the way, what is the little darling's name?"

"Well we had some hard decisions, but we settled on a name. Marie Neutron, named after Marie Curie. I tell you picking a name was one of the only things we ever fought about."

"Oh come now, being all alone on an island for that long? You two surely must have had your fair share of spats."

"Yeah, but….not as many as before we got there. Most of the time it was just work hard, play hard, and eventually making love like crazy...did I just say that out loud?" blushed Cindy making her mother chuckle.

"It's quite alright, being stuck in one place with limited things to do can be quite 'stressful' to a young woman. But just out of curiosity...how big is he?"

"Mom!" Cindy turned brighter red.

"What? I'm merely curious."

"And so am I." Libby said walking up. "Girl, you gotta give me the details, it's been way too long, and that's somethin' I gotta hear."

Cindy felt stuck between a rock and a hard place as her mother and friend leaned on closer while she groaned on embarrassment.

We cut back to Jimmy who was still chatting with his friends.

"I still can't believe it. I can't tell whether this is actually real or I'm having a mid life crisis hallucination." admitted Sheen. "Carl smack me in the face!"

"Uh, Sheen? I'm not sure I should."

"Just do it!"

"Well, okay." Carl said before smacking Sheen's face.

"Ow!" he reeled back and held the spot before turning to Jimmy and blinked. "Wow, either this hallucination is worse than I thought, or you really ARE here."

"It's great to see you guys haven't changed. But I've been wanting to asked. What the heck are you wearing Sheen? Did you just dive in your closet and hope for the best?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm quite the expert on fashion." he smirked standing up. "Every time I put on stuff that works, it always makes Libby smile."

"Okay, but...why bell bottoms? I thought those died with disco."

"Try to understand Jimmy. I am a top male model. I decide what's dead and what to bring back FROM the dead. Case in point, bell bottoms." he smirked pointing to them. "You should get yourself a pair, you'll make headlines with that tan alone, especially if you get in on the trend."

"If you want I can lend you some of my home made sunblock so you can tan like me too."

"Alright! Lay it on me Jimmy! THE WORLD HAS BEEN WAITING TOO LONG FOR TAN SHEEN!" He cried out dramatically.

"Uh...I could use some too." spoke up Carl awkwardly. "I've been meaning to find one that can work, but the kind they have now only work for an hour before I start burning real bad."

"Coming right up." He said before taking our a bottle from his back pocket. "Here Carl you might wanna look over the ingredients and see if you're allergic to any of them."

"Thanks Jimmy, you're the best." Carl smiled taking the bottle.

Jimmy handed one to Sheen who started jumping for joy.

"This will send my career through the roof!"

"Just make sure you check the label instead of pouring it on yourself all wildly."

"Daddy!" Marie called out running up to her father only now she was barefoot.

"Hey Marie." he smiled crouching down and hugging her. "What are you doing, and where are your shoes?"

"No shoos." she shook her head. "Too weird."

"Your kid thinks shoes are weird?" Asked Sheen.

"Cut her some slack she's gone her whole life running around barefoot." Jimmy replied. "She's used to running around feeling the sand between her toes."

"Bare feets better." Marie said.

"See? It's nothing weird really." Jimmy said picking her up. "So what's changed since Cindy and I got stranded?"

"Well as you can tell me and my best girl Libby finally made it official. Yup, she just couldn't resist the charm." grinned Sheen puffing his chest out.

"I thought it was because you were making money left and right?" Remarked Carl.

Sheen lost his grin and frowned. "Hey! That's only part of it."

"And what about you Carl?" Jimmy questioned.

"I'm pursuing my lifelong dream of owning a llama farm." he smiled. "It's a little small, but I'm currently working on expanding. Oh and the first llama I bred, I named him Jimmy."

"Wow, that's flattering." smiled Jimmy, somewhat caught off guard. "So do either of you guy have kids yet or am I the only one in the father club?"

"Well Libby's been talking about wanting some, but I try to get her to understand how way more fun it is with just the two of us." remarked Sheen.

"I'm too busy to even think about dating." Carl spoke. "Plus when you've lost one of your best buds in the whole world it kinda makes it hard to really think about it."

"Believe me guys it's totally worth it. I mean yes there are sometimes they make you want to rip you hair out. But seeing your child and the woman who gave birth to them sleeping together it's really something." he smiled fondly. "It fills you up with pride and makes you feel like you'd do anything to make them feel safe happy."

"Wow that's real deep Jim."

"Well being stuck on an island for so long gives you time to think."

"Jim jam!" spoke Hugh walking over. "Let me be the first, no wait, second, or is it third? Anyway, let me just say how proud of you I am. Not just for being safe all this time, but raising your own little girl."

"Thanks dad, and I know it's sudden, but Cindy and I were thinking about going around to see what's changed. You think you and Mom can look after her until we get back?"

"Nothing would make us happier. Why I was just gonna go ahead and show little Marie the wonders of ducks. I still have the big book of ducks I got when I was your age."

"Uh, yeah sure Dad." Jimmy said handing the little girl to his father. "Marie, me and your mother are gonna be out for a little bit, but grandma and grandpa will be here to keep an eye on you."

"Okay Daddy."

"Oh Jimmy before I forget, there someone who's been waiting along time to see you again, out in your lab." Judy spoke.

"Really? Who-no way, he's still here?" he asked when it clicked and smiled.

Judy smiled and held back a giggle. "Go see, you're in for quite a surprise."

Jimmy quickly headed out of the house and to the backyard where the clubhouse still stood. He approached and was about to pluck a hair to hold up to the scanner only to see the scanner was no longer there, it had been replaced with an intercom. "Gonna have to talk to mom and dad about that later." he muttered before holding the button. "Hello? Hello, it's me, Jimmy. Is anyone in there?" He waited for a few moments but got no response, however the door clicked and opened on its own. Jimmy wasted no time before entering. He walked over to the spot and went down the long tube that lead to the lab. However upon reaching the bottom he found a cylindrical white hallway that was like something from a science fiction movie. "What the…. I mean it's cool but… who could have done this?"

He looked around before he began to slowly walk down it. He made his way to the door, which had also been replaced, before it opened. One look inside and Jimmy was shocked. What once was his lab made from cobbled together machines was now and advance enough to be considered from the future. "Wow, what happened to the lab?" he asked as he looked around at all the sleek and pristine machine.

[HELLO JAMES.] spoke a robotic voice from a floating chair in front of a large computer. It turned to reveal a robot with an almost familiar head.

"Goddard?"

The robot stood, on two legs, with an almost human body and moved his arms behind his back. [WELCOME HOME.]

"Wow...you've changed, a lot. But….how?"

[YOU CREATED ME FOR THE PURPOSE OF BEING YOUR COMPANION. BUT THEN YOU LEFT AND I WAS WITHOUT A PURPOSE.] he spoke while gesturing around. [IT WASN'T UNTIL AFTER THAT I USED THE TIME TO LEARN, EVOLVE, AND FIND A NEW PURPOSE. IMPROVING UPON THE LAB, MYSELF, AND OF COURSE VOX.]

Suddenly an orb of blue light appeared

[THANK YOU FOR THE INTRODUCTION GODDARD.] The orb spoke with Vox's feminine voice.

"Vox?"

[IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN JAMES. YOU WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT IN YOUR ABSENCE GODDARD AND I HAVE MADE GREAT STRIDES IN CONTINUING AND IMPROVING ON YOUR INVENTIONS AND EXPERIMENTS. WE HAVE EVEN MADE A NUMBER OF BREAKTHROUGHS ON OUR OWN. YOU COULD SAY WE ARE THE PERFECT BROTHER AND SISTER TEAM. WE HOPE THIS IS TO YOUR APPROVAL.]

"Honestly, I'm more happy to see you both are ok." he admitted while looking around. "To be honest, I was worried you two would be lost if I never came back. I felt bad about not being able to tell you what happened or where I had been. But this….you've both become far more then I imagined you could be. I'm really impressed."

[OH JAMES, YOU ARE MAKING ME BLUSH.] Vox said turning from blue to pink.

"I just wish I had been there to help you both."

[YOU STILL CAN.] Goddard said. [IN ORDER TO PATON OUR INVENTIONS AND EXPERIMENTS WE REQUIRE A HUMAN SIGNATURE.]

"Now that I can do." Jimmy said. "And while I do that I can fill you in on what happened."

[THAT WOULD BE VERY INFORMATIVE.] remarked Goddard.

After a little chat, and signing a large number of papers that left his hand feeling sore, Jimmy walked out of the clubhouse with Goddard.

"I'm definitely going to be feeling this for a while."

[YOU HAVE MY THANKS JAMES. NOW WE WILL BE ABLE TO HELP PROVIDE A STEADY INCOME WHILE LENDING SOME TO YOUR PARENTS SHOULD THEY NEED IT.]

"It's the least I could do, but uh...do me a favor and keep an eye on my daughter. I love my folks, but I think they could you the extra help."

[NOT TO WORRY. WE ALREADY ADDED AN ELECTRONIC SECURITY AROUND THE HOUSE AFTER WE WERE FINISHED UPGRADING THE SECURITY AROUND THE LAB. NO HARM WILL COME TO HER ON OUR WATCH.]

"Thanks boy, that makes me feel better." smiled Jimmy. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my wife."

[THE SENSORS INDICATE SHE IS CURRENTLY IN THE LIVING ROOM.]

"See ya Goddard." waved Jimmy before heading back into the house when he found Cindy talking to her mother and Libby who were laughing while Cindy looked embarrassed. "Hey Cindy, I miss anything?" he asked before Cindy's mother and Libby held back their laughter looking at him. "What's so funny?"

"Forget it, let's just go." Cindy said.

He raised an eyebrow confused, but shrugged and followed her as they walked out the front door. "So where to first?"

"I want us to head downtown to see if any of it has really changed."

"Alright then. Let's go." He said wrapping an arm around her.

(Later)

"Huh, it doesn't look like it's changed all that much." remarked Jimmy as they walked down the street and looked at all the stores. "You'd think they would have improved on something after all this time."

"Yeah I mean there are a few new stores but, not much else." Cindy said looking around. "It kinda feels like a let down." she added before an overweight man with dark hair that's thinning around at the top stepped out of the store ahead of them and took notice with a look of surprise.

"Jimmy? Cindy?"

"Yeah, it's us." replied Jimmy, a little confused. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Nick."

That made both their eyes widen in surprise. "Nick?"

"Hey Cindy, did you miss me?" He asked in an attempt to be smooth.

The blonde cringed a little at her former love Interest. "I'm married." she said quickly shoving a hand in his face.

"With me that is." Jimmy clarified.

"Seriously? Damn."

"Yeah, being stuck on an island for so long can do that. Didn't you hear about it in the news?"

"Nah not really, I've been too busy working to bother. I'm saving up to try and buy some stuff for my hair. I'm just on my lunch break right now. Oh crap! My breaks is almost over Sam's gonna kill me!" He said before running off.

"Wow...time's not been good on Nick." Jimmy chuckled.

"Yeah who would have thought he'd turn out like...that."

"I did." Jimmy stated with a grin. "It's always the ones who act like they're too cool for school."

"Aw, someone was jealous." Cindy teased.

"Actually I always kinda figured he'd be working for me after he got you pregnant in a drunken one night stand when you became a teenager." remarked Jimmy with a straight face which surprised Cindy.

"You really thought that?"

"Well this was a stray thought that rang through my head. It was also before you and I became so close. And let's face it back then you were a little... Impressionable."

"And you weren't?" she raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"Well….yeah, but I'd say you were a little more impressionable." he tried to counter in his defense.

"Yeah right."

"Oh it's true and you know it." he said.

"Remember Betty?"

"Yeah?"

"What say we pay her a little visit?"

"Slight problem, she might have already moved."

Cindy walked over to a phone booth before she flipped through the pages. "Let's see...let's see….ah ha! Here it is, looks like she still living at the same house. Come on you let's go pay her a visit."

With that the two of them headed out of town and to the neighborhood and arrived at her house. "Okay go and knock."

Jimmy walked up to the door and gave a knock on it. It was another minute before there was an answer.

"Yes? Who is it?" came a woman's voice as the door slowly opened.

"Uh Betty it's me, Jimmy." he spoke as the door fully opened before his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Jimmy?!"

"B...Betty?!"

"Ugh!" Cindy let out in shock. "Hello Betty."

"Wow Jimmy, you really are alive!" spoke the older Betty who had longer hair and wearing an open top dress with the skirt hugging her waist while having gold rings on each finger and having a expensive looking diamond necklace with big, ahem, mounds. Well don't just stand there come in, come in."

"Uh yeah no." spoke Cindy putting a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "We just wanted to come by for a little visit."

"Oh okay. Wow you two look great, guess island life did you two a favor." she remarked looking the two over, while staring longer at Jimmy which irked Cindy.

"Oh you heard about that?"

"Well who hasn't." Betty replied looking at his body. "You guys are the talk of the whole town. You're big news."

"Well I'd be surprised if we weren't." Jimmy said before Cindy pulled him back.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Just taking a look around town."

"Like all MARRIED couples do." Cindy cut in.

"Wait, you two really DID get hitched?"

"Well not according to the law." Jimmy stated quickly shocking Cindy.

"Oh really now?" Betty questioned before a car pulled up with a screeching halt. "Uh oh."

"What is it?"

"My ex-husband, sorry guys gotta go." She said going back into her house.

"Ex?" Jimmy stated before an angry looking man came out of the car and up to the door.

"Betty! Open up you home wrecking gold digger! I want my money back!"

"We're leaving." whispered Cindy before dragging Jimmy away.

"Okay that I didn't see coming." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, neither did I when you sounded real quick to say we weren't married." Cindy snapped at him.

Jimmy blushed and looked away while rubbing the back of his head. "Cindy it's not like that. I just...I opened my mouth up and said something stupid. I should have made it clear that we're not married LEGALLY because the island didn't have any laws. And did you see her? How could I not say that."

"She looked like some sleazy hooker to me." Cindy replied looking away from him in a huff. "At least I have a natural tan, she probably has to pay a fortune to get one. But I guess that doesn't really matter to you, does it?"

"Cindy it's not true." Jimmy defended. "It's not like you never made a mistake."

"No, but you didn't hear me tell Nick we weren't married!" she snarled poking his chest.

"Why would you keep it from him? The guy was mess!"

"That's not the point, Nerdtron!" She snapped before suddenly gasping and covering her mouth.

Jimmy's eyes widened in shock while stepping back. "Cindy? You….you called me Nerdtron."

"I-I didn't… I mean….it just slipped out." she stumbled while looking away and feeling mortified.

"...I think… we should split up."

"WHAT!?" She quickly turned and shouted.

"Not break up, split up! More like…. spend a little time apart and get our heads cleared." he clarified seeing her horrified expression.

"Oh... yeah." she spoke looking down while holding her hands together. "I think...that might be best right now."

The two said nothing else before they turned and started to walk away

Jimmy ended up in the Candy Bar and started drowning his feelings in milkshakes. He had just finished off his fifth and let out a belch. "Ugh. Hey, Nick, hit me again." he said to his former classmate standing behind the counter cleaning cups.

"You sure about that Neutron? You look like you're hitting them pretty hard. What happened?"

"Me and Cindy had a fight."

"Ouch." he winced. "Let me guess, she asked how much she weighs?"

"Naw, we went to see Betty and I ended up, to put it bluntly, letting my dick do the talking." he admitted looking down while Nick whistled.

"Hey easy on the language in here Neutron, there are kids here, but I don't blame you, she turned into an even bigger babe out of school, most guys around would kill just to get a wink from her. Heck I was almost married to her a couple days ago. Until I found out she's a gold digger."

"I couldn't help it and said me and Cindy weren't legally married. I mean we ARE...kinda, we did our own ceremony on the island as best as we could, in the middle of a monsoon, but I just froze up and couldn't stop myself, now me and Cindy are spending some time away to try and cool down. On the island we hardly ever fought. We're happy, heck we even had our daughter on that island."

"Wow, you two have a kid? Well I guess there's your answer. Just keep her around you guys." he shrugged while looking at the cup. "Some folks when they get together and have kids tend to lose that spark that got them there in the first place. I've been married five times, had no kids, and each time I was divorced."

"That….I don't know how to word it nicely. Divorced five times doesn't seem like it's something you should be proud of."

"Hey, the bright side is I never have to pay alimony."

"Seriously though, you don't want kids?"

"Neutron, do I look like the kind of guy who would wanna spend all his free time worrying about a crying kid or dealing with stuff that keeps me busy from playing video games?"

"You don't know what you're missing." Jimmy said before taking a picture out of his pocket and showed it to Nick. "This is her."

"Wow, from the hair she's definitely Cindy's kid, but she's got your eyes."

"Yeah, helping bring her into this world was hectic but entirely worth it." he smiled looking at it. "That's why I'd never want anything to happen to her or Cindy. To me…. nothing is more important, not even my lab."

"Wow….well then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you tell that to her face?" Nick questioned.

"Hmmm, you might be right. I mean Cindy used my old nickname because I got her upset, so she has a right to be mad. I need to go apologize right away. How much do I owe you?"

"Eh forget about it. Just go." Nick waved off. "Just don't tell Sam if you see him or he'll have my head."

"Thanks Nick, later man." Jimmy said before the two waved each other off.

Once Nick was sure Jimmy was gone he reached down to a phone and quickly dialed a number before waiting for an answer. "Hey uh... Chelsea this is Nick, you still want kids right?"

(Elsewhere)

"Alright, now if I were Cindy, where would I go to cool off?" Jimmy asked himself. That's when he stopped and snapped his fingers. "That's it! The thing she always does when she needs to she needs to blow off steam. Hit things really hard, in other words, Martial arts!" he said and raced off. "I just hope the dojo is still around."

It took a bit of a jog, but soon enough he arrived. He looked through the window and winced since he was seeing Cindy currently judo throwing guys over her shoulder one after another. One guy she kicked in the gut, hard. He winced and saw the guy hold the spot before going down and took a deep breath going inside. "Uh, Cindy?" he spoke before she sent a foot towards his face. 'CRAP!' he thought before her foot collided. He went flying backwards and fell on his back with a groan.

"Oh my gosh! Jimmy!" she cried out seeing what she did and ran over. "Oh no, are you ok? I-I didn't see you there. I didn't even hear you."

"Yep it's just pain, I'll be good." he groaned while she helped him sit up. "I've gotten plenty of your kicks before, this is nothing new. "Let's go somewhere more quiet where we can talk."

"Good idea." she helped him back to his feet and left the dojo with the two going to the park an sat down on a bench. "Ok, now you tell me why you're already looking for me. I thought you said you wanted us to split up and get some time to ourselves?"

"I went to the candy bar, had a few shakes and talked with Nick." he replied while looking up at the sky. "And, as surprisingly as it sounds, it got me thinking. We started fighting AFTER we left Marie with my parents."

Cindy looked down in thought at that. "Huh, you know you're right."

"It's possible she might be the lynch pin that holds our relationship together."

"But what about when she's not around?" asked Cindy. "If she's not around us, what does that make us?"

"Man, this is crazy, when our daughters around we don't fight, but when she not we're at each other's throats." groaned Jimmy covering his face in exasperation. "I don't want anything to happen to you Cindy, and I never want us to break up, but if she's away too long, I'm worried something might cause it."

The two leaned back and sighed.

"Hey Jimmy"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we first did it?"

"Is that a trick question?" he chuckled. "I could never forget."

"Well apparently, according to Libby and my mom, there a name for it, Doggy Style."

"Really? Huh, well that ruins my name for it."

"And...there's a reason it has the word doggy in it. The one on all fours is the other persons 'bitch'."

"Oh! The name to describe a female dog...oh."

"Yeah that's the reason mom and Libby were cracking up." admitted Cindy with a blush with Jimmy getting his own.

"What about where you're on your back and-"

"It's called missionary."

"Okay what about the time I was laying or sitting down and you-"

"Cowgirl when I'm facing towards you and REVERSE cowgirl when I'm facing away. Apparently there's an entire book on sex positions called Kama Sutra."

"Wow...now I feel kinda disappointed. I thought my names for them were pretty good….Am I the only one getting aroused thinking about them?"

"Trust me, you're not the only one." she said rubbing her legs together.

"...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe, but do you think we should go to a bookstore to find that book or look it up online before we go to a motel or something?" Cindy asked.

"Why overthink it? Let's go for it." he smiled standing up.

"Sound good to me." she smiled getting up and held his hand before the two ran off.

(Later)

Mrs. Vortex was talking with Judy while Marie was drawing a picture with crayons. Suddenly the phone rang and Hugh reached for it.

"Hello...oh Cindy." he spoke getting the women's attention "...yeah she's here... alright." He the held the phone out to Mrs Vortex. "It's for you."

She took it and held it to her ear. "Yes?"

"_Hey Mom, you're not planning on coming back home anytime soon are you?"_

"Well I wasn't in any rush, why do you ask?"

"_Well Jimmy and I had a little fight, but now we're over here about to 'make up' if you catch my drift."_

"Oh! Well if you two need that time together, I can give you all the privacy you need, just remember to clean up when you're done."

"_Wow you actually took that better than I thought you would."_

"I'm from France dear, I'm no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh." She said making Judy gawk. "Also look for the book under my bed. With your bedroom experience you'll need it." She giggled.

"_Gee thanks mom. Rub it in why don't you. I'll talk to you later." _

Across the street Cindy groaned as she hung up.

"So what'd she say?" Jimmy asked.

"We're all good." she nodded. "And apparently there's a book under the bed we can use."

After the two went upstairs Cindy reached under the bed and pulled out a white book with no writing on the cover. However when she opened it she saw something that made her gasp with a blush. "Oh...my...gosh."

Jimmy took the book and was at a loss for words as he flipped through it. "Wow, no offense Cindy, but I think your mom is a closet pervert."

"It's hard NOT to agree with that after seeing this."

"Should we...try some of these positions?"

"Part of me says no, but another part of me is screaming yes. So...fuck it let's do it." She said before taking off her top.

Jimmy reached down and began sliding his pants off.

Loud moans and groans rang through the house as the two made love following the books instructions. So many of which pushed their bodies to their physical limitations and then some. It even caused a loud creak to echo which could be heard from outside if one listen close enough.

By the end the two were sweaty, exhausted, and sore in various places. Both of them panted on the bed while laying against the other.

"My gosh...that was...that was… I'm not sure….if there is a single word…. to describe how….that felt." Cindy heaved.

"I feel...more tired...than the first….time we...did it. Also sore… very… very… VERY sore."

"Do you...need some...ice?"

"Can you even….get up… to get it?"

"...not really."

"Me neither." Jimmy shook his head and chuckled along with Cindy before the two waited to catch their breath.

"Okay brainiac, you're the super genius, what are the chances I'm pregnant again?"

"I'd have to estimate about 1,498,938 to 1."

"Great." she muttered while looking at the ceiling as they both went quiet.

"Cindy… I think we should go back to Neutex Island." spoke Jimmy making his wife turn to him with confusion.

"Think about it, if we stay here we're just going to fight again when Marie isn't around." he pointed out while holding her hand. "We haven't been here for a full day, and think about it. We fought, I said something stupid which made you mad and use my old nickname, and we even had to spend some time apart, which I honestly didn't enjoy. I felt lonely and it pained me. Not to mention I don't think the dojo will let you keep showing up to let you knock around their students whenever you need to blow off steam."

"You have a point there. I already broke all the wooden boards before you showed up and just started fighting anyone there."

"I've been thinking, maybe I can sell the formula for our special tanning sunblock. It would make millions, We can buy our island legally, and just live out our lives into our golden years." he suggested making her look concerned.

"But Jimmy, we're back home. We have our friends, family, and Marie could have a chance at being with other kids."

"I know, but...I just feel like things were easier on the island. We lived our lives to survive, did what we wanted, and learned new stuff we didn't before. What if we took a vehicle that could take us on and off the Island then we could bring her here on holidays and summer break, and I can even homeschool her?"

"Well...I guess it would be an improvement, I just don't wanna feel like we're depriving her of seeing our old home and what we learned here."

"Cindy a large percentage of what they teach in schools is just garbage. And never really applies to the students future." remarked Jimmy bluntly. "By the time she becomes a young adult she could give any college graduate a run for their money. Besides if we stay here we'll have to get real jobs with whiny customers and there won't be anytime for love making."

"..."

"Cindy?"

"Get on the phone and call a sunscreen company, right now." she ordered in a straight tone and serious expression. "don't take no for an answer if they try to hang up on you, and make sure we get royalties, GO!"

"Yes ma'am." he nodded as he tried to get up and winced, but pushed himself to get out of bed and went to the phone.

Later the two got redressed and went back to the Neutron residences. Thankfully they used some strong perfume to cover the smell on them before they left though.

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" called Jimmy as they entered the house. "Sorry it took us longer than we thought."

"Not a problem jimjam." Said his father. "Just as long as you're home."

"How was your...walk?" asked Judy with a light blush.

"It was... interesting." Cindy said.

"Oh I'm sure." whispered her mother with a chuckle while Marie ran over and hugged her parents by their legs.

"Mama, daddy!"

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun?"

"Uh huh. I drawed pictures." she smiled before running over and picked one up before holding it out to them. "Look."

Both parents were surprised to see it was their treehouse. The detail alone was surprisingly advanced for a two year old.

"You like it?" she asked her parents.

"Great another genius in the family to make me look bad." Muttered Cindy in a joking tone before rubbing Marie's head. "It looks beautiful sweetie. Is that the treehouse?"

"Uh huh."

"You wanna go back to the Island too huh?" Asked Jimmy.

She nodded her head with his parents looking surprised and confused.

"Jimmy?" spoke Judy. "Are you really wanting to go back to that island? Why?"

"It's not that we don't want to stay mom, but we just don't think our relationship can survive here." he answered rubbing the back of his head. "We've spent so long on the island that, maybe we should be where we feel the most happy at. You understand right?"

"But jimjam, there's so much stuff you could learn. Like how nowadays they have these new fangled touch screen thingamajigs that makes things so much easier." spoke Hugh. "Why would you wanna go back to a backwater Island?"

"Peace and quiet, no bills to pay, exotic fruit whenever we want, all the time in the world to goof off." Jimmy started listing off.

"...Ok those are some very good reasons."

"But what about Marie?" asked his mother.

"We got a plan for her. Home school and visits back here on the holidays." replied Cindy. "This way she can still see you all and we can make sure she's smart and knowledgeable on the outside world."

"Once we sell our sunblock formula we'll buy our island." spoke Jimmy. "That way we can legally be married to anyone who comes by and we have the right to our privacy. I already have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow. We wanna go back as soon as possible."

"But...we haven't seen you in years, we thought you were gone." spoke Judy while looking a little misty eyed with Hugh putting a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry mom, but this environment is bad for our us, we don't want to risk having another fight. Especially in front of Marie." spoke Jimmy patting his little girl's head. "It doesn't mean we won't see you again, and if you think about it, we're buying our own home without worrying about someone coming by and buying it and kicking us off it. This way we're not breaking any laws. And you can even come visit now"

"Judy, he's right." spoke Hugh with a serious tone while looking sad. "As much as it's painful, we have to let them do this. The important thing is we know they're safe and sound and found happiness there. We have no right to keep that from them."

"I suppose you're right." she sighed while standing up and walking over to her son. "Just don't forget to write, alright?"

"Right….but we may be here for awhile until the paperwork gets through." Jimmy said with a hinting smile. "So until it does, we'll need a place to crash in the meantime. Any recommendations?"

"You can stay here!" Hugh piped up quickly with a smile. "You can use your old bedroom, we made sure to keep it exactly the same as how you left it."

"Oh boy." muttered Jimmy with dread.


	63. Desiree and Danny part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Desiree and Danny part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Augh, damn it, why can't I stop thinking about him?!" Grumbled Desiree sitting on her bed while back in her own realm and trying to relax and look at the ceiling. "Ever since that damn thermos incident he's all I think about, it's infuriating!" She grabbed at her hair and yanked at it with a cry. "He's just that infernal ghost boy who has been a pain in mine and all the other's sides, so why am I being bothered by it?!"

She groaned as she kept staring up at her ceiling. 'It's been over a week and I still can't forget it.' She thought as she remembered him being pressed against him, their clothes being torn off, everything. She blushed and shook her head before sitting up. "I need to get my mind on something else." She said as she stood up and began to float towards the door. 'Ok, I just need to do something that will occupy my mind, but what should I do?'

She opened the door and floated out of her realm before rubbing her chin and looked around at the various other doors around the area. 'Ok, lets see, too small, too large, that one's on fire, that one belongs to the box ghost… what about this one?' She floated over to a normal looking one and gave a knock on it.

"What is it, what do you want?" Called a voice in annoyance.

"It's me, Desiree."

"Desiree?" The voice responded confused before it was silent and opened a little to show Kitty poking her head out. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a distraction from some… annoying thoughts and I thought you could help." she admitted looking away while Kitty looked bashful.

"Sorry Desiree, I'd love to help, but I'm kinda in the middle of something." She said before Johnny leaned out of a door in the realm.

"I heard something, come back to bed Kitt- hey, how you doing hot stuff? Hey Kitty, you cool with a three way?"

"No, now get back to bed." She ordered before looking at Desiree. "Yeah I'm busy right now, maybe later?"

"Fine." She sighed as Kitty began to close the door.

"Maybe you could go to the human realm if you're really bored?" She suggested before the door closed.

Desiree sighed louder and rubbed her face. 'Trying to forget it is the whole point.' She thought as she began to float away. 'There has to be something I can do here to get my mind off him, anything!'

That's when she heard what sounded like loud music blaring from a door that seemed to shake due to the volume. "Ugh, what happened to music, since when was Buzuq and Qanun not good enough?"

She floated away from the area and crossed her arms. "Sometimes I just don't get that Ember's taste in loud music, it doesn't need to be so insanely high just to be enjoyable." She said as she looked around. "What do I do now, I don't want to go to Spectra's realm, she's a bitch and will just try to get me to talk about my problems to feel younger."

That's when she stopped and let out a heavy breath. "If I go to the human realm and just grant a few wishes, maybe the extra energy will brighten my day, so long as I don't run into the ghost boy." She muttered as she slightly grinned. "Besides, with a bit more magic I can expand my realm a bit, I was looking to add a new wing to my palace." She chuckled as she began to fly towards the portal.

In his room Danny was currently working on some homework and was just about finished. "Finally, why of all the books did we have to do a report on "The heart of Darkness"? It sucks and is impossible to finish." He groaned as he set down his pencil. "But on the bright side, now I can just sit back and enjoy the rest of the day for myself."

And cue blue breath coming out of his mouth right then and there. "Oh come on!" He dropped his pencil and stood up. "I'll worry about relaxing after I take care of whoever it is now. If I'm lucky it's the Box Ghost, then it won't take ten minutes." He quickly went ghost before turning intangible and invisible as he deaded down to the portal. 'Please be a small fry, please be a small fry.'

He thankfully didn't see his parents and landed on the floor before looking at the portal while cracking his knuckles. "Alright pal, I don't know who you are, but you won't be staying around."

Unknown to him Desiree was hiding behind one of the tables, invisible.

'Damn it, five seconds here and the ghost boys already shown up?!' She thought having to bite her hand to keep from yelling out in anger as Danny walked up to the portal and looked around. 'Damn it, am I cursed, why does this keep happening, first he haunts my thoughts now he's here before I can even complete any wishes!'

"Come on out, I know you're somewhere around here. Trying to hide isn't gonna work for long." Danny called before crossing his arms. "If this is the Box Ghost trying to be 'scary' then it's not working. Just come out so we can fight and I can get back to my homework."

'Ok, new plan, I get out of here while he's still looking.' She thought before spotting him near the portal. 'Or….I could push him into the portal and lock him in there, giving me ample time to grant wishes and grow more powerful!' She slowly grinned and began to move her way over without turning visible while Danny had his back to her, but saw his breath become visible and smirked.

"Got ya." He whirled around and let out an ectoblast with Desiree going wide eyed and wound up getting blasted back, after going visible from surprise, and hit the wall with him being surprised. "Desiree?"

"Augh, damn you ghost boy." She growled as she pulled herself up.

"It's Danny, but what are you doing here, shouldn't you be waiting by a wishing well or something instead of a ghost hunters basement?" he asked while she glared.

"I WAS planning on coming here and granting a few wishes, but now that's out the window because of you. And just when I wanted to avoid this." She muttered before firing her own ectoblast at him.

"Well, sorry to say this, but we both know how this little song and dance ends, so I'll wrap this up." He said with a smirk. "I wish you would go back to the ghost zone and your own realm."

"Gah! You...you….GAH! So you have wished it, so shall it be." She spoke through gritted teeth before her hands glowed and she clapped, only to vanish from the spot.

"Man, I'm really glad I figured that out." He chuckled as Desiree reappeared in her realm, furious.

"DAMN THAT GHOST BOY, WHY MUST HE RUIN EVERYTHING?! I wish he was here so I could teach him a lesson!" She growled while punching the wall to her room and started huffing in fury before an idea slowly clicked to her head. "Wait...wish! That's it! Why didn't I think of this sooner?" She said as she began to grin even more. "I am a genie, so I can easily grant my own wishes! Oh I wish I thought of this centuries ago!"

She cleared her throat and held her hands up. "I wish that ghost boy was here right now." As soon as the words left her lips her hands began to glow and almost immediately said ghost boy appeared in front of her.

"Huh? Wait, what the hell, where am I?!" He said before seeing Desiree. "Oh no, this probably isn't good, is it?"

"No it isn't." she smirked as he floated up. "Seems I completely slipped up and overlooked one advantage to being a genie."

"Um…. having a mobile home?" He guessed nervously.

"No, the fact I can grant MY OWN wishes." She laughed darkly making Danny gulp.

"Oh that isn't good." he said as he looked around nervously. "Well this is a very nice home you have, but I should go, where's the exit?"

"You won't be going anywhere. I wish you were bound in chains!" She said as a pair of chains suddenly appeared on Danny's arms and legs, bolting him to the floor. "I also wish that you couldn't wish for anything while you were in my realm."

Danny glowed while tugging at the chains while Desiree chuckled.

"Oh if I had known this before, I would have been able to do SO much more then be at the whims of mortals." Laughed the genie sitting down on her bed. "I probably could have been sultan of the world and be free to do anything I wished."

"Well good thing you didn't." he gumbled, making her frown.

"Oh yes, me being trapped in a lamp for a thousand years was much better, well let's see how you like it." She growled as Danny suddenly found himself in a glass vase. "Interesting fact about my realm, here I am the sultan and I can do anything I wish in here."

"Just perfect." He grumbled while she picked the vase up while he glared. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh but I think I can. Now you get to feel what I felt for so many years, while I go out and do some 'tidying up' around the realm." She smirked while putting the vase on a shelf. "Don't worry, I won't be long." She snapped her fingers before vanishing in a purple cloud.

"Well this is just great, of course Desiree would suddenly get a better handle of her powers after thousands of years just now, how god damn convenient." He grumbled as he tried to fly up towards the top only to fall back to the bottom. 'Can I not use my powers in this thing?! Damn it!'

He stood up while tugging at the chains and looked around at the expensive looking interior while feeling jealous. "Man, if we had this much cash on hand maybe my folks could retire early and forget about ghosts, mostly for my safety." He muttered before sighing. "Though with my luck they would blow it all on more ghost stuff, like usual."

He sat down and leaned against the vase while figuring he should get comfy and looked at the top. "Alright Danny, think, you've been in tougher jams than this. She can control everything in her realm, just figured out she can make her own wishes, and now made it so I can't do anything right now. So no pressure."

"Yes, I did it, I beat him, I bested the ghost boy!" Cheered Desiree giddily, making sure she was far enough away in her realm for Danny to hear her. "And now that I have the power to make my own wishes come true anywhere, I can finally take control of everything for the rest of time!" She laughed. "I can finally make it so people can't just wish me away, make me do those vile, perverted acts, or wish for their terrible wishes to be reversed, this is wonderful!"

(Later)

Danny yawned while pacing in the vase since it had been an hour since he stopped hearing Desiree's voice and figured she had left. 'Should I be worried that she's been gone so long, she couldn't have done that much damage while I was stuck here… right?'

"Ah, that felt wonderful!" Came the genie's voice as she floated into her room while looking like a million bucks.

"Had fun I take it?" Asked Danny in a bored tone.

"Oh yes, first I made sure to grant myself a few wishes, and now I am invincible, I feel great, and after a quick trip to the human realm I granted enough wishes to get enough power to improve my realm!" She grinned while her hands glowed and she spread them out, making the whole place glow. "Time for some redecorating."

"Oh joy, any chance you can let me go while you do that?" He asked in boredom.

"Oh please, why would I do that, it's only been an hour or so, you still have a thousand years to go, just be thankful I made your prison out of glass so you can look around."

"A thousand years!" He cried out as numerous furniture floated and moved around as she waved her hands. "I'm not gonna live long enough to make it even halfway!"

"Oh you poor fool, you don't realize it, do you, you're a halfta, once your human half dies you'll just stay in your ghost form permanently." She said as the room grew a bit as she made a new lounge chair raise out of the ground.

"Which isn't my idea of fun." He frowned before he started to hit and kick at the glass as hard as he could. "If you wanna make someone understand being stuck in a tiny vase, then maybe you should consider a counselor."

"Oh please, this is much more therapeutic, now I'm not even thinking about you as often." She said with a shrug before shaking her head. "Not that you've been stuck in my head or anything!"

Danny raised an eyebrow seeing Desiree's face change color a little before she looked away. "Wait, what was that?"

"Nothing, now shut up before I make your prison even smaller!"

"Ok ok, I'll be quiet." He relented with a huff while sitting down and watched new furniture rise up while old furniture vanished with a puff of smoke. 'Something's weird, why would she bring that up when I barely mentioned it?'

'Damn it, this isn't helping, I still can't stop thinking about that time in the thermos!' Thought Desiree while forming a bigger queen's bed with plenty of pillows on it with curtains on the sides. 'Now this is what I'm talking about, a better bed, more pillows, this is the life.' She thought as she lied down on the bed with a smile.

Danny watched her marvel at the softness of the bed while finding it a little funny for her to be getting happy over, but caught himself briefly looking at her legs as she stretched out making him blush and avert his head quickly. 'Don't go acting like a pervert, think of a way out of this.' He thought as he banged his head on the side of the vase, making it shake a little. 'Wait, I can make this thing move by hitting it… if I knock it off this shelf and break it will I be free?'

'Hmm, I suppose one little nap wouldn't hurt.' Thought Desiree waving her hand as the curtains came undone and closed around her while she pulled the sheets up. 'Not like the ghost boy is going anywhere, or could if he wanted.'

'Yes, this is my chance, I can finally get out of here!' He thought as he saw the curtains fall and began to rapidly throw himself against the vase. He felt it shake a little and inch to the edge, but just a little making him repeat it over and over. 'I just hope she's not a light sleeper.' He thought as he saw the edge get closer and closer. 'Come on, just a bit more!'

With Desiree though, she was slowly drifting off to sleep and was about to pass out before hearing a loud bang on her door making her sit up with Danny stopping right away. "What in the world?"

"Desiree? Open this door!" Yelled Ember's voice. "Come out of there so I can sock you in the mouth!"

"Ugh, what is this all about?" She groaned as she got out of bed and began to float towards the door. "What are you talking about Ember?"

"This!" The door opened to show Ember, but her clothing was changed to a harem girl version of it all with her hair down and a veil over her mouth. "I'm talking about this stupid wardrobe you gave me!"

"What, you look better than with that flimsy piece of leather and cloth you called an outfit before!"

"At least that covered the goods, I look ready to lose this if I sneeze!"

"That's what the veil is for, so you don't sneeze." She said as she crossed her arms. "What, do you not like it, if so then it's not my problem and go change."

"I can't!" She yelled while grabbing the top and tried yanking it off, but it held on. "Your stupid wish made it stick to me like glue!"

"Huh, so that was the unforeseen side effect, neat. Well if it's worth anything you look much better, and maybe next time you won't blast your music so loud, I could hear it from inside mine!"

"That's what this is about?! My music?!" She yelled out throwing her arms up. "Get earplugs then! Not my fault you don't got taste for what rocks."

"Oh please, that garbage can barely count as music."

"Oh that's it! Desiree, I wish that you would change my damn clothes back and that you were stuck dressing like groupie!"

Desiree glared before growling as her hands glowed. "So you have wished it, so shall it be, ingrate." She said as Ember's clothes changed back and Desiree found hers changing into a very short blue tank top that threatened to show her breasts with any sudden movement and a pair of extremely short jean shorts.

"There, much better." Smirked Ember while looking at Desiree. "Wow, you actually make it look good."

"I hate you."

"Love you too neighbor, also do you know if the human realm is good to go to, Kitty said you were heading their earlier?" She asked only to have Desiree glare at her and slam the door shut. "Rude."

"Ugh! That impertinent brat!" She growled looking at the clothes. "And she complains about what I've worn for centuries, this feels far more flimsy." She growled as she headed back to her room. 'Note to self, wish that wishes ghosts make about me don't work and to replace all of Ember's instruments with child versions.'

"Wow, she sounded like she was in a good mood." Remarked Danny watching her float by and blushed seeing the change in clothes. "Whoa, what's up with the wardrobe change?"

"Do not stare ghost child." She frowned while crossing her arms. "It's not like I chose these, that arrogant punk Ember is just trying to be stubborn and too young to understand real tastes."

"Um… ok." He said with a nod as she snapped her fingers and changed her clothes back to normal.

"Ah, much better." She smiled looking herself over. "Frankly I don't get what's so good about tight leather like that, it feels like I'm being squeezed."

"Not like those help." Muttered Danny to himself.

"Hey, I heard that, and if I remember correctly you weren't complaining about it in the thermos."

He blushed at the memories as she went back to bed before blinking. "Wait a second."

"What? I want to enjoy a nap and you're making that hard to do." She growled.

"Because you can't stop thinking about what happened, right?"

"About what?" She deflected quickly.

"The thermos, you're still thinking about it too?" He asked with a blush.

"N-No! Of course not!" She blushed and shook her head.

"Yes you are, now I get what you meant earlier, about me on your mind." He spoke up while she turned away. "You've been hung up on being stuck in the thermos with me and us….being stark nude."

"Silence before I put you in a closet!"

"But it's true, what happened in there was weird, uncomfortable and unexpected, maybe we should talk about it?" he suggested before Desiree floated over and glared down at him.

"There's NOTHING to talk about."

"Oh yeah?" He crossed his arms with a defiant look. "Then why have you been blushing since I brought it up?"

"B-Because it's hot in here, no other reason!"

"So you haven't been thinking about my crotch when we lost our clothes?" He asked while seeing her face light up. "See? You have."

"S-Shut up, if you're talking about it then you've also thought about me when I was stripped!" She cried as his face heated up as well. "I knew it!"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I'm just trying to figure this stuff out, and you putting me in here makes it hard NOT to pass the time with thinking." He defended. "I mean if I'm gonna be trapped in here, and we've both been thinking it, wouldn't it make sense to just talk it out and get it out of our systems?"

"Oh please, like that would really work." She scoffed as she looked away.

"...you've never really had someone to talk things out before, have you?"

"Why would I, I'm a genie, people make their wishes then throw me away once they get what they want. My wishes didn't always have a nasty ending you know."

"Well maybe you should be given a chance to try it." He suggested. "I mean what harm could it do? We've got a thousand years to pass the time, right?"

"... fine, but don't try to escape or I'll fill your vase with wine." She threatened.

"Not much to go to." He shrugged as she made a chair and sat down facing him as he took a deep breath. "Alright, so...you wanna go first?"

"First with what?"

"You know, the first to tell me what's been on your mind."

"...Fine, if it gets you to shut up. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the incident and I've been thinking about how even though we were both naked, powerless and in a place where no one would find out you still acted like a gentleman, you didn't try to take advantage of me, hell you didn't do anything like that, so why? I was a slave before, a harem girl who worked for a sultan so I know I am quite the catch, and after being thrown out to the streets I learned that men are pigs who have no self control, so why are you different?"

"Because times have changed." He replied bluntly. "I was raised in a time and place where if you do that, you can go straight to jail for, and I'm way too young for that. Not to mention I was taught to treat others equal, men and women, and if I ever DID do something like that, my parents would kill me, ghost boy or not. Besides, we were both trapped and had to get out, not exactly a good time to try hitting on a naked woman, especially when it's one who isn't really on good terms with me." He chuckled as he leaned back. "Besides, I'm not crazy, you're an all powerful ghost genie, when we got out of there things would not have gone well for me if I had done anything, right?"

"Your head would be on my wall next to your balls." She growled making him shudder.

"See? Exactly my point. I'm not some dumb jock who thinks only with his crotch, I'm not like Dash, I was taught what to do and what NOT to do, and trying to get lucky and graduate from being a virgin wasn't exactly something I'd be thrilled to do inside a thermos." He said as he shook his head.

"Well… I'm glad to hear that." She said with a nod. "Quite frankly most of the men I've met would just ogle me without restraint, especially when learning I could give them wishes."

"Ah, is that why you hide and wait for someone to say 'I wish' instead of appearing in front of them and asking what their wish is?"

"Ding ding ding, the ghost boy gets it in one go."

"Danny."

"Huh?"

"My name is Danny, if I'm stuck here you could at least call me by my name."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll use your name, but that doesn't mean we're on friendly terms."

"I'm just saying, you calling me ghost boy all the time would be like if I called you 'Wish Genie', annoying wouldn't it?"

"Fair enough, well that's enough of that for now." She said as she began to pull the curtain around her bed. "I need my sleep."

"Ok, good night." 'Hopefully I'll be gone in the morning.'

(The next day)

Desiree yawned as her eyes began to slowly open. 'Ah, another morning… or at least the closest thing you can get to it in the ghost zone.' She sat up and stretched out her arms while doing the same with her legs before they formed a tail and floated upward and past the vase...or at least where it WAS, now broken on the floor making her blink and stop before looking and go wide eyed. "Hey! Where did that ghost boy go to?" She said as she looked around in confusion before growling. "Did he escape while I was asleep? Well if he thinks he can get away that easily he's got another thing coming!"

She flew out of her realm and held a hand up which glowed. "I wish the ghost boy was back here!" As soon as she finished her sentence a puff of smoke appeared in front of her, showing Danny half asleep in a desk in his human form. "Ghost boy, how dare you escape!"

"Huh, what? I'm awake Mr. Lan- Desiree?!" he cried out seeing the ghost growling at him.

"Did you really think I'd just ignore you escaping MY realm like that?" She shouted as she raised her hand towards her him. "You will pay for escaping!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, sorry, but I had school, my parents, everything, I couldn't just stay in that lamp forever!" He spoke up quickly before the hand enlarged and tried to wrap around him, only for it to go through him, catching Desiree off guard.

"Huh? What trickery is this?!" She cried as she tried to grab him once more but with no luck. "How are you doing this?"

"Oh right, you never really heard about this before." He spoke with relief. "See I learned this the time I had to deal with Walker. Apparently a human in the ghost zone can go through ghosts and stuff as though THEY were the ghost and the ghosts were humans."

"What?! Damn it, then I'll just wish you back into that lamp!" She growled as he sighed and pulled out a thermos.

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right there, this isn't going to work if you keep trying to capture me and I escape, only for you to try and get me. I put you in the thermos, put you back into the ghost zone and rinse and repeat, why do you even WANT to capture me and keep me in your realm?" He asked as she lowered her hand while it shrank. "Honestly it sounds like you wanna be mad at me, but to anyone else this might look like….something else."

"Like what, what are you implying ghost chi-"

"Danny."

"Ghost. Child. What are you implying?"

"Well let's see. You're a single, very smokin' hot woman, who can do all kinds of things with her powers, and can grant others wishes while wearing clothes that would make anyone look. And you want me to be stuck in a closed off space where you can see me all the time and I'm powerless in your realm when I use my powers. Starting to see something click?"

"W-Well when you put it like that it sounds weird!" She said as she looked away as her face heated up.

"Well there's also the face that you insist and keeping me in your room too specifically, so… can we just figure something out that doesn't involve kidnapping me?" He suggested while she tried to push the blush down.

"...fine." She muttered as he smiled.

"Alright, now let's be perfectly honest. I'll start. After seeing you naked, it's been hard."

"Why you disgusting-"

"I meant stopping!" He spoke up with his hands up quickly. "Seeing something like that for the first time in my life isn't exactly something you can suddenly forget you know."

"Well… I have had a hard time forgetting you as well, it's been awhile since I've seen a males member without them trying to wish me to do things to it." She admitted rubbing her arm with Danny looking sorry.

"Look, I don't know what you've been through, or feel the anger and grief you've probably had to deal with. I mean being wished to do things with them IS horrible, but I can't really say I know the feeling."

"Well it's not that simple." She remarked looking at him. "You see, even back then, I'd look for loopholes, so it's not as though ALL of them managed to bed me directly."

Danny looked lost.

"You see, I would try and use essentially a duplicate of myself to do it, so I didn't have to do anything myself. But you see, this lead to a slight problem I didn't know. When my clone was being used, the sensations she felt were transferred to me." She sighed as she shook her head. "Even though the sensations were pleasant I never enjoyed it, and I began to hate men even more and found more and more loopholes that would end violently for them. For example if they said 'I would like you to suck my dick' I would make a clone then change her into a king cobra, and you can guess what would happen then."

Danny cringed and found himself crossing his legs on impulse at the image. "Oooh yeah, I don't think I wanna know what happened to him."

"Oh he died of the poison." She remarked matter of factly while grimacing herself. "The disgusting part was even when that happened he looked like he had been enjoying it."

"Well that is a horrifying thought."

"Yes, men and women can be quite odd, I've had my fair share of… unique wishes throughout the years." She spoke with a blush and look away. "Let's just say you don't want to know what some of them will wish for just to get excitement."

"I'll take your word for it, so… can we make a deal about this whole kidnapping thing? Can you please not steal me away and shove me into a glass lamp or anything else?"

"I suppose it WOULD make people around here make assumptions if they learned about it, but in a deal both parties have something to gain. What is in it for me if I accept?"

"Good question, um… ok, can you promise me that if I let you into Amity once or twice a week that you won't make any crazy wishes that I'll have to fix?"

"It's not up to me if some humans make them. I can watch what I wish for, but with humans they like to feel they can do anything with a wish."

"Well you can control it if the wish completely backfires, right?"

"Of course."

"Well then how about this. If I let you go to Amity and grant wishes to make yourself stronger, so long as you can keep them from getting out of hand, I won't bug you or try to suck you back into the thermos, but that also means you can't just cause a bunch of trouble just because you feel bored."

"Interesting… ok, that seems fair, though if any other ghost hunters try to catch me the deal is off." She said with a frown as he sighed.

"Well I can't tell them what to do. Ghost hunters usually shoot first ask questions never when meeting me. How am I supposed to deal with that if I can't predict what's going on?"

"Just wish for it." She smirked like it was obvious. "All you have to do is wish for an extra sense to know if they're about to give me trouble, then you can take care of them instead."

"So basically make me like a go to bodyguard without pay, right?"

"Well if you'd rather be turned into a stone statue for my living room you could refuse." She said with a smile, making him sigh.

"Alright fine, I wish I had an extra sense to warn me if you're in danger, happy?"

"Your wish is my command," She said as she snapped her fingers. "And yes, I am happy, you are free to lead me to the portal Danny."

"Don't you know the way already?"

"Yes, but making you lead me is more fun." She chuckled as she floated towards him. "Besides, it's rude to leave a lady all by herself."

'Usually the ones who say that don't have wish powers.' He thought before going ghost and started leading her the way.

(Later)

"So let me get this straight, Desiree is allowed to come and go as she pleases now?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"It is crazy, she's an all powerful ghost who just realized she can grant her own wishes! You should just suck her up into a thermos and toss it away!" Sam said with a frown.

"I think Sam might be on to something, minus the tossing away part." Remarked Tucker. "That part seems a bit overkill."

"Well I'm just being logical, if she can wish herself anywhere the only thing that can really stop her is the thermos." She said with a shrug. "I mean if she can grant her own wishes, she could be seen as some power crazed goddess who could get away with who knows what."

"Well we made a deal Sam, there's not much I can do and I doubt it will get to that point." He said before green mist came out of his mouth. "Speaking of which, time to get to my day job."

"Uh, Danny, why was it green instead of blue?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"Huh? Oh, I guess it must be Desiree… shit, I gotta go now!" He spoke before ducking under the table with a light being shined before he flew through the table intangible. 'It hasn't even been a full day yet, who's trying to catch her?'

"Get back here ghost!"

"Shoot her Jack!"

'Oh, of course, it's just mom and dad….oh shit, mom and dad are trying to catch Desiree, I need to stop them before she gets annoyed and does something to them!' Thought Danny spotting the two running down the street while Desiree flew away from them.

"Great, I finally manage to get a few wishes in and now ghost hunters show up, that ghost boy better show up soon and hold his side of the barbin before I wish them into something terrible, maybe a pair of snakes, or maybe I could change THEM into ghosts?" She mused as she kept flying away. 'Maybe I'll turn the fat one into a slave and the woman into a servant girl?'

That's when Danny flew over and blasted the weapons his parents had from their hands while reappearing. "Sorry about this, but this ghost is off limits!"

"Ah, ghost boy, so you finally arrived, right before I could do anything to these fools." Desiree said with a smirk.

"Inviso-bill, what are you doing here?! Damn it, you and this ghost must be in cahoots!"

"First off, I'm just going around for a nice walk and wanted to help her since she didn't look like she was doing anything wrong. Second, how have you been able to run around with those things and NOT get the cops on you?"

"We have licenses for them, and technically since they shoot lasers and ectoplasm they're not covered by any real laws." Spoke Jack while Maddie whipped out a smaller pistol and began firing blasts making Danny quickly reel around them.

"Well that's a crummy loophole if I ever heard one. Desiree! I wish they were back home!"

"Your wish is my command!" She called as she clapped her hands and Danny's parents disappeared. "Well, it seems like you held up your end of the bargain ghost boy."

"Yeah, well, how could I not? So, you gonna go back to granting wishes, because I gotta get back to school."

"Of course, those two interrupted me right as I was going to grant this one girl the love of her life. What was her name again? Paula? Patty? P-"

"Paulina? Oh no, I wish that you wouldn't grant that wish, knowing her I know who she wants." He said with a shudder.

"Your wish is my command." She shrugged while snapping her fingers. "Seems rather interesting if you don't want her to meet with him. Something tells me it's you, isn't it?"

"Yes and no, she wants Danny Phantom and hates Danny Fenton, and she's not exactly a pleasant person to be with." He admitted rubbing the back of his head. "Ironic since I actually HAD a crush on her, but when it didn't really go anywhere, I kinda lost interest. I mean she's got looks, popularity, and cash, but she's kinda….shallow."

"Ah, she sounds like my former Sultan's wife, she couldn't stand that he favored me so she ruined my life, I understand, I shall dispose of her." She said with a dark frown.

"Woah woah woah! Easy there, she's shallow, but harmless. Besides, the deal said no causing trouble for people if you were bored, and I'm pretty sure killing someone whose innocent counts."

"Ugh, fine, you are too hung up on these 'morals', though I imagine you will loosen up when you become a full ghost eventually." She shrugged before floating away. "I'll just find some other mortal to grant me more power."

"Ok, whatever… why do you even need so much power?"

"It's my obsession, plus our realms are affected by how much power we as a ghost have, why do you think so many ghosts keep coming here?"

"Because things get boring in an endless realm where all sorts of weirdos and nuts hang out?" He asked bluntly.

"That too." She said with a shrug. "Either way I'm not leaving for awhile."

"Just remember, don't stir up trouble." He reminded before flying away.

"No promises, now where is that wishing well?"

(Later)

Danny panted as he lifted some small weights while in his room shirtless and working up a sweat. "Eighteen… nineteen… twenty." He counted off. He dropped them and took a deep breath. "Wow...these things actually work...better send Tucker a thanks for the suggestion."

"Yes, it seems like they're working." Said a voice behind him, making him jump and turn around to see Desiree floating outside his window.

"Desiree? What are you doing here? And...how much did you see?"

"I'm bored, most people are home and aren't wishing for anything and I've seen enough." She replied while floating through the window and looked around. "So this is what your room looks like."

"Yeah, now that you've seen it you can go, or do you need me to open the portal to the ghost zone for you?" He asked as he began to put his shirt on.

"How rude, usually most men would be thrilled to have a beautiful woman seeing them shirtless." She teased.

"Well most beautiful women don't peak on men who are shirtless like a pervert." He teased back with a chuckle.

"Touche." She said as she floated onto his bed. "As for taking me back into the ghost zone I don't think I'm ready yet, I would like to see more of the world of the living, and I need a guide, so let's go."

"That's not gonna work. I have to go to school and try to pass a huge test Mr. Lancer's got cooked up for us, and I'll need all the sleep I can get."

"Oh please, I can just wish it and in the morning you'll feel like you got a full night's sleep, and you're the only human I know who isn't hunting me. Plus we both know that this is going to happen, in fact I wish we were downtown right now." She smirked with her hands glowing before the two vanished and reappeared downtown.

"Do you have to do that? We can't be out here, I'll get in trouble if I'm spotted and you're a green ghost who looks like she stepped off the pages of a middle east history book."

"Then I'll just wish us up some disguises or we could go invisible." She said as she rolled her eyes. "You worry too much, I wish that I looked human and that the ghost boy looked like a different person."

"Danny." He sighed before his clothes changed into a black leather jacket with a grey shirt and with his hair slightly longer with some of it covering his left eye and with torn blue jeans.

"Whatever." She said as her skin turned from green to a dark mocha color as her outfit changed into a tan button up blouse with a black skirt that went down to her knees along with a pair of black flats. "I haven't resembled my old self in so long I almost forgot what I looked like."

"You look good." Danny complimented, making her smile. "So, what did you want to do since we're here?"

"Well I would like to try the food, I haven't had anything modern since that brownie in the thermos." She said as he sighed.

"You dragged me out here to get you food?"

"Oh don't give me that, I don't always have free time to try out the food and drinks of the era I'm summoned in." She raised an eyebrow. "What did you expect?"

"Well I thought you were talking about some kind of world tour."

"No, I want to build up my power before I do that, plus I'm not sure I'd be able to get back if I left, there's a reason we all keep coming to this town despite the fact that you're here, it's because we know that if you beat us we'll end up in the ghost zone instead of strapped down in a lab." She said with a shrug. "Plus I don't know where to go, I was in a lamp for at least a thousand years."

"...alright you got me there. Well, if you wanna try some of the food, the best place to start would be the Nasty Burger."

"I said good food, not something that has the word nasty in it." She said with a frown.

"I know the name makes you think that, but it's the best fast food place around." He reassured as they began to walk towards the restaurant. "If you don't like it I'll pay for anything else you want."

"That won't be necessary, I'll just wish for our meal to be free."

"Just keep in mind, fast food can get real greasy and fattening if you're not careful."

"Understood." She said as they reached the small restaurant. "So… how do we do this?"

"What do you mean? We just go in, order our food, then sit down and enjoy it."

"Ok, ok, let's do this." She said as she walked in. "Give me this nasty burger that the sign says."

"Make it two regular nasty burgers please." Danny corrected. "With small fries on the side, and do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll take water."

"Ok, that will be $21.49."

"I wish our meal was free." Desiree said as the man just nodded as he glowed a bit.

"Ok, we'll have your order out in a bit."

Desiree smirked with Danny leaning near her ear.

"Try not to rely on that all the time, I got cash on me."

"Fine, but I am a genie, using my wishes is what I'm all about, plus I get a small power boost each time I grant my own too." She chuckled.

"Then what's stopping you from making wishes left and right on your own?"

"Because that would be boring, Ember can make music on her own, but she comes to the human world because it's entertaining, besides the power up I get is only a tenth of what I get granting other people's wishes." She replied while crossing her arms. "If I spent all the time doing just that, I'd get nowhere."

"Ok, fair enough." He said with a shrug as the employee came back with their bag of food. "Cool, come on, let's go find somewhere to sit and eat."

The two turned and walked around to find a spot while any guys there turned and stared when they spotted Desiree.

"Goddamn, check her out, that's an 11/10!"

"Damn, never seen a model come in here before."

"Man,too bad she's not notmy date, god damn that guy is lucky."

"I wonder if I could get her number?"

Desiree rolled her eyes hearing the whispers before she and Danny sat at a booth. "I'm starting to regret this already."

"Come on, we can eat our food and then get out of here, I promise, just don't let your temper get the best of you." Urged Danny opening the bag and getting their food. "Anything they do can be taken care of no problem."

"Yeah, unless they say 'that' phrase." She muttered as she pulled out a burger from the bag. "What sort of animal are these made from?"

"Cow."

"You can eat that here?" She asked in surprise.

"Well yeah, we eat it all the time." He said as he pulled his out and began to dig in. "Go ahead, it tastes fine."

"Well...ok, it'll be a first for me." She said as she hesitantly brought the sandwich to her mouth and took a bite. "It tastes….interesting."

"Good interesting or bad interesting?"

"I'll say… neutral, it's not bad, but I've had better." Said said as she took another bite.

"Well hopefully it meets your high tastes." Joked Danny.

"Almost." She said with a shrug.

"Excuse me, I don't think I've seen you here before, can I have your name beautiful?" Asked a random guy who leaned on the table while trying to put on his smoothest smile.

"None of your business, now go away." She said coldly as she shot him a glare.

"Aw come now, no need to be so cold. I'm just a normal guy wanting to know a hotty like you."

"And when did I say I wanted to talk to a man with an over inflated ego? Go away." She waved him off before looking back at Danny. "So what are these small green things in the burger?"

"Do you mean the lettuce or the peppers?"

"Hey, come on now, you could at least give me a shot, right?" Butted in the man once more.

"Not in a million years, now leave us." She said as she glared at him once more. 'Ugh, even after tens of thousands of years some things unfortunately never change.'

"Come on now, I'll bet you and I could get to know each other over a movie, what do you say?"

"I'd say you've got earwax buildup." Danny piped up. "She's said she's not interested."

"Hey, shut up short stack, Go find someone in your own league." The man said as he looked at Danny in annoyance.

"Dude, if she already said no three times what makes you think she's going to say yes on the fourth time?"

"The real question is what's it to you?"

"Because I'm trying to show her around already." He said with a frown. "Plus it's obvious she's here spending time with me, so I doubt she would go out with you now after seeing you insult her friend, right?"

The man glared and was about to say something before Desiree standing up.

"Do you know what I wish? I wish that you would hop away like a scared little rabbit."

"Sorry, babe, but that's not gonna happ- whoa, what's going on?!" The man cried as he began to hop towards the exit. "Hey, stop! I don't wanna hop!"

"And that is our cue to leave, let's go Desiree." He said as the other patrons began to stare at them and the man in confusion.

"Sounds good to me, this place is feeling drab already." She said as she walked towards the wall and phased through it, making Danny groan as he followed her.

"Desiree, you need to use the doors." He reminded going through them while the patrons went wide eyed seeing that.

"G-Ghosts! Ghosts!"

"Aaaaah! I was tricked into hitting on a ghost, help!"

(Later)

"Wow, I never had this...what did you call it again?"

"Cotton candy."

"Yes, I've heard of it, but I never really tasted it. It's so light and sweet, it's amazing."

"Yeah, I knew we'd eventually find something you liked." Danny said as he held back a yawn. 'Finally, after three hours we finally found something she really liked.'

Desiree licked some more off the stick she held and hummed. "Mortals come up with fascinating things, this reminds me of the first time I tasted chocolate, back then it was allowed only for the richest of the rich."

"Well, it's a staple now and there's a lot of different varieties, remind me to take you to a candy shop later." Danny chuckled. "Just be careful, eat too much and you might start getting acne, all that sweet stuff can get you if you're not careful."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She waved off with a shrug. "Now then, what next Danny?"

"Hey you used my name, congrats." He joked.

"Well you did keep correcting me, I guess it finally stuck."

"Yeah, well, in regards to your previous question I was kind of hoping to head home and get some sleep."

"Oh come now, I thought mortals of today liked to stay up late and party?"

"Yeah, well this mortal has school tomorrow and overprotective parents, so I need to get some sleep." He yawned making her roll her eyes.

"Very well, I suppose if I dragged you around all day there wouldn't be much of anything else to see around here." She sighed as she shook her head. "I wish we were in Danny's room."

Both of them vanished in a cloud and appeared back in Danny's room where she snapped her fingers and gave both of them back their original forms.

"There we go, part of me was worried we'd be like that forever." He chuckled. "So, do you need me to help you open up the portal?"

"No, because I wish I was back in my own realm." She replied before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was easy, I wonder where she'll show up next?" He mused as he began to get ready for bed. 'Hopefully it's not in my bathroom when I'm taking a shower, then again it would-woah! No! Don't get thoughts like that, you're better than that.' He thought as he shook his head. 'You are better than that you are not a perv, you are not a perv.' He thought as he began to get into bed. 'Well here's hoping I pass the test.'

(Later)

Danny took his seat while nervously tapping his foot as he stepped into the classroom. 'Ok Danny, you got five and a half hours of sleep and studied as hard as you could for this history test, you got this! And if you don't you're going to fail the class…. No pressure.'

The door opened as the history teacher walked in, but actually looking more upbeat than usual.

'What's he so happy about? Oh no, did he make the test extra hard, did he make it all b's on the scantron to mess with us?! Why is he smiling, he never smiles!'

"Alright class, great news, I just won the lottery so I QUIT! That means the tests off, screw all you little bastards!" Laughed the old man in a brown suit as he danced out of the stunned classroom.

'Wait...what just happened?' Danny thought in shock as the rest of the class had similar reactions. After about ten minutes an exhausted looking principal Ishiyama walked into the room.

"So, class, I'm assuming you know that Mr. Lacron is no longer part of the faculty here?"

"Yeah, he just left." Spoke up Danny.

"Ok, well, as he said the test is off, but I do have good news, you will have a teacher today."

That made the class lose their excitement as she turned to the door. "You can come in and introduce yourself."

"Thank you." Said a familiar voice as a human looking Desiree walked in wearing a white button up shirt under a black suit and a skirt that went past her knees walked in, making Danny's eyes go wide in shock.

'Desiree?! What's she doing here?'

"Hello class, my name is Miss Sahar, and I will be your new history teacher." She said looking at the class with lots of the guys dropping their jaws.

"If you need anything let me know, good luck." Spoke the principal before leaving the classroom.

'What is going on, what is she doing here, and why is she my history teacher?! Is this some kind of crazy dream?' Wondered Danny while discretely pinching himself as Desiree walked over to the desk and sat down behind it while facing the class.

"So, I was informed by Principal Ishiyama that you had a test scheduled for today, correct?"

"Yes, but he said it was cancelled." Said one student.

"Great, then we can start covering a new section, ancient life in the middle east." She replied making the class grumble as she pulled out a history book. "However, this is different. For class today, you all are to take notes on the chapters by yourselves. Then by the end you will hand them in to me. I will decide which ones are proper and which ones are not. Any of them that are improper or sloppy, I'll be speaking with you after school." She said before frowning as she saw several of the boys grin. "If any of them are intentionally bad however I will make you regret it, are we clear?"

The class nodded before they began opening up their books.

(Later)

"Ok, after a quick look at your papers I'm sorry to say a few of you will be staying after school with me." spoke Desiree looking at the papers. "I'm going to read off the names of who. The fist being Dash Baxter."

'Big surprise there.' Thought Danny with a small smirk.

"Kwan Long."

"Oh no, oh well, I guess there's no choice." He chuckled with a smile.

"Tucker Foley."

"Aw what? What did I do wrong?"

"Daniel Fenton."

'Huh? Me?' He thought as she read off several more names.

"I expect to see you all after school, though Mr. Fenton, could you stay after class for a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure, no problem." He said as the class Oooed at him. 'What does she want, is she going to explain what she's doing here?' He thought right as the bell began to ring.

"Class is dismissed." Spoke Desiree as the teens went and started heading out, except for Danny. She waited until everyone but him was gone before sighing. "So, I imagine you're wondering what's going on, right?"

"Not really, I'm in the know how." He replied sarcastically. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"Well, your previous teacher wished for a winning lottery ticket so I decided this might be a good opportunity to learn about the world and to keep myself occupied as well. Plus teenagers are always wishing for stuff, I've already granted ten wishes in this building alone within the last two hours."

"Well are they any that I should be worried about later?"

"I don't believe so, also I wouldn't recommend showing up after school today, the ones who failed the paper today did so intentionally and I'm planning on sending them back to ancient arabia for a few hours."

"Uh...that might be-"

"Oh relax, I'm not going to let them perish if that's what you're worried. Just want to give them a taste of what my time was like so it sticks with them." She said with a shrugs. "Most likely thing that will happen is that they're all turned into slaves, but I'll bring them back."

"And you're not concerned they'll figure you're a ghost out because you can just wish their memories away, right?"

"Oh no, I'm not worried at all, besides the principal already knows, but it's amazing what they will allow when you tell them you'll give them enough money not to have to worry about the school budget ever again." She chuckled. "I can basically do what I want in here now."

"Wait, you told the principal?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "I know I'm not one to be 'that guy', but are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course, unlike you who chooses to hide his alter identity, what do I have to lose if they find out who I am? They wouldn't be able to catch me or misuse me for their own gain, and no family for them to assault to make me listen." She said with a shrug. "I'm only in this form because I'm curious how you can do this every day. Plus it keeps me from worrying about any of the students here from recognizing me and trying to misuse my powers."

"Well even still, I don't want you to deal with some of the guys here getting any ideas." spoke Danny with concern. "Just seeing you as a human might get their second heads paying more attention in class if you catch my drift."

"Danny, I already wished myself capable of refusing those type of wishes, and if any of them try I'll turn them into the horny monkeys they're acting like." She chuckled with amusement. "But I do appreciate the concern, just for that I might be persuaded to lend you the answers to the upcoming test."

"I'll pass." He held a hand up. "If I try to make wishes for every little thing, the next thing I know I'll be too lazy to fight other ghosts."

"Well I meant I'd just give you the answer key, but if you really don't want them…" She teased with a chuckle.

Danny looked thoughtful and tempted before shaking his head. "Nope, nope, I appreciate the offer, but something tells me if I don't try and study like everyone else, I'm gonna have it biting me in the butt."

"Ok, if you say so." She said with a shrug. "Now go away, I have to get ready for the next class."

"You got it, Miss Sahar." He joked before walking out.

"Oh hang on a second, I nearly forgot to ask you something." Desiree spoke as she stood up.

"Huh? Ok, what is it?" He asked before seeing her reach up to her shirt and unbutton the tops a little, showing off some cleavage before she bent over with her hands on the desk while looking at him with a seductive expression making him blush.

"What do you think of these clothes? Do they help make me look like a real teacher?"

"U-uh, y-yeah, they look very nice." He said with a massive blush as he turned away.

"Heh, it seems my little student is a pervert, huh~?" She teased making Danny tug at his collar. "I certainly hope you don't get any naughty ideas while studying for the test."

"N-No, of course not!" He denied quickly.

"Then I wish you best of luck, especially if you manage to ace it. Who knows, I may have a little reward for you~" She winked.

"O-Ok." He said as he nodded dumbly before moving towards the door. 'How did it come to this, one of my most dangerous enemies is now my teacher?!'


	64. Guilmon and Impmon

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Guilmon and Impmon

Series: Digimon Tamers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The streets were so alive at night. Totally ignoring the park as 2 beings meet.

"What do you want this time Impmon?"

"Simple toots, I wanna fuck you and I've devised a way to do that!"

"How exactly?"

"We're gonna have a bet and when I win, we'll be making Digimon eggs."

Renamon looked at Impmon who smirked before turning her back to him and started walking. "I'm leaving."

"Hey wait! You can't just walk out!" yelled Impmon making a fist. "What, ya scared?"

"No, I just don't see a reason to make a bet like that. There's nothing in it for me."

"Well how's about your own dang conditions?"

Renamon turned back around.

"Heh heh...so, how's about it?" he smirked crossing his arms.

"Fine, but if I win, Guilmon will be your mate, the dominant mate."

"Say what?!" Impmon blanched. "Are you nuts?! No way!"

"What's wrong? Are you getting scared?" she smirked. "You wanted to make a bet in the first place, but you can't even back it up?"

'Rgh! Right in my pride!' he thought while clenching his hands as she crossed her arms.

"So, do you accept my condition or can I just leave?"

"Fine, hope you're ready for some insane punishment after I win."

"Oh trust me, I'm gonna win."

'Heh, stupid hoe, I rigged this game so I would win, her favorite drink is gonna be my cum by the end of this.'

1 minute later...

"I...I...LOST?!"

"And in one whole minute." Said Renamon, holding back her laughter. "You know what that means?"

"Uh uh! No way no how! Forget about it!" Impmon complained. "Why don't you just be his mate? That will hurt me even more than me having to do him."

"I would if I could, but I already made love to Rika not too long ago."

"Whoa...you's a lesbian?"

"Not exactly, we digimon don't have genders, remember?"

"So she..."

"Sucked my dick? Yes, and I just know that Guilmon will enjoy your pussy." She chuckled making him blush. "So suck it up and accept your loss."

"Sure, but I won't like it."

"You're going to like it, even if he has to make you bathe in his cum."

"C-can we do this tomorrow? If I'm gonna be living with Guilmon, I at least gotta let my tamers know I won't be living with them."

"Who says you can't?"

"Well, if me and Guilmon are gonna be mates, I may as well live with him."

"You can just visit him while still living with your tamers." She explained. 'Why would he wanna stay with Guilmon though?' She thought before realizing. 'Of course if they have babies, then Impmon would have to stay for their sake.'

"Alright fine. Lousy fox." he muttered. He walked away.

"And if you're lucky, your tamers' kids might become the tamers of your kids." She called out with a smirk making him flip her off.

Impmon then found himself at the front door of Ai and Mako's house. 'Ugh, to tell these two that I'm getting hitched, will their young minds understand?' he wondered before opening the door and carefully peaked in to make sure the coast was clear. "Uh...Ai? Mako? I'm home..."

"Impmon!" called the kids running down the stairs and hugged him tight making him groan. "We were worried about you."

"It's fine...I'm all...hunky dory." he got out.

"You don't sound so hunky dory, what's wrong?" Asked Ai.

"Well first off, you're both squeezing my wind pipes!"

Both kids let go as Impmon inhaled and sighed in relief. "Sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine, but uh...I need to tell you two something." he coughed and looked away. "I won't be able to stick around and stay here tonight."

"Huh? Why?" They asked worried.

"Well...uh...how do I say this? I lost a bet and now I'm getting married."

"Impmon, gambling is bad."

"Yeah! Mommy says it's not nice."

"Look, let's just say I'm gonna be staying somewhere else, but I'll be back, I promise."

"Okay, but who are you marrying, anyways?"

"Uh...that's a secret."

"What? No fair!"

"Yeah! Tell us!"

"Urgh...can't say no to those faces..." He then took a deep breath. "It's Guilmon." He mumbled.

"What? Didn't hear that."

"G...Guilmon."

"Oh! You mean that dinosaur?"

"Yeah...we're gonna bring dinosaurs back..."

"Ooh, I want a triceratops." Said Ai.

"Uh...sure, why not." Then he hugged them both. "I don't know how long I'll be gone...but just know I'll be fine."

"Ok Impmon."

"See yah kids."

"We love you Impmon."

"Love you too..." He blushed.

The next morning we see Takato giving Guilmon his breakfast. "Here you go boy, eat up."

"Mmmh, thanks Takatomon. Why is this bread crunchy? Is it a flat baguette?"

"Nah, it's toast, this is the bread people eat when it's breakfast time."

"Oooh, it tastes good."

"Hey there guys...mind if I have some?"

"Impmon? What are you doing here?"

"What? A digimon can't go around taking a walk through the park? You don't own it."

"Touche, here, have some." Said Takato, handing some bread to Impmon.

"Thanks." He took the bread and ate it. "So...uh...Guilmon...how're you doing?"

"I'm doing great because it's eating time." he smiled bluntly while munching on the toast with Impmon sighing.

'How am I gonna get through this lunk heads sense? He probably doesn't even know what a mate is.'

"Okay boy, enjoy the rest, I gotta help out my parents. Impmon, play nice." warned Takato as he walked away making the rookie roll his eyes. Once Takato was gone, Impmon spoke up.

"So Guilmon, ever heard of mating?"

"No, what's that?"

"1st, don't talk with your mouth full."

Guilmon swallowed. "Okay."

"Second, mating is essentially when you bump uglies."

"Bump...uglies?" he tilted his head confused.

"Uh...want me to show you?"

"Yes, I've never heard of this before."

'Oh great, figures.' Impmon then turned around. 'Goodbye manhood.' He thought as he altered his data, going from a dick to a pussy. When he turned back around Guilmon finished up the toast without looking at him.

"Yummy."

"Alright Guilmon, how does this make you feel?" Said Impmon, presenting his new pussy. 'Fucking Renamon, I'll get you back for this!'

"...what is it?"

"It's called a pussy, you stick your wiener inside one of these and you'll make babies."

"I can make babies?" He then thought about it.

*flashback.*

"Hey Takatomon, I've seen a few women walking by with tiny humans in hand, what are those?"

"Those are babies."

"Where do babies come from?"

"I don't know, my parents never told me, but when I get that info, I'll tell you."

"Okay."

*flashback over.*

"Hmm..."

"Well?"

"I'm curious, can you show me how?"

Impmon blushed and facepalmed. "Ya gotta be kidding me."

"Takatomon said he'd explain it to me, but his parents never told him yet. So pretty please, teach me?"

"Alright alright." He then walked up to Guilmon. "Uh...I gotta get your wiener hard 1st so...wanna kiss?" 'Damn you Renamon.'

"Kiss? I know what that is." he smiled. "Takatomon said it's what boys and girls do." Guilmon then puckered his lips and moved towards Impmon.

Said rookie blushed and closed his eyes as he tried to pucker his own and keep from pushing Guilmon back. Their lips touched and Impmon tried to keep from gagging. 'Don't puke, you gotta honor the bet.'

'So this is what kissing is...I like it.' thought Guilmon with his tail swishing a little before Impmon pulled back and looked away with a blush.

"O-okay, so you know what kissing is, b-but there is an a-adult version where we b-both press our lips together and have our tongues play together."

"Really? That sounds weird."

"Trust me, you're gonna love it." 'I just hope I can keep my lunch down.'

"Okay, so like this?" He then stuck his tongue out.

"Put it back in and follow my lead." He then puckered his lips again, pressed them against Guilmon's and then slid his tongue into his mouth.

Guilmon's eyes widened feeling the tongue and tried touching it with his own.

'Okay, he's figured it out, better get off him n-' As Impmon tried letting go, Guilmon forced him back in. 'Huh? Oh, so now dino brain wants to take charge huh?' He thought. 'Nice try buddy boy, but pussy or not, I'm the boss!' He then pulled Guilmon down and rolled them over so Impmon was on top. That's when he felt something hard on his butt. 'Oh you gotta be kidding! Already?'

Guilmon let go and looked behind Impmon. "What's wrong Impmon? My wiener is hard, but I don't have to pee."

"Uh...did you ever get told what it's for?"

"Going pee."

"It's also for making babies. But mind if I..." he shivered. "Get it all wet 1st? Just so it'll slide in smoother."

"Ok."

Impmon turned around, exposing his pussy as Guilmon's dick was in his face.

"Oooh." Guilmon said, staring.

"Don't just stare all day, lick it." Impmon demanded before turning his attention back to the big dick in front of him. 'Holy smokes, this thing looks bigger than what I had packing.' He nervously moved his mouth over it before licking. 'You lost the bet, gotta get used to the taste.'

Guilmon jumped and nearly made Impmon roll off. "What are you doing?"

"You're licking me down there, so I'm gonna lick you, like a lollipop."

"Takatomon said I can't eat too much sweets."

"Oh what does he know?" Said Impmon before proceeding to put more and more of Guilmon's dick in his mouth. He heard the dino groan while feeling his own lips stretch out. 'Damn it! I ain't gonna get it all in, oh well, he's gonna have to make due.'

"Ooooh, impmon, you're so good. Do you suck wieners often?"

'Of course not!' Impmon thought while every white part of his body turned red.

Guilmon looked at the folds and got curious before poking at them.

"Aaaah!" Impmon then turned. "Hey! Ask before pokin' me!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't make me punch this sack thing, it'll hurt a lot." Impmon threatened while grabbing Guilmon's balls.

"Ooh!" Guilmon jumped while suddenly feeling sensitive and groaned. "D-Don't do that, please."

"Then go back to licking my snatch until something happens."

Guilmon nodded as Impmon returned to sucking even harder this time. He groaned and stuck his tongue out and moved it against the folds. Guilmon lapped at Impmon very fast before thinking...'can I put my tongue inside?' He did and Impmon moaned hard as he sucked harder.

'He's really getting the hang of it, ain't he?' he thought in embarrassment before swirling his own tongue.

They didn't even notice as they held each other close.

'Ooh, I taste something sweet.' Thought Guilmon.

'If he keeps that up, I'm gonna splash his face.' Thought Impmon who didn't wanna admit the tongue felt good. 'I gotta try and make him blow first.' He furiously bobbed his head, trying to not admit he was enjoying the taste.

Guilmon growled at the sudden spike in pleasure and found his claws grabbing on the rookie's ass.

'O-okay, that feels good, but I'd prefer if Renamon was doing that.' he thought before groaning with wide eyes when he felt Guilmon start licking around inside faster. 'H-Hey! Don't go getting ahead of yourself damn it!'

'Sweet~'

They kept going before both sides felt their limit coming.

Impmon got desperate and bit down on the dick.

"Ah!" Squealed Guilmon, but it was too late! His load filled Impmon's mouth.

The rookie's eyes widened and groaned while feeling his throat start swallowing the seed before his pussy started to quiver. 'Oh fuck!' His pussy's juices then splashed all over Guilmon.

Said dinosaur blinked in confusion and gave it a lick while the rookie panted. "Hey Impmon, what's this splashed all over me?"

"T...That's...my juice."

"Yum, Impmon Juice."

Impmon blushed hard. "Hey hey hey! Don't call it that."

"Okay. So, now that my wiener is wet, do we make babies now?"

"Yeah, but can I be on top? If you were on top, you'd crush me."

"Ok." Guilmon laid down, presenting himself to Impmon.

'Alright Impmon, this is it. No backing out.' He raised his ass as high as he could and slid the whole thing in. Both moaning louder, good thing nobody came to the park yet. "Ah fuck!" cursed Impmon.

"Ah, fuck?" Guilmon questioned. "Is that what happens when sex happens?"

"Only for girls doing this for the 1st time." Impmon moaned while shivering.

"Why are you bleeding?"

"As I said, first time." he winced while seeing the blood drip down. 'Fuck does that hurt like a bitch!'

"Should we stop?"

"No, I can take the pain."

As they Impmon and Guilmon got busy, 3 familiar faces entered the park.

"Man, the busy store sure went out of stock fast, people must've been really craving bread." Said Takato.

"So what exactly did you wanna show us Renamon?" Asked Rika.

"We're almost there. So Takato, you told Impmon to play nice with Guilmon before leaving them breakfast?"

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong? Did Guilmon get hurt?" he asked with worry.

"Nope, I won a bet with Impmon and..." she trailed off with a smirk. "It's better if you see."

They poked their heads around the corner to see Guilmon and Impmon fucking.

"See?"

"W-What's going on?!" Said Rika.

Takato was blushing.

"Fucking, you know, the thing you and I do." remarked Renamon matter-of-factly.

Takato was still in shock.

"Impmon, that feeling I have down there is gonna happen again."

'Fucking virgins.' thought the digimon with a groan. "J-Just let it all out."

"You're about to be a granddad Takato, how does that make you feel?" Asked Renamon as Takato ran inside.

"Guilmon stop!"

"Takatomon?"

"Oh great." groaned Impmon. "What do ya want?"

"When I said play nice, th-this wasn't what I meant!" he blushed. "What did you do?!"

"Me? Nothing! I lost a bet with Renamon, now I'm this guy's mate."

Takato's jaw dropped while Rika turned to the smirking fox.

"Just let them finish Takato."

"W-well...at least they aren't trying to kill each other." he muttered while feeling himself get a mental scar.

"Right, now then, Guilmon, I suggest you take your turn on top."

"Whoa there toots, he's too big, he's gonna-" That's when Guilmon pushed Impmon down. "Hey! Don't listen to that bitch!"

"Now Guilmon, as soon as you enter his pussy again, you need to thrust your hips, like this." She said before grabbing Rika thrusting her pelvis against her ass.

'Are all my friends getting laid?' Takato thought while a bit jealous. 'I hope Jeri's willing to go to that base.'

"Oooh, that sounds like fun."

"Hey, big guy don't, ack!" That's when Guilmon did as Renamon did.

"Renamon, are you sure I should be doing this? I don't like the pained expressions on Impmon's face." Said Guilmon, moving his dick back and forth in the snug hole.

"Relax, it just means you're very big, he's a stubborn one so he'll adjust in no time."

"Why are we watching this?" whispered Takato with a blush.

"Renamon's just punishing Impmon for being so annoying...while also playing cupid." Said Rika.

"She's trying to hook them up?"

"Yeah, she says she wants to set them up."

"Hm, sounds like setting up for a romance story where the 2 are already together." He muttered while unable to turn away. 'Wonder what Henry and Terriermon are up to.'

Meanwhile...

"So Henry, when are we gonna reveal our new and improved romantic relationship to the gang?" Asked Terriermon who's still in Henry's pants.

"When I can figure out how to word it without it coming across as jarring." he sweatdropped.

Back to Guilmon and Impmon.

"I feel that peeing sensation."

"Do it inside him Guilmon!" called Renamon. "It'll feel twice as good!"

"Okay! Here you go Impmon!" grunted Guilmon before slamming in one more time before his sperm gushed inside.

"Gyaaah!" Shrieked Impmon.

'Welp, I just witnessed the repopulation of the dinosaurs.' Thought Takato.

Guilmon smiled wide at the amazing feeling and pushed his dick in even deeper. "This feel so good!"

"S-stop, I can't anymore!"

"Okay Guilmon, it's time to take a break, go pee and then drink some water before getting back to it." Renamon instructed.

"Okay." Then Guilmon left to pee.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Said Impmon.

"A lot." she chuckled. "And judging by how you two went at it, so did you."

"Sh-shut up." Impmon looked away while blushing.

'My boy lost his virginity, I don't like the person he's in a relationship with, I'm freaking out because he knocked up someone...' Thought Takato. "Good lord, I really am a parent!" He blurted out.

"And you're about to become a grandparent, congrats." Rika commented.

"T-That doesn't help!"

"Who said I was trying to help?"

"Don't worry Takato, if you'd like, you and I can punish her for such a mean comment later." Suggested Renamon.

"Hey wait!" blushed Rika. "You never said anything like that!"

That's when Renamon grabbed Rika. "I wanna try out a threesome at least once, and maybe even more if Takato can make you scream."

Rika felt herself get moist hearing that while Guilmon rubbed his cheek against Impmon's.

"That was fun, can we play again?"

"You're mates, you and Impmon can 'play' as much as you want."

"Yay!"

"Now then, we must be off."

"Okay bye."

The next morning came and we see Guilmon spooning Impmon.

Impmon himself blushed since he could feel Guilmon's morning wood poking at his legs. '5 hours of sex last night and he'll be ready to go when he wakes up...hopefully Takato brings home breakfast before that happens."

Takato however would be running a bit late for he shared a night of passion with Rika and Renamon at their home.

Impmon grumbled and tried slipping out from Guilmon's hold. 'Hmph ain't you a cuddly fellow, bet you can cuddle a kid who's afraid of the dark.' he thought before finding Guilmon holding him tighter. 'Dammit, you horndino.'

"Mmm...soft..."

"SOFT!? I'm the toughest mon there is!"

"Hmm?" Guilmon woke up, finding Impmon in his arms. "Oh, good morning Impmon, sleep good? I slept really good."

"Yeah, being held like a teddy bear by a dinosaur made my night." he remarked sarcastically.

"I like you too."

He face palmed. "Could you let go now?"

"But I feel cozy."

"I swear, let me go now or you'll get slapped!"

"Awww, ok."

Impmon then got up and started doing some stretches when Guilmon let go.

"Uh, Impmon?"

"What?"

"Shaking your bottom is making my wiener harder."

Impmon was so close to slapping him. "Then quit starin'."

"I can't help it." He then got up. "I wanna play."

"Forget it, my legs are still tingling after yesterday."

That's when Guilmon picked him up.

"Can yah give a guy a little space?"

"Sorry but I just gotta right now." Then he thrusted his dick in.

"Aaaah!" He shouted. 'Oh crap...it feels so good right now.'

"Oooh, it feels even more tighter than yesterday."

'Wrong hole!' Impmon teared up as Guilmon thrusted into his butthole.

"Wow! It's so warm and snug." hummed Guilmon with a smile as he held on to Impmon's waist. He thrusted harder as Impmon reached back and patted Guilmon's ass.

"Come-on you idiot, l-let go...ugh..." 'Dammit, I'm really enjoying this...'

"But your pussy is so warm and tight! I can't stop." grunted Guilmon who started licking Impmon's cheek.

"That's the wrong hole!"

"It's not your pussy?"

"Yeah, it's my butthole you idiot!" he groaned as Guilmon slowed down, but didn't move out. "Hey, why'd you-" then he kissed Impmon's cheek from behind. That made the rookie turn beet red.

"I'm sorry."

"Uh...yeah whatever."

Guilmon pulled out and then put it in the right hole.

Impmon moaned out before covering his mouth while Guilmon hummed.

"So how long till the baby comes?"

"A very long while." he muttered embarrassed. "I don't even know when."

"Okay, then I'll try to make lots more with you." He said thrusting faster.

"Ahh! H-Hey! I didn't say move!"

"I can't help it, I wanna fill you with my cum everyday whenever we're not protecting this world." He said as Impmon started moaning in pleasure.

'Oh crap...it's feeling so very good.' thought the rookie while groaning when he felt Guilmon's claws brush across his nipples. 'Ugh, now that he's doing that, I wonder, since I'm still a guy, will these things fill with milk? I hope not, I wanna be a guy.' thought Impmon who felt Guilmon lick his neck. 'Is this guy TRYIN' to get me excited? I ain't even had any breakfast yet!'

Meanwhile...we see Takato, getting all the old bread for Guilmon and Impmon.

'Heh, now ain't this some shit? I'm still providing the food even though Guilmon's the one who knocked someone up.' He thought before leaving. 'I really shouldn't be thinking stuff like that, but does this mean I'm gonna be a grandpa?' He wondered as he entered the park.

"Good morning Takato."

"Oh, hey Calumon. Sorry I can't talk right now, gotta get Guilmon his breakfast."

"Oooh, I want breakfast too." he smiled following the human. "Can I get breakfast?"

"Sure, here you go." He then handed Calumon a bread bun filled with jam.

"Yay! Thanks Takato." Calumon then ran off while Takato kept walking. Back to Guilmon and Impmon...

"I'm gonna cum Impmon."

"Then get it over with already!" he grunted while unknowingly moving his hips against the dick. Guilmon filled him up, both moaning loud as Takato arrived.

"Hey...guys..." Takato greeted. 'Walking in on them better not be the norm.'

Impmon panted while Guilmon seemed like he was perfectly fine.

"Uh...here..." he said before putting the bag down.

"Yay! Breakfast!" He said scooping Impmon into his arms and charging forward.

"Hey hey! Wait a sec!"

When he got to the bag he gently placed Impmon on the floor before grabbing 2 bread rolls and handing one to Impmon.

"Thanks..." He said. 'Okay that was gentler than I was expecting. Still can't believe i was enjoying the sex this time.'

Guilmon bit into the bread with a hum while Impmon ate his slower.

"So Guilmon, how willing are you to share food? Because you'll be eating less bread when you have to share with me and our kids."

"Takatomon brings plenty of food, there should be plenty."

'He has a good point.' thought Impmon as Takato stood to the side.

"So...you two were...this early?"

"Morning wood kid, either you take care of it now or you'll be upset for the rest of the day." Said Impmon as Takato thought back to when he woke up to Rika and Renamon sucking him off. "So yeah, get use to it, me and pineapple head here are probably gonna be dealing with it every day."

"Now you've said too much. See yah boy, see yah...succubus..." He said before walking away.

"Succubus, oh that jerk!"

That's when Guilmon patted Impmon's head to calm him down. "What's a succubus?"

"Pretty mean monsters who steal away guys for their dicks."

"That was pretty rude of Takatomin. You're not mean, you're very cuddly." Then Guilmon picked Impmon up and started nuzzling his cheeks.

Impmon blushed harder and looked away. "I-I ain't cuddly ya big lug!"

"So your tamers can't hug you when they have a bad dream?"

"Th-they're different!"

"How so?"

"They don't go crazy on me, we can just lay down like a normal family." remarked Impmon while sitting down.

"Hmm...lay down like a normal family huh?" He then imagined it. Laying down and watching the night sky light up with fireworks as they hold hands with their crossbred baby. "That sounds like fun."

"At least you'll...back off..." his voice trailed off. 'Oh fuck, did I just sound disappointed!?'

"Why would I do that?"

"Too much sex will cause my pussy to feel sore, you wouldn't wanna hurt me, would you?"

"Nuh uh."

"Good." Then Impmon sat next to him as they finished breakfast.

Later that day...

We see Impmon and Guilmon walking through the park.

"I dunno Impmon, pranks doesn't look very nice."

"Do this or we ain't fucking tonight." spoke Impmon looking through some bushes making Guilmon pout.

"Okay."

"So, no-one's around, wanna go for a quickie?" Asked a girl while pulling out a condom.

"Kristine, no! Someone is gonna-"

"Rar!" Roared Guilmon, jumping out of the bushes.

"Ah! Dinosaur!"

The couple ran but left their condom behind.

"Huh? What's this?"

"It's a condom, it's for people who don't wanna make a baby and still enjoy sex."

"Well guess we won't need it since we're making babies right now...you know..." That's when he picked up Impmon.

"Hey hey, what's that look in your eye?"

"Let's go home, I'm suddenly hornye again."

"It's pronounced horny."

"Oh, you too? Great to know you're enjoying it."

Impmon groaned with a facepalm.

Later, we see them at home, Impmon tingling as Guilmon rubbed his dick against his slit.

'Stop moaning...although it does feel awesome, dammit...' He thought while moaning even more.

"This feels nice too. Does it have a name?"

"Cock tease..."

"You can tease people with your dick?"

"To a point yeah."

"Then I wanna tease you more later, for now, mind sucking me off?"

"Fine fine, if I don't you're gonna bug me all day about it."

"Yay!" Guilmon stood up as Impmon was on his knees putting his dick in his mouth.

'...tastes good this time...whoa, what?' Thought Impmon in shock. 'I didn't just think that!...right?'

"Ah, Impmon, keep going, then I'll give you a kiss."

That made the rookie feel butterflies in his stomach hearing that. He sucked harder, thirsty for cum. 'Did I feel happy hearing that? All the sex is turning me into nympho, ain't it?'

Guilmon hummed with his tail thumping on the ground.

'Tee hee, he's enjoying this.' Impmon thought, not realizing what he said before Guilmon's dick twitched.

"I'm cumming again."

Impmon happily gulped down all the cum as his pupils started becoming heart shaped. 'Oh fuck, it tastes even better than before.' After drinking all his cum Impmon then got on all 4's and shaked his ass. "Come-on, give it to me hard!"

"Alright, sure." He grabbed Impmon's ass and started thrusting like crazy!

"Yes! Keep humping me like the monster you are, Pineapple Head!" groaned out Impmon with a smile on his face.

That's when Guilmon started spanking him. Switching between which cheek as he thrusted.

"Ah! H-Hey! What are ya doin'?"

"Renamon gave me some advice after you went to sleep last night. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, keep going." he urged while his own tail seemed to wag.

"Yay!" He thrusted even harder while spanking even harder too! "This getting more and more fun!"

"I...love you!" Impmon blurted out.

"Aww, I love you too."

Within Impmon's mind...

'I dunno what's making me do this...but I don't care anymore.' thought the rookie who moaned louder when he felt Guilmon start prodding at his ass using one of his claws.

"I really liked the tight feeling here, when I'm done with your pussy, I'm gonna come at this next."

"Go ahead!"

"Yay!" Then he pulled out and stuffed his ass with his dick.

"GAHH!" groaned Impmon biting his lip.

"So tight!" Moaned Guilmon as he thrusted faster. "I think this is my favorite hole!"

"Hope you'll remember to give some attention too, I might want another kid or our 1st kid might want to be a big bro/sis."

"I won't forget." Said Guilmon as his dick twitched. "Here I cum again!"

"Go ahead..." That's when Impmon blurted out. "Darling."

Guilmon blinked before grunting and started letting his seed shoot inside.

Both moaned loudly as a couple on a date walked by.

"Ah! What was that!?"

"Whatever it was, runaway!"

They bolted while Impmon felt his ass get filled making him give a lopsided smile as he panted.

Guilmon sighed as he pulled out. "That was even better than last time."

"You...said...it."

And so they held each other close like that as they went to sleep.

Years later...

"Aww...my balloon." Said a green eyed, red head kid in a yellow shirt, white and blue cap, blue shorts and blue shoes.

"Now's your chance." Impmon whispered. "Go and get 'em."

"You got it dad." Said a BlackGuilmon. The rookie digimon quietly walked over to the kid who looked down. He walked past the kid and he took notice immediately.

"Bwah! A d-d-d-d..." As he stuttered, BlackGuilmon used his claws to climb the tree and grab the balloon, then climbing back down and handing him the balloon.

"Here."

"D-d-d oh thanks d-d-DINOSAUR!"

"Not just any dinosaur, I'm a digimon. BlackGuilmon at your service, please tame me." he smiled bluntly making Impmon groan.

'I told him to be smooth.'

"Tame you?"

"Yeah, instead of a dog, cat or bunny, you can have a dinosaur."

"That would make me cooler than anyone at school." He put a finger on his chin as he thought about it.

"So is it a deal?"

"How's our son doing?" Asked Guilmon as he wrapped his arms around Impmon.

"He's blunt and clueless on being subtle, but it looks like he might have got a tamer."

"Alright, let's go home and make another. Hopefully an Impmon with my colors this time."

"So how's about it? Wanna take this digivice and make me yours? We get to fight bad guys that come out of the computer that way."

"That sounds like a story from a manga, you got yourself a deal!" He swiped the digivice from BlackGuilmon and then BlackGuilmon gave the boy a big hug.


	65. Endive and Schnitzel

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Endive and Schnitzel

Series: Chowder

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been another morning as Schnitzel walks into work.

"Radda, Radda."

"Yes...Chowder is still holding that last note, in fact I'm calling in the world record council to see if that'll make him stop." spoke Mung Daal as Schnitzel groaned and covered his ears while looking at the cat bunny hybrid.

"Radda radda?"

"Trust me, I tried using a cork, he just ate it."

"Radda radda!"

"I know it sucks, but we can't do anything about it." he sighed. "The best we can do is get on with our lives until he stops."

"Radda radda radda radda!"

"Really? You found a solution to finally ending the song?"

That's when Schnitzel handed him a letter of resignation.

"Huh? Oh, so you're just gonna run away like a coward! I thought you were a true man who can take anything!" he called as the rock man turned and walked away. "Well go ahead! Quit! I don't need you! I don't need nobody!"

"I heard that!" yelled Truffles making him stiffen up.

"E-Except for you babe! Love ya!"

And so, Schnitzel bid farewell to his home because he could still hear Chowder. He just kept on walking until he found the part of Marzipan City that couldn't hear Chowder's singing anymore. He sighed in relief before sitting at a bus bench and pondered what to do now that he was out of a job.

'Radda radda...' he thought, he still can't believe he left his best friends again, but he made the choice and hopes that it won't be the same outcome of working for Ms. Endive again.

That's when he felt a light bulb go off.

"Radda, radda!" He then got off the bench and started running.

After some minutes he reached the place and broke into a nervous sweat. "Radda...radda..."

"Oh come on, what are you doing back here!?" Complained C. H. Greenlatt.

"Radda radda."

"But it's Endive!"

"Radda Radda Radda!"

"Come on, have some dignity, I wrote you better than that."

"Radda!"

"Fine, see if I care." He replied before turning his back on Schnitzel.

"Radda Radda." Then Schnitzel knocked on Endive's front door. He gulped and tried to remain calm as it slowly opened.

"Yes? Who is...it?"

"Radda radda."

"You again?"

"Radda radda."

"And you're not running away this time?"

"Radda radda."

"Endive pulled out some binoculars and searched for Mung Daal's kitchen, seeing Chowder somehow as he's stuck on that note.

"DOESN'T THIS KID EVER RUN OUT OF AIR!?" Shouted Truffles.

"Oh my, it is true! That explains that ear grating sound I've been hearing all day."

"Radda radda."

"Come on in, and you better be prepared for the intense work you're gonna go through."

"Hey Schnitzel." Panini greeted.

"Radda radda."

"He keeps denying, but don't worry, he will accept his destiny, even if I turn crazy and start abusing my own apprentice when we're older, Chowder will be mine in the end and you can be the uncle to our hundreds of babies."

"Raddaaaaa..." he let out while walking around her, creeped out at her specifics. "R-Radda radda?"

"Well, you can start tomorrow, you must be exhausted from so much suffering." remarked Endive while inwardly jumping for joy. "We'll get started bright and early, so don't be late."

"Radda."

That night, Endive giggled evilly as she planned how to get into his pants. "Yes! Finally! Another chance to get my man! Ok Endive, be calm and think. Last time you were too strong and quick, but this time, this time will be different!"

Meanwhile, Schnitzel was moving in.

"Radda radda."

"Yeah, pretty unfortunate that Margarin passed, but now you have this room all to yourself." Said Panini. "Be warned though, she use to have a collection of spoons."

"Radda, radda." He then opened the closet and said spoons spilled all over him. He sighed before he moved to clean them up.

"Hey, want me to help?"

"Radda." He shook his head no.

"Alright, sleep tight, and be careful of the bed bugs."

"Radda radda."

The next day...

Schnitzel took a deep breath as he woke up and headed downstairs. "Radda radda." He then walked down to see Endive's bare ass peeking out of her bathrobe as she was bent over on the counter, pretending to do crossword puzzles. "RADDA!"

"Oh!" she sat up and covered the ass as he turned away quickly. "Pardon me, I thought I'd get some crosswording done early in the morning, didn't hear you come in."

"Radda radda." Then schnitzel went to the stove.

"What are you doing?"

"Radda radda."

"Mung Daal usually makes you make breakfast as soon as you come through the doors? Despicable."

"Radda ra." He tried radda-ing "I know, right?" But then Endive interrupted.

"He should've had you do it wearing only your apron."

"Ra-Radda?"

"I said, he should've done it himself if he's as manly as he claims to be."

Schnitzel could've sworn she said something pervy, but let it slide and radda'd how it's fine, he'll do it. "Radda radda."

"Okay, make sure to add some avocado to my eggs."

"Radda radda."

"Oh boy, I miss Schnitzel Breakfast."

"Panini dear, how many times must you appear in this chapter? It's supposed to be me and Schnitzel."

"Okay, I'll go see if I can coax Chowder out of his trance." she smiled walking off screen.

As Schnitzel worked the stove, Endive kept a good eye on a certain area below Schnitzel.

'Oh my, I wonder if it's just as hard as his body?'

That's when Schnitzel finished, turned around and put the eggs in some plates. "Radda, radda?"

"I keep the avocados over there." she pointed to the opposite cupboard.

"Radda radda." Then Endive got a good look at his ass as the cheeks rubbed against each other.

'Those 2 rocks are sure lighting a fire down there.' she thought with a little drool while trying to keep from saying anything.

Schnitzel grabbed the avocado, used a spoon to dig out the contents and put it on top of the eggs. "Radda radda."

"Mmmh, I'm gonna enjoy breakfast even more, knowing you're cooking it."

"Radda radda."

"That's the best compliment you've gotten? What did you get before?"

"Radda."

"Truffles saying 'thanks, now get back to work you pebble' what made you work for them in the 1st place?"

"Uh...radda radda, ra radda."

"Ack, friendship, it can never compare to romance." She said before eating her breakfast. "Mmmm, now this is what I'm talking about."

"Radda."

After breakfast, Schnitzel got work on cleaning Endive's pool. "Rrrgh...radda..." He knew what was gonna happen next.

'Alright Endive, just look good, don't try to take his sweet, rock hard, and so good lips.' Endive then headed to the pool in her leopard print bikini. 'This time I'll go right ahead and swim around.'"As you can see Schnitzel, I've been taking classes after you saved me with the kiss of life." she called out making him blush and shiver.

"Radda radda."

"Why I've gotten so good at it I can float on my back without sinking." She then laid still. "You see? I'm like a leaf floating down a stre-" She then intentionally hit her head on the edge, knocking her out.

"Radda." He sighed. He used the net to grab at her head and pull her over before grunting and hefted her onto the side.

She was just knocked out, she didn't drown this time, so he just rolled her to her bedroom. But before leaving...

"Radda..." He couldn't leave an unconscious woman in wet clothes. So he did the right thing and decided to strip off her bikini. All the while closing his eyes so he didn't stare and seem like a pervert, ironic. Then he dried her off with a towel.

'I can't believe he fell for it.' Thought Endive. 'It's not mouth to mouth, but seeing my naked body is much better than I hoped.'

Then Schnitzel put on her panties, bra and red dress, but before he got past the door.

"Thank you Schnitzel, I'll give you a raise for that." she called making him freeze up and break into a cold sweet.

"R...R...Radda?"

"Yep, like last time, I was faking." She giggled before Schnitzel ran away. 'I think that turned out well.'

Schnitzel ran to his room then to his personal bathroom where he washed his eyeballs but was unaware that he had a boner. "Radda radda radda!"

He was disgusted by that. She somehow got away with that. He's not sure if he should sue for sexual harassment because he did all of those things on his own volition. When he saw his boner though he cried out in horror.

"Radda!" He tried thinking about disgusting things to kill his boner. That time he walked in on Mung and Truffles as they made out, Chowder being shirtless, Endive in a thong.

The last one though made him blush and swore his boner got harder.

He then tried thinking about something else. The fact his bed used to be an old woman's death bed, the time he saw Gazpacho in a thong, Endive pressing her boobs against his chest.

"Radda radda!" He got even harder from that. "RADDA RADDA!" He had no choice, he had to jack off, but that's when a knocking came to his door.

"Schnitzel, you in there?" came Panini's voice.

"Radda..."

"He's so maturbating to you Ms. Endive." whispered Panini making the woman chuckle.

Schnitzel was sweating, he needed to get his boner down, but he couldn't keep 'em waiting. He racked his brain for anything with said organ getting annoyed.

"Don't look at me buddy, this is all your crotch's fault!"

"Was his organs talking just now?"

"He doesn't want us to see. Schnitzel dear it's okay, just come out and kiss me. We won't shame you."

"Radda radda radda!" he called back shaking his fist.

"Oh come now, it's perfectly healthy, and flattering."

"Radda!"

"Schnitzel, it's not that bad, I'm sure you're gonna love it, then love me."

He grit his teeth, then walked to the door. "Radda radda radda ra radda!"

"It's okay Schnitzel." Endive replied as Schnitzel opened the door. "I know you only came here to escape Chowder, but I just couldn't help myself." she giggled making Schnitzel look like he was not amused.

"Radda radda."

"Panini dear, please leave."

"Ooh."

"Schnitzel, mind if I help you with that?"

"Radda!"

"Schnitzel, your previous lover was a rock, am I mistaken?"

"Radda?"

"Wanna try sex with someone who has hands? It's much better." she winked making him groan and walk to his bed and plop down on it face down. "If you change your mind, my room door is unlocked."

Schnitzel rolled his eyes before taking a nap.

(Later)

Schnitzel was dropping off an order with Endive...at least he thought they were. "Radda radda."

"Yes, a drive really helps me when I need to calm myself." They were driving further away from Chowder. "Care for some music?"

"Radda radda."

Endive then put in a mixtape.

"Rockabye, and goodni-*ding dong.*-who could that be at this hour?" Said the recording. "Oooh, a big package. Let's see what's insi-*boom!*

"Hahahahahah!" Laughed Mung and Chowder in the recording.

"Mung Daal! I'll get you for this!" Shrieked Endive.

Endive growled while Schnitzel snickered.

"Radda radda." Translation 'nice try.'

"Whatever do you mean?" she tried to smile innocently.

"Radda radda, radda radda." Translation 'you were gonna make me fall asleep and then take me to some shed and then do sinister things to me.'

"I was not!"

"Radda radda." Translation 'you really gotta get off me, I wasn't interested last time and I certainly am not now.

"Ugh fine, could you please take the order to the door now?"

"Radda radda." he nodded. He stepped out, but then saw lots of cars shaking and couples making out while sitting on picnic blankets. "Radda radda?"

"I tricked you, here we are, makeout point."

"Radda radda!" he cried out with wide eyes.

That's when Endive pounced!

"RADDA!"

Endive laid there, smiling. "If you're gonna for me off, what will you do? Push me? You'll feel up my bosom. Lift me? My bosom might get in your face."

"R-Radda radda." he blushed.

"Just relax..." she then kissed his cheek.

Schnitzel shivered but he took some deep breaths. He moved his hands over to her side and started to lift her up with a grunt.

"Oh dear, you do realize that my chest is now in your face, right?" smiled Endive with Schnitzel getting his face covered by her mounds.

The other couples took notice.

"Show off, he wants to bench press his woman in front of us. I remember back when women wanted to bench press their men." Said a crazy guy.

"Uh you do realize women weren't bench pressing men, right?"

"They weren't? Then what were they doing?"

"Figure it out for yourself, now let's get back to kissing."

"Oh alright."

Schnitzel's dick was getting harder, but that's when...

"Well, someone's in quite the pickle." Said C. H. Greenblatt.

"Radda! Radda!"

"Just do it, this is how your story is gonna end anyways."

"Radda!?"

"Sorry for the spoilers."

"Who are you talking to dear Schnitzel?"

"Radda radda!"

"A bald nerdy puppet?"

"Radda radda."

"Riiiight, so, how does it feel to touch a real woman?"

"R-Radda radda." he blushed looking away.

"Just try it, please? It's not like you have a girlfriend now, do you?"

"Rada..." translation 'good point...'

"Good! Now why don't you show me how you can really kiss?"

"Radda..." translation. 'Fine...' then he let her down onto him.

"There you go."

They both closed their eyes and then puckered their lips.

Panini started recording it from the bushes.

"Hey Panini, spying on couples as well?" Asked Gazpacho.

"Will you get lost?"

"Okay, fine, geez, I'll spy over here." he muttered walking off. "This never happens at mother's place."

Endive got to feel Schnitzel's rock hard lips once again. "Mmmm~" Endive hummed as she and Schnitzel opened mouths and exchanged tongues..

Said rock monster blushed feeling the tongue and tried to keep from suffocating under her huge rack. He managed to roll around for him to be on top.

'Oooh, someone's taking charge.' Thought Endive. 'But I'm his boss, so I should be leading!' That's when she held his face and used her tongue to rub against his.

'Radda radda.' Thought Schnitzel, he couldn't believe he was going along with this, but even more couldn't believe he was enjoying it. That and he could feel her rubbing up against him and his growing boner.

"Yeah Ms. Endive you get in there." Whispered Panini.

"Yeah Ms. Endive, you get in there." Whispered Gazpacho.

"Don't make me cut you with my claws."

"Too late, I've already gotten cut with them."

"Well I'll cut you again."

"Okay fine." Said Gazpacho as Schnitzel then started spanking Endive's ass.

"Ooh! You naughty naughty boy." she purred breaking the kiss.

"Radda."

"I knew you'd like it, so how's about we continue this in the car?"

"Uh, Radda radda?"

"Never had done it in a car before? It gets quite hot."

"Radda radda."

"Don't worry, as long as the car is on this flat surface, we won't tumble down the cliff."

"Radda radda." He shrugged.

"Excellent! Follow me~"

They then entered the back of the car, throwing each other's clothes off. When Schnitzel got a clear look at Endive's rack, his jaw hit the floor.

"Nobody besides you, has ever gotten this far with me." she chuckled. "Most are too shy to make the first move."

'Radda radda.' Translation of his thoughts would be. 'Or terrified.'

"Go ahead and get as rough as you want."

"Radda radda." Translation. "I'm a rock, rough is what I do best." He then started fingering her pussy.

"Ooh!" she moaned.

"Radda radda." He realized her pussy was pretty big and decided to add some more fingers. This made her moan even louder and squirm against his fingers. Soon he had his whole fist inside.

"Oooh Schnitzel! Pound my dough!"

Schnitzel smiled as he thrusted his arm in and out. This made the woman moan so loud it made the windows vibrate.

"You hear that? That's a good lo-"

"Yeah, yeah, our relationship is in the toilet, just go back to fucking this guy I paid, it's 200 dollars an hour."

"Ok ok."

Back with Schnitzel and Endive, he then slid his fist out and started rubbing against her pussy.

"Radda radda."

"Oh yes, and don't you dare pull out." She tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but she was just too fat. "Go ahead and get as rough with me as you want and give me that sausage!"

"Radda." That's when he thrusted inside! He groaned as she moaned since her pussy immediately clenched onto his dick. "Radda radda." Translation. "Quite a vice, but I'll still pull out."

"Oooh! Having a real dick is SO much better than toys!"

"Radda, radda." He then thrusted harder, making the whole car shake more.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

He leaned over and pecked her cheeks as her moans started to sound like an angry bear, scaring off everybody.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Heh, suckers." Said Panini as Schnitzel went deeper inside Endive.

"Radda radda!"

"Oh, please, cum inside me!"

"Radda." He disagreed as he pulled out. Endive tried forcing him back in but her legs couldn't quite hold on.

"Aw come now! I never get to feel a creampie!"

Schnitzel shook his head and pulled out.

"Fine, fine, fine, cum all over my bosom then." she resigned. "And make sure I look like a cake while you do it."

Schnitzel rolled his eyes as he frosted her. Writing 'you're welcome' across her stomach.

"Mmm, that's the stuff."

"That was awesome." Said Panini as she snuck out of the bushes. 'I hope Chowder does that to me.'

We now see them sitting next to each other in the back, arms around each other's back.

"So, wanna give the marriage thing a chance now?"

"Mmm...radda radda." He nodded.

"Excellent. Good thing I came prepared with the rings." She pulled out said rings and a marriage registration.

"Radda radda radda."

"Oh, I would love a round 2, but we must get back to work."

"Radda radda radda radda." He agreed.

With that the two of them worked on getting dressed in the surprisingly big car. Later...we now see them trying to sneak peaks at each other as they worked on a dish. All the while Panini watched with envy.

'One day...me and Num Nums will be like that.' She then looked to the horizon. 'One day...'

"Panini, stop daydreaming, you and Schnitzel have a delivery."

"Yes ma'am!"

And when she closed that door.

"Alright, now that she's out, let's have some fun." Said a giddy Endive as Schnitzel picked her up and whisked her up to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	66. Kitami, Minase, and Shizuka

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Kitami, Minase, and Shizuka

Series: Bible Black

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! More Minase-kun!" Panted Kitami as she felt her tight pussy being stretched out by the mentioned male's big dick, which keep hammering inside her.

"Wow, someone's really eager, you're hardly letting me move." he smirked while squeezing her ass. "Or perhaps is it that you're in a better mood ever since we broke Takashiro~?" he sang while she moaned louder when he reached down to give her breast a squeeze and moved faster.

The answer he got to that was several increased moans of pleasure from his girlfriend in the process.

"I'm gonna cum!" With that groan, he came inside the woman's snatch, painting it white.

"Ahhh! Minase-kun!" With that scream, the female beneath him reached her own climax as well. Her juices sprayed out while he laughed.

"Definitely worth the wait, my dear." Sighed the young man as he removed his shaft from her insides, letting his semen fall out like a small fountain.

Kitami panted with a smile and nodded. "I never get tired of that."

"Tell me about it." He chuckled back in response. He got up while she did the same and stretched. "I'm starting to wonder who here has the higher libido."

"We both know the answer at this point." she winked with a smirk as he moved to get his clothes on. "I'm almost surprised you wouldn't skip the day to keep going."

"Oh believe me, there's nothing more I'd love than to do that, but sadly we have to keep up appearances for the time being..." he smiled while she went to get her own uniform on while he grabbed a shirt, but noticed a hole in it. Instantly memories of how said shirt obtained the hole went through his mind, making him frown.

Kitami noticed him stop and hold it before he tossed it aside and turned to her.

"I just got an idea."

(Later)

"There she is." Minase told his girlfriend as they discretely approached An unaware Shizuka.

"We'll use my old office, I'm sure we won't be disturbed there while you two get 'reacquainted'." She told him with a dark grin, eager to make that blonde bimbo pay for hurting her man.

"You sure? What if the school has a new nurse hired?" He told her in a questioning tone.

"Oh trust me, they haven't." She smirked rather darkly at that.

"Someone's a evil little minx." he teased. "But Then again, whom am I to judge~?"

She smirked before stopping him and pointed to where their target was walking down a parallel hallway they saw through the windows making Minase frown.

Rika Shizuka was indeed a beautiful girl, and one he had even gotten a hot crush for, before she had tried to kill him.

"When do you want us to strike?" Asked the curious brunette.

"When she goes to study hall." Was his short but serious answer.

Minase and Kitami shared plans on what to do to the girl as their period let out. Eventually they reached equal agreement on a specially perverse one. They left class and went off down the hall and spotted Shizuka leaving her own class.

"It's showtime." He chuckled darkly.

They carefully moved towards her who was unaware of the two. Eventually they reached the library and went inside with the blonde unaware of the duo.

"So when do we trap her?" Asked Kitami.

"Simple, we knock her out, say we're taking her to the office, then seclude her before we make our move." He told her in response.

"Sounds good to me." Was her own answer.

They kept following her as she turned a corner before Kitami rushed up and grabbed her shoulder. The surprised girl didn't even have time to scream as another hand quickly got into her mouth and another pair held her own back in a lock. "Mmmm?!" Was all that barely got out of her mouth as the forceful duo dragged her to a faraway place to enact their retribution.

(Nurse's office)

"Here we are, Room sweet room~" Sang a giggling Kitami as they got inside the office and she closed the door. She and Minase pulled Shizuka over to one of the beds before tossing her on.

"Aaaahhh!" She gasped upon hitting the bed before looking up and freezing upon realizing whom had kidnapped her. "Minase-kun?!"

SLAP!

The only answer she got was a hand hitting her cheek by courtesy of the mentioned, making her cry in pain.

"Did I say you could say my name?" Scowled the mentioned while looking at her with sadistic glee.

"I don't believe she did Minase-kun." Answered an amused Kitami with a similar expression on her face.

"H-How are you..." Tried to ask the wide eyed blonde only to get another slap as a response, making her cry out in pain.

"Alive? No thanks to you that's for sure." He scowled in response before a wicked grin came onto his face. "Thanks to Takashiro-sensei though, I'm alive and well." With that declaration, he began to grope her rather roughly.

"AH!" Gasped the poor blonde as she was toyed around by the smirking duo. Minase squeezed and kneaded her breasts while Kitami went ahead to start taking off her own uniform and pulled the curtain. Shizuka herself tried to resist but the fear of getting slapped and worse made her held off.

The more Minase squeezed her chest the more she moaned while Kitami was naked and moved over near Shizuka's head with a dark grin.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this you damn slut!" she reached down and held Shizuka's head with said girl going wide eyed as she saw Kitami's clit start to slowly grow out into a hard cock. "Now I think you know what to do with this, right?"

"H-How-mmm!?"

"Just like that, shutting up and taking it deep, bitch!" laughed Kitami pushing her dick into her mouth. "You better not bite it or I'll make sure you wished for a quick death!" She warned while Minase got Shizuka's panties off. "You're going to make up for trying to kill my boyfriend."

"That and much more." he smirked while removing his own pants with his dick growing hard. "Remember this, dear? Because it's time for you both to get reacquainted."

"M-Minase-kun! I'm sorry!"

SLAP!

"Less trash talk, more sucking bitch!"

"Ah! Y-Yes!" Could barely answer the poor girl as she did as told. She felt another rub against her pussy making her groan around the dick.

"You better get ready for this, slut." Grinned darkly the brunette. "Minase-kun has been aching to get back at you for that stunt." Kitami told sadistically to the blonde.

"That's why I'm gonna go somewhere else." he smirked rubbing his dick against her slit teasingly before moving it down and prodded it against her ass. "It would be my first time there, but I'm sure that with all those guys doing you there it will be loose enough for me."

'Wait, I've never had it-AHHHH!' Now could only scream in response the blonde bombshell as she was penetrated by Minase's shaft in her asshole.

"Ah! Fuck, now this is tight!" Groaned the young man in pleasure, especially from hearing Shizuka's screams. "Feels almost as tight as yours Kitami-chan."

"Is that so? Then how is her pussy?" She mock asked curious and sadistic, all while making Shiraki suck her dick.

"It was nice and tight when we fucked, but her ass makes it feel like an extra big sock."

"Oh my. Then I can't wait to confirm that myself, dear!" laughed Kitami moving her hips back and forth making Shizuka let out a muffled groan with Minase moving back and forth the snug ass.

For the next few minutes the only sounds heard on the room were the slap of flesh against flesh alongside several grunts and moans of pleasure. All of which came from Shizuka who was feeling her body slowly getting warm. It didn't help that the couple dominating her were, unknown to her, using some of their magic in order to enhance their pleasure and lust.

"Come on, clench your ass!" Grunted Minase as he increased his thrust speed.

"Mmmm!" Was the only answer he got.

"Is she sucking like a real slut?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, she's starting to know her place." Grinned Kitami in response. "She's a natural born slut."

"On that we can agree on." he grunted before feeling his dick twitch. "Here it comes bitch, you better take it all!"

"Here comes my sperm right down your throat!"

And so with that, the duo came inside the blonde woman, releasing their sperm and filling both her sides to the brim.

"MMMMM!" Was all the poor girl could do as she felt her mouth and ass being filled to the brim. 'Oh god!' Could only think Shizuka as she also came from the rough treatment. Her juices came out over Minase's dick making him frown.

"Tsk, look what you just did here, you damn bitch!"

"You came without Minase telling you were allowed."

"Not only that, but she dirtied my dick even more!" he slapped Shizuka's ass. "Better make sure she cleans it and learns her place!"

"Oh she will. You! Let go of my dick." Scowled Kitami as her newest victim did as told. "Beg for forgiveness."

"I-I..."

"Do it!"

"I-I'M SORRY!"

"Like you mean it!" Scowled Kitami while slapping her.

"I'M SORRY!" She screamed out in pain, much to their pleasure.

"Good little slut." Praised Minase in a perverse parody of a proud tone. "Just for that, you'll get a reward."

"W-What kind of reward?"

Minase nodded as he moved behind her and got into position by grabbing her hips.

"We're going to give you what you want." Kitami told her like it was obvious. "Now roll on your limbs like a dog."

Shizuka moved on all fours while feeling eager to get Minase's dick again.

"Now that's more like it, slut." said Minase while he and Kitami shared a knowing look and nodded. "You take the front and I'll take the rear."

She nodded with Shizuka looking caught off guard.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're getting fucked, but Kitami-chan here will be taking your slutty cunt instead of me." Minase told her with an eager grin as he picked her up by her legs. "So your ass is mine again."

"And I'm gonna enjoy ruining your pussy." laughed Kitami before Shizuka felt Kitami's dick against her pussy with Minase's against her ass.

"Ready...one, two, and THREE!"

WHAM! SLAM!

"AHHHH!" Could only cry the blonde woman in a mix of pain, pleasure and disbelief as she was double penetrated.

"I still remember the first time I took your pussy, a shame Minase-kun took it or I would have taken your body instead."

"My apologies dear, had I known then I wouldn't have done it with her." he laughed before pulling back and slammed inside.

At that, the poor girl could only moan as she was double penetrated by the couple. "Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"Fuck, I'm definitely fucking her more after this!" grunted Kitami moving back and forth in the pussy.

"Tell me about it!" Minase Groaned as he increased his thrusting speed in her ass.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" gasped Shizuka with Kitami squeezing her breasts harder while pinching her nipples making her jump and tighten up.

"Fuck! Her ass feels like a vice." grunted Minase without stopping.

"See slut? You're a glutton for pain." mocked Kitami while moving her hips faster. "Now I'm gonna pour my dick juice right inside your slutty womb.

"Ah! N-No! I need Minase-kun's sperm!" moaned Shizuka shaking her head.

"After your stunt? You won't be getting knocked up by him anytime soon. In fact, I'll make sure to cum so much inside you're guaranteed to have my baby and not his."

"Oh man! I can't wait for that!" Groaned Minase as that mental image increased his perverse pleasure and thus increased his thrusting speed even more. "Maybe Saeki would like a little turn too."

"And don't forget the others once they get their own summoned dicks."

"We could video tape it all and sell it online."

"Oh! I wonder how daddy dearest would react to watching his own daughter reduced to such a whore!"

"Now that's hot." Admitted Minase as the duo increased their thrusting, the ideas exchanged increasing their pleasure even more.

"P-Please don't!" Could barely beg the poor blonde, practically going mad from the pleasure.

"I don't know." Started a grinning Minase. "What do you think Kitami-chan?"

"I don't see why should we listen to her, especially after what she did to you~"

"Please! I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For trying to kill you!"

"Say it louder like you mean it, whore!"

"I'm sorry for what I did! Please show mercy on this whore!" She all but screamed desperate, to the sadist joy of the duo.

"Hmm, what do you think Kitami-chan?" Minase grunted, feeling his orgasm beginning to approach.

"I think she should only get your sperm in her mouth and ass."

"Fine, but after I impregnate her."

"Gladly."

And so with that, the duo increased their speed and thrusting, feeling their orgasms about to arrive.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!"

"Here it comes slut, so TAKE IT ALL!"

"AHHHHH!" And with that scream, the trio came together, with both male and futa cumming inside the female and filling her insides to the brim.

(Later)

"Definitely worth the trouble." Chuckled Minase resting after having fucked Shiraki into submission. "And now we have our own little cum dump."

"Like we didn't have had enough already." Laughed cruelly Kitami.

Both looked down at the blond who was covered and filled with sperm while having a fucked silly expression as her legs twitched.

"Now where should we put her?"

"We could always put her in one of the stalls and let some random guys have a go." Suggested sadistically Kitami with a cruel grin at that thought.

"But then she'd reek like a common whore."

"So? She's already that, because she was gangbanged before, remember?"

"Still, if we let too many fuck her, she won't be as tight."

"Fine fine, you win this time, dear." huffed Kitami looking down at the blond. "I'd thank your new master slut."

"T-T-Thaaank yyyooouuu...M-Maaasssteeer..." she let out in a moan.

"Good to see that she knows her place."

(Later)

"Aaaahhhh! Ah ah ah! M-Minase-kun!"

"Come on slut, tighten up harder!" Groaned the young man as he fucked the now pregnant woman.

Said woman held onto the floor while moaning with each thrust. Said woman held onto the sheets while moaning with each thrust.

"Fuck! Here it cums, you damn bitch, so take it all!" he slammed inside one more time before unloading more sperm into her.

"A-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" And so with that scream, the barely conscious blonde fell from pleasure overload.

"Heh, that'll give you a set of twins." Chuckled an amused and pleased Minase upon seeing her like that.

"Minase-kun, lunch is ready." Called Kitami out of the room.

"Good, I'm starved." He answered before getting dressed and going out of the room, leaving the panting blonde as she was without a second thought.


	67. Cinder and Taiyang

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Cinder and Taiyang

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Patch, Xiao Long Residence-

Taiyang sighed as he looked at his Scroll, having a hard time trying to put anything on it or even type anything into it.

The reason? Well besides the fact he's not that tech savvy, he kinda...is new at the online dating trend. Especially after have two wives, one that left him and occasionally visits him during his birthday and another one that died, which would make ANY man feel unlikely to get back in the dating game. But he's sober, not depressed anymore and has a therapy dog named Zwei to help him out, when his daughters give him back that is.

"Come on Taiyang, you can do this. Just put down who you are in this." He muttered while trying to steel himself. "After all, you have the Xiao Long luck, you don't need to be scared of a silly little website."

He moved his fingers and began to slowly type in his name with a nervous sweat. "Ok...just type your name, age, and traits into this profile page and the ladies will come flying to you...with tweets? Still don't get what that means." he muttered while filling in all the info he could and stopped at the status one. "Wait, am I supposed to put in if I'm married? I thought the whole point of this was for singles?"

As he looked at it, he didn't see a small black bird landing on the table.

"Should I do married? Is there an option for twice married? Or maybe semi married due to complications?"

POOF!

And cue Qrow appearing on the table while looking at the Scroll.

"Let's see, oh. Nevertter, wow that's a sad way of getting a girl."

"GAH!" cried Taiyang jumping back and hit the ground. "OW! Damn it Qrow!"

He looked at the Scroll and shook his head. "Looks like you need a wingman Tai. Especially with this website."

"No." He frowned. "I can do it myself."

"You sure? Because you looked confused, like that time you accidentally read the History of Remnant textbook backwards."

"Hey! I'll have you know I meant to do that. It got to the point and made it easier to keep track of what happened."

"So you didn't learn to talk backwards?" He smirked.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Taiyang deadpanned while Qrow started typing on his Scroll. "Hey!"

"Relax, I'm just adding a status." He said. "And done, congratulations. You're now in the other category."

"I can do this on my own!"

He shrugged. "Trust me Tai, you need all the help you need. Especially the dental."

"Hey! I fixed that up a long time ago!"

"A long time ago for you is about a year ago." Qrow deadpanned. "And you don't floss."

'Damn that bird!' he thought as Qrow left the room. 'I'll get him for...wait.' "Give my back my Scroll!"

"Nope, not until I'm done. That and send nudes to Yang."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

(Later on)

Taiyang sighed while looking at his profile and nervously moved a finger to the publish tab. 'Ok, just calm down and don't freeze up. You got this.'

Click.

"There, it's out, now to wait." He muttered. "I hope something comes out of it."

(Some days later)

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

Taiyang yawned while waking up at three in the morning to the sound of Nevertter notifications on his Scroll. He rubbed his eyes and looked at it before grabbing it. "I've got notifications? That means someone must be messaging me!"

When he looked at it, he saw the message '_You got one hundred tweets_' on the Scroll.

"...holy crap!" he smiled while jumping out of bed. "I can't believe it! I had no idea I'd get THAT big of a response. Oh man, should I read them now or wait till the morning?"

As he contemplated the question in his head, he didn't realize at the time that his life would change forever.

(A bit later)

Taiyang yawned while typing back his latest message and had bags under his eyes. 'One hundred tweets….all of them duds or….crazies….'

Which was true, as some of them were either younger than him or just crazy people, especially this tweeter named Ra Ven 7, whoever that was.

"I got my hopes up too quick." he sighed while dropping the Scroll. "I better just get back to sleep."

Ping.

He groaned while a new notification popped up with another tweeter. "Probably another wacko."

As he looked, he saw the name 'Fall Maiden 56' and a very consistent profile page.

"Eh?" He looked it over and looked hesitant. 'Should I respond?' he pondered while yawning. "If it's another crazy, I might as well get it over with before I go back to sleep."

As he looked at the message, he noticed it was just a casual talk and nothing crazy as nude pictures or dead dogs. The message read '_Dear LoveDaddy, I understand this is inconvenient of you, but do you want to discuss anything of interest? From Fall Maiden 56_'.

"Wow, an actual message." He muttered. "Maybe this person isn't crazy after all?"

And as if on instinct, he started messaging the person with glee. The blossoming of an interesting friendship.

(Many weeks later)

Taiyang sipped some coffee while looking like a brand new man, just as Qrow walked in covered in feathers.

"Damn birds…." he looked at Taiyang and blink. "Ok, did you do anything drastic? Because you look as peppy as a Beacon student."

"Not really, I'm just in a really good mood." He smiled before looking at Qrow. "What's with the feathers?"

"Let's just say I had one too many drinks, found myself in a chicken coop, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Was it a girl?" He asked with a smirk.

Qrow gave him the finger.

"Or a boy?"

He gave him double the bird.

"Both?"

And cue Qrow throwing a frying pan at him.

BAM!

"OW!"

"Fuck off Tai! Fuck off!" yelled Qrow before stamping off.

Taiyang groaned while rubbing his head. "Geez, what a grouch. He's a murder on my health."

"Booo!"

"Oh don't be a squawking critic."

"BOOO!"

"Go fuck a penguin while you're at it!"

"SCREW YOU!"

(Later on)

Taiyang looked at his Scroll while massaging Fall Maiden 56 again. "I wonder how her days been going on."

As he typed a message, he hoped that she was in a good mood.

Ping.

'_Yes LoveDaddy? You need something?_'

'_Are you doing well?_'

'_I'm fine, just annoyed. My friends are complete morons sometimes._'

'_I'm sure they mean well, sometimes they can get annoying, but having friends with you is always a plus in my book._'

'_Tell that to a certain faunus, ugh. He's insane and laughs like a hyena. And that's just one of my friends._'

'_I see._'

'_Is there anything else?_'

'_Oh well maybe we should….see each other?_'

'_..._'

Taiyang paled. 'Oh no, I just became too forward!'

'_Alright, but I have to ask you something._'

'_Um what's that?_'

'_Which dress should I wear? I have two good ones, but I can't ask my friends since one would just say I'm old or something._'

'_What, you old? Ha, you're not old. Show me these dresses._'

Ping.

Ping.

That was when two pictures appeared on the Scroll.

The first one was a dark-red off-the-shoulders v-neck mini dress with yellow designs, a blue feather-like accessory on the right hip, at the top of an open portion of the dress as said dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back ending just above the knees, a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as the chest area, sleeves that ended in a triangle shape which were wrapped or tied around the middle finger area with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists, and a pair black shorts underneath the dress.

The second was a long dark red dress with one long wide sleeve that could hide a left arm, the edges of the collar and the opening for the right sleeve was a gold-colored, the upper chest and left sleeve area was decorated with golden designs as the right side of her dress was open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half of her thigh, under the dress was a pair of black pantyhose, as on the right hip a black rhombus-shaped gem was set in a gold-colored metal similar to the gem itself with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it, and near the right sleeve was long gray glove with a gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm on the front of the cloth.

'_So which one LoveDaddy?_'

'_W...Wow! Both look amazing!_'

'_So which one?_'

'_Well...I'm not sure. Both look so good it's hard to choose. Are you using them to get ready for a party?_'

'_What? They're my casual wear._'

That made Taiyang turn bright red and gulp. 'W-Wow, if that's casual, I wonder what her formal wear is?'

'_So which one? Or do you want me to come over naked?_'

Taiyang nearly dropped the Scroll when she texted that.

'_Hello? LoveDaddy? Still there?_'

'_Y-Yes! G-Go with...the first!_'

'_Alright, although the second one was more your speed. Ok, see you then LoveDaddy~_'

'_S-See you too._'

Ping.

And cue a picture of a naked ass appearing on screen.

'_DAMN IT MERCURY! Sorry, he just sent you an image of his butt._'

'Oh thank the gods! I thought it was hers for a moment.' He thought with a blush.

Ping.

And cue another naked butt picture.

'_Now THATS my ass.'_

Taiyang gawked at it while saving a pic of it before gulping. "Humana humana humana."

Qrow walked by and saw him before shrugging. 'Weird, well so were the feathers…..and why does my crotch hurt?'

(Some weeks later)

Taiyang smiled while texting Fall Maiden 56 as he ate cereal with Qrow looking annoyed.

"Taiyang, can you NOT text while at the table?"

"Can't. Busy telling Fall Maiden 56 where I am so we can schedule a date."

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah, we decided we should go and meet each other face to face."

"What if this person is a man, or worse Grimm that stole someone's Scroll!"

"...Qrow, are you already drunk? I've told you how I feel about that this early."

"I didn't drink! Tai, I'm just worried about you getting killed or worse, turned into a gimp slave."

"...what?"

"You know, in a latex suit getting fucked by fifty men and ladies-"

"Qrow!" cried Taiyang.

"I've seen some weird stuff when I get drunk, and let's be honest, you're kinda...naive."

"No I'm not!"

"You thought the tooth fairy was a Grimm."

"Well it was!" he frowned. "I mean who else comes and sneaks into your house for teeth?"

"Summer looking for candy canes." He deadpanned while the doorbell rang. "Ok, who's that? Wait….is it the loan sharks again?! I told them I'll get the cash!"

"That must be my date, do I look alright? Does my breath smell?"

"You're fine." He said while not telling Tai about his lack of underwear. 'He he.'

"Great!" Taiyang got up and headed to the door while feeling nervous. 'Ok, you got it. Just be cool and think about a nice catchy phrase.'

Ring.

He opened the door and saw a young yet mature woman with fair skin, ashen-black hair, bright amber eyes, wearing lipstick and violet eyeshadow, a E cup chest and a medium size set of hips, dark red fingernails, and wearing the same dress from the first picture she sent on his Scroll, but with a black choker on her neck, a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear, a pair dark glass high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back within the keyhole of her dress she has a black tattoo in the form of a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole that formed a heart shape inside it, right at the door while eyeing his 'pants'.

"Ahem, this might be the wrong place. I didn't ask for a one night stand." She said with a frown.

Taiyang blushed when he looked down and covered his crotch. "I-I-I-I swear it's not like that!"

"I hope not."

"Ha ha!" Qrow laughed. "You just got pranked!"

"QROW!" he yelled turning around. "DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"The pants thing? No. The 'not telling you' part, hell yeah!" He laughed with a cocky grin.

"I'M GONNA WRING YOUR NECK!" He yelled while running back inside as the woman sweatdropped.

'Reminds me of Hazel after that failed blond dare Tyrian set him up with.'

(One 'bird hunt' later)

"I am so so so sorry about that." Taiyang said while wearing pants and had Qrow in a bird cage.

"It happens." She said calmly. "You should see all the friends I made that did the exact thing." 'And were swiftly killed after the fact.'

He sighed in relief. "I swear I didn't want that to be the first thing you saw. I was hoping we could have start things out by talking, sorry if you're disappointed."

"I'm not." She said while extending a hand. "Cinder Fall, Fall Maid 56. You must be LoveDaddy."

"Yeah, but my friends call me Taiyang Xiao Long." he spoke before shaking her hand. "Uh, I hope you don't mind me saying, but you're not what Qrow tried to make me think you were."

"Oh? And that was?"

"A Grimm or a guy."

She smiled falsely at that while eyeing the bird cage. 'I will end him slowly and **without mercy**.'

"But honestly I'm glad he was wrong." chuckled Taiyang. "You're really beautiful, n-not that I thought you weren't I mean!"

Cinder smiled at that. "Why thank you, and you have a most wonderful set of eyes."

"O-Oh thanks." he blushed feeling embarrassed. 'Man, I'm so lucky! She's young and pretty, a bit older than Yang, but hey, I shouldn't be complaining.'

'Mmm, tanned, has a nice set of abs. And oh? A bit of stubble, how manly.' She thought. 'Although if he does find out I'm working with mistress Salem and the Grimm, oh well, better luck next time.'

"So...now that we're face to face, what do you wanna do first?"

"Mmm, I'm new to the area, so I think you should pick."

"Well there is a great diner in town, they serve great hashbrowns."

"I'm allergic to hashbrowns. They make me blow up like a balloon." She frowned while recalling how Tyrian put some on her plate years ago. 'Never again!'

"Oh! Ok, well maybe a flower shop that has some of the freshest daisies around."

"The diner was ok, but no hashbrowns." She clarified. "Alright?"

"No problem, I'll pay for it all." He smiled. "Don't worry my little firespitter."

"..." 'That was a terrible attempt at flirting.'

'I hope I didn't push it with the nickname.' He thought while Cinder wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Come on now, we're on a time schedule."

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to pull you away from something important."

"It's fine, but you have to bring me back to my hotel by midnight." She said. "I have a long day of hunting to do tomorrow." 'And valuable data to give mistress Salem about the state of Ozpin's so called 'Vault Guardians'.'

(In town)

The two of them were walking through the small town with Cinder looking around in disinterest.

"And this is the bakery, and that is the local library." He said while pointing to every building in sight.

'Ugh….too cheerful….ugh…' she thought while feeling a little sick. 'I need...misery…'

"And right here is the diner."

She looked and saw a tiny dinner with a cartoon Beowolf statue wearing a pair of overalls near the door. '...oh gods….that's so stupid!'

"Want to go in my little ball of beauty?" He asked with a smile.

"Something tells me you might need work on the flirting." she remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well maybe a little." He lightly blushed. "But you are a beauty."

'Everyone tells me that.' She thought as they walked into the diner. 'Hopefully he gets better later on.'

As they sat on a window booth, Cinder started looking at the menu while hoping there wasn't anything fattening on the menu, to keep her slim body from becoming a hazard on missions.

'Let's see, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, I might as well just get a salad if there's nothing good on here.'

'I hope I don't screw this up.' Taiyang thought while sweating a little. "So Cinder, how do you like Patch so far?"

"Honestly or honeyed words?"

"Uh...honest?"

"It's too quiet. I'm more a city girl." She said. "Been one since I was born, well more like when I was a kid. I really never been in the country for a long time….except for one time."

Taiyang raised an eyebrow while seeing Cinder frowning at the 'one time' part. 'It must be a sore subject for her. Better keep my mouth shut.'

"As for the city, I just find the noise at night calming." She sighed. 'And the sound of Grimm eating the weak. Oh, that brings me into a state of bliss.'

"Well maybe you could show me around it." suggested Taiyang.

"It might not be a good idea." She said quickly. "It's not in any known kingdom."

"What do you mean?"

"My city is….kinda in the middle of Grimm territory." She lied. "You can't fly over there without getting attacked."

"Grimm territory? But any land there is uninhabitable."

"Not unless your city has the best hunters stationed there." She deadpanned. "That and we avoid the Grimm by not using our emotions. It helps keep the children safe." 'Until we throw them into a den of hungry Ursa.'

"...ok?" he remarked as the waitress walked over.

"Welcome to BeoYum, how may I take your order?" She asked while looking as young as Cinder, but with a H cup chest.

Taiyang unintentionally stared at the chest while Cinder felt irked at this.

"What do you have on specials?" she asked while trying not to look annoyed.

"Oh for the brunch specials it's a deluxe burger on a pancake over easy with a side of fries, that or a omelette with your choice of cheese and either ham or bacon."

"I'll take the omelette."

"Will it be ham or bacon?"

"Ham, and do you have havarti?"

"Sorry, fresh out of it."

'Damn it.' "Any swiss?"

"Nope, the only thing we have is maggot cheese." She said. "Blame the cook not me."

'WHY I OUTTA!' she thought gripping the menu making Taiyang nervous.

"Um I'll just get a salad."

The waitress nodded while jotting it down. "Ok, and one omelette for your sister. Any drinks?"

"A-Actually she's my date." spoke up Taiyang quickly.

"..." she looked at Cinder before shrugging. "Alright. I won't hold it against you, after all incest is popular nowadays."

Cinder eye twitched while looking ready to blow.

"T-This is Cinder! Not Raven!"

"...oh. I thought she was your first wife, or was it Summer? Can't remember." She muttered before walking off.

Taiyang let out a heavy sigh and looked at Cinder. "I'm so sorry, she must have thought you were Raven, she's...was...is...let's just say we use to be a thing and had our daughter Yang, but our relationship is complicated."

"I see." 'So the thief still sees him, better report this later.'

"B-But I'm still on the market."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really I am!" he tried to make clear. "We barely see each other, and when we do, it's hardly what you'd call a healthy moment!"

"Mmmm?"

"I mean it!"

"Yeah." She said while looking out the window. "Sure."

'Aw crap! Things are spiraling!'

'I hate today.' She thought. 'I was really hoping this guy was the one, not another….fool.'

'Think think! Just think! What should I do?!' he thought in panic. 'Should I try and tell a joke? Wait no! She'll hate that!'

Cinder tapped her nails on the table while Taiyang tried to figure this out.

Only to blurt out something stupid.

"So what's your fetish?"

"...what?" She turned around with a light blush.

"I-I mean! W-What's your...favorite animal?"

"No, you said fetish."

"What? No way, that's silly." he chuckled nervously. 'Shit!'

"I heard it loud and clear." She huffed. "And as for my fetish, I'm not telling until we are truly an item." 'And when I'm not trying to burn anyone to ash!'

"Wait...you mean you're not gonna slap me for mentioning it?" he asked in surprise.

"Why? We're adults here." She deadpanned. "And again, learning ones fetish in public isn't the best idea."

Taiyang mentally sighed in his head.

"But my favorite animal is a dove. Either that or a dog, depends on the situation." 'Or when mistress Salem makes me a pet Grimm for my birthday...ugh. Why do you make me wait?!'

"Oh, a dove is beautiful. Definitely prettier than what my brother-in-law is into."

"And that would be?"

"A crow."

"Bloody red or white?"

"A normal one."

"Oh….how boring."

"Maybe, but pretty annoying."

"Why? This person must have some good qualities."

"Not when he's drunk all the time. Sometimes I think his liver will burst one day."

"Wait, so he's just a drunk?"

"Big time."

"...ok." 'Yep, just what mistress Salem told me. Qrow is a drunk with feathers.'

"Anyway, did you date before?"

Cinder nodded. "I did, but either they didn't fit my quiteria or they died. Either way, they were….annoying at best."

'They died? Wow, they must have had as much bad luck as Qrow.' "So what do you think of the Tai man?"

"Mmmm, toned, has a stubble, but needs to stop acting like a horny teen. I'm not a girl in need of someone for the prom."

Taiyang blushed and chuckled embarrassed hearing that. "Thanks."

She looked out the window again while the food was brought out, although the salad had a heart on it.

"Enjoy." The waitress said to Taiyang while giving him a wink.

He blushed while Cinder looked at him with a glare. 'Oh no.'

'I will end that woman!'

"I-I swear I'm not with her! T-That doesn't happen often!"

"Is that so?" She growled. "I guess you're a ladies man after all." 'And something I HATE!'

"No no no no!" he held his hands up in a panic. "I'm not! I'm the farthest thing from a ladies man you'll find! I've only been with two women in my whole life, that's it!"

She frowned. "The reason?"

"They were on my team."

"...player." She huffed. 'I know this, but...it's still making my blood boil!'

'This is turning out horrible! Maybe I should just call it a day and crawl back in bed to cry myself to sleep.' He thought while Cinder got a call from a 'friend'.

"Hold on." She said while getting up. "I need to take this."

"Oh sure, no problem." 'Why bother talking to a 'player' like me anyway?' he thought dejectedly as she walked away.

She looked around before entering the bathroom, which had a Beowolf statue near the stalls and went inside one.

Click.

"_**Cinder.**_" Spoke a familiar voice. "_**Your report?**_"

"So far nothing worth the worry or anything that will impede the plan mistress."

"_**I see, and your date? What about him?**_"

"Meeting him in person is less than thrilling than I was expecting, but he does have some good points, like his tan and stubble."

"_**Ah yes, you do have a thing for those kind of people. But why did you say less thrilling? After all, he was with a silver eyes and a bandit queen for most of his life.**_"

"He says the strangest things and apparently girls just want his pants."

"_**...that's normal. Believe me, when I was with...him, the ladies and occasional guy would try to hit on him or myself.**_" She sighed. "_**But how did you feel when it happened?**_"

"Well I was mostly mad when the damn waitress kept eyeing him, and even had the nerve to call me his sister."

"_**I see, well you are young. Most people would mistake you for a sister, but that feeling of anger is justified for those that 'love' their 'spouse'.**_"

Cinder blushed at this.

"_**As for your date, I suggest you allow him another chance. Things happen that are beyond your control and a relationship is built on trust.**_"

"But I can't stand players. Just the idea of them getting with so many girls makes me feel like some cheap floozy."

"_**Yet did you get a 'vibe' from this man?**_"

"No, but-"

"_**Then just stick to him and if anyone asks, tell them 'you're his girl'. Got it?**_"

She sighed. "Yes mistress."

"_**Good. Oh and before I forget, use condoms. I don't want you to start a family until AFTER my plan is completed.**_"

Cinder turned beet red before the call ended. "M-Mistress Salem!"

(With Taiyang)

'Should I just ditch her or just order some beer? Ugh, I knew this was going to be bad, I just knew it!' thought Taiyang poking at his food.

That was when Cinder walked back to the table, but very quietly.

"Sigh….yep. I really thought she was the one."

"I'm back."

He jumped. "O-Oh Cinder! Um hi….so who was it?"

"My mother." She half lied as she did see the mistress of Grimm as a mother, sometimes. "Wanted to know how everything was."

"Ah, that makes sense. Does she have your looks?"

"Yes."

"I see, so I have to thank her for raising such a nice and beautiful woman like you Cinder." smiled Taiyang, praying he didn't across as cheesy.

"..."

Taiyang sweatdropped at this. "So….I know this may sound odd, but do you want to do anything for you? Like get you to a store or anything?"

"We'll see after the meal, I haven't eaten much after all."

"Ok." He said before taking a fork full of the omelet and placed it near her lips. "Say ah."

"..." she raised an eyebrow and look unamused.

"Uh, sorry, my bad."

"..."

He moved it away. "I kinda thought you would like it. I mean don't girls like that?"

"Not everyone likes to be lovey dovey all the time." She deadpanned.

He looked downcast at this.

'Wow, right now he looks a little pathetic.' She thought while eyeing his stubble. 'But not by much.'

(After brunch)

After paying both of them left the diner. Only for Taiyang to notice that Cinder was starting to become very bored.

'Oh boy, I really need to spice things up.'

Snap!

"Ah!" Cinder cried out as her glass heels broke and she went falling onto the ground. "Ow."

"Woah! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No." She grumbled before seeing the heels. "But my heels are completely ruined."

He saw her slowly getting up and noticed she was WAY shorter than he expected, like about the size of Ruby, which was about half way to his shoulders.

She tripped again and growled. "Just great! How am I supposed to walk now?!" 'Without using my semblance and exposing myself!'

"Well, you could lean against me if you want."

She looked at him. "That only works if I didn't have a loathing hate for dirt."

"Wait what?"

"I hate dirt and anything related to it." She frowned while recalling a memory from her past. "It's...not a friend of mine."

"Ah, don't like getting your feet dirty, I can understand that."

"How?"

"I got dirty once. After I kinda….burst out of a Death Stalker's back after I let it eat me." He sweatdropped. "Not my best moment but it did look cool on paper."

"Wow, that sounds...impressive."

"Yeah." He lightly blush. "But in my defense I was impressing my team."

'He's almost as crazy as Tyrian.' She thought before getting picked up, bridle style, by Taiyang. "H-Hey!"

"Sorry, but this is the best way I can think to help get you around without your feet touching the ground."

"B-But we're in public!"

"I know, but I just wanted to help you out." He said with a smile that caused the stone cold woman's heart to be filled with warmth.

'D-Do I mention he can carry me on his back or let him do this?' She thought while turning bright red. 'Although this does feel nice...and new.'

'Maybe she's thinking I'm weird? I mean this kinda is.' he thought before he walked down the street. 'But she's not saying anything.'

'If mistress Salem saw me….oh gods! I'll never show my face there ever again!'

(Later)

The two finally got to a small shoe store while Cinder was still on his arms.

"We're here, do you want me to put you down?"

"No." She huffed. "I don't want splinters."

"So you want me to keep carrying you?" he asked with a little hope.

"Yes." She lightly blushed. "But it's just so I don't get my feet dirty, nothing more."

'Reminds me of Raven after breaking her leg.' He thought with a smile, which made Cinder turn bright red.

'Why is he smiling at me?!' she thought. 'Is he getting a kick out of holding me like this?'

As they looked for new high heels, Cinder started to feel….happy, not sadistic happy or false happy, but genuine happiness she hasn't felt in a long time.

'Who knew shopping for heels would feel this good.' Taiyang thought while looking around. 'But what is her foot size?'

'I guess this day isn't a total lose.'

"Cinder, what's your foot size?"

"A five, why?"

"Because I didn't know and wow, you have cute little feet."

That made her blush hearing that. 'No one has EVER said that!'

"And I do mean it." he smiled with Cinder feeling steam leave her ears. He smiled. "So let's get you some slippers my princess."

'Ok, NOW I know he's trying to tease me!' she thought while lightly slapping his chest. "You can reel it in."

"Oh, sorry. My bad princess."

"I'm not a princess." she grumbled with a blush while crossing her arms.

"In my eyes you are." He countered with a wink.

And cue her face lighting up again.

'Did I do it right?' He thought in his head.

'H...He's….really making me WANT to hurt him….yet….ugh! What makes him so special from all the other men of the world?!' she thought before Taiyang reached down and picked up a box.

"These seem like your size."

"Just set me down."

"You sure? I could put the shoes on while your still in my arms."

"Yes." she nodded firmly. "Now do it."

He nodded before carefully placing her on a stool and began to take out a high heel, which was pure white with a bright translucent hue to it. "Here you are my fair maiden."

"Thanks." She said while Taiyang placed the heel on her left foot. 'He's really making me want to kiss-NO! Don't act like a teenager! We are being professional right now.'

"There, a perfect fit." He smiled before looking at her. "Cinder."

"Yes?"

"Has anyone told you that you're the most adorable woman in the world, besides my daughters?" He muttered the last part.

"W-W-What?"

"You heard me, has anyone told you that you were the most adorable woman in Remnant?" He asked again.

"...no."

"Well you are in my eyes." He smiled as Cinder became bright red.

"S-Shut up!" she spoke out in embarrassment.

"Why? I'm just being honest."

"J-Just shut up!" 'Why is he making me feel….so weird!?'

'Maybe I'm coming on too strong.' He thought before saying. "Oh, so you want me to call you beautiful? Intelligent? A charmer?"

Cinder was silent due to all the blood going to her head.

"Cinder? You ok?" He asked with concern. 'Shit! She's getting mad isn't she?!'

"...these shoes will do, let's pay and get out." she spoke while turning her head.

"Alright then." 'She's pissed off!'

'Oh gods…..he's….he's…' She thought with a blush. 'The prince….charming…'

(Later)

"So….do you want to look for anything else?"

Cinder placed a finger on her chin while walking next to Taiyang. "Mmmmm, do you have a bakery? I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"Sure thing, I know this great bakery that can make anything."

"Even cupcakes with the blood of your enemies?" She joked.

"Maybe not that one." he sweatdropped. 'Good thing her sense of humor is still the same.'

'Oh well, next time.' "Lead the way."

He blushed while walking her towards a small bakery near the edge of town. "So….how have things been?"

"With what? My friends or myself?"

"You."

"Oh, fine." She sighed. "Just having issues with my friends trying to send you naked pictures without my permission."

He blushed at that. "Yeah, that can get pretty annoying."

"But other then that, I was hoping you weren't going to drag me to a bar and get me into a drunken frenzy." She sighed. "The others tried that." 'And died.'

"Woah there, I'm not a fan of liquor." he held his hands up. "And I'm NOT the kind who tries to get his date drunk."

"Good, because I doubt your stallion would please me." She muttered as they went inside the bakery.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She muttered. "Nothing at all."

'I feel like the long dragon was insulted.' he thought glancing down and felt that one hit him deep.

The woman at the counter looked at Taiyang and smiled. "Hey Tai, another batch of cookies for you kids?"

"Not today, I brought Cinder here to show her you guys can make anything sweet."

"Cinder huh?" She looked at her before saying. "Must be a relative."

"I'm not." deadpanned Cinder in annoyance. "I'm his date."

"Ah! That makes much more sense." She chuckled. "I have to say Tai, she's a keeper. Just don't forget to call us when you two tie the knot and the wedding date."

"Hey!" he turned red. "This is our first date!"

The lady laughed again. "Oh sure, like when you came here, still a teen mind you, and brought not one, but two girls in here. Ah, those were the days."

Cinder eye twitched at this.

'Why do people have to make things harder today!?' He thought with a blush.

"So what will it be today? Oh wait, do you two want a heart cake?"

"Uh-"

"Just kidding." She chuckled. "We don't make heart cakes on fridays."

Taiyang sighed in relief.

"But we do make cakes in the shape of a crotch, it's a new trend from Atlas."

"No thanks!"

"Mmmm." Cinder hummed. "That would be interesting to see."

"Great." The lady smiled. "Because just yesterday, Qrow came in, drunk, and gave us Tai's crotch picture in exchange for 'fifty barrels of ostriches' no idea why but something told me he wanted a 'bird sandwich'."

Taiyang facepalmed and felt mortified with Cinder raising an eyebrow. "...QROW!"

"Anyway, the cake will be done in a few minutes." She said while walking into the back.

"..." Cinder looked at Taiyang while also eyeing his tent. 'Ok, now I'm fascinated.'

'Someone just shoot me! Anything would be better than having her creeped out or thinking I'm a pervert!' He thought with dread.

(Some minutes later)

"Here we are." The lady said while showing them a five foot cake with some yellow frosting near the base. "That will be fifty lien."

Taiyang didn't say or even look at her, just handed her the money.

"Thank you Tai, and don't worry dear." She looked at Cinder. "It's just a practice crotch."

"..." 'Much bigger than the other fools I dated.'

Taiyang grumbled while feeling very embarrassed as his hormones started to affect his sweat glands, causing him to smell a little. 'Why me?!'

"Shall we sit down with this?" Asked Cinder.

"Sure." He sighed while they sitting near a small table in the corner of the bakery. "So...let's dig in."

"Alright." 'He must be embarrassed about his rod….and boy that cake smells good.'

Taiyang saw her taking a small plastic fork from a counter and began cutting the tip of the cake. He winced and crossed his legs under the table. 'Still waiting for that bullet!'

'Mmm.' She thought while the smell increased in fragrance, almost like a sweet mint plant bathed in honey. 'Whatever this cake is made off, I really enjoy the smell. The taste is ok, but the smell….it's really alluring.'

"Cinder, I am so so so SO sorry for this." spoke Taiyang feeling mortified.

"About the date itself or the cake?"

"The cake, why she even mentioned something like this makes me feel like she's starting to get up there in age." he grumbled.

"It's fine." She shrugged. "I've eaten worse."

He gulped while the smell became stronger and stronger as Cinder started to sniff the air.

"Hey Taiyang." She said. "Did you use perfume or something?"

"No, but I did use some deodorant."

"Well you smell good." She said with a smile. "Like mint and roses."

'That's….weird. I didn't even smell roses when I got out of the shower today.' He thought while looking super confused. 'Did I used one of Ruby's shampoo on accident?'

Cinder sniffed again. 'Now it smells like….oh. Jasmine. That's my favorite incense.'

'Well at least I don't stink to her.'

Cinder sighed. "Taiyang, you were curious about my past right?"

"Well a little, but I didn't want to bring up old wounds."

"I'm slightly over it, but I will tell you. If you promise not to tell this to another loving soul."

"Of course, my lips are sealed."

Cinder looked around before eyeing the man. "When I was younger, my mother died and I was taken into my step mother's house….where I was treated far worse then the faunus in the Schnee mines."

"My god."

"And that was only for the next ten years. Forced to cook, tend to the fire, clean. All the while my feet became covered in ash and hot embers." She spoke in a slightly melancholy tone. "And then, there was this ball for a local mayor's ten year old son. Everyone went except me, but I snuck in and tried to befriend him….only to get caught and thrown in jail for the next fifteen years."

"Why?"

"My step mother said I was a orphan and wanted me to rot in jail by falsely testifying that I was going to kill the boy." She looked at her feet. "For fifteen years I stayed there, getting all manor of illnesses, puss covered legs, and used for target practice by the guards."

Taiyang looked at her in shock before seeing her eyes turn hard and cold.

"Then the Grimm came." She frowned. "They slaughtered them all and I escaped, but...my legs were almost destroyed by the puss and they came for me."

"How...did you survive?"

Cinder looked out the window while an image of a small child surrounded by giant monsters as a tall black and white figure stood over the child appeared on the window.

'**DESIST!**'

"...I got lucky I guess." She said while recalling that old memory like it was made just yesterday. "And after that, I got adopted and started my training. To keep myself from becoming a weak human by becoming the most powerful woman on the planet. In a way, I want to be stronger to keep myself from being a victim of fate."

"...I'm so sorry. No child should ever have to go through that." spoke Taiyang with sympathy.

"You shouldn't say that." She frowned. "Sympathy for the past is a sign of weakness."

"That's not true. Believe me, being sympathetic is not weak in the least."

Cinder rolled her eyes as the smell increased. "Look, I've seen the worst of humanity. Once you've seen it, you can never unsee it."

"Maybe so, but if all we do is look at the dark parts, we'd be ignoring the good parts. Like the people who wanna live honest to goodness lives, people who wanna help others because it's the right thing to do, and other people who try to protect others because they have the skills to do it."

She shook her head. "In this world, the strong must remain strong. If you can't, then what are you?"

"You remind me of Raven." He sighed. "All 'strong over the weak' mentality, but still, she has her weaknesses. She might be good at fighting, but even she can't drown in her sorrow after a hardship. Especially when Summer passed away."

"I stand by what I said." She said before Taiyang places a hand on her left arm.

"I know this might sound corny, but even if you came from such a despicable past, I still think you're a princess." he said with sincere honesty that made her shake her head.

"I'm no princess."

"In my eyes you are." He said sternly. "You are beautiful, smart, sassy, and a bit morbid. But I...I well….love you for who you are Cinder."

"..."

'Crap I meant like! LIKE!' he thought in panic. 'I got too caught up in it! You NEVER say that L word on the first date!'

"..." she turned bright red while a flame appeared over her head in the shape of a heart. 'Oh….oh...oh….GODS! He said it on the first date!'

"Fire!" Taiyang jumped up seeing it and looked around for water.

"Wait what?" She looked up and blushed while the heart vanished. "W-Wait! That's my semb-"

SPLASH!

And cue a bottle of water being used on her.

"...lance." she finished while spitting some water out.

"Wait…." he paled. "Oh...gods! I'm sorry! I'm so so so so SO sorry!"

She deadpanned while the smell became intoxicating to her senses. "Just don't do it again."

"I'll go get some napkins."

"You are staying here." She said while using her flames to evaporate the water. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Yes ma'am." he gulped.

She sighed before looking at Taiyang. "After the cake, you and me are going to my hotel. For a late night 'pillow talking'."

"...eh?!"

"You heard me."

"B-But we're just on the first date."

"Yet you earned it." She smirked. "Tai."

'Holy shit!' he thought with a bright face. 'This is like with Raven, except Raven did it when we hit the third date.'

(A few months later)

Taiyang sighed while waiting for Cinder to contact him, but for some reason he hasn't gotten any messages for a long while. "I wonder what's keeping her. I hope I'm not being too clingy."

Ping.

'_Taiyang._' The message said. '_I'm coming to Patch, right now._'

'_Why?_'

'_Because I need to see you!_'

'_Well I'm glad you say that, but where are you?_'

'_On a ship heading to Patch. And you better get the bed made because I got a special surprise for you~_'

Taiyang gulped hearing that and stood up. '_I'll have the sheets nice and clean before you get here._'

(A few hours later)

Ping.

'_Open the door._'

"Coming!" He said while opening the door, only to see a large box with pink wrapping paper on it. "Eh?"

'Open.' read a tag on it.

He looked around before dragging the package inside and opened it.

POP!

Only for confetti and and a naked Cinder with a giant red bow covering her entire body as the ribbon was on her crotch.

"Hello lover boy~" she said with a lustful grin. "Ready for round two~?"

"C-Cinder?!" Taiyang blushed.

"It's me~" she winked while moving her hands over her chest and made a heart. "And I'm eager for you~"

"W-Wow...this is pretty hot."

She smirked while talking another sniff of Taiyang's 'scent', which made her very eager to have sex. "Then unwrap me and take me~!"

"Hang on, Qrow's passed out on the couch and we-" he was cut off as she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Don't care, we are doing it now." Cinder interrupted while licking her lips. "Now, tend to your your princess' needs~"

Taiyang gulped before picking Cinder up and rushed inside. "Ma'am yes ma'am."

She smirked while the smell around Taiyang began to make Cinder completely wet as a small trace of dark yellow appeared over the man for a few seconds. 'Go on my prince, take me to the ball~'

-Omake-

(Four months later)

Knock knock knock knock knock BAM!

"Yang!"

"Sorry, kinda forgot my own strength." She sweatdropped while punching a hole through the door with her right arm.

"I'm getting tired of ordering in new doors."

"I said sorry!" Yang huffed while pulling her arm out. "Geez."

"Well I guess it's not too bad, 'cause I'm in a pretty good mood."

Yang looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because dad has a surprise for us! Oh it might be cookies!"

"No it's not that."

"Then what?" Ruby huffed while the door opened to reveal their dad. "Dad!"

"Hey my little balls of sunlight." he smiled before pulling both of them into a hug. "It's great to see you both back home."

"Same." Yang smiled. "So what's the surprise dad?"

He smiled. "I just proposed to a girl and we're going to get married next month."

Both girls gasped before Ruby let out a squeal of excitement.

"We have a new mom!? Who is she?!"

"Yeah dad, who's the lucky lady?" Yang grinned.

Taiyang smiled while letting go and walked them into the kitchen.

And to show Cinder, sitting near the kitchen table while drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper, just relaxing.

"This is Cinder Fall, my fiancé."

"CINDER?!"

"Eh? You know her girls?" He asked in confusion.

"She went to our school!"

"And started an invasion!" Yang growled. "And had a stupid bastard of a bull nearly kill my teammate and cut my ARM off if I didn't punch his nuts!"

"And I saw her falling off the tower!"

Cinder looked up, while covered in bandages all over her right eye, arm and right ear, while surprised to see the girls.

"Huh? She did what?" Taiyang asked. "I thought she got burned by a house fire."

"Dad! You can't be serious!"

"But I am." He said. "Plus she's not trying to kill me. More like have sex with me all the time."

Cinder gave him a thumbs up with her left hand while in pain still.

"Ewww!" grimaced both girls.

"Hey now. That's no way of treating your new step-mom." He frowned. "Especially when she's in pain."

"She tried to kill Pyrrha!"

Cinder gave a surprised look and looked hurt.

"Tried?" Taiyang Asked.

"Well yeah, but she kinda got stabbed by a spear when I got there." Ruby sweatdropped. "And then I...um….I forgot."

"Dad believe us, that woman is evil!" glared Yang at Cinder who started to make her lower lip tremble.

Taiyang saw it and sighed. "I know you're trying to make my daughters look bad, but I still love you. And I know for a fact you care about me too much to try anything." He then whispered into her ear. "Right my princess?"

She blushed and lightly slapped his chest while looking away embarrassed.

"See." Taiyang said to his favorite daughters. "She's tame as a kitten, and if you give her a chance maybe you'll like her too."

Both girls looked at Cinder with a raised eyebrow while the woman gave them a smile.

"Besides, it's a bad idea to start a fight. You two are gonna have a baby sibling."

"..."

"..."

Cinder blushed while standing up to reveal her nine month belly and now large G cup breasts.

"It's a girl."

"...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Both yelled out in shock.

"Hey! Language!"

"Sorry dad!"

Cinder smiled while thinking. 'Mistress Salem might be mad at my failure, but she wouldn't mind having grandchildren to spoil.'

As this went on, Qrow himself had gone into hiding while a large flock of birds were flying around the woods.

'Why me?!' He thought while hiding under a rock. 'WHY?!'

"CAW!"

"CAW!"

"BAGUCK!"

'HELP ME!'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	68. Yori and Ron

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Yori and Ron

Series: Kim Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yamanouchi Ninja School-

Numerous students were in the middle of doing their daily chores all over the school. Some trying to clean the ceiling, others busy with the floors, and for one, the attic above the school.

This 'lucky' student was Yori, and she was covered in cobwebs and dust right now.

"Achoo." she sneezed wiping her nose. "I had no idea the attic was this dirty. I wonder why no one has had the time to clean it thoroughly."

As she cleaned, she saw strange ancient wonders of Japan's hidden world, from katana laced with dried blood to strange skulls of the oni, and from the severed arms of holy figures to an ancient mummified rabbit with fur as white as snow.

In general, this room had a strange yet unearthly feel to it as some of the artifacts seemed to twitch or call out in silent whispers in a long forgotten dialect.

"Hmm, I should talk to sensei after I am done to see if there are any unruly spirits here." She muttered to herself while using a broom to sweep the dust away, all the while trying not to hit any of the relics of the ancient past. 'Hopefully nothing too unruly.'

As she moved deeper she started to get a nagging feeling coming from a corner of the attic.

She looked confused before walking closer and closer to the corner, only to spy a large bronze sake jar with a strange set of kanji unknown to her along with a unearthly blue glow surrounding it like a thick fog. "Oh my, I wonder what that is."

She reached for it and noted that the jar was lighter than expected, like a bag of feathers. "Hmm, if it was put up here, surely there must be a reason. I should leave it alone, I would not want to upset sensei."

She looked at the jar before realizing she was completely thirsty, like really thirsty due to being in the attic for an hour.

"Then again...I suppose one little sip couldn't hurt, but that's it." She muttered before popping the cork out and began drinking it. 'It's...so tasty! I...I must have more!' she thought when the taste hit her tongue and she tilted it up a little.

And so, she kept on drinking and drinking the sake inside while her mind and stomach felt extremely thirsty and unable to stop drinking.

But something else happened at the same time, and that was well…..you should watch instead of someone telling you what that was.

"Gulp gulp gulp gulp gulp!" she let out before she stopped to catch her breath. "Ah…." she then started drinking again while unable to stop even for a few seconds. 'I know I need to stop and continue cleaning, but this sake is so good I can't stop!'

As Yori kept on drinking she didn't notice that her hair became pure white and reached to her ass as her ears became long and pointed. "Gulp gulp gulp gulp!"

Next came the fact her legs tingled and moved closer to each other. This slowly started to form a long white tail with light purple under scales as it began to destroy the lower portion of her attire and grew longer and longer until it nearly covered the entire room.

"Gulp gulp gulp gulp!" Yori chugged hole her eyes started to become bright red, her nails became slightly sharper, her canines turned into tiny fangs, and her skin began to become paler and paler as her chest grew into a G cup and her hips and ass grew to accommodate her snake like body, becoming larger and meaty in the process, making it look like massive meatbuns. "Gulp gulp gulp gulp gulp!" 'SO GOOD!'

When her body stopped changing her thirst came to a sudden stop.

She blinked while taking a breather for a second and tried to finish drinking the jar, only to find it completely empty as the glow surrounding it vanished. She was so confused that she didn't realize that her hands were emitting a dark blue flame. "Oh, I seem to have-WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

And cue her seeing her body and screaming so loudly that the entire school shook for a few minutes.

"AHHH!" She screamed while the nearby waterfall stopped flowing downwards and went the other direction. "I...I...I've changed into a yokai!"

Yori screamed in more horror before slowly calming down as she felt her mind...slightly changing to fit a slightly docile mindset, which she already was to begin with so not much changed. "Oh...I'm a yokai. One with the body of a snake…..oh kami. How am I going to explain this to sensei?"

She looked at the jar and gulped.

"I...I must have been cursed by this. When sensei finds out, I'll be punished severely." She muttered in horror as the jar started to turn into dust. "And I'm going to be exiled for this."

She looked at her tail and touched it. "Oh this is very bad, I may be like this forever, doomed to forever be changed like this and ostracized by my peers."

That was when a mental image of Ron appeared in her head, causing her to blush.

"And Stoppable-san….will he still be friends and comrades with a yokai?" she muttered while finding her mind filled with images of all the moments the two had.

Each one of him either trying to act like a gentleman, or trying to be funny. All until she recalled how he was really closer to 'Possible-san', like REALLY close.

"I wonder, are they a couple?"

'_Oh Kim._' A mental image of Ron said to a mental image of Kim. '_I love you._'

'_And I love you my little saru._' She said back while they kissed right in front of a mental image of Yori, who looked mortified.

'_Stoppable-san...why?_' Yori 'said' with dread. '_Why not me?'_

Kim turned to Yori and grinned. '_He's mine now, so get lost little ninja!_'

Yori started to cry while her body frowned and made a fist.

"I don't wish any harm on Stoppable-san's friend, but the idea of them as lovers makes me so angry." She said while looking completely sad. "I have to find Stoppable-san, before she starts….taking him into her futon." she turn and slithered back to the door to the attic. All the while the tail slammed against the walls and artifacts.

(Elsewhere)

-Middleton, Colorado, USA, Bueno Nacho-

"You ready Rufus?"

"Uh huh." The naked mole rat nodded with a grin.

"Ready...set….go!" He said while eating a massive bowl of nachos the size of the table, dubly named 'El Diablo'.

Kim herself ate her salad while watching both of them scarf them down. "Be careful Ron, you might choke if you're not careful."

He gave a thumbs up while still eating the food, while not knowing that the sky was starting to become darker and it began to pour cats and dogs, and no it wasn't DNAmy, even she wasn't that crazy. "You got it KP!"

As Kim ate her salad, she noticed a person wearing a large yellow pancho walking by the restaurant and opened the door as something felt...off for some reason. 'Wow, they sure don't like to get wet.'

The person turned while staring at Ron from under the hood, seemingly oblivious to everything else in the building. 'I found you.'

As for Ron, well he got halfway there before feeling sick.

"Ugh…" he groaned with Rufus still eating.

"Sounds like you bit off more than you could chew." remarked Kim.

"Oh ha ha...ugh." He groaned as the person walked up, picked Rufus up while placing him on the table, before taking the bowl and-

GULP!

Ate it whole like a snake before spitting the plastic bowl out.

Rufus, Ron, and Kim all went wide eyed in shock while Ron dropped his jaw.

"..."

"How did…."

"Eh?!"

The person looked at Ron while moving onto the seat and sat next to him, their face still obscured by the hood.

"Uh...hello?" greeted Kim.

"..." They ignored her while saying still, while placing a hand on Ron's leg.

Rufus shook his head and started making some chatter while shaking his fist.

"Rufus?" Ron asked while the person rubbed their hand on his hip. "Why are you acting like that?"

He made more sounds before Ron registered what the person was doing and yelped with a red face with Kim frowning.

"I think you're making him uncomfortable."

The person hissed slightly while the rain storm outside began to become a deluge. "..."

BOOM!

ZAP!

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"W-W-Who are you?" gulped Ron. "And how'd you do that?"

They hissed before a long snake like tongue wiggled near his ear.

"Ah!"

"Snake!" Rufus got out in fear.

Kim stood up and grabbed their hand. "That's enough touching, now leave him alone and tell us who you are or leave."

They hissed before suddenly grabbing Ron with a long white tail and ran off into the rain as they vanished with the skills of a master thief.

"RON!" screamed Kim and Rufus before running out of the building.

Only to be drenched with hail and rain as a thick fog covered the person's tracks.

"RON!"

(With Ron)

-In an abandoned museum of japanese arts and ninjutsu-

Ron looked very nervous as he was on a large futon with a large pillow under him and wearing nothing but a white kimono. 'Oh man, who is this? Why'd they take me? Why'd they make me wear this?!'

The figure 'walked' into the room while hissing a little.

"Ah!" jumped Ron nervously. "W-Who are you?"

They hissed before moving closer to Ron and began….kissing his cheek?

"H-Huh?!" he let out in shock while seeing the tail move up and drape over his lap. 'W-W-What's going on?!'

The figure moved back before taking the pancho off, to reveal….Yori, but in a white kimono with giant snakes on the sleeves and had a large diamond between the chest and crotch area. "Hello Stoppable-kun."

Ron blinked and looked confused and stunned. "Uh...hey, uh….you."

"Don't you remember?" Yori asked with a small pout. "We fought together to save the Lotus Blade."

"...um…"

She pointed to her eyes. "I might be a yokai, a Shirohebi, but I am your guide at the Yamanouchi Ninja School, among other things Stoppable-kun."

Ron went slack jawed when he started to connect the pieces and saw the face. "Y-Y-Yori?! You...you...you're a snake lady!"

"Shirohebi." She hissed. "A sad fate, but I am happy to see you again, even if Possible-san thought I was some lowly geisha."

"A ga-what?"

"Brothel woman."

"What's a brothel?"

She sighed. "Whore house."

"..."

"What you americans call a 'strip bar'."

"OH!" he turned bright red while she nodded before shaking his head. "Hang on wait! KP was just asking who you were, I mean you DID come in and start...rubbing my lap." he looked away.

She rubbed his cheek with her left hand. "I wanted to see you, and tell you something very important."

"W-What?"

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu." She said in perfect japanese.

"Uh...come again?" he asked, confused.

"I love you." She smiled with a very happy smile.

"...come again?" he repeated, wide eyed and beet red. 'No way, did she just-'

"I love you." She said again while moving VERY close to him with her chest touching his left shoulder. "I love you more than anything in the world~"

"U-Uh, Y-Yori?" he gulped feeling the chest and started sweating nervously. "You uh, you're kinda...close."

"All the better to be with you." She said while licking her lips. "And since you and the baka aren't formally in a relationship, it means I won't hold my feelings back anymore, Stoppable-kun~"

And cue Ron turning as red as a pepper. "W-Woah woah woah, you mean me and KP?"

She hissed again while glaring at him. "Yes, **her.**"

Ron shivered seeing the glare. "Y-You thought me and Kim were a couple?"

She moved even closer to him. "You two were close, and Possible-san is always around you."

He felt his blood turn ice cold from the tone Yori was making. "W-Well yeah! Me and Kim are best buds, we've been like that ever prince pre-k."

Yori's eyes narrowed while she pushed him onto the bed by her chest and pinned him down with her tail. "**So you break a maiden's heart right in front of her? How foolish of you Stoppable-kun.**"

"Eek!"

"**Especially after I helped you in japan, you Sorry excuse of a human!**"

"What'd I do now?!" he asked nervously.

She moved her head towards his face. "**You cheated and played with my heart with Possible-san. I was the one that saved you, NOT her! You are my lover, NOT THAT SLUT'S BOYTOY!**"

Ron gulped in fear.

"**YOU ARE MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!**"

'Oh man, what do I do? She looks mad!' he thought, only for them to hear the sound of footsteps echoing in the building.

Yori used her tongue to sniff the air and frowned as she placed a sock in Ron's mouth. "Stay here, and don't run. Or I will **find you~!**"

Ron gulped and nodded in fear before Yori moved off him. 'Scary….but why did that make me feel excited?'

(With the footsteps)

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

"Wade, are you sure Ron's in here?"

"_Positive, he's in this building._"

Kim looked around while holding a flashlight in the dark hallway, which was VERY creepy due to the artifacts of giant monsters and ancient samurai armor and weapons in every corner of the museum. "Any idea on just who it was that took him? I didn't get a good look at their face, but they must have had a good reason to go to this length."

"_Sorry Kim, but the database isn't giving me any leads on your snake person._"

"Not even anything on DNAmy? I mean using animals in weird experiments is kinda her thing."

"_She's still in jail. And it's not Gill, he's also still in jail._"

Kim grumbled at this while not seeing the shadow right behind her. "Great, so I'm walking in blind, literally."

"_Sorry._"

That was when a hand hit her neck and caused her to pass out.

"Hissssss."

(With Ron)

'What should I do?! Run? Hide? Scream?! What what WHAT?!' he thought while conflicted. On one hand if he listened Yori might do who knows what to whoever was here, but if he moved, he didn't wanna imagine what she'd do.

As he tried to calm down, he didn't notice an astral projection of a monk right behind him, floating.

'Aw man, all this worrying is making me hungry. Should have gotten a nacho supreme when I had the chance.' He thought.

"_Stoppable._" Said a familiar voice from right behind him.

Ron turned and perked up. "Mmmpph!"

"_You can take the sock out._"

Ron spat out the sock while feeling relieved that it wasn't covered in mold. "Sensei! Oh man, am I glad to see you. You'll never believe it, but Yori's been-"

"_I know. She drank the blood of a Shirohebi, one from my forbidden artifact collection. Although the fact it was inside a sake jar would tempt anyone to drink it, but Yori should have had the mental fortification to prevent such temptation._"

"Yeah, and she's a snake lady."

"_A Shirohebi is a yokai with the lower body of a snake, a master of the elemental power of water, and to some, one of the few yokai to avoid. But not in the traditional sense._"

"What do you mean?"

"_The jar Yori-san consumed was the Jar of Lamination. A cursed artifact from the days before the Warring States period, this particular Shirohebi was a former student of the school._" He said. "_A talented one, but she fell in love with a local daimyo from the nearby province, and when one of her kind finds a man or woman they love, they will hunt them down and protect them with their lives._"

Ron blinked as Sensei continued.

"_But the daimyo was a cold hearted man, with no love in his heart. So when she came to him, he sent her away and sent his men to kill her. She managed to escape, but was near the gates of death. As she tried to return to the temple, a wandering monk saw her plight and tried to carry her to the school, but she passed halfway there and the monk found later on that his sake jar became coated with her blood._" He spoke. "_But before she died, she muttered a curse. To those that destroyed my heart, a calamity shall destroy them and for those who hold my blood be warned, for the one who drinks the licor of disoare shall become like me._ _And for over one hundred years, the jar was kept safe and secured, until last week._"

"So wait, Yori drank it, became cursed, and...now she wants to kill me?!"

"_No._" Sensei said calmly. "_Yori-san only wants to reveal her true feelings and become your bride, depending on the fact that you did not 'break' her feelings like the daimyo of legend._"

"Bride?!" he went wide eyed. "B-But I haven't graduated school yet!"

"_Yet Yori-san will continue to hunt you until you reciprocate your feelings to her. Shirohebi are very envious of any woman that get too close to their 'grooms'._"

"Wait, you mean Kim? But we're just best friends!"

"_In her mind, Possible-san will be marked for death._" Sensei said. "_Unless you tell her your true feelings, the ones locked in your heart._"

Ron looked lost. "Eh?"

"_You must love her for who she is, or the tragedy will be replayed, with you instead of the Shirohebi._" He said before vanishing like mist.

"Sensei wait!"

(With Kim)

She groaned while noticing that she was inside something….slimy and reddish in hue. "Ugh, where am I?"

That was when she noticed that there was very greenish liquid under her, eating away at her shoes and pants.

"Wait….I GOT EATEN!"

(With Yori)

She burped while holding her large stomach as she slithered back to the room Ron was it. 'Sorry Possible-san, but you were in the way of Stoppable-kun's heart.'

"YORI!"

She smiled while burping a little. "Excuse me, Stoppable-kun. Sorry about that, it was...a giant rat."

"Yori listen and listen good! I-uh...I um…."

"Yes?" She asked while looking very happy as the stomach started getting kicked. "Oof!" 'She needs to calm down in there.'

"Look, Sensei was just telling me about...all this, and...ok I'm gonna be straight. Kim and me? We're not a couple. I mean sure, sometimes I do wonder what we'd be like if we were, but we never really got that far, you know? Right now I'm still the same single, dorky, loser I was when we first met."

"...so you are not engaged?"

"What no!"

"Oh…" she blinked before her stomach got kicked really hard. "OW! Stop struggling in there!"

"Wow, that rat is really tough." grimaced Ron.

"It is, but Stoppable-kun." She said as the stomach kicked and hurt her even more. "Ow! Do you OW! Love OW! Me?"

"Well...I do kinda like you, and I was hoping we could date a little bit, but seeing how I was just a transfer, I figured you'd get with some dude who knew way better kung fu than me."

She laughed in pain. "Ow! Stoppable-kun, I love OW! Only you. I was OW! Only trying to stay friends because of OW! Possible-san, OW! Stay still in there! OW OW OW!"

"Uh, do you need a doctor?" asked Ron curiously.

"OW! I'm fine." Yori groaned. "OW! The rat was TOO stubborn, OW! Baka red furred rats OW!"

"Red?" He blinked before recalling that Kim should've found him by now.

'I should've chewed her! Baka snake mouth!'

"Uh...Yori? Where's Kim?"

"What do you OW! Mean?"

"She should have been back." he gulped while going pale.

Yori groaned while burping a little. "Maybe she...ugh….was late?"

"She's never late."

She gulped while she felt VERY sick and almost ready to puke. 'STOP! I'M GOING TO UGH!'

"Oh crap, Yori spit her out!"

"But-UGH!" She groaned before her mouth extended past her jaw line and she spat out Kim, now naked and covered in stomach acid as her stomach returned to normal. "Ugh…." 'Might need medicine after this…'

"KP!" cried Ron as Kim stood up and shivered. "You're alright!"

"Ow….Ron?" She groaned while feeling very slimy. "What happened? One minute I was in a museum and the next I'm in someone's stomach."

"Well apparently Yori ate you, which is sick and wrong!"

"Sorry…" Yori groaned. "Was in a jealous rage…"

Kim turned and saw the very nauseated Shirohebi. She frowned and felt her eye twitch. "So your first thought was to EAT ME?!"

"..." she lightly blushed. "...sorry?"

"Oh no, sorry doesn't even begin to start." she glared. "Would someone explain just what's going on?!"

(One hour of explaining later)

"And that's how I wanted Ron to 'do the deed' with me." Yori blushed while bowing. "I am terribly sorry, I thought you and Stoppable-kun were already together and….."

"You didn't think to CALL or talk to him face to face first?" deadpanned Kim.

"I was envious." She pouted. "I thought you 'stole' him away, and the image of you calling me a whore in my head didn't help."

"Why would I do that? I'm not someone who'd call you a whore, especially since we hardly even interact."

She sighed while her tail wagged sadly near her side. "I'm sorry, but….I love Stoppable-kun and the Shirohebi curse just….made me want him. I just couldn't help myself."

Kim let out a sigh and shook her head. "I get that, but even still, there's nothing wrong with telling it up front. It can actually be a lot easier than most people think."

"But I'm a yokai. If I told him up front, he might have ran away or hit me with a bat." She sighed as Ron sweatdropped in embarrassment, as he did get scared from her initial appearance, mostly from the horror factor.

"A bat? Really?"

Yori nodded as Kim shook her head.

"Ron maybe scared of monkeys, but scared enough to hit you with a bat? That's not him."

"...oh." She said with a slight sigh of relief.

"But keep in mind, eating people is NOT something to get on his good side, ok?"

"Sorry Possible-san." She bowed again.

"Hey no worries, the Ronster is a-ok." spoke Ron trying to sound cool and calm.

She slithered towards him before saying. "So you will date me or…." she blushed a little.

"Or what?"

"...propose?"

"Uh...maybe let's start with dating." he blushed.

And cue Yori hugging him with both her tail and arms as Kim sneezed a little as she was still naked.

"Uh, can we continue this after I get some new clothes?" Kim asked while Yori kept hugging Ron tightly.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

'Aw that was-'

"But if you cheat on me." She continued while sounding very passive aggressive. "**I will eat you whole~**"

Ron paled and let out a choked squeak. 'Scary!'

'He he he.' Yori thought while hissing a little as her eyes glowed bright red in the darkness. 'Ron-kun~'

"Uh, Yori, question." spoke Kim. "Are you stuck in that form for good?"

She turned to her. "I don't know, maybe." 'Not, I learned to shapeshift a day ago. I just wanted to scare you...no. Bad yokai side! Possible-san isn't a threat!'

"Oh."

"I'm sure she'll be ok, I mean, as long as nobody trips over the tail I mean." spoke Ron.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Stoppable-kun. I appreciate that."

"But did you have anything to do with the crazy weather at bueno nacho?"

"Apparently Shirohebi can manipulate water, so a storm is fair game." Yori sweatdropped. "But...shall we do the deed or 'hang out' in one of your american styled restaurants?"

"Hang out."

"As you wish, Ron-kun." She said while holding his right hand with her left hand.

With that the two turned and headed for the exit with Kim following and rubbing her arms.

'So not cool.' She thought before sneezing as Yori made a heart with her tail.


	69. Cheerleaders and Ben

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Cheerleaders and Ben

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben was snoring in his bed while drooling on his pillow, tossing and turning a little to get comfy with a smile on his face.

"Hey doofus, wake up." called Gwen's voice before he felt someone shaking him which made him groan and turn away.

"Buzz off dweeb...just ten more minutes…"

"No, wake up!" She called as she smacked his head lightly.

'Ow!" he cried out sitting up and held the spot before glaring at his smirking cousin. "Hey! I was sleeping."

"Well now you're up." She said as she began to walk away. "Grandpa wants to see you, so put some pants on."

Ben grumbled as he pushed the blanket off and moved to get his pants off the floor. 'Stupid cousin, I was having a nice dream.'

Soon the pants were on and he made his way to the front of the rust bucket. "What do you need grandpa?"

"I just wanted to let you know we'll be stopping at some place a little bit different than the usual. I was thinking we'd stop by the local school and watch some football."

"Wait, really? Why?" Ben asked in confusion.

"I just thought it would be fun, plus it would give you kids a chance to socialize." He smiled while turning down the road. "I can only imagine how this trip might be a little smothering with just us three, so getting a chance to meet other kids your age might be something to look forward to."

"Yay, a chance to talk to people we'll never see again." Cheered Ben sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up dweeb, it beats staying in here and talking to you all day." Remarked Gwen sitting down. "Meeting other kids at some school we've never been to actually sounds like a good idea."

"I better watch out or you'll turn into a teacher's pet for them too." Snickered Ben.

"At least I'll be smart and have good connections instead of being a dumb dweeb like you!" she threw back making him glare with Ben sticking his tongue out.

"Calm down you two, we're here." Called Max as he pulled the rustbucket into a school parking lot. "Now you two be on your best behavior, alright?"

"Sure, I'll behave as long as the dweeb here doesn't go all alien on us."

"Same to you miss hocus pocus."

"Kids, behave." Max said as he parked the rustbucket and turned it off. "Come on, let's go."

The kids nodded and made their way off, but Gwen wound up tripping on a rock and face planting which made Ben burst out laughing.

"S-Shut up!" She cried as she picked herself up.

"Wow Gwen, nice trip." He chuckled while Gwen dusted herself off as they resumed heading to the school with the cheering crowds heard coming from the stadium.

"Come on you two, we got to hurry if we want to get good seats." Smiled Max as they moved over near the entrance to the stadium with someone at the ticket booth. "Excuse me, we're here to see the game."

"Are you related to any of the students and or faculty? If so, I'll need their name and yours."

"No, we're from out of town."

"Alright, then that'll be three dollars per person."

"Sure." Said Max as he paid the fee.

"Ok, have a nice day, and please enjoy the game."

"We plan on it." He accepted the tickets as the three of them went inside with Gwen and Ben looking at the packed stands.

'Wow there's a lot of people here, I guess they really like football.' Thought Ben as they sat down near the front and winced when he saw some of the players get dogpiled. "Glad I'm not those guys."

"So, what do you two think, is this fun?"

"Right now I'm hoping we don't get dragged into it." Spoke Gwen before her stomach growled. "I'm gonna grab something to eat."

"The vendors coming over here." Spoke Max seeing a man with hot dogs. "Hey! Can we get a couple over here?"

"Sure thing!" He called back before getting a few hotdogs ready and managed to throw them over with Max managing to catch two, but the third one with mustard wound up getting Gwen and splattered mustard on her shirt.

"Augh! Oh come on! I'll be right back guys, I have to take care of this." She grumbled getting up and walked away with Ben biting into his hotdog with a chuckle.

'First she falls now this? This must be my lucky day.' he thought while the players with green and black uniforms managed to reach the other end with the crowd going wild.

"And that's another touchdown for the home team!" Called the announcer. "They've been going at it without rest, they're fired up to keep their winning streak folks!"

'Wow, these guys aren't half bad.' Ben thought as he watched the players begin to walk off the field.

"Ok folks, it's time for the halftime show!"

"I'll be back Ben, gotta go get a soda." Spoke Max getting up. "You want one?"

"Nah, I'm good for now." He said with a shrug. He saw his grandpa walk away and bit into his hotdog while looking to the other side of the stadium where the cheerleaders were coming out, only to nearly choke and coughed while hitting his chest from surprise before it went down and he got his breath. "No..way." He said as he stared at the green and black uniform clad girls. 'They're the same from that one dream I had, how is this possible?'

And it was true, all of them that came out were spitting images of the girls. There being one with orange hair with bangs, one with reddish brown that had two strands going down the sides, a third with blondish-orangish hair done up in a bun, one with slightly spiky red hair, a blond with a ponytail, and a dark skinned one with brown hair going down her back.

'Ok, there's only two possible explanations, either I'm psychic and knew they were real and materialized them in my dreams last time… or I'm stuck in another dream.' Thought Ben as he saw them line up with the orange haired girls standing in front of the others and face them.

"Alright girls, let's show them what we've got!"

"Yeah, let's rock this crowd!"

The girls began to go through a cheer routine that got the crowd pumped up while Ben tried pinching himself, hard.

'Ok, this time around I know it's a dream, it has to be, which means that something bad is going down in the real world, right?' Thought Ben rubbing his arm and saw the Omnitrix wasn't acting weird. 'But it's like with Enoch, why isn't the watch acting weird?' He pondered as the cheerleaders kept doing their routine. 'Maybe… this is just a normal dream.'

The girls started to move together with the leader in the center and began to lift her up before throwing her up, with her doing several twists in the air with ease before she came back down and landed on her feet with all of them catching her with ease which made the crowd stand up and applaud. "Thank you, thank you all, you've been great!" The redhead called out with a smile.

"Than again, maybe I'm thinking too much. Probably just a coincidence." Ben muttered while clapping with the crowd. 'I mean there's a lot of high schools and a lot of cheerleaders, maybe my memory is just a bit fuzzy?'

While the girls soaked in the applause, a black van came barreling onto the field and made the crowd stop before it skidded near the girls as men with black masks and rifles came out and aimed at the crowd with people screaming before one of them walked out with a megaphone.

"Alright everyone, nobody moves and nobody dies, you all fucking got that?" He called out making the crowd feel nervous and Ben get serious. "Listen to us or we start taking lives, and don't even try to sneak out, we've got enough ammo to paint this whole field red."

"W-What are your demands?" Asked one of the referees nervously.

"You're gonna hand over all the cash you made or we start shooting." He frowned while one man held a rifle to the cheerleaders who huddled together in fear. "And we'll start with the girlies."

"Whoa whoa whoa, just give me a second to get the money, no need to shoot anyone." The referee said as he began to inch towards the ticket booth. "No one needs to get hurt here."

'Except for them.' Thought Ben who turned the dial while being discreet about it. 'Let's see them shoot what they can't see.'

"Look, I have the money, here it is." Said the ref as he held up a metal cash box.

"Good." Smirked the leader before seeing a green flash and turned, but didn't see anything. "Who did that?!"

"I-I don't know, look, just take the money and go!" The ref said as the man narrowed his eyes.

"Someone tried something, and I wanna know-" He was cut off as one of his men grunted and held his head. "Hey, what's going on?"

"N-Nothing." He spoke standing up straight. "Just a headache."

"Well keep your head in the game, and get ready to kill one of the girls, something's up and we need to show these idiots that we're serious."

"Right." He nodded before walking to the cheerleaders who whimpered in fear before grabbing the blond one by the arm. "Sorry blondie, but it's time to go to that big football stadium in the sky."

"No, no no no, please!"

The man leaned down and whispered. "When I say go, you and your friends hit the ground, don't ask why, just do it, alright?"

"W-Wha?"

"Now!" He called before quickly swerving the gun towards the other men.

"Girls duck!" Cried the blond before they hit the ground as the man started shooting at the others, but either shot at their guns with pinpoint accuracy, or hit them in the legs making them fall down before the leader turned.

"What the-GAH!" He cried out getting one in the shoulder making him fall down and hold it with a hiss of pain.

"Gotcha." Smirked the man before Ghostfreak's form floated out of him, letting the man regain his senses and look shocked at seeing the state the others were in.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Pardon me." Spoke Ghostfreak tapping him on the shoulder making him turn and go wide eyed seeing him right in front of him. "Boo."

"AAAAAAH! Ghost! Fuck this shit, get back into the truck!"

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, what the hell just happened?!" Cursed the leader as the lone man NOT injured wound up getting thrown on top of him thanks to Ghostfreak who floated over making the leader pale.

"You just got a taste of your own medicine. Didn't your mother ever teach you it's impolite to aim guns at little girls?"

"Who do you think taught me?" He groaned as Ghostfreak just shook his head.

"Either way you are all going away for a very long time." He spoke before turning to the surprised ref. "I'd call the police before they try to get away." Ghostfreak turned and floated away while going invisible and went through the ground. 'Another job well done, I wonder where grandpa and Gwen were for all of that though?'

(Later)

Ben sighed while leaning against a wall as the police came and took the injured men and their weapons away with SWAT called in and he hadn't found where his grandpa and cousin were. "Some game, I couldn't even enjoy the rest because of those guys. Guess it's back on the road, if grandpa ever comes around." He muttered, unaware of the cheerleaders finishing talking to the police behind him.

"That was so scary, I was gonna die!"

"I know, I thought this was gonna be the last game we'd ever cheer at again!"

"Yeah, thank god for that ghost guy, I wonder where he came from?"

"I don't know, but he seemed kinda cute, in a dark and spooky kinda way."

"Girl, please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you are about that ghost guy, yes he saved us, but I wouldn't touch it with a twenty nine and a half foot pole."

"Hey, I'm just being real."

"Really weird." Muttered one with Ben sighing and put his hands in his pockets.

"Better go and find them, knowing the dweeb she'd try and leave me here for a laugh." He muttered as he began to walk away, right as one of the girls turned and spotted his watch briefly.

"Wow, fancy watch." She muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

"Huh? What did you say about a watch?"

"I just saw a guy with some weird watch I've never seen before. Looked like one of those high tech ones you hear about in Japan."

"Huh, neat, which guy was it?"

"Him." She pointed to Ben currently leaving the stadium.

"Huh...is it just me or does he seem familiar?"

"I say we go over and talk to him instead of just staring."

"Sure, my parents aren't picking me up for awhile, beats just standing around."

With that the girls followed Ben who was looking around the parking lot, but didn't see the rustbucket. 'Huh? What's going on, did they leave without me already?'

"Hey, you, wait a second!"

Ben turned his head and saw the cheerleaders walking over, confusing him. "Uh, yeah?"

"Do we know you, I feel like we've seen you somewhere before."

Ben was surprised and caught off guard while shaking his head. "I don't think so, we've never met." 'At least in person, but if I am awake then this got even more confusing.'

"Really? Weird… hey, where did you get your watch?"

"Oh, this?" He looked at the Omnitrix and tried to keep it hidden near his side. "It's...uh...foreign, I got it for my birthday."

"I knew it was japanese!" Said one girl with a grin.

"Yeah! Yeah it is, real big over there, but not really poplar here, that's why you don't see many of them." He fibbed while trying to stay on his toes. 'Alright, they'll buy that.'

"Cool, hey, any chance I could buy it off you?" Asked the dark skinned one curiously.

"Sorry, it's not for sell, plus if I sold it, my...aunt would get real mad."

"Oh, well that sucks." She sighed in defeat.

"Hey, you don't really go to our school do you?" Asked the red head.

"Huh? Oh, no, my grandpa, me and my cousin are on a road trip and he stopped here so me and my cousin could socialize a bit."

"In that case, we can help." Smiled the blondish-orangish haired one. "Why don't we go out for a bite to eat since the game's cancelled?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun, I think my grandpa and cousin went somewhere so I got some time to kill." Smiled Ben. 'If they're gone, might as well enjoy myself a little.'

"Great, there's a burger place just a block away, lets go."

(Later)

"Wow, the stuff here is pretty good!" Ben said as he sat in a booth with the girls. "Best burgers I've had since summer started."

"Glad to hear, this place has the best food in town hands down." Smiled the red head munching on some fries while looking at him. "So, where you from?"

"Oh, just a small town in the middle of nowhere." He said with a shrug. "So, are you all from here?"

"Well yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be going to the same school." Giggled the blond making the others do the same and Ben blush in embarrassment.

"Right, dumb question." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "So uh…. I don't really know what to talk about."

"Well why don't you tell us about yourself?" Suggested the reddish brown haired girl with a smile. "Like do you play sports? You look like you do."

"Well I am a fan of baseball." He admitted. "Before this road trip I was kinda hoping to end up on my school's little league, but I didn't really make the cut."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well lets just say I wasn't very popular and the bullies had enough control over the coach to make sure I didn't make the team." He spoke looking away with a frown with the girls looking at him in sympathy. "If I could go back and show them what I had I'd rub it in their face."

"Well if you went to our school I'm sure you would make the team."

"Yeah, well, here's to dreaming." He chuckled as he ate another fry. 'You know, if this is a dream this isn't so bad, much better than the last one. It also might not be one, I did see these girls last time before I was knocked out, so maybe it's just a coincidence?'

"Still, if you tried, I'll bet you'd do great, especially with your own cheer squad."

"Wait, what?" He asked with a blush as the others chuckled. He assumed they were joking and chuckled with them. "Yeah, but where am I gonna get one of those?" He joked.

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" Said one with a fake pout.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Well yeah, do you see any other cheerleaders around here?"

"No, but I just didn't expect that you would cheer for me, I mean you just met me." He pointed out. "I mean I don't even go to your school, would that work or be allowed?"

"Sure it would be, the school doesn't control us." Said the dark skinned one with a smile.

"Besides, I think cheering for a cutie like you would be all worth it." Winked the redhead making Ben look away bashfully while smiling.

"Heh, aw shucks." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. 'This is the best day ever!' He thought, unaware of the whole world around him flicker a bit, like a tv that was getting a bad signal. He also didn't notice the icons on the Omnitrix cycling around, but he did see the girls each give him flirtatious grins. 'If this is a dream I never wanna wake up!'

"In fact, why don't we give you a special cheer right now?"

"Really? Ok, sure." He said with a smile as they got up and out of the booth. He saw them stand in line and swore their body skin colors seemed to change a little bit, but he didn't pay it any mind. 'I wonder what cheer they're gonna show me?'

"You ready girls?"

"Ready!"

"Ok, let's go!" Called the redhead as music suddenly began to play around them as they started. "Give me an O!"

"O!" They called as the one with spiky red hair began to smoke a little before her head suddenly burst into flames.

"Give me an M!"

"M!" They called as the brownish red head began to turn slightly green before gaining a flytrap mouth around her head.

"Give me an N!"

"N!" They called as the blondish-orange head began to gain a lot of orange fur all around her as her eyes were hidden by the new fur.

"Give me an I!"

"I!" They called as the blonde with the ponytails skin suddenly turned into that of a green diamonds, making her look like a living statue.

"Give me a T!"

"T!" They called as the dark skinned one began to gain an extra set up arms under her first set along with eyes.

"Give me an R!"

"R!" They called as the one with her hair in a bun's skin turned bright blue as a tail grew out of her back.

"Give me an I!" They called as Ben's eyes widened in shock.

"No way." He muttered.

"I!" They called as they got into a pose.

"Give me an X!"

"X!"

"What does that spell?"

"OMNITRIX!" They spoke together, all of them now looking like hybrids of his aliens with Ben rubbing his eyes.

"Ok, now I KNOW this is a dream." He muttered as he shook his head.

"Well what do you think Ben, how was that~?" Asked the leader with a wink making Ben blush.

"Well...it sure sounded...catchy."

"Glad to hear, say, how about we just come with you on our trip, it makes more sense for us to cheer on the hero of the universe then some stupid football team~"

Ben opened his mouth to deny, but stopped himself. 'Wait a sec, if it's a dream then I can get away with anything.' He thought it over and smiled before standing up. "You know what? That doesn't sound half bad. Consider it done girls."

"Yes! We're going up in life girls, whoo-hoooo!"

"Yeah, let's go! If I'm right then the rustbucket should be a giant luxury limo!" Grinned Ben before they walked over to the doors and headed outside where waiting for them was a large limousine that had the Omnitrix symbol on the side. 'Ok, this confirms it, definitely a dream.'

"Alright, a limo! Dibs on sitting next to Ben~" Called the orange furred one with a grin.

"Nuh uh, I wanted to!" Pouted the burning headed one.

"Well there's two sides, and as the leader I will be taking the other spot."

"Then who gets the other spot?"

"Me, I called dibs!"

"Well then I call super dibs on sitting on his lap~"

"Ladies ladies, no need to fight over me, there's plenty of Ben to go around." He chuckled as he got into the limo. 'Best. Dream. Ever.'

Right as the girls surrounded him though, he started to close his eyes as his vision blurred, and when he opened them again, he found himself sitting down at the same spot in the football field, and saw the same men before giving orders to the crowd.

'Huh? What the heck, what's going on, bring back the cheerleaders!' he thought in annoyance while shaking his head. "What just happened?"

"Quiet kid, you wanna get us killed?" Whispered one guy next to him in fear.

'What just happened, am I still in a dream?!' He thought as he rubbed his chin. 'I don't remember falling asleep to this, and it doesn't feel like reality. Which means I might be redoing the same dream twice.' He thought as he began to grin. 'In that case, I can do whatever I want! It's hero time!' He stood up and started to walk towards the men without flinching as some of them saw him and aimed their guns at him.

"Kid if you want to keep living without a bullet in your shoulder stand the fuck down!"

"Nice try, but you guys don't scare me." He said as he began to reach for his watch. "It's hero ti-"

BANG!

"AUGH!" He cried out when a bullet hit his arm, but just managed to burn a mark across it making him grab at it.

"Go sit down kid, there's a reason heroes die young." Growled the man who shot him.

'Ok, augh...this isn't a dream.' Thought Ben whose hand moved down on autopilot and dialed in an alien before slamming down and transformed into Cannonbolt, making the men go wide eyed.

"W-What the hell?! Shoot it! Kill it!"

"You guys are gonna pay for that, it's hero time!" Spoke the alien before rolling into a ball and steamrolled at them with the bullets bouncing off.

Soon the thugs were easily dispatched and Ben was quickly rolling away. 'Damn it, I was sloppy and I got shot because of it!' He headed behind one of the buildings and unrolled before transforming back and touched the spot. "At least it just burns a little."

"BEN! What the hell was that?!" Max called as he and Gwen raced towards him.

"Just some guys trying to rob the school is all."

"He means what were you thinking walking up to them and getting shot dweeb!"

"It's not my fault doofus!" He frowned. "I thought I was still in a dream."

"What are you talking about Ben?" Max asked with a frown.

"Well, I was dreaming that everything was fake, and that the exact same thing had already happened, so I thought I was just repeating the dream."

Gwen raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "That's ridiculous."

"Well I've been stuck in dreams before, it's not that crazy!" He frowned. "What happened to you two anyway?"

"Grandpa went to go get you some smelling salts after you passed out and I went back to the rustbucket to get my magic book."

"Well I'm just fine." He spoke crossing his arms before hearing people running and turned his head to see the cheerleaders round the corner and looking around. "Hey, I saw them in my dream, I saved them before! Hey!" He called as he began to run towards them.

"Ben, wait!"

"Where is it? Did you girls see where it went?"

"No, but it has to be around here somewhere!"

"Hey girls!"

"Huh? Wait, do we know you?"

"Yeah, It's me, Ben, is this a dream or is it real?"

The girls looked at each other confused while the dark skinned girl stepped forward.

"What do you mean is it a dream?"

"I was having a dream, you were there, you all turned into aliens, am I just repeating the dream or am I crazy?"

"We've never seen you before, until today when you tried to save us, which was really cool." Smiled the blond.

"Yeah, until you got shot and then that alien thing came out of nowhere."

"Speaking of which, did you see it leaving?"

"Um… no, sorry, didn't see it." He lied quickly. 'Damn, I guess this isn't a dream… and I made myself sound like a maniac too.'

"Shame, we were gonna thank him in person."

"Um...really?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, oh well, I guess we can't now, huh?"

"I guess we'll just have to thank you instead~"

"R-Really, me?" He asked in surprise as they began to approach him. 'Wow, I guess this is my lucky day!'

"Yeah, you DID risk your life after all."

"Yeah, in fact I know just how to reward you~" Grinned the leader before cupping Ben's face and leaned in making his face turn red.

'O-Oh man, is she about to kiss me?!' He thought with a smile seeing the lips come within an inch of his, only to see her stop and everything around him go black. "Huh? Wait, what's going on?!"

He looked around and saw he was in some dark void before it began to clear up and he found himself right back at the stands. "What the heck? I thought that wasn't a dream?"

"Give us the money, now!" Called the man while Ben shook his head.

"Ok, something tells me I need to keep at this." He muttered as he began to dial through his aliens. "I have to wake up eventually, right?"

"Anyone who tries something will get a-gah!" The man let out before finding himself knocked back by a football to the chest with the other sturning to see Four Arms walking to the field holding an armful of footballs.

"Alright, let' get this over with you punks." He smirked before he started to hurl several footballs at them with amazing strength, which felt like cannonballs when they made contact. Soon they were all knocked out and the crowd was cheering. "Yeah, that's right, I am awesome!"

He flexed his muscles and soaked it all in while the cheerleaders ran over.

"That was awesome!"

"You're so cool!"

"Go Ben!"

"Thanks girls." He said with a grin. 'Ok, definitely a dream, they already know my name, which means there's no consequences!'

"Can we feel your muscles?"

"Go right ahead." He said as he flexed all four of them. 'Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun~'

And thus this is how it went. Each time Ben would beat the bad guys, using different aliens to change things up, different endings happened that were unique in their own way.

Sometimes he caught the robbers by encasing them in Diamondhead's diamonds, sometimes he outsmarted them with Greymatter. Sometimes he even made a game of it by letting them think they got away, only to easily get them using XLR8's speed.

And every single time the cheerleaders fawned over him, even the one time he let the crooks get away just to see what would happen. Of course him being him he was free to put the moves on them without worrying about making a fool of himself. And make a fool of himself he did, he made the cheesiest one liners, loud declarations of love, anything and everything he could think of.

But all they thought was that is was funny, sweet, like they literally couldn't find any fault in it. After a hundred redos or so he began to get both bored and worried, what if he never woke up again?

Right now he was currently with the girls again, but as Way Big who held them in his hand and was out walking while they took in the sights.

"Wow, this is amazing! We're so high up!"

"Yeah, I wish I was big too!"

"Don't fall girls." He said for the...twelfth time? He had lost track.

"You know, I wanna be big like you!" Said one as she began to glow green and start to grow.

'Huh, so they're turning into aliens this time, they haven't done that for at least eight redos.' He thought before stopping as the others glowed. "Well if you all wanna be big, go nuts."

"Yeah! Hey, wanna make out on top of the school~?"

"Hmm, yeah sure, sounds fun." He grinned. 'Alright, don't get much of a chance to make out, usually the dream ends before we get to that point.'

"Hey, come on, I wanna make out with him!" Pouted one of them.

"No way, I do!" Spoke another as Way Big reached the high school and set them on the ground with each of them glowing brighter before they started to grow.

'Wait, are they going to fight? Huh, this hasn't happened before.' He thought as each girl began to gain similar traits to Way Big and let out angry growls at each other. 'Maybe I should stay out of this one, last few times I got in the way HURT.'

"It's my turn to make out with him damn it!"

"No, you got to last time!"

"I'll kick both your butts if it means getting a turn!"

'What are they talking about, turns? I haven't made out with any of them...right?' Wondered Way Big as they started shoving each other. 'It's been so long I can't remember.'

"Shove off you bitch, it's my turn with Ben, end of story!"

"That's it!" One of them tackled another leading to the others doing the same.

'Wow this is really getting heated up, maybe I should back off for now.' He thought stepping back while they clawed and bit at each other. 'But why do I feel like watching it the whole time?'

"That's it! I won't bother fighting you idiots, I'm taking him now!" Growled the one with orange hair before running to Way Big and tackled him before straddling him with a grin. "Give me some sugar Benny boy."

"What?" He cried out with a blush. 'K, things are way different now than the other dreams!' He found his face grabbed by her before seeing her leaning down with her lips puckered.

"Pucker up big boy~"

"NO! I want to be his first kiss!"

"No me!"

The other girls moved over and tried pulling her off, but she held on to Way Big who groaned from her grip.

"Buzz off! You'll get a turn AFTER me!"

"Oh I want more than that, I want to be with him in the next dream alone!"

Way Big blushed hearing that before finding the girl pressing her lips against his making his eyes widen feeling how soft they were and feeling fireworks go off in his head. 'Holy crap, this is amazing! Wait, what did she mean by next dream… do they know this is all a dream?'

"Mmmm~" Moaned the girl as the others seethed angrily.

Way Big smiled and tried kissing back, but found the girl yanked back and his lips claimed by another one with more vigor.

'He's mine, all mine damn it, mine mine mine mine!'

This kept going with Way Big kissing each of them with him also noticing the area around them going dark, but also glitchy. 'Huh? What is that, what's going on?' He thought in confusion as the area kept getting glitchier and glitchier, but the girls never noticed.

"Hey Ben, wanna learn about french kissing?"

"Maybe later, but I think something's wrong." he looked around. "Notice anything weird?"

"Huh? Oh… shit." Muttered one.

"Crap." Muttered another.

"I think we should hold off on that, something's not right here." Spoke Way Big with a serious tone.

"Um, it's nothing, just close your eyes and it will all be ok, I promise."

"No way." He spoke with his hands on his hips. "There's something wrong here, and you girls know what it is."

"Huh? Us? Know something? What are you talking about?" One stammered nervously.

"The place is glitching like a video game, and you mentioned something about the next dream. Almost like you KNOW all this is a dream." He crossed his arms. "If you were part of my dream, there's no way you'd be that self aware unless I made you like that, but throughout all this, I haven't once."

"R-Really? How do you know you didn't?"

"I just do, now tell me the truth, what is going on?!"

All of them became silent before sighing as they all began to shrink back to normal while Way Big timed out and became Ben again with the redhead looking at him.

"Look, it's kind of...a weird story really."

"Well go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well, in all honesty we're… a virus of sorts."

"Virus?" Blinked Ben with confusion. "You mean like in computers?"

"Kind of, you see we are kind of a mix of an alien virus that was used on you and your memories."

"Memories of real girls you saw briefly, but then later dreamed about, so we took their appearance in order to interact with you."

"But...why? And when did I get a virus?"

"Well in the real world, you and your family ran into an alien who is known to stay underground, but you frightened him and got caught in a deep sleep. That's why you've been having the same dreams over and over with differences."

"In the real world only about twenty four hours or so has passed."

"A whole day?" Ben gawked. "But..it feels longer in here!"

"Dreams and the real world flow by on different time. To some a dream can be very brief, but hours have passed in the real world. But it can also be very long, but short when compared to when you're awake."

"So… you guys have been keeping me asleep to do what exactly?"

"Entertain you of course." Smiled the brownish orange haired girl. "It'd be boring if all you did was sleep all this time away when you could spend it having fun."

"So you've been keeping me here to have fun? Not steal the omnitrix?"

"Of course not. We're not Enoch, and have no need for it. We are a virus, and therefore have no reason to try and steal it. Besides, we couldn't if we tried. No bodies to really use it."

"So… what now, if I wake up do you go away?"

"Well yes and no. You see we were made by the alien's natural powers, and therefore rely on them to survive. Now if we were to latch on to a new host to keep ourselves from dying, then there's a chance we could keep living after the dream is finished."

"Ok… and what would happen if you latch on to me?"

"Think of us as your personal dream squad." One of them winked as the others giggled.

"O-Ok, and is there any side effects that I should worry about?"

They shared a look and giggled with blushes. "Let's just say if you get REAL creative when you get older, there's a lot more cool stuff we can show you."

"Ok, then you can latch onto me I guess." He said with a blush as they cheered.

"Yes! We knew you'd do that!" Beamed one while the rest moved over and hugged him before she held her hand up. "Brace yourself, your body might feel a little stiff."

"Ok, let's do this." He said with a nod. When he saw her snap he saw the world around him growing dark and closed his eyes and expected to wake up in the stands, but he felt like he was laying in a bed which was moving. "Ugh… where am I?"

"Ben? Ben!" Came Gwen's voice as he started to see her over him and turning to the side. "Grandpa! Ben's awake!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Guys, I'm fine, what's going on?" he asked trying to sit up, but his body locked up with Gwen easing him back.

"Take it easy doofus, you've been asleep for a whole day. Your body needs time to get itself moving before you try to get up."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, really, I'm just….really thirsty." He said as he coughed a bit. "Can you get me some water?"

"Sure." She moved to the sink while Max walked over with a smile.

"Glad to see you're up sleeping beauty."

"Heh, good to be back." Smiled Ben while Max crouched down. "I miss anything?"

"No, we were pretty lucky, after the whole incident the alien apologized profusely and said that it wasn't permanent."

"Yeah, I kinda got the story already." He remarked as Gwen came back and moved the cup of water near his face.

"Drink up."

"Thanks dork." He said with a smile. He let the water go down his throat and felt relief before guzzling it all down and gasped. "Oh man...that hit the spot."

"The downside is I won't have any peace and quiet now." Joked Gwen with a smirk.

"Heh, that's for sure dweeb."

"So Ben, have any good dreams?" Asked Max making Ben blush and look at the ceiling.

"You could say that." He said with a small smile.


	70. Mac and Molly

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Mac and Molly

Author's note: Just so people know, my pal Geo Soul's story 'The United' recently lost it's tvtropes page because apparently there were spelling errors. Which is an odd choice given they could just send them a warning and have them fix it up. So to any fans of his, if you could, is there any chance you could make a new page for it? It'd be real awesome if you could.

Series: Swat Kats

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves over what looked like a wear and tear house on the outskirts of Megakat city.

"Molly!" Mac shouted from the kitchen.

"What!" she yelled back. "I'm busy here!"

"I hope it's building me a new body, this being a food processor things starting to get old real fast." he called back while Molly walked into the kitchen with a frown.

"As a matter of fact it was, but I think I oughta take a little break. You're not in a rush to go anywhere after all."

"Very funny." he scoffed before she pushed a button turning the lower part on making his head start shaking. "H-H-Hey! T-T-Turn this off!"

"I think I'll let you go for a little bit while I go see what's on TV."

"MO-O-O-OLLY-Y-Y-Y!"

She walked over to the couch and turned the TV on while kicking her feet up with a sigh. "Now to catch up on my shows."

Mac himself growled out and settled for glaring at his wife who changed the channel to what seemed like a soap opera.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a breaking report." came Ann Gora's voice as the show cut to the she-kat making Molly frown.

"Hey! My shows are on! Do it after ya stupid broad!" Growled Molly.

"This is Ann Gora with an important news bulletin. I'm here with well renowned Professor Hackle who is with me today to talk about a huge breakthrough for all of kat kind."

"Ugh, Hackle."

"HA-A-A-ACKLE!" Mac spoke up hearing her while the TV showed Ann Gora holding her mic to the professor.

"Tell us Professor Hackle, what is it you've managed to do?"

"As some people may or may not know I have dedicated my life go building machines to better all of kat kind. I have also had to watch helplessly as my creations were brazenly used as weapons of war destruction. Which it why I left Pumadine. However I have decided to leave my comfort zone and started working in a different field. I am pleased to announce that I have crack the code of genetic cloning." he smiled. "I have begun my work on working out how to properly clone kats."

This shocked the metallikats.

"That's amazing doctor, it must cost you an arm and a leg to create these clones."

"Oh no Ann, not at all. In truth the ingredients for an adult Kat can easily be purchased with a child's allowance alone. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I never knew how cheaply made we are as a species until I began my work. In time we can create new healthy body's for the disabled, handicapped, and even the terminally ill. The sky's the limit." he smiled.

"What about the possibility of this technology being used for crime or war?"

"I have already expected that. That is why I have left no notes or any instructions on how it can be done. I've taken to leaving no one else the chance to misuse this great opportunity for kats who need it more. Everything needed is in my brain." he tapped at his head. "That is why should I be targeted over this, I will ensure none of them will have its secrets." He spoke with confidence. "And legally since I created this breakthrough with money out of my own pocket and my own supplies. Neither the enforcers nor Pumadine can lay so much and a claw on my work without my consent. In fact I dare them to try, I'll take my case to the highest court." Hackle said before laughing.

"And there you have it ladies and gentleman, a huge breakthrough that could change the way katkind lives."

Molly ran into the kitchen and turned off the lower part. "Did you hear that Mac!?"

"Hardly, my head feels like you knocked a screw loose." retorted her husband.

She grabbed Mac and held him up. "If we get into Hackles lab we can get new bodies."

"Are you nuts Molly? Oh wait, never mind." he retorted before she gave his head a shake.

"I'm serious here!" she yelled before she stopped and carried him into the backroom where his new body laid. "Now shut it while I get your head back on."

"How are we going to get to Hackles lab without being spotted? The Metallikat Express is scrap, along with our weapons, and we stick out like chrome plated thumbs!" yelled Mac before Molly set his head down and started twisting it in place. "Besides Molly, in case you forgot, I'm pretty sure cloning means using PART of our bodies. And what happened to them? Oh right, they drowned! And I'm sure Hackles already tossed 'em by now."

"That old coot Hackle's made all sorts of stuff, which means even without our old bodies he'll get it done, or else." growled Molly as she got done twisting and saw Mac sit up and flex his hands.

"Eh I say forget about it. Why should we even care if he can clone kats? What good are flesh and blood bodies to us?"

Molly facepalmed and put her hands on her hips. "Mac, look at me, and I mean in the eyes." Molly said. "When I said for better or worse in the marriage vows, I didn't think it emplied to something like this! Look at us! Sure we can take a lickin' and keep tickin', but we can't feel we can't taste, and let's face it we're not the best with fixing ourselves.

"Aw please, we're getting better at it." Mac waved off while getting up. "I mean look at me, I'm good as-" and cue his leg giving out and making him fall down making Molly cross her arms.

"See what I mean? We're not geniuses Mac!"

"Oh don't blow a gasket, it just needs a tighter screw." he remarked grabbing the table to lift himself up while Molly herself dropped her arms and gave a sad expression.

"Mac...look at us. We use to be the biggest crime bosses in the whole stinkin' city, and now we're a pair of tin cans. Sure we can keep on going unlike regular kats, and sure we don't gotta worry about starving or dying, but that's what I mean. Besides our memories, there's nothing left of us here to call our own. Don't tell me you don't miss havin' the chance to eat food."

"Well I don't miss your cooking that's for sure." He said before his arm fell off followed by his body falling to pieces and his head rolled at molly's feet.

She sighed before reaching down and picked him up to meet her face to face. "I'm being for real here stupid. Every time I wake up in this body it feels...stiff, lifeless, like it's not even me. Even when we pull off a job or get chased the thrill of it just feels gone. You can't tell me you don't miss the times when you would down a cold one whenever we pulled off a bank heist." She said before taking him to the window. "I wanna feel the sun on my face, the wind in my fur, I wanna run on the beach naked, like old times. I'd even settle with being Hackle's maid if it got me a new body."

"What?! No way!" frowned Mac. "Ain't no way I'm gonna let you serve some guy, just so you can get a pair of fine legs back."

"Oh yeah? Well what about the times in bed?" she threw back. "Even in Alkatraz we had fun."

"Ooh now that I honestly do miss." Mac admitted. "But there's no way he'll just give us new bodies. Not without handing us over to Feral afterwards. Or worse shutting us down for good, again. Face it Molly he's not going to trust us after all we've done, And we ain't going back to prison, unless of course you want to get raped in the showers."

"Well do you got a better idea?"

"Gimme a minute...or an hour."

"Look maybe we can make a deal with him something that makes everyone happy."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I'm sure he still needs test subjects. We'll work for him, that might keep us out of the slammer."

Mac groaned before letting out a sigh. "Fine, we'll do it YOUR way, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

They had to try and stick to various alleys and dark areas to get into the city while even trekking through the sewer a little. After crossing the city the two arrived at Hackles lab. However unlike before it appeared Hackle had increased security. Several cameras were around the perimeter with a few having alarm lasers aimed out from under them making Mac raise an eyebrow.

"So Molly, got any bright ideas on how we're supposed to get in?"

"I'm thinking" She said before seeing a gleam on Mac's head. "Hmmm."

"Hmmm? What's hmmm?" asked Mac.

She held him up and took aim

"Wait was are you-AHHH!" He screamed as she tossed him through the lasers. His chrome plating reflecting the beams as he went through thankfully not triggering the alarms.

Molly took off running through the opening and reached the garage door and caught Mac's head before the lasers went back into place. "Wow, that thick head of yours was good for something after all."

"I'll get you for this Molly." he groaned while his eyes spun around.

"We're almost home free, we just need to get inside, grab the Doc, and force him to make us new bodies." spoke Molly before reaching down and grabbed the bottom of the door and lifted it up easily before moving in and shut it. "Heh, the old coot might have gotten cameras, but no alarm? He's losing it."

"Just find him before I get a headache from how you're lugging me around like a bowling ball."

As the two walked into the lab they found a row of glass tubes filled with a transparent yellow liquid.

"Think this is the stuff?" asked Molly.

"Probably. Hey look at the end. He's got two already made. Get closer so we can have a better look." ordered Mac seeing two large liquid filled containers on the far side of the lab. Inside were two bodies, but from the distance they couldn't see very well.

Molly walked over but Once they were close enough they got the shock of their nine lives. "Oh my god." muttered the shekat who dropped Mac's head.

"Oof." he let out when he landed and growled. "Hey! Watch it and pick me up!"

Inside the tanks were...well them. Both Mac and Molly. Both their old bodies were floating there without moving, eyes closed, making the Metallikats stare.

"No way." Mac let out in disbelief. "It's...us!"

"How is that possible!?" growled Molly making a fist. "How did that-" she was cut off when the lights turned on making her turn and see Professor Hackle standing there with a calm expression.

"I knew you would come back." He said pressing a button on remote before the metallikats we're suddenly pulled to the floor.

"Hey, what's going on?!" asked Mac while Molly growled and tried pushing herself up, but was held down.

"I don't know, I can't move!"

"That is because I installed a super powerful magnet underneath the floor after I put in the new security system. I had a feeling you two would catch wind of the news report, so I wanted to ensure you two couldn't try anything this time." He said walking closer. "I'd say I did a pretty good job on cloning your bodies. Luckily I had you bodies in my deep freezer. It gave me plenty of genetic material to work with."

"You old bastard!" growled Mac. "You had our old bodies around this whole time and didn't tell us?!"

"They wouldn't have done you any good, too damaged." remarked Hackle walking over while the Metallikats struggled with the magnetic pull. "I had a hunch I might be able to make use had I kept them around, and as you can see, it was a very wise choice. Now I can call Commander feral and have you two put away for good."

"Wait!" spoke Molly as Hackle reached his phone. "Not yet! Please!"

"I will not be tricked yet again. This time you two are going away for good." He spoke and was about to this before he stopped. "Wait...what did you just say?"

"Please don't call Feral!" Molly pleaded. "If you give us new bodies...we'll do anything you say...please, THIS is not living." She held up her hand. "It's a never ending nightmare!"

Hackle looked at her in surprise before sighing and let go of the phone. "Continue."

"I can't take being like this, I can't feel any form of pain, but I can't feel any pleasure either. The only thing I do feel...is empty." she spoke looking at her body.

"Hmm, so you're beginning to see the errors of robotic bodies?"

"You made us like this you quack!" Shouted Mac.

"And you chose to abuse them for criminal activities." retorted Hackle. "You could have had a second chance at life with them had you realized just how precious life is." He walked up and kneeled down. "Perhaps we can make an arrangement."

"If it keeps Feral off our backs, we'll do it." spoke Molly. "Right Mac?"

Said robot grumbled to himself while looking away. "Yeah whatever."

"Well, if you two are sure, then perhaps this could be the start of a new life for you both, but I need to go get something first before I turn the magnet off, wait right here."

"Molly, I don't like the sound of that. Let's make a break for it!" whispered Mac as Professor Hackle walked away. "You can move an arm or leg, right? Right?"

"Mac, just stop." frowned Molly. "We're gonna take this deal, get our bodies back, and that's that, or do I gotta use your head as a bowling ball to make you listen? I don't even care if this kills us, it would still be in improvement."

"If I had regular eyes I'd be rolling them." snarked her husband.

It was a little while longer before Hackle had everything set up. He nodded with satisfaction before going back to Mac and Molly, both of them strapped down to magnetic tables with their foreheads opened where he fiddled with something.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" asked Mac in annoyance. "And what are you doing in there?"

"You will learn with time, but this is almost done. And...there." he smiled as he stopped before stepping back while making sure the cables were set up properly. "Ok you two, this is a very crucial procedure. That is why before I begin, I should tell you this is still extremely experimental. Taking digital data and putting it in organic brains. This is the first time it will be done and I don't entirely know what will happen."

"Do I look like I care?" Molly questioned. "Just do it."

"Yeah, get it over with before she keeps yapping." piped up Mac.

"Very well, but I should tell you. This process will take a few hours in real time, but to you it may feel like you just blinked." spoke the professor walking over to a console with blinking lights. "Now try to relax as I begin the process, you may feel a slight tugging sensation in the back of your heads." he said before pulling a lever and watched them go limp. He then let out a sigh and reached for the phone. "I know this is breaking my end of the deal, but I have let my kindness be taken advantage of for too long. I can't let it happen again. Oh after that crack I made on the news this will be a tough one."

(Later)

Mac and Molly both began to feel themselves stirring and slowly opened their eyes, only everything was blurry and felt...off, but familiar. The minute Molly took her first inhale her eyes widened. She raised one of her hands and looked at it. It was covered in fur and that's when she noticed her movement was sluggish and finally registered the fact she was floating in some kind of liquid. Cold, wet, liquid with what felt like an oxygen mask on her face, she could feel again, really FEEL. Her lips curled into a smile before she started laughing. It started soft and started to grow.

Mac himself groaned and shook his head before rubbing it as he tried to look around, only to spot Molly laughing, albeit he couldn't hear, and went wide eyed seeing her naked flesh and blood body, making him look over it.

Suddenly the liquid started draining. Both kats looked down while feeling themself get lowered due to the pull before their feet touched the floor and waited till it was all gone before Mac took the mask off and gasped.

"Wow, that was fast." he remarked while Molly took hers off.

"Mac...it worked!" Molly giggled feeling her arm. "I can feel again."

"Yeah, same here." he remarked touching his arms and flexed his arm before smirking. "Wow, that doc did some good work. My muscles are back and better than ever. I don't even need pins in my leg from my old highschool accident. But uh….how do we get out of these tubes? And is it darker in here than it was before?"

"Who cares if it's a little dark? I'm just glad it worked, I thought we were gonna be vegetables there for a sec." spoke Molly.

"I swear Molly if that old coot left us in here while he takes a nap I'll-" suddenly the lights came on and they found they were surrounded by enforcers. "Aw crud." He let out while Molly covered herself in surprise.

"Hey! Look away you pervs." she frowned as Commander Feral stepped forward.

"Mac and Molly Mange, seems the two of you are unarmed this time, good." he spoke before holding out some handcuffs. "I'm placing both of you under arrest for all the crimes you've committed as the Metallikats AND your escape from Alkatraz," he spoke before hearing Hackle clear his throat and walk up making Feral groan and put the cuffs away. "Or at least... I would."

"Hackle!" Mac snarled. "You two bit son of a- when I get out of here I'm gonna make you my scratching post."

"Is that any way to speak to the Kat keeping you out of prison?" he asked while Molly hissed.

"You said you wouldn't tell Feral about this!"

"Forgive me Molly, but given our history it's hard to trust your word alone."

"See!? I told you Molly!" Mac shouted.

"Yes I called Feral, but while you were unconscious, and after a lot of coaxing, I was able to strike a deal with him." Hackle said to them.

"What deal?" Molly questioned.

"Put simply, in the eyes of the law, you… are not real Kats, you have no rights, you are both just the products of science. In short, I legally own both of you until you are deemed fit to join society." he revealed making both of them go wide eyed with Molly growing and gave a kick to the glass.

"No one owns us bub!"

"Yeah! I dare ya to come over and say that to my face." frowned Mac.

"Legally you two are supposed to be dead." Feral spoke up. "And you've both committed enough crimes as the Metallikats to put you in front of a firing squad." he snapped his fingers and the enforcers held up their weapons. "And since you two are fully alive, if my men opened fire right here and now you wouldn't be able to simply put yourselves back together, it would be the end, and a painful one, for both of you." Mac and Molly for once looked genuinely scared before he sighed. "Unfortunately, since the law is on Hackle's side, we can't lay so much as a finger on you without his consent. So you will stay with him while he studies you. And you will work for him to prove you two can live among decent upstanding Kat's."

"What, you mean like slaves?" asked Mac with a raised eyebrow.

"Slavery would mean you're alive, the verdict on that has been on the fence since you two became the Metallikats, and it still is. We have no idea if you're really alive or just some attempt at playing god that has yet to go horribly wrong." Feral replied. "Also you will be wearing special collars built to inject a lethal poison at the push of a button so Hackle can terminate you if he has to."

Mac and Molly growled hearing that, but with nothing they could do the latter looked down before she sighed. "Okay."

"Molly!?"

"Mac, don't fight it. You'll only make it worse." Molly said.

"Good, men, get the collars on them." Feral said before Hackle raised the tubes.

Two enforcers walked over with the collars and began putting them around the two kats' necks. Molly didn't resist, but it was mac who glared at them before they backed up.

"Here you are professor." Feral handed a remote. "If they so much as twitch wrong, just-"

"Commander, I appreciate you doing this for me, but I am very aware of how they may act. If I must dirty my hands with more blood, I will not be new to it. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my work."

"Enforcers, move out!" ordered Feral with the men filing out before giving the two criminals one last glare as he followed them out.

Once they were gone Hackle gave a sigh. "I apologise that you two have been put in such a humiliating situation, Feral was very adamant about the collars."

"If I didn't have this collar on I'd clobber you." growled Mac while Molly stepped up.

"You better have some clothes on, I'm not into giving a free show."

"Ugh yes, but please you two try to behave." He said and walked over to a table and picked up a pair of smocks. "I don't want to give Feral a reason to kill you and It won't kill you to have manners."

"Like we have a choice."

"I want to believe you're alive, you speak, you show fear, and most importantly you breath, but others….they won't be able to overlook your past." he replied before handing the smocks to Molly. "Trust is a two way street my friends, and I want to help you, but you have to help me as well as yourselves."

"Not like we got much to pick from." remarked Mac while Molly put the clothing on while looking down at her rear and grinned. "Damn Molly, I forgot how tight your ass was."

"Not now Mac," Molly said before looking at Hackle. "Doc, can I….can I go outside, please?"

"Let me guess, fresh air correct?" asked Hackle.

"Kinda."

"Hmm, well...I do suppose it would be a good test to see how well your new lungs in take fresh oxygen, I'll allow it." he said making a gesture that she could go.

"Thanks." she nodded before speed walking past him while Mac crossed his arms.

"If you want you can go to Mac."

"And give you the chance to push the button? I'll pass."

"Please Mac if I wanted to kill you I would have already. Just go, enjoy your, Re-birth day."

Mac grumbled to himself before following Molly. "Fine."

Molly came to the door, but the minute she opened it she had to shield her eyes from the bright light. She closed her eyes and had to slowly open them to adjust. She looked on at the beach and took in the salty scent of the sea water. "Man, never thought I'd actually feel happy to smell that again." she said then looked up at the sun. "Mhhh… those rays feel good." She smiled then looked down before her foot met the sand. "Nice and warm too." she said before she started walking then broke into a jog down to the water.

Mac himself looked out and watched her while sitting down on the sand. He had to admit there was something about watching her enjoying her new live that made his insides feel fuzzy. Especially when he looked at her long legs and chest that bounced from the jogging. "Kats alive I missed that."

Molly was so caught up in jogging she didn't see the big wave before it came out and knocked her down, getting her wet and letting out a surprised yelp.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Mac laughed.

"Eh shut up!" yelled Molly with a frown and shiver from the cold water as she stood up and glared.

Mac stopped laughing when he saw the wet smock cling to her body. He took a moment to stare before letting out a loud whistle. "Lookin' good Mol!" he called out before she looked down and saw it clinging to her.

"Hmm… so you like what you see Mac?" She asked cocking her hip and put a hand on it.

"Damn straight I do!" he called out while whistling again.

"Then c'mere." she wagged her fingers with a flirty look on her face.

"Oh yeah." he grinned getting up and jogged down towards her. However the minute he got close she grabbed him and tossed him into the water. "GAH! COLD! Coldcoldcoldcoldcold!" he cried flailing about while Molly burst out laughing and pointed at him.

"Ahahaha! Now look who's all wet. Hey Mac, did that cool you down?" she asked sarcastically as he glared and rushed to crawl on shore shivering.

"One of these days Molly, one of these days! Pow! Zoom! Straight to the moon!" Mac shouted.

"I'd like to see you try." Molly shot back walking out of the water.

Mac grumbled before he spotted a crab scuttling by and got a devious idea. When she walked by he grabbed it and held it to her tail

*Snap!*

"Yeow!" she cried out jumping and turned to see the crab pinching her tail while Mac howled out with laughter making her glare. "You know I should be pissed off, but even this is a welcome feeling."

"Huh?" Mac raised an eyebrow as she yanked the crab off and threw it aside. "Aw great, you mean you're getting excited from a pinch now?"

"Mac I haven't felt anything in forever, and I never thought I would again. It's like a breath of fresh air after being asleep for a long time." she remarked while taking in a deep breath. "Just knowing what pain feels like makes me remember all the other senses I didn't have as a robot. I don't want to pass up this second chance at life." she said while running her hands down her body with a smile. "Kats alive, having real skin and fur never felt so good. I actually feel like a woman instead of some walking tincan."

Mac looked at her and saw how happy she seemed which made him look at her in sympathy and looked at his own hands before giving them a feel. "Yeah, having real muscles is way better than some cold metal. Sure I felt tough and could do anything, but I always loved feeling how tough I felt after going to the gym. Made me feel like a real tough guy. And just think after Hackle gives the word that we're real we can go back to what we do best." he spoke giving a chuckle.

"Mac, no." Molly said sternly with a glare.

"What do you mean no?" he frowned. "Now that we're back to normal, we can get the gang back together and make it bigger and better than ever."

"Have you lost your mind already? Think Mac, they dropped the ball on us and got us thrown in prison. And when we tried to escape we go hit by a freaking tanker and ended up robots and what did we do after that?" she put her hands on her hips. "We got payback, did the same stuff only better, and we still got our tails handed to us time and time again. It's like wash, rinse and repeat! I'M SICK OF IT!"

"But Molly-"

"No buts Mac!" she pointed in his face making him shut up. "I am NOT gonna fuck this all up again. I'm tired of Feral, I'm tired of the Swat Kats, and I'm tired of being the butt of the joke! I'm going straight and you can either go with me or we are done!"

Mac's eyes widened as Molly turned her back to him. "But...Molly, we're a team. We've been one for years. Don't you remember our vows? In sickness in health, till death do us part?"

"WE ALREADY DIED MAC!" She shouted before her eyes welled up and she dropped to the sand in a sitting position. "We died the moment that tanker hit us, *hic-hic*, I saw my life flashing before my eyes while my lungs filled with seawater. I was so terrified."

Mac saw Molly getting close to tears and felt like slapping himself in the head for the slip up. He would never admit it, but that night haunted him too. He was scared to the point where he literally shit himself before he lost consciousness from lack of oxygen. He moved over and sat down next to her as she tried wiping at any tears that came out. "Okay Molly, you win."

His wife sniffled and hugged Mac who hugged back and cried into his shoulder.

Unbeknownst to the two Hackle had been watching and recording them the entire time. "Entry 3, subjects 1 and 2 have displayed promising signs of emotion, such as joy, anger, sadness, and even compassion. All of which are found in true life. More so than originally anticipated. I will continue to monitor them in secret in hopes of finding more proof these two are indeed worthy of being considered real Kats."

Mac patted Molly's back while letting her cry her heart out on him.

"On a side note, I will keep a closer eye on subject 1 for signs of temper." he said looking at Mac. "Subject 2 however, is more than compliant, I believe she will be less of a danger to my health." he put the recorder down and sighed. "I'd better get them some extra clothes."

(Later)

"Feeling better Molly?" Mac asked as they walked back into the house.

"Yeah, felt good to let that all out." she admitted while looking at the smock. "I better get out of this thing, I don't need to catch a cold and feel like crap for who knows how long."

"I'm one step ahead of you Molly." Hackle said walking up with a folded light blue garment. "I still have the maid outfits from when I tried to reprogram you."

"Hold on doc, we torched those clothes." spoke Mac with a raised eyebrow. "How's it still in one piece?"

"I made sure to make extras before it happened, having copies never hurts." he said handing the garment to Molly.

"Great." Molly drawled.

"Oh don't be upset Molly. I have a helper for you." Hackle said as Molly's old robot body walked in already fixed up to appear less intimidating and dressed in a maids outfit.

"Wow, did I really look like that?" she asked looking the robot over. "Looking at it now, I was skinny, way too skinny that's for sure."

"You're still skinny, only now you got more meat on ya." Mac quipped.

"If you'd like some privacy, me and Mac can leave while I show him some clothes to wear as well."

"Yeah sure." Molly nodded before Mac followed the professor.

"Let me guess doc. You're going to make me your Chauffeur like you planned to?" Mac questioned.

"Oh heavens no, I've seen how you drive. I may be old, but I'm not ready to die just yet." spoke Hackle with a smile. "I was thinking of getting you something to match Molly."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"Tada!" Hackle said gesturing to a butler's uniform on a dressmaker's dummy.

"Uh uh, no way hosay!" spoke Mac with a frown. "I ain't wearing some monkey suit!"

"Well I do also need a secretary." Hackle stated. "Perhaps you would be interested in jotting down notes, filing them in various cabinets, and taking all my calls instead."

"... gimme the damn monkey suit." groaned Mac relenting.

"Glad we worked that out. If you need me I'll be in my lab come and get me at around, oh eight o'clock. I need get on a sleep schedule." smiled Hackle walking away while Mac grabbed the uniform with a grumble.

After putting it on he walked through the hall feeling ridiculous. "Of all the suits I've worn, THIS is the one I'd rather burn then wear." he muttered in irritation fiddling with the tie. "Wonder if Molly's having any luck with her own uniform."

His question was answered when he found Molly cleaning with her robot counterpart.

"Apparently not." he remarked with a raised eyebrow with Molly turning when she heard him.

"Well, don't you clean up nice." she smirked with him rolling his eyes. "Who knew I'd live to see the day you wearing some monkey suit."

"Don't start Molly, don't you dare start." he growled pointing a finger at you. "Just give me a broom or something so I can try and get my mind off this."

"Look I don't like this any more that you, but we gotta tough it out and play nice." she remarked while dusting a shelf as Mac walked over and grabbed the broom. "I mean let's face it we can't go back to crime."

"Yeah yeah, I figured." he huffed. "Most of the old gangs dead, thanks to us, and it'd take forever to get a new one to take on the city if we tried. Not to mention we can't just walk in the street without being recognized."

"Exactly. In fact, we might have to consider real jobs later on in life. But that raises the question, what are we good at?"

"That's easy, there's….uh…..um….give me a sec, I know it." spoke Mac in thought.

(Ten minutes later)

Mac sat on the floor resting his arms on his knees. "Yeah I got nothin'."

"It took ya that long to figure it out?" Molly put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't hear you saying anything."

"That's 'cause I was doing some cleaning and thought you had something, bad on my part that's for sure." She said before sighing. "So we're in agreement, we suck."

"You wanna be blunt about it, then yes." Mac replied. "Kats alive this is just perfect, a new chance at life and we don't even have a stinking clue what to do with it."

"Well there's gotta be something. I mean think Mac, wasn't there anything you loved to do before becoming a gangster?"

"Well I did wanna be a cop, but my dad 'insisted' that I take over the family business." he air quoted. "What about you Molly?"

"Don't you remember, my parents owned an antique store and I didn't want to work in it. I wanted excitement."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. We met when I was holding the place up for 'protection money'." Mac laughed. "The look on your old man's face when we left together for our first date. I could tell he was thinking. 'what the hell just happened?' ahahaha!"

"Big time!" she laughed while slapping her knee. "A-And remember what they said when we came by and said we were getting hitched?"

"How could I forget. Your mom was like 'What-What-WHAAAAT!' as she spazzed out!" laughed Mac holding his stomach. "And your sister, she just passed out!"

"Ah man! Good times, good times." Molly stated leaning against a wall. "Man, I still remember all the katnip we took on the honeymoon. We were so fucked up. We ended up in a hotel room with no memory of what happened the night before."

"All I remember is how sore my crotch felt. But from the state of the room I can only guess it was on hell of a party." chuckled Mac.

"I still wonder where the motorcycle came from, and how it got stuck in the wall." Molly shook her head.

"Hey, I ain't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. Not like we had to deal with some joker coming back for revenge."

"Yeah well we still need to figure out what we're going to do for a living."

"Hmmm, I got it! We get some cash and bet on a few good horses and hit it big, then we don't gotta worry about cash."

"I think you're forgetting the main variable in that equation genius where we gonna get money to begin with?"

"...borrow it from the doc?"

"If by borrow you mean steal then forget it."

"Well then what do you suggest?"

"Well….the doc lives on a beach maybe we could comb it, we might get lucky and find something that wash up that's probably worth a few bucks." suggested Molly making Mac roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah Molly, let's go out and find buried treasure. Maybe dress up as pirates while we're at it and have parrots on our shoulders."

"Hey I'm just taking in account our experience, or in your case lack thereof." she smirked making him glare. "I say we focus on cleaning up around here first, then maybe talk to the doc and see if he's got any ideas."

"Ugh fine." he groaned before he resumed sweeping the floor. "But I still hate wearing this monkey suit."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Molly replied.

(Later)

"Alright doc, we're finished." Mac said walking down the steps to the lab.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy." spoke Molly wiping her hands on the apron. "This joint is like a museum, huge and dusty. Now I see why you wanted a maid."

"I suppose it is on my shoulders to keep it tidy, but over the years and my work I let it all go in disarray." Hackle said looking into a microscope.

"What are you doing anyway?" asked Mac.

"I'm looking at cells from your bodies for any irregularities." he replied zooming in. "I want to be absolutely sure there is no faults in the cloning process. So far it looks completely normal. No sign of mutation or cell damage."

"Good, last thing my body needs is growing a second head." remarked Molly. "Hey Hackle, you didn't happen to get some help from Viper on this project of yours did you?"

"That criminal who uses all sorts of dangerous animals and plants? Of course not. I've spent years making weapons for the military and regretted it, what makes you think I would even consider asking for help from that lunatic?"

"Well for one he's the most obsessed with genetic stuff, and well... you've always come off as tech wiz."

"This is true, but just because my speciality is in robotics and engineering does not mean I didn't spend some free time learning about genetics. At first it was to pass the time, but I started to become intrigued by the simplicity of our physiology. And so I expanded my horizons beyond my skill set. In other words I stepped out of my comfort zone and into the unknown, and just look at the results." He said gesturing to them.

"So what are ya gonna do next? Start your own clone army?" asked Mac sarcastically.

"Oh heavens no, once my research is complete I will be able to give new bodies to disabled, critically ill, even cancer patients." he smiled. "It'll help so many lives keep going with second chances. All I need to do is-gah!" Hackle froze feeling a pain in his chest and reached a paw up to clutch it. He stumbled back before falling.

"DOC?!" Shouted Molly caught off guard before running up and put an ear to his chest. "Mac, I don't hear a heartbeat, call an ambulance!"

"S-Sure!" he turned and ran over to a phone before he dialed in the number while Molly tried pushing on Hackle's chest rhythmically.

"Come on Doc, stay with us." she muttered trying to jumpstart his heart. "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3." She tried and tried, but he wouldn't open his eyes. "Come on, come on, COME ON!" She shouted slamming a fist on his chest before his eyes shot open and he inhaled deeply. "Doc! Oh thank goodness." She said as he coughed.

"Ah...ah...oh my goodness! What happened? Did I pass out?"

"Pass out!? Your heart just stopped! You scared the crap out of us!"

"The ambulance is on the way." Mac said hanging up the phone. "How ya feeling doc?"

"Like I just got hit in the chest by a truck, oi that smarts." He winced.

"Take it easy doc, don't need you going into shock." spoke Molly.

It was another few minutes before the ambulance arrived. But to their surprise following behind them was commander Feral. The medics looked over the old Kat who looked over at Feral.

"I take it you're not here just out of concern for my health Commander."

"I told the hospitals to immediately inform me if there were any calls from this location given your…. current company." he spoke looking at Mac and Molly who frowned.

"Oh no, don't go thinking we had anything to do with this. The doc's the one who went and passed out when his heart stopped, I tried helping while Mac called."

"She's right commander, aside from some mild bruising from where she punched me in the chest to start my heart back up neither Mac nor Molly have done me any harm." Hackle said. "In fact they have been model guests the whole time. I haven't had to threaten them with the remote once."

"Yeah, the doc hasn't even brought it out." spoke up Mac. "And if not for Molly he'd be pushing up daisies."

"Hmmm, I see." Feral rubbing his chin before walking up to the doctor. "Blink once if you're under duress."

"Commander I assure you, Mac and Molly are proving to be more cooperative than you believed." he whispered back before handing Feral a flash drive discreetly. "Take a look at this, you might change your mind, but mail it back to me, I still need it."

Feral raised an eyebrow before taking it and nodded. "I'll look at it when I get back to headquarters." he said putting it in his coat. He stood up and looked at the medics. "If there's no further use I'd say we best be on our way."

"Not quite commander." Said one of the medics. "The thing is, a man of Hackles advanced age shouldn't be living on his own."

"Come now, I may be old, but I'm not dead yet." spoke Hackle trying to stand up.

"Even so after an incident like this we feel you should have someone look after you."

"You mean like a nurse?" asked Mac who, by the look on his face, was clearly thinking lewd thoughts about attractive nurses.

"Mac!" Molly shouted slapping him in the head.

"Ow! What'd ya do that for?!"

"You know why, keep your head out of the gutter!"

"I wasn't!" he spoke trying to play innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know how your head works."

"Mac, Molly, please." Dr. Hackle cut in. "You two need to behave. We have guests."

Both of them grumbled and crossed their arms with Feral glaring at them one more time and headed out while one of the medics handed Hackle a card.

"Call this number."

"I shall do that, thank you gents for your time." Hackle said before the medics left then tossed the card in the trash.

"Doc, maybe you should consider that." spoke Molly. "I mean let's face it, you ain't exactly in any shape to do a marathon."

"Feh, I don't need some stranger poking and prodding at me while I have work to do." he replied before walking off. "If I let my old age get to me, than I might as well go senile. Science marches ever forward."

"Stubborn old fool is more like it." muttered Mac. "Getting some quack to take care of me just because I'm old? Sounds pretty sweet to me." he then walked over to the trash and took out the card. "We'll hold on to this, just in case you give us another scare like that."

"Relax, I am quite alright." he stated and walked back to his microscope.

Mac and Molly shared a look.

(Later)

Molly was in the shower feeling a sense of nostalgia. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had a warm shower. "Man, I feel like I could stay here all day." she said before reaching to the cold water knob and turned it down slowly. She sighed while feeling her fur get warmer. She kept on turning it not sure if it was her new nerves trying to register pleasure from pain. Or having not felt the sting of hot water at all in a long time. "Kats alive does this feel so much better. I actually know if it's too much or not." she then started moving her hands over her body.

She moved them down her stomach and across her rear before giving it a squeeze. She blinked before moving her hand to her hips, lifted them and looked at the distance between them. "Hot damn, I think the doc made my body a bit more bigger than I thought. My hips didn't look anything close to this big." she smiled happily. "Can't believe I didn't notice before."

That's when she looked down at the spot between her legs and started getting a naughty idea. "Might as well see if EVERYTHING works like it's supposed to." she moved a hand down to her spot and gave it a rub making her jump and stiffen up. "Oh…..oh wow!" she rubbed the spot and felt her body react to it making her bite her lip. "Yup, DEFINITELY works. Better than I remember even."

She reached up with her other hand and gave her chest a rub making her let out an accidental gasp. "Mmmh, mama likes."

"Yo Molly!" came Mac's voice followed by knocking at the door. "How long you gonna be in there? Other kats gotta shower too."

"Ugh, hold your damn horses already!" she snapped back in annoyance. "I'm busy."

"Using all the hot water." grumbled Mac crossing his arms.

"Hmm, oh yeah baby." hummed Molly giving both breasts a squeeze while her tail slowly swished. "I don't think Mac'll mind if I 'unwind' a bit." she Muttered sitting down on the floor and spread her legs. She moved a hand down to rub her slit more properly and started to let out a purr from the pleasurable feeling while groping her breast with the other. "Fuck yeah, I forgot how good it was to touch yourself." she let out a moan stroking her cunt more before speeding up. She jolted and moaned louder while giving her nipple a pinch. She huffed and puffed while throwing back her head. "Oh fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

Mac perked up when he heard her. "Molly? You ok in there?" He said before opening the door.

"FUCK!" screamed Molly pushing two fingers into her snatch which was getting hot.

Mac was so shock he was frozen in place. He dropped his towel and stared as Molly squirmed and arched her back. "Molly?"

Said kat turned and instantly stopped seeing her husband staring at her and felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Hey. Don't stop on my account." he grinned with a small chuckle. "I kinda wanna see how this ends."

"Why you….eh fuck it. " she huffed before she resumed rubbing at her slit. "Feels too good to stop now."

"And while you do that, I'll go ahead and get myself nice and comfy." he said putting the lid on the toilet down He sat down and began undoing his pants while feeling turned on. He pulled out his dick and began stroking the shaft.

Molly panted and pinched her nipple with pressure building up. "Ah! Oh yes, I definitely missed this."

"Me too, I never even thought of grabbing my dick, until now." Mac stated. "Makes me wish I spent my free time beating my meat when I wasn't working. Hey wait I just thought of something, if these are new bodies, that makes us virgins again."

"Hey, ah! Yeah." moaned Molly slowing down her rubbing while looking at Mac and went wide eyed. "Holy smokes! Mac! Your dick!"

"What? What's wrong with it?" he questioned before looking down. "Holy shoot!"

"You're huge! It wasn't that big a second ago. What Happened?"

"I don't know, I just got turned on seeing you play with yourself. It was never this big before, especially when we got freaky." He said thinking back to before he and Molly became robots and his cock shrank back to normal. "What the-"

"Hey, what's the deal?" frowned Molly feeling insulted. "I thought you were gung ho about watching?"

"I was, I just thought back to...wait a sec, let me try something." He held up his hand, looked at it and concentrated before his claws grew three whole inches making them gasp.

"Ok, now that's something I KNOW we could never do before." Molly remarked, but had a thought then looked down at her breasts. They began to slowly expand making Mac's jaw drop.

"Kats...alive." he spoke while Molly touched them and shuddered with pleasure. "Coulda used that before." he muttered to himself.

"Should we tell Hackle?"

"And have him start thinking of you with big knockers? No way. Besides if he finds out we got weird powers what do you think he's going to do to us?"

"Poke and prod us then try to get rid of them." Molly replied.

"Exactly, besides, I wanna try something out." Mac smiled. He looked at his dick and began to focus as hard as he could before seeing it twitch and begin growing not only in length but width. "Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about. We're definitely keeping this under wraps."

"Yeah, but...since it's just the two of us, why don't we give them a REAL test drive?" Molly said with a seductive voice.

"Oh oh! you're reading my mind." Mac chuckled. He walked over to the tub while Molly made some room before looking at her chest. "Damn, I could stare at those all day." he said before Molly bonked him on the head.

"How about now?"

"Ow! Ok ok, we'll get to it, sheesh." he grumbled and rubbed the spot she hit.

"Good, now instead of staring, start grabbing, ya love struck lug." she spoke leaning back.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." he muttered while reaching out to cup the breasts and started giving them a feel with his dick growing hard again. "Aw yeah."

"Just don't get rough like you did on our wedding."

"Oh don't you pretend you didn't love it." he smirked while giving the nipples a brush with his thumbs while rubbing his dick against her stomach. "You were moaning like crazy."

"T-That's cause I didn't bang anyone before." she let out with a shiver. "Hey s-since we got these freaky powered can...can you do something about your lips?"

"Why? What's wrong with 'em?" he questioned pulling his hands away.

"Mac I love ya, but….yeesh, I wasn't sure how to tell you, but those fish lips are just gross."

He blinked and touched them. "Wow...you can be blunt about everything else but that?" he raised an eyebrow.

Let me give you a visual aid of what it looks like to me." She said before making her lips fuller and puckepred up making smooching sounds.

"Yikes! Damn, are those things hard to look at."

"Yeah…" she nodded and made her lips return to normal. "Get the picture?"

"In spades." he remarked before focusing around his face and felt his lips start shrinking down in size. "How's that?"

"Let me answer that in a universal language." She said before pulling him into a kiss.

He grinned and kissed back while giving her breasts a firmer squeeze again and again until he pinched her nipples.

Molly arched her back and started purring while she felt Mac's tongue move into her mouth making them try and wrestle them against each other. The kiss grew more heated as they started grinding against each other. 'Man, this is what I'm talking about. With a big thing like that, I'm gonna be a moaning mess by the time we're done, but only after I ring him dry.'

The two broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"Damn, you haven't lost your touch." remarked Mac.

"And without those goofy lips kissing is way more enjoyable."

"Well why don't we see if you got what it takes to handle this bad boy?" Mac said.

"Sure you remember how to use that thing?" Molly teased. "You ain't exactly been 'well equipped' for awhile. Maybe I should leave you alone for awhile while you re-educate yourself on the basic mechanics."

"Hey! I know how to work this thing better than you do with an oven." he frowned. "No way I'm going to have your rock hard cooking rattling around my new stomach like it did the old one."

"Hey! You should be glad I even bothered to cook! Not like you did much just sitting on your ass after every heist we pulled." she countered poking his chest.

"I worked hard!" he growled. "I crawled through the vents to get into the places we robbed."

"And I didn't? I can't count how many times you had me distract the guard by flashing the goods. And the only reason you could get in those vents was-"

"Don't...you...say it."

"Because you...are... SHORT!" she snapped.

"GAH! You know how much I HATE being called that!" he growled before getting an idea. "Ok, lets see you call me short after this." he said before concentrating and clenched his muscles.

"What are you-" she was cut off when his body suddenly started to grow. She saw the muscles expand and start getting bigger than hers.

"What do you gotta say now, tiny?"

"...damn." she let out. "So this is what you'd look like ripped."

"Damn straight." He said and grabbed her by the arm. "Now I'm gonna show you what I can REALLY do." he then bent her over the edge of the tub and moved behind her holding her wrists back. "This time I'm gonna get real rough."

"Wait a second don't-" she was cut off and let out a loud yelp when she felt him pushing the dick into her snatch breaking right through her hymen. "AHHH FUCKING DAMN IT MAC!"

"Oops, forgot about that." he stopped moving while she let out an angry hiss and glared at him. "Sorry, my bad."

"You big dope." she growled. "Next time, I'm gonna slap a cock ring on this thing."

"Jeez sorry." he rolled his eyes. "It'll pass in no time. Just like the first time."

"That doesn't mean it don't hurt like hell!" she snapped before Mac pulled out to the tip. "Hey, I didn't say take it- Ooh!" she let out feeling it jam right back in making her grit her teeth.

"I wasn't." he smirked and began to work a slow rhythm in and out. "Aw fuck yeah! Now this is what I missed, a nice tight virgin cunt." he said before speeding up.

"Fuck! Ahh! Ooh! Easy with that thing! Eep! Any bigger and I'll split in half! Oh kats alive!"

"Yeah! This is great!" grunted Mac. "Reminds me of when we fucked all day that one time! Remember that Molly?"

"How could I forget? I couldn't walk right for days! Ngh! And your dick was almost purple."

"Maybe we can make it two this time." he teased pulling her in with each thrust.

"Ah! No way, ooh! I don't wanna burn out these bodies too quick! Hah!" she moaned out.

"Oh fine. Killjoy." He rolled his eyes. He moved his dick in and out faster while grunting and felt it twitching. "Whoa! Molly how you doing?"

"Just... a little...more!" she groaned out. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" Molly's eyes shot open as she achieved orgasm.

"Fuck! Here I go!" grunted Mac feeling her pussy tighten around him and started to unload. "Aw fuck yeah!"

Molly and Mac let out loud screams which Hackle could hear from his main study.

"What on Earth-" The scientist reached for a remote then pressed a button making a painting at the other end of the room go up and reveal a number of video screens. He noticed something on the bathroom screen and zoomed in. What he saw made his jaw drop. "Oh...my...goodness! What...what is this?"

"Fuck...now that's the stuff." painted Molly. "If you had a body... like that before we…we might have been too busy screwing….to commit crime."

"Yeah...that would have sucked….and been great." he chuckled pulling out. "I can still keep going if you can."

"Damn straight I can." she nodded. "Now that we started, I ain't stopping till my legs are sore."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." Mac smirked stepping out of the tub before grabbing her and flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing ya big lug?"

"I don't want you getting all pruny on me. I'm taking you to bed." he chuckled while giving her ass a rub as he carried her out.

"Woah! Hey, watch the hands."

"You won't be saying that for long." he said as he approached the bed and tossed her on to it where she bounced a little.

"Oh dear! I should do something." spoke Hackle rubbing his chin. "Then again...perhaps this is something I could use to further prove to Feral that they are indeed living souls. Better to observe for now." he leaned back as moans and groans were heard making him blush and look away. 'But I best keep it to myself about the cameras.'

"Mac!'

"Molly!"

Hackle coughed while turning the volume down a bit.

(Later)

"I really, really, really needed that." Molly said.

"I feel like I could go for a nice smoke." remarked Mac.

"Not me, I'm keeping this body as clean as possible."

"It ain't clean right now." he chuckled while Molly elbowed him.

"Eh shut up, you know what I meant fur brain." she said slicking back her hair.

"You can stay off the smokes, but there ain't no way I'm giving up the chance to get some good alcohol again."

"Not unless you want another liver transplant in a dirty abandoned building. Or did you forget what kinda hell that was like the first time around?" Molly questioned.

"Hey, with this new body, for all we know it'll just grow back good as new. Like that greek guy who had his plucked out by an eagle."

"Since when did you care about history?"

"I picked it up somewhere." he shrugged before they saw Hackle walking towards them, but while trying not to stare at them.

"Don't mind me." he spoke walking past them with a cough.

"Yo doc, you need us to clean anything else?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, like maybe some attic. I could dust some cobwebs." offered Mac with Hackle blushing and clearing his throat.

"No need for that, why don't you two take the rest of the day off? After what you've been through you probably need it." he muttered the last part an walked away.

"Wow, first day off, time to go clubbing." joked Mac with Molly raising an eyebrow.

"The day we go to a club is the day I keep you on a leash so you don't go getting those eyes on any other she-kats."

"More like a ball and chain with you." he quipped earning him a bonk on the head from an angry Molly. "Ow!"

"Don't give me that. Last I checked you were the one to pop the question after getting back from a strip joint." She remarked crossing her arms.

"Eh just be glad I asked you and not one of the girls there." he retorted with both of them glaring.

(Timeskip 9 months later)

"Give to us straight doc, how's she holding up?"

"No need to be too worried. Molly's condition is as stable as it has been." smiled Hackle putting some tools away. "I'd say she's due any day now." he then reached over and patted the she-kat's enlarged stomach.

"Oh thank god." sighed Mac while Molly rubbed her belly.

"Look at you, big tough Mac getting worked up." she teased. "You're such a sap."

"Hey I'm not the one who's gonna be dealing with it personally." he pointed out making her flip him off and patted the belly. "Can't wait till our little girl comes out, ready to take on the world."

"Hold on there, who says it's a girl? For all you know it's a boy." Molly stated.

"You're deluded, it's gonna be a girl who I'm gonna make sure is safe. Any guys who so much as look at her is gonna end up at the bottom of the ocean." ranted Mac waving his fists.

"Oh please, it's my body and I can tell it's a boy. He's gonna grow up and be a momma's boy who'll listen to me, at least he'll listen more than his dad."

"Why you-"

"Please you two, be calm." spoke Hackle before the two got into an argument. "Too much stress will be bad for the baby."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Oi vey." groaned Hackle shaking his head. 'On the bright side, I'd rather take this over them running amok with my robots.'


	71. Karmi and Hiro

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Karmi and Hiro

Series: Big Hero 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-San Fransokyo, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology-

Hiro was hard at work soldering together pieces of a circuit as Baymax watched.

"Hiro. My scans show that your adrenaline levels are increasing."

"I'm fine Baymax."

"I have also noted you have been working on this for the past three hours, you require a break to recharge your body's natural energy."

Hiro sighed. "Not until I finish this new hardware."

Knock knock.

"Not now aunt Cass."

"Hiro. Your maternal figure is back at home." Baymax said while Hiro blinked.

"Uh...maybe I should take a break."

Knock knock.

"Can you scan through the door and tell me who it is? I think I've almost got it."

Baymax scanned the door. "My scans show that the individual is Karmi."

And cue Karmi walking into the room. "Hiro, you're supposed to answer the door when someone's there." she frowned making him sigh.

"I'm a little busy here."

"With what exactly?"

"A new circuit for Baymax." he smirked with pride. "This one is made to let Baymax understand what's going on around him and react with a faster speed."

"Uh huh." Karmi nodded. "As long as it doesn't affect my new project."

"And let me guess, this time you're moving from germs and moving to mold, right?" snarked Hiro.

"No!" She frowned. "It's not mold! It's a new...wait why am I telling you this?! You aren't versed in bacteriology or even microbiology!"

"Excuse me, I'm just trying to make conversation." Hiro smirked.

Karmi grumbled as Baymax started scanning her.

"My scans indicate you have a high amount of stress, I recommend taking deep breaths and herbal remedies."

"I'm not stressed!" she yelled before stamping away.

"Looks like stress to me!" Hiro called back.

"Oh be quiet!"

"I think today is gonna be a good day Baymax."

"How so? From my scans, her stress has increased, which can lead to dangerous results if left alone for quite some time. Shall I list them?"

"No no no. It's fine, just let her do her on thing."

"Very well."

(With Karmi)

She grumbled while feeling very mad. "Oooh that Hiro! Sometimes he makes me so mad I wanna hit something."

As she walked into a nice quiet lab, one she called her own, she felt very angry at Hiro's starkness.

"Oooh I'm Hiro, I have a talking robot, ooh I'm so cool. Anyone could make a robot like that, it's not rocket science."

But as she grumbled, the idea of Baymax giving her a hug came into her mind, making her dream about how soft the healthcare robot

'Then again, not many robots would be so soft and cuddly as that one, so I guess it's-NO! Do NOT give him the satisfaction of praising his work!' She thought while getting ready for her project. 'Just focus on my project.'

Knock knock.

'Oh now what?' She thought before opening the door, only to see a semi tall guy with dark black eyes, long blond hair with a curl on each side of his cheeks, wearing a white shirt with a shrimp on it, blue slippers, black shorts and had large bags under his eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you Karmi, the second most important microbiology student in this institution?" He asked with a slightly tired tone, but with a LOT of arrogance in his tone mixed with something...foreboding.

"Yes to everything except the second. I'm the first." she frowned crossing her arms.

"To Hiro right?" He asked with a sneer. "That brat is nothing but a wannabe. I mean Takashi dies and he comes by? Must be the fame."

"Hey, I might not be a fan of him, but don't go that low." she frowned. "Even I know when to shut up."

He rolled his eyes before looking at her bacteria and virus samples. "Mmm, such rare specimens. Not as great as my own, but mediocre at best."

"Just who the hell are you?!"

"Ren Iki."

"Who?"

He frowned while gripping his fist tightly for a second. "Ren Iki, the best virologist on campus and your better."

"First off, never heard of you. Second of all, walking on here as a new guy and declaring you're MY better? Alright, then you won't mind telling me your grade point average." Karmi frowned.

"An easy 4.0 every week."

"Same with me and Hiro!"

He rolled his eyes and ignored her while picking up a container. "My, a strain of cowpox, how simplistic."

"Hey!" she snatched it back. "Don't go touching my petri dishes without knowing what you're doing!"

"Oh I know what I'm doing." He said with a smirk. "As for you, you're just another second place loser."

"Why don't you go do a lecture on some worms? You two could get along just fine." she spat walking past him.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Same goes to you, after all, your admiration for Big Hero 6 is pathetic, especially the boy you seem to be infatuated with."

That made her stop and turn to him slowly. "What did you just say?"

"I said-"

BAM!

"SHUT UP!"

Ren frowned while rubbing his cheek. "Well it is. Especially when the tool of your affections doesn't care about your well being."

"SHUT UP you slimy creep!" she snapped. "You don't know a thing about him! Go crawl back under the rock you came out of!" before turning and stamped off.

He rolled his eyes before looking at her samples, mostly viruses, and pocketed them away. 'Just a few more components.'

(With Karmi)

Karmi let out a yell and kicked a rock as she got outside. "That guy is driving me nuts!" She growled before something clicked in her head. "Wait? Why am I here? That creep should've been the one to leave!" She turned and started marching back the way she came.

(In her lab)

She opened the door and frowned as the guy had left, but left mud on the floor. "Ugh, figures some creep like him would leave a mess. Now I have to be the one to clean it up." She grumbled while getting a mop and started cleaning it. 'When I do I'm gonna talk to the professor and find out just who this guy was.'

As she kept on cleaning, Ren's words rang into her mind, causing various scenarios of her 'boyfriend' to either ignore her or leave her to a deadly fate.

She shook her head. "No, he doesn't know what he's saying. Captain Cutie is sweet, kind, handsome, and he's just jealous."

Only to realize that every time she meets him, he tries to push her away or runs, mostly runs. Also a thought dawned on her.

She had no powers whatsoever.

"It must be so cool to be a superhero." She muttered before slowly getting an idea. "Wait that's it!" She pulled out some paper and began writing something down. "I will become his new super girlfriend! Captain Kawaii!" She let that sink in before shaking her head. "Nah, something a bit more...me."

She looked at her papers before brainstorming lots and lots of ideas, both good or bad.

(Some time later)

"Hey Baymax, do you think I was a bit harsh on Karmi?"

"Yes."

Hiro grumbled while on patrol, again. "I better try to say sorry tomorrow."

As they flew across the city, he noticed something odd. That being a certain glob monster trying to get a cat down from a tree with a golden collar.

"Get down from there!"

"Meow."

"Take us down Baymax."

He did while landing on the ground as the glob tried to grab the cat.

"Meow!"

"Get down!"

"Hold it right there Globby!"

Globby turned. "Not you again!"

"Meow!"

"I'm getting to you cat!"

"Meow!"

"What are you up to this time?"

"I'm just getting this collar!" He tried to grab the cat, but it moved to the left. "Stay still!"

"Meow."

"That you stole."

"What? How dare you assume such a thing!"

"Meow!"

"Get down!"

Hiro deadpanned at this.

"Uh...ok fine! So I stole it, big deal. It was just dangling off this lady who had plenty on her! Now if you'll excuse me I need to get it from this thieving cat!" Globby frowned while the cat climbed the tree. "Hey! No fair!"

"Baymax."

"On it Hiro."

"Meow."

"Get down!" Globby yelled out.

"Baymax try and restrain him."

He waddled over and grabbed Globby, only for him to get out of the grasp.

"Hey!" He glared before turning his hand into a steel hammer and knocked him back.

"Oh no."

CRASH!

Globby laughed at this. "Ha ha!"

"Meow." The cat said before jumping off a branch and right onto another tree.

"And now for my-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE BLOBMON!" yelled a synthesized robot voice from the tallest building in the area.

"Oh what now!?"

Hiro looked up and saw a giant suit of dark blue armor with smoke coming from the top of the helmet, arms and legs, a mask with sharp dagger teeth and green eyes, long gray claws with a yellow hue to them, and was the size of a ten foot human.

"Stop your kitty harassment or you shall face the heroic claws of Jami, the bacterium avenger!" They said while posing with their right arm flexing a little.

"...who?"

The figure pointed at Globby. "Jami you blob! Now stay away from the cat!"

"Is this one of your guys?" Globby asked looking at Hiro.

"Nope." Hiro said.

That was when Jami jumped down and pointed at Globby. "Surrender amoeba!"

"Amoeba? Of all the rudeness!" he glared before swinging both iron fists at him. Only to get scratched by the claws, causing the arms to fall off.

"Hope you like my Clostridium botulinum and Chikungunya laced claws!" She smirked while Globby started to become super tired and had trouble putting himself back together. "Aka muscle weakness and joint pain!"

"Glug...blbab…"

"And trouble talking."

"Noose...fere..."

Baymax slowly got up and scanned Globby. "You're body shows signs of the toxin Botulism and the disease CHIKV. I suggest visiting the local hospital within 72 hours or wait until a week has past. Risk of death for Botulism, ~7.5%, risk of death for CHIKV, ~1 in 1,000."

"Ok, that's pretty good." muttered Hiro caught off guard.

Jami extended their hand up. "Mission accomplished fellow hero."

"Uh...yeah, thanks." Hiro gulped. "So um...why help us?"

"To join you in fighting crime!" They said with a 'smile'. "With my viruses and bacteria powers!"

"Well I do appreciate the help, but...maybe cut back on using anything too lethal. We wanna stop villains, not possibly kill them."

"...but blobmon's fine."

"Blib...zible..."

"Still, it's better to incapacitate someone without the risk. For instance, what would you do if someone has an allergic reaction to a strand of bacteria and there was NO cure?" Hiro frowned.

Jami gulped. "Um…..research?"

Hiro sighed. "Just give up the hero business until you learn to control your actions."

And cue a large mental crack hitting 'Jami' hard. "B-B-But I can help!"

"I'm sure you can, but being a hero isn't just beating the bad guys, you need to be ready for anything, including holding back when in a fight. If a thief, robber, or even innocent bystander is possibly killed, then you could be seen as a new threat for everyone around."

"B-B-But….."

"I'm not saying quit altogether. Believe me your suit is something to be impressed with, but if you wanna help, you might need some time to learn on how to be a hero. If you want, I could help teach you." he offered making Jami freeze up.

"What?"

"You heard me."

They gulped before falling back and fainted.

"...ok, didn't expect that."

"Hiro, shall I perform CPR?"

"No, I don't wanna be a jerk and unmask them like this."

"Are you sure Hiro?"

He nodded.

(Much later)

"Sorry." Jami bowed. "It was a...overloading stimulant."

"It's fine."

Jami sighed. "So you want to know how I made the suit?"

"Well I am a little curious."

They 'smirked'. "Well I used a system similar to your robotic friend, but with temperature controlled cooling systems for my viruses and RNA based organisms. The smoke is a byproduct of the cooling system, as for the claws, renewable canister system with a selection of illnesses to incapacitate foes and capable of coating the claws like poison on a blade. Oh and a suction system to obtain bacteria on the fly."

Hiro nodded.

"And a super mode if the going gets tough, although I added titanium and stainless steel for added mobility and toughness."

"Wow, now that's pretty impressive. But how did you know what system Baymax uses?"

"Um...internet?" They gulped.

"I never put it on the internet." he raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

They gulped. "Um...so I have some interesting abilities."

"Like?"

"The Common Cold, Blastocystosis, the Botulinum toxin, Campylobacteriosis, Cat-scratch disease, Chikungunya, Influenza, Tetanus, and Athlete's Foot." They listed. "All non lethal."

Baymax scanned the suit. "My scans show a ninety nine percent possibility of contamination and/or leakage. Shall I suggest possible improvements for your possible health?"

"No worries, I made this suit the last min-I mean! All month! I know it won't leak."

"You have a large tear on your back."

"Nothing to worry about." Jami said while Hiro looked behind them and saw it was rather large, showing a elastic black suit with wires all over it.

"I'd beg to differ. Maybe we could give you a hand with that."

'They' turned around. "I-It's fine! I have a crack team to help me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes!" 'They' said before running away, tripping a little on Globby before quickly vanishing behind a building.

"Ugh...glibly zow…"

(Later with Jami)

"I can't believe I did that!" Jami cried out while going into a lab and began taking off the armor. "I had to make him so...so...upset and embarrassed myself as well!"

As they took the helmet off, it showed Karmi, who was very stressed and embarrassed. She felt like her world fell apart as she sat on a chair. "Why didn't I just take his offer? I would have had him right up close to me, oh so close, we might have even brushed hands against each other."

As she tried to calm down, she started to feel like the world was destroyed.

"But still." Karmi grumbled. "The Jami suit needs work and….ugh! I can't ask Hiro for help or he'll get a big head!"

A thought bubble showed the boy lording over her making her frown as it popped.

"I made the suit on short notice, so I can fix it no problem." She muttered before looking at the tear. 'Oh boy, this might take a while.'

(Two days later)

Hiro walked down the hallway while heading to the lab, only to see the 'best virologist' in the campus, Ren Iki. And he knew this because the first time they met, the guy made it VERY clear to Hiro's face, much to his annoyance.

"Hello, Hiro." He said with a slight jeer. "How's being an only child treating you?"

Hiro glared at him and tried to keep from losing his anger. "Pretty good, how's being a pompous big head on campus?"

Ren ignored at that part. "Oh don't act like that, it's unbecoming of a simple robotics engineer."

"Oh yeah, real simple. It's not like robotics doesn't take a lot of hard work and skill. Or that the school USES robots to clean up the cafeteria and save time. Yeah, totally simple." remarked Hiro sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes again while saying. "I don't have time for small talk, my project is ready and you, a small child, will not stop it. After all, you are like a simple bacterium, not even worth existing."

Hiro saw red hearing that as Ren walked away, but dropped a piece of paper. He looked down and saw...a microbot with a virus like upper body and lower spider like legs as the words '_Instant Cure Bot. Good for curing viruses and other microbes._' "Wait…that's my idea! He stole my idea!" he clenched the paper and ran over before cutting him off. "What's the big idea!"

"Oh." He took the paper out of his hands and walked away. "Why thank you."

"Hey! Don't act innocent!" he grabbed his shoulder. "That's my idea! You're taking my idea!"

He smirked a little. "Yet you stopped to work on a marshmallow. Face it, I'm the new owner of your 'failed' project."

"The heck you are! Just because I'm not working on it doesn't give you the right to take it." He frowned as Ren pushed him away and walked away, cackling.

"Have fun being third place, only child."

'Oh he's not getting away with this.' Hiro thought while recalling that 'his' project was going to shown to the entire school tomorrow, and he needed help.

(Later)

-Principal's office-

Said woman herself was working on some digital files.

Only for Hiro to open the door while looking annoyed. "Professor Granville I have a problem."

She looked up. "And that would be?"

"This guy, Ren Iki, he stole my microbot idea." He spoke walking up to her desk. "He's trying to play it off as HIS when he even admitted to taking it"

She raised an eyebrow at this. "And you have proof?"

"Yes. Well...I mean I did, before he took it." He admitted sheepishly. "But I know what I saw."

"Mr. Hamada, accusations like this must be shown evidence before action can be taken to keep any misunderstandings from happening."

"B-But-"

"If you can find me definite proof it IS your idea, then I can do something and punish him."

Hiro groaned. "Look, I will get the proof. I guarantee it."

"I hope so." She nodded as the boy turned and left her office.

'Ugh! I need to get his work, no wait. I need to get my research on the microbots.' He thought. 'I'm not gonna let that smug bastard do whatever he wants.'

(On the day of the event)

-Auditorium-

The students chattered to themselves as several liked some of 'Hiro's Group's' projects, and were waiting for the last two students.

Karmi and Ren.

Said girl was double checking to make sure she had everything. 'Ok.' She thought with a sigh. 'This is it.' she took deep breaths while practicing her smile. 'You got this Karmi.'

As she looked over her work, Ren brought his work, which was in a large tank covered in glass, in a large wagon.

'Show off.' She thought while Ren walked to the stage with a smirk.

'Time to unveil my masterpiece in virology.' He thought with a grin.

The audience chattered to themselves while looking very interested.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to what's sure to be the crowning moment for all of this." Ren said while taking in a microphone. "And as you know, I'm the best in my field, which is why throughout the months I created a new means of healing from the most deadly of viruses."

The crowd blinked while Ren took off the cover, revealing tiny black objects with a long spiral body, a giant five sided pentagon with long spindly legs on each end while a small smiley face was on them.

"Meet Instant Cure Bots, the next generation of healing nanobots." He smirked while pulling out a small headband with tiny black horns on it. "And with this apparatus, I can control them and form special medical tools for any situation."

Karmi blinked before frowning as she recalled how Hiro got into the school in the first place. 'Those are Microbots!'

"And with my invention, humanity will be able to stop viruses that seem impossible to be destroyed in a conventional way. No need to thank me." He smirked. "I live to help humanity."

The crowd clapped while Hiro crossed his arms with a glare while his friends were just as irked.

"Oh by the way." Ren said while pointing to Hiro. "Thank you for giving me my work, I really enjoyed that. But who knows, I might need a grunt simian in the future."

He saw red before noticing Karmi was walking over and-

KICK!

"AH!" He cried out while getting hit in the balls.

"You bastard! You plagiarized someone's work!"

"Ah….what are you talking about?" He grunted.

"Don't act like you don't know! Anyone here who knows Hiro would know the machines he made that got him here in the first place."

"Yeah, microbots." spoke Gogo walking over while blowing a bubble. "You know, things that seem awfully similar to your little robots."

Ren slowly got up. "So? My Instant Cure Bots are nothing more then an improvement on a siblingless boy."

That made them go wide eyed before Karmi growled and grabbed the mic and turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'd like to ask a serious question. Can any of you recall the incident a while back? The one where there was a fire that claimed an innocent life?"

They muttered while it was still sore and in the minds of some of the students.

"If so, then you must remember an important invention showcased there. Something that was so amazing and revolution, it was stolen by a mad man who killed that student. I'm talking about Hiro's own microbots, tiny robots that could build anything together WHILE also being used by a headband neutral controller. The kind that REN here, also has for his robots. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

That got them to mutter loudly.

Ren just straightened his outfit and tisked. "Really Karmi? You bring that boring event up, the one that no one cares anymore."

That made the crowd gasp and Hiro yell before getting held back by Honey and Wasabi.

"It wasn't boring you bastard! My brother DIED because of that!"

"Then he died for a ridiculous reason." He smirked. "After all, people don't care for sentimentales or bonds, they care about adapting. And my Instant Cure Bots are just that, adapting to a flawed invention of a boy whose brother was nothing special. Just another bag of viruses that I can use to advance my career. So go ahead, put me in detention, I don't care, as long as I show the bot fighter and the bacterium lover who's the real master of science in this institution."

This made the crowd more horrified and the students so angry they were ready to lose it, but the one that surprised them was Fred who let out a yell and straight up tackled Ren and started punching at him.

"Don't you dare talk shit about Tadashi! He was a great guy! A swell guy! Someone you aren't a quarter of!" he yelled out in fury while blindly hitting at Ren's face before grabbing the front of his suit and looked him dead in the eyes. "And you know what the best part about this is?"

"What? That he's dead?"

"No, it's that I'm not a student, so I can't get expelled." he smirked before headbutting Ren so hard it broke his nose and kept wailing on him before Wasabi and Gogo moved over to pull him off. "Let me go! He needs to get his ass kicked!"

"That wouldn't be what Takashi wanted!"

He growled before Ren got up, cleaned himself up and smirked.

"I don't really care, I'm winning today." He smirked. "After all, Karmi here has nothing worth using."

And cue Karmi getting pissed and decided to bring out her own project, just to put this….bastard in his place. "Oh yeah? Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you to turn your attention to my project!"

They did so as Karmi revealed her project, which was a very slim suit of armor with dark blue and pink colorization, a pair of long syringes on each gauntlet and a pair of rocket boosters on the feet, similar to Jami's armor was what Hiro thought in his head.

"This is my Bacterium Containment Protocol Armor, or BCPA for short." She smirked. "While a little bit like my Captain Cutie's armor, I made sure to actually put credit into my works while also changing it up. For example, the syringes are designed to extract harmful diseases and vaccines without penetrating the skin and able to go mach two speeds on the fly. And with its built in AI, capable of categorizing and maintaining a library's worth of treatments, the BCPA will be used to help with medical based problems during a disaster. In a sense, a hero that helps the sick." 'And a coverup for my Jami armor, thank you instant shrinking capabilities.'

The crowd were intrigued while she showed it off.

"Wow, that would make doctor visits so much less painful." whispered Wasabi in awe. "I want one."

"Not to mention it could help out so many hospitals identifying unknown diseases or ones the staff don't know at the moment. Very handy." nodded Honey.

"And it has rocket packs!" Fred grinned with stars in his eyes.

Ren frowned slightly before saying. "Really? A suit of armor? That is nothing more than a diluted idea for an idiotic crush on a hero with no real abilities outside a bunch of would be 'heroes', if you can even call them that. You should have stuck with bacterium."

Karmi smirked. "It also can scan for bacteria or virus based illnesses, genetic or manmade. Care for a demonstration?"

The crowd seemed intrigued with several nodding.

Karmi clicked a few buttons on the right gauntlet before the head's visor began scanning Ren.

"_Scanning complete. Subject has a severe case of narcissistic personality disorder, schizoid personality disorder, and a high case of a superiority complex._" the AI said in Hiro's voice. "_I highly suggest long term treatment-_"

And cue Ren using the Instant Cure Bot's to form a giant hammer and smashed it.

"Oops, looks like your project was destroyed." He smiled evilly. "Too bad for you, second rate bacteriologist."

"Hey! You can't just destroy someone else's project with a stolen one!" called out Hiro.

He turned to him. "But I just did, so I won and she is now in last place. Just like anyone else that crosses me."

Karmi just shook her head before the armor started to fix itself. "Not yet, and I just used a nanotech based bacteria, all in the form of an internal engine, to keep it from rusting or getting smashed by cheaters."

Ren growled while the crowd clapped in applause.

"Also." She walked over and kicked him in the junk again. "THAT'S for being an unfeeling bastard!"

He grunted while seeing the principal walking towards him. "Ah...so you came to verify my….perfect project?"

"Actually Mr. Iki, I came by to give you this." she replied handing him a paper with him reading it and went wide eyed.

"E-Expulsion?!"

"That's right. You see, I happened to be seeing everything, and I mean EVERYTHING." she frowned. "Like how your project happens to work EXACTLY like Hiro's past microbots. Along with insulting a great student who fell in a tragedy, while denouncing him as ridiculous for losing his life over trying to save a previous staff member here. You have also shown unorthodox behavior of a student here by insulting and belittling them and believing you to be superior. I also happened to look at your test papers you took when you applied here, and low and behold, I discovered them to be exact answers copied directly from MY computer."

Ren slowly got up while looking mad. "So? I just adapted to this lowly school's pathetic quiteria. As for the so called 'greatest student', he's not so great. Just another microbe for me to dissect and repurpose into my virology field."

"Well then, if you believe yourself to be so great, you can be the best somewhere else." she smiled. "Although when news of what you've done has reached the other schools, I don't think they'll be so eager to want someone like you there. Now get out, you're disqualified."

He frowned before suddenly using the 'microbots' to slap her away as he walked off. "Alright then, I'll just get my stuff. Goodbye, peasant."

Granville rubbed her cheek before narrowing her eyes and pushed a button on her tablet, causing two security drones to drop down and snatch the controller making the microbots go slack. "Your stuff is already outside, and I took the liberty of disposing of a few other plans you were going to 'repurpose' from some of the other students here."

He slowly turned around before showing a very strange face, one full of pure hate and malice. "You will pay for expelling me." He then looked at Karmi with the same face. "And you, if I ever find you in San Fransokyo, I will show you the true meaning of 'adapting'."

"Take the hint Ren, and leave." spoke Hiro with his friends nodding. "Before you make a fool out of yourself."

Ren turned around before walking off, leaving behind his 'creations' in the process. 'I will come back for them later. And then they will all pay.'

"Apologies everyone for a display like that. I can assure you the students here are very clear on acting like that." spoke Granville into the mic. "Please, continue and observe and see what they've prepared for the occasion."

And like that, everyone went back to watching the show as Karmi felt both relieved and a bit unnerved at the same time.

(Some days later)

-Karmi's Lab-

"Alright, now to just….there!" she smiled while putting a petri dish on a shelf along with dozens others. "Perfect, nice and organized."

Knock knock.

She blinked before carefully pushing a button to hide her Jami armor, now more streamlined and with the 'bugs' semi fixed' in a special case that then turned around to show a bookcase. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Hiro."

"Oh, come in." 'Thank kami I got my suit hidden. I didn't need him finding out about my….boy, what am I now? Hero or anti hero?'

Yep, she was conflicted on what side of the law she was on, normal justice like her crush or vigilante justice like from the old cartoons she used to watch. Especially after she made the 'small' mistakes of using almost lethal bacteria on the bad guys, sending them to a hospital and making 'Captain Cutie' very disturbed and stayed clear of her.

Hiro entered and walked over with a smile. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I thought I'd come by and...say thank you for the other day."

"Oh." She said while taking her goggles off. "Well it's the least I can do. He was really pissing me off and stealing from you? It's just wrong in my books."

"Yeah, honestly I thought I was gonna have to sick Gogo on him." he joked.

"From her demeanor and twitching eye, I think that would've worked fine with me." She joked back. "But is there anything else you wanted to talk about? And no, not your crush on me."

Hiro groaned and shook his head. "For the last time I-nevermind. I also wanted to say your project is pretty cool. I mean it's not exactly something I'd make, but it's definitely you."

"Well thank you, and to tell you the truth." She sighed. "The BCPA was based also on a fanfic of mine, one where Captain Cutie gets stuck on a mountain and I, dawning the armor, rescue him and….ah~" she blushed wildly at the last part.

Hiro paled and shivered. "Uh, yeah, bit too much info, but yeah, just wanted to say thanks for standing up against that guy, and props to the invention. Who knows, maybe you'll get it patented in a year." he joked.

"Oh I'm planning on it. Right after I fix one tiny bug." She said.

"And that's?"

"Oh the AI sometimes malfunctions in the heat of ba-I mean training and it will suddenly emit gas that's similar to helium." She said with a quick tone of voice. "So I really need to find a non flammable gas for the cooling system." 'Ah! Almost spilled the beans!'

"Well I could lend you a hand."

She gulped. "Um...that's ok. I mean you have other projects right?"

"None right now."

"Um…..oh! Right I have some bacteria to study, so off you go!" She said quickly while Hiro's watch started to make a beeping sound.

'Crap! Another bad guy...in the same day!' "Uh yeah, I just remembered...I need to...help Fred with a monster suit of his."

"Wait, he has a what?"

"He likes to dress up like giant monsters around his house, you know the foamy ones they use in monster movies."

"Then why do you need-HEY!" She yelled as Hiro ran off. "I wasn't done talking!"

As she grumbled, she noticed a blinking light from behind the bookshelf and caused it to spin around to show the Jami suit was blinking, an indicator that 'Captain Cutie' was on patrol.

"I guess it's time to save the day, again."

(Elsewhere with Hiro)

"Alright Baymax, what have we got?"

"Hiro, scans show that Globby is currently below us."

"Wait, didn't we just catch him?"

"Affirmative."

"How'd he get away?" Hiro asked before looking down and saw Globby, or something similar to him with a light green tint to him, crawling around like a slug. "Something feels off about him."

It crawled around while causing a strange 'rot' to form around it, causing people and animals to fall to the ground in pain.

"Baymax move down!"

Baymax went down to the ground before scanning the blob and flew back up.

"Baymax what's wrong? We have to get down there and stop him."

"Hiro, my scans show the one called Globby has signs of Myxococcus xanthus, California encephalitis orthobunyavirus, Influenza A, Koala retrovirus, Venezuelan equine encephalitis, Orf from the Parapox virus, Powassan virus, Rabies lyssavirus, Rhinovirus, West nile, and Yellow fever. Direct contact or air contact will compromise your bodily functions and lead to death."

"Ok I only understood like part of those viruses, but I trust you. How did Globby end like that? He can be tough, but he's a walking biohazard." Hiro said before seeing Jami flying towards him.

"Ready for butt kicking!" 'He' said while waving as the blob moved farther away from them.

"Jami, good timing. We could use your help with this one."

"How so?"

"The subject is suffering from signs of Myxococcus xanthus, California encephalitis orthobunyavirus, Influenza A, Koala retrovirus, Venezuelan equine encephalitis, Orf from the Parapox virus, Powassan virus, Rabies lyssavirus, Rhinovirus, West nile, and Yellow fever." Baymax said.

"...shit! All of those are plagues! And most of them will kill anyone or worse, disfigure them in horrible ways before they expire! Wait, is that blobmon?"

"It's Globby."

"I don't see it."

"Well do you know of any other weird glob?" asked Hiro rhetorically. "Do you have anything that might cure him?"

"Unfortunately no, if it's a conglomerate of deadly viruses and an adapting predatory bacteria, then I don't have it. It's new to the world of microbiology."

"Oh no." Baymax said as the blob suddenly jumped into a manhole and disappeared.

"If we let him get away he could cause an epidemic!"

"Then we have to get him before that happens." Hiro said with a serious tone.

Jami nodded. "I'll head north, you head south captain."

Hiro groaned. "Stop calling me captain! I'm Hi-" He then closed his mouth quickly.

"You're what?"

"Um…...nothing."

"But I thought you said Hi-" Jami said before seeing the other hero going the other way, making 'him' recall a very similar incidence from a few days ago, which he just ran off after talking about the 'auditorium' incident, which 'he' heard from a friend of a friend who looked at the university, and how 'he' thought Hiro was going to give 'Karmi' a kiss or something. Needless to say, that didn't help at all. "Hey!" 'Ok….this is getting REALLY suspicious.'

(Later)

After a LONG day of searching….well they didn't find the blob, but they did learn something after visiting Globby in jail.

It wasn't him, at all.

"Ok, so we have some random wandering blob whose literally a walking plague. Great." muttered Hiro sarcastically.

Jami 'blinked'. 'That reminded me of someone...but who?' "Still, at least it wasn't blobmon right?"

"No because now we gotta let the whole city know. If that thing is allowed to roam around, we're talking about some kind of super plague being spread."

"True, but where would a giant amoeba of bacteria and viral plagues go to?"

"Aren't you the expert here?"

"Yes, for normal bacteria!" Jami 'frowned'. "This isn't normal at all!"

"Then the best thing we can do is tell the police and see if they can keep anyone from leaving or entering the city."

'He' nodded before Baymax's batteries started to hit ten percent.

"Ah….I'm Baymax…." he groaned out in a high squeaky voice. "You look...funny."

"Oh no, he needs to recharge. Go tell the police what's going on." Hiro said while trying to move Baymax away.

"Fuzzy baby….Hiro, the world is spinning…." he groaned out while Jami heard it and 'jaw dropped' in the helmet.

'Wait….Captain Cutie's robot just said...Hiro?!'

(Later)

"It can't be...it just can't be...it must have been my imagination." Karmi thought while in her lab as she placed her armor away. "I mean….Captain Cutie is….Hiro….what is wrong with my imagination?!"

Yep, she was in both denial and shock, mostly shock.

"His robot must have blown a circuit. Yeah, that's it. I mean, Hiro and Captain Cutie? Way too different and nothing alike at all." She said before pulling out a picture of her hero, only to notice something.

The face being reflected inside the helmet.

"..." she blinked rapidly before doing a spit take. "WHAT?!" she looked closer and paled. "No...no no no no! This...it can't be!"

But it was true, for in the visor, was Hiro's face.

"Captain Cutie IS Hiro?! FUCKING HIRO?!" She cried out in horror, but not as much as a normal person would have as she was just in horror for JUST realizing how similar the two were. "He...He can't be! He just can't!"

'_But you know it's true._' said her fan fiction side, which was the more lovey dovey side. '_After all, they have the same body type~!_'

"Shut up!" she covered her ears. "Lots of guys are short like that!"

'_But look at him, he's got the same eyes, the same drive, and OOOH! Both were scared when you mentioned the crush, oh! Wait….oh no._'

"What?!"

'_I think….we both ridiculed AND love him….meaning we kinda made him choose another route in the story and he's looking for another, less crazy romantic lead._'

"Quiet!" Karmi got up and walked to the sink to splash water on her face. "Just be quiet!"

'_I will not! You might be dense, but face it, you love Hiro as a hero and a boy. But we just screwed that up by making him uncomfortable around us! Hell I think that's why he's running away from Jami!_'

"He doesn't even know Jami IS us!" she snapped while looking in a mirror and recalled Baymax and went wide eyed. "Oh god...Captain Cu-I mean, Hiro's robot was there the whole time!...how the HECK did I not see THAT!?"

'_Again, dense._'

"Quit talking and let me think! I can't believe I'm arguing with myself."

'_Fine, but I will tell you this. You better get him or you might become a depressed oc character in a bad fanfic._' The other self said before going silent.

"...I need tea, a lot of it." Karmi muttered while putting a hand on her forehead while not noticing a small light blue goo slinking in the ventilation systems, holding tiny black bots in its body.

(A few days later)

Karmi groaned while currently eating some muffins in the cafeteria, still trying to wrap her mind on her….revelation. She had been pondering on just what she should do now. Tell Hiro, keep it to herself, both? Her mind was all over the place.

All the while feeling her heart skipping several beats from just thinking about Hiro, as strange as it may sound.

'I feel like a complete idiot. It was so obvious, it was right there, and I missed it. Not to mention all the fanfics I wrote about us….I pray he doesn't actually read them.' She thought with a light blush before recalling that Hiro, in his hero persona, has….been avoiding her like the plague. 'But still, why is he running away from me? Is it my methods? My suit? My bacteria? What?!'

'_He's nervous, especially when you did call him captain. That and you did scare him with your vigilante methods._'

She groaned as she kinda been beating up more criminals lately, or just accidentally using more leatha diseases on some of them, like the cowpox virus on that sushi villainess last week.

'_That and let's face it, you're not really being subtle about getting easily annoyed by him._'

'I get it! But how am I going to keep myself sane?'

'_Maybe become an anti hero? An anti villain? Or something, I mean you have written stories about lovers from opposing sides before._'

'I can't do that. I mean if I start doing stuff like a villain, then I can kiss my future goodbye. At least with what I'm doing now is some good at least.'

'_I said anti villain. But I get the point, so why not be an anti villain? One that uses more violent methods on criminals, that way Hiro spends more time hunting you down and less time running from you. Either that or at least try something that's not eating muffins._'

'Oh yeah, have him hunt me down, not like he'll just find me the exact same place I stay at.'

'_Just try something. I mean you might be a cute ship if you get off your ass and try SOMETHING!_'

Karmi grumbled at this while not seeing Hiro sitting next to her, eating a bit of cereal.

"Hey Karmi."

"WAHH!" she jumped while tossing her muffin in the air and looked at him in surprise. "H-Hiro!?"

Splat.

And cue him getting a muffin on his face.

"..." he took it off him. "A bit jumpy today?"

"Jumpy? Me? Of course not, what would make you say that?" she asked looking away.

"The screaming and the muffin." He deadpanned. "So mind me sitting here?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean...oh forget it." she spoke getting up and quickly walking away with a blush.

"Hey wait! I had something to ask you!" he spoke following her.

"I'm busy!"

"But it's really important! Like really important!"

"Don't care!"

"But-" he tried to say before both noticed that one part of the building was quarantined, that being the storage block and the virology department. "Hey, what's going on?"

Karmi stopped and saw a guy in a hazmat suit walking by. "Excuse me, but what happened here?"

"Oh someone broke in last night and stole some stuff before releasing a large amount of infectious diseases into the department. We're still trying to figure out who it is, but stay back or you might get scrubbed."

That made both kids shocked and worried.

"What were those things exactly?" Hiro asked.

"Thousands of viruses, frozen mind you, bits of armor from last year's 'San Fransokyo Robot Bash Tournament', the defeated ones, and something called Instant Cure Bots. No idea why it was in there, but apparently it was important or the thief wouldn't have stolen it." He said. "But the strangest thing was that all the doors and cases were locked and airtight."

"Wait, Instant Cure Bots?" asked Hiro with suspicion.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what they are, just saw the leftover box they were in." He said. "But you two should get going before you get contaminated."

"Good idea." spoke Karmi already moving away. 'Time for a little patrol.'

"Hey wait!" Hiro yelled out as Karmi ran off. 'Ok….whats going on here?'

(Later)

Big Hero 6 got together while Wasabi, Honey and Fred were notified about the infectious diseases and had some masks on, or with Wasabi, five of them on at the same time, as they made it to the scene of the crime.

"Wow, this reminds of this awesome movie involving rabid zombies that went around after a huge outbreak. I saw it ten times." smiled Fred.

"Please don't talk about that, I don't have enough hand sanitizer for something like that." spoke Wasabi while Gogo rolled her eyes.

"Whoever took all that stuff has either a weird obsession, or has a big grudge against the city."

As they got to the storage room, they saw Jami already there, looking over some of the now rotted boxes inside.

"O-Oh hey." 'He' got out nervously. "Um I'm here."

"We noticed." remarked Go Go with a raised eyebrow while the others got on guard. "And just who are you?"

"Jami?" spoke Hiro surprised. "It's ok guys, this is that guy I mentioned before."

"The one that turned Globby into a actual blob?" Honey asked.

"Yep." Jami 'smirked'. "Blobmon was sure annoying, right?"

"Blobmon?"

"You know, he's a blob."

"Uh, the name is Globby, thank you very much." Fred pointed out with his hands on his sides.

"Oh, Blobmon sounds better." 'He' said before pointing to the boxes. "And from my findings, they have been coated in a mix of Rabies lyssavirus and Influenza A. So don't touch them without your armor and….monster suit."

And cue Wasabi screaming in horror.

"Quiet." spoke Go Go bluntly before she looked Jami over. "Just how long have you been here before we showed up?"

"About two minutes ago, and no I didn't steal anything. I'm no thief."

"But you did inject viruses into some of our bad guys."

"Accidentally! Really, how was I supposed to know that Athletes Foot mixed with Cowpox would make that crazy sushi ninja throw up and break out in boils?!" Jami snapped before coughing. "Sorry, got a little too into the moment." 'And trying not to blow my cover!'

"I'm just saying, seems kinda convenient considering what we heard, you DO use stuff like that." Go Go pointed out.

"Yes, but they are bacteria based, not viral based. I'm not a virologist." 'He' 'frowned'. "Jeez, some people really don't read up on the differences in microbiology."

"Look, let's all be calm." spoke Honey. "Right now we shouldn't fight with each other."

"It's not called fighting if I have a good reason not to trust him. Other than two of us, we've never actually met with this guy."

Hiro spoke up. "Look, let's just solve this mystery before someone gets hurt. Those 'Microbots' were dangerous enough with Calaghand, if anyone else has them it's bad news."

"Wait! I got it!" spoke up Fred. "Maybe this guy can follow the trail! I mean, don't those tiny things leave some kind of trail?"

"Well yeah but I don't know how he might have done it and I don't even know if that bastard changed the frequency before he got expelled."

"We won't know unless we try." spoke Wasabi. "Preferably AWAY from here."

Jami 'pulled' out a vial of black metal from the gauntlet. "Found this while storing the viruses into my suit, maybe this might help...but one question."

"What?"

"Um, are you avoiding me? I mean you do avoid me a lot lately on patrol, and that's kinda rude." 'He' asked while Hiro shook his head at that question.

"Not now."

"But it's kinda important. I mean aren't we partners?" 'He' asked. 'Or am I really causing him discomfort?'

"Well...uh….look, can we talk about this later? Now's not exactly a good time."

Jami groaned while handing him the vial. "Fine, but we are talking about this later Hi-I mean captain-I mean….nevermind."

"What is that?" asked Honey.

Hiro looked it over while Baymax was trying to get inside the room, but the armor wasn't helping matters. "It looks like….oh. It's a microbot component."

Baymax finally got inside before scanning the vial. "Scan complete. Frequency similar to the original microbots. Shall I track them Hiro?"

"Yes."

Jami felt very embarrassed while hoping that no one found 'him' out, especially Hiro.

(Elsewhere)

-Abandoned Hospital-

The team and on again off again hero looked at the rundown building while it was covered in light blue goo and had strange dark green gas emanating from it.

"Scans show the signal coming directly, precisely in the basement area."

"And my scans." Jami said. "Have picked up hundreds of airborne viruses, many of them lethal. But it's strangely not blowing away in the wind like any normal microbe, it's staying stationary."

"Are any of them flammable?" asked Hiro. "Because if so, then we're gonna have to hold it on the fire." he looked at Fred.

"Aw man."

"No." Jami said. "There isn't anything flammable here, but it might be a good idea. Flames and the pipes in this rather unsanitary building might not be a good idea."

"Are we doomed of getting infected the minute we step in there? Cause if so, I vote someone stay outside just in case, I volunteer." spoke Wasabi.

Jami shook his head at that. "Unless you break your mask or armor, I don't think that's a problem….unless they somehow adapted. But I'm the only one with bacterium with inorganic and organic consumer in my claws. Great for stopping giant robots like in my fan-" 'He' then covered 'his' mouth. 'Shit!'

"Your what?" asked Go Go.

"Um, well….oh you caught me. I sometimes write fanfics about giant robots. It's a stress reliever, I mean don't you have things to use after a stressful day of asskicking?" She half lied as it was a coping thing after so many stressful patrols.

"Uh...well yeah, I mean we all have hobbies." spoke Honey. "Personal I'm a fan of hand stitching together plushies."

"Oh." 'He' said before they looked at Wasabi. "Coming?"

"You're SURE it's safe?"

"Maybe. But you'll live...with a lot of pain but you'll live." Jami sweatdropped.

"Let's get going then." spoke Hiro.

(Inside)

In the hospital, well...it was dark, creepy and had dead rats and bats all over the place, which made Wasabi nearly puke.

And that was only the first floor.

"Ok guys, keep your eyes peeled. No telling where Ren might pop out." spoke Hiro as Baymax lead them to the basement.

"What makes you think it's Ren?" asked Honey. "Maybe it's someone else?"

"Or an alien monster." Fred pointed out.

"Oh yeah, because some alien is the biggest asshole who we just recently saw get kicked out." remarked Go Go sarcastically.

"Wait, there WAS an alien in the campus? Holy smokes!" spoke Fred making Go Go facepalm.

"Forget I said anything." She groaned before they saw Baymax trying to walk down some stairs.

Jami looked around before asking. "Do you have the feeling we're being watched captain?"

"Please don't call me captain." Hiro said. "I really don't like the title, especially when a certain someone uses a variation of it constantly."

"Oh...just who would that someone be?"

"Karmi." He said while Jami stopped in 'his' tracks for a second. "She's always trying to write fanfics, chase me around with love letters, and once tried to hug me. Ugh, she's like some...crazy stalker."

'Stalker?' she thought looking down. 'I didn't really act like that, I mean, it couldn't have been that bad, right?'

"And the worst part is that she's inconsistent." He grumbled while trying to to reveal his secret identity. "Like one minute she's nice the next, thinks I'm crushing on her or something. Ugh, it's just annoying and very creepy."

And cue 'Jami' halting in 'his' tracks and looked horrified and downright hurt, not that you can see it from the helmet.

"It makes things really awkward and it's why I don't really try to, you know, give her a chance. I'm just not sure it would work out. I mean, all she does is know my hero job, she doesn't know what I'm really like."

"..." 'Oh kami…..I really screwed up this time! I think I felt my heart shatter!'

"But we can talk about that later. Got any leads Jami?" He asked before hearing nothing. "Um Jami?"

But 'he' kept on standing in place as the team looked back confused.

"Maybe he has to go to the bathroom." Fred whispered.

"Really dude?" Wasabi deadpanned.

Jami then turned around and let out a loud scream that lasted for a few minutes before turning around and bowing. "I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry, but I can't keep this a secret anymore!"

"What secret?" asked Honey.

"I'm not who you think I am! I'm not some good crime fighter, I'm…" 'He' said before the robotic voice vanished to reveal a very familiar voice. "Just a stalker that thought her hero would accept me. Fat lot that did since you think I'm creepy."

"Wait, that voice…" Hiro's eyes widened big along with the others. "Karmi!?"

"Plot twist!" Fred yelled out.

Karmi grumbled. "Sorry. For being dense. I mean, how did I not know you were the same person?"

"We have all been wearing various colored armor to hide our identities." Baymax pointed out.

"But how did you find out?" Honey asked.

"I saw Hiro's reflection." She sighed. "And look, I didn't mean to lie, but I thought I had a chance at being your partner, but all I did was act like a fool."

"Wow...this is kinda awkward." Wasabi muttered while Hiro was utterly floored and felt mortified.

"Oh my...I mean...oh man." he muttered looking at the floor.

"Well." Karmi sighed. "After this patrol, I'm hanging up my mantle. I mean, I can't stay near someone that doesn't feel the same way, or even likes me in general." 'Ugh! Why do I always blow it!'

"Uh guys? Can we focus right now?" spoke Go Go. "There'll be plenty of time to kiss and make up, AFTER we find the rat."

Hiro shook his head. "R-Right." 'Crap, I just HAD to say that!'

(Towards the basement)

As the team made it to the door, they found it was covered in light blue goo and had a otherworldly feel to it.

"Stand back, time for my patented Dragon Kick!" spoke Fred backing up.

"Wait, it might not-" Hiro called out before Fred got his leg stuck in the goo. "Work."

"Saw that coming." spoke Go Go. "Honey, think you can freeze this stuff?"

"Yes." Honey said before producing a ball from her purse and threw it at the blob.

Which suddenly wiggled around like a pile of worms before dashing back inside as a loud scream of pain was heard in the room, not human nor completely animal in nature, more like a mix of the two on a very low decibel.

"Did anybody else get shivers or was that just me?" asked Wasabi.

"Nope, we all did." Karmi gulped. "And it sounded like a...a...something."

"Which means we have to go in." spoke Hiro.

"But who's going to open the door?" Fred asked.

The group looked at Go Go.

"Fine, but if I get captured, you're getting an asskicking." she moved over and swung her leg, cutting into the door before it broke apart.

CRASH!

They looked inside and noticed it was completely dark, sans a glowing pair of red dots in the very back of the room.

Hiro walked in as the others followed. "Hello?"

Silence.

He gulped while noticing that there were more dots in every dark corner of the room, all tinted red and unblinking. 'Ok, this just got ten times more creepier.'

That was when the lights turned on to reveal a large tank of 'Instant Cure Bots' in the middle of the room along with several tables of petri dishes, all of which had been labeled with the most deadly viruses in human history, and several bits of robotic armor littering the ground like a carpet.

"Woah." spoke Fred as they looked around. "Mad scientist lab, sweet!"

Karmi looked at one of the dishes and gasped. "Shit! This is smallpox!"

"We found the stolen stuff, now to find the one who took them." frowned Go Go.

"**No need to. For I'm already here.**" said a low voice that boomed all around them as the red dots appeared all over the shadows.

"Stand your ground!" spoke Hiro as they got ready. "Show yourself Ren."

The voice laughed while the blue blobs, which had red eyes started to ooze from the ground and floated from dark blue clouds of gas into a shadow like form on the ground. "**Oh? How did you know it was me, like I even care.**"

"It wasn't hard. Who else would go so far to take all these diseases but a dropout like you." Karmi remarked.

"**Dropout? No, I'm just a genius that was scorned by foolish bags of microbes. But look at you, Jami the Bacterium Avenger, or should I say Karmi the bacterium stalker.**" He said calmly. "**I knew your obsession with a simian grease monkey would lead you down a path of embarrassment, and I was right as always.**"

Karmi gritted her teeth and made a move, but Hiro beat her to it.

"The only thing 'foolish' here is you. What happened? You get tired of looking at your ugly mug you tried a whole new look?"

He 'rolled' his eyes. "**If you really want to know, after I left, I came back to my lab to obtain my work. Until I saw Karmi's lab door open, which I chose to enter and 'adapt' her next project. That being a new strain of the bacterium Myxococcus xanthus that would help adapt a disabled person's limbs if applied. A foolish effort if you ask me.**"

"You stole from me?! Why I oughta!" growled Karmi with Hiro holding his arm out.

"So you had to steal again? Wow, for such a genius, you sure suck at coming up with your own stuff." he smirked. "Let me guess, you 'adapted' them and it made you into a ripoff of Globby?"

"**No. I advanced my work and added the strain into my Instant Cure Bots, allowing them to change from solid to liquid and into gas with a simple thought.**" Ren smirked. "**But, that was when the gelatinous moron barged into the lab, followed by the so called hero and slashed at the fool, hitting the tank and causing a blackout. For a 'hero' you are an uncultured savage.**"

Karmi blinked. "Wait, now I remember. I was chasing Blobmon and it was already dark in there! And I was still working on the thermal technology."

"**Regardless, I became drenched in my own perfection. Leaving me a mass of viral infections.**" Ren growled. "**And for the last few days I've been nothing but a blob, unable to become a sack of meat, like I want to become human again after seeing all the 'patients' I practiced on. Oh they might have died, but it was to advance my current abilities so, why cry over a few hundred people?**"

"You know what? I think you're wrong about that." glared Hiro. "You like to think you're 'perfect', but I think the new you fits you just fine. You're the one who got yourself like this because you don't have any real ideas to call your own so you have to take from others. And if it means hurting others you don't care. You were never human to begin with, you've always been a monster on the inside."

Ren laughed a little as a lot of malice was put into each one of his dark bellows. "**Like I care. After all, with all the viruses and parts here, I will just reform myself and then cause the next extinction, or perhaps a Spanish Flu? Or the Black Plague, I haven't decided yet.**"

"Not while we're here." spoke Go Go.

Ren slowly cackled while the goo and gas started to rise up and began moving through the sea of robot parts as it began to get bigger and bigger.

The heroes slowly backed away as the blob started to become the size of a ten foot man, and still growing, with large black and gray robotic horns on its head, sharp red claws and toenails, an almost unnatural head with aspects of a human and that of a virus like dragon with brownish dagger like teeth, long pointed ears and a pointed head, eight pairs of long spindly legs popping out of the back and formed several large arms in the process, and his red eyes started to multiply to encompass his entire armored body as he destroyed the top of the hospital and became a one hundred foot giant that spewed toxic dark blue gases from his breath and nostrils.

"**Like I care peasants, for I am above you all.**" He laughed out while his eyes looked at the heroes with malice. "**For I am Reiki! Your new kami!**"

"Oh no." Baymax said while looking up.

"Holy crap!" spoke Fred.

"That things huge!" Wasabi yelled out.

"And he's going to infect the city!" Karmi yelled as Reiki started spewing toxic gas into parts of the city.

"Guys! Keep your masks on and try to get his attention!" spoke Hiro.

"On it." Go Go said before racing around the giant blob. "Hey jackass! I can't tell who has bigger balls! Me or Honey compared to you!"

He looked down before using his arm in an attempt to squash her with his oversized palm.

SMASH!

Which left a large imprint in the road and several buildings.

Honey ran over and started firing orbs that froze against him while Wasabi moved over and tried cutting into the metal.

But the armor started to regenerate while the parts that were frozen fell to the ground and were replaced with new parts.

"**Pathetic bags of flesh, you shall never stop Reiki, the kami of viruses! You shall all be destroyed!**" He said with a malicious grin while Karmi started using her claws to at least try and paralyze him, which didn't work as the viruses started to adapt to the effects. "**And then the world shall be my petri dish!**"

"Baymax! What can you tell us?" asked Hiro hopping on his back.

"Hiro, the one called Reiki has high amounts of brain activity located in its chest." He said while Hiro saw a large dark green core that was protected by several layers of metal and microbots and made up the entire upper torso and the core was the size of a small child too.

"So that's his weak spot?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright. Fred! Aim for his chest!"

Fred blasted flames at Reiki, only for a large hole to move around the flames like a piece of cheese. He then saw the hole fixing itself up before getting squashed by the blob's right foot.

"**You can never stop perfection! The perfect adaptor! The perfect kami!**"

"Well he has the perfect big ego." Karmi said before seeing Honey's bag and got an idea as she ran towards her. "Wait a second! Mind if I borrow that for a second?"

"Why? Do you have a plan?"

"Yes." She said before taking the bag and started pressing buttons until getting the right combination as a freeze ball hit Wasabi's leg. "Oh sorry!"

"I'm on your side!"

"It was an accident!" She called out while dodging a palm smash from Reiki and ran over to Hiro. "Hiro, I need you to use your rocket fist on me."

"What for?"

"I'm going to use my bacteria suctions." She caused her hands to change into two large vacuums. "To capture the nuclei of the bastard, but I need to get in close and freeze him with all of the fire power this purse has."

"That could work, but it's pretty risky too."

"I really don't care, we have to stop him before he wipes San Fransokyo off the map! So just do it Hiro!" She yelled in a serious tone.

"Alright alright! Baymax?"

He looked at Hiro before Karmi jumped on his right arm. "Yes Hiro?"

"Rocket fist."

"But Karmi is currently on it and may most likely get hurt."

"Baymax." Karmi said while getting the purse ready. "I will be fine, but if Reiki keeps spewing viruses, then hundreds of people will die. Please, just fire the fist."

"Very well." he spoke before his fist was launched, sending her flying with it.

Reiki grabbed Go Go while smirking. "**You will be the first to be exterminated fleshbag.**"

She struggled while Karmi started hitting the purse and sending it into overload.

"**Any last pathetic words?**"

"I DO!" yelled Karmi making him turn. "THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR SO CALLED PERFECTION!"

"**What are you-**"

That was when the rocket fist got stuck in the blob's chest just as it-

BOOOOOOM!

Exploded with ice shards as the core started to freeze along with the rest of the body.

"**N-N-NOOOOOOOOOO-**" he yelled before getting completely frozen solid.

"It can suck a dick." spoke Karmi before crashing into a car.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ow…." she groaned while the ice started to break as she got up and quickly sucked up the nuclei. "I'm o-"

CRACK!

"OW! My leg! My leg!"

"Oh my gosh!" Honey ran over. "Is it broken? Sprained?"

"Broken….ow…." she groaned. "Just….help me out of the armor…."

"On it!" Fred said before running up and started pressing buttons, only for Karmi to recall something important.

"Wait don't-"

But it was too late as when the armor opened up, the entire team saw Karmi, only in a black and yellow bra and panities, with a chibi version of Hiro's hero persona on said garments.

"Eeeep!"

"Well, that's something." remarked Go Go bluntly while Wasabi blushed and covered his eyes, Fred gasped, Hiro jaw dropped while Honey blushed and tried to cover her from the guys.

"Don't look! Baymax come over here!"

He moved over and blocked the view.

'Why did I forget to fix the cooling system before I came here?!'

(Some weeks later)

-Hospital-

Karmi grumbled a little while in bed and had a cast over both her legs. 'That was a very stupid idea back then...and Hiro had to see my underwear!'

Knock knock

She jumped a little. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Hiro, holding a box of cupcakes in his hands.

"Oh Hiro, so you came here again have we?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well if I didn't you'd probably be upset if you didn't get some of my aunt's cupcakes." he smiled walking in. "Then again, if you want, I COULD leave you be. I'm sure the hospital food is much better."

"No no! It's fine, you can stay." She said quickly. "Besides, I need the company."

"That's what I thought." he smirked setting the cupcakes on the side and took a spot. "So, any good news with the casts?"

"Well I'll be out of here next month and then I'll be bugging you for a long while for drawing a crude picture of a virus on my cast."

"Actually That was Fred."

"...oops." She lightly blushed in embarrassment. "So any other reason for visiting me? A crush?"

"Again no."

"It was a joke." She said while her heart was semi better from the revelation in the abandoned hospital, but it still hurt a little. "I know you don't like me that way."

"Yeah." spoke Hiro glancing away and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I think maybe we should talk about what happened."

Karmi sighed a little. "Then talk...I'm ok about it. For the most part." She muttered the last part to herself.

"What I mean is that, because of everything being all over the place, it wasn't exactly the good time to talk about it. But now that we know about each other more, at least what our side hobbies are, maybe we should try and clear it up here instead of beating around the bush."

"Yeah." Karmi nodded. "So you can go first Hiro."

"Well, for starters, I kinda think we should go over the whole...ok I'm gonna be blunt. Why did you always seem like you enjoyed being better than me? I mean you were nowhere near as arrogant as Ren, but it felt like you made yourself seem that way just to get on my nerves."

"Well I guess I kinda felt like you were trying to outshine me." She admitted. "You were the newest student that's younger than me, so I felt a little animosity towards you, but not as much because I knew you had a rough time beforehand."

"I didn't wanna outshine you. I just wanted to get use to college life and thought we would be friends when Granville introduced us, but then you went through the whole….you know."

"Yeah." She sweatdropped. "Kinda my fault that I acted like an idiot to you and a….stalker the next minute."

"Yeah, when I found out you liked my hero side THAT much, and even went on to give me a name like that and write fanfics about us, let's just say it didn't really make me feel like I'd be attending the university much longer without word maybe getting out. I mean, people do tend to read your fanfics a lot."

"I know, but to be honest, it was to keep my stress levels down." She said. "And it's nice to write about you, even if I exaggerated your height and personality a little."

"And the name." he reminded making her blush.

"In my defense, I've never….really….had a crush before."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I kinda stuck with my work my whole life and didn't really find any boys around me all that interesting. But then when I heard and saw you, well….you seemed different, in a really good way." she admitted tucking some hair behind her ear with him blushing. "I didn't really have any experience, so I just acted the way I did without really holding anything back."

"Um...I….um…" he stuttered before shaking his head. "Yeah, I kinda get it. But was it the armor or the heroing?"

"A bit of both, but I'm more inclined to say your charm."

"My charm?"

"Yeah, you have a charm that makes people feel confident or remorseful. I mean you talk a villian from fighting sometimes and well, I don't really see that in most people."

"Well I do have quite the charisma." he puffed out his chest making her roll her eyes with a smile.

"Now who's being arrogant?"

"I'm not arrogant, I'm just feeling on top of the world."

She chuckled at that. "Don't change Hiro, or I might have to make a bacterium that makes you stay the same forever."

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you?"

"Maybe." She chuckled. "Maybe not, or perhaps in a fanfic. Oh, and I got a title '_Captain Cutie and Miss Vira vs the Forces of Microbia_'. Oh and it's going to be the best fanfic in the world-"

"Ok, duly noted." he spoke. "But does this mean you're really gonna call me that? You know, when I'm out saving the city?"

"Oh? You don't like the name? I could make up a new one if you want."

"Well it just feels like 'Captain Cutie' is fit for a more...uh...hero whose trying to come off as cute. When I'm trying to be a hero, I'm not wanting people to look at me like I'm cute, but just trying to help them."

"Ah." She nodded. "Then I got a new name for you, Captain Roboto."

"That's...actually something I can see." he admitted.

"Then it's settled."

"But that actually brings up a question I have for you. After you're out of here, and get caught up with all the stuff you've missed in classes, are you planning on being a hero again?"

"Well I've been pondering that a little bit." Karmi admitted. "I mean I could become Jami again, but then again, the reason why I did that was to get closer to you as well as saving lives. But I'm a little bit shaky on the topic, maybe you could help with the tie breaker?"

"Well, my advice is this. It's not easy, and it's not something to exploit either. If you try to be a hero, you have to remember it's danger and you can't tell anyone who doesn't know about it."

Karmi nodded before slowly smiling a little. "Then it's decided, I'll keep the mantle up. But I'm not that good with technology, the Jami suit is kinda breaking down a lot. So….care to help?"

"Trust me, by the time I'm done with it, that suit won't break from an atomic bomb." he boasted.

Karmi snickered a little. "That I'd love to see, partner."

"Well since I'm the only one here, better than nothing." he held his hand out. "Welcome to Big Hero 6, Karmi."

She extended her hand out and shook it. "Make that Big Hero 7, oh and before I forget, thanks."

"No problem, now you just focus on getting enough rest and enjoy the cupcakes."

"So you're not going to have one with me?" She mocked gasped. "And here I thought you were considerate."

"Oh ha ha." he smirked while she got them.

"Come on, it's the least you can do for your newest member."

He sighed with a chuckle before taking a cupcake. "Alright, Princess Bacteria."

"Hey." She huffed. "No fair using my own silly names again me."

"Oh it's very fair."

Karmi huffed while they chuckled as they ate their cupcakes, although deep inside, she wanted to ask Hiro a question that's been bugging her for a while. 'Do I ask it now or just hold off?'

That was when Hiro asked an interesting question.

"Karmi, are you going to act like an actual partner or a love struck puppy on patrol? I mean Go Go has been bugging me with that complaint for awhile now."

She blushed and shook her head. "I'll take my work for seriously, I promise."

"I don't know." He teased. "You are kinda dense."

"Hey!" she frowned while slapping his arm. "I am NOT dense!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, because I knew you would be able to float one day."

Karmi deadpanned at him. "That was bad. Like really bad."

"What? Just trying to crack a joke."

"It didn't work." She said. "Anyway, Hiro, I know that you're not into me but, should I keep my feelings for you or just move on to another person?"

"Well….honestly now that the secrets out, and I can trust you not to tell anyone, I don't think it'd be a bad idea if we….you know."

Karmi blinked before blushing crimson red. "O-Oh! I mean...so we're dating….oh kami I might need to get the wedding schedule ready soon-"

"What?!" he blushed.

"Sorry! Sorry! Getting ahead of myself, like really ahead. My bad." She blushed while Hiro felt very flustered.

"Um….r-right." 'That was way too far ahead!'

Karmi took soon deep breaths before breathing out the embarrassment. "So...I hope the relationship turns out well...and not ending in one of us dead or mutated."

'Kinda morbid thinking.'

Both looked at the other while the camera zoomed towards Karmi's lab, where a certain vial was stored in a glass container.

The contents within kept on bumping against the glass while the computer screens started to flicker as a purple symbol appeared on it and vanished several times as the screen went black.


	72. Female Gargomon and Henry

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Gargomon and Henry

Series: Digimon Tamers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry and Terriermon were out jogging through the park, with the rookie panting and looking exhausted.

"What's up? Quitting already?"

"Mome *pant* entai *pant* I can do this Henry." let out the rookie before tripping and fell on his face making Henry stop.

Henry laughed as he picked up Terriermon and then noticed something he hadn't seen before. "Terriermon?"

"Yeah Henry?"

"Why do you have a pussy?"

"Duh, I've been a girl this whole time."

"..." Henry was rendered speechless for a few seconds. "So..."

"Bath time, you've been rubbing your hands all over a girl the whole time."

"And..."

"When I'm misbehaving, you've been spoiling a girl this whole time."

"And..."

"A small petite girl has been sitting on your lap the whole time."

Henry turned beet red, dropped Terriermon, and popped a big nosebleed making him try to cover it.

"I even talked with a boy's voice to see if you'd notice." chuckled Terriermon before clearing her throat and spoke with a more higher tone that sounded innocent. "This is what I really sound like."

"Why did you keep this a secret from me!?"

"Because you'd probably use me to satisfy any of 'those' needs." She replied while covering her chest even though there was nothing there.

Henry turned crimson red and shook his head. "D-D-Don't be ridiculous! I'm not some pervert!"

"Your computer says otherwise~" she sang with a chuckle. "It kinda makes me happy that you're into rabbits."

Henry covered his nose and turned away. 'Oh man! I need to delete my history when we get home!'

That's when Terriermon got free from his grip to whisper in Henry's ear..."you know, as Gargomon, I've got some pretty sexy panties.'

And cue Henry dropping his pal again on the ground.

"Stop dropping me! I bet that's why you don't have a pet in your house." huffed the rookie.

"B-But if you say something like that of course I'll be shocked!"

"Henry, momentai."

"H-how is this okay?"

"Henry, stop denying your perviness. A real life furry bunny girl is telling you it's all good yet you're running away like a bitch?"

"T-This is completely different! You're my friend, and I still need time to take in the fact you've been a girl this whole time!"

"How long will that take?"

"A week maybe?"

"A week? I don't have a week, it's heat season!" She complained making Henry cover his ears. "Don't you dare ignore me, we're partners!" In an effort to make sure he doesn't ignore her, she hopped and kissed his cheek.

Henry gaped while Terriermon smirked.

"Try ignoring that." That's when she puckered her lips and started making kissing noises as she hopped towards Henry.

"Oh jesus!" He then started running.

"I know where you live Henry Wong!" she cried out before she started jogging, only to fall down due to exhaustion. "I'll get you! After a breather."

Henry just entered his home, thinking about a strategy. 'Okay Henry think, how do you defeat heat? I could sick Suzie on her, that'll keep her busy...maybe I can have her hump my leg like a dog...ah no hearing her moans will just give me a boner.' he thought rubbing his head. 'I need to take a cold shower to get my head on straight.'

He stripped his clothes off and started the shower. He then lathered up a strangely shaped loofah and scrubbed himself with it. "Nothing like a shower to refresh your mind."

"You said it Henry."

His eyes widened when he saw it was Terriermon and jumped with a shout.

"Ow! My bunny booty!" Said Terriermon who fell on the floor.

"What are you doing here!?"

"You can't separate a human and their partner Digimon for long." She then hopped up and kissed Henry's cheek again.

"S-Stop that!" he blushed harder while covering his groin.

"I can't Henry...unless you want me to find a male Digimon like Guilmon or Impmon to ravage me."

'Crap! Impmon's a jerk and Guilmon's too childish to know what raising kids are.' He thought in panic as she pouted.

"You know Henry, I've got some big boobs as Gargomon."

"La la la la, can't hear you."

"Don't make me kiss your penis."

"Eek!" He jumped before running out the shower.

"Wimp!" Called Terriermon with a pout.

He locked his room, and laid on his bed.

"Come-on, don't you want a good pair of boobs to snuggle into?" Asked Terriermon as she laid next to Henry.

"How!?"

"Window was open." she pointed to it with an ear.

"Dammit!"

"Henry, if you try to leave I'm gonna blast you."

"You wouldn't!"

Then she started charging her Bunny Blast!

"Ah! Ok ok! I won't leave!" 'I don't need a hole in the wall!'

"Good, now the sooner we get to me digivolving, the sooner you can wear my panties on your head."

"B-But isn't it a bit irresponsible to have you digivolve over something like that?"

"I promise I won't shoot up your room. Besides, I'm doing this for you." she smiled. "This way you can say you got with a cute girl."

"But...using your body for my own needs...are you really okay with that?"

"Heck yeah, and if you're still single by the time you hit your 30's, I'll still be with you." she patted his hand making him frown.

"You make it sound like I can't get a girl on my own."

"Takato has Jeri and you have?"

"I have...uh...I have...um..."

"Nobody, now get that digivice out and we can get to fucking like rabbits faster."

"You're not gonna drop this, are you?"

"Nope." she smiled making him groan.

"Ok fine, but if we do this, we don't tell the others."

"Okay, as long as you don't impregnate me, our secret is safe." she winked as Henry brought out the device.

"Here we go..."

"Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon!"

Now that Henry knew that Terriermon was female, Gargomon moved away the tuft of fur on her chest to show off her G cups and could finally let her pants sag to show off the pink thong.

Henry turned bright red while Gargomon winked.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Really...really nice." nodded Henry dumbly while staring at the breasts. 'She could give Renamon a run for her money!'

"Good, now strip, can't exactly get your pants down myself." She said while waving around her gatling gun arms.

"So those really do stay on?"

"Yep, and after you strip yourself, you gotta strip me." she winked with Henry gulping.

'I hope I can keep it together.' Henry quickly got his clothes off, showing his hard dick.

"Nice." That's when Gargomon laid down and lifted her legs up. "Now it's my turn."

Henry gulped and moved over before undoing the pants and pulled them off. After tossing her pants, his eyes shot out of his head upon seeing the thong barely covering her pussy. "W-Wow..."

"Well? Aren't you gonna take them off and kiss me?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." He flung her thong before jumping at Gargomon and pressing his lips on her's.

"Mmmm~!"

His dick rubbed against her bigger than usual slit as he started fondling her chest. "Wow, they're like two giant pillows."

"I'm surprised you never noticed that time last week when I caught you after that digimon launched you."

"Thanks again for the save." He said before getting up. "Alright, while I give your pussy some attention, mind giving my dick the same?"

"Don't mind if I do."

"Alright then." Henry was on top, laying on Gargomon's soft body as he started licking her pussy. Meanwhile, Gargomon immediately took in Henry's carrot and licked hungrily.

'Mmm, I was hoping it'd stuff my mouth a little more.' Thought Gargomon. 'Hopefully when he's older.'

Henry trailed his tongue up and down the folds while getting more excited from the taste. 'I wonder how soft her ass is .' he pondered while giving it a feel.

She moaned from the sudden hands rubbing her rump.

'That's really soft, like jelly.'

"See Henry? No need to be shy, touch all you want."

"You're right."

"Now let's get really serious, I want you to drink my bunny juice!" she moaned while swirling her tongue around the penis tip.

Henry returned to licking Gargomon's slit. Gargomon's moaning was muffled by Henry's dick in her mouth while Henry's moans were muffled by Gargomon wrapping her legs around Henry's head. 'This is like a dream come true, I might not hold out much longer!'

Both sides were at their limit.

"G-Gargomon!"

"Henry!" Both came all over each other's faces. Both panted while feeling relief, but just for a little bit.

"Alrighty Henry, ready to lose your virginity?"

"Are you?"

"Hell yeah!"

They climbed onto the bed with Henry and Gargomon kissing while he gave her chest another squeeze.

Henry's dick rubbed against Gargomon's dripping pussy.

'How long are you gonna make me wait?' Gargomon complained in her head.

"Be warned, I won't stop when we start."

"Just do it already!" she growled before moaning as Henry's dick started to push into the slit. "Mmmh...my pussy is a bit big, but I just love the feeling of your dick inside."

"It still feels warm and moist."

"Keep going, I want your dick in my womb."

'I wonder, there are humanoid Digimon...so could I impregnate Gargomon? Only one way to find out.' He thought as he started thrusting.

Gargomon hummed with a smile while Henry groaned from the heat. He then started pinching the sides of Gargomon's belly. "Ooh, I'm ticklish there!" She laughed as he buried his dick all the way in. "Stop, you're gonna make me cum before you." She laughed.

He didn't listen to her and kept on pinching her sides.

"Ahahahaha! N-No fair ahahaha!"

Henry then took it up a notch, grabbing both of her nipples and putting them together so he can suck on both while thrusting even harder.

"Ahhh! Henry!"

'These are gonna be an all you can eat buffet if I actually get her pregnant after this.' Thought Henry as he kept on sucking on Gargomon's chest.

"Come on Henry, keep moving, I can feel your dick is still ready."

"I won't stop till I knock you up." Henry replied while thrusting faster.

"Good, then Suzie can finally stop bothering me." moaned Gargomon wrapping her arms around him.

'She might be more persistent when she finds out you really are a girl.'

"I'm so close Henry!" she cried out. "Keep going!"

"I'm close to partner!" grunted Henry. "This next load is gonna be bigger!"

"Oh, I'm counting on it!" She moaned as his dick twitched. "Give me every drop!"

"I'm cumming!" Both moaned loudly as they came.

Meanwhile outside their room...

"Huh?" Said Suzie, waking from the couch before going back to sleep. "Zzzzz."

Henry laid on his back panting as Gargomon turned back into Terriermon, who was panting as well. "W...Wow..." Said Henry.

"You really fucked like a rabbit."

"I know Henry, we should be doing this biomerge more often." she smiled making him chuckle.

"I don't know how that would work, but I wouldn't mind giving it a shot, if that's even possible."

"Silly Henry, we can only do this kind of biomerge when it's just us."

"I know, but I still wanna try." he admitted while laying his head against her head.

She hugged him as they took a nap on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	73. Haida and Retsuko

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Haida and Retsuko

Series: Aggretsuko

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haida let out a tired sigh as he dragged himself out of bed and walked to the kitchen, scratching his butt and rubbing his eye. Luckily today was a day off, so he could just relax at home after eating his breakfast.

'There's just gotta be a way...' he thought. He went to get some water while feeling a little bit down while sitting down. "There's gotta be some way I can get Retsuko to like me."

He just couldn't let what happened at the hospital go. Sadly unaware that his answer was black, with strings, and always next to his messy bed.

"There's gotta be something I can do. If I don't figure out something, Retsuko might end up marrying some boring guy who doesn't have a clue how good he has it." He said to himself before getting a text from Fenneko.

"Hey Haida, me and Retsuko are gonna hang out at a cafe, wanna join? PS, I'm gonna try and save Retsuko from becoming Tsunoda 2."

"Ah man, that sounds like fun. Especially if it was just me and Retsuko." he muttered before texting. "Sure, just give me some time to get dressed."

"And put on your usual punk rock outfit, the higher ups Washimi and Gori informed me of a chance for you to get with Retsuko."

"A chance and alls I need is my usual clothes?" He said to himself as he went to his closet. 'I hope this isn't some joke by her, getting pranked is not on my schedule for today.'

'He's gonna owe me big time.' Thought Fenneko. She ended the call and looked at Retsuko. "Haida says he'll be here after getting changed."

"That's good, it's gonna be great for all of us to spend time together outside of work." smiled Retsuko while her friend inwardly chuckled.

Later...Haida met up with them.

"Oh, here he comes. Hey Haida! We're over here." Fenneko called.

He ran over while panting. "Sorry I'm late...train was running late."

"It's okay, only by 2 minutes." Replied Fenneko.

'This is what Haida wears normally?' Retsuko thought with a blush. 'Well, he may have the metal look, but that's not enough for the metal soul.'

"So did you two order yet?"

"Nah, we were waiting on you, slowpoke." Said Fenneko.

"Don't blame me, blame the trains!"

"Relax, we ain't." Said Retsuko, putting a hand on his shoulder, making Haida blush. "Now why don't we order something we can all enjoy?"

"Agreed." Said Haida before telling the waiter what they all wanted.

When he walked away to get their drinks it became awkwardly quiet.

"So, what do you think?"

"You weren't kidding Fenneko, he definitely looks like he plays the electric guitar." She blushed.

"Trust me, I've heard him shred." She nodded. "He's got what it takes."

"I hope you're right, I feel bad for saying no to him now."

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

She thought back...so far she only sang one song of rage about her and that was back when they all saw her as the responsible type. "I suppose not often."

"Great, now I'm gonna sit on this side of the table all 3rd wheelie, while Haida sits next to you on that side." She said before Haida came back with the drinks.

"Here you go ladies."

"Thanks Haida. So feel like sitting next to Retsuko? I need alone time as I stalk Tsunoda's social medias."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Only if you snitch." She warned with a glin that made him sweat. "Are you a snitch?"

"No?"

"Good!"

Haida then sat next to Retsuko. Both immediately blushed. All of them sipped their drinks while waiting for the food.

'Oh man, what do I say to him/her?'

"Okay, so who ordered this food and who ordered this?" Asked the nerdy looking waiter.

"Over here." Said Fenneko.

"That one's mine." Said Retsuko.

"Ah, and this last one should be the gentleman's by process of elimination."

"That's right."

He placed all the food next to the respective person and started eating.

"So anything cool we'd all like to share?" Asked Fenneko, not looking up from her phone.

"Like what?" asked Haida.

"Oh come on, you know..." said Fenneko as Retsuko's eyes gleamed while she looked at him.

"Uh...no not really."

'You Betamale!' Fenneko shouted in her mind. "Alright, then why don't I start us off?"

Retsuko and Haida looked at Fenneko with interest.

"I got some extra cash babysitting."

"Oh, that's ni-"

"Which gives me a chance to teach kids how evil social media is if they abuse it." she finished making them sweatdrop.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." remarked Retsuko.

"The parents never found out though. So, anyone else wanna share?"

"Well, I've been having a lot of group dates with Tsunoda accompanying me, but none of the guys have interested me." She said.

'Yes.' thought Haida with relief.

"Okay...you?"

"Well...please don't call me an edgelord..."

"I make no promises."

"But I rock out to metal music with my guitar." he admitted rubbing the back of his head. "I do it in my free time."

"Could I listen to your music sometime?"

"Uh, well I mean, I don't know, I'm not some big star so I might not sound so good."

"That's fine, practice makes perfect right?" She said as she leaned closer to Haida.

"Uh, y-yeah!"

'Got her!' Thought Fenneko. 'Now I just need to make 'em kiss.' "Why don't you tell us some songs you know how to play?"

"Well, I have a few faves, but there is this one I've been trying hard to perfect."

"Ooh, I know a lot of metal songs, maybe I can help."

"Really?" 'Holy shit!'

'Setting Retsuko up with a guy who does metal guitar...how come I feel like a parent who failed?' Thought Fenneko.

"M-Maybe we could talk about some later." suggested Retsuko.

"Yeah, when you take her to your home." Fenneko joked.

"Wha-no! My place is a mess." he spoke up with a bright blush. "I-I haven't had any time to tidy it up."

"It's okay, my place ain't exactly the cleanest either." she smiled. 'Especially when I went a little nuts during my last rage session.'

Both then laughed.

"Just put the ring on her already." Said Fenneko. "Wait a minute...this dessert pic..." Her head shot to the right. 'It's her!'

Several tables away was Tsunoda texting on her phone.

"That bitch..."

"Uh, Fenneko?"

"What?"

"Since we're done with our food, we're just gonna go and of course leave some money each." Said Haida.

"Go ahead."

So after leaving Fenneko, Retsuko took Haida's hand and started running.

"Let's go! I really wanna help you with your guitar!"

"S-Slow down Retsuko!"

And she did while giggling. "Sorry, but I just really wanna see you play."

That made Haida blush hearing that come straight from her. Later they got to his apartment. The hyena fumbled with his keys before letting them inside. "So, how's my mess compared to yours?"

"Wow, it's definitely something." she remarked looking around.

"Yeah, I don't really bring anyone here, I'm usually the invited." he rubbed the back of his head. 'Ok, so she's not disgusted, that's a good point.'

She looked around and saw his guitar. "There's your guitar."

"Yep, take a seat and hope you like this song I've been trying to do." he smiled with a gulp. 'Please don't let her be disappointed.' Then he started playing.

'Oh my gosh, this is the song I always sing! Hmm...okay, I can see where he's having trouble...but don't sing along...hold it in girl...' thought Retsuko biting her lip.

As Haida got closer and closer to the end, Retsuko tried so hard, but her metal face started appearing.

'Hold it in, he's almost done!' she thought while digging her nails into her hands.

And after Haida finished...

"Well? Heard that before?"

"Yes, I have."

"Yeah I'm trying to cover this song but it's pretty hard."

"Maybe I can help." She said. "Starting with this part goes *metal guitar noises* you're gonna want to strum a bit faster."

"Okay." 'Whoa...that was a deep voice.' He tried to follow her instructions with the tune sounding a bit better.

"Alright not bad, as for *more metal guitar sounds* try slowing down a bit."

"Got it." He then tried it out.

'I have a metal guitarist with me, alone, in his home...this feels like a dream come true...although, Haida aint famous...'

"Alright, I thought that was pretty good."

"I feel like starting your fanclub already."

Both then laughed.

After a bit more advice was given to Haida.

"Okay Retsuko, let's see how well this all sounds together."

"Oooh..."

"But maybe a break first, we've been at this for 2 hours after all."

"Awww."

"It's okay, after my hands have had some time to rest, I'll show you how good I shred." He said before sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Kids Next Door; battle stations!"

"Why is there a cartoon on your TV?"

"Well apparently everyone says I sound like the bald kid and fat kid in this show. What do you think?"

"I think it's adorable." she giggled making him blush.

"Heh heh..."

And so they spent some time watching TV and making fun of Director Ton.

"Ooooh my poor hemorrhoids, Retsuko, you doing my work is the only way my buttocks will stop bleeding." Haida said, in a mocking voice.

"Hahahah, my turn. Retsuko, you gotta make the tea, if I do it, the tea will be so full of grease I'll gain 90 more pounds just from taking a sip."

Both burst out laughing and leaned against the other for support.

"Oh Haida, you're so cool."

"You're pretty good yourself, and adorable."

Retsuko blushed from that remark. "So Haida, you ready now?"

"Yep, my digits should be plenty rested."

With that they resumed practice.

"Okay, gimme your best and um..."

"Don't worry, you can sing along of you want." Then Haida started playing.

'Oh crap...he gave the okay... must...not...go...overboard...oh screw it.' Thought Retsuko. "BOSS' SMELLY PITS AND BAD BREATH STANDING OVER ME! I'M DOING THE WORK SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GONNA TELL THE HIGHER UPS ON YOU! GRAAAAAAH!"

'Holy shit...it's all coming back to me...the karaoke battle...I think it was a drunk nightmare...but now...' He thought with a gulp. 'If I stop she might get embarrassed.'

"YOU WEIGH SO MANY TOOOOOOOONS!" She roared out before stopping and smiled. "I needed that."

"That was both awesome and scary as all hell." admitted Haida being blunt while Retsuko blushed.

"You really thought my singing was awesome?"

"I have the voice crack to do that too, but can't make it as intimidating as your singing voice. Here, listen. Graaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Retsuko winced and covered her ears. "Yeah, it's pretty bad."

"You see? That's why I can't make it as a metal vocalist." he sighed. "Guitar is good, but singing? Not so much."

"How's about I be your vocalist?"

"Yeah, we could be a great band if we had someone with loads of energy on drums." he smiled. "But who?"

"We'll get to that later, right? Today is about relaxing."

"Good point."

And so they turned the TV on again.

"Dethklok is coming to Japan!"

"Nope, those concerts will murder us." Said Haida

"Agreed, next."

"WRESTLING!"

"Pretty metal, but not much metal music itself when the wrestlers have their intro theme playing." Said Retsuko.

"You said it."

Then they found a bloody gore fest horror movie.

"Perfect." Both said. Both leaned back and started watching.

"So Haida? Remember when I told you no?"

"Yeah, I felt like staying in the hospital for longer to heal that pain." he admitted looking away.

"Well, I didn't know you were so cool."

"And just so you know, I'm not gonna give up." he spoke firmly. "Until you get married and stay single, I'm gonna keep at it."

Retsuko didn't know how to respond to his determination.

'Crap! I said all that!' God, if you can hear me, now would be a good time to put me out of my misery.'

That's when Retsuko hugged him.

"...huh?"

"You're so sweet Haida, I also appreciate your determination." she smiled making Haida freeze up and blush.

"R-R-Really?"

"I think I may wanna give us being an item, a shot."

"Really!?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, we have the same taste in music, we're very close during work hours, I'd like to try."

"Hold on." he turned away and pinched his arm with a wince. "Oh thank god it's not a dream."

Retsuko giggled before kissing his cheek.

Haida shivered but also felt his entire body heat up as he thought to himself. 'YESSSSS!'

"Now, you better take good care of me when it's date n-" Haida then hugged Retsuko back and kissed her cheek. "Bwah!"

"I will, I'll also work hard in both my guitar skills and at work. Getting promotions at work and making money at concerts, so you can quit your job as my wife!"

"Okay, okay!" She giggled. "I'll hold you too these promises."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	74. High Voltage and Hiro

Crazy trouble with love part 8

High Voltage and Hiro

Series: Big Hero 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-San Fransokyo-

Hiro sighed while lugging his backpack down the empty night street. "Three tests in one day, and two pop quizzes. I feel like my head's gonna explode."

And it didn't help that Baymax was still in his room, recharging after a long week of battling villains, with one almost shorting out the main core.

"It's gonna feel sooo good to get in my bed. Maybe I'll call in sick tomorrow and just sleep the day away." He grumbled while super tired, that and not in the mood for anything crazy to occur. 'Hopefully that would work.'

But when he passed by an alley, he stopped and turned for some reason. It was dark and he couldn't see anything, but it felt like there was something down it.

"Ok, this isn't creepy at all." He muttered with a shiver down his spine. He turned to keep on going, but heard a low groan. "Huh?"

"Ugh…."

Hiro shivered in fear as it might've been a mugger or worse, a villain trying to trick him among other horrible scenarios. "H-Hello?"

"Ugh….."

He felt even more nervous when he heard another groan in the distance. 'O-Ok….just calm down. This isn't a horror movie or a gothic horror novel, this is real life…..but why does this make me nervous?'

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

"H-Hello? Is...someone there?" He called out while the feeling in his back intensified.

"Ugh…"

"Help…."

'Ok Hiro, you can either A, go in there and possibly get jumped. Or B, call the police. Easy choice.' He thought before noticing the alley's fuse boxes started to zap with tiny bolts of electricity. He narrowed his eyes seeing two figures on the ground and started getting curious. 'Then again, what if they're injured? They might not make it if they're bleeding out.'

That was when he moved closer and closer to the figures, all the while looking nervous and hoping it wasn't a trap or a ghost. He heard them groan more with the fuse boxes sparking more and giving him enough light to see, and went wide eyed. "High Voltage?"

Both looked completely weakened with a bit of charcoal on their hair and clothes, while also unable to move. "Ugh…."

"What are they doing here?" he muttered confused. That was when he noticed that Juniper's legs were broken. "Oh my gosh, I definitely gotta call an ambulance."

"Ugh…."

"Help…." Juniper groaned in pain while Hiro slowly tried to call a hospital, only to realize his phone was out of batteries.

"Great, if I don't get them help right now they might end up worse." He groaned before getting an idea and called Baymax with his communicator. "Baymax, we have an emergency."

(A few minutes later)

"Now remember, we gotta do this quietly."

"I understand, but I do believe calling the necessary authorities to deliver them to a hospital may prove much more beneficial." Baymax said while carefully holding Barb up with his hands.

"It might not work, they're injured and if they wake up in a hospital then they might freak out and zap the entire building." Hiro said while unsure how to move Juniper without breaking her legs even more. "Besides, my place is the closest and we need to get those elgs fixed."

"Are you sure Hiro?"

"Yeah, but we need to be-"

And cue Juniper moaning in pain like a wild dog, scaring Hiro in the process.

"Crap, we need to hurry Baymax." Hiro said while almost having a heart attack as he picked Juniper up by the waist, which was surprisingly as he didn't expect her to be so light.

(Elsewhere)

-Lucky Cat Café-

"Set them down on a table and see if you can patch up that hole, I'm gonna find something to set this leg." Hiro told Baymax while trying to be quiet as Cass was sleeping upstairs.

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

"I shall be quiet and careful." Hiro spoke while setting Barb down and he looked at Juniper's leg. "Ok, now what could I use?"

"A splint."

"I know, I meant what to use to make one." He sweatdropped before seeing some wooden spatulas in the kitchen. "Those could work."

As he walked over to the kitchen, he didn't see Cass, tired and wearing nothing but a pink pair of panties and a silk bra, walking into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"Mmm...I could go for a donut…" she mumbled to herself while so dazed she didn't see Hiro and just went right where she had donuts stored. But that was when she heard the moaning and went wide eyed as she turned around with a donut in her left hand. "Ah! You aren't getting me this time crazy sushi warrior! I'm armed!"

"Aunt Cass?!" cried Hiro turning and saw what she wore making her turn and go wide eyed before he covered his eyes.

"Hiro? What are you doing-oh!" she jumped and tried covering herself with a blush. "S-Sorry! I came down here for a snack, s-no wait a second, I shouldn't be apologizing." she frowned and put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing down here so late?"

"Um...you might not believe this, but-"

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…."

Cass blinked and saw Baymax looking over two figures, who were in pain, on two of her tables. "What is going on?!"

"Let me explain Aunt Cass! I swear we have a good reason for this!"

"Then talk." She frowned.

(One explaining later)

"And that's when you showed up."

Cass blinked before sighing. "Hiro, while bringing them here was a nice gesture, my shop isn't a hospital."

"Well we couldn't just lug them all the way there."

"I get that, but you could have just called an ambulance."

"My phone was out of batteries."

Baymax walked over to Juniper. "Scans show that her bones are broken near the heel and ankle areas."

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

"Anything else? Like internal bleeding?"

"No. I do not detect any internal hemorrhaging, but my scans show that their nervous systems were temporary overloaded with small amounts of electricity. Indicating a fight."

Hiro sweatdropped as he knew those two could bicker if they had their minds on it, while Cass looked slightly confused.

"Electricity...wait. Those two are the villians that look like Jem and the Holograms second long lost cousins?"

"Who?"

"Oh it was an old cartoon back in the day, and they had a cheesy look to them. These two remind me of them." she admitted with a chuckle. "Back then fashion for rock stars and celebrities was a bit more...flashy compared to nowadays."

"Well they are kinda like rock stars, if they had face paint and the power of electricity." he admitted while looking at them, but noted something off. "Wait...where's the orb?"

"Orb?"

"Yeah, they always use a floating orb to use their powers and generate the power. I didn't see it when I found them."

"Well, maybe it got stolen."

"Oh boy, that's not be a good thing." Hiro gulped while thinking of the damages that orb could do if someone found it, especially another villain or just a random person.

"Ugh…" both women groaned while Barb started to come to.

"Hiro, go get some glasses of water."

He nodded before getting glass cups from the cabinet as Baymax watched the older woman slowly opening her eyes.

"Ugh...w...where…" she let out before seeing Baymax looking down at her who waved.

"Hello."

"Ah!" She jumped while trying to blast him with lightning, only for nothing to occur. "What the...where am I?!"

"My shop." Aunt Cass said.

She looked at Cass confused before spotting Juniper and jumped. "Juniper!"

"Ugh..." she groaned while still out cold.

"Oh Juniper!"

"She currently has two broken legs." spoke up Baymax while Hiro came over and handed her a glass of water. "She will be ok after the legs have been set in place to prevent further damage."

"What happened?" Barb asked while looking very confused.

"Hiro here found you two and brought you over here, in the middle of the night."

"What happened?" asked Hiro as Barb guzzled the water down.

"Just a spat." Barb grumbled. "We just finished a heist and were about to leave when my darling Juniper got upset at me for hogging all the spotlight. Then it escalated and then boom! We caused a power outage and blast that sent us flying halfway across town, can't recall what happened afterwards."

"That would explain why the orb wasn't around, the power surge must have destroyed it." Hiro muttered to himself.

"Just please tell me that you aren't going to call the po pos."

"Wow." Cass said. "That's really old, like as long as my grandmother. And I might call the cops if you don't give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

"Aw come on! Just look at my little girl. She's never gonna get a chance to show off her stuff with legs like that! What if they're too rough and she ends up crippled?"

"With Baymax here to help set the splints properly, I don't think you have to worry about that." spoke Hiro handing the spatulas to Baymax. "But my Aunt Cass makes a good point. The part about calling the cops I mean."

"Look! I might be a crook, but my daughter is the only thing I have left in this world, if she gets crippled or worse, I'll have nothing to live for! So go ahead and arrest me, but do not arrest my daughter!" spoke up Barb firmly with Aunt Cass looking sympathetic, which Hiro noticed.

"Uh, Aunt Cass? What are you-"

"Hiro, why don't you and Baymax take Juniper upstairs and help with her legs? I wanna talk to Barb."

"But-" he tried to say before Baymax started to pick Juniper up.

"Trust me, we're just going to talk."

Hiro raised an eyebrow before following Baymax upstairs, leaving the two women alone in the room. When they got to his room Baymax set Juniper down and began to carefully apply the splint to the legs, making her whimper and groan in pain.

"Ugh…."

"She will be alright." Baymax said. "But I suggest letting her rest."

"After getting into a fight that would overload their power source, she's lucky to still be alive." Hiro said while Juniper opened one of her eyes, saw Hiro, and lightly blushed in her diluted state before closing it again. "But just in case, let's make sure she gets a blanket and something warm for her to eat when she comes to."

"I agree. I also require your assistance to help steady her leg as I apply the other splint."

"Alright." He said while they set to work.

(A bit later)

Juniper groaned while smelling hot rice near her face. "Huh….that's smells good."

"Well it is rice."

She blinked before opening her eyes to see Hiro with a bowl of hot rice in his hands. "...huh?! Ok what's going on and why am I-OW! My legs!" 'Ok, a boy's holding hot rice….a fan maybe?'

"Easy, don't move your legs too much." he urged. "I brought you some food in case you were hungry."

Juniper blinked. "Ok, but why am I here? And where's mama?"

"Downstairs, and I found you with your legs broken." he replied while handing her the bowl. "Be careful, it's warm."

"Oh thanks." She said while looking at Hiro. "So are you a fan or something?"

"Not really."

"Then why save me and my mama? We're dancing stars of crime."

"Well both of you WERE passed out in an alley, by yourselves, with your power source destroyed from what I figured. So who knows how long you two would have been there passed out, vulnerable, so I brought you two here to try and help out."

"Wait, the energy orb is destroyed?! Oh kami no!" She yelled out. "Mama's gonna to kill me for destroying our pride and joy!"

"Why?"

"It was a mama and daughter bonding gift, after dad passed away. Kinda special to us."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear." he spoke with sympathy.

"It's fine, he died in his sleep so there wasn't any pain." She sighed. "But thanks for the food, although I was hoping for some sushi tonight. Damn it mama, why do you have to hog the spotlight."

"Well look on the bright side, you'll be ready to outdance her when your legs are healed." he tried joking.

She frowned at that while Hiro sweatdropped at his very bad joke. "Not funny."

"Sorry."

Juniper took a spoon full of the rice and ate it. "So how long until I'm back dancing?"

"According to my estimates, about two to three months." Baymax said. "On a scale from one to ten, how do you rate your general pain?"

"WHAT?!" she screamed with wide eyes. "I can't wait that long! My fans deserve to see my moves as soon as possible."

"By hurting yourself even more? That's not a good idea."

Juniper tried to get up but screamed in pain from her broken legs.

"Told you."

"Aw man that hurts!" She grunted in pain while Hiro shook his head.

"Well since you're going to be here for a while, just two rules, one don't try to move and two, if you need anything just ask."

"What I need is be allowed to show my stuff." she grumbled.

"Think of it like this. If you try to move while you're still hurt, you could make things worst and mess up your legs more, leading to living with a possible limp for the rest of your life."

She grumbled at this. "I get it….boy."

"It's Hiro."

She resumed eating the rice while just staring at her legs. 'I can't believe it, my legs...are completely unusable.'

"Want anything to drink?"

"Ammamma?" She said with her mouth full.

"I'll assume you said water."

She nodded while still eating her rice.

"Ok then, Baymax, keep an eye on her ok?" He said while walking downstairs.

She looked at the robot before poking him on the arm. 'Soft.'

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" he asked while showing a chart.

"Um….eight?"

"Then I suggest regular cleaning and to avoid strenuous exercises until a cast can be created."

"And how long's that gonna take?"

"Two to three months, maybe more."

She groaned. 'Why am I NOT surprised?'

(Downstairs)

Cass poured a glass of tea into Barb's cup while sitting around a small table. "So are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, tons more actually."

"That's good, but I have to ask, why dress like Jem and the Holograms just to steal and cause havoc, with your moves you could have tried street performing."

"Hey! Doing that is way beneath us. Me and Juniper have been practicing our whole lives to be the best stars around."

"By stealing?" Cass said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey no, we have a good reason for that. The two of us have tried every legal way to get on tv. Reality shows, dance offs, even sitcoms, but none of it worked. So we decided to use the present my dearly departed husband left us and make the world see us while cashing in."

"Wait ,sitcoms? Really?" Cass asked Barb. "What kind? Tragic? Comedy? Syfy?"

"No, it was the….ugh..._Pretty Horse Gals_." She grumbled. "And we were made to play the horse."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"We alternated between the head and the ass, and my little Juniper was the ass every single time." Barb grumbled. "It wasn't our best moment."

"Ooh, yeah, I can imagine how nerve wracking that'd get." winced Aunt Cass.

"Anyway, we're just trying to get popular and to allow my Juniper to get enough money to settle down with someone." Barb sighed. "But it's either Big Hero 6's meddling or our spats, mostly the spats."

"I see, so these spats happen often?"

"Well it only happens when I'm trying to show off my own stuff, but my little Juniper gets a big head and hogs the limelight most of the time."

"So it's not a mutual spat? Or is it that both of you try to outdo the other?" Cass asked while sipping her cup of tea.

"Well maybe we do have a bit of a competitive nature, but we still are close, well until tonight. Ugh, if I hadn't hogged the spotlight my little Juniper's legs…."

Aunt Cass gave a small smile. "Look, I can't say things will be the same, mostly because I'm a cafe owner and not a doctor, but as long as she takes it easy and let time heal her, considering if you two went to a hospital you'd get arrested, then she might be able to dance in no time flat."

Barb sighed in slight relief. "Well thank you kindly, if you need some help around the place, just ask."

"Oh you don't have to offer, I have enough hands with my nephew Hiro."

"Well I can't just sit on my rump and wait. Besides, before we started our tour I did tons of house work."

"Well...alright. As long as you don't hurt Mochi by accident." She said while pointing to a very tired cat that was sleeping on the nearby table. "He's kind of a mascot here."

"Awww, why he looks like a cute fluffy pillow." smiled Barb. "I'd never ever dream of hurtin' something that adorable."

"Ah a cat lover, well then you're hired." She smiled while Mochi rolled on his back and snored just as Hiro walked down to get a glass of water. "Hey Hiro, how's Juniper doing?"

"Well she's up and eating, I just came down here to get her some water." He said while getting a glass.

"That's good to hear. Barb here's going to be working here until her daughter's well in about...how long was it?"

"Two to three months, that's what Baymax says anyway."

"Yeah that long." She admitted. "But at least you finally got a girl in your room that's not from school right?"

"Aunt Cass!" he yelled with a blush.

"What? It's true."

He groaned while feeling completely embarrassed.

(One week later)

Hiro got back to the room while extremely tired from five tests in one day, fighting Momakase, and just taking care of Juniper's needs, which were either embarrassing for him or just strange ones involving clothing. Suffice to say helping a girl bigger than him out of bed and into some clean clothes is something they both agreed not to talk about.

Especially when she insists for Hiro to be in the room while she's either in the shower or when dressing, usually to use him for said tasks.

"I feel like I'm gonna pass out." He groaned before falling onto the bed, on Juniper's stomach.

"Ah! Hey, get off me." She said in a flustered tone.

"Woah!" he jumped off and turned to her. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine, but warn me next time." She deadpanned. "Oh and it's almost time for a bath, care to help?"

"Uh, actually I better go get Aunt Cass to help, she's just downstairs."

"I insist."

Hiro groaned while feeling fatigued.

"Besides, your aunt is out shopping with mama."

"Uh...oh! I'll go get Baymax, he's stronger." He said before seeing Baymax in his charging station, still charging. 'Crap.'

"Come on Hiro, you can do it." Juniper said with a smile. "Plus you might learn to carry a gal when you're old enough."

He groaned and shook his head. "Now you're starting to sound like my aunt."

She chuckled. "Well she might be rubbing off on me, but chop chop, time to carry the rising star to the bathroom."

"Alright alright." He said before lifting her up by her waist, and struggled to keep her from falling. 'I feel like someone's trying to set us up.' he tried to keep her legs from hitting the floor as he got her to the bathroom.

"Let me." Juniper said before opening the door with her left hand. "There, you can go noble steed."

"Oh ha ha." He said sarcastically while placing her on the toilet.

"Don't forget to undress me." She winked, making Hiro turn red.

"M-Maybe I should pass. I-I mean isn't it weird to have a guy do it for you?"

"True, but you don't seem to be interested in staring at me." She chuckled. "Plus you're only thirteen right? Still gots a ways before hitting puberty."

'She does make a point, but that doesn't make this any less embarrassing.' Hiro thought while Juniper pointed to her pants.

"You can start with my legs." She chuckled with a smile.

"Uh...you sure I can't just start with the top?"

"You could, but remember I can't move my legs." She deadpanned. "Plus I'm getting an itch near my right knee from just keeping it still."

"Ok ok, but just keep in mind, this will never stop being awkward."

"Duly noted." Juniper chuckled while in her mind. 'I love making him embarrassed, it's almost as fun as robbing ATMS.'

(One very EMBARRASSING shower scene later)

"WHY do you need me in there when you shower?!" he blushed leaving the bathroom.

"Because." She chuckled while in a bathrobe. "What if I needed something or accidentally hurt my legs again?"

"Then you could just call through the door."

"Because..." She trailed off deliberately.

"Because what?"

"Because it was fun." She winked at him.

Hiro blushed and sighed while helping him over to the bed. "Something tells me you've had experience doing that with other guys."

"Well a little, but I didn't date." She said. "Mama was overprotective about me dating so she kinda made sure I'm untouchable, like this one time I got hit on by a fan, she blasted him with lighting and sent him flying into a piano shop. But don't worry, the guy grabbed my ass first."

'Note to self, make sure I'm not near her when Barb is around.' He sweatdropped nervously.

Juniper chuckled before saying. "So Hiro, have any stories you want to tell me? It can be anything, as long as it's not about water."

"Why that specifically?"

She lightly blushed. "I have aquaphobia, a minor case, but I can't swim because of it."

"You're scared of water? How'd that happen?"

"Got pushed into the deep end of the pool as a kid, almost drowned until mama got me out. Since then I can't stand open or shallow water, tap water I can do, but not anything else."

Hiro blinked while surprised at that.

"Speaking of water, can I have a glass?"

"Oh! Yeah sure, give me a minute." He said while leaving the teenager on the bed.

'He's nice, and I like that in a man or boy in this case.' she idly thought with a smile. 'I know I'm not all for a peeping tom, but I wonder what he'd think if he saw me naked.'

(Some time later)

Hiro sighed while heading out for school, leaving Juniper alone in his room with Mochi, Cass, and Barb keeping an eye on the store. "Alright Hiro, you gotta tell them. You gotta tell the others about High Voltage. If you keep it from them, they're gonna be upset."

As he got to the lab, he saw the the others were already busy with their own projects.

'Ok, time to tell them.' "Hey guys, um, I have some good news and bad news."

"Wait, don't tell me." Fred said. "You're an alien or harboring a supernatural monster from another time and place within your body right?"

"...no."

"Oh, wait! Maybe you're actually a girl from a dimension where everything is medieval and you're a warrior princess!"

"What no! That's not it!"

"What about-"

"Fred, maybe let Hiro talk." spoke Wasabi with a sweatdrop.

"What? I was just about to suggest a super villian from a parallel universe."

Hiro deadpanned. "The good news is that I helped two people last week that got seriously hurt, with one having two broken legs."

"Oh my gosh! Are they ok?" asked Honey.

"Yeah, but they'll be at my house for two to three months." He sweatdropped. "But you're not going to like the bad news."

"What? Your aunt decided to stop serving breakfast?" asked Go Go sarcastically.

"No. The ones that are staying in my house are….Barb and Juniper." He gulped. "High Voltage."

That got all of them to look at him in surprise while Fred snapped his fingers.

"That was gonna be one of my guesses!"

"But don't worry." Hiro said quickly. "Their electric orb isn't around, heck it might have been destroyed when they went flying into an alleyway from the other side of town….I think."

"Hold up, back it up." spoke Go Go. "First tell us how that happened."

"Well…" He said while explaining the situation.

(One to five minutes later)

"And that's how they became roommates, with Juniper being my actual roommate. So any questions?"

"Yes, you two wouldn't happen to be sharing the bed, right?" asked Honey making Hiro blush.

"N-N-No!"

"Take baths together?"

"N-N….well no. But she did make me undress her and wash her…." he blushed. "B-But she knows I'm not like that and I keep my eyes shut!"

Wasabi's jaw dropped, Fred looked amazed, Honey was blushing, and Go Go seemed neutral.

"So you're helping out two of the bad guys who go around in tacky clothes and cheesy dance moves. Why exactly?"

"Because it was the right thing to do, and I didn't want Juniper to be a cripple, lest her mom kills me." He sweatdropped. "But they're nice once you get to know them, well they're still cheesy, but they have a reason."

"And that would be?"

"It was either sitcoms with them alternating between a horse costume's butt or stealing to get Barb's daughter a good life."

"...say what now?" asked Wasabi confused.

"Aunt Cass said they tried a sitcom called _Pretty Horse Gals_. And they were the horse."

"Hey my mom use to watch that!" spoke up Fred.

"So did Aunt Cass, although Go Go." Hiro said. "She did say that High Voltage was copying Jem and the Holograms."

"Oh great." She groaned. "My mom used to date a member of the staff to that show...it didn't work out so well."

"So yeah, I know it's unorthodox and weird, but right now they aren't really a danger to anyone. Without their power source, they're just a mom and daughter with brightly colored clothes. We're letting them stay until Juniper's legs are healed up while her mom helps my aunt. After that, well I don't know what they'll do, but I don't think they'll go right back to committing crimes."

They looked at him with uncertainty.

"What? I'm being honest here guys." Hiro sweatdropped. "Just give them a chance and maybe stop by, without the costumes, they don't know I'm the one leading Big Hero 6."

"Well...maybe it couldn't hurt." spoke up Honey first.

"As long as they don't try anything crazy." Go Go said with a sigh.

"I'm all into this plan." Fred grinned with a thumbs up.

"If we do, I'm bringing rubber gloves, just in case." spoke Wasabi.

Hiro sighed in relief. 'That went better than expected.'

"So wait, when you say you helped undress her…"

"I swear I've tried to have Aunt Cass or Baymax do it!" Hiro blushed.

"And when they aren't around?" Honey asked with a blush.

"..." he turned away and tried putting his hood over his head.

"Wait, so you undressed her?" asked Fred before jaw dropping. "Dude...way to go!"

"J-Just forget about it!" He blushed while feeling like hiding under a table and turning into a ball of embarrassment, if he could that is.

(Two days later)

Juniper yawned while looking at the ceiling, again, as her mother was watching over her from a chair next to the bed. "When will my legs work again mama? Because I'm so bored."

"I told ya sweetie, it's gonna be a few months."

"But I want to dance." She pouted. "And maybe show off some new moves."

"Now Juniper, you heard what the boy said, no moving around for a few months."

"Ugh!" She groaned. "But mama!"

"No buts."

Juniper pouted while looking towards the right side of the room. "Mama. When will Hiro get back from whatever he's doing right now?"

"He's at school from what Cass told me, so it'll be a while, why?"

"Well I just wanted to tease him again." She sighed.

Barb raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to hit on a young boy?"

"W-What no! I mean no! He's still too young for me to flirt with him!" She blushed.

"Good, 'cause if I found out you were trying something like that, I'd be swatting your rear like I use to do little lady."

"Mama! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"You will always be one in my eyes."

Juniper groaned while feeling a little embarrassed. "So….ever had a um...crush before?"

"Juniper, that's a silly question."

"I know, but I thought I ask." She admitted with a blush. "I mean everyone gets a crush right?"

"And my crush was your daddy."

"Ah."

"But what's with this talk of crushes?"

"Just me being curious." Juniper said. "But could you get me some water mama?"

"Sure thing." she got up and headed down the stairs.

Juniper turned her head up and sighed. 'Well….I guess mama's not gonna like my crush on Hiro then…..still, to think I got a crush on a boy.'

(Timeskip)

A month came and went, and Juniper's legs were still healing although she's capable of using crutches now instead of just laying around all day long. During this particular timeframe, Hiro and Juniper started to get to know each other more and more and are kinda acting like siblings, well in Hiro's case. In Juniper's case, the crush intensified into a very big attraction to him, and no it's not the protons, neutrons or electrons talking.

Right now Hiro was currently tinkering with a small generator to see if it would run purely on water indefinitely. And he needed perfect concentration, and no sudden movements.

"What are you doing?" Juniper asked while carefully using her crutches to walk up the stairs.

BOOM!

And cue the generator making a tiny explosion and covered Hiro's face with soot.

"Cough."

"Are you ok?"

"I'll survive, but I can't say the same for my prototype." He sweatdropped while putting the generator on the table. "How about you?"

"Fine, but still trying to not fall down these stairs. It's a nightmare with these crutches."

"Well think of it like dancing. I mean if you can balance yourself on your feet, it's all a matter of practice and time using them."

"True." She said with a nod. "Sill, I really hope to dance again without accidentally breaking my legs again."

"After your experience, I don't think you'll fall for the same thing twice." Hiro said. 'At least I hope not.'

Juniper groaned. "I'm not that stupid. Anyway, Hiro might I ask you something important?"

"What's that?"

"Did you have a crush when you were younger? Or maybe right now?"

"What?" he blushed and looked at her in confusion.

"Well I thought you might have had one since you're kinda young. So had any?"

"N-No!"

"You sure?"

"Well….maybe Aunt Cass and Go Go, but I got over them!" He blushed red.

'Ok, I really love his cute reactions. They're so adorable.' she chuckled. "Wow, your own aunt? Well can't say I blame you, she still looks good for an aunt."

Hiro blushed. "H-Hey, don't remind me!" That was when he got a clever comeback. "But what about you?"

Juniper gulped. "Um….what?"

"You know, what about your crushes?"

"Oh that's easy….I have only one." She lightly blushed. "Just one."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret."

"Oh come on, I told you didn't I?"

"Yes, but I'm still not telling." She winked.

He rolled his eyes while she looked at the busted generator.

"So what's that supposed to do?"

"Make energy using water for an indefinite time frame."

"...so water power?"

"Yeah, but now I gotta start over from scratch." He sighed. "And the parts I used for this one don't come cheap."

"Well they can't be that much."

"One tiny electric cable costs more then my entire allowance could handle."

"Ouch, that would do it."

"So now I gotta start saving up again if I wanna get new parts."

"Well maybe me and mama can get you the money instead." she suggested making Hiro cough.

"You don't mean by robbing an atm, do you?"

"Well yeah, what else would we do?"

"Something more legal and less likely to get you ten to twenty in jail?"

"Mmmm…..no clue." Juniper shrugged. "Never thought of anything else besides raiding ATMs and banks."

"Well what about dancing?"

"Besides that."

"Maybe game shows?"

"Can't, got banned from one after accidentally tripped the host into a spinning wheel. Yeah, can't do that again."

"Well I appreciate the offer, but I can talk to the professor at my school to see if they can lend funding for the parts. Besides, I don't think you'll really get far trying to steal money without your power source."

Juniper huffed. "Fine, just don't come crying to me if your generator explodes again and you can't get the money."

"Don't worry, usually my ideas only blow up half the time on the first try." He deadpanned.

"And the other half?" Juniper asked.

"They work out pretty good, before going around the place messing up stuff and powering down. It's all part of improving though, so I'm pretty use to it." he replied before looking at her bracelets. "But I am curious, what was your dad like if he made that power source?"

"Oh well to be honest, dad kinda died when I was really little. But from what mama told me, he was a great scientist in the field of electricity. Studied the concepts of Tesla and Edison while making improvements on their works. Like coils the size of fingers and a submarine design that was powered by magnetic fields. All on paper, but his mind was always thinking of new ideas, especially when he tries to use his brain to turn fictional objects like the Nautilus into the real deal. Well the energy source that is, he wasn't good at the structural part."

"Wow, he sounds like a real workaholic." admitted Hiro. 'Kinda like me in a way.'

"He was, but his experiments took their toll and he died while finishing up the electric orb." Juniper said sadly. "He had a tumor in his head and with the last test he did, the electric currents fried it and caused….well you know."

Hiro looked away and nodded while looking at her gauntlets and grew curious. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, could I see how those gauntlets work?"

"Sure, but without the orb they're useless." She said while unclipping each one and gave him the gauntlets.

"Well I'm curious to see how they work exactly. I'll be careful to make sure they're in good condition when I'm done." Hiro said with a nod.

"Just don't break them, or I might have to zap you with something else. Like my finger over a wool carpet or something." she tried to warn while Hiro smiled.

"Believe me, it couldn't be any worse than when Mochi rubs against my bed when I'm sleeping. One time he zapped me and woke me up at two in the morning."

"Ouch."

"Let's just I say I don't use rugs in my room after that." Hiro sweatdropped.

"Well I'm gonna go downstairs to get some air, it gets way too stuffy in here." Juniper said. "Just be careful not to blow up."

"I won't."

She chuckled before heading downstairs, leaving Hiro alone with the gauntlets on the table.

"Alright Hiro, let's see what makes these tick." he spoke putting goggles on for safety along with gloves.

(One week later)

"Barb! I need these two orders to get to table seven and table four needs a refill."

"Got it honey." She said while holding a tray in her hands and was busy waiting tables during rush hour. "And you want hashbrowns with that?"

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." She said while a little tired due to the large amounts of orders coming in every second. She turned and walked back to the kitchen and put the order down while delivering the trays to the designated tables. 'Just how many orders are going to be made today?'

As she started to sweat, she noticed that there was a banana peel that got thrown by a guy in a black cloak and-

SLIP!

SPLAT!

Crashed to the ground.

"Ow!" She groaned as the cloaked figure kept on eating as Cass came walking out with some hot coffee in her hands.

"Barb! What happened?!"

"Just a banana peel." She slowly got up and dusted herself off. "Nothing too bad, except for this cloaked guy."

Cass looked and saw no one at the table, just an empty dish and a small black dot near the chair. "What guy?"

"I swear he was just there!"

"I believe you, but I think you need to take a rest." Cass said as Barb grumbled and walked to the back to rest herself. 'Must be the ghost in black again, geez, that guy really needs to either leave or pay up. He's accumulating a very large bill and I don't like it.'

(With said person)

-Dimension 2391- 341ZOO-

"ACHOO!" Yui sneezed while getting back to his temporary room. "Must be Cynthia."

(Back with the story)

"Hiro, I believe you have been accumulating quite the time into those gauntlets. Might you try and get some rest?" suggested Baymax.

"Not now." He said while looking at the semi dissembled gauntlets. "I think I'm almost at a breakthrough."

"You have repeated yourself for the third time in the last two hours. Would you like a dictionary to find similar yet different response?"

"No thank you Baymax." he spoke before looking into the circuits and smiled. "I think I'm starting to get how these work. By synchronizing their movements together, Juniper and her mom can generate the electricity from an outside source and redirected it into different ways as they move. So simple, but not so easy to use if you have two left feet."

"Would you like to contact a dance club?" Baymax asked. "Or perhaps a strip club for movement and exercise?"

"I don't think that's needed." he blushed. "Right now she's right, without their orb these things can't transmit any electricity without a focal point."

Baymax blinked while raising one finger up. "Shall I scan for said object of interest Hiro?"

"No need, it's gone. Which is a shame if you think about it. If they could find an alternate source of power that wasn't so fragile, they'd probably be way more dangerous."

"Shall I search for alternative electrical apparatuses from the internet?" He asked while Hiro kept on looking at the gauntlets.

"No. Now that I know how they work, I'll just put them back together." He said while noticing that Juniper was walking back, still in crutches, into the shop. "Looks like she's back from that all girls sleepover Honey was hosting."

"I shall inform her of the news you have discovered."

"Sure."

"Shall I also inform her of her heart condition?"

"Wait what?"

"Every time she sees you, her average heart rate increases to about a fraction of a second. Signs indicate this maybe a early form of heart congestion."

"Well then yeah, sounds pretty serious." He said before seeing Juniper walking up the stairs.

"Hey Hiro."

"You have an early sign of heart congestion." Baymax said. "However, your heart rate is normal right now. Did you eat any cholesterol free substances?"

"Uh...if you mean any carbs, then no." She deadpanned. "And why would I have a heart problem?"

"Your heart rate increases when in the facilities of Hiro."

And cue her turning red in the face. "T-That's not true!"

"Your heart rate has jumped by a second, might I recommend some dietary choices?" Baymax offered while Hiro slowly started to get an inkling of what's going on.

"Shut up!" She blushed while walking onto the bed. "Just ignore it!"

"I can not ignore your healthcare."

"It's none of your business." Juniper frowned. "Just go bug Hiro or something!"

"I cannot do that as I am not an arthropod."

"You know what I mean!"

"No I do not. Please leave a broader description."

"Ugh!"

Hiro chuckled at this while Juniper stuck her tongue at him. "I never get tired of that."

'I'll get you for that one Hiro!'

(Some time later)

"Say ahh." spoke Barb holding a thermometer out with Juniper moving her head. "Juniper, open your mouth."

She shook her head no while looking annoyed.

"Juniper you open up right now."

She shook her head again while sneezing a little.

Barb sighed at this. "Come on now sweetie, I gotta take your temperature."

Juniper huffed while opening her mouth a little. 'Why did I have to catch a cold while having two broken legs?!'

Barb popped it in. "Make sure it goes under your tongue."

She grumbled while doing so as the thermometer started rising up to about one hundred and ten degrees fahrenheit.

"Oh my stars! You're not leaving this bed until that fever is broken young lady."

"Mmmm!"

"I'll get you some ice right now."

"Mmm?!"

"Now stay here." Barb said while walking away as Juniper grumbled.

'I hate today. And I REALLY mean it!'

(With Barb)

She walked down the stairs while Hiro was sleeping on the couch, with no shirt on.

"Zzzzzz."

The woman frowned and moved over before nudging him. "Hiro, Hiro, wake up."

"Ugh…" he groaned while waking up. "What?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I need your help. Juniper's got a bad fever and cold and I was hoping you could take extra care of her while I help your aunt in the shop."

"Oh sure." He yawned while getting up. "That I can do."

She patted his head. "Good boy."

'I just hope I don't catch her cold.' He thought while Barb walked away. 'I really don't want to get sick and have Baymax trying to cure me.'

Hiro got up and headed up to his bedroom.

"ACHOO!" Juniper sneezed while looking annoyed. "Sniff." 'I hate this so much!'

"Hey Juniper."

"Hey." She said while Hiro was trying to get closer to her. "What's up?"

"Your mom told me how she wanted to help you out as much as possible considering you're sick."

"Achoo! Thanks, but I'm fine right-ACHOO!" She sneezed while Hiro sweatdropped.

"You don't look well to me."

"I'm just fine." she muttered with a sniff.

Hiro walked over and placed his hand on her forehead. "Yep, you're definitely sick."

And cue her turning bright red.

"I better get you some soup." He said while walking away. "Just stay here and I'll be right back Juniper."

She felt her body temperature skyrocketing as her heart began to stop for a few seconds. 'He...touched me….'

(Later)

"Here's the soup, but be careful it's hot."

Juniper looked at the soup before sneezing again. "Can't...arms too tired."

"So you need me to feed you?"

"Y-Yes." She stuttered while Hiro put the spoon near her mouth.

"Say ahh."

"Ahh." She said while opening her mouth as the spoon went into her mouth. She took in the soup before Hiro got another spoonful for her. 'Tasty.'

As this was going on, Hiro didn't notice her blushing cheeks or that his aunt was taking pictures from down the stairs.

'This is going in the photo album.' Cass thought while Barb watched on and felt a little irked due to the attention.

'Even when she's lying in bed sick she's getting the spot-no no, not now Barb, just get these orders out.' She thought while in her heart, a festering pain started to form, yet was too small to trouble the woman for now.

'Wow, being fed soup by a cute guy now? If I'm dreaming, I don't wanna wake up.' Juniper thought with a smile. 'I really don't want to wake up.'

'This isn't so bad, as long as she doesn't sneeze this-'

"ACHOOOO!" She sneezed while the soup went right on Hiro's face.

'Nevermind.' He thought while Juniper sniffled. 'At least it wasn't hot...like her-wait what? Why did I just think that?'

"Sorry." Juniper sniffled.

"It's ok." He sweatdropped.

"But your face is covered in soup."

"Nothing a little soap and water can't fix."

"But doesn't it burn?"

"Nope." He chuckled. "It's not even hot."

Juniper internally sighed at that.

'Which in hindsight is something I forgot to heat up.' He thought while Cass took another picture of him.

'Yep, showing that one to his friends.'

(Timeskip)

Two months have passed since the day Juniper broke her legs, and now they have been healed. Right now she was currently stretching them out thanks to her mom since she needed to try and slowly get them back to working fully.

"Ugh." She groaned while trying to move her left leg over her head. "Damn the stiffness!"

"Now Juniper darling you gotta take it easy. Your legs gotta get working one step at a time."

"Ugh!" She groaned before popping a joint. "AH!"

"Easy there." spoke Aunt Cass lending a hand. "You can get it, but only if you don't push yourself."

"But I need to dance." She groaned while popping another joint. "AH!"

"Be careful." Hiro said while watching her stretch. "Don't try to break your legs again before you start dancing ballet."

"Not funny!"

"What? You would look good in a tutu."

"And you in tights!" she cried out on impulse before covering her mouth.

"Wait you think I would look good in tights?"

Juniper blushed and tried to not speak in fear she might say something else crazy.

Cass chuckled at this. "Well I was hoping he would try dancing when he was younger, so maybe I should reconsider it."

"Aunt Cass no way. I am not dancing." he spoke firmly.

"So no tights?" She chuckled.

"No!" He blushed as Juniper imagined him in black tights, and turned bright red.

Barb noticed too and gave a discrete pinch to her leg making her jump. "Oops, sorry Juniper, my finger slipped."

"Mama, don't do that!" She frowned while looking pretty annoyed.

"It was an honest mistake."

'Yeah right.' she thought rolling her eyes. 'You just want me to be second best. Not this time, Hiro will give me all of his attention and love!'

Hiro gained a shiver down his spine for some reason. 'That's weird, it doesn't feel cold in here.'

(Later on)

Hiro looked at the gauntlets while trying to figure out how to reproduce the energy source, all the while Fred was busy talking to the others about his favorite comic book heroines and how they became famous. 'Hydroelectricity? No. Maybe static electricity? No no…..mmmm.'

"Hiro, are you in need of assistance?"

"No thank you Baymax." He said while not knowing it wasn't Baymax, but Honey. "I don't need help."

"Are you sure? You seem like you're stuck with something."

"I'm fine." He said while Wasabi looked at the gauntlets along with Go Go. "I don't think you could help me Baymax."

"Hiro, that's Honey, not Baymax." Go Go deadpanned.

"WAH!" he jumped seeing her and saw Wasabi. "G-Guys? When did you get in here?"

"Your aunt let us in." Go Go deadpanned. "What are you up to? Making something for your girlfriend?"

"What? No no, I'm just trying to find another power source and Juniper isn't my girlfriend!" he blushed while Honey moved over.

"Well your aunt told us how busy you've been and wanted to see if maybe you wanted to take a break?"

"No thanks." Hiro blushed. "I'm still focusing on my work, although what power source could substitute that electric orb?"

"Batteries?" suggested Wasabi. "Wait, back up. Why are you trying to find a replacement for them?"

"Because after months of staying here and being pretty nice, I don't think we have to worry about them going back to crime. Besides, I'm interested to see if I can improve on the original design with something a bit smaller and convenient."

"So it's not an anniversary gift?" Honey asked. "Because that would be so cute!"

"N-No! Look, I'm trying to improve these gauntlets AND find a power source similar to the orb that Juniper's father made before he died. So it's not anything like dating, it's just an obligation."

The group raised their eyebrows at the obligation part.

"Really!"

"So you're not trying to get into their family early?" Wasabi asked. "Because you still have a lot of things to do, like getting a orderly house, a stable job, and very neat furniture that's not crooked or in any way shape or form tilted."

"I'm not even sixteen!"

"I'm just saying, it never hurts to start early."

"Oh! Like Captain Electron!" Fred said out loud. "He was already fourteen yet he got married to a princess from a dimension of amazons AND a warrior queen from atlantis! Oh and also got betrothed as of issue one seventeen to a ghost princess who's his ancestor from a parallel timeline!"

"Fred, not helping." he deadpanned. "Look, just because she's been staying here doesn't mean we're dating. Heck, she's probably not even interested in me. She probably likes taller guys."

That was when Juniper, who had some heart shaped cookies in her hands with the letters '_H + J_' on them, stopped in her tracks on the final step, which caught the eyes of the group, and started slowly moving back. 'I'll just give him these later.'

The others sans Hiro blinked while turning to said boy with either a surprised expression or a 'I told you so' look.

"What? What?" he blinked with Fred chuckling.

"Dude, you are so lucky."

"What do you mean?" He asked while looking confused and slightly embarrassed.

"Wow you are dense." remarked Go Go bluntly before Honey patted Hiro on the back, but moved her hand back as he jumped.

"Ooh, sorry Hirro, static."

"It's fine, but I...wait….wait a sec...that's it! I think I got it!"

"So you now know that you have a girlfriend?" Wasabi asked. "That was quick."

"What no!"

"Then what is it?"

"The power source! It's been around us this whole time." he smiled. "Think about it, what happens when the air becomes extremely dry?"

"Static electricity, duh." Go Go deadpanned. "Basic knowledge."

"Exactly. As long as the air around us is dry enough, by touching a metal surface or one with a static charge to it, they'll connect. What if I modified the gauntlets to pick up on those charges? Then they'd never have to worry about running low or have to worry about it breaking, because the air itself would be filled with enough charge as long as it's dry enough."

"That could work." Fred said. "But how about adding something else to the mix?"

"Like?"

"The electricity from our bodies, like Miss Eel-Tric! She uses a suit that can take her own electric field and the electric bonds in our atoms to basically make her own lightning! And it would be like BOOM! And ZAPA! And-"

"We get it Fred." Go Go interrupted. "So essentially let them use the electricity in their bodies and the air, that about cover it?"

"Well yeah." Hiro said. "It would be a better change then just an orb that could easily be broken or stolen."

"But what if they blow up after you adjust them?" Honey asked while Hiro paled a little at the imagery.

"That won't happen." he spoke up shaking his head. "I'm positive."

"Well just don't forget to eat." Honey warned.

"I know."

"And don't forget to tell us all about the first date when you finally start going out with Juniper. Oh and maybe send us some pictures, preferably cute one-"

"There isn't gonna be a date!" He blushed as Juniper walked back up with the cookies and a pink apron, before stopping and slowly went back the stairs.

'Yeah, maybe later on.' She thought with a blush.

(A week later)

"So you're sure these will do the trick?" asked Barb as Hiro handed her the newly modified gauntlets, which were smaller and had a dark purple and red hue to them.

"Yep, and you and Juniper won't have to worry about low batteries from now on." He said. "But I must warn you, I haven't tested them yet so since you're better acquainted with these, maybe you could test them?"

"...these won't kill me right?"

"What no, I'm positive...well almost positive that it won't kill you. Maybe shock you, but not electrocution." 'I hope.'

Juniper and Barb looked at each other and down at the gauntlets unsure.

"Come on, I believe in you two." He said while behind an overturned table as Juniper both sweatdropped and blushed. "Now, get ready to dance."

"Alright, you ready Juniper?" asked Barb.

"As always mama." Juniper said with a semi confident smile. 'Please don't explode! Please don't explode!'

"Then let's show our stuff. Five, six, seven, eight!"

And cue them starting to dance while static electricity started to build up in the batteries, turning them a bright turquoise color.

Hiro watched them while seeing static around the air around them sparking while they showed off their stuff. 'Alright, so far so good.'

But as they danced, the electricity started to get bigger and bigger while a ball of lighting formed over the two as it started shorting out the lights and other electrical appliances.

'Ok, note to self, they can draw electricity from other sources around them.'

BOOOOOOM!

And cue the electricity blasting out in a massive shockwave that sent the entire city into a blackout and sent the two women flying in opposite directions.

BANG!

CRASH!

"Ow!"

"Gah!"

Hiro went wide eyed at this while the two women groaned in complete pain as the static dissipated from a lack of movement. "Oh no, are you two alright?"

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

The lights flickered while Hiro saw Juniper on the ground with her hair standing on end.

"Ow…"

"Are you two gonna be ok?"

"I'm….ok." Barb while stuck in the wall head first. "But please help me out."

Hiro moved over and grabbed her legs before he started giving them a pull.

Pop!

Only for him to get squashed by her bottom.

"Mama!" Juniper yelled out while getting her wits together. "Get off him!"

"Oh! Sorry about that." she got off Hiro who blushed and sat up.

"It's fine, really."

"You're sure dear?"

"Yeah." He said while trying to stay calm. "But how are you two feeling?"

"Besides shocked?" Juniper groaned. "Fine, but I think that was too much power for one little dance."

"I might need to put a limiter on them so you don't use too much, but I'd say it's a step in the right direction. Now you can use them in dry air without worrying about running out, but maybe watch how you use them in public."

"Noted." Both said at the same time.

"Now." Hiro looked around. "How are we going to explain the blackout to Aunt Cass?"

And cue them vanishing in an instant, leaving Hiro alone.

"Oh come on!"

(Later)

Juniper walked up the stairs while holding some cake as she saw Hiro still working on the limiters and a new project at his desk. She then tiptoed to the table and whispered. "Boo!"

"Ah!" He jumped while turning around and saw it was Juniper. "Not fun...is that cake?"

"Yes, it's for you." She smiled. "I baked it with your aunt helping me."

"For what occasion?" He asked while taking a bite of it.

"Well our first date." She blushed as Hiro coughed and nearly choked. "I mean wouldn't this be a good first date gift?"

Hiro coughed and hit his chest before gasping and blushed. "D-D-Date?"

"Well yeah." Juniper blushed. "So...want to try?"

He blushed while looking completely dumbfounded.

"Well?"

"Uh...s-sure."

She smiled before kissing his cheek. "Good, because I'm going to rock your world."

'Oh boy.' He thought with a blush while not seeing Barb looking from the stairway.

Said woman sighed and walked away. 'So my little girls got a boyfriend. Hopefully he treats her well or else.'

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking a mixer." Juniper said while Barb stopped in her tracks. "The music might be fun."

"W-What?!"

"Kidding~" she laughed. "I actually wanted to go to a club."

'JUNIPER!' Barb thought while going into overprotective mother mode.

"That might be kinda tough. I'm not exactly old enough for those."

"Not when we sneak in through the back." She smiled before Barb went up the stairs and pulled her by the ear. "OW!"

"You aren't heading to any club while I still breath young lady!"

"Ow! Mama! Were you eavesdropping?"

"Yes, but only when you started going on with mixers and clubs! Now time for a spanking!"

"No! Let go! Not the electric slaps!" Juniper cried out as Hiro sweatdropped while the women went down the stairs.

'Something tells me I should stay out of this.' He thought before going back to his work as loud smacks and electric zaps were heard in downstairs.

"AHH!"

"You're not going to those places with that young boy!"

"AHHHH!" 'Why me?!'

(A few days later)

Barb tapped her fingers on the table while waiting for her daughter to come back from her 'library date' with Hiro, which normally would be ok, but she's been waiting for two hours and well, she was getting a bit annoyed that Hiro hasn't been paying attention to her lately.

Yes, it was weird, gross to some, and straight up messed up, but considering the work and help he and his aunt have done for them, she couldn't help but notice stuff about him. Like his personality and looks, but it could be worse, it could've been the seventeenth century, where arranged marriages were still common, but back to the point, she found him unique.

Well except for one thing, well two to be exact. One, she was old enough to be his grandmother and two, he was dating her daughter.

'What I wouldn't give for some kinda answer. I mean I could try dating again, but it's been years.' She thought while tapping her fingers. 'I don't want my darling Juniper to cry...but I also want to get attention from him.'

Aunt Cass was walking out after feeding Mochi before seeing barb and walked over. "What's wrong Barb?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." She lied.

Cass deadpanned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"...I don't believe you." she replied sitting down. "Something's bothering you."

Barb grumbled. "Nothing's bothering me."

"Barb." frowned Cass.

"Ugh! Fine, I'm just annoyed that's all!"

"About?"

"..."

"Barb."

"I just...feel like I wanna date again but I know it ain't gonna work!"

"...oh." She said. "Well to be honest, I'm not the best person to talk about dating. I really have zero experience with men, especially a certain businessman who I really despise now."

"See? I told you it was nothing."

"So who's the lucky man?" Cass asked with a smirk.

"Let's just say he's younger than me."

"So thirty? Right?"

"Younger."

"Twenty?"

"Even younger?"

"...a preteen?"

Barb looked away while looking mortified.

"..." Cass blinked before saying. "Is it Hiro?"

"..."

"Well? Is it?"

"..."

"Barb!"

"Ok ok! It's him, happy!?"

"To be honest, a little bit torn between relief and slapping you." Cass said with an eye twitch. "And I'm tempted on the latter."

Barb groaned at this while placing her hands on her face. "I know it's messed up and sick, I just can't help it. I mean, after all these months and him being a big help to my Juniper and just bringing us here in the first place was really touching."

"True, but why did you start liking Hiro?"

"Well first off he did a great job nursing and taking care of Juniper that it's the whole reason she's out walking again. Not to mention he's really bright for such a young kid, kinda reminds me of my husband."

"You do realize she's dating him right?"

"Yes, and that's what's making me frustrated!" Barb grumbled. "I don't wanna be one of dem moms who hits on their daughter's buy, I wanna ignore it and try finding a new man in my life."

Cass sighed. "Well I'm not going to stop you, but I think you have to figure this out on your own Barb."

Barb grumbled. "Still I wish I was a few years younger."

"Trust me, don't we all?"

"Well you look better than me."

"Must be my good genes, but you have your good points too. I mean I stress eat and have a lot of depression on my hands. You? You're energetic and have a special aura around you."

"Sure doesn't feel special nowadays." She grumbled while a thought came to her head. "Say, does Hiro have anything in his little room of his that can turn back the clock?"

"Literally or metaphorically?"

"Like could it be able to make me younger?"

"Well no, but I think he's making a project for school. Something about slowing down the decay rate of cells and rejuvenating said cells. Don't ask me how that works, but they did use the cells of a starfish for it, weird as it may sound." Cass waved off while Barb's eyes sparked to life hearing that.

"That sounds just what I need!" She said while getting up and ran upstairs.

"..." 'Should I have told her that it was still being fixed?'

Barb rushed up to the room and looked around it. She then saw a small switch with a red eye like bulb on the bottom of it and two large coils on it, right on the bed. "There you are!" she moved over and rubbed her hands. "Oh boy, goodbye wrinkles, hello smooth skin."

That's when she flipped the switch and-

ZAP!

Caused both a massive explosion and another blackout for the city.

(Later on)

Hiro and Juniper walked to the door while holding hands. Which was all Juniper's idea. And something that was making Hiro blush.

"That was a nice date right Hiro?" She asked while Hiro was trying to keep it together.

"Y-Yeah."

"Although I was hoping you didn't pass out when we started 'learning' about reproduction."

"P-Please don't remind me." He blushed as they walked into the cafe, only to notice that it was kinda dark. "Oh no, did Aunt Cass accidently forgot to pay the electric bill?"

"Mama? We're back." Juniper called out.

Silence.

"Mama?"

Silence.

"Mama?"

"Aunt Cass? Barb? We're home!"

Silence.

"Ok this is weird." Hiro muttered before several colored lights turned on and some disco music began playing. "And so was that."

Both of them heard footsteps and turned to hear someone coming out from the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen." said a very young voice while the sound of tapping feet were heard. "The queen of dance is back baby!"

Both blinked before seeing the person spin dancing into the center of the room, revealing….

"Barb/Mama?!"

"Miss me?" Barb asked while now a fair skinned woman with long blonde hair sporting purplish pink bangs, a massively thick ass and a H cup chest, with a medium sized gut, with pink star-shaped earrings, cyan eyeshadow which extended to a lightning bolt on her right eye, pink lipstick, wearing a one-shouldered black dress with a purple lightning bolt across it, purple sleeves, tights, and pink leg warmers, a pink belt with a cyan buckle, pair of black boots, and Hiro's more streamline gauntlets on her arms, as she began doing some moves with a wink at Hiro.

"W...W…."

"What the hell happened to you?!" Juniper got out. "You're so...so…"

"Young? I know, and a little fat, but hey, I'm going to work that off later." Barb said while still dancing. "And it was all thanks to that switch, yeah! Shake it baby!"

"Switch? What switch?"

"The one on your bed."

Hiro paled. "That was a prototype! It shouldn't have worked!"

"It did, but your room is now a war zone Hiro baby." Barb said while winking at him with a smile. "Care to dance lover boy~?"

"W-What?" he blushed with Juniper frowning.

"Hey! What's the idea of calling Hiro that mama?"

"Oh that?" She spun around. "Just me showing him the real beauty, now that I'm young and in charge, it's time to show it off."

Hiro looked dumbfounded as Barb moved towards him and began rubbing her sides against his head. 'Did the project warp her mind?!'

"Hey! Back off mama!" snapped Juniper pulling Hiro away with a glare.

"Oh don't hog him, you've had him for weeks." Barb smirked.

"He's my boyfriend!"

"So? I want his love and attention."

"Forget it! Get with someone else."

"Sorry, no dice deary."

Juniper placed Hiro closer to her D cup chest while Barb moved over and placed her chest on his face. "Get off him!"

"You first."

"I'm closer to his age then you!"

"Yet I have the maturity."

'WHY?!' Hiro thought with a crimson red face while feeling both chests against his face.

"Get off mama!"

"No way!"

"Get off!"

"You first!"

Both glared while Cass, who walked into the room, sweatdropped and took a picture of them.

'This is for the scrapbook.' She thought with a chuckle. 'Although I'm gonna need to talk to Barb later on, I don't need Hiro getting a hands on lesson anytime soon.'


	75. Natsu and Lucy

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Natsu and Lucy

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu groaned as he rested his head on the counter and looking sick, the same being said for Wendy and Gajeel on separate tables. "I don't feel good…"

"What, did you try eating something that wasn't food again, like lightning?" Mira asked curiously as she cleaned a glass.

"No." He shook his head while Happy rubbed his back. "I didn't eat...anything all day…"

"Wait, nothing? Are you just hungry?"

"No… Can't keep anything down."

"Not even fish would work." Spoke up Happy with concern. "Maybe Natsu's sick."

"I don't feel sick...just weird." Groaned the boy while Lucy and Gray entered the guild, and noticed the lack of fighting.

"This is new." Remarked Gray looking around. "Usually it's loud and noisy by now."

"Yeah, did Erza already beat up Natsu?"

"Ah, Lucy, Gray, come here, Natsu's feeling weird." Called Happy with the two confused and walked over and saw Natsu's expression.

"Damn, you look like crap." Remarked Gray bluntly.

"Up yours….ugh…"

"Wow, you must be sick, you can't even come up with a good comeback."

Lucy looked concern and turned to Mirajane. "Is he sick?"

"He says he's feeling weird and he hasn't eaten anything all day."

"He hasn't eaten anything?! No way!" Lucy cried in disbelief.

"Come on Wendy, you need to get some bed rest." Spoke Carla to the girl who had her head on the table and groaning. "If you're feeling sick then being around here is not a good idea. You might get worse or spread it."

"Nooo… don't wanna…" She groaned as she held her head.

Carla sighed while Panther Lily was trying to get Gajeel to eat some food.

"Come on, it is iron, you love iron, so eat up."

"I don't feel like it." He growled looking away from the plate and tugging at his shirt. "I don't want anything to eat damn it." He stood up and started walking to the door. "I'm going out for a walk."

"Wait up, I'll come too." Said the exceed as he followed his friend.

Gray reached down and picked Natsu's head up who groan before letting it go and rubbed his head. "Weird, if he ain't hungry or sick, then what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he just came in like this, did anything happen yesterday?" Mira asked as Lucy sat next to the groaning dragon slayer.

"No, he seemed fine, really."

"Well maybe I can get him something light. It's not really food, but it is a special herb I keep on hand in case of emergencies." Mira turned and bent down to a cupboard with Natsu's eyes darting to the rear and felt himself mesmerized by it.

'Round...jiggly...nice.' He thought, which Gray noticed and blinked before seeing where his eyes were.

'Wait...is Natsu...checking out Mirajane's ass? He's DEFINITELY sick.' He thought in shock as the cheerful barmaid turned back around with a jar full of some green goop.

"Good news Natsu, I got just what you need." She opened it and put it in front of him. "If you eat some of this, it should help keep your appetite in check without starving yourself."

"And you use this in emergencies? What kind?" Asked Lucy curiously.

"In case I eat too much sweets." Smiled Mirajane tilting her head.

"Oh.. ok, well, I'm sure anything will help at this point, right Natsu?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah yeah, I guess." He nodded before he reached in, grabbed some, and grimaced before tossing it in his mouth.

"So, how is it?"

"It's-" He paled and fell face down on the counter while what looked like his spirit drifted from the corner of his mouth. "Ugh….."

"Augh, he's dying! You killed him Mira!" Gray called out in shock.

"Don't die Natsu!" Happy cried out trying to shake Natsu's head while Lucy started panicking.

"No no no, don't go towards the light Natsu, don't go towards the light!"

Natsu groaned while his position gave him a clear view of Lucy's chest making his eyes widen as he suddenly sat up back to normal while accidentally hitting Gray in the nose.

"Ow! What the hell Natsu?!"

"Not my fault you were so close ice princess." He jabbed while Happy cried tears of joy.

"Natsu's not dying!"

"What? Who said I was dying?!"

"You ate that weird green stuff and your soul came out!"

"Really?" He blinked in surprise before shaking his head. "I don't remember that, but I do feel a little bit better, thanks Mira."

"No problem, glad to see you're better now." She said with another smile.

"For a second I thought we were gonna have to take you to a doctor." Sighed Lucy.

"A doctor? No way, I'm completely fine!"

"No you weren't." Happy huffed. "I thought you had a bad stomach bug and that's why you wouldn't eat."

"Well, whatever the reason I feel great now." He said as he snuck a look at Lucy. "I don't know why, but I just felt like I was warm, but off at the same time, does that make any sense?"

"I dunno, you are a fire dragon slayer, isn't being warm normal?"

"Usually, but not like this. It was like...like I was burning up inside, but not the bad kind." He said as he scratched his head. "I don't really know what it was, but it wasn't bad."

"Maybe you had heat stroke?" Happy asked curiously.

"The day fire head here gets heat stroke is the day I get frostbite." Spoke Gray.

"Well, whatever it is I'm fine, really." He spoke before getting up and made a move to the doors, but stopped and turned to Lucy. "Hey, Lucy? Mind if I come over to your place? I'm...feeling a bit tired."

"Um… sure, I guess my place is closer than yours, you can sleep on my couch if you want."

"Great." He smiled.

"I'll come with." smiled Happy.

"Actually, why don't you hang out with Carla today?" Suggested Natsu. "She might need some help."

"Wendy, come on, you have to eat young lady!" Spoke Carla holding some vegetables out to the girl who shook her head.

"Don't wanna...not hungry."

"If you don't eat something you'll likely get more sick, now come on, open wide."

"Nooooo." She groaned as she turned away.

Carla huffed while Happy flew over while carrying the jar with a smile.

"You should try some of this! It helped Natsu, a little."

"Sure, whatever will help her, now open up Wendy and eat this!"

"Noo-ack! Poison!" She cried as Carla shoved some of the goop in.

"Relax, it might taste bad, but-oh god Wendy!" She cried out as the girl fell face down on the table with her spirit drifting out. "WHAT WAS IN THAT BOTTLE?!"

"Mirajane said it was some kind of herb stuff she uses to stop being hungry."

"Mira, what are those herbs exactly?" Asked Lucy in confusion as Carla fussed over Wendy.

"Well I got them as a gift from Porlyusica a while back after helping her with an important mission, she said they'd help me out if I wanted to keep up with my job as a model without eating too much."

"So you gave Natsu a weird herb that you got from someone else without knowing exactly what it was?"

"...it worked out though, right?"

"Wendy don't pass on!"

"It may need work." Sweatdropped Lucy while seeing Natsu staring at her with a smile and an odd look in his eyes. "Uh, Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...I guess I never really noticed how smooth your hair looks." He said as he stepped closer to her and let out something that sounded like a growl and a purr at the same time, making her blush.

"W-W-What?" She let out in confusion while Gray looked at him with wide eyes.

'Wait...did Natsu just flirt?' He looked at Mirajane. "Does that goo stuff mess with your head?"

"Is that why Mira is always so happy?" Happy said in amazement.

"It doesn't mess with your head, I swear!" Spoke the woman up while Carla tried shaking Wendy. "It's not that tasty, but it does work out in the end."

"Yeah, I mean Natsu survived and he's only acting a bit weird, right Lucy?" Happy said with a smile as he turned to Lucy, only to see her and Natsu gone. "Huh? Where'd they go?"

"Who cares?! One of you half wits help me with Wendy!" Yelled Carla with Happy perking up.

"I'm coming!" He flew over with Gray sighing.

"Guess I'm on my own for the day."

"Wrong, you and Juvia can take some of this stuff to Gajeel, he should be around outside."

"Huh? But Juvia isn't here."

"Yes she is, she's standing behind you right now."

He turned before jumping back seeing the girl standing there with a smile and blush. "Woah! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough Gray-sama." She said with a blush as she took some of the green goop, "Juvia will make sure Gajeel-san gets some of this."

"Have fun." Smiled Mirajane with Carla not getting Wendy to respond while Happy tried holding a fish near her. 'I wonder where Natsu and Lucy went though?'

"Get that stupid fish away, I need to save Wendy!"

"But maybe it'll work for her." He suggested as Elfman walked by them, with Wendy's eyes locked at his backside making her sit up and looking fine. "See? It worked."

"No it didn't you dolt! Wendy, what are you looking at?"

"Two smooth rocks~" She let out looking at Elfman before shaking her head as the exceeds looked lost. "I mean, nothing, I'm ok."

"Well, that is very good to hear young lady, for a second I thought you were gone for good." Carla said with a small smile.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm feeling much better." She stood up. "In fact, I feel like I need some fresh air right now."

"Ok, come, let's go outside, and Happy, you can go back to Natsu." Carla said as she began to lead Wendy outside.

"But I don't know where he went to." He said as he scratched his head.

(With Natsu and Lucy)

"Natsu put me down! You don't have to carry me back to my apartment!"

"Course I do, it's much faster." He said with a giant grin as he raced through the streets with Lucy in his arms, being carried like a princess. "We need to get there as soon as possible!"

"But why? It's not going anywhere."

"I know, but I can't stand not being there a second longer!" He cried as his eyes began to glow like they were on fire.

'Something's way off, more than usual with him.' She thought as they began to approach her apartment building. 'I will get the truth out of him by the end of this!'

"Gang way!" Yelled Natsu before he wound up breaking through the front door.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Lucy cried out in anger. "That was my front door, do you have any idea how much that will cost to fix?!"

"I'll worry about it later!" He laughed as he tossed her onto her bed. "I can't keep it in anymore, I need you Lucy!"

"W-What?!" She blushed while seeing him grin wide and saw the hungry glint in his eyes. "W-Whoa Natsu, what are you talking about?!"

"You know what I mean, I need you Lucy, more than I've ever needed anyone before in my entire life." He spoke while gripping his hands. "My body is burning up, I can't keep it in me anymore. I want you."

"N-Natsu, d-do you really mean that? I-I don't know, I always pictured my first time with the… with the one that I loved." She admitted feeling nervous as he walked over while feeling steam coming out of her head.

"Are you saying you don't love me? Because I have feelings for you that can't be expressed with words." He admitted with a serious tone. "We've been through so much stuff, done so many things, fought so many people, and I can honestly say no one in the whole country has been on my mind more than you."

"R-Really?" She asked as she felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. "Natsu….do you love me?"

"Yeah, in fact I had dreams of you last night." He admitted while climbing on the bed making her eyes widen. "All the good moments we had, I just couldn't stop smiling, and it didn't come to me until today that I knew I had to show you."

"S-Show me what?" She stuttered as he began to pull down his shorts. Her eyes widened and she started stammering. "N-N-Natsu!"

"I need you Lucy, more than anything in the world, and I need to show the world that you're mine, so will you become mine?" He asked as his shorts came down, showing no underwear, and his girth, making Lucy go wide eyed in disbelief.

"A-A-A-A." She stuttered as she tried to keep her head straight.

"Is that a yes?" He asked while Lucy saw his dick growing hard and didn't know if this was possible.

"It's….it's….BIG!"

"Um...Lucy? Hello, Lucy?" He said as he waved his hand in front of them. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..so...um… what were you asking again?"

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I… I think I do Natsu, I think I do." She said with a small smile as his face lit up.

"Yes!" He beamed before holding her face and leaned down before claiming her lips making Lucy gasp at how eager his lips moved against her own. 'Yes, she's mine, Lucy's going to be my mate!' He thought as his body began to move on autopilot as his eyes glazed over.

(With Gajeel)

"Gajeel, come back, you're obviously not well!"

"I'm just fine." Huffed the dragon slayer as Panther Lily followed him with the man looking around for something, but not sure what.

"You could barely move now you're tracking something like a bloodhound, what is going on?!" Asked the exceed before running into his legs when he abruptly stopped and looked at something with a hungry look. "Gajeel? Hello? What are you looking at?"

"Her." He said with a massive grin as he licked his lips.

"Who?" Asked Panther Lily confused before Gajeel pointed.

"Her." He grinned as he pointed at a busty blonde sitting at a nearby cafe.

"Her? Who is she, do you know her?" The small exceed asked in confusion.

"Not a clue, but that's gonna change real soon." He said as he began to make his way towards her. "Watch the master at work Lily, watch and learn~"

Panther Lily was real confused now while getting a bad feeling in his gut.

"Hey beautiful, how you doing?" He asked with a grin, getting her attention.

"Hey yourself." She replied back sounding bored.

"What's a hot thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"Waiting for my boyfriend."

"Well, wanna get out of here?"

"Didn't you hear me, I have a boyfriend."

"Well you look like the kind of girl who could use two of them~" He growled with a grin making her raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not that kind of girl, now buzz off."

"Aw come now, give a guy a break, I know a place where we can go to have a bit of privacy~"

'Ok, I was right, this is not going to end well.' Thought Panther Lily move over. "Come on Gajeel."

"Not now, I'm about to win her over any second now." Hissed the dragon slayer.

"No… no you're not, if anything you're about to get pepper sprayed." Warned the exceed before Gajeel turned right as the woman sprayed his face.

"AUGH! You bitch!" He cried as she kept spraying him before getting up and walking away. "IT BURNS!"

"Buzz off creep!"

"Gajeel? What happened?" A familiar voice cried before Levy began to run towards the tall dragon slayer who was rolling on the ground, clutching his eyes.

"He got pepper sprayed after hitting on a woman who was in a relationship."

"...What?" She asked in confusion. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, he's been acting strange all day, along with Natsu and Levy."

"Damn it! I need water!" Groaned Gajeel.

"Acting weird? Weird how?" Asked Levy in confusion as she wrote the word 'water' with her magic.

"He looked like he was looking for something, then he started hitting on the woman." He replied while water splashed over Gajeel's face.

"Huh? Wait a second… I think I have an idea on what's going on." She said as she pulled out a small book that had a dragon on it. She opened it and began flipping through the pages. "Here it is!"

"What?"

"It's mating season! It happens once every five years and only when there is more than two dragon/dragon slayer in a fifty mile radius, Gajeel is going through heat."

"You mean like how cats do it?"

"Kind of, except for dragon slayers it's a bit difference, they go horny from now until the end of the week, or until they mate, and they go searching for someone to lay with or their destined mate."

"So if Gajeel is doing that, then he could be at this all week." Panther Lily said with a groan.

"Yeah...or until he finds his mate." Levy said with a small blush.

"Something tells me that might be hard." Remarked the exceed before they realized Gajeel was gone. "Shit, come on, we have to find him before he does something he'll regret!"

"We'll split up and cover more ground!"

"Right, and be careful Levy!"

(Meanwhile)

"H-Harder, harder Natsu!" Cried Lucy with her legs propped over Natsu's shoulders as he slammed in and out of her pussy with a growl and groan. 'Oh god! It's so big!'

Natsu just growled as he kept thrusting in harder and harder, making Lucy moan as loud as she could. "It's so moist and tight! It's gripping me all over! I'm gonna go even faster!"

"T-Then do it, do it, give it all to me and don't you dare hold back!" She cried out before screaming like a banshee feeling the dick go in deeper while blown away at how good this felt.

"You….are….mine!" He roared before biting into her shoulder, his mouth sparking a bit with fire.

"AHHHH!" She let out while her body tensed up and she felt her juices gush out over his dick, which was starting to twitch, and what snapped her out of her daze. "W-Wait Natsu! P-Pull out!"

He didn't stop biting her shoulder and instead moved his hips even faster.

"Natsu, hey, pull out, pull ou- aaaahhh!" She cried as she felt him shoot his load inside of her.

"LUCY!" He roared out like a dragon while a few red scales appeared around his neck as he buried his dick as deep as possible.

"A-AAAAAH!" She moaned out in pleasure.

(With Wendy)

"Wendy, why do you want me to take this form, it's not necessary." Said Carla who was in her human form.

"I just wanted to look at it for a moment." She said with a small blush. "C-Could I….could I hold your hand?"

"Of course, but is something wrong?" Asked Carla while holding Wendy's hand.

"N-No, not at all." She said with a larger blush. 'It's happening! A-Are we dating now?! What do I do?!'

'Hmm, her face is turning red. Could she be getting a fever from that goop? I knew it was bad.' Thought Carla with a frown. "Maybe we should head home and get you some rest young lady."

"Y-You mean...just the two of us?"

"Of course, does anyone else sleep in our room?"

Wendy turned more red for some reason while feeling butterflies in her stomach as Carla lead them away.

"Wendy, Carla, is that you?" Called a voice behind them, making them turn around and see Romeo.

"Hello Romeo, sorry we can't stay long, but Wendy here needs to get some rest."

"Really? Well if you want you can rest at the guild, my dad rents a room in the back for when he drinks too much and passes out."

"Well I suppose it could work, it's close by and I don't want Wendy to get any sicker." She said as Wendy frowned. "Thank you Romeo."

"Yeah, thanks, it's not like I wanted some privacy or anything." Wendy remarked coldly.

Romeo and Carla looked at her in surprise at the cold tone.

"Wendy?" Spoke Carla with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said as she looked Romeo over and felt a bit weird but pushed the feeling down. "I just feel like we should go home instead."

"Wendy, with the way you're acting I think staying at the guild might be a good idea so we're closer to Porlyusica."

"But Carla-"

"No buts young lady, now come on." She said as she turned back to normal, making Wendy groan in disappointment. "You're getting some rest."

"Ugh, fine, but you're resting with me." She pouted.

Romeo watched them go while for some reason feeling like he missed something. 'Huh, that's weird…. Eh, it was probably nothing.'

(With Gajeel)

"Augh! Again with the pepper spray?! Augh!"

Panther Lily sweatdropped while the girl Gajeel hit on walked away with a huff. "Gajeel, please come back to the guild, this is the fourth girl who's pepper sprayed you."

"No way! I'm bound to get one of these girls into me for sure."

"Come on, do you really want any of these girls to be your mate?" Asked Levy while getting more water on Gajeel's eyes.

"What? No way, those aren't mates, they're just to satisfy my itch." He growled.

"Wait...so you're just looking for a girl to scratch it?"

"Hell yeah, it's not like I know who my mate is gonna be."

'Oh what a relief.' She sighed in relief, making him look at her in confusion.

"Huh? Why do you care?"

"N-Nothing! I...just wanted to make sure you didn't make a bad decision. I mean, what if your mate was a dangerous mage?"

"Then I'd be pretty screwed, huh?" He chuckled as Panther Lily looked between them.

'Does he not get that she wants to be his mate?' He wondered with Levy giving a deadpanned look.

"I'm being serious."

"Well if she was I'd just fuck her." He remarked bluntly making Levy blush. "I'd only really be screwed if I marked her."

"Marked her? What does that mean?"

"It means that I'd be stuck with her forever. Once you mark someone, you can't back out, it's permanent." He said as her eyes widened. "It's like marriage, but permanent."

"How uh… how do you mark someone?"

"You bite them on the shoulder." He said with a shrug. "That and infuse a bit of your magic into the bite to make it scar and be permanent."

"So...how do you find your destined mate? I mean if all you're doing is looking for women to scratch an itch, how would your mate stand out?"

"Well it's a bit complicated, you have to spend a lot of time with them, have feelings and their scent easily gives it away too."

"Scent? What kind of scent?"

"Well, the way dad described it was it being the most wonderful and intoxicating smell that you've ever smelled, one that will send your instincts into overdrive." He remarked while Levy discretely sniffed herself.

"Um… out of curiosity…. How do I smell?"

"Why?"

"J-Just curiosity."

"Well, sorry but I can't tell you, all I smell is pain and peppers!" He yelled while rubbing his nose making her sigh.

(Back with Natsu)

The dragon slayer growled while slamming into Lucy again and again with sperm pushed out while she was on her stomach and had her head in her pillow moaning.

"N-Natsu! I-I-I can't...I can't take anymore!" She let out.

"Shut up, we're not stopping until the sun goes down!" He roared as she just moaned.

'I feel like I'm gonna pop!' She thought feeling the sperm sloshing around inside before she felt his dick twitching again. "N-Natsu… I-I can't….don't!"

"No, take it, take every drop!" He growled burying his dick inside and started cumming again making Lucy moan into her pillow. "Good…. Now let's try it in your bathtub!"

'He's insatiable!' She thought feeling him pull out and groan as the sperm seeped out and found herself picked up and carried to her bathroom where he turned the water on and grinned while cupping one of her breasts. "You ready to have some fun in the tub Lucy~?"

"Y-Yes, just...don't let my head go under…" She let out while trying to keep from falling as he put her in the water and moved in next, but moved under her to where she straddled him and felt his dick poking at her pussy. 'How does he still have energy?!'

"This time you get to be on top." He said as she let out a small cheer. "Now get on there and ride the dragon!"

"Hang on, if I'm on top, I'm the one who moves." She spoke firmly before slowly sliding herself back onto the dick with a groan 'I need to make it slow to get some of my energy back.'

"Oh? Do you really think that you can tame this dragon my princess?" He asked with a grin.

Lucy blushed hearing the nickname while briefly imagining herself in an outfit like one. 'Considering the circumstance, I can see that being a real thing.' She thought before shaking her head. "Yes, I can, if anyone can soothe this fearsome dragon it's me~"

"Then while you ride, I'll lick." he grinned before sitting up and started squeezing her breasts and then licked around the nipples making her moan and inadvertently grind her snatch against the dick.

"H-Hey! No fair." She cried out with a blush as the dick kept going in and out. "I-I'm in charge, so stop it!"

He chuckled while pulling his head back. "Oh alright."

"Good, now beg for your princess to start bouncing!"

"Please, can you bounce?" He asked with mirth and less seriousness than Lucy wanted.

"No, be serious or I'll stop Natsu!" She pouted with a frown.

"Ok ok." He held his hands up and cleared his throat. "Please princess Lucy, can you bounce on my dick?"

"That's better, and your princess shall commence the bouncing!" She giggled as she began to bounce on his dick making him groan. 'Wow, who knew I'd be getting turned on by roleplay?'

'Yes, yes, yes, this feels even better than before! I'll have to remember this whole 'princess and dragon' thing for later.' Thought Natsu while water swished around the tub due to the bouncing while his dick seemed to go in deeper. 'Damn, this is amazing! I never want this to end!'

(Later)

Both panted while out of the bath and dried off, but currently in the kitchen with Lucy sitting on Natsu's lap while he gave both her breasts a squeeze from behind.

"N...N….Natsu… I can't….keep going…."

"You kidding? You've got plenty of stamina left." He chuckled as he licked his lips.

"You're….insatiable!"

"I know, now come on, the night's still young~"

"It's….one….in… the morning." She let out while Nasu's sperm was leaking onto the floor. 'My head...is feeling...dizzy…'

"I know, but that just means we've got another full day ahead of us!"

"Ah…. just….a small...break?"

"Hmmm….alright." He smiled before letting go of her breasts.

"Thank you…. My dragon…" She let out while he chuckled feeling flattered while she plopped her head on the table and tried catching her breath.

"So cute." He chuckled as he picked her up and began to carry her to her bed. "I don't think I could get tired even if I tried if it meant making you feel good Lucy."

"Glad...to hear…" She smiled as he laid her on her bed. 'Even with him being so energized, I never get tired of hearing him say stuff like that. It's like a switch got flipped in his head.' She thought as he patted her head. 'And not a bad one, I think I like this new Natsu~'

"Is the break over?"

"Huh? No...non… lemme sleep for eight….ten hours…" She mumbled while feeling herself start to get comfy on the bed.

"What? Oh come on! Eight hours?!" He groaned. "But I'm ready to go right now!"

"Night night….dragon…" She let out as her eyes closed.

"Come on Lucy! We can still keep going for three more hours at least!"

"Zzzzz….zzzzz."

"Oh come on!" He groaned as he flopped down next to her. He pouted and nudged her shoulder. "Come oooon!"

"No….g'way." She muttered as she rolled away from him.

Natsu huffed and looked down at his dick which was hard again before he looked at her ass and got an idea. He moved over before draping an arm over her with his dick pressed against her ass. 'There, she won't mind if I get comfy like this.'

"Mmmm…. Don't even….think about it…" She muttered in her sleep.

"What? I'm just getting comfy." He said quickly as he mentally groaned. 'Come on Lucy, you can;y just leave me like this!'

"Mmmm….ok….cuddle….but no sex…"

"Of course, wouldn't dream of it my princess~" He growled in her ear before giving it a nibble making her blush while he slid his dick in between her thighs. "Just wanna get nice and cozy, sweet dreams~"

"Ok….any sex….you leave…" She said as she began to drift back off to sleep.

Natsu huffed, but cuddled against her and closed his eyes.

(Later)

Natsu yawned as his eyes began to open, he felt weird, almost drained and….sticky? Why did he feel sticky? He looked around and noticed he wasn't in his usual house, but Lucy's, which confused him. He shrugged and chalked it up to her not noticing that he had sneaked into her bed last night, and was about to go back asleep when he noticed that he wasn't wearing anything and that the pillow he was holding was very large….and Lucy shaped.

He looked down and went wide eyed seeing a naked Lucy sleeping beside him, with his hand on one of her breasts. 'Oh no…. Oh man, did I slip in here while I was drunk? Lucy will kick my ass if she wakes up and sees me on her like this!'

"Mmmm…" Lucy let out in her sleep while Natsu looked down and saw he was stark naked too while his crotch was the most stickiest part about him.

'Oh no….this isn't good, did I have another one of those weird dreams while I was sleeping in her bed?!' He wondered while sitting up and started to see Lucy stirring. 'Crap crap crap, I need to put something on and get out of bed NOW!'

Lucy mumbled while Natsu got up and tried finding some clothes with the blond girl noting the side beside her feeling empty. She groaned and tried to roll over where Natsu had been sleeping. 'Where is he…. Where's Natsu?'

'Hmm, maybe this.' Thought Natsu holding up a tank top, but it was too small and threw it aside while rifling through the drawer. 'Why does everything she own too small for me or weird panties? Where did my shorts go?'

Lucy yawned and felt something land on her face, making her pick it up and saw it was some of her panties. She blinked and turned to see Natsu rifling through her drawers. 'What is he doing?' She thought as she tried to sit up only to groan at the attempt to move. 'Ugh, I can barely move, damn he went all out last night, and I went to sleep with him wanting more?! I…. don't know how to feel about that.'

"Ah-hah, yes, here's my shorts!" He smiled holding them up and slipped them on while noting a sweet smell and turned his head to see Lucy awake making him jump. "Lucy!"

"Natsu? What are you doing?"

"I uh...I was just…. Not looking for my shorts which I was definitely wearing before?" He spoke up cautiously with Lucy confused.

"Wait, you're wanting to wear your clothes now?"

"Um, yes, I always wear my clothes, I'm not a stripper like Gray."

'Wow, is he tapped out?' Wondered Lucy while Natsu looked around for his shirt. 'I was expecting him to ask me to suck him off as soon as I got up.'

'Yes, she doesn't know I was naked with her, I'm saved!' He thought as he kept sniffing the air. 'Wait….is Lucy the one smelling so good?'

Lucy watched him get dressed and felt slightly disappointed as she tried to get out of bed, but stumbled and leaned against the wall. "Ow..."

"Huh? Lucy, are you ok?" He asked as he quickly rushed towards her.

"Yeah, my legs are just really tired and worn out."

"Really? Why, anything I can do to help?"

"Well helping me to the bathroom would be thankful." She said as he nodded and tried not to stare at her naked chest as he carefully picked her up. She sighed as they went to the bathroom while she tried not to stumble. "Thanks Natsu."

"N-No problem." He said as a large blush formed on his face. "Um, where do you want me to set you down?"

"The tub, you can help me get clean if you want, just try not to get any ideas, I'm too exhausted for more."

"W-W-W-What?!" He cried with a large blush, surprising her.

'Huh? What is he freaking out about? Wait….' "Natsu…. Do you know what happened last night?"

"Uh….um...not really." He replied with a straight face.

"...what?!" She cried out in disbelief. 'How could he forget all that?!'

"What?" He replied back while seeing Lucy blush.

"We uh….well….um….ah!" She cried as her face kept heating up as she remembered last night.

Natsu tilted his head confused with the blond feeling steam leave her ears. 'I can't tell him, at least not before I've recovered my stamina a bit, if he remembered now he might want to continue and I might not survive!'

(Later)

Lucy and Natsu were heading back to the guild, with Lucy limping a little.

"Are you sure you're well enough to go to the guild?" He asked as he walked close to her.

"Yeah, I just gotta walk it off and I'll be ok." She said as she waved her hand. "Plu spending time at the guild will be fun, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He said as they began to approach the guild when they heard the sounds of screaming, items breaking and the usual insanity.

'Thank goodness it's back to normal.' Thought Lucy as they entered before stumbling with Natsu quickly catching her with his arms around her waist.

"Careful, you could have tripped." He said as she lightly blushed. "Come on, I'll lead you to a safe spot."

"T-Thanks." she spoke as they went over to a table with her noticing Wendy at a table and looking more brighter with Carla sitting beside her and looking like a tomato with how red she was. "Hey Wendy, Carla, how are you two doing?" She called with a smile.

"Defiled….dirty….perverted….where did I go wrong?" She muttered while dropping her head on the table.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Not much, but it was a fun night." Wendy said with a smile before seeing the bite mark on Lucy's shoulders and widened his eyes. "Wait, did you two…"

"Slept together in the same bed, yep!" Lucy said quickly before leaning towards her. "He doesn't remember anything, any dragon slayer reason for that?"

"That's odd, I remember everything that happened just fine." She remarked before they saw the doors open with Gajeel walking in with his clothes torn up and lugging a sleeping Levy over his shoulders. "Whoa, hold on a second, I'm going to go see if they need some healing."

Lucy nodded while Natsu seemed to be sniffing her. "Um…. Natsu? What are you doing?"

"Did you put on some perfume? It smells great."

"Um, no, I forgot to do it." She said as he kept sniffing her and getting closer and closer with each sniff. She blushed while Gray happened to be walking in and noticed the odd behavior.

"Whoa flame head, what's up with you, did Lucy spill some bacon grease on her or something?" He asked with Natsu frowning.

"No, she just smells extra good today."

"Really? Let me se- hey!" He cried as he tried to lean close to Lucy only for Natsu to growl and punch him in the face and stand in front of her protectively. "What the heck was that for reptile ass?"

"Back off ice queen." He growled as his eyes began to glow. "Don't go trying anything with MY mate."

"Your what?"

"My mate…..wait, why did I just call her that?" He muttered to himself in confusion as Gajeel laughed.

"Ahahaha! You got the hots for her!" He bellowed out while Levy started to groan and regain consciousness. "Check her for your bite mark flame brain!"

"Mark?" He blinked before Lucy perked up and looked under her shirt to her shoulder, but didn't see any bite marks.

'That's weird, if he bit me there, shouldn't it be there?' She wondered while standing up, right as Happy came zipping through the doors with anime tears.

"Carla, how could you leave me, I gave you fish!" He cried as Wendy frowned.

"Don't start tomcat!" She yelled before Wendy pulled the exceed against her side and growled at Happy making the cat stop and pale seeing the look in her eyes.

"Mine, this is mine, all mine!"

"But...Carla…" He said as a young fire mage walked in. "Didn't you like Romeo?"

"No, Carla is my mate, so don't you try anything."

"I am not your mate young lady, so don't go saying things like that! All you did last night was hold my hand, blush, and say we were married, that means nothing!"

That made Wendy look at her with wide eyes before she started whimpering which made Carla panic. "You...don't...like me?"

"Of course I like you Wendy, but I am your guardian, I look at you like I could my daughter." She said as she patted her head. "You're young, and your emotions are confused, you don't know what is going on right now and that's ok."

And cue Wendy letting out two large streams of tears that washed a few tables away while hugging Carla against her. "No! You're my mate! Mine mine mine mine!"

"Oof!" Carla let out from the sudden grip.

Happy turned white before falling back and passed out while Lucy sweatdropped before blushing when she felt a hand on her ass and turned to see Natsu lifting her skirt.

"Hey I think I found it!"

"W-What?! Found what, and stop looking there Natsu!" she cried trying to push her skirt down.

"That mark." He said, making her freeze. "It looks like a bite mark… is that normal?"

'EEEEHHHH!? H-H-How did it end up down THERE?!' She thought with a massive blush. 'Didn't Wendy see it on my neck?!'

"So we're mated…. I'm not ready for this Lucy!" He cried out as he began to panic.

"How do you think I felt when you started putting the moves on me?!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" He cried out.

"Ugh, Gajeel, where are we, what happened?" Groaned Levy waking up.

"We fucked, I marked you, and brought you here." He remarked bluntly while drinking some booze with her eyes widening and looking around. "In humans termed we're technically married."

"W-W-W-What?! Married?!"

"Let me mark you Carla, I want you as my mate!"

Said cat groaned and slipped out of Wendy's grip before she took off flying. "You can't make me your mate, your mate needs to be a HUMAN, not an exceed young lady."

"Nooo!" She let out before chasing her while Gray raised an eyebrow and looking lost.

"...what the hell is going on?"


	76. Alix and Max

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Alix and Max

Series: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Floating through space was a lone….actually you know what? Forget that way of telling it. THIS is how you tell it. A dark figure was zooming through the empty void with a serious expression, which you couldn't see under his black cloak as he went up, down, left, right, all around.

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it, I gotta do something or else I'm gonna go mad!" he growled angrily. "If I don't go and mess around in another world then what kind of man would I be!" suddenly he picked up on an ominous force. "Hold on a tick."

He skidded to a stop and turned his head and held out a hand before a portal opened and saw Paris on the other side. "This world...it's perfect! Now this is just what I've been looking for all day. Ready or not Paris, Yui's coming to town! Maybe I can enlist whatever is emitting all that darkness too." He said before zipping through.

(Paris)

And wound up in an alleyway before the portal closed and he peeked his head out to look around. "Hmm, seems like the usual version. I hope I'm not on a regular earth's Paris, that's such a cliche it's lost all meaning of enjoyment. Let's see, Eiffel tower, notre dame, arch de...de… de...whosie whatsit. Ughhhhhh, so boring!" He drawled throwing back his head as he walked down the street. "Maybe I'm getting too old and I'm imagining things. Well, back to the-" he stopped when he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir running across rooftops and stopped with one leg up.

Ladybug and Cat Noir + Paris =

"Oh thank goodness! It's a Miraculous universe!" cheered Yui watching them. "Phew! For a second I thought I was on some boring old Earth, but I'm in one where people don't blink about two teenagers saving the city! Which means…" he slowly grinned and chuckled darkly. "Time to pay a little moth a visit. But first…" he snapped his fingers and transformed into a two bit salesman with a short hat and black briefcase before he walked down the street with a whistle. 'Time to see where the day takes me.'

With the two heroes, they stopped at a rooftop while Ladybug checked the time.

"Alright, I'd say patrol is all good and clear. We better head back home and get ready for school."

"Not yet." Cat Noir said. "We're not far from Master Fu's, and I have some questions. With Hawkmoth's power up we could use some answers."

"Good call. He might be able to tell us more about Shadow Nooroo." admitted Ladybug before the two took off across more rooftops.

Master Fu was sitting down to drink a nice hot cup of tea with Wayzz. He sighed tasting the tea while the small Kwami sat on the table. "A fresh cup of tea in the morning always does the body good."

"Indeed master." Wayzz nodded before there was a knock on the door.

"Master Fu? Are you in there?" came Marinette's voice.

He approached the door and opened to reveal said girl and Adrien. "Ah, good morning Marinette and Adrien, I've been expecting you two."

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we came by to talk to you." spoke Adrien as the two went in and shut the door.

"I assume you have questions about Shadow Nooroo." He said as they sat down at the table.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" asked Marinette.

"Wayzz sensed his change and informed me immediately." spoke Master Fu while letting out a sigh. "So, what would you like to ask first?"

"Well for starters, what are shadow Kwami?"

"Shadow Kwami are what you could consider 'corrupted' in a sense. You see, Kwami are all born with certain powers and abilities special to themselves. On their own a Kwami has great power, but they need to be linked to a miraculous to help limit their powers so they don't accidentally abuse them or use them too much as it would upset the balance of the world. However, in the event a Kwami were to abuse their power, or let their inner primal instincts control them, it would transform them into a shadow Kwami. Normally a Kwami must regulate how much power it uses, like turning on a faucet. In doing so the process puts strain on their bodies which is why they must eat to regain strength. But Shadow Kwami are like fully opened faucets. And without the strain of regulating their power a Shadow Kwami can uses their powers multiple times."

"Can any Kwami do it if they wanted?" asked Adrien.

"Not without the power corrupting them. Thankfully shadow Nooroo can only create a limited amount of akuma, if only to keep his power from turning him completely feral."

Marinette looked worried. "So it can happen to any Kwami?"

"Only if they're stupid enough not to regulate their power." Plagg muttered. "Can we go now, I hate talking about Shadow Kwami."

"Of course, besides, you two had best get to school or you'll be late." Master Fu said looking at the clock.

"One last question, how many akuma's can Hawkmoth create with shadow Nooroo?" Marinette questioned.

"Well, if he's begun to let his power corrupt him and help Hawkmoth create akumatized villains who are fused together, it stands to reason that he may be able to akumatize a few people if he wanted to, at least two or three, but as you probably remembered, if it's a fusion with a more primal mindset, it takes a risk of running wild. Hawkmoth will no doubt create two separate villains he can influence, then use the third to fuse them into one."

"So much math and we're not even at school yet." Quipped Adrien.

"Is there any other questions?"

"No that's enough." Marinette spoke before they headed out. "Thank you Master Fu."

"Yeah, thanks a ton." waved Adrien as they left the old man and his Kwami alone.

"Shouldn't we have told them about the mysterious otherworldly force I detected?" Wayzz asked.

"You said it wasn't an evil force, but neutral. We'll leave it be, if it gives them trouble I'm sure they can handle it." Master Fu remarked while looking out the window. "Although if it does, it will be extremely one sided."

Back at Adrien's house, Gabriel was currently working on his latest design. Shadow Nooroo was floating around his head deep in thought.

"Master, something feels off." Shadow Nooroo said looking towards the window and tried to float over, but was stopped by his by an invisible force, courtesy of his master's orders not to stray too far. "Grrrr!"

"Whatever it is it will have to wait. I'm almost finished."

"Well can you at least allow me to go to the stinking window!? I'm tired of bumping my head on the barrier." he huffed making Gabriel glance up with a frown, as usual.

"If there's something wrong, you will either wait and show me after I'm done, or simply tell me."

"Okay...whatever I'm sensing is powerful, but it feels neither good nor evil." he remarked before they heard the doorbell ring. "And it's outside the house." he pointed at the door.

Downstairs Natalie looked at the monitor and saw the 'salesman' outside the gates. She held the button to the intercom down. "Yes, who is it?"

"Hello there madam! Why I'm merely a traveling salesman here to sell his merchandise" smiled the man tipping his hat. "I thought I'd come on by and see if the owner of this house might be interested."

"Mr. Agreste has no time for trivial-"

"I have special rags for cleaning glasses, guaranteed high quality and very cheap." he remarked out making Natalie look at her own glasses while he held his case up. "You'll never find a better deal in all of Paris, I guarantee it. And that's only the beginning of what I have to offer."

"...very well, I'll take a personal look to see if you're being honest." she spoke before buzzing him in as the gates opened and he walked in with her going to the door and opening it. "Be warned though, Mr. Agreste does not take kindly to scam artists."

"Oh this is no scam I assure you." he smiled as he was let in and hid a devious grin. "After all, the only ones playing the biggest scam in this city would be you and Gabriel. Or should I just call him...Hawkmoth."

Natalie's eyes widened as the man chuckled before she frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about. Mr Agreste is currently at work on his latest design."

"Oh yes I'm sure. But for his fashion line or akuma I wonder?" he smirked while he walked around the place. "Or perhaps he'll leave that to you and that damaged miraculous. I mean, you DO look good in blue feathers." he said before opening his case and rummaged through it.

"How did you-" Natalie spoke before he presented her with a royal blue rag with peacock feathers.

"You'd be surprised at what I know." he smiled as she took it while looking pale before hearing footsteps and turned to see Gabriel at the top of the stairs. "Ah! The man of the house in the flesh." He said before bowing comically. "It is an honor sir."

"Yes, my name is Gabriel Agreste, and who are you?" he asked while noting Natalie looking shaken as the salesman started to let out a dark chuckle.

"Me? Well I WAS a salesman, but that'd be a lie. Excuse me while I change into something comfy." he spoke before his whole body turned pitch black and he started to shift into his original form making Natalie step back and drop the cloth while Gabriel's eyes widened before Yui sighed. "Ah, I never get tired of seeing people's expressions when I do that. It's not as good as when I envelope myself in a mushroom cloud to scare the living daylights out of them, but I didn't think now was the appropriate time for that gag."

"W-W-What are you?" the woman let out while Gabriel kept himself composed.

"Oh I'm called many things, but to save time, just call me Yui." he remarked before he started floating into the air and looked at Gabriel. "As for you Mr. Agreste, you are just the kind of man I came here to look for. Not to worry, I'm not here to smack you around, now another version of you? Maybe, we'll see. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let me explain. See I'm not human, obviously, I am a being who goes from planet to planet, world to world, universe to universe, and stir up a little bit of trouble, break a few hearts and even bring people together. Do you know why?"

"I can safely say no." he spoke before finding Yui right in his face and couldn't see anything in the hood but darkness.

"Because it's fun~!" he sang before flipping backwards with a whoop while floating upside with ease. "And because I enjoy this kind of universe so much, I'm here, to lend a helping hand with your little problem. And bring some people together, but let's get one thing straight buddy, what I do I do for myself. I don't give a crap if you win or lose, all that matters is that I get to have some fun. You try bossing me around and I'll send you to **a dimension of nightmare that will shatter your feeble mind, AND LEAVE YOU NOTHING MORE THAN A DROOLING VEGETABLE! UNDER STAND!?"**

Gabriel broke into a cold sweat hearing the inhuman tone and gave a firm nod while trying to remain cool before Yui clapped his hands.

"Great!" he smiled before seeing Shadow Nooroo around the corner and blinked. "Wait a second, 'Shadow' Nooroo? Oh now I get it!" he chuckled while said Kwami seemed to shiver. "Wow, who knew I'd end up here?" he turned to the audience in a whisper. "As if I need to tell them everything. Alright Gabe old boy let's settle one thing. Whatever I do you don't interfere with, just roll with it. I'll help you out, but only if I feel it would be entertaining, otherwise I'll help the other side, so try not to bore me."

"I understand." he nodded while trying to calm himself down and turned to Natalie. "Natalie, be a dear and get our guest something to drink."

"Oh no need, I'm not thirsty for a beverage." remarked Yui before he moved over to Shadow Nooroo and looked at him closely. "Man, if Cynthia were here, she'd have a field day playing with you. I don't mean that in a sadistic way, I mean that in a good way. She's my little girl after all, so she's not nearly as warped as me. Yet anyway. Now if we all understand each other I need to go matchup some hormonal teens, ciao!"

All of them saw him vanish in a dark portal making Natalie let out a breath she had been holding while Shadow Nooroo gulped.

"T-T-That was him...he's what I felt." the Kwami said with a shudder. "He makes us Kwami look like beanie babies."

"Yes, I could tell." spoke Gabriel while Natalie got the cloth up and saw her wipe her face with it. "You were right, he doesn't care who wins or loses. All he's come here for is his own fun. As much as I hate to admit it, but if he were to fight us, we wouldn't stand a chance."

That's when a letter came flying in and floated in front of him which read 'BTW, be prepared for my version of pranks throughout the city. I won't say what they are because that'd ruin the fun. Besides, I have a feeling you might enjoy a few yourself Papillion.' after he read it the paper exploded into a mess of glitter and confetti that covered his face.

Shadow Nooroo was shocked, but covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Uh...sir?"

"Natalie, please get me a brush."

"Right away." she nodded.

Later that day Adrien, Marinette, and the other students made their way outside to enjoy their lunch. All the while not noticing Yui looking at them via a telescope.

"Hmm, now then, it's time to see just which lucky couple I get to work with today. Maybe that one, ooh or that one, then again those two look cute together. You know what, I think I'll have some fun with all of them before making my final choice." He said collapsing the scope and made it vanish in a puff of smoke. He seeped into a shadow while the camera zoomed down over to Max who was currently typing something into his computer while Markov floated beside him. Yui tapped into his computer before making a pop up appear.

"Huh? What the… 'photo matchmaker? Find your true love with just a picture?' weird." he read aloud catching the attention of some nearby students.

"Woah Max, I didn't know you used dating sites like that." Kim remarked while looking over his shoulder.

"I don't, it's just a random pop up." he spoke before hitting a key as it closed. "These things can show up to anyone without warning." he said before the pop up came back. "Wha- again?" He tried closing it, but it just kept coming back. "What is this a virus?"

"Oh come on Max, give it a try it might be fun." Rose said. "Here, try me and Juleka."

"Other than it being a possible virus, I've never really believed that just using pictures can lead to proper relationships."

"It can't hurt to try, right?" suggested Juleka.

"Oh alright." He said opening the ad before putting pictures of Rose and Juleka in the empty slots then hit enter. The result was a wedding march jingle followed by a computer voice saying "when's the wedding?".

"Ooh that's so sweet!" smiled Rose while hugging Juleka who hugged back. "Hey everyone check this out this love tester thing on Max's computer!"

Other students walked over curious while Max sighed.

"I'm sure it was just one time. The program must be made to do that with anyone. Look I'll prove it." he then took a picture of Rose then one of Chloe. "And enter." The minute he pressed the button two angry cats appeared on the screen and hissed at each other before they started fighting and the voice saying 'Catfight.'. "Uh...ok so that wasn't a good match, but it can be explained. Clearly the program is set up to where you can't use the same photo twice or else it won't work."

"Why not try me and Odine?" suggested Kim.

"Okay." He said before entering their pictures and got the same result as Rose and Juleka. Odine squealed and hugged Kim. "Okay so I was wrong again, but this time I'm sure I got it. Now that I entered two different pictures using previously used pictures might change the result. I'll use Chloe again and pair her with... Marinette!"

"WHAT!?" cried out both girls while looking at the other and shuddered.

"Don't pair me with Dupen-Chang!"

"Too late." he spoke putting in the girl's images and clicked the button.

The image changed to an atomic bomb dropping down on a town destroying everything and a voice saying. 'Totally Nuclear!'

"I don't think we needed a computer to see how that would work out." chuckled Alya.

"Oh I know! Try me and Adrikins!" Chloe smiled grabbing the blonde boy's arm.

"Uh, Chloe? I'm taken, remember?"

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try."

Max put in their images and hit the button, this time showing off a stick figure of Adrien walking away from one of Chloe while a large red cross out mark appeared over it. 'Friendzoned!'

This cracked up most of the students that were gathered around them.

"It got it right on the bullseye!" Nino managed to get out.

Chloe blushed and crossed her arms with a huff while Sabrina got an idea.

"Hey Max, does that only allow two pictures at once?"

"Let me see, well I don't see an option for more, but why would-" he was cut off as a new button suddenly appeared that read. 'For additional photos'. "Where did that come from?"

"Why did you wanna know?" Alya asked the girl who smiled.

"I wanna try out a funny suggestion. Max, put down mine, Aurore's, and Chloe's pictures, see what it says."

"Seriously?" Max raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me that it sounds like a rather silly and not feasible option. It probably put it in there as a way to mess with people."

"Aw come on Max, just humor her." spoke Alix with a shrug. "Who knows, maybe Chloe'll get her happily ever after." she smirked with said girl glaring at her.

"Alright alright, but I'm telling you, believing in something such as this for determining partners is a bit much to take in." he remarked while Markov looked confused.

"But Max, don't you trust in its data and efficiency?"

"Considering it's a random pop up that was probably made to try and infect my system, my trust in it's effectiveness is rather slim." he remarked before putting in the three girl's photos and hit the button.

'Taco party!' called the voice making them blush while recalling their little 'fun' before while Alya tried to keep from busting a gut.

"W-Wow Chloe, guess you'll have your hands full, in more ways than one." she snorted with the girl turning beet red.

"Hey, let's try Adrien and Marinette." smiled Rose with the two of them getting looks from everyone. "I'll bet it'll be really great!"

"Might as well." Sighed Max before inputting the pictures. The result was a yin and yang symbol coming together.

'Perfect Harmony.' the voice said making Rose squeal with the couple smiling at each other.

"I knew it!"

'So perfect you should get to baby making~' remarked the voice with a smiley face appearing making the two turn bright red.

"Did you hit the button twice?" Asked Ivan.

"No, it must have been some kind of glitch." Max replied.

"Well I think we now know for a fact that it works."

"Which means I can try and get rid of it now." remarked the tech geek as he tried closing it off, but it stayed on screen.

"Not so fast." Alix grabbed his hand before he could try. "I wanna get a turn."

"You do?" asked Max with him and a few others surprised. "Why though?"

"Shits and giggles." She shrugged.

"I...can actually believe that." he admitted as she let go. "Alright, I'll give you a try, but who shall I put in with you?"

"Hmm good question. Tell you what, let's just roll the dice and see which unlucky sap it matches me up with."

"I'm not quite sure it has an option for that."

"Ugh, I mean just pick someone and pair them with me Poindexter." she groaned making him sigh.

"Alright alright, no need to get impatient. "Let's try….Ivan."

'Not a snowball's chance in hell.'

"Okay maybe Nino."

'Negatory.'

"Um...oh how about Kim?"

'Are you trying to cause another flood?'

"How would that even- You know what nevermind. Okay umm….oh Adrien!"

'Eh! Eh! Eh! Error! Error!'

"Oh come on."

"Wow, never thought a brainless computer program could be hurtful." Alix frowned.

"Max, why not input yourself?" suggested Markov.

"Wait what!? Me and Alix?"

"Well it would be a logical choice seeing as how you haven't included yourself into this."

"Good idea." Alya said taking the laptop.

"Wait!" spoke Max as Alya inputted the two pictures and hit enter and the computer started playing 'kiss the girl'. He blushed with Alya smiling.

"Well, seems like this here says you two have a chance."

"Yay, now everyone has someone." Rose cheered..

"Uh, no." spoke Alix shaking her head. "I just wanted to see what it would say, but I'm not looking to get hooked up any time soon."

"Besides it's just a dumb pop up, it's not like the results mean anything." Max waved off while he managed to close the window off for good.

"I don't know, you two look pretty cute together." Juleka spoke.

"Hey, Max here is a nice guy, but I'm in no rush to get tied down." Alix shook her head.

"Not to mention I'm too busy programming my computer for the next few days so my hands are tied." spoke Max.

"I can reschedule If you want." Markov spoke. "There are various openings in your schedule."

"Ooh, you should two should go to a movie." suggested Rose.

"Unless it's got explosions and not some cheesy romance, I'll pass." spoke Alix before walking away. "See you guys in class."

"Indeed, and I need to run a virus scan before class just in case." spoke Max before typing on his computer.

The students themselves went off to get ready as well while Marinette looked bright red while holding Adrien's hand. "We're never going to live this down are we?"

"Not unless I make it official and get a ring." he teased making her squeak and look more embarrassed. "Sorry, but it was pretty accurate. We do make a perfect pair. Speaking of which you're not going to get any hair brained scheme to get them together are you, because you have a pretty bad track record."

"What? Hey!" she puffed out her cheeks.

"Tikki's words, not mine." He quickly defended.

"You weren't supposed to tell her that." whispered the Kwami making Marinette frown.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad...right?"

"Um…."

"It only ends badly the first time around." Plagg said bluntly. "I have a list, do you want it in chronological order or alphabetical?"

She growled with Adrien backing up.

"Uh, maybe we better get to class before we end up late." he said pushing Plagg into his shirt.

"You know as his miraculous holder you can order him to behave right?" Tikki said to Adrien with her arms crossed. "He can't disobey you."

"Tikki! Don't tell him that." whispered Plagg with Adrien raising an eyebrow.

"That would have been good to know a long time ago."

"All you have to do is give a firm order and he'll obey." Tikki said looking at a shocked Plagg.

"I'll have to give that a try later on after school." Adrien grinned looking at Plagg.

"Thanks a lot Tikki." grumbled the Kwami crossing his arms.

"You forced my hand Plagg." She said to him.

While Max typed on his computer, Yui himself slipped away via the shadows while chuckling.

"Now that the seed has been planted, time to nurture it." Yui said rubbing his hands together.

(Later )

School let out and Max was looking at a piece of paper. Yui grinned from his hiding place before whipping up a wind that blew the paper out of his hand.

"Hey!" he let out before he took off running after it. "Somebody grab that paper!"

The wind moved the paper around various people and objects while Max tried running as fast as he could, but the paper seemed to stay ahead of him and fly towards Alix.

"Alix grab that paper!"

Said girl looked up from her phone before she tried jumping for it, but it floated over her hand. "Ohohoho no you don't." She said before skating after it.

"That's it, follow the white paper." chuckled Yui making the wind change direction.

Alix saw the paper fly around the corner and turned on a dime and went after it while people jumped out of her way with Max panting and slowing down and watched Alix skate around. "Come on, get back here you!" She bent her legs then jumped up to grab it. "Got it!"

"Thank you...Alix." panted Max as she skated over to him.

"Eh no prob, wasn't much of a challenge."

Yui grinned and snapped his fingers making one of Alix skates break before she fell on him.

"Woah!" cried out Max from the sudden weight landing on him while groaning when he hit the sidewalk.

The others gasped in surprise while Yui chuckled.

"Wow Alix, didn't know you had it in you!" he called out, making his voice sound younger and like one of the students.

"Huh?" Alix looked down and saw she was straddling Max. Said boy was blushing and staring before she turned pink and jumped to her feet while a few kids chuckled. "H-Hey! It's not like that! My skate broke!" she said showing of her skate.

"Holy cow, it looks like the wheels were just blown off." Max pointed out trying to change the subject. "How does that even happen?"

"Sounds like an excuse to us." came Yui mimicking a girl voice followed by a giggle. "Just kiss already.'

That got both of them turning brighter before Alix groaned and stamped off while Max coughed and tugged at his collar while looking away.

"What is going today?" Alix muttered taking off her broken skate. "First some weird dating site says me and Max would make a good couple, then my skate breaks when I know these are new and land on Max like that, what else is gonna go wrong?"

"Maybe some divine force is trying to tell you something." Yui said in a teen males voice.

"Shut up!" she called out while Kim walked over to Max and helped him up while patting him on the back.

"You okay Max?"

"Y-Yes, just fine." he nodded while looking flushed. 'Wow, a girl was on top of me.'

"Now to reel 'em in." Yui whispered. He slinked off using the shadows and tapped his chin in an alley. "Now then, how to do it? Oh decisions decisions. I could always do like Cupid and just make them fall in love with magic arrows… naw too cliche."

He reached into his hood and pulled out a folder before opening it and rifled through it. "Let see, love potion? Too mystical. Love letter? Too Japanese. Rescue a damsel in distress? Max ain't got enough guts to do that. Hmm, ooh! This should work." he grinned pulling out a paper. "Now to get to the fun part~" he sang and zipping away.

Back with Alix, she was sitting down in the park while looking her skate over and frowning. "I'm gonna give the guy who sold me these a piece of my mind." she said trying to put the wheel back on and groaned before tossing it in frustration. "Cheap piece of junk!"

"Uh...Alix?"

She looked up and saw Max standing there making her raise an eyebrow. "Max? What are you doing here? I thought you were heading home like the rest of us?"

"You dropped one of your wheels after you stormed off, I thought you'd want it back." he spoke holding his hand out with the wheel in it.

"Oh, thanks. but you can just chuck it. This blade is busted to hell. But for the life of me I still can't figure out how." she remarked with Max putting it away in his pocket while taking a seat next to her.

"Perhaps I could lend some assistance." he suggested. "I did build a robot after all this can't be any harder."

"If you can fix them and make them way faster, I might just kiss you." remarked Alix in a tired sigh leaning her head back making him turn red.

"Uh….right okay let's see here." he spoke before looking at the skate over and closely. "Hmm, odd. These didn't break from a simply loose screw or worn out metal, they actually look like there was high temperature applied to weaken it. Maybe some faulty work?"

"No way. I tested them myself personally the same day, they were working like a dream." Alix spoke. "Something screwy is going on."

"Well considering part of the screw did break, I suppose it is." he remarked while Alix looked at him.

"Did you just try to make a joke?" she asked with a grin.

"I saw an opportunity and I seized it." he smiled back while standing up. "If you give me till tomorrow, I should have these fixed up with a little upgrade, if that's alright with you."

"Sure go ahead."

"Excellent, then I shall see you tomorrow at school."

"Don't keep me waiting." She said waving him goodbye and walked off before she realized what she just said. "'Don't keep me waiting?' Jeez what the heck was up with that?"

Yui watched them go and chuckled evilly before making his form dart across the streets and back to the Agreste house and stayed silent as he saw Gabriel currently at his desk. The deity slowly moved up behind him, brought out a air horn before pushing the button and made the man practically jump out of his skin.

"AHHH!" he let out before turning around as Yui chuckled with the man holding his chest.

"Ahahaha! O-Oh man! I wish I had taken a picture!" he then tossed the horn over his shoulder and put his hands and in his pockets. "So, I take it you haven't had much luck finding a new henchman while I was gone?"

"N-No I haven't."

"Well don't worry your pretty head about it. I got two kids lined up for you, however they still need time before your akuma's can be used."

Gabriel cleared his throat and stood up while keeping his composure. "That sounds like good news."

"And you've already akumatized them before, so they're not total strangers." remarked Yui walking over near the door and counted down from three before Natalie opened the door.

"Mr Agreste! Are you-"

"I'm fine Natalie, our... guest merely wanted to inform me of important news." he said gesturing to Yui. "But may I ask...how exactly do you know who I akumatized before?"

"Oh Gaby Gaby Gaby." Yui chuckled while shaking his head. "Let's just say I keep my eyes open on a lot of stuff in this city. Besides, you really think people would forget who ended up a supervillain? It's not like gossip won't spread, especially considering who Ladybug and Cat-oops! I've said too much." he chuckled covering his mouth while floating up. "Nearly let it slip."

"Wait...are you saying, you know the true identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"And Carapace, and Rena Rouge." he listed with Gabriel's eyes widening. "I mean really, it's not that hard when you look around you. Oh and excellent idea akumatizing yourself in an attempt to throw suspicion off yourself, although…"

"Although what?"

"I mean yes it was clever...then again it would lead to suspicion that 'Hawk Moth' isn't working alone, which clearly you're not. So if you want people to really think you're not connected you need to akumatize the only people who you have yet to influence. The person you care about more than anyone." he smiled with Gabriel getting the clue.

"You mean...my son?"

"Ding ding ding! Bingo. If you were to oh say, turn young Adrien into a villain, then it would really cement your innocence. After all, to the people of Paris Hawk Moth is cruel and evil, he wouldn't care about some child. If you do that, then they'd never imagine it's you because as far as they know, you'd never do something so heinous. I mean unless you WANT to get found out, far from it to me to tell you how to do things." Yui said before looking out the window. "Oh look, there he is now, with that cute little girlfriend of his."

Gabriel looked out the window to see Adrien and Marinette talking outside the gate while Yui rubbed his chin.

"You know...since I'm having so much fun, why don't you and I...make a deal?" grinned Yui with Natalie feeling the air in the room grow colder and the lights dim. She could tell the worst was yet to come.

"Deal?" asked Gabriel while steeling his expression what sort of deal?"

"A simple one." smiled Yui as the room went back to normal. "You want the miraculous, more than anything in this whole world for your wish for Sleeping Beauty downstairs, right?" he asked surprising Gabriel again.

"Yes, but how-"

"Then the deal is simple. If your up and coming new villains turn out to beat Ladybug and Cat Noir in a little 'game' I have in mind, then you don't have to worry about their miraculouses. I can either tell you who they are and you can go off that, or I lend some of my power and get your wife up and about."

"You can do that?"

"Of course, I have no use for nicked knick knacks, burgled baubles bore me." he remarked waving his hand while leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Besides, I've been to various other parallel realms and even found a few where she's perfectly fine, or you know, dead."

Gabriel looked at Yui with a firm expression and nodded. "Alright, we have a deal."

"Ah ah ah, not so fast. I haven't said what happens if those villains lose." he wagged his finger making Gabriel feel like an idiot.

"Apologies, I should have let you finish talking. What is it you want if they fail?"

Yui let out a dark chuckle and leaned into his face. "You really want to know?" he asked the blonde man.

"It wouldn't be a fair deal if both parties don't know what they're putting up."

"What I want, is….her," he pointed at Natalie who stood up at attention. "to walk around the house in nothing but her underwear if I win. Ahahahaha!"

"E-Excuse me?" asked the woman with a blush.

"What? Who wouldn't wanna see a woman like you in her underwear? You sure got the curves to show off, so why not?" he chuckled with Gabriel coughing to keep from blushing. "So Gaby, do we have a deal?"

"Um…" Gabriel looked unsure before turning to Natalie. "Natalie, before I decide, I would like to ask you first if it means you become part of this."

She closed her eyes and sighed then went silent for a moment. "Mr. Agreste, if it means you will be able to acquire your goal sooner than expected, than...I am willing to help as much as I can."

"Very well." He said before shaking Yui's hand.

"I knew she'd agree." chuckled the deity while clapping. "Alrighty then, the deal has been struck, make sure you get plenty of rest." he waved before slinking into the wall.

"I do not like that...whatever the hell he is." Natalie said.

"Believe me, I know the feeling. He's like an annoyance that won't leave no matter what, but if he knows the identities of the holders of the miraculous, then he must also know the guardian of them. Which would make my methods much easier if I know who to target….but in the event my villains fail I suggest you wear appropriate undergarments."

"I understand sir." she nodded before leaving with a frown and blush.

(Next day)

Alix was already at school waiting for the bell while tapping her foot. She looked at the time and looked around. "Come on Max, how long are you gonna make a girl wait?" she said to herself before Rose and Juleka walked up.

"Waiting for something?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Max to show up." she said before Rose made a deep gasp.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you and Max would pair up."

Alix blushed and shook her head. "It's not like that! I'm waiting for him with my skates. He offered to help fix them and said he'd bring them back today, that's it." she defended. "This has nothing to do with that weird pop up dating thing, at all!" She said firmly.

"Well you don't have to wait much longer." spoke Juleka pointing down the street where Max was coming from as quick as he could while lugging the pair of skates in his arms.

"Alix!" he spoke before stopping and panted while nearly falling over. "I'm...sorry...woke up late. Here, I fixed them up good as new."

"Cutting it close." she spoke taking them back and noted they had a silver shine to them with new wheels and looked them over. "Wow, you really went all out."

"I'm nothing if not efficient." he smiled with pride before they heard the bell go off. "Oh no, we're gonna be late!"

"Darn looks like I'll have to try these later." she muttered before they all rushed off to class. It was there they found Chloe on her phone laughing at something. "What's so funny?"

"Someone just sent me a video of-" she stopped talking when she saw who it was. "Ooh, uh...it's nothing." she put her phone away quickly. "It's not really that funny, you wouldn't like it."

Alix raised an eyebrow while finding that...off. "It sure looked funny by how hard you were laughing."

"Oh it's nothing. I just...saw a random video about a cat and yarn." Chloe said backing away.

"What's the name of it?" Max questioned.

"Uh...cat...playing with yarn?"

"Hey Chloe did you get that video I sent you?" Asked Sabrina looking at her phone. "The one with Alix and her stinky feet?"

Alix narrowed her eyes with Chloe groaning. "What?"

"Look, before you say anything, I didn't make it." Chloe said. "I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, but old habits die hard."

"Show me the video."

"You sure? It's not pretty." Chloe said.

"Do it!" she barked making the girl sigh and bring her phone out.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Chloe pulled her phone out and played a video of an animated Alix skating along.

Alix watched as the animated her tripped over a rock and fell down. Her blade was broken so she took it off, however the moment her cartoon doppelganger removed it the was a puff of green fog followed by a fog horn. She growled as a flock of birds flew by the fog before stopping and dropped to the ground with 'X's in their eyes.

"It was posted an hour ago and it's already gone viral." spoke Chloe before Alix growled and threw the phone in anger. "Hey!"

"Who did it!?" she yelled out to the class making them turn while Miss Bustier was startled.

"Alix, what's wrong?"

"Someone posted a hurtful video of her." Max replied.

"Fess up! Which one of you did it?" she asked looking around angrily at the students.

"Don't look at me." Alya waved her hand. "I don't roll like that."

"Not me dude." spoke Nino.

"Don't look at us." Rose spoke.

"I'd never do something like that." spoke Nathaniel. "Besides, that amateur art style is nothing like mine."

"Not me, I don't even know how to do that kind of video." spoke Kim.

Suddenly all the phones got a notification alert even Miss Bustier's. All of them looked at their phones and saw an email with a new video link attached.

"What's this?" asked Ivan before clicking it.

The video showed an animated Max carrying a large stack of books. So large he didn't see the cliff ahead sign. Cartoon Max stepped over the edge and plummeted down before his underwear snagged on a branch giving him a power wedgie making him let out a shrill girlish scream.

Max turned beet red while hearing a few snickers and slumped down in his seat with Alix frowning.

Chloe on the other hand couldn't help but let out an airy laugh before resting her head on her desk and beat her fist against it. "Ahahahahaha! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't…..I just can't, Ahahahaaaa!" She laughed so hard she fell out of her seat.

"How mortifying." muttered Max.

"GRAAAA!" Alix let out before stomping out of the room.

"Alix wait!" called Miss Bustier.

"I'll go get her." Max said following Alix. He saw her go down the stairs and sit down before putting her skates on. "Alix wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm going home!" she spoke getting up and started to skate away with Max following.

"But school just started!" he called as he chased after her out of the gates, while noting how she was already over halfway to the end and cursed himself for the new wheels, with Alix noticing too.

Meanwhile Gabriel was in his secret lair when the window opened.

"Do you sense that Shadow Nooroo?"

"Yes, two people giving off negative feelings of anger and humiliation, like a free river. Do you think we should go ahead and change them now?"

"Of course. Shadow Nooroo, Dark wings rise!" he spoke before the Kwami got sucked into the miraculous and he transformed into Hawk Moth and was about to put darkness into a butterfly, if Yui didn't suddenly appear in front of the window with crossed arms.

"And what were you about to do?" Yui questioned.

"I was just about to transform these two."

"Not yet." Yui crossed his legs while floating. "They WILL be changed, but not at this moment. Give them about...the next ten minutes, I want to see what'll happen first. Oh and before changing them I have some suggestions." Yui then leaned in and whispered in Hawk Moth's ear.

Meanwhile we cut back to Alix who was skating around the park's fountain and was amazed since she was going around it much faster than before, like there was less traction and resistance to slow her down as she glided along the pavement.

"Wow, Max sure did a good job." she remarked while doing a backflip and stuck the landing while said geek reached the park and leaned against a bench panting.

"Alix….have to…. back…. school…. Tuency." he got out as the girl skated over with a hand on her hip.

"Might wanna take a breather little guy, you look like you're ready to pass out."

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay... I'm good. Now come on we need to get back."

"Nuh uh. Not happening." she shook her head.

"But Alix, you can't just run out of school like that. You'll get in trouble with the school."

"Big deal, I'm not going back just so everyone can laugh at us, and for the record my feet do not stink." She said skating around the bench. "I make sure to use plenty of powder on them after a shower."

"I'm sure whoever did it just wanted a quick laugh. It probably wasn't anyone from our school."

"That we know of. I mean seriously, who does that?" Alix frowned.

"Well, I'd like to say Chloe, but as of late she HAS been attempting to change her attitude. Now can we please get back to school before they call my parents?"

"Nuh uh."

"Alix please!"

"No!"

"Alix!"

"You can't make me."

"Alix Kubdel! You get your butt back to school now!" Max shouted surprising the both of them before he covered his mouth.

Alix blinked before snorting and started laughing. "Wow didn't think you had that in you."

"I-I-I didn't either." he remarked looking away. "I don't really raise my voice out like that."

"It's kinda cute, the way you acted all tough for a minute." she admitted with Max looking at her in surprise before she sat down on the bench and sighed. "Look, let's just sit here and take a few to cool off and then we'll go back, cool?"

"O-Okay." He replied as she sat.

"So...did you like it?"

"Like it?"

"Being assertive." Alix answered.

"OH! Well...maybe a little bit."

"Is it weird that I thought it was a little attractive?" she asked making Max turn more red and tug at his collar. "I hope I don't end up becoming one of those masochists."

Max gulped hearing that while trying not to get any weird ideas while seeing Alix looking at her skates and decided to change the topic. "S-So how are the skates holding up?"

"Oh, they're great." She said before getting an idea to test her theory. She got up and went to the fountain before she started skating on the rim.

"Alix, what are you doing!? You're gonna get hurt!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Alix please get down from their before you get hurt!" He said before she blew a raspberry at him. He frowned and stood up before walking over. "Alix I mean it, get down or else you might fall off."

"Not listening~" she sang while she started skating backwards making Max freak out.

"I-I mean it! Get down right this instant!" he raised his voice again pointing at the ground.

Alix slowed down and got off while smirking with Max blinking and looking away with a blush. "Guess you just need some motivation." she shrugged. "And it looks like I have a thing for nerds who act tough." She said rubbing his head.

That REALLY got Max to turn beet red and feel his heart beat increase hearing that.

It was then the got another alert on their phones. "Oh great now who is it?" Alix said before clicking the link and found both previous videos had been used to make a hip hop remix. "UGH! WHO IS THIS GUY!?"

Yui laughed while on a roof and looking at a laptop. "Now that's comedy!" he said before he went back to Hawk Moth's lair. "Okay Gaby ol' boy, they're all yours."

"Good." he grinned before filling the butterflies with darkness and let them fly. "Go my little akuma and evilize them."

"Everything's working out swimmingly so far." Grinned Yui.

With Alix and Max, the two were on their way back to school, but the akumas flew into Max's glasses and Alix's skates, making both stop and gain masks over their faces.

"Cheetah, Falcon, I am Hawk Moth. You have been humiliated and insulted over and over, I will give you the power to put an end to it."

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" came Yui's voice in their heads while he gained his own mask. "Ha ha! Yes! It worked. Ok, so if you two take this deal, I guarantee you ain't gonna have to worry about some lame bozo making videos of you two. You just gotta bring Hawk Moth here a ring and two earrings, you two have been through this song and dance, so you know what we're talking about. So what do you say, you in?"

"Absolutely." they said with smirks before getting covered in darkness.

(Elsewhere)

"Oh man, where could they have gone?" asked Marinette with her and Adrien trying to find Alix and Max after they ran out.

"I don't know, but we need to find them before Hawk Moth tries anything. You saw how upset Alix looked, she's probably a beacon for one of those akuma." Adrien spoke with worry.

"There's no probably, it's a definite." spoke Plagg before they heard what sounded like a loud roar. "Uh, what was that?"

"Look!" Tikki pointed.

They turned and saw what looked like a red furred cheetah wearing a black skin tight suit with a green visor on its head, and was standing up like a person while they heard a caw and saw something flying up in the air.

"Looks like Hawk Moth didn't waste time testing his new abilities." Adrien remarked.

"I hate shadow Kwami." Plagg frowned.

"Let's do this. Tikki, spots on."

"Plagg, claws out!"

The two transformed into their hero personas. They ran towards the cheetah who turned her head and growled before letting out a roar with the figure in the sky cawing and came swooping down and tackled Ladybug.

"Oof!" she let out while looking up and saw a brown feathered falcon, a big one, wearing black and pointy glasses with a green vest on with its talons pressed against her chest.

"Going somewhere Ladybug?" it spoke in Max's voice while the cheetah growled and circled Cat Noir. "Sorry, but I'll be taking you on myself."

"Max?!"

"It's Falcon!" he cawed before gripping her with his talon and took to the air with Cat using his staff to block several strikes the cheetah swiped at him.

"Hey, don't you know the old saying? Cats gotta stick together am I right?" he quipped.

"This cats spoken for." snarled the cheetah in Alix's voice before trying to bite at him, but he used the pole to hold her mouth back.

Meanwhile Yui was watching everything with Hawk Moth. "AH, these two will do nicely, but it's time for the real fun part." he chuckled before he vanished from the spot with Hawk Moth sighing.

'Alright Gabriel, this is your chance. If these two beat these heroes in his little game, then you can forget about all this. She'll be brought back safe and sound.'

As the villains and heroes continued to fight they suddenly found themselves frozen in place. Cat and Ladybug were confused and tried moving, but all they could move was their eyes.

'Hey, what's going on? I'm stuck!' thought Cat who looked at Cheetah. 'Well it can't be one of her powers.'

'Is this one of Falcon's powers?' wondered Ladybug looking at the bird she and Cat began to see something dark rising from the ground.

"Greetings children!" Spoke Yui spreading his arms. "It's so good to meet you. Or at least, this world's version of you two. Oops spilled some of the beans. Heh heh. Okay let's get down to brass tax. First off the names Yui and no I'm not one of Papillon's freaks."

Ladybug and Cat Noir saw him walk over near Falcon and lean against him.

"You see, I'm not at all akumatized, and I did all this. The freezing you all in place part, not actually turning them. Anyways, I'm what you'd call a deity, and that's deity, not god. You see I'm here to lend a little hand to Mr. Butterfly, why? Purely because I'm bored and I can. I'm here to liven things up, and can you guess what that is? Go on, guess. There is no wrong answers." he said before snapping his fingers and unfreezing them.

All four of them stumbled a little with Ladybug and Cat Noir looking at him in confusion.

"Is it a test? Because if so, we might need a study hall." quipped Cat making Yui chuckle.

"The only smartass allowed around here is me kitty cat. No, the test is...a showdown! Well technically it's just going to be a race through Paris, but there will be rules and obstacles to make it more interesting."

"And if we refuse?" Questioned Ladybug.

Yui chuckled darkly and rubbed his hands. "Simple. If either of you back out, I'll do what Lady Wifi tried on you two, but this time, I'll succeed. I'm someone who knows the two of you VERY well, especially the little 'union' your two 'little' friends have got going for them. How is little Catbug by the way?"

Both heroes paled and were shocked with Hawk Moth himself also confused and curious.

"Besides, you saw me freeze all of you without missing a beat. In that time I could have snatched your ring and earrings and you'd be powerless. I'm not like akumatized villains where you can just destroy an item and capture a butterfly, I'm someone your lucky charm or cataclysm aren't gonna stop. So you can either play ball, or Alya is gonna have a nice little thing to put on her ladyblog. What's it gonna be?"

"I suppose if we have no choice." Ladybug spoke with a reluctant nod.

"Good, oh and a little something just for shits and giggles." He snapped his fingers again before antenna sprouted on Ladybug's head with matching wings on her back.

"Wah!" she jumped while looking at the wings while Cat groaned and grabbed at his head where a pair of real cat ears sprouted, along with whiskers, and a real tail where his belt was. "W-What are these for?!"

"Well Cheetah and Falcon ARE animals, and with you two being similar, it's only fair to match the theme. You all have ten minutes to get adjusted to your new parts. After that you are to report back here or you forfeit and not only will I keep my original promise, but I'll leave you like this, permanently." he smirked shocking the two heroes. "I'll explain the rules of the race before it starts, now try not to bend a wing Ladybug." he waved before vanishing in a burst of confetti.

"We need to go." Ladybug said before grabbing Cat Noir and dragged him off.

"Go where exactly?" he asked with an ear twitching and tail swishing.

"Back to Master Fu."

With Hawk Moth, he saw Yui appear from the shadows who chuckled.

"Ah, this race is gonna be one for the history books."

"What did you mean back there?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Yui asked innocently.

"Who is Catbug?"

"I'd answer that, but it would telling." he chuckled making Hawk Moth feel irked. "Not to worry Gaby, if your villains win, then you'll get all the answers out in the open. Right now, just sit back, kick your feet up, maybe get some popcorn, and enjoy the race. All of Paris is invited, well it will when I get done with it."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Ugh fine I'll explain, there is another universe where mystical objects with power are created by highly skilled Xiaolin warriors. When two or more people fight over them, these objects have different special powers but they all have the power to warp reality, twist, and altering it at the very fabric of existence. Creating special field for the combatants to fight in." he explained. "Essentially it's called a Xiaolin Showdown, but considering we ain't in Asia, it's just a showdown."

"Incredible." Hawkmoth said in awe. "What other worlds have you been to?"

"WAY too many to count right now. Let's just say if I wanted to, I could turn this whole planet inside out, rightside up, and for the laughs, twist it into a weird shape. Now if you'll excuse me I have to 'borrow' some items." he chuckled before vanishing in a burst of frogs that jumped around while occasionally gobbling a butterfly up.

"I really hate him."

"Huh, so this is what having a real tail feels like." muttered Cat touching his tail while sitting down. "Feels weird, but in a good way."

"Wah!" Ladybug cried have trouble controlling her wings. "These things have mind of their own! Master Fu, please tell me there is a miraculous that can undo this."

"I'm afraid there is not." he spoke with sympathy. "The changes this 'Yui' has done, along with the other things he seems capable of doing tells me he is far too strong for them to work on him. And being as he is a deity, means that we can do nothing but abide by his rules."

"Great." Sighed Marinette.

"I figured this guest was the real deal when he mentioned Catbug." Cat Noir said. "Nobody else but us should know about him, and the way he froze us in place? I felt helpless and thought it was gonna be the end for us. This guy's means business Marinette."

"I know, which means we need to win that showdown at all costs. If he's doing all this just for fun, that might change. If he wanted to really team up with Hawk Moth, then all of Paris would be doomed."

"We better get back or we forfeit." spoke Cat standing up while looking at Marinette's antennae and rubbed his chin. "You know, those actually look good on you."

"Don't get too use to them. Hopefully I can figure these wings out on the way."

"Good luck to you two." spoke Master Fu as they left before sipping his cup of tea with Wayzz floating before stiffening up and paled.

"Master, he's-" he stopped when he turned and saw Yui standing right behind Master Fu who whirled around dropping his tea.

"Hello there Splinter, oops, I mean Master Fu." spoke Yui before snapping as the cup came back together and went back into his hand. "Don't you know it's a waste to spill good tea?"

"I...I assume you are Yui?"

"Correctomundo." he smirked before turning to Wayzz. "And this here is your little Kwami, Wayzz. Nice to meetcha, again, Don't ask. Anyway I'd like you to hand over the miracle box."

The old guardian stood up with a serious expression. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get any ideas on getting the other heroes in on this and spoiling the fun of course. Plus it'll add some encouragement to my little game. Now open up that record player and hand it over."

"I cannot do that." he replied making Yui sigh.

"I figured as much, now let me make this clear. If you don't hand it over willingly, I will just take it myself personally send you millions of weird images of my kinks. All kinds of weird stuff people do in fact get off from the internet, and I will replay them in your mind. You really wanna see how well all that wisdom works against that? I know the combination already, but it would be so much easier on you to do as I say."

Master Fu gulped and kept himself composed. "I'm sorry, but if I give in then I would be a dishonor to my duty. Do what you will."

Yui chuckled darkly. "Oh if you insist~" he reached a finger out and pressed it against Master Fu's forehead. Said man stiffened up as his eyes glowed before letting out several grunts and gasps while Wayzz zipped over with a frown.

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh don't worry, I didn't forget you." Yui's other hand lashed out and grabbed the Kwami, before sending the images to his head too. As Wayzz writhed on the ground Yui took Master fu's miraculous from him making the Kwami disappear. "Don't worry Jackie Chan, you'll get your buddy back, in the meantime, enjoy the brief presentation on how warped a perverted mind can get." Yui then looked to the record player and grinned.

(Later)

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of these wings." Ladybug said flying in the air.

"And I've gotten the hang of not tripping over my new tail." Cat Noir replied while swishing his tail around with ease. "I think we're ready for whatever comes our way. So long as that Creepazoid doesn't have any other tricks. I mean. He's a deity, how can we get rid of him?"

"Honestly, I don't think we can." she admitted landing down. "Like he said, our lucky charm and cataclysm won't work because he's not akumatized. We can't just turn him back to normal like all the others. We're completely at his mercy, unless…"

"Something tells me you got a plan." he smiled. "Lay it on me bugaboo."

"If he's a deity then if he makes a deal he has to abide by its rules."

"You mean kinda like how those genies had to follow some rules about what they couldn't make happen?"

"Yeah follow my lead." She said before they returned to the sight. "Yui! We have something to-" Ladybug started to say before stopping with her pupils shrinking seeing Cheetah and Falcon in a heated makeout.

Cat's eyes widened seeing Cheetah licking at Falcon's beak while her tail swished and he held her with his wings while she was purring loud enough for the heroes to hear. "Oh...my... god."

"It's so wrong, but I can't look away." whispered Ladybug while unaware Yui was right behind them.

"Ah, young love." he smiled while holding a sack over his shoulder making the hero's yelp and jump away. "Remind you two of anything?"

"Yui!" She said with the villains separating, before clearing her throat. "Just the man...god...deity, we were hoping to see."

"Yes yes, I know, most people swoon when they see me, man, woman, miscellaneous, I'm that irresistible." he smirked puffing his chest out. "You'll have to ask for an autograph after the race though."

"Actually we want to make a deal with you."

"Really now? What a coincidence, considering the deal I made with Hawk Moth involves you two. Long story short, if his villains win, I spill your dirty little secrets."

"What!?" Cat Noir let out while Ladybug quickly recovered from shock.

"Well how about you this, if we win then you have to leave this world and never come back!"

"Nope." replied Yui bluntly. "First off, because I'm good at finding loopholes so I'd be able to find a way back no matter what. Second, because don't you know the basics of deals? Both sides have to have something the other wants. You two want to be turned back to normal and keep your identities, but what about me? What do I get?"

"Um… what do you want?"

"Oh wait, you're dead serious?" Yui questioned. "I thought you were trying to distract me from some plan you had. But you really are serious." He cackled with a grin. "Alright, there is ONE thing that comes to mind, but you probably wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I can handle anything if it mean saving Paris."

"Yeah, we're no amateurs when it comes to risking our lives." piped up Cat Noir. "Just name it and we can make it happen."

"Ooh ok then Mr. Pussycat, if I win, then you two have to get wild and freaky." he replied making both look at him with gobsmacked expressions along with the villains. "And by wild and freaky, I mean the real fun and dirty stuff they don't teach in school. On the spot. In front of everyone watching the race." he spoke with a dark grin.

"W-W-What?!" squeaked Ladybug with her mind picturing images with Cat momentarily dazed as well. "Ugh, me and my dumb ideas….okay, for Paris."

"Great!" smiled Yui clapping his hands. "You two win, I break my deal with Hawk Moth and leave. But if you lose, well then you two are gonna be losing your cherries before graduation and make front page news."

"Hey!" Cheetah called out. "What exactly are the rules to this showdown? And is it going to take long? We were in the middle of something!"

"Well originally I was going to have one on each team run while the others flew, but since little miss polka dots wants to get smart with me, now the runners are going be blindfolded while the fliers guide them!" he smirked while floating into the air. "But before we get started, the race track needs to have a little….redecorating." he said before there were two blinding flashes where his eyes would be.

Suddenly the four of them felt the ground shake and saw the buildings in Paris seemingly move around on their own. Everything began changing so fast it made the heads spin. When the shaking stopped they found that the city had been transformed into floating platforms of rooftops in a dark void with numerous flags on various spots far at the end was the Eiffel tower twisted into a corkscrew and behind them were bleachers where all the Parisians sat dressed in red tunics with white pants and black shoes.

"Woah...this is pretty freaky." remarked Cat Noir.

"Not as freaky as who's sitting in one of the box seats!" Ladybug said pointing up to none other than Hawk Moth in the flesh.

"Great, so if we lose our covers get blown and Hawk Moth is gonna see it. That's not mentally scarring at all." remarked Cat with a shudder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages!" Yui called out to the audience while standing on a floating platform. "Welcome to the showdown between the heroes of Paris, and the villains of Hawk Moth!" three flying jumbo Trons descended with the four on screen. "And what better way for them to face off then by a race across this new stage I set up? I know what you all must be thinking and no you're not dreaming and I'm not a supervillain. Just a friendly deviant deity looking to cause some mischief and have a little fun!"

"Fun? He calls turning our home into this...crazy course? So not cool." remarked Nino beside Alya who looked at their clothing.

"I don't know, I think I can make this work."

"Now for the rules! There is one flier per team, and it will be up to them to guide their teammate across the course. The flags are marked to help show them the path, so no shortcuts. The first person to cross the line wins, but keep in mind. There are various, shall we say, 'surprises' set up, so watch out. And if you happen to fall off into the void below, it will be an automatic disqualification. The runners will be blindfolded for the entire race, remove the blindfold and you are also disqualified. Here's the good part however, neither flier can attack the other, but the runners can attack each other as much as they want, so long as they keep moving forward. Any questions folks?"

"Uh yeah!" Chloe called out. "Why do I have to sit with everyone else in the peanut gallery when my mom and dad have their own box seat!?"

"Because I really don't like you." he answered bluntly with a chuckle as she fumed. "So you can either A, get use to the seat and enjoy the show, or B, I put you in the game while being chased by a giant real queen bee. Your choice princess."

Chloe paled and covered her mouth.

"That's what I thought. Now then! Are there anymore questions before we get this party started?" he questioned looking at the Parisians. "Go ahead, ask away before we start, because when I give the signal, I don't wanna hear a peep out of you."

"Where's the finish line?" Called out Jagged Stones who also had his own box seat.

"Up there, at the tippy top of what use to be the Eiffel tower where- oh dear. I almost forgot the most important thing." He said before holding a hand out and the miracle box suddenly appeared.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" frowned Cat Noir.

"Let's just say I picked it up on the way here. To add to the stakes, you have to touch this after reaching the top. And by that I mean with your body, weapons or tools don't count." he then grabbed the box and tossed it like a frisbee sending it flying through the air before it stopped at the point of the twisted tower. "Now then, is everybody ready?" he said looking at the contests who nodded. "In that case, GONG YI TANPAI!"

Everyone was silent and looked confused.

"That means go, honestly, doesn't anyone know chinese?" he shook his head before Cat and Cheetah found blindfolds over their eyes as a gong sound was heard then started running.

Ladybug flew up while Falcon swooped into the air and saw their partners running towards the edge.

"Cat Noir, look out! I mean, go left!"

"On it!" he gave a thumbs up and started turning left, but did not see the gap between the edge and the next platform.

"Cat Noir-" Ladybug was about to warn him before Falcon striking the back of her head with his wing. This resulted in a bolt of lightning striking the bird themed villain's tail feathers.

"AHH!" he let out jumping while Yui wagged a finger and closed the gap with a bridge.

"What did I say? Fliers can't fight each other, only the runners. Don't go trying to break MY rules or else there will be penalties. The next one's coming right for your birdbrain. That goes for you too bugaboo."

"Only Cat can call me that." muttered the hero as Cat and Cheetah made it across the bridge. "Cat Noir! Jump to your right! Then turn left."

"You got it!"

"Hurry my love!" Falcon called to Cheetah. "You're falling behind!"

"I know Sweetie! I can smell him!" growled Cheetah who followed Cat and jumped the distance to the next platform.

"Hey! That's not fair!" called Alya to Yui. "If she can smell Cat Noir, then she can find out where he is and follow!"

"Hmm, you're right, it's almost like Hawk Moth knew cheetahs are naturally good at hunting their prey. Who knew?" he replied with an innocent shrug. "Oh well, guess that means Cat's going to have to learn how to really use his new ears or he might end up losing a few lives." he said with an excited chuckle.

"He's right in front of you beloved! Pounce now!" Called out Falcon to Cheetah.

Cheetah growled and lunged out forward, tackling Cat Noir down while digging her claws into him.

But the minute they stopped they felt the ground start to shake.

"Uh oh better keep moving." called Yui making Cat push Cheetah off and keep moving.

"Cat Noir jump now!"

He did so dodging a floating platform.

"Cheetah! Follow his scent, but do a front flip!" called Falcon.

Cheetah followed the orders and flipped, but landed on a floating platform that went ahead of Cat Noir.

"Haha! Well done you beautiful spotted jungle goddess!"

"Save the sweet talk for later handsome! There will be plenty of time for it after this is over!"

Hawk Moth growled before trying to contact them. "Would you two quit flirting and focus on this halfwits stupid race!" He spoke before his vision turned to static and Yui was seen before his eyes.

"Oh so I'm a halfwit am I?" he asked before Hawk Moth groaned and felt an ache in his head that slowly grew. "Keep in mind, you're so close I could just reach out and pop your head like a pimple if I wanted. You need to learn respect for your betters Butterfly Boy."

"Ah! A-Alright! I understand." he held his head with a groan.

"Good, now let them take care of this race on their own." he said looking back at the race

"Cat, now I want you to jump to your left and duck!"

"Okay!" He nodded. He did so and avoided a floating armchair which went and knocked Cheetah back when she tried following.

"Ooh! That had to hurt." Kim remarked.

"And Cheetah takes a armchair to the face folks! How can she recover from that?" called Yui in an announcers box. "She better get it in gear."

"Cheetah, do a front flip to catch up to Cat Noir!" cawed Falcon.

"You're the boss." she spoke before righting herself and jumped off the chair, only to land on Cat Noir with the two rolling on the platform as she clawed widely. Then jumped off and ran.

"Cat Get up!" Ladybug called out fluttering above him.

"Working on it, ow." he winced at the claw marks on his chest before feeling the platform start breaking apart. "Whoa!" He called and jumped forward and ran after Cheetah.

"Give it up already!" Cheetah called. "You're nothing but a pussy cat where as I am a jungle cat!"

"Ooh! And Cheetah starts giving out some smack talk! Let's see how Cat Noir responds." spoke Yui.

"You may have speed, but from how heavy your breathing sounds your endurance could use some work." called Cat.

"Oh! And Cat Noir countered with a dirty innuendo! This pervy kitty has claws folks!" Yui said trying not to giggle while many parisian, Ladybug and Cheetah included, blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"That's what they all say."

Cat only groaned and let it slide. "Ladybug! Which way?"

"Go-" she was cut off when Falcon let out a loud caw near her which drowned out her voice.

"What? I couldn't get that!"

"I said-" she tried speaking up, but Falcon's loud caw drowned it out again.

"Hey ref, that's gotta be a foul!" Barked Jagged to Yui.

"Does this look like baseball? All he's doing is using his natural calling sound and it happens to be right next to Ladybug. As long as he's not attempting to attack her, I see no reason to stop him. Would you tell a frog not to croak? Or a horse not to neigh?" Yui questioned.

"Well no, but-"

"See? You agree, therefore there isn't a problem. But if it makes you feel better I'll throw in something to make it a little more fair." He said reaching into the sack he brought with him and pulled out a dragon statue covered in soot and a brass scorpion with a ruby for a stinger. "Sapphire Dragon!"

The statue's eyes glowed blue before Yui chucked it onto one of the platforms before it started glowing entirely and grew out into a giant serpentine dragon and let out a roar.

"Emperor Scorpion!" he held the scorpion out with the dragon standing up straight. "For the first obstacle, try and avoid this fellas flames! Sapphire Dragon fetch!"

"Cat! Straight ahead of you!" called Ladybug. "Jump!"

Cat Noir gave a thumbs up while his ears twitched when he heard scales against concrete and jumped right up before landing on the back with the dragon heading towards Cheetah.

The dragon reeled back and let out a plume of blue fire.

"Roll left!" Falcon cried in panic.

Cheetah did so with the spot she was on turned dark blue.

"Interesting fact about the Sapphire Dragon folks." Yui called while Cheetah kept running. "Whoever or whatever is engulfed by the Sapphire Dragons flames turns to sapphire."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Nino remarked to Alya.

"And becomes a sapphire zombie that will do whatever it wants."

"Yikes."

"Normally this ancient relic is uncontrollable, but as long as I hold the Emperor Scorpion it will do whatever I tell it to do." he remarked with a smile. "If it went and did it's own stuff, it wouldn't rest until everyone in the entire world was it's sapphire army with no free will of it's own. Now doesn't that sound lovely?" he finished with a wide grin.

The audience shook their heads while Cat Noir jumped and got ahead of Cheetah, but she was catching up while the Sapphire Dragon roared and kept trying to get them, but they avoided due to sense of smell and hearing.

"If I could see it I could use my Cataclysm!"

"Cat! There's a pole on your right! Jump and spin on it!"

"You got it m'lady!" he called following her directions and spun as he grabbed the pole. "Now what!"

"Let go when I say so!"

"My love, lead the dragon to Cat!" called Falcon.

"As you wish!" she jumped across the platforms as the Sapphire Dragon followed and picked up on Cat's smell.

"Cat! Let go!"

"Hope this works!" he let go and went flying off the platform, making the Sapphire Dragon to crash head first into it while he landed on a beanbag from the adjacent platform.

"Where did that come from?" Yui wondered scratching his head.

"Ooh, cozy." smiled Cat before getting up while looking around. "Which way now Ladybug!"

"Three o'clock and straight ahead!"

"Beloved, go right and lunge!" Falcon spoke.

"Copy that!" she crouched down and lunged in the direction and landed on a platform, only for it to glow red and Yui chuckle.

"Looks like you activated the next obstacle. And this one's a real looloo!" he called before Cheetah stood up and found a large bronze hand rising up and grabbing her by the waist. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...Mala Mala Jong!"

And cue a giant wearing armor appearing with green flames connected to the hand, the two boots, and to the bronze helmet it had for a head with a blue long sash as it's second arm.

"This magnificent golem is an amalgamation of numerous ancient artifacts, each with their own unique power, making Jong virtually unstoppable!" laughed Yui as the being let out a roar. "Let's see if Cheetah can make it out of this one before becoming barbeque."

The cat themed villainess tried with all her might to pry herself free. She clawed at the fist while the giant growled.

"Give it to me straight Ladybug, how bad does this thing look?" Asked Cat.

"On a scale of one to ten, pretty bad." she replied. "Run forward an try using your staff."

"You got it." he extended his staff out when he pulled it out and started running. He jumped and swung his staff at Jong's body, which proceeded to be a mistake the minute it made contact sending vibrations through the pole that hurt his hands. "Yeow!" making him let go and shake his hands.

"Ouch, nice try Cat, but Jongs Two Ton Tunic is impenetrable." smiled Yui with Jong lashing out with his other arm and grabbed Cat Noir by the tail. "And his Third Arm Sash might look flimsy but it has incredible tensile strength."

"I'm coming Cheetah!" Falcon holared flying behind Jong. However he saw the helmet turn all the way around and open his mouth before the green flames shot out towards him. He squawked and flew up.

"Oh, did I forget to mention his Helmet of Jong gives him eyes in the back of his head? Oopsie."

"Wait, no lightning?" Ladybug thought before getting and idea, she grabbed her yoyo, spun it then tossed it to loop around Jong's brass fist. While he looked confused she flew forward making Jong punch himself.

"Hey, what was that sound?" Cat Noir questioned before Jong let go of both the felines.

"Ouch looks like Ladybug just gave Jong a taste of his own Fist of Tebigong. And that thing can punch through solid rock called Yui as the giant let out a loud roar. "Oh now he's mad, you better run."

"Cat run to your left! Then go straight the tower is just ahead!"

"Cheetah! Follow his scent and try to trip him up!" Falcon said before Jong tried to grab him. "Wah! Never mind just run!"

"I'm trying!" she said as she ran.

The two were approaching the final leg of the race. The warped Eiffel Tower. As they got closer Hawk Moth himself gripped his cane.

'Come on you two, hurry up and win this! I must win this deal, for my wife's sake.' he thought while the people cheered Cat Noir on before looking back at Mala Mala Jong on the jumbotron. "Yui, I must know does that creature have a mind of its own, or do you simply control it?!" He called out.

"Right now I'm letting him have his fun and run by himself, but I can reign him in no problem!" he called back.

"How is this possible?! What magic gives that creature life?!"

"The Heart of Jong of course." Yui replied. "Call it a lynch pin, it's what holds Jong together, without it he'd be nothing but a pile of mystical artifacts, and it currently resides WITHIN the Two Ton Tunic."

"So without it, he's completely helpless." Hawk Moth rubbed his chin.

"Absolutely." 'Not.'

"Almost there Cat!"

"Come on Cheetah! You can do it!"

"Jump!" The two called out simultaneously.

Both of them bent their legs and jumped across the gap and scrambled to get a foothold on the tower. They nearly fell off if they hadn't dug their claws into the structure.

"Going up." Cat said before he quickly started climbing up.

"Cheetah, Cat's making a go for the top!" called Falcon.

"I know! I know!"

*ROOOAAAR* Mala Mala Jong let out running towards them and stopped at the base of the tower.

"Please be unable to climb, please be unable to climb, please be unable to climb." Marinette and Falcon repeated seeing Jong look at the tower before putting a foot on it then the other before he began WALKING up the tower.

"Oh come on! He can walk on walls!?" Falcon shrieked.

"Technically he can defy gravity with the Jetbootsu?" Yui corrected. "I did say he was unstoppable."

"Anything else?!" yelled out Ladybug in frustration.

"I could always give him the ring of the nine dragons so he can clone himself."

"NOO!" cried out the huge crowd making Yui pout.

"Killjoys. Alright have it your way." He waved off. "But the race isn't over until someone grabs the miracle box!"

"Cat look out!" called Marinette as Jong roared and tried using his Third Arm Sash arm to grab at his real tail.

"Tough luck housecat!" laughed Cheetah while making it up a bit further than him. "Hope you like eating my dust!"

Cat frowned before getting an idea. "Well I'll bet dust must taste better than all those hairballs you've been coughing up this whole race!" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Eww!" A majority of them let out.

Cheetah skidded to a stop and hissed at him. "Hey! I haven't been coughing up hairballs!"

"Ooh this is getting interesting. Jong, hold!" Yui called out holding up the Emperor Scorpion.

"You sure? I mean you and Falcon sure seemed busy swapping spit, you sure he didn't taste some of your fur?" he smirked before he jumped when he heard a loud roar and dove to the right as Cheetah lunged where she heard him, but she only hit Jong's chest.

"Cheetah!" cried out Falcon while Cheetah stumbled back with her head shaking with a loud ringing heard.

"Thanks Spots, Cataclysm!" yelled Cat forming a black orb and crushing it in his hand before he lunged at the giant who was caught off guard. "Try this!"

Jong's eyes widened as the Two Ton Tunic slowly rusted to pieces before breaking apart with the heart exposed.

"Cat Noir! Swing now!"

"Right away m'lady!" he called before swinging his pole out and knocked it into the air with Jong trying to grab for it before it went down into the void. Without his heart Jong fell to pieces. "Did I get it?"

"You sure did." she smiled while Yui cried out in horror.

"Nooo! And just when I was about to sell these miniature Mala Mala Jong action figures! Now with real flames." he spoke pulling a action figure out which let out a long flame. "Only 12.99."

"Cat Noir hurry up the tower!" Ladybug said guiding her partner up while Falcon flew down to the dazed Cheetah.

"Cheetah! Cheetah, are you alright?" He landed and sat her up.

"Besides a headache coming on, just peachy." she replied shaking her head. "Which way is the box?"

Falcon looked at the hero's then up at the box before sighing. "It doesn't matter, they're too far ahead, you'll never catch up before they reach it."

"Aw dang it! I was so close!" she hissed while Yui smirked from his spot and discretely tapped his fingers on the desk, which sent out an invisible sound wave that grew out through the course and started to shake the tower just as Cat Noir made it halfway to the top and started wobbling.

"What the?!"

"Cat Noir!" cried Ladybug as Cat nearly fell off before digging his claws into the tower with Falcon noticing the tower shaking more which began to start tipping over.

"Yes! Go! Get the Miracle Box, and all the Miraculous within it!" Hawk Moth called.

"The Miraculous!?" Alya, Nino, and Chloe let out in shock while the Parisians gasped.

"Grr, damn you Hawk Moth! No one likes spoilers!" Yui snapped with Cat and Cheetah running in the direction the tower was tipping with all they had. "If anyone does spoilers, it's only good when I do it!"

"You uys have to win!" called Alya.

"Go Cat go!" Nino cheered

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Don't you dare let Hawk Moth get his grubby mits on MY Bee Miraculous!" Chloe cried out.

"Hurry Cat Noir! Don't let it fall into the void!" called Ladybug in panic.

"I'm on it!" the cat hero and Cheetah were now booking it with all they had left since the tipping was making them start to fall while running.

"Ain't I a stinker?" Yui giggled. "Place your bets folks! Who goes bye bye in the void first? Do I hear 200 on Cat Noir?"

"Not today!" said hero heard his ring beeping and got an idea as Cheetah started passing him while running on all fours. He focused on the sounds of her paws on metal and jumped into the air, did a twist, and landed on her back then made a final lunge for the box.

The moment he grabbed it the heroes and villains were back at the starting line, the latter being without their blindfolds.

"Noooo!" Hawk Moth cried out to the sky while all of Paris cheered and applauded while some made mocking gestures to the super villain.

"We have our winners!" Yui exclaimed. "Cat Noir and Ladybug win the first ever Paris France Showdown!" he then disappeared and reappeared behind the heros. "And as for your reward, I shall now remove those appendages of yours. Now, do you want it with or without a chainsaw?"

"Just change us back!" The two shouted.

"Ok ok, you sure like being killjoys." he huffed before his hands glowed and he waved them, causing the wings, ears, antennae, and tail to vanish in puffs of smoke. "Done."

"Ah, thank goodness." sighed Ladybug touching her back. "Those things were starting to get itchy."

"I don't know, I was starting to get use to having a real tail."

"Okay Yui, we played your little game, now fix our city and leave, we had a deal."

"Alright alright, I'm a handsome devil of a man of my word, but to fix the city, I'll have to borrow something." he smirked before holding his hand out and making her yo-yo fly into it surprising her. "I always wanted to do this, Lucky Charm!"

"Hey!" cried Ladybug before the red streaks spiraled out and a dunce cap appeared

"Aw what!?"

"Well that fits." Joked Cat leaning on his staff while Ladybug giggled.

"Oh haha, you're lucky I'm such a nice guy, at the moment. Miraculous Ladybug!" He threw the cap in the air before red streaks swirled around. Everything went back to normal with everyone in Paris back to where they were, confused and happy while Hawk Moth himself was fuming inside his hideout.

"NOOO! No no no! I was so close! Close to the miraculous! Close to finding out Cat Noir and Ladybug's identities! But most of all…." he looked down at the floor in sadness. "I was so close to saving you, Emilie." he took a deep breath before glaring out the window. "You may have won yet again you two, but as long as I breath, I won't give up until your miraculous are mine. The gods won't always be around to help you." That's when a paper airplane flew in and landed near his feet. "Huh?"

He reached down and unfolded it.

'_Yo Gaby, just wanted to say I get your reasons for doing what you do, but it's also a way that might blow up in your face. I won't say any spoilers, but keep in mind there are times to be a supervillain and times to be a dad. Just keep that in mind when not wearing tights. Besides, something tells me the big moment is coming your way._

_With hugs and noogies, Yui_

_P.S. Don't forget to tell Natalie to wear fresh underwear as she goes around the office, I'll know if she's not~'_

"Ugh." he rolled his eyes while crumpling the paper. "I pray this is the only time I'll have to deal with him."

"Well, your city is back together. All thanks to me." smiled Yui with a hand on his chest.

"You're the one who messed it up in the first place!" Cat Noir shouted.

"That's just what the media wants you to think." he chuckled before turning to Cheetah and Falcon who found themselves covered in darkness before the two akumas fluttered away and Alix and Max stood there, looking confused and lost. "Seems Hawk Moth knows not to go back on the deal, otherwise he would have kept them like that. You two got off with a pretty easy time today. You're welcome."

"We didn't say thanks." spoke Ladybug before they saw Yui begin to float up into the air.

"I'd love to stay, but I believe it's time to head on out. Don't forget what I said earlier you two! The fans demand it!" he called down before forming a portal he flew into before it closed and vanished.

"That guy was-" Cat started.

"I know Cat, I feel the same way, but at least he's gone, forever." Ladybug said in relief before they heard Cat's ring beep. "We better get you out of here."

"Right, you two get back to school, your friends and teachers are probably worried sick." Cat said to Alix and Max.

"S-Sure thing, can do." nodded Max before they watched the two hero's head off. "Alix, let's go, now."

"Don't gotta tell me twice." she replied before the two headed off to school as fast as they could.

When they got back they found everyone was waiting outside.

"Yo Max, you alright?" asked Kim running up to the boy.

"Yeah we're okay." Max nodded. "A little bit embarrassed to be turned into another villain, but other than that we're fine."

"Darn straight." Alix said taking his hand.

Rose saw this and gasped deeply with her hands on her cheeks before Aurora and Sabrina squealed while bouncing on their toes.

"Way to go Max." Nino shot the boy a thumbs up.

"Wow Alix, I thought you weren't gonna be getting with a boy." teased Alya.

"What can I say? He showed me a side of him that I like. A side that he'll only show to me, right?" She questioned Max squeezing his hand in warning.

"R-Right, of course." he blushed while pushing his glasses up.

"One thing's for sure next time I see an evil looking butterfly I'm squishing it."

"Well I guess this calls for a photo of the new happy couple, say cheese." smiled Alya holding her phone up. The minute she was about to snap the pic Alix quickly kissed Max's cheek. This of course leaving the geek with wide eyes and open mouth as the picture was saved.

"Tell me you got that." Asked Juleka with a grin.

"You know it, I'll send it to the rest of the class later." Alya said pocketing her phone.

"I-I-I-I…" Max got out as Alix pulled back with a smile.

"Come on, let's get back to class."

"Y-yeah... sure."


	77. Ganonette and Link

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Ganonette and Link

Series: Legend of Zelda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yui, I need a portal open, I found this monstrosity behind my desk while I was cleaning!"

"Hey! If you're gonna talk smack about my daughter then all bets are off on your own kids! Here I got one! Your kids are so-"

"I wasn't talking about Cynthia, I found an old super crown, why did you assume I was talking about her?" Jack asked as he held a long pair of tongs that were holding a glowing pink mushroom with a crown on it.

"Oh! Well you see I've been teaching her on how to take insults by ignorant creatures who fear her power and looks. I made it clear that the only people who would consider her a monster are zealous christians and possible aquaphobia closet perverts who have a fetish for maids, but don't wanna be true to themselves. That's why I told her if someone calls her a monster, to look them in the eyes and say 'Hey! That's CUTE monster to you!'. Gotta help her build up thick skin with such squishy cheeks."

"...Still don't get why you thought I was talking about her when I said I found something behind my desk." He said as he shook his head. "Look, just open a portal so I can dispose of this thing."

"She likes hide n seek, and why? We already disposed of those things before, keep this as a souvenir. It might spice things up in bed between you and Elizabeth, wink wink nudge nudge." Chuckled Yui.

"Well first off no, due to that power ring Omni gave her there's a good chance she'll kill any woman she sees enter our bedroom, and second is that I already have a few in storage, this is just an extra, but it's also been near some toxic materials."

"The killy kind or the tangy kind?"

"Both, it's been awhile since I've cleaned back there."

"Good thing I'm no pack rat, I just tend to keep random stuff that I won't ever really need later in life." Remarked Yui before a portal opened up.

"Well we all can't be like that, fire in the hole!" Jack called as he threw the mushroom in. "So, where does the portal go too?"

"Wait, I was supposed to think where BEFORE opening it? Oooh…."

"Eh, as long as it's out of here I don't care, it's not our problem anymore."

"That's the spirit! Now if you'll excuse me I need to go say hi to Marisa, she wants to show the kids something called a dirty sanchez."

"Oh no she doesn't!" Jack called as we cut to the crown exiting the portal in a large desert.

It went rolling down a sand dune before stopping at the bottom while the eyes on it blinked. It looked around curiously before blinking again and began to move forward towards a small town in the distance.

In said town housed what looked like numerous dark skinned women with red hair and rather revealing outfits. This was the Gerudo tribe, a race of female warriors that birthed only females, though every hundred or so years they are blessed with a male Gerudo. Right now they were going about their day as usual. Training, guarding, patrolling, selling or buying at their market, or just mingling. None of them were paying attention to the small pink item heading towards them, and why would they, they weren't expecting any kind of attack.

The small crown itself didn't know where it was going, but what it did know was it needed to be worn by someone, anyone would do and looked around while rolling on it's side. There were so many options, one touch and they would finally have a wearer, someone they could bestow their power upon!

That's when it was knocked aside when one of the women walked by as it rolled away and hit the side of a house. It shook itself and frowned before hearing several people cheer and some neighing.

"Make way for the king!"

The crown blinked and looked to see the women all stop walking and start parting for something as the crown slowly rolled itself over. It's eyes widened as it saw a large black horse trotting down the street, and on top of it was a giant of a man with green skin, hair as red as fire and black clothes on with a pointed nose. It saw the women cheering out while the man soaked up the attention like a sponge. This, this was the person it had been looking for, a person who was worthy of its power!

"All hail king Ganondorf!"

"All hail Ganondorf, all hail Ganondorf!"

'Ah, yes, it is good to be the king.' He thought with a smirk while leading his horse over to the archway leading out of the village while the women returned to what they were doing when he was far enough.

The crown began to race after him, it had to give him it's power, he was the only one worthy of it! It spied the arch and got an idea.

Ganondorf himself smirked while looking out at the desert and finally felt like he could breathe freely without getting his space filled with his subjects. He may have been a powerful ruler who would crush anyone in his way, but even he needed a break from it all. He made his horse pause under the arch as he took in the view, unaware of the pink crown climbing up it as fast as it could.

It went rolling up as high as possible before reaching the very top and looked down at Ganondorf's head. Now was it's time, the time where it would take the next step on it's journey! Geronimo! It jumped off and went plummeting down right as Ganondorf gave a dark smirk.

"Soon, all of Hyrule will bow to-Gah!" He cried as the crown landed on his head, along with a piece of the arch that had become dislodged from it jumping off. Of course the sudden noise startled his horse and made it start galloping away from the village. This combination leading to the man feeling disoriented and dizzy while leaning against the mane and groaned as the crown fit snugly on his head before he started to feel tingly while blacking out.

(Later)

The horse panted as it kept galloping, it had been doing so for a few hours and it was running out of energy. It started to slow down while reaching a thick forest before sitting down to catch its breath.

"Ugh...finally….I thought this thing would never end." Groaned a voice as a figure slid off it's back. They stumbled a little and leaned against a tree while rubbing their head. "My headache is killing me….what I wouldn't give for some water."

The camera zoomed out to show a tall woman with light green skin and long red hair, she was wearing what looked like a mesh of the classic gerudo garb and what looked like a large ball gown. That being a dark green top on that held her large G breasts with frilly edges, while having similar dress that showed red slack pants while the crown from behind rested on top of her head. "Ugh, where am I?" She groaned as she shook her head, a small red welt growing right behind the crown from where the piece of arch had hit her head.

She looked around the forest while confused. "Oh no, some random place I've never been to. I'm lost." She said as she began to move away from the horse. 'How far did he travel, how far from home am I?'

The horse itself didn't pay attention to her and took a moment to take a nap while the woman looked around and tried not to trip over the gown.

'Why am I wearing this, was I going to some sort of fancy party?' She thought as she scratched her head. 'Or...do I always dress like this? I….I can't remember.'

Her mind was a complete blank, all she remembered was something hitting her, pain, and feeling very very hot, but the area itself was much more cooler.

'I feel cold, and me and that horse have some sand on it, was I from the desert?' She pondered walking over a rock and nearly going down the steep hill. "Ok think. I was on a horse, I was someplace hot, but I'm dressed like I'm going to a party. Wait, that's it! Maybe I was on my way to some ball or party, but I got lost and went through a desert." She said with a smile. "That has to be it, and I must have lost my memory from heat exhaustion, it all makes sense!"

With that in mind she looked around and snapped her fingers. "Maybe if I find someone nearby they can help me find where it's at. Or at the very least help me figure out where home is." She said as she nodded her head. "Once I find them, get everything sorted out everything will be fine, I'm sure of it!"

With that she looked around and began to inspect the area. 'Ok, which way to civilization, or at least one person?'

As she looked around, a little bit away showed a small camp with a certain hero looking over his inventory.

'Ok, rupes, milk, three hearts, master sword, bow and arrows, boomerang...yep, it's all here.' He thought with a nod as he slipped his pack on. 'Well, guess it's time I pack up camp and head out.'

"Hello? Is anyone out here? Hello?" He heard a voice call, making him pause.

'Huh? Who could that be all the way out here?' He thought as he looked around.

"Hello? Oh! Hello mr wolf, can you help me?"

'Oh no, did she just run across a wolfos?!' He thought before he ran to the sound.

"Oh, and you have some friends with you too."

"Grrrrr."

"Hey, why are you growling, and why are you all looking at me like that and surrounding me?"

Link ran faster and ducked under some branches before reaching a clearing where the lady was and saw a pack of wolfos surrounding her and looking hungry. "Hyaaaah!" He cried as he drew his sword and stabbed it into one of their heads, killing it instantly.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Asked the woman as the wolfos turned and snarled at Link.

"Saving you, these monsters were going to eat you!" He replied as they moved towards him. "Go! I'll distract them!"

"Wait, these dogs are monsters?!"

"Yes, now run!"

"Ahhh!" She screamed running the other way before two wolfos lunged at Link.

"Just keep running and you'll be safe!" He called…..right as she tripped over the pair of heels she was wearing. "Oh come on!"

"Ow!" She cried as one wolfos turned and licked it's teeth before heading towards her. "No no no no no!"

"Quick, defend yourself, don't you have a weapon or anything on you?" He called while using his shield to knock one wolfos away from him.

"I-I don't think I have any!" She cried as the monster got closer and closer. 'Come on, didn't I have something with me to defend myself, or at least something that could become a weapon?'

Link cut another wolfos down before quickly bringing his bow out and notched an arrow. He aimed it quickly before letting it fly and watch as it impacted the wolfos neck, bringing it down right before it could reach the woman. Said woman look petrified while he sighed in relief and saw the remaining wolfos took off running. "There, they're gone, are you ok ma'am?"

"I...I...I was almost eaten!" She screamed in horror while grabbing her heart. "I...I was so scared!"

"It's ok, we're safe for now, are you hurt?" He walked over while she panted and shook her head. "That's a good sign, but what are you doing out here?"

"I think I was going to a party, and I'm fine now." She said as she stared at the wolf carcass in horror. "I just….I thought that was a normal friendly wolf."

"Wolfos tend to have that effect on people. Trust me, I've handled tons of them and they never get any less nasty." He sighed as he shook his head. "So you said you were going to a party? We're in the middle of the forest, there's no party here."

"I can see that." She frowned before rubbing her head. "But that's all I can figure out, I don't really remember much of anything else."

"Oh, you have amnesia? Well that sucks, would you like to accompany me to the nearest town?"

"Yes, I don't know where I'm going. All I can figure out is I must have been in some desert, it was so hot." She spoke wiping her forehead before Link helped her up while noting she was taller than him and registered some of the clothes she wore.

"Wait, aren't you a Gerudo?"

"A ge-what?"

"They're a tribe who live in the Gerudo desert, they're all female and are a band of warriors and thieves."

"Thieves?" She looked at her clothes and back at him. "What kind of thieves wear clothes like this?"

"Well, they're the only people in all of Hyrule who are this tall, have red hair, have the same type of clothes as you more or less, it seems like that's the case."

"Well I don't think I've seen anyone like me. I...don't even remember what I look like to be honest." She said as she scratched her head. "All I remember was hurting my head, a horse ride then being here, everything else is essentially a blank slate."

"Well when we get to a town you can find a mirror and see what you look like. Heads up though, there's a reason why lots of people wanna visit Gerudo villages, they may be warriors and thieves, but their appearances do draw in a crowd."

"Oh? Are you saying I'm beautiful?" She asked with a smile.

"I'd be lying if I said no." He smiled before turning. "Follow me and stay close, this forest has all sorts of creatures that could surprise you."

"Ok, if you say so." She said as she walked towards him before wrapping her arms around his left arm, pressing her large assets against him.

Link's face turned red at the move and turned to her with a gulp. "I-I-I d-didn't mean THAT close."

"What, is this uncomfortable? I want to be as close as possible in case those beasts come back again." She smiled while finding amusement seeing the teen look embarrassed. "Besides, you never told me who you were."

"Oh, well I'm just Link, I'm a hylian, and I don't think I got your name?" he replied with her getting a thoughtful look on her face.

"Link...Link...Link...I feel like I've heard that name before." She said as she tapped her chin.

"Well, I do help a lot of people, maybe they talked about me?"

"That must be it." She nodded. "But I don't know what my name is."

"Well, do any names ring a bell, anything that kind of sticks out from your past?"

"Hmm….well….there is something, but it's fuzzy." She replied trying to think as hard as she could.

"Go on, look deep, it's your name an integral part of your being, maybe it will help you remember other stuff to." He said as she began to concentrate.

'Huh, my name….ok, I think I remember something…..cannon? No, that's not right….wait, it was Gonon something, but what was the last part….ahah, I think I got it!' she smiled. "Ok, I think I got it. I think my name is Ganonette."

"Ganon huh? I guess that must be a popular name." He said with a nod. 'Why does the last part sound like I've been hearing it to death?'

"I dunno, but let's go, these heels are killing me."

(Later)

Ganonette grunted as the two walked through the forest with her getting impatient since they had been at this for an hour. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Well it took me around two days to get to the spot where I was and the nearest town is a hundred miles away or so."

"A hundred?!" She gaped before groaning and rubbed her face. "Now I wish I didn't say anything."

"Well, you said you had a horse, why aren't you riding him?"

"I didn't think it would take this long, so I just let him go." She grumbled while scowling. "I should have just killed it for it's meat."

"I… there are many things wrong with that statement." He said as he paled a bit.

"Oh, sorry, I must have gotten ahead of myself." She said shaking her head. "I guess I'm just a bit tired."

"Well, uh, I can set up camp, I have a tent and some firewood and food in my bag."

"Oh thank goddesses." She sighed.

"Yeah, just a warning though the tent is only big enough for one person, sorry." He spoke as he took his pack off and worked on taking the stuff out.

"That's fine, I don't mind sharing." She said with a smile, making him blush a bit.

'I kinda do, I just hope she doesn't notice.' He thought as he began to get everything set up. "So… is there really nothing you can remember?"

"No, but...I think I remember something. I think I'm someone important."

"Well your clothes don't look like normal Gerudo clothes from what I've heard, maybe you're a high ranking member of the tribe?"

"Yeah, that's probably it. I just wish I could remember something else." She sighed as she sat down on a nearby log. "It's just so frustrating, what if I'm forgetting something important?"

"Don't be too upset. I heard that sometimes forgotten memories can come at moments when they're truly needed."

"So you're saying right now my life had no meaning so it won't come back to me right now?"

"What? No, I mean like if you're asked an important question you might remember the right answer. I'm just guessing, I'm not exactly an expert." He replied taking the food out while she huffed and sounded annoyed.

"What good are questions if I don't know WHICH ones?"

"Well, only time will tell, so, do you want some food?"

"Yes actually, I'm starved." She said as he handed her some meat and bread.

"It's not much, but it's something to tide us over until we get more supplies." He said as she nodded and began to eat.

"Well thanks anyway, I'll try to repay you when we get to town." She spoke while biting into the meat without hesitation or showing any signs of etique, not that Link noticed before eating his own food. "Mmmm, this is good, what kind of meat is this?"

"It's some meat I got of the wolfos I killed earlier, my bag is magic so it sometimes cooks meat I put in it."

"It cooks meat just by putting it inside? How handy." She said as she nodded her head as she finished her meal. "You sure seem very good with a sword and bow, what other skills do you possess?"

"Well, I can hunt, throw bombs, find money in the grass and I can play the ocarina." He listed while pulling said instrument out. "Care to hear a little?"

"I'd love to, play away." She said with a smile as he nodded and began to play. She closed her eyes while listening to the music and for some reason felt irked and bothered by it while getting some kind of nagging feeling in the back of her head. 'Do I have some sort of bad memory associated with this song?'

(Later)

Link and Ganonette resumed walking while Link looked at a map. "Well, I have some good news, we're getting closer to town, we might arrive by the end of the day."

"Oh what a relief, these accursed shoes are making me want to hunt down the man who made them and throw him off a cliff." She sighed as she leaned against Link, making him blush. "Thank you for putting up with me for all this time."

"N-No problem, it's what I do." He spoke while her chest rubbed against the side of his arm. 'T-They're bigger than the princesses!'

"No, really, first you save me, let me share my tent with you, shared your food, you've been an utter gentleman." She listed off while Link smiled at the praise. "Without you, I'd probably be eaten by who knows what."

"Well we wouldn't want that, right?" He said as she nodded. "So, what are you going to do when we get to town?"

"Well, maybe seeing if anyone knows me first. If not, well...then I'm not sure."

"Really? Don't you have a plan?"

"Not really, I have no money, no memory, if no one knows who I am I don't know what I'll do." She admitted with sadness before frowning and looked down. 'I wish I could remember SOMETHING that could help.'

"Wow, I never thought of it like that….well, um…. I'm kind of traveling around Hyrule, so if you want, maybe you could come with me?" He offered as she looked at him in disbelief. "I mean it can get kinda lonely."

"You...you would really let me come with you?"

"Yeah, plus if you come with me the odds of you finding someone who knows you is a lot better than staying in one town, right?"

"Well that's true…" She said as she pondered the idea. 'He's not wrong, and it does sound better than being stranded somewhere with no money, but wouldn't I just be a burden to him?'

"But let's focus on getting to the town first, and maybe getting a real meal to eat." He said as she nodded as they kept walking.

(Later)

Eventually they reached the village and headed to a nearby shop so Link could use the rupees to buy more supplies while Ganonette herself looked around the shop and felt like something was calling to her. 'What is it, this strange feeling?' She thought as she began to move through the shop like she was possessed. She went past some shelves and spotted what looked like a trident hanging on the wall. 'This….why is it calling to me, and why does it seem...familiar?'

"Ah, I see you are a woman of high taste, no?"

She blinked and shook her head before turning and saw the shopkeep standing there with a smile. "Huh? Oh, I don't know, I just felt...like I had to walk this way."

"Perfectly fine, so, I see you're interested in the Gerudo trident, huh?"

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yes, it is a special weapon made by the infamous Gerudo tribe, it was quite the feat to precure one, are you interested in buying it?"

"Oh, I couldn't do that. I don't have any money, and the two of us are just here for supplies." She said as she shook her head with a sigh as he frowned.

"Oh, then have a good day."

"Hang on." Spoke Link walking over to them. "Ganonette, does this trident look familiar to you in any way?"

"Slightly, but I'm not quite sure."

"Well, maybe it's a sign." He suggested. "Maybe it has something to do with who you are, like maybe you use to learn how to use one."

"Maybe, but I can't afford it." She sighed.

"Well luckily I can, I'll just have to forgo getting some non essential supplies." He said with a smile, shocking her. "Plus it would help if you had a real weapon, right?"

"In that case, I'll get it nice and gift wrapped if you'd like." Smiled the shopkeep.

"That won't be necessary, how much is it?"

"Oh about twenty rupees."

"Deal." He said as he pulled out the necessary rupes.

"Great! Pleasure doing business with you." He smiled taking the gems while Ganonette picked up the trident while feeling a newfound sensation. That being like it felt right in her hand.

"So, how does it feel Gannonette?"

"It… it feels right, like I was meant to wield it." She said as she looked at it with a smile. "Link, you didn't have to do this, but thank you."

"Well if it means helping you figure out who you are, it's worth it. Besides, that just means I'll have someone watching my back in a tough spot."

"Well, still, thank you, but how can you afford this, what supplies did you have to put off buying?"

"Well...the extra tent for you will have to wait for later, but besides that I still have money for everything else."

"So we'll have to share a tent a little longer?"

"Essentially yeah, o-or I could just sleep outside." He said with a small blush as she smiled deviously.

"Why Link, are you starting to get tired of me already? I'm hurt."

"N-No, not at all, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable with sharing a tent with me is all, I swear!" He held his hands up before she let out an amused laugh.

"Calm down Link, I'm just messing with you, I'm fine sharing the tent with you."

"...I knew that." He defended.

"Of course you did, now come on, let's get the rest of the supplies."

(Later)

After getting their stuff the two of them made their way to the outskirts of the town while she looked her trident over and felt the surface over. 'This is very well made, and it feels so comfortable, did I train with this before, am I really from the Gerudo tribe?'

"I think this spot should be good enough, what do you think?"

"Huh? Oh, it looks fine, you getting ready for bed?" She asked as he pulled out the tent.

"Not just yet, I just think it'd make more sense to have it ready before it gets too dark."

"Fair enough, should I start making supper then?"

"Sure, but you'll have to hunt for some fresh meat, we're all out and I couldn't buy any at the market since all they sold were overpriced rotten meat."

"Ew. Well, it seems it's time to try this puppy out." She said with a grin as she got up. She walked away from Link and gripped the trident tighter while slowly feeling herself getting excited. 'This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait to try this out!'

'I hope she doesn't get to carried away with hunting.'

(Later)

"...how? Just...how?" Asked Link in disbelief while Ganonette giggled.

"I got us food!" She said as she piled the multiple carcasses in front of Link, the pile growing taller than him.

"Uh...I can see that, and it's a lot...like a LOT." He said in disbelief. "You were only gone for an hour… and some of these are monster, how did you kill them all so fast?!"

"I don't know, when I went out and saw something we could eat, I just took my best shot and took them down. This trident is already paying off." She said as she rubbed the weapon fondly. "And I may have gone a bit overboard, is that ok?"

"Um...yeah, yeah, It'll just take me a bit to butcher them all." He remarked with a sweatdrop. 'I know my bag can carry a lot of stuff, but can it really hold THIS much meat?'

"Well, I'm going to head to bed, glad to hear I did good." She said with a smile as she made her way to the tent."

"Um...actually maybe you should wash up first, you do have a bit of blood...fur….and stuff on you?" He answered while she looked at herself. "I mean maybe we can clean all of it out of your dress before it sets."

"Actually, I'm not that bothered by it. It's just a dress after all." She said with a shrug. "But you might be right on getting the blood off myself, last thing I want is attracting mosquitos while we sleep."

"I'll get to making some meat ready, you can use the nearby stream to get clean." He said as she nodded. "I'll head to the tent to sleep when I'm done."

"Sure thing Link." She walked away while Link looked at the meat pile and rubbed his head.

'This is going to take awhile.'

(Later)

"Hah….hah….finally….it's over." Panted Link as he made his way to the tent. 'I swear my sword is going to smell like meat for weeks. I won't be smelling anything but raw meat for months!'

He crawled into the tent and practically collapsed on top of the cot and sleeping bag. 'At least I can rest now, and we won't have to worry about food again for awhile.' he moved to get comfy and get ready for sleep when he heard footsteps outside. 'Ah, Ganonette must be done with her bath.'

"Ah, that took way too long to finish." Came Ganonette's voice making Link relax before hearing the tent flap open. "Link's probably passed out by now, at least I won't have to worry about him freaking out."

'Why would I freak….out...w-where are her clothes?!' He thought opening his eyes and caught the sight of her bare body moving over behind him making him quickly bite his tongue to keep from letting out a surprised sound.

"Well, I guess there's no problem sleeping like this tonight, I trust Link and I need to let my clothes dry anyway."

'S-Sleeping in the n-n-nude in here is a -AI!' He thought feeling her lay down next to him and felt her arm drape over him, along with her breasts pressed against his back making his face turn beet red.

"Mmmm, he's so nice and warm, like a nice warm body pillow." She sighed happily as she began to close her eyes. She got comfy while Link himself gaped like a fish from the bare breasts.

'T-They're right on me!' He thought as she shifted her body a bit to get more comfortable. 'Oh goddesses above help give me strength!' He thought as he tried not to focus on the weight on his back. 'Just relax and go to sleep, she thinks you're asleep, so don't anger her by making her realize you're not!'

He tried to close his eyes to focus on relaxing, but when he felt her leg drape over his own and get closer made him go wide eye.

(Next morning)

'Can't breathe!' Thought Link who during the night had somehow ended up on his back and Ganonette had moved forward, trapping his head between her two large breasts. 'This isn't how I imagined I'd die!'

"Zzzzz…." Snored Ganonette as she shuffled a bit in her sleep. She held a firm grip on Link with the young warrior slowly feeling his resolve weakening.

'I don't think I'm gonna make it, I need to wake her up!' He thought before a part of him started to wake up as he reached out and tried shaking her shoulder. "G-Ganonette...wake up!"

"Mmmm….g'to sleep." She groaned.

"B-B-But you need to wake up!" He whispered in panic.

"No… just five more minutes…" She mumbled as she nuzzled closer to him, making him groan.

'I'm not gonna make it!' He thought while meanwhile Ganonette was having some strange thoughts in her mind, something about a town in the desert, a strange triangle shaped object and a large figure on a tall black horse.

She mumbled to herself while recalling servants moving to her holding platters out while someone groveled and she heard a dark laugh.

'I...I don't like this, who is that, is that me?' She thought as she began to toss and turn in her sleep, giving Link a chance to breathe.

Link in took fresh air and scooted back while feeling relief. "Oh thank goddesses, I thought I was gonna die!" He said before seeing a pained and confused look on Ganonette's face. 'Wait, is she having a nightmare?'

"No...stop it….stop the laugh!"

"Ganonette, wake up, it's just a dream!" He spoke reaching over to try and shake her, but her hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip that started squeezing it. "Augh, it's me, Link, wake up, wake up!"

"Link...gah...get away!" She screamed before opening her eyes and panted while frantically looking around.

"Ganonette, breath, breathe, it's ok, you're awake now." He said as he tried to calm her down.

"Ah...ah...Link? Where...oh thank goddesses." She sighed seeing she was still in the tent and let go of his wrist.

"Yeah, it's me, you're in the tent, what happened, what did you dream about?" He asked before remembering her state of dress, or lack of to be more specific. He blushed and looked at the ceiling while she looked away with confusion.

"I...I don't know what it was." She said as she shook her head. "All I know is that it was so horrible, so dark, I never want to have that dream again."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I...no, at least not yet. I want to collect my thoughts before I talk about what I saw." She said as he nodded.

"I understand." He said as he maneuvered around her to the tent flap. "I'll get started on breakfast as you get dressed, ok?"

"Alright, just don't take too long." She said as he nodded and left the tent. "...that was my past life, what I was like before I lost my memory, it had to be." She muttered looking at her hand while closing it and shut her eyes. 'Was I a horrible person? If so, what would Link think if he knew?'

She shook her head before sighing. "The past is the past, there's no changing that, but this could be a new chance, I could be a better person this time around, right?"

(Later)

"Man, putting the meat in here is one thing, carrying it is another." Groaned Link as they were trekking through a rocky area.

"Sorry, do you want me to carry it?" Asked Ganonette who was walking behind him with ease.

"You sure? It might be a bit too heavy."

"Please, I'm sure I can handle a little bit of meat." She scoffed with a smirk.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." He spoke slowing down as she reached out and took the pack off him and slipped it on without looking effected. "...Sometimes your strength is just unfair." He said, making her laugh.

"Aw, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be big and strong in no time." She teased pinching his cheek.

"Shut up." He blushed as she just kept chuckling.

"Hehehe, so, where are we heading again?"

"Right now we're checking out some cave that the villagers have said has been causing them trouble. I don't know if it's a monster or curse, but we're gonna find out."

"Sounds like fun, I can't wait to go hunting again." She chuckled darkly, making him pale a bit.

"Uh...considering we have enough meat, this is more like a scouting mission. We go in, find out the problem, then go from there." He said quickly.

"And if we find what's causing the problem?"

"...then we try to deal with it the best we can." He replied seeing her give a dark grin and twinkle in her eyes making him shiver. 'I shouldn't have worded it like that.'

"I can do that."

'That's what I'm afraid of!' He thought before they reached a cave entrance and heard what sounded like a low groaning coming from inside. "Hello? Is someone in there?"

He got more groaning in return.

"Sounds like we better go inside for a closer look." Spoke Ganonette pulling her trident out with a grin. "Me first!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, it might be someone trapped in there!" Spoke Link getting in front of her. "Look, I'll go in first, and you come up behind me."

"Ugh, fine, spoil sport." She sighed as they began to make their way into the cave.

'Knowing her if there is something in here she might stab it like last time.' He shivered since last time she let out a dark maniacal laughter and went back to being calm in the blink of an eye. 'I do not want to go through that again!'

'I know it's a trap, it has to be.' Thought the princess with a sigh. 'What else could be making that sound unless it meant harm. If it really wanted to do harm it should be outside, ravishing and raiding the village to the ground.' She thought darkly without meaning to.

"Hello? If you can hear us let us know, we are here to help." Called Link as the groaning sound came again. He pulled his sword out as they went in deeper with the light slowly dimming. "Stay on guard." He whispered.

"Got it, if anything jumps out I'm ready to end it." She replied, making him shiver.

They kept moving with the groaning becoming more clear and sounded much louder with them reaching a corner and stopped.

"It sounds like it's coming from right around there. On the count of three we jump out at the ready, but let's see just what it is first."

"Then we stab it until it stops moving, got it."

"No! We see what it is first!"

"Oh! Ok, and THEN we crush it's neck?"

"...Only if I say so."

"Deal."

Link held his fingers out and started to count down from five before they jumped out and looked in, only to go wide eyed and gape.

Reason? Because they were literally looking in a huge cavern that houses men, women, hybrids between them, and literally numerous animals and monsters….all of them fucking like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow…. there's a lot of people to stab here." Said Ganonette in amazement.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! More!" Moaned a woman getting fucked doggy style by a man.

"Come on, punish me, I'm a bad boy!" Cried a man who was tied up and blindfolded as two woman who looked suspiciously similar to Ganonette were whipping him.

"Ah goddesses above you're tight girl!" Groaned one guy literally fucking a wolfo which let out yelp after yelp.

"I….ah….wha…..I don't….I…." Sputtered Link whose face was turning as red as Ganonette's hair.

"What's….happening?" She got out before one of the naked men, who was wearing a goofy blue hat, spotted them and stood up with a smile.

"Ah! Hello there, I had no idea we had guests, or are you newcomers? We get so many people here it's hard to keep track."

"T-The...uh...the town...noise….danger?" Link sputtered out as he tried to comprehend what was happening all around him.

"Oh! No danger, unless you're a virgin." He teased with a chuckle without covering his junk making Link cover his eyes and Ganonette turn her head. "Welcome! To the cave of pleasure."

"So the noises the town heard was you people? So there's nothing to kill here?"

"Nope, and you're welcome to stay for awhile if you'd like, you both are." He smiled looking them over. "Here in the cave of pleasure, we accept all kinds of people, no matter the race, and they are all free to engage in any kind of debauchery they wish. Men with women, women with women, men with men, shemale, crossdressers, and of course people who wish to try something more primal, like him." He gestured to the man fucking the wolfo. "The only rule here is that whatever happens in the cave stays in the cave, along with not ruining the good vibe."

"So….you all….just….have sex?" Asked Ganonette.

"Along with sleep, eat, and whatever else you want to do." He smiled. "Are you two companions?"

"Y-Yeah, we're traveling together." Link said as he began to regain his bearings.

"Well if you two feel uncomfortable, you can go ahead and partake in the pleasure with each other no problem." He waved off making the two turn bright red. "In here we do not judge and do not force others, we merely go with the flow and see who is interested in what." He said as they both just blushed and tried to look everywhere but each other. "Also don't get mad if anyone approaches you and asks if you're available or if you want to try something new, just say no and they should back off."

"W-W-We've never...I mean we're just….we haven't!" Tried Link in embarrassment.

"Ah, so you two haven't confessed yet or done it, I get it man, well if you want to rest there is a spot at the back of the cave or you could go, you'd be surprised how many hikers, adventures and so on stumble upon this place."

Ganonette was silent and glanced at all the people fucking without restraint and blushed with a gulp, while feeling a brief nostalgic sensation while Link shook his head.

"M-M-maybe we should just go Ganonette, we should head back anyway before night falls, right?"

CRACK

"What was that?!"

"Oh, that sounded like thunder, sometimes it storms up here like crazy and can make getting back down the mountain near impossible." Replied the man while Link sighed.

"Just fantastic." He sighed as he turned to Ganonette. "I guess we're stuck here for the time being, huh?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess so." She nodded.

"Cool, well, I gotta go, my partners waiting for me and I don't want to keep him waiting."

They watched the man rush back to the fucking with the two being silent and feeling an awkward air.

'What am I supposed to do now?! How can I even talk to her in a place like this, what do we DO in a place like this?!'

"Ah fuck yeah! Stick that finger up my ass!"

"W-We should probably head to the back, maybe won't hear the...noise there?" Link suggested quickly.

"Yeah, lets." She said as she scratched her head. 'Why does this seem vaguely familiar and nostalgic?'

Both of them quickly moved around the people fucking while spotting even a Guardian fucking a woman with numerous tentacles and in all her holes.

'What even is that?!' Link thought as they kept moving, trying his best not to touch anyone before feeling someone grab his hand.

"Hey blondie, what's a cutie like you doing here~?"

"J-J-Just passing by, that's all."

"Well do you wanna join in, there's room for one more~" Chuckled the figure who was a short woman with short green hair.

"N-Not right now, sorry!" He spoke getting his hand away and hurried off while the woman shrugged and turned to Ganonette.

"Hey there red, wanna join us? It's been a while since I ate Gerudo carpet~"

"No." She said as she shook her head, making the woman sigh.

"Fine, have fun with your boy toy then, and kid, head up. The Gerudo like to dominate if you get my drift~" She chucked as Link blushed and began to double his pace towards the back of the cave.

Ganonette followed and glanced at the people and creatures before moving her head away and shook it. 'Keep your head together, this is no place to lose your mind and do something stupid.'

After getting some spots in the smaller cave the two got a fire going and stared at it while still hearing the sounds.

"So….want some meat?" Offered Link as he held up a cooked slice of meat, trying his hardest to pretend nothing was wrong.

Ganonette didn't answer and kept staring at the flames. 'This is awkward, this is beyond that, this is mortifying, what are we supposed to do now?!'

"Ganonette?"

"Huh? What?" She said as she looked up and saw him looking at her. "What is it Link?"

"Do you want some meat?"

"Huh? Oh, sure yeah, I'll take a slice, a slice of that meat."

"Um… are you ok? You're kind of rambling." he spoke as she shook her head.

"No no, I'm fine, really."

"...you're thrown off because of the orgy going on behind us too, right?"

"...maybe a little." She admitted with a sigh. "It's not just that though, I have this nagging feeling in my head, that this doesn't seem too unfamiliar to me."

"Wait, you mean you….remember seeing stuff like that?" He gulped.

"Well not exactly, I just feel like this isn't to out of place for me, I dunno." She replied while going silent and looked at the meat in her hands before biting into it.

"O-Ok….so…. Should we uh….just try sleeping through the night and try to get out of here as fast as possible?" He asked while seeing her not listen and seemed absorbed in her own thoughts.

'Why does this seem familiar, am I not a virgin, have I had sex in the past?' She pondered while clamping on the meat and tore a big part off and gnaw on it. 'Come on, think THINK!' she thought as she wracked her brain before remembering a large bed, multiple pillows and dozens of naked Gerudo women curled up to a male's body, but it seemed like she was viewing it from his eyes. 'Huh? Wha-'

"Ganonette!"

"Huh? What? What is it?"

"I was asking if we should try and sleep the night away."

"Oh….well...I don't know." She sighed as she leaned back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun? He did say whatever happens in the cave stays in the cave." She suggested making Link drop his jaw and meat. "Plus it could be fun, plus there's some Gerudo here, maybe I could ask them about my past after we're done?"

"You….You mean….fuck?"

"Yes, unless you're not ready, then I completely understand." She spoke with her hands up with Link looking at the fire with a blush, which seemed to make her happy. 'Well, this kind of confirms it, I think I'm falling for him!' She thought as Link tried to stammer out a response.

"W-We need...uh...I mean...o-oh look at the time! Good night!" He got out before bringing his mat out and curled up on it.

'Oh… I guess he wasn't ready.' She thought, feeling a bit disappointed. 'Well, I can't exactly blame him, this was a lot to take in.'

With that she got her own mat out and laid down while looking at the back of Link who was still awake, wide eyed, and bright red.

'D-Did that actually, did that really happen?!' He thought as his mind raced. 'Did she just offer because we were in the cave or did she offer because she likes me?!'

'I wonder...some of those guys had big cocks...is Link the same?' She thought as she kept staring at him.

(Lter)

"W-Well, the storm let up, ready to go?" Asked Link getting his pack ready with his back still to Ganonette.

"Yeah, I'm about done, I asked a couple of the Gerudo some questions and I got a few answers." She spoke while holding a bag. "They also gave me some supplies to help us."

"Well that's good, any clues to who you once were?"

"Yeah...I think I have a pretty good picture now." She spoke nodding without looking at him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here, I think everyone else is passed out thankfully." He spoke as they left the small cave and looked at all the people and creatures cuddling together with some of them still 'up there' making Link quickly look away.

'So...Ganon...that's who I used to be? That doesn't seem possible.' Thought Ganonette while feeling guilty on the stuff she did, but at the same time, she missed the feel of power. 'This is weird….for once I'm free from all the responsibilities of being king but now I don't have the power, what do I do?' She thought as she scratched her head. Looking back it all began to make sense, her unique clothes, the fact that she was well versed in using the trident, a traditional Gerudo weapon, and the fact that she had that odd feeling around Link the first time they met, like she wanted to kill him.

The two exited the cave while she looked at the bag and gulped.

'I'll find out what I should do tonight, I just hope it's the right one.' She thought as they kept walking.

(Later)

"Ganonette? Where are you, dinner is ready!" Called Link cutting meat off into serving sizes.

"I'll be there in a minute!" She called from behind several trees. "Just hold on, I'll be out in a moment!"

"Ok, but hurry, you don't want your meat to get cold!" He spoke while biting into his meat slice. 'I really need to get more vegetables.'

"Ok, I'm coming!" Called Ganonette.

"Alright, so, we have some nice...steaks…." Trailed off Link as Ganonette made her way towards him. His jaw dropped to the ground as he saw her swaying her hips without her ball gown dress on, and had a red halter top that strained against her breasts and lower bottoms that hugged her crotch so hard to show a cameltoe and her large ass while having translucent white covers over her leg and arms with some gold bracelets. "W-W-W-W….."

"Speechless? Well I picked this little number up at that cave from the other Gerudos." She smiled while gesturing to it with a grin. "What do you think?"

"I….ah...you look….you look amazing." He got out, making her smile.

"Thanks, the women said this top would be perfect given my...size." She said as she poked at her large bust, almost giving Link a nose bleed. She leaned down closer to him to show off the cleavage and winked. "So, how does it look now~"

"I...I...wh….uh...um...eh…"

"Still speechless, huh? Well, then maybe I should bring you back to reality~" She purred before pulling his head over and against her breasts.

'W-W-What is going on?!' Thought Link who struggled a bit in her grasp, making her chuckle.

"Oh? So it seems you can still move, do you not like being this close to little old me?"

'There's nothing little about you!' He thought while feeling his pants get tight and jumped before she looked over and went wide eyed seeing the tent.

"W-Wow, it seems you got excited pretty fast, huh?" She smirked making him panic as she sat on his lap and reached down to grab it. "Wow, already rock hard. I've found your weakness Link~" She sang in his ear.

"G-Ganonette, w-what is going on?!"

"Oh? Haven't you pieced it together by now?" She asked while letting him look at her and grin darkly. "I'm seducing you, hero."

"W-W-What? Why?!" He cried as his blush kept growing and growing.

"Because I have to help you unwind all that pent up lust." She chuckled while squeezing the tent. "I'll bet you've been holding yourself back ever since I started traveling with you, haven't you?"

"N-No, that's not it!"

"Oh? So you're saying that my hero has been relieving his stress in the woods without me knowing? How shameful~" She chuckled. "Well right now you can go wild with me~ Consider it my way of saying thanks for all you've done~"

"W-W-What? I can't do that, I can't take advantage of you like that!" He let out before finding himself falling on his back with her straddling him.

"Oh? So what you're saying is that you won't do anything unless I take the initiative, huh?" She licked her lips. "Then I guess I'll have to show you what I do when I want something, I take it~"

"A-Aah….wha….I….ah…" He stuttered as she began to slowly pull down his pants.

"This is gonna be fun~"

(Later)

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Groaned Link as Ganonette bounced on his dick over and over with sperm leaking out of the folds.

"Come on Link, come on, just one more load, just one more, your master commands it!" She moaned with a large smile.

"I-I can't! I'm tapped out!" He groaned out while gripping her ass cheeks.

"That's no excuse, I demand one more load!" She groaned leaning down and pressing her breasts against his face. "I won't settle for anything less!"

"I-I'll try!" He groaned as he tried to summon up the last of his stamina. 'Come on, just one more!'

'Ahhh! My vagina is overflowing! I can't stop! I want more!' Thought Ganonette in pure bliss. 'I never felt like this before, I never want to go back, ever!'

"I-I'm cumming!"

"Good! Give it to me, don't you dare hold back a single drop!" She ordered before crying out when she felt the load shoot into her. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff! Good job hero~"

Link panted and fell back as she leaned down to lay on him while his dick slipped out with sperm leaking from her folds. "That was….that was….something else…" Link panted as she nodded. "So… what now?"

"Now...anytime you...get horny...you let me handle it~"

"Ok….but….why?"

"Because I….like you….dummy~" She sang with his eyes widening as she turned his face to her with a grin. "That's why...you don't...look at any other….woman, ok?"

"Bu….wha...I…"

"Just relax and know that you have the best Gerudo warrior on your side my hero~" She pecked his cheek and patted it. "Now sleep, we need energy for later~"

"O-Ok."

(Timeskip)

"Link...who is that woman?" Asked Zelda who was starting to feel very annoyed.

"Well, this is my new companion, Ganonette." He replied with a blush as said woman held his arm close to her chest. "I met her a while back and she came with me on my journey."

"I see, and is there any particular reason she's holding you to her bosom?" She asked a vein appeared on her forehead.

"Uh...well…"

"Because we're lovers of course." Smiled Ganonette making Zelda's eyes widen. "So back off princess, you had your shot but he's mine now~"

"W-What?!" She gawked with Link sweat dropping.

"Uh, anyways, I just wanted to let you know my journey was completed and done." He said, trying to ignore the growing tension in the room. "There's been no sign of Ganon, the triforce is secure, everything is fine now."

"Uh right, good job Link." Nodded Zelda. "Now that your journey is over your uh….friend can go back to the Gerudo tribe now, right?"

"Not happening." She glared at Zelda. "Try to make me leave MY Link, and we'll have a problem."

"Link does not belong to you, or anyone for that matter, but he is my champion!"

"Uh, actually princess, I told Ganonette she could stay with me at my house." Spoke the hylian with Ganonette smirking.

"That's right, we're living in the same house now while you'll be bogged down at the palace with all your responsibilities as princess~" She sang with Zelda glaring as Link paled. "Come on Link, I wanna help you deal with your 'master sword'~"

'Damn you….damn Gerudo slut, Link was mine! Mine mine mine mine mine!' She thought as the two walked to the door and saw Ganonette glance at her over her shoulder and made the motion of her moving her head back and forth over something while making a ring which made Zelda seeing red and grind her teeth together.

'Better luck next reincarnation princess~' Thought the woman licking her lips as she looked at Link. 'I may have given up my plans, but I did get one thing in the end. Your precious hero and my future husband~'


	78. Cleopatra Jazz and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Cleopatra Jazz and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Discord, you sure we should be here without Big Mac? Kinda feels like we're leaving him out of the fun." remarked Spike as he and Discord were walking into a casino, all dappered up.

"We're 2 single guys, we should be out looking for a good lay. So let Mac be let down this one night." Discord waved off before they stopped and looked around. "Today we go wild and enjoy ourselves."

"I just feel like they might get the wrong idea. I mean I don't look old enough to be in here."

"Trust me, when it comes to dating, guys love young gals and gals love young guys." He explained. "Now, I'm gonna abandon you to go tentacle fuck some mares backstage." He snapped his fingers and Spike was alone.

"Discord! You son of a bitch." he grumbled with annoyance and a blush. 'The least he could do is be subtle about stuff like that. I don't wanna get an image like that stuck in my head.'

Spike then saw a sign, showing that a performance is about to start.

"Well, maybe I can watch this show before failing at getting some flank." he shrugged before walking over to a doorway leading to a room where a stage was set up and numerous seats were taken. Luckily he got the front most seat. "I hope this is worth it."

"Fillies and gentlecolts. I'm sure you don't need any introductions, but for those who do...I present to you, Cleopatra Jazz!" called the stallion at the mic before stepping back as the curtains pulled open to show the mare who smiled and winked to the audience who clapped their hooves together.

'Okay, she's pretty hot, let's see how she dances.' Spike thought. 'I think I saw her before.'

He then thought back to the 1st guy's night with Discord.

'Oh yeah! Now I remember her.' Spike realized. 'I wanna give her my banana.'

Cleopatra Jazz cleared her throat as several dancer mares walked out with the band starting a tune.

'Hmm, pretty nice music, but I wanna hear this singing voice.' Thought Spike as she opened her mouth.

"Here we go, off the rails. Did you know, it's time to raise our sails. Its freedom like, you never knew. Don't need bags, or a pass. Say the word, I'll be there in a flash. You could say my hat is off to you."

'This is a nice song, the kind you might hear when crashing a wedding...that's strangely specific.' He thought.

"Oh, we can zoom all the way to the Moon, from! This, great wide wacky world. Jump with me, Grab coins with me, Oh yeah!" sang Cleopatra Jazz while tapping her hoof to the beat as the band played louder and the dancers danced with it. "We can jump up in the air, jump up don't be scared! Jump up and your cares will soar away. And if the dark clouds start to swirl. Don't fear, don't shed a tear 'cause I'll be your 1-UP girl." That's when everyone started jumping.

'Whoa! The crowd's really getting into it!' thought Spike finding himself getting up and joining them.

But soon the jumping turned to mugging when the lyrics got to "grab coins with me." Once again.

'Oh crap.' Spike then snuck away behind the curtains. 'Good thing I don't have pockets.' He then saw Discord stay true to his word, fucking some mares backstage with tentacles.

"Oh, hey Spike, how's scoring with the ladies?" He asked as Cleopatra Jazz entered the curtains and went to her dressing room, ignoring what Discord was doing.

Spike blushed hearing then moan and turned away. "Lets just say things are just starting out."

Then Discord and Spike saw Cleopatra Jazz enter the curtains and head to her dressing room.

"She looked nice, you want her or should I?"

"No! I think I want that mare, she has a great set of pipes."

"That you'd like to fuck?"

"Discord!" he blushed brighter.

Discord rolled his eyes. "You know, if you wanna meet her, then you gotta talk to her.

"I know that." he huffed. "But I'm not trying to jump into bed as soon as I talk to her."

"Why not? Seems to work for me." He said as the mares he was with screeched in ecstasy.

"Come on dude, just gimme something that'll help me score with her."

"Very well." With a snap of his fingers, Cleopatra Jazz's records fell into Spike's hands.

"Maybe not some cheat sheets but more...a nice gift for her?"

"Must you be so picky?" Discord rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers and made the records into flowers.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, go the boring way." Discord rolled his eyes as the mares screamed louder making Spike rush away. 'First chance I get I should sneak some viagra to him.'

Meanwhile, the singer sighed to herself as she laid on the couch.

'I won't be here for much longer...' she thought with sadness as she looked at an envelope on her desk.

"Dear Cleopatra Jazz, tomorrow night is your last show. Please make it amazing. We're gonna miss you a lot." read the letter with the mare herself hugging a pillow with sadness.

"I wonder...am I the kind of pretty that a rich young guy would go for?" she wondered before hearing a knock at the door. "Whoever it is I'm not in the mood!"

Some more knocks.

"I said I'm not in the mood, get lost!"

Some more knocks and then she got up from her seat.

"I swear whoever this is..." she grumbled before opening it. "Yes, who is...it?"

"A young guy hoping to get a date?" spoke Spike holding the flowers out with Cleopatra looking surprised.

'Okay, so young guys do find me attractive.'

"These are for you."

"Oh...thank you very much." she spoke accepting them and looked him over. "Hey, you're a dragon."

"Yes, I'm Spike, assistant and adopted little brother to Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship and I'm also the adopted little brother to Shining Armor, husband of Mi Amore Cadenza, Princess of the Crystal Empire." listed Spike making the mare's eyes widen. "Sorry for the mouthful, but if I don't get it out of the way it'll feel like I'm hiding something if you hear about me later from other ponies. I'm kind of a big thing in the Crystal Empire."

'A prince...a fucking prince came to ask me out...I can't look this gift horse in the mouth, I'll take it.' she thought before smiling and stepped aside. "Why don't you come inside and make yourself comfy?"

"Why thank you Ms. Jazz."

"Please, call me Cleo." she smiled before closing the door. "So, I take it you saw my show?"

"Yeah, I loved it...before everyone started mugging each other." he remarked as she chuckled.

"I've never heard of this song before but it sounded strange. 1-Up girl? What is that?" Asked Cleo.

"Sounds like video game language. I have no idea who told you to sing a song about video games, but the song was still fun regardless." Spike answered.

"Thanks, I've had years to be very very entertaining."

"You've worked for many years and yet you look great." he complimented making her giggle.

"You're too kind."

"I'm serious." He said as he sat on the couch next to her. "You look like you just started, but you sound like a real pro."

"Well at least someone noticed." she muttered to herself.

"You're welcome, so I'm sure you know why I'm here right?"

"You want a date with me right?"

"Uh...well I mean I WAS gonna ask, but am I that obvious?"

"When I was younger tons of guys lined up behind that door." she remarked waving a hoof before looking sad. "Now I'm lucky if I have any admirers left."

"Well, I'm here and if the audience was so enchanted by your song that they all caused a riot, they gotta be fans too."

"You really think so?" She asked as she scooted over to him.

"Yeah, I mean I don't get why they'd not come by."

"Probably because I'm getting up there in age."

"Really? How old are you?"

She then whispered in his ear.

"Not that bad."

"But I'm old, I'm close to the expiration date on my foal maker." she sighed looking down. "It's probably the reason that was my last show here."

"Well, with the money you can now start a family and teach them how to sing as good as you."

"Well the truth is...I was taught on how to entertain other ways." she blushed. "I mean, there IS a reason I dress like this."

"You mean-"

"No! Oh Celestia no! I meant it's good business to show off your body and shake what you have when on stage to tease the audience."

"That makes sense, so...you wanna get outta here and have a fun night? I've got Discord, the spirit of chaos with me."

"How'd you manage that?"

"We played a game and became instant friends."

"...do I want to know what kind of game?"

"He almost killed me and my friend's big bro, that's all you need to know."

"Yikes."

"Yep, but he stopped being such a jerk when he realized he could really use someone to hang with when this one mare he likes isn't available for tea."

"The spirit of chaos has a crush?"

"He denies it when you ask him." he smirked. "But it's pretty obvious he's got it bad for her."

She giggled at that. "You know, I'll take you up on your offer." Said Cleo before getting off the couch.

"Great." Spike then ran to the door and opened it for her. "After you ma'am."

"Did your royal siblings teach you these manners?"

"Actually I kinda taught myself them."

"Well done, you're very sweet." Then they walked past Discord who had 3 panting mares all over him.

"Uh..."

"Just ignore him."

Discord noticed Spike leaving and with the twiddling of his fingers, gave him an endless pouch of bits. 'Have fun.'

"Ooh...Discord~"

"You want all my tentacles at once?"

"Yes..."

With Spike and Cleo, they found themselves in front of a casino.

"Feeling a little lucky?" asked Cleo.

"When I'm with a lovely lady, yes." he winked making her chuckle as he sat at one of the machines and put a bit in. "Come-on, I wanna stop asking Twilight for an allowance!" And the result was...7...7...7. "YES!"

Then Spike got buried in bits.

"Wow, pretty good for your first try."

"Yeah, it really is."

"I've never had that much luck."

"Try again and see if it's just a one time deal." Spike put another bit in and...7...7...Bar. "Ah, just missed it."

"Let me have a try."

"Sure thing." Then he handed her a bit.

Cleo blew on the bit before popping it in and pulled.

7...7...

'Come on, come on.'

7777777

"What in the world?"

And with a row of nine 7's, she got triple what Spike got.

She cried out when the bits came out and washed her away in a sense.

Spike then dug her out. "You okay?"

"Yes. And now with all this money, I'm ready to retire in a nice big mansion."

"Nice." he smiled. "And I know this nice little place where you could live in luxury without being bothered."

"Oooh, you gonna take me there for some fun?" she winked making Spike blush and chuckle embarrassingly.

"Let's just..." then all the bits vanished. "What the hey?"

Then a note fell into Cleo's hooves.

"I teleported all the bits to Cleo's dressing room, you're welcome, Discord."

"Wow, two in one day."

"So Spike...feel like the craps table next?"

"Heck yeah, I always wanted to say bet it all on black."

(Later)

"Bet it all on black."

After 200 bits, Spike finally did it.

"Finally...betting on black...worked..."

"Are you ok? You look a little exhausted." pointed out Cleo with confusion.

"Of course I'm exhausted. My goodness, it took me 200 tries before betting on black worked...that's some pretty bad luck on me, but I guess I just peaked when I got the lucky million."

"Well hopefully the 200th try will mean your good luck is recharging."

"Yeah, why don't you give it a shot? I heard a pretty mare breathing on dice makes it lucky."

"Okay, if it works for Mare's breath, let's see what happens when a dragon does it."

"I'm pretty sure that would just burn or melt the dice."

"I was speaking literally." she deadpanned.

Spike rolled his eyes before they left the craps table after one win. "So, feel like getting some dinner?" Spike asked.

"Sure, I'm starved."

And so they went to the part of Las Pegasus with the restaurants.

"Follow me Spike, I'll show you where the big meals are."

"That's good, I've got a big appetite."

They walked past all the fancy places and found themselves at a western looking restaurant.

"Well, ain't we underdressed?" Spike joked.

"And me without my hat." chuckled Cleo back.

They went in and then, they noticed a familiar pony performing.

"Applejack?"

"No silly, that's famous country music star, Apple Chord, she comes here on weekends to perform, I'm such a fan."

'...I have a feeling she might suck my dick if I told her I'm friends with her.' Spike thought. 'But just why is Applejack using some stage name?'

"So little feller, yer here with your babysitter?" Said a clearly teenaged stallion they for some reason hired.

"No, I'm his date." Replied Cleo.

"Yah must be rich." The teen stallion working part time said to Spike.

"I am." he grinned with pride while leading Cleo over to a table.

'I wish I had that kind money, but my father is so stingy to share with anyone.' The teen thought.

"Howdy do, what can I getcha for an appetizer?" Asked the mare.

"I'll have the fries." Spike ordered.

"I'll have a small salad." She said. "With extra ranch dressing."

"You got it, and what about the main dishes?"

"I'll have the hay sliders."

"Me too."

"Alright, your orders will ready in a bit."

As they waited, Applejack noticed Spike and Cleo. 'Is that boy on a date? Is this my chance to ask out Rarity?' wondered the mare with a smile. 'Yahoo! 'Bout time.'

"And then Twilight tried to eat the evidence, but I'd say mom still noticed the blueberry jam on her lips, which is why she got grounded that day." Spike said, making Cleo laugh. "I got tons more embarrassing childhood stories."

"Keep them coming, these are hilarious, and pretty good for blackmail."

"Alright. So, this one time when Twilight wanted to practice with my fire breathing, she used me to heat up her beakers, but she really shouldn't have used a baby dragon for that, you know why? I then got distracted when a butterfly flew into her room. She came back from the bathroom and saw the beakers about to explode. She saved us both with a force field and the cold beakers suddenly burst from not being kept at a constantly hot temperature! Our parents came in and were pissed, because she wasn't supposed to be doing this science stuff in her room in the first place. Guess who got Twilight's dessert later that night as punishment?"

"You?"

"Shining Armor."

"Wait why?"

"I was too young to have that much sugar, I'd be up all night." he smiled. "Trust me, you didn't wanna see what a baby dragon is like on a sugar rush."

"I'll be sure to remember that incase I have kids with a dragon." She then winked.

Spike chuckled with a grin before their appetizers arrived.

"One order of fries and a salad." Said the Stallion before serving them.

"Thanks...also, are you an alicorn?"

"Uh..." He then ran away.

"That wasn't suspicious at all." Spike joked.

"I've been actually noticing a few non-royal alicorns myself." Said Cleo.

"It feels like there's one in every once in a while that seem to blend in with all the other ponies."

"And yet they're still obvious. Heck, I could've sworn this mare who friendzoned me was an alicorn at one point."

"She did?"

"Yeah, this guy named Cheese Sandwich, along with another friend of mine threw another friend a birthday party and at that party, she was on stage dancing with a real pair of wings on her unicorn body."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, and good thing Twilight hasn't noticed, she'd be crushed if she knew she wasn't that special after all." whispered Spike with Cleopatra nodding before they dug into the appetizers.

After eating, the main dishes came in.

"Who ordered the sliders and who ordered the sliders?"

"Oh ha ha." Spike said before he put the sliders down.

"Hey Spike, wanna add in the extra ranch I saved from the appetizers?"

"Sure."

So they added the leftover ranch to all the sliders and just took in the taste as they bit into them.

"Mmm, wow that tastes even better than I ever imagined."

"I know, I may not look like it, but when I'm at home, I make some of the most unhealthiest combinations of hay burgers."

"Yikes, now that you can spend the rest of your days at home, you'll be making more of those bad choices, aren't you?" Spike joked with Cleo laughing.

"Well I wouldn't mind learning how to make healthy ones, otherwise all that fat will go straight to my flank."

"I'm sure a lot of guys wouldn't mind that. Me included." he winked making her blush.

"Oh you, that's flattering, but I don't wanna end up an old mare who could put a Yak to shame."

"Good point." Spike replied. "Also, since I'm friends with a few athletes, I can help you burn off that weight since they trained me in flying."

"I can't believe how plugged in you are."

"If you become my marefriend or wife, you can get plugged in as well."

"What, and become a princess too?" she joked.

"Of course, though you'll only get the title, no promotion from Celestia."

"Wait, really? I was just joking."

"I'm not."

'Damn, this dragon probably has better luck than Blueblood.'

After dinner, we now see them wandering aimlessly through the streets.

"Not sure what I wanna do next..." Said Spike. "...you've been great company, thanks for coming with me on this date."

"I should be thanking you. I haven't had a great date like that in a while."

"We can have another date if you'd like, I don't have a girlfriend and you're out of a job so you won't he doing much at home, you know."

"Gee, you're such a nice guy, joking about another pony in the unemployment line."

"You won millions in bits back at the casino, you'll be fine." Said Spike, as they turned a corner to see the dirty side of Las Pegasus. Many mares in skimpy outfits and stallions in puffy coats and scarfs. "Whoops, maybe I should have grabbed a map."

"Nah, this is a shortcut back to my place." She said, walking ahead.

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah, there are plenty of whores so the guys won't bother me."

'I don't know whether to take her word or be annoyed she's use to that.'

"Hey squirt! You walkin' yo mama back home!" Said a pimp.

"No, he's walking his date back home." Cleo replied.

"Oooooooooh, someone's getting some for free!" Said a whore.

"Watch it! Dragons got them two dicks!" called another.

Both blushed as they started walking faster. Eventually they reached the destination.

"A...love hotel?"

"Former love hotel." Cleo corrected.

"Former? I didn't know they could change into anything else."

"The previous owner was a serial killer who lurked behind doors to see who finished fucking. Then when he heard exhausted breaths, he'd ambush them all because they don't have the energy to fight back. He was arrested, and the new owner turned this place into a legitimate hotel."

Spike couldn't believe what she just said.

"Come-on, my place is on the 1st floor."

"Um...you sure it's not, you know, haunted?"

"If it was, I wouldn't be living here now would I?"

"You got a point."

They then entered the hotel and got to her apartment.

"So...were you serious about all that stuff you said during our date?" She asked while throwing off her feather boa and necklace.

"Well yeah." he replied while blushing as she gave a seductive look.

"Good to know, so, we gonna fuck or what?"

Spike then quickly threw off anything he was wearing and ran for her bed! He jumped on it while Cleo walked over seductively.

She climbed in and Spike quickly claimed her lips before Cleo threw the blanket over themselves and all throughout the night were their moans.

(Omake)

The next day, we see Spike and Cleo walking through Ponyville back to Twilight's Castle.

"Who is that?" Rarity asked.

"Spike's new girlfriend. I saw them on a date last night." Applejack then put a hoof around Rarity.

"Wait, Spike's girlfriend is some show mare?"

"But it's okay right?" She then kissed Rarity's cheek. "Now we can finally be together."

"That's true."

"Yeah, now while they get freaky at the castle, let's get freaky at my place."

And then twice as much moaning was heard during the day time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	79. Nightbird and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Nightbird and Jack

Series: Transformers Prime

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the forests-

It was a quiet afternoon as some bunnies hopped around minding their own business, except for one that got eaten by….an Insecticon?!

Said mech didn't really eat the flesh or bones, but spat them out and let out a clicking sound of anger. It then started to fly off while several more of the mechs started looking for food, which was hard as they were practically starving.

Ever since their queen vanished and left the remaining hive behind on the planet, they had been trying to fend for themselves. It also didn't help that some of them began to cannibalize each other due to a lack of food.

One clicked at the other while looking ready to attack each other as several birds flew off from the giant mechanical insects. Before they could though the sound of wheels was heard.

ZOOM ZOOM ZOOOOOOOOOM!

They clicked in confusion and irritation while the sound became louder and louder.

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

They turned and saw numerous armored jeeps roll up near them with men coming out holding high tech rifles all aimed at them.

"Don't move!"

The Insecticons looked confused while the men aimed at their optics and spark chambers.

The men kept on coming from the jeeps while a large truck with the name MECH drove by and stopped right behind them.

"Hold still and listen or we'll put you down." spoke one of them.

One clicked before charging at them.

BAM!

Only to get blasted in the spark chamber as it fell to the ground, 'dead'.

"Take the parts." One ordered to the others. "As for you bots, stay still!"

The Insecticons snarled and brandished their claws before they started charging.

"OPEN FIRE!"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

It turned into a fire fight as several men were torn while the bots were pelted with high energy blasts.

But at the end of it all, both sides had heavy casualties while the Insecticons that were taken down were taken into the truck. The remaining humans drove off while hoping this would be the last 'bot hunt' they would undertake.

(Elsewhere)

In a deep cliffside, one hidden from satellite observation, we find a large military building built into the bedrock itself as the vehicles drove towards a security gate. It closed with the men getting out and heading to the trucks where the bot's remains were.

They opened said trucks while pulling the bots away and into a large laboratory as they began to tear the more vital parts from the skeletons and discarded the 'worthless' parts. All the while we see the instigators of this strange plot in the 'war room' right above the carcasses.

"So, how many bots did we get this time?" asked a woman with blond hair, a C cup chest and small ass, and wearing a black suit with military medals on her left breast.

"About fifteen or so, ten less than last week." said a man with dark shades, white hair and wearing a lab coat over his body. "But the parts from these bots might help with Project Homunculus."

"Well we need to hurry it up, we keep losing more and more men without any results."

"You can't rush progress General Amber." He said. "After all, the skeleton is only fifty percent complete along with its internal mainframe."

"I don't care, we need to get this done by the end of the month!"

"I know you're impatient, but we have to have Project Homunculus operational and functional. We can't let Silas' madness and lack of functionality impair our scientific agendas." He said. "Especially when we are close to having a autonomous mecha capable of free thought."

"Hopefully it works better than Project Chimera. To think that bastard would backstab us after all the influence we let him have."

"Agreed, especially when we allowed him to keep MECH as a so called terrorist organization, even when he didn't know that the US government has been keeping tabs on MECH since day one." The scientist smirked. "He must be foolish to think he could go rogue on us when we controlled his entire organization from the shadows."

The general rolled her eyes. "Just make sure everything's running smoothly, if it gets out of hand, it'll be your head."

He gulped. "I understand general, but there is a problem that one of the other scientists have brought to my attention."

"What?"

"We might not have the right fuel to power it. Oil and coal have given the last prototypes a 'violent' explosion. And electricity only works for so long before the generator or wires burn out."

"Well you better find one that works, I'm not taking the chance of this thing getting a life of it's own or some shit, I'm not making the same mistake Silas made."

"Duly noted." He said before they continued watching the dissections of the Insecticons, hoping that nothing would ruin this project, one that could keep humanity from getting screwed over by more advanced alien races.

(Much later)

"Alright, so far we're making fast progress."

"Yes general. Project Homunculus' skeletal systems at one hundred percent efficacy, but it's internal systems are still in the developmental stages." the scientist said. "Along with the lack of an alternative energy source for its core."

"Well then we'll just have to see how it goes without one. It might give us an idea."

"But if we activate it now the mainframe might explode."

"I don't care-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"General Amber!" One of the soldiers yelled out from the screen. "Bots are attacking the base! They're slaughtering us!"

BAM!

Only for him to be blasted by a purple energy blast in the face, turning him into a bloody mess.

"Damn it, we've been found. Get every soldier a gun and prepare for a battle they'll never forget."

"Yes ma'am." One soldier saluted from right next to her left side before running off.

"Hopefully they don't find Project Homunculus, or we might have a problem." The scientist said gravely. "Especially if they mass produce its AI system."

(Near the main gates)

Men ran over to the hangar doors and saw dents in the metal.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The men took aim while the dents started to get bigger as some of the metal began to melt from a large heat source. They saw a metal claw reach in and start tearing the door open before they all started opening fire.

Only for them to get attacked by several Vehicons and Seekers while the humans got ripped or blasted into atoms.

BOOM!

"Ahhh!"

"Gah!"

BOOOOOM!

"Take them out!"

BAM!

That was when the camera zoomed towards the laboratory as the sound of men screaming in pain was heard.

"No no no! I still need more time!"

BAM!

BAM!

BOOOOM!

"General, we need to go!" The scientist yelled out. "Before MECH becomes a forgotten branch of the government!"

"We're too close to let them wreck everything!"

BAM!

BAM!

"We have to go!"

BOOOOM!

"No! I'm not leaving!"

That was when the doors began to rip apart while a looming figure with an arm cannon entered the room and blasted the 'war room's' windows with an energy blast.

BOOOM!

Ending the humans with ease.

The figure looked around before several more bots entered the room with them bowing their heads. "Report what you found."

"The organics have been destroyed lord Megatron." Said Knockout. "Although they did dent the paint job."

"Then get to work on seeing what they have. The faint trace of energon is here, so get it all."

Starscream grumbled while looking around and noticed a locked door in the back. "Lord Megatron, perhaps these organics were hiding something. After all, they have taken many of our Vehicons over the last few cycles."

"Then see what's behind it."

"Yes my lord." He said before motioning the Seekers into blasting the door apart, revealing a large room full of disassembled Vehicons and Insecticons with their parts stored in large glass containers with labels on the top of each one. "Oh, oh my allspark." he muttered covering his mouth while Megatron walked into the room.

He looked around while seeing several large motors with charred metal along with several skeletons that either had melted slag or covered in wires strung across the walls and ceiling like vines in a jungle.

And in the center of that room was a large glass container full of liquid nitrogen with the name '_Project Homunculus_' over it in bronze while a computer was hooked to the bottom of the container.

"What do we have here?" He said looking over the container while Starscream looked at the skeletons with a hint of disgust.

'Shockwave's experiments seem on par with...this.'

"Well, I don't see any energon in here, destroy it all."

"Hold on." spoke Knockout. "Maybe that container has energon? Why else store it in liquid nitrogen?"

"I don't know, but I'd rather NOT be the one to test it if it's useful, unless you're volunteering."

"Um…."

That was when Starscream looked at the computer and touched a key with his long claw.

"_Beep. Password?_" It said on screen.

"Confounded earth machine."

"_Beep. Password?_" It said again before Megatron blasted it and caused it to be replaced with another computer that appeared from a trap door. "_Password?_"

"Perhaps Shockwave or perhaps Soundwave could crack this semi advanced computer system?" suggested Knockout.

Soundwave moved over and insert a cable into one of the ports.

"_Ping. Access granted. Shall Project Homunculus be activated?_" The computer asked while showing a yes or no option.

Soundwave entered the input while causing the screen to turn a blackish purple color along with a picture of a bird to appear.

"_Activating auto locks. Project Homunculus a go, for the benefit of humanity._"

"Project Homunculus uh?"

"What's a homunculus?" muttered Starscream while the container started to open.

"We're about to find out." spoke Knockout.

To reveal a slim robotic figure with silver armor, black legs with two gold bracelets on its arms, a purple belt with gold stars on each side, a slim waist, a small ass and a E cup chest, a lower mouth guard made of purple metal, soulless yellow optics, a large square box on its back, large shoulder guards in the shape of a jet plane's wings, several large spikes on its knees and elbows and an open chest socket with a square chamber inside as the letters _Project Homunculu_s was on it's waist.

"A fembot? They took my Seekers for a fembot?!" Starscream yelled out in disbelief.

"Seems they continue to tamper with that which they don't know." frowned Megatron.

Knockout looked at the robot's body. "Mmm, it looks fine, but the patchwork job feels off, like placing that Insecticon's horns on that Vehicon's legs, almost gruesome in a way."

"A insult to our race and a monstrosity of human hands. Get rid of it."

"Yes Lord Megatron." spoke Starscream before turning to the Vehicons. "Dispose of this fembot at once."

"Yes sir!"

(A few miles away)

The Vehicons, who were dragging the robot by the legs, looked around for a spot to dispose of it before seeing a large cliffside with a large river underneath.

"We'll throw it there, we don't need to waste energon on this thing." One said before they grabbed it and threw it into the river.

Only for it to bob in the water and started floating downstream.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so it floats…."

"As far as lord Megatron knows, we blew it up."

"Agreed."

(Much later)

Jack sighed while having a picnic with his friends and his partner near a local river system. And it was kinda fun, except for Miko's attempts to start a truth and dare game.

"Come on Raf, just one!"

"No thanks."

"Please! I promise not to dare you to kiss Jack!"

"You said that last time."

"But I mean it!"

"Yet you made me kiss him, in a maid's outfit!"

"It was supposed to be the other guy!"

"That doesn't help!"

"You humans and your weird ways of entertainment." remarked Ratchet.

"I agree." Arcee said. "Really weird."

"It could be worse, but what do you even do during your free time?" Jack asked.

"Usually we ran training drills, maintenance check ups, refills, and happened to find amusement from old sports."

"So no stories or pranks?"

"Well we do tell stories about the Primes, but mostly the ones that don't involve Megatronus Prime."

"I don't blame ya, I wouldn't wanna imagine that ugly scrap face either." spoke Miko.

"There was that one time we talked about fembots." Bulkhead pointed out. "But Arcee didn't enjoy it after we talked about the red-"

"Don't. You. Finish. That. Line." she spoke with a firm look making him shut up.

Raf sweatdropped while noticing something floating in the water. "Hey, guys."

"What is it?"

"Look over there."

They looked and saw a fembot floating on the surface of the water, spark chamber empty and exposed.

"What the….?" muttered Bulkhead.

"We need to get her out." spoke Miko.

The body then started to turn and hit the mud as Arcee and Ratchet picked the fembot up from the mud.

"Is that one of yours?" Raf asked Bulkhead.

"No, never seen her before."

The fembot was placed on the ground while Ratchet started to look her over.

"Mmmmm."

"So who is she then?" Miko asked while Jack walked over to take a better look.

"I don't know, but I know one thing. This fembot either had her spark ripped out, or this is just an empty shell with no life energon flowing through it."

"I think it might be the second one." Jack said while seeing the label on its stomach. "Wait...that looks like….oh god."

"What?"

"It has MECH's font size on the label." He paled as Ratchet started to find several parts from Vehicons and Insecticons parched onto the body.

"By the allspark." his optics widened. "It's some kind of amalgamation of several decepticon parts."

"Wait what?!"

Bumblebee made some sounds while looking sick.

"Oh god." Raf gasped while Miko was very confused.

"So MECH made a girl out of….con parts?"

"No, this is something else. It would seem MECH is still operational, and they are continuing to experiment on cybertronians." spoke Optimus grimly. "Now they've gone to harvesting parts of Decepticons to build this...fembot is the proper term, but it doesn't seem like she has energon."

"Or a spark." Arcee added. "Meaning they were busy with prototypes."

"Guess they got sloppy and let this one go." spoke Jack looking it over and blushing due to the chest area and coughed. "What do we do with her?"

"No clue." Ratchet shrugged. "Leaving this empty shell around could attract unwanted attention, and I'd rather not see what it can do if those mad men actually manage to inject it with energon."

Jack looked at the spark chamber for a second before getting a very dumb idea. "Why not activate her and join the Autobots?"

"Jack, it's not that simple." spoke Arcee. "Putting energon into a machine is one thing, sure it helps fuel us, but it's not what makes us who we are. It's a spark, and you can't make a spark appear when you want to."

"True...but it's worth a shot right?"

They looked at him like he was insane.

"I mean, I'm no expert, but I just figured if she could move like all of you, it'd be less….you know."

"Nightmare inducing?" guessed Bulkhead.

"I guess it was a bit silly, sorry I said anything." He sweatdropped.

"No no." Miko smirked. "It might work, I mean it's like Frankenstein, oh and we can use lightning to power her up like a real spark. I mean it's kinda lightningly right?"

"Miko, that'd never work." spoke Bulkhead. "A spark is something you have when you're first made and created. It's not something you can create out of thin air."

"Oh."

"Let's get her back to base." Optimus said. "Then we can contemplate how to deal with her."

"I'll carry her." spoke Bulkhead.

(Later)

-Autobot HQ-

The humans and cybertronians looked at the fembot while it was on a table, still unmoving.

"So, any suggestions?" asked Arcee,

"We could just add energon into her." Miko suggested.

"It wouldn't make anything change." spoke Ratchet. "It'll move the shell, but without a spark it would be like a puppet."

Miko grumbled at that. "Still think we should use the lightning."

"Miko." Raf sweatdropped.

"Well what do we do then?"

"No idea."

Jack looked at the fembot and felt compelled to poke its spark chamber. He reached his hand out with the others confused.

"Uh Jack? What are you doing?" asked Raf.

But he didn't hear him as he started touching the spark chamber, only to get a gash on his index finger.

"OW!" he reared his hand back and held it. "Ow! Woah, that's sharp."

Blood dripped into the chamber while Jack felt the pain in his finger intensifying.

"Jack! What in cybertron's name are you doing? Sticking your finger in a spark chamber like a protoform." spoke Ratchet with a frown.

"Sorry." He hissed. "I just felt...compelled to do so."

"Damn humans and their curiosity." he grumbled while Raf went to get the first aid kit.

But what no one knew was that the blood coagulated near the chamber and formed a liquid red core where the spark should be, as if it was waiting for the right moment to form.

(One medical emergency later)

'That hurt.' thought Jack as his finger was all bandaged up. 'I hope it's not infected.'

"Still think lighting would help." Miko muttered under her breath.

"What's with you and lightning?"

"I'm just saying." She huffed while pointing to the fembot. "I mean she's kinda Frankenstein's monster."

"Well don't say that too much, I kinda think it's kinda rude. I mean sure she's made from Decepticon parts, but how do you think the others think seeing something like that being made?"

She blinked before huffing a little. "Yeah...I guess you're right Jack."

"I still don't get why you did that?" spoke Raf.

"I really don't know myself. I just felt compelled to do so."

"So it wasn't the chest?" Miko smirked.

"M-Miko!" Jack blushed as Bulkhead walked back with a canister of energon. "I-I wasn't!"

"You sure~?"

"Y-Yeah!" He blushed red. "I wasn't looking at her chest!"

"Is that so hmmm?"

"What are you kids talking about?" asked Ratchet.

"Nothing!"

"Just Jack-"

"Nothing at all!" he covered her mouth. "But what are you doing with the energon?"

"Activating her." Arcee sighed. "We're gonna give it a test and see what the limit to her body is, but that's it. We're not really expecting anything more than just a little twitch."

"I see, but at least we're trying right? I mean what could go wrong?"

"She might explode and form a black hole."

"...you….are just messing with us, right?"

"No."

He gulped while the fembot got hooked up to some pumps near the spark chamber.

"Might wanna step back you three." spoke Bulkhead.

They did so while moving all the way back from the table. They saw the canister get hooked up and start feeding energon into the body.

Beep beep beep beep.

As the energon started to ooze in, the red core started to slowly ingulf the energy until it became a dark purple color as electricity began coursing through it and into its curlers and mainframe.

"Uh, I'm not a genius, but I'm pretty sure it's not meant to be purple." spoke up Miko nervously.

"Same." Raf said as the optics of the fembot glowed and she started to spasm and shake like crazy.

"Stand back!" spoke Arcee as she and Bulkhead brought out their blasters. "It shouldn't be purple, the only energon that's purple is Unicron's blood, but it shouldn't be possible."

She cried out before ripping the pump off and closed the chamber quickly as she looked around in slight fear. "..."

"Arcee? What do you think?" whispered Bulkhead.

"I have no idea." She whispered back before the fembot looked at Jack and stumbled towards him like...a toddler.

Said boy stayed still and didn't know what to do.

She looked at him before patting his head affectionately.

"Uh...guys? What's happening?" Jack asked while getting patted on the head.

"Um….you're a new papa?" Miko sweatdropped.

"I'm serious." he frowned.

The fembot kept on patting him while looking at him with a innocent air around her.

"I'm gonna go get Optimus, keep an eye on her." spoke Arcee.

He groaned while the fembot kept on patting his head before nuzzling his face. "Hurry."

(Later on)

"This shouldn't be possible." spoke Ratchet shaking his head. "No matter how you look at it, it's just not possible."

The fembot looked at Ratchet before poking his face.

"I'm just as surprised as you." remarked Optimus. "Did anything odd happen when you two were putting the energon into her?"

"Not really….except that Jack cut himself on the spark chamber."

"Which I bandaged up." Jack spoke up quickly.

The fembot looked at Jack before making static sounds, which were incomprehensible, and patted his head lovingly.

"Could that be the reason why she seems so focused on him?"

"Perhaps."

The fembot then crawled away and started poking things like there was no tomorrow.

"Um...is that normal for you guys?" Miko asked. "I mean the baby things."

"No, right now she should be doing what all protoforms did when they awakened, but it's like her spark is going through some sort of problem."

The fembot then crawled towards Arcee, stared at her, before making a growling sound.

"What's wrong now?"

"I don't know." Jack said before the fembot crawled away and began curling around the boy like a cat. "Ok….this is weird."

"That's putting this mildly." Raf sweatdropped while Miko snickered.

"Looks like you got a daughter, and before college too." She chuckled.

"Miko." he groaned.

The fembot looked at Miko before growling at her, which spooked the human as it sounded more light an owls squawking that a normal growl.

"Woah there girl, easy."

She growled again while curling around Jack and squeezed him tightly.

"GAH!" Jack cried out in pain. "Too tight...too tight!"

The fembot looked at Jack before slowly making garbling words as it slowly began to sound like a young girl's voice. "Xzxz….d..da….da...dada…"

And cue the human freezing in shock at her first word.

"Wow….guess I was right." muttered Miko in shock.

"Dada…." She said again while Jack fainted at the idea of a fembot as a daughter. "Dada…?"

"Uh….should we tell his mom about this?" asked Raf.

"It might be a good idea." Bulkhead sweatdropped. "If she didn't know, she might scream and hide in Optimus' spark chamber again-" he then saw the leader giving him a glare, making him shut up quickly. "Uh...I mean...hey Miko! Why don't we go out and I show you this awesome way to smash boulders using your head?"

"What?! Show me!" She beamed with joy.

Bumblebee made several sounds to Raf.

"Yeah, I think we should go." He said while leaving the room, leaving the fembot poking her 'dada's' face with her fingers.

(One week later)

It was an...interesting day for June, especially when she is still comprehending the fact that her son got a daughter. Albeit a fembot one that didn't seem that old due to her speech pattern. And it also didn't help that said fembot was made from the same people that nearly killed her!

As for right now, she was watching her son getting patted by said fembot, which was kind of cute in her opinion.

"Hey mom, wanna tag in?" asked Jack.

"I think I'll watch dear."

"Dada." The fembot said while poking him again. "Dada."

"Plus she seems to enjoy her 'dada'." June chuckled while Jack grumbled in embarrassment.

"That's not helping mom. I still don't know what I'm gonna do." He grumbled while the fembot kept on poking him.

"Take this from someone who knows Jack. If she's going to act like a child, your child to be exact, just show her you're there for her. I may not be an expert when it comes to raising a...transforming little girl, but it's best to show her you're there for her if she's so hooked on you."

He sighed while the fembot was crawling around, touching things with her hands. "I just hope she doesn't act this way forever."

"Trust me, she'll be speaking complete sentences before you know it. How do you think I felt raising you?" June smiled.

'Or she might act like...well Miko, and not in a good way either.' he thought before they saw the fembot stop crawling and look confused before she began to slowly stand on her legs.

She then started to move a little, stumbled slightly and then saw a laptop just saying on the floor nearby, which she stumbled towards like it was candy.

"What's she doing?" asked June.

She looked at the laptop before one of her fingers stretched out and jacked into the USB port, as her eyes started to glow a bright yellow color.

"I don't know. Arcee!"

She tried to pull the fembot before seeing the eyes stop glowing and the finger retracting.

"..." she looked around before looking at Jack and saluted him. "Master father, Project Homunculus' AI systems are now online. Currently at 'teenager mentality', your orders fucker?"

"...I think she just had a growth spurt." spoke up June breaking the silence. "With a little potty mouth on her."

"Jack? What happened?"

"She was just moving around poking stuff, then suddenly she jacked into the laptop and...then that."

The fembot looked at Arcee before giving her the finger. "Bitchy comrade."

Arcee frowned with Jack holding a finger up.

"Uh, excuse me? Question here."

She turned to him. "Yes master father?"

"Yeah, what just happened? I mean for a week you just crawled around calling me dada, but now you're suddenly speaking complete sentences, and for some reason is snippy with Arcee." he muttered the last part.

"My AI systems were designed to learn and adapt overtime, but what you saw was my 'infant state'. After I observed you and gained knowledge of the english language, I simply copied the entire internet into my mainframe, hence why I'm a fucking teen master father."

"That explains the cussing."

"Which I'm not going to hear young lady." spoke June. "If Jack is your father that makes me your grandmother, and I'm going to say this right now. Cussing like that in front of me, especially to Arcee will not be tolerated."

She looked at her before nodding. "Yes mistress grandmother."

June blushed with Jack clearing his throat.

"Ok, that I can get, but my mom is right. Can you tone back on cursing? I mean I get it, you're 'grown up' in a sense, but let's just say using them all the time doesn't really prove you're mature, trust me, I tried."

"..." she saluted him. "Yes master father, I understand and obey."

"And you don't need to call me master."

"Why?"

"Trust me, calling me master and father together is kinda…."

"Wrong." June nodded. "Father, dad, or even just using his name will suffice."

"...ok. From now on, you shall be called papa." She said while saluting Jack.

"I guess that could work."

She then looked at Arcee. "Got a cig?"

"A what?"

"You know, a cigarette? Got one on ya?"

"No, I don't even know what that is."

"It has tobacco in it." She said as June frowned. "So got any?"

"No one here smokes young lady."

"...aw!" She huffed while looking annoyed. "But I can't die from that!"

"I don't even think it'd work." spoke Jack. "You know, lack of lungs and all that."

She groaned while kicking the air. "Damn it!"

(Later on)

"I can't believe it." Jack grumbled while eating lunch with his friends. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Raf asked.

"I can't believe I have to worry about a teenage transformer who sees me as her dad. I haven't even finished school yet!"

"Oh that." Miko chuckled. "That is kinda funny."

"No it's not!"

"Well think about it, now you can be one of those cool young dads who can be best buds with your own daughter, low chance of her giving you trouble."

"..." he deadpanned at her. "You're not helping Miko!"

"Hey! Don't get snappy when I'm trying to help." she frowned.

He grumbled while eating his sandwich. "Still, what should I do now?"

"I say do what your mom said and be there for her." spoke Raf.

"Raf? Are you sure? She's kinda big to be called a kid."

"But she still looks to you as her dad."

"...true." He muttered while admitting that was the case. "But how could I be a good dad if I never graduated?"

"You just gotta work with what you got. You know, go with the flow." spoke Miko.

"Or just be friendly to her." Raf added.

Jack sighed at that. "I wish that would work."

"Who says it can't?"

"Just saying." He sighed while looking at the road. 'Hopefully she's not causing too much trouble at the base.'

(Elsewhere)

-Autobot HQ-

Said fembot grumbled while sitting on the floor, doing nothing at all. Bumblebee looked at her and tried making small talk, as best as he could.

But she wasn't budging at all.

'When is papa coming back? I'm bored!' she thought while seeing Bumblebee wave a hand in front of her. 'Where is papa?!'

Bumblebee looked very confused while waving the hand again.

"What do you want?" She asked with a frown.

"Xzzzzxacz."

"...what?"

"Xxxkxhw."

"Please speak english!" She snapped in anger.

He let out more gibberish and tried pointing to his neck.

"...yeah it's your neck, so?"

"Xivlacsaxa."

"And? You want me to chop it?"

He shook his head quickly.

"To back kick it?"

"Bumblebee can't speak, he was injured in the war." spoke Ratchet without turning towards her.

"...oh. But why not fix it?"

"The voice box was heavily damaged and I'm unsure if I could even repair it to begin with."

"...oh." She said. "Well it's better than having no name right?"

"If you're worried about a name, then I'm sure Jack or the others can come up with one, I'm not all that good with naming something, or someone for that matter."

"..." she laid on her back and grumbled. "I wish papa came back already."

"Well unlike us, young humans have to go to school, a place where they are taught basic skills they need in life. Frankly I could teach them far more useful stuff right here. Who even cares about stuff like 'home ec' or whatever they called it."

"..." she groaned. "BORING!"

"My thoughts exactly."

'I just want papa back.' She thought with a grumble.

(A few hours later)

Jack sighed as went into the base. "This is why pop quizzes should be removed from school, forever."

As he walked in, he noticed that the fembot was hanging upside down from a ledge and looking very bored.

"Um…."

She looked up and waved. "Hi papa!"

"What are you doing up there?"

"Acting like a bat, why?" She asked with boredom.

"I mean, why?"

"Because I'm bored waiting for you papa." She sighed. "And I missed you."

He deadpanned at that. "I was only gone for school."

"But I was BORED!" she groaned before letting go and landed on the floor. "Papa, give me a name."

"Oh that...um….."

"Papa? Please?"

"Ok, I'll try and come up with a name by tonight."

"But I want it now!"

"Well I'm not exactly buzzing with ideas, I had a long day at school."

"But papa!" She said in an annoyed tone. "I want a name!"

"No!" he spoke firm and loudly with a glare. "I said I'll come up with one later tonight, and I mean it. No buts."

She looked at him before running away while making crying sounds. "I hate you papa! I hate you!"

"Don't worry Jack, once they start saying that the rest won't hurt as bad." remarked Miko patting his back.

He groaned while feeling terrible right now.

"But at least it's a name, not a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Truth is I kept forgetting to come up with a name. I figured she'd have one by now."

"Jack, that's kinda stupid. Not everyone has a name at birth."

Jack sighed. "You're right, that was stupid."

"But if you want a name for her, you could try one of those random name generators online."

"That's not going to work."

"Why?"

"It might make a weird name that she might hate."

Miko shrugged. "Then I suggest you hurry up before your 'baby girl' runs away and becomes a gang member or worse, a con."

"Not funny."

"Just saying." She said while pointing to the direction the fembot ran off. "And better catch her before she's gone forever."

"...are you sure you NEVER had kids before?"

Miko glared at him and punched his arm. "Just get going or I'll slap you silly."

He sweatdropped before running off as Bulkhead walked by.

"What was that about kids?"

"Jack's just being a doofus."

"Oh….so the kids were his or yours?"

She glared at him. "Neither."

(With Jack)

'I hope she didn't wander off too far.' He thought while looking around, only for him to see her scanning Arcee's body.

"Mmmmmm." She looked her over before poking her face. "Nope, wrong body type for me. And wrong alternate form for myself. Sorry bitchy lass."

"You really need to stop calling me that."

"Why? Your attitude is bitchy so you're a bitch."

"Last I checked June didn't like you using words like that."

"She's not here, so I'm free to curse like hell." She chuckled.

"Not unless I tell her."

"Are you sure? You're not her grandchild, I am." She chuckled while Jack cough, causing her to flinch.

"Uh, hey there."

"..." she turned towards him before waving a little. "H-Hi...papa...um...it's not that it looks like."

"It looked like you were cursing at Arcee, again."

"Um…." she looked away sheepishly while Arcee smirked at this bit of karma. "I um…."

"Look, I get you're upset at me, about the whole name thing."

She stood up and huffed while crossing her arms. "Still hate you papa."

'Ok, that one did hurt more.' "But I could help with the name-"

"Today?"

"Tomorrow."

She huffed and walked off. "I despise you now papa."

"Wait!" He yelled out while running after her. "Just wait!"

But she kept on walking away from him while looking very mad.

"Ugh!" he groaned while Arcee walked next to him.

"Need help partner?"

"Ugh!" He groaned out in anger and frustration.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said while following the other fembot around the base.

(Several minutes of walking later)

Which happened to be over one hundred laps around the base from top to bottom with no rest.

"This is ridiculous." Jack panted.

"What is?" Arcee asked. "You doing a marathon or having a protoform with an attitude?"

"Both." He grumbled. "And all because of a name!"

"Well just give her one."

"I can't think of one."

"Then ask her what she wants to be named, or do you want to do another marathon?"

"Alright! If she slows down I'll ask her for suggestions." He yelled out before seeing his 'daughter' stopping in placed and bent backwards towards him.

"Yes papa~?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Look, do you have any ideas for names you've had in mind?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Just ten."

"Then ltell me."

"Boobbot, Asstomic, Ninjabot, Arceebuster, Papalover, Ninbot, SevenSeven, PHuman, Penny or…" she sighed in embarrassment. "...the last one is embarrassing."

'More embarrassing than the first nine?'

"...do you want to know papa?"

"Yeah."

"...Nightbird. I know it's cute but….I can't sing." She said in embarrassment.

"Huh, Nightbird….that actually sounds nice." Jack smiled.

She 'blushed' and looked away sheepishly. "But….I can't sing…"

"You don't have to sing to have a name like that."

"...you sure?"

"Yep." He said giving a thumbs up.

She nodded before puffing her chest out. "Then Nightbird it is! And I will beat that other cybertronian in EVERYTHING! Ha ha!"

"Great, you happy now?" asked Arcee sarcastically.

She poked at the older fembots chest. "Not until I learn the secret of how your assets are soft yet mine are metallic. Then I'll be a real girl! Ha ha ha!"

Arcee turned to Jack. "She's definitely your protoform."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You did enjoy my prosterior a few times the first time we partnered up." She said with a slightly blunt tone.

He blushed red at that. "T-That's crazy! I mean I-I'm not that kind of guy!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Nightbird looked at Arcee before saying. "What should my alternate form be bitchy bot?"

"The names Arcee."

"I know, but that nickname suits you better." She chuckled while Arcee felt an optic twitch.

"If you need a vehicle form, let's talk to Optimus."

"...you mean the one dating mistress grandmother? Right?"

"...just follow me."

She nodded while following Arcee as Jack sighed in relief that his daughter was calmer now….wait. Did he just refer to her as daughter?

'Ok, things just got more crazy and weird.'

(Some time later)

Jack yawned while in his bed, getting ready to go to school and is away from Nightbird at the moment. He climbed out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom.

As he brushed his teeth, he didn't see Nightbird looking at him from a nearby window, silent and trying not to draw attention.

'Morning papa~' She thought while seeing him, slightly naked due to him being shirtless. 'What a hot set of abs~'

'I hate mornings.' he thought before gargling and spit in the sink. 'Maybe I should try and see if I can fake sick today.'

That was when he noticed that someone was watching him and turned around.

Nightbird waved at him. "Hi papa."

"Wah!" he screamed jumping. "N-Nightbird?"

"Hi, want to hug me? Wash you? Drive you to school?" She asked with a smile.

"What are you doing here? You need to be with the others in the base." he spoke walking over.

"Well I want to be with you today, and test out my new alt form." She smiled. "And I got the squishy assets now!"

"L-Listen Nightbird, you gotta leave, before someone sees." he blushed.

"But I want to drive you to school, please papa?" She huffed cutely.

He groaned a little. "No Nightbird, if kids saw you driving me there by yourself, they'd ask a lot of questions."

"B-B-But you would be driving me!" She cried.

"What exactly is your vehicle form?"

She 'pouted'. "A race car with….jet plane wings…"

"A race car? Where'd you manage to scan that?"

"I just saw one driving by and I scanned it along with a jet that flew by as well."

"Even still, it'd be too risky."

"Please? Just one time?" She 'pouted'.

"Jack? Is everything ok? I heard a scream." came June's voice from behind the door making Jack panic.

"Please papa? One time?"

"Look, after school ok? I promise."

"But I want to do it before!" She cried out while June heard the noise.

"Jack, what's going on in there? Is that a girl?"

"No mom! It's not a girl!"

"Hi mistress grandmother! Can I take papa to boring old school in my alt mode?"

"What the...Jack open this door!"

Jack groaned while opening the door to let his mom in. When she spotted Nightbird and jumped with wide eyes.

"Hi, can I take papa to school please?" She asked with a 'smile'.

"Nightbird? What are...what are you doing here?"

"Check on papa, so can I drive him to school please?"

"...no."

"But I have an alt mode!"

"Nightbird. Jack is going to school without you. If you want him to see you transform, wait till after school."

She groaned while slumping a little. "Yes mistress grandmother."

"It's just grandma. Jack, get ready for school."

"Yes mom." He said while getting out of the bathroom.

Nightbird sighed while feeling very underutilized, that and it would be another score for Arcee. 'Why won't he let me drive him?!'

(Later)

Jack walked out of the school while hoping that no one was going to eye his 'daughter's' new alt mode. 'If I head straight home no will see her.'

That was when he saw a long black and purple sports car with two large wings near the back that curved upwards, a yellow glass window frame, and had several spikes on the hood that curved inwards and pointed to the front, being admired by students and having its picture taken.

"Wow, this car is awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"But who does it belong to?"

"I don't know, but what I wouldn't give to take it for a ride."

Jack sweatdropped. 'Nightbird.'

The car kept still while Jack walked towards it.

'Should have known this would happen.' He thought before the door opened and he was let inside.

"Hey Darby, what are you doing?" called Vince with a smug smirk as he walked over.

"Getting inside, what does it look like?"

"What? Don't tell me this sweet ride is yours. You can barely afford that lame bike you ride on." he remarked putting a hand on the door. "Why don't you let me take it for a spin?"

He rolled his eyes before the door slammed open, knocking him on his buttbefore shutting. "Woah! Nightbird!"

"_Yes?_" She said from the radio speakers.

"What did you just do?"

"_To protect you, duh._" She said in a snarky tone. "_He was acting arrogant and I thought I'd make it clear he can't touch me._"

"By knocking his teeth out?!"

"_It was either that or letting him punch you papa._"

"Crap! Look, get us out of here before he gets up."

The car started revving up before speeding away in a flash.

ZOOOOOOOM!

Like a bullet.

"_Weeeeeeeee!_"

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed reeling back in the seat and held on as she went down the street.

"_Weeeeeeeeee! This is fun papa! Weeeeeeee!_"

"Too fast! Way too fast!"

"_Weeeeeeeeeee!_"

(A long hour of racing the police later)

"_Weeeeeeee! Again again!_"

"No more! No more!" he cried while trying to steer the wheel.

"_But papa! I want to race! Please a few more hours!_"

"NO!"

"_Aw!_"

"Base, now!"

She grumbled before driving to the base as fast as a bullet. "_WEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

"SLOWLY!"

But she was too enthralled by the speed to care.

(At the base)

By the time she got to base Jack looked exhausted with his hair looking like he was in a hurricane.

She then transformed back to normal, although her ass and chest were more jiggly then before and about three sizes bigger too. "Let's do it again papa!"

"Let's not...and say we did."

She pouted. "So you hate my new form?"

"No, it's just...it's really, REALLY fast."

"...but that's my normal speed papa."

"Well maybe next time we can take it a little slower."

"Alright papa." She huffed. "If you wish."

"Hey Jack, Nightbird." greeted Arcee.

"Hi bitchy bot." Nightbird waved. "Score one for me, zero for you! Ha ha!"

"Jack, you need to make it clear she has to cut that out." she frowned.

"I know, but she keeps doing it." He sighed. "But what's up Arcee?"

"I went out to find you when I didn't see you outside the school, but now I understand what happened."

He sighed.

"And we cruised all around the town. And I think papa loved my cushions~"

"And drew way too much attention to yourself." groaned Arcee. "Look, just because we have a chance to go back to Cybertron and restore it, doesn't mean we need to take a chance and get too much attention on us while we're still on the planet."

"So no joy rides with papa?"

"Not unless you wanna get the US military on your back."

"...aw." She said in disappointment.

"Just be glad Optimus didn't find out."

She pouted while kicking the air. "You're no fun…..auntie."

"What?" she looked confused. "Auntie? What is that? Another earth curse word?"

"No. It means the sister of the mother." Jack said. "It's actually a title of endearment, shows you being close to the family."

"...eh?!"

Nightbird looked away. "Don't be like that auntie, I could've called you grandma or something."

Arcee frowned and felt her optic twitch again.

"Papa, can we cuddle later?" Nightbird asked.

"Maybe, after I'm done with homework."

"But papa! I need a cuddle session!" she pouted while leaning down and made her chest bounce. "Please?"

He blushed while looking away. "Um….later."

"Please?"

"Later."

She pouted while getting up and walked away, her ass jiggling in the process.

Jack groaned and looked away while Arcee crossed her arms. "This is so wrong on so many levels."

"What is? The fact you were watching her ass or her chest?"

"Both! I mean...gah! Why couldn't she have called Miko mom? Or Ratchet dad? I don't know how to deal with her calling me papa and looking like that."

"Then don't let it bug you partner. She might grow out of it?"

"Well did something like this ever happen on Cybertron?"

"Often, but only to protoforms that are adopted."

"Any tips?"

"Don't look at me, I never had a protoform."

"I mean on how to get her to grow out of this, just a little faster."

"There is one way, but you might not like it."

"Anything might be good at this point."

"You have to make her sleep with you, or threat to, it always scares them into being older adults."

"WHAT?!"

"It was the only way, so just threaten her." Arcee shrugged. "She'll stop acting like a protoform in no time."

"B-But I get embarrassed just seeing her….parts."

"...grow some lugnuts Jack." She deadpanned.

"I'm a virgin damn it! Easier said than done."

"Do you wanna deal with her like this for one more day?"

Jack paled while recalling the whole driving incident. "Ugh...I don't know, she might squish me with her foot."

"You're her 'papa', she won't squish you. Cry maybe, but not squish you." Arcee said.

"Well...alright, I'll try, I just hope it works out for me." He sighed.

"I wish you luck Jack." 'Because you might need it.'

(Later on)

Nightbird sat on the ground, her fingers jacked into the mainframe of the base, while letting her AI systems 'update', which she does constantly to keep with the times, as well as study human nature and history. 'Boring, really boring stuff. Cybertronians might be boring as fuck to not have a lot of history in this stupid mainframe.'

"Uh, Nightbird?"

She looked and saw Jack right near her face. "Hi papa….um still upset about the speeding thing?"

"Actually I was thinking you and I could talk about something different. Something a bit more...mature."

"That would be papa?"

He gulped and tried keeping a cool tone. "What if you and I...we...you know."

"I don't know." She deadpanned. "Wait, you want me to drive you to school? Oh yes! Take that auntie! I got papa's approv-"

"No! No no, I meant...something that...humans do."

"...using the toilet? I don't think I can even do tha-"

"NO!"

"Then what papa?! Get to the fucking point!"

"Sex!" he got out while closing his eyes and turning red.

Nightbird cocked her head to one side. "So sex with me and….papa?"

"Yeah."

"..."

'Did it work?' He thought while Nightbird's eyes flashed and her face gained a purple hue to her face mask.

"...ok." She stuttered. "I...I can learn from….papa…." 'YES! YES! HE SEES ME AS A WOMAN!'

"Wait, you mean you're all for it?" he asked with a sinking feeling.

She nodded. "Please? I'll….be patient when you teach me….papa."

And cue him feeling his face turning bright red. 'Crap!' "A-Aren't you unsure? I-I mean it's sex, you know what that is right?"

"Yes….and I want it papa….if you need it papa."

'She was suppose to back out!' He thought while Nightbird moved her fingers back to their normal position.

"Papa...want to do it here or….elsewhere?" She asked with a blush.

He blushed while feeling his body getting hotter and his bulge becoming more apparent. This being due to the fact the idea of actual sex made it hard to reign it in.

"Papa?" She said while looking at Jack with a blush. "Can we….fuck here? Or….elsewhere?"

'What do I do? Am I really gonna do it? How will that even work? I-I mean she has breasts, but does that mean she also has a…' he thought while eyeing the crotch guard and felt very embarrassed.

"Papa?"

"Uh….let's do it somewhere else, with more privacy." Jack blushed.

"Ok….lead the way….sugar papa." Nightbird said with a blush.

'Oh god.' He thought while feeling very warm. 'I'm...actually going to do it…'

(Much later)

In a small garage outside the city, we find Jack and Nightbird, resting on the floor while Jack was naked and looking very embarrassed as Nightbird, whose chest plate was removed to show giant silicone breasts with large nipples and a very drenched pussy, panting while her face plate was retracted to show a human like pair of lips with purple lipstick on it.

"Wow...that was...wow."

"Yes…." Nightbird panted as her breasts jiggled with each breath she made along with her now armorless ass. "It was…."

"It was….so warm…"

"And felt….great…"

It went silent with Jack stunned and felt exhausted, but in a good way.

As for Nightbird, she felt her entire mainframe adapting to this….incident and she felt like she wanted more.

"Hey…."

"Yes…?"

"Can…..we fuck more….I kinda….like it…."

"...maybe...after we take a break."

"Ok….papa." She panted. "And I have something...to say…"

"What?"

"I love you." she smiled before hugging him against her body with him going silent.

He felt the chest against his face while his cock became hard again.

'Papa...he's all **mine~**' She thought with a smirk. 'All **mine~! Ha ha ha ha!**'


	80. Dolores and Jessica

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Dolores and Jessica

Author's note: This chapter was done by three authors. Two of which did most of it, and me with a third who did the lemon.

Series: Who Framed Roger Rabbit

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves over in Toontown, more specifically, at a small building near the large studios which was a photoshoot.

"Annnd, once again! Action!" Said a stylised monkey in a beret and directors seat. Guaranteed to put laughter the hearts of children the world over if it weren't for the increasingly apparent scowl on his face. "And this time let's get it right people!"

A stage-clown stomped hard on what looked like a blood bag full of red ink, sending it back up the dripline and into a well known figure and the woman it belonged to, who was looking a little off-colour at the moment. Even when a wave of red washed back into her features, it was clear Jessica Rabbit was exhausted.

"Now Jessica, give it all you've got, but better this time!"

Jessica steadied herself and looked into the camera, fighting the urge to tilt her head just so. "We all know that the best toons can take a beating, but it's not always so easy to bounce back on set. Even headliners like my Roger and I-"

Jessica's natural sultry smirk made way for a soft, genuine smile as she continued without missing a beat.

"-can get faded after the knocks of a long day of honest toon's work."

Jessica shook her head sadly at the news...her hair cascading down in tumbles and ample bosom bouncing gently left and right.

The director grit his teeth, but kept going. "And there are hundreds of toons out there who have it even harder, taking the big hits take after take so we don't have to. All it takes is a little blood, and you can help them make just one more take at making their cartoon to cinema."

She leaned down slightly showing her cleavage making the monkey facepalm. "Won't you please donate?"

"Cut! Cut cut cut!"

Jessica cringed. This was the best take so far...but she just couldn't kick her habits. She needed this job. It wasn't fair on her honey to be the sole breadwinner of the family. He loved his work, but she'd seen him come home after one too many piano's one too many times, and it wasn't funny.

But while everything he touched turned to comedy gold, she just wasn't funny. She was SULTRY, no matter what she'd tried. She's stuttered, but that only brought attention to her lips. She'd stumbled, but that had only flashed people. People like her were cast as eye candy in the background to get the real love interest jealous.

And there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't thank her lucky hollywood stars that she'd somehow convinced the rabbit to marry her. The cheer captain somehow catching the class clowns eye. It was too good to be true. And if she had the chance to take some weight off his shoulders she'd do anything.

She sighed while the monkey pulled at his hair.

"Jessica, for the last time, we need to have people want to donate blood, not ask you for a good time!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. It just happens."

In fact it was getting harder to keep it from happening, she was getting tired and falling back on natural movements like swaying hips or lip smacking.

Jessica averted her eyes. It was testament to how much this was weighing on her that she really did look slightly sadder than enticingly shy.

"Look, everybody break for some coffee, I could use some." groaned the director getting up and walked away while rubbing his head. "I need aspirin."

"Wait." said Jessica, gesturing to the drip leading from her arm. "Can I at least finish?"

The director's scowl softened just a little. He could respect that at least. "Fine, just try to make it quick before we try again."

The missus rabbit gave a relieved sigh and collapsed into a prop chair to let the drip finish its work. The red hue was already dulling around her edges, but nothing she couldn't recover from.

She'd done all she could but maybe she just couldn't carry a joke. Thankfully, her darling had apparently been talking and his friend Eddie had found an offering in a coffee house he frequented.

Apparently she was gonna help serve out orders to the people while taking orders and handling the cash register with time, meaning she'd be able to pull her own weight around. Hey, if what she'd hear was true, her amorita vase look and inability to consistently get orders wrong would actually help. But in the meantime, it would make sense for her to go and check it out AFTER the shoot was over with, otherwise the director would go on and really lose it.

She sighed and let her head fall back, gathering her wits for one last take.

(Behind the studio)

Out back, a penguin in a large truck leaned out to watch the stage clowns loading bags of red ink into the back of the truck. "Come on back there, I gotta get this stuff delivered or I'm gonna get chewed out by my boss!"

"I'm going, I'm going." yelled one with a cigar. "So what's the deal with this 'blood drive' thing, and how come I never heard of one before?"

"Apparently it's for needy toons who are losing good ol' fashion toon blood to help them going and this is meant to keep them going and making folks laugh."

"Riiiight and the reason we never had one before is?"

"Well APPARENTLY there was this scare that there'd be a mixup and some jerk would get a toon blood transfusion and be mixed or legally a toon. So until we got our own ambulances and hospitals it was the workhorse treatment." The penguin gave a grin that would have been unsettling even without the beak. "But since we own the lots now we get some proper treatment."

"Well that's just dumb, becoming a toon with our blood, some humans come up with the stupidest things."

Unnoticed, the blood in the bags seemed to stand at attention.

"Legally, legally a token. Apparently it's a carry over from something. Well you know who I blame-"

As the penguin rattled on neither he nor the clown realised what they'd done. No toon can resist a setup, not even cartoon blood, and these too had delivered a doozy.

"Right that's the last of it. Now do you remember the way there?"

While he answered, we cut over to a familiar cafe which was starting to close its doors.

Dolores, dubiously fresh from a hard days work was locking up the place as steady as she could.

The crowd had been especially rowdy today. Rumor had gotten around about her upcoming charity hire and after seeing enough sudden customers disappointedly comparing her to the celluloid seductress she'd had to knock back a few 'liquid therapies'.

'Calling me lacking, like some of them even know what a real woman is.' Dolores snickered to herself and failed to remove the key again. "'REAL' woman."

Eventually, the door gave up it's hostage and Dolores turned to walk to the bus stop. The wrong way, naturally.

She was trying to keep from falling down at seeing everything wobbling around and let out a small hiccup now and here. She glared, offended at the street in front of her. The bus stop had obviously up an moved on her, and the rest of the street couldn't even stay still to look her in the eye.

"What's with you? Think you're too big for me? Ha! You ain't nothin'."

As she mumbled and rambled, a bright neon sign caught her eye. It was much too blurred for her to read...but it was shiny.

"Hey, I wonder what that is. So pretty~" she drawled while stumbling towards it and the building it seemed to come from. She pushed the door in and it swung with little to no effort, sending her stumbling into the building.

A man at a desk who's features she was already having trouble remembering gave her a nonchalant look.

"Hey lady, what are you doing? Can't you open a door like a normal person?"

"You shuddup...and tell me where I am." Dolores slurred.

The man seemed to accept this answer. A drunk then. He got a lot of business from drunks. He stood up and cleared his throat. "You're at a tattoo parlor, care for a tat yourself?"

"A...tat?" Dolores thought about it. Tattoos, like some cheap street lady...no way. Only harlots like that Jessica would...wait. "GIMME."

"Anything in particular gorgeous?"

"That. Make it me, gorgeous. Show em all how pretty I am..." she slurred while pointing to a random framed picture of a design making the man raise an eyebrow, but not say anything.

"Alright, well if you go in the back there and let the man know what you want and where, he can take care of the rest." Dolores wobbled past him and he turned back to his reading.

He was in no mood for this, the regular ink guy had apparently been replaced by a cartoon penguin for the red resupply and neither of them had been able to clear up anything. Behind him heard the artist warn that it might sting and guessed that she'd passed out from the way he trailed off.

(Much later)

Dolores groaned and was half dazed and walking down the street with her feeling like she was leaning on someone next to her. She turned her head and blinked in surprise to see no one at all. She groaned and rubbed her head while feeling a headache coming on. "Damn tequila, I need a bed."

No time to worry though, she could see the lights of her apartment block comin up now, and feel the siren call of her mattress.

Let's step back a second, and watch her relax into the support of her unseen friend. The eagle-eyed onlooker might spot a hint of movement on her back, but it's too dark to see in this light.

No toon can resist a cue, or fail to deliver a setup. Now all that's left is the punchline.

(Next morning)

When Dolores woke up the next morning, it felt like the top of her head was twisting off and her eyes were caked in concrete. As she blearily made her way over to the apartment mirror, she was therefore stunned to find not one visible sign of it. Her hair looked freshly greased and combed, her skin was fine, and it was like she had a seaweed wrap.

She distractedly fumbled for her makeup kit, looking away only for a second, but when she looked back she couldn't see even a single blemish She failed to notice the little illustrated woman on her back that had just finished with a powder puff. "Wow, usually I look like hell when I get drunk. Guess last night was a lucky one."

After a bit more staring, waiting for the other shoe to drop, Dolores couldn't delay anymore and picked out her uniform for the day. She pushed what she was thinking out the way to get ready for the long and griping day she'd have to deal with.

Doubly so when her uniform settled perfectly across her shoulders and hugged her figure without a single wrinkle. It was too early to think about, and she had a new employee to meet. She grabbed her pursue and headed out of her apartment, locked it, and off to the diner she went.

(Later)

Dolores glared at the new prospect employee. Even as bizarrely perfect as her uniform was today, she couldn't hold a candle to how Jessica was letting her wear her. She tried not to let it show, and thankfully, the delectable drawing hadn't seemed to notice, but it was going to be HARD working next to THAT. She's probably mixing her pitch with repeatedly thanking Dolores.

"Thank you again Dolores, you have no idea how much this means to me. I swear I-"

Dolores held up a hand to silence her prospect employee. "I get it, you're thankful and that's fine, but I need to actually brief you on what you'll be doing and how to do it right."

Jessica stood stiff to attention, save an unavoidable bouncing. She silently nodded and tried to give her best 'focused' face, the result and adorable borderline pout.

"Now first off, I'm gonna have you work the orders. Your job is to get down as many orders to the kitchen as you can as fast as you can. Remember, each piece of paper is for one table, and you need to keep in mind which table is which or you'll get the orders mixed up, which will slow things down."

Jessica nodded glumly. She'd probably only get one or two orders wrong all day at most.

"When your shift is over, go through the door THERE-" a small, but significant patch of skin was exposed by Dolores pointing. Not much, but enough for a sleepy, animate tattoo to lean out and get a good look at her co-worker.

Surrounded by a red, painted heart, a tiny, drowsy Dolores was leaning on the edge of her pattern and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was just like Dolores, only she wore a scantily clad top and skirt with high heels that made her look like a seductive sailor with hat to match.

As the drawn darling gave a silent yawn, she opened her eyes and saw red. Velvety, voluptuous red, and instantly her world shifted. She looked up at Jessica's face with her jaw dropping as said toon didn't notice.

"Is that clear?" said the real Dolores.

"Yes ma'am." said Jessica happily, with a smart salute that sent a ripple through her body and made a certain onlookers day.

"Alright, then let's get this place opened and ready for business." as Dolores watched Jessica turn to go, so too did her little passenger get to watch her leave. The heart-shaped hole cut in the front of her sailor dress flashed red in beats. The woman blinked when she felt a sudden warmth go through her body confusing her. 'That's weird, did I forget to turn the fan on?'

"Are you okay miss Dolores?"

She looked up and saw her prospective employee paused in the doorframe...apparently she'd been overreacting a bit to the heat. "Yes, it just feels a bit humid in here, I'll turn the fan on as soon as we open up."

Little Dolores froze, and looked down at her own speeding redness and the little cloud of steam rising behind her. As her residence and bearer walked to the back room, she experimentally swivelled her hips.

'What is with these shoes today, I can hardly walk.' Immediately, Dolores properly started swivelling her hips to compensate for a sudden problem, unknowingly swaying side to side as she made her new steps.

The illustrated passenger grinned. 'Hello opportunity.'

It took a half hour before the place was up and running with customers sitting down, eating or drinking, or talking, but pretty much ALL of them were a little more preoccupied on Jessica who was taking orders in a white shirt and long blue skirt with the clothes hugging her body just right.

That was to be expected, though as she huffed about her orders, Dolores failed to notice the steady flickers of attention get own walk and surprisingly snug uniform received.

As her passenger's playful sways gave way to sharp flicks, so too did she change the rhythm of her steps without thinking. Her skirt swooping side to side and stopping teasing high like an enticing tail.

'I thought women only walked like that in cartoons.' thought more than one deeply satisfied customer, including a few women suddenly rediscovering themselves.

Jessica was moving around as fast as she could to set the orders at the kitchen while her chest jiggled from the rush making a few of the customers stare with dropped jaws and flushed faces.

As Dolores leaned over to refill a cup, little Dolores stopped to enjoy the view as Jessica came to an abrupt stop and momentum did WONDERFUL things to the rest of her. She wiggled her eyebrows while letting out a small wolf whistle making Dolores stood up and looked around.

"Hey, who's trying to get fresh with me?" as she spun around and glared at the room at large, she failed to notice her sniggering passenger duck round to her back and fiddle with the waistband of her uniform.

"Dolores? Is everything alright?" asked Jessica who noticed the woman frowning.

Dolores turned her head to answer, never taking her eyes off the potential creeps among her clients, "I'm fine, I was just-" She didn't need too, however, to feel her dress slip.

Jessica's and the patrons eyes widened with Dolores going bug eyed.

Said woman looked down to see her white underwear on full display which made her go quiet and felt her ears start burning.

Jessica hurriedly stepped in front of the head waitress. She was terribly shaped for blocking the view, but magnificently shaped for drawing attention. Which meant no one saw just how unnaturally red Dolores was turning.

The small drawing though giggled and let out a loud whistle which made the situation more embarrassing.

Thankfully Jessica was able to usher Dolores into the back room without any more outbursts, before heading back out to man the tables. Dolores, however found a mirror, and tried to re-fasten her skirt.

However, Little Dolores, eyes twinkling, took a deep breath...sucking in her gut.

"Oh when I get my hands on the weasel who undid this I'll clobber him!" The dress slipped past her waist again. Any other day she'd be ecstatic about losing weight, but just one was going on here? She pulled it up and tried tying it again, but it slipped down making her fume. "Oh confound it! This thing was just right yesterday!"

Looking around, she spotted a belt belonging to...a gentleman's one of her old waitresses had brought behind actually...since it probably wouldn't be tight enough, she kept looking until she found a hardy-looking scarf.

She grabbed it and wrapped it around her waist as tight as possible while giving it a good knot. "There."

The cheeky drawing sucked in her gut a little more...the belt slipping. Dolores grumbled as she tightened, only for the drawing to let her gut out again and tuck it in when she let go. Fed up, Dolores just grabbed the ends and pulled.

With her eyes closed in concentration, she failed to notice the almost cartoonish way her flesh parted, settling above and below her waist and torso.

"What's going on with this stupid thing!" Suddenly, Dolores could swear she felt her pants shift. As she turned to look, suddenly she felt her balance shift. "W-Woah, woah!"

Dolores twisted to right herself and closed her eyes before she hit the floor, but to her surprise there was no pain. Instead she found herself lying on a pair of cushions she REALLY didn't remember having. "What the?" she looked down and went wide eyed and slack jawed seeing her own breasts softening her landing. "Good god almighty! What's going on around here?!"

Dolores scrambled up against the wall to stare in shock. They were huge, cartoonishly so, like the size of giant cannon balls. What wasn't stretching her work shirt to a perfect imprint had spilled out the top like a muffin, creating another rim over an inch out last her already excessive hemline. Impossibly, the dip of her cleavage had pressed them together on the lower edge, turning the spilling flesh into a crisp heart shape with an enticing crevice down the middle. "Oh man, this has to be some dream I'm-that's it! I must have passed out so hard from the booze I'm in some weird dream. I mean look at me, no way I could look this hot in real life."

While Dolores wondered what it meant to be dreaming about HERSELF like this, her passenger was eagerly rubbing her hands in glee. Now all that was left was to present herself to Jessica!...somehow.

The drawing tapped her chin and started pacing while managed to FINALLY get the towel wrapped around her waist, tight.

"I need...I need a mirror." she muttered, hardly believing her own eyes. Staring into vacant space, nothing registered to her until she finally was able to spot the backroom mirror.

Having run to her shoulder the ink waitress was trying to signal her with an illustrated pinup of her coworker, via stuffing it in her ear. The message wasn't going through. A message suddenly cut short as the lurch of the larger Dolores sent the smaller tumbling down her arm.

When the normal Dolores reached the backroom mirror and looked at herself, she let out an ear splitting scream that sounded like a locomotive sound which made Jessica and the customers in the other room jump and turn their heads.

"What in the world was that? There aren't any trains nearby." remarked one of the men.

Jessica just stared. That almost sounded like a scream, a toon scream.

Back in the backroom, Dolores had thrown her hands over her mouth in shock. That wasn't her. It was some painted pin up parody, but it was staring right at her and doing everything she did.

"No, no." She slapped her hand against the mirror, as if beating it would fix her reflection. From the corner of her eye something flickered across her hand and rippled through the glass. And suddenly she was struck dumb. Her reflection had changed, turning her skin a flat, uniform tone and creating a clear dark line between her and the rest of the world. Hurriedly, Delores looked down at her hands...to find them normal. A bit shapelier than usual, but still flesh. She could still see the weave in her shirt, still see the hairs on her arms, it was just her reflection. She looked up again, to get a better look. It was a cartoon. It was her as a toon. It was...smiling? "How am I...a toon?"

Suddenly her reflection lept towards her. Dolores jumped back only to be caught by a familiar pair of arms, and to see her own eyes mere inches away with a sultry smirk. Then her reflections head dipped, and her only thoughts were 'I'm kissing myself!' 'I'm using tongue!' and a blissful blankness.

"Dolores? Dolores." called Jessica walking into the back curiously. "Are you alright? What was that-" She peaked in the door and quickly slammed it shut, throwing her back against it. That could NOT be-she blinked, seeing the diner full of customers looking at her. She cleared her throat and stood straight. "Um, sorry everyone, but as of this moment, we're closing down early."

There was some grumbling and groaning, but one quick scene transition later, everyone was outside, the door was locked and Jessica was tentatively stepping in the backroom.

"Dolores? Everyone's gone, you can come out now."

No answer, no movement. But Jessica could already see her, lying in the middle of the room. She was...it couldn't be.

Jessica edged closer for another looks, hoping it would be different up close. But when she got close enough she let out an ear splitting scream. She was! It was undeniable, painted skin, crisp and shining lips, the curves, she'd become like her!

She'd BECOME SENSUOUS TOO and also a toon somehow!

Oh this was horrible, clearly she'd caught Jessica's condition somehow and was doomed to the life of a living pinup, never to be laughed at again!

"Alright Dolores, try and stay calm, this...this will be alright." she spoke, even though inwardly she knew it wasn't.

Dolores, lying feint on the ground, slowly opened her eyes. Focusing on the soft, red, blurry shape in front of her she sat up and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. What a weird dream.

Jessica winced at the way it made her bounce, particularly when she stretched.

Opening her eyes, Dolores recognised the now much clearer but equally soft red shape in front of her. "Jessica?"

"How are you feeling Dolores?"

"I feel...kinda funny."

Jessica's breath hitched in her throat. the poor dear, she was far from funny. She walked over and grabbed her to try and help her on her feet, all the while noting how the woman's chest seemed to bounce a little from the movement. 'My god, they look almost like mine, maybe bigger.' She bit her lip, it was just too sad. Discreetly as she could, she held her new boss close for a hug.

"Jessica, not so close." spoke Dolores feeling their chests touch briefly making the small picture on her let out a whistle with a wolfish grin.

The haze was beginning to clear, everything looked...odd, but as it sharpened she could see herself in the mirror...and Jessica helping her up. suddenly her reflection winked and draped itself across the Mrs. Rabbit.

"Jessica?"

"Yes?"

Dolores blinked, then tuned to look at the woman supporting her, and back to the reflection, who had dipped the redhead's reflection and was coming in for a kiss. Dolores shut her eyes. "Sorry, losing my mind."

"Well how are you feeling?"

"Better now..." mumbled Dolores, brushing her hair out of her face with a shoulder roll. She tried to ignore her reflection, who was now ginning at her and pointing across the room at Jessica. The image licked its lips. "I need to sit down though, can we move somewhere...else?"

"Of course."

The kitchen has been cleared without much fuss and a large chair placed in the middle of the room, clear of anything and everything. Dolores eyed the precariously stacked kitchen supplies warily, toon neat always made humans nervous, but it seemed to be holding up, it was out of the way and there wasn't a reflective surface in sight.

"How are you feeling? Warm? Cold? Off balance?" asked Jessica with concern. Her voice slipping into a hint of hope at the end.

"No...I'm fine. Just had to clear my head." Dolores mumbled, collapsing gratefully into the chair.

Jessica's face fell as she watched her new friend ripple, she'd sat in JUST the way to push her new breasts to prominence. She hadn't stumbled at all as she was carried. Even her limping was graceful.

"But I feel like a brand new woman." Dolores grumbled under her breath. She'd noticed the grace too and it had stung. Bad enough she looked like this, now she couldn't even act like herself. How did jessica handle...her eyes widened. JESSICA. Of course. It had to be her...She could teach her how to handle it. "Jessica, can you help me?"

"With?"

"Walking, moving. I...I'm moving all wrong, I can't control it." Dolores reached out and grabbed the toon's hand. "But you're used to it, you can help me get...help me move like I'm supposed too."

Jessica was stunned, and blinked away some tears. She trusted her? Despite her own sensuality? Despite probably giving her friend her condition? Well that trust would not go to waste, she wouldn't let her down. She gave a firm nod and gripped her hand. "I'll do my best Dolores, but it'll be tough."

"Fine. I can take tough. I just need to get past this." The next thing Dolores knew, she found herself in one of the softest and warmest hugs of her life "And figure out how I can fix it." she mumbled into her headrest.

Suddenly, a glint caught her eye. In the polished surface of the countertops, she could see herself and Jessica...but the her she could see wiggled her eyebrows and reached around behind her friend's head.

"So…" the real thing said, stepping sharply back from the lounge singers embrace. "Let's get started."

"Alright, the first is try to get your center of balance, it might be off because of...you know." Jessica nodded politely at Dolores's straining work shirt. To her credit, she never broke eye contact. Dolores, however, glowered glumly at her growth. "Let me just..."

Dimly she was aware of Jessica gingerly stepping around her, and startled back to attention at the sudden weight and softness on the back of her head. from the corner of her eyes, she saw Jessica's hands snaking around...surely she wasn't.

Jessica's slender, nimble hands reached around and took Dolores's own, crossing her arms and guiding them to support her breasts.

With a few experimental hefts, Jessica began matching the support to Dolore's own breathing, taking a weight off that Dolores hadn't even noticed.

Oh, Dolores fought down the strange flash of disappointment. she quickly shot her reflection a glare, but looked way even more quickly when she realised it had reached up and was re-guiding the hands of the reflected Jessica.

"Okay. In...out...up...down...in...out...up...down...now walk with me...that's it...and watch it rise and fall."

'Me and everyone else.' thought Dolores, turning to walk back across the kitchen then scolded herself. Jessica was just trying to help.

"Okay, you're doing much better."

Dolores blinked and realise that Jessica had stepped away. This time she snuffed the flash of disappointment before it could start. Was she giving her the training wheels treatment? It was apparently working, she'd half-crossed the kitchen and hadn't tripped once. If this kept up she could walk home without making a fool of herself.

Jessica bit her lip. Her friend had half crossed the kitchen and hadn't tripped once. At this rate she'd never make a fool of herself again. But it was okay. She looked a bit unsteady and was pretty focussed on her breasts. Maybe she just needed a nudge.

As Dolores walked past, beginning to raise her head in pride, she didn't see a very calculated sashay of a red dress, nor the glittering fabric suddenly beneath her feet. Suddenly the world slipped beneath her and she tumbled head-forwards into the kitchen bench. "Wo-Woah! Woah!" and promptly found herself falling into the sink, chest first.

Jessica heard the splash and gave a giddy grin as a schoolgirl. That was a brilliant klutzy move! Little overplayed, but she WAS working with a beginner edging around to get a better look, her face fell.

Dolores had landed breasts first, naturally, and gotten stuck. Unfortunately, it wasn't as funny as it should have been, her dressed was soaked to near transparency and the tap was jutting clean between them, aimed straight at her face. As Dolores struggled to pull herself clear, the tip sunk amd rose in her valley. Suddenly, the tap broke, sending a rush of water straight into her spluttering mouth. She coughed while closing her eyes. "Oh man, it's like with Eddie all over again."

Jessica nearly pulled her hair in frustration. She'd just made it worse! "Here, let me get you out Dolores." she moved over and wrapped her arms around Dolore's waist before she tried pulling back.

Dolores, still soaked from the sink and borderline aroused from the tap, stood in horror as Jessica came up behind her.

"I just need to..."

In the polished sink below, her reflection was flashing her a double thumbs up.

"Get a good grip."

Hands...hands!

Jessica grasped as firmly as she could, ignoring the squeak from her obviously distressed friend, and pulled as hard as she could. It would be so much easier if her waist had some room to move, but she couldn't get close enough to grip without it pressing up against Dolores's. "E-Easy there!" blushed the new toon. Closing her eyes to stave of any more of her reflections' ideas.

"Should take...just one more." Jessica adjusted her grip and pulled with all her might, and with a loud pop, Dolores burst free of the sink.

Then her back hit two soft surfaces and she felt herself bounce and turn in midair...and an unwelcome, but not unpleasant pressure on her breasts. Dolores opened her eyes to find herself staring at a surprised jessica rabbit from less than a foot away. "Woah, I'm so sorry Dolores, it's just you...and I...my bad." Dolores was quickly on the other side of the room, head against the wall and boiling red.

Jessica politely ignored the tea kettle whistle and the steam, choosing instead to cough disarmingly. "Let's try something a bit easier on you and your blood pressure."

Jessica's disarming smile did not hold long against Dolore's glare.

The chairs and tables of the diner had been pushed aside, stacked against the walls, and the blinds all shut as tight as they could go.

"Ok this one should do the truck."

Dolores stared skeptically at the length of rope her friend has placed along the length of the room.

"This is an old one, just walk along the rope on one side, and back on the other." Jessica explained.

"You sure this is a good idea? What if I trip?"

'Here's hoping.' thought Jessica. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. We'll have this mess sorted out in no time."

"Well...alright." Dolores slowly lifted a leg, wincing as it slid from her dress like peeking through a curtain and stepped forwards, eyes closed to ignore the inevitable bouncing. Foot by foot, she marched slowly along the rope, feeling her way with her feet

"And TURN." called Jessica, leaning down at the other end.

Dolores dutifully pivoted and began marching down the other side of the rope.

Jessica grasped her corner and readied herself. There was every chance her friend would trip and stumble naturally, but should the worst come to the worst she was prepared to step in. "That's it, you're doing it."

"Well it sure feels awkward. I feel like I'm carrying two watermelons." as Dolores looked down at the melons, Jessica readied herself. If it was going to happen, it would happen now. and if it didn't...

Dolores missed a step and hurriedly corrected herself, accidentally digging her foot into the length of rope and pulling taut around her other leg. "Woah, woah, woah!" with a crash and drumroll out of nowhere, Dolores tumbed head over heel in a wild blur. The waitress rolled to a steady stop at the lounge singers feet with her eyes tightly shut.

Jessica's proud beam dropped to a broken slump. she'd even made THIS erotic. The rope snaked its way between the thighs, wrists and breasts in a way which made her seem helpless, yet ready and emphasises her already absurd curves. it just wasn't fair. No one should be cursed with THIS much sensuality

"Oooh, dizzy." groaned Dolores. She tried to reach up to steady her head, only to find she couldn't move. As Dolores looked down and saw the ropes she went eerily silent.

"Um, Dolores?" responded Jessica before seeing Dolores cry out embarrassed and struggle with the ropes. "I'll just... get some scissors." said Jessica slinking away.

Dolores could only stare ahead at the door. In it, her reflection was sitting and winked. Dolores could feel her blood boiling. Any more of this and she'd snap.

'I swear anymore of this and I'm gonna lose it.' thought Jessica in annoyance.

Staring dead ahead, she heard the tap of Jessica's high heels approaching slowly.

"I couldn't find scissors, but this knife should do the trick..." She felt her friend cutting away at the ropes. "Just stay still, I don't want you to accidentally get cut."

Dolore tried to ignore the smell of her perfume, the way her hair caressed her shoulders, the way her weight felt right on her shoulders, and the way her reflection was licking its lips. 'Is that thing going to keep taunting me like this all day?!'

"There...we...go..." said Jessica, and the ropes slid apart.

Dolores, looked down, then stood and tested, just to be sure there was no last minute trick. She sighed in relief to see the ropes were truly gone, and she was free.

Then her dress slid apart.

Both their eyes widened with Jessica dropping the scissors from shock.

Dolores's hands quickly covered herself as she watched her friend's face go as red as her famous dress. Standing there in her underwear, she wondered what was next.

Then her underwear fell apart.

Jessica's mouth dropped down and hit the floor while Dolores' reflection let out a whistle at seeing the bare skin.

Dolores could only stare as in front of her, her reflection reached around and planted her face on Jessica's lips, guiding her hands too.

She snapped as she suddenly tackled the redhead bombshell and slammed their lips together, catching Jessica WAY off guard.

Jessica, struggling to find a hanhold that wouldn't make this worse, managed to pry the amorous employer of her with some difficulty. "Dolores I..." she couldn't speak, she could only stutter her objections, which somehow STILL came across as half-hearted.

"Don't give me that, if I'm gonna look this way then I might as well put it to good use." she spoke with a lustful look in her eyes before claiming Jessica's lips again with the redhead this time managing to pry her off, but with a brighter blush.

"Dolores! We...We can't! I mean, I have Rodger, you have Eddie…"

"Jessica, look me in the eye."

She did so while both their giant melons, each one over a J cup chest in size and bounciness, touched each other like age old friends.

"Right now, I've been dealing with a body that I never imagined. I've had to deal with moments just trying to walk without falling over with these funbags, and right now I need someone to try it out with, and with a body like yours, there's no question about it. I want us to do it, just to get it out of the way."

Jessica blushed while gulping a little as Dolores licked her lips. "But...But this is too sudden."

"I don't care, we are having sex here and now hot stuff." she purred before she started kissing Jessica's neck making the redhead gasp while the tiny Dolores jumped and tapped her heels together with a smile.

"But...But…" feeling a woman kiss her there was making her toes curl and shiver. She felt a small part of her brain shake her head before another part nodded, with the two getting into a cartoon cloud fight.

Dolores kept on kissing the bombshell of a toon while moving her hands over the woman's massive ass while Jessica unintentionally began doing the same to her massive set of ass cheeks. 'Her lips are soft as silk, but bouncy as rubber~'

'Wow, her butt isn't anything to scoff at. She could give me a run for my money with the right dress.' thought Jessica before taking the initiative and licked Dolores' lips making her hesitate and had to muster herself up to open her mouth before feeling the woman's tongue lick around her mouth.

Both women kissed the other as the tiny tattoo was cheering them on as a pair of palm palms appeared on each hand and began jumping like crazy. They rubbed and caressed the rears while leaning closer with their breasts meshing against the other which was getting them excited.

That was when their rational minds, now in casts, were knocked out by the lustful sides, now wearing gold belts, as they began to formulate the most...toon like ideas imaginable.

And nothing's worse than a toon with its head in the gutter, besides the times they were punched into one but that's a different story entirely.

Dolores and Jessica moaned with their tongues wrestling against the other like two snakes while Jessica moved a leg over and rubbed it between Dolores' thighs, nearing the spot under her outfit.

"Mmm~" Both moaned in unison while they kept on making out and rubbing each other's hands on the rumps, each one shaking with all the motion from their sexcipade. "Oh mmm~"

The small Dolores beamed and kept on cheering the bigger one before the two moved to break the kiss, but their lips stayed together with their mouths stretching back out before the lips popped free and their mouths went back to normal.

"That...was…"

"Good." Dolores said with a sultry tone. "But I want more skin, which means that little number you're wearing? It's coming off."

"You first." smirked Jessica.

She smirked before taking off her clothes.

RIP!

By ripping them off to reveal her naked body, which had large nipples that looked like rock hard diamonds and a slit that was already leaking on the floor.

"...oh my…"

"Like what you see dollface?" she smirked crossing her arms to make her breasts stand out more and bounce with Jessica smirking.

"Yeah, just try not to drool." she reached back and started to slide her dress down her body making her breasts bounce and slid it down her legs while making them stretch out to show smooth skin before tossing it aside and started to take her gloves off.

"No underwear? I always had a hunch." joked Dolores.

Jessica dropped her gloves on the ground while her hard nipples and dry slit was revealed to the former human. "Undergarments restrict my breasts."

"With knockers like them, I wouldn't blame you for going commando." Dolores smirked while making a wolf whistle to the bombshell toon. "How do you get clothes that fit?"

"Lots of practice." Jessica said before moving closer to Dolores. "But enough talk, we're moving this to the bed."

"Good idea." spoke Dolores as they got up and went to the bedroom she and Eddie shared while her small toon self stared at Jessica's bare body.

As both got onto the bed, Dolores looked at Jessica with a devilish smile.

"Say, since I'm not human anymore." She rubbed her hand across the redhead's cheek. "Could we try any toon related activities in the bed?"

"You mean get down and dirty, the toon way?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Well….we could, but are you sure? It can get a bit weird by regular people's standards."

"I'm a human turned toon that wants to have sex with a toon while looking like a bombshell, after today, I don't know IF I'm normal or not." She countered. "But I really think it might be a new experience for me."

"Well, ok, but if it seems too much, let me know. But let's work our way up there first."

Dolores nodded. "Lead the way, I'm open to new things."

"Alright, lay on your back, I want a up and close look at your girls."

She did so while her breasts jiggled like crazy as Jessica leaned closer to her. She moaned when the woman grabbed the breasts and gave them a squeeze while lifting them up.

"You should consider getting a career change, doing shows with the right outfit can bring in a lot more money than you think, just be careful of the touchy grabby guys who come by." Jessica said with a smirk before moving both breasts closer to her mouth and began to lick each nipple with her tongue.

"Oooh~!" Dolore shivered while the small toon self found herself panting like a dog as she stared at Jessica's chest. "N-No thanks, I-ah! Prefer this gig."

"I understand." She said while licking the nipples a bit more. "But your body is perfect for the showgirl life."

Dolores moaned and squirmed feeling the tongue before Jessica latched on them and started sucking on them making her jump and get more turned on.

Jessica then looked at the woman in the eyes, said eyes now in the form of stars, before taking a slow deep breath and began to slowly blow into them in a deliberate way that made Dolores moan out.

"H-Hey, what's go-" Dolores stopped and gaped as she saw her breasts jiggle and seemingly start to grow bigger. She felt the breasts getting bigger and bigger as Jessica kept on blowing into them like balloons. "Ah~!"

'Let's see how she likes this.' Jessica thought before blowing harder as the breasts started to expand more and more until they outgrew all known cup sizes and looked ready to explode.

"Ahhhh~!"

Jessica then stopped, grabbed the nipples and tied them into two giant bows in the shape of hearts. "There, a new set of balloons."

"W-What is this?!"

"Balloon play." She chuckled before turning her around to show her butt hole. "And this is 'blowing up the beanbag chair'."

"Wait, what are you-AHHHH~!" She moaned out while the bombshell redhead began blowing into her ass, causing the already large cheeks to expand to twice their size, then three times, and then more times then she could count. "AHHH~!"

Jessica kept on blowing into it before taking a deep breath and blew like a tiny hurricane.

BOING~!

Causing the ass to expand and hit the walls like a pair of bagpipes.

"Hey! I can't move!" spoke Dolores since the expanded tits and ass were pressed against the walls and bed.

Jessica blew again before grabbing the asshole, stretched it out and tied it up into the shape of a bow tie. "There, you're now an airbed, and I can play with them for a while." She then grabbed one breast and one asscheek with her hands and began to either squeeze or slap them hard.

"Ah~!" moaned the woman with Jessica smirking.

"Truth is I did this once in college with my fraternity, and since you can't move, I can play with you like one giant toy." Jessica said before slapping harder with one hand and squeezing with the other, all the while Dolores' slit became as drenched as a waterfall, with the tiny version of said toon laughing at the comedy placed on her host.

"Ahhh! Oooh! Ahh~!" she moaned out while her body tingled the more she was touched.

"How's it feel to be like a balloon?"

"Ah, it feels ah! Good~" Dolores moaned while feeling horny, but felt like it was one sided. "Ah! But is this….ah! Permanent?"

"No, this is not permanent. Trust me, if that happened I wouldn't be walking about and working." she replied before crouching down and spread Dolores' legs to look at her cooch and smiled. "Get ready to feel better."

"What do you mean?" She asked with uncertainty. That's when she felt a tongue against her vagina making her moan even louder.

Jessica kept on licking while her tongue went deep into the hole like a snake.

"Ooooooooooooh~!" Dolores moaned while struggling to move, but was pinned to the bed by her large assets.

'Mmmm, nice and sweet, a bit tart though.' She thought while Dolores kept on moaning. 'With a bit of lead oddly enough.'

'Ah! I feel so big...and warm~'

Jessica licked deeper into the hole while intentionally making slurping sounds. 'Let's see how long she can last.'

(Three minutes later)

'Too quick.' She thought while covered in juices as Dolores panted with ecstasy. 'It was too quick, and I was hoping that she lasted an hour.'

"Ah….more….more….toon kinks…."

"Oh? You want more do you now?"

She nodded.

"Alright then, but first." She pulled on each bow or bow tie and started undoing them. "We deflate you."

FFFFFFFFIIIISSSSSHHHHHHH!

"WAAAAH!" She cried out while the chest and ass deflated and caused her to fly around the room like a deflated blimp. She then landed back on the bed in her usual form while looking dazed.

"Liked it dear?"

"I see stars…" she let out as stars danced around her vision making Jessica chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Dolores shook her head before asking. "So what's next?"

"Well now that you're a toon, you're probably able to stretch out other parts of you besides your tits and ass."

"Like….my fist?"

"Exactly darling." she grinned. "Lay on your back."

Dolores did so while Jessica spread her legs apart.

Jessica looked at the slit before sticking one finger out. "I learned this from the Three Caballeros."

FIIIIISSSHHH!

And blew on the thumb while her fist grew and grew until it was the size of an elephant's head.

Dolores' eyes widened and nearly popped out of her skull while Jessica used her free hand to rub the slit and made her moan.

"But first, let's get this stretched out." she grabbed one side and started to tug on it, making it stretch and making Dolores moan louder.

"Ahhh~!" She moaned as the slit was stretched out like gum.

"Not to worry, just bare with it before getting the feeling of being a turkey." Jessica said as the slit was looking more and more like a rubberband. She then moved her fist into the slit and pushed.

"AHHH~!" Dolores threw her head back while her tattoo shivered and licked her lips while watching a slight bulge form around the fist.

Jessica then started to move her enlarged fist while Dolores moaned and squirmed like crazy.

"Oh god damn it! It's bigger than Eddie by a mile!"

"With toons, we can get into all kinds of kinky situations. You should see what a regular strip joint is like in Toontown." Jessica said while moving faster. "It's a real blast."

"Ahh~!"

"I suggest you keep it down, your mouth might start an earthquake when I do this!" She said while fisting right into her sweet spot and womb.

"AHHHHHH~!" Dolores let out while looking like a blur due to how much she was squirming while her body felt like it was on fire.

POOF!

Which it was as the tattoo tried to use water to stop the flames, which looked like they had arms and legs.

"How's it starting to feel now?"

"Ahhh! It feels good!" She moaned out before letting loose a torrent of love juices from her slit.

"It must be." chuckled the redhead. "But we have many more kinks to try."

That made the Dolores tattoo let out a woop.

"Ahh-OH!" She gasped out as the fist was pulled out of her slit, both of which returned to normal as she herself panted. "Ah….what else…..?"

"Simple, I ate your carpet, now you eat mine." she smirked laying on her back and spread her legs.

And on cue Dolores began licking the carpet while Jessica moaned a little while her ass was getting squeezed on by her hands.

'She's oh! Quick thinking.' she thought while running her hands through Dolores' hair. "Good girl, you're picking up on this pretty fast."

She kept on licking while Jessica gave her ass a loud slap. "Oooh~"

"But once you're done, I'm showing you my favorite toon related toy." she hummed while holding her head there. "And trust me, it's a doozie."

She licked one last time before looking up. "What is it?"

"Keep licking and you'll find out, especially near my clit."

She nodded before licking again. She swirled her tongue across the bud making Jessica hum and grip her head tighter.

'She's learning.' She thought while feeling her slit getting drenched from the licking.

'Jelly favored.' Dolores thought with a hum. She started to suck on the clit making Jessica moan louder.

"Oh fuck yeah, go ahead and give it a little nibble while you're at it." Jessica said while Dolores bit hard onto it, making her jump. "Easy there, I said nibble."

She nibbled on the slit while getting an idea and started to suck on it hard, making Jessica moan while missing the grin the redhead had.

'Just what I was hoping for.' Jessica thought while Dolores kept on licking the clit.

Dolores started to feel a feeling in her head and felt like following it, which involved putting her lips around the clit and start blowing against it while bobbing her head back and forth, completely missing the fact it seemed to stretch up the more she bobbed before she let go, went wide eyed, and suddenly found herself slapped back off the bed and wound up stumbling back against the wall and looked, before going wide eyed seeing a large fifteen foot dick in between Jessica's legs with said redhead chuckling.

"Like it? It's all natural." She chuckled while rubbing her coconut sized balls with her right hand. "And you can have one too if you want."

Dolores drooled like a dog while eyeing the giant cock and then her own clit.

"Well?"

She laid on her back and nodded. "Give me a hotdog!"

"Oh I will, but first…" she trailed off before moving off the bed and over to her with her dick at attention. "Get this lathered up first."

Dolores blinked before seeing the cock moving towards her face.

"Lick it." she ordered while grabbing Dolores hair. "Don't take it slow either, I wanna feel your mouth all over it."

She nodded before extending her mouth as wide as a whale and latched onto the giant dick like a mousetrap. She hummed while Jessica smiled before she began to move her dick back and forth with a moan.

"Oh yeah, I hardly ever get a chance to use this! I tried it on Roger one time, but let's just say I went a bit wild with him."

Dolores moaned and hummed while feeling the dick pushing deep into her body as her tattoo laughed at her position with glee. She closed her eyes and licked the tip while rubbing her slit at the same time.

Jessica thrusted deep into the woman while her cock twitched a little and she felt very in control. 'Soon she'll be filled up like an ACME pie.'

'I can tell she's about to blow.' Dolores thought while feeling very eager. 'And I welcome it!'

"Mmm, get ready for a filling deary." groaned Jessica before burying her dick inside and moaned before sperm came gushing out.

That in turn caused her body to blimp up to the point that her entire body looked like a balloon of sperm, her stomach as large as a small hot air balloon and her limbs now useless and sunken in along with her head.

Jessica kept on pouring more and more sperm into her before letting go of the woman's hair and-

FLISSSSSSSSH!

Sent her flying like a deflated balloon, again, but with sperm covering the walls, ceiling, windows and other pieces of furniture. Jessica herself got some sperm glazed over her breasts and watched before Dolores wound up landing on the bed on her stomach.

"Ah…" she groaned while her body returned to normal, yet her mouth and body was covered in sperm, including her back where the tattoo was busy swimming in a v-cup bikini. "Ah...wow…"

"Wooo, damn, that took more out of me then I thought." Jessica panted while her cock was still leaking sperm like a fountain pen. "But I think you're a natural sperm blimp doll."

"I feel….so...sticky." Dolores panted while slowly getting up. "It's...making me hungry for a hotdog, with 'honey'."

Jessica smirked. "Looks like it's my turn to raise the flag." she moved over and got in between Dolores' legs before she started licking across the clitoris.

She moaned while closing her legs around Jessica's head as the bombshell red kept on sucking on the clit. "Oh fuck yes! Yes!"

Jessica kept on sucking on it while noticing that the clit was starting to rise up. 'She's a quick one, even faster than myself when I was first drawn.'

"Ahhhh!" moaned Dolores feeling the clit growing in Jessica's mouth and suddenly grabbed the redhead by her hair and gritted her teeth. "I had a mouthful of you, now you get to be the same bitch!"

"Mmmmm?!" She got out as the clit turned into a seventeen foot cock with cannon ball sized gonads as she was pushed up and down the wide girth like a sex toy. "Mmmm mmmm!"

"Oh fuck yes! No wonder Eddie loves this! Ugh! You're gonna choke on this you ginger tease, wearing something like that would make any guy hard as a rock!"

"Mmmmmmm!" Jessica moaned out as the cock twitched like crazy in her mouth.

"And now I ah! I'll blow you up!"

The toon moaned before sperm poured into her body, causing her to inflate to the size of two blimps, her head and lumps sinking into her body as her stomach grew in size, as she started to float like a balloon, to her shock. 'Oh god...this is...so good!'

Dolores groaned while her tattoo gave a thumbs up before Jessica's mouth let go, leading to her going flying up and around the room, letting sperm spray around before she slammed into the ceiling.

She looked like a pancake as she floated back down and puffed back to her normal shape. "..."

Dolores panted while her small tattoo looked just as exhausted. "Wow...that...was...wooh!"

"The night is still young." Jessica panted before pulling at Dolores' dick and started to tie it up with her own dick as it started to look like a pretzel for a second before the tips of each one was pointed to each toon's slits. "And I'm feeling excited about this technique, the 'Double Dragon'."

"Wait, you mean we're gonna use them...at the same time?"

"Yep, relax, it's quite a blast." She said with a smirk. "After all, we toons can go all out without getting killed by our own passions."

Dolores blushed while her cock went straight up again.

"I see you're interested dollface." she chuckled before rubbing the dicks making Dolores hum. "Then buckle up."

Dolores hummed before their cocks went into each other's slits, making both moan out while Jessica took the lead by grabbing her balls and squeezed. "Oh fuck!"

"My, what big balls you have deary." Jessica hummed while squeezing them. "No wonder you filled me up like you did. After this, you will never forget toon sex ever again~"

"Oh god!" moaned Dolores with her tattoo rubbing itself as the woman felt the dick slide in and out of her pussy and made a bulge. "It's bigger than Eddie!"

Jessica kept on thrusting while Dolores' dick began to push against her womb. 'Mmm! Ok, that hit a sweet spot!'

Their chests bounced with each thrust making the Dolores tattoo stare at Jessica's with a little drool.

As they thrusted, their asses jiggled like mad while their stomachs bulged, each time causing the other to moan like deer. They then felt their cocks getting ready to burst from the giant loads of seed being filled in both their balls and cocks as they started to inflate like large phallic balloons.

"Dolores! I'm gonna let it out!"

"Same here!"

Both moaned before the sperm was released, turning their bodies into giant sperm filled balloons, with their heads and limbs sinking back into the giant forms and their stomachs becoming filled with large amounts of sperm as they floated above the bed and kept on cumming like crazy. This lead to the ribbon coming undone, leading to them flying off and bouncing off the walls spraying sperm on every spot that wasn't already covered.

FIIIIISSSHHH!

They went flying around, hitting each other and kissing the others lips in the process, before landing on the bed with their cocks still oozing out sperm onto the sheets.

"Ah…"

"Ah…."

"Are you...ok?"

"Yes….you?"

"Fantastic."

Both panted while their dicks looked ready to play again.

"Another round?"

"Big time dollface."

(Next morning)

When they finally woke up, the low red-golden light of dawn was filtering through the cracks around the edge of the blinds. Both of them feeling tired and sore, but also very satisfied. Neither of them said a word. they wouldn't know how to begin, but somehow they felt they didn't have to.

Jessica however sat up and yawned while stretching, making her boobs bounce with Dolores looking without a care.

To her surprise though, Jessica seemed to when she noticed her friend's staring. She blushed and looked away, covering herself and turning, which was more effective given she only had so much arm.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to make it awkward."

"Dolores...I...don't want you to get the wrong idea here…." started Jessica. "It's just...I can't start a relationship, I still love Roger..."

"This was... fun." She blushed. "And unexpected, not that it wasn't enjoyable. But it's...it's not..."

Against all odds, the undressed Jessica looked more lost and flustered in the morning light then enticing, and Dolores had no idea how to feel about it.

Dolores awkwardly moved to put her arm around her shoulders, but thought better at the last moment. This was not a moment for physical holding. Instead she stood and offered her friend her hand.

Jessica smiled and let Dolores help her to her feet, albeit her legs made her stumble slightly.

Dolores watched as her friends chewed her lip anxiously and her eyes slowly met her own.

"Um, maybe we should get a shower."

Dolores blushed followed quickly by Jessica.

"Umm, you first I mean." Jessica quickly looked around the room, away from her eyes. "Is there a shower in here?"

"Yeah, upstairs."

Dolores's head was spinning as she showered. She didn't know what to think about ANY of this. While part of her was upset Jessica wasn't interested in continuing, another part had no idea where any of this had came from, and another, MUCH larger part had gone numb from her recent acquisition of celluloid skin and was liable to go off like a powder-keg the minute she stopped thinking about this.

Then she noticed the dripping. Skin shaded drops of her arm dripping off at the elbow, and looking down she could see a sizable puddle growing around her feet. She went wide eyed and felt her hand shake before letting out a horrified scream.

The door to the bathroom burst open and she turned to reach pleadingly for her friend.

"Jessica, help me!"

Jessica could only stare, "You're...you're..."

"I'm meltin-"

"You're human again!"

"W-What?"

"Dolores look at yourself, you're back to normal!"

Dolores, stared blankly at her friend for a moment, then slowly lifted her melting, dripping...NORMAL hand up to her eyes. Her gaze quickly swept along the rest of her arm then down at the rest of herself. Flesh! Real flesh!

"I'm back! I'm really back to normal!" hiccups bubbled from her throat, spilling into full sobs of laughter. Dolores hugged herself tight and tighter.

Jessica moved over and gently rubbed her back. Her eyes took in the sight of her once-again human co-worker and admired the very reasonable curvature. Whatever she'd done to her friend, it was over now, and-

Hold on, what was that on her back?

It was the tattoo of Dolores, but it actually looked sad and sulking while looking at her with a small sniffle.

Jessica blinked, gears turning in her head. Was this it? Was this the cause of everything? She saw its expression and actually felt bad for it since it seemed like just any other toon. It seemed so...lonely down there. "...Dolores, could you hold still for just a little while? There's still a little something…"

Dolores suddenly stiffened ramrod straight as she realised she was still naked, but jessica didn't notice.

"Thank you. I'll be back right away." she turned and headed out with Dolores and her tattoo confused.

Moments later though, Dolores heard the sound of approaching footsteps and felt a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, now...hold...still..."

She heard something dip in the paint-soaked water below and felt...something brushing against her back. Dolores bit her lip.

"Done." the redheaded object of her frustrations announced.

"What? Done with what?" Dolores turned to see, but couldn't get a good look, wheeling to face Jessica, she only caught a giddy grin which the toon quickly tried and failed to hide.

"Oh, nothing important. why don't I go fetch your clothes?"

Dolores could only stare in confusion...and unseen to her a smaller Dolores could only watch in heartbreak.

The little tattoo sighed to see her love go...and opened her eyes to find someone had slipped a pair of hands over them. She blinked before slowly turning and let out a gasp. Standing behind her was an image of Jessica in matching sailors gear, painted fresh on Dolores and sinking beneath the skin.

Said image gave a wink with the tattoo Dolores jumping to her feet in the blink of an eye.

The two tattoos embraced, their hair falling into the shape of a heart as a red valentine silhouette surrounded them.


	81. Professor Utonium and Sedusa

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Professor Utonium and Sedusa

Series: Powerpuff Girls

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The city of Townsville, a peaceful metropolis where everyone lives safe happy lives thanks to the hard work and dedication of its trio of tiny titans, the Powerpuff girls.

"Girls! It's time for school!" called Professor Utonium while trying to get their lunches packed and ready to go.

"Coming Professor!" They called before flying down stairs to the front door.

"Kinda cutting it a little close there girls." he said handing them their lunches. "Be good today girls and stay away from that Princess Morbucks."

"Feh, easier said than done." scoffed Buttercup crossing her arms. "She'll probably try something right as we get there."

"If she tries bullying you just try to ignore her as best you can, but if she does eventually try to reach out and be your friend…"

"Be polite and try to be her friend." Blossom stated like she rehearsed it

"That's the spirit." The professor said. "Now off you go girls."

"Bye professor." they waved before flying out through the front door while the man smiled and moved to take his apron off.

"Now that that's taken care of, it's time to get to work."

Yes Townsville is the most peaceful town around. But what's this? A hooded figure hiding in the bushes across the street?

The figure held binoculars and looked through the window to see Utonium was all alone with the figure letting out a low chuckle. They raced over and knocked on the door.

"Now who could that be?" The professor wondered looking back at the door before opening it. "Yes?" The next thing the professor knew he was sprayed in the face and everything went black as he passed out.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, sweet dreams Prof. Utonium." spoke the person in a female tone before reaching down to grab his shoulders and started to drag him over to the door that lead to the lab.

The professor was tied to a swivel chair on wheels by the time he came to. He groaned and shook his head while confused. "W...What happened?" he wondered looking up at his desk and saw the figure looking over his books.

"Tch, useless, garbage, not even close to what I need." They said tossing books haphazardly. "It'll take me all day to find what I need."

"Hey now what do you think you're doing?!" He spoke out getting the intruder's attention.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yes and judging by your voice I assume you're a woman. A familiar one too." he spoke before hearing the figure chuckle under hood.

"Aw, you remember me? How sweet." she spoke sarcastically while turning to the professor and reached for their hood. It came down to reveal the face of Sedusa with her hair reduced to a stubble.

"Sedusa." frowned Utonium who flinched a little seeing the nearly bald head before glaring at the woman. "What are you doing here in my house? I thought my girls put you away?"

"They did, but the cops in this town are so lazy it was easy to sneak out. Now if you'll excuse me I need find the right book." She said going back to her search. "I'll say this much professor, your books are up to date." She said taking a book and smiled in approval.

Utonium frowned and tried to move, but felt the rope grip him tightly and made it hard to move much. "Just what on earth could you possibly need in my lab?"

"Everything that I could possibly need, it's amazing, you have all the equipment of the most advanced research facilities, but not the security. I've been trying to get my hands on most of this stuff for years." She said taking another book and laid it with the first. "With all of this equipment, I'll finally have what use to be mine before it was taken from me." she scowled then took off her disguise revealing her supervillain outfit underneath then tossed said disguise aside before grabbing a lab coat and put it on

"And just what might that be?" he asked while trying to discreetly work on undoing the ropes.

"Isn't it obvious? I want my hair back!" She said pointing at her scalp before walking over to the work table. "And since it was your brats who did this to me it's only fair that I use your equipment to help me."

"The only thing my girls did is bring you to justice." frowned the professor. "It was you who tried to pass yourself off as Miss Bellum and seduce the mayor, then try and have the real Miss Bellum carted off to prison in your place."

"The going to prison part I could leave with." She said opening one of the books and flipped through the pages. "But shaving my head, that was overkill."

"After all the crimes you've committed with it I'd say it fit the punishment." he muttered while trying to get his fingers to reach the knot without moving too much.

"It was my hair gel that was the real threat." she said grabbing a few beakers of various chemicals and started mixing them. "It was a little something I whipped up just for your girls. I may be a crook, but I do have a brain. Where's your bunsen burner?" She questioned looking around.

"I'm not saying a thing." he spoke up defiantly.

"Ugh fine, I'll look for it myself." She said putting the chemicals down and walked to a cabinet.

"Come on, come on." The professor said trying to pull at the knot only to find out the more he pulled on it the tighter it became. 'No good, she sure knows her way around a knot.'

"Don't bother trying to get those ropes off." She said searching the cabinet. "I may not be a decorated boy scout, but I do know how to tie a sturdy knot." She smiled finding what she was looking for and took it out. "It's one the only things I picked up working in Svengolly's Circus."

"Svengolly's Circus?" The professor perked up. "I went to their show everytime they came to town back when I was a kid. You worked for them?"

"I didn't just work there, I grew up there." she replied taking the burner to the table. "I was literally born on the circus train."

"That's….not quite what I expected." he admitted while she rolled her eyes.

"Well how else did you think I became who I am? Did you think I was some kind of spawn of a Gorgon trained by Ninjas?"

"Uh...well…" Utonium blushed with a chuckle making her facepalm.

"No. That's not it." She said going back to her work. "For starters my mother was a fifth generation acrobat."

'That would explain how she's so agile and nimble.'

"And you remember the man of a thousand faces, right?" She said mixing the chemicals in a separate vial.

"Of course, an amazing artist. Who wouldn't want to look like anyone off the bat?"

"That was my father." she revealed making the professor feel like a lightbulb went off in his head as the dots clicked.

"So that's where you got your mastery of disguise." He spoke as she used a pair of tongs to hold the vial over the burner.

"Of course, thanks to him I could fool anyone. Including you." she smirked with Utonium frowning at the memory before he gave a chuckle making her turn. "What?"

"You might have tricked me at first, but it was also thanks to my girls I found out who you really were. So is that really a moment you can hold over my head?"

"I can when the look on your face is so priceless." She shot back keeping her eyes on the mixture. "When I think back to how easy it was to trick you, I always enjoy a good laugh. You were like a lost puppy, you even bought my fake name, Miss Goodlady. For a scientist, you sure are dim. Then again it wouldn't be the first time I did that."

"So you used the skills your own parents taught you to be a thief, is that it?"

"Not at first, honestly this isn't how I thought my life would turn out at all." she answered while crossing her arms. "At first I always imagined I'd still be in the circus, growing there until I was an old lady and showing people my skills, but that all changed, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Do you know what I had to keep myself entertained growing up?" She questioned.

"Um...dolls?"

"No, books. chemistry books to be exact."

"Wait, really?" he looked at her in surprise. "You studied chemistry?"

"Reluctantly. Most circus profits went to upkeep of equipment and animals. The only reading material I had to my name growing up were those Chemistry books someone donated. I read them over and over to stave off boredom." She said moving the vial from the burner and turned it off. She took a syringe and drew some of the mixture and put a drop between two pieces of glass and slid it under the microscope. "Honestly I read them so much for most of my childhood all I remember were the equations. Guess I had a knack for it. I was homeschooled but chemistry was one thing I excelled at."

"Wow, I didn't really get interested in science until I was a little boy. Of course, I wasn't what you'd call book savvy. I was a little trouble maker. I even blew up my elementary school Science Lab."

That got a chuckle from Sedusa. "I've been there before. Although for me it was actually in college." She said looking into the microscope. She saw several cells under the glass with some of them attaching to each other.

"Wait, college?"

"My parents saved up every cent they earned since they noticed my skill with chemistry. All so they could send me to collage."

"But I don't understand, why turn to a life of crime?"

She gave him a deadpan expression. "Isn't it obvious?" She questioned opening the lab coat to show off her feminine frame.

"Oh…right, the whole 'no one takes female scientist seriously' thing." he spoke with a blush while averting his eyes before she closed the coat and nodded.

"Yeah, I had to 'convince' my professors to use the lab for personal experiments."

"You mean seduce?"

"Call it what you want, it worked. Back then I had long, luxurious, curly black hair. My colleges however….let's just say crome dome doesn't exactly cover it."

"So...what happened?"

"I wanted to create a formula that would make hair grow for the bald, but since no one would volunteer I did the only thing I could."

"Did you... experiment on yourself!?"

She gave him a sideways glance. "Of course, what other choice did I have if I wanted any respect? But... well, you and your girls already know what happened. Instead of making my hair grow it made it prehensile."

"But experimenting on yourself is extremely risky! What if something had gone horribly wrong? Not to mention highly appreciated ethical."

"Tch, you sound like my professors." She said looking back the microscope. "They said the exact same thing. A day later I was kicked out of the school for what I did, that and my hair creeped them out. The rest...is history."

Utonium looked at her with amazement while utterly conflicted. Here was a woman with a rather simple childhood who grew to become somewhat similar to him, but she had to deal with other scientists who didn't think she could cut it, pushing her to being a criminal.

"No!" She shouted and smacked the microscope off the table in frustration. "Not again."

"Woah woah calm down, no need to break expensive equipment. What's wrong?"

"The formula is supposed to stimulate the cells into replicating at an accelerated rate, but the result is still the same as with all my other attempts, the cells end up deteriorating." she frowned while slamming her fists on the counter with a yell. "At this rate I'll never get my beautiful hair back to its former glory!"

"Why the rush? Won't it just grow back on it's own?" Asked the Professor.

"Yes, but the formula that made my hair prehensile also slowed down it's growth speed. My research indicates it with take my hair 20 years to grow back to how it was, at least!" she fumed. "I can't wait that long!"

"Yeesh….what if, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I help you?" he suggested making her look at him and let out a laugh.

"You? Help me? The woman who would love nothing more than to see your girls crushed? Do you think I'm stupid?" she frowned. "The moment I let you go, you'll go running screaming out there calling them to beat me up and throw me right back in jail."

"Grab my keys, then open the top drawer of my filing cabinet. I think there's something in there that you'll like to see." The professor said.

She raised an eyebrow at him before looking at the filing cabinet. "Okay, I'll play along." She said walking over, she then searched his pockets, pulled out his keys and went to the filing cabinet.

"It the goldish key." The professor stated.

Sedusa looked at the key ring and grabbed the gold one before putting it in, turned and pulled open the drawer finding multiple files. "What am I looking for exactly?"

"Just look under the H's." He specified before watching her begin her search. "See a while back Bubbles and Buttercup gave Blossom a bad haircut, Blossom got back at them by laser blasting their hair. So to remedy their situation I created-"

"A hair restoration formula!?" Sedusa exclaimed in shock taking out a file after reading it's name.

"Yes, exactly." he said as she opened the file and started reading it.

"You mean you had this the entire time and you just let me waste good chemicals?!"

"Well actually I always make sure to stock up on extras in case the girls make a mess, so it's not like I lost any extremely valuable kind. Plus you are still a wanted felon."

She groaned and marched back to the table to start over.

"There's just one thing I don't understand, if you're a scientist, then why didn't you try to use my research against me?"

"Who says I didn't? How do you think I came up with my super strong hair gel formula?" she smirked as she grabbed chemicals with Utonium shocked.

"You mean...it was MY work that made it?"

"A little of yours, a little of mine, but like an idiot I didn't take into account its resistance to water." she grumbled in annoyance. "Not one of my finer moments I'll admit. Oh, interesting. So this formula requires your patented Chemical X. Gotta say, even I have to commend you on creating that stuff." she admitted before walking over to a vault on the wall. "Too bad its so volatile. What's the combo?"

"Untie me and I'll do it."

"Yeah, not happening. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Then I guess I'll keep my mouth shut, because you also need my thumbprint to open it."

"Ughhhhhh, you're making this a lot harder than it has to be." she groaned rubbing her template. "Just tell me what it is so I can get on with this."

"...3, 15, 69."

"See? That wasn't so hard." she said inputting the combo then tried to turn the wheel, but it wouldn't budge. "Ngh. Come on. Nggggh!"

"I told you so." The professor said. "I installed the thumbs scanner after my girls gave my money hungry Ex-college friend some of my Chemical X, because they don't have thumbs you see?"

Sedusa moaned in annoyance and hit her head against the vault door. "...ow."

Utonium sweatdropped seeing that while finding it a little sad.

She turned to him with a red spot on her forehead and tried to hold back the tears of pain with a pout, which he thought looked pretty cute, before taking a deep breath and walked up to him. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Well being untied from this chair would be a nice start."

"I mean what do you want in return!?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "All men expect something in return."

The professor let that sink in before blushing and shook his head. "N-No no! I'm not like those other scientists. I'd never make someone do something they didn't want. In all honesty it's….kind of nice having someone to talk to in the lab. Especially someone who understands my 'science gibberish' as Buttercup calls it."

Sedusa looked at him in brief surprise before crossing her arms. "You really expect me to believe you don't want ANYTHING in return?"

"Well I mean everyone needs a little human interaction or they'd go crazy. A good conversation is all I really need."

"Huh... alright, but try anything funny like calling the cops and I'll kick you so hard in the balls you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life." she threatened making a fist making the professor pale and gulp before she started to undo the knot. "There."

"Wow, you really do know your way around a knot." he admitted rubbing his arms.

"I had a lot of practice." She said before he walked to the vault.

"Can we circle back to the fact you use to work at Svengolly's Circus?" He said putting his thumb on the scanner. "What did you do there?"

"Whatever I needed to be, but if I had to pick, I'd say my favorite would be the Barker." She answered as he dialed in the combination. "You might have seen me at least once shouting 'Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Come one, come all!' while holding a cane and wearing a top hat." She said smiling in nestalgia

"Oh yeah! I remember that now, the little girl who stood on that tall crate at the entrance, that was you?"

"Of course, there was something about a cute little girl being the Barker that drew people in. Eventually old man Svengolly made me the Barker full time, until I grew out of my cute stage... So are you going to open the vault or-"

"Oh! Right, sorry." he chuckled before grabbing the handle and opened the door. Revealing numerous shelved of chemicals. "I just can't believe you were Barker Girl." He spoke as Sedusa walked up.

"Well my looks are just naturally charming. At least until I started to 'fill out' and I was replaced by one of the clown's younger daughters. Aha! Chemical X!" She said grabbing the beaker. "So much potential, in the palms of my hands."

"For your hair you mean."

"Oh come on, you can't expect me not to at least think about what this stuff can do, I'm a chemist." She said and took the chemical X back to the table.

"Then you won't mind if I supervise to make sure you don't stray from the formula."

"Go right ahead, just make sure you don't supervise something else." she remarked with a slight tease.

"Let's just change the topic. I can only assume after being replaced, you didn't take it too well." he guessed while trying to keep his blush down.

"Not at first, but Svengolly did put me in charge of training my replacement. There was something oddly satisfying about passing on what I knew." she admitted before pulling the beakers over and began to carefully administer the chemical X. "After that I was sharpening the sword juggler's blades, feeding the animals, and serving popcorn."

"Oh yes," Professor Utonium licked his lips. "Svengolly Circus popcorn was so good. other circuses never make popcorn that actually tastes good."

"The Svengolly's always kept the secret with them, except the one time the old ringleader told me that is." she smirked.

"You know the recipe!? Oh you gotta tell me! Please please please!" pleaded Utonium with his hands together like a little kid.

"No can do, I swore I would take it to my grave and that's just what I'll do."

"Aw come on! I've been wondering just how they made it so good! I even spent free time in school trying to imitate the taste."

"Aw poor baby." she mocked before mixing the chemicals together before seeing them start turning black. "All I can say is that the butter is homemade."

"Ah ha! I always had a suspicion that was true. But I tried homemade butter and...it was unpleasant."

"How about you get us some drinks? This will take some time to finish apparently.

"Well...okay but since you already added it, I'll just put the chemical X back." Utonium said taking the chemical X and put it back in the vault. He closed it and made sure it was locked before heading up the stairs.

He then went to the kitchen and headed for the fridge "I'll just grab some sodas and-" he stopped the minute he opened the door and saw the shelves were almost completely empty. "Oh no, in all the excitement I forgot had to go to the store." He sighed before a lightbulb went off in his head seeing an opportunity. "Hmmm." He closed the fridge and went back down with two glasses of water in each hand. "Sorry all I have to offer is water. I haven't gone to the store yet."

"It's fine, I'm not worried about anything fancy right now." She said taking the glass. "But if you have the right ingredients, I suppose I can find it in my heart to make you that oh so delicious popcorn. It's just one key ingredient that really makes it taste good and I'm pretty sure you have it." She said taking a sip.

"What is it?"

"Like I'd tell you so easily. You just go the store and buy everything you need plus the basic ingredients for homemade butter, you said you made it before so you know what I need."

"Oh fine, but I'll hold you to that." he said as she set the bunsen burner on low then turned and headed back upstairs. "Come on you, I don't trust you around in my lab alone."

"I'm coming I'm coming." she replied before following him.

"Now you are to stay here until I get back." He said locking the lab door. "And don't even think about trying to go through the bedrooms. You are to stay on the ground floor."

"Oh please, you really think I'd try and take anything around here? The only valuables are in the lab." Sedusa replied crossing her arms.

"That's good, I think, now I'll be back in half an hour. And Sedusa, for what it's worth I think there might actually still be some good in you." he smiled before leaving her with her watching him go in surprise.

"Hm, nice guy, poor judge of character though." she muttered as she looked around the house when the door shut. "Hmm, since I'll be waiting on him, I might as well watch some TV." she muttered grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

(Later)

The professor was at the checkout and was fishing out his money.

"Why hello Professor Utonium." Spoke none other than Miss Bellum walking up with her own cart.

"Oh, hello Miss Bellum, fancy meeting you here." he smiled. "Shouldn't you be at City Hall helping the mayor?"

"The mayor gave me the day off, so I decided to do some shopping."

"Well that was nice of him, I myself just need to get the usual before the girls get back home from school. Plus I'm... entertaining a guest who's going to treat me to Svengolly's world famous popcorn."

"Svengolly? As in Svengolly's Circus?"

"The very same."

"Oh my gosh I haven't had been to Svengolly's Circus in ages, let alone had some of their popcorn."

"Same here, that's why if I'm lucky I might find out how they make it so good." he whispered.

"Let me come along, perhaps I can help persuade them to tell us the recipe."

"Uh...no need." he spoke while glancing away. "I'm sure I can get them to tell me as soon as I get home. Besides I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, you probably have the whole day planned."

"I did, but if it mean getting my hands on Svengolly's mouth watering popcorn recipe, I can put my plans on hold." she replied making Utonium inwardly shake his head. "I'll come on over later. See you then Professor." She waved before walking off.

"I...Well I don't...oh no."

As he was driving back he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. "Oh dear, I can't let Miss Bellum see I've got Sedusa in my house." he muttered. "I can only imagine the angry look she'll give me for letting a known criminal in my house without calling the police, or worse, my own girls." he could already hear her screaming at him. He shivered and managed to reach his house before rushing out of the car, to the door, and looked around. "Sedusa! Sedusa!"

"No need to yell, I'm in here." she called from the couch. "No need to lose your head I didn't do anything while you were gone. Did you get the groceries?"

"Forget the groceries, right now we have a problem." he spoke as she muted the tv. "Miss Bellum is coming over right now, we need to hide you."

"What!?" The woman shouted. "Why is that bushy haired bimbo coming here?!"

"I ran into her at the store when I was shopping, and...I may have let it slip about me getting a chance at Svengolly's popcorn, and it turns out she's a fan too, so she decided she wanted to come over and see if she could help my 'guest' tell it."

"Ugh, god dammit! Sometimes that recipe is more trouble than it's worth." she facepalmed with Utonium looking embarrassed. "As soon as she finds out I'm here she'll call that blasted mayor, and then your own girls will be on me in no time flat. At least she won't be coming by too soon, right?"

"I... don't know. How long will it take you to make?"

"At least fifteen minutes, give or take."

"Ok, I'll try and distract her as long as I can when she shows up."

"Uh, professor, the groceries?"

"Oh! Right, my bad." he blushed before rushing back out to the car.

Later Sedusa was in the kitchen getting ready to start cooking.

The professor couldn't help but peek to try and see how she did it. However the minute she reached for the cabinet she quickly turned her head giving him a sideways glare that made him reel back. Suffice to say it made him think back to when he was a kid trying to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar and how angry his mother would get.

"Keep those wandering eyes out of this kitchen until I'm done, Mr. Peeping Tom."

"Sorry, I'll just leave you to your work." he spoke moving away while discreetly snapping his fingers. 'Darn it, I was hoping I could get some idea of what ingredients to use, but I suppose I'll just have to wait and keep my eyes peeled for-'

*Ding-dong*

"She's here!" he spoke up in panic which Sedusa heard.

"Keep her busy!"

Utonium ran to the door and adjusted his tie while clearing his throat before opening the door a little and smiled. "Hello Miss Bellum, nice to see you again."

"Sorry if I'm a bit late, there was a slight traffic jam on my way here. I hope you save some popcorn for me."

"Uh no!" he spoke blocking the way while slowly sweating nervously. "I mean...it's not ready yet. The 'chef' is getting it started now."

"Oh, well then why don't we wait in the living room? I'd love to get a chance to meet this chef face to face."

"Great idea. She won't let me go in anyway." he replied letting the woman in while making sure to keep in her line of sight aimed to the kitchen. "We have about fifteen minutes. Anything you'd like to talk about to pass the time?"

"Well I wouldn't mind telling someone how hectic work's been this week. You have no idea what it like have a boss that's decades older than you yet has the mindset of a child." she sighed as they sat down. "It's like I'm a babysitter rather than a secretary. "I can't tell you how many times I had to 'misplace' his plans for a theme park dedicated to pickles."

"Well knowing the mayor I wouldn't put it past him. Just the other day he came to me asking if I could make him an everlasting pickle. Not the kind that would keep fresh forever, but a pickle that regenerates after taking a bite out of it. He even gave me a check to fund the research."

"Please tell me you didn't make it for him."

"Of course not. The science necessary to create it doesn't even exist, yet." he replied as she sighed in relief. "Besides, it felt a bit much all for a pickle. Now crops, that would be way more beneficial."

"Good, the last thing I need is the mayor causing the city to go bankrupt." she said before they heard the mixer turn on in the kitchen. "So just who is your friend?"

"Uh….just an old acquaintance. So how about those supervillains huh?" He asked before hearing a glass break in the kitchen making him wince.

"What was that?" Miss Bellum asked before Sedusa's ungloved hand held out a broken glass bowl.

"J-Just a little slip of my fingers is all." she said with her glove between her teeth and making her voice sound higher.

"Are you alright? Maybe I should help sweep up that glass."

"No!" Sedusa reeled back her hand. "No no no. I got it."

"Yes, she's an expert, we need to leave her to her work." spoke up the professor quickly.

"Alright, now I believe you said something about supervillains?"

"Right, uh…. They've been rather quiet lately." he replied while trying to be careful. "Usually someone would have tried committing a robbery or worse."

"Yes, your girls seem to have them hiding like rats."

"Well, I wouldn't say rats." he spoke while clearing his throat. "Perhaps they're just taking a small break from their usual routine. I mean let's face it Mojo's last defeat was rather embarrassing."

"I guess so, but I bet you didn't know this. Sedusa? Apparently she managed to escape prison by seducing one of the guards into letting her out, for a walk he said." Miss Bellum sighed in frustration.

"Oh? Really? Well that doesn't sound good." he spoke while glancing at the kitchen. "Am I right to assume you above all people want her captured, given your... history?"

"You mean when she impersonated me?"

"Yes, that." he replied.

"Well, being tied to a chair for a couple days wasn't exactly an the ideal vacation I wanted." she remarked with annoyance as Sedusa listened in closely while she continued to cook. "But… lately, I feel like I may have gone too far cutting all her hair off."

"Come again?" The professor said in surprise while Sedusa blinked.

"According to the prison warden her hair has barely even grown back in all the time she's been in and out of prison. The doctor's say it could be decades before it grows back to its previous state."

"Really? I had no idea." the professor said. "So...you regret doing it?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I mean I'm not one to hold a grudge, though she did technically kidnap me in my own home, but she also made sure I was well fed and hydrated. I don't know. Maybe if I had a chance to understand her I might know what I should feel." She said making Sedusa look down at the floor. "I will say one thing about that woman, she definitely knows how to cook."

"Well I'm sure with time on her hands, she'd have plenty to think over what she's done."

"A part of me really wants to think so Professor." Miss Bellum said. "Who knows, we might have even become friends."

"Do you really mean that?"

Both turned to the threshold to the kitchen where Sedusa stood sheepishly. Professor Utonium paled while Miss Bellum jumped to her feet with a gasp.

The room was silent as the red head looked back and forth from Sedusa to the professor. Said man looking away while Sedusa seemed nervous.

"Okay, someone needs to explain what's going on here, now." Miss Bellum stated.

(Later)

"And that's when you arrived." professor Utonium spoke before give a nervous grin. "So...any questions?"

"Quite a few actually. Like if you're from Svengolly's Circus why didn't you go back instead of turning to crime?"

"And say what? 'Oh sorry everyone, I couldn't cut it in college which cost so much money so I thought I'd come back here'. Does that sound like a good excuse?" Sedusa questioned. "Besides, even if by some miracle they did take me back I'd be working the freakshow for the rest of my life."

"Well not quite. I mean if you wore a wig you could-" the professor stopped when he saw the woman raise an eyebrow while looking unamused. "Uh...nevermind."

"Old man Svengolly always said 'Circus stick together'." Sedusa spoke with an accent. "But no one ever did something like what I did. So...no telling what their reaction will be."

"I say you should take a chance." spoke Miss Bellum. "Do you know how to get in touch with them?"

"We lived on a train, always going from one place to another. And they're not exactly in the yellow pages." she remarked with a shrug. "As far as I know they're back in Europe."

"And plane tickets aren't cheap."

"Actually we go by boat." Sedusa replied. "That way we can load everything up, even the train."1

"Ok, well I doubt they'd sail too far off the coast, so maybe somewhere with good weather this time of year."

"Yeah, right. You don't know Svengolly's circus."

*Ding!*

"Oh, butters ready. I'll go pop the popcorn and it'll be done." spoke Sedusa walking to the kitchen while Utonium and Miss Bellum finally registered the scent of it.

*Sniff* "oh yes, that's definitely Svengolly's Circus popcorn." The Professor said with nostalgia.

"Oh big time, I'm already feeling my mouth watering." Miss Bellum moaned. "I feel like I'm right back at the circus already."

It was another minute before Sedusa came out with a bowl of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table. "Alright, go ahead and dig in."

The two practically snatched handfuls of the buttery snack and chowed down. Both of them hummed and shivered at the flavor.

"Oh yes. That takes me back." Miss Bellum said.

"I know I should be a little more neat, but my mouth won't stop salivating even when eating so much." smiled the professor.

"Professor. Not to be rude, but I think you should check on the formula, it's been heating up for some time now." Said Sedusa.

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot!" he spoke jumping to his feet and ran to the basement door while munching on popcorn in his hand.

"I have to ask Sedusa, how can you make this and keep yourself from eating it all?" Asked Miss Bellum taking another handful.

"You've only had it when our circus came to town. Me, I grew up on this stuff." she remarked popping one in her mouth. "After a while, the taste gets mundane. That why you should only make something this good on special occasions."

"Well I'd say this counts for a special occasion. Sedusa please, I'm begging you, tell me the recipe."

"Oh really now?" she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms with a smirk. "You? Miss Bellum? The lady who personally clipped my hair down to nothing, is begging ME, for a recipe?...what can you possibly offer me in return?"

"Well, I AM the mayor's secretary, maybe I can provide something of equal value."

"...I want a full pardon, my criminal information erased and destroyed from the prisons records, a written apology for cutting my hair, and...you can never tell another living soul the recipe."

Miss Bellum was silent hearing that and was uncertain. "That certainly is a tall order."

"It's also non negotiable, I'm not going with anything less, take it or leave it."

"I'll see what I can do." she relented with Sedusa smirking.

"Good." She said before making a come closer gesture, when she did Sedusa whispered it into Miss Bellum's ear.

"Really?"

"Yup. As said onto me by old lady Svengolly herself."

"Wow, that's just...wow."

"Don't tell the professor. I want to have a trump card to bribe him with." she whispered with a chuckle right as said man came up the basement with oven mitts on and carrying the beaker.

"Whew, got it just on time." she sighed before walking over to the ladies. "Alright Sedusa, it should be nice and ready."

"Then hurry, I can't wait any longer!" she spoke as he carried it over.

"Just be warned, it might be a bit hot, and there might be untold side effects since this was originally made for my girls."

"I don't care, just do it!"

"Alright, here goes nothing." he moved it over her head and began to slowly tip it over with the fluid coming down and washing over her head making her hiss and clench her fists.

"Hot hot hot hot!" Sedusa let out, but muscled through the pain.

"Don't worry now, it's almost empty." the professor said. "And done." he moved the empty beaker back while Sedusa's scalp was covered in the concoction.

"Is it working? Please tell me it's working." Sedusa trembled.

"I can't tell, I can't see your head under all it." he spoke before moving to the kitchen and getting a towel. He came back and was about to try wiping the concoction off when she suddenly gasped.

"I-I feel something! Something's happening!" she said before her hair started growing.

"It's working!" gasped Miss Bellum watching the woman's hair grow more and more.

"It's working!" Cheered the professor as the hair continued growing and grew concerned. "Maybe a little _too_ well."

"Are you kidding? This is fantastic! Oh how I've missed this!" It finally stopped after reaching the floor. "Oh my…"

"Seems like the Chemical X was a bit too strong. I don't mean to open old wound, but maybe we should cut-"

"No!" she snapped while some of the hair twitched and rose up on it's own. "Don't even think about it."

The professor held up his hands in defense. "Now now Sedusa, I only meant-"

"My hair is NOT getting cut, do I make myself clear?!" She shouted forming a tendril of hair and slammed it on her coffee table with enough force to break it in half surpring all three of the adults. "Okay...that's new."

"Your new hair has quite the kick to it." spoke Miss Bellum.

"Hmmm... Sedusa would it be okay if, just to test a theory, I could cut just a few strands?" The professor asked calmly.

She narrowed her eyes while her hair formed several fists.

"I promise it will be just a few, no more."

"...fine, but just a few."

It was a little later after the professor grabbed a pair of scissors and held some of Sedusa's hair with said woman clenching her eyes shut. The moment he tried to cut her hair the scissors broke in two.

"Alright, this is quite the discovery." he said before Sedusa opened one eye and saw the broken scissors.

"Oh what a relief." she sighed while Utonium rubbed his chin.

"And rather unexpected."

"That Chemical X must have given it powers, like the girls." spoke Miss Bellum.

"Not quite. The hair can still be cut with scissors." He said before looking to Sedusa "Whatever you used to make your hair prehensile must have bonded with my Chemical X at a cellular level."

"Along with giving it an increased durability along with accelerated cell regeneration leading to it being so much more longer." Sedusa concluded rubbing her chin.

"So what? You got like an upgrade?" asked Miss Bellum.

Sedusa rolled her eyes. "If you must put it so bluntly, yes."

"This is something I'll have to jot down for later." remarked the professor pulling out a notebook and pencil from his lab coat.

"As interesting as all this is, I should probably get going." spoke Miss Bellum. "I'll need to get the paperwork ready to make sure our deal is all good."

"What deal?"

"I gave her something in return for getting a pardon." She replied as miss Bellum left

"Which was?"

"I'll never tell." Sedusa grinned. "You already got a taste for your precious popcorn, even I need to have my own secrets."

"Alright, but I'm eager to see what kind of punishment this hair of yours can take, let's put it to the test in the combat simulator."

"You have a combat simula-woah!" She was cut off as the professor pulled her back down to the lab.

Minutes later she was standing in a room with white tiles on the floor, walls, and ceiling. The only thing that stuck out was the mirror which reminded her of the police interrogation room.

"This room is helpful to help the girls stay in tip top shape, so don't worry about going a little out of control if you get caught up in it. Are you ready?"

"I'm feeling rather conflicted about this!"

"Don't worry, I'll set you at a low level to get things started. Let's try Bubble's level." He said turning a dial.

The room suddenly changed into a dimly lit living area. The front door slowly opened and a little tinkertoy-like robot walked in.

Sedusa looked down at it and back at the mirror with a frown. "What is this? I mean it makes sense for Bubbles, but what's this thing supposed to do, make me take pity and _not_ smash it?"

"No, it supposed to shoot lasers from its eyes." he replied with a grin.

"Wait what!?"

Said toys eyes turned red and she use her hair to pull herself to the ceiling just as it fired.

"Don't forget this room was built to train the Powerpuff Girls. You can't underestimate anything."

"Yeah, I got that!" she said before using her hair to grab the robot and break it into pieces. She dropped down and put her hands on her hips. "If this is what Bubbles does then how is the rest any worse?"

"Actually this lesson was about her learning not to underestimate her target. Level 3 to be exact. This baby goes up to 11, for Monster Armageddon."

"Yeah let's not do that one." she crossed her arms. "Give me like….Level 5."

"You got it." He said he giving her a thumbs up. He turned the dial up before the room turned into an alleyway.

"Oh yeah, this doesn't scream 'possible rape' at all." She remarked sarcastically. She saw several goons with crowbars coming her way and cracked her knuckles. She used her hair to block their attacks then threw them back then grabbed some trash cans and dropped them on top the goons. "Did you get that?"

"Every second." he replied with glee.

"Got anything with buzzsaws Professor?"

"As a matter of fact yes, level 8."

"Bring it on." she said before the room change to a suburban area with yet another robot, only this one was larger with buzzsaws for hands. "Ok let's see if this hair really is as uncuttable as I think it is." She remarked before the robot charged at her revving it's saws. Sedusa responded by making her hair form a shield.

The saws hit their mark but the teeth of the blades simply sparked from the friction.

"Ha! It can barely cut it!" she grinned before sending a tendril with a sharpening point piercing it's chest plate clean through it's back. It sparked before exploding into pieces. Sedusa inspected her hair and didn't find a single nick or break in any of the strands. "This hair is better than ever. No scratches or a single hair out of place, and no split ends too, I love it!" she exclaimed before dancing around without a care, but her hair was so long that she tripped and fell on the ground. "Oof."

Utonium chuckled while she pushed herself up and blew some of the hair from her face.

"Ok... so maybe my hair _is_ just a tad too long."

"More than just a tad." Utonium muttered while she got back on her feet. "You do know it'll eventually need a slight trim, right? Possibly with a laser cutter, what with how durable it is and all."

"And, I'm betting dollars to donuts you have one and are just dying to try it out, right?" She asked resting her head in one hand while tapping the fingers of her other one against the ground.

"...maybe?"

"No use hiding hon, I'm a scientist too. And though I hate the very idea of having my precious hair clipped, the thought had crossed my mind." She admitted. "But only to test its durability!"

"Well so long as we both understand each other." the professor spoke. "Do you want to do it now, or do you need a minute?"

"Get everything ready while I prepare myself for the inevitable." She said sitting up.

"Right away." he turned off the simulation and walked off.

After getting the equipment set up and taking a small snippet of hair, Sedusa touched the cut end, which now was short enough to cover her shoulder blades while Utonium put the sample in a test tube.

"Incredible."

"What?"

"Your hairs cellular structure is unlike anything I have ever seen, it's more like metal than organic, yet it IS organic. I'm not even sure how to accurately describe it." he remarked while looking at it with a microscope. "This just might be a huge discovery."

"Have you ever even tested the full capability of what that Chemical X of yours can really do?"

"Well...to be honest, not quite. See I try to keep it from staying out in the open so someone couldn't sneak in and take it, but I tended to forget about it because I have other ideas at the moment."

"And yet the fact it created three super powered lives out of just sugar, spice, and everything nice didn't get you thinking? I mean really, the science behind it alone should be preposterous."

"Hey, you try being a single father raising three girls who have big responsibilities all day. It's not easy."

"All I'm saying is, if it could do this to my hair….just imagine what else it could do. Revitalize Crops, restore lost limbs, for all you know this could be the stepping stone to curing cancer, brain damage, even AIDS."

"I'm aware of that, but I need to make sure I have time on my hands to see how far it can go WITHOUT any bad side effects. I don't wanna be known as the man who caused some kind of mutant revolution."

"Well...what if you had another set of hands?" She asked.

"Believe me, I've already pondered on a robot."

"I mean real hands. Hands like...mine for example?" she spoke with the professor looking at her in confusion.

"Wait...are you talking about…?"

"You and me, working together." She said. "Let's be real, I can't get a job anywhere else with my history, and you need more help. Together there's no telling what we can accomplish pushing the boundaries, unlocking all the secrets of Chemical X. We'll not only be seen as heroes but go down in history as legends."

"Well….it would be helpful to have someone who understands my rather advanced form of intellect, and at the very least it'd be with someone I'm familiar with than some complete stranger, but...it might be a bit tricky. I mean how do I know I can trust you to help me considering...well, you know."

"Considering I completely betrayed you and strung you along like an old pursue," she sighed. "Yeah, that kinda thing would cause trust issues. Okay fine how about this: you want information, I'll give you the truth. You want me to do something, I'll do it, within reason of course. Let me earn your trust."

"Well it's not just that, but how my girls are going to take hearing the news." he replied.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I won't attack them, but I will defend myself."

The professor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright, but if you're going to stay here you need to something about your attire."

"What? What's wrong with it?" she asked looking down at herself and took a moment to put the pieces together. "Oh… right."

"I mean it looks good on you, very good in fact, it's just I don't want the girls to….get any brash ideas when they get older. Or ask any 'mature' questions so soon."

"Alright, I have a few disguises stashed away around Townsville so I can make due."

"Also, there's a burning question in my mind."

"No I never had Botox, plastic surgery, or implants, I'm all natural." She said assuming that's what he was going to ask.

"Actually that's not it." he blushed before clearing his throat. "What is your real name?"

"Oh...sorry, I've gotten asked the other stuff so much it gets really old." she remarked. "As for my real name...it's Sabrina."

"Huh, Sabrina, I like that name." he smiled.

"So...your girls won't be home for another few hours, we got the house to ourselves, anything you wanna do to pass the time?" Sedusa asked twirling her hair with a finger.

"Well, I could use a hand working on this one concoction. It's meant to try and help make the flavor for any food adjustable, kind of a way to make any food delicious to any person so there'd be no need to worry about picky eaters or wasting food just because someone doesn't like it."

"I'm starting to see why you never had time for Chemical X research. Alright let's give it a shot."

(Later)

The girls were on their way home with Buttercup laughing.

"Buttercup it wasn't that funny." Blossom said.

"S-Sure it was ahahaha! The look on Princesses face was priceless!"

The girls had gotten into yet another fight with Princess who had yet again tried to mimic their powers. It ended with the spoiled rich girl defeated and all her clothes disintegrated. Suffice to say she looked redder than Blossom's bow while needing to get taken home early for clothes with Buttercup laughing the whole way back.

"It's not funny," Bubbles said. "Don't you remember what happened when those nanobot ate our clothes?"

"Course I do, but seeing it happen to Princess is too much ahahaha!" the dark haired girl continued to laugh until they arrived at home. They entered with Buttercup wiping a tear away. "Ah man, wait till the professor hears."

"Professor! We're home!" Blossom called out.

They didn't hear any response while setting their bags down.

"Professor!?" Bubbles called before noting the bowl of half eaten popcorn on the table. "Ooh popcorn."

"Where is he?" asked Buttercup rubbing her head.

"Maybe he was watching a movie." Bubbles thought before trying some of the buttery snack. Her eyes widened and pigtails stood up before she let out a high pitched squeal. Her eyes sparkled and she twirled in the air.

"Bubbles? What's wrong?" asked Blossom floating over.

"This popcorn, it's...it's…."

"Yeah? It's what?"

"Sooooooooo yummy!"

"What's so yummy about it? It's just popcorn." spoke Buttercup picking up some before trying some herself. Her hair stood up while going wide eyed and silent with Blossom concerned.

"Girls?" She let out looking at the popcorn. She reached down and got some and popped it in her mouth. Truly it was the best popcorn she had ever tasted. She flew up into the ceiling and let out a happy squeal like Bubbles. "This is even better then the candy the mayor use to give us!"

"Oh yeah!" grinned Buttercup before going head first into the bowl and started eating more.

"Hey!" Bubble cried out. "Give me some more!"

"Girls! Don't hog it all!" Blossom frowned. She flew down and tried to get anymore kernels.

The lab door opened and the professor stepped out. "Girls? What's going on? I thought I heard a loud squeal."

The girls stopped and turned to there father. "Professor!"

"Where did you get this popcorn?!"

"It's the bestest popcorn in the world!"

"Can you make more!?"

"Easy there girls, easy." the professor spoke holding up his hands. "I know it's good, trust me I know how good it is, but you need to try and calm down. You've just had your first taste of Svengolly's Circus popcorn, so try and savor it."

"Mmmm, it's soo0 good!" Blossom said. "Wait... there's a circus in town?"

"And you didn't take us!?" Buttercup shouted.

"Ohohoho, no girls. Svengolly's Circus hasn't been to Townsville in ages, but I did find someone who knows their popcorn recipe. And she's a fellow scientist who's also going to be helping me with my Chemical X research."

"Wait, really?" asked Blossom snapping out of it and smiled. "That's great! What's she like? Who is she? Is she here in town right now?"

"Slow down blossom. Yes she's here, she was also born and raised in Svengolly's Circus, before going to college."

"Is she an actual doctor or just a PHD?" Buttercup asked crossing her arms. "Not sure what it means, but I hear you gotta asked that."

"Actually she was kicked out of college after a...mishap from experimenting on herself." he admitted catching the girls off guard. "She's been on the wrong side for quite some time, but I've decided to give her a chance to make up for all her misdeeds."

"That's so nice of you." Bubbles smiled.

"In fact, she's been helping me down in the lab while you were at school. We've already made tremendous strides."

"Can we meet her?" asked Blossom.

"First let me just say this. Her name is Sabrina, and no matter what she's done in the past I want you girls to give her the same respect you would any other adult. Understood?"

"Of course professor, no sweat." Buttercup waved off.

"Sabrina, come on up!" The Professor called.

"Coming!" came the voice which the girls found familiar as they heard footsteps before the villainess stepped out.

"SEDUSA!?" they call cried out with wide eyes before getting in a formation around the professor.

"What are you doing here!?" Buttercup snapped.

"That depends, what did the professor tell you?" she questioned.

"Girls! What did I just say?" frowned Utonium.

"But professor, it's Sedusa! She probably snuck in here to attack you and Sabrina." spoke Blossom.

"Nooo, Sedusa IS Sabrina." He spoke moving them aside and walked up to her.

"What?!" the girls said at once.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" Blossom exclaimed. "There's no way _you're_ a scientist."

"Actually I am, I made the hair gel that held you at Miss Bellum's house."

"This is all some kind of trick, there's no way the professor would let you in unless you did something to him." glared Buttercup.

"Well I mean at first I knocked him out-"

"What?!" gasped Bubbles.

"With knockout spray! I didn't hit him." she spoke up quickly while holding her hands up. "Look, long story short, I came here to try and get my hair to grow back after….you know. And after a while the professor let me use his hair regeneration formula."

"Are you Loco in the Coco!?" Bubble shouted to the professor.

"Now girls, I figured you might react this way, but let me say this. I was at first aghast myself, I thought she was up to no good when she got in and tied me up, but the thing is, the time we spent just talking and learning about each other showed that she's more than just some second rate villain, no offense."

"Some taken, just a little." Sabrina replied.

"But professor! She's the one who used the Gangreen Gang to steel egyptian artifacts and nearly destroyed the town!" Blossom spoke up.

"Says the little sticky fingers who stole a set of golf clubs in the wreckage of the city." Sedusa shot back making blossom look ashamed.

"Oh don't throw it on her, she at least fessed up." Buttercup spoke getting in Sedusa's face.

"And if I recall didn't you knock out almost every villains teeth for tooth fairy money?" she smirked with the girl glaring at her harder and looking close to punching her before turning away in a huff with her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. "That's what I thought. Each of you has broken the law at least once or twice."

"Not me." Bubbles spoke.

"I'm pretty sure breaking Mojo Jojo out of jail just to put him back in for a reward of candy qualifies. Even if it was a team effort." she reminded them making them all look away. "Am I wrong?" She questioned looking at the professor.

"Well not really." he replied. "Look let's just say that no one's perfect. We all make mistakes, but what matters is that we learn from them and try to better ourselves."

"I guess." grumbled Buttercup crossing her arms.

"As long as she watches herself I'll be nice." Blossom stated pointing to the ex-villainess. "And doesn't try anything like the first time we met."

All eyes then turned to Bubbles who looked at all of them. "...will you make more popcorn?" She asked Sabrina.

"Well I suppose I could, provided the professor gives the ok. It's good, but if you have it too much it won't taste as great. Believe me, I know."

"Okay, I guess I can give you a chance too." Bubbles said.

"Glad we're all on the same page." smiled Professor Utonium.

"So what? Is she gonna be living here now?" questioned Buttercup.

"Yes, yes. I am."

"Great."

(Later that night)

"Good night girls." The professor said into his daughters room.

"Good night professor." they said before he left the door open just a crack then walked to the guest room.

He knocked on it lightly. "Sabrina? Are you decent?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can come in." she replied.

He opened the door finding her dressed in just a robe to sleep in. "Just wanted to make sure you were comfy in here."

"It's not the Ritz, but it'll do."

"Tomorrow we'll go get your hidden disguises so you have something decent to wear."

"And so you can sneak peaks at me without seeming like a perv." she smiled while fluffing her pillow with Utonium blushing and unable to come up with a response. "To be honest, I really do appreciate all this."

"Not a problem. It's the least I can do." He replied trying not to stare as she bent over to smooth out the sheet on the bed.

"I mean it, for the first time in a long time, I actually feel...happy, the real kind, not the fake kind." she said before standing up straight and looked at him. "Thanks, professor."

"Any time, if you need me for anything feel free to ask." he replied before seeing her walk up and grab his face.

"Well, there is one thing." she said with a sultry look then closed the door using her hair while Utonium gulped.


	82. JNPR part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

JNPR part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Five months later)

-Beacon JNPR's Room-

Right now the room was quiet as morning light slowly came in through the window. It was very dark in said room while it seemed to be abandoned at first glance. But as light moved over the beds, two of them had large lumps under the sheets.

On the ground were a pile of clothes covered in an unknown liquid and some frilly maids outfits. One of the lumps moved a little before Ren's head popped up and yawned.

"Is it morning already? Time sure flies."

That was when Pyrrha's head popped out as well.

"Yeah...YAWN! Excuse me, it does." She yawned while looking completely exhausted.

"You get enough rest?"

"A little, but you snore Ren." She teased while Ren blushed.

"I do not."

"Yes you do." called Nora from the other bed while poking her head out with a chuckle.

"Nora." He blushed as Jaune popped out as well.

"Yawn….Nora."

"Yes?"

"Next time, don't use your semblance on my ass. It hurts."

"But you were such a cute masochist Jauney~"

Jaune blushed crimson red hearing that.

"Besides, your morning wood says otherwise~"

He covered his face in embarrassment while Ren shook his head.

"Let's just get ourselves cleaned up."

"So we aren't going to finish the list Renny?" Nora pouted. "But we got through half in the last four months!"

"We're tired and sweaty." Pyrrha pointed out. "Besides, a nice hot shower would help."

"...how about bathroom sex?"

"We did that FIVE times last week!"

"So? Doesn't mean it's still not hot."

All three groaned while getting out of bed, naked and hurried to the bathroom.

"Hey!" she cried running after them. "Wait for me!"

(Later that day)

"And that glass is how one can tap into their basic adrenaline in times of danger."

The class yawned at Ooblecks lecture while some of them fell asleep, including Ruby.

"Zzzzz." She snored while a snot bubble came from her nose.

But the ones awake were Team JNPR.

And they were busy doing something underneath the surface, that being...rubbing the inside of each other's pants. Nora and Pyrrha rubbing Jaune and Ren's dicks with said guys reaching down to either grab their thighs or finger their pussies and each of them trying to keep from making a sound.

All the while Oobleck was busy talking about the benefits of coffee, which was kinda redundant as he told this stuff a lot. "And when you add a bit of creamer, it ruins the flavor completely."

"Wouldn't mind some of your cream." Nora whispered to Ren.

"As long as I get some juice afterwards." He whispered back.

"Oh you know it."

"Oh and miss Adel." Oobleck said. "What is the most bitter coffee type you can think of?"

"Black."

"Wrong! It's actually black coffee laced in the blood of a Creeper Grimm. It's so bitter that if one drinks it regularly, their mouths will be glued shut for a week."

The class shivered at this while Jaune started rubbing Pyrrha's slit with his middle finger.

Said girl hummed and smiled while rubbing her fingers across the tip harder.

"Xiao Long!" Oobleck called out. "Please stop texting in class."

"Sorry teach!" She called out as Ren moved his other hand into Jaune's pants and began rubbing the balls.

Said teen groaned while feeling pressured from both hands with Pyrrha smiling.

"What's wrong Jaune? You're not already close, are you?"

"N-No...but..." he moved his hand to Ren's tip and squeezed it. "You're going down if it happens."

"You can try, but I'm not that easy." Ren whispered before Nora grabbed his balls tightly, making him squeak.

"You don't act like it in bed." she chuckled.

He blushed before each teammate started to reach their limits as Blake sniffed that air and Velvet heard the sounds and turned beet red.

'Oh my gods!'

'Wait….is someone….having sex in here?!'

That was when Ruby had a bad nightmare and screamed while the team came at the same time.

"AAAAAAAH! NOT THE COOKIE FIST OF GODS! AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in horror while punching Weiss in the face by accident.

"OW! Ruby you dolt!"

"Miss Rose!" snapped Oobleck with a frown. "What is the meaning of interrupting my class?"

"S-Sorry! B-But I thought the cookie gods were going to kill me for sleeping with their many cookie daughters!"

"...Miss Rose, meet me after class, the school's counselor would love to hear this."

"Aw!" She pouted while Team JNPR were panting a little as Blake and Velvet were red in the face and thinking very perverse thoughts.

'I'm gonna cum!' All four thought while they either made a puddle on the seat or sprayed sperm out under the counters.

Blake fainted along with Velvet while Yang and Coco became very concerned.

"Now then, as I was saying." Oobleck said. "The best coffee is the one made with two lumps of sugar."

(Later on)

"AHHH!" Jaune let out while gripping the bed frame as Pyrrha moved back and forth with the strap on sliding in and out no problem. "E-Easy Pyrrha."

"Sorry, but your ass is really tight!" She grunted while thrusting hard into the wide anus cavity. "Every time I try to move back, it grips it more and more tighter!"

"Ahhh!" He moaned while his cock came a little as Ren was getting the same treatment from Nora, but with a two pronged strap on.

"Come on Renny, move that ass like a real slut!" she grinned slapping his ass.

"Ah! Watch the ass, ah!" He moaned while feeling the two strap ons in his ass, which made him moan out in a feminine tone.

"That's right, moan for the queen!" she chuckled while reaching down and rub his dick without stopping. "Let's get your tight ass stretched out while you get off on it!"

Both guys groaned while the girls kept on thrusting into their holes, making them very moist and warm from the experience. Pyrrha looked at Jaune's expression showing pleasure before leaning down to start claiming his lips with a moan.

"Mmmm~"

"Mmmm~"

As they came towards the climax, they didn't notice that Emerald was walking by and heard the moaning.

'Wait...what's going on?' She thought before hearing a loud moan and the sounds of someone coming, making her beet red. 'Ok...didn't need that image in my head.'

The guys panted while their sperm soaked into the sheets as the girls felt very relieved and in total bliss.

"Next time, I'm getting us the horse sized ones." smiled Nora.

"Ah…." Ren groaned along with Jaune. "That would hurt…"

"What about a Goliath sized one?"

"Maybe we stick with the ones we have." sweatdropped Pyrrha.

"Aw! But I need to use them before I give them back to Weiss!" She pouted. "She lent them to me for a week!"

"What-"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Nora interrupted while blushing as she kinda stole them.

(Next day)

"No, no way." spoke Ren with his arms crossed. "I'm not doing it."

"But Renny! This is in my list! We have to follow this list!"

"There's no way I'm dressing up like that."

"Ren, it's not so bad. Besides, Nora picked out a great style that we think you'd look really good in."

"...show me." He grumbled while Nora grinned.

"Yes! But first," she turned to Jaune. "You gotta leave the room until we're done with Ren's new makeover~"

"But why?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Because if Ren's gonna look like a girl, it'd be nice to give 'her' some privacy." giggled Pyrrha.

"...but I've seen his tiny cock before."

"Trust us on this Jaune, by the time you see him, you won't recognize him."

He grumbled before getting lead out of the room by Pyrrha.

"We won't take long, just be patient." she smiled before closing the door.

(A few minutes later)

Jaune grumbled while counting the tiles on the ceiling. "Seven hundred and five, seven hundred and six, seven hundred and seven."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha opened the door a little with a smile. "Ren's ready for you."

He sighed. "Thanks, I was starting to become mad from looking at the tiles."

Pyrrha opened the door as Jaune walked back inside while Nora stood in front of the bathroom door with a wide smile.

"You ready Jaune?"

"Sure, but one question. Is it from Vacuo or Mistral?"

"It's a surprise~"

'That's what concerns me.' he thought before Nora grabbed the door and opened it slowly.

"Meet Lie Mu!" Nora yelled with excitement.

Jaune's eyes widened and felt his pants grow tight when he saw Ren standing there, only clad in a skin tight green dress with an opening near the chest area and the sides open to show the legs while wearing black stockings and matching high heels with a gold dragon on the back of the dress, pink fake nails, matching lip gloss, and purple eyeshadow with his hair styled in a bun.

"Um…..Jaune?" 'Mu' said before Jaune stripped and started moving closer to 'her'. "Jaune?"

"Wow Ren, who knew you'd look hot as a girl?" he grinned looking 'Mu' over before feeling up 'her' sides making 'her' shiver. "They were right, this suits you."

'She' blushed while Pyrrha and Nora started having nosebleeds. "J-Jaune, d-don't-"

And cue Jaune kissing 'her' on the lips.

"We need to record this." whispered Nora.

"Already did." Pyrrha said while pointing to the Scroll above them, which was floating. "With my semblance, we can get all the action in different locations."

"Score!" she grinned while Jaune started to snake his tongue in 'Mu's mouth making 'her' groan.

"Mmm~"

Both started to moan while Jaune pushed 'her' onto the bed as they continued to make out. All the while trailing a hand down to grab 'her' ass and squeeze making 'her' moan louder as a bulge formed under the dress.

"Oooh~" 'She' moaned while Jaune's cock was nice and hard.

"You're going to have a nice cock in your body 'Mu'." He smirked. "And it will feel like ecstacy for you my slut."

'Wow, who knew he'd get this turned on over a dress.' thought 'Mu' who yelped when Jaune reached down and started playing with 'her' nipples. "J-Jaune!"

"See? These are already hard as diamonds, you're a natural born slut." He said while pulling on the nipples while 'Mu' moaned and felt 'her' bulge growing while a stain developed on the dress.

As for the girls, they were getting nosebleeds. They rubbed their thighs together while Jaune learned down near 'Mu's ear.

"Beg me to play with your breasts."

"Ah! J-Jaune." 'She' moaned. "P-Please…."

"Please what?"

"Please….play with my breasts."

He smirked before pulling harder on the nipples and began to cup them. "Good answer 'Mu'."

"Ooh~!" 'she' let out before Jaune started to lick at the nubs and rub his dick against the bulge making 'her' shiver. 'He's harder than the other times he fucked my ass, does he have a weakness for this kind of thing?'

Jaune sucked on each nub before whispering into 'her' ear. "You know, if we do this more often, your boobs might finally grow."

'Mu' turned bright red as Nora had a massive nosebleed that almost made her faint.

"Gods would that be hot."

"Yeah." Pyrrha panted while looking ready to join in the fray.

That's when Jaune leaned down and started to suck on one of the nipples making 'Mu' moan louder while feeling Jaune's hand snake in between 'her' ass cheeks and rub against 'her' anus.

'Ah! Oh...oh gods! I'm about to cum!' 'She' thought while 'her' nipples started to leak milk, shocking 'her' and the girls in the process. 'EH?!'

"Looks like you're already lactating." Jaune teased. "You must really want to have my seed 'Mu'."

"W-Wait Jaune! T-This wasn't my idea!" 'she' spoke while turning to Nora who smiled wider.

"Those pheromones I slipped in you must have been stronger than I expected. Oh well, go on and have a drink Jaune~"

"Wait what-AHHH!" 'She' moaned while Jaune started sucking on the milk covered nipples.

Nora whispered into Pyrrha's ear. "Did the same to Jauney, should we keep making them more girly or not?"

"...let's keep some of it on hand for the future."

"So no man boob Jauney or mega pad Renny?"

She blushed. "We'll keep it in mind."

Nota grinned as Jaune kept rubbing his cock on 'Mu's' bulge while sucking harder on the nipples making 'her' arch 'her' back and grit 'her' teeth.

'Fuck! I can't believe this! I'm gonna get Nora back, but after this!' 'she' thought before Jaune stopped and licked his lips.

"Not bad, pretty sweet." He smirked. "But I think it's time to give you the Arc family gift." He then whispered. "Lots of fertile babies."

'Damn is he getting into this.' 'she' thought feeling the dress get lifted up along with 'her' legs while Jaune rubbed his dick against 'her' own making him grin.

"Your clits gotten pretty big, but that just means fucking your pussy is gonna feel incredible."

"Wait what?!" 'She' blushed. 'She' groaned feeling Jaune push against her ass and felt like 'her' ass was more sensitive than usual.

"Nice and tight." Jaune smirked. "Oh the many babies your going to have 'Mu'. Hopefully more than ten."

Pyrrha felt her slit getting drenched at this point while Nora smirked and got a plan made to add more pills into the boy's food so they can see what a 'male pregnancy' would look like.

'Science babies!' Nora thought in a loud voice.

'Mu' groaned as Jaune began to thrust in and out of 'her' 'pussy' making 'her' grab the bed to brace 'herself'. "Oooh~!"

Jaune kept on thrusting while 'Mu's' nipples kept on leaking milk as 'she' began to shutter and felt 'her' 'clit' getting bigger.

"J-Jaune!"

"How's it feeling now?" He asked 'her' while 'Mu' moaned and started to squeak. "Well? How does it feel?"

"So good! M-My pussy is on fire!"

"Good." Jaune smirked. "Because I'm about to impregnate you."

The girls started to get very moist while 'Mu' started to feel 'her' 'clit' twitching.

"Do it Jaune! Cum inside!"

He grunted before pouring his sperm into 'Mu' as the 'clit' released white hot 'juices' onto his face.

Pyrrha looked at Nora. "Fine, we can add more pheromones and hormones into them. But after we get the other batches of clothing."

"Yes!" Nora grinned.

Jaune groaned feeling the 'pussy' clench all around his dick.

"Ah...ah…" 'Mu' groaned before Jaune whispered into 'her' ear.

"Hopefully this load actually impregnates you my dear."

'Crap...he's way too into this!'

"Ok you lovebirds, on to the next one." chuckled Pyrrha.

Jaune turned. "Next one?"

Nora grinned.

(One hour later)

Jaune and 'Mu' paled as they saw Pyrrha and Nora wearing very long strapons, but….they were electrified and looked ready to electrocute someone.

"Tada!" Nora smiled. "Meet the Electro Dildos! My favorite toy~"

"N-Nora? Maybe this is a bit risky." gulped Jaune.

"Nope~" she smirked. "Now Renny, get ready to be a shocked bitch."

'Mu' or Ren as they're calling him now, paled in horror as he knew how badly an electrified dildo would do to a human, especially when he got tasered along with Jaune just last month.

"Not to worry, they're set on low." spoke Pyrrha.

"Eh?" Nora raised an eyebrow. "I thought you raised it on high like me?"

"Nooo, if we shock them too much it'll be dangerous." sweatdropped the redhead.

"But I can just take the electricity and turn it into muscle power!" She yelled out while making a fist.

Pyrrha sweatdropped while Jaune felt very nervous.

"Um...maybe we should call it a night? I mean...those things could kill us."

"Nonsense!" Nora laughed. "Your auras would take the blunt of my 'maucho electro'!"

That got her deadpan looks from all three.

"What? The name is perfect." She huffed before thrusting into Ren's ass. "Like my dildo yeah!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Ren let out with wide eyes due to the girth and the tingling sensation going through his dick and ass.

Jaune gulped while Pyrrha moved towards him. "P-Pyrrha...cuddles instead?"

"Don't worry Jaune, this is set low so it won't be too much. Besides, if we don't do it Nora's gonna bring it up until we do." She said before pushing the dildo into Jaune's ass, making him moan as Ren was getting fucked by a very sex crazed Nora.

"AHHHHH!"

"MOAN LOUDER! HA HA HA!" she laughed while reaching down to tweak his nipples.

"AHHH!" He cried out while cumming due to the electricity making his cock very reactive to stimuli. "AHHHH!"

"HA HA HA!"

As for Jaune and Pyrrha, they were going at it very slowly while the redhead was rubbing the blond's ass cheeks very gently.

"Mmm."

"How's it feel so far?"

"Good." He hummed while his cock came a little. "Really good...ah~"

"Tell me if you want me to go faster."

He nodded while feeling very relaxed as Ren was getting pounded like jelly as his sperm shot all across Nora's face.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"HA HA! MOAN MY LITTLE BITCH! MOAN MOAN! HA HA HA HA!"

"Uh, Nora?"

She turned to Pyrrha. "YES?!"

"Might wanna take it easy or you'll burn Ren out."

"WHAT?! BUT RENNY IS HAVING FUN!" She yelled while Ren passed out from all the electricity.

"You might want to take another look Nora."

She did and paled. "Oh no! Ren!" she pulled out and shook him. "Wake up!"

"..." he rolled his head back.

"Ahhh!" She cried out as Jaune came on the bed again.

"Try...the bath salts." panted the blonde.

Nora paled. "But I don't have any!"

"Try kissing him."

"...ok!" She said before kissing Ren on the lips.

Which didn't work at all.

"Nothings working!"

"Mmm." Jaune moaned. "Slap...his ass...ooh yeah~"

Nora gave both cheeks a slap.

Which caused Ren to moan.

SLAP!

Only for him to faint again from the pain.

"Crap!"

Jaune hummed while cumming again as Pyrrha felt very warm near her slit.

'I need to do this more often!'

(Three days of rest later)

Ren yawned while sleeping on top of a Jaune and Pyrrha sandwich. One of which had their dick against his own and the other whose breasts rubbed his back.

As for Nora, she was busy taking a shower.

'My ass feels way better now.' Ren thought with a sigh. 'Wouldn't mind sleeping like this more often.'

Pyrrha drooled a little while Jaune licked Ren's nipple, which was still leaking milk.

'I need to stop drinking the milk Nora gives me.' He thought while not knowing that he and Jaune were getting the pills in their milk cartons, not from the water. 'But first, time to get these two up.'

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

'But how? One has a good left hook and the other might bite my nipple if I'm not careful.' he thought just as Nora came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Renny!" She called out. "Time to wake up~"

'Oh no.' he sighed. "I'm awake Nora."

She smiled. "Great, we can do another kink on the list-"

"No." He deadpanned. "I'm tired, and Jaune and Pyrrha are still sleeping."

"Aw come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, now come over here and join us until they wake up."

She grumbled before taking off her towel and jumped into the bed. This of course lead to Pyrrha and Jaune slowly coming to feeling something wet beside them.

"Ugh…"

"What...where are the milk bunnies?" Jaune asked while opening his eyes, to see Ren looking at him.

"Enjoy my 'boobs' Jaune?" He asked with a smile.

"R-Ren?" he blushed. "Uh….I didn't say anything weird, did I?"

"You drank my milk." He deadpanned as Nora snuggled between him and Pyrrha's breasts.

Jaune blushed scarlet. 'Oh crap.'

"Hey Pyrrha." Nora said from in between the breasts. "Want to make out?"

"Mmm….sure…" she mumbled while letting out a yawn.

And cue Nora rubbing Pyrrha's slit with both hands while sucking on her nipples.

"OH!" she le tout with a gasp and blush with Jaune coughing.

"Uh, can you do that after we get out of bed?"

"Jaune." Ren deadpanned. "Nora's persistent."

"Mmmmm~" Nora moaned.

"Plus it's either that or her fucking us before we even take a shower."

Jaune blushed while Nora kept on sucking on the redhead's nipples. "Fair point."

"So are you going to stay there or are we going to get showered?" He got up before whispering. "At the same time Jona."

He blushed at that nickname. 'It was ONE dress and makeup session! I mean...I get the pills made me more feminine but...I'm not that girly right?!'

"If we're lucky we can get a round in before Nora is done here." Ren said before getting out of the bed. "Now come along."

'Ugh! I'm going to regret this.' He thought before getting up as well while Nora kept on sucking and rubbing at Pyrrha's body.

"Mmmm~" 'Tasty nips!'

"J-Just try not to bit too hard like last time." moaned Pyrrha.

Nora hummed before nipping on the nipples while Pyrrha's snatch became drenched.

'Not again!' She thought with a blush. 'Why do my nipples have to be sensitive?'

"Mmmm~" 'Good thing she doesn't know I suck on all of your nips to make them tender and lactatable~'

To say the least, a cold chill entered the team member's spines. Even while Jaune and Ren were getting rock hard in the shower.

(A few hours later)

The team looked around while making sure that no students or teachers were in the classroom before locking it.

"Pyrrha." Jaune said. "Are you sure your Polarity Semblance will work for….you know."

"Well I never tried it for...sexual acts, so this is kinda my first time." She said while Nora hold eight sets of pink furry handcuffs. "But don't worry, I won't drop you...I hope."

"I'm more concerned with someone walking in on us." spoke Ren.

"Relax Renny." Nora grinned while Pyrrha started using her semblance to move the handcuffs over their arms and legs. "No one is coming at ten in the morning."

"I hope so." He sweatdropped before the cuffs opened around the legs and arms and clamped together.

That was when they started floating all the way to the ceiling.

"Everyone ready?" asked Nora while floating over to Jaune's crotch.

"Yes." Ren sighed while Pyrrha's Semblance started pulling down on either their belts or zippers as they were commando. 'Hopefully I don't lactate...again this week.'

"Good, because Jauney's cock is mine!" she grinned grabbing Jaune's waist and started licking the dick.

Pyrrha shook her head before grabbing Ren and began tweaking his nipples as milk flowed onto his shirt.

"Ah!"

"Sssssh! Be quiet!" Nora whispered while biting the tip.

"OW!" He yelled while Pyrrha kept on tweaking the nipples as Nora began to suck on his girth. "Nora!"

"Mmmm~" she hummed while Pyrrha started to make out with Ren and used a hand to rub his dick.

Ren moaned while feeling his body getting warm while they didn't know that Yang walked in and sat under them before taking a nap.

"Zzzzzzzz."

"Mmm~!" hummed Nora sucking on Jaune's dick harder making him grab her head.

He grunted while bobbing her head up and down as Ren's cock started to twitch.

"P-Pyrrha, I can't hold it…"

"Go ahead and let it all out."

He groaned before cumming as the sperm dripped down and….

SPLAT!

Hit Yang's hair, turning it pure white.

"Zzzzzz….where's the umbrella….?"

"Oh fuck." panted Ren.

"What?" asked Jaune while cumming into Nora's mouth.

"I think we-"

SPLAT!

And cue Nora accidentally letting the sperm escape her mouth and landed on Yang's hair again, making it extra white as snow.

Pyrrha rotated her body around and stuck her slit against the dick before sliding on it with a moan.

He groaned as Jaune had the same experience, but Nora was pounding him with her mega hips.

"Oooh!" she moaned. "Come on Jaune, show me what you got!"

He groaned again while Ren felt his cock getting ready to cum again as Yang yawned a little.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "What's that smell...and why does my hair feel sticky?"

"Oh fuck yeah! Show my pussy what you got!"

Yang blinked before looking up, to see Team JNPR fucking in the air. "...WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The team jolted and looked before going wide eyed as Yang got up and touched her hair.

"What...the...HELL!?" She screamed before her eyes turned red and her hair was set ablaze. "**YOU RUINED MY HAIR!**"

"Oh no." Jaune gulped while cumming in Nora.

"Uh...this is all a dream?" tried Pyrrha.

Yang growled at them while grabbing a chair and threw it at them. "**GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU ALL!**"

"Pyrrha." Ren gulped. "Can you float us out of here? And maybe let me use my semblance to keep us from getting maimed?"

"RUN AWAY!" Nora cried out.

"I'm on it!" she cried before the chair hit her, causing the Semblance to quit and made them all fall down.

CRASH!

Onto Yang as she growled and looked ready to kill them.

"**YOU...WILL….BURN!**"

'CRAP!'

(Seven days in the nurse's office later)

-JNPR's room-

Ren groaned while laying on his bed as he and Jaune were busy drinking some milk, not knowing it had FIVE times the normal hormone pills as last time, cutesy of Nora. "At least we are out of the casts."

"Yeah, I thought we'd be in them forever. Yang didn't hold anything back." winced Jaune.

"Yeah." Nora groaned. "And my butt hurts...like REALLY hurts!"

"At least you didn't get your arms twisted around your back." Pyrrha groaned. "I thought she was going to rip them off."

All four shivered at this.

"So….no sex?" Nora asked.

"I don't think any of us feel up to it."

"Oh….maybe have Renny and Jauney wear dresses instead? Give us a show?"

Pyrrha blinked while getting a perverted grin.

"Oh no, no way, not again." blushed Ren frowning at Jaune.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because last time I wore one, you sure seemed eager to 'knock her up'."

"Um….guilty until proven innocent?" He blushed.

"'Mu' says a different story."

He blushed again while Pyrrha smirked.

"It might be a wonderful idea. Plus it's not sex, just showing off your bodies." She smirked. "Plus you two seem more feminine lately."

Both groaned as they did look more girly as their asses were getting bigger and more prominent as their waists became smaller and their chests seemed to get bigger as of lately, but they didn't know why.

"I say we do it!" Nora grinned.

"Let's put it to a vote. All opposed?" Ren raised his hand along with Jaune. "All for?"

The girl's hands were raised along with Zwei's paw, who walked in to get some treats.

"He doesn't count." deadpanned Ren.

"Arf?" He barked in confusion.

Nora chuckled. "Come on Renny, just for today."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on! It's just a fashion show!"

"We promise, it's all that, nothing more." spoke up Pyrrha.

Ren groaned while Jaune whispered in his ear.

"Maybe we should do it, the sooner we do it the sooner they'll be happy."

"...fine." He sighed. "But only for today."

"Yes!" Nora got up and ran to the closet. "I have SO many outfits for you two to wear! Even the sexy bikinis and nightwear!"

"But if it becomes anything else, I'm getting the belts out." he warned with a serious tone.

"Fine! But you have to be nice, I paid good money for these babies!"

'Oh gods….how many did she get?!'

(Five minutes later)

The girls cheered on while the sound of music was heard and the lights were dimmed.

'This is so humiliating.' thought Ren with a sigh.

'These panties are so tight!' Jaune thought while blushing like mad.

"Show off those hips!" Nora grinned

"Relax you two, you look great." smiled Pyrrha.

Both blushed while wearing two pink skirts that reached their asses, pink panties with cats on it, a small bra on their chests, and had cat ears on their heads.

"Well? How do they feel?" smiled Nora.

"Tight." Both blushed.

"Good, it means it fits." She laughed while both boys blushed. "And that's outfit one."

"J-Just how many are there?" asked Jaune.

"Fifty. Why?"

He turned bright red.

"How did you buy all those?" asked Ren.

"I just took Weiss' credit card when she wasn't looking." She winked. "That and most of them are technically mine."

"Won't she be mad?" asked Jaune.

"Nope, she has ten of them." She smirked. "So time to show us more outfits girls!"

"H-Hey!"

"Nora." groaned Pyrrha nudging her.

"What? They are girls at heart." She then whispered. "And body."

"If you make them feel embarrassed they might stop altogether."

"Oh relax." She chuckled. "They won't stop, plus they don't know about the pills."

Jaune blinked. "Pills? What pills?"

"What? No no, I didn't say that, um just get to the next dress-"

"I heard it too." Ren deadpanned.

Nora sweated nervously while Pyrrha looked away. 'Traitor!'

"Look, we'll explain, but only after you two show off a little bit more since we're already doing this, promise."

Both guys groaned. "Fine."

"Good." Pyrrha said before pulling out two ballroom dresses with very large buckles near the rear end. "Because I'm feeling a noble girl vibe from you two."

"As long as they're not as tight as these." spoke Ren.

"They aren't." 'Just very bouncy.'

(Some time later)

"Well, at least these aren't TOO bad." blushed Jaune, wearing a blue and white striped bikini with Ren wearing a black v-string that barely covered his dick and nipples.

"Try fixing your straps every ten seconds." Ren deadpanned while Nora and Pyrrha gave them a thumbs up.

Jaune blushed while his bikini bottom was really tight around his ass cheeks. "Is this the last?"

"Nope." Nora grinned. "That's the forty ninth."

'Thank the gods.' Both thought in relief.

"Time for the finale." She smirked.

(One fitting later)

"These are….wow."

"Yeah…" Ren blushed while Nora and Pyrrha had massive nosebleeds.

"They're perfect." Nora grinned.

"Yeah...and hot." Pyrrha admitted while looking at the outfits.

"They feel kinda…" Jaune blushed while Ren felt like hiding under a rock. "Weird."

"We need pictures!" Nora grinned while running to get her Scroll as we see WHAT the two boys were wearing.

Both wearing bunny girl outfits, except with the top part of the outfits opened up around the nipples with long floppy ears, and had nothing covering the crotch area.

"So hot!" Nora grinned.

"Ok, that's all of them." sighed Ren.

"Yep." Pyrrha said while eyeing the cocks. "And I have to say, I like this outfit the best."

"I don't." grumbled Jaune with a blush.

Nora smiled while taking pictures as Ren pulled on her ear. "Ow!"

"Now tell me about these pills." He said in a very cold voice.

"Ow!"

(One explanation later)

"So THAT'S why I've felt weird!" Both yelled at once as Nora gulped along with Pyrrha.

"Y-Yes. But Pyrrha approved of it as well!"

"Yes but….ok I really don't have a counter argument." She sweatdropped nervously.

"So you've been sneaking those pills in us to make us like your own personal cows." frowned Ren.

"Well...more like sissies." Nora gulped.

Jaune glared at the two of them. "If I wasn't in the bunny girl outfit I would just….try to pin you down and handcuff you to the beds."

"We're sorry, we got too into the idea without thinking how you two would react." Pyrrha admitted.

"You still have to pay for turning us into girls." Ren frowned. "So we have an idea, you let US do ONE of Nora's fetishes, but with one small tweak. Instead of us serving you, we are the ones in control. Got it?"

"Wait." Nora blinked. "You mean the….horny mistresses and the maids idea? Aw! But I wanted to be the horny one!"

"It's either that, or me and Jaune blindfold and tie you two up, naked, and leave you to whatever strangers come by in the boy's bathroom."

Both paled. "Ok ok! We'll do it!"

The boys smirked at this while licking their lips with satisfaction.

(Ten minutes later)

Nora and Pyrrha blushed as they were in very skimpy maids outfits that showed off their assets and snatchs while Ren and Jaune were in dark green and yellow dresses that covered their entire legs, made their asses bigger, and had some pads near the chest area to increase the illusion while they sat on the beds, looking bored and very lustful at the moment.

"Alright girls, since you want to play games, we'll play one." spoke Ren trying to sound regal and serious.

"And that is." Jaune said in the same tone. "To beg for us to have our way with you."

"P-Please mistress, we need your touch." spoke Pyrrha in a shy tone.

Jaune waved her over. "Then do us a favor, and lick my slit."

"Yes mistress." She said as Ren beckoned Nora to 'her'.

"Give my slit a titfuck whore."

"Right away ma'am." She said before going under the dress and began moving her breasts over the pantieless 'slit'. "Like this?"

"Just like that."

Jaune smirked while Pyrrha kept on licking the 'slit', with said redhead moaning a little. "Come on, is that all? You're barely trying."

She licked even faster while Nora kept on pleasing her 'mistress' and liking every minute of it.

"I-Is this good mistress?"

"Try harder or I'll punish you." Ren smirked evilly before giving Nora's slit a small kick.

"Ah!" she jumped. "S-Sorry mistress!"

Jaune smirked while Pyrrha kept on licking. "If you slow down, I might slap your sagging mounds of flesh you call breasts."

"I promise I won't mistress." She moaned while licking faster and faster as both 'mistresses' started to get very hard.

'We should do this more often.' Both thought at the same time.

"Mistress, how does this feel?" asked the maids as their 'mistresses' 'slits' began to twitch.

"Good."

"But suck on them now so we can mark you as bimbo maids." Jaune smirked. "And our property~"

"Yes mistress!" Both hummed before putting their mouths over the 'slits' as large amounts of 'juices' poured into them. "Mmmm~!"

"Miss a drop and you'll be punished!" groaned Ren.

"Mmmm~!" Both moaned while both 'mistresses' were in complete bliss.

(About a week later)

"Nora? Where did you buy these suits?" asked Jaune while Nora was holding four black latex gimp suits with small holes where the asshole and pussy reside.

"Oh that, bought them from this shop in Vale. Pretty cheap too." She smiled.

"And they were new, right? Not like used ones?" asked Pyrrha.

Both males shivered.

"So want to try them?" Nora asked.

"You first." the three said at once.

"Eh? But I thought we would do it together?" She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"We mean you put yours on first, see how it fits." clarified Jaune.

"Oh, ok!" She grinned. "But you have to go next. I don't want to be the only one wearing these babies."

"Don't worry, we'll all wear them." Ren said.

(A few minutes later)

All four, now completely covered in latex that showed off their bodies and bulges, looked around while having a hard time seeing as their bodies felt very sticky inside the suits.

"Can anyone tell who's near who?" asked Jaune.

"Nope." Pyrrha said while crawling on the ground. "But I do feel comfortable in here."

"It's kinda claustrophobic." admitted Ren.

"But we can have fun." Nora smirked while crawling on top of Ren. "By the way, there are zippers near the crotch area and asshole, just thought I be clear."

'When is she ever?' All three thought with a sweatdrop.

"Who am I on top of?"

"Me." Ren deadpanned.

"Ah." Nora smiled as Jaune crawled under Pyrrha and groped her chest with both hands.

"Oooh~"

"I think I'll try out your ass this time Pyrrha." he whispered while licking at her mouth and she felt his bulge rub against her ass.

She hummed while Ren pushed Nora on the ground and began grabbing at her ass.

"This ass is mine."

"Mmm~" she hummed. "Then claim it~"

He nodded before unzipping his crotch and Nora's slit as the bugle rubbed against the semi wet hole. "I think these suits being so tight is getting me rearing to go."

Jaune hummed while unzipping his crotch and Pyrrha's slit as he began to lick even faster. He tasted her tongue while prodding the tip against her ass.

"Ohhh~" she let out before feeling him push in making her moan louder. "OOOOH~"

Jaune kept this up while Nora got plowed by Ren's cock, which made her cum a little in the process.

"Oh fuck Renny!"

"That I will." He grunted while thrusting harder into her.

"Oooooh~!" she let out while trying to move her ass against his dick.

Both hummed as the blond and redhead moaned as they continued to fuck each other like latex bunnies. The suits made squeaks due to the movement while they were letting their instincts guide them due to lack of sight.

As they kept on fucking however, they didn't notice that Ruby was coming inside to get some notes for her homework assignment that she left a few hours ago.

"Hey, have you seen my home…..work?" she trailed off while dropping her jaw and gaping.

The team moaned while getting ready to cum or release their juices.

Ruby slowly backed out and shut the door before fainting on the spot. 'Oh….god…'

(Two days later)

"Alright guys, one last thing on the list, then we're done!"

They all sighed in relief.

"This time me and Pyrrha are gonna be cops, and you two the robbers."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"But we have to fuck."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "That's normal for us."

"I mean with strap ons."

"...ok."

"Great, but you have to act like Torchwood."

"...why?"

"Because he has a gangster vibe Renny~" she smiled. "It'd help make the scene more believable."

Both boys shrugged at this. "Ok."

The girls smiled as Nora grinned.

"Great! Now let's get into costume."

(One changing later)

"Done." smiled Pyrrha as she and Nora were wearing short police uniform tops, short shorts, and high heeled boots with police caps.

"I don't look good in this." Jaune sighed while wearing a black and white outfit that covered his arms and legs, along with Ren, as they were handcuffed. "Why not orange?"

"Because black and white is classical."

Ren sighed. "So what are you going to do again? Because being a criminal like Torchwick sounds….half assed."

Nora frowned. "Watch your tone criminal, or me and my partner are gonna have to use force."

"What?" He said in confusion. "We're starting now?"

"Oh we started when we put these on." she spoke while grabbing Ren by the shoulders and made him face the wall. "Spread them, I gotta frisk you to make sure you don't have anything on you."

He sighed while Nora moved his legs apart and squeezed his balls tight. "OW!"

"Mmmm, too brittle." she remarked while patting him down with Pyrrha making Jaune face the wall and did the same.

"Spread your legs criminal scum." Pyrrha said while moving the legs. "Your goods are now confiscated."

"Yes officer." He said before getting groped on the ass cheeks.

"Mmm, I suspect your ass needs a spanking." Pyrrha said before pulling the pants down and began slapping his ass.

"Ah!" he jumped while Nora pulled Ren's pants.

"Now I gotta see if you smuggled anything up your ass." Nora smirked before looking at the anus and placed four fingers into his ass. "You better not be hiding any drugs here."

Ren shivered while feeling the fingers moving around his anus while Jaune kept on getting spanked, each one getting a hard erection. 'Why does this make me hard?'

"Hmm, nothing so far, seems I'll need to get a farther reach in." She said before pushing her fist into the ass, making Ren moan as Jaune felt Pyrrha's hands squeezing his cheeks tightly.

"Mmmm, yep. You got some drugs in these buns, I better break them a little." She said while squeezing very tightly.

"Ahh." moaned Jaune while Ren groaned.

"Looks like I need to add the big guns." Nora grinned before pushing her other hand into the asshole.

"Oh fuck!" Ren let out while his legs nearly buckled while Nora chuckled.

"So, you gonna talk punk?"

"Ah! N-Never!" He groaned while Nora began to spin her hands around the hole. "Ah!"

"Officer Pyrrha, is the other one talking yet?"

"Ahh!" Jaune moaned while Pyrrha squeezed harder on the ass.

"Not yet Officer Nora."

"Seems we'll need the big guns."

'The big what?!' Both guys thought in horror as Pyrrha nodded.

"Agreed." Pyrrha moved away from Jaune and went over to a bag while Nora pulled her hands free.

"You two criminals are gonna sing like canaries."

"Ow." Ren groaned in pain. 'Worse then Jaune fucking me...every night.'

Pyrrha rifled through the bag and carried over two large strapons with bumps on them. "Here you go Officer Nora."

"Thank you." She smirked while they placed them on their waists. "Time to make these criminal scum squeak."

"W-Wait! We'll talk." spoke up Jaune, playing nervous.

"Too late, we're gonna show you what happens when you go against the law." Pyrrha smirked before both of them grabbed the criminals and began thrusting into their assholes.

Jaune and Ren let out groans feeling the plastic toys scrape in their holes while Nora slapped Ren's ass.

"Taste the cocks of justice!" She grunted while both male's cocks began to twitch wildly.

"Ahhh!" Both moaned out.

"If you start talking you might get a plea bargain." spoke Pyrrha.

"For what?"

"For stealing our hearts."

'Cheesy.' Ren thought.

"So get ready to lose your freedom of anal virginity!" Nora grinned.

Both sweatdropped at this as they already lost it months ago.

Both girls thrust in and out faster with the guys groaning and felt their dicks flopping around. They then began to slap the asses harder as the cocks began to twitch even more.

'I can't hold it!' Ren and Jaune thought with loud moans.

"Now confess!" grunted Nora.

"Ahhh! Never!" Both moaned before cumming onto the ground at the same time.

"Then we'll keep at this as long as it takes!" Nora grunted while not knowing that Glynda was walking by the room and heard the commotion. "Now beg for mercy you criminal scum!"

'What in the world is that sound?' Glynda thought before looking through the keyhole and saw….Team JNPR fucking. 'Oh my word!'

The team moaned while the door was unlocked and well….a very red and embarrassed teacher came stomping in.

"What in the world are you doing?!"

They paled before Ren activated his semblance and they ran for it.

"Get back here!"

(Later)

"A month of detention, this sucks." groaned Jaune as the team were back in there room.

"Yeah." Pyrrha sighed while Nora was looking at her hormone pills, again. "What are you doing?"

"Contemplating if I should give them to Renny and Jauney in the future so we can all have babies, or throw them out."

"Nora, just get rid of them." spoke Ren shaking his head. "If you don't, then I won't knock you up."

"..." she huffed. "But it would be fun, I mean male pregnanc-"

"Is a myth." Pyrrha sighed. "No matter how many pills you give them, they won't have reproductive organs."

"...FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKK!"

"Nora? Just calm down and come over here." spoke Ren with a tired tone.

She huffed before laying next to him. "I hate reality."

"Even the thought of baring mine and Jaune's kids in the future?"

"...not that." She huffed. "I mean having ten babies might be fun."

"It wouldn't." Jaune sighed. "Trust me, having seven sisters is hard enough, but having ten kids PLUS the ones Pyrrha might have….I might grow gray hair before I'm even thirty."

"I know something that'd cheer us up." spoke Pyrrha. "Why don't we cuddle tonight? No sex, or groping, but just cuddling."

"..."

"..."

"...fine." Nora huffed. "But I need a favor from you guys."

"What?" They asked.

"Well I heard that the tournament is a few months away, plus I've been getting a nagging feeling something bads going to happen so…" she trailed off. "Ren, Jaune, I want you two to impregnate us before the tournament so that this nagging feeling of death and destruction goes away."

"Nora, I'm not sure that's a good idea." spoke Jaune. "Say we did knock you two up, that would weigh you both down and make things hard on you two. Not to mention it'd put the babies at risk."

She grabbed his face tightly. "I get that! I meant so WE don't GO to it! I've been feeling like if WE do participate, one of us would DIE! And I don't want to LOSE any of you!"

"So let me get this straight. You want the two of you pregnant to get us out of the tournament, because you have a dreadful feeling?" asked Ren.

"Yes! Remember when the 'deer men' ransacked our home?" She frowned as Ren recalling that event. "Well I'm getting the SAME vibe now!"

"...Jaune, Pyrrha? I think we should consider it." he spoke firmly.

"Wait what?" Jaune said in surprise. "But-"

"Believe me, if Nora has a vibe like that day, it's very serious." He said firmly.

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other confused, but figured it was a sensitive topic and didn't question it.

"So please you guys, please consider this." pleaded Nora looking down and seemingly close to tears. "I...I don't want any of you to...to…"

Both looked at her in surprise before walking onto the bed and hugged her tightly. She sniffled and hugged them back close.

"We will try." Pyrrha said while sensing the ginger's distress. "But let's discuss this tomorrow, when we are more energized, ok?"

"Ok." she nodded.

"Well." Jaune said before kissing each teammate on the lips, even an embarrassed Ren. "Night."

"Hold up Jaune." spoke Pyrrha. "I was thinking that now that we finished Nora's list, we could...try something new." she blushed.

Both males blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe tonight we could all sleep in the same bed, but stark naked."

They stared at her like she was semi crazy before shrugging and stripped naked. All of them got in Nora's bed and under the covers while moving close together.

"Night." Ren said while getting kissed on the lips by Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora at the same time.

"Night Renny, don't let the bed bugs bite, or Jaune." teased Nora.

Jaune blushed while Pyrrha chuckled at him.

"Night." She chuckled before all of them closed their eyes, not knowing that a certain cat faunus was watching them from the closet.

'I know it's wrong, but….I need the material for my new book series!'

As she watched them, under the sheets the four of them held their hands together tightly.


	83. Female Cell Jrs and Gohan

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Cell Jrs and Gohan

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's over...it's finally over…" Gohan panted as he and the other z fighters stared at the large crater. "Finally...he's gone for good."

"Way to go!" called Yamcha walking over. "That was a close call."

"Thanks….Yamcha…" He sighed before they began to hear something in the distance.

"Huh? What is that?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine!" Came a familiar voice as a jet began to appear in the distance, quickly getting closer.

"Wait, is that-" Piccolo stopped when it stopped in the air and began to descend down.

"Woman?! What are you doing here?!" Cried out Vegeta as the ship landed and the blue haired mother quickly jumped out.

"Collecting samples while they're still fresh!" She yelled while looking around and ran at the crater. "Please let there be some left behind!"

"Some of what, what are you trying to do?" Asked Krillin in confusion.

"Duh, samples of Cell of course."

"WHAT?!" They all cried out in shock.

"Oh calm down, I'm just doing it so I can study him, despite him being a horrible murderous monster he was an amazing accomplishment in the field of bioengineering."

"Um...Bulma? I disintegrated him, he's not coming back." Gohan got out while the woman smiled.

"True, but there's still a chance, a slight chance, there might be some part of him left. After all, don't you remember how he has Piccolo's cells in him?"

"Yeah, which was how he was able to revive himself from a single molecule, so I had do destroy everything about him." He replied, making her smile disappear.

"Wait...you mean…."

"Your little science project is already a failure." Spoke Vegeta.

"No…. no no no, there has to be something left, anything!" She cried as she began to look around frantically.

"Maybe you should worry less about that and more about-" Tien was about to point to Trunks before Bulma let out a excited squeal and ran over to a smaller crater. "Uh, whatever you just found."

"I found a body! It's pretty small, but it looks like a blue version of perfect cell!"

"How is that possible? Gohan literally made all of them disintegrate!" Spoke Krillin in disbelief.

"Maybe he missed one?" Yamcha suggested as Bulma cheered and opened up a capsule like box before putting the remains in it and re-sealing the capsule.

"Yes! This day just got even better!"

"Bulma, we need to destroy that body, it's dangerous!"

"Are you nuts? Who knows the kind of scientific breakthroughs that could come from this organism."

"Those midget bastards nearly killed us! No offense Krillin." Spoke Yamcha.

"Some taken."

"Well I don't care, I'm keeping it, besides I have big plans that I need this body for!"

"Like what?"

"Like for protection for the future, what do you think will happen if a threat like Frieza appears when you are all old and unable to fight, who will protect earth then?"

"Wait, you're already thinking that far ahead? You do realize we have the dragon balls, right?" Reminded Yamcha.

"Actually Yamcha, they work if we die by unnatural means. Which means if we die by natural means, we can't come back."

"Besides, that won't work forever, I have a plan that involves a cloned guard force that will protect earth, one made from the dna of the most powerful fighters around, sound familiar?"

"Bulma? I think maybe you should take a step back and think this over. For about a few years." Spoke Krillin with dread.

"Oh don't worry, I know what I'm doing, and sure the first batch might not be right, but practice makes perfect!" she smiled before running back to the ship.

"Uh, shouldn't we mention…" Piccolo trailed off as they saw her fly away before it became silent. "...well, I can safely say Vegeta just became the better parent at this moment."

"Well, that's a first...ok, I have to go check on my son." Said the saiyan with a groan.

"Don't you mean your 'baby boy'?" Asked Yamcha with a smile before Vegeta glared at him.

"I still have plenty of energy, why don't we see if I can make you distingrate too?"

"No thank you, I know you would do it." He shivered as he backed away.

"That's what I thought. Now let's get the dragonballs and fix the mess, later on I'm talking to that woman about her inane plan."

(Later)

"Woman, where are you?" Called Vegeta walking down the hall with his ever present frown.

"Down here, what do you want? There's plenty of meat in the fridge!" Called Bulma from a nearby door which Vegeta went through and saw there was a long staircase spiraling downward making him groan.

"Woman, this is borderline evil scientist, what is down there?" He called before floating down it to be faster.

"Oh just a private space my dad's used for….reasons. Figured it would be the perfect spot for my project." She called as he made it down to see eight green tanks, each which had a small blue fetus in each of them with the Cell Jr body on a table in the middle of the room.

"Look here, this whole idea is stupid." He spoke walking over while she didn't turn to face him. "All you're doing is copying what that hack Gero tried and failed."

"Ha! And that is where you were wrong! The problem was that Gero made them killing machines, I will make them better, I will give them a purpose, and some humanity!" She smirked with pride.

"I'm fairly sure these things only have about… ten percent human DNA in them?"

"To be precise it's about seven, but close enough."

"Look, either way this needs to end now, and I'm not above doing it myself." He said as his hand began to glow as he prepared a ki attack.

Bulma let out a sigh and turned to him with her arms crossed. "Wow, I had no idea you suddenly turned into a chicken."

"...what was that?"

"I mean if you wanna go ahead and blow up a bunch of defenseless weak fetuses who can't put up much of a fight, I guess the prince of saiyans is starting to feel the weight of what it feels to get his butt kicked."

"Watch it woman." He glared. "I don't care whether that retarded patchwork of cells beat me or not, as prince of saiyans I'm going to become the most powerful saiyan ever."

"Oh yeah, just like all those other saiyans who spent all their time trying to destroy earth. Like Turles, Raditz, and who was that other guy? The one who you came here with?"

"WE DO NOT SAY HIS NAME! And I am a thousand times better than them!"

"Then prove it, show me that you aren't afraid of this little experiment and let me continue my work." She challenged with a grin. "If you do, we can have some more fun tonight~"

Vegeta was silent and looked at her and then the containers while squeezing his fist with gritted teeth. "You….are….incorrigible."

"Thanks." She smiled as he let out a huff and put his hand down. "Besides, think of them like sparring partners if you will. When they get older and learn how to fight, they might be able to help give you a fight without going to Goku for a challenge."

"Like I can even do that now, the idiot went and got himself killed!" Growled Vegeta as he began to stomp away. "These things better not backfire on us!"

"Trust me, they won't!"

(Later)

Bulma hummed as she looked at a glass tube in the basement with a small fetus growing in the center of it. "Not bad, they're progressing very nicely, I'm glad dad had all this equipment in the basement already." She nodded with a smile while looking at several other containers with their own fetuses. 'Alright, if this works then earth will finally be safe once Goku eventually kicks the bucket.'

"So pumpkin, how's your little experiment going?" asked her father walking down the basement steps.

"So far so good, the fetuses are growing fast and healthy."

"Well that's a relief, and here I thought they'd be like when I tried my first time with cloning. Boy, that sure wound up messy."

"Yeah, I have high hopes for these."

"Yeah, but how do you plan to get around the power lust and insanity?"

"Well at first I thought about trying to see if I could mess with their natural electrons in their brain receptors to dumb them down, but then I realized if I did that, it'd be like making copies of Goku with less brain cells than he already has." She said as she shook her head. "Then I thought about what Cell was, he was basically the culmination of the universe's most power hungry and strong people, so maybe if I splice in some dna of someone who isn't a fighter it might mellow them out a bit."

"Just be careful, I tried that once with a beggar and it made the fellow explode." remarked her dad casually making Bulma sigh.

"Well that's what you get for using random DNA." She said as she shook her head. "That's why I used some of my own."

"Wait, so you just made eight new dangerous grandkids for me? Wasn't the half crazy Saiyan one enough?"

"Dad, they're not grandkids. Really you could think of them like nephews that you don't see that often at family get togethers. I just wanna see if it's possible to create a version of Cell who can keep the earth safe because Goku can't keep being brought back with the dragon balls."

"If you say so, though they're fetuses with your DNA in in them so technically they're your kids. I wonder if they'll imprint on you when they gain consciousness?"

"Dad, they're not baby chicks, they're an amalgamation of numerous dangerous fighters."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say dear, just make sure your fat friend doesn't eat them."

"I don't wanna even think of what would happen if Yajirobe tried to. Also, your own private chamber's been beeping for the last ten minutes."

"What!? I thought I kicked that fast bastard out!" He cried as he ran out, grabbing a shotgun as he ran.

'I pray Trunks doesn't end up like his grandpa.' She thought with a groan as she went over her notes again, not seeing the fetuses twitch.

(Later)

"Wow, they're growing faster than expected, I might have to move them to new tubes soon." Remarked Bulma seeing the fetuses were much bigger than before.

They were almost the size of newborns and a few of there were starting to squirm.

She looked at the heart beats and rubbed her chin. "I need to get the room set up faster before they get to adulthood." She said as she scratched her head. "I can't just leave them in the damn pods until they reach adulthood, then I'd have eight cell clones who have no idea of what right and wrong like him."

She pushed some buttons before wires began to move up and attached to the clones on their heads.

"If I can subtly try and have them learn with some audio tapes, then it'll make things easier on me." She said as she began to insert a disk into the machine. 'I wonder... should I put bombs in them like Gero did the androids?'

As she pondered the disc started up an education program with the sounds going through the wires.

'Maybe I should wait a bit, who knows why could happen if I put the bombs in while they're still growing.'

With that she went off to get lunch and feed Trunks while the small clones let the sounds go through their heads. All of them absorbing the knowledge subconsciously while letting out a minor twitch.

(Later)

"Huh, apparently my DNA has increased their brain capacity, they'll be virtual supercomputers, almost as smart as me...almost." She said as she looked at a monitor. "Thank god for Goku's genes."

She monitored each of their intakes as the fetuses had begun to look like grown young woman figures curled up while the brain waves were still. "They're just about ready, oh I'm so excited! If this works out without anything backfiring, I'd probably get scientist of the year. If not...well at least I spent my last few years working on something big." She said with a shrug, right as the door to the lab opened up.

"Um, Bulma, are you down here?"

"Kinda busy here." She called as Gohan, who had grown into a young 16 year old teen, began to make his way down the steps. "Come back later!"

"Um… I can't really do that, Trunks wants to know where you are and I don't think he should see….this?" He spoke as he saw the tubes and got a creepy feeling up his spine. "Uh...what is all this?"

"Oh, this is my side project, operation blue guard, remember that Cell Jr body I took a few years back?" She asked as the Cell Jrs began to stir.

"It's kinda hard to forget." He replied while seeing one of the body's heads twitch making him grow on guard. "Uh, Bulma? Are they sleeping?"

"Well, yes and no, it's more like they're in hibernation, though I decided to cut it off so I can take them out of the pods, they should be waking up any day now." She replied while seeing some bubbles come from another. "Scratch that, make it any second now."

"Wait, what?!" He cried with a surprised as he kept staring at the pods, right as one of them opened their eyes. "Bulma get back!"

"Calm down, this is all going to plan." She said as the others began to open their eyes and look around before seeing Bulma and Gohan.

They stared at her as she and Gohan just stared back.

"Um, Gohan, can you move? I have to let them out now."

"You sure?"

"Positive, and be happy, you're the first guy they'll ever see, though I'm pretty sure they've heard Vegeta's yelling." She smiled before pushing some buttons as lights lit up and the liquid inside the containers started to drain out.

"Are you positive that this is safe, this seems like a REALLY bad idea." Remarked Gohan keeping his guard up. "They are made from Cell after all."

"Cell Jrs, or at least that's what he called them on tape." She reminded as the containers opened up with the figures inside groaning and slowly moved out. "Besides, I've been monitoring their progress before I even started, and nothing that would make them act like him has been spotted."

"Really? So you monitored them outside those pods?"

"Well, no, not exactly." She replied with a raised eyebrow. "This is the first time they'll be moving to be honest."

Gohan looked at her and was about to speak before seeing the figures stand up on wobbly legs and went wide eyed since he saw the normal looking blue pigment on the skin along with white hands and black nails with the black armored legs with brown toe covers….but they didn't look like Cell. 'They… actually look a bit normal?' He thought in surprise.

The Cell Jrs, which were taller than the originals, each had feminine faces that had a lighter skin tone than just pure white, and had long black hair coming down their backs from under their crowns with slight curves to their physique and rounded hips.

"Wait, are they….girls?" He asked in confusion. "How did that happen?"

"Simple, I spliced in female DNA to make them different from Cell and thought it would help tone down his natural arrogant programming. That and I wanted to have more female faces around here. Dealing with Vegeta's crap tends to get on my nerves, not to mention Trunks' never ending energy."

"Um… don't you think you might be playing God a little bit? Also, where did you get the DNA?"

"Gohan, Gero played God when he created Cell, think of this like improving on something and showing that it DOES have good possibilities if used right. Second, I used some of my own DNA so they could grow intelligent a bit faster to speed up their learning."

"... If you're still trying to convince me you aren't playing God you aren't doing a very good job..." He said as the Cell Jrs began to stretch out and start to open their eyes. Each of them feeling more space than before while flexing their fingers and arched their backs to really stretch out any kinks they felt. "Just a heads up, if you start laughing crazy or I find any plans to turn yourself into an android I'm putting you in a mental hospital."

"Oh Gohan, give me some credit." she smiled. "If I ever planned on something like that, I'd be able to hide it WAY better."

He let out a sigh while the Cell Jrs started to rub their eyes and look around the lab with Bulma turning to them with a smile.

"Good morning girls, sleep well?"

"Where…..are we?" Spoke one, it's voice raspy and sore from never being used before.

"You all are in the basement lab, which is located directly under Capsule Corp, my home."

"Capsule...Corp?" Spoke another rubbing her head while recalling something about it in her head. "Large company...owned by Brief family...mad scientists?"

Gohan gave Bulma a look that basically said 'I told you'.

"No, we are not mad scientists, and I am Bulma Briefs, I created and raised you." She smiled. "Now I know you all may have questions for me, which is fine, but some info was already sent to your minds as you grew in those pods."

"Why...why did you make us?" Asked one as the others nodded as they racked their brains, going over the information downloaded into their minds over the years.

"Before I answer that, I have to ask you all something. Do you know who this is?" She gestured to Gohan.

They shook their heads no as one of them began to approach him. She was nearly his size, just slightly shorter, and squinted her eyes with Gohan being silent.

"Uh...hi there."

"Hi…. is he here for us?" She asked as she looked him over, walking around him as she did.

"No, he's just coming by for a visit, but this might jog something. Z fighters." Spoke Bulma before their eyes widened and it came back to them.

"Protectors and defenders of the Earth." Spoke one up. "Formed around the time King Piccolo tried to take over the planet."

"And this is Son Gohan, with a high power lever, trained fighter, and has a substantial body count." Said another.

"Trained by King Piccolo's own son at a young age." Spoke a third.

"His psych file says that he has severe abandonment issues along with deep routed and complex feelings about his father."

"Uh...Bulma?"

"His location is in the mountains in the old son family home, given to them by Bulma Briefs. He lives with his mother and young brother."

"Bulma?"

"He is currently 16, his birthday is May 18, year 757, is in his final year of junior high, and his favorite food is tuna steaks made from the giant bluefin tuna piranha hybrids native to the mountain regions he lives in."

"Bulma?"

"Impressive, aren't they?"

"Just how much information did you put in their heads?" He asked with a sweatdrop.

"A lot, they're like living supercomputers, they have a perfect memory I think, or at least that's how I made them."

"Son Gohan sleeps on the left side of the bed and most often sleeps from 21:00-7:00."

"Bulma? How do they know that? I don't remember telling anyone my sleep patterns."

"Eh, I probably got the info from Chi-Chi in a conversation, some of the stuff they know isn't that useful."

"Son Gohan is currently single for now."

Gohan turned bright red and turned to Bulma who looked away. "Now I KNOW you put that in without asking!"

"Relax Gohan, it wasn't that hard to know. Name one girl you've hung out with, that wasn't related to you or wasn't some super powerful fighter that was a danger to the planet."

"...not the point." He muttered before shaking his head. "Look, I just came by to let you know that my mom's working on the paperwork to get me into Orange High after I graduate, but she thinks if you could write a letter of approval for me, it'd really get me inside."

"Really, the top scientist in the world and the CEO of capsule corp? Gohan a letter from capsule corp alone would get you into any school, but one from me? They'll be going head over heels to let you in." She chuckled with a grin. "Sure, I'll go write it up quick, do you mind looking after the Cell Jrs quick?"

"Uh actually-"

"Great, have fun, and answer any questions they ask, and be nice!" She called as she began to race up the stairs. 'Thanks for this Chi-Chi, if I record how they act with him I can see how they're doing!'

Gohan blinked as Bulma slammed the door shut before turning to the female clones who all stared at him in silence. 'What do I even talk to them about, how I helped kill their previous versions before?!'

"Son Gohan." Spoke one up walking over. "Tell us, what is the world like outside here?"

"Outside here? Well, outside here would be the capsule corp property, it's in the middle of a pretty large city." He replied while scratching his cheek. "The city's got tons of places to see and lots of people who live it in."

"Innocents and civilians who are easily harmed in an urban setting, correct?" asked one with a emotionless tone.

"Yeah, if you wanna think of it like that."He said with a sweatdrop. 'Did you leave them any emotions Bulma, they sound like robots!'

"Isn't that odd? What if a new threat shows up and threatens their home?"

"Um… I guess it's just a risk they take? Plus they also trust the police to keep them safe I guess?" He replied awkwardly.

"That seems illogical seeing how there are beings that can blow up planets."

"Well, uh...let's change the subject, how does it feel to be awake?"

"It feels...odd. All I knew was floating and being weightless, all I could hear was a voice in my head feeding me info." Spoke one with the others nodding. "Being able to actually walk on the floor and feel the air feels like….what's the word?"

"Dream?"

"Yeah, that… I kinda miss that voice, but now it feels...nice to not have it too?" Said one as the others nodded.

"Well, think of it now as your chance to be your own person and to experience the world in a new way." spoke Gohan as they looked confused.

"Own...person?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can have unique experiences, see new things, grow into your own person and learn things that you never could when you were in those tanks." He clarified. "Like for example, you could try and play an instrument, or be into science, or even learn how to sing."

"So….we can do anything we wish now?"

"Well I don't know about ANYTHING. I mean, Bulma must have told you all what you're gonna do, right?"

"I have some info on us being protectors of this world, but it seems futile since everything will end eventually, correct?" Said one as the others nodded. "And I do have questions and experiences that are mentioned in my memories, but I have not done."

"Well, if you have questions, go ahead and ask, I'll answer as best as I can."

"What does sexual intercourse feel like?" Asked one as Gohan gasped and began to blush.

"W-W-What?!" He let out with wide eyes as the clones kept calm expressions.

"I believe the proper term used is sex, or fucking. Do you know what it feels like?" Asked another as she approached him. "You are at the average age where a youth is most likely to start fucking with females or males, have you done it yet?"

"N-N-N-NO!" He shook his head quickly.

"Really? But you are above average in looks, have a strong body and are taller than the average male, surely you would be a prime mating partner, correct?" Asked another with Gohan breaking into a nervous sweat and tugged at his collar.

"W-Well...I uh...I haven't…."

"Ah, you haven't found a partner strong enough to survive a bout in bed with you, is that it?" Asked another, keeping a calm face as he managed to blush even more.

"N-No!"

"So you are still looking?"

"N-No, I'm no-"

"Ah, I understand, you wish to do the act with one or all of us, correct?"

Gohan's jaw hit the floor and was turning so much red steam left his ears right as Bulma came walking down the stairs.

'Hey Gohan, I got the lett- whoa!" She cried as the half saiyan flew past her, grabbing the sheet of paper from her hands.

"ThanksBulmagottago!"

Bulma looked at the flying saiyan in confusion before she began to hear a snicker behind her. She turned to the clones and saw them snickering together. "What did I miss?"

"Hehehe, we decided to try out a 'joke' on him, it was hilarious to see him get all red!" Laughed one, breaking the dam as they all began to laugh hysterically.

"Wow, really? Now I gotta know what you said." Smiled Bulma.

"We asked if he had had sex yet, then teased hima bit by doing the whole 'robot' act and then asked if he wanted to do us!"

"...wow, I wish I got that on camera!" Laughed Bulma with them. "Wait, I did, yes! Thank you lab cams!"

"Yeah…. So, when is he coming back again?"

"Well that I don't know. Now that he'll be going to high school after a few months, chances are his mom will be making him hit the books early."

"What? Unacceptable, I want to see him again!" Said one with a frown as the others nodded.

"Easy there, even if you can't see him yet, this'll give you a chance to learn more stuff about the world and meet the others."

"Ugh, fine….Groaned one before getting an idea. 'Wait, we know where he is, we know when and where he will be and where he will be attending high school and what junior high he's at, we can go see him later at our leisure!'

'Genius! But maybe we should hold off, just until we know what Bulma will show us.' Thought another one through her mind.

'Good call, let's head out when she and everyone else is asleep, anyone else figured out flying yet?' Thought another as the others also mentally chimed in.

'No, I don't think I can feel any 'ki' in my body yet.'

'Well we did recently awaken, seems we'll have to do some training to get into shape.'

'Ok, that makes sense...shit, Bulma's still talking, was anyone listening?'

"And then we'll come back here and I'll show you to your new room. Any questions?"

"Um, are we all sleeping in the same room? Won't it be cramped?"

"I already came prepared and renovated a part of the house to hold all of you girls with plenty of space. It'd be kinda unwelcoming if I let you all sleep in a dark, cold basement."

"Yeah, I guess so, and is this room located above ground, and will it have eight beds or one large one?"

"Above of course, and eight, I know how it is for girls to share space and figured if you shared a bed it'd get pretty annoying real fast."

"Ok, so, what do we do now?" Asked one curiously. "Is there anything specific you want us to do right now?"

"Nope, right now I think you all need a tour of the building so you know how to get around, but starting tomorrow is when you start training. The gravity room will help you out for a bit, but up to a point. After that, you'll find out how to really fight by training with my son and husband."

"So what you're saying is that after the tour we're free to do what we want?"

"Well you have to stay inside of course. I don't want you causing a panic out in the streets and think we're being invaded. It'll take time for people to adjust to girls with your….pigmentation." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

'Once she's done let's find a computer so we can figure out the fastest route from here to Gohan's place.'

'But we can't fly yet.'

'I know that, I mean if we know it ahead of time, it'll make sneaking out much easier.'

'Huh, good point, let's do it.'

(Later)

Suffice to say the clones were amazed was minor. After seeing the whole place and being introduced to Bulma's family, they felt comfy and welcomed, especially when Bulma's dad showed interest on how they were grown so quick while eyeing his wife, but the info they were told about the two said 'Best not to ask too much', which they left alone. They were now resting in their room, each with a laptop they managed to acquire from Bulma for the purpose of 'studying', which really meant they were soaking up as much knowledge as possible.

"Wow, apparently starfish can regenerate limbs after they've been bitten off."

"Big whoop, we can do that too, right?"

"It's just interesting to find a creature similar to that."

"I find it rather interesting on how so many strong creatures can be held in these 'zoos' when they've been known to kill humans so easily." Remarked one watching a bull bucking a person off it's back and others running from it.

"Hey, I just found an old video of a green guy who kinda looks like us…. He just absorbed a person!"

"Wait, really? Can we do that?"

"I'm not sure. He used his tail." She showed them the video as they watched and were stunned to see the pointed tip slurp up the person till all that was left were their clothes. "I don't know why, but I keep watching it over and over."

"Huh… any idea what he's called?"

"Yeah, it's….Cell? Wait, if we're Cell Jrs….. then is he the original one?"

"Not possible, we're colored blue and resemble more human than him. Well….at least our faces and bodies."

"But we have wings like his, albeit more sleeker and black."

"And we don't have tails...although we do have what appears to be stinger points."

"Maybe we can absorb things with them? Also if we have wings then that means we can fly, right?"

"Maybe that's how we fly, instead of using ki."

"So we shouldn't need to wait and learn how to use it if we wanted to fly."

"Well excuse me for not quite knowing how my body works for only being conscious for about 12 hours!"

"Don't get mad at me, you're the one not seeing the obvious!"

The two glared at the other and put the laptops down with the others looking at them.

"You two need to calm down."

"Yeah, no need to start a fight so soon, besides, this also means that we could theoretically go find Gohan now."

That got their attention before they smiled at the idea before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey girls, how are you all settling in?" Bulma poked her head in with a smile.

"We're settling just fine Bulma, but we do have a question." Piped up one before pointing to the video of Cell. "This being here, is he the original? The person we were made from?"

Bulma paled as she saw the video before sighing. "No….well, not exactly." She said as she walked in and took the computer before hitting some buttons before showing them a clip of the original Cell Jrs. "To be clear, these guys are the original template."

"What? They're the ones we were originally based on? Then who's the green guy?"

"He's Cell, he made the first Cell Jrs before they were all killed."

"Wait….I read about something like this. They looked male, but to be born is either by grown or natural ways. Does that mean he created them similar to a seahorse?"

"Well to be honest, it's complicated, but in a way that's easier, yes. I wanted to hold off on this till later, but since it's brought up, I'll tell you everything, but I wanna make one thing clear. Just because you were made from the Cell Jrs in this video, it doesn't mean you ARE them, ok? Being made from the same material doesn't automatically mean you are them. Clones or not, you can learn things they couldn't and be taught more things that don't involve blind killing and destruction. Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood… but you said they were killed, so who killed them originally? Who did them in, and why?"

"You already know who, you just met him after you woke up." She said, surprising them. "And before you start, they attacked first and were trying to kill him, so he didn't have a choice."

All of them were stunned before one of them looked at Bulma serious.

"Tell us everything."

"Alright, but keep in mind, it's pretty messed up in some parts." She said before she began to tell them the story of Cell.

(Later)

"And then Gohan disintegrated him, I arrived at the scene and found the corpse of one of the Cell Jrs, and the rest is history." she finished with the clones all stunned speechless.

"So….we were made by the children of Cell, as clones, who in turn is the amalgamation of numerous fighters from this planet and others, who grew in a tube like us, and who came from an alternate time so he could absorb two cyborgs and become 'perfect', is that right?"

"Yep, that pretty much sums it all up."

"... that's crazy!"

"How does any of that make sense?!"

"Trust me, I asked myself that too, but with all the stuff I saw just after meeting Goku, I've learned to keep a really open mind about new stuff." She said with a shrug.

"So… Gohan was nervous around us because he was the one who killed our previous incarnations?"

"Well that's one part of it." She said with a chuckle. "Another part is that he's completely clueless what to do around women."

"Huh….based on the data you gave us, that would make sense, even if it seems rather odd given his current physique and power."

"Trust me, Saiyans, and especially the Son men are useless around females, they don't know what to do." She sighed shaking her head. "With Goku, he got hit on the head and is pretty clueless on stuff that isn't fighting. He actually thought getting married was some food."

"But being married is a ceremony between a man and woman to show their love, right?"

"Yes, but no one told HIM that, and Gohan has only really interacted with his mother, and his junior high experience has essentially been him being home schooled."

"Wait, but we found records of him at a junior high!"

"Faked by yours truly." she smiled with pride.

"Wait, but why would you…"

"Because high schools tend to look disfavorably on people who are homeschooled, so I did it for Chi-Chi as a favor." She replied with a shrug. "Besides, it'll be good for him to attend a real school, maybe then he can be a little more confident because he's got brawn and brains, both very good on an application."

"Yeah… so he's really never interacted with women besides you and his mother?" Asked one as the others began to get some devious ideas.

"That's right. The only other would be my mom, but that was just one time. If he ever met Launch, chances are he'd really be shy."

"Good to know, we'll store that information away for next time… so he's single right?"

"Yeah, I made sure to put that in your memories as a joke, remember? I wanted to get a good chuckle when he got bashful."

"Just making sure the info was accurate, though it won't be for long~" Chuckled one as the others nodded.

Bulma blinked. "Wait...are you all...ok, now that's something to put down for later." She muttered to herself before shaking her head. "Anyways, I came by to let you know it was time to go to bed and to get plenty of rest, you'll need it for training tomorrow."

"Ok, and are you going to sleep too?" Asked one 'innocently'.

"Not yet, I wanna make sure my notes in the basement are ordered before putting them away."

"Ok, well goodnight, see you tomorrow." One said as she began to push Bulma out of the room. When the door was shut she turned the others with a grin. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah, time for a little trip to the mountains!"

(Later)

The clones all quietly descended out of their window and carefully climbed down to the ground.

"Ok, if we can get skyward, then it's just a matter of time to reach the mountains, we have to be as quiet as we can."

"And fast. We can't let Bulma know we're gone."

"Right, now let's see if we can fly!" Spoke one before she jumped up as high as she could while spreading her wings….only to fall right on her face. "Oh come on, not fair, I have freaking wings, don't tell me I'm a damn ostrich!"

"Hmm, it might be due to the fact there's no wind, so we can't glide with them at the moment."

"Ugh, come on, we should at least be able to flap them and take off!"

One of them moved over near a palm tree and tried climbing up with a grunt. "I am not staying stuck here because my damn wings aren't working right!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna jump and fly!" She spoke reaching the top and spread the wings out before jumping….and promptly fell down.

"Come on, did you really expect that to work?"

"It was worth a try." She grumbled as she got up. "So, what now?"

"...Steal a plane?"

"Maybe we should go back inside." spoke one making the others turn towards her. "It seems like we can't really do anything right now with these wings, so I guess learning how to use ki is our best choice."

"Ugh, fine, but this still sucks!" Grumbled one as they began to climb back into their room.

(Later)

Knock knock

"Girls? You up yet? It's time for breakfast." Bulma called as she heard several groans. "We got pancakes and meat, and I have some news, me and Vegeta got into a fight last night so he can't teach you ki today." She said as the groans grew louder. "So I called Gohan and he should be here so-"

"Really?!" They spoke opening the door up with brightened looks on their faces.

"Yeah, he should be over soon, so get ready and eat up." She said with a grin. 'That should set a fire under them.'

"Yes!" Cheered the clones before they barreled past Bulma making her chuckle.

'Oh Gohan, it seems you have a fan club.' She thought as she followed the clones to the kitchen.

(Later)

"Come on, where is he?"

"Did Bulma just trick us?"

"Yeah, I don't sense him anywhere!" They called as Bulma began to sweat nervously.

'Come on Gohan, where are you?' She thought. "Relax girls, I'm sure he'll be here any second."

"He better or we'll go find him!"

"Yeah!" They called before Bulma spotted a familiar yellow cloud coming towards them.

"Well no need, I can see him from here." She smiled pointing out the window making them turn as the cloud headed for the window where they saw Gohan on it.

"GOHAN!" They cried happily before leaping through the window towards him.

"Wait!" Called Bulma, only to see them fall out the window before she grabbed one of their legs, while she grabbed the one in front of her which lead to them holding each other's ankles like a chain making Bulma yelp and try to keep from dropping them. "You...can't fly yet!"

"Oh, right… Gohan, help!" Thy cried as the half saiyan saw them.

"I'm on it!" He jumped off the nimbus before flying inside and grabbed the legs before he grunted and started pulling the Cell Jrs back up into the kitchen. Soon they were all back inside safe and sound. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, if you didn't help my fingers would have slipped." Sighed Bulma in relief.

"Yeah, thanks Gohan, you're our hero~" Said one of the clones as she moved towards him. "I think you need a reward~"

"Huh? What do you~"

Smooch~

Gohan's eyes widened and stared at the clone while touching his cheek and turned beet red.

"You know, you saved us too, it's only fair we do the same too~"

"You...You…." He let out in a stammer.

"Kissed your cheek? Yeah, and get ready, you have seven more coming your way." Chuckled the others as they also moved towards him.

"W-What?!" He gaped before finding them jumping at him and pinning him and felt seven more pairs of lips on his cheeks making his face look more red than a tomato.

"Ok, break it up, break it up!" Called Bulma as she pulled out a squirt bottle and began to spray the girls in the face.

"Hey!" Spoke them all backing up from Gohan who swore he heard one of them hiss.

'What are they, cats?' He thought as Bulma helped him up. "T-Thanks for that."

"Sorry about that, they must be real eager to have you be their teacher." She said as she sprayed them one last time for good measure. "So, I was thinking you could teach them some ki lessons toda-"

"We wanna learn how to fly first!"

"Actually, you need to learn how to use ki to fly." Gohan revealed.

"Fine, then teach us that quick THEN how to fly!"

"Yeah!"

"Huh, kinda thought they'd have all out moves like Cell did, I guess not." Gohan commented as Bulma shrugged.

"I thought I gave them the info, I guess they just have to unlock it or something?"

"Well, I'll do my best to help you girls get the hang of how to use ki." He said as they all grinned.

"And you can't leave until we're masters!"

"Wait, say what?"

"They're joking, you can go home at the end of the day Gohan." Spoke Bulma noticing the girl's disappointed faces making her chuckle in her mind. 'Wow, they really have it bad for him.'

"Well, come with me, we can practice in the courtyard." He spoke before walking out of the kitchen as the clones followed.

"And keep it PG girls, my son is still around here somewhere!" Called Bulma which Gohan caught and felt a cold chill go down his spine.

'Just what do they plan to do to me?!'

(Outside)

"Ok, so...do any of you know just what ki is?"

"Ki… it is a power within people, animals, plants and the world around us, correct?"

"That's right, and it's how people like me, my dad, and the others can fly and use it when we fight. By learning how to tap into it and control it, you can do incredible things."

"Like fly and move very, very fast?"

"Yes, exactly, and throw ki blasts, do incredible feats and so on." He smiled. "Now to harness ki, you have to focus and try to concentrate inside you."

"Ok, that doesn't sound so hard, how do we do that?"

"Close your eyes and try to feel the ki inside you."

"Ok...what is it supposed to feel like?"

"Imagine it like….like something's buried inside you, and when you feel it, try to grab onto it and pull it out."

"Ok...oh! I feel something." Said one as her hands began to glow, surprising Gohan.

'That didn't take long.' He thought in surprise. 'Huh, I guess they really did have the info downloaded in them.'

"Hey, I feel something too." Said another as her hands glowed followed by the other clones one at a time.

"Wow….that… I think that's the fastest I've ever seen someone learn ki." He remarked with the girls feeling pride at that. "Alright, so now that you can feel your ki, we can get you in the air much easier."

"Ok, and how do we do that?" Asked one of them excitedly.

"The trick to flying is envisioning the ki itself around you. You use it to propel yourself up in the air and let it hold you there. Then it's a matter of flying around by leaning and adjusting your body weight." He said as they nodded. "It may take a bit to get right, I know it took me awhile to get used to it."

"Can we give it a try?"

"Sure, go ahead, and if you start to lose control I promise I'll catch you, ok?"

Hearing that made all the clones get sneaky ideas before they all tried to focus on levitating up.

"Hey, you're starting to do it!"

"Yeah! Oh no, I am mysteriously losing control, help me Gohan!" One cried as she suddenly 'lost control' and began to fall to the ground.

"Woah!" Gohan lunged over and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. "Easy there, it takes a bit of time to get the handle of it."

"Right, sorry, my bad." She giggled as she cuddled closer in his arms. 'My hero~'

'That little sneak!' The other thought with a frown, all wishing they had done that first. 'She's hogging him!'

Gohan noticed the girl cuddling him and blushed. "Uh, m-maybe you should try it again."

"Gohan, I'm falling too, catch me, catch me!"

"No me, I am also falling now!"

Gohan jumped and put the one in his hands down and rushed over to catch the others. Soon he was struggling with seven happy clones piled up in his arms. "This is...a bit….surprising." He groaned out.

"Sorry, we're all so new at this." They said with a shrug as they tried not to laugh.

"Could you get down? This is kinda awkward." he blushed.

"Yeah, get down you hogs!" Called the one on the ground with a frown.

The others frowned at her before reluctantly getting out of Gohan's arms.

"Ok...so, how about you all try flying one at time as the rest of you meditate so I don't have to scramble to catch you all again if you fall, ok?" He suggested with them nodding with reluctance.

"Yes teacher."

"Good, now let's see if we can get you all flying without falling by the end of the day."

(Later)

"Well, seems like you're all starting to get the hang of it." Smiled Gohan seeing them slowly flying up in the air for a bit while trying to learn how to steer.

"Yep, thanks for making sure we didn't fall hero~" Said one with a smile, making him blush.

"Well glad I could be of help, but it looks like it's getting late." He remarked looking at the dark sky. "I better head on home for dinner."

"NO!" The all cried quickly. "Stay here!"

Gohan reeled back while seeing them crowd together in front of him. "Huh? I can't though, I promised my mom I would come home tonight."

"Please?" They all said together at once while holding their hands together.

"I'm sorry, I would love to but I can't. I will be able to come over again in about… a week and a half?"

"Tomorrow!"

"I can't, I can see if I can shorten it to a week or a few days though?" He offered while they looked hopeful. "That's about all I can spare for the time being."

"That's still too long, what are you doing that's so important?"

"Finishing up junior high."

"Booo, you're homeschooled!"

"It's what my mom wants me to say if people ask." He sweatdropped.

"Get your books and come back here!"

"Yeah!"

"What? No, I can't do that, I like living at home, I have to help mom around the house and look after Goten."

That got them to quiet down while admitting he did have a point.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, today was fun, hopefully I'll see you all soon." He waved before flying into the air making them wave bye with frowns.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not waiting."

"You read our minds."

"Time to put those flying lessons to use." One said as they began to take to the air and fly after the half saiyan.

"Wait, what should we do if he sees us?"

"Good question… tell him we decided to take a small trip to see the world?"

"You really think he'd buy that?"

"Probably not."

That made the others sigh while Gohan himself didn't notice the ki signatures behind him due to how faint they were.

'I hope mom isn't mad that I'll be getting home so late.'

It took about ten minutes, but they eventually found the house with Gohan landing and heading to it with the clones all descending a ways away to stay low.

"So this is where he lives… seems kinda small."

"Well due to his mother's income and father's lack of job, this is surprising to say the least."

"You forget, the income mainly comes from her father, the Ox King."

"Oh, right, she doesn't have a job, maybe that's why she's forcing her sons to study so much, to make them live the life she wished she could live?"

"Or milk them when she gets really old." Said one, making the rest frown.

"No one gets to milk him except me!" Spoke one getting glares from the others making her slink down. "I mean...no one gets to milk him except us!"

"You're getting your turn with him last now." Said one, making her groan as the others agreed.

"So what do we do now? If we make ourselves known his mom might not let us inside."

"Well, we could do some reconnaissance and find out which room is his?"

"And bide our time until we strike. We still know so much about him for now, and as Bulma put in us, all good experiments work better by taking your time."

"Right, we only have to worry is some harlot trying to take what isn't hers."

"Relax, what are the chances of any girl his age interacting...with...him...crap!"

"Let me guess, you're thinking about the high school, right?"

"We can't let him go!"

"No, we just have to win him over BEFORE he goes!"

One of them chuckled with her arms crossed and eyes closed, making the others turn. "Ah girls girls girls, you forgot one crucial thing."

"And what's that?" Asked one of them with a frown.

"What happens after you graduate junior high?"

"A ceremony, going to a new school, making new friends?"

"I mean the time afterwards."

"...summer break!" they all spoke connecting the dots.

"Bingo! Which means until he actually starts, that's plenty of free time for us to use and get his attention." She said with a grin. "Including us taking him to the beach to show a bit of skin, imagine him in only swim trunks~"

All of them did so and blushed while drooling a little.

"So let's not rush things, let's find his room, make a few peep holes then head back home before Bulma knows we're gone."

"Right!"

(Later)

"Um, Bulma? You said that the capsule corp houses could hold up against anything, right? Well I think a bunch of mice chewed holes in my wall."

"Well to be fair we say they can hold up against anything because of the materials used to make them, but we do tend to have some that are a bit weaker compared to others." She said as she scratched her head. "Plus your house is getting a bit old, but it should have seem fine though."

"Well I think we might need someone to come over and fill in the holes, and maybe handle the mice while they're at it."

"Ok, I'll send someone over later, in the meantime just cover them with tape for now."

"Already covered."

"Well then since you're here, care to see how the girls are doing in their training?"

"Sure, do you know where they are?"

"Well, according to the trackers in them four are peeking from the door, one is in the vents above us and two are by the window."

"But that's seven, where's the eighth?"

"Oh she's busy training with Trunks in the gravity room right now." She said with a grin. "She said something about wanting to get stronger than the others to get some kind of prize?"

"Prize?" Gohan looked confused before glancing at the door to see the eight pairs of eyes and shivered while glancing at the vent cover and window, spotting the eyes from the girls with twinkles in their eyes that put him on edge. 'Why do I have a feeling that I'M the prize?'

"Ok girls, come on out, Gohan agreed to train you all today." Called Bulma getting the seven clones to rush inside immediately with smiles. "Now behave, and might I advise no more late night trips to the mountains, you girls need your sleep."

"Ok Bulma!"

"Wait, what late night trips?" Asked Gohan.

"Oh nothing to worry about, the girls just wanted to see what the mountains were like after you left and decided to spend all night taking in the sights, the usual stuff." She said as she hid a snicker. 'My clones are such pervs, stalking their future boyfriend like that.'

"Wait, which-" He was cut off as she left the room and turned to the seven girls smiling at him making him feel nervous for some reason. "So...um… do you girls want to resume our ki training?" He asked as he took a nervous step back.

"Uh huh!" They said as the quickly moved towards him as he kept moving back until he hit a wall.

"T-Then maybe we should do it outside, wouldn't wanna put any holes in the walls."

"Right… or we could try a new ki technique I found online, one meant to rejuvenate muscles?"

"Yeah, but you have to take your shirt off for it to work!"

"Really? I don't think I've heard of that one." He said as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It's really, relly new, so off with the shirt!"

"Yeah!"

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt." He conceded with a blush making them grin wider before they headed out of the building with the eight one dodging strikes from Trunks.

"You're too slow, my dad could kick your ass easy!"

"Oh yeah?" She smirked before flying over him and grabbed him by the back of his uniform before throwing him at the wall. "Take that you little punk!"

"Augh!"

"Whoa, Trunks,are you ok?!" Gohan cried, making her freeze.

"Yeah, that just caught me off guard, but this time I'm rea...dy." He spoke before seeing the eighth clone fly over and nuzzle against Gohan confusing him, making Gohan blush, and her sisters scowl.

"Gohan, you came back to m-er, us!" She cooed happily.

"Well yeah, you girls still need help with your ki, right?"

"Oh… you're just here for that?" She asked as she frowned a bit.

"Yeah, we were on our way outside to keep from putting holes in the walls."

"And to make him take off his shirt, he's gonna strip for us!"

"Say what?!" She lit up with Gohan blushing and Trunks raising an eyebrow.

"What's the big deal about that?"

"W-What she means is they're gonna teach me a new ki technique, that apparently means I need to take my shirt off."

"Oh, and did you hear about the new one that makes you take your pants off?"

"I think I don't wanna." He said as the girls gained gleams in their eyes.

"Wait, you can become stronger by stripping? Awesome!" Trunks called before he began to quickly take his clothes off.

"No Trunks! Don't strip!" Cried out Gohan in a panic.

"Yeah, only Gohan was supposed to strip!"

"Why?" He asked with a frown. "I wanna get strong too ya know."

"Because...um…. It only works if you're over twelve years old!"

"Yeah!" The others nodded quickly.

"Aw, no fair!"

"Sorry, life's not fair." Gohan said as Trunks began to walk away with a pout.

"Let's get outside now." Said Gohan with a large blush. 'Why did they want me to take my pants off?!'

(Outside)

"Alright, now let's see if you know how to project your ki." spoke Gohan, now shirtless.

"Uh-huh…" Said the girls, staring at him like they were in a trance.

"Try and do this." He held his hand out to the sky before firing a ki blast into the clouds.

"Ok…" They said absentmindedly as they copied him and shot a blast into the sky, except their blasts were ten times the size of his. "Abs….."

"Ok, that's pretty good." 'Although they didn't really seem to be paying attention. They just seem focused on me.' He thought as he took a few steps to the right, and watched as their heads following him. "Girls, are you listening to me?"

"Uh uh." they nodded.

"Then what did I just say?"

"Girls something somethings…"

"Uh-huh, and what about the part where I was going to cut my hair short?"

"Yeah, yeah, you do you…"

He sweatdropped and sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Girls, I'm trying to help you learn how to use ki so you don't cause any accidents."

"We're careful, honest, now flex for us~"

"That's it, I'm putting my shirt back on."

"No don't!" They yelled out as he moved to grab it.

"There really was no technique like that, you just made it up so you could stare instead of taking this seriously, didn't you?"

"Yes, but don't put your shirt back on, please!"

"Please keep it off!"

"No." He blushed while sliding it over his torso and averting his eyes. 'I can't believe it! A bunch of girls actually stared at me! My face is probably like a tomato!'

"Nooo, you can't cover a masterpiece like that, the world, and us, need to see it!"

"Please! We're sorry for tricking you, but we'll be good!"

"No, now stop asking me to take off my shirt!" He frowned crossing his arms and trying to calm down his blush. "Either take this lesson seriously or I'll leave right now."

"Ok, ok, we will, we will! We'll do whatever you want!"

"Anything!"

"Even if it's dirty!"

Gohan blushed hearing the eager in that and pushed it down in his head. "You swear?"

"We do, we really do whatever you want, even the dirty stuff!"

"Stop saying you'll do dirty stuff!" He yelled with a bright blush as they quieted down. "I just want you all to see how easy it is to cause damage if you don't be careful with your ki!"

"We are careful!"

"Yeah, if we destroy stuff randomly we'll get in trouble, then go to jail, then not be able to see you because you'll hate us!"

"I...well…."

"So we have to be good, we have to control our ki because we can't not see you!"

"Or have you hate us!"

Gohan blinked and looked at them in surprise while feeling flattered and embarrassed. 'Ok, I can't just be imagining things now, they….they like me, right?'

"So we'll be good, we promise!"

"O-Ok….um, girls? I have a question….do you all...do you….like me?"

All of them were silent and looked to the side while trying to whistle innocently.

"Does… does that mean yes?" He asked in shock. 'Oh...my….DENDE!'

"If...if we say yes...will you accept all eight of us or just one of us?"

"If it's just one, I deserve it more than them! I learned how to fly first!"

"No, me, I've been training extra hard so I can be the strongest!"

"No, me, I made you take your shirt off!"

'I don't think that'd count as a proud moment.' He thought with a sweatdrop as all eight began to loudly argue. "Girls, GIRLS!"

All of them stopped and turned as he sighed and looked down while rubbing the back of his head.

"Look, I'm flattered, really I am, it's just….well….I'm not sure…"

"You….you don't want us?"

That made them look sad with a couple letting out a whimper making Gohan go wide eyed.

"Wait wait wait!" He held his hands up. "Please don't cry! I-It's not that!"

"T-Then… you do want us?" Sniffed one as the others looked up at him hopefully.

"Well….to be honest….I'm a bit confused." He admitted looking away. "I mean, I've heard of guys and girls dating with each other, but I never heard of one guy with several girls at once. Is that something that happens a lot?"

"I dunno, I've only been conscious for...a few days? But the info in my head says polygamous relationships do exist."

"Polygamous?" He looked confused.

"A relationship with multiple partners, most oftenly marriage, though it's not very widespread."

"Oh!" He spoke in understanding without losing his blush. "So...all of you...would be fine with that?"

"Sure, we're all psychically linked, so we're all connected mentally so it's kinda like you're dating one person with eight bodies."

"Besides, if one of us dated you, the others would get jealous."

"I would stab the others if they dated you and left me out."

"See? We're a bit crazy so we all need to share you."

"Are we really just going to ignore that comment?" Asked Gohan with a gulp. 'They act like she was talking about the weather.'

"Yep, so, are we dating now?" Asked one excitedly as she moved towards him.

"Well, I've never really dated someone before, but I'd like to try it someday, so...yeah." He said before he was tackled to the ground by eight very happy Cell Jr clones.

"YES!" They cheered while snuggling against him with Gohan blushing.

'What do I do now?!' He thought with a blush.


	84. Minase, Saeki, and Swim Team

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Minase, Saeki, and Swim Team

Series: Bible Black

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Minase looked out the window with a pondering expression. It has been some time since he and his lover had broken Shizuka and made her into another bitch to pleasure them.

Right now Kitami was in the middle of draining her next few loads right in her pussy before they went off to school.

"Aaahhhh~! I truly love doing this with you..." she smirked with Shizuka currently cheek down on the floor with a glazed look in her eyes with Kitami's dick going in and out without rest with some sperm leaking out.

Minase just chuckled upon seeing briefly the event before focusing outside. 'Hmm, things are going along perfectly, but we're not even close to getting enough followers.' He thought before his eyesight caught a few students he was quite familiar with.

One being a girl with green hair and had on a pair of black fake rabbit ear accessories. Another was a young brunette with glasses and a shy look in her face. The other two was a girl with short red hair and the other had blond hair in two pigtails.

'Score~!' He chuckled darkly upon finding his new targets. 'Those four are perfect new targets.'

(Later)

"Remember, stay quiet Saeki-chan." Minase whispered to the blonde.

"Yes Minase-sama." She answered with a small blush as they prepared to deal with their first target. They walked down the hall the girls went to before spotting the green haired girl. "There she is, I wonder why she would go to the rooftop?" Asked a curious Saeko.

They walked down the hall to where they guessed the girls went and headed up the steps to the roof. And so the trio, with the unaware green haired girl leading the other two, ended up on the rooftop.

The green haired girl look outed across the fence border with Minase nodding to Saeki and walked up to her.

"There you a-h?!" Tried to answer Ito as she turned around and heard the footsteps, only to gasp upon witnessing Minase instead.

"What's wrong? Surprised?" Chuckled back Minase in a mocking tone.

"Oh, sorry, I was expecting someone else." She told him trying to move away only for Minase to get closer.

"Oh? Who might that be?" He asked between curious and amused for that.

"My boyfriend." She told him nervously.

"Oh, well something tells me you and him were planning for some private time." Chuckled darkly the young man as he quickly took a hold of one of her nipples through the clothes.

"AH!" she jumped with wide eyes at the sudden move as he gave it a tweak making her try to move back, but Saeki got behind her and grabbed her by the waist. "H-Hey!" Ito gasped when Minase gave her other nipple a pinch making her yelp with a blush.

"Oh my, it seems you are indeed enjoying this, you naughty girl you." smirked Minase feeling the nipples grow hard. "So why don't we skip formalities and go straight to the main event?"

"A-Ah! S-Sto-AHH!" she moaned when she felt Saeki lick at her neck while squeezing her breasts with Minase keeping his grip.

"Sounds like she's starting to enjoy it Minase-sama." Supported a grinning Saeko upon hearing Ito's moans.

"Then we better help her out of this pesky uniform." Chuckled back Minase as the duo began to remove the greenette's clothes.

Ito gasped and tried to move, but found her blouse opened up to show her bra and chest while Minase started taking her skirt and long knee socks off. It didn't help that Saeko was also helping by fondling her chest with her remaining free arm as the other one was busy holding her in place.

Minase got the panties off and smirked seeing the slit slightly wet. "Tell me, were you already getting wet for him, or are you getting turned on the more we do this?"

"N-nohhh! I-I...a-aaahhh!" moaned Ito as he started rubbing against her slit while Saeki smirked and turned the girl's head before pressing their lips together.

All this being looked on by Minase, whom grinned even more at the hot girl on girl action before him. He started to push a finger inside to wiggle around and saw the slit get more wet. "Oh my, it seems she's quite the natural slut."

"I agree Minase-sama." Chuckled back Saeki as she massaged Ito's chest with both hands now.

"Ahhhh~" Could only gasp the greenette in response to how she was being played at by the duo. 'I-I'm actually being touched like this!' Thought the wide eyed girl, feeling her body shivering from the given pleasure. She felt Minase push a second finger in making her moan louder.

"Definitely a natural born slut then." He mocked while Saeki set her on the ground with Ito seeing a bulge in Minase's pants. "Now then, I believe you know what to do next right?"

Ito gulped and nodded while Minase moved it to her face. She reached up and unzipped his pants before seeing his dick stand up with no underwear in the way.

"B-big...bigger than his...!" Barely managed to gasp the greenette as Saeki chuckled.

"Then open wide and take it all in." Said the blonde girl grabbing a hold of her head.

Ito slowly opened her mouth before finding her head pushed forward over it making her eyes widen.

"Nice and wet, just how I like it." Groaned Minase in pleasure and he and Saeki kept making Ito give him a blowjob.

"Mmmm?!"

"Now now, be grateful you even got to suck that dick." smirked Minase with a grip on her hair.

The only answer he got was several coughs from Ito as Saeki chuckled and continued with her part.

"Come now, how did you expect to make your boyfriend feel good if you can't handle a dick this far already?" Saeki said while pushing her head back and forth alongside Minase.

"Mmmm!" Could only answer the young lady being used as a fucktoy. 'His dick feels clean all over, not like my boyfriend's, but I feel like I might choke if she doesn't let up!' Could only think Ito as she tried her best to suck it.

"Come on, lick it like you mean it." Grunted Minase as his newest conquest yet tried to do as told.

Saeki chuckled before moving a hand down near Ito's chest and started to pinch one of the nipples. "Definitely love how sensual your body is, Ito-Chan!"

"Mmmm." Was all Ito could even get out as she kept getting face fucked. 'My mind is feeling so blank, and my nipple feels so good.' She thought before feeling Saeki's hand go down to her wet, clothed pussy. She jumped before feeling Minase's dick move back and forth faster and faster.

"Fuck, I'm getting close to cum!" He groaned while increasing the speed of his thrusts. "Get ready to take it all slut!"

"Remember, if you miss a drop you'll be punished." Saeki reminded while pushing several fingers inside her pussy.

"MMMM!"

"HERE YOU GO, UGH!" he buried his dick in her throat before shooting his sperm right down.

Ito could only widen her eyes as she was forced to drink all the sperm until the last drop was inside her mouth. She felt her mouth get pulled off making her gasp and catch her breath.

"Saeki, make sure she didn't miss a drop."

"As you wish, Minase-sama~!" she turned Ito's cheek and pushed her tongue into her mouth making her moan at the sudden move.

And so Minase was treated to the hot sight of both girls making out with each other and drinking together his cum. He grinned with his dick staying fully erect. "Well then, shall we go to the main event ladies?"

"I think she'd love that Minase-sama." Saeki supported with her own perverse grin.

"Then let's hear her beg for it." Chuckled the young man while staring at his newest slave yet.

"Please, fuck me." Was all that she could say, barely as a whisper.

"Louder, like you mean it." Reminded her the eager boy.

"Please Fuck me!" Begged the greenette even louder.

"Then lean against the railing with your ass out." Saeki ordered with a perverse grin on her face.

Ito nodded, got up, and moved to the edge with her rear extended out.

"Now beg for it, slut."

"Please, fuck me raw." She begged him, getting a couple of chuckles in response.

"Good girl." Minase nodded as he moved behind her and got into position by grabbing her hips. "By the time we're done you won't live without it."

"I can definitely support that." Saeki chimed in.

Minase rubbed his dick against her slit making her moan. "Alright then, here we GOH!"

"AH!" she let out with Minase looking down and saw no blood.

"Well, I'll be damned, she already lost her virginity!"

"She must be quite the slut." Laughed Saeki. "I wonder how many did that bitch took."

"Well she can tell us herself." Minase said before glancing at his next slave. "Tell the truth."

"I-I just did it with m-my boyfriend..."

"Oh? You sure you didn't let someone else take it like a slut?" Mock asked the young man, partially amused and partially curious.

"N-No, I swear." She barely managed to answer in a desperate tone.

"Or maybe she let some of the other students have a turn." Mock accused the blonde witch Besides Minase.

"Be truthful or be punished." Minase said giving his ultimatum.

"I swear, it's just him!" She all but yelled out, much to their amusement.

"Then I'll show you what I am compared to that fool." And with that, he pierced her again before starting to move in and out.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Could only moan the greenette as her insides were pierced far beyond what she had ever experienced before then.

"Fuck, now we're talking, your cunt is getting tighter." Groaned the young man, feeling his dick wrapped around her insides. He slapped her ass while moving as Ito moaned in delight.

"How are her insides like, Minase-kun?" Saeko asked with a grin while touching herself to the sight before her.

"Nice and moist, and they're getting more clingy. Seems like she's starting to get hooked." Minase told her with a proud grin.

"Maybe she'll lose it if you play with her ass." Suggested Saeki with a perverse grin.

"Good idea." He told her as he put a finger on her asshole and began to play with it, causing more screams to come out of the greenette.

"Oh god yes!" Screamed in response the young woman, showing that she was indeed an anal slut.

"You got even tighter, I'm gonna cum any second." He groaned in response to what the girl's body did to him.

"Give me it all!" All but screamed in pleasure Ito, feeling her own orgasm approaching.

"Here you go!" All but growled Minase as he released his seed deep inside of her, getting a scream of pleasure as an answer.

"AHHHHH!"

With that scream, both man and woman came, with the former filling up the latter's insides with his white liquid.

"Ahhh yes! It's so hot and warm!" Was all that she could say upon feeling her insides filled up to the brim.

"Don't spill a drop!" He ordered as Saeki grinned and knelt behind Ito before beginning to lick her filled pussy, swallowing any drop that got out and making the girl moan.

(Later)

Minase sighed in relief and pleasure as both Ito and Saeki, whom had their cunts filled to the brim with his cum, were cleaning his cock together. They licked all over it with moans while rubbing their chests. "Good, very good..."

"Your sperm is so tasty." Barely managed to gasp Ito while licking his dick clean.

"Well don't get too full, we're gonna go after a few more sluts, and you'll be helping us." Ordered a smirking Saeki.

"How?"

"Just take us to where the others are, and we'll do the rest." Was all that Minase said.

"Yes Minase-kun."

"It's sama, you're just a new slut added to my ranks."

"H-Hai, Minase-Sama!" she nodded before standing up. "I know just where they are."

"Good, then take us there."

(Later)

The three of them walked down a hall before Ito held a hand up and peaked into a slightly ajar door. "They're here and-oh my!" Her tone changed briefly into surprise before becoming perverse. "It seems they already started without us."

"Oh?" This got the interest of the duo.

"Give me a second." Ito merely said before going inside with a lewd grin. "Hey there you three, having fun?"

This got gasps from the redhead and blonde while the muffled brownette could only look at her.

"You know it's more fun with others." she smiled while Minase and Saeki stepped in with their own smirks.

"Especially because of this~" Sang the blonde showing Minase's shaft.

The three girls were more caught off with the brunette struggling in her binds harder.

"So what do you girls say then?"

The red and blond haired girls were unsure, but they looked at their captive and smirked before nodding.

"Good to know, now if you please Minase-Kun."

He walked over as the red head took the tape off and held the brunette in front of his dick who was in shock.

"Since you know what this is, it's obvious what you will do now, right?"

She tried shaking her head before the redhead moved her mouth over to the tip and forced her to take it in making her let out a muffled yell.

"Shit, fuck yeah, now that's more like it." he groaned while Ito moved to her locker to get changed with Saeki removing her own uniform. "Now ladies, give me a show." he ordered to the other two with his eyes glowing.

The women shivered not from fear but from pleasure and lust as they did as told, kissing each other.

"Good. Saeki, Ito, go ahead and help them while I take care of this one." Ordered the young man as the girls, now in their swimsuits, did as told.

Saeki moved to the redhead and began to fondle her chest while Ito moved behind the blond and rubbed one breast while reaching down to rub in between her legs.

"Hmmm, nice." he remarked while gripping the brunette's head and began to move his dick back and forth getting more muffled gasps from her. "Come on now, it's a dick, so make sure you use your tongue."

"MMMPGHHH!" she got out trying to move back, but his hands glowed and her eyes widened when her body started to grow warm.

"Don't even think about it, just do as I tell you!" he ordered while thrusting into her mouth faster. "Now that's more like it!"

She groaned while her tongue licked the tip and she tasted something salty.

"Go on, lick it, I'm getting there." he smirked while gripping her head tightly. "Keep going, I'M ALMOST THERE!"

"Mmmmm!"

And so, the next few minutes passed consisting of Minase fucking the brown haired girl's throat while watching the show in front of him. Said girl moaning and feeling her body tingle the more she tasted the precum. "Ugh, here it comes." he grunted with his dick twitching. "Take it all in!"

And so with that roar, the young man unleashed his load inside the poor girl's mouth, filling it to the brim.

"MMMMMM!" Could only gap the girl as she was forced to drink it all, even if some got out of her nose.

Minase laughed before pulling out of her mouth letting her pant and gasp for air. "Now that was a good pet, wasn't it?"

All she could manage was a nod.

"Well then, let's move onto the main event, shall we?" he wagged his finger. "Get on your back."

The brunette did as told, much to Minase's dark joy as he saw how shapely her body was. He moved down and noted the part of her suit that covered her slit was already cut which made it easier to see her spoy.

"Definitely makes things easier." He rubbed his duck against it with a dark grin. "Alright, you better get ready to become mine!"

She looked down and let out a cry when she felt the dick shove right into her virgin hole.

"Definitely virgin material...or at least until now." he chuckled before he started to move back and forth. "Definitely tight as one, even now."

The girl bit her lip feeling the dick move back and forth with blood seeping out.

"Get ready...for I won't hold back anymore!"

"Oh my, how bold and brutal Minase-kun is with Nobusa." Chuckled in sadistic pleasure Ito as she saw the event.

Meanwhile, Saeki was riding Kobayashi's face and making the redhead devour her, all while watching Minase fuck the brunette beneath him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Could only moan the poor girl as she was being pierced by the young man on top of her.

"How's your first dick feel?" Mock Groaned the young man on top of her.

"S-So warm!" she moaned out. "P-Please give me more!"

"Come on, moan like a real slut." Growled Minase as he thrusted harder and grabbed roughly her tits. "Be the slut we all know you are, Nogusa!"

"Ah! Ah! It's so good!" Could only scream the poor girl feeling her climax arriving.

.

"That's right, moan like the slut you really are! You look innocent with those glasses, but with a body like this I'll bet tons of guys have wanted to bend you over and take you!" He gloated, feeling his own release approaching him was well. "But too bad for them, because you're gonna be mine now and forever!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she cried out with her body burning up more.

"HERE. IT. CUMS! TAKE IT ALL!" He roared, finally releasing his load fully into the poor woman's womb, painting it white as she screamed out loud from the sheer pleasure and heat.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

With that, both students came as much as they could, staying in their position for a short while before Minase got out of the brunette's hole, letting his cum get out freely from her.

He saw her pant with a glazed look and looked up at the other girls. "Who's next?"

This made the girls glance at each other before, surprisingly, Kobayashi herself got up and walked towards Minase.

"Please, fuck me." She begged sitting herself in front of him.

"Oh? You think you have what it takes to go next?" Challenged the eagerly Minase, looking forward to this.

She nodded and grabbed the dick before rubbing it with both hands and eagerly licked the tip.

Minase just grinned upon seeing the bitch before him acting all submissive, like she should be. "Good slut." He praised her with a perverse tone. "Show me how desperate you are for it." True, he could have done her right then and there, but it was more fun for them to despair then break.

"Yes sir." She barely managed to answer, wanting to be fucked already. She started to slide her mouth over the girth and began bobbing her head.

"Nice, very good...aaahhh..." he sighed with a grin while gripping her hair.

"MMMGHH!" she moaned out from the painful grip, but it actually made her more turned on.

"What a slut! Getting turned on by even something like this!" He laughed while slamming his dick in balls deep. "Now THIS is what I deserve!"

"Mmmm!" Could only moan the red head as she was being used like an onahole. She didn't even notice a puddle of her juices forming under her.

"I can't believe it...such a bitch you actually wet yourself from just sucking my dick! Not even Nogusa was like that!" he grunted while Ito and Saeki were currently sucking and fingering the second blond's ass and pussy together. "Keep up like that, you damn bitch!"

'I wanna taste his sperm!' Thought the red head, feeling herself submitting more and more to this perverse young man before her.

"Alright, that's enough." He told her while harshly holding her by the hair, drawing a moan of pain and pleasure. "Let's get to the main event already."

"Y-Yes."

"It's 'Yes Minase-sama' to you slut."

"Y-yes, Minase-sama!" She nodded before getting pushed down while he ripped the bottom part of her swimsuit.

"Now let us finish this!" He moved over and slammed inside her pussy making her moan before he started moving in and out. "Fuck yeah! I always wanted to do this, you smug bitch!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Cried out the red head, being used as a toy by a boy she once dismissed as a mere commoner but was now her master.

"Come on, tighten up you loose whore!" He groaned, thrusting into her with more ferocity, wanting to see her squirm. "Show me you want my dick!"

"I-I WANT IT!"

"THEN PROVE IT!"

She moaned and tried sitting up to grab him before trying to kiss him and moved her hips against his dick.

"Good try, slut!" he grinned while giving her breasts a squeeze. "Now beg for it!"

"More! Give me more!" She begged him earnestly, not being able to handle it anymore.

"You can do better than that!" Scowled Minase, wanting to see her break. "So BEG like your damn life depends on it, SLUT!"

"I want more! Fuck my cunt!"

"Now that's more like it!"

Meanwhile, Saeki was kissing Ito while they made the remaining girls suck their snatches, giving them even more pleasure.

'This is amazing, I never want it to stop!' Thought Ito as she kept getting licked by Nonogusa, whom was also touching herself as well.

"I'm gonna cum inside!" Minase groaned, feeling his climax about to come. "Get ready to have a bastard child!" grunted Minase before burying his dick inside and started cumming.

And so with that said, he released his load inside the screaming redhead, filling her to the brim.

"AHHHH!" Screamed the young woman as she hit her orgasm as well.

Minase blew his load inside with a laugh. "Ah Yes! Now that's more like it!"

"Minase-sama, just one more left, and this one is aching for your dick." Saeki informed him lustfully. "Assume the position."

With that order, the other blonde did as told and got in a doggy pose. Saeki reached down to spread her holes out, but instead of going for the pussy, Minase rubbed his dick against the ass.

"Now Now, this hole looks more promising."

"B-But I want it in my pussy." Moaned wantonly the young woman, getting a fierce slap in her rear, making her squeal in both pain and pleasure.

"Don't make demands from the master." Scolded Saeki in a stern yet domineering tone.

"S-Sorry." Squeaked the other blonde in a submissive tone. She felt Minase rub against her ass before feeling him start pushing in making her grit her teeth.

"Fuck! Tightest...hole...y-yet!" he groaned shoving all of his dick inside making her holler with wide eyes. "There we go!"

"Ahhhh!" Screamed in a mix of pain, disbelief and pleasure the young woman as she was penetrated in the ass. She felt the dick move back and forth without waiting making her curl her toes while Saeki fingered her cunt.

"Definitely a nasty girl! Getting wet over this~"

"She'll be like you when you got addicted to my cock." He told her while slapping her rear. "Come on, moan louder."

"OOOOOHHHHH!" she let out with her tongue hanging out as he slammed in and out. "SO GOOD!"

"Damn right it is!" He grunted while reaching down to squeeze her breasts. "Now take it like the slut you are!"

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Could only repeat madly the poor girl as she was getting her body and mind fucked into submission.

"Plead for God all you want! By the time I'm done the only thing in your mind will be me!" Minase yelled while he pulled harder her pigtails, making the blonde moan in both pain and pleasure. He slammed his dick in over and over with his balls slapping her ass. "FUCK YES!"

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

Those moans and grunts from the duo could be heard by the rest of the females that witnessed their master submit another one of them into her place beneath him.

"I'm gonna cum! Don't miss any or I'll make you lick it all up!" He declared as he increased the speed of his thrusts, feeling all the cum in his balls about to explode inside the tight snatch he was in.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Screamed the female, feeling her own orgasm about to occur as well thanks to her Master using her like that.

"Cum like the bitch you are!" Grunted Minase as he hit his limit and released himself inside the bitch, marking her as his!

"AHHHH!" All but screamed the female as she came, feeling her inside being filled to the brim.

Minase groaned and buried his dick up to his balls into her. "TAKE IT ALL!"

She cried out while feeling the sperm fill her to the brim as the excess started to leak out. "S-so much..."

"Get use to it, from now on you're my property." He declared with a satisfied grin.

"Yes...Minase...sama."

(Later)

Minase sat on one of the benches while all the girls rubbed against him with the new recruits licking his dick with glazed expressions. "Definitely a great catch today, don't you all agree?"

"Yes Minase-sama, these girls will make excellent servants." smiled Saeki.

"Indeed. But this is only the beginning." he chuckled darkly before letting out a laugh.


	85. Johnny and Carla

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Johnny and Carla

Series: Johnny Bravo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny was doing his usual thing after lunch. Weight lifting while looking at his reflection. "Do it you sexy man! After doing it! You're getting a girlfriend!" he praised himself while flexing with the other one. "You're the kind of gal every girl wants to get with. And by the time you're done with these reps, these pythons are gonna be ready." He said as he looked at his calendar, seeing that it was summer today! As in, hot sexy women in swimsuits at the beach. "Oooh mama." he dropped the weight and smiled. "The perfect day to try out that new thong I bought." Said Johnny as he finished his reps and drank some water.

"Johnny! Come down here!"

"Hang on mama!" He then walked down shirtless as he carried a towel on one shoulder. "You called?"

"Hi Johnny."

'Dammit, Carla's here...' he thought with a frown. "What do you want Carl? I was on my way to the beach to show off my brand new speedo to the ladies."

"I told you Johnny, it's Carla, also, I was planning on heading to the beach also." This nerdy looking woman with the square diamond shaped glasses had long bangs that stuck out because of her hair gel. She also had a skin tight wetsuit on, but Johnny despises her so much that he didn't notice the D cups, almost E cups and medium sized ass. "I wanted to see if the indigenous clams have been going through their reproductive cycles like they should be."

"Johnny, since you're both heading to the beach, mind making sure she doesn't get picked on?" Bunny asked.

"Aw but mama!"

"No buts young man, don't make me take away your after dinner dessert." she warned making him groan. "Now you two have fun and remember, make sure you wear sunscreen."

"Okay mama..." and when door closed.

"Don't worry Johnny, when we finish with my research, you can get back to charming the ladies." She said.

"Just try not to cramp my style."

She then put on some sunglasses. "Okay." She said, trying to sound cool while posing in what she thought was a cool way.

Johnny sighed before they went on their way. As they walked to Carla's car, that's when Carla started talking.

"You think anyone would mistake us for a couple?"

"Pff, as if."

"Yeah...I'm out of your league..." she said with a disappointed tone.

As they entered the beach, some girls were looking at Johnny and Carla.

"How the hell did that narcissist get a date?" Whispered one.

"I have no idea, maybe it's a pity date."

"For who? Johnny, or the nerd?"

Johnny could hear the girls talking. 'You're already cramping my style.' he thought in annoyance before they stopped and set out a blanket. "This here looks perfect to catch a nice golden brown tan." Said Johnny.

"Okay, this place ain't too far from the shore. I'll go gather my clams." she waved before walking away while Johnny started putting sun lotion on.

"I give it 10 seconds before she gets harassed. 1...2...3...4...6...5...7...wait, 6 comes after 5 right?" he pondered rubbing his chin before shrugging. "Eh whatever, lotion time!" He rubbed it all over himself, but then he heard: "Hey nerd!"

'Oh great, not even five minutes.'

"Would you men leave me alone? I'm trying to gather clams."

"Why? For something nerdy ya nerd!"

"Is there a problem here?"

"Johnny!"

That's when they all turned and saw him, big, buff, and radiating a glow...because of the sun tan lotion.

"I said is there a problem here?"

"Yes, these men are harassing me."

"Too bad, I just finished rubbing tanning lotion all over me, so it'd be pretty gross to touch another man right now, especially since we're all shirtless."

The men's fear quickly added disgust to their fear.

"Are we gonna have a problem here? Or is Johnny have to give you a knuckle sandwich?"

They all ran away.

"Tch, boring."

"Aww, I wanted to see you beat them down with your karate skills."

"We'll with my awesome moves it wouldn't be much of a match. Hiya!" he tried showing a kick and knocked over a sandcastle.

"Daddy!" Cried a little boy, running away.

"Oops." he spoke before seeing a man twice his size walk over with tattoos and looking pissed.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh..." That's when Carla stepped in.

"Sorry sir, he was just trying to show off his karate and didn't see your kid's sand castle."

"Hmph, you're lucky you have a cute girlfriend." Then the man turned around.

"Girlfriend? Now b-"

"Johnny hush, don't make him come back." she whispered. "Why don't you take a break from tanning and help me find some clams?"

Johnny groaned. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"What a good boyfriend." Said a girl walking by.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Keep saying that buddy, and it's gonna end up being true or you'll end up being her husband." Said Chowder.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at the audience confused. "Yeah I don't get it either."

(Later)

"So Johnny, now that I have my clams, how about we go get some hot dogs? I'll pay."

"You drive a hard bargain." He agreed. "I'm in!"

They made it to the hot dog vendor.

"2 hot dogs."

"Lemme guess, you're paying? This idiot never pays for his dates." Said the old man.

"Oh-no, we're just friends."

"Just friends!? How is he 'just friends' with a sexy babe like you?"

Carla blushed and gave an embarrassed chuckle with Johnny crossing his arms.

"Anyways, here you go." He said, handing them the hot dogs. "Now Johnny, don't make me catch you cheating on your girlfriend."

"Didn't I just say-"

"You're the only woman I know who hasn't been repulsed by Johnny, I have a feeling it might happen."

Johnny frowned before ushering Carla away while biting into the dog.

"They look like a cute couple." Said some bikini babes.

'This hot dog has now become a bittersweet victory.'

After finishing their hot dogs, Johnny resumed tanning while Carla examined her clams.

"Wow, this clam's been out to see for the last five years. You can tell based on the barnacle size."

"Uh...yeah, fascinating." spoke Johnny without looking at her.

"I know, you've been a great help, no bullies are even looking in our direction." she smiled while picking another clam up. "Ooh look Johnny! This one has some kind of algae I've never seen before."

"Sounds like the discovery of a lifetime."

"I know." She pulled out a microscope and some rubber gloves. "Wanna help me take notes on it?"

"I'm not really a note taker."

"Explains why you didn't go to college." She joked.

He looked at her annoyed before flipping himself on his other side. "Hmph."

"I was just joking." She said. 'But it's true.'

"Just stick with your clams." Said Johnny, before deciding to take a nap. 'I swear, if Carla gets attacked while I'm sleeping...'

"Hey nerd!"

'Dammit, and just as I was about to nap.' he thought sitting up and got up. "Alright, now what?"

"Johnny help, they're kicking sand in my face!"

"See you guys gathered some friends."

"Yeah, and we ain't scared of you."

"I'm warning you guys, I beat up Santa Claus once."

"Haha, I bet he got coal that year."

BAM!

"I didn't, but I did have to go around the world that night." He said to the fat man he knocked down. "Who else wants to tango with Johnny?"

They were about to say something, but turned and left.

"That's right, no one messes with these pythons." he smirked flexing his pecs while doing various random poses quickly.

"See that? Why can't you be that cool of a boyfriend?" A girl said to her boyfriend.

"Oh here we go again."

Later...

"Alright Johnny, now that my clam research is done...mind helping me with something else?"

"Is it something nerdy?"

"Nope, I signed us up for a surfing contest."

"Surfing?" Johnny perked up. "You mean the kind of thing babes are crazy for? I'm in!" He grabbed her hand and they ran to the surf boards. When they got there Johnny butted a guy out of the way of signing up. "Alright, let's do this!" He said, not noticing they signed up for couples surfing.

"Go get the boards over there." spoke the man with the papers.

"Yeah!" Cheered everyone as they all got on their boards, paddling towards the waves!

"I'm gonna rock those waves, then the babes."

'Wouldn't mind if you rocked me.' thought Carla with a blush.

They were now riding the waves, and Johnny showed off some poses.

"Heh! Huh! Hooh!" he let out flexing his pecs. 'Check this out ladies! Oh momma!' He thought as a shark started coming their way!

"Johnny! We have to steer clear!"

"Ah! Shark!" He screamed in a girly fashion. He jumped up and landed in Carla's arms with the board starting to get wobbly.

"Don't worry Johnny, I'll lead the shark towards the competition."

"How ya gonna do that?"

"Just watch!" That's when Carla steered the surfboard towards a couple and took a hard left, making the shark jump at them!

"Ahhh! Don't eat me, eat my wife!"

"Oh, we're getting a divorce after this!"

Carla then ran the shark towards another couple!

"Ah! Not my black penis! It's the only reason my girlfriend doesn't go back to her nerdy ex boyfriend with the mansion." screamed a black guy before jumping off the board.

"You coward with your muscles!"

"Hey miss! Lose that zero and get with the hero!" Said Aqualad.

"Sure thing, Aqualad." She jumped off the board and into Aqualad's arms.

With Johnny and Carla they managed to get the lead.

"Check it out Johnny, we're gonna win!"

"But the shark is still trying to-"

That's when the shark backed off.

"Thanks Aqualad." They both said.

"Just doing my duty."

And like that, Johnny and Carla won the surf competition.

"We won Johnny! Yay! Yay!" She then took the trophy and hugged Johnny, breasts, pressing against his chest.

Johnny's face turned red with steam leaving his ears. 'Johnny, she's still an annoying nerd, remember that!' he kept telling himself. 'But woah mama! Real breasts!'

Later...

We now see Johnny getting out of Carla's car.

"Wait, before you enter your house..." Carla then got out of the car, going after him. "Thanks for the fun day." She then kissed his cheek, ran back to her car and drove away.

Johnny's glasses cracked, jaw hit the ground, and let out a loud car horn sound before passing out. 'Okay...I'll chase after Carla tomorrow...' he thought before passing out.


	86. Rouge, Vanilla, Cream, and Amy

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Rouge, Vanilla, Cream, and Amy

Author's note: Ok, so I made a slgiht mix up and did a second Rouge and Sonic chapter, when the first one was did in the very first installment. It slipped my mind because there's so many chapters, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna get rid of one for the other. It just means that I need to be more careful not to do the same pairing UNLESS it follows the same story.

Series: Sonic X

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves over at the main HQ of G.U.N., where numerous soldiers were stationed or busy at work.

Inside, Rouge was walking with her ever present smirk on her face. She would give the occasional wave or greeting to any soldiers that passed by, while winking at some of the soldiers that stared at her to be a tease.

After walking for a bit longer, she found herself at a door. She knew this was where the lab was supposed to be. She looked at the keypad and tried inputting the usual code given to personal, but it lit up red.

"Access denied."

Rouge frowned and tried inputting a backup code.

"Access denied."

"Come on you stupid thing, open up." grumbled the bat trying again, but got the same reaction making her glare. "This piece of junk is getting on my bad side."

"Rouge? What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Rouge let out as she turned around. "Oh! Hey there Topaz, what brings you around here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." replied the woman with a hand on her hip. "What are you doing outside the lab?"

"Oh! Well I figured I should try and get to really know the place inside and out. After all, it's been a few months, if I don't know where I'm going I'll end up lost." replied the bat with a shrug and smile. "Nothing wrong with that, now is there?"

"No, but you should know right now they have the lab locked up for the time being. Didn't you get the notice?"

Rouge briefly scratched her head and shrugged, "Sorry, must've missed it." She said.

"Right now they're working with an experimental chemical and they don't want anyone without clearance wandering in or risk a dangerous contagious agent spreading. So right now, no one's allowed in except the scientists."

Rouge, being the ever curious and mischievous bat she was, wondered what was truly inside. She knew there was always more than what was initially seen and she wanted to find out. The whole reason she was going to the lab in the first place was to sate her curiosity, but now she HAD to end up in there.

"Anyways, I was on my way to do a little practice rounds, wanna come with? I can get you to learn how to shoot."

"No thanks Topaz, I'm not really much of a gun girl, but I'll catch up later."

With that, Topaz nodded and walked away, leaving Rouge to her thoughts.

'Hmm, what could those bookworms be making? Well, if I'm gonna have to find out, I'll just have to go in the unconventional way.' she thought with a smirk.

She made sure to look around before enacting her plan. She stuck to the shadows and slipped down a skinny hallway before flying up to an air grate and kicked it in before crawling inside.

After a few minutes of crawling, she found herself above what definitely had to be the lab. She saw a few scientists moving around and jotting notes down with all sorts of high tech devices on tables making Rouge let out a silent whistle.

'Wow, who knew we'd be getting this many new toys. Maybe I will take Topaz's idea and learn how to use a gun, but first, I wanna see that chemical thing they're working on.'

After some time, one scientist brought in a large beaker that contained a pink substance that was sloshing with each step. He carefully set it down on a rack with other beakers with another one setting up a glass bubble around them.

"There, it should be safe right here for the time being."

"I'm just glad we got it contained, can you imagine what might have happened if-"

"Enough talk you two." spoke up the head scientist walking over. "Remember, we don't talk about what happens until we talk directly to the commander, so keep your lips sealed for the time being."

The two other scientists sighed at that, "Yes, sir." They said, seeming to be annoyed.

"Good, now we've been given the go ahead to take a break." the head scientist turned and headed away while other scientists followed.

Seeing them close the door behind them, Rouge carefully pulled the grate before it gave way and gently moved it aside to put back later. Using her wings and practiced stealth, she gently got in the lab and looked through the many different colored vials. She moved over near a console and pushed some buttons before the glass bubble opened up and she moved closer to look at them.

She grew more interested in the pink vial and wondered what exactly made the scientists so anxious to get it in a safe containment. She looked down at the console and saw a list of names next to pictures of the vials and smiled.

"This looks like it might have the answers." Rouge said as she began to examine what the pink vial would do and why it had to be contained. When she reached it she looked at the contents and went wide eyed before getting a curious look and got a long grin on her face. "Hmm, this might be worth 'borrowing' for a little bit."

Looking around to see if there were any hidden cameras, she carefully grabbed the vial and used the open vent she made to get out, making sure to close it behind her. She held the vial using her chest and suit while crawling back out and put the grate back on before heading down the hallway acting inconspicuous.

'Hmm, if what that computer said is true, who do I use it on first?'

Tilting her head to the side, she thought about it and snapped her fingers with a grin. She had just the right person to try this on.

(Somewhere else)

Vanilla hummed as she watered the flowers near the house while Cream herself was currently planting new ones near some trees. Vanilla looked over at her daughter and smiled at the sight. "Cream sweetie, why don't you take a break? You've been working hard since we got up."

Cream looked at her mother and smiled brightly. "Ok mama, me and Cheese will go play by the stream."

With that, Cream, with Cheese near her, went by the stream of water she had mentioned.

"Be careful!" her mother called out before she went back to watering. "Those two will be fine, they always know to watch out for each other."

Meanwhile, a figure smirked at the opportunity that presented itself as she was near Vanilla. She was hanging upside down and dropped down from the tree before gliding down to the ground and began walking towards the rabbit silently before tapping her on the back making her stand up.

"Oh Cream, I didn't hear-" Vanilla turned and blinked. "Oh, sorry Rouge, I thought you were Cream."

"Nice to see you too," Rouge said in response. "I was walking by the neighborhood, not really busy with anything, and figured I'd stop on by and say hi."

Vanilla nodded, "Well, hello to you too," She said with a smile. "Are you enjoying this nice day too?"

Rouge smiled, "You could say that," She said. She looked at the flowers while casually walking around. "Busy with your garden I take it?"

"Oh, it's not too much trouble. Cream has been helping me with it quite often," Vanilla said with a bright smile.

"Speaking of which, where is the little scamp?" Rouge said as she looked over the garden and the house.

"She and Cheese went to play by the stream."

"So it's just the two of us, huh?"

Vanilla nodded, "Quite so," She said politely. "Would you care to come inside?"

"Why thank you," Rouge said as she began to walk in. She heard Vanilla follow her as they entered the house and heard the door lock making her inwardly chuckle as she walked to the kitchen.

"So, how have you been?" Vanilla asked as she faced Rouge.

"Pretty good so far, being part of G.U.N. isn't a cake walk, but it pays the bills." she replied while taking a seat as Vanilla moved to the stove.

"Care for some tea?"

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood for tea."

Vanilla nodded as she began to make herself some tea. As she did she didn't notice Rouge take the vial from her cleavage and quietly unscrew the top off.

'Let's see if this does the trick,' She thought with a smirk. She moved it to her lips and drank a little amount before swallowing and quickly held the vial under the table as Vanilla walked over and sat down with a cup of tea. 'Hmm, kinda fruity.'

Taking a spoon, Vanilla poured in a few spoonfuls of sugar. She mixed it with the tea and took a sip and smiled at the perfect flavor.

"So, anything new been going on with you?" Rouge asked casually while propping an elbow on the table.

Vanilla shook her head, "Everything has been going well, I suppose," She said. "What about you? I've heard G.U.N. is quite dangerous to work for."

"Eh, only for people who have no backbone." remarked the bat crossing a leg over the other one. "You gotta be tough as nails, or for me, just sneaky and deceptive."

Vanilla lowered her head a bit, "It sounds difficult," She said.

"Not really, when you get the hang of things it's pretty easy." replied Rouge while looking Vanilla over. "So, what have you been up to lately? Anything exciting?"

Vanilla shook her head at that. "No, mostly I've been trying to keep the garden safe from that last cold rainstorm we had. It had quite the wind blowing that day, Cream nearly flew off." she giggled.

Rouge chuckled at that, not hearing that sort of thing everyday. "Well you never know, things might change."

Vanilla tilted her head, "How so?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." smiled Rouge with a devious glint. "Say, why don't I refill your cup?"

Vanilla smiled, "Thank you, you're so kind," She said.

Rouge stood up and took the cup before going to the kettle and began filling the cup and reached into her cleavage pulling out the vial and opened it, pouring a little bit of it in the tea before mixing it with a spoon and put the vial away as she went back and set it down. "Drink up."

Vanilla smiled, "Why thank you," She said before she started drinking her tea, unaware of what Rouge did.

'Oh this is going to be priceless~' Rouge thought with a smirk as she watched Vanilla drink up her tea with renewed morbid curiosity.

"Hmm? Rouge, did you put in creamer?"

"Why do you ask?" Rouge asked, feigning innocence.

"It tastes a little bit sweet."

"It does, doesn't it," Rouge as she continued to look at Vanilla. "Does it feel a little thick?"

"Thick?" Vanilla before she began to feel a bit hot. "Well now that you mention it, maybe a little."

Rouge smirked as she saw Vanilla begin to feel the effects of the serum. "Feeling ok?"

"Yes, just a bit warm." she replied wiping at her head while accidentally knocking her spoon over on the floor. "Oh my, pardon me."

"No problem." Rouge waved off while moving her leg off the other while Vanilla crawled under the table to grab the spoon. 'Hope she enjoys the free show.'

'Ah, there it is,' Vanilla thought before looking up at Rouge's crotch and got surprised. She saw what looked like a bulge showing through the leather making the mother rabbit blush noticing the shape.

Rouge, due to the lack of sound coming from the table, grinned as she surmised that Vanilla was looking at her new appendage. "Oh Vanilla, are you alright?"

"Uh, well, um," Vanilla let out at the sight in front of her.

"Do you need some help?" Rouge said as she continued to grin, feeling her plan come together.

Vanilla gulped while feeling warm the longer she stared before forcing herself to look away and got out while holding the spoon.

"You alright there? You seem a little red," Rouge said with a hidden smirk.

"Y-Yes, it's just a little warm in here."

"Oh? It seems pretty okay around, right now," Rouge said as she watched the bunny. "Maybe you should breath a bit more. Maybe take a layer off, if you catch my drift."

"Huh?" Vanilla said as she panted, not understanding the layer bit of what Rouge said.

"Here, let me help." Rouge said as she got off her chair and rounded the table before approaching Vanilla.

Vanilla was confused and gulped as Rouge stood behind her and suddenly found the bat grabbing at her chest making her jump and let out a yelp.

"How's it feel there?" Rouge asked, pretending to be innocent, despite what was going on.

"R-R-Rouge?! W-What are you doing?!" yelled Vanilla while shivering from the hands.

"Just trying to lend a hand and help you out of these clothes, then you'll cool right off." Rouge said as she moved her hands and began to remove Vanilla's bothersome clothes.

"W-W-Wait! I-I'm fine! Really!" Vanilla said as she felt embarrassed at what Rouge began to do.

"Nonsense, you need to lose this or you'll get heat stroke." teased the bat.

"Uh, um," Vanilla let out before she felt her clothes being pulled. She found the ascot and vest tossed off as Rouge squeezed her breasts harder making her moan with her body growing warmer with her nipples growing hard. "Ah! Oh my!" Vanilla let out as she closed her eyes from the pleasure.

"Wow, someone's getting turned on." purred Rouge grabbing and cupping the breasts making the rabbit gasp. "I'll bet these girls are huge without any clothes, why don't we take a look?"

"N-No-! Ah!" Vanilla moaned as her arousal clouded her mind to the point where she was too distracted to stop Rouge from removing more clothes.

Rouge managed to slip the dress over Vanilla and saw she was wearing a white bra and panties making her whistle. "Wow, those are so big I can't tell if you're hoarding milk in them."

Vanilla blushed at what Rouge implied while she felt herself start to get rather wet.

"Why don't we find out~" From there, Rouge began groping Vanilla's breasts causing the bunny to yelp and moan as this happened.

"R-Rouge, w-we shouldn't be, ah!"

Rouge smirked and decided to be clever, "You're right," She said as she let go, "We shouldn't. After all, you have a daughter," She said with a hidden grin.

Vanilla looked at Rouge in surprise while trying to catch her breath. "W-What?"

Rouge tilted her head, "Hm? Oh, you said we shouldn't, so I stopped. It's fine," She egged on teasingly. "So I think I'll show myself out, ta ta."

As Rouge turned around, the arousal that Vanilla never left, leaving hot and extremely bothered, forcing her to pant. "W-Wait Rouge!"

Rouge stopped and turned her head with her neutral look, "Hm? What is it?" She asked, feigning indifference.

"Please...don't go." she muttered embarrassed and looking away making the bat smirk.

"Oho, are you saying you want more then?" Rouge asked, knowing Vanilla was taking the bait.

Vanilla bit her lip and didn't know why, but the heat was getting bigger and she was trying to suppress it, but it wasn't working.

Rouge eyed Vanilla, waiting for her answer with a smirk.

"Please...don't go."

Rouge sighed, feigning exhaustion, "Alright, but we better take this someplace private," She said while internally grinning. "Like say your bedroom."

Vanilla blushed and hesitated, but her arousal practically begged her to quell it. She turned and lead the way while feeling Rouge's eyes leer all over body.

Soon, they made it to Vanilla's room, which had a simple bed and desk inside. Rouge looked over the room with a nod as she closed the door behind her.

"Get on the bed while I give you a little show."

"A-Alright," Vanilla said as she hesitantly sat down on the bed. She saw Rouge start taking her own clothes off and swore the bulge behind them got bigger. Soon, Vanilla blushed as she saw Rouge in her undergarments with the bulge throbbing. "Y-Y-You really do have a penis!"

"Oho, you noticed. Like it?" Rouge teased as her bulge throbbed more.

"It looks...big."

"That it is," Rouge said before she began slowly and teasingly removing her undergarments.

When her bra came off Vanilla felt her mouth drooling seeing the bare breasts.

"Hehe, you must be really excited, huh?" Rouge said before she grabbed her leggings and pulled them down to reveal her new dick. "Go ahead and soak this bad boy in."

Vanilla blushed like mad once she saw it in all its glory. She grew hotter and more wet the longer she looked at it.

"Bet it's the biggest you've ever seen."

Vanilla nodded hesitantly with her blush still going red.

Rouge walked over to the rabbit and pointed to it. "Then get a feel for it."

Due to her growing arousal, Vanilla couldn't help but hesitantly touch it. It felt so warm she was surprised her hand didn't melt and stared at the girth with Rouge smirking.

"Come on, really feel it."

Vanilla's blush deepened as she started moving her hand around Rouge's new appendage with curiosity. "It feels so warm..."

Rouge smirked, "How about giving it a little lick?" She teased.

Vanilla gulped and was so transfixed she didn't stop herself from leaning closer and gave the side a lick.

Rouge smiled as she began to feel a little pleasure from the licks Vanilla began to do. However, she knew this wouldn't satisfy her completely."Come on, lick it all over."

Vanilla complied as she began to lick Rouge's dick around the sides and everything with her arousal increasing. 'It's so big...so warm...so musky...'

Rouge softly moaned at the feel of Vanilla's tongue going around her dick. She had to thank those scientists for making such a pleasurable concoction. "Come on, lick it like you mean it."

This happened to spur Vanilla on as she began to apply a bit more effort to her licking. She dragged her tongue up and down with a moan while moving to the tip and started sucking on it making Rouge moan louder.

"That's it, suck on it like a true slut would." she smiled giving her breasts a rub.

Vanilla continued to suck more as the serum in her body starting messing with her rational thoughts. 'I need more, I want more of this.'

Rouge smirked at the look Vanilla was giving. It seemed she submitted to her instincts at this point and Rouge was planning on using that to her advantage. "Now take it in your mouth."

With her hesitation being completely diminished, Vanilla complied and took Rouge's dick in her moan. She slid her mouth over it and moaned from the taste while Rouge smirked and grabbed her head before slamming her dick in, stuffing it in the rabbit's throat who went wide eyed. "Hmmm!?"

"Come on, choke on this big carrot." With that, Rouge began thrusting in and out of Vanilla's mouth, making the rabbit lose her momentary fright and start getting into it. "Lather it up with your tongue or else I'll have to use you like a fuck toy."

Vanilla complied as she moved her tongue as Rouge continued thrusting. She gagged each time it went in and tried to relax her throat while Rouge grunted with a grin and felt her dick get harder.

Soon, Rouge's dick began to throb rapidly from the pleasure. "I-I'm gonna explode! Keep it inside!" Rouge exclaimed as she thrusted a few more times before cumming inside of Vanilla's mouth with a loud moan.

Vanilla, now being very obedient, was swallowing the cum, making sure to not spill any. Her body was feeling so good her juices trickled down her legs while Rouge gripped her ears tightly.

Soon, Rouge stopped cumming and slowly pulled back to see that Vanilla didn't spill a drop of her cum, making her smirk in satisfaction.

Vanilla herself swallowed it all while panting and gasped while her mind felt hazy and sluggish.

Rouge grinned, seeing the serum ingrain itself further in Vanilla, "I suppose we should get to the next part," She said as her dick throbbed. "Get on all fours like a bitch."

Vanilla shivered at the tone Rouge used. She obediently got on her hands and knees, still in her own undergarments. The bat reached over and tore her panties off making her gasp while feeling fingers spread her folds.

"My my, what a lovely pussy you have here," Rouge said with a grin. "It almost looks like you NEVER had a daughter."

Vanilla blushed at that, knowing it was because she did this one time before.

"But I'll bet you and Cream's dad use to rock the bed all the time." Rouge said as she grabbed her dick and aimed it at Vanilla's dripping wet pussy.

"T-That's not true." Vanilla let out before moaning feeling the head start pushing into her hole making her moan.

"Oh, now that's tight~" Rouge said as she pushed further until she hilted herself into the rabbit.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Vanilla with wide eyes feeling the large girth.

Rouge smirked at that, feeling much more pleasure than when she had fucked Vanilla's mouth. She pulled back before thrusting right back in, building a pleasurable rhythm.

"AHH! AHH!" Vanilla let out from the friction while Rouge moaned.

"That's it! Take it like you mean it!" Rouge said as they, literally, fucked like rabbits. "I'm gonna stuff your tight little cunt until it's worn out and loose!"

"AHH!" Vanilla yelped as she came from her inexperience with the rapid pleasure she was receiving.

Rouge noticed as the pussy tightened up before hammering in harder.

"AH! AHH!" Vanilla moaned as she came for the second time. From there, she began constantly cum with every hard thrust Rouge gave.

'Damn, she's a real squirter. Must be a side effect.' Rouge thought before she felt close as her dick was throbbing rapidly, making her thrust more wildly. "I'm gonna make sure to pour all I got in you, who knows, you might end up knocked up. How's that sound? A single mom like yourself getting knocked up by a thief."

Vanilla was too out of it to properly answer Rouge as she continued to cum and moan.

Rouge frowned and began to slow down her thrusts.

Vanilla's eyes widened, noticed the decreasing speed, and began to panic. "W-Wait! What are you doing?"

"It's no fun if you turn into a mess right now. I wanna hear just how eager you are." Rouge said as she stopped altogether, "Wanna answer this time?"

"P-Please don't!" gasped the rabbit trying to move her ass against the dick.

"Then you better play ball." chuckled Rouge. "From now on, I ask you or tell you something, you listen, got it?"

"Y-Yes," Vanilla said as she shivered.

"Then you better answer. How do you think little Cream would feel knowing her mommy is letting someone other than her daddy fuck you?" asked Rouge slapping Vanilla's ass making her moan.

"S-She'd feel-! Ah! Betrayed," Vanilla said after another slap.

"Not to mention embarrassed, seeing her own mother like this." Rouge chimed in with enjoyment.

Vanilla nodded at that, hoping it satisfied Rouge to maybe continue.

Rouge got an idea and reached down to lift up one of Vanilla's legs and started to resume thrusting making the rabbit moan. "Go ahead and cry out bitch, because if Cream happened to walk in on this, she'd be scarred for life." she mocked while looking at the door.

"Ah! Oh my!" Vanilla yelped and moaned. She couldn't help it, the pleasure felt too good.

"And since you enjoy my dick so much, I might as well do my best to give you another kid."

"AH! AHH! AHHH!" Vanilla exclaimed as she began to continuously cum again from the feeling of pleasure Rouge was giving her again.

"Let's see if this thing can get you knocked up with one load, because here it comes!" Rouge exclaimed as she thrusted a few times before hilted her inside Vanilla and began to cum inside with a moan.

"AHHHHH!" Vanilla screamed with wide eyes feeling the sperm gush into her cervix and to her womb making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

A few moments later, Vanilla basically collapsed onto the bed, her mind utterly broken from the pleasure. Her legs twitched while Rouge pulled out with a pop and felt herself feel a little winded while watching the sperm drip out of the hole and on to the bed.

"My my, this new addition does wonders for me," Rouge said as she looked at her still throbbing dick. "Even after that I'm still ready to go. That stuff sure does wonders." she remarked before seeing Vanilla gasp and roll on her side and grab at her pussy.

"Something...is happening...to me," Vanilla said as her clit began to throb before it slowly started to extend out.

Rouge's eyes widened as she saw the clit slowly form into a real dick that throbbed. "Woah."

Vanilla panted, unaware of what happened, "W-What happened?" She asked.

"Beats me, I didn't think that'd happen...but I like it."

"H-Huh?" Vanilla let out before she looked at her crotch to see a dick of her own, "W-What?" She said with wide eyes.

"Give it a touch." ordered Rouge. "Make sure it's real."

Vanilla hesitantly put her finger on it before it twitched which made her gasp at the sensation. She carefully wrapped her hand around it and let out a soft moan. "I-I-It feels...warm, and thick."

"Good, then it IS real." nodded Rouge who started getting an idea and smirked. "Time to test it out."

"Huh?" Vanilla let out before Rouge leaned in and began to whisper her plan as the screen panned over to Cream finishing up her fun.

"Come on Cheese, we should go back home."

From there, Cream and Cheese made their way to their home with smiles on their faces. When they got to the house Cream opened the door. "We're home!" Cream called out as she walked in with a skip in her step.

"Chao chao." spoke Cheese.

"Uh, over here, Cream sweety!" Vanilla called out from her room.

Cream went to the voice and smiled seeing her mother in bed, with the sheets over her though making the young rabbit look confused. "What's wrong mommy?"

"Oh nothing Cream, but could you be a dear and come closer?"

"Um, okay," Cream said as she walked closer to the bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, uh, perfectly fine, Cream," Vanilla said as Cream made it to the side of the bed. "Mommy just has something to show you."

"Really? What is it?" Cream asked as looked at her mother.

Vanilla blushed, but moved the sheet off to expose her dick, making Cream gasp and cover her mouth.

"W-What happened?" Cream asked, shocked that her mother would have...whatever that was.

"Well, mommy grew this you could say." said Vanilla while Cream saw it throb and twitch with the mother blushing, but getting turned on the more her daughter stared.

"U-Um, what is it?" Cream asked with her head tilted. She had never seen anything like it before.

"A penis, something daddy had."

"Huh?" Cream let out, needing an explanation for her young mind.

"It's better if I show you, now why don't you come closer?"

"Okay," Cream said as she leaned closer, already right next to her mother.

"Open your mouth up."

Cream raised an eyebrow before she did as she was told, still confused. She saw her mommy move the tip of the dick near her face and felt it slowly get pushed in making her eyes widen while Vanilla let out a gasp and moan.

"T-That's it, dear. Now, be still for me, please," Vanilla said as she moaned from the feeling.

"Mmm?!" Cream let out in confusion making Vanilla moan louder from the vibrations.

"I-It'll be fine. Please relax, dear," Vanilla said to calm down her daughter. "Just keep still now."

Cream hesitantly nodded and allowed her to relax for her mother. But the more the dick pushed into her mouth the more her lips were widened with her mother making louder sounds.

Soon, Vanilla got all her dick in her daughter's mouth. Cream was fighting the urge to panic as her mother asked her to relax. "Ah! Your mouth is so tight and wet!"

Cream, obviously as confused as she was, didn't know whether that was a compliment or something else. All she did know was that she was doing her best not to choke on the girth while her mommy made louder sounds.

"I'm cumming!" Vanilla exclaimed as she came down her daughter's mouth, making Cream's eyes widen in surprise.

"Mmmm!?" she let out while Vanilla held her head there.

"Don't take it out Cream! AHHH!"

Cream was forced to swallow the unknown substance before Vanilla stopped cumming with a sigh. She felt some of it ooze down her chin as her mother pulled out and gasped before coughing some of it out while Vanilla panted with a stunned expression from the sensation of cumming.

"Amazing~" Vanilla said in a daze from having experienced the feeling her new dick granted. "That was like heaven~"

"W-What was-! *Cough* that?" Cream asked.

"Sperm Cream." came Rouge's voice making the rabbit turn and see the naked bat who shut and locked the door with a smirk. "How'd it taste?"

"R-Rouge? Why are you here?" Cream asked, not expecting a guest.

"Giving your mom a visit, but you didn't answer the question."

"U-Um, it tasted a bit salty," Cream answered.

"I'll bet it was nice and thick too."

"Y-Yes," Cream said, unsure why Rouge was not wearing clothes. "W-Why are you naked?"

"No need to worry about that," Rouge said as she got closer. "Because you'll be feeling nice and warm in 3, 2, 1."

"Huh?" Cream let out. That's when she gasped and fell to her knees when she felt her body suddenly get hot. "W-What's going on?" Cream asked as she panted.

"That's your mommy's cum getting you nice and turned on." Rouge said as she smirked.

Cream moaned and felt her body get hotter and rubbed her legs together.

"Do you want us to make it all better?" Rouge asked as she crouched down to Cream's level.

Cream started panting and look flushed while feeling her crotch heating up the most.

Cream seemed distracted and Rouge took advantage of this and started removing her clothes for her. She pulled the dress off and saw the wet spot on her panties already making her chuckle. "Aw, did someone wet herself?"

Cream looked down and blushed in embarrassment at that, not knowing it was because she was aroused.

"Vanilla, go ahead and fix that." ordered Rouge.

Vanilla nodded and, from behind, removed her daughter's panties, leaving her virgin pussy bare. She reached down to touch the spot making Cream jump and gasp.

"Mommy!"

"My oh my, you did." smiled the larger rabbit while giving her daughter's slit a rub making her squirm. "You're a naughty girl to make a mess like this."

"Ah! Ahh!" Cream let out from the new sensation she was feeling.

"I'll have to punish you~" purred the rabbit with lust.

Cream shivered at the tone, wondering what her mother could possibly do. She moaned as she felt Vanilla sliding a finger in her pussy while touching her chest. "B-But it's not my fault! I-I feel weird!"

"Don't worry, it's all~ apart of growing up," Rouge said with a smirk as she watched Vanilla tend to her daughter.

"That's right." smiled Vanilla while rubbing one of the breasts as Cream moaned and whimpered while feeling warmer the more Vanilla moved the finger in and out. "Let mommy make you feel good."

"Ah! Mommy!" Cream exclaimed as she prematurely came from the new sensation and pleasure, soon leaving her panting.

Rouge chuckled while Vanilla smiled and pulled her finger out while helping Cream stay standing and held it in front of her. "See this? This is your own juices Cream."

Cream looked in fascination as she continued panting from her first climax. She stared at the juices that trickled down the fingers.

"Go ahead and clean it up now."

Cream tilted her head, "Clean it up? Like...lick it?" She asked as this particular concept was new to her.

"Of course."

Cream hesitantly licked at mother's hands and hummed at the sweet taste before licking it more. She felt her body get more warm and found herself licking all the fingers while getting a dazed look in her eyes.

Rouge smirked at the look, seeing that Cream was starting to succumb to her innate instincts just like Vanilla did earlier. "Vanilla, I think you should join in and have a taste, straight from the source."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

From there, Cream lay on her back on her bed. Vanilla smiled as she drew close to her daughter's pussy and began to lick. The small rabbit gasped while Vanilla held the legs open and licked up and down the slit with a hum.

"Mmm, your cute little spot is sweet Cream, just like you."

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!" Cream moaned as she continued to feel pleasure. "Mommy!"

"That's right Cream, moan for your mommy." smirked Rouge rubbing her own dick at the sight. "I'll bet feeling her tongue down there is making you squirm all over."

Truer words were never spoken as Cream was moaning and squirming. Due to her inexperience with this, Cream was already close to her second climax. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Vanilla seemed to realize how close her daughter was because she immediately thrust her tongue in Cream's pussy, making her have a powerful response.

"MOMMY!" Cream exclaimed as she came over her mother's face with a loud moan. Her body tensed up from the feeling as her body was wracked with pleasure.

Vanilla smiled and hummed as she licked at the slit more and more while her dick was swollen and aching for release.

Soon enough, Cream stopped cumming before panting, winded from the feeling of release. Her mind buzzing from the sensation while Vanilla pulled her mouth back and licked her lips while her eyes looked at her daughter with nothing but lust while the aching in her dick was unbearable.

"If you thought that felt good sweetie, you're going to feel like heaven."

Rouge grinned at what Vanilla said as the mother brought up her throbbing dick and proceeded to slowly push it into her daughter's pussy.

"A-AHHH!" Cream let out, her pussy sensitive and wincing from the girth. "Mommy! It's too big!"

"J-Just bare with it, dear," Vanilla said as she continued to push inside and past her daughter's Hymen.

Said rabbit let out a cry feeling it tear, only to find her mouth stuffed with Rouge's dick.

"Go ahead, you know you want to," Rouge said as she moved her dick more into Cream's mouth.

"Mmmm!" the girl let out feeling her mouth get stretched open again with Rouge humming and Vanilla gasping with wide eyes.

"So tight!" Vanilla said as she finally hilted herself inside her daughter. Her dick made a bulge in Cream who was wide eyed at the unknown feeling. "I'm actually inside my little girl!"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Rouge whispered seductively near Vanilla's ears, "Makes you want to just...have your way with her, huh?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes...yes!" Vanilla said as she began to thrust in and out of her daughter, quite literally, fucking like rabbits.

"MMMM!" Cream moaned around Rouge's dick making the bat gasp and hold her head there with a bulge going in and out of the snatch. 'Mommy!'

"Ahh yes. That's a good girl Cream. You're gonna learn how to please a cock in no time. That's while your mommy has fun with your little hole, you're gonna use that tongue of yours on mine."

Somehow, the thought seemed to excite the young girl as she moaned louder.

"Ah! Her insides are so warm and moist!" cried Vanilla thrusting in and out.

"MMHM!" Cream exclaimed as she came again from overwhelming pleasure her mother was giving.

"It gets tighter and tighter! I love having a dick!" Vanilla said before she felt close and thrusted faster. "I'm going to explode!"

"Go ahead and give it to her, who knows, maybe she'll end up knocked up." grunted Rouge.

Vanilla panted before exclaiming her dick throbbed rapidly before she came inside her daughter with a loud moan, hilting herself completely.

"MMMMMMMM!" Cream let out in immense pleasure as she was being filled.

The vibrations from the girl's mouth gave Rouge much pleasure which caused her to cum as well. "Go ahead and drink up my own personal milk!"

Cream was forced to swallow Rouge's cum from the amount.

Soon, the two fucking Cream stopped cumming, leaving them to pant a little. "Ah...ah...ah...so...so..." Vanilla let out with Rouge nodding.

"It felt amazing, didn't it?"

"Very much...so," Vanilla said as they both pulled out of Cream, who was occasionally twitching from the pleasure she experienced.

"I'll bet you wanna do that again and again with her, don't you?" Rouge said with a smirk.

Vanilla seemed to blush at that. She looked at her daughter's form and found herself gulping while her dick stayed rock hard.

"You do, huh? Makes me wonder if she's going to be like us as well," Rouge said as she remembered how she fucked Vanilla. She looked at Cream who was in a daze and smirked. "Just in case, go ahead and stuff her little cunt again."

Vanilla nodded as she, once again, thrusted right back into her daughter's pussy with a moan.

Said smaller rabbit cried out while feeling a burning sensation at the top of her pussy as her mom moved back and forth.

"My goodness Cream! I'm sorry! I can't stop! It feels too good to stop! I'm a terrible mother to be doing this, but don't worry, I'll make you feel as good as I do!"

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh!" Cream exclaimed as she came again, but this time her clit began to twitch and slowly extend.

Rouge watched and smirked seeing Cream's clit growing into her own dick.

Because of already cumming prior, Vanilla came inside her daughter again as Cream's new dick grew and came from the feeling of climax from her mother. "Ahhhh! Cream! I can't stop cumming inside you! You might get pregnant because of me! If that happens, I'll have to take responsibility and do it again and again!" Vanilla shouted as she continued thrusting and cumming inside her daughter, seemingly not noticing the emerged dick that came out of said daughter.

When Rouge did though, she licked her lips. "My my, it seems I was right on the money after all," Rouge said as she looked at Cream's dick, that just finished letting out cum. "Time for me to have some fun. Get ready Cream, you're about to lose another cherry."

"Huh...?" Cream let out in her pleasure filled daze. She saw Rouge move over her dick and rub her slit against the tip making the rabbit gasp before Rouge began lowering herself down on it.

"Ohh~ That's nice~" Rouge said as she hilted herself onto Cream's dick, taking the girl's virginity with her new dick.

Cream moaned louder feeling the warm confines while her mother's dick stretched her open more and more while pushing the sperm in deeper.

Rouge smirked at the look and started to move herself up and down, making her moan. "Ah, how's it feel now? Getting fucked by your own mommy while fucking an older gal. It must feel amazing."

"Yes! Ah!" Cream said, letting them know that she had deeply succumbed to her sexual instincts from the intense pleasure. "I feel so good! So hot! So good! Mommy!"

"That's it sweetie! Take in my dick!"

Rouge moaned with her ever present smirk on her face, knowing that she flawlessly bagged the two into sex crazed animal rabbits, literally. She bounced up and down the dick while squeezing one of her breasts and rubbed her own dick as she moved.

"Ha-! Ahh!" Cream suddenly exclaimed as she came inside of Rouge's, having no experience from new appendage.

"Ahhh yeah! That's the stuff!" Rouge said with a moan, feeling the cum go up her pussy. She wasn't done however, so she kept riding the young girl's dick, eager to cum.

"Miss Rouge! Mommy!" screamed Cream going cross eyed.

"Oh, sweetie!" Vanilla said as she thrusted. "I'm cumming again!" She said as she came in her daughter, again.

The pleasure pushed Cream over the edge again as she came again with a moan in the bat, making her moan as she came from the pleasure she was getting from her pussy and dick, onto the young rabbit.

Rouge stuck her tongue out while her sperm sprayed over the young rabbit's face while stopping her bouncing to catch her breath. Same could be said for the mother and daughter in the room.

Vanilla soon pulled out of her daughter and sat down, tired. Her mind was in a jumble while Rouge managed to keep it together, just barely.

"That...was great," Rouge said as she pulled herself off Cream's dick, feeling her legs get a bit weak. She moved over and sat on her ass. "So girls, what did ya think?" Rouge said as she looked at the mother and daughter duo.

"It was...amazing~" Vanilla let out.

"Yeah~" Cream said with half lidded eyes. "I feel...so...warm..."

Rouge chuckled at that, knowing that the young girl was bound to get used to this. She crossed a leg over the other while looking at the ceiling and feeling accomplished...but something was wrong.

Vanilla noticed the look, "Is something the matter, Rouge?" She asked.

"It's mistress, remember?"

Vanilla cleared, "Right. I'm sorry, mistress," She said, embarrassed she forgot.

"Good." Rouge sat up and crossed her arms. "There isn't anything wrong, but I feel like what I'm doing, turning you two into my cute little bunny slaves, it feels like it needs something."

"Slaves?" spoke Cream in confusion.

"She means we do whatever the mistress tells us too sweetie, no matter what." explained Vanilla.

"Oh, okay," Cream said as the bat looked up in thought.

"I feel like we need another little slut to join, someone who will be a toughy to break. Someone for you two to play with when I'm not around."

Cream tilted her head, "Like Amy?" She asked, remembering her friend.

"Bingo!" smiled Rouge. "She's obsessed with Sonic, is really strong in a fight, durable and strong, not to mention wearing a dress that short is bound to get you two eager." she teased.

Vanilla blushed at that, knowing what Rouge meant.

"Really?" asked Cream perking up.

Rouge smirked as a plan came together in her mind.

(Timeskip)

"This is so great!" beamed Amy as she was currently running down the path with a wide smile. "A whole day together with Sonic, just the two of us, oh today is the perfect day for it!"

Further into the path, Cream awaited her friend. She was rocking back and forth on her shoes while blushing and feeling excited.

Soon enough, Amy happened to pass by Cream, who was behind a tree. All the while the rabbit stared at Amy's behind under the dress and felt her own skirt start showing a bulge. "H-Hey, Amy!" Cream said to get her friend's attention.

Amy skidded to a stop and turned with confusion. "Oh, hi there Cream, what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you," Cream said with a smile.

"Waiting for me?" replied Amy surprised and confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking we could hang out at my house. What do you say?" Cream said with her usual and sweet smile.

"Sorry, Cream. Not today, I just got a call from Sonic who wants to finally go out!" gushed Amy.

Cream felt conflicted the moment she heard this. One one hand, she was surprised and happy that Amy, after way too many advances, finally got Sonic to notice her in that way. On the other hand, she was panicking because what Amy said told her that if Amy didn't go, then Sonic, being the hero he is, would come looking for her in concern. She was running through many thoughts on what to do and how to possibly make this work. "H...He's at my house!" Cream blurted out before covering her mouth on impulse.

"Really?" Amy asked, surprised that Sonic would find the time to visit Cream.

"Y-Yes, he's dropping by for a bit of tea," Cream said, seeing how this could work out.

"Well that's nice of him."

"Want to follow me?" Cream asked.

"Of course."

Cream smiled at that as she walked in the direction of her house, feeling excited for what was to come. She did however try to keep the bulge hidden from Amy with said girl completely oblivious.

Soon enough, they arrived at Cream's house with Cream getting excited. When they got inside they saw it was empty, confusing Amy.

"Hey, Cream. Are you sure Sonic's in there?" Amy asked, unsure.

"Uh..." she trailed off before her mother entered the room with a smile.

"Oh, hello there, Amy. Come to visit?" Vanilla said with a sweet smile.

"Actually I came because Cream told me Sonic was here." Amy said while not noticing a figure carefully lock the door.

"Oh dear, well I'm sorry to disappoint you Amy, but he's not here."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, not noticing Cream start stripping herself behind her.

"She means it was a ploy." came another voice before Rouge came walking out wearing a bathrobe making Amy really get on high alert.

"What the-! What are you doing here?" Amy demanded as she looked at the bat.

"If I wasn't here how could I greet you?" she feigned innocence with Amy putting her hands on her hips.

"What's the big idea? What do you mean Sonic isn't here?"

Rouge smirked, "Exactly what I meant. Sonic isn't here because he never came here. You could say we...had you fooled," She said. She pulled out a phone and waved it. "I snatched his phone to get you to come here."

Amy's eyes widened, not noticing Vanilla was also stripping as well, "What? Why?" She asked, unsure why Rouge even bothered to bring her here.

"To have you join the party~" Rouge said before Vanilla and her daughter got behind Amy and immediately started to grope Amy's breasts through her clothing.

"H-Hey! Girls!? W-What are you doing?!"

"Loosening you up, of course," Vanilla said as she continued to fondle. "Our mistress wanted us to make sure you can't leave."

"Mistress!?" Amy shouted as she struggled. She yelped while finding her arms and legs held by the two rabbits who started carrying her to the bedroom.

Rouge grinned at the sight as she followed after them, her dick under the towel, throbbing at what was to come.

Amy found herself held down on the bed with Vanilla sliding her hands from the top off Amy's dress and Cream reaching under her skirt. "Wh-! Hey! Stop!" Amy pleaded in vain her clothes began to come off.

"It's alright Amy, you'll love what mistress will do to you."

Soon enough, Amy was naked and blushing in embarrassment, not wanting to show this to anyone other than Sonic.

"Wow Amy, you're so pretty." smiled Cream looking Amy's naked body over.

"P-Please! Don't look at me!" Amy pleaded, trying to cover herself.

"No need to be shy, you're growing out just fine." smiled Vanilla while giving the girl's breasts a squeeze.

"Ah!" Amy yelped, not expecting the new sensation.

"With enough time they'll grow much bigger."

Rouge smirked at the sight of them teasing Amy. Seeing it was a good time to do so, given everyone was doing so, Rouge let the towel drop, revealing her and all her glory, with her dick throbbing rapidly, leaking a bit of precum.

Amy's eyes went wide eyed when she saw it and turned red. "W-W-What are you doing with a dick!?"

Rouge chuckled at that, "A little serum does wonders, huh?" She said cryptic at her meaning, "Just look at the two helping you along now."

Amy did so and gaped seeing cocks standing up from their groins and a weird glint in their eyes.

"You ready...to feel good~?" Vanilla said seductively.

"Can I go first mistress?" Cream asked the bat.

Rouge looked at the rabbit with a smirk as she thought. On one hand, Rouge wanted to take Amy's cherry for herself, but on the other hand, Cream has known Amy for awhile and they're best friends. The thought got her aroused as her dick throbbed and twitched. "Go ahead, but you gotta get her nice and moist, like what your mommy did to you."

"Okay." she nodded before moving between Amy's legs and spread them while Vanilla groped and kneaded the breasts making her moan. Thinking for a moment, Cream remembered that her mother licked at her spot, so she moved herself and sniffed at Amy's spot before licking.

"Ah!" jolted Any while moaning as Vanilla massaged her mounds. "S-Snap out of it you two!"

Rouge smirked at Amy's words, knowing they wouldn't work.

As Cream licked, she noted that Amy tasted a bit like bubblegum. This made her lick faster, wanting more.

"Ahhh!" moaned Amy before she found Vanilla's dick over her head.

"Go ahead and taste me now."

"N-No-!" Amy tried denying before Vanilla thrusted her dick in once her mouth was open.

"Oooh my dear, your mouth is nice and warm." hummed the older rabbit.

Amy gagged before Vanilla began to push more of her dick in Amy's mouth.

"Relax Amy, you'll love what mistress taught us."

As Vanilla said this, Cream felt Amy's crevice begin to twitch. Gaining confidence, Cream began to lick faster, eager for Amy's climax. "Mmmm!"

The vibrations from Amy caused Vanilla to moan as she thrusted in and out of Amy's mouth, eager for her own release. "Oh good girl! Make my dick feel nice and good!"

Suddenly, Amy's pussy convulsed causing Amy to let out a loud muffled moan, Cream to drink more of Amy's cum with a light moan. As that happened, the vibrations from Amy's mouth brought Vanilla dangerously close to her climax.

"Ah! Oh yes! I'm almost there!" Vanilla exclaimed before she thrusted faster and in Amy's mouth before hilting herself and came in Amy with a loud moan.

"MMMMM!" Amy let out with wide eyes feeling the creamy load gush into her mouth and throat.

Soon enough, Amy and Vanilla stopped cumming with Amy having been forced to swallow the cum so she could breathe. After a few moments, Vanilla and Cream pulled back from Amy, letting her twitch from the pleasure she experienced.

She gasped while feeling her body get warm and was stunned at the salty taste in her mouth.

"Heh, she looks about ready. Don't you think so, Cream?" Rouge said before she grunted as she came onto the young rabbit's back from her own stroking.

Cream nodded while enjoying the warm load on her back. "Yes mistress."

Rouge smirked, "Then go ahead and give her your all," She said before approaching Vanilla and turned around for the mother, "In the meantime, I'll enjoy this moment," She said as she bent down and wiggled her ass for the older rabbit.

"Right away mistress."

From there, Cream got closer to the dazed Amy and noted her panting. She grew excited before she aimed her dick at Amy's wet pussy, remembering how her mother and Rouge would use theirs on each other or herself. Her dick throbbed rapidly as it neared. She pushed against the folds with a groan as Amy faintly noted something down there. Once Cream reached what felt like a barrier, she remembered her mother briefly telling her about it. She looked at Amy before thrusting past it, making her moan as more of her dick was inside.

Amy let out a silent yelp of pain feeling the hymen tear.

Soon enough, Cream hilted herself inside her best friend before seeing said friend with a face contorted in pain. Wanting to give her comfort, Cream leaned up and kissed Amy with a blush.

Said hedgehog groaned while Cream slid her tongue inside.

"Mmm..." Cream let out as she focused on distracting Amy from the pain. She rubbed her tongue against hers with Amy's body getting hotter.

Amy soon felt the pain go away and her rational side of her mind waned as she began to, unknowingly, kiss back.

Cream took the sign to pull back and push back in.

"Ah!" Amy moaned as Cream began to thrust in and out of her.

"Ah! Amy! Y-You feel so good!"

"O-Oh god! Ah!" Amy let out as she moaned from the pleasure she was experiencing.

"You're so warm and tight! My penis feels so good!" Cream let out as she was thrusting.

Little did Amy know, or even perceive, her rationality was almost gone. All that needed was one last push. "Ah! Ah! C-Cream!"

Soon enough, Cream felt close as her dick throbbed rapidly, causing her to thrust even faster and harder. "Amy! I'm almost there!"

"H-! AH!" Amy exclaimed as she came from the pleasure of Cream's thrusts, sending said rabbit of the edge.

"I'm cumming!" Cream exclaimed as she came inside of Amy, filling her to the brim and causing the hedgehog's eyes to roll to the back of her head from the pleasure and for that last line of rationality to snap.

"AHHHHH!"

Soon, Cream stopped cumming inside Amy before slowly pulling away, noting the occasional twitch from Amy's body. Sperm leaked out of the hole with Amy's mind a jumbled mess.

Rouge, on all fours, smirked at the sight before cumming as Vanilla had her way with her. Now all that was left was for Amy to become one of them.

"Mistress! I'm going to cum!" Vanilla said as she thrusted into Rouge.

"Go ahead-! Oh~ then," Rouge said as her dick throbbed.

"Yes mistress!" The older rabbit acknowledged as she thrusted faster before hilting herself into the bat as she came and filled her with her cum as she loudly moaned.

"Oh fuck yes~!" Rouge exclaimed as she came a little from the feeling.

Soon enough, the two pulled away, leaving Rouge with cum leaking out of her ass. Then, they looked to Amy as she began to groan in her pleasured state. "Seems Amy here is ready for some double team action."

Then, Amy started to moan as her clit began to twitch as her body lightly shook. She looked down in confusion before her eyes widened as she saw her clit begin to grow upwards making her moan and cry out. Once it fully extended, it seemed to let out a bit of precum, letting her know it was her own dick. "Ah...ah...I...I...I have a dick!"

Rouge and Vanilla smirked at the sight while Cream smiled. "Aw, it looks so cute."

"Uh-! Is this how you...got it?" Amy asked as her dick throbbed.

"Bingo, go ahead and give it a feel."

Looking at the dick, Amy felt the need to comply as she touched her dick and gasped at the sensation. She then grabbed ahold of it and lightly pumped it and moan from the pleasure it gave. It felt like her body was burning up even more than before with the dick feeling extremely sensitive.

Cream looked at the sight of Amy pleasuring herself before the rabbit herself got on her knees and looked at Amy, seeming to ask for permission while in front of the new dick.

"Aw, Cream's hungry for cock, how cute." smiled Vanilla before gasping when she felt Rouge grab and rub her dick from behind. "M-Mistress?"

"That just means when she gets it in her mouth, you can go ahead and stuff her like a turkey."

"T-Thank you, Mistress," Vanilla said before she crept closer to her daughter as Amy gave Cream a small nod, causing the young rabbit to lick at the tip, making Amy yelp from the pleasure. She wanted more.

"C-Cream!"

Vanilla smirked at the sight as Cream began to suck on Amy's dick, making Rouge let go of her dick. Then, Vanilla thrusted into her daughter with a moan.

Cream moaned around the dick, making Amy throw her head back feeling the vibrations. Vanilla then started thrusting in and out of Cream, making her moan further before she had the sense to bob her head up and down Amy's dick, causing the hedgehog to instinctively grab her breasts and moan louder.

"Cream! Ah! Ah! W-Why does this feel so good!?"

"Because it's coming from a cute rabbit and her big titted mom." smirked Rouge who reached over to grab and knead Vanilla's breasts making her moan while rubbing her cock against her ass. "With hips that won't quit, that's why each of us are gonna make sure you're filled in every hole with sperm." Then, Rouge thrusted into Vanilla's ass with a moan causing the already thrusting mother to thrust wildly, making Cream moan louder, giving Amy more pleasure. Amy's dick then began to throbbed rapidly.

"Oh god!" Amy let out before Cream bobbed her head faster, bringing Amy to her climax. It was like a chain reaction of pleasure for all of them.

"Go ahead and flood your daughter's womb and see if she can get knocked up so young~" Rouge whispered to Vanilla.

Vanilla shivered before she exclaimed as she came in Cream again, making her give a muffled moan, prolonging Amy climax in the young rabbit's mouth.

"I-I'm CLOSE!" Rouge said aloud as before she thrusted faster. Then, she hilted herself in Vanilla as she came inside with a loud moan.

"Ahhh! Mistress!" Vanilla said, feeling the cum rush inside her ass.

A minute later, they all stopped cumming and pulled out all their respective dicks as Cream's throbbed. "Mistress, what about me?"

Rouge thought for a moment before snapping her fingers, "I got it. How about you do your mother while I give Amy a pleasurable time," She suggested as her pussy dripped a bit.

"Ok mistress!" Cream said before she, gently, pushed her mother onto her back before her dick inside her with a moan.

Vanilla moaned while Rouge moved over to Amy who's face looked glossed over as she panted.

The bat then looked over at Amy's dick to see it still hard. She smirked as she got on the hedgehog and aimed the dick to her wet pussy.

"Time for you to feel what a real pussy feels like with this bad boy. Try not to blow your load too soon." Rouge said before she lowered herself and moaned as Amy's dick went into her pussy with ease.

Amy went wide eyed feeling the warm confines grip her dick and nearly blew her load right there.

Soon enough, Rouge completely hilted herself onto Amy's dick, loving the feeling of being filled, "How's it feel to be...inside someone like this?" She asked with a smirk as she lightly tighten the muscles in pussy for a reaction.

"So hot! So right!" She cried out shaking her head.

Rouge grinned, "Glad to hear it because you're going to be this good for a long~ time," She said before she moved up and dropped down on Amy's dick with a moan, once again hilting herself.

Amy groaned and bit her lip since her dick was sensitive and the more Rouge moved up and down the harder it was to keep it together.

"Oh~ that's nice~" Rouge said before noticing Amy's predicament, "If you want to be forceful, go ahead," She said with a moan.

Amy groaned before reaching and grabbed Rouge's tits and squeezed.

"Ah~ that's it~" Rouge let out as she continued to ride Amy's dick. "Show me how rough you can get."

Amy took those words to heart, as her rationality was gone, and began to thrust upwards into Rouge's pussy rapidly. She kneaded the tits more vigorously and grunted.

"Ah! That's much-! Ah~ better! Oh god!" Rouge let out as moans escaped her lips from the pleasure that Amy was giving from her more aggressive thrusts.

Amy groaned before catching the bat off guard and pushed her on her back and moved the dick in and out of her faster and harder. "Hah! Ah! Ugh!" Amy grunted as she thrusted in and out of Rouge wildly, "More...more!"

"Oh fuck yeah!" groaned the bat with her dick flopping from the movement. "That's what I'm talking about, show me if you got enough packing in this dick than you do that hammer of yours!"

Amy grunted and moaned, loving the pleasure that she was getting. She gritted her teeth before exclaiming loudly as before she hilted herself inside the bat and came to the absolute brim. "AHHHH! I'M CUMMING!"

Rouge moaned as she came from the pleasure, her dick hitting her breasts and her pussy clenched tightly, prolonging Amy's climax. The bats eyes rolled to the back of head as a resource the rough and immense pleasure. "Oh god yes! Give me all that juice!"

As this was happening, Cream seemed close as she was thrusting in her mother with moans. "Mommy! I-I'm almost there!"

"G-Go for it, Cream~ Ah!" Vanilla let out as her dick throbbed rapidly. "Shoot it all inside me~!"

"I'm cumming!" Cream exclaimed as she hilted herself inside her mother with a loud moan.

"Oh yes sweetie!" Vanilla exclaimed as she came onto herself and Cream with her pussy tightening, making her daughter's climax much more pleasurable.

"AHHHH!" yelled the young rabbit feeling the last of her strength slowly leave her as she poured her load into the tight hole. After she finished cumming, Cream slumped forward into her mother's embrace, too tired to move at that moment.

Back with Rouge, she moaned from Amy's thrusts while rubbing her dick at the same time.

"More! More! Ugh!" Amy grunted as she continued to thrust, her mind completely overcome by her lust. "This is what you get for tricking me!"

"Ah! Oh~! So good~ Ahh!" Rouge exclaimed as she once again came from the aggressive pleasure the pink hedgehog was giving her. "Give me all you got~!"

Amy let a grin across her face, "I plan to," She said right before harder and faster into Rouge, filling her dick throb rapidly, knowing she was close again. "I'm gonna cum inside!"

"Do it! Cum inside~! Ah! Ohh~!" Rouge moaned as she came again from how sensitive she got the more Amy thrusted.

Amy groaned before her seed gushed inside. Soon enough, Amy slumped forward onto a limp Rouge, her strength expended from her aggressive thrusts. She panted with a lopsided smile while Rouge seemed satisfied.

'I have to, once again, thank those scientists for such a pleasurable serum,' Rouge thought before gently pushing Amy off of her and sat up. "After the little bunnies catch their breath, we'll be going at it again and again, all night in fact."

Amy's dick seemed to twitch at that, making it seem that Amy subconsciously liked the idea.

(Later)

"Sorry Topaz, I haven't seen anything suspicious." spoke Rouge talking to her partner over the phone.

"Alright, but if you do find anything, let me know," Topaz replied.

"Will do hun, take it easy." she smiled ending the call and sighed while looking down at the three girls currently licking all around her dick with lustful expressions. "Enjoying yourselves you three?"

"Yes mistress!" They all replied in unison before continuing to suck Rouge's dick, balls, and pussy.

"Good, because I'm gonna make sure you all are filled to the brim with my dick juice before I leave." Rouge said before she came all over her girls with a loud moan, her body shaking from the pleasure.

All of them hummed and licked the seed off their faces with eager and even licked across each other. Once they finished, they turned and got on all fours with Amy in the middle of Cream and Vanilla.

"Please mistress, we want your seed." spoke Vanilla shaking her rear.

"Pretty please?" spoke Cream cutely.

"Fuck me raw." spoke Amy in nothing but lust. "I want you to knock me up."

"Oh? What about Sonic?" asked Rouge with amusement.

"Fuck Sonic, you're too good to pass up!" Amy said as her love for the Blue Blur was gone.

"Oh? So you really don't care if you get pregnant?"

"Not at all!" Amy said as she shook her head with each word while her pussy was noticeably wet and her dick throbbed quite rapidly.

"Good." grinned the bat while rubbing her dick. "If the rest of you beg, I just might do the same thing to you."

"Yes! Please, mistress!" Cream pleaded.

"Knock us up as many times as you like!" Vanilla said.

"Good little sluts." she chuckled moving over to them as the screen went black while moaning was heard.


	87. Willy, Jenny, and Felicia

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Willy, Jenny, and Felicia

Series: Bucky O'Hare

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the Aniverse, a not so young Willy Duwitt wondered how his life had taken such an odd turn.

It had been nearly five years since the defeat of the Toad Empire and KOMPLEX. In that time, Willy had found that the door linking the Aniverse to his world was fading in power and ability. The connection between the universes was disappearing. It had been about that time, when he was thirteen, that he learned his parents were thinking of leaving Bay Area for brighter prospects. Owning a home was growing harder with the raising house prices. At first, he had been willing to make the leave, but a thought had kept nagging at him through all the preparations for leaving. Not once had his parents asked him what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go.

Once he asked them what their plans were, what they told him had shocked him to his core, "Well Willy, it's time you became a man, so we're sending you off to military school!"

Ignorant claims, sadly. He had already been a part of a military group, and, by Jenny's reckoning, he was indeed already a man by the Aniverse's standards. Faced with the prospect that his parents had not wanted him, he had asked his friend Susie what she thought. She hadn't any good words for him either, as she mentioned that maybe joining the military would be good for him.

"And when you come back, we can go on a date together!" His expression must've been sour as she acted insulted by it.

Frustrated with the way his life was turning out, Willy had to come to a serious decision. Faced with a world that didn't understand or appreciate him, being forced to leave for a school that he had read up on. It infamously had a reputation for 'brainwashing' its students to become little more than useful soldiers whose jobs it would be to die to advance the careers of wealthy generals, and the fact that his family wanted to ship him off there indicated something that his intellect could put together.

Everyone at his universe was tired of his rebellious lack of 'seriousness' to schoolwork which he aced with contemptuous ease. Also, he only had one friend who he wasn't even serious about seeing as anything more after that ill-fated dance. He hadn't enjoyed it, Susie had been frustrated with his lack of interest in her, and he found that he was looking more forward to getting home than sticking around any longer.

By the end of a long look at his life decisions, he decided what he believed would benefit him. Certainly, it wouldn't benefit his parents who clearly wanted to enjoy a second honeymoon or Susie who wasn't a terribly good friend. It was a choice that would bring him to the people who he knew treated him like he belonged. Opening the door to another dimension, he traveled to the Aniverse one last time, and shut the door. The connection faded at long last. He was removed from his home. The crew had welcomed him eagerly, Jenny especially was beaming at his mature choice, and five years had passed by.

In that time, Willy had matured into a young adult. Tall, broad of shoulders, muscular but with a certain nebbish appearance that Jenny said made him positively irresistible. His hair was kept as short as possible save for a neat little strand that he had let grow until it extended over his shoulder like a side tail. His glasses had long since been upgraded into a pair of contacts, something Jenny had told him made him immensely appealing. Combined with his newly minted flight suit, and he was a stud amongst the crew.

Currently, he was really questioning his life choices in the face of a furious, one-eyed former-pirate space duck, "Enough already!"

Backing away from Deadeye Duck's furious shout, Willy rubbed the back of his head, "Deadeye, look, I'm sorry for bugging you, but I've learned a lot about your tech and well I could help you with the ship."

Groaning loudly, Deadeye flashed the human an irritated growl, pointing at him dramatically, "Enough! Just get the frak off the ship! You and Jenny need a damn vacation! Speaking of the girl, hey Jenny!" Jenny was sitting at a console, checking the ship's systems until she was called.

Jenny and her cousin Felicia, by contrast, were a pair of feline Aniverse denizens. She stood as tall as his waist with white fur and long pink hair. The psychic feline had bright green eyes, wore a metal bikini, thong, gloves, and boots over a tight black bodysuit, highlighting the fact that she was a type SS in terms of body. Short Stack. Huge breasts, wide hips, plush bottom, all proportioned accordingly due to her lack of height.

Standing up and rotating she looked at the near apocalyptic with frustration four-armed bird with a curious tone to her purring voice, "Can I help you, Deadeye?"

"Yes! You can help me by getting the frag off with Willy! Take your cousin too!" he reached into his outfit, then shoved a trio of tickets into Willy and Jenny's hands.

Willy held the strange royal red tickets in his hands, looking at them curiously while Jenny did the same, "An all-expenses paid vacation to the Pleasure Planet Jubili?" he asked.

Deadeye Duck slapped his bill with one of his four arms, "Yes! You've been a pain in my bill for a while now kid, you might be mature, but you sure as hell ain't mature! Now take this ticket, bring Jenny and her cousin Felicia, and get off the ship for about a week!"

"Why a week?" he had to ask just to be polite.

Deadeye gave him a cold-eyed stare, glaring pure rage at him, "You'll figure it out once you're there! Just go on and go out! Treat Jenny to a fine dinner along with Felicia, hang out with them on a luxurious cruise, so long as you're not in the same lightyear as me, we'll be A-OK! Now get off!"

With that, he kicked the young man off the ship once they picked up Felicia. She naturally looked almost identical to Jenny save for the pink being blue, the white fur being grey, and her outfit being more of a light purple, pink, black shade. Proportionally, she and Jenny were identical. Willy was able to tell them apart however. Jenny had more of a sag to her breasts while Felicia's had a bit more perk. The inverse went for their rears, Jenny had a far more fantastic fanny in terms of shapeliness and bounciness while Felicia's was a bit squishier and softer in form.

Deadeye had kicked them right out on the pleasure planet of Jubili, and with a shout of, "I'll see you next week! Have fun!" flew off into the wild blue yonder.

(Days later)

Bucky was busy with political business and was taking a brief sojourn from the Righteous Indignation, but he was looking forward to being off planet again. When the hare captain got aboard the ship a few days after Deadeye had dropped off his passengers, he noticed the duck smoking a cigar, his four arms folded over his chest. The gunner looked rather pleased with himself. Sitting at the pilot's helm, the duck alien blew out a smoke trial from his nostril holes, watching the stars go by once they were in the air again.

"Deadeye." Bucky greeted him with a sharp nod, his harsh eyes taking in the former corsair's expression of contentment then noticing two things. One, the lack of the heart of the team, Willy. And another, the lack of Jenny the brains. He stared at the travel logs, a slight grin crossing his muzzle at where his ship had been last. "Jubili, eh? Nice choice. Aren't they having-?"

He begun to ask but was cut off by Deadeye's brief and to the point, "Yup." Deadeye blew out another smoke ring, "The All Nude Festival. Where anyone who wants to can run around naked and have some 'fun' in a back alley. But I think the kid's too much of a sweetheart for that. Nope. It'll be candle lit dinners, soft music, and a proper bed for that."

Bucky gave him a rare chuckle, "Is that so? Well, we'll have to make sure to give them an extra couple of days, won't we?"

Deadeye gave a grin with his eye closed, teeth clenched in excitement around his cigar, "Couple of days extension it is. Don't worry, those tickets are good for a full year. I just let the kids think it was for a week."

Bucky took his place at the captain's seat, eyes closed in amusement, "Those two won't want to 'let' him leave for a year."

Deadeye threw back his beak and laughed up roaringly, "And that! My good captain! Is the beauty of it!"

Meanwhile…

Willy's face was a burning red. Not just because of the naked felines behind him, staring out at the same thing he was. But because he was buck-naked. And covering his masculine shame as best as he could. The Aniverse's laws of physics had a strange effect on his growth. He had never been a particularly 'gifted' human, but overnight he had all but doubled in size for his manhood. By his current age, it when limp laid close to his inner thigh and was big enough to impale any female who thought she could handle him.

His choice of sexual partners was extremely limited, which when he had been undergoing bizarre fits of immense heat and excitement that left his head blank and his body surging, Jenny had undertaken the task of "alleviating" his pain. The first time it happened he had been only sixteen and Jenny had to instruct him on what to do during her "psychic healing." She called it that, but he didn't notice the usual gentle probe of her mind tickling his when she got atop his naked body, slick with sweat, and was completely naked himself. Having never gone through sex-ed, he was entirely innocent. Which made Jenny's "healing" more effective. She had told him, while giving him something she called a "Sensory Mammary Overlord Pleasure Resonance" that this healing would require repeated, frequent, constant administration during his painful fits.

She seemed so tragically undone by the end of it. What with taking in all of his pain. Screaming so loud even that through her psychic barrier, blocking all sound from the outside, the crew could hear it. Her streaming tears, the drool that poured from her mouth, and the "Clear Poison" she had milked from his shaft drooling out of her gaping womanhood.

Willy had been horrified at the end of the terrifying ordeal. Jenny had been out of it for nearly five whole hours, and when he got her to wake up, claimed that the healing needed to be continued. He had acted like such a gentleman, begging her not to strain herself as she managed to get her body atop him. His flesh-serpent seethed with rage against her core. A furry white mound with dripping folds, both sticky from his gushing "poison" and what she called the "Rejuvenating Juices" that helped soothe his rod. The healing had continued all throughout the night. Eventually Felicia had learned of Jenny's sessions and had offered her own healing to Willy.

The human youth had tried to tell them that he could deal with the pain himself. He had seen how much "pain" he had caused Jenny. Even though he had been racked with the "healing joy" that she told him would engulf him after a session, he was still worried about her for taking in his pain. Jenny had assured him that for her the process was a minor ordeal. Rather blissful actually. Her training and mastery over her mind allowed her to focus entirely on healing him, ignoring her own pain. He hadn't believed her, but she had insisted and told him of the horrors that would befall him were he not to let her heal him. From the dreaded Blue Balls of All Crushing Agony where she warned him that he would be rolling on the ground from pain, to the horrifying Super Stiff Stick Piercing Pain where he'd be extremely uncomfortable wearing any clothes for any reason.

Both she and Felicia had to heal him. It was the only way to stop the pain.

Cut forward to now, and he was unsure of how to proceed, staring out through the blinds as the parade of carnality progressed. Couples were flocking in throngs throughout the streets. From the high-rise hotel window, he watched the parade from it looked like a thousand tiny multicolor ants were gathering in entire groups. The sound of jubilant music would continue through most of the day and all throughout the night. The party and therefore the orgy would continue until the end of the week.

"T-think we should go outside and join them?" Willy swallowed, trying to ignore Felicia and Jenny behind him.

They were grinding their breasts against his back in such a way as to indicate their intimate interest in beginning their own acts of lustful coitus. He had since realized what the Healing had truly been and was thus blushing as red as a Beetlegesian Berseker Baboon when furious.

"Ready Willy?" They asked in synchronized purrs, the amazing duality of their voices as one alerted Willy to the danger that both were about to put him through.

With no choice but to go forward, he nodded quickly and they each placed a hand on his shaft. Felicia touched the scrotum, Jenny the shaft. Their paws glided over the surface of his flesh like silk moving across the face of a child. They were gracefulness and sensuality in motion, a perfect movement akin to the most moving solos done by Aniverse kind. One could write songs about their kind of movement. The sheer perfection of which was utterly unparalleled. This was made even more impressive by the link that they shared with him. Three minds fully linked, each coordination was done in rhythm to the beating music.

"Feel the beats in my head~!" The music begun to play and kicked up as they slid around him.

Each paw linked with his own hands and twirled him about. Three minds moved, thought, felt, and sensed the same. Each orgasmic beat brought with it a wave of sensation to the overwhelmed Willy. His only choice, the only one he had ever had the moment he begun to fall in love with Jenny and Felicia, had been to delve into the music and come out stronger.

Grinding their bodies against him as one, Jenny and Felicia sandwiched his cock between their furry forms, their breasts and snatches sliding up and down as the beat filled their head. With his contacts, Willy saw only their eyes mixing and matching as they moved with him. Their hands alternated between tugging on his cock. Green and blue endless and replaying in a sea of pleasure.

"Feel the beats in our heads~!" They whispered, and the music filled him down to his core.

Pummeling their way through the insecurities and embarrassment, the only thing they left behind was the need to pleasure them. Whirling about to the music, they dance-fucked with him, grinding their bodies up and down, first their breasts, then their rears, their tails, their hands, their mouths, their bodies. The beats played endlessly as he moved with them, letting them move him and then moving them in turn.

The music beat harder, the party was reaching a new crescendo of rolling orgasmic beauty. Jenny was on top of his face, Felicia bobbing her head over his crotch. With his hands helping Jenny lock into place, he plunged into her depths. Every nook and cranny of her innards was found and torturously teased by his agile tongue, bringing her to a high, a low, a plateau, and a peak.

The apex of her pleasure was being with the one she had come to treasure beyond all possible rationality. Jenny had always loved and cared for Willy. At first, she looked after him the most. Over time that affection evolved to appreciation, then attraction, and finally love and desire.

The beats in their heads grew in volume and pulse, the banging and clamoring reaching an absolute fever pitch. The cousins alternated between licking, sucking, caressing, tit-fucking, hotdogging, and rubbing both their snatches against his shaft. Completely caught in their pace, there was little he could do but fall in line. Trying to match the struggle only brought with it a sense of mad, total euphoria to his senses. This rampaging wave of madness was akin to a great surge of water, each splash of the tide engulfing him further and further in.

Sink or swim, Willy DuWitt. And he was going to swim with the tide. Spinning about, he lifted Jenny up, Felicia mewling in surprise before she yelped as her cousin was rammed hard on the towering obelisk of flesh before her. Inch by inch, the flesh-rod speared her in a manner as to utterly impale her, bulging through the seam of flesh in a deprived and even deviant way. His hips moved in motion to the music that infected the air.

"Beats…in…my…head!" he repeated the lyrics being sang by a variety of singers.

His eyes opened wide when he felt their psychic link triple the pleasure held by all. Felicia kissed each cum sphere as they clapped against Jenny's rear. The slap of furry flesh meeting unfurred flesh was less of a clapping noise and more of a soft smacking noise. Like a pillow being whacked by a hand sending out a cloud of soft dust.

The music begun to slacken the beat, letting the wave of delight slow enough for the party to catch its breath. For Willy, the lull hastened his own pleasure. He was a beast when he got sufficiently motivated, and for him, he was motivated as hell right now! Each rhythmic beat brought new desire with it, doubling, tripling, quadrupling his interest in his two feline partners. Rocking his hips, he pushed Jenny against a wall, using both hands to brace himself as he swayed and thrust his hips forward.

Bang, bang, bang~! Boom, boom, boom~! As the music's speed picked up again, so did Willy's powerful fucking. Felicia clutched against one leg, looking up in awe as her cousin's body swayed and bounced above her. Drips of juice spilled out like a river as Jenny let loose a howl from both her mouth and her mind. Her eyes glowed green with pure power. Psychic bolts of energy surged and crackled along her furry frame, letting her hair stand on end from the electric mind-voltage. The sound of thunder shook the hotel room. Moving with the groove, Willy held Jenny's legs up above her shoulders, her feline dexterity let her give a Full Nelson as his cock bulged at the very root.

His balls churned and grumbled eagerly, Felicia sucking on one then the other in total synchronization with the music. As the crescendo was reached, his balls bulged at the same time, and the veins of his shaft trembled. Seed spilled up like the course of a rampaging river, up through the full length of his rod, and were pumped with wet gloppy sounds directly into Jenny's womanhood. Her tongue hung out as the music slowly died down. Willy's thrusts lessened as he mixed the juices of her womanhood and his own seed around in a cocktail.

Letting go with a hand, he held her in place, suspended with a leg dangling down while his other hand held its twin in the air. He let her go and gently put her on the bed, turning to Felicia who swallowed at seeing how his meat-rod was still throbbing and hard. She touched a paw to his balls, weighing them up and down, nodding weakly as they were still gigantically full and very plump.

"Shall I relieve you of the pain, Willy~?" She asked.

He rubbed the back of his head in bashful embarrassment at the coquettish tone she took, "W-well…If you wouldn't mind…Whoa!"

She slammed into him, the weight of her connection made Jenny's hips twitch, a fresh orgasm rocking her body from the feeling of pleasure that filled her when Felicia rocked her hips atop Willy's own. She impaled herself at her own pace, bouncing up and down when the beats in their head picked up once more. Each powerful ride brought with it a sense of maddening pleasure. When the music changed to a more exotic and vibrant desert style sound, the entire hotel begun to rock rapidly as the music filling their heads brought a new sense of pleasure.

Holding him down, Felicia pushed her lips against his, her tongue playing with his own dominantly and letting him know that unlike Jenny she preferred to be the dominant one in bed. Holding him there, her rough tongue scraped against his, the hooks on its surface playfully grinding in a manner to let him know that he belonged to her and Jenny. Felicia's hips jack-hammered up and down, plowing Willy's own and making his head spin. He stared into her eyes and saw infinity, their gaze turning into a spiral of absolute hypnotism. Pumping her body to match the tempo, Felicia had him act as her dick throne. His hands on her waist. When the music hit a particularly wild part, horns and trumpets playing with a fantastically smooth solo, she crossed her legs. His cock pummeling her womb and filling it with torrents of seed.

Lying back, the music died off as Willy snuggled with the two Feline Aniverse women, his eyes closing in utter exhaustion. He had a full week or several to get done with.

(Years later)

Willy smiled as he watched the rambunctious antics of a bunch of feline girls playing, rolling and jumping about. Their antics were a sight to behold, owing to how quickly they darted over each other and messed with one another. During the play fighting, he turned around to face his two wives. Felicia and Jenny had swollen stomachs once more, and both were looking at him with expectant eyes.

"You two know we can't do too much with the new babies due soon, right?" he asked.

Jenny cooed at him, "I know, but I don't mind~"

"Neither do I!" confirmed Felicia, fluttering her blue eyes at him-

He rubbed the back of his head with a wry grin, nodding, "Right. Well…I guess we can have some fun then." Calling the children in to have them nap, he walked back into his house with his twin wives at his side.


	88. Yubaba and Haku

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Yubaba and Haku

Series: Spirited Away

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yubaba had been really looking forward to her break. The witch was quite alluring in her own strange way. She was far from ugly underneath her clothes. Her body had liver spots and wrinkles, but her huge breasts the size of pumpkins each as massive P-Cups were only just beginning to sag, her round stomach was quite soft, and her buttocks were still firm and as thick as they had been in her youth, easily the same size as the tits she possessed. However, she wasn't just oddly sensual, she was powerful. Haku had come to confront her, to regain his freedom, but he forgot how and why he easily lost it.

Or more like he didn't remember why he gave it up easily. She had desired him when first seeing him. Fit, shorter than her, but with a penis truly fit for a dragon with ten inches in length and three of width. That was a true bitch-ruining cock, and yet her aged pussy was as tight and as addicted to it as when she first took his virginity. Her magic was overwhelming, soon he found himself on his knees, his face pressed on her hairy muff which wild bush of pubes hid his nose completely in the white hairs. And as he took a whiff of her scent and lapped at her juices, he didn't care what happened afterwards.

"Desiring this old body of mine like a dog in heat? You truly are a treasure," she told the boy whose lap she sat on while facing him.

"Well, that's because your control over lust makes it more attractive," the boy she rode cowgirl style said with a smirk.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. You have work to do pleasing me for the next three hours," she replied while smirking back.

Haku adored his boss, teacher and lover despite the fact she enslaved him after using his lust to empower herself. Sitting nude on her chair with the witch GILF atop him was intoxicating and he loved every minute of it. Her bun had a few strands of hair loose from his ministrations, and her smell invaded his nose deep into her cleavage. All she had on was a blue robe which she had opened to reveal her wrinkled body, saggy breasts, and wild and untamed bush. Haku's dick rested between her thick buttocks, sliding in and out of them with only the head popping out of the crack and rubbing her tailbone. Shivers ran up and down her spine at the feeling while his talented tongue lapped at her right tit, and his right hand fondling the left with his thumb rolling around her hardened nipple.

Licking her large if mushy breast, he felt inebriated and desired more. His left hand was on her ass, holding a cheek and sinking entirely on it to help her rub her snatch on his toned abdomen. The witch had a large smirk on her face, a cancer stick in her lips, and a hand on his head to guide him deeper into her tit. Her other hand moved papers and files in her office through magic. Haku's submission gave her greater access to stronger magic, allowing her to do her job so much easier to enjoy her time with him. But he surprised her when requesting every now and then to let him make love with her, to mate like animals. He had lusted over her due to her power and allure after she took control of him and showed him such experiences only aged beauties could grant a man.

Brushing her moist pussy lips on his slim stomach, she thought on how after she had controlled Haku the boy was submissive as a devoted slave should be. His loss to Yubaba's magic had him cry her name and obediently lap her slit. All it took was what mood Yubaba was in to decide what would happen, and the witch's desires for the brunette to be intoxicated to her body knew no end. She made sure every female customer had their fair share of the boy and a thirst for the dragon's lovely flesh spear that was making the GILF a fortune.

Fortunately for Haku, or unfortunately if one thought on the exhaustion, Yubaba's pettiness was the stuff of legends, and she made sure to appoint the boy as a slave for many clients—all female, of course. Haku did his best to please the witch so she could give him a rest at times. Though more often, it was almost an excuse to make love with her. All the GILF did was say she'd consider it, but that was it, so he worked extra hard. Yubaba still resented Chihiro for almost taking the boy from her, so she and Haku would make love a lot. Of course, their clientele loved how much of a good fuck a dragon was and treated him well for his services. Those were moments of rest, though the brunette's new life had made him a veritable sex devil.

At least Haku could rest easy knowing that despite appearances, Chihiro was safe and enjoying a safe life outside the bathhouse. He had no trouble putting on a grin as he sucked on Yubaba's breast like a hungry baby. She hummed in delight, caressing his hair while puffing out a cloud of smoke. Furthermore, she rewarded him by clenching her asscheeks. His dick had a harder time sliding between her cheeks, but her moisture slid down his thighs and to said prick, making it possible to still do so.

Enjoying the last of her cigarette, Yubaba pulled Haku's head off of her nipple and exhaled the smoke through her large nose. "All done. Now it's time for the main event." She referred to her paperwork, and with another wave of her hand her desk was cleared. Resting on it, the witch used her robe as a blanket as she spread her legs, wagging a finger to her lover/servant.

Crawling over his mistress, Haku claimed her soft if wrinkled lips hungrily, the two moaning into the kiss. Inserting himself in one go, he shut his eyes tight and hissed into their lip lock when her nails scratched his back. His pubes disappeared into the wild white hairs of her groin, his balls smacked her rear, and her legs coiled around his waist to pull him deeper. It was true, passionate love-making beyond the dark allure of it being taboo for others. It didn't matter to them what others would think, pleasure was secondary as they wanted and needed each other as lovers. For Haku, Yubaba was his mistress and he'd do anything for her, but above all else, she was the love of his life. The GILF felt the same way, having him as a servant was incredible, but as her man he was everything and more than anything she could have wished for.

The duo got into a rhythm instantly with Haku holding her hips to pull in and out of her at a rapid, frenzied pace with wet, meaty echoes bouncing in her office. Yubaba's nails left scars on his back, and her tongue wrestled his into submission he willingly gave. Love-making for them was bestial, like a primal urge not even animals could compare with. They desired each other in ways so intense it was easy for the world to be forgotten once they got into it. Any touch from one of them would tell the other what they needed without words, such as Yubaba's hands on his head. Haku broke the kiss, sliding his tongue past her lips with a trail of drool bridging their mouths, licking and kissing her neck the next moment while she moaned. Her cries of bliss were a sweet melody for him over the sounds of their moist groins smacking together.

In reality, it was as close to love as she'd admit. She had something she didn't want to part with and more valuable than money—a true man between her legs making her feel like a real woman. And he was holding both her large tits, fondling them with his hands while jiggling them around. His tongue was out, lapping at her engorged nipples like a hungry animal. She quivered under him, her pussy trembling and clamping on the wonderful fuck-stick going in and out of her from seeing someone desire her with such passion and intensity. As Haku sucked her nipples and kept pounding her in wild abandon, she was glad her magic made her body far more durable than it looked or she wouldn't be able to keep up or keep Haku on a leash.

It was good to be the boss, she thought as her belly expanded slightly from the seed shooting into it. The two shuddered against each other, Haku's body lying on top of hers while his hips kept thrusting weakly into her. The two were panting, drenched in their mixed sweat, and were still connected as the GILF's spell made sure her servant never got soft around a female to please. Yubaba wondered why she felt tired but looking at the clock, she saw her break was over. With a groan and a flick of her wrist, she got dressed once again and Haku was back in a sexy loincloth. But as she adjusted her robe and magically moved the bucket of cum to a chute that went to the kitchen, she felt a hand grope her asscheek and turned to the cheeky perpetrator.

"Little horndog..." she cooed before kissing him again.

"I'll be back, just don't forget to only wear that robe, boss. You look sexy half-dressed." He walked to start his hours.

Rubbing her legs together, she cackled. "Truly an odd one... but I'd be lying if I said I didn't love every second of it."

No matter how busy the bathhouse was, Haku and Yubaba never stayed separated for long. After little more than an hour, the boy was back in Yubaba's quarters looking down as the GILF sucked on his manhood. He had already made himself comfortable, laying on his boss' king-sized bed as he relished the warmth of her working mouth.

"I'll never get tired of your slutty mouth, boss..." Haku smirked.

Humming to vibrate his throbbing rod in her throat, making it twitch inside her neck which had a particularly large bulge moving up and down to the beat of her sucking, she grinned. A simple smile which made Haku's asshole pucker up before she gripped both his ass cheeks, sinking her fingers into young flesh to push him deeper into her gullet. Haku let out a sharp hiss as her long practically clawed fingers scratched his skin, her nails making his spine tingle while her large nose finally met his crotch. As his groin was smeared with saliva and lipstick, his balls shuddered against her wrinkly chin. It took him all his willpower not to shoot out a dense rope of seed then and there. He grit his teeth and nearly ripped the bed sheets as he gripped them.

"You really are a cheeky, brat. If anyone else spoke to me like that, they'd be on their way to becoming my next meal," she dryly told him after pulling back, her long tongue expertly swirling around his mushroom-shaped cockhead, his foreskin encasing the tip of her oral muscle and pressing it tightly against his pink tip. Haku could barely manage to continue smirking as he endured the GILF's treatment.

Grabbing his thighs to spread his legs even further, Yubaba went deeper than before. With a mastery of sex from an immortal life taming a dragon, she sucked in his balls. Haku let out a hiss as her tongue rolled around his cum-filled orbs, pressing them against her cheek while her wild oral muscle danced against the underside of his shaft. Yubaba made sure to tickle and tease a couple of bulging veins on his length, getting the desired result of seeing him tilt his head back and moan in need. Haku bucked his hips in need, practically telling the witch she had won yet another sex match of theirs.

Thus, he was hers to do as she pleased.

"Okay boy, I think you need a reminder of what happens when you decide to get bold with the one who owns you..." Haku had no time to respond before he felt Yubaba's magic pin him to the bed as she got off to undress. Like he had told her during their last session, she wore nothing but her blue robe, which upon removal, treated him to the glorious sight of her pudgy body. Yubaba once again flashed the helpless boy a wide and wicked grin as she looked over her shoulder, and to keep him in the mood, she swayed her huge posterior from side to side.

"It's only because of how much I adore having you around, that I can't bring myself to kill you no matter how insolent you are. Nonetheless, you still need to be kept in your place..." She levitated back to the bed until her rear was right above Haku's face. It was simply torture that her saggy body was so close, but her magic was still restraining his arms, preventing him from getting to grope it as he pleased.

"You naive boy. You didn't honestly think it'd be a decent punishment if I allowed you to do as you pleased with my body, now did you?" Yubaba cackled as she continued to shake her bouncing butt in front of Haku for the sole purpose of tormenting him. "Though I suppose asking you questions is pointless since you're about to put that cheeky mouth of yours to better use."

Dropping herself with a loud, meaty clap that echoed through her bedroom, she sunk Haku's face into her ass crack. Said dragon boy barely had a chance to scream as the GILF's heavy buttocks landed on his face, muffling his cries. Yubaba mewled and squirmed a little as his mouth was crushed by her tight ring of muscle. Her puckered asshole was clean, an achievement thanks to the hours she dedicated to keeping it that way. Thus, Haku tasted no waste in Yubaba's hot flesh as his nose tickled her tailbone. She shuddered when his lips met her chocolate starfish which was a clean pink. However, the sight of her lover's helplessness and humiliation brought another show for her.

"Getting hard just from tasting this old witch? Such a lovely pet you are..." she cooed and bent down to take his meat rod in her hand, stroking it lightly, tickling the urethra with a fingernail before she shook her ass, making her butt jiggle and ripple effortlessly due to its flabby nature. "Now get to work with that tongue of yours. Make sure it's lubed up if you want a better taste of my secret love tunnel with your magnificent flesh spear."

Haku's penis twitched at what he heard and he rushed to get the job done. Pushing his lips, he kissed her tight hole and slowly slid his tongue in. Yubaba hissed in delight as the tip of his oral appendage parted her tight starfish, entering it enough to spread it, but not enough to feel all of the warmth. Deciding to push him over the edge and get him into it, she took her prized P-cup breasts and enveloped Haku's manhood with them.

"Hmph!" he moaned into her buttocks, creating ripples across her flabby flesh while her giant breasts smothered his shaft, a delicious feeling of her soft mammary glands crushing and engulfing his heated flesh.

"Really get in if you want attention here, boy!" she told him, shaking her ass with her legs locked around his head, her thighs crushing him delightfully in their fat. Haku then quivered when she opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out so a thick and slick line of saliva dripped constantly onto his manhood, lubricating it and the inside of her cleavage. "Go on, boy, otherwise this is all you're going to get tonight!"

Demanding as she was, Yubaba was at least kind enough to finally undo the spell that was keeping Haku from moving his arms. Overjoyed, he reached and grabbed her enormous derriere, sinking his hands into the wonderfully soft fat. Each thick, wrinkly cheek engulfed his fingers, making them disappear into her flesh. And, as she ordered, he started to get to work by sliding his tongue deeper into her. Having been trained by the witch in cunnilingus, it wasn't too difficult to pleasure her anally. He drilled in, rolling his tongue around her inner walls and making her shiver in pleasure.

In return, the witch kissed his cockhead first before slurping it, her tongue flicking the urethra as she took her time to cover his length in her saliva. Since she wanted to savor the moment, she didn't swallow it fully like she could every other night and day without effort. Instead, Yubaba groped her gigantic mammary glands and crushed Haku's prick against them. The feeling of such a pleasurable pincer attack had him scream with bliss into her butt-crack. Invigorated by Yubaba pushing her tits up and down, alternating between moving them in unison and then having one up and the other down, then also rolling his cock inside them, he sunk his face and tongue all the way in. He couldn't risk disappointing the GILF and missing out on another magnificent night of sex.

Haku would always be grateful to Chihiro for helping him get his real name back, but he had no intention of returning to the human world. Aside from Yubaba's control over him through her manipulation of his lust, the Kohaku River where he once lived meant nothing to him anymore. Humans have already dried up the river and filled it with apartments. Why would he return to a place that had been defiled by humans when he could enjoy a life of luxury, comfort and pleasure here with Yubaba?

Both got further into it, Yubaba started by sucking more of Haku's length with her skilled tongue swirling and sliding all over the underside of his heated flesh. Skilled as she was from years of dominating an eternally youthful and virile dragon boy, she could also wrap his dick within coils of her oral muscle. Instinctively tightening his grip on her ass with a hiss, he slid his taste buds to her taint, getting delighted goosebumps to run up and down the witch's back. As they continued, it wasn't long until the two reached their limit.

"Ah... ah, yes! Very good, brat!" Yubaba exclaimed and clamped her thighs even tighter around his head, sinking his lips into her butt-crack before she squished his dick with her tits.

Reaching a sexual high only his mistress could provide him, Haku shot ropes after thick, sticky, gooey white ribbon on her cleavage. Yubaba hissed as she splashed his fit chest with a clear and warm nectar, some of which he licked greedily, adoring her taste. Huffing and puffing for breath, the GILF admired the cock-snot coating her breasts and took some with a finger. As she got off Haku and he sat up, she sat opposite him and spread her legs, revealing her glistening moist sex while licking her finger clean of his dick slime. It immediately turned him on to the point his penis almost hurt with how quickly it hardened.

"Boss..." he breathed huskily, crawling to her like he knew she liked him to do.

"Go on you defiant brat. You've earned the right to fill this hole you love so much," Yubaba cooed and used one hand to spread her folds with a finger, her thumb brushing her bush of pubic hairs. Her other hand grabbed one of her tits and brought it up to her mouth for her to start licking it clean from his seed. "What are you waiting for?! Put your back into it and bring that delicious meat sword here!" she snarled, swiftly going from sweet to sour.

Excitement was getting to Haku, something that happened each time the witch gave him permission to take her in bed. Before getting the real fun started, he figured a nice kiss out of appreciation was in order. However, what he planned to be quick, turned into a slow and thorough kiss where he explored his boss' mouth with his tongue. Haku became distracted from his task as he made out with Yubaba and simply teased her by rubbing his prick against her folds.

Deepening the kiss, he let her lips suck his into her mouth while the two let their appendages dance with gusto between their teeth with years of expertise. Once air was needed, the pair parted slowly with a wet suction sound and their tongues out, still swirling against each other in midair while the dragon boy kept bucking his hips against her drenched sex. Just being able to kiss passionately brought Haku to a lustful daze where he desired to feel as much of Yubaba's body as possible.

"You infernal insect...! Even after all that punishment, you still have the nerve to defy your master?!" Yubaba snarled as Haku had yet to penetrate her.

"You just love disciplining me, don't you?" he rhetorically quipped and returned to deeply kissing her, licking her lips first before she licked his back, their tongues out as they sloppily made out midair without connecting their lips.

Finally, Yubaba let go of her still cum-soaked tits and gripped his shaft, guiding it to her tight entrance. Getting the hint, Haku slowly pushed in, hissing as his cockhead was nestled against pink fleshy petals, which crushed his tip in a delicious loving kiss. Sinking deeper and deeper, he leaned his face closer to Yubaba's, their tongues not once breaking contact, until his slowly sliding manhood spread her folds. He finally planted a hard, deep, wet kiss on her as his cock slick with her juices entered her inner walls halfway. The sensation made her innards quiver, massaging his length and warming both of them up.

It was then that the two really went wild. Even though Yubaba always talked high and mighty like the arrogant woman she was, she was losing herself to the pleasure that her faithful apprentice provided with his cock. He had pulled away from her lips so he could move down to suck and bite one of her nipples, while his hand groped and moved the other breast in circles. He wondered how much longer it would take before the GILF was begging him to wreck her. Figuring it would take some time to break her if he stuck with her pussy, Haku got a new idea on how to accelerate the process. With one last thrust, the boy risked angering his boss yet again when he pulled out of her.

"What is the meaning of this brat?! You're not done yet- AH!" Indeed he wasn't done and thrusted again, but not into Yubaba's pussy.

The witch had never given Haku a chance to do anal, and he decided that was something that had to change. Her asshole was still nice and wet from his oral services, allowing his prick to worm its way in. Such forceful entry made his girth twist almost painfully inside her. Despite the lubrication, the witch remained incredibly tight and crushed his manhood inside her rectum. However, Haku persevered and silenced her yet again with a searing lip-lock to shut her up until his sack finally met her plump ass with a wet smack. She was so horny from the invasion that her pussy juices dripped down onto his member.

"I'll do anything to please you, my beautiful slut..." Haku whispered after pulling away. As if to convince her, he went back to worshipping Yubaba's tits, sucking the left one like an infant while squeezing and moving the other up and down. His left hand meanwhile, traveled up to Yubaba's hair and he began stroking her like a pet, or his pet to be specific. Pulling his rod out, Haku drove it back in with a loud slap, earning himself a shaky smirk from the GILF.

"Not bad, boy... Not bad at all..." she hissed when he swallowed her nipple in her mouth hungrily, his lips locked tightly around her areola. Without thinking, Yubaba spread her legs to allow her young lover further access to her rectum, then coiled them around his waist so tight she made their pelvises smack so hard that it stung their crotches. "Ooooh... I never knew how much I needed this! Go harder, boy! Pump into this old woman like the little horndog you are!"

Invigorated by her words, Haku rolled his tongue around her engorged nipple, her hardened clitoris tingling against her bush and his pelvis from his savage meaty stabs into her ass. As the two lost themselves in the pleasure, Yubaba let out a litany of lewd moans and cried at a volume never heard before, her chambers shuddering from her lustful wails. Once again, her sharp nails dug into Haku's back, but the pain only served to fire the boy up, and he accelerated his staccato of hip thrusts into her hungry hole. Sweat slowly covered their bodies, creating a sweet friction which made their animalistic fucking feel even better. Haku was practically lubing his body and Yubaba's by rubbing all of his frame into her larger one.

And then, it all quickly changed when Yubaba rolled around. "Whoa!" Haku yelped when his boss landed on top of him, her gigantic tits covering his vision yet again while his dick remained buried inside her.

"Don't EVER forget who owns you..." Yubaba licked her lips, drool dripping from them. She took a hold of Haku's meat rod and crushed it in her fingers, getting a pleasurable hiss from her slave. "Oh, you liked that, didn't you? Very well, consider it a reward."

Opening her mouth, she let her tongue hang out, spit dripping from the tip and into Haku's wide open maw. He greedily drank her saliva while she moved her hips up and then down, preparing to ride him for the rest of the night.

It was good to be the boss, the witch thought.


	89. Izanami and Raven

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Izanami and Raven

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mistral, Branwen Camp-

Raven laid in her bed while looking ready to both cry and punch someone in the face, especially after what happened in Haven. 'Stupid fallen maiden! Stupid Salem! S...Stupid child!'

Yep, she was in an emotional breakdown. And it was all due to confronting her daughter, her weapons for some reason, AND a team with both humans AND weapon girls! So yeah, it's kinda hard to take in.

'I shouldn't be upset, I'm a warrior! People get upset BY me, not the other way around!' She thought while looking ready to ball her eyes out as she kept her face on the silk pillow. 'If any of the others saw me like this, they'd think me a disgrace!'

Which was true, especially if she told everyone that Vernal got killed by a woman with WEAPON GIRLS or that said proxy HAD a similar weapon girl that committed suicide RIGHT after the death. Yeah, she'd be deemed weak and insane in a matter of seconds.

'I need to grab me some booze from my stash. I swear Qrow's habits are contagious.' Raven thought while not seeing her blade glowing blood red in the corner of the tent. 'And I need a strong one too!'

The weapon seemed to watch her as she got up and walked over to a secret chest in the wall. 'Such a foolish woman.'

'Now where is that booze? No.' She chucked out some weird items like a strange white gun that said 'Aperture Science' on it and a gold and white blade that seemed to be glowing blue for a second. 'Some of the things I find I should really get rid of, or sell.'

As she dumped some of the items, the blade slowly moved towards her and tapped her shoulder before dropping to the floor.

"Huh?" she turned with a frown. 'How did my weapon get over here? I had it set in the corner.'

That was when she noticed that the sword had a bit of 'rust' near its blade in the shape of an eye.

"That's odd, I'm sure this was recently sharpened." Raven muttered before picking it up as the 'rust' 'blinked' at her. "What the….fuck?"

'_Hello partner in arms._' said a voice similar to a hardened warrior but with a hint of gloom around it. '_Hows being a coward?_'

Raven's eyes widened before she dropped the sword and backed up.

'_Ow. Hey, don't be so surprised. You've seen the weapon spirit species already, dumbo._'

"No. No no no no, you have GOT to be kidding me."

The sword floated up. '_I'm not, coward. I'm as real as the maiden powers you took._'

Raven frowned and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to be called that by my own sword. If you ARE like those others, then you will listen to me. Now shut up, and be silent, forever."

'_Nope. Sorry, I'm not going to be quiet, after all, you still need me._' The voice chuckled. '_The great and powerful Izanami!_'

"Wrong." spoke Raven walking away. "What I need is a weapon I can rely on. A weapon that does what it was made to do, slay my enemies, not talk back to me."

'_So like your team? The one you ran from when Summer died? Isn't that right?_' It asked with a sense of dark humor.

Raven scowled before walking over to a table and grabbed a hammer. "If you're not going to listen, then I'll have to reforge a new blade from scratch."

'_And lose all the work you put into me? Raven Raven Raven, that's so Salem of you._' Izunami chuckled. '_But seriously, don't try. If you destroy me, you lose a potential allie._'

"Forget it. I'd rather make a new blade that doesn't show me disrespect than one that reminds me of those...others I saw."

'_Oh those weapon spirits are all over the world. Heck Summer's weapon spirit was a fan of you and the guys, crazy as fuck._'

Raven paled in horror while dropping the hammer.

'_Too soon?_'

"You've GOT to be kidding."

'_I'm not. So want to talk?_' Izanami asked while floating over to her. '_I can do my human form or this form if you like._'

"I shudder to imagine what your human form is like. You weapons are spontaneous and random when it comes to those."

'_I know, but I don't have two heads or chains coming out of my mouth. So relax coward._' Izanami deadpanned. '_Plus you might like it. It has a Mistral feel to it. After all you did steal some rare Dust and a hint of copper from a Mistral mine during your childhood._'

"It was a right of passage."

'_I know ya foolish coward._'

"Call me that one more time and I'll melt you down." she warned with a glare.

'_Ok. Okubyōmono._' Izanami said while Raven felt irked for some reason. '_So ready for my human form?_'

"Just do it and get it over with."

It chuckled before glowing bright red as several skulls formed around the area along with dark purple fog.

Raven shielded her eyes while getting a sinking feeling.

The fog got thicker and thicker as it started to feel more like a graveyard then a tent.

'Is she trying to scare me?' she thought. 'If so, she's failing at it.'

That was when a voice could be heard. "_One, two, three, four._"

She darted around while the counting continued until a long skeletal hand touched her cheek.

"_**Ten! Ha ha ha!**_"

Raven jolted and swung her hand out and grabbed it.

The hand moved back while the voice chuckled. "Well I guess you're not AS bad a coward as I imagined. I mean you grabbed my hand and didn't faint like the time you saw the pale skinned bitch."

Raven frowned while still unable to see clearly. She looked at the hand and gave it a squeeze. "Where's your skin?"

"Oh that, seven of my arms are skinless because it's covered in Dust." Izanami said from the fog. "I have nine arms, two of which have skin. The others were made because of your need to have Dust slots and detachable blades in battle. So my skinless hands are easily brittle and breakable, while at the same time capable of regenerating."

"Just show your form!"

"Hold on, I can't see you in this fog." She admitted while seven other hands appeared and started spinning like fans.

FLOSH!

Sending the mist out of the tent along with Raven.

"...oops."

ZOOP!

And cue Raven popping back in the tent from a portal, looking annoyed.

"I'm done waiting." She frowned. "Show me your…."

But she trailed off as she saw a tall woman with long black hair going to her feet, wearing a bloody red twelve layer kimono with skulls and unearthly specters on it, dark red eyes with a hint of purple, a G cup chest and small ass, with dark black gloves on her normal looking arms as seven long bone like arms came out of her back with each one covered in either green, cyan, red, dark blue, purple, yellow or white stones that shone an unearthly color, several long blades went across her hips as her neck had a long scar that went down to her cleavage.

"What? You don't like my form?" She chuckled with merit and with a school girl charm, the goth kind that is.

Raven blinked and looked her over. "How...in all of Remnant did you look like that?"

"Like what? A sexy woman or a semi decomposing corpse with extra limbs?"

"How did you end up with several arms? You're supposed to be a single blade, that's it."

"Actually you added that feature while piss drunk." Izanami sweatdropped. "You decides that I needed to fire off Dust blades and reattach them instantly while growing twice my size. All of that HAD to go somewhere, and said spot was my arms."

"...by the gods I'm starting to wind up like my brother."

"Oh you mean the one with the bad lucky weapon or the one with the breath of a Leviathan?"

"Both."

"Good, we agree on something. Also, he really has bad breath, like can peel the rust off an Atlesian Warship kinda breath."

"I've told him that, but back on topic. Now that you've shown your human form, you can change back."

"Mmmmm...no." She said while shrugging all the arms at once. "I kinda like this form, plus I have a few words to say to you."

"If they're showing me disrespect, than forget it."

"It's a little of this and a little of that." She admitted. "And one of which is that you have a very fair body for one that gave birth."

Raven looked flustered at that.

"I mean really, you look almost like your daughter in terms of looks. And she's the spitting image of you, sans the hips, they stay forever padded."

"Can we please not talk about something like that?"

"Sure." Izanami smiled while pointing at her. "You are also a very bad mother. Leaving like that. I know you had issues with the weak, but really? Leaving her? That's just harsh, and I'm a weapon spirit that killed hundreds."

"I did it for her sake. Without me around she had the chance to grow up strong and fierce, like a true warrior."

"So did you visit?"

"We-"

"I know you visit EVERY night and EVERY time you had a gift. I was there you know." She interrupted. "Still, should've just visited like a normal mother instead of a bird. I mean she threw a BOULDER at us when she was TWO!"

Raven sighed with nostalgia at the memory. "...shut up." she muttered looking away.

Izanami shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to say that you shouldn't have ran away from your team. Especially when Summer got herself killed. You should've just attacked Salem when you had the chance, yet you cower in fear? All because you know a maiden's life is suffering? Wow, and here I thought Ozpin and his partner in arms Dorothy were crazy."

"Shut up."

"Hit a nerve?" She smirked. "Because I'm going to push a few more buttons today."

"Some weapon you turned out to be." grumbled Raven before walking away.

Only for Izanami to appear right next to her face.

"Don't go, we still have much to talk about." She said with a smile.

"No, I'm ordering you to shut up and leave me alone. You're no longer my weapon." Raven said before seeing Izanami's eye twitching.

"You don't understand." She said with a false smile and tone. "You might be a coward, but you're still my partner in arms, aka my wife. And for us weapon spirits." She eyes glowed while the skeleton arms began to form blades. "**YOU HAVE NO SAY IN ANY DIVORCE!**"

Raven was caught off guard as the weapon got right in her face.

"**SO NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!**" She growled while part of her face rotted away to reveal a metal skull. "**GOT IT?!**"

"...ok." she grumbled reluctantly.

Izanami's skull returned to normal along while the blades as she smiled. "Great, because you are cute for a cowardly wife."

'First chance I get, I'm burying her in a hole. I am NOT a coward!' Raven thought.

(A long five hour talk later)

"And that's why I think your outfit needs bunny ears." Izanami concluded while eating some gold nuggets. "I mean that outfit is cute, but rabbit ears will make you more sexy in my eyes, that and so adorable~"

"Rabbit ears? Seriously?" she raised an eyebrow. "My outfit is meant to have me ready for a battle, keep me protected, something bunny rabbits do neither of, making them completely useless."

"Yet they breed like crazy." She said while Raven lightly blushed at the innuendo. "Plus you aren't getting any younger, so try the ears and maybe one of those…..weak bandits will hit on you…" she gripped a gold nugget so tightly that it broke in half. "Yeah...hit on...**you…**"

'Why does she remind me of Summer after a sugar rush?' she thought before yawning. "Look, I need some rest, so let's stop talking and go to sleep."

"I don't sleep." Izanami shrugged. "Plus I haven't even told you how it embarrassing it was to be used as a toy when you and Taiyang were matin-"

"Stop right there!"

She blinked. "Ok, so we won't talk about that. How about your future plans with your daughter? Will you run out of her life or try and make things up with her, knowing you might have a fleeting chance of making her NOT want to punch you in the face WITH her partner in arms?"

"She's come far on her own, just as I wanted. She'll be fine."

"I hope so, I mean you want grandchildren right?"

"She'll have to continue the bloodline eventually."

"Good, because we can't have kids." Izanami bluntly said. "Can't have kids and I know you don't have a 'sword' in your pants. So better hope she gets married right?"

"Wait...if you can't have children, and she has her own 'partner in arms', who are extremely possessive, just HOW is she meant to have kids?"

"Either making more weapon spirits or something, we weapon spirits are weird that way. All girls yet we can't reproduce normally at all, so maybe we just let them find mates THEN dominate them. I'm not an expert at this sort of stuff." Izanami shrugged. "That would've been Badb's expertise, and she's not in the speaking mood after I left and you two started butting heads like billy goats."

Raven groaned at that. "Just go to sleep."

"Again, I can't sleep. But I can give you a massage." She said while her many arms cracked their joints.

"Then do something, just stay still while I sleep."

"..." She deadpanned. "You know that's not possible right? Like how you snore during the night?"

"I liked it better when you didn't talk and would listen."

"And I liked it when you kissed me goodnight every day." Izanami sighed. "Oh, those were the days, when you were first starting out as leader of this tribe. I still can't believe one thing."

"What?"

"That you tried to keep them safe, even with Salem and her kin trying to destroy you. I thought you would just let them die like pawns in a chess game."

"What leader would I be if I let my soldiers die? No one to listen to me would mean I'd have to start over from scratch."

"Plus this is your family's tribe." Izanami sighed before walking over and gave Raven a kiss on the cheek. "Make that OUR tribe, cowardly partner in arms~"

Raven became very flustered as Izanami walked to the bed and laid on her side, while exposing her chest.

"So want to rest on my bosom or my ass~?"

'What is wrong with her?!' she thought with a blush. 'Trying to talk sense into her and make her listen is like dealing with Qrow!'

'How cute.' Izanami thought while patting her hand on the bed. 'Still have a lot of hate for her, but I still love her all the same. Heh, must be the 'cowardly' part of me speaking.'

(Later)

'She hasn't said anything for a while. Maybe she decided to be quiet.' thought Raven with her back to her weapon. 'Now I can make my move.'

As she turned to get out of the tent, Izanami moved and started groping Raven's ass.

"Soft baby makers~"

Raven jumped and swung her foot out.

"Ow." Izanami groaned. "Well morning to you too. Nice kick by the way."

She frowned.

"So want breakfast? To spar with me? Milk?" She pointed to her chest with a smirk.

"It's not morning yet."

"...oh. My bad." Izanami stuck her tongue out cutely.

'Great, my plan's already failed.'

"So what were you doing this late? Trying to run away from your devoted partner in arms?" She asked with a smirk.

"No...I just couldn't sleep."

"You miss Summer?" Izanami asked. "Taiyang? Qrow? Your daughter?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it honey?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's cute."

"I am NOT cute."

"Yes you are." Izanami smiled. "Especially when you act angry."

And cue Raven looking very upset.

"Like that."

"Tell me, just what do weapon spirits do if their significant other perishes?"

"That's easy." Izanami sighed. "Either commit suicide, go into a berserker rage and kill everyone in sight, or just enter an inactive state until another person shows enough love and patience to 'jumpstart' our souls. But the last one is very rare."

'Hmmm.'

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No, just had a curious question is all."

"...I don't know. You are the type to commit suicide if you have a reason to." Izanami deadpanned. "Plus you have a smirk on your face."

She lost her smirk and turned before walking out of her tent. "You're imagining things."

"Not really, after all I've seen your social cues since you were at Beacon!"

(Later)

Izanami watched Raven eating some yogurt while staring at her like a creep, in Raven's mind that is. "..."

"Quit staring."

"..."

"I mean it."

She looked at the yogurt before taking it and moved the spoon towards Raven's mouth. "Say ah."

"I can feed myself."

Izanami poked the spoon on her cheek. "Say ah, ah."

'She's REALLY pushing it!'

"Ah."

Raven grumbled while begrudgingly opening her mouth, only to get kissed by Izanami as she felt some yogurt going down her throat. "MMM?!"

"Mmm~"

Raven reached out and shoved her weapon back and wiped her mouth. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Feeding you." She smiled. "Like a bird."

"I am NOT a fucking bird!"

"Raven. Qrow." Izanami deadpanned. "Can turn into birds by Ozpin the body snatcher."

"Do I look like a bird right now?!"

"No, but you look fluffy." She used her other hands to touch the long black hair. "And very soft. Such perfect hair."

"Don't you dare change the subject." Raven frowned as Izanami was entranced with the hair and began rubbing it against her cheek.

"So soft~"

Raven felt her eye twitch and stood up. "I'm done eating."

"Eh?" Izanami looked up. "Oh, so you want to spar or something?"

She frowned. "No, I want you to buzz off."

"...eh?" She cocked her head. "Why?"

"Because you're bugging me!"

"...clarify please."

Raven facepalmed. "You're treating this like some kind of...weird date when you should know, that I am NOT looking for a relationship!"

"Actually you are." Izanami smiled while getting up. "I mean I've seen you reading your old romantic novels when no ones looking, and you really want someone to hold you. Especially after your daughter refused to come with you."

She eye twitched. "You're on thin ice."

Izanami shrugged. "True, but I'm on thin ice with you. We are sticking together even if you run away."

Raven sighed heavily.

"Plus I want to give you a gift."

"Keep it."

"But you might like it." She said while pulling out a large purple Dust crystal from her cleavage. "Found this while digging for treasure outside the encampment. I thought you might be interested. And yes, it's gravity Dust."

Raven jaw dropped in shock at the size of it. "That...That's enormous."

"Yeah. So…" she smiled with a light blush. "Happy anniversary partner in arms."

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah, todays the day you made me." Izanami smiled. "And committed to me as a partner in arms."

"...wait, you kept track?"

"Yep, for a LONG time~"

'That must have been nerve wracking.'

"So do I get a kiss for the gift?"

Raven let out an annoyed sigh. "No, but...I'll give you a hug."

"Really? A hug? No stabbing?"

"Take it or leave it."

And cue her giving Raven a very tight hug with her many arms.

SQUEEZE!

"GAH!"

"Your body is so warm and cozy."

"GAH!" Raven screamed in pain before her back gave out.

Izanami kept on hugging while nuzzling the woman's cheeks. "And it's so fluffy!"

"L-Let go!"

She kept on hugging before letting go as she gave Raven a kiss on the lips.

'Why me?!' she thought before falling down with a groan of pain.

"Anyway." Izanami smiled happily. "I'm going to get the diamond rings next week, so don't worry if we don't have a wedding on the second day~"

'Is this karma for my actions?' Raven thought while fainting from the pain. 'I see...feathers...?'


	90. Minamoto no Raikou and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Minamoto no Raikou and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Shirou Residence-

Taiga grumbled while Shirou was currently sick in bed. She was trying to make him some soup to help while reading the recipe.

The only problem was that she wasn't looking at the water as it was boiling like crazy.

"Ok, that's simple enough."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Shit shit shit!" she ran over and turned the stove off. "Damn it all!"

Suffice to say, she's trying to get a lot of things done and the world is set against her for some reason.

"Maybe I should have learned how to cook years ago." She muttered while Shirou coughed in his bedroom. "Ugh, I need help."

"COUGH COUGH!"

"Hang on Shirou! Soups almost done!"

"COUGH COUGH!" He groaned while in complete pain as he got pneumonia, all because he got stuck in the rain helping Sakura getting to school. "COUGH COUGH!"

'Maybe I should order out instead.' Taiga thought before noticing a purple cloth with three tiny flowers on it floated into the room as it had a little bit of rotted magenta colored rope on it. "Oh perfect, I can use this for Shirou's forehead. But I might want to clean it first."

(With Shirou)

Said boy groaned and sniffled while wearing a surgeon's mask to keep it from spreading. "Ugh…."

As he looked at the ceiling, he felt his body heating up as he felt his lungs getting worse. All he hoped though was that he doesn't cough out blood or something.

"COUGH COUGH!" he let out while feeling snot run down his nose. 'I feel horrible.'

That was when Taiga walked in while placing a purple cloth on his head.

"Ugh…"

"Um Shirou? Do you mind takeout?" She asked as the cloth slipped down his face and into his mask.

"Ugh…COUGH!"

"If so, any requests?"

"Ugh…Taiga-nee…" he groaned while hacking as his mask started to turn red near the mouth area. "COUGH COUGH!"

"Oh crap! We need to get you to a real doctor!" She said while panicking as she quickly took the mask off and ran out of the room as the cloth slipped onto the mouth. "I'll call the hospital now!"

"COUGH COUGH COUGH!" He groaned while blood went into the cloth and caused it to glow red, yellow, white, green and purple in color. Shirou was so out of it he didn't notice much and felt like his head was pounding. 'I...can't...think…'

As he went into unconsciousness, he didn't see the figure appearing next to him in a cloud of purple lightning.

(Some time later)

"Ugh…am...I...dead…?"Shirou felt like he was floating as his sight was completely blurry. He tried to move but his strength was still gone as he tried to see his surroundings. "Where…?"

"You're lucky." said a voice which sounded like a doctor in turns of mannerisms. "If your guardian or your mother didn't bring you to the hospital, you might have died."

"Huh…?" He said while his sight was cleared a little bit while the doctor walked out of the room to check on another patient.

And right next to him was a pale skinned tall woman with long blackish purple hair that went to her feet and was tired towards the end by a dark magenta cube with yellow squares on each side and two curved white 'horns' that went inwards, purple eyes, an I cup chest, wearing a light purple latex bodysuit with a piece of purple cloth with a heart shaped insignia draped over her chest linked to her collar with a similar piece of cloth found over her crotch as it was tied by a dark magenta rope around her waist as it ended in a pair light pink and light blue cloth, a large set of hips, with some tight black gauntlets and both elbow and knee length grieves on her arms and legs as the knee grieves looked like a set of sandals. On the back of her hips was sheathed katana connected a long dark magenta rope with tiger skin fur on the sheath and had two decorated balls on the hilt of the blade that was attached to it by two strings as she smiled at Shirou like a motherly figure.

Shirou slowly blinked and looked at the figure confused while feeling delirious from the fever. "Tai...ga…nee?"

"Don't move." She said while looking concerned. "Please."

"Ugh…" he let out while feeling her rub his head. "Who...Who are…."

The woman smiled before saying in a very cute yet mature voice. "Minamoto no Raikou. Servant class Berserker. Are you ok master?"

"W...Who…" he got out before he started coughing again.

The woman patted his head. "Rest. We will talk about it after you have rested."

"But...but…" he let out before feeling dizzy.

"Hush." She said as Taiga saw Shirou falling fast asleep. "Rest now dear."

(Much later)

Shirou grumbled and felt himself slowly coming to. He then noticed a pair of large breasts near his face as the woman was current sitting right next to his head.

"Hello master, did you sleep well?" She asked while Shirou was turning red at the sight of her breasts. "Are you in need of food? Water? Maybe a blanket or a kimono?"

"Uh….uh….uh…."

"Do you need me to massage your legs to keep the blood flowing?"

"Um…."

"Perhaps a hug?" She asked with a maternal smile.

"Um…I um…." He blushed. "Who...who...are you?"

"I told you before master, but the fever must have made it hard on you to remember. I am Minamoto no Raikou, your servant, master."

"Um…"

"Or you can call me mama." She perked up. "Yes, that would make me most happy master."

Shirou blushed.

"If you need to sleep let me know, I will be right here to keep an eye on you." Raikou smiled. "Ok?"

He slowly nodded as his mind was completely confused at what just happened.

"Then relax and sleep away." She smiled while looking a little...off, like something was not right with her expression.

'What is going on?'

(Two days in the hospital later)

Shirou looked at the TV while Raikou had left for some reason and was trying to get his mind around all this. 'Ok, so I got a...servant, who's Minamoto no Raikou aka Minamoto no Yorimitsu, an oni hunter and...mother to Kintoki? And...she wants me to call her mama? Ok, this is very weird!'

"Hey Shirou!" called Taiga walking in. "How you been feeling?"

"Fine." He sighed. "I'm not coughing blood that's for sure."

"That's good, because I was worried about you coughing your lungs out."

"But where have you been? I haven't seen you since I got here."

"Oh that, I was grading papers all day." Taiga sighed. "I'm spent."

He sweatdropped at that. "Then how have you survived without my cooking?"

"..." she looked at him with a serious expression. "Don't joke about that Shirou!"

"Calm down." he sweatdropped. 'I was being honest.'

Taiga's stomach growled at that point as she looked ready to eat him. "Can you make something for me? Please?" Taiga asked while drooling a little.

"I'm literally in bed, in a hospital." he deadpanned.

"...oh right." She facepalmed. "My bad."

'Taiga-nee.' he sighed before spotting Raikou walking up behind Taiga who didn't see her.

She looked at Taiga before moving one hand to her katana, but stayed it as she moved behind Taiga. 'I mustn't cut her down, yet. After all, she isn't an insect...yet.'

"Uh, Taiga-nee?"

"Yes?" She asked while not seeing the busy woman behind her. "What is it?"

"Turn around."

BONG!

And cue her getting her face placed right on Raikou's breasts.

"MMM?!"

"Oh my, what are you doing?" Raikou asked with a light blush.

Taiga pulled back and gaped at the size and looked at the woman. "Wow are you big!"

"How rude." She frowned. "Talking about another woman's bosom like that."

"N-Not that!" she blushed with her hands up. "I-I-I meant...your height!"

"..."

Shirou sweatdropped. 'Even I could tell that was weak.'

"..." Raikou sighed. "I guess I have to spank you now for lying."

"Spank me?! You can't do that!"

"I can." She said before picking Taiga up and began spanking her with the right arm.

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"Ah! Ow! Ouch! Stop-OW! That!"

Raikou kept on slapping while Shirou sweatdropped at this as his cheeks turned bright red. "The more you lie the more I keep spanking, now be honest."

"OW!"

'This is...kinda hot.'

(Later)

"So master." Raikou smiled. "Want me to find you some food?"

"Well I am feeling a little hungry."

She pulled out her katana. "Good, I will go find us a boar."

"A boar? I don't think the hospital has that." sweatdropped Taiga. "You can just call them anyway and tell them if you need food."

She blinked while slapping Taiga's ass again. "No lying."

"OW!"

"It's true." Shirou spoke up. "They have plenty of food for patients here."

Raikou looked at him before tearing up. "Y...You...don't need mama's help…?"

"Huh? W-Wait, I didn't say that." he spoke in slight panic. "I just mean you don't have to worry about getting boar, they have food."

"Sniff...so you need...mama's help?"

"Yep! I completely want your help!"

And cue her perking up with a smile. "Then I'll do my best to get them get you food. I'll be right back!"

Taiga fell to the ground as Raikou ran off quickly. "Ow...my ass…"

Shirou sighed while Taiga got back up.

"Why is she so set on you calling her 'mama'?"

"I...don't know." He sweatdropped.

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up she said I could call her that and just decided I should call her that."

"..." Taiga looked at Shirou carefully before saying. "Maybe she's your real mother?"

"Taiga-nee, that's not funny." he frowned.

"I'm serious, she might be your mother. I mean, she did look at you like a mother."

He groaned while facepalming. "We don't have the right hair color."

"She could've dyed it."

'UGH!'

(With Raikou)

"Doctor! Doctor! Come out!" she called running down the hall.

Said doctor blinked while seeing the woman charging at him with great speed.

BONG!

"Where do I find food in this place of healing?! My child needs food!" she yelled while the doctor groaned from the impact as her breasts bounced.

"Ugh...the cafeteria is down the hall…"

"Thank you." She said before running off, causing collisions after collisions to occur in the hallways, again.

'That boy is so lucky.' He thought as we see Rin and Sakura walking into the hospital, looking for Shirou's room as they had some flowers in their hands.

"You think senpai will like these?"

"I hope so, after all he got sick because he was kind to you." Ren said with a huff while not seeing the woman running in their direction. 'I hope he likes the roses-'

BOING!

Only to get knocked over with Sakura going wide eyed.

"Rin!"

"Ow." She groaned before seeing the chest near her face.

"Sorry." Raikou groaned while getting up. "I was so focused on my child's wellbeing that I didn't see you."

"J-Just be careful next time." she blushed while feeling envious.

She smiled before noticing the flowers. "Who's that for child?"

"Senpai." Sakura said.

"Senpai? I've never heard of a name like that before." Raikou said with a puzzled look. "Is it their last name, middle name, subfamily name? A clan name?"

"No." Rin sighed. "It's Sakura's honorific for Shirou Emiya."

"...can you repeat that?" She asked with a very false smile.

"He's a classmate, we came here to deliver them to him."

"For what other motive?" She asked while a dark purple aura covered her body like a sheet. "Is it to ensnare the heart of my child?"

"Your child?" spoke Rin confused and surprised with Sakura shivering. "No, we just came here to see Emiya."

"Yes, he's my child by adoption and admiration." She frowned while drawing her katana. "So says Minamoto no Raikou, now leave this place insects or I shall cut your heads off."

'What?!' thought Rin while Sakura backed up.

'Huh?!'

Raikou moved the blade closer to Rin's neck. "Do you understand?"

"...yes." she spoke in a cool tone. "We do." 'She's a servant!'

Raikou smiled. "Good, now take your kin and flee. Or I might forget my own strength and lop off your heads in a single stroke."

'Scary.' Sakura gulped.

"Let's go Sakura." Rin said before Raikou took the flowers from her. "Hey!"

"Only a mama can present such gifts to her children, not creeping insects." Raikou said before walking away.

Rin glared at her and clenched her hand while Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Let's go."

"But she took the flowers YOU were going to give to Emiya."

"Senpai can have more flowers away from her." Sakura said as she dragged Rin away. "And I don't want to lose my head to an oni slayer...with exaggerated breasts."

Rin shut up and frowned while inwardly scowling. 'Great, this means I'll have to fight Emiya sooner or later.' She then thought of the woman's chest. 'ITS TOO BIG!'

(Much later)

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better." spoke Shirou eating hospital food. "The fever's gone, but I still need time to rehydrate myself."

"I see." Raikou said while rubbing Shirou's head. "Just get well my child."

Taiga sweatdropped while rubbing her hips. "The doctor said he should feel better tomorrow and be able to head home."

"I see. Then I shall stay by master's side until tomorrow." She sat on the bed. "And keep you warm."

He blushed. Taiga snickered which he saw making him look away. "I-It's fine, you don't have to."

She sniffled a little. "Y-You don't...want your mama's warmth?"

"No no no! It's not that!" he panicked.

"Sniff."

'Crap!'

"Then...what is it?"

"Um...I need more blankets."

"..."

"I-It's not that you can't keep me warm, it's just...the hospital has plenty, and it'd be wrong not to use any of them."

"..." she got up before running out of the room. "I'LL GET YOU BLANKETS MY CHILD!"

"...she does know there were some in the closet, right?" sweatdropped Taiga.

"I don't know Taiga-nee, I really don't know." Shirou sweatdropped.

(Three days later)

-Emiya Residence-

"Feels good to be back home." Shirou sighed as he sat on the couch, finally discharged from the hospital, as he and Taiga were busy watching the news as Raikou was...not in the room.

"Yeah." Taiga sighed. "Although you looked good in a hospital gown."

He blushed. "Did not."

"Well you did." She smirked while patting his back. "Although you did scare me half to death, next time, don't put your life on the line like that."

"You're just saying that so I'll make something for you, aren't you?"

"Maybe~" She said while looking away.

'Knew it.'

"So want to change the channel? All this weather reporting is boring." Taiga yawned.

"Already on it." he spoke flipping through channels.

Click click click click.

That was when he stopped on a documentary on the life and times of penguins.

"Ah, this would work."

Taiga groaned. "I don't need to learn! I need to relax from my teaching duties!"

"Which focuses on grading papers."

"Among other things." She groaned as Shirou changed the channel to a show about making paint. "Boring!"

"What? I might wanna learn this." joked Shirou.

"NO!"

He chuckled while changing the channel to a show about tigers. "Hey look, your cousin."

"GAO! Stop that Shirou!" Taiga growled.

"Why? You like teasing me all the time."

"GAO!"

He chuckled again before changing the channel, only to show a live feed of Raikou getting tailed by a camera with the logo and name 'Perverts Corp' on the side of the screen in big pink letters. "...what the?!"

"Woah! What's this?"

"_Shhh._" Said the camera man. "_I'm hunting MILF's._"

"Some perverts stalking her!"

The camera man moved closer to Raikou's ass. "_Such a thiccccc ass!_"

That was when said woman turned around, saw him and slashed at the camera as a head fell over and the screen became staticky.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Scary." Taiga gulped. "Should I call the police or…."

"Um…." he gulped while feeling a little sick in the stomach. "Or...what?"

"Keep our mouths shut." Taiga said while both nodded in agreement and decided to change the channel.

(Later on)

Shirou looked an AC over and nodded since it was all fixed. "Ok, now to lower the temperature a little."

That was when Raikou walked by while wearing an apron with the words 'Kiss the cook' on it.

"Mmm mmm mmm~" She hummed while looking very happy at the moment.

Shirou flipped a switch which caused cold air to come out.

Which in turn caused some of Raikou's cloth and apron to fly up, revealing her curves as she shivered.

"C-Cold. So cold!"

Shirou turned and blushed bright red seeing her thong under the apron making him shut it off quickly and turn away. "S-S-Sorry!"

She turned to him. "Master? Did you...command the wind?"

"No."

"Then how did you do that?"

"An AC."

"..."

"Air conditioning."

"...eh?"

"Nevermind. But why the apron?"

Raikou smiled. "Oh I am going to make you some 'pam cakes'."

"Pam cakes?"

"Yes." She smiled while pointing to a box of pancake mix in her hands. "Pam cakes. Apparently children love them."

"Oh! You mean pancakes." He said as Raikou walked to the kitchen. "Um, you know it's past breakfast."

"Nonsense! A mother's duty is to feed their child. So let your mama cook these pam cakes for your health!" She said while looking very motivated as purple lightning struck the ground outside the house.

"Uh...well I guess it couldn't hurt, I am feeling a little hungry after getting this repaired."

Raikou smiled before looking around.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's the fire pit?"

'Oh boy this isn't going to end well.'

(A few minutes of explaining later)

Flip!

Flip!

Flip!

Boing!

Boing!

Boing!

Shirou looked at the table to keep from looking as Raikou flipped pancakes, with her chest bouncing each time.

"Ah." She said while looking a little happy. "This is fun master."

'For you maybe, but not my heart.' He thought with embarrassment as-

SPLAT!

A pancake hit Raikou on the head as it oozes down her hair, making her sniffle a little.

"M-My child's…homemade…sniff…."

"I-It's ok, we can clean it up no problem."

"B...But…" she sniffled while looking ready to cry.

"Hang on, I'll go get a towel." He said while running off, not knowing that in her attempt to make the perfect pancakes would cause Raikou to repeat the same method, but with ten times the strength.

SPLAT!

Which lead to a lot of pancakes and accidents.

(A bit later)

Shirou ran back in before seeing a giant blob of pancake mix on the ground as the only thing sticking out was Raikou's crying face. "Oh my kami! What happened?"

"Sniff...sniff...pancakes." She cried while unable to move as Shirou saw the pancakes on the wall and ceiling.

'Oh boy...this isn't good.'

'I'm a failure...sniff...of a human being…'

"No no no, it's alright, we can get this cleaned up in no time flat." Shirou said while running to get cleaning materials as Raikou was touched by his selfishness, making her cry even more.

'He's so kind!'

(Later)

"See? All spotless." He said while the kitchen was completely cleaned, but Raikou's hair was still sticky.

"...thank you master. But a mother should do the cleaning, not the child."

"It's fine, helping out is something I'm use to."

"..." she got up and sighed. "I shall bathe right now."

"Need help?"

And cue her getting a very creepy grin for a second.

"No, thank you master." She said before walking away. 'Not yet.'

'Well at least the place is clean.' He thought while wishing Raikou would stop cooking for a while.

(Later on)

Taiga yawned in her bed as it was early morning, and everything was quiet, even in Shirou's room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before getting up. "Ugh...I hate mornings."

As she got herself into the bathroom, she didn't notice a shadow right in Shirou's room, getting into his sheets.

"Zzzzz." Shirou let out, completely oblivious.

The shadow pulled down his shorts before placing something soft on his cock and began moving them up and down.

"Zzzzz." he let out turning his head while noting something, but didn't wake up. He then moaned while feeling very warm.

(Later that morning)

'Mmm...why am I on a rocking boat in...a volcano…?' Shirou thought as he came in and out of REM sleep.

"Mmmm~"

'Huh?' He thought while slowly opening his eyes, only to see a naked Raikou, titfucking his really inflamed and hard cock, with a smile. 'EH?!'

"Mmm, your morning seed is so warm and salty, there's so much too~" she cooed while licking around the tip making him groan before she bobbed her head while swallowing the seed. "Mmm~"

'WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?!' He thought while before feeling his cock cumming again. 'Oooh!'

'Such seed is wasted on foul insects. Only mama can handle her child's seed.' she thought before gulping the sperm down while sliding her mouth off and saw a spurt land on her chest while seeing Shirou awake. "Morning my child, did you sleep well?"

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Well I saw your morning wood was awake and thought mama would help you take care of it." Raikou smiled. "Shall I continue?"

"N-No!" he shook his head.

She pouted. "Please?"

"You shouldn't be doing that in the first place!"

"...please?" She asked with a pout as Shirou looked ready to pass out.

"No, I need to get up and make breakfast." He said while getting up and ran off, only for Taiga to see his junk.

"Hey! Put some pants on!"

"Sorry!"

'Aw, but I wanted to lick his sword clean.' Raikou pouted.

(One week later)

Shirou groaned while laying on his back in the living room and looking dirty. "Ah...ah...ah…"

"My child? What is wrong?" asked Raikou spotting him from the kitchen.

"Ah...ah…" he groaned while looking tired.

"My child?"

"Too much...work…"

Raikou blinked while walking towards him. "You need water? Milk? Mama's lap?"

"Just...need...to...rest…" he groaned before getting his head placed on her lap as Raikou placed her chest on his head.

"Then rest on mama's lap master." she smiled while cradling his head with her arms.

He blushed at this before noticing that she was...using too much strength in each swing, making him feel sick and in pain at the same time.

SQUEEZE!

That and felt like his head was getting crushed by an oil tanker.

"There there, mama's bosom will make you feel better." Raikou smiled while Shirou looked ready to scream in pain, but couldn't as it might make the berserker cry, again. "Hush little one, let mama cradle you to sleep."

'Too tight, too tight!' He thought in pain while the chest covered his face. 'CAN'T BREATH!'

'I feel so happy.' she smiled. 'I wouldn't mind doing this every day.'

(Later on)

Taiga blinked while knocking on the door to the bathroom. "What's taking you? I need to take a shower!"

"I'm busy!"

"But you've been in there for hours! I need a bath!"

"It takes time to make sure my skin is clean as the day I was born." He called out while not knowing that Raikou, naked, was crawling into the shower as she licked her lips.

'Time for a mama's duty~' she thought carefully moving the curtain aside and saw Shirou's naked body.

He blinked before Raikou started to rub his cock with her hand. "E-"

"Hush, don't yell master." she whispered while he turned bright red feeling her breasts against his back. "I am just reliving you of your seed~"

He blushed while feeling his cock becoming very hard. "R-Raikou."

"Hush, let mama help you relax~" she purred rubbing the dick faster. "Mama will help get all that built up seed out no problem."

Shirou moaned while feeling very warm as her chest rubbed against his back. 'Soft! Ah! This is so...hot!'

'So big and meaty~' she licked her lips. 'He must have gallons of seed saved up~'

"Ah." He moaned before feeling his cock getting ready to blow. "R-Raikou! I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!"

She smirked before seeing the sperm shooting onto the wall as she licked her lips. 'So much seed~'

Shirou groaned and panted from the load while feeling Raikou rubbing it without stopping.

'So hard~'

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Taiga cried out. "PLEASE!"

"QUIET!" snapped Raikou.

"...WHY ARE YOU...OH KAMI GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

'Shit.' Shirou thought with a moan.

(Much later)

Shirou looked at the floor with a red face while feeling mortified. 'Oh kami...I...came in the shower...five times!'

"Shirou?"

He groaned while not seeing Raikou right next to him with a smile.

"Master?"

"Not right now Raikou."

"Master? Can you help me with the laundry?" She asked. "I know you don't have a pond or river, but perhaps we can get the dirt off the clothes by leaving them on the trees?"

"We have a clothes line for that."

"...ok, but what is a 'washing machine'?"

"It's what we use to wash clothes."

"...why?"

"To wash easily."

Raikou blinked. "But why do they have buttons?"

"To set the wash for warm or cold water."

"I see." She said before patting Shirou's head. "Thank you, now I can finish the wash."

"How big of a load are you doing?"

She pointed to the mountain sized basket full of...Shirou's and Taiga's clothes that looked either used or completely dirty. "I might have washed them with mama's cleansing body. I hope it didn't make you feel sad."

'Wait...she...she used…..her spit?!'

'Maybe my womanhood has healing properties. Even if I'm...abnormal, my body will help my child.' Raikou thought with a heavenly smile.

"Uh...maybe using actual water would work better."

"Eh?! B-But my womanhood!"

"Your what!?" he went wide eyed. "I thought you were talking about your saliva!"

Raikou pouted with a huff before getting up and walked away as she held the laundry basket with one hand. "I'll go get regular water master."

Shirou looked stunned while feeling creeped out as he began taking his clothes off as Taiga walked in. 'GROSS!'

(With Raikou)

"Hmm, now master said these are for cold and warm water, so if I use both, it should ensure the clothes are cleaned completely." She said to herself while pressing the buttons.

Beep.

"Mmm, one minute or an hour?" she rubbed her chin. "Master might want them cleaned as soon as possible, a minute should do."

Click.

"That should do." Raikou smiled while watching the machine working it's magic, only for it to stop. "Eh? What's going on?" she pushed the button, but it didn't work. "Hmm, how odd."

That was when the machine started to spasm while jumping up and down, releasing a torrent of soapy water that sent her flying out of the room.

"AHHH!" she screamed falling down while soapy water splashed out onto the floor. She groaned before getting up and brought out her blade. "I shall slay you foul machine!"

(With Shirou)

He groaned while having a few lumps on the head, courtesy of Taiga, as he was placed under a blanket. 'I should've kept my clothes on.'

BOOOOOM!

"AHHH!" Raikou cried out while going flying as she landed in a pool of soapy water.

"What the heck is going on around here?" asked Taiga.

"Ow." She groaned while pointing down the hall.

They looked and saw a destroyed washing machine, shrunken clothes, and a very wet hallway.

"Of course." she facepalmed. "You HAD to destroy the washing machine!"

"Ow...sniff...sniff…" 'I failed again!'

"Well she HAS never seen a washing machine before."

"But it cost a lot of dough!"

"And we can get another one."

"But that was expensive."

"Then we have to work hard to pay for one." Shirou sighed as Raikou felt very bad, and wet.

'I'm a failure as a mother!'

"Well how are we gonna clean the laundry until then?" Taiga asked.

He pointed outside. "Raikou can help you wash."

"How?"

"She will spit on it."

"Ew!"

"I was kidding." He sweatdropped as Taiga was too busy gagging as Raikou was crying like crazy in self loathing. "Raikou, please don't cry, it's alright."

"Sniff...I failed."

"But you can learn from this."

"...sniff."

"Come on, things will be alright." He said while patting her head, causing her to look up.

She lightly blushed while covering her face a little. "Master...a mother's duty is to take care of her child, not the other way around."

"What have I told you? I don't mind helping when I can." He said while rubbing her head, not knowing that it was making her turned on and willing to jump him. 'What soft hair.'

'Master...is...so...**nice~**'

"We'll get a new washer in no time." He said while Taiga walked away, still gagging, as Raikou started getting ideas on how to make her 'child' happy.

(Another week later)

Shirou walked down the street while heading towards the school, hoping Raikou isn't causing too much damage back at home. He was making sure he had everything, but felt like he was missing something. 'Why do I feel like that? I know I took everything with me.'

As he got closer to the school, the feeling of having something missing continued to grow in the back of his head.

'Let's see, books, gym clothes, pencils, that should be everything.' He thought while thinking of the missing thing. 'But why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?'

Eventually he reached school and rubbed his head. That was when he saw the gates still open, meaning he's still on time.

'Thank kami.' he thought walking through them, but started to hear whispers and murmurs and the students staring at something at the gate.

"What is she doing here?"

"Wow she's hot."

"The boobs are huge!"

"I can tap that ass!"

'What the?' Shirou thought in confusion.

"Shirou! Wait!"

He looked confused while recognizing the voice, but was unable to see the source of the voice. "Raikou?" he turned around and nearly popped a nosebleed right there when he saw her jogging towards him, but in something other than her usual clothes.

"Shirou!" She yelled out while wearing a dark purple chinese dress with light purple and light green leaves on her left side and went down towards her right leg as she wore some light purple gloves and had blue ropes near the upper cleavage area. "Shirou! You forgot your lunch!"

He blushed as Raikou ran towards him with a green bag in one hand while her chest bounced up and down with each footstep. This made all the students gape and stare with blushes. "R-Raikou?"

"Sorry it took me a while, but you forgot your bento box on the counter and I had to make sure you got it." She said while handing the box to Shirou. "I can't let my child go hungry now can we?"

'CHILD?!' The students thought in shock. 'But he's an orphan...is Taiga-sama around? Oh kami not the sword!'

"Uh..t-thank you." he blushed taking it while glancing at her form with a bright face. "Uh, where did you get the…"

"What?" She asked while her chest moved as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You know…."

"I know what?"

"The dress."

"Oh! I got it from a merchant, he said that all the youths of this day and age are into it. Especially the young maidens like myself." She smiled. "What do you think of it?"

"Um…." he gulped as the students started to take pictures. 'What do I say?!'

"Go on, be honest with mama."

"Um…it's cute?"

Raikou smiled while giving Shirou a hug. "Oh my child! How kind you are!"

Boing!

And instantly the students became envious of Shirou as he got his face wedged between her cleavage.

"Mmmm!" he let out with wide eyes. 'S-Soft! Too soft!'

She kept on hugging him while students kept on taking pictures. 'I love my child! I love him so much~!'

"Mmmmmm!"

"Oh." Raikou whispered into his ear. "I might have forgotten to pay for this dress, so...can you be a dutiful son and pay the merchant if he comes by?"

"Mmmm?!"

"Thank you! I'll make sure to prepare a great feast for you after school." She said while moving back and ran off. "Goodbye my child! I love you! And don't forget to eat your bento!"

He blushed. He saw the students look at him and mutter and felt self conscious. 'Oh man, they're gonna be bugging me all day.'

(Later that day)

Shirou groaned while looking red in the face as both guys and gals kept on bugging him after every class, making him want to hide under a rock. 'Why me?!'

It also didn't help that Rin overheard the conversations and was red in the face, for very different reasons.

"Since when did you get a mom that hot?"

"Is she single?"

"Is she gonna come by more often?"

"Stop talking!" He groaned before running off.

"Hey get back here!"

"Does she have a cellphone!?"

"What is her cup size?!"

Ren frowned while looking pissed. 'That's it! I'm going to send Archer after that bitch! She's not going to make Emyia the winner of the war! That's MY job!'

(After school)

'Great, now everyone's gonna be bugging me about Raikou for the rest of the year.' He thought while walking towards his house, annoyed and even more embarrassed. 'I need to talk to her and make sure she doesn't show up, in something like that.'

As he entered the house, he saw Taiga, out cold on the ground with a nosebleed. "Taiga-nee?"

Silent.

"Taiga-nee?!" he ran over and crouched down near her. "What's wrong? Wake up please!"

"Boobs…" she groaned in a gaze.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked before hearing footsteps as a naked Raikou ran towards him.

"Shirou~! Welcome home!"

"W-" he was cut off and got tackled on his back and saw her straddling him and stared at her bare breasts which bounced. "R-R-Raikou! W-What are you doing?! Where are your clothes?"

"Hush." She said while pulling his pants down. "Mama's giving you a gift~ My body~"

"Nani!?" he let out and tried scrambling away, but that just helped her get the pants off.

Raikou then pinned him down while placing her snatch over the cock. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle~"

"B-But if you consider yourself my mom, doesn't that make this wrong?!"

She smiled in a twisted way. "A mama's job is to love their children and keep them safe, I am just doing my duty~"

'Crap!' he thought before feeling her breasts over his face.

"Suck on mama's nipples while she gives your penis a nice big hug~" She said while pushing the pussy over the cock as it hit her womb. "Oh~"

"MMMMM!" he let out with wide eyes feeling the warm walls grip his dick all over while stunned she managed to get ALL inside. 'Oh kami!'

Raikou moved her hips up and down while panting a little as Shirou felt his cock getting hard as a rock. "Oh my child! Your penis is so big and strong! If I knew you got so excited after seeing mama naked, I would have stopped wearing clothes months ago!"

He moaned like crazy as he opened his mouth and accidentally sucked on both nipples, making Raikou moan like crazy.

"Oooh~! Easy, I don't have milk yet." she hummed while holding his head close. "If you give me all your pent up seed, then maybe we can make it happen~"

He moaned while feeling the breasts against his face while his cock was getting bigger in her folds, which just caused the woman to bob her ass faster. 'Oh kami! I-I need to hold it!'

"How does it feel to suckle on mama's nipples?"

He moaned while admitting it was nice, but weird.

Raikou felt the cock getting eager to release the seed. "Don't be shy~ Pour your seed into mama's womanhood~"

'Hold it in! Keep it together!' He thought before cumming inside her. 'DAMN IT!'

She hummed while her pussy continued to suck out all the sperm like a sponge. "It's so warm and thick~ Mama will take it all in whenever you want~"

Shirou moaned while hoping this was the last time it happened.

(Next morning)

Shirou, now pale and looking like a skeleton, laid in bed while Raikou, now very radiant and lively, was hugging him like a pillow in her sleep.

"Zzzz~"

'All...night…..oh...kami…' he thought while letting out a small groan. 'I think...I...can see...a light…'

'Master~ They kicked~' she thought in her sleep as Shirou passed out.

(Later)

Shirou guzzled tea after tea while Taiga looked at him in surprise.

"Man, you sure are thirsty."

"Ah." He sighed. "Can I have more?"

"You already had the whole pot. Are you ok?"

"Yes, just thirsty." He said while very embarrassed and tired. 'Why did she have to….go that far?!'

"By the way, what's with Raikou? She walked by here looking like a million yen."

"...no clue." He sweatdropped while looking red in the face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's drop it altogether." He said while feeling like hiding under a rock. 'Why me?!'

"...did you two finally do it?"

"TAIGA-NEE!"

"Knew it, I could hear you two when I was trying to sleep."

"...WHAT?!"

"And I recorded the entire thing." Taiga grinned. "And boy it was hentai material."

"DELETE IT!"

"Nope!"

"Taiga-nee I mean it!"

She ran off. "Sorry! But I'm keeping the memory of your first sexcipade for your kids!"

"Nooooo!" he cried out in horror while Raikou entered the room.

"Master? What happened?"

"Help me get Taiga-nee!"

"...why?"

"She videotaped you and me last night."

"..."

"And is trying to keep it for our kids."

She blushed while looking very happy. "Well...it might help with our descendants."

"Help me get it and we can do more before I go to school!" he said up desperately.

"On it master!" She said while pulling out her katana and ran after Taiga.

"AHHHH! NO SWORDS IN THE HOUSE GAO!"

"Give me that recording so master may ravage me!"

"No! It's for blackmailing him and his kids!"

"Let master ravage me!"

"AHHHHH!"

'If I'm lucky I can head to school right as she gets it, but then she might follow me.' He thought before quickly running to the door, only to see Archer right at the door.

"Sorry, but you have to die." He said while summoning his blade. 'Sorry Rin, but I have a job to do.'

"Nani?!" He yelled before getting attacked by the servant as Raikou finally got the recording and walked back to the kitchen.

"Master, mama has the-" she stopped when she saw the unknown man attacking Shirou and suddenly went wide eyed and paled.

The servant then slashed at Shirou's chest, missing a little as Raikou started to see red. "Just hold still."

Raikou pulled out her katana as a purple aura started to form around her as four lightning bolts of different colors struck the area as copies of her appeared with either a bow, a strange looking ax, a long spear, or a long red katana. "If you command it so…I, Raikou, shall become an Oni. Come to me, my loyal subjects, my limbs, my arms and armor…the Four Heavenly Kings themselves are as before you. Begin…!"

Archer blinked before getting hit by a blast of wind from the bow, a flaming and lighting based slash from the axe and red katana, got sent flying backwards by a blast of water from the spear, as Raikou got ready to strike with purple lightning.

"Noble Phantasm: Ox-King Storm Call- The Inescapable Net of Heaven!" She yelled while sending a large bolt of purple lightning that sent the tanned skinned servant flying into the horizon while also leaving a hole in the wall.

Shirou paled in shock at what he just saw.

"Master, did you let that insect in?"

"Uh…." He saw her placing the katana into its sheath as the clones vanished.

"Master."

"Maybe?" He gulped before Raikou hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok?! Did you get cut? Are you bleeding?!"

"No no, really." He said while feeling the chest against his face.

"Never scare me like that again! I-I thought he would lop off your head!" she cried out near tears. "Mama was so scared!"

He blushed while Taiga took back her camera and began to record the sight. 'Taiga-nee!'

"Smile you two."

Both turned as Raikou started to smile falsely.

"So you want your head chopped off as well?"

"N-No thanks." Taiga gulped before running off. 'Scary!'

Shirou sighed while wondering what happened to Archer.

(With Archer)

Rin blinked while seeing said servant stuck in the wall head first while covered in scorch marks.

"Ow."

"What happened to you?"

"Don't ask."

"Did you get rid of the cow?"

"...no."

She facepalmed. 'DAMN IT!'

"But." He groaned. "He had sex, trust me, he was wrung out."

"And you know this how?"

"He didn't have underwear on." He groaned. "And smelled like sweat."

Rin blushed.

"Can you get me out of the wall?"

"Hang on." She said while pulling him out. 'DAMN THAT COW! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!'

'Note to self, avoid that Noble Phantasm.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	91. Female Gnomes and Dipper

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Gnomes and Dipper

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxxx 

Dipper sighed as he dusted off some exhibit case of a fake monster that looked like a beaver with a wig on it and saw Mabel looking at some of the items on sale. "I really wish I was somewhere else right now."

"Why, this place is awesome! Hey, do you think I could get one of these for our house?"

"Mabel, that's a dead skunk with wings glued to it's back." He deadpanned as Mabel patted the back.

"I know, it's so cool." She spoke with awe while Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Trust me Mabel, the last place you can find something authentic or real is here. I mean look at this." he pointed to a mask on the wall, which was a paper plate with a scary face drawn on it. "The Mask of Death? Grunkle Stan literally drew this up this morning."

"Correction, I stole it from an elementary school, but don't tell anyone." He said as he walked past them.

"Aw come on Dipper, it's not gonna hurt to at least pretend it's all real. What harm can it do?" She asked while her brother reached down and patted the journal hidden under his vest.

"I'm just saying, there are other things that could be more useful than feeding into this sham." 'Especially when it takes up time I could use to read more about this journal.'

"Dipper, we're here for the whole summer, so you can either keep telling yourself you're going to hate it here or get used to it and look for the upside!"

"And just what would be the 'upside'?"

"Well, you could do what I'm gonna do." She smiled widely. "Find that special someone."

"Oh no Mabel, not this again." He sighed. "Going boy crazy for you is one thing, but I'm not gonna get roped into you trying to set me up, again."

"Come on grumpy pants, it could be fun!" She beamed. "Just imagine it, maybe your dream girl is waiting for you somewhere in this town."

"Mabel, I'm not real into the idea of dating anyone at this moment. I just wanna get this boring work done and over with so I can catch up on some...reading."

"Booo, boring! Ok, time for some twin intervention, I'm getting you a date!" She smiled making him shake his head.

"No Mabel, no dates!"

"Yes Mabel, and yes dates! Hey! Who here wants to date my nerdy twin?" she called out to the store making Dipper blush and run over before covering her mouth.

"Ignore her folks! She's just...just a little bit woozy from all the dust in here." he chuckled bashfully.

"Lies, he is lonely and wants a girl BAD!" Mabel got out making Dipper try harder to cover her mouth.

"No I am not!"

"Yes he is, so who wants a piece of this scraggly, voice cracking twelve year old?" Asked Mabel, only to get silence in return as the people there went back to looking at the exhibits or deals. "Your loss!"

"Mabel, stop talking!" Groaned Dipper facepalming. "You're just making things worse."

"No, I'm doing great, any second now I'll find a girl for you~"

"Or give Grunkle Stan a reason to make you one of the exhibits." He said with a frown.

"Hey, not bad, I think I got a costume for the pre-pubescent werewolf somewhere around here." Spoke said man walking past them again with Mabel frowning.

"Come on bro, a girl might help you be less...you know, geeky."

"Hey, I am perfectly fine, and am not that geeky!" He frowned crossing his arms. "Name one geeky thing about me."

"Ok, well there's the fact that you're obviously hiding a book in your shirt, the fact that you didn't have many friends back home, you don't want me to get you a girlfriend." She listed before he groaned.

"That stuff doesn't technically count as geeky. Just….me."

"Yeah, but you still need a girlfriend!"

"Why?!"

"Because she might have a cute brother!" she beamed making Dipper look at her like 'really?'.

"Mabel, the odds of some girl coming in here, seeing me, and thinking 'hey, I should ask him out' is as likely as Grunkle Stan letting me leave early."

"You can't leave until your shift is over!"

"Stop eavesdropping on our conversations, and we don't work here!" He called back while not noticing a figure walking towards him. "So look, no one is going to want to be my girlfriend here, ok? This is a tourist trap, everyone here is just passing through."

"Excuse me…." came a raspy female voice behind Dipper.

He turned to come face to face with what looked like a pale girl wearing a torn and dirty black sweatshirt with baggy sweatpants and boots. "Um, yes? Can I help you?"

"Uh, I couldn't help but notice you and thought, maybe you and I could...hang out?" She asked with part of her brown hair covering her left eye and looking away nervously.

"Yes, he would love to Miss…?" Mabel said quickly before Dipper could respond.

"My name's….Normal...Girl." She let out awkward.

"Cool, can we call you Norma for short?" Mabel asked with a smile.

"Uh, Mabel, can I talk to you quick?"

"Not right now Dipper, can't you see Norma here is interested." She smiled and looking close to squealing. "When do you wanna hang out with him?"

"How about...now?" She offered hesitantly.

"He's in!"

"Give us a sec." Spoke Dipper before dragging Mabel over behind the counter. "Mabel! What are you doing?"

"I scored you a date with Norma, duh. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, maybe because you did that, without talking to me." He frowned.

"Aw come on Dipper. This is a sign! A sign that you may have found….the one." She whispered with wide eyes making her brother deadpan.

"Or it could just be a random girl who felt pity for me after you went and opened your mouth." He said with a groan. 'Plus we're twelve, no one finds 'the one' when they're twelve!"

"But you did! Oh, I am so jealous!" She squealed. "Ok, while you two go on your date, try to subtly ask if she has a brother."

"I never said I was going on any date." He crossed his arms with Mabel sighing.

"Alright, you left me no choice." She looked at him serious. "If you give this a try, and TRY to have fun, I'll owe you one."

"...and it can be anything at all, right?"

"Anything at all, no expiration date and no complaints when you cash it in, I swear."

Dipper looked at her a let out a sigh and shook his head. "I know I should say no, but...alright, I'll go on a date with 'Norma'."

"Great! Now go out there, woo her, and ask about the brother, or cousin, or very young uncle!" She spoke as Dipper walked out and over to the girl.

"So, uh Norma, what do...you wanna do?" He asked awkwardly while looking away.

"We can….go for….a walk?" She suggested slowly.

"Sure, that sounds good to me." He said with a small sigh of relief. 'Ok, a normal walk, I can do that.'

"Great." she spoke as she walked to the door, although she did seem to stumble a little to the sides making Dipper raise an eyebrow.

'Is she ok? Does she need some help?' He thought as he followed her.

"Ah, my baby bro is growing up." Smiled Mabel while Grunkle Stan walked by and looked around.

"Hey, where's Dipper, I found the pre-pubescent werewolf suit, where is he?"

"Oh just going on the time of his life." She smiled with the old man raising an eyebrow.

"Well tell him to make it a short one, I want him to try this out before the afternoon rush of suckers, I mean customers comes by." He said before looking her over. "Actually I think I have a new plan for the suit."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as we cut to Dipper and 'Norma'.

Both of them were walking down the street with Dipper quiet and looking at the ground.

'Ok Dipper, you have zero experience with dating, so this is the time to try and gain some. Maybe if I start some small talk it'll make things easier.' he cleared his throat. "So...how long you lived here?"

"Ninety yea….I mean all my life." She said quickly, making him cock an eye.

'That was odd.' "And what do you like about it?"

"The mushrooms….they're nice…" She groaned as he noticed a small fog rolling in.

"Careful, that fog looks pretty thick." 'And came out of nowhere, strange.'

"It's fine….. fit's the mood….. watch out for loose tombstones."

"Tombstones?" He asked before noticing they had been walking into a graveyard. 'Ok, that's weird. Weren't we on the street?'

"This is...a good place….right?" She asked while Dipper stepped over a root.

"Yeah, real...cool." He spoke unsure. 'Is she into spots like this? Well to each their own, but I gotta be nice and sound like I'm really interested and not to judge.' He thought as he watched her move a bit ahead and stumble and he swore he saw her hand almost fall off. He blinked and tried to look closer, but yelped and wound up tripping over a rock and fell into an open grave. "Ow….:

"Careful, some of these are empty….for reasons…." She said as he looked around to see he was in what looked like an empty coffin, except it looked like the lid had been clawed open from the inside.

"Ok, that's not creepy." He muttered before getting out quickly and climbed back up with a sigh. "Maybe we could walk somewhere a bit more sunny."

"Uh...maybe not, the sun is a bit bright, I prefer the dark…." She groaned glancing away while Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...well...uh...oh! We could go for a walk near the forests if you want." He suggested, trying to take a chance and make a decision on his own. "I mean, it'd be more open and you could feel nature around, or are you not into that?"

"That works great….I know just the spot…"

(Later)

"Um, where are we going?" Dipper asked as he looked around in confusion.

"A great spot...to really feel one with nature…" She spoke leading him through some foliage that was dark and hard to see any sunlight around. "It's just up ahead…"

"Um, are you sure? This is really far away from any normal trails…" He replied getting a bad feeling, but saw her pull some branches away and saw what looked like glowing mushrooms in a small cave, making his eyes widen in awe as she walked in. "Woah….what is this place?"

"I like to call it home… I read somewhere that it's the home of the gnomes." She spoke sitting on a mushroom while Dipper walked in and looked at some of the mushrooms that glowed different colors.

"It's so...beautiful. It's like some kind of fungi that radiate a bioluminescent glow in pitch darkness."

"Yeah...or magic." She said as she let out a yawn and stretched, and rested her arm on his shoulder.

Dipper stiffened up and blushed while inwardly panicking. 'Easy Dipper, she's just a bit tired, she probably just needs a sec to regain her bearings. I mean after all, for all I know she's anemic. Yeah, that'd explain why she stumbles, she just has a condition."

"You feel nice….haven't felt like this in ages…." She grumbled while Dipper felt touched and smiled.

"Well I guess I do have that effect." He praised himself.

"Yeah….I just want to stay here forever…." She muttered before closing her eyes. "Night night…."

"Wait, what?"He said in confusion. "You know I can't sleep here, right? Right?"

"Zzzzzzz." She let out in a snore making Dipper go still.

'Alright Dipper, let's analyze this. You're alone in a dark cave, with a girl you're on a date with, and she just started sleeping on your shoulder. By all logic, I could either A, wake her up and make her cranky, or B, enjoy this moment and keep perfectly still.' He thought as he tried not to move. 'Maybe you can get some reading in too, the light from the mushrooms make it possible.'

He tried to reach into his vest and carefully pulled the journal out and made sure Norma was out before opening it and flipped through some pages. 'Wow, there's so much in here, where do I even start?'

He flipped randomly while briefly stopping to look at an entry for a smiling creature called a Gnome. 'Wow, gnomes actually exist? I thought they were just lawn decoration.' He read on how they lived in the forest before flipping by and found one regarding Zombies. 'Huh, weird, this picture kinda looks like...Norma?' He thought as he saw a picture of a shadowy figure in a hoodie with half of their face decomposing. "Zombies are usually unintelligent, but some special cases show intelligence, just enough to pose as humans as to eat fresh victims after luring them away from civilization?!"

Norma gave a grumble making Dipper shut his mouth quickly and stay still while hearing her go back to lightly snoring.

'Ok, that one might be a bit creepy for now.' He thought to himself. 'But she can't be a zombie, this book doesn't contain stuff that's real...right?'

"Mmm….dirt…."

'Ok, that has to be a coincidence, right? RIGHT?!' He thought in slight panic before recalling Mabel saying he was dorky and the reasons why making him frown and shake his head. 'No, no way, it's not real. Look at me, I'm getting all freaked out over stuff that might not be real. Besides, am I really gonna mess up my first date because of a picture in a journal? Tons of teenagers dress in black.' He thought as he shook his head again. 'There has to be a logical explanation!'

"Zzzzz…. Dipper…..feast…...mine…."

Dipper gulped before trying to push down his fear. 'S-She's probably just thinking about dinner at her house, yeah that!' he tried taking deep breaths to relax and looked around at the mushrooms. 'Maybe I should try and relax myself, freaking out won't do anything.' He thought as he began to lean against the wall. 'Everything is fine, and she is definitely not a zombie.'

(Later)

"That was...fun…" Spoke Norma as she and Dipper were heading back to the shack, her stumbling a little with Dipper catching her.

"Yeah, it was...something." He blushed, due to the fact he wound up falling asleep next to her with her having to wake him up.

"Yeah...wanna do it again...tomorrow?"

"Uh...yeah sure, why not." He smiled.

"Good...that you, this was….perfect…." She said as she leaned over and hugged him.

Dipper blushed and hugged back while noting she seemed lighter than he expected before she backed away and walked off while her arms swung around and he went inside the shack. 'That went...really well, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, I guess I owe Mabel an apology.'

"Dipper!" Came said girl's voice as he looked and saw her running over, with fake wolf ears on her head and tail.

"Hey Mabe- whoa, what's with the get up?"

"Grunkle Stan had me dress up as a preteen werewolf, but that's not important, tell me everything that happened!"

"Well, we went on a walk, she took me to a graveyard, then this really cool cave where we kinda dozed off." He admitted while Mabel frowned.

"Dozed off? Booo!"

"Hey to be fair, she's the one who leaned on me and dozed off, I just...happened to feel tired and figured I should do the same." He admitted looking away with a blush. "Besides, it's farther than you've ever gotten with any guy, right?"

Mabel opened her mouth for a rebuttal, but stopped and nodded. "Touche bro. So wait, you two were all alone, in a cave, and slept next to each other?"

"Yeah, though I did read a book a little bit before that… hey, was is just me or did Norma seem...odd to you?"

"No way, she seemed great. Oh! That reminds me, did you ask her?"

"Ask her what?" He asked in confusion.

"If she had a brother! Or cousin! Or really really young uncle!" She spoke shaking him.

"Aaaah! No, I didn't, it never came up!"

"What?! You betrayed me Dipper!" she cried dramatically while he got her to let go.

"Look, I'll try and remember to ask her tomorrow, alright?"

"You better!" She said with a huff.

"So was Grunkle Stan upset when I had to ditch?"

"Kinda, especially after I tried to leave to get out of this stupid costume."

"It looks better on you than me." He chuckled.

"Hey, keep it up and I'll convince Grunkle Stan to make you wear it tomorrow!" She said with a huff.

"Then how can I ask Norma?" He threw back with a smirk.

"B-you- I….argh! Stop playing these mind games with me!"

He let out a laugh and headed to the stairs. "I will when it stops being so easy!"

(Later)

Dipper and Norma were currently at the local arcade playing a game together, and Dipper was winning.

"Come on Norma, you have to use your fingers!"

"Ugh….I'm trying." She said as her hands slammed down repeatedly on the buttons, her fingers never moving apart.

"You don't play video games I take it?"

"Yeah… haven't had much practice." She groaned.

"Well maybe we could try something less handy." He spoke as the round ended.

"Yeah...actually, can we go? I have a new place… to show you."

"What is it?"

"It's a special place….I need to ask you something…"

He looked at her confused and gulped while getting a funny feeling, but it was due to something he had been looking at before. "Uh...where is it at?"

"Back at the caves with mushrooms… let's go." she spoke stumbling away while Dipper gulped.

'Alright Dipper, just stay calm. If your guess is spot on, then maybe you can talk to her into going for a different diet.' He thought, since he had done research into zombies and concluded Norma WAS one. 'Heck, maybe this relationship doesn't even have to end, she seems like she is mentally aware, I can reason with her!'

"Come on…. Let's go…."

"Coming." He spoke as he followed her out and headed down the street. 'Ok Dipper, you got this, you've gone over this scenario hundreds of times in your head, YOU CAN DO THIS!'

After some time they slowly came to the cave with Norma stopping and fiddling with the zipper. "Dipper, we've known each other for some time, that's why this is really important."

"I kinda figured." He spoke glancing at her and the entrance.

"That's why I think it's time you know the truth." She sighed before facing him with her hands up. "Just don't be freaked out ok? Keep an open mind."

"Norma wait!" He spoke as she grabbed the zipper with him rubbing his arm. "Truth is...I already know."

"You… you do?" She asked in surprise and confusion as she pulled down the zipper and dropped the coat aff as he continued, eyes closed.

"Yeah, but that's why I just wanna say I'm not all that tasty. I mean I get it, you're a zombie, the undead, and you want to eat brains, but-"

"Woah woah woah! A zombie? What made you think that?" Came her voice, but it was more higher and less slow.

"Huh?" He said as he opened his eyes in confusion only for his jaw to drop in shock. There standing on each other were five very tiny figures with red pointed hats and wearing colorful looking overalls with feminine faces while holding two fake arms. "W-What?! You're gnomes?!"

"Yep, surprise?" Spoke the one at the top moving her hair from her eye. "I know what you're thinking, 'Oh my gosh the girl I've known for a while is a bunch of little people!' first thing to come to mind, except for you."

"So wait...all those clues I looked at...I was wrong?"

"Well yeah. I mean why would you think we were a zombie?"

"Well, you groaned, moved stiffly, and I think your hand fell off at one time?"

"Well it's kinda awkward to move together while wearing those big clothes. I mean it was our first time, and we were lucky. I wanted us to wear something with more color, but nooo, the girls here thought darker colors would be more concealing. It tooks us a month just to get it together and not fall down." She groaned as she jumped down off the stack of gnomes. "And the groaning? Well stacking like that isn't exactly super comfortable to begin with, ya know?"

"But...what about the coffin with all those scratch marks on the inside?"

"Well I can't tell you anything like that. I mean we just wanted to walk through the fog and the graveyard just happened to be there. I don't know what that's about, but maybe there's some zombie wandering around, but that's just a guess." She said with a shrug. "This forest has some pretty crazy stuff in it."

Dipper shook his head and opened the journal to gnomes and looked between it and them. "But wait, the gnome in this journal has a beard, but you don't. Aren't gnomes known to have beards?"

"Yeah, but that's a MALE gnome, do we look like guys?"

"Uh...no."

"That's right, and there's a good reason for that." She spoke with a somber expression. "The last male gnome died off years ago, leaving just us women behind."

"Wait, how did they die off?"

"Well, they kind of got caught in a bunch of glue traps trying to steal pies? Male gnomes aren't that smart…" She admitted before shaking her head. "But that's not the important part, the important part is now that you know who we are, more or less, name's Janna by the way, we can tell you the whole reason we asked you out."

"Wait, is it to be the first person you open up to and tell all your culture to? Like the beginning of humans and gnomes living in coexistence?" Asked Dipper with eager.

"Eh, not exactly kid, and think about it, people already know about us, how do you think we got in that book? No, we want something else with you."

"What's that?" He asked, now lost.

"We need a king, so we're gonna marry you!" She smiled with Dipper's jaw dropping.

"Uh….say again?" He rubbed his ear. "Sorry, I could have sworn I heard you want me to marry you five."

"Oh no, not us five. Just all one thousand of us." She said as various other gnomes began to pop out from behind mushrooms, rocks, tree stumps and so on.

"Thousand!?" He gaped at her while she nodded.

"Well yeah. We figured if we found a guy who was into stuff like us, it'd be sweet. Besides, we got a chance to know each other, more or less, so what do you say?"

Dipper looked at her and the other gnomes before sighing and put his journal away. "Look, Janna is it? I'm flattered, really I am. I mean, you, er, girls were the first ones to actually date me, which I'm touched. It's just...well I'm a kid, you know? I've got my whole life ahead of me, and I wanna see what happens. It's not you, it's just I don't think I'm ready for something like that so soon."

"Huh, ok, well I guess there's only one thing to do now….tie him up!" She cried as several gnomes launched themselves at him, ropes in hand.

"Ahhh!" He screamed getting knocked down as others ran over to pin him down and found himself getting roped down to the ground. "Hey get off of me!"

"Nope, sorry kid, but this whole marriage thing isn't a request if you get what I mean." Spoke Janna shaking her head. "We all need a king, and we picked you. Relax though, it's not so bad. You get to tell others what to do, live in nature, and you get all the nuts and berries you could eat. Sounds like a pretty good deal huh?"

"No! I have to go back, I have a sister, a family!" He grunted struggling. "I'm too young to get married anyway! Wouldn't you want someone a bit older?"

"Nah, they would be to hard, plus between you and me the people who come here and live here are kind of idiots, but you actually seem to know what you're doing." She smiled while one gnome with her eyes looking to the sides was getting her hands tied up. "You, make sure he's nice and tight you….um...I'm sorry I keep forgetting your name."

"Schmebuleana." she replied.

"Schembulean, thank you." She sighed in relief before noticing a shadow going over her and turned around.

"Get away from my brother!" Yelled Mabel before knocking the gnome away with a shovel as Dipper smiled and the other gnomes turned to her.

"Mabel! Oh thank goodness you showed up."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you for a bit and saw that girlfriend lead you here, I was hoping she was taking you to her hot brother, but what's with the gnomes?!"

"Norma was a bunch of gnomes in disguise, and they wanna marry me to all one thousand of them!" He got out before one gnome covered his mouth with Mabel looking shocked.

"Wow...I was all for getting you a girlfriend, but this might be a little too fast."

"It's ok, he's completely cool with it!" Norma said quickly.

"Mmmmm!" Dipper let out squirming in the ropes.

"Nice try, but I know a lie when I hear one." Frowned Mabel. "Let my brother go or else."

"Or else what, it's a thousand gnomes vs you!" She growled, only to get a shovel to the face and went flying through the air before Mabel knocked the gnomes off Dipper and used it to cut the ropes. "Ow! Now that's just uncalled for!"

"You kidnapped my brother to marry him, if anything it's not enough!" She spoke as Dipper got up before the two took off running.

"After him, don't let them escape!" Cried Janna as the other gnomes roared in agreement. All of them took off after them with the twins getting in a golf cart with Mabel hitting the gas.

"Oh man Mabel, you really saved my butt back there."

"It's nothing, so… do they have any cute male gnomes?"

"...really Mabel?" He looked at her with an 'are you serious' look. "You're worried about that when I was nearly married?"

"Nah, you didn't get married so it's fine, right?"

"It's still a problem! And no, all the males are dead, something about pies?"

"Aw man! Just my luck."

"Mabel, I'm starting to think you might need to see someone." Groaned Dipper before they heard a loud roar behind them. "Uh, Mabel? Please tell me that was a bear."

"Um, nope.. Also we might wanna drive a bit faster!" She hit the gas and heard the roar, but closer, making them turn and gape when they saw a large monster made out of gnomes chasing them.

"Give us back our king!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mabel and Dipper screamed in horror as they drove away as fast as possible.

The large monster reared its arm back and threw out several gnomes that landed on the golf cart and snarled like animals.

"Augh! Get them Dipper, get them!"

Dipper tried to throw as many as he could off while one grabbed onto Mabel's face and scratched at it like a cat.

"Ah! Bad gnome, bad gnome!" She cried as Dippe tried to pry it off her face.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He groaned getting it off and throwing it off the cart.

"Give him back to us!"

"Never!" Called Mabel only for Dipper to scream. "Relax Dipper, they won't catch us."

"Mabel look at the road!"

"Huh? Wh-aaaaaahhh!" She cried as she looked ahead to see a massive hole. She tried turning, only for the cart to go skidding before they jumped out of it and saw it go falling in the hole. "Oh Grunkle Stan is not going to like that…"

"We run for it!" spoke Dipper pulling her to her feet as they ran down the road.

"We got you now Dipper, give up and join us!" Called Janna as the large creature followed them with them reaching the mystery shack.

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?!" He panicked as he looked around desperately.

"I don't know! I didn't think that far ahead!" Mabel cried as the gnome creature cornered them.

"Last chance Dipper, either come willingly, or we take you." Called Janna from the top of the body.

"This is insane, can't we come to an agreement or something?!"

"Forget it, there isn't anything you can say that will...hey, do I smell pie?" She questioned sniffing the air with the other gnomes doing the same.

"Um, yeah, Stan bought one earlier, why?" Mabel asked as the giant creature began to fall apart as the gnomes sniffed the air.

"Oh man, it's been awhile since we had one of those. We stayed away after the whole...you know." She spoke with Dipper getting an idea before snapping his fingers.

"Wait a sec, I have an idea." He said before approaching her. "Look, I can't get married, but I can offer you something better, if you let me go I'll leave a pie on the windowsill at least once a week for you to take, does that sound good?"

"What? You're trying to butter us up with pie?" She crossed her arms. "What kinda girls do you take us for?"

"Uh...the kind who like pie?"

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Touche. I'll consider it, but only if we like the flavor, otherwise we'll take it AND you."

"Uh, deal." He spoke as the gnomes moved over and snatched the pie from the windowsill and drooled before they started digging into it like starved coyotes making pieces of it fly around and nearly hit the twins. "Wow, you guys really like pie, huh?"

"You kidding? It's so hard to come by we enjoy it as much as we can." Grinned Janna licking her hands. "Oh man, it's like there's a party in my mouth!"

"Cool… so are we good now, you'll leave me alone now?"

Janna crossed her arms and hummed in thought. "Well….alright, we'll agree NOT to kidnap you and force you to be our king, provided you stick with your end of the bargain. And don't try to trick us, we gnomes are more dangerous than we look." She said as they nodded. "And just keep in mind we know where you live, let's go girls."

The other gnomes nodded and began to head to the forest, with one tripping over a plastic wrapper for sodas and cried out as she got tangled in it.

"And try to clean this place up, those things are like death traps."

"Ok, ok...how did they survive so long?" Dipper wondered as a goat walked by and picked up the one tangled up in it's mouth as it kept walking.

"I don't know, but I know one thing. That is the last time I try to set you up on a date."


	92. Baccarat and Nami

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Baccarat and Nami

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami looked at the floor with sadness as her hands were shackled above her as she was held in a cell under the city with numerous others filled with people pleading for sanctuary. 'How...how did this happen, how did it come to this?'

She remembered her and her friends winning big in the casinos and lugging so many beri around it was like heaven, but all it took was one game to change it all, and now? She and her friends had been swallowed up by the greed of this city.

"Let me out of here, this is all a big mistake! Just give me one more chance to get the money back, I swear I'll find a way to pay you back!"

"I have the money you need! I can give it to you back with interest, just let me out!"

"Please, all I did was lose all my money, just let me leave with my ship!"

Nami closed her eyes while feeling close to tears since after Luffy lost the bet, all of them had been split apart and taken away by that smug bastard. 'What have they done to my Nakama, what's going to happen to me? Is he going to turn us all into the marines and collect our bounties?!'

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice footsteps down the hall until she heard the pleads go louder.

"Please, let me out of here, I'll do anything you want, anything!"

"YOU! It's your fault I lost everything!"

"You bitch! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Quiet trash, I'm only here for one of you today~" Came a female's voice snapping Nami out of her stupor and looked up, only to frown and grit her teeth when she saw Baccarat herself stop in front of the bars with a smile. "Hello Nami, enjoying your stay here?"

"You….YOU!" She yelled as she tried to tug on the chains and grunted when it held her in place. "What are you doing here? Are you here to rub it in my face about losing?"

"A little bit, but I also decided to take you as part of my pay." She said with a grin, making Nami freeze and look at her in confusion. "So good news, you're coming with me."

"What? Forget it! I'm gonna make you pay!" She spat as she kept tugging on the chains while Baccarat unlocked the door and opened it.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that, by rotting in here, or maybe just waiting to die so we can give your corpse to the marines for the rewards?"

"You tricked us and split up my crew!" She growled as the woman walked into the cell and up to her. "Where are they? What did you do to them!?"

"Oh no need to be so upset, they're just fine." She said with a grin. "In fact they're all still on Gran Tesoro, though I doubt you'll be seeing much of them."

Nami scowled at the woman who reached out and nearly got her hand bitten by Nami gnashing her teeth. "Don't touch me you bitch!"

"Hey, no need to be so violent." She chuckled as she lightly hit Nami on the head. "If you keep this up I might just send you to the brothel part of the ship, how does that sound?"

"When I get out of here you're gonna wish you hadn't tricked us." Growled Nami as she stopped struggling since it wasn't working.

"You don't get it, do you? It's over, you lost, there's no happy ending where all your friends escape, you will never, EVER leave this ship." Spoke Baccarat without losing her smile. "The only thing you can do is accept it, and you'll be able to live much easier."

"And do what, what am I supposed to do now?!"

"Whatever I say, I own you now, or rather the ship does, I'm just in charge of you indefinitely." Replied the woman who reached behind her and pulled out a collar with diamonds on it. "This here will show everyone who you belong to so they don't try anything. See? I'm being considerate~"

"You're putting a collar on me like a slave!"

"A NICE collar, and this one won't explode when you try to leave, only keep you from taking one step off the ship so we can come get you at our leisure, isn't that nice?" She smiled while fastening it around Name's neck even as she tried to move away.

"You won't get away with this, I will find a way to get out of here!"

"That's what others have said, and can you guess what happened to them?" She asked with a grin, making Nami stop.

"What did you do to them, what did you do to my nakama?!"

"They're in a place where they can get all the gold they want, but nothing else. As for your friends? They're doing all sorts of things to help pay off the debt." She said with a chuckle. "Nine strong talented pirates? It would be foolish to let them rot away instead of help pay off their debt."

"Wait, so if they're working to pay it off… does that mean eventually we'll be able to leave?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too much, your debt was quite big, and the longer it goes unpaid, the more interest accumulates~" She sang before she pulled a key out. "Now I'm going to undo those shackles, but if you try to run away, I'll drag you around like a bad dog, do I make myself clear?"

"...Fine, so where are you taking me, what do you want with me?" She asked as Baccarat undid her shackles. She rubbed her wrists as the woman turned and walked to the cell door.

"You're going to help me bring in some gentlemen for a brand new 'game'." She chuckled with agrin. "Come with me."

'What kind of game would she need me for?' Wondered Nami who reluctantly followed her out of the cell and down the hall as the other prisoners cried out with their hands through the bars. 'And what did she mean by she needs me to bring in gentlemen?'

(Later)

"Come one come all, come see if you can win tonight's big pot~" Called Baccarat as she stood in front of a large table that was housing large stacks of beris, gold, and one Nami who was wearing a revealing orange swimsuit as she was tied up and gagged.

"Mmmmph!" Nami let out with a glare at the woman while trying to get out of the ropes.

"Hurry up lucky gentlemen of all shapes and sizes before this lovely prize is won." smiled Baccarat as numerous men walked over and stared at Nami with smiles. "She's one of a kind pirate whose raised quite the bounty, and with a body like this, how could you not want her?"

'Damn it, I should have known it was going to be something like this!' Thought Nami as she kept struggling.

"If I win I get her?! Sign me up! What's the game, poker, blackjack, texas hold'em?" Asked one guy eagerly.

"Easy tiger, if you want to play you have to pay, with a pot as rich and unique as this the buy in is gonna be pretty high~" Winked Baccarat. "Do you think you can manage to pay to play?"

"Hell yeah, what's the bid in?!"

"Ten million Beris~" She said as some of the men groaned and walked away. "If you think you can pay it and wanna take a chance to get your hands on this lovely lady, take a seat."

"Fuck it, I'm in, I've been hot all night!"

"Great, good luck then~" She said with a smile as she patted his shoulder. She made sure to give each of them a light pat on the back of their hands with Nami trying to speak.

"Mmmm! Mmmph!" 'You idiots! She's tricking you! You're all gonna lose now!' She tried to call out as several more people sat down and added their money to the pot.

'Like luring flies with honey, this is easier than I thought it would be~' Thought Baccarat as she pulled out a deck of cards. "The game is a simple one, poker."

"Alright, let's do this!" Cheered one guy as Baccarat smiled and began to deal out the cards.

(Later)

"No...how could I have lost everything?!"

"Please, just one more hand, I know I can win it back!"

"Yeah! I know my luck is gonna change with one more game!"

"Sorry boys, but you're all tapped out, if you want you can talk with management." Chuckled Baccarat as she pushed the new cash into the pile. "But if you manage to save up again, you can get another chance at winning this lovely prize."

'She's lying, run away while you still can!' Thought Nami as she kept struggling.

"See, our prize is just dying to have one of you strong men save her~" Smiled Baccarat moving over and wrapped an arm around Nami's waist making her glare. "Just imagine the reward she'd be more than happy to give to the one who wins her."

"...Where can I sell my ship?!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you then we can have fun~!"

'In your messed up dreams!' Thought Nami as the men raced off while hearing Baccarat chuckling.

"Wow, first game and already you won the ship 50 million beris, you're a natural good luck charm~" She smirked with Nami narrowing her eyes. "Maybe your new nickname should be Rabbit's Foot Nami, since you won't be doing any cat burglarizing anytime soon."

'Damn you! I'll get you for embarrassing me like this!' She thought as she growled a bit.

"Oh calm down, a small fraction of this is going to your debt, so don't worry… or maybe you should, it might draw in some more suckers~" She purred while rubbing Nami's waist making her jump. "Oh? Is someone feeling shy being out in the open like this? You sure didn't seem to mind wearing revealing clothes when you arrived, so this shouldn't be any different."

'Yeah, but I had my weapons then and I knew my Nakama could help me if I got in trouble!'

"Oh! Seems we have some new customers." Smiled Baccarat moving away from Nami as several more men came over with grins. "Welcome gentlemen, are you here to play for the special grand prize?"

"Hell yeah, what's the bid in?"

"Ten million, you in or out?"

"That's chump change. I've been on fire since I got here." Scoffed one guy. "How do we know she's really worth it?"

"This is rabbit foot Nami, she has a bounty of 33 million Beris, and just look at her figure, that's not even counting the rest of the pot~" She chuckled. "There is close to about…. Five hundred million beris or so in the pot at the moment."

"So if we win, we win not just her, but all that money? I'm in." Smirked one guy.

"Great, then go sit down and place your bid." She chuckled as she shook their hands. 'Like lambs to the slaughter~'

"Hey, why don't we make it better?" Smirked the arrogant one. "What say we get to cop a feel each time we have more than ten in our hands?"

"So sorry, but not touching the prize unless you win her, otherwise you'd be escorted out by security, but if you DO win her, you get to do whatever you like to her."

'Ugh, at least I get to know she won't let any of win and do THAT to me!' thought Nami shuddering seeing the men leer at her, with a few doing it even if they were from other tables and glared at Baccarat. 'First chance I get, I'll wring her neck.'

(Later)

"Well, sorry boys but that's it for tonight, maybe better luck tomorrow?" Called Baccarat as the men were led away by security as several other casino workers began to put the massive amount of money on the table into carts. "You did good Nami, very good."

'The only thing I've done is stand here getting ogled.' She thought as Baccarat held a beri coin up.

"We should have done something like this sooner. All it takes is a lovely lady to make them swarm all around, then it's just a matter of milking them for all their worth. I'll have to talk to Tesoro-sama about doing it for other games and see what he says."

'Glad to see I was such a help.' She thought sarcastically before a worker picked her up and put her in one of the carts. 'Hey, I am not money!'

"Good, take her to my room, I have to go report to Tesoro-sama and tell him the good news."

"Yes Miss Baccarat." Bowed the worker before he pushed the cart following the others as Nami squirmed.

'At least let me walk you bastard! Do I look like a bag of money?' She thought in indignation as she was wheeled through the casino with a few coins being poured on top of her as they passed by other tables. She eyed the coins and would have felt joy, but now they were just a reminder of what this place could do to people. 'Ugh, is this hell? It has to be.' She thought with a groan. 'Money all around but not a drop to steal or spend.'

"You win again sir." Came a male's voice making Nami perk up and turn to see Sanji in a high roller's outfit at one of the tables. "Very good, will you be continuing?"

'Sanji?! He's working here too?!' She thought before she tried sitting up. "Mmmmph! Mmmm!"

"No, I'm good now, I think I'll head to the buffet line and get some food."

"Oh, food….oh I wish I could cook something, anything." Groaned Sanji under his breath as he shuffled a bit, slightly rattling the chains keeping him to the table.

'Sanji over here!' She thought as she tried to get herself noticed as much as possible, but the money on top of her along with the binding made it difficult for her to sit up and get in view. She saw her view get covered and groaned while she stopped trying to squirm and took a moment to catch her breath. 'Ugh, damn it! Well… at least I know he's safe and alive, that's good, but what about the others?'

(Shooting range)

"Come on people, shoot the targets and win big!" Spoke Usopp in a similar outfit near a shooting range with numerous targets on a wall with beri amounts on them. "The farther you hit, the more you win!" 'Please miss!'

(Exotic Zoo)

"Come one come all, see our new Zoan devil fruit wing with our newest attraction, the mysterious raccoon dog with horns!"

"I'm a reindeer!" Called Chopper in a large exhibit with a sea stone collar on.

"Come back in a few hours for the special training and mating show!"

"NANI!?" Gaped Chopper with wide eyes and a blush.

(Cage fighting ring)

"And he's out, what strength! What power!" Called the announcer as the crowd roared looking at a caged ring with Zoro standing in the center without a shirt on. "Let's hear it for the swordless swordsman!"

The crowd roared out louder with said swordsman sighing with disappointment.

"I barely even hit him."

(Garage and ship yard)

"Here you go, this baby should win you the next race for sure, because it's SUPER!" Declared Franky doing his pose while showing off a brand new repaired ship to some pirates.

"Awesome! Thanks, how much?"

"Hey, I'm just the carpenter, you gotta talk to the cashier." 'Poor guys, I hate to make small holes in another masterpiece, but it's worth it to be allowed to keep the Sunny safe and sound!'

(Music hall)

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I have the great honor to show you the one, the only, SOUL KING!"

The audience cheered and clapped while Brook was revealed behind the curtains with his guitar at the ready. "Alright, let's get ready to rock!" He called with a skeletal grin. 'Just a few more concerts, the money from them pays off our debt, I will save my nakama!'

(Strip club, women's night)

"Alright ladies, I hope you're ready, because here he comes, the Pirate King himself, Monkey D Luffy!" Declared the announcer as the women cheered out and looked at the stage before Luffy came walking out wearing only a speedo and his signature straw hat on.

"Whoooo! Shake that thing!"

"Show us what you got!"

Luffy started to pull off a dance he had gotten use to while the speedo hugged his groin so tight a bulge could be heard that made the girls squeal when he got near their side while looking clueless. 'I don't get why they're so excited to see me in these. At least they didn't touch my hat.'

(With Baccarat)

"Tesoro-sama, are you there?" Called the red head as she knocked on his office door.

"Come in." Came the man's voice. "I'm just soaking."

"Ok." She said as she walked in to see her boss in a large golden hot tub. "I have excellent news."

"Then tell me." He spoke while several arms were rubbing wash clothes around him on their own, with Robin herself behind him scrubbing his back wearing a purple bikini top that was so small it barely covered her nipples, and bottom that looked like it was digging into her spot with her blushing the whole time.

"I tried a new tactic of getting high rollers to bet heavily at poker by offering that Nami girl as part of the pot and we got at least three times as many customers at the table than usual. I think this might be something we could incorporate into our other games."

"Oh really now?" he smirked while feeling Robin momentarily stop and heard her gasp. "I didn't say to stop."

"Ah, sorry." She said as she resumed. 'So Nami is ok, but being used as a prize?'

"Yes, and I have a few ideas on how to improve it, once I get her to see reason I might be able to stop gagging her and she can call customers to the table, also maybe every once and a while we let someone 'win' so it doesn't seem impossible, with that person of course being one of the staff in disguise or someone we trust."

"Hmmm, not bad." He remarked while smirking. "And if we start offering up more than just one girl to the high rollers area only, we can just use some of the girls who are already indebted to us who we can just replace."

"Exactly, and maybe we sprinkle a few men is as well to make sure we don't deter any female bidders."

"Very good, very good, I gotta say, putting the straw hats into debt has been an amazing decision so far." He remarked while leaning back with his head brushing against Robin's chest making her stiffen up, but stay there. "And if any marines want to get to them, we'll make sure the risk to get them is more than their bounty. We'll see just how long we can milk them for all their worth, then get rid of them."

"Yes sir, now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on Nami, have fun Tesoro-sama." She bowed before leaving the room with said man looking at Robin upside down with a smirk.

"I think it's time you take cave of the front now."

"...Yes sir."

(With Nami)

The orange haired Navigator was currently lying on a large bed in a very extravagant hotel room.

She managed to undo the gag and was trying to see if she could come up with any plan to get out of the room without alerting anyone and see if she could get to her friends. "Ok, I have no idea where I am and I only know where Sanji is, but I can do this, I have too!"

That's when Baccarat opened the door and came in with her patented smile. "I see you're taking a breather, even if all you did was sit on a pile of money and squirm~"

"Shut up, that was miserable, all those guys looking at me and hoping to win me to have their way, I am not doing that again!" Frowned Nami while the other woman giggled.

"Oh don't be so upset, it's like any of them had any chance in the beginning of winning you. You really think I'd let some random person win you right away off the bat? Oh no Nami-san, you're more valuable staying here than getting sold like a common slave the celestial dragons use."

"So what, you're just gonna keep me here, doing this same thing over and over again?!"

"Oh no, I assure you we will be shaking things up every now and then, you didn't think you would just stay at the poker tables, did you?" She asked with a chuckle. "Oh no, with a body and bounty like your you'll be traveling all around Gran Tesoro with me, you're going to be the grand prize in boat races, blackjack tournaments, everything, and trust me on this, you want to stay useful."

Nami scoffed while Baccarat moved over to grab a wine bottle and started pouring some in two glasses.

"Now why don't you cheer up and have a toast with me? After all, you DID make the ship a lot of money just by having gamblers stare at you. If you keep this up, that debt you and your friends have will vanish in no time. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but I know a hustle when I see one, we'll never work off this debt, will we?" She asked as Baccarat finished pouring the wine and began to untie her bonds.

"That depends on how hard you work, so let's try to do our best~" Sang the woman holding a glass out to Nami.

"...fine." She said with a frown as she took the glass.

"A toast, to a job well done on the first day."

"To stealing everything everyone has and cheating them." Remarked Nami clinking her glass with the other and sipped the wine while looking around the room. 'This room makes mine on the sunny look like a broom closet.'

"Admiring the room I see? Well good, because this is where you will be staying with me for the time being." Remarked Baccarat looking around herself. "The total cost of it and my stuff is estimated about, oh, 150, 000,000 beri."

"150 million?!" She cried out in shock.

"Yes, if you do well and show your worth here it pays off, quite literally." She replied sipping some of the wine. "Go ahead and guess how much the wine we're drinking costs."

"Um… five thousand?"

"Try five million~"

Nami looked at her glass with wide eyes and gulped. "Five...million?"

"Yes, and this is just loose change for me." She said smugly. "This could be for you too if you play your cards right~"

Nami frowned at her and looked away. "I don't need a place like this, just my friends."

"Well if you're lucky and you pay off your debt you could buy them back."

'Which is just what I'm gonna do.' She thought as she took another sip of wine. 'I don't care how long it takes, I will save them!'

"After you're done with your glass, you can get ready for bed."

"Ok, and where am I sleeping?" She asked as she took another sip.

"With me of course." She said, making Nami freeze.

"W-What? Why?!"

"So I can be sure to keep an eye on you in case you try to sneak off in the middle of the night. I haven't gotten a chain for your leash yet, so you'll be sleeping right beside me."

"B-Bu- wha-I-"

"And don't try anything sneaky like trying to smother me in my sleep or anything in hopes of escape, if you do you're sentencing your friends to death." She chuckled finishing her glass. "Care for more wine? It might help relax your nerves."

"I...no, I'm fine." She sighed as she finished her glass. 'What is her game here, why make me sleep with her?!'

"Suit yourself." Shrugged Baccarat refilling her glass. "You can start undressing if you'd like, I'll go to bed once I finish this glass."

"I'm not taking my clothes off."

"Your call, I just suggested it since I like to sleep bare." She said as Nami's eyes widened. "And please, enjoy yourself as you sleep, we need you being nice and rested for tomorrow~"

"B-B-Bare?" Muttered Nami, caught off guard. 'Why is she acting so casual about this?! She is telling me, her enemy that she is going to be sleeping with me naked! Why?!'

'Getting flushed? Seems she's never been used to something like that. Perfect~' Thought Baccarat as she began to slowly strip. 'All I have to do is seduce her and show her some 'rewards' for behaving and she'll be wrapped around my finger in no time~'

Nami gulped and couldn't turn her head as she saw the woman's bare breasts bounce out with no bra and blushed bright red considering she found this situation not what she expected and was caught off guard. 'J-Just stay calm and relax, just imagine that you're on the Sunny with Robin and you have to share a bed because Luffy broke the other one.'

"Ah, that feels so much better." Sighed Baccarat stretching out to expose her chest and naked body with Nami looking away. "My dress tends to squeeze me a bit too tight around my stomach so this is just what I need." She said as she took the bottle and glasses and put them away. "Now then, are you ready to go to sleep? And I hope you don't mind, but I'm a cuddler~"

Nami blushed harder and stared Baccarat walk over and move into the bed and started to feel the same thing some men felt when seeing her in her clothes, embarrassed, which was VERY foreign to her. 'W-What is going on, how is this happening? Did she put something in the wine?!'

Baccarat moved the sheets up and patted the spot next to her. "Come now, is someone getting….shy?"

"N-No, not at all." She said as she hesitantly climbed under the covers with her. When the sheet was brought over she found herself pulled over right next to the woman, right near her breasts, and gulped.

"Night night~" She cooed into Nami's ear as the lights around them went out.

Said navigator tried to keep her breathing even as it slowly went silent and looked around. 'I've got no choice but to listen to her. Tomorrow is when I'll try to work out a plan.'

(Later)

"Wait, where are the card tables?" Nami asked in confusion as Baccarat led her through the casino, once again in a bikini, but without a gag this time.

"Well I decided why keep you at one table? We're going to be alternating games every day of the week, plus it keeps people from thinking a single game is rigged. Today you're going to the big prize on this~" She chuckled as she stopped in front of a massive roulette wheel.

"So what? Am I gonna be tied to it when you spin it?" Spat Nami.

"Bingo~"

"I was kidding!" Spoke Nami backing up.

"Oh but it will be so nice, in fact last night they made a special stand on top to tie you to so the whole floor can see you as you spin~" Grinned Baccarat as Nami backed up more.

"Forget it! No way!"

"Oh how cute, you act like you have a choice~" Chuckled the redhead before walking towards her. "You're going on top, or would you prefer I give them something else to watch? Maybe a repeat of this morning?"

Nami turned red and unconsciously covered her chest with a gulp. "Y-You wouldn't!"

"Would I? Do you really wanna make that bet?" She chuckled as Nami paled even more. "Here's a hint, you won't win."

Nami looked at her and then the wheel before groaning. "Fine, put me on the stupid wheel."

"There, I knew you would see it my way~" She chuckled as she pulled out a small ladder and let her up to the top of the wheel.

'Let's see her try to think of a way out of here while spinning around. If I leave her at the poker table every day she'll eventually figure something out, all she can do is think and look pretty there.' Thought Baccarat helping Nami up with her hand 'accidentally' brushing against her rear making her stiffen up. "Oops, sorry, my hand slipped."

"I-It's ok, just don't let it happen again." She said with a blush as she saw a golden like chair with hand and leg cuffs built in. "So I'm guessing this is where I will sit?"

"Yep, just sit there and look pretty 'rabbit foot Nami'~" she sang locking her into place and stepped down. "Come one come all, get a chance to win the grand prize!"

'Ugh, I just hope the spinning won't be so bad.' Thought Nami seeing men walking over and looking at her with perverted glints in their eyes.

"Ah gentlemen, you're interested in this fine lady, aren't you?" Baccarat called with a grin. "All you have to do is land on red to win, wanna try?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I wouldn't mind a hottie like that beside me."

'Ugh, here we go again, how many idiots losing everything will it take before they realize it's a scam?' Thought Nami as men started placing bets down.

"Alright, it's time to spin the wheel." Called Baccarat as she pulled a lever, making the massive wheel start to spin.

"Wooooaaaahhhh!" Nami let out at the speed it went while the men cheered out for the ball to land on the winning spot which fell down as Baccarat hit another lever.

"Come on red, come on red!"

"Give me that hot redhead!"

"Ok, here it comes~" Sang Baccarat while subtly touching each man's hand as the wheel slowed down.

"Alright red, alright red, alright ...no! Why black?!" They screamed when the ball landed on black making Nami sighed in relief.

'Oh thank god, I thought it would never stop spinning!' Thought Nami with swirls in her eyes while Baccarat tried to look sympathetic.

"Sorry gentlemen, seems it just wasn't your luck." Said Baccarat as she took in the winnings. "Any of you wanna try again?"

"I am!"

"Let me!"

"Alright, let's start up the wheel again!"

'Oh no.' Thought Nami before the wheel started spinning again. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" she cried, getting dizzier and dizzier.

(Later)

"Step right up folks and see what your hands end up with a game of blackjack!" Called Baccarat with a smile with Nami in the pot as usual. "Maybe one of you will finally win our lucky girl~?"

"I'll win her for sure." smirked a woman with a fan in front of her face. "My husband's luck is terrible, but I never lose."

"Excellent, then step on up and try your shot~" Chuckled Baccarat as she held out her hand.

The woman put her fan down and sat down while putting her hands together in front of her. "I like to save my hands for the cards."

"Of course, of course." Baccarat said as she tried to pat her on the shoulder. When she did though she saw part of the dress was in her way and frowned before she grabbed the deck. 'Drat, I can't touch her bare skin right now, which means I can't take away her luck. For now that is.'

Nami noticed and felt herself chuckle in her head at Baccarat not getting what she wanted, but at the same time inwardly felt nervous as the cards were handed out. 'I don't wanna think on what this lady might do if she's doing this for her husband.' She thought as the woman looked at her cards and smiled.

"Well well, twenty one, I win, does that mean I get the girl?"

"Sorry, but not yet, to get her you have to place a bet high enough to match her at least, and you only put down a thousand beri." She smiled with the lady frowning.

"You didn't say that."

"I'm just following the rules. If you have a complaint, I could always bring Tesoro-sama himself down here." She said as the woman stiffened. "Blackjack is a very fast, very quick paced game, it wouldn't make sense if we lost all this money to just anyone who bet small, now would it? To get money from us you have to wager a lot, thus we will double what you wagered when you win."

"No no, I understand, I don't have a problem, I was just making sure I knew the rules." She spoke up quickly with Baccarat smiling.

"That's good, so, will you be betting more this time?"

"Of course, how much do I have to wager to win the woman?"

"Ten million."

"Really? Well fine, I'll match that AND add five hundred million."

"Oh! That's quite the rise." Smiled Baccarat with Nami feeling her greedy side briefly pop out seeing the beris put on the table. "I hope you have good luck though miss…."

"Luckshot. Because when I take a shot at something, I always win." She said as Baccarat dealt her the cards.

"Well then this should be easy." Remarked Baccarat while she discreetly touched the woman's finger when handing her a card and discreetly smirked. 'Bingo.'

"Now then, let's see if lady luck smiles on me." She said as she looked at her cards and then 'accidentally' dropped them. "Whoops, my bad, let me get that."

"It's alright, go ahead." Smiled Baccarat as Miss Luckshot crouched down to pick them up with Nami inwardly groaned.

'Come on, that's the oldest trick in the book. She's got the card in her gloves I'll bet.'

'Alright, time to win me that money and girl, did you really think it was going to be that easy, I know about your devil fruit!' Thought the woman who slipped a card from her glove and mixed it with the cards and slipped one of them into her cleavage before standing back up. "Sorry about that."

"No problem at all." Said Baccarat before noticing that she was wearing gloves. 'Wait, were they thin enough for my fruit to work?'

"So, can we resume?"

"Of course." Smiled Baccarat while Nami noticed some men moving a large fan by them and raised an eyebrow.

'Something tells me I should brace myself.' She thought as Baccarat looked at her cards. 'What are they even doing with that out here?'

"Alright, will you ask for another card?"

"No, I'm good with what I have."

"Alright, then you can show your hand."

'I win.' The woman was about to show her hand, but the two men plugged the fan in, but didn't realize it was already set on high, leading to a sudden gust of wind that blew across the casino making the woman yell out in surprise, causing the cards to go flying up in a swirl over the table and some of them to get switched with the ones in her hand just as they were set down right as the fan got turned off. "Ah, that was pretty crazy, wait, these are not my cards, can we redo?"

"Sorry, you play what you have~"

"But I have three cards in my hand and I didn't take any from you!"

"I'm sorry, but you placed them down when I said you could show your hand."

"This is insane though, you gave me two, I didn't take anymore and then that fan started up, blowing cards everywhere and now I have three cards!"

"Are you sure that's not just the card you slipped from your glove?" She smiled with the woman stiffening up. "It's not that uncommon for some gamblers to try and break the rules like that."

"A-And it's usual for dealers to stay with the same 'prize girl' five days ina row AND have a luck devil fruit?"

"Devil fruit?" Baccarat tilted her head with innocence before chuckling. "I've heard a lot of people make crazy claims after losing, but that's quite the bold claim."

"One that I have on tape, I overheard you and Tesoro when you robbed a pirate crew of everything they had and then began to monologue." She smirked. "I could blow this whole place wide open if I tell people."

"Hmm, that DOES sound like it would cause quite the problem."

"Yes, and if you try to get rid of me I left a copy with a reporter who has instructions to release it to the newspapers if I disappear." She smirked. "That is unless I get my prize."

"Oh dear, threatening a dealer? You're quite the risk taker." Smiled Baccarat before letting out a chuckle. "I'm sure our head of security would love to hear more, isn't that right?"

"Absolutely." Came Tanaka walking over with two guards with a smile making the woman turn around with a frown. "Can you please come with us?"

"In a moment, just let me collect my money first, all I want is to leave with my money, and that girl."

"I don't think it's a wise idea to make Tesoro-sama wait. He's currently waiting for you, along with your husband and friend." Chuckled the guard making the woman pale with Nami feeling pity for the woman.

"Friend? W-What friend?"

"The friend of yours who seemed to be sneaking around some secure areas of course."

"What?! That idiot! I told him not to do that here! Oh god, you're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Oh no, that would be quite bad, right Baccarat?"

"Of course, after all, it's just a little talking to, nothing extreme." Smiled the woman with a cold look to her eyes with a smugness to it that made Nami both annoyed, but relieved that she wasn't on the end of it. "Is there a problem with that?"

"N-No, not at all…." She said as Tanaka began to lead her away.

"Well Nami, it seems like we'll be seeing her again soon, though she might be in the same position as you~" Sang Baccarat making the navigator groan.

'Oh joy.'

(Later)

"My my, that was an exciting moment." Remarked Baccarat back in her suite with Nami as the two ate dinner on a fancy table. "For a moment I was worried she managed to get away from my powers."

"Yeah… so what would you have done if she had won me for real?"

"Oh that's simple. Depending on what Tesoro-sama suggests, you would have either been taken by her, or she would have been dragged into a high stakes game she couldn't possibly ignore, putting you for wager."

"Huh… so either get won like a prize or keep ending up in circulation on this ship forever?" Grumbled Nami looking at her food with a frown.

"Oh no need to word it like a bad thing. After all, who wouldn't want to stay on this ship? We have everything anyone could ever need."

"Yes, and I get to look at it as people try to win me as I worry about what's happened to my friends, fun." She muttered sarcastically. "It's been nearly a week, and I've helped you win millions of beris, how much more until the debt is paid off?"

"Oh, you and your crew have only scratched the surface, keep it up and you might be free of it in… five years or so?" She guessed seeing Nami stand up with a glare at her. "I'd suggest finishing your steak, dessert is going to be quite the treat."

"I don't want dessert, I want to see my crew! How do I know you aren't lying to me about them being ok?!" She cried as she began to pace back and forth.

"Oh, you want proof?"

"Yes!"

"Well why didn't you simply ask? I can tell you how they're doing." She said, making Nami freeze. "Of course, this info won't come free~"

"No… no, I can't increase our debt, I can't!"

"Well then, you'll just have to take my word for it." She said with a chuckle. "I'm fine either way, so do what you want."

Nami glared at her before turning and stamped away while Baccarat sipped her wine with a devious smirk.

'She didn't even hold off on the wine, seems my little 'gift' will help her see reason very soon.' She thought as she put a small vial back into her pocket. 'Soon I'll have you bending backwards to please me~'

(Early next morning)

Nami was feeling herself getting warm and start sweating while under the sheets with Baccarat right next to her making her fidget and wake up confused. 'Ugh...wha...how did I get here, what is going on? Last thing I remember is pacing angrily?'

She felt an arm over her and figured it was Baccarat making her try to move away to try and cool off, but felt Baccarat shift closer and keep her arm on her side. 'Huh? What is she doing, isn't she feeling hot too?'

That's when she heard Baccarat mumble with her hands sliding up Nami's chest making her shiver and felt her face go flushed.

'W-Wait, is this like the fir-EEEP!' She thought jolting when she felt the hands grab at her breasts and give them a squeeze. 'Why is she grabbing me there?! Why does that keep happening!?'

"Mmmm...big…" Baccarat let out in Nami's ear while cuddling against her with her own breasts rubbing against Nami's back which made her feel more warm and sweat.

'Why… why does she keep grabbing me there, and why does it have to keep feeling nice? This isn't like with Robin, this is a woman who is keeping me here against my will!' She thought as she tried to reach back and push her back, but the position made it hard to do. 'Ugh, why won't she just give in and give me a small bed or cot, or at least put some pillows between us?!'

Baccarat hummed and seemed to rub her chest against the redhead's back making her get more flushed and felt her body getting more and more warm. 'Did she turn up the thermostat or something? Why do I feel so warm?!'

Nami gasped and let out an accidental moan when Baccarat's hands seemed to circle around her nipples making her shiver and gasp with the nipples slowly growing hard. 'I-I should stop this before it goes any further! S-She can't be doing this unconsciously!'

Baccarat smiled in her sleep feeling something try to move from her grasp. She tightened her grip on Nami and pulled her closer, making the girl blush even more.

'If she keeps this up, I might not make it!' She thought as she began to struggle a bit more. "B-Baccarat, wake up!"

"Mmmm…"

"Come on, wake up!" She cried out before letting out a moan feeling her nipples get pinched making her jump and felt her groin growing moist. "W-WAKE UP!"

"Mmm...huh?" The woman let out slowly opening her eyes without moving her hands away. "What's going on?"

"Y-You grabbed me in your sleep and were starting to do… things to me."

Baccarat blinked and looked at their position. "Huh, guess I must have been a bit grabby."

"Yeah, so…. Could you let go now?"

"Now why would I do that?" She grinned before she started tugging on the nipples making Nami moan and squirm with a stain showing on her panties. "I rather like hearing you moan like this."

"W-What?" She moaned as Baccarat gave her nipples another tug.

"I said I like to hear you moan like that, sounds all helpless~" She purred before licking Nami's neck making her gasp while Baccarat moved one hand away and down before rubbing in between the legs making Nami go wide eyed.

"N-Not there! I-I'm gonna….I'm gonna-AHHHHH!"

"Oh my, climaxing already? And we were just beginning, what a shame." Teased Baccarat as Nami's back arched and the dealer felt juices gush out onto her fingers and the bed. "We'll have to work on that later~"

Nami panted and felt her mind swimming while her legs twitched as Baccarat moved the fingers up and licked them.

"Mmm, well that should help you get nice and tuckered out. You'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

"But… it's… morning…."

"Oh, well then I guess that means we have a reason to take a shower together. Something tells me you'll be having a hard time standing on your legs~" She said as she pulled back the covers and began to get up.

"Yeah...definitely…." Nami got out in a daze while her body tingled. 'I really...came…'

'Ok, a few more sessions like that and she'll be putty in my hands~'

(Later)

"You've gotta be kidding! I can't go out in something like this."

"Oh please, this covers far more than what you wore before, it suits you."

"It's humiliating!"

"Why do you keep acting like you have a choice?" Smirked Baccarat while Nami looked at her reflection which showed her in a bunny girl outfit that hugged her all over with fishnet stockings and high heels with the top of it barely holding her breasts back.

"I-It's humiliating!"

"So? You look amazing, and that's what counts~" winked Baccarat while Nami blushed. "Now come on, it's time to show off the grand prize."

"W-What game this time?"

"This one is more exciting. No more simple card games." smirked Baccarat. "You know about the race that goes on?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked, getting a bad feeling. "Wait…. Where are you going with this?"

"Simple, you'll be the flag girl."

"Oh...that doesn't sound so bad." Nami remarked, loud enough for Baccarat to hear.

'Oh you poor girl, you have no idea what you're in for~'

(Later)

"Welcome everyone to our annual Turtle Car Race!" Called Baccarat on a microphone as the crowd cheered with the racers ready. "Today, we have a special surprise gift added to the usual winnings. Please direct your attention to the starting line."

'Just smile and cheer Nami, once you wave the flag you can get out of here.' Thought Nami as she walked out in the playboy bunny outfit.

"Today the gift is our very own Bunny foot Nami." Smirked Baccarat. "The last racer who makes it across the line will win ten times the registration fee, but also bring home this little bunny."

'I wonder how she's gonna rig this one?' Thought Nami while holding the flags up and blushed feeling the stares on her. 'There's no way she could have this set up to fail, right?'

"Alright, ready…. Get set…. Go!" Baccarat called as Nami waved the flag.

The cars went zooming past the woman, kicking wind up and went down the track while Nami sighed and moved over to the side.

'If someone wins me I might have a chance at getting off here. Away from this big ship, with all it's gold and money, and fancy shops….' Nami trailed off without thinking while Baccarat smirked from her spot. 'No, no, focus Nami, you can't leave until you get your crew back, remember that!'

'Time to get things rolling.' Baccarat moved away and pulled out a den den mushi. "Is everything ready Tanaka?"

"Yep, me and the lady are in place to jump in halfway in, and we got a few bombs placed in the other turtles."

"Good, just make sure they go off at the right moment or people might suspect something. Just make sure no one actually crosses the line except you."

"Got it, over and out." Said the large man with a grin, making Baccarat smile.

'Time to give Nami some company.' She thought as she began to make her way down to the rattled redhead. 'And time to have some fun with the cute rabbit~'

With Nami, she sat at a table and tried to keep her thoughts in focus. 'Come on Nami, keep your head in the game...like blackjack? No! Come on, what is wrong with you?'

"Need someone to talk to?" Asked Baccarat innocently sitting down across from Nami making said redhead frown.

"Yeah, but someone who isn't keeping me prisoner."

"Aw come on, can you really call this being a prisoner? Think of it as a long term job, you work for a bit then you get to sleep in one of the finest beds in the world, eat amazing food and surround yourself in luxury." She smiled innocently. "And you're wearing something that most girls would kill to wear."

"I look like a walking wet dream." She replied with an eye twitch.

"Well I think you look great, and between you and me, you already look like one no matter what you're wearing~" Giggled Baccarat making Nami cross her arms and look away with a huff. "Besides, it could be much worse."

"How, how could this be any worse?!"

"You could be in the situation of that girl from yesterday, the purple haired one? I can confirm that she WILL be put on one of the poker tables today, and unlike you she doesn't have me~" She chuckled making Nami look surprised.

"Wait, which purple haired girl?"

"The one who tried to cheat to win you, I think her hair was purple, her and her accomplices are all being put up as prizes, we need some people to actually be won so people keep trying to win you after all." She smiled deviously making Nami shiver while looking at one of the screens. "Oh, seems like someone's taking the lead in the race."

"Is it one of the casino workers?" Nami asked as she looked at the screen curiously.

"Nope." She replied as they saw the lead car making a turn, but when one of the cars behind it bumped into it, both of them were consumed in an explosion sending the drivers flying. "Oh dear, they must be so focused on the prize they don't know how to drive tonight."

"Yeah… are the cars that fragile?" Nami asked skeptically.

"No, the drivers are just rough." Chuckled Baccarat before they saw another car blow up.

"Yeah… and the fact that the security guy from yesterday is taking the lead?"

"Pure coincidence, he loves the races." Baccarat waved off with Nami giving a 'yeah right' look.

'Nevermind, they did have a way to rig the race.' She thought as she shook her head. 'Everything is rigged, no one is ever gonna win me, huh?'

"So tell me Nami, how does it feel in that?" asked Baccarat propping her head with a hand with a smile.

"Ugh, it feels tight and embarrassing, I wish I didn't have to wear it."

"Well you could go streaking instead." Joked Baccarat making Nami blush and briefly imagining herself naked, being stared at by the crowd and getting ogled at.

"N-No way, not for all the money on this ship!"

"You sure? I'll bet people would pay big money to see that."

Nami gulped and imagined it again while unknowingly rubbing her thighs together under the table.

"Running out, all eyes on you… or do you just want MY eyes on you~?" Teased Baccarat making Nami jolt and look away making the woman chuckle. "Maybe you're wanting me to see you bare, privately, with just the two of us in my suite. Maybe even resume doing what we did before~"

"N-No, that was just an accident, you were asleep then!"

"Oh, are you sure about that~?" Winked Baccarat. "Can you be absolutely sure I was asleep?"

"Wait, were you...you...you were awake?!"

"Maybe~" She teased making Nami's face resembles a tomato.

She began to inwardly scream in embarrassment. 'Oh god, she was awake and was doing it on purpose!'

She was so focused on her thoughts she completely missed the rest of the race with Tanaka coming out victorious and 'claiming' her, but when she did finally snap out of it she found she was back in the suite and sitting on the bed. 'Wait, what just happened, how did I get back here?'

"Ah, seems someone finally snapped out of it." Remarked Baccarat sipping some wine from her glass. "It seems you shut down when embarrassed, I'll remember that for later~"

Nami glared at the woman who walked over with a second glass. "Like I'll let you use it against me."

"No need to be hostile again, have a celebratory drink to Tanaka-san's victory."

"Please, can you even call that a victory, it was rigged!" She said as she took the wine with a huff.

"This coming from the lady who I heard has been known to know over a hundred ways to cheat in poker?"

"...touche." she said as she looked away as she quickly drank down the wine.

"I'd call that quite the skill. You're probably chock full of so many other tricks to scam people out of their money." She said with a chuckle as she refilled Nami's wine. "You would be a wonderful asset to the casino if you had joined us, able to sweep the tables for us and tell us who is and isn't cheating, it could have been wonderful."

"You making me out to be a prize is humiliating enough, no way I'd help you willingly get more money." She replied drinking the wine right away with a sigh.

"Oh? Even if you got to keep a percentage of the money? Well, never mind, no need to talk about lost opportunities." Shrugged Baccarat with Nami refilling her glass and drinking, not noticing her face getting flushed. "And here I was gonna give you a little reward anyway."

"Is it money to pay off my debt, because if not I don't want it."

"Oh no, something to help scratch an itch." Smiled Baccarat walking over to a box and opened it before reaching in while Nami sipped from her glass, only to see the redhead pull out a pink dildo with bumps on it, making her spit the wine out and cough.

"W-What are you going to do with that thing?!"

"Oh, just give it to you, it is your reward after all~" She sang walking over to Nami who blushed and stared at the girth while feeling her loins get warm surprisingly.

"I-It's pretty big… is it really meant for humans?"

"It's not too big, just about 11 inches, give or take an inch or two."

"E-Eleven?!"

"Yep, so why don't you give it a try~?"

Nami gulped while rubbing her thighs and felt her head swimming the more she stared at it. "M-Maybe later."

"Now." Ordered Baccarat with a firm tone while smiling. "I'll help you, just lay on your back."

"A-Are you sure?" She asked as she felt herself doing what she was told. 'Why am I doing this? Why am I getting turned on?!'

"Of course." Baccarat put the dildo to the side before spreading Nami's legs and reached down before sliding the bottom of it to the side and saw the pink folds which were wet making her smirk. "My my, just a few glasses and you're getting turned on already."

"J-Just a coincidence!" She denied as she looked away. She shivered and gasped feeling the woman poke at the folds with the other woman chuckling.

"Well I'll help get you nice and ready so it'll fit~" She licked her lips before moving down and licked at the slit briefly making Nami jump with a yelp.

'T-This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't ...ah!' She thought as Baccarat wormed the tongue into her opening.

'Mmm, it's been a while since I ate out another girl, but this might be my favorite~' She thought with a chuckle. 'I might not even need the dildo at this rate~'

"D-Don't-AHHH!" Nami moaned louder feeling the tongue wiggle and go in deeper while her pussy got more moist and she grabbed at the sheets.

"Oh, are you about to climax already? My my, so sensitive~" Chuckled Baccarat with a grin.

"N-N-No I'm not!" Groaned Nami trying to keep it together while the other redhead slid her tongue out and grabbed the dildo.

"Then let me fix that."

"N-No...please...AH!" She cried as Baccarat teasingly began to push the rubber toy inside her.

"No need to worry, I'm sure your experienced pussy can take in this no problem."

"I-It's not...that ...experienced!" She groaned as it went deeper and deeper in.

"Really now? I would have expected you used this body of yours to swindle men out of their money, or even use it with the others in your crew." Teased Baccarat.

"I do...but not...like this!" She moaned the more the toy pushed in making her pussy tingle and her head feel like mush. 'I can't believe I'm letting her do this! I can't believe it's so good!'

'She's starting to give in, she's like putty in my hands now~' Thought Baccarat who stopped pushing the dildo in and reached up before pulling the top of the leotard down to make Nami's breasts bounce out before grabbing them and started kneading them making the navigator jump and arch her back with wide eyes. "So I'm guessing you've never been treated like this before, huh Nami~?"

"N..N...NO!" She let out.

"Oh my, so I'm the first then? You know how to make a girl feel all special Nami~" Chuckled Baccarat before leaning down and started to lick across one of the nipples while reaching down to pull the dildo out slowly, then pushed it back in. "Let's make tonight special then, huh~?"

"Oh god! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Yeah, we're gonna have fun tonight~"

(Later)

Nami panted while having a glazed look in her eyes and had her ass raised in the air while the dildo vibrated in her ass with no clothes on and a huge puddle under her which seeped into the sheets while Baccarat sat on the edge with a satisfied grin.

"Well, how was that Nami, was it as good for you as it was for me~?" She chuckled as Nami dumbly nodded in agreement. "Well consider that a bonus, as long as you do a good job and do what you're told, we can do even more fun things."

"More?"

"Yes, much, MUCH more, but you have to be a good girl~"

Nami felt herself grow more wet at the idea and could only nod slowly.

"Good girl, now make sure to get plenty of rest~"

(Timeskip)

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, I'll be your dealer today." Smiled Baccarat at the people at the table. "I take it you're here for the grand prize?"

"Hell yeah, why else would we be here, I bet I can win the unwinnable girl this time!"

"Tch, as if, it's gonna be me!"

"Well quite frankly I'm not falling for this." Spoke one man with his arms crossed.

"Falling for what?"

"Don't play coy, I've heard about how this big prize is impossible to win! Every single time someone does win her, she somehow ends up back in your hands. It's a huge con!"

"Well sir, frankly I'm offended by your accusations! Are you saying I'm tryin to cheat you?"

"It's not trying if it's already gonna happen." He scoffed. "It's always you who deals the cards and every time people lose their money."

"Oh no sir, you have it wrong." She smiled. "I'm not going to deal the cards today, but my assistant is."

"Oh really, and who's that?" He asked with a frown.

"Me sir, and I hope you're ready to have some fun~" Called a voice as he turned around to see Nami in a tight dealer's uniform with a large smile on her face.

"Hey, you're the grand prize!" Said the first man.

"Was, keyword is was, but not anymore, today I'm your dealer and there's a new girl up to be won, I finally paid off my debt to the casino!"

"But she said you were the grand prize!"

"Nope, she just said there was one, you just assumed it was me, but tell you what, if you play your cards right things might be fun later tonight~" She winked while walking over behind the table with her breasts bouncing due to the top. "So, would you care to stick around?"

"Well, uh...well now that the dealers changed...and there's a new, not unwinnable girl up...I don't see why now?' He said as his face went red.

"Glad to hear." She smiled as she shuffled the cards with half lidded eyes. "And if you manage to win pretty fast, there might be something even better~"

'Good girl, keep them hooked.' Thought Baccarat with a smug grin.

"I'll play!" Spoke the second guy right away.

"Same!"

'Suckers~' Thought Baccarat while the camera zoomed under Nami's outfit to show two vibrating dildos stuffed in her pussy and ass with fluids running down her legs. 'Lose everything so I can get my reward~'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	93. Aria and Tatsumi

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Aria and Tatsumi

Series: Akame Ga Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Inferno #667-1: Akame Ga Kill universe-

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**"

"**AAAAHHHHHH!**"

"**AAAAYYYYIII!**"

The sounds of screams were heard as flames and ash covered the area, with several pale skinned people were getting tortured by various objects and creatures beyond the scope of human understanding. But for the sake of images they were basically like cartoon devils with pitchforks.

Except they were covered in black flakes and chains, which were pieced into the backs of each soul.

That included a young blond girl with blue eyes, a C cup chest, a small ass, and wearing a tattered dress that was covered in soot as the chain was right through her neck like an arrow. She cried out feeling lava poured on her back as the demons laughed in glee.

All the while the chain kept on burning her neck as her throat began to melt.

She screamed while the demons jabbed her with their weapons as they made fun of her and the actions of her time in the human world.

"**Such a foolish brat!**"

"**Thinking she's above humans.**"

"**What a worm! Ha ha hahahaha!**"

"**How's it feel cunt? How's it feel to feel worse torture than what you did to all those other worthless bags of flesh?**"

"**Yeah! How does it feel being the bitch! How? Hahaha!**"

"AHHHHHH!" she let out while spasming around from the pain. "Please! No more! No more!"

The demons laughed while they kept on pouring lava into her eyes and throat, only for a voice to be heard.

"Hold your punishment." said a woman's voice. "I want a word with the worm."

They bowed before the lava vanished in a puff of black fire.

Aira fell down and didn't have the strength to stand with her throat feeling dry and her feeling close to tears, had they not dried up after so much burning lava while bracing herself for more.

"Look up." The voice said. "Now."

"Please...no more…." she begged in a scared voice.

"I said **now.**" The voice growled as flames shot out of the girls eyes, making her scream in horror.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed before the flames died down and she looked up.

"Miss me?" asked a tall girl with long white hair, dark red eyes, a long curved scorpion tail, sharp claws, a pair of bat like wings, a G cup chest and small ass, dark purple skin, and had several unknown tattoos all over her naked body as she had a onyx encrusted golden ring right on her belly button.

"No….oh god...no…." Aria groaned to herself while shaking.

"I see." She chuckled. "You do recognize me? Well I'll repeat myself. I'm Sayo, the girl you killed, and Lucifer's new queen of the Seventh Circle of Hell, and the one that keeps you tormented with my minions." her tail lashed out and wrapped around Aria's neck cutting off the air to her.

"G-G-Gah!"

"I really enjoy hurting you for killing me and making my friend cry like that. Even if I became a demon, I still hold love for him, and vengeance against you, worm." she spat while punching the girl in the gut knocking the air out of her and making her squirm and gasp for air. "Aw, what's wrong? I thought you enjoyed seeing people get tortured. Especially filthy disgusting bumpkins? How's it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?"

"M….M...Mercy…"

"You didn't give me any." she scowled before dragging her claws across Aria's stomach, making her cry out as blood was drawn and she felt like her lungs were going to explode. "I begged you to stop, and what did you say?"

"A...A...A…"

"You said 'trash like you is meant to be my playthings, so shut up', well now I can say the same." smirked the woman before letting Aria go with her tail, only to slam her knee into the girl.

"Gah!"

"As fun as this is, I'm not here to punish you physically, partially." Sayo frowned. "I'm here to offer you a deal."

"D...D...Deal?" she got out, barely while gasping for air.

"Yep, one that might change your fate."

Aria looked at Sayo with fear and felt her body get goosebumps.

"Want to know what it is bitch?"

"I-"

"It's another chance." She interrupted. "A second chance. But under MY conditions."

"What...do you...mean?"

Sayo smirked. "You will be sent back to earth, but if you want to stay up there you must make the first person you meet fall in love with you, not in a sadistic way but true unadulterated love. If you can't do that, you will be sent back and be devoured by my master Lucifer for all times."

Aria looked at the woman in shock and surprise. That's all? That's what it would take?

"Oh, and know this. IF you manage to make them fall in love with you, you have to do whatever they want. No matter how depraved or sickening it is. If you don't, then you'll be dragged right back down here. You also can't tell them anything about what you've been through, and you must keep them safe at all times. If you fail and DO get dragged down here, I'll let every single male demon down here have a free shot at you before being devoured. And let's just say playing with you gets them REAL pent up."

She paled in horror.

"So?" Sayo said while extending her left hand, which was covered in black flames. "Do we have a deal?"

Aria looked at the hand and gulped while feeling like she did when she first arrived here. Terrified and mortified.

"I'm waiting."

"...will I...really get a second chance?"

"If I have to repeat myself I can just take it back." frowned Sayo. "Quit wasting my time and answer, the demons seem eager to give you another dose of fresh hot lava. Maybe they'd like to pour some where the sun doesn't shine, again."

"**He he he.**"'the demons laughed.

Aria gulped before extending her right hand out. "...ok…"

"Good." Sayo grabbed the hand which started to burn Aria and made her scream. "Remember, this is your last one, fuck it up? Well then get ready to spread those legs of yours."

Aria screamed as she became encased in black flames and began to burn away as her conscious began to vanish.

(Elsewhere)

-Dimension 5551- 45AGK, Night Raid HQ-

As the group slept, we find a black fire moving around the hallways before entering a room and hit the nearest object, a silver sword with a red orb in the center of it.

'Ow!' It thought before getting sucked inside as it began to fall asleep as the orb became a black core.

(Next morning)

The sun rose in the distance as sunlight moved over the blade like an arrow. The person in the bed grumbled while slowly stirring.

As for the sword, it too 'woke up'. 'Ugh...what happened?'

'**Hey bitch.**' Sayo said in the sword's 'head'. '**I forgot to tell you this, but it's not love that will set you free. It's how many years of service you need to return to the human world. Which is about twenty years.**'

'WHAT?! B-But you said-'

'**I lied. I don't have to be honest with someone like you, and you already shook, so it's not going to be broken, unless you WANT to come back down, which is fine by me. Just say the word and you'll be back with all the guys down here more than eager to stuff you in ALL your holes.**'

'No! Please don't!'

'**Good, also try moving.**'

'Move-'

'**Just do it.**'

Aria sighed and tried moving, but felt trapped.

'**Wondering why? It's simple, you're stuck in the teigu Incursio, an adapting weapon. Meaning you can't be freed until either he allows it or you get dragged back to hell. Fu fu fu, I never said you would have your regular body.**'

'But how am I supposed to do anything! This isn't-'

'**Fair? Oh boohoo, I feel SO sad for you. Well suck it up. You'll just have to figure out a way to follow your part of the deal while stuck that way.**' Sayo laughed. '**Oh and you're his slave girl. Bye~**'

'Wait no!' She yelled as the person woke up and yawned, revealing Tatsumi in the nude.

"Yawn...I really hate night time missions." he let out while shown to be shirtless as he dragged himself out of bed and went to the bathroom.

'Wait…..him?!' She thought in horror. 'He's the one that killed me ...oh god! And my master!'

"If I'm lucky maybe I won't have to do any intense training this morning." He yawned before taking a shower.

'...why?!'

(One shower later)

"That's the stuff." he sighed walking out in a towel. "Now to polish Incursio."

'Why?! Why him?! Wait, get away from me! I don't NEED to see your...junk!' Aria yelled, well attempted at least as she had no mouth.

Tatsumi grabbed a rag, put some polish on, and started spreading it around.

'COLD!'

He kept on rubbing while Aria felt violated in certain places. 'I wonder what happened to the gem? Dust maybe?'

'Quit touching me like that you perverted bastard! I can't believe I have to be the servant girl to him!' She thought before he stopped and began looking at the hilt.

"Mmmm, I better dust it."

'No! Not my breast...oh right. I don't have curves anymore. NOOOOO!' she thought before he stopped.

"There, perfect." He said before seeing the spot turn black again. "Huh? Looks like I have to rub harder.'

'NOOOOO!'

(Several attempts later)

'I...I feel so...violated…'

"Guess I'll have to let it go for the time being." He said before picking the blade up and walked away. "Hopefully I get a break today and not a spar with Akame-san."

'Not that bitch!' she thought with a growl. 'If I had hands, I'd throttle her for sticking her nose where it didn't belong!'

'**Uh uh uh. No violent thoughts worm.**' Sayo smiled before vanishing from the damned soul's mind.

'FUCK!'

As the boy walked, he noticed Akame eating a large bag of candy. "Morning Akame-san."

"Nom." She looked at him before nodded as she ate some more candy. "Nom….Tatsumi."

"Yes?"

"Your tegiu is emitting a dark aura."

"It is?" He asked while the blade was emitting a dark aura.

"Yes." She pointed to it. "How did you not notice it?"

He looked and went wide eyed as he dropped the blade.

'OW! Watch it!' She yelled to them while the assassins were a little unnerved by the aura.

"What should I do?"

"Take it to Najenda."

"Good call." He said while picking the blade up.

(Later)

-Meeting hall-

"So? Any idea?" Tatsumi asked while the general looked over the blade.

"..."

"Well?"

"I have no idea what caused Incursio to behave like this."

"So there's no way to fix it?"

"I'm not even sure if it's damaged or in danger of not working." She said while Aria looked annoyed.

'Her chest is too big!'

"Should I not use it?"

"I'd say use it, but if something goes wrong, we'll have to have you step back until we figure out a solution."

"I see." Tatsumi said before noticing the blade...was twitching a little as a small mouth started to form near the side of the blade. "...ah!"

"What's wrong?"

"I-It has a mouth!"

"Bah." The….sword said in a woman's voice, one Tatsumi recognized immediately. "Finally! I can talk again!"

'Wait, I know that voice, but it couldn't be!'

"Um…" it looked at Tatsumi sheepishly. "I'm back? From...hell. He he, no hard feelings right?"

And cue him attempting to throw Incursio out a window.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed while Najenda stood up. "Don't throw me out there! Please!"

"Tatsumi! What are you doing?!"

"Getting rid of the bitch that killed my friends!"

"AHHHHHHH! NO NO NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HELL AGAIN! PLEASE!" Aria screamed in horror.

"Tatsumi put down that teigu!" ordered Najenda.

"No! I need to do it!"

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE FUCKED BY DEMONS! PLEASE! DON'T LET SAYO FEED ME TO LUCIFER!" She screamed as Tatsumi blinked and moved his hand down.

"Sayo?" he frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well...she's kinda a demon queen of hell now. Seventh circle and...was my tormentor." She gulped. "So...your not going to throw me?"

"...talk, now." he glared. "If you don't tell me EVERYTHING you know, I'm going to sew your mouth shut."

She gulped before explaining everything.

(One explanation later)

"And that's how I got here...master." Aria gulped.

Tatsumi and Najenda were silent...before Tatsumi opened the window up and reared his arm back.

"NOOOOOOOO! DON'T DO IT!"

"I don't believe you!" yelled Tatsumi with a scowl. "I've known Sayo my whole life! There's no way she'd end up down in Hell!"

"But I'm telling the truth! She's a demon now!"

"Tatsumi wait!"

He turned to the general. "What?"

"I know you have a good reason to doubt her, believe me, I do too, but if she's really inside Incursio, you can't just toss it."

"But-"

"Don't throw Incursio."

"But, but I-"

"Tatsumi, I don't like it anymore than you, but if she's going to be stuck in there, then it's something we'll have to abide by for now. At least until we've defeated the empire. For now though, we need every teigu we can get our hands on."

"Wait…" Aria said. "You want to do what?! Why?!"

"It's corrupt. Look at yourself."

"..." she kept silent at that.

"Tatsumi, I'm ordering you." frowned Najenda.

He groaned before lowering his blade, but then threw it at the wall.

"OW! That hurt!"

"Good, I hope it did."

"Try eating lava until you explode!"

Both glared at the other while the general sighed.

'This might take a while.'

(Some time later)

Tatsumi was working on cutting dummies down using a regular sword as Incursio laid on the side.

"So you are an assassin now." Aria said. "To be honest, I liked your adventurer lifestyle better. You get paid better."

"Be quiet."

"Why?"

"Because hearing your voice is distracting." he frowned making Aria frown, but stop talking.

'Jerk.' She thought while hoping to find a way to get limbs, or a human body. 'I miss my body. I hate being a sword!'

'Having to work with that bitch is like asking me to execute my friends in public. I can fight without using Incursio. Did it before, I can do it again.' He thought while not noticing that Leone was right behind him, until.

Boing!

He got a booby hug.

"Tatsumi!" she smiled making him stop and turn red. "How's the training coming along?"

"I-It's fine!"

"Great! Because I came here to give you some love." She teased while Aria looked annoyed.

'DAMN THAT CAT BITCH! DAMN HER AND HER MELLONS!'

"E-E-Eh?!" the boy let out.

Leone moved closer to him and blew in his ear.

"Eep!"

"HEY CAT BITCH!" Aria yelled out. "Knock it off! You're scaring him with your saggy bags!"

Leone blinked while Tatsumi groaned and looked around. "Who said that?"

"Me!"

She looked at Incursio and blinked. "...what the?"

"I know you helped master kill me! You and the glutton!"

"Ignore her Leone." frowned Tatsumi. "I told you to shut up!"

"She's a bitch! One with fat saggy breasts!" Aria yelled.

"Tatsumi? Since when can Incursio speak?"

"Since it got possessed by Aria."

"...what?"

"She came back, went inside, and now she's stuck in there for years to come, but I'm gonna show Najenda I can still help out without working with that bitch."

"I don't blame you, I would have done the same."

"Hey! I've changed!" Aria yelled. "You try getting sliced by demons with cheese graters for years! Well it felt like it down in hell."

"Then it's probably nostalgic for you." spat Tatsumi as he got back to cutting at the dummy with more ferocity. "You consider me your master? Then as your master I order you to SHUT! UP!"

"...yes master." She said sadly before being quiet. 'Jerk.'

Akame walked by, saw the blade, and kicked it before walking off.

'Ow!'

(Later)

Tatsumi ate his meal in silence while it was eerily quiet at the dinner table. It also didn't help that Akame was eating his food.

"Nom nom."

"So Tatsumi, I heard-"

"Lubbock? I don't wanna talk about it, so drop it." He frowned while eating his food, as Akame drank his water.

The male shut his mouth while Mine glanced at Incursio with a frown.

'I don't blame him. If it was me I probably would have buried it.'

Aria gulped. "Um...got any stories to tell?"

"As your master I told you to be quiet."

She kept quiet while Tatsumi looked annoyed as Akame ate his meat.

"Nom."

"So Tatsumi, I have a mission for you in a few days."

"What is it?"

"I need you to take care of a slime ball whose doing some human trafficking."

"Al-"

"With Incursio. It's invisibility power might be useful for this mission."

"No." he shook his head. "I'm well trained enough without it. I've been pushing myself to not need it."

Leone sighed. "Tatsumi, you need to use it, regardless of its current state. If you went up against another teigu, you'd die."

"I'll take the chance."

"Tatsumi, I told you this was an order." frowned Najenda.

He grumbled.

"What was that?" Najenda frowned with a raised eye.

"...fine, but I won't like it." He grumbled while Akame finished his food and looked at him with her plate in her hands.

"More food."

'How much food can that pig eat?' thought Aria with her arms crossed, metaphorically.

(Some time later)

'Ok...I'm bored.' Aria thought. 'So bored.'

Tatsumi got his clothes on and turned to Incursio with a frown.

"What?"

"When we do this, don't speak, you might give away our location."

"Ok, but one question."

"What?"

"Can we talk in private? It's been so long since I talked without snakes or a chain getting lodged in my throat." She asked. "Also...maybe we could have a heart to heart talk?"

"You don't have one." he spoke coldly, making her flinch as he put the sword on his back.

"B-But…." she stopped talking while feeling very more guilty. 'That one hurt more than I thought.'

'Let's just get this over with."

"...stay safe." She muttered under her breath.

(Later)

Tatsumi grumbled while he carefully looked for the target. He stuck to the alleyways and tried to see if he could find the target near a big building.

'Ugh.' Aria thought. 'Boring. Really I have anything better to do...mmm, Sayo said this thing can adapt. So maybe I can play around with it?'

"Where is he? Najenda said he hangs around this area to unload new 'cargo'." He muttered while not seeing his blade changing forms a few times, from a backpack to a long telescope.

'Gah! I can't think straight! And why can't I make a body?!' Aria thought in annoyance. 'I need limbs!'

Tatsumi looked around as his sword started to sprout ten arms with tentacle blades on each finger.

'NOT THAT!' Aria screamed in rage. 'Too many!'

'Why do I feel something brushing against my ear?' He thought before eyeing the blades and jumped. "Hey!"

"Sorry! I was trying to experiment so I could help you." Aria whispered. "But it didn't work."

Tatsumi groaned. "Well knock it off or you'll give us away."

She grumbled before the blades vanished and were replaced by a set of legs. "Hold on, I-I'll fix it."

'Ugh!' he thought in annoyance. "Fix it! Now!"

"Ok ok!" She snapped while changing the blade back to normal, except for a pair of blue eyes near the mouth area. "Yes! I can see!"

Tatsumi sighed before he saw a carriage move down the street. 'There's the target!'

'Looks like something's happening.' Aria thought while seeing the carriage stopping near the gates. "Master, is that him?"

"Yes, now be quiet."

"Can I assist?"

"Just keep quiet and I'll take care of all the fighting."

"...please?"

"No."

"But I can be of use. Like a separate pair of eyes."

"Again no."

"Please! I can help!"

"I said. No."

"Please!" Aria squealed.

"NO!" he snapped gripping the hilt. "If I have to repeat myself, you don't wanna know what I'll do."

She kept quiet while Tatsumi moved towards the carriage.

(A bit later)

Tatsumi crept through the building and looked at all the cages filled with humans. 'Damn that guy!'

Each cage either had living, yet decaying looking, people or corpses.

'Ew.' Aria thought. 'Gross...and too familiar.'

'Alright, I need to kill that monster and all the people helping him, then free as many people as I can.' Tatsumi thought while carefully hiding behind corners until he got towards the backdoor. 'This must be the office.'

'Be careful Tatsumi, who knows what these men will do if they catch you.'

He moved towards the door and listened in on him.

"So, how many did you men get this time?"

"Ten, all little girls."

"All of them orphaned."

"Perfect, with the right buyers, we'll make a mint off them. Well done."

"Thank you boss."

"But I want you to bring boys next time."

"Why?"

"So they can be fucked and turned into baby makers." He laughed maniacally. "If we do that, we'll have our own little daycare here, and by that, I mean we can make our own kids to sell off to rich nobles who want something to play with real young, or someone who can't make their own, I don't care what they want them for, as long as they're willing to pay through the nose."

The grunts gulped a little while the assassin saw red. "Boss? I don't think guys can procreate like that."

"I meant with the girls you idiots!"

"...um…."

"You sure? You seemed to imply you wanted to fuck the boys into having babies."

"You morons! Just get out there and get me more items!" he snapped before the door was kicked down. "What the hell?"

"You shall die for your sins!" Tatsumi yelled while running at the first man, who was a skinny redhead with a missing leg. He swung Incursio out and cut right into his neck before lunging at the next guy and stabbed him right in the lung.

'Go get him!' Aria yelled before the leader started to panic and tried to hit him with a chair, only for her to slash at the chair with long bladed tentacles. 'Not today!'

"W-What the?!" he spoke before finding his neck grabbed by Tatsumi and slammed against the wall. "Gah!"

"So, you think it's ok to sell off kids like they're cattle huh?"

"D-Don't kill me! I-I-I'll give you fifty percent of my profits! My customer names! My contacts!"

"I don't bargain with filth." glared Tatsumi. "Besides, I already know you keep them written down in this office."

"P-Please! Don't kill me!" he let out before finding his neck stabbed by the sword and felt it get torn apart when the blade was twisted out through the side.

Tatsumi sighed while the blade was pulled out of the neck.

"So...you're ok?" Aria asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I see...and you were ok with me saving your life?"

He sighed. "I would have been fine, getting hit by a chair is nothing compared to some of the things I've dealt with."

"..." Aria sighed. "I see. So I'm worthless as a weapon."

"Yes."

She kept silent at that.

Tatsumi went back to the cages and started to open them up one by one while dispatching any leftover guards.

All the while Aria felt a little...depressed.

(Later)

"Good work Tatsumi."

"Thanks." He smiled while Incursio was on the table. "It was easy."

"So there were no problems?"

"Nope."

"Not one?"

"Nope."

Akame looked at him blankly before pointing to the weapon. "You didn't use the bitch?"

"I didn't have to."

"I saved you from a chair!" Aria snapped. "Give me some credit here!"

"A chair I would have been fine had it hit me anyway."

"It was made of oak! That stuff hurts!"

"How did-"

"I got hit by a tree as a kid! I KNOW how it feels!"

"The important part is the people are safe and sound with that scumbag gone." spoke Najenda.

Tatsumi nodded as Aria grumbled.

"Still, I really hate being ignored." She muttered to herself.

"Hmm? Weird, I thought I heard something, must be my imagination." remarked Tatsumi dryly.

"Stop that!" Aria yelled. "Stop making fun of me!"

"Alright you two, if you're gonna have an issue, take it outside." spoke Najenda.

Both grumbled at that while Tatsumi walked away, without Incursio.

"HEY! Come back here!"

(Tatsumi's room)

He sighed while laying on his bed, half naked. He looked at the teigu while noting Aria was quiet, much to his enjoyment. 'Finally, some peace and quiet.'

'I hate everything.' thought Aria to herself in the blade. 'I hate being here, I hate how I can't move, and I hate how I'm nothing but a slave to this...this...bastard!'

'**No calling your master a bastard.**' Sayo said in her head.

'FUCK YOU!' Aria snapped. `It's all your fault! I can't do a damn thing to this guy because of you!'

'**So you want Lucifer to eat you? That can be arranged.**'

'What other choice is there right now?!'

'**Being nice, stop acting like a bitch, and quit fucking cursing at MY friend!**'

'How?! He doesn't want me to speak!'

'**Gee, I wonder why.**' Sayo said. '**Anyway, just stop fucking around and start acting like a NORMAL human not a lowly dog!**'

'I am!'

'**Wrong. A normal human would have realized something. Think back to all the people in those cages you saw.**'

Aria stopped talking while thinking back on that particular memory. Recalling all the people who were either dead or dying reminded her of all the ones she and her parents use to have locked up.

'**You see? They are like the souls in hell, but unlike them, they still have flesh and are being tormented by demons in human skin.**'

'So? They're the ones who let themselves get taken.'

'**You mean like all those other people that 'let' themselves get taken by your family?**'

'...that was different.'

'**Oh? Tell me, what makes your practices different from the human traffickers?**'

'...it just is!' she yelled. 'They weren't from the empire, they were from the countryside, meaning they were less than us. That makes them lower than us and open to be used by their betters.'

'**Yet I became a queen and you became a teigu.**'

'I-I-I-'

'**Funny how karma works, doesn't it? You thought me and my friends were all country bumpkins, and yet one of us killed you, while living a life that's going to crush your precious empire. Tell me, does that sound like he's lower than you now? Go ahead, tell me loud and clear.**'

'I-I-'

'**Come on, speak up.**'

'I...I….n ...no….'

'**What was that? My 'bumpkin' ears didn't seem to hear it.**'

'No...no….'

'**Care to repeat that?**'

'No! No...it doesn't.'

'**Exactly. You and your parents thought you were so much better, and now look at you. How does it taste? Does it taste bitter?**'

'Yes.'

'**Good, because you now feel as bad as ME when I was left hanging to die!** **And all because you hated my hair, my HAIR!**'

Aria would have looked down if she could.

'**So you want things to get better? Here's a tip, you tell Tatsumi and admit you and your parents were nothing short of filth like the rest of this empire, and pray that he has a semblance of mercy left for you.**' Sayo said. '**Do that and MAYBE you can get out of there before the next millennium.**'

'...yes ma'am.'

'**Good, now if you excuse me I have to pour termites into your parents mouths. They really have a lot of sins to burn away.**'

Aria shivered as Sayo vanished from her mind. She looked over at Tatsumi and cleared her throat. "Uh, master?"

"What?"

"Can we...talk?"

"No."

"Please, I need to say something important."

"What?"

"...I'm a piece of crap and...I'm sorry."

"...what?"

"I'm a piece of crap...and I'm sorry." she repeated as Tatsumi turned to her completely. "I'm nothing but a lowly piece of human flesh that was arrogant and nothing short of a bitch."

"...what?"

"I'm sorry." Aria said sadly.

"Sorry? Sorry? You're SORRY!?"

She flinched. "Y-Yes…"

Tatsumi frowned. "Sorry doesn't bring back my friends! Sorry doesn't take away the pain they felt! Sorry doesn't change the fact you and your family were sadistic, sick and twisted, MONSTERS!"

Aria felt tears inside the blade and tried to keep from whimpering. "I..I know."

Tatsumi frowned again.

"I'm ...sorry…" She sniffled. "I know apologizing won't be enough, but please….please let me of some use to you, master."

"..." he sighed. "Fine, but I still don't trust you."

"...I know…"

"Look, just explain how you managed to change form briefly back there."

"I just thought about it. But I can't make hands or legs."

"Could you do it again if you tried?"

"Um...I don't know." She admitted. "I...you sure?"

"Yes, I want to see it happen."

Aria gulped before focusing on a body, as her form began to flicker between a sword and a mass of organic looking tentacles.

'Ew.' he thought as she groaned.

"I...I don't know if I can do it again."

"Just try."

She kept on trying as the sword started to change shape into Aria's original form, but the size of a rat and had tiny devil wings on her head. "Ugh…!"

"Uh...I think it worked?"

"It did?" She asked before looking down and blinked. "Eep! I'm tiny!"

"And naked." he remarked making her try and cover herself.

"Ahhh! D-D-Don't look!" Aria screamed while Tatsumi walked over and picked her up. "Hey!"

"It'd be easier if I got you something to cover you."

"S-Stop that!" She yelled while Tatsumi got an idea and walked towards the door.

"I wonder if Mime or Sheele have any clothes your size."

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah, after all they are girls too." he smirked. "There shouldn't be anything wrong with that."

"Wait! Nooooo!"

(Some time later)

Aria blushed while she wore a tiny black maids outfit that was really big on her and slipped down her body every ten seconds or so.

"It'll have to do." Mine frowned with her arms crossed and looked at Tatsumi. "How did this even happen?"

"She turned into a demon girl." He shrugged. "Naked and very small."

"I get that!"

"Apparently she can change shapes, random mind you, so I wanted to see if she could do it willingly. It might be helpful if I'm stuck working with her."

"..." Mine looked at Aria before sighing. "Ok."

'Why the maid outfit?!' She thought before Tatsumi sat on her. "GAH!"

"Oops." He chuckled while getting up from the chair. "Didn't see you that time."

"Ow." she groaned sitting up and rubbing her back. 'I deserved that.'

SQUASH!

"GAH!"

"Oops, didn't see you again."

She sighed as he picked her up. 'I hope he doesn't do that often.'

"Ok, time to get a haircut." Tatsumi smirked. "And Sheele has the perfect pair of scissors."

"But my hair is ok!"

"It looks too long, right Mine?"

"Tatsumi, I'm not getting involved with this."

"Fine." He sweatdropped before walking away. "Time for a haircut!"

'Help me!'

(Much later)

"So, how does it feel to be inside Incursio exactly?"

"Cramped." Aria grumbled while her hair was cut to her forehead and several large pink bows on her head. "Very cramped."

"Can you feel anything in there?"

"Not really, it's like a gooey suit of armor."

"Gooey?"

"Like snails."

"Ok, not what I imagined."

"What did you imagine it like?"

"An Iron Maiden." he sweatdropped. "Tiny, enclosed, and dark with no breathing room."

"...hell was like that." She said grimly. "So anything you need me to do?"

"Move a chair to the other side of the base."

"But...I'm so small."

"So? You are my maid." Tatsumi smirked evilly.

"But I'm tiny."

"It's either this or drinking an entire pond in five seconds."

"B-But-"

"As your master I order you."

She groaned. "Yes master."

"Mmm, but I think a couch might suit you better. So get to it."

"Yes master." she grumbled.

'He he he.'

(Later)

Leone looked on in interest as a tiny Aria was pushing a large couch in the hallway, and unable to move it.

"UGH! UGH! UGH!" she groaned kicking her legs. "Move! MOVE!"

'This is funny.' Leone thought while Aria screamed and kicked the couch, causing it to go flying into a wall as she cursed angrily. "Woah!"

"AHHH!" she yelled, not noticing what she did. "STUPID COUCH!"

"Um...you ok?"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"HEY!"

Aria froze and turned to Leone. "Ah! Big boob lion monster!"

"Oi! I'm no monster." she frowned. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Moving a couch to the other side of this base, duh." Aria frowned.

"...why?"

"Master-I mean Tatsumi told me to." She huffed with a blush.

"...oh. That's interesting, didn't expect him to grow a pair." she crossed her arms. "So he wants you to move this whole couch by yourself?"

"Yep. And I can't move it!"

Leone deadpanned. "Then what's that?" she pointed at the couch.

"...HUH?!" she gaped. "But...how?!"

"You kicked it."

"Eh?! B-But I'm tiny!" Aria cried out in shock.

"Well you're strong as me using Lionelle."

"You mean...I could have lifted it this whole time without struggling?"

"Try it out."

Aria grabbed the leg before struggling to lift it. "UGH!"

"Come on, use your legs."

"UGH!" She groaned before picking the couch up. "GAH! HEAVY!"

"That's weird, it worked before."

Aria grunted before throwing the couch out the window. "Gah! That hurts ...um where's the couch?"

"Huh, guess you can only be strong if you're pissed."

CRASH!

And cue the couch finally hitting the ground.

"...oh fuck."

"I ain't cleaning that up."

(Later)

Aria grumbled while trying to sweep the hallway, and failing as it was too big and she looked tired. "Ah...ah…." 'Why?! Why this task?!'

"Hey Aria." spoke Tatsumi walking over and looking pleased. "How's the couch coming along?"

"...um...I threw it out the window." She gulped. "Accidentally that is! That boob gorilla distracted me!"

Tatsumi shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that, but now you have to be punished."

"B-But it was an accident!"

"No excuses." he spoke firmly before picking her up and carried her. "I know just the thing."

She gulped nervously. 'Please don't let it be a hammer!'

(Later)

"Here." he handed her a small piece of cheese with her in front of a hole in the wall. "Now go inside."

"..." she gulped before waking inside.

"And make sure they're all gone!" he called out.

"Yes master." she sighed looking around. 'Please let the mice be gone, please!'

"Oh and if you don't check everywhere, you have to eat a cheese wheel."

She paled.

"And if you don't finish that, well you'll be here for a LONG while." Tatsumi smirked. "And better hurry, I saw a rat in here this morning."

"Y-Y-Yes master." She said before walking through the hole Only to get the feeling something was watching her. 'Please don't let it be a rat! Please!'

"Squeak."

"Squeak."

"Squeak."

Aria paled. She turned and saw three large mice there looking at her curiously.

"Squeak." One said before sniffing her face.

"A-A-A-"

"Squeak."

"Squeak."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed throwing the cheese back and ran out of the hole. "HELP!"

Only for Tatsumi to push her back in and plugged the hole with a cork.

"Hey!"

"It's your punishment. I'll let you out after you eat the cheese AND exercise with your new pals."

"Squeak."

"Squeak."

"Squeak."

"See you after my mission."

"Master no!" Aria cried out before getting tackled by the mice. "AHHHH!"

(A few days later)

Aria twitched while covered in fur, had cheesy breath, was feeling sick, and looked miserable as she was currently watching Akame eating some cheese omelets. "Ugh…" 'I hate mice!'

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom."

"So, have fun?" asked Tatsumi.

"No!" Aria snapped. "I had to eat cheese WHILE running from mice!"

"So?"

"They were fast!"

"Well you got them out, right?"

"It didn't help!" She snapped while Akame looked at her with hunger.

"Well at least the rodent problem is taken care of."

Aria growled before Akame gave her some cheese. "No!"

"Eat."

"No! I hate cheese now!"

"I said, eat."

"No!"

"Eat."

"And I said-MMM!" She cried out while getting a piece of cheese down her throat.

"Eat." frowned Akame with a dark glare.

She gulped in fear as Akame pulled out a wheel of cheese. 'AHHHH!'

Tatsumi walked off while hoping Leone was up for training.

(Later on)

Aria groaned while feeling stuffed with cheese as Tatsumi had her cleaning the floors with a mop. 'Ugh...need a nap…'

"There you go, you're almost done."

"Ugh...yes master…" she groaned while looking ready to pass out.

He looked at her and saw her seem a little out of it and felt slightly...guilty. 'Did I hurt her too much?'

As he contemplated, Aria fell to the floor and passed out.

'Huh?!' He thought in shock. "Hey, Aria? Aria?"

No response.

"Aria?"

Again no response.

"...crap." he moved over and picked her up. "Aria, come on wake up."

No response.

"Come on!" He tried pinching her cheeks.

"Mmm…." she groaned while not moving.

"Oh no, I think I pushed her too far." Tatsumi said before looking around for a pillow or blanket. "Ok um...what do I do?"

"Mmm…." Aria groaned.

"Let her take a nap?" suggested Akame.

He jumped as he didn't see her right next to him. "Um...maybe?"

"Then do it Tatsumi." She deadpanned.

"Mmm…" Aria groaned.

"Where should I put her in?"

"Your shirt." Akame pointed to his chest. "Works better if you were a woman, or Leone."

"W-What?" he blushed.

"It's warm and she's small enough for it."

Tatsumi blushed while looking at Aria's unmoving body.

"She might enjoy it." Akame said bluntly.

"Uh...oh...fine." He sighed before putting Aria into his shirt.

"Mmm...mmm~" she moaned a little before resuming a neutral yet tired look.

Both blinked while looking at the other in surprise.

"That actually worked."

"It did." Tatsumi said while Akame walked off.

"Dinner." She muttered while her stomach growled, again.

'What a one track mind.'

(Later on)

"I feel so mortified." grumbled Aria looking down with a blush.

"About?"

"Being here!" She blushed while still in Tatsumi's shirt, her head sticking out of the collar.

"...oh."

"I'm sorry master, I didn't mean to fail and fall asleep!" She cried out. "Don't hurt me!"

He sweatdropped. 'Oh boy, I really did it now.' "It's fine, I may have pushed you a bit far. Even I should keep in mind you can't get anything done if you're working too much."

"But...I failed." She muttered. "Failed like last time."

"Last time?"

"..."

"What do you mean?"

"...papa hates failure. If I fail...he locks me away like a criminal." she admitted making Tatsumi look at her confused.

"Wait, locks you away? For what?"

"...anything." She said sadly. "From giving food to 'bumpkins' to giving money to the poor. He hates it...hates me...hates anything I do wrong…"

"...what?"

"...papa said I have to 'weed out the maggots' to be loved. I did it papa...d-do you love me now? Can I see...mama now? Please...please...sniff…" sniffled Aria who started muttering to herself with a distant look in her eyes. "Please...please…."

Tatsumi went wide eyed at this while amazed that this girl, who killed his friends and went though literal hell, was crying over an event such as that. 'I thought she was naturally evil, but there's more to it then that?'

"Sniff…" she sniffed while some liquid went down her face. "Please...love me...papa…"

"Uh, Aria?"

She sniffled while looking at him. "Y-Yes….?"

"Do you...I don't know...need something?"

"...hug?" She asked with hope.

"Alright, I guess." He said before giving her an arm hug, which caused her to hug back and cry even more. 'She's...really human? I don't know anymore.'

"I...I...I'm so sorry master!" She cried. "I'm so sorry!"

He sighed while hugging her more, feeling very guilty at hurting her to this point. Granted he was still mad at her, but hearing this was starting to pull on his heart strings.

(Some time later)

"Sniff...sniff…" Aria sniffled while Tatsumi gave her a tissue the size of his hand, which was bigger than her whole body.

"Here, use this."

She blew into it while yellow snot came out and stuck to it and her face like glue. "Sniff."

'Ew!' he thought while she cleaned herself and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you...master." Aria sniffled. "You...are so kind…"

"Well even I'm not that heartless. Feeling better?"

"A little...but can I...have a cookie?"

"A cookie?"

"Mama gives me one when I'm sad."

"Well I could check and see if we have some."

"Thank you...master." She sniffled. "Thank you."

Tatsumi sighed in his head.

(Two days later)

Aria was cleaning up Tatsumi's floor using a sponge, and now looking like her regular size making it much easier. But she felt weird, like every time she saw the swordsman, she saw him either naked or very handsome. Something she shook off.

'I can't let my mind wander. Remember, you're his servant, which means you can't do anything you wanted without permission.' She thought before daydreaming about the boy in his shorts, sitting on her. 'Stop that brain!'

"Aria? Are you almost done?" Tatsumi called out while walking into the room with a towel over his hips.

"Yes master, just about." She said before turning and got a nosebleed. 'GAH!'

"Ok, I'll just change then. Don't look."

"C-C-Change?! Here?!"

"Yes, it's my room after all, just don't look."

"B-B-But-" she gasped before seeing his groin, causing her to lose a lot of blood.

"Turn around. Now."

She squeaked before running away, but hit a wall and fainted. "Ow!"

Tatsumi sighed and shook his head. "I told her."

Aria looked into space while naked Tatsumi's in diapers and cupid wings flew around her head. "Ugh…"

(Later on)

"Ugh...what...happened?"

"You saw me naked." Tatsumi said while looking at her without a shirt.

"I...did?"

"Yep."

She turned bright red. "S-SORRY!"

Tatsumi sighed. "It's fine." but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that said otherwise.

'_How is it fine? She's ogling us when she should be doing what we say. If she can stare all she wants, I say we make her do more than that._' The mental Tatsumi said.

'Well it is.'

'_...stop lying!_' he yelled. '_I say we make her do something embarrassing. Like letting us look at her butt._'

'Why?'

'_Just do it!_'

Tatsumi looked at Aria with a confidant look. "Aria, you have to be punished."

"B-But why?!"

"You saw my groin." he crossed his arms. "Now stand up and face the wall."

Aria did so while looking red in the face.

"Now lift up your skirt."

"W-What?"

"Do it."

She blushed while doing so, revealing her commando ass. She shivered as he reached out and gave it a feel.

'Cute!' He thought with a blush. 'And so smooth.'

'H-He's touching my butt!' She thought while her mind started to race. 'He's touching me!'

Tatsumi rubbed both while feeling bold and didn't seem too shy. He then started sneezing the cheeks while Aria started to feel very warm and sweaty.

'Now he's...oooh, squeezing...oooh…'

"I'll bet if the others saw you without any underwear they'd think you want this." spoke Tatsumi without thinking. "Lubbock would really enjoy hearing that."

Aria gulped while feeling her butt getting squeezed as she felt...happy to be squeezed against her will.

"Come on, tell me how'd you feel about that."

"Ah...good~" she moaned while her slit began to drip with juices.

Tatsumi seemed to snap out of it and moved his hands away with Aria doing the same and turned crimson before covering her ass quickly. "M-M-Master?!"

"S-Sorry!" He blushed while not seeing Akame, from the window eating chips, watching the entire event. "I'm so sorry!"

'Leone would have a field day if she saw this.' Akame thought. 'But at least he's sexually active. Although if he did that to me, I would kill him.'

'AHHH!' Aria thought in horror. 'I-I LIKED IT!'

'W-Where did that come from?! Why would I do something like that?!'

'_KEEP GOING!_' His inner self yelled. '_KNOCK HER UP!_'

"NO!" he yelled before covering his mouth.

"W-What?"

"I mean...no more cleaning, t-that's good enough." He blushed. "Um g-go get a cookie!"

Aria blushed while Akame threw her chip at the girl. "Eep!"

"Direct hit." Akame muttered while not looking fazed at all.

"AKAME?!" cried Tatsumi as Aria ran out. "W-W-W-What are you...doing there?"

She looked at him before giving a thumbs up. "Keep it up."

'AHHHHH!'

(Three days later)

"Tatsumi, I have a question." spoke Lubbock as the two were eating breakfast.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is it true you were copping a feel of Aria?"

He spat out his water. "W-What?!"

"Knew it." He muttered under his breath.

"W-Where did you hear that?"

"Akame."

'DAMN HER!'

"So did you?"

"I...I...look it wasn't my idea! I just...just...I don't know, felt like I had to." He blushed. "I mean...her butt was in front of me."

"Ok, and was it soft? Plump? Juicy?" he asked leaning in with his nose letting out some steam and giving a grin. "I need details!"

"NO!" He pushed him. "I'm not going to tell you that!"

"Aw come on! It's unfair to keep something like that from your fellow man."

"Bug someone else about that stuff!" Tatsumi blushed while Akame started telling Leone and Mine about 'the butt squeezing'.

"And it was bare."

"..."

"Anything else?" Leone asked.

"She was leaking." Akame bluntly said. "Enjoyed it."

"W-What?!" blushed Mine. "T-That perverted creep!"

"That he is." Akame nodded while eating a pancake. "He wanted to do it in her ass."

And cue a very pissed pink haired girl eyeing Tatsumi with rage, mostly anti pervert rage. "PERVERT!"

"N-N-No wait!" he cried jumping up as Mine ran at him before he ran the other way. "It's not like that at all!"

"I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN PERVERT!"

Leone laughed while Akame started telling Sheele about the 'butt story'.

"...I had no idea."

"Same." Akame nodded. "But he likes butts apparently."

"Oh my."

"Way to go Tatsumi!" called Leone.

"DIE PERVERT!"

"AHHHHH!" Tatsumi screamed in fear. "HELP!"

'So lucky!' thought Lubbock.

(Week later)

Tatsumi did several practice swings with Incursio on several practice dummies.

All the while feeling the hilt, and imagining Aria's ass again.

'I need to forget it happened and not do that ever again.' He thought before imagining her licking his crotch. 'Shit!'

'_Master, I'll help you with anything~_'

"No thanks." he muttered shaking his head.

'_Please?_'

"No."

'_Not even a titfuck?_'

"N-No!"

'_An assjob? A booby trap? Grinding? Pussy?_'

"NO!" he yelled out, making Aria perk up in the sword.

'_Then…..you want my virginity?_'

'Master? What's wrong?' Asked the real Aria with concern.

"AHHH!" He blushed while looking red in the face. "No! I'm not taking that!"

'Taking what?'

"You know w-Oh! Uh...nothing."

'Are you sure?'

'_Take my virginity master~_'

"NO! I'm not taking your virginity!" He yelled as Sheele walked by him, and overhead it.

'WHAT?!' Aria let out in shock.

"W-What?!" Sheele blushed before fainting with a red face.

"..." 'FUCK!'

'M-Master? W-Where did that come from?!'

"I-I-I…." he blushed while running to a wall and banged his head on it. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

'Master what's wrong?!'

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He yelled before screaming. "DAMN IT ARIA AND YOUR ASS!"

'EH?!'

Tatsumi stopped banging his head and panted before rubbing the spot. "Just...forget I said anything and let's get back to practice."

'...did you...want me?' Aria asked in shock.

"I…" he trailed off with a blush, only to get the nagging feeling coming back in the back of his head.

'_Order her to transform back to her normal form and show her some real training. A real maid can satisfy her master no matter what._'

'I-I can't!'

'_And why not?_'

'One time was bad enough, I can't make her do it again.'

'_Oh please, she loved it. Just make her turn back to normal and show her who calls the shots._'

Tatsumi blushed crimson red. 'B-But I can't!'

'_Oh come on now, she'll bare good kids._'

'Kids?!'

'_Yep, so fuck her!_' The mental Tatsumi yelled. '_Give her babies!_'

Tatsumi gulped and felt his resolve weakening.

'_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!_'

"...Aria, change back."

'Why?'

"Just do it." he ordered in a firm tone that said 'Just do it'.

Aria nodded before changing back. "Ok master."

"Lean against the wall like before."

She blushed before complying. She felt him raise her skirt and slap her ass making her jump with a yelp.

Tatsumi kept on slapping while looking ready to jump her.

'Ooooh~'

"I'll bet you've been thinking about your punishment this whole time." Tatsumi smirked. "Well have you?"

"Oooh~"

"I asked you a question!" he slapped her ass.

"Ahh! Y-Yes-OOOOH!" She moaned as Tatsumi kept on slapping her ass. "Oooh!"

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?"

"Yes!" She moaned while they didn't notice Leone in the bushes with a smirk.

'Yes, a free show!' She thought as Akame watched on while eating marshmallows. 'This'll make for great blackmail material.'

"Ooooh~" Aria moaned while Tatsumi looked at the ass and felt his tent getting bigger.

"I'll bet you'd love to touch me too, wouldn't you?"

"Yes! Oooh! Touch me~!"

Tatsumi stopped slapping her, much to her confusion.

"Huh? Master?" She said while dripping juices.

"That's enough for now." he spoke, getting himself together with his willpower.

Leone and Akame deadpanned at this as Aria looked very hurt. 'Fuck.'

"But...master."

"No buts." he ordered with a grimace. "Go...clean the hallways."

She pouted before walking away as Akame appeared next to him alone with Leone.

"Should've taken it." Leone whispered in his ear.

"Agreed."

"AHHH!" he screamed jumping at seeing them.

"Should've banged her." Akame deadpanned. "You had her."

"How much were you two seeing?!"

"All of it." Leone smirked. "Good job manning up."

"Still needs to fuck." Akame said bluntly. "No man leaves things unfinished."

Tatsumi blushed brightly at this. "I-I couldn't help it! I felt like I had to, b-but it didn't feel like I should at the same time!"

"It's called being a man." Leone sighed. "Although I was hoping you would have chosen me to be your first time."

"Your breasts would suffocate him." Akame said.

"No they won't!"

"They would."

Tatsumi covered his face in embarrassment. "Can you not talk like that with me here?!"

"Why no one's here." Leone smiled.

"Ugh!" He groaned while running away. 'What's happening to me!?'

Akame finished eating her marshmallows and looked at Leone. "Want to tell the others so we can all watch his first time?"

"Sure."

(Four days later)

Aria blushed while hiding under a pillow, her ass sticking out like a sore thumb. 'NO MORE! I-I NEED TO HIDE BEFORE I-I JUMP HIM!'

She had been having wet dreams of Tatsumi fucking her like his personal bitch, and no matter what she did, she couldn't keep from imagining it during the day. And it was causing her to lose her mind.

'Think of bunnies! No no no bunnies don't multiply! NOOO!' Aria thought in horror before Tatsumi walked into the room.

"Aria?"

She paled while her body started to warm up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"N-N-N-Nothing master!" She blushed while her slit became drenched and her mind hazy.

"Oh, so...you aren't mooning me?" he asked seeing the ass making her blush and let out an 'Eeep!'. "Um...are you ok?"

"Y-Yes! I'm not thinking about jum-never mind!"

"...what?"

Aria squeaked again. "Nothing!"

"You sure?"

"Yes master!" She cried out.

Tatsumi stared at the rear and tugged at his collar. "If you say so."

Aria blushed while the image of her breastfeeding Tatsumi appeared in her mind. 'AHHHHH!'

'So cute.' Tatsumi thought. He felt himself tempted to slap it, but slapped himself to keep it together.

'I-I-I…' Aria thought while the images started to become more frequent as she started to drip juices. 'I-I can't stop!'

'Oh god, she looks so vulnerable, and is...is she wet?!' He thought in shock. 'But why ...oh god. She wants me to...do it!'

'_SO FUCK HER!_'

'But...isn't it taking advantage of her?! I mean this is like when she held people in cages!'

'_So? You want her right?_'

'I-'

'_THEN FUCK HER!_' The inner voice yelled. '_You've spent plenty of time making her do whatever you want, at this point NOT fucking her would be a complete tease._'

'But I can't!'

'_Stop being a pussy and fuck her! Or do you want to run away like you did with that hot blue haired sadist with the mega breasts?_'

'Well no…'

'_THEN FUCK HER!_'

He groaned before noticing Aria was out off the pillows, stripping and looked ready to pounce on him like a cougar.

"Master, I can't take it." she panted rubbing her legs together. "Please, let me make you feel good, use my body like a sex toy."

Tatsumi turned bright red as his sanity went out the window and he ripped off his clothing before jumping onto the girl.

"Oooooh~!"

"You want me to use you?" he growled while giving her breasts a hard squeeze. "Then I'll use every single part of you, bitch!"

"Ooooh! Yes master~! OOOOOH~!" She moaned while they didn't see Akame and Sheele looking upon them from a closet.

"Uh, should we do something?" whispered Sheele.

"No." Akame said while eating some cookies. "This is the chance for him to fuck with someone."

"But-"

"Hush, he's about to do anal."

"I'm gonna try out this little ass of yours first, walking around without any underwear shows you want it there." Tatsumi grunted before thrusting into the anus as Aria moaned and hugged him tightly.

"Oh god master! I want it!" She moaned while Leone and Najenda watched from the window.

"Like what you see?" The blond asked her leader.

"Remind me HOW you got me to watch this."

"To show you how to get a man, I mean you have been looking at the residential green puppeteer for a LONG while." Leone smirked as Najenda blushed. "Plus I want to show you my little brother's virginity getting taken away...oh god! That should be me!"

"...you need a hobby, a normal one."

"Hey!"

Tatsumi grunted while feeling his cock getting ready to release its load into the soft ass. "Come on, squeeze harder you bitch!"

"Oooooh!" Aria moaned while Lubbock was watching from under the bed. "Yes master! Ooooh!"

'Lucky!' he thought with a nosebleed. 'That should've been me and Najenda!'

Tatsumi grunted before pouring his sperm into the ass while the other members started to look out from their hiding spots. "TAKE IT ALL YOU WHORE!"

"YES!" She moaned before releasing her juices while the team started either to turn red or embarrassed. "YES TATSUMI!"

"It's master to you!"

"OOOOH! MASTER!" She moaned as Lubbock started to poke his head out and grinned.

"Want a hand?"

"AHHHHH!" Both screamed in shock.

"Lubbock?!" cried Najenda making the two jump.

"NAJENDA?!"

"Yo." Leone waved as Sheele and Akame popped out of the closet.

"S-Sorry!" Sheele blushed as Akame gave them a thumbs up.

"A man at last."

Both turned red before screaming in horror, as Tatsumi came again to Aria's anus.

(Later)

"What the ever living hell is wrong with you all?!" Tatsumi screamed at the Night Raid members.

They either looked away, smirked, or looked unfazed.

"WELL?!"

"Akame made me do it!" Sheele spoke up.

"Nom." She ate a cupcake. "You followed me regardless."

"Still!"

Tatsumi looked very pissed as Aria was hiding behind him. "All of you were peaking on us like a bunch of perverts?!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" frowned Mine with a blush.

"You watched from the ceiling." Akame said bluntly. "I saw you."

"LIES!"

"That's like if I peeped on the girls changing! How is it fine to watch me and my maid go at it, but you don't want any guys watching the girls change? What's the difference?"

"We wanted to see you become a man." Leone pointed out. "After all, you were less likely to know HOW to fuck. Still, you should've asked me."

He glared in anger. "So, you like to watch, do you?"

"Yes." Najenda blushed. 'I'm really a pervert.'

"Then all of you do it, fuck, right now, right here."

They looked at each other before Lubbock fainted along with Mine and Sheele as Najenda looked away, Leone was about to curse as Akame grabbed her breasts and squeezed.

"Ok."

"Do it, all of you, right now. You don't have a problem watching, so you won't have a problem doing it in front of me." Tatsumi frowned while Aria whispered into his ear.

"We'll do it later, just let them go...master." She said in a cute voice.

"No." he spoke firmly. "They intruded on our private time, so they can reap what they sow."

"But most of them are passed out."

"Then we wait for them to wake up."

"...yes master." She bowed as Akame kept on squeezing Leone's breasts.

(Later)

"Ugh..what...happened?" groaned Lubbock waking up.

"You passed out."

He looked up and saw Mine and Sheele also getting up as well. "Ugh...but why?"

"I want you all to fuck." Tatsumi deadpanned. "And I really mean it."

"Tatsumi, you can't be-" started Najenda.

"I am serious, deadly serious." he frowned. "Now get to it."

"But-" Mine blushed before seeing Akame and Leone making out in the background.

"Do it." He frowned. "Now."

"I'm all for it!" beamed Lubbock.

Najenda blushed while said guy grabbed her ass while Sheele and Mine looked very hesitant.

"Everyone who watched us is gonna fuck, so get to it." He frowned while tapping his foot while Aria walked back in with some tea.

"Master, I have the tea you requested."

"Thank you Aria." He smiled while taking the cup of tea as he watched the orgy unfold in front of him. "Now I want you to let me sit on your back."

"Yes master~" she nodded getting on all fours before Tatsumi sat on her like a chair. She then panted like crazy as Tatsumi felt on top of the world. 'OOOOH~!'

"Later on I might let you ride my dick while having supper."

"Yes master~" she moaned with lust.

'This is the best day of my life.' He thought with a smile.


	94. Female Monsters and Saitama

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Monsters and Saitama

Series: Onepunch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Saitama had his eyes focused and narrowed on something hard. Something that took all his focus for. Something that had been driving him mad since waking up as his fingers moved fast.

"Sensei, I am going out on patrol." Spoke up Genos at the door. "Will you be staying here to try and beat that game?"

"Yeah, King is coming over in a few hours to take it back and I'm only halfway through!" He spoke while trying to make his character get to the finish line. "I'll feel like a complete idiot if I don't get at least over halfway there!"

"Yes sensei, I should be back in a few hours, I wish you the best of luck in your conquest." Spoke Genos as he left the apartment. 'Seeing sensei's determination on that is something I should display myself. I'll ensure no rock is left unturned if trouble arises on patrol.'

'Come on, come on, I got th- NO!' He thought as right as he was about to defeat the boss the game paused as a 'low batteries in controller' sign appeared on screen. 'No! Augh, where are the batteries?!'

As he looked around for some, he didn't notice two pair of slitted eyes looking at him through the balcony door that were from the opposite side of the road.

"So this is the guy? He doesn't seem that impressive, were those stories exaggerating?"

"I don't think so sister. Just look at him. Average looking, not at all impressive, and not a single strand of hair on his head. All the stuff we heard, but it's those traits that lead to so many others being crushed without warning."

"Yeah, but how do we make sure? If the stories are true we'll die if we try to test him, right?"

"Hmm, well, if we were to lay in wait and see what he does to some poor fool, then we'll have our answer. If he dies, we can just sneak in and enjoy the leftovers."

"Good call… he appears to be moving around frantically, I think something has happened."

"Come on, I know there were some batteries around here, but where?!" He cried as he quickly dashed around the entire apartment, opening drawers, throwing things aside but no luck.

"Maybe he's sensing something's wrong."

"I doubt-" The first voice was cut off as they heard a crash and looked down the road to see some kind of large rhino lumbering around with numerous horns on its body and smashing into buildings.

Saitama stopped running when he felt a shake and spotted something roll out from under the couch and snatched them up with a smile. "There you are!"

"Everyone tremble before the might of the Extinction Rhino!" Called the monster as he sniffed the air. "I know there's food here, give it to me or perish!"

"Seems he sensed that beast's presence, now comes when we see what he's made of."

"Or get trampled into paste."

"Either way we'll have our answer." one of the figures said as Saitama heard the monster and groaned.

"Now? Of all times?" He muttered putting the batteries in and got the battery up. "Maybe I can make it if I really push myself, then I can take care of him."

"Come out and face me cowards!" He cried as he knocked a few of the buildings near him, making the earth shake, along with saitama's apartment, making the console fall to the ground and crack, making the game freeze and start to glitch out.

Saitama's expression went still as he looked at the console and picked it up to try and reset, but when it came back on, he saw he was at the very start. "..."

"Hahaha, no one is safe from Extinction Rhino, now give me food!" It roared out as it kept moving with the two figures looking back in the apartment and suddenly saw Saitama was gone.

"Hey, did you-"

"Quiet sister, he's down there."

They looked and saw Saitama outside the apartment in his hero uniform and looking at the rhino who noticed him.

"Eh? So, the hero association finally sent someone to deal with me, huh?" It snorted. "A bit puny, but I'll crush any hero that gets in my way."

"You ruined my game… you'll pay!"He called in annoyance before launching forward and punching the monster in the chest, exploding it like a ripe tomato.

The two figures went wide eyed with slack jaws and saw a trail dig into the street from sheer force before seeing Saitama go back into the building.

"Sister...the rumors were true."

"Yes, if anything they played down his power, he is beyond expectations!"

"Which means this is our chance. Our best chance at protection. Only question is how to talk to him without him ending us right away."

"Good question, but for now, all that matters is that the others don't learn of this, he will be ours and ours alone sister."

"Agreed."

As the two laid down on the building, several other creatures were making their way into the area after hearing the sound of the punch with a few seeing the remains of the rhino land near them.

'I've found him.'

(Later)

"Yo Saitama, you in there?" Called King knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm here, come on in." Came the man's voice, though he sounded a bit depressed.

"Cool, you doing ok, you sound a bit off?" He replied opening and looked in to see Saitama staring at the gaming console with a depressed aura. "What's going on?"

"Monster attack...game fell off the shelf… lost my data…"

"Well it's not something you can't get back." Replied King walking over and picked the console up to look it over. "It doesn't look broken, so that's a relief."

"I was so close...so close to the end…"

"Well, you can borrow it later and try again, I'm just here to pick up my game."

Saitama looked at King with a hopeful gleam and gave two thumbs up. "You rock!"

"Heh, I do don't I?" He smiled at the praise before they heard a knock at the door. "Sounds like Genos is back."

"Maybe, I'll get it, maybe he brought back some food." Saitama said as he got up and made his way to the door. "Hey Genos, did...who are you?"

"Hi, you are Saitama, correct?" Asked a tall woman in a prim grey business suit with black hair in a bun as she held a clipboard that hid her mouth.

"Yes, that's me."

"Good, and you are currently single, correct?"

"Huh?" He tilted his head confused. "Why do you ask? Just who are you?"

"I am Yukira Takimona and I need you to sign here, here, here, and here." Said the woman, showing him the clipboard and a pen, revealing a pair of sharp teeth.

"But what is it?" He asked scratching his head. "Are you a census taker?"

"No, I am the CEO of Takimona industries, I control a large chunk of business done in cities O to Z, now please sign the paper." She urged with Saitama rubbing his chin.

"Mmm, I think I've heard of them, but I can't really remember. What do you people make?"

"We're a reconstruction company with numerous other smaller organizations we've accumulated, we repair damage done by monsters and heroes, the paper now." She reminded while sounding impatient while Saitama looked at it.

"Is this a form for the building? The landlord didn't mention anything about the building being fixed up."

"It's not that, now just sign please."

"But what am I signing, what happens once I sign?"

"Uh...it's…" She stopped when she saw King on the other side of Saitama looking confused making her pale. 'Oh no! It's King himself! Here?! Now?!'

"Hey Saitama, who is it?"

"She says she's a CEO of a reconstruction company and wants me to sign this for some reason."

"Why, the building isn't damaged. Wait… have I seen you before?" He said as the woman paled a bit more.

"Uh, w-w-well I just have that face you recognize, nothing more." She gulped.

"No, no...wait, aren't you that CEO infamous for implementing numerous hostile takeovers of smaller companies?"

"Uh...I ...oh would you look at the time! I better get going, thanks for your time!" She spoke taking the clipboard and quickly walking away with a nervous sweat. 'That was too close, I'll have to try back when the King isn't here, I'm just glad his engine didn't start up!'

"What was that all about?" Asked Saitama closing the door. "What did you mean by that?"

"Well I saw an article about a week ago about her, she is infamous for bullying, bribing, and blackmailing companies into selling out to her, so her company would buy them out then either liquidate the entire company and lay everyone off or keep them going but worsen conditions. According to the article, she had been acting odd and had disappeared a month ago."

"Really? Hmm, then maybe she wanted me to sign a contract to make me leave to make it easier on buying this place." Surmised Saitama rubbing his chin. "The rent is pretty high."

"Did you read anything on the paper before she left?"

"Not really, I wonder what it was exactly?" He pondered while said woman left the building while looking at the clipboard with a frown.

"Damn it, why wouldn't he just sign the contract and marriage licence, why did he have to make things difficult, and why was King there?!"

"King's in there? Excellent info." Remarked a female voice making her jump and whirl around, but didn't see anything.

"Hey, who said that?" She looked around. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right down here, under your shoe."

"What?" She said as she looked down to see a green puddle moving past her feet. "Hey watch it! These shoes cost more than your existence!"

"Yeah, well now they're radioactive, so have fun with that!" Laughed the puddle as Takimona took the shoes off and kicked them away with them burning through the rubble. 'In the meantime, I'm gonna see what I can learn from spying on this Saitama. He'll never expect a puddle and I'll find out just what he's into. Genius!' She thought as she began to travel into the building, ignoring the fact that her slime was burning away at the ground under her.

"When I get my claws on that bitch…" Growled Takimona as her nails grew into sharp claws while her eyes darkened. "This is my territory."

"I think you are a bit hasty in claiming that stake, don't you agree sister?"

"Big time, especially trying something so pathetic as using a piece of paper."

"Of course, we're monsters, we take what we want, not rely on weak human methods after all."

"Scram you two." Growled the CEO looking at what looked like an anthro cat with two heads, one with white fur and black ears, the other with black fur and white ears, with two tails with the colors reversed with a shapely body. "Go eat an old rotten fish, I'm busy."

"So are we, so go away, you're in OUR territory, we marked this place last night."

"Right over on the opposite building in fact." remarked the white head pointing at the rooftop. "Now scream, you had your shot."

"At buying some real estate, that's it." the woman waved off.

"Nice try, but we know the real reason." Frowned the black head. "You and that puddle are here for the same thing we are, and chances are we won't be the last either, that's why me and my sister are here to make sure we claim him first."

"You're delusional. You have no proof I'm here for anything but business."

"Really, then you don't mind if we see your clipboard, hmm?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Fleabags like you wouldn't understand, let alone how to read."

"Please, we're two hundred years old, cats may get two tails if they live a hundred years, but no one knows that they get another head if they last twice as long!"

"Now show us the clipboard, or we take it." Warned the black head as they brought out their own claws.

"Hey, if you think I'm going to bend to a two headed furball you're wrong!"

"We warned you." Smirked the white head before letting out a hiss as they lunged at her. As they fought the goo made her way down the hall towards Saitama's room.

'Alright, so long as I don't stand out much or let him know I'm here, I can do my reconnaissance no problem.' She thought as she reached his room and began to squeeze under the door, unintentionally melting part of it off. '... maybe he won't notice that?'

"Here Saitama, let me show you an easy way to get through the game a bit faster."

"Really? Awesome, go ahead."

'Yes, he's here, but who's with him?' she thought raising an eyestalk to look over and zoomed in on the face, only to pale and shake. 'KING?! The strongest hero in the world?! What's he doing here?!' She thought as she tried to keep it together. 'O-Ok, calm down, maybe he's just here to visit, there's know way he knows about you, right?'

"See you just input a cod, you do it like this, and this, that, and there."

"Whoa, that's awesome, but isn't that a bit like cheating?"

"Nah, if it was the programmers wouldn't have put it in the game." Smiled King before he noticed something glowing and turned, making the goo quickly hide around the corner and saw the hole in the door. "Uh, Saitama? What happened to your door?"

"Huh? What do you me- whoa! No no no no no, what happened?!"

"Whoa, calm down, it's just a door."

"But now I'll have to buy a new door! And just when I was saving up to try and buy something really worth whiled. I was hoping to buy some fresh crab that would be going on sale next month, and they aren't cheap."

'Oh no, I made him mad! What do I do, what do I do?!' Wondered the goo shaking. 'Should I make my way out? If they see me no doubt they'll do whatever it takes to end me!' She thought as she curled up into a ball and shivered. 'And even if they don't do that he'll hate me, I can't have that happen!'

With that she waited till they looked away before slinking through the hole as fast as possible. 'I'll have to try again later, at least now I know what he might enjoy.'

"Don't worry, I can pay for it if you want?" King offered, making Saitama sigh in relief.

"Thanks, then if I get that crab I'll invite you over with Genos and I to enjoy it."

"Cool, well I gotta go, see you later." King said as he took the game and began to leave.

"See ya." He waved while outside the twin headed cat was winning while Takimona panted with scratches on her suit.

"Ready to give up, you are barely a monster, just a salary woman playing the part and nothing more!"

"Shut up! You're nothing but a housecat that's lived longer than most! My old house cat had a better bite to her than you do!"

"Well your house cat has nothing on us, now get ready to die bitch!"

"Yeah, no, I don't think so!" She cried with a glare. "I'm going to skin you alive and make you into a new pair of fur lined boots!"

"Just try it bitch!" Growled the cat as a figure began to approach the fighters with neither noticing them. "We'll enjoy picking your tacky shoes from our teeth!"

"They're not tacky, they're stylish, professional, and expensive!"

"Like, what the heck are you two doing? It's like totes in my way."

Both fighters paused and looked over only for both to groan loudly.

"Oh no, not you!"

"Hey, like, what's that supposed to mean?" Asked the figure who was revealed to be a woman with dark tanned skin, long bleached blond hair that seemed to curl all around and wore fake nails, a tiger patterned long sleeved top that showed a large amount of cleavage with a tight black skirt with matching heels, pink lips, and with reptile slitted eyes that were red while wearing high heels.

"We mean you're annoying to be around, shouldn't you be out trying to seduce teenagers or something?"

"Like omg, that's not even close." She scoffed while looking at her phone. "Like, why would I want gross virgins that aren't even my taste? That's totes lame."

"Because you look like a walking nightmare that only a hormonal pre teen would want to touch?" Guessed the white cat head with a snicker making the dark skinned woman glare at. "I mean look at you, I'm amazed your hair is still on you with so much bleach you must have showered in."

"For once I have to agree with the feline, you do look rather ridiculous, like a beauty salon exploded while you were still inside."

The woman felt her eye twitch before her hair started to twitch and rose up with the tips curling more while producing protruding blades from them. "Like, say one more word, and I'll like totally paint this place with your old lady and rat blood."

"I think you mean cat, or did that bleach reach your brain?"

"No, I like mean rat." She spoke as her hair lashed out and nearly cut the two up if they didn't jump, but did cause a huge hole to be formed while the woman grinned. "Because that's what you totes are."

'Shit I forgot how powerful the bitch actually is!' Thought the cat with a frown.

"I've had to deal with tough people in business, dealing with a sunburnt skank is-WOAH!" Cried Takimona who nearly got crushed by a rock the woman chucked whose eye twitched.

"What were you saying old hag?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice that promised death at the wrong answer.

"Uh…."

"Because it like totally sounded like you called ME, a skank." She said as she cracked her neck. "Now, like, I totally know you didn't mean to say that, RIGHT?"

"Uh…." she let out with a gulp before noticing King leaving the apartment making her eyes widen. 'Crap! I forgot to leave before he came out!'

"Huh? What's going on?" He said, making all three monsters freeze. 'Is that a two headed cat girl?!'

'Like, oh no! King!? What's that guy doing here?!' Thought the ganguro girl as King stood there with his engine revving up, putting all the monsters on high alert.

'What do I do, I can't fight her and there are witnesses he- wait, is that gangero's hair moving like knives? Wait, she's a monster too!' He thought sweating more as his engine got louder.

'Crap! He's ready to fight!' Thought the black cat head. "Sister, we need to flee, now!'

"Agreed, now is not the time to fight!" She said before they both took off.

"Like, look at the time, I totally have a hair appointment to get too, bye!" Waved the ganguro who managed to run away at high speed even in heels.

'No, how do I get out of this?!' Thought Takimona as King turned to her, his 'engine' getting louder and louder. "W-Wait! I'm going! I swear!"

"Wait, you dropped this." He said as he spotted her clipboard in front of him.

"N-No need to worry, I got plenty." She gulped backing up.

"No, I insist." He said as he picked it up. 'Just take it and go before I have a heart attack!'

'Crap! If he gets up close, I'm a goner!' She thought before turning and scrambled off in fear as fast as possible.

"...oh thank god, she's gone." He sighed as he saw her run away as fast as possible. 'I thought my heart was gonna explode. I was scared I'd get attacked by three monsters at once.'

He ignored the green slime leaving the door behind him and quickly enter a nearby sewer grate. But what he didn't know was a pair of slitted eyes looking at the building.

'Those fools are all incompetant. Seems it's up to me to actually take my chance and prove to him I can be useful.'

(Next day)

Saitama was watching the news as Genos was whipping up breakfast. "Sensei, the eggs will be ready soon, do you want cheese or no cheese in them?"

"I thought we were out of cheese."

"Oh, I had forgotten, a thousand apologies sensei, I can run to the store quick if you wish?"

"Nah, by the time you come back the breakfast will be cold." He remarked before hearing a knock at the door. "Hang on, I'll get it."

"Yes sensei." Genos said as Saitama made it to the door and opened it only to blink in mild surprise.

"Uh…"

"Hello there, I take it you're the human called Saitama?" Asked the figure, that being of a tiger that was taller than Saitama in a blue housewife style clothing with a white apron on and her claws on her hips.

"Yes…. is this supposed to be a surprise attack or something?" He asked in confusion. 'At least she didn't burst through the wall like that rude bug guy.'

"Oh heavens no. I'm not like some other monsters." She waved off. "I have come here to meet and talk to you face to face."

"Ok… why?" He asked in confusion. "Don't you wanna fight or something?"

"Of course not." She shook her head. "But I would like to come in, I have an important matter to talk to you about."

"Um… ok." He said, letting her in. 'I wonder what she wants?'

"Thank you." she bowed walking in before smelling the food and shook her head. "Who's cooking?"

"Genos." He replied as said cyborg turned and went on high alert.

"Sensei! We're under attack!"

"Don't raise that tone with me!" Snarled the tiger with her arms crossed and pointed at him. "I came here to talk about something important, but it can wait. What are you cooking?"

"Scrambled eggs with toast, and don't lie to me monster, you will not harm sensei!"

"Genos, cool it, I let her in." Spoke Saitama as the tiger raised an eyebrow with a scoff.

"That's it? That's not a balanced breakfast at all. Step aside, I'll have to fix this."

"Excuse me, the meal has all necessary nutrients needed, and why would I let a monster cook, you might poison our food, plus I already made breakfast, you cooking is unnecessary."

"Oh please, as a mother I know what I'm doing, now move aside."

"Huh? You're a mom? So is there a little tiger monster cub running around?" Saitama asked curiously.

The tiger woman gritted her teeth with a snarl before closing her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok, so, what did you want to talk about?"

"Please, allow me to help improve on this meal and I'll explain everything." She bowed her head. "It's the least I can do for barging in like this."

"The meal is fine." Genos argued with a frown.

"Eh, let her do what she wants, the eggs expire tomorrow anyway." Spoke up Saitama making her smile.

"Thank you, you won't be disappointed." She said as she pushed Genos aside as she got to work.

(Later)

"Done!" She smiled setting the plates down, showing scrambled eggs, along with some small celery stalks with smoking hot steak cuts and even some fried fish nuggets. "Eat up, and make sure you have something healthy to wash it all down with."

"Whoa, where did you get all this?" Saitama asked in surprise as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"A proper housewife has the essentials on hand. That and there were some unused food in the freezer that seemed to be going to waste and managed to cook them up. They would have gone back tomorrow."

"Really? Awesome, thanks." He said as he began to dig in.

"Sensei wait! Let me scan them first." spoke up Genos.

"Tch, I'm not someone who'd go and waste food with something nasty like poison. If you don't believe me, then don't eat, Saitama can have it all." She frowned while doing the dishes from the previous night.

"Poison doesn't work on me, I am just worried about sensei." He said as he quickly scanned the food before sighing. "It's fine Sensei."

"I'll say, it tastes great!" he spoke through a mouthful.

"Do chew your food, you could easily choke if you're not careful." She said as she walked back over with a glass of milk. "Here, drink up so you can grow big and strong."

He chewed his food and swallowed before taking the glass and drank it before sighing. "Thanks. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm going to go straight to the point. I wish for protection."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look, I'll get to the point, monsters, and people who change into them have no rights and are either killed on sight or sent to 'research' centers never to see the light of day again." She spoke sitting down at the table. "Take me for instance, ever since I changed I couldn't go about as a human anymore. I was just a regular mother and wife who did her duties because she wanted to make her family safe. I even did everything possible to keep my son safe, even urged him to go into college, but…"

"It's ok." Spoke Saitama with a somber expression. "It's not easy when we lose someone close. I-"

"Lose? Oh no no no, I didn't lose him."

"...really? Oh, it sounded like you were getting ready to tell us him and your husband were dead."

"Of course not! They're living fine and dandy, but I left because I didn't want to deal with their attitude." She huffed. "I spent my son's life telling him what to do. Brush your teeth, do the homework until it was done, what not to do, what to do, I even tried to get him into a fancy school and be a doctor like I wanted, but nooo, he goes off and acts up and says how I'm 'smothering' him and what does he do? He goes off, meets a girl at school, and then thinks it's a better idea to date her and work in a small bakery. A bakery! Can you believe that?"

"What, did he lose his job and not succeed?"

"No, he is now running it, but I did not raise him to settle for a lowly position like that! He was going to be an amazing doctor!"

"It sounds as though you were acting as a helicopter parent." Spoke up Genos.

"Hey! Just because I told him what to do, how to do it, and what not to do, does NOT make me a helicopter parent!"

"But what about your husband?" Asked Saitama. "Did he have a problem with it?"

"No! He goes up and says 'our son will make a great baker' and didn't seem bothered at all! Come on, which makes more money and is more respected, a baker or doctor?"

"Doctor, but did your son want to be a doctor?"

"Of course he did, why else would I sign him up for all those extra after school classes, give him those expensive textbooks for his birthday and christmas and make sure he got into a good school?"

"But did he ever say he was fine with that?"

"...well not technically." She admitted before shaking her head. "But come on, a mother knows what's best for her child, but when he went off with that floozy to be a baker, I was beyond angry. It felt like I did all that for nothing, and before I knew it, I became like this. So I decided if my work isn't appreciated, I wouldn't stay around, and left. Ever since then I've been trying to survive like a human and avoid any heroes or other monsters who might want to eat me."

"Ah… ok, I think I get it, so when your son didn't become what you wanted him to be you turned into a literal tiger mom and then left your old life behind?"

"I prefer to call myself Den Mother, it has respect to it." She huffed. "When I heard the rumors about a hero who was capable of defeating giant monsters with a single punch, I thought that maybe I could come here and get protection. I'm willing to pick up the pace and help around in exchange of course. I'm not slouch."

"Well I don't know, it is kind of cramped in here already…"

"I can pay for rent?" She suggested making Saitama perk up.

"But how do you have any money?"

"Well when offering my work as a maid scared people off, I went ahead to make handmade bento lunches to sell." She said with a smile. "I made a website and drop them off in front of people's doors before they leave for work, plus I still have all my old accounts, cards, and so on from when I was human."

"...ok, you can stay."

"Thank you!" She said with a smile as she pulled him into a hug, his face being pushed against her breasts.

Genos stood up in alarm with Saitama being still in the position, but inwardly stunned.

'Am I feeling something soft, or is that just her fur? Do I say it out loud? Will I be in trouble if I do or don't? I've never had to deal with a position like this.' Thought the bald man as the woman began to lightly purr happily. 'Should I try to pull away or would that be rude, or is staying like this even ruder?'

"Release sensei." Spoke Genos while Den Mother frowned at him.

"You really should learn some manners, I'm merely hugging him in gratitude." She let go of Saitama and stood up. "I'll get started on cleaning this place up until it shines."

"There is no need, I already cleaned up this morning." Genos said with a frown as she glared back, lightning traveling between both of them.

"Well apparently not enough. I saw a thin layer of dust on the top of the cupboard."

"I am sure you are mistaken, and I think this is a bad idea sensei, you do not need a maid."

"Well she did lend some help with breakfast, and she's willing to help pay rent, which means," He smiled with a glint and thumbs up. "we can get that crab much easier."

"But how can we trust her? She could strike us in our sleep."

"Ugh! How rude! Did your mother give you any manners?" Frowned Den Mother. "Like I'd do something as rude as attack someone in their sleep. That's when someone shouldn't be bothered."

"But you are a monster, this could all be a ruse to try and end us in our sleep."

"Young man, if you keep up with that kind of talk I will bend you over my knee and discipline you myself!" She snarled with her claws out while Genos looked ready to fight while Saitama sighed.

"Both of you, no fighting. I'm getting tired of paying for holes in the apartment to get fixed."

"But… fine sensei, but I still think this is a bad idea."

"Thank you Saitama-san, in the meantime I'll try to make you a healthy bento for lunch. A hero needs his protein after all." She bowed.

"No need, I will be procuring and making sensei crab today."

"Good, then I'll make sure the dishes are actually cleaned before cooking it just right so he can get all the nutrients from it. I HAVE learned how to cook crab several ways after all."

"Yes, well I'm sure master would prefer food WITHOUT cat hair on them."

"Are you saying I'd be so gross as to lick myself clean!?"

"Yes, yes I do, you are a giant cat so it would not be surprising."

"I used water like a normal person!" She growled as they glared at each other. "I guess you wouldn't know about that seeing how water would make a bucket of bolts like you rust."

"I'll have you know I was made to be waterproof."

"Oh, so you don't have to worry about shorting out huh? Then go take a shower, you reek." She said as Saitama got up and began to leave. "You smell of sweat, motor oil and desperation!"

"Uh, I'll leave you two in charge here, I need to get on patrol." spoke the hero getting his costume.

"Good, I'll clean up here and deal with the trash." She said as she glared at Genos.

"I'll help, to make sure you don't make a bigger mess."

'I hope they calm down by the time I get back.' Saitama headed outside, but stopped when he saw a basket sitting on the floor with a sheet over it and some kind of weird burned trail going down the hall. "...what is going on?' He said as he approached the basket in confusion. He looked under the sheet and went wide eyed seeing some fresh crab in it. "Oh hell yes!"

'Yes, I knew a fellow hero would appreciate the gift!' Thought the goo puddle looking around the corner. 'I'm just glad I didn't get any of them covered in goo, I wanna get on his good side, not make him think I want to poison him.'

"Genos! Den Mother! We're having crab!" Called Saitama bringing the basket in quickly.

"Really? Already sensei?' Called Genos who was currently wrestling the tiger mom who was trying to shove him into a large trash bag.

"Yeah, someone left a basket of the crab I was gonna buy right outside the door."

"Is it fresh? It might be bad from sitting out there."

"I think so, it's still in its packaging."

"Ok, just leave it here then and I'll cook something up for when you get home."

Saitama put it on the counter and headed outside and went down the street while the ganguro from yesterday watched from a nearby corner with a grin.

'Good, once you're all alone and away from any other heroes I can totally start wooing you~' She thought while making sure her cleavage was showing and followed in the heels with Saitama keeping his eyes peeled.

'Come on, please let something attack me that will make this day interesting and give me a challenge!' he thought before hearing a loud yell followed by a crash that was near him and saw a smashed car in a heap that was burning. 'Wow, that was fast. Thank you kami.'

"YOU!" Came a loud voice down the street. "Are you him?!"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" He asked a figure walked past the car and towards him.

"Damn straight I'm talking to you! Do you see anyone else?!" Called the figure who appeared to be a tall woman with slicked back hair and several large tattoos wearing a pair of shorts and an open jacket with only a wrapping around her breasts holding a large bat.

"Well now that you mention it, no." He replied bluntly looking around while she scoffed.

"So you're the hero called Saitama eh? You don't look like tough shit to me."

"Ok… so are you a normal human or a monster?"

"Monster!" She yelled slamming her bat on the ground and forming a crater while growling. "Do I look like a fuckin' pansy ass human?! Huh!?"

"Kinda, just wanted to know if I'd get in trouble for punching you." He replied while her eye twitched.

"I heard you can take out bozos with just one punch, is that true or is it a bunch of bullshit?"

"It's true, now hold still." He said as he cocked back his fist. 'Is she really a monster? She looks human, and is as strong as that metal bat guy, maybe a warning punch near her like I gave Genos will make her give up?'

The woman smirked and held her bat back. "Good, I wanna see if it's all a bunch of rumors or if you're tough shit, give me your best shot!"

"No, I'll give you a lazy punch." He said as he swung his fist forward.

"Lazy! Why you son of-" She was cut off suddenly feeling a rush of wind go by her and nearly knocked her over. She slowly turned and saw not just her bat broken, but the building near her with a gaping hole in it that made her drop her jaw all the way to the ground. "Ah...ah...ah…."

"Good, for a second I thought I didn't hold back enough and was gonna destroy the city." He said as she fell to her knees.

"It's...true...you...you're strong…" She let out in shock before closing her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Well shit, I didn't think it was true, but damn."

"Yeah…. So… you can go now or…"

"Teach me to be as strong as you boss!" She spoke up bowing her head making Saitama blink.

"...eh?"

"You're stronger than me and the old boss, so I gotta learn how you got so strong!" She spoke with a gleam in her eyes. "Please, take me on as your underling!"

"...no thanks, I'm good." He spoke making her gawk with shock before he turned and started walking away. "Please don't cause any damage."

"What?! No, you can't just leave me after that!" She cried as she began to grow larger as her tattoos began to move.

"Sorry, but I gotta make sure to stop any crimes going on around here. Plus, I already have one."

"Then take me too, you can have multiple subordinates!" She spoke out while her voice became deeper while growing bigger than some of the buildings. "I can be of value!"

"Oh. you really were a monster, huh?"

"Yes, so take me on, I will follow you to the ends of the earth boss!"

Saitama sighed and was about to respond, but heard a loud scream of fear before turning, only to find his head in between breasts that had a dark tan to them.

"Eeeek! A giant ugly monster! Save me!"

'Where did she come from, there was no one around!' He thought, mildly surprised by this new turn of events.

"Hey, don't bug the boss!" Yelled the large female while the one holding Saitama was revealed to be the ganguro.

'Why is her skin so wet, is she covered in paint or something?' He wondered as the woman hugged him tightly close.

"Like, don't let the monster eat me mr. hero!"

"I'm not gonna eat a bitch who's covered in shit!" Snarled the female while the ganguro stuck her tongue out. "Let the boss go or I'll paint this street in your shitty ass blood!"

"No fighting, and shrink back down or you get punched." Saitama got out with a finger raised making the large monster pale.

"But-But boss! This random slut is clinging to you like a random skank."

"Like...what did you just say?" Said the Ganguro who let go of Saitama as she glared up at the monster yakuza woman. "You wanna die bitch?!"

"Bring it! I'll chew you up and spit you out!"

"Then let's go cunt, bring it on!" She yelled while Saitama stood to the side and saw her hair form blades making him blink.

'Wow, another monster that could pass for a human. This is pretty rare by my standards.' He thought as he saw the monsters race at each other and begin fighting. 'I should probably go…'

"I'm gonna rip those hair extensions from your skull!"

"Bring it on you paint splattered wannabe gangster!"

(Later)

Saitama sighed while sitting on a bench and feeling bored. So far he hadn't found any normal crimes to deal with, meaning his day was coming up empty. 'Maybe I should try moving out of city Z, this place is kind of abandoned.'

"Heheheh, why the long face mister?" Called a bubbly voice from a nearby alley, making him stop. "Come on, show me a smile!"

"Who's there? If you're gonna try and rob me, the jokes on you, I didn't carry any money today."

"Oh I don't want that, I just wanna have fun!" They chuckled before he heard the sound of a wheel coming closer. "If you need some help smiling, then have no fear, I'm the clown for the job!"

"Clown?" Saitama saw a figure on a unicycle coming out while juggling various colored balls. It was a woman who had a red nose, pink lips, and a white face with curly red hair. Her clothes involved a pair of blue overalls with a pink and yellow striped tank top and big red shoes.

"Yep, now how about giving little old me a big old smile~?" She chuckled as she rode around him with a smile.

"Eh, no thanks." He waved at her before looking down. "I'm not much for smiling right now."

"Aw, why not, what's got you down?"

"I can't seem to find anything to stop like usual." He replied as she stopped juggling. "Usually I find giant monsters and hope for a real fight, but they end up down in one punch. I can't even find a purse snatcher so it feels like I'm out here for nothing really."

"Really? Well that sucks, but at least you're strong, right?"

"What's the point in being strong if nothing is a challenge, if nothing can beat me or make me put effort into winning?" He asked while she rubbed her chin. "It feels like I'm forever stuck on cheat mode in a video game."

"Oh, well, is there anything that I could do to help, maybe a good joke?"

"...maybe."

"Great! Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Abbot."

"Abbot who?"

"Abbot time you answered the door!" She laughed slapping her knee while Saitama kept an impassive look. "Get it?"

"No." He said, making her faceplant with a groan.

"Come on, that was comedy gold!" She frowned. "Who doesn't like the comedy of puns?"

"Eh, not my thing." He said, making her shake her head. "Well, I better get back to patrolling for monsters."

"Hold up! As a proud clown, it's my job to make sure everyone has a smile on their face. Check out this!" She pulled out a balloon and began to inflate it, then started to twist it around into an octopus. "Can you guess what it is?"

"A mollusk?"

"No, it's an octopus! Come on, smile, SMILE!" She urged while grabbing his cheeks to get a smile and let go, only for him to get his usual expression. "Come oooon, isn't there anything to cheer you up for sure?"

"A sale."

"A….sale?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the kind at stores. It means having to pay for less on groceries and getting good food at the same time."

"I...I don't… how am I supposed to do that?!" She cried out in shock. 'I've never had someone say something so...average!'

"Well, that's the only thing that will make me smile, and even then it's iffy, every day I feel less and less…"

The clown looked at him in confusion before dropping the balls. "I...don't know how I can work with that."

"Sorry, I guess you just can't." He shrugged before getting up. "I better get back to patrolling, maybe I can catch a dine n ditcher before I have to head home."

"I… I can't let you go, I will not let you leave my sight until you smile and laugh!" She spoke following after him. "On my honor as a clown, I WILL get you to smile!"

"That's really not necessary."

"It very much is!" She huffed keeping up with him. "Trust me, I'll find out something that'll cheer you up right away."

"...ok." He said as he began to walk away, the clown girl following him. "But just until I have to head home."

"No, until you smile!"

"... did I just get a stalker?" He muttered to himself confused while the radioactive goo from earlier watched them near a tree with a growl.

'That damn clown bitch, he's mine!'

(Later)

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Orange."

"Orange who?" Saitama asked with a sigh.

"Orange you glad I made you smile? Ahaha! Get it?"

"No, because I haven't smiled yet." He pointed out making the clown girl groan. "But I do have a question. You ARE human, right?"

"...define human." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"You're not, are you?"

"...maybe?"

"Why am I not surprised? How did a monster end up a clown?"

"Well quite frankly it's a pretty funny story, so funny you'll bust a gut laughing!"

"I'll hear it but it has to be twenty words or less."

"I wanted to be the best clown in the world, next thing I know I became a monster."

"Huh… it seems like being passionate for anything is a sure fire way to turn into a monster these days." He said as she shrugged.

"Hey, being passionate about making people happy isn't a crime. Besides, if it weren't for my tongue, you couldn't tell the difference." She said as she stuck it out to reveal it was extremely long… and purple?

"Huh… neat." He said as she sucked her tongue back in.

"Other than that I'm just the same as when I was human. Other than the fact that my head tends to fall off, but other than that, I'm-" She was off as the ganguro from before came flying over and crashed into her.

"Get away from my man!" She cried, the clown's head flying off due to the force from the tackle.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She spoke bouncing on the ground while Saitama sweatdropped.

"That looks like it could get annoying." He said as he reached down and picked up her head. "Wait, aren't you that monster ganguro girl from earlier?"

"Like, you totes remember!" She smiled getting up and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Like totally cutie."

"Weren't you trying to kill me with your hair?"

"What? Like no way. I was trying to kill that flat chested old lady. She totally had it out for me." She huffed shaking her head with a smirk. "I don't blame her, girls like that are jealous of my style."

"Of what, being covered in makeup? That's just gross." smirked the clown girl making the ganguro girl growl.

"This coming from some girl wearing just white? FYI, it's way past Labor day."

"Hey, I'm a clown, it's cool for me to wear this! Now give me my body back!"

"Oh? You mean this?" She asked pointing to the body which twitched under her before she grinned. "I'll give it back, under one condition."

"And what's that?" She asked with a frown.

"He has to give me a kiss."

"...huh?" He said in confusion. "Why would you want that?"

"Because like, you're totes cute." She said as the clown glared at her.

"Saitama, beat her up, she's holding my body hostage!"

"Uh, any chance you could give her body back?"

"Oh come on, all I want is a kiss!" She pouted. "Is that so wrong?"

"YES!/I dunno?"

"Come on, one kiss on the lips and this clown gets her body back no problem."

"Punch her! Do it now!" cried the clown girl's head jumping in Saitama's heads.

Saitama sweatdrop while the ganguro winked and sighed. "Alright."

"What?!"

"It's just a kiss, it's not a big deal."

"Yes! Pucker up cutie." She said only for him to quickly peck her on the lips and then pull back. "What? Oh come on, that was barely a kiss!"

"But it was still one." He said as he put the clowns head back on.

"Like, that was a jip!" She pouted.

"Whatever, I have to get back to patrol." He said as he began to walk away.

"Like, wait!" She spoke following him as the clown jumped up and did the same. "Like, you could totally let me follow you, right? I mean, who wouldn't like being seen with a hottie like me?"

"I dunno, but I have to focus on fighting monsters, plus no one is around."

"Like, why focus on fighting monsters? Oh! We could totally go shopping instead."

"Nothing here is open, all the stores are closed, and I'm good." He replied casually making her frown and the clown girl chuckle.

'Stupid bitch, you're not gonna get him, he's mine~'

(Later)

"Genos, I'm back." Called Saitama entering his apartment.

"Ah, sensei, you're back, we have to talk about the maid you hired, she is out of control!" Spoke the cyborg firmly while Saitama walked over and sat at the table.

"What do you mean? Seems like this place is in one piece." He remarked looking around.

"She tried to put me in a dumpster and is trying to plan out the rest of your life!" He spoke out in exasperation before hearing a knock at the door. "I'll get that sensei."

"Cool, i'm gonna relax for a bit." He said as the cyborg opened up the door.

"Yes, who are you?" He asked looking at the ganguro who crossed her arms.

"Like, don't you know who I am? You're totally talking to the biggest model in this whole country." She smirked with pride.

"No." He said before slamming the door shut in her face. He turned to leave before there was a bang on the door.

"Hey! Like, open up!"

"Go away, no solicitors." He said as she just kept banging.

"I'm no lame ass solicitor! You're talking to Miku Okazaki! Ganguro model extraordinaire!"

"I do not care, please leave or I will call the authorities." He spoke before hearing a yell and saw the door come crashing down due to a long bladed tendril making him get on guard as the woman stepped in with a growl.

"I said I was coming in, so I'm fucking coming in!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DOOR?!" Called Saitama with wide eyes before Miku gasped.

"OMG! That clown lady like totally broke your door!"

"I did not!" She called as she pushed the Ganguro to the ground and walked over her. "Bonnie Bonanza is not a psycho!"

"What's all the racket!" Called Den Mother rushing out with a mop and bucket and gasped. "Oh my goodness! What have you done to the door?! And WHAT are you two wearing?!"

"What? I look fun and happy in this." Bonnie said in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who just got done cleaning this place. What kind of grown women go around wearing that much tacky makeup? And you!" She pointed at Miku. "What are you wearing? Cover up!"

"Hey, calm down you old hag!"

"My face is naturally this white!"

Saitama groaned seeing the women argue while Genos leaned over.

"Shall I remove them now sensei?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"I'll prepare method of elimination that will leave a minimum mess." He said as Saitama groaned.

"What else could happen?" He muttered before hearing someone knock at the wall.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Wait, is someone in the apartment next to us?" Saitama asked in surprise.

"No, I'm just on the other side." Spoke the voice. "Can I speak to you? It's me, Takimona."

"Um… can this wait?"

"Not really, I have news about your apartment and rent."

He sighed and got up before walking past the arguing women and popped his head out to the woman who had her clipboard in front of her face. "What is it?"

"Sorry about yesterday, I...had something to do. Anyways, I came by when I discovered something interesting about your apartment and thought you should know."

"What is it?"

"Your 'landlord' didn't own the building or your apartment, you were being scammed." She said bluntly, making him freeze. "The real owner skipped town a long time ago, your 'landlord' was the old handyman who just so happened to be closing up the building when you were looking for your apartment, he's been arrested and I bought the building."

"...holy crap." He got out in shock. "I've been getting scammed this whole time?"

"Yes, and I am your new landlord, but I do have good news, I went over the old records and I am willing to give you back 75% of what you've been paying the entire time you've been here as long as you sign this paper along with letting you stay here with lower rent."

"Thank you, you're an angel." He smiled with tears of joy shaking her hands before taking the clipboard and jotted his signature on the paper while she smiled.

'Yes! Yes yes yes, he actually signed it!' She thought as she took the clipboard and handed him a large briefcase. "Your money is in there, see you later husband~"

Saitama took the case while failing to hear the last part as she walked off and felt like he hit the lottery before going back into the apartment where Den Mother and Miku was wrestling around while they tore into each other's clothes. "Hey, hey, what is going on?!"

"This bitch is trying to wipe off my makeup!"

"Quit wearing such slutty clothing and take off that makeup! You look like a hooker!" Cried Den Mother as she tried to force a wet cloth onto the gangero's face.

"I am not a hooker you old cat, now get off of me!"

"Bow, this sure is one 'catfight', am I right? Ahahah!" Laughed Bonnie only to get silence and more fighting. "Geez, tough crowd."

"All of you! QUIET!" Yelled Saitama loud enough to rattle the windows making all of them turn to him. "Quit fighting in my apartment!"

"Bu-"

"No buts, everyone but Genos get out, NOW!"

All three stiffened up and nodded before rushing out the door. Once they were out they groaned as he shut the door behind them.

"Damn it, you messed everything up!"

"Me? Like, don't totes get up in my face with that old hag! I just wanted to show him a fun time, maybe go to the mall for some macchiatos, but this clown had to mess it up for me!"

"Me?! You tried to steal my body and were acting like a spoiled bitch, you drove him away from me!"

All three glared at the other before they heard someone panting and turned to see the yakuza woman from before dragging herself while looking a little bloodied.

"Thank god, finally found the place."

"Ugh, like, what are you doing here?" Asked Miku as the woman turned up and scowled.

"Oi! How the fuck did you get here before me?"

"I followed Saitama, how did you get here?" She asked with a growl before the ceiling above them started to melt and the green goo from earlier fell through. "Like, ewww! What the hell is that?"

"A mess is what it is." Frowned Den Mother shaking her head.

"Hey, I'm not a mess!" Called the goo as it began to take shape until it resembled a short green woman. "How'd you like it if I called you a giant kitty cat?"

"I would feel like we're looking at a copycat." Said two voices behind the group simultaneously, making them turn to see the siamese cat girl leaning against a nearby wall.

"Like, great, more pussies." Scoffed Miku.

"Please, these pussies have a better chance of wooing Saitama than you group of misfits." Smirked the white head.

"Sister, we don't need to go down to her level. Unlike her, we have dignity."

"Right, but in a few moments they won't have anything once we deal with them."

"Is that a threat?" Growled Den Mother.

"No, it's a promise faker."

"Hey! None of you did squat, I on the other hand gave him a gift he can use." Smirked the slime woman.

"What, that cheap crab? Oh yes, real original."

"Hey! It took me a lot of work to keep from giving it radiation poisoning! Moving around like I am isn't so simple!"

"So you did that so you could hopefully get closer to him to THEN give him radiation poisoning?"

"... should we be standing so close to her if she is radioactive?"

"Like, if you make my hair fall out, you're totally dead." Frowned Miku.

"Excuse me ladies, but might I ask what you're all doing here?"

All of them turned to see Takimona standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Buzz off salary woman, we're busy."

"Yes, trespassing, now I suggest you all leave MY building."

"Fuck off bitch, I'm not gonna leave boss alone." Frowned the yakuza woman.

"Says who?"

"Me!" She growled as she started to grow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want to destroy Saitama's apartment." She raised an eyebrow. "And we all know just how dangerous he can get if provoked."

"...damn it, that's dirty you bitch!"

"Yeah, well I have a proposition for all of you."

"We decide this with a battle royale?" Asked the white cat head.

"No, we settle this like civilized monsters, I own this building and I might be willing to let you all live here...for a price."

"What kind of price?"

"Simple rent and you keep it civilized when in this building and nearby blocks, and no killing me." She smirked. "Do that, and you can all get your own apartments here, but any damage will lead to a higher rent pay."

"And what's to stop us from just killing you now and crashing here?"

"Simple, if I die this building is to be demolished per my last will and testament, meaning you would be responsible for making Saitama homeless." She smirked darkly. "And just imagine what he'd do to the group of monsters that made things hard on him."

"...you bitch, you really thought this through!"

"Of course I did, I've had plenty of time to learn loopholes and how to get what I want no matter what." She chuckled darkly. 'I'll leave out the part where I've already married him legally for now~'

"Like...fine." Frowned Miku. "I'll take an apartment, but it never like, have any rats."

"Sure, sure, we can work out the details later." She waved off. "Now come with me and we can fill out some paperwork then you can get your keys. So long as some of you don't cause anymore damage…" she looked at the glowing goo woman.

"...what?"

"We'll find something for you to wear to keep you from turning this place into Chernobyl."

"Hey! I'm not THAT radioactive!"

"You're burning through the floor as we speak…"

She looked down and blushed while the CEO inwardly chuckled.

'Oh these women are going to be perfect. I make some money, make use out of this land, and with them under the same roof, they'll surely anger Saitama so bad he'll probably end them for me. I'll worry about the robot later.'


	95. Fink and KO

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Fink and KO

Series: OK KO

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heahahahaha, take this Plaza loser!" Laughed Fink who threw various stuff from the shelves at KO who was ducking and running as fast as he could through the mart. "I'm gonna get you!"

"Aaaaaah! Enid, Rad, help, this evil rat came out of the toilet!"

"Little bit busy here!" Called Enid as the two were in a fight cloud with Darrell and Shannon while KO saw Fink pick up a huge box.

"Try and dodge this!" she threw it, causing random stuff in it, mostly deadly weapons, to go flying at the young hero.

"AH!" He cried as he quickly ducked behind a bargain bin. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because it's fun!" She laughed cracking her knuckles while giving an evil grin. "I've had to deal with those two boring and stupid robots for too long! What better way to have fun then by beating up a goody two shoes hero?"

"Video games?" He suggested before she punched through the bin.

"Nope!" She called before he grabbed a random can of soup and threw it, which she knocked away with her tail before he scrambled away. "That's right, run! It makes it so much better when I get you!"

"Gotta get to Enid and Rad, they can help me take her down!" He muttered as he quickly ducked into a nearby aisle only to run into someones leg. "Oof! Sorry about that, didn't see you there sir." he spoke rubbing his face.

"It's ok, do you know where the aisle for arrows are?" Asked the man who was a pink toga and had tiny pink wings with a pink quiver and bow on his back, but looked like he came straight out of an action movie.

"Oh sure. Aisle 10, next to the acid remover." He spoke before looking up. "Hey! Aren't you Cupid? You tried to help out Rad and Enid before."

"Yes, yes I am, also do you know what's up with all the explosions?"

"A sewer rat's-"

"Ah ha! There you are!"

"Eek! Gotta go!" He spoke before zipping by with Fink flying after him.

'Hmmm, interesting, my love senses are tingling, are those two… no, not yet, but I bet I could help.' He thought as he grabbed his bow and knocked an arrow. He flew up near the ceiling and saw them darting around the corners at high speed and narrowed his eye before pulling back. "One arrow, that's all I need." He said before letting it go and watching it shoot through the air.

"Hahaha, I got you now!" Called Fink as she cornered KO.

"Y-You sure we can't just talk this out?" He suggested nervously.

"Nope!" She cried, pulling her fist back, but before she could do anything the arrow hit her in the butt. "Ow! What's the big idea shooting me you butt?!" Fink cried as she rubbed her butt with a frown. "I got half a mind to-" she started before she looked at KO in the eyes. She started to feel her face flush and heat up with her heart beating faster.

"Aw, a new young love is born, perfect. My work here is done." Spoke Cupid before flying away through the front doors and into the air.

"Hey, where's Cupid going, what just happened?" KO called in confusion as he saw Fink staring at him while lowering her fist.

"Uh..." Fink got out while in a daze and stared at KO 'What's going on? Why am I feeling all funny inside?'

"Um...are you ok? Are we going to keep fighting?" KO asked curiously.

She blinked and shook her head before frowning. "I-I'm gonna let you go this time! Next time y-you'll be sorry!"

"Wait, you're giving up?"

"No I'm... strategically retreating!" She cried as she ran towards the door.

"Oh! Uh...ok!" he called out, scratching his head and looking lost.

(Later)

"Well tonight was certainly something to remember." Remarked Venomous as he and Fink arrived back home with his henchmen silent the whole ride. "Boxman made things fun on that cruise, and you didn't give his robots too much trouble."

"Uh huh." She muttered as they got out of the car, but she walked up to the door and opened it with a slam while marching in with a hidden blush.

"Fink, are you alright?" he asked with said mouse grumbling and not turning.

"No good rotten old hero, well young, but still! Next time I see him I oughta show him what for."

Venomous raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat louder. "Fink."

"Uh? O-Oh boss!" She stood up with a blush. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Is everything alright? You don't normally ignore me when coming home." He asked with her feeling bashful and looked away. "Did something happen when you stayed there?"

"Uh…." She trailed off while holding her hands behind her back and gulped before shaking her head recalling KO's face making her blush. "No boss, nothing."

"Are you sure?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup! Totally fine. A-ok-I mean cool! Cool as ice." She gulped before looking at the clock. "Oh wow! Would you look at the time? I better get to bed, night boss!"

"Fink, stay." He said with a frown, making her pause. "You never act like this, what happened there, did Boxman's robots not treat you right, what did they do?"

"They….they...were just boring!" She spoke out while trying to keep her cool. "All we did was play some boring games, that's all."

"Well I can get being bored, it's enough to drive a guy stir crazy, but you act like you're upset."

"Uh...yeah! That's it." she spoke with an idea and looked away. "I'm just a bit upset I had to deal with those boring robots and couldn't hang out on a fancy cruise with you boss."

Venomous smiled a little and walked over before patting her head. "Trust me, it might have been all that, but it didn't really seem like your kind of thing. Tell you what, next time I extort money from the senator, we can go out for ice cream."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "Can I get a big sunday?"

"Of course, now head to bed, you had a big day and tomorrow you have to do all your chores and piano lessons, remember?" He said as he patted her head. "Now go to sleep, I have a couple of calls to make."

"Ok boss!" She said as she headed inside, his smile disappearing once she was out of sight.

'Fink's hiding something, but what? She's always so honest and wouldn't lie to me. I need to get to the bottom of this.' He walked over near a portrait, moved it aside and pushed some buttons before a portable lab table rose up with a drone on that lit to life. "Your order is to go to where Fink was hanging around and see if you can find any clues on what happened. Don't let anything deter you, or else." He said as the drone nodded before taking to the sky as Venomous pulled up a monitor which showed him everything the drone saw.

The screen showed the drone looking around the boxmore parking lot before it zoomed in to show Darrell and Shannon lugging broken robot parts out to the trash.

"Aw man, this stinks! I thought daddy had a good time, why are we stuck doing this?"

"Probably because half of the factory is messed up because of that green rat we were watching!" Groaned Shannon. "Ugh, why did she have to escape into the toilet?"

Venomous' eyes widened hearing that before typing something down. "Note to self, make sure Fink takes a bath tomorrow."

"Yeah, but at least he's happy that the plaza got a bit destroyed by her, but she was acting weird, right? One second she's acting like she can go on forever and the next she's dragging us away as fast as possible, what was up with that?"

"I don't know, but there's one thing I know. Next time we get stuck watching her, YOU do it, I'll pass."

"No way! You can't do that!"

"Can do!"

"Can not!"

"Can do!"

"Augh, let's just make Jericho or Raymond do it!"

"Ooh, good idea!"

"The plaza?" Venomous moved a wheel which made the monitor turn to the plaza. "Move in, but don't be seen." He ordered as the drone did as commanded. "Hack into the security feed if you can, I want to know what happened."

The drone moved near the plaza and over to the power box before ripping it open and linked into the system before it started to play footage which showed the past half hour of KO sweeping away with Rad and Enid talking before KO went to the bathroom with a plunger.

"Ok, nothing out of the ordinary." He said only for KO to come flying out of the bathroom with Fink hot on his tail. He watched the two go zooming around with Fink laughing only for him to sigh and shake his head. "I told her to use that glorb in case of emergencies. Well at least she used it on a hero, so it didn't go completely to waste." He muttered as he saw the fight go on with Fink mostly dominating the others. "Good, good, so far so goo- wait, is that Cupid? What's he doing there?"

He saw the winged man pull an arrow and shook his head. "No, no way, he wouldn't-and he just did." He groaned as he saw the magic arrow hit Fink and disappear into pink dust. "No….no, no, no… Fink is in love with that boy now?!"

He facepalmed and groaned before pacing back and forth. "This is something I never thought I'd have to worry about until Fink got older. Dealing with heroes is easy as pie, but dealing with a boy she's in love with? And a hero in training at that? I think I just felt myself grow older by twenty years." he groaned before shaking his head. "Ok, ok, no need to panic, maybe it's better this way, the boy is young and so is Fink so I won't have to worry about them doing anything TOO crazy, and maybe I can convince the boy to give up on being a hero?"

He sat at his chair as the monitor turned off. "Ok, now let's think. I could either try and persuade him by showing him heroes aren't all that and being a villain is more profitable, but he seems the determined kind. Threatening his family might not do, they do that in movies and it makes things worse for them. Computer, what's the progress coming on those genetically engineered mind controlling spores?"

"Little progress, estimated three years before test trials on living creatures can commence."

He groaned before tapping his chin. "Computer, is there any current law against selling a human being?"

"Many, very many."

"Damn it...computer, is this KO a human?" He asked, just making sure to cover all bases. 'He looks like one but on the off chance he isn't I can work with that.'

"Bio-scans show that no, he is not."

"Well then what is he?"

"Scanning… bio-scans show that target is a werepuppy, bitten recently, not born one." The computer said as it showed a picture of KO in his were puppy form.

"Hmm, that I can work with." He smiled. "I'll need the location of where he lives, I need to have a chat with his mother."

"Scanning… location found, would you like me to upload it into your navigation system?"

"Please do so. In the meantime, I'll be getting some sleep." He said as he got up. "In the meantime liquidate bank account 169 and put the cash into my car."

"Already done Professor Venomous."

"Good." He said as he headed inside. 'I just hope his mother is greedy enough to take it.'

(Later)

"You have a good day now sweetie." Smiled Carol hugging KO who was in Rad's van. "Sorry I couldn't give you a lift, but that cable guy is stubborn and said he'll be here real early and needed someone to be home and I don't want you missing a day of work."

"Thanks mommy, bye!" He called as Rad drove away.

"Bye!" She called before heading back into the house. "Well, might as well do some tidying up while I wait. I just hope they don't make me wait all day like last time."

Knock knock knock

"Wow, is that them already? They must have a new guy who actually comes on time!" She smiled before opening the door and lost her smile. "Who are you?"

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Venomous, is this the house of… Carol Kincaid?" He said as he looked at a small card.

"Yes, I'm her." She replied with her hands on her hips and got a bad vibe coming from this man.

"May I please come in? I would like to purchase something from you."

"Purchase?" she frowned. "What could you possibly want to buy from here?"

"I wish to buy your son for Fink, how much for him?" He replied bluntly, making her jaw drop. "Now before you begin freaking out just calm down and hear me out, ok?"

"BUY my son!?" She let out as he held his hands up. "What kind of thing is that to tell me?! You, some supervillain, show up to my house, all so you can buy my own child?!"

"Yes, I need to, and before you start saying 'that's illegal!' let me just tell you that technically it is perfectly legal." he spoke before pulling out a floating monitor. "Tell me ma'am, you are human, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" She growled in anger and confusion. 'Where is he going with this?'

"Well technically that would make your son human as well, but I have with me evidence that would say otherwise." He said as he pulled up KO's video of him changing into his human suit. "It is obvious from this video that he is in fact not human, right?"

"Well, yeah, but just technically!" She defended while clenching her hands. "Whether human or a werepuppy, he's still my son!"

"I can get why you'd be so protective of him, I do, but being as he's now a werepuppy in disguise, technically there's no rule against owning him, which is why I've come here to make a sizeable offer in exchange for him." He spoke snapping his fingers before a hovering briefcase came over and opened up to show it stacked with bills. "Money is no object if you're worried I would try and buy him cheap."

"I don't care about money, I'm not selling him, period! Why would you even want him?!"

"Let's just say due to recent events, I thought it would be a good gift for someone I know, that's all."

"Well forget it, I am not selling my son like some kind of possession, he is part of my family!" She growled stepping forward to look Venomous in the eye. "Now you better get off my lawn or I'll make you."

"I urge you to reconsider, it will be easier for everyone if you just agree, seeing how this is all your sons fault to begin with." He frowned with Carol looking close to socking him.

"And just how is it KO's fault!? You're the one trying to buy him from me, HIS OWN MOTHER!"

"Because Fink's in love with him!" He yelled back, making Carol look at him confused as he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's why...I wanted to get him for her."

"Ok, hold on, who is Fink and just what is happening? I think you should start explaining." She said with a groan.

"Ok, Fink is my henchman, and last night she got shot by Cupid while fighting your son." He said as the security footage began to play on the monitor.

Carol looked at the fight while noticing the aura Fink gave off and looked at Venomous with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I get what you're gonna say, but I may or might not have given her a glorb for emergencies, but now you get why I came here. I figured if I got her your son, it'd be easier than some of my other options at the time. You don't wanna know."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Your henchwoman who I think you think of as a daughter has a crush on my son, so your first idea was to buy him for her?"

Venomous blushed and coughed while looking away. "Well...not technically my FIRST idea, but...essentially yes."

"Ok, first off that is a horrible idea, if anything it would just make KO resent her because he was separated from me just so she could have him, thus breaking her heart, is that what you want?"

Venomous rubbed the back of his head and looked away, feeling embarrassed. "Uh...well when you put it that way…"

Carol shook her head and crossed her arms. "Mind if I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"How about a playdate, just let them hang out a bit and get to know each other." She suggested. "Kids that age are always full of energy and could use friends their own age to play with when they have free time. This way they can learn more about each other and my son doesn't have to be bought like some stray." She gave a glare at the last part.

"He would have been treated fine… but I do like this idea, should we have it at your house later today?"

"I'll be busy today, plus I think it'd make sense if we have it be a surprise." She smiled. "We tell them there's a surprise coming up and bring them together without telling them."

"Well Fink DOES like those, and quite frankly I'll be busy myself. I need to make sure she takes a long bath after what happened." He muttered before nodding. "Alright, we'll set it up on a later date."

"Good, but before you leave, let me give you a bit of advice." She spoke putting a hand on his shoulder and giving a small smile. "Even if you don't outright say it, the way you talked about her and the fact you tried this crazy stunt does show you might see her as your little girl. From now on, try to think about how she might react to certain things. It's real easy to hurt a child's dreams, and it's up to a parent to be there and show them things will get better. Just some food for thought."

"Huh… I think I will, thank you." He said as he got up before pausing and giving her one of the suitcases of money. "Here's a little something for your time, thank you, see you later."

"Oh you don't have t-" She saw him vanish in a beam from a drone in the sky that flew off before she blinked and shook her head. "Nevermind." She headed inside and set the case down before looking at a communicator on her wrist and pushed a button. "Foxtail, come in Foxtail."

"This is Foxtail, go ahead Silver Spark."

"I've just come into contact with Professor Venomous."

"You what?! What happened, are you ok?"

"Yes, but...let's just say it's not the way you would think." She remarked rubbing the back of her head.

"Well don't hold me in suspense, spit it out."

"He tried to buy my son for his henchman/daughter?"

"...that diabolical mad man! He must have known who you were and wanted your son for some nefarious scheme."

"Actually, he says she fell in love with KO because of Cupid, and wanted to make her happy."

"...is this some kind of joke? I don't do well with jokes Silver Spark."

"It's not a joke, he showed me security footage of the incident, I think it really happened."

"Well then what?"

"I told him no, but we did agree to set up a play date in the future."

"Playdate huh...good call Silver Spark, we can use this. If his henchman plays with your son, chances are she might let out some plan he has in store, but it's risky, he might use it to try and get info out of you. Be on guard."

"Yeah, that and it will be good for them to interact with each other, also he gave me a large briefcase of money."

"...Silver Spark, he's bribed you, you've been compromised!"

"Should I look it over for some bug or a bomb?"

"No! I'm sending some men over to do that themselves, but just in case, cut the signal to this communicator right away! No telling what virus he might try to send if he has the chance." She said with a frown. "You're also suspended from all point operations from now on, you could be a new spy or turncoat!"

"What?! I am NO spy!" Frowned Carol.

"That's exactly what a spy WOULD say!" Spoke Foxtail before the transmission ended.

"Ugh! That woman's paranoia is going to be the end of me!"

(Later)

"Boss! I'm done with my bath!"

"Did you clean everywhere Fink?"

"Yes!"

"Even behind your ears?"

"Uh...yes!"

"Good, then dry up and put your nice clothes on, we're going somewhere special today." Smiled Venomous with Fink drying her hair up.

"Really? Where to boss?"

"Ah ah, now that's a secret. You'll know when we get there."

"Aw, no fair!"

"Now now, I know you'll like it, and remember, nice clothes!"

"Can I at least get a hint?"

"Only if you get changed fast, we don't want to be late."

Hearing that got Fink moving much faster and slipped the nice clothes on and brushed her hair down in it's usual style. "Done!"

"Good, now for the hint, we're going to go see someone you know."

Hearing that made Fink groan. "Oh no, not those lame robots again."

"Nope, not them, now let's go." He said, surprising her.

She tapped her chin as they went out to his car and she sat in her safety seat. "Hmmm, oh! Is it Billiam William?"

"Nope, now no more guesses until we get there, ok?"

"Oh fine." She pouted crossing her arms. As he took off she wondered where he was taking her, normally they'd take the hover car to go see other villains, so where were they going?

Over at KO's house, he was organising his pow card collection with a smile.

"KO, buddy, you in there?" Carol called as he perked up.

"Yeah mommy! Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I have a surprise for you buddy, you have a playdate today!"

KO gasped with wide eyes before running out. "Really?! That's sooo cool! Is it Rad? Enid! Dendy?!"

"Nope, but she should be here soon, so you might wanna clean up quick." She said before spotting Venemous's car. "Actually scratch that, they're here."

"Oh boy, this is gonna be so much fun!" He smiled bouncing on his heels. "If I knew they were coming over right now I would have tidied up a little."

"Boss, where are we?" Asked Fink in confusion. "What kind of villain lives in the suburbs?"

"Well this isn't quite a villain, but it is someone you know." He said as he stopped the car. "It's your little friend from the plaza, KO I think?"

Fink's eyes widened with the pupils going small before shivering. "W-What boss?! H-How do you know about him?"

"Well when you were acting weird that night I decided to investigate, and I saw how you two were acting and your little injury from Cupid's arrow."

"But he's a plaza loser! Let's go somewhere more fun, before he sees me!" She cried as she tried to hide.

"Really? So you don't want to see him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow while she blushed and briefly imagined KO's face. "Not even a little bit?"

"I...well….uh…"

"Come on, you're wearing your nice clothes and we're already here, if you don't like it after ten minutes we can leave, ok?" He offered with Fink being silent before she slowly nodded.

"O-O-Ok boss."

"Good, now let's go greet them." He said as they got out of the car and made their way to the front door. He gave a loud knock and waited while Fink gulped while finding herself sweating.

"Coming, coming!" Called Carol as KO followed her excitedly. "Come on KO, they're here."

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" He said as she opened the door only to freeze as he saw who was on the other side. "FINK!"

Said rat growled with her arms crossed while KO turned to his mom confused.

"Mom! What is she doing here?!"

"KO, this is Fink, she and you are going to have a playdate."

"Say what!?"

"I don't like it anymore than you ya know." Huffed the rat with her arms crossed while looking away.

"Really? Because your dad seemed it necessary to try and buy him for you." Reminded Carol making the rat turn red and KO's mouth dropping.

"T-That's not true!"

Venomous gave Carol a look that said 'Thanks for not saying anything' before patting Fink's head. "You two play nice now."

Carol chuckled. "You two have fun while I get some training done in the back." She said as she lightly pushed KO towards her. She headed out of the room with the two kids quiet as Professor Venomous went ahead and followed Carol. "We can talk in the kitchen, I have some coffee if you want some."

Ko and Fink were left by the door standing next to each other awkwardly.

"So... you tried to have your dad buy me?"

"It wasn't my idea!" She denied quickly as she turned away. "He misunderstood what I was talking about!"

KO looked at her confused while it became an awkward silence. "So...Um... do you want to play?"

"Play what exactly?" She asked as she looked around.

"Um... maybe... some video games?" He offered, getting her attention. "I did get this awesome new video game that lets two players play, and I've been trying to get Rad and Enid to come over and play, but they've been real busy."

"Ok, let's do that, show me!" She said as he nodded.

"Sure, it's in my room."

Fink's eyes widened as KO walked off with her following and gulping. "Y-Your...room?"

"Yea, where else would I keep my games? Come on!" He urged grabbing her hand and leading the way quicker.

'I-I'm not ready for this, this was a bad idea!' She thought before finding herself in the room and gulped. 'J-Just calm down Fink and listen to your instincts!'

Knock him out and drag him to the sewer.

'...Bad instincts!' She thought as she shook her head while KO turned his system on and handed her a second controller.

"Here, you can be player two, ready?" He asked as he sat down on the floor next to her.

"Y-Yeah, sure." She said as she blushed a bit at how close they were. 'Keep it together Fink, don't act like a woose, just show him what you can do and kick his butt on this game.' She thought as she tried to focus on the game. 'Ok, just focus on winning, that's all you have to do!'

"Ok, you ready?"

"Y-Yeah, let's do this!" She spoke as a character selection came up. "You pick first."

"Sure, I'll take Bruce McFists!"

"Then I'll take Dark Crab!" She called as the fight began. 'Ok, video games, I can deal with this.'

(10 minutes later)

"I'm almost there! Just a little bit longer!"

"No way, I'm going to come first, so just give up!"

"Nuh uh, giving up isn't what I do!"

"You ready to go down, because here's my finishing move!"

"No no no AW!"

"Ha! I win!" Cheered KO as Fink groaned.

"No fair, you cheated!"

"I don't cheat, I play fair and honestly." He smiled while the rat growled.

"Best two out of three!"

"Ok, if you say so, but I'll just win again!" He laughed as they started up again, unaware of Carol and Venomous watching them.

"Well, guess we won't have to leave early." Smiled the man. "I was worried she'd be too nervous to want to stay too long."

"Yeah, they're getting along pretty well, I wonder if we should do this weekly or something?"

"Well I don't think Fink would have a problem with it, but I wouldn't be able to stick around. You know, business work." He replied with Carol frowning.

"Yeah, I understand." She looked at the two before feeling a lightbulb go off. "Although...I could keep an eye on them until you were done with your 'work'."

"Really? That would be great, are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble?"

"Trust me, being a single mother has me prepared for a lot of stuff, and keeping an eye on two kids is one of them." She smirked with pride while he chuckled. "What? It's true."

"No no, it's not that. I'm just impressed. Usually I'd expect the first ever hero I'm not fighting with to go behind my back and send Fink off to a foster care."

"Hey, I might be a hero and you a villain, but that's not what we are right now. Right now we're just parents looking after our kids. Besides, something tells me she wouldn't go down without a fight. She looks like a scrapper to me." Chuckled Carol.

"That she is, that she is." He chuckled as he got up. "I'm glad to see that this is working so well, I will admit I had my worries."

"Well that's for all parents. Tell you what, if you need any tips on dealing with some issues, call. Something tells me you already have my number." She raised an eyebrow while he smiled.

"Well it helps to be prepared. Truth be told if you weren't here I would have left a message, but then I'd have to find you with a satellite if you didn't wanna talk."

"Well, glad to know this worked out, part of me was worried you had a back up plan to kidnap KO if I didn't sell him to you."

"Come now, do I look like someone who'd do that?"

"Yes, you do." She replied immediately.

'Well she's not wrong.'

"Oh no!" Cried KO seeing his character fall down while Fink laughed.

"Haha, that's right, fall before the might of Fink!"

"Best out of three then, next winner is the ultimate champion!"

"Which is gonna be me! Start!"

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" He spoke quickly blocking her strike. "That's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war!" She laughed looking at him before realizing what she said and looked away quickly. "I-I mean, I'm evil! It's what I do."

"And I'm good and good always wins in the end!" He spoke tapping away quickly making his character counteract and start putting Fink on the defense. "See?"

"Grrr, you won't win this time, I will defeat you!"

(20 minutes later)

"Best 11 out of 20!"

"Aw come on, just admit that you lost Fink!"

"NEVER!"

KO narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin before snapping. "Ah! I know." he smirked. "What say we have one more round? Whoever wins this one, wins all the others, and can make the other person do one thing they want."

Fink froze as she thought of what he just said and began to blush. "A-Anything we want?"

"Yep! So are you in or out?"

"...alright, you're on!" She cried as she started the fight. 'I can't let him win!''

KO start tapping as fast as he could while Fink did the same with both trying to get the drop on the other.

'I can't let him win, so maybe it's time for me to start acting like a villain!' Thought Fink before she made her character crouch down and block making KO's character keep on hitting it, but barely do any damage.

"Hey, no fair, that's cheating!"

"Nuh-uh, if I can do it in the game it's legal!" She smirked. "Or maybe you're scared I'll win."

"No, I'm still gonna win!"

"Really, when your health bar is almost empty? Don't make me laugh!" She smirked before hitting several buttons at once, causing her character to perform a multi hit combo on KO's, landing it flying out of the ring. "Ha! I win!"

"Noooo!" He cried dramatically before looking at her in defeat. "Ok, what do you want?"

She looked at him with a bright blush and looked down at the floor before coughing. "Uh...close your eyes."

"Ok?" He said as he closed them in confusion.

"And don't open them until I say so, got it?"

"Ok, why?"

"B-Because I said so!" She stuttered before moving over closer to him and gulped. "Are they shut?"

"Yeah."

"You swear?"

"Uh huh."

"Good." She muttered before steeling her nerves and wrapped her arms around KO who kept his eyes closed, but felt surprised and confused.

'Wait, is she just hugging me?' He thought as he tilted his head in confusion. "Are you just hugging me? Can I open my eyes now?"

"No! Keep them closed!" She spoke while her face looked like a tomato and tightened her grip before taking a deep breath and let go before stepping back and shook her head to get her blush down. "Ok, you can open your eyes."

"Ok...are you ok? Your face is really, really red!"

"It's hunky dory!" She yelled before hearing a knock and turned to see Venomous poking his head in.

"Fink? Sorry to bother you, but I have to tell you we have to head out, some important works come up."

"Already? Ok… it was nice being with you KO." Shew said as she headed towards the door.

"It was nice playing with you too, Fink." He waved to her with a small smile as she left, not seeing her blush hearing that.

(Later)

'I can't believe I actually hugged him!' She thought in her room while staring at the ceiling and feeling like kicking her legs in excitement. 'I really just went up and hugged him!'

"Fink, you ok in there, you've been in there for awhile and I don't hear you playing your games like usual?"

She sat up and cleared her throat. "S-Sorry boss! Just...taking a little nap!"

"Ok, well, do you want to come out? I want to discuss when would be a good time to see your friend again."

Fink gulped imagining KO's smiling face and ran over to open the door. "Sure thing boss."

"Great, now as you know I am busy, so we might not be able to get down there every week." He started and immediately noticed how her smile fell. "But, I anticipated that, and even though I'm hesitant about this, Carol's agreed to a possible sleepover to make up for it on nights when KO doesn't have school."

"A sleepover, with KO?" She asked, her heart speeding up. 'Stay calm Fink, stay calm!'

"Yes, although I'm unsure about it." He replied rubbing the back of his head. "I mean if you feel uncomfortable about it, we can figure something else out."

"NO! Er, I mean, I'm fine with it, really!" she spoke up quickly making him blink.

"You sure? I mean I just don't want you to feel weird sleeping over in the same room as a boy."

"No, no, it's fine really, it sounds like fun!"

"Well alright, then you better get some stuff together when you go." He said, only for her to race off to her room to get packed. "We'll head out in a few hours."

"I'll be ready in one!"

"The time we leave won't change because of that." He chuckled as he shook his head. 'She really has it bad for him, huh?'

'Ok, gonna need that, that, this, that, oh! Definitely this.' She thought as she began to quickly toss stuff into a bag. 'This, this, definitely that, ooh, and this!'

(Later)

"Mommy, are you sure about this?" KO asked his mom who had a sleeping bag set up while he tapped his fingers and looked away.

"Of course sweetie. It only makes sense if the two of you sleep in the same room."

"Oh no, I got that. It's just…" He blushed. "I've never had a girl staying in my room before."

"Aw, don't worry squirt, it'll be fine, just think of it as a long hangout, and you two won't be in the same bed so it's fine." She patted his head. "Just try not to get too wild with games and snacks, there might not be any school tomorrow, but I don't want you to be too tired in the morning."

"Yeah, but is this a good idea, she is a villain, right?"

"Not while she's here, when she's here she's just you friend, ok?" She smiled before hearing a knock. "Sounds like they're here." She walked out with KO following before opening the door to show Venomous and Fink with a big bag. "Welcome you two."

"Hello, sorry for the wait, and also sorry for Fink's luggage, this is her first sleepover so she's a bit excited." Smiled Venomous with Fink looking away with a blush.

"Oh it's alright, I'll make sure she and KO are alright while they party all night." Chuckled Carol while Venomous patted Fink's head.

"Alright Fink, I gotta go, but I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up."

"You got it boss, see you then!" She said as Carol let her in and she saw KO. She felt her face go red and her heartbeat increase before gulping. "H-Hey KO."

"Hi Fink, you ready to hang out?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course, I even brought some great stuff we can use to play."

"Cool, well I'll let you two kids get set up as I order you some supper, what kind of pizza do you kids want?"

"Pepperoni/extra cheese."

"Alright, if anything goes wrong just give me a ring." Spoke Venomous before leaving.

"Alright, you two head to KO's room while I haggle with the mizz." Said Carol as Fink nodded and began to head there.

"Wow, you sure came prepared." Remarked KO looking at the size of the bag.

"Yeah, I wanted this night to be as awesome as possible… was it too much?" She asked, growing bashful.

"No, now I'm excited to see what you brought." He said as they made their way to his room.

"Well I got games, books, clothes, a couple of juice boxes and some other stuff." She grinned at the last part before putting it down. "Some of which I snuck over from my boss' lab."

"Wow, really? Like what?" He asked curiously.

"Let's see." She turned and rifled through it before pulling out a small sphere with a button on here. "This here is an anti gravity bomb."

"A bomb?!"

"Calm down, it just turns off gravity for a little bit, it's cool!" She grinned holding it out. "Just push the button."

"I dunno…"

"Come on, I pre set it so only this room will be affected, it'll be awesome!"

"Well… ok! Let's do it!" He said as he pressed the button. The sphere glowed before an electric wave came out of it and reached around the room before KO, Fink, and everything not nailed down started to float into the air. "Woah! It really works!"

"Of course, everything my boss makes is top notch." She said smugly. "He's the best!"

"Whoa, how do I move?!" Called KO as he floated in mid air.

"Just relax and move your arms, like this." She started to flap her arms out and moved part him like they were in water. "See? It's easy."

"Whoa, you're right, I'm flying!"

"Yeah… wanna play a game?"

"Sure! What kind?"

"Simple, the game is where we fight where we try to get the other person to the floor, and if they touch the floor you win!" She smirked. "You can touch anything else, but if you touch the floor at all, you lose."

"Oh, ok, that sounds like fun!" He smiled moving over and stood on his bed before bending his legs. "Ready?"

"Go!" She called as she pushed off the wall and dove towards him.

KO launched himself forward with the two grabbing each other by the hands and spun around and tried pushing her back. "Woah, this is really weird. You sure we're safe?"

"Of course, we're practically in space." She said as she tried to get him to head towards the ground. "It would be nearly impossible to hurt ourselves like this!"

"Oh, ok… and how long is the anti-gravity thing supposed to last?"

"Don't know, boss didn't make that clear." She replied while rotating them around to get him closer. "I'm gonna win!"

"Nuh-uh, I will!" He called as they kept grappling mid air, unaware of the bomb starting to beep.

"That's what you think!" She smirked as they moved near a pillow before she used her tail on it to propel them the other way with them bumping into the wall and spun around. "You're going down!" She called as the bomb let out one final beep and the gravity turned back on. "...Uh oh." She said as they went crashing down to the ground. "Ow!"

"Oof!" He groaned as they landed on the bed in a tangle of limbs. "I guess the bomb doesn't last long…"

"At least it didn't blow up…" She groaned before realizing that she was on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Her eyes widened and she felt her face feel so warm she felt steam leave her ears while KO looked up and slowly noticed the position himself.

"Y-You can get up now, I think we're both ok…"

"Oh! Uh, right, I knew that." She muttered moving off him while KO noted the slight mess of the room due to the device.

"Oh man, I hope mom doesn't get mad about this." He said as he got off the bed. "So, wanna play a game?"

"Sure, how about hide n seek? I got something that'll make it way better." Grinned the rat.

"Really? What is it?"

She reached into the bag and pulled out a laser. "A shrink ray."

"Whoa! You actually have one?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yep!" She turned a dial on it. "If we're shrunk down, we'll have tons of space to hide n."

"Cool, lets do it!" He cheered as she started the gun.

"This might tingle." She zapped him and then herself, causing them to glow before shrinking down and landed on the floor and looking about the size of an ant.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" He cried as he looked around in wonder. "We're so tiny!"

"Alright, so who hides and who seeks?"

"Ooh, I'll hide, you count to ten!" He laughed before he began to run off.

"Heh, I'll find him no time flat." She covered her eyes. "One...two...three…"

"Ok, where to hide, where to hide… why is everything so far apart now?!" Muttered KO looking around. "Everything seems like they're miles away right now."

"Eight...nine...ten!" She called before opening her eyes. "Ready or not here I...come?" She said as she looked out only to see KO attempting to hide behind a nearby bottle cap.

'She'll never find me here.' He thought as she sweatdropped.

'Is he serious right now?' she thought before walking around the cap and stood behind him. "Found you." She said with a chuckle as she grabbed him from behind.

"Wah!" He jumped and turned to her before groaning. "Aw man, I thought I was good."

"Yeah, well you weren't." She said as she shook her head. 'At least I won't have to worry about finding him if he tries to hide from me in the future.'

"Ok, now it's my turn to find you." He covered his eyes. "One...two…"

'Ok, let's do this, where should I hide?' She ran away and looked around before looking at the bed and smirked. 'Perfect.' She thought as she began to scurry up. 'He'll never find me in here!'

"Six...seven...eight…" He counted off excitedly. "Nine...ten! Ok, here I come Fink!" He looked around and started walking. "Hmm, now where could she be? She couldn't have gotten too far." He said as he looked around for anything out of place. 'She's gotta be somewhere she thinks I wouldn't look, but where?'

'Heh heh, the perfect spot.' Thought Fink hiding behind a baseball under the bed. 'He won't find me down here.' She thought as KO looked around.

"I'm gonna find you Fink!" He called as he scratched his head. 'Ok, so she isn't near me, maybe she went under the bed? It is the closest place near us.' He moved towards it while noting how dark it was and tried to keep his eyes peeled. "Fink, oh Fink, where are you?"

'Does he really think I'm gonna answer that?' She thought as she rolled her eyes. 'I'm no rookie, and calling my name just tells me how close he is. As soon as he gets near me I'll scurry off to a new spot.' She thought as he began to get closer and closer. 'He'll never find me!' She thought, unaware of the countdown on the side of the shrink ray.

KO checked behind a dust bunny and then an eraser before spotting the baseball and smirked. 'Bingo.' He thought before racing towards it and pushing it out of the way. "Found you!"

"Oh come on!" She groaned. "I almost had you!"

"Nuh-uh, you were super easy to find!"

"No way, you were found in ten seconds!"

"So? I found you in eleven, so you're just as bad!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yu-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yu-huh!" He said as she looked away with a pout.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yu-huh, plus ten!"

"Nuh-uh infinity!" She said with a smirk. 'Got him now!'

"Yuh-huh infinity plus one!" he smirked making her huff.

"There's no plus one after infinity, it's infinity!"

"Then how did I just do it? I won!" He cheered before he stopped and stared at her confused. "Hey, were you taller than me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked as she looked at him before noticing that she was starting to grow. "Uh-oh, that's not good."

"Why? What's happening?"

"I think the ray's starting to wear off." She spoke before seeing him start growing too. "We might wanna get out from under here."

"Right, we don't want to be stuck under here together, right?" He said without noticing Fink's tail perking up at the words and briefly imagined it with a blush. "Come on, we better go Fink." he said as he took her hand.

"Uh..right, yeah." she spoke shaking her head and blushed feeling his hand. 'Get it together Fink!' She thought as he led her out from under the bed right as they grew back to normal.

"Hey, kids? The pizzas here!" Carol called, making KO perk up.

"Great, I could go for a slice, or two." He said as he headed to the door, not seeing the red faced Fink following him, still thinking about the hand holding.

'Wow, I didn't think we'd get that far. Wait, what am I thinking?! I'm making it sound like we're dating!' She thought as she followed him and realized that she actually liked the sound of that. 'Wait… are we dating? We held hands, we're playing together, I'm sleeping over at his house….'

As she trailed off with that thought the two made it to the kitchen and started getting their plates ready with Fink piling several slices of cheese pizza on hers.

"So, you two kids having fun in there?"

"Yeah, we were playing with some of the stuff Fink brought over and hide n seek."

"Well that's cool, are you having fun Fink?" Carol asked as the small lab rat nodded.

"Yeah, loads of fun." She spoke before biting into the slices with a hum. "Mmmmm, so good~"

"Well after you two eat up maybe you could watch a movie together."

"Sure, let's watch a hero one!"

"No way, I say a villain one."

"A hero one already has villains in it."

"Yeah, but they always lose. I mean one where the villain wins."

"There are no villain movies though. Any movie that has a villain wins means that he's the hero!"

"Not true! That's just a rumor." She huffed with Carol chuckling.

"Why not a good old fashioned horror one? It has people you can root for, and something scary that goes after them. That way you both have something to root for."

"Um… ok, I guess that works, what one should we watch?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know the perfect one." Grinned Fink with a chuckle.

(Later)

The room was dark with the movie on and KO looking nervous while Fink ate popcorn casually as the lady on the screen screamed and ran from what looked liked a drooling rat on its hind legs.

"T-That lady is gonna be ok, right?" He said nervously.

"I hope not, I wanna see how he eats her." chuckled Fink while KO held a pillow. "Popcorn?"

"N-No thanks…" He said right as the monster caught the woman, making him scream in fear and latch onto Fink.

Said rat blinked and looked at him before blushing while suddenly forgetting about the popcorn and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Is it gone?" Whimpered KO as he tried to bury his face into her side.

"Uh…." She let out seeing the rat monster scurry away into a hole and gulped. "Nope, still there."

"O-Ok, tell me when its gone!" He said as he scooted closer to her and held her tighter, making the butterflies in Fink's stomach feel like they were growing larger and larger.

'H-He's clinging on to me! Oh man, what should I do? Say something, or let him stay? I mean it's not like I hate it, just the opposite really.' She thought, growing more confused over her feelings with every passing second. 'Do...do I really like him like that? Do I want him to feel like this towards me?'

KO gulped and didn't let go, but he did feel Fink's arms move around him along with her tail. 'She must be protecting me so I don't accidentally see those rat monsters again, she's such a nice friend.'

'You know what? Forget it. I'm done being shy. I like him being this close to me, it feels nice, and if we're gonna be hanging out for the night, I'm gonna make the best of it.' She thought before happily hugging him closer and onto her lap. 'I'm tired of acting like a dweeb, I like KO and nothings gonna change that or stop me!'

KO was caught off guard by the position and blushed, but didn't stop her in fear of seeing something scary on the screen. 'Wow, she must really want to keep me from seeing the monsters, huh?'

Meanwhile Carol was chuckling and taking pictures of both of them. 'This is too good to pass up. Wait till Venomous sees these.'

(Next day)

KO and Fink were currently snoring and cuddled on the couch while a blanket was over them.

"You were right Carol, this is adorable." Nodded Venomous sipping coffee while said woman worked on breakfast. "Thanks for sending me a picture before I showed up or I might have a different reaction."

"No problem, though just a heads up while KO held onto her while being scared I think Fink was enjoying it and may have taken advantage of that." The mother chuckled. "She's definitely your daughter."

He blinked and looked at the rat. 'Sounds like she's getting hooked on the idea. I better make sure it doesn't get too out of hand.'

As the adults talked and made breakfast Fink began to stir from her sleep. She started to notice something smelling good and felt something beside her.

'What's going o-oh, right, the movie, KO's sleeping next to me.' She thought slowly opening her eyes and let out a yawn. 'I remember now, he snuggled up to me because he was scared and I decided not to be shy anymore ...nice.'

"Sleep well Fink?" Asked Carol.

"Yeah, I did." she said with a nod before noticing Professor Venomous was there also. "B-Boss! W-When did you get here?"

"An hour or two ago, Carol filled me in on what happened last night." He remarked calmly while drinking his coffee as Fink blushed. "You two sure seemed like you had a good night, you wouldn't stop holding each other."

"W-We just fell asleep while watching the movie, honest boss!" She denied as KO began to stir as well.

"Huh...is it morning already?"

"Sure is kiddo, how did you sleep?"

"Really good, I dreamed about a giant fluffy rabbit," He said, making Carol chuckle and Fink blush a bit. "Why am I on the couch?"

"You and Fink slept there." She spoke before he saw Fink beside him and turned beet red and jumped back while looking embarrassed.

"S-S-S-Sorry Fink! I-I-I...um…"

"It's ok, we fell asleep at the same time, no ones at fault." She replied crossing her arms with a frown. "And for the record, I'm not a rabbit."

"R-Right, sorry." He said sheepishly as she nodded.

"You're forgiven… do we have to leave soon boss?"

"Well after you two eat breakfast, we're gonna need to...deal with some stuff." He said, both Fink and Carol understanding what he meant.

"Got it boss." She said with a nod as she and KO made their way to the table and began to dig in.

"Don't worry about running out, I made enough for seconds." Smiled Carol.

"Thanks!" Fink said as they kept eating. "Mmm, it's really good."

"Well it took me some time, but I managed to get some decent recipes down." Carol said as Venomous nodded.

"I'll have to remember to get those from you later."

"Now that's a secret." She chuckled with KO looking at his plate and trying not to look at Fink as he ate.

'I can't believe I slept with her last night, does this… does this mean we're married now? Mommy said when two people the same age sleep together it's because they have feelings for each other, so does that mean…" He pondered as his face began to turn red.

Fink glanced at KO and saw him turning red and felt bold. She gave a smirk with a glint in her eye. "What's wrong KO? You look awfully red."

"I-It's nothing!" He yelped quickly, catching the parent's attention.

"Oh no honey, are you getting sick?"

"N-No, I'm fine mom, really." He spoke as she checked his forehead.

"Well you don't seem that warm."

"T-That's because I'm not sick!"

"Maybe he's shy." Snickered Fink.

"Fink, we're guests here, don't be rude."

"Sorry boss." She said sheepishly as she finished her breakfast.

"Thank you again for keeping an eye on her Carol." Venomous said as the blonde nodded. "Do you want to say goodbye to your friend before we go Fink?"

She nodded and turned to KO before giving a devious smirk and grabbed his face before moving over and quickly pecked him on the cheek and got off, with KO's jaw dropping to the floor. "See ya later KO."

"Ah….I…..wha…." He sputtered, his brain shutting down.

Venomous and Fink headed out while Carol walked over to her son with a smile and patted his head.

"She must have had tons of fun, right KO?"

"I…..think so?" He sputtered, his face as red as a cherry.

(Later)

KO whistled while currently sweeping around the floor while Enid was listening to music and ignoring what a customer was trying to say to her.

"Are these gluten free chips? Because my doctor says if I have anything with gluten I might get explosive diarrhea."

"Yuh-huh, sure, whatever, really interesting." She said, barely paying attention.

"Ok good, what about this candy bar?" He asked holding a chocolate bar up.

"Big time, big time."

"Amazing, I never knew so much stuff was gluten free!" He said happily as he paid for his items. He rushed out while biting into the candy bar and the chips, right as Fink walked in and saw Enid before getting a grin and tip toed over while staying down.

Enid was busy watching a random video and didn't hear anything, until a small red sphere landed on her phone making her blink. "What the-"

BOOM!

And got hit with the worst smell of her life making her gag and start coughing while Fink snickered from the other side of the counter. "Oh lord! My eyes! My throat! Can't...breath!"

"Huh? What's going on? Enid! Are you ok?!" KO cried as he heard his friends cries.

"Huh?" Rad turned his head and saw Enid coughing while looking annoyed before he caught wind and covered his nose. "Woah! What did you eat Enid?"

"It wasn't me...it was-" She was cut off as a second orb landed near Rad and exploded, hitting him with the same smell making him scream while looking down at the laughing Fink rolling around. "Fink."

"Fink? Oh no." KO groaned as heard the green rats name, who in turn heard him and turned to him with a grin.

"Oh KO~" She called, making him gulp and take a step back.

"Not...again…" Coughed Rad while trying to ignore the smell as Fink snickered.

"What? I thought I'd brighten your day plaza losers." She saw KO take another step back and grinned. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, I uh...have to go… restock the thing!" He said quickly. He turned and bolted with Fink chasing after him.

"Get back here KO! I came to see you and you're running? Didn't you mom teach you any manners?!"

"Yeah, but you're attacking my friends, that's not nice either! And you came to see me yesterday!"

"They're called pranks! And best buds always see each other!" she spoke while bringing out a glorb and put it in her collar before she gained a boost making KO pick up speed as she flew after him. "You can't run all day! I'm gonna get you!"

"Noooo!" He cried as he kept running and saw a bargain bin and jumped in, making her grin.

"Oh boy, I wonder what's on sale today, maybe it's a best bud!" She grinned before she picked it up and started shaking it down, making everything plop out, but not KO. "Huh?"

"That rat's driving me nuts." Groaned Enid spraying herself with numerous air fresheners while Rad coughed.

"You're telling me. This is the fifth time she's bugged us, but been nice to KO. What's up with that?"

"I don't know but I can't stand it, this can't keep going on! Have we talked to Mr. Gar about banning her yet?"

"Yeah, he said since she buys something every time she's just a rowdy customer, meaning we can't kick her out or fight her." Rad groaned.

"Where'd you go?!" yelled Fink looking into the box, only to see a KO shaped hole in it with said boy tiptoeing to the bathroom. "Hey! No hiding in there again!" She cried before taking off after him.

"Eep!" He let out and bolted for the door, only to wind up tripping on a random skateboard and fell with a groan before finding his leg grabbed with Fink picking him up.

"Lookie what I got." She chuckled with a grin. "A naughty best bud who tried to run away from me, when will you give in, you can't run from your best bud!"

"Uh...time out?" He asked nervously, making her chuckle.

"Nope, you're not getting out of it this time." She remarked before she started dragging him away. "I got a brand new game we can play in mind that you're gonna love."

"Huh? What game? I'm still working, I can't leave until my shifts done."

"Oh relax, it's a simple one that can be played anywhere. It's called House."

"Huh? House? How do you play?" He asked in confusion.

"Simple, I be the mommy, and you be the daddy."

KO turned red hearing that while Fink chuckled.

"And you know what means, right?"

"Uh...no?" He said in confusion. "Does it mean I get to go back to work?"

"Yes, AFTER the part mommies and daddies always do. Get married."

"... WHAT?!" He cried out before breaking out of her grip. "I'm too young to be married!"

"Oh fine, then we'll settle with something easier. Mommies and daddies also, kiss~"

"I can't do that either, I don't like this game!" He blushed while Fink had a glint in her eyes while letting out an evil chuckle. "M-M-Maybe hide n seek?"

"Nope, we're playing house, now pucker up daddy~"

"Nooooooo!" He screamed as he ran with Fink chasing him while Rad and Enid shook their heads.

"You ever get the feeling Fink keeps coming by to do that?" Asked Rad. "She acts like she's got a crush on the little guy."

"...I'm not even gonna bother pointing out the obvious, right now I need about ten showers, which means I'll be out, thanks for covering my shift."

"What? No way, I need to shower too!"

"Well one of us has to stay here and watch over the store."

"... what about KO? He's technically still here."

"Hmmm, good point. Besides, I doubt Fink is gonna let him leave."

With that the two zipped out while in the parking lot Professor Venomous saw what was going on inside via a drone and was rubbing his forehead at the scenes.

"Keep it together Venomous, it's just a harmless game. Just a harmless game. No sense in getting a headache over it."

"Stop running and kiss your wife KO!"

"I'm not your husband! I'm not playing, leave me alone!"

"Fine, I'll leave you alone."

"Really?"

"After you lay one on me!"

"...then again, it never hurts to get things ready for when Fink gets up there." Grumbled Venomous. "I don't wanna even think about what she might try, or worse, HOW she'll try it. I think I'm starting to get why some fathers choose to drink." He groaned as he began to walk towards the store to get his wayward henchman/daughter. "Maybe I should start using the child harness on her again whenever we come close to this place, it might keep her from running off."


	96. The Smooch and Snap

Crazy trouble with love part 8

The Smooch and Snap

Series: Chalkzone

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves over at Smooch Island and go through the tall trees that lead to a certain nest. There a certain white feathered bird sat. She had long, legs with black leggings and red heels, long, curly orange hair that almost stood straight up, and large, red lips on the tip of her beak.

Right now she was currently making her eyelashes curled and looking in a mirror with a smile. As she patted her eyelashes, she turned to look at a small box next to the mirror. She picked it up in her wing and opened it, seeing two wedding rings in it. She sadly sighed, lowering her head in sorrow. She may look beautiful and single, but she's been like that ever since she arrived in Chalkzone. She's never had someone she kissed come back to her, so she keeps kissing people in order to find... the one.

She sighed and put the box down before looking at a calendar hanging on a branch. Her eyes suddenly popped open as she saw that there will be a special event Single's Day at a nearby town today. That got her to jump up and let out a cheerful cry while feeling pumped up.

"Smooooch!" She cried before grabbing the rings and flying away.

As she flew off the island, three men saw here from the ground.

"Hey man, where da Smooch be goin?" One of the Haha Men asked, scratching his head.

"Don't know, but it must be real big, I never seen her leave the island." remarked another.

The third Haha Man gasped and grew an even bigger smile. "You know what dat means!"

All of them looked and smiled before letting out laughs.

"Come on fellas! We gotta follow her!"

They pushed a raft into the ocean and followed behind the Smooch.

(Meanwhile)

Snap was wondering around Chalkzone, looking at a map while also holding a picture of Queen Rapsheeba. "Alright, according to this map, Queen Rapsheeba's concert should be somewhere around here, at least I think so."

He walked a bit further and comes across a town where there seems to be a fair of some sort.

"Huh, this must be the place. Look at everyone, they're as excited as I am." he smiled putting the map away and headed towards it. As he wandered through the town, he wasn't paying attention to the signs, banners, and decorations advertising the Singles Fair. "Now to find the concert hall or else I might miss something." He said before continuing to wonder around the town.

(Meanwhile a few miles away)

The Smooch was flying around, looking below for any signs of men. So far she was seeing empty spaces of land and was starting to feel like she needed to turn around and look somewhere else.

Suddenly, she got a sensation flowing through her veins. Her whole body shivered and twitched for a split second, but stayed in the air. She perked up and started to hear sounds down below making her turn. She saw multiple people, mostly men, walking around the town below her. It's the Singles Fair! "Smooch!"

She flew straight down, but before she hit the ground, she lightly fluttered down and landed on her feet with grace. She looked around at all the people while feeling excited, but managed to keep it together. She took a deep breath and strutted down the street, clearly trying to get attention from the men all around her.

This of course DID work since most of the men turned to her with wide eyes with a few grinning seeing the legs and a few let out whistles. But as soon as she turned to them, they all looked in disgust as they saw her large, red lips.

"Ew, those lips..." Someone whispered.

"Wait, she looks familiar?"

"Hold on... that's... THE SMOOCH!" Someone yelled before running.

"THE SMOOCH?!" Everyone yelled before running all over the town in a panic.

She blinked and looked at everyone running and decided to go with her plan b. She ran after the closest, cutest guy and picked him up.

"O-Oh no! P-Please don't!" The little red stick man yelled as he shook in fear.

She gave a seductive look before pulling him towards her puckered lips.

The red stick man's face was pressed against her lips, covering his entire face as puckering and slurping noises filled the air. His arms flailed around before she pulled back with a smack before the red stick man started to laugh.

"Hihihi! Bahaha!" He laughed uncontrollably as she put him down.

"Smooch..." She said sadly, shaking her head. She turned to a polar bear with sunglasses who yelped and took off running. "Smoohooch!" She cheered before darting after him like a bullet.

"Wah! No not me!"

She continued to chase him for a few seconds before flying upwards and seemingly disappearing.

He turned around when he stopped hearing heels and saw she was gone before skidding to a stop. "Phew, that was a close one. I may be single, but I'm not that desperate." He chuckled to himself.

But as he turned around and walked forward, he immediately bumped into something. He pulled his head back and saw a large, red heart made of... feathers?

"What... the..." He froze as he looked up to come face to face with the Smooch.

"Smooch~" she winked with him screaming and found himself get picked up by her wings.

"C-Can't we talk about this?!"

The Smooch instantly pressed her lips against his face, making the same puckering and slurping noises. A bit of saliva drops flew in the air as she kissed him.

"Mmmmm!" he let out trying to break free while she dipped him with her tail feathers popping up before she pulled her lips back. "Hehehe! Hahaha!" Lars laughed hysterically, rolling around on the ground.

The Smooch looked sad as the polar bear held his stomach making her sigh and turn around for more men.

(A few minutes later)

Snap walked out of the theater, grumbling to himself. "I can't believe it! I've been walking for an hour and I end up in the exact opposite side of Chalk Zone from were Rapsheeba in performing!" He complained, not noticing everyone panicking and running around. He walked over near a vendor that served hot dogs and crossed his arms. "This day stinks. At least I might as well grab a bite to eat before going home."

After a few seconds of waiting, Snap groaned and banged on the vendor.

"Hey! Is anyone gonna serve me?!" he yelled out only to get a shaking head of a crab popping up.

"Are you crazy? Keep it down!"

"Hey all I want is a hot dog, I'm starving here."

"Listen I-" He stopped once he saw the Smooch appear on the other side of the long street. "H-Help yourself!" The crab shouted before scurrying away.

"Sweet." Snap rubbed his nubs together and reached inside to grab some while the Smooch was reaching under a car for another man.

"Nonono! Please let me go!" A stick man with a chef hat screamed, grasping the ground as she tried to pull him out from under the car.

"Smooch smooch." She finally pulled him out from under the car and puckered her lips. Before she kissed him however, she looked behind him and saw an all too familiar blue boy.

"Ah, now that's what I'm talking about." smiled Snap with numerous hotdogs stacked between two buns before biting into them.

The Smooch dropped the stick man as her eyes turned into beating red hearts with Snap in the middle. "Smooch!" she zipped over with the dust cloud behind her in the shape of a heart and ran over right behind Snap and looked down who didn't notice with his eyes closed.

"Man, all you can eat hot dogs? Could this day get any better?" He talked to himself before eating two hot dogs at once.

"Smooch~"

He blinked hearing that and noted a shadow over him making him frown. "Alright, who's the wise guy? I'm eating here." As he turned around, his entire face went pale and his eyes bulged as he saw the Smooch towering over him. He dropped the hotdogs while seeing the bird wink at him.

"Smooch~"

"Ah!" he jumped and looked at her while backing up against the stand. "H-H-Hey there, uh, fancy meeting you here, small world, huh?"

"Smooch smooch~" She said in a seductive voice, strutting closer to him while fluttering her eyelashes at him.

'Oh man, what's she doing here? And why is she looking at me like last time?!' he thought sweating nervously while one chalk citizen, this one looking like a sumo wrestling octopus was seeing this from behind a tree.

"Get out of there little guy..." He nervously whispered, hoping he would hear him. He was so busy watching he didn't realize he was squeezing the tree too hard nervously, before it wound up cracking and came crashing down, making Snap and The Smooch turn. "AAAAAHHH!" He screamed like a little girl and quickly ran away.

The Smooch simply shrugged before turning back to Snap, only to see that he was gone. "Smooch?" She darted her head around, looking for her little blue boy.

With said blue boy though he managed to duck down an alley and was running as fast as he could.

"The Smooch?! Why in the world in the Smooch here?!" He freaked out, not paying attention to where he was going. "She should be on her nest, on an island way out of-" Before he could finish that sentence, he ran right into a street light. His whole body comically shook as he wandered around dizzy. "Oooh, pretty birdies..." He said seeing little birds flying around his head along, not noticing that the Smooch was there when he said that while looking at her.

"Smooch~" She blushed as she heard him say that. She walked over while strutting her legs before Snap reached a store with a reflective window and groaned while rubbing his head.

"Oh my aching head... What the heck did I walk into?" He rubbed his head while talking to his reflection.

"Uh pal, might wanna turn around." remarked his reflection pointing up nervously.

He slowly turned around, finally noticing the Smooch behind him.

"Smooch~" She puckered her lips and darted them at him.

"Aaaah!" He quickly ducked and ran under her legs, causing the Smooch to kiss his reflection.

Said reflection flailed out his arms before she pulled back with the mirror having a lipstick mark and the reflection falling back with a blush.

"Smooch?" She looked around for Snap before running off to find him.

Said blue boy was scrambling into a store and dove into a coat rack. "Jeez, that bird is persistent. I mean, I am quite the babe magnet..." He remarked, stroking his head as if he had hair. "But getting kissed one time by those huge lips is enough for me."

He just sat there in the coat rack, slowly slumping down on his back.

"Ugh... so... bored..." He moaned, covering his eyes with his arm. "Hmm, maybe I should try some of these on to pass the time."

He took one of the coats off the rack and put it on. It was a purple coat with large, blue fluff around the collar. "Hmm, not bad, but feels a bit tacky." He tossed it and grabbed the next one which was a spiky, leather jacket. "Shows off my bad boy side, but the ladies like my soft and sensitive side more."

Next he grabbed a yellow rain jacket making him gag.

"You gotta be kidding me? I'd look like a walking banana if I wore this."

While he looked at other jackets, The Smooch entered and looked around.

"Oh come on, half of these aren't even in my size!"

"Smooch?" She looked over at where the familiar voice came from, seeing several jackets being thrown away from one of the racks. She tip toed over with her heels while getting a jacket on her beak.

"Jeez, do these people got any decent jackets?" He turned around and saw the jacket on the Smooch's beak, not noticing her. "Oh, now that's more like it!" He took it off her and put it on, revealing it to be a tuxedo jacket.

"Smooch smooch~"

He stiffened and slowly turned around to come face to face with the Smooch. She gave a wink with him letting out a scared yipe and darted out of the coat rack.

"Smoohooch!" She happily flapped her wings a little before darting after him.

"I gotta get out of this crazy town!" As he rushed to the entrance, the Smooch jumped in front of it with her wings spread as if she's waiting for him to embrace her.

"Smooch~!"

"Woah!" he let out skidding on his feet, but fell on his back and wound up sliding right past her legs and out the door.

"Smooch?" She looked around and then under her legs, seeing him slide across town like a sled. "Smooch!" She shouted in surprise before quickly running after him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Snap yelled in pain as he started rolling down the road. "Gang way!"

Everyone who was on said street immediately ran or jumped off the road as Snap came tumbling down it.

The Smooch ran after him while trying to kiss him at the same time. Every time she stretched her beak to kiss him, Snap would end up rolling a little bit further, just out of her reach. This lead to him rolling through a small hole in a brick wall at the end of an alley. The Smooch however ran into the wall, kissing it. She pulled away, leaving a giant kiss mark. "Smooch? Smoohooch?" She flew away to search for him.

With Snap, he stopped rolling and rubbed his head with a groan. "Jeez, I've been getting more cardio today than the entirety of last year. Ugh, where the heck am I now?"

"A safe place mon."

"Huh?!" Snap quickly looked around for the source of voice. "Who's there?! I'm warning you, I know Snap Fu!"

"Calm yourself Snap."

"Yeah mon, we mean you no harm."

The three shadowy figures slowly walked into the light, revealing themselves to be the Haha Men.

"You guys?! Oh thank goodness you're here! That wacky bird of yours is just outside. You can go and take her home."

"Sorry Snap, but we can't do that." spoke Mahaha shaking his head. "We actually came to follow The Smooch because she finally left the nest for a very special moment in her life."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It only happens once in every Smooch's life. We only heard rumors bout it in books, but now we got front row seats mon!" Rica cheered while happily playing his drum.

"What are you on about?!" yelled Snap flailing his arms around.

"She's lookin for a husband!" Mohaha cheered, dancing around Rica as he played his drum.

Snap's jaw dropped and hit the ground before shaking his head. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute! You mean to tell me she's been going around terrorizing everyone AND chasing me because she's wanting to get hitched!?"

"Exactly, isn't that a wonderful thing?"

"Not when it involves causing trouble in ChalkZone... and to me!" He yelled, flailing his arms around as steam shot out of his head.

"Aw come now Snap, it's a beautiful thing." smiled Mahaha. "When The Smooch finds herself the right fella to settle down with, she will migrate from her island and to the location on where she found him."

"And it seems like you're the lucky fella." smiled Rica. "Congratulations mon!"

"What?! No way! I ain't marrying that loony kiss obsessed bird!" Snap shouted, unknowingly gaining the attention of the Smooch as she flew over the building.

"Oh I think you will Snap."

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Well The Smooch of course, but being married to her is actually quite the bonus for you."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!" He yelled, hopping up onto Mahaha and pulling on his shirt's collar.

The man chuckled before he started whispering stuff into the side of Snap's head.

Snap raised an eyebrow while nodding before his eyes widened and his mouth dropped all the way to the ground while turning red. "Y-You're kidding me?!"

"Oh no no no Snap, I'm one hundred percent completely serious."

Snap gritted his teeth a little before replying. "Alright fine! But if you tricked me, then you'll be getting a blue fist in your face!"

"You don't gotta believe me, just go ahead and see for yourself mon."

Snap sighs before exiting the building and looking up at the sky. "H-Hey Smooch!" He nervously shouted. He looked around when he heard the sound of wings flapping before he bounced when something large landed behind him which covered him in its shadow making him slowly look up.

"Smoohooch~" The Smooch cheered as she quickly grabbed and picked him up, nuzzling his cheek with hers.

"H-Hey there you." spoke Snap, still blushing. "Uh, miss me?"

"Smooch ooch~" she replied fluttering her eyes at him with him gulping and tried to steel his nerves.

"S-So, I guess you're all gung ho for getting hitched, right?"

"Smooch smooch~" She nodded her head, having a large smile on her face.

Snap took a deep gulp and tried to sound smooth and relaxed. "Well, I know this one church downtown that does real fast weddings."

In one fell swoop, the Smooch threw Snap in the air and caught him on her back as she flew towards the church. "Smoohooch!"

"Woah woah!" he cried out quickly clinging to her feathers while the three man below waved.

"Look at them go mon. Off to get hitched." Mahaha said.

"Brings a tear to the eye." Mohaha said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Think we'll get invited to the reception?" Rica asked.

(10 Minutes Later)

Snap was standing at the end of the isle, sweating and shaking in fear as he watched the doors and the guests. "Oh jeez, almost all of my friends are here. I just thought this would be a quick, private wedding. W-Well at least Rudy and Penny aren't here." he muttered tugging at the collar while sweating up a puddle near his feet.

"Don't worry Snap, you'll be fine." reassured Blocky while wearing a bow tie.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one marrying a lustful, lipsticked, kissing obsessed bird!" He flailed his arms, sweating even more as he quietly shouted at his boxy friend.

"But aren't YOU the one who said yes?" he asked confused.

"Well yeah, but I-" he was cut off as the organ music started playing making them turn down the aisle and see the doors open with his jaw dropping.

The Smooch stood at the end of the aisle, wearing a white wedding dress that showed off her figure, especially her chest and hips. She strutted down the aisle, her hips slowly swaying from side to side as she got closer to her soon to be husband. Even though she was wearing a veil, Snap could tell she was seductively licking her lips and winking at him.

"Wow, she sure is a catch." whispered Blocky while closing Snap's mouth.

'O-Oh jeez, s-she's... she's... totally hot!' Snap thought as he continued to watch her as she walked up the stairs.

The Smooch took her final steps on the stairs and stood next to Snap, looking at their priest... who... is not there.

"Hey, where is he?" asked Blocky confused.

The church doors open and Rudy runs in, wearing a black robe he drew. "Sorry everyone, Biclops got pink eye so he asked me t-" He pauses as he sees Snap at the end of the aisle. "Snap? Is that you?"

"Rudy!?" he cried out in shock while Rudy saw The Smooch and went wide eyed.

"W-Wait, you're marrying the Smo-"

"Excuse us for a moment!" Snap quickly covered Rudy's mouth and took him into another room. He moved his hand away with Rudy looking confused.

"Snap, what's going on?"

"Well uh... I'm... marrying the... S-Smooch."

"I can see that, but... why?"

"Uh...well...it's complicated." he blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"You need me to draw something to get you out of this buddy?" Rudy asked, pulling out his magic chalk.

"No! No no no." Snap shook his head. "I'm the one who said yes so I gotta go through with it."

"Well... if you say so." Rudy shrugged as the two exited the room and went back to place to start the wedding. "Sorry about that everyone, we can get the wedding started now." Rudy pulled out some notes Biclops gave him to perform a quick wedding. "Ahem! We are gathered here today to bond the two hearts of Snap White and... the Smooch."

Snap nodded while The Smooch giggled with delight.

"Smooch, do you take Snap to be your beloved, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Smooch ooch."

"And Snap, do you take Smooch to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I most certainly do!"

"Then by the power invested in me by the laws of Chalkzone, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now, uh... kiss the bride." Rudy finished, stuttering a bit as he read the last part.

"Smooch smooch!" The Smooch cheered, fluttering her wings a little as she turned to Snap and lowered her head down for him, waiting for him to lift her veil.

Snap reached over as best as he could and rose the veil up, only to find him picked up by her wings. As he looked up, he saw the Smooch flutter her eyelashes at him and slowly pucker her huge, shiny red lips.

"Smooooooch~"

'I hope I don't start laughing.' he thought before closing his eyes nervously and puckered his own lips out, only to promptly feel her large lips cover his face and start kissing his whole face.

The crowd at first began to cheer, but then the loud sounds of slurping along with saliva flying everywhere caused them all to die down.

"I better get out of the splash zone..." Rudy made a quick getaway, using his notes at a shield from the drops of saliva.

The Smooch hummed and moaned with delight before pulling back with Snap's face covered in saliva and a bright red lipstick mark.

"Well... I'm not laughing..." Snap chuckled as he wiped the saliva and lipstick off his face.

"Smooch~" She nuzzled him happily, walking down the isle to the doors.

The crowd eventually started to clap and throw rice in celebration for the newly couple.

The Smooch gently put Snap on her back opened the church doors, flying through them and into the sky. Everyone went outside and watched them leave, continuing to cheer them on.

Snap this time managed to hold on and not cry out in fear at being dropped.

The Smooch spotted Snap's, or rather 'their' house. "Smooch smooch!" She pointed at it, tilting her head for Snap to look.

"Yeah! That's the one!" he yelled over the wind.

She immediately dived down towards it at lightning speed. When she came to a stop though, it was sudden and fluttered her wings to gently land, but Snap went down and crashed into the ground due to it. She instantly gasped and picked him up, cradling him in her wings. "Smooch smoo?" She worriedly asked.

"I'm...a-ok." he groaned trying to give a thumbs up.

She sadly cooed as she walked inside the house. Looking around she saw the couch and gently laid him down on it with a large pillow and blanket. "Smooch smoohooch?"

"Relax, I've gotten into way more rough stuff than a big fall."

She sighed in relief at that and gave him a big kiss on the head. "Mmmwah! Smooch!"

Snap let out a chuckle and blush while already imagining the kiss mark on his head. "So...I guess it's time for the honeymoon, eh?"

"Smooch smooch." she nodded while giggling and gave her lips a seductive lick. She slowly strutted to the other room, clearly showing off her legs and hips to her new husband as she did so.

Snap stared and felt his face turn red with a little steam leaving before seeing her tail feather round the corner and sat up feeling rejuvenated. 'Alright Snap, this is it. No backing away now. Go in there and show her what you're made of.'

He smacked himself a little, pumping himself up. 'I can do this!' He jumped off the couch and marched towards his bedroom, stopping and staring at the closed door. He raised his hand up and gave it a knock.

The door creaked open, revealing that Snap's room was completely different! His small, worn down bed was completely gone and replaced with a large, heart-shaped waterbed with several pink, thin curtains surrounded it. The entire room was filled with red scented candles that were lighting up the whole room. And laying on the bed was his wife, the Smooch, her red, heart-shaped puffing up as it laid against the bed, her two long, seductive legs sticking up from behind her, slightly swaying forward and back. Her eyes locked onto him, slowly fluttering and showing off her long eyelashes and mascara. She very slowly and seductively licked her plump, red lips. As her tongue slid across the soft surface, it left a light trail of saliva, glossing up her lips even more.

Snap himself blinked slowly before his eyes popped out of his head and zipped around the place while looking at the bird over and went back in his head, making him reel back and tug at his scarf. "W...Wow...you sure know how to redecorate."

Lifting up one of her wings, she slowly gestured him to come over, winking and puckering her lips at him. "Smooch smooch~"

The blue man smiled and zipped over and got on the bed on all fours. "So who goes first? Me or-"

Before he could finish the Smooch jumps on top of him, smooshing her lips against his and most of his face. She slightly tilted her head back and forth, wrapping her wings and legs around him.

'That was a stupid thing to ask.' he thought while trying to kiss back, but it was harder than it looked due to the size difference.

Suddenly to Snap's surprise, she pulled away from him.

He blinked while having a fresh lipstick mark over his face and looked at her confused. His eyes immediately bulged out of his head.

The Smooch was high above him, her backside turned around. Her tail feathers slowly lifted up and he could see her vagina.

"Smooch mooch~" she winked while spotting a bulge in his pants making her giggle. Using one of her wings she slowly pulled down his pants, causing his dick to pop out. This made the Smooch coo in awe and excitement.

"Heh heh, what can I say, I've got the balls that won't quit." he tried joking. 'Man is she eager.'

Without hesitation she slammed herself down onto him, his dick sliding all the way into her pussy. "SMOOOOOCH!" She screamed in pure pleasure.

"HOLY TOLEDO!" Snap yelled out feeling the sudden wet and warm snatch engulf his dick while seeing the bird shudder and let out a coo. "Y-You alright?"

"S-Smooch smoo!" After a few seconds of having his dick in her she started to slide herself up and down it.

Snap groaned from the move and groaned louder when she slid back down with him accidentally giving her rear a slap.

Her head perked up before turning her head back at him, giving him a flirtatious smirk.

"Sorry, my bad." he spoke before she shook her head.

"Smooch ooch~!"

"Oh, you...want me to do that again?"

The Smooch simply gave Snap a kinky growl, shaking her ass at him, awaiting for more pleasure.

"Well sure thing." he slapped her rear again making her moan with a smile. 'Wow, who knew she was into that.'

"Smooch~" She began to slide her self up and down his shaft, shaking her rear occasionally to receive a slap or two.

Snap groaned and slapped it when it came down while feeling her insides get hotter and could have sworn it was getting more moist and thought he heard the sound of 'muah', like her hole itself was kissing his dick.

The Smooch's bounces began to speed up, each one becoming more aggressive and needful. Her light cooing slowly shifted into loud, passionate moans. "Smooch! Smooch! Smooch!"

'O-Oh jeez, s-she's really not going easy on me! I-I don't know if I can keep up with her?!' Snap thought to himself as he loudly moaned, feeling himself getting closer and closer to cumming. 'She's... s-she's too... good at this!'

The large bird threw her head back while grinding her snatch against the dick making Snap grit his teeth.

He couldn't take it anymore and let go, his hot seamen escaped his body and entered hers. At the same time, her juices poured out of her, spraying all over Snap's crotch area.

"SMOOOOOOOCH!"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Both their yells were enough to make the house shake while the sperm filled her up so much some of it dribbled down over Snap's cock. After what felt like an eternity to the two, both began to relax, their love liquids slowing down until they completely stopped. They panted with Snap looking blown away and The Smooch cuddling beside him.

'This... is the best decision... I ever made...' Snap thought to himself as he laid his head into his wife's puffy chest, falling asleep.

Said bird noticed and chuckled while patting his head before noticing his dick was still hard and licked her lips before leaning her beak down towards it.

Snap shot his head up as her lips made contact with his dick. 'W-Wait, i-is she going again?! Already?!' he thought before letting out a groan as his dick was engulfed completely by the lips and beak before feeling them move up and squeeze the tip before moving back down and felt her tongue swirling around it at the same time. 'O-Oh my god, and I thought her kisses on the lips were intense!'

His dick began to stiffen once again, making it much easier for the Smooch to slide her beak up and down on it. She hummed and sucked on it like a vacuum with Snap groaning as her tongue went so far as wrapping it around the girth.

The pleasure she was sending through his whole body was so invigorating, he unconsciously began to thrust.

Feeling this urged her on and she hummed which made his dick feel even better.

'H-her mouth is so warm... it feels... so... good...' He moaned in his mind as his thrusts began to speed up. "Holy cannoli! I'm gonna lose it!"

The Smooch giggled at her man's cries of pleasure and decided to go all out on him for a big finish. Her sucking, sliding, and tonguing became much more intense, going at speeds he didn't even know she could go. Her head looked like a blur and moved up and down like a woodpecker making Snap's eyes literally go cross and thrust upward faster.

'How is she-how did she-who is sheep?!' Snap's head began to spin as he became dizzy.

The Smooch hummed more and started to feel the dick twitching like mad.

'I-I can't take it a-anymore! I-I'm g-gonna...' "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Snap screamed to the heavens as he came.

The Smooch giggled as she slurped up the sperm straight from the dick like her beak was a straw.

Snap clenched the bed, as the intense feeling of his sperm gushing out of him continued. "Holy smokes! I'm getting sucked dry!"

The Smooch began to shake her ass in the air to the rhythm of her sucking as she swallowed each load of sperm Snap shot into her mouth. When it stopped spurting she pulled her beak off with a pop while leaving a lipstick mark on his groin as the blue man panted.

"O-O-Oh man... t-that was... e-even better... then... the f-first go..." he let out in a daze as The Smooch moved down to lay next to him and pulled him close against her chest while rubbing his head. "H-Heh... so... soft... Zzzz..." He sank into her large, soft chest, passing out from all their... 'activities.'

"Smooch~" she giggled while pecking him on the forehead and cuddled with him so they could rest.

(Epilogue)

Snap struggled to break free of his binding, but to no avail. He looked down to see an all too familiar face. Skrawl walked out from behind a wall, walking into the room and laughing at Snap.

"Well well well, looky here! No Master Tabuti, no magic chalk, no chance of escape? Looks like lady luck just isn't on your side today Snappy Boy." He pressed a button on a control pad, causing the roof to open and letting light in, revealing that Snap is tied to a rocket.

"You won't get away with this Skrawl!" he groaned as he struggled.

"Oh but I already have. With one little push here, you'll be on a one way trip to the sun. Make sure to bring me back a souvenir." he laughed before feeling a wing tap him on the head. "Huh?"

"Smooch smooch." growled The Smooch standing behind him with her wings on her hips while having a baby carrier on her chest that held an egg in it.

"What the?! No I did NOT order any eggs! I ordered a four course meal with shrimp, lobster, fondue, AND steak!"

"Heh, sorry to rain on your parade Skrawl, but that ain't the delivery bird... that's my wife..." Snap said with a wickedly smug smirk.

"Your what?!" he spoke before seeing the bird give him a harsh growl while he swore he saw her turning red. "U-Uh... is she... nice?"

"Oh yeah, she's a sweetheart... but uh, not to jerks who try to blast her hubby to the sun."

Skrawl gulped and suddenly found himself getting a high heel to the butt making him scream as he went flying through the opening like a rocket.

"Woohoo! That's my girl!" Snap cheered for her, kicking his feet in joy.

"Smooch ooch." she smiled moving over and untying him while picking him up and nuzzled her cheek against his. "Smooch mooch."

"Heh, I know I'm late for dinner, but you saw I was... 'tied up' at the time." he spoke as she held him in her arms and started walking out of the building. "So what are we having?"

"Smooch smooch smoochy shoohooch!" She cheered, but he's been with her so long he completely understands her.

"Sweet! My favorite."

She then leaned into his ear and whispered to him what's for dessert,' causing his face to turn beet red as she pulled back and winked at him.

"Woohoo! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" he spoke managing to scoop her up bridal style in his arms, managing to lift her with ease and zoomed down the street.


	97. Yubaba and Haku part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Yubaba and Haku part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yubaba loved her job, especially since she was the one in charge. No one in the bathhouse would dare challenge the witch's authority, both out of respect and fear of her great power... well, almost no one. As she made her way to her office in her regular blue dress, she had her lover and official sex-slave behind her in nothing but a skimpy fundoshi. She turned to look at him with a smile of satisfaction, as the revealing Japanese loincloth emphasized his massive manhood in an enticing way, which had made her groin moist more than once on the way upstairs.

Of course they were about to have another night of pleasure, but what the witch didn't realize was that Haku had plans for her. His eyes were glued to her ass which bounced with every step. Watching each cheek jiggle and ripple under the fabric of her dress, his only piece of clothing was growing painfully tight. Of course, her gigantic breasts could also be seen from behind, waving up and down with her movements, swaying from side to side to the beat of each step, and letting him know she'd need a new bra.

It was too much for the boy to take and losing control, he ran up to grope both of the GILF's breasts from behind! He nearly ripped off her top when he sank his fingers into her flesh bags. Doing so, his fingers disappeared, practically sucked into her breasts. A loud moan of surprise mixed with anger escaped Yubaba's lips. Turning around, she glared at Haku who just kept on adding pressure to his hold on her tits. She stumbled forward, accidentally pushing her ass into his crotch and feeling how pent up he was.

"W-What are you doing, foolish child!?" she demanded, hating how weak she sounded. "We're in the middle of the hall! If anyone sees this, I promise you I will-"

Haku didn't let Yubaba finish her sentence, as he exploited one of her few weaknesses by moving up to kiss her. No matter how angry the witch became, she could never bring herself to pull away from a make out session. Haku's tongue entered her mouth to make contact with her own. As much as he enjoyed it however, he realized it wouldn't be much fun to kiss out in the hall instead of the bedroom and pulled away.

"Y-You think I'll let you do whatever you want?! Who do you think I am, you insolent boy!?"

"A fat-assed slut, Boss," he answered and gave her bouncy rear a slap to prove his point. "Better yet, I intend to claim you as my bitch tonight, so why don't you just behave and accept your fate?"

As rebellious as Haku could be, Yubaba loved working with him. Her large grin said so despite wanting better control of the situation. Yubaba felt herself get carried like a bride by the deceivingly strong boy. He was quick to open the door, closing it with his own magic. The plump witch had barely a second to react as she was pinned down on her bed with her slave on top of her.

"Bah! Do you seriously think you're in any position to talk like-" Once again, she was cut off as Haku, who usually acted as the submissive one in their lovemaking, asserted his dominance by tearing her favorite blue dress apart so he could get a good look at her wrinkled breasts. Both orbs of flesh and fat deliciously wobbled in front of him. Brown nipples with large areolas and puffy volumes stared right back, the sunken in tips making him lick his lips in preparation to suck them out.

"Just let me enjoy myself..." he growled in animalistic pleasure before he leaned down to suck and make out with the tip of her nipple. "Your body belongs to me after all..."

Yubaba could only moan as he bucked his hips on her pelvis, rubbing his loincloth back and forth against her underwear. Lacy black panties, a set with a black rose design which didn't cover her wild forest of thick white pubes from view. That didn't matter to Haku—Just the smell from her muff drove him wild like the dragon he truly was. The cloth on both their crotches got damper, the plump GILF's arousal matching Haku's own.

"I-Insolent boy...! I don't belong to anyone..." Yubaba protested, still trying to be the center of authority. She got atop him, squatting over his shaft and moving her wet underwear to the side.

Haku adored his boss, lover and teacher, especially when she first 'tested' him to get a sample of what he was capable of. In fact, there was a time where they ended up making love for the entire day, and he had become addicted to her aged body, like with some of the elderly beauties he had fun with. However, despite having previous goals to overthrow her, the dragon boy had gained too much love for Yubaba to go back to planning such a thing.

"Cheeky brat..." she breathed huskily.

"Big-assed bitch..." Haku countered with the same tone. Now that she was sitting on top of him, he was able to reach around and slap her ass again.

He grinned when Yubaba let out a loud moan, as it was always his goal to get her to betray her pride whenever he spanked her. The beautiful sight of her bountiful flesh bouncing from the impact was just a bonus. Haku marveled as her breasts wobbled and slapped against each other in front of his face. The need to suck on them was overthrown by a new one, and without any warning, he bit onto her right nipple.

"Ah! You little- Oh! Oh, ah, ah!" Yubaba let out a series of cries as he nibbled her large, mushy breast, rolling the tip of her nipple around between his teeth while his hands found a rhythm repeatedly slapping her rear.

It caused the witch to shudder and nearly surrender to him. Gritting her teeth, she attempted to regain control by sliding her gushing pussy lips against her servant's dick. All this did was embolden Haku, whose hands guided her to properly please his shaft with her moist sex. As the witch sharply inhaled from the friction which kept getting hotter and warming her insides more and more, she bit her bottom lip and felt her eyes roll back. Slowly, her body and mind were losing the battle of wills against her slave. Of course, she didn't want to be bested so easily, so she growled at him. Hating and loving his smirk, she had to be firm.

"You're going to regret defying me once I'm done milking you dry!" she snapped.

"Completely worth it, Boss," Haku said and took control, pushing her to return her to her original position on her back. "But I'm not heartless, so why don't you take a smoke before we go for a ride?" Yubaba arched an eyebrow, wondering why her rebellious slave who's put her in this disgraceful position was suddenly being considerate. Haku's evil grin remained, even as he magically conjured a fresh cancer stick for the GILF and lit it for her.

As Yubaba took the cigarette into her mouth, Haku began playing with her breasts, holding and rolling them in his hands to let her know what was in his mind. She had another mood swing, going from furious to amused and playfully traced her sharp nails along the boy's back.

"You're such a spoiled little horndog. You really want to get drunk on this old body of mine, don't you?" she smirked, seeing it as a win regardless of what happened—She did like how hard he could fuck her, ramming her against a wall, when he was in the mood. Such dominance only happened when Haku needed to release himself very badly, a rare occurrence given his job.

"Don't ask such pointless questions that you already know the answer to." Haku barely contained himself from humping her moist sex, kissing the crook of her neck while she enjoyed her cigarette with a smirk. "And don't you dare degrade yourself. You're beautiful and I'll remind you as many times as necessary that I sacrificed going back to my world just so I could be with you."

"Flattery won't make me soften the consequences, boy," Yubaba warned him playfully while also gently coping a feel of his buttocks, lightly scratching his flesh with her nails. "But... I can't say I dislike this affection, my lovely pet."

Opening his mouth, Haku licked her neck, sending shivers up her body, which caused ripples to shake her flesh. Returning the affection, Yubaba spread her lips to poke her tongue out, and their two oral muscles met midair for a slow dance. Due to his dragon blood, Haku paid no mind as the GILF blew smoke from her nostrils. As a fire-breathing creature, he had no trouble with her bad habits. Putting the cigarette on a nearby tray, she kept licking his tongue as he slobbered hers with his drool. Strands of spit dripped down to her breasts, not once freed from his greedy hold.

After the countless nights Haku spent servicing Yubaba while under her control, mating with the witch was a pleasure he couldn't dare to separate himself from. Eating her out while she worked on stacks of papers. Feeding her his seed every morning to the point his sack would be dry. Electively getting dressed in tight, or downright degrading outfits for her viewing pleasure only. Enduring her weight and body on top of his, smashing against his smaller frame as he sunk into flabby flesh. Just thinking of controlling her or letting her supposedly punish him, got the dragon boy too aroused to care about freedom. In the end, in their own twisted way, the two did share a deep bond.

"Show me how much you appreciate your master..." Haku hissed, establishing his authority as the alpha for tonight's lovemaking. Very steadily he was learning to overpower Yubaba.

"How so?" she coyly asked, licking her lips clean off their mixed saliva.

Standing up, Haku placed his feet at the sides of her huge head and smirked as he whispered a single word with such a husky tone it made her easily comply. "Get to work, slut."

Presenting his massive manhood to her lips earned him a kiss to the cockhead. "Fine you little brat, enjoy it... while you can." She formed a tight ring around the flesh spear's tip, the vacuum effect had her mouth look like a duck's beak.

Haku thought nothing of her threats and just stood there to observe the magnificent sight of Yubaba's lips sliding down his meat pole. He wished he could turn around to see her breasts wobble, but he could feel them rub against the back of his thighs, so he settled with that for now. "Work the glans... Yes, just like that..."

Yubaba was no slouch and within seconds, the boy was moaning and panting. His slightly ragged breathing was enough to convince her that she hasn't lost her touch. Deciding to reward his virility and energy, she took a good hold of his butt cheeks, sinking her fingers into them for support as she attempted to get more of his delicious phallus down her gullet.

"Such a well-behaved slut you are, my big-assed bitch..." he cooed, adoringly stroking Yubaba's hair as she almost seemed to take what he said as a compliment. As soft and silky as her hair felt however, it was nothing compared to the weakness Haku had for her pumpkin-sized tits. It was simply torture to just sit there and resist grabbing onto them again as they continued to bounce against his legs.

Getting a new idea, he temporarily let go of the witch's head and pulled out of her mouth. Yubaba sat up slightly watching as the dragon boy moved to sit on her stomach and slipped his tool between her enormous breasts. Doing so, she had to arch her body forward in order to latch back onto his wonderful phallus. Finally able to toy with the wrinkly orbs of fat and flesh, Haku pinched Yubaba's nipples and enjoyed the way her lips were fastened even tighter around his cockhead, practically sucking on it like a baby. Feeling his fingers pull out her tips while his thumbs brushed the edges of her large areolas, made the GILF quiver and moan into his shaft, sending wonderful vibrations through his prick.

"It's time for your meal my pet..." Haku cooed, finally reaching his limit. "Be sure to drink it all up..." His tender fingers caressed and messed up her ashy hair again, but Yubaba didn't mind and relaxed her throat when with a hard thrust of his pelvis, the delightful fuck-stick she had been sucking on reached the back of her throat. Hot, gooey and salty gobs of spunk overflowed her mouth, causing her cheeks to inflate. Fortunately, the avaricious witch was able to swallow everything, echoes of her loud gulps bouncing off the walls while the two could feel her neck bulge, expanding and contracting from the heavy loads traveling straight into her plump stomach.

With a loud, wet popping sound, Haku retrieved his shaft from her velvety wrinkly lips and let Yubaba breathe for a moment before she took the chance to comment on his performance. "Succulent beyond words, boy... Ah... you actually... got me a little winded, but... you'll need to do better if you wish to make me your bitch as you so boldly claimed you would."

Goading him was a surefire way to turn him into a ruthless beast, and Yubaba was looking forward to it. Feeling like his authority was being challenged, Haku pinched her nipple much harder than he usually did to discipline her. He got a good, loud screech out of the GILF, igniting his lust. Not letting go of her breast, he pulled her up and back, forcing her to sit up with a wild smirk. Her smile and moistening muff gave away that she LOVED every second of the wild treatment, and was looking forward to being on the receiving end of some discipline.

"Get on your knees, my precious, arrogant slut. That lovely ass of yours deserves some attention," he tells her with a feral expression of lustful dominance and ecstasy. "Lift that ass for me... Now."

Biting her lip in anticipation, Yubaba raised her enormous derrière the moment Haku let go of her nipple. Bending down so that her brilliant ass was in front of his face, the disguised dragon grabbed the two cushions tenderly. Mesmerized, he wetted his mouth with a swift lick and planted a quick kiss on the left cheek. Holding onto the masterpiece of flesh, Haku smooched several spots before he moved to the right cheek and repeated the motions. Inch by inch, he literally kissed every part of Yubaba's ass until he got to the crack and smiled as he marveled her puckered ring of muscle. For now he suppressed the need to ram his dick into the delightful hole, as he wanted to hear her beg for his touch first.

With his mind made up, Haku opened his mouth to place his tongue down on her clit and licked it. Yubaba involuntarily gasped when he started lapping at her folds in an animalistic way, which conveyed a need for her taste. As he licked and slurped on her heated flesh, the GILF quivered in need. Kissing the pink petals, he went deeper, drilling his tongue into the tight crevice which had her toes curling in bliss. Her eyes stared in opposite directions when he sank deeper into her massive cheeks, his face disappearing and squishing against the thick buns. As her soft buttocks cushioned his face, Haku's lapping intensified. He started to scoop her innards with his tongue, getting amusing grunts and gasps of pleasure before he pulled back to slide his oral muscle up and down her slit. Her nectar started to leak on his face, and he greedily drank it.

Smacking his lips, Haku pulls his finger in and out, wiggling it in and all around to tease Yubaba and overload her mind with pleasure. He was so experienced, he could make some of the mightiest spirits climax quickly with those fingers of his. Yubaba was no different, so when she was ready he pulled back, observing her asshole before spitting on it. Feeling him lube her still tight ring of muscle while his hands pressed the large cheeks against his rod caused her to shiver. As his dick crushed and caressed her puckered hole with each move, Haku trembled, seconds away from losing control of urges. Her massive ass was all his, and the fact he could dominate and use it during moments where his lust overpowered hers made him burn inwardly.

"So warm and tight, but also so clean. You really take good care of this hole... Almost as if you believe... it was made for a good fuck." He meant exactly what he said, and without another word, he aligned his massive cock with Yubaba's vulnerable asshole and put the whole thing inside in one hilt before leaning on her back to grab her hanging breasts.

"We're at the top floor where nobody can hear us. Feel free to be as loud as you can, my pet..." he insisted, moving Yubaba's tits in circles before pulling back to give the GILF a fast and hard thrust.

"AH! You dirty-! OH!" the witch pants when Haku started to rotate his hips against her flabby body every time he sheathed himself fully inside her. Stirring her innards made her toes curl, and her eyes water up with tears of pleasure. "Ah, hah, pah... Oh, oh, oooohhh...!"

"Good, good, keep singing like that!" Haku cooed mockingly, rubbing his pelvis and balls against her wrinkled ass-crack while using his hands to massage her enormous tits. He panted and tried not to moan just from sinking his fingers into her areolae, moving the orbs of flesh like they were cow udders which needed to be milked. "Yes... Do you enjoy this? Being tended to like the lowly sow you are?"

Leaning closer, he licked her cheek hungrily, leaving a trail of drool on her face and causing her spine to tingle in even hotter love, her innards quivering all around his shaft. "P-Putting me, the r-revered owner... of the bathhouse in this state... You're such an ill-mannered beast..." she giggled darkly and then yelped when he smacked her rear. Her slit started to leak down her thighs as his dick explored her asshole.

"You love it, my slut..." he replied, making no attempt to hide how much he was enjoying himself before he slapped her again.

Grinding her teeth with a smirk, she shook her buttocks, massaging his tool with it. "Oh? W-What if I do...?"

"Then... you've officially agreed to be my bitch tonight!" he growled like a predator. With that, he abandoned all restraint and concern for his employer's asshole and really started to plow it, hammering in and out with the speed, precision, and power of an engine's piston.

Lifting her hips up as he got off of her back, Haku kept Yubaba on all fours, pumping her as she held her enormous ass up in the air like a dog. As he took his hands off her breasts so he could spank her, they were left dangling and slapping together against her soft, but plump belly, and rubbing against her chin. It was just wild mating, despite it only being the witch's ass which would soon be coated in seed. Shivering from the sheer sensation of his throbbing, pulsating phallus getting ready to burst, the hefty shaft twitching as his balls churned and shuddered for an incoming release, had the bathhouse owner bite her lower lip in anticipation.

"Here it comes...! Accept your master's generous seed you filthy slut!" he growled and pulled back, sitting her on his lap while he plunged deep into her. Forcing her to fully take his thighs as a seat allowed his dick to dig even deeper into her while he held her like a meat throne. The two let out matching roars as they both reached their limit, but as a dragon, Haku's sounded more primal.

Panting and sweating, the boy held Yubaba close to him, keeping her seated straight on his lap while heavy ropes of seed erupted into her. The thick gooey shots painted her innards, claiming the innermost depths of her rectum with white desire and lust. As the two magical beings basked in their afterglow, the Haku leaned up to nibble on her neck while she took a few moments to breathe and regain some consciousness. The way he sunk his teeth into her without breaking skin made her chuckle. It just proved how much the dragon boy wanted to mark the witch and make her his mate, preferably one he could dominate. Unfortunately, with all this excitement he seemed to be forgetting that his contract wouldn't make his mission so simple.

Wanting her to be comfortable, Haku pulled the GILF off his lap so she could lay on her back instead. She reached over her nightstand in order to retrieve her unfinished cigarette and light it again. Without pause, Haku crawled to her, grabbing each of her mushy breasts before he sucked on one, licking the areola tenderly. All the while, he looked into Yubaba's eyes, which held a beauty that her advanced age had failed to take away from her.

"You know... so many of the employees consider you a slave-driver, but I've overheard quite a few of them confess how much they'd like to have their way with you..." Haku whispered, tightening his hold on her breast. He just couldn't keep his hands off of them. "It's such a shame, but they'll have to abandon their fantasies since I intend to keep the beautiful bitch of the bathhouse all to myself."

"Oh? Is this pity coming out of your mouth, boy?" Yubaba asked, squinting her eyes with amusement as he got onto her stomach and buried his face into the valley of her admirable tits. Resting his chin in the center so he could go back to staring at the GILF's eyes, the boy grabbed the sides of her breasts and gently pressed them against his cheeks to express his appreciation for them.

"Are you senile?" Haku countered as he continued to slap Yubaba's soft tits against his face. In spite of his playful antics, his voice was completely serious. "Don't tell me you forgot what I am, slut. As a dragon, I'm a living incarnation of greed. We dragons defend our possessions with a passion, especially our mates. If the employees or anyone for that matter were to so much as touch you... I'd burn them to a crisp without a second thought..."

Chortling through her nose, the witch gently rubbed her thighs against Haku's still stiff pecker. "Making me feel so young again... I'm truly lucky to have claimed your virginity for myself. All those whores who come here for your services should know better than to think they have a chance of taking you from me. No other woman shall ever satiate you like I do."

"I lust for no other but you..." Haku seductively growled at her, grabbing at her love handles, loving the way her fat stomach felt so soft against his hands. No matter how many times they mated, the pillowy texture of Yubaba's body always had the effect of making him hard again. In fact, he often pictured himself wrapping around such a wonderful body in his true dragon form and making her submit. However, being smaller and having more to touch and feel against him was much better. Like sinking into warm waters or lying on a perfect mattress made specifically for him.

"As I do for you, no other body feels as wonderful as yours on mine..." she huskily exhaled, finishing her cigarette in a single drag to blow a large cloud of dark smoke into the ceiling. "Such a perfect frame, skin, and girth and it's all mine. Now... let's see if you still have what it takes to use it twice in a row."

She never got tired of teasing him just to ignite his heart as much as he ignited hers. Fornicating was beastly when their instincts went wild, so now that Haku decided he was done cuddling, he demonstrated his incredible strength for the third time tonight by grabbing Yubaba by her thighs and lifting her up. The GILF barely had time to yelp before her lover secured her onto his lap again and slammed into her pussy. Her eyes rolled back as she and Haku both moaned at the blissful feeling of being connected once more.

Yubaba panted and allowed her servant to do all the work, lifting her up and then slamming her down with such speed that her tits flopped and her asscheeks quaked like a rippling pond surface. Getting into it as Haku piston-fucked her on her bed, the witch groped herself, rubbing and massaging her tits while pinching her nipples with her long fingernails. Despite her flabby stomach, the outline of Haku's shaft could be seen moving up and down her gut. All in all, due to her spells and the dragon's endless stamina, Yubaba knew perfectly well that she was in for a long ride.

"Do you dare doubt my power, slut?! I'll teach you to never underestimate dragons!"

Haku briefly stopped to move one of his hands further down and grab one of the elderly witch's asscheeks, while his free arm wrapped around her midsection so he could start using her like a giant fleshy onahole. Yubaba moaned out loud as his free hand spread her buns to inspect her asshole, which was still stuffed with the spunk from the first round. With a whistle, Haku stared at the witch's hole getting high hopes that his fantasies would finally be fulfilled and Yubaba would be tamed.

"What... What is the meaning of this, young man...?" she asked as she sensed a strange energy materializing around her servant, student and lover. Pulling out, Haku revealed an exact copy of his dick which swung underneath the original.

"I just told you not to underestimate what dragons are capable of..." he said, slapping her ass hard while she was still in shock. "And stop treating me like a child! I'm the man who will lay claim to the most powerful woman in the spirit world! Now cry my name, bitch!"

"B-Brat!" Yubaba exclaimed, but her massive grin made it clear that she was far from angry.

Waiting no longer, Haku slid both dicks into her holes. The GILF's mouth formed an O as her voice died in her throat. Her eyeballs rolled to the back of her skull as the boy sank deeper and deeper into her innards. His warmth, girth and lust fueled her desires with heat like the one coating the hemipenises crushing her tunnels. Using her massive buttocks as handlebars, Haku went back to bouncing his boss up and down while he sat on the bed. Fucking her more roughly than before, meaty, wet slaps echoed in her office while her breasts acted as pillows. Such brutal mating wasn't unusual and was actually welcomed by the witch. With drool dripping from her smile and her tongue hanging out, she allowed Haku to do as he pleased while her hands gripped her mattress for support.

The boy grinned at his accomplishment, sinking his fingers fully into his temporarily subservient boss and kept going. Rolling his hips every time he thrusted to feel her pubes rub his ball-sack, he had her melt while letting her feel his pubes disappear into her crack. Going harder and faster, they got her bed to creak and it would probably need to be changed again. They were prone to break a lot of furniture whenever they needed a good fuck, but Yubaba didn't care. After all, she was loaded thanks to Haku and the sex was too incredible to worry about breaking things. She did use that as an excuse to make him 'pay' her with more of his services in bed. Just like at that moment, they were too drunk on each other's bodies to care about the world around them. Everything became an ocean of pleasure, crushing them in a tight, but intoxicating bliss.

Determined to feel as good as possible with his boss, Haku then turned her around to have her lying on her side. Yubaba was surprised when he stopped, but it was a fraction of a second. Immediately sheathing himself all the way, he grabbed one of her legs and straddled the other. Her knee rested on his shoulder, showing once again their size difference as one of her thighs was practically the same volume as his torso. Haku had yet to pull out, and he kept rolling his hips every time his pubes met hers, their messy and sweaty bushes meshing and sticking wetly against the other's. Drilling into both her holes while his balls rubbed against her thigh and smacked her buttocks, the two moaned with wild abandon and kept mating wildly. Willing to pleasure his boss until they both passed out, Haku leaned down to grope her flopping tits, and sucked on her massive nipples.

For a second, Yubaba appeared to be getting weaker as she spasmed to his touch, but after Haku looked into her eyes, they immediately sparkled with life again. Smirking at each other, the two moved their faces closer and kissed deeply, this time with Yubaba's hips meeting his every thrust. Once again, their tongues danced furiously for dominance. Every time they pulled back for breath, their oral muscles refused to break contact and kept rolling around each other in a wet, passionate dance. Getting into it, Yubaba grabbed Haku's head to keep him locked in the kiss with her tongue nearly reaching his tonsils. Her toes curled in retaliation when he started rolling his thumbs on her areolas while still thrusting ferociously to hit the walls of her cunt and ass with every meaty stab.

"You love being mine?" Haku asked, after pulling out of the kiss. Seeing how her servant was fully convinced that he had her under his spell, Yubaba finally decided to drop her little act.

Wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him locked in place, the witch surprised her servant by hugging his head into her breasts, nearly smothering him to death when his entire skull and mop of hair disappeared between the gigantic tits. With the surprising skill, strength, and dexterity she obtained from many years of fucking a dragon into utter submission, Yubaba spun around to pin Haku down under her fat frame. The dragon boy was practically crushed under her!

"You're such a gullible child! Did you really think I'd abandon my authority just because you learned a few party tricks?" Smirking nastily with more drool dripping from the corners of her mouth, she began to violently slam her hairy crotch on his, making sure her pubes tickled his abdomen with loud, meaty slaps of her ass meeting his thighs. His balls swung up with each strike to smack her crack, and her pussy and asshole swallowed his cocks hungrily and wetly with echoing suction sounds.

Yubaba practically raped Haku, fucking him roughly without letting him escape or move much under her much larger physique. All the while, she cackled like the wicked witch that she was. She was in her element, completely using the boy like nothing but a body pillow with two very impressive pieces of meat attached to it. Haku could only squirm to no avail in her brutal bear hug, listening to the slapping of meat on meat echoing through vibrations all over her breasts. Yubaba then yanked his hair to pull him out of her cleavage, and after kissing him deeply, he became too horny to fight back and fully accepted her dominance.

As their oral muscles swirled in such a wild and beastly manner, Yubaba's eyes closed in bliss while she used her magic to force Haku to get off the bed and fuck-walk her around the room. When she undid the spell and allowed Haku to move on his own, he gave her everything he had, attempting to hit her sweet spots as he held her tight. For a centuries old witch, Yubaba was quite agile and soon her two holes were slurping away at his shafts as she slid up and down with so much force that Haku almost lost control of his walking. Sinking his hands into her buttcheeks for support, he started to use her rump to bounce her up and down his twin shafts faster and harder, rolling his hips every time their pubes met.

Pride didn't allow either of them to be fully honest with themselves, but they knew each other's feelings. While Haku loved to risk getting punished for sassy behavior and Yubaba adored putting him down with her sharp tongue and succulent tits, they still had a healthy relationship. At times they made slow, tender love instead of their current wild fuck session. If work-related stress ever got to Yubaba, she could count on Haku's strong arms to hold her while they slept casually. Sometimes Haku would even be surprised to find extra helpings of good food during his breaks. Although, they would still keep appearances, and being rough was a turn-on for both of them.

Being in the mood for one of their rougher love-making moments, the witch threw restrictions out the window. Suspended in the air by Haku's dicks and arms, Yubaba continued to confirm her dominance by grabbing his shoulders and sinking her nails into his flesh, making him hiss. Her head was above his and her lips silenced his while their tongues kept fighting back and forth without separating. Losing his footing slightly, Haku's back hit the wall behind him, letting Yubaba take even more control than she already had. Lifting her massive buttocks, she slammed them on his crotch hard enough to bounce his balls against her crack. Their moist sexes made obscene suction noises. Smothering his chest with her massive breasts, she rubbed her stiff nipples on his, getting him even more turned on as they kept tongue-wrestling.

Unable to tame her lust, Yubaba kept Haku's back pressed against the wall as she fucked him as hard as she could. Enduring the pain as the GILF clawed up his back like an animal, Haku felt her spread her legs before putting them on his shoulders with the flexibility and agility of someone who regularly mated with dragons. Going cross-eyed as her rump kept smashing against his pelvis, Haku submissively massaged her large asscheeks while her hands remained on his back, gripping his shoulders as her insides tenderized his meat with all her magical might. Pressed between Yubaba's body and the hard wall, the boy started to melt, but wouldn't give up easily. As their tongues kept licking one another's midair, Haku pulled his head closer to deepen their kiss and smother his face with her baps. However, the GILF embraced him eagerly, sinking his small body into her large, soft, mushy frame.

Grinning into their kiss, he didn't slow down. "You won this one, but you will be my bitch one day... I won't fall until you do!"

Smirking back, Yubaba held his chin so she could lick his cheek mockingly. "Fat chance! You'll always be the one to beg for my touch, my perverted slave!"

Reaching back, the bathhouse owner grabbed his balls and fondled them, causing the boy's eyes to cross and his lips to release a loud moan, "Ah, unf!" And thus, he released deep into her yet again, quivering as he fell flat on his back with the witch still atop him.

"Now..." Yubaba started upon getting up, her snatch and asshole letting out copious amounts of seed which dripped on her slave's lap and slid down her inner thighs. With gusto, a smirk and fast fingers, she scooped some and licked her hand clean. "Let's really get to the fun part... with a little punishment."

No more words were exchanged for the rest of the night. Instead they concentrated on spending their energy on fucking like possessed animals.

Things didn't change after that wild love-making session. To prove it, the GILF was at her desk counting the payment she received from Haku's customers with insatiable greed while bouncing on the boy as he sat on her office chair.

"I'll never give up, you fat-assed whore..." Haku snarled. He attempted to caress her fleshy body, but his intentions were too predictable to Yubaba and she pinned his arms to the armrest with her magic. To add insult to injury, she casted another spell that closed his mouth like a zipper, preventing him from talking or growling. The old trick brought back amusing memories of when she met Chihiro.

"That should keep your rebellious mouth shut. I'll continue to remind you that you're mine to do with as I please, boy. If I want to fuck you in front of everyone, you'll be the main show for however many nights with your dick naked for all my guests and clients to see going in and out of me."

How Haku wished that was HER fate, and he had faith that sooner or later, he would be able to make it happen. His magic was getting stronger, but he got overconfident last night by forgetting about his contract. He learned the hard way that he still wasn't strong enough and was forced to sit on the chair and quietly endure Yubaba's body bouncing up and down his body, milking his seed down to the last drop.

Truly, there was no beating the joy of being the one in charge, the witch thought.


	98. Bad Girls and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Bad Girls and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at a normal looking apartment, and focus through one of the windows that showed a bed. In that bed was a tall blonde boy, our resident dork, Jaune Arc.

He was snoring and drooling on his pillow with a white shirt on that had a rabbit on it, and boxers. Suddenly the alarm clock next to his bed began to go off, making him groan. "Ugh...I don't wanna get up..." He groaned as the alarm kept going off. "Just five more minutes...don't wanna go to work yet..."

It kept on beeping as he pulled the covers over his head and tried to ignore it.

"Just let me sleeeeep!" He groaned as he covered his ears.

It kept on going though making Jaune get more and more irritated.

"Ugh, fine, I'm Up!" He sat up and knocked the alarm away before dragging his ass out of bed.

"Yay...another day another dollar." He groaned as made his way to the closet. 'I wonder if I could get away with calling in sick?'

That's when he heard his cell phone start ringing.

He groaned as he picked it up before answering it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Arc, where are you?" Came a cold woman's voice making him stand at attention.

"M-Mrs. Salem, I just woke, a-and my shift doesn't start for another half hour."

"Well I'm going to need you to come in early today."

"Really? Ok, how early?" He asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Ten minutes early."

"Ah... ok, I'll be over as soon as I can, any reason you need me early?"

"We have a client who is being stubborn with her payment."

"Um...ok, not sure how I'll be able to help but I'll try my best." He said in confusion.

"Just don't dawdle." she replied before the call ended.

"Yay, going to work early with no overtime pay." Jaune fake cheered with a sigh. He moved to get some real clothes on while skipping breakfast. 'I can eat at my lunch break, right now getting to work is more important, the last thing I want is to anger Salem.'

He got on a red tie and white button up shirt with pants and rushed out of his apartment. He ran as fast as he could, praying that he wasn't late this time. Soon he began to see his place of work. It was a normal sized building with a sign on top in the shape of a black animal with a bone cover and a title.

'Grimm loans'

"I-I'm here, and right on time." He sighed in relief as he entered the building. Inside it was a normal building with a waiting room and counter with a girl sitting behind the counter with mismatched pink and brown hair typing on a computer. "Hey Neo, how are you doing, is Salem waiting for me?"

The girl smiled and nodded while pointing to the back.

"Oh yay, well, wish me luck." He sighed as he made his way into the back.

The girl just have a thumbs up as he walked down the painted black hallway.

'Why did Salem insist on black, it would look a lot nicer with white or some other color that doesn't terrify people!' He thought before reaching the door and knocked. "Mrs. Salem, it's me, Jaune, can I come in?"

"Of course." She said as he hesitantly opened the door. "I'm glad that you showed up on time."

"No problem." He said as he walked in. "So, what can I help you with?"

"As I said, we have a borrower who is getting uppity about not paying what she borrowed and I need you to work your magic and get her to relax, otherwise Emerald may have to step in."

"Ok, sure, that doesn't seem so hard." He said with a nod.

"You haven't met the client yet."

"And who is that, is it one of our regular ones?"

"Well-"

SMASH!

"What was that?!"

"The client." She remarked without blinking and sipped some tea. "I'd go and check on her right away."

"R-Right ma'am, is she in my office right now?" He asked as he heard another crash.

"Yes, where else would I send our clients? I'd hurry, anything she breaks will have to be replaced." Frowned Salem making Jaune sigh since his boss could be firm and cold, and her appearance didn't help.

She had snow white skin with black veins around her face and crawling up her arm, her eyes were pitch black with red irises, giving her a very intimidating look. Her hair was done up in a large bun that vaguely resembled a spider as she wore a black and red business suit and heels. all in all she was a very intimidating looking boss. When asked she bluntly said 'a rare medical condition, now get to work' without even facing him too. Since then he wisely decided to drop it. Jaune sighed as he made his way to his office, hearing someone cursing a storm up inside there.

"Fuck this amount! I can't pay it off and you bastards know it!"

CRASH!

"Excuse me, please stop destroying my office." Sighed Jaune as he opened up the door. That's when he narrowly ducked from a lamp and paled. 'Is this the day I'm gonna die?'

"You mother fucking bloodsucking cock sucker! You here to wring me dry for one more dollar, huh?!" Yelled a blond girl with red eyes who had a yellow tank top and short black shorts on who was hefting up a couch with her bare hands with the room looking messy.

"N-No! Please ma'am, put down the couch!" He cried with wide eyes. "Please, I'm here to help you out of your trouble, so please stop destroying my office, I'll get in trouble and the cost of everything will be taken out of my paycheck and added to your debt!"

She growled at him while he felt a shiver seeing her eyes. "How the hell are you gonna help me?"

"Well, first I need to know everything about your lone and your name...and hope that I have a paper copy in my filing cabinet seeing how you decided to break my computer." He remarked seeing the busted machine as she dropped the couch. 'What is she, part gorilla?'

"Well hurry up and get it, I don't have all day." She growled as she sat down.

Jaune sighed and walked over before sitting down in his partially destroyed chair. "So, Mrs..."

"Yang." She growled.

"Yang, can you fill me in on your loan and why you took it out to begin with and how much you owe us?"

"I took out a loan for my little sister Ruby whose been in the hospital with a bad illness, and now that the hospital bills been paid off, your stupid company is demanding DOUBLE the amount given, plus interest!"

"Well did you read the contract before you signed?" He asked as she just growled. "I'll take that as a no, correct?"

"Of course not! I was focused on making sure my little sister was safe."

"Ok, so the blame does lie with you on that part, but I do have some good news, there are some alternative methods to paying off your debt if you're interested."

"Well it's not like I'm gonna just walk out of here, lay them on me."

"Well one of them is a regular payment plan, we set up a certain amount you pay each month if you're on a fixed income, although it might take much longer to pay back in full and my boss is not exactly a fan of waiting."

"Well too bad for he-"

"And if you choose that one we will be adding in a large fee that will be added to your original debt for defaulting to the plan." He finished making the girl glare.

"What the hell, so if I don't pay now I gotta pay for awhile AND pay more than I agreed to?!"

"Sorry, I'm just telling you what it is. Would you like to hear about another one?"

"Sure, go ahead." She growled, anger almost visible.

"Ok, well, you could also take a job at one of the businesses we own, half of your paycheck would go to the debt, but the fee for using this plan is much, much smaller."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Where would I work at?"

"Yeah, so the options available right now would be the massage parlor, the exotic dancing show, or… the naked sushi? Oh, I remember now, this is one of those fad restaurants we bought out, it's where customers pay to eat sushi off your naked body."

Her jaw dropped with a blush before growling and slammed her fists down. "What the hell?! Is that some kind of sick joke!? So I either gotta rub who knows what perverts all over, show off my body so they can gawk and stare, or fucking let perverts eat food off me?!"

"Ma'am, I'm just telling you what we have at the moment. They are legit businesses, nothing illegal." He spoke while trying to sound reassuring and growing nervous. 'Please don't be the punch the messenger type.'

"There has to be other options!"

"W-Well, uh… do you have any collateral, anything of value that you could give us that would pay off your debt?"

"...there's the house my dad let me and Ruby live in, and...my motorcycle Bumblebee."

"Well, then we might be able to work something out, you never said you had a house and bike." He said as he looked through his filing cabinet before finding the paper. "Now this opens up several more options. The first one would be to simply let us liquidate your house and bike and see if that matches the debt, and if it goes over we'll give you back any extra money. Now the next option is a bit unusual, how good at riding your bike are you?"

"You kidding? I fixed Bumblebee from the ground up and didn't spare anything. I made sure she was the fastest and smoothest bike in this whole country." She smirked with pride.

"Good, good, then I say we might have a new option, recently my boss has been dabbling in…. Bike races against competing businesses so to speak and is looking for a good bike and rider. Take these forms down to office 127, in there you'll find a woman named Emerald, tell her I sent you and that you can ride a bike, she'll work out the details there."

"Wait, is this some underground gambling ring? I already went to jail for a few days after causing some trouble at a bar, I don't need anything more on my record."

"Well the final option would be for us to take your sister as collateral." He said, making her eyes go wide. "We could make a pretty penny setting her up for adoption to a couple of people out of the county and possibly help her get out of what seems like a bad financial situation, clearing you of debt."

"WHAT?!" She yelled smashing the table and getting up making Jaune sweat more. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO RUBY!"

"I don't want to, I hate doing that, but you're being unreasonable! Either take a job, sell us the house and bike, race for us or lose your sister, what will it be?" he asked seeing her huff and look ready to attack him. 'Gods above, please don't let me go out like this.'

"If I race… can you promise I won't get in trouble, can you promise not a hair on Ruby's head will be touched?!"

"Yes yes, absolutely!" He said quickly. "In fact you wouldn't be racing for us for very long, lots of money passes hands at these races, I'd guess maybe ten, fifteen races top and your debt is cleared!"

Yang seemed to calm down and closed her eyes before nodding. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, good, now please take this form to Emerald, she'll give you everything you need to know." He spoke holding the form out which she snatched, looked over, and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"If you go back on the deal, keep this in mind. You won't be able to hide and keep me from finding you."

"H-Hey, we don't do that, no one would make deals with us if we did." He gulped as she stamped out and he let out a breath he was holding. 'Oh thank you gods above, I thought I was a goner!'

"Another satisfied customer, huh Jaune?" Joked a tanned girl with brown hair in a ponytail and wearing a black dress shirt and skirt poking her head in.

"Satisfied? Not exactly, but at least I didn't end up with a caved in skull. She looked scarier than a professional boxer." He groaned. "I just know Emerald is going to kill me later for dumping Yang on her, but I had to get her out before she ran out of office supplies and turned her anger on me."

"Don't worry, Emerald might just try and snatch your wallet as payment." Chuckled the girl while Jaune shook his head.

"Not funny, I almost ran short on rent last month." He groaned. "I can't afford another 'snatched' wallet."

"Then look for a better apartment or hide your wallet better."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sure, just show me one in walking distance of this place that doesn't cost an arm and a leg."

"I never said look for one through legal means, I'm sure we could rob some idiot blind and take their place." She remarked casually while taking a sip of coffee.

"No way. I appreciate the thought Ilia, but if I don't try to stick to the rules, then who's gonna be able to keep the cops away and make it feel like we're a legit business?"

"Neo could, she has a way with words after all."

"Yeah, but that just means more paperwork for me, why am I the only one who seems to do normal office stuff here? The others don't do nearly as much paperwork as me!"

"Because you're so good at it." She smiled as he groaned. "Why don't you take an early coffee break? After dealing with that gorilla, you look like you could go for one."

"Yeah, that sounds nice, is Salem still sitting by the machine?" He asked as he got up.

"Nope, but Cinder is on her phone, like usual. FYI, she went out shopping and got a new number, so try not to stare or Emerald might get jealous." She teased.

"Ugh, thanks for the heads up, how does she get away wearing stuff like that here?" He groaned as the two left his office. "I mean I don't mean to sound like that guy, but it's kinda hard not to look."

"Well being Salem's best employee has its perks I guess, or are you just mad that she can get away with wearing anything she wants and you can't?"

"It was a small coffee stain, easily hidden by a tie, there was no need to make me go home and change!" He defended with a huff. "We weren't even dealing with any big clients on that day so I don't get what the big deal was."

"Maybe Salem just wants her eye candy dressing nice." Chuckled Ilia.

Jaune blushed as the two went to the break room where a woman with short black hair and wearing matching high heels with a long blue dress that didn't have any straps and held her body was texting on her phone.

"Hey Cinder, new haircut?" Ilia called as Jaune beelined towards the coffee machine, his exhausted body pushing him forward.

"Yeah, got it the other day." She remarked without looking up while Jaune started pouring himself a cup as the woman glanced over at him. "Isn't it early for a coffee break for you?"

"Not so much a break as it is breakfast, my alarm didn't go off in time this morning." He yawned while going to the fridge and opened it. "Do we have any breakfast burritos left?"

"No, Neo beat you to all of those, all that's left is our lunches and her ice cream, and you know not to touch those."

Jaune shivered and shut the fridge. "Uh, on second thought, maybe I'll just grab something on my lunch break, coffee should be enough."

"Good, then you should get back to work, we have several more financially unstable people coming in soon." Spoke Cinder making Jaune roll his eyes. "I saw that."

'Of course she did.' He thought as he filled his mug with the hot black liquid. "And might I ask how many will be redirected to my now destroyed office?"

"Relax, it's not that many."

"Then why don't you take a few?"

"I'm busy, I have various meetings and contacts to meet with today, you know I've been so busy since poor Mercury decided to go on an extended vacation."

"Cinder, he lost both his legs, he's in the hospital."

"Yes, such a shame really." She remarked casually with a small smile making Jaune shiver.

'I don't wanna even think about what he must have done to piss her off.' He thought as her phone buzzed.

"Ah, duty calls, get back to work you two." She stood up and walked off while Ilia looked at Cinder's rear as it swayed in the dress which Jaune noticed.

"You know that's gonna get you killed, right?" He whispered.

"Hey, Emerald's not around to say anything. Besides, looking isn't bad, you should do it more often." She chuckled with a small blush.

"Right, and this has nothing to do over the fact that since Blake left town you've been getting lonely?" He asked as he made his way back to his office.

"It's things like that you don't have a girlfriend."

"Really? I thought it was the busy work schedule and murderous co-workers." He muttered with sarcasm.

(Later)

"Ah, finally, lunch." Sighed Jaune leaning back in his chair. "Now I can catch my breath and have some me time."

Unfortunately for him his office door slowly creaked open, making him groan.

"Oh come on, don't you have your own lunch today?" He looked and saw Neo standing there with a frown. "Oh, sorry Neo, I thought you were someone else."

Neo looked at him confused before she began to approach him.

"Look, I told you earlier, I looked at the files, and if we fudge the numbers a bit Torchwick will be out of jail in three months, ok?" He spoke as she nodded. "If you came here to tell me you're worried, it'll be ok. Those months will fly by in no time flat."

She nodded before sitting on his desk and grabbed half of his sub.

"Oh no you don't." he snatched it away quickly. "You have plenty of ice cream in the freezer to last you a week."

She simple frowned and tried to take it again, it wasn't the ice creams fault she was still hungry, she needed meat, like that meatball sub!

"No way, not happening, no!" He spoke moving away from her and bit into it before she ran at him making him start running too. "You ain't getting it!"

Give her the sandwich! She needed food besides ice cream, and everyone else was too dangerous to steal from! She tried jumping at him, but he ducked and she landed in a chair.

"Ha! Nice try." He smirked before she pulled her phone out and smirked before texting on it before his phone buzzed. "What did you send me?" He said as he looked at his phone in confusion as she smirked victoriously. He raised an eyebrow and slowly pulled it out before looking, only to go wide eyed and blush. "What the?!"

He was looking at a picture of Neo winking at the camera while tugging at the top of her shirt, flashing it some cleavage, which distracted him long enough for Neo to move over and snatch his sandwich before biting into it.

Ha! He fell for the oldest trick in the book, no one outsmarts Neo, no one can stop her! She inwardly chuckled as she took another bite as Jaune began to regain his bearings.

"Ok, that was a low blow Neo, but the jokes on you. You just gave me a pic I can keep on my phone." He threw back as she smirked and wagged her finger and pointed behind him. "What? What's behind me?"

"Just what are you looking at Mr. Arc? Is that a lewd photo?" Called a stern voice, making him turn around nervously to see Salem staring at him in disapproval.

"A-Ah, Salem, I can explain, Neo sent it to me when I-"

"Mr. Arc, I do not want to hear the details of your affair with Miss Neapolitan, just keep your behavior professional until you clock out, do I make myself clear?"

"B-But it's not like that! S-She did it just to distract me and take my-"

"I. Don't. Care." She said coldly, making him freeze. "Don't make me send you down to HR."

"Yes ma'am." He spoke looking away as Salem walked out making him frown at Neo who gave an innocent smile while biting into his sandwich. "You're the devil, a neapolitan colored pint sized devil."

She texted something making his phone buzz.

"Is that another picture?"

She shook her head no.

He raised an eyebrow and looked to see it was a text.

'I know I am~'

"... either give me back my sandwich or leave please."

She gave a pout before giving a smile and licked one side of it before setting it down and skipped out of the office making him groan.

"You owe me a new sandwich!" He called as he looked at his. 'Do I eat it or just throw it away now?' He looked at the time and saw it was getting near the end and groaned. 'I'll just give it a quick wipe and eat as much as I can.' He thought as he picked it up and tried to clean off Neo's mess.

(Later)

"And just sign here and you can pick up your money on your way out." Spoke Jaune holding a pen out while putting up a smile.

"Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Cried the woman happily as she signed the contract.

"Yeah, just make sure to pay us back in full within two months."

"Absolutely!"

"Good, now you have a nice day ma'am." He waved as the lady got up and left the office. 'She's gonna need luck on her side to borrow that much money.' He thought as he filed her paperwork away. 'I hope she's a good dancer, because that's where she might end up at this rate.'

Knock knock

"Yes? Who is it?" He called curiously.

"Who do you think?" Came a woman's voice as the door opened to show a woman with light green hair and tanned skin wearing a green suit shirt with blue jeans and carrying a pile of paperwork.

"Hey Emerald, how you doing… and I see you come bearing presents, huh?" He remarked jokingly making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, think of it as a thank you gift for sending the blonde bitch to me." She huffed walking over and dropped the paper on the desk. "Make sure these are taken care of by the end of the day."

"Wait, what?! I can't do that, it's almost five, I'd have to stay overtime to get it done!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been flirting with Neo at lunch and getting Salem angry."

"Hey, that was not my fault, that was all Neo! She's a force of nature, I can't stop her, only Torchwick could and he's in jail!"

"Well if you work your butt off you might come close to being done on time. Now if you'll excuse me I have to leave, some of us have dates to get to."

"Really? You have a date? With who?" He asked making her raise an eyebrow.

"With Cinder, duh."

"Uh-huh… and does she know about it?" He joked, making her frown.

"At least I can get a date, dork." She huffed before walking away.

'Ugh, as stuck up as she is she's right, I'm never going to get a date if I spend every night doing over time.' He thought looking at the stacks of paper. 'What I wouldn't give for a miracle.'

"Hey Jaune, do you have any more instant coffee packets? The machine broke."

"No Ilia." He sighed as she poked her head in. "Neo snatched them all and I haven't had time to restock, how did the machine break?"

"Apparently it's a real ancient one that's Salem bought at a cheap deal. The thing was bound to fall apart any second." She sighed in annoyance. "And she refuses to buy a new one."

"You'd think for a woman who makes a lot with illegal means and who pays Cinder a lot would manage to push some cash aside for just a coffee maker."

"You kidding? Salem refuses to give up a cent more than she has to, there's a reason we're stationed in this old office." She remarked walking over and looked at the stack. "Let me guess, Emerald?"

"Yeah, and I gotta get them done before leaving."

"Well, what if I lend a hand?"

"Really? You don't mind?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, but it's gonna cost you a favor in the future."

"Anything if it means I don't have to stick around after hours." He said as she sat down on the other side of his newly repaired desk.

"Sure, now let's get to work." She grinned taking some papers and filing what he said for later.

(Later)

"Thank Oum above we're done, and with time to spare too." Sighed Jaune in relief.

"Yeah, I don't know how you do this everyday, this sucks!"

"Well maybe if you girls did more paperwork than just me you'd see what I have to deal with."

"Yeah, sorry Jaune, but that would mean doing more work regularly so...nah." She shook her head as he put the papers away while she looked at the time. "Hey, maybe I'll call in that favor."

"Already? Well that works out, means I won't have to worry about it later." He remarked. "What is it?"

"Well it's pretty late, and we have the day off tomorrow, so why don't we stop at a diner for breakfast?"

"Sure, we can do that, what time do you want to meet up and where?"

"About 8, and maybe at that new diner down the street."

"Cool, see you there then." He said as he got up with a yawn.

"Great, it's a date then." She smiled walking out making Jaune blink and look out.

"Wait...what?" He said as Ilia smiled to herself smugly as she left.

'Yes, I finally did it!'

(Next day)

Jaune was out in front of the diner, currently waiting for Ilia and checking his phone. 'It's already 8:15, where is she?'

"Hey Jaune! I'm here!"

"Well it's about...time?" He let out turning and was caught off guard. "Ilia, is that you?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, sorry, I had to get changed." She replied holding her pursue and wearing a black dress that went up to the knees and showed off her legs and frame. "Plus my alarm didn't go off."

"Y-Yeah, ok, I get that...so, breakfast?" He said as he shook his head, trying not to stare.

"Yup, and you're paying." She smiled as they went into the diner.

"Wait what? You never said that."

"Call it part two of the favor, besides, the guy always pays for the first date."

He blushed before they took a booth and picked up the menus. 'Ok she's trying to tease me for sure. Well, at least I can say I've never gone on a date after this.' He thought as he looked over the menu. "Huh, everything here looks pretty good, how have I never heard of this place?"

"It opened up last month but they made it at night without much construction stuff out front."

"Huh, well thank god for that, Salem would have made a big stink if any of us were late due to it." He chuckled.

"So do you know what you're gonna get?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna get the omelette."

"For me I'm gonna get some flapjacks, I've been meaning to put on a little bit more weight. Being skinny is fine, but I don't wanna look like I'm a walking toothpick."

"I think you look fine." He said as she chuckled.

"Oh? Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Let's just say if you ate a pile of those, you'd still look pretty slim."

"Aw, such a smooth talker." She said as he blushed a bit. "Well I might just do that, especially with you paying the bill."

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

"Maybe~" She chuckled as he groaned.

"Just don't eat me out of everything I have, I need to save some until my next paycheck."

"Ok, ok, but I will enjoy myself." She chuckled as the waiter approached them.

"Good evening folks, may I take your order?"

"Yes, he'll have the omelette and I'll have the supersized flapjack stack please."

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice for both of us please."

"Alright, your orders will be out in no time." She said as she began to walk away.

"So… new dress?"

"Yeah, it's been sitting in my closet and I figured now would be a good time to try it out. What do you think?"

"I-It looks great on you."

"Aw, glad to hear." She smiled before looking him over. "Maybe you should have dressed up."

"Well I didn't expect you to wear a dress for breakfast at a diner. You sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it?"

"Well, you are eating flapjacks, so you might get it dirty?" He remarked with a shrug. "I mean, all it takes is a little syrup to stain a dress that nice."

"Well.. I'm sure I won't spill." She replied before they heard a crash and turned to the kitchen.

"Nora put down the frying pan, calmly."

"Never, they can't have my pancakes Ren, they're mine, MINE!"

"You're not even a full time chef! The job is to make food, not eat it."

"Well I'm not full yet, so no one gets pancakes until I am!"

A sigh was heard. "You left me no choice then."

"Good, then I-wait, what are you doing?" She asked before a yelp was heard followed by laughing. "Ahahahahahaha!"

"You do your job and not cause a scene or I keep tickling."

"N-Not fair, not fair! Stop it!"

"Should we be concerned?" Jaune whispered.

"Nah ...maybe?" she guessed before they heard more laughing.

"Ahahahahaha! P-P-Please hahahahahaha! Stop ahahahaha!"

"Will you do your job then?"

"O-Ok! Ok, I will!"

"Good girl, and if you keep being good I'll give you some 'special' pancakes when we get home, ok?"

"Ok!"

Jaune and Ilia heard the laughing stop while turning red for some reason.

"Um…. so, do you think the food is going to taste good?"

"As long as they don't add in any special ingredients I might be able to keep it down." Ilia said with a nervous chuckle.

(Later)

"Ah, man, that omelette was great. Haven't had anything like that since I lived with my folks." Said Jaune as they left the diner. "How was your flapjacks?"

"Good, except the cook just kept glaring at me the entire time." Remarked Ilia making Jaune chuckle. "It's not funny, she looked like she was ready to jump out and scarf them down."

"Look on the bright side, if you got any stains on the dress she might have been ok to lick them all clean." He laughed.

"Ugh, then I would have had the owner pissed at me."

"Yeah…. Well, this was fun, we should do it again some time." He suggested. "It was pretty nice to go out and have breakfast with someone again. I don't really go out too much cause I don't wanna look like that lonely guy who eats by himself."

"Yeah, same here, I used to go out with Blake before she left for college." She admitted looking away. "Any time I did, it just felt empty and lonely."

"Well, we could try to make it a weekly thing if you want?" He offered. "Some time together where we can relax and not worry about work."

"That sounds nice, I might take you up on that offer."

"But next time you're paying."

"Maybe." She chuckled with a grin.

"Oh come on!" He groaned as she burst out laughing.

"Relax Jaune, I'll do it, but you make it too easy to get you riled up."

"Ugh, you have to stop using me for your amusement."

"Aw, but it's so fun." She pouted making him give her a deadpan look.

"I'd love to see you do this with Neo, or even Emerald, see how that works out."

"Please, I like not being shanked." She said as she rolled her eyes. "And ever since you came they're all focused on you...unfortunately."

"What do you mean? Having to deal with most of the work by myself isn't really unfortunate for you as it is for me."

"Yeah, work… that's what I mean." She muttered under her breath. 'I almost let it slip out for a second.'

While they walked down the street a pair of eyes looked at them from around the corner with a frown before texting on her phone.

'They just got done at the diner.'

'Anything out of the ordinary?'

'Ilia was wearing a very nice dress, she seems to be trying to woo the blonde.'

'Send me a pic of it before they get away.'

'Yes ma'am, you got it.' texted the figure as they quickly took a picture.

'Hmm, nothing too revealing, but it does show off the legs. Keep following them and make sure nothing big happens.'

'Yes ma'am, might I ask why though?'

'No, you may not.' Came the response followed by a frowning face. 'Just do it.'

'Ok, ok, geez, I'll follow the dweeb, I'll text you if anything happens.' They texted back and followed the two back to Jaune's apartment while ducking in a bush. 'They're entering his apartment.'

'WHAT?! Follow them!'

'But they'll see me for sure!'

'I don't care, just do what you have to do!'

The figure groaned and headed to the door and found it unlocked before slipping in. 'Breaking and entering, this wasn't part of the job description.'

"Wow, this place is smaller than mine."

"Yeah, well I only really get to spend time here when I'm sleeping or getting ready for work." He remarked looking around while sitting on his bed. "But it works for just one person at a time."

"I dunno, I bet it could fit two if we really tried." Idly remarked Ilia making the figure frown and Jaune look at her in confusion.

"Huh? Why would we do that? It's only ten am."

'Ilia is trying to get the blonde to sleep with her.'

'Stop her!'

"Oh! Uh, what I meant was if you tried. You know, if you ever have relatives from out of time and you wanna make some space for them."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so, luckily mom and dad live out in the country with my sisters." He remarked before hearing a loud knock on the front door that sounded like a bang. "Huh? Who is that?" He asked in confusion as he sat up and began to make his way to the door.

Ilia sat down on the bed and looked around before Jaune opened the door and blinked.

"Neo?" He said in confusion as his half pint coworker stood in the doorway, a large frown on her face. "What are you doing here?"

She texted something making Jaune's phone buzz before pulling it out. 'I came to remind you that the boss wants you nice and cleaned up tomorrow for a big client.'

"Um, ok, I can do that, but I have about twenty four hours before I have to be there, why couldn't you have texted me?"

'To make sure you didn't ignore my texts. Remember the last time you did for a whole day?'

"You were spamming me with memes for five hours straight, of course I was gonna ignore you!" He groaned as she pouted. "Look, I'll make sure I'm up early and get a shower in, promise."

'Good, you better!'

"I will, I will, thanks for stopping by Neo." He moved to shut the door, but she stopped him. "What? I already promised."

'I know but… maybe I should stay to make sure you do it!'

Jaune blushed and shook his head. "What?! N-No way! I don't need you here just to take a shower!"

'Yes you do, I'm staying!'

"No, you're not. Sorry Neo, but I can take care of myself." He spoke trying to force the door shut with Neo keeping it open. "Go back to your own place!"

'No, it's boring there all alone! Let me stay!' She urged texting while using her back against the door as Jaune groaned.

"No! I'm gonna enjoy my day off!"

'Meanie! Lemme in, lemme in!'

"No!"

"Jaune? Is everything alright?" Called Ilia from his room.

"Yeah, it's just Neo being Neo." He called back, making her frown.

'Neo? What's she doing here?' Wondered the girl who was currently holding Jaune's pillow up to her face and sniffing it before dropping it and walked out before seeing the girl. "Hey Neo, what are you doing here?"

'I'm bored, don't worry about it!' She texted as Ilia walked over with a hand on her hip.

"Jaune, what did she say?"

"Just to get cleaned up for some big client coming in tomorrow. I promised her I would, but she won't leave now."

'I'll never leave!' She texted as Jaune groaned.

"Come on, what if I give you some ice cream money?"

'...how much we talking?'

"Fifteen dollars, that should get you at least two gallons of whatever flavor you want."

'...deal.' She texted as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the money.

"Now will you leave me alone?"

'...For now, see you later~ :-)' She texted before skipping away.

He groaned while Ilia glared at the girl. "I swear she eats enough ice cream to keep dairy companies going for the next year."

"Yeah, and apparently she enjoys ruining dates." Muttered Ilia before sighing. "I'll see you around Jaune."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." he said as she left as well.

Ilia waved to Jaune and pulled out her phone before sending her own text. 'I know what you tried to pull Neo.'

'Whaaat? Me? What are you talking about?'

'You saw us hanging out and had to stick your nose where it didn't belong.'

'Noooo, that's crazy talk, why would I do that?'

'I have a suspicious why, but I won't say it now. Just don't make it a habit, or else.'

'Please, as if you could stop me, just back off and no one gets hurt chameleon.'

She growled and smirked. 'Alright, then I guess you can use that money to buy some new ice cream, you won't need all the ones in the freezer.'

'YOU BITCH, DON'T TOUCH MY ICE CREAM!'

'Then stay away from us if me and Jaune are hanging out.'

'Bitch, I can't even if I want to, I was there on orders!'

'Ah ha! I knew it! So you WERE doing it for Salem!'

'...I didn't say it was Salem, for all you know it was my own orders.'

'Bull, if it was your own you wouldn't have gone through the effort of breaking into his apartment.'

'I didn't break in, he let me in.'

'Uh-huh, sure, and the key you need to get into the building?'

'... no comment.'

'I've got my eye on you.'

'Trust me, I'm not the only one you should be worried about.'

'Oh I know.' Thought the woman gripping the phone.

(Next day)

'Ok, so far so good, I'm on time, I look good, nothing can stop me now!' Thought Jaune making sure his hair was brushed and sat at his desk. 'Now to win it big with the client.'

"Jaune? You in there?" Cinder called. "We're ready for the meeting."

"Yup, ready and waiting."

"Good, then let's go to the conference room, and do NOT mess this up."

He gulped and made his way out and to the big room while double checking his hair. 'Ok Jaune, just stay cool, you got this!'

When he entered the room he saw the other girls there with a woman with long black hair, red eyes, and a matching suit sitting with them and who did not look like the joking type. "Ah, Miss Branwen, I'm glad you could join us today." Jaune said politely.

"I came here early, some of you just came here late." She remarked bluntly with Neo looking away.

"Well, I apologize for that, shall we get down to business?"

"Not yet, I have a bone to pick, does the name Yang Xiao Long ring a bell?"

"Uh...I don't think so."

"Really? Because she's racing for Salem's gang, she won a few races against my guys already and cost me a pretty penny."

"Um...so you're sore about losing?" He asked in confusion.

"No, I'm annoyed because apparently you're having my daughter race in illegal races to pay off a debt." She frowned making Jaune stiffen up and pale.

"You...You're her...mom?"

"Yeah, and I want to know what you got over her and end her debt, NOW." She said, making him pale.

'Crap crap crap, what do I do?! I can't just drop the debt, Salem would be pissed, but I can't piss Raven off either!'

Salem cleared her throat with an impassive look. "Miss Branwen, whatever debt your daughter accumulated is in her name, not yours. You may be her mother, but I found something rather interesting before we set up this meeting. Apparently you married a man named Taiyang Xiao Long, had Yang with him, and divorced soon after."

"So? What does that matter, I obviously didn't try to keep it a secret, did I?" She said in annoyance.

"Oh no, but I find it funny." She smirked making her workers shiver. "You don't keep your husband's last name, and your daughter decided to keep his though. And yet you come here demanding we take care of a debt for Yang Xiao Long, when, as far as I can tell, you have no reason to get involved?"

"I'm her-"

"Yes yes, simmer down Branwen." Salem waved her off making Raven glare. "Quite frankly, I'm a mother myself, but unlike you, I was there for my daughters. Yang Xiao Long knew what she was getting into when she came here for a loan, so it's her job to take care of it, not you." She said before turning to Jaune. "And just was that loan for Mr. Arc?"

"Um, from what I recall she needed the money to help pay medical bills for her younger sister."

"Pay medical bills, that sounds like something a real mother would have taken care of, especially one who has more than enough money, right Miss Brawen?"

"Listen here you pale skinned brat." She spat making Salem frown. "I came here because I'm losing money the more she beats my men!"

"Ah, so it's not a matter of caring for her well being, but because YOU can't hire proper riders. Your true colors have come out, and quite frankly, it's quite sad. The only person at fault here is you and your failure to manage your own drivers." She said as she shook her head. "If you are so concerned about money we can easily move your daughter to another one of our business ventures though, with a body like hers she would certainly make enough as an exotic dancer or maybe a call girl?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" She snapped standing up making Emerald, Cinder, and Neo stand up with frowns.

"Oh? And why do you care? You seem to only care about the money you lose. I don't like to work with people unless I know the real them. Are you here for your own selfish reasons, or because you're trying to pretend to be a 'mother' to her?" She said as she narrowed her eyes. "So I'll let you choose, show me if you want to be a 'mother' or if you want more money. We were quite flexible with your daughter when it came time to collect her dues, but that can change easily. So tell me, what will it be, money or family, which do you value more?"

Jaune felt the air get tense as the two women glared at the other. 'Oh crap, I haven't seen Salem this serious and cold since I started.' He thought, feeling as though he could cut the air with a knife. 'This is bad, if this escalates any more this could mean an end to the treaty Salem has with the Branwen clan and mean war!'

"You seem to like shooting yourself in the foot." Scowled Raven. "I walk out of here and the treaty comes crumbling down."

"Oh that's fine with me, I'll just bring it back up with your brother." She said with a smirk. "I happen to know he has a good relationship with your so called daughter, imagine what he would say if he knew the situation." She said as Raven growled.

"Don't bring that weakling into th-"

"And imagine what will happen to your reputation once word of this gets out, the mighty Raven Brawen acting like a spoiled child because things aren't going her way, considering family she all but abandoned important when it suits her, how pathetic."

Raven growled and looked ready to kill while Salem brought her cellphone out.

"You're free to leave, but without making any business you've wasted my time, my employees' time, which is time we could be done to make a profit. So tell me your decision and this meeting won't be a total loss."

"...Fine, keep Yang racing, it's only until her debt is cleared, then I'll be able to take her back into the family." She growled, realizing she had lost.

"Good, now since you're here, may I interest you in a loan?" Smirked Salem making Raven stand up and march off with the woman putting her phone away. 'Checkmate.'

'Oh man, I thought I was gonna die!' Thought Jaune letting out a breath he held and leaned on the table. 'It feels like my heart is going a hundred miles an hour.'

"Mr. Arc, how much was the debt Miss Xiao Long has with us?" Salem asked, turning to him.

"Huh? Oh, um… from what I remember just about three hundred thousand dollars, it's a lot but nowhere near the largest debt we've had, why?"

"Just checking, I want you to schedule it so all of her next races will be against the Branwen clan, this will not only show Miss Branwen not to mess with us, but make the times she can pay off the debt farther apart, keeping her with us longer."

"But ma'am, what if she comes back angrier than before?"

"Then we'll just tell her 'daughter' that her mother almost landed her in a brothel and watch the fireworks while also making her feel indebted to us for not doing so, we've done nothing wrong and none of the other gangs will find fault in what we're doing." She remarked casually. "Now that the meetings done, you can all go back to your usual stations."

"Yes ma'am." They all said before they began to leave the room.

"Not you Mr. Arc, I need to have a word with you." Said Salem, making him freeze.

"O-Ok." he said, getting a bad feeling. 'Is she mad because I'm the one who had Yang start racing for us?! Oh god, is she going to kill me?!' He watched the girls all leave and turned to Salem who looked at her phone. "Y-Yes ma'am?"

"So, I'm sure you know why I made you stay behind, yes?"

"Uh ...yes?" He tried smiling, which showed he was scared.

"Good, now tell me why what you did was wrong."

"Uh...um...I...was too honest?"

"Honest? How so?" She asked, looking up from her phone.

"I...confirmed it was the same girl who was her daughter and should have been oblivious?"

"What? No, that's not it. I'm not talking about the Raven incident, you handled that like you should have, and did so in a way that gave us a valuable asset. I was talking about your inappropriate behavior with Miss Ilia."

"Uh..and what inappropriate thing would that be?"

"Dating a fellow co-worker and bringing her home after the first date."

"Oh! You mean the morning breakfast thing?"

"Yes, that was inappropriate behavior and can decrease your productivity in the work environment, you are to cease it immediately."

"Wait wait wait, how is that bad? The dating part I get, but we were just out to have breakfast, that's it. And if it's bad to date your co-workers, what about Emerald and Cinder? I know for a fact those two have a thing going on."

"That is different, they were already in a relationship when I brought them on and they have performed flawlessly since, and they don't do as much important paperwork as you do."

"Because they push it on me." He grumbled to himself. "All I did with Ilia was get breakfast, take her back to my apartment afterwards where Neo showed up a-"

"You're involving another co-worker in your debauchery?!" Yelled Salem sitting up with Jaune blushing.

"No no no! It's not like that I swear! N-Neo just showed up and insisted on watching me get cleaned for some real weird reason! I only brought Ilia over to see my apartment!"

"So your co-worker was trying to see you naked in the shower?" She asked with a frown. 'I didn't tell Cinder to tell her to do that, I'll have to talk to her later.'

"I-I don't know. I mean...it sounded like it." He admitted looking down with a bright blush.

"This is the behavior I was talking about, completely unprofessional."

"But nothing happened, I swear!" He pleaded. "I didn't even think about them in that way!"

"Oh? Then it should be simple for you to drop this behavior with Miss Ilia and Miss Neapolitan, right?"

"There is NO behavior! I swear to you miss Salem, there's nothing going on between me and them at all. I swear it on my life."

"Good, then keep it that way and get back to work Mr. Arc."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded before walking away out of the room. 'What was that, why was she insisting that I was doing stuff with them?'

Salem waited till Jaune was gone before looking at her phone showing some lingerie on sale and scrolled through them. 'I'll need his opinion on something important later. After I speak with Cinder.' She thought as she got up to find her right hand woman. 'Then I should have a long talk with Neo.'

Jaune sighed as he sat at his deck and looked at the computer. 'I wonder if I can get away with playing Angry Birds to get my mind relaxed.'

(Later)

"Hey Jaune, there you are, I need you opinion." Emerald said as she walked into his office.

"Opinion on what?"

"On what to get Cinder for our anniversary, every year she gets herself whatever she wants ahead of time and gets me something amazing." She remarked sitting on his office. "I wanna get her something that she won't expect and it has to be really throw her for a loop."

"Ok… let's start by listing things she likes." He suggested. "From there we could try and find something she either can't buy or hasn't gotten yet."

"Well she likes dark nights under the moon, horror movies with lots of blood, gothic music, expensive clothes, and one time I tried to get her a pet, but it ran off as soon as it saw her."

"...ok, I now have questions I never want answers to. You said she likes horror movies with lots of blood, right? Is there a theater nearby that might be showing one of them?"

"No, she already saw the ones that are out."

"Ok… what if I look to see if we own any or have any contacts that would be willing to rent out a theater so you could show her favorite films for her?" He suggested. "I mean if it's rented out, you two could binge watch a marathon with just the two of you and no one to bother you."

"That… actually sounds like a perfect gift!" Emerald said as she began to grin.

"And if you saved up some money, maybe you could get her something small, but her style. Like...how is she on jewelry?"

"Extremely expensive, but not too flashy or nothing at all."

"Well maybe you could get her something gothic that's not cheap after it's done or during a suspenseful moment in one of the films." He offered. "Maybe something like a choker?"

"Maybe, I did see her looking at a few earlier…"

"And maybe you could make her some of her favorite dishes and have them waiting in the theater along with her favorite drink?" He suggested. "I mean you do have money saved up right?"

"More than enough, we have enough never to work again and still live comfortably."

"Well if you do all that, then she'd be crazy NOT to be thankful by the end of the day." He said, making her smile. "It might not be the most expensive thing you can do but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"That all sounds perfect. Thanks Jaune." She said as she got up with a smile. 'Huh, that was kind of sweet, maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.'

"No problem." He waved as she walked out. 'If things go alright, maybe she'll lighten up on me. If not? Well then I guess I won't be getting much sleep for a week.' He thought as he remembered the last time he gave Emerald bad advice. 'I just hope Cinder likes it.'

(Later)

"JAUNE! JAUNE!"

'Crap!' He ducked under his desk. 'I knew it was too good to be true! She sounds like she wants blood.'

"JAUNE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Called Emerald as she busted down his door. She walked around and looked everywhere. "GET OUT!"

Jaune gulped and saw her flip his desk. "N-Now Emerald! Calm down!"

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN!" She roared before yanking him up by the shirt. "Wanna know why?"

"Uh ...it didn't work out?"

"FUCK NO!" She yelled before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "IT WENT GREAT!"

"It...it did?" He said in confusion, trying to process what was going on. He felt her shake him around without letting go before he was let go and fell on his ass while taking in a deep breath. "But...you sound angry, upset, beyond pissed."

"OH! Sorry." She coughed and cleared her throat. "I didn't drink any water and my throat wasn't cleared. Truth is I'm not angry at all, I'm ecstatic."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, and not just because I won't be beat up now." He joked as she helped him up. "So, what happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, when we pulled up to the theater she was a bit disappointed, but that changed when they led us to the private theater, it was freshly cleaned and had those nice leather chairs in it, I had all her favorite movies there, her favorite meal and three bottles of her favorite wine waiting for her, and when she turned to me in surprise I got on one knee and gave her the choker I got her."

"Alright, sounds like it all went smooth."

"But that's not the best part, oh no." She smiled like a schoolgirl. "By the end when the movies were over and we have the food, guess what she said. Go ahead, guess."

"Um… that she loved it?" He guessed curiously.

"Beyond that. She said she accepted my proposal. She thought I was asking for her hand when I gave her the choker, which had some blood red rubies mind you, and I was so happy I could barely speak."

"Wait...so you and Cinder-"

"That's right, getting married!"

"Holy shit, I did not see that coming!" He cried in surprise, the ecstatic green haired woman nodding in agreement. "Congrats Emerald, when's the wedding?"

"We don't know, we wanna plan it out ahead, but by gods! I feel like I could just die!"

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that everything worked out." He said as she nodded happily.

"And it couldn't have happened without you." She said happily as she pulled him into another hug before they heard a cough from the door.

"Yes, it seems a thank you is in order Jaune." Cinder said with a smile, the choker around her neck.

"Oh!" He jumped as Emerald let go with a blush. "N-No need to thank me, really I was just lending a hand is all."

"No, no, without you Emerald wouldn't have given me this, and I admit while both our feelings were in the right place we were waiting for the other to propose, it seems now was just the right time." She remarked while touching the choker with a smile. "We just needed the right push, and that was you."

"Well, uh, I'm just glad to see everything worked out." He said sheepishly. "I wish you two the best."

"Oh trust me, something tells me we're going to have quite the...interesting life ahead of us." She said as she looked him over. 'I'm sure Emerald will agree to my plan now that she's seen how capable Jaune is.'

"So I can expect an invite?" He guessed.

"Of course, it would be rude not to invite you." Cinder said with a devious smirk. "Come along Emerald, we better let the others know."

"Of course, I can't wait!" She said giddly as she left Jaune's office.

'I have never seen her that happy before in my life.' Thought Jaune in amazement. 'I wonder if she'll manage to keep it together at the actual wedding. Now that would be a sight to see.'

(Later)

"Jaune, are you in there?"

"Yeah, but I'm a bit busy at the moment!" He called out while typing on his computer. "Come back later!"

"Do you need some help?" Called Ilia's voice.

"Kinda, maybe, probably!" He called as he looked at the massive pile of papers on his desk.

"Ok, I'll help, but we have to talk as we do it." She spoke entering and locked the door before moving over and took some of the paper.

"Works for me, just don't stop when you start." He said, looking over the paper with a groan. "When is Salem going to fix my computer?"

"Did you ask her?"

"Yes, and she said 'maybe', so that might mean never." He muttered in annoyance while Ilia sat across from him. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I kind of feel that you've been avoiding me."

"Oh, yeah…. I'm not trying to, but Salem said that us going to breakfast together was 'unprofessional'."

"How? All we did was go eat an omelette and pancakes."

"Amd go to my apartment, but she called it 'debauchery'. So I've been trying to lay low until she forgets about it."

"Why? What did she think we were doing? She makes it sound like we were...oh god!" She blushed.

"Yeah, right? I tried to explain but she wouldn't hear it." He admitted with his own blush. "I think Neo might have told her, I mean she WAS the only one who saw us together."

"Yeah, Neo." She growled in annoyance. 'Why does Salem want me away from him, I'm at least close to his age!'

"I mean is she old fashioned or something? Since when is having breakfast together wrong?"

"No, I have a feeling it might be something else." She muttered with a frown.

"What was that?" Asked Jaune who was distracted by some of the numbers.

"Nothing, nothing, so… do you want to get breakfast again some time?"

"Gonna be hard, if we do that and one of the other girls see us, Salem might find out again, then I can kiss this job goodbye."

"Nah, you're safe, you handle all the legal stuff, she can't afford to lose you, especially with tax season coming up, but she can make our lives hell."

"Too late."

"Please, she could take away all the pens and paper and still tell you to finish your work, and it's not all bad, right?"

Jaune turned to her with a deadpan look. "Name the last time you stayed over night just to file in tax forms."

"...touche, you could ask for a break?"

"I feel like she has it out for me. I asked for one, and she said that the extra work would help me in life. Remember when she said she use to have a daughter? Did she deal with a divorce or something?"

"I…. think it was worse than that, from what I heard when she and her husband split things got violent, like really, really violent. He was trying to leave the state with her children after learning what her real job was." She replied looking away. "I don't know the complete details, but it's a sensitive topic."

"Oh… wow, I didn't… just wow." He said as he leaned back in shock. "I never even pictured her as the motherly type."

"Well, maybe she's just different now, losing a child can do that and I think she had multiple daughters."

"Huh… hey, do you think that's why she was so mad that Raven seemed to be pretending to care about her daughter?"

"If I was in her position, I'd probably be ready to punch her."

"Yeah, I guess that's why she made me keep Yang as our driver and not send her to a brothel or that weird naked sushi place to piss of Raven." He said as he got back to work. "Kinda wonder what it's like in person though." He idly remarked making Ilia frown.

"Hey, stop dreaming of naked women and get back to work or I'm leaving."

"Huh? Oh! Right, sorry." He blushed.

'Idiot….I wonder if he's imagining me naked right now?' She thought with a blush. 'Or if he imagines any of the women here like that. I mean it'd be pretty hard not.' She thought as she tapped her chin. 'I mean, he's the only guy here in an office full of beautiful women...well dangerous, beautiful women, but that's besides the point.'

Knock knock

"Huh? Who is it?" Jaune called as he looked up. His door opened and Neo peaked in with a smile making him sigh. "Neo, what is it?"

'Is that anyway to ask someone who came here with a present?' Came her text on his phone.

"And what present would that be, your paperwork?" He asked as she smirked. "Because if it is I'm not doing it."

'No, this.' she held out a small container of ice cream she walked over and set on his desk, making Jaune and Ilia stare at her in shock. 'What?'

"Neo? Are you...giving someone...ice cream?" Asked Ilia.

"That never happens...is she sick?" Jaune said as he looked at the ice cream in shock.

'Hey!' Pouted Neo. 'I can be generous when I want to.'

"Neo, you threatened to castrate me when we first met because I moved your carton of ice cream to the side so I could fit my lunch in the freezer." He deadpanned. "That doesn't really make it sound like you'd be willing to give up one carton, or even a spoonful of the stuff."

'Hey, I've changed, and I've gotten to know you, just take it!' She frowned pushing it in his hand before walking out with a huff.

"...we're not hallucinating, right? We both saw that, right?" Asked Jaune. "I'm not just seeing things because I'm tired, either that or I'm going mad."

"Yeah, this is pretty crazy, for her to do something like that must mean she really likes you...oh shit." Ilia muttered as she paled a bit. 'Was that her version of a proposal?!'

"Likes me? Either that or she wants to prank me. For all I know this stuff is fixed." He remarked looking at it and looked at Ilia. "Wanna have some?"

"No, she said she was giving it to YOU, not me."

"Yeah but you're helping, which means you're involved too." He said as he picked up a spoon and hesitantly scooped up some and took a bite. "...not bad."

Ilia looked at him eating the treat and sighed before grabbing her own. "Fine, but if I end up sick it's on you."

"I'm just glad to enjoy ice cream here without having to keep an eye on Neo. Last time I brought in an ice cream sandwich she dove for it. Literally, she dove for it like a dog diving for a steak."

"And you couldn't leave the office because she managed to rip off your pants at the same time. That was still hilarious."

"Not really, Salem kept coming into the office with Cinder to ask me about paperwork all day!" He groaned, making Ilia's eyes widen.

'What? Did she know or was he just sitting behind his desk the entire time?' She thought with a frown before Jaune blinked and felt his stomach gurgle.

"Ugh, excuse me for a second, I think I need some real food quick, I'll be right back." He got up and headed to the kitchen while Ilia felt her own stomach make the same sounds.

"Hey, wait for me." She said as she began to follow him.

"Ah, Mr. Arc, there you are." Called a familiar voice as Jaune saw Salem walking towards him after he rounded a corner.

"Uh, hey miss Salem." He greeted standing straight.

"I see you aren't busy at the moment, would you mind coming with me to my office?" She said, making it clear this was not a request but rather a polite order.

"Uh, well actually I was-" He saw her give him a firm look and gulped. "Coming with you right away to your office."

"Good, now let's go." She said as she began to walk off with him following behind like an obedient pet. Ilia saw, but headed to the break room while feeling herself getting a bit warm.

'What was in that ice cream?'

Soon Jaune and Salem reached her office which was located in the middle of the building. When they sat down in the large and ominous room Jaune noted how it felt a little stuffy.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" He asked as she pulled some papers from her desk drawer.

"Jaune, you're a young man, I imagine a boy your age is looking to become a homeowner, correct?"

"Um...not exa-"

"Great, now I know money may be tight, but I have a solution. I have decided to allow you to make a deal with us."

"Um, Miss Salem that's really no-"

"Now if you just sign here we can give you a very generous non negotiable loan to purchase a very nice house nearby, there's a flyer and pamphlet for it underneath the contract."

"I uh… I'm happy with my current apartment Miss Salem, really." He said in confusion. "I mean it's a bit small, but I'm not the one who's really rushing to get a house."

"Ridiculous, everyone wants to get a house of their own, correct? I'm sure we can find one and give you plenty of time to pay back any loan you take from us."

"Um ... not to sound rude, but I'drather not take any loans from this group." He spoke while wiping at his forehead. "Is it a little stuffy in here?"

"No, and why wouldn't you want to take a loan from us?"

"Well, besides the fact that we're loan sharks who make sure that all our 'loans' have huge hike ups, hidden fees, and ridiculously small windows to pay it all back?"

"Oh relax, as an employer here you'd of course get a discount."

"But I don't NEED a loan, I'm happy in my apartment!" He tried to insist while tugging at his collar. 'How warm is it here? It feels like it's going up.'

"So you are refusing, but why? You can't possibly be happy in that tiny hovel!" Frowned Salem making Jaune shiver at the tone.

"I-I kinda am." He gulped. "Back home I had to share a lot of space with my sisters, but after getting my own place, it's been a relief."

"I still believe it would suit you better to get a proper house."

"Why? There's no houses near work and I spend all my time here, my apartment is basically used for sleeping and storage, that's it." He replied while wiping at his head and undoing his tye making Salem raise an eyebrow.

"Are you starting to sweat from our talk? It's not that nerve wracking."

"No, no, it's just so hot in here." he panted as he wiped his head again. "How high is the temperature?"

"Sixty degrees, if anything you should be cold." She said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, it's just I feel like I'm in a sauna." He spoke looking at her and found himself staring at her. 'Wow, miss Salem feels different today.'

"Hmmm, you may be sick." She muttered before getting a text from Neo. "Excuse me." She looked at the phone while Jaune groaned.

'Great, getting sick? I hope I don't barf.' He thought as Salem's eyes widened.

'Where's Jaune, I put something 'extra' into some ice cream and all I can find is a horny Ilia!'

Salem looked at Jaune who stared at her before looking away before she texted back. 'Neo, what was this 'extra' exactly?'

'Ummmm…. Some aphrodisiacs?' She texted back.

"What?!" Yelled Salem standing up making Jaune jump.

"Uh...miss Salem?"

"Mr. Arc, stay right here, don't set a foot outside, I'll be right back."

"Huh? Why?" He groaned as she stomped out of her office.

"Just do it!" She ordered slamming the door shut while in the break room Neo was trying to keep Ilia from taking her clothes off. "Neo, get Ilia to the meeting room and then find the others, staff meeting, NOW!"

The girl nodded while Salem stamped off.

'I'm getting to the bottom of this.'

(Later)

"I think you all know why I've called you here, correct?"

"Not really miss Salem." Spoke up Emerald.

"Then let me clarify and say that SOMEBODY here thought it was funny to slip a little something into one of her favorite treats." Salem said with a frown as Neo cringed. "An then decided to give said treat to Mr. Arc."

They turned to said guy who was panting besides Ilia, both of them tied down to the chairs and squirming.

"And it would seem Ilia had some as well. Neo, tell the others what it was, now."

'Aphrodisiacs ...powerful ones.' She texted with a blush to everyone present. 'But I had a good reason I swear!'

"Then tell us." ordered Salem while crossing her arms.

'Well...I...I was told to.' She texted getting a frown from Cinder.

"Miss Salem, I find that hard to believe." She crossed her arms. "Think about it. Neo, the ice cream addict, says she went ahead and was told to feed Mr. Arc something to make him horny? Sounds to me like she's trying to get out of her punishment."

'Don't give me that! I don't let anyone touch my ice cream! But you talked me into spiking it!' Frowned Neo. 'You're the one who even gave me the vial, which I have on me!'

"Lies and slander." Cinder denied with a frown.

'I have the texts and I secretly video taped the whole thing just in case you tried to throw me under the bus like you are now!' She spoke holding her phone out to Salem with Emerald standing up.

"That's crazy! What reason would Cinder have for something like that?"

'Probably for some sadistic pleasure!' She texted with a frown. 'She's been making me follow him for awhile now.'

"So THAT'S how I was told about these two." Spoke Salem with narrowed eyes while crossing her arms. "Cinder, explain."

"... Fine, just hear me out, I wanted to learn about Jaune and seduce him. Emerald is amazing, but I feel like we could have used one more member in the relationship, someone who was kind, dependable, hot, and Jaune fit all three groups." She revealed making Emerald go wide eyed. "I was going to tell you when we had him alone, and I figured if we ever wanted a child to raise, who better than the same man who helped get us together? If things had turned south I would have blackmailed him into leaving the baby with us, but that was plan b."

"Cinder… why didn't you tell me any of this, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Emerald, but I wanted to surprise you, just like how you surprised me. Besides, I thought with him already hot and bothered, it would make things easier for you. Besides, it's not like he wouldn't have been out of control. The aphrodisiacs make the person horny, but they'll be very willing to answer anything while listening closely to what they're told."

"And please tell me WHY you decided to drug him here now of all places?" Salem asked with a frown. "Were you planning on having your debauchery done here in MY building?"

"No Miss Salem. I told Neo to give him the ice cream yes, but not during work. That's all on her."

'She didn't tell me how strong they were!'

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Salem making them jump with the woman frowning. "I'm not going to let my property be turned into an orgy mess because you wanted to surprise your wife, what have I said about keeping personal things out of work?"

"... To keep it professional, no funny business."

"Yes, and this leads us to another problem, if your plan had succeeded the rest of your co-workers would have been pissed at you for doing that to him, did you think about that?"

"No Miss Salem." Cinder bowed her head. "I apologize."

"It's not me you'll be doing that to. It'll be these two when that stuff wears off. Just how long until it does?"

"About… three hours?"

"Ugh, fine, you all look after Miss Ilia, I will take Mr. Arc somewhere else." Salem said as she stood up.

"Uh, Miss Salem." Spoke Emerald. "Shouldn't we keep them both together to keep a better eye on them? I mean what happens if he breaks free and you're the only one nearby?"

"Then I'll deal with him."

"Ok… but where are you taking him exactly?"

"My personal office, if things get out hand I have a few weapons hidden there, which you never heard of." she spoke firmly before moving over to Jaune and pushed him out with the chair while he groaned and squirmed in the ropes.

The girls watched her and turned to Ilia who strained against the binds and even tried to bite at them.

"So hot….Jaune….JAUNE!"

'Bitch.' texted Neo to Cinder making her frown.

"Don't blame me because you messed up."

'Did I, or did I not want to lose Jaune to you?' She threw back making Cinder narrow her eyes before Emerald coughed.

"Uh, Cinder? Were you...honest? About wanting to have a baby?"

"Yes, dead serious, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Emerald." She spoke seriously while taking the girl's hand. "And I want us to raise a small bundle together."

"R-Really? You mean it?" She asked, her face lighting up as Cinder nodded.

Neo rolled her eyes and looked at Ilia squirming more. 'We're gonna need some ice.'

"J-Jaune! Lemme at him, I neeeeed him!"

"No, what you need is something to cool you down. Neo, we'll have to use your stash."

'Never!' She texted as she growled like a feral dog. 'I'll kill you all and then myself if any of you touch them!'

Cinder and Emerald glared while Jaune struggled harder after Salem got him back in her office.

"I can't take it anymore! It's too hot! I need to get out of these clothes!"

"Not yet Mr. Arc." She said as she locked the door and began to search through her desk drawer. "Give me a minute here."

"Too hot...I can't take it, let me go!" He growled tugging harder. "I've had to take it easy too long, all of you teasing me over and over again! A guy can only take so much!"

"Yes, yes, boo-hoo and all that, now hold on and I can take care of you." She remarked. "Ah ha! Here it is."

"What?" He groaned only to see her hold up a large box of condoms.

"I always keep these on hand just in case I bring someone here." She put them down and put her hands on her hips. "But before we do that, I think I'll take advantage of this to ask you a few questions. First off, tell me what you feel working with nothing but girls."

"It feels like I have to keep it together or risk getting sued! One guy with a bunch of beautiful girls around him? I get stuck with all the paperwork, but damn if I'd be lying if I said it wasn't worth it to cop a look every now and again!"

"So you're saying you HAVE looked at the others?"

"Or course!"

"...tell me, what about them do you pay attention to?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "What parts of them seem to draw your eye?"

"Neo's short, but damn does her not saying anything make her cute as hell! It's like I wanna taste what flavors she had just to feel her lips!"

"Uh-huh, and what about Ilia, you seem to be spending a lot of time with her, what do you like about her?"

"Damn, she's just so nice, plus her legs just look amazing and that tight ass." He said, having no control over the words coming out of his mouth.

"What about Emerald?"

"Lesbian or not, she's got one hell of an ass. Every time I see her bend over to pick something up makes me wish I was Cinder, don't even get me started on that walking wet dream."

"Well I'm ordering you to, so talk."

"Well everything she does is sexy, she wears tight dresses that show off everything, she always talks like she's about to seduce someone, she's like every fantasy come true!"

"Ok, and what about me?" Asked Salem with her hands on her hips. "Tell me what you think of me."

"You're like a dominatrix in every way." He groaned tugging at the bonds harder. "You demand respect, expect everyone to listen, and you wear all black. It's like you're just waiting to bring out a whip on somebody. Truth be told I've had some fun dreams involving you and the others about every week."

"Really, and would you be opposed to living out some of those dreams?"

"No, not at all!"

She grinned hearing that. "Good, then let's have some fun." She said as she began to untie him.

(Later)

"Ugh ... ow...my head…." Groaned Jaune who rubbed his forehead and found himself looking up at the ceiling. "It feels like I got run over by a train."

"You didn't, but you do hit like one~" Chuckled a voice next to him, making him freeze. He turned and went slack jawe seeing a naked Salem next to him with a smile. "I haven't had sex like that since the divorce."

"W-W-W-What happened?!"

"Long story short? Neo drugged you with aphrodisiacs and what I'm assuming was a load of other things under Cinder's orders so she could have her way with you." Remarked Salem casually making Jaune's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Frankly I'm just glad you didn't go into a coma, who knows what was mixed in. You were going at it like a doberman in heat."

"But...I...you…. How?!"

"Luckily for you Ilia also had some ice cream so Neo tipped me off, and we were also going over a contract. I called a meeting, got the truth and took you to my office."

"Oh god ...Miss Salem, I am so so so so SO sorry, please don't send me up the river." He begged in fear.

"Calm down Mr. Arc, I don't get rid of those who can make me feel good like you did. Besides, you were under a drug, you had no real control, well except for your hips." She joked.

"So… I'm not in trouble?"

"No, not at all, but this does raise a new problem."

"What?"

"I think the others may want a piece of you." She said with a frown. 'That and it's not a safe day for me, but I'll tell him that when I'm sure.'

"...what?" He looked at her in shock.

"Ilia and Neo for sure, Emerald and Cinder? Possibly, Cinder said having you as part of their relationship might be good, especially to help give them a baby."

"...what?" He repeated.

"Emerald is unsure and I don't blame her, the girl loves Cinder, but she might be open to experimenting with you if you get what I mean."

"...what?" He parroted again.

Salem rolled her eyes. "Let me put it in simple terms. The others want your dick. Understand now?"

"...WHAT?!"

"Mr. Arc, do I have to slap some sense into you?"

"I...I...I just ...I think I'm gonna pass out." He said before doing just that.

"Hmmm, can't blame the boy, though I better tell the others that he's open to taking turns." She chuckled as she began to get dressed. 'I wonder if Ilia went back to normal without any problems.'

(Later)

"Ok, just gotta move this file here...that one there...and...there, done." Jaune said with a grin as he finished the days work. "Finally, and right on time, maybe I'll actually be able to relax tonight."

"You're wrong bitch!" Came a woman's voice outside followed by other voice making Jaune wince.

"Then again, I could be wrong."

"Tonight's my night and you know it!"

"You're deluded, it's my turn!"

"No, it's mine, it clearly says my name on the schedule!"

'I wonder if I should try and make a run for it. If they're yelling at each other too much, they might not see me.' He thought as he began to slowly open his door. 'I still think I should have had a say in that stupid schuedle.'

"I say it's unfair! You two get him together, so that means you should share the same time!"

"Well suck it up, you agreed to the schedule same as us!"

"I was out of my mind from that drugged ice cream!"

'Blame Cinder!'

"Hey, you agreed to it too backstabber!"

Jaune slowly tiptoed past the angry women and towards the door. 'Come on, just one evening curled up on the couch with all the monster movies I can watch, that's all I want!' That's when he felt his phone buzz and stiffened up while closing his eyes. 'Ignore it, don't check, just keep going.'

His phone just kept buzzing as he got closer and closer to the door. 'Almost there!'

"Ahem."

He stopped and slowly turned to see the girls looking at him with frowns while Neo pointed to her phone. "Oh...hey girls, didn't see you there."

"Really, you didn't see or hear us right outside your office?" Cinder asked with a frown.

"Oh! Was that you? I must have had my headphones on." He remarked with a nervous smile.

"Check your texts." Spoke Emerald.

"Oh, I have my phone on me?" He said as he slowly pulled out his phone.

'Were you trying to sneak off? :( ' Neo's most recent text read with almost a dozen others that he had ignored.

"Um… sneak off is a strong word, can we call it a strategic retreat?"

"You were." Spoke Ilia with a huff.

"Well, in my defense, I didn't wanna get pulled in the middle of it."

"Well I think you should, this whole argument is over you after all, it's my turn tonight."

"No, it's mine and you know it."

'No, mine!'

"Um… how about it be my night and I go home and go to bed early?" Offered Jaune nervously. "And then tomorrow I'll take you all out for dinner at once."

'No, I want sex!' Neo pouted.

"You always want that." Remarked Cinder rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's obviously my turn."

"Look, Jaune's right." Spoke Ilia. "If we give him a break tonight, he can spoil us tomorrow. Besides, it's at least something instead of us fighting over and over like this."

"Hmmm… perhaps, that might work, I'll tell Salem so she can join us."

"Fine, but when it's my turn, we're going over stuff for the baby shower." Spoke Emerald. "I want us to plan out some names and just how we raise it."

"Deal." Said Jaune with a nod. 'Ok, I can work with that, at least I'll be able to walk afterwards.'

"Remember to dress nice, use that nice suit I got you last time." Spoke Cinder.

"Ok, ok, why do I feel like I'm going to be robbed for everything I have tomorrow?" He said as they just chuckled.

"It's part of the package." Teased Ilia.

'As long as the place has good desert, I'll be happy.' texted Neo.

"Keep eating that much sweets and maybe you'll grow out." Jabbed Emerald with a smirk making her glare.

'Says the girl with more junk in the trunk then anyone here.'

"Hey, Jaune and Cinder happen to like it!"

'No arguing there.' Thought Jaune before leaving the office and sighed in relief. "Well, my life's one huge insanity package, but at least I can safely say I'm probably the only guy in this whole city with five girlfriends."


	99. Gaz and Zim

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Gaz and Zim

Series: Invader Zim

xxxxxxxxxxxx

GIR hummed as he skipped down the street carrying grocery bags while wagging his fake tail. He arrived one and kicked open the door. "I'M HOME!" He screamed.

"GIR! Quiet!" called Zim as the robot waddled in and closed the door using his foot. "I'm busy at work here!" the irken said while working on his PAK in the kitchen.

GIR tossed the bag on the counter and looked to his master. "Whatcha doin'? Are you makin' biscuits!"

"No GIR, I am not making biscuits. I'm making adjustments to my PAK."

"Didja break it huh! Didja?" he asked moving over and trying to look closely at the device making Zim push his face away.

"No I did not break it. As you are no doubt aware, an Irken's PAK acts as a backup brain, containing every memory and experience of its owner." Zim said to his robot underling.

"Oooh, it's like a TV." whispered GIR in awe making Zim roll his eyes.

"Unfortunately since we've been here for longer than I had originally anticipated, some of these disgusting human stink sacks are becoming suspicious of how I have not 'grown' in all the years I've been here."

"How long have we been here again?"

"Eight years GIR." he grumbled while tapping some of the circuits with his tool. "Eight stinking years and we have yet to come CLOSE to reducing this dirt ball into a proper planet ready to be conquered. And the tallests are putting Operation Impending Doom 2 on hold to deal with this so called 'Resistie' which opposes the great and mighty Irken empire!" he declared shaking a fist in the air.

"Ooooh, this calls for waffles!"cheered GIR jumping out of his dog costume and onto the table. "WAFFLES!"

"There is no time for waffles GIR." Zim said closing his PAK. "I have a more important matter to deal with, come GIR to the lab!" He called then walked over to the artificial toilet, stepped in, and pressed down on the flusher before the hidden elevator descended.

GIR ran over and jumped down the toilet ring and landed on top of Zim making the alien growl and shove him off while dusting himself off. "Weeeeh!"

They arrived in Zim's bio lab before walking in.

"Computer, progress report on Project Simulacrum."

[Project Simulacrum at 100%]

"Excellent." Zim smiled tapping his fingers together. "As much as this plan disgusts me down to my squeedlyspooch, I can no longer deny that it is a necessary evil for the greater good of the mission."

GIR looked over at a cylinder filled with liquid and a figure before dragging himself on his butt over and leaned over against the glass. "It's so squishy."

"Indeed GIR. So disgustingly squishy." Zim said clenching his fists and shuddered. "Computer, prepare pod for transfer." he said removing his PAK.

[I must advise against this plan, if you would simply consider holographic cloaking-]

"SILENCE!" Zim shouted. "My plan is the only sensible one, even if it makes me want to induce vomiting. It is THE ONLY WAY! Now do the thing!"

[Preparing second pod for transfer. One minute and counting.] The computer said as Zim plugged his PAK into a slot on the pod then went to another pod across from the other where two cables plugged into his back before the pod itself closed.

"GIR! Make sure my Irken body is safe and sound." he ordered through the glass. "Do this and there will be many burritos for you as a reward."

"Yes sir!" saluted the robot with his eyes and center turning red briefly before sitting down and wave at him. "Bye master!"

"GIR, I'll still be here, just in another- oh forget it." he deadpanned before electricity visibly coursed through the pod with Zim inside making GIR scream.

[Initiating brain transfer.] The computer said as GIR started rolling around the floor, still screaming his robotic head off.

"GIR! Silence!" Zim yelled back. "It's not even affecting- AHHHH IT HURTS! WHY DOES IT SUDDENLY HURT SO BAD! MY BRAIN! MY GLORIOUS ZIM BRAIN!"

[I tried to warn you.] remarked the computer as electricity lit up the first pod. A download bar appeared on the comm monitor before quickly filling up. [Transfer complete.] The computer said before GIR stopped screaming and looking oblivious.

The robot tilted his head before it turned all the way around as the first pod began to slowly open up and a wave washed over him up to his waist yet he did not show any sign of movement. He did however see movement from the pod followed by a groan.

"Well that was the single most horrible experience of my life." came what sounded like Zim's voice as the figure tried to move, only to fall out of the pod face first. It was a human with long black hair and.

"You're naked!" GIR laughed pointing at him.

"Yes GIR, I can see that." groaned the human pushing himself up and opened his eyes to reveal they were ruby colored. He looked at his arms and stuck his tongue out. "Bleh! These are what human arms are like? They're so...disgusting!" he then stood up and was a little surprised. "Woah!...hey, I'm so tall. The floor looks so far down from here."

"Hi! I'm GIR!" spoke the robot waving his arm. "What's your name?"

"Quiet GIR, can you not see that I am reveling in my tallness!" smirked Zim looking down. "So this is what it means to be tall. It feels...it feels...it feels like I'm on top of this puny insignificant world! But I'm curious, computer! Has it always been so quiet in here? It seems quieter in here."

"Wow, you sound just like my master! But he was real small, and green!"

[In regards to the question, yes. It has always been this quiet.]

"Huh...oh well." he shrugged while trying to walk on shaky legs. "I will need time to use these long legs, but being the same height as the Tallest is already proving to be useful. Oh I wonder how they'll react when they see I'm as tall as them, they might make me a Tallest right away!" He grinned.

[Perhaps you should get dressed first?]

Zim looked at his body and groaned. "I forgot, these filthy earthlings require clothing used from animal hair. Remind me after I conquer it to put an end to all those creatures. And seriously, it's really been this quiet all the time? I could have sworn I heard this occasional buzzing noise."

[For how long?]

"Since my birth."

[... Request permission to examine your irken body, and your PAK.]

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow. "Are you insinuating there's something wrong with the mighty Zim's brain?"

[Just a simple diagnostic to busy myself while you learn to control your new body.]

"Oh, okay, knock yourself out." he waved off while a scanner moved over to Zim's body and scanned it while he looked between it and the human one. "Wow, I WAS small. Like really small, hey wait, was I shorter than every other Irken? How did I not realize that!?"

[Your arrogance is what I would guess.]

"Hey! Who's the master here!?"

[Diagnostic complete. PAK status: damaged.]

"Eh? Damaged? What do you mean? I just tuned it up."

[Repeat, PAK status: damaged. The problem appears to be in Personality Processing Unit.)

"What is wrong with my PPU?"

"HEEHEEHEEHEE, you said Peepee." Giggled GIR.

[It's casing is corroded and thus small surges from your recharging cell have been affecting it. Which would explain the buzzing sounds, as well as sudden outbursts in temperament.]

"ZIM DOESN'T HAVE A TEMPER!" Zim shouted at his computer.

[I rest my case. Maybe taking this body out and clearing your head will actually be good for you. And maybe get a haircut while you're at it.]

"That I can agree with. How can these filthy humans go around with this annoying stuff hanging down their head?" Zim gagged. "So... disgusting."

"Does this mean I get tacos?" asked GIR.

"Later GIR. Just stay here and watch the base." Zim ordered making GIR pout. "In the meantime, I must cover this human body with clothing." he said and marched out of the room. "Along with trimming this FILTHY hair."

(Later)

"These human clothes are so itchy!" he said wearing the outfit worn by his robot father while walking down the street. "It will have to do until I synthesize more appropriate garments." he grumbled scratching at his chest and back. "This vial human body had better be worth the trouble."

He rounded a corner and scratched at his legs before he noticed someone familiar coming down the opposite street. And in that moment he froze.

It was Gaz currently jogging, wearing short black shorts and a matching tank top that hugged her F size chest that bounced as she ran while listening to something with earbuds that were hooked up to a purple mp3 player.

Zim suddenly felt an overpowering sensation he had never felt before. He found himself staring as she went past and found his eyes scanning her all over. Time slowed down as his gaze remained locked on her perfect hourglass frame before she passed him and his eyes trailed down to her rear. His jaw was hanging open while seeing her round the corner before shaking his head and snapped out of it. "What was that?"

Some time later Zim was sitting in a barber's chair getting his haircut while ranting about the new sensation.

"I have never felt such a rush of feeling before. The minute I set my eyes upon her my hands were sweaty, I couldn't think straight, and my innards twisted every which way! What was that sensation?! Tell Zim now!" he ordered as the barber just nodded with his eyes closed.

"Well sir, it sounds to me like you got yourself a crush." replied the barber.

"A crush! Does Zim need to have it removed?"

"No no, it means you feel happy when you see this girl."

"Zim already described his experience, he does not need to hear it twice." Zim said as the barber snipped more hair.

"Well if you like this girl, tell her how you feel, be open. But I would advise getting new clothes, maybe ones from this century." The barber said before laughing historically for a moment before his expression turned neutral.

"Open? You mean Zim should open his chest cavity?"

"No silly, I mean be honest about how you feel about her. Honesty is always the best policy. Ask her to go out with you, if it works out she might let you go all the way, and that's when you'll feel really good." He said taking some gel and put it in Zim's hair.

"Much of what you say perplexes me, head groomer, but Zim thinks he understands." he remarked tapping his chin.

"Atta boy. All done."

Zim was handed a mirror and saw the hair was much shorter than before, and spiked upwards making him nod. "Much better, now I will not have to worry about those filthy strands blocking my view." He said jumping out of his seat. "I bid you good day."

"Hey wait, you have to pay."

"Uh, put it on my tab?" Zim spoke

"...okay then, come again soon." he waved with a stupid smile making Zim walk away with a smirk.

"Inferior humans, so simple and foolish. Zim triumphs yet again!" he said before going back home. "Computer, begin synthesizing new attire for Zim's inferior human puppet body! Something that goes with Zim's new tallness."

[Scanning earth internet for appropriate attire.] The computer said before the TV turned on and cycled through various images that reflected in Zim's eyes.

"Zim shall blend in with these accursed humans with his new clothing!" he said before the screen beeped and he smiled at what he saw.

(The next day)

The Membrane siblings walked to High Skool side by side.

"I'm telling you Gaz, today is the day. I'm gonna call Zim out for the evil alien he is and every one will believe me." Spoke Dib wearing a black leather jacket over a green shirt with a UFO on it, blue jeans and black boots with three grey straps on them.

"Sure, whatever you say. Keep that up and you might finally get that one way trip to the happy place I keep wishing for." spoke Gaz, wearing a long sleeved grey and black shirt with a hole at the top showing off cleavage and short enough to show off her belly with short purple stockings under a black skirt, G-string straps poking out the top at her hips and black steel toed boots with her staring at her portable game system while walking. "I heard they just got new padding."

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to at least try and pretend to be supportive. Besides think about it, Zim hasn't changed in eight years and everyone is starting to notice so today I'm gonna pull that wig off him and show everyone what he's hiding."

"And it only took you several years to come up with that? You must be a genius." she remarked sarcastically.

"At least I'm doing something productive with my life, all you do is sit around and play video games and eat pizza." deadpanned Dib making his sister open an eye and look at him. "but Honestly, I'm kinda jealous. Usually if I ate pizza all the time I'd end up huge, but you? It's like your body burns it all off in a single mile of jogging. Think I could check what your DNA is like later on?"

"No." She said looking back at her game.

"But seriously Gaz, what are your plans for the future? Do you even have a life goal or are you just going to ride mine and dad's coat tails all your life?"

"I'm probably gonna do what some girls do nowadays." she replied making her brother go wide eyed.

"What?! Gaz, I get it seems easy, but you'd literally be gawked at by men! Not to mention the dangers you'd put yourself into every night!"

She raised an eyebrow. "I meant live stream myself playing video games in my underwear to make guys watch. What did you think I meant?"

"Uh...hey look we're here!" spoke Dib looking at the High Skool with a chuckle. "See ya later, better keep your ears open, because the moment the truth comes out, it'll be the talk of the skool."

"Whatever." she ignored him and went up the steps while getting a bonus level unlocked.

Dib was starting to visualize how he would do it. Oh so many wonderful ways it would go down dancing in his mind.

"Hey is that a new kid?" Spoke a random student.

"I think so, I never seen him around here."

Dib returned to reality and looked over at where the others were looking. There was indeed a new kid with spiky black hair, a red coat with thin black stripes that reached down to his shins, black pants, black boots, fingerless gloves, and a black shirt with a familiar red symbol that made Dib's jaw drop. "No."

'These humans are so simple I will be laughing for years after they are enslaved.' Zim thought. "Behold fellow students! Gaze upon the glory that is Zim!"

"ZIM!" yelled Dib pushing his way through the crowd with a frown. "What's going on here? What happened to you!?"

"What's wrong Dib, haven't you ever heard of a growth spurt?" Zim smiled smugly putting his hand in his coat pockets.

"Growth spurt my ass! Look at you! The other day you couldn't come up to my kneecaps, and still had a disguise that was pathetic, but now you're the same height as me!"

"Yes, remarkable it's it? I woke up this morning and it was like... I was in a whole new body." he smirked with a knowing look making Dib narrow his own. "After all, nature sure is funny like that, for us humans."

"I think my cousin had a growth spurt once." Another random student from the crowd spoke before the rest started muttering.

"Oh for the love of Pete people! This isn't a growth spurt! Zim just did some weird experiment to fool you all! I'll bet this is some new kind of disguise. Watch, this nose will come right off!" He reached out and pinched Zim's nose and tried yanking it off."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Unhand Zim's nose!" he let out with it not coming off.

"Wow, this is really stuck on there, but just watch! It'll come off...any...second...now!"

"Release my proboscis this instant." He said smacking Dib's hand away.

"Alright, so you put a convincing nose on, but I'll bet you still have the same cheap wig like always." he said before yanking at Zim's hair.

"Yeow!"

"Wow, this thing is really on there." remarked Dib before pulling tighter. "But it'll come off!"

"Get off me you lunatic!" cried Zim waving his arms around then shoved Dib to the ground. "Really Dib, hair pulling? You fight like a girl." Zim said knowing well enough it was an insult to a male's masculinity to say that.

"Hey Did does fight like a girl." A jock said before the other students started laughing.

"At least I don't sound like one!" Dib countered pointing at Zim.

"Well as long as we're on the topic...how's your sister doing?"

"What?" spoke Dib, caught off guard. "What does Gaz have to do with this?"

"I happen to catch her jogging yesterday, and I must say, it was quite the show." he remarked with a grin with Dib narrowing his eyes.

"What did you just say?" he questioned clenching his fists.

"I can't decide whether it was better when she was coming or going." Zim said. In truth he didn't really know the meaning of what he was saying, he heard those phrases some time ago and figured it was a compliment.

Dib gritted his teeth with his fists shaking. "Zim, shut your trap right now, or else. No one talks about my sister like that, not even to my face."

"What? Zim is merely saying the truth." the alien said, only to hear Dib let out a yell as he lunged and tackled Zim down who suddenly found Dib punching him in the face over and over.

"No one calls Gaz a slut! You hear me!? No one!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted the crowd of kids as Zim tried to shove Dib off him who looked livid.

Zim moved his foot to kick Dib off and jumped to his feet. "Zim does not know how you came to that conclusion, but he will crush you with his tall body of tallness!" he called out before hearing the Skool bell ring. "After Skool of course." He turned and started walking to the entrance with the other students leaving Dib growling in anger.

It was after the first few classes when free period started and the boy regrouped with his sister. "You wouldn't believe what he was saying about you Gaz."

"Oh yeah?" She replied uninterested as she was playing her game while sitting on the floor.

"He said he saw you jogging the other day, and had the nerve to call you a slut!"

"Really he said those words exactly?"

"Well not exactly… just that it was 'quite a show' and how he wasn't sure if it was better when you were coming or going."

"How interesting. Hey, what do think sounds good for dinner tonight?"

"Gaz, how are you not bothered by this? He basically smeared your name and you're not the least bit upset?"

She paused her game and stood up before looking at her brother. "Look Dib, you may care what other people think about you. But me, I don't give a fuck. I don't jog to keep my figure, I jog to get out of the house and away from your constant ramblings about the supernatural. Yes I know demons are real, yes I know aliens are real, and speaking as a victim of your meddling with it, I am painfully aware that magic is real. However I don't want to hear it constantly spilling from your mouth like a faucet opened all the way. In short if Zim was gawking at me yesterday, it's because of you."

"But Gaz he-"

"I don't need you to defend me Dib." She interrupted. "I have thick enough skin to take any insults people throw at me. And trust me, I've heard plenty. Emo freak, game nerd, even dairy cow."

"Gaz, I...I just don't like it." he spoke looking down and making a fist. "I know we're not the closest of siblings, but that doesn't mean I don't get angry when someone insults you like that. I don't wanna be like some brothers who would just ignore it, and then regret it later on because I didn't do anything."

"Dib, did you ever consider maybe Zim doesn't know what he was saying? That maybe he just picked it up somewhere and just repeated it. Let's face facts, Zim may be an alien but he's not exactly social."

Dib opened his mouth, then closed it while pondering that and held his chin. "Huh, you...do make a good point. Maybe he DID just pick it up from somewhere and was just speaking out his ass."

"Exactly, now if you'll excuse me I have a free period and I'm not going to waste it talking to you." she remarked as she started a new game with Dib stepping back.

"Alright, see ya later." he said waving to her before he left.

Neither was aware that Zim was spying on them from around the corner. "Finally that annoying wart on the face of society Dib is leaving."

"Hey Zim." Spoke Chunk, now a burly teenager, as he walked up to Zim.

"If you plan to inflict pain upon Zim, Chunk, can it wait until later? I'm busy." He said before looking back to Gaz.

"Actually I wanted to know where you got that coat. Looks straight up baller." Chunk said before following Zim's gaze. "Are you spying on Gaz."

"Of course not! I am merely...observing...her infernal gaming device from a safe distance. No telling what those things could do to the mighty Zim's magnificent mind."

"No need to lie to me man, totally get it. Every guy wants to catch that prize. I mean look at her. Hourglass body, huge breasts, great ass, she's the total package. But every guy that hits on her...well I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hmm, Zim will admit, this Gaz does appear to have some qualifications that would catch many filthy, human's eyes." he muttered to himself as Gaz growled from her game needing a recharge and stood up. "Lately even I find myself coveting her for my own."

"You're gonna be out of luck dude. No guys been lucky to get even close to tapping that ass." Chunk said as Gaz went to her locker.

"Fortune favors the bold my friend," he said stepping out of his hiding place. "I'm going in."

"You're gonna crash and burn man." Chunk said as Zim started walking towards Gaz.

After retrieving her game charger Gaz closed her locker and was about to head off to find an outlet before Zim's hands slammed against the lockers trapping her, surprising her and shocking a few other students nearby who froze completely in shock. She narrowed her eyes to the alien with her usual expression with a smidge more annoyance. "What do you want Zim?"

"Zim... wants you." he said.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Zim...desires you. Every time I look upon you I feel an overpowering sense of want! Even the mighty Zim cannot fight such a sensation! Just looking upon your shapely form is like a drug and Zim wants more. I wish to go... 'all the way' with you."

Everyone gasped and was stunned speechless, thinking him either insane, suicidal, or even both. However no matter how one looked at it they were sure he was going to die by Gaz's hand.

Said girl herself kept her usual expression while everyone waited for her to slug him, or worse. Yet despite what horrifying thoughts were running through their minds, none were prepared for what happened next.

"Ok." she said with a smirk.

Jaws dropped and minds were blown, for some the latter was more literal than figurative. Several students fell down while Zim smirked in victory.

"But let's get a few things straight, first off: back it up." She said poking on his chest to put some distance between them.

Zim took a few steps backwards.

"Second: we're not doing it here, you'll have to wait until after Skool, Romeo."

"Who is this 'Romeo'? Zim is Zim."

"Third: if you want to get into my pants you'll have to impress me. I'll be by your place at around seven, sharp. Order a pizza, pepperoni."

"Ha! Zim will do more than that and order two." he smirked with his arms crossed.

"Sure why not. See you at seven." She said before she left.

Zim puffed out his chest and walked back to chunk who had his mouth agape. "I'd say that went rather well."

"Dude...that was awesome!" Chunk blurted. "I mean you got balls of steel man. I had no idea it was seriously that easy to score with Gaz Membrane!"

"Please, nothing is impossible when it comes to Zim. You just need to be forward and say what you want." he laughed while walking off and felt victorious.

"Huh, never thought of that." He spoke before looking in another direction. "Hey Zita, wanna fuck!?" this was answered with a book hitting him in the face, hard. "OW!"

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Zim winced. "Anyways, Zim must be off."

(Later)

Gaz walked down the steps of the skool while hearing numerous kids whisper and turn to her. Nothing but unimportant gossip in her opinion.

"I can't believe it, Gaz actually agreeing to sex?"

"And with Zim?!"

"I always knew she was easy."

"All he had to do was straight up ask her? What a slut."

"Hey Gaz." Spoke a teenage Carl stepping in front "When you're done with Zim how about you come by my place and I'll show you what a real man feels." He said leaning in close to her.

She didn't look up from her game as she stopped. "You're in my way, puzz off." she said before going around.

"Hey come on." He said grabbing her wrist causing her input the wrong command on her game and fail the level.

Gaz gritted her teeth and stopped before opening an eye at him before grabbing his arm back in a tight grip and suddenly slammed him on the ground while stepping on his back, pulling his arm back in a grip making him scream in pain. "You made me die. Do you know how long it took me to get this far? You will PAY!" Shouted making the birds in nearby trees fly away in panic but didn't get far before bursting into flames.

"H-Hey, what are you-AHHHHH!" he screamed out as Gaz gave a hard tug on his arm, followed by a loud crack making the nearby teens cringe.

"Try grabbing me with a dislocated arm, hold that thought." she raised her foot after letting go and slammed it down on the arm, making it bend and made him scream bloody murder. "Make that dislocated and broken."

Her onslaught didn't end there, the other teens watched in horror as she inflicted unspeakable pain and agony on the ignorant boy. It was so intense those of weaker constitutions lost their lunch. When it was over Gaz walked off for home playing her game like nothing happened while Carl laid there twitching and looking like hell.

The Skool doors burst open and Dib jumped out. "Gaz!" he called, but froze at the sight of Carl. "Ugh, oh my god….just….just...ugggh." he shuddered. "Someone call an ambulance for crying out loud!"

The other teens looked at each other before they whipped out their phones and started taking pictures making Dib groan and facepalm.

"What did I even expect? If you want something done you have to do it yourself." he grumbled whipping out his phone.

Later after making sure Carl was okay, Dib ran after his sister. "Gaz wait!"

Said girl had just reached the front porch of their home when did called and turned to her brother. "What? I'm busy here." she said to her brother as he tried catching his breath.

"Is...what...I...heard...true?" he questioned. "God I'm out of shape."

"Is what true?"

"You and Zim!"

"Oh, yeah, what about it?" she questioned opening the door.

"How could you agree to go out with him Gaz?! He's an alien?!" Dib shouted as he and his sister walked in the house

"Well at least he was upfront about what he wanted." She said before a drone with a screen flee up an projected a video image of their father.

"Welcome home kids, I left this message to tell you that I won't be home tonight so you'll have the house yourselves tonight."

"No duh." muttered Dib rolling his eyes.

"You know the rules, no parties, no friends over, no undead, and most importantly, NO BOYS!" he yelled out while Gaz casually made the screen flip backwards as she walked past it.

"I still can't believe you Gaz!" Dib said following her. "How could you just...just...say yes!? From what I heard he literally said he wanted you for your body, and the way he had you trapped against the lockers I expected you'd drive your boot into his spaceman balls."

"Most guys who hit on me put on an act just to get me in bed." she replied going to the fridge to get some milk. "At least Zim went ahead and was upfront and got to the point than waste my time with stupid and cheesy pick up lines. Plus I kinda have a thing for assertive guys."

"Since when!?" he cried out grabbing his hair while his sister poured herself a glass.

"Since puberty, duh. I may be short-tempered, creepy, dark, cynical, and antisocial. But I'm also a girl who has needs, such as indulging in the pleasures of the flesh."

Dib looked at her slack jawed as she sipped from her glass and facepalmed hard enough to make a handprint. "It's like you don't get the down side to this."

"You're just saying that because you haven't gotten laid yet." she remarked bluntly making him blush.

"T-That's not the least bit true! I'm more worried about just what he could do! He could use you in who knows what sick and twisted experiment! Or worse! Implant hundreds of alien eggs in you and turn you into a breeding machine to make his own personal army!"

"If it makes you feel better I'll take your old alien cuffs, okay?" she raised an eyebrow. "That way if he IS up to something, I can just restrain him and you won't have a hernia, will that make you quit making such a big deal of it?"

Dib was well aware his sister had the skills to take care of herself seeing as how she was already a master of various martial arts, could quickly master any device she got her hands on, and even make any electronics around her go haywire. "Gah! Okay fine, the cuffs are in my nightstand drawer, but take some protection with you." he said as she put her empty glass in the sink

"I don' t need you to lecture me about safe sex, Dib." she spoke walking out

"I meant the taser next to my cuffs!" he cried out shaking his head. "But yeah, make sure to bring some of those too!"

"What a whiner." She muttered going into her brother's room. She went over to the nightstand and got the cuffs out and next the taser. She was about to close it when she saw her brothers journal with the irken symbol on it. Clearly it was the entirety of her brothers knowledge of Zim and his race. "Hmm, guess it wouldn't hurt to read up a little."

After snatching it and putting it away she headed downstairs. "I'm taking your journal on Zim, Dib. Gonna need something to talk about on my date."

"No don't! He can't find out all the things I've jotted down about him or he might use that against me!" Dib objected running up and trying to take the journal from her.

She raised an eyebrow before grabbing his wrist and easily pulled it behind his back making him cry out. "Even if he does find out, it'll be stuff he should already know, now don't cut me off like that again, got it?"

"Y-Yes! I got it!" He let out nearly breaking into tears.

"Good, also you still have Tak's ship right? Well you're going to tell me all it's current functions."

Later both brother and sister were in the garage with Gaz sitting in the cockpit

"So you're telling me this thing has more computational power than Zim's entire base?" She questioned looking at the controls. "And it can copy a person's personality?"

"Heck yeah, apparently it can scan your brain and incorporate the data into it's AI. But you have to stop it before it scans too much or it will think it is you. Like that time I tried. Poor thing couldn't take being me so it erased my personality completely."

"If only it was that easy to get rid of the real you." She said before she began typing.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to program my personality into this thing." She replied.

"What?! Gaz are you mad?!" Dib exclaimed.

"No." She said before looking at her brother with an almost unsettlingly happy look. "I'm gonna end the human race."

Dib's jaw hit the floor, literally, and stared at his sister with shock and didn't stop her as she typed away. "End the human race? Pardon my French, but WHAT THE HELL, GAZ!?"

"What? It's not that hard to understand. People are just...wrong, did you know in 2020 Donald Trump legalized incest to get more votes?"

"Can we please not bring that up? It wasn't exactly america's finest years." groaned Dib rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It lead to so many people boning their own brothers and sisters. Who would want that?"

(Meanwhile)

A Dib and Gaz from another universe both sneezed at the same time while naked and in bed at night.

(Back to the story)

"It also lead to inbreeding, haven't you noticed a lot of people are incredibly stupid or have gross growths and/or deformities?"

"Ignoring the obvious helps me keep my lunch down."

"It's because of the inbreeding Dib. All the screwed up dna got passed down to the next generation and the next."

"I know how that stuff works Gaz. It's basic biology."

"Really, then can you answer me this question. How is it a scientist who's never been married except to his work have two kids?"

"Uh...well...maybe mom was one of the lucky ones who didn't have messed up DNA."

"Dib, be honest. When was the last time we even heard dad talk about our mom?" Gaz questioned. "Here's a hint, never."

"Gaz, what does that have anything to do with what you just said?" he frowned.

"Alright Dib, let me put it in shorter words. I'm gonna download my personality into the ship and do some research. Then I'm going to go over to Zim's, eat pizza, see if he can actually get me in bed, and then I'm going to lend a hand in him taking over this ruined planet. Why? Because every single second of having to deal with all those idiots and inbred bastards is something that only video games can help me ignore. Think of it like that old movie they made decades ago. The one with people killing everyone to reduce the population.

"You mean The Purge?"

"No, the fifth sequel."

"Yeesh!" Dib cringed.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Gaz pressed a button on the controls before a headset came up and placed itself on her head and two drill like prods going in the holes on the sides.

"Gaz I can't let you do that." frowned Dib. "As much as people are becoming nothing but idiots who can't see the blindly obvious in front of them, they're still humans like you and me!"

"No, not like us Dib." Gaz said before the process started, yet unlike Dib's first experience Gaz was unfazed.

Light flashed from the garage as the camera zooms out. It went over to Zim's house with said Irken walking in with his chest still puffed out.

"Computer, how do I look?" Zim asked.

[By human standards you look fine.]

"Excellent! Ensure an order is sent out to the filthy human restaurant that serves that disgusting greasy food known as pizza, two of them, pepperoni! To be delivered here before seven."

[Affirmative, however it would be best to return to your irken body.]

"Nonsense! I feel perfectly fine. Why would I want to give up being tall when I am this close to claiming the Gaz girl for my own?"

[Recent data indicates that if you remain in the Simulacrum body for too long you may be unable to transfer your brain back to your original irken body.]

"What?! NOOO! Why did you not tell this to Zim sooner?! I cannot be trapped in this stink shell forever! How much time do I have!?"

[Estimated time: nine earth hours.]

"Then Zim shall return to his body! He said and started to march towards the kitchen before suddenly catching his reflection in the TV screen and stopped. He looked at it and gave his face a feel. "On second thought, nine hours is a long time. I'll return to my glorious Irken body in, oh...an hour before my time is up."

[Master, I would highly advise against it.]

"Oh be quiet you, how about being a little positive!"

[...your hair is looking shorter than before.]

"Thank you for noticing. I combed it back a little." he smirked while GIR walked in carrying a stack of freshly made waffles.

"I MADE WAFFLES! You want some!?"

"No GIR! I'm not going to get sick like last time! And come to think of it, you have ruined a few of my plans in the past, not to mention there was that time you got us horribly lost in the city after removing your own guidance systems box, that time with the bacon in my soap creating that zit, and that horrible experience when you ended up getting your brain transferred into the central hub and took the hose for a joy ride."

"I was a doghouse."

"Hmm... perhaps it would be best if I shut you off so this night will go off without incident."

GIR munched on the waffles, dripping syrup down to the floor, as Zim walked over and popped his head open. "But I don't wanna nap!" The robot whined before Zim switched him off. He dropped the waffles and fell back with Zim nodding. "Computer, clean up this mess."

[Right away.]

Later that night Gaz walked to Zim's house. She was still playing on her gaming console while ringing the doorbell. However the ones to open the door were not Zim, but his robot parents.

"Welcome home son."

Gaz raised an eyebrow before Zim ran up and pulled them back.

"Get in here you two! he growled shoving them to the side and smiled. "Welcome human Gaz, to the humble dwelling of Zim."

She entered and saw the house was no different than the other times she'd been inside. "Jeez Zim, ever heard of redecorating?"

"Zim sees no reason to change the insides as they are."

"Whatever." She said before sitting down on the couch.

"You'll be happy to know that your pizzas aee here, cooling in the kitchen."

"Don't you mean OUR pizzas?" Gaz questioned. "I'd look like a pig eating two all by myself."

"Oh! You wish for Zim to eat some as well?"

"Duh. Hey, your computer thing controls everything in here right?"

"Of course. It runs every single thing that Zim requires."

"Hey, computer guy, how about a coffee table?" Gaz spoke.

Silence.

"Hello? Did you hear me?"

[Yes, but my programming is to follow Zim's direct orders. Every single one.]

"Guessing it's not all sunshine and rainbows huh?"

"There are no such things in Zim's house right now, what do you mean?"

[See what I have to put up with?]

"It's actually not as mind numbingly dumb compared to what I have to deal with."

After Zim made his computer make a coffee table, he went to the kitchen and retrieved the pizzas.

"So Zim, tell me. What's it like to be human?"

"If I had known this is what it felt to be tall, Zim might have considered it so many years ago. The only downsides are that this body requires constant trips to the bathroom and itches in places Zim can only assume are inappropriate to scratch in polite company."

"Good, you're learning fast. If you scratched in front of me, I wouldn't even be here Gaz said taking a slice. "So let me ask, were you ever sweet on someone before me?"

"Sweet? Zim is not sweet, he is destruction incarnate!"

"I mean, was there ever a girl back on your home planet you felt the same way you do me?" She questioned taking a bite

"Ah you mean the crush thing. No, Zim has never felt such emotions until the brain transfer."

"Brain transfer? I thought you just put human DNA in yourself or something."

"Oh no. Zim would never defile his mighty Irken body with inferior genetic code. No offense of course." He said taking a slice for himself.

"Trust me, you're spot on. Except my genes are actually clean and not fucked up like everyone else. Truth be told, I'm not even a real human, neither is Dib."

"Huh?" Zim blinked at her, now confused. "Wait...does this mean Zim was right? Yes! I knew that Dib monkey was some sort of cyborg!"

"He wishes he was a cyborg. No, actually we're clones." she remarked biting the pizza again with Zim raising an eyebrow. "See my Dad was put on this experiment to bring back extinct species through cloning. He used his own DNA, mixed it with some rando's DNA, and… well that's the story of my brothers birth."

"WAIT, if the Dib monkey is your father's clone, then what about you?"

"Funny story, Dib's head was so freakishly huge they decided to try again, but apparently this creepy 1old rich lady caught wind of the experiment and paid my dad and his team to make a clone to be the heir to her fortune, but while I was still gestating she kicked the bucket and everything she owned was either stolen, seized, or given to charity. Dad used his own DNA to make me too so he took me home and raised me.

"Interesting, your birth is almost no different than Zim's. I still remember the day I emerged from my gestation tube in the Smeetery."

"So your whole race are grown instead of birthed?"

"Oh yes it's much more efficient."

Time went on and the two swapped stories until all that's left of the pizza's were the crusts.

"And after six whole months of GIR singing that horrid 'Doom Song' nonstop we finally arrived at earth."

"Why not just shut him off?"

"I did...but the quiet became unbearable." he groaned. "Not to mention my ship didn't have a working stasis pod to have me rest in, so my choices were VERY limited. So what do you think of the glorious life of the Irken Invader Zim!?"

"Honestly...you're kinda pathetic." she replied making him delfate his shoulders and look at her confused.

"Eh?"

"I've seen what you can do Zim, what you're capable of. Yet despite all your skills, you let these Tallest dweebs tell you what to do."

Zim gasped in horror and pointed at her. "Do not speak ill of the Tallests! The Tallests are the almighty and all powerful in the entire Irken empire! Calling them 'dweebs' would get you sent directly into a black hole."

"I see...hey you got a working toilet in this place or just that fake one in the kitchen?"

"Down in the lab."

"Great." She said standing up. "Oh, and could you maybe tell your computer to follow my orders, you know to give me directions down there."

"Of course. Computer, listen to what she says down in the lab."

[But master I-]

"You heard him, you answer to me." Gaz said to the Computer.

[...yes ma'am.]

Once Gaz was in the halls of the lower levels she looked at all the various doors. "Okay Computer, where's Zim's Irken body? And don't give me any lip."

[Well technically speaking his body is currently being held in the transfer pod he used before.]

"Which is WHERE?"

[...two doors down and to the left.]

"And is there a way to contact his leaders from there?"

[Yes?]

"Perfect." She said with a dark grin.

(Aboard The Massive)

"Ahh, another glorious day, and another bag of snacks." smiled Red munching on what looked like chips.

"Yeah nothing better than salty snacks on a peaceful day." Purple replied happily.

"Incoming transmission, from earth." Spoke a communications officer.

"And now it's ruined." groaned Red dropping his bag. "What could Zim possibly want now?"

The monitor turned to static, instead of Zim in was Gaz who contacted them.

"WAH!" Purple screamed after first seeing the girl. "It's hideous! It's... horrible!"

"You ain't exactly a looker yourself bug boy." she remarked making Red snicker with Purple frowning.

"It's not wrong. Alien lifeform, identify yourself."

"My name is Gaz Membrane, a native of Earth. I'm calling from Zim's base."

"Wait, Earth? Are you one of those 'hoomuns'?" asked Red with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing in an Irken base?"

"I knew Zim was incompetant, but this takes the cake." whispered Purple.

"Quiet, maybe he brought it in as a test subject. Ugly Earth hoomun, where is Zim?"

"Zim can't talk right now, he's a little... out of it." She said stepping showing them his Irken body.

"What? You mean he was beaten? By a hoomun?" asked Red before facepalming. "I told you we should have atomized him sooner, but nooo, you didn't listen. Now someone else has gotten to him first."

"Hey, I'm just as upset here, I wanted to drop him in a pit of slaughtering rat people and watch him get torn to shreds." Purple countered.

"Are you two bozos done?" asked Gaz crossing her arms. "I know Zim is a pain, but he's one of your elite soldiers, right?"

"Uh...is that what he told you?"

"No I just figured that was the case."

Both tallests looked at her in confusion for a few moments before looking to each other. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gaz raised an eyebrow seeing the two lean against each other, laughing their heads off with almost all of the other Irkens there doing the same. Some fell out of their seats while others had tears in their eyes. One irken was kicking and beating his fists against the floor. "What's so funny?"

"Y-Y-You think that Zim is one of our Elite?!" Red questioned.

"Yes."

"O-Oh man! That's a good one! Ahahahaha!" laughed Purple.

Red calmed down and looked to Gaz. "Zim isn't even a real Invader anymore, not since he ruined operation Impending Doom 1 and nearly destroyed our entire civilization. After that we had him re-encoded as a food service drone and banished him to the fast food planet Foodcourtia."

"Then why is he here on Earth?"

"Zim's like a cockroach, you just can't get rid of him." Purple answered. "When he heard about Operation Impending Doom 2 he 'quit' being banished and came right up to use to give him an assignment."

"We humored his delusional little fantasy of still being and invader and sent him your way assuming he'd just drift off into space never to be seen again. We even gave him an old robot we pulled out of the trash and filled its head with pocket junk. Yet by some miraculous coincidence he managed to find his way to your planet."

"So you let one of your own end up on his own to some random planet just to get him out of your hair?"

"Antenna." red corrected. "And technically he's supposed to be in exile. We tried to get rid of him in other ways, but-"

"HE JUST WON'T DIE!" Purple screeched. "We tricked him into going to a boot came on Hobo 13. We placed bets on how he would die but he's either incredibly resorsefull or the luckiest little bastard in the entire galaxy."

"What he said." remarked Red. "He somehow even escaped getting sent into a sun, even when the ship's controls were locked! And there was this other time we tried to send him a crate of malfunctioning robots to destroy him, but he ended up getting a Megadoomer mech that was supposed to go to invader Tenn."

"And neither of you thought it'd be just simpler to shoot him in the head?"

"You really don't know much about Irken anatomy do you?"

"No, but even I know it can't be that hard to kill one of your own yourselves."

"It is when that one is Zim." Purple spoke. "I mean we hate him with a passion, but at the same time we like the way he kisses up to us."

"So even if he conquered Earth, you wouldn't care, right?"

"Why would we?" Red Questioned "No offence, but from what he's told us about your mudball of a planet, it's nothing special."

"Yeah the only time we ever got near your planet was when Zim took control of our Flagship and...wait a minute. Did we ever punish him for that?" purple questioned.

"I'm not really sure, I was still trying to get my head on straight after that little stunt." Red replied. "Let me think. We got the long distance communication repaired, then we called Zim, and...oh dang it! we were so distracted by that brain eating parasite on his head and your barfing that we totally forgot!"

"Well we'll have to fix that."Purple frowned before suddenly gagging. "Oh no, even thinking about that brain parasite makes me sick."

"So just to clarify, neither of you care about Zim, like at all, right?"

"Not even a little. Zim is nothing but a joke." Red answered.

"Well then you won't mind if I...screw his brains out?" Gaz questioned bluntly.

"Screw?" Purple looked confused.

"His brains?" Red added equally confused.

"Out?" they both spoke in unison before turning to each other then made evil smiles, clearly misinterpreting her meaning.

"It's a simple yes or no."

"Go right ahead." Red replied.

"Yeah! Screw Zim! Screw him long and hard! Really give it to him! Screw him all night." Purple shouted.

'Oh my god, this is too easy.' Gaz thought with a small smirk. "That's all I needed to hear. But in return I want all the standard equipment you'd give any Invader, including one of those little robots. I have my own plans for world conquest and I need some gear to do the job right."

"Hoomun, if you can assure you'll screw Zim's brains out all over the place, we'll throw in a Megadoomer mech as a bonus."

"Consider it done, my Tallests. I'll be waiting on my deliveries outside Zim's base before I proceed. Daddy didn't raise a fool after all."

"Smart girl, I can tell I'm gonna like you." Red complemented.

The video ended with Purple rubbing his hands together with a smirk. "Ooh this is gonna be great, aw we should have told her to record it for us!"

"It doesn't matter, soon we'll be rid of Zim." Red said before pointing to a random irken "You, drone! Have the hooman's order ready as fast as you can, send her one of everything that's standard issue. And send it to her as fast as possible."

"Yes my Tallest!"

Back on Earth Gaz returned to the living room and found Zim still sitting on the couch. "I'm back, did you miss me?"

"I….did actually." Zim said sounding surprised. "You were down there a bit long. In this human body I feel more needing for companionship."

"That's understandable, when humans are comfortable more basic instincts take over."

"It feels foreign and...weird." he spoke before Gaz suddenly straddled him with her hands on his shoulders.

"How about now?" She asked him.

Zim went slack jawed at the sudden position as a flood of new feelings washed over him and found himself a lost for words.

"You still in there space bug?"

"Uh….."

"Guess I should have expected this. Zim! Snap out of it!" she yelled slapping him making him blink and shake his head.

"Huh? Wha? What happened?"

"You went all geeky virgin on me." She said.

"Eh?"

"You stopped thinking and just stared over me sitting on you. I know your people don't have kids naturally, but do you even masturbate?"

"Ehhh…. I'd answer that, but I'm slightly worried my answer will make you leave."

"Just answer." she frowned.

"Zim honestly has no idea what last word means."

"Masterbate, when you play with your reproductive organs to pleasure yourself?"

"Why would Zim do that? That sounds completely pointless. Besides Irken's don't possess such organs."

"Seriously? Then how do you tell males from females?"

"Males possess short antenna with only a single kink. Females have curved antenna with eyelashes."

"So you rely solely on cloning just to keep numbers up? Great." She sighed before climbing off him. "Okay take off your pants."

"What?"

"I said, take. Off. Your pants. Now." She said giving him a death glare making him feel afraid.

"Yes, of course." he gulped standing up and kicked of his boots quickly pulled the pants off.

Gaz was a little surprised by the fact he wasn't wearing underwear, but brushed it off and sat down next to him. "Well I gotta say it looks like you definitely have the right equipment." she said looking at his member.

"Of course, Zim is prepared for all situations, for he is ZIM!"

"Were you prepared for this?" She questioned before suddenly gripping his dick.

"AHHH!" he cried out jumping and shivering with wide eyes. "What have you done?! Why did Zim suddenly feel a jolt through his body?"

"Just be quiet and relax." She said and started stroking him.

"Ooowee!" he let out with a twitch and squirm feeling her hand moving up and down his shaft. "Ooh! Agh! I...you...ZIM!"

"You sure are sensitive, wonder what'll happen if I do this." she used her thumb to grind against the tip making Zim go cross eyed as he shuddered. "Do you like this Zim? Do I make you feel good?"

"Oh by the mighty Tallest YES! How can such a thing feel so good?!"

"That's the beauty of being a mammal." remarked Gaz who didn't slow down. "This is something cloning can't do."

"Oh sweet Irk! Yes! YES!" he cried out thrusting his dick against her hand. "Zim desires more! More I say!"

"You don't have to scream Zim." deadpanned Gaz while rubbing the tip with the palm of her other hand. "If you scream in my face, I just might stop."

"I'll be quiet." he said immediately.

"Good alien, here's a little reward." she said and kissed his cheek.

Zim blushed and groaned as she moved her hand faster.

'Gotta say, Zim did a good job on this body. He's hung like a stud, but I don't want to give him a bigger ego then he's already got.' thought Gaz before hearing Zim let out a loud groan and saw his eyes roll back in his skull as he babbled incoherently. "You ok?"

"So...wondrous!"

'Good, I got him right where I want him.' Gaz thought before she stopped and let go.

"W-Hey! What is the meaning of this?" he asked with a frown. "Zim felt like he was going to explode, in a good way!"

"You didn't think I was going to just you have all the fun did you?" Gaz questioned. "You gotta give as much as you receive."

"...you want Zim to touch you down there as well?"

"You do if you wanna feel good again." She said before Standing up. "But first a little show." Gaz added before reaching down to pull off her shirt, slowly.

Zim stared at her and felt his mouth drop when he saw Gaz's purple bra covered chest bounce and found himself mesmerized.

Gaz enjoyed the look on his face as she treated him to his first ever striptease. She grabbed the back of her bra then unclipped it and let it fall, showing her bare tits before she reached down to her skirt and started unzipping it gradually.

Zim gulped as he drooled and tugged at his collar before the skirt fell down and found himself growing more antsy, his breathing was heavy and his heart was beating like crazy looking at her bare hips with a tiny amount of purple fabric covering her crotch area that was held in place by flimsy looking strings.

"See something you like?" she said while turning to give him a good view of her glutes, which thanks to her G-strings miniscule size were left exposed.

"Yes, Zim likes…so MUCH!"

"Good." She replied with a smirk moving her hands to rub her ass. Normally she would never reduce herself to such methods like seduction to get what she wanted, but Zim had many useful qualities she needed, such as knowledge of Irken technology, and other inhabited planets in the galaxy. However it wasn't enough to have Zim work with her. She wanted to own him. "I'll bet you wanna touch me, don't you? To get your grubby little mitts all over my exposed body, feeling up my unblemished skin."

Zim nodded eagerly while looking close to drooling.

"Well you gotta earn it then." She said turning back around and crossed her arms.

"How?"

"I'll show you she said taking off her boots then sauntered back to the couch, sat down leaning back on the armrest closest to the door, and moved her legs over his lap. "Now, take off my stockings, slowly."

"Right away." he nodded reaching down and grabbed a stocking while staring at her legs as he moved the first one down. "I never really noticed how much of an excellent specimen you are."

"Yeah, although being a clone I can't exactly say I'm 'all natural', but I am certain 'well developed'." she whispered while he got one stocking off and dropped it off before going to the other.

"Yes, if this body is any indication, your father clearly did a better job on creating you than your freakishly large headed abomination of a brother, no offense."

"None taken." she said before he pulled off the other stockings.

"There, now can we continue 'going all the way'."

"Oh poor naive Zim, we haven't even gotten that far yet." She said making him look confused. "Everything so far has just been preparation for that, we humans call it foreplay."

"Fore-play? But Zim is ready now, you will go all the way with Zim!" This earned him a smack to the cheek from Gaz.

"Don't get it in your head that you can just force yourself on a girl here on Earth. We call that rape, and it's one of the most hainous of crimes you can commit. If I run out of this house screaming 'rape' the cops will come busting in here and cart you off to prison. Not to mention they might find all your alien stuff, like your ship for example. Your alien body might even end up on a dissection table."

"NO!" he cried out in horror.

"Yes, so you better behave."

"Alright alright! Zim will behave!" he spoke in panic.

"That's more like it." she smiled. "Now, get off the couch."

He complied and stood up. "Like this?"

"Not quite, on your knees."

"My knees? What for?"

"I want you to take off my G-string."

"Oh, very well." He smiled and went down on his knees, but as he reached her underwear she stopped him.

"Use your teeth."

"My teeth? But Zim's hands are working just fine."

"I find it arousing, but if you bite me you get a fat lip."

"Human fore-play is so confusing." he muttered before leaning towards the underwear and tried to get a grip on part of it with his teeth, without biting her by accident. When he got a good hold of it he proceeded to pull it off leaving her completely nude. "Ah ha! Zim is victorious!"

"Calm down, we're not done yet." she spread her legs to show her slit. "Tell me Zim do you know the basic mechanics of breeding?"

"Of course I do, the male inseminates the female with his potent seed there by fertilizing her eggs, thus impregnating her to produce a spawn, every Invader knows that much."

"Good, it's the same thing with humans, you just put your dick in here, and that's where the seed goes. Only sometimes we humans try to prevent the seed from getting to the egg."

"WAIT! Does 'going all the way' mean...you want Zim to breed you!?" He let out in shock.

"What? No! No no no." She blurted. "It's just sex, all the fun of the process but without the pregnancy part."

"Eh?" he tilted his head confused. "Is such a thing even possible?"

"It is actually, males use things called condoms to block the seed they release, women use to take pills to prevent getting pregnant but the ones they make these days they're the number one cause of ovarian cancer if taken too often.,"

"Ovarian what?"

"Let's just say it's a disease and is something you don't want. Let's get back to business. Time to put that tongue of yours to use." she pointed to the hole. "Lick it."

At this point Zim decided not to question her instructions and simply go with the flow. He leaned in and started to run his tongue across the opening making Gaz nod and lean back against the armrest.

"That's it, you got it. Just picture it as your favorite alien food to lick and suck on." she hummed while Zim held her thighs and hummed tasting something sweet.

"Hey, you taste pretty good."

"Less talk, more lick." she said shoving his face back down. "Lick it like you're desperate for a drink to quench your thirst."

"Mmmm." he let out swirling his tongue faster.

"Mmmh. Yeah, now you're getting the picture." She moaned softly. "Go ahead and wiggle it inside." She said before feeling him worm his tongue into her. "Ahh!"

'What is this sweet sensation?' he wondered working his tongue. He felt Gaz move and tried swirling his tongue in response. When his tongue brushed again her clit Gaz let out a yelp of surprise and bucked her hips forward.

"Oh fuck yeah!"

"Oh you like when Zim touches this nub of flesh?" he asked before flicking his tongue against it.

"AAAAAHAHH! OH FUCK! AGH! NGH! Z-ZIM!" she let out gripping his head there as he kept licking the spot. "Oh my fucking god!"

Zim continued using his mouth to pleasure her occasionally feeling her grinding against his mouth as he rubbed her inner thigh. After some time Zim got an idea and gave the nub a light nibble.

"EEK!" Gaz squealed out with her eye opening wide and a blush in her cheeks before Zim felt a liquid gush out onto his face.

"Gah!" he pulled back and shook his head. "Water! Water! W-hey wait! This isn't water. And it does not burn Zim's flesh like corrosive acid." he said before wiping it off.

Gaz panted and leaned back while Zim licked it from his fingers. "That's...my...juices." she said covering her face in shame closing her legs. "I can't believe I squealed like a little girly girl."

"Mmm, it tastes sweet, Zim will help clean it up." he said before trying to spread her legs.

"No." she spoke closing her legs up quickly while trying to catch her breath. "Not yet."

"Then does Zim move on to more of this 'fore-play'? Because Zim would like Gaz to mouth pleasure him as well."

"Oh my g- it's called getting a blowjob here on earth Zim, you want me to blow you."

"Then yes, Zim desires a blowingjob."

"You are so lucky that human body of yours has looks." she remarked getting up. "Sit on the couch and open your legs."

"As you wish." he said and sat back down. He saw her crouch down and grab his dick making him shiver in pleasure before she leaned in and started to lick it. Zim went rigid as the moist, prehensile appendage moved along his shaft. "Oh my stars!"

'Can't believe I'm doing this.' she thought dragging her tongue up the sides while Zim shuddered in pleasure. 'I'm supposed to be the one in charge here yet I'm about to suck his dick.'

"Oooh! Zim loves this blowingjob!" he smiled happily. "And you are so skilled, clearly you have done this many times before."

Gaz frowned before squeezing the dick, hard.

"Oof!" Zim let out in pain.

"Are you saying I'm loose?" she questioned and stood up. "That I just do this with anyone who comes on to me? Well think again. I'm only doing this because I felt sorry for you."

"Huh? For what reason do you feel the need to feel sorry for Zim? I am a mighty irken invader, a crucial element in operation Impending Doom 2!"

Gaz sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I can't let this go on anymore. It's just too cruel."

"Lies! Zim has not harmed you."

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about you Zim." she spoke making him tilt his head.

"Eh?"

"Your leaders told me something important, something you need to know. Your whole invading plan? It's a lie. Computer replay last transmission to the massive."

[Are you sure about that?]

"Do it, I order you to. He needs to learn the truth."

[Very well, replaying transmission.]

Gaz and Zim watched the transmission together then when the tallests spoke about their true feelings about Zim, without his faulty PAK to mess with his personality processing unit he was able to truly hear them. Every hateful and resentful word.

Zim's eyes widened, his mouth dropped, and his head drooped with Gaz silent.

"_Zim is nothing, but a joke."_

"Computer pause." Gaz instructed before the screen froze. "Do you get what I was trying to tell you Zim?" Gaz questioned.

"They...They...How...DARE THEY!" he yelled out clenching his hands with his eye twitching. "Those two...FOOLS! They dare to make a fool out of me, Zim?!"

Gaz was taken aback, with how Zim had looked up to his leaders she expected him to break down crying, but this...

"They mock Zim?! After all the work I've put into this operation for THEM!?" he growled while shaking a little with narrowed eyes. "I've put more work into this then they have in their entire pathetic HEADS! What good have they bothered doing for the empire other than stuff their head holes full of snacks?! I showered them with praise and this is how they show their gratefulness!?"

"Uh, Zim?" Gaz tried to speak as Zim get up and start pacing.

"If anything, I deserve to be the one in charge! ME! I'll bet they wouldn't even know how to fly a ship if one was barreling them to their faces! I swear by every fiber of my being they will rue the day they mocked Invader Zim! If it's the last thing I do, I will make. Them! PAY!" He finished punching the screen making sparks fly as it cracked.

Gaz simply stared with wide eyes as her cheeks were red and heart beat like crazy. 'What is this feeling?'

"By the time I'm done they'll have their snacks and more. After I PERSONALLY have them banished to Foodcourtia for the rest of their days! And soon the entire galaxy will be under my boot!" he yelled shaking a fist in the air before feeling someone tap his shoulder and turned to Gaz. "Eh? What is it?" he asked when suddenly her lips crashed into his. He felt her arms wrap around his neck while he was caught off guard and stumbled back, even more so when her tongue invaded his mouth.

She kept it up and swirled her tongue all around his before pulling back. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but your vindictive side is pretty attractive."

"Well Zim has a reason to be vindictive, he will get his vengeance against those who would dare to make him a fool."

"Later, we have all the time in the Galaxy." she gave a smirk. "For now though, it's time you get to feel the best thing on this planet, next to pizza and video games." She then went down on her knees and gripped his dick. "Pretty sure we left off here." She said, but before Zim could speak up her took the tip in her mouth.

"Oh my-!" he let out before feeling her sucking him while mouth slide over the shaft at a steady back and forth pace. "M-My genitalia is tingling all over!"

"Mhm." Gaz hummed in reply sending vibrations through the shaft.

"I-I-I feel something! Remove your mouth!" he groaned, only to feel her suck even harder and bob her head faster. "Oh no! I'm going to-oh agh! AHHHH!" he grabbed her head and held it in place while hitting his first climax ever. He felt fluids gush out and nearly fell down while Gaz relaxed her throat.

'Huh, it actually tastes sweeter than I thought. I should be pissed that he's forcing me to swallow though, but… something about this is kinda turning me on.' she thought while feeling Zim loosen up and pulled her head off while Zim's legs were shaking.

"Whew, that was great." Zim smiled. "It was...was...what's the word?"

"Orgasmic?"

"Yes! That is the word. Orgasmic. Eh? Is this thing supposed to still be stiff?" he asked seeing his dick was still rigid.

"Yeah, it means you still got more in you." she answered. "And lucky for you I still got energy to spare."

"Does this mean Zim will get to put it into your...your...what's the earth word for it again?"

"Vagina, cooch, twat, pussy, take your pick. They're all the same."

"Cooch, that sounds more proper. Now will Zim get to put his genitalia into your cooch?"

"It's called a dick, or cock, or even penis."

"Ugh, can Zim get to that part or not? Why must you humans give a single thing so many names?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't come up with all of them." she said before going to the couch and bent over it. "But yeah, now you get to stuff my cunt with it. So come on Zim, Invade me." She finished with a seductive tone and shook her rear.

Zim grinned and moved over before grabbing the ass and squeezed it while lining his dick up and gave a powerful thrust. When his dick entered her she gasped and her whole body shuddered in surprise, there was only one problem, he put it in the wrong hole.

"W-Wait! Wr-Ahh!" Gaz let out before he started moving in and out slowly.

"Ah! Yes! Marvelous! Spectacular! It's so tight! It's squeezing Zim so GOOD!" he let out with wide eyes feeling the hole clench all around him as he moved faster.

"Ah! NGH! Nyah! Hah! Oh fuck! Shit! Zim! Slow down! You're gonna break me in half! Ah fuck!"

"Nonsense! Zim shall make you feel as good as Zim feels!" he replied self-confidently. He reached down to massage her ass while he thrusted and saw her breasts sway from the thrusts. He couldn't help but reach one hand out to grasp at one.

"Ahh!" gasped Gaz.

"So soft, yet so firm!" he remarked giving it a firmer squeeze making Gaz let out a squeal. "These are truly magnificent flesh orbs Gaz." He said to her.

"Ah! J-Just call them tits!" She let out when his fingers met her nipple. "Hah!"

"Hmm, what's this?" Zim wondered rubbing a finger over the bud making her moan louder. "Oh, so this feels good to you."

"N-No duh!"

"This is good to know." He smiled before pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers.

"Ahh fuck!" she cursed feeling her body shake more from the slight pain. "Zim!"

"Your insides, they are tighter than ever!" he grunted while thrusting harder. "Zim is about to have that orgasmic sensation again!"

"Ah! T-Then let it out! Don't hold it back!"

"Zim shall not!" he grunted pounding her ass harder burying his dick inside and let out a yell before his seed gushed inside.

Gaz opened her mouth in a silent scream feeling his hot seed inside her ass. She gripped the couch and bit her lip while her own juices trickled down her legs.

Zim eventually relaxed and pulled out of her ass. "That was marvelous. I never knew humans felt such pleasure."

Gaz panted while feeling some of the seed leak out of her ass. "You…" she let out clenching her fist.

"Yes I know, Zim is truly the king of giving pleasure. Your clenching 'cooch' was evidence of that."

"You dumbass, you didn't put it in my cooch. You put it IN MY ASSHOLE." she growled looking at him with one eye open making him shrink back. "As in, the WRONG hole!"

"I-I did not mean...Zim thought…That it is to say I… please do not murder Zim." he gulped as she raised her shaking fist up before dropping it and groaned.

"I'm not gonna murder you, but next time you put it in, you look before you push…. although, all in all, it wasn't entirely bad."

"So...Zim did good?"

"...adequate." she replied crossing her arms. "Just don't do it again next time, unless I say so."

"Understood." Zim nodded. "But, um…"

"What?" She questioned before Zim pointed down to his dick which was still hard. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Zim does not kid. And apparently neither does his 'cock' as you call it."

"Guess you get a chance to get it right this time." she said with a sigh. "You can have another go, but if it goes back in my butt, you're gonna find out what a cock ring is. Spoilers, it's not pleasant."

*Gulp* "Y-Yes Gaz." he nodded before she laid on her back and spread her legs.

"This time I'm keeping my eyes on you, now fuck my cunt."

"As you wish."

This time Zim was a lot more careful with his aim. He pushed it into the wet snatch making both groan and moan. The juices from her previous orgasms acting as a natural lubricant. "Is it supposed to be slimy?"

"Of course it is, otherwise this would hurt." she replied. "It's to help you slide it in easier."

"I still have much to learn about the female human anatomy." he spoke before his cock met with some resistance. "Eh?"

"Here's a tip, that's a hymen, just keep pushing and it'll break."

"Oh, well that's good to know." Zim spoke. "Will it hurt?"

"From what I've heard, big time. But if I can take your dick up my ass I can take it in my pussy. Just drive it in, that way it'll be like ripping off a bandage."

"Then Zim shall make it quick!" he spoke before pushing in harder and felt it break with Gaz tensing up with a yelp and wide eyed.

'FUCK! This is nothing like ripping of a bandage! It's like a burning stabbing feeling! God damn you Jessica, when I conquer this planet your lying ass is going to be the first person I kill!' she thought while Zim noticed blood dripping out.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed out in fear. "Oh no! What have I done?!"

"DON'T MOVE!" she ordered with a growl. "It's supposed to bleed! Ngh! So stay still, or I'll kill you."

"But you are bleeding! Surely you require medical assistance."

"Just. Stay. Still." She said with a single tear falling from her eye.

"...alright, I shall." he said and remained completely still.

"Just give me a sec to let it pass." she said taking deep breaths.

Zim had never seen Gaz look so... vulnerable. Part of him felt bad about hurting her after she made him feel so good. If only there was a way to make her feel better. He looked at her breasts and nipples and started getting an idea. He reached his hands out and cupped the fleshy orbs, gently squeezing them.

"W-What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Zim simply wants to make you feel better." he replied squeezing and kneading the breasts making her gasp louder. "This should help you ignore the pain while you adjust to Zim's mighty cock."

"I-I told you not to move." she groaned. Even if she didn't want to admit it she actually appreciated the gesture.

"Ah, but Zim is merely moving his hands, nothing else. Besides you liked it earlier."

Gaz moaned and felt the pain start to die down. "Okay yeah, I did."

"Then Zim shall continue doing it." he said before rubbing the pads of his index finger over her nipples.

"Mmhhh!"

"Do you want me to start moving now?" he asked noticing her blush and the way her pussy loosened up.l

"Ngh...Gah, j-just get to it!" she blurted out.

"I shall!" Zim called out and started moving his hips at a fast pace. He got a moan out of Gaz as a result while he gave her nipples a pinch. "Your cooch is not as tight as the order hole," grunted Zim. "but it feels very pleasant nonetheless."

"Less talking and more fucking my damn cunt!" She shouted at him.

Zim didn't argue and just started moving faster and thrusting harder. The wet insides made him easily reach in deeper each time with him grunting from the warmth.

Gaz arched her back whenever she felt Zim's dick reach a certain spot inside her that made electricity shoot up her spine each time it was touched. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Hah! Holy shit! Fuck Right there! That's the spot!"

"Zim shall be the king of pleasure by the time he is done!" he boasted. "Beg for Zim to please you!"

"Don't get cocky bug boy!" She moaned out. "This is still your first time! Ah! You still got a- oh fuck! A lot to learn!"

"I'm a quick study!" He said before grabbing her ankles and lifted them back over her shoulder to gain better access to that spot. He slammed in and out harder making Gaz grit her teeth to keep from screaming out.

"Zim noticed how you reacted whenever he hits that rough spot inside you, Gaz." he smirked. "Is that also your weakness?" he questioned leaning in closer.

"D-Don't go getting a big head!" she snapped.

"So you do NOT want Zim to hit this spot again?" he questioned with a grin.

"...I didn't say that." she muttered.

"Good because Zim is about to have that orgasmic sensation again!" he groaned hammering into her as hard as he could. "Zim shall unload his mighty seed!"

"What!?" she let out feeling his dick twitching. "Pull out you idiot!"

"Zim…CANNOT!" he grunted out before burying his dick inside and felt his seed explode inside.

Gaz gasped as her back arched. She yelled out feeling the hot seed while curling her toes as she came, her walls squeezing Zim's cock while he thrust a few more times to maintain the mind shattering sensation. "ZIIIIM!" she screamed out before coming down from her high and her body went limp and she labored to catch her breath.

Zim panted and felt his head swimming while giving off a goofy grin. "Zim has...no words."

"Zim?" Gaz spoke up.

"Are you going to congratulate Zim for a spectacular job little Gaz?" he asked before finding Gaz grabbing at his cheeks and started pulling very hard making him yelp out in pain as she growled.

"You ASSHOLE!" she yelled while he flailed his arms around as she pulled harder. "What did I tell you about cumming inside a girl?! Now I'm probably going to get pregnant! How do you expect me to conquer earth with a kid growing inside me!?"

"Ow ow ow! Release Zim's skin!" he said pulling harder until his cheeks were freed from her grip. "Hold on? What do you mean YOU conquer the earth?"

Gaz sat up and groaned. "I told your leaders I'd screw your brains out in return for some Irken invader gear."

"WHAT?!" Zim recoiled.

"Calm down, on earth 'screwing your brains out' translates to what we just did."

"Oh ...wait a second, you mean you wanted to screw Zim's brain while we mated?" he asked rubbing his head.

"They're the same thing doofus." She said to him. "Any way I'm pretty sure they misunderstood what I meant, so technically I didn't lie to them. They're going to send it here, but I'm not sure how long that might take."

*BOOOM*

Both jumped as the earth shook violently and turned to the window where they saw a smoking metal orb of Irken origin in a crater.

"Wow, that was fast."

"Of course, none can deliver faster than the Irken empire."

After getting dressed they brought the orb inside and looked over it's contents. Inside were dozens of Irken blasters, rifles, grenades, launchers, and other armaments along with several items for surviving harsh conditions.

"Wow all this stuff looks top of the line, like fresh out of the factory top of the line." Zim remarked.

"Guess they wanted to make sure I got what I asked in exchange for your 'death'." she remarked picking a rifle up. "Those two are dumbasses." She said before firing at the robot father, blowing his head off in one shot.

"Hey! That was a piece of Zim's old creations." he remarked with a frown.

"And look how easy it went." she countered before putting the weapon down. "Now, where is it? I'm sure I told them to include-Aha, there you are."

"Include what?" Zim questioned before Gaz pulled out a SIR unit.

"My very own robot slave." she grinned before she looked it over. "Now how does it turn on?"

"It turns on by itself." spoke Zim as the robots eyes lit up and looked at Gaz. "If the Tallest sent it to you, then it must already recognize you as it's master. Try giving a command."

"Alright. Robot, destroy." she said pointing to the mom robot.

"Yes master!" it nodded before jumping over and kicked the head off before it began to rip into the body and throw pieces of it all around.

"Very nice." Gaz smirked.

"Zim feels jealous." frowned the irken crossing his arms. "If the Tallest grant you new gear for you to take over this puny planet, then what am I supposed to do? I wish to make the Tallest suffer most of all!"

"Well you could always rule by my side." Gaz replied.

"You would let Zim do this?" he looked at her in surprise.

"Well you did probably just impregnate me, I'm not raising this kid alone, you also have the knowledge to fix this stuff and explain what it does. So, in a way, I need you." she remarked as the SIR unit finished destroying the robot and walked over to her. "Besides, I'd rather sleep in the same bed with a guy whose eager for sex than one who tries to tell me what to do. NOBODY does that with me, understand?" she questioned poking his chest.

Zim gulped at her tone and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." she smiled and patted his cheek before looking around. "Alright, now, before I get to taking over this planet. I need to call my ship over here." she said pulling out her phone and started texting

"You have a ship?"

"I do now." She replied before hitting send.

It was a few minutes before they heard the sound of a spaceship engine outside the house. Both of them headed out with Zim's eyes going out of his head.

"That's Tak's ship!"

"Correction, MY ship now. I reprogrammed it's personality with my own and synced it to my phone. It obeys my every command." she remarked walking over to it. "Ship, what is your function?"

"To obey." It said with Gaz's voice.

"Hmm, impressive." spoke Zim looking it over. "But how is it not rebelling? The Dib stink couldn't get it under control when he tried it."

"My brother had eight years to study this thing, he has a whole journal on you and everything surrounding your species." she replied crossing her arms. "In it he had some ideas on what went wrong, so I went ahead and made sure I didn't mess up like him. It's like me, but toned down and knows when to listen to me, otherwise I just say a specific phrase and it'll be terminated."

"But how did you get your brother to agree to this?"

"He wasn't keen on the idea, while was I downloading my personality he tried to stop me. So I clocked him right in the jaw and knocked him out. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Zim looked at her before letting out a loud laugh and held his stomach.

"Something funny?" She frowned.

"Zim wishes he could have been there to see it!"

"Well there IS something you'll be there to see. When I tell Dib what we did. I left him in my room."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Not yet Zim, I need to know you're not going to eventually stab me in the back. You need to prove your loyalty."

"What? After what we did and what you have told me, you dare assume Zim would betray you?" he frowned. "Zim is insulted."

"It's nothing personal Zim, I just like to be sure of everything. If you and me are going to be partners on this all you have to do is…" she leaned in and whispered her instructions into his ear.

"WHAT?!" he cried out with wide eyes. "Surely you jest! You want Zim to destroy his very own base?!"

"Along with everything in it."

"But it's been Zim's base of operations since he landed on this ball of dirt! And what about GIR? He's still deactivated in there, and there's also my voot Cruiser, and my irken body!"

"Relax, you can get some stuff out, but the rest of it has got to go if you wanna show you're serious about teaming up with me. But...your old body, it stays."

"Why? Zim is a proud irken after all."

"Zim, which would you rather have? A short, pathetic little bug body that anyone could pick up and punt like a green football? Or…" she walked up to him swaying her hips and put her hands on his shoulders while pressing against him. "Would you rather have a body that's tall and lets you feel wonderful sensations that make everything else in the universe seem inferior?"

"Eh…." Zim trailed off weighing the options while looking at her cleavage before gulping. "Zim... will keep this filthy human meat sac body."

"Good. Now go get what you want to keep. You have less than five minutes." She said climbing into her ship. "Better hurry."

Zim nodded before rushing inside while Gaz pressed a few buttons.

"Ship if Zim doesn't come out in five minutes exactly, blow up the house."

(Consider it done.) the ship replied.

Gaz wasn't too worried about people seeing her or the ship. She kicked back and brought out her game slave while inside Zim turned GIR back on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"No time GIR! Help me get the essentials together! The base will be destroyed!"

"YAY!" he cheered clapping as Zim rushed down to get the important stuff.

"And be in the ship before take off, no dallying!" he ordered out while sweating nervously.

(Later)

"Ship, how much time is left?" Zim asked loading a box.

(Less than one minute.)

"And GIR made sure to pack light, right?" Zim questioned.

(...define light.)

"Gah! Just tell me he's got some stuff that's still useful out of here!"

(Affirmative.)

"Good, then Zim can make his exit!" he said hopping into the ship and started the engine while the roof opened. "Time to go, now."

(But sir, what about-)

"I said NOW!" he yelled before the ship flew up and went flying through the roof. He then guided the ship in front of Gaz's. "Whew I made it just in time."

"I'll say." she remarked. "But I think you forgot something." She then pointed back to the launch hanger where Zim saw GIR watching the Scary Monkey Show and giggling like crazy.

"GIR!" Zim let out in shock before trying to get the robots attention. "GIR! GET OUT OF THERE! HURRY GIR! GIR! LISTEN YO YOUR MASTER!"

While Zim was screaming GIR simply looked up before waving with a goofy grin. "Hi!"

(3, 2, 1.) spoke the computer before the house went kablooey.

From the explosion the little robot was sent flying through the air, enveloped in fire, and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Both Zim and Gaz watched him soar before he crashed somewhere in the city.

"Well, guess you need a new robot." remarked Gaz casually before Zim went flying after GIR. "Or you can go find whatever remains of your old one."

(Later)

They followed the smoke trail and came to the point of impact, a convenient store, or more accurately what was left of the convenient store.

"My guess is the robots gone. You'd be better off making one from scrap." remarked Gaz.

"Not until I see his remains, we can't just leave him for someone to reverse engineer. Let's take a moment to-THERE!" Zim shouted pointing to some shifting rubble.

Both looked and saw said robot burst out of the rubble, scorched all over before he let out a loud 'wahoo!'

"He's alive, great." muttered Gaz disappointed. "That has to be the luckiest or the most durable little bastard in the Galaxy."

"GIR! Are you alright!?" Zim questioned.

"I landed in suck monkeys!" he replied holding up a monkey themed cup.

"That could be heard as something really different." remarked Gaz watching GIR pull money out of his head and put it on the barely standing counter before he made his way out of the shattered sliding doors, which were still operational.

"Enough goofing around GIR! We're going!"

"You got it master!" GIR said before flying into Zim's ship.

"Let's get going before anyone calls the cops." ordered Gaz before the two took off.

Later at the Membrane house both parked their ships and went inside.

"Dib is this way, in my room." Gaz said.

"Zim can't wait to see his expression."

Gaz opened her bedroom door and Zim was shocked. Dib was currently stripped down to his underwear, his arms and legs tied to the bed posts, his mouth was gagged, and several robots surrounded him with dangerous looking claws and teeth.

"Wow." Zim remarked. "Zim ...is scared."

"It was the only way to make him stay put." she shrugged before walking over to her brother and removed the gag with said boy gasping and coughing. "Have fun while I was gone big brother?"

"Gaz! Please for the love of science, please tell me you didn't do it!" he begged while tugging at the binds. "I'll quit watching mysterious mysteries, I'll quit studying the supernatural, I'll even get plastic surgery to shrink down my head! Just please don't do it with HIM!"

"I would, but then I'd be lying."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed out with horror to the sky making Zim cover his ears with the boy gritting his teeth and looked at Gaz while shaking. "You mean...you mean...the two of you…."

"Big time. You're probably going to be an uncle."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed even louder while he started thrashing about with his head shaking and spit flying out making Gaz step back before he stopped and went cross eyed and fell completely still.

"Finally." sighed Zim uncovering his ears. "Zim was expecting something bigger, but-" he stopped when he saw Dib's head slowly turn and saw him tug at the bonds before they snapped off and suddenly saw Dib stand up on the bed with his head lowered. "Eh?"

"Dib?" Gaz looked at her brother before he climbed off and seemed to shake before she noted a slight chuckle coming from him. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? Alright? Oh dear dear Gaz, I'm PEACHY!" he let out with a wide grin and let out a loud laugh while holding his stomach.

"I thinks his brains went the way of the dodo bird." Gaz said.

"Dodo? What is this 'dodo' you speak of?" asked Zim before finding Dib right in front of him, making him jump and found his hand going up and down in a blur with Dib shaking it.

"Welcome to the family Zim! Now that you and my sister made the beast with two backs, you're my new brother!" he cheered before giving Zim a tight squeeze of a hug making the irken groan and try pushing away before Dib dropped him as the boy snickered with his eyes seemingly roll around out of sync then ran out of the room flailing his arms.

"What in the galaxy happened to him?"

"Guess hearing how his sister banged his mortal enemy was the straw on the camel's back. Kinda curious what he's gonna do, but we can worry about that later. We have things to get started." First of a new base of operations."

"Ah yes I believe that was included in your delivery." spoke Zim as they made their way out of the room. "Zim shall show you how it's done."

(30 minutes later)

"So this cylinder thing is like an instant base?" Gas asked from her ship, which was on autopilot, while holding the device.

"Yes, merely draw what you want your base to resemble on the pad with the includes stylus, put it back in its place, and it shall bury itself into the crust and form it."

"Perfect." Gaz said before she began drawing. She took her time and put a great amount of detail.

(Approaching designated coordinates.) Said the computer.

Gaz looked up and saw they were approaching mount rushmore.

"Why did you want us to come here again?" Asked Zim.

"If you want to make a statement that you're planning on taking over you have to destroy symbols of hope and build your empire from the ashes." she replied with a smirk. "After breaking their will, it makes taking over so much easier. Besides, seeing four giant heads together just makes me wanna see it break apart." She said before opening the canopy of her ship then activated the drill on the device before dropping it towards the mountain. "You might wanna get clear Zim."

"Zim already is!" he called with his ship already farther away from her own. "I think I know how my own peoples tech works."

"Then sit back and watch a real base be made." she said moving her ship back as the drill burrowed deep through the rock and dirt. When it reached a far enough depth it stopped and opened up. It started to expand and let out numerous wires with the mountain shaking. As they reached the surface the wires caused much of the mountain to break apart.

Zim watched the mountain come crumbling as numerous cables shot up and started to form the shape of a massive imposing castle with a gothic motif. "By the stars."

"Now that's a real base." she smirked leaning back. "Scary, big, and spacious."

"Yes... very." Zim let out still trying to collect his senses. He shivered while GIR himself clapped with a goofy expression.

"Come on boys, let's go home." she said before flying towards the castle.

"Coming." he spoke before following her.

(Timeskip)

After that day, things had changed, a LOT for the poor people of Earth, and the Irken Empire. They created a virus that would spread to all Irken computer networks making them subjective to their orders. This lead to Gaz hacking into them and causing chaos all around, making it hard for the Tallest to reign in order. In the end all the Irken race was brought to their knees. Once they had established their rule Zim and Gaz were proclaimed emperor and empress of the irken empire, The Tallest had been given new jobs, and with the Irkens as her own personal army Gaz set her sights on the rest of the earth.

Which was painfully easy. So easy it was almost boring had she not gotten a chance to see her brother literally burn the Skool to the ground like a pyromaniac while blasting at any of the students with bloodlust. But he was eventually apprehended. He wound up in the loony bin, but it was taken over by the empire soon after with Dib actually entertaining to some of the guards.

However to this day there was still much of the Galaxy left to conquer. But right now we focus on where the current rulers were in their base.

Heavily pregnant empress Gaz was sitting on her throne rubbing her stomach while listening to the pleas of those who stood before her.

"Please oh great Empress, we humbly come here to beg for your merciful nature on our planet. We are but a humble people who cannot provide anything of use for your mighty army." spoke a rabbit like alien.

"That's where you're wrong." remarked Gaz casually while sipping a soda. "Your planet has something my empire could always use more of. Take a guess what it is, cottontail."

"Uh ...carrots?"

"No."

"Um...lettuce farms?"

"Nope."

"Eh….um….uh...oh! Our carrots?"

Gaz raised an eyebrow and shook her head before pointing at him. "Wrong. I'm talking about slave labor. That's you and your whole race."

"What!? No please your eminence, surely there must be something we can do! Please have mercy!"

"...ugh, okay fine. I guess if we supplied you with better farming equipment you can grow more wheat and tomatoes to supply the pizza factories and pay for your freedom." she huffed with her head propped up with one hand. "But if we do, you better not try and jip us, otherwise you, your family, and everyone else you love will be mining for salt with your bare paws, got it?"

"Oh yesyesyes! Thank you! Thank you!" The rabbit hopped forward and started kissing her feet.

"Yeah, yeah, just know that my generosity is because I'm so close to my due date." she waved him off while one of the female crystal alien guards beside her lead the alien out of the room while holding spears. Gaz rubbed her belly while smiling a little before frowning and looked at the other. "Any others coming here to grovel Sugilite?" she questioned a purple female Crystal alien.

"No your eminence, that was the last one for the day."

"Good. Which means I have free time. Get me my game slave."

"As you wish." Sugilite bowed.

"My lady empress." An orange crystal guard stepped up.

"This better be good Jasper."

"Your pizza has arrived my lady. However... it's five minutes late." he said before Gaz slowly clenched her fingers making them pop.

"Five minutes...late? What have I said about delivering my food late?"

"Shall I send in the delivery boys to face punishment?"

"Frankly I'd like to know why you DIDN'T do it right away if you know this." she spoke gripping her throne making him look down nervously.

"Well...I figured you'd want to punish them personally your eminence. You do have a history with these two as I've heard."

"Well it has been one of those days, alright send them in." she snapped her fingers as he stood up and briefly left the room.

"Gazlene!" Zim shouted as he came in from a side entrance looking miffed.

"What is it Zim?"

"Must your father live here in the palace? He keeps coming into my lab and pesters me non stop with his endless questions." Zim said as Sugilite brought Gaz her game slave.

"Hey, he's a scientist, of course he has a bunch of dumb questions." she remarked taking the game slave and started it up. "Try pawning him off to some random invader and let them deal with him. Being on a whole other planet might keep him busy for a few weeks. But he better be safe, he's still my father."

"Of course. Zim promised to keep him from being disintegrated or experimented on, but Zim feels as though his ears will fall off if he has to endure anymore questions!"

"Good, now if you don't mind I have pizza boys to doom for being late."

"Ooh, may Zim stay and watch?"

"Sure, grab a seat." she said before Zim sat in his throne.

When Jasper returned there were two other guards with them escorting none other than Red and Purple. This time though they had aprons, stupid looking hats, and looked miserable. They were shoved forward and pushed down to the floor.

"So, you two thought it was a good idea to bring my pizza five minutes later." spoke Gaz with a raised eyebrow. "Care to tell me the reason why? Because I'm getting tired of this happening even once when you should know better then to make me wait."

"Don't blame me." Purple spoke then pointed to Red. "Blame the master of navigation here. I was driving."

"Oh no! Don't you throw me under the bus 'partner'. You're the one who couldn't see where you were going and didn't listen to what I was saying. Not to mention you drive like an old Vortian lady."

"Your an old Vortian lady! I was always the better Tallest."

"How dare you! Why I oughta-"

"SHUT IT!" Gaz barked making them stand at attention. "Remind me again why we spared their pitiful lives Zim?"

"Because letting them suffer in a degrading position like what they tried with me is so much worse than crushing them." he grinned at the Tallest as he stood up. "What could be worse than letting them see that Zim now stands at the top, while they are lowly food drones?"

"Oh yeah, plus the purple one is funny." She said before pressing a button on her armrest making a laser light shine in Purple's eye.

"WAAAAH!" he screamed in pain covering it before rolling on the floor while Red snickered.

"Okay here's what I'm gonna do. Congratulations Purple, I'm promoting you." Gaz said.

"R...Really? Awesome! Wait a second...to what?"

"My court jester." she replied making him look shocked while Red snickered louder. "Zim, Red's all yours." she added making red's jaw drop.

"Oh thank you." he grinned rubbing his hands with a dark chuckle. "I've been looking for a new test monkey."

Red paled and gulped in fear while Gaz snapped her fingers.

"Get Purple here his new clothes."

A group of guards swarmed Purple and started changing his outfit. "Ah! Wait, not that! Woo! Your hands are cold! Hey now! Watch where you point that thing!"

Gaz watched as the guards moved away with Purple wearing a court jester outfit, hat, and scepter with dark and light purple colors. "A perfect fit."

"I feel violated." he grumbled looking himself over. "Although I do like the bells."

"Now where should Zim start?" asked Zim bringing out several sharp tools near Red who shivered.

"Zim don't you dare," Gaz said making Red look at her with hope. "you'll mess up the tiles, take him to your lab and vivisect him."

"Oh very well my empress, it just means Zim can use his bigger toys." he chuckled evilly. "Guards! take him to my lab and strap him to my examination table!"

"Yes sir!" saluted several irken guards who moved over and grabbed Red before they started dragging him.

"No, no, no! You can't do this! I'M YOUR TALLEST! YOUR LEADER! HEEEEEEEELP!"

"Try not to kill him Zim. Not too soon." Gaz told him. "If you do, you'll run out of something fun to toy with too soon."

"I don't know, I had a lot of fun with you before we took over." he winked making her give a small smirk.

"Care to tell that to my face?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Zim would be happy to." he grinned walking over to her while putting a hand on her belly and whispered in her ear. "Zim had lots of fun mating with you before we ravaged this planet."

"Well once Junior's out and about I'll show you how to have even more fun." she whispered before pecking him on the cheek. "Than you can put another Smeet in me right away, how's that sound?"

"Like I'm going to have trouble tormenting my former leader with that on my mind." he growled in lust before claiming her lips with her kissing back.


	100. Rabeeder and Runo

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Rabeeder and Runo

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vestroia-

"Hey Tricloid."

"Yeah big sis?"

"Things feel a little boring. After petrifying all those other bakugan, what is there left to do?"

"Really?"

"Yeah and I feel so bored." Groaned Rabeeder as they looked at the rocky sky. "I really wanted cutely pie here."

"But he's not here big sis." pouted Tricloid.

Both sisters sighed while recalling how much fun it was to tease the boy.

"I wouldn't mind if they came back soon. Then we could have another race."

"Yeah." Tricloid sighed.

Rabeeder then recalled the blue haired girl. "You know, that tiny girl was very annoying."

"Which one?"

"The one with no chest."

"Oh yeah! She was really loud too."

"And bossy." The elder sister sighed in frustration. "If only we kept her, maybe she could relax."

"Uh huh uh huh."

"Mmmm, maybe we could get her? I mean there has to be another portal to earth somewhere right?"

"Like where?"

"No idea." She shrugged before a strange yellowish portal appeared as some guy in a lab coat poked his head out and cursed before vanishing, the portal not closing as it then changed to a rainbow colored one. "What was that?"

"Look sister, look!"

"I see it." Rabeeder said before looking around and poked her head inside. "Oh! earth...ah! My head's small!"

"Are you ok?"

She pulled her head out. "Ok, that idea won't work. Maybe we should bait her here instead?"

"But how are we gonna do that?"

She smirked before saying. "I might need some of your clay."

"Huh why?"

"To make a sticky trap, or just a clay model of cutie to catch her off guard."

"Ooh, that sounds really good sister, you're so smart."

"I know I am."

(A few minutes later)

-Earth-

"Ok, I'm done with groceries and can finally get home to relax." Runo smiled while looking happy, but for some reason she felt...uneasy today. 'Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me.'

That was when she noticed Dan's shadow right behind an alleyway.

"What's Dan doing over there?" She muttered before seeing the shadow giving her the bird. "Hey!"

It made several gestures like it was taunting her.

Runo growled before seeing the shadow shaking his butt at him, making her mad. "Oh that's it!" She dropped the bags and ran at it.

(On the other side)

-Vestroia-

And appeared in a very familiar world as she got stuck on a...clay statue of Dan?!

"Huh? Hey this isn't Dan!?"

"Nope, it's a modal."

Runo paled as she was completely stuck in the clay. She turned and saw Tricloid and Rabeeder looking down at her with Rabeeder looking pleased.

"Welcome back, did you miss us?"

"No!"

"Aw." The younger sister pouted. "Meany."

"What's going on? Why am I here? How did I get here!?"

Rabeeder smirked. "You're here because you beat me and were mean to my little sister."

"What are you talking about?!"

"When we were told by master Naga to cause trouble in your world, you bullied my sister." Rabeeder frowned. "And for that, I will punish you forever and ever."

"Yeah, forever and ever and ever."

"Hey you can't blame me! We were protecting our home from that creep!"

Rabeeder shrugged while picking the clay up with her giant left arm. "I get that, but no one bullies my little sister and gets away with it. So from now on, you're staying here."

"The hell I am!" Runo yelled out while unable to get out of the clay.

"Sorry, but you don't have a choice." smirked Rabeeder. "From now on you're stuck here with us, and you'll be our special little pal to play with when we get bored."

(Later)

Runo groaned while unable to know if its been hours or a few minutes. She had been running away from the two and hid behind a large rock to try and rest.

However she was caught every time and was forced to stay in a clay body cast for who knows how long until the elder sister was satisfied.

"I need to get back home, but first I need some water." She muttered while looking around, only to see nothing but soil, crystals and fossils. "There's gotta be something to drink, they can't live around all these rocks and dirt without water."

As she looked around, she didn't notice that her stomach wasn't growling as much. She moved away and looked all around the ground while feeling isolated since there was no caves or holes with the cavern going on for miles.

That was when she noticed that the ground seemed to be leaking water.

"Finally! I knew there was water." Runo cried out before moving towards it.

SWISH!

Only for it to be revealed as a sand pit with Rabeeder at the bottom of it.

"Got you!"

"Gah!" yelled Runo jumping back as the bakugan chuckled.

"Wow, you should look at your face right now. You bought it hook line n sinker." She laughed while grabbing the girl with one hand.

"B-But why?!"

"For fun, duh." She smirked. "I wanted to trick you since you seemed so eager to run away from us."

Runo growled before getting covered in mud by the other sister.

"Time for a nice mud bath."

(Later)

'I am gonna kill them!' Runo thought while stuck in the mud cast, again, as she couldn't move and completely lost track of time.

"Now this time we'll hide and you seek us." smiled Tricloid.

"Yeah." Rabeeder smirked. "If you find us, maybe we will return you home. Key word maybe."

"How am I supposed to find you if I'm STUCK HERE?!"

Both looked at the other before running away quickly as the mud started to crack.

"Grrr, come on, break already!" Runo growled before falling on her face. "OW!"

(Some time later)

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" She yelled pacing across the ground with annoyance. 'Them and their stupid game! I don't even wanna play!'

As she looked around, she noticed that her body seemed to not be hungry or thirsty at all.

"Ok, what's going on? At this point I should be starving and dehydrated. I've been sweating like a pig." she grumbled. "And why do I feel energetic right now?"

That was when she sat on a rock and tried to comprehend why she wasn't hungry or thirsty and how long she's been here.

"It feels like a few hours, but without a watch or clock, how can I-wait! My phone! I can check the time and see if I can call Dan!" She said before pulling out her phone...only to find it was covered in hard mud. "Oh come on! Again with the mud?"

Ring ring.

Runo blinked before trying to break the mud off, only for her hands to hurt as it was pretty much fossilized now, that and-

Bee...p…

The battery died.

"No! Damn it! No!" she yelled shaking it and tried turning it on. "Come on come on! You can't die yet! I just need a single bar!"

But it was no use, it was completely useless now.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled throwing it and watching it break against a rock before she stamped her foot. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

That was when she started to feel very pissed and started running around to call her nerves.

"Stupid bakugan, stupid dimension, stupid EVERYTHING!" She yelled while not noticing that her skin was starting to become paler and paler, almost like marble or bleach. "COME OUT YOU TWO! I'M DONE PLAYING!"

Silence.

"I'm not playing!" She yelled out as her skin began to shift from a marble color to a light blue color with small brown lines near the shoulders, neck and forehead which looked similar to an open eye.

More silence.

"Come out!" Runo snapped while the 'eyes' started to form green gems in their centers along with her hair starting to grow longer and longer until it reached her legs as it began to turn silver in color and the top part twisted around to form two hoop like braids on the back of her hair. All the while her eyelashes started to get longer and went around the sides of her eyes in the form of three long lines.

"Teehee." came a giggle from behind one of the tall stone pillars.

"This is going to be good big sis."

"I'll say, she's already looking way better than when she got here."

"Yeah. But how long will it take?"

"Mmm, no clue." She shrugged with a chuckle. "But seeing her get mad is pretty funny."

Runo screamed in frustration while her eyes started to turn a dark sapphire color, her nails became golden, and her ears started to become slightly pointed. She was so mad that she opened her mouth, causing a beam of light to go shooting out and blew some crystals up, making her eyes widen in shock. "What the fuck?!" She yelled before hearing some chuckling in the distance. "Get out here!"

Silence.

"I said get out here!" She growled while her body started to get taller.

"You didn't say the magic word~"

"Grrr! Get the fuck out now!" Runo yelled in rage.

"Ok ok, yeesh." Rabeeder huffed while moving away from the rock, which Runo didn't know was a clone. "No need to get your pants in a twist."

"What the hell is going on?!"

"About what?" She asked with an innocent smile as the real bakugan were already out of the area.

"How did I just fire some…attack!?"

"Oh that." Rabeeder shrugged. "Maybe it was a case of indigestion?"

"Don't lie! I know you two had something to do with it."

"What do you ever do mean?"

"You know what I mean!" She snapped before hitting Rabeeder, only for her fist to go through her as it was made of pure light. "What the?!"

"Nah nah, better luck next time~" sang Rabeeder's voice.

"Why you little!" She yelled while running after her, and finding that she was faster than normal. "GET BACK HERE!"

(Later on)

Runo grumbled while sitting on a fossilized rock, looking rather pissed off. "I can't believe I lost her!"

That was when she looked at the ground, and kicked some dirt.

"And I really hate being here, why can't they play fair?!" She growled while kicking another pile of dirt. "Is this what I'm doomed to keep doing? Playing a stupid game without finding them? Ugh! I really hope the others are getting close to finding me."

As she said that, she didn't notice Rabeeder right behind her or that she was making a ball of light in her normal hands.

'Hopefully she likes playing with lightballs. Cleaner and more renewable then snow.' She thought with a smirk. "Oh yoohoo~"

"Eh-"

SPLAT!

"GAH! MY EYES!" She cried out in pain while rolling on the ground.

"Are you trying to skip out on finding us? The games not over yet." Rabeeder giggled before seeing Runo getting up, just as her clothes gained a tiny tear near the edges. "So come and catch me~"

"I will murder you!"

"Big words for a slowpoke!" she laughed before floating away as Runo growled and clenched her hands before grabbing a rock and chucked it.

"Laugh at this!"

But the rock missed and hit a stalagmite, which landed on her head.

"Owie! Hey no fair!" She frowned while rubbing her head. "No real punches or any physical violence!"

"Screw the rules!" yelled Runo. "I'm done playing this stupid game!" she sat down and crossed her arms. "I'm just gonna sit here until you decide to send me back home."

"..." Rabeeder blinked before seeing the shoes starting to break a little. "You sure? I mean can't you wait until oh say...that cutie finds you or something? I mean, it's no fun without a prince to save the...um...tomboy princess? No no, that doesn't sound right. Um...oh! The second princess in that other castle!"

And cue Runo seeing red. "No! I'm done waiting! You're sending me back, NOW!"

"Geez, you ever get tired of being mad?" frowned Rabeeder. "All you've done is be a cranky pants over and over. Can't you learn when to lighten up and have any fun?"

"When you return me home!"

Rabeeder huffed and crossed her arms. "Keep up that attitude and me and my sister might as well turn you into a statue like so many others. It's no fun to play if the person seeking is complaining all the time. You don't get it to do you? You're in OUR home, meaning you follow our rules. Or do I need to show you?"

Runo growled before huffing. "Fine."

"Great, oh and before I forget." She smirked. "If you need a rest, my sister's soft mud body can make a trip to the spa look like a very bland birthday party."

"I'll pass, but what I wanna know is what's going on with me." frowned the girl pointing to herself.

"What do you mean? You look fine to me."

"My body is blue! I have pointed ears! My nails are long and I have different hair and eye color!"

"Really? But that's so you." She said as Runo's clothes began to rip a little. "I mean isn't that your normal shade of blue?"

"No it's not!"

"Well frankly you look way better like that than before. It's way better than any old makeover you'd have at that boring planet you call home." She said while Runo started growing, inch by inch, at a slow pace. "So at any rate, you're still it. So come and catch me~"

"I'm taking a break." she frowned. "I might not feel hungry, or thirsty, but I'm taking a break from all this stupid running."

"...ok." Rabeeder shrugged. "Oh and we have a hot spring just a few miles back, it might help with your body." 'Among other things. He he he.'

"A hot spring? Here?"

"Yep, you lot didn't see it last time because you were so busy with Naga." She sighed. "Although we might be partially to blame, we never showed you around. Although I doubt you and your silver haired friend would enjoy seeing out naked bods."

Runo shivered hearing that and shook her head. "That means you two could end up peaking too."

"So? We're all girls here." she remarked right as Tricloid popped up from the ground.

"Yeah. Besides, hot water feels so good all over."

"That's right." Rabeeder smirked with a thumbs up. "Especially around the chest area, although for our guest, it's bee stings."

"Hey!" glared Runo. "I think plenty of milk for your information!"

"It's ok, big sister is still growing herself." spoke Tricloid making Rabeeder blush.

"Hey! That was supposed to be between you and I!"

"Huh? But-"

"Don't even say it." She then whispered. "Besides, once she's completely done with her 'growth', I'm going to get my chest an upgrade. But keep this one quiet, got it?"

"Mmm...ok big sis."

Rabeeder looked at Runo before smiling. "Hey human, better get going before we decide to play volleyball, with you as the ball."

"...fine, but you better not peep, now just where are the springs?"

The two pointed into the distance. "Several miles that way."

"Of course." groaned Runo as she started walking with the bakugan watching.

"Big sis, when is she gonna be done?" whispered Tricloid.

"Relax Tricloid. The longer she sticks around, the more she'll be like us. And once she takes a nice long soak, she'll be way easier to sway." smirked Rabeeder. "All we have to do is wait."

"Ok. But will she want out?"

"That's why I asked you to add sticky mud to the bottom of the hot springs."

"Oh! I see now."

"And before you say it, I'm getting her first."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the oldest, duh." she remarked crossing her arms while her little sister made a pout. "Besides, think of it like this. After I 'break her in' so to speak, she'll be all open to be yours next. This way she won't be stubborn and try to hurt either of us."

"Ok, but will she look like you or me?"

"No clue, but hopefully she doesn't turn into a giant lizard or something, I like our species but seeing a lizard with a girly voice is kinda weird." Rabeeder shrugged. "Anyway, want to tail her?"

"Uh huh, uh huh."

"Good, just remember, we gotta be quiet and not let her know."

"Okie dokie."

(With Runo)

She grumbled while walking through the caves, her clothes almost ready to break along with her shoes, as she looked about eight feet tall, maybe bigger. "Stupid bakugan, stupid caves, stupid hot springs!" she grumbled before she came upon a large lake of water that was steaming making her eyes lit up.

However, the lake was bigger than a small ocean and probably just as deep.

"Maybe I can actually get a chance to relax." She sighed before walking to the shore of the lake, which was full of steaming hot rocks and black sand. She began to take her clothes off and set them aside before poking the water with her toe and flinched. "Maybe I should start with my feet."

As she moved her feet down, she noticed that her toes looked a little longer than usual, and pointed.

'Did I forget to trim this week?' she wondered before sighing when they got in the water and smiled. "Ah, yeah, my feet need this."

The steam and mist filled the air while Runo felt calm and at peace with the world, or dimension to better put her situation.

"I always wanted to go to one of these, but those cost an arm and a leg." She muttered before slowly entering the water, the heat slowly filling her body with its cleansing water, although it was still over the normal 'tolerable' temperature that humans usually like.

Which was about three hundred degrees fahrenheit. Maybe more...maybe?

As she soaked, Rabeeder and Tricloid watched from behind a rock.

"Can we go now big sis?"

"No, she's been there for a second."

"Aw."

"Relax, by the time she's like us, we can have loads of fun."

"Ok." Tricloid said before Runo let out a loud sigh.

"Oh yes...my body feels so good." She sighed while still growing taller every few seconds. "Maybe I should take a little swim."

The steam covered her face for a second before Runo began to dive under the water and started swimming in the semi dark pool.

'Oh this is the life.' she thought feeling her muscles relax and unwind. 'I wouldn't mind soaking in this after every game. I'd feel like a brand new girl.'

That was when she started to feel all her troubles leaving her mind, along with several other things, like why she was here and what she was supposed to be doing right now.

'You know, when I really think about it, a game of hide n seek isn't that bad. I haven't really played it in years. Maybe a few rounds might be a nice change of pace.' Runo thought before she felt even more relaxed as her body began to get bigger and bigger until she was almost as big as the pool itself.

She then started swimming up as she started to look about the size of Rabeeder's body.

SPLASH!

"Ahh!" She sighed while looking very mellow and relaxed. "Such pure water. I wish I had it...um...where was I going to put this water exactly?"

She looked at the rocky ceiling before shrugging and dove back under.

'It'll come back to me later.' Runo thought while opening her mouth and began drinking the water. 'Yum, tastes like sugar.'

'Hook line n sinker.' Rabeeder thought with a smirk.

(Later)

Runo rested herself on the water's surface, floating like a large ship at sea, as her hair spread out like a mass of seaweed. "Ah...so serene."

"Have fun?"

She blinked while seeing Rabeeder on the shoreline. "Yes, why do you ask?" 'Damn it, I was so calm...but I'm still calm? Weird.'

"Well I figured if you soaked too long you'd turn into a raisin." teased the bakugan.

"Hey! I'm not that sensitive!"

"Whatever you say." She chuckled. "Whatever you say~"

Runo puffed out her cheeks, but didn't get mad and just looked away. "Mean."

"Say, want me to join in? Maybe wash your lovely locks?"

"I'm fine, if you jumped in I'd be sent flying."

"Are you sure about that?" Rabeeder smugly smirked. "I'll bet I wouldn't."

"What are you talking about?" Runo asked while looking very confused.

"Oh you know, you'd love to be sent flying into my chest." She pointed to her chest. "And sleep on it like a warm pillow."

Runo blushed and shook her head. "T-That's not true! Pervert!"

"Me?" Rabeeder huffed. "I'm not the one that imagined it, you did miss pervert."

"I'm no pervert!"

"Then put your clothes on, or do you like going in a birthday suit, or dress in this case." She chuckled.

Runo huffed at that. "They're regular clothes."

"Then you won't have any issues putting them back on." Rabeeder chuckled.

"Of course not, watch." Runo frowned before swimming to the shore, only to see the tiny ripped shoes and clothes on the ground. "..."

"Well? We're waiting."

"...WHY ARE THEY SO SMALL?!"

"Because you're as big as me." Rabeeder winked. "So in a way, you've been commando for a long while now."

"What?! I am not as big...as...you?" she spoke in a squeak when she looked down.

"Like the bod? Because you can now see what me and my sister can see." Rabeeder teased.

"AHHH! I'M NAKED!" she yelled trying to cover herself.

"Oh relax, your body is cute." She said while looking her over, which showed gold nipple guards in the shape of tiny flames, a crotch guard that looked metallic and in the shape of a golden triangle, as well as several lines that went across her stomach and hips in the form of tiny swirls. "Plus you're nips and vag are covered silly."

"Really silly." nodded Tricloid as Runo turned red.

"I can't go around without any clothes!"

"Of course you can. Me and Tricloid don't need clothes and you don't see us complaining."

"But you have sleeves and a shirt!"

"That's part of my body, I can take it off like excess scales or an exoskeleton when I get too big. But I haven't needed to in a while." 'But I need to for my breasts!'

Runo gawked in shock. "But…they look so real."

"That's how good they are. Besides, every bakugan don't need clothes. We feel fine just the way we are, so why don't you be the same? It's way more fun and a lot less of a hassle."

"But my modesty!"

"Throw it out the window." Rabeeder smirked. "Besides, you're too big for that stuff anyway~"

"Big sis, is it time to play?"

"Yep, and it's called mud tomb!"

"Yay!"

"Hey wait! I can't get dirty right after getting cleaned!"

"So?" Tricloid said before causing a giant mud mountain to form as she threw it at Runo.

SPLAT!

Getting her entombed in the process.

"Nice one Tricloid!"

"Thanks big sis."

(Later on)

Runo growled while looking around for the sisters, so she can clobber them for throwing mountains of mud at her. "And just when I actually felt like a brand new girl!" she fumed while looking down at her dirty body before frowning and sighed before sitting against a crystal to take a break. "I can't believe my bodies changing like this. It sounds cool when you talk to friends about what it'd be like, but actually being like this is way different. I wonder what Dan and the others are doing right now."

(Earth)

"Ahhhh!" screamed Dan running down a hall and slammed the door shut with a groan. "Marucho! Please tell me you have a plan!"

"What? What's going on-" he asked before a loud banging was heard on the door.

"The girls are going crazy! I don't know what happened, but ever since Runo disappeared they've been going mad! I can't get them to calm down!"

"...what?" He said in confusion.

"The girls are trying to catch me!"

BANG!

BANG!

"Dan! Quit running and come out here!" yelled Julie.

"Yeah!" yelled Chan Lee. "Get your butt out here or I'm going to kick it out!"

"Um, please?" Alice called out. "Just come out."

"Sorry Dan, I'm kinda dealing with my own problem." sweatdropped Marucho as his computer phone started ringing. "Oh no, they're calling again."

"Who's calling?" Dan asked nervously while the door banged again, much harder this time as cracks started to form.

"JJ Dolls."

"What? Why?"

"Um…"

BANG!

BANG!

CRACK!

"There you are!" grinned Julie as the girls swamped Dan and started dragging him by his legs.

"Ahh! Marucho! Help!"

He gulped as the JJ Dolls came on screen.

"Marucho." Both said at once. "Why didn't you answer our voicemails?"

"Well I've been...busy." he sweatdropped with a smile. "You know how it is."

Both glared. "We're coming over, now."

'Oh no!'

"HELP ME!"

(Vestroia)

"He must be worried to tears." she muttered looking at the ground and sighed. "I wonder if I can do that ability from before. I did it on accident, but maybe if I do it on purpose, it'll work out again."

As she looked at the ground, she didn't notice that her arms started to develop strange bumps around the shoulder and armpit areas as several bumps also appeared on the back and sides of her legs.

'Why am I so itchy?' she pondered before standing up. "Alright, I need a target. Those crystals will do."

In the distance, several white crystals looked on with undaunted vigilante as Runo tried to use the attack from earlier.

"Mmmm." She grumbled before taking a deep breath and let it loose. "BURP!"

But not the intended move, not by a mile.

She blushed and covered her mouth in embarrassment. 'Oh my god! Please don't those two have heard me.'

But they did, now hiding behind a rock, and were snickering at the loud burp.

"Ok, lets try again." Runo closed her eyes and opened her mouth and tried imagining what happened, happening again.

Which resulted in a loud-

"AAAAAAAH!"

Scream.

"...fuck! How can this be hard?!" She growled as the bumps started to get bigger and more itchy. "What am I missing here?"

As she pondered the question, she started to scratch her arms a little.

'Are there mosquitoes here? Wait...why do I know a bug I never heard about? Weird.' She thought while trying again.

Which resulted in her gagging a little as she sucked in too much air. This resulted in her coughing and feeling something building up in her throat.

"Cack cack cack!" She gasped out before sending a ball of light right into the distance, destroying a crystal in the process. "Cack! That hurt!"

"Ooh, pretty." whispered Tricloid.

"And funny." Rabeeder chuckled while seeing the bumps on Runo's legs and arms starting to look really big, like the size of cannon balls. "And looks like her body is changing again, get ready Tricloid."

"Oh boy oh boy, this is gonna be so good."

Runo scratched the bumps while looking very itchy. "Gah! Why am I so itchy?! Where's the hot spring when you need it?!" she looked around and walked in a random direction. "And where are those two? How am I supposed to find them if they can hide so good?"

The two chuckled while following right behind her.

Runo scratched on and on while feeling her legs and arms starting to burn up. "Ugh, why is it feeling so warm now?"

That was when she felt a very sharp pain in her arms and legs as the bumps started to pulsate like a nest of spiders.

"Ah!" Runo landed on the ground while feeling very warm and in pain. "W-What's going on?!"

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" asked Rabeeder looking at her upside down.

"Not...now…"

"Oh come on, you can tell me." she smiled. "You look like you could use someone beside you."

"Just go." Runo groaned as the bumps started to gain cracks around the edges. "Ahh!"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." she remarked putting one of her larger hands on Runo's hand. "No jokes this time, all seriousness."

That was when the bumps started to crack as four giant arms with gold and blue armor around the shoulders and elbows started to rise out along with sharp golden claws laced with emerald tips as legs started to morph from two human like legs to the lower body of a gigantic golden tiger covered in organic looking metal as the tail was pointed and looked like a giant dagger while the stripes were made of pure sapphire, which made her several inches taller then Rabeeder, but not by much.

"Wow." Rabeeder muttered. "Four arms AND a centaur like body, looks nice on you." She then looked at Runo's butt, which was still on her upper body. "But having two butts is new in my books."

Runo groaned and looked dazed and confused while unable to stand up. "Ugh…."

"Need help?"

"Ugh…" She groaned as Rabeeder grabbed one of her new large left hands and picked her up.

"Ow, you're heavier than I expected." She panted. "Better get you on a diet, oh wait, we don't get fat."

"Everything feels so...so...weird."

"Then look at your hands." She pointed at the limbs as six bumps appeared on her back, very tiny and hard to see at the moment.

Runo did so and went wide eyed and speechless. "I...I...I have extra arms!"

"And a tiger body." Rabeeder pointed to the lower half as Tricloid started playing with the tail. "A metal one to be exact."

"AHHH!" screamed Runo in shock.

"Good kitty." Tricloid cooed while petting the lower body, making Runo purr like an earthquake. "Good kitty."

"S-Stop that." she got out with a blush.

"Oh relax." Rabeeder chuckled. "Let her have some fun, after all, we're going to play dunk the kitty later."

"W-What?" Runo gasped.

"Oh you know, throwing you into the hot springs. You like it don't you?" She smirked. "Or are you afraid of water now pussycat?"

"D-Don't call me that now!"

"Pussycat." Both chanted while picking her up and started running to a nearby hot spring before-

SPLASH!

Throwing her in like a rag doll.

"AHH!" Runo let out, the water making her jump for some odd reason and letting out a hiss.

"Have fun." Both said before running away as Runo growled while the water started to calm her down.

'I hate them...sometimes.'

(Later on)

Runo looked at her arms while walking around. "Man, having this many limbs is so weird."

As she walked, the bumps on her back grew a little more, and started to itch a little.

"And having a metal lower body is so unnatural, I mean...does that mean I have two butts or one?" She turned around and saw the two butts. "Well that answers my question." she patted her human one and sighed. "At least I'm feeling better without any clothes. Come to think of it, I'm not feeling all that self conscious about it right now. Have I gotten use to it?"

That was when the ass and chest started to slowly grow, every few minutes, as Runo didn't notice due to trying to find a place to rest, but due to having tiger legs, was very difficult.

"I just hope I can learn how to swim fast with these legs." She sighed before seeing a large pool of mud, a gift from Tricloid no doubt. "Nope, I'm not falling for it." she swam away from it and smirked. 'I'm starting to spot her tricks a mile away.'

Only to see another mud pool right next to her, and another and another and another!

"FUCK!" she cursed stopping herself. "Tricloid! I'm gonna get you for this!"

As she kept on cursing, she didn't notice that her human ass cheeks was now large and jiggly as her chest was an 'G' cup now aka an H cup chest due to her giant statue.

"GAH! I will end them...and why do I feel lopsided right now?" Runo muttered while tipping over a little. "Maybe it's the mud?"

"Nope. It's not the mud." Rabeeder said while right next to Runo. "Hi~"

She jumped while Rabeeder placed an arm around her waist.

"Want a bathing buddy?"

"W-When did you show up?"

"Just now." She chuckled. "As for the lopsidedness, your chest and butt grew…" she then huffed. 'Damn it! She's bigger than me!'

"What are...you…" she looked at her chest and gasped. "Oh my god!"

"See? It's nothing to worry about."

Runo blushed while Rabeeder smiled.

"So like this place? Good enough for you?"

"Y-You mean the spring, right?"

"I mean this entire dimension silly." She chuckled. "Don't you like it?"

"Well...I'm getting use to it, but don't you get bored?"

"Yep, but you're here so it's more exciting. Plus this place has much more space then your little earth dimension."

Runo was about to say something when she started drawing a blank. 'Earth...what was it again?'

"Besides, with so much space, me and Tricloid can make all sorts of cool new rock formations to spruce things up."

"Um...why are you really here? I mean don't you hate me or something?"

She shrugged. "Maybe, but that's because you were screeching like a Harpus."

"I was not." huffed Runo.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Also you were pretty annoying, like I wanted a cutie to hug, not a little harem." Rabeeder huffed. "Really, you and that silver haired girl were pretty possessive."

"Julie's the clingy one, I'm not."

"Well you were clinging to him."

"Why are you interested in him anyway? And more specifically me?"

"Oh, simple." Rabeeder patted Runo's back, and touched the now larger bumps. "While some bakugan are either into guys or gals, I'm into both. Same with my sister. But cutie is still number one in our books." 'And soon you.'

"Wait...you're bi?"

"Yep." she nodded. "It's not that so hard to believe."

"Oh...I'm just surprised." Runo admitted. "I mean I didn't know bakugan swung that way."

"It's rare, but we do." Rabeeder smirked. "So want me to wash your hair? Your back? Chest? Butt? Legs?"

"Well...maybe some help with my back."

She smiled while pushing Runo down a little. "Ok, now just relax while I put some sweet scented soil on your back. Trust me, it's to die for."

"Sweet scented oil?"

"No, soil. We haven't found any oil here."

"Oh, so no shampoo?"

"Sham-what?" Rabeeder said in confusion.

"Nevermind." Runo sighed as the bumps started to itch, which started to calm down a little as Rabeeder began placing pink soil onto her skin along with some water. "Oh, that feels good."

"See? Told you." Rabeeder chuckled while rubbing her hands on Runo's back, the bumps started to crack a little. "Now relax."

Runo's mind started to relax as she closed her eyes. She then started to fall asleep while Rabeeder began caressing her chest.

'Soft.' she thought with a bigger smile. 'And just right for teasing.'

'This is the life.' Runo sighed with a smile. 'I wish I never leave this pool.'

"Want me to go lower."

"Please." Runo smiled while Rabeeder began rubbing her waist. "Mmm, thanks."

"Anytime." She grinned. "Besides, you're part of the family now."

"Really?"

"Yep, but as the middle sister, or do you like baby sister?" 'Or play thing. Mmm, mate? Might need to figure this out later.'

"But I'm not from here, I'm...I'm...huh...I can't remember where I came from." she spoke rubbing her head confused. "I don't think I was born here...or was I?"

"Oh don't worry about that now." Rabeeder chuckled while the bumps started to break open a little. "Just relax and let the change finish up~"

"Mmm, alright." She sighed in content as the bumps broke apart as four long bird like wings sprouted out as it became a dark brown color with gold lines all around it in the shape of eyes, which was then followed by a large white and gold ring, similar to a gigantic chakram, with fifty tiny flame like protrusions on the edges and was connected to the base of the wings themselves like an electrical plug. "Mmm."

'Wings and a ring? Wow, that's just cute and interesting.' thought Rabeeder before looking at Runo's tiger rear and grinned before giving it a pat.

"Huh?" Runo blinked while the wings folded into an 'X' formation. "What was that for?"

"Oops, my bad." giggled Rabeeder. "Just wanted to wash your butt, but I missed the first butt."

"...just warn me next time." blushed Runo making the bakugan nod.

"Deal." Rabeeder said before rubbing the human ass. "And I'm going to wash these buns next."

Runo jumped and shivered with the wings twitching. All the while she started to feel...excited at the rubbing. 'It feels...so good~'

"So, you wanna play tag after this? Me and Tricloid will be it this time."

"...ok." Runo nodded. "But no mud."

"No promises~"

(Later)

"Come back here!"

Runo ran as she tried to escape the two sisters, although it was difficult as her legs were tripping on themselves. "Gah! C-Come on! Move you stupid legs!"

Rabeeder and Tricloid ran after the girl before throwing mud and light balls at her.

"Hey! No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war." Rabeeder called out.

Runo groaned and managed to get her balance with the wings lightly flapping. "Come on, come on!"

But as she turned a corner, she came face to face with a wall.

"Fuck!"

"We're gonna get you~!"

"We are coming for you."

Runo paled before turning around and, if on instinct, grabbed the ring, which detached from her back, and threw it at them.

SWISH!

And almost cut them from the powerful throw as it went far into the distance.

"Hey! That's too far!" frowned Rabeeder. "You could have just flown away, not try to take our heads off!"

"S..Sorry…" she spoke looking away. "I-I panicked. I didn't really think."

SWISH!

And cue the ring flying back and landed on Runo's back like a magnet.

Rabeeder huffed. "You need to chill out."

"Well it's hard! Getting chased by two bakugan and still having trouble using these wings and legs." huffed Runo crossing her arms. "So please buzz off."

Both looked at the other before Tricloid places some mud on Runo's cheeks.

"Gah! Not the face!"

"But mud is soothing. Big sis told me so."

"You tell her Tricloid." Rabeeder smiled. "Give her a facial."

"No don't!" Runo yelled before getting covered in mud as Rabeeder licked her lips discreetly.

'This is making me want to play more pranks with her, in the water.' She thought. 'Although this works too, but maybe I should hold back for now? Her mind is still...um, fixated. Yeah! Fixated on being human like, but that'll change very soon.'

"Quit covering me in mud!" Runo yelled while getting stuck in a mud mountain.

"But you need to be cozy."

"Not like this!"

"Well if you wanna get out, do it on your own." smiled Rabeeder. "But not with strength, with an ability."

"...what?"

"You know, an ability."

"I get that but I do not know any!" Runo yelled.

"The energy blast, the light ball, the ring of death." She deadpanned. "Ring any bells?"

"But I haven't taken much time to practice."

"Then this is a good starting point." Rabeeder moved closer to her before whispering. "If you get out, I'll let you touch my chest~"

Runo blushed and looked at her as she backed up.

"Now try concentrating and imagining letting out a haos ability."

"Or a subterra." Runo blushed. "I-I mean I might be duel...type."

"She's right big sis."

"Well either way works, just try and imagine of an ability to get you out of there."

Runo nodded before closing her eyes. She tried to envision a way to break free and felt a connection building up inside. 'Concentrate. Concentrate.' she felt it focus near her fingers with the mud slowly shaking.

The mud rose up and started to levitate like a tiny planetoid. It began to break off her body and hardened before dropping down to the ground.

Both sisters blinked while Runo opened her eyes.

"I got out, with an ability." She pointed at Rabeeder with a blush. "S-So pay up!"

"Wow, who knew you were so eager." teased Rabeeder.

"J-Just pay up!" She blushed as Rabeeder moved over and placed her normal hand on her chest.

"There you go~" she winked with Runo blushing harder and gulping. "How does it feel?"

"I...um...I...um…" She blushed before fainting instantly.

"Weak." huffed Rabeeder.

"Big sis?" Tricloid said confused. "Aren't you going to do it now?"

"What no! That's just rude. I want her to come to me, not me acting like a airheaded schoolgirl." She frowned cutely. "It's more fun that way."

"Oh, ok!"

Rabeeder looked at Runo while squeezing the chest. 'Definitely bigger.'

(Later)

Runo sighed while in the hot springs, and no crazy sisters in sight. However, she felt like something was escaping her line of thought, but she didn't know what exactly. She splashed some water over her face and smiled. "Ah, this is so relaxing. I can't think of any place this...cozy."

As she splashed more water on her face, she looked at her chest and felt very confident about her nakedness. She gave them a rub and chuckled.

"I'll bet Rabeeder wishes she was this big." Runo smirked while looking at the nipples and pulled down the nipple guards, like they were a very small bra, before seeing her inverted light blue nipples. "Or had such nice looking nipples."

"Oooh, so that's what they look like."

Runo blinked before seeing Rabeeder, right next to her and had the 'dress' 'receded' into her body, showing off her C cup chest and white erected nipples to the woman.

"They look very cute, like my nips."

"EEP!"

"What?" Rabeeder said while smiling. "It's a compliment, so don't cover them up."

"W-When did you show up?"

"Right now." She smiled. "And you look happy."

"Well yeah, I thought I was alone."

"And now I'm here." Rabeeder chuckled. "So want to talk? Rub each other's shoulders? Hug?"

"Talking is fine, just don't go getting all grabby."

"Fine." Rabeeder sighed. "So you feel homesick?"

"Um…."

"You can tell me."

"Home sick? What do you mean?"

Rabeeder chuckled. "Nevermind, so do you like me and my sister?"

"I like you as much as I want to kick you."

"Don't be like that, I just asked before you're part of the family."

"Before? You said I already was."

"I meant a while back, I told you that you're part of the family."

"...I'm confused."

"Trust me, we can all be confused sometimes, especially when I'm busy looking at your pretty eyes."

Runo blushed while Rabeeder leaned in.

"Aw, is someone getting shy?"

"N-No."

Rabeeder looked at Runo with a smirk. "You sure hon?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm not shy in the least."

"Prove it."

"Eh?" She blinked. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"Prove you're not shy. Like say, kiss me on the lips."

Runo blushed while Rabeeder moved closer to her face. "B-But-"

"Come on, kiss me~" she winked closing her eyes and with her lips out.

Runo blushed while her body moved on its own and she kissed her, their chests rubbing against each other, and both slowly making out. 'Is this really happening? Am I really doing this?'

'Her lips are so dry.' Rabeeder thought while adding some tongue. 'Better moisten them~'

Runo blushed and shivered, but didn't try to stop her.

As they made out, both of their arms started to either grope the ass or the chests, which made them even more lustful. Both then started to moan and licked each other's tongues. Soon they fell down into the water with moans and groans along with hisses heard off screen.

All the while Tricloid was busy making mud balls.

'Time to make a super mud ball!'

"OOOOOOOH!" yelled out Runo while Tricloid blinked and turned around.

"What was that?" She said before shrugging and turned around. "Oh well, super mud ball time!"


	101. Queen La and Jane

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Queen La and Jane

Series: Tarzan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the jungles of Africa, City of Opar-

In the lost city in the middle of the jungle is where numerous Leopardmen were going about their day.

All trying to keep the city clean and running as they kept watch on the ancient city lost to time itself. Some of them went to the main building with food supplies while others stood guard around it.

The camera zoomed towards a throne room as a woman with cyan eyes with slit pupils, messy platinum blonde hair, dark tanned skin, a small ass and an E cup chest, wearing a jet black and maroon colored bikini top and matching sarong with canine teeth decorating the edges, curved golden earrings with some golden wrist, ankle, and arm braces along with a golden necklace, a single red ruby in a gold frame attached to the bikini top and held together her long menacing black and maroon colored cape, sat on a golden throne with a golden leopard headed staff with some bandages near the middle of the hilt, a bright ruby orb in its jaws, emerald green eyes, two tiny disks near the tip of the staff and a necklace of canine teeth attached to it, lying on the left edge of the throne.

This was Queen La, immortal ruler of Opar and the most powerful sorceress in the jungle. Also the ruler of the Leopardmen who served her dutifully and obediently.

But today, like every other day, she was bored. Especially after a few hundred years or so of being in a city full of transformed animals, for she wanted an equal to stand by herself in this utopia. The problem was that everyone that has been 'brought' to her city were either down right weak or just refused her advances. And no one tells this queen no, not even if it would save them a painful death.

She had her head propped on one hand while staring out through a window while some Leopardmen fanned her. "Sigh, ho hum ho hum."

One of the Leopardman gave a growl as a way of asking 'Is everyone ok my queen?'.

"No." She frowned. "I am the most powerful ruler of this city yet I have no equal, not in strength or stamina. And it's been a long time since a single human came to this city without you stealing them away in the middle of the night."

The Leopardman went silent and looked away with the other one trying to look innocent.

'This is the one downside to having an army of leopards at my beck and call, accursed primal instincts.' La thought with a frown before one Leopardman ran into the throne room.

It growled while sounding like it just found something.

"What? A human is right outside the boundaries of my kingdom?" She said with a peaked interest. "Are you sure?"

He nodded with her standing up with a grin.

"This day just might not be so boring. Show me, now." She said while taking off her cape and took her staff with her.

It growled before turning around and walked out of the throne room.

(Elsewhere)

-In the jungle-

CRACK!

"AHHH!" screamed a young woman with fair skin, blue eyes, long brown hair that looked messy and unkempt, a G cup chest and medium sized ass, although the long yellow dress with a purple cravat made it look like her ass was gigantic in size, wearing a pair of white gloves, white boots with black on the soles, toes, and heels, a white petticoat, and white frilly knee-length pantalettes, as she fell over and landed on the mud.

"Oh confound it! Not my dress! This was just cleaned!" She cried out while grumbling as she just got chased by baboons and she was now lost in the jungle with no weapons or extra clothing.

She got up and cringed at the mud before she tried wiping it off. She then looked around while getting very nervous due to the fact that in any of the bushes or tree branches, there might be a predator or some deadly animals that want to eat her whole. "I need to find camp before it rains."

That was when she started walking again, unaware that she was getting closer and closer to the bottom of a cliffside with vines dangling from it.

"Oh this mud is so disgusting! I'm going to need three baths just to feel clean again." She grumbled before noticing the cliffside and grumbled. "Oh that's just bloody great!"

CRASH!

And cue rain.

She grumbled while not seeing the pair of eyes in the bushes. "I hate my life."

'Hmm, a human woman eh?' thought La while looking above her from a tree branch. 'And not from that accused tribe, how fascinating.'

Jane rushed to try and find shelter as the rain soaked into her hair and dress. But all she could find was a small rock jutting from the cliffside.

She cursed as La watched on with the Leopardman watched from another branch.

'Mmm, young, fair, a little weak but easily swayed.' she thought in amusement. 'Perhaps I can make use of her.'

"Oh what I wouldn't give for my tent!" yelled Jane kicking a rock before she heard a low growl behind her making her stiffen up and grow nervous. "Oh no."

"Grrrr."

Jane gulped before seeing a pair of eyes in the bushes behind her. She backed up and began to see a figure rise up. "W-Who's there?! D-Don't come any closer!

"Grrrr." It growled before revealing itself to be a humanoid leopard. "Raaa!"

"Ahhh!" she screamed in fear and kept backing up while having her back to the cliffside.

"Raaa!" It roared out before lunging at her.

"AHHHHH!"

That was when a blast of red energy came from the tree and caused the creature to turn into dust as a figure jumped down and landed next to Jane.

"Tsk tsk. Those rouge Leopardmen are always causing trouble." She sighed while leaning against her staff. "I should've just sacrificed him when I had the chance."

Jane looked at the woman in confusion and surprise, but felt relief. "W...Who are you?"

She turned to her. "You're savior of course."

"But...how did…"

"Magic." She said before walking over to her. "And you are very lucky."

Jane gulped while backing up. "Ma-Magic? There's no such thing!"

She raised her staff up and caused a tree to instantly form from the ground. "There is. Oh and I almost forgot to introduce myself, I am Queen La of the city of Opar."

Jane dropped her jaw in disbelief and didn't know whether to scream or faint.

"Are you need of rest and food?" La asked with a smirk.

"...perhaps? Why do you ask?"

"Because I offer you a place in my kingdom." She said while extending a hand. "One where you will be treated like royalty."

"Kingdom? That's ridiculous. We're out in a jungle. Far from the cities and civilization."

La frowned. "How little you know about Opar."

Jane blinked while La used her staff to teleport them in a green mist.

(Elsewhere)

-Opar-

And right into the heart of the ancient city itself.

"Welcome to my kingdom." La said as Jane was in complete shock. "And your new home, if you want that is."

"W-What?! How did...who..."

"Again magic." She said. "Now come along, you need some new clothes and some food."

"Hold up!" Jane got out. "I am not going anywhere until I am told EVERYTHING!"

'Stubborn as a rhino.' "As you wish, after you are well fed." She said before snapping her fingers and caused some Leopardmen to appear. "Cook us a meal fit for a queen. And no raw meat this time."

They nodded before walking off with Jane surprised and turned to the woman.

"They...listened to you?"

"Of course they do, I am their queen." La chuckled. "That other one was a rogue one."

"But...But…"

"Follow me and you'll have your questions answered." La said while walking away as Jane was very confused. 'Just see if she's mate material and if she's not, feed her to the crocodiles.'

(At the banquet hall)

Jane was amazed as it was covered in precious stones and statues of giant leopard headed men as a large feast of assorted meat was spawn on the table. However she was slightly embarrassed as she was still in her dirty attire. "It's...so grand."

"That it is." said La while sitting at the head of the table. "But come, eat as much as you want."

"Well I'd love to, really, it's just…" she trailed off while gesturing to her dress. "I was taught it's rude to wear something dirty to a meal."

"Well just eat, we will worry about your...dress later." 'That's a dress? I thought it was a robe that barely covered her ass.'

"Well it's just I got a little soaked in the rain so..."

La sighed. "Just sit down and eat. Those clothes will work for now."

Jane sighed and sat down before looking at the food and felt her stomach gurgle in hunger. She then looked for any utensils but couldn't find any as La began ripping into her large stack of ribs with gusto and her own hands. "Um, excuse me, but could I have a knife and fork?"

"No." La said while finishing one rib. "We don't. So just do what I do."

"What? With my hands? But that's not hygienic! I mean, you could get yourself sick from who knows what germs from the food."

"What are germs?" She asked while eating a slab of meat. "And just eat before you starve."

GROWL!

"But-"

"Eat. Now."

Jane gulped before using her hand on the food, which she didn't know was laced with magic to make her less suspicious about La, and was amazed as she ate with gusto.

"How is it?" 'Step one complete. Now to let her talk about herself and why she was out in the jungle in the first place.'

"Mmm, it's delicious. What is it?"

"Cooked rhino, cooked elephant, cooked gorilla, cooked python, cooked crocodile, and my personal favorite." She eyed one of the Leopardmen, who stiffened in fear. "Cooked leopard."

Jane's eyes widened before spitting out the meat and coughed while wiping at her tongue.

"What? It's not cooked enough?"

"Leopard?!"

"Of course, you'd be surprised how tasty it can be if cooked just right."

"But leopard!"

"Relax, I don't eat my subjects." She lied. "So just eat and relax."

"But-"

"Eat." She said in a commanding tone as Jane froze.

The woman gulped and looked at the food hesitantly before biting into the meat and forcing herself to eat it. Which tasted good. 'Huh, very tasty.'

'To think, I used my best Leopardmen for this feast, oh well, I'll make more.' thought La enjoying her meat as it became quiet with Jane looking in a cup near her with unease. "Relax, it's some of my naturally made wine."

"You sure?"

"Trust me, it's wine." she replied before taking a sip from her own cup. "See?"

Jane looked at the cup and drank it.

"Well?"

"It's a bit tart, but still good."

"Good, now why were you in my kingdom anyway? Dressed in those...rags."

"Hey, these are a fine and expensive dress." frowned Jane. "As for why I'm here, I'm here on an expedition if you will with my father. We're here trying to find some of the gorillas that are said to live here."

"...why gorillas? Those apes are weak and boring, especially with their lack of sharp teeth, although they are strong."

"To learn more about them, of course." she replied matter of factly. "I mean we came such a long way to learn more about them, and finding out more about how they live and such would be valuable information back in London."

"London? What kind of village or kingdom is that?"

"Oh it's a wonderful city." she smiled. "It's filled with all sorts of lovely people, sights and sounds, delicious food and beautiful buildings, truly a splendid place to live in."

"And?" La asked with a hint of boredom. "Is that all?"

"Well the queen is having her diamond jubilee right now."

"A queen? I would never have guessed."

"Yeah, it's a big event. Truth be told I wish I was there to see it instead of here, but my father insisted I come."

La raised an eyebrow before asking. "Have you been courted yet? For a woman of your...natural physical appearance, you must have princess and nobles offering you gold and silver." 'Or just lots of stares from her unnatural ass.'

"Oh no, not quite." blushed Jane looking away. "I've been to a few balls over the years, but I'm not so lucky. But I do hope one day I'd find a nice man who is a gentleman."

"...then you are living in a delusion." La shook her head. "Not all men will act as 'gentlemanly' as you imagine. Men are just beasts with two legs."

"Hey now, I'll have you know London is the centerpiece of class and manners." huffed Jane crossing her arms. "I don't know how it goes in this land, but in London men are finely dressed and brought up on the best of techniques and class to prepare themselves for the world."

"Yet they let you run into the jungle without sending help? How gentlemanly." She sarcastically said. "Look, men are beasts, no matter how much clothes they wear, believe me, I had a lot of dealings with men." She looked at her 'army'. "Especially these lot."

"Well these man-like creatures are different than real men."

"But they lack the necessary swords for any copulation." La waved off. "But come, eat, drink, and then I shall give you some new clothes. Although I have one question."

"What?"

"Is your butt naturally that large?"

"W-What no! That's a bustle!"

"A what?"

"It's undergarment that...makes my behind bigger. But it's fashionable back home."

"...very unnatural. And here I thought you gave birth to an elephant."

The Leopardmen growled, as if chuckling, at the comment.

"D-Don't be so ridiculous! As if something like would be possible!"

"I've seen it before." She chuckled. "But now eat."

"I've lost my appetite."

"Just eat." She said with an authoritarian tone. "**Now.**"

Jane gulped before finding her body eating the food with gusto and without any manners.

'I love being queen.'

(Later on)

"Ooh, I'm full." Jane groaned while holding her stomach.

"So no desert?" La asked while some of her servants brought in some gooey pink balls on silver plates.

"Ugh...what's that?"

"Some anteater brains."

Jane covered her mouth and turned green before running away off screen and threw up a little.

"..." La sighed. 'What a weak stomach, but perhaps I should turn her into a pampered mate? Just in case she tries running. Mmm...I'll keep that in mind.'

"Ugh…" groaned Jane wiping at her mouth. "S...Sorry...I think I just...ate a bit much."

"Don't worry." La said while getting up. "You can have all the food you want, after I show you to your chambers and get you changed into more suitable garments."

"That's ok, I need to head back to camp anyway before my father gets worried."

"About that." She said before slamming her staff on the ground, very quietly. "There's a nasty thunderstorm outside, I suggest you stay here tonight."

KABOOM!

ZAP!

Jane turned and groaned hearing the rain. "Oh bloody hell, and I just got dry."

"Shall I take you to your chambers? Perhaps give you a change in clothes?"

The woman groaned and turned to her. "Yes please."

La walked besides her while helping Jane around the ancient city. 'Later, once she's nice and ripe, I shall make sure no one finds her, ever.'

(Later)

Jane was currently snoozing in a large bed La provided for her and didn't seem to have any trouble. Her attire at the moment was a black leopard skin top with a sapphire near the cleavage area, a tiny skirt with gold clips, and a white fur thong that seemed to be very patted near the ass. She rolled on her side and began to slowly awake due to her internal clock. "Yawn...ugh. That felt good."

The sound of birds and parrots rang in the early morning sky. She sat up and stretched out her arms while feeling relaxed and refreshed.

"Ah. That was the best sleep I had in ages." Jane sighed while looking out the window. "Wow, the city is beautiful right now." she climbed out and moved over to get a closer look. "And the sunrise is perfect from up here."

Knock knock.

She blinked while turning around to see La entering the room.

"Oh, you're up. I thought you would be sleeping until noon."

"No, I'm used to getting up early."

"I see." 'Better make sure her wine is laced with sleeping powder.' "So are you going to leave now or have a meal?"

"Well I better leave, my father's probably worried sick about me. Thank you for the meal and letting me sleep for the night."

"It's my pleasure. But before I forget, make sure not to get lost again, especially in this city. We don't need a corpse in the water supply."

"I should be able to find camp." spoke Jane with a shiver at the casual tone at the grim image.

"Alright then, but my kingdom is open to you." La said with a pleasant smile.

Jane gulped before walking passed her and down a hallway.

La slammed her staff to the ground as its magic seeped into the city and gave it a life of its own. 'Let's see her leave my maze of Opar.'

(With Jane)

Jane walked down the street and looked around the city as she did. All the while feeling like she's been down this way before. "Odd, I swear that I just went past this fountain two times already." she went to the right and saw a wall and moved alongside it.

Only to notice that she went back to the fountain.

"Ok, this is quite contrary." she frowned. "I know for a fact I've gone by this fountain several times."

As she looked around, she didn't see the hallways and walls shifting around and disappearing at different intervals.

"Maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me? Or maybe that magic the queen was talking about, no matter how unscientific that is." she muttered stopping and rubbed her chin before looking at herself and jumped. "Oh drat! I forgot to get my dress back, if father sees me in this kind of clothing he'll have a heart attack."

That was when she turned a corner and noticed she was...back at the fountain again.

"Alright, what's going on?" she put her hands on her hips and looked around. "La? Queen La? Can you hear me?"

"Yes?" She said while right behind her and sitting on the edge of the fountain. "You called?"

Jane jumped with a yelp with the queen smiling.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes, well I keep getting lost."

"This is an old city you know."

"It's more than that." huffed the woman. "I've been passing by that same fountain over and over, and it's starting to irk me."

"Oh, the hallways always go to that fountain. Been like that for years."

"Well just how am I supposed to leave?"

"Just go right." La lied. "Then make a left and you're at the gates."

"Thank you. Oh! Before I forget again, I left my wet clothes back there and need to get them. I don't want my father to see me in...these."

"I'm sorry, but they were too dirty. So I sent my servants to wash them in the river below."

"Well do you know when they'll be done?"

"Mmm, tonight. Those clothes are disgusting you know." La lied as she already fixed them with her magic and hid them in her chambers. "So perhaps waiting until you meet your camp, or are you already becoming a 'native'?"

"No." blushed Jane.

"Well if you go right you should reach the gates in no time. If not, I'll have to help escort you out."

Jane sighed before walking in the respective direction.

'Although I did neglect to tell her that the path she took leads towards the bath houses. Meh, like I care if she makes it out or not, she's going to be mine. One way or another.'

(Later)

"Ugh! My feet are killing me." Jane groaned while sitting on the ground rubbing her feet. "Going right she says, I'll reach the gates she says, well I don't see any gates."

As she looked around, Jane noticed that she was inside a large roman like bath house with steam all over the place and decorated with leopards of gold.

"This must be where she goes to get cleaned up. A bit warm, but it does have a quaint feeling to it." Jane muttered while noticing that her body was sweating like crazy, and smelled very bad. She sniffed it and shook her head. "Goodness! Getting lost in the jungle must have made me work up a sweat. I suppose a little dip couldn't hurt."

The steam covered the room like a fog as Jane began to undress and slipped into the water.

"Ahhh, just perfect." she smiled slipping in. "Seems like I won't have to worry about it getting too hot."

As she soaked in the water, she felt her worries passing by her, and didn't notice La right next to her.

"Having fun in my private bath house?"

"AHH!" jumped Jane turning with wide eyes with La chuckling.

"Seems I surprised you."

"How?!"

"I walked in." She said coyly. "Still, to think you had the gall to be in here? Are you trying to anger a queen?"

"N-N-No! I swear it's not like that!" she held up her hands. "It's just...well...I was...smelly." she muttered embarrassed. "I thought maybe since I was lost and couldn't find the gates I could take a quick soak in here."

"...you did smell like a hippopotamus' ass." La says bluntly.

"Hey!"

"Just saying." She shrugged. "But you should have asked permission first."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't know where you were, especially when you said to go right." muttered Jane.

"Did I say right? Oops, it was actually left then a right turn. How silly of me." La chuckled. "Still, you better clean yourself up or the wild pythons might smell you and eat you whole."

Jane shivered at the idea and nodded. "I'm almost done."

La sniffed her, very closely, and gagged. "You're not clean yet. You need a lot of washing to get that musk off your body."

"Well if I had some soap from back home I'd be as sweet smelling as roses by now."

"..." she grabbed her staff from the edge of the bath and hit Jane with a bit of green dust. "There, you're body will smell sweeter when in water, no need to praise me."

Jane coughed and tried waving it away. "What cough, is this?!"

"Just a spell." She said with a smirk. "You will smell as sweet as...roses every time you wash your body with fresh water. Don't use salt water however, it just makes you smell worse than a mountain of dung beetles." 'With one added bonus of keeping track of her, both physically and mentally. He he.'

"You could have warned me before cough, throwing it in my face."

"Same to you using my private bath house." She poked Jane's nose with her finger. "But come, relax and let me wash that hair of yours."

Jane sighed while La started soaking her hair in the water. "If you insist."

La moved her fingers down the strands of hair and smirked. 'Such soft hair. Just like my own, although the brown seems out of place with my unique color.'

(Later on)

"Ah, thank you Queen La." Jane said with a bow.

"You're welcome." La said with a smirk. "I live to make my guests feel comfortable."

"Now could you possibly help show me where the gates are?"

La sighed before pointing to one of the doors, which opened and revealed a large bridge connecting to the main gate of the city. "Though there, although I suggest you stay clothed, this is mating season for a few animals within and outside the boundaries of my kingdom."

"I'll do just that, thank you again." Jane said while getting dressed.

"So you want my clothes or those dirty rags?" She asked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you want the clothes your wearing now or the ones currently being washed?"

"Well you said my clothes would be done by tonight right? I'll just use these ones for now and try to keep my father from getting shocked or a heart attack."

"As you wish, but remember." La said as Jane finished getting dressed. "My doors are always open to you."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll make sure my father knows of your kindness." She said while running off, not seeing the evil smile on the queen's face.

'Once I'm done with you, your father and past will be all but forgotten.' She thought before looking at the orb on her staff, which showed the camp's location. 'And once you leave on your own accord, I will strike with my army of Leopardmen.'

(About three days later)

-The expedition's camp-

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear! Where could my darling daughter be?! This is horrible! Terrible! Inconceivable!" panicked a short man while a taller man with a mustache rolled his eyes while polishing a rifle.

"Get a hold of yourself old man. That woman is surely devoured by the savage game in this god forsaken land."

"Don't say that!" he spoke up going pale. "If something happened to my poor Jane, I...I...I don't know what I'd do!"

"Just forget about her."

That was when something was heard in the bushes.

RUSSLE!

RUSSLE!

The two of them turned with the taller man holding his gun out with it loaded.

"Quiet, we have company."

RUSSLE!

RUSSLE!

Click.

The gun aimed at the bushes before...Jane ran out, panting and wearing very unusual clothes.

"Ah..ah...stupid baboons."

Clayton lowered the gun and looked her over while her father gasped with tears in his eyes.

"Jane? You're alive!"

"Ah...I am daddy." She panted. "And...the reason why I was gone...is a strange one."

"We can tell." remarked Clayton who kept staring with Jane's father gasping and covering his eyes with the woman blushing. "Where on earth did you get clothes like that?"

"...well…"

(One LONG story later)

"And that's how I got back here." she finished with the two men looking at her in shock while Jane had a bathrobe over herself.

"And these Lepoardmen." Clayton spoke with slight interest. "Are they intelligent?"

"I think so, I didn't notice due to my tired state." Jane admitted. "But all of them follow Queen La without question."

"This is most fascinating, we must lead an exposition to this city at once." said the professor.

"Agreed, if we can't find the gorillas, perhaps this Queen La can tell us where to find them." spoke Clayton.

"Maybe we should wait." spoke Jane. "I wanna take a small break from all that. Maybe we can visit her tomorrow when it's bright and early."

"Why not tonight?"

"Well, I don't remember the way at night. And if we find Opar again, she might not be so happy. I mean, she was able to send me into the city in such a rapid speed, which is highly unscientific and breaks the laws of nature."

"Hmmm, perhaps." spoke Clayton with reluctance. "If we go out at night, chances are we won't be coming back. Tomorrow we'll go to this Opar as soon as possible and meet this 'Queen La'."

"Excellent idea." The professor said ecstatically as Jane sighed and didn't notice the strange green mist hovering over her like a small locust.

(Much later)

The girl snoozed in her tent while still in her bathrobe. All the while the green mist floated around her and began entering her nose and ears, causing her still sleeping mind to become active and full of imagination.

(Inside the dream)

Jane blinked as she was at a freak show, watching the fat lady singing to an audience of no one. She looked around while noting her dress on her and was utterly confused.

"La la la la. La la la la!" The lady sung while Jane felt mesmerized by the singing, and felt very relaxed as the fat lady's eyes began to glow red. "La la la la LA LAAAAA!"

"Wow, she's actually quite good." muttered Jane while finding herself swaying a little.

"La lala la la!" The fat lady sang before two more appeared behind her and began singing. "La la la la!"

Jane swayed a little more while the music seemed to entrance her very soul.

"La la la la la LAAAAAA!" All three sang while Jane started to dance like an arabian dancer to the sound.

"So...soothing…" She sighed while still dancing as the fat ladies kept on singing, all the while a woman with a top hat and no other clothes on walked over to her and began stripping her.

"You look a bit stuffy in this." The woman said while licking her lips and began pulling down the underwear. "Let me help you undress."

"La la la la la LA!"

"Yes...so hot…" Jane said while still dancing. Before the woman could pull her bloomers all the way down, everything went black and she suddenly found herself waking up in her bed.

(Out of the dream)

Jane looked around while feeling very flustered and confused. 'Huh? Was that a dream?' she sat up and wiped at her head. "Why am I sweating? It doesn't feel that warm."

As she looked around, the green fog stayed over her head and waited patiently for her to sleep again.

"Hmm, better get a glass of water." She went out of the tent as the fog slowly entered her body, waiting for the chance to strike once again.

(Later)

Jane sighed after getting some water and moved back under the covers. All the while the green fog moved into her ears and caused her to enter another dream.

(In this dream)

Jane blinked, while in a fancy ballroom dress, as she was currently in a ballroom with several tanned skinned women in fancy dark red dresses dancing gracefully and with seemingly perfect rhythm. "When did I get invited to this ball?"

"Excuse me miss, care to dance?" asked one lady with red eyes.

"Um..sure?" She said. "But what's the ball for?"

"You." she smiled taking Jane's hand and lead her to the floor. "All of it." The woman said, confusing Jane.

"Me? But why?" She asked before the women began to circle around her, causing her to feel their hands against her chest and ass while the main woman began to stare at her with her eyes, causing her to sway a little.

"Why not? You deserve a big dance in your honor." She said as Jane felt her body starting to warm up as her clothes started to fall off like paper and turned into a large carpet. "And I'm the lucky lady for you, now dance with me."

Jane gulped and felt flushed, but held the woman's hand as she put her hands on the mystery woman's shoulders who put her hands on Jane's waist as the music began to change into a slow one with a light shone down on them.

As the two began to dance, the music started to have a hypnotic effect on Jane, making her slowly dance in sync with the mystery lady, all the while their clothes started to peel off and became a large never-ending rug of red and gold.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels nice, although it's a bit embarrassing. I'm not used to dancing with another lady."

"Then I will make this the best moment of your life." She said as she twirled Jane around and tipped her down. "My lady."

Jane blushed with a giggle, while not noticing her naked body, but she did start to notice the mystery woman slowly shifting into a familiar face.

That being Queen La herself, her hair flowing down to her ass like vines as the woman bent Jane upwards and moved in for a kiss.

Which lead to Jane turning red as her lips connected to the queen's. She even felt Queen La wrapping her arms around her to pull her closer and finally noted them being naked when she felt their breasts touching.

"My lady, shall we continue this dance on the bed?" La smirked while a large red and black bed made of the softest fur and silk rose from the rug and underneath the two women. "I promise to go easy on you."

"W...But I...and you...I...what?!" Jane got out, overwhelmed by all this and turning red.

"Hush." La placed a finger on her lips. "Let the queen do her job, little lady." she pushed Jane back on the bed and crawled over her with a smirk. "I'll make you feel incredible."

Jane turned bright red as she began feeling very hot and sticky, just as La began to suck on her nipples. "Ooh!" she squirmed from the sensation while feeling La grab and squeeze her other breast. "Q-Queen La, s-stop!"

But she didn't stop as the bed began sinking Jane's limbs into it like quicksand and some strange silk tendrils began to rub Jane's slit.

"Oooh!" she cried out with wide eyes from the feeling while her body got more warm with her shaking her head. "W-What's going on?!"

"Mmmm." La hummed while her breasts started to form long cock like nipples that began to push into Jane's slit and anus like snakes. "Mmm~"

"OOOOH!"

(Outside the dream)

"Ah!" Jane cried out while the fog moved away and hid in her body. She sat up and panted while looking around her tent and wiped at her face. "Good lord! What...What kind of dream was that? It was...unorthodox."

As she looked around and tried to calm her heart, she didn't see the large amount of juices seeping through her bloomers and bathrobe.

"Why would I dream up something so...raunchy like that? Did I drink bad water? Oh dear, I hope I'm not coming down with a bad fever from being out in the jungle." She muttered while looking at her previous outfit sitting on a nearby chair, a gift from La, which made her blush again. "And why her of all people?"

As she pondered this she noted something wrong and looked at her chest under the bathrobe and started to get an urge to touch them. But she was strong willed and didn't try anything, well except for the face her body was being easily manipulated to touch it without her brain knowing due to her slight tiredness.

'So wet.' She thought while the green fog kept on waiting, patiently, like a viper with a mouse. 'As long as I'm by myself, perhaps just one little touch couldn't hurt.'

But as she touched her slit, she felt another sleeping spell on her and yawned. "Mmm, maybe later…"

And like that she fell asleep.

(In another dream)

And found herself on the floor, naked and chained to the floor, while seeing several harem dancers rubbing her breasts and hips with their feet.

'WHAT THE?!' she thought with wide eyes and started squirming. "G-Get away and quit that!"

But they kept on doing it while Jane felt her slit getting drenched, just as several cock like snakes appeared from the floor and aimed themselves at her holes.

"Get away!" she cried trying to kick them away.

Only for them to move closer and closer as La rose from the ground, the cocks connected to her slit, and smirked.

"You look hungry, have some warm seed." she chuckled moving closer with Jane going wide eyed and tried to move, but the dancers held her down using their feet.

The cocks moved deep into the holes as Jane moaned and felt her juices spilling out like a river, as La's nipples turned into large cocks and pushed into Jane's nipples.

"Ahhh!"

"Mmmm, four holes. All for me, your queen." La hummed as her eyes were glowing red. "And my seed."

"Ahhhhh!" She cried out as La moved to her lips and began kissing her while feeling another cock getting thrust down her throat. "MMMM!"

The dancers kept on holding Jane as La kept this going for a VERY long time, her eyes glazing at the woman as her eyes started to glaze over.

'Oh god! I'm being violated all over!' Jane thought while her body began to heat up and her juices began filling the area. 'Oh god!'

"Mmm~" La moaned as the cocks kept on pushing in the holes and nipples, getting harder and bigger with each long thrust. "Mmm~"

"MMMMMM!" Jane moaned before feeling the cocks getting very twitchy. "MMMMM?!"

And cue the sperm filling her up like a hot air balloon as she felt ready to explode-

BOOOOOM!

(Outside the dream)

"AHHH!" Jane screamed quietly while looking herself over. "Ah...ah...oh thank god ...I didn't explode…"

As she looked around, she felt very flustered and her juices drenching her robe and the bed like a small river. "Oh bloody hell, what's wrong with me?"

The green fog moved over Jane's head while said woman prayed this wouldn't happen again.

(Several dreams later aka next morning)

"Jane dear? Are you up? Breakfast is-goodness!" gasped her father opening the tent flap and saw his daughter with bags under her eyes and sitting up in bed. "Jane? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...daddy." She yawned while she had dark rings around her eyes. "Just tired…" 'So...many...oh lord!'

"I should say so, you look like you didn't get a single wink."

"It's fine...I'll be ok daddy." Jane yawned. "Just let me get ready...ok?"

"Alright, I'll get you a fresh cup of tea with lemon, that'll brighten you up right away." He said before walking away.

Jane sighed while looking at the other set of clothes, and thought of La's face. 'Why her? Why?'

(Later)

Jane looked around while leading the exhibition through the jungle, which seemed to be quiet today and lacking any animal life.

As for the men, they felt like someone or something was watching them, but couldn't find the source.

Jane let out a yawn and dragged her feet which felt like lead due to lack of energy. "It's about a few miles this way. And once we get to a cliffside, we can see Opar."

Clayton looked at the jungle while aiming his gun around. "Something's wrong here. There should be some kind of sound, even if it's small and minor, but it's too quiet."

"True, but perhaps the local wildlife is afraid of us and those confounded shotguns." the professor said while several green eyes watched them from the underbrush, not making a sound.

That was Jane noticed a familiar landmark and saw the edge of a cliff. "Over there."

The group walked to the edge and saw the ancient city of Opar, a city no man of the modern world has seen before or ever will, in all its glory, in the distance. Clayton and Jane's father were in awe with said girl letting out a small yawn.

"Here it...is." Jane yawned while no one noticed several Lepoardmen grabbing the men and quietly dragging them off to their demise. "Opar…" she rubbed her eyes while swaying a little and sat down. "I need a rest."

Clayton looked at the city while smirking. 'These lepoardmen might allow me to become a lord, or even knighted by the queen herself.'

(Later)

The professor looked around while counting. "Oh my. This is not good. Not good at all?"

"What is it old man?" Clayton asked while waiting for the woman to get her strength back.

"Well I just counted the men and…"

"And what?"

"They're all gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look." He pointed as Clayton turned and saw that they were all alone.

"What the-where are they? They were just here!"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Jane slowly got up while not noticing a Leopardman slowly walking towards her, along with three others, and bowed to her with a low growl, getting the group's attention.

"You!" Clayton raised his gun up at them with a frown. "You did something to my men, didn't you?"

"Grrr." It growled while not moving.

"Answer me!"

"Wait, maybe they're here to escort us?" Jane pointed out. "I mean Queen La has command over them, so why let them attack our group if she might expect guests?"

"Because for all we know these...beasts could have gotten a bit hungry." spat Clayton.

One growled while looking ready to pounce.

"Calm down." Jane frowned. "If this was a rogue one, it would have attacked us on sight." She turned to them. "Are you here to escort us to Opar?"

They nodded.

"Well I thank you. We'll come along peacefully." She said as the Lepoardmen got up and waited for them to follow.

(Later)

-Opar, Opar's gates-

The group walked across the long bridge while coming to a set of large copper gates. They slowly began to open with Jane's father and Clayton looking into the city with wide eyes.

As for Jane, she waited for La to appear.

Which she did right next to her in a small puff of smoke.

"Back again? That was fast." She said casually while leaning on her staff. "And I thought you would be in London by now."

Jane jumped and looked at her while holding her chest. "Oh bloody hell!"

"Hell? Is that an afterlife or something?" She asked before turning to Clayton and the professor. "And who are these men?"

"My...my father." she pointed to the short man who gulped and gave a small wave.

"...no really. Who is he?"

"My father."

"..." she looked at him before shrugging. "I see." 'He's so...old. Ugh, too old for me to spare.'

"And this is Clayton." Jane pointed to said man.

"Hello there your majesty." bowed the man with a smile. "Lovely city you have here."

She looked him over before saying. "So why exactly have you accompanied this woman here to Opar exactly? Wasn't your quest to study a tribe of lowly gorillas?" 'This one is more animal than man, no matter how...disgustingly charming he is. And I should know, I'm immortal.'

"Well we wanted to come by and thank you for helping my daughter." spoke the old man. "When she went missing yesterday, I was so worried I feared I would faint."

"I see." La looked at Jane. "I shall allow them to enter, one night however. If they try to steal any of Opar's treasures or attack my servants, they will be," She aimed her staff at a nearby tree and-

BOOM!

Caused it to disintegrate.

"Executed."

Jane's father jumped with Clayton wide eyed as Jane nodded and got woken up a little bit.

"Now, are you hungry?" La said casually.

(Inside the city)

-Dining hall-

La looked at the three outsiders while several Leopardmen brought in several golden plates with cooked rhino and elephant meat laced with leopard intestines. 'Mmm, I hope they added the poison in the meals of those men and NOT the potential mate.'

"Oh my. These are quite something." remarked Jane's father looking at the portion sizes.

"Fit to feed an army." Clayton frowned while eyeing the humanoid leopards. 'These beasts seem intelligent, but just slaves to that witch.'

"Is this the exposition I heard so much about?" La asked Jane. "Because three people isn't enough to survive in this jungle."

"No, we had more men with us-"

"Before they coincidentally vanished." idly remarked Clayton.

"They must have been eaten." La shrugged. "Or lost to the quicksands dotting my kingdom."

"Quicksand?" Jane said with a raised eyebrow. "You never told me that before."

"Because I did not want to make you nervous. You just survived in the jungle with the smell of a hippo, I doubt you wanted to think about sinking into the earth."

"I did not smell that bad."

She pointed to her servants. "Did she smell worse than a hippopotamus?"

They growled and shivered a little.

"They said yes."

"How do you communicate with them?" asked Jane's father.

"Magic." La rolled her eyes. "Really, how else could I do it?"

"Being raised by them?"

"No. I was raised by humans, not by leopards." she shook her head. "It's only after I learned how to use magic and mastered it that I became ruler of the Leopardmen."

"I see."

"But come now, you haven't even tried your food. The entrails were cleaned out before being cooked."

"So you have no idea what happened to the men?" questioned Clayton. "Well surely you must be aware of say, any gorillas living on this land."

"Yes, but I ignore them unless for food. They are beastly creatures with nothing else but brute strength and, with one of them, a craving for flesh." La said calmly. "As for where they are, I do not know."

Clayton growled at that.

"Besides, men like yourself shouldn't go running after such apes. They can kill you with their bare hands."

"Please, I've been hunting animals for years and have come back just fine."

'Keep telling yourself that.' La thought while Jane tried some of the elephant meat. "How is it?"

"Mmm, it tastes good." She said as the other two looked at their meals with hunger. "Try it, it might be new, but it tastes better than it looks."

The two looked at the meals before trying the meat, not knowing of the slow acting yet very potent poison laced into the meat by the Leopardmen.

All the while La looked on with a dark design forming in her head as she internally smirked.

(One meal later)

"Well I must say that was quite something." spoke Jane's father. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

Clayton sighed while admitting it was a good meal, even if it had a burning taste to it.

"Delicious." spoke Jane.

"Thank you." La said while leaning on her staff. "It was prepared especially for you." 'In more ways than one.'

The Leopardmen took away the plates while the two men started to feel a little under the weather.

"Would you like anything else? Possibly a tour of the city?" La asked while getting up.

"Another tour might work right daddy?" Jane said as the old man started to feel very pale and warm at the same time.

"Well, I suppose, I just need a moment to catch my breath." He panted as Clayton felt his muscles starting to contract and burn like fire.

'What's going on with my body? Jungle fever? Malaria?'

"Alright, Jane? Care to take one instead?"

"Um…"

"Don't worry, they will be fine." La reassured the woman. "My servants will bring some medicine for them."

"Well...alright." She sighed as she followed La out of the room, not noticing the Leopardmen, with claws and spears, hiding behind some pillars.

(Much later)

"And this is the temple of the sun." La said while showing a large room with a red ruby fixated on a reflective glass dome by two gold chains. "I perform my duties to the spiritual side of Opar by sacrificing criminals to the sun."

"It looks beautiful."

"That it is." La said while idaly looking at Jane's ass. 'Mmm, might need to increase its size, just in case. But soon, my servants will tell me of the men's departure from this world. And then I will be her 'caretaker'.'

"I wish my father and Clayton could see this."

"I'm sure as soon as they're feeling better they can come see it."

Jane sighed before noticing one of the statues was of La, but...had a large phallic object the size of a wildebeest dangling from the loins. She turned red and covered her mouth. "Goodness! What...What is that?!"

"What is what?" La asked with mock confusion.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I think the one who made this was...off."

"With what? My hair? My arms?"

"Your...groin."

"...so you don't like my royal staff?" La asked as Jane kept on blushing.

"But...it's a…manhood."

"So?"

"So?! It's huge!"

"Actually the statue is off in that department, it's about a few feet longer, depending on my mood and use of magic." she smiled with Jane looking at her in disbelief.

"You mean...you really have one?!"

"Yes, would you like to see it?"

"Um…I…"

"Come on, it's a rare privilege to see my royal staff of power." she crossed her arms with a smirk. "Let me guess, you've seen a real one before, have you?"

"N-No!"

"Then why all the fuss?"

"I-I-It's improper!" she shook her head. "Only married couples should see each other...down there."

"Ha! Here in Opar, we have polygamy. Although with the lack of mates suitable for such a thing, it's been hard to get myself satisfied as of late." shrugged La with Jane looking away from the statue. "Why back in the day you could find all sorts of raunchy acts in broad daylight."

And cue Jane turning bright red.

"Especially walking around in the nude while letting fifty men and women impale us with their 'swords'."

"Enough enough! Please, I understand." spoke Jane covering her ears. 'Oh lord, she actually has one? Now I'll be forced to think back on those dreams!'

"So, want a taste of my staff?" La smirked.

"W-Why would you ask such a thing?!"

"Come now, don't tell me you've never once felt curious about that."

She blushed.

"Or are you a virgin? My, such a rare thing nowadays, especially here in Opar where everyone lost their virginity ages ago."

"I-It's not that uncommon back in london!"

"Well, what say we fix that? After all, we ARE alone, and I'll bet it'll feel divine."

"B-B-But-"

"Or are you going to run away? If so, I always get my prey eventually." chukled La walking over and put a hand on Jane's shoulder making her jump. "Think of me like a leopard, and you the small and delicate bird I'm going to devour, metaphorically speaking."

"B-" she tried to say before getting pinned to the floor and had a finger to her mouth.

"Hush. Or I might devour you too quickly." she growled lustfully with Jane turning so red she looked like a tomato.

"B-But we're outside!"

"That's what makes it so much fun." La smirked before using her staff to make Jane's clothes vanish and turned the staff itself into a gold bracelet with a leopard's head on it. "And you look good in the nude Jane."

"Ah!" jumped the woman before finding La pinning her down using her chest against hers making her squirm. "P-Put them back on before someone sees me like this!"

La just held on tightly while a large bulge hit Jane's stomach. "Nope, you're mine today~" she leaned down and started to suck on Jane's neck making the woman gasp.

'I-I must get her off!' She thought before feeling the queen's incisors biting onto her neck, ever so lightly. "AH!"

"Your sounds are adorable." whispered La before licking around the spot making Jane shiver and gasp while La rubbed the bulge against her. "Can you feel me? I'm already nice and eager for your virgin body."

Jane groaned while feeling the bulge getting bigger and rubbed against her stomach. 'I-I need to get out of this...this indecent situation!'

La bit the neck again before moving her lips onto Jane's. She heard the woman gasp and kept her lips on hers while licking them with her tongue.

All the while the bracelet glowed a dark red and caused Jane's mind to slowly deteriorate.

'I-I need to get away! T-This is too much!' She thought as green smoke slowly entered her ears and into her mind. 'I have to...get…'

Queen La grinned into the kiss before pushing her tongue through Jane's lips and licked around the inside of her mouth making Jane gasp and moan on accident. 'Sweet and untainted, until now that is.'

Jane groaned before seeing La moving her hands near her top and pulled it down to reveal her inverted nipples.

'She will soon taste a queen's glorious nipples. And then her sword of power.' she looked Jane in the eye. "Suck on them."

Jane tried to object, but her mind was becoming a haze and she found herself sitting up, grabbing the breasts, and started to suck on one of them. 'I need to stop myself….'

"Good girl." La smirked. "You are a natural. Suck harder, I want my nipple to pop out."

Jane sucked harder while her mind was getting so hazy that she couldn't remember why she was doing it, although she was trying not to forget and give into the haze at the same time. She felt something pop into her mouth and pulled back to see the nipple out.

"Good, now to the next one." La commanded while Jane began sucking on the other nipple, all the while her bulge began to get bigger and bigger. 'All this kitty play is making me lustful for her virgin hole right now.' she felt her other nipple come out and pushed Jane down and straddled her before reaching down and lifted up her loincloth with her dick standing up. "There, gaze upon my girth now."

Jane looked at the dick, which was as large as a rhinoceros and thick as a python as several archaic symbols covered the balls, tip and girth, and gasped.

"This one could put numerous men to shame. Now open your mouth and lick it." ordered La.

She gulped before licking the tip of the behemoth cock, all the while La felt very satisfied, for the moment.

'If she can handle this, perhaps my search will be over? Or I'll just turn her into a breeding tool for the servants.' she thought with a smile. 'They'd probably keep her up for weeks just to have some release.'

'Oh god…' Jane thought while still licking the cock. 'I...I...can't...st..op…'

"Good girl, use your hands and rub the rest of it."

She moved her hands onto the girth and began to rub the massive rod like it was a pillow, making it harder in the process. She tried to ignore the bitter musky taste of the tip as best as she could.

The rod slowly poked Jane's face before La smirked.

"Open your mouth."

She shook her head making La frown and pressed it against her mouth.

"That was an order. Open."

Jane gulped before, in her hazy state, opened her mouth wide open as the dick was pushed into her.

"A tight squeeze, but my dick can squeeze into any hole." La grunted as the archaic symbols started to glow as the rod began pushing deeper and deeper into Jane's mouth, all without breaking or smashing against the woman's throat or teeth.

"Mmmmm!" Jane let out in shock feeling her throat get stuffed by it making La moan.

"Oh yes, taste what my girth is like and don't forget to keep using your tongue." she reached down and grabbed at Jane's breasts before she started squeezing them.

"Mmmm!" Jane moaned as the cock began to thrust in her throat, the entire thing hitting every spot as her crotch began to get drenched. 'It's gigantic! I can't breath with this in me!'

La kept thrusting into the mouth as she began to pull Jane's nipples out and began moving her fingers in the nipple itself.

"MMMM!" She moaned as the cock began to twitch inside her.

"Ah yes! I'm going to make you swallow my seed!" La let out hilting herself inside with Jane letting out a muffled cry before the sperm gushed inside. "AHHHH!"

Jane moaned while her stomach began to expand due to the sperm inside her while shocked that she isn't exploding from the massive amount of seed inside her. 'It's...its...so…..good~'

'I haven't had a chance to unwind for so long, this feels amazing!' La thought while she kept on pouring sperm into Jane, making her stomach look like she's having octuplets. 'And this isn't the main course.' when she was done she pulled out of the throat with Jane gasping and coughing for air. "You did well."

"Ah...ah...ah…" She panted while looking ready for more.

"Spread your legs." La commanded.

Jane gulped and slowly did so while trying to keep her rationality.

"Now beg."

"W...What?"

"I command you to beg for my dick."

Jane gulped while her mind began to fade as her rationality started to break down. "P-Please…"

"I didn't hear you. Speak up."

"Please…keep going."

"I can't hear you." La teased.

"Please….fuck me."

La smirked before pushing her dick into the hole, all of it, as Jane moaned and felt the tip pushing against her already large stomach. "As you wish!"

"AHHHH!" she screamed out feeling her hymen tear and the feel of her cunt being stretched out from the girth.

La thrusted in and out of the hole while grabbing Jane's nipples and pulled on them, each thrust causing the woman's mind to slip deeper and deeper into forgetfulness and lust. "Ah! Your cooch is snug and so tight! How does it feel to have a woman be the one you lost your virginity to?"

"Ah!" Jane moaned as her mind finally broke. "So good~ Good~ Good~!"

"Then I shall fuck you for eternity!" laughed La while pinching the nipples harder. "Beg for my massive dick like the little slut you are! You act like you're above it, but deep down you and your body were meant to service me and my needs!"

Jane moaned even more as her slit was drenched and the cock twitching inside her womb. "Oooh!"

"And after I'm done with you, you shall be my mate and bear my children!" grunted La before letting go of the nipples and growled out as her sperm gushed right into the womb.

"AHHHHHH!" She cried out as her stomach expanded again while a leopard tattoo appeared on her stomach and nipples.

"Scream for your queen! Scream for me!"

"AHHHH!" Jane let out as her mind felt like it was melting.

La kept on pouring more sperm in while licking her lips. 'I wonder how many children I can make with my magic laced sperm and royal staff? Hopefully over a thousand.'

As this went on, several of the Leopardmen dragged a few objects deep into the jungle.

Those being the bones of several men, a large rifle, an adventurer's hat, and several crates full of weapons and other modern day artifacts.

They growled before throwing them off a cliff.

(Timeskip)

-Opar-

La sighed to herself while walking down a long hallway, which lead to a large amphitheater and her mate's room. 'It's about that time to see my mate. Hopefully she's still in a haze and the eternal youth and fertility spell didn't break, even if I know they won't break that easily. I do have to keep her alive and well after all.'

"Mother! Mother!"

She blinked while hearing some tiny footsteps coming right towards her. 'And here comes the cubs. Those cute little things.' she turned and saw a small girl with short white hair, dark yellow eyes and tanned skin with a black toga on run up and hug her leg. "Nala, why are you away from your siblings?"

"Because I want a hug."

"Well I need to make it quick, your mama is waiting for me." she crouched down and hugged the child.

"Why?"

"She and I are planning on giving all of you another sister."

"Really? But we have so many."

"Yes, two hundred children is a bit much, but Opar needs human occupants, not just the servants."

"But-"

"You're the second eldest child Nala." La sighed. "Please just treat the new additions like your own siblings."

She pouted. "Ok mother."

'Cute.' she patted her head as Nala ran off before resuming her walk. 'By the time they all grow old enough, I wonder what they'll do when they themselves get curious about their bodies.'

As she walked to a large gate of gold, she used her staff to knock on the door.

"Oooh." moaned a voice from inside as the room seemed to tremble a little.

"I've returned." spoke La as the door opened and she walked inside.

Only to see Jane, now the size of a large whale, with lactating O cup breasts, a large ass, a humongous stomach that took up a small third of the amphitheater, glazed eyes, long hair that went all over the stands and floor, and covered in leopard head tattoos all over her body as her slit continuously came with juices, sitting on the ground and moaning.

"Are you hungry? Horny? Need another milking?" La asked while still intrigued that her giant spell worked out this well, even if she had to clean the milk and juices every few months or so.

"Need...more...seed…" Jane let out making La grin.

"Good, I was just coming by to make sure we could make another daughter."

"More...daughters…"

La smirked while moving her loins to reveal her massive cock, which was now the size of a whale and looked ready to release some sperm. "Yes, and after we do that, we are going to keep on fucking until you pass out."

"Yes...my queen."

La moved towards the woman while licking her lips. 'And to think, I made her my mate over three hundred years ago and she still acts like a dumb slut. Oh well, time to make more children for the rest of eternity.' she moved her dick to the slit and pushed in with a groan while we cut to outside showing off hundreds of girls playing around.

Each one either tanned or light skinned, had white hair or brownish blond hair, yellow eyes or green eyes, and all of different ages and sizes. Most of which were barely clothed with their own dicks on display.

The girls ran around the city while some began to play with each other's cocks as to imitate their mother and 'mama's' 'playtime'. A few others rode on the Leopardmen like horses or on their shoulders.

The Leopardmen growled a little while annoyed there are more of them, but kept on taking care of them like their own cubs. Although the fur, ear, and tail pulling made them wish they had the city back to their own.

And so, another three hundred years of kids will be made soon, and to think, this started out as an adventure and ended as an exotic tale of magic and lust.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	102. Galette, Poire, and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Galette, Poire, and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wanted to see us Momma?" Asked Poire as she and her twin Galette walked into Big Mom's room where said woman was just finishing up her latest snack.

"Yes, I need you two to run an errand for me~" she grinned, which made the two girls get a bad feeling.

"What sort of errand?" asked Poire.

"Just a simple assassination mission, I need you to kill an upstart for me."

"Easy as all the others. Who is it?" asked Galette.

"Monkey D Luffy." She growled angrily.

"That little brat has the balls to tell me he ate MY candy!" She roared, making both girls pale.

'He ate her candy and then told her he did it?! Does that idiot have a death wish?'

'That fool is either cocky or incredibly dense on who he's talking to.'

"To add even more insult he also claimed that he would take fish an island from me!" She growled making the twins pale and sweat even more. "That little shit needs to know what happens when you try to take from ME!"

"G-Got it Momma, we'll make sure he pays!"

"We'll make sure he suffers too!"

"Good, and make sure his crew suffers as well, they'll think twice before messing with me again!"

"Yes Momma!" They both called before running out of the room.

(Later)

"Ok, we have enough men, a big ship, and a poster of this guy. Anything else?" asked Poire.

"Knowledge on where he is? All we know is that he was leaving fishman island, that means we have no idea where he is now!"

"That was your job to find out!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?! He's in the new world, fresh from fish man island, he could be anywhere!"

"You're better at that than me! I got all the rest together so you should pull your own weight!"

"You're the one with the contacts!"

"I got the ship, you get his location, this was the deal!"

Both of them glared at the other while one of the men walked over nervously.

"Um, ma'ams? The ship is ready to go... do we have a heading?"

"NO!" They shouted in annoyance.

"Damn it Poire, how are we supposed to find him now?"

"I don't know!"

"Uh, ma'am?"

"What?" She snapped in anger.

"W-Well I wanted to tell you t-that we recently heard tell of...where the target might be."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

"Go on, tell us!"

"W-We last saw him making his way towards a small island for supplies, it's in a small area that's always calm this time of the year with no marine ships in sight. It's just on the edge of Big Mom's territory too."

"Really? That's perfect, we're going there immediately!"

"Make sure every one of the cannons are loaded up and ready." Added Poire as the man nodded before running off to alert the crew.

"We'll need to deal with that supernova as quietly as we can." frowned Galette. "If his crew gets involved we won't make any progress, then Momma will want our heads."

"Right, so let's focus on him first then deal with them."

And so the ship began to set sail.

(With the Strawhats)

"Namiiiiii, I'm bored, when are we gonna get to the boring island?" Pouted Luffy with a frown.

"We're almost there, and just because I made you choose the least chaotic one doesn't mean it's boring!" She huffed with her arms crossed. "This one is way more easy going, as long as we don't cause trouble."

"That reminds me, just what is the name of this island again?" Asked Usopp.

"Bartero, it's a decent sized island that isn't affiliated with the world government so there shouldn't be any marines here." She replied leaning against the railing. "We can restock up on supplies and thanks to my budget plan, we have some spare beri on hand to buy some stuff we want."

"Eh? You're actually giving us some of the money we have instead of hoarding it?" Zoro asked as he opened his one eye. "Something smells fishy here."

"Well you need money on this island, and Robin told me to share it." Pouted Nami with a frown. "According to my books this island is centered around trading, bartering, and consumerism. In short the entire island is a giant bazaar, nothing is outlawed her and everything is for sale, even people."

"Nani?" Spoke Chopper with shock. "You mean, like the auction house?"

"Yes, except here it's treated as more normal than there. If you can get your hands on it and find someone who wants it, you can sell it there." She said as she shook her head. "Here you can pay for yourself if you want to avoid the auction block, plus you can get away with beating anyone up who tries to drag you to one."

"Already on my mind if they try that." Smirked Zoro with Brook rubbing his chin.

"I wonder what kind of instruments they sell, I've been meaning to find a replacement for my violin, it's been getting worn down and I can't repair it any further."

"I'm sure you can find a replacement, and before you ask Luffy, yes, they do sell all kinds of meat."

"Yes!" He pumped his fist up. "Maybe this place won't be so boring after all."

"Don't go nuts, last thing we want is someone trying to sell the sunny to pay off your tab."

"Maybe they'll have some parts I could get for it." Smiled Franky. "If they sell anything you need, then I can get this ship going way faster and stronger."

"Yep, this island is going to be a refreshing change from our usual insanity, so just relax." Nami said with a smile.

The ship kept on it's way while unaware of a few other ships several miles away going in their direction.

"Are you positive they'll be here?" Asked Galette as she and Poie began to load themselves into a row boat.

"Yes ma'am, we've triple checked it all. They're going to the island, no doubt."

"Good, you all stay out here, me and my sister will head in on the row boat disguised as traders, the last thing we want is to tip off Strawhat that we're on the island."

"If we need any back up we'll send out a call over the den den mushi."

"Understood, please call us if you run into any trouble."

Poire and Galette waited till the boat was in the water before they began to row across the water while having brown cloaks over their forms.

"So, any ideas on how to torture this guy?" Poire asked casually.

"From what we know his body is made of rubber, so I came to the idea of us tying him to several sea kings by his limbs and seeing just how far he can stretch before he breaks."

"Nice, but then he might end up in the water and die too quickly, I was thinking of tying him to a spit and roasting him over a fire and see if he melts." Grinned Poire. "Imagine how much pain he'd be in with his flesh melting off his bones."

"Ooh, nice, I wonder if he'll just melt off the spit what with his whole body being rubber, maybe we can melt him and pour him into a candy mold and feed him to momma, make a nice piece of gum out of him." Smirked Galette darkly. "We could take pictures and send it out as posters to show just what momma is willing to do with those who anger her."

"That's disgusting, nightmare inducing, and horrifying, perfect." Chuckled Poire. "I could even sell tickets to some of the nastiest bastards in the underworld, they'd pay good money to see that in person."

"Good call, hell let's throw a tea party for it so all the big wigs get to see it personally, driving home the fact that you do not to fuck with Mama."

"Yeah, but what do we do with his crew?"

"Make them watch."

"Then let's kill them all except one so they call tell everyone what they saw."

"Then we have our plan." She said as they got closer and closer to shore. "Now let's go take him out."

(Later)

The sunny finally made it to port where numerous ships surrounded the island of all sizes and shape.

"Whhhoooaaa! This place looks huge! There's so many streets!" Luffy called in amazement, looking at the large town.

"I can't see any houses." Spoke Usopp looking around. "It's like the whole island is one big market."

"That's because it is, the citizens sleep in their stalls, and the streets are just there to help separate the different stalls and shops and make shopping easier." Spoke Nami while looking at a sign with a map on it. "You can use these maps around the island to keep from getting lost and find what you're looking for."

"Are you sure? This thing looks more like a labyrinth than a map." Usopp said with a frown. "Maybe we should go to some other island to get supplies."

"Nonsense, we already docked, let's go and have a SUPER time!" Declared Franky with enthusiasm.

"Besides, with how low we're running on food, who knows how far the next island is." Spoke Sanji. "I kinda wanna see what kind of food they sell, then I can make a dinner worthy of Nami-chwan and Robin-chwan!" He swooned with hearts in his eyes to the two women making Robin chuckle.

"I'm curious to learn what led this island to become a large market, it might be an interesting experience."

"I'll just stay on the ship." Spoke up Chopper nervously. "Y-You never know what kind of pirates are around here wanting to try and snatch a good ship up."

"Aw come on, no ones gonna try to take the sunny, she's too SUPER to be stolen!" Franky cheered.

"Besides, according to my book the people on the island don't try to steal and sell random boats anymore since they once tried to sell whitebeard's ship and he almost destroyed their island in retaliation." Spoke Nami with Luffy looking left and right.

"Where do we start?"

"Well after I give everyone some beri, you can follow the maps to areas on the island with stalls that sell stuff you might be interested in."

"And how much are you going to give us exactly?" Zoro asked as he got up.

"Plenty of course."

"Depends on your definition of plenty." He said with a frown. "We just got money from that navy ship that tried to attack us, I'd say you have enough for about… ten million each at the very least, though I think fifty million would be fair."

Nami felt her eye twitch at that and closed her eyes with a huff. "Yes, but I was gonna give everyone half of that because I don't want us to blow it all at once."

"Why, we're pirates, we all get a share of the treasure, you can't just horde it all for a rainy day, ten percent goes to saving for emergencies and the rest should be split among us."

"Because I'm worried what Luffy is gonna buy with that much."

"...fair point, but as captain he does get more, and would you rather he have to much money or not enough?" Zoro challenged as they glared at each other.

The others were silent as the two stared each other down before Nami huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll let us have fifty million each to get what we want, BUT, if Luffy gets a bunch of stuff that takes up so much space it won't fit on the sunny, don't say I didn't warn you."

"This is Luffy we're talking about, anything he'll buy he'll eat." Zoro said with a smirk. "Right Luffy?"

"Huh? What did you say?" He asked looking at him before going back to the map. "Hmm, now where's that food part again?"

"Ugh, just look on the map, here's your cut." Nami said as she tossed him a bag full of cash. "Be back here when you run out or are ready to come back."

"You got it!" He nodded before he went running down one of the paths and past numerous people as Nami handed bags to the others. "Foooood!" he cried as he raced off as the rest of the crew began to disperse.

"I'll be right here!" Called Chopper to the others while sighing in relief and leaned against the railing. 'There's no way I'm taking the chance to get bought like some stuffed animal.' He thought as he shook his head. 'Besides, I need to take inventory, I still have enough medical supplies ...right?' He thought as his mind drifted off to all the bandages he used on Sanji, Zoro and Luffy on their travels. He looked at the island with a nervous gulp before clenching his hooves and ran to the ramp. "Nami wait up!"

Meanwhile the two daughter of Big Mom had landed on shore. They tied the boat off and made their way to the main street while trying to keep from bumping into people as the streets were crowded and lined up with all manner of buyers and sellers.

"Ok, so where do you think Strawhat is gonna be?"

"Hard to say, we'd need to find some kind of map to tell us the main places around this island."

"Fresh sea king! Fresh sea king! Just caught today!"

"Come one come all! You want swords? I can give you swords of all shapes and sizes! Cheap too!"

"Pelts, fresh exotic animal pelts from the far reaches of the world, from all the blues and from the grandline, you won't find finer pelts anywhere else!"

"Ooh! Pelts!" Poire perked up and moved over making Galette stop with annoyance. "What sort of exotic animals?"

"Tigers, lions and strange multi headed animals, why right here I have the pelt from a two headed eight legged green leopard that had twelve tails!" He smiled reaching under the counter and holding the pelt up with Poire looking interested. "Go ahead and give it a feel."

"Poire, come on, we don't have time for this."

"Wow, so smooth and silky soft." She spoke feeling the fur. "How much for it?"

"1.5 million Beri, and if you get it now I'll throw in two smaller more common pelts for free."

"Poire, forget the pelts." Frowned Galette walking over. "We're busy and need to focus."

"Oh come on, you have your stupid herb butter and I have this, besides Strawhat isn't going anywhere." She retorted before pulling out a sac from the cloak and handed it to the man. "I'll take them."

"Great, would you like a bag or sack for them or do you have one?" He asked before a small figure darted towards them from the street and grabbed the bag from Poire's grip.

"Hey!" She yelled seeing the figure rushing through the crowd. "Give that back you little thief!"

"After him!" Galette cried as the shopkeeper sighed.

"I'll put the pelts aside for you in case you come back!" He called as the two woman took off after the figure who chuckled.

"Suckers, waving their purses around like dumbasses." He muttered while glancing back. "They'll never-what the hell?!" He cried out seeing the two jumping over the people and crowd and spotting him.

"You're gonna get it for trying to rip me off!" Roared out Poire with her teeth on clear display before she brought out a sword.

"Holy shit!" The figure cried as he began to fumble around their coat for something as the twins got closer and closer. He managed to hold something in his hand, but the next thing he knew he found his feet falling out from under him, due to butter forming around with him skidding on his face and groaning from the sensation before finding a foot slamming on his back making him cry out.

"Give me my money, or I'll be getting a new pelt here and now." Spoke Poire holding her sword near his face.

"O-Ok, ok! Just give me a second." he groaned as he pulled out what looked like an orange pea pod before throwing it at them with it splitting open mid air as an orange pea with swirls on it flew straight towards them.

The twins had their mouths open as they came over, leading to the peas going down their throats forcing them to swallow and cough before Poire stepped harder on the mads back.

"What the hell was that, what did you just make us eat?!"

"Ugh...devil….fruit… twin monster….albino." He groaned out.

"What the hell, a devil fruit?! You bastard, I already ate one, you just killed me!" Snapped Galette moving over and yanking him up to her face and slammed her fist into his gut, making him cough and wheeze. "A person can't eat more than one!"

The man tried to say something, but went limp and groaned.

"I'm gonna carve his face right off." Growled Poire, only to see two large men in black suits walk over.

"That's enough ma'ams, we'll take it from here."

"Like hell, this thief just killed my sister, he force fed her and me a devil fruit!"

"We understand people like him give others trouble by thinking they can get away with petty thievery, but that's why we're here. We're in charge of punishing anyone who would stir up trouble. But make no mistake, we're no marines. Unlike them, we make sure the problems are taken care of permanently."

"Good, but what about me, I ate a second devil fruit, I'm gonna explode!"

"Hmmm, did he say anything about it, anything special?"

"No! He just said something about albino and monsters and what not!"

"Ah...ok, you two are gonna want to come with us, but you're not in trouble, and you're not dying."

"Bullshit!" Snapped Poire with her sword to the man's neck. "This little midget is gonna know just what we do to thieves, the slow and painful way."

"What my partner means is that we can show you someone on the island who can better explain." Spoke the second man. "All we ask is that you follow us and let us deal with this bastard. It's kind of our job and if we don't instill a little fear around here, it affects our pay."

"Poire… let's go, we have nothing to lose, and if I'm gonna explode I wanna do it in private." Galette said solemnly.

"Agin, not dying, just come with us before you both collapse and the change begins."

Poire looked at them, the man with anger, and her sister with sadness before huffing and threw the man to the two who caught him. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Good, come with us." He said as he began to lead them towards what looked like an old japanese castle in the middle of town.

The twins did so while any of the people in the crowd who stopped and stared went back to their shopping like nothing happened.

Soon they reached the tower as the twins began to feel strange. They saw the castle had numerous guards around it, but kept following the two guards to what looked like an old man with closed eyes, a long beard, and was sipping some tea with tiny glasses.

"Excuse us boss, but we brought so-"

"Hush." Spoke the old man before taking a long sip of the drink and sighed. "Much better. I never talk business without a nice gulp of fresh tea. Now then, you were saying?"

"Yes, well, we caught the thief who stole the albino devil fruits, but not before he used them on these two, and one was already a fruit user."

"Oh really? Well just who are the poor saps who-" The man stopped when he saw the two women before dropping his cup and stood up before clearing his throat and smooth his beard out. "Apologies ladies, I had no idea my guests were two beautiful young women."

'Oh god, he's a pervert.' they both thought with sweat drops.

"Look, these guys said that you can keep me from dying or something, so lets hear it."

"Oh, well are you the devil fruit user?"

"Yes."

"Well then you don't need to worry my dear, you'll be ok." He spoke bluntly. "Would either of you like something to drink?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back the fuck up, what do you mean I'll be fine, I just ate a second devil fruit! I'm gonna explode!"

"No, you ate an ALBINO devil fruit, one of the rarest types." He spoke walking over to them and looked at her in the eye. "A long time ago, when I was a small lad, these devil fruits, which could be considered a minor category of them, were discovered. They're called albino because they're the only devil fruits that can be eaten by someone with a regular devil fruit, and because they only appear every hundred or so years. In short, you can still eat one and NOT explode, but there's a downside to them. You see these devil fruits give off random powers and abilities that no one can predict. It's why they're rare, and because no one hardly talks about them. To ones wanting great power, they might get the complete opposite and not get anything of note worthy or anything to brag about."

"Really? Like what, even the most useless devil fruit can still be useful."

"Well, sometimes the fruits turn people into monsters, when I was young, I saw a man eat one and turn into a blob of flesh that could barely move, not quite useful if I do say so myself." He chuckled as the sisters paled. "The changes should start soon, would you like to wait here for them to happen?"

"Wait, so there's really no telling what we might get?" Asked Poire. "Don't you have some kind of book that can tell us? I think I saw something on them before I swallowed."

"Well, we do have an old book, but I must warn you the records aren't very scientific, most are classified as 'monsters'." He said as he pulled an old beaten book from his robes. "Have a look see and tell me if you find anything familiar in it."

"Thank you." Galette said as she grabbed the book as she and Poire began to rapidly flip through it, shuddering at some of the illustrations.

"Is this a wagon wheel with an ox's head?!"

"Oh god, a kappa?"

"Wait, this one looks cool, a kitsune."

"Whoa, check out this spider one, do you think I'll turn into that?"

"Pay attention Poire...hey, that one looks like the one I swallowed!"

"Yeah it is!" Said Poire with a grin. "Hey, this says it's one of two, a twin devil fruit, I must have eaten the twin!"

"Hmm, I know the one you mean." Nodded the old man. "Well it's not exactly a truly outstanding pair, but they're not exactly hard and terrible to work with."

"Ok, so what is it? I don't see any pictures or description."

"That twin fruit is known as the Nukekubi and Rokurokubi fruits. Tell me, which of you feels like your head is feeling off, and which one feels like their neck is killing them?"

"Well my head does feel like I'm getting a headache." Pointed out Poire while Galette rubbed her neck.

"Mine feels really sore, why? Is that the devil fruit, sore necks?"

"Well not to worry. It just means your sister here will have her head falling off, and your neck will stretch out." Remarked the old man.

"...WHAT?!" They cried out in horror. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"It's what I meant. How is that so shocking?" He asked he tilted his head. "It's not even that bad, it's just your neck."

"My neck being stretched out is hardly useful! What good is that in a battle? Looking at them from higher up?"

"And my head is gonna fall off!" Cried Poire holding her head with anime tears. "I don't wanna be headless!"

"Well not quite. You can keep your head on with enough focus. And your sister can keep her neck short, but it requires much focus." He said with a shrug. "I never said any of these powers would be useful in battle, did I? Oh, and did I mention the mind warping?"

"Mind what?" Spoke Galette in unease before groaning as she held her neck which began to slowly stretch up with Poire yelping as she held her head.

"Yes, the devil fruits change it's users both mentally and physically, and this fruit is no exception, and I'm afraid your minds might not be the same once the change is complete."

"Ahh!" cried out Poire. "My head! It feels like it's spli-AHHH!" She let out as her head popped off it's body and floated in the air before she blinked and sighed. "Huh, it feels much be-WAAAHHH!" She let out when she turned to her sister and saw Galette's neck was much longer and stretched up in the air with a curve to it.

"Oh no, this doesn't feel right, why does it feel like my neck could stretch out MORE?!" Cried the long necked woman in confusion.

"Because it can, now I'm afraid you can't use your devil fruit when your neck is this long, the fruits don't mix well enough for that to work." Spoke the old man as Poire's head floated there with her body reaching around and grabbed it to try and keep it on her body. "You must focus as hard as you can if you want to keep your bodies from going out of control like that."

"Easy for you to say, how are we supposed to do that?!"

"Well judging by your faces, I would think two of Big Mom's daughters had enough willpower to keep calm in a situation like this." He said, making them both freeze. "What? Did you not think I would realize you were her children?"

Galette let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "We merely came here to find someone for our momma, that's it."

"As long as it doesn't affect the business for everyone else on the island, I don't care who you look for. Although I wouldn't mind if it was me." He chuckled to himself with a smile. "In fact to make up for the trouble that has happened let me offer you two these Kimonos."

The women saw two guards walk over with two kimonos of magenta and lavender color.

"Oh, thank you but we really couldn't…"

"Please, I insist." he nodded. "They're made of some of the finest material around this island."

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt, right?" Spoke Poire with her sister sighing.

"Fine, we'll accept them."

"Great, and I assure you that your soon to be husband will love them."

"...WHAT?!"

"Hmmm? Is that not why you're here? I guessed it was either to get a man your mother wanted you to marry or to capture them for punishment, did I choose wrong?"

"Yes!" Yelled Galette with her neck bending and making her stumble from the weight. "W-Woah, woah!"

"Watch it!" Spoke Poire stepping back and holding her head. "I don't want my head to go flying, and we're doing it to make the bastard pay!"

"Right, let's get him then figure out these damn fruits."

"Ok, you can change here before leaving if you wish."

"We'll change after we've been successful in making that strawhat suffer." Growled Poire as she and her sister stood up and tried to leave, though with much difficulty with their disembodied head and long neck.

"I give you two the best of luck." Said the man with a nod. 'I hope they don't accidentally kill themselves, though I wonder when the mind change will happen?'

"Damn it, stay on!" Groaned Poire as her head kept gloating up when she let go instead of staying attached.

"Hey, how are you controlling your body with your head not attached?"

"I have no idea! It's like it refuses to stay on!" She groaned. "I really hope my head doesn't float away."

"Well right now it's taking all I have to keep from falling over and tripping over my own neck."

"Ugh, how are we supposed to even find Strawhat like this, let alone torture him?!" Growled Poire as Galette closed her eyes and tried to focus on making her neck shrink. "He'll see us coming a mile away on this island."

"Damn it, you're right, and now that stupid headache is back!" Growled Galette as her neck slowly began to shrink down, but not by much.

"Yeah, I got one too, I mean I got a floating head and your neck is as long as a giraffe, there's no way he'll miss us." Growled Poire as they reached the crowd of the streets and walked down a random direction. "We'd be lucky if he was too busy and didn't see us, but what are the chances of that?"

"MEAAATTTTTT!"

The twins turned their heads and saw someone running down the street before barreling right past them while lugging a big bag on his back and over to a stall before they realized they were in an area with nothing but food stalls.

"Hey….was that…"

"No, it couldn't be…"

Both of them shook their heads while Luffy drooled at the shichkabs being cooked on the grill right on the counter.

"Mmmm, sea king kabobs~"

"Hey there pal, you look like you could go for some." Smiled the man behind the grill.

"Yeah, I'll take them all!"

"You got it, I'll get them ready in a minute."

"Yes! I love this island!" He cheered while Galette and Poire looked at the man in shock.

"THAT is the guy we came here to make suffer?" Poire cried out in disbelief. "This idiot challenged Mama?!"

"At least we were right on one thing, he really is an idiot." Spoke Galette.

"Yeah, but still, he's the reason we're here and ended up eating those fruits?!" Growled the girl. "He looks like someone who'd kill himself diving head first into shark infested waters!"

"Well, either way we have to take him out, so lets get to it." Galette said, only for her to momentarily lose control as her neck grew another two feet. "Damn it!"

"With you all wobbly I better do it." Sighed Poire making her way through the crowd. "I'll just give him a good stab to the back to make him bleed out, that'll make things easier to get him to the ship."

"Right, I'll wait here for you." Galette groaned as she began to focus on making her neck small again. 'Damn it, thank god none of our other siblings are here to see me like this.'

'I have to be quick when I stab him. I'll use one hand to do it and then grab my head before it goes flying up.' She thought as she pulled her knife out as she got closer and closer. She used one hand on her face to push her head down with Luffy's back in sight with him staring at the meat kebabs with hunger. 'This is so easy I almost feel pity for him, almost.' She thought as she plunged down her knife, only for him to shift just a bit so her knife impacted his large sack of meat, ripping a hole in it and causing a few pieces to fly out of the tightly packed bag and land on her, covering her in meat and meat juice. "Blec!"

Galette shook her head while her neck got a more manageable length and made her way over. 'I need to lend a hand or else that rookie will spot her.' She thought as she pushed through the crowd towards her floundering twin who was having difficulty holding her head.

"The damn juice is in my eyes." She hissed as quietly as she could while it was making her fingers having a hard thing gripping the pelt hat on her, thereby making it hard for her to keep a firm grip on it. 'Come on, why won't my head just stay on my body, I have to kill this idiot before he figures out what's going on!'

"Meeeaattt." Muttered Luffy licking his lips.

"Hold on pal, I'm almost done, there's enough for you and your lady friend there."

Luffy looked at him confused by that as Galette reached Poire and had her own sword out.

"I'll take care of him, just be ready to move when I do." She whispered moving to Luffy with Poire growling and tried clenching her hands together over her head, but the juice coming off her made some nearby dogs look and walk over before sniffing her.

'I can't wait until he's dead!' She thought as the dogs looked at her and licked their lips before charging at her. "Huh? Hey, wait no! Stay back!" She cried as they jumped on her, making her finally lose grip of her head. Though due to her unique choice of headwear and the meat juice combined made the head look a lot like a delicious smelling chew toys to the dogs, one of which jumped up and bit the hat before it began to move away.."Hey! Let go of me you mangy mutt!"

"Huh? Wait, Poire! Hold on, I'll help!" Galette cried as she saw her sister's predicament. The sudden change in focus made her neck start to stretch as she ran after her with Poire's body reaching in the direction the head was, with the dogs knocking it down and licking up the juice on it.

"Ah! Hey, stop it!" Cried the head, feeling the tongues on her body. "Galette, help!"

"I'm coming!" She called as the dog took off running with her behind it with Luffy turning his head with confusion.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Looks like your girl's a dog person." Chuckled the cook with the body swarmed by so many dogs they couldn't see the lack of a head.

"Eh? I don't know her, does she need some help?" Asked Luffy before the cook set a large bag of kebabs on the counter making him turn with a smile. "Finally!"

"Enjoy, hope you enjoy some of the other places around here. I know a guy who makes killer udon noodles just a few stalls over, but they're a bit pricey."

"Eh, that's ok, I got plenty of money!" He cheered happily as the dogs smelled the kebabs and the meat sack. "Whooohooo, I love this island!" He cheered. He started jogging away, not noticing the meat falling out from his sac with the dogs running over and started dining in while Poire's body sat there and stood up, causing a few people nearby to go wide eyed and calmly walk away from it while others seemed indifferent.

It brushed itself off before 'looking' down and saw the ruined clothes it was in. It then looked around, not sensing it's head near it and scratched its neck in confusion.

"Hey, something's weird." Spoke Poire feeling the connection to her body feeling tingly. "Galette get me out of this damn dog's mouth!"

"I'm trying, but I'm having my own issues over here!" She called as she tried to keep up with her sister, but her neck just kept growing and growing. She gritted her teeth and focused on not tripping or falling over due to the off balance before holding her hand out and tried to make butter in the way, but the dog easily jumped over a pool of it before turning a corner. "Get back here you mutt!" She cried as she tried to make the butter in front of her move away, but felt her powers waver and ended up slipping on it and fell into it, covering herself in it. "Fuck!"

Poire groaned and tried to turn to the dog with a glare. "If you don't let me go right now and get your slimy teeth OFF my favorite pelt, I'm gonna make you into one!"

This made the dog stop in confusion before it decided it was far enough away from the others and began to shake the 'chew toy' around.

"Waaaaaaaa!" Poire cried out from the shaking. "Stoooopppp!"

"Poire!" Galette cried as she pushed herself up before lunging at the dog, managing to get both it and her sisters head. "Haha! Got you!" She laughed only for the dog to start sliding out of her grip due to the butter. "No no no! Stop sliding!"

"Get this dog off me!"

"I'm trying!" She cried as she used both hands to grab her sisters head, leading to a tug of war between her and the dog.

The dog growled and get it's grip on the ear of the pelt and shook its head while tugging.

"Hey! If I have to sew that back on I'm gonna let my little sister turn you into a pincushion!" Yelled Poire.

"Poire, that stupid hat has tears, meat juice, and dog slobber on it, it's already ruined, now hold still!"

"Screw you it's my favorite!" snapped Poire before hearing a tear and went wide eyed before the ear was torn off, leading to her head flying into Galette's arms who nearly stumbled back and fell over. "Ah...ah...ah.."

"There, now scram." Slared Galette to the dog while using a bit of haki that made the dog whimper and run away. "Much better, now we can-"

"AHHHHHH!" Cried Poire as she began to struggle in her sister's grip. "It has my ear, MY EAR! Go after it and make it PAY!"

"Poire, calm down!"

"I'll calm down when I get that ear back!" She yelled as the butter on Galette's hands made her sister's head start to slip away. "Come on, we have to get back to hunting down Straw Hat and...oh shit, your body! I left it there with him!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Screamed Poire as her head came loose and rolled in the air before righting itself and growled. "Damn it! Who knows what could be happening!" She groaned before stiffening. "...I feel wet...and not my head, why is my body wet?!"

With said body it was lowering itself into a bath in order to get off the meat juices.

"I don't know!" Frowned Galette whose neck had gotten longer and was dangling over a little making her grab it and try to lift it up. "We need to go back and get it!"

"Right, and then you need to change, you're soaked in butter." Muttered Poire with a frown.

"Shut up chew toy, just lead us to your body." Huffed the redhead.

"...how?"

"What do you mean how? Just float back to it."

"I mean HOW?" asked Poire floating over. "I can barely feel it."

"You just said it felt wet."

"Yeah, I can feel that, but what I mean is that I can't feel where it is. It feels like I'm trying to speak in through a den den mushi with bad reception and just getting back bits and pieces without a clear idea on it's exact location."

"... then how are we supposed to find it?!"

"I don't know, just uh… just try taking me back to where straw hat was, maybe it's close to there?"

Galette groaned and would have facepalmed if her head was close. "Fine, just try not to float away."

"Shut up long neck, I'm doing my best here." She growled. "Let's just get back before a creep tries to do something weird with my body."

The two turned and went back the way they came while over at a weapon stall showed Zoro currently looking over some of the items. "Hmmm, not bad, do you have any other sword maintenance kits?"

"Sure, here is our delux one with several sword polishers, each guaranteed to remove all blood on the blade." Smiled the man putting a case on the counter and opened it up. "And when I mean all blood, I mean ALL kind."

"Hmmm, good, good, how much?" He asked as the sisters wandered out of ear shot. As they kept walking Poire's body exited the bath house, now clad in the kimono that the old man had given her earlier.

It 'looked' down at itself and felt refreshed and clean before it went the opposite direction. It 'looked' around as it kept walking, unknowingly getting farther from it's head. As such it walked past Brook who was looking at some of the instruments behind glass casing in one stall with intrigue.

"Interesting, I haven't seen workmanship like this since I had eyes. Skull joke, yohohohoho!"

"Yes sir, these here are some of the finest instruments this side of the grand line." Remarked the man behind the counter. "The only kind that could come close are locked up in boring museums for all to see, for free. Now that just ain't right."

"Yes, instruments were made to be used, not stared at like art." Remarked Brook looking at a guitar in another case. "How much are some of these?"

"Twenty million each, do you have the money for it?"

"Of course, it's a bit embarrassing to go shopping without any money, I'm just trying to see which one really speaks to me."

"Great, I'll get it for you once you pay me." He said with a smile as the body kept moving. It wandered past a stall that had numerous books on shelves with Robin already holding some in her arms while looking at another one.

"Hmmm, very interesting, so the founders first bought the island on a loan and began to sell things to make their money back, interesting." She remarked before walking over to the lady and put the books down. "I'd like to purchase these."

"Of course, and did you know about the buy three get two three deal?" She asked as Robin's eyes lit up.

"No, but please tell me more."

"Well it's simple, buy three books and you get two books of equal or lesser price for free." She said as the body crossed the street and kept walking away, passing by a long nosed man looking at the items in a toy store.

"Sir, why do you need so many metal marbles?"

"I'm in need of new ammunition, and it's gonna be awhile before I can grow my regular kind. Not to mention they're very useful in quick escapes." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say sir." She said as he frowned.

"Hey, they're serious weapons!"

"It's not my place to judge sir, I just sell items."

"You are so judging me, stop it!"

"It's not that obvious is it?" She remarked in a dry drawl tone with a deadpan expression.

"It so is! Just stop it and let me pay for the marbles!"

"Of course sir. Would you like anything else with those?" She asked as she began to put the marbles into bags. "Maybe a teddy bear?"

Usopp growled with annoyance and embarrassment while Franky was getting shown around a huge stall with all manner of parts for ships.

"Come here sir, here we have this new thing called a mortar, you can hit ships from super far away with it!" He smiled showing off a metallic cylinder pointed up. "With great force and it won't be heard by the target until it's too late."

"Pretty good, but I already got something even more SUPER than that."

"Not a taker? Ok, well how about this? A super deluxe cannon that functions like a gatling gun?" the man pointed to six cannon barrels connected together. "You can fire one cannonball at a time, one after the other, or give them a real hit and shoot six at once!"

"Hmmm, not bad, not bad, but can you make it look more SUPER?"

"Ah, a man of style I see. But of course, for a little bit extra, this beauty can be given a fine custom job while you wait."

"Sounds good, how much will it cost?"

"Well adding that all up together is gonna be about...30 million beri."

"Sweet, I got some designs here, mind changing the cannon to fit them?"

"Of course! We'll have this baby bright and shiny and looking good as new. Which it technically is! Any rumors that it's old or used is nothing but fake news."

"Wait, what?"

"Fake news!" He cheered with one eye twitching.

Franky raised an eyebrow while we cut over to Galette and Poire trying to look around.

"Come on, don't you feel anything yet?" Groaned Galette as she rubbed her head. 'Ugh, I feel a migraine coming on.'

"No, it feels like when I'm close it just leaves me."

"So your body is avoiding you? What the hell?!"

"Don't blame me! For all we know someone's stolen it and might be trying to sell it! Of course with my body they'll probably get a big amount." She groaned.

"Really, someone is trying to buy your headless body?"

"They might! A headless body can't say no!" Growled Poire while Galette was having difficulty moving around fast as her neck wiggled a bit in the air which stood up while she tried to focus on shrinking it.

"Ugh, fine, fine, I just hope it's in some place we can sit down and change, I'm still covered in fucking butter!"

"I swear if someone touches my beautiful body I'm gonna-"

"Skin them alive, we get it!" Groaned Galette. "Yes, I've heard you for the fifth time already."

Poire puffed out her cheeks while they moved through the crowd with Galette's neck getting bumped into.

"Hey, move it long neck, I'm walking here!"

"Ma'am, please keep your neck off my husband."

"Watch it, someone could trip over this neck."

"I KNOW!" She shouted, a tick mark forming on her forehead. She forced her head to lift her neck up and tried to use all her concentration on it while Poire grumbled.

"This is all that stupid strawhat's fault. If we didn't come here for him, this never would have happened."

"Yeah, why did he have to piss off Mama, did he think he was strong enough to beat her or something?" Grumbled Galette as her neck shrunk down to a more manageable size while we cut over to Nami and Chopper with Nami holding several shopping bags and Chopper sticking close to her while keeping his eyes peeled.

"Chopper, you're being paranoid, no one is trying to kidnap you." Nami said as she shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, I just know something bad is gonna happen to me!" He gulped. "Look at me, I'm small, furry, and walking around shops that sell who knows what kind of horrible stuff."

"Chopper, you can grow into a creature larger than most ships, what are you scared of?" Nami asked in confusion. "Exactly what shop do you think is gonna try and kidnap you?"

"Any that sell exotic animals." He shivered as they walked past a stall that sold exactly that.

"Come one come all, get the finest animals this side of the grandline!"

"Or maybe a store that sells toys, I'm cute and small like a stuffed animal!"

"Calm down Chopper, as long as you're by me I'll keep anyone from snatching you." Smiled Nami as they passed by what looked like a doctor's office in a stall before a short man dressed up like a doctor jumped on the desk and pointed at her.

"You there young lady!"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes!" He smiled. "Tell me, are you happy with yourself?"

"Well, yeah, why?"

"Because I can tell from your young and curvy physique that you have the potential to be far greater than ever!" He declared striking a pose.

"...were you staring at my breasts and ass? Perv!" she frowned.

"I am no perv ma'am, but a doctor! That is why I am here to offer you something to truly make you stand out!" he declared striking another pose. "It's something that will ensure that any man or woman that comes in your way will be stunned by your charm!"

"...go on." She said hesitantly, not buying what he was selling but curious on what he was talking about.

"If you come over and take a seat, I shall explain it all to you in great detail!" He said as he gestured to his shop, making her sigh.

"Fine, but just because I could use a rest." She said as she walked towards him.

"Wait up Nami!" Chopper cried as he tried to follow, only for the doctor to push him away.

"Sorry sir, just one customer at a time, plus I don't deal in animals."

"But if I stay out here, I'll be in danger!"

"Not my problem." He said, making Chopper groan and look at Nami pleadingly.

"It'll be ok Chopper, I'll be done here shortly."

"Bu- bu…" He started only for the door to close on his face. "...ok Chopper, keep it together, y-you're a strong, tough pirate!" He spoke puffing out his chest. "You've been pushed to the brink of death and had to fight against some of the scariest pirates around, think of this like one of those. A test of your endurance."

"Oh, hello there, and who are you little guy?"

"AAAAAHHHH! PLEASE DON'T SELL ME!" He cried out in impulse while flailing his arms around. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE MADE INTO A COAT!"

"Uh, I was just curious on why there's a talking reindeer standing in front of the surgery stall." Said the figure who was a tall woman in a yakata.

"I'm a rei- wait, you don't think I'm a racoon dog?" Asked Chopper as he began to calm down.

"No, why? The horns are obvious." She said as he began to smile. "So what are you doing here, are you some kind of patient or experiment?"

"No, but finally! Finally someone actually bothered to see what I really am!" He laughed happily. "It's been so long, I thought no one would ever guess it right!"

"Well that and I can tell you have hooves instead of paws."

"Thanks...so, who are you?" He asked with a smile, all worry now gone. "And how do you know so much about reindeer? Most people haven't seen them before."

"There's a lot of them on my home island." Smiled the woman who had lightish blue hair with a snowflake hairpin. "I even use to help take care of some when I was little."

"Really? Oh, sorry, my names Chopper, what's you?"

"Whitey Bay." She said as we cut back to Poire's body which was walking aimlessly down the street towards a familiar captain. Said captain was munching away at numerous meat with the dogs gone away due to having their fill.

"Mmmm, meat meat meat~" He sang as the body kept stumbling forward before bumping into him. "Huh?" He turned and went wide eyed looking at the headless body and let some of the meat in his mouth to fall out when it dropped open in shock. "EHHH?! Headless body!" He cried as the body felt around before feeling his arm and latched on. He jumped up with the body holding on. "What are you doing? Who are you?!"

The body just 'looked' at him before going back to holding onto his arm and tried to sit next to him. This caused Luffy to look at it confused while calming down considering he had seen way more scarier stuff. "...do you want my meat?"

The body did nothing except try to get closer to him.

"...ok, as long as you don't try to eat my food you can stay." He remarked before biting into a steak casually while Poire stiffened up wherever she was.

"Wait, I feel something. It feels like...my body's holding on to somebody!"

"Shit, that can't be good, can you feel your clothes still on you at least?"

"I.. I think so, but it feels different! I'm wearing something else, what is happening to my body?!"

"Which way do you feel a stronger connection?"

"Um… that way, follow me!" She cried as she began to float down the nearest street. "I'm close, I can feel it!"

Galette followed after her with her managing to keep from stumbling as she ran.

"I can feel it, it's just around this corner!" Poire cried with a smile. "There you a- what the hell?!" she stopped floating causing Galette to bump into her head.

"Why did you suddenly stop? I ...what...?" Galette trailed off as she saw her sister's body clinging to Luffy like a school girl would her boyfriend. "What is your body doing?"

"I don't know! Hey, stop that!" She cried as she flew towards her body. She felt the connection growing stronger with her making the body let go of Luffy and stand up with her floating over the spot and sighed. 'It's good to be back together, in a weird way that is.'

"Hmmm? Hey, you have a head now." Luffy said as he looked over to her.

"No duh." She frowned, but as she stared at him her head started acting up again, along with Galette. "Augh, fuck!" She cried as she held her head with a groan. "Not now!"

"Eh? Are you ok?" He asked as Galette moved to help her sister only to get hit with a headache as well.

"I..I'm just…" Poire trailed off when she saw his eyes and started to feel like she was mesmerized and didn't finish. "I...I...I…."

"Poire, snap...outta…." Galette started before spotting Luffy as well. She saw him look at her too and felt her face feel warm while her train of thought trailed off.

"Um ... are you two ok? Also what smells like butter?" Asked Luffy with the two blinking and snapping out of it with Galette feeling embarrassed.

"I-It's not my fault. It was a stupid dog." She grumbled looking away annoyed.

"Oh, ok… so...I'm gonna go now or…" He said as he picked up his bag of meat and began to slowly move away, not knowing what exactly to do in this situation.

"Yeah, bye bye." Waved Poire who felt her head floating up with a blush with Galette's neck growing as Luffy didn't see before Poire shook her head and blinked. 'What the heck just happened?'

"Huh? I...I don't know." Said Galette as she snapped back to reality. "What the hell was that? We acted like schoolgirls!"

"We? You're the one who looked away over butter." Poire frowned.

"Well your body sure seemed quite attached to him." She said as Poire blushed.

"I had no control over it!" She frowned. "You think I'd LET my body do something like that if I could have helped it?"

"I don't know, you looked pretty red and your body was obviously liking it."

"S-Shut up butterface!" She snapped making Galette frown. "You had the shot to cut his neck open and blew it!"

"Shit happened, mainly you and those dogs, and speaking of which now that you have your damn body I'm changing." She muttered as she looked around before spotting a clothes store. 'Perfect, I can change in there.'

"Fine! But I'm gonna go off and make use of this floating head thing. All I need to do is cut into his throat with my teeth and drag him to the ship." Grumbled Poire, only to find her body yanked by Galette toward the store. "Hey, what are you doing? I need that!"

"Oh no, I just found your body, I am not going to be looking around for it again once I change, and it has my kimono."

"But we'll lose strawhat!"

"We'll find him again AFTER I'm done." She growled in annoyance. "You can follow him if you want, but the body's staying with me."

"But I don't wanna be a floating head on my own!"

"Then stay with it and if you're lucky we can find a pelt that doesn't stink."

"But ...I… augh, this is kidnapping!"

"Yeah, yeah, just come along headless."

"Butterface."

(Later)

"Ok, so where do you think he is now?"

"Gee, let me tell you when I find him. Oh wait! I had him, but you made me stick with you while you went to get all dressed up."

"Your body did that while I was chasing your head and I think it also got a fucking bath, you can't complain!" Growled Galette currently wearing a purple yukata, the one given to them by the old man with her looking cleaned up. "Just be glad I got all the butter off me or else I would have punted you back to the ship like a soccer ball."

"Oh please, it's not that bad, and don't you control butter?"

"I can make and control it a bit, but I can't make it disappear." She huffed before walking. "Now come on, let's find him."

"Hold up! My pelt is still torn up and stinks!"

"And that's my problem how?" She asked with a frown. "Just throw it away, your body got rid of your other clothes."

"Yeah, but I didn't get a choice and now it won't let me take off this stupid kimono!" She growled with her body crossing its arms. "It's like it got another mind while I was away!"

"Well that's a you problem now, at least it's not running away, right?"

"Yeah, but it got rid of most of my weapons too!" She groaned in annoyance. "I hate this stupid devil fruit!"

"Oh please, try keeping your neck from winding up as long as rope." Groaned her sister. "Let's just find Luffy and then get out of here so we can get home and figure this out."

"Yeah, let's...wait, did you just use strawhat's real name?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I did, my bad." She said quickly, shaking her head. "Why, does it matter?"

"No, no it doesn't." Replied Poire feeling a little irked for some reason.

"Good, then let's go, I want to find him as soon as possible."

"AFTER we fix my pelt."

"No, we don't have time."

"If we have time for you to clean up, we have time for my pelt." She challenged with a frown.

"Poire, what do you think is gonna happen? That thing is covered in meat juice, dog slobber, butter and has numerous tears and is missing an ear!" Frowned Galette.

"I'm not gonna float around smelling and looking like this."

"Then you should have washed your head in a sink or something while I was busy, or just throw it away, you can't wear it anymore anyways, right?"

"I'd rather DIE than give up my favorite pelt."

"Poire, it's gone, all that's on your head is some black and white rags at this point." Her sister said with a frown. "Now you can either get rid of it and get a new one so we can get going, or I'm leaving you here."

"But...I… I don't want to give it up, it was my first!" Sniffled Poire looking at it fondly. "It was the first pelt I ever wore on my head after I learned how to sew."

Galette groaned and facepalmed. "Look, how about this. We get the mission done, and bring it back on the ship where it can get cleaned and fixed. For now though we make due with these outfits to blend in easier." She said as she held up a small sack. "So for now… you have to put it away, I'm sorry."

Poire growled and let out an incoherent growl with her head rolling in the air before huffing. "Fine, but if you try to throw it out, I'm gonna make sure you get a debt so big you won't be able to pay it off even if you sold your body off until you're an old bag."

"Ok, ok, hell you can hold onto the bag, you just have to look like you're part of the crowd, ok?" She said as Poire nodded with a frown and slowly took off the panda hat. It dropped down into the sack with Poire sighing and her hair flowing free.

"I don't like this, I feel naked."

"Well you'll have to make due with what you have. Now we can get back to hunting Luffy down." She said, Poire frowning when she heard her sister use the captain's name again.

'Why does that agitate me, it's just a stupid name!' She thought as the two made their way to where Luffy was while we cut over to the strawhat's cook himself who was looking over some kitchen knives.

"Hmmmm, not bad but I have better ones on the ship." He muttered setting one down while holding a bag of several ingredients. "Maybe I can find some new cutting boards, my old one's starting to get worn down."

"No, please, let go of me, I can pay, I can pay for my freedom!"

"Shut up! You lost everything at the poker tables!"

"I'm too young to be sold!"

"Well guess what? You aren't!" Laughed a females voice, making Sanji freeze.

'Wait, that sounds like a distressed lady.' He thought turning his head and going wide eyed. He saw a large stall where several women from various races were being lined up, each in chains. "That must be what Nami-chan mentioned, the one about selling people."

"Alright, let's get you ladies ready for the sale." Laughed a large overweight woman as several female workers began to hang wooden signs from the necks of the slave women, each with a different price and some details. "We're gonna want to get you plenty of owners who are gonna pay big."

"Oi oi oi, what are you doing? You can't sell them!"

The woman turned and saw Sanji walking over making her raise an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says me, I refuse to let such wonderful women get sold like animals!"

"Oh? And how, are you gonna try and take them from me?"

"No, I can't go off and use violence against a woman." He spoke firmly while shaking his head. "But I'm willing to keep them from dealing with sick bastards who might do who knows what to them. I'll pay for them."

"Eh? Really, you have enough money for all of them?" She asked doubtfully. She grabbed one blonde haired woman and held her up. "This one alone is worth five million, and I have about fifteen women here, can you afford that?"

"I've got a sac of beri that says plenty. You can check what I have left if you still doubt me." He said as he tossed the bag at her. "I want them all. NOW."

The woman frowned and looked inside the bag before nodding. "Alright, if you're willing to buy this many girls, you must be one eager fella. They're all yours." She said as the women in chains paled. "I'll get the paperwork, enjoy your new harem."

Sanji blushed hearing that as the larger woman walked away before he coughed and looked at the women who looked at him nervously before he held a hand up. "Don't worry, I'm not like some of the guys who would buy you. I just feel it's my duty as a man to help lovely ladies such as yourselves from ending up like toys to guys who wouldn't know manners if it hit them in the face." He said as a few of them began to slowly nod as we cut back to Poire and Galette.

"Any sign of him?"

"No, not yet, damn it did he leave already?! What are we gonna tell Momma, that we lost him because we ate devil fruits?!"

"Get it together! If he did leave, our men would have told us over the den den mushi!"

"Right, right, what am I thinking, he has to still be here." Muttered Poire as she shook her head. 'Damn that strawhat! Damn him for causing this! Damn him for making me lose my pelt! And damn him for having a cute face while he ate...wait what?!' She thought as her face heated up as her head almost popped off her body. 'Where did that come from, why would I even think that?!'

'I swear when we get that man I'm going to tie him down, strip him naked, and use my own body to make him pay, after some-WOAH!' Galette stopped herself and felt her neck stretch while she blushed. "Why would I even consider that?!"

"Why would you think what?" Poire asked, pushing her head back onto her neck.

Galette looked at her sister and was about to say something, but stopped and looked away with a frown. "Nothing."

"Oh… good, good." She said, shooting her sister a suspicious glare. 'What was she thinking about?'

'I need to keep it together and find that-' Galette spotted a strawhat in the crowd and Luffy's face passing by and narrowed her eyes. 'Him.' She thought before clearing his throat. "Maybe we'll have more luck if we split up Poire."

"Are you kidding?"

"No. If we can split up we can cover more ground. Especially since with the two of us sticking together we stick out so badly either he or one of his crewmates might get on to us and leave early. We can only hope they haven't seen our faces, then we'll be sure to grab him." She said as she began to walk towards the direction she saw Luffy going. "You start heading back the way we came, see if he looped back, ok?"

Poire raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Fine, if you see him call me."

"Sure, sure, I might, see you soon." She said before taking off. 'I need to make sure to keep him in my sights!'

'Something's not right, why would she want me to loop all the way back now, it just seems random… or is she trying to make me leave for some reason?' Wondered Poire with narrowed eyes. 'I'll make her think I'm listening and see what she finds.' She thought as she popped her head off before turning to her body. "Ok, listen, I want you to stay close to me. No more running off, got it?"

The body gave a nod and thumbs up.

"Good, now let's find out what she's up to."

Galette willed herself to keep her neck as normal to keep from being spotted and moved through the crowd to try and catch up to Luffy. 'Ok, stay calm Galette, you got this, maybe this time though forgo the stabbing and see if you can lure him to your ship.'

With Luffy he sighed and felt full of meat and was trying to find a stall for something else to eat. "No...no...no… come on, where's the meat?" He groaned.

"Sir, this is a vegan stand, there's no meat here."

"Well what do you have?"

"I have a meat substitute made out of ground up carrots, cabbage and beets."

"Is it good?"

"It's ok, here, try some." Said the stall owner as a piece of brown, burned food was offered to the pirate.

Luffy took it and sniffed it before giving it a bite, and turned green before dropping it and felt his taste buds exploding, but not in a good way. "P-Poison!" He croaked out in pain.

"Oh shut up drama queen, it's good!"

Luffy grabbed at his neck and coughed while Galette spotted him and smirked.

'There you are Luffy-kun~ Wait, what did I just call him?!' She thought in horror before seeing the pirate take off running and barreling through the crowd like a mad man. "Wait!" she took off after him while the stall owner huffed and looked at the crowd.

"Come and get your vegan flavored dishes! Guaranteed to top any raw or cooked meat!"

"W-Water, water!" Luffy cried out as Galette tried to keep up.

'He won't get away from me!' She thought as she got closer and closer before Luffy dived into a nearby barrel full of rain water. She skidded to a stop and managed to keep from falling over and sighed in relief before turning to him. 'Now he's trapped.' She thought as she began to approach him at a normal pace as he gulped down water greedily in an attempt to get rid of the taste.

"Bah! That wasn't meat! It wasn't even veggies!" He groaned before feeling someone tap him on the back. He pulled his head out and turned to see Galette, whose neck was slightly stretched out. "Yes?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice your hat, you're straw hat Luffy, right?"

"That's my nickname, my real name is Monkey D. Luffy." He introduced with a smile while pointing to himself with a thumb.

"Wow, the big shot pirate, right?" She asked feigning the truth.

"Yep, and the next Pirate King." He said proudly. "Welp, see you later long necked lady, I gotta go find some more meat to buy."

"Mind if I come with? You look like you could use a companion to walk with in such a large and crowded area."

"Eh? Why?" He asked as he tilted his head curiously.

"Well, wouldn't you like to have a beautiful woman accompany you~?" She gave a wink with Luffy grabbing his chin in thought.

"Hmmm, well Nami DID give me all this money to buy whatever I wanted...sure!"

"Great! Then let me show you to the best place to get food." She said as she wrapped her arms around one of his. "Maybe we could get you something a bit sweet for dessert."

"Well I could go for something a bit different..."

"I passed by a stall that was selling tarts." She said as he perked up before spotting a certain floating head out of the corner of her eye.

'That backstabbing bitch! She spotted him!' Growled Poire. 'She was trying to steal him for herself!'

'Crap, what is she doing here, I sent her the other way!' Thought Galette before finding herself yanked by Luffy down the street with the woman blushing as she nearly fell into him.

"So, what way to the tarts? I'm starving!"

"Oh, i-it's just down the street, and we'll get there after a few left turns." She said as she held onto him tighter as he ept moving. 'Ok, maybe I can trick her into leaving and getting the boat ready… wait, if her heads there where's her body?'

"Oh, hey, it's you again, where's your head?" Luffy asked as Poire's body lunged out of the crowd and grabbed onto his other arm possessively.

'Oh, never mind.' She thought with a deadpan. 'Stupid thing must have gotten away from Poire again.'

The body pointed at Galette and shook a fist before gesturing for her to leave.

"What? No, go away, I got this." She hissed, hoping Luffy wasn't paying attention to their 'conversation'.

"Hey, you can understand her. Do you two know each other?"

"Technically yes, this is the body of my twin, she ate a devil fruit and now she can detatch her head, but her body keeps wandering around and doing stupid stuff." Frowned Galette with said body seemingly cuddling against Luffy's arm which irked her. "In fact she should be leaving right now and go find her head, right Poire?"

The body shook its neck and made the gesture again for Galette to leave.

"No, why would I leave, I was just about to show Strawhat here where we can find some tarts, though I can see we already found one." She muttered under her breath.

The body flipped her the bird as Galette lead Luffy down the street, making the body forced to follow.

'Where is she taking him, the ship is the other way!' Thought Poire as the head followed them from a distance. 'And I told my body to stay by me! Have I lost control of it completely?'

(Later)

"Here we are." Sighed Galette and glared at the body, which hadn't let go of Luffy once.

"Ooh, nice, they're so huge!" Cried Luffy as he looked at the tarts which were the size of an encyclopedia.

"Why don't you go ahead and get one while I 'talk' to my sister's body here?"

"Sure!" He said as he happily bounded towards the stall as Galette grabbed Poire's body before she could follow him.

"You're going back to your head, now." She growled as the body crossed its arms and shook its neck no. "Yes, you are, I can handle this!"

It flipped her off and gestured for her to leave while putting its hands together as it looked at Luffy.

"Either go now, or else." Frowned Galette with her neck stretching out.

The body just looked at her before pointing to Luffy, then her and then made a hole with one hand and began to stick a finger in and out of it with the other.

"You bitch!" She scowled at the body without seeing Poire's head floating over. "I'm gonna send you to the bottom of the water!"

"Really, you'd kill me over a misbehaving body?" She said, startling the twin.

"Poire! When did you show up?"

"I've been following you, waiting for you to call the ship or me and tell us that you found Luffy." She said with a frown. "Any reason you didn't?"

"I...was merely making sure he wasn't suspicious of me yet."

"Really, and you couldn't have called before approaching him?"

"If I did he might have made a run for it."

"Uh-huh… and is it coincidence you found him right after you sent me away, less than a minute later in fact?" Frowned Poire with Galette looking away.

"Pure coincidence."

"Well then it won't be a 'coincidence' if I get back with my body and you head to the ship to make sure the men are ready."

"That would be silly, I already led him here and he trusts me, why would I leave so suddenly?"

"Tell him you have to powder your nose or something, he'll fall for it."

"No… it's too risky, you go take your body and go back to the ship."

"I got a better one." Poire narrowed her eyes before making her head fly down to the back of Galette's yukata and bite into it before tugging on it making her twin jump.

"Hey, what are you-"

RIP!

"YOU BITCH!" Galette cried as the back off her Yukata was torn off, making her quickly grab it in an effort to cover up. "What is your problem?!"

"Oops, my bad~" She sang with a chuckle making her body give two thumbs up.

"Like hell, why would you do that?! That was very much on purpose!"

"Guess you better go get that fixed, otherwise Luffy will see and start laughing."

"AUGH! Damn it! Fine, it I have to be humiliated then so will you!" She growled before she tried to create butter, only to find her butt kicked by Poire's body making her yelp and crash down on the ground with a groan while Poire laughed. "You bitch! Why are you doing this?!"

"Because he's mine damn it, mine!" Snapped Poire floating over to her body and on the neck making her smirk. "You just wanted an excuse to get all alone with him and seduce him."

"Damn it, no! I just wanted him to lower his guard!"

"Uh-huh, by clinging to him like that? No way."

"Your body was no different!" Growled Galette picking her head up with her neck stretched out looking like a snake by length. "It was implying it was going to...do something with him."

"Well sorry for not having any control! But now I do and he'll be mine~" Snickered Poire. "Of course, I COULD offer you a deal…"

"What kind of deal?"

"If I let you two alone for say five minutes and NOT take him, it'll cost you a measly 10 million beri."

"...Do I look like a dumbass? That is the stupidest deal you've ever tried to make!"

"First, yes. Second, you either take it and get SOME time with him, or get squat and I get him completely."

"Bitch, you are delusional, why would he want to be with a headless body, and you need to pay me for a new yukata!"

"Hey! As long as I'm near it, it's not delusional! As for the yukata? That implies I did something, but how can you prove it?" She smirked as Luffy came back munching on several tarts.

"Mmm, sho good." He let out before looking at Poire and Galette on the ground while surprised. "Who are you?"

"Oh, well you're well known with my body, but you can call me Poire." Smiled the girl while managing to keep her head from floating away. "Excuse my twin here, she must have gotten light headed from having such a high opinion of herself and it makes her very clumsy."

"You attacked me! You even have a piece of my yukata stuck between your teeth!"

Luffy gulped down the tarts and saw Poire quickly put it in her own while smiling innocently before she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Say Luffy-kun, you look like a man with taste. I'll bet all that meat and sweets has gotten you filled up for a little walk around here. I know some stalls that sell stuff that would be great and useful for you."

"Eh, I could eat a bit more, but I should head back to my ship so Sanji can cook the rest of my meat."

'Shit!' Thought the twins with Galette trying to get her neck shrunk down while Poire kept smiling.

"Well if you're still hungry, I know this one stall that has some sweet cotton candy. I'd even be willing to pay for it. I'm a lady who can get a job done, and who has money to spare. I don't like to tell others this, but my twin is terrible with money." She whispered to him while pointing to Galette. "She has a bit of a spending problem."

"What?! No, that's not true, you keep stealing it to keep buying more pelts!"

"As you can tell she likes to blame it on others." Spoke Poire with a shake of her head and sigh. "It's hard being the older twin sometimes."

"I'm the older twin! I'm also more responsible, that's why I'm the Minister of Butter!"

"Ah, she's also delusional, always talking about butter."

Luffy was utterly baffled here, but he felt his stomach growl with him finishing off the tarts before Poire grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" She started leading him away while Galette rushed to get on her feet and having trouble getting her neck to shrink.

'Damn it, why now?!'

(Later)

"Wow!" Spoke Luffy looking at the cotton candy stall that was taller than normal with all manner of tall stacks of the fluffy treat on sticks on display.

"See something you like?" asked Poire with a giggle.

"Yeah, this stuff looks awesome, I bet Chopper would love this place!"

"Go ahead and go for any size you want." She said with a smile. "It's on me Luffy."

"Wow, thanks!" he smiled going to the counter while Poire silently snickered.

'This is gonna get me brownie points with him. After a little bit of some fun around here, I'll get him back to the ship easy.' She thought smugly. 'And Galette should be having some trouble finding some new clothes seeing how I managed to steal her purse after I tore her dress, I won't see her until Luffy is all mine~'

"I'll take the biggest size you got!"

"Well if you mean the sea king sized one, that one's gonna be about 200 beri."

"Awesome! Let's do it!" He laughed as Poire sweatdropped.

'How much food can he eat?' She wondered while not noticing a figure marching straight towards her.

'Oh that bitch is going to get it now, where does she get off acting like a spoiled brat?!' Thought the figure who reached out and grabbed Poire's head before popping it right off before rearing their arms back.

"Hey! What's g-AHHHHH!" Cried Poire as her head went flying over the Stand. "WHAT'S GOING O-MPH!" and crashed into the machine that was making the cotton candy, leading to the head getting rolled around and getting coated in the treat. "Waaaaaa! Get me out of this thing!"

"Huh? What was that?" Luffy said as the figure grabbed Poire's body and shoved it in a nearby barrel.

"Must be the wind." Smiled the figure as it was Galette with her neck back to normal. She was also in a new yukata. "So, is that cotton candy just for you or both of us?"

"Huh? But wasn't Poire just here?" He asked looking around. "She said she was paying, but I don't see her."

"Oh, she decided to go somewhere else, and I got this." She said, holding up Poire's purse.

"You biiiiiitch!" Came Poire's voice making Luffy rub his ear as Galette paid for the cotton candy, which was almost as tall as the stall itself.

"Whoa, this is huge!" Luffy cried out as he barely managed to hold up the large desert.

"Why don't we sit down somewhere?"

"Sure!" He said as he began to walk away as Chopper and Whitey Bay began to approach the stand.

"Whoa, this place looks awesome! One cotton candy please!"

"Make that two." Spoke the woman pulling her purse out.

"Sure thing." The stall manager said as he began to get the cotton candy ready, unknowingly catching a candy covered Poire's head on one of the cones. "Here you two go."

"Thanks." She said as she handed Chopper one of the cones, which he happily took.

"Thank you." He licked his lips and started to lick up some of the treat. "Mmmm, so good!" He cried only for it to suddenly start rising up in the air.

"GALETTE!"

"AAAAHHHH! Haunted cotton candy!" Screamed Chopper ducking behind Whitey Bay's legs as Poire's head looked around.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" She roared as she shook her head, only managing to get some of the candy off, making it look like she had a fluffy pink afro. That's when she looked and saw her body squirming and trying to get out of the barrel. "Oh that bitch wants to play rough? I can play rough." She growled in anger. She flew down while we cut back over to Luffy and Galette sitting on a bench.

"How… how did you eat that so fast?"

"I always eat fast, I learned that if I didn't I wouldn't get any food." He remarked licking his lips of any leftover cotton candy.

"Ok…" She said as she saw a few bits of cotton candy on his face and got an idea. "Hold on, you missed some, let me get them."

"Huh? Why?" He asked only for her to kiss him on the cheek. He blinked and was momentarily caught off guard before she pulled back with a smile.

"There, got it." She said with a smile as he looked at her in shock as his face began to heat up a bit. "All clean."

"O-ok, thanks." He said with a blush.

'Is he blushing? YES! Nice! Take that Poire!' Thought Galette with an inward laugh of victory.

"S-So… are you pregnant now? What do we do?"

"...what?" She asked in confusion.

"Don't girls get pregnant after you kiss them?"

"...what?" She said as she shook her head. "No, who told you that?"

"My grandpa, so you're not pregnant?"

"No, no, don't worry about it." She said as she shook her head. "Just know that girls don't get pregnant by a kiss." She said as she shook her head. "Here, lets try that again~"

"YOU BITCH!"

Both of them turned with Galette cursing as Poire was heading towards them.

"Eh? Flying cotton candy?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She roared only for Galette to reach her arm out and grab the head with ease.

"How are you going to do that?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Eh? Poire, is that you? Where's your body?"

"BLAME HER!" She roared in anger. "She threw my head into a cotton candy machine then stuck my body in a pickle barrel!"

"Me?" Spoke Galette with innocence. "Why would I do that to my own sister?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"Says the one saying she's going to kill me." Galette hugged Luffy's arm close and looked at him with a worried expression. "You won't let her do that to me, will you Luffy?"

"OH NO, NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME THE VILLAIN HERE!"

"Uh ...I'm…." Luffy stammered, very confused on what was going on right now.

"Leave us be, you're clearly making Luffy-kun uncomfortable." Galette said as she pulled Luffy closer and planted another kiss on his cheek, infuriating Poire.

"THAT'S IT!" She lunged out with her teeth bared, making Galette duck down, only to get some of her hair caught on the teeth.

"Ow ow ow ow! Hey, watch it!"

"Imma kill you!"

"...What is going on?!" Cried out Luffy as Galette tried to rip off her sister's hair, only to push her off too hard, causing the head to go flying and crashed head first on Luffy's own head, causing him to fall back with Poire's head floating down with swirls in her head.

"Oooh… make it stop spinning…" She groaned as Galette got up and glared at her sister's head.

"That's it, time to die sister." She said before noticing that Luffy was knocked out. "Luffy-kun?"

Silence

"L-Luffy-kun, are you ok?" Poire stuttered as she shook her head. 'Ugh, I'm gonna feel that later.'

Galette reached down and felt his pulse before sighing and glared at her twin. "Hope you're happy, he's knocked out."

"Well, honestly… wait, isn't that good? Weren't we trying to kidnap him?" She asked, making her sister freeze. "This actually makes our job much easier."

"Oh… I guess it does…." She said. "So… should we get a bag to carry him in or….should we go get your body?"

"No need." She replied as her body came running over before spotting Luffy and made what looked like a horrified expression with its hands. "Calm down, he's not dead, just knocked out."

The body 'sighed' in relief before moving over and began to slowly pull down his pants.

"N-Not now! Stop that, we have to take him to the ship!" Yelled Poire with a blush while Galette pushed the hands away with a frown.

"If you try that I'm going to throw you into the ocean."

"Hey, no control, remember?" Frowned Poire. "Ok, we need to figure this out later, we've been trying to kill each other over this guy, it's insane."

"We'll drag him back there, just get control over your body before it tries to run off with him."

"Fine, fine." She said as she put her head back on her body. "I'll get his legs if you get his arms."

With that the twins picked him up and began to carry him away, anyone who saw this figured either they were selling him or he was drunk.

(Later)

"Ugh, where are they, did Luffy drag Sanji somewhere?" Nami groaned with the rest of the crew relaxing on the thousand sunny.

"I don't know, but if we have to wait, we can tell what we bought. This kit was worth it." Spoke Zoro looking through the kit and was using some on his blade, which seemed to shine more than before.

"I got many new books, there were many, many, deals and different book keepers on this island." Robin said as she thumbed through a large novel as she sat on a large crate of books.

"I bought this SUPER weapon for the sunny." Smiled Franky gesturing to the gatling cannon that was colored blue with flames on the side.

"I got some new bandages, a few books, some cotton candy and I made a new friend!" Smiled Chopper looking pleased. "Apparently she knows someone really strong, but she wouldn't say who and seemed a bit down about it, so I told her she didn't need to say who if it bothered her, but she was still really nice before she had to leave."

"That's cool, I got some new ammo, but I also got into a feud with a store keep." Mumbled Usopp.

"I purchased a few instruments and old music sheet to help liven things up. I can't wait to hear the melody with my ears. Oh! I don't have any ears, skull joke! Yohohoho!" Let out Brook while looking a violin over. "What did you get Nami-san, was it that new sweater you're wearing?"

"Um… not exactly…" She spoke with a chuckle and rubbing the back of her head with a light blush. "I sorta ...bought something a bit more…"

"Really? What was it, the last time I saw you was when you were in that weird doctor's office." Spoke Chopper while Nami took a deep breath.

"Well he did say it was something to help out with my natural ability to sway people, but it might be something that'll take some getting used to." She muttered as she began to take off the sweater. "I also kind of misunderstood what exactly he was talking about and only realized after I paid him and he put me under with anesthesia."

"What? It can't be that ..." Zoro stopped as all their eyes widened slightly when they saw Nami's bikini top bounce out, along with the second pair below it. "... I stand corrected."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." She muttered with a frown.

"You ...you...have more breasts?!" screamed out Chopper with his jaw hitting the deck. "Why?! Oh no, do you need a back brace?! Your previous pair were already heavy, does it hurt to stand up?!"

"I didn't think he meant this!" She yelled with annoyance. "If I did I would have walked out of there!"

"So did you get your money back?"

"No, when I woke up he was gone and he stole the rest of my money!"

"Do… Do you want me to see if I can fix you?"

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Maybe, I doubt more breasts are gonna work. These things are just gonna be awkward to cover. People would just look at them in shock and NOT be distracted for the same reason."

"Says you. I saw some pretty weird looking people here." Spoke Usopp trying to keep from staring. "I think I saw one guy with four arms and two heads."

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad, worse comes to worse you can get Chopper to fix it." Zoro said with a shrug.

"So, where's Sanji then?"

"I think I see him." Spoke Robin looking over the side before rubbing her eyes. "But I think I'm seeing things."

"Huh? Why?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"There's a crowd of women following him closely."

"... are they chasing him angrily?"

"No, they look... happy?"

The others looked over and saw the cook heading to the ship with about fifteen women behind him, catching the crew off guard.

"Whoa, what's going on, and does Sanji look… embarrassed?" Chopper asked in confusion.

"Embarrassed? Near so many women?" Blinked Usopp before screaming. "It's unnatural! Chopper! Get every medicine you have! He might have some weird infection!"

"You're right, I'll go get everything I can!" He called as Sanji got closer and closer to the ship.

"Hey guys!" Called Sanji as he headed up the gangplank with the women following.

"Shitty cook, what did you do?" asked Zoro right away.

"Hey, where do you get off talking to master like that?!"

"Yeah, you wanna fight?!"

"So... it's a long story, I tried to save them from slavery…" He trailed off rubbing the back of his head with the women nodding. "So...I guess that means they'll be hitching a ride with us for the time being."

"...no, no way." Nami said with a frown. "You are not bringing a slave harem onto the ship!"

Sanji turned to respond, but when his eyes laid on Nami's second pair of breasts, his eyes nearly shot out of his head before going flying back and through the wall to the room due to a nosebleed, right into Chopper's office.

"Master Sanji!" Cried the woman as they raced after him.

"So Sanji saved a bunch of women, who are his harem?" Spoke Brook before rubbing his chin. "I wonder if they would let me see their panties."

"Absolutely not!" Nami cried, chopping his head before stopping. "Wait, if Luffy wasn't with him, then where is he?"

All of them were silent while we cut back over to the other ship with Galette and Poire putting Luffy, with a seastone bracelet, in their room.

"Ok, so we have him now… what are we going to do?" Poire asked as she rubbed the back of her head. "We were supposed to torture him once we caught him…"

"We will, when he wakes up." Spoke Galette with a serious tone.

"Oh...ok, so...I'm just gonna lie next to him while he sleeps so he doesn't run away."

"You'll lay in your own bed and I'll lay in my own, that way if he does wake up and try to escape we'll both be rested enough to stop him."

"Right... I'll just move him to mine quick, that way he can't sneak out if we doze off."

"Wrong, he will lay on the floor." She said as she crossed her arms. "And he will stay there, got it, he is our prisoner, not a body pillow."

"...fine, but I better not see you cuddling up with him while I'm sleeping." She said with a frown.

"Fine, fine, but the same goes for you, got it?"

Poire nodded as the twins went to their beds and glanced at the other before turning the lights off.


	103. Himiko and Izuku part 3

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Himiko and Izuku part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves zooming in on a quaint little house. In it was all the usual things you would find, a few knicknacks, twelve first aid kits, a large rack of dangerous looking knives, the usual.

But that's not where the camera stopped. the camera pans over to focus on a lone person in a large bed who had a familiar mop of green hair.

This person was Izuku himself, but his face looked more mature with no baby fat left on his face.

He yawned as the sun began to shine in through the bedroom window. His eyes slowly opened and stretched his arms up with a groan. "Ah, that hit the spot." he rubbed an eye and moved to sit up and turned to the side with a smile. "Good mor...ning?"

The spot beside him was empty.

"Oh no... that can't be good." he said with a groan as he got up. "Toga, where are you?"

He didn't hear anything, but he did tense up when he felt a hand on his dick and a wet tongue licking around the underside.

"Toga, is that you?" He called as he heard a giggle. "You do remember our talk, right? No more 'fun' in the morning after the last incident?"

"Whatever do you mean Midoriya?" came a voice that didn't belong to his wife, making him lift the covers and go wide eyed.

"U-U-Urakara!?" He cried in confusion. "W-What are you doing down there?!"

"Good morning." she giggled before she started to suck on the tip of his dick while rubbing it with one hand and rubbing his balls with the other, making him groan and made his already big dick grow more.

Izuku threw his head back from the feeling and tossed the sheets off to see she was bare ass naked making him pop a nosebleed. "U-Urakara, you have to stop it, now! I'm with Toga, i-if she catches you she'll kill you, a-and I would never betray her!" He groaned out before the girl slid her mouth over more of the dick making him grit his teeth. "W-What about kacchan!? He'll lose it!"

She let out a hum and pulled her mouth off before smiling. "Forget him right now, focus on how good this must feel right now."

"I-It may feel good now but I still can't let you...do...this... that wasn't very funny Toga." He said as realization dawned on him.

"What do you mean? I'm Ucchan." she smiled with a snicker.

"No, you're not, you just used your nickname for her. Damn it Toga, I almost had a heart attack!" He groaned as 'Urakara' began to laugh.

"Aww, you look so cute." She smiled while her face began to liquefy and seemingly fall off on to the sheets before she got up and stood up as an older looking Himiko stood there with a shapely figure and perky breasts with her hair longer and draped down her back. "And your little 'Deku' seemed really excited." she leaned down and circled a finger across his chest. "Who knew you wanted to cheat on me, naughty naughty~"

"H-Hey, I was tired and you were under the covers, how did you even get Urakara's blood for this stunt?" He asked as she giggled and moved her hand towards his dick.

"It took some convincing, but I managed to get some after promising to host her bachelorette party when Kacchan finally pops the question." She replied before grabbing the dick and started rubbing it making him groan. "I wanted to see if you'd get excited to fuck another woman if I wasn't around. Maybe next time I could try out Tsu-chan's blood next, her tongue might be something you dream about." She chuckled as he let out another groan. "But for now, I think you need a reward for being such a good boyfriend~"

"T-Toga, we agreed no funny business in the morning, last time you tried to stab me after you got too excited." He groaned before reaching out and grabbed her shoulders before sighing. "Besides, if we spend too much time going at it, then-"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Came a young voice before there was knocking on the door. "Good morning!"

"Shit, put something on, quick." Hissed Toga as she quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and looked around for a shirt. "Good morning my little bloodsucker, can this wait a moment, mommy and daddy aren't ready yet."

"Ok!" called the voice as there was a light humming sound with Izuku getting up and rushing to get a shirt and pants on while glancing at his rock hard dick.

"This, this scenario right here is why no fun stuff in the morning." He whispered to Toga who was scrambling to find a clean shirt.

"Oh poo, you're no fun." she pouted.

"Yeah, well what would you have done if our little blood sucker decided not to knock and instead burst into the room with no warning?"

"Hmmm." Himiko tapped her chin while thinking before smiling with her eyes closed. "No idea~"

"Well I personally would rather not explain to him what we were doing or why 'aunt Occhan' was on daddy naked."

Izuku got a blue shirt on with tan shorts while Himiko was decent and walked over to the door before smiling down at a small boy wearing overalls, a yellow shirt, and had Himiko's hair color in his style who smiled wide and showed off teeth he got from his mother.

"Daddy!"

"Hey you little rascal, did you get yourself dressed today like a big boy?" He laughed as he reached down and grabbed him before lifting him up.

"Uh huh!" He nodded as Himiko walked out with a smile.

"Aww, you look so cute!"

"Thanks mommy, they could use a bit more red though." He said as he looked at his overalls.

"Don't worry, we'll get you red ones later." She smiled before taking him and held him in her arms as the family headed downstairs. "But first, let's get some breakfast."

"Yay! Blood sausage and eggs?"

"Of course." She smiled as poked his nose, making him giggle. "Come on Izu-kun, let's get breakfast ready."

"Alright, but this time let's try to not make a mess." He chuckled.

"Ok daddy." He said with a smile. "After breakfast can we go see Uncy Baka and Aunt Occhan?" He asked as Izuku chuckled.

"I don't see why not, but you have to make sure to eat all your breakfast like a good boy." He said as he patted his head.

"Yes daddy!" He said before running out of the room.

"Later on maybe we'll go to the park too since we'll be out." Suggested Toga putting an apron on while Izuku set the plates out.

"Sure, that would be nice, just make sure not to get to far from me like last time, the last thing I want is one of my old classmates attacking you because you set off the proximity alarm again." He said as he poked an ankle monitor on her ankle.

"Oh come on, can't I get this stupid thing taken off yet? It's been over ten years!"

"Not yet. The judge was very clear. You need to wear it for at least eleven years due to your past actions."

"Ugh, this isn't fair!" She pouted.

"...you could be in jail, remember?"

"Still isn't fair." She muttered with a huff.

"Well, think of it like this, you get to spend one more year closer to me and Ketsueki and then the ankle monitor can come off, sounds like a good deal, right?"

"True, I just find it itchy sometimes." She remarked while Ketsueki climbed onto his own seat to wait while Toga rubbed her ankle around the anklet.

"Want me to try and get it off mommy?"

"No sweetie, I have to leave this on for just a bit more." She said with a sigh. "So honey, are you excited to see your little girlfriend today~?"

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" He let out with a blush while smiling. "But I really am excited to see her later!"

"Good, just make sure to go easy on the biting this time, ok?" Izuku called, making him frown.

"Why? Mommy bites you all the time, right?"

"Well that's cause she tends to...go a bit overboard that's all." He said as he rubbed the back of his head with a blush. "Just please don't break the skin, ok?"

"Ok daddy!" He beamed making Izuku chuckle.

'It feels like I'm looking back at myself every time he smiles. Man, who knew the time would fly by so fast.' He thought as he smelled Toga's cooking and smiled. "Man, breakfast smells great honey."

"Well of course, I told you I could get it down with enough time." She smiled.

'A trial and error time that is, good thing our insurance covers all of any fire damage this time.' He thought as he shook his head. "Also remember not to add blood to the eggs this time, ok?"

"Awwww, fine." She pouted and put away the vial of blood. "It's just like delicious ketchup though!"

"...no, no it is not."

"It is to me." She said as she finished breakfast. "Don't you know a husband is supposed to agree with his wife always?"

"If I agreed with everything it might no end well." He sweatdropped. "Didn't you want to rob a blood bank?"

"...noooo?" She looked away while putting food on the plates. "Eat up."

"Fine, but we'll talk about that blood heist you've been planning later, hiding the plans under our bed wasn't a smart move." He spoke making her blush while she sat down and they started to eat in with their son eating the eggs and sausages with a bundle of energy.

(Later)

"Come on, come on, let's go go go!" Cried Ketsueki who was wearing a child harness as Izuku held the leash.

"Easy there, we'll get there in no time." Smiled Izuku while Toga got her shoes on and walked over while slipping a small sweater over her son.

"It's gonna get a little chilly, so stay warm."

"I will, now let's go go go!" He bounced before Izuku got the door and they left their house and locked up before going down the street.

"He's gonna be napping before we get home if he keeps that up." Izuku remarked with Toga nodding.

"True, but he'll be easier to handle too, did you text Ucchan before we left?"

"Yup, she said she and Kacchan will be there and are looking forward to the visit, they said Baunsu's been keeping them up while watching tv and refusing to go to bed, again."

"Well, what can you expect, she is Kacchan's daughter, she's got all his stubbornness and is as cute as her mom, so she has them wrapped around her finger." Chuckled Toga while taking the harness as Ketsueki nearly ran ahead to chase after a cat, but she kept him from getting away. "Remind you of someone?"

Izuku blushed since at the beginning of their relationship Toga had been the one in charge who managed to talk him into doing all sorts of stuff, didn't help when she had been practicing her seducing skills too, leading to a LOT of embarrassing moments when they nearly got caught. "T-That's not my fault, you were insatiable, I almost died of blood loss the first month we were together!"

"But you didn't." She winked while poking his cheek. "If anything it made you stronger for what was to come, you're welcome."

"Yeah, I had so much fun taking care of a pregnant wife who's cravings made her hate the smell and taste of blood, you were insufferable." He grumbled as she blushed a bit. "You did get a crazy craving for oreos though an-"

"Shut up, you agreed not to talk about those dark bloodless times!" She spoke up covering his mouth. "Not wanting to try any for some time was weird. It was like I was someone else, but not in a good way…" She grumbled.

"...you just stopped sucking my blood for a few months, it wasn't that bad, right?"

"Let me put it this way. It was like if you couldn't get a chance to talk about anything hero related." She spoke in a straight tone.

"... that does sound terrible, then how come you keep trying to have another?" He whispered as they got closer to the park.

"Why whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Come on, I know you aren't on the pill and you keep surprising me before I can wake up, even an idiot can see what you're trying to do." He deadpanned with Toga smiling wider before looking ahead.

"Hey look! We're here!"

"YES! Park park park park park park park!" Ketsueki cried as he tried to race forward, only for the leash to hold him back.

"Easy there Ketsueki, we need to wait first." Spoke Izuku. "Uncy Kacchan and Aunt Occhan will be here shortly."

"Aw, but I wanna play NOW!" He whined.

"Easy there my little mosquito, you'll be able to play soon, I promise." Smiled Toga patting his head. "If you get tired out now, how can you and Baunsu play together?"

"Ah! You're right, I need to be able to chase her and give her lots of love bites like you do to daddy!" He cried, making Izuku groan.

'Kacchan is gonna kill me.' He thought before they heard yelling and turned his head. 'Speaking of which.'

"If anyone tries to mess with me or my ball, I'm gonna kick their butt!" Came the voice of a small female child. She looked like a small, female version of Bakugou with spiky blond hair and red eyes and she had Urakara's pink cheek spots as well. She had on a black shirt with blue overalls and held a red ball in her hands.

"Now now Baunsu, what have we said about that?" Spoke an older Urakara with her hair grown out and in a bun on the top of her head with a white blouse and long blue skirt while holding her purse over her shoulder with a firm expression.

"If anyone tried to take the ball shank them, right daddy?"

"No honey, I did not say that, I swear." Growled Bakugo who was now sporting a pair of glasses, but still had the same spiky hair from his high school years. He was wearing a black shirt with a green camo coat over it and black jeans. "Listen to your mom and try to get along if they wanna play with you."

"Fine, so who are we meeting today, it better not be-"

"Baunsu! You're here!"

"Oh no, not him!" She cried out turning and saw Ketsueki running over while dragging the harness making her growl. "What are you looking at punk?"

"I missed you!" He beamed stopping in front of her with her curving the corner of her mouth.

"Back up or I'm gonna-"

"Baunsu." Spoke Urakara in a warning tone. "Be nice."

"No, he's gonna try to bite me again, he's even wearing a leash like a dog!"

"Uncy Kacchan! Aunt Occhan!" He smiled running over and hugged Urakara's leg making her smile and rub his head.

"It's good to see you again Ketsueki, are you going to play with Baunsu?"

"Yep! It's been too long! Ooh, she has a ball!"

"Stay back you piranha!" Growled Baunsu as Ketsueki looked up at Bakugo with an innocent smile.

"Could you lift me Uncy Kacchan?"

"No wa-" He stated only to get a dirty look for Urakara and sighed. "Fine, but no biting!" He reached down and picked him up while taking a deep breath. 'Keep it together damn it, don't get loud or yell, he's just a little brat. Urakara'll get on my ass later if I raise my voice, but damn it I have a good reason to!' He thought as he saw the kid lick his lips. 'God I miss cussing, how come mom used to get to do it when I was a kid, but I can't now?'

Ketsueki opened his mouth with his canines shining before he brought them down on Bakugo's hand, but didn't bite as hard as before and nibbled on the spot making Bakugo's eyes twitch and glare.

"Why you little s-"

"Ahem." Spoke Urakara clearing her throat.

"...sunshine...a little ray of sunshine." he growled as he began to put him down. "Now go play with my little girl."

"Ok Uncy Kacchan!" He beamed before turning to said girl who kept glaring. "Let's play!"

"Don't you even think about touching me." She growled as she began to back away.

"Aw, but I wanna give you a love bite!"

"Oh no, no biting you nutjob!"

"Come on it's a love bite! Mommy gives it to daddy!" He smiled, running at her with her running away with her ball over her head.

"No way! I'll use this on you!"

"Yay, lets play catch and bite!"

Bakugo groaned as he and Urakara walked over to Izuku with Toga moving over to the girl with a wide smile.

"Ucchan!"

"Hello Toga, Izuku, how have you two been?" She asked while Toga hugged her.

"Well besides Toga being her usual self, fine." Joked Izuku. "Hey Kacchan."

"Deku. So, Uraraka told me she gave Toga some of her blood, wanna explain that, you getting freaky with my wife?" He glared with his lip twitching making Izuku gulp and shake his head.

"N-N-No Kacchan, nothing like that." He said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, our little mosquito interrupted before I could have some fun~" Giggled Toga making Urakara sweatdrop with a blush while Bakugo felt his hands twitching and let out a low growl.

"So it DID happen...hang on." He walked away and went into a nearby bathroom before loud yelling and crashing was heard followed by an explosion before he walked back over taking a deep breath.

"So, uh… how is that yoga therapy going for him?" Izuku asked nervously.

"I'd say it's going good." Nodded Urakara as they sat down at a table. "At first, Bakugo had a LITTLE bit of trouble getting use to it."

"MOTHER FUCKING DEKUUUUUU!"

"But he's doing a little bit better now, and I made sure he doesn't swear in front of Baunsu, I know his mom did and I don't want my little girl to have a potty mouth."

"It worked out just fine for me!" Retorted Bakugo crossing his arms as he returned from the bathroom. "She cursed like a damn sailor!"

"Yes, and you WON'T, got it? There's a reason we limit her visits to grandma and grandpa's house."

"So what if she learns a curse word or two? It ain't gonna kill her." He said with a shrug. "Deku's kid has a biting fetish and loves blood like his mom."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!"

"Deku, your family looks like you summoned your wife from hell and you had a devil spawn." Retorted Bakugo flatly without hesitating. "If it wasn't for Urakara being on my ass about it, I'd be speaking out my WHOLE mind." He pointed to his hand showing the bite mark.

"Oh come on Kacchan, ir was a nibble." Smiled Toga. "You should have seen what he was like when I breastfed him, he'd bite down so hard I thought he was gonna be a little snapping turtle."

Urakara giggled at the image. "That reminds me of this one time I had Bakugo watch over Baunsu when I went out, when I came back I saw him still struggling with feeding her baby food."

"She tried to set the house on fire until I gave her a cookie, and who doesn't like mashed yams?!"

"Maybe you're the devil and she's the devil spawn?' Toga suggested with a chuckle.

"Say that again, I fucking dare you!" He growled with his hands sparking a little. "I'll kick your ass all over this place!"

"Bakugo, no! I said no swearing!" Urakara chided as she pulled out a spray bottle and squirted him in the face.

"Ah! Hey quit it!" He yelled covering his face. "I hate that shit!"

"No, bad boy, stop swearing!"

"Ack! Fine, fine, just stop it!"

She stopped spraying while Toga giggled before Izuku frowned at her.

"Toga, what have I said about antagonizing someone?"

"To make sure you're nearby to take them out if they try to attack me?"

"That's when we're on the clock, I mean for sheer fun."

"Uh ...can't remember." She looked away making him sigh.

"Urakara, can I borrow that?"

"Here, I brought two." She said as she handed him the other one as we cut to the children running through the park.

"Come back, I want to give you love bites!"

"No way!"

"Come on, I promise not to break the skin!" He called as they ran near a jungle gym with Baunsu climbing up it and him trying to follow. "Just a little bit?"

"No! If you touch me I'll blast you!" She growled while reaching the top, only to slip and fall through one of the holes, but caught herself using her ankle and let out an eep.

"Are you hurt? Don't worry, I'll bite you and make it all better!" He spoke moving over and reached down before he tried lifting her up while she flailed around.

"D-Don't drop me or I'll kick your butt!"

"I won't, I promise, and if I do I'll dive down so you fall on me so you don't get hurt!" He spoke lifting with all his might and backed up down the side to help get her up before stopping with her breathing in and out deeply with relief. "See? You're safe and sound."

"S-Shut up, I would have been fine on my own!" She blushed and looked away.

"Oh, really? Sorry… time for a love bite!" He called before pulling her close and chomping down on her neck.

"AAAH!" She let out blushing brighter. "S-Stop it, it feels weird!"

"Mmmm~" He let out before he stopped with a red spot on her neck and smiled. "There you go, a new love bite."

"Y-You can't just keep doing that!"

"Why? I didn't even break the skin this time!"

"N-N-Nibbling on my skin will make people think we're a c...c...c...c…" She stuttered looking nervous.

"We're what?"

"A-A-A-A… don't worry about it! Just stop it, and stop calling them love bites!"

"But that's what they are."

She puffed out her cheeks and huffed. "Look, let's just play, but only if you promise not to give me anymore…"

"Ok, no more for today." He nodded.

"Good, good… and you're not lying, right?" She asked as he just chuckled crazily.

"Maybe~ That's something mommy always tells daddy."

"... this isn't giving me much confidence that you're not gonna bite me again." She remarked bluntly making him chuckle more. She held her ball up and tossed it to him, which he caught. "Let's start playing catch."

"Okay!" He called as we cut over to Izuku and a now wet Toga.

"I can't believe you actually used that bottle on me!"

"Sometimes you need to use discipline on someone you care about to get them to listen."

"All I wanted was a nibble, is that too much to ask?!" She pouted. "I would have held myself back, I promise."

"Uh-huh, sure you would have."He said as he rolled his eyes.

"I would have!"

"I doubt that, what do you think Kacchan?"

"Fuck you."

"See? Even he agrees." Remarked Izuku with Toga chuckling.

"I never get tired of that. You can read him like a book, are you sure you and him aren't secretly...soulmates?"

"Fuck you too goldylocks." Bakugo growled.

"No, he's obviously Urakara's soulmate, right?"

"But you can tell what he's really saying through that potty mouth of his." She chuckled with Bakugo growling and clenching a fist.

"Can I knock her out?"

"No, bad Bakugo." His wife sighed as she sprayed him again. "If you keep letting your anger get to you it might danger you later on with high blood pressure."

"What? That's crazy, I'm fine!"

"For now, I just don't want it to come back on you later down the line." She sighed as she shook her head. "What do you think Toga?"

"I think maybe you should carry a newspaper around, just in case." She chuckled with Bakugo growling.

"Just you wait, once you're off parole I am so gonna kick your ass!" He growled, just to get another squirt. "FUCK!"

"Can we have a conversation that doesn't involve in a possible fight?" Asked the woman.

"No, the former villain keeps egging me on!"

"Toga, no more antagonizing him." Ordered Izuku.

"But he's a bully, I'm just getting back for all the times he hurt you Izu-kun!"

"Look, what happened before can't be changed. Worrying about it when we're all adults isn't going to be a good example for the kids."

"Stop biting me, it feels weird!"

"Let me give you my love bites!"

"...I think we may have failed that already…" He muttered with a sweatdrop while Urakara turning and blushing.

"I better go break this up."

"Right, and I apologize if your daughter is bleeding." Izuku said automatically.

"If she is your ass is mine." Growled Bakugo.

"Hey, that ass is mine and mine alone, you got Occhan's ass to play with!" Toga said with a frown.

"Now is not the time to focus on that Toga." Groaned Izuku.

"I say it is, I want to have fun with it tonight~" She winked with Urakara coming back.

"Alright, I got him to knock it off or I'd have to make him sit down and stay here while Baunsu got to play."

"Nice, and how many bite marks did she have?"

"Only three, but… they look like hickeys."

"WHAT?!" yelled Bakugo standing up and looking livid.

"Ah, that's on me, I told him not to break the skin, sorry." Spoke Izuku with Bakugo feeling his eye twitch.

"Deku...YOU'RE DEAD!" Shouted Bakugo as he jumped over the table in an attempt to throttle the green haired father.

"Woah!" He let out before Bakugo landed on him and they started rolling around the grass with Izuku holding Bakugo's wrists away from his face. "Kacchan calm down!"

"Your son is giving my daughter hickeys!"

"He's calling them love bites." Toga added with a smile.

"Same thing!" He roared with small explosions coming from his hands and trying to move them closer to Izuku. "She's too young for those you fucking bastard!"

"Y-You know he doesn't know what he's doing!" Spoke Izuku using his muscles to toss Bakugo off him while over with the kids, they were bouncing the ball back and forth with Baunsu blushing like a tomato.

"Well she knows what he's doing, just look at her face!"

"He'll grow out of it, I can guarantee it!"

"He's a damn pervert!"

"He's a kid!"

"So...how have you two been doing?" Asked Urakara with Toga.

"Well, I've been thinking about adding another member to the family." She smiled.

"Really? That's awesome, I've been thinking about having another with Bakugo as well." Smiled Urakara scratching her cheek. "But honestly, I've been hesitant to tell him. Not that I don't trust him, I'm just worried raising two kids at the same time might be more stressful, and with our pro hero jobs, that just makes me concerned on who we could have keep an eye on them if we both get called out."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, you could get your daughter to look after the baby or you could leave them with your parents for a bit if needed. Me and Izuku have our own method but I don't think they'd work for you."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, I know a guy from my old uh… troubled days and he's a real sweetheart and Ketsueki loves him, everytime we both have to leave, I call him and he or a clone is over in under a minute."

"Clone?" Urakara looked confused before getting an idea and it clicked. "Oh! Oh ok, I think I know who you mean. Is he the one with a mask and tape measure? I don't mean to sound rude, I just didn't ever get his name."

"Well his villain name is Twice, and as a favor to him I won't tell you his real name miss hero~" Sang Toga. "He's really gotten his life together, well his mental part I mean. He's made some great progress and came to where he doesn't need to rely on wearing his mask all the time."

"Oh, ok… and Ketsueki likes him?"

"Yep, he's his favorite uncle."

"How much experience does he have looking after him?"

"Well he had to spend some time in jail, but he was able to get around and make time when Ketsueki was about nine months old, so I'd say about two years."

"Wow, that much, huh? Is he good around the house?"

"Yep, plus he learned to make Ketsueki really happy with his clones, we once came home to a house full of my little mosquito and his clones, it took us hours to find the real one." Smiled Toga with Urakara looking uneasy.

"How many clones can he make exactly?"

"I'm not sure, we tried counting, but the clones of himself just made more, so we just figured it could possibly be infinite, but Izuku put down a rule saying if he clones our son, it can only be up to three."

"Wow...that's kind of terrifying, good thing he's no longer evil."

"If you and Kacchan decide to rock the bed and have a baby, I could give you his number." Toga chuckled as Uraraka began to turn red. "For me, I've made sure to stay off the pill so Izu-kun's precious seed does it's job."

"Well… I might…" Stammered the brunette. "So… any luck with getting another kid?"

"So far nothing, but I had been planning on buying a new number later that would help keep him going all night long~" She chuckled as her friend blushed. "I'd get you one too but I'm still mad that you gave Izu-kun that squirt bottle."

"N-N-No need to worry about me." She coughed to stay focused. "I have my own ways to help Bakugo...you know."

"Ah, making use of your quirk?" She asked with a chuckle. "You're just like me, spicing things up to make it unique~"

"W-Well kind of…" She blushed as Toga just kept chuckling as their husbands kept fighting.

"I'm gonna blow you sky high!"

"Just calm down Kaachan, they're just kids!" Izuku lifted Bakugo off him and was about to throw him in the air, only to find his body frozen in ice with the air getting cooler making him look down. "What the?"

"I don't know what you two are doing, but it stops now." Spoke a calm voice.

"Augh! Damn it Icy hot, stay out of this!" Yelled Bakugo looking at Todoraki who wore a blue muscle shirt with blue jeans that had flames etched into the side with his hair resembling the white half looking like it took up most of his head with a red edge going on around the left side with him having the usual calm expression as always. "Why are you even here?!"

"I was taking my daughter to the park." He remarked while on his back was a small girl who was hiding her head.

"Oh, hello Itsuna, how are you doing? Is your mother here too?" Asked Izuku with a smile as the girl didn't move her head up, but gave a small nod. "Cool, do you know where she is?"

She gave another small nod before pointing to Toga and Uraraka.

"Well if you wanna play with the others they're over there playing ball." Izuku said as she perked up. "Ketsueki is there too."

The girl looked up at her father who just nodded.

"You can go play dear." He crouched down and let the girl slide off. "I need to have a word with these two in the meantime."

The girl nodded before running towards Ketsueki. 'I hope he remembers me…'

"So what are you two doing? Fighting at a park full of impressionable children?" Todaroki asked with a frown.

"Deku's devil spawn is violating my daughter!"

He turned to Izuku who blushed embarrassed and sighed. "Love bites?"

"Love bites."

"Hickeys, god damn hickeys on my little girl! Your damn devil spawn is an incubus who is gonna corrupt my little girl!"

"Hey! Just because he does it doesn't mean I'll let you keep calling him that!" Glared Izuku. "He's my son and anything that goes wrong is my responsibility, and I've tried telling him to stop, but Toga encourages it."

"Of course she does, it is important to support your child's interests." Todoroki said with a nod. "But if it's causing a problem for others, maybe be more firm on when he can and can't do it. If you don't be firm when need be, he may think he can get away with anything by the time he's older."

"I'm trying, but Toga spoils him!" He groaned.

"Then you need to act like a parent and do what's right. She may like to act like a teen, but you two are adults. You need to do what you must to make sure your son makes the right choices at the right times. Do you want him to end up like what Mineta use to?"

"...I'll have a talk with him as soon as we get home, I will not let my son be a pervert and end up in jail like him!"

"Your kid ain't that great either icy hot, you and ponytail there ain't exactly model parents." Retorted Bakugo with Todoroki raising an eyebrow.

"What are you referring to?"

"Her lack of confidence, you both didn't exactly have great childhoods full of good parent figures, you got no idea how to raise her."

"She's still young and can gain confidence by being around children her own age. I'm happy as long as she's safe, and not a loud mouth like someone I know."

"Hey! Take that back!" He cried as Itsuna shyly began to approach Ketsueki who was taking a break from running after his prey.

"K-K-Ketsueki?" She said, making the child turn around happily.

"Itsuna! You're here!" He laughed, catching the other child's attention.

"Be careful, he's already started." Blushed Baunsu with Itsuna blushing while revealed to have a pink sun dress on her with her long black hair styled in a pixie cut.

"R-R-R-Really?"

"Yep! Hey, I haven't given you a love bite yet!" Cried the boy scandalously. "I can fix that!"

Itsuna went wide eyed as he ran over and held her hand making her blush brighter before he put his mouth on the side and began to nibble on the spot making steam come from her head.

"Mmmm, you taste yummy!" He hummed, making the girl blush even more as Baunsu began to frown and get a bad feeling in her gut.

'Why do I feel mad right now?'

He pulled back with a mark on the girl's hand with Itsuna feeling light headed. "Hehe, thanks Itsuna!" He said as he hugged her quickly.

"N-N-N-N-...No...problem." She got out.

"Hey, watch it or he'll try to bite your neck!" Baunsu spoke up. "He'll go for it like a bat!"

"I… kind of don't mind." She said as he chomped down on her neck. "Eeek!"

Meanwhile we cut over to Toga and Uraraka as Momo sat down next to them.

"Ah, Momo, how are you doing?"

"Well I'm feeling a bit tired, but it's great to see you two." Smiled the woman who had her hair down while wearing a blue blouse dress with white kneesocks and with her belly looking slightly bulged out.

"Oh my god, when were you gonna tell me about the bun in the oven?!" Toga asked with a large grin.

"Well me and Todoroki had been planning to keep it quiet, but due to taking time off of work and taking it easy, we forgot to let everyone know." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's ok, I guess that means no blood then, huh?" Toga asked as she pulled out a knife and a bottle.

"No!" She blushed while looking squeamish.

"Just making sure." She said before turning to Uraraka. "What about you, I know you aren't pregnant~"

"I think the last sample I gave you was enough to last a month." She sweatdropped.

"Aw come on, my little mosquito interrupted me and Izu-kun before we could finish!" She pouted.

"Maybe you should consider trying something less...gruesome." Spoke Momo with a sigh. "It's only a matter of time before he gets tired, won't he? Plus imagining you looking like me and him doing it makes me feel like I'm cheating." She grumbled.

"Don't worry, that's just for fun, it's so cute when he freaks out before he figures out what's going on, he is so worried about cheating, it's so cute!"

"Well maybe that just shows how much he cares about you?" Spoke Urakara. "Maybe you should stick with it being just you and him as yourself."

"Oh I do when we really do it, plus this way I can feel even closer to my besties! Oh, that reminds me, I'm all out of Tsu-chan's blood too!" She perked up. "I should call her and ask her for a refill."

'Something tells me she's gonna say no.' Both women thought at once.

Toga pulled her phone out and punched in the number before hitting dial. "Say, has Tsu-chan had any kids lately? For the life of me I can't remember."

"Well funny thing actually." Spoke Momo with a chuckle while scratching her cheek. "Last I talked to her, she was...well let's just say she's not really looking for a guy."

"Oh! Really? That's cool, who is she looking for then?"

"Well…."

"Oh! She picked up, hi Tsu-chan!"

"Toga? What is it, why are you calling me?" The frog themed woman asked bluntly.

"I was gonna ask you if I could get any of your blood, but then I heard you apparently aren't looking for a guy and now I'm curious."

"Yeah, I'm not looking for a guy because I'm already with someone."

"Really? Who is it? Is it someone we know?"

"Yeah, it's Mina."

"WOW! Wait, I thought she was with Kirishima?"

"She is."

"Wait ...you mean the three of you…"

"No, just her, but he knows, it's ok." Replied Tsuyu. "As for the blood? Can't, I have to get a blood test done and I don't want you to catch something."

"Aw, come on! You know my quirk makes me immune to that kinda stuff!"

"Yes, but also because I don't wanna imagine Izuku fucking me in bed. At first it was flattering, but after dealing with Mineta before he got sent away, I find it a bit uncomfortable."

"Oh ...alright, sorry again for how much of a pig he was. If I could I'd go back and carve him like a turkey." She said darkly. "If you want, I have a few contacts that would be happy to do it for me~"

"Thanks for the offer, but I like to think he's already getting payback as someone's bitch." Said the frog girl with a small smile.

"So no blood then?"

"No, sorry, maybe later… or maybe if you join me and Mina?"

"Hmmm ...tempting, but I'd have to talk to Izu-kun first, I don't want him to think I'd go off and leave him."

"Understood, we did the same thing with Kirishima, see you later." Tsuyo said as she hung up, leaving Uraraka and Momo shocked.

"Does...does Tsuyo have a harem?"

"Nope, at least not yet." Smiled Toga. "Be careful you two or she'll come for you~"

"Stop kidding Toga… you are kidding, right? Right?"

"I dunno, you tell me~"

Both women looked at the other with uncertainty before the kids came running over, but Baunsu was chasing Ketsueki laughing while Itsuna was bright red.

"Get back here and give me one more, I'm better so I should have more marks!"

"L-Leave Ketsueki-kun alone!"

"Quiet number two, I'm his favorite, not you!"

"Aw, they seem to be having fun." Spoke Toga with happiness.

"... should we be worried about that?"

"Nah, they're happy."

"I'm just shocked. Did Baunsu say she was his favorite?" Muttered Urakara as they watched the kids. "She's NEVER said that before, ever."

"Well, have the kids all been together at once and on their own before?"

"Only a few times, why?"

"Hmm, well...it's possible that... no, it couldn't be." Momo muttered as Toga began to grin.

"Couldn't be what? Go ahead, say it, say it~"

"Well it would explain Itsuna's reaction…." She muttered before going wide eyed. "You don't think our two girls might...like your son, could they?"

"Hehehe, he has his father and mother's charm, doesn't he~?" She chuckled as the two mothers gasped. "Ah, my own little boy, growing up as a lady's man, I wonder how many more girls will fall head over heels by the time he becomes a teenager."

"T-They're just kids, it's not what you're thinking!"

"Yeah! They'll probably grow out of it!"

"Oh, so you think my little boy isn't good enough for your girls?" She pouted. "That's just plain rude."

"Oh no Toga, you know that's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I...uh...I don't… oh look, Izuku's shirtless!"

"Where?!" She cried, just in time to see Bakugo tear her husband's shirt off during a new fight. "Ooh! I likey~"

'Oh thank god for my violent husband.' Thought Urakara sighing in relief.

"Both of you stop fighting, you're heroes, not mindless brawlers." Todoroki groaned as he shook his head.

"Tell him that!" Yelled Izuku putting Bakugo in a headlock.

"Your son is a sexual predator!" Roared the crazed fight happy father.

"Is not!"

"Is too! He'll ruin my daughter and then he'll go after Icy hot's brat!"

'Maybe I should freeze them both to be safe.' He thought with a sweat drop.

"Stop giving her love bites!"

(Later)

"Finally, for awhile I thought you were going to get arrested." Teased Toga.

"At least Kacchan managed to calm down." Sighed Izuku looking a little scrapped up.

"Only because Ucchan make him float so he couldn't chase after you or our son." Pointed out Toga holding on to the leash while her son was still zipping around on plenty of energy. "Did you have fun sweetie?"

"Yeah! They were fun and I gave a lot of love bites!"

"Yeah… hey Toga, maybe we should talk about that habit of his?" Spoke Izuku in a whisper. "I think we need to bunker down and tell him to stop doing it to anyone near him."

"What? Nah, it's fine, he's just being himself."

"Yeah, but we need to have him stop biting people, it's only going to get worse if we don't lay down the law." He spoke firmly. "I don't wanna sound like the bad guy, but if we let him do this over and over, what do you think will happen when he gets older?"

"He'll find a cute girl, get her bloody and kidnap her like I did you, and we turned out great."

"That doesn't automatically work twice." He deadpanned. "We were different back then, and chances are things could have turned out differently. For all we know we might never have started a relationship if I didn't get you to talk to me. If we don't lay down some ground rules and get him to quit it, we might lose him. What do you think child services will do if he bites the wrong people?"

"That they can meet the end of my knife if they try to take my baby from me." She said darkly.

"And then you end up in prison, and we're at a worse situation." He frowned firmly. "Toga, if we don't take this more serious, then all the work we've put out will be for naught. Is that what you want?"

"No, it's not, but… I don't want to be the bad guy, this is how I always wished my parents had raised me." She admitted as they stopped walking and looked down. "I don't want our little blood sucker to hate us later in life if we try to restrict him. I...I just...want him to feel like he can be himself."

"I know honey, but he can't just bite people he likes, I think that's a pretty fair request, right?"

"But...but what if his quirk needs him to bite people?!" She brought up. "What if it's anything like mine?"

"Well if it is, then we can find out by talking to a doctor so we know in a safe environment." He said as he pulled her into a hug. 'I just hope he's not quirkless, he's already reaching the age where other kids are getting theirs, please don't let him be quirkless, please don't make him go through what I had to.'

Toga hugged Izuku back while their son turned to them and tilted his head confused.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?"

"It's nothing son, but when we get home, we need to talk."

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"Your love bites."

"What about them? OH! You want one, right?"

"Not quite." Toga said as she rubbed the back of her head. "You.. shouldn't keep biting people."

"WHAT?!"

(At home)

"Well, that went well…" Izuku groaned as he held a crying Ketsueki who was biting his shoulder.

"I told you I didn't want to do it!"

"Well I meant to do it at home, where we could control him when he freaked out!" Groaned Izuku while rubbing his son's back and Toga looked panicked.

"P-Please calm down my little mosquito!" She said as she tried to pat his back, only to get more crying from him. "Oh no, we messed up!"

"Toga, we did the right thing, we just got to calm him down, we can't back out!" Spoke Izuku firmly while trying to get Ketsueki to let go. "It'll be alright son."

"B-But I just wanna show my love, mommy does it to you all the time! I like doing it!"

"I understand that, but the difference is that me and mommy are grown up. It's ok to show you care about someone, it's just that others might see it as something different."

"Like what? I call them love bites so people know I'm not being mean!"

"And we understand that, it's just when you grow up and do them, people might think you're doing it for other reasons. It's a bit complicated."

"Then tell me, I wanna know why I can't give anymore love bites!"

"Uh ...well…."

"Because others might get jealous!" Toga piped out on impulse.

"Wait, what?" Izuku and Ketsueki said in confusion.

"Y-Yeah! I mean, if you give love bites to some, others might be jealous."

"Oh… oh! Ok, I think I get it now." He said with a nod as Toga sighed in relief. "I should only bite people I really, really like and other people I care about!"

"Actually, what your mommy is saying, is that you should only do that for us or maybe your aunt and uncles, but not your friends. Otherwise ...they'll bug you nonstop over and over for more." Spoke Izuku. "Sure it sounds nice, but then you won't be able to get any sleep, and then you won't get to watch cartoons in the morning, and if you give them too many, you can't give them anymore in the future because they'll be covered by them."

"Ah, ok, I think I get it now!" He said as his parents sighed in relief. "Won't Baunsu and Itsuna be mad that I won't give them love bites anymore?"

"Tell you what. If you really wanna give them love bites, then ask them first. Don't rush up and do it, because what if they have a cold?" Asked Izuku. "They might not want you to get sick too or they might feel bad. Ask for permission first and see what they say. If they don't want any, you don't give them any, alright?"

"Ok, got it daddy!" He said with a large smile, making his parents sigh in relief. "But what about hugs?"

"Oh, those are fine, just make sure you know the person first, ok?"

He nodded while Toga wiped the tears away.

"Why don't we cheer you up with a funny movie for all of us to see, as a family?"

"Ok, can we see one with lots of blood in it?"

"Absolutely not/of course."

He tilted his head with Izuku and Toga sweat dropping.

"Maybe just a nice kid movie, ok my little mosquito? Mommy and daddy are still trying to figure out what you can and can't watch."

"Ok mommy." He said as he raced towards the living room, making her sigh out in relief.

"Oh thank god, I feel like I just got ten years older." She groaned slumping her shoulders.

"Ugh, I know, why does parenting have to be so hard?" Sighed Izuku rubbing her shoulder. "We got through that part though, so I'd call that a win for us."

"Agreed,and I think we might be good for a while… unless he forgets everything in the morning."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to remind him so he doesn't let it slip his mind. But if he's anything like how I use to be, he'll hang on to every word." He chuckled.

"Glad to hear, now that he's distracted want to have some fun~?" She winked hugging his arm. "I think this calls for a reward."

"Whoa there, he's just in the other room, are you sure that is a good idea?" He blushed while she rubbed his chest.

"Come on Izu-kun, if you make me wait too long, I might not be able to hold it~" She purred in his ear while giving it a nibble.

"I-I...I'm sorry, but we can't, or at least not yet, maybe another day?" He offered making her huff.

"Meanie."

"Yes, I'm a meanie because I don't want to mentally scar our son, oh what a bad guy I am." He teased as he patted her head.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to it." She pouted as he just nodded.

"Ok, love you honey." He said as she perked up a bit.

"I love you too Izu-kun~"

(Timeskip)

"Izu-kun, get out here!" Toga called as she put her mask on. "We've got a call for heroes!"

"Really? Great! Let's do this!" He rushed to get his suit on, which was like his old suit, but it had more armored pads on the shoulders and shins with a small cape on the back and a minor mask to go along with it for his face.

"I'm coming too!" Ketsueki called as he ran in with a towel for a cape and a bucket with holes in it for a helmet.

Both his parents thought it was adorable with Izuku walking over and crouching down with a hand on his son's head.

"We're happy you wanna help mommy and daddy, but this is something we need to take care of."

"Nooo! I can do this!" He whined.

"Nope, you're staying here, but don't worry, uncle Twice and uncle Dabi will watch you." Toga cooed happily.

"Wait, Dabi? Toga, we talked about this!" He whispered urgently. "Remember last time we let him watch over our son?"

"Oh come on, the hair dye and tattoos were temporary, besides he loves his uncle!"

"Yeah, Twice I'm fine with because he doesn't go overblown, but remember the time Dabi took Ketsueki out to one of those shady restaurants?"

"He just wanted to say hi to some old friends from jail."

"Who were there due to a lot of illegal stuff."

"So?"

"I… look, we will talk about this later, ok? We have work to do." He sighed while she nodded and slipped a black suit over her body that showed several sharp points painted on it with a fanged grin on the stomach. "We really need to work on your costume."

"Hey! If Midnight can dress up like guy's wet dreams, what's wrong with this?"

"...darn it you always pull that one." He relented. "Ok, I won't bring it up unless something happens, you ready?"

"You got it, now let's go stab some bad guys!" She laughed before running out the door.

"You be good to your uncles Ketsueki, and remember, if Uncle Twice clones you…"

"Stay at home." He repeated.

"Good boy, we'll see you soon." Izuku said before running after his wife. The two of them saw smoke already rising from town with Toga bringing out two small knives from her sleeves with a grin.

"Let's show them what we're made of Izu-kun~"

"Right, and please don't kill anyone, only take what you need." He said as they raced towards the fight.

"Hey, I don't kill, but I do wanna see what they're like covered in blood." She shivered with a smile as they saw crowds forming and what looked like a bulky man in a suit leaving the bank with numerous bags of money under his arms.

"All of you get back, today is the Bulges pay day and he wants his money!" he laughed while his muscles strained against his suit. "Anyone who gets in my way is-"

"Not so fast!" Called Izuku as he and Toga made it through the crowd with people looking in awe while the Bulges turned and snarled seeing the heroes.

"Damn it, what are you doing here Deku?" He growled as he dropped the money and got ready to fight.

"We're here to stop you from breaking the law." He replied with Taiga giggling as her knives glinted in the light. "You can give up peacefully with no fighting, or we do this like so many other conflicts."

"Oh bring it hero scum, you and your villain traitor!" He roared lunging at them and swinging down, nearly smashing Izuku who jumped into the air while Toga ran at the villain.

"I prefer the term hero's wife!" She yelled swinging her knives, which the villain narrowly avoided as she took several swipes at him without losing her smile.

"Bring it on, you're a disgrace, you were one of the founding members of the league of villains before you went soft!" He roared swinging, but his fist was pushed away when Izuku came down on top of it making him grit his teeth as the hero reared his fist back.

"Don't you know it's rude to strike my wife?" He smirked before throwing the punch and sent the Bulges flying back down the street after jumping off making him bounce several times with a crash. "Because if I don't do something, she'll go overboard."

"Ugh… bring it on asshole.. I'll end you… then your spawn." He groaned as he stood up.

Izuku and Toga stiffened up with Toga narrowing her eyes and ran at him.

"And then I'll-AH!" He cried out as Toga stabbed him in the arm and twisted her knives, causing blood to spurt out before she opened her mouth and caught some before ducking as he reached for her before her eyes glanced at him.

"Threatening me and my husband is one thing, but threatening our cute little blood sucker? Izu-kun might hold back, but I DON'T." She spoke with her voice deepening as her form started to grow and gain muscles with Izuku paling.

"Oh shit, Toga! Get back, stop! Your parole is almost done, don't mess it up now!"

"Just trust me on this, I'll make sure he can never hurt my little blood sucker!" She growled as her voice got deeper as she got larger as well until a copy of the Bulges was standing there in Toga's clothes and holding her knife.

The original went wide eyed before Toga grabbed his face and picked him up before slamming him down on the concrete and started doing it over and over with the crowd wincing. "I-I give up, I surrender, now take me to jail!"

"Oh no, you don't get out that easy." Laughed Toga without letting go.

"Toga stop!" Called Izuku running over.

"Relax Izu-kun, almost done." She smirked making the villain look her in the eyes. "Do I have to worry about you trying to come back and coming after us for revenge? Because if that's the case, I don't know what I'll do with all the pretty knives I keep around the house~"

"I-I won't do nothing, I swear, I SWEAR!" He cried as she just tilted her head with a smile which looked terrifying in her current form.

"Good boy." She let go and let him fall to the ground with a groan as Izuku reached them and sighed in relief. "See Izu-kun, I wasn't gonna go wild, I just wanted to make sure he knew who he was talking to."

"Oh thank god, just tell me next time, I almost had a heart attack." He sighed as Toga's form began to melt away and drip off her with her regular form appearing with a giggle.

"Aw, but you looked so cute like that, it reminded me of when we met, just with less blood."

"That's not saying much, I was pretty much bleeding out when we met." He remarked casually as the police arrived and moved over with restraints for the villain. "I'm just glad we didn't cause too much damage. Other than some big potholes, I'd say this is a new record."

"Yep! Do I get a prize for that when we get home~?" She asked as she took a step closer to him, making him chuckle.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"Yep, get ready to put another bun in the oven~" She sang while one of the officers came over to them.

"Thank you two for helping out. Most of the police force has been thinned out this week, and we were worried we wouldn't make it in time."

"No problem, just happy we could help." Izuku said with a smile. "If there's anything else we can help with, let us know."

"Will do, have fun with the paparazzi you two." He smiled moving to help the officers shackle up the villain as numerous reporters ran over to the two.

"Oh no Izu-kun, get us out of here fast!" Toga said before the wave of news reporters, fans and other people descended upon them like a horde of hungry sharks.

"Hang on!" He picked her up in his arms and bent his legs and focused his quirk on them before launching them into the air before the crowd could reach them.

"My hero~" She cooed as she snuggled closer to him.

"You know being swarmed by people who are grateful for saving the day isn't all that bad." He remarked as he came down and braced himself before landing on the roof. "I mean don't you wanna talk to some of the people that are happy you were there to help?"

"Nope, I don't do well in crowds." She said with a huff. "Especially when that weird fanclub started popping up."

"I figured you'd be real flattered, especially since they don't seem bothered if you go a bit overboard." He remarked with a chuckle.

"Well I still don't like it, every time they swarm I get the urge to defend myself...violently." She huffed, crossing her arms. "Besides, some of those weirdos like to think of me as their waifu on those online chat rooms."

"Well that's one downside to being a well known hero." He sweatdropped. 'Thank god she never found out I was part of those online chats.'

"I know, but it just gets worse! And if it's not them its weirdos who want me to advertise stuff or make brands after me!" She growled. How come you don't get weird brands to advertise stuff?"

"Uh ...well…."

"Wait...do you? What do you advertise?!"

"I-I don't!" He blushed with his hands up. "I-I just meant I DO get people wanting me to advertise their stuff."

"Really, the number one hero doesn't advertise ANYTHING? All Might was on everything, and you're selling nothing?"

"Well...um...I uh…"

She narrowed her eyes and got in his face. "Izu-kun, is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Want? No, not really…. So, you want to have another kid?" He said quickly, trying to end the conversation.

"Izuku." she spoke firmly making him gulp. "Tell me."

"I uh…. Ok, fine, I signed a contract to let people pay my agency for use of my image, the first of the products hit the shelves tomorrow!" He told her with her crossing her arms.

"What kind? Posters? Action figures? Coffee mugs?"

"All of it and more, it's the same people who dealt with All Might's finances...and I may have missed a few lines in the contract so there's a few things I'm not proud of that will be selling…"

"If you don't know what they are, how can you know that?"

"I got an email with the full list of items that my face and likeness will be on ...do you remember the All Might body pillows that were sold a while back?"

"Yeah, wh- no… they aren't!" Cried Toga in realization.

He nodded with Toga's jaw dropping

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE NAKED ON BODY PILLOWS?!"

"N-Not naked, just...lying on them in my hero outfit...I didn't know!" He spoke up with Toga growling.

"I can't believe this! So now I have to deal with the fact your face is gonna be licked, rubbed on, and cuddled by some other random girls, and guys?!"

"I-I don't like it any more than you do!" He argued as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Who's the one with the contract?"

"Kyoto toys and novelties, and they hold the contracts to various other groups that makes even more products, why?"

"I'm paying them a visit." She spoke in a cold tone.

"What?! No, you can't! Toga, the company's in the right here, and the pillows, cups, action figures and so on are already made, hell they're probably already at the stores just waiting to be shelved!"

"So what are you saying? That I should be fine and not think on a bunch of weirdos doing who knows what to body pillows with MY husband's face on them?!"

"No! Yes, er, I don't know, but violence can't solve this Toga, I'm sorry! There's nothing we can do!"

"...actually, there is." She smirked deviously. "After all, you hid something like this from me, which means I'm free to do the same thing."

"Toga, no, your parole meeting is almost here, and you basically just told me you're planning to do something illegal!"

"Oh no no no Izu-kun, you misunderstood." She chuckled. "There's nothing to say I CAN'T wait until my parole is done and over with before I go and talk to the company and set me up with the same contract as you. After all, you just said they're in the right, and if you're ok with anyone cuddling up with something that looks like you, doing who knows what in their free time and away from judging eyes, then it shouldn't be an issue if it happens to me too, now is it?"

"WHAT?! Yes, there is! I didn't know about the body pillows until I read the email, I swear! I've tried to get them pulled from circulation, I swear!"

"Hmmm, maybe I can star in a few lingerie commercials, what do you think?"

Izuku's face turned red at the image and covered his nose with a hand out. "W-Wait Toga! That might be extreme!"

"Well think of it payback considering you just tried to keep this from me." She huffed. "I thought we trusted each other to tell each other everything."

"I did, and I was gonna tell you!"

"Well you should have sooner you should have told me the day you took the contract!" She frowned. "If you can't stop those pillows from being bought by who knows what, then you owe me huge!"

"Fine, I do, so what do you want?!" He groaned, getting a headache.

She sighed and walked over to him while reaching down to grab his groin and gripped it through the suit making him jump with wide eyes. "Tonight, you aren't going to stop fucking me until I'm as full as a turkey. I'm gonna get another baby in me by the end of the week, and you're gonna use your full power to do it."

"O-Ok, you got it!"

"And once that's done I'll get the same contract you do, a bit of extra money is nothing to sneeze at." She said smugly. "Except this time, I think I'll have them be allowed to put my face on something other than body pillows."

"W-What?! What are you talking about?"

"I'm thinking maybe I'll get my face or name on panties, that's something that would really make people know me." She smiled innocently.

"W-What?!"

"Or maybe I'll allow them to make some dolls of me, very large and realistic dolls, how does that sound?"

"Ok ok! I'll do anything you want!" He sputtered out quickly. "Just please don't have them put your face on stuff like that!"

"Good, I thought you would see it my way." She said smugly. "Now let's go have some fun~"

(Timeskip)

Ketsueki rubbed his mother's swollen belly with wonder while Toga smiled as Izuku was making breakfast. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"I told you sweetie, that's something we're going to wait and see."

"Aw, but I wanna know now! Are you sure I can't cut it open and see what's inside?"

"No honey, people aren't like pumpkins, you'll just have to wait." She patted his head as he pouted. "But whether it's little sister or brother, you have to remember to make sure they're safe. Being a older sibling takes a lot of responsibility."

"Ok, like stabbing people who come after them?"

"Yep, exactly."

"Maybe not go at it like that." Izuku called out with a sweatdrop. 'If this one is anything like their brother, I might need to have Twice help keep an eye on them when we're busy to make sure they don't cause trouble.'

"Oh! I just remembered, I made something yesterday for you, I'll go get it!" Smiled their son running to his room while Izuku walked over to Toga while she rubbed her belly.

"Hope he's not giving you too much trouble." He joked.

"No, he's just excited to be a big brother."

"Good, good, so what do you think it will be, a boy or a girl?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking both."

"Both? Wait… twins?"

"Well I have been feeling kicking, but one time it felt a bit harder, then it felt a bit softer, so either he's fussy one second and calms down, or there's twins in there eager to come out."

"Wow, that's… twins? Oh man...that's amazing!" Smiled Izuku sitting beside her and put his hand on her belly and waited before feeling a kick and beamed. "Wow, parents to three kids. I...I think I'm getting teary eyed."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be able to be a parent, at least until I met you Izu-kun~" Smiled Toga pecking his cheek right as their son ran down with a paper in his hand. "What's that you got there sweetie?"

"This, I made it at school, it's all of us!" He beamed holding up a picture showing a crudely drawn picture that showed Toga, Izuku, himself, and what looked like an arrow pointed to a circle on Toga's stomach titled 'Baby'.

"Aw, it looks perfect honey!"

"Wow, this is really good, this is going right on the fridge, ok?"

"Uh huh, uh huh!" He nodded before hugging the two with a smile. "I love you mommy and daddy."

"I love you too honey." Toga said as she kissed his forehead, making him giggle. "I love all of this~"

"You said it." Smiled Izuku hugging them. He had finally achieved a dream come true. Become a real hero, meet a nice girl, start a family, and it was only gonna get bigger. If All Might was here, he'd be proud. 'Some people might think getting with Toga was off, but I wouldn't change a thing.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	104. Tiff and Tuck

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Tiff and Tuck

Series: My Life as A Teenage Robot

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Over at Sheldon's garage, said geek was busy hefting a piece of metal over to something under a sheet with the sound of power tools being heard along with hammering.

"Almost done, just a few more bangs and screws and the whole thing will be set to blow!" he muttered with a smile. He was trying to turn a large nut with his wrench and was using all his strength to get it perfect, but it wouldn't budge. "Come on ...move ...already!"

Sheldon scowled before spitting in his hands and kicking the wrench. He grabbed it and let out a loud groan while straining all his muscles with the wrench moving ever so slowly. "AL…...MOST…...THERE!"

With all his strength, the nut slowly turned before Sheldon dropped down and dropped the wrench, and smiled while trying to catch his breath. "Finally!"

He took some time to take a break before getting up and smiled at the tarp. "It took me a week, but it's finally done." he grabbed it before taking it off to reveal what looked like a regular laser.

"Now to test it out!" he said as he aimed it at the mirror. He flipped some switches as the laser began to warm up and rubbed his hands, only to hear a knock at the garage door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Sheldon, Tuck!" called the boy knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing!" he moved away from the laser and went to open the door open. "Hey there Tuck, what brings you here?"

"Sheldon I need you to build me a jetback!" spoke the boy with desperation in his tone.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. "A jetpack? What for?"

"No a jetback! A suit that looks like my back so I can fly discreetly!"

"Wouldn't it be simpler to just ask for a jetpack? I mean why would you wanna fly discreetly in the first place?"

"So I can freak people out and make them think I'm a flying doom zombie."

"Oh you mean like that movie flying doom zombie 5?"

"Yeah exactly, and you know it's an awesome film!"

"True." replied Sheldon as Tuck walked past and looked around before the asian shook his head. "But I can't, I'm a bit busy at the moment with an...uh, experiment, but nothing you'd be interested in."

"Try me." smirked Tucker. "I'm pretty open minded when it comes to a lot of stuff."

"Really Tuck, it's nothing all that big. Just a little something I've been tweaking in my free time."

"Is it this?' he said pointing to a washing machine with a laser.

"No."

"How 'bout this?" Tuck said holding a surfboard with a clock.

"No Tuck."

"Oh what about this crduely made Sex doll replica of Jenny?"

"DON'T LOOK AT THAT!" he screamed running over and blocking it with a blush. "Y-You shouldn't even know what that is!"

"How about this soggy turkey and ham sandwich?"

"...That was my lunch." he deadpanned as Tuck looked at the laser and perked up.

"Oooh, is it this one?"

"NO!...I mean of course not." he spoke as Tuck walked towards it before he ran over to block him. "Hey, why don't I get to work on that jetback?"

"Sure thing!" he smiled while Sheldon ushered him to the side before looking at the laser, only to realize it's been armed and ready and gulped.

'I better shut it off so it doesn't overheat.' He thought with a gulp. He moved to push buttons while Tuck looked at himself in a small mirror on the side, which was in line with the big mirror the laser was aimed at and smiled while brushing his hair down.

"Lookin' good Tuck."

Sheldon tried to shut down the ray, only for it to misfire and bounce all over the room. "Duck!" he yelled ducking down as it went over his head, only to bounce off the mirror which caused it to go over to the smaller mirror Tuck was looking at, which bounced off and hit the boy making him cry out and go flying back. "TUCK!" Sheldon ran over to the boy who was zapped and helped him up. "You ok Little Buddy?"

"Ugh ...my head…." Tuck groaned in pain as his body gave a red glow. "What hit me?"

"My new laser, how are you feeling?"

"...I feel…..Taller." groaned Tuck with Sheldon looking down and went wide eyed with Tuck trying to stand up, but fell back down with a groan. "And off balance."

"Ummmmm Tuck don't freak out."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this, I'm gonna grab the mirror."

"Uhhhhh ok?" he said confused. He saw Sheldon grab the mirror, hold it in front of him, and took three seconds before letting out a loud scream of shock. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"

"The ray did it." spoke Sheldon with guilt since Tuck was now taller, not as tall as the asian, but still tall enough to where he looked like a teen with his clothes somehow growing with him, his legs and arms longer with his face losing some baby fat.

"Sheldon change me back, now nerd boy!"

"Hey! I prefer the term geek." he frowned before putting the mirror down. "Besides, this isn't all my fault. You're the one who came here wanting something without calling me ahead. Who does that?"

"...I did call you ya mindless nerd, didn't you check your phone!?"

Sheldon frowned while reaching in his pocket to grab his phone. "And I'm saying you didn't. See here? It says...oh...uh…" he trailed off seeing a message with Tuck crossing his arms with a deadpanned expression.

"You never checked it, did you?"

"...No…...hehehe my bad."

"Great, now I'm all Tall, lanky, sweaty, and nervous!...I'M YOU!' he screamed in horror making Sheldon frown.

"You know you don't gotta say it like that."

"What's Brad gonna say!?"

"Honestly it's not too bad. I mean, wouldn't you be jumping for joy? You ARE older now."

"Yeah...I guess, buuuuuuuut…."

"But what?"

"I guess Jenny DOESN'T have to know about that Sex bot clone you made." he remarked nodding to it making Sheldon blush.

"Of course not! If she did, who knows what she'd do to me." he muttered in fear.

"Than change me back or else she will!"

"Ok ok! Yeesh." sighed Sheldon. "I just gotta try and reverse the flow of the laser, but it might take some time."

"..Fine, so what am I gonna do for the time being?"

"You could always sit quietly and not touch a single thing."

"Or I could just leave and enjoy my new found tallness?"

"What? No way, nuh uh." Sheldon shook his head. "If you get seen, who knows what might happen."

"I'll tell you where Jenny keeps her diary."

"Don't get arrested." spoke Sheldon immediately with Tuck grinning.

"No problem." he walked to the door. "She keeps it under her nightstand."

(Brad)

"Tuck? Tuck? Where are you!" called out the teen with Jenny beside him. "Ugh, where did he run off to this time?"

"Hmmmm, Hold on, let me try something." Jenny said as she flew up and morphed her eyes into DNA binoculars to search for him. They zoomed around while picking up on Brad's DNA and spotted a trail leading down the sidewalk. "I've got his trail, he went this way."

"Alright let's go!" spoke Brad as Jenny flew down the trail with him following as the trail lead to Sheldon's place. Without Looking Brad ended up bumping into someone. "Ow...Oops sorry man."

"Oh! Uh, no problem." the person spoke with a deep voice while wearing sunglasses and a fake mustache before they walked past him quickly.

"Uhhh Brad? That was Tuck!' Jenny spoke with her Seekers still out.

Brad blinked and turned as they saw the figure running before they took off after him. "Tucker get back here!"

"Uhhhhhh I'm not Tucker, my name is ...ummmmm Uhhhhh Stop Sign…..Corgi…...Hydrant…...Tree." he spoke up while looking around things he saw. "Anywaysgottagobye!"

"Jenny?"

"I'm On it." she said with an eye roll before stretching her hand out and grabbing his collar. Tuck yelped and ran faster without moving. "Tuck, what's going on? Why are you...taller?"

"Sheldon did it!" he spoke up with Jenny and Brad sharing a look and Brad sighing.

"Well, at least it's not AS bad as something else." he spoke before Tuck managed to pry Jenny's fingers off his collar and zipped off. "After him!" Brad shouted as they ran after him.

Tuck panted as he was going as fast as he could and was rounding on the corner near a bus stop, which is where Tiff happened to be waiting while texting on her phone.

"Can't believe I gotta take the stupid bus here cause the Limo's in the shop!" she grumbled. "I gotta talk to Brit about getting a brand new one. That one's almost four months old."

*CRASH!*

"Ow…." groaned Tuck rubbing his forehead without seeing Tiff rubbing her own head. "That hurt…"

"HEY WATCH WHERE YA GOIN YA FOOL! YOU ALMOST MADE ME…..me….me..." Tiff let out before looking at Tuck and trailed off while finding her anger vanish and turn into something else while Tuck looked at her and jumped.

"Oh! Uh, sorry, Tiff bit of a rush, trying to get away." he spoke before she grabbed his arm.

'Now hold on handsome, why's someone like you running so crazy?" she asked with curiosity while picking her phone up as they stood up.

"Well you see, it's a bit of a funny story."

"TUCK!" Brad yelled as he and Jenny ran over to him. 'There you…..oh hey Tiff."

"Oh, it's you two losers." she frowned with a hand on her hip. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing."

"...Brit's sick and I'm getting her medicine."

"Wait, don't you usually ride in a limo?" asked Brad with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you waiting at a bus stop?"

"That ain't none of your business dork." she spat before looking back at Tuck with a smile. "So, what's your name cutie?"

"...Tuck."

"Like Scradley's little brother? You his cousin?"

"...If I say yes will you date me?"

Jenny and Brad went wide eyed and dropped their jaws with Tiff chuckling.

"You sure are bold, I like that. Tell you what, you join me to get the stuff, and we can spend the whole day on a date."

"Deal!"

"Hey...CUZ!...a word please?" Brad spoke before he and Jenny dragged him behind a corner. "Tucker, what in all of Tremorton are you doing?!"

"Going on a Date why?' he asked casually with a smirk.

"Tuck, you can't just date a crust cousin!"

"Sister."

"Sister, whatever, look you can't date Tiff. She's mean, shallow, cruel, cold, and she stole the last donut from the cafeteria!" frowned Brad. "Going on a date with her is guaranteed to end badly."

"Aw come on Brad, it won't be so bad. After all you once dated Misty after the time you guys got drunk." he waved off.

"Yes it will." frowned Jenny. "Tuck, whatever changed you, we need to un-change you. I mean, I'm not an expert on human laws, but I'm pretty sure going on a date with someone THAT older than you is a problem."

"Really? Than please explain these so called Laws to me than." he said as Jenny cleared her throat.

"Fine I will, you see it all started in 1978 when the law of underraged dating was put into effect by the son of the Town's founder when his younger sister was caught dating a man in his 30's and...He's already gone isn't he?"

Brad nodded while they looked at the empty space and turned back to see Tuck talking with Tiff. "Even now I'm stumped on how he can do that." He muttered as he saw the two of them walk down the street. "Let's follow them, we can't let that Money hungry Harpy date my Baby Bro!"

"But Brad, if we just tell her the truth, I doubt she'd be interested." spoke Jenny.

"...or we could do that, that works too."

(Tuck)

'This is gonna be so cool! I'm a teenager and I'm on a date! Sure it's a Crust cousin, but it still counts.' He thought excitedly as Tiff purchased the medicine and they left the drug store. "So tiff tell what's it Like being rich?"

"Oh it's exhausting. First you gotta deal with all sorts of new clothes and pick the right kind so you don't end up out of style, get what I mean?"

"A little."

"Then you gotta make sure you got the right pair of shoes to go with, otherwise it's gonna clash and you look like a real joke."

"So...you…..Watch Anime?" he asked cautiously.

"You Kiddin? I Love Anime!" she smiled.

Hearing this Tuck couldn't help but give a smile.

She blushed and looked around before whispering. "Just don't go tellin' anyone, I gots a reputation." she warned firmly.

"Don't worry, from one otaku to another." Tuck said bringing his official Otaku of the month Card.

"Huh and here I thought I was the only one" Tiff looked around before pulling out her own card, but it was silver in color.

"No way, a Platinum Card! But they only give those to-"

"Those who can Name every single Devil fruit user in One piece!" they both said. Both of them gave a smile before Tiff went wide eyed and coughed before gaining a relaxed expression.

"Let's keep this on the down low, don't want any losers catching wind, especially that robodork."

"Yeah, I don't know why Anime Lovers get such a Bad rap in this Town." Tuck shrugged. "Personally I just watch what I want. One time I binge watched a whole season of Naruto just to spite Br….uh...andon, he's...my little brother."

"Man that's just messed up, ya shoulda binged and watched Inuyasha. Anyone who hasn't seen that should dragged out in the street and shot!"

(Jenny and Brad)

Both of them were keeping a distance from Tiff and Tuck while using trees, bushes, and the occasional random person while making sure the two didn't leave their sights.

"Any idea what they're saying Jenny?"

"Hold on." she said bringing out a satellite to listen in on them. "Alright, I think they're talking about something called ...anime?"

"Anime? Didn't know Tiff watched that ...wait you speak Japanese, but you don't know what Anime is?"

"Do I look like I spend a lot of time watching cartoons?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

As soon as she said that Both tuck and Tiff froze in place.

"Tiff?...I don't know about you but it feels like someone just called anime Cartoons?"

"Yeah I felt it too." she frowned. "Don't know about you, but someone calling them that is just...messed up. Like wearing white after labor day kinda messed up."

"Or eating Ice cream covered in Gummy bears."

"Hey, I like that." she frowned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Uh...what I meant was...eating bagels and calling them donuts."

"Relax man I'm kidding, I don't ice cream with gummy bears either." Tiff chuckled as they continued their walk.

"Oh! Yeah, I knew that, I was just testing you." he chuckled.

(Elsewhere)

Tuck and Tiff walked into a local diner to grab a bite to eat. All the while Jenny and Brad ducked into a bush outside one of the windows for cover.

"What're they doing here?' Brad whispered as he saw them sit down and look at the menus.

"My guess is lunch." spoke Jenny putting her satellite near the wall.

"That's what Tiff wants us to think!"

Meanwhile inside the diner, the waiter had brought the two their Food. Tuck had Ordered the extra crispy Chicken strips and veggie fries while Tiff had Order the Quintuple batter fried Field-Tournament-Style-Up-and-Down-On-The-Ground-Manja-Flanja-Blanja-Banja-Ishka-Bibble-Babble-Flabble-Doma-Roma-Floma-Boma-Jingle-Jangle-Every-Angle-Bricka-Bracka-Flacka-Stacka-Two-Ton-Rerun-Free-for-All-Big-Ball Spicy onion Dip Burger and a Large french Fries.

"Wow, you sure are hungry." remarked Tuck without thinking Tiff frown.

"Hey, I had a light breakfast." She said before she began to eat the Massive burger in a matter of seconds causing Tuck's mouth to drop. *BELCH!* "Hehehe excuse me…..what?" she asked seeing his expression.

"I think I'm in love." he muttered, which Jenny managed to catch.

"Uh, Brad?"

"Huh yeah?" he said also stunned by what he just saw.

"I think Tuck's starting to get into this date."

"What makes you say that?"

Jenny played back the audio she heard and needless to say Brad was not happy.

"...*sharp inhale*...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he let out loud enough to make people cover their ears, minus the people inside thanks to soundproof windows with Tiff blushing and chuckling.

"For a sec I figured you was gonna call me a pig. Don't usually let someone see me eat like that."

"You kidding that belch was awesome!" he chuckled. "I have to chug a whole pack of soda just to get that close."

Tiff blushed and looked away. "Hehehe...Thanks."

"Do you always eat like that?"

"Only When Brit's not around since all she wants to eat is those tiny specks of food you see in a fancy restaurant." she replied while sipping her drink. "Always says it's 'undignified' or whats it. I might like to be up to date on fashion and trends, but that don't mean I gotta starve myself. Besides, all those extra calories go to my caboose."

Tuck blushed and was tempted to look, but restrained himself. Tiff however saw his blush and started getting an idea.

"Ya know I think I dropped my Purse under the table, can you get it for me?"

"But I didn't see you with a pursue."

"Just look and see!" she slightly snapped.

Tuck jumped and nodded before ducking under the table and looked around. 'Now where's that….' Tuck thought before he looked up and saw that Tiff had her legs open and wasn't wearing any Panties. His eyes widened, jaw dropped, and considering this was his first time seeing a girl DOWN THERE, he was speechless and jumped up, hitting his head on the table with a wince.

"You ok?'

"Yeah I'm fine just bumped my head on That Tabgina I mean Vag-ble! I mean yeah I'm fine." he spoke getting up in his chair with a red face with Tiff inwardly chuckling. "But I didn't see a pursue."

"Oops must've forgot it, say let's head over to the movies, I hear they're doing a re-showing of Howl's moving castle."

"That sounds awesome." Tuck paid for the meal and the two left for the movie with Jenny and Brad following them.

(Movies)

"See'em Jen?" Brad whispered.

"Yeah, they're heading into one of the theaters with snacks. Should we make a move?"

"Not Yet let's keep watching just in case!"

Jenny gave a nod as they went in behind the two. 'I still think it'd be easier to just tell her right away.'

(Tuck)

'This is gonna be so awesome! I can't believe it, the original japanses dub of one of my favorite studio ghibli movies!' Tiff said happily "I've tried a long ass time to get a copy on DVD, but you know how long it takes to get one?"

"How Long?"

"Months! And shhh it's starting!"

'But I'm not the one ready to jump out of my seat.' Tuck thought as without warning Tiff slowly grabbed his hand. He looked down and blushed, but lighter than before and smiled while fist pumping in his head. 'Holding hands with a girl, check.' he thought happily as the ground started to rumble.

"What the?"

*EXPLODE!*

*ROAR!* A loud roar was heard as a huge mutant Mole monster burst through the screen.

Everyone there started screaming in fear and panic, Tiff included.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Tuck yelled as he picked up Tiff and bolted for the door. He didn't realize them already opened by the time he reached them or Jenny being the one who did them as she was trying to punch at the mole monster. "...Oh Man ...I can feel my Heart Racing and the hair on the back of my Neck standing up!" Tuck panted as he and Tiff hid in a nearby Booth.

"Hair ain't the only thing I can feel raising~" she chuckled with her on his lap, which he just now noticed.

"Uhhh Tiff it's not the time for for for for for for…" he stammered as he felt her give his package a light but firm squeeze.

"Sure feels like someone was hoping for something in the dark, and damn! You hiding a sock in there?" she asked with a chuckle.

" I wish, it's been like that size ever since I was 5." he chuckled.

"Ok I've heard tootin' your own horn, but that's just flat out fibbin'."

"No I'm serious." He said as the rumbling stopped and the booth was lifted.

"You two alright?" Jenny asked as Tiff rolled her eyes.

"Course we're fine, in fact we were about to be great, until you showed up."

"Now Now Tiff she saved us, what do you say?" Tuck teased as Tiff blushed and crossed her arms. "Tiiff what do you say?"

"Grrrrrrrr…...T…T…Thank You." she grumbled as Jenny snickered.

"No problem." she smirked while saving that in her memory while Tiff huffed and looked away.

"Just scram, we're on a date here."

"Ok ok fine I'm going." Jenny threw the booth and flew off to regroup with Brad.

"So where to next Tiff?"

"The Park it's always empty around this time."

"To the park!"

(Jenny)

"Whoa whoa whoa wait, so you mean to tell me….she THANKED YOU?" Brad couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction. I even got it recorded." Jenny laughed.

"Ok, you GOTTA let me hear that."

"Brad look!" Jenny pointed towards Tuck and Tiff who were sitting on a bench and true to what she said the park was empty.

"Change of plan, I'll hear the recording after we save my little bro."

"Again, WHY aren't we just going up to her and telling her the truth? They're right there, I could just go over and tell her myself."

"Because if we do she might do something to hurt Tuck!"

"Yeah I guess you're right, but we can't just sit here and do nothing!" she pointed out. "We need to do something besides hiding and watching them.

"Hmmmm and I think I know how." Brad spoke eyeing a swan boat.

"How?"

"You change into a swan boat and get me onto, the water that way we can keep a closer eye on them!"

"You got it."

(Tuck)

"So Tiff how Long have you Brit...you know Lived alone?" he asked curiously with Tiff being silent and looking to the side.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh ...I'm sorry." he spoke feeling awkward about having asked her. He fiddled with his fingers as it became silent before spotting a corn dog stand. "Hey, you want a corn dog?"

"Oh yeah I love corn dogs."

Tuck nodded before going over and getting two corn dogs. He handed one to Tiff and sat back down. "They sell some of the best corn dogs around town here."

"Hmmmmm I know that's right!" she said before she stuck the whole thing in her mouth and simply pulled out the clean stick.

Seeing this had Caused Poor Brad to faint in shock as Jenny transformed back to normal and moved him from the water and tried to wake him.

"Woah, how'd you do that?"

"I had a lot of Practice at Summer Camp a few years ago." she remarked with pride.

"Wow, those camp counselors must have really been proud."

"Oh Like you wouldn't believe~" she chuckled with a hidden meaning which Tuck didn't pick up. "You could even say they thought I was a pro."

"Ok that's it!" Brad muttered as he jumped out of the bushes. "Brad No the Plan!" Jenny warned however it was to late.

"ALRIGHT THE JIGS UP!"

Hearing him Yell made the two jump up. They turned to Brad with Tiff looking annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"STOPPING YOU FROM CORRUPTING MY BROTHER!"

"What the heck are you on about fool?"

"That's my little brother you crazy harpy!" he yelled with Tiff looking between Tuck and Brad and crossing her arms.

"Do you take me for an idiot? This is your cousin."

"No! It's Tuck!"

"Yeah, who shares the same name as your brother."

"No! I mean he's the exact same!"

"Prove it!"

Brad facepalmed and walked over before pointing to Tuck's face. "Just look at him! He literally looks the same, just with longer arms and legs!"

"...Oh…I get it now."

"See, I told you!"

"You're just jealous of him that he's with a Real woman and all you have is that RoboHussy!"

"...what?!" he spoke up with Jenny poking her head out with a blush. "Wha...I...you...that's not it at all!"

"Huh Yeah Right. C'mon Tuck let's get out of here!' Tiff huffed as Tuck gave Brad a shrug and followed her.

"I...wa….it's the truth! He's my little brother!"

"Brad…..Just, let it go she's not gonna listen to you." Jenny sighed.

(Tuck)

The sun was setting as the two of them walked down the street.

'Wow, she's really taking my lie serious. I kinda feel bad about it, but if I come out and tell her the truth, who knows how she'll react.'

"Hey?'

"Yeah?"

"...ok I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'll tell you why Brit and I live alone."

He looked at her in surprise and saw her sad expression and held his hands up. "It's ok, really. If it's painful, I won't bring it up."

"...No it's alright ...I need to blow off some steam after what happened earlier." Tiff sighed. "...You See when Brit and I were only 3 years old…..Our parents…...they went Missing."

"Do you wanna sit down?" offered Tuck.

"Yeah thanks." she said as they walked over to a nearby bench. "We were all set to go on a vacation when we got a phone call from the police telling us that their plane was shot down by a stray misslce"

Tuck was shocked when he saw that Tiff was starting to cry.

"Brit got so angry at them...that she poured hundreds and thousands of dollars into the search for 15 years…..we called off the search 2 years ago!" she snapped while tears ran down her cheeks and onto the ground. "We ...We...We couldn't find them ...they were gone…."

Tuck slowly brought her in for a hug. "Tiff...I'm sorry, no one should have to go through that."

She cried against his chest and gripped his shirt. "We...We were all alone ...we thought everything was gone...that we were done for…."

"It'll be alright Tiff." he rubbed her back while trying to console her as best as he could due to what Brad did to him when he was sad.

"...If you say so." she muttered glumly while sniffling and tried wiping the tears away. "When we lived on our own with just our butler, we had to grow up on our own. We didn't know what to do or who to go to for advice. We just went along with stuff that seemed to get most attention and tried to be like that. We figured if we were the best at fashion, trends, and overall just being the best, then we'd be all fine and dandy. But everything changed when that robotramp showed up. Can I tell you something, that you won't tell a soul?"

"Sure thing."

"Being popular is all we got." she whispered looking at the ground. "Without it, we don't know what we'd do. It's all we know how to be." she said looking away.

'That explains a lot now.' Tuck thought in surprise.

"Ever since skankbot 2000 showed we were afraid that…" she trailed off going silent.

"That what?" asked Tuck.

"That we'd loose our only purpose in life." she muttered in a scared tone while shaking. "That we'd just break apart and go crash. I mean, what good are we if we ain't popular?"

With a Look of Determination Tuck grabbed her hands. "That's not true!"

"Huh?" she let out, looking at him in surprise.

"That's not true Tiff you have me!...Forget popularity if it just makes you unhappy, in the end there's nothing wrong with being your true self." he spoke trying to keep his voice level. "I mean, there's tons of stuff you could do if you tried. Like cooking, or drawing, or...or…."

He was cut off by Tiff connecting her lips to his before pulling back.

"Tuck…..thank you, but…."

"No Tiff I mean it! This is all making you unhappy, no one's going to judge you for it. heck I'm not judging you for it!" he spoke up firmly. "You gotta try and find out just what else you can do besides relying on other people's opinions of you."

"...But…...I'm scared." she admitted.

"Don't be, I'll be with you the whole time." he smiled patting her hand which made her look down and blush bright red. 'Wow, I'm kinda surprised at myself. I didn't think I'd be saying all this stuff at once if I saw it coming.'

"...what about Brit? What's she gonna say about all this?"

"Well she's your sister, so if you talk to her and show you're serious, she's bound to listen." he replied making Tiff's eyes widen.

"Wait...what makes you think we're sisters?"

"Oh I just thought you two were siblings since...uhhh..."

Tiff smirked before flicking his nose. "Relax, I'm kidding."

Tuck blushed and covered his nose while she chuckled and leaned back against the bench. "Ohh Uhhhh I knew that…"

"That's the first time someone's actually seen through that lie. Kinda makes me feel a little relaxed ya know?"

"Yeah I bet it does,well it's getting late shall I escort you home M'lady?' he said with a bow.

"Oh? So now you actin' all fancy?" she teased grabbing his hand and stood up. "Who knew you could pull it off after gettin' a look at the goods~" she teased making Tuck chuckle nervously.

'Tell ya what hotstuff, how bout we take this date to the next level say ...at your place~?" he winked while she crossed her arms.

"Oh really? You think you got what it takes to handle me already? I don't know, you got the juice to keep up?" she teased with a smirk.

"Oh you know I do~" he boasted with his chest out. "Care to lead the way?"

"With pleasure."

(Brad)

"Wow I never knew they went through that." he spoke as Jenny nodded in agreement. "I feel like we should help them somehow."

"Well while I was hearing all that, I DID have something come to mind."

"And that is?"

"What if I tried doing a worldwide scan to see if I can find any reports on their parents? If they're missing, maybe someone's seen them if they're far away from here."

"Thats a great Idea Jen!" he smiled. "Maybe even get your sisters to help you have more eyes if you go flying around the globe."

*Tuck*

"Here we are, My Place." he said with a smile as he led Tiff to his and Brad's home. "Oh! I mean...the place I'm staying at while I'm in town."

"Eh it's not bad, but it ain't good neither." She shrugged as he reached into his pocket and used the key to unlock the door. "Huh Not a bad place ya got here."

"Well Br-andon does like to make a mess." he quickly corrected when she saw some of the clothes lying around.

"Yeah I can see that…..So...we gonna take this on the couch or your Room~?"

Tuck gulped and pushed some clothes off and gestured to it. "Well my rooms a bit messy, plus the couch is pretty sturdy."

"Couch it is than!" Tiff claimed as she walked up to him and began to kiss him softly.

Tuck smiled and kissed back while feeling Tiff wrap her arms around his neck. 'Oh man, this is gonna rock!' They both thought before Tuck began to emit a strange red glow.

"Uhhhhh what's going on?"

"What do you?...uh oh."

*FLASH!*

"Ah!" Tiff cried covering her eyes from the flash. "Hey, what the heck was that?"

The Light died down and Tuck was sadly back to normal.

"Uhhhhhh...hi?" he said with a nervous smile as Tiff obviously wasn't happy about this.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Now Tiff I can explain everything!"

"Seriously!? I can't believe this that moron Brad was right! and….you ...YOU WHY YOU LITTLE!" She growled as she was about to strangle Tuck until he put a pair of glasses on his face.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?"

Tiff gave a deadpanned look as she grabbed his glasses and smashed him on his head.

"Oh...You Hit a guy WITH glasses...hehehe….funny." he smiled before getting picked up by his shirt with Tiff narrowing her eyes and clenching her fist.

"Hope you still believe in the tooth fairy, 'cause she's about to get you a bonus!"

"WAIT DON'T HURT ME!...I really meant every word I said!" he exclaimed as she slowly lowered her fist. "Look, I know you're mad, I get that, and I know I'm just my brother's little brother, but I'm way smarter than you think!"

"...Ok...THAT I can believe." she said dropping him on the floor.

"At first when I was like this, I wanted to have fun and run wild, but then I ran into you, and things went off from there. That doesn't mean I'm blind to you spilling your heart out to me."

"Grrrr. You Tell anyone what I told you and you will be SORRY!" She roared as she stomped towards the door.

"Tiff wait!...look…...I'm Sorry, but…..a girl like you really shouldn't be afraid of her true self. I mean you're too Hot to think otherwise, plus you're way smarter than you look!" He spoke with a smile.

Tiff stopped and gave a sigh. "...you ...You really mean that?"

"Well yeah." he nodded. "I might be a kid, but that doesn't make my words any less true. You just gotta believe you can do it."

Tiff Knew he was right and wanted to tell him this, but found herself unable to. "Listen ...You're a sweet and cute kid Tuck but…..I just can't do it". She gave a sigh as she felt Tuck grab her hand.

"I know you can, Cause I'll be with you the whole way I promise!"

Tiff felt her heart racing and her eyes water as a smile began to slowly appear on her face. She crouched down and hugged Tuck with him doing the same. 'I can't believe I'm getting all teary eyed over what a kid not even half my size is saying.' she thought happily as she pulled away and kissed his forehead.

"Ya know we could still…..ya know?" he suggested.

"Whoa whoa hold on half pint, I ain't gonna fuck a kid." she shook her head.

"But I was being honest earlier when I said I was big." Tuck said as Tiff rolled her eyes.

"Ok fine, but anal only." she said as Tuck unzipped his pants and a thump was heard hitting the floor. She blinked and slowly looked down before going wide eyed as her jaw hit the floor. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"What? Is something wrong with it?"

"THAT'S A FUCKING ELEPHANT TRUNK!"

"Yeah...the doctors say it's genetic every 2 generations so I guess that means brad got left out." he chuckled.

"...Ok forget Anal...That thing is going IN ME!" she spoke staring at it with a little drool. 'How the heck did he hide that thing in those tiny ass pants?!' She thought, but decided to ask him about it later as she slowly began to strip tease him. She moved her top up slowly first while Tuck sat on the couch and saw no bra as her breasts flopped out.

"Wow...I never seen a girl's boobs before." he gulped as he felt himself getting aroused.

Tiff gave a smirk as she began to work on her skirt next, "Hope you're gettin' ready cause we're about to ride off into the sunset~"

Tuck watched the skirt slowly come down and swore he saw her ass expand out making his mouth drop with his dick slowly rising.

"Holy shit, that thing looks bigger than before!" she said noticing his boner was indeed making his dick bigger.

"And your butts huge!" he let out without meaning to making him cover his mouth, thinking he said something wrong with Tiff smirking. "Uh, I mean…"

"Relax, I'm proud of this booty." Tiff gave her ass a nice and firm smack as Tuck gulped. "Now let's get this bad boy Lubed up." Tiff got on her knees and began to slowly lick up the shaft.

"Woah!" jumped Tuck at the wet sensation of her tongue while Tiff had to grab it with both hands. "Y-You mean, all over it?"

"Oh yeah Big Daddy, all over, all under, up and down and all around~"

"Lousy Sonic adventure references somehow that makes you Hotter!" he groaned as she dragged her tongue up to the underside of the girth making him grip the couch while she rubbed the bottom where it was still dry.

"Ahhh yeah that feels good." Tuck groaned as she gave a smirk and began to lick his balls. He jolted and nearly fell over from the new feeling. "Wow! T-That kinda tickles."

Tiff pulled away before she started to suck on the head and licked over the slit making Tuck moan like crazy.

"AHHHH YES THAT'S THE SPOT!" he let out. "THIS FEELS AWESOME!"

Tuck bit his lip as without telling her, he Came into her mouth, quickly filling her cheeks to the brim.

"Mmmm?!" she let out in surprise before yanking her head back and coughed while the rest of the load spurted out into the air, landing in her hair and a little on her back. "Aw what the hell man?! Warn a gal next time!"

"Hehehehe Sorry Tiff, you should see the roof of my room, it's covered in cum!" he chuckled as she wiped the spooge out of her hair.

"Alright you're lubed enough, time for the main event!" Tiff exclaimed as she stood over his cock and aimed it for her G-Spot. "Keep in mind, I ain't gonna be so gentle with this bad boy."

"I kinda figured that." Tuck said as Tiff's smirk got wider as she did something Tuck didn't expect. she dropped down onto his dick, not slowly lowered, not eased her way onto it, no she DROPPED DOWN onto it. "AHHHH!"

"OH MA LORDY!" she howled out with wide eyes with a huge bulge forming in her body.

"SWEET MERCIFUL HADES THIS IS TIGHT!" Tuck yelled in shock. "I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA LOSE MY PENIS!"

Tiff got her mind back to normal and began to move herself on his shaft. Although it was rather slow and difficult. "Hheheheheh you….Biggy Dicky….hahahahah!" she muttered in a drunk tone.

"Tiff Tiff I'm about to Cum!" he warned as her laughter got louder and crazier. "You're too tight and warm!"

"Than Cum CUM FOR MAMA!" she shrieked out while laughing like a nutcase as the tip was just now pushing through the entrance to her womb.

"AHHHH CUMMING!" Tuck yelled as his Seed gushed into her Body causing her stomach to Bulge out Slightly as Tiff's eyes rolled up into her skull as she began to foam at the mouth. It was flooding the hole all over the dick with Tiff feeling her mind turn to mush.

"Mama Loves shortnin shortnin shortnin mama loves shortnin shortnin bread!" she sang as she fell forward on top of Tuck and unconscious..

Said boy was blown away feeling the orgasm with his lids slowly lowering and fell back on the couch before slowly passing out.

(The Next day this happened)

"Ugh ...My head hurts and...I can't feel my legs!" Tiff groaned as she noticed she was naked and not in her room. "Hmmmm? What the?...Oh yeah now I remember." she groaned as she slowly stood up and felt tuck's dick slide out of her with a loud and audible wet pop. "Man...feels like I just ate a 12 star buffet." she said noticing her stomach was still bulging due to the cum. She nearly fell down and had to lean against a table while feeling sperm leaking out of her hole and silently groaned. 'Can't believe I just did that. Now I feel like a dang pedo.' She thought as Tuck gave a yawn.

Said boy let out a snore while Tiff had to force herself to keep from falling and looked at his sleeping face.

"He's so Cute when he's asleep ...Maybe having him for a boyfriend won't be so bad after all." She chuckled as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

(Later)

Tuck snored and grumbled to himself before slowly waking up and yawned. "Good Morning Tiff…...Tiff?" Tuck sat up and looked around before getting dressed and heading downstairs, there he saw Tiff sitting at the kitchen table fully dressed and drinking a soda. "Hey Tiff I'm glad to see you awa…" he trailed off when he saw Brad giving him the stink eye. "Oh hey Brad ummm how'are you and uhhhh ya see the reason she's here is a real funny story ya see."

"I heard everything you did." he deadpanned as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah I thought so…" he trailed off while averting his eyes with a bright blush.

"...Alright so guess that mean I'll get dressed and head on out." Tiff spoke with a cough.

"Yeah hehehe see ya Tiff." Tuck said as she smiled and kissed his forehead. He felt her hand grab his and something put in it before watching her leave and stared at her butt with a smile before Brad coughed making him jump and look at him. "Uh, hehehe ...you're angry, aren't you?"

"...No I'm not angry, now if you'll excuse me." Brad stood up and walked into a closet, after about 4 seconds this happened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S NOT FAIR HDSJHDFHDJSKDSJDJSKSLOWPWOIWOWHQHWNabshdsjwjnhjJASJSAKJDNJHDJDNH!" He yelled before walking out and sitting back down. "So what she give you?"

"Uh….sex?"

"...No I mean in your hand you Goob." Brad rolled his eyes as Tuck checked to see what it was.

"..It's a note?" Tuck opened the paper which read. "Thanks for showing me a good time give me a buzz sometime XOXO Tiff 3" he looked down. "And her phone number."

"Wow….I'm…...HAPPY...for you!" Brad spoke with clenched teeth as their doorbell rang.

"Wow, I got a girl's number." smiled Tuck as Brad walked to the door and revealed Jenny. "Hey Jenny guess what, Tiff gave me her phone number!" Tuck exclaimed happily.

"Wow, really?" she asked surprised with Brad grinding his teeth together.

"Yes...I'm so...PROUD...of him."

"Yeah, my first girlfriend, and to think it's all because Sheldon shot me with that weird Laser that he made because I found out he was making a sex doll clone of you!"

"Wait, he did what?!" they said in shock.

"Yeah when I went over there Sheldon made this laser thingy and was working on a sex doll copy of Jenny." Tuck replied it was no big deal.

Jenny growled while turning red as steam left her pigtails with Brad blushing.

'Wow, why didn't I think of that?'

Without saying another word Jenny took off into the air and headed for Sheldon's house.

(Sheldon)

Said geek gave a tired yawn as he woke up and went into his kitchen. "Man my Jenny copy is almost done, it should be finished after breakfast."

*CRASH!*

"SHELDON ALEXANDER WONG!" Jenny yelled as he crashed through his roof. "YOU AND I NEED TO HAVE A LONG CHAT!"

"Uhhhhhh...you're very pretty today?" he said nervously as she grabbed his collar.

(Tuck)

Before we end this Tale let's see what Tuck is doing shall we?

"Hmmm I wonder if Tiff wants to go to comic con this year?" he muttered as he noticed Jenny flying by his window. "Oh hey Jenny!"

"Hey Tuck thought I'd stop and say I'm glad you got a girlfriend."

"Aww thanks Jen and…..Hey why're you're hands red?"

"Oh this?" she held up the bleeding fists before hiding them behind her back. "Oh nothing, they just got a little messy is all." she chuckled in a cold tone making Tuck gulp. "Oh well see ya Tuck I need to go home and wash the stupid off my knuckles."

"Uh, sure thing, see ya." he waved as she flew off and he got a cold chill.


	105. Greg and Jay-Ten

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Greg and Jay Ten

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Greg cried as he burst through the water, floundering around in confusion. He sputtered and shook his head while the hole he came out of closed. "Hey! Let me out of here!" He cried before looking around and saw a nearby beach. 'What is this place, is this some kind of gem thing?'

With nothing better to do he swam over to the beach and climbed ashore while looking at the weird clothes on. "I don't get why I have to wear all this, my old clothes were just cleaned." He muttered as he rubbed the weird gem earrings that had been forced on him. "Also did they pierce my ears? What's up with that?"

He noted the sand felt like the kind back home and walked up while noting what looked like a jungle ahead. "Huh, that's weird. If I was taken all the way here, you'd think they'd throw me in some kind of jail cell or something." He said before he began to hear something in the distance, it sounded like...people? 'Are those humans or gems?'

Greg looked around and grabbed a small stick and gulped. He began to make his way to the sound while trying to keep it together. 'Alright Greg, you gotta be ready. If those are gems, well...at the very least I might be able to talk myself out of this, I think.' He thought as he made his way through the brush. "Um… excuse me, hello?"

The sounds seemed to grow louder and came towards him with the foliage rustling.

The sunburned man stopped and held up his stick warily. 'Ok, stay calm Greg, it's hopefully a human… maybe?' he gulped and raised it higher, but the rustling got closer making him close his eyes and lunge out, only to trip over a rock and land face first. "Owwww… stupid rock?"

"Hello? Is someone there?" Came a man's voice as the rustling stopped followed by a gasp. "Hey, who are you? Why are you laying down on the ground?"

"I'm Greg, I was kidnapped?" He groaned as he looked up only to see a human wearing the same thing as him. "Hey, you're human too!"

"Why of course, and you are too!" He smiled as Greg stood up. "But what do you mean 'kid-napped'? Were you taking a nap?"

"What? No, I was brought here against my will, like you!" He said as the man tilted his head in confusion.

"Brought… from where? There is only here."

"What?" Replied Greg confused before he saw more humans wearing the same clothes emerge from the foliage. "Wait, there's more of you guys?"

"Of course, there is all of us, like you." Said the man happily.

'Ok, what is going on? Were they all kidnapped too?' He wondered as they all seemed...very upbeat. "Uh, I'm Greg."

"Ga-Reg? That is a strange name, mine is Zee-Four." Said a short child.

"I am Es-Twelve." spoke an older man.

"And I'm Jay-Ten!" Said a blonde girl happily. "It's wonderful to meet you Ga-Reg."

"Uh, actually it's Greg." He corrected before looking around. "So I'm a little lost here. Aren't you all, you know, prisoners?"

"Prisoners? What are those, what is that word?" Asked one dark skinned male with poofy black hair with curiosity.

"Well, it's when you're held against your will." Replied Greg. "You know, when you don't wanna be. I mean, that is why you're all here, isn't it?"

"Oh, then we are not prisoners, we like it here, we've been here since forever!" Said Jay-Ten, shocking Greg. "It is where we eat, sleep, and do all the fun stuff."

"Why would anyone want to leave this place? It's home." Said another as the rest chimed in.

"Home?" spoke Greg surprised before the tags on their ears glowed.

"It is time to enjoy some delicious fruit to fill your stomachs, doesn't that sound nice?" Called a calming voice, making him jump in surprise as the others closed their eyes and held their hands close to the earings.

"That does sound nice." Nodded Jay-Ten as the other humans began to walk off before she smiled at Greg. "Ga-Reg, please come with and enjoy the berries with everyone."

"I...ok? Maybe." He said hesitantly. He followed the two into the jungle while noting how the ground felt soft and was devoid of that many things to trip over. He saw the humans stop at some trees and bushes that made dozens and dozens of red fruit that they ate up with smiles and picked one up while noting it seemed to have a shape of a square. "Do all the fruits grow this way?"

"Grow? I don't know, when the voice tells us to eat the berries are there, it's very nice." Said one as Greg leaned down to inspect the trees and began to notice that the stems and branches weren't made of wood, it seemed to be a soft rubber like substance.

He raised an eyebrow at it and the fruit, but saw everyone didn't seem bothered and took a small bite of it and munched on it. "Huh, this is actually pretty good." He muttered as he gathered some more and ate them up.

"So Ga-Reg, where did you come from?" Asked the puffy haired man walking over with curiosity. "We have never seen you before."

"Well ...let's just say I'm new and come from a pretty far off place." He said with a chuckle. "A really, REALLY far off place."

"Really? Please tell us, what sort of place do you mean?" Asked the man with a tilt of his head. "Do you mean on the far side of home?"

"Well not exactly, but let's just say it's kinda like this place, but it doesn't have much of a jungle like this, or fruits like these." He replied with the man looking even more confused.

"Then how do you get your berries?"

"Well, I have to buy them, they don't grow like this where I'm from."

"Buy? What do you mean?"

"Uh...it's like...giving one person something, and then they give me the fruit or something else I need." he replied while Jay-Ten walked over.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Ga-Reg was talking about where he came from. Apparently it's somewhere not on this island." Replied the man making her gasp.

"What? But there's nowhere else around here."

'Should I tell them? Do they know they're on a spaceship?' wondered Greg. "So...what's it like living here?"

"Oh, it's really nice, the water is soothing, we get berries, we get chosen and we can relax." Smiled the man. "Oh! How silly of me, I never introduced myself. I am Wy-Six."

"Cool… so no one ever leaves this island? Ever?"

"Why would we? We like it here." Smiled Jay-Ten.

"Besides, there's nowhere else to go to." Spoke Wy-Six without losing his smile.

"But don't you guys go out swimming? Like swim out in one direction to see how far you make it?"

"We tried, but the waves sent us back to shore."

"It was the most fun."

"Yes, I suppose it was."

'Waves? Huh, I guess they do that to keep them from realizing they're in a cage.' Thought Greg before the tags glowed again.

"Now that you've enjoyed a tasty meal, why not go out and exercise?"

"Ah, that does sound nice."

'Exercise? Why do I feel like a pet right now, being told when to feed, when to run, this is weird!' Thought Greg before seeing everyone walk off and followed while tapping his chin. 'Is this what gems see humans as? I know we're not as advanced as them, but that's just plain rude.' He thought as the other humans began to run. 'Now that I think about it these guys seem pretty used to this, like they've been doing it for a long, long time...were they all born here? How long has this place been around?'

The humans all cheered as they ran down a steep hill with a few tripping and rolling, but the ground kept any of them from getting an injury with Greg trying to keep up as best as he could.

"Oh man… I'm out of shape...whoo…." He huffed and puffed as he tried to keep up. "I really wish...I had...gone to the gym."

"Keep running Ga-Reg, it is good for you." His earing said, making him groan.

"Easy for you to say, you don't gotta do this." he got out.

"Just keep running." It urged as he saw the others at the foot of the steep as he tried to keep going. "You are capable of doing anything you put your mind to."

'Ok, thanks.' He thought as he kept running. 'Are they trying to get me to like this place so I don't cause any trouble?' When he reached the others he grabbed his knees and panted with the others cheering.

"I knew you could do it Ga-Reg!"

"You were amazing!"

"Very good!"

"Heh...thanks...a lot." He smiled while trying to get his breath. "Do you guys...do this… everyday?"

"Oh no. Yesterday we had run rolling down the hill. It was most fun." smiled Wy-Six.

"Ok… what else do you guys do?"

"Well, the voice tells us." Smiled Jay-Ten. "It always tells us what we should do next."

"Ok… but what about when the voice doesn't tell you to do something, or if you don't want to do what it says?" He asked with Jay-Ten looking surprised.

"What do you mean? Why would you want to do something else?"

"Well… what if it asked you to eat a bad berry, would you still do it?"

"What do you mean 'bad'?" Asked Wy-Six.

"Well, what if a berry was rotten or squashed, or it made you sick?"

"That's silly Ga-Reg, none of the fruit is ever rotten."

"Really? Never? You've never taken fruit with you after you were done eating and had it go bad?" he asked in surprise. "Not even one time?"

"Well, there was once… but he was ok later and the voices told us how to avoid it now so it'd ok."

"So you just rely on the voice to go about your day?"

"Yes, and now do you too, isn't it wonderful?"

"Uh...well truth be told, it's a bit unnerving." He said scratching the back of his head. "I'd rather live without them and be allowed to make my own mistakes."

"But why? The voice makes sure we don't make any."

"Well I'm just saying, what if it told you to sleep, but you weren't tired?" He asked curiously. "Like you still had energy to spare and you wanted to stay awake?"

"Then we lie still until we do, or the fun clouds will appear around us and put us to sleep."

'Fun clouds? Wait, do they mean knock out gas?!' He thought with surprise. "And nothing of that seems off to you?"

"Nope, this is how things are, why?" She asked as she tilted her head curiously.

"Uh...well ...nothing, just curious." He waved off. 'I think I'm starting to understand things. No one here's a prisoner, we're just in one big zoo for humans! That's why they make us dress the same and have these tags.' He thought as he pulled at the earings. 'I wonder what would happen if I take them off?'

That's when the tags glowed. "Now that you've had some exercise, you're all probably tired and could use some rest. A nap would be very helpful."

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." The other humans responded as Greg frowned.

'I'm not tired though… eh, I'll just try doing something different and see what they do.' He thought before seeing all the humans lay down on the ground to get comfy with him putting his hands on his hips and looked around. "Hmm, maybe some jumping jacks can do the trick."

"Ga-Reg, what are you doing, now is the time for naps." Spoke Jay-Ten while yawning.

"I know, I'm just gonna try and tire myself out so I can go to sleep." He said as he kept moving. "In fact I think I might go for a swim too, it's too early for me to go to sleep."

"That's quite odd." She remarked as he started doing jumping jacks as the tag on him glowed.

"Ga-Reg, you need to lie down and rest now."

"I know it's nap time, but I'm not all that tired. Just give me a little bit to wear myself down and I'll be snoozing like the rest in no time." he spoke while getting a new sweat up.

"That is not ok Ga-Reg, it is nap time so you must nap now, the voice knows best."

"Five minutes is all I need."

"No Ga-Reg, nap time is now." The voice said, sounding a bit stricter.

"No, I don't want to sleep, and I am not a child, I am a father who was taken here against my will, so why am I listening to you?" He said with a frown. "I might be all for naps, but only if I say so. And I'm saying I'll get a nap when I feel tired. So there."

"Then perhaps assistance is needed." The voice said, making him blink.

"Wait, what?" He said before hearing a hissing sound that sounded like gas. He smelled something near him and held the tag. "Hey no fair! That's...chea...ting…" He let out before falling down on his stomach and started snoring.

"Good, enjoy nap time Ga-Reg."

(Later)

"Ow...ugh, that sucked…" Groaned Greg as he rubbed his back. 'Stupid gas, are they just going to do that if I don't do what they say?'

"Ahh, what a nice nap." Smiled Wy-Six stretching his arms out as the other humans woke up too.

"Speak for yourself, these stupid things gassed me when I didn't go to sleep!" Frowned Greg crossing his arms. "I felt like one of those nutjobs at a hospital they need gas just to keep them calm."

"What is this 'nutjob'? And 'hospital'?"

"...right, you've never left this place… so, what are we doing now?" Asked Greg while standing up. "I mean, we've already eaten, exercised, and had a nap."

"Now that you've all had some rest, it's time to get nice and clean." Came the voice over the tags.

"Let me guess, go get in the water?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Smiled Jay-Ten as the humans headed back into the jungle.

"Uh guys? Where are you going? The water's over here." Greg pointed to the shore.

"That is for fun, not where we go to get cleaned." Said Jay-Ten, confusing Greg. "Follow us and we'll show you."

"Ok… is this going to be weird?" Wondered Greg following them while looking at the foliage. "I mean, I usually bathe on my own, but with others? I hope we don't gotta all get naked."

"We are almost there Ga-Reg."

'Do they bathe? Did the gems do that?' He thought as they reached a pond in the middle of the jungle with a structure that had numerous spots on it to sit with water running down them and into the water as the humans went in without waiting. "Huh, this doesn't seem so bad." He said as he followed them in. "So, where's the soap?"

"Soap?" spoke Wy-Six in confusion. "Whatever do you mean Ga-Reg?"

"You know, soap. What you use when you get cleaned up."

"I don't think we use this soap you speak of."

"Uh, then how do you get clean? 'Cause from where I come from, we don't just soak in water."

"The magic powder of course." Said one of the humans as one of the stools opened up to show some white powder that began to make the water bubble and turn soapy. "They make so many fun and tiny bubbles and make the water so much fun and foamy."

'It's soap.' He thought with a deadpan. 'Well on the upside, they at least keep everyone from smelling.' He thought while noting all of them kept the clothes on and smiled. 'And I won't have to feel self conscious about myself. These guys don't look like could kick my butt if I got them mad.' He submerged himself to get wet and popped out with a sigh and tried to relax. "This isn't so bad, definitely warm just right."

"Once you are all clean the choosening shall commence." Spoke the voice with the humans letting out cheers with Greg confused.

"The what?" He asked while Jay-Ten swam over while playing with the bubbles. "Uh, Jay-Ten? What's 'the choosening'?"

"Oh, it's where the voices will pair us off with a new mate! You're lucky, it doesn't happen that often!" She smiled while blowing some bubbles out and giggled while Greg stared at her in disbelief before chuckling.

"Hehehe, that's a good one Jay-Ten, you almost got me." He laughed with her looking confused.

"What do you mean by 'got'? Did I take something from you?"

He chuckled some more, but saw her expression and stopped. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were pulling my leg."

"I didn't grab it, should I?" She asked as he just sighed and shook his head.

"No, it's an expression. It means joking with me. Like the choosening, saying the voice pairs us up with someone on it's own, that itself sounds so ridiculous it's funny. Get what I'm saying?" He said, only to see her frown.

"Huh? I don't think it's funny, it's very serious and special, this is where we get our mate!" she smiled while Wy-Six swam over.

"When we get our mate, we can then get to making babies." He smiled. "It is a most glorious moment in our lives."

"Wait, you mean the voice even decides who gets with who?" Spoke Greg in disbelief with a blush. "But...how is that fair?! I mean the feeding and nap time, I kinda get that, but even picking who you end up with? Don't we get a say?"

"No, because the voice knows best, it always has and always will."

"Well it just seems ...wrong." Spoke Greg while internally thinking. 'Keep it easy Greg, you probably won't even get picked. I mean I just got here after all.'

"Wrong how? It's the most important time in our lives."

"I mean deciding who you get with. Like here's a question. What if you didn't like who you were, uh, choosened with?"

"Well, that's impossible, we get along with everyone, so there's none for us to dislike!"

"Besides, no matter who is choosened with who, we all still have fun. Nothing changes." Smiled Jay-Ten before she floated on her back and do some back strokes with Greg seeing the water trickling down her breasts making him blush and look away.

'Get it together Greg, she's probably younger than you!' He thought while grabbing some soap to get himself cleaned. 'Besides, the chances of me being chosen are way low. There's no way this place is gonna pair me up with someone.'

(Later)

'So what, we just sit in this circle until our names are chosen?' He thought as the humans sat in a circle and seemed to wait. 'Kinda thought we'd be standing in front of a platform and get our names called.'

The fire in the middle of the circle began to grow as the voices started up again. "Thank you all for being here, the choosening shall commence."

'I'm getting some serious Logan's Run vibes here.'

"When you are called, please make your way over to your mate."

'Ok, let's see how this goes.' Greg thought as he tensed up a bit nervously. 'Please don't pick me, please don't pick me.'

"Jay-Ten, please stand up."

The blond stood up while looking excited and had her hands together.

"Now, Ga-Reg, please stand up, you two shall both be mates." Spoke the voice making Greg go wide eyed.

"Say what?!"

"Yes! We're mates! Oh isn't this wonderful Ga-Reg!"

"What? No! No, I can't, sorry, but uh… I already had one back on earth kinda." He spoke up as she held his hand. "I mean, technically it was a while back, and it's been a while…"

"But I don't see her here, and now we can be new mates." She said with a smile.

"But I...uh...um…" Greg was at a loss for words while the voice started voicing other people's names who went near each other and was blushing. 'Oh man Greg, what have you gotten yourself into?'

(Later)

"Thank you for being here for the choosening, please take your new mate back to your sleeping huts."

All the humans smiled, minus Greg with Jay-Ten hugging his arm while he looked nervous before seeing everyone walk off. 'Ok Greg, what are you going to do now, you can't just stay here with her or do any of this mating stuff, Steven is coming to get you out of here!'

"Please, follow me Ga-Reg." Jay Ten pulled on his arm in a direction. "I will show you where my sleeping hut is. Oh! Sorry, now that we're mates, it only makes sense it's called our sleeping hut."

"Yeah… ok, so… are you taking this whole mating thing seriously?"

"Of course I am." She smiled while he followed her. "The choosening is the most important part in all our lives. Now that we have mates, we can begin with making babies."

"Babies?!" He blushed with wide eyes and stared at her. "H-Hold up! Isn't that rushing things?"

"No, we're mates now so it's ok, the voice said so."

'Ok, I can not go through with this, this feels like I'm taking advantage of her because she doesn't know any better!' He thought before seeing a round blue hut ahead near others as the other humans entered the huts as doors slid closed. "Uh, Jay-Ten, we need to have a serious talk."

"About what? Can we do it after baby making?"

"No, we can't." He spoke as they entered the hut before the door slid shut and purple lights turned on inside. He looked down and let out a heavy sigh. "Jay-Ten, I can't be your mate."

"What? That isn't a very funny joke Ga-Reg."

"I'm not joking." He looked away while pulling his arm away as she turned to him confused. "Look, I understand this is a big deal for you and all the others, I really do, but...I can't make babies with you."

"What? Why not? Do you not know how?"

"It's not that, lord knows I have first hand experience, but that's not what I mean." He spoke sitting down. "Jay-Ten, the truth is, I can't make babies with you because I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Huh? Why? We're mates no-"

"No, we're not, a damn computer just put us together, that isn't fair to you!" He spoke up loud making her flinch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but Jay-Ten, I'm not from here. To be precise, I'm from a completely different planet. I'm from Earth."

"What ...what is Earth, and why does that matter?"

"Well you see, it's like this. You might wanna sit down, because it's a lot to take in." He said with a sigh. "I'll try to explain it the best I can, but it'll take awhile."

Jay-Ten still looked lost, but sat down and listened as Greg began to explain what Earth was like, how it was similar and different here, all the people on it, and how things were much bigger and wider, and of course how he use to be with Rose and having a son.

"And that's why I can't be your mate, much less make babies with you, I can't stay here, I have to get back home." He finished with a deep breath. "I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you because it feels wrong. Like I'm urging a girl from another country to do what I say because it's 'cool' or 'what we do here', like something a scumbag would do just to get laid."

"Laid?"

"Another way of saying having sex, or in your way, making babies."

"But this is just how things are done here, I always wanted a mate!"

"Yes, but that's no reason for me to take advantage of you, I barely know you, hell I bet they just paired us together to try and diversify the gene pool and nothing else!" He threw back while Jay-Ten looked conflicted and grabbed at her chest. "What's wrong?"

"My body, it feels...like there's an ache in it."

"An ache? Oh god, are you ok?"

"I...I don't know, it feels...bad?" She said as her eyes began to water.

"Oh, I see what's going on." He spoke feeling guilty as she touched the water.

"What's going on? Why is water coming from my eyes."

"It means you're sad, you're crying." He said with a sigh. "I guess when you live your whole life in comfort, happiness and bliss you never really get a chance to experience the other emotions, huh?"

"It hurts." She sniffled with tears running down her cheek. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Greg moved over and tried to hug her and rub her back as she cried harder into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jay-Ten, I didn't mean to make you sad. I just wanted to be real with you without lying. I feel bad about all of this. I mean you all deserve a chance to see what your home planets like and experience all sorts of fun stuff, not stay locked up here like a bunch of animals."

"I-I didn't have a problem with it before...why does it hurt now? Why do I feel so sad looking at everything, looking at you?!"

"Because you've learned there's other stuff out there." He spoke pulling back and helped wipe the tears away and looked her in the eyes. "Sometimes the truth can hurt, but that's sometimes what a person needs. Being oblivious to other stuff and not understanding is no way to grow. I mean look at me, I didn't ever think I'd have a son with an intergalactic gem alien, but I did. Life can be harsh and throw all sorts of stuff at you, but if you're willing to learn and understand, you can grow and become really tough. Heck, Steven's growing up faster and faster and dealing with all sorts of crazy stuff right now. By the time he gets to my age, he'll be twice the man I am, maybe more."

"But...I liked not feeling this before, can I go back to not remembering this feeling?!"

"No, you can't, I'm sorry." he sighed while she hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry for making you feel like this, but I know something that might help you relax."

"I-Is it baby making?"

"No, no it is not." He patted his lap with a smile. "Rest your head here and I'll hum a song, it always helped my son sleep if he got fussy and couldn't go to sleep."

"O-Ok." She sniffed as she did what he asked. She felt him rub her head as he started to hum a catchy tune with her closing her eyes to try and focus on it. 'This...this feels pretty nice.'

(Later)

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, just give me a little bit more."

"I mean I just don't want you to overwork yourself." Spoke Greg as Jay-Ten was making a flower wreath. "I mean I once tried to make something like that, and I couldn't even get it for three hours. Way too hard."

"No need to worry Ga-Reg, I've been practicing my whole life. Sometimes I make some without thinking." she smiled.

"Ok, if you say so… am I doing this right?" He held up what he had made, which fell apart on the ground making him sigh as she chuckled.

"It's alright Ga-Reg, here, take mine." She held the flower wreath up and set it on his head.

"You sure?"

"Of course, there's plenty of flowers around so we can always make more. Besides, it looks good on you."

"Hehe, thanks." He chuckled before hearing a large splash from the water. He turned his head and stood up. "Did you hear something?"

"I think I did, did it come from the lake?" She said as he and her got up and began to make their way down towards it. That's when they saw a young boy with puffy hair pop out with a gasp.

"Steven!" Cried Greg with a smile making his son turn and smile.

"Dad!" He laughed as he ran towards him before tackling him in a hug. "You're ok!"

"Yeah, so are you." Smiled Greg as the two hugged while feeling a huge weight of relief . "I was worried you'd get hurt just trying to find me."

"Well I almost crashed a spaceship, but that's a different story." He chuckled sheepishly. "The important thing is I'm here and we can get you out of here."

"That's great, but how do we get out of here?"

"We ...uh…" Steven looked back where he came and didn't see any doors. "Uh...I'm not sure."

"Oh...ok, then uh… we'll just have to look for one." Greg said before perking up. "Oh, Steven, before I forget this here is Jay-Ten. Jay-Ten, this is my son, Steven."

"Greetings Steven." smiled the woman. "Ga-Reg has told us much about you."

"Um, hi… dad, who is this, did Blue Diamond kidnap her too?"

"Not exactly, turns out this place is more or less a zoo." He informed. "And it's filled with the descendants of all the humans who were first brought here."

"...what?!"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly when I first got here, and it's not too bad once you get past the whole voice controlling everything we do." He remarked with Steven looking confused. "The tags, they let some computerized voice talk to everyone and it's kinda what lets them know when to eat, sleep, stuff like that."

"Dad, that sounds really creepy, can't you just ignore it?"

"I tried once but then I got gassed." He admitted rubbing the back of his head with a sigh. "But it's given me a reason to wanna get out a lot sooner than later."

"Ok, so, this place is a cage, right? That means there has to be a door too!" Smiled Steven.

"Well if there is I haven't found it. Believe me, I've looked high and low all over." Sighed Greg.

"Well, I'm still gonna give it a look, I'll come get you when I find it!" Steven gave a thumbs up and ran off into the jungle.

"So that was Ste-An, he seemed nice." Jay-Ten said with a smile.

"Yup, best thing I ever made." He said proudly.

"Ok. So, what happens when you leave?" Asked Jay-Ten with a dreadful feeling.

"Well, me and Steven will hopefully find a way to return back home to earth."

"And… what about me?" She asked with Greg looking at her and saw she looked sad.

"Well that's simple. When we get the chance, we're gonna free everyone here." He promised. "I promise I'll come back and take you to earth, show you everything that the world has to offer, I promise."

She looked unsure and looked at the ground as he walked up and hugged her.

"I can't take you with right now because a lot of stuff's been going on and I don't want you to get hurt. Right now this place is the safest place for you, but I guarantee the first thing we do when we reach earth is showing you around Beach City."

"O-Ok, I'll hold you to that." She said as she began to smile again.

"Heck, I might get you hooked on the fry bits like Steven." He joked.

"Fry...bits?"

"Ah, right, all you eat are berries. I'll show you when I bring you to earth." He patted her back. "I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll be back as soon as possible. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, yes it is, and then… will you give a shot at us being real mates?"

Greg blushed and coughed. "Well...after everything's calmed down ...we could talk about it."

"I'll take that as a yes then." She said with a smile as Steven came running back.

"Dad, dad, I found it, I found a door!"

"Really? Where?"

"On the wall, some vines had grown over it!"

"...wow, now I feel like an idiot." He said as he shook his head. "Can we even open it from this side?"

"I don't think so. There were no handles, buttons, or windows."

"Huh… ok, what if we get them to come to us then?" Suggested Greg. "I mean if this is a zoo, they must come in from time to time when they need to. Jay-Ten, didn't you say gems came here one time and took away one of the other humans?"

"Yes, when they went into a very, very deep nap that we couldn't wake them up from."

"...ok, so that's not an option. Hey, do you remember the night where you had those bad emotions, sadness?" Greg asked, getting an idea.

"Yes, it was something I'll never forget." She admitted looking down. "Why?"

"Well, what if the other humans had them and we didn't calm them down, that might get the gems to come!"

"You mean make everyone cry?" Asked Steven.

"Yeah. Steven, they've all lived in bliss their entire life, all they know is happiness, they're unfamiliar with sadness, fear, andger, all of the other emotions." He informed. "If we got them all to cry, it might get the gems running this place to come in and try to calm them down."

"That sounds kind of evil dad…"

"It's either that or get used to living here forever." he spoke firmly. "It's mean, and it'll be guilty, but it's either that or wait for the others to bust us out."

"Uh, they're kinda distracting the other gems right now." Steven looked away while rubbing the back of his head.

"Then that's our answer." Greg said with a nod. "Jay-Ten, can you get them worked up enough to get the gems sent in while me and Steven hide by the door so we can sneak out?"

"I am not sure. I have never done that before." She spoke unsure.

"Just… tell them that the voice is reconsidering changing who their mates are, that should get them riled up."

"Ok, I will try." She ran off with Greg gulping.

"Oh man, I'm gonna feel like the biggest jerk in the universe after this." He groaned as he and Steven bolted towards the door.


	106. Female Bakugo, Female Todoriko,and Izuku

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Bakugo, Female Todoroki, and Izuku

Series: Boku No Hero Academia

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku was sweating up a storm in his dorm room as he was shirtless and currently lifting two of the heaviest weights he had on hand and trying to get some last minute reps in for the night. 'Come on, just a few more than I can call it a night!'

He felt his muscles straining and aching, making him try to keep his breathing steady as he let his arms down and strained to lift them up.

"And ...done!" He grunted as he set the weights back down. 'Finally, I thought I'd never get them finished tonight.' He wiped at his face with a towel and sighed while sniffing himself and grimaced. "Maybe I should take a quick shower before turning in for the night." He muttered as he grabbed a towel and some soap and got ready to head to the bathroom.

Knock knock

"Huh? One second." He said as he opened the door, forgetting that he was shirtless. "Yes?"

"Oi deku, I can hear you all the way from my room, keep it down." Frowned a pale blond girl with short hair and wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts and a B sized chest.

"A-Ah, sorry kaachan, I'll keep it down, I was just about to head to the showers.

The girl looked him over and stared at the chest before scoffing and walked away. "Just keep it down."

"O-Ok, see you tomorrow Kaachan." He said before quickly walking away and towards the showers. 'I didn't think I was making noise, I thought I was pretty quiet.'

'I guess I got to him right on time, since when did the deku have a six pack?' Thought Bakugo with a frown as she reached her room and locked it. 'What happened to my scrawny noodle?' She went over to her bed and plopped down while growling to herself. 'Damn idiot, he's getting stronger and stronger every day, it pisses me off!'

She pounded her pillow in frustration as her face heated up. 'He was supposed to stay weak, he was supposed to stay safe, so I can protect him!'

(Next day)

"Alright, today we're learning about collateral damage, something that you should all be familiar with, some more than others." Spoke Aizawa looking at the class as they stood in front of a replica scale of a street with buildings as he looked at Bakugo who scoffed. "One important aspect to a hero is to try and keep any damage down to a minimum. The less damage caused is less money used, which is tax payer dollars to fix it all, and it lessens the possibility of someone getting injured by any rubble or exposed cables that might be shown in the aftermath."

"So what, they pay us to do our job, screw the costs!"

"They also affect how the public views you, how much you get paid and your ranking, so say you destroy a whole building trying to deal with an armed robbery you won't be received well, which means you won't be one of the top heroes anytime soon. If you go so far as to, say, create a giant iceberg in the center of downtown the size of a stadium you might get your hero license revoked." He said as he looked at a certain student.

Todoroki gave a nod, having slightly long hair that reached her shoulders with one half being white, the other red, and had a C cup chest while Aizama stepped to the side.

"The goal here is to try and reach the other side of the set while fighting off any targets you see. You have to be fast, quick, and mindful on the damage caused. All of this will add up at the end."

"Ok, that doesn't seem so hard." Mina said with a grin.

"But if you get a really low grade, you'll do it all over." He spoke firmly. "Also you'll be teaming up, and in handcuffs, not every situation you'll be in will play to your strong suits."

That made the class look at the course with determination while Aizama held out a flare gun.

"Get ready, on your mark, go!" He shot a flare up making all of them to take off down the street. 'Let's see how they do, a few should be good, but others… this is going to be a long day.'

Izuku himself kept his eyes peeled for any targets while avoiding any make figures of civilians or pets. 'Alright Izuku, keep your eyes open, ears out, and try to get up close so you can lower the possibility of shrapnel going around.' He thought before the ground in front of him turned into a strip of ice, making him fall and collide with the person behind him. This caused them to go sliding on the ground and collided with a car.

"Sorry… I didn't see you there." Spoke Todoroki getting up while Izuku shook his head.

"It's alright, I should have heard that, so that's on me." He chuckled sheepishly before taking off as Todoroki began to follow him. He looked around and spotted a target slide out from an alley and picked up speed. 'Found one!'

'I should have been paying more attention, I could have hurt him.' She thought as she shook her head. 'Why did I make the trail end at that car?' She saw Izuku jump and kick the target up ahead before she saw one slide out from a lamppost and froze the ground to slide over and break it with her elbow. 'Just focus on the test for now then you can ask yourself these questions.'

'What the hell was icy hot doing?!' Thought Bakugo who blew one target up with a glare when she saw the two crash. 'Why isn't she keeping her eyes on the street?' Bakugo fumed as she blew the head off of one of the enemies.

'Ugh… not this, please tell me I don't have to deal with teen romance drama.' Thought Aizawa as he reviewed how the class was doing. 'I swear if this is gonna happen like a soap opera, I'm going on vacation. I am NOT dealing with Midnight making a betting pool again.' He thought with an eye twitch.

"Aw come on Iida, carry me across, I don't want to fail!" Mineta cried as he tried to latch onto the bespeckled teen.

"No! It's up to us to make it across this area with our own skills and determination!" He spoke jumping over a bus and smashed two targets with his fists.

"Oh come on, I'm tiny and I can only stick to stuff!" He cried out while falling behind and tried throwing some of his sticky orbs to targets, but they stayed together. "I can't even get a target!"

"I'm sorry, but you must pass this yourself!" He spoke while Tsuyu swung using her tongue and Urakara floated and broke several targets when she got near them.

"We're almost at the end Mineta, so go away."

Said short hero let out a cry of frustration while Izuku was making good distance as he jumped off several buildings and punched targets down.

"So far so good." He muttered as he saw the end of the street. 'I'm almost there!' That's when he saw Bakugo catching up and blowing up targets left and right while leaving some damage.

"DEKUUUUU!"

'Wait, why is she shouting my name?'

"DIEEEE!" She roared coming up on him and blew up a target he passed by, making him feel the heat from the explosion.

'Why does she keep saying die?!' He thought front flipping over a sign to avoid her, right as she wound up crashing into Tsuyu swinging by.

"Watch it frog face!" She roared as Izuku reached the finish line. "Damn it! I could have beat him!"

"Well you might wanna keep moving if you don't wanna be last." Remarked the frog girl who resumed rushing to the finish line.

"Grrrr, damn frog face." She growled as she got up and raced forward, only to see Todoroki beat her to the end as well. "FUCK!"

(Later)

"So, you all didn't do terrible, congratulations." Aizawa said plainly.

That filled the class with relief while Mineta panted and tried to catch his breath.

"Some of you did horribly, causing large amounts of damage or just didn't get here fast enough." He remarked while looking at Bakugo making her cross her arms before looking at Mineta. "That's why you'll have to try again."

"Aw come on!"

"And for the rest of you? I want a five page essay on the importance of keeping collateral damage to a minimum, you can pair off, go." He spoke walking away while Bakugo and Mineta had to head back to the start with Izuku smiling.

"That was a little hectic, but it was worth it. Writing an essay is something I can get done before the night. Hey Urakara, wanna pair up?"

"Sure, I-"

"Izuku, pair with me." Todoroki said, stepping between him and Urakara.

This caught the two off guard with Tsuyu chiming in.

"If it's alright with you Urakara, I might need a little help. Do you think you could help me after classes?"

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess? Maybe next time Izuku?" She said, slightly wondering what had just happened.

"Oh! Sure, I understand." He nodded before turning to Todoroki. "Sure, we can pair up on the essay."

"Good, shall we meet in your room to write it?"

"That works for me, how about around 6?"

"That is acceptable, I will see you there." She said with a nod. She turned and walked away with Izuku feeling satisfied that went off without a problem.

'That went well, I wonder why she wanted to do the essay with me?' He wondered while back at the street Bakugo was growling as she ran ahead of Mineta.

'Damn deku, damn icy hot, DAMN THIS CLASS!' Fumed Bakugo in anger as she raced down the street. 'They'll pay for this!"

(Later)

Izuku gulped when he looked at the time and was feeling shy and bashful considering he'd be with a girl alone, in his room, working on an essay together. Granted said girl wasn't as bubbly looking as Urakara, but hey, it was a girl nonetheless.

'J-Just stay calm Izuku, it's just Todoroki, s-she just wants to get the paper done, nothing else!' He thought to himself while making sure it wasn't messy or dirty before hearing a knock at the door. "A-Ah, come in Todoroki-san, it's unlocked." He called as the door began to open.

Said girl entered and saw Izuku smiling while standing up straight and stiff and shut the door. "Sorry if I'm late, I had to finish up some homework."

"I-It's ok." He mumbled as she came in.

"You can calm down Izuku, I won't bite." She remarked bluntly making him gulp and blush.

"Heh, sorry." He apologized while sitting at his desk while she sat on his bed. "S-So, how should we do this, should we brainstorm then start writing?"

"It only makes sense." She replied coolly.

"Ok, so… why do you think avoiding collateral damage is important?" He asked as we cut to Bakugo who was stomping through the dorms.

"First chance I see that damn bastard, I'm gonna send him flying." She growled. "Beating me THEN not telling me we have to do a goddamn five page essay?! What bull crap!" She punched her open hand with a small explosion and happened to be walking past his room before hearing voices and turned her head. "Huh? Is that deku talking to himself? What an idiot."

"Your father really blew up a whole building once Todoroki-Sa-"

"Please, no need to call me that, just call me Todoroki, or you could call me Todo-chan like you do to Bakugo."

Bakugo's eyes narrowed and moved over before putting her ear near the door. 'What the hell is icy hot doing in that baka's room?'

"I-I-I couldn't do that! I-I mean it'd feel disrespectful." Spoke Izuku who was blushing.

"Trust me, it's fine. Besides, you call her by that nickname, so why not give me one too?" She asked bluntly with Izuku gulping and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...I've just gotten used to calling her that ever since we were little. Plus I was really little when I came up with it and wasn't so…"

"Bashful?"

"Um… yeah, or self aware."

"Well I don't see the problem, you call her by a nickname, she calls you by one and you let Uraraka call you by it also, so why not give me one? What's the problem?" She asked as Bakugo began to lightly growl. "Go ahead and call me Todo-chan, I won't take offense."

"I-uh...ok, if you really want… Todo-chan?" He said as his face heated up.

Said girl nodded in acceptance with Bakugo feeling her eye twitch and make a fist.

'That damn icy hot cunt, pressuring that nerd into doing what she wants, that's my goddamn job!' Bakugo was tempted to blow the door down, but saw Mina walking down the hall and stood up before scoffing and kept on moving, which Mina noticed when Bakugo was listening against the door.

"Hey Bakugo, what were you doing against Izuku's door?"

"I wasn't near the deku's door, you're imagining stuff."

"Yeah, you were, you had your head against it and everything."

"I said you're imagining it." Snapped Bakugo as she headed to her room and slammed the door shut with the pink haired girl confused before looking at Izuku's door.

'Am I missing something here?'

(Later)

"W-Well, see you tomorrow Todo-chan." Izuku said as Todoroki began to leave his room for the night. "T-Thanks for working with me."

"It was my pleasure, see you tomorrow Izuku." She said before closing the door behind her, a small smile on her face.

Said boy let out a heavy breath he held and felt relieved and a little bit like he had grown somehow. "That… went pretty well." He sighed in relief as he got into bed only for someone to start pounding on his door. He sat up quickly and headed to it before opening it. "Ye-Kacchan?"

"You! Let me in, I have to write this stupid essay because of you so you're gonna do it for me!" She growled barging in with a scowl making Izuku feel nervous.

"U-Um, I can't.. I can't really do that Kachan, you have to...you have to write it yourself." He gulped while she growled and grabbed his shirt.

"If you got time to get yours done, you got time to help me get mine, right?"

"I-I did, b-but I already finished it… it's time to go to sleep…"

"Not now it ain't! Are you saying you got time for icy hot but not me now, huh?!" She growled in his face making him back up nervously.

"T-T-That's not it kacchan, it's just getting late is all."

"Well then we better work fast, because I ain't leaving until it's done!" She shouted as she plopped down on his bed.

Izuku gulped seeing her expression before he relented and sat down at his desk. "Ok kacchan, what do you need help with?"

"Tell me why collateral damage is such a big deal."

'This is gonna be a long night.'

(Later)

"Alright, that should work." Spoke Izuku looking tired since it had been over two hours of helping Bakugo.

"Good, this should get me a good grade Deku."

"Yay… can I go to sleep now?" Asked the tired boy.

"Yeah yeah, I gotta get some rest." She said as she got up. "You get some too… and stay away from icy hot."

"Ok, ok...wait, what?" He said as she slammed the door shut as she left. He blinked in confusion before yawning and moved over to his bed before plopping down on it. 'I need some sleep or I'll be a zombie in the morning.' He thought as we cut to Bakugo making her way to her room, a small blush on her face.

'Ok Bakugo, you got some alone time with deku in his room and got that dumb essay finished. If he knows what's good for him he'll listen and not get too chummy with that bitch.' She thought as she entered her room. 'Ugh, why couldn't he have stayed out of this school, someplace where there weren't any bitches like there are in here who want him!'

(Next day)

"Ok class, so… I'm too tired to read your essays so you all have to group up into groups of three and peer review them." Spoke Aizawa already in his sleeping bag as he rolled on his side and closed his eyes making the class sweatdrop.

"Ok...hey Urarak-" He started as he turned to the brown haired girl.

"DEKU/Izuku."

"Sorry Izuku, but I think you're taken." She smiled with a sweatdrop as he turned to Bakugo and Todoroki with the latter looking calmly at him and the former scowling at the girl.

"Oh, hey… maybe this isn't that good of an idea, I kind of helped you both last night." He pointed out with a sweatdrop with Bakugo scoffing.

"I feel like pairing with you would be best since you helped me." Todoroki pointed out. "Since you did help me you will be able to see my paper and get a good understanding of what I did right and wrong."

"You're gonna help me, or else." Warned Bakugo making a small explosion on a desk making Izuku gulp.

"O-Ok… so who's paper should I review?" He asked them as they both glanced at each other.

"I believe I-"

"Mine." Bakugo cut her off bluntly. "You're doing mine, end of story." She said as she shoved her paper into Izuku's hands.

Said boy took it while Todoroko frowned at Bakugo. "Alright."

"Izuku, you don't have to listen to her if you don't want to, you can give me your paper to read if you'd rather."

"Stuff it icy hot, he's reading mine first and I'm reading his." She growled. "If you don't like it leave."

"That's not how this works, we all trade papers, not just you two." She frowned while handing Bakugo her paper and grabbed Izuku's. "There, now we can all give our opinion."

"You bitch! Give that back!" She roared in anger.

"Quiet back there or I'll split you up into new groups." Called back Aizawa making Bakugo growl while Izuku cleared his throat.

"Easy kacchan, let's go ahead and read each other's essays and be honest, no need to get upset." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean it's just an essay, right?"

"Shut up Deku and start reading." She ordered while crossing her arms with the male relenting and reading while Todoriki started reading Izuku's. 'Stupid Icy hot, when did she start defending Deku?'

As the groups were paired up, Mina gave a glance at Izuku and the two girls while feeling like there was something tugging at her gut with the way Bakugo seemed to act. 'She seems more possessive than usual, why is that? Doesn't she hate Izuku?'

After a little bit of time, Izuku had gotten through both girl's papers.

"Alright, I'm done." Spoke Izuku finishing up reading Todoroki's essay.

"Wow, that was fast." She said in surprise.

"Well I have a habit of reading fast." He said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You did a good job Kaachan, there were only a few spelling errors."

"Of course it's good Deku, I wrote it!" Shouted the blonde.

"O-Ok...so how's mine Todo-chan?" He asked, making the blonde bomber freeze.

"It was rather smooth and very passionate. No problems." She remarked calmly.

"Oi, what the fuck did you call Icy Hot Deku?" Bakugo cut in with an eye twitch. "Say it again, now."

"U-Um...I called her Todo-chan?" He said in confusion.

Bakugo narrowed her eyes while Izuku swore he saw a blood vessel popping out from her face which made him gulp. "Why...did...you?"

"I wanted him to." Todoroki spoke up calmly as Bakugo whirled on her. "I thought that since he gave you a nickname, it'd be alright to have my own nickname since we're good friends."

"Fuck no, only I get a nickname, not you. Deku, just call her Todoroki from now on, got it?"

Izuku looked confused with Todoroki shaking her head.

"Ignore her, call me whatever you want. As for your essay?" She turned to Bakugo and shook her head. "It lacked any real attempts and has numerous spelling errors."

"Fuck you half fire crotch bitch, it's fine as it is, and he can't call you todo nothing!" Growled the angry teen.

"But he already did." She pointed out with Izuku panicking when he saw Bakugo slowly steaming.

"E-Easy kacchan! Let's get back to the essays please!"

"Shut up Deku, this bitch wants to start shit up? Well let's go then!" She said as small explosives began to go off in her hand.

"I'll have to freeze you if you can't keep your emotions under control." Spoke Todoroki while cool air rose from half her body while holding her hand up.

"C-Can we please just get back to work?" Izuku asked nervously as he sat between the two of them nervously, like a deer between two vicious apex predators.

Both girls kept a glare at the other before they found their quirks stop working and heard a cough.

"Mind telling me what you're doing instead of letting me rest?" Called Aizawa as he glared at the two of them. "Settle down or you're both getting detention."

Both girls relented and looked at the desks before the teacher walked away with Izuku sweat dropping.

'I don't get why kacchan would be mad. I was just doing what Todoroki requested.' He thought as the two girls shot glares at each other.

'This isn't over.'

(Later)

"Oi, Icy hot, stay for a second, we need to talk." Ordered Bakugo waiting outside as Todoroki headed out.

"If it's you wanting to cause another scene, you can do that on your own."

"It's about Deku, you want him, don't you?" She got to the point making the girl stop and glance at Bakugo who gave her a dirty look. "Is that why you wanted him to give you a fucking nickname?"

"...and what if I do? Afraid I'll monopolize time that you would spend bullying him?" She threw back making Bakugo give her an even harsher look. "As far as I can tell, he's free to call me a nickname if he so chooses."

"Well not anymore, he's taken so back off." She growled, making her raise an eyebrow.

"By who? Urakara? Tsuyu? Mina?"

"Me, he's mine so back off or else."

"...is this your attempt at making a joke?"

"No, dead serious, he's mine so back the fuck off! It's bad enough he got himself in here and is tearing himself apart with that stupid mystery quirk, but I will not deal with you trying to go after him too!" She scowled while making a first. "If you try to go behind my back and get any funny ideas with him, I'm gonna make you beg for mercy."

"...you are serious, so that just leaves me with this question, are you insane or delusional?"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" She growled with Todoroki crossing her arms.

"I see no reason to stop doing what I choose to do. He is not 'yours' as it's obvious you prefer to treat him like garbage."

"It's not that simple!"

"Oh? Then why do you call him Deku, act like you want to kill him and almost literally killed him during the first training session?"

Bakugo gritted her teeth as she glared at the girl and held her hand to the side. "It's none of your damn business, just stay away from him!"

"No." She said with a frown.

"What did you sa-"

"I said no, and if you try to attack me now I will get you thrown out, or at the very least moved to another class, far away from Izuku." She warned before turning and resumed walking with Bakugo clenching her hands with smoke coming from them.

"Damn cunt… who the hell does she think she is?"

Todoroki felt herself harden and resolve herself while making a fist. 'I'm going to make a closer bond with Izuku, no matter what she says or tries.'

(Later)

"Oi, Deku, my room now, I need you to finish a paper for me!" Called Bakugo seeing said male about to go into his own while looking tired and exhausted. 'Perfect, I'll work him until he falls asleep in my room and let him stay there, making sure he knows that he can rely on me when I feel generous!'

"Right now?" He asked while letting out a yawn. "I'm not sure, I'm a bit beaten up."

"Yes now, so let's go!" She said as she reached out to grab him, only for her hand to get frozen to the wall. "Huh? Hey what the fuck?"

"Izuku needs his sleep, you can ask for his help tomorrow." Todoroki said as she walked over from behind Bakugo. "Also, I was wondering if you could help me with some work tomorrow Izuku?"

"Uh… sure, after I help Kacchan I can."

"Damn right!" Yelled Bakugo while using her other hand to blow the ice off and glared at Todoroki. "Now scram!"

"Not until you leave, I need to talk to Izuku about an appropriate nickname, it's only fair I give him one if he calls me by one, correct?"

"A nickname? For me?" Spoke Izuku in surprise with Bakugo growling at the other girl.

"Yes, I don't want to be the only one with one, is Izu-kun alright?"

Izuku blushed hearing that with Bakugo getting more and more steamed up. "Uh...w-well...I…" he trailed off feeling sheepish and fidgety hearing that.

"I'll take that as a yes." She spoke before leading him back to his room. "Come now, you need rest. I'll help make some ice for any sore muscles you may have."

"Wait, what?" He said in surprise as Bakugo's face turned red in rage.

"You probably have some sore muscles from training, take off your shirt and I can make some Ice packs for them." She spoke while they entered his room with Bakugo feeling something snap and let out a loud yell as she barreled at them.

"YOU BI-" She was cut off when she found herself frozen on the spot as Todoroki closed the door. 'BITCH!'

"Wait, did you just freeze Kachan?!" Izuku cried as Todoroki turned to him.

"No, I merely wanted to help cool her off. She looked like she was close to having a heat stroke."

"I don't think that was a good idea, she's going to be mad now."

"I will deal with that, but first let's get you those ice packs." She said as she held out her hand. "Where does it hurt?"

"Well, a little bit on my lower back." He said as he held up his shirt.

"Right here?" She asked as she placed her hand lower on his back than expected.

"U-Uh, m-m-maybe not that low." He blushed. 'Keep it together Izuku, don't get flustered, s-she's just offering to help, that's all.'

"Are you sure? This is the lower area, right?" She asked with a small blush.

"Yeah, b-but maybe move up a little higher."

"Ok, right here?" She said as Bakugo worked to free herself from the ice outside.

'Come on, just a little sweat and I can blow this off me!' She thought as she tried to get herself to sweat. 'Who knows what that cunt is doing to him!'

Izuku shivered and grabbed the sheets while sighing as he felt the coldness slowly helping on his muscles.

"Feeling better now Izu-kun?"

"Yeah...I actually do, that feels really nice."

"Want me to cool off any other spot?"

"Sure, why not." He said before they heard an explosion right outside Izuku's room.

"BITCH!" Roared Bakugo before the door was blown right off with the girl walking in and looking as red as a volcano. "GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!"

"K-Kacchan?!"

"Go away Bakugou." Todoroki said as she shot a stream of flames at the blonde, only for her to drop to the ground to avoid them. "This is none of your business, go away."

"He's mine you half fire crotch Bitch!" Snapped Bakugo standing up with Todoroki narrowing her eyes with Izuku widening his eyes and holding his hands up.

"C-C-Calm down Kacchan!"

"Stow it deku! This bitch is gonna get what's coming to her!" She growled with her hands out at the side. "I'm gonna blow her to smithereens for getting in my way!"

"S-Stop it, please! What is going on?!" He cried out nervously.

"Just hold on Izu-kun, I'll take care of her."

"Shut it cunt!" Bakugo roared, only for them both to have their quirks shut off. "Huh? What the hell?!"

"Do you two mind explaining why I had to get up, walk over to the student dorms to stop a fight?" Asked Aizawa making them get a chill with the teacher getting an eye twitch.

"...Bakugo blew open Izuku's door for no reason."

"Icy hot was molesting him!"

"T-That's not true! T-Todoroki was just helping me cool down! I was doing some late night training!" Spoke up Izuku.

"She was still touching, you're mine Deku, not hers!"

"...god damn it, it's too late at night for this shit." Groaned Aizawa. "You two, back to your own rooms. Bakugo, I'll be letting your mom know about the door and send the bill to your parents."

"Damn it!"

"And Todoroki, your parents will be informed as well and billed for the water damage." He said, pointing to the melting ice.

"Understood, although to be fair Bakugo was the one who started this."

"Fuck you cunt! The hell it was!"

"Both of you back off, and all three of you are going to student counseling." Frowned the teacher. "Starting tomorrow, now go to bed."

"O-Ok.. am I sleeping in my room tonight?" Izuku asked as he stared at his broken door.

"Yes, if need be, you can go ahead and cover it with the bookshelf." He said as he began to drag the other two away. "Now go to bed."

Izuku watched the two girls disappear and let out a sigh. "And just when I could get a rest. Now I gotta do more lifting before crashing."

(Later)

"What is wrong with you brat, why did you break a damn door?! And why are you bothering Inko's kid?!" Yelled Bakugo's mom with said girl scoffing and looking away. "Oi! Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"I ain't saying shit old hag, just leave me alone." She replied before her mom reached over and grabbed her ear, hard. "Ow!"

"Don't call me that! And you better start explaining or you're gonna end up grounded until you hit eighteen!"

"Ack! Fine, she was touching my Deku!" She blurted out, making the MILF look at her daughter in confusion while letting go.

"Hold up...your Deku?"

"Yeah ...he's mine and he was touching her." She muttered as she looked away with a blush.

"...Bakugo...do you ...have a ...crush?" Asked her mother with surprise and disbelief.

"I...just shut up old hag!"

"...my god, I raised a Tsundere…"

"The fucks that?"

"Don't worry about. So, you got a crush on Izuku, huh?" She asked, starting to get a grin.

Bakugo blushed and growled while crossing her arms. "So what if I do?"

"Then go after him, make him yours! Pin him against the wall behind the school and tell him that he's your man now! That's how I met your father." She smiled at the memory with Bakugo scoffing.

"Like I haven't already thought about it. But that dumb ass move wouldn't work."

"What? Why not? Have you tried it?"

"No, I mean that idiot deku wouldn't get it!" She snapped while hitting the table and looked down with a conflicted expression. "That bastard's too...too...too…."

"Too what? Spit it out!"

"CUTE!" Bakugo let out closing her eyes while hitting the table. "Deku's too fucking adorable! If I tried that on him he'd be too damn bashful and shy to take it! I mean have you seen him? It's like an innocent puppy bleached green that's always whimpering. HE'S TOO DAMN ADORABLE AND INNOCENT!"

"I ...wow, never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." Chuckled her mother. "Ok, then why not tell him face to face that you like him, or maybe giving him chocolate or something?"

"Do I look like some girly girl to you?" Bakugo gave a deadpan expression. "Do I look like some damn cutesy idol you see on tv? Hell no!"

"Ok, so you can't pin him against a wall and tell him he's yours, you won't tell him that you like him or give him chocolate, how exactly do you plan on winning him over then? From what I remember Izuku's a cute kid, someone might come along and take him if you don't act fast."

"THAT FIRE BITCH TRIED!" She snapped only to get a chop to the head from her mom. "OW!"

"Don't yell in my ear! I'm not going deaf yet!"

"Shut up old hag! I have enough problems with that fire bitch trying to steal Deku for herself!"

Her mother felt her eye twitch and took a deep breath to keep it together and reached out to put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Bakugo, you need to TRY and calm down."

"I...fine. So what should I do mom, you have more experience in this type of shit than I do." Huffed the girl trying to calm down.

"Look, why not try it slowly? If you don't wanna try and come across as 'girly' per say, then why not...Ah! Why don't you try and be his secret admirer?"

"...huh?"

"Think about it. If you tried to get him small gifts and didn't label yourself, it'd be mysterious and something for him to think about. This gets his attention and by the time you reveal yourself, he'd be so blown away, he'd look at you in a new light. Then maybe you two can sit down and talk things out."

"That actually sounds like an ok idea… thanks mom."

"No problem, oh I can't wait to tell Inko about this!"

"NO!" Bakugo slammed her hands on the table. "Do NOT tell deku's mom! She'll spill the beans and he'll find out!"

"Oh come on, this is too good not to tell, I'll tell her not to spill, and maybe you'll get her on your side too in the process." Mitsuko winked and got up. "Remember, try going at it slow with small stuff. Oh! As for the door, I'll take care of it, but if you cause anymore messes, well...let's just say I'll have to 'inform' Izuku that his secret crush is closer than he thinks."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me bitch! I will not pay for you being extra as fuck!" She threatened. "Don't try me, or I'll do that AND show him your baby picture of you in the All Might onesie!"

Bakugo paled and felt genuine fear at the threat and watched as her mom walked away and left, making her grit her teeth and clench her shaking hands. "Fuck...you…" She muttered. 'NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT THAT!'

(Timeskip 1 week)

"Come on Mineta, just one more." Izuku urged to the short boy who was straining himself to lift up the barbell with shaky arms.

"I-It's too heavy!"

"It's just fifteen pounds, you can do it!" Spoke the cinnamon bun as Mineta pushed and strained with his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Too...hea...vy!" He got out before Kirishima walked over.

"Izuku? I have something here for you?"

"What?" he looked and was handed a letter with confusion. "What is it?"

"Beats me, I saw this in my door and read it was meant to go to you."

"Really?" He said as he took the letter and opened it. "Why do you think that?"

"Beats me, but if you want I can take over with Mineta so you can read that." Kirishima moved over. "How many are you on?"

"T...Ten!"

"Really? Well let's try and go for twenty, you look like you got it in you."

"I'll die!" the boy let out while Izuku looked at the letter.

'Midoriya, this is me again. Your secret admirer. Hope you liked the gifts I sent you, especially since it wasn't easy to send them.'

Izuku blushed and stepped away from the others so they didn't read it. For the past few days he's received some small things, like chocolate, some flowers, and a blu-ray copy of a movie starring All Might with bonus scenes in it he's had his eye on, all from a secret admirer. Something that made him question if this was real or some weird coincidence. And something he hadn't told any of his friends.

'I want to meet you later today, I'll be waiting in your room.'

Izuku's eyes widened, turned beet red, and swore he felt steam leave his ears with his hands shaking and reread it over and over. 'M-M-My room?!'

"Izu-kun, what do you have there?" Called a voice, making him look up to see Todoroki approaching him.

"Ah!" He jumped and quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket and tried smiling. "N-Nothing Todo-chan!"

"Really? Then what are you trying to hide from me?" She asked in monotone.

"Nothing!" He spoke while sweating nervously.

"You're lying Izu-kun, why?"

"I-It's nothing, really!"

She frowned and walked right up to him making him back up and looked at his pocket. "It looked like some paper."

"I-It's just a letter, I swear!"

"Then why all the lies and deception?"

"T-There is none! I swear!"

"Then you don't mind if I see the paper, do you?"

"It was...just some homework!" He spoke backing up. "Honest!"

"Give me the paper Izu-kun, if it's homework you won't have any problem with it, will you?"

He shook his head and kept backing up, only to trip over a small dumbbell and yelped while falling on his back with the letter falling out. "Ow.."

"Are you ok Izu-kun?" She asked as she quickly snatched the letter before helping him up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you fall down."

"It's ok, I should have been watching where I was going." He said before seeing her hold up the letter and start reading it. 'Noooo!'

Her eyes scanned over the words several times before looking up without losing her expression. "Izu-kun, I didn't know you had a secret admirer."

"Y-Yeah, I just started getting letters and stuff a few days ago, and they want to meet later in my room…" He admitted sheepishly.

"Sounds like a suspicious person is behind all this who might want to wish you harm."

"I-I doubt it, they got me chocolate, notes, even the movie I really wanted." He said as her frown deepened. "I-I'm going to go wash up and meet them, see you later Todo-chan."

She watched him walk away while in the background Mineta let go of the heavy weight and let out a groan and wheeze when it landed on his chest.

"Need….air…."

"Man, you really need to do this more." Kirishima picked it up while the shorter teen gasped and coughed. "Let's try the smallest weights here."

"O-Ok… hey, Todoroki's here, and she's wearing a tank top!" The purple haired pervert cried out as he began to grin.

"Dude, no, just focus on exercising."

"But the tank top!" He cried before finding himself frozen in a block of ice.

"That's what I tried to warn you." Sweatdropped the redhead as Todoroki started to leave.

'Damn it, Bakugo's made her move, it has to be her, what am I going to do?' She thought as she made her way out of the changing room, not bothering to change out of her workout clothes. 'I didn't think she'd try the secret admirer approach, I expected her to be blunt and upfront. I need to try and stop this.' She thought as she made her way towards Izuku's room. 'I can't let her win, not like this!'

In said room Izuku looked around cautiously, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Um, hello? Is someone here?" He asked, getting a bit confused. 'Am I early? Or are they hiding?'

He heard a cough from the bathroom and jumped while a voice came out, but muffled. "I-I'm in here."

"O-Oh, when you said in my room I thought you meant inside it, not in the bathroom." He said nervously as he began to open the door. 'That voice sounds familiar.'

"Hold it!" Snapped the voice while gripping the knob. "Don't open the door yet!"

"Huh? Why not?" He asked in confusion.

"J-Just let me do it! I'll open it myself!" She said as the door began to slowly open up… to show Bakugo who was sporting a blush.

"K-Kacchan?" Spoke Izuku in shock with said girl looking away. "What ...are you…."

"Yeah...I am...I'm your secret admirer." She said right as the door to the room was kicked down.

"Izu-kun wait!" Called Todoroki making the two turn with Bakugo glaring which made the ice and hot girl do the same. "Bakugo, what are-"

"Fuck off out of here icy hot!"

"Izu-kun, I like you!" She shouted out, causing Izuku's jaw to drop.

"W-W-W-W-What?" He let out while turning beet red and feeling dizzy with Bakugo growling.

"Oh hell no, I just told him, you do not just get to waltz in here and drop a bombshell like that bitch!" She stamped over to Izuku and made him face her. "Ignore that cunt and look at me deku! I'm gonna drop a bigger bombshell that'll turn this school into a crater!"

"W-What? What do you mean by that Kacchan?" He asked while seeing her look down and gain a nervous expression, throwing him for a loop.

"Damn it Deku...I've liked you for years. Ever since we were little kids." She admitted, making his jaw drop even lower. "When I realized you were quirkless, but still wanted to be a hero, I knew I had to make you give up on that dream to protect you from getting hurt, but you were too damn stubborn!" She looked him in the eyes while leaning in closer making him sweat and blush together. "I wanted to be a big time hero to keep you safe, I mean look at you!"

"W-W-What?" he found her hands on his face and tug at his cheeks.

"Your face is too fucking cute!" She snarled. "It's like you sleep in a bed with all kinds of cute dogs and cats! It's the kind of face that a perverted bastard would try and get to if he could! That's why I didn't want you to end up here!" She growled as she pulled him close. "And now you have a damn quirk that breaks you every time you use it! It's too much!"

"W-What?" He said, feeling like his brain was fried. 'Kacchan is saying all this...or am I imagining it...why are our faces so close...ooh, I hear birds…'

"That's why I'm gonna stake my claim and keep you safe, unlike this bitch!" She growled as she flipped off Todoroki. "Now pucker up Deku!"

'Wait, what did she just say?!' He thought before feeling something move against his lips. 'Oh, kacchan's kissing me…..wait ...KISSING ME?!'

"Get away from him!" Shouted Todoroki in anger as she lunged towards the two of them. She separated the two and pushed Bakugo away while keeping a grip on Izuku who looked dazed, confused, and promptly passed out. "You are the last one he should be with, you bullied him, abused him, I will care for him, so leave, NOW!"

"Fuck off!" Growled Bakugo getting up. "I didn't go through all that work just to give him up to a half fire cunt who doesn't know jack SHIT about him! I'm getting with him and you're gonna get blown to cinders!"

"No, no you will not." She said as she held up her arm, getting ready to fight. "I will be the one to keep him safe from danger, which includes you."

"Like hell you will! He wants to be with me, right Deku?"

Said boy was completely out of it with stars over his head.

"Damn it Deku, get it together and come join me!"

"He's out cold, seems your nasty breath did him in."

"I FUCKING BRUSHED!" She roared in anger. "You must have given him heat stroke when you grabbed him!"

"I didn't use any fire." Glared Todoroki. "But I'm about to, on you."

"Excuse me, but who broke the door this time?" Called an annoyed voice behind them.

They stiffened and slowly looked. Standing there was an annoyed Aizawa who was glaring at them.

"...Icy hot did it, I came in through the window!" Spoke Bakugo pointing to the girl who didn't flinch.

"I came here and found Bakugo taking advantage of Izuku."

"She's lying, I was c-confessing to him!"

Aizama blinked and looked between them and Izuku before crossing his arms. "We'll find out the truth after talking to the principal." He said as he gestured for them to follow him.

"...ok."

(Later)

"And that's when I showed up, they gave their excuses, and here we are."

"My my, this is quite the predicament." Said Nezu as Bakugo and Todoroki sat on either side of Izuku who was now conscious and blushing hard. "Breaking more school property this soon is one thing, but sneaking up in young Midoriya's room and confessing? That's quite the issue."

"I-I told him I would be in there, and there's no rules against doing that!" Bakugo said as she had to restrain herself from cursing.

"There is if you're sneaking in." Spoke Aizawa.

"...I wanted to do it in private, is that such a bad thing? I didn't break anything this time unlike her!"

"I did it as an emergency incase you tried to lock it and keep any of your perversion in there." Spoke Todoroki making Bakugo glare.

"Deku was liking it and I wasn't going to anything like that right away!"

"Midoriya, is what she said the truth?" Asked Nezu.

"Y-Yes, I-I wasn't not liking it…" He stammered before hiding his face in his hands.

'Cute.' they all thought at once.

"I-I didn't mean to cause any trouble, sorry." He bowed his head.

"Izuku, you're not the one in trouble, if anything you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." The principal waved off. "Now if all there was was a simple confession, that's normal at your age. Destroying the door though will lead to us having to send out another bill."

"I will pay for it." Todoroki said with a nod.

"Good, now if there is no other problems you're all free to leave."

All of them got up and left the room with Izuku staring at the floor with the girls silent. They kept walking for a bit before Bakugo let out a groan.

"Ok, I know you want to say something Deku, so go on, spit it out."

"W-What? No no, I'm good kacchan." He held his hands up.

"Come on, your childhood friend just confessed to you and kissed you and you got nothing to say?" She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even tell me how the kiss felt."

"W-W-W-Well, uh...It was..It felt really...nice?" He said nervously.

"I could have done better." Remarked Todoroki making Bakugo glare at her.

"Like you even know how to kiss."

"Of course I do, here, I'll show you." She said as she grabbed Izuku and pulled him into a kiss.

Bakugo's jaw dropped with Izuku going wide eyed and went crimson before Todoroki pulled back. "There, how was that Izu-kun?"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHY DID YOU KISS MY BOYFRIEND?!"

"A kiss and he isn't yet, he never said he liked you back." Clarified Todoroki with Bakugo snarling and lunged at her, only for Todoroki to raise her hand up, only for Izuku to cry out and get in between, leading to Bakugo crashing into him, leading to them falling on Todoroki.

"Ow.. Deku, why did you do that?"

"Please, no more fighting." He spoke while noting he was sandwiched between the two girls and was trying to keep his mind off that. "We just left the principal's office, if you two fight you might get an even bigger punishment."

"But she kissed you!"

"And you did too, remember?"

"T-To make it clear I wasn't joking!" She sputtered with a faint blush.

"Same with me, and now he knows we're both serious so he can decide now." Spoke Todoroki and turned to Izuku. "Who would you like to date Izu-kun?"

"W-What?"

"She said who do you want to date, who do you want to be with and whose heart are you going to break?" Bakugo growled. "You better pick right, or else."

Izuku broke into a sweat seeing them look at him and started shaking. "C-C-Can't we talk about this somewhere else?"

"No, I say I've waited long enough, I want a clear cut answer Deku, me or the fire crotch bitch?"

"I'm willing to give him time to consider, like a good potential girlfriend."

"Quiet!"

"Uh...uh ...I…." He trailed off as Midnight herself was walking down the hall looking at a magazine with a frown.

"Ugh, terrible, so bland, when did the series get so bland?" She muttered in annoyance. "When will they bring back the multiple love interests?"

"M-Miss Midnight!"

She looked up and blinked seeing the three students on the floor with Izuku blushing. "What's going on here?"

"Deku's choosing who he wants as a girlfriend, me or the fire crotch bitch here."

Midnight was silent and stared at them before inwardly fist pumping. 'Yes! Finally! One of the students here has the hearts of two classmates!' She smiled and cleared her throat. "Well, if he's having any difficulty deciding, I might have a solution that can help you all."

"Is it a fight to the death?" Bakugo asked eagerly.

"Nope." She held a finger up. "You all date each other."

"...EH?!" She and Izuku let out with Todoroki's eyes widening.

"W-We can't do that, it would be improper." She coughed with a bit of a blush.

"Yeah, and I ain't sharing, I've waited years for this!"

"Well what does Izuku think? Does he want you two to feel hurt?"

"...no, he's too kind to want that." Muttered Bakugo.

"Yes, he'd do whatever it took to make sure everyone was ok." Todoroki admitted.

"Then there you go, sharing is the best option here!" She cheered with a smile. "Besides, you might discover something interesting when it comes to sharing one boy with another girl."

"Like what?" asked Bakugo.

"Well, that depends, have you and Todoroki kissed?"

"Y-Yeah, why?" Izuku asked as Midnight just shook her head.

"Not you and Todoroki, Bakugo and her."

"Hell no." Spat the blond.

"Well, why not give it a try?"

"...The fuck? No!"

"Now don't be like that." Midnight shook her head. "You'd be surprised what you might be into after a little experimenting."

"...I need an adult." Izuku said nervously.

"I am an adult~" Chuckled Midnight. "Just go ahead and give it a try."

"No, I'm still unsure on this whole sharing thing, so forget kissing icy hot!"

Todoroki looked between Izuku and Bakugo while Midnight seemed to be enjoying this. "Bakugo."

"What?" She turned to look at the girl, only to find a hand on her cheek as said girl sat up and pressed their lips together, causing Bakugo and Izuku's eyes to widen, said boy letting out steam, and Midnight inwardly squealing.

'Yes yes yes yes yes! This is why I became a teacher!'

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Bakugo thought before pulling back and shaking her head in disgust. "What the fuck was that?!"

"To see if kissing another girl peaked my interest. Partially." She replied calmly. "Did you feel anything from it?"

"Like hell I did!" She roared as she grabbed Izuku. "Come on Deku, let's go."

"U-Uh…" He let out while stunned as Todoroki held his hand as they got up with Bakugo dragging him.

"And you icy hot, buzz off!"

"Not until I hear Izuku's direct answer. Until then, I'm staying close to you two."

"Oh this is gonna be good." Chuckled Midnight.

'...what just happened?!'


	107. Pearl and Spongebob

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Pearl and Spongebob

Series: Spongebob Squarepants

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Krabs hummed as he read the newspaper and sitting in his favorite chair. "Would you look at that, Squidward is gonna have a concert, better get the tomato cart ready." That's when he turned the page and got an actual shock. "Guh, teen pregnancies have really jumped this year."

"Ahhh haaaa!" came the sound of his daughter crying.

"Pearl! Did...she...grrrrrr..." He then rushed up the stairs!

"Aaaah haaaaa!"

"WHO IS HE!?"

"Wh-wh-who's what daddy?"

"Who's the devilfish that seeded you?"

"What are you talking about? Nobody 'seeded' me."

"Oh...then what is the matter?"

"I-I feel like a complete joke."

"How?"

"I'm the only one of my friends who haven't lost their virginity yet!"

"Uh...oh would you look at the time! I gotta...go...do something!" He then ran out of there.

"Yeah! Leave when your daughter is having an emotional crisis!"

'Why couldn't she have been a boy?' Mr. Krabs thought as he stepped out of the house. 'Time to do what I usually do at times like this, head to the Krusty Krab and count me money.'

Pearl groaned as she laid on her bed, not sure what to do. 'Not sure who I should ask. Not Grubby Grouper, that was a crush I'm glad I got over, ew. Not Octavious Rex, the fricking jerk...' she sat up and brought out her shell phone. "Maybe there's some guy who'd wanna do it on my list."

As she looked through...

"Ew yuck! How did Bubble Bass get in there?" she cringed in disgust and deleted the number. "Ooh! Maybe Larry, he's sure got the muscles."

That's when a sudden earthquake suddenly caused her to call the number below Larry's, Spongebob's number.

"Ow!" she yelled falling off the bed.

Meanwhile...

"You see Gary? The best part about taking a bath is that you actually look presentable to your date." Spongebob said as Snaily nuzzled against Gary while purring. "Not to mention you shine and smell brand new, that'll really drive them wild."

"Meow."

Then the phone rang.

"Oh, hang on you two lovebirds, I gotta take this. Hellllllllo?"

"Spongebob?"

"Hi Pearl."

'Dumb earthquake, I called Spongebob by mistake!' she thought with a frown.

"What can I do for you?"

'You know, daddy did abandon you when you needed advice, may as well be a bad daughter to a bad father.' thought Pearl getting an idea. "I just thought we could hang out today."

"Oh boy! I was just looking for something to do today." he smiled. "Squidward has a concert going on and Patrick went to go on vacation under his rock."

"So, how's about coming with me to the mall? I swiped my daddy's credit card."

"I don't know, Mr. Krabs would be awfully upset."

"He won't know, as long as we don't tell him." she chuckled. "So can I expect you there?"

"Of course."

"Great! See you there."

"Meow."

"What? This ain't a date, she's a minor." he frowned. "And she's Mr. Krabs' daughter. I could never betray him like that."

"Meow meow." Then Gary and Snaily left on their date.

Later, we see Pearl waiting for Spongebob.

"What's taking him so lo..."

Then here comes Spongebob dressed as a trendy teenage girl. "Sorry I'm late, it takes hours to look this beautiful."

'Dear Neptune kill me now.' she thought with a groan. "Spongebob, why are you dressed like that?"

"I wanna be with it, like the coral kids, and Pearl you're the coralest kid I know." he smiled which made her smile.

"Well you're not wrong, but maybe next time just dress in men's clothes."

"Sure, next time." 'Yes, she said next time, as in, I'm part of the cool kids.'

"Now let's go do some shopping."

"Yeah! Shopping."

'Idiot, I'm gonna make sure you get a good look at me as I pretend to trip and get tangled up in stuff.' she thought with a devious look in her eyes.

So they walked with Pearl in front, and like that, she decided to make the first move.

"Whoops!" She gasped, falling over, her skirt flew up, giving Spongebob a good look at her ass.

His eyes widened and mouth dropped seeing the big butt and pink panties. 'Whoa, that was as big as a snail shell.' He thought before running over. "Pearl! You okay?"

"Yeah, for some reason I'm just so darn clumsy today, you may wanna stick very close." she spoke as he helped her up. "You know, just in case I fall over again."

"Whether it be you or your dad, I will not let you down, literally." he gave a thumbs up as they resumed walking.

'A jump rope contest? Perfect?'

There was a jump rope contest, and what's more interesting, it was double dutch.

'He's gonna get a good look at a tied up girl.' she chuckled while leading him towards it, much to his confusion.

"Get a 100 jumping streak and you'll get free tickets for any movie you want!"

"Hey Spongebob, think I can get the free air movie tickets from this contest?"

"Well I'm sure if you give it your all you can win them for sure."

"Thanks for believing in me." 'Okay, try to make it look like you didn't lose on purpose.' she thought as she jumped in the middle of the ropes and started to move her legs as fast as possible. "89, 90, 91, 92, whoops!" she let out 'tripping' over the rope and went falling down.

"Pearl, are you o...kay?" Spongebob looked at her in a compromising position. Her arms and legs tied together while the rope also wrapped around her chest.

"Yeah, but this is a little tight."

'Whoa...she's your bosses daughter...' He then karate chopped the rope in one swing.

"Thanks Spongebob."

"N-no problem." he blushed while shaking his head and slapped his cheeks.

Then they ended up at a lingerie store.

"Uh, Pearl? Uh, you sure we should be here?"

"It's okay as long as a guy has female supervision." she waved off before dragging him inside. She then picked out a bunch of skimpy bras. "I better go try these on." She then entered the dressing room. "You better not look, there are security cameras." she warned making the sponge blush and tug at his collar.

'Mr. Krabs' daughter, and a minor...'

'Okay Pearl, time to pretend to fall over while putting on panties, when he gets a good look, we'll be fucking.' she thought as she took her top off. 'But first, better see which ones are my style.'

She then got a good look at herself in some red frilly bra and panties. Then checked herself out in the black bra and thong.

"Hmm, red is definitely me." Then she put her next 'accident into effect.' "Hey Spongebob!"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm falling over!" She said, falling through the curtain, exposing her naked body!

Spongebob reacted fast and caught her! He groaned due to the big weight and felt his arms shaking. 'THESE TITS ARE MASSIVE FOR A TEENAGER!' he thought seeing the breasts bounce when he caught her.

"Eek!" She quickly got back behind the curtains. 'I saw that bulge, can't believe it ain't square shaped.'

"Uh, Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"Y-You almost done in there?"

"Yep, just let me put my clothes back on." she spoke back. "Unless you wanna come in and help~"

Spongebob blushed, hard on, getting harder. "N-N-No thanks."

"Suit yourself...so Spongebob, you know a good quiet place for us to fuck?"

"..." He went silent hearing that. 'Sorry Mr. Krabs...' he cleared his throat. "Uh, what about the movie theater?"

"Nah, someone will notice us, whales aren't exactly...subtle."

"Hmmm...oh, I know another place..."

Later, we now see them making out on Squidward's roof. Both of them trying to keep from breaking it due to the size difference.

'What a weird place for quiet privacy, but eh whatever.' thought Pearl while moving one of her arms down to the sponge's groin. She tore his pants off and gripped his dick using her whale strength. Spongebob kneaded her chest, despite her weight crushing his soft body.

'Woah! I can't believe it, a girl's really grabbing my dick!' Spongebob thought. 'Thought my first time would be Sandy or maybe Mrs. Puff in case I wanna persuade her into giving me my driver's license.'

Pearl could feel his dick twitch. 'I heard this happens fast with virgins, but then again, I'm a virgin too.' she thought before breaking the kiss. "Wow, who knew you'd get this eager for your boss' little girl."

"It's fine as long as he doesn't find out." he spoke with a groan. "I-It'll be our secret."

His load then splashed all over Pearl's belly.

"What? Aw come on." she groaned. "I wanted to get laid, but not get it all over me."

"I'll take care of that." That's when he used himself to wipe her clean. "See? No problem."

"Can you do the same incase you cum inside?"

"I'm a sponge, I can absorb any liquid, so with me, it's like you're having sex with the condom itself."

"Perfect. I don't want my dad getting on my case about getting pregnant." She then got on her find and knees and turning around. "Ready Spongebob?"

"Aye aye Pearl."

"I can't hear you."

"AYE AYE PEARL!" he grinned seeing the behind and felt steam leave his ears. Spongebob then grabbed her ass and plunged into her young virgin pussy.

"AHHHH!"

The scream from being penetrated was so loud, but nobody besides them was around to hear it.

Spongebob groaned from the tightness before seeing blood. "Wow, you really are a virgin. I thought for sure an ex would've taken it."

"They were all losers." she groaned while biting her lip. "Just don't move until I say so."

"Sure thing."

A few minutes later...

"Okay, go nuts."

"Yes ma'am." Spongebob's thrusting made Pearl tingle.

"You're so good."

"My bubble blowing technique keeps me in perfect shape." He praised while grabbing her ass at the same time. Spongebob pinched her butt, making Pearl bite her lip.

"Oooh."

"Hey Pearl, I'm gonna cum inside."

"Give me all you got!"

Spongebob flooded her pussy, sperm leaking out, but before the sperm could reach her egg, Spongebob quickly absorbed the load back inside. Pearl moaned from the sensation while cumming herself.

Both laid on the ground, panting.

"That was awesome." Said Pearl.

"I know, wanna go for a round 2?"

"Heck yeah." Pearl got her back and spread her legs wide. "Get rough with me."

"Watch out, my 'harpoon' has targeted your pussy again." Said Spongebob before thrusting in super hard! He moved his hips back and forth making Pearl moan louder.

'Good thing daddy isn't around to hear this!' thought the whale. "Come on, fuck this whale like you mean it!"

"Watch, I'm gonna put all my strength into these next thrusts!" He thrusted harder, but not that much of a difference.

"Don't you just miss when you were faking it with anchor arms?"

"Who told you that!?"

"Sandy and Larry."

"Figures they'd never let me live that down." Spongebob said as his dick twitched. "Here I go!" He really put his back into it as he managed to thrust harder.

"Oh yeah, now that's it!"

"Ready for the 3rd load?"

"Give it!"

"Here comes my secret sauce..." Then he shot it inside again! "Thar I blow!"

"OH FUCK YEAH!"

It once again leaked out of her pussy, but once again, Spongebob absorbed it back into himself. They now lay next to each other, panting.

"Wow, that was so coral."

"Yeah, we gotta do this again sometime."

"I dunno Pearl, the more we do, the more likely your dad might one day find out."

"Oh please, I could get him out of the house no problem easy."

"No, let's not fuck at his house."

"Oh, and what? Continue to rendezvous here for sex?"

"I was thinking we could always change locations. That way, Mr. K will never find out." he smiled. "You know, be all hush hush."

"No wonder you're daddy's favorite employee." She then kissed his cheek. Pearl got on her clothes and then left.

"Just call me whenever you need to scratch that itch." Spongebob said before pelvic thrusting.

Later that night at Mr. Krabs' house...

"So Pearl, I've been meaning to talk to you about sex, and..." Mr. Krabs started.

"Yes?"

"Here, an extra big allowance so we never have to talk about this." Then he ran away again.

"Thanks daddy..." she said. 'Now I don't have to steal your credit card for me and Spongebob's next date.' She giggled thinking about where they'll fuck next.


	108. Female Kurama and Naruko

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Kurama and Naruko

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kunoichi are as alluring as they are dangerous. One had at least one part down. Long pigtails of golden hair fell down the sides of a round, adorable yet also sensual face to a pair of juicy thighs with a meaty behind. A pair of large, mischievous blue eyes added both cheerfulness and charm. Sun-kissed skin with three odd marks resembling whiskers gave a foxy look to rounded cheeks on both sides of pouty lips. Last but not least for anyone who saw her, she had a pair of mammary glands which a man could sink their entire hand in. One could die in such ample bosom by suffocation and regret nothing.

"Let me go, skank." Naruko growled at the one before her, panting and gasping for breath.

One who knew she was beautiful, which the blonde flaunted shamelessly. Black stockings hugged long, sinfully curvy legs while a dark orange sleeveless gi barely contained her torso. Due to her attire her thighs were on full display due to the lack of pants or shorts. At least her gi's lower portion was long enough to act as a miniskirt. However, should she flip around she'd reveal that she fearlessly wore a fundoshi, the Japanese version of a loincloth as a string thong. Other than such a revealing attire, she had only simple fingerless gauntlets made of black cloth, long black stockings with special soles to not hurt her feet mid-walk, and a black sash around her thin waist. Adding to that a short single-edged sword with no handguard, a white sheath and handle, and a holster on the back of her waist for an easy draw, she meant business.

"But I'm so bored." The one holding her hostage pouted mockingly. "And you need to get laid."

"Fuck you, let me go back to the real world!" the kunoichi barked at her captor. "Let me wake up! Bee will kick your ass if you-"

"Oh, he won't do such a thing..." Kurama smirked as the giant fox's body morphed into a humanoid form to loom over the blonde, "As for fucking me... Well, let me show you my TRUE form."

Naruko was in trouble, before her was no mere Tailed Beast, the head of a fox with a dark red coat of fur, nine tails were a giveaway. She recalled the typical claws her kind used to strike others to death, and her black pawed fingers were stained with the blood of many. Despite her status as a vixen, Kurama had a lot of muscle rippling in a towering 7-foot-tall package. Her body was extremely toned and sculpted. Bulky described her best: muscular legs and arms in a body that showed every bit of pure rippling muscle with an eight-pack set of abs one could grind meat on. Clearly, she was physically stronger than Naruko, but also far more voluptuous. Kurama had breasts as massive as a pumpkin each tipped with puffy pitch-black nipples, a rounded caboose just as large, and untamed dark red curls over moist black pussy lips.

Goosebumps of sexual hunger rushed down Kurama's spine settling in her loins. She needed to pin Naruko down and fuck her until she howled for mercy dominate her beneath her muscular body. The more of her fluids she pumped into Naruko and forced her to swallow, the more fun the vixen would have. Beginning to drool, the larger woman stalked Naruko. She grew hornier at the thought of sinking a throbbing boner in her, feeling her lesser body pinned beneath her own as she penetrated her. Her excitement drove her forward, her lust fueling her will, and her libido increased from her getting closer to Naruko. She would utterly humiliate and ravage her; it was only a matter of time she cried for her touch.

"I will enjoy this," Kurama licked her lips and raised her pawed fists.

"I'll make sure no one ever sees you again, monster!" the blonde shouted and swung at the vixen with her weapon.

But the vixen dodged and invited her with a come-hither motion of her hand, "Oh, he will see us a lot, Princess." Kurama taunted the Jinchuuriki by smooching the air.

Naruko charged forward to swing Kurama's massive chest with her trusty blade, to which the Tailed Beast replied by side-stepping the strike and smirking. Growling, Naruko swung again at her muscular gut, but as her blade missed Kurama's toned abs, she noticed the vixen's dick hardening. Pulling back, the smaller female showed the fox her bared teeth and swung her with wind chakra covering and enhancing her blade. Kurama crossed her arms and took it with a smile. Finally, Naruko remembered too late that her enemy was a demon, thus able to tank her attacks. And the bigger woman chuckled through her nose before a stream of her juices drip down on the floor to show her excitement.

Noticing the stain on the floor, Naruko stepped back with a blush and a disgusted look on her face, "Sick monster..." she panted, feeling sweat drip down her brow as the smell was powerful.

"Worry not, I'll teach you how good it feels being my pet." Kurama rolled a shoulder as she said that, "Actually, keep going, your resistance only makes me harder and your cuter." Angrier, Naruko tried to swing at Kurama, but the buffer woman raised an arm to swat the blade off the kunoichi's hands.

"D-Dammit..." Naruko cursed before Kurama put her pawed foot on the Jinchuuriki's chest and pinned her down under it.

"By Yami, your struggling got me ready to go!" she laughed out loud before she started rubbing her slit with a hand, "I can't wait for the main event! Thanks, you're making this real fun!"

Growling, Naruko tried to get up to no avail, "L-Like I'd... let you win... that easy..."

"If you struggle, this'll really hurt, so go nuts." Kurama purred out a laugh while Naruko failed to get the paw off her impressive but not as enormous chest. Defeating Naruko was fun enough for Kurama, but she wanted so much more. Observing the Jinchuuriki, she couldn't help it. Pale skin, beautiful eyes, melon-sized breasts tipped with pale pink inverted nipples, an ass as large as a pumpkin, a tiny slit, the small patch of trimmed gold hair over said tight entrance, the hourglass figure and her beautiful face. It made the vixen aroused. Watching her struggle uselessly, tired, and panting with sweat on her body brightened the larger female's day. But nothing compared to her face. The half-lidded eyes filled with anger, shame, and fear at being bested by a more powerful opponent looking at the fox's smirking face.

It made her clit grow, expanding until it became a pitch-black fox cock appear with thick strings of precum attached to it!

"What's that!?" Naruko exclaimed in horror.

"It's all natural, a curse and a gift as a lustful demon by nature," Kurama said as Naruko's reaction made her throb, "Oh yes, I will enjoy this!"

Naruko gasped at the sight of the large black fox cock as she stopped her struggling from the shock, "What're you doing!?"

Kurama rubbed her still soft but hardening meat, which grew at the sight of Naruko's angry look, "I shall be doing your fine piece of ass." The larger female fondled her fleshy stick at the ideas that ran in her head and smiled at Naruko, "So, I'm taking you as my pet." she moved her pawed finger into her slit, moaning at the image of riding the kunoichi like a bitch in heat. "Once I let you taste of me like the good slut you are, you'll be forever addicted to my demon cum. And then, I'll pump so much of it into you that any offspring I allow you to have shall possess our beauty." she threw her head back to cackle, "Hehehehehehe! I'll enjoy seeing our children with my power serving me!"

"Get off!" Naruko exclaimed, her eyes filled with terrified tears.

Kurama grinned wider, "That's the plan, Princess."

The vixen leaned down, kneeling on top of Naruko. Kurama was fast enough to grab her wrists and pin them on each side of the smaller woman's head. Then, she straddled the Jinchuuriki's waist, letting Naruko feel her erection through her clothes. Grinning, the Tailed Beast rubs her black dick on Naruko's groin, getting her to gasp from the human woman's pink slit quivering at the touch. Naruko hated how it felt, the warmth and weight, and having Kurama smile confidently at her added salt to the wound. She glared, but it was the only thing she could do as the clearly stronger woman moved Naruko's hands over her head and easily held the wrists with a hand. Kurama's other hand went down her massive fox cock, its pointy cockhead presented to the woman's pouty lips.

"What..." Naruko breathed out.

"Eehehehe... like it, Princess?"

Subconsciously, Naruko swallowed at the sight of it. It was so big that its tip was inches from her face, letting her smell its potent musk. She felt it pat her breasts as Kurama got up slightly to grip Naruko's clothes. Ripping them off with the sound of cloth tearing off echoing in the room, the Tailed Beast freed Naruko's smaller body, and smothered her slit it with her own moist one. Naruko moaned unwillingly, biting her lower lip at the warmth brushing her snatch. All the while, Kurama smiled in glee as she grabbed the Jinchuuriki's left breast. Naruko arched her back, pushing her tits into the vixen's larger pair from feeling the Tailed Beast's fingers grip and brush her overly sensitive slit. The rush of fighting made too receptive to any kind of touch when the adrenaline coursed through her, and it made her nipples grow stiffer with each rub against Kurama's.

"Sssstop..." the Jinchuuriki hissed at the sensation of her nipples and Kurama's becoming one slowly as her boob flesh was absorbed into the vixen's.

Grunting, Naruko tried not to moan as Kurama started to rub her nipples against her own, sinking her tips into the slits of the blonde's inverted ones. The Tailed Beast slid her length up and down the Jinchuuriki's bare tits, giving light smacks to the Jinchuuriki's cunt with her own. All the while, Naruko was unable to push off the fox, no matter how hard she kicked the air or struggled, Kurama was heavy. But her attempts made the Tailed Beast harder and harder, and her urethra started to leak precum on the Jinchuuriki's plump breasts. Its smell had the pinned down female's head spinning. Its potency burnt her nostrils, and its density made sure the scent didn't leave her skin. And the fact Kurama's hand knew what spots to grip and fondle on her breast as their nipple brushing got more pleasurable didn't help the smaller, defenseless woman.

"Come on, Princess, I want you to cum." Kurama said with a smile, "Just think of all the fun we'll have if you give up. Although, I'd like to see you struggle some more."

"Ah-gah! D-Damn! Gah! Ah! Fuck-gah!" Naruko exclaimed drunkenly, her body spasmed while she gasped for breath at the amazing sensation of the Tailed Beast's furry hand tickling her tit while caressing it.

"I should pay you for this, you're moaning like a true slut!" Kurama chuckled and stopped fondling Naruko, instead she moved her fingers to play inside her slit, twirling them like she was rolling nuts in n her hand inside the Jinchuuriki's wet cunt. Positioning her own pussy over Naruko's, the Tailed Beast grinned when the Jinchuuriki yelped and squirted a bit of her feminine cum on the fox's already drenched twat.

"Ah, s-so hot! Fuck!" Naruko moaned and spasmed under Kurama, feeling her mind go num from hot pleasure. Her orgasm arrived like a tidal wave and wiped her mind white clean. The stronger woman let out a purr which sounded like a pleasured moan when sticky hot bursts of human woman cum splattered her cock and both her future dick-warmer's thick but soft thighs and Kurama's muscular thighs. The Jinchuuriki, too tired from the powerful climax, felt her body go limp in the afterglow. Kurama's hand had crushed all the right spots after her fingers readied her dick, and the smaller female was too stunned from the pleasure to move. And that made Kurama smile at the numb woman under her, laughing at her defenseless form.

Rubbing the cum on her hand all over her dick, Kurama moved back and aligned her lubricated tip to Naruko's virgin, puckered pussy, "Oh yes, this'll be fine lube for my new breeding hole." Barely recovering her senses, Naruko examined the vixen after what she heard as she felt Kurama spread her legs, leaving some of the Jinchuuriki's girl-cum smeared on her thighs during the Jinchuuriki's dazed state. She was about to be raped by someone who easily overpowered her, someone who was much stronger than her and could beat Naruko without problem. As the situation settled in her head, the Jinchuuriki was confused for she enjoyed being under some stronger fighter's control, like her husband before the honeymoon was ruined by her kidnapping for Kurama's fun.

Naruko gasped when Kurama pressed her tip on the Jinchuuriki's entrance, "Wh...! Wait-" her voice died in her throat when the Tailed Beast pushed in, "Guuhhh..." her innards felt like they were on fire, and her muscles tried to push out the invading member. But the more she tried to push it out, the harder she made it and the more pleasure she gave the vixen.

"Oh yesss!" Kurama hissed as she sheathed herself, pushing in deeper and deeper, "You clenched real hard! Is it that good to have my dick in you, or are you getting off by having your own cum rubbing your pussy?" Naruko shuddered under the woman still keeping her wrists pinned above her head, getting her to chuckle before licking her hand clean of the smaller woman's female cum.

"S-so hot-gah!" Naruko groaned weakly as Kurama brushed her clitoris with her pelvis, her wild bush of dark red pubes tangling with yellow ones, getting the Jinchuuriki's body to twitch.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot!" the Tailed Beast said cheekily and kept going deeper and deeper.

Smiling confidently at the Jinchuuriki under her while sucking on her squirt-drenched fingers, pulling them out to let Naruko see her lick them, was a highlight. To have the Jinchuuriki defenseless, feeling a big dick stretch her innards while it snaked into her depths, coating them with said smaller Jinchuuriki's fem-cum was bliss for Kurama. Losing control, the Tailed Beast slammed the last five inches in one swift motion inside the Jinchuuriki, fully claiming the Jinchuuriki. Moaning at the tightest, warmest hole she had ever experienced, Kurama got on her knees, Naruko's legs on both sides of her waist while her recently cleaned hand lifted her hip. She did it to have Naruko see the point where their bodies became one, getting the desired effect of a voiceless yelp from the Jinchuuriki. It also let the Tailed Beast to see a bulge in the Jinchuuriki's stomach from the dick inside her.

"Guah...b-big..." Naruko cried, tears leaking down her face from the burning sensation of what she was going through, which turned Kurama on even more.

Getting up, Kurama stood up while holding Naruko's thighs, though she leaned forward to remain connected to the smaller female and keep said weakened woman on the floor. Kurama moaned as she enjoyed everything, her throbbing cock rubbing the Jinchuuriki's innards while the blonde hung from the vixen's waist, the smaller female's head and shoulders resting on the floor, and Naruko's face distorted by pleasure. Pulling out a couple inches, Kurama slammed back in, a move she repeated not a second later sliding out three inches before ramming her length back in. Increasing the length of the draws and sheathing, she forced Naruko's tits to slap on her face while Kurama's firmer ones clapped together, a beat added to Kurama's thrusts into the Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki heard herself moan as she saw the cockhead-shaped mound on her gut move back and forth from the Tailed Beast's stabbing. Naruko started to grunt and groan, overpowered by the depravity and no longer attempting to escape despite how easily she was controlled.

Feeling the dick twitch in her, Naruko gasped as Kurama moaned, "Guh, here it comes! Take it all, Princess!" she grunted and with a final thrust that slapped Naruko's ass with her thighs, she unloaded her cum into the writhing woman's body, laughing as she did, "EEHEHEHEHEHE! Yes! Mine, you're mine and only mine!"

"GooooAAAAH!" the smaller female screamed, loudly moaning when Kurama hit the right spot.

"DRINK IT ALL UP!" The larger female cheered.

Naruko gasped as the hot sensation invaded her ass while her innards quivered. The pressure on her abused snatch had been too much, she saw her own cunt shoot streams of squirt juice against her and Kurama's groins; some of it also splattered her own chest from the position she was in. Seeing that, Kurama pulls out mid-cumming, pressed her cock against Naruko's quivering pussy lips, and rubs herself with a hand. Jerking off, she aligned her dick for another cumshot aimed at the Jinchuuriki's face. Naruko was moaning out loud, her mouth opened while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her parted lips took in Kurama's cum, her tongue hanging from her mouth and having a taste of the oddly tasty if salty cream. Kurama moaned as she let her go, watching Naruko's lovely ass hit the floor while the Jinchuuriki shuddered weakly at her feet.

"Whoagaahhh..." the Jinchuuriki panted, her pussy leaking cum as the Tailed Beast jerked her black fox cock some more and shot a few loads on the Jinchuuriki's thighs and flat tummy.

"Good, everything's as it should be." she chuckled and pressed her cock on the still dazed Naruko's face, "Your body's mine now. What does a good slut say?"

Breathless from the fucking but thirsty for more, Naruko asked, "...again...?" she rubbed the cock on her cheek with a hand, licking it as she also jerked it.

"You are a true slut." Kurama chuckled through her nose while presenting her cockhead to Naruko's nostrils, "Don't worry, I'm a woman of honor. Take an oath to be my slave, and I'll let you enjoy my dick more as I inject you with my power to serve me. You'll be unstoppable, and in return, you'll burn those who wronged us."

Her grin had Naruko shuddering, "Yes! Please do me! I'll...I'll do everything...!"

"Do what?" Kurama mocked her, "Tell me loud and clear or I won't know what you mean?"

"I'll...be your slave!" Naruko moaned and felt her pussy throb and squirt from saying that. Her body knew, after being dominated by a more powerful female, that she was bound to the Tailed Beast's massive fox cock. She would take it like a good cock-sleeve, willingly, shamelessly, and hungrily. And in turn, she'd still be getting plenty of demon dicking. Thus, she saw no downside.

"I take it you know your place, you're a bitch, my bitch." Kurama taunted her with a grin and Naruko nodded shamelessly, "Good, now start sucking."

"Y-yes!" Naruko blurted out in need. Kurama then grinned and pressed her cockhead to the smaller female's lips and past them, gagging Naruko whose nostrils burned from the musk's potency. "Gluck! Mmph! Mmm!" Naruko wanted more of Kurama in her mouth, the warmth and smell of the dick and cum clouded her mind. In fact, her moist pussy showed she quickly became addicted to its taste. Even if Kurama pulled back, Naruko tried to suck her large dick back in, her hands caressing the vixen's snatch with adoration, playing with the pussy lips to pleasure her mistress.

"So you liked me that much?" Kurama moaned, "Good, I've always loved tight strong girls who are secretly sluts like you. I want to keep going and fuck you hard until you take my dick with no problem."

'I can't stop licking this all up, it's so salty, bitter, and it's making my head spin.' Naruko's eyes fluttered. She gave a muffled-out grunt when she felt the heat coming off it and its pulsating hardness. She tried to suck more, but Kurama's hands on her head made sure she wouldn't move. Her jaw couldn't close on such a thick piece of meat either, so she was forced to lap everything as it pinned down her tongue. All she could do was groan and moan around the dick in bliss. Of course, she used her tongue to tease the underside of the cock and spread its flavor and leftover cum over her taste buds with delight.

Moaning out, Kurama taunts her, "Did your goddess make you to be a – fuck, you're good – a dick-sleeve?" she rubbed Naruko's hair as she went deeper, letting the human woman feel every veiny inch down her throat, her mistress' slit on her chin, and her thick bush of dark red pubic on her nose. That made Naruko's throat tighten delightfully for the larger female's cock, "Oh yes! Oh, it seems you're better as a cum slut. To succumb to me so easily? Ah...yes, you're truly my bitch... Woah... and it seems your body knows it. Now get, unf, ready! I'm about to shoot my load! Enjoy my dick milk!"

Gagging sounds echoed in the chambers as Naruko noisily and wetly drank the cum. Her neck was seen bulging as Kurama's heavy load traveled down in thick mouthfuls. The potent smell nearly had Naruko faint while it traveled directly to her stomach. Kurama pulled out slowly, seeing the smaller female's throat still moving from the forced swallowing. Then, she kept only the tip in, watching Naruko's cheeks bulge while the blonde former Jinchuuriki squirts on her thighs and the floor. Like a properly trained bitch, Naruko didn't fight back, knowing her new mistress needed to be served. She breathed heavily once Kurama pulled out, her opened mouth showing a puddle of cum that her tongue moved around. Kurama used the chance to shoot more cum on Naruko's face, hair, and tits. Without waiting for an order, Naruko gulped down the delicious cream.

"More, p-please..." Naruko panted while licking Kurama's dickhole, thirsty for more of her cock slime.

"No problem, you're my slave, and I'm only starting." Kurama said with a wicked grin.

"Yes, thanks, mistress..." Naruko moaned as the bigger woman sat on her bed, then followed the Tailed Beast, swaying her child-bearing hips with a sultry and lustful glint in her glazed eyes.

Jerking her still hard dick with one hand, Kurama used the other to grab her new slave to get her seated on her lap facing each other, "Now, let me show you your throne, Princess."

She licked the smaller woman's cheek, grabbing and spreading the Jinchuuriki's legs. Then Kurama aligns her bigger dick with the other female's pussy. Realizing what Kurama was doing, Naruko braced herself but still groaned and grunted at the large insertion. Despite taking it already, as the fox cock went back in her, Kurama's pawed fingers grip her ass for leverage with a wicked grin, digging roughly into the malleable cheeks of her new eternal slave and – dare she admit it – love. With Naruko's legs around Kurama's waist, said fox's dick widened her tight love tunnel while her face rested on the crook of her neck. As the Tailed Beast's breasts rubbed the fallen Jinchuuriki's smaller pair, the blonde slid down her fox phallus, flushing as what used to be pain was replaced by incredible pleasure. Finally used to the dick, she loved how it stirred her velvety walls, getting her pussy to drip. Gritting her teeth in delight, Kurama let Naruko feel her entire dick throb inside her, the Jinchuuriki's pubes and her own getting tangled.

Gasping when the vixen pressed her breasts harder against her slave's, Naruko felt her body go limp when Kurama slid her up and down her large length, "Guck, ah, oh... Gah!" her moaning aroused Kurama more, her dick hard as diamonds inside the Jinchuuriki. Sinking deeper into the cock, the blonde's body went slacker and she hung numbly from Kurama's dick while their breasts remained mashed together as if Kurama's devoured hers. It made the Tailed Beast whiny another loud laugh of hers as Naruko let her use her limp form like a glorified onahole.

"Eehehehe! Look at you, you've become part of my dick, your true reason to be is my pleasure now!" she laughed, pumping her dick in and out while the Jinchuuriki's body jolted with every thrust. "Remember its shape, taste and smell well, because you'll be attached to it for the rest of your life!" she rotated her hips, stirring Naruko's insides and turning her mind into mush with her cock. She hugged her in a tight bearhug, keeping her limp-bodied slut close and sinking Naruko's breasts further into his own, the squished dark red pair covering the smaller woman's chest. Then, Kurama asked for a request, "Come on, say you love your mistress' cock! Beg for it! You know you want to!" she wanted, no, needed to hear it.

Something snapped inside Naruko, her spirit broke, "Co-cock... Mistress' cock... I want it! I-I want it! Cock, harder!" she yelled, her eyes glazed as a lustful smile spread on her face. Wrapping her arms around the Tailed Beast's neck, she pressed her body closer while working a rhythm with her own hips, helping Kurama's pelvis to smack hers easier.

"That's a good princess..." Kurama said with a grin as she held Naruko closer, filling her with more cum as the night went on with her fucking the Jinchuuriki into utter submission. Pulling Naruko close with a hand on the back of her blonde head, she kissed the Jinchuuriki deeply, shoving her tongue past her tonsils. The Jinchuuriki melted and cried as she submitted to her mistress. She spent all night letting her pull humiliating and degrading sex poses with her and loved it. Being held up by her thighs while her pussy full of dick and heaving tits were exposed with Kurama fucking her hard from behind. Or riding Kurama cowgirl style while shouting obscene words about how much of a cock-hungry slut she had become with her mistress playing the blonde's ass like they were war drums.

Once it was morning, Naruko rested face down on top of her mistress' abdomen, using her tits as pillows with the Tailed Beast's cock still in her, and asked in their shared afterglow, "Wanna go again, Mistress?" she giggled and licked the vixen's nipple, sucking it into her mouth. "How about I carry your offspring now?"

Kurama chortled, "You're insatiable, Princess, I love it. But first, we have to wait for that full Bee to think you've tamed me before I pump you full of monsters."

(Days later, atop the Hokage building in a burning Konoha)

"Mmmistress, you're so tasty..." Naruko moaned as the heads of Madara, Sasuke and Obito were placed on stakes.

Kurama sat on a queen-sized bed, legs spread for her dick to stand up in the air, her slave and wife kept her cock hard and had her grinning. Naruko, wearing nothing else but a pink apron, was on her knees and sucking her off. Her own arousal stained the apron's lower part as she fingered her mistress' folds with one hand and jerked the parts of the cock not in her mouth with the other. Her tongue swirled all around and under Kurama's dick as she bobbed her head up and down, swallowing as much of it as she could until her head is held down by her mistress' hand. Naruko's nose was firmly pressed on the fox demon's pelvis as Kurama let a grunt of delight, cum was shot down Naruko's throat with thick loads of dick-slime bulging her neck until she was done.

Popping her dick out loudly with a wet suction sound, Kurama rubbed her length on Naruko's face, "You're getting better, Princess."

The dazed and pleased slave asked, "Anything else, mistress?" licking the string of cum and saliva connecting her lips to the tip.

Kurama smirked, she likes her 'princess' more than she'd dare to admit.

END.


	109. A and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 8

A and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Outside Konoha village's border after Sasuke's attempt to strike the Kage meeting, miles away from civilization)

"I gotta get the Raikage to let me end Sasuke once and for all." Naruto said to himself.

After Sasuke's failure at the summit left him bleeding to death and nearly cost the Raikage an arm had it not been for Tsunade waking up early and healing it, Naruto must talk to him. A was the definition of imposing, but Naruto didn't care. He had to try to reason with the guy. Tsunade did wonders to fix his arm and make it as good as new after he nearly lost it, so he couldn't be too mad, right? Yeah, Naruto wasn't stupid enough to think he'd listen, but he was willing to try. And so, the Raikage went back to his village with his trusted men behind him, Naruto appeared.

It was as if comparing the moon to the sun. Where Naruto was short at 5'5", A stood taller around 7-feet-tall. Naruto was slim. A's broad size was packed with muscles. Naruto had the slightest of tans. A's dark complexion made him stand more. The only similarity was their blonde hair, and even then, A's was lighter and wasn't in a spiky urchin-shaped mane but slicked back. One obviously possessed years of experience, a larger and stronger body, and was a Kage. The other was still a genin due to bad luck and timing and had a fit but scrawny look compared to the other.

"You, you're that Uchiha brat's former teammate, right?" A asked with a glare, to which Naruto bashfully looked down.

"Listen, I came here to talk, Raikage-sama," he tried to be polite. "Sasuke fucked up, but he's got to be stopped by me."

A cocked an eyebrow, "And here I thought you'd try to beg for me to forgive him."

"No, I want to make him pay for his crimes and what he's done to us, but it has to be me," Naruto said with determined eyes. "I lost to the guy once and I don't plan on letting him brag about it."

A laughed mockingly, "Ha! Do you think you got what it takes!? He kept up with five of us Kages and you're a genin!"

"I could kick your ass, believe it!" Naruto shouted back.

A glared, growing impatient, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Do you?" Naruto asked back.

A looked at him and hummed, examining the boy... the boy's features were quite alluring with his wide hips and the hint of a plump ass. He smirked as an idea formed in his head.

"So much talk but so little action...but I could use the exercise of teaching you a lesson," he smirked at the boy. "If you can show me you can do as you claim I promise not to go after that Uchiha brat."

"Sounds like a-" before Naruto could say deal, A went on.

"However, if you lose, you'll do as I say without question," he smiled smugly to bait the boy.

"Bring it, old man!" Naruto dumbly took the bait.

A nodded to his men, "Leave us, this won't be a problem."

He got two nods and the two blonde male shinobi went to a clearing. It was in the middle of the forest, far away enough to not be bothered by anyone and have no one hear or stop their battle. Not even the Hyuuga or Kakashi had the ability to find them. A's nod wasn't just for bossing around his ninja, it was a message. The other two Cloud shinobi hid all tracks by masking smelled and covering any trails or footsteps. Once they were done, both left their Kage to deal with the genin, smirking to themselves. A rolled around his shoulders as he and Naruto stood in the grassy terrain, the boy glaring at him with determination.

"So, are you ready to fight?" Naruto asked.

"Are you always this confidently dumb?" A retorted, angering the boy which made him look cute. "However, I think it'll be fair if we make this a sumo match."

"A what now?" Naruto inquired dumbfounded.

"First one to push the other off-balance, wins," A smiled as he took off his white robe and armlets, throwing them to the floor and then lifted a foot and slammed it on the ground hard enough to crack it.

Naruto gulped but nodded in determination, "Fine, I know a thing or two about it." He also removed his clothes, leaving himself equally shirtless before he brought up his foot to stomp the ground. He tried to use all his strength, but it sounded like a soft pat which made the Raikage snicker.

"Let's see what you got, boy," A said and beckoned Naruto forward. "Remember, once you lose, you'll do as I say."

"Heh, good luck getting me to obey, old man," Naruto smirked as he and A got ready.

Both got into the squatting position and charged at each other. Naruto quickly tried to grapple the Raikage, who imitated the move. The two embraced each other to push the other off-balance. A had the advantage but didn't let Naruto know. Instead, he used the moment to feel the younger shinobi's body on his. Naruto's skin was quite soft, and his hair smelled good with a silky touch to it. The boy's youthful body had a lack of muscles that made him look quite effeminate. A was tempted to grab and fondle malleable, feminine buttocks but resisted. He just smirked as the boy grunted and kept trying to uselessly push him back or yank the larger, heavier man into the floor. It really made him look cute.

"Are you even trying?" A taunted him.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto scowled.

Righting himself up slightly to give the sissy genin a small advantage, A used the size and body different to rub his groin on the boy's. Both shinobis blushed, Naruto embarrassed and A failing to hide a grin. Feeling the boy's dick let A see he was on the small to average size. He guessed Naruto had a cute 5-inch long and 2-inch wide cock, which his 11-inch long and 4-wide monster more than dwarfed. A was an alpha male while Naruto was more of a sissy. Thus, the touch got the predictable effect of a gasp from the boy, who gripped his adversary's pants...and accidentally ripped them off! The Raikage wore his pants in the buff too, due to his sheer size and the potency of the precum already oozing from his urethra being strong enough to make Naruto's head spin from a distance.

"Oh shit, I'm so-" Naruto started, but he forgot that he was fighting.

"You snooze, you lose, boy!" A cheered as things took a turn that changed the boy's life forever.

"Wh-" Naruto watched A smirk at him before he slammed his palms on the Konoha genin's head, a direct hit to stun Naruto and made him drop down to his knees and gasp upon losing so easily to the Raikage.

Naruto was stunned by the strike until he felt something on his face. It took him a while to realize he had collapsed on his knees and that his face landed on A's crotch, pressed on the dark stiffening dick. Feeling inadequate that the Raikage's dick doubled his in length and thickness and the humiliation of having his face on another man's cock were Naruto's lesser problems. The way the boy's face felt on the dark chocolate colored bulging member made A groan in delight as he moved his hips back and forth to rub it on Naruto's face. Kumo's leader grinned and smeared precum on the still stunned ninja's face, watching it twitch in disgust. Naruto's face showing how humiliated he felt was delightful, which got some natural lube to drip down A's cock and into his plump golf ball sized orbs of cum.

A finally revealed his plan, "You lost, boy. Now you are mine to do as I please… As my bitch…" he grinned darkly, shocking Naruto.

The Konoha genin angrily groaned, "Fuck you, I'm not-Gah!"

A sent a small dose of electricity through the blond boy's body, further stunning him and leaving the sissy shinobi temporarily numb yet fully capable of feeling everything happening to him. Licking his lips upon seeing the male ninja glare despite the volts which coursed through his body, Kumo's leader was determined to make him into his bitch. A saw Naruto as a sex slave to endure his full sexual prowess, a dick-warmer which wouldn't break, a cock-sleeve who needed training to be one worth endlessly fucking. Laughing darkly, he kept Naruto's nose directly pressed on his groin. The Konoha shinobi felt his own dick twitch and throb when he inhaled the scent of A's cock. Sadly, the fight got him excited and he could tell, with the lightning shinobi's eyes on the bulge in his pants, that the leader of Kumo had noted his arousal.

"Don't worry, I shall make you a cute bitch…" A nearly purred with a grin. "I will teach you how to take me. And in return, you will learn to love it. I shall make you a true shinobi."

"I'm-ack!" Naruto was zapped again.

A knew he had to act fast and started to slide his cock up and down the boy's face, "Don't fight, you'll love it, just smell more of me. Let my essence flow through you... And learn to love me." He then took off the boy's headband, "You'll love Kumo, almost as much as being under my desk sucking this dick."

Seeing the man throw away his headband with those words, Naruto felt angry, humiliated, and – much to his unbearable shame – more aroused than ever before in his entire life. Being overpowered was a thrill he had never experienced. He found the dark cock that rubbed his lighter skin to give off a pleasant warmth and an even more enjoyable touch. It was as if it marked him like an animal to a mate, making Naruto stare at A with some shivers of disgust mixed with arousal. The Raikage's cock being bigger than his and the smell of A's musk on his face was getting him excited, not to mention Kumo's leader's body was well sculpted. Naruto's form was much smaller and girly when compared to the clearly superior male, he was thin and had a plump, juicy ass which A noticed through his orange pants.

However, Naruto was too stunned to fight back, so he grunted pathetically, "I'll...I'll make you...pay...!"

"I'll do so with my cum, then." A mocked him.

"Y-you..." Naruto fowled weakly.

He growled gutturally while the large ox cock kept smearing his face. The musky smell and the dark balls on his chin had Naruto shuddering as the lightning shinobi rubbed his bigger cock on the petit genin's face. With the young ninja beneath him, A wasted no time and humped the smaller blond ninja's face, rubbing his scent on Naruto's cheeks while his balls rested on the boy's mouth. As Naruto tried to move his body but failed, the cock soon coated his entire face and hair with precum. He yelled, only sending vibrations through A's manhood, and felt tears at the back of his eyes.

Then the Raikage grabbed Naruto's head to hump it harder as his moans of bliss and Naruto's muffled cries of displeasure went unheard by anyone but the two of them. The foxy blond cried internally as he squirmed weakly, which just made him feel more of the lightning shinobi's dark flesh spear on his bare honey skin and got A much more aroused. As if to pour salt into the wound, the treatment turned Naruto on even more, he felt his erection struggle to break through his pants from the idea of a real alpha male doing that to him.

However, as the scent of a dominant man clouded his mind, A's voice became smoothly convincing, "Do you enjoy it?"

"Fu...fuck!" Naruto cried numbly.

A laughed and taunted him, "Yes, finally, a proper shinobi to take the power of my dick. I can feel it... Your body's accepting me just as mine has accepted yours. We are more than compatible. Heh, screw just making you my dick-sheath, I shall make you my personal aid in everything, the first person to be my shield as well as a dumpster for my cum."

Having fully soaked Naruto's face with musk and precum, A got him to his feet, humping the boy's face as he did so. Naruto felt his body heat up as he was forced to stand. The Raikage kept him pressed against his body, not once breaking contact. Naruto's face slid up his abs and between his massive pectorals to feel their naked torsos and sexes against the other's before he was face to face with A. Kumo's leader just smirked at him, making the blond shiver. Naruto didn't know why, but his instincts told him to submit and be the lightning shinobi's bitch for all his life, to suck his cock already.

"Why...why is my body...so hot...?" he asked groggily yet awake as the two started to sweat from their arousal and the friction and heat of each other's bodies.

"Our bodies can be as one…" A grinned, getting Naruto to gasp in involuntary arousal at the Raikage's smug and sexy face. "You were born to be the perfect scabbard for my cock."

Only able to whimper like a kit before its dominant mate, Naruto shuddered as he felt A's hard cock brushing his through his pants. As Naruto tried to ignore how his dick trembled from A staring at him lustfully, the lightning shinobi knew the boy was reacting to becoming more submissive. Naruto knew he would be bent over if he didn't fight back, yet a part of him wanted it all to end and submit to the clearly superior male and let the Raikage hump his face. The potency of A's musk was driving the genin crazy with sexual arousal, he needed more.

A licked his lips again when Naruto stared at him with glazed eyes, held him by the shoulders, and surprised the sissy shinobi with a tight bearhug. The sissy ninja whimpered from being crushed into his adversary's body. He felt the bigger male's pectorals and more defined abdominal muscles rub on his bare and slim girly torso. The Raikage rubbed his dark nipples against the boy's own pink pair with delight, feeling perky pink nubs harden against his chocolate tips. Naruto grunted in shame, arousal and an odd sense of longing. A had his arms wrapped around his to hug him tighter, getting a blissful moan from the boy.

Naruto panted and started to sweat more, squirming weakly with low groans not of discomfort or pain but pleasure, "It feels so...so...hot…"

The Raikage smiled to Naruto's sweaty, precum-drenched face as he enjoyed the boy's body rubbing harder against his, "Just give in, boy! We're finally getting to the good part!"

A wrapped his arms tighter around the sissy to hear him moan louder. Naruto blushed, his face inches from the lightning shinobi's. He felt the Raikage's cock get up to near full mast and rub against his pants, which got tighter and tighter the more he wiggled in his sweaty embrace. Naruto rubbed his throbbing length on the bigger and stronger male ninja's dick. The way the Raikage's dick brushed his pecker through the cloth of his pants made Naruto's knees weak and his tinier cock leak precum. Both gasped as the genin felt his pants getting wetter with his own precum and A's.

The lightning shinobi smelled his own pre-jizz coating Naruto's face, marking his future sissy bitch-boy like a true animal. An idea popped into the Raikage's head and he started licking Naruto's face, cleaning him. Delirious and gradually enjoying the feeling of their sweat mixing and making their bodies rub each other easier, Naruto let his arms fall limp. He allowed the other ninja's tongue to slobber his face, letting A do as he wanted. Deep down he couldn't help but want Kumo's leader to have his way as he licked the smaller, girly-assed shinobi's lips while his mind got foggier from A's licking.

"Why are...you so...hot...?" Naruto mumbled.

He saw himself pinned under the man and lying back on his desk with A kissing him deeply and his dark throbbing dick sliding inside him. The thought made him shudder from head to toes. A full-body shiver from the idea of feeling more from the Raikage's touch. His cock attempted to break out of his pants with its hardness. Naruto needed A's dick, he knew that and accepted it already. His body moved to the Kage's beat. Wiggling against A, Naruto willingly rubbed his length on the Raikage's, his pants getting painfully tighter as he tried to cum from their grinding.

He let out a loud moan, opening his mouth, which A took as an opportunity, "You look delicious." A grabbed the effeminate-assed ninja's head with a hand to push his tongue through his lips!

At first, Naruto choked and gagged on the oral muscle slithering to his tonsils, he squirmed hard as A's tongue snaked its way down his throat and he tasted the lightning shinobi male's precum and drool. But, he wanted more, so he kissed A back! Sloppy trails of saliva ran down their mouths to their chins. Naruto happily opened his mouth all the way for A to deepen the kiss. Naruto's tongue submissively rolled around the Raikage's own appendage to taste more of the man's drool, swallowing A's saliva with delight while his mind fully gave in the sinful pleasure.

Grinning when Naruto finally surrendered to the lust, A slid a hand down the boy's back, feeling him shiver from his fingers sliding down his spine while the younger ninja willingly deepened the kiss. Naruto's eyes glazed over, and he didn't mind that the leader of Kumo ripped off his pants with a single pull, leaving his smaller cock free to be cooled in the air. He moaned into the kiss as their tongues twirled and coiled in a dual spiral in each other's mouths, then bucked his hips against the Raikage's to rub his smaller sex against his. He had A's fat ball sack rub his own hairless balls, the underside of their dicks slapping wetly from precum which dripped from the tips. Both the members were drenched in their precum as they clapped them together to the beat of their hips grinding their crotches wildly against the other.

Oxygen was required, so they pulled back and Naruto panted, "Pl...please, let's keep going~!"

His thoughts drifted away as he sucked on A's tongue and they massaged their dicks together by rubbing as much of their bodies as they could on the other. Roaming creamy hands felt up A's muscular back while the man dug his fingers into the boy's fat, jiggling ass. Naruto's butt was so girly it sucked in the Raikage's fingers in each cheek, meaning they were the perfect cushions for non-stop dick ramming. Both didn't stop their tongue dance, though. As Naruto massaged A's sides and abs, admiring how tough his body felt while the lightning shinobi marveled at his soft, girly frame, their tongues swirled and twirled. They tasted each other's sweat and spit in an obscene and near desperate midair French kiss while their lips were inches from the other, true Extreme French Kissing.

"So nice...lick, to see you get...slurp, into it!" A replied while sloppily making out with Naruto before the two locked lips again.

Both shinobis enjoyed the feeling of each other's sweat mixing together on their bodies and dicks. They covered their cocks with precum in their groin-grinding dance before A smirked as his larger cock twitched in anticipation to penetrate and fully claim the boy as a fine sex slave. Naruto willingly hugged A back to deepen the kiss, gripping his broad shoulders to pull himself closer, and wrapping his left leg around his adversary-turned-lover's waist to rub their cocks tightly. He didn't mind anymore what the Raikage did to Sasuke, all Naruto wanted was to feel good with his newfound love... No, his master!

Naming A his master made Naruto's dick stiffen more, and he moaned as he pulled his face from A's, "I...I wanna...feel it inside me~" he panted out.

Suddenly, A's libido increased, and he crushed the boy into his body by adding pressure to the bearhug, which made Naruto shudder into the lightning shinobi's tighter embrace. The Raikage grinned as he cupped Naruto's face with one hand to stare into his eyes with a dominant smile. The Raikage then moved his other hand to the boy's naked ass, fondling an ass cheek and spreading it before spreading his crack with two fingers, amazed at how tight the hole felt. Naruto mewled and kissed A deeply when Kumo leader's middle finger slipped into the boy's puckered rose bud, spreading him.

A broke the kiss for a moment, panting and looking at the boy in the eyes, "You're too tight... I need more to fully claim you."

With renewed determination, a new goal in life, and vigor, Naruto grabbed A's toned ass, fondling the Raikage's cheeks, "I can and will take it, Raikage...sama~" He moaned and stared at the man in the eyes, "I don't give up easy, master. I, Uzumaki Naruto, am nothing but a slave to the Raikage's dick. From now on my way of the ninja is to serve you as a tool for your incredible dick and balls, master. I shall devote my life to your cock, to receive your sperm even if I am to betray Konoha. I shall kill Sasuke for you. Teach you of the secrets of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Anything you wish for is mine to get or accomplish, Raikage-sama. I am your shinobi, your bitch, your whore, your cum dumpster, so use me as you see fit. Never doubt how far I'll go for your magnificent cock."

"Well said, boy," A chortled and held him closely, their sweat-drenched bodies cooling off for a moment.

When A pulled back to smirk dominantly at his new cock-warmer, Naruto lustfully wrapped his arms around the lightning shinobi's body. The Raikage gave him a playful slap on the ass, making him moan. A had absolute control over his new sissy bitch boy, so he caressed the boy's cheek, and Naruto leans his face into his palm, enjoying the warmth. Then A licked Naruto's lips, and the smaller ninja licked his back. Launching restraint out the window, Naruto and A kept licking each other's lips, Naruto was too aroused to focus as the lightning shinobi held him tightly and lovingly.

"M-Master, let me do it... let me make you cum~" The young ninja panted, licking his master's neck.

"Such a good bitch." A quipped.

"Your...bitch...master..." Naruto said between licks.

He tasted the man's sweat with a moan of delight, slurping his chin and then moving down. Naruto kissed A's pectorals, taking his dark nipples into his mouth while fondling his sculpted chest. Going down to his bellybutton, Naruto dragged his tongue and then lapped up and down his abs like they were the tastiest chocolate. In the end he found himself back to where it all started: on his knees, his face once again pressed on the lightning shinobi's cock. The one difference between then and his current state was that he knew what to do, he would make his master cum and be a true scabbard for A's dick. He kissed the cockhead and moved his lips up and down all 11 inches, dragging his tongue around the sides to get a good taste.

Naruto's eyes glistened at the wonderful flavor, but A wasn't as patient, "That's a good bitch, but I need more."

Suddenly, the Raikage gripped his head tightly and shoved his cock down his sissy servant's throat. Naruto felt its thickness spread his jaw and worm its way down his neck, making a visible bulge. As he gagged for breath, he fastened his lips around the dark cock and formed a ring around it. He slurped and sucked it in an air-tight kiss which gave his lips the appearance of a duck beak. After tasting A's cum, he didn't dare let go of it. As his tongue savored the delicious precum on the lightning shinobi's shaft mixed with his own and their sweat blended together, the genin moved his hands to A's hips to pull his face closer to his crotch. It made the Raikage hornier, and he rammed his dick all the way until his balls slapped Naruto's chin and the sissy ninja's nose rested on his pubes, sinking into his wild bush of golden pubes.

"Mmm~!" Naruto moaned out in bliss as the man's fat balls rubbed his chin.

A hissed in bliss as Naruto sucked him like a whore. Kumo's leader swung his hips back, gripping Naruto's head firmly as a squelching noise echoed out. His massive tip remained in the smaller ninja's mouth, which tried to suck it back in desperately but couldn't due to the Raikage's superior strength. A pulled out with a wet pop and a string of saliva and precum connecting Naruto's lips to his cockhead, and then pushed back in without restrain. Naruto's cheeks bulged and he choked, but still swallowed all the meat with hearts beating in his pupils. The lightning shinobi just rammed in and out of his throat, wet smacks ringing in their ears. Naruto moaned when A's and his own shaft twitched in arousal from the face-fucking.

A got faster and rougher, and the sounds of his groin smacking on Naruto's face get louder and louder, "Here it comes! Swallow it!"

Naruto was ready to cum from the beastly throat-fuck, "MMM~!"

With a final thrust and a howl of bliss, A unleashed loads of cum down his slave's throat. Naruto's pupils turned into dots as he came at the same time, his master's savory seed in his mouth inflated his cheeks and spilled on the ground, painting it and the boy's chest and chin white. Naruto got instantly addicted to the flavor of his master and hungrily swallowed every drop. His eyes rolled upwards as he moved his tongue around the Raikage's cock still, taking every bit of his dick milk as the lightning shinobi pulled out with a moist suction sound. Naruto watched in awe the dick throb and remain hard after he downed 5 full mouthfuls of cock snot. With his cheeks bulging, he drank the last of the cum and stared at the salivated dick in adoration even as it blasted his face with another load.

A breathed raggedly but kept a smile on his sweaty face as he jerked himself, shooting a few more ropes on Naruto's body, "Nice, very nice..."

Panting hard, Naruto licked his cheeks to savor the cum, giving into the carnal pleasure and submitting fully to his master, "Are we...good...to go...?"

"Clean my cock first…" A said and patted his head affectionately.

Crawling to A like the sissy bitch-boy he was, Naruto sucked the lightning shinobi's cock from the base of the balls to the tip, "As...you wish…master~" he looked up at the Raikage with nothing but devotion as he licked any remains of cum around his cockhead, sucking it into his mouth to get the last drops.

Once A's dick was clean and slick with Naruto's saliva, he walked around to admire Naruto's ass, "Perfect for my dick." A smirked as he spread a cheek then slapped his butt, causing it to jiggle.

A got on his knees behind the boy to see his puckered and hungry asshole twitching for his dark cock to dive into it. The Raikage wrapped an arm around Naruto's chest to pull him closer, both on their knees, Naruto's back on the lightning shinobi's chest with the Raikage's cock between the ninja's thighs as his balls and smaller dick resting on A's big shaft. Naruto moaned when A's hand went to their cocks to jerk the two in his large, strong fingers. A lubed his prick more with the leftover cum from when Naruto came after giving him the best blowjob he could've imagined. Moaning hotly at how wonderful the Raikage's hand felt on his stiff cock, Naruto turned his head to kiss his lover deeply, A's larger tongue dominating his and pinning it down while he and Naruto sucked on each other's lips.

The boy shut his eye when feeling cockhead press against his asshole, and inwardly begged his master to claim him. A did not disappoint and pushed his dick inside his new servant with a strong meaty stab. Naruto was in Heaven with a lust-filled cry when he was filled to the brim. A spread his insides with such heat and power it made him cross his eyes, and the Raikage's hand jerking his new bitch-boy off had him moan into the kiss. Once A hit the boy's sweet spot Naruto broke apart the kiss to moan like a slut, but A held his chin to give him another. A was determined to fuck him so hard that only the Raikage's shape would fit the boy, he'd model the genin's asshole for his girth alone and no one else's. And Naruto welcomed the idea as he was pounded roughly with the sound of meat slapping meat echoing in the forest, panting like a dog in heat.

They had to pull apart for air, and even then Naruto's body had to please his master even if it burnt his lungs by praising and worshipping him, "Ah...master! Ah! Raikage-sama's dick is so good~! You're fucking my ass too damn well! Ah, master, master's dick is the best~! Yeah, please, fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me~! Ah, Raikage-sama! I love you~!"

Naruto's yells increased in volume the more the enormous dick burrowed into his tight asshole until A pushed the base in. The Raikage didn't give the boy time to get used to his size worming into him or his pubic hairs on his taint, the lightning shinobi piston-fucked him, going deeper and deeper with each strike to his ass. As the Konoha genin praised the Kumo ninja's dick, A licked Naruto's cheeks to taste the boy's sweat and skin, holding him in a loving hug as he dragged his larger tongue up and down the boy's whiskered cheeks. As A continued to assault his slave's ass, he sat down to let their knees rest, which helped A to enter all the way in until Naruto's balls rested on his bigger ones and the girly blond ninja's ass smothering his groin and ball sack. The two shivered from Naruto's ass muscles shuddering all around the dick inside him, constricting A's cock like a vice without once breaking contact with the dark chocolate stick. It looked like a perverted version of a child sitting on their parent's lap as A kept licking his face and jerking off the boy.

"It's so…delicious to…fuck you! You're...my bitch…and no one else's!" A moaned and jacked Naruto harder, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head. "I'll train you, make you my equal only in power! You shall be a sleeve for my dick, the best soldier to keep me safe and my cock warm! And you'll learn to be grateful!" he stabbed the boy's prostate, getting a louder moan. "You'll crawl to me every night and beg to be fucked, to get impaled on my dick! And when I do so you shall thank me and swallow all of me and become one with my cock!"

"Yessss! I...I want nothing more but be part of your mighty penis, master! I serve your dick as a vessel of your cum! Aah...aaaaAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto cried out as he came on the Raikage's palm, eyes crossing.

"And you'll get it!" the leader of Kumo barked in laughter as he clutched Naruto's dick hard to milk it, shooting a steady stream of white slime on the forest floor.

After letting go of the boy's dick, A put his sweaty, cum-coated fingers in front of the slutty sissy genin's lips. Naruto sucked on each digit hungrily, cleaning his master's fingers. Once his hand was clean, A held Naruto's hips to raise him up and down like an onahole. The Raikage's strength and speed made Naruto's body collapse back, resting on his chest with his head on the man's pecs. The smaller ninja moaned as the lightning shinobi licked his cheeks again, and soon the Konoha genin started to move his hips to the beat of his master. A's hands went to Naruto's erect nipples to pinch, pull and twist them like with a dirty hooker, and Naruto rewarded him by praising his dick and fucking prowess louder. Naruto's head lied limp on the larger shinobi's chest as a large, sex-drunk smile spread on his face the more A pounded him into ultimate submission. He moaned dumb and incoherently with his tongue hanging limply on his chin, drool dripping down to his chest and A licked some of it to taste more of his dick-coat.

"Moar! Ah! Haaaaarrrd~!" Naruto slurred out cross-eyed. "Fuck me, mash-tah~! Do me, do me, do me! Gimme more of yer cock 'n cum~!"

Due to the heat, their sweat made the two slippery, forcing the alpha shinobi to put his lover in another bearhug from behind when he felt their climaxes nearing until it was over. A gave a scream through clenched teeth as he buried his dick all the way in, his balls clapping with Naruto's. The sissy shinobi's vision filled with white spots as he hit his release along his master. Thick cum shots from their phalluses shot out in white milky geysers. The bitch-boy ninja's jerking and convulsing insides around A's dick milked the master's cock as the Raikage erupted buckets into the Konoha genin.

"Drink my cum with your ass, boy!" A roared in laughter.

Both him and his smaller, effeminate lover felt the other's balls tighten up as they released thick cum together. Naruto was filled with so much of A's sperm that it rocketed all the way up his rectum to his stomach, then his throat, and it finally shot through his mouth. It ran down his chin in white rivers while even more cum dripped down his inner thighs and squirted out of his ass. Pleased, A held Naruto close to him with one arm and found a tree to lean his back against, letting Naruto rest on his larger body.

"Master...did I do good~?" the genin asked, tongue flopped out.

"More than good, I am never letting go of you, boy." A smirked and rubbed the boy's chin.

Naruto giggled and A was pleasantly surprised when his new soldier turned around with a loud suction noise coming from his ass when popping his dick out of his ass. The teen just smiled at his lover and got off his cock with a loud pop and a line of cum connecting the Raikage's cockhead to his ass. The sperm bridge collapsed under its own weight when Naruto faced him. Steady streams of cum oozed out at the start until the boy's asshole tightened like it had never been touched. A went wide-eyed as not another drop of his rich cum was lost. Naruto just smiled at him, thankful for the fox's regeneration making him permanently tight as a virgin to please his master. Without even taking a deep breath first, Naruto bowed deeply on his hands and knees before the Raikage and licked A's dick joyfully.

"I know your dick could use more fun, master…" Naruto smiled adoringly as he lapped the cum, his ass up and in display with cum oozing out of the still tight hole while he licked and sucked on the bigger male's larger dick, "Let me clean you first, and then you can really make me your bitch."

"Good boy…" A moaned with a smirk, patting Naruto's head, the boy grinned as he slapped his face with the dick to keep it hard before licking it with his eyes on the A's smile, proud to be a good bitch.

After sucking all the cum before he lifted his head, Naruto lustfully licked his lips with a fucked silly smile and kissed A's cockhead, "Come on, master, my stamina will make you enjoy dusk till dawn. And if needed, I can be under your desk to help you with your paperwork by sucking you off for more of your cum!"

A smiled back, "I hope you are always this eager to go. It's the first time someone actually keeps up with me!"

Naruto smiled sultrily once he was done cleaning him and sat on his hands and knees like a dog resting on his hind legs, "I'll be part of your dick, master~! Believe it! I was happy for the first time in my life riding dick to care for anything but pleasing you, master~! I'll be happy so long as I get to be your little loyal bitch! Sex just gets better and better the more I serve you, Raikage-sama~!"

A smirked and held his slave's chin, caressing it with a thumb, "Damn right, boy... No, Naruto. Now, you better not disappoint me. I don't go down easy either."

"I'll make you feel great then, Raikage-sama~!" He wiggled his behind like a dog would their tail, "Just think of how my hole is hungry for you now. I'll keep it craving your unrivalled dick. Under your desk, at your bed, always ready to swallow all of your delicious cock cream."

"Then come here and sit on your eternal throne, Naruto." A smirked and pointed to his dick.

"At once, Raikage-sama." Naruto chirped.

He sat on A's lap facing him and hooked his arms around the larger ninja's neck to kiss him deeply. A gripped the boy's buttocks, sinking his hands into the supple lightly tanned flesh, and lifted his hips. Their nipples brushed against each other's while Naruto's shaft slid up and down against his master's muscular abs. A guided him to slide his slave's asshole down on his cock and soon the boy was back to bouncing up and down on his master's ox cock all over again, with his smaller tongue challenging his to a fight. They kissed deeply, their tongues dancing as Naruto tried to be a good bitch and A moaned as he sucked on his tongue. Their sweaty bodies helped them to get a pleasurable friction and easier, faster fucking as Naruto latched on to A's slippery body and Kumo's leader moved the Konoha genin's body up and down with ease.

A smiled into the kiss as he felt Naruto's balls and dick rub his abs. He hugged the boy tightly into a pleasant bearhug that had Naruto squirming in delight against his master and lover. Naruto was quick to wrap his legs around his lover's waist and put his hands on the back of the lightning shinobi's head, pulling him deeper into the lip lock. He easily slid up and down at an angle that pleased the bigger ninja and made them moan into the kiss. Soon the bouncing stopped, and the boy started to roll his hips around, stirring the cum inside him with the base keeping every drop in as the Raikage's the dick crushed his bowels. A smirked, slapping the sissy ninja's ass in time with the bounces, making some sweat droplets splash from Naruto's rear rippling with every strike, exciting the blond more and more.

"Oh yeah, now this is a fuckhole!" A exclaimed and slapped the boy once, twice, and thrice before adding some lightning chakra for the final smack to his plump and womanly derriere.

When A slapped him harder, Naruto lost it and screamed, "Ah! Master's cum! Master's amazing cum! Raikage-sama, you're the best! Your dick's the greatest! FUCK ME, FUCK ME! FUUUUUUCK~!"

Naruto threw his head back as he reached and earth-shattering orgasm, crying out to the heavens while A roared and filled him yet again with another torrent of seed. The force caused some cum to shoot out of Naruto's mouth, who welcomed it. Drunk with lust, he swallowed A's thick load, licking his lips and mouth while his master kept his ass plugged. With a weak moan, Naruto fell back but A held him in place to not let him hit the ground. The Raikage then pulled out briefly, jerking himself off while Naruto lied on his free arm and the hand on his larger cock aimed the dickhead at the kid's numb body. As A rubbed his meat, he leaned to Naruto's face and cum off his cheek with gusto, smirking at the panting mess that was the boy he held close.

"Now to really make you my bitch." A moaned and painted the boy's torso with cum, spraying his dick, balls and chest with thick gooey shots.

"Delicious~" the smaller ninja's body twitched but his face said he was eager for more.

A panted out and looked up, clicking his tongue as the sun started to set, "Let's get cleaned up first, we can't have you enter my home in the nude or coated in my seed."

He took Naruto in a bridal carry to a nearby stream for them to wash the sweat and cum off their bodies, getting a blush from the genin who quickly snuggled up to him. That was until Naruto started licking A's dick with a blissful smile on his face as the man sat at the edge of the water, cleaning the cum off the Raikage's bulging cock and savoring it before grabbing A's ass cheeks with both hands. The lightning shinobi shuddered when his lover sucked the large dick with ease, fondling his muscular ass while he slurped and licked the enormous cock in his mouth. Being nothing but a devoted sex slave, Naruto took the cock all the way in until his nose disappeared on A's bush of pubic hair. His ass was on display for all to see not a single drop of cum escape his tight hole which twitched slightly for A's dick to be in it.

"Don't get too into it, Naruto. We need to get pants," A told him.

"Hehehe, sorry for ripping off yours, master," Naruto snickered as he, rather reluctantly, let the man's dick rest.

"Don't worry, once we're at my home you won't need any clothes," A said with a smug expression which made Naruto yip in delight.

"Hey, can you carry me again? I...really liked it," Naruto pleaded with a soft smile which A couldn't refuse.

"Fine, though do know I choose when to do this..." A said as he carried the equally nude boy in his arms.

Naruto took the opportunity to hug his neck and nestle against him, "Thanks, master."

And then he proceeded to make out with the man all the way to what remained of their clothes.

(Time-skip)

On their way to Cloud the two got to know each other better. Talking about past events, their lives with a Jinchuuriki and as a Jinchuuriki, eating together...and fucking a lot at any inn and hotel they rested at. A's stamina amazed Naruto. Despite being a Jinchuuriki, he tired out the boy and easily dominated him, bending him over, pinning him down, and utterly hammering into him with his dick. Every night Naruto crashed completely spent and exhausted from the man's libido only to wake up with the man still inside him, hard, and ready for more. Not that he disliked it, in fact, he welcomed waking up with A's dick inside him or the man hugging him close while Naruto used his muscular body as a mattress or was spooned by his larger lover and master.

Upon arrival, sex would become a constant in their lives. They'd train and spend time together, go out to buy stuff or work at his office with Naruto ready to do anything for him, but fucking was still their favorite. Visits at the hot-springs had breath-holding games where Naruto tried to blow A into cumming while underwater. Breakfast would be served by Naruto wearing an apron, a smile and nothing else before he had a good dose of cock milk. Gym trips involved A seeing how many times he could make Naruto cum while bent over a bench as he pumped iron. Paperwork would be stealth training for Naruto as he sucked off A and at times a flexibility regime to find ways to ride his cock under a desk. At the Raikage's home Naruto never wore clothes and the bedroom was a sex palace where he'd ride A endlessly.

As A's guardian, Naruto would learn how to fight, channel chakra, and in time he'd end up protecting him and the world and beheading Sasuke, Obito and Madara Uchiha for his master, making the Raikage proud. Also, by being in Cloud he'd make the country a more prosper, larger powerhouse. No one would dare fight with him and Bee. Akatsuki was over with Sasuke's death, and no threats opposed the lightning ninjas. Konoha utterly regretted his desertion but couldn't do anything, he was too powerful, and A didn't slow down.

Time flew and they'd discover that their compatibility was beyond their expectations. A and Naruto didn't age! Apparently, their link through constant sex and the nine-tailed fox's chakra kept them from growing a second older. Although being A's sex servant did change Naruto, he had become girly to an extreme. He woke a morning with a fatter ass and a slimmer, more effeminate frame. Not that A complained as he remained youthful, virile and the master of the best ass in all Elemental Nations. And the boy was also his devoted solder, no downsides to finding him.

Currently, A was waiting for his cumslut in his office. He had sent the boy out on a special mission. Iwa had been working on some new super shinobi, and he couldn't have that now, could he? So, he sent the blond slut out on a secret mission to take care of it. The only downside was that it was taking longer than expected and A was feeling rock-hard while he sat and waited.

"Hmmm, if he doesn't get back here soon, I might have to deal with this myself." he grumbled looking at the bulge before he felt a presence and turned with a smirk seeing a figure land outside his window and climb in. "Well, it's about time."

"Sorry, Raikage-sama, it took more time than I expected." Naruto bowed, clad in a pair of orange shorts so small they could double as panties hugging his small bulge, the Kumo flak jacket cut and worn as a top to reveal his midriff and fishnet stockings and long gloves. He also had a small cloth mouth-mask like Kakashi. He walked over before getting on his knees to bow. "The mission was successful; their super shinobi was dealt with and so was all their research."

"Good, but there's one more mission for you." A stood up while showing off his bulge before revealing his swelling manhood, Naruto looking at it with a glazed expression. "Bend over."

"Right away, Raikage-sama." Naruto turned around and raised his ass to A while reaching back, he slid the shorts down to show his puckered and exposed hole, revealing a slutty pair of pink panties. Naruto wore a kinky set which had a heart-shaped hole for his master to pummel the twink shinobi's asshole.

The Raikage grinned and moved over to give the round behind a rub with Naruto shivering in need and the bulge in his shorts growing already, "I waited too long for you. I almost had to use my hand. You know how I feel about that." he growled with lust and gave one cheek a slap.

Naruto gasped with a moan, "S-Sorry, Raikage-sama. Please, let my asshole make up for it and milk all the dick juice you have in your mighty balls."

"First, I'll have to get you ready," A smirked and kneeled behind Naruto, not once tired from admiring his fat girly ass in his long ageless existence.

He begun to eat his servant's hairless ass out. His face sunk into his large buttocks as his tongue slid over Naruto's taint from the bare balls to his asshole, tonguing the ring and poking it. As A's personal cum-dump, Naruto had a diet which consisted entirely of his cum. Due to their compatibility and his new biology, he absorbed the cum to sustain himself and therefore didn't produce waste. The twink ninja's face twitched as blood rushed to it while his master worked his way across Naruto's meaty backside, slowly making out with his asshole, drilling it with the tip of his tongue pointed like a spear. All the while, Naruto had to try not to laugh as the man's beard tickled his sensitive and permanently cock-hungry ass.

A decided to step it up further and infused his tongue with lightning, "Ah-ah! Ri-right there, Raikage-sama! Ah, just like that!"

Naruto gasped and squirmed as electricity gathered on the tip of his master's tongue as he tongued the slut. A made sure that Naruto was kept at the edge of his climax through the lubing of his slut's asshole. A felt from how the boy twerked on his face slightly, clapping his ass against the Raikage's cheeks as the rimjob went on, that he was doing a good job. He smirked into the boy's tight ring of muscle, practically making out with it. Naruto jerked forward when A tongued his boy-cunt while using a finger coated with lightning chakra to tease his balls. His shorts got tight and stained at the front with his seed. When A finished coating the whiskered, masked boy's hole, he pulled back licking his face hungrily.

"Ptoo!" the Raikage spat a thick wad of drool into Naruto's crack, making him mewl. "That'll do." he stood up and held his girth before putting it between the cheeks and moved it back and forth, making Naruto moan. "Look at you, all you need is a good ass to drive any man wild. This ass so big and tight it's like a pair of breasts."

"And it's all yours, Raikage-sama! Along my slutty asshole, so please, use me! Use all of me!" Naruto begged as he shook his ass to further massage his master's dark meat.

"Don't worry, I will!" A said as he ripped off Naruto's panties. "Now to really take in your ass as you'll take...me!" He rammed his length all the way in, his base plugging Naruto's asshole.

Cries of ecstasy echoed in his soundproof office as he plowed the boy whose orange shorts slid down to his ankles. The effeminate ninja's cock twitched and bounced up and down to A's dick ass-stabbing Naruto. The Raikage kept striking the sissy ninja's prostate with every powerful thrust to his ass and did so while also kicking off his pants and the former Konoha ninja's booty shorts. Naruto gasped at the ticklish sensation of A's hands roaming up from his ass, sliding up his hips and feeling up his smooth tummy. Soon the man's large hands entered the top and found perky pink nipples inside, bringing a smile to his and Naruto's faces. Naruto had to pull down his mask to moan when his breath got hotter and hotter from his joyous sexual exclamations.

"Aaaahhh...please, feel me up more! Make me feel like a whore, master! Yes! Turn me into your bitch!" Naruto's cries fueled up Kumo's leader's libido, the former Konoha genin had his nipples assaulted by the man pinching them under his modified jacket, treating him like a girl.

A leaned down, pressing his bare chest on Naruto's back and tweaked his nipples, pulling them and plain toying with them, "These dirty nipples belonge to me, all of you is mine to do as I please."

His hot breath tickling the sissy shinobi's ear made his slut quake in excitement, "Yes, yes, yes! My mouth-cunt and ass-pussy are yours, too! My dirty, slutty body is meant for your magnificent cock to feel good! I shall take your terrific dick to Heaven with this body, master! So, please, fill me with your cum!"

"Yes, you are like a glove on my dick, a perfect cock-hungry slut!"

A let out a victorious laugh and hammered the boy's ass hard and fast, making Naruto throw his head back and rock his ass against the huge girth which spread his asshole wide open. The tip of the Raikage's monster dick neared his prostate as his cock flopped from the thrusts. Naruto's master stood up, not even needing his hands playing with the nipples of the former genin and his now personal guardian to keep him up. The bull-cocked man's enormous phallus was so hard that it could lift his willing cum dump without effort. Naruto started to see stars as the dark-skinned shinobi amped the intensity of his fucking.

He cried out for more of A's savage thrusting, "My ass-pussy loves your dick! It wants more!"

"Then..." A grunted as he cleared his desk with an arm, "TAKE ALL OF IT!"

Without ceremony, he bent Naruto over his desk and fired thick jets of protein injected far up his rectum all the way to his stomach. Naruto went cross-eyed as he came over the empty wood, his cock firing such a large amount that his shots were constant. A observed as it looked like Naruto was pissing cum on his desk while he sent gobs of sticky warmth up his asshole. Once the two fired with A thrusting twice more to get the last couple bits of his cum in his dick-slave, he pulled back and sat on his chair. A large, smug, satisfied smirk covered his face as he relaxed and leaned on what was practically his throne. Naruto moaned loudly as the large penis exited his hole, once again linked to the dickhead by a bridge of cum which when broken landed on his fishnet covered thighs.

Naruto then turned around, his back resting on a clean part of the desk, "I...I love you, Raikage-sama..." he panted weakly with hearts in his pupils staring at his master in adoration and his cock still hard.

"As I do you, Naruto." A didn't lie as he pulled the boy to seat him on his lap, letting him rest while hugging him close, the former genin's dick landing over the Raikage's chocolate beast. "Now..." he started with a hand caressing Naruto's cheek, the boy hugging him and feeling his chiseled abs and pecs on his girly chest, "Let's really kick it up a notch."

Naruto smiled back, lifted his hips, grabbed A's dark meat, and lined it up with his sissy ass, "As you wish, Raikage-sama." The blond sissy rubbed his ass against the tip and began to slowly slide onto it and moaning while A smirked and grabbed Naruto's ass.

"You want more? Then I'll give you more!" A let out before thrusting upward and burying his dick inside the ass up and down wildly.

"Yessssss! I need your dick! I can't live without it!" Naruto cried out.

A laughed, "Then I shall fuck your fat ass forever!"

Dark fat balls slapped Naruto's ass. Both kissed, connecting their lips for briefly before pulling back by an inch. Their tongues twisted and twirled, coiling and dancing to each other's beat without daring to break contact. Naruto pushed his master back gently, making him lean against his chair and reclining it while the boy rode him cowgirl style. Every time Naruto's chubby ass met A's muscular thighs the Raikage had a hand ready to slap the plush bottom. Smirking as the boy kept fucking himself on his master's lovely chocolate fuck-stick, the leader of Kumo put his hands on a seal Naruto taught him. A cloud of smoke poofed a second later beside them, revealing a clone who Naruto moaned at with a silly smile.

"Ready to gang-bang me, master?" he asked sultrily.

The original smirked, "I've to master the technique. He'll take care of my paperwork while we go to our bed."

"Aw..." Naruto pouted and then grinned lustfully as he ground his hips on A's groin, "Then please fuck me hard on our way there, and extra hard once we arrive. I shall keep training you in it until I get more of you to fill all my holes at once."

"I will master it, then, but remember who owns this ass..." A smacked the boy's booty, getting him to mewl before they turned.

A held his slut close, disappearing in a swirl of wind and leaves. Reappearing on their bed buck-naked save for Naruto wearing the fishnet gloves and stockings, the two kept going. A lied on his back on his bed with his hands under his head as pillows while a moaning mess of a sissy ninja put his hands on the Raikage's pectorals for support. Naruto's ass clapped as he slapped it against his master's crotch, the man's balls swinging up from his slave's furious self-fucking. A merely watched the boy do all the work while Naruto didn't slow down or stopped praising his dick. All the while his smaller dick slapped the man's abs and A let out grunts and groans with a smile at the spectacle of his servant's lewdness.

"Your dick is supreme, master! Unparalleled! The best!" Naruto moaned as he leaned back, placing his hands on A's thighs for support while bouncing so hard he made his dick spin in a penis-helicopter, "Ah! Your penis is the strongest! Claim this whore, Raikage-sama! Put your marvelous dick slime all over me and paint me in your sperm! Please, forgive me for not coming back and fuck me as hard as you can!"

"I'll make sure you work faster next time! I'll have you come running back here like the wind just to get more!" he roared before slamming inside one more time and roared out as his sperm shot right at his slut's prostate, all the way up his rectum and directly to his stomach, filling him with rich cum.

Naruto went cross-eyed as his body failed him and he collapsed. A was fast enough to grab his wrists and pull him forward, letting his servant fall on him. However, Naruto's tongue limply hanging out of his mouth rested on his chest, indicating he needed a break. A didn't mind as his still rock-hard member remained embedded deep in his slave's bowels. He gently patted his head and let the boy rest on his muscular body as a bed of dark-skinned muscle. Naruto took deep ragged breaths as his head was patted but forced his eyes to focus and sit up on his master's lap with an exhausted and beyond hungry face. A smiled at his slave's expression and held his hips while Naruto's hands held on to his abs, rubbing his smaller dick on them as he ground his ass on his master's lap, stirring his innards with the cock.

"I...I am not...done...serving you, master... As a shinobi, my duty is to Raikage-sama..." He moved his hips up, but then A pumped into him.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." The Raikage sat up and kissed his slut, who melted and hugged him tightly, desperate to feel his body on his.

That was another day in Naruto's new life as the Raikage's shinobi, bodyguard, aid and lover. His way of the ninja was to serve a superior man and his place was on his master's dick.

And the two couldn't be happier.


	110. Ladies of the Shade and Peng

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Ladies of the Shade and Peng

Series: Kung Fu Panda

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky was dark and crackling with thunder while freezing rain came down hard on the bamboo forest as a cloaked figure was grunting and fighting against the strong wind as they pulled a cart behind them with the cover on it nearly coming off with each gust.

"C-Come on.. I just want to...get to… the village.." Groaned the figure as the winds roared, blowing his cloak off. Peng himself cursed and watched it go far off and growled before he forced himself to keep on going. "Need...to get some...shelter…" He groaned as he kept moving forward, only for his cart to halt as it began to get bogged down in the mud. He stopped and looked at it before shaking his head and moved to the back before grunting and tried pushing it out.

"Get...going!" He groaned, only to hear the sky explode as the lightning struck his cart, destroying it and sending him flying back. "AHHHH!" He let out before slamming into the side of a rock and groaned before sliding down and landed on the ground, groaning since the impact knocked the air out of him with him feeling a little dizzy. "No...my...cart.." He let out before everything went dark.

(Later)

Peng groaned in pain since his head felt sore and he felt like his body was weighed down by something. He began to slowly open his eyes and saw that he was covered in water, mud, and pieces of his destroyed cart. He tried to move up, but winced feeling his head pound and stayed still. 'Ow...well this is a fine way to wake up.' He groaned as he tried to get up, only to feel sore all over. He inwardly growled before he heard what sounded like cart wheels and spotted some figures moving by pulling a cart, but his vision was foggy and he couldn't see them clearly.

"H-Hey, hello? Help… please?" He groaned as he tried to move again.

The figures stopped and turned with a gasp heard before one of them ran over and crouched down near him. "Oh no, are you alright?"

"No...help, please?"

"Whoa, what happened to him, and why does he look like he was in the middle of an explosion?" asked one walking over.

"He must have been caught up in the storm. Tell us, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere...lightning hit my cart." Peng groaned out while a third figure walked over and gasped.

"Oh no, we better get him to the village, he doesn't look like he'll make it far on his own."

"Righ-hey, wait, is it just me or does his fur look white under all that mud?"

"Wait… hey, you're right! Hey, are you a snow leopard?"

Peng groaned while feeling a hand on his cheek.

"Don't pass out on us, tell us, are you a snow leopard?"

"Y-Yes…" He said before losing consciousness again.

"Oh no, quick! Help me get him on the cart!"

"Right, let's get him to the camp, the village might not be safe!"

"Hurry!"

The figures carefully lifted him up and over to the cart before they resumed going their way while one tried to remove the dirt off him as carefully as possible. "Please be ok little guy, please be ok."

(Later)

Peng was slowly starting to come too, and this time he could actually feel less pain, in his head and body while feeling something warm over him. He softly groaned as his eyes opened up and he saw he was in a large tent and was covered by a large blanket and was atop some large pillows. He was surprised and moved to slowly sit up and rubbed his head while feeling some gauze on it. "Where am I?"

"You're at our camp, you were in rough shape when we found you." Said a voice behind him.

Peng jumped and whirled around before seeing a tall female snow leopard with a red vest on with matching boots and holding a red umbrella folded up at her side. "Who are you?"

"My Name is Song, and I am the leader of the Ladies of the Shade, the real question is who are you, and why are you traveling alone?" She asked with Peng moving his legs over the side and sighed.

"Well, my name is Peng, and I was on my way to the next village over. I was hoping to sell some of my wares there to make money, but the storm came and I couldn't find shelter in time, so I tried to endure it and force myself to keep going."

"Well, the carts completely destroyed, all we found was rubble." She said as she shook her head. "You're lucky we found you and not someone else."

"Well thank you for bringing me here, but I best be on my way." He stood up and winced. "I don't want to be a problem. Besides, I need to try and rebuild the cart and try to make new pots."

"Yeah I wouldn't do that if I were you for multiple reasons."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He said as he hopped off the pillow and onto the ground, only to cry out in pain.

"The broken ankle is one of them."

"Ow! Ow ow ow." He winced and hissed in pain while Song moved over and helped him back onto the pillow and grabbed his leg.

"Yeah, the ankle is broken and it's going to take a few weeks to heal up properly, so I don't think you should be moving at all until then, or at least for awhile." She advised while Peng groaned.

"But I can't stay. I mean, it wouldn't be right of me." He spoke while looking at her. "I appreciate bringing me here, I really do, but if I'm injured like this, and I can't sell any clay pots, how can I repay the favor?"

"Well, you could make some for us, plus we snow leopards have to stick together, right?"

"Um, sure, I guess? But really, if there's anything I can do, just tell me." He spoke with her smiling.

"Don't worry about it, right now you just focus on staying off that ankle and get some more rest. You took a nasty blow to the head." She said as he nodded. "I'll tell the other girls that you're up."

"Could you let them know I'm thankful?"

"Will do." She turned and left the tent with Peng adjusting himself and laid down to look at the top.

'Well, at least I'm alive, that counts for something. Plus she seems nice, so I must have been found by some kind women. As soon as I can move around, broken ankle or not, I'm gonna repay their kindness.' He thought as Song began to approach the other girls who were sitting around a large fire.

"So, how's the kid? Any brain damage?"

"No, right now he seems perfectly ok, although he had to learn the hard way why he couldn't just get up and move around so soon." She said with a sigh. "And before you ask, no, I don't know why he was alone, all he said was that he was selling pots."

"That's pretty obvious. The remains of the cart weren't anything but broken pottery. Besides, what could he manage to lug by himself on one cart all by himself if it was anything heavier?" remarked one of them.

"I don't know, I wonder where his parents are, do you think they're dead?"

"Well if they are, then he's lucky to be around." Spoke one looking down with the others getting the hidden message and got expressions like it.

"Yeah… they like them young some time, right? I wonder...but if he's going alone, maybe he doesn't know of the purges or hunts?"

"I don't think so. If he did, why wouldn't he just try to lay low and keep from sticking out?"

"Huh… maybe it was a good thing we found him then, right?" Said one as the others nodded.

"Yeah… so, uh… what are we going to do about our… business ventures?" Asked one, making the other's eyes widen. "I mean, can we take the chance of keeping it going while he's resting up?"

"Ah… I hadn't thought about that, for all we know he's one of those guys with a high moral code who might not like that he's suddenly traveling with a band of thieves."

"Then we don't tell him." Remarked one with a shrug. "Think on it. He's limited on how much he can move around, and it's not like we'll leave our spoils out in the open. All we'd have to do is come up with a good enough excuse and keep eyes on him all the time."

"Huh… yeah, you're right, as long as we're smart about this we should be fine."

"Then it's settled. We keep tabs on him while he's recovering and keep it quiet on what we do."

"Agreed, and see if he has a cute older brother and father too~"

That got several of them giggling with Song rolling her eyes.

"Calm down girls, I know it's been awhile but control yourself."

"Hey, it's hard to find a male leopard ever since Tai Lung went on a goddamn rampage and made everyone go nuts!"

"You know my uncle?"

The girls whirled around and saw Peng standing there while balancing on his good foot with surprise.

"Wait...Tai Lung's your UNCLE?!"

"Yes, my mother told me that before she passed, but I couldn't find out any more besides that, do you know where he is and how he's doing?" He asked with interest with the girls sharing some uneasy looks while some looked away. "What's wrong?"

"Kid… any chance you grew up mostly in iccolation, away from most roads and villages?" Asked one slowly.

"Yes, up in the mountains, why?"

"Ah...ok, so you were in hiding or weren't born yet during the purge and hunts then, right?"

"Purge? Hunts? What do you mean?" He asked with a growing dread in his stomach.

"Oh boy...kid, you do know your uncle was a mass murderer and dangerous criminal along with being a stupidly powerful kung fu master, right?"

"...WHAT?!" He cried out with horror while some of them looked away and nodded, him clenching his hands and looking down at the ground and closed his eyes before shaking his head. "That's not true! My uncle isn't like that!"

"Have you ever met him?" Asked one of the girls. "After his rampage through the valley of peace no one trusted snow leopards, massive witch hunts began similar to the panda purge many years ago, but to a lesser degree, but that's when the emperor's daughter at the time gained a sick love for snow leopard pelts."

"Stop it!" He cried covering his ears and dropped to his knees with a growl. "That can't be true!"

"It is, after that the witch hunts turned into hunting expeditions, for almost a decade wearing one of our pelts was considered the pinnacle of fashion among nobles, but we were fortunate and the emperor finally had enough and banned all hunting and killing of our species." Said Song as the others nodded. "But by then the damage was done, over three quarters of the snow leopard population was decimated, and a few nobles still indulge in their illegal hunts every now and then."

Peng shook his head while trying to deny this was possible, but looking at their solemn expressions he subtly felt it was true. "B-But… mother...she said that he was a good man...why would she lie?" He muttered while Song moved over and tried patting his back while he felt tears in his eyes. "I've been trying to find him this whole time…"

"Well, you wouldn't have anyway, the dragon warrior killed him about a year ago." Said one bluntly, making Peng freeze.

"...what?"

"Yeah, he broke out of prison, killed a bunch of guard and went on a rampage towards the valley of peace where he was killed."

Peng stared at them slack jawed before letting out a loud roar and slammed his fist on the ground making Song jump with the teen snarling. "He...KILLED my uncle?! PO! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"You met Po?" Song asked in surprise.

"Yes! He told me that he didn't know where he was!" He roared out in anger, making the ladies of the shade look at each other nervously.

"Well… did you expect him to tell you 'hey, I killed your evil uncle, no hard feelings?' or something?"

He gave a hard stare that made several girls cover her mouth as he pushed himself to stand on his good foot before turning and started hopping away.

"Hey, wait, Peng! Where are you going?" Song called out as she began to follow him.

"Valley of Peace!" he snarled. "I'm going to make Po pay for lying and KILLING my family!"

"Wait!" She said as she ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder. "Do you know why he did it? Because Tai Lung didn't give him a choice! He was going to kill thousands, all because he wanted to be the dragon warrior! Did you expect Po to spare him? Master Shifu did all those years ago and Tai Lung just broke out of prison to kill him and everyone in his way!"

Peng slapped her hand away and whirled on her with a snarl. "That still doesn't make it any less right! He should have told me the truth! He should have been honest with me! I told him I was looking for my uncle, but he didn't say he knew him! He lied to my face and knew what happened!"

"And then what, what would you have done if he did?!" She snapped leaning down in his face making him lean back. "Would you have gotten mad and tried to fight him?"

"I..I.. maybe I do-"

"And what would have happened? Anyone watching it would have instantly assumed it was Tai Lung junior! The army would have killed you, or you would have been imprisoned! Po saved you, either knowing this or just not wanting to upset you, he didn't want to hurt you!" Spoke Song grabbing him by the shoulders with Peng looking her in the eyes as she looked at him with sympathy. "I'm not saying you don't have a right to be mad, you do, but Po isn't someone who would knowingly keep quiet about something unless he had a good reason. He didn't want you to find out your uncle was the opposite of what you were expecting."

"But… everything I've been told has been a lie, from my mother to Po… what am I supposed to do now?" He spoke while looking down as Song tried to hug him and rub his back as he felt tears run down his cheeks. "My whole journey, it's been a waste. And kung fu? If my uncle used it to hurt so many people...does that mean I'm bound to end up the same?"

"Do you want to hurt people?" Song asked as he sniffed, wiping his nose.

"N-No, bu-"

"Then you won't, try to stay focused on what matters and you won't end up like him, I promise." She smiled with Peng looking up at her and hugged her tighter which made her rub his head while some of the other girls walked over and rubbed his arms. "It's ok to cry, get it out of yourself."

The ones who didn't move over tried to keep themselves from getting teary eyed and break down while letting the young teen let out all his pain. They stayed like that for an hour before Peng began to lose steam.

Song noticed and heard him let out small sniffles. "Come on, let's get you back to bed, you really need the rest."

"...Ok." He sniffed as she began to lead him back to the tent with the others he got in bed with Song pulling the blanket over him.

"Now you rest up and someone will bring you some dinner later."

"Ok… hey Song? Thanks."

"No problem Peng, just let us know if you have something to get off your chest." She said as she patted his head. "Now you get some sleep, ok?"

He nodded and closed his eyes as the girls walked out of the tent with Song closing the door flap.

"So… I think that went well." She said as she turned to the others.

"It could have gone SO much worse." Spoke one getting nods. "If he didn't have one leg to work with, he might have started running right away and we wouldn't have been able to catch him."

"Yeah... Hey, crazy idea, what if we keep him?"

That got the woman several stares from the others with raised eyebrows.

"Are you seriously suggesting we keep him like he's some loot we found?"

"He's a kid."

"Who knew she was THAT de-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." She growled. "I'm not saying we lock him up, chuck him with the goods, and look him over like a pretty statue, I'm suggesting we let him stay here, with all of us." She said, getting some new looks. "Think about it, the kids family is obviously dead, and the only reason he was traveling alone was to find out more about his uncle, and now that he knows the horrible truth, what other options or plans does he have left?"

"That… actually kind of makes sense…" Said one slowly.

"It's not like he couldn't just set up a pottery shop somewhere." one remarked. "I mean if he's made it this far, he must be good."

"But how long will that last? How long until word spreads about him and he's targeted?" one pointed out. "We've managed to get around just fine because we keep moving, but if he stays in one spot too long, he might get captured without warning and...you know."

"Yeah, it's a miracle he hasn't been found out yet, do you think he knows kung fu?"

"He said he does and was scared he might end up like Tai Lung." revealed Song.

"Well there we go, he can defend himself and we can help teach him our style if he's interested."

"Maybe we should wait on that." Spoke one twiddling her thumbs. "I mean, it might be weird, you know?"

"How?" Asked one with a raised eyebrow. "We're just trying to make it safer for him. With so few of us around, it's better we stick together then get spread out and picked off one by one."

"Right, but we're trying to trick him into thinking we're just a traveling band of dancers."

"Which we are, we just happen to do a little 'extra' on the side, so it's not really lying. More like…'accidentally' keeping some things out." Remarked one with a chuckle. "Besides, it'd be nice to have a guy around for a change."

"Yeah… I guess it is." Said one with a smile. "How old do you think he is?"

"Oh for goodness sake." Song facepalmed. "Really? He hasn't had a chance to rest for one day and you're all thinking like that?"

"Don't blame us, name the last time a guy came here." Countered one of them balancing on top of her umbrella with her hands. "And the dragon warrior doesn't count."

"...ok, fair enough, but still! Just let him rest up a bit!"

"Aw come on, you were the one who washed him when he was out, did you happen to take a peek?"

Song blushed while a few chuckled before shaking her head. "Everyone just get back to what you were doing before!"

"I'll take that as a yes." One whispered getting them giggling before walking away with Song groaning to herself.

'Why do I have a feeling this is going to go downhill soon?'

(Later)

Peng was staring at the ceiling in utter boredom while twiddling with his fingers while looking down at his ankle on a pillow and sighed. 'A few days like this and I'm already going nuts with boredom.' He thought as he closed his eyes. 'I just want something to happen, I don't care what!'

"Excuse me, are you awake?" Came a voice making him turn and see one of the ladies walk in with some gauze. "Sorry if I woke you, but I came here to replace the bandages around your ankle."

"Ah, thanks." He said with a smile. 'I guess this is technically something, right?'

The snow leopard moved over and moved the blanket off to see the ankle. "Brace yourself, this is gonna hurt until the new gauze is back on."

"Please, I'm sure I can handle i-AUGH!" He cried as she pulled it off. He hissed feeling his ankle turn the wrong way with the lack of pressure and gripped the sheets.

"Bare with it for a little bit." She said as she began to clean the area before she started to rewrap the foot. "I'm almost done."

Peng growled and gritted his teeth feeling the tight bandages and tried to keep from letting tears slip out. 'It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!' He thought before letting out a high pitched whimper.

"And...there." She spoke as she finished and moved the sheet over the spot while he panted. "You alright?"

"I-I think so..." He groaned as she nodded.

"Ok, well, is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?" She asked as she patted his head.

"No, it's fine, I'll be ok." He nodded while she looked at him with a frown.

"You sure? It must get a bit boring sitting in here by yourself."

"Well ...maybe a little bit, but it's fine, I'll manage."

"Oh come on, if you want something to do just tell one of us, we'd be happy to try and entertain you for a bit." She smiled while putting a paw on his making him look down and blush. "Just be honest with us."

"O-Ok, if you say so." he said as his face heated.

"There you go, now was that so hard?" She said as she rubbed his head, her paw accidentally going behind his ear and making him let out a purr. "Oh? What's this? Did you like that?" She smiled making him blush harder and gulp.

"Uh...Uh…" He stuttered as she just smiled.

"How about we try that again?" Se said as she began to rub behind his ear once more. Peng stiffened up and let out another purr with her rubbing the spot making him shiver and his tail stood up in response. "Does someone like getting rubbed right there?"

"Y-Yes, I d-do…" He let out meekly as she just chuckled happily.

'I could do this all day~' She thought before hearing someone clear their throat making them jump and turned to see one of the girls poking her head in with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"N-No!/Yes." She and Peng said at once.

"Hu, come over here, you got to see this." The girl who had changed Peng's bandages said with a smile.

The snow leopard walked over and crossed her arms. "What?"

"Rub your hand behind Peng's ear, just do it." She said as Peng blushed even more.

"Uh, that's not necessary, really"

"No, I want to see what she is talking about." Hu said as she did as instructed, only to freeze as Peng began to purr. 'Adorable!'

"Doesn't he remind you of when we were young? We'd always do that when rubbed just the right way."

"You're right, I'd almost forgotten what it sounded like." She said as she began to resume rubbing behind his ear.

Peng shivered while feeling both ears get rubbed and felt his body start feeling weak and content. 'I-I haven't felt like this before, since when could rubbing my ears cause this?!'

'He's like an itty bitty kitten!' They both thought as a few of the girls began to hear the purring from outside the tent.

"Hey, you hear that, right?"

"Yeah, it sounds like… purring?"

"Where is it coming from?"

"I think the tent Peng's in."

They all shared looks and headed over quickly before looking in and blinked seeing two of the girls scratching behind his ears with Peng himself looking like he was on cloud nine.

"...Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah and I want in."

"Me too, but would it be ok? I mean isn't it taking advantage of him?"

"Well I don't see him complaining, and he seems pretty happy about it."

They all glanced at each other and silently tiptoed inside.

"Do you like this Peng, how do you feel?" Hu asked as Peng just kept purring.

"It's...really nice…" He murmured happily.

"I wonder what would happen if you scratched under his chin?" chimed in a new voice.

"Or stroked his tail?"

"Let's find out~"

"H-Huh?" He said as he opened his eyes to see multiple girls heading towards him, all wearing devious and mischievous grins. "W-Wait!"

"Move over, I want a turn."

"Yeah, you two already had a turn!"

"Aw, no fair, I found out about it so I should be able to do it as long as I want!"

All of them tried to get some space with Peng finding numerous paws rubbing around his head, back, and tail, making him blush bright red and be overwhelmed.

"A-A-A-aaa!" He cried out before his eyes turned to swirls and he passed out.

The girls blinked with one turning his head around and didn't get a reaction.

"Uh oh, we MIGHT have gone a little overboard."

"Yeah… maybe us more or less bum rushing him to feel him over to see what happens wasn't such a good idea?"

"You did WHAT?!" Cried a voice behind them, making them turn to see Song standing by the door.

"Song!" Jumped one while fiddling with her fingers. "Uh...since when did you get here?"

"Since I heard you admit to bum rushing our guest and touching him all over!"

"C-Calm down, you heard that out of context!" Spoke one as Song marched over with a growl.

"All of you, out! Now!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" They all ran past her with Song checking on Peng and saw he was just passed out.

"Thank god, for a second I thought they hurt you even more." She muttered as she let out a sigh of relief. 'Honestly, what were they thinking? I'm gonna give them one heck of a talking to later on.' She thought as she looked Peng over. 'I wonder where they were so excited to touch him though?'

She shrugged and shook it from her mind before covering him back up and moved to leave. 'I just hope he wasn't just traumatized by them.'

"N...not the ears…" He mumbled in his sleep, making her stop.

'Ears?' She looked at them twitch and blushed. 'Oh, he must be sensitive there like the others. No wonder they swarmed him.' She thought as she shook her head. 'He must have purred or something when they touched them, how childish can they get?'

With that she turned to leave while closing the flap and letting Peng get some sleep.

(Later)

Peng was currently in the middle of the ground, lifting himself up by his two arms in a reverse form of sit ups by lifting his body up to try and keep his muscles up since he couldn't use his legs too much.

"Are you sure you should be doing that? You're still hurt Peng." Spoke one of the girls while checking the medical supplies.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just gotta stay off the ankle, easy." He grunted each time he came down.

"You sure? If you want you can go back to the bed we set up for you, it's nice and soft and comfortable."

"It's a giant pillow. I am a practitioner of kung fu, I can't just laze around for so long!" He spoke determined with some sweat on his face. "If I do, it'll take me forever to get back into shape. Just a few more and I should be good for the day."

"If you say so, but if you hurt your ankle before it's finished healing you'll be more than just a little bit bed ridden." She said as he just shook his head, tuning her out. 'Stubborn kid, he's got determination but he needs to know when to take it easy.'

'Come on Peng, don't give up. After this, then you can take a break, but not before.' He thought as he tried to do one more push up, only for a strong breeze to blow through camp, knocking him off balance. "W-Woah, woah!"

"Woah, hang on Peng!" Cried the girl he had been talking to as she raced forward in hopes of catching him before he fell. She dove and managed to use her body to soften his landing as he fell face first on her chest with her holding him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeph." His muffled replied came before he realized where his face was and turned bright red. He heard her sigh and felt her stand up without letting him go.

"I told you to take it easy, stressing yourself when you need rest isn't helping. Ankle or not, you'll still risk it getting worse." She said as she held onto him tightly. "Time to go to bed Peng."

'Ah...ah...ah... ' He thought with his mind going a mile an hour since he's NEVER been in this position with a girl before, especially right up against them.

"So here's what's going to happen, you're going to sleep and stay in bed for the rest of the day, and no more exercise until you're fully healed, got it?" She spoke firmly looking down at him with Peng not moving. "Peng? Are you ok? Did you pass out from that fall? Because if so we might want to see the medic about that later, you've been passing out a lot lately."

'I-I can't say anything! I might be seen as a weird sicko! B-But if I do say anything, isn't that just as bad? Oh man, I feel...feel...calm...and safe like this...like when my mom use to calm me down when I was scared…' He thought as he began to slowly feel at ease as she carried him towards the tent they had set up for him.

The leopard didn't feel Peng fight it and looked down to see him looking content. "Peng? You alright?"

"Mmmmhmmm." He mumbled as she sighed and spotted the large bed/pillow.

'Y'know, I don't think I ever got to try that thing out, I wonder if it's comfortable?' She thought while looking around the tent and closed the flap. 'Maybe a minor break wouldn't hurt.' She thought as she marched towards it.

'Ok, I can do this, she'll put me down then I can apologize, that's not creepy, right?' Thought Peng before he felt her move down and noted something soft on his side. 'Alright, I'm on the bed, now to-what is she doing so close?' He thought as he looked over and saw her curling up on the bed next to him, spooning him as she let out a content sigh. 'Wait, is she...no no, she wouldn't, would she?'

"Oh man, this thing is amazing, why was I sleeping in a hammock when I could have been sleeping on this?" She muttered with Peng unable to speak up due to the close room while she nuzzled his head. "Maybe a little nap would help."

'N-no, you have to let go of me, this is inappropriate!' He thought as he tried to struggle a bit. The grip though tightened as he heard a yawn and heard her start going to sleep. 'No! Come on, go sleep in your own tent!'

"Zzzzzzzz." She snored as she snuggled up to him even more, like a mother cat against her kitten.

Peng groaned and tried to use a bit more strength to spread the arms and scoot away, but found the arms hold him like a vice. 'Oh man, this is not good! W-What if someone sees us like this? They'll get the wrong idea!' He thought as he kept trying to struggle, but it was hard due to both the grip, and the fact that he had to make sure his ankle wasn't moved around too much.

"Zzzzzzzzz."

'O-Ok, she said she just wanted to take a quick nap, maybe I can just wait until she wakes up?'

(Later)

'This isn't napping, it's sleeping.' He thought since they had been like this for hours and she hadn't woken up yet. 'Ok, I need to wake her up now, this is just ridiculous.'

"Peng? Hello, Peng, are you in there?"

'Oh no!' He thought as the tent flap was opened up and Song poked her head in.

"Are you-oh come on!"

"It's not what it looks like!" He tried to same though it came out muffled due to the position he was in.

Song blushed and stamped over with her hands on her hips before shaking the snow leopard. "Wake up!"

The leopard groaned as her eyes began to open up. "Ughhh… five more minutes…"

"No, out now." Growled Song as the other woman rubbed her eyes. "What do you think you're DOING?!"

"I was sleeping...wait, this isn't my hammock...and I'm guessing I'm not snuggling against a soft pillow?" She groaned as she began to remember what happened.

"What do you think?"

"...hi Peng, um… did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep." He admitted with a blush while Song pointed to the flap.

"Go back to your own tent, you just got put on laundry duty for the next week."

"Aw come on!" She groaned as she got and began to leave. "I just wanted to take a quick nap, he has the best bed in camp!"

"March!"

"Fine, fine, see you later Peng!' She called as Song let out a sigh.

"I apologize for her Peng, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, perfectly." He nodded while slightly missing the warmth near him. "B-But she didn't mean anything by it, she was actually on her way to bring me here when I almost fell."

"Let me guess, getting those arms working?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I mean I need to stay in sha-"

"Didn't we agree that you need to take it easy?" She cut him off with a sigh while he nodded.

"Yes, but it's just my ankle. As long as I don't put any pressure on it, then it should be ok, right?"

"Yeah, except that Ming apparently caught you falling? Mind explaining how that happened?"

"...well, I was doing upside down pushups when the breeze knocked me off balance…"

"Exactly my point. This is why I want you to keep any exercises down to a minimum. If she didn't catch you, your ankle might have gotten so much worse, it wouldn't be funny." She said as she crossed her arms. "No more exercise until it's fully healed, ok? You'll survive a few weeks of taking it easy, right?"

He looked at her and let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Alright Song, I'll stop."

"Good, now do you want to come get some dinner? I saved you some leftovers that aren't completely cold."

"Well I am getting a bit hungry, sure." He said as he got up and began to hobble towards her.

"Here, you can lean against me." She said as she held her hand out towards him.

"O-Ok, thanks." He took it and used his good foot to keep balance as they left the tent while looking down. 'Wow, I'm holding her hand. Keep it together Peng, this is just keeping balance, that's it.'

"So, Peng, I have some news for you, tomorrow we're gonna be moving camp, and I was asking if you'd like to come with me?"

He looked at her in surprise before getting an idea what she meant. "Oh, you mean so I don't get lost or injured more, right?"

"Yes, plus we like having you around, do you like being here?" She asked with a smile, surprising him.

"Well, yeah actually." He replied while looking around the camp and saw some of the girls already in the act of moving stuff around. "It's a little small, but cozy. Easy to know who's around, and everyone's real friendly."

"Yes, it's not much but it's home, and family, so will you come with us?" She asked with a smile. "And maybe when you finally heal up… maybe you'll decide to stay?"

Peng felt like he almost tripped hearing that as they reached the fire and sat down while she went to get the leftovers and let that repeat in his head. Stay with the Ladies of the Shade? As in, for good? Be part of their group and home?

He was unsure, he had left home to find out more about the world...but he had done that, and he had also learned that his uncle, the reason he was traveling, was not only a bad guy, but also dead, he was unsure what to do, maybe this was a blessing in disguise?

He saw Song come back with a bowl and accepted it with a smile. "Thank you Song."

"No problem Peng, and I'm sorry if I'm unloading a lot on your shoulder, there's no reason to respond right away, ok?"

"No no, it's fine." He spoke before picking some noodles up and slurped them up with a hum. "It's a lot, but not in a bad way. I don't think I have anything else to say but yes."

"Wait, really? Just like that? You want to stay here with us?" She asked in surprise, catching the other girl's attention.

"Well, yeah." He nodded looking at the bowl. "I mean, you've all tried to help take care of me, and even when my ankle heals, there's not really much for me to do. I mean, I know who my uncle was, and I haven't really had any plans on where or what I'd have in mind on settling down. And it's like what the others say, we snow leopards have to stick together."

"Yeah… I guess we do, huh?" She said with a smile before one of the girls cleared her throat.

"Um, Song? Can I talk to you quick, in private, like now?"

"What is it? Is it an emergency?"

"Um… yeah, I'd say so.. Actually everyone but Peng meet up in my tent." She said before running off.

Peng was confused as he saw the other girls follow her with Song raising an eyebrow. "Uh, was it something I said?"

"I don't think so, just wait here, I'll be back in a moment." She left him alone and went to the tightly packed tent and crossed her arms. "Alright, what's this all about?"

"Have you forgotten that we are all thieves, very active ones mind you, along with being called the Ladies of the Shade?! Now tell me what will happen when Peng joins the group!" Hissed the leopard who called the meeting.

"Whatever happened to sticking together?" She retorted while looking around to the other girls. "You say it, and Peng seems all for it, but now you're doing a complete change of face?"

"No, god no, I would love Peng to join us, but first off, we've been able to shake off a few scumbags and government officials by being women only, and secondly what do you think Peng is going to feel when he realizes we've all been lying to him about what we do?" She asked as a few of their eyes widened. "He hasn't asked, but he's gonna start asking HOW we can afford our stuff, and when he does, what do we tell him? Make up more lies? You saw how he reacted when he found out his uncle being good was a lie, but what do you think he'll do when he finds out we've been lying to him too?"

"Shit, you're right, he wanted to go fight Po when he found out, what do you think he'll do to us?"

"Wait, wait, wait, let's calm down here, we have options!" Song called out in an attempt to bring order to the chaos. "Think for a second, has he ASKED us what we do yet?"

The girls looked at each other before slowly shaking their heads.

"Ok, good, then that means we haven't lied to him yet! So, here's what our options are right now, we can either lie to him when he asks, or we could tell him the truth in a controlled environment where we can explain our reasoning, which sounds like a better idea?"

"...what if we just dodge the question?" One girl asked.

"Really, and how long will we be able to keep that up?"

"It was just a suggestion."

"Look, how about we vote, raise your hand for telling him now, keep it down for lying, ok?"

The ladies nodded with several either raising their hands up with the others keeping their down.

"Ok, let's see, twenty six...thirty… ok! Thirty seven hands up, just barely over half, we'll tell him the truth."

That got some groans from the girls who voted the other way.

"Well, we better go tell him before he starts to get suspicious. Trust me girls, this is for the best."

"Can't we tell him later, like after we move?"

"Yeah, if we tell him now, he might get second thoughts."

"I say we do another vote, let's tell him much, much later!"

This slowly turned into an argument with the girls speaking over each other.

"Later!"

"Now!"

"Tomorrow!"

"Tell him now!"

"SHHHHHHH!" Came the loud shush from the Twins putting their fingers to their lips.

"What, what is it?" Song asked, starting to get a headache from all the bickering.

The two made gestures to the flap while making motions of Peng with them covering their mouths.

"They're right. Argue like this and Peng will hear us, find out what we're talking about, and then we'd really be in trouble." Sighed Song. "Look, think of this like a bandage, it's better to just rip it off now than dread taking it off, ok?"

All of them went silent with a few looking at the ground with a nod.

"Good, now let's go out there...and explain what we are to him." Song said as she made to leave the tent. 'Even if it's going to be hard.'

The others nodded as they left the tent and marched towards Peng solemnly who had finished his meal by now. When he saw them all gather around him he was confused and quiet.

"Um… is something going on?"

"Peng… before you decide to join us for good… we have to tell you something." Song said as she sat down in front of Peng slowly.

"Tell me what?"

"The truth...on just how we maintain the camp and supplies." She said as she steeled herself before spitting it out. "We're bandits."

"...what?" He said in shock.

"Technically we're thieves, but I swear it's not as bad as it sounds, just hear us out, please." she urged with her hands up. "We're a group of thieves who survive by moving from town to town...taking valuables and money."

"What?!"

"And not from the super poor, I swear! We usually hit up middle class towns, I promise! We also sometimes steal from nobles caravans, not a lot, just necessities, where do you think we got you that bed on such short notice?"

Peng looked at her and then the other girls who either looked away or didn't deny it, making him look at the camp and start seeing how it all made sense. He looked at the ground and let out a deep breath before sitting down. "So this whole time, while I was laying in bed, you all went out and stole?"

"Only once, but yes, but we can explain, what were we supposed to do after the purge? Can't stay in one place or we'd be found, no one trusts us for us to live a decent life in a village after Tai Lung, and this was the only way to avoid the red light district." Song said with a sigh. "We aren't that bad, we never take from those who would be worse off with what we took and no one dies, but this is just who we are, and you need to know this now rather than later."

"Well...I'm not happy about the truth, but I am happy you told me the truth." He admitted. "I mean, I'm not someone who can say what you're doing is wrong. I know how some people might not have much choice if it means surviving, but that doesn't mean I can advise doing it."

"Well, as bad as this might sound we kind of enjoy it, it's fun to dance, it's a bit of revenge for the hell we all went through, plus we make sure to cover our tracks pretty well, only hit towns and roads that have a history of thievery before we arrive."

He saw several of them nod with him looking away. "But isn't that even more risky? You know, about the whole small numbers thing."

"Not quite, we may not look it, but we are skilled martial artists, and believe it or not sometimes being an all female group helps, makes it more enticing for a kung fu master to come by and 'save us' so to speak. It deters most gangs and corrupt nobles from attacking us sometimes too." She chuckled.

"They can never resist cute faces." One of them spoke up with a few chuckling.

"Yeah, plus the glory hounds know they can use the 'I saved a group of beautiful maidens from certain doom' story to help gain recognition, people love that kind of stories."

"Well, I'm not gonna get upset or act like I've never done something like that. Truth be told, on the off chance that I didn't have enough money from selling pots, I'd...do some pick pocketing, but only if I had no other choice." He admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"See? It's kind of the same for us, so what do you say Peng, still want to join us?"

"Well I'd feel pretty bad after all the stuff you've done for me. So...yeah, I do." He said as the girls perked up and few began to cheer.

"Great! Glad we talked this out." Song said as she held her hand out for him to shake it.

He took it and gave it a shake while the Twins moved over and hugged him on both sides, catching him off guard before hugging them back.

"Heh, I think they like you Peng." Chuckled Song as a few of the girls looked at them enviously.

"I-I guess so." He stuttered before the two girls pecked him on the cheeks, making his whole face go red before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and made him pass out on the ground.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Wow, the kids pretty innocent if he faints after a kiss, huh?"

"Yeah… and that's how I like them~"

"I call next!"

"No you don't!" Spoke Song with a shake of her head. 'Well, at least that went well.'

(Timeskip)

Peng was balancing on his one foot with his ankle currently in a small cast while doing breathing exercises outside his tent with the camp currently stationed near a small river.

'In...and out ...in...and out….' He thought as he breathed in and out, focusing on the exercise.

"Hey Peng." Greeted one of the ladies walking by carrying a box.

"Morning." He greeted before he inhaled. 'In...and out…'

"Hey Peng." Greeted another walking by with her parasol over her head.

"Morning." He greeted back and exhaled. 'In...and out…'

"Hey Peng." Called another as she dragged a large roll of silk behind her.

"Morning." He greeted once more. 'In...and out...'

"Hey Peng." Spoke three of them at once walking by with a wave.

"Girls." he nodded. 'In...and out…'

"Hey Peng." Called several more before the Twins began to approach him.

"Girls." He said before finding himself grabbed by them. "Huh, girls? What are you doing?"

One just held up a bar of soap as another held up several brushes as they made their way to the tent by the river.

"Hey wait, what are you-wait! I'm good, I already bathed!" He blushed.

One just shook her head as she and her sister kept walking. "It's been three days-"

"-And that's far too long Peng." Finished the other one.

"But I haven't been sweating, or getting all that dirty, see? My fur's still nice and shiny." He spoke up.

"I know, but you still need to clean-"

"-regularly or you'll fall out of habit and end up-

"-a gross slob." They finished as they reached the tent and opened it to show several large buckets full of steaming water in them with a few large cauldrons full of boiling water over several fires near the back.

"B-But I won't! Honest! At the very least, let me do it myself." He blushed.

"We can't do that Peng because-"

"-Your ankle is still hurt, you could slip-"

"-And end up more injured than before."

"But I managed to last time." He said as they made their way towards the largest bucket that was large enough to fit several people. "This is overkill!"

"Don't be silly Peng-"

"-We're doing this to make sure you're all-"

"-Squeaky clean." They finished before they began to lower him in.

"H-Hey! I'm still wearing my clothes!"

They stopped and looked at each other before giving grins which made him feel nervous.

"Uh...on second thought, maybe this'll help get them clean too." He said before they began to quickly take his clothes off. "H-Hey, stop that, stop it! I am not a child, I can do this myself!"

The two didn't listen and tossed his clothes aside before lowering him in the water with him blushing.

'I feel more embarrassed than wrong.' He thought before the twins began to pour multiple shampoos and lotions on him before they began to lather him up. "H-Hey, what is all this, don't I just need one?"

"Relax, we have extras-"

-to go around, besides-"

"-it'll help you smell like springtime." They said with a smile as Peng began to get covered in bubbles.

"I don't need to smell good or like springtime, I'm just going to get sweaty again later!" He spoke up before one of them grabbed a basket filled with water before dumping it out and washed the suds off him. "Ah! T-That one was cold!"

"Ah, my bad Peng. but-"

"-cold water is good for the soul." They said before bringing out several bath brushes.

"H-Hey, I can scrub myself down you know!"

"Please-"

"-we-"

"-insist." They said before they began to rapidly scrub him over.

(Later)

"All done Peng-"

-Now it's time to dry you off-"

"-And take care of you." Said the twins as Peng groaned.

"Again, I can do this myself and what do you mean by take care, all I'm doing is drying my fur and putting my clothes back on." He spoke while feeling exhausted, even if it was just the girls doing all the work.

"That's not true at all-"

-Peng, we have to make sure that soft fur it all combed-"

"And brushed, so hold still~"

"W-Wait! I'm good, really!" He cried as they pulled him out and began to pull out brushes, combs and towels from behind their backs. "Help!"

"Hey! What's going on here?" Called a voice as several of the girls walked in with the Twins turning and Peng sighing in relief. "Peng? What are you doing in here? I thought you liked to wait after everyone else was done?"

"I do, but the Twins grabbed me and gave me a bath against my will! Help!"

That made them turn to the Twins who tried smiling innocently before the group of women looked at each other and nodded before smirking. "In that case, why waste good water? We better make sure THEY get all nice and clean too."

"Wait, that isn't necessary-"

"-We assure you, all we need to do is dry off Peng-"

"-And make sure his fur is nice and soft." They said before the women grabbed them and tossed them into the bath.

"Relax, we're just lending a little hand. Peng, you can go ahead and finish up on your own if you're good."

"I-I am, thanks girls." He said as he quickly grabbed a towel and his clothes before hobbling out of the tent. 'Thank god they showed up!' he thought as he wrapped the towel around his waist as he beelined for his tent.

The girls looked at the Twins while crossing their arms as the leader walked over with a glare.

"So, did you really think we were gonna let you get away with doing that? Without telling us?"

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice, now was it?"

"Whatever happened to snow leopards sticking together, huh?" They said as the Twins groaned.

"We wanted it to be a surprise-"

-And show you him at dinner, all nice and clean-"

"And soft too!"

"Well now you two get to be all 'nice, clean, and soft'." They smirked evilly while pulling out their own brushes making the Twins gulp.

'We may have made a mistake!'

(Later)

"Peng, good news." Smiled one of the women entering his tent as he laid on the pillow.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked curiously as he sat up.

"It's been quite a while, but I think it's safe to say that your ankle is healed up."

"Wait, really? You mean it?" He asked excitedly as she nodded.

"That's right, I just need to get the bandages off and make sure you don't put too much pressure on it. Even if it's healed up, you still need to give it time before you can go jumping around." She advised as he nodded eagerly.

"Of course, of course, but I can't believe it's finally coming off!" He laughed happily.

She smiled and moved over before unraveling the bandages and tossed them aside. "Alright, now calmly try to stand up on your own."

"Ok." He said as he did as instructed only to wince a little as he put weight on his previously injured ankle.

"How does it feel?"

"A little bit sore, but I'll live." He said with a smile.

"Why don't you go ahead and go for a walk outside? I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you're better." She said as she patted his head.

"Ok, sure!" He said happily as he began to move towards the door. He opened it and looked around the camp before walking in a random direction while feeling glad to be on both feet. "Hey, girls! My leg is all healed, I can finally walk again!"

"Way to go Peng!"

"Glad to see you're on your feet."

"Finally, we can stop holding back around you!"

"I'm so happy you're all better now!"

He waved around while getting an idea and took off running to some crates. He jumped and did some front flips before landing on the top and balanced on his healed up leg while his foot was balancing solely on an apple.

"Wow, someone sure has nimble feet." Muttered one girl in amazement. "What else can you do Peng?"

"Throw me something and I can show you."

"Here!" Said one before throwing a parasol at him.

Peng swung his paw and knocked it into the air and jumped up before landing on the tip while the parasol opened up and landed on the crate, end down.

"Awesome!" Called another before grabbing one of the leopards next to her and throwing her at Peng.

"Waah!" She cried as Peng's eyes widened.

"Whoa!" He cried as he jumped towards her and caught her midair. He managed to land on his feet and winced due to the sore foot, but didn't fall or drop her.

"Thanks Peng." She sighed in relief before glaring at the one who threw her. "Why did you throw me?!"

"I wanted to see if he could manage to handle your weight."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"No, implying maybe. I mean you HAVE been eating some extra sweet buns." She said with a chuckle.

"You bitch! Let me down Peng, I'm gonna kill her!" Snarled the girl before Peng let her on her feet before she ran after the other one who took off laughing.

"So, those two aside you're more or less healed now, right?" Asked one as Peng nodded.

"Yeah, which means I can get back to exercising completely. I was starting to feel a bit lazy." He said with a grin as Song walked forward.

"I'm glad to hear that Peng, you go do that while we start dinner, ok?"

"Thanks Song." He nodded before walking away and took a few practice palm strikes. 'Man it feels good to be unrestricted, I was starting to go a bit stir crazy.'

As he walked by some of the girls, they gave devious grins.

"So...you girls thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Now that we don't have to worry about his ankle we can have some real fun with him?"

"Bingo."

"I'm not so sure." Spoke one with a shy tone. "I mean, isn't he a bit young?"

"Oh yeah, we won't go ALL the way, but we can entertain ourselves by making him overreact, right?"

"Besides, if he's sticking around, imagine what he'll turn into when he hits puberty. Go on, imagine it."

"Oh yeah...I definitely am~" Chuckled one with a bit of drool. "And I'm liking what I'm seeing~"

"Yeah… if he's related to Tai Lung we have a lot to look forward too~"

"And I know just the perfect way to get a rise out of him." Said one with a grin as she began to saunter up towards him. "Watch this, oh Peng~"

"Huh? What is it?" He asked as he turned around.

"Could you do something for me?"

"Um, sure, what is it? Getting firewood, putting up a tent, hunting dinner?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of helping me with my laundry."

"Oh, really? Um…. can it wait? I wanted to practice kung fu for a bit…"

"You sure? There's an awful lot, and I need someone with big arms like yours to help~" She whispered trailing her hands across his arms making him blush. "It won't take too long, I promise."

"O-Ok...um ...I-I guess I could help a little bit…" He admitted making her smile and lead him to a tent while flashing a thumbs up to the other girls.

"...Damn, lucky bitch."

"Hey, dibs on 'accidentally' falling asleep in his bed with him tonight!" Said one as she got an idea.

"Oh yeah? Well dibs on getting him to help scrub my back."

"Dibs on scrubbing HIS back."

(Later)

Song sighed as she shivered in her hammock. 'Great, another freezing night.' She rubbed her arms to try and warm up while curling her tail around her waist. 'I wonder if we have any spare blankets I could borrow?'

She climbed up and left her tent before making her way to the storage tent. As she walked she saw two other girls quietly sneaking out of said tent with several blankets, but headed in the opposite direction of the sleeping wing of the camp. She frowned and narrowed her eyes. 'Where are they going off to?' She thought as she began to follow them. 'And why do they need so many blankets?' She thought before seeing them sneak into Peng's tent. 'Oh no, not this time.'

She ran towards the tent before bursting in with a large frown. "Ok you two, step away from ...Peng?" She said, to see way more than just two of the girls trying to fit on his bed, with most of them not wearing very much to begin with.

"Come on, scoot over."

"Stop pushing."

"Give him to me, you've already held him long enough!"

"Oh please, you're the one trying to rub your bare fur against his head."

"Excuse me, but what are you all doing in here?!"

The girls jumped and slowly turned to see Song glaring at them, making all of them gulp.

"Um…. it was cold so we decided to try and help keep Peng warm?"

"Oh? And what did he say?"

"Um… he was asleep, and he kinda passed out after the fifth girl came in?"

Song facepalmed and groaned. "Everyone. Out."

"...No." Said one as she held onto Peng. "It's cold and he might freeze, plus we're all here, we got blankets, I say we stay, what do you think girls?"

"Yeah!" They agreed as Song's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you… is this a rebellion?!"

"No, it's us wanting to be comfortable for just one night, is that so bad?"

"It is when you keep pulling stunts like this yes!" She groaned. "He is part of the group, you can't just treat him like a play thing, or like a pet o-or something else!"

"We're not, we just like to get him nice and comfortable. After all, this way when he really gets older he won't feel shy or meek when talking to girls." Said one as she took Peng and rested his face on her lap.

"Or you could scar him for life and make him terrified of women, or mess him up or something!" Spoke Song while stamping over. "Did that thought ever cross one of your minds?"

"Nope, not even once." Said one with a shrug. "Then again most kung fu artists are at least a little messed up, right?"

"Besides, if anything, we're just sharing body heat so nobody freezes to death. He'd be crushed if he found out one of his friends got frozen because we couldn't stay warm together."

"Yeah, I think it's even going to start snowing soon, would you like to cuddle up Song?"

"Also I vote we steal a large bed next time we cum across a caravan, or at least some giant pillows to make it bigger."

Song groaned seeing they weren't listening and made a move to reprimand them, but looked at Peng's sleeping expression and found it adorable. "I….I want to hold him and in exchange I'll… think about it."

"Knew she'd break." Whispered one of them.

"Hehe, of course." Chuckled One as Song got on the over crowded bed and took Peng into her arms.

'Wow...he's like a giant fluffy warm pillow.' She thought while feeling him purring while unconscious. 'No wonder they keep trying to get close to him, he's so cute and adorable!'

The other girls got comfy and cuddled with Peng feeling warmth all over him.

'So nice…. Like being surrounded by warm clouds ...zzzzz.'

(Two weeks later)

'Ok, they shouldn't find me up here!' Thought Peng hiding near the top of some bamboo. 'I don't get it, why do they keep coming to me for everything, I've barely been able to train!'

"Peng? Oh Peng, where are you?"

'Nooo! Ok, just stay quiet and hide, think of it as stealth training!' He thought as he saw some of the girls walk around the bamboo.

"Peng! Come on, where are you? I know I saw you run this way!"

"Maybe he went back to camp."

"Good call, let's loop back and see if we can find him."

'What do they want me for this time? I've had a bath, I'm pretty sure all the laundry is done, and I made it very clear that I am not going to help perform with them at the next village!' He thought while holding his breath. 'I don't wanna catch a sight of their...undergarments and hear them tease me or I might turn out into some kind of pervert.' He thought as he shook his head. 'I need a break from the teasing, just for a day!'

"Come on Peng, quit hiding and show yourself!"

"You know we'll find you eventually!"

'That's what you think.' He kept quiet and climbed higher on the bamboo shoots to the top and balanced on one before jumping to others with the foliage hiding him. 'I'll just stay up here for a few hours until they lose interest.'

The girls below were annoyed to see the snow leopard nowhere with a few of them hitting some bamboo with their parasols.

"How did he get away, and where could he possibly be hiding?! There's nothing around for miles but bamboo!"

"Think he might have tried digging a hole to hide in?"

"Ugh, damn it, since when did it become this hard to find him?"

"Hmmm," One rubbed her chin with a grin. "maybe we can lure him out."

"Lure him? What, like with a meal or something?"

"I mean something that gets him nice and shy about. Something he doesn't like to admit he likes to stare at."

"Oh! Ok, I think I get what you mean." Chuckled another with a grin.

Peng himself sighed with relief as he sat crossed legged without dropping and heard the sounds go quiet. 'They must have headed back to camp.' He thought as he looked around and took a kung fu stance. 'Maybe now I can finally train in peace.'

"Oh wow! Your chest has really grown!"

"Thanks, and yours is pretty big too, have you been eating something new?"

Peng's eyes opened and turned his head before shaking it. 'No, don't get distracted.'

"Wow, your butt's getting a bit big too."

"Well I guess I've been snacking a little. It's not THAT noticeable, is it?"

"It definitely is, your pants look like they'll break apart any second!"

'Ignore it Peng, you're not a pervert, you are not a pervert.' He thought as his face heated up.

"Hey, is it just me or is it getting hot out here?"

"Yeah, wanna take our tops off?"

"Sure, since there's no one around to stare, we can go full bare."

"Awesome, wanna give each other massages too?"

"Sure, we can even some lotion I have on me."

Peng's eyes widened and went beet red while gulping and looked at where he heard the voices. 'T-They wouldn't do all that, I mean, there's no cover, except for the bamboo...they just might...m-maybe I should make sure there's no one around except them, just to keep them safe.' He thought as he began to slowly head towards the voices. He poked his head from the foliage and climbed down the bamboo, only to accidentally move on an old shoot that made a loud creaking sound.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it came from over there!"

"Oh no!" He let out before seeing a few parasols flying over and broke the stalk, making him yelp and go falling down and land face down on the ground with a groan as the girls ran over.

"Yes! I knew that would work, grab him!"

"Should we tie him up so he doesn't run away?"

"No need girls." One moved over and picked him up before hugging him close to her body near her chest. "If we hold him like this, I don't think he'll WANT to run."

"Aw no fair, I should get to hold him, this was my idea!"

"Then you can get close and help hug his back."

"Huh… ok, sure."

"W-Wait, this is all a misunderstanding, I swear!" Peng cried out with a blush.

"Oh? So you DIDN'T try to take a peak?" Teased one girl as Peng wound up surrounded by them and held closely making his face heat up more.

"I-I-I just wanted to make sure you were ok!" He sputtered as they headed back to camp with Peng feeling their chests under the clothing all around his head. 'W-Why does this keep happening to me?!'


	111. Kotori, Female Dark Mist, and Yuma

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Kotori, Female Dark Mist, and Yuma

Series: Yugioh Zexal

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mizuki residence-

Kotori yawned while slowly waking up at five in the morning. She felt a cool breeze coming in through the open window and moved out of bed and walked to it. 'I should have checked the weather, I didn't think it was gonna be this cool so early.'

As she looked out the window, she noticed that there was a new billboard outside that was advertising extra large bras. She glanced down at herself while shutting the window and sighed. 'I need to get some sleep or I'll fall asleep in class.'

As she went back to bed, she didn't notice that a blank card flew in and landed under her pillow. Said card seemed to give off a glow which she didn't see as she pulled the covers up and closed her eyes.

(In her dreams)

Kotori blinked while in a dark black ocean in a blue and green v-cup bikini with no memory of how she got there. She looked around and saw it was just her and shivered since the water was cold.

Splash.

Splash.

She looked around before seeing a pair of yellow eyes looking at her from the water's depths. She shivered and tried swimming away and looked around. "Where's the beach? There must be a shore around here."

"**Do you want to return to the shore?**" said a distorted voice.

"Huh? Who? Who said that?" she asked looking around while getting goosebumps.

"**A friend.**"

"What kind?" she asked on guard. "Where are you?"

"**A good one, and look down.**"

She did and saw the eyes.

"**Hello.**"

"AHH!" she yelped jumping back while seeing ripples and started swimming away.

"**You can't run from me, I only mean to help.**"

She swam faster before seeing the eyes all around her.

"**Want to return to shore?**"

"Of course I do!"

"**Then make a deal with me.**"

Kotori stopped swimming and looked at the eyes. "What?"

"**You heard me, want to make a deal with me?**"

"...what kind?" she asked, getting creeped out. "Just who ARE you?"

"**A friend and just a simple insignificant little deal.**" it spoke as she saw what looked like black goop rising up with the eyes looking right at her. "**You needn't be worried, I'm here to help you.**"

Kotori gulped. "W-What deal?"

"**It's simple...I want you to feed me and destroy a certain person.**"

"Feed you?" Kotori backed up with a shiver. "What do you mean?"

"**You know, with numbers.**" The voice chuckled. "**Like Utopia.**"

Kotori's eyes widened while the slime rose up and got bigger and bigger with her sweating nervously. "U-Utopia?"

"**Yes, I require more numbers for more power. And with you, it'll be possible.**" the voice chuckled as the slime moved towards her.

"B-But-"

"**Don't you want to swim to shore? To be better than anyone else, to get back at that cat girl for trying to steal what is yours?**"

"Wait, you mean Cathy?" she asked, seeing the slime spread out and surround her making her shiver and feel fear.

"**Yes. I can help. You see, I know what you're like, what you're really like.**"

"N-No you don't!" she yelled out shaking her head.

"**Oh? So you mean to tell me you don't feel the least bit annoyed when she smiles at the person you're close to? The boy you secretly yearn for?**"

She blushed.

"**So do you want to be the one he sees as a woman or a bridesmaid for some other wedding?**" the slime asked moving closer with Kotori shaking her head.

"You don't know what you're talking about! I...I don't like Yuma like that!"

"**Ah, I said the boy you secretly liked, I never said his name.**" laughed the slime. "**So you admit it yourself.**"

"N-No!"

"**So, want to be the best? Then take my offer or you might never make it to shore before he marries, and who knows, it might be that cat girl that gets him in the end.**"

"No way!" she shook her head while feeling the water getting up higher and felt her body grow heavy. "This isn't real! It's just a dream I'll wake up from!"

"**Perhaps, or perhaps not. Face it Kotori, whether you choose to pursue Yuma is up to you, but I can guarantee you power in anything you want. If you use me and take my offer, I will make sure nothing stands in your way, and no one either.**" The slime chuckled while forming a long hand from its body. "**So care to shake on it?**"

Kotori was struggling to stay afloat due to the water and coughed some out when it reached her neck and looked at the hand with unease, but also felt compelled to accept it at the offer, even the rational part thinking back on what it wanted.

"**I don't have all day you know.**"

Kotori coughed and felt herself almost ready to go under and reached out before grabbing the hand with the slime letting out a chuckle. "O-Ok! Ok! Just please help!"

The slime formed a toothy grin. "**Good, oh and one more thing, I'm consuming your body for this to work so...hope you company!**"

"Wait wha-"

NOM!

Her screams were muffled as everything went black with the slime coating her whole body as in the real world she groaned and tossed in her sleep as the card glowed with a glowing number appearing on the back of her neck.

(Later on)

Yuma ran down the road while trying to get to class on time, since he slept in and it's two minutes before class.

"Yuma, you will be late at the rate you are running."

"I know that already!" He yelled while running fast, went under a ladder and had a swarm of black cats crossing his path.

"Observation, you have bad luck today."

"I do not!"

"But is it not true that all those lead to several years of bad luck?"

"That's just-" he tried to say before slipping on a banana peel, went flying down hill, hit several mirrors, and crashed right into a china shop.

CRASH!

Destroying everything and cementing his status as a bull in a china shop.

Astral floated over the very bloodied Yuma. "Observation, I was correct about your bad luck."

"Shut...up." he groaned getting up and looked himself over. "Dang it! I gotta get myself cleaned up."

"Ahem." said an old lady with a broom. "Not until you pay for everything you destroyed."

"Uh…." Yuma smiled nervously. "I don't have my wallet on me?"

"..." she gave him the broom. "Then clean this up!"

"UGH!"

(Three hours of cleaning later)

-At school-

"Great, I'm the latest I've ever been, must be a record." he grumbled.

"It was your bad luck that caused the disaster."

"Don't remind me." He grumbled while walking to class, only to discover that it was almost the end of the school day. "...damn it!"

"Why hello Yuma, so glad you could finally make it."

He groaned seeing his teacher. "Um...I have a good reason why I'm late."

"Humor me."

"I crashed into a china shop and had to clean up the whole mess I made."

"...see me later today for detention." The teacher said while walking away.

'DAMN IT!' He thought before seeing Kotori walking down the hall. "Hey Kotori, wait up!"

But she didn't respond before turning to him with a smile. "Hello Yuma, what is it?"

"Sorry I was so late today, I was hung up on other stuff."

She blinked. "Was it Cathy?"

"Eh? No."

"Did you run into Shark and spend the time dueling him?"

"No."

"...was it a bully?"

"No."

"...did you oversleep again?"

"...maybe?" he looked away while she sighed and shook her head. "B-But it wasn't just that! I...kinda...might have...broken a bunch of china and had to stick around and clean it all up."

"..." she chuckled at that while Yuma turned red in the face.

"It's not funny!"

"Actually it is, what next? A museum full of glass?" Kotori laughed.

"With your bad luck Yuma, it is possible." remarked Astral.

"I told you I don't have bad luck!" he yelled at the figure.

Kotori looked at Astral while smirking a little. 'There he is, the puppet master pulling on my Yuma's strings.'

'**Indeed, the original number too.**' came the voice in her head, who Kotori had been told was called Number 96, Dark Mist. '**The one who's caused all the trouble that's been going on. He's the one at fault here.**'

'But what should we do exactly? I can't punch a...ghost.'

'**Don't worry, just focus on getting me numbers without getting his attention. No doubt he's helping this Yuma friend of yours to get more numbers, which is why you need to make sure they don't find out about me, got it?**'

'Of course, I'm no fool.' she thought with a dark tint to her eyes while Yuma waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Kotori? Kotori. You in there?"

"Eh? What?" She asked innocently. "I was daydreaming about...well you getting straight A's."

"Really?"

"No, just about how funny it would be if you accidentally went to school naked or something." She chuckled. "Sorry, I'm still trying to get that he he he."

He deadpanned and groaned. "It's not that funny."

"He he he."

"It is amusing." Astral said. "And highly likely due to your unfortunate bad luck."

"I don't have bad luck!" yelled Yuma flailing his arms. "I'm the luckiest guy in the whole school for your information!"

"With my assistance maybe, but before I came...so quote a passerby from that day. You couldn't even win against a Kuriboh."

"Who said that?!"

"Some random person." Astral said. "I also have a number of quotes from said person, want to hear them?"

"No!"

"Well school's almost done for the day, sorry we couldn't hang out." apologized Kotori. "Maybe we can make up for it tomorrow, just try to get up early."

"Really?"

She nodded. "And Yuma...want to hang out tomorrow after school? See a movie or something?" 'He he he.'

He blinked and was speechless with Astral curious. "Uh, you mean, just the two of us?"

"Well of course, who else would there be?" Kotori waved off. "So, want to hang out?"

"Sure, sounds fun." he smiled.

"Great." she smiled before the bell rang and she walked off with a wave. "See ya."

She waved back before smirking a little. 'So easy...although it does feel wrong playing with his feelings. Especially when he just got out of a china shop.'

'**He will be fine.**' waved off Dark Mist. '**For the time being, you can use this time to hunt for numbers.**'

'But I don't duel, I don't even have a deck.'

'**That is why I made you a deck while you were sleeping. It's in your back pocket.**'

She blinked while touching her skirt and felt a deck right in her pocket.

'**It's a very good one too, better than the Gagagas and the like in his deck. Looks better too in my opinion.**'

'Ok, but I still never dueled before.'

'**You'll learn fast. Just follow my orders when we find someone with a number and you'll do just fine.**'

'Well...ok, but please don't give me bad advice.'

'**Like I would do that to my partner in crime.**' the number chuckled with Kotori not feeling unnerved by it.

(Later)

Kotori walked down a dark street while looking at the deck in her hand while feeling an exhilarated sensation. She could finally feel how good it meant to duel with her own cards.

The only problem was that she didn't know HOW to find a number, or a duelist for that matter.

'Hopefully I don't accidentally ask a weirdo to duel...ugh.'

'**It doesn't matter who you duel, so long as they have a number, that's what counts.**' spoke Dark Mist firmly. '**Whether it be a man, woman, or child, you WILL get their number.**'

"But how? I don't even know where to find one."

'**Just look for someone with either a mark or a crazed look on their face. It's easy to figure out who's in possession with a number.**'

Kotori looked around and fiddled with the deck before she spotted someone sitting at a bench and staring at a card with a grin. She ducked behind a bush and squinted her eyes. "Hang on, I see someone."

"He he he he." chuckled the person. "Yes yes, I will take care of you...my precious."

'**Yep, obsession. That's a number holder.**'

'What should I do first?'

'**It's obvious. Make your presence known and make it clear you want the number. He won't give it up, so you'll take it in a duel. Remember, show NO mercy. Doing so will make you hesitate and lead to your end. Just think about the power you'll get with that card in our possession.**'

'And if I lose?'

'**Consider Yuma off the market and in the hands of a cat girl.**'

Kotori frowned hearing that and clenched her hand before taking a deep breath and walked out. "Hey you!"

The figure didn't hear her. "Precious precious. He he he."

Kotori was annoyed and walked closer before tapping his shoulder. "Hey you, I'm talking to you."

"He he he. Precious."

"HEY!"

He turned and saw her. "What? I'm busy here."

"Yeah, staring at that number." she frowned. "And I'm here to take it for myself."

"Hell no! My precious and I are going to marry tonight so fuck off!" He hissed in anger.

'Ew.'

"Fuck off!"

"I've got a better idea. We duel." she frowned. "Winner gets the loser's number card."

"Fuck off! Precious and I need to make babies!"

"..." she pulled out her duel disk. "Just duel before I rip that number up!"

He growled at Kotori while seeing her holding a glowing card and grinned. "Another precious? Alright! I'll duel, win, and claim it as my own!"

"And once I get your card, I'm kicking you in the groin!"

'**Mmm...I'd love to see that partner.**'

'Weirdos like this need a good dose of reality.' Kotori thought with a frown.

"Precious precious! I will have all the precious!" The man laughed while twitching like crazy with a grin. He activated his duel disk with Kotori doing the same.

Man: 4000

Kotori: 4000

"You start." Kotori said. "After all, you are going to lose regardless."

"Fine, I draw!"

Man's hand: 6

"I start things off and summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!"

Said monsters appeared while looking very eager for a battle.

Goblin Attack Force- ATK: 2300/DEF: 0

Kotori looked at the monster while feeling a little intimidated as this was her first duel.

"Then I put one face down card, your move." he snickered.

Kotori's hand: 6

She looked at her cards and tried to figure out what to do next. 'Ok, should I try and defend? His monster's attack is pretty high, and I don't know if I can battle it this turn. Should I play a spell? Or set a trap? Gah! Yuma makes it seem so much easier.'

'**Want help or no?**' asked Dark Mist.

'Of course! I don't know what to do!'

'**Oh, alright. For this particular monster, I suggest baiting him with a weak monster with a devastating special effect then use a field spell to increase your own monsters and weaken his. But don't try anything stupid like a strong monster, he will see through you and try tributing on the next turn.**'

'But I only have two monsters in my hand. Do I go with attack or defense?'

'**Attack, that way it's more of a surprise when you use your field spell and effect.**'

"Ok, I'll summon out my Autumn Fairy Sprite in attack mode!"

A small fairy with black mold on its brownish leaf dress and bone like wings appeared on the field.

Autumn Fairy Sprite- ATK: 100/DEF: 900

"Ha! Weak!"

'What's next?'

'**Add the field spell, then end your turn.**'

"Um...I place the field spell Autumn Realm on the field."

A large decayed forest with black soil and purple sludge appeared on the field as the Autumn Fairy Sprite's eyes glowed a purple hue.

"Ha! Precious isn't scared of this! Ha ha!"

"Do you ever stop laughing? It's annoying." she frowned. "Now I end my turn."

Man's hand: 5

"Ha ha ha! Go my goblins! Attack the stupid fairy!"

As the monster ran towards the fairy, it got stuck in the sludge.

"EH?!"

'**Autumn Realm allows weaker monsters to attack, but leaves those over two thousand unable to move unless they tribute a hundred life points per monster. The perfect trap.**'

"Your goblins can't do a thing because they have over two thousand attack points." smirked Kotori. "And if you want them to attack, you have to pay up a one hundred life points."

'**Gah! Don't tell him that! Now he will summon weaker monsters instead of his strongest ones!**'

"What? But I thought I was supposed to explain the card effects." she whispered.

'**No! That won't help you win! You had to WAIT until they have very few life points UNTIL you explain the card effects. This isn't a friendly duel it's a duel to the metaphorical death!**'

"Then why make me play it so early!" she yelled out with the man chuckling.

"A hundred life points? I can pay that no problem!"

'**See! Now he's going to keep paying life points until that cards destroyed. As for WHY I told you to play it, it was to get him flustered and unable to THINK!**' Dark Mist growled. '**Are you REALLY as dumb as Yuma?!**'

"HEY! This is my first duel!" she scowled. "You're the one who wanted me to go finding numbers right off the bat and didn't bother helping me figure out these cards!"

"I pay the price an attack your fairy."

Man: 3900

BOOM!

And cue the fairy exploding into dust from several clubs.

Kotori reeled back from the shockwave.

Kotori: 1800

'**Again, don't do that again! You need to keep him in the dark UNTIL he's on his last ropes, now GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!**'

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" she snapped with an eye twitch. "Then why don't you do a better job of telling me these things ahead of time?!"

'**Fine, but don't blurt out my advice next time.**'

"I'll be nice and end my turn, but if that's all you can do then that other precious will be all mine next turn!"

Kotori's hand: 4

Kotori looked at the cards while feeling overwhelmed. 'Ok, so with me having no monsters, I should go on the defense, right?'

'**Look again, you have another monster. And its effect can cripple his life points, just listen to me this time and try not to blabber.**' Dark Mist deadpanned.

"Precious is waiting." The man tapped his foot.

"Fine, I summon Autumn Witch to the field in attack mode."

A small witch with a bone like hat and a staff made out of leaves appeared.

Autumn Witch- ATK: 600/DEF: 700

"And I use her effect, one per turn I can pick a random card from your hand and if it's a monster, you lose life points equal to that monster's attack."

"Ha! Go ahead and pick, but it won't do much." he smirked.

"Alright, then it's time to pick." she spoke holding a finger out. "I pick...the one on the far left."

And the card was turned to reveal...the monster card Launcher Spider.

The witch zapped the card as black sludge covered the man's face.

Man: 1800

"Ahhh!" he cried out with a glare with Kotori smirking.

"What was that about it not doing much?"

'**It was a lucky shot, but to max out the monster's effect, I suggest using a spell to destroy that monster. Like oh say Black Hole or something.**'

"But it'll wipe out my own monster too."

'**Autumn Realm can summon a monster if you tribute a spell into the graveyard.**'

"Really?"

'**Yes. Now use it when he attacks, and it can be from the deck or graveyard the monster, not the hand.**'

"Alright, I can work with that." Kotori said. "I'll end my turn."

Man's hand: 5

"My goblins are in defense mode after attacking, but they won't stay for long! I'll sacrifice them and summon Luster Dragon #2!"

A large green dragon appeared while roaring as it had blue diamonds on the arms and legs with a small beard under its head.

Luster Dragon #2- ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400

"And then I activate my face down card! Rush Recklessly!"

Said card appeared and caused the dragon to glow an orange hue.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed. "Now his attack points go up by seven hundred!"

Luster Dragon #2- ATK: 3100

"Now go! Eat that witch and give me that precious!"

"Not so fast! I activate Autumn Realm's other effect! If I sacrifice a spell card, I can summon a monster from my deck or graveyard! And I'll get rid of Dark Hole from my hand!"

The card vanished before a giant leaf storm appeared and covered the field.

"Now come out! Autumn Deity!"

A giant octopus like creature appeared while it was covered in black ooze, purple bones, fifty eyes, and had two large branch like hands with pointed nails at each end.

Autumn Deity- ATK: 3200/DEF: 0

"And when he's summoned to the field, you lose one thousand life points." Kotori said as the deity summoned a storm of skeletal birds to attack the man directly.

Man: 800

"GAH!" he cried out stumbling back with a growl.

"Oh and by the way." Kotori said as Dark Mist whispered into her ear. "His other effect is that you have to attack him, no one else."

"What?!"

"That's right, which means your dragon can't do anything else but battle him."

"Grrrrr!" He growled while foaming at the mouth.

'**Ha! What a rabid beast.**'

The man growled. "Fine! Get it over with!"

"Mmm, don't you have to attack first? It's still your turn."

"FUCK OFF WHORE! I get it!"

"Whore?!" she let out with a frown and glare.

The dragon lunged at Autumn Deity, only to get a poison ink cloud to the face.

BOOM!

Which exploded and caused the dragon to burst into pieces.

Man: 700

"I put one face down card and end my turn."

Kotori's hand: 5

Kotori looked at the field before looking at Dark Mist, who was still a cloud of nothing and gold eyes.

'**What? You can end him, but he might pull his number out if your not careful.**'

"Then what do you suggest?"

'**I say use a spell to drindle his life points to zero, and you have such a card.**'

Kotori looked at the middle card and blinked.

'**All you have to do is sacrifice seven hundred life points and poof, he's done and the number is ours for the taking.**'

"Um ok. I activate the spell card Autumn Destruction."

A card with a rotting tree that leaked ooze from the branches appeared on the field.

"And I will get rid of your life points by sacrificing seven hundred life points."

"What?!"

"Basically you perv, I can get rid of any amount of your life points as long as I sacrifice as many from my life points."

"You can't!"

"Oh yes I can!"

Kotori: 1100

A black sludge ball shot out of the card and hit the man in the face.

Man: 0

At the same speed as a bullet.

"AHHH!" he yelled falling back and groaning while Kotori smiled.

"I won! I won I won!"

'**Just get the card from his deck.**' Dark Mist deadpanned. '**Save the victory party for when we get ALL of them.**'

"Uh...how do I do that?"

'**Like this.**' Dark Mist's form glowed dark before a black tendril shot out and reached into the man who groaned before a glowing orb rose into the tendril and into Dark Mist.

"...oh."

'**It was a weak number, but I have a little more form. But I won't be able to touch you until we get more numbers.**'

"Well before we do, I'm gonna go over this deck until I know for sure what to do on my own."

'**Good, I don't want to feel like a babysitter who has to do all the work. Of course, I COULD take over the reins if you can't duel.**' chuckled the number with Kotori frowning.

"I can duel on my own, I just need to understand all these new cards from memory."

'**Good, just make it quick. I don't want to wait too long just to get another number card.'**

"I'll figure this deck out in no time, but it's getting late and I need to get back home or my mom is gonna want answers on where I've been." Kotori said before walking away. 'Hopefully Yuma doesn't get too angry when I take his numbers.'

(Much later)

Yuma yawned while waking up from his bed. He rubbed his eyes and went to get dressed while managing to get up earlier than usual.

As he looked at the mirror, he noticed that Kotori was watching him from the window, which he quickly looked at and saw...no one there.

"What the...yawn."

"What is wrong Yuma?" asked Astral.

"Oh nothing...thought I saw Kotori outside." He yawned.

"...have you been dreaming of her lately?" Astral asked while Yuma spat out his toothbrush.

"W-What?! No! Of course not!"

"Then why Kotori specifically?"

"Um…" He gulped before seeing Kotori outside the window again. "Look!"

Astral looked outside and saw no one. "Look at what? The clouds?"

"No Kotori! I just saw her!"

"I think you need some rest, I suggest going back to bed."

"But I did see her!" He yelled while seeing Kotori again, waving at him. "THERE!"

The spirit looked out and saw no one outside, just the rising sun. "Observation, the sun is brighter in the morning then during the afternoon...fascinating."

Yuma ran over and looked outside the window. "I don't get it, what's Kotori doing outside my house?"

"Go back to bed Yuma."

"But-" He said while not looking down, which had Kotori holding on for dear life on the rooftop.

"Now."

"Ugh!" he groaned. "Fine! I'll go back to bed, but I don't wanna hear you telling me to hurry up and get up!"

As he walked back, Kotori peeked her head up and looked inside.

'Why did you make me do this again?'

'**To make sure he's getting up, and to steal his numbers if we have the chance.**'

'But I thought we could only get numbers by winning them in a duel?'

'**Sometimes, but most of the time it's through stealing.**'

'But why did you make me climb the roof?!'

'**It's easier than knocking at the door, plus you might need the exercise.**'

'I get plenty of that in gym!'

'**Yeah yeah, oh and look the bathroom is unoccupied. Go inside and try stealing his numbers.**'

Kotori looked inside and climbed into the bathroom. 'I still think this is way too risky.'

'**Just go inside.**'

She grumbled before tiptoeing inside and saw that his room...was a pigsty. 'YUCK! What has he been doing?!'

'**Nevermind that, just see if you can find anything under this mess.**'

She gagged before looking around, finding dirty underwear, moldy pizza and smelly socks in the process. 'GAH! I'm not going to get those numbers UNTIL I clean this...this...PIGSTY!'

'**I said forget about the mess.**' Dark Mist said before seeing Kotori throwing the moldy food out the window. '**Hey!**'

'I told you. I'm. Not. Doing it until. I clean. THIS. MESS!'

'**You dare to disobey me? I am ORDERING you to listen to me!**'

But it was too late, the girl was in cleaning mode and she won't stop until everything was tidy and clean. And not even a number could stop her. All the while Yuma snored while in his hammock.

"Zzzzzz."

(Some cleaning later)

'Done.' Kotori smirked as the room was completely clean and sparkled like diamonds. 'And it only took me two hours.'

'**Yes, now you can get back to the reason we came here.**'

Kotori looked around before seeing Yuma's deck and grabbed it...before licking it. 'It..tastes like him...wow…'

'**What the fuck?!**'

She smiled and put it back down while blushing. 'Sorry, I couldn't help myself.'

'**...you are disgusting. Just get the numbers before I puke in your head.**'

She looked around while unable to see the numbers at all. "I don't see any numbers."

'**Try the hammock.**'

'And wake him up?! No!'

'**It's either that or look through his under-**' Dark Mist was interrupted by Kotori rummaging through the underwear drawer and sniffing each one heavily. '**Wear drawer….you have no shame, you know that right?**'

"Mmm, this was a good idea…" muttered the girl with a bright blush.

'**Get your head out of the gutter!**'

"Mmm...it smells good...like candy…"

Dark Mist growled before it's shape glowed and moved around Kotori who stiffened up and groaned when she felt her body start to drop the underwear and move on it's own.

"H-Hey, what's going...on?"

'**I'm taking over now find me those numbers you underwear freak!**'

Kotori groaned while walking around the room.

"Zzzzz." snored Yuma with a little drool as Kotori looked through the deck again and found none.

'Where is it?' She thought before noticing Yuma's pendant on the table. 'Should I-'

'**Do that and you're going to wake up the ghost and THEN you're in big trouble.**'

'Well the numbers aren't here!'

'**...then I guess we have to go, but not before tying up your boyfriend and getting him a bad start.**'

'No!'

'**Too late, I'm making you tie up the boy in his own blanket.**'

Kotori gritted her teeth as she moved over near Yuma. 'Don't! He'll wake up and see me then!'

'**He's knocked out cold, I doubt he would wake up from an asteroid collision.**'

"Zzzzzz."

(Later)

Yuma snored while Astral looked at him with disbelief as he was now hanging upside down and tied up with his own blankets...and hanging from the windowsill.

"Yuma, Yuma wake up!"

"Zzzz." He snored before slowly waking up. "Huh...why's the world upside down?"

"Because you're the one hanging upside down."

Yuma blinked before looking down. "...AHHH! W-What the?!"

"Someone must have tired you up in your sleep."

"Get me down!"

"I can't, I have no corporal form."

Yuma flailed around and squirmed before the blankets came undone and he went falling into the bushes. "OW!"

Astral looked down and saw Yuma covered in thorns. "Are you ok?"

"No…" he let out with a wince.

"...I see."

Yuma groaned while not seeing Kotori right near the gate.

"Yuma. Whatcha doing?" She asked with a smile.

"Ah!" he jumped seeing her and pointed at her. "Astral look! Kotori's right there!"

"I can see that."

"I'm not crazy!"

"That statement is semi credible at best."

"Hey!"

"Yuma." Kotori smiled. "Are you ready for school yet?"

"Not yet, but I gotta know, what was with you looking through my window yesterday?"

She tilted her head confused. "What are you talking about? I wasn't looking through your window."

"But I saw you."

"Yuma." She placed her hands on her hips. "Why would I look at you through a window? I have other things to do besides babysit you." 'Like sniffing your underwear.'

"But I know I saw you! At least...I think I did." he muttered rubbing his head while Lilybot came out sweeping the porch. "This is so confusing."

"Well you better get to school." Kotori said before walking away. "And Yuma?"

"Yes?"

"Put some pants on, you're exposing yourself to a lady." She said with a mock blush.

He looked down and yelped seeing he was in his underwear and quickly covered it with a blush.

"_Lillybot finds Yuma's situation funny._" Lillybot chuckled.

"It's not funny!"

"_It is. Ha ha. Ha ha._"

He blushed while feeling very unlucky today.

(Later on)

"So Yuma, you remember our plan for after school, right?"

"Um...what was it again?"

"Our date of course." Kotori huffed.

"Oh right! I remember, the movies right?"

"Yes and I picked out the movie." She said while pulling out two tickets. "It's Dark Magician Girl and the Forbidden Castle."

"Is it an action movie?"

"It's a romance movie and a comedy."

"Aww, can't we see an action one?"

"No." Kotori frowned. "No action movies."

"Fine."

"Also, try to be mature." She sweatdropped. "And less...you know."

"Less what?"

"Less...childish."

"Hey I'm not childish!"

She raised an eyebrow before Tetsuo ran over to them panting. "Morning Tetsuo."

"Guys! Guys! You're never gonna believe what I just heard." he panted when he stopped.

"What is it?" Yuma asked curiously.

"There's this guy in our class claiming to be the best and he's got a wicked strong deck. Probably stronger than Shark's."

"What?! Who?!"

"Some kid calling him Draco."

"...who?" Both asked in confusion.

"Yeah, truth is I don't remember the kid either. I think he kept to himself and stayed in the back of the room, but now he's suddenly taking on people left and right and started calling himself that."

"How exactly?" Kotori asked. "Like from a card or by bribing students?"

"He's using dragon cards and has been a lot more outgoing and talkative. Kinda like Yuma, only more annoying."

"Hey!"

"And?"

"And you're gonna have to see what he's like with your own eyes."

"Sorry but Yuma and I are going on a date." Kotori frowned.

Yuma blushed with Tetsuo looking at her surprised before he chuckled a little. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"T-That's a good one Kotori, you and Yuma going on a date."

"We are going on a date." she frowned making him stop and Yuma blush. "After school, me and him are going to watch a movie."

"...what?!"

"Is that a problem?" she frowned with Tetsuo shaking his head.

"No, it's just...unexpected that's all."

She sighed. "Later Tetsuo, and tell this Draco guy that if he tries anything to annoy our date, I will kick him so hard that he will be screaming through his ass!"

"But...he doesn't even know about it."

"Then keep it that way. I don't care what he says or how big he thinks he is, the only thing I wanna focus on is the date, now let's get to class Yuma."

"Um…ok." He blushed.

Tetsuo watched the two walk away and rubbed his head while still stunned. 'Man, whoever thought those would go on a date. Didn't even know Yuma knew what a date was.'

(Later on)

-Movie theater-

Kotori and Yuma were walking into the theater while Kotori had dressed up in a new outfit to make it feel more special.

Said dress was a black dress with a tiny skirt and a gold necklace. This in turn made her look very cute.

Yuma himself thought the same as she showed the tickets while they grabbed some snacks and went to the theater that was showing the film.

Which was about to start when it showed a cartoon of Gagaga Girl attacking a Toon Mermaid with a hammer.

"Is this part of the show?" Yuma whispered.

"It's a before movies cartoon."

"Is it long?"

"For this one...about five minutes or so."

"Gah!"

"HUSH!" The audience yelled out.

He frowned while Kotori handed him some popcorn.

"Snack on that until it's over."

He grumbled before taking a few bites of it, not knowing she added her saliva into it.

'**Again, you are disgusting. Just take his numbers already.**'

'Quiet. I wanna enjoy this date and not worry about those.'

'**Ugh.**' scoffed Dark Mist with it hiding under the seat with Astral floating beside Yuma. '**Who cares about this 'movie'? I'm more interested in this 'Draco' person. Sounds to me like he might have a number.**'

'Hush!'

'**Don't you dare hush me!**'

'Hush! The movie is starting.'

'**...fine, I'll humor you and let you watch this 'movie', but keep in mind, I WON'T tolerate disrespect, especially when it's me who gave you the power to even ask this fool out on this 'date'.**'

'Hush!'

The cartoon showed the two duel monsters getting into all sorts of antics with each other.

BOOOM!

Including bombs.

Yuma munched on popcorn while Kotori glanced at the boy's hand.

'I'll wait until the right moment and make my move.'

(Later on)

Kotori sipped her soda while the movie was reaching its climax.

That being the kiss between DMG and the villain turned heroine Gagaga Goddess. Something Yuma seemed really into, much to Kotori's annoyance.

"Yes! Kiss her!"

"Yuma."

"What? It's a cute set of duel monsters."

'And yet he's drooling at them, not ME!' she thought with an eye twitch. "Yuma, I know it's part of the movie, but keep in mind, they're fictional."

"No, they're real."

Astral shook his head while seeing a spiritual DMG floating next to him.

"_Stupid people! My butt isn't that big!_" She cried out with tears in her eyes. "_I didn't consent to this!_"

"They're just people in costumes."

"But they look so real."

"Yuma." She deadpanned. "Just watch the movie." 'And stop looking at them!'

"Can do." he smiled with Kotori glancing at his hand again.

'Maybe now would be the right time to show that he has a perfectly real girl right next to him.'

'**Or you could knock him out, get the numbers and leave him alone.**'

'No, I'm not doing that to Yuma.'

'**Why? It's easier, logical, and it's clear this fool isn't worthy of our time.**'

Kotori frowned. 'I don't want to do that! Just shut up and watch the movie, THEN we can find OTHER numbers. Remember last night?'

'**...right, you're still learning. Fine, but if he finds out about our deal, I'm taking over.**'

'He won't.' she took a deep breath before moving her hand over and put it on top of Yuma's.

He looked at her. "Um Kotori?"

"Yes?"

"You're a little too close to me."

"We're sitting right next to each other, of course we're gonna be close."

"Well yeah, but...you're really close to me."

"So?" She said while moving her head on his shoulder. "This is what couples do."

His eyes widened and face turned crimson. "C-C-Couples?"

"Of course, why else would I ask you on a date?" She said while closing her eyes. 'He smells very nice, must be a new deodorant or shampoo…I must have it!'

Yuma's jaw dropped hearing that and was overwhelmed. Him and Kotori? A couple? That's why she wanted a date?

As he tried to comprehend the situation, the hamster in his head went on break, causing his mind to overload.

POOF!

And explode with metaphysical smoke leaking out the ears.

"Ugh…" he groaned in pain.

"Yuma? Are you ok?"

"Ugh…" he groaned before passing out.

"Yuma?!"

"HUSH!"

(Later on)

Kotori sighed while dragging Yuma out of the theater. "I can't believe he couldn't handle something that simple."

"Ugh…" he groaned while still out like a light. "Ugh…"

'**Just ditch him and get me a number.**'

"Is numbers the only thing you know how to talk about?"

'**Yes.**'

Kotori groaned at that. 'Figures.'

'**Just find one before I fade away.**'

"Ugh...pancake boobs…" Yuma groaned in his 'sleep'.

'If that's a jab at my figure I'm slugging him.'

"Pancake...boobie birds…"

PUNCH!

And cue Kotori punching the boy in the face, very annoyed and her pride broken a little. Which made him wake up and cry out while holding his face.

"YEOW!"

"Jerk."

"Kotori?! What the-"

"You called me a pancake boobie bird."

"...what?"

"Admit it! You have a problem with me being so flat compared to those girls from the movie."

"Um Kotori." Yuma said while his brain was still waking up. "I think I was dreaming of you that time, but made of pancakes."

"..." she blinked before facepalming. 'Of course.'

"Sorry, I guess the popcorn made me think of something sweet."

Kotori sighed. "Just don't call me that again Yuma."

He chuckled nervously before Kotori walked the other way. "Hey Kotori, where are you going?"

"I figured since the date's over we'd just head back home, we do have school tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh right…"

"But if you get to school early maybe I could." She turned her head and smirked. "Kiss you as a reward?"

Yuma felt his face go red again and watched Kotori walk away and gulped while flabbergasted, mostly due to the fact that he was in a relationship. And with Kotori!

Astral appeared next to him. "So, shall you go buy a tuxedo and a ring now or later?"

"What do you mean?"

"For the wedding of course, although I have no recollection of how such an event actually goes."

"WHAT?!" Yuma let out and looked at Astral like he was crazy. "We're not getting married!"

"Observation." He muttered while looking at the sky. "Humans are naturally inclined to hide their feelings of matrimony with flustered cheeks and loud voices."

"ASTRAL!"

(Later)

Kotori smiled while jotting down in her diary how well the date went while feeling full of energy. 'Dear diary, today I went on a date with Yuma. And...he smelled so good! Like so good! And oh…his voice…it sounded like crying devils...nevermind that part.'

And it started to become very disjointed and lewd.

'**Can you please stop writing that filth and get me a number, I'm famished here and I don't have any organs yet!**' Dark Mist growled.

"Relax, we'll go looking for one after I'm done here."

'**Fine, but stop thinking while you write. I'm not into your fetishes.**'

"They're not fetishes!"

'**Sure they aren't.**' he scoffed. '**You humans seem more and more disgusting the longer I stay here.**'

Kotori frowned at that before putting her diary away. "I'm done."

'**Finally, now lets pay that Draco guy a visit.**'

"Tomorrow, it's getting late."

'**No, tonight.**'

"And I say tomorrow." she frowned. "I don't know where he lives, so I wouldn't be able to find him."

'**I already scouted ahead, and you will take his number.**' Dark Mist frowned. '**Or your contract will be void and that fool you call a boyfriend will belong to someone else. And you really don't want that happening now do you?**'

Kotori glared at Dark Mist and clenched her pencil before letting out a huff. "Fine, let's get it so you'll quit whining."

'**Good, now jump out the window and we can start the hunt.**'

"I know how to leave my room, I don't need you telling me that." She frowned.

(Later on)

'**So you know how to use the deck now, right? Or will I have to do all the work again?**'

'Well yes I do.'

'**You sure?**'

'Yes, I looked it over during school so I was prepared.'

Dark Mist looked unamused. '**We will see.**'

Kotori huffed while feeling more annoyed with the number as she reached a normal looking house. 'Is this the place?'

'**Yes, now sneak inside. Or you can throw rocks at his window.**'

"I wanna get the number, not get thrown in jail because his parents heard." deadpanned Kotori.

'**Just do something that doesn't involve being a whiny bitch.**'

"Hey!" She growled in rage.

'**Just prove me wrong.**'

Kotori glared at the number before she walked up to the door and knocked.

Silence.

Knock knock.

More silence.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Great, they must be asleep."

'**Knock again.**'

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

That was when several loud stomps were heard as the door went wide open. "What?! What do you want?"

"Hey there, are you Draco?"

"Yes, what's it to ya?"

"Well…" she looked at him. "Um...you seem a little shorter than I expected."

The boy scowled with his eye twitching. "That's what everyone thought too, but I don't need to hear that from Yuma's fangirl!"

Kotori reeled back and frowned. "Hey! I am NOT his fangirl!"

"Oh please, you hang around him so much I'm surprised you're not glued to him."

She frowned while crossing her arms. "Then you're a moron and a midget. Look, give me your number before I slap you for implying that I'm an airheaded fangirl."

Draco smirked and crossed his arms. "Number? I don't know what you mean. Oh wait! I do! It's my ace in the hole that's made me stronger than that minnow called Shark. After I found it, I became incredibly strong, so much so I could wipe the floor with anyone."

Kotori yawned while getting bored at his long speech. "Yawn."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you were monologuing. And it was...YAWN. Boring."

"Boring? Well at least I know what I'm doing, it's better than a boring girl who wouldn't know how to use a simple magic card. After all, if you're not dueling, then you're not living." he shrugged with a smirk and turned away. "Now if you're done wasting my time, get lost."

KICK!

"GAH!"

And cue a kick to his ass.

"I'm done being nice." She frowned as her eyes glowed. "If you want to be an asshole with a giant mouth, shut up and get ready for a duel. I promise that it will leave you unable to use anything BUT diapers for the rest of your pathetic life midget."

He growled and scowled at her while getting up. "A duel? Me? HA! Since when do you duel?"

"Recently, duh. And to make things interesting, we'll put up our numbers." she smirked. "Unless of course you don't think it's all that."

He frowned at that.

"Also, if you lose I'm going to make sure you never duel again." Kotori said with a sadistic grin. "Or leave your house." 'No one makes fun of me and gets away with it!'

"Tch, show me the number first." he scoffed. "I'm not wasting my time unless I know you've got a real one."

She rolled her eyes. "What a chicken, everyone knows that the best way to learn what's real and what's not is during a duel. What a pathetic lizard, no, a lowly snake."

"That's it! We're dueling! And after we're done, I'll get a number, AND I'll make sure your dumb idol Yuma won't recognize you." he sneered while bringing his duel disk out.

Kotori pulled out her duel disk and made a false smile. "Just stop talking and act like a normal talking lizard. Oh wait, you're a dwarf."

He growled while they put their D-Gazers on. "Let's duel!"

Draco: 8000

Kotori: 8000

"I go first!" he spoke drawing.

Draco's hand: 6

"I'll go first and activate the spell Foolish Burial! Now I can take one card from my deck and send it to the grave, and I'll send my Darkblaze Dragon there!"

A giant hand grabbed a card from the deck and sent it into a gravestone.

'Ok, why would he go and do something like that?'

'**To summon a monster no doubt. Just remember, focus, don't blabber your strategies and just utilize your cards right.**' Dark Mist instructed.

"Next I'll put one face down card and summon my Luster Dragon!"

A large blue dragon rose up from the ground and breathed fire onto the field.

Luster Dragon- ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600

"Now I end my turn."

Kotori's hand: 6

She looked at her hand before setting four facedown cards. "I summon to the field my Autumn Amazon in attack mode"

A large woman with bones sticking out of her back, a G cup chest and wide ass, and wearing red bark like armor, appeared on the field while holding a black metal sword in one hand.

Autumn Amazon- ATK: 1700/DEF: 2000

"And since she's on the field, she can inflict five hundred points of damage for every monster on the field during the turn she's summoned." Kotori said as the amazon slashed Draco's chest with her sword.

Draco: 7000

"As for your monster." She said while revealing a spell card. "I activate the spell Autumn Twister!"

A large tornado of slime covered the monster as it was sent back into the hand.

"What the?!"

"He he, as you saw, it just flew back to its nest and won't be used until your second main phase." she smirked. "Which means you're wide open. Go Autumn Amazon!"

The woman lunged at Draco who smirked.

"I activate my face down card, Sakuretsu Armor!"

The card rose up and glowed.

"Now your precious amazon is destroyed!"

BOOM.

Kotori just chuckled at this as she raised her hand. "Not for long, go Autumn Resurrection."

A spell with a plant rising up from the sludge glowed and caused the amazon to jump out of a black pool of slime and swing her sword in the air a few times.

"It's like Monster Reborn, but with one difference, you lose three hundred life points when I use this card."

"What?!" he cried before some sludge flew out and hit him in the chest.

Draco: 7200

Kotori chuckled. "I end my turn midget."

Draco's hand: 4

"You'll pay for that. I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Darkblaze Dragon!"

The card rose up as a dark red and black dragon with four wings appeared from the earth.

Darkblaze Dragon- ATK: 1200-2400/DEF: 1000-2000

"Because it was special summoned from the grave, his points double!" he smirked. "Next, I'll summon Luster Dragon back to the field!"

The dragon flew across the field before landing on Draco's side of the field.

"Next, I'll use the spell card Giant Trunade!"

The card rose up and caused a wind storm to appear.

"Now every magic and trap cards on the field go back to the hand!"

The last two cards went back to the hand while Kotori just sighed.

"Yeah yeah, just summon your number before I fall asleep from all your talking. You're not as bad as Yuma but by god, you're boring!"

"Hey! Don't rush me bitch!" he growled. "You're just mad I'm the one about to show you what my number can do and you can't use any traps!"

"No." She deadpanned. "I'm bored at looking at your immature face, and I'm not a bitch, that's your mother's job." 'Is that right?'

'**Yes, you're right on the dot.**'

"SHUT UP!" he snapped. "I activate the spell card Dragon's Nest! With it I can pick a level four or lower level monster on my field and summon as many copies of it as I can from my deck, which means I'll summon two more Luster Dragons!"

Said dragons appeared while Kotori started to yawn a little, which was all because of the boy's voice, unlike Yuma and his energetic tone, Draco was...boring as fuck.

'Why did it have to be him?' Kotori thought with a yawn. 'Just why the boring brat? Why couldn't it be someone like Yuma?'

'**Quit complaining, you're getting on my nerves.**' remarked Dark Mist.

"Now I'm going to construct the overlay network and exceed summon using my three Luster Dragons!" grinned Draco as the lights flew into the vortex with a glowing number of 57 appearing on his body. "Come on out Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon!"

A purple galaxy appeared on the field before an orange and gold ball appeared and started sucking in the dust from the area as it took the form of a three headed dragon with no eyes.

Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon- ATK: 100/DEF: 2600

"Now his effect activates! I can pick one monster on your side of the field and my number gains attack points equal to the total attack points, and considering you have only one, my dragon gains 1700 attack points!"

Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon- ATK: 100-1800/DEF: 2600

"Now go and destroy that amazon!"

The dragon took a deep breath before sending a tornado of dust at the woman, causing her to explode.

Kotori: 7900

"And now Darkblaze attacks you directly!"

The dragon flew at Kotori before she chuckled in her head and let the dragon blast her with fire.

Kotori: 5500

"And now I'll end my turn."

Kotori's hand: 4

She sighed. "That was so pathetic, using a number to draw a weak attack. Really, so pathetic."

"Like you could do better."

Kotori smirked. "I plan to, but first, I summon Autumn Slime in attack mode."

A large black blob with giant teeth and red eyes appeared on the field.

Autumn Slime- ATK: 800/DEF: 300

"When he pops up, your life points go down by eight hundred, and when it's successful I can summon another Autumn Slime, and when I have at least three on the field, I can get about eight hundred life points back for each Autumn Slime on my side of the field." Kotori chuckled. "And that's how you use a card right."

He growled before the slime hurled sludge at his face.

Draco: 6400

That was when another slime appeared and did the same thing.

Draco: 5600

And to add insult to injury, another slime appeared on the field and chomped on his leg.

Draco: 4800

Kotori chuckled while the sludge covered her body like a blanket.

Kotori: 7900

"Much better." She smirked as the number 96 appeared over her right eye. "Oh and I overlay my slimes to summon my number. So come forth from darkness! Number 96: Dark Mist!"

The monsters dove into the vortex before a ball of black slime rose up and grew before it started to form large claws, long limbs with slimy ends, a tail with a matching end, with two glowing red and yellow eyes on the torso with a large mouth that had razor sharp teeth with a headpiece on the top of it.

Number 96: Dark Mist- ATK: 100/DEF: 1000

"Ha! That's your number?" laughed Draco. "What good is that gonna do with that many attack points?"

"Huh? Oh no, you're right!" she fake gasped. "I completely forgot how strong your monsters were. I messed up!" she fake panicked while he laughed with Dark Mist smirking.

'**Foolish human.**'

"How pathetic."

"Oh whatever should I do?" She faked cried. "Oh wait, I will attack the four winged dragon, it might win though...oh well. My loss then."

"Ahahaha! You wanna fight Darkblaze? Go ahead, destroy yourself, it saves me time." laughed Draco as Darkblaze's mouth lit up with flames with Kotori smirking.

"Oh wait! I forgot to mention Dark Mist's ability. By giving up one overlay unit, he's allowed to sap away half the attack points of one monster and add it to his own, and I pick your dragon!"

A glowing purple star entered the number before it used its tail to puncture the dragon, absorbing its life blood as the dragon started to look older.

Number 96: Dark Mist- ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000

Darkblaze Dragon- ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000

"Now go Dark Mist and destroy his monster!"

The number grabbed the dragon before consuming it in one gulp.

Draco: 3500

"Guess you didn't see that coming, huh?" Kotori smirked. "If you did, you would pee your pants like the sissy you are."

Draco growled and clenched his hand. "Just end your turn!"

"Mmm. No." She said before activating a spell card. "I activate Autumn Advance. When I finish a battle phase with only one monster and it's a XYZ monster, it can attack again for as many overlay units it had during the turn it's summoned. So three times I can attack you and only one times I can destroy that stupid dust dragon's attack points."

A purple slime covered the number while it glowed a dark obsidian hue.

"What?!"

"Yup, so say goodbye to half your monster's attack points."

The number grabbed the dragon by the third head before absorbing its life energy.

Number 96: Dark Mist- ATK: 2200/DEF: 1000

Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon- ATK: 900/DEF: 2600

The number then grabbed the dragon's core and shattered it with its right claw.

Draco: 2200

"No! My number!" he cried out in horror and shock.

"Say goodbye to it forever, because with his third attack, Dark Mist attacks you directly!"

The monster loomed over the human before squashing him with its palm.

Draco: 0

He cried out in pain while Kotori's prediction came true and he wet and shit himself in fear and horror at his first ever loss.

"And now your number is mine."

Dark Mist grabbed the number from the deck before consuming it and vanished from the field, its corporal body slowly obtaining more color and form with two dark blue dots appearing over the eyes. '**Power...I need more power!**'

"Calm down, you'll get it." smirked Kotori. "But first, we need to find more people with numbers."

'**You read my mind.**' He said while Kotori walked away, leaving the boy to wallow in his own bodily waste.

'Momma…' Drago thought while his mind went into infant mode. 'Mama…'

(Some time later)

"Ahhhh!" screamed a man flying back into a wall and groaned in pain as a black tendril went into him and sucked up the number he had.

'**He he. More more.**' The number smirked. '**I need more numbers! I need more form! I need more power!**'

"No, you need to calm down." yawned Kotori. "It's getting late and I'm running out of steam."

'**Well I can't sleep, so sue me!**'

Kotori sighed. "Look, just calm down and let's go home. There will be other times to get numbers."

Dark Mist frowned at that. '**What am I to do while you waste time?**'

"I don't know, what you usually do when I sleep."

'**Plot.**'

"...that's it?"

'**And more plotting.**'

"..." she sighed. "Look, what if I suggest you try something else?"

'**Oh please, like you could do something like that.**'

"Maybe you could go through my memories, like TV, that way you can understand me before you showed up."

'**...and?**'

"Just relax."

'**...fine.**'

"Good, now let's get home." Kotori said while walking away.

'**I won't like it.**' The number muttered. '**Hopefully it proves to be amusing.**'

(Some time later)

Kotori laid in her bed sleeping while Dark Mist was in her mind and floating aimlessly through it.

"This is boring." He grumbled. "Nothing but endless doors." he looked around and felt annoyed. "What good will watching her past memories do? It doesn't matter how much I know about her life, as soon as she's out served her purpose, I won't need her anymore."

As he looked around, he noticed a giant pink door with the name '_Yuma_' on it with hearts all around it.

"...She's a perverted human with no shame." he scoffed. "Far before I happened to find her that's for sure. Humans and their disgusting ways of showing affection never ceases to make me want to gather all the numbers and rule with their power."

However before he could float away, the door suddenly opened up and a pair of pink tentacles grabbed the being as it dragged him inside. He yelled and saw the door shut and growl before trying to will it open while cutting the tentacles off.

Only to see a giant room of mirrors with floating pink hearts and tentacles going on for miles upon miles.

"I will not see what goes on in this part of her mind, I'm leaving." He said before noticing the door was gone. "...what?!"

That was when the mirrors shifted and turned around as it became a giant maze.

Dark Mist growled before forming black tendrils from his hand and shot them out which shattered several of them. "I will NOT be forced to walk through some maze like a rat."

That was when the mirrors reformed themselves and became brand new.

"..." he felt his eye twitch before shattering them again.

But that resulted in the same action as the mirrors kept on forming all around the number.

"Her mind is strong here, but my power is greater. I'll shatter this part of her mind if it means getting out of here." He growled before noticing that the floor had pink slime and it was consuming his legs. He growled and used the tendrils to push it off and floated upward. "Get away!"

However that was when chains with pink fur appeared from the sky and covered him up like a mummy as he fell into the slime and got sucked in.

"No! Get away!" He yelled before vanishing into the slime and appeared in a room covered in tv screens and strange needles with a pink substance in them as he was trapped in a very tight straight jacket. He growled and struggled while feeling riled up. "Let me out of this accursed mind! I am not so weak as to be kept bound in a simple human's mind!"

The tv's turned on while showing various girly imagery and a lot of pornos as the needles moved closer to the number and injected him with the liquid.

"Ah!" he cried out struggling and growling while more tendrils lashed out and smashed some of the tvs. "RELEASE ME HUMAN! I KNOW THIS IS YOUR DOING!"

That was when more needles injected liquid into him while the number started to feel stiff and unable to move anything, not even his eyes.

'How can this be?! I should hold more dominion over this mind then her! I'm the one who gave her the power!' He thought before the tv's started sending a hypnotic message into his head that seemed to want him to submit to the power of humans and to become a woman, all the while the needles kept on injecting the liquid into the number.

"**Submit to humans. Become a woman. Submit to humans. Become a woman.**"

'No! I will never submit to lower creatures like them!'

"**Submit to humans. Become a woman. Submit to humans. Become a woman.**" The message said while Dark Mist's mind started to deteriorate at a rapid rate. "**Submit to humans. Become a woman. Submit to humans. Become a woman.**"

'No! I am Dark Mist! I will collect ALL the numbers!'

"**Submit to humans. Become a woman. Submit to humans. Become a woman.**" It kept saying as Dark Mist slowly lost his will and became inert to the world itself. "**Submit to humans. Become a woman. Submit to humans. Become a woman.**"

He groaned as his mind became nothing more than ooze. 'I am...Dark...Mist…'

"**Submit to humans. Become a woman. Submit to humans. Become a woman.**"

'I...am...a...woman…'

"**Submit to humans. Become a woman. Submit to humans. Become a woman.**" The tv's said while the number slowly gained the mind of a woman as the body started to feel some strange effects from the liquid. "**Submit to humans. Become a woman. Submit to humans. Become a woman.**"

'I'm...a…woman.' The number groaned while the hair got longer and went down to the legs, a giant J cup chest formed, a giant ass appeared from the rear, and the waist became smaller and curvy in nature. 'I am...a woman…'

"**Submit to humans. Become a woman. Submit to humans. Become a woman.**"

'I am...a woman…' She thought while her powers fused with Kotori's mind and slowly became a part of her.

(Next morning)

Kotori yawned while slowly getting up. She felt perked up and smiled while going to the bathroom. 'I don't know what it is, but I'm in a really good mood.'

As she looked at the mirror, she started to brush her teeth and thought about Yuma.

'Mmmm...should I hug him or kiss him when I meet him?' She thought with a smile. 'I wanna get a nice reaction out of him and something to think about until schools over.'

That was when she realized that she was actually late.

'...SHIT!' She ran out of the bathroom, still in her pajamas, and out the front door.

"Kotori! You need real clothes on!" called out her mom.

"Ah!" She ran back inside and got changed. "Sorry!"

(At school)

"Did you hear about Draco?"

"Yeah, and it's weird."

"Agreed, plus he's a giant manbaby now...and still goes to school."

"Yeah...that's gross, plus I have a class with him."

"I pity you."

"Yuma, what are they talking about?" Astral asked.

"No idea." Yuma shrugged. "But maybe that guy is a baby."

"I do not see the logic."

"You know, wearing diapers and frilly clothes."

"...humans are very strange animals."

"Says you, you're floating around without any clothes."

"Observation, you have hair that defies the laws of gravity."

"Hey!"

"Yuma!" Kotori called out before kissing him on the lips. "Morning."

He blushed and looked at the girl and glanced away. "M-Morning T-Kotori."

"Huh? No kiss?" She pouted. "But I kissed you, it's only fair to do that to your girlfriend."

"W-Well yeah I know that! It's just...uh...you know."

"No I don't."

He gulped. "Do I have to?"

"Of course. Why? Are you shy about someone saying something?"

"W-What? No!"

"Then kiss me on the lips." She huffed while crossing her hands.

Yuma turned bright red at this point as the students started to look at him. He gulped and steeled himself before taking a deep breath and quickly pressed his lips against hers and pulled back. "See? No problem."

"...it lacked passion." She said before grabbing Yuma and tipped him down before kissing him passionately on the lips.

His eyes widened while the class was stunned as Kotori held his cheeks and didn't let go of his cheeks.

She then moved back and smiled as some drool connected their mouths for a second. "That's how to kiss Yuma. Remember that when we have our anniversary." 'His spit tastes so good~!'

"A...A…A…." he let out speechless with Tetso and everyone else dropping their jaws.

Kotori smiled before walking away. "Later Yuma~"

"A...A...A…"

"Yuma, does this not confirm you and Kotori are going to be married?"

And cue his mind exploding as he fainted on the ground and his spirit actually started to fly into the heavens.

"_I see the light...and it's pretty…_"

"Yuma?" Astral said as the soul started entering a heavenly gateway.

"_Mom...I'm coming home…_"

"Hey Yuma!" called Tetsuo slapping Yuma which made the spirit reel back with Yuma waking up.

"Uh? What's going on...where's mom?" He asked while looking around. "At the white gates."

"You just passed out." he remarked shaking his head. "Seriously, that's what you do after you and Kotori swap spit? I figured you'd be jumping up and talking non stop about actually getting a girl."

"...what?!" He blushed while fainting again.

Tetsuo facepalmed and groan. "Just my luck, now I gotta keep this guy away on my own."

"Ugh…" Yuma groaned while his soul started to enter heaven again. "_Mom...I'm coming..._"

(Much later on)

"What?! Yuma and Kotori are dating?!" cried out Tokunosuke with shock while Takashi went slack jawed.

"W-What…?" Takashi muttered while very surprised and in disbelief, especially since he thought that Cathy would do it first, not Kotori.

"I guarantee it, I saw them making out with my own eyes, and I'm wishing I didn't." spoke Tetso rubbing his nose.

"..." Takashi looked at him before giving him some money. "Looks like you won that bet...ugh."

He took the money while Tokunosuke facepalmed. "Um...thanks?"

"Dang it! I was so sure it would be Cathy!" groaned Tokunosuke.

"Same."

"I mean." Tokunosuke grumbled. "He looked like a cat person, not a bird person."

Both boys deadpanned at the name puns.

"But wait, why would she suddenly want to date him now of all times? She never gave the impression earlier, and I would have noticed signs."

"Maybe she's shy about it?" Tetsuo suggested. "I mean I did meet them when we were kids and they sure seemed close, even when Yuma got his ass kicked by my monsters."

"True." Takashi muttered. "It could be her finally breaking out of her shell." he crossed his arms and looked up. "As long as they don't do anything obscene around school, then this could be a great way for Yuma to calm down and tone back on all the yelling."

"Or he might take advantage of this." Tokunosuke pointed out. "He is still a guy after all, no matter how loud and dense he is."

"One things for sure, it ain't gonna be pretty when Cathy finds out." spoke Tetsuo with the two boys nodding before they heard a loud hiss from the hallway followed by a crash.

"Oh no." Takashi sweatdropped. "She found out."

"Hopefully she doesn't scratch anyone in the face."

"But what's with the crash?"

All three headed out and saw Cathy chasing after Kotori with the girl not seeming scared at all.

"Get back here!"

"Ha." Kotori laughed. "Like you could catch me pussy cat."

"Oh you're dead now!"

"Go chase a rat!"

"Fuck you! HISSS!"

"Maybe you need a saucer of milk!"

"Go fly away birdface!"

Both ran around the area, destroying lockers and crashing into students left and right.

"So, anyone up for another bet?" smirked Tokunosuke adjusting his glasses. "My money's on Cathy."

"My money's on Kotori."

"Cathy."

"I'll shred your face to bits!"

"Like you could fat cat."

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"You could fool me fat cat."

"HISSSSS!"

(Later)

Kotori smiled while walking home from school, with Cathy in a very pouty mood.

"I hate you." She said in a very bad mood.

"I love you too." Kotori smirked. "But I got him first so here's a suggestion, be his cat instead of his girlfriend. You fit the pet animal girl role so well."

"So you want me to just roll over and give up?"

"Let me think…mmmm...yes." She grinned evilly.

"Then I'm not giving up! Yuma is my future boyfriend!"

"And I'm his girlfriend. Although you could be his concubine, it might work...although the harem outfit might be tight on your fat cat body."

"I'm not fat! I'm skinnier than you are miss chubby cheeks!"

"I'm skinnier than you, and I don't have a flat chest."

"We BOTH have flat chests!"

"Well unlike you, I'm gonna grow much faster with milk."

She growled before pushing her with her chest. "At least I'm a B cup! You're an A cup at most!"

"And you're gonna stay that way while I shoot up C or D when I hit puberty!"

"No, I'm going to have a G or I cup chest!" Cathy glared. "And I challenge you to a breast expansion contest! The first one that gets a bigger chest by the graduation will have Yuma as a boyfriend AND husband!"

"Mmmmm, nope." spoke Kotori moving away quickly and suddenly making Cathy yelp and fall down to the floor. "Because I know, without big breasts or not, Yuma is MINE."

"No he's mine!" She glared.

"No."

"He's mine!"

"Keep deluding yourself." smirked Kotori before walking off with a chuckle. 'With more and more number cards, I could wipe her off this city without breaking a sweat.' She then blinked. 'Wait, she's still Yuma's friend, if I did that he might worry or worse, become depressed...I'll keep her around, but one wrong step and she's history.'

'I'll get that birdbrain for that.' Cathy thought in anger. 'This I swear.'

'Hey Dark Mist, are you gonna try and demand I find you more numbers? School's done for the day.'

Silence.

'Dark Mist?'

Silence.

'Hello?'

Silence.

"Ok, that's weird. Usually you're bugging me right now to 'get you more numbers!'."

Silence.

"Dark Mist!"

Silence.

Kotori frowned at this. "Fine, you wanna give me the silent treatment, that's fine by me."

That was when a figure appeared in front of her, and looked at with a smile. '_Hello hotty~ Want to get numbers and watch pornos?_'

"Wha!" Kotori jumped and blinked in surprise before looking them over. "Uh...what?"

Said figure looked like Dark Mist, but had pink eyes, a gigantic ass and a J cup chest, long hair with pink highlights and looked very curvy. '_So want to watch pornos or get numbers to make me sexier~?_'

"Ah...ah...i...is that you Dark Mist!?"

'_Who? I'm Mista, sexy woman with jugs of steel~_'

"You can't fool me, I know it's you Dark Mist! What happened to you!?"

'_He he he~ Mista wants to get bigger, have sex and get laid by that hunk Yuma~_'

'What the fuck?!'

'_He he~_'

Kotori was flabbergasted before blushing and glared. "What do you mean get laid by Yuma?"

'_Fucking with him~ He he~_' she giggled. '_And getting creampies~_'

"On no! No no no no no! The only one doing that with Yuma is ME! Second of all, what happened?! Why are you a woman? Why are you talking and acting like that?!"

The number giggled before flying away. '_Yuma~ Time to have some pussy~_'

"Get back here!" Kotori yelled while running after the number.

(With Yuma)

"Achoo." Astral sniffled while looking a little paler than normal. "Achoo!"

"What's with you Astral?"

"Achoo! I do not know." He sneezed. "But perhaps a side effect from being near humans?"

"What, you mean you're getting a cold?"

"ACHOO!" Astral sneezed again. "Positive."

Yuma raised an eyebrow at Astral. "Somehow I doubt that, even if it doesn't make any sense."

"ACHOO!"

And cue Yuma getting covered in blue ectoplasm.

"Sniff."

"Ew!" he cried out with disgust. "How can you even sneeze this stuff and still not be able to touch anything!"

"I..I...ACHOO!"

SPLAT!

"Sniff...do not know."

Yuma shivered and ran to the bathroom. "I need a shower!"

"ACHOO!"

And cue Yuma getting hit by ectoplasm again.

"EW!"

(Later on)

"Are you done sneezing out there?!"

"I think-ACHOO!"

And cue ectoplasm hitting the walks as his entire room was covered in blue slime.

"No-ACHOO!"

Yuma groaned while leaning against the bathroom door. "Well tell me soon, I don't wanna step out there and get dirty again."

"ACHOO!"

As Yuma tried to wash his body, he didn't notice Kotori climbing after Mista and got inside the bathroom, which was covered in steam.

'_Yuma~ Time for a titfuck~_'

"Huh?" He blinked and turned, only to jump when he saw Mista and went wide eyed. "Hey! Who are you?!"

'_Fuck time~_' She grinned before Kotori ran towards the number.

"Stop that…OH MY!" She saw Yuma's naked body and gained a massive nosebleed. 'S-So big!'

"TORI!?" he cried out before covering his groin and turned red. "W-W-W-What are you doing in my bathroom!?"

She didn't answer back before moving towards him and rubbed the cock as if in a trance. 'Must...rub...it…'

"HEY!" he cried out jumping back. "D-Don't touch it!"

"He he he."

'_Give the cock to me~ I want creampies~_' Mista licked her lips. '_And babies~_'

Yuma turned bright red while getting jumped by Kotori.

(One hour of 'showering' later)

"Yuma, are you almost done? I believe I have finished sneezing." Astral said before sneezing a little. "Sniff...nevermind."

Silence.

"Yuma?"

More silence.

"Yuma?"

Silence.

"Yuma? Did you expire?"

Silence.

"Something's wrong." He said before floating through the door and saw Yuma, panting on the ground while the area was covered in a white like substance. "Yuma, what's wrong?"

"Ah...ah...ah…" he groaned in pain. "So...many...boobs…"

Astral raised an eyebrow. "Boobs?"

"Boobs…" He said before passing out.

Astral was utterly lost. 'What happened here exactly?'

(With Kotori)

"That was...amazing!" She grinned while her womb was full of sperm. "And so hot!"

'_Told you~_'

"I didn't ever imagine my first time would be in the bathroom, but I'm glad it was."

'_Want to do it again?_'

"Yes."

'_Good, but I'm on top next time girlfriend~_'

Kotori sighed with a perverted grin as they walked back home. "He he, wait no! He's mine! Not yours!"

'_Yet that threesome was perfect~_'

"Well you never answered my question. HOW. Did. You. End up. Like that?"

'_No clue._' She said. '_But I'm so horny and hungry! Let's eat some numbers and make by tits and ass bigger~_'

Kotori raised an eyebrow and stopped walking.

'_What? Your hips still tired from all that sausage in your pussy~?_' Mista asked.

"No, but I do wanna make some things clear."

'_Like?_'

"If you wanna have another go at Yuma, you have to ask me first."

'_Ok~_' she giggled. '_That I can do partner~_'

"Second, you don't make demands of me to find more numbers. We find them when I say we do."

'_Ok~_'

'Why is she so easy to agree with?' she raised an eyebrow. "And third, you don't ever try to possess my body to do whatever you want, got it?"

'_Ok~ But can I possess you when you get older and sexier? So that I can grope your boobies~?_'

Kotori facepalmed very hard. "No!"

'_Oh, ok~_' she giggled with a wink.

'Ugh, she's more annoying than her old form!' she shook her head. "Let's just head out and try to find more numbers."

'_Ok~ He he he~_'


	112. Elusive and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Elusive and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in Ponyville, where Spike was currently in the middle of looking through his gem collection to try and see which one of them he could start with for his afternoon snacking.

"Hmm, which one am I feeling in the mood for?" He said to himself, tapping his chin with his claws. "Should I go for a topaz, amethyst, maybe an opal, or go with the ever classic emerald? So many choices to go for."

As he kept looking through his gem collection, he spotted something amidst the colorful stones. "Hello, what do we have here?" He picked up one gem that stood out among the others, it was a mix of pink and violet color, much bigger than the other gems, it was round and smooth like a ball and he noticed that it had an image of a heart within the gem.

"Weird, I don't remember finding this one."

"Hey Spike, can you give me a hand?" called Twilight.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Coming!" He said right after putting the gem down and walking over to the princess of friendship, unaware that the heart within the gem started glowing softly before fading.

As that happened, we cut away to Rarity carrying her saddle bag on her and towards the castle. "Ah, I cannot wait to spend some time at the castle, after a long day's work of making all those new dresses." She said while humming to herself. "I wonder if Spike could make some of those delightful tea cakes, oh those would hit the spot right about now."

Unbeknownst to her, a faint red light appeared around her form, just as she was heading for the castle door. She knocked on it and waited before it opened up by Starlight.

"Hey Rarity, what brings you around?" she smiled.

"Oh I just finished on my latest fashion designs, and thought that I would spend some time with you, Twilight, and Spike for the day."

"Well come on in, but you might wanna be careful, Twilight's in one of her 'I have to organize everything in the castle again' moods."

This made the white unicorn chuckle at her friend's antics about organizing everything, not that she has room to talk mind you. "Oh it's quite alright, I'll make sure to keep out of her way."

Soon both of them walked through the corridor of the castle, with Starlight in the lead, along the way another red light appeared around Rarity, who remained unaware of what was happening. When they reached the main room though they saw Twilight currently flying around the shelves in a frenzy.

"Oh, have to get this place cleaned up, I can't believe that I let this whole room get so dirty!"

"She's been saying that every ten seconds." Starlight whispered as Spike carried some books on a huge stack before seeing Rarity and felt himself blush.

"Oh, h-hi Rarity! Didn't even know you were coming over!" Spike said while chuckling to himself and felt his face burn brighter.

"Hello Spikey-Wikey, I just thought I'd drop on by." Rarity said while waving and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

This only made his eyes turn to hearts and him giggling like a loon.

Twilight and Starlight rolled their eyes while Rarity sat at the table with her noticing Spike's gem pile.

"Why Spike darling, you've got quite the collection of gems here." She said while eyeing them, and then noticed the one he saw before being called by Twilight. She used her magic to pick the gem up and gazed into it. "And this gem, it's like nothing I've ever seen!"

"Well I do have a talent for finding the best." he praised himself, only to stumble when another book was added to the stack in his claws.

"Oh absolutely, but this one here seems to be different. Do you remember where you found it?"

Spike almost fell when he tried to balance the book stack on his claws, and finally steadied himself. "Well, that's the odd thing, I don't even remember seeing that one before. I was looking through my collection for a snack, and then I just noticed it under all the emeralds." He answered. "I don't even know WHAT gem it is. I can't tell if it's any kind I've seen before."

This caught Twilight's attention when she froze midair and saw the gem in question. "Maybe we can take a break for now, and figure out just what kind a gem it is." She suggested before flying over to Rarity.

"Phew." sighed Spike setting the book stack down.

"Let's see if we can find this gem in one of my books." Twilight said while using her magic to pick one of the books from the stack, and started looking through it. "Hmm, let's see. Nope, no, no, ooh that one's neat, but not the one."

"Something tells me this is gonna take awhile." Spike slumped next to the book stack, only for it to fall all over him. "Wah!"

Starlight winced while Rarity looked the gem over.

"Maybe it's a rare one of a kind gem that hasn't been seen in years."

"It could be that. I've never come across any reference of it in any of my books before." Twilight said while closing another book. "Maybe it shows off some kind of reflective light when exposed to direct light."

"Then let's try it." Starlight said.

Twilight picked up the gem with her magic and placed it at an open nearby window, where sunlight was reflecting off the gem itself. It gave off a violet light that lit up the room making the ponies and dragon look in awe.

"It...It's working!" Twilight gasped.

Then suddenly the gem grew so bright it blinded everyone and the room was bathed in light.

"A little too well!" spoke Spike.

The light finally faded and everyone opened their eyes, but when they did, what they saw left them completely speechless, or in Spike's case shocked beyond belief.

"That was rather bright." remarked Rarity in a male voice, making her blink and touch her mouth. "Oh, pardon me, but I sound like I'm coming down with something, my voice sounds more...deep." When the white unicorn saw herself in a mirror, her jaw dropped when she saw herself not as a she, but a he! He was a stallion with the same colored mane, tail, cutie mark, and coat, but now the mane was shorter with a slight curl. "...W-W-WHAT IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA HAPPENED TO ME?!" He screamed loudly which can almost be heard from Ponyville.

"R-Rarity?" spoke Starlight as the former mare looked at his hooves.

"I...I...I'm a stallion!" he yelled out before falling backwards and landed on her couch...that appeared from nowhere. "AH!" He yelped and leaped up to look below himself, and saw a large pair of balls, as large as the gem itself. "My word! W...W...What's happened to my beautiful body?! Why do I have...those?!"

"Rarity calm down!" spoke Twilight with a blush averting her eyes while Spike had his jaw dropped. "Just take it easy!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! TWILIGHT LOOK AT ME! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, WHEN I'M A STALLION!" Rarity screamed at the top of his lungs.

"If you panic it'll make things worse!" spoke up Starlight while trying not to stare between the legs. "Try taking deep breaths!"

Rarity did what Starlight suggested, started inhaling and exhaling to calm himself down, Spike only stared in shock to see the mare of his dreams had suddenly turned into a stallion.

He rubbed his eyes to try and wake up, but saw a stallion there and had to take a seat while Rarity looked at his reflection and started tearing up.

"My beautiful body...my beautiful face...gone!" Rarity placed his hoof on his face and wept in it.

Spike was still unsure as to how to respond to this, but went over to Rarity anyway and placed a claw on his side. "Don't worry Rarity, whatever did...this, I'm sure Twilight can fix it, right Twilight?"

"Uh...right, of course."

Both Twilight and Starlight left Spike to comfort the weeping stallion, in hopes of finding some kind of spell to undo whatever the gem did to their friend, if there even is a way to change him back.

Rarity wept harder in his legs with Spike patting his back. "Oh Celestia above, what do I tell Sweetie Belle? What am I going to tell our parents. Oh princesses above! What am I going to tell my customers?!"

"It'll be alright Rarity, you'll probably get turned back to your old beautiful self by the end of the day."

"Old?" he spoke before getting more teary eyed. "Oh no! I really AM ugly! Ahhhh!"

Spike winced and saw waterfall tears coming out and used a small umbrella to shield himself while slapping himself in the head. 'Nice going Spike! Just had to say something to make her, er, um, him feel worse did ya?'

"My life is ruined!" sobbed the stallion while the gem on the table glowed and made a strand of color go into him before the stallion pulled Spike into a hug and sniffled. "I can never be a designer again!"

Spike could only freeze when he felt himself being hugged by his crush, but the fact that Rarity's a male now, was difficult for him how to feel about this. But, he slowly wrapped his arms around Rarity and rubbed his back in slow movements. "Uh, there there, it'll all work out, like all the other times." He told the distraught stallion, while suddenly feeling his heart racing from being this close to Rarity.

Rarity sniffled while finding himself feeling calm and warm the longer he held Spike, completely missing the glowing gem. "Th-Thank you Spike, I appreciate what you're doing." he sniffled while the dragon patted his back.

"It's my job, that's what friends are for." Spike said while feeling his heart almost stopping when he felt the same tender touch he always felt, when Rarity was always a mare.

Rarity pulled back and wiped at his eyes while giving a smile. "Thank you Spikey-Wikey, I think I'm calmed down."

"Uh, sure, no problem." spoke Spike as Starlight and Twilight came back into the room.

Both Rarity and Spike saw them and walked over, hoping they have some good news.

"Well Twilight, Starlight? Anything that might help change me back?" Rarity asked.

"Well...not at the moment."

This made both Spike and Rarity drop their jaws in shock, and a slight bit of horror.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well...at the moment we're not quite sure how to fix this." Twilight said with a crestfallen expression, as did Starlight who helped her friend comb through every book, but found nothing to reverse the effects of the gem.

"You...you mean...I'm stuck like this!?" Rarity exclaimed in total dismay and deflated on the floor again, and placed both hooves over his eyes again.

'Uh oh.' Spike gulped and moved over to comfort the distraught unicorn once again.

"My life is ruined! RUINED!" Rarity wept in despair, his life was now completely destroyed if he cannot return to his normal self, and is now stuck as a stallion for life.

"Don't give up Rarity." Spike said while patting his head. "I-I'm sure we'll think of something to fix this."

Rarity sniffled before pulling Spike into a bone crushing hug.

Spike almost choked when he was pulled into the hug, but patted Rarity nonetheless, but that didn't stop his heart from increasing its speed whenever he's this close to Rarity. "There...there." He wheezed through the hug.

(Later)

About three hours had passed and Rarity still hadn't come out of the guest room in Twilight's castle, still depressed about not being able to turn back into a mare.

"Ok, good news." spoke Twilight to Starlight and Spike. "I explained what happened to Rarity's family and they understand."

This made both Spike and Starlight sigh in relief.

"That's good. Rarity's been so worried about how her, um, his family might react to his change." Starlight said.

"Well right now they're waiting to see h-I mean, him, just as soon as he's done in there."

"Not sure if that's gonna stop any time soon." sighed Spike. "Sh-I mean he's been crying so much I'm worried he's gonna cry himself to sleep."

"Well, maybe you should try talking to him Spike. I mean before Rarity was turned into a stallion, you two were pretty close before all this happened." Twilight suggested.

"But what else could I say to him?" Spike asked with his arms spread out.

"Just try your best Spike. I know you can do it."

"If push comes to shove we'll step in." spoke Starlight.

Seeing no other way out of this, Spike sighs and then walks over to the door, and then knocks on it. "Rarity? I'm coming in, ok?"

"F...F...Fine." sniffled the stallion.

Spike opens the door and walked inside, taking in a few deep breaths, and walked over to Rarity who still had his face buried in the pillow. "Rarity?" Spike said while taking a small step, only to get no response from Rarity and to push his face deeper into the pillow. "Is there anything I could do to help you feel better?"

"I'm not even sure if there even IS anything that can make me feel better, Spike." he sniffled. "How can I go on with my life like this?"

Spike was fidgeting, this wasn't going so well for him, how can he lift Rarity's spirits if he's still in despair? He looked at Rarity and scratched his head before feeling a light bulb click. "That's it!"

Rarity heard Spike exclaim and turned his attention to the young dragon. "W-What's it?" He asked.

"Think about it Rarity, if you don't go out there and show them what you're like now, then that's greedy." he spoke making the stallion look lost.

"Greedy?"

"Sure. I mean, then everypony won't be able to see how well groomed your mane and coat are." he smiled. "Or how you manage to curl your tail just right without being too much. Not to mention hiding in here would tarnish your glowing physique. Don't other ponies deserve to see all those great aspects of yours?"

"B-But they only knew me as a mare! How would they even react to me being a stallion?!"

"Tell them it's the latest trend." he replied. "Think about it, fashion is always evolving and changing, but if they thought you did this as a way to stay ahead of it all and take it a different way, it could be used as good publicity for you and the boutique."

Spike's words seem to reach through Rarity, the stallion placed his chin on the back of his hoof and gave a low hum while pondering on the dragon's words.

"Besides, you could make fashion history. 'Rarity, the stylish and fashion suave mare, now turned stallion. Turning heads around and showing that even as a guy, she's got the flare of a woman'." Spike said while waving his right claw to show Rarity the possibility to be liked by others, even if he isn't a mare anymore.

"Hmm...that...might actually work!" Rarity exclaimed feeling better than he was before.

"See? It might take some time, but this'll make you stand out more than other ponies, which is good publicity." Spike said while inwardly cheering himself for having made Rarity feel better now.

"That's brilliant!"

Then before he knew it, he found himself in a bone crushing hug by Rarity, who picked him up and spun around with him. "Oh thank you Spikey-Wikey! You're brilliant!" Rarity exclaimed with a happy smile on his face.

"N-No problem, Rarity." He let out before Rarity kissed his cheek making his face go red. This made his heart skip a beat and stiffen up like a board, even though he's still Rarity, it was odd being kissed by a stallion for the young dragon.

Rarity sat him down before rushing through the doors. "Girls! I think I'm ready!"

Spike only stood there frozen like a statue, his mind was like a hurricane after being kissed by a male version of Rarity, sure it's still Rarity but she's a stallion now, but he's still the unicorn he knew when he first saw her on the inside. The question is can he still love her even as a stallion?

He shook his head and saw the others head out and sighed. 'I need some gems.'

(Later)

A few weeks almost a month have passed since that day that Rarity was turned into a stallion, the young dragon was seen in his bed while looking over another magazine with a picture of Rarity, or rather 'Elusive' as the ponies started calling him showing off another of his designed clothing.

"Man, this turned out pretty good." He said while tossing a sapphire in his mouth, munching away at the blue gem. "At least he's still accepted by everypony."

He looked at the pictures showing the stallion posing like a mare, which held his elegance and flare that made him really stand out, in a good way. But he still couldn't stop his heart from racing every time he sees Elusive in the poses.

'I should go out for a walk, get some air.'

The young dragon was later seen walking through Ponyville, stretching his arms and wings out to work out their joints. He saw some mares wearing the outfits Elusive had been advertising and heard some of them talking about the stallion.

"I can't believe that he was once Rarity!"

"I know, I used to meet her in the spas before, but now she somehow managed to look even better than she was before."

"I never even thought a stallion could look so graceful. How much you wanna bet he's got his own group of admirers who have no idea who he used to be?"

This made Spike blush a healthy pink shade, almost like Pinkie's coat, at their words since he was an admirer of Rarity and he still is, even if Rarity is Elusive now. He shook his head to keep his focus and went over to Sugarcube Corner. By the time he got over there, not only did he saw Pinkie Pie, but he froze again when he saw Elusive talking to the party loving mare. 'Oh great.'

"Thank you again Pinkie, sorry if this is such short notice."

"You kidding? I just love seeing you again Rarity, oh, I mean Elusive." Pinkie said while correcting herself.

"Well I'll see you later." he smiled as he turned and walked off before spotting Spike. "Oh! Spikey-Wikey!"

Spike lowly gulped and then waved at the unicorn. "H-Hi, Elusive." He said while trying not to stutter.

"I'm glad I found you, I wanted to thank you so much, your suggestion was absolutely perfect!" Elusive said while walking up to the young dragon and then patting him on the head.

"Heh, well my ideas are pretty good." grinned the dragon with pride.

"And good they are indeed Spike darling." Elusive said while nuzzling his face against Spike's. "I've been having calls for my outfits nonstop."

"I'm sure you have lots of ponies sending you gifts." remarked Spike before Elusive pecked his cheek again, making him turn red as the stallion chuckled.

"Well I have been getting a few presents in the mail. I dare even say I've begun to get a few...admirers." He said while slowly batting his eyelashes at Spike, which made the young dragon stutter.

"R-R-Really?"

Elusive nods and brings his snout close to Spike's ear. "You know we haven't been able to spend as much time as we did when I was Rarity. What do you say we fix that then?"

"Uh..." Spike felt his words dying in his mouth when he heard Elusive suggesting they hang out together like old times.

"What do you say Spikey-Wikey?"

"...N-No problem Elusive." he got out making the stallion let out an excited squeal, surprising the dragon.

"Great! Let's head out right now." Elusive used his magic to lift Spike on his back, and started trotting to wherever he wanted to go to, all the while Spike held onto the stallion's neck while trying not to blush too heavily.

'Come on Spike, don't get so flustered. Rarity's a guy now, so it shouldn't really affect you all that much...right?'

They spent their whole day visiting some of the other girls, going out to find some gems for Spike to eat and Elusive to use for his fashion designs, going to the spa for relaxation and stopping for some milkshake. At the place where they were having the milkshakes they sat at a booth.

Spike had a chocolate-vanilla swirl with whipped cream that was lightly dusted with flacks of various colored gems, while Elusive had a strawberry-vanilla flavored one.

"Ah, this day has been simply divine."

"Uh, yeah, it sure has." spoke Spike scratching his cheek while Elusive smiled.

"I really do owe you a lot Spikey-Wikey, which is why I think you deserve something special."

"Oh, it's alright R-I mean Elusive, I have plenty of gems."

"Oh I wasn't talking about that." Elusive said with a sly smirk forming on his lips.

This caught Spike by surprise when he saw that look in his eyes, and felt his heart racing again. "Uh, what is it then?" Spike asked while wiping some sweat that was forming on his head.

"Some of my milkshake, try it."

This made Spike inwardly sigh in relief when he heard Elusive talking about his milkshake. "Sure thing." He said before wiping a small sweat rolling off his head. 'Whew, that was close.' He leaned over near the drink, only to find his face grabbed by Elusive with half lidded eyes.

"Not from there, from here~"

Before Spike even knew it he felt Elusive's lips against his! His eyes bulged out of his head while tasting the strawberry and vanilla taste and swore he felt something wet rub against his lips. It was then he realized it was Elusive's tongue as it pushed passed his lips, and collided with his tongue, and started rolling it around his mouth.

"Mmmmm~" Elusive moaned into the kiss while Spike only gawked like a goldfish. Sure he had been kissed by Rarity before, but that was only on the cheek, now he's being kissed by Elusive on the lips! When the stallion pulled back he giggled seeing Spike's expression. "Your milkshake was pretty good, what about mine?"

All Spike could do was blush so red, he made even rubies turn green with envy as steam erupted from his head and then he passed out on the ground.

"Spikey-Wikey? Are you alright?"

All Elusive got were mumbles and gibberish from the young dragon.

"Oh! Sorry deary, I just thought I'd do something a bit daring." he giggled.

Later on both Spike and Elusive were seen sitting on a bench, somewhere there were no ponies around, while the poor dragon buried his face in his claws and trying to calm down his still racing heart from his first kiss by a stallion.

"Are you going to be ok Spike?"

"Y-Yeah, you just surprised me is all." he nodded while trying to keep his blush hidden. "I...I didn't...see it coming."

"Sorry if that was a bit too forward Spike." Elusive said with a small apologetic smile. "I guess I got a bit TOO carried away."

Spike peaked over his claw to see the stallion rubbing the back of his head, while smiling at him before winking, which made Spike almost stiffen up.

"What do you say we call it a day?" Elusive suggests which made all the dragon more happy to just relax back at the castle.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Spike said right before he could jump off the bench, he found himself being picked up by Elusive and placed on his back.

"I was thinking we could try and spend some time together at my place. It's been awhile since we last hung out there."

"Y-Y-Your place?"

"Of course Spike-Wikey, unless you changed your mind about wanting to spend some time with me."

"W-Well I...I mean I didn't say that."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" smiled Elusive before he started galloping off making Spike hold on to his neck.

At the Carousel Boutique Spike was seen sitting on a chair, inside Elusive's room waiting for the stallion to return with a snack for the little dragon. All the while fiddling with his claws.

It wasn't until he heard the door opening, and saw Elusive carrying a tray of cookies with gems baked into them.

"Here you go Spikey-Wikey, some tasty snacks to enjoy." He said while placing the tray in front of Spike.

"T-Thanks Elusive." He said before grabbing one with a mix of ruby, emerald, sapphire and onyx. He bit into it and tried to focus on the taste while Elusive smiled.

"Since you're here Spike, could you do me a favor and help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have some new clothes made, but I need to test them out before I send the designs out so they can get made in my other boutique. Could you be a dear and give me your honest opinion on them?"

"...Uh, sure, no problem." Spike said while swallowing the cookie.

"Great!" he beamed before running over to the changing screen. "No peeking~"

Spike bit into another one while keeping himself calm and not flushed as he heard the sound of clothes moving around. As he nibbled on the second cookie, he could hear Elusive humming to himself until he saw Elusive's shadowed figure moving out.

"All done!"

As soon as Elusive stepped out Spike's eyes widened and he dropped his third cookie.

The outfit that Elusive wore was...not exactly what he thought it would be. It was black as the night, leathery straps and boots with a choker around his neck, and a pink heart on the flank over where his cutie mark is.

"Well Spike? What do you think?"

"It's...uh...wow." he spoke with surprise while looking away. "Although...I was expecting a gown, you know, what you usually make."

"While I do make such lovely gowns, this outfit however is made for somepony...VERY special to me~" He said while fluttering his eyelashes. "What do you think?"

This made Spike stutter so much he couldn't get out a sentence, much less eat one of the cookies his hand subconsciously grabbed.

"Breathtaking? Thank you." Elusive said before walking over to the stunned dragon.

Spike finally stopped stuttering and found his voice again. "...Um...if you don't mind me asking. Who is this 'special' pony?" He questioned.

"Secret~" he sang while booping Spike on the nose making him turn red and cover it while the unicorn chuckled. "But the next one I have is more of my usual, give me a moment."

As soon as Elusive went behind the shade, Spike let out a sigh of relief while placing a hand over his racing heart.

'Calm down Spike, don't get excited. Elusive probably meant one of his admirers, that's all.'

Spike spent the day in Elusive's room, watching as the stallion showed off various outfits to the dragon, each one more erotic than the last. Each one seemingly like a dress with a sexual vibe coming from them that made Spike wish he was in a shower.

'By Celestia above is he TRYING to make me pass out?!' He wondered as Elusive posed in a purple princess gown that had a lower part hiked up so far it showed the rear.

"So Spikey, what do you think of my latest dress?"

"Uh...well...um..."

"Come now, no need to be shy." Elusive said with a rather saucy look on his face.

"...I...I think...it looks good on you." he gulped.

"Thank you, that should be the last one, thank you for helping me. These will be huge in Canterlot." Elusive thanked before ducking back behind the shade and started undressing himself.

Spike sighed while wiping some sweat off his forehead. 'I swear I thought my heart was gonna give, I'm not even sure if I can handle something like this again.'

"Spikey-Wikey, allow me to give you a reward for doing such a good job."

"Uh, and what might that be?" Spike asked feeling really nervous on what Elusive might have in store.

Elusive walked out from the screen and over to the dragon before picking him up with a seductive look. "This." before pressing his lips against the dragon's.

Spike's eyes went wide once again when Elusive captured his lips once again, his tongue slithering inside the young dragon's mouth. "Mmmm!" Spike felt Elusive bringing his hooves around his small frame, keeping him from pulling back, and rubbing his scales in slow motions. Spike himself stiffened up while turning red as a radish while the bigger tongue licked against its all over with his wings springing out in surprise.

Eventually Elusive broke the kiss which left a string of saliva between him and Spike, then giggled when he saw the young dragon's expression and his stiffen wings which Rainbow Dash would call a 'wing-boner'. "Can I count on you to help me again in the future?"

Spike still dazed by the kiss wordlessly nodded without even realizing it.

"Great! Thank you Spikey-Wikey." Elusive exclaimed while hugging the blushing dragon.

"N-No problem." He got out before the stallion let go and he found himself on autopilot and made his way out of the boutique.

(Nighttime)

It was night over Ponyville with all the ponies asleep, all of which except for one purple and green dragon, who was still very much wide awake and lying on his bed. He stared at the ceiling in silence while Twilight lightly snored. The kiss he got from Elusive still played through his mind, as did the many number of outfits he wore and flaunt himself at the young dragon, he didn't know why but for some reason he felt really...turned on by Elusive's kiss and outfits.

'Oh man, what am I gonna do? I like Rarity as she is, but Elusive is still her, just a guy. And why is it that's it only AFTER she changes that sh-he does all this? Ugh, maybe I'll be able to focus in my dreams.'

Letting out a quiet sigh he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

(Dream)

And found himself walking through ponyville at night time while looking around in confusion.

"Huh? What am I doing out here, and where did this pink fog come from? For that matter, WHY is it pink?" he asked looking at it while feeling a shiver go up his back and looked all around. "Hello? Is anypony there?"

"I'm here Spikey-Wikey~" came a familiar voice making Spike go wide eyed and gulp while looking at the fog.

"Rarity?"

He saw the familiar form of Rarity smiling at him and walking through the pink fog. "Yes and no." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I am Rarity, and yet I am not her anymore." Rarity said with her voice changing from feminine to masculine with each step the unicorn took.

Spike stepped back as he saw Rarity grin before slowly beginning to change.

What was once Rarity was now her male counterpart, Elusive who giggled at the shocked expression Spike gave, when he saw the unicorn changing gender.

"Elusive?" Spike piped when he saw the stallion coming closer, making him step back with each step.

"Yes Spike, did you miss me~?" Elusive chuckled as he leaned closer with his eyes glowing pink, with hearts in the center. "Because I CERTAINLY missed you~" He giggled while using his magic to stop Spike right there, the young dragon frantically tried to escape as the stallion lean closer with his lips puckered. "Kiss me~"

And just before his lips could make contact, Spike jolted from his sleep with a gasp, sweat falling off his face as he lightly panted heavily. He looked around the room and saw it was still night time and took a deep breath of relief and wiped his forehead.

"Just a dream. Just a dream." He softly said to himself. "But still, why did I even had that dream in the first place?"

"Mmm, Spikey-Wikey, what's wrong?"

He suddenly froze like a statue when he heard that familiar voice, he slowly turns his head and his pupils shrank into dots, as laying there beside him was Elusive himself!

"Come back to bed deary." Elusive said while patting the bed.

"...I...Is...this another dream?" Spike squeaked.

"That sounds silly Spikey-Wikey. It's always a dream when you're married." he smiled with a ring on his horn making Spike go wide eyed and let out a yell, this leading to him waking up again in his bed and panting.

He frantically looked around and to his relief Elusive wasn't in his bed, which made let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank Celestia and Luna." He heaved while rubbing his face into his paws. "I need to force myself to sleep."

He left the room to the bathroom to get something to help him fall asleep faster, a special sleeping fluid that would help him get past the night. When he got it from the cabinet and downed it, he already felt himself getting sleepy. He quickly marched his way back to his bed, collapsed on it, and dozed off to slumberland.

(Morning)

As the sun shined down upon Ponyville Spike was seen walking into the kitchen, partially half asleep from the effects of the sleeping solution.

He went to get some coffee while Twilight was humming as she read a book while eating toast. "Morning."

"...Morning." He mumbled while grabbing a cup and pouring some coffee.

"What's wrong Spike?"

"I didn't get as much sleep as I wanted."

"You wanna talk about it?" She said as he took his place at the table.

"No, right now I just wanna take it easy for today."

Twilight knew that something was eating at him, so she decided to leave it alone for now, and continued reading her book. "Alright, but just a heads up, the girls are gonna come by later."

This made Spike silently sighed in relief and sipped his coffee.

"Also, Elusive's stopping by today."

Her words made the poor dragon spit his coffee out in total shock and horror. "E-Elusive?"

"Of course, just because he's a stallion doesn't mean he still isn't Rarity."

Spike slumped onto the table with a groan, those two dreams he had really did not make him feel like jumping for joy.

"You sure you're ok?"

"In all honesty Twilight... I'm not." he spoke with a groan. "My minds in a bit of a swirl and it feels like I'm going a bit nuts."

Twilight had a feeling she knew what was causing the poor dragon's distress, and took a seat beside him. "Is it because of Elusive?"

"...maybe." Spike uttered while rubbing his face. "I mean...I don't know Twilight, before all this you knew I had a huge crush on Rarity, but now that she's a stallion I...I'm just so confused here."

"How confused?"

"Well...I know that my feelings for her is still there, it's just...the fact that she's a stallion now...does that make me you know..."

"Gay?"

Spike slowly nodded which confirmed Twilight's suspicion.

"Spike, you really think anypony would be bothered if that WERE true? Need I remind you about the orgy Pinkie hosted last week?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Spike slowly nodded, recalling the sight of seeing that orgy that Pinkie brought to the castle, way before Rarity became Elusive.

"So you really think anyone would judge you if you happened to be gay?"

"It's just...I was afraid of how you'd react if that happened to me."

"What? Did you think I'd be horrified?" She asked him while getting a nod and a look of shame on his face. Twilight sighed and then brings his face up to see her smiling face. "spike, whether you like mares, stallions, or even somewhere in between, I'm not gonna judge or look at you any different. You're my little brother after all." She brought him into a hug which he returned as she rubbed his head. "Just remember that while she's a stallion now, he's still Rarity in his heart."

Spike hugged back and felt himself relax a little. "I'll...I'll try to give him a second chance."

"There ya go."

Sometime later the girls had arrived as did Elusive who was humming to himself, and spotted Spike standing at the entrance to another room.

"Hello there Spikey-Wikey."

"Um...hi Elusive." Spike greeted the stallion. "Uh, I know this is sudden but, would you come with me for a minute?"

"Of course." Elusive followed Spike through the hallway and into one of the guest rooms, where the young dragon sat on the bed with Elusive sitting right next to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"...I...um...I wanted to tell you something." he stuttered looking away with a blush.

Elusive cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head, wondering what Spike wanted to talk about.

"...E-Even before you became Elusive, you knew that...I had a major crush on you as Rarity, right?"

"Oh! Of course Spikey-Dikey." he giggled. "It's not exactly that hard to notice."

"...W-Well...when you became a stallion, I was sorta...confused for a while." He said with a frown.

"Confused? How so?"

'Now or never.' "When you became a stallion...I thought you would be different, and that the Rarity I knew would be gone forever, and yet whenever I'm around you and when you kissed me those few times, my heart starts racing at the same pace back when you were a mare." Spike explained. "And that's what I was confused about. I really did love you as Rarity, but I wasn't even sure if I could love you as a stallion."

Elusive titled his head while smiling. "Spikey, even if I'm a stallion, I'm still Rarity at heart no matter what."

"Yeah, which is something I needed time to realize. I hope you're not upset or weirded out. I mean, what with me being younger than you."

Elusive only smiled wide as he nuzzled the dragon's cheek which went pink. "That's all fine with me Spikey-Wikey. I love you as well."

Spike's heart beat like a drum while feeling his throat go dry. "R-R-Really?"

Elusive nodded and then captured the young dragon in another kiss. This time Spike didn't let out a surprised or horrified squeak and tried to relax instead. As they kissed, Elusive pushed Spike on the bed, feeling the young dragon's claws through his fur and mane.

Spike turned beet red at the move while feeling a tongue brush across his lips. He slowly opens his mouth and accepts the unicorn's tongue as it slithered inside, and started rolling around his tongue.

"Mmmm~" let out the stallion.

They continued their little make out session until Elusive felt something hard poking underneath him. He broke the kiss and looked down before blushing. "Oh my."

Spike looks down and felt his heart skipping a beat when he saw his member fully aroused and poking against Elusive's belly. It was red with several small spines around the tip with Elusive chuckling.

"My my Spike, I had no idea you were THAT excited after a confession and kiss."

"Ah...I'm...sorry." Spike said with a massive blush to see himself fully aroused by the kiss alone.

"Don't be, it just shows you're a normal young dragon." Elusive said right before moving over to Spike's cock, and gently poked it which made the young dragon yelp at the sudden touch. "Ooh, someone's sensitive~" Elusive chuckled before giving the cock a tender lick with his tongue which sent jolts down Spike's spine.

"Ah!" jumped the dragon.

"We better take care of this, no sense letting it go to waste~" And just like that Elusive engulfed the young dragon's cock in his mouth, tasting the tangy flavor and feeling the small spines on the hardened rod.

Spike went wide eyed with his wings popping open and let out a groan. 'Oh sweet Celestia! R-Elusive has my penis in his mouth!' The young dragon gripped the blanket under him while the unicorn rolled his tongue all over the tip of his cock, making his face gain a flustered blush. "E-Elusive!"

'Mmm, tangy and so salty, and oh so adorable.' Elusive cooed as he bobbed his head up and down on Spike's cock, savoring the young dragon's moans.

Spike squirmed from the wet and warm mouth with the tongue flicking across the tip while grabbing at the mane.

Elusive moaned when he felt Spike started thrusting his hips in his mouth, which made the unicorn even more excited as his own cock started pulsating. 'It's nice and warm, now I can finally see what it's like to have a real dick with this body.'

'I...I can't believe! This feels so good!' thought Spike groaning as Elusive seemed to take the dick in deeper to his neck making Spike grit this teeth and go wide eyed. 'Gah! S-Something's happening, I think I'm gonna...gonna...'

Elusive hummed before feeling Spike hold his head there and move his hips faster as the dick started twitching. And that's when he heard the young dragon exclaiming loudly, as his mouth was filled with Spike's sperm.

"ELUSIVE!"

The unicorn moaned loudly when the young dragon continued to fill his mouth with sperm, the taste of it was so salty and tangy, but it was so good. He found himself slurping it up and swallowing it all down his throat while Spike panted and felt a little lightheaded. Elusive pulls himself off Spike's dick, sloshing the seed in his mouth before swallowing it with a pleasant sigh.

Spike panted while stunned as the stallion smiled.

"Mmmm, tasty~"

"You...really...swallowed it all?" Spike breathed out.

"Of course Spikey. It was simply a wonderful taste." he cooed. "If I had known it tasted so good, I would have asked to do this much sooner." Then he lowered himself down on the floor and presented his own hard on to Spike, who blushed beat red from seeing the stallion's raging hard on. "Just tasting it was enough to make me excited this much."

Spike swallowed loudly when he saw Elusive using his front foreleg to wiggle his cock, his heart was hammering like a beating drum, he could hear it echoing in his ears.

"Care to help me deal with this Spikey-Wikey? I'm curious to feel what those adorable claws of yours must feel like." Elusive said with a very saucy smile and slowly batted his eyelids.

Spike swallowed loudly again, his brain going on autopilot and just hopped off the bed and made his way over to the unicorn's dick. He grabbed it, felt just how firm and warm it was in his claws, and began to stroke it.

Elusive let out a hum while leaning back and spread his legs for room.

Spike's eyes were glued onto the meaty rod before him, it twitched and pulsated in his claws, simply touching Elusive's cock made his become hard once again as he slowly picked up speed. "How's this feel?" He asked Elusive with a small stutter.

"Mmm, it feels good Spikey~" Elusive purred. "Keep moving those claws."

Spike gulped and felt a bit nervous the more he felt the huge girth while feeling a bit envious looking between it and his own.

Elusive noticed the frown on his face and then patted the young dragon's head. "Come now Spikey, just cause yours isn't as big as mine, doesn't make you any less than adorable."

Spike blushed at getting caught and looked away. "I can't help it, it's just...natural I guess, being compared, you know? I mean yours is bigger than my arm."

"Oh, Spike. It doesn't really matter if yours is big or small, I think you're just perfect as you are." he hugged the dragon who let out a smile and accidentally gripped the dick making the stallion moan. "Ooh, do that again."

Spike blushed when he heard Elusive moaned, but squeezed his cock again and earned him an even louder moan. "Like this?"

"Oh yes, just like that darling."

Spike continued to squeeze and pump the stallion's cock, which sent shivers down Elusive's spine and sighing in bliss to the young dragon's skillful claws.

"Oooh Spikey, your claws feel so good~"

As Spike pumped Elusive's cock, the young dragon leaned close to the tip and gave a tiny lick on the flat head. Elusive jolted a little, but let out a moan without saying anything. Spike then got a little bold and started licking the whole head, just like how Elusive did with his.

"Ooooh~" Elusive moaned when he felt Spike's tongue lathering around the tip of his cock, he rolled onto his back and wiggled under the young dragon as Spike continued licking his cock. "Oh Celestia Spikey-Wikey! I wish I had known how good this felt so much sooner!"

Spike only moaned around the stallion's cock, becoming more and more lost to the taste of Elusive's meaty rod. He used his claws to reach down and gave the balls a squeeze.

"Ah!"

Spike rolled Elusive's massive balls around his claws, taking great care to not squeeze too hard so he won't accidentally slice them.

"Oh princesses above! I feel something!" Elusive exclaimed as he felt his limit reaching its climax, then before the young dragon knew it, he felt a torrent of Elusive's seed erupting from his cock spraying him in a large amount of his sperm.

He moved back in surprise as the dick wiggled and sprayed sperm into the air, causing both of them to get it on them.

After a minute Elusive finally stopped, and both he and Spike were all covered in his own fluids, panting from his climax while Spike started licking some of the sperm off his face. "Oh my...that was...astounding~" before he started licking the sperm off Spike's face in return.

Spike's eyes were glossy from the taste of Elusive's sperm, he grabbed the stallion's face and captured him in a kiss, tasting his sperm covered tongue.

Elusive was caught off guard, but kissed back while their tongues licked around each other. They moaned in unison as their tongues touched, and rolled against each other, Spike right now felt very horny and he needed Elusive very bad. They broke the kiss with both looking more turned on than ever.

"...E-Elusive...could you...maybe...rut me?"

"What?"

"I... want you to, take my first time, if you would please?" asked Spike bashfully poking his claws together, which made him seem more cuter in Elusive's eyes.

Elusive blinked three times before a smile wormed its way to his lips, and then nuzzled the young dragon's face. "I'd be more than happy to, Spikey-Wikey."

Spike blushed before finding himself hugged by the stallion close with the dick rubbing against his rear end and tail. Spike watched Elusive lather his cock with lotion using his magic, sitting on his hindquarters and against a wall, the young dragon felt like his heart was gonna leap out of his chest at the idea of having his virginity taken by the very stallion he had a crush on for so long, even if he used to be a mare before.

"Just take it nice and slow." Elusive said after he finished putting lotion on his cock, and wiggled his hips a little to entice the young dragon.

Spike gulped and started to move down against the tip with a groan feeling the tip press against his anus and kept going as it slowly opened the hole

Elusive moaned when his cock entered Spike, the young dragon's insides were so tight, it felt like he was pushing his cock through a ring! It was even so big it was forming a bulge in the dragon. Elusive's cock was so long, Spike stopped half-way on the stallion's rod,.

"Ahhh!" he let out with gritted teeth. "Its...huge!"

"Ngh, and you're so tight, Spikey-Wikey!" Groaned the stallion. "It's simply divine!"

Spike was panting heavily, his insides being stretched so wide felt like he was getting a whole tree shoved inside him, even with the lotion on Elusive's cock it was still rough to get such a monster to go in his ass.

Elusive grabbed the dragon by the sides and started to lift him up with a groan up to the tip and brought him back down. "Ah, Spikey, you feel so good! Even if you can't fit it all in, you still feel good!"

"It feels incredible!"

Both Spike and Elusive moaned together already losing themselves to the pleasure. Spike's mind was drowning from having the unicorn's cock in his ass, never in his wildest dreams would he ever be rutted before.

Elusive moved the dragon up and down while stunned having a dick could feel so good.

Just outside the room was Twilight who had her ear placed against the door, listening to the sounds of moans from her friend and young dragon. She smiled and nodded to herself. "At least they're both happy now, especially Spike." She quietly said before moving away from the door to join the others.

"Ah! Spike! I-I can't hold it!" Elusive exclaimed as he roughly bounced Spike on his cock, already feeling his release getting closer. "I'm going to cum!"

And with that both Spike and Elusive cried out in ecstasy as Spike sprayed his seed all over himself and Elusive, while the unicorn filled the young dragon up with a large amount of sperm.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Spike felt his belly being filled with so much of Elusive's sperm, his mouth spewed out the excess seed that was too much for his stomach to handle. He coughed and groaned while Elusive panted while feeling his mind go hazy for a moment.

Elusive slowly pulls Spike off his cock which allowed some of his seed to ooze out of the dragon's gaping ass, and laid on his side next to Spike, who was laying on the unicorn panting heavily from his climax and being stuffed with so much sperm. "Are you alright Spikey-Wikey?"

"...Y-Yeah...j-just...catching my...breath." nodded the dragon while wiping the sperm from his mouth and found it a little tangy. 'I can't believe that felt really good. I could barely fit that in me, but it was so good I couldn't think straight.'

"Don't give up yet Spike, we're not done yet."

Spike saw Elusive rolling on all fours and presented his own ass at Spike, wanting the young dragon to have a turn at rutting him.

"I may not have a marehood anymore, but I think this hole will suffice~"

Spike swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw Elusive's puckered hole, he walked over to the unicorn and placed his claws on his cheeks and started to knead them. "Wow, they're really soft." Spike said with a small smile before nuzzling his face against them. "They're almost like pillows."

"S-Spike." blushed Elusive. "I-It's teasing to do that to a mare."

"But you're not a mare, just a hot and seductive stallion." he chuckled giving one cheek a pinch making Elusive jump with a bigger blush. "Do you know how often I've stared at these and wondered what they felt like?"

"I...I'm guessing a very long time, even before I became a stallion."

"You have no idea." he grinned rubbing his dick between them and against the hole. "I gotta warn you, when I start, I won't be able to stop."

"Don't stop on my account, Spikey-Wikey, ravage me as much as you want." Elusive said while lightly pushing himself against the young dragon's cock.

Spike gave a grin with a glint in his eyes before he started pushing his dick into the hole with a groan while Elusive moaned with his dick rigid hard.

Elusive gasped when he felt Spike's cocks spines scraping his insides, it wasn't painful or anything, but it sent shivers through his body. "Oh my!"

"Fuck! It's so snug and warm! It's hardly letting me move." growled Spike.

"And you feel so damn good Spike, those spines are practically tickling my insides!" moaned Elusive moving his hips against the dick causing it to go in deeper.

Spike had to grab hold of Elusive's flank when he felt himself being lifted up from the floor, as Elusive's back legs raised his ass up in the air. He moved his dick back and forth as fast he could while feeling something click inside making him dig his claws into the flank harder.

"Ah!" Elusive cried out when he felt Spike sinking his claws into him. "More, more Spikey, give me more!"

"I'm gonna get you hooked on my dick! I might be small, but this rear is mine now!" Spike declared as he roughly rammed his hips against Elusive, causing the unicorn to moan louder and louder.

"Oh yes! Yes! Make me yours!" Elusive cried out in ecstasy.

After several rough thrusts, Spike explodes inside Elusive, flooding him with his seed. "I'm cumming inside your snug asshole!" The young dragon exclaimed loudly while holding onto the unicron.

"OH YES!" cried the stallion with his tongue hanging out with his own sperm gushing out onto the floor.

Their cries filled the room they were in and could be heard from outside, after what felt like forever, Spike finally stopped and fell onto the floor into the sperm puddle. He panted and looked exhausted with Elusive shivering feeling sperm leak out of the puckered hole.

Elusive lets out a blissful sigh before turning around to face Spike, and then capturing the young dragon in another kiss.

Said dragon couldn't kiss back as hard due to his body spending all its energy.

After their little make out session, Elusive used a spell to clean himself and Spike, as well as the floor and cuddled with Spike on the bed. "That was magical Spike."

"Yeah...it was." he got out while feeling sleepy.

Elusive smiles and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, before using his magic to pull a blanket over himself and Spike. "Let's get a little rest Spike."

Spike wordlessly nodded and closed his eyes while snuggling closer to Elusive.

Elusive pecked him on the forehead before closing his eyes.

(Timeskip)

It's been three months since Rarity became a stallion, and Spike confessing his feelings Elusive both the dragon and the unicorn have been seen together on several dates. Spike was whistling while pushing a cart full of collected gems from within the min, he stopped whistling and looked over his shoulder to see Elusive wearing only a miners helmet and using his magic to swing a pickaxe against the rocky wall.

"We're making quite the time Spike, we've almost filled the cart up." Elusive said while looking over his shoulder at the young dragon, and shaking his flank at him.

"Yeah, just about." remarked the dragon looking at the flank and blushed with the stallion winking. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe~"

Just as Spike was about to continue pushing the cart, he found himself being pulled towards Elusive thanks to his magic, and was captured in a kiss by the unicorn who dropped the pick axe.

"Mmmm~" They moaned in unison while Spike was running his claws through Elusive's fur. All the while feeling his dick slowly rising up from its hiding spot.

Elusive's own dick rose up while feeling his body getting warm and found Spike breaking the kiss with a primal look in his eyes.

"Against the wall, now."

Elusive grinned and walked over to the wall, and stuck out his ass with his front hooves against the wall. He saw Spike move over and climb up onto the flank with the smaller dick rubbing itself between his flank cheeks making his hard thick throb more. "Ah, Spike, don't be such a tease. Just ram it into me~"

"Quiet!" he growled giving the flank a squeeze making the stallion gasp. "I decide when to put it in while you wait, I'm gonna use this to pay for having me help you get all these gems. Consider this a break fuck, got it?"

Elusive only nodded as he moaned from Spike roughly squeezing his ass cheeks, and kneading them like bread dough. "Y-Yes Spikey-Wikey, I'm sorry." Elusive gasped and felt Spike easing up on squeezing his ass cheeks.

"Good." grinned the dragon before prodding against the hole and began to push in with a growl with Elusive moaning out like a mare in heat.

"Ah!" The unicorn breathed out when Spike began to thrust his hips against him, pushing his cock as much as he could inside the gender bent unicorn. He bit his lip as the dragon began to move back and forth the puckered hole.

Spike groaned as he rammed his cock harder and harder inside of Elusive, their moans echoing inside the mine, and the sound of scales smacking skin was heard too,

"Oh yes Spike! Yes!" Elusive threw his head back and moaned with his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head, and his tongue hanging out.

"Beg for my sperm you slut!"

"Please, give it to me Spikey, give me your hot spunk!"

"I'm gonna dump it all in your slutty hole!" Spike exclaimed loudly. He gave a few more strong thrusts and exploded inside Elusive, who moaned so loud it could be heard from outside.

"OH SPIKEY!" he let out while his own sperm splattered across some gems and the wall.

They moaned in unison as the young dragon continued to fill the unicorn up, while Elusive sprayed his seed all over the wall and ground. After a few minutes they stopped with Spike laying on Elusive's back with the stallion sliding down on his stomach. Both of them were panting heavily from their climax, all dirty from the digging inside the mine, and from fucking each other senseless.

"That was...awesome." the dragon let out.

"Indeed...you were...truly amazing, Spikey-Wikey." Elusive breathed out.

"Let's just...take a moment to...rest up, before we head back home."

"Agreed. A nice bath does sound good right after we leave."

They shared a quick peck before taking a moment to close their eyes.

(Later)

At the Castle of Friendship, sitting around the table were Twilight and the others, discussing about their next hangout plans, as this was going on, Elusive was seen squirming in his chair, his face a little red.

"And so that's when I jump out of the cake and whip cream goes everywhere!" beamed Pinkie.

"I'm sure that must've been a big surprise for them, was it Pinkie?" Rainbow said while letting out a chuckle at the image that appeared in her head.

"Yup! They were so happy they couldn't even smile!"

"Uh, well that's...nice Pinkie, but we still haven't decided on where to hang out at." spoke Twilight.

Applejack noticed Elusive was quieter than usual. "Something wrong there sugarcube?" She asked.

"N-No darling, j-just dandy." he smiled while trying to sit up straight. "P-Perhaps we could take a trip to-AH! S-Saddle Arabia!"

She knew he was hiding something due to her element. "You SURE nothing's wrong with ya?"

"Y-Yes." he nodded quickly before looking at Fluttershy. "What do you think Fluttershy?"

"Oh, um, yes...I think paying a visit to Saddle Arabia would be lovely." she nodded while Elusive's eye twitched. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yes Fluttershy, darling, I-I'm alright." he nodded while under the table showed Elusive's cock being rubbed by Spike who had to keep from laughing and being found out with the large dick rock hard.

'Sorry about this Twilight, but I can't help it, it's too much to resist.' he thought while giving the tip a light lick making Elusive nearly jumped out of his seat.

Elusive tried his hardest not to make any noise while Spike continued to lick him under the table, which was a challenge in of itself. 'N-No more Spikey-Wikey! I-I might not last!' He inwardly whimpers as he felt Spike engulfing his cock in his mouth and slithering his tongue around the head.

"So, all hoofs for Saddle Arabia?"

All of them including Elusive raised their hooves, even though said stallion weakly raised his hoof while trying to keep himself from moaning, when he felt his limit about to reach its peak.

"Alright, then it's agreed." Twilight said with a smile and hopped off her chair to prepare herself for the trip, the others were about to do the same, except Applejack looked over and saw Elusive still sitting on his chair.

"Elusive, ya gonna get ready?"

"Y-Yes darling, I'll get to that in a minute." He gulped. "Y-You all go on ahead."

Applejack looked at her friend with suspicion in her eyes but decided to leave it be, and left the room to head for home.

Elusive gasped and let out a muffled moan as his dick twitched. "Ah!" He softly yelped when he felt his cock exploding inside of Spike's mouth, who happily swallowed his seed as much as he could. He felt his head fall on the table and let out a groan of relief while feeling the dragon lick the dick clean. "That...was a little too close for comfort there, Spikey."

"But you gotta admit, it was pretty kinky." Spike grinned when he crawled out from under the table.

The stallion puffed out his cheeks and crossed his hooves while turning his head. "Well I'm quite embarrassed. What would the others have thought if they had seen?"

"Like joining?" he joked.

"...Well...maybe. But even so Applejack was no doubt sensing that I was lying, you know how she hates a liar."

"Well we don't need to outright lie, but we don't really need to be honest either." Spike said while stroking Elusive's side to assure him.

"Still, you owe me for putting me through that." Elusive told the young dragon with a sultry smirk.

"Like What?" Spike asked feeling anxious in what the unicorn had in mind.

"Oh you'll see~"

(Later)

At the Carousel Boutique which was completely empty, save two, the sounds of yelping and smacking skin was heard from the door.

The camera zoomed towards it and peeked inside. Inside the room was Spike with his ass upward, hands and knees on the bed, and exclaiming loudly as a small whip struck him on his ass.

Elusive smiled while using his magic to hold it while dressed in leather stockings with a leather top. "I told you I'd get you back for the table incident, didn't I Spikey-Wikey?" smirked the stallion whipping the dragon's ass making him let out a cry again. "As the old saying goes, love hurts."

"Ah! More, more, give me more!" Spike moaned in delight.

Elusive whipped the ass again with several marks on it and Spike's dick dripping precum on the floor.

'I can't believe being whipped would be a turn on for me!' The young dragon cried out again as his stinging ass was struck again, which only made Elusive grin even wider to hear Spike crying in pleasure.

"How's it feel to be a little perverted dragon who gets off from this?"

"GOOD! IT FEELS SO GOOD ELUSIVE!" he let out while feeling his spine tingle with each whip that sent a surge of pleasure up his spine.

Elusive chuckled at the young dragon and started smacking him again, and again as his own cock was dripping from all the excitement. "Oh I'll bet it does you slutty little cutie." He said before bringing out a blue roped bead and started pushing it inside Spike's ass.

The dragon groaned and bit his lip feeling the first one push into the puckered hole.

"Don't get too comfortable just yet Spikey. There's plenty more where this came from~"

(Later)

Spike and Elusive were going through the street with Elusive carrying some baskets with his magic and Spike on his back.

Elusive hummed to himself as he and Spike walked together through Ponyville, greeting various ponies along the way to the Boutique. "Thank you again for coming with Spike, I needed the company."

"Oh I'll bet you did." he chuckled rubbing Elusive's mane.

Once they entered the Boutique, Spike was seen on the living room couch, waiting for Elusive to show up from his room.

With said stallion though, he was looking at a box with a special outfit he had in stored to show off to Spike. "I hope Spike will love this, I've been wanting to show it to him forever." he giggled before opening it and started slipping it on while Spike looked around.

'I wonder what Elusive wants to show me. I've got a pretty good idea, but not everything has to involve sex. Maybe he's got a new design he wants an opinion on, or maybe even needs me to look over some gems he has to see if any of them are good to use."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Spikey-Wikey~"

Spike looked up and felt his jaw slam right onto the floor. Elusive came down wearing what looked like a frilly gown that was hiked up over his flank that was colored dark blue with the ends colored pink and pink slippers on his hooves with pink eyeshadow, dark blue lipstick, and fake eyelashes as he walked down the stairs with a seductive look.

"Well, what do you think? Don't I look marvelous in it?" Elusive questioned while inwardly giggling at the look on Spike's face.

"You...you...you look...wow..." Spike stuttered with his face turning ruby red from how beautiful Elusive looked in that dress.

Elusive giggled and walked over to look down at Spike. "I'll bet your little friend is already getting excited, isn't he?"

True to the unicorn's words, Spike's cock was growing hard from the sight of Elusive in a lovely dress, and twitched with attention.

"Why don't you let me help with that~?" Elusive walked over to the young dragon and began to like his hardened cock.

Spike groaned and relaxed against the couch while Elusive spread Spike's legs and dragged his tongue up and down the sides.

Elusive nibbled on the young dragon's cock, savoring the taste of the spiney rod, before moving to the head and engulfing it in his mouth.

Spike groaned and held the stallion who slid all the dick in his mouth and left a kiss mark around the bottom of the shaft while swirling his tongue around the barbs.

Elusive then bobbed his head up and down on Spike's cock while the young dragon ran his claws through his mane.

"Oh Celestia, this feels great!" Spike moaned while pumping Elusive's head on his cock.

'And it's going to feel even better~' Elusive purred around the cock and sucked harder and harder.

Spike groaned and held his head there while the tongue tickled the underside of it. "Ah, no matter how many times we do this, this never gets old."

'You said it.'

After a few minutes later, Spike exclaimed when he felt his cock squirting his seed into Elusive's mouth, who happily began drinking his sperm. "Elusive!"

The unicorn moaned pleasantly to the flavor of Spike's seed and pulls away with a wet pop. He licked his lips and giggled. "You certainly let out a quick one. My new look must have been better than I thought."

Spike panted from his climax and felt his dick calming down now.

"So then, shall we take our stroll, Spikey-Wikey?"

He looked at Elusive confused before the stallion leaned down near his ear.

"I want you to ravage me like this outside, where anypony might come across us~"

Just hearing that made Spike feel excited once again, and quickly hops off the couch and on Elusive's back. "Shall we then?" He asked while gesturing to the door.

"We shall." Elusive purred.

With that both the young dragon and unicorn walked out the door, enjoying each other's company and Spike grinding himself on Elusive's back, while the unicorn's cock was growing hard under the dress. Even though he was once a female before, Elusive will always be the very same unicorn all of Ponyville knew and loved.

They got looks and waves from numerous other ponies, along with a few murmuring to each other when seeing what Elusive was wearing.

This brought a smile to Elusive, hearing compliments from the ponies about his dress, those always bring a smile to him whenever somepony makes compliments on his dresses even before becoming a stallion. Along with a few stallions even asking if he was really a stallion or a mare still. Of course his answer to them made them dumbfounded and awestrucked, while Spike inwardly growled at the other stallions, not liking how they're eyeing Elusive.

"Aw, don't worry Spike, they won't get me." whispered the stallion hearing the growling.

This made Spike calm down and wrapped his arms around Elusive's neck.

They kept moving and reached the outskirts of the town with Elusive looking around.

"Now what would be a perfect spot?" He kept looking until he found a large tree with massive bushes, perfect to hide behind. "Over there." He pointed out and started trotting over to the tree, and went behind the bushes before anypony could see them. "Spikey, I know this might seem odd, but I was thinking we try something a bit more...daring."

"Oh? Like what?" he asked with Elusive sitting down and looking bashful while tapping his hooves together.

"Well...I know I don't have a marehood anymore, and I've learned that my rear feels good, but...I might know of another way to get a similar feeling if I had a marehood again."

This shocked Spike to the core. Elusive found another way for him to have a marehood again?!

"You see, I figured with the size difference, you could fit your penis in...here." Elusive pointed down at his growing hard dick.

"Y-You mean...I could fit it in...yours?"

The stallion nodded and looked away sheepishly. "I-I mean, if it seems too far fetched, we can do it as we have been."

Spike looked back at forth at Elusive and his cock, feeling his heart racing at the thought of him inserting his cock into the larger one had never came to mind when they rutted before. But maybe he can grant Elusive that one wish. "No no, let's do it."

This brought a smile on Elusive's face and laid on his side to pull his dress up, and reveal his eager cock.

Spike moved over and rubbed his own dick before Elusive pushed his dick down close enough as Spike lined the tip up against the slit. "Ready?"

Elusive nodded and took a deep breath, only to moan through his nose when he felt Spike pushing his smaller cock inside his larger one.

"Ahhh!" groaned Spike feeling the snug insides.

"Ooh, Celestia above, yes!" Groaned Elusive who shivered at the sensation which seemed to make his dick harder. "This feels so different than when you rutted my ass, but it feels sooo good, Spikey-Wikey~"

"Its so small! I don't think it'll fit!" he groaned. The insides of Elusive's cock was constricting around Spike's, which only sent shivers of pleasure down the young dragon's spine.

"Keep going Spikey Wikey, please~!" Elusive moaned loudly.

Spike began to thrust his hips against the unicorn's dick, grabbing it with his claws and rubbing it, feeling it bulge from his own cock going in and out. "Gah! It feels like it's crushing my dick!" Spike groaned from how tight Elusive's cock is. 'This is way different then rutting him in his ass, but this feels so good!'

"That's because it loves your dick! It wants more!" moaned Elusive feeling his dick burning up the more his dick was stuffed.

Both Spike and Elusive moaned in unison, becoming lost in bliss from their cocks fucking each other. Which was slowly heard by any pony passing by. But that didn't matter, they were too preoccupied with each other to be bothered by anypony.

"Spike! Spike! Oh goddess! It's amazing! It's better than I thought! Forget my marehood, having you do this to my dick is so much better!" Elusive moaned as his tongue was hanging out and his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Elusive! I'm gonna cum!"

"M-Me too, Spikey! Let's. Cum. Together!" moaned the stallion. "Cum deep inside my penis and balls!"

Both Spike and Elusive then cried out together as the young dragon's cock, exploded inside Elusive's cock, flooding it with his seed.

Elusive threw his head back with his tongue out as he felt the sperm rush into his balls making him tense up while his own sperm covered Spike's dick in no time flat. "AHHHHHHH!"

Both of them remained together, getting themselves coated by their own seed, and covering some of the grass and leaves in their sperm. They stayed close together with Spike blown away at how much he was letting out into the bigger cock. Eventually the young dragon pulls himself out of Elusive's cock, and landed on his rump while letting out a sigh, as the tip of the unicorn's cock oozed out their sperm.

"Ah...ah...ah...goodness..." Elusive gasped while panting heavily. "...That...was...amazing."

"You...said it..." Spike let out. "That was...definitely new...in a good way."

After getting his second wind Elusive used his magic to clean him and Spike up, as well as the mess they made behind the bush. "Goodness, that was exhilarating. Had I known it felt that good, I'd have tried it out so much sooner."

"Same here. I didn't even think it would feel THAT good." spoke Spike looking at the dick. "If I was even half that big there's no way it would have fit."

"I'm sure we could've found a way even then, Spikey." Smiled Elusive patting his head.

After their little rutting session behind the bushes, both Spike and Elusive were seen sitting on a hill watching the sunset. Cuddling with Elusive pecking Spike all over his face with the lipstick leaving marks. The young dragon then captures the unicorn in yet another kiss, which Elusive moaned happily as their tongues played with each other. They held each other close before breaking apart and sighed in bliss.

"I love you so much Elusive."

"I love you too Spike. Thank you for accepting me as I Am."

Spike wrapped his arms around Elusive's neck, just as the unicorn in turn wrapped his foreleg around the young dragon, embracing him in a warm hug as the sun vanished behind the mountains.


	113. Poire and Chopper

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Poire and Chopper

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I… I can't believe he's gone.." Nami said as she slumped down as she watched Bege roll away. "Sanji…"

"I...I can't just let him get away with this!" spoke up Chopper with a frown. "Sanji's our friend!"

"I know but… what can we do? He wanted to go!" She said in desperation.

"Then… I'll go after him!"

Nami turned to the reindeer before seeing him start running. "Chopper stop!"

"Tell Luffy I'll be back soon!"

"Chopper wait!" Called Brook as Chopper kept his eyes on Bege and morphed into his running point.

'I don't know what's going on Sanji, but dealing with it on your own isn't something you shouldn't have to worry about! We can help you as friends, as a crew!' "You need to stay, you need to tell Luffy where we went and to guide him to us!" He called back to Nami while said navigator bit her lip.

'Damn it, I know he's right…. Be safe Chopper, please!'

"I'll go after him!" Spoke Wanda.

"No Wanda, don't." Spoke up Nami stopping the mink who looked confused.

"But if I don't, they'll-"

"It's ok." She spoke while trying to give a smile. "Chopper knows what he's doing. We'll find out where they went and be there ready to help."

"But… what if they can't?"

"They have to… I know they can." She said as her eyes began to water.

Wanda looked at her friend with concern and back where Chopper ran to and nodded. "Alright Nami-san."

"Thanks…" She sniffed as we cut to Chopper running as fast as he could in deer form.

'I need to keep up with him and try to keep from getting spotted, if his body can shrink a person down into it like a building, then logically it should have an opening I can go into.' He thought as he ran closer and closer. 'As long as I stay quiet and smart about it he shouldn't notice me hitching a ride!'

Bege himself kept his eyes straight ahead, and thought he heard something behind, but shrugged it off while spotting the edge of the forest coming up ahead, which would also be where his ship was anchored down at the bottom on the water. 'Good, once I get there, the faster I can get to Chiffon and our little boy.'

But as he got near it, he had to skid the tracks to an abrupt stop when he heard some commotion going on inside him making him get annoyed before changing the treads back to normal legs, then allowed himself to go inside his own body, which Chopper noticed.

'He stopped? Does he know I'm following?' He thought as he kept racing forward. 'No, if he was he would have turned to face me or something, is it something else?' He wondered before slowing down and looked at a small rock near him and then at the body. 'I wonder…'

He gave the rock a hard tap and watched it roll near him, only for it to shrink when it reached a point making him grin. 'Yes! He must be inside his body, which means now's my chance!' He thought as he ran forward and took a leap, shuddering as he grew smaller and landed on his shoulder. He braced himself to keep from slipping off and returned to his normal form while pumping his hooves up. "I made it!"

He looked around before scratching his head. 'Now where do I hide where he won't find me… and how do I get in?' He looked around the body while trying to keep from falling before spotting what looked like stairs on the neck leading downward. 'Yes! A way in!' He thought as he charged downstairs.

Said stairs lead downward towards what looked like a balcony area with a door leading to the body right under the chin. 'Ok, all I gotta do is go in and I'll be able to find Sanji!' thought Chopper as he reached the bottom and moved to the doors. 'This was easier than I-'

"S-Sorry boss, it won't happen again!" Cried a grunt as he slammed the door open, hitting Chopper hard and sending him crashing into the side of the balcony, wedging him between the door and the chin. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Well you shouldn't have been taunting him! We need him alive and in one piece!" growled Bege walking towards the grunt with a frown. "Now there's a hole right in my body, and you know how much that hurts."

"I know, I know boss! I'm sorry, I'll work hard to fix it, I swear!"

"Damn right you will, or-" Bege stopped when he heard a groaning sound. "Learn to keep your balls at least until after I take them. I haven't even shot you."

"Uh...boss, that wasn't me."

"Then who the hell was that?" He growled in annoyance.

The grunt was about to say something, but saw the door slowly close and saw Chopper slide down to the balcony with swirls in his eyes with his head swaying. "I think that boss."

"Huh?" He said as he turned to Chopper and groaned. "Great, it's one of that blondes crew mates, how did he get on board?!"

"I don't know boss, should I toss him over the side?"

"Well I don't get what good we're gonna get out of him. Frankly I should just shoot him if he thought he could try and sneak on here to get his pal back."

"Yeah… or we could keep him captive, maybe give him to Big Mom on the side? Don't she like animals that are kinda weird?" Suggested the other man with Bege raising an eyebrow.

"You got a problem with my decision?" He raised his gun at him making the man sweat in fear.

"N-Not at all boss, just a suggestion!" He said fearfully. "I-I just figured, maybe she'd appreciate the gesture. You know, something to help get on her good side."

"I already am, I married her daughter." He muttered as he glared at Chopper before getting an idea. "Daughter….I think I know how to punish this idiot." He lowered the gun and turned to the doors. "Get him inside and make sure he's tied up and put in a crate, we're gonna be making a delivery."

"Really? To who?"

"None of your business who, and drug him if you have too, I don't want him waking up until we arrive."

"Yes boss." Nodded the man as they went back inside with him picking Chopper up who groaned while out like a light. 'Poor guy, he's pretty much dead already.'

(Later)

Chopper snoring with a snot bubble while on his belly and in somewhere dark. As he snored he didn't notice the area he was in start to shake, as if the whole world was moving. But he did roll on his side and hit something making the bubble pop and him start to stir. "Hu- what? What's going on?" He groaned as he tried to sit up only to hit his head on something. "Ow, hey what was that? Why's it so dark?"

He began to feel around and all he could feel on all sides was wood. "Am I in a box?!" he went wide eyed and tried to stand up, but his antlers hit the top and he noted his arms were pinned. 'Wait, have I been captured?! Did they bury me alive?! What's going on?!'

He looked around and tried moving around, but tripped and yelped when the area shifted again and he fell on his back. "Ow… ok, so I'm not buried… or is there an earthquake?!"

"Ugh, what'a in this thing, bricks?"

"Don't know, but it sure ain't feathers."

"You can say that again, now where are we goin' again?"

"We gotta drop it off at Lady Poire and Galette's home, it's made to go to Lady Poire, so that gives an idea what's in here."

"Fur, money or booze?"

"Exactly." Said one grunt as Chopper tilted his head in confusion.

'Lady Poire? I've never heard of that, but if I'm being sent there ...oh no! I was found out!' He thought as he began to move around frantically. 'I gotta get out of here!'

"Hey, is this box shaking to you?"

"I think it is, I guess there's some animal in here or something."

"Boy, I sure wouldn't wanna be that poor bastard."

"Yeah, well, we're almost there anyway, I just hope they're home."

Chopper groaned and squirmed against the ropes as best as he could. 'Come on, get loose! I can't change until they're off or they might kill me!'

The box soon began to stop as Chopper felt it get set down and heard a knock.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Called one of the men.

"We've got a package here for Lady Poire." called the other one.

They waited and heard nothing before sighing. "I guess they ain't home, huh?"

"Wanna leave this here and go get some booze?"

"Sure." Said the other before Chopper felt the box fall to the ground.

"Ow." He groaned when he hit his head and shook it while tugging at the ropes harder.

"Come on, I heard there's a good place to drink down the road."

"Great, I've been meaning to get shitfaced all week."

'They're leaving? Yes! This means I can call for help!' Thought Chopper who inhaled. "Help! Someone get me out of here!" He called as he kept struggling. "Someone, please, help!"

That's when he heard the sound of a door along with yawning. "Man, I needed that nap."

'Who is that? Wait, is that who they were delivering me too?'

"Huh? What's this crate doing here? Maybe it's the money Pudding owes for those favors I did for her." The voice called as the crate was picked up. "Oof, whatever is in here sure is heavy."

"Hey! Let me out!" He cried before the crate was dropped and he hit his cheek. "OW!"

"Whoa! What the hell?! Is there someone in here?!"

"Help! Get me out of here!"

"Ok, ok, calm down, let me get you inside first." She picked the crate back up while shutting the door. "Honestly, is this some kind of prank? Was it Cracker who did this? He's still mad over that whole cake fiasco I just know it."

"I-I don't know." Lied Chopper nervously. 'She's probably the enemy, right? That means I can't let her know who I am!'

The person put the crate down and moved away to grab a crowbar, wedged it under a plank, and started pushing upwards against it. "Don't worry, I'll have you free in no….time?"

"Ahh, thank...you?" He said as he looked up to see a woman with a large grin full of sharp teeth and what looked like a panda hoodie on.

"Hey, you can talk!" She spoke up with Chopper feeling nervous seeing the teeth glisten in the light as she leaned down to look at him closer.

"Yeah… can you untie me now?" He said as he struggled a bit.

"Wow, I've never run into a talking reindeer before."

"Y-Yeah, one of a kind I guess, I ate the human-human fruit."

"Oooh, and a devil fruit user? You're one of a kind I'd say." She chuckled. "That's something Momma would be interested in."

"W-What?! Big Mom?!"

"Yeah, but then again I'm pretty interested myself~" She said with a grin. She reached down and picked him up and started carrying him under her arm. "Why don't you come with me, I've got a great spot that you will love."

"Um...ok?" He said in confusion and being unable to resist due to the rope. 'What is she talking about?'

"You can call me Poire by the way."

"Ok, Poire… can you untie me? I can walk on my own."

"Now now little guy, I'll untie you AFTER you see my special room." She said as she patted his head. 'Even his fur is soft, perfect!'

'Something's not right.' He thought with a frown. 'Why is she refusing to untie me? What's so special about this room?'

Poire went down some steps under a trapdoor with her humming as Chopper saw it was getting darker and darker.

'Ok, this is really not right!' Chopper thought as he began to struggle to get free. "Really, you can untie me now."

"No, no, no need for that." She chuckled as they reached a large metal door. She pushed it open and grinned wider. "We're here~"

Chopper looked in and gasped in horror, inside was a giant room full of different knives, scalpels, chemicals and large vats that had several pelts floating in them along with long racks full of different animal pelts with part of it housing a large amount of tailoring tools.

"Sorry about some of the blood, I've been meaning to clean up around here." She remarked walking in and set him down on the counter with a few pelts hanging near him making him pale. "Now you sit right here, I need to grab my tools."

"W-What?! What do you plan to do to me?!" He cried out as he doubled his struggles.

"Well you see little guy, I have a passion, and that's collecting pelts." She smiled walking over to some of the knives. "Whenever I find an animal that's unique in a way, or is so soft, I want to take their pelt and make it so I can wear them. It's like how some people like to make dresses, well I prefer to collect pelts only since it's so much easier, and cheaper by comparison. Do you know how much silk costs to have it shipped here? That's not cheap at all, but animal fur? All natural and easier to get." She chuckled as she looked him over. "And you? A walking, talking animal that ate a devil fruit? Why that's pretty rare~"

"Ah! N-N-No way! You don't want my pelt!" He cried out sweating bullets as she picked a large knife up and saw it glistened in the light.

"Oh but I do, I REALLY do~" She chuckled. "It may be small but I'll find a good use for it~"

"Really, it's all dirty, smelly, and...and...I've got fleas!" He cried out desperately.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to wash you and stick your pelt in that tank to kill all the bacteria." She chuckled as she began to approach him.

Chopper let out a scream and jumped back, causing his ropes to get snagged on a knife, causing them to get cut. He and Poire just stared at the ropes in disbelief for a second before she bolted forward right as he jumped away. He ran to the door as she scowled.

"Get back here!" She shouted as she raced after him, grabbing several knives as she ran.

Chopper ran as fast as he could up the stairs with Poire right behind him. "I gotta get out of here!" He cried before a knife embedded itself in the stairs right in front of him.

"Get back here! I'm not going to let you just run off when my tools are just aching to be used!"

"No! I don't want to die!" He cried as he shifted into his deer form, throwing her for a loop.

"Wait, you can transform? Oh you are SO becoming my new pelt~!" She laughed as she raced after him. "I wonder how soft you are in that form? Oh my, you're big enough for a coat and a hat now!"

"I'm not gonna become either!" he cried out as he got through the trapdoor.

"No! Get back here!"

"No! I have to find Sanji and get us out of here!" He spoke as he ran to the door, only for it to suddenly lock on it's own and him to run smack dab against it. "Ow!"

"You're not going anywhere." grinned Poire as she hit a button while coming out from the trapdoor. "Now that every door and window in this house is locked up tight, we can get back to business~" She chuckled as Chopper gulped nervously before changing to his heavy point. "Oooh, you changed again. I wonder how many more you can do that."

"You won't know, because I will beat you and get out of here!" He said as she frowned.

"No, you won't!" Poire growled before throwing several knives. "Stop moving, I don't want to put more holes in you then I have too!"

"No!" Chopper cried as he barely dodged said knives. "Just leave me alone, stop trying to kill me!"

"Then calmly hold still and give me your pelt!"

"No you crazy woman!" He cried as he charged at her.

"I'm not crazy, I'm persistent!" she grinned before pulling out a long jagged knife that needed two hands to hold and charged at him.

"Persistent doesn't mean trying to skin me alive!" He yelled narrowly avoiding a slash and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying back.

"Augh, come on, you gave up the right to live when you arrived on my doorstep, now hold still and I can make this quick!" She groaned as she picked herself up.

"I didn't come willingly!" He yelled with his fists raised up. "I was just trying to save my friend and got knocked out."

"Well too bad for you, you failed, so just let me skin you!" She growled lunging at him and making him swing, but she flipped over by pushing off the fist and landed on his back before wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Gotcha!"

"Nooo!" He cried as he shifted into his horn point, surprising her once more.

"Wow, that's-AHHH!" She screamed when he used his horns to lift her up and send her flying backwards and against the ceiling. "Owww… ok, no more mister nice Poire."

Chopper turned his body around and started charging at the door.

"No!" She roared as she lunged at him. "You can't escape!"

"Yes I can!" He yelled as his horns hit the door, but he stumbled back and heard a ding making him blink confused, only to find Poire landing on his back.

"Ha, I got you now! Your pelts are mine!" She tried to bring a knife down, but he started bucking around wildly making her drop it. "Augh! Damn it! Hold still!"

"No! Guard point!" He cried as his fur suddenly grew out incredibly fast, knocking the crazed fur obsessed woman off of him.

Poire backflipped and stuck the landing with a grin. "The more you keep changing the more I want your pelt!"

"No! I won't let you, I can't die here!" He spoke firmly. "If you want my pelt, you'll have to work for it!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" She laughed as she charged at him. 'Oh I can't wait to get my hands on him, this is going to be the crown jewel of my collection!'

"Kung-fu point!" He spoke before his body expanded out in mass and took a martial arts stance.

"Another one? Not bad, but I prefer your furrier ones." She chuckled as she passed the knife from hand to hand. "Any other big ones I should know about?"

"Only monster point, but I can't use that here." He said with a frown.

"Oooh, now I REALLY wanna see it." She chuckled as she charged towards him. "Show me! Show me so I know what I'm dealing with when I start working on your pelt!"

"No!" He spoke managing to pivot away from the knife and grabbed her arm and judo threw her over his head. "I won't let you turn me into some kind of coat!"

"Oh don't worry, you're going to be an amazing one!" She chuckled as she looked him over before pausing. "Hey…. how do you change forms?"

"Why does that matter?" he asked, keeping his guard up.

"I just need to know, if you die in that form can I change you back to say your deer form afterwards?" She asked as she took another leap towards him pulling out another knife as she did, this one looking like it was made of stone.

"How should I know!" He declared before thrusting his hoove out in a palm thrust. She grinned as she ducked under it and pressed the knife against his arm, making him cry out as he suddenly felt all his strength leave him.

"I need to know because I want to make sure that I get the right pelt out of you, I want them all!"

Chopper's eyes widened and stumbled back while rubbing his arm. 'Oh no, is that made of seastone?'

"Now then, how about you change into that nice deer form, the one with the large pelt~?"

"Forget it. Jumping point!" He shrunk down to a slimmer size and jumped past her when she took a swipe.

"No fair! Come on, just work with me here!" she called as she pulled out another stone object, this one in the shape of a collar. She ran after him as he jumped down a hall and entered what looked like the kitchen and looked around for another door.

'There has to be another way out of here!' He thought in a panic.

"Oh deer boy, come out come out wherever you are~" She sang with Chopper looking around faster before spotting an open cupboard.

'Yes! I can hide in there!' He thought as he shrunk down to his brain point and crawled in. He shut the door and held his breath as he heard Poire run into the kitchen.

"Oh deer boy, where are you~?" she called as she looked around slowly. 'I don't hear his footsteps, is he hiding?'

'I can try and slip past her if she doesn't find me.' He thought as he heard her footsteps in the kitchen before heard her opening the cupboard next to him.

"Are you in here~? No? Well then maybe in here~?" She said as she opened up the cupboard on the other side of the one Chopper was in. "No? Then maybe...in here~?"

Chopper gulped as the door was opened and yelled before lunging out and latched onto her face, blocking her vision.

"Found you!" She laughed as she grabbed him and held on. "You can hold on all you want, but I'm not letting go now!"

'Augh! Damn it! I didn't think this through!' He thought as he hit at her head with hi small hooves. That's when he felt the collar go around his neck and groaned feeling his strength get sapped away. "No ...no...please…" He groaned as he began to lose his grip.

"There we go, now was that so hard?" She chuckled as she pulled him off her face. "It fits you just right, now let's get you back downstairs."

"No...I don't want to be a coat!" He cried as she just chuckled.

"Don't you worry now, I won't take your pelt yet, at least not right now. I need to figure out just how to get all your pelts without damaging them." She said as she rubbed her chin. "For now I'm going to make sure you're taken care of." She said as she began to head towards the stairs. "A happy animal is a happy pelt afterall."

"I'm not…" He groaned while unable to break from her grip. 'How do I get out of here, I have to get away from her!'

"Now then, let's get you nice and clean before we do anything else… I'm sorry, do you have a name?"

"Chopper…" He groaned as she patted his head.

"Chopper.. I like it!" She chuckled. 'Although, it does sound familiar.' She thought as they got further downstairs. "Now Chopper, I have something important to tell you, this is a special collar, it has sea stone but I can also adjust it to how severe it affects you, I can dial it back to where it just keeps you from changing and having enough energy to run away, or I can keep it as it is, understand?"

"Yes…"

"Good, now if you promise not to run I'll dial it back, deal?" She asked as they began to approach the room once more.

The reindeer groaned and could only give a nod.

"Good." She said as she turned a small dial on the back of the collar.

Chopper himself could feel some of his strength coming back to him, but not completely.

"Feeling better?" She asked as they entered the room before she closed the door behind them.

"Yeah...a little." he nodded while gulping when he saw the sharp tools again. 'She could kill me now and I can't stop her!' He thought before she began to take him towards a large metal table with a sink next to it.

"Now let's get you nice and clean."

"I-I don't need to be cleaned!" He argued as he began to struggle.

"Yes, you do, all my pelts have to be cleaned."

"Well I'm not gonna let you take mine!" He cried out in a mixture of fear and frustration. "Let me go! I don't wanna be turned into a coat!"

"Relax, I'll make sure to clean and de-flea you all over so you'll be nice and shiny."

"You're still gonna turn me into a coat! Let me goooo!" He squirmed while Poire moved over to the table.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle~"

"No you won't!" He cried as he kept struggling. He pushed at her face as she grabbed a bar of soap.

"Hey, stop struggling, I need to get you all nice and clean and soft and silky smooth." She said as she began to scrub the bar against him. "If you struggle you're gonna get soap in your eye."

"Shut up, just let me g-Augh! My eyes!"

"See? I told you!" She frowned while scrubbing across his back. "I hate when they don't listen."

"Why would I? You're crazy and you want to skin me alive!" He yelled while trying to push the soap away and slap at her face with his hoof.

"Ow! Hey, stop struggling, you know you can't escape me, so stop being so difficult!" She growled while using her sharp teeth to catch his hoof, not biting it or his fur, but holding onto it while lathering up the soap on him with some water from the nearby faucet.

"No! Just let me go!" He cried as he tried to free his hoof and get the suds out of his eyes. 'It burns!' He thought before she put his head under the faucet to help wash the soap out of his eyes.

"There we go, we'll get all that soap washed out, just stop squirming or you'll get us both soaked."

"I don't care!"

"We really have to fix this attitude of yours." She huffed and made sure all the soap was gone before moving him away as he coughed and sputtered. "Now to dry you up."

"I can do that on my own!" he said as she placed him on the table and grabbed a towel.

"Either I dry you myself or I'll turn that dial back to where you can't feel your legs." She threatened, making him groan.

"Fine." He huffed as she smirked.

"Good, I knew you would start seeing things my way." She started to move the towel around and over his body. "Huh, maybe I should have taken your clothes off when I did this?" She said as he frowned at her.

"You think?"

"Well, no problem, you were going to lose them eventually, pelts don't need cute clothes!" She said as she began to strip him.

"Hey don't strip me!" He yelped embarrassed.

"Why not? You'll get sick if you stay in soaked clothes, right?"

"I can get them off without you staring!"

"Why? This is faster, and it's not like I have anything else for you to wear." She remarked while getting his vest off and put it aside before removing his hat. "Now let's get those pants off."

"No! No way, I'm fine! Trust me, I'm a doctor!"

"A doctor? Hmm, now you really seem familiar." She said as she rubbed her chin with one hand and pulled down the pants with the other.

"AHH!" He yelped covering his private spot with a bright face.

"Oh calm down, you're fine, if you want I COULD give you something to wear." She chuckled as she gained a devious grin.

"W-W-What do you mean?" He gulped.

"Well, I have plenty of pelts here, I'm sure I could whip something up for you quick in exchange for something of equal value~"

"N-No thanks! I'm good!"

"Oh come on, first you're complaining about me taking your clothes off, now you don't want me to make you something to wear? I even offered one of my very, very precious pelts!" She growled with Chopper gulping seeing the sharp teeth so close. "Are you saying they're not GOOD enough for you?"

"N-No, not at all! I jus-"

"Just what, thought that you were too good to wear one of my pelts?! That you were better than me by not needing them? Huh? HUH?!" She growled as he backed up in fear. "Well sorry if my pelts aren't good enough for you! Sorry that you can be nice and toasty with your fur and I have to huddle with the pelts to stay warm in winter!"

Chopper shivered and saw her loom over him with cold eyes.

"Well guess what? You're in MY house, and you'll follow MY rules, and rule number one? When I offer you one of my pelts, you TAKE it, got it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He cried out in fear.

"Yes what?!"

"Y-Yes, I would happily take a pelt please!"

She narrowed her eyes before she smiled happily. "That's good, I was worried there for a second."

"Y-Yeah...so, c-can I get a pelt to c-cover up with?"

"Of course, and I've got just the one for you~"

'Why does that not reassure me?' He thought as she picked him up quickly and quickly carried him over to the racks of pelts.

'Time for some payback~' She thought as she began to thumb through the pelts, some whole some tailored into various clothes. "Now where is...ah ha! Here it is!"

"Here what is?" He asked in confusion.

"The clothes you'll be borrowing, what do you think?" She held him out to the pelt, making him get a sweatdrop.

"Uh...well...it's…."

"It's what? Is there a problem with my pelt Chopper?" She frowned making him shake his head quickly. "Good, now let's get you in it."

"U-Um… while the pelt is very… nice, is there anything else I can wear?"

"No." She replied flatly. "Now let's get dressed."

(Later)

"There, perfect." She said smugly as she looked at Chopper who was wearing a leopard pelt that was tailored to look like a simple dress.

"D-Didn't you have any pants or shorts?"

"No, the leopard I made it from wasn't too large, so I had to make due with what I had." She said with a shrug. "Most of the pelts I had from my childhood are in deep storage, so I can't get them right now, just be lucky you can wear that."

"I feel like a girl." He mumbled to himself embarrassed.

"Well you're a very cute, very fluffy girl." She chuckled as she picked him up and rubbed her cheek against him.

"But I'm a boy!" He spouted in protest as he tried to push her face away from him.

"Boy, girl, you're still fluffy enough to make into a pelt, and that's good enough for me." She chuckled as he shivered in fear.

'That's right, I can't forget that she still wants to kill me then skin me!' He thought as she tapped her chin.

"Now I just need to figure out the best way to do it. After all, I can't just do a shoddy job with a rare animal like you, otherwise it'd be a lost chance and it would tarnish my skills." She said as she looked him over. "The only question is which form do I skin, and if you have any others you aren't telling me about."

"C-Can't we settle this like reasonable people and NOT let the other take the other one over some fur?" He suggested.

"Mmmmm, nope, not really, I want that fur, that sweet, sweet soft fur~" She grinned while looking like she was drooling while Chopper paled in fear and horror.

'She's crazy, there's no talking sense to her!' He thought while trying to back up out of the room.

"I wonder if i try skinning you while you're alive you'd be able to change and I'd get a pelt consisting of all your forms?" She pondered while grabbing him by the antler and picked him up from the floor.

"Ow! Hey, let go of my antler!" He cried out as he struggled around a bit.

"Hmm, then again...maybe I should hold off on skinning you until I know for sure. Besides, it's been a while since I had a little animal to take care of, before they became part of my collection." She said with a chuckle. "So, let's get you a place to sleep and live set up Chopper."

He groaned as she headed up the stairs. "Can't I offer you something else?"

"Unless it's something more fluffier and softer than you, than no." She said as she held him tightly. "Besides, it's not like you have anything better to do, right?"

'It's like she forgot me mentioning why I'm here.' He sweatdropped.

Poire made her way upstairs before she began to hear a pounding on the door.

"Poire! Let me in, why the hell is the house on lockdown?!"

"Oh! I forgot Galette was coming home early." She said as she smacked her head before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the remote. She clicked it before the doors and windows were unlocked and slipped it in her pocket. "You get to meet my twin sister."

'Oh no, is she going to try and skin me too?!' He thought in fear as the door slid open.

"I swear if you did it over that debt, I'm gonna-!" Galette started as she walked in only to stop as she saw her sister holding a small furry creature in a leopard print dress. She groaned and facepalmed. "Another one in here? What have I said about that Poire?"

"Oh come on, this is di-"

"What. Have. I. Said?" She glared with her sister looking away.

"Keep any skinning to the basement."

"Yes! And what is this? An animal that you dressed up for some reason to skin in the living room!" She pointed at Chopper. "This carpet has had enough blood stains, and I'm not getting it changed again!"

"Oh don't get uppity about that, I'm the one who paid to get it replaced, and that's not counting the money you owe me from that bet last year."

"It's ten beri, and the blood was from that damn polar bear that woke up while you were dragging it to the basement!"

"It's not my fault we were low on tranquilizer darts, you're the one who usually keeps us stocked up."

"I was on a mission! Look, just take that thing downstairs and kill it or keep it in a cage or whatever."

"Well the thing is, I'm keeping him alive for now. He's a rare and unique kind of reindeer that can talk!"

"...Bullshit." She said with a frown as she stepforward and began to inspect him. "He just looks like a weird reindeer, and that dress makes it look even more weird."

"Hey, he complained about being naked! Tell her Chopper!"

"Uh...hello." He greeted with Galette looking shocked.

"Holy shit…" She trailed off in shock before looking at her sister warily. "Sis… you did make sure that this is an animal and not a little kid that accidentally ate a zoan fruit, right?"

"Of course, he can change in all sorts of shapes, and that's something no zoan fruit could do unless it was an extremely powerful and awfully rare one, he can change into small shapes, slim ones, and even big ones."

"Poire I ask because remember that incident with Anana? You were teaching her how to find wild animals and there was a birthday party and-"

"Ah ah ah! No need to say that in front of the little guy." She blushed embarrassed.

"W-What happened, who's Anana?!"

"Little sister, stab happy, and you don't need to know. It's not my fault she looks up to me…" Grumbled Poire while Galette tugged at Chopper's cheeks.

"Ow, hey, stop that!"

"Hmm, the fur DOES feel authentic." She mused as she rubbed her chin. "Maybe it is real… but in that case why didn't you bring it to Momma?"

"No way! This is my chance at having multiple great pelts at once! Once I figured out how to skin him without messing up, it'll be the pinnacle of my collection."

"Uh-huh, and how exactly are you gonna do that, ask him nicely to show you how so you can kill him?"

"I haven't figured that out yet damn it!" She groaned in annoyance. "Stop bringing it up! That's why I have to keep him alive for now!"

"So you're going to be keeping a real live pet in here? Breathing and letting it do whatever?"

"I'm not it, I'm a he." Huffed the reindeer.

"It's easier if I think of you as an it so I'm not put off when my sister is wearing you as a coat later." She deadpanned with Poire hugging Chopper against her chest. "Just make sure you have a tight leash on it, I don't want to see it raiding the refrigerator."

"Oh don't worry, I'll have a super tight leash on it, I can't let him escape now can I~?"

"Fine, but it better be house trained or I'm ending it, pelt or no pelt."

"I am!" Growled Chopper. "I'm not like some puppy you bring home!"

"Just making sure, and right now you're pretty much her pet." Galette said bluntly.

He groaned while Poire chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Chopper I'll take great care of you~"

(Later)

"This is so humiliating." Grumbled Chopper with a leash attached to the collar, which was attached to the dinner table.

"Just a precaution, you did try to escape earlier, remember?" Reminded Poire putting vegetables in a bowl.

"Yeah, but you want to skin me to take my pelt, of course I want to run away!"

"See? That right there is why we have the leash."

He facepalmed as Poire set a bowl of random veggies in front of him.

"There we go, bon appetit!" She said as he looked at the bowl then at her.

"You're kidding, right?" He said as he pushed the bowl away.

"Aw come on, you need food and energy."

"Then give me more than just vegetables!"

"Ah, right, sorry." She said as he sighed.

'You'd think I was literally her pet, I mean come on, a dog bowl, really?'

"I forgot to give you some water, sorry."

And cue him facepalming twice as hard and groaned. "I didn't mean that."

"What? Do you want something else too?"

"I meant don't serve me food in a dog bowl!"

"And what, give you something you could hurt yourself with? A knife and fork are a no go right off the bat and who knows what you'll do with a spoon!"

"What do you think I'd do with them?! I know how to use utensils!"

"I don't know but I'm not risking it, now eat up!" She ordered before walking away making the reindeer sweatdrop.

"You're paranoid."

"For good reason, you're going to be my prized possession, I refuse to lose you!" She called as she kept walking.

'I'll have to play along, at least until I find out where Sanji is and where I am.' He thought as he began to begrudgingly eat the veggies. 'I just hope I found out before Poire gets fed up of waiting and just kills me!'

"If you finish up you might get desert!" Called Poire as Chopper rolled his eyes.

'Does she really think she is going to distract me with some desert?' He wondered eating a carrot. 'At least she's not like a Celestial Dragon and treating me like a slave.' He thought before lightly tugging on the collar. 'Then again I am trapped here, not allowed to leave and wearing a collar…'

As he pondered that, Poire herself was looking at a book on skinning animals.

"Ok, maybe there's some tips in here I may have missed." She mused as she thumbed through it, looking over every word carefully. "There has to be something in here, anything at all!"

"Poire, I'm heading out, don't make a mess of the house!" Called Galette.

"I won't, I won't, where are you going?"

"Apparently there's a ruckus going on and I need to help calm it down."

"Really? What's going on?"

"Some men are having a wild party after they got too drunk and it's getting too big for the guards to calm down on their own."

"Really? Well, I'd be lying if I said I'd happily take your place, have fun sis."

"Just try not to get blood all over again." She muttered before closing the door.

"Hey, I still need to find out how to get all the pelts first!" she huffed and went back to the book. "I'll look this thing over even if it takes all day."

(half an hour later)

"Zzzzzzz." Snored Poire as Chopper groaned in the kitchen.

'Is she planning on just leaving me here?' He looked at the empty bowl and stood up. 'Maybe I can unhook the leash at the very least.' He thought as he began to untie the leash from the table. When it was undone he smiled and walked to where Poire was and saw her slumped over and drooling on the book. 'Wow, she must have been tired.' He thought as he moved towards her. 'I wonder what book she was reading?'

He moved over and looked down at the book in her lap and sweatdropped with a scared look seeing examinations on how to properly clean a bloody pelt. 'O-Of course that's what she is reading. Wait, she's asleep and Galette is gone, maybe I can run away now!'

He looked at the front door and back at Poire before carefully tip toeing. 'I have one shot at this, if she catches me she'll definitely lock me up and be more vigilant!'

As he moved away, he didn't notice the chain hooking onto the table's edge. 'I wonder where I should search for Sanji first?' he thought as he began to open the door slowly.

That's when the chain tugged on the table, which had Poire's feet on, and when it was yanked away, they dropped down and she was jolted away. "Huh-wha-what's going on?!" Shew said as she bolted up before seeing Chopper at the door. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Um...nothing?" He said before bolting away.

"CHOPPER!" She yelled getting up and ran after him. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

"FREEDOM!" He cried as he raced as fast as he could away, seeing that the house he just left looked like it was made of candy. "I'M FREE-GAH!" He let out, suddenly stopping and falling down due to Poire grabbing the leash.

"Oh no you're not!" She growled as she gave the leash another tug, pulling him towards her. "You're in big trouble for trying that!"

"No! Let me go, I just want to live!" He screamed as she dragged him back over as he flailed his hooves around. "Help! Someone! I'm being held prisoner!"

"Shut up, no one here is gonna help you, and if you want to avoid being pinned in a book for the rest of your life you'd do well to avoid drawing attention to yourself!" She growled as she picked him up, carried him inside, and shut the door. "You know, I thought I could trust you, I thought we had an understanding!"

"You want to skin me alive." He groaned.

"Yes, but I can't yet, that's why you're alive! Come on, we went over this already!" She groaned. "If you're going to try that around here, then I have no choice. From now on, I'm not letting you out of my sights."

'You said that before and left me tied to the kitchen table while you slept.' He thought with a deadpan. "I'm not gonna give up, I will get out of here!"

"Never!" She snapped angrily. "You are mine, your pelt is mine and nothing will ever change that!" She carried him up some stairs. "And since I'm still tired, I'll take a nap with you right beside me."

"What? No, no you are not!"

"Oh yes I am." She frowned before turning the dial on his collar to where he felt weak and groaned while leaning against her. "Just in case."

"No ...fair…."

"Says the little guy who tried to run while I was asleep." She reminded before they reached a door and went in, showing a large bedroom with two beds on opposite sides. "This is our bedroom we have to share."

"You share a room with your sister?"

"We have to. I wanted to pay for something bigger and get my own room, but the real estate was really cheap and hard to resist, plus trying to remodel it would be costly, and I don't have enough cash to get it done." She said with a shrug. "Plus most of my money went to my lovely room in the basement."

'Lovely my hoof.' He thought as Poire hopped into the bed that was overflowing with different furs, stuffed animals and pillows made out of pelts.

"Now let's get a nap in." She said as she held him tightly as she wrapped them both up in the furs.

Chopper grimaced and tried to ignore seeing some of the faces while forced to lay against Poire.

"Ah, this is better, I gotta say, if I didn't REALLY want your pelt you would make a nice stuffed animal~" Sighed Poire rubbing Chopper's head. "Night night."

"Night night I guess?" He muttered as Poire's eyes began to close.

(Later)

Chopper groaned as he felt his internal clock waking him up. 'Ugh, why is everything so warm and soft?' He mentally groaned before remembering what happened last night and where he was. He opened his eyes, only for them to widen when he saw what looked like two round lumps pressed against his face and had a feeling he was somewhere he SHOULDN'T be. 'Huh? Where am I, what are these?!'

He heard Poire groaning and felt the orbs press against him harder and felt his face heating up. 'W-Wait, are these what I think they are?!'

"Zzzz ...Chopper…mine..."

'Am I pressed against her butt!?' He thought with a massive blush. 'She was holding me against her chest, how did this happen?!'

"Zzzzz ...don't struggle…."

'Did she put me here?!' He thought before trying to move his head away. He found it difficult due to being pinned by her body and the bed and the fact that his antlers kept him stuck in the position. 'Oh no! If I stay here any longer, I might suffocate, or worst!' He thought as he tried to push her off, only to be unable and feeling weak. 'Shit, the collar!'

"Zzzzz….so soft ...stay closer…" She mumbled as she pressed her bum on him, making him blush.

'She has to be knowing what she's doing!' He thought his arms flailing around. 'There's no way she's dreaming something that isn't related to this!'

"Mmmm… soft~"

"P-Poire! Wake up!" He cried out as loud as he could manage. "Stop sleeping!"

"Hm? Wha...what is it?" She yawned as her eyes stayed closed.

"Poire! Under you!" He cried as her eyes began to open.

"Under...me?" She mumbled before yawning and rubbed her eyes. "What are you talking ab-AHHHH!"

"Get off of me please!" He let out before Poire jumped off the bed and covered her butt as he gasped in relief.

"Why were you there Chopper?!"

"I don't know! I just woke up there!" He cried out with a blush. "You must have put me there!"

"That's ridiculous, why would I go and put you right up against my ass?" She huffed with a blush.

"I don't know, but you kept moaning the whole time!"

She turned more red recalling her dream and shook her head. "Y-You must have misheard me."

"You said my name multiple times!"

"Did not, you're hearing things." She denied as she looked away.

"I was not!"

"J-Just shut up!" She snapped with a frown. "Right now the fact is we're awake and...wait, what time is it?"

"I don't know, I was trapped under your butt!"

Poire was about to respond, but heard a knock at the door.

"Poire, are you done sleeping the day away?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just got up Galette!"

"Then get downstairs for breakfast, you slept through the whole afternoon!"

"WHAT?! Damn it!" She cursed as she shot up. "I didn't think I was that tired."

"Yeah, just dressed, I have to go deal with Pudding."

"Alright alright, I'll get ready for the day." She sighed as she began to take her clothes off. "Have fun with the bride to be."

"Works for me." Grumbled Galette walking away while Chopper went slack jawed seeing Poire's dress come off her and saw her underwear.

"W-What are you doing, I'm still here!"

"Well I figured it shouldn't really matter now that we've slept together and you got a feel of my butt." She said as she began to slide off her underwear before heading towards the closet. "Besides, it's just you, so what's the harm?"

He popped a nosebleed and covered it while trying to close his eyes. 'Why is she like this?! First she freaks out because she's sleeping on me but doesn't care if I see her naked?!'

"Hmm, I wonder which underwear I should slip on today." She mused as she opened up a drawer full of lingerie. "Chopper, what do you think is better, purple or blue?"

"I can't answer that!"

"Sure you can, purple or blue?"

"Lalalala! I can't hear you!"

"Oh come on, no need to be difficult!" She sighed as she shook her head. "Just look over and tell me which feels better to wear today."

"N-No, I can't!"

"Ugh, fine, purple I guess." She sighed as she shook her head again. "You really have to listen and look at me when I'm talking to you Chopper."

"I can't look at you when you're changing, I don't wanna turn into a pervert like Sanji!"

"It's only perverted if you look without permission." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, most guys would kill to see my body like this, it's so good it's practically priceless."

"W-Well I'm not most guys!"

"True, you have an amazing pelt~" She chuckled as she slid the underwear on. "I wish I had skinned you earlier, maybe then I could have had a nice new fur coat to wear today."

'That's not something to tell me so nonchalant!' He thought in fear as a news coo flew into the room and dropped off a newspaper.

"Wow, the news coo came late today." Remarked Poire as she picked up the paper. "Hmmm, looks like that vice admiral Tsuru took Doflamingo away, guess that laughing idiot wasn't all that if he got caught." She chuckled as she began to get dressed before seeing a picture of her standing next to what looked like a clothesline, except they were full of flattened out pirates. "...THAT'S IT! I HAVE IT!"

"Have what?" asked Chopper.

"I know how to get your pelts! I've been looking at it all wrong!" She laughed happily as Chopper paled.

'I don't like the sound of that.' He thought as Poire danced around happily.

"I can't believe I didn't think of devil fruits! There has to be one that can help me, hell if that navy bitch can flatten and rung people out then there has to be one that lets me skin animals!"

"Or you could pick a different hobby." He sweatdropped.

"Nope~" She chuckled happily. "I'll send out word to my informants to send me any and all fruits that could help me!"

"But what if someone already ate something like that?"

"Well, simple really, we capture them, bring them to a room full of thousands of different fruits and then kill them, that's how momma got all the food based fruits for my siblings." She smiled with Chopper breaking into a scared sweat. "Isn't this great Chopper, all we have to do now is wait for the right fruit~"

"Yeah...really great…" He said weakly as his mind raced. 'Shit! Now I really have to get out of here fast!'

"Come on, let's get breakfast and I'll get a head start on calling my informants." She said as she slipped on a dress and quickly pulled him into her arms. "I can't wait!"

'I can.' He thought as she raced downstairs. 'I need her to turn the collar off so I can get out of here!'

(Downstairs)

Poire bit into some pancakes with a large chomp and hummed while Chopper sat next to her, leash tied to the table, and eating more vegetables.

"You do know that I can eat pancakes, right?"

"I thought sweets were bad for animals?"

"I ate the human human fruit, so I'm not exactly an animal!"

"Well, I MIGHT get you some...but you have to do something for me first." She smiled.

"...can I hear what that is first?"

"Fine, if you sit on my lap and let me feed you, I'll get you some."

"Um… ok?" He said as she smiled and picked him up, the leash just long enough for him to sit on her lap.

"That's better, now say ah." She picked one of them up with a fork and held it in front of him.

"Aah." He said as she pushed the fluffy treat into his mouth. He bit into it and felt good to have something sweet instead while she grinned.

"Be careful not to get any syrup on your fur or else I'll have to wash you up again." She chided as she cut him another piece.

'I wonder if I shave off all my fur she'll faint in shock?' He pondered as he ate another slice. 'Mmmm, she may be crazy but she is a good cook.'

"So tell me Chopper, if you managed to eat a devil fruit and have so many forms, then how come you had clothes like those? Did you steal them or can you actually sew?"

"Well, I bought them but I can also sew a little bit, why?"

"I figured a reindeer wouldn't worry about wearing clothes and stay stark nude."

"Well, I was raised to wear clothes and I feel comfortable with them on too." He remarked biting into another pancake and smiled at the taste. "Besides, it'd feel weird if I walked around like that in front of my friends."

"Friends? What friends?" She asked as Chopper paused.

'Crap, I said too much!' "Uh...other reindeer of course."

"Really, you would feel weird about walking around naked in front of other naked reindeer?" She raised an eyebrow. "That makes no sense, at all."

"W-Well it did to me and that's that!"

"Chopper, what are you hiding from me?"

"N-Nothing, nothing at all!" He denied before she held him up directly to her face and had a cold look in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me."

"L-Lie? Why would I lie to you?" He said as he tried to look away.

"To keep me from learning anything big from you." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "I can take away even more for your freedom, I'd hate to do it but I could keep you in a small cage in the basement until your time comes, so tell me now and I promise not to get too mad, got it?"

Chopper gulped and swore he saw a dark aura come from her while breaking into a nervous sweat. "R-R-Really! I-I'm...not…"

"Chopper. Truth. NOW."

He shivered and covered his eyes. "Ok ok ok! I'll talk!"

"There we go, now go ahead Chopper, tell me EVERYTHING." She said as she patted his head.

He gulped and looked down with a sigh. "The truth is...my name is Tony Tony Chopper, and my friends are the strawhat pirates."

"... WHAT?!" She shouted in shock.

"Yes… and I'm here to rescue Sanji!"

"I KNEW there was something I felt was familiar about you! I've seen your poster with that one rookie who had the balls to piss off Momma!" She groaned as she held her head. "Why do you have to be like this?! Why did you have to make things difficult?!"

"I just came here to help save my friend, not get caught and have a collar put on me!" He shouted back, his frustration boiling over. "I definitely didn't ask to be kept here while you try to figure out how to kill me then skin me!"

"Well coming here for that wouldn't have worked anyway." She frowned. "Coming here is one thing, but my sister Pudding is getting married, so trying to break up the wedding, ESPECIALLY with how many people will be there, Momma included, you wouldn't get more than ten feet before getting killed, or worse."

"What's worse than being killed?! Look, I don't have a choice, I have to save my nakama!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. As for saving him? Forget it, you're not." She said with a frown. "Even if you did, how are you even going to get off the island and out of Momma's territory?"

"I don't know, but I can't just ignore him. If I leave him here and not try to find out what's going on, then how could I call myself his friend?" He spoke firmly. "It's thanks to Sanji and everyone else that I found a new home. We've been through thick and thin and come out stronger than ever. We have a bond that won't break so easy, that's why I'll figure out a way to make sure we make it out alive."

"...That's stupid, you'd die! You know that I can't take any chances now, until the wedding ends you aren't leaving my side!" She growled hugging him tightly. "I'm not going to lose another furry friend again, never again…" She let out while her eyes were shadowed by the hat while sounding sad, confusing Chopper.

"Another? What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion. "Aren't I just alive until you can find a proper way to skin me?"

"Yes….but you're the second animal I've had near me that wasn't made into a pelt right away." She spoke while Chopper saw tears in her eyes and was caught off guard.

"W-What? You had another you didn't kill right away?"

"Yes, he was my friend." She replied while putting a hand on the pelt on her head and gripped it while biting her lip. "He was my first real friend for years, before ...before…"

"Before what?" He asked cautiously. 'Years? Why would she wait years, was he actually a pet, her friend?'

"He died!" She cried out while holding the pelt with both hands and started bawling while Chopper felt her shaking. "Oh god, why did you have to die PenPen, why?!"

"He died? Was it a natural death?" He asked as he patted her shoulder.

She sniffled and nodded while tears ran down her cheeks. "He...He was just a cub when I met him. He and I used to be with each other no matter what. When I was a girl, no one would play with me, they thought I was scary because of my teeth, but not PenPen, he would always play with me and help me cheer up when I was sad."

"Wow… he sounds like a nice bear, but… if you loved him so much, why did you turn him into a hat?"

She sniffled and tried to keep herself steady. "Because ...I was broken when he died...I felt lonely ...that's when I learned about pelts and how to make them. When I did, I figured I could always still have him with me….I didn't want to lose him again, so I thought this would be the best way to have him beside me for the rest of my life." She said as she wiped her eyes. "That's why I'm trying to make sure you don't get killed needlessly! When I find a way to preserve your pelt you'll live with me forever too!"

"Is that why you have so many others?" Asked Chopper seeing the dots connecting.

"Yes… plus I love how they feel, I feel so warm and happy, like I'm back with PenPen, like he's hugging me all over." She said as she hugged Chopper tightly. "It makes me feel like the more I have, the more friends I have as I grow older and older."

"I...I didn't know… but you have so many pelts, do you really need mine?"

"Of course! With all the forms you can make, it'd be like getting several of them in one go." She sighed happily. "Plus I like you, you're fun to be with, so why would I want to lose you? You'll have a special place in my heart and collection, right next to PenPen~"

He blushed hearing that as she hugged him closer and felt her rub her head against the top of his. 'I don't want to die...but this does feel kind of nice.'

"So from what I remember, you're a doctor, right?" Poire asked, making him look up in surprise.

"Yeah, I am, why do you ask?"

"Because I've had this one weird mark on my chest, but I have no clue what it might be. Maybe you could take a look and tell me." She said as she began to pull down her top.

"W-What?!"

"I'm worried it might a weird rash or some unknown disease and since you're here, you can tell me what you think." She said as Chopper turned away with a blush. "Huh? Hey, come on, you have to look, you're a doctor!"

"B-B-But I'd have to look at your b-b-breasts."

"So? You're a doctor and I need your help, you have to look!" She made him sit on the table and stand up before pulling her dress over her head.

"I-I ... OK, j-just a quick look! So… where's the spot?" He asked right as the dress was off and blushed seeing her breasts bounce and gulped as she cupped them.

"It's a red spot on the side of my breast in between them."

"O-ok, can you point to it please?"

"Well it's hard to just point, might need to lean in a bit." She said as she leaned closer towards him.

"I-I don't think that's necessary if it's as big as you say." He gulped as she tried to spread her tits.

"Come on, just look a little closer."

"O-Ok, ok." He said as he reluctantly leaned closer. He looked around before spotting a red part on the side of the left breast and squinted his eyes. "Alright, I can see it."

"What does it look like?"

"W-Well, it doesn't look like cancer… maybe a small rash?" He said as he leaned in closer. "Does it feel itchy or dry?"

"Yeah, usually it's like that after a shower."

"Then it's nothing to worry about." He moved his head back. "My guess is it's just dry skin that's like that from constant hot showers."

"Whooo, thanks Chopper!" She said with a smile before gaining a devious grin. "How about I give you a nice big hug for helping me~"

"Wait, no, you don't-" He was cut off and found his head pressed against the breasts when she suddenly hugged his head against them. "P-P-Poire!"

"Thank you so so so much Chopper!" She chuckled as she felt him squirm. "I was scared I was gonna get a rare disease when I found it."

"O-Ok, you can let go of me now!"

"Not yet~" She cooed as she hugged him tighter. 'I should cuddle him with less clothes on more, it feels much nicer~' She thought as he kept squirming. 'Like a cute little teddy bear~'

(Later)

"Hey Poire, I have a question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you just live near Big Mom, or do you also do what she says, like part of her crew."

"Well, I live on one of the islands in her territory, my sister controls it and I'm her daughter so my loyalty is towards her." She replied while laying on her bed. "So yes, technically I AM part of her crew."

"Oh… so would that make us enemies since I'm part of Luffy's crew?"

"...that's a good question." She said as she rubbed her chin. "Technically yes, but I captured you so it's fine."

'I don't think it works like that.' He thought with a sweatdrop. 'Then again this isn't really normal, is it?'

"Hey, I know something we could do. I can show you around the town." She said as she stood up excitedly.

"Wait, really? You're going to let me out of the house?"

"Of course, with me beside you of course." She smiled while holding the leash.

"Oh come on! Do I really have to wear the leash?! This is humiliating!"

"Well, if you don't want to wear the leash I suppose there is another option." She said as she held up a large purse. "You can ride in here."

"...You're kidding, right?" He asked in a deadpan. "I am not a pet, I am not going to be on a leash or in a purse!"

"Aw come on, this pursue was worth every beri, it can carry you with plenty of space to spare."

"That's not the point, it's the principle of the matter!" He huffed crossing his hooves with Poire pouting.

"Aw come on, pretty please get in the purse, pleeeease?"

"No, nuh uh, I won't."

"I'll give you some cotton candy later~" She sang with Chopper gulping hearing that. "I know you love it~"

"I uh… that's not fair!" He groaned as he dropped his head. "I'll get in the purse."

"Thank you." She smiled opening it as Chopper moved over and climbed in and fell to the bottom.

"Wow, this actually feels really smooth."

"Yep, I knew you would like it!" She said happily. "Now I can carry you around with me!" She stood up and made sure it held on before heading out of the house. "Just remember, no scampering off."

'Ah! I hadn't even thought of that! While we're in town I might be able to slip away!' He thought as his eyes widened. 'But I can't do it too soon or else she'll see it coming.' He thought as he shook his head. 'Maybe I can stick around for a bit and see where everything is first.'

"First I'll show you my favorite store."

"Is it a place that sells fur?" He asked, having a feeling that he knew what it was.

"Partly, but something more." She gave a fanged grin.

(Casino)

"Come on, mama needs a new bed!" spoke Poire tossing dice down on a table while Chopper sat next to her in the purse as they and the people at the table watched them roll.

'Huh, didn't take her as a person who gambles.' Chopper thought as Poire cheered as the dice landed.

"Yes! I'm on fire!" She smirked as the chips were moved over to her while she rubbed her hands. "Third times the charm, but it's all natural for me."

"Yeah, what are you going to do with all of this?" Chopper whispered to her curiously.

"Put them in my savings of course."

"For the house?"

"No, in case any other suckers need to borrow money, than I can charge them with plenty of interest." She chuckled with Chopper sweat dropping.

"But didn't you say you were saving up for the house so you and your sister could have two different rooms?"

"Of course, I just wanna make sure I have enough to give my room a wide screen and hot tub in it with imported carpet." She said with a large grin. "Plus I gotta save up so I can have an even larger room in the basement~"

'So she's a loan shark too. I'm starting to think she's a lot like Nami.' He blushed, the other part being their chest similarities. 'K-Keep it together Chopper, you have to stay focused!'

"Alright, you win again miss, would you like to play again?"

"Yup, this time I'll double it."

"Yes ma'am, if you say so… but it seems you're a few beris short, would you like to offer anything up as collateral?"

"Hmm, Chopper, do I have any beri lying around in there?"

"None that I can see, sorry." He said as he felt around.

"Damn it, looks like I'll have to bet half then."

"If I may ma'am you could put your uh…. Pet, up as collateral for your bet."

"Are you mad? Chopper's priceless! I'm not putting him up." She growled as she stood up and threw her dice onto the table. "Half the bet! I will never, ever risk him!"

"Ok ma'am, merely making a suggestion." He said as he looked down at the dice. "And you win again."

"Good! Come on Chopper, we're leaving!" She took her winnings and put them in the pursue with Chopper finding himself in a pool of beri coins.

"So, where are we going now?"

"Next up I was thinking the massage parlor."

"Wait, what?" He said with a small blush. "What am I supposed to do there, I doubt they give massages to 'pets', right?"

"Hmmm, that is a good point." She said as she rubbed her chin before getting an idea. "Well, there is a place I could leave you right next door while I go get a massage."

"What is it?"

"A pet daycare and pet spa." She said as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh come on! You know damn well that I am not a pet!"

"Y-You sure? You might like it." She chuckled.

"Yes I am sure! I am not a pet, being in the purse is bad enough!"

"Oh relax, I'm sure the massage parlor can make something work." She said as they left the casino.

'Somehow I doubt that.' He thought with a frown as they began to approach a building that looked like it was made out of purple taffy. When they entered there was numerous men and woman either getting massages, soaking in hot tubs, with a few even getting pedicures.

"Hello? Is Lucy in?" Called Poire with a smile. "You're gonna like this place Chopper, Lucy has a unique way of doing things, especially with her powers."

"So she's a devil fruit user?"

"Yep, she ate the taffy taffy fruit and learned how to give people the massage of a lifetime! She can stretch you out like a piece of taffy and get all those knots and kinks fixed right away."

'I just hope she doesn't stretch me out TOO much.' He thought as a blonde woman with purple candy like skin walked out of one of the rooms. 'Wait, could this be my chance to run?'

"Poire! It's been so long." Smiled a young skinny woman with long blond hair and smooth skin.

"Ah, Lucy! How are you?"

"Good, good, business is booming, and whose this little guy, is he real or stuffed?"

"He's Chopper, real and oh so soft." She said as she patted Choppers head affectionately.

"Ah, a new pet, interesting, why did you bring him in here then?"

"I was hoping the two of us could get a little massage in."

"Really, him too? Well if you're paying I guess I could do something for him."

"Trust me, I just hit the casino, so I've got money to spend." She said as Lucy perked up.

"Alright, well follow me to the back and I'll get started on you two!"

Poire followed Lucy while Chopper looked around at the interior.

'Ok, so there's a few emergency exits, if the collar gets taken off I can make a break for it!' He thought while touching it. 'I know Poire has her reasons, but so do I, and I need to find Sanji before it's too late.' He thought as they reached the room that had several massage tables in it.

"So, back massage for you and your pet?" Lucy asked as she petted Chopper only to groan as she felt the collar.

"Yup, your best kind."

"Ok, but first the collar has to go Poire, is this seastone?"

"Of course."

"Ok, no, take it off, you know I'm a devil fruit user." she frowned.

"But if I take it off him he might try to run away, he already did it before when I was napping."

"Really? Why would he want to run away from you?"

"No reason." She looked away while whistling with Lucy and Chopper looking at her with deadpanned looks. "What?"

"Ok, now I know it's something bad, what did you do?"

"Nothing! Well… nothing yet?"

"She wanted to skin me alive." Spoke Chopper.

"You can talk?!"

"Yeah, he ate a devil fruit that lets him talk."

"Still, I can't give him a proper massage if I keep touching that thing." She said with a sigh as Poire looked at the collar hesitantly.

"Chopper… if I take the collar off do you promise not to run?"

He looked at her face and could tell she was conflicted, himself included. 'I can't tell her that I plan to run, but I also don't want to lie, what do I do?'

'Please promise not to run, please please please please.' Thought Poire as she looked at Chopper with pleading eyes. 'Please let me trust you!'

"I...promise." He said as he looked away.

"Great! Good boy Chopper." She said as she pulled out a small key and began to unlock the collar. 'I knew I could trust him.' "I knew I could trust you!"

He nodded before he and Poire moved over and climbed onto two tables face down.

"Now then, you two strip while I go get my supplies."

"S-Strip?" blushed Chopper.

"Yes, haven't you ever had a massage? You take the clothes off." Poire asked as she sat up and began to take her dress off.

"R-Right." He said as he glanced at her. 'If she's naked she probably won't chase me… right?' He started to strip down as well while trying not to look.

"You excited Chopper? This is going to feel great!"

"Y-Y-Yeah, great." He said as he looked away with a blush. 'Just wait until she lays down then… do it, you have to Chopper!'

"Ah, there we go." She sighed stark naked and laid on the table. "Much better."

"Yeah… Igottagobye!" He said before dashing towards the open door.

"W-HEY! You promised!" She yelled sitting up and brandishing her teeth.

"I'm soooorry!" He called as he kept running, turning into his deer form to go even faster.

Poire growled with a tick mark on her head and jumped up while wrapping a towel around her and ran after him. "GET BACK HERE!"

'Crap crap crap, I have to get out of here no matter what, if she catches me she'll never take the collar off again!' He thought going past people and hearing the loud yell of Poire making him sweat in fear. 'I need to keep moving, I have to find someway to find the others!' He thought in fear.

"CHOOOOOOPPPPEEEEEERRRRRR!" She roared out in anger, shoving people aside as she raced after the small deer. "YOU PROMISED!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He called back without turning around.

"IF YOU ARE THEN GET BACK HERE!" She cried out as he began to get farther and farther away. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR BREAKING A PROMISE!"

'She's really pissed! I have to keep moving or else she'll kill me!' He thought as he looked around desperately before spotting a certain ship docked at the port. 'The sunny!' He thought as he raced towards it. 'Nami, Luffy, everyone! They finally came!'

Poire grinded her teeth while seeing Chopper heading to the port, but going through a certain forest. 'Damn it… ok, hope isn't completely lost, he's going through that place, I need to make a call to Brulee.' She pulled out a den den mushi ...from somewhere, and started to send a call. "I just hope she's not doing anything."

(Later)

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Chopper and Carrot cried out in fear as they hung over a large boiling pot in the forest as Brulee cackled.

"You two will make a fine stew! I wonder how long I should let you two simmer around." She cackled as she stirred the large pot around before hearing a strange sound. She blinked and reached into her pocket before pulling out a den den mushi and answered it. "Hello?"

"Brulee! Finally, I've been trying to call you for hours!" Shouted a familiar voice, making Chopper pale.

'Oh no!'

"Oh! Sorry about that sister Poire, but I had to deal with some insolent pests running around in my forest."

"What?! Are they alive?!"

"For now, but I was just about to put them into my stew~"

"Is one a reindeer!?"

"Well, I have one with horns and brown fur but he looks more like a tanuki, why? Do you want some soup too?"

"NO! I want him alive and back to me! He's MY reindeer!"

"Wait, really?" She asked as she looked Chopper up and down. "You want him?"

"YES!"

"Um… ok, sure, I guess." She said before grinning. "How much are you willing to pay for him? Also would you like the rabbit girl he's with?"

"...are you REALLY trying to sell him to me?" Came Poire's voice. "Do I need to bring up that favor I did for you? The one involving Custard? The one that you didn't want her to find out and paid me to keep quiet about?"

"Augh! Fine, fine, I'll kill him and send his pelt to you."

"TRY THAT AND I'LL TELL EVERYONE!" Yelled the snail making Brulee flinch and hold it away. "I WANT HIM ALIVE!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, I just assumed you wanted his pelt, my bad, where are you? I can open up a mirror portal for you."

"Right outside the forest, as for the rabbit girl? Do what you want to her? I only want Chopper."

"Ok, just hold on." She said as Chopper began to frantically struggle in the ropes. "Well it looks like you got off lucky, can't say the same for your little friend." She said as she walked towards a large mirror.

"No! No no no no no! Not her, not now!" He spoke as he was untied from the ropes and carried over before the two of them entered the mirror like it was water. "Please, let Carrot go, I'm already dead isn't that enough?!"

"Nope~" Brulee chuckled as she headed towards a mirror where Poire was seen waiting impatiently, towel still wrapped around her. "You must have done something pretty awful to get a rise out of sister Poire like that."

"I ran away, she wants my pelt!" He cried as she reached the mirror.

"Well, she's gonna get it, if she wants it its gonna be hers." She held Chopper out and tossed him through the mirror, again like it was water, with him landing face down in front of Poire where she was.

"CHOPPER!" Poire snarled as she lunged towards him, pinning him to the ground. "Promise breaker!"

"Ack! I...had...too!" He cried as she just growled angrily.

"You promised me you wouldn't!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I also promised my Nakama that I would rescue Sanji!" He spoke up while she narrowed her eyes.

"Well since you wanna break a promise, guess I'll have to make sure you can't run off again." She pulled the collar out and slapped it around his neck before dialing it down making him groan and feel like a slug. "You will never run from me again, never ever ever!" She shouted as he just groaned. She picked him up in her arms and walked away from the forest. "Now let's get back there and get our massages."

'No… Sanji.'


	114. Sultan's Wife and Danny

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Sultan's Wife and Danny

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny carefully walked down the stairs leading to the basement and made sure his parents were around before walking to the gate. "Alright, this is my chance to try and get more parts of the ghost zone mapped out. All that homework hasn't made it easy, so I gotta try and make some progress today." He said as he went ghost. 'I hope I find some ghosts that don't want to kill me for once.'

He opened the portal up and flew in and looked around the zone and pulled out his map he had been working on and traced a finger across it. "Alright, the closest spot I haven't made much progress on is near Desiree's, so that's where I'll get started on. Hopefully she's not home." He said as he began to fly in that direction, the doors beginning to get older and older as the floating islands began to turn into deserts and floating oasis. "I just wonder if I'll ever complete this thing. Who knows how far this place goes, for all I know there IS no end to it."

As he went further and further he spotted a strange door, this one being circular and made of weed, but having gold decoration that looked middle eastern.

Danny relooked over the map and back at the door. "This must be brand new. It's not on the map. Well, might as well check it out and hope nothing tries to eat me." He said as he began to slowly push open the wooden door, only for his nose to get assaulted by the smell of incense, exotic spices and perfume. He scrunched his nose and tried not to cough and entered while the door shut behind him.

He looked around as saw that he was in what looked like a large, lavish middle eastern styled palace.

"Hmmm, I'm starting to get the weirdest sense of Deja vu." He muttered as he walked deeper into the palace. 'Is this Desiree's lair?'

He saw there were expansive rooms with more pillows then he cared to count.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" He called out cautiously. "Anyone who lives here?" His voice echoed through the palace before a new voice called out.

"Ah, finally, I thought my new servant would never arrive!" Called the voice as he tilted his head in confusion.

'Servant?' He thought in confusion. 'Is she mistaking me for someone else?'

"I swear you took your sweet time getting here." Complained the voice as a tall blue skinned woman wearing a white long sleeved top that showed off her ample cleavage and belly along with a pair of white harem pants, she had a gold headband with a red jewel in the center and long, dark curly hair floated out and looked Danny over. "Hmm, a bit scrawny, but you seem like you still have time to bulk up a little. I can work with this."

"Um... hey, I think there's been a bit of a mix up, I just popped by to see who lived here, I'm not a servant." He spoke as she raised an eyebrow and looked him over. "I'm Danny, I was out looking around the ghost zone and saw your door, which I didn't have marked down and wanted to see what was behind it."

"I don't care, you entered my domain so you now belong to me, so I command it!" She declared, making him start to roll his eyes before he began to feel strange. "And you can start by helping arrange my pillows from biggest in the back to smallest in the front."

"Yes ma'am, just the ones in this room or all of them?" He said before realizing what he was saying. 'Wait, what am I saying?'

"All of them." She said smugly. "Then you can change out of that ridiculous outfit and into some proper servant clothes."

"Yes ma'am." 'What am I saying? Why won't my body listen to me?' He thought as he began to sort through the pillows. 'Come on, move damn it, stop doing what she tells you to do!'

"It'll take a while, but it shouldn't take you too long." She said as she began to walk away. "Just get it done then come find me, got it!"

"Yes ma'am." He said while inwardly groaning. 'How long does this last?!'

His body went and began to move pillows around with Danny trying to regain control.

'Why does she even need so many pillows? It's not like she can use all of them at once.' He thought as he kept moving them around. 'Who is this ghost?!'

(Later)

"Servant, come here, your queen needs you!"

"Coming ma'am." spoke Danny before floating to where she was laying on her side. "What do you need?"

"Fan me and feed me grapes... and where is your uniform? Go put in your loin cloth at once!"

"Yes ma'am." 'Loincloth!?' He thought with a blush as he began to automatically walk away to get changed. 'This woman is insane!'

"And don't make me wait too long." She called as she popped a date into her mouth. 'This is pleasant, I haven't had a good servant in years.'

'Come on body, quit listening to her!' He thought as he robotically marched towards a closet. 'Come on, snap out of it! It's not like you have to listen to her, she isn't mom!' He thought before he felt his body start feeling like he had feeling again and momentarily stopped. 'Wait, did I just break free?' He thought before his body started to move forward again. 'Ok, that was weird.' he thought as he racked his brain. 'What made me stop, what happened?'

"Servent, where are you, what's the hold up?"

"Coming." He called out while taking the suit off and slipped the loincloth over his groin. 'Damn it, come on, snap out of this! Come on you're stronger than this!'

The woman sighed while laying on her side with her head propped up before seeing Danny enter with barely any clothes on. "Mmmm, I like what I see servant~"

"Thank you ma'am." He bowed his head. "Do you require anything?"

"Yes, I demand sustenance, fetch me some grapes."

"Right away ma'am." He bowed his head and walked off to get the fruit. 'Come on, think! You were mentally complaining, then you thought of mom, then you stopped!' He thought right as he reached some grapes and grabbed some before his body stiffened. 'There it is again! Does thinking about mom make me stop?'

His body stayed still before it resumed moving and went back holding the grapes. 'No! Come on, uh, mom, mom, my mom Maddie Fenton!' his body stopped right in front of the ghost.

"Ah, good, my grapes, feed them to your queen servant."

"Yes ma'am." He spoke before he started to pluck them from the stems and drop them in her mouth and waited till the prior one was eaten before giving her another one. 'Come on, snap out of it, you are Danny Fenton, not some ghosts servant!'

'Ah, this brings me back. Now I just need two more servants to rub my feet and fan me and it's like I never even died.' She thought as she sighed happily. 'Now if only I had that whore here so I could torture her, then that would be perfect.'

"Do you require anything else ma'am?"

"Mmmm, not for the moment, just fan me until I say otherwise."

"Yes ma'am." He put the grapes down and grabbed a leaf fan before he started to fan her. 'Ok, so I was thinking about mom and I stopped, maybe its a particular thing about her? I mean she is kind of bossy...wait, is that it?' He wondered before he momentarily stopped fanning the woman.

"Hey, did I tell you to stop, keep fanning me."

"I ...no." He spoke while shaking his head and tried to let go. "I ...won't."

"What? What did you just say to me?' She growled as she glared at him. "I said, FAN me." She spoke firmly with Danny feeling his body stiffening up and resumed fanning her. "Good." She said as she looked him over. 'What was that, was he able to resist my powers for a moment?'

'Ok Danny, let's think. You thought of mom, admitted she was bossy, and could feel your body listen. Hmm, I better test it out. Ok, other than mom, who else is bossy? Well there's Jazz, always getting on me and acting like I'm gonna hurt myself even when I can take care of myself, which can get real annoying.' He thought before stopping again. 'Yes! Ok, um, Sam! Yes, she can be bossy too, and Paulina, she bosses everyone around at school!'

The woman smiled and closed her eyes, but felt the fanning stop and looked to see Danny shaking his head. "Are you trying to test my patience? When I say fan, I mean FAN me!"

"No...can...do!" He spoke with a frown and tossed it down with her caught off guard. "Nice try lady, but I'm no ones servant."

"W-What?! No, you are, you are mine now, now pick up the fan and GET TO WORK!" She ordered while raising her voice with Danny feeling his body stiffening up, but thought back to moments Sam would get bossy and nagging to him, making him keep control and cross his arms. 'What's going on? No one can resist me!'

"I know your trick lady. You can make someone feel compelled to listen to you by giving orders, but it's not enough on me."

"No...no! You listen to me and then you become my servant! That's how it works!" She shouted as he smirked and began to walk away to get his regular clothes back. "Hey! Get back here! I order you!"

"Sorry, but I've got other stuff to do. It was fun, and by that I mean it was fun knowing what you can do. I'll have to keep that in mind if you ever try to start, which I wouldn't recommend, see ya."

"No… no no no! Get back here right now, I am your master, your sultana, I am divine!" She yelled while flailing her arms with Danny rolling his eyes.

'And definitely a nutcase.'

"Don't ignore me!" She cried as she began to float after him. "Get back here and serve me!"

"Not gonna happen." He spoke while keeping his mind focused on the times his mom would nag him about homework.

"Get back here and get back to fanning, feed me grapes, treat me like the royalty that I am!"

"You want a servant lady? Put an ad out there." He spoke while pulling a curtain closed to get changed.

"No! I don't need too, the servants come to me, for I am royalty, I was the wife of a sultan, and you will listen to me!" She yelled while using all she had to make him listen, but he got his suit back on and left the curtain with the woman growling. "You young ghosts have no idea what respect is!"

"No, I know what it is, doesn't mean I'm gonna give it to some random lady who is acting like a spoiled kid."

"I am not a child, I am older than some kingdoms, I am ageless, I am perfection, so you will listen to me, stop disobeying me and get back to work!" She ordered flying over in front of him before he sighed and shook his head.

"You wanna be stubborn? Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He held his hand out before letting out an ice beam that hit her to the wall and froze her body there. "There, that should cool you off."

"NO! No fair, how can you do this, how do you have ice, such a thing should belong to royalty only!" She yelled struggling before he opened the door, flew out, and shut it. "NOOOOOO!"

'Man, that was insane, I wonder how long I was stuck in there?' He wondered floating back the way he came. 'I just can't believe I ran into a ghost that delusional. Just because she was a big shot alive doesn't make her the big shot around here.' He thought as he looked at the map. 'I should probably head home now.' He thought, not seeing the woman emerging from her door before racing towards him. "Take me home."

The map glowed before he did the same and went shooting off before the woman could reach him and went wide eyed.

'What was that, how did he do that?!' She thought and saw where he went before gritting her teeth and shook in anger. 'If he thinks he can get away like that, then he's got another thing coming!' She thought before she began to race towards the direction he had gone. 'I will get him back!'

(Later)

Danny yawned while looking at his math homework and wanted nothing more than to just burn it and forget about it. 'Man, I can't believe I missed the whole weekend, stupid math homework, stupid blue ghost.' He heard a knock and saw Jazz poke her head in.

"Hey Danny, just thought I'd stop by and ask how your homework's going."

"Slowly, why do I even have to do this, who is ever going to use geometry?"

"Well everything they teach us in school has a use in the real world. After all, if you wanna go up into space, you're gonna need to learn math since that's a big part of it."

"Ugh, I know, I know." He sighed in defeat. "But can't I just look up the answers to this stuff online? It'd save me lots of time, and it's not like it's cheating."

"Yes, it is, if you cheat on homework how do you expect to pass the tests?"

"By getting Tucker to take them." he joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, well just try your hardest, last thing you want is mom and dad getting called in by Mr. Lancer again." She left and shut the door with Danny admitting she was right.

'She's right, I better do this as fast as possible so I can go back to my game.' He thought before blue mist came out of his mouth. "Oh great, figures this would happen." He stood up and looked around his room. "Alright, if someone's here, just show yourself."

"My my, my lost servant is quite perceptive, isn't he?" Chuckled a familiar voice, making him groan.

"Oh great, you." He facepalmed before the sultana poked her head through the ceiling. "I thought I froze you in your realm?"

"I got out, now come servant, it is time to come home."

"I am home. Why else would I be here?" He retorted with his arms crossed.

"No, I mean my home, I need someone to feed me and work around my palace."

"Mmmm, yeah not gonna happen." He shook his head.

"Oh we'll see about that, rise servant." She said as she crossed her arms smugly.

Danny closed his eyes and thought back to Sam getting on his ass about not using his powers on Dash, and shook his head. "Like I said, I KNOW your weakness."

"...damn it, listen to me!" She said as she began to grow nervous. "I order you to do what I said!"

"Nope, not gonna happen lady." He spoke before walking towards her. "Look, I've got homework to do and it's getting late. Do I have to make you leave the hard way?"

"What?! Are you giving ME an ORDER?!" She shouted in anger as he began to push her to the door.

"Yes, yes I am." He said as he pushed her out of his room. 'Can she not fight? Does she rely solely on her power to control people?'

"You cann-" She was cut off as he shut the door and growled before floating through the door. "Now see here! I ORDER Y-" she was cut off when she saw him, transformed, and floating in front of her with his arms crossed with a serious expression making her shut up.

"Hard way it is, now would you like that with me kicking your butt first or sucking you up in the thermos to get it out of the way? I recommend the latter."

"How… how did you do that, what are you?!" She cried out while backing up.

"I'm half ghost, that's what." He replied while making a fist. "Like I said, I warned you."

"Ahh! Don't hurt me!" She covered her face while sounding scared. "I'm sorry! I-I'll leave!"

"Wait… really?" He asked in confusion as he stared at the one proud and arrogant woman who was now shivering in fear.

"Yes! Just don't strike me, I beg of you!"

Danny raised an eyebrow and lowered his fist. "Ok, is this some kind of trick? Just so you know I've dealt with some sly ghosts, so if you're trying to get me to drop my guard, it's not gonna work."

"I-I don't want to fight, really! Please don't hurt me!" She shivered with Danny backing up a little. "I didn't come to fight, I just thought...maybe…"

"You could use your powers and make me go back and be your personal slave boy."

"...Yes? Is that too much to ask?" She asked nervously.

"A lot." He deadpanned and shook his head. "Using that power to boss others around and get them to do what they don't wanna do is messed up. Look, I can get being a ghost is different from what it was like being human, but that doesn't mean turning anyone around here to your servant is gonna change a thing. It's dangerous to people around town, which is why you're gonna promise NOT to do that."

"I...I don't know." She said slowly only for him to raise a fist. "EEEK! Ok, ok, I'll do it!"

"I don't mean to scare someone, but that power is dangerous, so that's why I'm being more forceful than I usually am. Now if you promise me you won't use it to force people into being your slaves, we won't have an issue. I'm kinda the local hero around here, and if you do that, I'll have to send you back to the ghost zone."

"So… as long a I don't use my power I can stay here?"

"What? No." he facepalmed. "You can stay in your own realm, which is way bigger than my house, you just can't abuse your ability to make everyone around you into mindless servants."

"But you just said that if I use my power I'll be sent back, so that must mean if I follow this lands laws I can stay, right?"

"What I mean is this. Ghosts tend to come in and out here using portals connecting Earth to the Ghost Zone, and not all of them are bad, but it's the ones who cause trouble or mean to hurt people that I need to keep them from causing a ruckus. You're the one who tried turning me into your slave, which shows your power can be used to manipulate a lot of innocent people. Now if you don't use it for your own advantage, you can live a simple and easy life in your own realm."

"But what if I don't use it in this realm, then what's the problem? You trespassed into my home, so I treated you as such, and why wouldn't I? And you have power, by your logic you shouldn't be here either."

"Wrong, I was born here. It's a long story, but all you need to know is that I use to be human, got ghost powers, and I'm trying to go about my life and try to endure annoying and boring homework."

"So? If you can behave and be good then why can't I? You threatened me with extreme violence when I trespassed in your home, just like how I used my powers on you, you're just as bad as me!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have had to if you had stayed in your realm!" He facepalmed. "The point is, I didn't mean to trespass, I was only there because I was out trying to learn more about areas from the Ghost Zone. I came across it by accident because I wanted to try and mark down what areas of the place I've been to and which parts I haven't. It's kinda like how people would explore the sea and make bigger maps, even if they had no idea what was out there. I mean, how else am I supposed to jot down new areas if I don't go out and see for myself what's there?"

"Well I haven't been here, maybe I want to do the same thing, huh? Besides who told you that you can do that, and what you're doing is impossible, the Ghost Zone goes on forever."

"Considering your attitude, I doubt that." He deadpanned. "Second, no one's telling me to, I'm doing it so I don't wander off too far, otherwise I'd end up lost and not be able to get back home. Third, even if it's impossible, it's a learning experience and useful in case I ever run across a ghost that might try to hurt my friends and family and they come from deeper than I've been to."

"So? We had one bad experience and now you demand that I can never come here? That is stupid, and I refuse."

"Ugh, look, what I'm saying is that as long as you don't cause trouble around this town, you can stay, but I'm not offering my house up." he turned back to human. "It's not exactly one you wanna be seen around in your current ...state."

"So? What's wrong with how I look?" She asked as she floated over to his bed. "Is it my hips? Legs? Chest?"

Danny blushed and looked away. "No, it's just that-" He heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. "Crap, it's my parents, you gotta hide!"

"What? Why? I will do no such thing." She crossed her arms with Danny groaning.

"Alright, but I warned you." He replied before the door was kicked open by his dad who had a scanner while his mom had a large blaster.

"Ah ha! I knew there was a ghost in here! Danny get down!" yelled Jack while Maddie took aim.

"Halt." She said as she held out a hand, making his parents freeze. "I come in peace, I wish to experience the human world, and your son here has agreed to allow me to stay in this house."

"Ok." They spoke together with Danny frowning.

"You promised you wouldn't do that."

"Ah, sorry, my bad." She said as she snapped her fingers. The parents shook their heads and blinked. "Then I will do this properly. I am-"

"GHOST!" They screamed before Maddie started firing at the woman making her go wide eyed and narrowly slip out of the way.

"Hey! What madness is-AH!" She yelped ducking a blast before flying through the wall and out of the room. "This isn't over!"

"Get back here ghost!" Yelled Jack as the two ran out of the room with Danny looking at the scorch marks and shook his head.

"I really wish they'd listen, it'd be less damage on my room." He muttered as he pulled out a sponge and began to clean the marks.

(Later)

'Damn those mortals, why wouldn't they listen to me?' Thought the sultana while managing to lose the two and was floating in an alley with her arms crossed. "It's like mortals today have no idea what respect even is. Back then if you raised an arm against royalty, you'd have been executed on the spot." She huffed as she looked around. "They seem to have progressed rapidly though, what are these buildings made of?"

She went ahead and poked her head through the nearest wall and found herself looking in a dimly lit living room with a man snoring on the couch with the floor messy, the TV on and lighting up the room. 'What is that thing that has the small people in it, how are they moving like that?' She floated in and over while transfixed. "Is this a form of magic they've acquired? Perhaps they've learned from the jinn themselves."

The man kept snoring as the sultana got closer and closer to the screen.

'I need to see how it works, I need to know everything… and I need one for my realm!' She looked at the box over and found the buttons and curiously pushed one, only to jump when she saw the picture change to show two men in hardly any clothes trying to shove the other out of a roped off square ring with crowds cheering. 'What? Did I just change the small people? And what are those two doing?'

She watched as one of them picked the other up and threw him out of the ring and soaked in the crowd while she rubbed her chin.

"Is this some sort of fight? Oh! I see! They're fighting for honor and recognition from the commoners." She said as she nodded her head. "Judging from physique they're both strong warriors, I wonder what other tiny people are in this box?" She said as she hit the button again. This time it changed to show a man in odd clothes and hat riding a bull that was jumping around with him holding on with a large crowd watching and cheering. "What is this, is he trying to tame that beast?" She said only for him to be thrown off. "It would seem he was a fool to try and tame it on his own, and those garments look utterly ridiculous." She said as she hit the button again, this time showing two woman talking.

"So you're a citizen now? How does that work?"

"It's simple Barbara, I married Pedro, the man who lives here and after doing so I gained citizenship, now they can't kick me out!"

"Wow, that sounds easy."

"I know, and now I'm open to all the benefits it comes to living here."

"Yeah, and you can come and go from your home anytime you want?"

"Yep, it's great, plus I got Pedro to so it was a pretty sweet deal~"

The saltana blinked and rubbed her chin. "Hmm, so that's how it works here now huh? That boy was the first one to ever show me disrespect and not listen to my every whim, and apparently found a weakness with my power. What that is, I don't know, but...maybe I can find out how he did it if I stick around. And if I could sway his opinion of me like how I did with my old husband, perhaps he'd be willing to let me stick around closely. It'd be foolish to go out on my own with my abilities, but if I happened to have a young and energetic young man with experience beside me, I would be very well protected." She said as she began to grin. "Plus if I do take him as my husband he won't be able to send me home, I would be a citizen, yes, I think this could work~!"

She heard the man snort and start to wake up making her turn as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh...damn, did I pass out again?" he muttered before turning his head and saw the ghost looking at him before he blinked and yawned before getting up and walked to his room. "Fuck, last time I get drunk off my ass, I'm already seeing stuff."

"...huh, maybe the boy was wrong, he certainly didn't have a problem with me." She said as she grabbed the tv before floating out of the wall. 'I'll need to be careful if my plan is to work, otherwise he might ensure I'm trapped in the Ghost Zone for good.'

"Hey, where's the tv?!"

(Later)

"Hey Tucker, we still up for that video game marathon this weekend?"

"Of course man, I just hope your ready to get smoked!"

"Please, I've been able to practice right after my homework. I'm as ready as ever." Smirked Danny.

"Alright, let's do this! See you online dude!"

"Consider me there. Oh! Which reminds me, you made sure to keep this quiet from Sam, right?"

"Yeah dude, I don't want her destroying us online again." Nodded Tucker. "I kept my lips zipped and she doesn't know a thing. Even if she did, I doubt she'd be in, she'd probably move on to some other game."

"Who knows man, for all we know she's still on it, stalking newbies."

"Ahem." Said a voice behind them, making him turn around to see an annoyed Sam. "Just WHO do you mean is 'stalking newbies'?"

"U-Um… Dash?" he chuckled fearfully.

"You sure? Sounds to me like you two were talking about me."

"No, no, never, right Tucker?"

"Y-Yeah, definitely!" He nodded with Sam raising an eyebrow. "Uh...well we better get back home, lots of stuff to...study, you know, all that kind of stuff."

"Uh-huh, sure you do, and Danny?" She said as he paused. "See you online noob."

'Crap.' He thought before blue mist came out of his mouth. "Oh look, a ghost, gotta go, bye!" He waved before running off. 'One of the times having to deal with a ghost is a good thing.'

"Human, I have finally found you!" Called a voice happily, making him inwardly groan.

He ducked around a corner and saw the sultana appearing in the air. "What do you want?"

"I just wish to talk, nothing more, I swear." She said as she held up her hands.

He raised an eyebrow. "Just talk? That's it?"

"Yes, is that acceptable for you?"

"Well if it's just talking, maybe let's do it somewhere a little less public. Follow me, we'll use the library."

"Alright, lead the way ghost boy."

"Shhh." He shushed as he went intangible and went into the school as she followed and carefully moved through the school and lead them to a corner in the library. "Alright, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I have been enjoying myself in this realm and I would like to inform you that I have not used my powers on anyone."

"Well it's good to hear that, and? What do you think of the place so far?"

"I very much enjoy it, in fact I think I will be staying here for the time being. In fact, I want to secure my citizenship."

"Your citizenship?" He asked confused. "Uh, you do know that not many people consider ghosts as legal people after they're dead, right?"

"Well, either way once I have my husband I will be a citizen, that's how it works."

"Where'd you learn that from?"

"The magic box of course, now then, any other questions future husband?"

"...what did you just say?"

"I asked if you had any more questions future husband. Why, is there a problem?"

"Several." He shook his head. "First off, by magic box, do you mean a TV?"

"T...V? What is that, is that what the magic box is called?"

"Yeah, it's television, it's where you can watch shows and all sorts of stuff at home. You know, entertainment."

"Ah, amazing, we must get one for the lair when we finally return."

"Yeah no. Second, what's this about future husband?"

"Well, the truth is I have decided to grant you the honor of being my new husband, I need one so I can stay here, plus I could use someone strong like yourself~" She winked with Danny blushing and shaking his head.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but that's not happening anytime soon."

"Oh come now, this is a very desirable deal, many would give their life to mary a sultana you know."

"I guess I'm not one of them. First off, marrying me wouldn't automatically make you a citizen here, again the law doesn't see ghosts as citizens anymore because they're dead. Second, I'm too young to get married and I'm still in school."

"Really? How young are you? I was married when I was thirteen." She said as she looked him over. "You don't look like a child."

"I'm not, I'm a teenager, but I'm still a minor, which means I'm not old enough to get married, and even if I was, I wouldn't get married to you." He said, making her frown.

"What?! Why not? I am the sultana, you should feel honored!"

"Maybe because I'm not into you." he remarked flatly. "If you've gotten a chance to see a little bit of the world, but have you seen how people try to hook up?"

"Well, not recently, but I remember how it was back in my da-"

"It's not your day, hasn't been for thousands of years." He cut her off making her frown. "Today, people go about it a different way, and telling a guy he 'has the honor' of marrying you, isn't how to do it, it's just gonna push him away and leave you alone."

"Really, then how do people do it nowadays?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm not gonna tell you. If you wanna learn, I'm sure you'll find out on your own." He said as he got up to leave. "We're done here, got it?"

"Now see here! All I'm asking is a question."

"I know, but how are you gonna get by in your afterlife if you can't get the answers on your own?"

"I managed well enough before, and this isn't the after life, this is the world of the living!" She spoke floating after him. "Merely tell me what I want to know."

"Demanding won't work on me." He smirked. "Maybe if you use the magic words, I might be inclined."

"But my words didn't work on you before!"

"Not what I was talking about." He deadpanned. "Say please."

"Please? Oh, you have to be joking, you expect a woman of my stature to lower my pride to that of a commoner?"

"Either that or I keep ignoring you, your call."

"Fine, I kindly request that you give me all the information you have on this time period...please." She grumbled while Danny chuckled.

"I'm not sure, you didn't sound honest."

"Please ghost boy, give it to me, give it all, please." She remarked with Danny noting how weird it sounded that way and nodded.

"Alright, so what do you wanna know first? Because there's a LOT to cover, and even I don't know everything."

"Tell me how to make you my husband."

"Besides that."

"Fine, tell me how people date and gain affection this day of age."

"Well usually they tend to go on dates to places they like and try to have fun."

"Dates… what are those, all I can think of is the fruit."

"They're when two people hang out at a place or places and just have a good time. I mean what did you use to do with your husband?"

"We sat around the palace, dealt with the problems of the kingdom and he slept around with those damn dancers, hell he even tried to give one her own kingdom! Good thing I put an end to that by banishing her, damn that Desiree."

"Wait, hold up, you know Desiree?" He spoke in surprise.

"Yes, that tramp tried to steal my husband, all to gain power! I banished her and luckily she eventually died, but she turned into a ghost! Luckily I found her and commanded her to trap herself in a bottle for all time."

"Um… she was freed a while back."

"...what?"

"Yeah, did you not know?" He asked while seeing her shake in anger and clench her hands. "I'll take that as a no."

"That BITCH! Ok, let's go, we're going on a cunt hunt!"

"No way. I only go after ghosts if I know they're causing trouble. As long as they don't try to mess up the town or start shit, then I'll leave them alone just like they'll leave me alone." 'So she's the one who got jealous of Desiree when she was a human. I can definitely see why.'

"Augh! Damn it, fine, we'll find her later, now tell me more about dates."

"Well there's plenty of places to go for one. Like nasty burger, a roller skating rink, arcade, restaurant, public or secluded spots for just the two of them.

"Ah, I see, so where do you want to go first?"

"I'm not going on a date." He deadpanned.

"No, no, of course not, but I don't know where that stuff is, so you have to show me, right?" She smiled. "After all, I could end up lost if I float around without any sort of direction."

"You're a ghost, you have all the time in the world to find out where it is."

"So cold! Come now, is showing me around really going to be that bad?"

"It is when I already have plans tonight and can't show you around."

"Like what, what are you doing? I can join you."

"I doubt that." He said before she turned invisible.

"I think it is very possible, I'll just follow you like this."

"Alright, but don't get mad if my parent's scanners pick you up."

"If they do I'll just hitch a ride in you, they won't hurt their own son, right?"

"You'd be surprised. Let's just say my ghost half isn't really welcome either."

"Really, strange, well I'll just stick close to the human half, sound good?"

"Would anything I tell you really change your mind?"

"Nope." She said smugly.

"That's not something to be proud of."

(Later)

"Ok, seriously, stop following me!" Danny groaned as he walked towards the school doors.

"I told you I would stick close to you."

"It's been four days! Don't you get bored?!" He groaned. "Aren't you missing your grapes, or your fancy pillows? Or anything but following me?"

"A bit, but this is also quite interesting, and your bed is so soft, it's like a giant pillow."

"Wait, when were you in my bed?!"

"While you slept."

"But I was in it!"

"Yes, I know, it was quite comfortable~" She winked with Danny blushing and getting that mental image in his head. "You certainly liked it, you smiled the whole time~"

"S-Stop talking!" He covered his ears and started running down the street.

"Hey, come back here!" She yelled flying after him.

"Screw this, I'm getting the thermos!"

"What is a thermos?"

"You'll see soon enough!" He yelled while reaching home and ran upstairs.

"Wait, is that what you call your little soldier?"

"NO!" He cried as he began to dig around. 'Where is it, where is it?!' He thought before picking it up and grinned. "Bingo!"

"Danny? Come on, why are you running away?" She asked before seeing him hold the thermos out. "Oh, is that what you meant?"

"Yes, and enough is enough! You are going back to the ghost zone!" He spoke before the thermos began to suck the ghost up, getting a surprised yelp out of her as she tried to fly away.

"Hey, what is this, stop it!" She cried as she latched onto his wardrobe, trying to hold on. "Danny!"

"You made me do this!"

"Why?!" She cried as she began to lose her grip.

"Consider this a lesson on when to stop driving someone nuts!"

"You're crazy! I just wanted to spend time with you!" She cried before getting sucked in as Danny put the cap back on.

"Sorry, but it's time for you to go back to your realm." He walked out of his room and down to the basement. "There's a limit on patience, and mine is up."

"No fair, I was just staying close to my future husband! This isn't over!" Called her voice from the thermos.

Danny moved to the portal and put the thermos in the slot before she got sucked out of it and propelled back into the Ghost Zone with him closing it. "Sure feels over to me. I tried to be a nice guy, but there are times when even I gotta put my foot down." He said as he shook his head. "I hope she got the message."


	115. MILF Six and Spike

Crazy trouble with love part 8

MILF Six and Spike

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A train was full steam ahead for Canterlot...

'Can't wait to try out the new hotsprings.' Spike thought. 'Having to help Twilight organize those books over and over and over and over again have been making my back sore.' Thought Spike.

Meanwhile on another train cart...

"Shucks, I can't believe we haven't hung out before, you gals are great." Said a mare who's currently dead.

"I know, I just thought that if our girls can get along, why not us?" Said a familiar looking mare.

"I'm more amazed how someone here isn't in the ground." remarked one mare in a deadpan tone.

"It's been a long time since we've hung out Mrs. Shy." Said a very peppy mare hugging a calm mare.

"I wonder if the hot springs are all they're cracked up to be." Said another mare as she looked out the window. "You think it'll be just for mares?"

"Prolly not."

"Yeah, though we might see some hunks." Said the mare who looked like Twilight Sparkle.

Soon though the train stopped with everyone getting off.

Spike flew to the castle to set up his room for the night before heading to the hot spring spa. Meanwhile, the 6 mares also exiting the train kept talking while also heading for the castle, but at a slower pace, wanting to take in all the scenery.

"Wow! I've never had the chance to visit Canterlot that much." Said a pink unicorn in vacation clothes.

"I wish all of you girls could move here."

"Sorry, I'm needed more on the rock farm.

"And I'd like to give my kids just a few more years before letting them have the farm."

"Well I say we all just try to focus on how good those springs are gonna feel."

"Yes, and hopefully we can flirt up some hot young guys and then scare them away with our age." Said the very peppy pegasus.

"Oh please, we're old, but we still have great bodies."

"Says the only one of us who's a grandmare." Said the pink unicorn.

"With how close my youngest is to your oldest, you're gonna be one soon also."

"True."

Meanwhile, Spike was busy unpacking his stuff.

"Alright, that should be everything, time to check out those hot springs." he grinned while currently taller than he used to be with some muscles on his body and a little longer neck. As Spike got a bath towel ready, the 6 mares on heading to the same destination entered the room across from his.

"Wait, I'm curious. Do we get ourselves washed up before going in?" asked Pear Butter wearing a pink striped shirt that showed her D cups with the sleeves rolled up with thigh high blue jeans.

"Well yes, wouldn't want to just swim around in the filth you've collected throughout the day, right?" Said Cookie Crumbles. She had a yellow scarf, white polo shirt that hugged her E cups, white sun visor black shorts and white tennis shoes.

"I just hope we don't wind up prunes." spoke Windy Whistles wearing a short orange tank top that showed her belly button with white pants and matching high heels with C cups.

"I don't need anymore wrinkles." Said Mrs. Shy wearing her glasses, a dark green T shirt, and khakis. Her E cups rivaled Cookie Crumbles.

"Thankfully raising three kids didn't stress me out too much." spoke Twilight Velvet with a long white t-shirt with DD breasts and long skinny blue jeans.

"Come now, after Pinkamena got her cutie mark, she was as manic as 6 children, and I managed to make her a proper adult and no stress marks on me at all." Said Cloudy Quartz in her black dress, nothing hiding the fact she had whopping F cups from having to feed 4 babies.

The women went to the mare side of the hot springs and after talking to the mare at the counter they went to the changing rooms with towels.

Spike went to the guy's changing room, even though that's very redundant for a guy who doesn't wear anything. As he his towel on, he heard giggling from the other side of the wall. He smiled, figuring it was his time to listen in while relaxing. He moved and slid down in the water with a sigh. 'This is great, warm relaxing water and the sounds of some hotties on the other side of the-'

"So, you've been able to raise Twilight and Shining Armor, but what was it like raising a dragon?" Asked Windy.

'Wait, my mom's here?' he thought in surprise. 'Wow, didn't think I'd hear her here. Wonder who she's talking to.'

"And that's when Twilight got a gold star when she decided to help me wash Spike's tushie." Some of the mothers aww'd.

'Dammit mom!'

"I've seen Spike's ass, it's so perfect, unlike my husband's." said Cookie Crumbles.

"Hey!" came Twilight Velvet.

"Easy there, I just mean whenever he comes over to help Rarity and he happens to bend over, I swear."

'Damn.'

"Ah've also seen that rump whenever Twilight and her friends come to help Applejack, but then Ah've also seen his uh...dragon branch. Ah can't believe he just let it dangle between his legs whenever he's all alone working, thinking nopony's gonna see him." Blushed Pear Butter.

'I wonder who that could be.' he thought. 'It's not Applejack, or Apple Bloom, and it's DEFINITELY not Big Mac...I hope it's not Granny Smith.'

"I wonder what it would be like if Spike was my son." Said Mrs. Shy.

"If that were the case, then he'd probably be Zephyr's assistant."

'Ugh, not that jackass.' he thought with a grimace. 'I wouldn't be able to stand one day of listening to him.'

"I'd happily betroth Marble or Limestone to such strong rock crushing arms, that is, if the choosing stone wishes it." Said Cloudy Quartz, boobs constantly floating up no matter how often she pushed them down.

"Wow, didn't expect you to play matchmaker." joked Pearl with a chuckle.

"Not I, the choosing stone."

"So who would you have married if you didn't have the choosing stone?"

"Hard to say, when I was a young mare, I use to have suitors from miles away." she remarked in a deadpanned tone making it hard to tell if she was serious.

"Of course, wouldn't line up for a whack at your tits?" Joked Windy before slapping them.

"Don't do that! Those are sensitive, what about you ladies? Ever had a line up of suitors?"

Then Spike pushed his ear really close against the wall. 'Now this I really gotta hear.'

"Well, ya'll know how my youth went, Ah spent it with Bright Mac."

"Well that's a no brainer, what about you Velvet?" Asked Windy.

'Don't be a whore, don't be a whore, don't be a whore...' Spike hoped.

"Well...I DID have a few fellows who did like me."

"Did you let any of them rut yah?" Asked Pear Butter.

"Of course not, but I did go on a few dates here and there."

Then some of the milfs giggled.

'Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, I have good news, our mom isn't a whore!'

"I'm the reason Mrs. Shy here met Mr. Shy." Said Windy.

'Oh, do tell.'

"I helped her try and build some confidence and then after a few failed dates I scared off because they were only after her boobs, we met Mr. Shy."

"I-It wasn't much." stuttered the woman. "I'm just happy I found someone nice."

"What about you Cookie, any stallion made your virgin wall crumble down before Hondo?" Asked Windy.

Spike blushed and pressed his ear even closer.

Cookie then started giggling. "There were so many guys in that gangbang that I don't know who."

Spike's jaw dropped and felt his dick react to that image.

"Damn."

"Yeah, but soon I stopped dressing like such a whorse when I met Hondo."

"You and him must have had a wild honeymoon."

"That was the night we made Rarity." she giggled. "You don't wanna know what we did when we had Sweetie Belle."

"Oooooh." Went the milfs.

"So Windy, what about you? What was your sex life before Bow like?" Asked Cookie.

"Well, truth be told, it was...a bit awkward."

"Did your first time cum too early?"

"No..."

"Did he cum too early?"

"No..."

"Then what was awkward?"

"My hyperactive energy had a tendency to scare off stallions, it wasn't until Bow, someone who shared just as much energy that I fell in love, but...um...we kinda..."

"Oh, so you both came too early."

"Pretty much yes." She replied. "We laid there in bed, awkwardly looking at the ceiling before asking for a round 2."

"And that's when you had Rainbow, right?"

"No, we had condoms. We didn't make Rainbow till after we got married."

'The only life that sounded interesting was Cookie's.' Spike thought. 'I hope I get an exciting sex life like Cookie's soon.'

"So y'all...has there been any..." Pear Butter blushed. "...guys that tempted you?"

"A lot, Spike especially." Said Cookie bluntly.

"Hey!" cried out Twilight Velvet. "What is your fascination with my son? Are you one of those housewives who gets off on flirting with younger guys?"

"I'm just saying, your youngest is hot."

"So you admit it!"

"Yes, but don't worry I'm loyal to my Hondo." she smiled with Twilight Velvet narrowing her eyes.

"Uh huh."

"So, you wouldn't try to take Spike if he was here right now?" Asked Mrs. Shy.

"No, what about you?"

"Well...Mr. Shy has been getting old and we agreed to find someone to pleasure me incase he can't anymore." she admitted poking her fingers before seeing Velvet's frown making her gulp. "Uh, but I could always try someone else."

'I sure wish I could fuck them...or maybe I can, but in secret.' Spike thought. 'I mean, what mom doesn't know can't hurt, right?' That's when Spike accidentally pushed on the wall a little too hard.

It gave a small creek, which Pinkie's mom noticed and glanced at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Girls, I feel like there's someone else here."

"Probably some curious perv from the male side of the hot spring." Said Pear Butter. "Hey! Ah can easily kick every apple off an apple tree! So ya better stop listening to our conversations!"

Spike jumped away from the wall and paled. 'Shit!'

"Hey! Come on out from the other side and face your beating like a stallion!" Velvet demanded.

'Oh no...mom's stern voice.' Spike then made the hotspring a bit warmer. 'I gotta fight it...'

"Try peeping and we'll give you heck!" called Whistle.

No response.

'I gotta get outta here!' Spike then started wading to the exit.

"Hey! Listen to us when we talk to you!" Then Windy started flying to the top of the wall. "Spike!?" Gasped Windy.

The dragon stopped and slowly turned with a sweatdrop and nervous smile. "Uh...hey there, fancy seeing you here Mrs. Whistle."

"Hey Velvet, Spike's here."

"Spike, get over here!" Shouted Velvet. "Don't try running from mommy, you know what happened last time."

He paled and gulped while shivering. "J-J-Just let me get my towel."

"NOW!"

Spike then flew over the wall, and to their side. He blushed seeing them looking at him with averting his eye and Velvet walking over with her arms crossed.

"Young man, did you listen to us talking?"

"...no?"

"Spike! What did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

"I'm sorry, but I just happened to be on vacation, same as you girls apparently. I just overheard you all talking and I wanted to listen in." he admitted rubbing the back of his head while using his tail to cover his groin. "Please don't kill me, I swear this was all coincidence."

"I think Spike deserves a punishment." Said Windy.

"Agreed, especially when he probably got stiff listening to us." pointed out Cloud Quartz making the dragon blush harder.

"Cloudy...what are you suggesting?" Velvet asked, with anger quickly turning to worry. "Please tell me it's not what-"

"You know Cloudy, I think you're right." Said Pear Butter, walking over to Spike.

"She is?!"

"Yeah..." Said Windy, licking her lips.

"Girls...I forbid you from touching my son!" frowned Twilight Velvet. "He's not going to fuck any of you!"

"Come on Velvet, I'm sure you've had not blood related fantasies."

"No way!" She shouted in protest and blushed a really bright red.

"You're fibbing~" sang Pearl with a giggle.

"No!"

"Then why are you so wet down there for?" Asked Pear.

"I-I'm not wet!" She defended. "It's just the water."

"Don't worry Velvet, we won't think less if you wanna fuck your son. I've done it." Said Pear Butter.

"Me too." Said Mrs. Shy with a blush.

"...why?" questioned Spike. "I mean, Fluttershy I can get, but your son?"

"Pear Butter made me curious about incest...sorry..."

"Oh don't be surprised Spike, it's natural to be curious." Windy waved off.

Then Cloudy Quartz and Cookie Crumbles grabbed his arms. His shoulders feeling their chests.

"Just like how we're all curious about seeing your dick after Cookie described it." Said Windy.

He gulped and felt the pegasus reach and move his tail, letting his dick spring upwards in the open.

'Bigger than my husband's.' They all thought at the same time.

"Uh...are you all gonna stare?"

"Better, we're going to touch." Then Cloudy grabbed his dick. Spike and Velvet jumped, with Velvet blushing so much her white fur was now red. "Don't enjoy this too much, you are being punished after all."

'How is this a punishment for me? This is a guy's dream come true.'

"Can you really cum 7 times? One time from foreplay and another 6 for all of us? If you run out of stamina until then, then we'll tell our husbands you peeped on us and they'll kick your ass." Replied Windy.

He paled at the idea and nodded.

"Good, now girls, let's get to warming him up." Then they got down on their knees.

"Stop!" Shouted Velvet! "You whores back away from my son!" She then teleported to Spike and tried shoving them out of the way, only for them to over power her and get her down on her knees.

"Velvet, it's okay, just go with it. Your husband may look hot, but his age has been showing when you 2 do it, I bet." Said Mrs. Shy.

Velvet then looked away.

"Come-on Velvet, he obviously has a mother complex." Said Pear Butter

"What do you mean?" Both asked.

"Rarity has a purple mane, you have a purple mane. Rarity has a white coat, you have a white coat." Cookie pointed out.

"Come-on Velvet, he obviously has a mother complex." Said Pear Butter

"What do you mean?" Both asked.

"Rarity has a purple mane, you have a purple mane. Rarity has a white coat, you have a white coat." Cookie pointed out. "He's probably had it out for my daughter because she's almost like you."

Discord, disguised as a fly on the wall then made Spike and Velvet's lower jaws literally fall off. Both panicked, picked their jaws up and Discord reattached them.

"Spike...do you really have a m-m-mother complex?"

"N-N-No! I swear!" Spike defended. "My crush on Rarity, is all just coincidence, honest."

"Let's test that, shall we? Oh Velvet, give your son a kiss." Said Cloudy.

"W-What?"

"There's nothing wrong, you're just having a little PDA with your son because you love him." Explained Mrs. Shy.

"Go on, kiss him."

"Okay...but Spike, if it turns out you do have a crush on me, then I'm gonna help you get over me."

"Don't do that, having a side dick is so fun." Said Pear Butter.

"And naughty." spoke Cloudy.

They all giggled.

"Now come on, kiss him." They all made kissing noises while puckering their lips.

'Please don't be a mother complex.' Both thought.

She moved towards Spike and held his cheek before leaning in slowly and pressed their lips together.

As they kissed, Spike felt something.

'Oh crap, I wanna wrap my arms around her and give her tongue!'

'Oh Celestia! Just feeling his lips is getting me excited.' Thought Velvet. 'I gotta pull away. Can't let them think they're right.'

But the two kept up the kiss.

Other 5 looked on, smiling.

Spike wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same. 'Wow, mom's lips feel really good.'

That's when both started sticking their tongues in. They moaned and rubbed them together while Spike's wings stood up in a wing boner.

Both eventually let go and looked at each other, blushing.

"So, how was making out with your son like?" Asked Pear Butter.

"It was..."

"Really good?" They all said.

"How about you Spike? You realizing your mother complex now?" Asked Cookie Crumbles.

"Uh...maybe."

"Well, maybe kiss me? Rarity's mom? The closest thing to Rarity right now? If you think kissing your own mom is better, then you'll realize you've been wanting your mom through my daughter."

"S-Sure."

Velvet stood aside as Cookie approached.

Cookie winked at Spike and grabbed his face before claiming his lips. She hungrily wrapped her tongue around his, while rubbing her chest against his.

'I'm actually kissing Rarity's mom, and damn is it hot.' He instantly grabbed her chest and she moaned. But as he thought of Rarity, he suddenly started thinking of Velvet. 'Crap! I really do have a mom complex!'

Then Cookie broke the kiss. "So, who'd you like kissing more? Be honest."

"Mom..." he said, not looking at her.

"Dang, guess I gotta show you my technique."

"Techni-" he was cut off when she slammed their lips back together with her tongue sliding in and rubbing against his, but with much more speed than Velvet's.

"Whoa!" Gasped Velvet as she saw Cookie then grab Spike's dick and start rubbing.

"Mmm!" he let out in the kiss while Cookie held his head there and kept swirling her tongue around.

Velvet then started balling her fist and the others took notice.

"Getting jealous are we?" Said Windy.

"No, of course not."

Cookie then started rubbing Spike's dick harder.

'Damn, she's good...but why am I still thinking of mom?' he wondered while groaning.

"Hey Cookie, mind pointing that thing our direction?" Asked Pear Butter.

Cookie, while still rubbing, pointed Spike's dick at them.

"Don't just stand there, get on your knees." Said Mrs. Shy. "I have a good feeling this will be a big one."

"Already there." spoke Cloudy who leaned over and licked under the dick making the dragon jump.

Cookie then deepened the kiss as the rest of the moms sat down. 'I'm gonna get him eager to dump a gallon of sperm in my cunt by the time we're done.'

'I can't hold it in much longer.'

"He's about to pop, girls." She smirked before getting down as well and rubbed harder.

All the girls held their mouths open before Spike's dick finally twitched and then bathed them in warm cum. They hummed with Spike groaning as it went on all their faces.

Velvet shivered as it got on her. 'This taste...sorry Night Light, but our son's cum tastes better than yours.'

Spike gritted his teeth as the load slowed down.

The moms then swallowed. Whatever they didn't fall into their mouths, they rubbed all over their face and body. Cookie then broke the kiss.

"So, how was that?"

"It was...hot."

"You know what's gonna be even hotter?"

"What?"

"Breeding us."

"She's right you know." remarked Cloudy with a deadpan tone.

"Get you pregnant!? But your families are gonna kill me."

"Well, not really." spoke Pear. "Ya see, we could make it look like our husbands done knocked us up if we play it just right."

"But they're gonna obviously be half dragon!"

"...we didn't think that ahead." admitted Mrs. Shy with embarrassment.

"Screw it, we've come this far, may as well keep going, right?" Asked Windy. "Let's worry about fucking and then worry about the consequences."

Then they toppled him over and he fell on his butt.

"Can I go first?" Said Mrs. Shy.

"Why?"

"You heard about me and my husband's situation, right?"

"Good point."

"That's why."

Mrs. Shy then grabbed Spike's hand a let it touch her pussy. "So please...let me be happy."

"Fine..." He noddedbefore giving the slit a rub getting an 'Eep!' out of her.

"Well, if you don't mind..." She then moved his hand out of the way and then moved her waist downwards, his dick going in her pussy. She bit her lip with a moan as he growled.

He sunk his claws into her very soft ass before both claimed each other's lips. Of course he could tell she was shy and took the initiative and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

'Oh my! Mr. Shy never did that when we kiss.'

'I might as well get a bit aggressive since she's like an older Fluttershy. Spike thought before squeezing her ass, and then thrusting wildly. He held her close so as he thrusted, her huge chest would grind against his.

"Mmmm!"

'Oh boy...imagine their surprise when I tell them that Mrs. Shy didn't take my virginity.' Spike thought. 'It's good to know Mr. Shy won't kill me over this, and if Zephyr tries, I could just punt his ass all the way to Manehattan.'

'His tongue is so big and strong.' Thought Mrs. Shy as her tongue was being dominated.

That's when Spike squeezed the tits hard while moving his dick in deeper.

'I can feel it in my womb! My husband's dick never went that far deep!' She thought as Spike got faster with each thrust before it started to twitch.

'I'm gonna knock up Fluttershy's mom first!' He thought as his dick made it's 2nd load.

"MMMMMM!" Mrs. Shy shrieked.

A few minutes after, Mrs. Shy kissed his cheek, got up, left the pool and put on a towel. "Bye Spike, I'm gonna head back to my hotel room now and relax."

"Sure thing." Spike then sat up in the pool.

"Okay, who's next?"

"I shall go, we need more help with the rock farm." Said Cloudy Quartz. "Try to give me more than just one child."

"Hey!" spoke up Velvet. "If you get knocked up, don't try to push your luck with two more kids."

"Good point. Try to give me triplets." she remarked deadpan with the unicorn facepalming.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Panicked Velvet before Cloudy put Spike's dick in her.

"What are you freaking out for?" Said Windy. "You're gonna have a lot of grandkids after this."

"Still!"

Cloudy then shoved Spike's face in her huge firm chest. "You're free to get rough with me if you like."

'I've heard of a rock and a hard place, but this is ridiculous.' Spike thought as his face was deep inside her chest. He reached up and dug his claws in them.

Cloudy Quartz moaned before moving faster. "Have I told you girls why me and my husband sleep in separate beds?" She asked. "It's because we can't stop! So if I attempt to hog Spike all to myself, you gotta force me off!"

The milfs all nodded.

Spike slammed in and out of the tight hole and felt it gripping him so hard it felt like he was trying to break through rock.

"Good thing me and my husband stopped having sex after 4 kids, then I wouldn't have such a tight pussy all for you." she let out while keeping her monotone.

'Does she ever sound excited?' wondered the girls.

'Like mother, like daughter.' Spike thought. He clamped on a nipple and started to suck and nibble on it. 'Damn, her nipples are even hard as a rock.'

Cloudy kept an impassive expression while Pear whispered to the others.

"Ya'll thinkin' what Ah'm thinkin'?"

"What?" Asked Velvet. 'I don't like the sound of this.'

"We lend a hand and get her to crack a smile."

"Are we gonna tickle her? That didn't work the 4th time, and won't the 5th." Replied Cookie.

"No, Ah mean we go ahead and give her our own attention."

That's when Pear made an example, by going up to Cloudy and licking her neck.

Said woman kept her expression, but her lip did seem to twitch.

The other milfs then had naughty grins.

They all moved over and started to lightly caress and grab Cloudy's ass with the mother trying hard to resist.

She bit her lip as Spike thrusted faster. "D-Don't get involved girls."

"Nah, keep going, I like seeing her like this." Spike said.

"N-no! Please! It's too m-much." She moaned. "Y-you'll make me cum a-at th-this rate!"

"In that case, let's try this." Windy reached down between Cloudy's ass cheeks and rubbed her fingers against her anus.

"No! Not there!"

"You know, if having kids was out of control, why didn't you just use your ass?"

"I-I'm sensitive there!"

"You shouldn't have said that." Said everyone, giant grins on their face. That's when Windy jammed two fingers in and she cried out before Spike moved rougher and rougher.

"Aaah, st-stop!"

"Not a chance."

"Come on Spike, make her scream like a school filly."

"Roger!" He then thrusted deeper, dick twitching. "See if you can make her beg for me to cum inside."

Velvet then walked over and felt Spike's dick. "He's about cum girls, let's make Cloudy beg."

"Already on it." Pear made Cloudy turn to her and claimed her lips.

Cloudy was feeling too much pleasure to pull away so she kissed back.

Spike growled before exploding into the snatch.

Cloudy loud moaning filled Pear's mouth. Her juices gushed out over the dick and shivered.

'We're gonna need to warn the spa ponies that dragon semen is dripping into the hot spring.' Thought Velvet.

"So, how does Spike's seed feel?"

"Very w-warm..." she panted with the girls smiling.

They Lifted her off and got her to sit down.

"When you're ready, you can go back to the hotel room, okay?" Said Cookie, getting a nod from Cloudy.

"How did it feel?" asked Spike.

"You were a beast, nothing like my husband."

"Thanks."

"My turn! My turn!" Chirped Windy. "Really go wild on me." Windy got on all 4's then Spike grabbed her waist and then proceeded to thrust hard inside her. "Ahhh fuck yeah!" She squealed.

'Windy and Pinkamena would have so much synergy.' Thought Cloudy.

"Make sure to give Rainbow Dash another little sister!"

"So you can cheer for her over the top levels?" They both laughed at that.

"Of course." Then she kissed him. Cookie and Pear got down and started licking Spike's balls while Velvet reached around and grabbed Windy's chest.

"Lets see if we can get them nice and big before you get knocked up."

"Mmmh...thanks girls, my husband and I have been trying to get them bigger."

"And why don't these get any bigger?"

"We just get so out of control as soon as we fuck, and forget."

'Figures.'

"Well, now that you're with us, you will get those bigger boobs." Said Spike. He slammed back and forth in the tight vagina which was clinging on to him. "Why are you so tight? How often does Bow fuck you?"

"Every night!"

"And yet you're still tight?" Spike said before thrusting harder. "That's some pretty damn cool trait!"

"Not even the night where we agreed to get me gangbanged helped."

"That sounds so hot." growled Spike while slamming back and forth.

"I can feel it twitching, he's gonna cum." Said Cookie as they kept licking. "Make sure it all goes right in her womb."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Then Spike shot his next load inside Windy. "Take every drop you slut!"

"YES I WIIILLL!" She screamed. She tensed up feeling the sperm shoot in.

After finishing, he set her down. Windy then got up and then she and Cloudy went back to their hotel room.

"Wow, they felt like they had leeches down there."

"So big guy, ready for me?" Asked Pear Butter.

"And you are?"

"Pear Butter, Applejack's mom."

"Ha, nice try, AJ's parents are dead."

"Yeah, I should be, but for some reason, me and Bright Mac are alive."

"...what?" Spike was confused, but then..."Oh, I get it, you're a changeling."

"No, she isn't." Said Cookie.

"We saw her and Bright Mac rise from the grave." Said Velvet.

"So...she's a zombie?"

"She hasn't eaten our brains or sucked our blood like a vampire...we're probably fine." Said Cookie.

"Huh..."

"Enough chattin', time for some lovin'."

"Are you sure? I've heard about how devoted you and you and your husband are to each other." 'That and I still didn't get a real answer.'

"Funny thing, as soon as we came back from the dead, we went straight to rutting our kids."

Spike's jaw dropped into the water.

"So my husband won't mind if I cheated." Then she got on Spike and slammed her pussy down on his dick! "Ooooh~" She moaned. "So gimme all you got Spike, we could use more hands on the farm."

"Alright, but if Applejack kicks my ass..."

"Oh, I'm sure you will give her a proper punishment if she does."

'Damn, did she just give me permission?' he wondered as Pear bounced on his dick without hesitation.

"I need you, Bright Mac and Big Mac to gangbang me when we get back to Ponyville." she moaned. "You can even fuck Apple Bloom!"

"Damn, you're just letting me fuck all of the Apple Family?"

"We don't mind having big families."

'Score!' Spike smiled as he thrusted faster and Pear bounced harder. "Offer that up and I might just fuck Braeburn too." he joked. Spike squeezed Pear's chest, making her moan.

"Mmmmh...kiss me..." she moaned.

The dragon moved over and claimed her lips with a growl. They held each other close and Pear sped up her bouncing. All the while her breasts rubbed all over his chest.

'I sure hope she doesn't expect me to fuck my own kids.' He thought as his dick twitched.

'Give me it all!' His dragon seed filled her fields, and now life shall come to this land a fourth time.

"Mmmmm!"

After cumming, she got off and walked away. "See yah later Spike, hope for a girl so we can fuck like a big happy family."

'Seriously? She does expect me to fuck my own daughter? I'm already comitting taboo of fucking married mares.' he thought. 'Then again...'

"You mind going last, Velvet? I wanna sample him before my daughter realizes the stud she's been hanging out with."

"Fine, but that just means I get to splurge more than the rest of you."

Cookie then walked up to Spike. "Ready to make Sweetie Belle a big sister?"

"Before she sings to me a lullaby of death? Sure."

"Oh come now, she's not THAT bad."

'She hasn't seen her diva tantrum on that one tour where I was her bodyguard.' He thought and shivered. 'That poor child's sandwich...'

"Alright Spike, take me from behind."

"Don't mind if I do." He held onto her hips before slamming his dick in her. Velvet walked up to Spike as he thrusted inside Cookie. She then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You have so much stamina son, how many girls have you fucked before us?"

"Heheh...none, my virginity just got taken by Mrs. Shy."

"Wait...you've had NO experience up till now?"

"Yeah..."

"You were very serious about your crush weren't you!?" That's when Velvet realized. "I...didn't take your first kiss did I?"

"..."

"Oh baby, mommy's so sorry."

"It's okay mom." He said as be thrusted harder inside Cookie. "You didn't know, plus it's not like I didn't like it."

"Still Spike, I feel bad that you couldn't save it for Rarity."

"As long as I end up with Rarity at the end, I'll be happy." Then Spike turned his attention back to Cookie as he held onto her tighter and went deeper inside.

"Oooh yes! Give me that dragon dick!"

"I'll give it too you as much as you want!" Then he gave her ass a good spank.

"Oooh!"

Spike then picked up speed as he spanked her again.

"Oh Celestia give it to me!"

"Your pussy is suddenly squeezing very tightly around my dick."

Both could feel his dick about to burst again.

"Because I want that spunk!"

"You want it? Then take it!" Spike shouted, as his next load flooded this pink pony with warm white liquid!

"AHHHHH YEEEESSSS!"

Spike held onto her chest has he kept filling her up!

"Aaaaah!" Both moaned.

30 seconds later...

"I can't believe you're still standing tall after cumming 6 times...Velvet, you're up, take him...down for us." She panted as she limped all the way back to their hotel room.

'That's a bit overdramatic.'

Spike then turned to Velvet. "So...guess we're about to commit incest mom..."

"Yeah...wanna go to a less sperm covered part of the hot spring?"

"Yeah."

So they waded over to the other side of the hot spring. Spike sat down and Velvet got on his lap. She blushed feeling the girth rub against her ass. She raised her body up, and then slowly made her descent, both really enjoying it, as Velvet bit her lip while moaning and Spike moaning too as he got deeper inside.

"So...how am I compared to dad?"

"You went deeper inside me, infact, you're touching the back of my womb."

"Nice."

"Now turn yourself into a big brother."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Spike thrusted upwards while Velvet bounced on his lap.

"But what do we tell Twilight?"

"I've been yelled at her since childhood, I'll take the heat."

"She's been yelling at you?"

"Yeah, when I do something bad, or when she's losing her mind over small things."

"Oh I am gonna have a talking to her after this, provided I can walk straight."

"Mom, she's been doing your job since I decided to move to Ponyville with her."

"I know but, siblings shouldn't be yelling at each other."

"She and Shining use to fight."

"And I always made sure to diffuse those situations." hummed Velvet rocking up and down the dick with a groan. "That's why as soon as I'm knocked up, I'm talking to her."

"And Shining Armor?"

"Well if I'm fucking one son, may as well fuck the other."

"Dang." he grunted while reaching up to grab at her tits. "I can't believe you've become so casual about this!"

"Our kiss flipped a switch inside me." she moaned. "Now I wanna see how much further I can go!"

"We could try and convince all 6 families for an orgy." he grunted. "That'd be a real show of friendship, am I right?"

"Mmh, and you could finally have sex with Rarity."

'Provided I don't get hooked on fucking my own family.' Spike kissed her neck as he played with her chest, squeezing and pulling like milking a cow.

"You know, when you were born, for some reason these started producing milk again."

"Really now?"

"Not kidding."

"Must've been your motherly instincts." He teased.

"Want another kiss from mommy?" She asked before turning her body around.

"Yes please."

They embraced each other chests pressing close as the mother and son kissed again. They rolled their tongues together with Velvet bouncing harder.

'I hope they all can forgive us after this.' She thought before Spike slid his hands down to pinch her ass. She moaned while rolling her tongue against his even harder.

He then had an idea. His tail slid across her buttcrack, making Velvet jump. Spike then stuck his tail up her ass, making her moan even louder.

'Goodness! He's a naughty little dragon.' She thought, as Spike rolled his tongue harder, trying to pin down Velvet's. 'I think I'm about to cum...Night Light never made me feel orgasm before...' She thought.

'I'm gonna make her legs go numb!' He also thought as his dick twitched. 'Here I cum!'

His last load was the biggest. Overflowing and leaking out of her pussy. Her juices also mixing with his cream. Both screams muffled as both held each other very tightly, they looked like they were about to snap each other's spine. When it slowly calmed down they broke the kiss and leaned against each other.

"So...what are we naming the kid?" Spike asked.

"We'll think about names after I've told everyone." Velvet panted. "For now, let's get back to our hotel rooms."

"Sure, you go on ahead, I need a moment to rest my dick."

Velvet wobbled away as Spike sat there.

"See you later mom." he waved before looking at his dick and sighed. 'Damn, I really just fucked my friend's and my own mom...I feel like a asshole, but fuck was it hot.'

Years later...

Everyone was surely miffed, but then again, most of the dads were fine because they realized how they're unable to cum or actually pleasure their wives. All 3 apple siblings were mellow about the situation because they did it with each other like normal so their mom cheating with Spike wasn't that big of a deal. Twilight couldn't hide anything, she had an obvious crush on her brother and Shining and Cadance were considering inviting her to a threesome.

Suffice to say though Rarity felt jealous when her mom talked about Spike's girth while showing off their new baby sister. Which is how she came to marry Spike, although it didn't stop Sweetie Belle and Cookie from coming to the castle to fuck more. Rainbow Dash was angry at first, but then she thought maybe Scootaloo could benefit from being a big sister figure...she still knocked a tooth out of Spike's mouth though.

With Pinkie? She threw a huge party for celebration while even suggesting her sisters join in, and promptly got knocked out by Limestone.

When Fluttershy and Zephyr figured out...Fluttershy was freaking out, while Zephyr tried to hit Spike, but as soon as his fist collided with Spike's chest it was like punching iron. Mrs. Shy explained the situation and both siblings had no choice but to accept.

Right now Spike was heading out for a walk. 'Timid Nature, the kid me and Mrs. Shy made sure can cry when I hand her over to anyone else.' Spike thought, laughing a little. 'Especially Zephyr.'

"Hey Spike!"

Spike turned around to see 6 milfs, but not the 6 milfs he impregnated.

"We were wondering if we could have a word with you."

"Uh...sure...what would you ladies like?" He asked.

In Front of him were Stormy Flare, Stellar Flare, Cupcake, Queen Novo, Spoiled Rich and Mane Allgood.

"We heard you're very good at breeding milfs." remarked Stormy Flare with Spoiled Rich crossing her arms.

"And you've begun to bring in hybrid children in some of the well known families around here."

"You're not scared of how the mare's family will react." Said Cupcake.

"And you've become much closer to your friends than before." spoke Queen Novo.

"So if you don't mind..." Said Stellar Flare.

"We'd like some of that action too." Said Mane Allgood.

"...you're not kidding for a quick laugh, right?"

"Oh, we're very serious." Said Spoiled Rich before they all surrounded him. Some twirling fingers on his chest while others caressed his muscles. "So please come to the spa tomorrow..."

"Well...I don't see why not..."

"Good." Then they all planted kisses on his cheeks.

'Jackpot!'


	116. Melanie and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Melanie and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York, New York City, Museum of Natural History-

It was a dark stormy night as the camera zoomed towards the Native American exhibit. Here a lone person was currently jotting down some last minute notes they had forgotten to take earlier.

"Ok, one exhibit on the history of the Aztec empire. Check." spoke the figure while writing in a book with a pen. "Next is the Mayan civilization."

ZAP!

BOOOOOM!

"Man, sounds like it's gonna be bad later on, I better hurry this up and get home or I'm gonna get soaked." The figure muttered before walking faster as the lightning kept on flashing. "I better grab some painkillers before I do, I'm starting to get a headache from all that thunder."

ZAP!

BOOOOOOM!

The figure reached the end of the hallway before noticing that they needed to use the bathroom.

"Damn the museum food. Greasy yet affordable for anyone." they grumbled turning down the hall and went to the ladies restroom while setting their book down on the sink and went to a stall.

(Five minutes later)

FLUSH!

"Ah, much better." they sighed walking out and went to clean their hands and showing off a red headed woman, with dark brown eyes, a D cup chest and medium sized ass, while in a white shirt under an open green long sleeved jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a green scarf around their neck with light tan shorts.

This was Professor Melanie Samson, an archaeologist extraordinar and a member of the staff, well mostly a professor that heads the archaeology department. And right now, she is alone, with no one else and trying to not think about giant slimy aliens from Peru.

"Ugh, these headaches are driving me nuts. How can you even get them from writing reports." she muttered while drying her hands. "Ugh, still can't believe I got a headache at my age."

As she dried her hands, she didn't notice that her eyes were slowly changing from a dark brown to a light brown color. When she was done she headed out with her book and went to her office.

'Why the headaches? Ugh, please don't let it be a side effect of another cursed artifact? I had enough problems with conquering aliens, I don't need a cursed artifact ruining my life.' She thought with a grumble. When she reached her office she went ahead and took some painkillers from the bottle on the desk while ignoring taking water and grabbed her stuff. "Better get out of here."

That was when she noticed that a strange thought came into her mind.

'**FUCK! I missed the taxi! FUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!**'

"What?" she looked around confused. "Hello? Is someone there?"

'**Oh my god!**' Another though yelled out. '**Penny! I got a penny! YAHOO!**'

'**RUBY AND SALEM FOREVER!**'

'**FUCK THE WHORE! FUCK THE WHORE!**'

'**AHHHHH! A GUN! A-**'

'**TUNA!**'

The woman screamed in pain as the thoughts kept on coming like a super fast subway train. She covered her ears and cried out while stumbling out of her office and looked around. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

'**KILL KILL KILL!**'

'**I WANT MORE MONEY!**'

'**FLYING PIGS! AHHHH!**'

'**GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!**'

'**OH GOD! I'M SO HIGH!**'

'**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**'

'**I love today, so much pussy.**'

Melanie cried out while trying to find the source of the 'voices'. "Stop it! All of you just stop it and quiet down!"

But the voices kept on going and going and going until she started to go mad from all the voices as her eyes began to turn a dark shade of amber.

"SHUT UP!" She snapped while raising a hand up.

CRASH!

Causing a car to burst through the nearby wall and set off the alarms.

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP!

She stood there in shock while the voices kept on coming as her eyes turned a bright yellow color. She covered her ears and groaned feeling the headache growing. 'MAKE IT STOP!'

'**PENNIES!**'

'**RWBY IS THE BEST!**'

'**SUMOS!**'

'**I'M GOING TO BE A MILLIONAIRE!**'

'**YAHOOOO!**'

'**Oh there we are, really I should check my systems next time. Now where is that human?**'

"SHUT UP!" she yelled while not noticing stuff in the office was floating up before they went flying and smashing against the walls. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"Um." spoke a figure behind her. "Are you by chance Professor Melanie Samson?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed with the figure yelping as she turned around. "QUIET!"

"Woah." said a small green alien in a hoverchair. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you." 'Just say hi and get you ready for the Harem Act.'

"What are you talk...wait. ANOTHER ALIEN?!" she screamed jumping back and fell on her ass and started scrambling away. "G-Get away from me!"

"Um, I'm not a man eating alien." 'Well I did used to eat other species but that's a long time ago...about um...ugh? I forgot!'

"AAAAAH! You will not eat me!"

"What I'm not going to eat you." 'Maybe think about your chest, which is kinda flat compared to the girls I've dated.' he thought before seeing her throw her book at him making him duck. "Wait hear me out!"

"No!" She snapped while throwing more books at him. "You will not eat me! Or stare at my chest! Or even try to calm me down with Elvis music! I hate that stuff!"

"But-"

"And don't even try and flatter me with sweet talk! I'm not a valley girl!"

"I'm harmless!"

"Yeah and I'm a bimbo! Which I'm not!" She snapped while throwing a table at him, sending the alien crashing into a wall as she ran deeper into the museum. "Stay away from me you perverted alien scum!"

"Ow...since when am I the pervert?" he groaned rubbing his head.

As Melanie ran into the dinosaur wing, she turned a corner and saw a woman in a white outfit standing next to a fossil of an Allosaurus.

"Professor Melanie Samson." She said calmly. "A pleasure to see you. Especially after that incident in Peru."

"You!" She growled. "You're the woman with that strange logo!"

The woman sighed. "Stop talking for a moment please."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are currently experiencing changes to your very DNA."

"...WHAT?!"

"Mostly minor ones, but drastic in some cases. Such as the fact you just read my mind and found a false memory of me as a fat kid. I assure you that is false." She said while the professor looked wide eyed. "So can we take a seat or are you going to throw a truck at me next?"

"You...You're crazy!"

"And so are you for disturbing the Nazca lines. Especially when you awakened the Aztsapians from their ten hundred year sleep." She sighed. "And now I have to explain to the Aztsapian Empire's ambassador about why we just sent a few ashes to their homeworld along with several confidential documents about their expansion plans to the Galactic Senate of Planets." 'Politics, ugh.'

Melanie blinked while looking shocked.

"Anyway, I'm here to explain a few things, including your personal life."

"Just not my lovelife! I'm not a lonely slob!" She growled as the woman sighed again. "And WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Mom."

"..."

"Or just Olivia, your choice."

"Look, 'Mom', I'm grateful for before, sending help when I was stuck there, but right now? I'm trying to have a meltdown from all the STUPID VOICES IN MY HEAD!"

"It's thoughts." She said calmly. "More accurately other people's thoughts."

"Well I got that now! Ow!" she held her head with a groan. "What's happening to me?"

"You have Aztsapian DNA, meaning you acquired their telekinetic abilities. While not the most advanced aliens in terms of logic, they are known to have enough mental control to crush a planet into a black hole, if in a group." Mom said. "As for one that bathed in their suspended animation chambers with their waste for a few days to get a perfect DNA sample, it is a rare one out of ten scenario. Luckily you didn't explode or cause an entire city to sink into the upper mantle by mistake."

"Wait…you mean that I'm….mutating into an alien!?"

"No. Just into a hybrid." She replied. "Also you should stop thinking about the waste part, it's not good for your mental state."

"Wait...what?! That slime was their waste?!"

"They were in suspended animation, not dead. Something had to come out and luckily for humans, they only excrete foreign toxins from their sweat glands, not their rears."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Well the point is that you're going to keep mutating to a point, and it'd be bad if you caused anymore damage to this museum, even if it's by accident."

Melanie looked down at her feet.

"Although there is a way to remedy that."

"Is it the _Harem Act_ the alien thought about?"

"Part of it, but not all of it."

"Then tell me."

"At the Center."

"...center of what?"

She deadpanned. "Not what I had in mind, but at least you were the first person to say that." 'No you aren't. Ugh, for an archeologist, she is very foolish.'

"HEY!" she frowned. "I heard that!"

"And I meant every word of it." She said as a blue and white portal appeared out of nowhere. "Now, step into my office."

(Later)

-The Center, Mom's office-

"Wow, this is kinda...more empty than I was expecting."

Mom walked over to her chair and sat down. "Well it is set to my comfort zone, now Melanie, take a seat and we can get started."

Melanie walked over and sat down.

"Now as you have just realized, you are becoming a Aztsapian hybrid." She said bluntly. "Thus a public hazard for normal society."

"Gee, aren't you sensitive." remarked Melanie sarcastically. "Why don't you just say I'm gonna flatten a whole city while you're at it?"

"Well you will, one day." She said calmly. "Most hybrids of your magnitude, whether magical or alien in origin, have to potential to destroy the planet in more ways than one, which is why the Center usually sends agents to either destroy them or trap them within our facilities." 'Or just leave them be to be hunted by poachers.'

"Destroy them?! Are you...wait, you are!"

"Some say mad, others say logical." She said. "That is your perception."

Melanie gulped.

"As your current situation, we are not going to kill you." Mom deadpanned. "Besides, you have a long life." 'Of being single and alone. Still her file is rather long...and covered in potato chips. Better get the agent who gave me her file into my office for a good lesson on hygiene, still slime girls are naturally messy.'

"I'm not alone!"

"Yet you were alone in the museum."

"Oh! W-Well that's just because I like to stay behind and make sure nothing out of the ordinary, if you're not careful someone could break in and then we'd be out of a priceless artifact."

"Among other things." Mom said. "But the reason why you're here is simple. A two part deal involving the _Harem Act_."

Melanie raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want the first part of the deal or the last part to be heard first?"

"Just say it all."

"You sure? Your mind might not be ready for all the information at once, even with your newly acquired telekinesis."

"Just tell me."

"For starters, we can get your powers under control and can offer you a spot in the Center's archeology department." Mom said. "After all, the last one retired last year." 'By getting eaten by a kraken.'

"Then it's not retirement, it's being replaced." remarked Melanie with a raised eyebrow.

"True, but that's the first part." She pulled out a contract from her desk. "The next one...well you read it."

She did so while scanning through the paper. "Let's see…wait WHAT?! I'm in a harem with him?! And I'm part of his 'Martin's Angel's' team?!"

"The last part was my idea, for nostalgic purposes." 'Plus it might work out since I'm the head lady.'

"No way! I'm not agreeing to being in a harem! And no it won't work out, head lady or not!"

"Even if you already signed it." She pointed to the bottom. "I sent a copy to you disguised as a normal piece of paperwork. And you signed it with permanent ink, that and the paper is legally binding and can't be broken by any known laws since it's been approved by ten thousand known planets and dimensions." 'And one know micro universe. Still don't know why Antman wanted to sign it, must be a hero complex or something.'

"WHAT?!"

"The Antman part or the legally binding part?"

"No! Everything else! Tricking me into signing it is illegal!"

"Not when no one but our organization knows about the contract." She said with a small smile. "And trust me, we are the only organization that keeps an eye on space faring and paranormal activities, thus we make the laws that keep the 'normals' from finding out and causing mass chaos. That and we can make any laws or contracts as long as it doesn't destroy the entire universe, which hasn't happened since the days of Solomon." 'And that tiny hiccup involving the Nazis creating UFO's to win the war during the years nineteen forty eight to nineteen sixty two. That was a catastrophe for us...although it did give us a lot of sci fi movies in the process after the neutralization of those events. Also Professor Melanie, stop reading my mind right now.'

She jumped while looking horrified at that bit of secret history. "I-I didn't hear anything!"

"Sure you didn't." Mom deadpanned. "And the contract is legal so you can't not get rid of it. End of discussion."

Melanie screamed in frustration.

"Please refrain from screaming. We have sensitive agents here with good hearing."

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO SCREAM!" she jumped up while not noticing her eyes turning more yellow. "You're not giving me any choice to become a random mail order bride!"

Mom sighed before pulling out a tube of slime and chucked it at Melanie's eyes. "Temporarily telekinesis dimmers if you are wondering. Now sit down and stop acting like Agent Mystery, oh wait...that might be your next occupation. Mrs. Mystery." 'Has a strange ring to it.'

"Ahhh!" She dried out as her eyes stopped glowing. "Don't say that!"

"Why not?" smirked Mom. "Is someone getting flustered?"

"Just don't!"

"You enjoy him?"

"I do not!"

"Even after he helped rescue you? Now that's rude."

"What?! But he's-"

"Charming? Handsome? Annoying? Young?"

"A minor!" frowned the woman. "If you're desperate to get him his own harem, then go talk to someone else, not me."

"Again, it's still legal."

"You get what I mean!"

Mom chuckled. "We can discuss the details later, once we get you to Torrington and get your accommodations ready, professor of archaeology."

"Uh uh, no way, not happening." she stood up shaking her head. "I'm walking out of here, back to the museum, and sleeping the day away. The only way I'm listening to this insanity is if you-" she was cut off when she saw Mom pull out an alien looking pistol aimed at her.

"Hold a gun up to you? Was that what you were going to say?" She said calmly. "Because if you were, then this proton blaster will have another victim."

'AAAAAHHHH!' paled Melanie backing up. "N-Now hold on, let's not be hasty."

Click.

"I suggest you sit back down before you end up without a head."

The redhead gulped and sat back down.

"Good." Mom said. "Now, you will be signing the contract's subcategory signature and come to Torrington."

"And if I don't?"

"You know the old saying, till death do you part? Well this is like that, and the only way you're getting out of this without a pulse." Mom frowned. "So choose carefully, Agent Samson."

"Agent?"

"Yes, you are an agent here. As for your old job, officially your contract with the museum ended last night and you are currently unemployed."

"WHAT?!"

"So agent, shall we head off to the lab for your 'recruitment gift'?"

"Not like I have much choice do I?"

"You don't."

Melanie grumbled at this. "Fine, let's just get it over with."

Mom smirked. "Follow me."

Melanie got up and followed the woman with a scowl.

'I never get tired of adding another member. At this point it's become a hobby.'

(Later)

-Torrington Academy-

Martin grumbled as he stayed in his room, all the while trying to figure out why the girls, including a certain witch, were out doing a mission Mom signed them to...without him! Frankly, he was more surprised she was giving them a real mission to do without much training.

The only problem was that he didn't have anything new to do. He's read his comics, watched his movies, and finished his homework.

And now...he's bored as fuck!

"I wish I could go on missions too, well at least get out of this room." he groaned while flopping on his side. "I can't even surf the web since Mom put those locks on. One bad virus isn't the end of the world."

As he looked at the wall, he noticed some mold on it.

"Ew." he grimaced. "Maybe I should do some cleaning just to make the day go by faster. It'd get Diana off my back too."

That was when Mom walked into his room. "Martin, attention!"

And cue him getting up and saluting.

"At ease!" she spoke making him relax. "I can see you're spending your day with energy."

"Well, I'm doing nothing so that helps."

"I can see that." She crossed her arms. "As for my reason here, another member of the _Harem Act_ has just arrived in Torrington as a professor."

"Really? That's great!" he beamed before blinking. "Wait...why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"We had several issues with this one." She said while pulling out a file. "Especially with her attempt of destroying a museum with a truck."

"What?"

"Just read the file."

Martin looked confused before giving the file a once over. "Melanie Samson? Why does that sound familiar?"

"She was in Peru during the Nazca line incident."

"Um…"

"The Aztsapians."

"Who?"

"The conquering aliens." She deadpanned.

"Um…"

"You need to read the files more often."

"And being notified on getting another girlfriend ahead of time needs to happen more often too."

"I sent you an email just last week."

Martin blinked. "Oh...I thought that was junk mail."

She facepalmed. 'Idiot!'

"Wait! Now I remember! She was that professor!" he spoke spotting the picture and smiled. "Wow, now that takes me back. I even got a kiss out of her from doing such a good job, if she was that into me, I would have called." he smirked with pride.

"She hates the idea." Mom said bluntly. "And finds you annoying, yet she's a classic case of 'maiden syndrome'."

"Wait, what? She hates me? But what'd I do?"

"She just doesn't want to be in a harem, plus you are a minor. Even if the contract is legal in every sense of the word."

"...oh." he looked confused. "So wait, if she hates the idea, how'd she get pulled into it?"

"Force." She pulled out her gun. "Lethal force."

"Isn't that a bit much?" he sweatdropped.

"Not for a hybrid."

"What?"

"I will explain later, but you should go to the archaeology department. Introduce yourself to her."

"Well at least it's something to do besides sit here all day."

"Also I suggest you give her a kiss, surprise her." 'And watch the fireworks.'

"That sounds a bit too quick, I mean you just said she's in this through force, which kinda makes it…"

"Official. So just seal the deal." She pointed to the door. "Just go."

"Alright alright, I'm going." He said before running out of the room, not knowing Mom was stealing his underwear.

'Better keep some underwear for the collection.'

(Much later)

"Ok Martin, try to help her feel relaxed. Don't be obnoxious, just give her a friendly greeting since it's been a while." He said to himself while walking down the hallway. "I better try to be easy on the _Harem Act_, I don't want her to get real mad at me."

That was when he saw the room and opened it to reveal...an empty room with a pink, yellow, blue and white diamond on the table while Martin felt like it meant something...but didn't know why exactly.

"Uh, hello?"

Silence.

"Hey, it's me Martin."

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"She's probably out somewhere." He muttered before seeing the diamonds and looked at them with interest. "I wonder what these are?" he walked over and picked one up. "I don't think I've ever seen a pink diamond before."

POOF!

And cue a small pink woman, about the size of the room, appearing in the room.

"Hi...um is this Homeworld?" She asked as Martin ran away in fear. "Huh? What's wrong...weird."

(With Martin)

"AAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed while running down the hall. "GIANT LADY!"

"If only we were so lucky." muttered a nerd reading a book.

"Agreed." Another one said as Melanie got out of the bathroom on the other side of the wall.

'Stupid school menus.' She thought while currently wearing a white lab coat and a gold ring with a small heart gem on it over her left ring finger. 'I really need to bring my own non grease filled lunches from now on.'

'**AAAAAAAHHH!**'

'Eh-'

CRASH!

"OW!" she yelped with a frown and her eyes closed. "Hey why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Oh sorry." Martin groaned. '**That was scary! A giant gem lady...oh god this is like a horror movie!**'

"Gem lady?" she muttered before looking up and inwardly groaned. "Martin, what are you doing on me?"

"Um...running away...wait." He pointed at her. "Samson?!" 'Wow, she looks good in a lab coat.'

"Thanks." she spoke with Martin getting off of her and offering his hand. "Just what are you running away from?"

"Um…" 'Ah! Right the giant gem lady! Why did I just touch the diamond?!'

"You touched the cursed diamonds?! You idiot!" she snapped while getting on her feet. "Those gems are said to bring bad luck to anyone who touches them for a decade!"

"B-But they-"

"And now a giant lady is running around the school!"

"But-" he tried to say before the pink woman walked by with the gems in her hands, trying to get out of the area.

"Where is the warp pad? Where is it?"

"AH!" they screamed with the woman wandering off.

Martin gulped. "Um...at least she's not oozing goo right?"

"Don't bring that up." glared Melanie with Martin chuckling nervously. "Do you realize what you've done? Ugh, like today wasn't already painful enough."

"Well…" 'Wow, she's really crabby today.'

"For obvious reasons!" she snapped with Martin jumping.

"Ok ok! I get it, I goofed up." 'That was odd.'

"And you are odd." Melanie frowned. "And stop looking at my chest! It's inappropriate!"

Martin blushed and looked away while Melanie huffed and shook her head.

'Great, right away I run into the guy I'm forced to marry, and now I have to deal with those cursed diamonds, what else could go wrong?'

Chu.

And cue a quick kiss on the lips.

"Um…" 'There! I did it...ugh, Mom. Don't do that again!'

Melanie blushed and glared with Martin backing up. "Tell that woman to give me a moments peace, or else." before turning and walked off in a huff.

"...um…" 'FUCK!'

(Later on)

"So, how was your meeting?" Mom asked while sitting on his bed.

"Well...she hates me now."

"Obviously, you did kiss her and unleashed a Gem." She deadpanned. "Thankfully she left this dimension before someone got hurt."

"You're the one who wanted me to kiss her! And the diamond thing was a complete accident!"

"So?"

"Ugh." He grumbled.

"Also you have classes with her now, private classes to be exact. Every day for the rest of your college years."

"Are you nuts Mom? How's she gonna stand me? For that matter, I never got an answer when you mentioned she was being a hybrid?"

"I see, you really want an answer?"

"Of course."

"The answer is simple, she's an Aztsapian hybrid due to being covered in the ooze, or just their way of excrement."

"GROSS!" he grimaced covering his mouth. "Are you talking about where we found her?"

"Where else?"

"So you mean she's turning into a goo alien hybrid? That sounds...wow! Tell me, does that mean she's gonna be able to move stuff with her mind? Or shoot psionic blasts from her head?"

"Telekinesis, and sure not covered in slime."

"Wow, that sounds way cool!" he beamed with stars in his eyes before blinking. "Wait...what about mind reading?"

"She has it, but it's limited now."

"So, hypothetically speaking, she's able to read any minds she wants to, right?"

"Like watching a tv screen."

Martin paled in horror. "That explains how she talked to me like she could hear my thoughts! Oh god, how far can she hear?"

"Well not much, just the outer consciousness." Mom said. "The telekinesis inhibitor will prevent her from obtaining any more Aztsapian abilities. We don't want the school flying into orbit during her time of the month now can we?"

Martin blushed while Mom moved over and put a hand on his cheek with a smile.

"Keep that in mind if you and her ever get really close. Things can get really wild."

"Right." He blushed while Mom patted his cheek. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good boy, now the other girls will be gone for a while, so take this time to try and get close to her. One thing I've learned is that with enough time a person's attitude will change, no matter how stubborn they are."

"But Mom, I just don't get it. Why make her agree to this? I mean, couldn't you have found someone else? Or just end it there?"

"Wow Agent Martin, I'm surprised. I would have figured you'd be the last person to want a limit on how many women she'd be with for the rest of his life. I hope you're not turning gay on me." she teased.

"I'm not gay."

"Then you won't mind me keeping the harem going for a bit longer." She looked at her other hand. "Maybe stop at the one billion mark, mind you I might feel a bit lonely after you marked every single woman in that hypothetical harem, or tried, depends on your stamina."

"That's way too many! Even for me!"

Mom chuckled. "Don't be too sure, you might sing another tune once I'm done fixing your lovelife." She kissed his lips. "After all, that's what a mother does to her lover, fix the mess they made and," she made a slice sign near her neck. "cut unwanted agents that try to piss me off, like that Marvin character. Too nosey yet always trying to take artifacts that he shouldn't be using. You do recall how I 'fired' him right?"

'How could I forget? We were practically reliving The Thing.' he sweatdropped.

"Now, you just focus on your new teacher and I'll let you know when the girls come back. FYI, try not to make any kids yet, save that for the orgy." she teased before heading back to the Center using the portal. "Oh, and I saved condoms for you in your dresser. That and gave you a gift."

"What kind of gift?"

She pulled down her shirt as Martin noticed that she was braless. "Just a gift, use it wisely~"

He blushed and stared slackjaw at the breasts before Mom left and he gulped. "Damn...I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" He then walked over to the dresser and found a black G cup bra and went wide eyed. 'I'm so…LUCKY!'

(With Melanie)

'Ugh.' She thought while cleaning up the mess in her office. 'Stupid blonds! Stupid diamonds! Stupid everything!'

Knock knock.

'What now?'

'**I want to see the gems!**' yelled a loud thought. '**I want giant boobies!**'

'Must be a random student with a fetish for giant diamond ladies…which is so wrong!' she shook her head. 'The things kids get off on nowadays is like a bad acid dream half the time.'

'**BOOBIES!**'

Melanie sighed. 'Better ignore them.'

Knock knock.

'**I wonder if the professor is here? Hopefully she's not angry about the kiss...or me being a spaz.**'

'UGH! Not HIM!' She thought in rage. 'Not MARTIN MYSTERY!'

'**Um...well maybe she can't read this thought? I really like pink kittens. Hopefully she didn't hear that.**'

'I did.' she thought with a huff. "Who is it?"

"Martin, could you let me in?" 'Maybe being her only student in a private classroom won't be so bad...right?'

'That's what he thinks.' "Hang on, I'll be there shortly."

Martin waited outside while running the back of his head. 'Well, at least she's not mad. I really hope she doesn't read my mind at the moment. I'm trying to get that bra out of my hea-'

"Bra?!"

"Oh! Um, did I say bra? No I meant bra like homey." 'Get out of my head G cup bra!'

"A G CUP?!"

'Oh no.' He thought before getting decked in the face by Melanie's fist. "GAH!"

(A few minutes of explaining later)

"And that's where it came from." he spoke while nursing his black eye. "Ow."

"I see." Melanie frowned while sitting on a chair. "And it wasn't my bra?"

"No."

"...you're lucky I'm not normally punch happy or I might punch you where the sun doesn't shine, fifty times."

Martin paled.

"Now, you were saying I'm a private teacher to you for the rest of your school year. Is that right?"

"Yeah, it's what Mom told me."

"Well then I refuse."

"Why?"

"I hate you right now." she deadpanned with him flinching. "I hate being forced to move, forced to work here, and forced into a contract like I'm in the Middle East."

"Um...well I'm not trying to force you to do it." 'Or anything sexual and that actually hurt more than Di hitting me with a frying pan for wearing a cheerleader outfit. I was just expressing myself a little.'

"You did what?"

"What?"

"Dress like a-"

"Oh that...not my proudest moment but hey, I looked good." He winked and waved his hand in the air. "As a Swedish exchange student y'all."

"...I don't even want to know, so don't think about it."

He sweatdropped. "So, about the harem thing. You don't have to worry about me forcing anything on you, I'm not that kinda guy. I treat people with respect." 'That and try and make them comfortable. Especially when she's sitting on a very hard chair. Must be painful...should I give her a pillow or something? Mmm.'

"I'm fine, thank you." Melanie sighed. "And if you're really going to respect me, don't treat me like a harem girl or eye candy."

"Promise."

She sighed. "Then you can be my student, but be warned. I'm tough with my lessons and exams."

"Isn't school always that?" he tried to joke.

She deadpanned. "My essays are fifteen pages long."

"What?! That's crazy!"

"No, that's the minimum. My maximum number of pages are fifty."

He turned white as a ghost. 'SHIT!'

"And no cursing in class."

"But that was in my head, I didn't outright say it!"

"It's the same thing as me, so go back to your room. Class will start at ten pm tonight." Melanie said while walking to her broom. "And don't forget it." 'Back to cleaning…ugh.'

"Yes ma'am." He said while walking away. 'That turned out nicely.'

(Later on)

Melanie sighed while finishing her cleaning, and waiting for her...new student to come. The only problem was that she didn't have a lesson plan made for him. She hadn't thought this far ahead due to her anger. 'Finally, no more debris. Hopefully nothing else happens.'

'**I'm going to enjoy watching this woman from the tree.**' said a 'voice' from outside the window. '**Perhaps this old lady can undress and play with herself? Maybe play with her ass?**'

'Oh god, is there some pervert trying to peep on some poor woman nearby? I pity her.'

'**Stupid redhead. Turn to the window and look at my direction. Ugh, why can't it be a preteen? Those are sexier than this hag.**'

'...ew. Pedophile and...wait redhead? Does that mean…' she turned to the window and saw a pair of goggles staring at her from a tree.

'**Yes, keep looking while I envision you as a twelve year o-**'

And cue the tree going flying into the distance as Melanie caused the guy to hang from midair.

'**AAAAAAAHHHH!**'

"PERVERT!" She yelled before sending the guy crashing into the ground by his head.

"Ow…" he groaned as Martin walked behind her with a bag of muffins.

"Hey, brought some muffins...what did I miss?" 'Hopefully it isn't another monologue session, it can happen with some people. Me included.'

"Let's just say that I had to punish a no-good pervert, the hard way." She turned to him. "What kind of muffins?"

"Chocolate."

"You read it from a file?"

"No, I just guessed."

"...huh. You guessed right, I like chocolate muffins."

"Does that mean you'll go easy?" he smiled nervously with her crossing her arms.

"No." She deadpanned.

'Aw.'

"Now let us get seated and I can start the lesson…" she trailed off. 'Oh no. I forgot the lesson plan!'

"Alright, you're the teacher right now."

"Well yes I am and…"

"And?"

"And we are going to learn about...the art of fencing." 'Gah! That was just stupid!' She thought. "No I mean...the history of...harems?" 'GAH!'

"Uh…what?"

"Forget that. We are going to learn about the domestication of chickens. So turn to page one of your textbook and do a silent reading. And no inappropriate thoughts."

"Got it." He said while looking at the large stacks of books. 'Which one is it however?'

"The green one."

"Oh thanks." 'That was nice, and cute.'

She lightly blushed at that. "Silent reading."

He nodded before opening his book.

'Why am I turning red? It was a compliment and nothing more.' Melanie thought. 'Just ignore it and try to get your mind on other stuff, like what to do when I get back to my own room.'

'**I wonder.**' A thought 'said' while entering the woman's head. '**Did she ever have problems with chickens? Or at least something not related to goo? Mmm, oh! I never knew chickens had that. Interesting.**'

'Ignore it, ignore it.'

'**I wonder what the other girls are doing? Still on missions...ugh. For two months. I need some companionship that's not Diana!**'

'He must mean his sister.'

'**Still...maybe Melanie could be my friend? Or at least friendamires.**'

'...'

'**Plus she was nice enough to kiss me...although she might have been scared by those aliens. I would too if I wasn't a kickass agent!**'

"Language."

"Oh! S-Sorry!"

"Back to reading and pass the muffins." She said while opening her palm out.

"Sure thing." he handed her a muffin while focusing his mind on comics.

"Focus on the book." She frowned while eating the muffin. "And stop daydreaming about horror movie girls."

"It's hard! I'm trying to keep my mind occupied."

"Then focus on the book instead of anything else, or at least try to clear your mind." 'And stop thinking about your...acts with that madwoman. I really...AH! Why did you use THAT on her ASS?! It's so...AHHH!'

'Ok Martin, think of something boring!'

And cue an image of Mom in the nude giving him a blowjob.

"No inappropriate thoughts!" Melanie snapped with a bright red face.

"Sorry!" 'Think of something else!'

And cue an image of a slime girl appearing in his mind while waving to him. '**Hi Martin. Daddy says hi and that Omni sucks~**'

'What the fuck?'

"Focus on the Book and not on a girl." 'No matter how odd it sounded in his head.' She then frowned. "Also language!"

"Sorry."

(Later)

Martin grumbled while looking at his book as Melanie was sleeping next to him.

"Zzzzz." She snored while deep in sleep.

'She can't read my thoughts right now, right?'

"Zzzzz...stop thinking about...bunnies...zzzz." She snored while drooling a little.

'Nevermind.'

"Zzzz."

'Should I wake her up?' He thought while putting the book down.

"Zzzz...no don't touch that..."

"Melanie? Hey Melanie."

"Zzzz…cake dragon…" She snored while falling on the ground. "Zzz."

"Melanie, it's time to get up."

"Zzzz...stop thinking about pillow...zzz."

Martin sweatdropped while seeing the woman snoring like a baby. He moved to pick her up, but saw her hand was more green than before.

"Zzzz." She snored while her eyes started to gain green scales around the eyelashes. "Zzzz."

"Ok, that wasn't there before." He muttered before seeing her floating in the air.

She turned around while drooling upside down. "Zzzz."

'Should I help her or not?' he thought. 'I mean I can't leave her like this or someone might see and freak out.'

"Zzzzz." Melanie snored before floating out the nearby window. "Pelicans…"

'Ah!' he ran over and grabbed her legs to keep her inside. "Melanie wake up!"

"Zzzz...pies…"

'**Wake up before I tap that ass!**'

She blinked. "Tap my ass...fine...let me go back to...zzzz."

"No! Wake up now!"

"Zzzzz."

'**WAKE UP!**'

Melanie yawned while falling to the ground. "Zzzz...huh? Morning already?"

"No, it's still night time."

"..." she looked up. "Um, why am...wait? I did WHAT?!" 'How did this happen?!'

"Well, you floated."

"I know that! But why did that happen?!"

"You did it in your sleep."

"..." Melanie blinked before fainting from mental fatigue and information overload.

"Professor? Professor?"

Silence.

"...crap!"

(Two weeks later)

Martin sighed as he walked to his room, still floored that his teacher and harem member was well...changing slowly everyday, not mentally but physically, yet also keeping her traits as a human. However, he learned the hard way that the ring on her finger was somehow defective and not inhibiting anything. Suffice to say when her hands started making green slime she started wearing gloves to keep from making a mess.

It also didn't help that she was gaining small scales on her neck and legs so she had to wear longer yet bulker clothing to keep others from finding out. Either way, something was going wrong and if it didn't stop, it might lead to another incident.

"I gotta talk to Mom about this." Martin muttered before walking inside. "If she keeps changing, she might act like those aliens and...oh boy. That wouldn't be good."

And cue Mom appeared behind him while wearing a white hockey mask and holding a chainsaw.

SZZZZZZZZ!

"AHHHHH!" He screamed while falling on the ground.

"That was funny." Mom chuckled while taking the mask off. "And worth the wait."

"Mom!? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"But I didn't. Anyway I got your message and I'm here to explain the situation to you."

SZZZZZ!

"And maybe cut you up for storage." She joked.

"Mom!"

"Relax, this is a prop." She threw the object out the window. "As for Agent Samson's current status, apparently her DNA is mutating further than expected. To the point she might become a real hybrid of human and Aztsapian. However it can be reversed, to a point."

"Well that's good."

"The problem is that we need to take her ring off." She said while pulling out a silver ring with a heart on it. "And replace it with the real telekinesis inhibitor."

"Wait then what-"

"That is an enhancer. Apparently Billy mixed up the rings after his encounter with Agent Samson." She sighed. "To think several ancient tomes would cause almost permanent brain damage."

"So this is the reason she's been getting scales?"

"Yes, among other things."

Martin sweatdropped.

"You better get the ring off her before she obtains acidic touch."

"Wait, that's a thing? I don't remember the aliens having that."

"Those were juveniles, adults obtain acidic touch after their five thousand year mark."

"So just tell her she has to switch the first ring with this one, right?"

"More like you have to do it manually. If she finds out from your mind, well...you might be buried in a jar instead of a coffin."

"Why? I'm just trying to help her."

"And she will be in a state of constant fear and anxiety. Not the best combination for a flirt like you."

"Hey!"

"Just put the ring on her." Mom said before entering a portal.

He groaned at that while looking at the door. "Sometimes she makes things too hard on me."

(Later)

He walked down the hallway while noticing a slime trail going all over the school. "Oh no, that can't be good."

And cue screaming from the nearby girls bathroom.

"Or that." he sprinted after the trail.

(In the bathroom)

And ran into the room, while Melanie screamed in her stall.

"AHHH! Get out! Get out! Get away you perverts!"

"Professor! It's me Martin!"

"AHHHH! Not you!" She yelled. "Get away! I know you're thinking of fucking me! I KNOW IT!"

'I think she's reading to many students though-'

"I KNOW!"

"Look, I came to help."

"Just go...wait? You have the right ring...wait WHAT?!

And cue the sinks flying out of the walls and hitting the ceiling with enough force to break the tiles.

"Woah!" he jumped. "Just put it on and you'll be ok!"

"But I'm ugly right now! And stop thinking about those aliens in a bikini! I'm not THEM! I'm a human being!"

"I'm telling the truth! If you come out and swap the rings, you'll be fine!"

"Just stop thinking about sexy aliens then! It's gross!"

'**Huh...ok that's my bad, even though I have a siren, a witch, a possessed girl with a druid in her, an insect girl, a sandwoman and a werewolf gal. Still hot as heck those girls.**'

"ENOUGH WITH THE HAREM!" she yelled before the stall door flew off and nearly hit him. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Martin jumped while sweating like crazy. "Um…" 'Sorry.'

"You should be!"

"So...need me to put the ring on or should I just go?"

She growled.

'I guess she really doesn't like me.' he gulped. "Look, right now you don't look so bad."

"Then look!"

He did and saw she was still human like, but with slime oozing out of the gloves and had scales all around her cheeks. "Well, you do look cute." 'Like a lizard girl, a very cute one to boot.'

"I'm not cute!" she snapped while Martin felt himself start floating. "I'm hideous and it's just gonna get worse!"

"Woah! Hey I'm being very honest. Your very cute right now."

'**SO CUTE! I WANT TO HUG HER!**'

"S-Stop that!" she blushed. "You're not being honest...you're just thinking that…"

"But I'm being completely honest, your very cute right now. Even before you changed."

'**I hope I can hug her!**'

She turned red while covering her face with both hands.

"Oh! Sorry!" he blushed and slapped himself in the head. 'Focus Martin! Just switch the rings, don't let your mind wander!'

Melanie kept on blushing while Martin kept on floating for a bit before her mental hold over him was targeted to just another stall door, which broke in half. 'Why must I be cursed with these powers?! Why?!'

"Melanie please, let me put this on and your powers can be under control." Martin said while moving closer to her.

"J-Just go before...I throw you into orbit…" She stuttered while looking ready to cry. "I just wanna be alone…"

He moved even closer to her before hugging her. "Well I don't like to see people cry you know, especially from you." he rubbed her back as she went still. "I get you're scared, but I trust Mom, and if she says this ring can help you keep your powers under control, than I believe her."

"..." she sniffled before hugging back. "Sniff."

"It's gonna be alright."

She sniffled again while crying on his shirt as Martin carefully took off her left glove and replaced the ring with the new one. "Sniff."

'There, that should do it.' He thought before noticing the goo was cracking and falling to the ground as her hands returned to normal...although the scales still remained on her body. "How do you feel?"

"Sniff...don't move."

"Eh?"

"Don't move...yet."

"I won't." He said while continuing to hug her, unaware that he was making a VERY good impression on her.

'Warm.'

(Some time later)

"Feeling better?"

Melanie nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"No problem, but do you feel any different?"

"Not really."

"Can you read my mind?"

She looked at him before saying. "Yes. And you did make an impression. You went from pervert to semi gentlemen."

"Was that subconscious or conscious?"

"I really don't know, I studied archeology not psychology."

"Well I think the goo problem is taken care of, and those scales won't be a problem. You can use some of Diana's makeup to cover them up."

"Thanks." She said. "But this doesn't mean I'm going to be a harem girl, I'm still wary about it...even if you proved me wrong."

"About what?"

"Being a pervert that sees me as eye candy. I really hate people that think that way."

"Well Martin Mystery is-"

"Don't finish that."

"Aw, but-"

"It's not going to be cool."

"...ok." He huffed. 'Still thought it would be cool.'

"It would not, it would make you sound like a creep." Melanie deadpanned.

"You know you could try and block out people's thoughts."

"True...but it takes a lot of focus to block one person."

'Now she tells me.'

"Anyway, let's get out of here before someone sees the slime." She sweatdropped while pointing to the slime trail.

"Good call, or sees me in the girl's bathroom." 'I wonder if there's a hidden chamber where the girls have mudbaths?'

"Martin, there are no hidden chambers in here."

"Damn it!"

"Now let's get going."

He grumbled at that while looking at her ass. 'Mmm...I wonder…'

'**Bunny girl outfit. Mmm, nice.**'

And cue a slap to his face.

"PERVERT!"

"OW!"

(Timeskip)

Martin sighed as he finished his first test in Melanie's class, which was about the proper way to address a lady, and hoped he did good on it. He was drumming his fingers on the table and just waited.

Melanie looked at the paper while glancing at Martin. "Please refrain from tapping on the table. It's distracting."

"Sorry." he stopped his fingers. 'I hope I didn't flunk out on this one too.'

"You didn't." She said while handing him his test back, which was a seventy. "You passed, barely mind you."

"Sweet!"

"Remember, this is only one test. You have several more to complete before you can get a passing grade." She said while putting her red pen away.

"It's a start." He shrugged.

"And no, I'm not wearing a bunny girl suit for your reward. We aren't THAT close."

"Damn it!" he cursed before blushing. 'Ok, I need to talk to Mom about getting something to hide my thoughts.'

"Don't even try that."

'Fuck!'

"No cursing during class."

"Sorry." 'Ugh.'

'**I wonder if calling her cute would give me extra points?**'

She lightly blushed. "No."

'Dang.'

Melanie looked out the window while moving a broom that Java was using over his head. 'This is the only fun I'm allowed these days...and it never gets old.'

'Hmm, what to do when I get back to my room? Oh! I know! Maybe call up Billy and see if he's interested in a monster movie marathon.'

"You have to study for a math exam for your next class." Melanie deadpanned. "So no movies for you tonight."

'Ugh-'

"But a study session with me is acceptable, along with a documentary marathon. You have an Aztec civilization test coming up."

"Aw man." Martin groaned.

"It's not that bad, you have a lady sitting next to you."

He blinked.

"Besides, if I let you skip out and get lazy, it'll badly affect your grade."

'True.'

"So you will be staying after class for the documentaries? Right?"

"Ok teach."

"Call me Melanie."

'Alright Miss Melanie.' he teased in his head.

"Teasing won't work on me this time."

'**Cute bunny girl teacher.**'

And cue her turning bright red.

"How about that?"

She looked at him before calmly using her telekinesis to throw a large book at his face. "F-Fool!"

"YEOW!" He yelled while the camera zoomed towards his list, placed within his pockets, and showed the words, _Katie/Carlin/Cailleach_, in bold letters.


	117. Cathy and Jake

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Cathy and Jake

Series: American Dragon Jake Long

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York City, Long Residence-

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep.

Jake groaned while in his bed and turning his back to the alarm clock.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

He groaned before noticing that his alarm clock was turned on full power by a few mischievous pixies.

"He he he."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ugh." he groaned sitting up and hit the clock.

Which read three am.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

He groaned and tried waving the pixies away while taking the batteries out of the clock.

Only for the pixies to place them back in.

BEEP BEEP BEE-

CRASH!

"You guys better scram, otherwise you're gonna find out what an angry dragon can do." Jake frowned while braking his clock with a dragon arm.

The pixies blinked before farting glitter at him and flew away.

"Gah! So rank!" he waved at the air and walked over to shut the window closed with a sigh. "Great, now I'm gonna be tired and drowsy in class."

That was when he decided to play a joke on Haley and went down into the kitchen to get some whipped cream. He grabbed it from the fridge, tip toed up to her room, and silently moved inside.

"Zzzz." She snored quietly while Jake placed the cream on her hands and nose.

'This is going to be good.'

(Next morning)

"JAKE!"

Said boy yawned while sleeping on the couch. "Huh? What? Who's there?" he heard stomping and looked at the stairs to see his sister coming down with the cream on her face. "Woah Haley, what happened to you?"

"You know what happened Jake!"

"Not really." He yawned while internally smirking. "Yawn...just let me sleep a little longer."

"You went in my room and put this on me!"

"Me?" He shook his head. "I've been sleeping here since some pixies started playing with my alarm clock...yawn. All night."

"You liar!"

And cue Jake falling asleep on the couch again.

"I'm telling mom and dad!"

"Zzzzz." He snored while internally laughing himself to sleep.

(Later on)

"Jake? Jake get up."

He groaned while opening one eye. "Huh…?"

"Jake, it's getting time for you to get up, especially since we have a question for you." frowned his mom.

He slowly got up. "If it's about the cream thing, I don't remember doing it at all. Yawn."

Susan frowned. "Still, you're going to have to be punished whether you remember or not."

"What? Why?" He said while fully awake. "I'm being honest."

"Well me and your father didn't do it, so it was either you or Hayley, and I doubt he'd go on and put whipped cream all over her face and not eat it instead."

"Well I can't remember." He said as his dad walked down the stairs with a whip cream bottle in his shirt pocket.

"Yawn...morning." He said as Susan blinked at him in shock. "Wow, you would not believe the craziest dream I had."

Jake looked to his mom with an 'I told you so' look.

"...I see your point." Susan sighed. "But if I hear anymore about whip cream you are grounded until you're eighty."

"But I didn't even do it!"

She walked away while Jake regained a single memory, that he didn't go through with it so he placed it back in the fridge...just when his dad came in, sleepwalking, and apparently did it himself.

'Dodged a bullet there.' He thought with a sigh.

(Later that day)

"See ya guys, I'm heading to school!" Jake yelled while running out the door, only to get hit by water from the street by a moving taxi. "Ah! Aw man!"

SPLASH!

And cue three more taxis splashing him in rapid succession.

"Aw man! Why three times?!" He yelled. "What is this Friday the 13th?!"

"That it is kiddo." His father called out from the window.

'Figures.' Jake grumbled before skateboarding away.

CRASH!

And hit a lamppost by accident.

"Ow."

(Later on)

"Shoulda just stayed in bed." He grumbled while he had a flower pot on his head and was covered in glass. "Ow. Really should've stayed in bed." he walked up to the doors and saw Spud and Trixi waiting for him.

"Hey." Trixi waved before seeing his state of being. "Um...what happened to you?"

"Went under a ladder and crashed into a shop window, twice."

"Wow dude, that's like…" Spud counted his fingers. "Eight years bad luck."

"Ugh." He groaned before a bird pooped on him. "Aw man! Why did it have to be the most unlucky day in the world?!"

"Chill Jakey, if you let it get to ya, schools gonna be way more worst."

"That's right." Spud said before Jake's shoelaces broke in half. "Oh...in good old anime heaven, that's bad luck."

Jake grumbled at this. "Let's just get inside before I decide to ditch."

"Good call." Trixi said as they got inside the school. "Just don't go under that door with the paint."

"Thanks for the heads up." He said while going through the other door, and got hit by someone opening the door before him. "GAH!"

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

"No duh."

(Later)

Jake groaned as he finally got out of school for the day, but not without any scars or injuries to his person. That included him getting a black eye from Brad. Suffice to say he just wanted to crash in bed and not get up.

That was when he saw his skateboard smashed to bits by a brick.

"Aw man!" he facepalmed. "FUCK!"

"Ha ha." said a young boy with a brick his hands from the other side of the street. "You just got pranked."

"Why you little!" he snarled before grabbing the brick and hurled it right back at him, knocking him on his ass. "I'm not in the mood you brat!"

"Ow!"

"Good, learn not to mess with the-" he tried to say before the kids bigger and very muscular friends walked over to him and glared at him.

"No one hurts our boss." The head kid said with a frown as he cracked his knuckles.

"Fuck."

(One long beating later)

Jake groaned in pain. 'Why's this gotta happen to the AmDrag?'

As this occurred, he didn't notice a red sports car driving towards him.

'So painful.' He groaned while suffering from a bloody nose. 'This day sucks, a lot.'

The car stopped in front of him and honked several times.

'Oh great...I'm going to get hit by a car. Just great.'

"Jake Long! Hey Jake, get in the car." spoke a familiar voice.

"Huh?" He looked up and saw a dark skinned woman with dark hair in a bun, dark black eyes, with a D cup chest and small ass, wearing a dark purple sleeveless dress, pearl earrings, a gold necklace, and had red ruby lips, in the drivers side of the sports car.

"Jake, get up and stop...what happened to you?" She asked while seeing his blood covered body.

"Aunt Cathy?" he spoke in surprise. "Who, nice car."

"Thanks, but what happened to you?" She asked while unlocking the passenger door.

"Friday the 13th."

"Oh…" she trailed off. "Well at least you didn't get eaten by a sharkman. Gregory would-"

"Please don't talk to me about him." He interrupted. "I'm really not in the mood for that." he rubbed his head. "What are you doing all the way up here anyway?"

"Can't an aunt just visit her nephew and niece once in a while?" She chuckled. "I'm on vacation."

"So you wanna spend it up here?"

"Yes, away from undersea magical animals." She sighed. "Plus I need a break from my family once in a while."

"And Gregory?"

"At a summer camp in Mexico."

'Thank god, if I had to deal with that annoying dork today I'd probably show him what a pissed off dragon can do.'

"Anyway, want me to take you home or something? You look...very bloodied right now."

"You mean get a ride in a sweet car like that? Sign me up."

"Alright, but first." She locked the car. "You and I have a few pit stops to make."

"And that would be?"

"Women's clothing. All kinds to be exact. I have a party next week in Italy and I want to look my best to the Strigoi."

'Not those dragon vampires again!' he thought while getting in the passenger's seat. "You sure about that?"

"Relax, I dated a Strigoi in my teens." She said while driving off. "And she was good with parties."

'Wait...what?!'

(Later on)

"Here we are, this place is the one I've heard has some of the best outfits in all of New York." Cathy said while looking at a giant shop called the '_Undying Garments_'. "It also has the best set of undergarments this side of the magical world."

Jake groaned.

"They also have medical aid."

"From who or what exactly?"

"Orc nurses, the nice looking girls if you're wondering."

He blinked at this. "Never seen an orc as a nurse."

"Trust me, they are hot." Cathy chuckled while dragging Jake inside the store. "Now let's get you healed and me some new clothes."

"Ow! Easy, sore wrist." he winced.

"Sorry."

(Inside)

Jake sighed while waiting for his aunt to finish changing as a very sexy orc nurse with an hourglass body patched him up with bandages.

"There you are, good as new." she smiled, putting the last bandage on his cheek. "Don't move around too much now."

"T-Thanks." 'Holy cow she's hot!'

The nurse walked away while the boy felt a tent forming in his pants.

'Damn! If all orcs were like that, I wouldn't mind getting my butt kicked by them.' He thought before noticing a dark spot on his pants. 'Aw man! Why now?! In public too!'

"Jake dear, I'm almost done." Cathy said from the stall.

"G-Great!" he called back while using his backpack to cover his lap. 'I can't let her see this!'

As she got out, she placed the clothes onto Jake's lap and walked to the cashier

"I'll take it all, and put it on Susan Long's credit. As always." She smirked evilly.

"Wait, you're making my mom pay?" spoke Jake in shock.

"Yep, she doesn't know." Cathy smirked. "So keep that mouth zipped and I might get you some ice cream. Ok?"

"W-"

"To spite her for making me break up with my high school crush." She deadpanned. "To be honest, she had the same crush too on that elf."

"Uh...wait, you two had the hots for an elf? The short kind?"

"No the tall ones. There are such a thing as tall elves."

'She's makin' mom pay the credit when she's got that sweet ride? Talk about cheap.' he thought standing up while feeling his dick growing soft. 'Ain't no way I'm keeping quiet finding out this.'

She got her bags and walked off as Jake kept his bag close. "Ready to go?"

"You got it Aunt Cathy."

(Later)

Jack licked his rainbow sprinkle vanilla cone while walking up the steps with his aunt.

Knock knock.

"Remember." She said to Jake. "No talking about the credit."

"Relax aunt, I'm no snitch." he smiled. "This dragon's lips are sealed." 'For the next two minutes.'

She nodded before knocking again, causing Haley to open the door. "Hi Haley, is your mother home? I just bought Jake home."

"Oh, sure thing Aunt Cathy. Mom! Jake's home!"

She walked down the stairs as Jake kept on eating his cone.

'Wow, minotaur ice cream is delicious.' He thought while enjoying the cold treat. 'Who would have guessed I'd like this stuff? Wonder what other stuff I'm missing out on.'

"Where have you been?" Susan asked.

"Would you believe clothes shopping with your sister?"

"What?" she looked surprised. "Cathy?"

"Yup, ran into her on the way home, even got me ice cream."

Susan looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow. "And you didn't do anything else with him?"

"Relax Susan, I made sure he was well taken care off after getting beaten by some brutes on the street. Really, I think you need to teach him a little bit better if he got a bloody nose and several bruises on his ribs." She pointed to Jake. "Got him healed by an orc nurse."

"What?! Jake are you getting bullied?"

"It's not like that mom, today's just been a really unlucky day that's all."

She looked him over while Haley looked at the ice cream cone.

"Can I have one too?"

"Sorry." Cathy sweatdropped. "The shop is closed down town, but maybe tomorrow if you're a good little girl."

"Awww." She pouted.

"Mom." Jake moved back. "I'm ok, really I am."

And cue his ice cream falling on the ground with a splat.

"...unlucky maybe. But not in any sort of pain."

"Well next time call me before running off." she sighed before turning to Cathy with a frown. "As for you, let me know next time you take my son off somewhere, I was worried about him."

"Oh relax." She patted Jake on the back. "Like I would let him get hurt under my watch. Oh and by the way, tomorrow can Jake help me get used to the big apple? I'm not familiar with the place, well the mundane places that is."

"Why?" Susan raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to know the layout?"

"Because I'm thinking of getting a nice cozy apartment somewhere in the magical part of New York City. But that's the problem, real estate and all, especially with those Huntsmen walking around looking for skulls. Just the other day I met two that looked like the geeks you dated in high school and by god, they couldn't stop talking about skulls and video games and being overall…" she looked at Haley. "Donkeys." 'Saved it!'

Susan blushed while Haley looked confused.

"Anyway I need someone who knows the place inside and out. And no Haley can't come, she's too small and might get lost."

"Hey!"

"Wait, I thought you said you just needed a break." spoke Jake.

"Can't a girl multitask?" She smirked. "I'm taking a vacation and finding a new home for me away from home. If you help I might come and visit you more often, even get you some proper training. Wait...do you still use VCR or CD?"

"Why?"

"I brought some tapes with me just in case I see father." She deadpanned. "He really enjoys VCR tapes. Oh, like the time he proposed to mother with a corny love video, remember that Susan? When he told you and you nearly peed your pants with laughter?"

"I did not!" she cried out with a blush. "You're remembering it wrong, as for Jake, he has school and homework so he'll be busy."

"Actually." Jake said. "I don't have homework this week, apparently my bad luck kinda...caused the school to get cockroaches so it has to be fumigated."

"Ew!" Haley gagged in disgust.

"Well then my dad probably needs you to help around the shop."

"I went to the shop an hour ago." Cathy said. "He's at an antique convention, a troll one to be exact. And you do recall how he likes collecting magical artifacts and junk for his shop."

Susan sweatdropped as she did recall how her father would attempt to tackle giants and other innocent bystanders for a very rare or interesting artifact, like the Pied Piper's Flute a few years ago. 'Oh boy, hopefully the building isn't flammable.'

"Anyways, I'll try to call ahead so you don't worry yourself into getting any grey hairs." Cathy said before walking off. "Oh also, if you get tired of the normal human I have a contact with a lonely werewolf from Sacramento."

Susan frowned at this as Cathy drove off in her sports car. "Like I'd ever leave your father, talking her head off like usual."

"Well I got some news for you mom, but you're not gonna like it." spoke Jake.

"What?"

"She's been using your credit card to pay for her clothes."

"...WHAT?!" she cried out with wide eyes. "So she's the one who's been giving me extra bills from clothes I never bought?"

"Yeah, didn't want me to say, but come on, like I'm gonna keep that from you."

Susan growled at this. "Oh she's going to pay for that!"

Haley whispered to Jake. "Should've kept that one a secret. At least until next year."

"Huh? Why?"

"Girls are kinda touchy about their clothes, especially grownups."

"Well it's not like I could just lie to her." he whispered back.

"You have a point, but still, mom won't be happy for a while."

"I figured."

"Jake, you're not going to show your aunt around the city, if she's cheap enough to make me pay for her clothes, then she can buy a taxi to drive around and see the city for herself."

Jake saw the fire in his mother's eyes and nodded. 'Oh boy.'

(Later)

Jake sighed as he got up, feeling lucky than ever before. The only problem was that he heard someone throwing rocks at his window.

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Aw man, who could be this early?" He muttered before looking outside and saw Cathy throwing rocks at the window while the car's engine was running in the background. He opened the window and ducked from the next rock. "Yo Aunt Cathy, what's going on?" he called down.

"Hey, are you ready for our three am tour of New York City?" She whispered. "The cars burning the midnight oil and I don't want to stop to get gas today."

"Three am? That's way too early." he yawned. "I gotta get some sleep."

"Do that and I will keep throwing rocks at your window." she warned picking more up. "And don't test me, I'm a woman of my word."

Jake groaned while going back inside and got dressed. 'I'm going to regret this.'

(A few minutes later)

Vroom, vroom, vrooom.

Jake yawned as he walked out back. "Why we gotta do this so early? I figured you'd wanna get your beauty sleep."

"I already did, I'm just an early bird." She shrugged while opening the driver's side door. "Come along, I know this place where you can get egg sandwiches at three in the morning for a buck."

GROWL!

"Well the AmDrag can't walk around on an empty stomach, sounds good to me." He said while attempting to hop into his seat.

"Don't try it." Cathy warned. "I punched the last guy that dirtied my baby with their muddy feet, I don't need another one."

"Well parking in an alley isn't exactly clean." he deadpanned.

"Just get in and buckle up." 'Cheeky little brat.'

"Tail of the dragon." he let his tail out and used it to brush the dirt off in the alley before getting in and shut the door. "Better?"

"Yes, although you could have used the wings and just fly over the dirt."

"But then it wouldn't be my style." he smirked.

Cathy rolled her eyes before starting the engine and drive out of the alleyway.

(Later on)

"Man, these are pretty good." Jake said while eating his egg sandwich as Cathy was drinking some coffee.

"Well they are cooked to perfection." She said while savoring her drink. "Plus the bacon is seasoned with pepper."

"What kind of bacon is it?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"Unicorn."

Jake stopped eating and looked at the sandwich and felt himself get sick and covered his mouth.

"I was joking, it's just regular meat." 'Aka Bicorn meat, but better not tell him that. Eating that kind of meat is illegal in some places.' "So go on and eat."

"Uh...on second thought, I better not eat too much."

GROWL!

"Your stomach says otherwise." Cathy chuckled. "Go ahead, I'm just messing with you, can't you take a joke?"

"Not when I'm eating." Jake deadpanned while eating his sandwich. "And it wasn't funny."

"Well Gregory loves my dark humor."

'More like gets scared by it.' He thought. 'Then again, seeing that guy get so scared and act like a wimp would be pretty funny.'

"So, where do you want to go first?"

"Oh well...maybe just walk around Central Park?"

"I'm looking for real estate, not a treehouse."

"Hey, you wanted me to show you around, so why not get a view of a pretty swell spot to sit down and relax to take in the sights?" He deadpanned.

"...true. Alright, we will go there first. But don't get lost, I do not want to be responsible for your accidental drowning."

"Oh please, the day I get lost in my own hometown is the day Fu gets a girlfriend."

"..." she looked at him in confusion and disbelief.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, had this crazy thought where you and the hairless dog were a couple." She waved off. "Just forget about it and let's get back to having a good breakfast."

"What?! Aw gross! Why would you even think that?!"

"No idea." She said while drinking her coffee. 'Oh boy…shouldn't have watched that all night porn channel at the hotel.'

'Aw man! That's just wrong on every level!' He thought while imagining Fu in a dress. 'Oh god...I'm going to hurl!'

"Want another sandwich?"

"Um...sure." He said.

"Alright, I'll go order you one." Cathy said while getting up and walked to the long line towards the register.

Jake shook his head while looking for something to clear his mind, that being his aunt's ass, by accident of course. He blushed and looked away. 'Come on Jake, don't go staring at your aunt like that.'

An image of the ass appeared in his head as romantic music was heard in his ears.

'Why?!' He thought while slamming his head on the table.

(Later)

"Wow, I imagined Central Park to be a bit smaller."

Jake deadpanned. "Really?"

"Well I've seen parks that were smaller than this so in a little comfortable with them. This?" She pointed to the park around her. "This is completely different."

"You do live on an island."

"Yes, after I moved out of Chicago during my college days." She said. "I was pregnant with Gregory at the time."

"So you weren't even out of school?"

"Blame the deadbeat father." She frowned. "Left me with a kid and ran away to New Zealand. From what I heard, he got killed by a Huntsman and I'm proud he got skinned. Was a lousy boyfriend and lover."

Jake gulped hearing that. 'Damn, Aunt Cathy is ice cold saying that without missing a beat.'

"Anyway, you going to show me around the park?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, just don't get lost." he joked.

She smirked while rubbing his head. "Don't get cheeky with me."

"Hey, watch the hair."

"Why? Scared I might mess it up?"

"No, it just feels wonky."

"Then I'm going to keep doing it." She smirked while rubbing faster.

"Hey!" he moved away while touching up his hair. "It's not easy getting it this good."

Cathy chuckled. "Oh relax, it's an aunts job to kid around with their nieces and nephews."

'And cause trouble with their sister.' He thought with a grumble while his eyes looked at the chest. '...oh no. I'm not looking at them!'

"So is there anything about this park that's like a landmark? Something people would have a real reason to come by to it?"

"Oh yeah, there are some rocks here that came from a glacier."

"I see, and you will show me them right?"

"Well yeah."

She grabbed his hand. "Then let's go my little tour guide."

And cue Jake feeling his groin getting slightly harder than usual.

'Stupid hormones!' He thought with a blush. 'That's your aunt! Try thinking about someone else, like Rose.'

And cue an image of Cathy in Rose's clothes and Huntsman outfit appeared in his head. '_Hey, want me to hunt that dragon~_'

Jake slapped himself and groaned.

"Jake, are you coming with or not?"

"I'm coming!" He yelled while his voice cracked. 'Oh no.'

"..." 'Looks like he entered puberty, better get him a gift for finally cracking his voice.' she thought with amusement. 'Hopefully he can reign it in and not gawk all day.'

(Later on)

Jake sighed as he had some pizza with his aunt, which was oozing cheese onto his plate.

"Normally I don't eat pizza because it's so greasy, but I suppose that's something I better get used to dealing with around here." Cathy said while just having a white pizza. "Plus you have been a gentleman with me, letting me go through doors first and paying for the meal. Now if I wasn't your aunt and a few years younger, I might have asked you for another date."

"Aw geez, Aunt Cathy don't say stuff like that." he blushed.

"Oh come now, don't tell me you're getting embarrassed." She chuckled. "Because that's not even my best compliment."

"Really? And your best is?"

She patted his head. "When you're older."

'Now I don't think I wanna know.' He thought before an image of Cathy whispered in his ear.

'_Come on big boy, give mama a kiss~_'

'No!' he gulped. 'What's wrong with me?! Please tell me this is just hormones, I can't find my own aunt for god sake!'

'_Want a lap dance?_'

And cue him getting a nosebleed.

"Are you ok?" Cathy asked. "You're bleeding."

"Oh...I'm ok." He said while using a napkin to clean his nose. "So...how's the family?"

"Fine, Gregory saved his first magical creature just last week."

"What kind?"

"A succubus."

"For real?" spoke Jake with some doubt.

"Yes, a powerful one too, all on his own." she smiled with a little arrogance to her tone. "I wouldn't be surprised if he went off and saved a whole town of creatures next time."

"I defeated the Dark Dragon, more than once."

"..."

"It's true." he spoke while finding satisfaction getting her to suddenly stop. "You can even talk to gramps if you don't believe me."

"..."

"Aunt Cathy?" He waved a hand over her face. "Aunt Cathy?"

"..."

'Did I break her?'

"Huh? Oh well…um...congratulations." She said while sweating a little. 'WHAT?! He did WHAT?! PUMPKIN WHAT?!'

"Yeah, no lie." Jake said proudly. "And he always ran off after the AmDragon kicked his butt."

"That's great, good job Jake, you're certainly growing." she said while trying to keep a straight smile. 'The Dark Dragon?! How?! He's only a child, but if he did that...oh no, the prophecy might be happening sooner than we were told!'

"I don't want to brag, but," He ate his pizza. "I infiltrated the Huntsmen Academy and became a student there for a bit."

"..."

'Not again.'

"...that's…great, it really is." Cathy stuttered while looking ready to pass out.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "You look a bit sick."

"No no, I'm perfectly fine, really. Hey, what time is it?"

"About noon, why?"

"Oh! I let time fly away, I need to make a call to my doctor, I'll bet right back." she stood up and walked away while pulling out her phone.

Beep.

Ring….ring...ring…click.

"_Hello?_"

"It's me, Cathy, I'm calling from New York and just learned some big news, the bad kind."

"_Did the stock market crash again?_"

"No." she frowned. "It involves Susan's son, Jake, and the prophecy!"

"_And?_"

"Apparently he claims to have beaten the Dark Dragon."

"_We heard that from the council, apparently Chang betrayed the world since your father was a young man and his grandson defeated them, a lot of times. It's old news by now._"

"How did I not know?!"

"_I told you before, but you were busy that day to even listen._"

She groaned and rubbed her nose. "Look, the fact he's done that at his age just goes to show that the prophecy is coming true, and something has to be done before it comes true."

"_What do you want me to do? I'm not an assassin you know._"

"I'm going to try and see if I can find one here that can do the job. Nephew or not, we can't let him succeed."

"_We know that, just make sure don't get caught._"

"I won't."

"_Also if you fail, then I win the bet. You know the one._"

She grumbled. "I know, and I'm not going to lose to you."

"_Yeah yeah, later._"

She ended the call and took a deep breath. 'Relax Cathy, you can do this. It's for the sake of the future and Gregory.'

As she walked back in, she noticed that Jake was gone.

'Wait...did he use a dragon power to overhear me? Please don't let that be the case!' she thought looking around. "Jake? Where are you? I'm done talking with my doctor."

"He left." said a waiter. "Said something about 'getting a gift' for his aunt. He went to your left, towards the subway."

'That's the entrance to the magical part of New York City.' she thought before heading away. 'That's a relief, for a second I was worried he heard all that.'

(With Jake)

'I can't believe I just overheard that!' He thought while walking by some trolls. 'Why kill me?! What's the deal with this prophecy? I need to get away and talk to Fu Dog, then maybe he can get in touch with gramps and fill him on the down low.'

As he walked down the street, he didn't see Cathy walking behind him.

'Ugh, why did this have to happen today?! Just why?!' He thought in frustration. 'First I have to deal with a day of bad luck, I wake up early, have to deal with staring at my aunt like a weirdo, and now she wants me dead? What'd I ever do besides show how much cooler than I am besides her dorky son? She's already richer than us, that's something to feel cocky about.'

'Just a little closer.' Cathy thought before seeing Jake walking into a bar. 'Rats...wait? Is that an all ogre bar?'

'I'll hide out here for now, then head home when it gets late, then I can tell mom.' He thought before seeing several ogre women in skimpy outfits, walking passed him. 'I really didn't need to see that.'

"Hey kid." spoke the ogre at the bar with a frown. "You got an ID to come in here?"

"Um…."

"Well?"

"...no?"

He narrowed his eyes and leaned down near Jake who sweat nervously before raising an eyebrow. "Hey wait a sec, ain't you that american dragon fella?"

"Um ...no, I'm Jack O'Lantern."

"Well Jack, if you don't got any ID, you ain't getting any drink, we run a legit business here."

"Well I'm not here for drinks." He told the ogre before whispering. "I'm being followed by a potential hitwoman."

"So you figured you could bring your troubles into MY bar? Not gonna happen."

"No no, she wants to kill me because a prophecy. And she's my aunt."

"...that's fucked up."

"I know, that's why I just need to hide out somewhere until she leaves and I can get home."

"Go into the kitchen. It smells so bad a dragon would faint from the rotting blue cheese." He pointed to the back. "But no sampling."

"Thanks man." Jake said before running Into the kitchen, and almost puked. 'Oh god!' he covered his nose and moved around the chefs while trying not to yak and reached the back door and got out, gagging and breathing in fresh air. "Damn! That stuff could raise the dead."

"Yo." said a skeleton while eating a piece of rotting meat. "Want some?"

"Pass."

"Ok, also heard about your prophecy problem and I suggest you visit an oracle. They will tell you all about that silly fate stuff, trust me, I escaped my fate."

"That would be?"

"Getting eaten by a troll, ha! I died from breathing this air in! Take that fate!"

Jake sweatdropped and walked off while mulling that over. "Oracle? But the only two I know of are Sara and Katie."

"I say take what you can get kid." The undead creature said. "Also are you expecting someone?"

"No why?"

"A tanned woman is at the counter, looking for you."

"Crap!" Jake bolted off.

The skeleton looked at Cathy before saying. "He went out the back, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Thanks."

(Later)

Jake ran around while looking for the redheads Sara and Katie. "I just hope those two are around here."

"Hello."

He jumped while seeing the twins right next to him.

"Hi~ How are you?" Katie smiled.

"Oh thank god I've been looking for you two."

"We know, we saw it."

"And you look very scared."

"It's my aunt, she's wanting to kill me over some weird prophecy."

"And?" Both said at once.

"And she's going to kill me!"

Sara raised an eyebrow. "You aren't scheduled to die yet."

"Not until you have fifty kids!" Katie giggled.

"What?!" he gaped at her. "F-Fifty kids?!"

"All girls." Sara said flatly. "All perfectly healthy and all that shit."

"But...But ...Ok, I'll worry about that later, but right now I need your help! I gotta know a place to hide and just what kinda prophecy my aunt was talking about."

"How old is it?" Katie asked with a giggle.

"What?"

"How old is the prophecy." Sara sighed. "And what are the details of it?"

"I don't know how old."

"Then we can't help you~" Katie giggled.

"What?!"

"Besides." Sara said. "If you want to know about a prophecy that is already made, just go to the prophecy section of the library." She then added. "Which is right behind you...go team…"

Jake turned his head and spotted an old library. "Thanks guys, I owe you one."

"Just watch out for killer turkey goblins." Katie giggled as they walked away.

"Turkey what?" He said before seeing a pack of goblins with turkey hats on them, walking in front of him and-

CRASH!

Knocked into them as the hats went flying into a pot of acid.

"Ow."

"Told you."

"Hey." growled the leader. "You just destroyed our ancestral turkey appreciation hats!"

'Oh no.'

(With Cathy)

"Damn it, where'd he get to?" She frowned while looking around, a little calmer now that the whole 'Dark Dragon' thing was done and over with, and right now she's not trying to kill him, just talk to him...like a normal human being slash dragon hybrid should be doing at times like this.

The only problem was that she lost him in the crowd.

"How hard can it be to find a teenager in red with green and black hair?" She grumbled. "To think I let my paranoia affect me again...ugh. And here I thought my medicine was keeping that in check." 'Note to self, apologize to him or if I can't find him...run to Canada.'

"Hello~"

She blinked and turned around to her left side. "Yes?"

"Hello, are you Jake's aunt?" smiled Katie.

"Yes, but who are you two?"

"Oracles." Sara deadpanned while holding her sister's hand. "And you are going to get another million dollars in the lottery, woopty doo."

"And lose it all to a fire~"

"...damn it." she muttered. "I was hoping on buying myself a personal yacht."

"Blame Gregory." Katie giggled. "He's going to practice on it and blame it on the stove. He he~"

"WHAT?!"

"But you will send him to band camp for that." Sara yawned. "So are you going to stop talking to us or are you going to explain why Jake is running around like a scared troll with a beaver in his loins?"

"Uh...well...I think there's been a minor misunderstanding. See we were just having pizza, I had to call...my doctor, but then I've had to chase after him because he's getting me a gift."

"So it wasn't the assasination attempt?" Katie asked. "If so, he's going to die from a lot of killer bees."

"What? Of course not, that's silly." spoke Cathy with a nervous chuckle.

"We know the past and future." Sara deadpanned. "No sense in lying to us."

"Or do we have to bring you to a judge~?"

"No no no! None of that!"

"Then talk." Sara frowned.

Cathy took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok, fine, I might have mentioned something like that, but there's a good reason! It was for the sake of the magical and normal realms."

"..."

"..."

"Wow, you are desperate." Both said at once. "And stupid."

"You don't even know what the reason is!"

"Oracles." Both said at once.

"Ugh."

"So why are you going to kill him with love?" Katie asked with a giggle before covering her mouth. "Oops, you weren't supposed to hear that part." 'Yet.'

"Look, I'm just listening to the prophecy my family has heard from centuries. You see, long ago when the Long family was starting out, there was a great oracle who lead it. His visions were always spot on and without fail, so the family hailed him as an almost god, and it was on his deathbed he gave his last vision. He told about a dragon in the future who would bring ruin and death to the world, but there would be a dragon able to stop him and bring peace."

"So you think Jake is the one who's going to kill everyone, why?" asked Katie.

"Because from what me and the rest of the family have heard about Jake, he's not fit to be the American Dragon. He constantly shows off, goofs up, and makes mistakes. Unlike Gregory who we help be positive role models, Jake just has to be the dragon. Look, it's nothing personal, but for the world's sake, he's a danger to everyone."

"..."

"..."

Both sisters walked up to her and slapped her hard on the face. "You are a moron!"

"OW!"

"I'm not one to getting upset, but are you serious?!" yelled Katie. "Didn't the prophecy give you any clues on the dragon? Like, what the color was? What they might do before doing that? Stuff that would be more clear?"

"Well...um…"

"Also." Sara frowned. "We saw Jake's future when we met him and news flash, he actually stopped the Dark Dragon ten thousand times and brought world peace! Just by being himself."

"Gregory on the other hand?" Katie said with a frown. "He became arrogant, selfish, unable to empathize with anyone, AND started WORLD WAR THREE!"

"What?!" Cathy gaped at the two with the twins nodding. "But...But...Gregory isn't like that! He's a good boy!"

"No he isn't." Both said at once while their eyes glowed at the same time. "He's just a sociopath that uses you and your family to gain his powers, not earn them. And one day he will destroy the house of Long, with fires from hell. **So says the oracles.**"

Cathy shivered hearing the tone with the glow fading and the two groaning and shaking their heads.

"Ok, now that's big." spoke Sara.

"Yep." Katie nodded. "Like really big. Oh and I think I saw this woman fainting on the ground. Like about-"

CRASH!

"Now."

"Let's leave her be, I foresaw us getting some sodas before heading home."

"Ok." Katie smiled. "I also see you drinking a pink potion and giving me lots of kisses." 'He he he.'

"Let's just go home." she blushed.

(With Jake)

Jake hid under a table while keeping still. 'I hope she doesn't enter the library.'

As he kept still, he didn't see a small lamia slithering near his legs.

"Hi." She waved. "Hiding from someone?"

"AH!" he jumped and hit his head. "Ow!"

"Sorry." She said sadly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, minus hitting my head."

"So you're hiding?"

"Yeah."

"Same here. From my sister, she wants me to visit Japan to meet her darling-kun. But...she's kinda jealous of women and not really nice to unwanted guests so I'm just hiding from one of her...acquaintances."

"At least your aunt isn't hunting you."

"True, but why?"

"She's trying to kill me."

"...you have more issues than my tribe. And they use tribe husbands."

"Meaning?"

"One guy for all the women."

"Damn...lucky."

"So this aunt." She asked. "Why is she going to kill you?"

"A prophecy."

"...again. You have it worse than I do."

"No duh." He said before seeing a blue and green slime with gold eyes grabbing the lamia and dragging her away.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

Click.

Jake sweatdropped at that. 'Glad I'm not her.'

As he looked out of the table, he noticed that his aunt was right near the table, looking very ready to pass out and was crying like mad.

'What the?' he thought in confusion. 'What's with her?'

She sniffled before crying out loud. "W-Why?! Just why?!"

"HUSH!"

"Oh shut it!" She yelled while crying even more. "You don't know how it feels to be this depressed!"

"HUSH!"

"SHUT UP!" Cathy snapped while hitting the table hard with her left fist. "JUST SHUT...up! AWAW!"

'Ok, what's going on today?!' Jake thought in confusion. 'She's wanting me dead, but now she's bawling her eyes out?'

"AWAWAW!" Cathy cried while tears dropped onto Jake's face.

'Maybe I should try and sneak off.' He thought before noticing that she was blocking his only escape, as the table he was hiding under was right next to a wall and boxed in by two bookcases. 'I'm gonna have to use my wings to get a head start, she's gonna notice me no matter how I try to slip past.'

(Two hours of crying later)

"AWAWAWAWAWAW!"

'Why am I hesitating?! It's right there!'

"AWAWAWAW!"

Jake groaned while covering his ears. 'This is worse than dealing with Haley and a temper tantrum.'

Cathy kept on crying before a librarian chimaera walked over.

"You have to leave." said the first head.

"And your son too." The serpent head said while looking under the table and picked Jake up.

"And never come back." The goat head said.

"Jake?!"

"Uh...hey." He waved before the chimaera walked to the door and threw them out, with him landing on the ground as Cathy landed on his face butt first. "Mmmph!"

Cathy groaned. "Ow…"

"Mmmmm!" Jake cried out while his tent got bigger. 'Aw come on!'

Cathy looked down and jumped as she got up. "S-Sorry! And I really do meant that!"

"I-It's cool, really!" He blushed before shaking his head. "W-Wait...you're not well...um...aw man. I forgot the gift...um." He moved away. "I'll just go get one."

"Jake wait!" She yelled out while grabbing his shoulder. "Don't run away."

"But the gift."

"Forget the gift." she frowned. "I know you weren't really getting one."

Jake gulped. "..." 'She's on to me! I need to run now!'

"Just hear me out." She sighed. "It's a lot to take in, but it's the reason why you heard what you heard."

"...fine, but don't strangle my neck afterwards."

(One long explanation later)

"..."

"And that's when I started following you."

Jake eye twitched while looking ready to explode.

"So...sorry." Cathy gulped. "I kinda let my paranoia take over that time."

"YA THINK!" he yelled out making her flinch. "Getting jealous because I did something your annoying brat of a son couldn't do in a million years is one thing because you were jealous, but wanting me dead because of a stupid prophecy you weren't even there to hear is straight up messed up!"

"I know. I got a talking to by your friends." She said sadly. "And they also slapped me pretty hard on the cheeks."

"I got a good right to do it!" he kept yelling. "I mean seriously, did you ever think that it was messed up and could have just told me ahead of time? Heck, did you even tell my mom?"

"..."

"You didn't?!"

"She might have told father."

Jake's mouth started to produce smoke as he saw red. "So you were gonna kill your own nephew over a stupid old prophecy and figured your precious Gregory was gonna be the one to do it? I'm the one who had to fix all the shit last time I was over and had to share some of the glory with him because I pitied him! And even then he had the gall to treat me like a damn baby when I could just as easily put him in the damn hospital if he pushed me the wrong way!"

Cathy looked away with shame. "...I'm sorry. I was just worried...about my son's life."

"Well you should've thought about others instead of a brat like him." he frowned. "You might have loaded pockets, but some of us don't get the chance to get spoiled rotten. And news flash, treating him like he's all that right when he got his first dragon tooth is nothing compared to all the crap I had to deal with way long before him, which let me point out, is enough to make a guy like that piss himself. Heck, he'd be a dragon pelt if he had to deal with the Huntsclan, even just one of them would be too much for him."

"But-"

"And he's slow and lazy. I mean have you EVER tried to give him any exercise besides seeing him glide? Well? Did you or are you too disillusioned to even see he's a brat?!"

Cathy held back another tear. "N...No."

"Exactly! You think I save so many people how I am? If gramps doesn't get on my back about staying fit and keeping my head sharp, I'd probably get killed. I don't like all the extra hard work, but I know it's part of the gig, which is something I gotta endure and make sure I can do my job right." Jake frowned. "So get off that high horse and make a change, not a half assed one, but a REAL change."

Cathy looked away and gave a small nod. "Alright."

Jake let out a heavy breath and rubbed his head. "Damn, I'm starting to get a headache. Look, why don't we call it a day and try to cool off? Right now I feel exhausted."

"..." she nodded.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Eleven at night." spoke a mermaid while cleaning her stand. "You've been talking and yelling for a few hours now."

"What?! Aw crap! If I don't get home, mom and dad are gonna flip!"

"...you can stay with me." Cathy said with a very sad tone. "I have enough room for...one more."

"I don't think my folks are gonna be ok with that, not unless you can pull a miracle and keep them from getting mad."

"I can." She said before pulling out her phone. "Yes. It's me. Yes, I want you to put a memory wipe spell on the Long family. Yes, yes, yes you will get triple the amount as usual. Yes yes, can you make it tonight? Yes, ok thank you Arachne. Goodbye."

Click.

"...what did you just do?"

"Called a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

Jake shivered at that. "And how often do you do that?"

"Let's just say it's better you don't know."

"...mafia?"

"Worse." She said while taking his hand. "I'll take you to my suite."

'I'm still pissed, but I'm too tired to be picky right now.'

(Later)

He blinked while in a golden hotel room with a giant fluffy bed, a large tv, a small kitchen and a large bathroom with a see through shower. "Oh...my…."

"It's the cheapest suite I can afford."

'CHEAP?!' he looked around in disbelief. 'How is this cheap?! This is the kinda stuff I've dreamed of!'

Cathy sighed while sitting down. "Want to take a seat? Watch tv?"

"I'll pass, I gotta get some sleep." He sighed before noticing that he smelled terrible. "Scratch that, I'm taking a shower then snoozing."

"Alright, the shower is near the back." Cathy said as Jack walked into the bathroom. 'Yep...I really screwed up this time.'

(Later)

Jake sighed while letting the water trail down his hair and rubbed his scalp with soap. "Man, this day is wacked out." 'It's crazy.'

As he relaxed, he didn't notice that Cathy was watching him from the bed, due to the fact that the glass was see through from the outside but not the inside.

'I really messed up today. I wouldn't be surprised if he stopped seeing me as family, and I don't blame him.' She sighed. 'Maybe I should make it up to him?' she rubbed her chin. 'But how?'

That was when something Katie said popped in her head, something about love.

'Love huh...mmmm….' She thought before getting a very bad idea. 'Maybe I should teach him about sex?'

With Jake he turned the shower off and grabbed the towel.

However as he walked to the bed, he noticed that Cathy...wasn't in the room.

"Eh?" he looked around. "Aunt Cathy?"

Silence.

"Aunt Cathy?" He looked around while looking confused. "Where are you? I'm done in the shower if you need to use it."

Silence.

He looked very lost before noticing that her clothes were on the ground, including a pair of pink frilly panties and a pink bra. "..." his eyes widened and gaped before covering his eyes. 'Oh god, please tell me she isn't naked!'

An image of a naked Cathy in the streets appeared in his mind while the closet door slowly opened and the real Cathy tiptoed towards Jake.

"Aw man, why does this stuff gotta happen to me?" He grumbled before getting grabbed and tackled onto the bed. "Hey!"

"Sorry Jake, but I figured I could give you a bit of a surprise." Cathy said before licking her lips as she began to take off his shirt. "And a little lesson from your dear old aunt."

"You're naked!" He blushed while feeling his tent getting bigger.

"Yes, because I'm going to give you a lesson." She pulled off his pants. "One all about sex."

"What?!" he yelped while she looked at the dick. "Y-You're just messing with me, right?"

"No." She said before grabbing it making him stiffen up. "Consider this my way of apologizing, especially since you seem to have been having trouble dealing with this for a bit."

Jake stuttered before feeling her fingers rubbing his cock while she licked the tip. 'It must be a daydream!'

"Wow, you're awfully hard, you must be really pent up, or maybe staring at your aunt all day must have gotten you in the mood." Cathy smirked while rubbing harder.

"T-That's not true!"

"So this little baby isn't happy to see me?" She teased. "Then why is it already rock hard? Could you have been thinking about some other girl while you were getting cleaned?"

He blushed bright red before his cock was engulfed by Cathy's mouth. 'Aw man!'

'I'll show him what an experienced grown woman is capable of.' She thought before feeling the cock twitching in her mouth. 'And perhaps he might satisfy my needs?'

Jake groaned while his cock kept on twitching like crazy and his mind started to break a little. "I-I'm gonna-FUCK!"

Cathy gagged a little as sperm went down her throat, but she kept on sucking the white liquid like a smoothie. 'Salty yet thick.'

'Holy shit! I just came down my aunt's throat!' Jake thought as he felt something primal coming to the surface as his cock became harder then normal. 'And...I liked it.'

"Mmmm." Cathy let out pulling her head off and tried to keep from letting any sperm leaking out and swallowed what she had. "You were really pent up."

Jake gulped while his cock kept on getting abnormally harder. "You...just...woah."

"Yes, but you have a long way to go before you become a casanova." She smirked. "How did it feel to have your first orgasm?"

"...good." He admitted.

Cathy smirked. "Well then, shall we continue?"

"Well, you already got me with my pants down, but...you just blew your nephew, isn't that...you know."

"I'm teaching you about sex." She laughed. "Consider this my attempt to apologize to you for almost killing you."

Jake groaned as he felt his balls getting squeezed. "But this is literally blowing your family!"

"They will never know." She said while moving her chest on his face. "Now suck~"

Jake blushed feeling the soft orbs and gulped. He then grabbed one of the breasts and squeezed them before sucking on a nipple. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

'Mmmm~' hummed Cathy in her mind. "You're free to get rough with them if you wanna get bold."

He sucked on the nipple harder while his cock began to twitch like crazy. 'Fuck it, if I'm gonna lose my virginity to my aunt, then I'm gonna show her what the AmDrag can do.'

Cathy kept on squeezing his balls while licking her lips. 'Such an easy target, kinda like a tiny flower.'

Jake sucked on the nipple harder and reached up before grabbing and squeezing the other breast.

"Mmmm~ That's it, assert yourself." she smiled. "Show me how much energy you have in that young body."

'I plan to.' Jake thought before cumming on her face. 'That's not what I meant.'

Cathy closed her eyes and licked up some of the sperm. "Mmmm~"

He blushed while noticing that Cathy was placing her ass on his cock.

"Time for your first taste of anus~" she smirked. "Then you can compare it to my pussy, if you have enough energy to get that far."

He felt his cock going inside her anus while moaning a little and bit Cathy's nipple hard, making her moan as well.

'Such strong chompers~' she shivered. 'I wonder how strong they'll feel if he turned into his dragon form.'

Jake moaned as he felt his aunt's ass bobbing up and down his very hard cock while he kept on sucking hard on the nipple. 'Holy shit! It feels like my dick's gonna get broken in half, this thing is squeezing me with each move.'

As he kept on getting bounced on, he felt his entire body getting more animal like and hungered for more stimuli.

'Damn it, I'm gonna show her what happens when you mess with Jake Long!' He thought before grabbing the ass and squeezed it so tight that it turned red.

'Oooh! That hurt!' She thought while the cock began to become even harder inside her anus. 'Damn, he's really getting into it.'

Jake kept on squeezing the ass while feeling his cock getting ready to explode again. 'Take it all in!' he slammed upward and started cumming inside making Cathy let out a surprised yelp.

"Ah! Jake-" she tried to say before getting tacked onto her back. 'Oh boy.'

"You want me to fuck you? Then you're gonna get it!" He growled while pulling his cock out and thrusted into the shaved pussy.

"Oooooh~!" she let out with shock at how far he plunged it in before he pulled back and slammed right back in. "Oh god!"

"Take this!" He grunted while thrusting even harder while his cock began to gain spikes and lodged themselves on the sensitive insides, making her climax too early.

"Ahh fuck me!" She moaned while Jake kept on thrusting in and out as the woman felt very horny and wrapped her arms and legs around his body like a vice.

'Gah! Tight!' he gritted his teeth. "Who would have guessed my own aunt got off on letting her nephew fuck her!"

"Fuck me! Oh god fuck me!" Cathy moaned while climaxing again and again as Jake felt his cock getting ready to blow again.

"I'm gonna cum if you keep griping me like this!" He groaned before he came inside her as the sperm kept on flowing like an ocean current.

"OOOOOOHH~!" she hollered out with wide eyes, feeling the force with some of it seeping out onto the bed. She then felt her eyes rolling back as she entered a sex coma as Jake kept on fucking her senselessly. 'So...good…'

(Later)

"Ah...ah...ah...here I go again!" grunted Jake cumming inside Cathy again, who let out a low moan with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Ooooh…" she moaned while drooling a little as she climaxed on the bed again. "So...good…"

Jake panted while feeling tired and pulled out with a pop while sperm oozed out and wiped at his head. "Damn...I'm all...spent."

Cathy moved on top of him and kissed him on the lips before fainting from exhaustion. "Zzzz."

"Aw come on…get off." He groaned before falling asleep himself. "Zzzz."

All the while he came again on her chest.

(Much later)

Jake sighed while cleaned up and eating breakfast while Cathy wore a bathrobe. "Damn, my legs are sore."

"Well no doubt, you were amazing." smiled his aunt. "I haven't been fucked like that in years."

"Still." He groaned while eating some bacon. "I can't believe I, you know."

"Tried to impregnate me several times in a single night?"

Jake looked away with a blush while Cathy chuckled and walked over before rubbing his back.

"It's fine Jake, it's normal. That's just your dragon side coming out, especially since it was your first time."

"...still. You're not mad?"

"Mad? No, I taught you about sex and you took to it like a sponge. I say you get a gold star." She patted his head. "Plus I've been horny for a long time, but with Gregory and my own personal life, I haven't had time to find the right guy or gal to do the deed with."

"So you ARE into girls, right?"

"Both really, I experimented a lot in college."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and not to brag." She said while mimicking Jake. "I actually had an orgy once. But I found out later they were all Huntsmen, the females to be exact. And I'm still shocked as one of them was my roommate."

Jake sweatdropped. "That's gotta be awkward."

"Says the one that has a crush on a girl named Rose aka a Huntsmen." She smirked. "Father told me on the phone when you came clean to him. And boy, I'm kinda impressed you didn't get killed on your first date."

Jake blushed and coughed while feeling something click when he saw her bend over to grab something in the fridge and brought his tail out and slapped her ass.

"Oh!" she jumped and smiled. "My, seems like someone's eager for more."

"No, but you probably are you slut." he remarked bluntly, catching her off guard while he smirked and had a glint in his eyes. "I mean, letting your nephew fucking you like some random hooker? You sure were desperate."

"What are you implying?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you know." He smirked. "The fact you're so horny that you would fuck a minor."

She facepalmed in her head.

"But I'm willing to keep quiet in exchange for a little 'service' from you." He smirked while rubbing his fingers. "Maybe everytime you come here or perhaps all the time after you get a house here."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"Maybe." He smacked her ass again. "Or maybe I'm asserting my dominance on you. Who knows."

She frowned upon hearing that and would have said something, but seeing the glint in his eyes and the way he said all that felt her feel...helpless, and small, especially with her loins feeling tingly.

"So." He pointed to his groin. "Want to clean me up, my little slut?"

She opened to deny him, but when she saw him unzipping his pants with his dick out made her shut her mouth and slowly nod.

"Then do it." He said as Cathy began to lick his cock. 'Best day ever.'

(Later on)

"Jake! Where on Earth have you been?" Susan frowned while Jake gulped and was right in front of Cathy.

"Um…." he gulped. "I um…"

"He helped me with some issues." Cathy sighed sadly. "And Susan, I apologize for my actions. I wasn't in my right mind and…" she took a deep breath. "I might have been disillusioned by the old Long prophecy."

"Wait...what do you mean?" asked Susan with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, the dragon of destruction and the dragon of peace." She said. "And well...Jake isn't the dragon of destruction. It's my son, and right after I met his oracle friends that told me the truth. And...I'm sorry." She bowed to her. "And I wish to rekindle our family ties."

"Oh really now?" spoke Susan with suspicion. "What were those 'issues' exactly?"

"She thought I was going to destroy the world." Jake spoke up. "And she didn't expect to spoil a sociopath that would start world war three."

"Wait, what?! I mean, I heard about the tale, but going that far?"

"I know." Cathy said while gripping her hands tightly. "And it was my fault. I assumed my son was the good dragon and I didn't see his actions...or the fact that Jake was right. I was an idiot."

'I never said that but it works out for me.' Jake thought as Susan let out a low groan of frustration at her sister's stupidity.

Ring ring ring.

Cathy blinked while opening her phone, showing Gregory's name at the top. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

Beep.

"_Hey mom._" Gregory said in a very whiny tone that Cathy just realized he had. "_Can you give me a lift? I kinda need to go home._"

"Why?"

"_I'm bored and the mexican dragon is calling me names._"

"Gregory, you still have a few weeks while there, try to ignore him and have some fun with the other kids."

"_But mooooooom! I hate it here and I want to go home NOW!_" He yelled while having a meltdown.

"Geegory, you're going to stay there and that's final." she replied firmly.

"_Noooo! I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate-_"

"ENOUGH!" She snapped while Gregory stopped talking and caused Jake and Susan to jump at the tone. "You will have fun at the camp and not tell me to bring you home and you are going to like it young man!"

"_...but m-_"

"Don't even say another word or your getting disowned and you can kiss that plane ride goodbye." She growled. "Don't think I won't do it."

Gregory kept quiet before screaming profanities and cursing at her like a wild animal as Cathy had enough and turned off her cell.

"Ugh." She grumbled. "I should've raised him better...and where did he even get all those curses?"

"I wonder why." grumbled Susan to herself.

Cathy patted Jake's head before looking at Susan. "I know we have been at each other's throats for years but I do mean what I said. I want to start over again and," She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I want to at least help your son. It's the least I can do for being a complete...bitch for most of his life."

"I'll think about it." Susan said. "But if I hear anything else about this prophecy, I'm going to make sure you REALLY regret it."

She gave a thumbs up. "Ok, also he was with me at the hotel. Very tired and slept like a baby."

"I thought you wanted to get a house."

"Well finding one takes time and I still need a roof over my head." She sweatdropped. "But hey, I kept him safe. Oh and I taught him a few pick up lines for his girlfriend." 'He he.'

"Hey!" Jake blushed.

"Is it Rose?"

"Yep." Cathy chimed in with a smile.

"I'm standing right here ya know." He huffed cutely.

"I know." She teased. "But can't an aunt tease their nephews?"

"When I'm out of the room, maybe."

She patted his head again while Susan grumbled.

"He has home-"

"The school is still being fumigated." Jake reminded her.

'Damn it!' She thought with a grumble while pinching her nose.

"So can I show Aunt Cathy around the city again?"

"...fine, but not for a while, you've got to make sure you can get enough sleep and get your internal clock back to normal. I don't want to have to deal with you oversleeping and being late to class when the school opens back up." She said sternly while Jake nodded.

"Ok." He smiled while carefully moving his hand under Cathy's pants and rubbed her ass. "You got it mom."

'Mmmm, that feels good.' Cathy thought with a long internal moan. 'I wonder how far he'll take it.'

(Timeskip)

"Man, after seeing the school open again, it feels like being in a whole new world." spoke Spud to his friends as they walked down the street. "Like were the lockers always that color?"

"Or the fact that it smells like pesticides." Trixi gagged while holding her nose. "Just why didn't they put any darn air fresheners before they opened the school?"

"Look on the bright side, we got a few extra weeks out of it with no homework." spoke Jake using his shirt over his nose. "I even got a chance to spend it with my aunt."

"Hold up, your aunt?" spoke Trixi. "You mean that mama of that annoying dork you told us after the whole reunion?"

"Yes, and fun fact." He made a thumbs up with his free hand. "Gregory is being sent to an academy in Alaska for being a sociopath."

"Woah, Alaska? But that's all the way south, ain't it?" asked Spud.

"No it's north." Trixi deadpanned. "And what? That dorks a sociopath?"

"Yep, and you know Sarah and Katie? Well they said he would start world war three if we weren't careful. And from what my aunt said, Katie actually yelled and frowned."

"Katie? The bubbly all rainbows and sparkles girl? No way." Trixi waved off.

"I'm serious." Jake nodded. "And all because of a prophecy about a dragon of destruction and a dragon of peace. And Aunt Cathy thought Gregory was the dragon of peace, not the destruction lizard."

Spud deadpanned. "That's dumb, like really dumb."

"You know it's dumb when Spud here can tell."

"So yeah, I've been helping her get a house here as a place to get away from the others, and things have been going pretty good." Jake chuckled. "Oh and she's really good at cooking. Especially with whip cream cakes with strawberries on them." 'Among other 'deserts'.'

"Wow, what's she look like?"

Honk honk!

They blinked while seeing a sports car outside the school as Cathy waved to Jake.

"Yo, ready to go?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey Aunt Cathy." he waved with Spud staring and Trixi whistling.

"Dang Jakey, no offense, but your mama's sista has got it going on."

"And she's bi." He whispered into her ear before jumping into the car. "Hit it Cathy."

VROOOM! VRRRROOOMM!

The car went zooming off with Trixi's jaw dropping while Spud dropped his yo-yo.

"Wow...just...wow…did you see that?"

"She's...the one…" Spud muttered before falling backwards and let out a long sigh of longing.

'Great, now Spuds here is gonna be getting a brand new crush.' She sweatdropped before picking him up. 'But why didn't she have any bra on?'

"So, did you have a fun day back at school?" Cathy asked Jake.

"Yep."

"Any homework? Or is it mostly work from that quack of a magic professor?"

"Nope, turns out he had a cold so we got a sub." he remarked while unzipping his pants as his aunt drove and brought his dick out, making Cathy reach over and rub it without stopping as he sighed. "Damn, this never gets old."

Cathy kept on rubbing it while admitting this was good and she couldn't get enough of him or his cock. "Does your mom need you back home for anything big or important?"

"No, my folks are out of town for a river cruise. And Haley is with Sun at the moment, training." he grinned while she started pulling into a parking lot. "Did you make sure to go full naked under there? You know what'll happen if you wore underwear."

She smirked. "Don't worry, I'm stark naked under these clothes."

"Good, then I guess I won't need to tear your ass up."

"Well I wouldn't mind if you did that anyway master."

Jake licked his lips at that. "That could be arranged, my pet."

Both smirked while in the throes of lust and passion. When the car was parked Jake brought his claws out and used them to rip her top off and saw her bare breasts.

"Oh! Easy master, if you ruin my clothes, it'll be embarrassing when I drop you off." she hummed while he went ahead and grabbed them before kneading them. "Oooh~"

Jake kept this up while squeezing them nice and hard, making Cathy moan a little louder. "I'll bet you're already soaking wet, aren't you?"

"Yes master~" she moaned while climaxing on the leather. "Oooh~"

Jake frowned seeing this and let go of the breasts. "What have I said about getting off without permission?"

"S-Sorry master~" she gasped out. "I won't do it again, I promise."

He sighed before grabbing her snatch and pinched it hard.

"Ooooooh~!"

"If you break any other rules, I'm going full dragon, and gonna stretch you out to make you sore for a week."

Cathy nodded with a moan while her nipples became very tender and erect. "Yes master, I'll be a good pet and listen."

"Good." Jake said before pulling on the snatch again. "Now get ready for a brain fucking sensation in your pussy."

"Yes master~!" She moaned before getting penetrated, making her moan even louder. "Oooooh~!"

"Maybe if you're really good, I'll be good and knock you up, give you a kid that won't be a pain." Jack said while thrusting deeper and deeper into the hole while his dick became very enlarged.

"Ah! Ah! Oh god yes master! Give me your baby!" Cathy moaned while nether one noticed that a pixie was watching them from the shadows and eating popcorn. "Oh yes! Give me a baby~!"

'This is almost as good as watching those twins making out.'


	118. Spinel and Steven

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Spinel and Steven

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in space, more specifically, on the Sun Incinerator that was going through the space with ease, but seemed like it was going slower than usual.

"Ugh, come on, come on baby!" Lars groaned as he tapped a monitor. "Don't die on me now!"

"Captain, the ship isn't close to dying, we're just really low on fuel." Spoke one of the Rutile Twins while the Off Colors crew was busy keeping the ship going while a meter was shown on a monitor with a bar in the red area.

"It seems like we expanded out most of it after escaping from Emerald." Spoke her twin.

"Damn, what is her problem, the wars pretty much over, the armies are disbanding, why is she still after us?" Groaned Lars propping his head with a hand while an older looking Steven stood next to him with a smile.

"Gee, I don't know, it sure is a mystery."

"Oh, it seems like Steven has just given quite a sarcastic remark." Piped up Padparadscha from her station.

"Yeah, thanks Padparadscha , thanks." Groaned Lars. "Is there anywhere near we can stop and refuel, as we are now we won't make it to any of the usual stops."

"According to this, there does seem to be a large structure nearby." Spoke Fluorite pointing to a monitor and bringing it up on the screen before zooming in on the figure of it. "We could stop there."

"Wait, really? There's nothing about it on the maps, is it new?"

"Maybe it's some kind of asteroid that floated out here." Spoke Steven. "I mean we are pretty far out here, so isn't it possible?"

"Maybe… either way lets head down and take a look, if we're lucky they'll have fuel, or at least a warp pad so we can go get some." Spoke Lars as the ship began to make its way there while he looked at Steven. "You know, we really gotta do something about using my hair as your personal transport."

"Sorry Lars, I should have called, but Peridot's communications array was going through an upgrade." Chuckled the older teen. "Look on the bright side, you managed to have a trip with your best bud Steven here."

"Yeah, too bad it had to be right after a dogfight." Said Lars as they got closer. "Hey, is it just me or does it look like there's a… bubble on the surface?"

"Hmm, I see it too." Replied Steven as they got closer.

"Captain, I'm not sure if we'll be able to enter it. We don't spot any openings in it." Spoke one of the twins.

"Try and run a perimeter scan, we gotta be sure and not miss anything." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She said as she hit some buttons. "Hey, I think I found it, there seems to be a maintenance door on the side of the cone, it looks like it might be air tight when it closes too so Steven won't die."

"Don't worry about me, I've gotten the hang of my powers to make a big enough bubble to survive in space." Smiled the teen as the ship moved down near the side of the bubble as part of the large rock and began to land.

"What news! We've managed to find some place to land." Spoke Padparadscha with a smile as the ship made contact with the land.

"Very good, me and Steven will head out and make sure this place is safe."

"What should we do captain?"

"We'll call and let you know when we know everything's all clear. If something goes wrong I'd rather we not get stuck here without a ship, who knows what might be in that bubble." He said as he and Steven made their way to the hatch. "I'll see you all soon."

"Be careful!" Called Rhodonite as the doors closed while she looked worried. "This place gives me the creeps."

Steven and Lars headed to the hatch, a bubble on Steven's head as they looked it over.

"There doesn't seem to be a lock, but… this thing is ancient." Steven said as he looked at the hand pad. "What was this place?"

"I may have been in space, but even I don't know all the answers." Replied Lars reaching into his pocket and pulled out a blue cylinder. "Stand back, I'll get it open."

"What's that?" Steven asked as Lars walked over and put it against the hatch.

"You know what C4 is right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think we need to blow it up yet, can we try opening it with the hand pad?"

"Give it a try, but a place like this probably doesn't have any power to it left. If it does we could use that to give the ship a little more boost if we can't get any fuel, but I wouldn't hold my breath. You can give it a try if you want."

"Ok." Said Steven as he did just that, surprising them both as it faintly glowed and a bubble popped over them as the door opened up, keeping the door in. "Huh… I guess we can go in?"

"Saves me an explosion." Lars shrugged and put the cylinder away as they walked in with the door closing, only for them to look around and saw all manner of dead plants. "Woah."

"I know." Muttered Steven as they walked down a pathway while looking on both sides to see floating stone pillars with dead grass, wilted vines, and even dead lily pads in a pond. "This looks like some kind of garden."

"Yeah.. hey, you go to the other side up ahead and look around and I'll look around here, ok?"

"Ok, just try not to get lost."

"Steven, I don't think there's many places to get lost at around here." He said as Steven began to head forwards, looking around in amazement. Lars himself went the opposite way and walked over several vines in the ground. 'Man, whoever the gardener was did a crappy job.'

As Steven kept moving he just kept taking everything in. 'This place looks like it would have been beautiful a long time ago, what happened?' He pondered while feeling a nostalgia air to it all, but it felt like there was something off about it. Like there was something more to it. As he kept moving, he began to spot something pink up ahead, it seemed like a person but there were vines and plants growing around them, maybe a statue?

He didn't stop and kept on going to the shape, but as he did he looked confused while noting a pang going through his head making him hold it and swore a flash of an image flew through his head and the sudden feeling of guilt. He stopped and looked around and swore he's been here before. He shook off the feeling and kept moving forward and cleared his throat. "Um, hello? Is anyone here?"

He saw the shape stay still and shook his head. "It's just a statue." He walked closer before stopping and his eyes widened when he saw color and saw a pair of eyes looking right back at him, but they weren't blinking and weren't made of stone. "Whoa, hey, are you ok?" He asked as the eyes blinked.

"Who ...are you? Did I win?" The figure spoke in a female voice while Steven noted she had black cartoonish looking eyes that had dark bangs under them, her hair was dirty and styled into a pair of heart-shaped buns that were falling apart.. Her top was once white though time had faded the colar, turning it darker with more rounded pink sleeves, and she wore a pair of big magenta shoes that had vines growing around them, as if rooting her in place and gem on the chest in the shape of a heart.

"I...I'm Steven." He spoke and noted the girl was almost as tall as him. "Are you a gem?"

"Yes, I'm Spinel." She said, her voice hoarse as if it hadn't been used in many, many years. "How did you get here...wheres Pink, am I doing it right? I'm playing the game right, right?" she asked with a pleading tone with Steven feeling a stronger feeling of guilt and sadness hit him seeing her expression and was confused.

"Pink? Are you talking about Pink Diamond?" He asked as she perked up.

"Yes, her! I've been waiting for her to return, she told me to wait here in this spot, its part of the game! I swear I haven't moved, not for six thousand years! So, do I win?" She asked with a smile while Steven's eyes widened.

"Six ...Six thousand years?" he looked around the place. "You mean, right here? All by yourself?"

"Yeah, I gotta say this hasn't been the greatest of games...so, where is she, is she hiding?" She asked as Steven's heart sank.

"No...she's not, I'm sorry…"

"Oh...well do you know when she's coming back?"

Steven had to keep from grabbing his chest hearing her eager, desperate and innocent voice while she looked around without moving her head. "I...I…" He looked away and didn't want to tell her.

"What, what is it? What happened, where is she?" She asked, her voice growing nervous.

"She...she's gone." he revealed looking away with the gem's eyes widening before she smiled and tried giving a chuckle.

"Oh, I get it. She's hiding somewhere in the garden. Like hide n seek."

"No...it's not that." He shook his head and looked her in the eyes. "I mean, she's gone, she's not coming back."

"I...I don't understand…" She said as her eyes began to water.

"I'm...I'm her son, she gave up her body so I could be born long after the rebellion and the war." he revealed.

"War? What war, what are you talking about?!" She asked with worry and disbelief while trying not to move.

"There was a war a long time ago." He spoke rubbing the back of his head while looking away. "My mom...she was part of it. There were a lot of gems that didn't make it, and in a way, it happened to her, but she didn't get shattered or anything like that. She...Well she met my dad and had me." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "There's a lot more to it, but… it's complicated."

"But...she was going to come back, we were playing a game!" She cried as she grabbed Steven by the pink coat he was wearing. "Did I...Did I not play it right? Is that why she's not coming back? Did I play it all wrong? I-I'll do better! Really!"

Steven bit his lip seeing the look in her eyes and grabbed her hands and sighed. "It's not that. It's not that at all. She just can't come back."

"B...But..what do you mean? I don't get it!"

"She's gone… I'm sorry. I'm not sure if she intended to come back here, once the war began she faked her death, cut all ties with the diamond authority." He revealed before she let go of his jacket and shook her head.

"NO! You're lying! She will come back! She...She will!" She spoke while he saw tears and had to keep himself from breaking down. "You're making it all up!"

"I'm not." He reached to his shirt and raised it to reveal his gem, making her eyes widen and go silent. "This is her gem, it's the closest thing she left me when she passed away."

"No…. no no no no no no no no!' She cried as she held her head and began to glow. "This can't be real, it can't be!"

Steven saw Spinel step back while breaking the roots on her feet and grew concerned. "Spinel, what's-"

"WHY?!" She yelled out while he could hear anger and sadness. The glow shifted around and went away to reveal the gem, now with point pigtails, three black lines under her eyes on the cheeks, a dark magenta top, puffy pointed hot pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, hot pink wrist-length gloves, white stockings and a pair of magenta knee-high pointy boots, and her gem was now upside down, as if showing how her heart had been broken, and her eyes now had pink irises and pupils.

"I don't know! I really do-oof!" Steven cried as the gem kicked him away. He skidded on his back with a groan and saw nothing but anger and fury as she scowled at him with tears running down her cheeks. "Please, calm down!"

"NO! She left me, she abandoned me here, and i-it's your fault, it has to be! You came here to gloat!" She cried, trying to find any reason, any one at all for her to take her anger, frustration and despair out on him.

"Wait! I didn't-" He was cut off as he saw her arms stretch out at him before he rolled out of the way and saw her rise up with her legs stretching before she swung her hands clenched into fists before he formed his shield and blocked. "It's not like that!"

"Shut up! She left me, abandoned me here! Why, why would she leave her best friend?! WHY?!" she yelled out before she stretched one leg out at him before he blocked it and got up and started running with her yelling and chased after while stretching her legs to get closer. "COME BACK!"

"Please! We don't need to fight!" He cried as he dodged another kick. "I know my mom betrayed you, but please, just listen to me! I can take you away from here!"

"Lies! All lies!" She screamed while she stretched out her arm to grab one of the columns and hurled it at him, smashing near him. "You think I'm oh so gullible, well I'm not falling for it!"

"I'm not lying! Really!"

"More lies! It's not fair, none of it is! I waited for her, I waited for her to return so we could play again, so why did she leave, why did she leave ME?!" Screamed Spinel who cried harder and tried hitting him with both her hands, which smashed into the ground, something Lars heard and turned his head from where he was.

"What the hell is going on?! Steven!" He ran to the sound and spotted the two, with Steven having to form his bubble up to block two columns Spinel tossed before the gem jumped on it and started to pound at it with her limbs stretching out like a cartoon. "Crap, he's in trouble." He reached into his pocket and grabbed the cylinder. "Hold on buddy, I'm coming!"

"Please, just listen to me, we can talk about this!" Urged Steven with Spinel roaring out. "Fighting won't solve anything!"

"I don't care!" She cried as she charged at him again.

"Steven, duck!" Called Lars as he primed the bomb.

"Lars?" he turned and saw Lars throw the cylinder. "No wait! Spinel watch out!" He cried as he raced towards her and tackled her down as he formed a bubble around them right as the bomb went off. He felt the bubble shake when it exploded with Spinel shoving at his face.

"Get off!" She cried as he put up with it and just focused on keeping them safe.

"No, if I do you'll get hurt!"He spoke while keeping an eye on the explosion that occurred and made sure it passed before getting off her and got a punch to the face with the bubble popping.

"So what, why do you care, you don't know me!"

"I know, but you don't deserve to be here, you shouldn't have been made to wait here for all that time!" He spoke up while Spinel saw tears running down his own cheeks and was momentarily surprised. "Waiting for someone you care about...all that time...and not knowing why, isn't something anyone should go through. YOU didn't deserve to go through that." He closed his eyes while looking down. "I don't know why my mom didn't tell you, or why she didn't bring you, but what I do know is that it was wrong. It was all wrong, and as her son, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…"

"I ...stop it, what is this?" She stammered as her eyes began to tear up. "S-Stop bringing her up, please! I-I need something, anything! I don't have Pink anymore, all I have is this broken garden a-and these feelings!" She cried while shaking and looking like a broken doll with Steven looking guilty as she looked at the dead plants and covered her eyes and started bawling into her hands. "Why ...Why Pink ...we were best friends ...why would….you leave me?"

"I don't know...I really don't." He said as he began to slowly approach her. "I don't think anyone knows… but it's over, you can stop waiting for her." He said as he lighty wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

Spinel blinked and burst out crying more while gripping him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder as Lars walked over cautiously, but confused.

"Steven… who is this, what's going on?"

"It's not a happy story, but could you give us a minute?"

"Uh..sure." He replied as Steven rubbed her back and walked away. 'I'm lost here, but it looks like he's got it under control.'

Steven stayed there as Spinel gripped him tightly and sobbed, as if he would disappear if she let go. He kept rubbing her back while frowning, feeling a twinge of anger at his own mom, but pushed it down since right now Spinel needed comfort. "It's gonna be alright Spinel, I promise."

"H-How do you know that, how is anything going to be ok?"

"Well, I live on Earth, it's where the war took place, and right now, it has other gems." He smiled. "They managed to get through and are making their own town not far from my own home town. Not to mention my pals the Crystal Gems are the best around. They've been with me since I was a baby, and I'll bet they'd love to have you come by and meet them face to face."

"I….I don't know ...is she really gone?" She sniffed as she stared at his diamond.

"Yes...she is. I'm sorry." He said as she held him tighter. "We can take that warp pad back to earth, ok?"

"...ok." She muttered with a sniffle. "Earth…what is that?"

"It's a beautiful planet that has all kinds of people on it." He smiled while standing up with her following. "Lars, me and Spinel are gonna try and use the warp pad and head on Earth, will you and the others be ok?"

"Well considering I haven't found any real fuel, I'm gonna have to use any leftover power this place has." He said as he looked around. "Either that or just send one of the gems to go grab some fuel on earth from little homeworld."

"Hey that's a great idea. It shouldn't take too long, and Bismuth might be able to drop on by and do some repairs if the ship needs it."

"Great, see you later Steven." Lars said as he waved the young fusion away as he escorted Spinel to the warp pad. He watched them warp away and let out a sigh. "This is gonna take longer than I was hoping for. Damn it, I forgot to ask him to say hi to Sadie for me too."

(At the temple)

Steven and Spinel reappeared on the warp pad, the pink gem looking around in confusion.

"Are we on Earth?"

"Yes, but specifically we're in the temple, this is where I live." He gestured around and got off the pad with her sticking close and keeping her arms wrapped around him. "We're really close to the ocean, which is how the town got the name Beach City."

"Beach ...city. Wait, what's a beach?"

"It's a sandy shore near the water where you can sit and relax, play in the water, and even have picnics on, it's really fun." He said with a smile. "Come on, I can show you if you want."

"What's a picnic?" She asked as she followed him out the temple and down the steps before she saw the ocean and noted it was sunny out. "Is that it?"

"If you mean the beach, then yup." He said as she looked out in amazement.

"It's so big… does it ever end?" She asked as she looked out in wonder.

"Well kinda, but it depends on which part of the planet you're on. It takes up a lot of it." He smiled while looking down at the arms. "Uh, you don't need to hold on so tight, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know that." She muttered softly. "You might go off and disappear, leaving me all alone…"

Steven frowned before looking at her hands and got an idea. "Not if you're tied to me."

She looked up at him before he pointed to her arms.

"If you can stretch out your arm, you could tie it around my arm, that way you won't have to worry about me getting away and you'd still be able to walk without sticking so close. I wouldn't want you to trip over anything on the ground if you stick too close." He suggested with a grin. "So, what do you say? It'll be like a literal lifeline to me, if you want to know where I am just give a quick yank and pull me too you."

She looked unsure and looked between him and her arms. "I ...well...maybe, but what if it comes loose?"

"Then I'll grab it and give it a tug, that way you know if something's wrong."

"Do you promise?" She muttered looking up at him in the eyes.

"I promise." He said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Ok… I'll hold you too it." She spoke while confused and looked at his hand.

"You grab it with your own hand and shake it up and down." He clarified seeing her expression. "It's a way of making a deal or keeping a promise, it means that you can trust me."

She perked up and shook his head with a hand before letting go and wrapped one arm around his arm tightly.

"See? Now if anything goes wrong, you'll know it." He smiled giving it a light tug and walked ahead of her with it stretching. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"Ok!" She said as she raced after him, walking right next to him so her arm was barely stretched out. She looked around and saw beings that wore clothes like steven and waved at him with him waving back while he looked at the buildings of the town. "This place feels so much smaller than Homeworld. Everythings less...gloomy."

"Yeah, that is kind of the point, cool huh? Over there is the big donut, over here's Smiley's arcade, that's Onion." He trailed on as she looked around in wonder. "If you have any questions, just go ahead and ask."

"Ok, um… how is this possible, did gems build all this? And how did homeworld leave it alone?"

"Nope, all this was made by humans. I'm actually half human thanks to my dad." He revealed with her eyes widening.

"But, you just said Pink Diamond made you!"

"Yeah, which is true, but I'm only half gem. But this wasn't left alone. After the war, the Diamonds figured the Crystal Gems had been defeated and left the Earth alone, giving humans a chance at living and growing for years." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's a long story. Say, do you want some food?"

"Food?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah, come on, you put it in your mouth and eat, its great!" He smiled while leading her over to the big donut."

"Ok… but why is it great?" She asked once more.

"Well...the best way to describe it is by experiencing it yourself, and I know just the thing you can to get what I mean." He said as they entered the shop. "Two donuts my good man!"

"Hey there Steven." Greeted the former mayor who was cleaning the counter and saw Spinel. "Woah, let me guess, new gem friend?"

"Yup, and I'm here to show her the wonder that is donuts."

"Ok, two sprinkled ones then, or did you have something else in mind?" He asked as he held a pair of tongs. "We do have a few freshly made jelly filled ones, just got them out of the oven two minutes ago."

"Ooh, two sprinkled ones and two of the jelly please." He smiled as he sat at a table with Spinel sitting next to him. "You're in for a treat."

"Ok… so how does this work?" She asked in confusion.

"Ok, so when you hold the donut, you just bite into it, and then chew the stuff before swallowing." He explained while moving his mouth as a demonstration. "It's really easy, and when you find out how good donuts taste, you're gonna want to taste all kinds of other stuff."

"Ok… if you say so." She said as she slightly tightened her grip on his arm as the mayor approached them with the food.

"Here ya go Steven, enjoy."

"Thanks!" He said as Spinel hesitantly picked up one of the jelly filled pastries. He bit into one with Spinel watching him and opened her mouth before taking a bite out of her own and tried to mimic chewing it. Her eyes widened as she tased the jelly and donut, unsure what to think. "Mmm, what do you think?"

"I...I don't know, it's so weird!" She cried, lightly spraying donut everywhere.

"Uh, Spinel? You have to swallow it." Spoke Steven while swallowing his piece and used a napkin on the jelly. "You know, get it down your throat."

"...why?"

"So it goes down your belly."

"Ok, but then what happens?" She asked before she swallowed the piece and felt it go down her throat and land in her body.

"Well, then you get to eat more."

"Ok, then what, what happens to the food in my body?"

"Uh… you'll have to talk to Amethyst about that one." He replied awkwardly as she bit into her donut again. "What do you think?"

"It's… interesting, I've never done anything like this before." She admitted while eating more, not bothering to wipe the jelly off her mouth. "It feels sticky and tastes...tastes...what's the word?"

"Sweet?"

"Yeah, that's it, sweet! I think I like it!" She smiled before munching on the rest of it and had to swallow the pieces quick when it felt like her throat nearly got stuffed up and let out a burp, confusing her with Steven chuckling. "What was that?"

"It was a burp, it happens when you eat too fast."

"Wow, it actually...kinda felt good. I think I can taste that donut again." She said as she licked her lips.

"Yeah.. hey, you got a bit of donut all over you, do you want a napkin?"

"What's a napkin?"

"It's a piece of paper you use to wipe stuff off of yourself, I'll go grab you some, I'll be right back." He said as he got up, making her eyes widen.

"NOOO!" She screamed before tugging on her arm making him stop.

"Woah woah, it's ok, they're just right there." He pointed to the napkin dispenser, not five feet from them.

"O-Oh ...sorry." She said as she looked down in shame. "I just thought… that you were leaving me."

"No way, I made a promise, and Steven Universe sticks with his promise. Besides, you can see me moving to it." He felt her arm slacken and walked over, grabbed some napkins, then walked over to sit back down. "See? Even if I tried leaving, you could see me."

"I-I know...I'm sorry...can we go somewhere private for a bit?"

"Sure thing." He nodded as they got up with him putting money on the counter before they headed out of the store. "We can head back to the temple or we could go to the lighthouse?"

"Just...somewhere dark and quiet, I ...I think this may have been too much too fast." She admitted looking down shyly with Steven patting her arm.

"Alright, we can do that." He said as they began to head to the temple. "Let's get you to bed so you can rest up, I bet you're tired from standing for so long, huh?"

"Well ...maybe a little." She admitted as she rubbed the back of her head. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble, if you want the bed then I can just lie on the ground, really!"

"No way, you're my guest." He shook his head. "You can have my bed, I'll take the couch."

"W-What? No, you don't have to do that, I don't want to be a burden, really, you don't have to worry about me." She said quickly, fear rising inside her. 'Oh no, I'm pushing him too far, asking too much, he might get sick of me l-like her!'

"You're not being a burden." He spoke opening the door and leading her back inside the temple. "It's customary on Earth to be nice to guests, and I wanna make sure you feel comfy and welcome here."

"I know, but you don't have too, really." She said as she held up her hand. "I can sleep on the ground, I don't even know what a bed is!"

"Well that's all the more reason you can take it." He lead her up the steps to his bed and sat on it. "Go ahead and take a seat and feel how soft it is."

"Really, this isn't necessary, I'm fine!"

"Come on, just lay down on it, please?" He requested with Spinel looking between him and the bed.

"But...are you sure?"

"One hundred percent, trust me." He said as she sighed and hesitantly sat down. She felt around the bed while squeezing some spots. "How does it feel?"

"It...it's really soft, what is this?"

"This is what a bed feels like." He said as she slowly lighed down and let out a sigh of happiness as her limbs stretched out all over the bed like she was unwinding. He chuckled. "I take it you like it?"

"Oh yeah, I've never been on something this soft before." She sighed as he smiled.

"See? That's why you can take it and I'll take the couch. It's just as comfy, so I'll be just fine." He said as he got up to leave, making her eyes widen.

"Wait, you're leaving?!"

"No, I'll just be downstairs." He replied before finding her arm quickly stretching out and wrapping around his own. "Oh right, almost let that slip." He said with a chuckle. "If you need me just give a yank, ok?"

"...ok." She said as she nervously watched him walk away. 'Please...please don't go.'

'I wonder where the others are, I wanna introduce them to Spinel so she can feel more comfy while staying here.' He thought before the warp pad lit up and he saw Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl show up making him smile. "Wow, you guys must be reading my mind." He joked. "I was just wondering where you were."

"We were in little homeworld, Lapis wanted some help with some humans who were causing trouble, but I thought you were in space with Lars." Pearl said before noticing the pink arm attached to his. "Steven, why is there an arm on your...arm?"

"Oh, this is Spinel's, she's upstairs in bed right now." He said, making her gasp.

"Did you ...just say, Spinel?"

"Yeah, do you know her?" He asked as Spinel perked up upstairs.

'He's talking to someone… their voice sounds familiar.' She thought while stretching her head towards the ledge so she could listen in.

"I did, well, I watched her and Pink Diamond play from the warp pad once or twice, I always wondered what happened to her."

"Yeah… mom left her stranded on a rock in space." He admitted, being blunt and getting to the truth with Garnet and Amethyst confused with Pearl shocked.

"Oh my god… I never knew." She said as she covered her mouth. "She was just waiting… was she in the garden?"

Steven nodded while Amethyst coughed.

"Ok, totally lost here, who's Spinel?"

"She was Pink Diamond's playmate, she was made to keep her occupied, I always assumed that she went back to homeworld." Revealed Pearl with a sad expression. "Spinel would keep Pink occupied when she felt lonely and would play with her constantly for hours on end, she was Spinel's best friend."

"But then why didn't mom take her with her to earth? Why leave her there?"

"Well, Spinel was...she was immature, she was like a child and Pink for the longest time wanted to be taken seriously… maybe Pink Diamond was worried that she wouldn't be taken seriously if she was seen with Spinel?" guessed Pearl with Spinel going wide eyed and feeling that hit her in the chest.

'Immature? I'm not immature, I'm fun!' She thought with a frown. 'I was made to have fun, that's why Pink kept coming to the garden...wait, did… did I not make her happy, was I not good enough?' She wondered while clenching her hands without realizing it. 'Was she just pretending to have fun the whole time?'

"Wait, so mom just left her there?! Just because she wanted to impress the diamonds?!"

"Yes, but it's complicated Steven, before Pink got earth she...she viewed gems like the other diamonds, like beings below her, it was only when she got to earth did she start to value life, in her mind at the time what she was doing wasn't wrong, and when she did realize it there was nothing she could do." Pearl said as she shook her head. "Spinel was too unique, even if she did bring her to earth to fight what could she do? Spinel was made to play not fight, and she would be recognized instantly."

"But...Spinel could have just stayed to the side and not did anything. She could have even been on the whole plan you and her made to pretend like Rose shattered herself."

"I know, but it was too late, by then the war was in full swing and I couldn't remember a gem I only saw a few times, at the time I thought she was on homeworld, and Rose…. I don't know Steven, nothing I say will change the past." spoke Pearl looking down with Garnet and Amethyst silent and unable to say anything, but Spinel grit her teeth and started feeling anger, but at Pearl.

'That's why I was left behind, because I was immature, well what about her? What good can a bland PEARL do in a war!? Bow and just nod her head!?' She thought as she began to see red. 'I was her best friend, I could have learned how to fight! If a Pearl can do it then so could I!'

"So she's snoozing away?" Guessed Amethyst.

"Maybe, she was lying in my bed when you guys came back, I can go and see if she's awake."

Spinel moved her ear back to her head and closed her eyes while curling up as Steven came up the stairs and saw her.

"Spinel? Are you awake?" Steven whispered as he approached the bed.

"Zzzzz." She fake snored as he looked at her and sighed.

"Wow, you must have been really tired." He said as he turned to leave. "Shhh, she's asleep."

"Alright. Hey, Steven, wanna go get some grub?" Amethyst asked with a grin as she licked her lips.

"Well me and Spinel kinda grabbed some donuts already." He said as the purple gem groaned.

"Oh come on, I'm starving, lets go get some pizza!"

"I'm not sure, I kinda think I better stay here for a-"

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Chanted Amethyst with Garnet shaking her head with a smile.

"She's not gonna stop until you agree."

"I dunno, the pizza place is kind of far, I don't know how far Spinel's arm goes."

"Can't ya take it off?" asked Amethyst.

"Well maybe, but I promised her I wouldn't go too far away from her. I don't want her to get hurt." He whispered so he didn't 'wake up' the gem.

"Well I didn't promise jack, so let's go!" She urged picking Steven up and carried him to the door.

"Woah! Amethyst wait!"

"No time, pizza!" She cried as the arm stretched out behind them before going taunt.

"Bu-woah!" He let out as the arm yanked him away from Amethyst and landed on the floor on his butt. "Ow."

"Hey, what the dip?!" She cried out in annoyance.

"Hey, what's going on?" called Spinel 'waking up'. "Where are you Steven, why are you trying to leave?!" She cried as she pulled her arm back, dragging him towards her.

"Sorry Spinel, didn't mean to wake you." He said as he landed in her arms as she wrapped around him like a snake.

"Were you about to leave for somewhere?" She asked with a frown, already knowing the answer.

"Technically yes, but not on purpose, I swear, Amethyst grabbed me and started to carry me off to get pizza."

"I see." She turned and saw the other gems looking at her, with Pearl herself looking nervous making Spinel narrow her eyes. "Hello there Pearl, it's been oh so long."

"Hello Spinel, you look ...different."

"Yes, well after learning that I'd been abandoned by my best friend I decided to get a new look." She replied bitterly. "So, she left me for you...and them."

Pearl looked away at the awkward air while Spinel stretched her head down to look at Amethyst with one eye closed.

"Hmm, you're an Amethyst?"

"Duh, can't ya tell?"

"Just checking, last Amethysts I saw were taller." She said before spotting Garnet. "A fusion, well, I guess she decided she wanted something new, huh?"

"It's not like that." Spoke Garnet as Spinel pulled her head back to normal length. "Rose was willing to help us when she found us, scared and cast out."

"Well I would just LOVE to hear more about you wanting to take Steven off for some peeze."

"It's pizza." Deadpanned Amethyst. "'Sides, you can come with, if you've had donuts then you're gonna love this stuff too."

"Great, lets go Steven." She said as he sighed.

"Sure, but first can I have my legs back?"

"Oh, of course." She untied his legs, but wrapped her legs around his waist like a belt and used her arms to wrap around his biceps and held on like a backpack making him blush as he stood. "There, we can go."

"Um, this really isn't necessary, don't you want to walk?"

"Nope, not at all." She smiled. "This feels nice and cozy."

"O-Ok, if you say so." He said as he began to head towards the door as Amethyst frowned.

'Talk about clingy.' She thought as she followed them. 'She's worse than Pearl was to Rose.'

(Later)

"So this is pizza?" Asked Spinel, now sitting in a booth next to Steven as she held the cheese triangle.

"Yup, it's got cheese, pepperoni, olives, mushrooms, and lots of tomato sauce."

"Uh huh, uh huh, those are definitely words…" She said with a nod, not understanding what any of that was.

"It tastes better if you actually eat it."Joked Garnet while Amethyst was already scarfing down two slices at once with Pearl not touching any.

"Oh, like the donuts? Do you eat everything here, where does it go, Steven didn't tell me." She asked as she hesitantly took a bite.

"You'll learn later." Amethyst said with a chuckle as Spinel's eyes shot open as she spat out the pizza.

"UGH! Gross gross gross!" She gagged and rubbed her tongue. "This stuff tastes horrible!"

"What? Really? What tastes bad about it, is it the olives, mushrooms?"

"The yellow stuff! It's so...bleck!" She cried as she wiped her tongue. "How can you eat this?!"

"Well, I like it." Steven said with a shrug, making her freeze.

"Oh...you do? Well...um… I can keep eating then." She spoke quickly while biting into her slice with a grimace, making Steven look concern.

"If you don't like it you don't have to eat it." He said as she shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's ok, don't worry about it, if you like me eating it I'll eat it!"

Steven saw her eat more and shudder before he put a hand on her arm. "Spinel, if you don't like it, I don't wanna see you force it down. I'd rather you enjoy stuff that you yourself like."

She paused before looking at him nervously. "I-It's fine, really, I don't want to be a burden, if I don't like this stuff then we can't come here together, a-and you'll find someone else too and then, a-and then I-" She stammered in a panic as she began to hyperventilate before Steven pulled her into a hug.

"Woah woah, easy there Spinel." He spoke rubbing her back while the gems were concerned. "If you don't like pizza, there's other stuff to try out. I could get you a soda to try for instance."

"So...da? What is it?"

"It's kind of like water, but way more sweeter."

"Water? You mean like the ocean?"

"Kinda, but I mean water you can drink. Hey Kiki! We're gonna need a soda!" Steven called out to the girl.

"Sure thing, what kind?"

"The kind with plenty of sugar."

"You got it, give me a second." She said as Spinel looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, I messed up, again."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Steven asked in confusion. "Messed up how?"

"Making you go the extra mile and being ungrateful for what you gave me." She looked away with a sad expression.

"Huh? What are you- no, no that's not being a hassle, you tried something new and didn't like it, it's completely normal, and all I did was ask for soda, it isn't going the extra mile." He spoke up with a smile. "You won't know what you like unless you try it. You gave pizza a shot, didn't like it, which is fine."

"But you love it, I hate something you love, that's not ok! I made you get me something else, I'm being a bother, a waste, a-a-a-a-"

"No, you're not!" He spoke firmly making her flinch. "Spinel, you are NO bother to me, alright? Liking something that others don't isn't a bad thing, it's something that makes someone unique."

"B-But what if I-"

"It doesn't matter, trust me, if you don't like the exact same things I like doesn't make you a bother, ok? Being you isn't bad, ok?" He spoke firmly with Spinel surprised right as Kiki walked over with the soda.

"Here ya go Steven, enjoy." She said as she looked over Spinel. "Is everything ok with your girlfriend? I thought you were with Connie?"

Steven turned red with Pearl doing the same, Amethyst snorting, and Garnet shaking her head. "S-S-Spinel here is actually a new friend I made, she's new here."

"What's a girlfriend? Is that some new level of friendship above best friend?" she wondered with Amethyst snorting more.

"Let's just say it's far different." Spoke Garnet while Steven grabbed the soda and held it to the gem.

"Here Spinel, give this a try and see if you like it."

"Um, ok?" She said as she reluctantly took the soda. 'Girlfriend… what is that?' She thought before taking a sip. She tasted something liquid hit her tongue before her eyes widened and found herself sipping from the straw harder and gulped the drink down without taking her mouth off it. 'So GOOOOOOOOOOOD!'

"I guess we found something you like, huh?" Steven asked with a smile.

Spinel kept gulping the soda down and nearly came to sucking up the straw before the cup was empty and she took it out of her mouth and looked at it. "This tastes amazing! It's so...so ..."

"Sweet?" Guessed Garnet.

"Yes! I love it, another!" She said as she began to vibrate in place.

"I'll get right on it." Smiled Kiki walking away while Pearl saw Spinel's eye twitch.

"Uh, Spinel? Are you alright?"

"Yes, in fact I feel great! Really really reallyreallyreallyereallygreat!" She shouted as she began to speak faster and faster.

"Uh-oh, this is her first taste of caffeine." Amethyst groaned. "I was the same when I first tried it, she's gonna be like this for awhile."

"Sugar rush, now that I saw coming." Spoke Garnet.

"Here's your soda, and just for you guys here's a pitcher." Said Kiki before Spinel grabbed them and began to chug the drink. "Wow, guess we got a new favorite here." She joked while Pearl stood up.

"I think we better stand back." She said as the pink gem began to vibrate more and more with every second.

"She's gonna blow!" Amethyst yelled as Spinel finished the pitcher and cup before she began to literally bounce around like a super charged spring.

"Ifeelontopofthewholewideworld!" She cried out while letting go of Steven who ducked under the table when she bounced on it and ricocheted all over the pizzeria making the others take cover.

"What is going on?!" Cried Kiki as she ducked into the kitchen.

"First time sugar rush!" Called Garnet while Spinel cheered while looking like a blur at how fast she was going. "We gotta try and hold her in place!"

"Well get her out of here, she's gonna destroy the place!"

"I got this!" Amethyst ran over and grabbed Steven by the jacket and dragged him from the table and to the door. "Yo Spinel! Follow us!"

"WhyIwantmoresodacanIgetmoresoda? HeyStevencomeoverhereandtrysomeofthis!" She called as she shot her arms out at him.

"Woah!" He cried as Amethyst dragged him out with the hands grabbing his ankles, causing Spinel to get pulled out as she bounced, causing Pearl and Garnet to run out and try pinning her to the boardwalk.

"Stand down Spinel, you're out of control!" Garnet said as she kept shaking and laughing.

"You need to calm down and not take anymore sugar!" Spoke Pearl while Spinel bounced under their weight.

"IlikesugarsugarisgoodStevenneedstotrysome!"

"Steven, get over here and calm her down! Do something!"

"I'm on it!" He got up and ran over. "Spinel listen, I get why you're excited, but you need to try and calm down."

"WhyIfeelgreat!"

"Because you're not in control, please calm down!"

"Or just crash already!" Called Amethyst. "It always worked for me!"

"Whatdoyoumeancra-" Spinel asked before her limbs felt heavy and she suddenly felt exhausted. She groaned and face planted on the boardwalk while going still. "Ugh…."

"And there it is, she really crashed fast." He said as Spinel just groaned. "At least we know what she likes."

"Everything feels horrible ...whyyyyyy?" She groaned as Garnet picked her up.

"Let's get you back to the temple."

"No ...want Steven to carry." She mumbled as her eyes began to close.

"Don't worry, Steven's here." She smiled before setting Spinel in Steven's arms. "There ya go."

"Yaaaaay." She weakly cheered as she snuggled closer to him. "You let go of my hand…"

"Sorry, guess it flew away." he joked.

"Don't ...don't leave me again...please." She said softly before passing out.

Steven looked at her with concern with Amethyst walking over and chuckling.

"Guess you better keep her from finding my secret junk stash."

"Yeah… I guess so." He said as they began to head to the temple. 'I just hope Spinel gets better, I don't want her to feel scared about being abandoned.'

(Later)

Spinel groaned as her eyes began to open, feeling warm and on something soft. 'Ugh, what happened...am I on the bed? Wait, Steven!' She moved to sit up and looked around to see she was back in the temple. 'Where is he?! D-Did he leave me?! Did I push him too far with the soda thing?!'

"Zzzzz."

'What was that?' She thought looking around. 'It sounds so close.'

"Zzzzz."

'There it is again!' She thought before feeling the thing she was on moving a little and looked down and saw it was Steven who was sleeping. 'Steven! You didn't leave me!' She thought happily as she hugged him. 'Oh what a relief! I was so scared!'

"Zzzzz."

'Why is he making that sound though, is this the sleep he was talking about?' She wondered while putting her head on his chest and heard a beating sound. 'What is that, is there something inside him?!'

"Zzzzzz."

'Is he hurt, is he in trouble?! Oh no, what do I do, what do I do?!' She panicked and sat up. 'Should I try and wake him up?' She thought as she began to lightly shake him. "Steven, Steven, get up!"

"Mmm...what?" He grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"There's something moving around inside your chest!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked yawning and looked at his chest.

"There's something trying to get out, beating on your insides! You can feel it!" She said as she grabbed his hand and put it on his chest. "See, see?!"

"All I feel is my heart beating."

"...heart?" She said as she tilted her head.

"Oh, right, gems don't have organs, huh?"

"Organs?"

"Yeah, they're...well it's complicated, just know that it's completely normal, ok?"

"Oh...ok. So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well I was sleeping, you could try that." He suggested.

"...Why? What does that do?"

"Well it helps you feel recharged after a day, and it helps you unwind after everything you did."

"I...Is that necessary? We usually don't do that...am I supposed to do that?" She asked in confusion. "Do Gems sleep?"

"Well, Garnet told me you guys don't need sleep, but I'll bet if you tried it out, you might like it." He said as she nodded.

"If you say so… so how do I do it?"

"Just close your eyes, let yourself unwind, and don't move." He said as she did as instructed. "Just close your eyes and don't think about anything, ok?"

"Ok." She spoke while trying to stay perfectly still and clear her mind. 'This doesn't sound so hard.'

"Great, now just say like that for as long as possible."

"Ok, I can do that." She said as she began to empty her mind before she suddenly found herself in the garden as the image projected itself from her gem. Her eyes widened and looked around with confusion. "Wait, what's going on? Why am I here? I-I was on Earth."

"Stay here in the garden, we're gonna play a game." Called a voice behind her, making her pale.

"No...it can't be." She turned around and gaped when she saw Pink Diamond standing there. "P-Pink Diamond!"

"Stay in the Garden Spinel, I'll be right back." She said as she began to walk past her. "Stand very still, ok?"

"No, no!" She spoke up stretching out and grabbed the diamond's hand. "You can't go! Not again!"

"Let go of me Spinel, I'm done playing with you." She said coldly as she pulled her hand out of her grasp.

Spinel felt that hit her deep, but held on as Pink tried to walk away. "Please don't go Pink! I can be better! I'll come with, just don't leave me alone!"

"Sorry Spinel, but you're not good anymore." She said as her form began to shrink before Steven stood in her place. "And soon I'll be bored too, so just stay here, where you belong."

"Steven?" She gasped before he pushed her away and walked away. "No Steven, don't go!"

"Stay in the garden, stay in the garden." Steven's voice chanted, sounding like both him and Pink Diamond. "Stay here forever!"

Spinel saw the garden around her quickly aging away to weeds and found herself tied down by roots and saw Steven walking away. "NO! DON'T LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN!" She cried before she suddenly felt herself being shaken before she opened her eyes, waking up with Steven looking at her.

"Spinel, wake up, wake up!" He spoke with worry and found himself wrapped up in her arms as she clung to him.

"Steven! You're still here!"

"Yes, I am, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you'd have a nightmare!" He said as he held her back. "I saw it and-"

"Never leave! Please ...never leave…" She muttered shaking and started crying into his shoulder.

"I won't, I promise! I swear, I will never leave you, I won't take you back to that place, I promise!" He spoke while rubbing her back and tried to help calm her down as best as he could.

"I-I-It was so real though!" She cried as he patted her back.

"It'll be alright, it was just a bad dream."

"W-Why did you want me to see that? Why?" She whimpered. "Is that why you wanted me to sleep?"

"No, no I swear. I thought you'd be able to rest up after today." He replied quickly. "I am so sorry Spinel!"

"I was so scared...so terrified...I don't wanna see that again."

"You won't, I promise!" He said as she held him tighter.

"I don't wanna try sleeping."

"You don't have to, I promise." He whispered while she gripped him tighter.

"Ok ...ok...please…." She mumbled as she held onto him, as if he could disappear forever if she let him go.

'Oh man, I made things worse.' He thought as he racked his brain, trying to find a way to fix this. 'What do I do now, I made her have a nightmare!'

'I'll never sleep again, I'll just keep my eyes open all night.' thought said as she shook her head. "I don't need to sleep, I kept my eyes open for six thousand year, I can do it again!"

"But don't you get tired?"

"Nope, nuh-uh, never!" She said quickly. "Gems don't sleep!"

"Well...ok, but if you need anything, wake me up." He said as he began to lie down.

"Ok." She said as she kept holding onto him and laid down next to him. "Goodnight Steven."

"Good night...you know, if you want to stay awake you can go do something else." He said with a yawn.

She looked surprised at that and heard him start snoring and let that sink in her head.

'Leave...is he telling me to leave? No, I can't!' She shook her head. 'I'll stay awake and stay right here, I'll make sure he doesn't leave.' She thought as she pulled him closer. 'I'll never be alone, never again, I'll make sure of it!'

She kept her eyes on Steven as the night passed without blinking and when sunrise came Steven started to mumble with his eyes slowly opening.

"Ugh...what a weird dream." He groaned as Spinel perked up.

"Steven, you're awake!"

"Woah!" He jumped from the sudden voice and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, Spinel, you surprised me."

"Sorry, but I'm so excited, I was worried you were never going to wake up!"

"Well of course I was, I just needed sleep." He sat up and yawned with her moving off his body. "What did you do all night?"

"Waited for you to wake up." She said happily.

"So...you watched me?"

"Yep, you're a much better view than the warp pad on the….you know." She trailed off as she looked down.

Steven nodded and patted her shoulder before getting out of bed and stretched with Spinel getting up and wrapped her arm around his before he headed to the kitchen to grab breakfast. "So, what do you wanna eat?" He asked as they walked down before spotting Amethyst eating everything in sight.

"Nom nom no-oh hey Steven, Spinel." She waved before she went back to munching on a burrito that looked like it was stuffed with all sorts of random stuff.

"Hey Amethyst, did you eat everything in the house again?"

"Course not, I haven't gotten to the marshmallows yet."

"Ok, so donuts for breakfast, lets go Spinel." He sighed as he headed towards the door.

"Yay! Donuts!" She cheered while wrapping her limbs around his and ending up like his 'backpack' again.

"Man, you really don't like walking, huh?" He chuckled as they headed outside.

"This way is more fun and comfy." She chuckled as she snuggled deeper into his back. "Now forward, to donuts!"

"Onward!" He declared running down the stairs and to the mart while Amethyst finished her burrito with a burp and rubbed her chin.

"Hmm, if Spinel wants to stay close to Steven ...then I think I know just the thing she should watch." She grinned. "Oh this is gonna be good!"

(Later)

"Ah, nothing beats a freshly made donut in the morning." Sighed Steven as Spinel nodded happily.

"Yeah, I love this place!" She beamed while bouncing a little. "I wish I could eat a spaceship full of them."

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Hey, Steven!" Called a familiar voice as he turned around to see Connie biking towards them.

"Hey Connie!" He waved with Spinel confused.

"Huh? Who's Connie?" She asked as Steven turned towards her.

"Oh right, you didn't meet her. Spinel, this is Connie. Connie, this here is Spinel."

"Hi Spinel, are you a friend of Steven's? I don't think I've seen you with the other healed gems." Smiled Connie walking over with the gem nodding.

"Yes, I'm Steven's best friend, I make sure not to let him out of my sight."

"Wait, what? I'm sorry, but I think I hold that title." Spoke Connie, caught off guard with Spinel narrowing her eyes.

"I doubt that."

"Well it's true, we've known each other for years." Relied Connie with a hand on her hip and Steven noticing Spinel's eye twitching while her hold on his limbs tightened.

"Well he saved me from the garden, so we're closer!" She snapped with Steven getting a bad feeling.

'This isn't gonna end well.'

"Well we've fought together, we've even fused!" Spoke Connie, finding her competitive side popping out with Spinel letting out a growl.

"I find that a big fat lie! Only gems can fuse with gems." She said as she shook her head. "Even then only gems of the same kind can fuse!"

"Well it's true, me and Steven have fused! Have you two done that?"

"Uh Connie? Maybe we should all stay calm." Spoke Steven feeling the limbs tighten more.

"N-No, but neither have you two! I refuse to believe it!"

"Well we can prove it, right Steven?"

"W-Well, technically yes, bu-" he said before Connie took his other hand.

"Then lets do it, lets show her!"

"Uh Connie, now might not be a good time." He whispered.

"What, are you taking her side?"

"What? No, I-"

"S-Steven? Are you...abandoning me?" Spoke Spinel with horror making him shake his head.

"No! No I'm not, look Connie, it's great to see you, but maybe you and me can talk? In private? Spinel, do you mind getting off? I just need to talk to Connie for a bit, but it won't take long." he promised as Spinel looked at him nervously. "I promise I'll be right back, ok?"

She looked between him and Connie while glaring at the girl and nodded. "Fine, but I'm not removing my arm."

"That's fine, I just have to go talk to Connie quick." He replied as she removed her limbs, save for one, and walked over to Connie and lead her away as the arm stretched. "Connie, what was that? You sounded like you had to prove a point and didn't let me get a word in to explain."

"I-I'm sorry, I just...I felt like she was getting on my nerves, and I just ...I don't know, felt like I had to prove myself?" she blushed and looked away embarrassed. "I didn't mean to sound like my mom there. Sorry."

"Well Spinel's kinda...sensitive." He replied before he started telling Connie the story with Spinel tapping her foot and glaring at the back of Connie's head and not listening in on them.

'Who does she think she is, barging in like that and telling me that she's his best friend? She wants him, she wants to take him from me!' She clenched her other hand and started to enlarge it behind her back. 'Well no way is that gonna happen! She thinks fusing with him is so cool? Well I bet she can't fight as well as a real gem.' She thought as she readied to hit her. 'One hit and she'll be down for the count, then it will just be me and Steven!'

Connie covered her mouth as she and Steven turned back to the gem, only for her to jump to the side when Spinel brought her fist out with it hitting the sand with a big boom. "Spinel wait!"

"You think I'm gonna let you come here, say Steven's your best friend, and then rub fusion in my face? Then let's see how sturdy you are if you think you're all that!" She roared stretching her legs to propel her forward and brought her fist back and swung it out again with Connie rolling out of the way.

"Spinel, wait! Please, just calm down!" Called Steven tugging on the other arm wrapped around his arm. "Connie doesn't want to fight!"

"She started this fight the second she mocked me and tried to steal you from me, I will not be abandoned again!" She yelled before seeing Connie come running at her. "I'm going to swat you like a bug!"

"Not on my watch!" She called and ducked when Spinel threw another punch while grabbing the arm and spun around it before jumping off it and tackled Spinel down to the sand while wrapping her arms around the gem's body. "Stop fighting please, I understand now, I'm sorry!"

"Don't lie to me! You don't understand anything!" She yelled raising her free hand up in a fist.

"Spinel, no!" Steven cried as he raced towards her and grabbed her arm. "There's no need to fight!"

"But she...she...she stared it!"

"Yes, but then she tried to end it, so it's over! Just hear her out, please." He pleaded while gripping her arm as she looked at him. "As your best friend, I'm asking you to talk to her, not fight."

'I'm your best friend.' Connie thought as Spinel sighed and lowered her fist.

"Fine...for you."

Steven sighed in relief as Spinel turned to Connie.

"Talk, now."

"Hi, I'm Connie, I've known Steven for awhile and I ...well I got jealous when you said he was your best friend." She admitted with Spinel narrowing her eyes. "You see, we met a few years back, and...well we started being friends when we were kids and hung out a lot. Been on a lot of adventures, did stuff together, but I didn't mean to come across as rude like that." She said as she looked down. "He was also my first real friend so… I didn't want to lose him."

"Well I've known him for 6000 years." She retorted with Steven giving her a look, making her look away and correct herself. "Well...not exactly known him exactly, but I did know who his….his…"

"Mom."

"Mom, was."

"Ah...ok, well… let's start Over, my Names Connie Maheswaran, what's yours?" She asked as she held out her hand.

"Spinel." She replied moving her other hand out and gave her a brief shake and moved her hand back.

"So...Connie, want a donut?" Steven asked with a smile.

"Sure, I could go for one." She said as they all sat back down, Spinel making sure to hold onto Steven again. "So Spinel, are you holding onto Steven because…."

"I want to make sure he doesn't leave me." She said as she bit into a new donut. "This way wherever he goes, I go."

"Uh-huh… and what if he wants to go somewhere on his own?"

"Then I'll hold on of course, just give him some room."

"Ok ...so you just stay with him forever now, is that your plan?"

"Of course, is that a problem?" She frowned.

"Well, you can't keep it up forever, right?" She remarked with the gem narrowing her eyes. "I mean, you do know Steven's only half a gem, right?"

"Half...Gem?"

"As in he's half human."

"...huh?"

"He's half human, he grows older...kinda? And he might not be around forever." She revealed solemnly with Spinel shocked and turned to Steven.

"W-What?! Is this true?!"

"Well… maybe? I have gotten older, but I age kinda slowly, as for dying...I dunno? We're still figuring that one out." He admitted scratching his cheek. "I mean, I'm still here, and I'm gonna be around for a while if that's what you're worried about."

"F-For at least six thousand years, right?!"

"Um ...I don't know?" He admitted with her pupils shrinking.

"No ...no no no no no!" She cried as she stood up and began to run away.

"Spinel wait!" He called as she headed for the temple.

'I knew it was too good to be true, he's gonna leave me! Either intentional or not he'll be gone one day, just like her!' She thought as she entered the house, intent on getting to the warp pad before running into Amethyst.

"Yo Spinel, glad you're back, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Not no-whoa!' She cried as Amethyst grabbed her hand and began to drag her towards her room. "Let me go! I don't want to stay here!"

"Come on, you're gonna love this, I know Steven will." She chuckled as the star door opened up to her trash dump of a room. She started dragging Spinel inside with said gem now perked up.

"Steven… will love this? Show me!"

"Easy there, you gotta wait first." Chuckled Amethyst.

"I waited six thousand years, I'm tired of waiting!" She growled while Amethyst lead her over to a large pile of random junk. "I want to know, NOW!"

"Ok, ok, I gotta get it first, it'll be just a second, I promise." Spoke Amethyst while looking around the junk. "Not here, not here, not h-ah here! Here it is."

"What, what is it?!" She asked desperately.

"This!" She said as she held out an old magazine.

"...Paper?"

"No, it's a magazine." Amethyst opened it and flipped through it. "Something that'll help you out."

"Help me? Help me how?"

"It'll help you get closer to Steven." She replied, making Spinel's eyes widen in excitement. "You wanna be his friend right? Well I got something that's closer than a friend."

"Really? What is it, tell me, TELL ME!" She yelled stretching her face in front of Amethyst who leaned back and grinned.

"It's called a 'girlfriend'."

"Girl...friend? Aren't I already?" She asked in confusion as she scratched her head.

"To a point, but if you wanna be a real girlfriend, you gotta read this magazine and learn what it means to be one."

"Ok, but what is a girlfriend, how are they special?" She asked as she took the magazine.

"Well, they're one of the most important people in their boyfriend's life a-"

"SOLD!" She declared with a grin and started reading through the magazine. "Holding hands...I'm already doing that, right?"

"Well it's a bit different when you're a girlfriend. It means you two really care, and you're technically holding his arm, not his hand."

"Ok, so I'll just hold his hand from now on, what else?" She muttered as she kept flipping through the pages. "Nicknames? What's that?"

"It's names that only you two call each other, you do it to show how close you are."

"So I call him something different? Like what?"

"Well, you can try and make it sound like their normal name, but tweaked. Like...oh! You could try calling him Stevy, or Stevie Pie. Get what I mean?"

"No, but I'll try it." She said as she kept reading. "What is kissing?"

Amethyst gave a snicker. "Oh, it's the biggest thing a girlfriend can do."

"Really?! What is it, tell me, tell me!"

"It's where you put your lips against his, and kiss."

"So… lip to lip contact?"

"Yep, in fact I bet if you go out there and give him a big smooch he'll be all yours." Amethyst said as she tried to hide a snicker.

Spinel looked at the magazine and saw several pictures of couples kissing and looked between them to try and keep it in her head. 'Ok,so you pucker your lips, press them against someone elses and...that's it? Ok, I got this, if I do this I'll be his girlfriend and he'll never leave me!'

'This is gonna be good to see. Steven really needs a good nudge in the right direction or he'll be single the rest of his life. Besides, I'll bet Spinel could learn a whole lot if they're more than friends.' Amethyst thought with a chuckle. 'Plus it'll be funny to see his face when they kiss!'

"Ok...I got it, I know what to do! I'm coming Steven!" She yelled before she ran off back to the door.

"Whoa, wait for me!" Called the short gem as she chased after her. 'I don't wanna miss this.'

"Spinel, where are you?!" Called Steven from the front of the temple with concern. "Are you in here?"

"Steven!" Spinel called, making him smile as he saw her bust out the front door. "I need to do something!"

"Ok, what is it?" He asked as she coiled her legs into springs and shot down towards him. He wound up tackled on his back with a groan and felt her grab his cheeks. "H-Huh? What are y-"

"Pucker up boyfriend!" She cried before crashing her lips against him.

Steven's eyes widened and let out a surprised sound while Spinel herself felt the teen's lips were rather soft.

'Soft...I think I like this kissing thing, am I doing it right? How long am I supposed to stay like this?' She wondered while Steven grabbed at her shoulders. 'I better keep it together a bit longer just to be safe.'

'I-Is she kissing me?! Why?! And why did she call me her boyfriend?!' He wondered, his mind all over the place. 'Why is this happening?!'

Spinel held the kiss up for a few minutes before pulling back while Steven panted for air. "H-How was that, did I do good boyfriend?"

"Uh…." he let out, baffled and gobsmacked with a bright face.

"I-Is that a yes? Should I try again?" She asked nervously.

"Spinel? Why...did you kiss me?"

"Because we're boyfriend and girlfriend, or at least that's what it says in the magazine, now we're even closer!" She smiled with Steven more confused.

"What magazine?"

"She said it would make us closer, even more so than best friends, now you'll never ever ever leave me!" She beamed hugging him.

"Who said that?"

"Amethyst!" She said happily as Steven groaned.

'Ok, now that I should have figured out.' He thought with a groan. 'Ok, so she has wrong info, I need to tell her the truth.'

"Now I'll never have to worry about us being separated, ever again." Sighed Spinel with a smile with Steven feeling conflicted.

"Uh...Spinel?"

"What is it Boyfriend Steven?"

"Um ...actually...the truth is…" He saw her looking at him with intent without losing her smile and gulped before finishing. "The truth is...you can just call me Steven, adding boyfriend to the front might be a mouthful."

"You got it!" She said as she hugged him tightly, unaware of her gem starting to glow.

'Oh man, I couldn't say it.' He thought with a sigh. 'I don't want her to feel sad, or worse. Maybe I'll give this a shot, that way she'll have more time to adjust. Who knows, she might wanna explore Earth on her own. I mean sticking with one person too long can get a bit stale.' He thought as her gem began to turn around, going back to the heart shape it was originally. 'I'll just wait until she finds out what a boyfriend really is, then she'll probably forget about it and move on, right?'

(Next morning)

Steven was starting to slowly wake up in his bed due to the smell of food being cooked and the sound of Pearl humming to herself. "Oh sweet, breakfast!" He said as he got up only to feel something pull him back into bed.

"Morning Steven~" Sang a happy voice. "Sleep well?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Spinel, I slept good, how was your night?" He asked the gem who held him close by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"It was fun, while you were sleeping you mumbled something and made a funny sound with your nose."

"You mean snoring?"

"Yeah, that!"

"Ok...well, let's go down stairs, it's time for breakfast."

"Wait, not yet." She smiled grabbing Steven by the cheeks. "You can't get out of bed without one of these."

"One of wha-" He started before she planted her lips against his. 'Wait, does she still think I'm her boyfriend?'

Spinel hummed and pulled back with a smile and giggle. "A good morning kiss~" She sang while poking his nose. "Boop."

"O-Ok." He said with a large blush as he got up. He headed down the steps with Spinel clinging while Amethyst and Garnet came out of their rooms and saw the two with Amethyst trying not to laugh.

"How you doing Steven, enjoying the new love life?" She snickered as Garnet looked at her and Steven in mild confusion.

"Kinda, sorta." He admitted awkwardly with Garnet adjusting her glasses.

"You know, I saw this coming, but a little bit different." She remarked with only Amethyst hearing.

"Really, how did you see this going?" Asked the small gem curiously.

"In one of the paths, you were part of it." She remarked with Amethyst's eyes widening. "In another, it involved Pearl."

"What?!"

"In one it even involved me, and in another he turned her down and she tried to destroy the world."

Amethyst looked at the two and gulped. "That seems a bit out there, don't it?"

"Considering her wounds, not really." Garnet said, making her pale. "She has severe abandonment and trust issues, she needs this."

"So...I didn't mess up?"

"No, but I wouldn't play matchmaker too much." She said as the purple gem nodded. "For now, let's just watch them and see where this goes."


	119. Alternate Anna and Yuma

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Alternate Anna and Yuma

Series: Yugioh Zexal

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Heartland City, Tsukumo residence-

Yuma was panting as he was currently in the middle of push ups. "One...two...three."

All the while Astral watch on with mixed feelings.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah...I gotta build...muscle mass." He groaned in pain while his arms started to get cramped up.

"But isn't that something you do when in school?"

"This...works...fine…"

SQUEEZE!

And cue him getting a massive cramp in both his arms.

"AH!" he let out before falling down as his arms gave out and groaned. "Ow ...I should have stretched."

"Observation, you need to eat more fiber."

Yuma frowned at that. "It's not just about food, I mean if you don't stretch you'll get cramps."

Astral blinked before noticing a strange flux in the entire dimension, like something just punctured it with a needle for a brief second. "Pardon me Yuma, but I need to check something."

"I'm...ow!" He groaned while getting a cramp on his legs. "Coming…"

"I believe that is alright, you may want to rest your arms."

"No...I'm coming." Yuma groaned while crawling on the ground like a slug.

"I would not recommend that."

And cue-

CRASH!

Yuma falling down the stairs and passed out on the floor.

Astral sighed before floating away.

(Elsewhere in the city)

People were going about their day as normal as usual with several kids going out and dueling their friends in the free space.

However, that was when the peace was shattered by a large explosion from the nearby alleyway followed by a large tear in space appearing from the spot, looking like a rusted demonic gate with broken chains on it. Coming from it was a tall figure with a brown cloak on who fell down onto the ground with a groan and twitched.

The figure groaned while slowly rising up and revealed two things, one a small pair of pistols on their hips and two, a small key with golden curves, a ring on the top of it, a green gem in the center with cracks on it and looked almost ready to break, on the figure's neck with a black chain.

"Wha...What the…" they spoke before turning to the rift and ran at it, only for it to close. "No! What happened?! Where am I!? Why did that happen?!"

The door then dissolved into rust and black energy as the figure looked ready to cry in rage.

"OPEN UP!" they yelled punching at the ground, but it didn't appear.

That was when they looked around and frowned.

"Heartland City? Why am I back where I started from?!" they questioned looking at the towers and buildings and felt a sense of deja vu. "How come everything looks the same? Everything should be bigger and more crowded, but it doesn't look like things changed."

That was when they turned around and saw a light blue figure floating over them.

"Huh? A Barian? No, this one has no chaos energy around them."

The figure turned to him and pointed. "Astral? What are you doing here?! Aren't you back in Astral World?"

"You can see me?" he spoke with surprise.

"Of course I can see you, I can also hear you, and I'm talking to you!" they yelled. "What's going on here? What are you doing back here? For that matter, why am I back here?"

"...what?" He said before seeing the emperor's key around their neck. "And why do you have a fake key?"

"It's real you fucking alien!" They snapped before calming down. "Breath. Don't let those anger management classes go to waste."

"That's not possible." he replied as the figure walked over to him. "Who are you?"

The figure was silent and crossed their arms. "Astral, I swear, if this is one of your jokes, I'm gonna slap you, intangible or not."

He raised an eyebrow before sensing something odd about the key. "I feel all the numbers in that key."

SLAP!

"Well duh! I helped your friend collect them all and now I own them all after you ditched our dimension for your own!" They growled.

"You are an enigma." he remarked holding his chin. "You act and talk as though you've known me for some time, but that cannot be possible."

"Oh yeah? Alright, I'll play along. Tell me, how is that NOT possible?" they asked with annoyance. "Go ahead, tell me how it's nowhere near possible when my experience and memories say otherwise."

"You could be a clone."

They slapped him again, even though it went through him. "Cloning isn't a thing now! Jeez! It's been so long and you still think cloning is possible with our species you stupid...breath. Breath in…breath out...ah…"

"Perhaps showing me your face would help."

"Oh come on, you've seen what I look like, it's not that hard to forget a woman this hot you know." they smirked while hearing footsteps running coming down the alley. 'Great, it's probably some annoying cop who thinks I'm a mental case.'

"Astral! Wait up!"

'Wait…no...it can't be!' They thought as Yuma ran down the alley with a groan.

"Ow...stupid cramps." He groaned while panting a little. "Astral!"

'It's...It's….' the figure stared down at Yuma who got up and felt themselves bite their lip. 'But…'

Yuma himself spotted the figure and was confused, but on guard. "Astral, what's going on?"

"I do not know, but this person here is able to see me and has knowledge about the numbers."

"What?!"

The figure looked at Yuma before letting out a loud hiccup as tears went down the cloak and onto the ground. "Y...Yuma…"

"And she has the emperor's key." Astral concludes before seeing the figure crying very loudly.

"No way!" spoke Yuma before spotting the key and went wide eyed before looking at his own. "But...how?"

"You...You're really...you're really here."

"Um, are you ok?"

GLOMP!

And cue the figure giving him a very affectionate yet slightly tight hug as they cried even louder.

"YUMA!" they cried out with Yuma grunting due to the grip. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"GAH!" He groaned while falling on the ground.

"Oh my god! You're not dead!" They cried out. "I-I thought you died from Don Thousand's powers!"

Astral shivered at the mention of that 'deities' name.

"Can't...breath…" groaned Yuma. "Can't...breath…"

The figure let go quickly, but held Yuma's shoulders and stared at him. "Oh man...you still have that goofy look on your face." they spoke with a joking tone while sniffling. "It's so good to see it, it's been so long…"

He looked lost. "Who are you exactly?"

The figure gasped. "H-How can you not know me?! We've been friends since preschool!"

"Uh...we have?" he looked lost before finding himself hoisted up off his feet with the figure growling.

"Yeah! Think real hard on it you bozo!"

"I-I swear! I don't know! I don't know who you are!"

"Just give me a guess you motherfucking baka!"

"I-I...um…Kotori?"

They headbutted his head hard. "WRONG!"

"OW!" he held the spot with a wince.

"Try again!"

"Um...Cathy?"

BONK!

"WRONG!"

"OW!"

"Again!"

"Um...Droite? Rio?"

BONK!

"WRONG!"

Yuma groaned before growling. "Stop that and take off that stupid cloak!"

They frowned. "Why should I?! You should know me by my voice!"

"I've known Kotori since I was little, and if you're not her, than I don't know you!" he grabbed at the hood and yanked it off, only for his eyes to slowly widen.

For in front of him was a tall twenty five year old woman with dark yellow eyes, long reddish orange hair with two long bangs going down her cheeks and had three long ponytails, two on both sides of her head and one on the back of her head that reached to her large ass, an H cup chest, wearing a dark pink shirt with a skull on it, a dark brown cloak on her back like a cape, black elastic pants with white saddles, black gloves that extended to her elbows with golden lines on each of the fingers, a long scar over her right eye with a white mask like visor over her forehead and connected to the bridge of her nose, and had a small pink and black watch with a golden line on the right side of it, on her left arm.

"Kotori isn't your friend baka." She sniffled sadly while her eyes looked very puffy. "I...I am…"

"You...You…You're Anna!" he gaped while she let go and let him fall on his ass.

"Of course I am!" she snapped while clenching her hands. "I can't believe you didn't recognize me!"

"B-But...how can you be Anna Kaboom?!"

"It's Anna Kozuki." She frowned. "I stopped using the kaboom nickname when I faced the Barians, the numbers and a god of chaos! So how in the world do you think I still use that stupid nickname?!"

"Because it's your last name!"

"NO IT'S-" she bit her finger and inhaled and breath out while closing her eyes. "Breath in...breath out...breath in…breath out…"

Yuma looked completely lost while looking to Astral for help.

But he was too busy looking at the sky to help.

'Such perfect cumulonimbus clouds.'

"Ok...I'm gonna ask you some stuff, and you answer them honestly, got it? I gotta try and figure this out." Anna sighed. "And no lying or I might blast you with my proton pistols."

"Don't you mean your bazooka?" he sweatdropped.

"Got destroyed by Vector." She grumbled. "Went for pistols, for better hits and kills."

"Ok…"

"Look, focus." she frowned. "This is serious, now first question. When was the first time you ever met me?"

"You tried to kill me with a bazooka while saying I was your first crush."

"..." she sighed. "Didn't happen, that was Kotori, after you accidentally pulled down her panties in middle school."

Yuma blushed and shook his head. "T-That never happened!"

"Next question." she continued, ignoring him. "What was the first number you ever used?"

"Number 39."

"Ok, so that's true. What was the name of Cathy's first pet dog?"

"Dog?" Yuma looked confused. "Cathy doesn't have any dogs, she's a cat person."

"...what?! What?!" She gasped in shock. "But she's a dog person!"

"No she's a cat girl."

"...holy fucking shit." she muttered. "I think I'm starting to see what's going on...but it's so crazy and nutty I don't wanna believe it."

"What?"

Anna sighed before saying. "I accidentally entered another dimension." She then looked at herself. "Oh thank god! No mutations or side effects! Thank the lord!"

Yuma stared at her like she was nuts with Astral nodding.

"I believe you might be right."

"What?!" gaped Yuma.

"I felt an odd disturbance and that's what led me here. It felt similar, and if she has your key, I believe that the energy from her key, connected to the energy to your key, causing a rift in space and time to occur, letting her cross over here."

Anna took a deep breath and pointed to Yuma. "What I'm going to say is top secret. If you tell it to anyone else, consider yourself a corpse, got it?"

He gulped.

"In my dimension, I graduated Neo Duel Academy under a Duel History major." She said as Yuma fell on his face. "What?"

"Neo Duel Academy…you mean the school that's insanely expensive and hard to get into?"

"Yep." She said with pride. "Was an Obelisk Blue like my mother and was able to pay the tuition bill with...part time jobs." 'Among other things.'

Yuma sweatdropped at that 'secret'. "What kind of jobs?"

"I'll tell you later, but just know they weren't easy." she frowned. "Come on, if I'm gonna tell you more, let's grab a little snack, I'm hungry and wanna see if they still have some of those stands they use to have around here."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that some stands were discontinued and leave it at that." She said before picking up Yuma like a princess and carried him out of the alleyway.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I can walk." he frowned.

"I know, but you look cute in my arms." She teased. "I used to do this to you when we were kids."

He looked at her in disbelief.

(Later)

"Ah man, I miss crepes." smiled Anna biting into her second one.

"So…"

She looked at Yuma. "You want to know about something? Ask away, as long as you get me more crepes." 'Yummy!'

"Can you start from the beginning? The very beginning."

"Ok, but I don't recall much about being a fetus." She stated with a teasing smirk.

"I mean when we met." he sweatdropped.

"Oh that, well…"

(Flashback)

Yuma, a small little tot, looked around the park while looking for bugs to play with, all the while the other children were playing in the sandbox or playing tag in the distance. He had a bag with a bug net and was hoping to find a rhinoceros beetle.

As he looked around, he noticed a praying mantis on a nearby tree and walked over to it. He grinned and got the net ready before bringing it down.

"Got you!" He grinned before looking down at his prize. "So cool." he moved his net to his bag and deposited the bug inside it and looked around. "What other bugs can I get?"

That was when he saw something pointed and red in one of the bushes.

"Ahah!" he grinned before running towards it.

Poof!

And caught it.

"Got you!" Yuma grinned before pulling out...a small girl in a pink dress and red stockings.

"Get that net…." She growled before grabbing him and judo flipped him into the ground. "OFF ME!"

"OW!" he let out when he fell and groaned with swirls in his eyes as she pulled the net off with him getting up and frowning. "Hey! That's not nice!"

"You're the one trying to put a net on me!"

"That's 'cause I thought you were a bug!"

"I'm not a bug you little brat!" She growled in anger. "But YOU are a cricket!"

"Hey! I'm not little!" he frowned standing in front of her. "I'm bigger than you!"

"No you're not." She stood on her tippy toes. "You're the short one cricket!"

"I'm not a bug!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Both glared at the other while not noticing a wasps nest under their feet.

"Yeah well, who has red hair anyway? It looks silly!"

"A lot of people have red hair! Who even has that crazy hairdo? You look like a cricket and a hedgehog!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I do not!" Yuma growled before they stepped on a wasp.

BZZZZZZZZ!

And started a frenzy of very angry wasps.

"AHHHH!" they screamed and started panicking before running away. Only to get stung everywhere with wasp stings.

(End of flashback)

"And after that we started hanging out." Anna concluded. "Even though we still fought over who's a bug and who's not for a long time."

"I don't look anything like a cricket." he grumbled.

"You do have a resemblance to one." Astral said while looking at the points in Yuma's hair.

"You're not helping!" He yelled as Anna chuckled and ate another crepe.

"So good." She sighed in total bliss. "I feel like I could melt away, the sweets in the future just aren't as good as what they use to be growing up."

Yuma huffed. "Anything else?"

"About the sweets or my life's story?"

"Your life."

"Ah, well we kept on being rivals for most of the school year up till middle school. At that time there was a cosplay ball and everyone was with someone...well…except us."

(Flashback)

We find ourselves in the school gymnasium with the students in various outfits and mingling or dancing.

All except Yuma and Anna, who were dressed as Dark Magician and Yubel respectively, as they sat on some benches, alone and without a partner.

Yuma looked at his cup of punch while Anna propped her head with her hands while looking at the crowd and was pondering on just leaving. 'This sucks.'

'I should've just stayed home.' She thought while looking at Yuma. 'And away from the cricket.'

Yuma caught her looking and looked away with a frown. 'She's probably calling me that stupid nickname in her head, I can just feel it.'

"Cricket."

'Ugh!'

"Want to ditch this place or look for a partner...like you could get one now."

"Hey! I could get one! If they all weren't taken." he grumbled.

"Or because you were scaring the other girls with your loud voice." She muttered out loud.

"You're one to talk."

She stuck her tongue out at Yuma.

"You probably scared the guys off with how loud and rough you are." he smirked.

"Oh shut up." She frowned. 'Coming here was a big mistake.'

Yuma sighed. "You got that right."

"Especially when you're alone." Anna grumbled. "And almost naked with these costumes."

"I just got mine because it was the only one I could get. Don't know what your excuse is."

"My mom wanted me to dress up like her." Anna muttered. "And dad loved the idea."

"Your mom thought it was a good idea to dress you up like that?" he sweatdropped. "But it's so…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Just spit it out." She deadpanned.

"You look like you're nearly naked."

"...so?" She sighed.

"Then why complain about being almost naked?"

"Because I have underwear under this thing." Anna grumbled. "My moms...and they're itchy." 'And so are the wings! Gah! Mom! Why do this to your only daughter?!'

'Didn't need to know that.' blushed Yuma.

Anna noticed the blush and looked away. "J-Just stop talking about my costume."

"No need to worry, I'm leaving." he tossed his punch in the trash. "I didn't even wanna come, but my sister and grandma talked me into it."

"Well my dad wanted me to find my 'betrothed'." She sweatdropped. "He still thinks that word means friend, even after his Duel Academy days."

"Doesn't it?" asked Yuma innocently.

"No. It means soon to be wife."

"You're getting married?!" he gaped.

"NO!" she blushed. "H-He's just dense and has no idea what he's saying!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Even mom calls him dense!" she turned and stomped off to the exit.

Only to find a guard blocking her path.

"No leaving the ball until the end of the night."

"Oh come on! I'm not having any fun at this stupid dance."

The man picked her up, placed her back on the bench, and walked back to the door. "No exceptions."

"Hey!" She growled while Yuma laughed and accidentally touched her right hand. "Shut up!"

"Wow, that went real well."

"Why you-"

"Hey." One kid in a Gagaga Girl costume said while pointing to their hands. "Aren't you two going to dance? It's almost the love song finale."

They looked at their hands and blushed before taking them away.

"N-No way! Why would I dance with this cricket?!"

"Or to this bug!"

"Are you sure? You two are the best ship in the school."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ship." She pointed to both of them. "Aka, a couple. You two are the number one ship in Heartland City."

"...WHAT?!" they gaped with bright faces.

The girl pointed to the middle of the room. "Go out there and dance you two lovebirds."

"We're not a couple!"

She turned to the crowd. "Hey everyone! The ship don't want to dance! Will you allow such a cute pair of monsters wallow in pity or do you want to see them dance!?"

And cue the entire student body cheering yes.

"Then make room for the couple!"

"Uh uh, no way, I'm not dancing." spoke Yuma firmly.

"Y-Yeah!" Anna blushed before some students pushed them into the middle of the room as the spotlights turned pink and landed on their forms as romantic music blared in the background. "Hey! We're not-"

"Dance dance dance dance dance." The students chartered while they clapped their hands in unison, making the two blush bright red.

'I can't believe they're putting us on the spot.' Yuma thought while Anna started to look like a tomato as she accidentally activated her wings and made them twitch like she was shy.

'Gah! Why me?!' She thought with anger. 'I get it but...he's not even that hot!'

'Maybe I can make a run for it.' wondered Yuma.

The music kept on playing as the two unfortunate dancers looked into each other's eyes and started to slowly see each other...in a different light. Like they were slowly revealing their inner selves.

"Uh...Anna?"

"What?"

"Do you think...maybe we...should give it a shot?"

"Why?!" She blushed while her heart started beating faster.

"Well...because it might be fun?" He said with a blush. "I mean, it's gotta be more fun than sitting down, right?"

"True…" She said as they started to unconsciously dance to the rhythm of the music. "Just don't trip over my feet."

"Like I could." He smiled as the students cooed at them.

'He's gonna trip over my feet, I just know it.'

(A few minutes later)

Both danced on while the other students left for the night, all the while in a dream like state you can only find in fairy tales. They stared at the other while not realizing they weren't tripping over the other.

'This is nice.' Anna sighed happily. 'Is this how mom felt when she was with dad that one time?'

'Man, who knew it'd feel this good to dance with someone? I feel light on my feet.' He thought while the music started to enter its climax.

Both kept on dancing until they moved closer together and looked as if they were one person now. But right as it seemed they were about to kiss, the music came to an abrupt end.

All because the guard pulled the plug on the music. "Go home."

They blinked and saw their lips were almost touching. They reeled back and looked away from the other in the blink of an eye.

'Too close!' Anna blushed while accidentally activating her third eye and sent a laser blast at Yuma, sending him flying into the punch bowl. 'Crap! Damn it mom! Why did you add that feature to the costume?!'

"OW!" He groaned while getting up and glared at her. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" she blushed. "That was a complete accident!

He threw some punches at her.

"GAH! CRICKET!" she growled before tackling him and started grabbing at his face.

(End of flashback)

"And that's how we started a ship." Anna sighed while finishing her crepe. "And caused the school to catch on fire from my laser eye and your punch to the face...and my left eye."

Yuma sweatdropped. "And the scar?"

"Got that from a sword to the face."

"So wait, you mean you and me...got together?"

"Well duh." She smirked. "After that night we became a couple, met each other's parents, but we didn't kiss until much later. Just hugged and punch each other's ribs, lightly that is."

Yuma blushed at the image while really caught off guard, and tried imagining that happening with him and the Anna from his world.

"What?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you blushing?"

"N-No reason."

"Spit it out." She deadpanned.

"Really, it's nothing."

She gave him a glare. "Yuma Tsukumo."

He gulped.

"You really don't want me to make you tell me, do you?" She cracked her knuckles. "Well? Do you?"

'Oh no!' He thought in fear.

"You got three seconds to talk."

"Ok ok! I-I'm just...surprised!"

"Why?"

"I-It's because my Anna is crazy!"

She blinked and looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"She's…well she's not like you." he admitted. "I mean, when we first met, it was during the tournament, and she had this hovering bazooka she used on me and Kotori. Apparently she had a crush on me, but it was a misunderstanding and she just got the names mixed up. I still don't get how she can fly around on that thing and not get arrested, she was firing at us wherever we ran to."

Anna stayed silent while her hands twitched and started moving towards her pistols. "..."

"But, I don't want to worry about her." he spoke with a serious look. "What I wanna know more about is...what happened when I didn't make it."

"..." she looked at Yuma before sighing. "I'll tell you after I find this bitch and give her a stern talking to."

"No, you don't need to do that."

"I'm still going to do it regardless." She frowned and crossed her arms. "Plus she blasted you! That's just immature."

VOOOOOOM!

And cue a pink hovercraft flying passed her and caused the crepe she was holding in her hand to land on the ground.

"YUMA!"

"Oh no she's found me!"

She placed her hood up and looked up to see a young girl on the hovercraft. "..." she pointed at her. "Hey! You destroyed my crepe! You better have some money to pay for that snack!"

"Huh?" Anna swervied the craft to a stop and landed. "What are you talking about?"

She pointed to the crepe. "You made me knock it over. Also...holy crap, did I really have a flat chest? Wow...puberty really hit me later in life."

"HEY!"

"Don't yell, I'm right in front of you."

"I'm not flat!" she shook her fist. "I'm growing just fine!"

"Yeah." She deadpanned before pointing to Yuma. "Also, stop blasting my pal here. If you have a crush on him, why kill him with that bazooka of ours?" 'So this one's pink...huh, mine was all black. Must be the dimensional differences.'

"I-I-I don't have a crush on that baka!" she stuttered with a blush.

"Then how come you're getting flushed?"

She turned bright red before aiming her bazooka at her. "S-Shut up!"

The woman deadpanned and looked at her with a very serious glare. "Don't even try it. I've been blasted by rocket launchers AND survived being in the middle of space. Your little toy would just piss me off further and trust me, you don't want me to hit my boiling point."

"Then quit talking nonsense lady!"

She pushed the weapon away with one finger. "I'm trying to have an adult conversation with you. Now." She slapped her on the cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you retarded or something?!"

"OW!"

"Who gave you the right to wave around that thing like a toy? You could kill someone if you don't know what you're doing!"

"Huh? My bazooka isn't a toy!"

"Then why didn't you register it to the Heartland City firearms unit?! Or even TRIED not to attack random people!" She growled. "Using a bazooka for intimidation is fine and dandy but attacking everyone around you and HURTING people in the process? That's borderline terroristim! And why aren't you in jail right now?!"

"I didn't hurt anyone!"

She glared as Anna gulped.

"Um...maybe I did?"

The woman facepalmed. "You. Are. An. Idiot."

Yuma nodded behind her with Anna frowning.

"Hey! Don't just agree with her so fast." She frowned.

"Um…"

"Don't answer her." The woman sighed. "She might melt your brain with her idiocy." She then crossed her arms. "Now tell me, if you ever fall in love with Yuma, and yes it will happen, what exactly will you do to him when your frustrated and upset? Talk it out or blast him every time he talks to anyone with a rack and a set of buns?"

"What?"

"Breasts and asses you idiot."

"I know that!" she blushed. "B-B-But I said I don't like that baka! He's too loud and annoying!"

"You're one to talk!" he retorted.

"Shut up!" Anna yelled while aiming the bazooka at him again, only for the woman to grab it and throw it a few feet away. "Hey!"

"Stop yelling." She frowned. "You're giving me a headache."

"He started-" her mouth was covered by the woman.

"Nooo, technically speaking, YOU started it when you got his name confused with someone else."

"Mmm!"

"Also you continued to chase after him afterwards. Either you're dense as a brick wall or you're trying to get his attention. I admire your determination but…" she removed the hand from the mouth. "You suck as a love struck woman. Actually a human being to be exact."

Anna turned red with anger and shook with steam coming from her ears.

"Now, either take your weapon and leave, or I'll call the cops."

She growled before grabbing the weapon.

BOOM!

And blasted her point blank.

Anna growled before noticing the woman was behind her with a dark look in her eyes.

"Wrong move brat." She growled while her eyes looked as cold as a glacier. "Wrong move."

"H-How did you get there!?"

"I just stepped to the side." She said while pointing to the spot, which had a large blast mark near the ground and a set of footsteps that seemed to be etched into the concrete. "You learn a thing or two after fighting Barians and entering the Neo Domino City Special OPs for ten years."

'Special ops?!' thought Anna and Yuma at once with wide eyes.

The woman sighed in anger. "To think, you are a bitch. Perhaps a duel with you would be a pathetic idea, especially if you blast at your opponents like an idiot."

Anna growled hearing that. "You challenging me? Then you're on!"

The woman shook her head before raising her left arm and brought out a large duel disk in the shape of a cannon with a dark yellow lightning bolt on the front of it as her visor glowed and became pixelated. "If I'm really in the past, my ARC system might be too advanced for you."

"What are you on about?"

"Nothing important." She deadpanned before firing the cannon in the air and caused a black ball with yellow spots on it to appear in the air and caused a large yellow and black field to cover the city. "ARC System engaged. Activate Number System alpha beta zeta."

The duel disk glowed while an extra slot appeared over the eyeball with Astral based letters and numbers appearing all over it as the woman's pendant began glowing a dark yellow hue and connected a black light onto the symbol.

"ZEXAL System activate. Omega alpha." The woman said while the cannon opened up and became a large gauntlet with steam pistons on the elbow and arm. "ARC System complete."

"Woah!" spoke Yuma putting his own D-Gazer on. "This is way cool."

"Thank you Yuma." The woman said while giving a thumbs up. "I named most of the systems after most of your accomplishments. Like the numbers and ZEXAL stuff. You are essentially my muse in system making."

He blushed with embarrassment at the praise.

"Hey! Are we gonna duel or what?" frowned Anna with hidden jealousy. "Take the cloak off so I can get a good look at you lady."

"Why should I? For all you know I might be naked under this cloak." She teased. "Or are you into naked women?"

"N-No you perv!" She blushed. "Now take off the cloak!"

The woman deadpanned before taking off her hood. "Persistent brat."

"HOLY SHIT!" cried Anna seeing an older looking version of herself. "You...You ...You're me?!"

"I'm not you. I'm Anna Kozuki." She frowned. "And you are just a brat that has a temper tantrum every time someone speaks badly about their actions."

"I do not!"

"Just take out your duel disk and see if you can even last a turn or two with an Obelisk Blue graduate." Anna said while tapping her foot.

"Fine!"

Anna Kozuki: 8000

Anna Kaboom: 8000

"You first." Kozuki said with a mock bow.

Kaboom glared and drew.

Kaboom's hand: 6

She looked at the cards while seething with rage. 'If she's supposed to be me, then her deck must be the same.'

"I'm waiting." Kozuki said calmly. "And I'm starving for crepes. So go on so I can leave and get some more with my pal Yuma."

"Shut up and let me think!" She growled as Kozuki looked at her nails.

'Oh my, I got a hangnail.'

"I'll summon Lionhearted Locomotive!"

A green steam train appeared while steam came out and covered the area.

Lionhearted Locomotive- ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100

"Then I'll put one card face down and end my turn."

Kozuki's hand: 6

She looked at her hand before saying. "First I summon Tainted Loco in attack mode."

A dark covered train with twin cannons on its sides appeared on the field while smoke came from its sides.

Tainted Loco- ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000

"Then I activate its effect, I can activate one spell card from my hand without any problems in exchange for one card being placed in the graveyard." She said while smirking. "Now I activate Rails of Destiny!"

A large railway covered in golden light appeared on the field as it connected to the deck.

"Now by sacrificing my monster, I can overlay that monster with any number of cards I send to the graveyard by its total level." She smirked while the number 27 appeared on her lenses. "Now I overlay the chaotic darkness."

A dark galaxy appeared on the field as a large storm cloud formed over the field.

"Come forth! Number 27: Dreadnought Dreadnoid!"

A large gray train-like ship with its number on the side, a yellow core on the tip of the ship, giant cannons sitting on the hull, sides and back of the boat, appeared from the depths and realigned its cannons to face Kaboom.

Number 27: Dreadnought Dreadnoid- ATK: 2200/DEF: 1000

"Wow!" spoke Yuma. "That's huge!"

Astral looked at the ship while surprised this number even existed.

"Now I activate Rails of Destiny's other effect." Kozuki chuckled. "When it's used, for one turn your monsters lose about three hundred attack points."

"What?!"

Lionhearted Locomotive- ATK: 2400-2100

Kaboom paled.

"Now time to destroy that ship." Kozuki said while the monster aimed all its cannons at the train. "Go! Dread Barrage!"

BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM!

Kaboom: 7900

"Also." Kozuki smirked. "Since I destroyed a monster, at the end of my battle phase, I can summon a level ten or eleven Xyz monster and add half my number's overlay units to it."

The ship let out a loud noise as a dark galaxy appeared on the ground and the number 81 appeared on Kozuki's visor.

"Now come! Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora!"

A massive train with four light green legs, a large upper body with a giant orange lined cannon in the center of it appeared from the ground and caused steam to pour out of it.

Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora- ATK: 3200/DEF: 4000

"That...That's insane!" gaped Kaboom. "Where did you get cards like those?!"

"My adventures with Yuma." She deadpanned. "As for how I got it, I obtained it when I was your age, after a certain event lead to my pendant to come into my possession. Now, I just place two cards and end my turn."

Kaboom's hand: 5

Kaboom gulped seeing the two cards and felt envious. 'How can I even defeat those...those...monsters?!'

Kozuki yawned while fine tuning the disk. 'Looks like the core needs some recharging. Better find a solar panel after this duel.'

'No! I can't get cold feet, the duel's just started! Me or not, I'm gonna show her what I've got!' She thought while Yuma was a little confused about the numbers.

"When did we ever battle these numbers Astral?"

"Never."

"Huh? What do you mean? We must have."

"No, remember this Anna is older than you are, thus she must have encountered more numbers then you have. As for the key around her neck." He frowned slightly. "I sense a similar presence within it."

"Wait what? But didn't she explain-"

"No. She didn't explain much, just her past up to your introduction to me. Meaning she's either withholding information or trying not to tell us the entire truth." Astral interrupted. "But let us watch this duel and find out the answer to this troubling dilemma."

"I'll summon Ruffian Railcar!"

A red and gold train with a pissed off face appeared on the field while making a very low hissing sound from the steam.

Ruffian Railcar- ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000

Kaboom smirked with arrogance. "And now I'll use it's effect and hit you with 500 points of damage!"

Kozuki: 7500

Kozuki looked at the train while shrugging off the train's effect. "That tickled. Not even worth even considering that an attack."

"Then I'll put down one card and end my turn."

Kozuki's hand: 5

She chuckled before pointing to Number 81. "First, I use its overlay unit to make my Dreadnoid unaffected by card effects for this turn."

BOOM!

The monster blasted the smaller ship with an orange ball of energy as it covered the ship in a barrier.

"Then I use a special effect." She grinned. "I use my Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora as a material for my new monster."

A large yellow galaxy appeared under her as the giant ship turned into a ball of light.

"Come forth, the cannon of destruction." She cackled as a large ship appeared. "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Judgement Liebe!"

A titanic train like airship with large cannons, a dark green and orange line design, and a massive cannon with a red cockpit behind it appeared from the galaxy and let out several warning fires from its barrels.

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Judgement Liebe- ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000

"Astral?"

"Yes?"

"I think I feel like asking Anna if I can use that card." he admitted with awe.

"You can." Kozuki waved to him. "You only had to ask."

Kaboom frowned at that while seeing green. 'Damn it, I want that card too!'

"Anyway." Kozuki smirked. "When I use one overlay unit on my ace, it gains two thousand attack and defense points for the rest of the turn but I have to attack with it only, no other monsters."

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Judgement Liebe- ATK: 4000-6000/DEF: 4000-6000

Kaboom went wide eyed and exploded in rage over that card's effect. 'Aw come on!'

"Also when attacking, my monster can fire at you for as many overlay units I have plus one. So go! Super Rail Judgement Barrage!"

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM!

Kaboom: -28,100

She went flying while hitting a wall and had the wind knocked out of her as Kozuki's gauntlet changed back into a normal duel disk.

"Huh, two turns." She said calmly. "Looks like I got a new record for the shortest victory in my entire dueling career."

"Wow!" Yuma cries out in amazement. "That was awesome Anna!"

She chuckled while the smaller Anna twitched with rage and grabbed her bazooka and aimed it at them. "Don't you-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Anna wait!" called out Yuma.

"JUST SHUT UP YUMA! SHUT UP!" She snapped in pure envious rage. "I'M TIRED OF DEALING WITH THIS FAKER!"

The older woman pinched the bridge of her nose. "You really are trying my patience. And there are no fakers here, just a mature adult and a trigger happy child."

The younger Anna growled before letting loose.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

The older Anna's pendant glowed a dark red before covering the two in a barrier and after the bullets and muscles stopped firing, it vanished. She saw the young girl going pale and looked at Yuma before letting lose a heavy sigh. 'I hope she doesn't say anything bad about him or I'm killing this brat, a dimensional copy or not.'

"W-WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"She's you." Yuma got out while still amazed about the barrier. "But nicer and not a bitch."

The younger version growled and pointed her bazooka at Yuma. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

"That's it." the older Anna ran over and kicked the bazooka away while also slamming her fist into the smaller Anna's sternum.

"AH!" She cried out before getting kicked in the stomach and got knee kicked in the face.

"I have been nice with you, but you pushed my rage for TO LONG!" She growled while continuing to kick the girl in the face. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LOVE OR BEING HUMAN!"

Yuma flinched and had to look away to avoid looking at the blood with Astral not bothered.

"YOU THINK BLASTING PEOPLE CAN MAKE THEM LOVE YOU?! HA YOU ARE A BITCH!" She growled while kicking harder. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! UNLIKE YOU I LOVED MY YUMA! I WAS ABOUT TO KISS HIM BEFORE HE WENT TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM DON THOUSAND! THE FUCKING GOD OF CHAOS! AND HE DIED FROM FUCKING EXAUSTION BECAUSE HE HAD TO KEEP HIMSELF FROM GETTING KILLED!"

CRACK!

SNAP!

"AND HIS FRIEND HAD TO SEAL THAT BASTARD IN THIS PENDANT INSEAD OF HIMSELF BECAUSE HE WAS IN COMPLETE GRIEF! HE EVEN HAD TO GO HOME AFTER TELLING ME THAT FUCKING NEWS!" She growled while braking her arms. "FOR TWENTY FIVE YEARS I WORKED MYSELF TO THE BONES TO KEEP HIS NAME ALIVE! FROM MAKING TOP OF MY CLASS TO MAKING A FUCKING DUEL DISK BASED ON HIM! HIM! AND EVERYTIME I LOOK AT YOU I SEE YOU DISRESPECTING HIS **NAME! YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU FUCKING EXUSE OF A HUMAN BEING! YOU WANT LOVE?! EARN IT AND TRY TO LIVE BY THE FUTURE! NOT BLASTING HIM TO OBLIVION! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS! LIKE ALL THE OTHER SHITS THAT I HAD TO KILL!**"

"ANNA STOP!" yelled Yuma running over and grabbing her arm. "That's enough!"

She panted in rage while the younger version was completely bludgeoned. "**Ah...ah...ah**...ah…"

"It's over, it's over, just calm down."

"Ah...ah…" She panted while looking at the girl. "You're lucky. If he didn't stop...you would be another casualty in my hit list...now get up."

The young girl groaned in pain.

"I said get up!"

"Anna! Stop!" yelled Yuma. "Just stop, right now."

She frowned as the girl got up and grabbed at her shirt. "Run, run away and never come near me or Yuma again or I swear on my mother's life, I will kill you in the most gruesome way ever imagined by humans."

The young Anna shivered while looking at the older one in the eyes.

"Go!" She snarled while dropping the girl on her butt.

Anna screamed and took off running.

The woman panted while taking very long deep breaths. "Ah...ah...damn. I haven't gotten this angry since...well ever." 'Still can't believe I have that rage inside me.'

"Don Thousand." Astral said gravely. "To think I would seal it in the Emperor's Key and gave it to you. Either you have a strong connection to the barian or...you really cared from Yuma."

She looked at Astral and sighed. "He was my world. Losing him was...too much."

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

"...yes. And I thought we could get married, but that dream shattered the day you brought me this key." She said sadly. "It broke me to the point I became an OP's member and…a Neo Rare Hunters Organization."

"What?!" Yuma cried out. "But they're bounty hunters!"

"...it paid the bills and...helped me forget." she admitted closing her eyes while gripping the key. "It dulled the hole in my heart."

Yuma looked at her with a sad look on her face. He saw her slowly start to cry and felt that hit him right in the chest.

"I..I...I can't...forget...the dreams...sniff…" she spoke biting her lip.

'Oh no!' He thought while seeing her crying and felt compelled to hug her. He moved over and patted her back. "Hey, it's gonna be ok."

"Sniff...sniff...sniff…" she sniffled before wrapping her arms around Yuma and pulled him into a hug. "OH YUMA WHY!?"

"Gah!"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!"

'Wow, she's strong.' he thought while trying to keep patting her back.

"WHY?!"

(One hour of hugging later)

"Sniff…" Anna sniffled while Yuma looked as white as a ghost.

'I can't...breath….' He thought while his spine cracked a little.

"Sniff…" Anna cried while Astral watched them.

'Five ribs cracked…huh. She must have lifted a lot of weights.'

"Thank you Yuma…I've been feeling like I was gonna go mad, I haven't cried that much in so long." She said while hugging him still.

"Y...You're welcome…" he gasped out in pain. 'I'm not gonna last….'

She let go of him while patting his head. "So...are you mad at me? Sad that I'm not a pure girl anymore? Or you don't want to be friends with me…?"

Yuma groaned and rubbed his back. "Give me a sec...I need to...pop my spine back."

She blinked before striking his back, causing it to pop. "There you go."

Yuma jumped and hissed, but felt the pain fade away quickly. "...ow."

Anna rubbed her right arm. "So….you want me to go?"

"Anna...why would I want that?" he asked bluntly. "I'll admit, hearing all that was a lot, and seeing you do that to...Anna was brutal, REALLY brutal, but that doesn't mean I'm cold enough to not be grateful." he admitted. "I mean, you doing all that, going through so much, just for me? That takes a lot of guts and courage, and it makes me feel touched you felt that way to the other me."

"..." she looked at him with surprise. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

And cue her kissing him on the lips multiple times.

"Mmmm!?" Yuma let out with wide eyes.

(Two long hours of kissing later)

CHU~

CHU~

CHU~

"A-Anna!" he cried out trying to hold her head away while covered in lipstick marks...somehow, when she's not wearing any. "That's enough kissing!"

CHU~

Anna blinked before kissing him again and moved back with a blush. "S-Sorry...got caught up in the moment."

"I noticed!"

She blushed again. "So...since I have no house here…um...can I stay with you?"

"Well…I guess? I mean I'd have to talk to my sister and grandma."

And cue another kissing spree.

"Not again!"

(Omake)

-Tsukumo residence-

"I'm home!" Yuma yelled while entering the house, only for his sister to see his lip stick marks.

"Yuma? Where did you get those?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Um...Akari." He sweatdropped while pointing to Anna. "This is Anna Kozuki, and she's the one that kissed me."

"Hello." She bowed. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance again."

"...Yuma, I've seen Anna before, and this isn't her. Anna's your age, and she looks more like Anna's older sister."

"I'm from another dimension." She said with a smile. "And I'm twenty eight right now, a long time as when I saw you last...you started becoming obese."

"..."

"Anyway." She gulped. "Can I stay here for a while?"

She slowly turned to her brother with a non-amused expression.

"What?"

"You can't let strangers into the house."

Anna looked at Akari before saying bluntly. "Your mother, Mirai Tsukamo, she's in another dimension. And she's very nice, despite her being given eternal youth...still can't believe it."

Akari and Yuma looked at her in surprise.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I wanted to hold that information until you were older, but you really matured Yuma."

He blushed at the compliment.

Akari shook her head. "You've gotta be kidding with me, because I'm not laughing."

She shook her head no. "I'm not kidding with you." She then sat at the kitchen counter. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know! But it sounds too crazy."

"So is the fact that Yuma groped me." She lied with an innocent smile.

Akari turned to Yuma with flames in her eyes. "You did what?!"

"I didn't do it!"

Anna chuckled before looking at Yuma. "So, want to sit down and talk about our families?"

"Not when you just lied to my sister!"

She gave a thumbs up.

(One family assembly later)

Anna looked at the resident family members while hugging Yuma lightly. "So, how are you two?"

"Very happy seeing Yuma finally bringing home a girl."

"Baa-chan!" He blushed.

"I see." Anna chuckled. "Well for me, I kicked my counter parts's ass."

He paled at the memory.

"And she's way too old for him." remarked Akari.

"True."

Anna sweatdropped. "That didn't stop Rio from dating her brother…oh bad example. Um...Kite with Droite? Yeah, that's the right one."

"Baa-chan, even if she IS Anna, from another world, she's still an adult, and Yuma's a minor."

"Dimension." Anna said. "And I won't do the sex thing until he's thirty. Kissing is good for me."

"That's still wrong!"

"Not really."

"Baa-chan!"

"There is no law saying that men and women should only date people from the same age group."

"...well yeah."

"But I thought there was." blinked Yuma.

"No there isn't." Anna sweatdropped. "If there were then my dad wouldn't have married Yubel." She then covered her mouth. "Oops...shouldn't have said that out loud."

"Wait...your mom's Yubel?!"

"Well yes." She sweatdropped. "And my dad is Jaden Yuki, the Neo Duel Academy professor of fusion history. Although they are still technically fused...a hermaphrodite if you will."

Akari coughed out her coffee. "What?!"

"Yeah, it's not public knowledge." She sweatdropped. "Although having a mother and father in the same body is kinda odd. But they pull off the sexy mom look quite well. And well...it's not that odd in my opinion."

And like that, Akari passed out with Yuma close behind her.

Only for Anna to punch his neck lightly and looked at the older woman. "Baa-chan, with your blessings can I be Yuma's betrothed?"

"Oh my, I didn't think I'd ever hear that. Kids nowadays have forgotten what that even means."

"So will you bless our union?" She asked as Yuma slowly turned bright red.

"Hmmm, well you do seem like a nice choice, and Yuma might be happy with you."

She bowed. "Thank you baa-chan."

And cue Yuma fainting from overheating.

"Yuma? Yuma? Oh Yuma?"

"Seems like he fainted from excitement."

"Ah." She said before patting his head. "I guess I should put him into his bed. Thank you baa-chan."

"No problem deary." She said before seeing Anna picking Yuma up and walking him up the stairs. 'What a cute pair.'


	120. Rangiku and Toshiro

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Rangiku and Toshiro

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Toshiro felt his eye twitch as he looked at a huge pile of paperwork on his lieutenant's desk, but no lieutenant. "What is she doing, there's papers here from a month ago!" He growled in frustration. He looked around the room for her and even the windows. "I swear if she snuck out to get more sake, I'm gonna make sure she's sober for the rest of her afterlife!"

"Whooo-hooo, yes! I got the stuff and shorty's all gone, time to party!" Came the voice of the missing lieutenant before the door opened and the red headed bombshell walked in with several jars of sake. She giggled with her eyes closed and didn't see Toshiro walking over in front of her. "He's probably so busy he won't notice m-"

"Rangiku!"

"Oh no, busted!" She groaned as she stumbled over to her desk. "Captain, what are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling something was wrong and came here to see how you were doing, and what do I find? More work piled up and you going out to get hammered, again."

"Well, if it makes you feel better I'm only slightly buzzed." She chuckled as she began to pour sake into a cup. "Want some? Wait, sorry, you're too young."

"I'm far older than a mere child." He glowered.

"Maybe, but you sure do look like one." She chuckled as she pinched his cheek, making him slap her hand away.

"Lieutenant, no drinking on the job." He glared snatching the cup away. "Now get back to work and fill out the files from today AND last month."

"Hey, gimme that back, I paid good money for that!" She cried as she grabbed for the cup.

He ducked away and grabbed some of the sake jars. "And now I'm confiscating them until you do your job lieutenant."

"What?! No!" She cried as she grabbed at them and pulled them close, except she somehow managed to grab her captain. "They're mine, I need them!"

"Lieutenant, let go." He let out against her breasts with a frown. "I am your superior officer! I demand your respect!"

"Gimme the sake! Gimme captain, gimme!" She cried before Toshiro broke free and frowned.

"Lieutenant!" He raised his voice as she got one of the jars. "I'm the captain, you are the lieutenant, which means you follow MY orders!"

"Oh sweet sake, come to mama~"

"Lieutenant, listen to me and get back to work and STOP DRINKING!" He yelled out before drawing his sword. "If you don't, I'll make sure you can't drink a single drop here ever again!"

"Aw come on, lighten up captain and have some fun~" She chuckled as he just growled.

"I warned you." He swung his Zanpaktou at the jars, cleaving them in two and spilling the sake on the floor making Rangiku gasp in horror.

"You...you monster, how could you do this?!"

"It's what you get when you don't listen. Now after you clean this up, you will get the paperwork taken care of."

"You jerk, this cost me a whole months wages, you'll pay for this!"

"No, YOU'LL pay." He spoke firmly. "I am getting sick and tired of your disrespect Rangiku, your constant drinking, and shirking your duties. Do you take your duties as a shinigami serious or think this is all a game?"

"I take them seriously, but I also know how to have fun! What's the point of life if all you do is paperwork?!"

"Because it helps matters when we're not out there fighting hollows! We use paperwork to handle budgets, deliver mission reports and briefings, and to let the head captain know if there's any emergencies that require more attention than others. If we don't have that, then we'd all be off doing our own things and causing mass chaos without order. Just purchasing sake itself is part of all that."

"But it's boring and stupid, we're adding beuracracy and paperwork for no good reason, all it does is trap us behind these desks!" She huffed making him groan.

"Look, I have something to go take care of, which means you're in charge of cleaning this mess and doing. Your. Paperwork."

"Ugh, FINE, I'll do it." She grumbled with a pout.

"And keep in mind, if I come back, and find you drinking, I'm going to send in a request to have you transferred to Kenpachi's division."

"Eh?! So mean, you have to lighten up captain!" She groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Just get to it." He said as he began to walk away. 'How did she even get this job?'

Rangiku stuck her tongue out and went to get a mop. 'Stupid shorty, breaking my sake, he didn't ebven blush when he ended up against my breasts, what's a girl to think?!'

(Later)

Kisuke was whistling while currently counting his money from his last sale to Rukia, which was on a need to know basis, but something he couldn't stop smiling about. 'Ah, sometimes I love my job. Oh? What's this, a captain's approaching my shop?' he heard a knock at the door and put the money away in the safe before walking to the door, opened it, and smiled. "Ah, captain Toshiro, what brings you to my humble shop?"

"I need something that will help me, my subordinate refuses to listen to me." He said as he looked around.

"Really? My my, sounds like you're in quite the jiffy."

"Yes, well, I can't take it, for over a hundred years I've had to deal with her slacking off, getting drunk while on duty and treating me like a child." He frowned with Kisuke smiling wider. "Don't you even think about saying a word about that."

"Well you do look quite young, I could give you something that could age you up… but it could also blow off one of your arms."

"I don't need to look older to prove a point, I just want to know if you have something that might be helpful. If not, then I'm leaving."

"Ok, ok, I might have a few things, what did you have in mind exactly, full on mind control, subtle manipulation, or just a book on self help?"

"I don't want to make her a puppet." He crossed his arms. "All I want is to her follow orders and quit acting like a little girl who just wants to goof off."

"Ah, then I think I got just the thing for you, how do you feel about collars or armbands?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I have a bracelet that lets out a small mist of a homebrewed mix I made that makes the wearer more docile, and susceptible to demands." Replied Kisuke. "It also works as a shock collar, with the fact that it'll give them a tiny zap if they go against an order you give."

"I… have several questions on why you have that, it sounds like it could very easily be misused."

"Oh no no no." He waved his fan. "There's a special way to keep it from being used the wrong way. There are certain orders that if given will give the wearer such a shock that it'll knock them out. Such as being ordered to kill someone, abuse them, anything sexual, stuff like that."

"...You mean shock the people giving the orders, right? Not the people receiving them, because being knocked out sounds like it would make the problem worse."

Kisuke blinked at him and rubbed his chin. "This is true...tell you what, are you on a time schedule? Because tweaking that part might take a while."

"How long is awhile?" He asked with a frown.

"How much time do you have?"

"... I managed to last a century with her, I can wait a bit longer, do you have an estimate?"

"Give me about two hours and it'll be ready to go. Now let's talk price."

"Ok, what do you want for it?"

"Let's say…. Half a million yen and…. Data on everything the twelfth division is working on." Said the man as he unfolded his fan to hide his smile.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" Frowned Toshiro. "That data is on a need to know basis, which you don't need to know."

"I'd say I do, who else is going to make antidotes, failsafes and ways to combat the fuck ups Mayuri comes up with, ok?" He countered. "He might be official, but do you really trust him NOT to cause something to bring the Soul Society to ruin? Like, oh, some kind of weird hollow themed zombie outbreak."

"What's a zombie?"

"Living dead, mortal human's corpses brought to life that hunt down other humans and eat their brains, nasty stuff. So, how does that sound? How about just the data or I tell your Lieutenant what you were planning, sound good?"

"Don't you dare."

"Really, the man who was betrayed by the Soul Society might have questionable morals? Who could have guessed!" He cried out in fake surprise. "It's your choice, really I'm not losing anything at the end of any of this."

"...Fine, I can get you half of the data." He growled in defeat.

"Three fourths and we got a deal."

"Fine, give me some time, I'll have it when I come to get the collar."

"Great! Glad we could do business." He said as the white haired man began to leave.

'How am I supposed to get that data?'

(Later)

Toshiro walked towards the 12th division while hoping he could wing it on how to explain him being here if he got caught. 'Ok, you can do this, just walk in, ask for the info and walk out, easy… right?'

When he entered the building and made sure no one was around, he headed deep inside while keeping his senses on high alert.

"Nemu! Where are you, I need that data! We have to burn everything!" Came Mayuri's voice making Toshiro keep quiet as he spotted a computer. "Where is that blasted girl, these computers won't wipe themselves!"

'I need to get the data quick.' Toshiro moved to it quicker and when he reached it, he started to work on downloading it onto a disc. 'Come on, hurry, hurry, I am not going to be that lunatics lab rat if he catches me!'

"NEMU! Answer me or so help me you're going to get it!"

"I'm trying Mayuri-sama, but experiment 105830 has captured me in it's tentacles and is currently trying to violate me."

"Again?! Damn it!"

'Don't imagine it, don't even think about it, just focus on the data.' He thought as a loading screen appeared with a small hourglass that read 25%. "Come on, don't take long." He muttered as he tried tapping the computer to make it go faster. 'Hurry up!'

"Nemu, clench your cheeks shut, I am not going to spend the rest of the day rebuilding you because you failed to keep the tentacles out!"

'Don't imagine it Hitsugaya! This computer needs to hurry up or else someone will see me.' He thought as the hourglass read 60%. 'Just a bit more!'

"Mayuri-sama, it's going for my m-mmmph."

"Damn it, what the hell, just close your mouth and relax your throat!"

'What is happening to her?!' He thought before the computer dinged, signaling it was done. He got the disc out and bolted for the entrance before exiting. 'That was too close.'

"You better not get pregnant damn it!"

(Later)

"Welcome back captain, do you have the goods?"

"Yes, the data and money." He muttered as he dropped them on the counter. "Do you have the bracelet for me?"

"Of course, I'm a man of my word." He said as he pulled out a silver bracelet. "Here you go, just put this on her and you'll be ready to go."

"Did you fix the part we talked about?"

"Yes, I did, and improved on it, the bracelet will only activate to your voice."

"Good." He nodded taking the bracelet while Kisuke took the data and money. "And you're sure it'll work?"

"Of course it will, it's foolproof, just don't have too much fun, ok?" He teased with Toshiro sighing.

"Alright, but if something does go wrong, keep in mind, you won't be able to hide."

"Really, because I'm not the one with a bracelet that controls people and I'm not the captain who sold secrets of the seireitei for it." Chuckled Kisuke making Toshiro's eye twitch before he turned and walked away. "Have fun~"

'Crazy shopkeep.'

(Later)

"Rangiku? I'm back." Called Toshiro entering his division. "Are you finished with your work?"

"Zzzzzz….zzzzzz."

"Rangiku? Where the hell are yo- oh come on!" He groaned finding her at her desk, napping, and holding a sake bottle. "I feel less bad about doing this now." He walked over to her and opened the bracelet and moved it down before closing it on her left wrist. "Ok, now let's give it a try."

"Zzzzzzzz."

"Rangiku, wake up." He said as the bracelet lightly glowed before a translucent gas was released from it and went up to the woman who inhaled it before she grumbled and started to wake up.

"Huh? Wha- what's going on?" She groaned as she rubbed her eyes before noticing her captain and the bracelet.

"Rangiku, what did you do while I was gone?" Asked Toshiro with his arms crossed.

"I got through some of my work… then I remembered my backup sake." She admitted sitting up and stretched her arms with her breasts bouncing with Toshiro sighing.

"So you decided to NOT do what I told you to, again?"

"Hey, I did SOME of the work…"

"Rangiku, do your paperwork, all of it." He ordered firmly with Rangiku groaning.

"But captain, I don't-" She was cut off when she felt a sudden tingle go up her arm, but it was quick and brief, but enough to get her attention while breathing in more of the gas and sighed. "Ok, I'll get on it."

"And you are not to drink anymore sake until you get it ALL done, not one piece of paperwork better be left undone."

"But capta-" She started again only to feel the same tingle. "Yes Captain, understood."

"Good, now did you clean up the sake on the floor?"

"Yes, I did, and I burned the paperwork that was soaked in it just to watch it burn."

"Just for that, you'll be the one ordering new forms for tomorrow."

"I- Yes captain, of course, anything else?"

'Wow, this is really working.' He thought before shaking his head. "No, if you manage to do all that before the day's over, I'll be satisfied."

"Yes captain, anything for you." She said as she got to work. She watched Toshiro walk away and rubbed her head. 'Ok, that was weird. Maybe I drank more sake than I thought, I went with that easier than usual. Eh, maybe if I do a good job he'll go easy on me tomorrow.' She thought as she kept doing the paperwork. 'God I wish I could have some sake.'

(Next day)

"Rangiku? Where are… you?" Toshiro asked as he walked into the office to see an exhausted woman still doing paperwork.

"Hello captain...almost ...done…" She spoke with bags under her eyes.

"I can see that." He replied surprised. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I never left, I wasn't done with my paperwork." She said with a yawn.

'Huh, well she did leave a month's work, and Rangiku finishing it off in one night would be asking too much.' He admitted. "Well you look like you've earned a break, going all night without sleep isn't good for a person."

"I know… but you said to finish… so I have too…"

"Rangiku, you can take a break, ok?" He spoke calmly before Rangiku dropped the pen and sighed with relief.

"Yes captain…"

"Go ahead and take a nap to get some energy, then grab something to wake you up when you're done, just don't do it the whole day, we've got more forms to deal with."

"Got it." She said as she got up before getting a devious grin. "And I know just what to grab that will wake me up when it's time~"

"Good, a nap is meant to be for a few h-wah!" He let out before finding himself picked up by the woman. "Rangiku just what do you think you are doing?!"

"Because you'll be able to wake me up so I don't sleep the day away, of course." She said as she held him close, planting his face in her cleavage. "Now let's go get some sleep~"

"Mmmmmphmm!" He let out squirming as she walked to where her bedroom was. 'Let me go this instant! I can't do that!'

"Oh I need this real bad." She said as she collapsed into her bed, pinning him under her. "Night night captain~"

"Mmmmph!" He let out as he squirmed. 'RANGIKU!' Said squirming rubbing his head against her chest making her giggle.

"You feel so nice, have a nice dream captain~" She said sleepily as she patted his head before she began to close her eyes.

Toshiro felt his eye twitch and tried to get out an order, but it was muffled. 'Oh come on, why is she like this, she's never done something THIS bold before, is this the collar's fault?!'

'He's so warm~' She thought as she snuggled against him happily. 'I could get used to this~'

(Later)

'Rangiku! Wake up!' Thought Toshiro as he tried to wiggle away, he had been trapped by the busty shinigami for the last three hours and he was growing impatient. 'Your nap should be enough, so get up!' He thought as he tried to push her off of him without touching her breasts, but he was having no luck.

"Zzzzzzzz."

'Come on! Damn it, you'll be doing paperwork for the rest of the week if you don't get up now!' He thought while his hand slipped and wound up grabbing at her breast, making her hum in her sleep. 'S-Sorry, don't make that noise damn it, at least just roll over!'

"Mmmm...touchy." She let out before rolling on her side and drooled a little.

'No, no touchy! Wait, can I get free now?' He wondered before trying to slip away, and got away with a pop and sighed in relief. "Thank the Spirit King." He looked at Rangiku and nudged her with his food. "Rangiku, wake up."

"Ugh… ok." She groaned as her arm tingled. "Hello captain, what are your commands?"

"Well now that you had your nap, with me that is." He muttered with a blush. "Go ahead and try to resume your job, just take it easy."

"Yes captain, as you wish." She said before robotically moving back to her desk.

Toshiro got up and went to his own office to do his own work. 'Alright, she should be ok for the rest of the day.' He thought as he looked over at her. 'I have to say this is nice, it's good to see her actually doing her work.'

'That nap worked wonders, I feel like my body can keep moving without any cramps.' Thought Rangiku jotting her signature down. 'I wonder if I should nab the captain for naps more often, that was really nice.'

(Next day)

"Ok Rangiku, we've just been given a mission from the head captain."

"What is it captain, is it in the human world?"

"Yes, he wants us to deal with a swarm of hollows that appeared in the middle of Karakura Town, they believe someone used a hollow bait and want us to make sure they don't grow too much or else Gillians might appear."

"Really? Alright, let's do this, and maybe we can go shopping afterwards!" She smiled. "I've been wanting to see what kind of styles are out now, and after all that paperwork, I'd say it counts as a reward."

"I'll think about it, but remember the mission comes first, ok?"

"Yes captain." 'Sounds like I can get him to do it if we finish up quick.' She thought happily as the captain pulled out his sword.

"Ok, let's go, and remember, be safe, ok?"

"Can do."

(Karakura Town)

When the two shinigami appeared, they already saw hollows around the area with some causing property damage or fighting each other.

"God, what idiot was dumb enough to release hollow bait in a populated city?" Toshiro muttered in annoyance. "Rangiku, remind me to find out who when we're done."

"Yes captain." She said with a nod as her arm tingled again. 'That's weird, why does that keep happening? It's been going on for a bit.' She thought as she looked down at the arm only to notice the bracelet. 'Huh, I forgot the captain gave me this. I should say thanks, he hardly ever gives me gifts.' She thought with a small smile.

"I'll head east you head west, ok? We'll meet back up in an hour or when we're done."

"Right away captain." Rangiku headed off west and spotted a hollow stalking around a house and smirked. "Growl, Haineko!"

"Souls, souls, where are you, I need sou- ACK!" It was cut off as the cloud of ash hit it and started cutting into it's flesh while being engulfed by it. "Nooooo!" It cried before it's mask was reduced to ribbons and it began to disintegrate.

"One down, a bunch more to go." She said with a sigh as she jumped ahead to get to work.

(Later)

"Hah ...ha...that's… the last one." She panted as she wiped the sweat off her brow. "I thought it was never gonna end…"

"Rangiku, where are you, are you done?" Called the captain, making her perk up.

"I'm over here, I just finished!" She called before her captain landed down in front of her and looking a bit torn up and banged up. "Woah, what happened?"

"I got overconfident and a few hollows managed to ambush me." He admitted with a groan. "You ready to head back to the seireitei?"

"Actually, this is perfect." She smiled. "We can stop at the mall and grab you something nice to wear."

"Really? Do we have to? Can't we just leave?" He asked with Rangiku pouting.

"Please captain? It'll be fun."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, I worked all night on paperwork, remember? I earned this!" she remarked firmly with Toshiro looking at her and sighed.

"Alright, we did take care of them ahead of schedule, but don't go crazy."

"Great, let's go!" She said as she grabbed him and began to flash step towards the mall.

'I suppose the work she put in did matter, so being a little lean this time won't be a bad thing.' He thought reluctantly. 'I mean, what's the worst that could happen?'

(Later)

'I should have seen this coming, I really should have.' he thought in annoyance while his eye twitch got worse. "Rangiku?"

"Yes captain? What is it?" She asked while trying not to snicker.

"How are these clothes 'my style' as you put it?"

"Uh-huh, definitely." She said with a quick nod.

"And this leash and harness thing?" He asked with a frown.

"It's to help make sure you don't...wander...off." She spoke while having trouble keeping it together.

"Uh-huh… are you sure? I feel a bit ridiculous."

"Oh come on, just look at yourself in the mirror, you look just...precious." She almost felt herself bust a gut if she didn't bite her finger.

"Ok, but why aren't you wearing anything like this?" he asked as he walked towards a mirror. He was wearing what looked like a blue t-shirt with a cartoonish animal face on it with blue jeans, and with a blue harness over his arms and legs with Rangiku holding the end. Said woman was wearing a pair of black heels, tight black pants and a white dress shirt that showed off her cleavage and a pair of sunglasses.

"Well they didn't have anything like that in my size of course." She said with a smile as she patted his head. "Besides, you look better in that."

"I feel like a fool." He grumbled.

"Noooo, you look great. I already paid for them so let's walk around, see the sights, ok?"

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll drag you." She said with a smile as she gave the leash a short tug. "Come along captain."

"Hey, stop that Rangiku!" He shouted, making her freeze.

"Yes captain." She replied.

"Rangiku, you are going to-"

"Aww, that's precious." Spoke what looked like a middle aged housewife passing by with a smile. "Is this little fella your son?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, he's my little Toshi, isn't he just adorable?" She said as she snapped out of it.

"Oh he looks absolutely precious. How old?"

"I am several thou-" He started before Rangiku put her hand over his mouth.

"Eight, he's eight."

"I have a son who's just a few years older, but he still acts like a six year old sometimes. It feels like it'll take forever for him to really act his age."

"Yes, it can be quite hard, but you gotta love them, right?" Rangiku replied with a smile. "He can be a real handful when I'm not watching him."

'Wait, is she claiming to be my mother?!' Shought Toshiro who tried to speak up over the hand. 'Damn it, I am several thousand years older than this country, I will not be treated like this!'

"Seems he's getting a bit fussy, I better get him out of here before he throws a temper tantrum." Chuckled Rangiku as she began to drag the enraged captain away. "Come on Toshi, let's go."

"Wow, she sure looked young to have a child that big. Wonder what her secret is." Muttered the woman to herself.

Once she and Toshiro were far enough away Rangiku removed her hand. "Well, that went well captain."

"Rangiku." Muttered the white haired captain with a glare. "What made you think that was a good idea?"

"I thought it would be funny, duh." She smiled with him grumbling.

"Rangiku, you are to never do that again, EVER. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah ye-" She said before freezing. "Understood captain, that will never happen again."

"Good, now let's head back to the Soul Society."

"Yes master." She said as her arm tingled again, making him frown.

'Master? That's a first.' He thought before brushing it off. 'Eh, it's probably her just being sarcastic.'

(Later)

"Rangiku, how are those reports coming along?"

"Almost done master, I just have a few more to complete." Smiled the woman with Toshiro clearing his throat.

"Rangiku, I appreciate the title, but you can just call me your captain, not master."

"Sorry master, I will call you captain if it pleases you." She nodded her head.

"Alright, then you can start now, and when you finish those you can put them on my desk and take the rest of the day off."

"Negative captain, I would like some more work to do after this." She said, making him freeze.

"Wait...what did you just say?"

"I said I would like more work captain, anything to make you happy." She smiled with a tilt of her head with Toshiro swearing he heard glass break.

'Ok, this isn't right, the Rangiku I know would have been halfway to the bar by now!' He thought with suspicion. 'She's pretty far ahead of her work, so if she did, I wouldn't be upset.'

"Is there anymore work for me to do captain? I live to serve."

"Rangiku, you can go ahead and take a break." He said firmly.

"I am fine captain, I can do more work if you wish." She said as he frowned.

"No Rangiku, I'm telling you to go take a break, you've earned it." He said as her eye twitched.

"I-I-I understand captain." She said before closing her eyes and collapsing on the floor. "Wake me when I have to work again."

"No, I mean you're free to go out and get sake if you're thirsty."

"You told me to stop drinking sake so I can never have it again, sleep is ok though, right?" She asked as he frowned.

'What the hell, why is she acting like a machine, what is wrong with h- wait, the bracelet!' He thought looking at her wrist. 'This must be some sort of side effect, she's been wearing it so long she must be slowly losing her own will. Damn it! I knew something bad was going to happen.' He thought as he began to approach her. "Rangiku, take off that bracelet immediately, that is an order."

"But captain, you said you wanted me to take a break." She remarked while closing her eyes.

"Yes, I do, just take off the bracelet first, ok?"

"Mmmm." She let out reaching down and tried to take it off, but it wouldn't come undone or slip off. "It won't."

"Wait, what?! Are you trying hard, is it just stuck?" He asked with a growing dread.

"It just won't come off master."

"I told you to call me captain!" He groaned. "Damn it, what did Kisuke give me?!" He crouched down and tried to pull the bracelet off himself, but found it was stuck. "Damn it, hold still, I'll try to cut it off." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Ok, night night cap-master." She said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

'Ok, be careful, one quick cut and it should come off.' He thought raising his blade and brought it down on the accessory, only for it to bounce right off. 'What the hell? Did...it just hold up against my sword?'

"Zzzzzz."

"Damn it, what the hell kind of bracelet did Kisuke give me?" He muttered annoyed and hit it again, but it didn't leave a scratch which made him angry. "I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind."

(Later)

"Kisuke, what the hell did you give me?!" Yelled Toshiro yanking Kisuke by his shirt with said shop owner looking innocent.

"Whatever do you mean? I gave you one of my personally made items."

"IT TURNED RANGIKU INTO A MINDLESS SERVENT!"

"Oh? Please elaborate." He remarked with interest.

"She only calls me master, refuses to relax, and she always does her paperwork!"

"My, sounds like you got the perfect lieutenant." He smiled. "Although the master part sounds like something I can see you telling her to call you by."

"I did not tell her to call me that, and this is not what I wanted! She is barely herself anymore!" He yelled while pushing Kisuke away who landed on his butt with a smile.

"Hmm, seems to me like that bracelet has a side effect to it. Tell me, just how many times did you give her orders since giving it to her?"

"About a dozen times or so, why?"

"Well, it seems to me off hand, that constant use of it may have worked TOO well. The shock and gas used to reign her in must have caused her mind to assume that she needed to be completely subservient to you." He said with a shrug. "Plus you do know the bracelet memorizes orders and makes her obey them, so every new order is layered on top of the old ones, right?"

"But this isn't what I wanted!" Toshiro clenched his hands. "I just wanted her to do her job and not goof off so much, that's all!"

"Well, now you have it, from your description she does exactly that."

"She has no free will though!"

"Well if you get the bracelet off, I'm sure she has a chance at going back to normal."

"I tried to, but it's too strong. Not even my zanpakuto could leave a mark on it." He groaned.

"Really? Well that's interesting."

"No it's not! Just what did you use to make it that strong?"

"I used aluminum, by all intents and purposes you should have been able to cut it." Answered Kisuke rubbing his chin. "I'd have to look at it to see if there's been any odd changes to it."

"You better, I want my old lieutenant back immediately!"

"Fine, fine, I'll get your girlfriend back to normal, just calm down."

Toshiro blushed and shook his head. "She's not my girlfriend and you know that!"

"Uh-huh, sure, sure, whatever you say, just bring her in, and just be careful, if the bracelet is acting up she could be unpredictable."

"Right now she's taking a nap after I told her to, so she won't be going anywhere." He said with a small slime. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"Not to worry, I need to make sure the shop is watched over for anymore customers wanting mind controlling bracelets." Teased Kisuke. "I might have to worry about Rukia coming back and wanting a refund."

"Ha-ha, very funny, just stay here." Growled Toshiro as he began to leave.

(Later)

"Do you want me to carry you master?"

"No."

"What about cool you off? It seems warm out."

"No."

"What about a back massage when we get there?"

"No."

"What about a nap, you can lay your head on my lap master."

"No need, we're here."

"Ok, let me get the door for you master."

Toshiro sighed as Rangiku moved over and slid the door open before letting him go in first. "Kisuke! We're here."

"Great, bring her over and we'll remove that bracelet." He called as Rangiku's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? Oh no master, I cannot do that, this is a precious gift you gave me." She shook her head while holding it. "It's something I'll always hold dear to my heart."

"Ok… well, can you take it off quick, I need to uh...inspect it."

"For what master? It looks perfectly fine to me."

"Just trust me, ok? I order you to let us take it off." He spoke firmly with his hand out. "Now."

"I-bu-I wa…." She said as her eyes began to twitch as her arm started to tingle. "Y-Yes master." she slowly slid the bracelet off and handed it to her captain. "I hope this pleases you master."

"It does." He nodded and handed it to Kisuke who looked it over. "So, anything you can say?"

"Hmmm, well it looks like it's been releasing more gas than expected, I'd say about a day or two away from it and she should hopefully be back to normal."

Toshiro sighed with relief while turning to Rangiku. "Rangiku, I want you to follow this next order. You are to take the next few days off."

"W-What? But I don't want too, I want to work, to be close to you master!" She spoke up with a fearful tone. "I can keep working, I swear!"

"This isn't a matter about working, it's a matter of you resting up. You've done plenty of work as is, so consider this some well deserved vacation days."

"Well, I don't want to go on vacation, I want to be useful to you master!"

"And you are being useful, by worrying about your own health."

"I'm plenty healthy, I eat good food, I drink water, my health is perfect."

Toshiro sighed and shook his head with Kisuke tapping his chin and got an idea.

"I know, I'll bet you could get little Toshi here to listen if you explain everything you like about working with him."

"Ah, yes, that is a good idea, sir." She said with a smile as Toshiro frowned.

"That's not ne-"

"I find master extremely cute and handsome, he makes me happy to be around him." She smiled right away with Toshiro sighing and Kisuke smiling.

"Really now? Do tell."

"Rangiku, do no-"

"I love how he looks when he's serious, but seeing him smile makes me feel all warm inside, and he doesn't know it, but I see how he puts a blanket over me when I pass out at night, he's the nicest captain I could have ever hoped for."

Toshiro blushed at the reminder with Kisuke chuckling.

"Aw, sounds like he has a real soft side, I always knew."

"Absolutely. Oh! And then there's the times when he helps get me back to the barracks when I've had too much to drink and spends time up at night to make sure I go to bed and not drink anymore." She said with a blush. "Plus he's such a gentleman, he never takes advantage of me, especially when he finds me passed out and vulnerable, he's like a knight in shining armor~"

Toshiro groaned and covered his face. "Rangiku, please stop."

"Plus he puts up with me, if it was anyone else I'd be demoted for sure, or they'd hold it over me and force me to do something naughty with them, but not my captain!"

"You sure about that?" Asked the shop owner who was eating all this up. "You sure Toshiro hasn't once tried to-"

"No!" Toshiro cut him off with a frown. "Do I look like the kind of captain who'd take advantage of his own subordinates like that?"

"Uh-huh, so he's never once 'accidentally' groped you, or touched you somewhere?"

"Not without me literally pulling him into my bosom or lying on him, why won't he love me?" She pouted.

"You hear that Toshi? She used the L word~" Sang Kisuke making Toshiro growl at him with an eye twitch.

"She isn't thinking straight, she's still under the influence."

"Really now?" Kisuke got an idea. "Say Rangiku, be honest, and I mean from your heart. If you had the chance to do anything with the captain, what would it be?"

Rangiku turned more red and looked away with a smile. "Well, there's all sorts of things I'd like to do, I mean, there's so many fun things we could do together."

"Rangiku ignore him!" Blushed the captain.

"But if I had to choose, it would be," She looked shy before closing her eyes and beaming wide. "I'd want him to let me cuddle with him at night."

"Really? Well, I think the captain would be willing to do that, wouldn't he? Think of it as compensation for us taking away your bracelet, ok?" Kisuke looked at Toshiro as he said that with the captain looking at him like he was nuts.

"What?"

"It'd be a nice way to make her happy until the gas wears off." Whispered the shop owner. "Besides, after hearing all that, you can't be so heartless to deny a woman her wish, right?"

"W-Well…"

"Or I could tell her that you essentially brainwashed her, how does that sound?"

"..." Toshiro let out a sigh and looked at Rangiku with a serious expression. "Rangiku."

"Yes master?"

"We...can cuddle tonight if you want, does that sound good?" He offered with her perking up with stars in her eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yeah...and...maybe tomorrow, if you want." He offered looking away rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! Yes please!" She cried out happily before pulling him into a hug.

Toshiro went wide eyed feeling her chest as she held him right up against it while Kisuke clapped at the scene.

"Very nice, I do love young love, you two are welcome to stay here for the night if you wish."

"Yay!" Cheered Rangiku jumping up and down, making Toshiro's face just go deeper into the cleavage.

'K-Keep it together Toshiro, she'll calm down soon!' He thought while fighting a nosebleed coming on. 'It'll just be for a day or two, it won't be that long.'

(Later)

"R-Rangiku, put your clothes back on!"

"But master, it feels warm, I don't wanna sweat or I might stink." She said as she tilted her head. "Is there a problem? I don't want to be smelly for when we're cuddling."

"Y-Yes there's a problem! W-We can't cuddle together while we sleep if you're n-n-n-naked!"

"Really? Oh, I see the problem now." She said with a nod.

"Good, I- h-hey, let go of me, what are you doing?!" He cried as she began to pull off his clothes.

"You feel left out because I'm the only one naked, right?"

"That's not the issue here!" He shouted as he got up. "I'm going to go take a walk, alone! I'll be back in a bit and I expect you to be clothed by then!"

"Aw, but master." She pouted.

"Clothes, on, now! I'll be back soon." He said before leaving, his face as red as her hair. 'Cuddling is one thing, but bare naked is completely different.'

Rangiku waited a few minutes before she began to chuckle to herself. "Oh man, I can't believe this worked!"

(Timeskip)

Toshiro sighed while trying to look at the clock, but couldn't because his vision was blocked by Rangiku's chest with said woman pinning him down and snoring. 'Ugh, how did she talk me into doing this again, it's been over a week, why hasn't the gas worn off yet?'

"Zzzz...master...zzzzz."

'This is my fault, why did I 4ever think that stupid braclet would be a good idea?' He thought slapping himself. 'I'm a failure of a captain if I have to rely on a piece of junk just to make my own lieutenant listen.'

"Zzzzz ...master ...mine ...zzzzzz." She mumbled cuddling closer while he could feel her breath against his ear.

'T-This can't go on, it's too much!' He thought before trying to shake Rangiku, but her arms and legs held on to him. "R-Rangiku! Wake up!"

"Mmmm… d'wanna…." She mumbled as she held him tighter.

"It's morning!"

"Nooooo…. Wanna sleep." She groaned as he sighed in annoyance before pausing.

'Wait, is she refusing my orders? Does that mean the gas has worn off?' He wondered before clearing his throat. "Rangiku, I order you to get off."

"Five more minutes….."

"I am ordering you, do it now."He said firmly. 'If she refuses then that must means she's back to normal, finally!'

"Mmmm ...ok." She mumbled slowly sitting up without letting go.

'Wait… what does this mean, she obeyed me but not immediately, does that mean she's recovering?' He wondered before seeing her eyes open with a smile.

"Morning."

"Morning, can you release me now, it's time to get to work."

"Of course 'master'." She whispered getting up making him groan.

"Again, it's-"

"Captain, I know I know, you don't gotta keep repeating yourself you know." She remarked waving her hand.

"Yes, but you keep calling m...wait, you know?"

"Oh? I guess I do." She chuckled as Toshiro got up. "I've had to deal with you saying that stuff on repeat for...I don't know, how long has it been since you gave me that bracelet?"

"Then why have you been calling me master?" He asked, getting a bad feeling. 'Was she trapped in her own body, forced to watch it act obedient to me this whole time?!'

"To get a funny reaction out of you." She giggled with Toshiro looking lost. "Seeing you get all shy when you agreed to cuddle was just priceless, I wish I had gotten it on camera."

"Wait, what?" He asked in confusion, completely lost.

"Got you~" She sang with one closed. "I never really lost myself to that trinket, I was acting."

"...WHAT?!" He cried out in disbelief.

"Yeah, after you gave it to me, I went to the bathroom and when I was washing my hands some water got on it and it began to spark, it must have short circuited, and it tingled whenever you gave me an order."

"...so this whole time ...you've been playing me?"

"It's not so cut and dry like that. At first I wanted to get mad at you for trying something so sneaky, but then I thought 'Hey! Maybe I can have some fun with this' and decided to try and put my acting skills to the test, and it seems I'm a pro. Maybe I should be an actress in the human world." She chuckled.

"B-But all the work you did, you refused to drink sake, a-and you even spent whole nights here doing paperwork!"

"Yeah, and it suuuucked!" She groaned with a tired look. "I had to push myself really hard and keep telling myself to stick to the plan just to make it work." She said before patting his head. "And it was all worth it in the end~"

"Y-Y-You pretended to be a mindless worker so you co-co-could cuddle me?! Why?!"

"Come on captain, don't you remember all that stuff I told Kisuke?"

"Wait… was that all real?! I thought you were brainwashed!"

"Nope, it was all true captain~" She winked with Toshiro looking at her mouth agape. "There's no way I'd be able to tell it all like it is unless it was all me."

"B-B-B-B-B…." He stammered, unable to comprehend what he had just learned.

"So, now that you know the truth, are you gonna make me get right back to work?" She asked crossing her arms,

"I...I...I…"

"You know, while I was working, I'm pretty sure I got a month ahead of work, so I could use a break." She smiled. "What say you let me really take an official vacation? As a way to make up for trying to brainwash me."

"T-That wasn't my intention!"

"So what was your intention with the bracelet that was supposed to make me follow your every order?"

"It was just to get you to focus on work and not drink so much! I didn't mean for it to take away your will." He frowned before sighing and looked down. "But I'm happy to know it had no effect on you."

"Yep, so, about that vacation time…" She asked hopefully.

He looked her in the eyes before sighing. "Alright, I'll deal with the paperwork so it's official."

"Great! Now, one other thing...do you feel the same about how I feel about you?"

"Let's just say it's a lot to take in." He got up with Rangiku pouting.

"How cold, is that really how you respond when a girl-"

"Hold it, I didn't say no." He held up his hand. "I was going to say it's a lot to take in, but that doesn't mean I'm rejecting you, or the idea of possible dating you."

"Really?" She asked with a big smile. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll show you any favoritism after you get back to your duties, after your vacations over."

"Aw, not even for a kiss?" She pouted.

"N-No, not even for a kiss." He stammered with a blush as she got a devious grin. "R-Rangiku, don't you dare!"

"Don't dare what? You mean this~?" She cooed as she reached out to grab him as she puckered her lips. "Pucker up 'master'~"

Toshiro flailed his arms and turned red before finding Rangiku's lips pressed against his with her moaning. 'I-Is she really kissing me?!'

'Oh I've been waiting for this for too long~' She thought without letting go and went ahead before sliding her tongue in.

'I-Is that her tongue?! Do I stick mine in now?!' The inexperienced captain thought as he felt her tongue roam around his mouth. He shivered at the new feeling before sticking his tongue out and lightly touched it with hers.

'There we go captain, now you're getting it, but I think that might be good for now, this was just a taste of what I can do~' She thought before pulling away and breaking the kiss. "So captain? How did it feel to actually kiss a girl?"

"I-I-It was ...nice." He panted with a blush.

"Good, and if you're good there will be more in the future~" She winked making Toshiro sigh.

'Knowing her, it involves a lot of times with her messing with me.'


	121. Lulu Bell and Allen

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Lulu Bell and Allen

Series: D Grayman

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Black Order HQ, Allen's room-

It was a dark night as Allen was fast asleep in his room.

"Zzzzz."

This was due to one thing...he was tried and stuffed from last night's dinner. He was out like a log with Timcampy resting on top of his head.

"Zzzz." Allen snored while rolling on his side as the window slowly opened from the outside. "Zzzz."

'I can't believe it's this simple to sneak in.' Thought a figure while they revealed themselves in the moonlight as a young woman in her early-twenties with long black hair tied with a purple ribbon with a small bell, wearing dark shades, a black suit with a blue tie that showed off her E cup chest, a small ass, high-heeled boots, golden eyes, a black cross stigma on her forehead, black nails, and had gray skin, climbed inside while looking at the sleeping boy. 'And to think the Earl was worried about me entering this location.'

"Zzzzzz."

She looked at him before her skin changed to a normal color, her hair became blonde and her eyes closed up. 'Better kill him now-'

That was when the winged golem moved and caused Allen to wake up a little.

"He he..Timcanpy...stop tickling me…" he muttered with a chuckle making the woman narrow her eyes.

'Damn it.' She thought while the boy rolled over and grabbed the golem.

"Stop tickling me." He groaned while rubbing his still closed eyes.

'If I do it quick I'll need to make sure the golem can't alert the rest.'

Allen yawned while his hand moved to the side. "Here kitty kitty…come here...before the Akuma...zzzz."

'Wait...I could use this.' She thought while the world became black as night.

(Next morning)

"Zzzzz." Allen snored while slowly waking up, only to spot a black cat with a silver stigmata on its head and wearing a small ribbon on its neck along with a bell, butt first, right near his face.

"Purr."

Allen blinked and slowly sat up and stared at it confused. 'Why is there a cat here?'

"Purr." It snored while slowly waking up and stretched, putting its sharp claws into his skin.

"Ow." he winced. "Hey, where'd you come from?"

The cat looked at him with a blank expression while Allen picked it up by the scruff of the neck.

"And how did you get here?" he wondered holding it over his head. "Did you come from someone else's room? Weird, I didn't know someone had a cat here."

The cat looked at him before licking its lips.

"Maybe Lenalee knows who owns you?" he wondered getting up and headed out of his room.

(Later)

-Science Department-

Lenalee looked at the cat while said mammal was busy laying on the ground, licking itself.

"So that's how I found the cat."

"Hmm, well I've never seen it around here."

"Oh." He sweatdropped while Kamui walked over and picked the cat up.

"It looks cute."

SCRATCH!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as it scratched at his face making him drop it and hold his cheeks. "LENALEE! MEDIC!"

"Meow." The cat said before licking its butt.

"Brother." She sweatdropped while Allen chuckled a little. "Allen! That wasn't funny."

"Well maybe, but he did 'fix' my arm and that hurt a lot."

"AHHH! I SEE BLOOD!"

"You see it all the time." sweatdropped Allen.

"NOT IN MY EYES!"

The cat walked off while looking at Levi and laid on his foot.

"Guess the fella is tired." He said while petting the cat.

"It's a girl." Allen said.

"How do you know?"

"Her butt was in my face this morning." he remarked making Lenalee chuckle.

"That'd make it easier than calling her just fella."

"Well if you find out who's it is, let me know." Allen said while walking away, not knowing the cat was getting up and walking behind Lenalee.

SCRATCH!

And attacked her heels/Dark Boots.

"Hey! No scratching those!" she spoke reaching down and held the cat away from them.

"Yowl." She growled while jumping down and walking off as she followed Allen like a baby duck. "Meow."

"Man, I feel bad whoever that cat belongs to." remarked Levi.

"Why?" Lenalee asked him while Kamui was screaming in pain in the background.

"It's already clawed Kamui and almost scuffed your boots and we barely did anything."

"AHHHH!" Kamui screamed as the cat ran back and scratched Levi's good eye before running after Allen. "MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!" cursed the redhead.

(Later on)

Allen ate his noodles while the cat stared at him with her semi closed eyes.

"Mew."

He gulped the noodles down and sighed. "Sorry they don't have cat food, but if you want, you can have some noodles."

She sniffed it while playing with a noodle as Miranda sat next to Allen with a long heavy sigh.

"I hate missions."

"What happened Miranda?"

"Oh Allen, I…I...I almost died!"

"Relax."

The cat looked at Miranda before playing with her hair.

"I got swarmed by akuma, so many of them...I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes, it was awful." she muttered looking down.

The cat touched her nose with its tail and purred. "Meow."

Miranda blinked and took notice of the little kitty. "Oh, I didn't know you had a cat Allen."

"It's not mine." He said as the cat started licking the woman's face. "She just...appeared in my room."

"Mew."

Miranda rubbed the cat and felt herself relaxing. "Do you know who it belongs to?"

"No, but this kitty scratched Kamui."

"Purrrr."

She picked the kitty up and placed it on her lap before petting her back.

"Purrrrr."

"Sounds like she likes you."

Miranda smiled a little before the cat looked up and meowed. "I think you're right."

"Hey, maybe you can keep an eye on her until I figure out who she belongs to."

"Really?" She said as the kitty got up and started kneeding on Allen's lap.

"Purrrrrrrr."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

The cat looked at Allen before poking his right arm and hissed.

"What?"

The cat then looked at Kanda and ran towards him before biting on his ponytail.

Said male stopped and tried to turn around, but the cat just swayed as he turned his head making him reach back and pluck it off and held the cat up to his face.

"Mew."

He frowned at it.

"Mew."

"What are you doing in here you flea infested rat?"

The cat mewed again before Allen took her back.

"She is a cat Kanda."

"Bean sprout." he remarked with annoyance. "I knew you would bring an animal in here."

"I didn't bring the cat in." He sweatdropped while the cat played with Kanda's hair again. "I just found her on my face."

"Well get her out. We don't need animal hair getting all over the place when we have important work to do."

The cat looked at Kanda before snatching his eyes.

"AH!"

"Hisss!"

"Stop that! No scratching!"

The cat hissed before scratching again and again as Kanda tried to get the cat off him, much to the Exorcists and Searcher's enjoyment.

'Maybe I'll take her away after another minute.' Miranda thought as Allen tried to pull the cat off of Kanda.

(Much later)

The cat licked herself on Allen's head as he was sighing in relief.

"You sure like to go for the eyes a lot, don't you?"

"Mew." She said while Allen sighed.

"Just please don't do that again."

"Meow."

"I wish you had a collar, then I'd at least have an idea what to call you."

She purred as Allen walked past Kamui, who looked a little annoyed and holding a cage.

"Allen, I think the cat needs to be put in here for the time being."

"Why?" He asked while the cat's tail puffed out.

"Because it's a menace!" he glared. "My face is covered up because of it!"

"Hisss!"

"And it's going to do it again!"

Allen sweatdropped.

"Now put the cat in the cage Allen."

"Hissssss!"

"Maybe I can keep a closer eye on her."

"Allen don't be ridiculous-"

SCRATCH!

And cue Kamui getting scratched on the lips this time.

"AHHHHH!"

"Uh...then again." sweatdropped Allen.

"Mew?" The kitten said while looking at Allen with very cute eyes.

"Maybe you're right."

"Mew?"

'Must resist...must resist…'

And cue the eyes getting bigger for some odd reason.

'DAMN IT!' he thought with gritted teeth. "Maybe...we should…"

"AHHH!" Kamui cried out in pain while looking ready to hit someone.

"Let me keep her. Maybe have joint custody with Miranda? The kitten likes her a lot."

"Meow."

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed the male running off.

The kitten crawled on Allen's shoulders before going into his shirt. "Meow."

"Ah! That tickles!" he laughed trying to reach in, but the cat moved around making him laugh louder. "G-G-Get out of ahahahaha!"

The cat kept on moving around while Levi took notice and looked at him before tickling him as well.

"AHAHAHA!" he laughed with tears and squirmed around. "N-N-NO MORE AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Coochi coochi coo!"

"AHAHAHA!"

The cat moved down the leg before popping out the right leg. "Meow."

Allen laughed before jumping back from Levi with his arms crossed. "No! No more tickling!"

"Why? You looked like you were having fun." He smirked while the cat got out and started scratching his feet.

Allen glared at him before picking the cat up and looked it in the eye. "No more scratching people, got it?"

"Mew." It said before putting a paw on his cursed eye. "Mew."

"I mean it, no more scratches."

"Mew." She said while bopping the eye with her paw, making Levi chuckle.

"She must really like you." he smiled. "So, what are you gonna call her?"

"Huh, I really never thought about it."

"Want some help then?"

"I'm open to ideas."

"How about Lenalee"

"HISSSS!"

"I don't think that'd work?" he sweatdropped.

"How about Road?"

The cat glared at Levi.

"Maybe something more original."

"Mmm...oh! How about Cat?"

And cue the little cat scratching Levi in the eye again.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"No! Bad kitty!" spoke Allen holding the cat away. "I said no more scratching!"

"Mew."

"How about Mew Mew?"

The cat blinked before licking his chin.

"You like that?"

She licked him again.

"Ok, Mew Mew it is." He said as Levi cried out in pain again. "But no more scratching."

"Mew."

"I mean it, no. More. Scratching." he frowned. "Understand?"

She looked at him before nodding.

"Alright, now let's get back to my room." Allen said while walking away, not seeing the cat's eyes turn amber yellow for a second.

(Later)

'Seems my plan has changed, but perhaps I can use this to my advantage. After all, they'd never suspect an innocent cat as the culprit to finding some of their best fighters with innocence murdered in cold blood.' The woman said while hiding in the closet. 'Still it was nice of him to give me some milk...mmm…milk.'

She shook her head to focus and narrowed her eyes. 'I need to try and make this fast without wasting too much time. I'm just glad no one realized a wild cat couldn't make it's way in here.'

"Mew Mew!" Allen called out. "Dinner time!"

'And that's my cue, I just wish he had come up with a better name than that, but beggars can't be choosers.' She thought before turning into a cat and walked out. "Mew."

"Here you go." He said while placing a plate of salmon, about the size of a swordfish. "Don't eat too fast now."

"Mew." 'Well looks like I'm eating a big meal tonight.'

Allen watched before pulling out a ball of yawn. "If you finish, I have a toy for you."

'Oh great, that.' she thought in annoyance. 'I'm not playing with that.'

He then pulled out a small laser pointer. "How about this? It's Kamui's new invention...the _Kitty Killer Nine Thousand_. But it's just a small laser."

'I wouldn't be surprised if that scientist really did make it to try and kill me.' She thought before eating the fish in three bites.

"...I think my appetite rubbed off on you." He sweatdropped.

'No, I can just burn off more calories on my own.' She thought while she used her ability to alter her metabolism.

Allen placed the yarn on the ground. "Mew Mew, I'm going to be on a mission tomorrow, so I want you to be nice to Miranda while I'm gone. If you do I will get you a big fish or maybe a bit of meat…what do cats even eat besides fish and grass?"

'Mice, haven't you ever looked up cats?' She thought before seeing Allen petting her head.

"You're a good kitten." He smiled. "A very good kitten."

She felt praise from that while purring loudly. 'At least he knows how to give a cat attention, I'll give him that, while he's still breathing.'

That was when she accidentally wet the floor.

"Mew Mew!"

'Stupid feral instincts!'

(Next day)

-Miranda's room-

Said woman was nervous as she looked at Mew Mew who stared at her with unblinking eyes.

"Mew."

'What should I do?!' She thought in a panic. 'I didn't plan on what to do to make sure she was okay while Allen was gone.'

The kitten kept on looking at the Exorcist while her tail moved from side to side.

'What if I get scratched in the eyes?! No no! Don't jinx it!'

'Hmm, should I strike her down? Her innocence is rather powerful, but then suspicion might go on me if no one else is around.' She thought. 'But if I do strike she might activate her innocence and that would be annoying being in a loop.'

"Um...want a walk?"

"Mew."

"Was that a yes?" 'Oh great, now I'm trying to talk to a cat.'

Mew Mew walked over to the pillow on the bed and laid on it.

"I guess not." She sighed before getting nervous again. 'What if she's not housetrained?!'

'I'll wait here and decide my next move.'

Miranda gulped before picking the cat up and placed a towel over the pillow as she placed it back on the soft cushion.

'...odd.' she thought with annoyance.

(Later)

"Zzzz." Mew Mew snored while curled up in a ball on the pillow, unaware that Miranda was asleep as someone came walking towards the pillow.

(Later on)

-Science Division-

The kitten slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a cage and hanging above a dark pit.

"AHAHAHA! I got you now you evil cat!" laughed Kamui with bandages all over his body.

'What the?!' "HISS!"

"Don't even try it. That cage is made of highly condensed steel." He laughed. "And soon I shall kick you out! But using the Kamui Neverending Hole! Hahaha!"

She looked down and saw the endless pit. 'That bastard! I should have clawed out his throat!'

Kamui walked over to a lever. "You will not attack me this time!" He laughed while not seeing Lenalee walking in with a tray of coffee. "Now goodbye forever! Haha-"

"Innocence activate."

"Wait what?"

BAM!

"GAH!" He cried out as Lenalee kicked him hard with her left Dark Boot.

"Brother, think about what you have done!"

BAM!

"AHHHH!" He cried out while going right through a wall.

'No wonder Road enjoys this girl. She is almost as destructive as Skinn.' thought Mew Mew as Lenalee lowered the cage over to her.

She then opened the cage and picked up the cat. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Meow."

"What are you doing out of your room? Where's Miranda?"

"Meow."

Lenalee sighed. "Oh well, better bring you back."

'And hurry.' She thought while grumbling in her head. 'Ugh...a life debt...to a subhuman…'

(Later on that day)

Allen walked back into his room while looking very tired. "That was more hectic than I was expecting." As he walked towards the bed, he saw Mew Mew waiting for him on the pillow.

"Meow."

"Hey there girl, miss me?"

"Meow." She said before moving away as Allen laid on the bed face first. "Meow."

"You would not believe the day I had."

"Meow."

"I was attacked by five level two Akumas...all of them looking like cat girls for some reason."

"Meow."

"Ugh...Mew Mew, you're a better kitten than those unfortunate souls." He said while petting her back.

'Well I am a Noah, it's to be expected.' She thought while purring.

"Good baby kitten. Good baby." He said while looking a little better. "Want me to rub your belly?"

The cat moved away and sat on the pillow.

"I guess not."

'The back and head is fine, but I'm not going to lower my guard and let someone touch me there.' She thought as Allen touched her tail and rubbed it.

"It's so soft."

"HISS!"

"Oh sorry." He said while moving his hand back. "Didn't mean to make you mad."

'Keep it in mind.'

He then gave her a hug before going to sleep.

"Mew."

"Zzzz." He moved closer and rubbed her body with his cheek.

(Later)

Allen watched Mew Mew play with Kanda's hair while snickering to himself.

"Mew."

"Quit it you rat." He frowned before the cat grabbed his hair and clung on.

"Meow."

"Beansprout, get your rat off me, now."

"Nah." he smiled. "I think that's just her way of saying she wants to play."

"Meow." She said before grabbing his back and began going into his shirt.

"Get out of there." spoke Kanda reaching out and grabbing the tail.

SCRATCH!

"AHHH!"

The cat began scratching the feminine male while Allen laughed at his misery. "MEOW!"

"GET OFF!" Kanda yelled before his butt was scratched on. "AH!"

"Oh that must hurt." Allen chuckled. And cue him getting tackled by Kanda and shaken like a ragdoll.

"Call off that rat!"

"Ahh!"

(Much later)

Allen groaned while his head was covered in bandages. "He really has a way with blades...ow."

'That looks painful. Good.' thought Mew Mew.

Allen looked at the cat before giving her a kiss on the nose. "At least you're safe."

Mew Mew let out a startled cry and jumped back with a hiss.

"Huh? You didn't like that?" He said in surprise. "I thought all cats like being kissed on the nose."

"Hissss!" she let out. 'That's like walking up to a woman and trying to take their first kiss, so don't get too buddy buddy kid, you won't be so happy when you see me ripping your heart out.'

He sighed an patted her head. "Well at least it's better than being named after a dog."

"Meow?"

"It's a long story Mew Mew." He said while rubbing under her chin.

"Purrrrr." she let out with a relaxed sigh.

As Allen did this, he didn't see Lenalee walking by with a plate of tuna.

"Mew Mew, I have a treat for you."

"Hear that girl? Treat time."

She looked at the tuna and ran towards it before eating it.

"She really is happy today." Lenalee smiled. "I'm happy she found you Allen."

He chuckled while watching the kitty eat. "Same here."

"Purrrr."

"So Allen, are you still going to find the owner?"

"Well maybe, but maybe she was abandoned as a kitten?"

"Well I haven't heard anyone around here claiming to have lost a cat, so it's possible."

'Well that's because I'm not from here.' Mew Mew thought before finishing the meal.

"Well, I think having a pet around would make my stay here easier." Allen sighed. "Especially when she seems to be, how do I say this, adorably cute."

The cat stopped eating and turned bright red.

"Well that's obvious."

"But I do mean it. This kitty is very adorable and her eyes are cute." Allen sighed. "Kinda like you Lenalee."

"Aw, thanks." Lenalee smiled. "Why don't you hold her and I'll take a picture of you two?"

He picked Mew Mew up while Lenalee picked up a heavy looking camera. "Ready."

'This subhuman isn't as cute as me. Hell Road is cuter than her.' thought Mew Mew unamused.

"Ok, say cheese." Lenalee smiled.

"Cheese."

FLASH!

'I forget how annoying that is.' She thought while her eyes were dazed. 'Especially the flash.'

"Good girl." Allen patted Mew Mew's head. "Good girl."

"Meow." She said while nipping his finger.

Lenalee smiled while seeing Kamui walking by with bandages on his face.

'I hate cats...no I hate THAT cat!' He thought in rage.

Mew Mew saw him and gave what looked like a smug expression.

He glared at her. 'I will destroy you!'

'He he he.'

(Some months later)

For the life of Allen and the Black Order, it was hectic. From a cat attacking several visiting generals to Kamui's attempts at destroying the 'monster', it was almost amazing that the organization didn't fall into anarchy, or catarchy in this case.

But for Allen, this was all part of raising a pet.

Said cat though was thinking to herself over how long her mission has been taking.

Especially when she's getting bored of being a cat...well mostly. She did like taking down Kamui a lot of the time, that was fun. But she's been at this for longer than it should have been. She should have already killed most of the members and gone back to the others by now.

But something was restraining her...and she wasn't liking it at all.

She was pacing back and forth the floor with a frown. 'What's wrong with me? I've been wasting time pretending to be a cat. I'm a Noah, I came here for a mission, not a vacation.'

As she walked around in a circle, she started to recall how Allen has been taking really good care of her and it was making her purr a lot of the time...including now.

"Purrrrrr." she let out with her tail standing up.

That was when she jumped next to the window and watched the bird fly by.

"...to think. I would be watching birds right now instead of getting my nails trimmed." she remarked with her real voice. "Why do I stay? Why can't I just get the job done and get it over with?"

That was when she heard some footsteps near the door as Kamui walked in with a net.

"I got you now cat!"

Mew Mew sighed before doing something stupid, that being walking towards him and hacking out hairballs at his feet.

"Yuck!" he cried jumping back, right as Allen entered.

"Kamui? What's...ok you really need to stop attacking Mew Mew."

"But she threw up on my feet!"

"And you're the one with a net."

"Mew." Mew Mew purred while looking at Allen.

"Leave her be."

"But-"

"Leave her."

Kamui groaned while walking away in defeat. "Stupid cat."

"Meow."

"Don't let the bad man get to you." Allen said as Mew Mew walked around his legs.

"Mew." She said before Allen picked her up and gave her a hug.

"You're safe with me." he smiled rubbing her back and getting a purr out of her.

"Purrrrr."

Allen smiled before rubbing her ears. "You know, if I had met you much earlier, well...maybe my life would've been less stressful and perhaps." He grinned an evil grin. "Using you might help with my poker skills. **He he he he.**"

'So this is what Tyki meant by an evil little kid.' She thought while noticing his expression was similar to the Earl's. 'He better not start thinking a cat's paw is luckier than a rabbit's foot.'

"So Mew Mew." He smiled normally. "Ready to visit Miranda? I have another mission tomorrow, one involving a town covered in rose thorns."

"Mew?"

"Personally I think it's either innocence or the real Sleeping Beauty's castle." he chuckled.

'I'll bet you'd like that.'

He kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room. "Wish me luck my cute little lady."

'He'd be a lady killer if he went around saying stuff like that.' She thought with a light blush.

(A day later)

Mew Mew yawned while sleeping on Miranda's bed, tired and just wanting to be lazy today, especially when the sunlight was on her body and made her body very warm in the cold room. "Mew...Mew…."

Knock knock.

The kitty yawned while opening one eye.

Knock knock.

'If it's that guy I'm scratching his balls off.' She thought before closing her eye.

Knock knock!

'Just buzz off so I can nap.'

KNOCK KNOCK!

She groaned while slowly getting up and walked to the door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

'I hope this isn't another attempt to throw me out a window.'

KNOCK KNOCK!

She jumped up to the knob and used her body weight to turn it.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

The kitty opened the door as it moved towards the left. 'Ugh...I hate having paws sometimes.'

That was when the kitty saw Levi at the door with a bouquet of flowers.

"Miranda. I got you some flowers to cheer you...up?" He looked around. "Huh?"

"Meow." Mew Mew looked at him while her tail puffed up in anger and frustration.

"Oh, hey there Mew Mew, have you seen Miranda?"

She growled as Levi placed the flowers on a table and picked the kitten up.

"Well? Have you?" He asked while Mew Mew unsheathed her claws. "Don't even try it."

"Hrrrrrrrrrr." She growled while her tail puffed up and she started hissing at him.

"I'll take that as a 'No idea, now get out', right?"

"Hissssss!" She growled before Levi places her down and pulled out some catnip from his pocket.

"Consider this an offering, just don't run around in circles after eating it." He said before closing the door.

'Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I'll be effected like one if I'm exposed to this.' She thought before sniffing the plant and started to drool a little as her perception became wonky. 'Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

(Later on)

The door opened as Miranda came back into the room.

Only to see Mew Mew walking on the ceiling like a spider!

"Ahh!" she jumped. "M-Mew Mew!"

"Meow~" She walked on the wall before jumping on the bed, rolled around it, and then jumped onto the ceiling again like an acrobat.

"AAHHH!" She cried out in shock. "H-How are you doing this?!"

'Weeeeeee! Weeeeeee!' She thought while in her own little world. 'I feel like I could go on for days!'

Miranda panicked while not knowing what to do as she tried to grab the cat, but it was way too fast. 'What should I do?!'

'WEEEEE!'

"Please hold still!"

"Mew~!"

"Come down! You could get hurt!"

Mew Mew jumped onto the door before crawling downwards and started rolling around on the ground like a top. "Mew~"

"Gotcha!"

BOOM!

Miranda blinked as the cat just exploded in her face. "...HOLY CHRIST!" She then felt the world go round before fainting on the ground as the cat reassembled itself and started tap dancing.

'Weeee! I love catnip!'

(Next day)

'I hate catnip.' She thought while hanging from a chandelier, in the cafeteria, all the while holding a large chuck of Kanda's hair in her mouth and Levi's eyepatch over her left ear. 'No, I despise it!' she felt a headache coming on while questioning how she got up here. 'Just how did I get here?'

And cue Lenalee looked up and saw the cat as Allen looked around worried.

"Oh god! Where is that cat?!" He yelled while looking under every table. "Where is she?!"

"Above you Allen."

He looked up and jumped. "Mew Mew! Get down from there!"

"Mew." She said while unable to get down due to her reflexes being completely shot. "Mew." 'Why did that boy give me the catnip? Was it revenge for scratching him in the crotch that one time? The eyes? The nose?!'

"Drop down and I'll catch you."

She looked down before jumping.

And fell onto Allen's face.

"Mew."

"..." He sweatdropped before getting a silly idea and blew on her stomach.

'If my body wasn't tired I would have scratched your eyes.' She thought with a yawn.

"Seems like someone needs a nap." He chuckled while placing the kitten in his arms as she curled up and went to sleep. "Aw, how precious."

"Zzzz."

"I wonder if I should get you a little collar." He said while Lenalee rubbed the kitten's head.

"Maybe you should Allen."

"But do you think she'd like it? Or would it be annoying to have on all the time?"

"She might like it, especially when you're the one giving it to her." She chuckled while Mew Mew stuck her tongue out a little.

"Only question is what color she would look good in." He sighed before getting nuzzled on his chest.

"Maybe pink?"

"Or silver."

Both kept on pondering as the cat slept on with kitty dreams in her kitty mind.

(Some time later)

'This is itchy.' thought Mew Mew pawing at her blue collar. 'And it smells like lavender...and catnip? No no, I hope not!'

As she laid on the bed, she waited for Allen to come back like a good little kitten...wait? Kitten? She's a Noah not a cat...well it's been difficult lately as she seems to enjoy being a cat for the cursed boy, even if she really wanted to become human and have some real food. Only reason she hasn't bothered was because she didn't want to get spotted.

'Still, this is so itchy!' She thought while falling off the bed and onto her back. 'Gah! What I wouldn't give for hands!' she rolled on her legs and sighed. 'I need to do my job, otherwise the Earl will find out what I've been doing and end me for sure.'

That was when she smelled something terrible, like rotten fish mixed with sewage.

She sniffed herself and came to the horrible realization...she stinks to high heaven! She grimaced and almost gagged. 'I completely forgot how much a cat can stink. Cleaning with their tongue does nothing to smell good. I need a real shower, now.'

She looked around while making sure no one was around before changing back to human form and peaked out the door. 'Better make sure no one enters the room while I shower, or my cover is blown.'

Click.

She locked the door while moving towards a small bathtub near the side of the room and began to turn on the hot water as well as adding soap to it as the bubbles began to form on the water's surface. 'I want to smell like a daisy by the time I'm done.'

(A long time later)

Allen walked down the hallway while looking very tired and stumbled to get his left hand into his pocket for his key. 'So...many...akuma…' when he got his key out he unlocked his door and entered his room. "Mew Mew, I'm back."

Only to see a blond haired woman, with her eyes closed and her body covered in bubbles, in his bathtub.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

His jaw dropped while popping a nosebleed.

She splashed him before diving under the water.

"Bah! Hey!" He coughed while getting soap in his mouth.

The woman popped her head up and turned to Allen in surprise. 'Why is he back?!'

"Um...who are you and what did you do with Mew Mew?" He asked with a light blush. "And if you are...wait." His eye activated and saw no soul over the woman. "Forget it."

"...forget what?"

"Forget about my comment, I thought you ate my cat and were an akuma." He sighed. "But where is Mew Mew?"

The woman narrowed her eyes and stood up without covering her body making him blush brighter. "You really want to know?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Turn around, she's right there."

He turned around and ducked as the woman almost grabbed his neck, only to trip on the tub's edge and fell face first on the ground.

"Ayi!"

"You can't make me lower my guard THAT easily, now where's my cat and how'd you get in here?"

She looked up with a frown as Allen saw a blue collar on her neck.

"Oh god…" he pointed in shock. "You...You…"

"Yes, I-"

"You ate my cat!" He cried out in a panic. "Oh god! First the akuma blood bullet, now a cannibal! Oh god why?!"

She looked at him blankly while a little speechless. "...what?"

Allen grabbed the woman and gave her a very angry expression. "WHY DID YOU EAT MY CAT?!"

"I didn't eat your cat!"

"Then why do you have her collar?! The one I made just for her?!"

"Get off!" she growled before kicking him off and into the opposite wall before lunging and grabbed him by the throat. 'He's found me out, I need to get rid of him.'

That was when she hesitated...again. All because she recalled how he took care of her and made sure she was safe and sound. It was like every good moment between the two flashed across her eyes.

'...why?!' She thought with a groan. 'Why can't I kill this...this...boy?!'

Allen groaned from the grip on his throat as his innocence activated and swiped at her.

She jumped back before slipping on some water and tripped onto the floor again, ass first.

Allen frowned. "Why do you have Mew Mew's collar?"

"None of your concern, I'd be more worried about what's to come."

He grabbed her with his arm and pinned her down tight. "I won't ask again. Where did you get the collar?"

She hissed in pain due to the innocence before her right hand morphed into a whip with a spade tipped end before it lashed out and wrapped around Allen's neck and yanked him against the floor.

He gasped for air while the arm grabbed at the woman again and pushed her into him.

'Ah! Damn him...but no matter I will strangle him to death!'

That was when a memory of her getting petted to sleep on Allen's lap appeared in her mind.

'_Good kitten. Good sweet little kitten._'

She shook her head before finding her head kicked back from Allen before yelled and dug the fingers into her back making the pain grow.

"You aren't going to escape me." He frowned before noticing her eyes and instinctively rubbed her chin.

"PURRRRRR!" '...so good-wait what?!'

"Did you...purr?!"

"N-No!" she frowned before shifting her other hand into sharp claws and stabbed them into Allen's shoulder.

He hissed in pain before doing it again.

"PURRRRRR!" She purred while her body started to relax and the clawed hand and whip changed back to normal. "PURRRRR PURRRR!"

"YOU ARE!" He yelled in shock as his hand kept on rubbing her chin, tears starting to form. "Y-You're Mew Mew!"

"PURRRR!" she let out with a shiver while panicking. 'S-Stop that! Why am I making these sounds?! I'm not a cat!'

Allen kept on petting her while the woman started to go into a relaxing sleep.

(Later)

"Zzzz." She snored while curled up in a ball as Allen tied up her legs and arms with some sheets and was currently letting her rest on his lap...albeit painful for him due to her unknown weight.

'I can't believe it...my own cat tried to kill me, and is a human...akuma...well she can look like a real woman!' He thought in shock. 'Wait...maybe she's a Noah like Road.'

'_Hi Allen~_'

He shivered at that. 'Oh boy, hopefully she isn't that sadistic…or into me.'

"Zzzzz."

'But what should I do? I mean this is important and something the others need to know if she IS a Noah, but…'

An image of him rubbing her back in cat form appeared in his head.

'She is also my cat.' He thought. 'And I can't just hurt my own cat, what kind of pet owner would I be if I just gave her to some wacko scientist or worse Kamui?'

"Zzzz."

'I need to figure it out quick, wait, maybe I can talk to her and find out the truth without fighting.'

An image of him talking to her appeared while he saw himself getting killed.

'What would Master say at a time like this...ugh. I'm going to regret this.'

'_A woman is like a fine bottle of wine. Sophisticated yet deadly. My suggestion brat is to either butter her up or utilize the good memories of her within your bedroom to your advantage._' an image of the general said before a piece of paper appeared in his head. '_My bill._'

'DAMN YOU MASTER!' he thought with an eye twitch and fist shake.

"Zzzz." She snored before opening one eye and looked at Allen.

"Hi." He waved. "Before you try to kill me, can we talk? I mean, like adults? Please?"

She looked at him and then her legs before grumbling to herself.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"...that all depends on you."

"Well I was going to take to your before, but you nearly killed me."

"For a very obvious reason." She said calmly.

"Was it because I saw you...you know?"

"Partially, but there's another reason. I'm not human."

"You're a Noah right?"

"Yes, but how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Road."

She nodded. "Right, you already met her."

"But why a cat?"

"I choose to change my appearance once in a while, mostly in the form of a cat."

"So you used it to try and sneak in here, right?"

"Yes, to kill you." She said bluntly. "However you found me as a cat and took care of me. For that I'm somewhat grateful."

"Wait, kill me?!"

"Before you became a bigger problem for the Earl." She said. "But for whatever reason I don't have the nerve to end your life as a subspecies."

He blinked like an owl in surprised. "Really?"

She nodded.

"So...you won't kill me right now?"

"Unfortunately no." she looked away with a frown. "I can't find it in me to end your life, even though it was my mission to begin with."

Allen blinked again before petting her back. "Well that's a relief, but the question is, what should we do now that I found your secret and you can't kill me?"

"...I honestly don't know." she admitted looking away with a blush. "And don't pet me, this isn't the time."

"Sorry, just used to petting you." He lightly blushed. "Well...maybe we could be friends? Allies? Truce buddies?"

"That's not possible. Noahs are enemies to those who use innocence."

"True, yet my arm isn't trying to kill you or take over my body and slice you in half." He admitted. "And you haven't tried to…well you did, but you hesitated. Meaning humans and Noah can coexist. Or just get along without killing that is."

She sighed with a deadpan expression. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Still." He shrugged. "Technically you are my pet, so you can't have two owners at once. That would be inappropriate for you Mew Mew."

"My name isn't Mew Mew."

"Then what is it?"

"Lulu Bell, or my original Noah name of Lustol." She said.

"Lulu Bell…" he pondered. "Mew Mew still sounds cute. Don't get me wrong, your name is cute as well, but Mew Mew just fits you. Like sweet and vicious all in the same little package."

She lightly blushed. She sighed and stood up while breaking the bonds easily. "How come you never say that to any of the girls here? You'd have them melting in the palm of your hand."

"Oh that." He sweatdropped. "I'm trying not to act like master. He's...well a lady killer with a very…" he paled in horror. "Unique...lifestyle…"

She sweatdropped hearing that. 'I've heard of General Cross being like that, seems the rumors were spot on.'

Allen shook his head before getting an idea. "How about you become my cat, for real? And you can come and go as you please, like the Earl or somewhere else. But with three house rules."

"And they are?"

"One, no killing me or my friends when I'm around. I don't think Miranda would want to get a heart attack from you clawing at her." He sweatdropped. "Two, you have to stay a cat while here. And three, when we aren't on missions or on the battlefield, we are roommates and friends."

"And how do you know I won't betray you later on?"

"Simple." He said while making a very false smile. "I know your weak points, your likes and dislikes, and I have several life debts you still owe me for saving you from Kamui's wrath. About…ten million or so."

She stiffened as while Lenalee saved her once, Allen saved her from the cat hating scientist everytime he tried a hair brained scheme on her, and she just realized that even if she did betray him, the life debts and the memories of him taking care of 'Mew Mew' would effectively keep her in line for about a few thousand years or so, if Allen somehow gained immortality that is.

In essence, it was an effective checkmate.

"So, do we have a deal 'Mew Mew'?"

Lulu grumbled while extending her left hand. "It's a deal Allen Walker."

"Good kitty."

'Damn him.' She thought before purring again as Allen gave her a belly rub.

"Good kitty, good kitty." he smiled with her blushing and pushing his hand away.

"S-Stop that!"

"What? I thought you liked that." He said innocently as he saw Lulu turning bright red.

"N-Not really." She stuttered before Allen started to pet her stomach again. "Puuur."

"Your purring begs to disagree." He smiled while he kept petting the Noah, making her very embarrassed that she let her feral instincts take over.

"Purrrrr."

"Want some milk?" he teased.

GROWL!

She nodded with a blush.

"Ask nicely."

"...please."

Allen smiled. "Coming right up Lulu 'Mew Mew' Bell."

'Oh god, a nickname.' Lulu thought with a blush as Allen walked out of the room.

"Come along, its Kamui hunting. My treat." He smiled evilly.

'I can't believe I'm a pet, officially that is.' She thought before turning into her cat form. 'I need my...he he he.'

(Later)

-Science Division-

Lenalee and Kamui blinked as Mew Mew was busy...humping Allen's leg like she was in heat.

"Allen? What's going-"

"Don't ask."

"Did you get sprayed?" Kamui asked. "Most...cats like her, spray to Mark their territory or just to release pheromones into the air." 'Evil beast!'

"It's better not to ask." he sweatdropped with a blush. 'Don't image it's her in her natural form, don't imagine it's her in her natural form, don't-crap!'

And cue a humping Lulu jumping his leg. '_Allen~_'

Allen popped a nosebleed and covered it with a groan.

'Revenge is mine!' Lulu Bell thought while not knowing that she was leaking a little. 'Ha ha ha!'


	122. Female Dexter and Mandark

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Dexter and Mandark

Series: Dexter's Laboratory

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The neighborhood was just getting ready for bed while Mandark finished dinner with his parents.

"Susan, did you make sure to do your piano lesson today?"

"IT'S MANDARRRRRK..." He said, clenching a fist. "...and yes, I did."

"That's good to hear." smiled his mother. "Would you care to join us for a pre-bed meditation?"

"I can't, I need to...get ready for school tomorrow."

"It's cool...go ahead and get well rested for school Susan." Said his parents goodnight.

He walked up the stairs and into his obvious evil lair, getting his next invention ready. "The beloved Dee Dee, how could break my heart so? As a man, I must move on and find a new lover...but who?" he muttered tapping his chin. "It must be someone just as radiant as you, perhaps even more so."

He then kept on thinking..."but nobody like that exists!" he cried out shaking his fist. "No one could ever be as beautiful as Dee Dee, nobody!" That's when he had an idea. "Unless I use science to create such a beautiful queen!"

He grinned and rubbed his hands with an evil chuckle. "Yesssss, yesssss, and I know just the fool to be my guinea pig...Ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Susan, please keep it down!" called his dad from downstairs.

"..." Then he started whispering his laughter.

(Next day)

Mandark sat at a table across from Dexter's as he ate lunch. 'Time for the distraction.' he thought while looking around. 'But what to use?' He then saw a bully. "Hey you." He called, with a 5 dollar bill in hand. "How would you like to help me?"

"Hmm...what do you want nerd?"

"See that nerd? Distract him, I don't know how, just make sure you do not touch his lunch, I'm gonna pull a prank on him." smirked Mandark pointing to Dexter. "Think you can do it?"

He swiped the 5 dollar bill, and then walked over to Dexter. "Hey nerd!"

"Huh?"

"I'm practicing for midget toss!" Then he grabbed Dexter and threw him at a wall. In his daze, Mandark took the opportunity and put the potion in Dexter's food.

'Perfect.' He then snuck away as Dexter got back to his food.

"Accursed neanderthal. I need to hurry up and create a serum that will erase them for good and give them a much higher and sophisticated attitude." He took a spork full of food and ate, not noticing anything wrong with his food. "Mmm, I should also work on an elixir to make cafeteria food edible."

'Speaking of elixirs, how do you like mine!?'

That's when Dexter felt a tingle all over his body. "Hmm, it would seem this food is more stale than usual. I better get to my locker for my stomach medicine." He then ran for the hallway as his red hair started becoming straighter.

(Later)

During class, Dexter was busy with some vocab worksheets his body started looking more feminine.

'Something feels off today, but what?' He thought before he felt something off about his butt and chest. He thought before he felt something off about his butt and chest. When he looked down at his chest he let out an ear splitting scream. He ran away as everyone stared.

"Well, that was rude."

"What is going on? Why am I turning into a girl!?" screamed Dexter running into the boy's bathroom. 'Wait a minute, I'm a girl, I shouldn't be here!' he thought before darting into the girl's room and felt his body like it was stretching upward. 'Okay getting taller I appreciate, but why now? And I bet I know just who did this...' he thought while finding his chest and ass growing more. 'This can only be the work of Mandark...' he thought clenching his hands, only to look at his hands and noted his gloves felt bigger and took them off. 'All my clothes are getting so tight...why?'

That's when a Mandark opened the door, threw a bag of clothes and closed the door.

"Mandark!" cried out Dexter before covering his mouth hearing how high pitched it was. He...or at this point now she, took the bag as her clothes ripped off!

"That fool Mandark will pay for this!" She later stomped out of the bathroom, fully clothed.

"Hey there beautiful." Said Mandark with an evil smile.

"MANDARK!" Shouted Dexter. "How did you do this?"

"Let's just say bullies are cheap part-time minions." he chuckled while taking a look at the new Dexter. "Grrrrrowl, you should stay like this." Then he threw Dexter a mirror.

Dexter was taller and more filled out. Big hips, a D bust that was almost E, long thick legs. The clothing Mandark tossed him were a pair of long purple boots and a yellow dress only the skirt barely covering the purple panties and the top part barely covering the purple bra. "Stay like this? I look like a bimbo!" she yelled with a growl. "What sort of sick depraved experiment is this?"

"I've given up on Dee Dee and decided to eliminate 2 problems. 1, my impending one way ticket to single town, and 2, you'll never bother me again!"

"What? You're crazy if you think I'm gonna become your girlfriend!"

"I was thinking queen, but that works too, ahahahahahahaha!" he laughed out with Dexter growling.

"I still have my genius mind you hack!"

"Not for long, you're about to turn full bimbo in a moment." he smirked looking at his watch. "In about 3, 2, 1..."

"No, no, no...E=MC..." Then the transformation was complete. "...like, was I doing math? Eww!"

"Yes! It worked!"

"Ooooooh, hey there babe." Dexter said to Mandark. She let her hips sway to each side as she walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"That depends my dear, what do you remember?"

"Uh...nothing actually, so we gonna fuck later? I need you right now."

"After school my dear." he smiled patting her cheek. "For now, get back to class and wait."

"Ok! Um...what's a class?"

"Just come with me." he grabbed her wrist and lead her out. "Okay, so wait for me here, it won't be long until class ends then we can go home."

"Ok!"

So Mandark laughed evilly all the way back to class as the new female and stupid Dexter stood and waited like a dog.

(Later)

The final bell rang and Mandark was stepping out of the school building. "Now to find my new queen." He looked around and Dexter was sitting on a bench, talking to a stray cat.

"So like, you're really fuzzy."

"Fuzzier than lint, babe." The cat replied.

"Dexi, there you are." Called Mandark

"Oh! Hi cutie." Dexi greeted.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yep, by cat."

"I doubt that will work my dear."

"Why not?"

"We're too big to ride the cat home, but if you'd like, I can build a robot cat to fly us to school everyday."

"Ooh, you can do that?"

"Yep, I can do so much, and later tonight after dinner, I'll show you that I can do a lot more."

"Yay!"

They were about to walk home but then...

"Hey babe, why you walking with that nerd when you should walking with me!"

"Hey, you're the guy I paid 5 bucks to throw Dexter, why are you harassing me?"

"You kidding? Why should I let a dork like you get with a hot piece of ass like this? It's way more better than cash."

'Good thing Dexter's gone, I can now cause harm to students.' He thought, pulling out a raygun.

"Hey, what's t-" The bully was then vaporized, leaving only his clothes! Mandark then swiped then took the 5 dollars back.

"Thanks for the refund." he smirked while Dexi looked at the clothes in confusion.

"Where'd he go?"

"I vaporized him, he's now heading up into the sky with the other particles of vapor to make clouds."

"Clouds? Good we could really use some rain or at least shade from the hot sun."

'Her naive nature is going to keep me satisfied for a LONG time.'

They got to Mandark's house as he managed to sneak Dexi past his parents and into his lab.

"Woah...where are we?"

"My laboratory, where I build genius creations."

"Cool, but why are all these weapons?"

"So I rule the world!" he declared before letting out his signature laugh.

"Rule the world huh?" She thought about it then gasped! "That means you could get everything for free!"

"Of course, it would come with being emperor after all."

"And how about me as queen?"

"Well of course, as my empress, you'd get luxuries as well." he smirked. "Such as never having to think for yourself again."

"Yeah, and we'd get to have nonstop sex!" She jumped while making her boobs bounce.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me." With a clap of his hands, a bed rose from the floor. "Keep in mind, I've never really gotten with a girl, unless of course you count numerous sex dolls I've made in my free time."

"Oh that's okay, I've never gotten with a guy before."

'That's obvious.'

Then Dexi started taking her clothes off. "Come on boyfriend, let's see if you have any skills."

Mandark's eyes widened while his jaw dropped when he saw the bare breasts.

"Like 'em? Double D's like my name, Dexi." she giggled.

Mandark clapped his hands and suddenly robot hands tore his clothes off!

Dexi saw his dick slowly growing hard already.

"What do you think babe?"

"Nerd dicks need more respect." she smiled. "That's pretty big." She then took his hand and started running for the bed! When they bounced on it Mandark was already at work at grabbing the tits.

Dexi was moaning while grabbing at his dick.

"Oooh, those are so sensitive..." Mandark commented as he enjoyed hearing Dexi moan.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Moaned Dexi. "You slap them around if you want."

"Won't that hurt?"

"Gentle of course."

"Ah, right." He then gave her chest a light pat. "How's that?"

"Harder!" She demanded while stroking Mandark's dick harder.

"Yes my queen!" Then clapped down hard on them!

"Ooooh!"

"Yeah, you liked that didn't you?"

"Uh huh."

"Well how's about some of this?" He gave her chest the backhand as she jerked him off faster! 'My first real handjob!"

"Mmmmmh...boyfriend, I feel your dick twitching."

"That's because I'm-ahhh!" He came all over Dexi's waist!

"Oooh, you got me all sticky."

"Uh...you can help yourself to it if you'd like."

"Is it yummy?"

"Wouldn't know, never had some."

"Hmmm." Dexi hummed, enjoying the flavor. "Well, now I know it tastes great."

"Well if you'd like more, you can have some more after sex." Then Mandark clapped his hands and a robot arm gave him a condom. "With protection of course."

"Sweet!" she smiled as Mandark slipped it onto his dick with difficulty.

And he made sure to leave an air bubble.

"There we go, okay sweet cheeks, lay sideways."

Dexi laid to her side, lifting her left leg up. "Like this?"

"Yessss, now let's have some fun!" he grinned while drooling and moved over while rubbing the tip across the slit, not believing this was happening.

Meanwhile somewhere...

"I sense a nerd about to lose his virginity!" Panicked a random person whom of which just leapt off a building. "Hahaha! Here I come Hell! I won't be burning for my sins, I'll instead be making snow angels!"

When Mandark slowly pushed the dick in, he groaned with wide eyes while Dexi hummed. "Yessssss..."

"Wow, it feels bigger than I thought."

"Yep, now let's just..." then he broke through!

"AHHH!" Dexi howled in pain as she hooked her left leg around Mandark!

"Ow ow ow ow!" Cried Mandark as Dexi squeezed her leg around him.

"Sorry, that just really hurt..." Dexi apologized.

"It's fine, I just felt one rib crack."

"You okay?"

"I got robots who'll fix me right up."

"Oh good, also you can start thrusting in me now."

"Don't mind if I do." Mandark started thrusting in her, but was kinda clumsy, sometimes pulled out by accident.

"Want me to help?"

"Yes dear." he replied before finding himself pushed on his back with her climbing on his lap.

"Maybe we should do things like this before fucking sideways." she remarked while grinding her snatch against the dick.

"Ooooh...yes, g-go for it Dexi!"

"Will do...I never asked for your name did I?"

"It's Mandark."

"Can I call you Susan for a cute nickname?"

"NO!" Shouted Mandark, a vein popping out. "Never call me that name, ever!"

Dexi reeled back and looked hurt at the sudden shout. "Sorry, can you forgive the girl who's taking your first time?" she said with wide eyes.

"Oh what the hay? Can't stay mad at that face."

"Yay!" Then she started moving rougher.

Mandark groaned feeling her bounce up and down while blown away at how warm and wet she felt. "Dexi you're the best!"

"Ah! So is your dick!" She went down to kiss his cheek.

Mandark turned red so fast steam came out of his ears. He then grabbed Dexi's waste and started thrusting super fast!

"Ahhhh!" She moaned before they rolled around and Mandark was now on top. "Mandark, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" He grunted. "And I'm gonna fill this condom up all the way!"

Dexi held Mandark tight as they came together! The condom filling up but not breaking.

"Ahhhh yes!"

After cumming again, Mandark fell on top of Dexi as she grabbed Mandark's dick and carefully pulled off the condom.

"Wow! It's like a water balloon." She then rolled Mandark's sleeping body off and she drank the contents of the condom. "Rest up Mandark, we're gonna take over the world one day." She said before snuggling him.

The next day we see Mandark and Dexi walking while holding hands.

"Hey there's my former crush, let's make her jealous."

"Yeah!"

"Have you seen this twerp? Have you seen this twerp?" Dee Dee asked as she presented passers by a missing poster of Dexter.

"Oh Dee Dee."

"Mandark, have you seen my little bro?"

"No, but I'd like to int-"

"Sorry I have no time to chat, take your girlfriend and get lost." She handed him a missing poster and turned around.

As they walked away...

"She didn't care..."

"I know, what a b-"

"Phew, I was worried this would be a tearful goodbye." Said Mandark.

"You mean you're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? I got a beautiful girlfriend with me."

"But I thought I was a queen?"

"You will be my queen when we're old enough to get married."

"Oh, right." Then she giggled. "Silly me."

"So babe, wanna discuss what else we could do when we takeover the world?"

"Yeah, let's discuss it during sex!"

"Oh, now you're talking!" Then they ran back to the lab.


	123. Pearl and Phoenix

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Pearl and Phoenix

Series: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the final day for this trial and Phoenix was about to own Payne once again! Saving the life of a very rich client. Except Maya was bugging him constantly about a new burger shop that was having a sale right now."

"And as you can..."

"Nick, I want a..."

"After the trial, come-on!"

"But Nick, I'm hungry!"

"Look, I'll do whatever you wanna do after the trial, promise?"

"Fine."

"As you can see your honor, this little detail here in the wall is why the woman on the stand is the murderer of Tad Balik!"

"Oh my, you're absolutely right!" gasped the Judge. "It does seem like this is an open and shut case."

"OBJECTION!"

"You have something to add Mr. Payne?"

"...no...I just didn't wanna lose again."

"Well too bad Mr. Payne, you did lose." he banged his gavel. "I safely say that this case is a big...Not Guilty!"

Then Gumshoe ran in throwing confetti everywhere. "Yeah!"

"Ah! I got confetti in my eyes!"

Afterwards, in the lobby, their client was thanking them on a job well done.

"Oh thank you Mr. Wright! You have no idea how relieved I am. I thought I was a goner there for sure!"

"You're welcome Ina Putang, and I hope your son grows up to be a great attorney."

"I must repay you...here, a check for 100 Thousand Dollars."

"...ahahahah! S-Sorry ma'am, but it sounded like you said 100 thousand."

"I did."

"What!? B-b-"

"I'm a billionaire, just take it." Then she strutted away.

Phoenix looked at the check with a slack jaw while Maya smiled.

"So does this mean we can get burgers now?"

"Hell yeah!"

"And let's wash 'em down with some hard booze!"

"No Maya, you're 19, and here in Japanifornia it's 20."

"What!?" Maya said.

"Just have your burgers and I'll go out drinking alone."

"Grrr..." she growled. 'Fine...but as your drunken body stumbles out, I'll be there to make you in your drunken state do something awful!'

"With this much money we might have enough to buy groceries! Damn Judge makes it hard to get the necessities after each case."

They danced around with their check for a few more minutes...

Later that night, as Maya ate her hamburgers, she stood outside a bar waiting for Phoenix to finish drinking.

"Mmmm, McDs really has the best burgers."

That's when our hero staggered out the doorway. "Mmh...Grape Wine much better than Grape Juice..."

"Hey Nick."

"Maya...I thought I told you...no drinking..."

"Oh, I know, but are you sure you wanna ride your bike back home drunk?"

"Sure I'm sure...just let me...get the keys..." He then stumbled to the bike rack to get to the bike lock, but tripped. "Oof! Okay...maybe you can just walk me home."

She walked over and grunted while lifting him up and started dragging him down the street. "So uh...Nick?"

"Yes Maya?"

"You mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure...what?"

'Gotta hope he's that drunk.' She thought. "You mind having sex with Pearly?"

"Pearly? Aw shucks, I love that girl." he chuckled. "It's like she's an itty bitty ball of cuteness you just wanna shove in your pocket."

"I bet she'd make a lot of cute sounds if you shoved your dick in her cute pocket." She said. 'Forgive me Pearly...'

"Heh, you know I had no idea you even knew what a dick was."

"Even I go through sex-ed classes, shut up." she huffed. "They wouldn't let me come down away from the temple if I didn't know what sex was."

"Well anyways...sure, I'll do Pearls."

"And make sure you cum outside, you know, don't wanna get her pregnant and go to jail, right?"

"Oh sure, sure..." he drawled before hiccuping. "Wait...but isn't she teeny tiny? How can she get pregnant?"

"Just don't take any chances."

"Okay fine, I'll cream all over her." he waved off. "Hey, cream! Maybe we should get some ice cream, I love ice cream!"

"Later...right now, just go to the office and I'll pick up Pearly."

"You got it."

Later we see Phoenix fully naked while sitting on the couch. He was snoring and drooling while mumbling in his sleep.

Maya knocked on the door. "I'm...very sorry about this Pearly..."

"You should be, Mr. Nick's first kiss should be taken by his true love, you." she crossed her arms with a pout. "Why don't you go ahead and do it instead of me?"

"Uh...Nick's never had sex before, and I want you to train him for when we finally get married." she replied quickly.

"But doesn't it make it more romantic if it's you?"

"Yeah...but...what if when we do it, it's really awkward? Then it won't be as romantic and we might not stick around. Didn't you know that a great sex life is important to a relationship?"

Pearl gasped at what Maya told her. "Then I'll do my best Miss Maya!" Then she started stripping.

'Sorry for this Pearly, I hope you don't get mad years later.'

Then she walked in, arms crossed. "Mr. Nick!"

He let out a snort and kept sleeping.

She walked up to him, climbed on his naked body and slapped him awake!

"Ow! Oh...hey Pearls, Maya said you'd be here to do it." he slurred while letting out a burp. "Wow, you're even more tiny without clothes on."

"Yeah, yeah, remember, we're gonna train you so you can pleasure Miss Maya."

"Oooh, I didn't know Maya was joining in." he chuckled.

"No, you're gonna make babies after you guys get married, right now you're gonna practice with me."

"Okay..."

'Okay, do the things that lady in the video did that Miss Maya showed me.' Pearl then got to the floor, got on her knees and put both hands on Phoenix's dick. 'It looks bigger than the man in the video, is this normal?' Pearl thought. 'No, don't back down Pearl, Miss Maya needs this!' She then opened her mouth and started licking.

Phoenix smiled feeling the tongue and leaned back on the couch.

'Hmm...pretty salty.' She thought as she also massaged his balls. 'Wow, these feel as big as grapefruit.'

"Uh...start licking the tip please."

"Like this?" she moved her head up and licked at the tip. 'It smells, doesn't Mr. Nick wash it?'

"Oh yeah Pearls, just like that..." he sighed. "Your tongue's tiny, but it feels nice."

Pearl then started moving her mouth down. Her lips were spread out due to the size difference. 'It's so big...maybe when I'm older I can actually get the whole thing in.' She thought as she couldn't get the whole thing in.

"Need help?" Said a drunk Phoenix holding Pearl by the hair.

"Mmm?" she let out before he grabbed her head and started forcing more into her mouth making her eyes widen. "Mmmph!" 'Having some trouble breathing, but can't complain, this is really helping.' she thought while trying to breath through her nose.

She continued on licking his dick as Phoenix kept on pushing her head down. All of which made her gag and nearly reel back when it touched the back of her throat. And once she finally got it all in her mouth, Phoenix let go.

"Oh fuck yeah! So this is what a blowjob feels like." Phoenix moaned as Pearl gagged, moving up and down. "I always thought I'd have to hire a hooker to do this, thanks Pearly."

'Or you could be doing this with Mystic Maya!' she thought with a huff and gave the dick a light bite.

"Ooh! Ah! Please don't bite!"

She stopped the bite and just kept on sucking. 'That was a warning.' Her throat then relaxed and she stopped gagging as much.

"Oh fuck yeah!" groaned Phoenix. "Oooh, I think I'm about to cum..."

'But you're already...huh? Why is Mr. Nick's wiener twitching?' wondered Pearl feeling the dick twitching.

That's when all of a sudden, her little mouth and throat were flooded. Her eyes widened as she tried to pull her head off while tasting something creamy, thick, and salty. She coughed as Phoenix sat there. "Mr. Nick, what was that?"

"My splooge."

"Splooge?"

"It's how men make women pregnant."

"Am I gonna get pregnant now?"

"Nope, only if I fill this little hole here." He said, rubbing her pussy.

"Ah!" she jumped with a yelp and blush.

"Aw, that was adorable."

'What is this crazy tingling I'm feeling?' she wondered feeling her groin itching.

"So, ready for the real fun?" Phoenix asked before hiccuping.

"Real fun?"

"Yeah, it's your first time so it'll hurt, but after a while you'll feel good." he smiled while reaching up to grab at her tiny breast and rubbed it making her gasp.

"How'd that feel?"

"Really good."

"Awesome, now get on my lap, I'd show you the basic doggystyle or missionary, but you're just so tiny I might crush you."

"What are those?"

"The 2 usual styles of sex where the guy is on top. Right now, I'm gonna show you cowgirl style where the girl is on top."

"Hey!" she huffed. "I'm not a cow."

"Do you know what cowboys are?"

"Miss Maya showed me, they shoot bad guys with guns and ride horses."

"Well cowgirls are the girl version of that."

"Oh! So does that mean I can use a gun?"

"Nope, but you can make me shoot some more cum in your little hole."

"By putting it in my flower?"

"Yep."

"Will it fit?"

"Maybe not, but your flower will stretch." he remarked while rubbing the girth against it making her shiver and gasp.

"Does it feel good?"

"It's so warm and throbbing."

"It's gonna feel a lot more warm and throbbing when I do this!" Phoenix then hoisted her up and slowly let her go down. "And warning since this is your first time having sex, it will hurt."

"I heard." She then felt the dick go in and was biting her lip from how it felt.

"Wow! It feels like I'm trying to stuff a cheerio!" Said Phoenix before his dick was poking something. "Oh, okay Pearl, I'm gonna break through this."

"Through what?"

"All girls have this part called the hymen, when it breaks it'll hurt, but it won't be there the next time you do this."

"Wait, so...you'll be tearing a part of me open?!"

"Yes, it'll hurt Pearls, but you'll feel better in a bit." he grinned before lowering her down with a grunt while she gasped feeling the tip opening her up.

"I can feel something getting pushed and torn." she cried out with wide eyes.

"It's okay to shout in pain, we're the only ones in this building."

'Ha...' Maya thought while watching them through the opening in the doorway. 'I hope Pearls doesn't carry a grudge.'

Pearl felt tears come out as pain overtook her and she started crying out in pain!

"Shh, shh, you're gonna be fine Pearls." he spoke patting her back while trying to keep from moving.

Pearl held tight onto Phoenix as they waited for the pain to go away. All the while said man gave her butt a feel. Pearl squealed as he did that.

"Aww, that was cute." he smiled before pressing his lips against hers.

Xxxxxx

'M-m-m-m...MY FIRST KISS!' she thought while going complete red.

He then pulled back. "Now Pearls, do you feel better?"

"F...Full!"

"Good, now I'm about to thrust my hips up."

"What should I do?"

"Hold on, so you don't fall off." he spoke holding her by the waist.

Pearl moaned, but had to hold her mouth or else the hotel nearby would hear and they'd get in trouble. 'I feel stuffed up!'

"Oh Pearls, you're so tight inside." he groaned before he pulled the girl up who gasped before he brought her back down. "How's that?"

"Something feels weird Mr. Nick, I think I'm gonna pee."

"Oh, you're just gonna shoot your own cum."

"So I can make babies with girls too?"

"No, yours is clear. It doesn't the white color for making babies."

"Why does the color matter?"

"Because that's how it works. Guys have the cum, girls have the eggs, no other way unless you're one of the weird creatures on this planet like snails or seahorses." Phoenix explained. "Oh, and speaking of cum..."

"What? What is it?" she asked before feeling it start to twitch.

"I'm about fill you up!" he grunted bouncing her on his dick faster.

'I wanna grab her before Nick cums, but this is too hot.' Maya thought, finger deep in her pussy. 'I wonder how much cum is gonna stay inside.'

"Here you go Pearls!" Then Phoenix unleashed his 2nd load in the little girl's pussy!

"Ahhhhhh!" She cried out! With Maya on the floor outside the room, bottom part of her outfit drenched.

'Oh god this is hot!'

After cumming we now see Phoenix and Pearl laying on the couch, snoring.

Maya panted while reaching her own climax. She bit her lip so hard blood came out! "Mmmmh!" And like that, she fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning...

"Zzzzzzz."

Maya snuck in to grab Pearl and sneak out.

Said girl mumbled in her sleep feeling some of the sperm leak out.

'I know very well Mia's asking God to send my ass to hell and spare Nick.' She tiptoed, grabbed Pearl and her clothes. 'I just hope Pearl doesn't end up a pervert because I wanted to see it.'

She quickly dressed Pearl up and sneaked away to some restaurant. 'I'm gonna make her think she had a dream and that I'm taking her to get breakfast burger. That should work as an alibi until she starts getting the lump.'

(Later)

Phoenix awoke naked in his office. "What the hell? Must've partied a bit too much." he groaned holding his head before looking at his dick which was sticky. "Oh man, did I play with myself? I hope Maya didn't see." He quickly got his clothes. 'Good thing I left a bunch of stuff here incase I fell asleep in the office. I swear I'm gonna end up living here one day.' He thought.

As Maya enjoyed her burgers and Phoenix ironed out his clothes, Pearl woke up.

"Miss Maya? Where am I?"

"BigDonnie's, here have a breakfast burger."

"Did I do something with Mr. Nick last night?" She said, forgetting what happened.

"Nope, you were with me all night Pearly." She said. 'Score she doesn't remember a thing!'

"Okay..." then she ate her breakfast.

'Nick will kill me when Pearl shows signs of pregnancy...but I'm sure we'll figure something out.'


	124. Jack, June, and Arcee

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Jack, June, and Arcee

Idea belongs to and was co-written with dingo-822.

Series: Transformers Prime

Author's Note: Yes, I know this use to be on Mother's Dark Love, but I decided to put this and the Back to the Future chapters because they contain both mother, son, and a third party, which goes on the CTWL series. Now if it was purely incest that went with the story, then that'd be different. So really it's not like it's gonna be removed, it's just been moved over to a story that fits more. Now keep this in mind, it IS possible for Jack and June to get a new chapter just for themselves, but if there's a third or fourth person involved, they go on CTWL.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in the Autobot's base as they were celebrating over their achievement in getting Optimus Prime back to their side.

June looked around at the people and Autobots. Ratchet was removing the Decepticon symbol that Optimus Prime had on his shoulder, Bumblebee and Raf were playing video games, Bulkhead and Fowler were telling old war stories while Miko was listening in. It was then that June noticed that Jack and Arcee were missing.

"Ratchet, where's Jack and Arcee?" asked the mother to the medic.

Ratchet looked up at June from Optimus's shoulder, "He went to get out of his suit, Arcee went to help him." he said with a shrug of his shoulders before going back to work.

June frowned at hearing that. "Where would they be?" she asked.

"Jack is probably in the storage room to put the suit after he gets it off." replied Ratchet.

Nodding her head June turned and made her way out of the main hanger. As she left she didn't see Miko look over at her before going back to listening to Bulkhead and Fowler.

She was still new around the base, but she could hear what sounded like a zipper, meaning it must be Jack and followed the sound.

When she got to the door that the sound came from she heard the sound of running water and talking, so putting her ear to the door she listened to what was being said.

"Glad we managed to get Optimus back on our side." came Jack's voice.

"Yes, the idea of fighting him alongside Megatron was not something I was looking forward too." Arcee's voice responded.

June chose that moment to enter the room and saw Arcee help Jack out of the suit. Hearing the door open caused Jack and Arcee to freeze. When they looked up they saw a frozen June standing there. The reason why the three were frozen was because the suit didn't allow for any clothes underneath.

June let her eyes wander over her son's form as Jack tried to cover his groin area.

"MOM, what are you doing?!" Jack shouted in embarrassment, but not loud enough to carry out to the others outside.

"I just wanted to know where you two went off to." she replied covering her eyes. But not before she got a good look at her son's body. She had to admit he got his looks from his father, but from what she saw of his equipment, that came from her side of the family, if her Mother was to be believed.

"Well you could have waited." he said, his face red. Arcee helped wrap a towel around Jack as her own optic sensors looked over Jack's body without him knowing.

"Sorry, besides it's not like you're in here by yourself." June said, peeking between her fingers. "Arcee is in here with you, not to mention I'm a nurse so its not like I haven't seen a man's cock before." not realizing she wasn't using professional terms.

Jack blushed at the blunt use of his manhood and was relieved to have the towel. "Thanks Arcee."

Arcee looked down at her partner, wondering why he was embarrassed as she had watched him shower on more than one occasion. He didn't seem to mind when she did watch him.

June noticed the autobot staring at her son a little longer than she did and narrowed her eyes a little. She didn't know why Arcee seemed to staring at her son like that, it's not like she can have feeling for him. It was probably that she hadn't seen a naked male human before. Besides, Jack was her son no female should be looking at him like that but her.

'But I need to make sure Jack knows that.' she thought. "Jack, considering all that's happened, I think maybe you and me should take a little time off to enjoy ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, holding the towel around his waist as he walked over to the decontamination shower to see how hot it was. Both June and Arcee tracked his movements as he walked.

"I think a nice weekend in the woods would be calming. Our family has a log cabin there that's been in the family for quite a while." she replied.

"Why?"

"Well I'm sure going to Cybertron itself was a big experience, right?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with going away for the weekend?" he asked, taking his hand out of the running water when he found out it was nice and warm. "Can we talk about this later? I want to get in the shower." he said, fiddling with his towel as both June and Arcee watched unnoticed by him.

He noticed his mom was still there and kept the towel on. "Can you please leave? This is embarrassing."

"Just get in. I seen it all when I walked in. Besides I'm a nurse, remember?" June said, shaking her head, but hoping that he would drop the towel.

Jack groaned and slipped the towel off before walking into the shower.

June hid her blush as she watched her son's towel hit the ground. As he walked into the shower, her eyes didn't leave his teen behind. She would admit her son had grown into a good looking young man.

'I can't wait to show him the joys of a mature woman.' she thought as she noticed Arcee was STILL watching her son.

When she took a good look at Arcee she couldn't help but notice that her optics were glowing bright blue, she wondered why that was.

"So is this trip for family or can we invite friends?" asked Jack from the shower.

June watched as Arcee's optics never moved from her showering son. Seeing this she realized that Jack wanted Arcee to come with them. Not liking the fact her son wanted another woman to come along with them, she decided to put a stop to that quickly, "No, it will be just you and I, Jack, this way we can reconnect and get to know each other again."

Arcee frowned while Jack sighed. "Alright. Just let me finish up here and we can head out to pack."

"Are you sure June? With what Jack did for Optimus he might be targeted by cons for a while, I can speak with Optimus and get assigned as a bodyguard for the weekend?" Arcee asked, wanting to spend more time with Jack for reasons she didn't want to admit.

"Yes, I feel this is something me and Jack need by ourselves." replied June crossing her arms.

Arcee frowned again. From her scans of June she could tell something was bothering the woman. But the fact that June wasn't allowing her to spend the weekend with her partner was annoying.

"I'll just wait outside." spoke June as she spared one last glance at the shower before turning and leaving the room.

Arcee watched June walk out the door, she realized that her annoyance must have shown on her face. Turning to look at Jack to see that he was still washing himself, she wondered if he knew that she could see him completely when he showered. Even now she watched as he soaped up his bodies facing straight towards her.

June gritted her teeth as she could tell Arcee was probably staring at her son while he showered. Well this trip would show Jack that he was hers, and hers alone. She looked back at the door and realized she had to do something to make sure that it stayed just her and her son, so with one more looked towards the door she went to talk to Optimus to make sure no one followed them to their cabin.

She found said leader as Ratchet had restored his insignia back to normal. Looking at the giant Autobot she got his attention, "Optimus, can I have a word?"

"Yes, what is it Miss Darby?"

"I just wanted to let you know since the weekend starts tomorrow, myself and Jack will be going away for the weekend." June said, getting the attention of the others in the room.

"How come?" asked Miko in confusion.

Turning to look at the young teen she answered, "Between my work at the hospital and Jack's work here, I have hardly seen my son so I want to spend some time with him, just the two of us."

"Very well. I will keep my team here so you and your son can enjoy your weekend by yourselves." spoke Optimus.

"Thank you Optimus." June said smiling. With that she turned to walk back to the room that Jack and Arcee were in. As she did, June couldn't help but think 'Good, I'm glad Optimus will keep them here so we won't be interrupted. Now all I have to do is seduce my son to show him I'm the only woman he needs.'

She made it back to the room and saw that Jack had finished his shower and was fully clothed now. Seeing her son leaning against Arcee's leg looking up at her face with a smile on his face caused jealousy to rise up from the pit of her stomach. So without a second thought, she pushed the door open causing them to look at her.

"Optimus has agreed to keeping the team here while we're on our trip." smiled June.

Jack and Arcee looked at each other with a frown when June said that, both for different reasons.

"Come on, we need to get ready." spoke June gesturing for Jack to follow her.

Jack began to follow his Mother before turning back to Arcee, "Well looks like it time to go, I will see you when I get back, yeah?" he said, getting a nod from Arcee. So with a sigh he follow her out of the room.

(Timeskip-next day)

The next morning, June and Jack were up early, driving to the log cabin up in the woods. They had set out before breakfast as it would take a couples of hours to get there.

As June was driving, she was sending sideways glances at Jack, who every now and then would look at his Mother with a puzzled look.

"Mom, is something wrong?" asked Jack who didn't know what the glances meant to his mother.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. I'm just admiring the man my son has grown into." June answered, smiling as she did.

Jack blushed as he didn't expect that and turned away as the cabin came into the view.

What Jack didn't know was that the admiration was said as a Mother and as a lust-filled woman. June's eyes raked over her son form, stopping on his covered crotch before turning back as she drove up the cabin's drive-way.

They got out as Jack looked at the cabin. It was a regular log cabin that had a small stream running by with a few trees in the backyard. As they walked around, they saw that it hadn't been cleaned since the last time they were there, but it was still in good condition. Jack saw that the rock pool was still there. He remembered the times that he and his Mother would sit in there and relax. A blush formed on his face when he remembered walking out one night to find his Mother skinny dipping.

'That's a picture that's gonna stay.' he thought.

"Come on Jack, help me clean inside. Then you can look around after giving me a hand to unpack the car." June said from inside the cabin.

"I'm on it." he called back entering the cabin.

As Jack walked inside, June noticed the blush on his face and wondered who he was thinking about. Narrowing her eyes before shaking her head, she didn't care as she was going to make it so he would never think about anyone but her ever again.

They got to work on cleaning all around the inside of the cabin before Jack started to take bags from the car.

As Jack finished carrying in the last of the bags, he noticed it was his Mother's and the drink's cooler. Putting it down, he opened it to get a drink and was surprised to see a 12 pack of beer and two bottles of wine. Confused as his Mother was strict about him drinking he closed the lid, but as he did he knocked over his Mother's bag and was shocked to find pieces of the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen.

He picked one up to show it was a black lace bra with matching panties There was even a red sling bikini in there.

Swallowing hard he was tempted to look inside to see what else she had packed, but as he reached into the bag he heard his Mother's voice, "Jack, how's it going out there?"

"Uh, fine mom. Almost done with the bags." he called back.

"Okay, when you bring in my bag, can you put it by my bed?" June asked as she looked out the window to see her son putting her lingerie back in her bag and couldn't keep the smile off her face as she had hoped he would find it when she left her bag open. After all, what wouldn't get a teenage male hot under the collar then the thought of a woman in lingerie?

"Sure thing." called Jack grabbing the bag and zipping it up before he carried it where his mom would be sleeping.

June watched her son walk back past her to get the cooler. Out of the corner of her eye she looked in a mirror and noticed his erect cock going down the side of his jeans. She sees him take a quick look back at her before he adjusted himself and walking out the door. The grin on June's face was one of pure sin.

"Tonight is when I make my move." she muttered to herself with a grin.

Jack was outside trying to get rid of the erection the thought of his Mom in lingerie brought him. He had no idea why she would bring something like that up here when it was just the two of them.

As he was about to take his cock out, he felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling his phone from his pocket he took a quick look up to the cabin to see if his Mom could see him, not seeing her he looked at the caller ID to see that it was Arcee. Quickly answering it he spoke, "Hey Arcee." His voice cracking as he did.

"Hey Jack. How's the trip going?" asked the female autobot.

"Um, yeah, its going good. We've been here about two-three hours and I just finished taking the bags in." when he said taking the bags in, the picture of his Mom in the sling bikini came to him again, "Urgh."

"Jack, you alright?" Arcee asked, when he didn't answer she asked again, "Jack, you still there?",

"Yeah, just need to make sure all is cleaned up." he replied looking down at the erection in his pants. Placing his hand on his erection he tried to move it so it wouldn't be noticed if his Mom came out. As he did, he heard Arcee ask, "What did you need to clean?" Not realizing what went through Jack's head from the question.

"Uh, the cabin. It's real dirty." he replied.

"Oh okay, so what does June have planned?" his partner asked.

"Not sure, but I hope it's something good."

"Well you've been there before so you must know what there is to do there and your Mom wanted to get to know you again, so it has to be something that the two of you can do together." when he heard that his mind went back to picturing his Mother, but before he could answer his Mother called out.

"Jack are you finished out there?"

"Yeah, just about."

Ducking down behind the car he spoke quietly to Arcee, "I have to go. Mom's calling, but I wish you were here or I was back at the base since it's just Mom and I. Any way, I have to go, so I will see you later."

"See ya." spoke Arcee as the called ended.

As Jack hung up the phone he put it in his pocket, then picked up the cooler before walking into the cabin.

Back at the Autobot base, Arcee was sitting on her berth. Out in front of her was a map of the area and flashing red was the position of Jack's cell phone.

"I know Optimus said we need to stay here, but I can't take the risk of Jack and his mom getting hurt." muttered Arcee to herself as she downloaded the coordinates into her central mainframe.

"Besides, he's my partner, I have to keep him safe." with that Arcee got off her berth and made her way out towards the main hanger. She knew she would have to put in an appearance for a couple of hours otherwise she would be missed too soon. She would wait and make it look like she was going to recharge and leave via the tunnel she and Cliffjumper made to leave undetected, then travel to where Jack was and arrive under the cover of night.

Back at the cabin, Jack and June had gotten their bags unpacked and finished cleaning up the cabin.

"Jack can you go outside to see how much wood we have please?" June asked.

Jack looked at his Mother and asked, "Why?"

"Because if we don't have any, we'll be having a cold shower or bathing in the stream, and if there is only a small amount we'll have to share a shower to save hot water." June said, her voice sounded strange to Jack at the end.

It was then that her word hit him. The idea of sharing a shower with his Mother made him embarrassed and he quickly ran outside, the picture of his naked Mother was in his head again.

He looked around and began to start picking up twigs from the ground to get as much wood as possible.

'Great, just what I need. Naked pictures of my Mom in my head. First Arcee now my Mom.' he thought as he moved behind the rock pool. He found a small amount of pre cut firewood ,but not a lot. When he saw it he didn't think there was enough, he knew he had to find more, but the picture of his Mother washing her sweetly curved D-cup breasts in front of him came to mind.

"Dammit! I need forget that image." groaned Jack as he picked up some more wood.

Back in the cabin, June started to get out what she was going to wear tonight. She knew that the nights were warm here, but some nights there was a chill in the air. And she was going to use that.

"I just need to wait til Jack gets back, and my plan can start." she grinned as she pulled the beer and wine out from the cooler. Moving to the kitchen she made a light lunch before calling Jack to come and get it.

He came back inside with his arms carrying a decent sized pile of wood.

As he put it down, he spied his Mother sitting at the table with her legs crossed waiting for him. In front of her was a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of wine, but what surprised him was what was beside his sandwich, a can of bud light.

"Mom? Why is there beer here?" asked Jack feigning ignorance to see what she would say.

"I thought it might help you relax and talk with me about what's been happening with you," June said with a straight face, "But this doesn't mean you can drink whenever you like, it means you can drink only when you are with me. Besides, I don't like to drink alone."

"If you insist." sighed Jack as he set the wood next to the front door before taking a seat across from his mother.

Looking at Jack she said, "You don't have to drink it if you don't want."

"Well I've been curious what it tastes like." he popped the top off and took a quick swig. Swallowing his mouthful, he was surprised that he enjoyed the taste as some of the guys at school said that it was too bitter for them. Looking at his Mom he saw drinking her wine while watching him.

"How is it?" asked June.

"It's real good. I was told it would be really bitter." he said, as he took another mouthful.

"Just remember, it doesn't mean I'll allow it when it's away from me."

"Does this mean I can drink whenever you do?" he asked.

"Only if I can keep an eye on you." she replied.

"What happens if I drink too much?" he asked, eating his sandwich.

"Well, you're still young, so your body will start to feel lightheaded. How long it takes depends on age and one's diet."

Nodding his head, he thought about something else, "Well at least if I'm with you, I won't make a fool of myself." he said, with a laugh.

"Jack, you'll always be my goofy son." she replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, That's why I know you'll look after me if I drink too much." he said, before taking another drink.

June giggled as she could tell her face must have looked a little red to show her wine was doing its job. Luckily she had a better resistance than Jack.

Jack looked at his Mother to see she was giggling at the thought of him getting drunk. "Hey, at least you won't take advantage of me when I'm drunk." he said with a laugh.

June didn't say anything as Jack took another swig and smiled as her plan was working. She knew that if Jack could even bring up the idea of that, then he must be getting a little tipsy, but she didn't want him drunk. She wanted him to let go of his inhibitions., but she wanted him to know full well that it was her he would be fucking and he was doing it of his own free will.

'Just a smidge more, and I'll make my move.' she thought, taking another sip from her glass.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked Jack as he finished his beer.

"Maybe a hot bath." smiled Jack who was moving his head to the sides to show the beer was getting to him.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind a dip, but I don't want to waste the firewood you brought back just yet so maybe a dip in the rock pool outside. I know it's clean and since it's hot out it should be nice and warm." she said with a small smile. When she saw Jack shake his head, she frowned. She didn't want him drunk. Tipsy yes, but not too drunk that he didn't know what he was doing.

"Sounds good to me." he chuckled trying to stand up, only to falter and had to brace himself with the table.

"Alright, I was going to tell you to bring another beer, but I don't think you need it." June said with a laugh, "While I go and get changed, I want you to eat the other sandwich I made, then in a while you can have another beer, okay?" she finished

"Sweet." he grinned before he sat back down and started eating the other sandwich.

Shaking her head at how quickly he got tipsy, but glad he would be able to hold his beer better, she got up and made her way to her bag. Looking inside she saw what she was going to wear, so grabbing it and a bathrobe she made her way to the bathroom to change.

Jack happily munched away at the sandwich as his mind went to wondering what his mom would be wearing. He remembered the last time she went swimming and wore a one piece swimsuit or the other time she went sunbathing in a bikini. As he remembered the bikini, he blushed. Finishing his sandwich he called out, "I'm done, I'm going to head outside."

He pushed himself up and wobbled as he walked towards the door and fiddled with the knob for a moment before getting outside.

"Are you outside Jack?" June called out.

"Yeah!" he called back.

"Okay. Do you want me to bring you another beer or would you rather some water?" she asked as he took his shirt off.

"I could go for another one." he replied propping his shirt next to the water.

"Alright." she called out as Jack removed his shoes and sock before going over to the edge.

He stuck his toe in and was relieved to feel it was warm. Unsteadily he got in the water and waited for his Mom to come out. Tilting his head back, he waited.

"Here I come Jack." called June as the cabin door was pushed open.

Jack opened his eyes as he heard the door open. When he looked up at his Mom, he was shocked. There standing before him was a walking wet dream.

Standing in front of him was his Mother wearing that red sling bikini he had found earlier. As his eyes raked over her body, he took it all in. She had a body that should be a twenty year old's. To put it simple, she was stunning. She had an hourglass figure. His eyes drifted up her long toned legs to her hips, which were wide, but not overly so. She had a trim stomach with no fat. When his eyes travelled to her barely covered beautifully formed, magnificent, swollen breasts, he could see that the bikini was straining just to keep them inside. He couldn't help but notice that they had no sag and her hard nipple were protruding from the material. Her skin glistened in the evening sun. Moving up, he made eye contact with his Mother to see a look he didn't know how to place.

If he knew what to look for, he would have seen the love, lust, and possessiveness that her eyes held when she looked at her son.

His eyes drifted down again and he couldn't believe that she would wear a red sling bikini. It came down her neck to just cover her hardened nipples. Because of her DD-cup breasts, it didn't touch her glistening skin until it got to the junction of her thighs and only just covered her secret centre.

"So how do I look?" June asked as she turned to show the back, which turned out to be a string that went up between her firm ass cheeks and split in two that went up over her neck.

When she was facing Jack again she waited for his answer.

His jaw was wide open as he let a little drool drip out.

"Well, say something. How do I look?" she asked. a small smirk making its way onto her face.

"Like a supermodel." he replied. The alcohol in his system getting rid of any chance he would hold back compliments. Right now, he could feel his boxers getting tighter.

As June made her way towards him, she swayed her hips. She watched as his eyes were fighting to look at her whole body, but settled between her hips and bouncing breasts. One thing she hoped he saw was how wet she was from the way he looked at her. She slowly dipped her leg into the water and slowly lowered her body till her waist was submerged.

As she did, Jack was transfixed on watching the water slide over her flesh. He watched as goosebumps appeared on his Mother's body. He looked at his Mother as she made her way across to him. It was then he felt his rapidly growing erection straining to get out of his boxers. He knew that she would see it as she got closer and if he tried to hide it she would know.

"So, does this bikini fit me?" asked June as she was right in front of him with a smile on her face.

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. He felt his Mother walk forward a bit more until their legs were touching. His eyes trailed up her breasts to her face. With a smile, she leant forwards and raised her arm. He watched frozen as she placed her arms on either side of his head, his face centimetres away from her brazenly exposed pale mound of fragrant flesh. He could feel his arms moving on their own accord, but before they could cup her breasts, she moved back.

Then looking down at him, she said, "There the drinks are behind you and I brought out some water as well."

He looked back and spotted the cans of beer before he reached out and grabbed one. Opening the beer, he took a long drink trying to take his mind off of the fact that his incredibly hot Mother is in front of him, wearing a sling bikini, and not shy about how much of her body he sees. He stopped drinking for a second and thought, 'Is she trying to seduce me?...nah.'

"This isn't too tight, is it?" June asked moving closer to where Jack's head was closer to her bosom.

Hearing the question, Jack couldn't help but gulp. He watched her wet hands as they pulled at the strings, sending droplets of water over her tantalizing peeks. He watched as one drop slid down her ripe flesh slowly. It travelled down and around the swell before running down her stomach until it was absorbed into the material above her entrance.

Looking up at his Mother to see a smile that caused his cock to throb, he answered in a croaky voice, "N-No, it-it fits you perfectly."

"Thank you." she smiled before reaching behind him, making sure to push her breasts up to his face as she poured herself another glass of wine.

Jack felt his Mother's breasts touch his face and couldn't hold in the moan that left his mouth, sending vibration into his Mother's body.

Feeling her son moan, she moved her leg up and started to rub it along the rigid part of him, before pulling back. "Oh, I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to do that. I think the wine is starting to affect me if I didn't realize you were so close. You're not upset with me, are you?" she asked, sounding so sincere while biting her lip.

"Not at all." he groaned out as his dick was aching to be free from its confines.

"Oh. Jack, are you alright?" she asked, acting like she didn't know what was wrong.

"Uh, y-your leg is rubbing up a-against me." he groaned out.

Looking like she was concerned she asked, "Where was it rubbing, do you need me to do anything to help you?"

"U-uh, w-well I d-don't think-" stuttered Jack who couldn't say as that would be crazy to say he needed help getting his dick free.

"Here, let me help. You said I was rubbing up against your leg, so it must be your leg that hurts." she said as she reached down, finally getting what she wanted. What was hers and hers alone.

Jack let out a louder groan as she trailed her hand against his leg and up to his groin area.

"Am I near where it was hurting Jack?" she asked, her hand getting closer to his straining erection.

"U-up." he groaned out.

As June moved her hand up his leg, her hand came into contact with his throbbing hardness. When it did, Jack closed his eyes at the feeling of something touching his cock.

Looking into the face of her teen son, she saw that his eyes were closed. Not wanting that she asked, "Is this it Jack? Is this what is hurting you?"

"Y-yeah." he groaned.

"Here, let me help you take your mind off the pain." she said, her voice hiding the lust she was feeling. Taking her hand off his leg, getting a moan of disappointment from Jack, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her aching, full, flushed, heavy breasts. When his hands were released he frowned before he squeezed what was in his hands.

"Ahhhh." June moaned as her son squeezed her peaks.

Jack stared at them and was stunned at the softness of her breasts. His mind had gone blank from the fact he cupped a breast in each hand. He looked at his Mother wondering what he would see. Only to find a look of worry.

"Is that making you feel better Jack?" she asked, her voice bringing him back to the reason he was squeezing her sweetly curved mounds.

"Yeah, they're really soft." he complimented.

"That's Good Jack, as long as it takes you mind off the pain." June said, making it seem like she had no clue what was wrong with him, "It does, doesn't it?"

"Definitely."

"So you're not hurting anymore?" June asked.

"Well, maybe a little down there." he replied nodding towards his crotch.

"Okay, since you're still hurting, I'll find out why." June said, her tone not changing, causing Jack too miss what she said as he was too wrapped up in kneading her breasts.

June moved her hand up and reached his groin, more specifically, the bulge under his underwear.

"Is this the place Jack?" getting an nod from him, "Okay, I'll make sure it's alright." she said. Her hands moved to the top of his boxers and with one quick movement, she had yanked them down to his knees.

"WHAT? MOM!" Jack yelled as he just realized what his Mother was doing and where his hands were.

"Wow, you really have grown up." smiled June at seeing the stiff and rock hard cock standing up, free of its confines.

Jack looked at his Mother, not sure what to say, but before he could talk she beat him to it.

"Now, you said that you were in pain, so I need you to sit on the edge of the rocks so I can have a look." she said in a no nonsense tone.

Shocked, he nodded his head and pulled himself out of the water with his cock twitching from the air as June spread his legs to get a closer look.

Trying to act like it was nothing but a routine check-up, she asked her embarrassed son, "Is this where you're hurting Jack," as she took hold of his swollen member.

He let his head fall back as he groaned from the new sensation on his cock.

June moved his member around as if she was looking for a reason other than his excitement that was causing him pain. After a minute or two, she looked at her son to see him blushing and looking away from her.

"Jack, it looks OK. Are you sure it was hurting?" she received a sharp nod, seeing this she looked back at his hot swollen flesh before looking up at him and saying, "Okay, I can't see anything, but I have one more test I can do."

"What's that?" he asked blushing red.

"This." She said and with that she squeezed the base and slid her red lips over the head of his full throbbing erection, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could.

"AAHH!" gasped Jack who was stunned at the rush of pleasure that raced up his groin as his mother slid his cock into her mouth without warning.

He couldn't believe what was happening. Bis barely clothed Mother was sucking his cock. He sat there watching her with his eyes wide open as she bobbed her head up and down his 9 inch cock.

'Finally. I'm finally tasting Jack's cock' thought June in bliss. Her mouth sliding up and down his aching shaft. She could feel every vein and bump that it had with her hand that was gripping the bottom of his length. She began to pump it in time with the bobbing of her head.

Jack was blown away as this was a feeling he had never felt before with just his hands.

He looked down to see the top of his Mother's head. It was strange to him as he could see her head move as he felt her lips sliding down his cock. The fact that it was his Mother was the strangest part. Shaking, he lifted his hand and placed it on her head and started to stroke her hair.

June felt Jack rub her hair and began to swirl her tongue around the tip of his shaft without breaking her rhythm. The taste of her son was so intoxicating. She had never felt like this with any other man she had been with. It was at this point in time with her son's hard, thick swollen shaft in her mouth, that she knew she would never allow another cock to enter her body. Cupping his balls, she felt how heavy they were with cum and couldn't wait to have it all.

Jack groaned and involuntarily gripped his Mother's hair as this new found sensation caught up with him, meaning he was reaching the limit to his first orgasm. Without thinking, his other hand came up on top of June's head as well, then he started to push her head down further onto his cock. Each time he pushed down, he would thrust upwards. As this happened, he felt his cock slide into her throat.

June was satisfied at Jack's thrusting and gladly relaxed her throat so more of his cock's taste could get smeared into her throat.

Feeling himself go further down his Mother's throat, he couldn't help but say, "God, Mom, you have my cock in your mouth and now it's going down your throat. This is incest Mom, we shouldn't be doing this." But not once did he try to stop thrusting.

June hummed in her mouth, causing vibrations to rattle across his cock as she began to bob her head faster than before. The fact that he spoke about the sin they were committing made her juices flow like never before. She couldn't wait for him to cum in her mouth. Not willing to wait any longer, she slowly slid her mouth off his cock until only the head was still in her mouth. Then with one hand, she pushed back on Jack's chest to look him in the eye. Then, looking him in the eye, she slid him deep into her throat until her lips were at the base of his cock, and with a wink started to swallow.

"OH SCRAP MOM!" Jack cried out as his cock twitched inside June's mouth and groaned as the explosive feeling of his seed shooting into her throat coursed through his body.

When June felt the first of his hot seed spill into her mouth, she couldn't help but moan in delight and desire, quickly taking him out of her throat until only his head was still in her mouth. She felt her mouth fill with his seed quickly before she gulped the first mouthful down. Looking into her son's unbelieving eyes, she made sure he watched her swallow his thick cum.

Jack couldn't look away as his mom drank each spurt of cum that was shot into her mouth like she was drinking pure nectar of the gods. The look of lust and possessiveness couldn't be hidden from him anymore. As she swallowed his seed, he saw it all. And despite that, he was looking forward to seeing what was about to happen. As he felt his orgasm coming to an end, he wondered what would happen now.

"How did it feel to have your first orgasm with your mother's mouth?" asked June with a smile, while sitting up licking her lips. She was surprised with how much cum her son produced.

Panting, Jack looked up at his Mother's smiling face. He could see a drop of his cum had leaked out the side of her mouth. Hearing her question, he couldn't help but answer, "It was so good Mom, but I have to ask why?"

"Why, it's really simple Jack." grinned June wrapping her arms around her son's neck with a lust filled smile on her face.

She crawled onto his lap, making sure his semi-hard shaft was resting on the material above her already damp, moist needy place. Then licking the drop of cum from the side of her mouth, she looked down at his surprised and red face before stating, "You belong to me, and I won't let any other woman have you." Then as his jaw dropped, she dropped her head and captured his lips in a scorching kiss.

Jack was blown away at her words, and the fact he could taste the salty taste of cum on her lips as she eagerly pried his mouth open before sticking her tongue inside his mouth. He was taken back by the forcefulness of the kiss, that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it. He could feel as she grinded her cover sex against his re-hardened cock. He kept his hands to the side as he wasn't sure what to do.

June could feel the confusion, so taking his hands from his sides she placed one on her breasts and the other on her ass, moaning when she felt him squeeze.

"That's it Jack, grab and squeeze any part of me you want." moaned June pulling back at feeling Jack knead her breast while rubbing her ass. June felt Jack squeezing and massaging the sensitive, aching, hardening flesh of her breast. She rested her face against his as she started to breath heavily into his ear, her hips were rocking against him causing his hard shaft to push on her clit.

"Uh, mom? Maybe we should, ah, stop." groaned Jack.

Pulling back, but still rocking against his shaft as she felt her orgasm closing in, she looked at his face to see him gritting his teeth. Knowing why, she said, "Do you really want to stop?" as she spoke she grounded into his shaft hard getting a hiss from her son, "Maybe this will help you." she said, before grabbing the sides of her sling bikini above her boobs and pulling out and around her breasts before letting go, causing the bikini to bounce and push her large, full, creamy breasts together.

Jack stared at them with wide eyes as he saw her erect nipples as clear as day.

Without any warning, June grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards her protruding, perky, rose-tipped, tingling nipple and with only one word, commanded him, "Suck."

Jack opened his mouth and latched onto her nipple before he started to suck on it. His tongue teasing and tasting it before taking it between his teeth and pinching the hard little tip before capturing it between his lips and sucking the tortured peak.

As he did that, June couldn't help but let her head roll back and moan at the pleasure her son was giving her, as his mouth left that nipple before moving across and capturing the other one before doing the same to it. Even though she was losing herself to the pleasure, she didn't stop moving her hip as she was getting close. "That's it Jack. Don't stop!" moaned June.

Jack couldn't take it anymore as he was reaching his peak. Moving his hands, he grabbed her ass and began squeezing while pulling it so her pussy was hard against his shaft. Rocking and rolling her hips so they put pressure on his bulging shaft and her sensitive clit, he was moving her faster. Before long he thrust his hip and that was all both needed before they abandoned themselves to pleasure.

"AAAHHHHHHH, I'm Cumminggg!" June cried out as she bucked against her son.

Thrusting his hips, Jack let loose a scream, "FUCK Mom, I'm cummiiinnngggg!" As he released for the second time tonight, his seed bursting forth and landing on his Mother bare stomach as her body was rocked with tremors.

June gasped as her body shook with pleasure and felt the hot seed splatter onto her stomach. With pleasure flowing in her body, she lunged forward and kissed her son hard, her tongue dominating his. They continued kissing until the feeling of ecstasy left their bodies, causing them to slump against each other.

Breaking the kiss and looking her son in the eyes she asked, "So, are you glad we didn't stop?"

"Yeah, but I'd kinda like to go further." replied Jack with a blush and looking away.

Giving her son a predatory grin she said, "Oh we will, but you have to wait."

"But why?" he asked with obvious disappointment.

"You forget Jack, you belong to me. So when I say you have to wait, you wait, but don't worry I'll be having my way with you soon." June said with a smile as she thought 'I want you so worked up baby, that when the time comes you will give everything to me. I will get you to the point that if I want to fuck you while riding Arcee you will do it naked for all to see.' As her smile turned into a smirk. "Now let's go inside and get something to eat." June said as she got off Jack and headed inside, swaying her hips. As she did, she reached down and scooped up her son's cum and ate it with a moan.

Jack stared at her sweet ass and was disappointed as he still had energy to keep going.

(((000)))

Arcee had waited as long as she dared. She had made sure that she was seen by everyone before she retired to her room, stating she needed to recharge. Now she was about to exit the tunnel. Pushing the boulder open, she walked out before returning it to it's position in front of the exit. Looking at the road, Arcee transformed. As she drove off she said, "Don't worry Jack I'll make sure you're protected." As she hit 150mph.

(((000)))

Jack munched away at the chicken his mom made as they had taken to eating dinner.

As Jack ate, he couldn't help but look at his Mother as she sat there eating her own food slowly while drinking her wine. It wasn't because of what they done, it was because she was eating naked in front of him.

'Oh man. How much longer?' he thought in eagerness.

June knew what she was doing to her son. She knew that she was making him want her, crave her just by sitting here. And she was loving every second of it. Besides, this was to show him that she was the only women that he should be thinking about.

"How is it?" asked June referring to supper.

"It was the best thing I've ever felt, and I'm ready to start when you are." He said eagerly, thinking she was talking about sex.

"I meant the food." giggled June.

"Oh, arh, yeah it's good." Jack said, blushing at his mistake.

June held back a chuckle as Jack went back to his food.

As she sat there watching him finish the last of his meal and another can of beer, she couldn't help but wait. As he swallowed the last of his can, she lifted her foot and ran it up his leg until it got to his cock.

He jumped and looked under the table to see his mother's foot against his groin. When he looked up at his Mom's face he could see the sinful smirk that she was giving him. As he opened his mouth to say something, he felt her run her foot over the entire length of his shaft, causing him to moan.

"How does this feel?" asked June as her toes drummed against her son's cock.

"Argh, good." He grunted as he reached down to run his hand up her leg. He felt her other foot join the first.

June could feel her son's cock re-harden with both her feet rubbing against it and used one foot to focus on the tip with the other rubbing the sides. Looking at her son, she saw that he was starting to pant already. So, making sure that he was looking at her, she then stopped and said, "That's good Jack since you're finished I think dessert is in order. Why don't you wait here and I will bring it back?"

He nodded his head and watched as his mom went to go get the desert while he stared at her ass again.

June took her time walking to the sink with the dishes. Her hips swaying, teasing her son as she did. Putting the dishes in the sink, she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pack of pre-cut strawberries. Walking back to the table, she saw Jack's eyes watching her magnificent, jiggling bosoms sway. Seeing the desire in his eyes was making her rose-coloured nipples tightening to pebble hardness. She stopped in front of him and looked down at him, reaching out she ran a finger along his jaw. Then as he started to tremble, she sat on the table with her legs open wide and took one of the strawberries and placed it deep inside the entrance of her femininity.

Looking him in the eye, "Here's your dessert Jack, now eat," she commanded.

He didn't need to be told twice and held her legs open by her inner thighs before he moved his face up to her pussy and saw how much juices were dripping out. And there in the center was the bright red strawberry, covered in juices. Being the first womanhood he has seen, he took his time licking slowly at first then speeding up, the taste was like nothing he ever tasted. It was sweet and tangy at the same time, but he could taste the strawberry within.

June bit her lip to contain her moans as Jack was licking at her pussy like a thirsty animal.

She could feel each time his tongue would hit the embedded strawberry or when his nose unknowingly rub her sensitive clitoris. Looking down at her son's head she said, "Use your finger Jack and reach in and pluck out your dessert."

Jack pulled his head back and reached in with his hand and plucked it out before popping it into his mouth. He moaned at the taste, the sweet and tangy taste of his Mother's depths had soaked into the strawberry, making it the best tasting strawberry he had ever tasted. He watched as she placed another one inside her, the look on her face was one that could make a saint become a sinner.

"Don't stop. Eat all your desert." she panted.

Without hesitating, Jack began to feast on his Mother's soft tender flesh. Each time he retrieved the strawberries, he would unknowingly push them up and tease her g-spot. Berry after berry was eaten and with each one it drew June closer to completion. As the last berry was rubbing June's g-spot and Jack's head was forced deeper into the juncture of her thighs, June knew she was there. Then with a cry and great shuddering, clenching spasms, June flooded her son's mouth with her juices and the last strawberry.

Jack tried to catch as much of her juices with his mouth held wide open. As he caught her juices, he swirled them around with the half eaten strawberry from inside her, mixing the juices. He watched his Mother's body racked with tremors. Her heavy, round, soft breasts heaving as she sucked in air in great gulps.

June felt her body feel like it was on fire as her son brought her, her first climax with his mouth. But it wouldn't be the last.

"How was that?" grinned Jack.

June looked at her son's smug grin and knew she had to make sure he didn't get a big head. "It was good Jack," Jack got a large grin at that, but it was wiped off his face the next second, "But, you can do better so you will have to practice some more."

Jack's face fell. Seeing this, June lifted his head and said, "Don't worry Jack, I'll be giving you more chances to practice, but you can only do this with me. Understood?"

"Sure." he nodded with a smile.

"Good," June said as she got off the table. Turning around, she pulled Jack to his feet. When she did, she didn't realize that he had gotten as tall as her. Placing her hands on the back of his head, she pulled him into a scorching kiss. As she pushed her DD-cup breasts into his chest hard, she felt his hip come up to her hips before he pulled her hips to his, making sure she felt how long and hard his erection was. Letting her know that he was ready for this.

'Well, I think I've made him wait long enough.' she thought before they separated. They stood there for a second just looking at each other. Then without warning, June pushed Jack back until his ass hit the table.

"Wha-?" Jack was confused as his mother pressed her breasts against his chest and let a hungry grin on her face.

"You've cum twice Jack, now I want what's mine." June said, as she rubbed his chest with her breasts.

Confused Jack asked, "What's that?"

"Your virginity Jack," she answered, her hungry grin getting bigger if possible. Then with her hand, she pushed Jack so he sat on the table. Then walking forward, made him fall back and shuffle up the table as June climbed up after him.

Jack blushed as his mother didn't do anything to hide or contain her lust as she began to grind her wet snatch against the tip of his cock.

Deciding to tease her son a bit, she pushed his hard shaft flat against his stomach, then she sat down with his cock sitting between her wet petal. Looking him in the eye, she started to grind herself along his shaft, her slick juices smearing along his cock, but never once did she let him enter her, "How does that feel Jack?"

"Ahhh, please?" he said softly.

"Oh, I will, but not yet. First, you will answer me. Who do you belong to Jack?" she asked.

"You, mom." he groaned out.

"Good boy, and what does that mean?" she asked, bending forward, letting her plump breasts skim tantalizingly against his chest.

"That I only fuck you." he got out, staring at the supple mounds of flesh.

Kissing his neck, she whispered, "Yes Jack, only with me. And that means if I want you to fuck me in front of everyone, you know what you will say?"

"What?" he groaned out.

"If I ask you to fuck me in front of your friends or the Autobots, what will you say? Will you deny me or, will you do as I ask and bend me over and fuck me as hard as you can?" June asked, sitting up showing, her son her very willing body.

"I don't think I could stop fucking you if you asked." he replied honestly.

Lifting herself up and freeing his aching bulge, she took hold of his cock and lined herself up over him, the head of his cock just touching the entrance of her femininity then looking him in the eye said, "That's good baby. You are mine and will fuck me when I say and where I say anytime I want." Before impaling herself on his straining shaft.

As she did, her head shot up, causing her to look out the window with her mouth open ,screaming silently. As she looked out the window, she saw a pair of glowing blue optics.

The fire in the cabin lighting up the face of Jack's partner, the female Autobot Arcee.

Jack groaned at the amazing feeling as his own mom's pussy clenched and squeezed around his dick like a deadly anaconda.

June sat there, looking in Arcee's optic as her warm, hot depths spasmed around her son's engorged flesh. Lifting her hips upward slowly, then she brought her hips back down, causing Jack to grunt. The whole time her eyes continued to look into Arcee's.

Said autobot was confused to see June bouncing on Jack for some reason. Was this an activity humans engaged in? Not too sure what they were doing, Arcee connected to the internet and looked for anything that matched what she was seeing. What she found was not what she was expecting.

'Sex? That is the human term for mating. But why would they be doing that? They are mother and son.' she thought.

Deciding to look more into it, she found it was called incest and it was a taboo. Continuing her search, she found that more than a few people enjoyed the forbidden act, she found site after site showing Mother and son together and didn't know what to make of it. She looked at June and compared her to the Mother's on the internet and saw that she was better looking.

This surprised her that she thought June was attractive.

'I wonder if some of Jack rubbed off on me.' she thought. It was then she looked at Jack and saw him thrusting up into his Mother and she could hear his moans. It was then she felt her spark began to hurt. She didn't know why, but it hurt more than when Tailgate and Cliffjumper died. Taking another look, she saw that June's eyes hadn't left her. Unknowingly she tilted her head, it was then she saw a smirk make its way on to June's face. And that upset her. She watched as June grabbed her large mammary glands, which are normally called breasts on the internet, and bounce harder, meeting Jack's thrusts with more force.

Jack groaned as his mom started to bounce harder as she started to grab her breasts to help build up the pleasure. The look on her face was one that both worried and excited him. Deciding he wanted to feel her breasts in his hands again, he reached for them.

Seeing what her son was wanting, she grabbed his hands and held them to her aching breasts. As she coached him on how to make her feel good doing this, she looked into Arcee's optics again and winked.

Arcee didn't know why, but she felt anger at seeing June winking at her, almost like she was mocking her.

June couldn't help but feel turned on as she saw Arcee watching her fuck her son. Every time she bounced, she felt the veins and the fat head of his cock as it slid deep within her. Letting go of Jack's hands, she placed them on his abs and started to gyrate in slow, insistent circles as Jack reshaped her breasts and thumbed her hard, pink nipples.

"That's it Jack, don't stop!" cried out June who saw he was so focused on her he didn't notice Arcee right outside the window.

Grunting as he thrust up to meet her hip, "Don't worry Mom. I won't," he said, through gritted teeth as he sucked in short sharp breaths.

June couldn't get enough of her son's massive cock as each thrust made her feel full and even hotter.

Jack could feel himself getting close to his end. So heaving his back off the table, he sat up and took one of her breasts in his mouth, teasing, licking, sucking and squeezing the round flesh of her breast. As Jack did that to her breasts, her nipples became rigid with desire as he took the hardened peak into his mouth before suckling the tortured peak and whisking it with his tongue.

"OOHHHHHHHH, yes Jack! just like that! Suck my nipples, suck Mommy's hard nipples!" June cried out.

He felt his dick start to twitch as he began to feel his seed about to shoot out. Knowing that he couldn't hold off, he felt his hot seed spill into her in a white-hot eruption. It was the longest, hottest release of his life, "MOM! I'm cumming, I'm cumming inside you!" Jack shouted.

Hearing her son's cries as she felt him flood her womb, it was then everything that she was doing came to her. Here she was, fucking her son while this alien robot was watching. Because of that something burst inside her as her magnificent body caused her to shudder as she rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy, "YESSSSSSSSSSS! Me too Jack, I'm cumming too. Cum in Mommy Babyyyyyyyyyy!"

Arcee watched as both June and Jack screamed out their release. She knew what was happening and decided to quickly shift her version. When she did, she turned it to x-ray and saw Jack's long, hard cock jerking as it was spilling white stuff which she now knew was sperm inside his Mother. She watched as it filled her womb and was surprised with how much he spent inside her, she knew from her search that this is how they reproduce and wondered if that was what they were trying to do.

She changed her vision back and looked at June to see her looking straight at her again. It was then June pulled Jack's hair back and kissed him hard on the lips in a passion fuelled kiss. She didn't know why, but she felt upset watching this and wanted to be in June's position. It was then she heard June speak again.

"How did you like that Jack?" she asked.

Breathing hard, "It was amazing Mom," he panted.

"Mmm, so you liked it then. You know this is not a one off. We will be doing this again and again, but I have something I want to ask." June said, as her eyes shifted to Arcee.

"What is it?" Jack asked, before June could answer. Jack's eye widened, "Mom, we didn't use protection. What if you get pregnant?"

June looked away from Arcee to her son and said, "I known we didn't and I don't mind. If I get pregnant, I get pregnant. And I will love that child, but about what I was going to ask. Tell me baby, if you could do this with Arcee, would you?" June asked.

When Arcee heard the question, she felt her processor freeze and wait for his answer.

Looking guilty, Jack didn't answer.

Nudging her son while saying, "Jack?"

Sighing, "Yeah, if I could I would. Before we came up here, I thought about it more than once, but I don't even think she can." He said, leaning into his Mother's breasts.

June looked at Arcee before she smirked, "Well, we'll have to just find out." She said, before calling out, "Arcee, get in here. Use the side doors as they open, giving you enough room."

Hearing this, Jack and Arcee froze. Then slowly, Arcee made her way inside the cabin, looking at a stunned Jack and a smirking June. They were both still connected, Jack's seed leaking from his Mother's puffy pussy lips.

"Ah, Hey partner." Arcee said, awkwardly.

"Arcee? What are you doing here?" asked Jack as he felt like he could die in his current position due to embarrassment.

Looking uncomfortable, Arcee answered, "I came up here because I was worried that you might be attacked by cons,"

"Well, now you must have a good idea as to why I said this was just for me and Jack." spoke June.

Arcee didn't know what to say. She felt like a sparkling again. Looking at June, she could she wasn't ashamed of her body and the fact that she was leaking her son's cum. Arcee wondered if all humans were like this. Looking around to buy time to come up with an answer, she saw that where she was, was a large space and above her the ceiling was pretty high.

"Ahem," June coughed.

"Yes, I see that now, but I still think Jack should have been protected since Megatron might still be mad at losing Optimus." Arcee said, trying to convince June she was right.

"I understand that, and I'm glad to see that you wish to keep my son protected."

"Of course, he's my partner. I would do anything to keep him safe." Arcee said, feeling that she had to prove to June she was telling the truth.

"Really?" June asked with a sly grin.

"Yes"

Looking over Arcee with a critical eye before turning to her embarrassed son who was hiding in her breasts, trying not to laugh she said, "Jack," she waited til he looked up, "I'm going to talk to Arcee. I want you to go outside and have a soak in the rock pool. I will call you when you can come in, Ok?"

"S-sure." replied Jack pulling out of his mom with a plop sound before he hastily made his way out of the cabin.

As Jack walked outside, he passed in front of Arcee who watched him go. As he passed Arcee, June caught the look she gave him and his hard erect cock.

As soon as Jack left the cabin, June turned to the female autobot. She waited until Arcee was looking at her. When she did, she watched as Arcee's optics trailed down her body until they reached to the still tender flesh of her pussy. Noticing that Arcee continuously gaze there, June looked down to find Jack's seed and her juices running down her thighs.

"Jack certainly didn't hold anything back." chuckled June as her pussy was virtually flood with how much sperm was in it.

Looking at Arcee to see that she still hadn't looked away gave her an idea. Reaching down, she scooped up some of the mixed juices and walked over to the female Autobot.

"You already know what this is used for, right?" asked June.

Nodding, Arcee didn't take her optics off June's cum covered fingers. She watched as June held them up to her mouth and licked them clean, June's eyes never leaving Arcee's optics.

"So, I guess you heard everything that Jack said, correct?"

"Yes, I heard that Jack would like to do the same with me, but I'm not an organic." Arcee said.

"True, but aren't you and the rest of the autobots capable of transforming your bodies?"

"Yes, we can transform our bodies. Why, what did you have in mind?" Arcee asked, only getting a grin from June.

"I think we can come to an agreement." spoke June. sitting at the table. Arcee watched as June spread her legs showing her Jack's reproductive seed dripping from the moistness between her legs. As June scooped up some more of her son's seed, she cleaned her fingers before she spoke, "Tell me Arcee, can you ingest organic matter?"

"To a certain degree."

"I take you have taste buds as well?"

"It is possible for me to adjust my circuitry to get the feeling of taste, but I never saw the need for it."

"Good, I want to you to adjust your circuitry until the taste of this is pleasing to you," June said as she scooped up a large amount of Jack's sperm and her orgasmic juices then she held it out and motioned Arcee to crawl forward. As she did, June spoke, "Come here Arcee," she watched as Arcee did, "Good, now stick out your tongue and remember to make it taste pleasing to. Maybe even pleasurable." June finished with a smirk as she watched Arcee lick her and Jack's combined juices off her fingers.

Arcee's tongue went through different programs until it got the right one for pleasurable tastes.

June watched as Arcee's optic glowed briefly before she started licking the juices off her fingers until nothing was left. When Arcee was done June asked, "So, how does it taste?"

"Salty, but enjoyable." replied Arcee.

"Good, now from what Ratchet said your bodies are made up of living metal. How sensitive is it to touch?" June asked as she fed Arcee more cum.

"It can be adjusted."

"So that means you can increase the level of pleasure you feel as while as what shape you make it." June asked, to make sure she was right, "So if I asked you to make a set of breasts like mine, could you?" as she asked she gripped her breasts and squeezed them together.

"It would be tricky, but not impossible."

"Ok good, I want you to feel the texture of my breasts, how big they are, how round and shapely, how soft they when they're squeezed, how firmly they sit and how heavy they are when their cupped. Then I want you to go on the internet and look in medical texts and find out how breasts work. When you have done that you can adjust under your chest plate into a set of your own and I will help you calibrate them so they feel as real as a human pair do." June said, as she sat still for Arcee so she could began.

Arcee was hesitant, but did as instructed and carefully moved her hands over June's large beasts. She slowly did what she was asked, she scanned how big, round and shapely they were, how soft they were, then when she cupped them between her finger she felt how heavy and how soft they were. It surprised her a bit when her finger sunk into them. Once she had collected all the data she could from June she then checked the internet to find all the other information she needed. She collected info on the design of them from how they functioned in everyday human life. Then she started to process how to integrate them into her own body, when that was done she looked at June and nodded.

Seeing her nod June spoke, "Done already?"

"Yes. I have gathered enough data to possible mimic them."

"Okay. Wait, would it be easier to do the changes all at once or one at a time?" June asked.

"This has never been done before, so I suggest one change at a time."

"Ok, but we will collect all the data then make the changes one after the other," getting a nod, "Now I need you to do the same with my pussy as you did with my breasts." June finished.

Arcee nodded as June reached down to help spread her pussy lips. Doing the same thing she did with June breasts, she slowly touched June's pussy then inserted her finger inside, getting moan from her. Seeing this she realized that they must be very sensitive, it was then she noticed the little nub at the top of her pussy lips. Deciding to touch it, she was surprised to see June buck her hips with only a lit touch. Doing it again, she stroked around it getting a larger moan from the Mother.

"Ah! Di-Did you get what you needed?" moaned June as Arcee was like a child with her curiosity.

"Yes, but I was wondering how this makes you feel?" she asked, while she continued to rub June's clit.

"The clitoris is extremely sensitive and comes out when a woman is very horny. In a way, that's our weak point."

"So, I shouldn't add it into the design?" Arcee asked watching June's breasts jiggle as she breathed deeply.

"No, you should. It's very useful during sex. Trust me."

"Okay, then yes I have enough information. Now all I have to do is check the internet." Arcee removed her finger from June, getting a moan of disappointment.

June watched as Arcee's optics glowed before resuming their usual tone. "So did you get everything you needed to know?" June asked.

"I believe so." replied Arcee.

June looked at Arcee with a thoughtful look, "What will you make the changes out of?" she wondered, "Because a human body isn't as strong as a Cybertronian one."

"Well, it is possible to change the density of my living metal, making it as soft as human skin."

"That could work, but I also have some ideas that might help." June said.

"Like?" asked Arcee.

"I thought about this since I saw you watching Jack in the shower, but only if you proved that you had feelings for my son. What I was thinking, can you make your stomach and thighs out of that living metal, but make it so that you hide it with your armour and then retracted your armour leaving your thighs, hips, stomach and breasts clear so that you will feel more pleasure when having sex?" June asked.

"Yes, that can be arranged."

"Also, in your designs, can you rearrange some of your circuits to make nerve endings around the vagina, breasts, nipples, stomach and thighs? But you would have to make them so they can be shut off so they don't cause you to be distracted during missions," June asked, hoping that she can.

"I can do that."

"Alright, we'll start with the thighs, vagina and ass first. Remember to shape them like my own, but they have to be suited to you." June said.

"I can try."

June watched as Arcee's optics glowed blue once more. This time she was engaging some protocols to alter her body, the changes were not noticeable at first. Then slowly, several clicks were heard and then June watched as the armor around Arcee's thighs retracted down towards her knees, leaving soft metallic thighs. More clicks were heard, before the armor around her hips and ass started to contract up towards her back, the front of her pelvis was left exposed leaving the sight of her silver pelvis, ass and stomach for the doctor to see.

June walked forward and ran her hand along Arcee's thighs, getting a moan from the female Autobot. Looking into Arcee's face she saw confusion, "How does it feel?"

"Different, but soft." replied Arcee.

"How about when I do this?" June asked before she licked up the inside of Arcee's right thigh.

"AHHH!" moaned Arcee as she moved back from the unexpected rush of a feeling that went up her body.

Giggling at Arcee's reaction, June looked over the changes with a more critical eye. She saw that Arcee's vagina looked like a perfectly formed human one. She could see a pair of soft silvery-blue colored lips complete with a soft glowing little pink button that could only be her clit. June wondered how sensitive it was. Next, she made a motion for Arcee to turn around. When she did, June saw a tightly formed ass both in shape and size. Walking up to Arcee, June cupped her ass to see her fingers sink in, getting another moan out of her, then removing her hands June smacked Arcee on the ass with a loud "TWACK."

"AHH!" What was that for?" asked Arcee whose cheeks seemed to turn a little darker like a blush.

"Just a test to see if you modifications were done right," June said, lying through her teeth. Truth was, she just wanted to smack her ass to see if Arcee would enjoy it, after all she would be doing it later.

"Now, let's see how sensitive your breasts are." grinned June.

Nodding, Arcee engaged the protocols for her breasts. Her chest piece disengaged, revealing two new modifications she made. There before June were two bare breasts, pink nipples and all. They were like human breasts soft, firm, round, full and perfectly formed. Her nipples were the same silvery-pink as her clit. June could tell they were made the same way her ass was formed. Walking forward she cupped them, getting a moan again then June ran her thumbs over the silvery-pink nipple getting a cry of pleasure form her.

"They feel perfect." June stated, "And from the way you reacted by me smacking your ass and thumbing your nipples, the circuits you made into nerve endings worked as well."

"Ah! I..told you." she moaned out.

Grinning naughtily June said, "Oh I know that, but I wanted to hear you moan like a slut-bot."

Arcee blushed as June realized Jack was still outside. Turning to look out the window, June spotted Jack's face looking in. Sending him a smirk June turned back to Arcee and asked, "Arcee, can you make it so you won't kick your legs out or trap Jack and myself between your legs?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do it as you would crush us if you don't," seeing her nod letting her know it's done, June lent forward and captured one of Arcee's glowing silvery-pink nipples in her mouth and started sucking on it.

"AHH!" gasped Arcee as she arched her back and felt the rush of pleasure run through her again.

June continued to suck on the female Autobot's nipple, reaching over she pinched her other one as well, getting another cry from the bot. When June opened her closed eyes, she saw Arcee digging her fingers into the wood. Realizing if they continued in here they might not have a cabin left when they really started playing with her. So with that she stopped.

Arcee panted and took a moment to catch her breath.

Looking at the panting fem-bot June spoke, "I think we should go outside, that way you won't destroy the cabin."

"A-Agreed."

June ran her finger down Arcee's silver skin before turning and making her way out to her son. When she got there she spotted him sitting in the rock pool. She knew he had only just got in since he had been watching the whole time. Turning and sitting on a chair, she waited until Arcee came out and stood before them in the fire that Jack must have made showing them her changes in full detail by the glowing fire.

Jack was blown away at the sight of Arcee's changes. Beautiful silver skin. Her legs looked like she was wearing stockings as her thighs were full and visible. Her smooth stomach and her pink-tipped, heavy, magnificent breasts swayed when she stopped. His eyes travelled to the junction of her thighs where he saw her newly formed entrance of her femininity.

'So, what do you think?" asked June who smiled at seeing her son's stunned expression.

"Beautiful." Jack whispered, getting a blush from Arcee and grin from his Mother.

"Beautiful enough to want to keep fuck her?" asked June.

Jack looked at his Mother to see the look of lust, but he also saw jealousy. Seeing this he answered carefully, "Yes, what about you?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind letting you two share each other while I watch, but you two have to remember something." spoke June with a serious tone.

"What's that?" Jack asked, as Arcee looked at June waiting for her to answer.

"That I always get fucked first before her. I've already made it clear that I don't intend to let Jack get taken from me."

Jack and Arcee looked at each other before turning to June and answering at the same time, "OK,"

When June smiled at their answer, Jack didn't know if he should be worried or excited. Turning his head to look at Arcee, he saw her looking between him and his Mother with a look of nervousness and large amount of lust.

"Well Jack. I think you should give Arcee's upgrades a little 'hands on' test." grinned June.

Jack looked at Arcee, then around for a place for her to rest on. He saw the large boulder that had been cut flat and made into a table. Seeing this he turned back to Arcee and said, "Sit on the table Arcee." While pointing at it.

Arcee walked over and took a seat on the piece of rock. As Jack walked over, June followed. When Jack moved between Arcee's legs, June reminded her about what she asked earlier.

"Remember Arcee, make it so you want crush Jack or kick your legs out."

Arcee held her legs open as Jack took a much closer look at the upgrades. He was mesmerized by what he saw. He had seen her new genitals before, but up close was a different story. The way the soft silvery-blue colored lips and glowing pink clit met with her silver skin glowed from the fire, but what surprised Jack was the light moistness that surrounded her newly formed womanhood.

"Wow Arcee. I didn't think you'd get wet so soon." spoke Jack with a grin.

Arcee blushed, but before she could answer, June beat her to it, "Oh, I made sure she was ready for you. After all, it's a Mother's job to look after her son." She said coming up behind Jack and taking his hard cock in her hand.

Jack groaned as June gave it a few rubs while making sure it lined up with Arcee's pussy.

"Wait Mom, I want to taste her first. Besides, even though I'm fairly big, Arcee won't feel much because of the size difference." Jack said.

June looked at the size of Arcee's pulsating core and realized Jack was right. Seeing this she looked at Arcee and said, "Arcee, you remember my size yes?" getting a nod she continued, "Well you will have to change yours to that size." Turning to Jack as Arcee's optics glowed she said, "Jack you will have plenty of time to eat out your slut-bot, but right now, I want to watch you turn your Autobot protector into your fuck-bot."

"Sure." grinned Jack whose cock twitched in eagerness.

Looking back at Arcee's now human sized molten core, June guided her son's throbbing erection until it was against Arcee's new sensitive lips. Slowly June teased the female Autobot by sliding Jack's hard tool up and down the outside of her womanhood before slowly using her own hips to push her son inside the moaning Autobot.

Arcee felt a rush of pleasure run through her body as Jacks' hard cock went deeper and deeper inside her, "Ohhhhhh, By Primus. If this is what you humans feel, why aren't you always doing this." Arcee moaned as she felt her first cock slowly slide inside her inch by inch.

"It's better to do it with someone you love." spoke June before turning Jack's head and pressing her lips with his.

Arcee watched Mother and Son kiss heatedly. She could feel emotions fill her like before, but this time the main one was desire. And to her surprise it wasn't just aimed at Jack, but June as well. It was then June broke the kiss and looked over Jack's shoulder at her with a smirk worthy of the ones she directed to Airachnid. June thrust her hips forward into Jack's making him impale her on his straining shaft.

"AHH!" moaned Arcee as Jack's cock was widening up her newfound pussy.

June was watching Arcee thrash around as her son's swollen member was completely sheathed inside the female bot. The look of overwhelming pleasure on Arcee's face made June smile in satisfaction. Knowing that she and her son were causing this was a thrill she didn't know she would like, but now she did she was going to make sure that Arcee begged her again and again for her son to fuck her until she processor crashes.

Pulling Jack's hips back until only the head of his aroused flesh was inside her warm damp entrance, June said in sinful voice, "Did you like that fuck-bot?"

"Y-Yes!" moaned Arcee as her body was overwhelmed at how much it could feel good with one thrust.

"Do you want to feel it again?" June asked with a devil's grin.

"Please!" moaned Arcee who wanted to feel more, MUCH more.

Hearing her ask for more, Jack tried to thrust back inside the female-bot, but June stopped him. Looking over his shoulder he saw the look his Mother was giving him and he knew that he was not to move. Looking back to Arcee he could see her trying to thrust her hips, but she couldn't move as she had disabled her lower servos.

"Before I let my Jack fuck you Arcee, you have to tell me, what you are?" June said, grinning at the Autobot.

"Jack's personal fuck-bot." Arcee moaned out as her body felt warmer by the second.

Leaning forward, June ran her finger along Arcee's folds before pulling back and holding her finger up for Jack to swallow, while saying, "Good, you know what you are. Now ask me can Jack fuck his slut-bot."

"Only with your permission." moaned Arcee.

"Not good enough. Beg."

"Please let Jack fuck me." begged Arcee.

"No, say. Please let Jack use his fuck-bot" June said, her grin growing.

"Please let Jack use his fuck-bot!" Arcee cried out as her body was aching for Jack to fuck her.

Just before she finished begging, June shoved Jack forward impaling her again. As Jack started to thrust into her, she arched upwards to take all of him. June not staying idol, kissed his neck before walking around and climbing up to Arcee's stomach and kissing her deeply.

Arcee was stunned as June pushed her tongue into her mouth while Jack slammed repeatedly into her pussy.

As they kissed, Arcee lost herself to the pleasure of Jack's thrusts, June's mouth and her wandering hands as they squeezed her pink nipples causing her to moan into June's mouth.

June broke the kiss and sat up and turned around, pushing her dripping pussy onto her mouth, turning to look at the fuck-bot, June demanded, "Lick!"

Arcee didn't hesitate and began to run her tongue across June's moist lips. As soon as her tongue touched June's lips, she could taste what she knows is Jack's cum and June's pussy juice. And it was unlike anything the female Autobot had tasted before tonight.

As Arcee began drinking June and her son's mixed juices, June laid down and took Arcee's sensitive pick nipple in her mouth, first running her tongue around the areola before sucking the tortured peak.

Arcee felt the jolt of pleasure from June's sucking as Jack's thrusting didn't break from the rhythm.

Jack gritted his teeth as he surged forwards, repeatedly delving deeper into her with each rhythmic push. His eyes locked first on his Mother's dripping slick wetness of her excitement, then he watched when she turned around and made Arcee lip up the combined juices before she lay down and began suckling Arcee's pick nipple. It almost made him climax from the sight alone.

It also didn't help that Arcee's pussy felt like it was holding his cock with a warmth one would feel from a hug. He could feel her passion-moistened depths squeeze and caress his rigid shaft and she tried to arch as she writhed in torment. Without stopping, as he knew his release was quickly approaching, he moved his hand down and started to softly rub his finger around her silvery-pink clit, but never touching it.

Arcee felt like her mind was starting to lag from June sucking on her nipple, June's juices falling into her mouth, and Jack's thrusts were driving her into a blissful and pleasurable state of ecstasy. She knew from the internet what was happening, but she was not completely sure it should feel like this. As she continued to lick June's fold, she felt the little nub touch her tongue briefly, knowing what would happen and wanting to make June allow this to continue she reached her tongue out and began flicking it across her clit.

June let out a moan as Arcee's tongue brushed across her clit, making her hold off on her sucking. She threw her head back, giving Jack a great view of both her own swaying breasts and Arcee running her tongue across her clit. June locked eyes with her son to see that he was so close to coming. Seeing this and wanting Arcee to have her first orgasm, June dropped her head back down so that she could take Arcee's silvery-pink nipple in her mouth again and quickly suck in air around the nipple before pinching the hard little tips between her teeth.

Arcee let out a moan of bliss as the walls around Jack's cock tightened up as the autobot felt something coming.

Feeling Arcee's walls start to constrict, Jack knew that Arcee was about to climax and he wasn't that far behind. So while he picked up the pace of his thrusts, he pinched Arcee's glowing silvery-pink clit.

That pushed Arcee over the edge as she cried out and her orgasm hit her. As she cried out her tongue shot out and hit June's clit, because of her cries it sent vibration down her tongue directly into June sending her over the edge causing her to scream into Arcee's nipple before she ripped her head off as she threw it back to let out a louder scream.

Jack grunted as Arcee's walls gripping his cocck like that was enough as he pushed in with all he had and cried out as his seed began to shoot into the autobot. Jack continued to thrust as he released again and again deep inside her.

As Arcee felt her Jack spill himself inside her, she creamed louder, "Yesssssssssssss, Jack! I'm releasing, I'm releasing. By Primusssssssssssssssssss!" the feeling of his hot seed filling her was like nothing she had ever felt. As all that happened it became too much for the female Autobot and her systems crashed. Causing her to pass out.

Her body went limp as June and Jack got a little worried, but both were still lost in their own climaxes to do anything. Panting as their bodies slumped forward, Jack looked at his Mother and gave her a smile which she returned.

"How did she feel?" asked June.

"Tight, very tight." Jack grunted, as he pulled out a bit, "A warm, but not like a human warm, more like a heated blanket would be the best way to describe it." He finished.

June looked at her son with a smile, "So does that mean it's better than mine?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." replied Jack knowing to tread lightly.

"Good answer, after all you belong to me." June said, her voice a mix of lust and possessiveness, "Now come up here."

Jack carefully climbed up Arcee's body until he was sitting in front of his mother.

June looked at her son to see his body has a light shine of sweat on it and his large cock was still hard and covered in Arcee's juices. Reaching down, she ran her finger along his length before bringing it up to her mouth and tasting the mixed juices.

"Mmm, sweet." purred his mother.

Jack watched as his Mother licked her finger clean of his and Arcee's cum. As he watched, he ran his hand along the underside of his partner's newly formed breast before pinching the nipple. He was broken from admiring her plump, heavy and magnificent bosoms by his Mother's voice.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Oh yeah."

"When you suck on her nipples it feels amazing, like small bits of electricity running through your body. Mmmm, we will have to find out if she makes it so she produces milk." June said with a thought as she wrapped her fingers around his meaty cock as she leant back drawing him closer.

The sudden movement on top of her caused Arcee's optics to glow as she started to wake up. "Mmm," Arcee moaned as she lifted her head, "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, someone's awake." smiled June as Arcee took a moment to notice the two of them on top of her.

When she saw Jack and June naked on top of her, it brought back the memories of what happened. It was then she felt the pleasant throb between her thighs and sighed in pleasure.

"Don't worry. After me and Jack have another round, he can screw you again." smiled June.

Hearing that, Arcee didn't know whether to be scared or excited, but one thing she was sure about was that she wanted more of her Jack.

Seeing the look on the female Autobot's face, June couldn't help but grin, "And Arcee?" June said, getting Arcee's attention, "You might want to contact Optimus so he knows that you are here for the weekend. After all you won't be back until me and Jack have made you into our personal slut-bot that when asked, you will beg for Jack or myself to fuck you in front of your own comrades." June finished before Jack thrust hard inside his Mother's waiting private satin flesh.

Arcee blushed at hearing June's moan and at seeing Jack penetrate her and could only nod her head, Arcee didn't know what the future held, but she was sure of one thing. That June and Jack were going to be a part of it.

(Timeskip)

"WHAT!, This can't be right." Ratchet shouted as he scanned Arcee.

"What's wrong?" asked Miko.

But Ratchet didn't answer as he was still staring at his screen in disbelief, hearing his shout had also brought the attention of the other Autobots.

"What is it?" asked Bulkhead walking over.

"Yes, I would like to know as well Ratchet?" asked Optimus Prime as he walked over the stand beside his medic.

"I'm not really sure myself." spoke Ratchet in disbelief.

"Then why did you make such a big racket before?" asked Miko.

"I've never seen these readings before." replied Ratchet looking at the screen.

Everyone gathered around Ratchet's screen to get a better look at it. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead looked at the screen and didn't know what they were seeing either.

"Hey, hey we want to see." Miko said as her and Raf tried jumping up and down to see. They moved aside as Miko got up close to the screen.

Miko took one look at the screen and couldn't help but blurt out, "What the fuck?! Where the hell did you get this?" she asked in shock. Raf beside her looked at the screen with the same look.

"This is a recent scanning of Arcee."

Miko's and Raf's jaw dropped at hearing that. Miko looked at the screen, then at Ratchet, then back at the screen. It was then the Autobot's heard a thud. When they looked at where the sound came from, they saw Raf passed out on the ground.

"What's with him?" asked Ratchet.

Milko took one look at Raf and then at Ratchet and couldn't help but start to giggle. Quickly she slapped her hand over her mouth, but it didn't stop her giggles from coming. It was slow at first then it started to increase in volume, before long Miko lost her fight and burst out laughing. As she did, all the Autobots were looking at her strangely, all but Bumblebee who was whistling in fright as he was trying to fan Raf down.

"What's so funny?" asked Optimus.

As she was laughing, Miko took one look at the Autobot's faces and continued to laugh louder, she slowly started to calm down. When she did she looked at the Autobots, "If…these… scans…are…from…Arcee…then-then…Arcee…is…preg-pregnant." She said before starting to laugh again.

"Pregnant?" asked Ratchet.

"Yeah, you know. She got knocked up, she has a bun in the oven, up the duff," Miko would have continued if not for the confused looks she was getting.

"Please elaborate." requested Optimus.

Miko stopped laughing and looked at Optimus confused, then slowly her face began to take on a look or horror. It was then in a small voice she asked a question hoping that she was wrong, "Um, Boss-bot you do know where babies come from, right?"

"Babies?"

"You know, kids?" she asked, terror filling her stomach.

"We have none of those on Cybertron."

"You do know what sex is right?" she asked in fear, "That is how you reproduce?"

"Actually, we cybertronians reproduce differently."

"Is that what's happening to Arcee, Miko?" Optimus asked, "She's reproducing, but how would that work?"

"Well, it's hard to describe." replied Miko.

"Well, you can give us the basics to that we can understand how Arcee got, pregnant, was it?" Optimus asked. Miko heard a choking sound behind her, when she turned she saw Raf looking at her. As she was about to try and pawn giving the Autobots The Talk to him he passed out again.

"Uh, well. It starts out when a mom and dad...love each other..." she began feeling the awkward air.

(Timeskip)

The Autobots stared at Miko in horror at what they had been told. The idea that that was the way they reproduced was shocking. But it was only heightened at the thought of how Arcee could be pregnant and who the father was. That's when said autobot walked into the room with June beside her.

When everyone looked at the pair they were able to see that Arcee seemed to be a little bigger, but what got their attention was the bulge of June's stomach.

"June, you're pregnant too!?" Miko shouted.

"Yep, isn't it wonderful?" smiled the mother rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Who's the father?" Raf asked, he had woken up halfway through Miko giving the Autobot's The Talk.

"That's our secret." smiled June.

Pouting at not getting an answer Miko asked, "What about you Arcee, who's the father of your baby?"

"The organism I carry belongs to Jack." informed Arcee.

"JACK! Jack's the father!?" Miko blurted out.

"You made squishy with Jack?" Bulkhead asked.

"In short, yes." nodded Arcee.

Miko looked surprised as she thought that Arcee would deny it, but when she didn't, Miko couldn't help but ask, "So, how big is he?" the grin on her face becoming perverse.

"None of your business." cut in June with a glare.

Miko pouted about not getting her answer, but as she went to ask another question, they all heard footsteps coming their way. After a second past, Jack appeared behind his Mother and Arcee. And before anything could be said Miko asked with a laugh.

"Hey Jack, I heard you're going to be a Daddy to a Baby-bot. I take it, it's from one of those trips of yours."

"Yeah well, let's just say we'll be going on our trips a little bit more than you think." grinned Jack.


	125. Marty, Lorraine's, and Jennifer

Crazy Trouble with Love part 8

Marty, Lorraine's, Jennifer

I know this is the first live action pairing from a movie series, but Kranon's idea for it was so good, I couldn't help but include it. And you never know, you might see more in the future.

Series: Back to the Future

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark hooded figure could be seen looking at the form of Marty as he ran away from seeing his father's gravestone.

The hooded figure knew precisely that the young man was returning to the hotel to confront its owner.

**"Time for me to pay someone a visit."** they spoke looking up at the building.

(IN THE HOTEL'S 27TH FLOOR)

Some time after Marty left to find his father's resting place, his mother, Lorraine was once again seen trying to drown her sorrows in whiskey. She kept refilling the small shot glass and kept downing the whiskey as soon as it was filled, just like all the other times.

But before she could take another sip, she heard someone walking towards her. She looked up and saw a dark figure that made him look like the grim reaper.

The figure inquired in an inhuman voice, revealing to be a male **"You must be Lorraine Baines McFly, am I right?"**

"Yes, who are you?" she asked feeling alert as she stood up in case she had to make a run for it.

His only response was **"Let us just say, I am someone who wishes to help you."**

"Help me? How?" she asked, cautious but curious.

The hooded figure pulled out from his robe a bottle containing a strange red and pink liquid in it. **"Drink this and you can do so much more than what you can right now."**

Lorraine was hesitant at the beginning, but she accepted the bottle from his clawed hand. She opened the bottle and slowly poured the liquid down her mouth. The taste of the liquid was a little weird, but also quite delicious. It was like she was drinking something even better than wine.

She kept drinking it while the cloaked figure waited until the bottle was empty. When she finished it, Lorraine began to say as she turned her attention back to him. "This is wonderful. What is this?"

"Like I said. Just something to give you power that you'll need."

All of a sudden, she started to feel like her head was spinning around without stopping. She had to grab the table to try and keep her balance. "What... what's happening... to me?" Lorraine tried to inquire.

"Just wait. It'll wear off in a few seconds."

The dizziness kept going for a tad longer. And when it came to an end, she fell on her knees.

"As soon as it stops, you'll feel much stronger.

As if on cue, Lorraine soon felt her body getting so hot that she began to sweat, and she was trying to catch her breath.

"Slowly catch your breath."

She did as he told her, and slowly she inhaled as much air as she could before exhaling. She kept doing it for a few more times until she felt better.

"Feel stronger now?"

Lorraine got back on her feet and answered "I think so. Actually, I feel like I've been reborn."

"Then everything is good. Now what happens next will all be on your decision."

She couldn't help question "What do you mean? Are you saying that now I can, for example, fight a world army all by myself?"

"Yes, and much more."

"Do you intend to tell me, or do I have to find out on my own?"

"It would be easier if you found out on your own."

And before Lorraine could say anything else, she began to have a vision of her past in 1955. The image showed her younger self talking with Calvin Klein, the new kid at the time. She kept watching the kid, even when he went to talk to that time's Doctor Brown.

But Lorraine was starting to notice something. Calvin bared such a resemblance to her son that they could be twins. However as she heard Calvin talking to Doctor Brown, she was astounded to know that Calvin Klein and her son Martin Seamus McFly were the same person.

That's when the image changed to show Marty running on the rooftop of what looked like the hotel itself. At first she didn't knew why her son was running, but the look on his face made her fear the worst. Then it turned to show Biff chasing him with a gun in his hand.

Lorraine was in shocking fear as she was seeing Biff pointing his revolver to Marty. That shock only increased when she heard the corrupted millionaire saying that it was he who killed George McFly, her late husband, and that now Marty was going to follow the same fate.

The image faded and Lorraine held onto the counter again as her mind was in a jumble of emotions. "Oh my god... my son is going to be killed by that bastard I married." Lorraine stated in a panic. "Is there any chance for me to save Marty?" she asked to the hooded figure, but she saw that he was no longer anywhere in the room.

She started pacing the floor while trying to come up with something. While doing it, she heard the figure's voice around the room speaking to her.

"Yes, Lorraine. Time is running out, but you are still in time to save him." he assured.

"But how?"

The figure's voice was about to tell her, but the sound of gunfire in the hotel had cut him off.

"Marty!"

She instantly ran to the doors where the conflict was being heard, only to find Marty in front of her as he bursted through them. "Marty!"

"Mom!?" her son almost shouted in disbelief, truly surprised to see his mom standing in his way.

"Marty, what's going on?" she asked. She might have seen the image, but she needed to be absolutely sure.

He replied directly. "Biff is trying to kill me."

That made her frown as they heard the running of feet coming. Lorraine grabbed Marty and ran back to her previous location. "We need to get out of here!" she cried. She then pushed him into her bedroom and started to close the doors.

"Mom, we gotta get out of this whole place! Biff will kill us!"

"Just stay hidden in there, sweetie. Let mommy take care of this." Lorraine simply told him as she closed them. She turned and saw Biff walking over with a pissed expression. And not far behind, were also Biff's three goons.

"Where is he?!" he demanded.

But Lorraine didn't flinch, she yelled back. "I won't tell you where my son is, Biff! I won't allow you to kill my son as you killed George!"

"So, you found did ya? Well what are you gonna do about it?" mocked Biff with an arrogant grin.

She retorted. "Whatever it takes to keep my son safe. And I really mean... Whatever. It. Takes."

"Oh really?"

"Don't doubt me." she stated with a hateful glare. Lorraine saw Biff was about to grab her by the neck, probably to toss her to the ground, like he did before.

But her maternal instincts and a rush of energy made her fast enough to grab his wrist. And before he could even blink, she snapped his wrist bone.

"AAHHH!" he dropped to the ground in pain while dropping the gun.

Biff's boys looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"Now your turn." she glared at them.

The goons still attempted to look tough and fearless, and charged against her.

Skinhead had his neck snapped when Lorraine had delivered a roundhouse kick to the face.

3-D's ribs shattered as she delivered a right hook right to his chest.

And Match went to strike her with a haymaker, but Lorraine dodged it easily. And in a flash, she caught the match in his mouth and impaled it right in one of his eyes.

He fell to the ground and Lorraine stared at them with a dark and hollow look that showed she didn't care about their lives.

She suddenly heard a gunshot, she turned around... and saw Marty falling with his back on the ground with a loud thump. "MARTY!"

She then turned her gaze to the one responsible, that was actually Biff who used the revolver in his other hand to shoot Marty. She growled like a furious lioness and brought her high-heel shoe up before slamming it down on his head, splattering it across the floor.

Once Lorraine had killed Biff, she walked to her son's body and pulled him to her arms. "Marty? Marty! Speak to me!" she cried desperately. She noticed Marty making an effort to open his eyes to look at her.

"M-mom...?" he called out, weakly.

"Don't leave me Marty! I can't lose you!"

"Mom, I... feel... so tired." her son said, his strength was fading.

"No Marty! Don't you dare close your eyes!" she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks as she saw more blood come from the wound.

"I... I don't... want to." his eyelids were nearly closed.

"You can't die! Don't die!" she screamed crying even harder.

And soon, Marty's eyes were completely closed as he spoke his last words: "I... love you, mom."

"No. No! NOOOOO!"

Lorraine couldn't take it anymore, she brought her lips to his. That's when she felt something bubbling inside her. She felt a kind of energy being transferred from her to Marty.

She slowly pulled her lips back and saw the bullet wound glow. She noticed the bullet had vanished from his body, and his wound had healed up like if nothing happened. She listened to his chest and heard a heartbeat.

"Mom?" Lorraine listened to her son's pleasant voice.

"Marty!" she hugged him in joy and relief.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mom... too tight!" Marty painfully spoke up, feeling his mother's embrace crushing him.

"Sorry!" Lorraine pulled back and just smiled at her son.

He also smiled to her, until he saw the dead bodies of Biff and his goons. "M-Mom? Di-did you?" he asked pointing to them.

Lorraine admitted. "Yes, honey, I did that."

Marty was stunned while Lorraine rubbed his back as she saw him tremble.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's all over." she ensured him.

"Y-Yeah. Well, I better get going." he replied trying to stand up.

"Why's that?" Lorraine questioned as she helped him.

"I uh, wanna make sure..." he tried thinking of an excuse.

Before he could say anything, his mother quickly wrapped her arms around him. "You wanna make sure,,, that I can't hold you ever again?" she tried guessing his reply.

"What? No. No no no no."

"It's about that girl, Jennifer Parker?" she tried again, with a small frown. Lorraine didn't know why, but she felt slightly angry at the statement of that name.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." he laughed nervously.

Yet, she didn't believe him. "I think you do."

Marty sighed in defeat. "Okay, I admit. I do love Jennifer. But I actually wanted to get away from you."

"What?! Why?" she asked gripping his arm.

"Because, you're scaring me."

Lorraine felt hurt hearing that. "What can I do to make you not scared of me?" she inquired him with a heavy heart.

"Maybe, let go of my arm?"

She was reluctant, but she complied nevertheless.

"Listen, mom." her son began, now that he had calmed down a bit. "I love Jennifer as a woman, but... I don't know if I can be able to love you like that too."

"Why not?"

He answered as best as he could. "Because... now that you kissed me... I really don't know. One part of me wants to keep looking at you, only as a simple mother. But the other part of me wants to wish and love you, just as much as I love Jennifer. I feel... so confused." As Marty finished his explanation, he sat down on the stairs with his head on his hands.

'Well I'm more of a woman than that girl is.' thought Lorraine in jealousy. She then walked up to Marty and, as she sat beside him, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why can't you love me as a woman, Marty?" she inquired.

"Because...you're my mom! I can't explain it any other way."

"So, technically, I am far too old for you." she sadly said.

"Well it's not that. Far from it actually. It just...feels wrong."

"Perhaps, it's because you were born from me, and that you never had a crush on me when you were a bit younger." she added.

"See?"

"Yes, I see. However, that doesn't bother me, not anymore." his mother told him.

"Well, I can't stop seeing you as only my mom."

"But you said so yourself, you also see me as more than that." she pointed out.

"I know, but I can't pick." 'That and I need to fix the timeline.' he thought.

Then, an idea formed in Lorraine's head. "I know just what to do."

"What?" Marty curiously asked, removing his hands from his head and looking at her.

"Maybe, if I had real jugs instead of implants." she said, in a small flirting tone.

"Not that it doesn't sound hot, but I'm pretty sure that's too late at this point."

Lorraine placed her hands on her chest, until her hands reached into her breasts like if they were made of jelly, and pulled out the breast implants.

Marty's eyes nearly popped out of his head at seeing that.

She noticed the look on her son's face and smirked, knowing that her plan was working. "Or if I had bigger breasts." she included.

That's when her real breasts slowly started growing. They expanded from double D cups to F cups.

Marty was speechless while Lorraine just grinned at his expression.

"Go ahead, Marty. You can touch them. And don't worry, they're not jelly anymore." she permitted as she presented her chest to him.

Marty gulped in nervousness and felt slightly disgusted with the other part drooling at the size.

Seeing his hesitation, she thought. 'Guess I need to make more changes to my body, not that I'm complaining.' "Would you like me to be... thinner?" she asked him. And in that moment, her waist turned slightly curvier.

'Damn, she's a bombshell.' he thought.

"Or maybe even... younger?" his mother added. And makes her age revert from 47 to 27 years old.

At this point, Marty couldn't stop gawking at her.

'I got you now, dear.' she triumphantly thought. "So, why not have a feel?" she purred holding up her breasts.

By that point, Marty was mesmerized by his mother's new appearance. He slowly placed his hands on her boobs.

'So soft.' thought the male as he felt his fingers sink into the flesh. "They're... incredible." her son couldn't help but say.

"Oh? How?" teased Lorraine who wanted to hear what her son truly thought.

"I... I still find it hard to believe they're real." he truthfully stated.

"Well, why not really feel them?"

"How so?" Marty inquired, curiosity getting the best of him.

Lorraine pulled Marty's head in between the two breasts with a grin.

He soon began to feel himself suffocating. But at the same time, he felt his mother's boobs like they were the best pillows that he ever laid his head on. He pulled back and realized his hands had somehow pulled the top part of her clothes down, showing her bare breasts in full glory.

Seeing her son's face, she teased him again. "My goodness, Marty. I never thought you would be THAT desperate."

Marty blushed and gulped as his mom held his hands and moved them around her chest. His eyes were so focused on her breasts that he didn't saw it coming until it was too late.

She leaned her face forward and kissed her son on the lips hungrily with her tongue dancing in his mouth.

He gasped as he felt her tongue lick the sides of his mouth and even rub against his own tongue. In that instant, Marty felt his mind forgetting all about what was right and wrong as he began to sense his heart beating very fast, wanting his mom just as much as he wanted Jennifer.

He started groping and kneading her breasts while trying to wrestle his tongue against hers.

After a long minute, they separated their lips from each other. Both panted with flushed faces as Marty kept squeezing and kneading her breasts.

Suddenly, something came to his mind that made him stop. "Mom, not that I want to stop, but I don't think we can stay here."

"Why?"

"I mean, just look at this." he said, gesturing to the corpses in the room.

"Good point."

"And, I don't want you to go around and killing anyone that tries to hurt me." he also included. "Not that I feel any regrets for Biff or his lackeys."

"Alright, I'll try."

Out of nowhere, the same hooded figure returned. **"I believe I can help you with that problem."** he said.

"Gah!" Marty jumped back from the figure.

The figure spoke to Marty. **"Apologies for startling you, young man."**

"Who, or what, are you?" he managed to ask.

**"I'm just someone who wants to help you. As for what I am, I can just tell you I'm not entirely human."** the mysterious individual answered.

"You knew this would happen, right?" asked Lorraine.

**"I suspected it, yes."** he admitted. **"But I still decided to appear, just to be certain."**

"So what happens now?" asked Lorraine.

The hooded figure ensured them. **"Let me take care of this mess. I shall transport you two to a new place where no one will ever find you, and you will now be able to do more than just provide for the rest of your family."**

Marty blushed at what he was implying while Lorraine grinned.

They then saw the figure unleash a magical mist from his claws that soon covered them both. Soon they found themselves not in the hotel anymore and someplace different.

They started to explore their new location for a bit. And they found out they were in some kind of tower that had a room similar to the one in Biff's owned hotel... except it had a bed with twice the size of the original and had shiny crimson sheets; and the paintings of women replaced by sexy pictures and paintings of Marty and Lorraine, and some of those pictures/paintings had the both of them together.

"I love it." smiled Lorraine. "What do you think, Marty?" she asked for her son's opinion.

"Really cool." he got out looking around.

The mother then thought of continuing what they started, she grabbed and dragged her son to the bed.

He stumbled as she got on the bed and accidentally fell on top of her.

Lorraine saw that Marty had landed with his face on her boobs. She grinned and slowly moved her foot down to the front of his pants. His mother inquired. "Marty, how would you like to have Jennifer living with us?"

She realised too late what she said, and mentally scolded herself.

He happily replied. "Yeah, mom. I'd love to have her here with us."

Ever since Lorraine had become madly in love with him, she wanted her son all to herself. But to see him happy, she decided to make an exception... just this time.

"Fine." she groaned. With a double clap, she summoned Jennifer Parker into the bedroom, in a sexy french maid attire.

'Marty stared as the attire had a really small skirt and he could see a lot of cleavage.' He failed to see it, a swelling came from his jeans, but the ladies did.

"My, someone's enjoying the view." purred Lorraine rubbing the spot harder.

He looked at the two females before he noticed 'the tent' forming out of his pants. "Oh dammit." he groaned out of embarrassment and pleasure feeling his mom's foot.

With a snap of her fingers, Lorraine made her son's clothes vanish, leaving him naked like a baby. He blushed and moaned as his mom's toes were directly rubbing the tip of his cock.

And the sight of his body made the ladies drool in excitement.

"How does mommy's feet feel?" grinned Lorraine.

Marty grunted in his response: "They feel... really good."

"Well I think it's time you had a taste of my breasts again." she purred hugging his face near her chest.

He begins to feel himself getting warmer and warmer by the second. 'I don't think I can hold on much longer.' the young man thought. 'I WANT TO FUCK THEM!'

"So Marty, care for mommy to take care of that?" Lorraine purred in Marty's ear.

"Yes, please." he confirmed.

"Suck on my tits." she whispered.

He said nothing else. He brought his lips to one of her nipples and began to suck on them.

Lorraine hummed in pleasure and reached down before grabbing his dick.

Marty wondered what his mother was going to do, but he didn't ask her.

She moved her hand up and down while feeling Marty groan around her breast. The more she touched his shaft, the harder he sucked on her nipple.

"Wow, you're hard as steel. Must be painful."

"You have no idea." he told her. Marty crawled over her closer and kept sucking her nipple while Lorraine and Jennifer stared at the pulsating cock.

Soon Lorraine began to stroke his pole faster.

He groaned as her soft hand was driving him nuts as he sucked on her nipple faster. Marty spoke while breathing. "Mom, I'm... about to..."

"Go right ahead."

And that's what he did, he ejaculated into her hand. They watched him groan out as the dick twitched with each spurt.

"Hmm... not a bad load." his mother complemented, licking the sperm on her fingers.

Marty panted from feeling the load leave him as Lorraine cleaned her fingers.

"I guess you're ready for the main course." his mother said as she opened a bit in the lower part of her black, belted pant suit to show her black cheekini panties.

Marty blushed seeing them. He watched her pulling away her underwear, knowing exactly what she wanted.

As soon as it was off, she spread her legs and Marty stared at her wet folds. "What're you waiting for, honey? Come here and do me." Lorraine seductively called.

Marty moved forward and felt his penis rub against the wet folds.

He then pushed it inside, making them both gasp at the sudden feeling.

"Oh god." groaned Marty at how warm the inner walls felt. He started moving his cock in and out of his mother's pussy.

"Oh god!" Lorraine cried out as her son's hot cock was bigger than she thought inside her.

In a couple of minutes, they decided to speed up the process.

Marty gripped his mom's hips while looking at her chest bounce with each hard thrust into her snatch.

As Lorraine being pounded by her son's pole, she thought. 'OH GOD! MY SON IS EVEN BETTER THAN GEORGE! I THINK MY MIND IS GOING TO BREAK!'

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Marty grunted out.

"But you like it!" she playfully retorted.

"Fuck yeah!"

He soon panted: "Mom, I... I can't... hold it... any longer!"

Lorraine saw Marty about to pull out and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him inside. "Don't. Please, Marty... cum inside me!" she begged him.

"But...you'll...get pregnant!" he groaned out.

"That's... precisely... what I want."

Marty's eyes widened before grunting as he started cumming inside her.

The mother screamed in pleasure as she felt her son's cum running inside her. And as her son's cum entered into her womb, her abdomen immediately formed into an eight-month pregnant belly, and her nipples began lactating.

Marty stared in shock as some of the milk hit him in the face.

Both of him and Jennifer stared in shocking surprise at her sudden pregnancy.

"Oooh, now that's a big load." she hummed in content.

"M-mom... how are you feeling?" Marty stammered, still in shock.

"So full." she smiled. Lorraine began to look to her belly and rubbed a hand on it. "I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl." she blissfully stated.

"Wait, you mean you're really pregnant? But that was one load." Marty got out.

"Yes, I am." she acknowledged. "Looks like it doesn't matter if it's just one load. All it takes is just one drop of semen, and you get a woman with a bun in her oven."

"Oh man. I can't believe I just knocked up my own mom." he groaned with panic.

His mother tried to give him some relief. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Yeah, and would someone explain what exactly happened?" Jennifer asked.

"It's just what you saw. I'm pregnant with Marty's child." Lorraine told her, holding no grudge against the young woman.

"I meant, how did I get here and when did I get in this?" she asked gesturing to the maid outfit.

Marty's mother explained in a neutral tone. "You got here for two reasons. One, because of Marty, he wanted to see you; And two, because I summoned you. And as for 'when did you get in that attire' it's because of me, when I brought you here. Marty didn't knew that you would appear as a french maid, that's why I decided to surprise him a little."

Jennifer gulped as it looked like Lorraine was daring her to speak out against her.

The mother also added, in the same tone. "So, consider yourself lucky, Jennifer Jane Parker. Because, if my son didn't love you and didn't want you in this place, I would've left you out there in the streets. And those very same streets are filled with all kinds of criminals."

Jennifer nodded.

The pregnant woman then turned to her son: "I'll leave the two alone for a bit, I'll be right back." Lorraine carefully stood up and walked out of the room with the door closing.

Now that they were alone, Marty sat on the bed and tried to relax himself at least a little. "Sorry this came out of nowhere." he spoke to Jennifer.

"It's okay, Marty." she replied, accepting his apology as she walked up to him. She sat down next to him while taking a few glances at his dick. The young woman said in her mind: 'I still can't believe that's actually his dick, he's bigger than I thought. Well... I guess I wouldn't mind sharing him with his mom. Besides, I would love for him to put a baby in me as well.'

She placed her arms over him and leaned closer to his ear. "I'll have what she had." she whispered sensually.

Marty looked at her in surprise before feeling her lips press against his.

Jennifer stopped for a moment to say what she meant to do, before resuming to drown Marty in lust along with her. "Let's fuck right now, Marty. Put a baby in me, as you did to your mom."

"Wha-! Jennifer! That's a huge step!" he got out while groaning as her hand moved across his groin.

"I don't doubt it, and I'm willing to take that step." she answered.

"But-" he was cut off as Jennifer kissed him again while climbing onto his lap.

"Less talking and more fucking, you hunk." she pervertedly told him.

He just nodded and kissed her again while feeling her panties rub against the tip of his cock.

The feeling of his penis rubbing on her made her feel wet. She grounded her hips against his dick as he groaned from the fabric against the tip.

Marty started to feel his stick quivering a little.

Jennifer kept grinding against his cock as it slowly started getting harder. When she noticed that he was ready, she lifted her skirt up to reveal her white lace panties before she took them off. She threw them aside and rubbed her bare pussy against the tip. "You've had the main course with your mom, time for you to have dessert with me." Jennifer teased, trying to imitate a french accent.

"Sounds tasty." he grinned before pushing her down as his cock started pushing into her.

She vented at the feeling of his pole being inserted into her vagina.

"So tight." Marty hissed out.

"I may be... tight, but you're... big." she moaned back.

Jennifer kept sliding down while taking another inch of his cock. "Yes. That feels... so good." she gladly breathed out.

Soon she got all of it inside and hissed as the tip broke through her hymen. "Aaahh..." she nearly screamed.

Marty rubbed her back as she shook a little from the pain.

"I'm... I'm okay now, Marty. Please, keep going." she guaranteed him.

He nodded before pulling down and moving up inside her tight snatch.

Feeling his cock inside her was something she had been desiring for quite a while, especially for him to be her first. And now, it was finally happening.

He slowly moved her up and down with Jennifer trying to match his thrusts.

She soon began to beg as she panted. "Go... faster, Marty."

"Gladly." He complied and gave their adult fun more speed.

Jennifer let out a louder moan as her pussy tried to adjust to Marty's size. While her womanhood was getting pounded repeatedly, she thought. 'No wonder his own mom craves him so much. I FEEL MYSELF IN A BLISS!'

"Fuck! You keep getting tighter!" he grunted bouncing her faster.

"Maybe it's because... I'm getting ready... for your shot!" she told him, panting.

"Well I'm still going." he grunted leaning up and pulling the top part of her clothes down with his teeth before licking at one of her nipples.

At that point, she lost it. She placed her hands on his head to prevent him from pulling away. "YES, MARTY! KEEP LICKING MY NIPPLES!" she moaned.

He gladly obliged and sucked on the nipple while bouncing her faster.

It wasn't long until they reached their limits.

"I'm cumming!" he cried out.

"Me too!" she yelled.

She bounced one more time before Marty starting filling her with his seed. And just as it happened with his mom, Jennifer too became eight months pregnant as her stomach grew.

Marty and Jennifer took a moment to try and catch their breath.

"That was... just splendid, Marty!" she happily said while breathing.

"That was awesome." he got out with a grin.

Just as soon as he said that, they heard his mother's voice as she came back in. "I'm glad to hear you enjoyed your time with her."

Both felt a little embarrassed, even though Marty came in Lorraine not too long with Jennifer watching.

She then told him. "Marty, do you remember when you went back in time and met me when I was your age? Because I do."

"Uh, yeah?" he replied a little nervous.

"Tell me, did you feel attracted to me then?" his mother inquired, knowing that she herself felt attracted to him.

"Uh...well...maybe..." he replied bashfully.

She smiled at his response and said. "Then I bet you would love to have my other self with you."

Marty and Jennifer looked at her with lost expressions.

And before any of them could say anything, Lorraine made herself of 1955 show up in the room.

Said Lorraine looked around in confusion with Jennifer and Marty blown away. She quickly noticed 'Calvin' and ran to his arms. "Calvin, it's so good to see you again." she spoke.

"Uh, you too." he spoke patting Lorraine's back. "Are you alright?" Marty asked.

"Fine, but where am I?" she asked looking around.

"You are in our new home." the older Lorraine replied.

Lorraine turned and stared at the older Lorraine and swore she looked familiar. "You look familiar to me." the teen Lorraine said. "Have I seen you before?"

"Yes, because I'm you." spoke adult Lorraine.

The girl looked at the woman with a dumbfounded expression.

"I brought you here."

"Why?" the 1955 Lorraine gently questioned.

"To have some fun with our son."

"'Our son'? Who?" she questioned again, now more confused than before.

Adult Lorraine pointed at Marty.

The teen Lorraine's eyes go wide as she sees her future self pointing to him. She couldn't believe it. "C-Calvin?" she manages to say.

"Actually it's Marty." he clarified.

Lorraine's past self almost felt like she was going to faint right there with that information. She had been attracted to her future son ever since the first day she met him.

"No fainting." spoke her adult self.

The teen Lorraine pretended for a moment she didn't what her future self said and turned her attention to Marty. "Calv-" she quickly corrected herself. "I mean... Marty, is it true? You are really my son?"

"Yeah." he replied rubbing the back of his head.

She placed a hand on her head, trying to gather her thoughts. "I'm going to tell you the truth, Marty." she started saying. "I'm really not sure if I should feel in love with you again."

Then, without warning, her attitude changes to lustful. "Maybe, you can convince me." she smirked.

Marty's eyes widened as teen Lorraine tackled him on the bed and quickly claimed his lips.

While they were at it, the other two females did nothing, except watch their love scene with delight.

Yet, unknown to everyone else, the adult Lorraine had secretly casted a spell on her past self.

The teen mother and son were pleasuring each other at first, before getting ready for the real action.

While the 1955 Lorraine was kissing and giving him a handjob, Marty was playing and pinching her decent breasts.

The teen Lorraine was stunned at how much her body tingled while Marty lightly groaned into the kiss. Feeling herself getting hot, she began to unbutton her blouse and throw her bra away.

Marty didn't hesitate before grabbing the bare breasts.

"When I... got here, I didn't even... noticed your... naked body." she stated, groaning at the feeling of his hands on her boobs. "And I see... you have... a good tool."

"Care to taste it?" he grinned.

The seventeen-year-old Lorraine giggled. "Tempting, but I'll pass for another time."

"Well, in that case." Marty picked up teen Lorraine and flipped them with him on top and started sucking on her nipple while groping her other breast.

She released a louder moan as she felt his mouth and hand.

All the while he trailed his free hand down her leg and under her skirt where he felt a wet spot on her panties. "I see you've wet your panties." he smirked.

"N-not true! You're just really good." she got out with a bashful look on her face.

"Well then..." Marty said as he started to remove her underwear. "... next time, get them off before you start getting warm."

She blushed and let out a yipe as Marty started rubbing a finger against the folds. The wetter she got, the stiffer his shaft got.

Teen Lorraine moaned as he was rubbing the right spots that were driving her crazy. 'MY GOD! I NEVER EXPECTED MY FIRST TIME TO BE THIS GREAT! I CAN'T WAIT FOR HIM TO STICK HIS COCK IN ME AND TAKE MY VIRGINITY!' she thought.

Marty saw her moan louder and started pushing a finger in her.

However, she got a tad impatient.

"Stop." she moaned out.

"I want you to stick your tool in me now, please. I need it, badly." the 1955 Lorraine explained her reason.

"I don't know, should I?" he asked looking at Jennifer and the adult Lorraine. The two females with baby bumps nodded in approval.

He looked down and grinned before rubbing his shaft against her folds and saw her squirm from the hot tool. "Okay 'mom'," he joked with his past mother. "I'll be gentle."

He held her hips and slowly pushed the tip past her lower lips. Sometime ago, Marty couldn't let his past mother fall for him, otherwise he and his siblings would never be born. But this time, he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

The teen Lorraine bit the bottom of her lip to prevent herself from shouting as she felt his cock entering her.

He felt her hymen and carefully went in slowly and felt it tear.

With some effort, she managed to prevent herself from screaming when she felt the impact.

Marty stayed still so she could relax.

"D-don't stop... keep going." she told him in a begging tone.

He nodded and pulled back with his tip inside her before slamming back in. The 1955 Lorraine moaned gracefully. "So tight." he grunted.

"And so good." she added to his statement.

Marty kept pulling back and slammed back in her with Jennifer and adult Lorraine watching intently.

The teen mother gladly thought. 'I feel like I just died and went to heaven! But I would rather live here with Marty, even if I have to share with the others.'

She gripped the sheets with Marty going faster. "I... I was about... to tell you... to go faster." she told him with a smile.

"Oh? Faster? Alright." this time he held her there while going even faster with what energy he had left in his body.

They soon began to pant as they were reaching their breaking point.

"I'm gonna cum." he grunted.

"Hurry... cum inside me!" she breathed passionately. "Give me your baby, Marty!"

Marty slammed inside one last time before feeling the tip near the entrance of her womb and started shooting his sperm.

And instantly, the past Lorraine's stomach expanded into an eight-month pregnant belly, just like with the other two women.

Marty panted as he felt too spent and collapsed next to teen Lorraine. As said Lorraine began to wrap her arms over his body, Jennifer was already crawling on the bed to lay down next to him.

Afterwards, the 1985 Lorraine began to ask her son "Did you enjoy having sex with my past self, honey?"

"Definitely." he got out.

Then suddenly... the three people on the bed saw the adult Lorraine's belly enlarging to an even bigger size, until the belt on her dress broke

.

"Mom? What's going on?" Marty asked in worry.

His present mother winked at him and said "I guess I'm now carrying twins."

"Oh boy."

The stress in Marty's exhausted head was too much for him to bear. He passed out.

"Guess it was too much." chuckled Jennifer. "But how did you get pregnant again without having sex with him?" she inquired to the older Lorraine.

"Guess his sperm was more potent than I thought."

Then, the adult Lorraine went to bed to cuddle with her son. "Good night, daddy." she whispered to him.

(SOMEWHERE ELSE)

The hooded figure that helped the McFly family, appeared in a dark room.

**"Seems they'll be quite happy."** he remarked. **"I hope I didn't let you down."** he said to another figure, who was in the shadows.

"Not at all. It all fit into place without a hitch. Excellent work." Then the cloaked figure removed the hood to show his face, who was... Kranon the Deathclaw-Human.

"I normally don't get involved in person with the characters, or even help them out directly that much. But for you, I'm glad to make an exception every once in awhile." said Kranon, smiling.

**"I take it you'll be along for future families?"** asked the cloaked figure.

The hybrid chuckled and replied: "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Either way, only time will tell."

"And in case you ask me about Doctor Emmett Brown, he won't suspect about Marty's sudden disappearance. I was able to take a small piece from Marty's hair to make a clone out of him, with all of his memories, except for the ones of his mom and him committing incest. Marty's clone is now on the rooftops of Biff's hotel, with the almanac's magazine in his hand." he included.

"Then all should resolve without any problems."

"Yes." the hybrid confirmed.

Then, Kranon began to say his goodbyes: "Well, it's time for me return to my own world. I'll waiting for any more adventures in the future... If I want to join in."

The hooded figure watched as Kranon disappeared through another rift.


	126. Valerie and Wally part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Valerie and Wally part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"No Wally, not like that, you solve the problem like this."

"That's what I did, but you told me it was wrong!"

"Because you were doing it the opposite way."

"Then how is that any different, it looks like I got the same answer!"

"Do you wanna be ready for that test tomorrow or do you wanna end up flunking?"

"Augh, you know I wanna pass, but this is so weird! I have to do it a certain way, and if I don't I'll fail even if I get the right answer!"

"Ugh! Fine, we'll take a small break because I'm getting a headache."

"How do ya think I feel ya crazy mutt?" He said with a small chuckle as he patted her head. "I still think math is a weird form of torture."

"S-Stop that!" She blushed slapping his hand away before she got up from her chair where it was shown to be an older looking Valerie who was wearing a button up white blouse with a black skirt and her hair fashioned into a puffy ponytail. "Just take five minutes to let that thick head of yours to cool off or it'll fry itself out."

"Aw come on, it only happened once, and I thought you liked head pats?" He asked with a chuckle. It was shown to be an older looking Wally who wore a heavy orange and white jersey with ripped blue jeans and basketball sneakers with his hair looking the same.

"I do not!" She huffed walking out of the room and slammed the door shut while making her way downstairs.

"Your face says otherwise!" He called with a chuckle.

"Shut up!"

Wally leaned back in his chair with a snicker while looking at the ceiling. "Sometimes it's too easy."

"I heard that! Keep it up and I'll let you fail!" She called back making him wince at the volume and sighed.

'Her and that dumb hearing is a huge pain in the butt.' He thought as he leaned back in his chair. 'Then again it's helped me a few times in the past.'

"Ugh, tutoring that Wallabee is gonna be the death of me." Muttered Valerie as she grabbed a protein shake from the fridge and opened it before taking a big gulp of it with a sigh of relief. 'Oh yeah, I needed that, I don't know why I keep agreeing to tutor him.'

It's been a few years or two since she began helping the knucklehead out, and suffice to say it HAS paid off, what with Wally doing better in school, much better than what his teachers expected out of him. He had helped her in return by introducing her to some of his friends, and helping her become a tad bit more social. Of course for some odd reason her parents DID seem to get uncomfortable whenever the two were alone in her room, but to this day they never said why.

"Hey, Valerie, where's the chips?' Called Wally as he looked around.

"There's no food up there!"

"Aw man, I'm hungry!"

"Too bad, just focus on finishing your homework and we can eat!" She called back while rolling her eyes. 'There's no way I'm letting him snack in my room again, it took me forever to clean up all those nacho chips.'

"Well, what if I eat some of my own stuff, Kuki gave me some weird snack her parents gave her." He called back making her groan.

"If you eat up there you BETTER clean it up!"

"Aw come, I can't make a mess with this, it's pok in the eye or something, ugh, what is this stuff, why is everything named weird?!"

'Better go up there, so help me if he gets something creamy and sticky on my bed from that, I'm gonna make him stay here and clean those sheets by hand.' She thought as she marched upstairs and threw the door open to see him eating some long chocolate stick things. "If that's chocolate, so help me it BETTER not melt or make a stain my bed."

"Aw calm down, this won't stain anything, there's barely any chocolate on it." He waved off while munching on the stick with satisfaction with Valerie crossing her arms.

"You know if you keep eating all that junk food, it'll make you fat and sluggish right? Then how are you gonna be able to do all those sports?"

"Eh quit your griping, I could eat twenty of these and still kick major butt." He chuckled as he held the box out to her. "Want some?"

"What? Um...ok, just one though." She relented before taking one of the sticks he held out and looked it over before giving it a hesitant bite. 'Hmmm, not bad, what is this, a biscuit?'

"Good, right?"

"Yes, of course, I can't have too much sugar or it'll effect my complexion." She remarked with a smile and her eyes closed while Wally snickered making her frown. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"No, you got something to say about my looks Wally?" She asked with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"Well it's nothing big, it's just...well...you getting all wound up about sugar is hilarious." He snickered more. "You're worried even a bit is gonna make you grow a zit right on your face. Remember when I offered you some soda?"

"You nearly poured it on my face, I could have been a walking pizza!" She glared with him laughing and holding his stomach with one hand. "It's not funny! Can you imagine how horrible that would look on my posters for student council president? I would have been laughed out of school and never been able to go back."

"Aw come on, you're overreacting, besides if they couldn't look past a couple of pimples they don't deserve you." He shrugged before his box of chocolate treats slipped from his hand and dropped to the bed.

"NOOOO! My comforter!" She cried as she dived towards them. She reached out as time slowed down with the treats falling out and almost came into contact with it, but she narrowly caught them and fell on her stomach with a groan. "Wally, what did I tell you about the bed?"

"Aw come on, it all worked out, right?" He asked before she got up with the sweets in her hand before crushing them into dust. "Hey! I was gonna eat those."

"No more food in my room, end of story!" She snapped getting in his face. "If you so much as bring a crumb in here, I'm getting the leash out!"

"Ha! Jokes on you, I'm too smart to fall for that old trick." He smirked standing up and was shown to be taller than her and looked down at her. "I'm way more tougher than when I was a kid, so I could snap it right off no problem."

"Oh really, because if I remember correctly you ran into a stop light the first time you disobeyed me and knocked yourself out, you gonna do that again?" She smirked with him blushing in embarrassment.

"T-That didn't count!"

"Really, because if I remember correctly you still ended up with a leash on!" She countered as he groaned. "Either listen to my rules or I'll make you do another after school study session, with the whole student council."

"Oh come on, that isn't fair, I come to these lessons, don't I?!"

"Yes, but when we study in my home, we follow my rules. Unless of course you wanna go and study with someone else. After all, it's not like it wasn't moi who helped you pass that spanish class when you almost flunked." She remarked with her arms crossed and a smirk with Wally huffing.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I will."

"Oh really now?" She asked with a frown. "Who else are you going to turn too, I'm the only one who will put up with you!"

"Not true! I'll just meet up with Hoagie and I'll ace that test no problem."

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk and started snickering. "You and Hoagie? Studying? For a test? T-That's a riot! Hahahaha!"

"Hey, it could happen!"

"Oh please, you two will get distracted and not spend any time studying!" She laughed holding her stomach with Wally raising a finger.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" He walked to the door and turned to her. "I'll do so good on the test you'll be coming to ME for studying!"

"Oh please, that will be the day, you'll be crawling back here after one day, I know it!"

"Nuh uh!" He stuck his tongue out and slammed the door with Valerie huffing and turning her nose up.

"Trying to study without me in one day for a big test? Oh I'm going to enjoy what happens next. Hmm, I better get my camera ready." She chuckled before there came a knock on the door.

"Honey, are you ok? Your little study buddy just left in a huff."

"Yes mom, he just decided to leave early and do some studying on his own."

"Really, are you sure that's all? I could hear you two shouting, are you two having...problems?" She asked nervously with Valerie taking it a different way.

"Relax mom, there's no way he'll get by without MY intelligent mindset to help him. I told him the truth, that he'll be CRAWLING back to me on his KNEES, practically BEGGING for me to help him."

"O-Ok...and what if he goes to one of his other friends instead, like that Kuki girl?" Her mother asked, thinking the worst. 'Oh lord help us if they're getting ahead of themselves, we haven't even given her the talk.'

"Oh please, the day that airhead gives a better study session is the day I turn into a cheerleader, and that's not happening anytime soon."

"Studying? Oh thank god." Her mother sighed in relief. "Just remember, friends are hard to replace, ok? Also, leashes and collars are for dogs!" She called out before walking off with Valerie raising an eyebrow.

'Did mom eavesdrop on us? I swear she and dad have been acting strange ever since I started tutoring that lunkhead.' She went back to her book and opened it. "Besides, I've only been helping him because I feel sorry for him, that's all." She muttered with a small blush. "It's not like I like having him around all the time."

(Later)

Valerie smiled when she looked at her perfect grade, again, and held her hands together on her desk. 'Once again, perfection. I should consider storing these in a little drawer as proof to all about my genius.' She thought before spotting Wally. 'Let's see what that lunkhead got without my brilliance.'

Said blond though looked defeated and like he was gonna be sick as he looked at his grade, a D-, and crumpled it while laying his head on his desk. 'Aw crud, my parents are gonna kill me when they get a load of this.'

"What's up Wallabee, not get the grade you hoped for? I wonder how that could have happened~" Sang Valerie making him turn to her with a frown.

"Oh yeah? Well...I'll have you know I DID pass, and it just so happens to be SO good, that I...uh...don't wanna toot my own horn to be nice, unlike SOME people I know." he jabbed making her frown.

"Really, then I guess you won't need help with the next test then, huh?" She threw back with him gulping and looking away as she smirked. "After all, if it's so good, then I guess you won't need any of my help ever again. I guess all those after school sports clubs are lucky to have such a genius in their mitts."

"I...well… uh…. I don't…"

"Oh? Do I hear the start of a beg, do you want me to tutor you again?" She asked with Wally blushing and looked away with his arms crossed.

"No way, I can ace the next one easy peasy."

"Really? Well then I'm sure you made sure to take extra notes considering it's on algebra AND geometry at the same time."

"I-It is?" He asked as he paled a bit.

"Yep, plus it's worth fifty percent of the final grade."

"Fifty?!" He screamed standing up before the class turned and the teacher frowned.

"Mr. Wallabee Beetles, is there something you'd like to say?"

"N-No ma'am, not at all." He said meekly.

"Then sit down and pay attention, unless you'd like to go talk to the principal instead."

"Y-Yes ma'am…"

"Good, you're thirteen, it's time to start acting more responsibly."

He nodded and sat down with Valerie smirking in victory.

"We'll talk in the hall." She whispered before she started taking notes.

(Hallway)

"Oh...my ...goodness." Spoke Valerie looking at Wally's paper while they were at his locker and turning green and swaying. "I think...I think I'm going to be sick."

"Yeah yeah, so I messed up, you were right and I was wrong." He huffed with a frown. "Ya happy?"

"Please ...just take it away before I hurl." She held it away from her while covering her mouth.

"Fine, fine." He said as he rolled his eyes. "So, can you help me study?"

She rubbed her throat to relax it before taking a deep breath and turned with a serious expression. "I might, but only if you tell me just how you and Hoagie studied."

"Ok, well, we read some of the books at my house, then we took a game break which turned into a video game tournament and the-"

"Ok, just stop right there, I heard enough." She sighed as she shook her head. "Just...stop."

He looked confused as she put her hands on her hips.

"I knew this was going to happen, that's why I went and prepared these." She pulled out some flash cards and put them in his hands. "Read over those in study hall, and I mean ALL of them. They'll give you some insight on what we'll be going over after school."

"Wait, really? You… prepared this for me already?"

"Yes, don't look too much into it, I didn't do it for you." She huffed. "I just knew this would happen and didn't want to have to endure seeing you getting all sad and-"

"Thanks!" He smiled pulling her into a tight hug making her blush with any students walking by chuckling or giggling. "You rock Valerie!"

"O-Of course I do you dolt, I'm Valerie! N-Now release me!" She cried out while feeling embarrassed being this close to him.

"Alright, well see you later! Oh, hey, I'm celebrating my birthday this weekend, wanna come?" He asked with a smile as she looked surprised.

"Wait, you're...inviting me to a birthday party?"

"Yeah, do you wanna come? It's just a small party at the old treehouse with me and the old group."

"Uh ...well...sure." She replied looking away to try and not get embarrassed.

"Cool, see you there." He said before walking away.

'He invited me? Me?' She thought, thrown for a loop since she didn't get invited much to parties. 'He's even inviting me to the treehouse? I've only been there once..'

She looked at the floor and couldn't help but smile before turning and headed to her next class.

(Later)

"Wait… am I at the right place?" She asked herself looking up at what looked like a big treehouse, minus all the technology she remembered, with it looking like it had a small clubhouse in the center. 'Didn't it look different awhile ago?' She thought as she headed towards the tree. She gave a knock at the front door of the regular house and waited. Soon the door was opened by Wally who smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, you made it!"

"Well of course, I wasn't going to be caught dead late." She huffed as he led her in. "Here, I hope you like this." She said as she gave him a wrapped box.

"Sweet! What'd ya get me?" He said as he tore into the package.

"Hey, you're supposed to wait until after the cake!" She spoke shaking her head. "Don't you know any self control?"

"Nope!" He laughed before opening the box to find a large book and a few baseballs. "Aw what? Books?"

"It's one you'll like, it's the history of baseball." She smirked. "Consider it something worth reading over something you can actually like."

"Huh… I might, I just might."

"Hey, Wally, where are you?"

"Down here!"

"Well come on up, we just got the cake up here!"

"Sweet! Come on Valerie, I'm starving."

"Ok, ok, let's go." She said as she followed him to the backyard. She looked around the tree and rubbed her chin. "Say Wally, when did you and the others change this tree so much?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean where did all those fancy gadgets and machinery go to? Did you scrap it all?"

"Gadgets? Machines? Valerie… it's a treehouse, it doesn't have anything like that."

"Oh come on, I haven't been here a while, but I definitely remembered that this place was different. It was like some secret base crammed into a whole tree."

"Secret base? Valerie, what are you talking about?"

"You know, the Kids Next Door?" She asked with him looking more lost. "The thing you and your friends are part of?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he scratched his head.

"Oh come on, you went on all kind of adventures, you even fought against me in were-poodle form, remember?"

"Were-poodle? Are you ok Valerie?"

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Ok, are you trying to mess with me? Because it's not working."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, is it some kind of game we played in the past?" He asked as he began to climb up the tree.

'Ok, either he's pretending and is really good at it to mess with me, or he's serious, but I know what I saw.' She thought with a frown. 'And how did he forget about the were-poodle thing? That is a hard thing to forget.'

When they reached the top, Valerie saw the usual party decor for a birthday party and saw it still seemed as big as before, but now it looked like any old clubhouse without any computers and consoles.

"Yo guys! Valerie showed up."

"Wow, and here I figured you were pulling our legs." Remarked Abby who had her hair grown out down her back with a loose blue tank top and blue shorts on with sandals and gold bracelets on her wrists.

"So this is who helped you actually pass your classes?" Nigel asked, now wearing a red sweatshirt, blue jeans and had a buzz cut.

"Well more ladies to the party is always welcome." Smiled Hoagie who...basically looked the exact same way when he went off and turned himself into a teenager.

"Yeah, glad to see you could make it!" Kuki cheered happily, she had long hair, a green tank top and brown short shorts.

"Well when Wallabee offered, it's only polite to accept." Remarked Valerie with Abby smirking.

"You mean you didn't wanna give up a chance to hang out, right?"

"I-I uh...well… don't look too much into it!" She stammered with a small blush.

"Called it." Smirked the teen with Valerie glaring.

"Well now that we got ourselves another member, we can really crank this party up." smirked Hoagie.

"Alright, let's do it!" Called Nigel with a smile as he pulled out several cases of soda.

"Aw yeah, now we're talking." Grinned Abby rubbing her hands with Valerie looking unsure while Kuki licked her lips.

"Yay! My parents stopped letting me drink it after Mushi tried to sneak off with one."

"Um… do you guys have any water?" Valerie asked nervously.

"Closest thing is the hose outside, but who'd want that when we got enough soda for the whole night?" Asked Hoagie as they grabbed one each and held his up. "To Wally's birthday and him getting older, and hopefully able to hold his soda." he smirked.

"Oh yeah? I'll bet I can drink twice as much as soda as you."

"Let Abby in on that bet, I'll drink you both under the table." Chuckled the girl as she took a soda. "You want in on this Valerie?"

"I'll pass, I'm not really someone who drinks a lot of soda." She replied with Kuki gasping.

"You mean you've NEVER had soda?"

"I'm not a big fan of sugar." She said as she shook her head.

"We understand, Wally here had a hard time getting use to his first soda." Pointed out Nigel making him glare.

"Hey! That didn't count. I didn't know it was shaken up and couldn't really drink it all at once."

"You still got it all over yourself though." Chuckled Abby. "Come on, try one Valerie."

"I'm not so sure." She rubbed the back of her head. "My parents say too much sugar can decrease brain function."

"Eh go ahead, you only live once. Besides, if anything, all the sugar in these babies are just gonna give you the boost you need. I eat sugar all the time and I end up fine." Remarked Hoagie before he started chugging his soda.

"Well I'll be fine without any, thank you. So...did you guys redecorate this place or something?" She asked as Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh oh oh! Actually we did." Smiled Kuki pointing to a spot that was chock full of rainbow monkey items and posters. "I finally got around to making my own part, isn't it cuuuute?"

"But...where's all the weapons, the computers, and the ships? Isn't this a KND base?" She asked in confusion.

"KN-what?" Asked Hoagie tossing his can over his shoulder into the trash can.

"You know, the whole group that fights adults or something? The thing you guys are always going on about?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Nigel in confusion as Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Oh come on, you can't fool me, I remember it all. There was some computers over there, wide windows that reached the ceiling all around, and even a giant room for all of you." She pointed out. "I already told Wallabee I'm not gonna fall for whatever trick's going on."

"What trick?" Asked Kuki before Abby stood up.

"Ah, it's me guys. I told her a couple of jokes about this place a few years back to mess with her, if you don't mind, I'd like to apologize to her in private, is that cool?"

"Sure thing, go ahead." Remarked Wally finishing his soda and grabbing his next one.

"Great, come with me quick Valerie." Said the girl as she took the blondes hand.

"What are you talking about? I know what I saw."

"I know, just stay quiet for now." Whispered Abby.

Valerie looked confused as Abby dragged her out of the area and down some of the steps. "Abby, what are you-"

"You can't talk about the KND stuff around them, they don't remember anymore." She cut her off with a serious expression.

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked Valerie before Abby looked away with a sad expression and let out a deep sigh.

"What I mean is that when you turn 13, they have you...decommissioned." She sighed as she shook her head. "The group is called kids next door, so once you're no longer a kid you have to leave, the rest of them already turned and had their memories taken from them about the kids next door and the adventures we went on, and they decommissioned the treehouse, not enough kids around here who can take it over."

"Wait...you make it sound like all of that was real."

"Of course it's real Valerie." She frowned. "Why else would we have a huge treehouse with more tech in it than Nigel's own home?" She asked before smirking. "Hell, you're a were-poodle, this should be easier to believe than that."

"Hey. That's one thing, but a group of kids fighting against adults? That sounds like a game you were all playing." She threw back before looking confused. "Wait a second, if they all lost their memories, than how can you know?"

"I'm twelve, I'm being decommissioned in a few days on my birthday." She replied looking away with sadness. "The hard part about forgetting all those moments is realizing you'll be the same. Forgetting all the great times we had showing it to the teens and adults. It's something no kids next door member ever likes, but it happens to them all." She said with a sigh. "But you? You're not part of them so you get to keep your memories, but just for the record Wallabee doesn't remember anything, including your were-poodle form."

"Then why not tell them?" She frowned. "You're their friends, so why not just tell them?"

"Because they wouldn't believe me, part of the process of decommissioning is replacing the lost memories, hell you hardly believe me and you saw it all, how do you think they'll take it? Even if I do make them remember then what? We're not allowed back in."

"Because...well isn't that just what friends do?"

"Look Valerie, I'd love to have them remember all that, but it happens eventually. The only good side is that we're all still friends no matter what, and if I'm gonna still remember for a few more days, I'd rather spend it looking back at all the good times instead of looking like a nutcase and losing them."

"I...but...doesn't this seem wrong? After everything you guys do the only reward you get is a swift kick to the rear as they toss you out?"

"It's the rules, and even if we're not around, it's not like we're forgotten. We'll be remembered for all the hard work we've done and the important thing is making things safe for kids, that's part of the job."

"I...I don't know what to say." She remarked looking down and letting that all sink in, all of it mind blowing.

"There's nothing to say, you can tell him about your monster side but the part of knd? Better to let it lie in the past, forgotten." She turned and headed back to the others while Valerie just looked at her hands.

'I...I don't know what to do…' She bit her lip. 'I wanna tell him everything, but I have no proof and he wouldn't believe me. And if what Abby says is true, it could make him think I'm looney, and I don't wanna lose ...a friend.' She thought as she held her arms. 'And do I even show him my other side? It's not exactly cute… actually it's terrifying, what if he freaks out and abandons me?!'

She felt scared seeing his expression and shook her head. 'No! Keep it together, you've learned how to control it, so technically, it's not like not telling him would hurt anything.' She thought as she shook her head. 'He doesn't need to know, I can keep him as my friend, it'll all work out.'

She took a deep breath and headed back to the party where she saw Hoagie and Wally looking the most wound up while chugging soda left and right. 'I don't know how those guys can drink so much of that carbonated syrup...but I don't want to lose this.'

"I'm drinking more than you!"

"Nuh-uh, I'm in the lead!"

"Man you both wrong, Abby here's ahead of you both."

"What?! How, you just started!"

"Don't go questioning Abby and her immunity to sugar." She chuckled, surrounded by empty cans.

"No fair, you always cheat!"

"Weeeeh!" Cheered Kuki doing cartwheels.

"...This is why I don't drink soda." Muttered Valerie before seeing a can of the stuff roll over and land near her feet.

"Hey Valerie, take a sip, this stuff is great!" Wally called with a grin.

The blonde let out a long sigh before picking it up. "Fine, but so help me if this lands me in a bad situation Wallabee, I blame you."

"Aw come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

Valerie didn't spare him a response before opening the can and took a slow and hesitant sip of the soda. Her eyes widened as she took in the taste. 'So….so…..SO GOOOD!' she started chugging it down right away while upbeat rock music played in the background.

(Later)

"Ooooh…..ah…..ow ...my head hurts." Groaned Valerie who felt herself starting to come to. She rubbed her head only to freeze as she felt massive paws instead of her small hands on top of a fuzzy head. She looked at them and panicked seeing her claws out and looked down to see she had turned into her were-poodle form. "Oh god, did I change in my sleep last night?! I haven't lost control like that for years! Or...did I change before I go to sleep?"

She sat up and looked around to see the clubhouse messed up with debris all over and the others passed out with Nigel under Abby, Hoagie dangling by his ankle by the banner with his goggles off, Kuki in a pile of soda cans, and Wally ...wait, where was he? And why did she feel something on her back? She turned around only to freeze as she saw the blonde passed out and hugging her back like a koala. 'Nooooo! I have to change back, I can't let him see me like this!'

She tried not to shake him and closed her eyes. 'Ok Valerie, just do what we practiced, think less furry thoughts.' She thought as she began to slowly shrink. 'Ok...so far so good, I think I'm in the clear.'

"Mmm...soft...pillow…" Muttered Wally, making her blush. "So nice…."

'Please stay sleeping and don't wake up.' She thought as he began to stir. 'No! Please, don't wake up!'

"Mmmm ...aw man…." Grumbled Wally yawning as Valerie kept shrinking before he rubbed his eyes. "My head's killin' me...what happened?"

"Um, you fell on your head and then on me, sorry?" She said as she turned away to hide her blush.

Wally stretched out while noting he was literally on top of her before blushing and jumped off quickly while she got up. "S-Sorry."

"I-It's fine, it was an accident, right?" She waved off as she dusted herself off and coughed. "Well, I can safely say that party was ...fun."

"Glad to hear. So… wanna study tomorrow?"

"Wow, first thing to ask after the fun is my help? I knew you'd need me." She smirked making him cross his arms.

"Eh don't toot your own horn, I just figured if we didn't you'd go stir crazy without me to get on your nerves." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Please, I have plenty to do on my own to keep me entertained."

"Besides reading books and looking after your dog? How is she anyway?"

"She's doing just fine, although we did have to bring her to the vet last month and she had to wear one of those annoying cones on her head."

"Oof, that has to suck. Heh, I bet you'd look pretty ridiculous with one of those on you." He said with a chuckle.

"Are you insinuating I'm a dog?" She glared while subtle letting out a low growl without meaning to.

"No, but your hairstyle for awhile did look like dog ears, remember?" He said as he held up his hands.

"Ugh! With that kind of attitude, no wonder you're still single." She turned her head away with her arms crossed while he stuck his tongue out.

"You know I'm right. Besides, you're one to talk miss know-it-all."

"Hey, I don't know everything!"

"Well you act like it sometimes...and that's hard to believe, you ace everything in class."

"It's called studying and making sure to expect anything. Which is what you'll be getting use to for that remark Wallabee." She huffed before walking away. "Consider our next studying session with twice the work."

"Aw come on!"

"You need to get good grades if you want to get into a good college."

"College? Please, no college wants me." He waved off. "My old man tried that, and I got rejected every time. Said they wouldn't take in some 'delenqit'."

"What?! No, you are going to college damn it!"

"Valerie, I've been kicked out of over a dozen boarding schools, boot camps and everything in between as a kid, no college is going to want me." He remarked crossing his arms. "Besides, it's just another word for a fancy schmancy word for a big school. No way am I gonna stick to that. First chance I get, I'm out of that place."

"Wallabee, college isn't that simple. It's a great way for anyway to get a chance at any job they want and can provide all sorts of different ways to get it."

"Eh please. When I'm out, I'm gonna end up the biggest and baddest sports player around." He smirked pointing to himself with a thumb.

"No! You are going to college damn it!" She shouted in anger.

"No way hosay!" He said as he shook his head. "There is no way I'm going to college. Besides, why would I want to go?"

"To get a job that can actually land you a future?" She raised an eyebrow. "What good is there to make a career off just running around tossing a ball, or kicking a ball, or whatever hot and sweaty sport out there?"

"Ha! I'll be making a billion bazillion dollars when I become famous, and I won't need to use any of that boring stuff."

Valerie narrowed her eyes before huffing and turned away. "We'll just see about that Wallabee."

"Oh trust me, as soon as I can I'm out of this school and I'm never going back!" He called out as she left right as his friends started to come to. 'What was up with her, why did she want me to go to college?'

"Ooooh, why's the room spinning?" Asked Hoagie looking around. "Woah! Everything's upside down."

(Later)

"Wallebee, get over here!"

"No way!"

"Don't make me chase you again!"

"Ha! You can't catch me when I kick it into overdrive!"

"You're just running a bit faster, I will catch you damn it!"

The two were currently running around Wally's room with said blond jumping off his stuff with Valerie nearly tripping over the mess on the floor. "You get down here right now and get back to work!"

"No, that book ain't part of the books we gotta read for school!"

"It's called being prepared for anything, and you're gonna read it!"

"Like hell I am!" He called as Valerie growled angrily.

"Oh yes you-wah!" She yelped when she tripped over some pants and landed face down on a hoodie and wound up inhaling the smell of it, making her jump back and cover her nose. "Oh my goodness! What died in there?!"

"Hey, be careful, that's my lucky hoodie, I won the big game when I wore it so I'm never washing it!" He spoke as she stood up and looked green.

"It smells like something died in there and has been rotting away for months!"

"That's just the smell of victory. To geeks and nerds it smells bad, but to jocks, it's nothing." he smirked puffing out his chest.

"Ugh, it smells awful! That's it, I'm washing it!"

"No way!" He ran over and grabbed it before both started pulling on it. "No one's washing my lucky hoodie!"

"Then read the book or the hoodie gets it!" She warned tugging harder. "And I doubt it'll stand both of us tugging, so it might end up in two if you don't hurry and decide."

"I...fine, I'll read the damn book!" He huffed letting go while Valerie smirked and held it out before he took it and glared at her. "I'll remember that."

"Well then hopefully your memory is good enough to remember everything in that book."

"Why, we aren't learning about this in class, so why do you want me to read it?"

"It never hurts to get a headstart. This way by the time you take a test on it, you'll know it like the back of your hand."

"But what if I don't? What if there isn't some test about…. The spanish conquest of south america?" He said as he read read the title.

"Well then it's a little bit of extra knowledge you can store away for later on in life."

"Ok...why? Why do you want me to learn all of this? And spend time making me learn it, why?"

"It's my job as your tutor, now start reading chapters 1-5 and fill out this form, and no cheating."

"...No. No, this goes beyond tutoring, a tutor is supposed to help me in school, this is not school!" He frowned crossing his arms. "What am I gonna do with this boring stuff when I become a sports star?"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BECOME ONE!" Valerie shouted, finally at her breaking point. "Do you know what the average time is of a professional athlete is, huh?! It's four, five years, tops! After that most are left with no real skills, and most have blown all their money! I don't want that for you!"

Wally jumped at the sudden look on her face which looked like anger and sadness.

"I'm trying to help you! I want you to get into college, or at least find a profession that can provide you with enough money so you don't end up losing it all because your dream didn't work out! You think I do this because I dislike you? No! It's because the last thing, the absolute last thing I wanna see you is ending up a homeless bum who can't get another job because he relied solely on sports! School may be boring, but it can also help people get into jobs and positions that could keep them going for decades to come. Heck, being a sports coach could pay more because you wouldn't be the star, but your knowledge of plays and all that stuff could help others, and they'd keep you on purely for that." She finished with a huff.

"Valerie, I…"

"Enough, just ...read the book, you might actually like it, and maybe… if you do well enough, you can get into a college. I'm...gonna go." She spoke turning and walked out of the room with her head down. 'And maybe ...we could get into the same college if you work hard enough.'

Wally looked at her and back at the book while letting that sink in and for some reason felt guilty. 'Wow...all this time she's been trying to help me...and I've been treating her like an annoyance, being difficult, what kind of friend am I?'

He looked at his room and sat on his bed before opening the book. "Maybe a little bit couldn't hurt."

(Later)

"Ugh...I can't believe I said all that!" Groaned Valerie as she buried her face in her hands. "I sounded like an idiot, I pretty much called his dreams stupid!"

"Arf arf!" Barked her dog wagging her tail and looking at her owner with a smile.

"Ugh, what am I going to do, and why do I feel like this?!" She asked laying on her bed. "I could just stop hanging out with him and focus on my own stuff, my own future, I mean, there are others who could help him out, right?"

"Arf arf, arf!"

"Ugh, you're right, no one else can help him! His friends help him goof off, his parent's obviously don't help, I'm the only one who can!" She muttered making a fist. "But...it's weird. When I think about him messing up and not making it in school, I feel ...more than sad, I feel...oh I don't know how to put it into words."

"Arf arf arf!"

"W-What?! N-No, I do not have a crush on him, that is not why I feel worse that I should!" She denied while her dog nodded her head. "No way, no how, there is NO way on this planet I would EVER have a crush on Wallabee Beetles."

"Arf arf arf!"

"T-That's preposterous, I have not been helping him all this time because I find him c-cute!"

"Arf arf?"

"NO HE IS NOT MY MATE!" She yelled turning bright red while covering her ears. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Arf arf arf arf arf!"

"J-Just shut up, that is not happening, not ever!" She denied with her dog frowning before climbing on the bed.

"Arf arf arf! Arf arf arf arf!"

"N-No, it's not like that, not like that at all! H-He's just a friend!"

"Arf."

"No I am not a liar!"

"Arf arf."

"Oh stop that or so help me I'll stop getting those sweet and spicy dog treats you like so much." She warned. This made the poodle whine and put her tail between her legs. "I don't wanna do it, so just stop, ok?"

"Arf…."

"I am not in denial, and I am not a meanie!" she huffed crossing her arms. "I'm gonna go and take a bath to soak my troubles away."

"Arf?"

"No, you can not come!" She got up and went to get some clean clothes. "Last time I let you bathe with me you kept splashing."

"Arf arf!"

"No, and if you keep it up, I'm getting the cone!"

The dog let out a whimper as Valerie headed to the bathroom.

'What is she even talking about, I do not have a crush on Wally, I can't!' She thought shaking her head. 'I mean it's just silly ...right?' She thought as she reached the bathroom. 'I mean, sure I do spend extra time with him helping him study that I could have been using to work on my own homework, but that's nothing...right?'

(Later)

'Ok...you just need to keep it together, and after school...see if you can apologize.' Thought Valerie as she walked towards the school.

"Valerie! Hey, Valerie!"

She jumped and turned around. "W-Wally? What are you- I mean, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry." he said as he stopped and took off his back pack, reached inside and pulled out a white packet. "You might be right about my dream...also, the book was kind of fun, I finished it, here's the form you left me."

"Wait...you read the whole thing?"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." He said as she looked through the package. "I wanted to call and let you know sooner, but...I don't have your number." He said as she looked through the packet wide eyed.

'This… this is amazing, the handwriting is a bit sloppy but these paragraphs, these topics, they're...they're...they're amazing! It's almost good enough to eat!' She thought in shock. "Wally, how did you do this?"

"Well, I wanted to make up for doubting you and causing you to explode, so after reading the book I sat down and focused as hard as I could on everything you taught me and tried to do my best. So...how is it?"

"It's...amazing." She said in awe as she held it close. 'I wonder how it would taste, oh I really wanna try it...no! Focus! Now is a good time to apologize!' She gulped. "Wally, I wanted to say sorry."

"Huh? You do?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, I-I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, nor should I have called your dream stupid." She replied rubbing the back of her head. "It was rude, inconsiderate, and I should have been more calm headed. You should be free to do what you want, and it's none of my business."

"I...I know, but you were right, it's about time that I stop living in a fantasy world."

"No no! You should go ahead and be a sports start if you want." She held up her hands.

"I know, but… I don't know what I want now, what I should want anymore."

"Well I mean it's possible for you to get into college on a sports scholarship, I just tend to focus more on the aspect of doing book work." She admitted rubbing her neck and looking down. "And you can be a sports star, I would just recommend having something to fall back on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well….I don't know…."

"Another thing I forgot to mention was that you're not technically required to attend classes. Realistically as long as you pay for a seminar, you can come and go if you want." She said as she rubbed the back of her hand. "Though if you don't show they'll eventually kick you out, plus it would be a waste of money, but you do get to choose the classes you want, that means no math classes if you really want."

"For real?" He looked surprised. "So, I could end up there on a sports scholarship and go if I wanted?"

"Oh yeah, colleges love that kind of stuff, I'm sure you could get in, but you have to stay on top of school work."

He looked conflicted about that, but let out a deep sigh. "Oh fine, cruddy school work." He muttered.

"Hey, if you keep up what you're doing like this then you'll pass easily." She smiled. "But if you wanna get a sports scholarship, you'll have to talk to the right people, they don't exactly hand those out." She said with a chuckle. "That and be the very best in whatever sport you play, which we both know you can do."

"'Course I am, no ones better than me." He boasted.

"Great, then let's go mister 'sports star', we have class."

Wally groaned hearing that, but nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but I don't gotta like it."

"You never liked it to begin with." She said as she shook her head before they heard the bell. "No! We're late!"

"I got this!" He moved closer and suddenly picked her up over his shoulder and took off running making her yelp and turn red.

"W-Wally! What are you doing?!"

"This is quicker!" He called as she blushed even harder.

'S-Stop it Valerie, he's just doing this to help you, d-don't misread this!' She thought while in the back of her head she'd wish he had carried her in his arms, but shoved it down quickly while bouncing from the position. "Y-You're gonna get us in trouble! No running in the halls!"

"Would you rather be tardy and miss some of class?" He asked, to which she didn't respond. "Just hang on and we'll get there in no time!"

"O-Ok, just be careful!" She replied, only for Wally to round a corner and run towards an AV cart being pushed. "Look out!"

"I got this!" He picked her up in his arms and reeled them back. "Hang on!"

"What are you-AHHHH!" She screamed as he tossed her over the cart while he went and jumped around the cart and reached the other side with his arms out, only for her to go crashing on top of him with a thud. "D-Don't you ever do that again!"

"Aw calm down, we're fine." He chuckled as he turned the corner, only to lose his footing on the newly waxed floor and start sliding uncontrollably. "Whoa! Hold on!"

Valerie yelped and held on tightly as they started to spin. They cried as they shot down the hall before landing in an open locker which closed as soon as they entered. "Ah! Oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Groaned Wally, a little dizzy.

"We're in a locker you dork! Ugh, this is exactly what I meant by NO running, but did you listen? Nooo."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know the floor was waxed?!" He frowned while trying to move, which was awkward due to how cramped the locker was.

"Maybe if you learned to walk then you might have seen the signs." She grumbled before trying to move her arm, but it was stuck. "This is just perfect. Now we're late AND stuck here."

"Aw come on, it's not that bad, right? It's just dumb math."

"I need to keep a perfect attendance! Since kindergarten I've never missed a day of school!" She frowned. "Just missing one day has a bigger impact in the future than you think."

"Oh come on, we have a sub today, we'd just be watching a crummy movie on math." Wally waved off and moved a bit more. "We'll get out of here no time, just gotta grab the knob and-"

"AH!" Jumped Valerie before headbutting Wally making him hit the back of the locker with her blushing. "Watch where you grab!"

"Huh? What's wrong, all I did was grab the knob."

"You grabbed somewhere else!"

"Huh? What did I grab?" He asked in confusion.

"Y-You don't need to know! Let me just try and get us out of here." She said as her face turned red. 'It was an accident Valerie, keep it together.'

'What's with her?' wondered Wally.

(Later)

Valerie sighed while at her locker and thankful the sub didn't count them tardy, what with them being stuck in a locker and getting out when she used one of her claws, not that Wally needed to know that. 'I can't believe we were stuck like that, close together, unable to move away...oh ...it's almost too much!'

She shook her head and tried to keep her mind from wandering while reaching in the far back of her locker and grabbed a small bone biscuit before munching on it, making sure no one was around. 'I really need to cut back on these, they'll make my breath stink like bacon and it'll make people spread all sorts of rumors.'

"Hey Valerie, what you got there, mind if I have some?"

She jumped and slammed her locker before turning to Wally. "Got what? I don't know what you mean."

"That thing you just ate, do you got any more?"

"I wasn't eating anything." She frowned while discretely swallowing the biscuit. "I'm not like some people who would go off and snack in between meals, especially at school."

"Aw come on, I saw you put something in your mouth!" He retorted. "Was it gum?"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Hey, is it meat? I smell bacon." He sniffed around the air making her blush.

"Of course not, do I look like the kind of girl who'd break school rules and eat outside of lunch, especially something with bacon in it?" She denied quickly.

"No, but you did eat something, you have crumbs on your face."

She stiffened up and wiped at her face quickly. "No I don't, you must have seen things."

"Really, then you wouldn't mind if I look in your locker, right?" He smirked.

"As a matter of fact I would." She huffed crossing her arms.

"So you do have something to hide then, huh?" He countered. "Sounds like miss high and mighty just doesn't wanna share."

"It's my locker and I will do what I damn well want to do in it." She huffed. "Now get to your next class."

"Fine, fine, lets go." He said as he took her hand.

"...what are you doing?"

"Don't we have the same class?"

"I-I-I'm talking about...that." She stuttered pointing at the hands.

"Huh? Oh, um ...sorry, I was...forget it." He said with a faint blush as he let go of her hand.

'Did he plan on that? No no no, that's silly, I mean, it's not like he'd be interested in me, not when he has that airhead Kuki.' She thought as she let out a small growl as she thought about Kuki. 'Why would he want a bookworm like me when he has her?'

But as they almost reached the classroom, several guys cut them off and blocked the way with smug looks on their faces.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Wally, did you hear about the new hallway fee?"

"No, because there sure ain't none." Frowned the blond.

"That's what you think. We decided these halls are always crowded and some of the less fortunate needed a hand in keeping things organized. That's why for the low low price of twenty bucks, you can get to class much easier and faster."

"What? There's no such thing, this is extortion!" Valerie cried out. "When the principal hears about this, you three are going to be in big big trouble."

"Really, so you haven't heard what snitches get, huh?" Chuckled one as he cracked his knuckles.

"It isn't a good idea to go blabbing, especially for a skinny little bookworm like you." Chuckled one as he moved forward, only for Wally to step in front of him.

"Don't you touch her."

"Oooh, is the big bad Wally gonna save his girlfriend?" Mocked the first before all three started laughing with Wally glaring at them.

"You got two options. Either leave without me kicking your butts, or don't and I still get to kick your butts."

"Oh please, like you'd actually be willing to fight us over this bi-OW!" The teen found his shin kicked by Valerie, then got a fist to the cheek sending him to the floor, catching the two off guard with the two blonds looking more pissed.

"I m not a fucking damsel in distress, if you want to fight then bring it on!" She growled with her teeth looking sharp.

"Oh you two are-" The next one was cut off when he found Valerie tackling him while Wally let out a war cry and slammed the last one against the lockers before he started pounding on him.

"Fuck, the blonde couple have some bite to their bark!" Shouted one as he tried to push Valerie off of him. "Get off me!"

"You gonna try to hassle us for money again, huh punk?!"

"What do you-AHH!" He screamed out when he felt Wally aim him low, making him let out a high pitched yell. "Owww…."

"I don't like to fight dirty, but if you're gonna try and do something like this, I'll make an exception." He growled as the bully collapsed to the ground in a heap. "Now stay there asshole."

Valerie growled while biting and clawing at the last bully who screamed and tried to crawl off, but she just pulled him back while going wild.

"Get her off, get her off, this bitch is feral!"

"Woohoo! Go Valerie!" Wally cheered before one of the classroom doors opened up and a teacher came out.

"What is going on out here?!" They yelled before Valerie jumped up while holding a piece of shirt, torn off, in her mouth while noting the bullies and put their hands on their hips. "Would anyone care to tell me now or in detention?"

"T-These two attacked us!" Moaned the bully on the ground that Wally had kicked in the gonads.

"That's complete bull. These jokers tried to jip us out of our cash first." Spoke Wally.

"So you responded with violence? You both know this goes against the student handbook, you two are in big trouble."

"Trouble?" Spoke Valerie going pale.

"Yes, I'm afraid this will go on your permanent record." He said, with the blonde turning as white as snow and nearly fainting.

"Permanent ...record?" She let out a small whimper similar to a dog hearing that and swearing she felt the hallway spinning.

"Yes, now come along, you two are coming with me to the principal's office."

Wally groaned while not too bothered, but Valerie looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

'Permanent...record ...record ...record...oh god, what if I can't get into a college now?!' She thought seeing her future falling apart. 'I'm ruined...it's all over now...oh god, I can't even blame Wally for this, this is all on me!'

"Now both of you-" The teacher was cut off when there was a ringing sound before two teens came zipping past them on bikes, laughing and made the teacher nearly fall over. "Hey! No riding bikes in the hallway!" He called as he took chase. "Get back here you delinquents!"

"Hey, I guess we're off the hook." Chuckled Wally. He saw Valerie wobble and nearly fall over had he not caught her. "Woah, you ok?"

"Permanent ...record...ruined…"

"Hey, hey, calm down Valerie, it's ok."

"No it's not!" She snapped while hyperventilating. "My record is completely, utterly, and without a doubt, SMUDGED! Now my chances of getting in a premier college are shattered completely!"

"I think you're overreacting, also we're off the hook, once he's done trying to catch them he won't even remember us." Wally waved off. "Your records gonna be just fine."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" She cried out, her eyes full of fear. "What if he does remember?!"

"Relax, he's not gonna." Wally said as he rolled his eyes.

"How do you know that though?!"

"Trust me on this, I know what I'm talking about."

"...I'm doomed." She groaned as Wally rolled his eyes and began to drag her away. "My life is over…"

"Oh don't be all dramatic."

'Well, I can wish my honor student status good bye. I can already imagine the principal calling me in tomorrow to tell me-'

(Next day)

"I'm NOT in trouble?"

"No, why would you be?" Asked the principle in confusion. "You were late to class and attacked, that's not your fault, was it?"

"But ...But I thought you'd be disappointed. I mean, an honor student getting involved like that."

"Look, I've been an educator for almost forty years, and I've come to find a phrase that has helped me immensely, 'shit happens, get over it'. So, you get on back to class, ok?"

"Uh...ok?"

"Good, glad we could get that cleared up." He said as he cleared his throat. "Just try to do better, and avoid associating with that delinquent Wallabee, got it?"

"Uh, yes sir." She said as she left the office in a daze. 'What ...what just happened?'

"So, how'd it go?" Asked Wally leaning against the wall.

"I...I'm not in trouble?" She said in shock.

"Heh, told ya!" He smirked. "I told ya you were gonna be fine, you are. Score one for me."

"He said...he said shit happens ...my record is safe?" She muttered, still amazed before taking a deep breath and let out a shout of joy. "My record is SAFE!"

"Yep, so, wanna ditch class?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding? I just find out my record is safe, and you wanna ditch class?" She frowned.

"Yep, so are you in?"

"No! And neither are you, you have a test to ace mister!" She frowned with him groaning.

"Come on, we were gonna stop and grab some sodas to celebrate."

"We can do that after class." She said with a huff.

"Fine, fine, we'll do it then, it's a date." She remarked making her face light up with her shaking her head.

"D-Don't word it like that!"

"Eh? Why not, don't you wanna go out and get some soda?"

She looked at him like he was an idiot before sighing and facepalmed. "Ok, fine, it's a date then."

"Great, see you later Valerie!" He called out with a faint blush. 'Sweet, she agreed to go out with me!'

'I might as well see how this goes, otherwise I'll drive myself crazy.'


	127. Malachite and Steven

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Malachite and Steven

Series: Steven Universe

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAUUGGHHH! Free me Lapis, let me go!" Roared Jasper tugging on numerous chains binding her while in what looked like the ocean itself, but with a black sky and the water looking a tinge of green while Lapis herself was far away from her and straining to hold the other ends of the chains together with Jasper struggling. "You can't keep us down here forever!"

"Yes...I...can!" She groaned, trying to stay concentrated. "You won't be free…. You won't hurt him!"

Jasper didn't know how long they had been like this, but every time she had a bit of control over Malachite, Lapis would drag her right back down. She tried to strain her body against the chains, but felt them tug in different directions which caused her to lose focus and stopped struggling to take a moment to catch her breath while Lapis panted and felt her body losing more and more energy.

"Why do you keep this up, why do you want to protect rose, in your report you said that she kept you trapped willingly in that mirror for over five thousand years!" Yelled Jasper who took a moment to rest and glared at Lapis who didn't respond because she was more focused on catching her own breath. "You have just as much a reason to get revenge back at her like me."

"No, I don't! Steven isn't Rose Quartz, he's different! He's special, he freed me even when the crystal gems wanted to trap me!" She yelled out with a glare at the quartz. "He talked to me, listened to me, and that's something those ...Homeworld gems, didn't bother to do. All they did was treat me like a Crystal Gem. I couldn't get them to listen, and then they forgot about me too. They were no different than those three."

Jasper growled and gave a tug on the chains with one arm, only for it to instantly get tugged outward making her groan and release some tension while just floating there and looked down at the dark bottom to their mind. 'She can't hold this forever, I WILL break free and shatter Rose Quartz.'

Lapis went quiet as well while keeping her eyes on Jasper before looking down at the bottom as well.

"It's all this planet's fault…" Muttered Jasper, which Lapis picked up on.

"What does the planet have to do with this?" She questioned, but Jasper didn't bother looking at her.

"If it didn't exist, then everything would have stayed the same...the way it should have been." She muttered in anger. "My diamond would never have been shattered here, she would have been safe, I could have been made on a better planet, one that isn't seen as THAT planet on homeworld."

Lapis was confused and raised an eyebrow. "You mean Yellow Diamond, don't you?"

"Feh, of course not." She frowned at Lapis. "You really think I was made as her own gem? I was made ON this wretched planet, to be used as the perfect soldier for the diamond who was unlike the others. Pink Diamond." She said with a sigh. "She was so perfect, so kind, when she could she would visit the kindergartens and great her soldiers, she called ME perfect, she was perfect." She sighed wistfully.

"So you mean, you were moved to Yellow after…what happened, right?"

"You mean when one of Pink's own gems stabbed her in the back? That's right." Scowled Jasper. "That no good Rose Quartz, she should have done her job like all the others, but what does she do? She betrays her diamond, she betrayed her role in life, and she took away the kindest diamond of them all."

"Well, if you miss her then...Steven seems to be a lot like her, he's kind, he cared enough about a random gem stuck in a mirror enough to go against the crystal gems to free me, he even healed my cracked gem." Spoke Lapis looking away while getting a somber expression. "Besides, trying to hurt him will only make things worse ...for all of us."

"Why? Why would that be worse, we would get glory for killing Rose Quartz!" Yelled Jasper tugging on the chains snapping Lapis out of it and tugging against them. "What do you think the other diamonds would do if we brought back her own shattered remains? We'd get the glory and respect for avenging Pink Diamond. We'd be seen as heroes, we might even get our very own Pearls."

"So what, why would I want to go back to homeworld, they betrayed me! They poofed me, stuck me in a mirror and refused to listen to me! And once I was free they betrayed me again!" Scowled Lapis. "For someone who respected Pink, you know absolutely nothing about her and how she treated her OWN Pearl."

"Don't you dare say that!" Growled Jasper giving the chains a firm tug making Lapis yelp in pain. "I was her ideal gem! The kind of gem that had no faults whatsoever! If she was around, I'd gladly shatter every single one of those traitors and offer their pieces to her like what I was made to do!"

"Because she wasn't heartless!" Glared Lapis. "You don't even know that her Pearl is STILL around! The same one who helped her with her plan!"

"...What? I thought she was killed by the crystal gems!"

"No you idiot, that pearl IS her pearl! She's a crystal gem!" Spoke Lapis who took a moment to inhale and looked Jasper in the eyes. "Do you wanna know the truth? The entire truth?"

"What truth, that her pearl betrayed her?!"

"No, that Rose Quartz, the so called traitor, IS Pink Diamond."

"...ok, now you're just talking nonsense, Rose shattered Pink!"

"That's what she wanted the other gems to think." Frowned Lapis. "I know that because when I was in that mirror, who do you think last had me after the interrogation was over? It was Pink, and I heard and saw EVERYTHING. Your precious Diamond came to Earth to make her own colony, but when she found the kind of life on it, she had second thoughts." She growled. "While I was stuck inside her Pearls's storage area I found myself viewing her memories unwillingly, I saw EVERYTHING! She pleaded with the diamonds to leave earth alone, but they refused, so she took matters into her own hands and faked her death!"

Jasper stared at Lapis with disbelief before slowly looking furious and made a move to lunge at Lapis who managed to 'swim' out of the way. "It's a lie! My diamond would never do something like that!"

"If Pink is so kind, then why would she willingly stick with a system that forces gems to only do one role? Didn't she show genuine kindness to you? Did she EVER treat you like a replaceable gem like Yellow or Blue?"

"No...she didn't, but...you could be lying!" she denied as Lapis frowned and tugged on the chains.

"I'm not, and I can prove it!" She said as her gem glowed before a hologram appeared from it showing Rose and Pearl on the palanquin.

Jasper was momentarily caught off guard seeing Rose on the palanquin who was talking to Pink's pearl and it was clear as day.

"I know this is something we can't go back on Pearl, which is why I want to ask you one more time. Are you willing to go through with this?"

"Yes Rose, I am, but are you sure about this? If this works, you'll lose everything, your status, your authority, you...you can never go home."

Rose gave Pearl a smile and nodded with her eyes closed. "I'm aware of that Pearl, but I've had a long time to think about it. Sometimes tough decisions like this are made to make a difference. I just can't imagine taking away the life of this planet when it has so much potential to grow into something even more beautiful." She said with a happy sigh before she began to glow and change, she grew taller and thinner as her gem rearranged itself until Pink Diamond stood in her place, making Jasper gasp in shock.

"My...my diamond…."

Pink herself took some shards and put them in her mouth as Pearl morphed into an exact duplicate of Rose Quartz who slowly brought the sword out with tears in her eyes. "I know it's hard, but I know you can do it." She said as she walked towards the entrance, making sure she was in full view of the gems in front of the palanquin. "I believe in you Pearl."

Pearl herself seemed to take a deep breath and brought the sword out before steeling herself and lunged, causing the sword to stab Pink, making Jasper gasp, before Pink poofed and seemingly 'shattered'. Pearl quickly grabbed the gem and ran off, leaving the pink shards on the ground.

"Oh god...it's true, she wasn't shattered, Rose was Pink Diamond...oh god, I attacked my diamond!" Cried out Jasper in shock and horror as the hologram turned off. "All those times of wanting to crush Rose, all that wait, and then...seeing her in that form….it was Pink Diamond ...what kind of a Jasper am I?"

"One who was tricked like the rest of the galaxy, even the other diamonds were tricked." Lapis said as she tugged on the chains. "But that's just it, you and the others don't understand how humans work. They're different than gems, I don't have all the answers myself, but what I do know is that Steven and Rose are two different people. Yes he has her gemstone, but he's his own person."

"So… he's the new Pink Diamond?"

"I'm not sure about that, but now that you know the truth, what will you do?" Asked Lapis firmly. "If you still insist on hurting him, I'll keep you here. I care about him, and don't want to see him get hurt."

"I...I can't now, I can't hurt my diamond." She said as she shook her head. "I was made to be loyal and reliable, that's why I can't finish my mission to shatter Rose, no matter what Yellow orders."

"So… you won't hurt Steven or the other Crystal Gems now?" Lapis asked hesitantly.

"No, I won't...so now what?" She asked. "Are you going to keep me trapped here?"

Lapis looked at Jasper and around them before looking at the chains. "Well...no, I don't want to be like the others and keep you here against your will, but you left me no choice." she looked at Jasper firmly. "If you can guarantee you won't harm Steven, then...I'm willing to try and give Malachite a try."

"Really? That's great! I swear I won't hurt him, I will never let anything harm my diamond!"

"Steven." Spoke Lapis. "He's not Pink, nor Rose, but Steven. Humans each have their own unique names here, and I think he'd be more apt to react if you use his name."

"Well, if that's what he wants ...then fine, I'll call him Steven." Replied Jasper while Lapis slowly began to make the chains vanish, giving Jasper a chance to rub her arms and sighed in relief. "Much better."

"Just keep in mind, the moment you try to run wild, I WILL drag us back in here, forever."

"Fine, fine, now let's go find my Steven!" Spoke Jasper in a rush while Lapis closed her eyes.

"Then let's stop fighting, and let our minds truly become one."

"Alright, let's do this." Jasper said with a nod as she closed her eyes.

Both their gems began to glow, along with their bodies as they slowly floated over together before making contact and started glowing brighter while outside, Malachite's body stiffened up with all eyes blinking before looking down at her hands.

"We ...are...Malachite!" She let out which shook the water up as she felt ...whole. "Is...is this how fusion is supposed to feel? It feels amazing, I feel strong, powerful and complete!" She laughed as the water chains holding her down dispersed. She gave a wide grin and easily moved through the water like a fish and licked her lips. "Now I can finally do something besides stay down here. STEVEN!" She roared out which shook the waves and scared away fish before she began to swim through the water in a random direction while we cut back over to the temple itself.

"Steven, where are you? Me, Garnet and Amethyst have to head out and look for Peridot, she ran away from the barn."

"It's Amethyst's fault." Garnet said as she approached the warp pad.

"Aw come on, it was an accident."

"You upset her by calling her stupid."

"She didn't know what an apple was!"

"Ugh, anyway we'll be gone for a bit, there's food in the fridge Steven."

"Alright, can I order a pizza?"

"Sure, there's money in the drawer, bye!"

"Don't go partying without me!" Called Amethyst.

With that the gems teleported away, leaving Steven alone in the house.

"Yes, pizza time!" He cheered with his fists up and went to grab the phone and dialed in Kiki's number. As he waited for her to pick up he felt the ground begin to softly shake. He looked around confused while noting some of the dishes shaking and even the windows. "Huh? Is there an earthquake?" He said in confusion as the shaking got stronger.

"Hello, this is Fish Stew Pizza."Came the woman's voice over the phone.

"H-Hey Kiki, could I get a pepperoni Pizza? Also are you guys still delivering during the earthquake?"

"Of course, if it's anything short of a typhoon, we'll still get it to you." Kiki responded. "I'll get it to you in a bit Steven, see you then."

"Thanks Kiki." He ended the call and put the phone down, but felt the shaking got stronger and swore he heard a sound outside. He moved to the door and opened it and saw the waves at the beach getting stronger. "Whoa, I really hope we don't get a tsunami, I wonder how strong the earthquake is?"

That's when a big water spout was seen in the distance making him turn and saw something on the horizon moving towards the beach.

"What's that?" He squinted his eyes and swore he saw….white hair and arms? "Wait…"

"STEVEN!"

"AAAAAHHHHH! Malachite!" He cried out in terror. He saw the fusion getting closer and closer as she swam before he looked around and darted back inside. "Oh man, Malachite's back, which means Jasper must be in control. Oh why did the others have to leave now?" He cried as the terror swam/ran towards the temple. "I-I have to get out of here! Wait, if I leave she might get mad and destroy Beach City!"

"STEVEN!" Roared Malachite who began to reach ground under her lower half and loomed up from the water when she spotted the temple and grinned. "There's the temple, I knew it was around here."

'Oh no, she remembers the temple!' Thought Steven as he hid behind the counter. He felt the shaking slowed down and grew more nervous when he swore he heard breathing coming from the door.

"Steven...where are you?" Called Malachite as she reached the shore and kneeled down to peer in through the windows. All four eyes squinted when she didn't see him and let out an annoyed growl before raising her hand over and tapped against the door. "Steven! Are you in there? If you are, come out!"

'Why would I do that? Ok, what do I do, if I keep her waiting she might get frustrated and attack the city, what do I do, what do I do?!' he thought with his mind racing. 'I could try and stall her until the others get back, but it might take too much time.'

"Steven, are you in there, are you sleepi- whoops." Malachite called as she tapped once too hard and broke the door. "Sorry!"

Steven slowly peered around the counter and saw a finger trying to wiggle around inside.

"Ugh, this is taking too long." Growled the fusion to herself. "I might as well smash this stupid place up if he's not here, then again, would he get mad if I woke him or wasted time?" She muttered confused.

'Hmm, she doesn't seem like Jasper, maybe Lapis is in control. Which means I should give it a try and talk to her.' He thought as he hesitantly stood up.

"Then again he might get mad if I break his home, what do I do?" She pondered before looking back inside and saw Steven near the counter, making her perk up and yell out too loud. "STEVEN!"

"Ah! H-Hi Malachite, um ...how are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Glad to see you! I thought you were either sleeping or not around." She remarked while moving her finger out.

"Y-Yeah, well, here I am, so ...what are you doing here? And um...who's in control?"

"I am." She replied like it was obvious. "I came here to try and find you and make sure you were safe."

"O-Ok, um ...well I am...and how are you doing Lapis?"

"I'm not Lapis."

"...Jasper."

"No, it's me, Malachite!"

"Wait, did you...are you working together?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes! Why? Isn't it good?"

"Y-Yeah, it is, it's just, last time I saw you two, you were...you know…"

"Fighting for control?"

"Yeah." He nodded looking away. "But that's great news. Truth is, me and the others were trying to find you two...I mean you, but we couldn't find you."

"The bottom of the ocean is a big place."

"Yeah, so, um… why exactly are you here? What made you two decide to work together?"

"The truth." She replied looking at him. "About Rose."

"Mom? What truth?" He asked in confusion.

"It's ...complicated."

"Oh, ok, I guess she kind of is ...so what are you two going to do now?"

"Protect you." She smiled while laying down on the slope beside the temple.

"Wait, what?" He cried out in surprise. "What do you mean protect me?"

"I mean, now that I'm complete and my own person, I'm going to make the most of who I am and keep you safe." She said with a smile as she tried to wiggle her fingers through the door again to grab him.

"Well I'm not sure you can do that outside." He joked moving over and patted one of the fingers. "Want me to come outside?"

"Yes please, or I could just tear away this wooden structure?"

"I don't think the others would like that." He sweatdropped before the fingers moved out and he walked outside. "It takes some time to rebuild the front of the temple."

"Fair enough, but if you are in trouble I will destroy this place to save you." She gave a gentle smile, which just showed off her sharp teeth.

"Hehe...ok." He said before she picked him up. "So ... uh…. What do you wanna do?"

"Protect you of course, keep you safe." She said as she rubbed him against her cheek affectionately. "Nothing will ever hurt you."

Steven blushed at the move and didn't stop her before she laid back down and held him in her arms closely. "Well, right now there's nothing going on. Besides the others heading out to try and find Peridot, everything's calm and normal here."

"Peridot…. So, she's still on the loose? I wonder if she's taken care of the cluster ...cluster ...OH NO, THE CLUSTER!" She cried out in panic while standing up with Steven caught off guard.

"Woah woah woah! Easy does it!"

"The Cluster! It's going to wake up, destroy the earth and you along with it! We have to go, now!" She spoke with a growl. "I'll find that Peridot and make her build us a ship to get off this planet!"

"Whoa, whoa, just calm down, please! I know about the Cluster, and we're working on a drill to stop it, Peridot just got mad and stormed off for a bit."

"What? She's helping you?" Malachite looked confused. "But she was just here to check it's progress, that's all."

"Yeah, well, after your ship got destroyed she's kind of stuck here so she doesn't really have a choice, but I think we're becoming friends!" He said happily.

"Friends?" Malachite looked surprised. "With that Peridot? How?"

"Well we spent some time together, I freed her after the gems poofed her and destroyed her limb enhancers, and the-"

"You destroyed her limb enhancers? Ha! Now she's a shrimp!" Laughed Malachite, unaware of the figure running towards them holding a flat square box. "I'd love to see her running around, she wouldn't even fit inside my hand!"

"Heh, yeah, she is kind of small now, but she's still really smart, in fact we're almost done with the drill." He smiled. "With it, we can go down to the Cluster and see if we can stop it from waking up."

"Interesting."

"Yo, Steven, where are you?" Called a voice behind them. "I can't see much around here with just two eye holes."

"Huh? Kiki, is that you?" Steven called as Malachite frowned.

"Yeah, I got here as soon as…" She looked up and saw the fusion holding Steven giving her a death glare and swore she went completely pale. "Um ...Steven? Is this uh...your friend?" She asked as Malachite growled. "Is she like your lion?"

"Well kinda. Malachite, this is Kiki. Kiki, this is Malachite."

"What is your purpose here human?" She growled as she bared her sharp teeth.

"P-Pizza d-delivery."

"What is...Pizza?"

"I-It's food, Steven ordered it!" She cried out as she held out the pizza box.

"Oh yeah! Malachite, could you put me down?"

"...Do I have too?" She asked in annoyance.

"Please?"

"...Fine." She muttered in annoyance as she set him down.

Steven walked over to the nervous Kiki with the money. "Thanks Kiki."

"No problem, good luck with...whatever it is you're doing." She said before running away.

"Huh, wonder if she's dealing with an early lunch rush." He guessed at the speed and opened the box and smiled at the pizza. "Ah, fresh pizza out of the oven, the smell never gets old."

"So...what do you do with this pizza you got? Is it a weapon?"

"No, but you sound like Peridot when you ask that?" He smiled before grabbing a slice. "It's food, which is what we humans need to eat to keep going all the time."

"Food...may I try some?"

"Sure thing." He saw her crouch down as close as she could and held the slice out. "You chew it with your mouth and swallow it."

"Ok." She said as she opened her mouth wide. "Toss it in."

Steven reeled his hand and tossed the slice in before Malachite bit into it with curiosity.

"Interesting...not bad, I like it!" She said as she gulped it down.

"Want another slice?"

"Sure!" She said as he smiled and tossed another slice in. She pulled it in with her tongue and ate it with a hum while Steven started eating his own piece. 'This is delicious, I want more!' She thought as she chewed with her eyes closed as she shot her tongue towards where the pizza was.

"Woah!" Steven let out as the tongue grabbed the box whole and pulled it into her mouth before she bit down with gusto. "Wow, guess we found out your favorite food." he joked.

"It's good, it gets the taste of seawater out of my mouth." She said with a chuckle. "Now then, are you finished?"

"Well that's all the pizza, so I'd say yeah." He said before she grabbed him and pulled him close again. "Hey! You don't have to hold me so close if you don't want too."

"But I want to." She said, unaware of the figures warping back into the temple. "This way I can make sure nothing bad can happen to you."

"Aw come on, what could happen to me in the temple?" He asked as she just shook her head.

"It's not that, I just don't want you to get hurt anywhere. That's why with this power and this form, I can do anything and face anything that would bring you harm. I'd even put my life on the line to make sure you're safe." She declared, making Steven pale.

'That's kinda what Connie said when Pearl was training her!'

"Steven? Where are you?" Called a familiar voice from inside the house.

"Pearl! I'm out here!" Called Steven before said gem opened the door, and went wide eyed and pale when she saw Malachite.

"STEVEN! Garnet, Amethyst, get out here, Malachite has Steven!"

"Say what?!" Amethyst and Garnet rushed out while said fusion narrowed her eyes at them.

'So, the crystal gems are back, and they want to take MY Steven away?!' She thought as the gems brought their weapons out.

"Hold on Steven!" called Garnet.

"Whoa, guys, calm down, I'm fine, everything is fine!" Spoke up Steven with his hands up. "Put your weapons down!"

"Steven, what are you talking about, that's Malachite!"

"The nutcase fusion!"

"She is an unstable fusion Steven, she needs to be taken down."

"Could an unstable fusion do this?!" Growled Malachite raising her other hand up causing several fists made of water to do the same. "I will protect my Steven, even from you!"

"Guys, please, she's good now!" Spoke up Steven louder. "I promise, she's stable and together now!"

"You're wrong Steven, she can't be, why would Lapis and Jasper suddenly get along?!" Pearl called.

"Because I learned the truth about my diamond!" She declared, making Pearl freeze. "And I know that YOU know too!" She pointed at Pearl who reeled back with Garnet and Amethyst confused.

"Pearl? What is she talking about?"

"I-I don't know?"

"Liar! I saw it with my own eyes!" Declared Malachite. "Tell them or I will!"

"Pearl? What's she talking about?" Asked Amethyst.

"I-I can't say!" She cried as she covered her mouth.

"Then I will!" Malachite declared. "Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond!"

All of their eyes widened and it went quiet with Pearl swearing she could hear a pin drop.

'No...it wasn't supposed to come out like this, how did she even know?!'

"W...W ...WHAT?!" Steven let out and held his hair. "My mom was a diamond?!"

"Yes, she was my diamond! And now so are you, and I will protect you forever!" she declared before Garnet turned to Pearl with a hard frown.

"Pearl, explain, now."

"W-Well, you see...it's complicated."

"Pearl, is she telling the truth or not?"

"..." Pearl looked away with a nervous expression and didn't speak.

"Pearl, is it the truth or not!?"

"I ...can't say."

"Why not?! Why can't you tell us Pearl?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS ORDERED NOT TOO!" She cried out while looking close to tears. "I WANT TO TELL YOU, I REALLY DO BUT I CAN'T, I'M SORRY!"

Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven took that as a sign it was true with Garnet picking Pearl up by the shoulders and carried her into the temple.

"We're having a long talk, no questions asked."

"O-Ok...but what about Steven?"

"I don't see any future where he is intentionally hurt by Malachite." She dragged Pearl into the temple while Amethyst stayed and saw Malachite let the water arms drop into the ocean and glare at her.

"Are you going to try and take MY Steven?"

"He doesn't belong to anyone, so no, but don't you hurt him, got it?!" She warned with her own glare. "You mess up one hair on his head, and I'll mess you up."

"Like I would ever harm my Steven!" Scoffed Malachite.

"Good...so, mind if I come up there to talk to him?"

"...put the whip away and I'll consider it."

"Deal." Amethyst said as she made the whip disappear. "Hey Steven, how ya doing?"

"Overwhelmed and wanting answers, other than that, just dandy." He remarked in a dry tone.

"Yeah, learning that your mom, and technically you were a diamond? That's rough buddy." She admitted looking down while Malachite used a finger and lightly patted Steven on the head.

"There there Steven, it will all be ok." She said as she tried to comfort him. "Do you want a hug?"

"I ...maybe? Yeah...I think I could use one." He admitted before finding himself moved down Malachite's arm before she held him close while trying to be careful.

"There we go, hows this Steven?" She asked as she held him closely.

"It helps a little bit." He said with a sigh, making her beam happily.

'I'm helping!' She thought in joy while Amethyst saw her cheeks turn a little darker than her skin.

'Is she blushing?' She thought as she watched closely. 'Is she enjoying this? Wait...oh man, this is too funny to be true! She likes him!'

'Huh, I never imagined a hug with Malachite could feel so nice.' Thought Steven as he hugged her back. 'She feels ...good.'

Malachite sat down on the sand and got comfy while letting Steven stay where he was. 'Ah, I feel like I could stay here forever~'

(Later)

Steven looked up at the night sky while his mind still raced, but he managed to stay relaxed and keep it together where he laid. 'So mom was Pink diamond, and she faked her shattering? Wow ...does that mean that the other diamonds are my aunts?'

"How are you feeling Steven?" Malachite asked as she tilted her head up so she could look at him.

"I...I could be doing better to be honest." He replied while gripping his hands together. "I don't know whether to be upset, sad, it feels like my minds in a jumble."

"Mmmm, well you did just learn you're a diamond, that's pretty big news." She admitted before Steven yawned. "What's wrong?"

"Just feeling sleepy. It's getting pretty late, so it's probably getting close to bed time."

"Bedtime? Oh yeah, you like to sleep, right?"

"Yeah, which means I better get to bed." He said as he sat up, making her frown.

"Why?" she asked. "What's wrong with sleeping out here?"

"Well it's not that I don't like resting here, but it's warmer inside than out here. It can get a bit cold when you live right next to the water."

"Oh, that's all? I can solve that easily." She said with a grin as Steven began to get a bad feeling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's simple, you can sleep in my hair, or I could hold you tightly, or I could put you in my mouth, that would be warm, right?"

"I'm not sure that last one is safe." He sweatdropped.

"Why? I won't chew you up, I promise!"

"It's not that, well...at least not all. I just mean I'm used to sleeping on a warm dry bed, not a wet and warm mouth. It doesn't exactly happen that often." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "And no offense but I'd rather keep it like that."

"Well ...what about my chest? Would that keep you warm?"

"Um, I don't know, I uh…"

"Well, let's try it out and see what you think." She offered moving her hand to her top and pulled it open and then picked Steven up and held him over it with him looking down and blushed when he saw two mounds.

'W-Wow, her shirt must be pretty tight, they look bigger now!' He thought before he was dropped in. "Whoa!"

Malachite let go of the top with Steven landing between the mounds and found himself stuck there and turned more red. "How does this feel?"

"I-It's s-soft and warm!" He called out, his voice a bit muffled.

"So do you think this spot will keep you warm through the night?"

"M-Maybe, but I would really prefer my be-"

"Well that's good enough for me, goodnight Steven~" She smiled before laying on her back with her hands on her stomach. "You get some rest, I'll stay on guard while you sleep."

"W-Wait, I never said I was ok sleeping in here!" He got out, but it came out in a muffle. 'Is she listening, or is she just ignoring me, d-do I have to sleep here tonight?!'

"Sleep tight."

'I don't have a choice!'

(Later)

"Zzzzzz."

"M-Malachite? Hello? I'm up?" Spoke Steven to the fusion who had somehow fallen asleep and it was getting to be morning. "Hello? Are you awake? Come on, do I have to try and crawl out? I'm not sure what way it is to go out right now."

"Zzzz ...my….Steven…."

"Y-Yes, it's Steven, so please wake up?" He pleaded while hoping she'd wake up so he could get free before anyone saw him in this position.

"Zzzz ...Steven…..Mine ...forever~" She muttered with a smile with Steven feeling flattered, but due to his movement, it started to stir her. "Mmmm...Steven? Are you awake?"

"Yeah." He spoke up while she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Did you sleep alright?" He asked, surprised she would go to sleep since gems didn't need it.

"Yeah, sorry I did that, it's just that you looked so happy being asleep I thought I could give it a try." She said with a yawn, showing off all her large sharp teeth. "I had no idea that it would feel so refreshing. I should do that more often."

"Yeah, it's great. So… can you pull me out? I have to get dressed for the day."

"Oh alright." She pouted before pulling her top open and pulled him up before setting him on the sand. "I'll be right here until you get back."

"Great, I'll be back soon!" He said before racing inside.

Malachite stretched out her body with a hum and stood up while cracking her neck. "Now to patrol the area for any problems." She said as she turned towards the town. 'I wonder if there is anything in there that could hurt Steven, maybe I should keep anyone from coming to the temple?'

Inside Steven headed up to his room to grab some fresh clothes, but when he reached his bed he saw Amethyst snoring on it and drooling. "Hey, Amethyst, what are you doing in my bed? You have your own room."

"Zzzzzz."

"Come on, get up, I gotta change so you have too leave." He spoke giving her a shake with the gem snorting and groaning.

"Buzz off Pearl ...too tired…"

"It's Steven, come on Amethyst!" He called, making her groan and open her eyes.

"Steven? Oh hey, when'd you get in?" She yawned sitting up.

"Just now, so go, it's time for me to change." He said as she got up and began to walk towards the temple room door.

"Ok ok, just so you know, after last night, things are kinda tense between Pearl and Garnet."

"Oh ...the whole mom being a diamond thing?" He asked nervously as memories of the declaration came back.

"Big time, got so stressful Garnet split into Ruby and Sapphire, so I wouldn't bring it up around them for now."

"Wait, really? Where are they now, are they ok?"

"In their own rooms."

"Wait, Sapphire and Ruby have their own rooms?"

"Duh, what else were the red and blue dots on the temple door be for?"

"I...fair enough. I better talk to them later."

"STEVEN! Are you still busy?" Called Malachite's voice making Amethyst turn her head.

"Wait, is she still out there?"

"Yeah, she's been out there all night, I better get changed and see what she wants."

"Well just remember what I said, and maybe I should stick with you, just in case." She said as she looked out the window and towards the massive fusion warily. "Who knows what she can do."

"I'm sure she won't mind." He said with a nod as he got dressed. "I bet she would love to see you, you were made on earth, just like her!"

"Well, Jasper was, I dunno about Lapis." She remarked with a shrug. "But if she gets all nutty, I'm getting you out of there."

"It'll be ok Amethyst, I think she's honest when she says she's whole."

"If you say so...you done yet?"

"Yep, lets go."

The two made their way out just as they saw Malachite moving around the water with her head out and looking around.

"So far everything's good." She muttered before spotting Steven and smiled, but when she spotted Amethyst she lost it and frowned before making her way onto the shore. "Steven, what's she doing here?"

"She wanted to see you, now that you're not trying to kill us we can all get to know each other!" He smiled with Amethyst noting Malachite narrowing all her eyes at her.

"Uh...yeah, sure." She said as she looked up at Malachite. "So...how's it hanging?"

"We're not hanging, we're standing." She remarked flatly.

"It's just a saying. So ...what are you planning on doing now?"

"We were going to guard Steven today. Make sure he's safe from anything around here."

"Ok ... then what?" Amethyst asked, getting a bad feeling. 'Ok, this won't end well, she's too big to follow him into town safely and if he goes away on a mission… I don't even want to think about the hissy fit she'll throw.'

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can't guard him forever, you know that, right?" She clarified the gem making the fusion bare her teeth.

"Says who?"

"Says me, what if Steven wants to go into town? Are you going to follow him?"

"If she doesn, I'm sure she could fit." Spoke up Steven, trying to keep things calm and not get out of hand.

"Steven, look at her, her hand is bigger than that donut place you like and half the town is built on a boardwalk, if she goes into town she'll break it." Deadpanned Amethyst with Malachite looking at her hand and Steven realizing she's right.

"Well...you're not wrong." He said, making Malachite freeze.

"W-We can be careful, we'll just avoid that part!"

"And what if Steven wants to go to that part of town, then what? That part has funland built on it, one of Steven's favorite places to go."

"Well, technically she COULD move near there." spoke Steven. "I mean, if she can swim, and she's worried about me, she could go in the water. If anything happens, I could call out and she'd be there in an instant." He said, feeling like he'd finally come to an agreement.

"And what if you're somewhere like the arcade and she can't hear or see you?" Amethyst shot back. "She can't protect you twenty four seven."

"And like you could?" Growled the fusion leaning down to glare at her. "I've got more strength in a finger than you do in your entire body."

"Maybe, but at least I'm not trying to protect Steven like he's a baby, the dude can take care of himself for the most part, right Steven?"

Steven saw the gems turn to him and he felt like a deer caught in the headlights. 'Oh no… how did it come to this?!'

"Well Steven, can you protect yourself or are you a helpless baby?" Amethyst asked as Malachite frowned. "Do you really want someone following you around and acting like you can't protect yourself?"

"I know he can, but it's my job to protect him, he's a diamond and my Steven, I will protect him, I will not let him get hurt again!" She growled while closing her eyes and turned away. "I...I just don't want to lose him…"

"Then act like his friend, not his overprotective servant." Huffed Amethyst."Just talk to him honestly and ask him what he thinks."

"But… what if I like protecting him, making sure he's safe? All my life all we've done is hurt others, hurt him, but being by him, keeping him safe, it ...it feels nice." She admitted looking down with her cheeks looking darker than the rest of her skin color.

'Oh no, she's like Pearl.' Amethyst inwardly groaned. 'She's all lovey dovey for him already!'

"Malachite, is that ...is that how you really feel?"

"Yes." She admitted while not looking him in the eye. "I like being around you, you were the only one to ever be nice to us...or at least you used to to Jasper a long, long time ago and you freed Lapis, how could we not like you?"

Steven blushed hearing that and looked down himself rubbing the back of his head with a smile. "Well...thank you."

"Yeah, so ...let's hang out." She said as she shot her arm forward to grab Steven.

"Woah!" He spoke as she picked him up and put him on her shoulder.

"Hey, be careful with him!" Amethyst called out.

"I was just giving him a comfy spot to sit on, that's all." Remarked the fusion. "This way he can get a higher view around."

"Well, she's right, I can see everything from here!"

"See? He likes it!" Smirked Malachite with Amethyst rolling her eyes.

"Just watch where you step, things aren't as durable as they might be on Homeworld, and we don't need anyone getting squished under your...arm legs? Leg arms?"

"Appendage, and fine, also do you mind if I make a moat around the temple?" She asked. "I think I could make it work to my advantage if I'm not close to the ocean."

"What? Yeah, of course I mind, why would you want to do that? What's next, a wall?!" She called in disbelief. 'Oh god, she's like Pearl when we first met Greg!'

"Hmm, well I COULD make one with all the water…"

"Easy there, I don't think we need one." Spoke up Steven patting her on the side of the head. "Besides, I feel like that's something to talk to the others about first, but...right now they need some time alone."

"Fine, I'll do it later, though that wall idea ain't half bad." Malachite said as she rubbed her chin.

(Later)

"Alright Lion, you ready?" Asked Steven holding a ball to the cat who was laying on his belly with his eyes closed and looked like he was ignoring his owner. "Ok, you're ready, now ...fetch!" he called as he threw the ball into the air.

Lion didn't bother looking as the ball came down and bounced barely when it hit the sand before he let out a yawn and rolled on his side.

"Aw come on Lion, you have to work with me here, I throw the ball and you fetch!" Explained Steven walking over to get the ball. "It's a lot of fun, if you just give it a chance."

"Steven? Are you out here?" Called Pearl from the house.

"Down here Pearl." he called back. "How are you doing, any news on Garnet?"

"Actually yes." She spoke heading down. "There's some good news, and...slightly bad news." she replied looking to the side and looking guilty. "The good news is that Ruby and Sapphire have calmed down and fused back together AND are willing to forgive me, but…"

"What is it Pearl?" Steven asked, getting a bad feeling. "Are they mad at Mom?"

"Let's just say they're hurt and disappointed, but that's not the bad news."

"Then...what is it?"

"From now on they want me to tell them about anything I've done for a day, for the rest of my life. I'm not allowed to leave a single thing out." She said with a sigh. "I am to hold nothing back at all, no matter what."

"Yeesh, that's kind of extreme, isn't it?"

"I guess so, but ...Steven is that a moat and a wall?" She asked seeing the moat and a wall made of sand on the outer part of it.

"Yeah, Amethyst told her to wait, but… she got bored." He said with a sigh.

"Who? Wait...Malachite?" Asked Pearl.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to protect me after she saw Ronaldo 'interrogating' me about her, maybe you could talk to her?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well of course, but where is she?"

"She said the sand was weak and it was just temporary and said she was going to get something stronger from the bottom of the ocean."

"Alright, I'll go wait for her and try getting her to relax, although I must say she works fast. I couldn't get our first fence up this nearly as fast." Said Pearl as she looked at the large sand mound.

"Pearl, the fence is bad, remember? How am I supposed to leave to go to town, and see my dad?"

"Well even if it's tall, you could still climb over it or dig through."

"I tried, but it's too steep to climb and it almost collapsed on me when I tried to dig through it."

"Well I can fix that." Pearl moved over and grunted as she picked Steven up and tried raising him over her head. "Sorry, you may wanna brace yourself."

"On it." He curled up before Pearl reeled back and threw him over the wall and went rolling down the other side.

"Did you make it?" She called before the ocean exploded as Malachite popped up, dragging a sunken ship with half her limbs.

"Ah. This is gonna be just the thing. That wall is gonna be perfect." She chuckled before seeing Steven on the other side of the wall and moat. "Steven? How did you get over there?"

"Pearl helped." He waved getting up with said gem managing to jump over the wall which made Malachite frown, but at something else.

"I see." She muttered getting out of the water and dropped the ship. "Steven, do you mind if I talk to her, alone?"

"Sure." He said before she picked him up and put him on top of the cliff, out of earshot.

The fusion turned to Pearl who felt deja vu with Sugilite as Malachite leaned her head down near her. "You and I have something to make very clear."

"About what, the fence? Because there is no way you are putting that wreck on the beach."

"No, it's about Steven." She whispered/growled while crouching her body down to keep her voice down. "Or should I say about him AND Rose."

"Oh… what about them?" She asked, now on edge.

"Simple. You had your chance with Rose, and stuck by her since the beginning, so I have an idea how you might have been with Steven, but keep this in mind. I'm going to make it clear that Steven is mine."

"...Excuse me, but did you just say he was yours? He doesn't belong to anyone!" Snapped Pearl with the fusion snarling.

"What I mean is simple. I care about him, a LOT. The kind of caring that those two gems that make up Garnet feel for each other."

"How?! You've only known him for a few days and half of that time you were trying to shatter him!"

"Jasper's pure devotion to her diamond, and Lapis' feeling extremely grateful for his kindness of course." She remarked crossing her arms. "That's why I'm going to say this once. Get in my way, and I'll show you just how much power I have in one hand."

"No, you listen here, I have helped raise him, taken care of him and protect him for over fourteen years, and you think I'm just going to abandon him so you can hog him?!"

"No, you won't leave him, that's how you are, and in a way, I'm envious of it." Remarked the fusion. "But I didn't say you had to abandon him. I'm just making it clear that I'm going to do what these humans do and 'court' him." she air quoted with Pearl looking at her in disbelief.

"Where did you even get that word from?"

"Amethyst."

"Why am I not surprised, if that's the case just calm down, I see Steven like a son, I'm not going to 'court' him if that's what you're worried about." spoke Pearl shaking her head with a blush.

"Then why do you watch him sleep?" She asked bluntly, making Pearl's eyes widen.

"What are you ...AMETHYST!"

"Is it because you were Pink Diamond's Pearl and had to watch over her?"

"I only do that out of caution! I mean, we didn't know what to do when raising a human, so we were all unsure what to do. So I just felt like keeping an extra close on him...without him knowing." She said as she looked away. "And it payed off, Lion almost suffocated him one night and would have if I wasn't there."

"Well I just wanted to make my intentions clear. Apparently this 'courting' thing involves talking to either 'guardians' or 'love rivals', but I didn't know which one you were."

"Guardian! And so is Amethyst, Garnet, and Greg." Spoke Pearl with Malachite nodding.

"Alright, now that it's out of the way, I need to get back to work on fortifying this place. At the very least it needs a stronger wall or it'll go falling down."

"Ok, before you do that maybe stop? Steven doesn't want the wall, you know that, right?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that annoying human was bugging him."

"Oh, Ronaldo? He's harmless, we made sure of that, but Steven might grow to dislike you if you keep him trapped here."

"I am not...am I?"

"You built a moat and a wall, it keeps people out but also keeps him in, you do know that, right?"

She looked embarrassed and looked to the side. "I didn't wanna come across that way…"

"Well, then a good first step would be to destroy the wall and moat, ok?" Smiled Pearl. "Sometimes trying too hard to protect those we care for might push them away."

"I...you're right, I'll get rid of it right away." She raised her hand up and caused a huge pillar of ocean water to rise up as well, which easily shadowed them and made Pearl go wide eyed.

"Uh, maybe try something-AH!" she let out as the pillar crashed down to the wall, washing it away and causing Pearl to get swept away as well. "MALACHITE!"

"Good, all the trash is gone." Smirked the fusion. 'That's for keeping Lapis in your gem!'

(Later)

"Malachite, I have a question for you." Spoke Garnet to the fusion who was currently holding a sphere of water and looking at fish swimming around it with wonder.

"What is it?" She asked as she watched the fish intently.

"You said you were whole right? You don't feel like splitting apart into Jasper and Lapis, right?"

"Yes, I feel better like this, more complete, why?"

"Well, I thought I'd ask you something. Does your hair ever get in your eyes when you swim around?"

"Well a little, but it's nothing. I wouldn't be strong and powerful if I let some strands get to me."

"Well, have you ever considered a pair of shades?"

"Shades?" She looked at Garnet. "Do you mean like yours?"

"Exactly." She said as she adjusted them. "They might help you out."

"...Why? I don't see the problem or the need to wear glasses." She remarked while bringing another sphere out. "Name one good use of them that doesn't involve keeping my hair out of my eyes."

"Well, they help keep the sun light out."

"Like I'd let that star bug me."

"They do help make a fashion statement."

"I don't bother with that 'fashion' trash."

"Plus Steven always seems to like them." Replied Garnet with Malachite blinking and going silent. "He thinks they're cool, and I agree."

"He does?"

"Yup, but if they're not your thing, I completely understand." She turned and started walking away. 'All signs point to her wearing shades.' She thought with a small smile.

"Hold up." spoke the fusion as Garnet stopped and turned. "Uh...say I DID wear shades, uh...how would I go about doing that?"

"Well, you could make some like mine, but I just so happen to have a magazine full of different designs on my." She said as she pulled said magazine out of her gem. "Wanna take a look?"

"Well it'd be helpful, but...I kinda mean...how do you make them form?" She asked looking away. "I...don't know how to make anything form besides Jasper's crash helmet and Lapis' wings."

"Ah, ok, lean down and I'll show you, I'm guessing they don't teach stuff like this on homeworld, huh?"

She shook her head and leaned down near Garnet. "Never, so, how does this work?"

(Later)

"Steven, where are you?" Malachite called with a large grin. "I have something to show you."

"One sec, I'm busy!" Called Steven from the house.

"Well come out when you're done." She called as she tapped her feet impatiently. "I have something to show you!"

"I'll be out in a minute!"

"Come on, what are you doing that's so important?!" She groaned. 'Please don't let it take too long.'

"I'm folding laundry!"

"...I don't know what that is." She muttered confused. "What's that?!"

"It's my clothes, I'm folding them and then putting them away, I have over a hundred of them so it might take awhile!"

She groaned and facepalmed while punching the ground with the other hand. "Just come outside, that can wait!"

Inside Amethyst was on the couch and hearing all this with a chuckle.

"Sure sounds like it's big Steven."

"I know, I better go see what it is." He said with a sigh. "Can you continue the laundry until I get back Amethyst?"

"Sure, but I will throw it into a large pile. "She chuckled as he headed towards the door.

He headed out and looked at Malachite. "What's up? Is something the matter?"

"Notice anything different?" She asked smugly.

Steven looked at the fusion and noted two things. One was the fact her white hair looked like it was done up in a bun, making it look more together, and the other was the fact she had on see through shades that were similar to her skin tone, with four points jutting out to the sides. "Whoa, you look awesome!" He cried out with stars in his eyes.

"I know I do." she smirked crossing her arms. "I figured a little change here and there couldn't hurt, and you get what you see before you."

"Well I personally love it!" He said, making her cheeks heat up.

'Note to self, thank Garnet for this idea later.' She thought while said fusion was watching this from the shore and gave a little nod.

'Now this might help move things along easier.' She thought with a small smile. 'I'm glad this future happened instead of the other possibilities.'


	128. Kiki, Akina, and Dexter

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Kiki, Akina, and Dexter

Series: Dexter's Laboratory

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dexter was jotting down notes as quick as he could as the science teacher was explaining the method of carbon dioxide on plants and their growth, where as the rest of the class seemed bored, uninterested, or were blatantly ignoring it by playing video games.

'Yes, this is great, real learning unlike that farce of an education system I had back home!' Thought the boy genius happily as he jotted down his notes. 'I'm sure to ace the quiz with these notes, and the next one after that, and the next one after that.'

But while he took it seriously, the two boys he had run into when he arrived at the school were sitting beside him. The brown haired one that covered his eye was currently reading a magazine on the latest models when it came to four wheel vehicles, while the one in a light blue pilot suit was busy playing a flight simulator game.

'Ugh, what is this American doing, is he really taking this class seriously?' Wondered the boy flipping the page. 'Learning this stuff is so easy I could do it in my sleep. Woah, now that's one sweet engine. Wouldn't mind using that in a new ride.'

'I wonder if the American would want to play the game with me, I could use a second player.' Wondered the other kid who narrowly avoided getting blown up. 'Ha! I'm not going down that fast, ain't no one blowing me out of the sky.'

That's when the intercom turned on making all the students pause and look up. "Attention students, this is your principal. I just wanted to speak up and wish everyone the best of luck on a brand new year, AND to also remind students on our policy when it comes to using their own robotics and/or cybernetic experiments on school grounds."

That got Dexter and the other two kids to look away while trying to look innocent with some of the class chuckling.

"Have a good day at school and work hard, that will be all." The principle declared before the bell rang, ending the school day. "And remember, anymore mechs on school grounds and there will be consequences."

"Yeah yeah, like we haven't heard that before." muttered the boy closing his magazine as he got up while stretching. "We barely did that much damage."

"Yeah, it's not like we did any worse than last year, now that was bad." Remarked his friend while putting his game away with Dexter interested.

"What do you mean? What happened last year?"

"Just us showing the school what we got." Smirked the brown haired boy. "You got a chance to see what our latest models are, but last year is when we wanted to show off what we had with a bang."

"Yeah, and it's not like we weren't able to clean up the radiation when we were done." Said the other as them and Dexter left the classroom.

"Radiation? Oh! Did you two happen to try a nuclear powered fusion generator?"

"Something like that, but it was confiscated by our mothers." Remarked the blue haired kid with his hands behind his head. "Frankly it wasn't THAT bad. I mean we were going so fast, we broke the sound barrier, twice. Now that was a rush I'm never gonna forget."

"Ah, so you too have broken the sound barrier, huh? Well in that case your current model is quite the downgrade compared to your earlier work, huh?"

"Hey it's not our fault. My mom cut my allowance so I had to make due with what I got." Pouted the blue haired kid as they made their way out of the building.

"Not me, I got to talk my mother down into letting me do extra chores. Which means as soon as I save up, I'm gonna get me an upgrade." Smirked the taller boy smugly before spotting something at the gates and groaned with a face palm. "Oh great."

"What? What is i- oh no, not them! What are they doing here?!"

"What? What's wrong?" asked Dexter looking between the two as the tall one leaned down.

"Just keep your head down and keep walking, follow our lead and don't look up until we're in the clear."

"Um, ok, if you say so." Dexter looked down and tried to keep up as the boys kept their heads down as they tried to blend in with the crowd heading out through the gates.

"Toshiro! Where are you?"

"Oi, Rin, the hell are you?!"

The boys near Dexter stiffened up and moved faster, but right as the three made their way past the gates, they wound up bumping into two tall girls, making them fall down on their rears and look up.

"Toshiro! It's time to get home." Frowned the first girl who had long brown hair in a ponytail with a white schoolgirl uniform and black shorts while holding a bag and with her right eye covered. "Mom says you need to take the garbage out like you were supposed to."

"Like, same to you Rin." Spoke the second girl typing on a pink cellphone while she had a fuzzy pink furred jacket over a white t-shirt with a chibi cat on it, a matching pink skirt, heart shaped sunglasses on her blond hair and with a noticeable dark tan over her whole body with pink fur covered boots. "Dad says you gotta wash the dishes or something, I didn't hear the rest because I had a call."

"Aw come on, why are you two here, it can't just be for something like that!" Groaned Toshiro, the brown haired boy.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything." Spoke Rin, the blue haired boy.

"I know, but I'm not letting you run off to the arcade again, mom would be pissed." Remarked Toshiro's sister with her arms crossed. "Especially when she told me about how you and Rin decided to start the day off. Something about 'playing' with your toys again."

"Um… you're mistaken?" Chuckled the boys nervously.

"Like, no way ho say, I got proof. One of my bffs sent me a video on it." remarked Rin's sister holding her phone out which showed a video of the three boys showing off their mechs, even to the point showing Dexter's robot coming close to launching several missiles, right before the teacher showed up in her own mech and broke it up. "Dad says you're in biiig trouble btw."

"W-Well, only if you tell him Kiki, and if you do, I'll tell him about your midnight raves!" Retorted Rin, making the girl gasp and frown.

"You swore you'd keep your mouth shut about those."

"Then you keep quiet about this!"

"Grrrr, you are SO gonna get it one day you brat!"

"Yeah, but not today!"

"You tell her Rin!"

"What are you cheering about Toshiro, I'm still telling mom and dad."

"Aw come on sis." groaned the kid. "We were just ...uh…." He looked around and stopped at Dexter before smiling and put an arm on the boy's shoulder. "Giving our new pal here a demonstration on what to expect. He's an exchange student you know, and we just wanted to be friendly and give him a welcome he'd never forget."

"So you fired missiles?! What do you have to say about this...I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Dexter felt caught in between, but cleared his throat and smiled. "My name is Dexter, boy genius, and I'm happy to be here in the foreign exchange program to learn from one of the finest schools in this country."

"Ok, so you shot missiles all around for the german scientist?"

'German?' Blinked Dexter with Rin and Toshiro snickering.

"Uh, sis? He's from America."

"...Really? Are you sure? He sou-"

"I know, but he's American, we checked, and he also has a giant mech!"

"We know, but this is him? The german sounding american?"

"Hey, I am still right here." Frowned Dexter.

"Ah, sorry, so, you're the smart kid they sent over here? Are you really smart or are they scraping the bottom of the barrel?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I built some of the greatest inventions in history. My suit, my robot, why I've even constructed my very own laboratory."

"Really, then show us."

"I cannot. It's currently hidden away at my home back in America." He said as the tan girl rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure, let's go Rin. Hey, where are you staying Dexter?"

"I am currently staying with Toshi's parents while he stays with my own family."

"Oh, that's right by us, wanna walk with us?"

"Yeah, since we need to make sure our baka brothers get there, we might as well go together." Said Kiki with a shrug. 'I wonder how old he is, he is pretty small.'

"Well that sounds like fun. I would be honored." Dexter bowed his head.

"Ok, but you don't have to bow." Waved off Toshiro's sister. "You're the guest here, oh, you can call me Akina, and you can already guess my friend here is Kiki."

"Ok, thank you Akina, Kiki, I am very honored."

"Again, you don't say that." She replied before turning to her brother who was trying to sneak away and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Not so fast there."

"Ah! Let me go, I wanna go to the arcade!"

"Save it for home." She started to drag her brother down the street while Rin smirked at his sister.

"Well since I'm home free, I'm gonna head out and try my own hand at the arcade."

"Like hell you are, you're gonna go and do the dishes brat, you're not getting out of that."

"Oh yeah? Then I guess mom and dad are gonna hear about the raves!"

"Like go ahead! I always manage to get my way anyway." She smirked back. "Remember that time they caught me out on a date? I told them we were just studying and got off scot free."

"Well not this time, I have pictures!"

"And I have a video, so if I go down so do you!"

Dexter swore he saw flames coming from the two and gulped before following after Akina quickly, getting the feeling of not wanting to stick around for what came next. "So… do you go to school here too?"

"No, we go to an all girl's school just a few blocks from here."

"Really? Interesting, are there a lot of those here?" He asked curiously.

"It all depends on the status and economy. Right now it's the only one around, but if you head up north, there's way more."

"It's such a drag though, there's like, no guys to hang out with there, ya know?" Spoke Kiki typing on her phone. "Sometimes we sneak out to see if we can find any cuties."

"She sneaks out, I just go with to make sure she doesn't get in trouble." Remarked Akina. "I still don't know how she hasn't been chewed out by her parents yet."

"Like that's so not true! I can handle myself just fine." Huffed Kiki.

"Uh-huh, sure you can, just like you 'handled' yourself at that rave last tuesday?"

"You promised not to talk about it!"

"Then admit that you need me, you would be in so much trouble if you didn't have me."

Kiki puffed out her cheeks, which Dexter admitted looked rather adorable before she looked away with a huff. "I...need you...just a bit."

"There, was that so hard?"

"Yes, yes it was!"

"Good." She said with a smirk.

"So… you two are friends, right?"

"Course we are."

"Like, totally."

"But you two seem so different." Remarked Dexter while rubbing his hair. "And you act like you don't tolerate each other."

"It's complicated, we've been friends since we were little kids, Kiki is just going through a ganguro phase."

"Oh dear, I believe I understand." He remarked looking away with a bright blush. 'Oh dear, I had no idea this was natural for older girls. Best to keep my mouth shut.'

Eventually they reached two large mansions, which Dexter did see were near his temporary home before he saw them drag their brothers to their designated homes.

"Bye Dexter, see ya around." Waved Akina.

"Like, later tiny german." Kiki called as she walked away and looked at her phone.

"I am not German!" He called out before heading back to his own home. "They seem rather nice, minus the incorrect assumption of my lineage." He mused as he headed to his temporary dwelling. "I wonder how my host family is doing?"

(Next day)

Dexter hummed as he headed down the street, ready for another fine day at school, only to hear a loud boom followed by a shockwave, coming from the school. "Oh dear, what in the world is going on?" He started running as fast as he could, but when he got there he saw a smoldering crater along with numerous bus sized lizards swarming the place, along with a sign on the front of the gate that read something in japanese he couldn't read. "Drat! Of all the times to forget my portable translator. I knew I should have put it in my bag last night."

"It says 'school is closed due to radioactive lizards'." Said a voice behind him, making him turn around to see Kiki. "They're at my school too, so we get the day off."

"Radioactive lizards? Do you mean nuclear radiation? We need to quarantine the area!" He spoke in a panic while getting his bag off and riffled through it. "Luckily I brought my own radiation suit in case of emergencies."

"Calm down, the radiation is contained, you only get irradiated if they bite you, which is why no one wants to get near them." She remarked while typing on her phone. "They're like totes annoying, but you get use to it growing up around here."

"Wait, this is a common occurrence?"

"Like, yeah, they keep putting zoos next to nuclear power plants or building home on toxic waste dumps, this happens every other week." She shrugged while Dexter looked at her like she was nuts.

"But...why in blazes would they do that?! Surely they've considered passing a bill, or some sort of rule to cease and desist such actions, right?"

"Uh huh ...sure...sounds fun." She remarked without looking and stared at her phone.

"Why aren't you listening, this is very serious!"

"Uh-huh, sure, sure, well later tiny german." She waved before walking away with Dexter frowning in annoyance.

"I am not german!" he called out and looked at the lizards while one started munching on the nearest bike rack. "What am I supposed to do now, my host family will be at work for a few more hours still, and I don't know what there is to do around here."

He rubbed his chin and looked around. "Perhaps it is time I take this chance to truly partake in my temporary home. I could find some form of entertainment for the mind, or at least something more time consuming than before. Having to rebuild after my sister feels like a never ending chore." He grumbled before he started walking while pulling a map out. "Let's see ...ah! There's a science museum not that far from here. Now that sounds like a fine idea." He said as he began to walk towards said museum. "Now then, I just take a few rights and I'll be there...I think?"

(Later)

"I ...don't think this is the museum." He muttered while checking the map. "Did I take a wrong turn somewhere?"

What he was looking at was a brightly colored building that was filled with all manner of arcade games that was filled to the brim with kids of all sizes. "This is not the science museum!"

"Dexter? Is that you?" Called a voice, making him turn to see Akina, making him sigh.

"Yes, it is I, could you help me by telling me where the science museum is?"

"Oh, that? They got bought and turned into a museum dedicated to the history of arcade machines that doubles as an arcade."

"But the map says it's a museum." He held it up, making her walk over and look it over.

"Oh, there's the problem. This map's five years old."

"What?! But I bought it from the stand at the airport!"

"Yeah, they don't exactly stock up on the best items there." She said with a shrug. "So, you wanna come in and play some games?"

"Uh...I don't know." He admitted looking at some of the games, some of them looking way different than the systems he's use to. "I feel as though I need time to do some research on some of these games."

"Research? You mean just play them, right?"

"Well, I suppose you could call it that."

"Cool. So, do you need to borrow some money? I'm guessing you don't have much yen on you, right?"

"Well, is there an atm? I have my bank card."

"Sure, just go around the side and there's one right there." She said as she led him over. 'I guess his parents got him a prepaid card for the trip, I better make sure he doesn't blow all his money here.'

Dexter insered his card into the machine and thankfully understood a little of the dialect on the screen before he started pushing in how much he wanted to take out, with Akina piping up.

"Uh Dexter? I think you're pushing it too much, that's meant to read zero."

"No I'm not, that's how much I'm just taking out."

"Aren't you taking out too much though?"

"Nonsense, I have more than enough money left." He smiled before hitting accept and watched as numerous yen bills were deposited out and making Akina go wide eyed.

"Wow, that's...I don't mean to sound rude, but isn't that a bit much for pocket change?"

"No, not for me, I have several accounts back home that are regularly deposited in by the companies who by my inventions, or at least the boring ones I sell them." He answered casually with Akina really looking at him surprised.

'Several? Ok, either he's pulling my leg, or he's secretly rich. Oh kami's above, I hope Kiki doesn't catch wind.' She thought as she imagined her friend going after the short redhead. 'I am not going to help her get out of jail for going after him!'

"So Akina. Seeing as you know more than I do about this place, perhaps you could assist me in choosing a digital entertainment device to pass the time."

"If you mean find a game that you'll like, sure." She said as she led him over to several of the machines. "Here, these are some of the classic ones."

"Street Fighter? I believe I heard of this one, of course it mainly involved nothing but mindless violence, so I stayed away from it."

"Well, it's fun, and it's survived the test of time, give it a try." She said as he shrugged and put some money into the machine. "One fun aspect is button mashing, and just trolling people by using the same move over and over, but I wouldn't recommend it doing it to someone whose bigger than you."

"Ok, then what do I do?"

"Well, there are certain combos that you can memorize, but they can be a bit hard to remember."

"Combos? Ah, like a scientific formula! I think I understand now."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. If you can put them in just right and be quick about it, they'll go off without a problem. Go ahead and pick your fighter."

"Ok, I pick this Ryu character, I've seen him before."

"Good choice."

(1 hour later)

Akina sipped a soda while watching Dexter sweating nervously as he was trying to move Ryu as quick as possible against Ken to pull off some combos, but the computer wasn't being easy. 'Man, I think I got him hooked.'

"Ack! This game is impossible, no one can beat this thing!"

"Then why are you paying for another game?" She asked as Dexter tried to put in the next yen bill without realizing it.

"Because my mind will find the answer eventually!"

"Do you want me to try it to show you how it's done?" She asked as he went back to button mashing.

"No need, this time I am sure I can outsmart it!"

'That's the fourth time he's said that.' She thought before seeing a familiar mop of blonde hair walking through the arcade. "Kiki? Hey, Kiki, over here!"

"Akina hey!" She waved moving around the crowd with a smile. "There you are, I've been like trying to call you for ten minutes, I thought we could hit up at that maid cafe for some of their pastries, but you were a no show."

"Sorry, my phone died about half an hour ago, and I didn't see anywhere to recharge it, all the outlets around here have a game plugged into it." She replied while Kiki spotted Dexter and was surprised.

"Like, when did the tiny german show up?"

"He's been here for a while. Turns out he thought this place was a museum, the science kind, so I decided to show him some games to pass the time."

"Like, ok, tht stuffy old museum was way too boring, everything in there was old and dusty!"

"Kiki...that's what a museum usually is, old and full of dust, or at least some of them." sweatdropped Akina.

"But like, everything around here is shiny and clean! Totes way better." She nodded with Akina groaning.

"I honestly don't know what's harder. Waiting for you to stop talking like that, or waiting for you to realize life isn't that simple."

"Like, get used to it girl, because this is how I am now! God, you sound like my mom." She rolled her eyes while seeing Dexter lose before he cried out and grabbed his hair.

"This infernal machine is mocking me! Oh if I had my tools, I would open you up and rework your data!"

"Like, you can't do that little german, the game is a classic, and it's supposed to be hard."

"I AM NOT GERMAN!" He cried shaking his arms making her cover her mouth and snicker. "I AM FROM AMERICA!"

"Like, really? You just sound so german." She said as she tried not to burst out laughing.

"Kiki, stop teasing him." Sighed Akina before Dexter glared at the game. "Why not try a game that's similar? It's a bit more mature though and has blood showing, not sure if you're alright with that or not."

"Please, I can handle a mere game, what is it called?"

"Mortal Kombat."

(10 minutes later)

"You just had to suggest that game, didn't you?" Sighed Kiki in annoyance.

"Hey, I played it always and turned out just fine."

"DIE YOU INFERNAL LIGHTING GOD!"

"You do know that game is like, ten times harder than street fighter, right?"

"Hey, a little challenge never hurt anyone, especially when you always and I mean ALWAYS got squeamish when seeing the fatalities." Akiko said with a smug grin, making Kiki huff.

"Like, that's not true!"

"Fatality!" Spoke the game.

"Eeek! Don't look, don't look!" Kiki said as she quickly turned away.

Akina smirked while Dexter groaned and facepalmed.

"Confounded game ...this is a reason why I do not play too many. That and it's a proven scientific fact they are known to be distracting."

"That research was like, totally biased though." Kiki said with a shrug. "So, like, you done running through all your money?"

"Of course not. I have plenty more for one more game." He said as he shook his head. "And if I did want more I could just go to the atm."

"Well maybe you could try a game less ...thrilling." Spoke Akina.

"Yeah, like pac-man." Smiled Kiki. "That game is always so cute, and it always makes you feel like you're slim since the little guy doesn't gain a single pound no matter how many pellets he eats."

"Bah, I do not need to play some game where I am a pill eating yellow orb!"

(Hey, Akina, why are we hanging out with this tiny german again?) Kiki asked in Japanese as she turned to her friend.

(It's called being nice and hospitable. Besides, it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't constantly check their nails.)

(Hey! These aren't cheap you know!)

(Well they look kinda cheap. Besides, this is fun, and he's interesting.) She smiled. (I was even thinking of showing him around the city to be nice.)

(Yeah, well I'm gonna pass, I'm gonna go see if I can find a rave and a cute rich guy~)

(...you mean like the last 'rich' guy that hit on you? How old was he again? 30? 35?)

(...40, and I dealt with it!)

'Should I tell her about Dexter just so she doesn't leave and end up in trouble?' Wondered Akina while said boy genius was confused since he couldn't understand a thing they were talking about.

'I wonder if I was rude. They were only trying to help, and it's rude to just yell at someone, especially being a guest here.' He thought before clearing his throat. "Excuse me, but I'm sorry, I've been taking up all your time playing games, can I interest you both in dinner to make up for it?"

Both girls looked at him, caught off guard, with Kiki chuckling.

"Like, don't worry about it. It'd be way too much, lots of places around here aren't cheap."

"Money is no issue for me, I assure you." He said with a smile as the two looked at each other.

"What do you think Kiki? I'm free for the rest of the night."

"Eh, why not, worse case scenario we go to mcdonalds." She said with a shrug. "Lead the way mister tiny german."

Dexter felt his eye twitch and looked at her unamused, but kept silent before making his way ahead as they followed.

(So, where do you think he's gonna take us?)

(I dunno, probably some cafe or something, right?)

(half an hour later)

"According to the map, this place seems like a fun place to go to." spoke Dexter as they stood in front of a big restaurant.

"...Dexter, this is the most expensive place in town!"

"Yes, and it seems quite popular, especially when it's close to the shopping district."

"Dexter, we can't afford this place, the wait list is a mile long, we won't get in, j-just look at what we're wearing!"

"Don't worry, I said I was paying tonight and I will." He smiled with Kiki scoffing.

"Like, don't try to act all big. Messing with a girl like me is NOT a good idea."

"Please, just watch." He said as he walked into the restaurant. "Excuse me sir, a table for three please."

The man looked down at Dexter and didn't look amused. "Sorry, but we don't have time for pranksters."

"I am no prankster my good sir, I am very capable of paying for our meal." he smirked while holding out a stack of yen bills. "Have a look for yourself, I do believe this much should be plenty to help us 'move ahead' on that little list."

The man rolled his eyes, but took the stack and started counting it, slowly losing his frown and getting a surprised look seeing the real bills, and especially at how much he was given.

"Oh? Is that not enough? I have more." He said as he pulled out three more stacks, making both the man and girl's jaws drop in shock. "Will this be enough?"

"Y-Yes, it will, c-come right this way."

(Holy shit, since when did short stuff have so much money?!)

(Apparently he sold a lot of patented stuff and has been getting royalties, which have been really paying off.)

(Wait, so he's loaded?! Why didn't you tell me?!)

(Because I knew you'd react this way.) She said as they followed Dexter.

(Hell yeah I wou- wait, what's that supposed to mean?!)

Akina whistled to herself as they found themselves at a booth and sat down while given menus.

"Your server will be here momentarily to take your order, please enjoy yourself." Bowed the man who walked away while Dexter looked around at the size of the place, how many people were enjoying themselves, and taking in the smell of the food.

"This place seems nice, what do you girls think?"

"Yeah, I've never been inside." Remarked Akina looking around. "I even tried saving up my allowance, but it was never enough."

"And she gets a pretty hefty allowance, hell most people aren't even allowed inside." Remarked Kiki while taking pictures with her phone. "I like tried to get this guy to take me in, but he was just lying about being rich and dragged me to some cheap noodle stand. Ugh, the nerve."

"Ooh, were they good? I do enjoy the food of this country, it's very tasty." Smiled Dexter while she grimaced.

"They were all greasy, messy, ugh! That's why I'll take expensive sushi and fried rice any day." She put her phone down and smiled. "So tell us, is what Akina said true?"

"About what?"

"About how you're loaded because of royalties and stuff like that."

"Oh, that? Yes, I suppose it is true, people think they have to build something entirely new to get rich, but simply improving an engine part for a car is much easier, and do that with a multitude of items and the cash comes flowing in, thanks to me most cars that are made today are 75% more fuel efficient and produce 95% less pollutants." He said with a smirk. "The funds help me in my lab, so it's worth spending some time dealing with large companies."

"Wow, that sounds amazing." She smiled scooting over closer to him with an innocent look on her. "Tell me more~"

"Kiki, down girl, you look like a cat who just caught the canary." Warned Akina making her friend glare. "Be careful with this one Dexter, she'll snatch you up and use you to go on a huge shopping spree."

"Eh? Why?" He asked in confusion. "Because I have money?"

She went to speak, but Kiki covered her mouth and let out a giggle.

"Oh Akina here is just being silly. She likes to make jokes like that like ALL the time."

"Really? I don't get it."

"It's uh, um… a japanese thing, you wouldn't get it." She quickly fibbed while giving a smile. "So, if money's not an option, does that mean we can order anything?"

"Of course, order as much as you like, but… could you tell me what the menu says?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still struggling to learn the language."

"Mmm mmm!" Akina let out behind Kiki's hand.

"Of course, no problem Dex-Dex, do you mind if I call you that~?"

"Dex-Dex?" He replied confused and caught off guard. "Uh...go ahead?"

"Great~" She said as she removed her hand from Akina's mouth.

"Kiki, don't get any ideas." Whispered her friend with a warning look.

"Ideas? Whatever do you mean?" She asked with fake innocence.

"Don't give me that." She retorted as a waiter came over to them.

"Hello, can I take your order? Shall we start with your drinks?"

"Yeah, we'll all take some sake." Grinned Kiki.

"Kiki!"

"What brand, and can I see some ID please?"

"My friend was kidding. We'll have water." Spoke Akina covering Kiki's mouth.

"Of course, anything else I can grab for you?" He asked as Kiki tried to protest.

"Yes, I will have...the ...uh...this." Dexter pointed to something at random with the waiter nodding.

"Excellent choice sir, one of the most expensive and hard to get meals on our menu." He said as Kiki and Akina's eyes widened in shock. "I will come back in a moment for the ladies orders."

He nodded as the waiter walked away and saw the looks the girls were giving him. "Uh...what's wrong?"

"Dexter, you just ordered shark fin soup!"

"Wait, what?! I thought that was illegal!" He cried out in shock.

"It's not, it's just like real expensive! Most people are lucky to get a taste." Spoke Kiki before looking at the menu with a grin. "The deluxe sushi platter is looking real good, what do you want Akina?"

"Well, maybe just a simple chicken dish, no need to break the bank." She remarked with Kiki rolling her eyes. "Hey, I don't need something expensive to get full. Besides, aren't you the one trying to watch her weight?"

"Like, not here! I'm only gonna get to come here once probably, so I'm going to get the best!" Beamed the girl while leaning against Dexter with a wink. "Besides, with how much there's gonna be, Dex-Dex here can help me finish it all~"

"O-ok, if you say so ...I still can't believe I ordered shark fin soup!" He spoke while looking down. "I feel like one of those people who eat only endangered species just because they can afford it, I've never even been a fan of fish."

"Well, if you think about it you didn't know what you were ordering, it was a mistake. Besides, can't you like, clone a bunch of new sharks?" Kiki asked curiously.

"Well I DID one time make a cloning machine." He spoke with pride before looking away. "But after an unfortunate incident involving my sister and her friends, I had to put it away in storage."

"Really? Why, what happened?"

"It was a cloning machine Kiki, they obviously got cloned a lot, right?"

"Yes, and when I tried to clone myself to reign them in, it was a complete disaster. And in the end when I managed to get rid of them, a horrible amalgamation of all of them walked out, and at that point I was done for the day." he spoke rubbing his head. "It doesn't help my stupid sister Dee Dee constantly makes things hard on me and my lab by waltzing in like she owns it."

"Then like, why don't you lock her out?"

"I tried, but she just broke the lock every time, very annoying." He sighed while they saw him looking exhausted from the mention. "Ever since I created my own lab to work on so many glorious inventions, I've had to deal with her on a daily basis."

"Then why not tell your parents?" Asked Akina. "I mean if you tell them what she's doing, they'll make her stop."

"Impossible, they don't know about my lab or my experiments, and they favor her and see me as a child." He said with a sigh. "Trying to tell them would just create more problems for me."

"Wait, like, you totes don't tell them about your lab?" blinked Kiki while tilting her head. "Do they even know you have one?"

"No, and I intend to keep it that way. If they found out all the stuff I made or have been involved in, they would surely make me shut down my lab forever and ground me indefinitely." He said as he shook his head. "So until I am eighteen and I am legally out of their control, or until I find a way to take them to trial and get emancipated the lab is my secret."

"That stinks." Remarked Akina shaking her head. "My folks know about my own lab and they're all cool with it."

"Well, my parents aren't exactly open minded, they want the perfect average family, and a giant lab does not fit into their equation. It is shockingly easy to hide it from them."

"So, like, they don't know about all your money then?"

"No, if they knew about that, then they might try to invest it in something else. My father is a fan of sports and tried to get me involved in some, which I'm obviously not cut out for." He said as he shook his head. "Most people who unexpectedly come into large sums of money usually waste most of it on frivolous things, and I refuse to let them use my money to fund a pointlessly extravagant lifestyle when it could be going to my lab."

"So like, you don't go out and splurge for yourself?" asked Kiki.

"Well…. I did splurge and purchase myself a brand new hadron collider for my lab a few weeks ago."

"Like, totes not what I meant." Remarked the girl. "I mean go nuts and buy stuff you don't build or use. You know, like brand new tv, game system, oh! Or even set yourself up for a vacation!"

"Well, I suppose I did spend money at the arcade?" he remarked pondering while Akina looking like she realized something.

"Dexter, be honest with me. Is there anything you did before showing up here that didn't involve science or experimenting?"

"Um… I don't think so, why?" He asked as he scratched his head.

"Wow ...that's totes crazy!"

"Dexter, are you ok, is it even healthy to only focus on science?"

"But of course. Why just look at me. I've been interested in it since I was a mere infant." He said proudly as several waiters carrying food began to approach the table.

"Here is your shark fin soup sir."

"Your sushi ma'am."

"Your chicken, the second most expensive item on the menu miss."

"Thanks." She said before blinking. "Wait, what?! What makes it so expensive?!"

"It is hand raised in the mountain of nepal before being flown in, and then strangled by its caretaker, it's fear and betrayal give it an amazing flavor." Remarked the waiter while giving Dexter a gruesome image before they bowed. "Enjoy your meal and call if you require anything else."

"Um… Is this normal?" He asked nervously.

"The gruesome explanation before lunch? No." Akina said as she shook her head. "This place is just fancy and kind of weird."

"Mmm! But the sushi is out of this world!" Kiki hummed happily. "This place has the best sushi ever!"

Dexter looked at his soup and grabbed the spoon before slowly taking some and gulped before slurping it up. 'Wow, for an endangered species it doesn't taste half bad.'

(Later)

"Ahh, now that was good." spoke Akina patting her stomach.

"Yeah, I couldn't eat another bite." Kiki said in agreement. "What did you think Dex-Dex?"

"Honestly, the soup wasn't too bad. It tasted a bit more like chicken compared to fish." He said with a shrug as a waiter approached with a long piece of paper. "Ah, that must be the bill."

"I trust everything was up to your expectations?"

"Yes, it was quite nice. So, what do I owe good sir?"

He handed Dexter the bill who looked it over and went wide eyed.

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Yes, now there are multiple ways to pay it off, you can pay in cash, card, several payments or you could sell one of your two nice guests to us to work in the kitchen for the rest of their life."

"Woah woah! I didn't say I couldn't pay it, I merely was caught off guard by the price is all!" He said quickly as he pulled out his card. "Here, swipe this and pay off the bill."

The man took it and swiped it through a card reader which turned green and handed it back. "Thank you sir, I do hope you and your friends come by in the near future."

"Yes, yes, let's go girls." He said as they began to leave.

"Ugh, of all the lousy stuff to say." Muttered Kiki. "Selling a girl like ME to work in the kitchen? My nails would chip and hands turn all wrinkly into raisins."

"Yeah, why is that even an option?!" Akina asked with a huff.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me." spoke Dexter.

"I'm as clueless as you, slavery isn't legal here!"

"Like, let's just be happy we got a chance to eat at a place like that. And I got sooo many pics." Smirked Kiki scrolling through her phone. "Like, the other girls are tots not gonna believe this!"

"I must say, this was quite fun." smiled Dexter. "But before we call it a day, there is one thing I'd love to witness with my own eyes."

"Sure, what is it Dex-Dex?" Kiki asked curiously.

"You two mentioned being the ones to assist your brothers in teaching them the glory that is robotics, right?"

"Yeah, we did, we taught them everything they know, why?"

"Well...would it be rude of me to...ask to see your labs?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I've only really seen one other lab and that was the lab of my arch nemesis."

"Oh? So you wanna see our bedrooms huh?" Teased Kiki tapping her chin. "I had no idea you were so bold Dex-Dex~"

"I-It's not like that, really!"

"Kiki, stop teasing him!"

"Aw come on, look at his face. It looks as red as his hair!"

"Kiki, he'll pass out at this rate!" Groaned Akina facepalming. "Keep that up and I'll post online to your followers how big your butts become!"

"DON'T YOU DARE! It'S STILL SMALL!" She growled with a fire in her eyes.

"I have the pictures, I'll do it!"

"Lies! Dexter, my butts still small, right? RIGHT?!" Asked Kiki turning her butt to him making his eyes nearly bug out of his head while Akina bonked her friend on the head.

"Don't shove your butt in his face you weirdo!"

"OW! Hey watch it! My head doesn't need a lump!"

"Then stop acting like a pervert!"

"Like I am totes not a pervert!"

"You shoved your fat ass in his face!"

"It's not fat!"

"Yes it is!" Se shouted in frustration before slapping it.

"AH!" Jumped Kiki covering her bottom with Dexter going so red he popped a nosebleed, surprising him. "T-That wasn't fair! You're the perverted one!"

"At least I'm not bleaching my hair and spending half my time at the tanning salon!"

"Bitch please, you think you can get a look this good from a simple salon? No way, this is all natural from my lab~"

"Uh, excuse me girls?"

"WHAT?" They shouted as they both turned to him.

"The labs?" He reminded while trying to wipe the blood away.

"Huh? Oh, sure, we can go to mine first since it's obviously superior." Kiki said smugly.

(Kiki's house)

"Here we are, the best lab in all of Japan!" Spoke Kiki gesturing to a pink lab in a large bedroom with all manner of girly stuff while several small inventions littered the bed and table.

"This… is your lab?" Dexter asked as he looked around.

"Yup! What do you think?"

"It's...pink." He said as he looked around. 'And small.'

"And adorable, don't forget that." She said smugly. "I automated everything in my room to give you the amazing look that I have, impressive, right~?"

"Well...it does sound quite useful." He said as he looked around as Akina rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, this is just an expensive beauty salon."

"Hey! It's where I work on all sorts of great and sciency stuff!"

"Oh really, then what was the last thing you worked on that wasn't cosmetic related?"

"...um…."

"That's what I thought Ganguro." Akina said, making Kiki glare at her before getting a devious grin.

"Oh come on, you can't knock it before trying it. Computer, full makeover, target Akina, apply now~"

"Yes mistress." Spoke a computer voice before several robot arms came from the ceiling.

"Kiki, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just giving you a makeover, you keep saying how you don't like my look but you refuse to try it, how about we change that, huh?" She said as the arms grabbed at Akina.

"Oh crap! Dexter help!"

"How?!" He cried as the arms grabbed the girl and began to pull her towards a large salon chair that had various gadgets attached to it.

"Get these things off!"

"Come on Dex-Dex, no need to do that, think of this as a scientific experiment, a subject exposed to new variables and we observe the reactions, sounds fun, right~" Winked Kiki as several make up tools moved over Akina and started covering her in a dust cloud.

"Augh! Hey, stop tha- why is everything so hot?! Wait, what is that in my hai- don't touch my clothes!"

"Relax, you'll feel like a brand new girl in no time~" Kiki chuckled as Dexter looked at the chair nervously.

'There's nothing I can do now, I don't even know how to turn it off!' He thought before the arms slowly stopped and moved up. "Akina? Are you ok?"

"I'm ...going...to ...kill you!" She roared as the dust cloud dissipated. The girl was now tanned, covered in heavy makeup, had her hair dyed blonde with green stripes in it and her clothes had been changed to fishnet stockings, a mini skirt and a pink tank top with a coat over it with a fur collar.

Dexter's jaw dropped while Kiki clapped.

"Wow! You look ten times better than before!"

"YOU'RE DEAD! My parents are going to kill me!" She roared as she got up before tripping, now realizing her shoes had been replaced with platform boots. "OW!"

"Like, this is SO going on my profile." Kiki took a picture of Akina and started texting. "Lol, check out my friend who just got a makeover, SOOO much better than b4."

"Don't you dare po-"

"Aaaand posted~" She chuckled as Akina cried out in frustration. "So Dex-Dex, what do you think?"

"I-I uh, it ...well that was very impressive, very fast and efficient bu-"

"Don't you finish that, don't you praise her evil machine!" Warned Akina with a glare. "It'll just encourage her to try something else!"

"Like, aren't you overreacting?" Kiki said as Akina glared at her.

"No!"

"Ugh, like, calm down, the tan should go away in like, a week or three? Besides, you look great! So, Dexter, wanna go see her lab?"

"Well, I DID say I would like to see both."

"Great, so let's go!"

'How am I supposed to explain this to my parents?!' Thought Akina.

(Akina's house)

"Oh god, our daughter's become a delinquent!"

"I always knew this day would come!"

"Mom, dad, it's not what you think! It's all Kiki's fault!" Akina protested desperately. "She tricked me into this!"

"Like, that's sooo not true." Kiki denied as she tried not to laugh. 'I should have done this ages ago!'

"Dexter was a witness! Tell them Dexter."

"Y-Yes, I saw the whole thing, your daughter did not want to do this, it was a tragic accident." He spoke up nervously seeing Kiki pout with Akina frowning.

'Accident my ass!'

"R-Really? So… my daughter isn't a delinquent?"

"No sir."

"YES! Oh thank lord! She's still a good girl!" Cheered her mother as Akino groaned and began to drag Dexter and Kiki to her room.

"I'm gonna remember this you two."

"Eh? Why me, what did I do?" Dexter asked in confusion.

"You called what happened an accident when it's blatantly obvious she did this on purpose!"

"I thought it would be easier to explain that way! Should I have not said that?"

"Like don't let her bother you Dex-Dex, she's just being over dramatic."

"I am not, you went too far this time Kiki!" Growled her friend as they reached her room which looked like a robotics workshop with pieces and parts all around and a few unfinished robots hanging off the wall.

"Wow, now this looks more like a lab." Remarked Dexter looking around while Kiki grimaced and covered her nose.

"It totally stinks of oil."

"That's because it's a workshop, not a beauty parlor!" Snapped Akina with a groan. "This here is where I worked on my own robots before I taught my brother."

"Like, it's totally boring Akito."

"I disagree, it is amazing!" She growled. "Especially since my own robot suit is ten times better than that joke of a suit you have."

"You have your own robot suit? That's astounding." Spoke Dexter with awe.

"Yes, it is easily the best in all of japan." She boasted with Kiki glaring. "I used some of the lightest and less air resistant materials around to make it lean and quick."

"Eh, I think mine's better." Kiki said with a shrug.

"I would love to see them." Spoke Dexter.

"Maybe later, it's getting pretty late."

"Oh! Apologies, I didn't keep track of the time." He said as he looked at his watch. "I better go, this was fun."

"Like totally yeah, we should definitely go out again sometime soon. Just the two of us." smirked Kiki rubbing his head.

"And I'll come with to make sure nothing happens." Akino said as she bonked Kiki on the head.

"OW!" She cried as Dexter blushed.

"O-ok, um ...see you later!" He spoke before rushing out of the room with steam coming out his ears.

"Heh, I think he likes us~"


	129. Minato and A

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Minato and A

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(During the Third Shinobi War)

In the middle of a large forest, Minato Namikaze sighed as he looked at the entrance on the side of a mountain. "Looks like no Kumo-nin are around... Could Iwa have used it and left? Better look for clues... Kushina won't be happy about me being late again."

After the encounter with the Kumo ninjas, Minato found a cave after telling his troops to retreat while he stayed behind. Running a hand through his hair, he walked alone into the cavern, thinking of it as a possible hideout for the enemy forces. He felt dumb when noting it was empty, but he had to be thorough. Knowing Kushina's temper, he wondered what she'd say if he were to stay behind. She was pretty understanding, but the two wanted a child. And because he was picturing her, he didn't notice someone eyeing his round if toned ass.

Behind him was A. As a Kumo shinobi, he has a lot of muscles in a towering seven-foot-tall package. His body was extremely toned and sculpted, like a pro-fighter's. Bulky described him best: muscular legs and arms in a body that showed every bit of pure rippling muscle with an eight-pack set of abs one could grind meat on. Clearly, he was physically stronger than Minato.

Goosebumps of sexual hunger rushed down his spine, settling in his cock and balls. He had to pin Minato down and fuck him until he begged for it, fill him with creamy thick cum, dominate him beneath his muscular body. The more of his cum he pumped into Minato, forced him to swallow and squirted up and out his ass, the more fun the Kumo ninja would have. Beginning to drool, the large ninja stalked Minato. He got hornier at the thought of sinking his throbbing boner into him, feeling his lesser body pinned beneath his own as he penetrated him. His excitement drove him forward, his lust fueled his determination, and his dick strained his pants from getting closer to Minato. He would utterly humiliate and ravage him; it was only a matter of time.

Soon Minato noticed the other man, and A who smirked at him. It put Minato on edge as he got into a stance while the larger ninja's smirk remained in place and his eyes on the Konoha ninja's frame. But then, A brought up both hands in surrender, never losing his smirk. Granted, it didn't put Minato at ease when alone with an enemy, but he tried to at least approach the Fire shinobi nicely. If only so he could get to work on his plan involving the Konoha ninja.

"Relax," A told him. "Name's A. Consider me a fan."

"Says the guy who ambushed me earlier," Minato said, slightly weary.

"True, but you did allow my little bro to live," A grinned, then chuckled darkly. "Must say, you're quite something. However, I'm expecting you to pay your dues."

Minato glared and got his body ready, "You didn't come here with ideas of a good time, then."

"Who says I did not?" A licked his lips and brought up his fists.

"Shit..." Minato got the message and would have brought out one of his special kunai, had he not already used them all, meaning he needed to rely on his natural skill and techniques. A smirked and let out a battle cry before he lunged at Minato and swung, making the blond duck and push the other fist away before it made an impact. Then A brought the first fist back down as Minato jumped back, watching he broke into the floor with ease.

"Come on, if you run, it won't be so fun."

"Running isn't my style." Minato back flipped and propelled himself using the wall and slammed his fist against A's cheek, which just made the shinobi smirk and grabbed Minato's wrist in a tight grip.

He was flipped overheard and A laughed, "Now, do make this fun!" he extended his arms to the side, welcoming the next attack.

Minato charged forward and tried to punch A's face, to which A replies by side-stepping the strike and smirking. Growling, Minato kicked him in the gut, but as his shin sunk into A's toned abs, the lightning shinobi tanked to his attack. And the bigger ninja chuckled through his nose before returning the strike with a punch. Grunting, Minato stepped back and held a sore jaw, but didn't let that distract him. Staring at A, he kneed him in the gut, but A didn't even flinch. In fact, A just let Minato kick him over and over, and the blond started to groan and pant. The more he attacked A, the more tired he got. It was like kicking a large piece of meat. But instead of tenderizing A's muscles, each of Minato's kicks got him harder.

Noticing the bulge on his enemy's pants, Minato stepped back with a blush and a disgusted look on his face, "Sick bastard..." he panted, feeling sweat drip down his brow.

"Worry not, I'll teach you how good it feels to get beat up," A rolled around a shoulder as he said that. "Actually, it may be just me. I can take physical attacks. So, keep going, your resistance only makes me harder and tougher to beat." Thus, he let the smaller blond kick him more. Angrier and thinking he can hurt A enough, Minato only managed to waste his energies. And the more he attacked, the slower he became and the more ragged his panting got until he couldn't even stand up straight anymore and fell on one knee.

"D-Dammit..." he cursed before A sucker-punched him hard enough to send him deeper into the cave. Minato saw stars as crashed on a wall and then rolled onto the floor while A walked in, admiring his features.

"Yes, your struggling got me hard!" he laughed out loud, took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor before he started rubbing his bulge with a hand, "I can't wait for the main event! Thanks, you're making this real fun!"

Minato ground his teeth. "Crap… you're strong, I'll give you that." He smirked back and readied himself for another strike.

A laughed again and ran right at him with his sights once again aimed at the Fire shinobi. Then, Minato jumped at the taller shinobi for a final clash. However, he forgot the most important detail, A was fast without the need of seals. The Kumo ninja zipped in a flash of lightning to the side and watched Minato miss his mark.

The smaller blond man's face showed the horror of realizing his mistake. A laughed louder and punched Minato. The Konoha ninja crashed on the cave floor, sprawled for the moment it took him to regain his breathing. When the smaller shinobi sucked in enough air, he groaned and held his sore jaw while his legs shook. "Dammit… that hurt like a mother…" he gasped when A stood before him. "Well, so this is it…" the Lightning shinobi smirked as he lowered a hand. "Fuck me…"

"Oh don't worry, I will." he grabbed Minato by the hair and picked him up by it, making Minato hiss in pain. "But there's more to it than that."

"I... highly doubt that." groaned Minato while glancing at A's bulge, discretely stunned and shocked while quickly going over the size in his mind, blushing since it was way bigger than his own.

"You got quite a good face, so cute and girly." A said and pushed Minato against his crotch. The Konoha shinobi grunted as the Kumo ninja's cock rested on his face while his screams of disgust were muffled by the bigger man's dark balls, "And my little friend seems to love your features." A groaned as he rubbed Minato's face all over his cock, sliding the shaft over his mouth and nose, the potent stench of his manly musk hit Minato's nostrils, making them burn. The fire shinobi was unused to smelling cock and he was already gagging from the potency as if he was already deepthroating A's cock. The larger ninja sped up his bucking, moving his enemy's head up and down and enjoying his screams of shame over his dick, vibrating the meat stick. He made sure to smack his pelvis on Minato's face, making audible slapping sounds over the muffled cries of the other ninja.

And as his dick throbbed, so did Minato's. A's powerful smell was making his head spin in a good way. His smaller cock adorned with small curls of pubic hair twitched and leaked precum. A was such an alpha male he had his fellow blond hot and bothered by his smell. Minato could tell was getting close and it was confirmed when he felt two strong hands on the back of his head. Humping his face harder, the Kumo shinobi threw away all restraints and laughed. He made sure to smear the smaller ninja's face all over his pants, which got so drenched with his own precum they stained the spiky haired sissy's face.

"I'll bet you can't wait to see what I really look like under there." taunted A with Minato wanting to speak up, but the scent was making it hard to make words as A pulled his head back and made him look up at him. "Tell the truth."

"I... I wouldn't..." Minato trailed off while looking at the bulge. He felt his mouth grow dry, making him lick his lips without meaning to, much to A's satisfaction.

"Go ahead, I'll let you let it out yourself and you can take a look for yourself."

Subconsciously, Minato did as asked and then gaped when he finally saw A's throbbing erection, which doubled his in length and thickness, "Fuck… you're big…" He chuckled nervously as he had an idea of what was on the Lightning shinobi's mind. He had never done it with a male before, but the musky scent from the larger shinobi's dick made his head slowly spin in a good way. He grabbed the cock by the base with a hand, surprised at its warmth. Without thinking as precum drizzles from the tip, he hesitated but still opened his mouth to take a lick.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" A smirked, making Minato feel ashamed, but the scent of the larger man's musk has the effeminate shinobi in a trance.

"What's with this... dick...?" Minato asked and licked the tip again, then swirled his tongue around the cockhead.

"It's a gift," A said. "Not a bloodline, but it works and got me plenty of lovers. Too bad none of them last long, but you... Well..."

Minato listened as he kept on rolling his taste buds around the tip, "I... I can... try to... see what it's like... to... taste more." He said before he finally took it in and sucked the wonderful dick.

A smirked approvingly as he rolled his hips into Minato's inexperienced mouth. While the prick was rather big, the Fire shinobi tried his best to suck on the tip. The salty liquid in his mouth and strong scent the flesh emanated had him wanting more. His tongue swirled around the tip to get more of the Lightning shinobi's taste. As he sucked harder and took the dick deep into his throat. Minato recalled a few times he experimented with Kushina and a strap-on and wondered if any son of his would be into such kinks. His dick pulsed as he thought on what it'd be like to take the well-hung lightning ninja like a cheap whore as he did the fake cock his redhead wife used.

However, the cock was so big he started to choke on it, so A pulled Minato's head back with a thick line of drool between his lips and the cockhead, "Such a nice face-pussy!" chuckled A while Minato took in some air before the other shinobi looked at the bulge in Minato's pants and smirked wider. "You're getting off from sucking a bigger dick than yours? And here I thought you were some big shot."

Minato blushed, only to find himself pushed on his back while A pulled out a kunai, which put on Minato on edge, only for A to crouch down and use it to start cutting their clothes apart. A laughed approvingly when he saw Minato's puckered asshole, tight as if untouched like a virgin, yet twitching for something to be in it. The smaller shinobi was shivering as he wondered what it would be like to have A's tasty dick inside him. He has never had a male in him, only Kushina with their toys, but his instincts to submit to those stronger than him told Minato to let the Lightning shinobi have his way with his asshole. While he didn't know what it was going to be like, he felt his dick trembling in excitement as A positioned himself.

Rolling his cockhead on the Fire shinobi's pink crevice, A watched his soon to be bitch's fit chest and slim form with a smirk. He started to push in, and Minato grunted as the tip spread his hole. Its thickness and the combination of precum and saliva as lube made it bearable for him. A clenched his buttocks when his dick finally pierced the tight asshole with the smaller shinobi's natural warmth caressing his length. Minato let out a girly, slutty gasp and his innards applied more pressure on the larger male's tool, making it slightly painful for A to slide in, yet still pleasurable. Minato saw a bulge start to grow in his stomach as A slid deeper and deeper in. As A wormed his dick further in, Minato let out a deep guttural needy moan like a whore as he stopped caring he was fucked by an enemy.

"Oh… fuck! FUCK! FUUUUCK!" Minato cried out once A was fully sheathed between his legs, which he wrapped around his lover and master's waist.

"Ooooh! This is better than I thought!" grunted A while reaching down to hold Minato's wrists down and felt his dick harden inside, which Minato felt. "This is the ass of a natural cum hungry whore!" Minato groaned as he felt A slowly pull back, the bulge still in him as A only pulled back halfway. "It's like you've been waiting for someone bigger than you to do this." taunted A while looking at Minato's rock-hard dick and chuckled. "If this is what you used on your wife, I'll bet she's starved for a real man's dick."

Minato held A close to his body in a desperate hug as the other man started to lose control and pound the tight, warm ass hard, "Ah, ah!" Minato tilted his head back in ecstasy as A thrust holding Minato's body close to his own, "Ah, fuck! Fuck, ah, hah!"

"Hey, tell me!" A said as he held Minato by his fit ass. "How does it feel to have a real cock in you!?"

"Great!" the Fire shinobi exclaimed, giving in to the lust easily. "It's better than anything!"

"Damn right, and you'll be a fine sleeve for it, bitch!" A roared and sped up.

Minato's body jolted with every thrust as his face was buried in A's iron-hard pecs. A grinned and thrust harder, causing Minato to exclaim with a fucked silly smile on his face. He felt his dick slap on the washboard abs of his lover and moaned and panted louder and louder in pleasure as the sounds of their bodies slapping roughly echo in the cave. As he got drunk in pleasure and A enjoyed the smaller cock patting his abs with every thrust, the bulge in Minato's stomach moved back and forth, massaging his innards and crushing his sweet spot. A enjoyed Minato's tight hole, but mostly his cries of ecstasy. "Please, more... let me... feel more!" Minato cried as his tongue flopped out, his pupils becoming hearts.

"Then taste this..." A leaned down and kissed Minato, pulling the Fire shinobi's face to his by tightening the hug. Then the Lightning shinobi slipped into the smaller shinobi's mouth, opening Minato's mouth as much as he could. Minato moaned and tightened his leg lock, moving his hips to match A's moves as they fell into a rhythm. A groaned in pleasure and rammed his cock in harder, his own climax drawing near. Feeling Minato's dick slide up and down his abs while his bare ass smacked on the Lightning shinobi's thighs pushed the dominant male closer to his orgasm. Minato grinned when feeling his lover roll his hips, stirring his insides while thrusting into him.

Minato broke the kiss to howl like a bitch in heat as his innards clamped onto A's thick dickm "Y-Yeah, keep going, you stud! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Oh yes! Cum-cumming!" Minato tilted his head down and screamed in pleasure as he splattered his chest and face with his own spunk. He smiled with his tongue hanging out loosely as another stream of cum blasted his face. A groaned as he slammed his cock in as hard as he could. He filled Minato's bowels with his cum, thrusting five more times to milk out every drop. The two lied down in their afterglow, panting hard. A slumped on top of Minato, releasing his grip on the Fire shinobi's body, though the Konoha ninja hugged him close while shuddering under the Lightning shinobi's body from the pleasure. To be pinned down by the Lightning shinobi's body relaxed him in his afterglow.

Once the larger male recovered his breath, A pulled out of Minato, a thick line of seed linking the Fire shinobi's asshole to the stronger shinobi's cockhead. A looked down at Minato and leaned down to lick his cum off his face, enjoying the taste and cleaning him. Once he scooped all the cum from the numb-minded Fire shinobi, he slid his tongue into Minato's mouth, their tongues dancing for dominance the smaller ninja gave to A. Minato wrapped his arms around A's neck as both moaned into the kiss. The Konoha ninja sucked on his lover's tongue, tasting his seed.

A then pulled back, licking Minato's lips one last time before sitting up, "Now, to see if you can really keep up."

The smaller shinobi moaned when A's bigger cock rubbed his, and thus he bucked his hips against his, "Yes... I want more... need more"

Their cocks grew hard as A said, "You really enjoyed yourself. You're quite a good bitch and kept my dick warm, but you're not my ideal mate."

Minato grinned, "Well, I can put effort into being compatible with you. " he flipped around, face down on the floor, and lifted his ass, pulling an ass-cheek to spread his hole still dripping cum, " I know of chakra compatibility and I'd say we're close. So, to make us even more compatible and make your perfect bitch... If not me, I'd willingly get a future son of mine to be your sex toy, master."

A grabbed Minato's ass with his hands, grinning, "Making a kid for me, you're a perfect shinobi…" he grunted as he slid his dick into the tight asshole, happy to see that it was as tight as when he first used it, "Let's make sure your offspring is my perfect dick-coat."

Minato smiled as he was penetrated, moaning with his dick pulsing from A brushing his sweet spot, "Y-Yeah! I'm your servant and shall make you a perfect bitch, master!"

"I'll make sure they're a better slut than you!" grunted A while slapping Minato's ass as he slammed in and out, making the blond howl louder in ecstasy. "I'll make sure they don't have to wait to grow up like you, I'll just fuck them senseless as soon as I find them!"

"Oh, Kami yes! I-I'll personally train them to take your giant meaty cock!"

A slapped Minato's ass with his hand, leaving a red mark, "I shall make sure your body learns all it needs for my future naughty little slut!" he held Minato's hips with his hands, leaning down to whisper naughtily to his ear, "I'll fuck him raw at all hours, every day and night. And I shall do so hard even you will feel my cock so deep inside your son as he spits my cum as a good little cum bucket!"

Minato felt another slap on his ass, so he replied, "Ah! Oh y-yes! F-Fuck me good and h-hard all you want! Fuck yeah, your dick's amazing! Give it good to your cum-dump, stud!" Minato smirked at A, thrusting his ass against the other shinobi's crotch in time with his moves, "Pound me good! Oh, h-harder! D-Deeper! Be my son's alpha male! Make him your bitch by fucking me!"

"I'll even dress him up! I'll parade him around my village like a loose slut!" laughed A while reaching down and picking Minato up against him. The lightning shinobi started bouncing his new living sex toy up and down his cock making the blond moan louder. "I'll make it clear to everyone whose bitch he is, and it'll all be thanks to your body he'll inherit!"

"YEEEEESSSSSS!" Minato hissed as he came from his ass.

Grinning lustfully, A grabbed Minato by the chest with his fingers rubbing the Konoha ninja's nipples, turning him on even more. As the Lightning shinobi went to town on the smaller shinobi's asshole, he lifted him, both standing on their knees as A fucked Minato silly. The submissive male moaned loudly as his dick bounced to the dominant shinobi's strikes to his tight ass. Feeling A's balls rub his own, slapping against them to the beat of his pelvis smacking the Konoha ninja's buttocks, the cock-hungry Fire shinobi clenched hard on the dick. As it crushed his prostate, Minato was determined to milk every drop he could get.

The two fucked all night long, they just didn't stop, changing positions with Minato taking A any way they could imagine. He sucked him off while on his knees, with A standing and watching the smaller shinobi slide his mouth up and down his master's throbbing cock. Minato also let him do weird things, like having A rub his dick on the Konoha ninja's pectorals as the Konoha ninja licked its tip hungrily before he was blasted in the face with cum. Anything A asked, Minato did, like letting him slide his larger dick between the Konoha ninja's ass cheeks in a textbook hotdog before cumming all over his back.

"Look at you, you've become a part of my dick!" he laughed, pumping his dick in and out while the Fire shinobi's body jolts with every stab to his prostate. "Remember its shape, taste, and smell well, because your son will be attached to it for the rest of his life!" He started to rotate his hips, stirring Minato's insides and turning his mind into mush with his cock. He hugged him in a tight bearhug, keeping his limp-bodied slut close, and asked for a request, "Come on, say you love your master's cock! Beg for it! You know you want to!"

Minato did not disappoint, "Co-cock... Master's cock... I want it! I-I want it! Cock, harder!" he yelled, his eyes glazed as a lustful smile spread on his face. Wrapping his arms around A's neck, he pressed his body closer while working a rhythm with his own hips, helping A's pelvis to smack his ass easier.

"That's a good slut..." A said with a grin as he held Minato close, filling his ass with more cum as the night went on with him fucking the Konoha ninja into utter submission. Pulling Minato close with a hand on the back of his spiky-haired head, he kissed the Fire shinobi deeply, shoving his tongue past his tonsils. The Konoha ninja melted as he submitted to his master. He spent all night letting him pull humiliating and degrading sex poses with him and loved it. Being held up by his thighs while his dick and cum-stained chest were exposed with A fucking him hard from behind was fun. And it was a lot more fun riding A cowgirl style while shouting obscene words about how much of a cock-hungry slut he was with his master jerking him off to taste Minato's cum in his opened mouth.

(After a whole night of tireless fucking)

Once it was morning, Minato rested face down on his master's chest as he used the man's body as a bed, A's cock still in him, and asked in their shared afterglow, "Wanna go again?"

A chortled, "You're insatiable... I love it! But first, we need a good story for you to stay."

"Sure..."

Later, at Konoha, Minato told said lie to his wife, "Are you sure, Minato?" Kushina asked in confusion while at their house.

Minato nodded, "Yeah, we made some agreements that could lead to a proper relationship between our villages in the future. I'll stay some time at Kumo and he'll come here to Konoha to talk about that. However, it's something we'll have to do in private to avoid spies and potential extremists from knowing of this alliance."

"I just never thought you'd be so busy," she was sad, but smiled regardless. "Anyway, keep coming back. I am looking forward to having a boy."

"Indeed, now sleep well," Minato said as he exited his house.

Upon arriving at Kumo, he immediately hugged A in the room of a small love hotel, holding him tight to not fall from how horny he felt from having him sink his fingers into his ass flesh.

"You took too long," A told him with a smirk.

Minato kissed him deeply, "I will make it up to you, master."

A grinned as he stripped Minato down, revealing him to wear a pink thong, "Then get on your knees."

"As you wish, master," Minato said with glazed eyes.

(Years later at A's house after he turned Naruto into his sissy bitch boy in chapter 109)

A was nude, seated on his living room's couch, legs spread for his dick to be tended to, "I love this part." A watched a video of past events with the sissy Hokage playing and having his body played with by the larger and manlier Raikage.

Meanwhile, Naruto, equally nude, was on his knees sucking A off. His lips were on A's cock in a tight ring, the suction made them look like a duck bill. He fondled his master's balls with a hand and jerked the parts not in his mouth with the other. His tongue swirled all around and under A's dick as he bobbed his head up and down, twirling it around the urethra while he swallowed as much of it as he could until his head is held down by A's hand. Naruto's nose was firmly pressed on the Kumo ninja's pelvis as A let a grunt of delight and came down Naruto's throat, thick loads of dick-slime bulged his neck until he was done.

Popping his dick out loudly with a wet suction sound, A rubs his length on Naruto's face. "You're getting better, Naruto. Far better than Princess."

"I gotta..." Naruto said as he jacked the dick, licking its underside wildly. "I can't let my dad...slurp...outdo me when...lick...it comes to your dick, master."

"You're just like him, but got your mother's ass," A laughed. "But worry not, you are the best. You've certainly been made to be my dick-sleeve."

"Good to know..." The dazed boy said as he pulled back and then asked, licking the string of cum and saliva connecting his lips to the tip. "Anything else, master?"

A smirked as the cum-soaked fun got started.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	130. Alliance of Amazons and Izuku part 3

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Alliance of Amazons and Izuku part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Izuku, today you're going on a trip." Mt. Lady said with a grin as Izuku gulped nervously.

"Is this like the time Ms. Joke tried to take me to the beach?"

"No."

"What about the time Uwabami tried to talk me into a n-n-nude magazine?" He stuttered, turning red.

"NO! It's not!" Growled the hero in annoyance. 'Why did she try to do that, only we should get to see him nude!'

"W-What about the time Midnight tried to take me to that adult sto-"

"No! You're going to prison!" She cut him off with Izuku paling with a slack jaw.

"P-P-Prison?! W-What for?! I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Oh for the love of- you're not in trouble! You're going there to learn how they work, sometimes heroes are called in where there is a prison riot or jailbreak." She sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose as Izuku felt it click and sighed in relief. "Besides, if anyone would go to prison, it'd probably be us." she muttered to herself.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." Chuckled Izuku bashfully while Mt. Lady shook her head.

"And we're gonna go to the biggest one of them around." she smirked. "Tartarus."

"W-W-W-What?! T-Tartarus?!" He cried out in shock. "The maximum prison for all kinds of extremely dangerous supervillains?!"

"Yep, go big or go home, that's what I always say!" She laughed happily. "So, you ready to go into the place that holds the most dangerous people on the planet?"

Izuku gulped hearing that while feeling himself get butterflies, but made a fist and nodded with conviction. "Yes."

"You sure?" Grinned the woman leaning over to whisper. "If you have cold feet, we could skip this altogether for a little date~"

"I-I-I'm sure, really!" He cried out with a blush, making her pout a bit. "I need to get use to being near more villains if I can be a hero. A real hero can be surrounded by them and stand tall, which means I need to get to it and start now."

"Ok, ok, well, get ready to go, there will be a guard there that will show you around a bit, I'm not going to be able to be there for the first half of the tour, I have a few things to take care of here." She sighed while crossing her arms. "Apparently they need me on a sudden change in patrol duty around the east side of the city, a few of the rookie heroes caught a cold and can't come in. Frankly it sounds more like them trying to play hookie."

'After the last time we hung out together at her place, she didn't seem too far off from doing the same.' He thought with a sweatdrop. "So...I'm going to be in Tartarus all by myself?"

"Well until I can come on back yes." She replied as the two walked down the street before patting him on the back. "Don't worry, with the prison's security system being the top of the line, you won't have to worry about a prison break anytime soon." She said as she shook her head. "Besides, I heard they caught a few new prisoners so you'll be able to witness them processing villains yourself."

Izuku did admit that sounded interesting, and something to put in his notes, and felt the world around them pass by quick as they boarded a bus and went over a long bridge away from the city and to a walled off prison that had numerous guards around with two at the end checking any vehicles coming in. 'Wow, we got here faster than I thought.'

"Reason for visiting?" Asked the guard as Mt. Lady held out her hero license for checking.

"I'm here to show my intern how the system works so he can understand some of the kinds of villains you have locked up here."

"Hmmmm, everything seems in order, but I do hope you know we won't be able to give you access to the higher level cells, right?"

"I know that, and we don't need to see them for Izuku to get the gist of it all."

"Well be careful, proceed ahead and head through the main entrance."

"Alright, go ahead Izuku, and remember, be careful." Mt. Lady said as he nodded.

"I'll do my best to make you proud."

"Good, and if you learn alot there might be a reward for you later~" She winked as he blushed and watched the bus drive off while he gulped and looked at the entrance and clenched his hands.

'You can do this, it's another step to becoming a hero.' He thought as he passed through the gates. 'Besides, this is a secure prison, nothing bad is going to happen.'

(Elsewhere)

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it!" Growled a familiar figure as he crawled through the ventilation shaft. "I'm not gonna be caged up like an animal! Not when the vengeance in me is burning too much!"

As he moved over a vent a light shone on him to reveal Kashima Ocurio, the villain who's quirk had made several female heroes fall madly in love with Izuku. Due to his quirk and his violent behavior he had been sentenced to prison at Tartarus.

"All I wanted was women to dote and do whatever I said, no matter what, whenever I asked, and THIS is how I end up? Fuck that! I'm gonna get out of here, wait and bide my time, THEN try again! And when I've gathered an army, I'm going to make that brat suffer! It should be ME getting pressed up against Mt. Lady's huge ass!" He growled in anger as he kept crawling. "Oh when I get my hands on him he's dead! My damn quirk gave him my dream, MINE! Oh I will make him pay, he will suffer!"

But as he crawled, he didn't realize he was heading over to the woman's side of the prison while Izuku was being shown around by a guard.

"So, over here is where we keep our gear in case the prisoners get rowdy, there are several areas like this around the prison, in the event of a lockdown only the guards can get in or out of it."

"Wow."

"And down this hall is one of the spots that has a computer that showcases off the identities and quirks of every single prisoner here. But unless you have high access, it is off limits to everyone unless of an extreme emergency." He said as Izuku nodded and began to write down some notes. "Ah, sorry, you can't do that, you can't write this down, a prisoner or villain might get their hands on it and use the information against us."

"Oh! Sorry, it's a habit of mine. I have a tendency to write down notes I feel might be useful." bowed Izuku while ripping the page out and crumpled it.

"It's fine. Now then, would you like to see where we process our new inmates? Recently a few heroes busted a big get together and caught some high profile criminals."

"I'd love to!" He spoke with excitement.

"Great, follow me, they're being processed in the women's section of the prison." He said as Izuku nodded.

"Cool. So...do you only house extremely dangerous criminals here?"

"Well, not exactly, we also house lower risk criminals due to extreme circumstances, like the prisoners from the USJ incident. Due to their connection with the teleporting villain they're being detained here until we've caught him." He replied with Izuku recalling that event and gained a serious expression. "They're not much of a threat compared to others, but they are still housed with the other female inmates. Criminals or not, we're not gonna let all of them mingle without any limits otherwise it'll just drive them to do something worse."

"Ah, that makes sense I guess, so how many prisoners are here?" He asked as they kept walking, unaware of the figure above them in the vents.

"Close to 1500, but that's something we try not to be clear on." He said as Izuku nodded. "Now then, we're almost at the processing station, now I'm going to have to ask you not to stare, ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, and do not interact with the prisoners, ok?" He said as they came up to a large pane of glass that let them view into a white room with several women in it. "It's like tapping the glass on a fish tank."

"Yes sir." he said before his eyes went wide as he recognized one of the women. "Oh no ...not her."

"What is it?"

"I-I know her, Toga…" He muttered seeing the girl giving two peace signs at the camera while getting her picture taken with a chuckle.

"Ah, so you know she was in the league of villains, right?"

"Yes, but I also knew her before that." He spoke looking down sadly. "Well, not so much knew, but she use to be a student at my school before I got into UA."

"Really? Wow, small world, huh? Well, we caught her meeting with these two, we suspect a possible connection with the quirk liberation army."

"The what?"

"Yeah, it's a group way before your time kid, a nutjob group who thinks quirks should be unregulated, more of a cult than anything." The guard said as they looked in to see a blue skinned woman with purple hair who's eyes had black scila and green irises, she was wearing a black dress with a red jacket with a black fur collar on it. "This lady is Chitose Kizuki, apparently she's a journalist for them who was meeting up with Himiko Toga to discuss either an alliance, or some kind of interview. She just said when we brought her in that 'spreading the truth works so well face to face, and some journalists must help carry the truth even if they get caught' or something like that."

Said woman smiled casually at the camera while giving a wink.

"Wow..and what about the short one, is she even an adult?" Izuku asked as he looked at the smaller figure.

"Contrary to her appearance, yes, she's 21. Any minors who are considered extremely dangerous are put under house arrest, but if you ask me, if they're old enough to misuse their quirks and cause a lot of trouble, they should be considered adults." He said with a sigh. "This one, on the other hand is apparently a low level villain, she and her partner record petty crimes and posts them to youtube, I think the league of villains and quirk liberation army were going to use them for publicity. Her name is Manami Aiba, but when we brought her in she called herself La Brava"

Izuku looked at the short woman, who looked like a normal young girl with raspberry pink hair styled in two pigtails with a bang in the center of her head wearing a big white bow at her neck, matching the thick gloves she wore, an indigo shirt with large buttons and long, upturned frilly sleeve cuffs, and a pair of white, pinstriped pants which were very poofy, making her legs seem bigger than they were. She sported several heart motifs, such as heart earrings, heart-shaped buckles on the two thin, golden belts around her waist, and a wide heart design over the tops of her legs. She also has some dark tights on underneath her pants, over which she wears a pair of shiny high-heeled boots. Overall she resembled a little girl trying to look like a grown up. Said woman held the prisoner number over her head so it was seen before getting her picture taken.

"I'm innocent, let me go, this is all a misunderstanding!"

"So… what's going to happen to them?" He asked curiously.

"Well we're gonna see what info we can get out of them as best as possible, then they'll be sentenced for their crimes which vary, so Manami has a higher chance at getting out sooner than the others."

"I'm guessing the video recordings lead the police straight to her?"

"More or less, but due to her lack of any real crime she'll most likely be sentenced to community service."

"Please let me go!" She pleaded out while making her eyes bigger and lip tremble, tugging at Izuku's chest before she was lead away to the side.

"Don't let it get to you. We get tons of criminals say the same thing, but the evidence speaks for itself." He said as he shook his head. "Also you might wanna stay here, the next part is the most dangerous, searching for contraband and making them wear their new prison uniform."

Izuju blushed hearing that while the next woman brought it was growling and struggling in a straight jacket.

"LET GO OF ME YOU POLICE FUCKS!" Growled a woman in what looked like a purple jumpsuit with long grey hair that looked like dreadlocks, while making her look like Medusa as two guards held her arms behind her back.

"Ma'am, calm down, all you have to do is change into your jumpsuit, do that and you can go back to your cell, ok?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Come on, you can't keep this up, you're in Tartarus, so when you're out of that straight jacket you either cooperate or we will electrocute you and change your clothes by force."

"Nutjobs, huh? This is part of the last batch of USJ villains that we're getting from the court, they've been tried and given their time." Said the guard as the woman just kept yelling obscenities.

"Really? Wow… I guess it took awhile to give them all a trial, huh?" Muttered Izuku while the men made the woman take her photo while one brought over a prison jumpsuit.

"Ok, you know the drill, strip your clothes, we do the strip search, you put on the jumpsuit, ready?"

"I'll rip your head off if you try that!"

"You don't have a choice, we need to check everywhere for contraband."

"YOU ARE NOT STICKING YOUR HAND IN MY ASS!" She roared angrily. She struggled harder and bit on one guard's hands before getting tackled with Izuku flinching and looked away.

"Uh, a-any chance I can step back a little?"

"If you want to look away you can, but this is standard procedure. We have to make sure they aren't bringing in any contraband or weapons, it's nasty but necessary. What do you think is happening to the other three in the other room? We have a few other rooms where they're done witht eh strip search if you want to go to them."

"Uh, I think I'd like that, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, right over here." He said as he led Izuku to a pane of glass next to them to show a woman with brown hair in pigtails that was halfway through putting on an orange jumpsuit.

Izuku blushed seeing some of her cleavage showing before the front was zipped up while looking right in the woman's eyes through the glass.

"Alright you jerks, I know you can see me, so what now?"

The guard next to Izuku picked up a microphone attached to the wall by a cord and cleared his throat. "Now you will be asked several questions and wait, we are preparing a cell for you as we speak."

"Well hurry it up, it's freezing in here."

"Alright. What is your name, and do you know why you are here?"

"My name ain't none of your business, and I'm here to get a haircut." She remarked sarcastically while crossing her arms.

"Your name, and you are not wrong, your quirk relies on your hair, so we will be shaving your head." He replied, making the girl's eyes widen in horror.

"You son of a-!"

"However, if you comply with us, we may be able to keep just enough left so you feel comfortable, but it's your call."

"I'm not losing any of my hair! You can't just do ta-"

"Yes, we can. We also have authority to put you in a straight jacket 24/7, and we will do that if we have too. You lost your right to complain about your hair when you ended up in here." Spoke the guard while the woman scowled at him with clenched hands. "So, will you comply?"

"...I don't like it damn it." She growled in anger.

"No one does. Now then, what is your name and do you know why you're here?"

"Just call me FireAnt, and I'm here because I got caught."

"Yes, because you attacked a school in hopes of murdering children."

"No, I attacked because it was either do that or die! You don't say no to the league of villains idiot! Plus I wanted to kill All Might!" She tapped at the glass. "That smug arrogant jackass has been asking to get knocked off his high horse since day one!"

"Alright, now do you know how long you're going to be staying in our fine establishment?"

"How should I know? I'm not the one in charge here."

"Really, did you listen to nothing during your court case? You're going to be here for twenty years."

"Aw come on! I already got my ass beat by that damn Eraserhead! Isn't that punishment enough?"

"No, and that is all, the guards will collect you momentarily."

"Oh you bastard!"

"So, what did you think Midoriya? A real nut case, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that." He admitted rubbing the side of his head. "I mean, she did help attack us, and did have a grudge on All Might, but she did seem honest about not wanting to kill." He pointed out.

"Thank you! At least someone understands!"

"Oh, shit, mikes still on." Said the guard before leading Izuku away to another glass pane. "They may seem like that, but if they had any common sense they would have tried doing something productive with their lives."

"Maybe, but a few have the be victims of circumstance, right? Don't 69% of villains have mutation quirks? Maybe society shunned them and they saw this as their only outlet?"

"They still tried to kill people, not really much wiggle room there for excuses." Remarked the guard as they stopped in front of the pane. "Besides, it's a guard's job to just make sure they're locked up and they don't get out, we don't ask too many questions."

"Hey, how long am I going to be here? Also, this jumpsuit isn't big enough for my arms!"

"It'll have to do for the time being until we get a larger size, you'll just have to endure it for now."

"Can't I just rip the sleeves off?" Asked the woman who had slightly reddish brown hair with part of it covering her left eye while having a purple ring around her visible eye that had a line attached to it going down the side of her head and the orange jumpsuit on, minus the fact her large overly hairy and puffy arms were stuck in the sleeves.

"No, that would be destruction of prison property. We should get a new shipment of jumpsuits in about a month or so."

"Then how the heck am I supposed to move with this tiny ass suit on?"

"That is not my problem."

"Asshole!" She declared as Kashima rubbed his chin in the vent.

"Hmmm, I think I have a plan in mind…." He chuckled with an evil grin. "If making heroes go crazy for him, why not make some who is dangerous, murderous and already crazy love him?"

Izuku watched as the woman was lead out and turned to the guard. "Are we going to see another part of the prison?"

"Yes, up next is the dining hall." He said before hearing a buzz on his radio. "Hold on." he pulled it up next to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, one of the prisoners in the men's section seems to be missing, we're going into level one lockdown, get to your station pronto."

"Crap." he turned to Izuku and cleared his throat. "Seems there's been a slight change in plans."

"Really? What is it?" He asked before an alarm began to go off.

"One of our prisoners is missing, luckily it was one of the lower risk prisoners, but still we're going into lockdown." He spoke while pulling out his pistol. "Please come with me, I'll need to lead you to an area for safety reasons since you're not an official hero."

"Alright." Izuku said with a nod as they began to head down the hall, unaware of the villain following them in the vents. "How long do you think this will last?"

"Well some of them can get pretty scrappy, but if it's one of the lower risk ones, we should find them in the next half hour at most." He said as Izuku nodded. "In the meantime most of the guards will be combing the mens wing of the prison, also the shutters have closed down on any doors leading outside so no one is getting in or out."

'I wish I could help, but if it's the rules, I should just listen and let them do their jobs.' He thought before the guard stopped at a metal door.

"Here we go, you should be safe here."

"Thank you sir?" He bowed before getting let inside. As the door shut behind him he froze, seeing that he wasn't alone. By that we mean he was looking at the six new female inmates, all in prison suits, who took notice of him. "H-Hey? I think you put me in the wrong room!" He called as he tried to open the door.

"Well well well~" Sang Toga with her hands behind her head while smirking. "Fancy seeing you again Izu-kun~"

"Hello?!" He called as he banged on the door a little bit harder.

"Come on, aren't you gonna come and give me some sugar~?" She teased walking over while Izuku panicked and paled.

"S-Stay back!" He said as he backed away nervously.

"Hey… don't I know you from somewhere?" Asked the woman with grey dreadlocks.

"N-Nope, I'm...uh...just the kinda person with that face." He spoke while grabbing the knob. 'Come on come on! Why are they in here with me?!'

"Wait...yeah! You were at UA!" She shouted with a frown, making Kizuki perk up.

"Really? Interesting, I think I have some questions for you!" She smiled walking over while Izuku gulped. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Shouted a voice as the vent above them was kicked open. "I've got you right where I want you!"

"Wait, what?! YOU!"

"Yes, it is I, your arch nemesis! You ruined my life, now prepare to pay!" He called as his hands began to glow.

"Oh crap!" He turned to the door and held his hand out with his fingers ready to flick. "Not this time!" Before focusing his power and flicked, sending a strong shockwave right at the door, which caused it to bend backwards, but it didn't break and caused the rest of the energy to bounce back and send him flying back and hit the opposite wall. "AH!"

"Alright, time for you to pay! If you thought you got off lucky before then you're about to be in hell!" The man thrust his hands out and caused a beam to go out, which happened to reach across the girls and Izuku, but due to the height, the man wasn't touched by it while the girls were confused as hell. As the last of the light hit Izuku he chuckled evilly. "Have fun with him girls, hahahahahahaha!"

"What the hell did he do to us?!" Yelled FireAnt as the man crawled back through the vent. "Hey! Get back you damn midget!"

"Ugh, I feel kind of weird…" Muttered the woman with the purple beast arms. "Hey, greenie, who was that?"

"Ow ...pretty birds." Spoke Izuku with his eyes swirling.

"Welp, he's out of it." Said FireAnt as she looked at him before feeling strange.

"Aw, I guess I'll help him." Grinned Toga walkin over and sat down next to Izuku while rubbing his head. "There there Izu-kun, you'll be fine, until I try some of your blood, then you'll be better than fine~" She said as she licked her lips hungrily.

"Hey, easy there vampire, back off." Said the grey haired woman with a frown. "You can get your rocks off with him AFTER we get out." She walked over and crouched down before making Izuku look her in the eyes as he came out of it. "Alright kid, talk. You're one of the brats from UA, aren't you? I remember you because your hair stands out, and especially when I saw how you handled a few of my pals with some of your friends on that boat."

"Y-Yes, I am, but I have to go, now, before it starts!" He spoke standing up and moved to the door, but was cut off by Kizuki who kept smiling.

"My my mr. Midoriya, you seem awfully pale." She moved closer as he backed up. "This means either A, you're shy when surrounded by girls, B, you're not used to being outnumbered like this, or C, you know something big about that man and what he just did, which is it?"

"A-A mix of the first and second…" He said as he tried to shimy towards the door.

"Aww, Izu-kun is shy, that's so cute~" Sang Toga looking hungry in her eyes making Izuku shiver before he was blocked by the girl with large arms with a frown.

"You're not gonna get out of here." She walked over and looked down at him. "That door is locked shut, we all tried it when they shoved us in here over some jailbreak, which means no one is getting IN or OUT, you know what that means?"

"Uh...we all sit quietly and wait for them to come back?" He suggested with a shaking smile as his eyes darted around.

"Nope, guess again hero!"

'Come on, there has to be a way out of here, I mean Kashima got in, ri- the vents!' He thought looking up, only to find himself yanked back by the woman with grey hair with a frown.

"Don't even try it, you so much as make a jump and I'll tackle you. You're stuck here with us kid, which means you're all alone."

"H-Hey, come on, this is obviously a mistake! A-And couldn't you use this chance to escape?" 'I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need them to get as far away as possible before the quirk takes effect!'

"After how much we got our asses kicked from that stunt? No way." Frowned FireAnt moving over. "Do you know how humiliating it felt to get beaten down by ONE hero, and a bunch of heroes in training?"

"I-In all fairness you only got beat by Aizawa sensei?" He said nervously as he tried to back away before finding himself in a corner.

"That don't make it any better squirt." Growled the woman with the large arms, growling as she tugged at the sleeves. "Damn suit!" She roared before tearing the sleaves off. "Damn assholes couldn't even give me a good uniform!"

"Please, you think that's bad? Those assholes were going to shave my head before the alarm went off!" Growled FireAnt while forming two sharp points with her hair. "No ones shaves this do, nobody!"

"Wait! You can use your quirk…. Ha! While we were changing they took off those quirk canceling collars, and due to the prison break they must have forgotten to put them back on, we can bust out of here!" Laughed the large armed girl while clenching her hands and went to the door. "Thanks for weakening the door greenie, you made it easier."

'Crap!' He thought as she swung her fist and made contact, only to go flying back like him and slammed into the wall. 'Wait, what?'

"Please, it's not going to work like that, you need to use your brain." Said Kizuki as she approached the door and began to touch it. "If this boy couldn't break it after making a dent, it means this metal must be a special kind that repels kinetic energy for quirk users who rely on brute force."

"Well then what do you suggest, huh?!"

"Simple, I'm using my quirk to turn the door into a bomb." She smirked rubbing it all over before stepping back. "You may want to shield your eyes."

"What?!" The others cried before the door exploded and flew off it's hinges.

"See? Using your mind is much better than your arms." She said, only for Izuku to bolt out the door as fast as he could.

"Izu-kun wait for me!" Called Toga before running out after him. "Let's go find a nice sharp knife together!"

"Ha! Freedom bitches!" Laughed the grey haired woman running out.

"I'm outta here!" Called FireAnt as she ran out before feeling a strange feeling in her chest. She turned the way Izuku and Toga ran and felt a pull before going the same direction. "I'll find the exit this way." She muttered as the other girls left the room.

"So, Izuku Midoriya, I don't know what it is about him, but I got the feeling I'll find an interesting article waiting to be made lying inside him~" Muttered the reporter with a glint in her eyes as she went the same way, making the grey haired woman look at her confused.

'What the hell is she talking about?' She thought as she scratched her head. 'Do they know where the exit is? Might as well follow, don't wanna get caught by myself.' She thought as began to follow her, also while trying to ignore the feeling in her chest.

This left only two women behind, the shortest of them all sitting down against a wall while holding her knees.

'T-This is it ...prison, I never thought I would end up here, we were good villains!' She thought while the big hairy armed woman looked at her.

"Are you gonna follow?"

"No...if I do that, I'll get in more trouble. I'll stay here."

"You sure? You really wanna stay here and wait for them to lead you to a cell?"

"I don't want them to think I'm like others. If I stay here, maybe they'll go easy on me."

"Really? Do you honestly believe that?"

"Well what other options do I have?!" Frowned Manami.

"You take this chance to book it and don't get caught."

"But...what if I fail?"

"Hey, can't hurt to try, worse case scenario you go back to a cell." Remarked the woman before she headed out the cell without waiting.

'She's right…. I better try my luck!' The short woman got up and took a deep breath before she ran out the cell and looked between left or right. She felt a tugging in her chest before running the way Izuku went. 'To freedom or bust!'

(With Izuku)

'Ok, I just need to find some guards and they can handle this.' He thought as he ran as fast as he could, looking around for any guards. 'I need to get out of here and tell the others! This is bad, very bad!'

"Oh Izu-kun~"

'I don't know if I can handle her, just hearing her call me that is making me run without thinking!' He thought as he began to run a bit faster. 'I need to lose her and find a guard, or at the very least a safe place to hide!'

"Come back, I just wanna get a little taste of your blood~!"

'Nonononono!' He thought as he kept running before spotting a door that was open. He felt hope fill up inside him, but when he saw red lasers turn on across the frame he went wide eyed and started to try and scramble to a stop, only to find himself getting hit by Toga, causing the two to go rolling.

"I got you Izu-kun~!" She laughed as he scrambled to get her off of him. She held on while she wound up straddling him making his face turn red.

'Why did she end up like this on me?!' He thought as Kizuki managed to catch up to them.

"I have you now Izu-kun, now you gotta give me some of your blood, it's only fair~"

"Hold up, he still needs to answer my questions." Spoke Kizuki moving over and crouching near Izuku with a smile. "So what is being a student at UA like? Enclosing? Limiting on your abilities? Or do you feel it has potential to be better if it lets their students be more free with their natural born quirks?"

"I-I don't think now is the time for that." He spoke nodding to Toga who grinned and showed off her teeth while leaning down near his neck making him shiver and turn bright red. 'S-S-She's too close! Too close!'

"You don't mind if I have a taste, right Izu-kun~? Here I go~" She said before biting down softly on his neck. "Nom~"

"Ayi!" He yelped while Kizuki rubbed her chin at the sight.

"So you seem very shy and nervous. Is it just Toga Himiko or girls in general? Would you say you're awkward or just never had much experience with them?"

'No, I'm just more scared of what she'll do to get more blood!' He thought while feeling conflicted on the nibbling, but had to remind himself of the last time they met, which kept him from imagining it was one of the other girls giving him a hickey. "A little help?"

"Sorry, I can't yet, as a journalist I can't interfere, so is this your girlfriend? Are you two lovers torn apart by our restrictive society, doomed to only meet on the battlefield?" She asked as Toga began to bite down a bit harder.

"YEOW!" He let out and tried prying Toga's head off, but she wrapped her arms around him and held tighter as the grey haired woman and FireAnt caught up to them, but stopped at the scene.

"...Is she really trying to get laid right now?!" Cried out FireAnt in disbelief.

"Nutcases like that always look for a reason." Said the grey haired one as she shook her head, thought for some reason she felt a bit annoyed as she watched them.

Izuku groaned feeling blood get licked up while trying to sit up as best as he can, but it was awkward due to the extra weight, right as the last two women arrived on the scene. "C-Can you get her off of me, please?!"

"Wow, bitch is horny." Muttered the large armed woman.

"Um… should we help him?" Asked Manami with a blush at the scene while finding irked for some odd reason with her heart beating quicker.

"Hmmmm, I dunno, that blonde seems pretty attached to him." Said the grey haired one before getting an idea. "Hey, I wonder if we could use him as a captive and bust out of here?"

"Wait, use him as a hostage?"

"Yeah, I mean I doubt they'd shoot at some hero in training, and it'd be easier on us since they're probably on high alert right now."

"Huh… that does make sense, let's try it." Said FireAnt as Izuku's eyes widened.

'Captive?! No, I have to get away from them, I can't stay with them, who knows when the quirk will kick in!' He thought before Toga pulled back with blood around her lips and letting out what sounded like a moan. 'I don't think I could handle that if she wanted something else.'

"Oh yes, it's so good Izu-kun, I want more, I want it all~"

'Definitely couldn't handle it!' He thought as he tried to push her off.

"Hey, quit trying to suck him dry." Spoke FireAnt moving over. "We need him alive to get out of here."

"What? No, all I need is Izu-kun's blood!" She cried as she was pulled off of him, giving Izuku a chance to run.

He got to his feet, but when he turned his path was cut off by the grey haired woman with a smirk.

"You're not going anywhere, except where we go. You just became our hostage."

"W-What? No, that's not going to work, I'm not important enough to be a hostage!" He said nervously as he looked around and saw that he was surrounded on all sides.

"Oh please, you're just what we need." Smirked the large armed woman. "Gorilla Jane isn't going to rot away in this prison!"

"W-Who is that?" He asked nervously, making her growl.

"It's me, idiot!" She snapped. "How the hell can you NOT see why I'm called that?!"

"S-Sorry, my bad!" He said with a gulp as he looked for any way to escape. 'Those lasers don't look like they'll let us pass, which means I could try and make a hole and run, but with my neck bleeding a little, I might pass out, not to mention Toga'll follow me like a bloodhound.'

"C'mon, let me go, I want another taste! Maybe this time I'll let him bleed, he looks so cute all bloody~" Grinned Toga while FireAnt held onto her.

"Forget it Vampira, he's coming with us. We're using him as a meat shield to get out of here safe and sound."

"Yeah, I say we make him walk us to the exit! Hey, let's hold him for ransom too!" Grinned the grey haired woman making Izuku gulp. "We get out of here, get some cash, and we're set to hide out for a while."

"Not bad, I personally want to interview him for a bit more." Kizuki said with a smile, making him gulp nervously.

'None of those sound like good options.'

"M-Maybe it's a bit much." spoke up Manami making them turn to her. "Breaking out's one thing, but they'll just make our sentences worse if we take a hostage."

"Kid, we already made our sentences worse the second we left that room."

"I-I'm not a kid!" She blushed in annoyance.

"Could have fooled me." Said Jane with a deadpan before Izuku bolted towards the small blushing criminal. "Hey grab him!"

'Sorry, but I can't be captured here! I just hope Mt. Lady isn't too worried about me.' He thought as he jumped over the small villain and began to run down the hall.

"After him!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"Comeback Izu-kun!"

(Outside the prison)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S TRAPPED IN THERE?!" Yelled Mt. Lady shaking the head guard like a ragdoll. "I told you to keep an eye on him and you let this happen?!"

"I-It was an accident, I didn't mean to put him in the wrong room!" He spoke while the hero looked beyond pissed.

"When I get him out of there, I'm gonna have you on a flagpole for messing up one job!"

"W-W-Well, there uh… there's a problem with that, we can't." He stuttered nervously. "There was a slight problem and the prison's gone into lockdown phase 2, no one can enter, not even heroes or guards."

"..."

"B-But it won't be for long! After we catch the villain that escaped, then we can input a code alerting the system he's been captured, then it can unlock itself after a certain period of time."

"How much time, and can you at least tell me where he is?" She growled in anger.

"Well at most it would be half an hour, and he was last seen in the woman's part of the prison. But nowhere near the extremely dangerous criminals I can assure you."

"Ok ...not the best place for him to be, but not the worse...can you bring up any of the cameras?" She asked as she rubbed her chin.

"Of course." He said as he pulled up a pad and began to look through the feed. "Ok, he should be right ...here...oh no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frowned Mt. Lady.

"Um ...promise not to get mad?"

"No." She growled as he gulped in fear.

"Ok ...so, you know that safe, secure room I put him in? Well… turns out it was already occupied...by six inmates…"

"...you're making it VERY hard for me to stick to the morals of a hero." She growled.

"Yeah… and it seems like the prisoner that was loose found them and used his quirk on them before leaving… then they escaped?"

"What prisoner are we even dealing with?"

"Um, his file says his name is Kashima Ocurio, it says that you were at his trial? Oh, and that he has a past with Izuku Midoriya." He said as he looked at the pad.

Mt. Lady was silent and wide eyed before facepalming so hard it could be heard all around as she groaned. "Excuse me, I need to make a call." She said before pausing. "Quick question, were the prisoners male or female?"

"All female, they were in the middle of being processed so we didn't have time to cuff them or put the quirk collars on them yet."

"Yeah, I really need to make that call." She said with a groan. "Do you know where he is now?"

"No, not yet at least, sorry."

"Oh you will be later." She walked away from the guards, pulled out her phone, hit a number on speed dial and held it to her ear. "Midnight's not gonna like this."

(Back with Izuku)

"Where did he go?!" FireAnt shouted as she looked around in annoyance, the group having separated when they came to several cross roads. "He can't have gotten too far while bleeding like that." She muttered as she looked around. 'How big is this place, there can't be that many places to hide during a lockdown, right?'

She walked down the hall with her horns at the ready, pondering on how one kid like that could move so fast while injured, which annoyed her, but was also pretty impressive considering how much that blond was sucking on him like a vampire. "I guess the little green bean has some crazy stamina, I wonder what he'd be like in be- wait, what am I saying?! He's a filthy hero!"

As she shook her head with a blush, we cut over to Jane who was huffing as she looked down any corners she saw and made an indent in the wall thanks to her arms out of frustration.

"Damn it, that brat is my one ticket to freedom, where did he run off too?!" She growled in frustration. "If I don't find him, I can kiss freedom goodbye for good and get stuck in this place for good." She muttered as she looked around. "When I find him I'll make sure he won't run away, hell I might not even let him go when I get my ransom, that will teach him!"

She imagined herself holding him in her arms, but she felt her chest beat faster while envisioning him blushing and not criticizing her on them and finding them soft, making her own face blush. 'S-Stop it Jane, that isn't going to happen, he hates you, remember that! Or ...does he?'

Meanwhile the grey haired woman was looking at a small bloodstain on the ground with a grin. She followed the way it was going and spotted another one. "Bingo, run all you want, but it doesn't mean jack with a trail leading me right to you." She chuckled as she followed the trail which led towards the infirmary. 'Soon he'll be all mine and we can leave this hell hole!'

She kept on the trail while imagining what she could do with the money she'd get. 'Maybe a nice house out in the boonies where the cops will never find me, that would be nice, or maybe a nice tropical island~' She imagined herself in a bikini sipping from a martini on a sandy beach looking at the sunset. Suddenly she imagined Izuku walking towards her with a tray of drinks in his hands with a smile. 'Huh, he must train a lot, probably has the workings of some nice muscles under that costume.'

She blushed before shaking her head. 'No, that won't happen, once I get my money I have to let him go ...or do I?'

In the infirmary Izuku sighed in relief as he bandaged up his neck and was drinking some water from the sink. "This should help for the time being. I'm just glad she didn't suck out too much. I might have gone into shock and been in real trouble, but I still am." He thought about Mt. Lady and the others learning of this and blushed. "I don't know how many more I can take. Not to mention what Toga might try first if it starts working on her."

"If what starts working on who?" Came a voice behind him, making him freeze. "You know, for a guy running away you really left a large blood trail."

"Ah!" He jumped while whirling around and hit the sink to see Kizuki standing there with a smirk.

"You sure seem jumpy. Don't worry, I'm just here to find out the truth so the public can know, and now you've got my attention. You know something big, something nice and juicy." She said as she sat down at the bed next to him. "I wouldn't run if I were you, the area around us is currently a minefield."

'I can't tell if she means literally or the other girls.' He thought nervously with a gulp.

"So, what were you talking about?"

"N-Nothing, nothing really."

"Now now, it's not polite to keep secrets from a reporter~" She teased with her head propped on her folded fingers. "I can smell a big secret you're not telling me, which makes me want to REALLY wanna know."

"R-Really, it's nothing." He spoke with his hands up.

"Come now, do I have to start begging? Or maybe you need some incentive~?" She teased as he began to blush. "Oh? What are you imagining Izuku, is it something naughty~?"

"N-No!" He cried out while trying not to imagine anything. "I wasn't, really!"

"Really, are you sure? How about you tell me what you know, hmm?" She urged. "Does it have something to do with Toga Himiko?"

"N-No, I can't say!" He said as he shook his head.

"Come now, do I have to get forceful?" She smirked scooting over with Izuku shaking his head. "I can be VERY persuasive."

'I-I can't tell her about the quirk, especially because she's a reporter!' He thought as he began to sweat nervously. 'But… does she have a right to know? This does affect her, she should know, right?'

'Hmm, he sure seems shy and stubborn. Guess I'll have to show him what I can do~' She thought with a seductive grin before she began to slowly unbutton the top of the jumpsuit.

Izuku started sputtering out in shock while catching sight of her cleavage while popping a nosebleed.

"Sorry, but this jumpsuit it just so stuffy, now, where were we~?"

'T-T-T-T-The quirk?"

"Oh, so this has something to do with what that man used on us." She asked with a smile. "Care to elaborate on that, is it something that we should be worried about?"

"U-Uh...well...uh…." He babbled getting more and more nervous.

"Yes, yes, go on, spit it out, it's alright." She encouraged eagerly.

"...yes." He admitted looking down.

"Yes what, yes you're going to tell me what he did, yes it is a problem for us? Go on, don't be shy~" She said with a smile as he looked at her nervously. 'He's like putty in my hands~'

"He quirk...it makes girls...act different."

"Oh? Different how?" She asked curiously.

"More...close." He spoke, trying to be vague.

"Close? Close how? Come on Izuku, it's not fair to tease a girl like this~" She said as she undid another button.

"Ah!" He averted his eyes quickly while feeling another nosebleed coming on.

"Come on, you can tell me Izuku, now what does the quirk do exactly?"

"I-It….it makes girls change! It makes them be more ...closer." He said, making her groan.

"Come on Izuku, you can't keep being this vague!" She groaned right as the hospital door was kicked open.

"There you are!" Declared the grey haired woman with a grin. "I have you now!"

'Crap!' He thought before noticing Manami poking her head in while panting. 'Double crap!'

"W-Why do I feel weird, I feel like when I'm around Gentle Criminal…" She muttered before noticing Kizuki's skin, how close she was to Izuku, which made her chest feel tight, which is something the grey haired woman also noticed and felt upset for some reason.

"Hey, get off him bitch, he's MY ticket out of here!" She stamped over with Kizuki frowning.

"Can't it wait? I'm so close to finding out something big! Seems Izuku here knows something about that quirk that guy hit us with."

"Wait, really?" She asked as she took another step forward, only for the floor to let off a small explosion.

"Also, I made the floor around us a minefield." She smirked as the woman jumped back with a growl while Manami stopped moving and stayed still. "So Izuku, care to finish what you were saying?"

"I-I'd rather no-"

"Oh Izuku, it's cute how you think you have a choice~" She chuckled while moving so close and got him on his back with her on top while his mouth dropped seeing the cleavage so close. "Come now, you're still not telling me something, and it's driving me wild to know~"

"I-I-I can't!"

"C'mon, are you really gonna make me beg? You need to tell us, doesn't this concern us?"

"Of course it does! But you won't like it!" He cried out.

"I don't care, just tell me!" She cried as she began to bounce on top of him a bit.

"Hey! You're gonna make him bust a nut doing that!" Cried out the grey haired woman while Manami turned bright red from embarrassment and anger.

'Oh All Might help me!' Thought Izuku who tried to keep from getting any reaction, only for a knife to go flying through the air and hit the wall near them, making the journalist stop as all four turned to see Toga with a dark look in her eyes.

"Get….off ...my...MAN!"

'Where did she get knives?!'

Toga walked into the room with Kizuki smiling.

"I'd be careful there, I set up landmines around this room." She said as she kept bouncing. "Now what were you going to tell me Izu-kun~?"

"THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HIM!" Roared Toga before lunging at the two, only for Kizuki to grab the knife and tossed it in her way before it exploded.

"I'll ask you questions later, after I'm done with Izu-kun." She said as she turned back to the green haired boy. "Now then, ready to talk?"

"It makes the girls fall for the guy closest to them when it activates!" He cried out with wide eyes, right as he saw Toga lunging out the dust cloud, looking more angry than ever before tackling Kizuki off him.

"How dare you be close to him and his blood, Izu-kun is, mine, mine, MINE!" She cried as they landed on the floor, only to be enveloped in a series of explosions.

"Sh-" The grey haired woman and Manami got sent flying out of the infirmary.

'I….should probably run now!' Izuku thought before getting up and bolting towards the door. When he got out he happened to come across FireAnt and Gorilla Jane, on both ends of the hall where the infirmary was and spotted him.

"YOU!" They shouted as they raced towards him.

'Why is my luck so terrible?!' He thought as he looked around before focusing his quirk into his arm and ran at the nearby wall. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures!' He thought before clenching his arm. "Full cowl!"

"Hey-" FireAnt saw Izuku bust a hole in the wall, catching her and Jane off guard before he ran into it. "Oh come on! Again with this bullshit running!"

"Damn it, after him!" Called the grey haired woman in anger as she got up. "I want h-I mean the ransom money!"

"No, I'll have him, I ain't sharing him... the ransom money I mean!" Called FireAnt with a blush.

"I ...d-don't wanna get in trouble!" Stuttered Manami rubbing her head.

"You already are, in for a penny, in for a pound!" Jane took off into the hole along with the others, while Toga herself walked out of the infirmary with her hands looking bloodied and looking pissed.

"He's mine ...mine...my Izu-kun… I need him!" She went after the others while inside, Kizuki was looking blooded around her nose and face, but other than that looked fine as she sat up and wiped some off, while giving a smirk.

'Poor girl, so focused on her love she can't even see clearly. So, the quirk is making us fall in love with you, huh Izuku?' She thought intrigued while getting up. 'Now THAT'S something I need more info on, especially if it's affecting me at this moment.' She thought as she carefully began to follow Toga. 'All in all, there are worse people I could end up in love with~'

(Through the wall)

"Ok, I think I recognize this hallway. Which means if I go down this end, I should be able to reach the front entrance." Muttered Izuku as he ran down the hall, trying to ignore his injured arm. 'Ok, I don't think anything is broken, just a bit bruised, that training with Mirko is really paying off.'

That's when several sharp points flew by him making him turn to see the girls following him.

"That was a warning shot! Next ones are going through your legs!" She shouted as she kept running towards him. "Now get over here Izuku!"

"Can't do that! It's for your own good!"

"The only thing that you need to do for my good is help me escape and be my hostage!" She roared as her hair rose up before the ends of each strand shot out at him, making him jump to avoid them. "Just hold still damn it!"

"Stop shooting at him!" Spoke Manami doing her best to keep up with the shorter legs she had. "You could really hurt him!"

"Please, I know what I'm doing, I'm just gonna make sure he can't run!" She spoke before finding herself knocked aside by Jane and hit the wall.

"What are you doing you idiot, I need him in one piece!" Jane shouted as Izuku kept running.

"I can get him in one piece on my own!"

"C-Can't we work together?" Manami asked nervously.

"NO!" They snapped before looking back where Izuku had been running, only to find him gone. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"He must have escaped, check all the doors!"

"Augh, this is your fault!"

"You're the one shooting at him with those dreadlocks of yours!"

"You knocked me away, I would have kept him from running!"

'I better go find him before those two start fighting.' Manami thought before running down the hall. 'I really hope he's ok, I don't wanna see him get hurt.'

Meanwhile Izuku was panting as he sat down, he had seen the door to the dining area open and had snuck in while the two villains were fighting.

'They're everywhere, I need to be careful or they'll find me. I know Toga pretty much wants to kill me, but what will the others do?!' he thought. 'Ok, let's think. One is wanting the truth and answers, so hopefully she'll be happy with what I said. The others wanna use me as a hostage for money, but I don't see what Manami might want, but the end result is gonna be the same. But maybe this will be different. I mean so far it's only been heroes affected, so maybe it won't be as strong with villains...right?'

"Um...hello? Is anyone in here?" Called a voice as the door began to slowly open. "Izuku? Are you in here?"

'Oh no!' He thought as he turned to see Manami walking in and spotting him. 'Ok, maybe this is good, so far she seems like the most sane and least dangerous woman affected.'

"Oh! There you are." She said as she walked in and closed the door behind her. "Um… can you come with me please?"

"You mean to be a hostage, right?"

"J-Just until I can be free, really! I don't want to be here, I don't wanna be in prison!" She held her hands up while shaking her head. "I never thought I'd end up here to be honest."

"But you're a villain, this is where they end up…" He said in confusion.

"Well, yes, but we never had to worry about it till now…" She admitted looking away while poking her fingers together. "We were good villains, we did acts of justice against bad people…"

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious.

"W-Well, Gentle Criminal is a good guy, he just wants to be remembered! And we only attack bad places, like that store that hid the expiration date on puddings!" She tried defending herself with Izuku caught off guard by how...silly that sounded.

"But...don't stores usually do that?"

"Yes, and it's wrong, they had to be taught not to do that!" She defended herself. "Then there was that laundry mat that charged people an extra 100 yen for laundry soap!"

"...Again, isn't that a normal thing?"

"It's still wrong!" She retorted crossing her arms with a huff. "We were delivering justice."

'Ok, so she is definitely the lowest threat person here.' He thought with a sweatdrop.

'Why is my heart beating quicker just talking to him?' She thought as she began to blush. 'Why do I have this weird feeling, it feels so much like my love for Gentle Criminal!'

"So… I can't go with you, sorry." He replied to her softly. "I can't let myself be a hostage if I can help it."

"But…..but you have to, if you don't then I can't leave!" She pleaded. "I don't deserve to be here with so many high profile villains! I'll never survive!"

"I-I don't know what to say, I'm going to be a hero so I can't help a villain, I'm sorry."

"Then… I'll have to force you!"

"What?" He said before she ran towards him. 'Oh no, I don't know what her quirk does, I can't let her touch me!' He ran around the nearest table making her start chasing him.

"Get back here, you're mine!" She cried as he tried to keep away from her.

'OK, I just have to keep away from her, at least the others aren't here.' He thought as he jumped on a table and started hopping across to the others.

"Hey, no fair, I'm not that fast and I got stubby legs!"

"Sorry, but I have to-" He was cut off when the next table he was on got picked up from under, due to Jane picking it up with a smirk.

"I found you Izuku~" She laughed, making him pale.

'Oh no.' He thought as he lost his balance. He fell over the side and found himself caught by FireAnt with a victory grin.

"I got you now greenie~" She chuckled as he struggled in her grasp. "You're not getting away this time~"

"Hey, come on, let go of me! This is a bad idea!"

"No it's not, it's perfect." She said as the grey haired woman walked in. "I got him, now I'm home free! First I get a nice ransom, then I keep him forever as a servant, it's perfect~"

"The fuck you are!" Scowled the woman with her hair taking aim. "If he's gonna be anyone's servant, it's gonna be me!"

"You bitches crazy? He's obviously gonna be mine!" Growled Jane as Izuku paled. "I'm gonna squeeze and hug him REAL closely, and then show him the part of me that's all clean shaven~"

'Ok, the quirk is worse when it's used on villains! At least the others had some restraint! Or….at least the others besides Midnight did.' He thought right as Toga entered the room and saw where he was.

"IZU-KUN!" She yelled out before running at them with two knives in her hand. "GET OFF OF HIM! He's mine!"

"The hell he is!" Spoke the grey haired woman who tried yanking Izuku from FireAnt, who held on tight.

"H-Hey, stop tugging on me!"

"I got this bitch." Jane picked Manami up by the back and reeled her arms back.

"Hey, wait, what are you doi-AAAHHHH!" She cried before the was thrown through the air towards Toga like a baseball.

Said girl's eyes widened before getting smacked back and landed on her back with a thud, right as Kizuki entered the room.

"My my, what a sight we have here, I wish I had a camera to capture the moment~" She remarked before she walked over near some plates and touched them before she started tossing them like frisbees.

"Hey, what are you do-"

BOOM!

Knocking the villains and hero in training flying around as the explosions caused confusion around the hall.

"HEY! What the hell was that for?!" FireAnt shouted as she landed in a pile of rubble.

"Yeah, you could have hurt Izuku!" Cried Manami who fell on top of Jane.

"Oh please, I know exactly what I'm doing, besides I need him for my story~" She walked towards Izuku, who had landed face first on the grey haired woman ...specifically on her rear who was dazed and confused.

"Oooohhh ...what happened?" She groaned as Izuku tried to figure out what had just happened, not yet realizing where his face was. "And what's on my ass?"

"Huh? Wha- ah-aha-ah-aaahhhhh!" He cried as he finally connected the dots.

"So Izu-kun, are you ready to take responsibility for what you did to us~?" Called Kizuki with a smile.

He sat up quickly with the woman realizing where he was and turned bright red. "S-S-S-Sorry!" He cried as she turned to him with a blush. "I am so sorry miss… um...what's your name?"

"Y-You don't need to know that!"

"Oh? Is there something embarrassing about your name? If you want Izu-kun I can give it to you, but you have to tell others about the quirk~" Kizuki said with a grin.

"That's a bluff! You don't know anything about me."

"Oh I think I do, I made a very detailed article about your attack on USJ, and I got access to all your files, so I know your name~" She smirked seeing the woman's face pale. "And what I found out was quite the difference on how you come across as."

"L-Lies, all lies, don't you dare say another word!"

"Care to find out Izu-kun?"

"Um ...do I have to say anything if I do hear the name?" He asked curiously. 'Every second we're talking about this is one less second they're trying to chase me down.'

"Yes."

"Then I'll pass." He said, only for her to laugh.

"How cute, you think you have a choice again." she smirked. "Her name is rather cute, it's-"

"Shut up!" Cried the woman firing points at Kizuki who jumped back.

"My my, quite the temper, huh Fifi~?"

"SHUT UP! T-That's a lie! I swear!" she pleaded to Izuku with a blush.

"Fifi? Is...is that your real name?"

"N-No, of course not!"

"Then perhaps you prefer going by Madam Dreadlocks."

"That's even worse!" She turned beet red while Kizuki turned to Izuku.

"Now that you know the truth, it's time you tell everyone here what you told me."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea!" He said nervously as they all turned to him.

"Oh I think it is. After all, the truth deserves to be known to all, and I'd say they have a right to know."

"Izu-kun, what is she talking about?" Toga asked as she stood up.

"Uh….."

"Izuku, tell us right now." FireAnt said with a frown.

"Or else." Frowned Jane cracking her knuckles.

"Um ...uh… you really don't wanna know…" He said nervously as they all frowned.

"Yes, we do."

"If you don't tell them, I will~"

"I ...fine, but you're not gonna like it." He said with a sigh. "You remember that quirk that hit us all earlier?"

"No duh, course we do."

"Well… that man had the ability to make women fall in love with anyone he chooses, I assume the same works in reverse, but… I think he made you all far for me?" He guessed, making their eyes widen, minus Toga and Kizuki.

"...WHAT?! Why would he do that?!"

"Because he hates me! Plus I think he was hoping you would all kill me, I mean just look at Toga!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She pouted.

"...ok, fair enough, but still, you think we're all gonna go gaga over you over some dumb quirk?!" Gorilla Jane asked with a scoff.

"Well that depends, do you feel any different than how you usually feel?"

"No, of course not." Said FireAnt as she shook her head. "I feel fine!"

"Same, I feel brand new." Femarked Jane crossing her arms.

"...Really?" He asked uncertainty. 'Maybe it only affects heroes? I mean, Toga was always crazy, right?'

"Oh I wouldn't say all of us feel that way." Smirked Kizuki walking over. "I happen to not be scared to admit something different HAS come over me."

"W-What?" He asked nervously as he felt his hopes smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Wait, you're fucking with us, aren't you?" Questioned Fifi with a frown.

"Nope, not at all, in fact let me prove it~" She said as she cupped Izuku's face in her hand and pulled him into a kiss.

He turned bright red while the others went wide eyed, minus Toga who scowled and gripped her knives harder.

'Why ...why do I feel mad?' Thought the others as Kizuki ended the kiss with a smile.

"Now then, how many of you feel mad and jealous right now~?"

"I do!" Growled Toga looking ready to murder her.

"I ... feel conflicted." Jane muttered as she looked away.

"So… is this permanent?"

"That depends, are you being honest on it affecting you?"

"I… I don't know how else to explain it, I've never felt like this before." Muttered Fifi.

"I-I feel fine! Just dandy." Grumbled FireAnt.

"I-I can't be in love, I love Gentle Criminal!" Spoke Manami looking away while looking flustered.

"Say I did feel something ...now what?" Gorilla Jane asked as she crossed her arms.

"Then I suppose it's only fair for SOMEONE here to fix that, isn't that right Izu-kun?"

"W-Well, um…. There's not really ...a way to fix it?" He said nervously.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't make him do this, he hates me and keeps doing this!"

"Wait, what do you mean by kee-"

BOOM!

"IZUKU! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Mt. Lady!" He spoke out loud as they saw a large fist break through the wall.

"Izuku?! Girls, he's over here! Are you ok?!" She asked peeking in, only to spot the girls with him and frowned. "Are these new friends you've made?"

"Um ...it's not my fault?" he said nervously before getting tackled by Toga.

"MINE! MY IZU-KUN!" She spoke with Mt. Lady growling.

"The hell he is!"

"My my, Mt. Lady breaking into a high security prison? What a story that will be." Kazuki said with a smile.

"If it means saving my intern out of here, you're damn right it i'll be. Now you can either give him back easily, or we do it our way." Warned Mt. Lady.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Sneered Gorilla Jane.

"Just this one." Mt. Lady pushed her closed hand in, but when she opened it Midnight was on it with a smirk. "Show them what you can do."

"Don't mind if I do." She spoke before a sweet fragrant came from her that spread out in the hall, making Izuku and the girls to start feeling drowsy.

"No ...fair…." Groaned Toga. "Ass….hole."

Fifi growled and tried to fire at her, but fell back and passed out with Jane following quickly behind.

"Heh, they always end up falling for me~" Midnight chuckled.

"Boo." Remarked Mt. Lady as Manami and FireAnt passed out next, leaving Toga who tried leaning against Izuku while Kizuki tried biting her hand to stay away.

"I will not go down this easily!" She spoke before she tried rushing at Midnight.

"Oh? You wanna try to fight, then bring it on." She said as she got into a fighting stance. "You think you can take me?"

"Maybe, but know this, when we wake up we'll tell everyone you and Izuku's secret~" She said as her eyes began to grow heavy. "Everyone will know ...their precious heroes ...are a bunch of cradle...robbers…."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked as she began to grow nervous.

"I know ...about ...the...qui…..rk…." She let out before passing out.

"...Shit. We have a problem." Groaned Midnight. She walked over to Izuku, passed out with Toga on his side, before crouching down to try and pick him up, but Toga held on. "Make that two."

"What, is there a problem?" Called Mt. Lady.

"Yeah, the prisoners here got hit with the quirk, they know about us, and one is clamped on Izuku with a vice grip."

"Want me to come in there and rip her off?"

"Maybe, but what are we going to do with the rest of them?"

"We'll let the guards toss them away in their own cells."

"And what happens when they start blabbing?"

"They'll probably think they're talking nonsense, now are you gonna get him out of there or let that blond slut use him as a pillow?"

"I'll get him loose, but what if they do think they're serious?"

"Why would they? They're all villains." She waved off. "They'll think they're just trying to stir stuff up."

"If you say so… still, we should tell the others just in case, and consider letting them join the alliance."

Mt. Lady looked at Midnight like she had gone nuts.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but if it means they'll stay quiet then we might have too." She remarked while prying Toga off Izuku, while said girl in her sleep looked mad and got on Mt. Lady's hand before she brought the two out of the building.

"I presonally think it's a dumb idea, lets just let them rot in prison."

"Let's talk to the others first before deciding."

"Fine, frankly I'd prefer if they just forgot about him." Huffed the large lady.

(Timeskip)

We find ourselves back at Tartarus, but in the women's section and at a cell block that showed the six girls themselves, all of them facing each other by three cells on the right and left parallel to each other.

"So, here we are...stuck here with no way out and our man on the outside." Muttered Jane. "The upside is a uniform that fits, but that's not by much."

"Hey, at least you still have hair, look what they did to me!" Cried out FireAnt who was now sporting a pixie bob cut. "They practically took my quirk away!"

"Could be worse, you could be her." Remarked Fifi pointing to the cell across from her, showing off Toga in a straight jacket with a mask over her mouth.

"In all fairness she DID try to rip out one of the guard's jugular." Kizuki said as she sat in a lavishly furnished cell.

Manami herself was sitting curled up on her bed, staring at the wall while in inner turmoil and questioning herself.

'I...I love him? I thought I loved Gentle Criminal… is it wrong to love multiple people?' She wondered while Jane looked at Kizuki's cell with a frown.

"Who did you have to rub off to get the cushy cell?"

"No one, I just have friends in high places~" She chuckled with a smile.

"Mmmmph mmm!" Toga let out while trying to break out of her binds.

"Sorry, but I doubt anyone is going to be loosening your restraints, but now let's talk about how to get out, I don't know about you but I think I could use another dose of green in my life~" Kizuki said as the others perked up. "Of course, you all probably prefer something else that's green, like money, right?"

"Well, both would be nice." Said Fifi with a small blush.

"I-I'm not gonna say jack!...even if it would be nice to see him again." Grumbled FireAnt to herself.

"I think I would just prefer the hero." Said Jane quietly.

MMMMMMMPPH!" Cried out Toga, a crazed look in her eyes.

"It sounds like she thinks the same." Smirked Kizuki with amusement. "And you La Brava?"

"I-I don't know what to think….it's all so sudden…."

"I'll take that as a maybe, sound good?"

"..."

"Ok, what's your point Kizuki, do you have a plan?"

"Perhaps, after all, if I play my cards right, maybe I could get Midoriya over here for a conjugal visit." She chuckled, which made all the others briefly imagine that.

"R-Really, could you ...do that for us too?"

"Mmm, no." She smiled bluntly.

"WHAT?! Why not?!" The girls cried out in annoyance.

"Because it sounds like you all aren't honest, minus Himiko here. Why would I help you all get at Izu-kun if you don't like him?" She giggled. "After all, you just want freedom or money, don't you?"

"W-Well, who wouldn't! No one wants to be in prison!"

"Well I for one have an ace up my sleeve." smirked the journalist. "I wouldn't be surprised if I got a call from someone any day now."

"Wait… are you getting out of prison?!"

"Not quite." She replied before a guard walked into the cell block and over to her cell.

"You've got a visitor."

"Ah, excellent, bring them to me please."

The guard went over to the door and opened it before Midnight herself walked in and nodded.

"I can take it from here."

"Yes ma'am." He said before walking away, leaving the hero with the villain.

"A hero?! Your guest is a fucking hero?!"

"Not just any, a special hero, isn't that right Midnight?" Asked Kizuki to the woman. "So special in fact, you're VERY close to someone we all know, correct?"

"You're not wrong. So… you all want him, don't you?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh me? Absolutely. But I can't say the same for the others." She nodded to the others. "I mean, none of them have outright said or made it clear they want him like that, so I guess they're not interested, especially in the little deal you're probably here to offer."

"Deal? What deal? Is this about my Izuku?!" Fifi demanded as she stood up.

"Hey! What do you mean yours?" Frowned FireAnt.

"Yeah, he should obviously go to me, he liked me the best!" Butted in Jane as the other girls glared at her.

"Mmmmph mmmmph!" Toga let out while struggling harder in her restraints.

"I...I think I might like him…" Manami said meekly.

"Oh my, I guess they finally came around, huh?" Kizuki said with a smile.

"Yes, which is why I came here with an offer for all of you." Spoke Midnight. "A chance to join a special club per say, one that is a lot like all of you."

"Wait… do you mean… how many others?" Groaned Jane as she felt a headache coming. "How many others got hit by the quirk?"

"Including me? A total of 13."

"...WHAT?!" They all cried out in disbelief.

"Yes, but if you don't sound interested, I can just leave."

"No, wait!"

"Don't!"

"MMMMPHH!"

"Then would you all consider it? It took a lot of convincing from the others, but I'd rather you join so we know what to do if Izuku happens to 'vanish'." She remarked with narrow eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Jane with a frown. "Are you suggesting that one of us would kidnap him and take him to a faraway island where no one would ever find us and live together happily?"

"Well I'm thinking that now!" She growled at the girl. "That's why you can either join the club and follow our rules, or not and be on the top of our list if something happens to him."

"...Question, what are the rules, and what's the name of this club? Also, if we join will you bust us out of the joint?"

"You don't try anything sneaky to get Izuku's attention and leave the rest of us in the dark, The Alliance of Amazons, and not on your life."

"Wait, that's it? We joina club and still end up in prison?!"

"Well what did you expect?!" Midnight shot back before Kizuki cleared her throat.

"What my friend is saying is that I don't think the alliance is fair, if we join we want to see him at least once a week until we're released or escape."

"Hmmm ...I'll have to talk that over with the others and Izuku, but it doesn't sound impossible to make happen." Midnight said with a sigh. "Just no funny business, got it?"

"Of course, of course, just one last thing, are conjugal visits part of the deal~?"

"No." She spoke sharply. "None of us have crossed that line, so don't even try it."

"Really, so he's innocent~?" She asked with a grin as the others perked up as well. "How interesting."

"Hey, don't you even think about it!"

"Too late~" She said as the others began to chuckle deviously.

"Hey, I said stop it!" Glared Midnight. "Keep that up and I'll leave and you won't be seeing him at all."

"Fine, fine, whatever you want, just bring him here soon, ok?"

"Good, glad we could come to an agreement. Welcome to the club." Midnight said with a smile. "Now keep your mouths shut about Izuku, ok?"

"Consider it done." She said before turning to leave. 'Ok, as long as we bring him by enough to keep them satisfied then we have nothing to worry about.'

"Well ladies, seems we have another chance." Smirked the journalist.

"Yeah…. Say, if we ever break out, wanna work together?" Jane asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Look at what happened last time you, me, and FireAnt worked together." Remarked Fifi flatly.

"No, we worked for the league of villains, and looking back they pretty much intended for us to lose, we were cannon fodder." She frowned. "I mean a team up where we don't go backstabbing each other."

"Well, if we did that we would be able to fend off heroes that come after us, and we could be able to get some 'personal' time with Izuku~"

"I'm in!"

"Same!"

"MMMPH!"

'I'll have to simply wait out my time here until my friends get me out of here, and when I do, I think I'll bring back a souvenir~' Thought Kizuki with a smile as she laid down on her bed. 'A very cute souvenir~'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui was reading a book and looked at the readers before tossing the book away. "Well folks, it's been a fun trip, but I'd say these chapters have reached an end. Which means I can do this." he walked over and started pulling a large 'End' card over the screen.

"Hold it! Stop Yui, we aren't done here yet!" Jack cried as he raced over.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's over. This was part 3, which means this story arc comes to an end."

"Usually, but not always, this is a special set of circumstances, a golden opportunity, we can't just end it like this! There are more women who can join, and the story of Izuku isn't over yet, there are more just waiting to appear!"

"So wait, you think we should make an exception here, purely because there's tons more girls who haven't joined an all female group, who all want the cinnamon bun's D? Come on Jacky boy, who'd want that?" Yui waved his hand.

"Well I think it would be fun, plus I'm sure the audience would be thrilled to see the series continued."

Yui turned to the readers. "Alright, who here says yes?"

"YES!" Came the viewers making him reel back and smooth his hood out.

"Alright, and who says no?"

"..."

"Yes, we win! The series will go on!"

"Well, I guess tweaking the rules this time can't be too hard." Remarked Yui who tossed the 'END' card to the side. "Alright, we'll do more parts for this, but it's gonna need one hell of a pay off for all this."

"Oh trust me, there will be, oh there will be." Chuckled Jack.


	131. Aelita and Yumi

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Aelita and Yumi

Series: Code Lyoko

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal day in France, as the pink haired Aelita walked to the Factory her friend Jeremy originally found. She was heading to the Factory as she felt like simply exploring Lyoko for old times sake. Yes it was risky, what with X.A.N.A. being a problem, but thanks to the upgrades she and her friends had gotten recently, and the fact that she could input a code to re-materialize herself in emergency, she was sure she could handle herself.

Taking the metal elevator to heading down, she walked up to the Supercomputer and logged in before inputting the Virtualization Process.

"Scanner, Aelita," She said in the same fashion she knew Jeremy would've done as she set a timer before heading to the ladder near the Supercomputer and climbed down before going in as it closed. "Virtualization," She said before she felt herself get sent to Lyoko. A few feet up as she appeared in her outfit before dropping down, she landed and looked around before walking in a random direction.

Right now she was currently in the forest sector with no monsters in sight making her smile.

"Looks like I landed in the right spot. Nothing around for miles, which means I have plenty of time to myself."

What she didn't know was that far off X.A.N.A. was observing her. It thought about sending William, but knew that she would simply off herself to leave Lyoko and just come back. It pondered on swarming her with a crowd of monsters to damage her and leave her too exhausted to fight, but that also left the possibility open.

Then, it had a thought. What if it sent the Scyphozoa after the girl once again? It worked once before, allowing itself to escape the accursed Supercomputer. Once it had her in its grasp, she would be helpless, it merely needed to make sure she was well distracted to keep from spotting it.

Back with Aelita, she continued to walk, exploring the area and happened to find herself at one of the towers she had saved before with its blue glow around the top. She walked over near it and touched it with a fond smile. "Sometimes I can't believe I spent so much time in one of these. It feels like just yesterday I was just waking up."

Then, she began to hear fluttering and looked behind to see some Hornets approaching the tower, making her bring her guard up. They split up and flew around her with Aelita frowning.

'I let my guard down for a moment when I shouldn't have. With X.A.N.A. he'll strike no matter where I am.' She thought as she eyed them.

Abruptly, one of the Hornets fired at Aelita, forcing her to dodge before her hands glowed pink,

"Energy Field!" She shouted as she tossed her ball attack at one before it and suddenly exploded after a moment. She swiped her bracelet before her wings came out and took to the air before the other Hornets flew after her and fired lasers to knock her down.

She narrowed her eyes before she, one by one, tossed more of her orbs at them as she flew, missing a few times due to the speed she was going, but still managing to hit some. This just urged the ones not destroyed to fire faster with a few nearly getting her by the face, legs, or wings.

Aelita looked forward as she took evasive action and spun around a few of the digital trees before hit some more and made some maneuvering that was very reminiscent to dog fighting. The fast moving made some of the Hornets crash and explode, letting her take out the remaining ones before she landed on a space and sighed in relief.

"That was close." She said, not noticing something creeping up behind her. She heard a familiar sound making her eyes widen before turning around and looked at the creature in horror. "Oh no!"

What she saw was something that had, in two times, grabbed her and did and almost did something to her. The Scyphozoa! The jellyfish like Monster immediately grabbed and wrapped its tentacles around her torso. She instantly felt her body stiffen as it was brought up and saw three other tentacles move over to her head.

"N-No!" Aelita said in vain right before they stopped a few inches from her head, making her stop struggling as she felt something go into her.

Back in the Supercomputer, it's screen flashed red before it showed Aelita's profile and being as the words, 'Corrupt Imminent!' as it showed a percentage bar showing how much was going in Aelita.

Aelita was frozen in what looked like shock as more of translucent red data made its way into Aelita's system and code. All she felt was a tingling sensation going through her body while unable to make a sound or even move a finger.

Soon, the Scyphozoa stopped as it pulled away before dropping Aelita to the ground, making her gasp as it floated away.

Aelita breathed before she felt pain as she clutched her head as she saw the tower near her and walked slowly toward it before her legs gave out as she panted on the ground. She groaned and felt like her head was pounding over and over, but she kept on moving and crawled towards the tower.

After enduring the pain, she made it into the tower before she dropped onto the neon colored floor she was so used to seeing. She felt her body tingling and her eyes drooping and wanted to try and get up, but she closed her eyes and went still.

Unbeknownst to her, the Supercomputer changed its screen to show 'Corruption Commencing' as it showed a percentage bar that slowly filled up. As it did Aelita's body stayed still, but her foot gave a small twitch.

From there, her data started to change as the data that was for her outfit began erasing itself, slowly showing more of Aelita's skin. Her body seemed to move slightly before data moved over and around her body while glowing.

It nudged her onto her back, showing her naked body before the data moved down to her crotch, making her let out a small gasp. She started to squirm and groan while data moved around her body with clothing forming.

"Ah!" Aelita let out as her eyes opened showing not just her eye, but also the sigil that would usually appear everytime X.A.N.A. possessed someone, though it seemed to be flickering, as if it wasn't finished. She shook her head as the data moving into her crotch felt warm and tingling. "S-Stop!" Aelita let out as she felt herself and her data change.

The data kept going while the clothing forming on her was halfway done.

"Ah! Ahh!" Aelita said as she shook from the feeling. She felt the clothing cling to her while the sign in her eyes started to stop flickering. "Oh! Aghn!" Aelita let out as she arched her head back before stopping.

Slowly, she backed down as a mischievous smirk made its way onto her face as her eyes had X.A.N.A.'s sigil, showing her position of being possessed by X.A.N.A. before a light giggle escaped her lips. She looked down at her body and saw her clothes were back on, only they were dark with red lines going across the sides.

She lifted her right hand up and stared at it before clenching it with her smirk still present on her face. She slowly stood up and looked down at her crotch with her smirk growing before she made her way out of the tower.

She looked around before she looked over the edge of the Forest Sector before letting herself fall before she felt herself reverse the Virtualization Process.

As she opened her eyes she sighed as she stepped out of the chamber and climbed up the ladder into the room with the Supercomputer. She moved over and typed something down before hitting enter and made her way to the elevator to head out.

After leaving the Factory, she went toward the tunnel she and her friends would use and began riding the scooter until she saw a ladder that led up. She climbed and arrived at the park near her school and began walking to the school, intending on heading to the dorms. All the while her eyes flashed between normal to the symbol.

Soon, she made it to girls dorms and looked around for something.

'She must be around here somewhere. I'll check her room.' Aelita thought before approaching Yumi's room and proceeded to knock. She waited for a bit and frowned in annoyance as it reached past a minute.

She looked left and right before she grabbed the doorknob. Her eye adopting it's new sigil, she twisted the doorknob until it broke the locking mechanism in the door. Thanks to her possession by X.A.N.A., she was given superhuman strength, just like the others that X.A.N.A. had taken over. She tossed it aside and opened the door, only to see it was empty.

Aelita sighed in annoyance and wondered where could Yumi be if not here. She made her way down the hall while deciding to check the lunch room. She was successful as she saw Yumi in the lunch room in a rare moment of being alone. She smirked with the sigil going away to show her normal eyes and walked over. "Hello there, Yumi!" Aelita said to grab her attention.

"Hey Aelita, finally decided to come down for lunch?" joked the asian.

Aelita smiled, despite the joke, "Actually, I was wondering how you were doing," She said.

"Pretty good, been waiting on you since the guys went off to do some guy stuff and figured maybe we could have a girl's day out."

'Perfect.' Aelita thought with a hidden smirk, "Sounds grand. Should it be in your room or mine?" She asked.

"We could use your room."

Aelita inwardly sighed in relief as she would have shown Yumi her broken doorknob and that would've made things complicated, "Great. Let's go," She said as she turned around for Yumi to follow.

"Hold on, I'm almost done with lunch." Yumi said, halting Aelita.

"Alright, I'll wait," Aelita said with a sigh. _'Damn it.'_

After waiting for Yumi to finish her food, Aelita was rewarded with seeing Yumi stand up.

"Alright, let's get going."

Aelita nodded and began to walk to her room with Yumi behind her. All the while smirking with the sigil flashing.

Soon, Aelita and Yumi made to the pink haired girl's room and went inside before said girl silently locked the door.

"So Aelita, what do you wanna do first?"

"Hmm...how about this game I hear people do call...Truth or Dare?" Aelita suggested while tilting her head.

"Well that's pretty fun, sure." smiled Yumi. "Want me to go first and demonstrate how it goes?"

Aelita nodded, "That would be nice," She said, feigning politeness.

"Alright, so with this game you ask each other truth or dare. If you pick truth, you have to be honest with what I ask you. If you pick dare, you have to do the thing I dare you to do. And it works the same with me."

Aelita tilted her herself while inwardly grinning maliciously, "Alright. About you start then?" She asked in a polite tone.

"Alright, truth or dare?"

Aelita tilted her head, "Truth," She replied.

"Ok, is it true you and Jeremy have been sneaking off together?" asked Yumi with a smile.

Aelita giggled at that, "No, but he keeps asking. Of course, X.A.N.A. always attacks so...it didn't happen yet, I suppose," She said with a nod.

"Ok now your turn to ask me a truth or dare."

Aelita nodded, "Truth or Dare?" She asked in the same she saw Yumi do.

"Truth."

"Are you and Ulrich becoming something others call...a couple?" Aelita asked with her head tilted.

"Well...Yes and no."

"Huh?" Aelita let out, confused.

"We're still bouncing around the idea. I'm all for it, but Ulrich just doesn't take the chance to come out and ask me." Yumi answered.

Aelita nodded, "I see," She said.

"Alright, my turn. Truth or dare?"

Aelita nodded, "Dare," She replied.

"Alright, I dare you...to tickle yourself on the feet."

Aelita nodded as she took off her shoes and socks before did as Yumi asked and a little giggle left her lips as she discovered she was pretty ticklish there. "Heheheh, how long should I do this for?"

"Until one of us declares they're the loser," Yumi answered.

"I mean the tickling."

"Oh, you can stop now," Yumi replied.

Aelita did so and smiled. "Alright, truth or dare?"

Yumi thought for a moment, "Dare. You did do one, after all," She said.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss me." smirked Aelita making Yumi look at her in surprise with a light blush.

"W-What?" Yumi asked, both embarrassed and confused.

"I dare you to kiss me." Aelita repeated.

"Um...why?" Yumi asked.

"Because I dared you." Aelita said with a hidden smirk.

Yumi sighed before she closed her eyes and hesitantly leaned forward for Aelita. "Fine, but just a quick peck."

Aelita smirked openly before she leaned forward.

After a few seconds, their lips met.

Aelita internally smirked as she kissed Yumi. She made sure to keep their lips pressed as long as possible before Yumi pulled back and looked away while pushing some hair behind her ear. "You alright?" Aelita asked, feigning innocent confusion.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." spoke the Asian while keeping her cool.

Aelita nodded as she stood there.

"Ok, I'm good."

"Alright. So, is it your turn?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah." 'Relax Yumi, it was just a peck. No need to get flustered by it.' Yumi thought as she composed herself. "Truth or dare?"

Aelita thought for a moment, "Dare," She said.

"Alright, I dare you to...to..."

Aelita tilted her head, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm having trouble coming up with a dare."

"Oh. Then how about 'Truth'?" Aelita suggested.

"Alright, what were you doing before coming back?" Yumi asked.

Aelita let out a bit of sweat before clearing her throat, "I went to the Factory and explored Lyoko," She answered.

"What?" Yumi looked at her in shock. "Aelita that's dangerous. Why didn't you tell us before?"

Aelita looked down, "I got...what was the term...homesick? Yes, that's it," She said, truthfully.

"Still, it's too dangerous, you should have had one of us come with you just to be on the safe side." Yumi said, worryingly.

"Well, you said the others were having a 'boy thing' and I didn't know where you were," Aelita replied. "I figured if I made it quick I'd be alright. Besides, I did a scan around the sector before going there to be careful."

"O-Okay," Yumi let out hesitantly, "It's your turn now," She reminded.

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Hmm...Dare!" Yumi replied.

"Ok, I dare you to do one thing for me, no matter what."

Yumi grew nervous at Aelita's, but steeled herself to a slight degree, "S-Sure. T-That's is how Truth or Dare works," She said.

"Alright, I dare you to come with me back to the factory."

Yumi tilted her head before nodding, wondering why Aelita wanted to, possibly, go to Lyoko. "Alright, that's fine with me, I'll just call the others-"

"No." spoke up Aelita quickly. "Just the two of us."

"Um, alright then," Yumi said as Aelita turned around and walked out of her room, most likely for her to follow. All the while she didn't see the dark grin or the sigil flashing in her friend's eyes.

Soon, Aelita led the two of them to the Factory and took the elevator to the Supercomputer.

"Aelita, what are you wanting us to do?"

"Just go for a walk in Lyoko. With the two of us there we're sure to be able to take care of any problem."

Yumi hesitantly nodded as she went down the ladder to let Aelita set up the transporter. 'Something feels off, but what?' Yumi thought as she stepped into the chamber. She looked at the doors closing and shut her eyes while feeling the sensation of being materialized coming over her.

Aelita smirked as she set up the Supercomputer before going to her own transporter as it closed and felt the Virtualization happen.

In a few minutes both their forms appeared in the air and gained their skin before landing on the ground.

Yumi looked around before looking at Aelita and raised an eyebrow at her friend's getup, "Whoa, when you get an upgrade?" She asked.

"Recently." she gave an unnerving grin before raising her finger. "Say hello to our company."

"Huh?" Yumi let out, confused. She turned and went wide eyed seeing a swarm of Hornets coming towards them.

Aelita smirked at the surprised look on Yumi's face as said Asian brought out her fans.

"Aelita get behind me, I'll take them on." Said Yumi as she got in front of Aelita to defend her.

"Oh there's no need to, we're just fine." smirked Aelita forming an energy orb.

"Wha?" Yumi let as she turned her head to Aelita, confused. That's when the energy orb was launched and sent her flying away letting out a cry of pain and landed on her stomach. "Ow! What was that for, Aelita!?" Yumi asked as she slowly got up from the unexpected surprise attack.

"To make things easier." she smirked at the girl who looked and saw the sigil appear making her eyes widen while the Hornets surrounded them.

"Y-You've been possessed by X.A.N.A.!?" Yumi said in alarm, having numerous times to prevent that happening.

"Yes, and now you're going to experience a wonderful feeling, after some preparation that is." Aelita said as she grinned that promised sinister intentions.

'This is bad. Without Aelita to disable whatever tower X.A.N.A. activated that's already doing this, we can't snap her out of this unless she physically activates another tower herself,' Yumi thought, remembering the time when a similar situation happened with Aelita, but only to release X.A.N.A. from the Supercomputer.

She tried to get up, but saw a Hornet fire a laser near her as warning and saw them move in.

"I wouldn't make any quick movements. I messed with your data before arriving here after all." chuckled Aelita darkly.

"W-What!? Where?" Yumi asked as she looked herself over.

"I tweaked a little bit to let you feel something other than pain."

Yumi tilted her head, severely confused, "What do you mean? What am I supposed to feel?" She asked, worried.

Aelita crouched down and reached out before grabbing at Yumi's chest and squeezed a breast, making her yelp and jump. "Pleasure~"

"Ah!" Yumi let out unexpectedly, not expecting the sensation.

"I figured what better way to help you see reason then feeling good from it."

"S-See reason?" Yumi questioned, having a really bad feeling about this.

Aelita grinned and grabbed part of Yumi's outfit near her shoulder and ripped it off, exposing the skin underneath.

"H-Hey! S-Stop!" Yumi shouted as the ripped pieces disappeared into particles.

"Relax Yumi, you'll feel good." Aelita said as she continued ripping pieces of Yumi's digital clothing before Yumi attempted to run.

Yumi yelped and blushed more and tried to shove Aelita off her with her chest and lower half still covered, and when she did she tried to make a break for it, but wound up tripped up when a Hornet fired a laser that hit her ankle.

"Ah!" Yumi let out from the feeling of pleasure that coursed through her once she hit the ground.

"Ah ah ah Yumi, it's rude to run away from your friend like that." mocked Aelita.

"D-Damn!" Yumi let out as she started to stand again, trying to ignore that sensation she felt.

The Hornets moved to shoot, but Aelita held her hand up. "No, let her get some room, I'll take over." she smirked.

The Hornets seemed to understand and flew off, leaving Aelita and Yumi alone.

"Run run Yumi, here I come~" Aelita teased with a grin as she crept closer.

Yumi herself tried to take off running, but Aelita flew up with her wings and calmly followed behind at a casual pace.

'That is so not fair!' Yumi thought as she tried her best to evade Aelita to no avail. She brought out her fans and tried throwing them at the girl.

That proved fruitless as Aelita simply weaved around them gracefully before the fans made their way back for Yumi to catch with practiced ease. Aelita though sent energy fields out and knocked the fans into the digital sea which made them burst away into data.

'Now what!?' Yumi thought as she realized she was now completely defenseless.

Aelita let out a dark laugh before forming a bigger energy orb using one hand before throwing.

Yumi looked back again and noticed it. "Aelita no!"

But it was too late as it made its impact on Yumi and, because of Aelita's prior adaptation of the system, had Yumi scream in pleasure from what should've been deadly amounts of pain.

She went rolling across the ground while gasping and moaning with each thump before stopping and panted while blushing in embarrassment.

Aelita floated down and gracefully landed, "How did it feel?" She asked with a knowing grin.

Yumi gritted her teeth and looked at her friend while trying to stifle down the sensation. "It...hurt, what else?"

"I know you better than that Yumi. Lying won't work on me." Aelita said with an amused expression.

Yumi tried to get up by leaning against a tree, but found Aelita's hands on both sides of the trunk and looked at her friend's dark smirk. "Aelita! You have to sna-mmm!?" Aelita had interrupted Yumi by kissing her. Said Asian blushed while Aelita hummed at the soft lips.

Soon, Aelita pulled back to see Yumi's flustered face. "How was that? Better than that dare?" She asked as she licked her lips.

Yumi kept quiet and looked away, making Aelita glare and use one hand to grab her face and make her look at the pink haired girl in the eyes.

"Answer me, or else." Aelita said, threateningly.

"It was...the same." muttered Yumi nervously.

Aelita smirked, despite that not being the answer she was hoping for. She reached down and tore part of Yumi's clothes off, near her breasts, and grabbed at it, making the girl jump and moan.

"S-Stop~" Yumi let out as she moaned.

"Now why would I do that?" Aelita said with a grin as she groped at Yumi's chest. "You sound like you enjoy it."

"N-No-! Ah~" Yumi let out involuntarily.

"Liar~" Aelita teased as she enjoyed the sounds Yumi let out. She let go of the breast before getting on her knees and spread Yumi's legs before grabbing at the fabric that covered her modesty and ripped it off to data making Yumi's eyes widen.

"N-No! Stop!" Yumi said in panic and embarrassment.

Too late as Aelita leaned in close to see the spot wet before brushing her tongue against it.

"Ah!" Yumi yelped at the sensation. "N-No! D-Don't lick m-AH!"

"Hmm~" Aelita hummed as she licked at Yumi's pussy, ignoring Yumi's denial. "It's rather sweet~"

"A-Aelita-! Ah~! Please stop!" Yumi pleaded as she moaned. Each lick made her body jolt and shiver while she gripped the tree behind her.

"Mmm~" Aelita let before she began to push her tongue a bit inside Yumi's pussy.

"Ahhh!" Yumi moaned involuntarily, not having any experience with this sensation. The wiggling tongue made her groan and squirm while grabbing Aelita's head and tried moving it away.

Aelita internally grinned, liking how futilely Yumi resisted. She grabbed the girl's thighs and kept on licking without letting her move away.

'D-Darn it!' "Oh god~" Yumi thought and moaned, respectively as she continued to feel pleasure. 'I need to keep it together!'

Then, Aelita used the base of her tongue to tease Yumi's clit.

"AHHHH!" Yumi exclaimed as she came from the intense feeling of pleasure Aelita gave her. Her juices didn't come out, but what did come out was a stream of ones and zeroes against Aelita's face.

Soon, after Yumi stopped cumming over Aelita, she pulled away and looked amused. "Wow, who knew you had that much in you?"

Yumi panted as she was unwillingly given a pleasurable high she'd never imagined. Her mind felt foggy and tingling while her Aelita wiped at her face.

"How did that feel?"

"G-Good," Yumi let out, her pleasure-filled high clouding her judgment and choice of words.

"I'll bet you'd love to feel more."

"H-Huh?" Yumi barely let out as she panted. She saw Aelita smirking and started to get it back together as her friend stood up with a darker grin.

"Oh, you'll see," She said to Yumi. She moved a hand down to her skirt and started pulling it down and then the pants under it before grabbing at her own moist cunt and began to rub it.

Yumi looked, shocked, as she couldn't help, but stare with wide eyes. She heard Aelita moan and gasp while seeing juices trickle down. "W-What are you doing!?" She barely let out, both aroused and embarrassed at the same time.

"Y-You'll see." Aelita said before moaning as a dick extended from her clit, making Yumi widen her eyes further, not at all expecting this. "Like it?" Aelita asked as she smirked maliciously.

"It's...It's...huge." Yumi let out in shock.

Aelita chuckled at that, "Glad you think so," She said before moving closer. "It's ALL going in you~"

Yumi yelped as Aelita held down her arms right when she considered trying to run again. Then Aelita grinded her dick against Yumi's pussy and made the latter gasp out softly.

"How does it feel?" The possessed girl asked as her dick throbbed.

Yumi bit her lip and tried to keep from letting out a moan, but the more the tip rubbed against her slit the more she squirmed.

Aelita grinned at Yumi's resistance and decided to go further. She prodded at the hole before slowly pushing in with a grunt.

"A-Ah!" Yumi let out as she felt Aelita's dick go inside her.

Shortly, Aelita stopped at what she felt was a barrier, showing that Yumi was still a virgin. This made the possessed girl grin. "Wow, and here I thought Ulrich would have had this chance. Too bad he never will." She said, right before pulling back and thrusting all the way in Yumi's pussy with a moan while said Yumi screamed in pleasure as the changes to her took immediate effect, making her feel immense pleasure when she should've felt tear jerking amounts of pain.

Her hymen ripped apart with Aelita gasping from the snug and wet insides with Yumi's eyes wide eyed in shock.

Then, Aelita looked at Yumi and smirked at the pleasured face she made. "I'll bet you want me to move, don't you?"

Yumi, in her immensely pleased daze, could only nod as, once again, her judgment was clouded.

"Then ask me." Aelita demanded out of Yumi.

"P-Please~" Yumi let out in her daze.

"Louder!"

"Please! More!" Yumi let out, loudly, her judgment still clouded.

Aelita laughed before pulling back with just the tip in before slamming it all inside getting a scream from the girl.

Yumi felt so much pleasure while she continued to moan before she realized what was going on, "N-No...No more! Ah!" She said while she continued to moan from the pleasure Aelita was giving her.

"What are you talking about? You love this giant dick." Aelita teased with a grin as she continued to fuck Yumi relentlessly.

"N-No I AH!" Yumi let out as she, futilely, tried to resist. This only made Aelita thrust faster in response. "AHH!"

"Liar, you can't get enough of it and you know it." Aelita declared before roughly kneading Yumi's breasts.

The Asian cried out and grit her teeth with the dick stretching her pussy out with her body enjoying the bumps and girth which was making her snatch soaking wet.

Aelita chuckled, "You say 'no', but your body says 'Yes! Take me!'" She said, amused and in an exaggerated tone. She moved her hips faster and pushed it in deeper making Yumi moan louder and louder.

'Oh god! She feels so good~" Yumi barely thought as her body continued to be wracked with pleasure. 'Her dick is stretching me out!'

Aelita smirked at the look of utter pleasure Yumi gave. That's when she reached up and started grabbing and kneading at the breasts making Yumi howl louder. "That's it! Moan more! Submit to me!" Aelita declared with a malicious grin and she thrusted harder into Yumi. "I wanna hear you beg like the lowly slut you're turning into."

Yumi couldn't think straight. There was so much pleasure she was feeling. She loved it! "More! Give me move!" She said, her rational thought practically turned to mush.

"Then beg!"

"Please! Give me more! Ah!" Yumi let out, the pleasure still messing with her thoughts.

"Louder!"

"Please! Fuck me more!" Yumi begged louder than before as her thoughts of resisting were still reeling.

Aelita smirked and stopped grabbing the breasts, grabbed the hips, and began slamming her dick all the way inside over and over with the tip meeting against Yumi's womb entrance.

"AH!" Yumi exclaimed as she yelped and moaned from the bold move Aelita just did. "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!"

Aelita grinned as she thrusted as fast and as hard as she possibly could, using the new strength X.A.N.A. had gifted her to her advantage to utterly dominate Yumi. "Get ready, because I'm going to unload everything inside!" She said as her dick twitched and throbbed rapidly.

Yumi moaned and let out a huge holler when she felt something hot shooting directly into her.

"Ohhh~" Aelita exclaimed as she came inside Yumi, filling her with her cum.

"AHHHHHH!" Yumi exclaimed to the top of her digital lungs as she came as well, her body completely wracked with pleasure while her mind broke from the sheer intensity.

The juices trickled out over the girth with Aelita keeping it buried inside. Soon enough, Aelita panted with a grin while looking at the face Yumi was making. She looked dazed and confused while trying to catch her breath. "Yumi...would you like to join me? Do that and I can bring you more," Aelita offered as she pulled with a slight moan.

Yumi shivered and almost fell to the ground feeling the dick stop from supporting her.

"Well?" Aelita offered again, enticing the Asian with her face inches away. "Say you'll join me and I'll make you feel like that every day."

Yumi looked at Aelita and lightly let her head lean on hers. Her brush with the pleasure that Aelita gave was so addicting. She closed her eyes and gave her answer. "Alright."

Aelita smiled before patting Yumi on the head. "Good girl." From there, Aelita, with X.A.N.A.'s guidance, brought Yumi to the Scyphozoa.

Said monster picked Yumi up with its arms and started to infect her the same way.

On the screen of the Supercomputer, there was another warning for corruption, but since Jeremy and the others weren't near it, they couldn't help out with stopping it.

Once it was down, Yumi was step in the arms of a kneeling Aelita. Yumi's head, at this point, was on Aelita's lap as her own transformation began to transpire.

Her clothing began to go entirely white with the main torso part turning red while it showed an opening at the chest to show off some cleavage while the sleeve parts became looser. Yumi's eyes rolled to the back of her head, flickering.

"How do you feel Yumi?"

It took a moment before Yumi eyes moved back down, revealing X.A.N.A.'s sigil lining her eyes, just like Aelita, "I feel...complete," She said as she looked at Aelita.

"Like you could take on the world?"

Yumi nodded in confirmation.

"I'll bet you feel free of all the stress too." Aelita said with a smirk.

"Yeah, all of it."

Aelita chuckled, "Need help or are you comfortable where you are?" She asked.

"I think I'll manage." Yumi replied. She got up while looking over her form before jumping when she felt Aelita squeeze her ass.

Aelita chuckled, "Still not used to it?" She asked, amused.

"No." she shook her head.

Aelita smirked, "I suppose we should go back to school?" She asked, somewhat rhetorically. "After all, the others might get suspicious if we stay here too long."

Yumi nodded, "Let's" She said as she looked to the edge near them.

Both of them walked over and took a dive. From there, they 'died' and got sent to the virtualization chamber. When they walked out Yumi winced and groaned feeling her groin burn and tingle with Aelita smirking.

"Something the matter?" Aelita asked.

"No, it's just, my legs feel a bit numb."

Aelita chuckled, "Must've fucked you a bit too hard, huh?" She asked rhetorically and with an amused expression.

"Maybe just a little." Yumi said, scratching her cheek a bit.

"Come on, let's get back to school."

Yumi nodded at Aelita's words before climbing the ladder to head into the Supercomputer room.

Aelita did the same while staring at Yumi's rear and gave a smirk and licked her lips.

Yumi seemed...mostly oblivious to this as they went past the computer to the elevator. When they went in and it went up, Aelita started getting some ideas in her head for when they got there. As they left the elevator, Aelita smirked at the idea that went through her head. 'I wonder if I can use this gift from X A.N.A. When we're alone.' She thought, feeling excited.

Soon enough, they both made to the school and headed to Aelita's room, given that Yumi's doorknob was still broken. When they did though Aelita slammed and locked the door with Yumi caught off guard.

"Wha!" She let out in surprise from the rather sharp change in volume.

"Strip." Aelita commanded Yumi as her eyes, once again, showed X.A.N.A.'s sigil.

Yumi felt herself stiffen up and found herself doing just that while a bulge was seen under Aelita's skirt.

Aelita smirked as she watched Yumi get naked in front of her. She reached down and pulled down her skirt with her dick straining against her underwear.

Yumi began to pant as she noticed the throbbing dick, hidden within its confines.

"Let's find out if it feels better in the real world." Aelita said with a grin on her face. "Get on your knees and lick it."

Yumi gasped as her eyes flashed X.A.N.A.'s sigil before she crawled to Aelita down the underwear with just her teeth. The dick sprung out and slapped her with Aelita chuckling.

"Like it? Because it's certainly likes you~" Aelita said before Yumi began to lick it.

"Mmmm~" Yumi let out before she licked the side of Aelita's length.

"That's it Yumi, make sure it's all nice and wet." Aelita said as she lightly moaned.

Yumi trailed her tongue up and around the sides while feeling her body tingle like in Lyoko and growing hot. Soon enough, Yumi went up to the tip and started to lick the fleshy bulb.

"Come on, you can do better than that."

Yumi shivered as her eyes flashed the sigil again before got bold and use her tongue to lick the lips of Aelita's dick, partially licking the inside.

"Ooh!" jumped Aelita with a shiver. "That felt odd, but I liked it."

Yumi seemed to smirk...or smile as she continued doing what she did while she began to stroke the base of Aelita's dick with her hands. She heard the girl let out more moans of approval while she swirled her tongue faster.

"Ahh~! You're getting quite skilled there~" Aelita let out as her dick throbbed. "I'll bet you could take it in your mouth without my help."

Yumi looks up at Aelita and seemed to grow excited at the thought before she, with a bit of effort on her part, took Aelita's dick in her mouth and throat to the base, causing a bit of a gag reflex. She was lucky the strength she got by being possessed by X.A.N.A. can with unnatural strength and such.

Aelita moaned louder as Yumi slowly bobbed her head back and forth over the girth while reaching down to grab and squeeze her breasts. "Ohh~! Yumi! Ahh~!" Aelita let out as her dick throbbed rapidly. "Move your head faster~!"

Yumi did just that. She even started moaning as she rubbed her own breasts, which sent vibrations through Aelita's dick.

"Ahh! I-It feels amazing!" Aelita let out as her dick throbbed rapidly, to the point of leaking precum. "I might lose it!"

Yumi got bolder as she then vigorously rubbed at Aelita's pussy while humming as much as she could.

"Ahhhh! I-I'm gonna-" Aelita said before she let out a semi-distorted moan as she came in Yumi's mouth, eyes rolling to the back of her head while tightly holding the back of Yumi's head, hilting herself as she came hard. "AHHHHHHH!"

Yumi was forced to swallow all of the cum while she shivered as she came a little from the stimulation the moan Aelita gave off. She felt some swap out and felt Aelita dig into her head from how good it felt.

Soon, Aelita sighed from coming out of her high as her eyes flashed her sigil again before looking down at Yumi.

Said girl was struggling to swallow every drop, but felt the dick pulled from her mouth and saw Aelita give her a lustful look and found herself pushed back on the floor with a kick while Aelita got on her knees and spread her friend's legs. What was revealed was Yumi's pussy and it looked quite wet.

"Time for this spot to get some attention." Aelita said before began to lick at Yumi's pussy with a hum.

Yumi moaned and groaned with her pussy sensitive due to her orgasm.

Aelita smirked inwardly as she focused on Yumi's pussy, occasionally going for the clit.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh!"

"Mmm~" Aelita let out as she listened to Yumi's moans. She sucked on the opening and swirled her tongue across it making Yumi yelp out and moan harder. Aelita pulled back for a moment, "Mmm~ sweet," She commented before going back to it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yumi let out as her pussy clenched rapidly, feeling close. "Aelita!"

Aelita smirked before she began sucking the clit quite thoroughly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yumi exclaimed as she loudly came from the intense pleasure Aelita gave. Her body shook as Aelita drank up the juices that were flowing as a result.

"Hmmmm~" After Yumi had finished with her climax, Aelita pulled and licked her lips. "Tasty." Aelita said before Yumi mildly blushed. "Now it's time for the finale."

Yumi looked at Aelita and grew hot as the pink haired girl showed off her throbbing dick.

"And just so you know, I'm not going to be gentle."

Yumi shivered as her pussy dripped a bit. Seemed she was quite eager. When she saw the dick line up and pierce right in, she threw her head back with a scream.

Aelita let out a loud moan as her dick was inside Yumi's pussy. "Oh fuck! It feels tighter here than before!" She moaned out as she reveled in the more realistic feeling of having her dick inside. "It's already squeezing all around me!"

Yumi was feeling tons of pleasure as she had a similar experience with how real this felt. The dick moved back and forth inside her which felt like she was being hit with a jackhammer. It wasn't too far fetched to think as the strength X.A.N.A. was giving them, made them very rough. "I feel every inch of it!"

They were both moaning as they continued having a pleasurable time.

"I'm going to use this new gift from X.A.N.A. to make you beg for more!" Aelita said with a malicious grin as Yumi continued to moan loudly. "Moan more, moan!"

At this point, Yumi was practically screaming out her moans. The pleasure was so intense and addicting, she couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around Aelita while digging her fingers into her friend's back.

"My-! Ugh! My, you really-! Ah~! Like this, huh~?" Aelita let out in between grunts and moans. "You just keep getting tighter and tighter!"

"Oh~ Ah! I'm gonna cum~" Yumi let out as she felt close already.

"Me too! I'm going to let it all out inside!" Aelita said as she thrusted faster and harder into Yumi.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Yumi from the movement before feeling Aelita exploding right into her womb.

"OHH~!" Aelita exclaimed as she hilted herself inside Yumi's pussy, leaving no cum to leak out. She moaned loudly as she held Yumi close. "Don't let any of it escape!" she ordered in a commanding tone.

"Ohhh~" Yumi let out as her eyes flashed the sigil again, making her tighten her pussy to the point where none came out at all.

Aelita panted and laid on top of the asian while blown away.

Yumi also panted while her eyes continued to show the sigil, showing that Aelita's command still held.

"After we're done...get cleaned up and dressed."

Yumi nodded, still having the cum inside her.

(Later)

After their little session, Aelita and Yumi have been pretty much been doing the same thing away from prying eyes around the school. Sometime later, the others came back.

"Hey you two, where you been?" asked Odd.

Yumi shrugged, "We've been here, mostly," She said in her usual manner.

"How were you boys?" Aelita asked as she had a hand on her hip.

"Pretty good, but it feels good to be back." Ulrich said with a nod.

"Did you girls miss us?" teased Odd.

"Meh, not really. We were busy with things," Yumi said with a shrug. "You know, girl stuff."

"So, uhm, if you don't mind, we must continue the 'girl stuff' like Yumi says," Aelita said, using her old emotional facade as well as how she and the others know she's still learning things outside of Lyoko to her advantage.

"Alright, we'll give you two privacy." With that, the boys walked back to their side of the dorms.

Aelita looked at Yumi with a smirk while slapping her ass making her jump with a blush. "You know what this means."

"Y-Yes," Yumi replied, her nonchalant facade fading in an instant.

"Good, and this time, let's see if this penis can allow conception. I'm sure our master could make great use out of that." Aelita said with a grin, causing Yumi to blush profusely at the thought while her eyes faintly showed the sigil.

"Yes mistress." Yumi said submissively before they walked back to Aelita's dorm.


	132. Animal Queens and Mighty Ray

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Animal Queens and Mighty Ray

Series: Hero 108

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mighty Ray hummed to himself as he was busy stacking bricks on top of each other with Mystique Sonia brushing her hair.

"What are you doing this time banana brain?"

"I thought I'd go impress some animal queens by making humorous brick sculptures of them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Brick sculptures? Oh boy."

"What?" he frowned.

"You're trying to beat Chin Lung at being an artist again, aren't you?"

"No! Making sculptures is way different than painting."

"Ugh, instead of making something ugly and that might offend them, just use your natural talents."

"You mean my natural comedy?" he smirked making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever you call it." That's when he swiped Yaksha. "Hey!"

"Sorry Mystique Sonia, but I need my stand up partner."

"Grr...fine, but if he ends up dying, you'll end up dying!" she warned with a glare before smiling at Yaksha and rubbed his head. "You be careful Yaksha, if banana brain hurts you, rough him up."

Yaksha purred in agreement and then him and Mighty Ray were off.

"Alright Yaksha, it's time to make them laugh!" He then got on a turtle tank and started heading out. "So Yaksha, know any lonely ladies who need some lovin'?"

Yaksha looked at Mighty Ray confused and responded with his usual babble.

"I guess not, but please don't embarrass me, I'm just trying to get with some animal queens."

Yaksha made more babble while looking surprised, as if to ask 'Why animal queens?'

"If you're confused by why, well every human girl has slapped me already, so why not aim for some animal tail?" he remarked. "After all, isn't it wrong to go after those in my species? Besides, I'll bet being queen means they're lonely, and that's where Mighty Ray comes in." he boasted with his arms crossed making Yaksha roll his eyes. "First stop, Peacock Castle."

(Peacock Castle)

He was walking to the front gates, but then was halted. "It's cool ladies, I'm the queen's 5 o'clock." he smiled with the peacocks looking at each other and back at him. "Mighty Ray, remember me?"

They thought about it.

"Lightning shot out of my eyeballs?"

"Ah yes, now I remember. You were one of the humans who are part of this 'Big Green' our queen is part of."

"You seriously don't remember a guy who had a hand in bringing peace to your world?" he frowned. "Now I feel insulted."

"Guards, let him in, you've made him 3 minutes late!" Said The Peacock Queen.

"Yes ma'am!" they saluted before stepping aside and gestured to the castle before the turtle rolled in.

"Told ya."

We now see Peacock Queen and Mighty Ray in her bedroom alone...kinda, the turtle and Yaksha were still with them.

"So, you claim to be funny?"

"The funniest in this land."

"Show me." She demanded as she sat on a velvet chair, legs crossed.

"I am Mighty Ray, see my comedy! Okay Yaksha, let's do some impressions." Then they morphed into Lin Chung. "Hey, I'm Lin Chung, I may be a great artist, but none of the animals we've befriended has hired me. I bet it's because of how I just unload my bullets as soon as we enter their kingdom. Makes you question how I even got my harmony powers, am I right?"

Peacock Queen held a serious look with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, for ApeTrully." Then they morphed into him. "Hi, I'm ApeTrully, my name sounds very strange for some reason, I have a weird box shaped head, maybe that's because I'm such a blockhead who always gets captured, my gifts of gold never work, in fact I bet I'm wasting money on everyone, and for some reason when I'm very happy, I act like a monkey, ook, ook, ook!"

"Hmm, that was slightly amusing."

"Okay, let's be High Roller." Then they morphed into High Roller. "I'm High Roller, I'm a stupid man who's losing credibility because humans actually are good, and I'm the only stupid and smelly bad human. I'm so weak that Mighty Ray could punt me all around the planet."

Peacock Queen chuckled at that. "That's so true."

"Okay, now for Bearstomp." Then they transformed into Bearstomp. "I'm Bearstomp, probably the only person just as stupid as High Roller. It's understandable that he tricked me and my bears, but really? All of the other animals that are smarter than me and my stupid cannon helmet? Oh, what was I thinking? Look at my armor, it's got these pluses on it showing where my nipples are under here."

Peacock Queen giggled and covered her face with her fan. "Oh so true and naughty."

"Now, for our last one, Red Face Kwan." Then they morphed into Red Face Kwan. "Hello, I'm Red Face Kwan! I'll yell 24/7 because I literally have a crab pinching my butt! If my men don't take things seriously, oooh, they are dead! Crab King should make the little guy who's pinching my ass, one of his generals because of how well disciplined my troops are! And when the crab leaves my butt..." Then Might Ray started making silly expressions. "I become Funny Face Kwan, I can't control my face like how Mr. No Arms can't control his arms. My always angry voice then turns into this very wimpy voice that my men laugh at, so please do not remove the crab on my butt, thank you."

Peacock Queen laughed a bit louder. "Oh goodness me!"

"Now, I'd make fun of Mystique Sonia, but my partner here probably kill me for that." he pointed to Yaksha who nodded. "So, how's that for comedy?"

"Oh my, Mighty Ray, you are as funny as you are formidable." she admitted. "I was told by Mystique Sonia how you were a rather dense ignoramus."

"A dense ignor-whatus?"

"Nevermind it, so, any other reason in particular that you wanted to see me?"

Yaksha himself took the moment to cover his eyes, due to how cringy this next part might come across as.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me."

"Oh my! Y-you're courting me?" She blushed. "P-p-preposterous, it'd n-n-never work out, you're a human and I'm an animal."

"So? Dog King isn't even a dog, and yet I've walked in on him a few times making love to his dog concubines." he smirked making her stare at him with her beak dropping.

"What?!"

"Nobody told you? Dog King's the long lost twin brother of our dentist, Wu Song."

"A-and you've seen him...a human a-and an animal..."

"Yep, the beast of 2 backs."

"W-well...if the dogs are willing to try even though they know their king is human, I-I suppose I could try as well." she admitted fanning herself feeling her face heat up.

"So? You really wanna try?"

"...yes, but I am a respected woman, so we'll take it slow."

"Meh, that's fine, but I can assure you that a date with Mighty Ray will mean you will lose your composure." he boasted pointing to himself with both thumbs.

"Well, why don't we test that?"

"Great, let's go."

(Later)

We now see then walking next to each other, hand and wing holding each other around the Peacock Kingdom. This of course confusing and surprising her citizens.

"We really stand out, but hey, at least they aren't shouting at us to stop." Said Mighty Ray.

"And why would they do that? They know what will happen should they do that." remarked the queen.

"Well of course they can't, even if they had the freedom to, then it still shouldn't bother you."

"Hmm...you have a point, maybe I should create a new law that says interspecies is allowed, yes, I'll put it in my schedule for Sunday." she smiled. "Perhaps I'll even set up a way to meet numerous humans at once to save time. Some sort of, speed meeting of sorts."

"That's the spirit, so where are we going anyways? I don't really know my way around this kingdom."

"Simple, we're going to a special spot connected to the volcano. It propels warm steam into the air that helps open the pores up and makes you feel rejuvenated."

"Sweet, I could use a refreshing sauna after all the High Roller butt kicking I've been doing."

Yaksha grunted in agreement.

They kept going before reaching what looked like a hut over a vent and entered while grabbing some towels.

"Why do you need a towel? You animals are nude anyways." Said Mighty Ray.

"Well I do need something to...wipe...my sweat..." she blushed as she got a good look at his shaft.

"Eh, guess that makes sense." He then wrapped the towel around his pelvis.

'Massive!' She thought. 'I didn't think a human could grow that big.' Then she sat next to him in the sweat lodge.

"This is great." Said Mighty Ray as Peacock Queen sat next to him.

"Yes...quite..." she admitted looking away with a blush.

Then he put his arm around her. "Quite a bold move sitting next to me."

"Well, you are my date, i-it won't be as romantic if we were sitting across from each other." she excused while trying to stop from stuttering.

"So...uh this'll be awkward but...what was it like being Mystique Sonia's clock?"

"Oh...yes...well...it was a bit embarrassing."

"Thought so. So what about that other Peacock you were merged with?"

"He wasn't as big as you."

"What was that?"

"I-I said..." 'Think of something!' she coughed. "He was merely doing his job, that's all."

"If you say so." Said Mighty Ray as he pulled her close and she leaned on him. "So where did the weird rumors come from that only male Peacocks have the pretty feathers and only female peacocks have the dull feathers."

"Male Peacocks do have pretty feathers. I was just a female gifted with the most gorgeous feathers at birth so they'd all know I was the alpha female."

"So was there ever a Peacock King?"

"No male could attract me, before you."

"Huh?"

"I've mated with a few male peacocks, but that was just pleasure. You attract me more than them." she admitted without stuttering.

"Oh, is that so?" He grabbed his towel as Peacock Queen started panting.

That's when a peacock ran in. "My queen!"

'Oh now what!?' she thought jumping. "What is it?"

"All bird leaders are summoned for an urgent meeting, and nobody can say no."

"What's it about?"

"Sorry Mighty Ray, but that is classified information! Come, my queen, you may make love to this hero another time."

"I do apologize, but I must go." She groaned.

"Eh, that's okay, we can go out on another date some other time." he waved as she headed out before blinking. 'Wait...was she staring at my crotch? Yes!'

Later...

"That was great Yaksha, so how's about we hit Sheep Kingdom next?"

Then Yaksha grunted a response.

"Peacock Queen never asked to be my girlfriend, it should be fine if I charm another queen." he smiled with Yaksha making more sounds while waving his arms up. "Oh, great idea, if it's laundry day, I can show off my muscles when lifting all the loads of laundry."

"You're a jerk." Said the turtle.

"Who asked you?" He was about to pinch the turtle, but then...

"You want the Turtle King to blast you again?"

"No..."

Then Yaksha made more sounds.

"I know right?" Replied the turtle.

"Hey! I'm still here ya know."

"Yeah and we don't appreciate your skirt chasing."

"I hope for a better turtle next time I head out."

Later Mighty Ray makes it to Sheep Kingdom. He got off the turtle and headed to the castle.

"Remember, do not wash the red and white together."

Yaksha made some sound and rested on Mighty Ray's head.

"Helllllll-o Sheep Queen." he grinned, making her turn around and smile.

"Oh, Mighty Ray, what brings you here on laundry day?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by." He then walked over and started flexing. "Looks like your subjects may need some help with carrying these heavy loads."

"Well I do admit, we have been having some trouble with the extra loads. We could use the help."

"Okay, check this out." Then he effortlessly lifted 4 laundry bags, 2 per arm. "How's that for strong?"

"Oooh very nice, but I've seen Gorilla King carry twice as much before asking me out." she remarked waving her hoff making him smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I can carry triple the amount."

"Okay, prove it."

"Alright, show me the heaviest stuff you got around here."

Then she pointed to the mountain on wool sweaters that needed to be washed.

"Whoa..."

"I know! The kingdom suddenly got lazy out of nowhere for a week." she huffed. "As such I haven't been able to get all of the sweaters cleaned quick enough."

Mighty Ray cracked his knuckles. "Stand back Sheep Queen."

She did so and watched as he walked over to the piles.

Without any effort he picked it up off the ground! Some sweaters fell, but did that matter? No, he was lifting the whole thing!

Sheep Queen's jaw dropped while Mighty Ray smirked.

"Where do you want these at?"

"O-over there..." she replied, stupefied.

Mighty Ray lugged the pile over where she stood with a few sweaters dropping. "How's that?"

"W-well, a few sweaters dropped, but amazing job Mighty Ray." she clapped her hooves. "I didn't expect that, at all."

"Well, here's something else you won't expect. Would like to go out on a date with me?"

"What?" she blinked in surprise. "You want to ask me out?"

"Yeah, you're pretty, and very soft." he complimented with a wink making her blush.

"Go for it my queen." Said a sheep.

"Yeah, she's been real lonelyyyyy." Said a human.

"Don't worry, we'll finish the laundry before you get back."

Sheep Queen blushed brighter while looking irked. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Then she offered Mighty Ray her foreleg. "Did you have something in mind?"

"I don't know this place, so I was wondering if you could show me around."

"Ah, a tour, I'd be delighted to show you around."

"Thank you, and remember this is a date, make sure to give me a thorough tour of the most romantic spot as well." he smirked with the queen chuckling. Mighty Ray slung an arm around her back and off they went. "See yah later Yaksha."

"Hey! What about me?"

"Oh, think you could go park near the entrance to Sheep Castle?"

"Hmph!"

"Thanks."

Later...

"And that's the theater where we do fashion shows for the most trendy sweaters."

"Wow, uh...what's a fashion show?" he asked scratching his head clueless.

"It's where fashion designers show off their line of trendy clothes. Hasn't Mystique Sonia ever come home showing off anything?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah, she shows off to the guys and I never noticed because I always prank her face." he remarked with a chuckle with Sheep Queen shaking her head.

"Oh how I wish I could catch your comedy acts more often."

"You should, I'm just getting better. So what's going on near one of your clothing shops?"

"Humans and animals can't have sex! It's not okay!"

"Protesters who don't want interspecies couples."

"Wait, you have those here?"

"Animals are only for snuggles!" Shouted a human.

"Humans are only for spoiling us when they don't have or want kids!" Shouted a sheep.

"Ugh..."

"Don't worry babe, I'll handle this." Then he gagged as he pulled out a banana. He grimaced as he popped it in his mouth and swallowed with a gulp before his eyes started sparking. "I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!"

The protesters were then blasted! They got up and started running away!

"We'll remember this."

"Mighty Ray, that might have been overboard."

"Yeah, but protesters are very stubborn like that. Unless you actually apply bodily harm, they won't back off."

"True, and I really do want options to be open for my people incase they end up not being interested in their own kind." she sighed. "Things change so quick, and the idea of interspecies has crossed my mind."

"Which is why you're on this date?"

"Partially." She admitted with a blush.

"Partially? What's the other part? Because I asked you out?"

"It's also because your strength is impressive."

"Finally a girl compliments me on my strength." he smirked flexing. "Mystique Sonia thinks I'm full of it, but I can kick her butt any day of the week."

"If you did I'd make you king."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Sounded like you had a grudge against Mystique Sonia."

"Well I don't." She said. 'So I'm a bit jealous that she can knit better than me, that doesn't mean I have a grudge.'

'Coulda sworn she sounded jealous. Must have heard it wrong.'

Later...

"And this lift leads to the snowy peak of a mountain with a bunch of log cabins."

"Ah, so couples can get cozy snuggling together in their warm wool sweaters?"

"Of course, we don't just make them for nothing." She said. "I wish I could go up there and see what it's like..."

"Well good thing we're on a date." Then they entered the lift.

"Wait, what are you-"

"If you haven't been up there yet, then it's a good thing I'm here."

"I guess you're right...I hope there's no vandalism or other forms of tomfoolery since I haven't been up there."

"Oh please, I'm sure it looks great."

When they got up there, the place seemed fine and Sheep Queen led Mighty Ray to the front desk. There was a sheep making a face, but then noticed them.

"Oh crap."

"Huh?"

"I mean, why hello my queen." He said while trying to remain calm. "Nice to see you've finally got yourself a date."

"I'll take the queen sized log cabin."

"Of course, a log cabin fit for a queen." He said, backing up, grabbing the key and then walking forward again. "Enjoy your visit."

"Thank you." Then they exited.

"Did something seem off to you?"

"Not sure." Replied Sheep Queen.

"I'm sure it was nothing."

Meanwhile back at the front desk...

"They're gone." He said while looking down.

That's when a female sheep popped up. "We're dead aren't we?"

"What? Just because we turned the log cabins into the equivalent of cheap love hotels? Of course not." He replied all sarcastically.

"Its that attitude I won't let you do me from behind."

"Well I might end up getting done from behind for repurposing this place into a land of smut."

We now see Mighty Ray and Sheep Queen as they enter the queen's personal log cabin. Only to see red curtains, sheets on the bed, and carpet.

"Wowee, this place sure is fancy..." then he rubbed a finger across the dresser. "And dusty..."

"That's what happens when I don't have a date..."

"I blame High Roller and a little bit of Big Green." Said Mighty Ray. "Your life was dedicated to terrorizing humans at one point before spending that same amount of time apologizing for what happened that you at one point forgot about trying to find a boyfriend." Then Mighty Ray found an extra big sweater in the dresser.

"And I thank you for being my date Mighty Ray." Then she kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Alright, let's go snug-" then they heard a moaning from the cabin next to their's. "Uh...what was that?"

"Whatever it is, we better investigate, my subjects might be in danger."

They followed the moaning which got louder and much more moaning from multiple were heard as they got closer until they opened the door and found an orgy.

"What is the meaning of this!? Turning my romantic idea into a place for an orgy!?"

The people and sheep all noticed her and blushed.

"M-My queen! We...we uh...this isn't what it looks like!"

"Mighty Ray, I'm afraid I may have to cut this short, I have scoldings to attend to."

"I could zap them if you want. I won't like it, but I'll do it."

"No need, your lightning will just be momentary pain, these rule breakers need something that lasts longer, like a night in jail." she frowned while the animals and people paled.

"Okay, bye Sheep Queen, let's go on another date another time." he waved to her before walking away with a blush. 'Wow, that was a lot of skin.'

Later...we now see our trio heading for Pangolin Kingdom.

"You're gonna take advantage of her love for humans aren't you?" Said the turtle.

"So what if I am?"

Then Yaksha grunted explaining.

"Just let me do this, not like I'm hurting anyone's feelings, I'm just looking to score some dates." he retorted. "Besides, if you two were in my shoes, you'd do the same thing."

Yaksha then grunted. In translation he said "I used to be a human and I still have more humanity than you."

"Hey! Says the one who probably sees Mystique Sonia change."

Yaksha blushed and looked away.

"I rest my case."

Later at Pangolin Kingdom, we see the Pangolins and humans gathered around a building.

"I hereby dub this new establishment, the first orphanage of Pangolin Kingdom." Then Pangolin Queen cut the ribbon. 'Now we can own humans legally and shower them with as much love as possible.' she thought as the citizens clapped together. "Now then little ones, go on in..." The human children and pangolin children formed a single file line as they walked in.

"Ain't that sweet...are the pangolins drooling?" Mighty Ray noticed. 'Ok, that's not a little bit creepy at all.'

"I'm gonna adopt the bald kid."

"I've got my eyes set on the pigtails girl."

"Spiky hair is all mine."

'Now to pass the law for pangolins and humans to marry each other.' Thought Pangolin Queen.

"Hey Pangolin Queen!"

"Hmm? Oh my, Mighty Ray. Hello cutie." she smiled. "What brings you to my kingdom?"

"Just looking for a date." He winked. "You wanna come with?"

"Oh my! That's quite bold of you." she giggled with a blush. "Or instead of a date, you and I can just cut out the middleman and start making out, how does that sound Mighty Ray?"

"Wow, you sure are quick. I figured I was gonna have to suggest that."

"Don't kiss him, he's been womanizing animal queens." Said the turtle.

"Oh it's quite alright, as long as the womanizer is human, we pangolins don't mind one bit."

"Wait, really?" spoke Mighty Ray in surprise.

Then she kissed his cheek. "Really."

"Are you pangolins in heat or something?"

"No, if we were in heat, the humans would be running." She chuckled. "I've just been lonely for quite some time."

"You mean after we liberated humans from your castle?"

"Yes, but it's fine...some even come to us to actually be with us. Roommates, adoptions, boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm about to legalize interspecies marriage tomorrow." Then they walked into some closet inside the Pangolin Castle.

"That's great, so you gonna lead or should I lead?"

"Let's have our tongues fight for dominance."

"Sweet!"

So they wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their lips against each other! Mighty Ray's tongue moved left to right so fast it was as if it was slapping Pangolin Queen's tongue!

'Oh that's adorable, but try this on for size.' She then halted his assault by curling her whole tongue around his and squeezing as if giving his tongue a warm hug.

'I can totally counter that.'

Meanwhile...

"So what do we do while they're playing 7 minutes in Heaven?" Asked the turtle.

"Oh, is there someone playing 7 minutes in heaven in there?" Asked a Pangolin couple. "We call next."

Yaksha let out some grunts.

Both held each other tighter as they deepened their kisses even more. Both sides rubbing each other's back. Mighty Ray then flicked his tongue up as if giving Pangolin Queen's an uppercut then pinning her tongue down.

'1...2...' thought Mighty Ray as Pangolin Queen struggled to get loose. '3...my tongue is the dominant one.'

'Ooh he's quite good!'

They then find themselves with Mighty Ray on top with Pangolin Queen on her back. Her eyes opened only to roll back as Mighty Ray began a relentless assault before both finally let go to breathe.

"Wow...that was amazing!"

"I agree, that was so manly Mighty Ray." She then kissed his cheek and then they got up and exited the closet to see a line had congregated.

"Is it our turn now?"

"Yes, go right ahead." Then she turned to Mighty Ray. "Thank you Mighty Ray, I really needed that. How long will your visit to Pangolin Kingdom be?"

That's when a parrot appeared handing Mighty Ray a letter. He went through it and turned to her.

"Not long I guess. I need to go to Zebra Kingdom and somehow convince their queen to join Big Green."

"Okay, good luck." Then she planted a goodbye kiss on his lips.

He smiled and kissed back while rubbing near the top of her rear.

"Ooh." She smiled and blushed.

As Mighty Ray left...

"You disgust me." Said the Turtle.

"Okay that's it, don't care if this happens." Then he pinched the turtle.

"Ow!" he cried out before he sniffled with a tear flying out with Yaksha shaking his head.

"Your friend here nagged me long enough, just shoot me and get it ov-" They did more than just shoot him, they shot until they were out of ammo. Mighty Ray fell face down unconscious. The turtle army then retreated, Yaksha picked up Mighty Ray and off this trio went.

"Ow..."

Yaksha rolled his eyes while the turtle snickered.

"That's what you get."

They later find themselves running through a savanna.

"So if we convince Zebra Queen to join, does that mean The Zebra Brothers will have to betray High Roller?" he asked curiously.

"Beats me." remarked the turtle. "I didn't even know there was other zebras."

"I...actually I didn't either." remarked Mighty tapping his chin. "I always figured those two were the only ones."

Then they found themselves going down some fence looking area.

"Wow, look at these 2 huge fences, black and white like a zebra."

That's when a panicked human jumped out from the tall grass. "Hey! Are you Big Green?"

"Yep, I am Mighty Ray, I'll take care of your little Zebra Problem."

"Mighty Ray, run! Those aren't fences."

"What?"

"Those are zeb-" That's when a zebra revealed himself and grabbed the human.

"You're not going anywhere." they frowned as the 'fences' moved to show more zebras.

"Aw-man, there's only one way out of this one." He then pulled out a banana. "Two bananas in one day, this already sucks." He ate the banana and then said his catchphrase. "I am Mighty Ray, fear my eyeballs!" He shot out lightning which caused several to go flying back while others rolled at him like wheels.

Yaksha swung his claws, assisting Mighty Ray! Sending one by one flying.

"Oh please, I've battled zebras on a regular basis, you guys don't scare me!" He said before punching and kicking.

"You've battled with our kind?"

"Yeah, 2 idiots called the Zebra Brothers."

"STOOOOOP!" Shouted a female voice. "Did you say, the Zebra Brothers?"

The other zebras quickly made a path.

"Yes?"

"Those outlaws still haven't grown-up, I see. Unbelievable."

"Whoa, who are you?"

"I am the Zebra Queen." Said a zebra with 2 tones of grey stripes. She stood taller than the others with a crown and looked mad. "Who are you to tread on my land?"

"I am Mighty Ray, from Big Green. Usually my commander, ApeTrully would be here to make peace with animal kingdoms. I'm not sure why he isn't here but please, join us and become friends with humans again." spoke Mighty Ray awkwardly while looking away since he was bad at this. "Uh...we have plenty of gold if you like that stuff."

"You say you fight the Zebra Brothers on a daily basis?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you win these?"

"Yes?"

"Good, outlaws don't deserve any friendliness after what they've done."

"Outlaws?" he blinked.

"Of course, you don't actually think I'd allowed those two in my kingdom, do you?"

"Uh...truth be told, I didn't know there WAS a zebra kingdom." he admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Well there is. High Roller convinced us all of the evil humans commit, so we decided to isolate ourselves and throw out any human approaching too close, but then the Zebra Brothers suggested we actually fight them. We prefer the phrase "violence on begets more violence" so we stuck to just throwing them out of our kingdom. That enraged the Zebra Brothers, so in petty childish anger they crafted lanterns and turned me grey. For zebras, we use our stripes and numbers to camouflage and make it difficult to spot just one of us. Those 2 turned me into a giant grey bullseye and for that, they were kicked out of our kingdom." She explained.

"Ooh, sorry. I know how annoying they can get. So you weren't gonna attack, just throw me out?"

"Yes, like that human who tried to warn you."

"Begone from our kingdom!" 2 zebras said as they carried said human.

"I just wanted to sell pottery!"

"No humans allowed!" Then they tossed him.

"So now, why don't you convince me to join Big Green?"

"Oh, I can do that. Alright Yaksha, let's show her."

He gave a thumbs up.

"I am Mighty Ray, see my comedy!" Then Yaksha morphed into High Roller. "Well, well, well, if it isn't High Roller the biggest baby in the world."

Then Yaksha modified his High Roller form to have a diaper and a rattle and pantomimed crying.

This got the zebras to chuckle.

"Hey High Roller, why you always fighting Lin Chung? You scared of me or something?" Then Yaksha gestured being afraid.

The zebras laughed, but the queen wasn't so impressed.

"You barely have any animals on your side left, just give up and walk into your well deserved prison cell." Then Yaksha transformed into a prison.

"It's not that funny."

"But it's true." said one of the zebras.

"Now then, how's about I be real with you guys for a sec?"

That caught the zebras off guard.

"War sucks." Said Mighty Ray. "I appreciate how you guys prefer to just stay as far away as possible from our war."

"Well it only makes sense. Why should we get involved with something this dumb?" asked the Zebra Queen. "We have nothing to gain from it."

"You see? You want peace, Big Green wants that too, so please join us?"

'I'll give him this, more mature than the Zebra Brothers.' she idly thought while rubbing her chin to think. Zebra Queen then approached Mighty Ray.

"Yes, Zebra Queen?"

"Please tell me, what do you think of me? Does this grey fur make me look old?"

"Heck no, you look plenty young, no stupid spell from the Zebra Brothers can ruin that." he waved off making her smile.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." She said. "All these other zebras said that the grey fur makes me feel old."

"You don't look old at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd take you out on a date."

"Right now?"

"Sure, so we could get to know each other better."

"Well...ok, I've got time. Great, let's go to my favorite place." She grabbed Mighty Ray and ran off.

Later...

"Hello racing fans, are you ready for Zebra Rolling?"

The crowd cheered as they saw zebras behind a starting line all grouped in pairs.

"Today we have a special guest here, our very own Zebra Queen!"

"Yeaaaah!"

"And her date Mighty Ray, the first human to enter our Kingdom's Walls in years."

"Boooo!"

"It's okay, his efforts in bringing peace include beating up the Zebra Brothers."

"Yaaaaaaay!"

"Let's get ready for the race!"

"So zebras really do this wheel technique? I thought it was something the Zebra Brothers made up."

"Nope, it's supposed to be a fun sport. But then those idiots ruined it when they used it attacking those they didn't like. Namely those who confiscate their comic books."

"Like teachers and parents? Those guys sure get worse each day."

"Spoiled brats." she shook her head. "Just grab my legs and I'll grab yours, then we try to use each other's weight together."

"Alright, got your...legs..." Mighty Ray noticed her legs were quite slender and more womanly for an animal. "Wow."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, you got my legs?"

"Yep, don't worry, I paid everyone to go easy since you're new at this."

"What? That's messed up."

"It's not like I told them to lose flat out, don't worry, it won't look rigged." Zebra Queen explained.

"Okay competitors...on your marks...get set..."

"Hold tight." Then everyone started spinning in place

'Please stay inside, my precious lunch.' thought Mighty Ray trying to keep it together.

"GO!"

Then off they rode, speeding down the track!

"Woah!" Mighty Ray let out as they rolled.

"Hold on tight, I told everyone that I don't need a pro zebra, that I can win a race by myself."

"Wow, you see yourself as a lone wheel?"

"Yep, but my parents, friends and just about everyone in the kingdom doesn't think I can do it. Thank you for being here."

"In that case, let's show them what we got!"

"Alright, here comes some hills, hope you don't mind landing on your back from each jump."

"Bring 'em on!"

They jumped off each hill, but each time Mighty Ray landed on his back he felt pain.

"Ow! Ooh! Guess that's why Zebras have those brush manes."

"Yep, next time we'll get you some protective armor." Then a sharp turn was coming up. Get ready, time to drift!"

"On it!" 'Ooh boy, my back is gonna feel this in the morning.' They spun while sliding across. The ground, grinding against Mighty Ray's back. 'At Least this doesn't have any rocks.'

Mighty Ray spoke too soon as they entered the final leg of the race, being chased by a huge boulder!

"Woah!"

"Just keep leaning forward, the finish line is dead ahead!"

"I can do that with my eyes closed!"

It was neck and neck was they were rolling alongside 2 others while everyone else got ran over by the boulder!

"And it's down to only a few racers!"

"Even though you paid us off, looks like you're gonna lose another one my queen." Said one of the zebras.

"In your dreams!"

Then just before they reached the finish line, Zebra Queen and Mighty Ray leaned even more forward getting an entire inch ahead!

"And we have our winners!" The announcer announced. "Zebra Queen and Mighty Ray!"

The crowd cheered while the two undid the wheel with Mighty Ray rubbing his back.

"Owowow, oh boy, I could sure use a good massage after that." Said Mighty Ray as he rubbed his back.

"Well since you DID help me win, I might be willing to help."

"Help?"

"Zebras, massage."

Then the Zebras pushed Mighty Ray, he fell forward, and then a zebra wheel rolled in place on his back.

"Oooooh...I bet High Roller enjoys this luxury." he let out while smiling at the sensation.

"The zebras will be happy to join Big Green and make friends with humans."

"Great! Way till they hear I made it happen all on my own." he boasted.

Later...we now see Mighty Ray ready to leave.

"Well, I'm off."

"Wait, before you go." Then Zebra Queen planted a big kiss mark on his cheek.

He blinked before giving a goofy grin with two thumbs up. Then off he was back to Big Green.

Mighty Ray then made it back to return Yaksha.

"Yaksha, how was your day with Banana Breath?"

He then grunted.

"No way, they all kissed him?"

"And you're surprised?"

"Yes. I mean, just look at you."

"Yeah, I look at myself everyday and I'm quite the babe magnet."

Mystique Sonia gagged.

"Besides, you're just jealous I managed to woo so many girls in one day." he smirked.

"Ugh, I need to go to bed and forget what just happened."

"Impressive Mighty Ray." Said Lin Chung.

"Thanks, if you'd like lessons on wooing the ladies, I could help set you up with Alpha Girl."

"I'm not worried about a relationship right now, I've been too busy trying to discover a new form of inspiration."

"I bet you'd find inspiration if you saw Alpha Girl naked."

"Excuse me?" Said Alpha Girl standing behind Mighty Ray.

"Oh...hey there Alpha Girl...heh heh..."

She cracked her knuckles and knocked out Mighty Ray!

The next day…

"Ow...she sure hits hard." Mighty Ray said to himself as he was wandering Hidden Kingdom.

"Help!" A female voice cried.

"I wonder if I could bag myself a 5th." He followed the voice and found a female possum getting attacked by a boar. Said possum was completely colored royal blue with a crown on its head with numerous baby ones clinging to its back.

"It's nothin' personal Possum Queen, but Boar Queen demands you surrender your Kingdom!"

Mighty Ray said nothing, he went for the element of surprise, swallowing a banana and blasting the boar!

"AHHHH!" The Boar was sent flying and Mighty Ray ran in.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Oh thank goodness, I am Possum Queen and my Kingdom have been in a losing battle against the boars!" she spoke quickly. "We've been at war for territory and they're getting desperate!"

"What do the boars need land for?"

"So they can make battle arenas, but us possums need the land for safety. As you can see, our only strength is in our teeth, and those boars could easily use their tusks for ranged defensive fighting."

"Trust me, I know what it's like to be a boar."

"Well...you do look as fat and your voice kind of has a-"

"I-I mean I've been my spirit animal before. Anyways, Big Green would love to help you. I'll go get my commander and my squad and you can lead us to the battle."

"Thank you so much."

Later...we now see First Squad, ApeTrully and a tank battalion following Possum Queen. They then started hearing explosions in the distance. They made it over a hill and saw it. A battle as more and more possums ended up unconscious or retreated.

"Let's-"

"Now, now, everyone, we must always try the peaceful route before resorting to violence." Said ApeTrully, taking the lead.

"I shall talk to the Boars and try to make peace." He then rode ahead.

"Keep your aim on the boars, just incase they grab him." Groaned Mr. No Hands.

"Stop!" Shouted ApeTrully. "Mighty boars, you don't need to attack the possums, join up with Big Green and once we take East Citadel from High Roller, you shall all have your brawls in East Citadel's very own arena."

All the boars looked at each other before snorting and looking blood thirsty.

"Uh...gold?"

They squealed and charged.

"Oh my!" Then the tanks started firing.

First Squad charged and ApeTrully ran past them.

"We must get to Boar Queen! Hopefully she'll understand if we were to talk to her directly!"

"Let, Mighty Ray talk, to Boar Queen." Jumpy Ghostface suggested.

"Something tells me that's a bad idea." spoke Sonia who slapped some boars away with her tongue.

"It's worth a try." Said Lin Chung. "Besides, boar is Mighty Ray's spirit animal after all."

"He's got a point." Said Mighty Ray.

"Well, can't argue with that logic. Who knows, you might feel right at home."

"Oh ha ha."

That's when Yaksha morphed into a catapult. Mighty Ray jumped on it before finding himself launched through the sky.

"Woooooohooooo!" After a few minutes, he saw Boar Castle, he ate a banana and blew a hole in the roof! Falling through and landing on his feet safely! "Okay, where's this Boar Queen? I am Mighty Ray and I have some questions I want to ask after I kick her butt!"

"Wait...you're Mighty Ray?" Said a female voice.

Mighty Ray turned to the voice's direction and saw her!

The Boar Queen herself had a mix of white fur and dark pink fur. She also looked bigger than the average boar with tusks that curled inward while munching on a truffle.

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"I heard that your spirit animal is the boar."

"Yeah, so?"

"A boar, so brave enough to storm East Citadel twice would be perfect for my army. Although, I am willing to adhere to a peace treaty with the possums if you can beat me in a sumo competition." she remarked before walking up from her throne. "Do it, and I shall make peace with the possums."

"Bring it on." he smirked. "I'm the toughest guy around, ain't no sumo match gonna be too much for me."

Boar Queen grinned as they entered the circle. Then a referee appeared.

"Ready...fight!" Said a human dressed in referee clothes and shackled to the floor.

Both sides stomped before coming at each other! Mighty Ray tried to grab Boar Queen's belly, but her tusks kept him at a distance.

"Ha! Nice try, but no dice for you little man."

Mighty Ray grabbed the tusks and then tried started pulling and pushing her head.

"Wha-hey! Cut that out! Ref!"

"No dirty tactics!"

Mighty Ray let go and then Boar Queen started her attack! He ducked under and try as he might, he couldn't slap back! Boar Queen finally charged and Mighty Ray took that chance! He side stepped to the left and then grabbed her belly!

'No way! Nobody has grabbed me in years!" She got out of her initial shock as Mighty Ray was getting her very close to the edge of the ring.

"I'm stronger than your average human!"

She then tried getting him off by slapping him!

"That won't work on me!" he gritted his teeth and began to slowly lift her off the ground.

"I haven't seen strength like this since my late husband!"

"Your husband died? I'm so sorry, just like how I'm so sorry about this!" Then he tossed out!

"WAH!" she let out before crashing against the ground with a boom.

"Out! Winner is Mighty Ray!"

"Aw-yeah!" Then a boar walked up to him and handed him a medal. "Nice."

Boar Queen got up, with shock and amazement in her eyes. "That was incredible, my late husband was the only guy let alone the only boar since who's ever defeated me."

"Well, guess now there have been 2 guys who've defeated you."

"Indeed. You, send this to the general that the war is over! We surrender and are now joining Big Green!" The green boar wearing a hat took the scroll and ran.

Later...

We now see Possum Queen littering Mighty Ray's face with kisses. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hahaha! N-No problem!" he laughed while she clung onto him with her limbs while her babies were making cute sounds while on her back.

"I am honored that we have ended a war and that we now have 2 Kingdoms joining Big Green." Said ApeTrully.

"Way to go Mighty Ray, you really kept the harmony in this one." Said Lin Chung.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to my awesomeness." He said. "Now let's go home, by everyone."

They all waved bye with Boar Queen looking at Mighty Ray, hearts in her eyes.

Later that night...

"And I still have luck with the ladies."

"Ugh, fine I admit you have some luck, but it's not like they've come back for more." Said Mystique Sonia before entering her room.

"They'll be back for more. Nobody can resist me for long."

The next morning...

Mighty Ray smiled in his sleep before he began to slowly wake up and let out a yawn. "Alright, time for some-bwoah!"

"Morning Mighty Ray~" Said Sheep, Zebra, Peacock, Possum, Pangolin and Boar Queens.

"Uh...hey girls...what are you all doing in my room?"

"To give you good morning kisses." Pangolin Queen answered.

"Say what?" They then grabbed him and picked where they wanted to kiss him! Planting kissing marks all over those spots on his face.

Said human blushed at the sudden move as they all pulled back and looking pleased.

"Hehe, won't Mystique Sonia be wrong again, you girls did come back for more."

"Correct, so...who'd you like to marry?" Asked Boar Queen.

Mighty Ray got wide eyed and started sweating. "Uh..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	133. Female Saggitarius and Kenta

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Saggitarius and Kenta

Series: Metal Fusion Beyblade

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let it rip!" called Kenta sending his beyblade into the beystadium before it started clashing against his opponent.

"You're toast, shorty!" Said a tall buff guy. "I'm gonna chew your bey up and spit it right out!"

"We'll see about that, go Sagittarius!"

His bey then got real aggressive, hitting harder and faster than usual!

"Come on! Show this pipsqueak what you got!" yelled the guy to his bey. "Show him no mercy!" And then with one swift thrust, Sagittarius flung the enemy bey off the stage! "Noooo!" Shrieked the guy.

"Yeah!" Then Kenta caught his bey and started running home.

"I want a rematch! After I scrap my new blade..." muttered the guy with anime tears.

Later...we see Kenta laying down on his bed as he reflected on today.

'Today was great, although for some reason didn't see any of my friends...hopefully I'll see them tomorrow.' he thought before pulling the blanket up. As he was about to close his eyes, a blue light started glowing above his bed.

(Dream)

"Kenta...Kenta..." said a soothing voice.

Said boy mumbled and turned on his side.

"Kenta...wakey, wakey..." Then the light started floating down towards him.

"I told you officer, I'm innocent, so please stop shining that light in my face." he muttered.

"Come now Kenta, it's time to wake up."

"Hmm? Gingka?"

"What? Do I sound like a boy?"

"Sorry whoever you are, but Gingka's the light of my life." he muttered while the voice gasped.

"Now that's just rude, open your eyes!"

He woke to see...

"Whoa!" he let out, finding himself still in bed and someone standing beside him. "Wh-who are you?"

"It's me Kenta, Saggitarius."

The centaur standing in front of him had blonde horse fur, orange red hair, blue eyes and a green and blue plaid bra. Her breasts being a D size with Kenta jumping with wide eyes.

"You're Sagittarius?!" he gaped at her with shock as she smiled.

"That I am, partner." Then she kissed his cheek, making his face turn red. "I've been trying to call you for a while now."

"But why?"

"So I can finally tell you how I feel." she smiled with a blush.

"T-t-tell you how you feel...a-a-about me?!"

"Yes." She replied. "Kenta...?"

"Yes?"

"I never liked you, yah short pathetic loser."

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Just kidding, I love you to death." Then she started laughing.

Kenta didn't look happy and crossed his arms.

"Your angry face is so cute." she giggled. "Then again, you always look cute." She then kissed Kenta's forehead.

"B-B-But how are you...like this?"

"It was your will to keep fighting, how you always take good care of me, and how I really wish I had hands so I could close my eyes while you change clothes." she admitted making him go wide eyed.

"Heh...guess you saw my naughty bits."

"They're so small, yet so cute." she smiled making him cover his groin. "You wanna beat Gingka at something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can lose your virginity before he gets a chance to right now."

"My what?"

"You can make Gingka jealous that you had sex before he did, and whatever girl he fucks won't compare to how hot I am." she smiled with Kenta going so red steam left his ears.

"W-WHAT?!"

"Now, just sit there and I'll slobber your dick like a pedo." she grinned with a little drool. She pulled his pajama pants down and started drooling seeing his dick. "It's so better up close and personal~"

"So umm...mind taking the lead?" Kenta asked her.

"I will, and afterwards, you'll be a sex God."

'I'm just glad my school finally told us the birds and bees.'

Then she eagerly put her mouth all over his dick. "Mmh..."

'Whoa a girl's head is on my pelvis...' he thought jumping a little. He wrapped his arms around her head and made her suck faster. "Ahhh!" He came so fast, but Saggitarius giggled, then shrugged it off and started sucking again for seconds. "AHHHHH!"

'He came again? What a virgin.' she thought with amusement as she eagerly swallowed it all down. She kept going till his 5th time of premature ejaculation before pulling out. "Wow, you sure have a lot of cum, and a lot to learn about sex."

"So...are...we...done...?" He panted.

"Nope, you're gonna pleasure me." She then got on the bed. "See my wet pussy? You mind lubing it up with your saliva?"

"Okay, but um...what are these things?" He asked pinching her crotch nipple.

"Oh, horses have teets down there, you can suck 'em if you want." she hummed.

"But then why do you have them on your chest?"

"Of course I do, half human, half horse, and I get both benefits." she smiled.

"Well, if you say so." Kenta then started putting a finger in her sopping wet pussy while using his free hand to tug on one of her crotch teets.

"Yes...keep doing that, tug on it like a cow udder!" she hummed. "And while you're at it, give them a little suck."

"Will milk come out?"

"Not until I get pregnant."

'Oh thank goodness.' Thought Kenta before sucking on her teets and twisting his finger inside her pussy.

"Oooh~" 'He's doing so good, I hope he spanks me.'

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yes, and please keep going till I cum!"

"Okay." Then he started thrusting and twisting his finger much faster.

"Ahh yeah!" She moaned louder.

"Hey, keep quiet or my parents will-"

"Take it!" Then she shoved her ass in his face and then came all over it!

'Aaah! I'm getting crushed and drowning!' he thought flailing his arms and legs.

She got up revealing Kenta's face, sticky and gasping for air. "Sorry." She giggled. "You were just so good."

"Warn me next time!"

"I'll try to. "So Kenta, ready for the mane event?" She asked, presenting her pussy once more.

"As long as you don't slam your butt down on me again."

"Can't make any promises." she winked.

Kenta lined up his dick with her pussy. "Okay...I'm ready...I don't think you'll feel anything anyways."

"As long as I'm with you Kenta, I don't care if you make a gorilla feel big."

He blushed before slowly pushing into the hole.

"Mmmmh...also you'll be fine, you're young so you'll get bigger down there as you get older." she hummed feeling it.

Kenta then thrusted, trying to go as deep as he could. Although the pussy didn't grip him as tight as expected. "Help, I keep slipping out."

"You'll improve in time." she hummed. "Just try to put it all in."

"If only I was bigger..." he moaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get there." She then shook her ass faster and clenched her pussy tighter.

"Ahhh! Sagittarius!" He shrieked as he came again.

"Aw, you sure have a lot backed up don't you?"

"Yeah...I do..." he panted.

"You gonna be ok?"

"I got...just about...one more in me..."

"Wanna be on top?"

"Yes...please..."

She moved on her legs and reached back to spread her folds. "Kenta, your turn to ride the pony."

Kenta looked at the folds before moving over and leaned against her rear while rubbing his dick against the hole and pushed in.

"Oh! Kenta!" she moaned with a hum. "This is your reward for all the hard work we've put in!"

"It's so warm and getting tighter!"

"All for you!" she moaned. "Move your hips as much as you want!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Kenta moaned. He tried moving his hips faster while feeling the snatch grow tighter. "Aah!" Moaned Kenta. "I-I'm cumming!"

"Yessssss!" Cried out Saggitarius. She felt one extra big load shoot in with Kenta feeling the last of his energy leave him.

Kenta fell back and landed on the bed, eyelids closing.

"Good work Kenta, you really pushed yourself."

"Thanks Sagittarius...I can't wait to...introduce you to our friends." he spoke before closing his eyes completely.

"Goodnight Kenta." Then she kissed his cheek.

The next morning, Gingka and friends burst through the door.

"Hey Kenta! Ready for a fun weeken..." he stopped as he saw the naked boy.

Said boy was snoring while his bey was covered in dry cum. "...uh..."

"I'm gonna bu-bu-bu-vomit!"

"Aw dude that just isn't cool." Said Gingka.

"You're telling me! I have to fix your guys' beys with my hands after they get damaged!" Shouted Madoka. "Now I'll have to deal with the fact that Kenta came all over his own bey! Just seeing this is enough to get me shut down!"

As they all gagged and complained, said boy woke up. "Huh? Wha?"

"You're dead Kenta!" Then Madoka cracked her knuckles.

"Wh-what did I-d'oh!" Grunted Kenta getting knocked out in one punch as soon as he woke up!

"Okay, I think I can salvage the bey, I just need rubber, disinfectant and an oil drum of hot water!" Said Madoka.


	134. Mia, Maya, and Phoenix

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Mia, Maya, and Phoenix

Series: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoenix was rushing through his office looking left and right, up and down, all over the place while Maya looked on confused while eating a burger...again. "Dammit...where is it?"

"What are you looking for Nick? You've been running around ever since I got on my third burger."

"I'm looking fo-third burger?" he blinked. "Are you starving?"

"No, I just found an all you can eat buffet with burgers."

'If she gets a stroke, I will sue.' he thought with a frown.

"So what exactly are you looking for Nick?"

"Something Mia left for me before she died."

"Oh! What is it? Maybe I can help."

"Great idea, you can channel her, then I can ask where she left it." he smiled before she finished off her burger. "Can you do it now?"

"Yeah, but on one condition."

"Sure, name it."

"I always wanted to see if I could feel it while I'm channeling someone..."

"Feel what?"

"Feel a guy fucking me..."

"...what?!"

"You heard me! You're not just gonna fuck me, you're gonna fuck my big sis as well, 2 hot girls in one body."

"Maya! W-Where the heck is this coming from?!" he gawked at her.

"Well, I had the thought one night. I was wondering if I could feel getting fucked while channeling, and then I had another smart idea, if this experiment fails, then at least I'd have the next heir to the Fey Channeling Technique ready as well." she smiled. "Besides, with my sister brought in, she can help make sure things go smoothly."

"And it doesn't occur to you she may have a problem with it? You're basically asking me to fuck you and her together, and I doubt she'd be all for that!"

"Well, we can ask her, we can have Pearly channel her, ask, and then we get freaky in my body."

"No way, nuh uh, not gonna happen Maya."

"Right, and like Iris will be released from jail anytime soon to take your virginity."

"Low blow!" he frowned. "That's way below the belt."

"I know, but well, Mia's dead and she doesn't have anything else to do and I wanna try sex." she puffed up her cheeks.

"You're whoring out your dead sister." he deadpanned before shaking his head. "Look, it wouldn't work anyway, so let's just drop it."

"You sure?"

"Mia is a serious woman, and would definitely scold you like I am now for pitching this idea to me."

"Fine, we'll just see what she thinks."

Later...

"Come again, chief?!" Gasped Phoenix.

"I said fine."

"Why?"

"I'm dead, my coffee addict boyfriend is in jail, and you deserve it after avenging my death." remarked Mia in Maya's body with her arms crossed. "You've worked pretty hard, so go nuts."

"This is your younger sister's body we're talking about!"

"She's 19 and wants to do it, it'll be fine. Not like you're doing anything illegal."

"It still feels awkward when you're dead!"

"Lighten up a bit, I wish I taught you that before dying." she shook her head as he face palmed.

"What? I'm totally loosened up."

"Really Mr. Toilet scrubber?"

"Someone has to." Said Phoenix.

"Look Phoenix, tell me this honestly. Who do you see yourself banging in the future?"

He thought about it...

"Okay you have a point."

"There ya go."

"But don't you still love Godot?"

"He and I can fuck when he finally comes to the afterlife. Right now, it's you, me, and Maya."

'That sounded pretty easy for her.'

'Guess I'll see you after foreplay.' Then she reverted to Maya.

"So? What did my big sis say?"

"She said yes, but she said she'll see me after foreplay."

"Yes! I told you!" Then she hugged him. "So, where are we taking this party? Your place? We gonna do it here in the office? If we're doing it in Kurain Village then I better see a ring on this finger."

"Woah woah woah, I'm not ready to tie the knot!"

"That's fine, let's just get freaky on the couch then." she smiled before yanking him by the arm. "Alright, sit right here and I'll get to your Penix."

"That feels like a pun I've heard that pun somewhere."

"Don't be silly." Then she got to Phoenix's underwear and pulled it down, his dick was now exposed, but it was flaccid. "Huh? Why aren't you excited?"

"Sorry Maya, you're cute, but the only time you were remotely sexy was when you were in that maid outfit at Tres Bien."

"Hey! I can be plenty sexy on my own." She then got up and started stripping. "I bet channeling Mia so many times has caused my curves to get curvier."

'Like that's-woah.'

She did have some bigger breasts and hips and when she turned around, a much bigger ass, as well.

"Damn...ok I might be wrong."

"See? What I tell you?" she smirked. "Now you've gotta have a boner."

They looked down and sure enough it was starting to get up.

"Knew it!"

"Well you got me, so now what are you gonna do?"

"I heard these things a very salty, should be fine."

"Why? Because that noodle cart we go to doesn't take it easy with how much salt he puts in our soup?"

"Yup."

As she got down just stared.

"N-Nick...?"

"Yes Maya?"

"I suddenly got cold feet."

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry, can you help me?"

"How?"

"Force feed me?"

"Child."

"Hey! That's rude."

"Sorry but your suggestion just awoke some reflex."

"Just force feed me your dick already!"

"Gladly!" Phoenix then grabbed her head and forced her towards his dick. He poked her mouth but she sucked in her lips.

"Hey, no take backs!" He said, forcing his dick in. 'No wonder she asked me for this.'

"Mmmmh!" Screamed Maya. 'Woah! It's bigger than it looks!' She thought as she forced herself to lick his penis. 'Oh man, it tastes as salty as I thought.'

'For her first time, she's not gagging, huh, I bet swallowing so many burgers has widened made mouth and throat.' thought Phoenix who groaned from the warm and wet feeling. "Oh Maya, you're so good at this..."

'That's good, I was worried it was gonna feel weird.' She sucked harder as Phoenix moaned even more.

"Oh fuck, I always wanted a blowjob."

'Wow, Dahlia didn't even do this? I thought college student couples did this.' she thought while trying to lick the tip.

"Urgh..." Phoenix grunted. "M-Maya!" He shouted as his dick twitched! "I'm gonna cum!"

'He lasted longer than I thought.' Maya thought as he filled her mouth up. 'That's almost as salty as Eldoon's Noodles.'

'Wow, she hasn't spilled any yet.'

Maya made sure to swallow all of it while licking Phoenix's tip clean. She pulled off with a pop while Phoenix tried to catch his breath.

"That...was...awesome..."

Maya tried swallowing all she could while trying not to cough it up. After swallowing, she looked up at Phoenix. "That was salty, but not bad, how's about a kiss?"

"Nice try cum breath."

"Hey!" Then she punched both of his hips!

"AH!"

"Hasn't anyone told you, don't piss off the woman who sucks you off."

'That's don't bite the hand that feeds you.' he thought rubbing the spots.

"You better respect me or no sex!"

"And who'd you look for in making the next heir? Edgeworth? He's not interested in finding booty. Gumshoe? I'm pretty sure he's dating Maggey. We both know you ain't gunning for Larry."

"Okay fine, we can have a little bit of sex, once a week."

"Or none." he muttered in a teasing tone.

"I heard that!" Said Maya before slapping his dick! "Let's just get to making an heir."

"OW!"

And then Maya started channeling Mia. This causing her body to grow stacked and mature. "Hey Phoenix, never got to reward you on your first successful trial, didn't I?" She then winked.

"No, no you did not."

"Well, you really deserve this after all the dangerous stuff you've been through over the years." She then pressed her chest against his. "So go ahead and don't hold back." She then got on her back and spread her legs wide. "Go ahead and get rough if you wanna."

Phoenix got down and immediately slammed his dick inside!

"Ah!"

"And I detect no hymen, thanks Godot."

"Less talk and more fucking me!"

"Right chief!" Then they pressed their lips together. They rolled their tongues together while Phoenix went to grope and knead the big tits.

'I wonder if Maya can feel this.' They both thought.

Deep within the mind...

"Oh shit! That is so good! Do me Phoenix, do me with your big Penix!" cried Maya shaking and spasming all over with each thrust.

Mia wrapped her legs around Phoenix and that made him thrust faster.

"Oh god yes!"

"Mia, I always wanted to get a good grip on this chest back when we first met!"

"Then feel free to keep it up!"

Phoenix kept pushing inside, till he was touching the end of her pussy!

"OH FUCKING YES!" Maya shouted as Phoenix grabbed Mia's hips and pushed in deeper, trying to make his enter one the tubes, maybe get his dick to cum all over an egg point blank. "GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!"

"I'm gonna try and hold out longer." Said Phoenix.

"Make sure to do it inside!"

"I will!"

"And don't worry, I'm pretty sure the only child support you'll ever have to pay Maya is the price of an extra large burger." she moaned while hugging him tighter.

They claimed each other's lips again as Phoenix's dick twitched.

'Here I go!'

2 souls, one body, feeling so much pleasure as Phoenix brought life to the next heir to the Kurain Channeling technique.

"AHHHHHH!" both cried out as Phoenix flooded the pussy.

'See yah next time Phoenix.' Thought Mia as she left and switched back with Maya.

"OH YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!"

After finishing, Maya pulled Phoenix close for some more kisses!

"Thanks Nick, you rock!"

Phoenix then pulled out and laid down next to her. "You're welcome, and I hope our kid grows up to be an even better master."

"So what should we name her?"

"Or him."

"Hey, I'm gonna need a daughter if the schools are gonna have a powerful head."

"Right, right, ow, why'd you punch me?"

"Because you scared me with the possibility of a boy."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Better. So Nick, I dunno what, but as soon as you put your dick in me, something awoke within me...something really good...as if you flipped a switch."

"Sounds like a sexual awakening."

"Yeah that, and I think I wanna go again."

"Well let me rest a bit, this is my first t-"

"No! Pearly was right, we should be together, and I'm gonna make sure this dick belongs to me." She said, drooling and crazy eyes.

"Uh, Maya? Calm down or else I never buy you an-mph!" Then round 2 happened.


	135. Minase's Harem and Jody's Group

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Minase's Harem and Jody's Group

Series: Bible Black

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Time. It's something that can feel slow or fast depending on who you ask.

One such example would be a now more mature Minase, whom had grown up a full foot with a more muscled body in a business suit, as he looked around with a small smirk on his face, remembering how his life changed ever since he obtained the Black Bible.

Right now he was currently in his office at his job and was almost ready to clock out and get home. To believe that years ago he was simply a mere high school student but now he was one of the most powerful men in the city in more ways than one.

With the power at his disposal, along with his lover, they had managed to spread their power over the city. At the rate they were in, they might even someday take over the entire country! But for the time being it would still take time, and-oh would you look at that, time to head home.

With that, he got up and took his things, wanting to head home as soon as possible.

"I can't wait to have Takashiro-chan 'welcome' me." he muttered darkly with a grin. "Not only her but also Yukiko-Chan, Shiraki-Chan, or even the others~!"

(Later)

"I'm home!" He declared after entering his home and taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home Minase-kun." Called out a certain familiar voice, making him smirk.

"Glad to be home Kitami-chan." He answered while looking at his wife, whom had only become far more beautiful from all those years as the police commissioner. She grew up with a more mature body with plump lips and her hair still let down instead of just in a single pigtail. Oh, and she was wearing just a regular black corset, nothing else. "Definitely a welcoming sight~!" He sang happily as he held his wife and kissed her passionately.

She smirked while feeling his tongue push into her mouth making her rub it with her own and felt him reach down and rub her ass. But she wasn't one to be idle as she also began to touch his shaft through his clothes. 'He's been aching for this all day.' She quickly deduced with a seductive smirk on her face.

They broke the kiss with Minase giving her ass a squeeze making her hum. "How were you and the others?"

"Just fine, waiting for you to come back~!" She sang while other footsteps were heard. "And speaking of which..."

"Welcome home Minase-sama!"

The mentioned could only smirk upon seeing the sight before him. Each of the older girls, now women, were wearing maid head dresses, stockings, and nothing else. "Definitely loving the sight here, my dear." He complimented his wife, knowing that was work of her.

"Why thank you."

"Now then, how shall we handle today's business?"

"Of course, what else?"

"While tempting there's something you must be aware of..." Admitted a serious looking Kitami.

"What?" Asked Minase feeling a pit on his stomach starting to flow upon hearing the tone in his wife's voice.

"I feel as though there's a disturbance in the city." She admitted to him while remembering the bizarre case at the bank. Said case being where she went to the bank, only for her and the occupants to get caught up in a bank robbery. Inside many of the masked robbers were having their way with the female bank workers.

She had been tied up and was annoyed since she didn't want to show off her power just yet. But in the end she was forced to do so as one of them tried to have his way with her.

She got out of the binds and promptly snapped his neck before ending the rest. Albeit she made sure to also get the "gratitude" of those female workers in the process as well of course. But the magic coming from them was similar to her own.

Upon finishing her explanation of what happened, the group fell silent as a serious and tense aura surrounded them. That definitely required investigation into how it was possible.

"Hmm, well no one could be using the book, we have it here for safe keeping." Pointed out Saeki, whom had matured greatly as well with her hair undone and free, a more voluptuous body with full lips, bigger breasts, toned stomach and wide birthing hips as well as a thick ass.

"Is it possible someone else has magic to do it on their own?" Ito asked, still wearing her bunny headgear with her long green hair now pulled into a ponytail, showing more of her developed face with full lips, high cheeks, and a sleek neck which highlighted the rest of her developed and thick body from her ample breasts to her wide hips and firm butt ending on her long legs.

"Perhaps, which means we have a rat to get rid of." Scowled darkly Minase at the thought of a traitor among their group.

(Later)

Saeki sighed as the school day ended and the students began to leave the room. 'These days never go fast.' Sighed the blonde woman as she stretched up as soon as all students left. She wore a grey undershirt, a belt with golden buckle, a purple scarf and lavender mini skirt with brown high heels and a long white coat similar to what Kitami wore with crescent moon silver earrings. "Just gotta find Shiraki and go back home with Mistress and Master." she muttered getting up and leaving the classroom.

Soon enough she reached the room where her fellow slave and teacher was in. "Shizuka-san, are you done too?" She asked as she opened the door and entered the room.

"Yes, I was just looking over the latest tests." Answered her fellow blonde in response.

Saeki couldn't help but take a moment to see how much Shiraki has grown, especially in her actual outfit consisting of a tight black tube top with or without a more formal light blue jacket, paired with a short shiny dark blue skirt, black stockings and blue high heels. She also wears large round glasses, a small red pendant and occasionally a small brown handbag.

Definitely a good work of Yukiko and Minase on picking up that new outfit for her, that's for sure.

She put the papers down and grabbed her bag before the two left the classroom. But unknown to them a few pair of eyes looked at their direction with a narrowed glare.

"Jody-sama wants us to be discreet about this." Said the first robed figure to her partner.

"We'll make our move when they leave school." Answered the second figure. The two vanished in the shadows with Saeki feeling something was off, but didn't say anything.

Still she kept an open eye around, trying her best to prepare for the possible worst case scenario.

The two left the school and walked down the empty street. Unfortunately for them, the pursuing duo trailed them until the perfect time to strike. When they were near an alley the two lunged out and covered the woman's mouths and dragged them into it.

"HMMPPPGGHHH?!"

"Be quiet." Growled one of the figures holding a distraught Shiraki as Saeki cursed in her position.

"Get off us!" Tried to say the blonde mage, struggling to get out.

"You two will make good servants." Appraised the first figure.

Shizuka tried to kick them back, but gasped when the figure holding her grabbed at her breast and started squeezing it.

"Nice and firm, just like the mistress likes them."

"This one is a bit more feisty." Said the second figure holding down a scowling Saeki.

"You're going to regret this!" Warned in response the woman.

The two figures didn't pay any mind as the one on Saeki started to rub and squeeze her breasts. The other then also started to play with Shiraki's body as well despite both girls' protests and attempts to get out.

"You'll suffer!" Growled Saeki as she and her partner were losing their clothing.

"Wrong, you'll be feeling ecstasy and begging for more." Chuckled darkly the first figure as they began to rip off their outfits.

"Kyaaa!"

"Goddamn it!" cursed Saeki finding herself naked and gasped when the figure resumed grabbing her chest with her body feeling weird. 'T-this is...N-no way...M-Magic?! B-BUT HOW?!'

"Ahh!" moaned Shizuka with a blush getting her nipples pinched and tugged on directly.

"D-damn you All!" cursed Saeki before moaning.

"Now Now, no need to talk to your future masters like that." Chuckled the second figure while playing with her. "Soon you'll be nothing but piles of mush."

'I-if only Mistress was here!' Mentally cursed Saeki upon what was happening.

Right as the two figures moved to remove their cloaks, they perked up and sensed something.

"What the-?! Nobody's supposed to get near here!" Scowled in surprise the first figure.

"Quick, we need to flee for now." Scowled the second figure before Minase and Kitami appeared and saw what was happening with less than amused faces to say the least.

"Who are you two?!" All but roared in rage Minase at the sight before him and Kitami.

Kitami held her glowing hand out just as the two vanished.

"SHIT! SAEKI, SHIRAKI, ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!" Minase ran over to them with concern. "Who were those two? Did they do anything to you?"

"W-we're fine, Minase-sama, but we don't know who they were..." Answered Shizuka as he helped her out.

"Didn't you get a good look at them?" Asked Kitami to Saeki as she used her magic to find any trace of the duo and deal with them.

'Hmm, there's that magic again.' She thought, feeling it to be somehow familiar...

"We're going home now." ordered Minase. "And then we'll figure out what's going on."

(Later)

"Yukiko, got anything yet?" He asked his cousin as they and several of the girls were looking through either PCs or laptops about the figures and what it could mean for them.

"Sadly no." she replied while wearing a purple shirt tied with a blue ribbon and brown high heels along with a white lab coat and tan stockings with a garter belt. The only adjustment though was the fact the purple shirt had a bigger hole at her chest exposing the center of her chest to the point her breasts looked ready to pop out.

Normally he would enjoy that sight and much more, but the situation forced him to be as serious as possible.

"Check to see if there's been anyone new coming to the city who have a shady background." Kitami told them while looking through her own PC.

"Nothing yet Kitami-sama." Answered Saeki looking through with a fervor.

"Minase-sama, I may have found something." Called Takashiro, whom now had her hair short like in her high school years and was wearing a white bathrobe to cover her body.

"Well? Speak." Called out Kitami.

"This photo seems like it may have something."

This made everyone turn around to see the photo that Kitami found, and saw a female with short blond hair and blue eyes wearing a strapless red dress that showed her curves nicely hugging a man's arm and looking right at the camera.

"Hmmm."

"Who's that?"

"This man, I recognize him." She began as memories came back into her mind. "I met him many years back when I was seeking a way to cheat the Devil from claiming my soul."

"Any name come to mind?" Asked a curious Minase.

"Hmm, no, but...I think I remember him being part of a cult."

"Which Cult?"

"The Priory of Sion." She answered ominously. "It was an organization I ended up finding on my quest to save my life from the deal, and where I got the spell to transfer my consciousness to another body..."

"What happened to it?"

"Best case scenario, they might know about her, however on the worst case scenario, they may be allies..."

"Then we might have a fight on our hands." Sighed Minase in annoyance and worry.

"Don't worry, now we have a lead to go on." Reassured Saeki, eager for payback on those bitches.

"I'll start tracking them down from the magic used on you." Said the witch as she used her analysis spell on her and Shiraki. A few moments later, the glow faded with Kitami having a dark smile on her face. "I found their trail."

"Where is it?"

"You'll be quite surprised. They're at the place where it all began."

"You mean...the School Basement?"

"I mean the school itself."

"Is that so? But I didn't detect anything out of the ordinary!" Gasped Saeki.

"It's faint, but there's a presence there that's trying to mask itself."

"Then should we go deal with them now?"

"No, these two need rest. Besides, we don't know just how many we're dealing with yet." Answered swiftly the young woman.

"Yes Kitami-sama."

(Later)

"So you two failed." Scowled the girl from the picture researched by Minase's group, now wearing a white robe on her body looking at the women before her.

"We're sorry Jody-sama." Replied both figures in a bitter tone, ashamed of their failure.

"Sorry won't do." Was her answer in an annoyed tone. She held her hand out which glowed before the two figures began to glow and cried out. "Now suffer for your failure!"

"Ahhhh!"

"P-please! N-no more!"

"You two must learn from your failure. Now that accursed witch and her servant will be on their guard." Reprimanded the blonde finishing her punishment. She held her hand away as the two panted feeling the pain slow down. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes Jody-sama." Barely managed to answer the duo getting up on kneeling position.

"That's what I thought." But then she couldn't help but frown, as if something...was off, but wha-?!

CRASH!

Her eyes widened as the door was blown right off.

"Well well well, what have we here?" A certain voice said as the smoke faded to reveal Minase's group, with the mentioned himself being who said that.

"So it was you after all." Scowled Kitami as she glared at Jody. "I guess you were a witch while looking like some innocent maiden."

"And if I was, what about it?" smirked Jody before spotting other figures entering the room. "And what makes you all think you could stop me and my followers? Especially in our lair?"

Beside Saeki was Mikimoto, who had a similar body build like Ito with her blond hair grown out into a low hanging ponytail and wore a loose white tank top with skin tight blue jeans and black high heels.

"Alright, you better get ready to become mine!"

Shinobu herself grew nice enough to the point many would confuse her at first with Takashiro if it wasn't for her wearing her hair in a ponytail and wear a white jacket with a blue sleeveless t-shirt and black skirt beneath, which only showed off her body even more.

Finally Miyuki had longer hair that went down her shoulder with no glasses, and instead had contacts, with a grey tracksuit on with a whistle dangling around her neck.

"Now, we can do this the easy or hard way, either way it won't matter to us in the end..." Warned Minase with a dark glint on his eyes.

Jody glared before giving a smirk as her eyes glowed red. "You won't be so smug after you see MY power."

"Please, compared to The Devil you're nothing but an amateur." Mocked Kitami sadistically.

"Oh?" Jody held her hand out which glowed like her eyes. "Let us see about that then!"

Minase and Kitami held their own hands out which glowed before an odd wave came crashing into the other girls.

"Sadly for you, I'm not alone here! Minions, attack!"

"Yes Jody-sama!" Declared all the minions in the lair as they prepared to fight and die for their mistress. They lunged out at the girls and Minase.

"Shit, be careful!" ordered Minase as he and Kitami focused their magic harder.

The others did as told by their leaders, thinking that with just 2 minions it would be easy for them to win by overpowering them with their numbers. But when the blue and yellow haired woman got up close, their eyes glowed with most of the girls feeling a strong pressure slam into them.

"W-WHAT THE-?!" Gasped Takashiro as her body felt as if she had been teased for so long by her owners. She moaned with a blush and fell to her knees followed by Ito.

"S-SHIT! T-This...can't be...h-happening!"

"Ahhh!"

Soon many more moans and screams from the girls was heard through the room.

Minase and Kitami frowned with Jody smirking as their magic held on.

"Damn it, we must finish this now!"

"You read my mind." Kitami agreed as they increased the power of their magical attacks.

Jody gritted her teeth with the pressure pushing against her own. "Almost THERE!" her eyes glowed while exerting more magic.

"NOW. TAKE. IT. ALL!" roared Kitami with a magic wave slamming into Jody and making her fall on her back.

"JODY-SAMA!" cried out her minions before they found themselves tackled.

Soon enough the female trio was bounded by magic enhanced ropes so that they wouldn't be able to escape, especially since said ropes had several marks that absorbed the magic of the females, making them unable to use it.

"Well, you have some fight in you, but it's not enough." Minase mock observed with a dark grin of sadism and retribution at the trio.

"And now for our prize." Grinned Kitami as Jody tried to stare at them defiant despite her condition. "Would you care to have first taste Minase-kun?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do!" he walked over to Jody with the girls trying to break the ropes. "Now now, no need to get so feisty yet ladies, you can't escape thi-"

*SPAT!"

Minase scowled and wiped the spit from his cheek.

*SLAP!*

"KYYAAAHHHH!?" Cried out in sudden pain Jody after getting slapped roughly by the man after what she did to him.

"That's what a disrespectful cunt like you get if you do something like that." He scolded her with a death glare, getting the blonde to freeze up at his look. "I won't be gentle."

"Hmph, like you could actually hurt me like that."

"Care to bet?" Chuckled sadistic the man.

(Later)

"A-AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Jody as she was spanked by Minase with her body forced into a doggy style as her face as pushed into the ground as well as her bodyguards, whom were in the same position at the hands of Saeko and Kitami.

"Come on, you can moan louder bitch!" Laughed Minase at the supposed pain that damn bitch was in, especially when compared to what he and the others had to deal with before with her group.

"S-Shut up!" Tried to speak back Jody, only to squeak as she got slapped yet again in her rear, which was slowly turning red from all those hits.

"Bad bitch! Don't talk back to your master." Scowled Minase, wanting to see her break.

"So BEG like your damn life depends on it, SLUT!" Scowled back Saeki with a scolding look that showed lust as well. She moved back and forth in the blue haired woman's snatch while pulling her back with a leash around her neck.

"Come on! Tremble, scream, suffer! Keep going, you damn bitch!" Called Kitami holding the blond woman's arms behind her back while slamming in and out of the hole. "Yes! Just like that, you little uptight bitch!"

As this went on, the other girls were playing with each other since they were given orders just to watch.

Jody gritted her teeth while feeling Minase's dick go in deeper. It didn't help the fact that said dick was actually far bigger than the others she had taken previously up to that point, showing that he was indeed quite gifted where it mattered. 'I need to focus my magic and use a spell!' She tried to think, only to Yelp as she got slapped in the ass again.

"Come on, squeeze harder, I wanna feel you desperate for every bit of my jizz!" Laughed Minase, wanting to see her break before him.

"F-Fuck you!" She spat at him, only to squeal after getting yet another slap to her bottom.

"No, it's ME doing the fucking bitch!" He spat at her, both in speaking and literally in her face. He moved even harder while feeling his dick twitching. "This is it! Get ready to take my cum, you damn whore!"

"Minase-sama, is it alright to cum inside this one?" grunted Saeki.

"Go ahead, they're all going to be our toys, might as well get a head start on getting them nice and ready." laughed Kitami.

"Just as Kitami-Chan said!" grunted Minase before burying his dick inside and started cumming. "Take it ALL!"

Jody groaned with wide eyes while feeling her own orgasm hit. "N-NOOOOOOO! NONONONONONO! T-THIS CAN'T BE-!" she was cut off feeling her insides get filled to the brim.

"Oh just shut it bitch, and enjoy this gift!" Growled Minase in lust.

"C-Cumming!" Groaned Kitami as she then released her load followed by Saeki inside the bodyguards.

Both women moaned out with wide eyes.

"Fuck yeah! Worth the fucking problem!"

(Timeskip)

"Phew, finally done with that damn meeting..." Sighed Minase as he stood in front of his home, remembering the long meeting with the police higher ups in which he used magic and payments to make them help clean the whole mess caused by his newest bitches and keep quiet about it. It wasn't cheap, but it was gonna pay off in the long run.

'Those bitches better give me lots of gratitude for this...' he thought before opening the door. "I'm home."

"Welcome back dear!" Greeted Kitami wearing just an apron with a perverse grin on her face. "Do you want a bath, dinner, or me~?"

"Do you even need to ask?" He chuckled in lust.

"Bath it is." she smirked turning before feeling a hand grab her rear. "Let's go, those three are waiting as well~"

"Good, I'd like to give them a little treat for being such good doggies." Chuckled Minase as he followed his wife to see the wonderful sight of the now pregnant Jody and her followers wearing dog accessories. All of them with fake dog ears, tails up their asses, and leashes who were drinking from dog bowls with their tongues. "Good girls! You know your places!"

"Arf arf!" Was the answer he got from the pets in front of him.

"Aw, good little bitches, who wants a treat?" He mock asked, enjoying the way they seemed excited at that.

"Arf arf arf!"

"Very good girls, let us start then."


	136. A and Naruto part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 8

A and Naruto part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Being the Raikage's cock-sleeve didn't mean Naruto stopped being a ninja, but it meant the blond boy's only desire was to serve the man in any way he could. Preferably through sex, but he was more than willing to protect his master, cook for him, kill for him, help bathe him, and anything he was asked. However, one thing he wouldn't do unless his master told him to was sleeping with other men. Obviously, he was A's bitch first and foremost, never to be touched by any other male. Although if the lightning shinobi ordered him to, the blond would debauch himself for the sake of Kumo.

Not that A would ever do that, as shown during a report from a random shinobi at the man's office, "Damn, you got yourself a real fine bitch, Raikage-sama." said the Kumo Jounin looking at the whiskered Jinchuuriki next to the Kage.

Naruto was ultimately girly despite his short haircut, even more than Haku thanks to his master's cum feeding and turning him into the supreme bitch-boy. Wide hips, a slim tummy, round face, sultry eyes, pouty lips and curves to drive any man wild. He had made his uniform to please his master and make A want to fuck him more. Only one thing was normal about his outfit, and it was the standard black sandals. For his master's viewing pleasure, Naruto wore orange booty shorts so tiny they could double as panties, the flak jacket of Kumo cut like a top which exposed his midriff, a black cloth mask like Kakashi's, and black fingerless long gloves and stockings.

Walking forward to emphasize his small but boyish bulge on his crotch, Naruto warned the other Kumo ninja, "I'm a boy, you know. Also, I got standards."

"Everyone knows you left your old village behind to suck Kumo dick," the Jounin jeered with a lustful glint to his eyes. "What say you, Raikage-sama? I think I earned myself a reward..."

Sighing, Naruto turned to A, "It is your call, mast-"

"None of that," the man growled, then glared at his ninja. "Get out and do not dare to ask for such foolish things again or I'll make an example of you by demoting you to genin and ensuing the worst D-rank missions are yours."

"Y-Yessir..." the Jounin whimpered, then left.

A groaned, turning to his slut, "Don't tell me you're so addicted to dick you'd fuck other men."

Naruto grunted, "Of course not, master! Yours is the only cock I'll take, but if you told me to-"

"Never, you're mine, no one else's," A said, smirking at the boy and knowing he was blushing.

"Heh, you really want to make me feel all warm and fuzzy despite bending me over the dining room table to ass-fuck me hard during breakfast?" the whiskered ninja retorted.

"I claim you because you're that irresistible, Naruto..." A pushed himself off his desk, patting his lap. "Now, show your master how devoted you can be."

"Gladly, master." he smirked before moving over to A's lap and climbed on, facing the man and holding onto his shoulders, and began to slowly grind his rear right on top of the Raikage's covered girth.

Pulling his mask down, Naruto brought up his lips and kissed A deeply, letting his master sink his fingers into plump, girly ass-cheeks. A himself didn't hesitate to push his tongue inside and lick all around the slut's mouth, getting a loud moan and gasp in response. Naruto's hands rubbed the man's exposed chest, caressing firm abs and strong pecs with gusto. Mewling into the lip-lock, the boy felt his small pecker try to tear out of his tiny shorts while A's monster bulged against his pants. Both dicks rubbed with every little twist of Naruto's pelvis against the Raikage's.

A started to slide one of his hands near the crack of the ass-cheeks, then slid a finger up near the puckered hole before caressing across where it hid. Naruto eagerly opened his mouth to deepen their kiss, both tongues swirling in a sensual dance. Grinding his hips against A's, the boy gave a shudder when a finger caressed his tight asshole. Moving to a beat, the boy kept massaging the Raikage's body in a worshipping manner. Trailing his hands up and down the larger man's frame, getting his buttocks fondled like first-rate breasts and kissing his master made the whiskered boy the happiest slut alive.

Too bad interruptions could happen.

"Raikage-sama." said Omoi as he arrived into the office, seeing the man hurriedly writing on papers. Behind the candy-loving boy was his sister, Samui and Bee.

"Yo, bro, we just got done busting Iwa skulls. Nothing but a bunch of fools!" the man rapped, getting some sighs from the others.

Naruto, hidden under the desk, decided to alleviate A's pain, "Enjoy this, master." He smirked and pulled down the man's pants.

"What're you doing!?" A asked, making the other Kumo-nin tense up.

"Sorry, sorry, just wanted to give you our reports!" Karui exclaimed, hands up. She and everyone but the Kage were unaware of the boy pulling out the man's monstrous shaft and rubbing it against his cheek, "Anyway, we found out that they've been trying to find that Naruto boy. You should warn him that keeping him hidden here and his presence known to only a few of us can be dangerous if he's seen outside."

Samui nodded, and A gritted his teeth when Naruto tenderly kissed his cockhead, "As good and loyal as he is, Naruto could get in danger if captured."

"Only if captured, that kid's damn good!" Bee cheered. "Ever since my bro and I trained him, he pushed through everything! Let them try, and he'll-"

A banged a fist on his desk when Naruto's tongue flicked his urethra lovingly, "Indeed, he is the best at what he does..." the Raikage tried not to shudder, but his cum-dumpster was really good. "You may go now, I'll see what I can do regarding this news..."

"Yes Raikage-sama." with that, the group turned and exited the room, giving A the chance to look under his desk and at his slut who was giving an innocent smile.

"You almost got us caught from that!" he hissed.

"Gives you reason to punish me, doesn't it?" Naruto smirked, then licked his master's veiny underside with the dick pressed on his face.

"Oooh, you'd just love that, wouldn't you?"

"You know it, Raikage-sama," the Jinchuuriki cocksucker beamed as he lubed the cock with his spit. "So, how do you want to get it started?"

"If it's a punishment you want, then I'll make sure not to hold anything back. Get up here and sit down." A reached down to grab a hold of Naruto's head, then placed the dark chocolate dick on his slut's mouth, its tip prodding at the sissy ninja's lips.

Naruto grinned in anticipation, then kissed the dick, "Go ahead, my mouth-pussy's eager for-HMPH!" he let out a muffled cry when A suddenly slammed right in, no lube other than the boy's spit, not even a warning.

The Raikage grunted and dug his girth into the boy's experienced mouth in a single thrust. Every inch of his dark cock simply pushed in without resistance and expanded Naruto's throat slightly. A's balls smacked the boy's chin while his meat pole puffed up his whiskered cheeks. Its potent, musky scent sent shivers up and down the boy's spine. Naruto's tongue slid wildly all around the man's cock, caressing every inch of his fuck-stick with slutty love and care. A's cock wormed its way down the boy's esophagus, his wild bush of pubes covering his slave's nose and smearing a manly aroma which the sissy boy burnt into his mind.

However, the Raikage then locked his thighs around Naruto's head, keeping him in place, "Stay there until I finish my paperwork. Take my cock out or spill a drop, and you won't get hard ass-fucked tonight."

Grumbling and frowning with the dick in his mouth, Naruto made sure to fasten his lips in a tight ring around the phallus. Due to countless times sucking A off, the foxy cumslut learned how to breathe despite his windpipe being crushed by so much man meat. Thus, pouting against the dick in his mouth, Naruto waited and tended to every square inch with his expert tongue. As he did, A relaxed and worked, shooting heavy loads which went directly to the boy's stomach. All the while, his slave's face remained glued to his crotch.

"Good little slut." smirked A as he filled out form after form, keeping his slave there tightly with ease thanks to his toned legs. Unsurprisingly, said sissy boy barely moved and made sure to lick all over the meat with ease without needing to slow down or take a break. It annoyed Naruto being unable to cum - he could shoot his load from deepthroating A, but it had to be a rough face-fuck -, but he managed to pass the time by slipping his tongue out from his lips in order to caress the Raikage's balls. Such skill had the man shudder from time to time, but he was able to keep a steady hand through his signing and reading, showing why he owned Naruto's slutty ass.

Just as A finished and was about to pull back, the door opened, "Raikage-sama!"

It was the Jounin from before, whose appearance made A cum hard down his sissy bitch-boy's throat with a grunt, "What is it?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, but it's an emergency." the man said. "Konoha shinobi have been spotted around and are asking about your bit- boyfriend." It was clear the man saw Naruto only as a slut, but decided to keep an act, "A few Jounin and I have a plan to keep him hidden."

"Tsk, if this is true then they're working fast on finding him," A growled. Deciding to trust his ninja, he nodded, albeit reluctantly, "Keep him out of sight and cover your tracks. I'll expect you two back once the Konoha nin are out. I'll send a hawk around the area, that'll be your signal to return safely to my office immediately."

"Yes, Raikage-sama." he bowed before exiting the room with A looking under the desk with Naruto eagerly licking up any cum around the dick and swallowing it all down.

"I'll miss this dick, so think on what you want to do once this is all over, master." Naruto told A with a brief kiss to the Raikage's cock. "Keep your mighty penis ready for my hungry and slutty asshole, I still haven't been properly punished."

"With any luck you won't be away from it for long." A replied with a wide, lustful smile.

(Later)

Naruto followed the Jounin through a forest and into a cabin where a secret door waited for them, having made great time when they left Kumo. Both walked underground through a series of secret tunnels in a labyrinthine layout. Deep in the tunnels, neither talked after their previous meeting. Naruto gave his guide the biggest stink eye from behind. Should A tell him to, he'd bend over for and please any man, but his master would have trouble convincing him to do so with such a guy. Then again, the Raikage would only have to promise to show him what a real dick was like - not that any man would ever compare to the boar-like titan of a man.

However, after rounding a corner which had obviously not seen any surveillance or guards for a long time, the other male broke the silence, "So, what are my chances at a good time with you?" the Jounin asked with a lecherous smirk.

Placing a hand on his hip and cocking it to the side, the whiskered boy snarled, "Only my master saying so, which he won't. Even then, I can tell you wouldn't compare to his mighty penis."

"Did you know I used to be his bitch?" the Jounin asked and Naruto could see it - he had a girly face with feline features, blonde hair, blue eyes and wide hips, but he was dark-skinned like A.

"So? He has a type, what of it?" Naruto growled.

"Shame he never let me be the top," the Jounin confessed. "Too dominant, that's why we broke up. However, I heard he got some replacement years ago and was enamored with him until that bitch died. And then, you came."

"Jealous?" Naruto asked, getting into a battle-ready mentality since he could feel the hatred.

"A little," the Jounin admitted, pulling back his hair. "Again, I prefer to dominate, even if the Raikage's dick is delicious. You're so compatible with him, I have to see what it's like."

Fed up, Naruto's sneer was seen through his cloth mask, "Again, you've got no chance."

"And you've got no choice," the Jounin said before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, five Kumo Jounin burst from the ground and grabbed a hold of Naruto. Right before he could fight back, a needle was inserted into his neck. Powerful drugs shut his senses and had the blond fall to his knees. Before and all around him were blond men, all effeminate and with a large bulge in their pants. It didn't take long for Naruto, whose world started to spin around, to figure out what was about to happen and why. He could only glare and growl at the six Jounin, all of which possessed similar girly features but all had dark skin.

"You... you'd betray Raikage-sama like this…?" he spat out, panting as his body went numb and limp the more the drugs coursed through his veins. Then, growled as they started to strip his slim and girlier frame, leaving him seated on the floor fully naked save for his stockings and a glare to the men who would defile his body, "You traitors..."

"Fine talk coming for someone who backstabbed their original village for dick," the cat-like man said, unzipping his jacket as did the others. "Then again, I get why you'd do so. It's such a tasty and virile cock. Although, maybe you'll enjoy these ones."

Every Jounin let their pants drop, presenting six hard veiny chocolate dicks which dwarfed Naruto's own, but the blond chortled, "Master's bigger."

"We knew that before you ever showed up." sneered one crouching down and holding Naruto's head up by his hair. He held his dick with his other hand, "Since you're his favorite right now, let's see if your mouth is all it's cracked up to be."

"Try not to go off too fast." jabbed Naruto before promptly finding his mouth stuffed with the Jounin's dick without hesitation, making said dark skinned shinobi groan while the others got their dicks hard in no time flat. Of course, Naruto didn't suck or lick. Instead, he resentfully looked up with a pouty frown at the Jounin who still got pleasure from his inactive mouth. The Jinchuuriki's silky lips and smooth tongue were heavenly despite not doing a thing. However, the Jounin wanted to humiliate him, so two pressed their cockheads against his cheeks, smearing precum on his whisker birthmarks. Rubbing his face affectionately with their cocks, they also massaged the dick in his mouth, which emboldened the one face-fucking Naruto to go balls deep, slapping his chin with his sack.

"Oh yeah, these are dick-sucking lips," the Jounin sliding his meat in and out of Naruto's throat moaned with half-lidded eyes. "He doesn't have to do anything, it's just so soooooooft..."

Meanwhile, the other three used some rope to tie Naruto's wrists to the ceiling, helping them lift his ass off the floor into a kneeling position with his arms extended over his head.

"Well, damn, I can see why the Raikage loves to fuck this slut." the cat-like Jounin said, slapping the boy's ass.

Grunting from the pain, Naruto endured the treatment and grew madder, but the other two who had tied his hands like they were in a sex dungeon checked out his body.

"Cute armpits, though. And he's athletic, quite fit… Hmm..." one grabbed his dick and put the cockhead against the boy's hairless armpit, "Even this is softer than any touch."

"Really?" the other asked, getting to the other side before sliding his dickhole against Naruto's smooth armpit, "Let me try… Oooohhh… Man, his body is really made to be fucked!"

"Good," the leader smirked and spread Naruto's ass, then wrapped the boy's sun-kissed buttocks around his bigger penis. As he slid his cock back and forth between the foxy slut's ass, he gave a sneer at the boy, "It means this will be even more enjoyable. Come on, boys, let's really fuck him up until he's a loose slut too mind-broken to serve the Raikage!"

"Way ahead of you." the one fucking the mouth gripped Naruto's hair tighter and started to move his hips back and forth faster with a groan.

Unable to do anything but groan, Naruto felt all the dicks slap, rub and defile his body. Precum started to coat the heavy, hot air of the newly formed sex dungeon. Echoes of balls smacking his chin and dickheads joyfully clapping against his whiskers and armpits bounced from the walls into his ears. Worst of it was that he was getting hornier from the way the large chocolate cock rubbed his buns and the smell of aroused Kumo ninja. Just rubbing their hard manhoods on his skin felt heavenly, making each one even more excited at the idea of really fucking him. Maybe they'd share him as a personal sex toy, breaking him to coat him in their seed all day and night.

"If he didn't have a dick he'd probably have the Raikage's baby." teased the one grinding against the ass while trailing a hand to caress Naruto's dick, giving it a hard grip.

Both shinobi who used Naruto's armpits grinned at the sight of his hardening dick and kneeled before him.

"Well, well, well, look at how cute and small it is." One said grabbing his cock to rub it against Naruto's hardening member. "Ah, man, it's so warm and eager."

"Oh, he liked that!" the other smirked when the small dick twitched, then rubbed his much larger one on the other side. "Man, it's so soft, even his curly pubes are wonderful to touch." he said as he rolled his cockhead around the boy's, coating their tips in a mixture of both their precum. "I want next on his ass, his pre-jizz should be a good lube. Hell, I may use his actual jizz to get him wet and ready for the main act."

"Sure, after I make the slut scream," the Jounin behind Naruto said, pressing his dick to his anus. "Ready to take in another dick?"

Naruto didn't respond, but did roll his eyes. Once the mushroom tip probed his asshole, the boy grumbled against the dick in his throat which made it vibrate. While not as big as A, the cocks of the Jounin were fairly large bitch-ruining monsters. It wasn't difficult to get into his slutty ass, but it would be hard to leave it. Once the thick girth wormed into him, the boy's body reacted to it like it would his master's by instinct. While allowing easy entry with its clean bowels, it also crushed any member pleasurably in its embrace.

"Oooh fuck! This hole is already starting to suck me in!" the leader panted and gasped while his lackeys kept fucking more and more with Naruto.

The three using his face slid all three of their cocks into his mouths, their cockheads rubbing in his lips and bulging his cheeks. Meanwhile, the two frotting against him were slapping their balls against his smaller pair and smacking their veiny undersides against each other's and the boy's. Naruto was smothered by dick in and out. Balls on his face as three cocks slipped further and further into his throat. His own penis was crushed under two larger monsters. And his ass was full of manly dick which wasted no time to go back and forth, golden pubes rubbing his crack while the Jounin's sack smacked Naruto's taint.

At that point Naruto wondered if that would be what being gangbanged by A and his shadow clones feel like, but dismissed the notion by telling himself his master would be far better. He couldn't do anything else, sadly. The drug really started to take its effect and his body reacted to the touch of the horny Kumo males. Especially when the two giving him a threeway frottage session got to work licking their own precum off his armpits and then alternate between kisses and licks to those spots, his bulging neck and stuffed cheeks. All the while the three assaulting his mouth got into a rhythm, never letting his experienced mouth be without a cock in it.

"Fuck! It feels like his tight little ass is getting tighter and tighter!"

"Probably screaming in his head to give him every drop!" the leader then pulled out and furiously rubbed himself, "Come on, boys! Let's really get him ready!"

All six pulled away and jerked themselves to a growling Naruto, whose half-lidded eyes didn't hide the fact he was getting into it. "B-Bastards… You used an aphrodisiac, didn't you?"

"And you'll love this next part..." the cat-like Jounin smirked.

All six men grunted, groaned, gasped, sighed and moaned as they shot thick ribbons of semen. A glaring Naruto was covered in spunk. Face, chest, open panting mouth and even his hair got cum coating him. It was a testament to Kumo virility, and the Jounin were not done. Unfortunately for the whiskered boy, his body started to react to the smell of their jizz. Sniffing it, the drugs made his head spin. All Jounin smirked, knowing the aphrodisiac was worth the money when a heavy blush spread on their new slut's face and he glared impotently with a pulsating, eager dick.

"Grr… I'll make you pay for this, if not me the Raikage will..." he snarled.

"Oh, you won't mind it one bit, in fact," the leader smirked as he and two others untied Naruto, a lecherous smile on all their faces, "you'll forget him soon enough."

Dicks were pressed on Naruto's face, and his body reacted against his will, "W-what…?" he let a gasp of shock out when his hands grabbed two, his fingers curling on them to pump them up and down while a third pressed against his lips, which he parted to suck on it.

"Now he's into it! Let's really fuck his brains out, boys!" the traitor leader exclaimed. "We're gonna stretch you out so far you'll take in any dick."

Soon, Naruto was doing things he wished only A and the Raikage's shadow clones would feel. One got behind him and spread his ass, massaging the cheeks in awe and adoration. He went to work soon after by pressing his massive cock on Naruto's asshole and shoving it in one go. As Naruto jerked off and sucked on the dicks, having the owners take turns to grab his head so he would suck one and jack the other two off, he also got some attention. Proving their previous status as A's lovers, the other two kneeled down to kiss the boy's dick, licking his balls too. The former Konoha nin grumbled through mouthfuls of penis as his own shaft was tended to.

It made the whiskered blond jolt, allowing the one abusing his ass to sit the boy on his lap, hook his arms under the boy's messy knees, spread the Jinchuuriki's legs and fuck him by bouncing the sissy up and down on his larger phallus. Soon the two worshipping his small dick kicked it up a notch by having one swallow the meat stick. Naruto's balls tingle from the warm tongue on his underside, licking it wildly, and then from the lips which sucked his sack into the other's mouth. Naruto's clean, hairless orbs of cum were fondled against an expert tongue and the puffed cheeks of a fellow sissy. His eyes crossed and he soon licked the dicks in his mouth, jacking off the others more energetically.

Eventually, after the traitorous Jounin creamed the bitch-boy's ass full of cum, shot another layer of seed on his hands and face, injected more seed into the sissy's gullet and sucked his semen out with gusto, Naruto got into the gangbang. The more they creampied and bukkaked him, the more he wanted it due to the drugs and his own slutty nature. A often said the boy was born as a cum hungry slut. He was right, as his slave was going along with the traitors' demands. Currently, he was riding the leader cowgirl style, his smaller dick smacking the dark-skinned shinobi's smooth and flat tummy while his hands, mouth and other body parts tended to the others. Body heat had made them all sweat, and that mixed with the cum on the boy's body made him slippery.

"Yeah, ride that dick!" said the leader, lying flat on his back to watch the whiskered boy straddle his waist, the Jinchuuriki's ass full of cock going in and out in time with his bounces, "Oof, you are so tight but could still take a lot more in this ass!"

He slapped the sissy foxy boy's ass while Naruto grumbled. Once more, his mouth was stuffed. A dick slipped in and out roughly, smacking his face into the pelvis of the owner whose pubes burnt his nostrils. All the while, he had two behind him press his arms to his sides just to slide their cocks back and forth against his armpits like Naruto's ribs and bicep were an onahole. The other two grabbed his chest and rolled their cocks around his nipples, flicking their urethras with the hard tips of his rosy buds. It also meant they were covering him with their fluids, thick layers of precum, spunk and even their sweat dripped on him.

None cared how dirty they got fucking Naruto, further proof they were once the Raikage's sluts. If one came on another by mistake or from sharing a hole, they used the cum as lube or had the boy clean it with his mouth. Deeper and deeper, the Jinchuuriki dived into the pool of sex. Every Jounin made sure to hold his body close to theirs given the chance. Hugging him possessively from behind, rubbing their front on his whether they fucked his ass or not, fondling his ass and even kissing him deeply to mix up their drool. Being A's ex-lovers, they had no trouble tasting their own cum in the whiskered slut's mouth. In fact, they even circled him once to fill his mouth with a pool of their combined jizz so the leader could French Naruto and drink it.

This went on for so long none of them kept track of time, but all they cared about was draining every drop they had either inside or on the slut. Naruto was going glossy eyed as he bounced on a dick, too woozy from the drugs to fight back or do anything but hug the smirking Jounin whose cock and balls slapped his ass for the others to see. The cum-dumpster was held up by his thighs, his head resting on the shoulder of the Jounin with his rosy nipples rubbing dusky ones. Said Kumo traitor was having the boy to himself, enjoying the smaller dick rubbing his flat tummy as the rest of the group waited for a go. Each backstabbing Jounin was still hard, eager and ready, but one wasn't as patient. The blond sissy tensed up when he felt another tip poke at his hole.

"Let's really stretch him out this way, see if he can handle two dicks at once back here." said the other horny traitor, pushing into the tight ring of muscle. "Oh, ooooohhh fuuuuuck!"

Both Jounin sandwiched the cum-dumpster between them as their undersides rubbed against the other. Pumping in and out, the two alternated their ass-stabbing, one in and the other nearly out with only the dickhead still keeping Naruto's love tunnel airtight. They smirked and held onto the limp boy, who started to pant hard. Sweat from their bodies made it easy to move him up and down between the two sissies crushing him between their bodies. Two others went and grabbed the sissy's face, then kissed him simultaneously. Naruto grunted as two tongues went into his mouth. Drool dripped down his chin as he kept getting fucked, wondering if there'd be an end.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" asked the leader as Naruto lied on his back. The cat-like Jounin straddled the bitch-boy's waist to give him a hotdog, rubbing the Jinchuuriki's dick between his ass cheeks and caressing the boy's smooth tummy with his cock, "You're really made for this."

"Definitely born to please real men!" chortled one holding the boy's head, sliding his cock in and out as he pulled Naruto's upside-down face to his groin to smack the sissy's nose with his heavy and still cum-packed sad and tickling the bitch-boy's chin with his pubes, "I can see why the big man himself wouldn't part with such a grade-A slut."

"Even after taking two cocks he hasn't gotten loose," said another who held the boy's legs up by grabbing the back of Naruto's knees, sliding his dark dick in and out of the boy's hole with wet suctions noses coming out along the heavy smacks of his balls to the plump ass.

"This ass feels like it's sucking on my dick like a second mouth!"

"I'll bet he could be the best slut around the whole village. Probably could make all the girls green with envy."

"Hurry it up, guys!" the other three said, stiffer than ramrods.

Afterwards, Naruto was on all fours getting spitroasted. His face was held to the Jounin's groin and his ass was full. One of the traitors was kneeled behind him, holding his hips to buck wildly into his tight hole while a third stood up in front of him, putting his hands on Naruto's back for support as his chocolate cock entered the jiggling ass.

"Come on slut, we know you can move that fat ass more."

"We've got plenty of sperm left, and we're not stopping until it's all out!"

To see if the bitch-boy was finally obedient, they tied his arms up again by the wrists, binding him to the ceiling. Naruto was soaked in cum, precum, sweat and even some saliva. He was a bigger mess than the Jounin who were happy with sloppy seconds and fine sharing their cum with each other. And all six of them presented their dicks to his panting, glazed face with eyes that barely remained open from the weight of the eyelids and drugs.

"So, whose bitch are you now?" asked the leader.

"N-Not… yours..." Naruto gasped, then got literally cock-slapped by the cat-like Kumo ninja.

"Seems we got another round to go, boys!" the leader said before using his dick to smack the boy's other cheek, and his friends joined to tap and lash at the boy's face with their dark cocks. "This time, get as rough as you can get!"

(Later)

"Ptoo, weaklings," Naruto spat a gob of thick cum as he stood over the exhausted, defeated Jounin with man cream dripping down his inner thighs. "Shit, I liked these stockings. I got them as a gift from master..."

"H-How…?" the leader gasped breathlessly, his eyes dead looking.

Naruto smirked, "Your drug worked a bit. Unfortunately for you, master has plenty more energy to go a whole week fucking me." he put his hands on his hips and nodded down to the seal on his belly. "And it helps when the fox here can give me a little boost when I'm in the mood. You wanted to use up all your sperm in your balls? Well you got your wish."

"You little slut..." grunted the cat-like Jounin. All of the traitors were worn out and lacking any energy while their own balls looked like they had shrunk up from all the sperm they let out, and they were feeling every bit of it. "A cum slut like you won't-"

"I'm A-sama's cum slut to you, second-rate bitch." Naruto snarled and kicked the man in the gut. Then, he put his hands in an all too practiced sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Equally naked clones grabbed and apprehended the Jounin.

"Grr, what are you going to do to us? Just lock us up? We-mmm!" the leader was shut up when a clone rammed his dick down his throat.

"We do the talking and fucking now, bitches," one of the most sadistic Narutos said with a smirk as the real one walked away, leaving thirty clones to gangbang the traitors.

"Now, to inform master, get these guys locked in a cell and get an actual good fucking." the original said as he walked away from them. "May as well stroke master's ego a bit, he will enjoy knowing not even six of his supposed best are a match to his mighty penis… Perhaps that way we can go shopping for clothes so he can really spoil a bitch." He snickered on his way to meet his master, his still cum-drenched ass tingling at the idea.

Once he found his man, the Raikage frowned deeply, "I'll have them in prison, they will certainly enjoy being used as currency by the inmates… why are you still naked?"

"Bastards tore and came on my clothes, Raikage-sama." Naruto growled, crossing his arms in his still dirty stockings, but he wasn't as cum-coated as before. "Lucky for me, there was a nearby stream."

"I'd say you're luckier for not being found that way." his master sighed tiredly.

"Why? Worried some old men would see me and try to get their own dicks wet?" teased Naruto with a smile. He then clasped his hands behind his back, pushing forward his small dick, "I'm sure we don't need to go get them since my clones last as much as you in bed, master."

A chortled, "You're truly insatiable, even more than your father."

"Ah, the Fourth Hokage, I ought to thank him for giving me the genes to serve you." Naruto said, then walked forward, his small dick swinging from side to side as it stiffened. "So, can I at least get a reward for busting some traitors?"

"Mmmmm, well…what the hell? I'd say you earned it. Besides, it'll be a better reminder on why only I can satisfy you." he got up, towering over his subservient slut whose glazed eyes went to the bulge in his pants. "On your knees."

"At once, Raikage-sama." Naruto said as he fished out the monster cock, licking his lips at the sight and smell of his second favorite thing in the world, the first being all of A.

"Lucky us, no Konoha ninja were around." A said with an even voice while Naruto's lips coiled tightly around his cockhead. "However, I'm tired of having to hire you. You're certainly growing powerful, soon you won't need to remain a secret… Or maybe we could have some fun..."

"Anything you say, master." Naruto pulled back briefly, a bridge of spit and precum connecting his pouty lips to his master's cock.

"Hmmm, I think I might have an idea." grinned the Raikage with a devious glint in his eyes. "Minato and I were fond of homemade porno videos. Tell me, how do you feel about cosplay?"

"If it's for you, nothing's too silly for me, Raikage-sama." Naruto purred while rolling his tongue around the tip like it was a lollipop. However, he had to be a bit competitive. "Anything my father did to please you, I'll do better."

"Oh? A bold claim, are you sure you can back it up?"

"Believe it, I'm not your cum-dumpster for nothing, master." the boy smirked cheekily. "Tell me what you wanna see, and I'll make it happen."

"You, a camera, a mini-skirt and a collar with a leash." A smirked.

(Later)

A finally had time to sit on his sofa to watch TV. Tapes surrounded his flat screen and allowed him the top high definition he enjoyed watching his favorite show with. Life-like images of a slutty sissy blond doing sexy things for him. Videos of Naruto wearing skimpy girl underwear, pinching and pulling his girly nipples, shaking his fat effeminate ass for the camera with his small cock and hairless balls dangling between his legs like a tail. Scenes of the cock-hungry boy sucking on large dildos, shoving several into his rectum, and sensually posing while riding a lubed-up rubber horse cock.

Currently, A's slut was on his knees, his short spiky mop of hair bobbing up and down with his lips locked on the dark meat of his master's dick, "Mm... master's fuck-stick is better than ramen." Naruto mewled in a dazed, utterly delighted state of submission and worship.

The boy was clad in a female one-piece swimsuit for schoolgirls, complete with a tag which read SLUT on the front. It hugged his tiny cock which twitched against the fabric just from licking and kissing the underside of A's bitch ruining dick. Pleasuring A had become his only goal in life as he used his whiskered cheeks to clean off the larger man's dong. The lightning ninja smirked, the swimsuit accentuated Naruto's fat ass, giving him a wedgie while showcasing his navel as the girliest. Just like Haku, if not for his small penis, Naruto would be confused for a flat-chested girl. He didn't need to use the Oiroke no Jutsu, he could just walk around a facility of horny male shinobi and shake his buttocks to make them lower their guard.

"Play with my balls." A told him while watching the video of Naruto dancing on a strip pole wearing a fur coat with just a tiny tight speedo underneath.

"At once, Raikage-sama!" the eager bitch-boy yipped in delight. Grabbing A's meat with both hands to properly hold the towering dark pole, he jerked it and played with the cockhead. Teasing the urethra with his fingers like his master liked him to do with his tongue if asked or even without asking. The sissy bitch-boy smeared the precum leaking from it around the tip as he also lapped any which slid down. As he lubed up the mushroom-shaped dickhead, Naruto opened his mouth and popped one of the large cum-packed spheres in with gusto, pushing it against his cheek with his tongue as he slurped it. His sucking was so intense he drooled all over the sack, giving it a glistening sheen of spit that made the testicles tingle and got the Raikage hornier.

The larger shinobi moaned as warm taste buds caressed his large orb all over while skilled hands traced every vein on his rod. All the while, a camera recorded what was happening and A smirked at the lens sinisterly. A had to smirk at how desperate Naruto was to get a drink from his cock as he was recorded, "My, you're quite the slutty cum-dump."

"Of course, I am bound to be one with a cock this delicious, master!" Naruto chirped with a beaming smile. As he continued licking the sack, he asked, "So... slurp... what are you... lick... gonna do with... flick... the tapes?" he could talk with mouthfuls of dick thanks to his time with A. "You know I am willing to... mmm... bend over for you in public... ah, so good!"

"I know you are, but maybe later," A told him and steadied his head with a hand. "I'll send them over to that dumb bitch of Tsunade. Just imagining her face when she realizes you've been my fuck-toy all this time and the reason we're both ageless gets me pumped. Perhaps even send them to your old friends."

"Heh, nice, unf..." Naruto groaned as he was pressed hard against A's balls, chortling. "Konoha can have as many big cocks as they want, but I'd never part from this manly dick. It's the best, truly a real cock worth dedicating my life to." He moaned when he felt the Raikage's meat pulse, throbbing for what was to come.

"Good to know, now to the fun part," A smirked. "Roll on your back and spread your legs."

"Yes, Raikage-sama." Naruto smiled before moving back. He got on his back on a nearby couch while spreading his legs, then reached down to spread his eager, winking anus. The couch shifted as A moved to him. Naruto felt A's strong grip on his hips as he lined his hard saliva-lubed cock up with Naruto's hole. With a hard thrust, A drove his dick halfway into Naruto, stretching his ass around his thick cock.

"Hahahaha! I could fuck this little hole until the end of time and you'd never get tired of it."

"AHHHHH!"

A ripped off the top of Naruto's swimsuit to reveal his nipples and mercilessly started to pull on them, pinching and twisting them as he did. All the while, Naruto's cock struggled against the crotch of the female leotard, twitching as it leaked precum. The Raikage briefly pulled out, leaving just his tip in. He pushed in again, hard and strong, more of his cock stretching his slave's walls. As he did so, the whiskered bitch-boy moaned out loud, feeling his buttocks clap against his master's thighs with each strike to his prostate. Naruto's cock was rock hard and throbbing as it bounced in time with the hard thrusts while pinned him down with his hands on the boy's nipples.

Kumo's leader kept at it, again and again, until his cock was hilted inside his cock-hungry whore balls deep. Naruto was so used to the thick shaft inside him that he willed his innards to crush, massage and utterly pleasure the dark meat. The lightning shinobi grinned as his sex servant smiled a silly, slutty smile, happy to please his superior alpha male. As they got into a rhythm, Naruto groaned and arched his back in pleasure, coiling his legs around A's waist. Their groans started filling the room as the bearded ninja sped up his pounding, the sissy squeezing A's cock with every thrust. They both felt A's heavy balls slapping against Naruto's butt, the smacking sound and feeling turning them on more.

"If you were a woman, you would have already given me a hundred children." grunted A. "But unlike a woman, you stay tight no matter what and always beg for more and more, such a good little slut."

Naruto smiled lustfully at his master, "That's because your dick's the best! Ah, hah! Oh, I crave it every time I see you and even more when I'm not with you, master! YESSSS! Your penis is so wonderful and mighty! I shall do my best to be its ultimate cock-sheath!"

"Then let me give it good to you." A grunted. It was the only warning Naruto got before A pulled out suddenly. Before he could move, Naruto was flipped over onto his face as A spread his legs. In one hard thrust, the Raikage was balls deep inside his sissy cum slut again and thrusting as hard as ever. "Now cry for it!" A demanded as he pounded Naruto. He wrapped one hand around Naruto's bouncing cock and started jerking him off in time with the thrusts. Naruto moaned and his hips lifted off the couch as he pushed onto A's cock and fucked his hand at the same time. Naruto gripped the couch hard as both his ass and cock were stimulated. Their moaning and grunting got louder and louder, Naruto's cock throbbing in A's hand while the Raikage's throbbed inside his cocksleeve.

"MAAAAASSSTEEER!"

Naruto's cry sent A over the edge. He locked eyes locked on the cock in his hand. At the word Naruto cried out in orgasm, his cock throbbed hard, shooting ropes of cum into the air. Strands of cum landed on A's stomach before his cock was pointed back at him. The last of Naruto's cum covered his own stomach and chest as he panted and groaned. A watched the whole thing and was soon at his limit. The larger shinobi slammed his cock deep into Naruto's ass as he unloaded into him. His hips bucked hard against Naruto's as his throbbing orgasm filled his slave's ass with hot seed. He all but fell onto Naruto's chest and kissed him hard, both moaning into the other's mouth.

"Damn, you're getting me addicted to this ass." A said as he pulled out, but the boy didn't let him. Instead, Naruto hugged his master, latching onto his torso without letting his cock leave his ass.

"Let's give Granny Tsunade something to really get steamed for."

A grinned, "Yes, I'm using that to make your marriage to my dick official!" he cheered before the two sloppily made out, their tongues rolling in each other's mouths hungrily.

(At the Hokage's office)

Tsunade put her glasses down and looked at the tape which arrived to her place with curiosity. "What could the Raikage want me to see? Why not send me a scroll or come in person himself?" She was confused, but nonetheless put the tape in the nearby screen and watched. It went blue before it showed some dark skin up front. She grabbed the remote to turn the volume up, and swore she heard panting of some kind.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Tsunade dropped the remote and swore to Kami and every other deity that she was going to have a heart attack seeing Naruto bouncing up and down while spreading his own ass. Inside said fat piece of booty A's dick rested supreme. She could see the Raikage seated on his couch like it was a throne, propping up his head with a fist as he lazily looked at the camera. An enraptured Naruto had his hands on the man's thighs, was clad in a pair of pink pair of stockings with matching long gloves and choker with the word SLUT engraved on the plate and his dick in view. Said tiny cock swung up and down as he hammered his own ass onto the dick of his master. The dark piece of meat tingled in delight as the chocolate ball sack met Naruto's cream colored cum orbs every time his ass slapped the Raikage's pelvis, rolling around his buttocks to feel his pubes on his crack. All the while, the boy's ass made wet suction sounds in time with his piston-fucking of the larger male's dick.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." A told her mockingly while his free hand took hold of Naruto's chin and brought the sissy's face closer to his to lick his whiskered cheek. "I've had a lot of fun training your boy. He's now the best shinobi of Kumo and my cock-warmer. In fact, he's eager to tell you a few things."

Naruto beamed as his cheek and neck were licked by his master in time with his bouncing, "Sorry, Granny, I'm staying here and fighting for my master! Raikage-sama's dick is just the ultimate penis! I've killed Sasuke for him and soon the Akatsuki! I'm never going back since I can't part from master's dick! Oh, but don't worry, we'll send more videos for you to enjoy."

And then, the two kissed deeply, Naruto's tongue and A's meeting midair before they slurped each other's lips hungrily as the boy came over his chest and on the camera's lens.

"Dirty boy, now you'll have to be in a special punishment session." A said huskily.

"Yeah, discipline me, master!" Naruto cheered ecstatically.

Tsunade's jaw would have smashed her desk in half right then and there, and gawked at what had happened to Naruto, who had turned into nothing short of a loose slut! She reached over to the drawer and rifled around in it but couldn't find any sake bottles to help her get drunk and forget this while trying to contain her growing anger. "Damn it! Where the hell is my sake!"

"Hokage-sama! I confiscated them!" came her secretary's voice through the door. "Those forms really-"

"GET ME SOME DAMN SAKE OR I'LL MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN! I NEED IT NOW!"

On the screen, Naruto had finished cleaning up the lens while A held him up from behind. His ass was still plugged by the Raikage's large meat while their balls were rubbing in their current state. A's hands were under Naruto's thighs, spreading his legs to show off his tinier dick while the leader of Kumo's cock kept as much seed as possible inside him. They were so close to the camera Tsunade could see the bulge in Naruto's stomach from the large phallus crushing his insides and turning his prostate and brain into mush.

"Now, how does a slut beg?" A asked and licked the boy's ear, flicking his earlobe.

"Yip, yip!" Naruto said dazedly with glazed eyes and his hands up, pawing at the air like a fox.

"Oh yes, Hokage-sama, I know of the fox, and thanks to me he's on a leash, though not one as enjoyable as the one linking Naruto to my dick!" A laughed as he lifted Naruto up and down, the cock-drunk boy giving peace signs with both hands to the camera as he sung praises to A's cock.

"It's so big! It's so good! I never want to give it up granny!"

"If you try to come here and take him away, it will spell war for you Hokage-sama. I'm not going to let go of a perfect cock sleeve like this, especially one with so much power!"

Both their balls shuddered as the Raikage slammed the whiskered Jinchuuriki all the way down to the base. Naruto mewled like the mind-broken cum bucket he was while his master let out a roar of dominance. With a final thrust, A came so hard that the pressure of his cum and Naruto's tightness made the sissy fly! The girly shinobi's ass was connected to the larger ninja's dick with a thick line of jizz as he rocketed off and landed in front of the camera with a large smile, his tongue out, and crossed eyes.

"Bastard!" Tsunade cursed and slammed her fist on the desk as she saw how Naruto was treated but knew she could do nothing.

A walked to Naruto, who panted with his ass tightening to not let any remaining cum escape his rectum, "Now clean it, Naruto."

"Yes, master." the blond slut said when A crouched beside him, presenting his dick for the sissy to lick it lovingly as if it were his one true love.

"Expect more videos, wench, and if you don't watch them to the end... well, Naruto's new life will be made public for all to see." A said and the tape ended.

"That damn asshole!" Tsunade was too mad to make words and instead lowered her head on her broken desk with a heavy sigh.

In Kumo at the Raikage tower, Naruto was tasked to make the man cum before he finished his paperwork with a buttplug shaped like a plug tail in his rectum. He eagerly and quickly tried to get a drink from his lover and master, all the while two clones of the foxy whore tended to A's balls. The Raikage smirked as Naruto's clones sucked on his fat sack while the real one deepthroated him. All the while, a clone of A himself filmed it with a clone of Naruto sucking him off on his knees, hugging the Raikage's clone's waist and fondling his muscular ass.

"Hmmm, I think I have an idea for the next video, and you gave me the idea you little sissy."

The clone getting a blowjob from his own bitch-boy filmed as the real A put his hands in a sign. With clouds of smoke, the two Narutos tending to his balls were pulled back, shoved on their backs on the desk, and held down by two copies of A each. Both clones soon had a dick in their mouth and a cock deep in their ass with hard thrusts. As they were hammered in a textbook spit-roast with a set of balls slapping their noses and asses and pubes tickling their chins and their own hairless sacks, the real Raikage lifted Naruto to sit him on his lap.

"AAAAAAAhhh! YESSSSS!" and promptly entered him hard.

"And it's not over," A whispered lustfully as another clone of his went behind Naruto, lined his massive meat on his tight ring of muscle, and pushed in with a wild thrust! "Oh fuck yeah! You're damn tight! Now let's truly make you air-tight!"

"Please, master! Please!"

"A good slutty fox doesn't use words, remember?" smirked the A clone as the two slammed upwards together, stretching the hole out and grinding against each other.

"Yip-yip!" Naruto cried in ecstasy as the day went on.

By the end of it, Naruto lay sprawled on the Raikage's desk, covered in his dick slime and panting with a satisfied smile and glazy eyes.

A just smirked and leaned back in his chair, observing the recording on a TV as he rested, but prepared for the next scene.

Needless to say, Tsunade would have quite a lot of tapes to watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END.


	137. Alternative Marinettes and Adrien

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Alternative Marinettes and Adrien

Series: Ladybug and Cat Noir

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Paris, France-

Ladybug and Cat Noir were trying to jump across rooftops while ducking and dodging what looked like glowing red four leaf clovers.

"Hahahaha!" laughed a tall man with a black and gold bodysuit, a set of twisted arms similar to horseshoes, a dark visor made of gold mirror glass, and had a pair of rabbit ears on his head as a small set of glasses hung from his side. "You can not stop The Jinx!"

(Elsewhere)

Jinx sneezed while looking at Mammoth. "Did you just feel like someone used your copyrighted name without permission?"

"Uh...what's copyright?"

"Nevermind." She groaned.

(Back with our heroes)

Cat Noir pole vaulted over a chimney and took cover while Ladybug used her yo-yo to block any clovers. "Man, this day turned out to be unlucky."

"No time for puns Cat, we need to get in close without getting hit by one of those clovers, or else we'll be dealing with bad luck for the rest of our lives." she spoke while rolling to the side.

"Just saying." He said before getting hit by a large ladder.

"Time for seven years BROKEN BONES!" He laughed while jumping away.

"Ow." He groaned while feeling that one. "Ok that was prrrrity low, even for an akuma."

"Suffer like I suffered!" smirked the villain before he started to toss the clovers into the air, only for them to come zooming down at them like meteors.

BAM!

BAM!

"Woah!" Ladybug dodged the attacked along with Cat Noir before seeing The Jinx forming a very large owl from his hands.

"An owl in the day leads to DEATH!"

"**WHO WHO!**"

"Uh oh." Cat said before the owl flew at him as Ladybug got in front of the villian.

"End of the line."

"You do realize your stepping on a crack right?" He asked with an evil grin before Ladybug fell right down the hole. "Hope it breaks your back!"

"Hang on Ladybug!" called Cat who swung his pole at the owl.

"**WHO!**" It cawed out while flying away, as Ladybug was able to use her yo-yo to get back up.

"Persistent aren't we?" The Jinx frowned.

"You need to keep it together, listening to Hawk Moth isn't the way to go."

"By ruining my perfect day? No!" He frowned. "I will destroy you with infinite bad luck! As payback for my bad day!"

Ladybug dodged a punch to the face while a red clover appeared in front of her.

BOOM!

Causing an explosion that went flying into another rooftop. This made the hero roll on the solid concrete with a groan.

The Jinx jumped towards the hero before causing a very large rabbit's foot to appear. "Time to see you off, goodbye Lady-"

BONK!

"Gah!" He yelled out while getting hit in the head by Cat's pole staff, causing the foot to go flying into the distance. He held the spot and found himself tackled on his stomach.

"I got him my lady!" Cat yelled before noticing that The Jinx was chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." He chuckled. "Just thinking about how to make your life miserable after I get that stupid charm away from you."

"It's a miraculous." he spoke before taking the glasses off him and broke them, causing the akuma to fly out and The Jinx to get covered in darkness before it revealed a normal looking guy who looked confused while Ladybug walked over.

"Huh?" He looked around. "Where am I? This doesn't look like Notre Dame?"

"You were akumatized." spoke Ladybug while using her yo-yo to catch the akuma before opening it and letting the butterfly out.

"Really? I don't remember a thing."

"It happens all the time."

"Uh huh…" he muttered. "Weird, And here I thought I was going to the cathedral to fix the fire damage...shit! I need to get back there!" He then ran off in a panic.

Both looked on while the akuma flew away, now purified.

"Well m'lady, I'd say a job well done."

"True." She said while Cat Noir bowed to her. "You can stop that."

"And be rude to my lady? Never." He smiled while leaning against his pole. "So want to get some sweets? I know this bakery that sells the best bread in Paris."

She blinked. "Really what's it called?"

"Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie."

"Oh! Yeah, I have heard great things about that place, but I'm not really in the mood for bread right now."

"You sure? I'm willing to talk Marinette into giving her idol some food." He pointed to himself. "After all, we are best friends, like you and me. My lady."

Ladybug gave him a deadpanned look before swinging off. "Later Cat Noir!"

He groaned while feeling disappointed. "Another chance wasted." he headed off the way to his home and got in through the window before turning back to normal as Plagg hovered there.

"Guess you'll have to try again next time. Maybe you two could grab breakfast instead, that'll catch her off guard."

"Yeah, like that would ever happen."

"Trust me, it always works." He said while Adrien sat on his bed. "Or you could cook breakfast for her yourself?"

"That wouldn't work, I can't cook to save my life, plus if I did it out of nowhere, Natalie or my father would wonder why I'm suddenly interested."

"Just say you're trying to become a wife." Plagg snickered as Adiren frowned.

"Oh ha ha ha."

"Later, I have some cheese to round up." He said while floating away.

'I shouldn't have let him watch that cowboy marathon.' he thought before looking at the time. "Might as well get to work on my homework before dinner."

As he went to his table, he didn't notice that outside.

RUMBLE!

A storm was coming, small at first and with a bit of pink lightning, but it will soon become a world event the likes no one's seen in this universe.

(Nearly morning)

-Marinette's room-

"ACHOOO!"

ZAP!

BOOM!

A small storm rolled into the city of love as our hero sneezed like she was possessed by the plague. She sniffled while in bed and looking bad with Tikki looking concerned.

"Are you ok Marinette?"

"Yeah, just feeling a bit sluggish, that's all." she sniffled while blowing her nose and sat up, but groaned and fell back.

"Sounds like you might be coming down with a cold."

"ACHOOO!" She sneezed again before feeling completely weak and fell onto the bed. "I..I can't feel my legs...achoo!"

"Maybe you should call it off from school." Tikki suggested before noticing that Marinette was starting to sweat.

"I...can't...ACHOO!" She sneezed while some snot hit the kwami.

"This says otherwise." she grimaced.

She groaned before feeling her eyes getting heavier. "But…"

"Just rest."

Marinette panted while her heartbeat started to fluctuate rapidly from fast to slow in a single second.

(At school)

BOOOOOOM!

The storm raged on outside as it looked like the makings of a hurricane as the students were forced to stay indoors for their own protection against the wind and cold.

"My, it's a big one out there." remarked Ms. Bustier while her class were taking down notes. "I'm just glad there hasn't been any flood warnings."

Adrien looked at the seat next to him and saw that Marinette wasn't here. 'I hope she's ok.'

"Oh man." said Alya while looking at the weather report. "The storms going to get even worse!"

BAM!

And cue a tree branch hitting the glass window and breaking it, letting in the cold and the monsoon rains in the process. The class jumped while Chloe let out a scream.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What? What's wrong Chloe? Are you hurt?" asked Ms. Bustier in concern.

"No, but my new shoes are!" she spoke looking at the shoes as rain hit them, making most of the class inwardly groan.

ZAP!

And cue pink lightning hitting the lights, causing the school to lose all its power in the process.

"Ahhh!" screamed Nino while clinging to Lila.

"Get off Nino, I can't quite hold you like this."

"Sorry." He blushed while letting go. "Um...that's on m-"

ZAP!

"AHHHHH!" He screamed while the lightning got VERY close to the school.

"Class! Please stay calm." spoke Ms. Bustier. "Stay away from the windows and try to keep calm."

The class moved away from the windows as Plagg appeared next to Adiren.

"That storm doesn't look quite right." He said. "Kinda looks like a cosmic storm."

"What do you mean?" Adiren whispered.

"Well it just reminds me of when I was born." Plagg sighed while reminiscing. "Ah the chaotic void looked so beautiful back then, if you're into getting hit by asteroids that is."

"Focus Plagg."

"Right. Anyway, something tells me this might be another akuma, but if it is, it's a real dangerous one. This much power is different than the others."

"How so?"

"Well let's just say that this much power is similar to the forces that made up the earth." He said. "The one where two planets collided. Think that, but ten times worse."

Adrien paled in horror as the lightning started to increase in intensity as the wind started to pick up cars and fling them around like tiny toys. "Then we don't have time to waste."

"Yeah, time for Cat Noir, but you better sneak out. I'm pretty sure they'll see Cat Noir pop up out of nowhere even with this much rain."

"I have an idea for that one." He said before standing up. "Ms. Buster! I have an announcement!"

"What is it?"

"I think I heard the emergency alarm go off, signaling a tornado! We better get downstairs!"

"I don't see a tornado-" Chloe got out before seeing a small tornado forming...RIGHT OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM! "AHHHHH!"

The class rushed out as fast as possible as Adrien smiled.

"Plagg, claws out!"

The kwami appeared before entering the ring and caused Adiren to transform in a shower of darkness.

"Time to hunt down an akuma." he rushed out the window and started pole vaulting around. "Alright, if I just follow this storm, I should be able to find it. Hopefully m'lady can get through this without getting hit by lightning."

As he ran across the rooftops, he noticed something very odd in the distance.

A massive trail of pink lightning, hitting the ground from the middle of the clouds, forming what looked like spires of electricity. And they were all over the city itself, in a set of lucky seven.

"Looks like I got my answers." He said before noticing the lightning was causing large scale wind storms as he almost got sent flying by a gust of high velocity wind. "Woah!" he used his staff to grab onto the railing and tried to push himself against it. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'

As he tried to get himself up, he noticed several outlines appearing from the seven spires, all of them disappearing into the city itself as the lightning dissipated and started causing tornadoes in the downtown area.

'Especially from those things.' he thought before he took off on the closest one near him.

(A bit later)

He landed on a garden terrance and looked around. "Ok, where is that figure? Hopefully it's the akuma."

ZAP!

BOOM!

He jumped at the sound of lightning in the distance as he felt the urge to hide under a couch. "Relax Cat, you've faced tougher challenges than this."

That was when he felt a chill go down his spine as something was walking towards him.

'Something tells me that's not the rain.' He thought before the footsteps got closer and closer.

"We meet again Cat Noir." said a voice while Cat Noir quickly spun around. Only to see a young woman with long shoulder length blackish blue hair with ichigo reflections and a curl around her left eye, pink eyes with dark ichigo scleras along with black liner that took the form of two triangle like glasses, light indigo skin, a D cup chest and small ass, wearing a cocktail hat in the shape of a peacock feather which was tear shape and had a blue outer hue and a light pink mark in the 'eye', a light blue translucent veil over her right eye, a blue dress with a fuzzy black collar and sleeves that end in a point on the back of her hand, a hexagonal texture covering the entire thing with a dark blue brooch with five feather segments containing pink crystals on the top of each segment and a teardrop like centerpiece above her chest, a front slit skirt with rounded yet edged light blue points with dark blue light pink centered spots, resembling a peacock's tail feathers, at the ends, translucent indigo tights that are opaque from the knees down and made them look like high heeled boots. In her right hand was a blue hand fan that was comprised of eighteen blue peacock feathers with no barbs near the stafts, leaving only a set of dark blue eyes with light pink spot in the middle, and small white cotton feathers on the top edges of the fan, held in a calm position as the woman looked a little confused yet gave an air of authority to the hero. "And in a dreadful storm too. Not the best place for a battle you know."

"Mayura?" spoke Cat who was caught off guard, mostly due to the fact she was shorter than before and sounded different too.

"That I am." She said while fanning herself as lightning hit a nearby tree. "And you brought me here why? Another duel?"

"Now it all makes sense." he frowned. "This storm must be yours and Hawkmoth's doing, isn't it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "This? My doing? Ha!" She then pointed to the sky. "I'm not that powerful to make a storm this big. I have the peacock miraculous, not the literal creation charm. Foolish cat."

"Just tell me where's the akumatized villain."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but what I do know is that you have something I want. Hand over the ring, or I'll just take it."

ZAP!

BOOM!

Lightning hit the rooftop as Cat summoned his staff.

"I'll take that as a no?" She asked before throwing a feather into a lamppost and turned it into a large monster with pink lighting bolt like spines on its back. "Destroy him!"

It looked at Cat and lumbered over and swung, but Cat managed to roll passed it's legs and ran right at Mayura who blocked a punch and tried hitting him back before Cat got swatted off into a wall.

"Nice try." She cackled before trying to use a roundhouse kick on him. "But you have to put more effort in than that, pussy cat."

He ducked under the leg while rolling to the side. "And you should try and come up with better tricks. One of these things is nothing compared to what I can do."

"I figured." She smirked. "Now fight for real before I get bored."

The monster attempted to grab Cat before one of the pink lightning bolts hit it and caused it to explode into pieces.

"Shit." She cursed while dodging a staff to the face. 'This storm is going to hinder my progress.'

"Until Ladybug gets here, I can handle you on my own." he smirked with her frowning.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh like you don't know."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. "Ladybug doesn't exist anymore. I made sure of it."

Cat looked completely confused at that last statement. "You couldn't even defeat her with the both of us."

Mayura blocked a blow from the staff with her fan. "You are spouting nonsense Cat Noir."

"Says you, at least I didn't shrink." he jabbed while going for a leg sweep, which she jumped over and jumped back.

"What are you talking about? I've always been this size."

"Yeah, not buying it. You've always been taller than us, but never get that close to taking our miraculous." he smirked.

"What are-" she got out before screaming in pain as the brooch started to spark as pink lightning started to hit the nearby lampposts as the wind picked up again. "AHHHHHHHH!" 'NO! NOT NOW!'

Cat went wide eyed as she fell on her knees and groaned.

'I need to get away before I change back!' she got up and started to rush off down the street.

"Hey! Get back here!" He yelled before seeing the hurricane like winds breaking apart a tree and-

CRASH!

Caused the woman to go flying backwards and right into Cat as the brooch started to dispel the transformation.

"Oof!"

"Ugh…" groaned...Marinette while looking very much in pain as the brooch was fastened around her neck.

"M-Marinette?!" gasped Cat with wide eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes, looked at her hands, and paled. "...shit!"

"W-What's going on?!" he asked with Marinette gulping and looked around.

"Uh...oh no! Where am I? What happened?" she spoke, trying to feign ignorance. "Why am I here?"

He looked at her before flicking his 'tail' at her face.

"Ow!"

"Don't even try that, I need answers-"

BOOOOOM!

"Um, after we get somewhere warm." He sweatdropped as the thunder started to get louder than normal. He carefully picked her up and ran down an alley and ducked into a door that lead to a restaurant that was closed and set her on her feet as she groaned and wobbled. "Marinette, what's going on? You can't make me think you were akumatized, otherwise the akuma would have fluttered out." he frowned.

She sighed with discontent before looking at him. "Fine, you caught me. I'm Mayura. Just don't get too mad Adrien...um I mean...you're not going to believe any more lies from me right?"

"Yep."

"...ugh! Look, let's just start from the beginning BEFORE you start judging, kapesh?"

"Yeah, like how you got that miraculous."

"Well, the truth is...Hawkmoth." she looked away with him crossing his arms.

"So this whole time, the time that I thought you were a nice girl, you've been teaming up with him? The villain who's been going around akumatizing innocent people?"

"Y-wait." She looked at him puzzled. "You think I've been doing all that AND was a nice girl. Ok, your making no sense." She placed her hands on her hips. "You knew I was a nice girl, but I only joined him two months ago."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me. I'm new to this miraculous business."

He looked at her like she was nuts and frowned. "What did I say about lying?"

"I'm not lying! You act like you know me personally, but that's a lot coming from you." she frowned. "You barely ever talk to me or even acknowledge me."

"But I did!"

"As Cat Noir or as Adiren?"

"Um...both?"

She deadpanned. "To think I wanted to help you." She then looked out at the stormy weather outside. "I think someone played a trick on us."

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying that someone set us up."

"Oh yeah, because it would take someone setting us up when you've been helping Hawkmoth this whole time!" he turned away with a frown. "How can you look me in the eyes and say you've been Mayura for two months? If that's true, then why put on the phony look of making yourself look like a grown woman?"

"What?!" She growled. "I'm still a teen! And if you think about your damn secretary, blame her for being my predecessor! I only did this to wake your mother up!" She then covered her mouth and looked away. 'Shit!'

He turned to her with wide eyes before walking over and made her face him with a glare. "What are you talking about?"

"I...I can't say."

"What do you mean wake my mother up? She's been gone for years!" he snapped while turning her head towards him. "Answer me!"

She looked at him with tears forming. "S-She's not dead…" she started to sniffle. "She's...in your house...in a coma."

"What?!"

"Hawkmoth kept her there because...he loves her. And when he told me that you missed her I...I joined willingly." She sniffled. "He wanted the ring of destruction and the earrings of creation to reverse her...condition…"

"But…that doesn't make any sense. Why would he have her there? But...how could he do that? My father would have known." he growled and gripped her shoulders. "I KNOW Mayura! She's not you! None of this makes sense!"

"But…" she looked down. "This doesn't make sense either…"

"Why?!"

"Because I was the only one to try and help you! I wanted to fix your family because I cared for you!" She snapped. "I chose this role to fix everything, but you always stop me and...and...you always think I'm a monster! I'm not! I'm trying to be the hero...in a monster's skin...sniff…"

Cat saw tears running down and felt bad, but still so confused and looked down before letting go of her and turned away from her while closing his eyes. 'What's going on? This doesn't make sense? I know Marinette, she's not the kind of girl to go behind my back and do something like this, let alone help Hawkmoth, and there's no way he could have my mom in my own home without my father knowing. What's going on around here?'

"Sniff." Marinette looked at the ground. "Adrien."

"What?"

"...I'm sorry." She sniffled. "For everything."

He looked at her and felt bad seeing her like this, but let out a sigh and rubbed his head while unable to give a response. 'Great, now I feel like the bad guy here.' he looked at her and took a deep breath. "Marinette, if you work with Hawkmoth, then you must know who he is, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me then."

"I can't." She said sadly. "It might lead...to me losing my powers and my role as your 'angel'."

"Marinette, if he's holding my mother hostage, I NEED to know who he is, to put an end to all the trouble he's caused to this city."

"...it's your father." She said with a low tone. "He did all of the akumatizations, all the suffering and pain...to keep you safe and for him to save your mother."

Now he REALLY looked at her like she was mad before there was a loud rumble, followed by what sounded like an explosion.

"What the?" Marinette looked up in shock. "What was that?!"

"How do you NOT know?!"

"I just appeared in a flash of pink light, I'm still confused here!"

BOOOM!

"Look, I'll check it out, just stay here."

She looked down and nodded. "Adrien."

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone...please." She said sadly. "I...I don't want to be remembered as a monster…"

He sighed while running out of the restaurant.

"...I'm sorry…"

(Outside)

Lightning hit the nearby cars as Cat ducked from a windswept tree branch.

"I hope this storm calms down soon."

"Cat Noir!"

He turned and saw Ladybug swinging over and landed in front of him. "Ladybug, glad to-"

"I was so worried!" she ran over and hugged him, throwing him off guard. "I couldn't find you at school and thought something bad happened to you."

"Woah!" He jumped before looking at her, and noticed a small red and black friendship ring on her left hand. "Um, what's with the ring?"

"What? You don't remember our pre-wedding friendship ring exchange? Oh my!"

"Wait, back that up. Our pre-what?" he looked at her with wide eyes. 'I swear she mentioned wedding, but I had to have imagined it.'

"Our pre-wedding friendship rings." She huffed. "We exchanged them after getting your father's approval for marriage. After school that is."

He looked at her silently and shook his head with a smile. "Wait, I see what's going on m'lady. You're trying to mess with me, aren't you? Not bad, but might wanna work on the delivery."

"...eh? Adrien?" She frowned. "I'm not using puns. It's not even punday sunday!"

"A-Adrien?" he stiffened up. "O-Oh! You mean that boy model?"

"I'm serious, what's going on?" she crossed her arms. "You're acting weird."

He blinked. "One question."

"What?"

"How do you know about Adrien?"

"Simple, we're dating you know silly cat."

His jaw dropped while feeling faint and shook his head. "Wait...dating? But...But I tried asking you out earlier, but you declined."

"When did I do that? We've been dating for a year now."

'A YEAR?!'

"Did you hit your head? Is there a villain around here?"

"Uh…hold that thought for a second." he walked away while rubbing his hands together. 'Dating? Ladybug? For a year? Ok, either I'm delusional from the fight, or this makes absolutely no sense.'

"Hey Adrien!" Ladybug called out.

"Yes?"

"You forgot to call me Marinette! That is the name of your fiancé you know!"

"...What?!" he whirled on her. "Marinette?! That's impossible! I just left you alone in that kitchen to see what was going on out here!"

"Oh that, I saw some pink lightning hitting a generator and I got sent flying from downtown." She pointed to her burnt hair. "But what are you talking about? I just got here."

"Nooo, I just saw you in the kitchen, where apparently you told me you were Mayura!"

"What?!" she looked at him before frowning. "Cat, why would I be Mayura? I don't work with Hawkmoth, I work with you, to keep Paris safe and sound."

"But-"

"Plus I was LOOKING for my soon to be husband in this storm!"

He shook his head and frowned. "Oh yeah? So if I go back in that kitchen, I WON'T find you there?"

"No, because I'm right here."

"Alright, then let's go check to be sure." He said before getting sent flying into the air by a tornado.

(Elsewhere)

CRASH!

And went flying into a bakery window.

"Ow...I'm ok!" He got out while his head was spinning. He rubbed it and shook it. "Note to self, try to avoid tornadoes."

As he got up, he noticed a figure right next to him.

That being was a young woman with floor length jet black hair that is styled in a single braid, which made it look like a long tail being supported by a black two-wire ball fluo green along with a black feather at the end, cat ears on her head with fluorescent green accents, green feline like eyes with oblong pupils with a black mask covering them, a C cup chest and small ass, wearing a black catsuit with fluorescent green accents on her knees, forearms, waist and neck, black gloves on her forearms with claws, a fluorescent green band that went down a bit and had a black ball near it, a black collar that was little open at the neck, a fluorescent green band which went down to the poitrine, a black ball in the lower part of her neck, a black belt with a fluorescent green band in the middle at the right leg, a black button with a fluo green cat, a fluorescent green son with a black ball hanging around the waist, black fluo-green boots go all the way up to the knee with a small flowing green band in the heel and end along with small black wedges.

And she was looking right at him.

"..." she blinked once, twice, three times before saying in a hoarse tone. "C-C-Cat Noir?!"

"Uh...yes?" he spoke, only to find the girl tackling him in a hug while he landed on his back. "Oof!"

"You're alive!" She cried before her hair wrapped around him. "B-But that akuma...how?!"

Cat looked very lost as the girl kept on hugging him. "Who are you?"

"Lady Noir." She sniffled before putting on a happy face. "Paris' prrrfect heroine."

He looked at her confused. "Wait, did you just make a cat pun?"

"Yep."

"That's my quirk."

"It's also mine." She deadpanned. "Also, I can't believe you're alive."

"Why else wouldn't I?"

"You died the day you became Mister Bug."

"Mister Bug?" he looked completely lost and held his hands up. "Ok, now I'm confused. I've never died, I'd know if I did. Second, who's Mister Bug?"

"The one with the Ladybug miraculous." She pointed her tail at him. "And you did die...wait? Maybe the prrrfect storm outside resurrected you?! Oh my god! My wish came tru-"

"HOLD UP!" Cat yelled as Lady stopped talking as the tail somehow puffed up. "What you're saying makes no sense! I've never used Ladybug's miraculous before."

"You did...just a month ago." She said sadly. "And...I should've been the one to take the hit."

He grumbled at that. "Look, just stop talking nonsense-"

"I'M NOT TALKING NONSENSE!" She snapped while Cat noticed that she looked like Marinette. "I saw you die! I saw your funeral!"

He reeled back while feeling bad for sounding uncaring, but stood his ground. "Look, just tell me this. If I did die, how can I be here?"

"I-I don't know!" She snapped before scratching the wall with one claw. "I-I just begged and I'm here with you! I-I just wanted you back Adrien!"

'How does she know that?!' he gulped. "Uh...what do you mean? I don't know this Adrien, other then the fact he's a popular model around here."

And cue grabbing him by the shirt and glaring at him.

"I SAW YOU DIE AND NOW YOU'RE MOCKING ME?! YOU BASTARD!" She snapped in pure feral rage.

"No! No no no I swear!" he spoke up quickly. "I-I just don't get this! I don't understand what's going on! I mean, if you know me, and you use my miraculous, while at the same time looking like a classmate I know, then...are you Marinette?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" She growled while taking a very deep breath. "I'm Marinette, you realized it when you drew your last breath!"

'Oh boy, I really shouldn't have touch...wait.' "Hold up, if you're Marinette, and the other two were Marinette as well...ah! What's going on?!"

"Wait, what do you mean other two?" she looked confused.

"I just got done talking with two other Marinettes. One of them is apparently Mayura, which makes no sense, and the other one has been Ladybug, but she's acting like we've been dating for a year, which I know for a fact isn't true, even though it's a dream come true for me."

Lady Noir swished her hair from side to side. "Ok, I think maybe these other mes and the storm outside that brought me here might be connected."

"I think so too. There can't be that many Marinettes unless this has something to do with Hawkmoth. Something tells me this is part of his handy work, but if it is being caused by an akuma, then we need to find it and fix things."

"Well if it's an akuma, I saw one heading towards your house a few minutes ago. Looked kinda like a church gargoyle with wings." She said.

"Then it's time we fix things up before Paris gets anymore messed up."

"I would come but…" she pointed to an overturned bus. "I need to get the damages fixed from this storm. Can't have civilians getting in a prrrfect blunder you know Catty Cat."

"...good call."

"Just don't die this time or I'm going to make sure your obituary is full of smut! I mean it." She glared with worry in her eyes before kissing his cheek.

Cat touched the spot as she rushed off and felt himself blushing. 'She...kissed me...she really did!'

ZAP!

BOOOM!

A bolt of lightning hit the street, causing Cat to snap out of his stupor and recall the akuma heading towards his house.

"No time to stand around." He said while running out of the bakery.

(Later)

-Agreste manor, Gabriel's office-

ZAP!

BOOOOOOM!

Gabriel looked outside while sensing a very powerful force in the very air, humming against his ears as his secretary was placing iron nails into the window panes.

"I don't like it." Nooroo said nervously. "It's like a cosmic storm, but worse."

"Relax Nooroo, it will pass." spoke Gabriel calmly.

"Sir, I don't think it's a regular kind of storm." spoke Nathalie with concern. "It feels like something an akuma would be capable of doing, but on a larger scale."

"I haven't made any since yesterday." He said. "Besides, they would have to either hate the world or be devoid of anything but rage to make such a feat possible."

Nooroo looked out the window and noticed something flying towards them. "Incoming!"

CRASH!

The window exploded into glass shards as a figure landed right behind the two humans and lone kwami.

"Justice will be served." said a very dark tone with a lot of authority in it. "Starting with you if you disobey justice."

They turned around and noticed a girl with long black and gold hair going down her back and took the form of bladed wings, dark yellow eyes with a purple mask covering it, a C cup chest and wide ass, a black and gold suit of armor that covered her like polished stone, sharp dagger like claws and toes, and had a set of black blades floating around her like an inverted halo.

"Who are you? What gives you the right to break into Mr. Agreste's home?" frowned Nathalie.

She pointed her blades at the woman. "Lady Justice, and my duty is to bring everyone to justice, including my maker." she turned to Gabriel who stood up.

"And what makes you think I am he?"

"Simple." She sniffed the air while her hair moved up and down like pigeon wings. "I smell the sin on you, and for that I shall bring you to justice!"

"Might I ask why?"

"For the crime of framing me for a crime I never committed and using me like a puppet." She growled. "But know this, I've been in this form for two years and I will never again be controlled by a sinner like you!"

"Two years? I find that hard to believe." he spoke cooly while Nathalie touched her miraculous. "I akumatized someone yesterday, so how could that be possible?"

She slashed at the woman as her arms turned to stone from a single touch of her blades. "Simple, you. Made. Me." She then pointed her right claw at him. "And if you must know my name, it's Marinette, now." She charged at him. "FACE MY JUSTICE!"

That's when Cat Noir pole vaulted in and landed on her back, causing her to go off course and go flying through the wall while Gabriel ran to Nathalie.

"Are you ok?"

"No." She groaned as the stone started to spread a little. "I think she's the real deal...damn it."

Lady Justice got up while looking pissed. "Ok, who did that?!"

"That'd be me." smirked Cat Noir. "So you're the akuma who's behind this storm."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned as a copy popped out of her armor. "I bring justice not the weather, now stand aside! That sinner is going to face Lady Justice's holy wrath!"

"Gabriel Agreste? Might be a bit cold and not a big fan of smiling, but I wouldn't go that far." he remarked before running at her.

The clone charged at him while slashing the blades at him.

"He turned me into an akuma!" The original growled while sending her blades at Cat. "Two years of being a puppet to that moth and for what?! Being a freak! No more! I say NO MORE GABRIEL! NO MORE SINNERS!" She then took flight. "ALL SINNERS SHALL FACE JUDGEMENT!"

Cat blocked the blades from the copy with Nathalie and Gabriel ducking out through the elevator, which Cat didn't spot.

But Lady Justice did as she charged towards the elevator, only for Cat to grab her by the wing.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"You stupid cat!" She snapped. "You let the sinners escape!"

"Look, just let me de-akumatize you and you'll feel way better, I can guarantee it."

The copy grabbed him by the arms as the main one kicked him to let go.

"You think no one tried?!" She growled. "For two years I've spent in this form, and by now that akuma has just as well fused with me! I'm not looking for salvation." She raised her claws up as the blades took aim at Cat. "I WANT JUSTICE!"

'Oh no.' he thought while struggling against the copy.

Lady Justice flew at him before faltering. "Wait...I know you."

Cat blinked. "You do?"

"Yes, you're the only one that sinner Lila DIDN'T fall for her lies." She moved the blades back. "Meaning you're innocent."

'Ok...I can play along with this.' He thought. "That's good, so in that logic I'm...your partner?"

"Yes…" she trailed off. "But you're a miraculous holder! If I let you go then you will stop me from stopping the sinners YOU let her away!"

"Woah woah, that doesn't sound like something a partner would do."

She frowned. "How do I know you aren't trying to trick me?"

"Well I won't."

"Prove it." She said. "Tell me your real name, if you lie I'll sniff it and then." She sliced the floor and caused it to turn to stone. "Say hello to your prison of JUSTICE!"

And cue him getting caught between a rock and a hard place...until he realized something.

'Everyone popping out of this storm is like Ladybug or Marinette.'

ZAP!

BOOOM!

"Well?" Lady Justice frowned. "I'm waiting."

"Well don't you know a handsome face when you see it?" he smiled. "It's me, Adrien."

"..." she blinked before the clone dispersed and she looked at him in shock. "...oh holy god! I-I almost ended you!"

"So you believe me now?"

She fell to the ground while the storm increased and caused buses to go flying around. "Adrien...my lost...holy lord…"

"What happened to you?"

"It's a story I told the sinner already." She said in shock and disbelief.

Cat patted her shoulder, which didn't turn to stone. "Tell me."

(One explanation later)

"And that's how I became independent of that sinner's influence." Lady Justice said sadly. "And after that I came through a lightning strike and well...popped up here."

"I'm sorry, I really am Marinette."

She sighed. "Well since I'm stuck in this form, might as well punish the sinners. Starting with the one that brought me here."

"And how do you know it's not your Paris?"

"The place isn't full of statues."

Cat shivered and grimaced at the image.

BOOOM!

That was when another explosion occurred as the city started to get flooded by massive amounts of rain and river water.

"Crap!" Cat yelled as Lady Justice sniffed the air.

"There's another sinner somewhere in the city, I need to bring them to justice." She then took flight. "I will see you later Adrien, and if I see any innocents, I shall bring them to shelter."

Cat watched her flying away while seeing the flood was reaching the gates to the mansion. "Crap! I gotta make sure Natalie and father are alright."

(Later)

Cat went down the hallway while outside the window he could see that the city looked like an ecological war zone as the storm began to change from a force of nature to an action of the divine's wrath. "I need to hurry!"

"Oi!" called out a voice. "Cat Noir! Stop a moment!"

He skidded to a stop and groaned. "Oh what now?"

That was when Ladybug jumped next to him, but with the body of a thirty year old, an F cup chest and 'omega thicc' ass, with longer hair that took the form of two antennas, pink lipstick with long thick mascara laced eyebrows, and holding a long black and red back that looked similar to the miraculous box.

"Thanks." She sighed in relief. "Holding all the charms and having this much weight doesn't help with my stamina."

Cat started to get a nosebleed at the sight of this woman.

"Cat." She deadpanned. "Don't think of earthly desires, especially my butt."

"Right, but why-"

"Am I not so shocked?" She interrupted. "Simple, I'm shocked, but when you're the guardian of the miraculous, you have to keep a calm facade unless I somehow suffer a nervous breakdown. Why? Because I already saw your predecessor suffer one before you took the ring." she sighed rubbing her nose while he gulped. "Look, give me a brief rundown on what's going on."

"Well for one, I've been seeing Marinette's all over the place, five as of now." He said. "And the storm is increasing."

"I see." She nodded. "I was heading the same way as well."

"Well then you can help me."

"I can't." She shook her head. "As successor of the ring, I can only guide you, not fight your own battles."

"Uh...Ladybug? I'm Cat Noir, as in, the one you know, you're the only one out of place because...well...you're older."

She rubbed her chin while her eyes twitched. "I see...then hold on a second."

Cat heard thunder from right behind him as the woman started screaming her lungs out in shock for a few minutes before she stopped.

"I can understand that now." She said hoarsely. "But...I think we should talk about this." 'Before I have a mental breakdown!'

"Well I don't know what else I can explain."

"Just tell me if you defeated Hawkmoth."

"We didn't."

"I see, well he was defeated." She pointed to her bag. "I became the guardian and could use them all at once." She sighed. "But being Ladybug is my only tie to my past. After you, Adiren, had that mental breakdown."

'Another one that know...right older version.' "What was the cause of that?"

"Finding out his father was Hawkmoth." She spoke calmly. "The stress was too much and like his mother...entered the realm of sleep."

'Why is everyone saying my father is Hawkmoth?!' he thought in distress. 'I know it's another world, but it's just way too nutty to be real!'

"Alright, so what have the other mes been like, and where exactly are they?"

"Well ones Mayura, ones going to marry me, another is Lady Noir, and the last one was a permanent akuma called Lady Justice." He said as lightning hit the water outside, electrifying it. "And they are busy either trying to help out or feel depressed."

She nodded. "Any more?"

"Well besides you, I think I saw two others popping up…" he then went eyed while seeing the pink lightning in the sky. "From the lightning! Of course! This storm is drawing them here!"

"And possibly more." Ladybug said. "But don't you have someone to save? You were in a hurry."

"Ah! Right, Natalie and father!"

"Want a charm to assist you?"

"Well, if you're offering some help, I wouldn't mind it m'lady." he smiled making her smile back.

"If I make it back, I'm definitely getting the other you to act like his usual self, I miss that part about him." She patted his cheek. "Do you want a miraculous or my assistance?"

"Mmmm…" he mused over that. "Got any suggestions?"

"Either the snake, bee, ox or cat miraculous." She said while taking them out of her bag. "Just be warned, I don't know what would happen if you chose two car miraculous at the same time."

"Alright, I'll try out snake."

She gave him the sea green band while Sass appeared.

"Mmm…" he looked at him. "I see potential, but he looks like that other one."

"This is another Adrien."

"...Fluff again?"

"No."

"..." he looked at Cat. "For this mission, you better not fail or I might look like a laughing stalk to the others."

"I'm not one to disappoint my public." He said while placing it on. "Um..how do I do this?"

"Say scales slither." Ladybug said. "To change back it's scales rest."

"Got it. Scales slither!" He said while getting covered in green energy as his suit became pure black suit with turquoise parts around his face, arms, chest and legs, with a green diamond on his chest, two thin like ears in the shape of spines and two fangs on each side of his mask. "Ok...this looks nice, miss the tail though."

"Trust me, a new change in costume is nothing compared to the extra abilities, just be careful, using more than one miraculous at a time can be straining."

"How bad?"

"You can't use them for ten minutes and well...you might enter a coma." She sweatdropped. "But if you want I can give you your ring, well my Adrien's ring, just in case."

"No thanks, something tells me this should be enough." He said before Ladybug placed the ring in his pole, the one with all his Marinette pictures. "How-"

"Spoilers." She snickered before pointing forwards. "Now get to it Snake Noir."

He nodded before running down the hall as the woman watched him go.

'To think, I saw him as immature and stupid...ah youth.'

(Elsewhere in the mansion)

Snake Noir ran down the hallway before noticing some clanging in the kitchen. He stuck to the wall and kept his eyes on the archway.

Clang!

That was when he noticed a pool of ink oozing from the kitchen and started taking the form of tendrils that seemed to squirm around like slugs.

'Ok, that's not weird at all.' he thought sarcastically.

That was when he decided to look inside, and saw a woman with a seven to eight hundred pound body with pale white skin, four dark red eyes with fang like teeth, long dark pink hair that took the form of a giant set of shark like jaws, a large stomach with shark teeth near the belly button area making it look like a third jaw, a massive ass, thick arms and legs, chubby cheeks, wearing a large black and silver kimono with fifty long white sashes that took the form of tentacles that lifted her off the ground, a large black bamboo brush that hovered around her as black ink oozed from the tip, and black high heels that seemed to be made of ink and forming a pool of the black substance under her body, eating an entire fridge!

"Nom nom nom nom!"

'Holy mother of god!' Snake thought as the ink kept on forming around the woman. 'I know this might sound rude, but is that a lady or some unknown creature?'

She finished eating before walking out of the kitchen. "Good meal, but better find out who the fuck took me away from my job. Ugh, stupid Hawkmoth, I was busy with a very delicate pen job!"

'That's an akuma?!' He thought in surprise. 'Better get ready for a fight.'

She opened the doors before getting stuck. "FUCK!"

Snake sighed in relief before seeing the pen moving over the door and began to draw on it, causing it to become wider than normal.

"This bastard needs to fix these doors! I'm an artist not a damn skinny model!"

"Hold it right there!"

She saw Snake jumping right in front of her. "And you are?"

"Snake Noir."

"...so?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard of me, well not in this form." He said in disbelief. "Cat Noir."

"Never heard of you." She said bluntly. "But hey, I'm not a model or a designer. I'm an artist of the ink and tattoos."

'Ok, she's never heard of me...not good.'

"Move out of the way, I'm busy with a job."

"That being?"

"Getting some ring and earrings and take them to some moth faced bastard." She rolled her four eyes. "Then I shall take my revenge on all those skinny people who fat shame the people of the world!"

Snake blinked. "So you're working for Hawkmoth to...get people to feel better about their bodies?"

"Well duh!" Ink Master snapped. "Size is nothing compared to one's worth! So move or I'm going to make you regret annoying Ink Master!"

"I have nothing against that, but if you're going to attack the citizens of Paris." He summoned a sea green lyre. "You have to get passed me."

She frowned as the pen started to draw several samurai warriors onto the walls as they came to life. "Then face the wrath of an artist! Get them minions!"

The ink drawings drew their swords and charged at Snake.

Snake Noir started strumming the strings while hoping for something to happen, but all it did was make music.

Which caused the ink warriors to pause and started to sway back and forth.

"Huh? Hey, what's going on? I said get him!"

"Seems like they'd much rather enjoy a little music instead." he smirked as he kept playing. "Since they're too into it, why don't we get to know each other?"

The warriors kept on dancing before Snake jumped over them and right at Ink Master.

GULP!

Only to get eaten by the hair as the snake miraculous activated at the moment of the attempted jump.

"Ah! Ok, that was scary!" he spoke while just now playing the music. 'Ok, avoid the hair, noted.'

Ink Master growled before using the tendrils to grab Snake, all the while he dodged and kept on playing at the same time. "Hold still!"

"Oh come now m'lady, that'd ruin this lovely concert." he teased.

"...what the fuck are you implying?!" She growled. "I'm not your lady! I'm an artist!"

"A lady artist." He dodged a tendril before he got hit by the ink and was turned into a large sumo wrestler, only for the miraculous to reverse the situation backwards in time. "Ok...that was freaky!"

"Just hold still so I can FUCK YOU UP!" She growled in rage before getting kicked in the face. "GAH!"

"Time to get you de-akumatized." He said while sensing the akuma was right on her stomach. He looked down and spotted a piercing in her belly button and smirked. "Bingo." he reached down and grabbed it before yanking it off.

"AAAAAAH!" She screamed in pain while looking at him with anger. "THAT HURT YOU CUNT!"

"My bad m'lady." He said quickly as the pen started to create a giant katana and pointed it at him. "You'll thank me later, Cataclysm!"

He crushed the orb of darkness in his hand and touched the piercing before it broke, causing Ink Master to get covered in darkness while an akuma flew out of the pieces. "Crap, I can't purify it without Ladybug."

The akuma flew around before entering the woman's tattoos, turning it into ink as its energy started to become purified instantly.

"...what the?" He said in surprise. 'The akuma willingly turned good?!'

"Ow." groaned the woman who was Marrinette, but still the same size as her akuma form with medium length black hair with blue reflections that was tied back in two short pigtails using a red bandana, grey cargo pants, a large ripped black shirt with the words '_Jagged Stone_' on it in gray font with a black and red striped sweatshirt that was tied around her waist and covered her ass, both of which looked small on her body as her stomach stuck out like a sore thumb, a black and red belly button piercing that seemed to have rematerialized out of nothing, several tattoos of different species of flowers and dragons all over her arms, legs and around the edges of her stomach, and red shoes with short white socks, in pain. "Fuck you...that really hurt!"

And cue Snake changing back to his normal form due to the attack.

Sass and Plagg floated around him while Sass looked annoyed.

"Plagg, does your user EVER not think without a plan? Because getting eaten and turned into...that thing wasn't a good impression on me."

"It was his first time you know."

"Still, I had high expectations for him." Sass said calmly before another Plagg appeared behind him.

"...yep." The other Plagg said while sounding very older yet tired. "I'm getting WAY too old for this crap."

Plagg blinked. "You must be that other kwami that other Ladybug gave him right?"

"Yes, and seeing you...makes me regret being a jerk to my Adiren. And now he's trying to forget me...ugh. So many bad memories."

"Again, I don't think this is the time for that guys." spoke Adrien.

Both Plaggs and Sass looked at him. "He has a point."

The former Ink Master frowned before seeing Adrien's face and felt red in the face. "You."

He turned to her.

"Next time, if I turn into that, DON'T pull my belly piercing off. That fucking hurt!"

"You were trying to kill me."

"No I wasn't, I was going to move you away so I can fuck up Chloe's figure. Stupid bitch."

"Ok, before you explain, let me explain first. You're not in the same Paris as you think."

"I can see that." She frowned. "After all my tattoo parlor doesn't exist here."

"Wow, you're...taking this easier than I'm used to at this point."

"Because when you're an artist, you have to expect the insane customers." She said with a nod. "But getting turned into 'her', that wasn't my best move. Still, at least you didn't call me a sow or anything."

"Because it's...rude?"

"Duh." She rolled her eyes. "So care for a story or not lover boy?"

'First time being called that.' Adrien thought with a light blush. "Well, I've heard the backstories on the other Marinettes, so sure."

She shook her head. "I wanted to be a fashionista, but decided to try being a tattoo expert after seeing some books on japanese tattoo works. Started gaining stress weight during that time, started to appreciate it and started a tattoo parlor after graduating. But that's when the bitch Chloe started to fat shame me with her flunkies so I got mad, a moth made me a deal, turned into 'Ink Master' and somehow got here from a pink lightning bolt. Then the rest is fucking history."

"Wow, that's...brief and blunt." he remarked. 'Guess she developed a like for cursing too.'

"Also." She said while pointing to him. "Who are you?"

"Adrien Agreste, or Cat Noir."

"I'm behind on the fashion world, so sorry for being a blockhead." She said sarcastically. "Anyway, since you got me fixed, I'm indebted to you."

"Well-"

"I insist, and trust me." She placed her hand on her hips. "I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm going to help you in any shape or form, even if it's you wanting to fuck me. So go on, tell me what you need from me."

The kwami snickered at Adiren, who turned red at the fuck part.

"I..I...um…" he stuttered. "Maybe...friends?"

"..." she sighed. "Fine, but that doesn't count as a debt. So I'm sticking to you for a LONG time, as a friend, until you want to fuck or that crap. Got it lover boy?"

"Uh…well…ok, but just out of curiosity, but how old are you exactly? I'm curious."

"About nineteen. Graduated early." She smirked. "I'm a natural at tattooing."

He was about to retort when he recalled his mission, to save Natalie and his father from the flood. "Crap, Plagg are you still ready for some rescuing?"

"No/Yes." Both Plaggs said at once as Sass went into his miraculous for a nap.

"Uh, the younger Plagg I mean."

"I'm tired. Unless you have any cheddar cheese that is."

"Be serious." The other Plagg sighed before looking at Adrien. "I'm happy to help, but come closer."

He did as the kwami whispered.

"There was an occasion where two of the same miraculous can be used at the same time." He said. "The sorcerer that made them, in my world, created two of my rings, caused destruction for a few years but I learned that if one is used in tangent with a weakened miraculous, like yours, it can be recharged."

"Really?"

"Your Plagg never told you because it never happened in this world. So if you want the two of us, consider my ring as a power booster." The older Plagg smirked. "Consider that a gift for all the times I was a jerk to you."

"How sweet of you." He looked at Plagg. "I like this one, he's nicer then you and considerate."

"Hey!" he frowned.

"I'm just teasing Plagg."

He huffed before the other Plagg pulled out his ring from inside his body and placed it in Adrien's hand.

"Here you go."

"Ew."

"Well you did allow Ladybug to place the ring in the pole, aka our weapon, I just pulled it out of my younger's self's body since we do have a connection and use the same space to store all your stuff in." The other Plagg said. "Why do you think it smells of cheese all the time?"

Marinette looked at him before walking back to the kitchen. "Later lover boy, see you when I'm done with my dinner."

"Ok, later." He waved while looking at her jiggling ass. 'Wow…'

"Ready for a powered up Cat Noir?" The other Plagg asked. "We do have to save your...ugh father and his unrequited lover from certain drowning."

Adrien snapped out of his stupor while placing the ring on his other hand. "Alright, let's do this." He then raises his hand up. "Plagg, Claws out!"

And cue him turning into Cat Noir as his main ring started to recharge as Plagg felt very peppy.

"Wow! That was weird."

"Plagg, Claws out!" He said again as his body started to gain a dark green aura around his now long claws, two long 'tails', a darker mask with longer ears, and black armor on the chest, shoulders and back. "Woah!"

As he looked at himself, he could feel all the chaotic and destructive powers flowing through his body like an ocean.

"Woah, this is big." He muttered while summoning two poles in his hands. "And amazing!"

(Elsewhere)

-Gabriel's hidden lair-

"Damn it." Natalie cursed while her arms were still covered in stone. "It was like she knew who I was and how to activate the miraculous."

"If I could I'd remove the akuma from her body, but so far nothing I try works." frowned Gabriel.

Nooroo shivered while sensing the storm's increasing power. "I-I think if we don't stop the storm, Paris might be destroyed."

Gabriel turned to the kwami. "This storm isn't going to do that."

"Y-YES IT WILL!" He yelled out. "I can sense the storm's transmission of power! It's like a miniature Big Bang!"

"Sir, perhaps Nooroo speaks the truth." spoke Natalie. "If it keeps up, all of Paris might be swept away."

Gabriel sighed before Nooroo sensed something else, something caused it to turn a pale purple color. "What is it now?"

"I...I sense…" he stuttered. "All...of...them…"

"All of what?"

"All...of the miraculous…" he stuttered. "All...coming this way!"

"What?" spoke Gabriel in surprise.

"All of them! Even mine!" He screamed in fear. "They're coming after me!"

The peacock miraculous shimmered a little while also sensing something as the window started to bubble and melt from a sudden lava flow from the ceiling.

"**Ha ha ha.**" laughed a dark voice from the ceiling. "**My precious miraculous. Ha ha ha!**"

Natalie paled while the lava started to ooze onto the ground and slowly solidify into a pillar of pumice and obsidian.

"**Ha ha ha.**" laughed the voice again before a tall woman with long white hair that went all the way to her sharp triangle shaped taloned feet, dark obsidian body armor covering her entire body including the face, red lines with magma oozing out of them, dagger like claws, two large bat like wings with several open red eyes attached to the membranes, a G cup chest and small ass, nineteen curved horns that went around and took the form of a crown, a zigzag like mouth with bear trap like teeth, pure black eyes with a hint of yellow, a serpentine like tail that went around her legs and her right arm like a whip and had an obsidian tip about a foot long, landed on the ground as nineteen miraculouses were entombed in her many horns and were now a tainted reddish black color.

Nooroo paled in horror while shaking like a leaf.

She chuckled a bit more before saying in a dark yet overlapping voice similar two both a woman and a males voice remixed into a hellish tone. "**Ah, the old moth and his broken peacock. Nice to see you again, alive that is.**"

Gabriel frowned as he could feel a dark force expelling from the woman's body like a torrent of water. "Just who are you?"

She 'smirked'. "**Malicious. The greatest villain in history and.**" She pointed to her horns. "**Consumer of miraculouses. Tastes like chicken really.**"

"M-M-Master." whispered Nooroo in fear while Malicious stepped towards Gabriel. "We n-n-need to get a-away."

"**Now, you have something I need.**" She cackled pointing to his miraculous. "**That little trinket.**"

"And what will you do with the miraculous exactly?"

She opened her 'mouth' as lava leaked from the opening. "**Destroy your concepts. Once they are gone the universe will die and I shall be it's god. But don't worry, I will be slow when consuming your soul!**"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

She circled around him while pointing outside. "**You fail to realize that this storm not only brought me here for a feast, but is tearing creation apart through its own power. Once the storm covers the planet the tears will increase ten fold and then your world shall be fused together with many others, thus feeding me and before you say it.**" She cracked her neck. "**I will ask the intended question. Ahem, why not?**"

'This woman….she's no akumatized person, she's pure…evil.' He thought.

"**Well? Why can't I possibly consume you and your little kwami?**" She asked while the tail swished around like a viper.

"Because I will make sure you won't destroy it."

Malicious cackled while the storm outside was reaching the point of no return. "**Foolish human. To think, I started eating you first. He he he. Hahaha HAHAHAHA!**"

"Dark wings rise!"

She watched him transform while yawning. "**I could just rewind time and kill you, but why waste my time with that pointless ability when I can just kill you, the bitch, and that boy who's about to fall down the secret elevator?**"

CRASH!

"**Right on time.**"

Natalie and Hawkmoth turned to see what looked like Cat Noir, but different.

"Ah, ok...that wasn't fun." He said while shaking his head as he saw the woman.

Malicious chuckled. "**Ah, Cat Noir. A pleasure to meet you again. Albeit having two rings of destruction thanks to that other version of well…**" she 'grinned' as lava began to fill the room. "**Me, or just the host really I can never remember who's in control these days.**"

"Who are...oh." He said while looking at Hawkmoth. "Another Ladybug."

"**Wrong. Names Malicious and I consume all miraculouses, kwami and all.**" She made a mock bow. "**Now, I shall have a feast of two rings and brooches. All for the price of one.**"

"Sorry, can't let you do that. I don't think my buddy would taste good." He said while summoning his poles. "But one question, what are you exactly?"

She cackled before saying in a male's voice. "_**Abbadon.**_"

The air became as cold as ice while the miraculouses began to shake as if they knew what the being was referring to.

She then returned to her female voice. "**But that doesn't matter now. The storm outside will fuse reality and I shall have a feast to end all feasts.**"

"And then what?"

"**Rule all reality as a god.**"

Cat raised an eyebrow while seeing Hawkmoth looking determined for some reason. "You created her?"

"No, she's worse than I am." He frowned. "And will destroy our world if we don't stop it Cat Noir...or what are you exactly?"

"I'm not really sure myself. Maybe Cataclysm Noir?" He said before seeing Malicious raising her claws up as the miraculous in her horns began to glow.

"**Then come, face the pit of despair!**" She cackled while taking flight. "**And your doom!**"

"Sorry, gonna have to reschedule." spoke Cataclysm Noir before he ran at her.

She produced a pole from her hand and blocked it. "**That's fine, I can just follow you through time itself.**" She then grabbed the two poles and threw him into a wall while Hawkmoth saw her flying at him with his own cane. "**But first the father shall die!**"

A cloud of akuma flew around the villain as it distracted Malicious for a moment.

She eyed Natalie and cackled. "**Broken goods are still edible.**" She them flew at her before getting bonked on the back by Cataclysm Noir. "**Ah!**"

"Sorry m'lady, but it's rude to leave your partner." he smirked before kicking her in the cheek.

The horn with the snake miraculous glowed as time rewind to when he was about to kick her, causing her to grab his leg.

"**Nice try.**" She said before headbutting him into a wall as Hawkmoth appeared next to Natalie. "**But I'm a god!**"

"Gabriel-"

"Ssshhh." He shushed her. "I'm going to akumatize you, no restrictions. Just stop that woman before she eats the miraculous."

She looked at him in surprise before nodding as Malicious used the ox miraculous to grab Cataclysm Noir and piledrive him down a few floors.

"OW! Ooh! Eeh! Ok that's smarts!" He got out before seeing her multiplying into two and started to teleport around the room.

"**Come and catch is human!**"

'Ok this is getting really annoying! All nineteen miraculous?! At once?!' He thought. 'If this is Marinette, I need to get that...thing to release her! But how?!'

BAM!

And cue him getting punched from all directions before seeing Malicious and punched at her.

Only to hit a cloud of mist.

'Illusions?! Not again!' He thought while noticing Malicious was right above him with an amok right around her tail.

"**Have fun with Mother Earth!**" She laughed while sending the amok at the ground, causing it to turn into a massive stone golem.

"**RRRRAAAAHHHH!**" It cried out as akuma flew out of its mouth like a hive of hornets.

"Crap."

That was when he saw Catalyst appearing from the hole above and landed next to him.

"Double crap!"

"Language and I'm not here to fight you." She frowned. "I'm here to keep Hawkmoth safe from this woman's desires."

"**RRRRAAAAHHH!**" The golem roared while Malicious flew up the hole.

"Go." She said while grabbing a piece of pipe and infused it with scarlet energy, turning it into a red sword. "Stop Malicious while I deal with this sentimonster."

"Are you sure? This guy looks like he means business."

"**RRRAAAAAA!**"

"Just go." She snapped while the akuma started flying at them like an angry swarm of hornets. "I can handle myself."

Cataclysm Noir nodded before using his twin poles to jump right towards the hole and began to climb the walls.

(With Hawkmoth)

Malicious smirked while a set of flame covered yo-yo's with dark green energy strings swung through the air like a top. "**Dodge this!**"

SWISH!

He dodged the yo-yo before seeing Malicious' monkey miraculous glowing as she let out a very loud scream that shattered the glass all around him. He held his ears from the sound while trying to keep his eyes on the weapons.

Malicious appeared in front of him as the miraculous started to glitch out. "**Foolish man.**" She grabbed him and started to squeeze his head. "**You think you're a match for me? A god!**"

He struggled and kicked as the woman kept on squeezing.

"**Now, time to feed on your soul and miraculous!**" she opened her 'mouth' while a suction sensation came from it.

'No! I can't die like this!'

She cackled before Cataclysm Noir jumped into the air and used both poles to smack her away, and out of the room.

CRASH!

"Ah...ah...ah…" Hawkmoth gasped out while the pain started to become too much for his suit to bare as Cataclysm ran after the woman. "Ah…"

(Outside)

The storm raged on as half of Paris was destroyed and the storm began to produce vast amounts of pink lightning into the air and the water. All residents in shelters while hoping things would calm down and soon.

However for our hero Cataclysm Noir, he was busy trying to catch up to Malicious, as she was flying away and hunting something very VERY important.

All the while the hero didn't notice where she was leading him.

(A few minutes later)

-Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie-

Malicious smirked before using Cat's miraculous to slash at the upper most window, revealing a very sick Marinette. "**There's the Ladybug miraculous! And the source too, I'm going to enjoy this meal! Ha ha ha!**"

Tikki panicked in horror before flying away as the 'villian' landed on the ground while Cataclysm Noir started to jump up the railings.

"**I'm going to enjoy this~!**" She 'grinned' before stepping towards Marinette and went to grab the miraculous. "**Time for my meal.**"

That was when our hero attempted to kick her, only to jump through a hole in time to the exact moment of his kick and crushed him under her feet.

"**Nice try mortal, but with all the miraculous in this vessel. I shall remain a god in the soon to be fused dimension!**" She laughed while the storm turned into a bright pink color. "**And soon, your world will be fused with all possible dimensions and I shall feast on your souls! Hahaha! And you CANNOT STOP ME! HAHAHAHA!**"

Cataclysm Noir frowned before noticing the horns and decided to try using his ace, well aces that is on them. "Wanna bet?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before seeing Cataclysm's arms forming a set of pure black energy claws as he kicked her off him.

"DOUBLE CATACLYSM!"

SLASH!

Malicious paled in horror as the attack hit her nineteen horns-

SHATTER!

Breaking them all off as they slowly turned into slag.

"_**N-NO!**_" Abbadon roared from the body as it began to leak lava and crack into pieces. "_**My powers! My form! NO! NO! YOU DESTROYED MY ANCHOR!**_"

"What was that about not stopping you? Because it sure looks like I just did." He smirked as Malicious started to crack as a dark flaming locust appeared from her 'mouth', screaming in rage.

"_**YOU DAMN HUMAN! I SHALL EAT YOU-**_" it bellowed before turning into dust as Malicious started to lose her armor, revealing a dark blue skinned succubus as the slagged miraculous began to fuse into a single dark green ring that floated into her right ring finger and shrunk to size.

"Ugh…" she groaned while falling to her knees. "What the...huh? Where am I?"

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting."

She looked at Cataclysm Noir and blinked. "Cat? Why are you...wearing two tails? Where's Queen Bee?"

He patted her head. "I'll explain later." He then looked at Tikki. "After I find a way to stop this storm."

"C-Cat Noir? W-W-What's been happening?"

He sighed. "Different versions of Marinette have been popping up and from what that...thing said, m'lady." He pointed to the sick girl, who was really out cold. "Is the source of the storm."

"Y-"

"Yes, I just NOW learned." He sighed again. "But what's wrong with her?"

"Oh! She's been having a sudden sickness that seems to be draining away all her life force." She said. "It's been like this all day."

"Then that means I need to hurry up and find a way to end this and quick."

"Already thought of that." said the older Ladybug as all her copies appeared next to her, in either their main hero forms or their akuma/villain forms. "And we have an idea, but you might not like it Adrien."

Malicious looked up in shock. "O-Ok this is so weird!"

"It is." Ink Master deadpanned while Lady Justice nodded along with Lady Noir, Mayura and Ladybug. "Get used to it bitch."

"What's the idea?"

The older Ladybug pointed to her miraculous. "We are going to pour our miraculous energy into your Marinette, stabilizing her body and getting rid of the negative energy surrounding her body. That way the miraculous' creation ability stops fluctuating and stabilizes."

"But." Mayura said with a frown. "If we do that, we will be closing the entrance ways to our own dimensions."

"And be forced to live here." Lady Noir shrugged. "Prrrfectly fine with me, I have nothing back home."

"What?" spoke Cataclysm Noir in shock. "That's insane."

"And fucking crazy." Ink Master frowned. "But I can ALWAYS make a shop here."

"A new start would help my justice." Lady Justice muttered. "And I can judge the wicked."

"And I can marry my cat!" Ladybug grinned while hugging Cataclysm Noir tightly. "I love my Adrien, but I like this one too! He's cute!"

Mayura facepalmed at that while the storm outside started to thunder like jet engines as the main Marrinette started to cough up blood. "We better do this now before she croaks."

"COUGH COUGH!"

The older Marinette walked over as her miraculous started to glow as pink energy started to go down her arms and towards her fingers, which she placed on the girl's forehead. "As one my fellow versions, do as I do."

The others moved over and followed what she did and put their hands on Marinette's forehead.

As the energy coursed through her body, the storm started to subside as a thick pink mist covered Paris and began to rebuild and fix the damage it caused, as if it were an illusion.

(A few minutes later)

Marinette groaned while her body started to feel better as Cataclysm Noir changed back and gave the other version of his miraculous to the older Marinette, who bowed to him.

"Well done Cat Noir." She bowed. "You saved us all."

"Well honestly if you didn't pull that nifty trick, we might have all been done for." He bowed as well while feeling his pride swelling up.

"Yet you made this possible."

"How?"

She pointed to Mayura and the akuma based versions. "You helped them see the light again, thus they came to save your world. That and they really like you if they didn't try and take the miraculouses."

Lady Noir nodded. "I almost clawed them when they showed up looking to help out. But they proved me wrong."

Adiren blinked in surprise while he did not expect his actions leading to that change of heart.

"Ugh…" Marinette groaned while Adrien panicked.

"Right, she doesn't know my true identity." He muttered to himself.

"We best leave and let her rest then." The older version said before they flew or walked away, as Lady Noir held Adrien like a princess.

"Let's go!"

"Hey!" Ladybug huffed. "No touching my fiancé!"

"You snooze, you lose m'lady~"

(Next day)

-At school-

Marinette groaned while a little better, except for the fact she had a headache the size of Everest. "Ow...need aspirin." 'Still can't believe I slept through that storm.'

"You gonna be alright?" asked Tikki.

"Yeah." She groaned while noticing several students talking about yesterday's storm. "I just need a nice quiet day."

"Are you sure?" Tikki asked. "Because there's something…"

"Something what?"

"Oh nothing." She said quickly and nervously. "Just a random thought." 'She can find THAT out later.'

The girl looked confused before heading into class, only to notice that the teacher was going to announce something.

"Settle down students. I know yesterday was a dreadful experience for us all, but I have one shred of good news."

'Well that's good, I think we could all use some.'

"We have seven new students attending our fine institute." She said. "However they said they are...from the Cheng side of Marinette's family. Cousins from what I heard."

And cue the students getting interested as Marinette looked so lost.

'Cousins? I don't remember any cousins.'

"You can come in." Mrs. Bunner called out as the 'cousins' walked in.

Adrien, who was very tired at the moment, blinked in shock as he saw the other Marinettes walking in, with the older Marinette using the Fox miraculous to make herself appear about his age, Mayura wearing a darker dress, the very loving Ladybug wearing what looked like a short skirt wedding dress, Lady Justice using a lot of foundation and clay to make her body look normal, Ink Master just wearing her human attire, Malicious wearing a gothic look with a jacket to cover her wings and tail, and Lady Noir wearing his attire but with a longer braid.

"I am Li Cheng." The 'older' version bowed.

"Names Cathine Cheng." Lady Noir smirked.

"Cruella Cheng." Mayura said coldly.

"Si-Yu Cheng." Ink Master frowned. "And fuck off skinnies."

"D-Debolo Cheng." Malicious stuttered.

"Justine Cheng." Lady Justice said while glaring at Lila. "And I hate her."

"And I'm Lulu Cheng!" The loving Ladybug giggled. "And I'm sitting next to my fiancé!"

The class looked lost as 'Lulu' ran towards Adrien and kissed him on the lips.

"Love you~" she giggled.

He turned red while the rest of the class went wide eyed, especially Marinette whose jaw dropped and hit her desk.

"Lulu." 'Li' sighed as the others walked towards Adrien and sat all around him. "We discussed this. Wait until after we schedule ourselves before kissing him."

"Just wanted to show my claim." She huffed as the others started to move VERY close to the blond haired boy.

"Uh…dude?" spoke up Nino.

He slowly turned to him. "Y...Yes?"

"How did...you…"

He was about to answer back when Si-Yu placed her chest on the top of his head.

"By the way ya fucks." She smirked. "He's off the market. After all, he's our fucking boyfriend."

And cue Adrien turning so red he could put Ladybug to shame.

Justine glared at Lila and Chloe. "So don't try anything."

"Or we might be tempted to kick your pussy asses." 'Cathine' grinned as 'Cruella' and Debolo held his arms tightly while Li sat on his lap.

"Any questions?" She asked with an almost evil smirk.

Marinette slowly let that sink in before she did something unexpected. She screamed and ran out the window in a fit of broken hearted emotional distress.

CRASH!

"AHHHHHHHH!"

BOOM!

The class jumped at that while we see Tikki looking down at the miraculous user, who was in a pile of muddy dirt.

"I should've just told her to stay home." She muttered while seeing the other 'cousins' trying to kiss Adrien. "And now...she's got competition."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

END


	138. Ty Sisters and Aang

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Ty Sisters and Aang

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ty Lee, what are you doing?" Azula groaned as she rubbed her head. 'What fresh hell is this?'

"I'm having some of the soldiers help me get a care package together." She said as she held up an armful of Earth Nation pots, clothes and other trinkets that she and the soldiers ...liberated from a nearby village.

"A care package?" Azula didn't look amused.

"Yeah, to my sisters! I'm the first member of my family to leave the fire nation in decades, there's so much I want to show them!" She said as she gestured to the soldiers behind her who were also carrying various Earth Nation memorabilia.

"And you chose NOW to do this because…." Mai trailed off without losing her usual expression.

"Well now it finally occurred to me that I could actually send mail! With the circus we were always on the move, but here we have a constant convoy back to the ship for supplies, so I thought they could take the package back and deliver it to my home when they make another supply run."

"Ty Lee? What are we doing out here? Please remind me." Spoke Azula taking a deep breath.

"Chasing the avatar." She said as she rocked on her heels.

"And does that sound like something we should be overlooking, just to send mail to family?"

"No, but it won't, it'll be a small one, and they'll already be heading back to the boat, so what's the problem?"

Azula facepalmed and groaned before walking away. "Fine, get it over with, but don't take too much time with it."

"Thanks Azula! Come on boys, I got a nice big metal crate in my tent!"

"Right away ma'am." Spoke one as they followed the girl over to her crate while trying not to drop the souvenirs.

"So, you think she'll be able to fit all of that stuff into a single crate? I think I saw some of them carrying canteens full of water…" Mai asked as she looked at them follow her to the tent.

"Not even close, but at this point it will be easier to let her try and get it out of her system."

"Honestly it's better than her trying to get a pet, I don't wanna imagine what kinda small fuzzball she'd try to bring with."

"Knowing her she'd try to befriend some kind of dangerous animal that looks vaguely 'cute' to her." Huffed Azula before walking away. "I'l be doing some meditation until she's done and we can get moving."

"Alright, I'm going to sharpen my knives." Mai said as she headed back to her tent.

While all that was going on, a bit away from the camp was where Aang was on his glider before he ducked down in a tree and peered around.

"Ok, Sokka said their camp should be somewhere around here, now I just have to stay on my toes." He muttered quietly. 'Just get in, grab any and all maps they have so they can't follow us and then get out, simple.'

He carefully climbed down the tree before he started to stay low in the foliage while keeping his eyes peeled. 'Ok, I need to be stealthy...good thing that's one thing I know how to do.'

Over at her tent, Ty Lee hummed while looking through the souvenirs to make sure the right ones went in the right way so they didn't get crushed. "Ok, so they'll definitely want some Earth Nation mineral water, so that has to go in there, will fruit survive?"

"Well judging by our current position and the local weather, there's a middle way chance of it staying fresh." Spoke one soldier.

"Great! That's perfect! Now let's see, what else, what else?" She hummed as she loaded the items into a massive metal crate. "Oh! These little figurines are definitely gonna need covering or else they might shatter."

"Would you like us to find some ma'am?"

"That would be appreciated." She said with a smile as the guard nodded and left. "Hmmm, I bet I could fit these dresses on the bottom easily." She remarked to herself while Aang had spotted the camp and was using some branches as camouflage as he moved closer.

'Ok, maps, maps, where would they keep the maps?' He thought before seeing a fire nation soldier leave a large tent. 'That might be it!' He carefully scooted closer to it while Ty Lee held up a flute.

"Hmmm, I bet Ty Lin would like this, but would the others get jealous if I added it?" She mused before shrugging. "Eh, why not, it's her color too." She set it in the crate and walked over to the other pile without noticing someone creep in and made his way around the tent's side while not spotting her.

'Ok, there's a lot of stuff in here, a bed...wait, are those the maps?' Thought Aang as he spotted several large scrolled in a giant pile of earth nation items. 'Bingo.' He smiled and crawled towards it with Ty Lee turning to the pile and spotted said maps and reached out to them.

"And these will be great to show th-" She stopped when she found another hand grabbing it before she blinked and turned, staring right at a surprised Aang who got caught. "..."

"..."

"..."

"Um...hello?"

"Hi cutie?" She said before quickly tugging the maps, knocking him off balance and pulling him towards her. That's when it clicked and she went wide eyed. "Hey wait!"

"Later!" He spoke before he made a bee line for the tent flaps.

"Oh no you don't!" She cried as she quickly grabbed a net from the pile and threw it towards him, wrapping his legs up and making him fall to the ground before he could leave the tent. "I got you now!"

"Not this time." He smirked before he bended the air around his legs in a dome, causing the net to come loose before he rushed out and let it fall as Ty Lee took off running after him. She lunged at him and tackled him to the ground, causing them to go rolling across the ground in the tent as they fought.

"I don't know why you're here, but if you think I'm gonna let you slip away, you're wrong." She spoke while keeping a grip on his legs with one arm and used her other to jab at some pressure points on the back of them.

"Ah!" He gritted his teeth before bending a blast of air right at her face, which merely caused it to get messy and undid the braid.

"Hey! That was rude, do you know how long that took to braid?!" She cried out in annoyance.

"Do you know how long it'll be to get feeling back in my legs?" He retorted while blasting her with another gust of wind to try and get free.

"Hey, if you keep this up I'll have to take out your arms too!" She cried as she was blown back a bit, unaware of the air making the large pile of earth nation goods start to sway.

'I need to get out of here, all this racket is bound to get the others here.' thought Aang before he bended the surrounding air into his mouth and inhaled before blowing out another gust right at her, causing her to let go and fly backwards, hitting the side of the crate and fell backwards and right into it. 'Yes! That worked! Ok, now I can get away!'He thought as he tried to bend the air around his arms to raise himself into the air, not seeing the pile start to collapse behind him, sending a tidal wave of items towards him. "Woah!"

This lead to him getting sent into the crate with the pile burying the two. Just then several soldiers entered the tent to investigate the noise.

"Hello? What's going on in here?"

"That's weird, could have sworn there was some racket."

"I guess it was just Ty Lee packing… huh. Looks like she's done, let's close this thing up and get it moving, the sooner we send for supplies the sooner we can go after the avatar." He said as he and the others moved towards the large metal square that served as a lid for the crate as one picked up several large metal nails and a hammer.

"Not to mention the sooner the princess doesn't get angry at us, she wasn't happy seeing all this stuff."

"Well I don't blame her, if I had to wait because someone wanted to send some mail, I'd be a bit grumpy myself."

"Yeah, but then again she usually isn't happy, I've only seen her smile when someone was withering in pain before her." Groaned one as they positioned the lid on the crate.

Inside the crate, both occupants were dazed and a bit confused due to the darkness and sudden close quarters.

"Oooh, hey, who turned out the lights?" Groaned Ty Lee rubbing her head.

"Ugh, what's going on, why do I feel like Appa sat on me?" Groaned Aang while trying to move, but it was hard and felt his hand touch something and squeezed. 'Huh? What is this. And why can't I move?'

"Hey! Watch where you're touching."

"H-Huh? Ty Lee? Sorry!" He said as he let go before connecting the dots. 'Wait, she's the enemy, where are we, what happened?'

"Don't you know it's rude to grab a lady by the arm without getting to know her?" She remarked as Aang pulled his hand away and she tried to move, but was weighed down. "Hey, what happened? Why is it so dark?"

"I don't know, I knocked you back into your box, then I tried to leave, but something hit me in the back and knocked me off balance." He said as he tried to move with no luck.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Both blinked and looked up hearing the banging before hearing a sigh.

"Alright, let's lift it men."

They felt the crate shake around them as it felt like the whole thing turned around, causing the contents to shift around while Aang hit the side with his head and Ty Lee hit her arm against the bottom.

"Ow!" Groaned Aang while Ty Lee hit her arm and winced.

"Hey! We're still in here!" She called out while Aang tried to sit up and braced himself with his feet. "Let us out!"

"Wait, are we in your box? Where are they taking us?"

"It's a crate, and yes! Oh this is not good!" She groaned as she tried to sit up. "This is a care package for my sisters!"

"Wait, you have sisters?"

"Yeah, but I don't like to talk about it." She tried to push at the lid with a grunt. "Hey! I'm stuck in here with the avatar!"

Unfortunately none of the soldiers could hear her as they loaded her onto a tank train.

"Man, I can't believe her sisters need this much garbage."

"Yeah, I'd be happy with some of the expensive sweets they make, you can't get that in the fire nation."

"Whatever, the damn thing is on the train and no longer our problem. Alright, you guys are good to head on out!"

The conductor of the tank gave a thumbs up and started to turn it on while Ty Lee and Aang tried desperately to push the lid off.

"Damn it, can't you bend us out of here?" She groaned as she tried to push the lid off to no avail. 'How many nails did they use to close this thing?!'

"There's no water or earth in here, and if I bend the air we might suffocate." He said as he shook his head. "Plus there isn't enough room for me to bend anything. So… how far away are your sisters?"

"All the way at the fire nation of course." She replied making Aang's eyes widen before he tried harder to push at the lid with a grunt. "But can't you just bend this crate open?"

"You mean bend metal? No, no one can do that." He groaned. "I don't even know if that's possible."

"Damn it.. Azula is not going to like this, she'll be worried sick when she realizes I'm gone!"

Over with said princess meditating, she for some reason felt a weight rise off her shoulders and felt more calm than usual. 'Huh, this is ...nice.'

"And I have to get back to my frie- ow, did you just poke me?!"

"Well it's hard to see where everything is without any light! Not to mention all the souvenirs I wanted to mail over doesn't give me much room to move you know." She said as she poked him again. "Now do me a favor and hold still, I want to make sure I hit the right pressure points."

"Wait, why?"

"Well, it's going to be a long trip and I just want to make sure you're nice and secure, and possibly capable of being a pillow." She smiled before hitting a point and making Aang groan as his arm slowly went limp.

"A pillow?!"

"I don't have any! All I'm on is a few canteens full of water, those aren't comfortable to sleep on!" She pouted and hit a few more, making Aang get more limp.

"Stop that!" He groaned. "We should be focusing on getting out of here, not getting comfy."

"Well how are we supposed to do that, you can't bend us out, metal doesn't have any pressure points for me to utilize, all we can do is get comfy cutie and wait for someone else to open the crate." She remarked before hitting one more and made Aang go completely slack and limp. "Besides, this is probably your first time alone in the dark and so close with a cute girl."

"S-So what if it is, you tried to kill me and my friends before!" He protested as she tried to pull him towards her.

"Technically that was Azula and Mai, I prefer to block chi and draw less blood." She said as she managed to get him next to her. "There we go cutie, is that better?"

Aang was glad it was dark or else she would have seen him turn red at how close we were and felt his throat get dry and couldn't get a word out. 'I hope this pressure point thing ends before someone finds us, and that someone does find us soon!'

"Well, might as well try and get some sleep, not really much else to do in here." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close so she could lie her head against his chest. "Welp, see you when we get to the fire nation!"

Aang gulped hearing that while unable to move or speak up while debating whether to feel terror or joy. 'What am I supposed to do now?!'

(Two weeks later)

"I can't stand it anymore…" Groaned Ty Lee while she and Aang laid against the wall. "How long have we been in here….?"

"Two weeks….two long, long weeks…" He groaned as help up a pear. "Good thing you packed all this food and water."

"Yeah ...but nothing but fruit ...and stuck in here for so long ...I feel like I'm withering away to nothing…" She groaned as she shook her head. "I can't wait to take a shower and change into some clean clothes…"

"You could change now, you did pack Earth Kingdom dresses."

Ty Lee blushed and lightly nudged him. "I'm too tired to do that...and I can't see a thing in here. Besides, it's pointless to change into clean clothes without getting cleaned up first."

"I guess that makes sense… how close to your home do you think we are?"

"I don't know, it depends which mansion we end up at." She sighed while covering her mouth. "I just hope I don't get sick, nothing but pears and water for so long can't be good for you."

"It could be worse, you could have packed meat." Aang shuddered.

"True, too much of it would really make me feel bloated, plus it would go to my hips." She said before the entire crate began to shake. "Oh, someone is carrying us cutie!"

"Which means we're on land!" He cried out in relief as they held on and felt it moving around them. "Any more time at sea and I was gonna be sick!"

"You make it sound like it was a nightmare, like you didn't enjoy those times you passed out against me." She teased.

"N-no, I didn't! You paralized me, remember!"

"Only for the first few days." She chuckled. "After that, I didn't need to do anything."

"W-Well being stuck in a small space is the reason why!" He protested as she chuckled and scooted closer too him.

"That and other reasons~" She whispered with his face turning more red, only for the crate to stop and slowly move. "Sounds like we're on a cart, which means we're off that boat."

"Great, do you think we're close to your families ho- wait, if we're off the boat, then that means we're in the fire nation!" Gasped Aang with wide eyes. 'Which means as soon as we're out, I could get spotted by the soldiers or even get caught since I'm too weak from being stuck in here.'

"Yep, home sweet home, you're gonna love it here." Smiled Ty Lee. "When we get out, I can show you some of the best sights."

"Uh, any chance we could skip that?" He suggested.

"Huh? Why?"

"I uh, kind of have to get back to my friends? Also everyone here wants to kill me?" He pointed out with Ty Lee feeling like hitting herself on the head.

"Right! That part slipped my mind…"

"Besides, I'm sure your sisters would love to spend time with you, so I'd just be in the way." He remarked, unable to see Ty Lee give a doubtful look.

"Like I'd be-WOAH!" She let out as they felt the crate drop down on the ground and groaned in pain. "Ow…."

"Are we here?" Aang groaned as rubbed his head. 'You'd think they would be a bit more careful.'

"Let's just hope someone's home or we're gonna be stuck in here a little while longer." Groaned Ty Lee. "if we're really unlucky we got delivered to one of the abandoned mansions."

"How rich is your family?"

"Well my father supplies the Fire Nation Navy with their ships, so very rich."

"One man? The ENTIRE navy?!" Spoke Aang in disbelief.

"It's more like he owns the company that builds them." She clarified before they heard the sound of footsteps and giggling.

"Someone's coming."

'Wait… I know those giggles!' thought Ty Lee with dread. 'Why couldn't it have been one of the help? I didn't wanna be here when they showed up.'

"Hey, what is this, when did we get mail?"

"Must have just arrived, and it's huge!"

"Ye- hey, it says it's from Ty Lee!"

"Really?! Cool, lets bring it inside!"

The two inside held on as it jostled a little with frunts heard outside.

"Woah! What'd she put in here, bricks? It weighs like a ton."

"I dunno, but I bet it's good! Dibs on the good stuff!"

'Dibs on Aang.' Ty Lee thought with a frown.

The moving eventually stopped with the box getting put down and a groan heard.

"Why the heck did we let the help get the day off? They could have done this grunt work for us instead."

"We'll remember that tomorrow, for now let's open this baby up! Go get a crowbar Ty Lin."

"On it."

"So, what do you think it is?"

"Don't know, I'm more amazed she'd go on and even send us something, but still go off and run off on her own."

"Yeah, I was starting to wonder if she got kidnapped by some crazy earthbenders."

"With her attitude, she probably went gaga over some random stranger, you know how she always got."

Ty Lee frowned hearing that with a huff. 'Like they're not the same way.'

"I got the crow bars! Let's open this thing up!"

The people started to pry at the lid with all their might as Aang tried sitting up and started to help push with all his strength. 'Yes, I can finally get out of here and figure out how to get back to Sokka and Katara!'

"Come...on...budge!"

And cue the lid going flying off and fresh air coming into the crate, much to Aang and Ty Lee's relief as they closed their eyes due to the sudden light.

"Yes, fresh air!" Aang sighed happily before a flurry of hands dove into the crate, quickly taking things out before a pair grabbed his head.

"Look what I...got?" Spoke a surprised tone as he was turned around and looked at a girl who looked EXACTLY like Ty Lee, who helped and jumped back as his chin hit the side of the crate, making him groan. "Holy cow! There's a boy in here!"

"Holy shit, she sent us a boy?! Do….Do we keep him?" Asked another girl who also looked like Ty Lee.

"I don't know, he's kinda...bald."

Aang looked up, and swore he was seeing things since he saw a total of six Ty Lee looking at him, but the difference being they all weren't wearing her usual brand of pink. Same outfit though, just different colors. "Ooh...I'm more hungry than I thought." He rubbed his eyes as said girl poked her head out, which made the others gasp.

"Ty Lee?! Is that you?! Did you ship yourself from the Earth Kingdom?!"

"If you wanted to come home, you should have called!"

"Or at least just come in here like a normal person would."

Ty Lee groaned while rubbing her head. "Give us a moment here, it's been a LONG trip, and right now I need a shower, along with some food other than pears."

"Whoa whoa whoa, before you do anything who is this, were you traveling with him? Is he your secret lover?" Asked one who was wearing orange.

"I didn't know you were into younger men." Remarked one wearing green.

"Hey, he's close enough to my age! His name is Aang." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on, just where exactly am I and who are they?" Asked Aang who was blown away.

Ty Lee sighed with a hand on her face. "Aang, these are my...sisters."

"Wait, THESE are your sisters?" He was stunned. "They...all look like you."

"Well no duh, we were all born the same night." Remarked one in yellow with a hand on her hip and an annoyed expression.

"I... but... I gotta go right now!" He said as he looked around for the door.

"Why though?" Asked one as she quickly moved over in front of it, this one wearing light green. "You just got here."

"Well you see, there's been a mistake. I wasn't supposed to really end up mailed here."

"Nor was I, I was supposed to be with Azula so we could bring him back to the fire nation and present him to the fire lord." Remarked Ty Lee. "The next thing you know, we're stuck in a box and end up all the way, here."

"Well, since you meant to send us a gift we'll just take him and call it even, cool?" Said the one in purple as she moved towards him. "Why was Azula after him though, and why would the fire lord want him?"

"He's the avatar." She replied, catching her sisters off guard once again. "Seriously though, can we skip the questions and just get some real food? I stink and we've had to eat pears and waters for two weeks." She said before turning to Aang. "Also can you not try to leave yet?"

"I….don't think I could." He groaned while feeling his stomach rumble while a bit woozy. "I feel ...uh…" He let out before falling out of the crate and landed on his face.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" The sister wearing green asked in surprise.

"What part of two weeks on pears and water don't you get!" Snapped Ty Lee in annoyance. "Just help us get some real food so I can get changed."

"...fine, but we're having a serious talk when we're done." Spoke the one in light blue firmly. "So don't try to sneak off."

"Please, like I would do tha-"

"You did last time!" The rest snapped at once as the one in light green and orange picked up Aang.

Ty Lee groaned and had to keep herself from falling as she headed up the stairs and using the rest of her strength to push her, the need to get clean being more important right now.

"Come on, we can put him down in the dining hall."

"Right ...ew, he reeks! Should we wash him?"

"Maybe, and we might as well toss his clothes in the laundry."

"Woah there, hold up." Spoke the one in light blue. "You two aren't seriously gonna wash him, with him being naked, are you?"

"Hmmm, you do have a point, but what do we do, we can't leave him as he is, he'll stink up the place!"

"Well, we could just give him a bathrobe." Suggested the one in purple. "It'll stink less and we can try to get him some food."

"Good call. Speaking of which, how do you think Ty Lee will react to us moving all her clothes to the other mansion?"

"Probably really mad."

"Hey, she was gone for about two years, none of it would have fit her anyway!"

"Especially with her fat ass." Snickered the sister in yellow as she and the one in light green carried Aang to the dining hall and sat him down at one of the seats. "So...who's gonna strip him?"

"Um…. I can do it." Said the one in purple. "Can one of you grab me a bathrobe?"

'On it." The light blue one rushed out.

"So… what do we do after we change him?" Asked the one in orange. "He's still the avatar, right?"

"I dunno, Ty Lee may just be pulling our leg, isn't he a bit young to be the avatar?"

"Yeah, didn't the avatar vanish years ago? He'd be an old man if he was still around."

"Yeah, this might just be her new boyfriend… though he is kinda cute."

"Please, I've seen guys who are way better looking, and they had hair on them."

"I dunno, I think he just shaved his head, but his tattoos are pretty cool." Remarked the orange one looking at them closely. "Wonder where he went to have them done, they're pretty slick compared to some of the tattoos I've seen."

"Maybe they're an Earth Kingdom thing?"

"Maybe…"

"Hey, I got the robe, we can strip him now!" The light blue ran back with a red robe while the one in purple blushed.

"You heard her Ty Lao, get to stripping him." Spoke the one in yellow impatiently.

"Fine, fine, I'm on it." The purple one said as she began to take off his shirt. "Y'know, if we are stripping him we might as well wash him, right? Maybe just dump some water on him or in some water?"

"Hmm...hey, why don't we kill two birds with one stone? If he IS Ty Lee's boyfriend, then maybe he won't care taking a shower with her."

"Yeah, you're right! Is she in the big shower or the big tub room?" Asked the one in purple with a devious grin.

"I'm willing to bet she went in the big tub."

"Alright ladies, let's do thi- oh, I have a better idea, lets see if he can tell us apart too!"

"Wait...you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yep, the tub us big enough for all of us~"

"...y'know, if he's seen Ty Lee naked then he's practically seen all of us naked too."

"Yeah, so it's not like it'd be anything different. If anything, we're giving him a free show AND seeing if the two of them are really close. If he can't tell the difference, they might not be that close."

"Alright, let's do this, I could use a bath anyway." Said the one in light blue as they picked Aang up and headed for the stairs.

(Upstairs)

"Ahhh! Oh man, this is the life." Sighed Ty Lee, naked, and soaking in a big tub with a smile. "I can already feel all the sweat and grime go away." She slowly sank deeper into the tub as she began to think. 'What am I supposed to do now, I can't go back to Azula, she'll think I abandoned her, and I don't know if I want to stay here and be part of a matching set, just one of seven sisters again…'

Knock knock

"Huh? Who's there?" She called as she sat up.

"Yes, she's in here girls!"

Ty Lee saw the door open up before her sisters came in and crossed her arms. "If you're gonna tell me to hurry up, forget it. Two weeks of being stuck in a crate makes someone real gross, so wait your turns."

"No, you can stay, we all just decided to join you and bring a gift~"

"What gift?"

"Your boyfriend!" They spoke showing a naked Aang, making Ty Lee blush and stare aghast.

"You stripped him and brought him here?!"

"Well he DOES stink, and we figured since you were getting cleaned up, this would make things go by quicker without having to wait."

"Plus we could catch up, we haven't seen you in years!"

"You still stripped him!"

"Well he can't take a bath naked, plus his gross old robes had to go, so we burned them." Shrugged the one in light green before they started slipping in the tub.

"No, no, no, he is not coming in, put him outside and put some clothes on him!" Spoke Ty Lee while trying to keep her eyes from drifting downward as they brought him in the water. "This is a bad idea, a terrible one, get him out of here before he wakes up!"

"Oh calm down, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Everything!" She cried as Aang began to stir.

"Geez, just calm down, he is your boyfriend, right?"

Ty Lee opened her mouth, but that's when Aang started to open his eyes.

"Ugh… what happened, and why am I we- aaaahhhh!" He let out when he saw Ty Lee naked, in the water, who covered her chest quickly with a bright face. "I-I'm so sorry!" He cried as he turned away, only to see one of her sisters naked body. "Ah! S-Sorry again Ty Lee!"

"I'm not Ty Lee, I'm Ty Lao."

"S-Sorry!" He said as e turned, only to see another sister. "S-Sorry again!"

"You can call me Ty Lin." She said as he just kept turning.

"Hey, I'm Ty Lat."

"Name's Ty Woo."

"I'm Ty Liu."

"My name is Ty Liu hotstu- oh, he fainted."

"No duh!" Yelled Ty Lee with a glare. "Of course he would react that way to seeing this many girls naked!"

"Fine, fine, so maybe there was a SLIGHT miscalculation, but it was pretty funny, right?"

The others nodded while Ty Lee facepalmed.

"He fainted!" She cried as she lifted up the unconscious monk so he wouldn't drown.

"Well I don't get he would, I mean if you two are close, haven't you two seen each other naked?"

"NO! No we have not!" She denied with a frown. "God, you are all insane!"

"No, we just wanted to have a little fun, which is more than I can say for you chubby ass." Retorted Ty Woo.

"CHUBBY?!" Ty Lee shouted in anger. "My butt is not chubby!"

"Coulda fooled me." Muttered Ty Lin, only for Ty Lee to grab her butt.

"If my butt is chubby then so is yours!"

"Ah! You bitch!" She cried with a blush. "Let go of my ass!"

"Then don't agree with it being fat!"

"You're the one grabbing my ass!"

"It's to prove a point!"

"Fine, it's not fat, now let go!"

Ty Lee let go and moved over to Aang and lifted him up. "This is one of the reasons I didn't want to be here."

"What, the talking?" Asked Ty Lin in confusion.

"All of you pulling something like this on someone who isn't use to girls doing stuff like that!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, and we thought he was your boyfriend!"

"And why would you think that, I told you he was the avatar!"

"..."

"See! None you can't come up with an excuse!" She shouted in annoyance.

"But ...how?!"

"He should be older than grandpa!"

"I don't know! But listen, he is the avatar, I've seen it!" She frowned. "And I'm sure he can prove it, AFTER he wakes up!"

"...ok, we're sorry Ty Lee, we should have listened to you." Sighed Ty Woo.

"We were just so happy to finally see you that we just got carried away."

The others nodded with Ty Lee huffing.

"Look, can you all just leave? I'll make sure he's cleaned up and we'll be down shortly."

"Sure, we'll leave you some clothes in the changing room.. Just so you know none of your old clothes are here, after a year mom and dad had them moved into storage at the main mansion."

"Oh that's just perfect, really, it is." She spoke sarcastically.

"Hey, we didn't decide that, besides, it's been over two years, nothing would have fit anyway." Ty Lum defended.

"Just give us some privacy."

"Sure, sure, see you in a bit." Said Ty Lao as they left the bathroom.

Ty Lee sighed and looked at the naked Aang while trying her hardest NOT to take a peak. 'Just keep your eyes above the waist, above the waist, above the wai- damn it!' She thought as she unconsciously looked down. 'Oooh.' She thought with a blush. 'I guess the rumor about avatars being 'gifted' are true.'

(Later)

"Ugh… my head…" Aang groaned.

"Hey, he's awake!"

"Hush up! Give him time to wake up."

"Alright, alright, I got it." She said with a sigh.

"Hey, do you think he'll mind the clothes we gave him?"

"He better."

"Huh? What...what's going on?" Groaned Aang as he sat up.

"You're just waking up after SOMEBODY'S got reckless and stupid." Ty Lee said, now wearing a red version of her normal outfit as the other sisters looked away sheepishly.. "How are you feeling?"

"I..I feel better." he said as he looked down. "Wait, these aren't my clothes, where are my robes?"

"Uh…"

"Well ...we uh…."

"Apparently they got rid of them." Frowned Ty Lee.

"What?!"

"It's ok, we didn't burn them or anything, we just threw them away, we grabbed them, but they were thrown in the same bin that had some old food in, so they have to be washed."

Aang dropped his jaw hearing that with Ty Liu coughing.

"Sorry, about that, and the whole ...going in completely naked."

"Yeah, we may have gone a bit overboard, but you're dressed now, though we didn't exactly have a lot of mens clothes so we found a spare servants uniform for you to wear."

"Uh ...thank you?" He replied, still overwhelmed while looking away with a blush while Ty Lee coughed.

"Aang, I know that was a lot to see, and I do mean a lot, but since we're here, I think now is a time to introduce my sisters, especially since they offered to help get us some real food so we don't drop dead from starvation."

"Yeah, and I'll start, I'm Ty Lin." Said the girl in light green as she held out a plate of food to Aang. "I hope you like steak."

He turned green seeing the meat while feeling awkward. "Uh, thanks, but uh...I don't eat meat."

"Really? Why?" Ty Lee asked in confusion.

"Maybe he's allergic? Hi, I'm Ty Lat, I have some fruit if you want." Said the sister in dark green as she held out the bowl of produce.

"Thanks." He reached out and grabbed one and bit into it while feeling relief at tasting something that wasn't a pear.

"Glad you like it, my names Ty Lao, are you really the avatar?" Said the sister in purple.

"Yeah." he nodded while looking at their faces for a reaction.

"Really? I thought the avatar would be like, super old?" Said the sister in orange as she tilted her head in confusion. "But you look younger than all of us."

"I dunno Ty Liu, maybe it's an avatar thing?" Asked the sister in light blue before the sister in yellow hit her on the head.

"No Ty Lum, the avatar ages, remember the super old statues of Roku?"

"Oh right!" She said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Did you really have to hit me Ty Woo?"

"I could do it harder if you want me to." She asked with a huff.

"Um… is it ok if I go now, I have to get back to the Earth Kingdom." Spoke up Aang making all of them turn to him like he was nuts.

"Why would you need to go back? You just got here."

"Because I have to end the war, I have to stop the fire nation, plus I have to get back to my friends." He spoke while Ty Lee started eating the steak while he ate more fruit. "It's my job to try and put the world back in balance."

"Well if you want to do that just wait, we'll win the war soon." She said with a shrug. "It shouldn't take too long, maybe the next year or so, then everything'll be even."

"That's not balance though, the fire nation has to stop, it can't win the war!" Spoke Aang up firmly. "What they're doing isn't bringing harmony to the world, it's just destroying it."

"No, we're bringing culture to the savages, duh." Said Ty Lao as she shook her head.

"No, they n- look, I'm not going to get into a debate, thank you for the fruit, but I have to go." He stood up. That's when a loud bell was rung making Ty Lum stand up.

"Hang on, someone's at the door." She said as she headed towards the door. "Just stay there for a bit, ok cutie?"

Aang blushed at that remark with Ty Lee frowning.

'Why did she call him that, I already called dibs!'

All of them went silent and heard the muffled sound of the girl before the door shut and she came racing into the room looking panicked.

"Well, who is it?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"A messenger from the circus, the one all of us have been performing at."

"Yeah, kinda like what you went off to do when ditching us." Reminded Ty Woo with a frown. "Especially since some of us had acrobating covered first."

"For the last time, I had it first! What did they want?' Grumbled Ty Lee. 'If they are with a circus why were they at the mansion?'

"They said they need us for an emergency show since some of the acts suffered bad food poisoning and there's a huge crowd they're expecting in the next two hours."

"What? Oh come on, today was supposed to be our day off!"

"Can't they get some bigger last minute act besides us?"

"No, they said they need us or they won't let us come for the Earth Kingdom tour!"

That made all of them gasp and stand up right away. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

'Did they say Earth Kingdom?' Thought Aang with interest. 'If I got on that tour, it'd be a quicker way back home then trying to sneak around here and take the chance at getting caught.' He thought before clearing his throat. "Excuse me, do you mind if I come with?"

The girls all turned to him surprised, especially Ty Lee.

"Wait, you WANT to come with?" Asked Ty Lao. "But I thought you said you had to leave?"

"Well, it would be nice to see a fire nation circus." He said quickly. "I can cover my head and I'll be good to go."

"Hold on, maybe we can use you." Spoke Ty Lin with interest.

"Wait, what?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah, maybe he could help us."

"How, how could he help you?" Ty Lee asked, also confused.

"He could help us with our act." Ty Lum said with a smile.

"How, he just met you all." Ty Lee said as she shook her head. 'What are they planning?'

"Yeah, but he's the avatar, which means he must have some pretty impressive skills besides bending under his belt." Said Ty Woo, making Aangs face heat up.

"W-What?"

"Yes, he's the avatar, the most wanted man in the world, and you want to use him in a circus act?" Remarked Ty Lee with her arms crossed. "You might as well put a bullseye on his forehead and yell out for Azula's dad to come there."

"Hey, we'll cover his head and tattoos. Besides, people think he's an old guy, right?"

"They'd probably think he's just our assistant."

"Yeah, also you should join us Ty Lee!"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!"

"Wait...really?" She spoke, caught off guard.

"Yeah, think of it, it would be amazing!"

"Especially after we spent a long time trying to hunt you down, it's the least you could do for us."

"Wait, hunting me down? Since when, I left almost two years ago and you're still in the Fire Nation!"

"Well when you ran off we thought you were still here, but we couldn't find you anywhere."

"That's why we joined the circus, it's a lot harder to find your way to the Earth Kingdom without being in the military."

"I went straight there when the circus was leaving, and I've been there the whole time."

"Well sure, we know that now. So, wanna join us?"

"Well...it has been awhile since I got to perform in a circus and not go on some crazy chase instead, eh sure, why not?" She said before her sisters cheered.

"Yes! Let's go, I have a spare costume that you can wear! Just a heads up the manager is doing a new thing, he is trying to make it seem like we're one person so the costumes all look the same and we have to wear masks."

"I can work with that." She said with a nod. "Ok, I guess we can go Aang."

"Well it's not like there's gonna be too much. I mean, it's not gonna be one of those really death defying acts." He smiled with Ty Lee's sisters glancing at each other.

'We'll wait to show him.'

(Later)

"Ok, you ready to go Aang?" Ty Lee asked as she pulled on her mask.

"Kinda, but this robe is heavy." He remarked wearing a pair of red robes with his own mask while rolling up his sleeves. "And I think it's a bit big on me."

"Well you are kinda small, it's the best we had on hand for you." Said Ty Woo with a smirk under her mask.

"Just focus on keeping your feet open so you don't trip, and you'll be ok." Spoke Ty Lat.

"Thanks. So, what did you want me to do for your act?"

"Well we usually work together in using acrobatics over a high space from platform to platform, while occasionally using hoops or circus balls. You know, stuff you need to be in tip top shape for while being incredibly limber, like this." Ty Lat raised her right leg up over her head straight and held it there. "See?"

"Whoa, that's amazing." He said in awe, making her smile.

"That's nothing, I can do that too," Ty Lum said as she did just that.

"Oh please, I can do that while balancing on one of the balls." Ty Liu waved off.

"I can balance myself on your shoulders while you're on the ball." Ty Lao said as she rolled her eyes.

"Girls? The act?" Reminded Ty Lee who didn't want Aang staring at their raised legs. 'How are they already competing for him, I already called dibs on him!'

"Oh, right! Come on girls, lets go!"

All of them moved to their spots while Aang stuck behind the curtains while the sound of the crowd could be heard before it was hushed by a drum roll.

"Ladies and gentlemen and children of all ages, welcome to the magical circus de fire!" Called the ringmaster. "Tonight, we have a special act for you all! An act so daring and risky, that we have removed all the safety nets."

'Is that normal? Are they going to be safe?' Aang thought nervously.

"And now presenting the ones to perform it, our very own Ty Sisters!" He called as siad sisters came out, waving happily in their uniforms. "They will climb up to their designated platforms, and when the show begins, will use the wires to scale higher up to the top of the tent, while not only trying to juggle balls, but also going through rings of fire!"

'They're doing what?!' He thought in shock. 'That's insane!'

"And with them is an unknown assistant, who will be assisting the act by providing several obstacles of pure flames to make it harder for them. If they manage to reach the top without so much as a single singe, then they will have proven to be the greatest acrobatics in the whole world!"

'Wait, they want me to firebend? I don't know how to do that yet!' Thought Aang breaking into a sweat. 'Does this mean I'll need to improvise without giving myself away? That's gonna be nearly impossible!'

"Now then, let's get this show started!" He declared shooting fire out which dispersed into embers making the crowd cheer. With that the sisters began to scramble up the posts with grace. Each of them easily with several flips and limber expertise while Aang poked his head out from his spot.

'Maybe the hoops will be enough and I won't even be called out.' He thought nervously as the girls got into place.

"Now these lovely acrobats will show off their juggling skills." The ringmaster nodded to one of the helpers who started hurling bouncing balls up which made the girls start to juggle them around themselves while hoops rose out which got lit up with flames.

'Ok, so the hoops light themselves, that's good.' Thought Aang who saw the girls start jumping across the platforms while tossing the balls up in the air, narrowly avoiding any of the flames while the audience watched in awe. 'Wow, they're amazing.' He thought in awe as he watched them. 'They could pass as airbenders with the way they move.'

"Come now ladies, I'm sure our lovely audience would love to see more than that." Called out the ringmaster with a smile.

"Oh big time." Smirked Ty Liu who tossed her balls over to Ty Lin who did the same, letting both sisters catch them and juggled them with ease while Ty Lao and Ty Lum tossed theirs back and forth, making an archway of them.

"Hey Ty Lee, try to keep up." Ty Woo did a cartwheel off her platform and spun, dipping past the balls and swung up on a trapeze wire with her legs.

"Oh please, I was just holding back for you girls." She chuckled as she balanced on a large ball with one hand and began to roll it across the highwire.

The audience clapped at the sight.

'Wow, they're really good. I'd probably fall off at this point.' He thought as the audience cheered happily.

"Well, aren't they amazing folks?" Called the ringmaster with the crowd calling out in agreement. "But they have yet to really avoid the big part. Would our new stage hand be ever so helpful as to come out?"

'Is he talking about me?' Thought Aang as the ringmaster turned where he was and nodded his head over. 'I'll take that as a yes.' He thought as he approached the ringmaster. "Um, what do you want me to do?"

"Something that'll wow the crowd and make it look like they're in danger." He whispered.

"So, it can be anything, right?"

"Sure, just don't actually hurt anyone, got it?"

"Yeah, got it, and I know what to do." He said with a smile as the ringleader nodded. He looked around and spotted some paperworks near the ring and felt it click before he rushed over. 'These should do.'

'This new help better not mess this up.'Thought the ringmaster as he went back to working the crowd up and giving commentary on the sisters performance.

Aang grabbed as many fireworks as he could hold while thankful he found a pair of fire rocks and set up the fireworks around the floor before he tied the fuses together and tried to get a spark going. 'Come on, come on, light! Think hot thoughts!'

"Wait, is he doing what I think he's doing?" Asked Ty Lin looking down.

"I think he is, should we be worried?"

"I'm not, can't say the same for you all though." Smirked Ty Woo.

"Please, I'll be fi- oh, looks like he got the fuse lit." Ty Lee said as Aang stood up and began to back away.

"This should do the trick." Muttered the avatar before the crowd watched as the fireworks shot up towards the roof of the tent before they started going off with all kinds of colors being seen.

"Oooooo…..aaaaahhhhh…." The crowd cheered as the sisters kept up their act, trying to avoid the dangerous explosive missiles.

"Whoa! Hey, what was Aang thinking?!"

"This is more than what I was expecting!"

"Ow! One just hit me!" Winced Ty Lat shaking her hand from the burning sting.

"Augh, can we keep this up?" Groaned Ty Lao as she barely managed to avoid an exploding firework, but did feel the heat.

"This is harder to avoid than a paper cut making a crane!" Spoke Ly Lum leaning back and saw one fly up and explode above them.

"Just keep it up, we're almost done!" Called Ty Lee before one of the fireworks hit her in the chest. "OW!"

"Ok, that's it, we're ending this before we end up in the hospital!"

As if hearing them, the last firework went off with the crowd cheering and clapped.

"I think it just did." Said Ty Lin as the girls landed in the rafters.

"What an excellent performance, now that's our show, I wish you all a good night!" Bowed the ringmaster as the audience cheered louder. "And give it up for our lovely ladies!"

"Just smile and wave girls, smile and wave." Ty Lee said with a grimace beneath her mask.

(Later)

The girls and Aang made it back to the mansion with all of them groaning and rubbing their bodies while Aang looked guilty.

"Girls?"

"Don't talk, just wait until we get some cold towels." Groaned Ty Lee. "Ugh, everything hurts… why did you use fireworks?"

"I panicked, I don't know how to firebend yet!" He held his hands up while looking away. "I just grabbed the first thing I could find. I figured I was gonna get found out if I didn't do anything."

"Well great job, shoot a bunch of explosives at us, that surely will end well." Ty Woo said with a frown.

"I swear if I had something else I would have done it. I'm really sorry, really." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you should be, now we can't go on the tour!"

That made Aang look down and feel awful. "I… I'm so sorry…" He said remorsly.

"Well ...it's not too bad." Spoke up Ty Lin seeing his expression while an idea slowly ebbed into her head. "I mean, who's to say we can't make the tour if we get healed up in time?"

"Oh come on, we have a ton of injuries, plus I'm pretty sure the ringmaster is pissed about the holes and scorch marks in the tent." Spoke Ty Lao rubbing her shoulder.

"You know, she's not wrong." Spoke Ty Lat seeing her sister glancing at Aang. "I mean, we are pretty popular, and if we get some help to heal up and talked to the ringmaster, we might be able to make it."

"Wait, really?" Asked Aang as he perked up.

"Yeah, but I think we'll need some help, someone to help nurse us back to health~."

The others were starting to see where this was going with Ty Lee about to say something, but Ty Woo nudged her.

"Yeah, someone like, oh this is just off the top of my head, you maybe."

"Wait, what?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, in fact it would be a nice way for you to pay us back."

"I mean, since you did do it, accidental or not, it only makes sense for you to help nurse us back to full health." Spoke up Ty Lat as the others nodded.

"Well… I guess that does make sense." he admitted rubbing his head. "What do you need?"

"Well, some wet towels would be nice. You can find some towels to wet up in the main bathroom."

"Alright, I'm on it, I'll be back soon." He said as he headed off to the bathroom. "Do you all want to lie down somewhere?"

"We'll all lie down in the living room, take your time." Said Ty Lee as he nodded.

"Actually I'll be in my room, I want to lie down on my nice soft bed, can you meet me in there?" Asked Ty Lao with a devious smile.

"Uh, s-"

"She means she'll stick with us so it's easier on you." Spoke up Ty Lin. "We wouldn't want you running around and getting lost."

"Oh, um, ok then, thanks. I'll be back soon." He said before finally leaving.

"What was that?" Frowned Ty Lat turning to her sister. "Trying to get some alone time with him? Are you nuts?"

"So what if I was, what's the problem?" She asked with a frown. "It's a free fire nation!"

"What the problem is the fact you trying to get one up on us." Frowned Ty Lin. "Think about it, the plan I was hinting was if we can keep him here to help us, we could use the chance to make him fall for us, especially since one of us isn't making an attempt to get him."

"Well what if I want him for myself, huh? What if I don't wanna share?" Frowned Ty Lee with her hands on her hips. "Maybe I'd rather date him by myself and not get taken by someone who met him barely a day."

"Hey, we're sisters, we share ev-"

"What if I'm tired of just being part of a matching set, huh?! What if I want to just be Ty Lee, HIS Ty Lee and not just one of the Ty sisters?" She frowned. "The whole reason I left was because I was done being seen as part of a matching set. We look the same, dress the same, even sound the same. If we didn't have our hobbies and different taste in colors, no one would be able to tell the difference."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is! It very much is, if we were to take off our clothes before Aang came back he wouldn't be able to tell us apart!" Ty Lee shouted angrily. "You all even started doing gymnastics, that was my thing!"

"Hey! Don't try that!" Glared Ty Woo. "I'M the one who did gymnastics first and you know it!"

"No, I did!" Ty Liu said with a frown.

"Liar, it was me, you all stole it from me!" Shouted Ty Lin.

"I had my eyes on it since I was in diapers!" Growled Ty Lum.

"Bull! I only took up dancing because it was the second best AFTER I called dibs before any of you could speak!" Spoke up Ty Lao.

"Enough! See, we're practically the same, that's why I want this one thing, why I want Aang for myself!" Snapped Ty Lee. "Besides, if you all are so famous, why can't you just get some other boys? I'll bet you all have hundreds of fans."

"Well what if we don't want them, what if we want Aang, huh?"

"Then I guess I'll have to make it clear that you don't have a chance." She threw back with a smirk. "I didn't just run away to be myself, but unlike you, I have experience in fighting."

"Oh please, like you could take any of us." Ty Woo huffed.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked as she cracked her knuckles. "I can beat you all, on the battlefield and with matters of the heart."

"Oh please, if I wanted I could seduce Aang all by myself." Ty Lin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not if you can't move." She said as she took a step forward only for Aang to walk in.

"Ok, I found the towels, anything else I can do?"

"Yeah, if we can cool down these spots it'll help immensely." Smiled Ty Lee innocently.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" He asked curiously.

"Well, there's this spot on my back that I can't reach, if you would hold the towel there I'd really appreciate it~" Ty Lee said as she began to take off her top.

Aang blushed seeing the back as Ty Lee turned it to him.

"Don't worry, I won't take it all off, just enough for you to reach." She said as she shot a smirk at her sisters. 'First point goes to me~'

The others frowned seeing the smirk as Aang carefully put the towel against the spot making Ty Lee jump.

"Sorry, is it too cold?"

"No, no, just a bit more wet than expected." She replied with a smile. "Just move it around in a circle slowly."

"O-ok… like this?" He asked as he did as instructed.

"That's spot on."

"Hey, I have a spot that needs rubbing too!" Piped up Ty Lum. "After you're done with her, you can help me."

"Me too!"

"Same!"

"Oh woe is me, I feel so weak, I need some strong airbender to help me to my room!"

Ty Lee glared at her sisters with Aang a bit caught off guard. 'You all won't get the last laugh because I'M going to charm him before any of you.'

(Later)

"Say, Aang, it just occurred to me that you don't have anywhere to sleep tonight, right?"

"Well, I didn't really make any plans on sleeping here, so not really."

"What? Ridiculous, you can sleep in my bed tonight." Ty Lat said with a smile.

"No way, he can bunk with me." Ty Lin spoke up.

"Both of you shut up, it's my fault he's here so he can sleep in my room." Ty Lee said, making the others frown.

"Oh please, my room's clean and more comfy." Remarked Ty Liu.

"How about we let Aang decide, huh? Aang, who do you like more and who do you want to bunk with the most?"

Aang saw all of them smiling at him and felt like a mouse in front of a bunch of komodo rhinos. 'Why do I feel like any answer I give will be my downfall?'


	139. Female Jumpy, Spotter, and Rabbits

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Jumpy, Spotter, and Rabbits

Series: Hero 108

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jumpy Ghostface was humming while currently feeding a few butterflies in his room. "Yummy nectar for all my friends." he smiled while watching the insects suck away at the flowers.

That's when someone was knocking on Jumpy's door.

"Oh! Coming." He opened the door and then...

"Hello Jumpy."

"Zebra Brothers?!" He got his carrots ready!

"Ha! You can't scare us." Then they pulled out their lanterns and cast a spell on Jumpy! "Not while you're sucking us off during heat season, Rabbit Queen!"

Jumpy let out a cry as the beams hit him before the butterflies reacted and flew over quickly.

"What the-hey! Get off!" they cried trying to swat the insects away. Then the idiot twins started getting whipped by a jump rope! "AHH!"

"Retreat! We've done what we had to do!"

"Aww man, I wanted to turn Rabbit Queen into a sex slave!"

"Maybe next time!" Then they rolled away.

The butterflies flew over and would have gasped at what they saw become of their friend.

Jumpy was a girl again! Ears flopping all the way down, eyelashes and blue eyeshadow, pink thing around her neck, triangular legs, and this time some added features.

"Pillows?" She asked herself as she felt her chest and ass. She tilted her head and felt them up while shivering, but in a good way. "Wait a minute..." She then thought and wondered what the round things on her chest were, and then thought about Mystique Sonia, specifically her chest. "...oh, so that what these are."

"Jumpy, are you okay? I heard fighting and the voices of the Zebra Brothers!" Called a voice.

"Lin Chung?"

"What in the world!?" He gasped.

"Must get to, Rabbit Kingdom."

"No...you're not going anywhere, especially not during heat season." Then he pointed his spear at Jumpy.

"Must go, now." she narrowed her eyes. She pulled out her rope.

"I am sorry, but commander ApeTrully forbids it for all animals who are known to mate for life...wouldn't want Spotter seeing you in this state."

"Move Lin Chung, don't wanna hurt you."

"I don't want this too, but seeing this, I see no other option."

Jumpy charged at Lin Chung! He pole vaulted over and then started shooting his bamboo shoots at Jumpy! The rapidly moving jump rope deflected the bullets before Jumpy threw her carrots! Lin Chung ducked and the carrots exploded behind him!

This caused a smokescreen to come up and made him cough. He then used his Panther Vision to try and spot Jumpy, but it was too late, she used the cover to escape!

"No!"

Jumpy herself managed to leave the base while riding on a turtle. That's when alarms started blaring and Jumpy commanded her turtle to go faster. All the while feeling like a giddy schoolgirl. 'Thank you butterflies, for being Jumpy decoy.' She thought as Big Green found said fake Jumpy Ghostface.

"Jumpy you need to stay calm." Said Mystique Sonia.

"Yeah, how's about you stay in holding, we kick the Zebra Brothers butts to turn you back into a boy, and then I'll help you find a nice rabbit queen." Said Mighty Ray.

'Jumpy' just shook her head.

Meanwhile the real Jumpy was now entering her land. She looked at the huge carrots with a smile before making the turtle stop.

"Tell friends that Jumpy not sure how long be gone."

"But what about you?"

"Jumpy will be fine, little sore after gangbang, but fine."

"Gangbang?!"

"Rabbits, sex crazed, especially females." she spoke before hopping away. She then hopped to her castle where she was stopped by guards.

"Guys, it's Jumpy..."

"J-jumpy!?"

"Is Jumpy too late for mating season?" She said with a seductive stare while using her left paw to spread her entrance open.

"Go right ahead." They moved away from the entrance with blushes.

"Thank you, when ready, Jumpy will let you play with her chest first." She said, fondling her boobs.

They stared at them and dropped their weapons and watched as she hopped into the castle.

She then went to her bed.

"Want to make sure, have energy tomorrow for mating." Then she looked at the door. "Maybe should leave door unlocked incase they want to while Jumpy sleeps." She giggled.

(Next day)

Jumpy woke up, hoping someone came in while she was sleeping only to find nobody sharing the bed.

"Aww...*gasp*" she checked her pussy and ass incase some guys snuck in and then put the blanket back on and snuck away. "Aww..."

No sign of any sperm, making her ears droop. She then hopped out of bed to see her subjects cleaning the throne room. "What the heck? You guys should smell my heat!" she huffed while crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Sorry queen, he called dibs."

"Who?"

"Me!"

They all turned their heads.

"Spotter!" Gasped Jumpy, she was about to attack...but then started looking down, at his muscles.

"So Jumpy, you've gone and let yourself turned into this? How sad and pathetic."

"Spotter...heh heh..." She giggled with hearts in her eyes.

"I hope you stay like this, you as Rabbit Queen, I can finally be Rabbit King." he spoke making a fist while looking her over. "But you seem...different than regular female rabbits."

"Jumpy given parts that humans attracted to. Not sure why."

Spotter then grabbed them, making Jumpy, shiver! "Hmm, so these are what the humans call breasts."

Jumpy's moans then turned to giggles. "Feels good when you do that."

"Oh really? Hey guys, wanna touch the queen?"

The other rabbits nearby hopped over curiously.

Spotter hopped behind her and then started rubbing his dick against her ass. "You gotta squish 'em around, like this!"

"Oooh!" She moaned, the rabbits all nervously put their paws on her, their heartbeats rising, as well as their boners.

"I-Is it really alright?"

"Do it...and if you want, I'll jack you off."

That's when they all formed a single file line and took turns massaging her chest while getting a handjob.

"Must...mate...queen..." said the rabbit who wanted to stick his dick right now.

"Back off, her ovaries are all mine." Said Spotter.

"Aww..." said the disappointed rabbit.

"Let them have fun...I'm marrying you after all." Jumpy said to Spotter.

"Be that as it may, the first litter you give birth to will be from me."

"Of course...now kiss me husband..." Said Jumpy as she moved her hands faster with the rabbit in front of the line.

"Don't mind if I do."

They pressed their muzzles against each other and hungrily licking each other's tongues.

"Oooh...my queen!" The one in line moaned then came all over Jumpy's waist. She let go and then the next guy in line started feeling her up.

"Your fur is so soft." He moaned as Jumpy was rapidly stroking him.

"How this feel?"

"So good my queen, I'm gonna..."

"Oh honey, bend down and take this one's load in the face."

"Gladly." Jumpy got down on all fours, Spotter feeling up her ass as the commoner rabbit in front came all over the queen's face! She closed her eyes while letting out a happy sound feeling the hot seed.

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"You want even more?"

"Yes!"

"You heard her boys, gonna need 4 of you guys to gather around."

"4?"

"One in your mouth, 2 on your paws and one up your ass, while I claim your pussy and tits."

"Oooh~" she let out with a smile and giggle.

They gathered around and were eager to mate.

"Hey, what about us?"

"Hey honey bunny, where are the other female rabbits?"

"In prison, so they don't jump, male rabbits." She explained. "You! Tell warden to let girls go."

"Yes my queen."

The rest all rushed out of there!

"Alright, let's fuck."

"Good."

They then took her to her room! There they all put her on the bed with their dicks out.

"Ready Jumpy? Aka, my wife?"

"Yes Spotter, but..."

"But what?"

Then she made a scary face. "If I see you try anything to harm my friends at Big Green..."

"Seems the change hasn't changed EVERY part of you."

"Just heat season, every female will take any male, after this, Jumpy still boss."

'We'll see about that.'

Then she slapped his face.

"Huh?"

"Look on your face looked evil."

"Hmph, hey, you shut her up."

"Sure thing Spotter." Then a rabbit shoved his dick in Jumpy's mouth.

"Mmmm!"

"Alright everyone, get in there!"

2 rabbits put her hands on their hard ons, one got behind her and was now pushing into her ass. She moaned out from the sensation while moving her tongue across the dick in her mouth.

"I wonder...this used to be a dick, will there be no hymen when I do this?" Then Spotter thrusted inside Jumpy's pussy!

"MMMMMM!"

"No...way...there is one!" Said Spotter. "And I get to break through!"

Jumpy crossed her eyes as she moaned from the pain and pleasure of penetration! 'Dick! Dick! Dick!'

All the dicks she could ever want thrusting in and out of her.

"My queen! Your hand feels so good!"

"Your...booty...is so...tight!"

"Such a warm mouth."

"Come now my queen, get tighter."

"Yes, tighten on both sides." Said Spotter.

She obliged, clenching her ass and pussy. This got louder groans as the rabbits moved faster.

'This is great, I bet the rabbits are at the prison, freeing our women right now!' Thought Spotter

Meanwhile...

"Quickly, before Spotter finds-holy cow!" Gasped Mighty Ray as a giant tidal wave made up of baby rabbits swallowed First Squad!

Back at the castle...

"My queen!" Said the rabbit getting sucked off as his dick twitched. "I'm almost there!"

"Us too!" Said the rabbits getting jacked off. "Hurry our queen!"

"You 2, spray it all over her tits!"

"Yes sir!"

"What about me?"

"Let the queen drink!"

"Okay."

Then all 3 rabbits unloaded all over Jumpy!

Said queen moaned at the warm feeling.

"You look so hot with jizz all over you."

"Thank...you."

"Hey, guy fucking her ass!"

"Yeah?"

"Time to hold on tight and go crazy!" Said Spotter.

"Yeah!" Both grabbed Jumpy's pelvis before thrusting the hardest, fastest and deepest that they could!

"Ahhhhh!"

Meanwhile...

"Thanks for the lift Master Chou." Said Mystique Sonia as First Squad rode with the Air Force.

"No problem, as long as the ocean of baby rabbits doesn't get any bigger, I think we can find a point of entry to Rabbit Castle." He'd soon eat those words as Spotter's dick started to Twitch inside of Jumpy's womb.

"I'm going to unleash my seed inside you!"

"Do it! Please do it!"

Spotter buried himself inside Jumpy and started cumming. The rabbit in her ass did the same. They both filled her holes with their baby making batter.

Jumpy's ears crossed together along with her eyes.

After they finished cumming inside, Jumpy started shaking.

"Stand back boys, my kids are about to burst out."

"Yes sir."

They took cover and the babies filled the castle!

Meanwhile...

"Jumpy! We're here to..." was all Mr. No Hands could say before a tidal wave of baby rabbits swallowed them again! This of course also swept first squad away.

We now see Spotter laying next to Jumpy, both paws holding onto her now lactating breasts.

"Ah...ah...ah..."

"So...how was I?"

"Very good...hope...Zebra Brothers never break spell..."

"Agreed, because I'm going to make sure you give birth to a hundred generations of my children."

That's when First Squad came in.

"Too late, sorry." Said Jumpy.

"Crap!" Said Mighty Ray.

"Yes, and now I rule as Rabbit King."

"And if he tries anything evil I can beat him up."

"Says y-" And then all members beat him up. "Ah! Ooh! Ow!"

Then they broke away.

"Okay, I see your point!"

"Thanks scratching itch."

"You're welcome..."

"And?"

"And what?" Then everyone pointed weapons at him. "I'll happily join big green!"

"Much better." Then she turned to Lin Chung "You were worried about Spotter."

"Of course."

"Well look at him, tame and scared of me now."

"Guess I was wrong Jumpy and unfortunately we cannot break The Zebra Brothers' spell this time."

"It's okay, boy...girl...Jumpy still Jumpy." Then she giggled.

"In any case, you can't go around letting these sweater puppies hang out." Then Mystique Sonia gave Jumpy a bra and a hand knit sweater. "How does that feel?"

"Comfy." she smiled touching the bra with Mighty Ray blushing and staring.

"Okay, okay put on the sweater now before Banana Brain gets a nosebleed. The only one who deserves to look is..." Then she reluctantly looked at Spotter. "Your...lover..."

"That's right."

"It's okay Sonia. Jumpy going back to Big Green, Spotter stays and watches babies."

"Huh?" And then Spotter got swallowed by a tidal wave of his kids. "Aaaaaah!"

"Tee hee hee, let's go."

Then they left Rabbit Kingdom.


	140. Sphinx and Somnambula

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Sphinx and Somnambula

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the desert town of Somnambula, we find several ponies on yoga mats and currently stretching out as the very pegasi the town was named after was leading them.

"You're all doing very well." she smiled while slowly raising her front half up which they followed. "Now we're going to try and raise our left back hooves up slowly."

They followed what she did, but then a loud rumble caused them all to fall over on their backs!

She smiled and sat up. "Alright, perhaps we should take a little break before resuming the rest of our session."

Then a bloodcurdling roar was heard!

She turned her head and saw ponies running down the streets in a panic. "On second thought that's all for today, we'll pick this up tomorrow."

"Oh Somnambula~" a familiar opponent called. "I heard you've returned."

Her eyes widened before flying into the air and spotted a giant Sphinx trashing stalls with a malicious grin and laugh.

"That's right puny ponies, run and flee!"

"Sphinx! It's been a while, I can't believe you're still doing evil!" frowned the pegasi as Sphink just laughed. "I thought we had an agreement? If I managed to beat you, you'd never come back here!"

"And when you disappeared, that agreement was now null and void!" she grinned with a laugh. "That's why I've come back to have my vengeance, starting with the town you love dearly!"

"Then how about a new agreement? Whatever you want and you leave these ponies alone once again!"

"Mmmm, nope." Sphinx raised her paw up and flicked the pegasi away while kicking a cart full of carrots aside.

"Please, anything you desire!" called out the pegasus who braced herself on a rooftop.

"Is that desperation I hear in your voice?"

Somnambula didn't answer as she got back up. "No, it's willing to do what I must to keep my home safe."

"Hmmm...fine, I'll be blunt about this agreement, let's raise a kid together."

"I'm sorry?"

"You...me...we make a baby, and after we raise it to adult age, I'll never try to destroy your home again."

"...what?" she stared at the beast like she was crazy.

"I'm lonely you idiot, now either we raise kid, or everyone dies." She growled while holding up her claws.

"Okay, okay, but how are we gonna make a foal? We're both females."

"I learned a special kind of magic when you were gone, heh, heh, heh..." Chuckled the feline deviously. Then with a flick of her paws she grew a full grown stallion dick!

Of course compared to the size difference, it looked ready to crush Somnambula who stared at the girth with wide eyes, dropped jaw, and bright blush.

"Are you kidding me? I'll be torn in half!"

"That's why I also learned this spell." Then she shrunk down to Somnambula's size. She then shrunk down to a height comparable to Troubleshoes Clyde. She looked down at Somnambula with a grin with said pegasus blushing seeing the girth was still huge up close. "So, impressed or speechless?"

"C-can I be both?"

"Of course, it makes it so much more hot."

"Okay...so where are we gonna do it? Your place or mine?"

"Mine. I wanna hear your cries in the same place you made a fool of me." Sphinx grabbed Somnambula and off they flew to her pyramid. All the while the Pegasus felt the girth rub against her belly.

She wiped off her drool as they got to the pyramid.

When they landed Somnambula moved away from the feline to try and calm her racing heart and questioning if she was really going through with this.

'Am I really gonna do this? Then again, she might actually rip me apart if I show any hesitation.' she thought while gulping. 'But I've never...really done it, and it looks too big to even fit.'

"Come on, follow me and I'll show you where I would've had my way with prince Hisan if I won."

'I didn't need to hear that.' Then she walks into a small room with a big bed.

"Mmmh...Prince Hisan would've ravaged me if you hadn't stopped my plans."

"Do you mean that or do you wish to believe it?" smirked the pegasi making Sphinx narrow her eyes at the pony.

"I just wanted to fuck a prince...and terrorize innocent people." she huffed looking away with a frown. "Is that so wrong?"

"Sex, not really. Attacking villages, yes, very much yes."

"Ugh, you ponies are always being so fussy when it comes to stuff like that."

"Excuse us for wanting to live." remarked the protector with a deadpan look.

"Enough talking." She then sat on the bed. "Suck my front tail now!"

"Y-You don't have to word it like that."

"Either you suck me off now or I'll go back to the village."

"J-Just give me a moment! I've never done this before." She nervously cantered over to Sphinx, and eyed the the giant dick. It was twitching and throbbing and making her feel skittish.

"Kiss it."

"O-okay..." She nervously leaned over and kissed the tip.

"Come on, you call that a kiss?"

"Sorry..." she replied with a squeak. She took a deep breath and then gave it a very sloppy kiss.

Sphinx let out a chuckle. "That's more like it, now let's see how deep I can go before you gag."

"I'll get there when I can." She then started licking, making Sphinx smile as she let her claws comb Somnambula's mane.

"That's it, get it nice and wet all over."

'It's tasting real good actually...' thought Somnambula. 'No! You must be firm and keep it together, do not get distracted.' Somnambula licked the tip before putting it in her mouth.

"Want some help? I wanna see how deep I can go."

"Mmm." She nodded. Sphinx obliged and pulled her head down. The pegasus tried to relax her throat, but the girth was stretching her mouth out more than she expected.

'Have faith you do not choke...' both thought as Sphinx got an idea and started scratching around Somnambula's wings.

That made her twitch and moan.

"Ha, look at you, squirming..." chuckled the feline. "Seems those rumors about pegasus having a weak spot here was spot on."

'Don't stop.' She thought while sucking deeper. 'I think I'm starting to get used to this.' She then sucked faster.

"I'm almost there whore, make this kitty purr!" growled Sphinx making the pillar take in more of her girth. "Don't even think about letting a drop spill out!" Her dick then started to twitch...

"Here I cum!"

It was like a garden hose as Sphinx's jizz filled Somnambula's stomach! Said pegasus tried to pull her head up due to the thickness, but Sphinx held her down with a wide grin. She gagged hard as her dick continues to cum! 'It's too much!' She thought before Sphinx finally let her go.

"You...were...really pent...u-ah!" She panted before one more squirt gushed out and got all over her face! "Oh-my, I dirtied your face, let's lick it off together." Sphinx moved down and started licking up the cum. As she did, she also stole some quick pecks on Somnambula's lips.

Said pegasus panted while feeling her stomach expand from the sperm. "Please...try...cumming on my face more...I'll get fat if I...keep on drinking this much cum everyday..."

"Aw, seems my little mare is begging for a facial."

"Just promise me you'll just do facials next time."

"Of course darling, now let's get nuts."

"Alright, get on your back."

Sphinx laid down on the bed as Somnambula had to fly up so her pussy lined up with her dick.

'This is it, I'm really going to take in a dick this big.' She slowly fluttered down, the tip going in and then kept going.

"What's this? No hymen?"

"After coming back there was a...celebration...I wonder if you can guess who took it."

"Oooh, so the great and nobel Somnambula let it go to one of her dear friends." teased Sphinx.

"Yes, I was gonna give it to Hisan but then The Pony of Shadows appeared and I just had to go before I could tell him."

"What? You were gonna do him before me? How dare you!" Then in jealousy, Sphinx grabbed Somnambula and forcefully shoved the rest of her dick inside her!

"AHHHHH!" She moaned. "I-I-I'm sorry, next time you can have the handsome prince!"

"Damn right!" She then thrusted upwards! "I'll fuck him with my pussy, then with my dick, and then back to you with both!" She then thrusted faster.

"Ahhhh!"

"Yes, moan for me you slut!" laughed Sphinx. "Tell me how good my dick must feel."

"It's amazing, much more than Starswirl!"

"Really? The old one? I figured you'd go for Rockhoof."

"I-I went for experience!"

"Oh? This is my first time and I'm already better than that old stallion with 'experience' already?"

"Yes! Oh please kiss me!"

"With pleasure~" She pulled her head down and they started kissing. So much saliva escaping their mouths.

Somnambula felt the dick starting to twitch and moaned at what was to come.

"I hope we get twins!" Moaned Sphinx. She brought the pegasus all the way down on the hilt before her cum exploded inside.

Both cried out loud.

Somnambula felt her mind go to mush while sperm gushed out over the dick. Her belly expanded, and then Sphinx pulled out, cumming spilling all over the bed. "So...all we have to...do is...raise this kid...an-gah!" A surprise load of cum drenched her entire body!

"Ahh, that feels so much better~"

"So...we just need to raise this kid and you'll never attack the village naked after me again?"

"Yep." she nodded while giving a smirk. "Of course, I never said I wouldn't return to attack that round flank of yours."

"As long as people are safe, you can fuck me as much as you want."

"Hmhm, what a heroine." she leaned up and licked the pegasus across the cheek.

"Now, let's start deciding baby names."

"Yeah..."

Then Sphinx gave Somnambula one last kiss on the cheek.

(YEARS LATER...)

"Waaaa! Waaaa!" Cried the baby sphinx.

"There there little one, it's alright." spoke Somnambula rocking the small sphinx who had the same fur color as her own.

"So cute." Said Sphinx. "She has my eyes."

"Please do not raise her to attack innocents."

"What about-"

"She can't kidnap princes either."

"...well...what about..."

"Or raid villages."

"Ugh...fine..."

Then she kiss Sphinx's cheek. "Good."

'But you never said we couldn't teach our kid how to attack you sexually. Heh, heh, heh.' She thought. That's when she sat up and watched as Somnambula set the baby in the crib before reaching down and grabbed her by the wings and lifted her up with the pegasus yelping. "Let's go make our love public!"

"What?!"

"Yeah!"

Later...

Sphinx lands into the town so hard she cracks the ground!

"Hey guys! Check out how much I love my wife!"

The ponies turned while fearful, but spotted a blushing Somnambula.

"Yeah!" Then she gave Somnambula's flank a big long lick!

"Hey!" yiped the female as ponies went wide eyed. "L-Look away!"

"No, keep watching, your savior spread her legs to save you! Hahahah!" Then she started kissing Somnambula in front of everypony who got hard.


	141. Kurome and Tatsumi

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Kurome and Tatsumi

Series: Akame Ga Kill

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Night Raid HQ, Tatsumi's room-

"Zzzz." He snored while half naked on the bed. He was scratching his belly while drooling on his pillow.

As he rested, a pair of eyes looked at him from the shadows and kept watch on his sleeping form.

"Zzzz."

'So that's my target? His room has no security to it whatsoever.' Thought the person while it was revealed to be Kurome, who was nibbling on a cookie. 'And his food is bland.'

"Zzzzz."

'Just what does Esdeath-sama see in him?' she wondered. 'He looks like a normal person, a dumb one. What kind of assassination group member leaves his window open when his group are wanted by the empire?'

"Zzzz...Akame...stop licking my chest...I'm not a cow...zzz."

'And apparently he likes my sister too...Esdeath will be hearing about that one.' She thought while eating another cookie. 'Needs milk.'

Tatsumi kept on snoring as Kurome kept on watching him.

'I'd much rather be ending his life. Sitting here to spy isn't as thrilling.' She thought before carefully moving towards him.

"Zzzz." He snored before grabbing her and used her as a pillow. "Soft...zzz."

'Eh?! How...calm down, he's just asleep, and vulnerable to my blade.'

"Zzzzz."

'He could literally be killed if that was my mission, and yet all he does is sleep soundly.' Kurome frowned while feeling irked. 'For all the trouble they've caused the empire, they have no right to have a good night's sleep.'

Tatsumi then rubbed his head against her cheek. "Leone...stop pushing your boobs on me…"

'I'm going-'

"Sayo…" He said sadly. "Don't go...please...we have more adventures to explore…"

She blinked before slipping away from his grasp. 'I see...that's his weak point. Better report this to Esdeath-sama.'

He rolled over as Kurome entered the shadows.

(Elsewhere)

Esdeath tapped her fingers on the edge of the bed while in the nude and holding a Tatsumi doll, drenched in juices. 'Where is she?'

Knock knock.

"Esdeath-sama, I have returned." Kurome said while entering the room.

"Have you made the report about my future husband?" She asked with a stern face.

"Yes."

"And?"

"He is asleep, and used me as a pillow."

Esdeath frowned. "I see."

"Shall I kill him?"

"No, he's my husband and if you kill him, your supply of drugs will be discontinued." she warned with a cold look that made Kurome shiver. "You are to continue spying on him without him knowing, not one scratch is to be put on him, got it?"

"Yes Esdeath-sama."

"And don't make love to him either or I shall personally freeze you solid."

"Yes Esdeath-sama."

"Now leave me."

She nodded before walking away.

Esdeath sighed. 'I hope she doesn't kill him. I really want him to 'kill me' in the bedroom.'

(Back with Tatsumi)

Said man yawned while heading out to the dining room for breakfast.

All the while feeling like someone was watching him.

"Weird dream." He yawned as Leone walked by. "Leone licking my crotch, like that would happen."

"Oh? Who knew you were having dreams about me~?"

He blushed and saw her. "L-Leone!"

"So how was my technique?" She teased. "Did you make me cum or the other way around~?"

"I-I-I-It wasn't like that!" He stuttered while Leone licked her lips.

"You know, I am hungry for some sausage~"

And cue him running away in embarrassment.

Leone burst out laughing and held her gut. "A-A-Ahahaha! Oh man, that's too much!"

As she laughed, Kurome watched from a hole in the ceiling.

'So this boy is easily embarrassed. Interesting.' She thought before crawling away.

(Later)

Night Raid was currently eating breakfast with Tatsumi keeping his eyes focused on the food.

He placed the fork on his eggs as Akame started eating his toast.

"Nom."

"Hey." He frowned as Akame looked at him with a blank face, that looked like a chipmunk right now with her stuffed cheeks.

"..." she then chomped on the egg. "Nom."

"Hey!"

Akame kept on eating his food while not noticing that her own food was getting stolen by Kurome, using a string to drag the food into a hole in the floor.

'Very bland.' She thought while eating ten platefuls of food. 'Needs some salt.'

"Stop eating my food Akame!"

She shook her head no.

"Akame, you have your own food." sweatdropped Lubbock.

She looked at her plate, saw nothing, and then looked at Mine. "You ate my food?"

"Why would I do that?" she frowned. "I have my own plate."

She then looked at Chelsea.

"Sorry, but it wasn't me."

She frowned before continuing to eat Tatsumi's food.

'Sister.' Kurome thought while eating another plate of eggs. 'You're getting rusty.'

'How as she not gained a pound?' wondered Tatsumi.

(Later)

Tatsumi walked down the hall and entered the bathroom to use the toilet, only to feel like someone was watching him. He looked around cautiously while putting a hand on Incursio.

That was when he heard a crunching sound right above him.

He looked up and saw...a pair of eyes looking down at him from the ceiling as crumbs landed on his exposed crotch.

'Endowed, but not that big.' Kurome thought while eating a cookie from her hiding place.

"Who's there?!" he yelled drawing his teigu before seeing the eyes vanish. "Come out of there!"

Silence.

He looked around while on edge. 'Who was that?'

(Later)

Kurome looked from under the bed while waiting for her target to enter the room. 'That was too close, but if he does find me I could just knock him out and leave him in the middle of a Danger Beast infested forest, naked.'

Creak.

She kept silent while Tatsumi walked into the room. She saw his feet move around the side while holding her breath.

He groaned while taking his shirt off. "I can't believe I saw a pair of eyes...was it Akame? Nah, she doesn't have cute eyes...no wait she does. Ugh, I need a nap."

'So he thinks my sister is cute. I'll let Esdeath-sama know about that.' She thought while seeing his feet near her. 'Although, I should also make sure he doesn't have any other girls. Esdeath-sama maybe fair with lovers, but NOT with this boy...still don't get why she loves him.'

Tatsumi yawned while recalling his time with the Jaegers. "I can't believe I almost got placed in that group...although if I never saw my friends...die, I would have joined. I mean, some of them were kinda cool."

Kurome blinked. 'Cool...me?'

"I better turn in early, tomorrow's mission is gonna need all my energy." He yawned. "Still can't believe I have to spy on Seryu. Although even if she WAS a crazy hypocrite, she was cute and had a sexy butt."

'So he likes her...oh god have mercy when he learns she's into women, and Esdeath-sama.' She thought as the boy went to sleep. 'Seems he's more open minded about girls he's interested in by himself.'

"Zzzzz." He snored while Kurome moved out of the bed and looked at him.

'Perhaps I should tail him turning the mission?' She thought. 'No, it might jeopardize the current mission.'

"Zzzz."

'Then again, it might be dangerous to the empire, which means sabotaging it would prove beneficial to Esdeath-sama.' She thought. 'But if I try anything, it might make things worse and thus lead to her disappointment and my pills to be discontinued.'

An image of a tombstone appeared in her head.

She shivered. 'I do not want to die, but how can I finish my mission when this boy is on a mission that might have one of the Night Raid accompanying him?' she pondered while wracking her mind for a possible solution.

"Zzzz." Tatsumi snored while Kurome got an idea.

'Maybe I should avoid this mission, then when he returns, I shall disguise myself as one of the girls here and spend time with him. Learning possible information for Esdeath-sama in the process as well.' she thought with a nod. 'I can only hope my acting goes off without a hitch.'

Tatsumi then hugged Kurome again while stroking her head. "Good kitty...kitty...zzzz."

She lightly blushed while looking annoyed, like a cat ironically. 'Grrrr.'

(A month later/one mission later)

Tatsumi yawned while finally entering his room. 'What a crazy mission.'

As he went into the sheets, he didn't notice that Akame was right next to him, staring at his face.

'Something tells me there's something wrong, and it all leads back to Tatsumi, but what I don't know, at least not yet.'

Tatsumi blinked an looked at Akame. "..."

"..."

"..."

"...hi."

"AH!" He moved back in shock. "A-Akame!?"

"Are you ok?"

"W-What are you doing here? Just staring at me?"

"I felt like you need protecting."

"From what?"

She looked at him blankly before saying. "No idea, but you need protection, thus I shall sleep with you tonight."

"W-What?!" he blushed.

She moved closer to him and Tatsumi felt her breath against his skin. "You will be safe with me."

And cue him fainting from shock and embarrassment, all the while a pair of eyes looked down from the ceiling.

'Damn it sister! You had to steal my spot for the mission...nevermind. Next time.' Kurome thought in annoyance.

(Later)

Kurome yawned while looking at Tatsumi taking a shower, annoyed that her sister took a great opportunity and for her to get information on the boy, as she watched from within the steam covered room. 'Hopefully I can say something important here. A bathroom is a perfect place for secrets.'

Tatsumi washed his chest with soap before dropping it. "Dang it." he crouched down to grab it.

Only for Kurome to steal it as she saw his butt and turned pink for a second.

"Huh? Where is that bar of soap?" He muttered while looking around the bath. "I know it was just here."

That was when he slipped on some soapy water and went-

CRASH!

Falling into Kurome, his butt right on her face.

"Ow...that hurt." He groaned in pain. "Huh...what's that fluffy thing under...my...butt….oh no."

"Mmmm!"

'It's that girl!' He thought in shock. 'The one with the big appetite!'

Kurome kept on trying to move before Tatsumi got up and bowed.

"Sorry!"

"..." 'He's dead...no. I can't kill him or Esdeath-sama will kill me.' she thought while her hand almost grabbed her blade.

He gulped before covering himself. "Um...I know you might find this weird but...can you just turn around so I can finish up?"

"I've seen bigger equipment than yours."

Tatsumi felt that hurt like a blade to the heart. 'Ok, that was a bit of a low blow.'

Kurome looked at him before saying. "I have to knock you out now."

"Why?"

"Because you must not know of my-"

"Cuteness? Gluttony? Assassination attempt?" He interrupted in slight nervousness.

"Presence." she remarked with a deadpan.

"Oh." He said before getting into a defensive stance. "Then I have to subdue you. No hard feelings right?"

Kurome moved her hand towards her blade. "Just fall unconscious."

'Crap!' He thought before getting a very dumb idea and kicked-

CRACK!

"AYI!" Kurome cried out while holding her cooch in pain as Tatsumi felt EXTREMELY bad for doing it.

"Sorry! I panicked!" He said in disbelief before seeing Kurome glaring at him.

"...you...bastard…" she got out before getting up and vanished into the mist.

'Oh no...I think I just got ANOTHER enemy.' He thought in fear before seeing Akame running inside hiding her blade in her hands.

She looked around while sensing the threat was gone. "..." 'Damn it.'

"AHHH!" He screamed in embarrassment.

(A week later)

Tatsumi looked around every corner of his room while looking for Kurome, the 'assassin' sent by Esdeath herself. So far he hadn't said it to anybody since he felt obligated to handle this on his own.

However, he couldn't find her...at all.

'Where is she?' He thought while not seeing Kurome right under the bed. 'Just where is she?'

'I should've knocked him out...still I surprised he hasn't passed out yet. He's been awake for three days now.' she thought while nibbling on her cookies. 'I can't tell if it's sheer will or just fear.'

Tatsumi yawned before looking under the bed, and saw nothing. "Ugh...why must she try and kill me? What did I ever do to...oh right. I ran away from Esdeath...ugh."

'So he finds Esdeath-sama scary? A logical response.' Kurome thought while behind him.

Tatsumi turned around and saw a bag of cookies near his feet. He jumped and whipped his head around wildly. "Huh? Who? What? Where?"

And cue Kurome, hiding under the bed again, watching him as she ate some cookies.

'Ok.' He thought in confusion. 'Now I'm scared.'

'I hope he doesn't eat them. Also I hope Esdeath-sama doesn't learn of my foolishness.' She thought while Tatsumi felt very scared.

(A month later)

Mine and Leone looked at Tatsumi with concern as he twitched like crazy at the table and looked like he hasn't slept for weeks while using Akame as a chair in his sleep deprived state.

"E-Everywhere! They're everywhere!"

"Should one of us say something?"

"Like what?" Mine said. "That he should get his act together?"

Akame stood there unmoving while finding this calming.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as Najenda walked in and pointed at her. "Evil cookie monster!"

"Tatsumi, if you call me that one more time, I'm gonna give you a real reason to be jittery." she warned with an eye twitch.

He twitched like crazy before seeing Chelsea and screamed. "AHHHHH! The evil candy girl! Get away from me! I don't want a blade in my crotch!" He then fell off Akame. "Ow!"

She looked very annoyed. "I might like lollipops, but I'm not a candy girl."

"Save me!" He screamed while rolling into a ball and clung to Leone like his life depended on it. "I don't want to die from the black haired school girl! Save me big sister!"

Leone blinked while grinning at his clinginess as Kurome was hiding under the floorboards, eating a piece of cooked meat. "Wow, who knew Akame made you THIS jittery? Don't worry, big sis will keep the big bad school girl from you~" she teased with Akame not finding it funny.

Kurome shook her head at that before Tatsumi screamed again.

"Ahhhh! I smell meat! Everywhere!" He clung onto Leone even tighter as he somehow used his adrenaline filled strength to make the blonde gasp in pain. "Save me! I didn't mean to kick her in the cooch!"

"Hey Tatsumi, maybe you wanna let go, you're gripping me a bit too tight."

He looked up and let go. "S-Sorry...but I can't stand it. It's like every time I'm alone or asleep, she pops up or leaves behind sweets. I don't know why she wants to kill me but I-I think it's Esdeath's idea!"

"Why?" Najenda frowned.

"I don't know! I just think she wants me dead!"

'She won't like that.' She thought before placing a bag of cookies near his feet as she left to give her report. 'At all.'

"AHHHHHH!"

(Elsewhere)

-Esdeath's chambers-

Kurome bowed to the general as the woman was busy making another Tatsumi doll, by hand. "I brought my report Esdeath-sama."

"I hope it has good news."

"I have good and bad news." She said. "One, Tatsumi thinks you want him dead."

She frowned.

"But he is completely sleep deprived and is easy pickings-"

"I don't need my Tatsumi fatigued! I need him well rested AND strong!" Esdeath snapped.

"M-My apologies Esdeath-sama." She bowed. "But I found out he's scared of pastries now."

The general growled. "I was ABOUT to make a cake for him!"

'Oh shit!' thought Kurome breaking into a nervous sweat.

Esdeath glared at her. "Anything else?"

"..." she looked nervous before saying quickly. "The boy likes big breasts!"

"..."

'SHIT SHIT SHIT!'

"Hmmm, that's something I can work with." She mused. "Continue your mission, but DON'T try those stunts again."

"Yes Esdeath-sama."

"Also give him a cake for your foolishness."

"Yes Esdeath-sama."

"And DON'T get spotted."

She bowed before walking away.

(Later on)

-Tatsumi's room-

He yawned while slowly opening his eyes, only to see a large chocolate wedding cake with Esdeath in a blue wedding dress made on the sides using vanilla and blue frosting, right on his chest. He blinked while looking around, now on high alert. 'Ok, this is weird.'

Kurome hid in the cake, an idea she really regrets now, and waited for him to eat it. 'I should be the one eating this cake, not him. Ugh, orders are orders.'

He looked at the cake and heard his stomach growling like crazy. "One bite would be nice, but it might be poisoned."

But after ten seconds of contemplation, he took a bite of the cake.

"...this is actually good." He muttered before seeing an eye poking out of the cake itself.

'Must resist hunger.' Kurome thought while drooling a lot.

"AHHHH!" He screamed in horror before throwing the cake away, leading to said cake hitting the ceiling…

CRASH!

And landed on him with a gigantic mess of cake and frosting, along with a small 'cake' monster that seemed to be struggling against the frosting.

'So sticky!' Kurome thought in hunger and annoyance. 'And if I eat just a little, Esdeath-sama will know.'

Tatsumi paled in horror before the monster moved towards him and started licking him.

'Must lick off frosting! Gah! My tongue is covered in the stuff, I'm taste blind!' She thought while trying to get the icing off her tongue.

"Get off me!" He cried out before getting licked again and again.

Kurome kept on licking before Tatsumi pushed her away and ran away, not knowing he was covered in frosting and cake crumbs, and ran into Mine and Akame.

"Help! Cake monster in my room!" he screamed, making Mine jump back when some of it nearly fell on her.

Akame looked at him before pulling out a fork and knife. "Food."

"Wait I'm not-"

SWISH!

He dodged a strike from the knife before hightailing it away with Akame in hot pursuit. "It's me! Tatsumi!"

"Food."

"AHHHHHH!"

(About a month later)

Kurome looked on from within the shower as she contemplated a few things, one, that she's showing sympathy for the boy, two, she finds him funny and three...she feels off about him. Not like she thinks he's insane or anything, just off, something she hasn't felt for a very long time, but she couldn't place her finger on what that was exactly.

Also it didn't help that she's waiting for him in the shower so she can apologize to him for that whole 'cake monster' dilemma. Apparently she had no idea her own sister could become a cannibal if given the opportunity.

'I hope he shows up soon, I think I'm starting to lose my patience.' She thought while eating a cookie in the shape of Tatsumi. 'Why I stole Esdeath-sama's cookies is beyond me.'

That was when Tatsumi walked in and started to brush his teeth, although he had a very noticeable bite mark on his right face cheek.

'Ow. Still hurts.' He thought while Kurome crept up behind him.

Tap tap.

He turned and saw...a bowing Kurome right behind him.

"My apologies for the cake dilemma. Esdeath-sama wanted me to give you a cake, and I got stuck in it during the baking process." She bowed. "Esdeath-sama never meant for you to be afraid of pastries."

Tatsumi's eyes widen, and without hesitating, had Incursio out while in a battle stance.

"Wait wait!" She got out. "I am not here for an assassination attempt."

"Likely story."

She groaned while still bowing. "I was just following orders."

"And they were?"

"...keeping an eye on you so Esdeath-sama can learn more about you and plan ahead for the wedding." She sighed. "If I didn't my drugs would be discontinued."

"W-Wedding?!" he went wide eyed.

"That is correct. The wedding, after all, you did win the tournament, thus you are her fiancé. Why you a mystery to me."

Tatsumi turned bright red hearing that.

"As such, I am not going to kill you...as much as it pains me to do it." She muttered the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said before saying. "Look, my life depends on those drugs and if Esdeath-sama learns about you seeing or interacting with me, I'm dead. So can you please...just forget about what you heard and become the ignorant boy I've tailed for months?"

"Uh…sure?" He said before getting an evil idea. "But only if you serve as my servant, after all you almost made me go insane and get eaten by my own teammate."

"...what?!"

"It's either that or I will knock you out and drag you to Najenda."

Kurome frowned at that before sighing. "Fine, just don't tell your fiancé aka my superior."

"I'm pretty sure by the time I did that, she'd already have a collar around my neck."

"No, just a gag."

He paled as Kurome disappeared into the shower. 'Oh god.'

(Sometime later)

Kurome looked down from the ceiling as she saw Tatsumi sparring with Leone, half naked that is.

"Come on Tatsumi, lead with your left." Leone said while dodging a strike from Tatsumi. "A lot more power."

He frowned while dodging several punches to the face, Akame watching from the sidelines eating a boar. "I'm at my max Leone!"

"Then exceed them!"

'What a large chest.' Kurome thought while eating a cookie. 'But Esdeath-sama is bigger in that area.'

Tatsumi panted before lunging and landed a hit on Leone's arm she used to block before swinging his other one right into her side.

This lead to her punching him in the stomach as she fell over and as the blonde was about to finish it with a solid punch…

BAM BAM!

Two sets of bullets hit the ground near her feet as a woman with pale skin, long blonde hair, green eyes, a D cup chest and small ass, and wearing a brown hat, a vest which is joined by a red scarf, and boots with a gray long sleeved shirt underneath, aimed her black handguns at Leone from the rooftop.

'Using Doya might be a waste, but it's better than having Esdeath-sama hear about his loss and going berserk on this resistance member.' Kurome thought while holding Yatsufusa in her hands.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she glared.

The woman didn't talk before picking the boy up, brushing him off, patting his head before dispersing into a purple mist, something Akame recognized with pure hated in her eyes.

"..." he looked around while very confused as Akame grabbed him and placed him in a protective hug, Murasame drawn in one hand.

"For the rest of the day, I'm your sword Tatsumi."

"Uh…"

"No buts about it." She said sternly while looking like a war goddess right now.

Kurome frowned at this. 'Sister, you are making my mission a lot harder than it should be. Also...why do I feel like I should be the one hugging him?'

(Later that night)

Kurome loomed over Tatsumi's bed while continuing to keep him safe from all harm, even from mosquitoes.

"Zzzzz."

'Hmm, I wonder if I need to keep a closer eye on him than from the ceiling and under the bed.' She thought while looking at his sleeping face and moved closer. 'Or at the very least, use my puppets more inconspicuously.'

"Zzzzz." He snored before grabbing her and hugged her, again, but this time she wasn't annoyed at all...but she felt a strange pang in her heart the moment he did it.

'Then again, being right in the same bed as him works too.' She thought before snuggling with him as in the heat of the moment, she kissed his lips and fell asleep.

(Much much later)

-Esdeath's chambers-

She tapped her fingers on the bed while waiting for Kurome to show up with the monthly report...since five in the morning. Yet she hasn't appeared at all. She was growing agitated and annoyed with a cold look in her eyes.

That was when Kurome appeared next to her with a Tatsumi doll, the only thing that would calm her down at the moment.

"Forgive me Esdeath-sama." She bowed. "I overslept."

"You overslept for the last three weeks."

"Espionage is hard on an assassin Esdeath-sama."

Esdeath glared at her.

"I have good and bad news." Kurome said. "The good news is that he has fallen in love, finally."

"Really?" she perked up with a smile. "That's wonderful."

"The bad news however." She said while rubbing her arm a little. "Someone also likes him."

"...what?! Who?!"

Kurome took a deep breath. "Esdeath-sama, are you still interested in a harem? I know you were interested in it during the tournament and I wanted to make sure if you changed your mind or not?"

The general looked at her like she was aloof, which the girl was but not THIS aloof. "What do you mean?"

"Well, perhaps this man or woman can be added to your harem as a proxy. They are strong and more than fitting for a leader such as you Esdeath-sama." Kurome gulped as the general looked straight into her eyes.

"Tell me the truth or I shall freeze your heart, literally."

She gulped before saying very bluntly. "I might have acquired feelings for him, accidentally that is Esdeath-sama. But even I don't know why." 'SHIT SHIT SHIT!'

"..."

'Oh no, I knew this would happen.' Kurome thought in fear before the woman sighed.

"This was the one thing I told you not to do." She said. "Normally I would kill you on the spot, but since you have been a great asset for the empire, I will allow you to pursue him, but I am his main wife, not you. Understand?"

The girl blinked while a little shocked at what she just heard.

"You may leave, before I change my mind."

"R-Right away Esdeath-sama!" She said while getting up and walking quickly away.

'Ugh.' Esdeath thought while getting a migraine. 'If Seryu comes in with the same idea, I'm going to freeze this empire to the ground!'

(Back with Tatsumi)

He sighed while looking at Mine, holding some chocolate in his heads. 'Hopefully she likes this...I mean I gave almost the entire base chocolates and Mine and Akame are the only ones left.'

He steeled himself and walked over to said girl who was cleaning up her teigu.

She hummed a tune as Tatsumi placed some chocolates on her lap. "Huh?"

"Happy Appreciation Day." He said with a smile.

And cue her turning bright red and looked ready to fire her weapon at him in embarrassment. "W-What are you doing? Giving chocolates out like this is way too personal." she grumbled.

"Well, I wanted to show you my appreciation. I mean you are a friend of mine." He chuckled while not seeing Kurome right behind him.

"I-I see, um...thanks." She huffed with a blush.

"You're welcome." He said while turning around as Kurome was now clinging to his back like a cicada and using a cloak to disguise herself.

'Now to wait until he's alone, then I will make my move.' She thought as Akame walked by the boy.

He handed her the chocolates and smiled. "Happy Appreciation Day."

"Thank you Tatsumi." She said with a smile before eating it in one go, only to notice the giant lump on Tatsumi's back. "Don't move."

"Eh?" He said while Akame pulled out her blade. "Wait wait wait! What's going on here?!"

"Don't move." She said before slashing at the cloak.

SWISH!

Only to reveal a large bar of chocolate, now poisoned by the blade's curse, as Kurome was now hiding under the floor.

'That was close.'

'NOOOO! Not the chocolate!' thought Akame with wide eyes. 'Such a waste!'

Tatsumi sweatdropped and ran off into his room before turning around and saw Kurome on the bed.

"So where is my chocolates?" She asked with some drool going down her chin.

"Wah! How did you show up there?"

"Floor." She said calmly as her stomach growled. "So any chocolates?"

"No, the last one was for Akame." He said while seeing the girl slumping downwards in disappointment.

GROWL!

'Just my luck.'

Tatsumi sat next to her. "So is this another mission?"

"Yes, and more."

"What do you mean?" He asked with dread.

She looked him in the eyes. "Esdeath-sama allowed me to have a relationship with you, as a harem member, but legally Esdeath-sama is the wife, I'm just a mistress. Are you ok with that?"

Tatsumi's jaw dropped while staring at her in silence and without moving.

She looked at his face before saying. "I am your blade as well, treat me well dear."

CRASH!

And cue him falling on the ground, passed out and with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Kurome looked at him and sighed. "Well, that could have gone worse." 'But at least he will not be my sister's lover...I don't need her ruining this moment.'


	142. Female Jawas and Luke

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Female Jawas and Luke

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves on a dry, hot, sweltering, empty, baron, and overall crappy desert planet known as Tatooine. More specifically we find ourselves on a modest moisture farm that was about to receive some new guests.

An older man made his way out while stretching and looked around at the area. "Today's gonna be like every other, but at least the morning sunrise makes it worthwhile." He said as he looked behind him. "You ready to go to work Luke?"

"Uh huh uncle Owen." Spoke a young boy walking out while looking excited. "What are we gonna do first?"

"Well, we're gonna go check the moisture collectors, but before that we're going to do some business." He said as he pointed at a large object slowly coming closer. "Do you know what that is Luke?"

The boy turned to the object and tried squinting his eyes. "I...Oh! It's a spaceship!"

"Not quite, that's a sandcrawler, it will never leave the ground." Owen said as he shook his head.

"Oh." Luke looked disappointed hearing that. "What's that?"

"It's a big transportation that's coming here for us." He said as he cracked his back. "You remember that droid that broke a week ago? Well this is where we're going to get a replacement, from the jawas."

"The who?"

"The Jawas, they're the scavengers of the desert, in their sandcrawlers they hoard everything they find and they sell the working droids to us in exchange for credits, water, or something of equal value, but you have to be careful, they'll try to scam you if you're not careful." He warned with Luke understanding some of that. "Now stick close to me, ok? You might learn something."

"Ok uncle Owen." He said as they got into the speeder. "What do they look like?" He asked as they headed towards the colossal metal vehicle.

"Well they're rather short, and you can tell them from a distance because they were brown cloaks." He said as he scratched his chin. "They also have glowing yellow eyes."

"Are they nice?"

"...I'm not sure, the only time I meet them is when I'm trading with them, and no one is nice when they're doing business." He admitted as the speeder got closer and closer with Luke noticing the vehicle was much much bigger than their home.

"Wow, how did they get something like that, are you sure it's not a spaceship?"

"Yes, as for how? That's something I'm not sure about." He said with a shrug. "For as long as anyone known the Jawas have had sandcrawlers. Now son, while I'm trading with them try to stay out of the way, ok?"

"Ok uncle Owen." He said as he kept staring at the sandcrawler. 'I still think it's a spaceship.'

Soon the speeder came to a stop with the two getting out.

"Ok, be careful Luke." Owen said as the front of the Sandcrawler began to open up. It dropped down as a ramp before shirt brown hooded figures came down it. "There they are, the Jawas."

"Wow, they look as tall as me."

"Well you are young, when you get older you'll be bigger than them." He said as he shook his head.

Luke saw the jawas walk over to them while noting how dark the hoods were since he couldn't see their faces, minus the eyes. 'I wonder what's under the hoods?' He thought as he saw more jawas leaving the sand crawler, leading droids out onto the sand.

One of them looked at Owen and started to say some kind of gibberish as the droids stood in line.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Now look, I want a droid that can replace the one you sold me last time, a few tusken raiders destroyed it when they were raiding one of the moisture evaporators." Replied Owen with a frown. "And this time I want one that's more durable, but can still get the job done."

The jawas looked at each other as they began talking again as Luke looked at the sandcrawler in awe.

"Uncle Owen, can I look at the sandcrawler closer?"

"Sure Luke, just don't bother me." He spoke waving the child off, not really paying attention.

"Great, thanks!" He said as he raced towards the sandcrawler. 'Wow, it's much bigger when you get closer!'

One jawa gestured to what looked like an astromech droid while speaking fast and eager.

"No, no, I said durable, one blast of a tuskan blaster and it'll be toast."

Another jawa interjected while Luke moved along the side of the large vehicle and felt up the sturdy haul of it.

"Wow, it feels so thick, it feels like it's thicker than the walls of our house!" He muttered before he noted something when he looked under it. It looked like a large tube that was attached to the side of the sandcrawler that went inside the vehicle.

'Huh, I wonder if this is how they bring droids onto their ship?' Wondered the boy looking at the suction tube. 'Does a claw come down to pick the droids up? I wonder how it works?' He thought as he walked towards it, then stepped under it. 'I don't see a claw or anything to pick something up though.' He thought as he felt around the sides of it before accidentally hitting a button. "Uh-oh." He said as the machine began to hum to life.

He looked up in curiosity as he began to feel a sucking sensation all around him. "Wait, is this like a big vacuum for droids?" He cried as the suction got stronger before he felt himself go flying up into the tube. "Waaaaaahhhh!" He cried as he flew through the tube and into the sandcrawler. He went tumbling up through the tube, going further and further before it deposited him in a large pile of scrap metal.

He groaned from the landing and pulled himself out coughing before noting he was in a big room that had all kinds of broken pieces of metal and machines. "Ugh, am I inside the sandcrawler now?" He groaned as he began to pick himself up. "They sure do have a lot of junk in here." He said as he looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called as he tried to move through all the scrap.

He heard what sounded like muttering gibberish.

"Hey! Are you jawas?" He called out curiously.

He heard the gibberish pause before it started again, sounding like it was heading in his direction.

(Hey, who's in here?)

(It sure doesn't sound like one of the others, that's for sure. I hope it's not some thief thinking they can try and take our junk.)

(Ha, I'd like to see them try, maybe a droid randomly reactivated itself? If so then we can sell it for more!)

Luke saw two jawas come into view who spotted him back before he waved. "Hi."

(What the? What's a human kid doing in here?)

(I don't know!)

"Hi, can you help me out? I was looking around your ship and I think I hit a button on your big vacuum and then I got sucked up." He said as he looked at them hopefully. 'I wish I could understand them.'

(Great, some kid was touching what he shouldn't have and wound up here.) Groaned one.

(Relax, it could be worst. He could be some slave that's on the run, in which case we'd be dead, especially if it belonged to one of the Hutts.)

(No, if it was a slave it would have exploded by now, we're dozens of miles from anywhere a Hutt would be, hell we're even away from where they take their pleasure barges.)

"Is all this stuff what you found? My uncle Owen told me you guys are scav….scave ...scavengers, I think that's how he said it."

(Owen? Hey, isn't that the guy who's trading with us outside?)

(Yeah, this kid must have come with him.)

(Well that makes sense. Let's get him out of here before he touches anymore of our stuff.)

(Well wait a second, he said he came through the droid tube, right?)

(Well I doubt he's messing with us and came in through the walls, so obviously.)

(So… does that mean he's our property now? He came through the way we put our new droids and anything that enters the ship is ours, that's the law, right?)

(Wait...are you seriously suggesting we KEEP him?)

Luke saw one jawa turn to the other and saw it throw its hands up in the air.

(Are you nuts?! We scavenge droids and junk! Not take in kids! Do we look like slave traders to you?)

(No, no, but think about it, it would be interesting, right? We could do it as an experiment, seeing if we could find a use for him.)

(Again, you're suggesting we take him in as a slave!)

(Not a slave per say… think of it as a living droid?)

(...I can't believe we're even having this conversation. If we wanted to have something like a droid here, guess what? We HAVE those, tons of them! The only difference is we sell them faults and all to others to make a living. Plus, they can be repaired and put back together, which is something a human kid can't do.)

(Right, but we could find a new use, we could use him to make people feel more comfortable with dealing to us, or take him to the spaceports to buy stuff for us, the people there are less biased towards humans and won't hike up the prices for him like they do for us!)

"Um… do you understand me? Can you help me get back to my uncle?" Luke cut in as the two turned to him.

(See? He's got an uncle and home. If you're so eager to take in a kid, I'm sure we can find some wandering orphan near death in the desert.)

(Augh, come on, he entered our ship, that means he belongs to us! Besides, if we do give him back the uncle is just going to freak out and shoot us, I'm sure of it!)

(Look, I'm just using my head. Besides, it's not like the others would be keen on having him here either. Without knowing what we say, he'd just be in the way.)

(Fine, then let's ask them, lets explain to the uncle the law and why he's ours now, but before that let's put a control chip on him like we do the droids.)

(And risk him freaking out? Oh sure, if his uncle doesn't freak out before, he'll REALLY be mad if he finds out we tried to CHIP his nephew.)

(Well what do you suggest, the uncle is going to freak either way!)

'Maybe they can't understand me, I better go and find my own way off the ship.' Thought Luke looking around and moved to step down the pile, only for his foot to slip and yelped, rolling down it and towards the jawas who both turned and went wide eyed.

(Look out, he's on the move!)

(Get out of the way!) The other cried as Luke collided with the first one. They watched as the two rolled a little bit more before slowing down with Luke on top of the first. (You alright?)

(Yeah, I a- wait, my hood! My hood is off!) Cried the one Luke was on as he groaned.

"Ow, sorry about that." He said as he sat up only to see the Jawa's face, it was a smooth black surface with the two eyes, and a small mouth, with no other features.

(H-He saw my face!)

(Oh no!)

(O-Ok, now he can't leave, he has to stay! B-Besides, it's not like we're breaking the law, the law of this world is that everything we bring aboard is ours! Thus he belongs to jawas now!)

(Yes!) She cried as she picked Luke up. (Let's get him processed, for now he's a living droid!)

(Right!) Said the other as she pulled up her hood.

'What is going on?' Wondered Luke noting the jawas seemed excited about something. 'Are they taking me to Uncle Owen?'

(New droid, new droid, new droid, new droid!) They chanted as they carried him over to a large machine.

(Wait, can we put him through the processor? He may belong to us now but would he survive? It's not built for a human.)

(...good question.) The other said slowly. (The machine cleans, chips and prepares the new droids, but do humans get cleaned with hot oil? We might want to process him by hand this time.)

"Um, is this the way out and back to Uncle Owen?" Asked Luke, completely lost.

(Ok, yeah, let's not put him through the processor, but we should put a control chip on him just so he doesn't try to leave the ship.) Said one as the other nodded.

"Excuse me, but do you know what they're saying?" Called a weak robotic voice from behind them, making Luke turn to see the head and torso of a procoal droid.

"No, but don't you?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, they are debating on whether or not to put you in the droid processor unit, it seems they have claimed you as their property."

"They have?!" he spoke in surprise. "But why?"

"Well there are various reasons, one is that you are on their ship uninvited, making you a trespasser and due to a law on tatooine made to help deal with jawas finding or trading stolen goods unknowingly, they can claim you as property since they found you on the ship." Explained the droid.

(Quiet! Any more lip from you and we'll scrap you for parts!)

The droid quickly stopped talking hearing that.

"Wait, are you not returning me to Uncle Owen? But I have to go back to him!"

(Sorry kid, but you saw our faces, and we can't let that go.) Said one as she turned to the other. (So… where should we put him? And where do we put the chip? With droids it sticks on magnetically, but…)

(I think-) The other jawa was cut off when they suddenly heard a blast hit the wall, making them perk up while outside, the jawas working with Owen jumped when they saw a blaster fire hit their ship.

"ATTACK! THOSE BASTARDS WILL PAY!"

(Pirates!) The head Jawa cried as several small skiffs appeared, heading towards the sand crawler. (Quick! Let's get out of here!)

(What about the goo-) One jawa started before he was shot.

(Leave the merchandise, our lives are more important!)

"Shit!" Cursed Own who ran behind a rock for cover as the jawas rushed into the sandcrawler with the pirates firing a barrage on it.

"Bring it down boys, this will teach them to screw us over!" Called the leader while hitting one jawa before the door began to close. "No one sells us a fucked up droid and lives to tell about it!"

'God damn it, the jawas screwed over Pirates?! Damn it...wait, where's Luke?!' Thought Owen, not seeing his nephew around him. 'Damn it, I shouldn't have let him wander off on his own!'

In the sandcrawler, the two jawas were confused along with Luke before seeing the others rushing back on board.

(Hey, what's going on out there?)

(Pirates, pirates are attacking!)

(Get to your battle stations, protect the sand c- what is that?!)

(What's a kid doing on our ride?)

(Screw that! Just get us out of here before they blow holes in it!) Shouted the boss as the two Jawas holding Luke put him down.

(Stay here until we get back!)

"What?" He said in confusion as they rushed off. "...Hello?"

(Damn it, get us out of here!)

The head jawa went to the controls and started getting them on as the large vehicle started to turn and headed in a random direction with the pirates on their skids in hot pursuit.

Owen watched as they raced off, waiting until they were gone before he moved out from behind the rock. "That was close, I saw my life flash before my eyes." He sighed as he looked around. "Luke? Where are you, it's time to go!"

Silence.

"Luke? Come on, you can come out now, it's safe." He called while looking around, but he didn't see his nephew anywhere. "Luke?" he called as he began to grow worried. "Come on, this isn't funny!"

More silence.

"Luke? Oh god, please don't tell me he's…" He said as he looked at the retreating ships. "They took him… those damn pirates took him!" He rushed over to his speeder while we cut back to inside the sandcrawler.

(Are they still after us?!)

(Yes!)

(Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!)

(How do we lose them, wait for them to run out of ammunition?!)

(Let's see if we can lose them in a canyon! Or if we're lucky, we can drive them into a sandstorm.)

(Ooh, good one! I think there's one heading towards us!)

(Alright, let's go!)

The sandcrawler drove towards an oncoming sandstorm with the pirates halting their shooting when they saw it.

"Damn it, pull back, I'm not going in there!" Called the captain. "We got our message across."

The skids came to a stop as the sandcrawler entered the storm.

(Yes, we did it, they stopped following us!)

That got the other jawas to cheer out in relief.

(Yes, we did it!)

(We're alive!)

(Yes! Ok, I gotta go check on my new uh...droid?)

(What droid? We got a bigger issue to deal with. Like WHY is a kid on our ship?)

(Yeah...so funny story.) She said nervously. (He uh… is the new droid?)

That got her silent stares from the others with the one beside her coughing.

(For the record, I was against it, but...he saw my face.) She said as she fiddled with her cloak nervously.

(What?! Oh come on, first you kidnap him then he sees your face?! You know what that means, right?)

(Hey! I'm not the one who was gung ho about it first! It was her!)

(Well what's done can't be changed now.) Said the leader. (Bring me the boy, we're taking him home.)

(Yes ma'am.) They said nervously as went down to the area they had left Luke in. (Damn it, this is going to be difficult to explain…)

(You just HAD to suggest we keep him, didn't ya?)

(Well what would you have done if you were in my situation, huh?!)

(Returning him to his uncle is what I kept saying and you know it!)

(He saw my face though!) She protested only to stop. (Wait, where is he?)

(What are you talking about? He's right…..here?) Said the other one as she looked at where Luke had been, only to see him nowhere to be found. (...uh-oh.)

(Oh no! Where did he go?)

(Maybe he ran away? I don't know!) She cried as she looked around. (Droids! Did you see where he went?!)

"I'm afraid I can't say. You told me not to talk."Remarked the protocol droid.

(Well now you can! Did you see where he went?)

"Yes, he went to hide behind that pile over there after the vehicle started to quickly move."

"Don't tell them that!" Luke called out before putting his hands over his mouth.

The jawas turn and ran over to the boy who tried hiding his upper half in the junk pile.

(There you are! I was so worried that I had lost you!) Spoke one who pulled him out before hugging him.

"W-Why are you hugging me, don't you want to turn me into a robot?" He asked while the other jawa made some sound while shaking her head.

(It's technically just chipping you, not turn you into a droid.) She said as she patted his head. (But that's not important right now, we have to go see the boss.)

(You do know he can't understand you, right?)

(Well going silent isn't gonna be any different.)

(Then why not give him the robot head to translate for you?)

(Huh, that might work.)

"Please don't take my head."

(Too bad, we need it more.) She said as she let go of Luke, walked over to the robot and with one quick yank tore it's head off. (Here you go little boy!)

Luke paled seeing the brutal tear while said droid still seemed to be operating with its lights blinking.

"Great, I have lost my head all so I can translate what they say for you, brilliant."

(Bingo. Now start translating for us.)

The droid did just that, making Luke look at it in surprise.

(Can. You. Understand. Us?)

"Yes."

(Great! Ok, come on little boy, we have to go see the boss, she wants to send you home unfortunately.)

Hearing that made him smile as he followed the jawas to the main control area.

(WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST?!)

(W-W-Well I just mean we DID go head first into a sandstorm.)

(That's not the point! We were just there! What's stopping us from going back and finding it?!)

(Well we took a lot of turns getting away from the pirates, and then the sandstorm got rid of our tracks, and our radio is on the fritz because of the storm so… yeah, we're lost.)

The head jawa facepalmed, right as the other two arrived with Luke.

(We brought the boy boss. Do we have to return him?)

(Seems we can't.) She replied, surprising the three.

(Really? SO I can keep him?)

(No! The only reason we can't is because we don't know where he lives and we're lost! Ugh, at least he can't understand us right now or this would be a shitshow.)

"You mean, I can't go home?" Asked Luke, sounding sad and hurt at the news.

(Not unless you can give us an idea where it is. We can't figure out where it was because the radio is messed up and we took too many turns to backtrack.)

"Um...I know the house is by a sand dune?" He answered trying to think back. "Oh! With a moisture vaporator!"

(Ok, so that was no help. With that we have one option, keep him with us until we run across his uncle again.)

(Yes!)

(However, you will not be treated like property, you'll be expected to pull your own weight, got it?)

"So, I can't go home?"

(Not yet, but as long as we keep on moving and doing our usual business this far out, we're bound to run across him sooner or later.) She said as she patted his head. (Until then you will stay here, and those two, Angie and Mythra will watch over you.)

Luke looked down, sad to hear he couldn't go home, but felt Angie rub his back.

(Hey, it won't be all bad. While you're here, we can help teach you all the stuff we do on a daily basis. From working on droids, repairing the sandcrawler, and even how to do business with the right people.)

(Yeah, it won't be all bad, ok? Now then, let's get you a nice spare robe and somewhere to sleep.)

"Ok… do I have to go through the robot processor?" he asked nervously, making Angie and Mythra freeze as the boss glared at them.

(What have you been telling him?!)

(I-It's not what you think!)

"W-What about the control chip?"

(Again, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HIM?! How traumatized is he?!)

(W-Well I didn't know if we should have him processed like a droid or not!)

(Does he look like a droid?!)

(He was our property though so I uh… it seemed like a good idea at the time!)

(...that's it, you two are put on salvage duty until I say otherwise.)

(What?! But I didn't say anything, I tried to convince her to take him back to his uncle!) Mythra protested.

(She wanted to give him back before he saw her face!)

(S-Shut up, that was your fault!)

(I stand by my decision.) She said as she crossed her arms. (You three are dismissed.)

The two jawas slumped down before leading Luke away with him looking at them.

"So, does this mean I won't be turned into a droid?"

(No, if anything you're a temporary jawa.)

"Oh! Does that mean I get to wear hoods like yours?"

(Yep, and you get to sleep in the same bunk as us!)

"Wow, I always slept by myself in my own room." He said in awe. "So is this like a sleepover?"

(Yes, a very long term one, just until we find your uncle.)

(Or something like an apprenticeship. You'll be learning how to repair a droid in your sleep after spending enough time with us.)

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" he said with stars in his eyes.

(Yep, it sure is, just remember not to pull back anyones hood no matter what, got it?)

"Oh, but why?"

(Well… it's a pretty sensitive and private affair, usually only your significant other does that… and if someone does do that you marry them.)

"Marry?" He looked confused. "What's that?"

(Let's just say it's something big and important, and end it there.) Mythra said with a blush under her hood.

"Oh, ok… so does that mean we're married?"

That made both jawas blush, which you couldn't really tell.

(N-No, well um…. Not exactly.) Mythra said nervously.

(Don't worry about it, worry more about getting some rest.) Angie spoke up.

"Ok, let's go." He said as he followed them through the ship. Eventually they reached a small room with two bunk beds and miscellaneous stuff on the floor and walls.

(Here we are, this is our room.)

"Cool...so where do I sleep?"

(Uh...well ...you could take one of the beds.)

"But then where will you sleep?"

(We can share one bed.)

"Ok, who am I sharing my bed with then?"

Both blushed with Angie coughing.

(N-No no no, she means you can take one bed, and we take the other.)

"Oh, ok then, but is there enough room? I don't mind sharing."

That got the jawas blushing harder while looking at each other.

(W-Well, if you want… I could share my bed with you.) Mythra said with a bigger blush.

(O-Or me! That works too.) piped up Angie.

"Well, if I'm here awhile we can switch off every night." He suggested as they quickly nodded.

(Perfect! You can bunk with me first.) spoke Angie.

(No, me, I volunteered first!)

(I spoke up first!)

"Um, is everything ok?" Luke asked in confusion.

(Yes, now let's go to sleep.) Mythra said as she grabbed Luke's arm. (You'll want to stay close, it gets cold at night.)

"Oh I know that, my aunt and uncle always told me never to go outside or I'd freeze." He said with a nod as Angie frowned.

(Hey, don't you want to sleep in my bunk?)

"But won't I sleep it in the next night?"

(Well, yeah, but don't you want to sleep in it tonight?)

(He's sleeping in my bunk tonight.) Mythra said with a small chuckle. (Now stop complaining and go to bed, it's time to sleep.)

Angie glared at her as Mythra helped Luke up to the top bunk. 'I'll remember that.'

(Goodnight Luke, sleep tight~)

"Goodnight." He said as she cuddled up next to him happily.

'Oh she's SO gonna get it.' She thought with a frown.

(Later)

Bang bang bang!

(Hey, wake up! It's time to get up!)

"Huh? Wha- what's going on?" Luke said as he woke up with a start. He noted how Mythra was holding him closer while he was warm, but heard Angie groaning under him.

(Ok ok, we're up!)

(No… ten more minutes!)

(If you don't get up, I'll drag both of you out myself!)

(I'm up, I'm up, it's Mythra who's slow!)

(Eh shut.) Groaned said jawa sitting up and stretched her arms.

(Be in the dining hall in ten, and bring your human.)

"Mmm…" Luke groaned as he yawned and sat up. "Goodmorning, is it time for breakfast?"

(Yep, did you sleep well?)

"Yeah, I did, you were really comfy." He said with a smile, making her blush.

(I'll be more comfy.) Muttered Angie. (I'll show him that tonight!)

"Ok, I can't wait Angie." He said as Mythra handed him a robe.

(Here, try this on for size.)

"Oh, thanks!" He said as he put it on. "It's a bit snug, but it fits."

(Come on you two, we gotta get breakfast before we start the day.) Said Angie as she led them out the door. (Besides, I heard there was an egg today!)

(Yes! I can't remember the last time we had one of those! Today's gonna be great!)

"Um… what's so special about an egg?" Asked Luke confused. "I know they're good, but isn't it just an egg?"

(What?! Blasphemy! This is a mud horns egg, it's the tastiest thing in the world!)

"A Mudhorn?" He looked confused before realizing something. "Oh! Uncle Owen told me about them, said they were big and mean, told me to never ever wander off because they're scary."

(Yes, which makes getting their egg really, really hard, but somehow we got one!)

"Cool, so how do you cook it, is it hardboiled, scrambled, poached?"

(Of course not. Why go through all that pointless time cooking it when eating it as is is SO much better.) Said Mythra as she licked her lips. (Oh I can just taste it now~)

"Um… I don't know if I can eat raw eggs, they taste yucky that way." He grimaced as the two gasped.

(Luke, I can guarantee you, that those eggs are not at ALL yucky. Do you know how hard it is to get one? Mudhorn's live on Arvala-7, and the chance of getting our hands on just one egg is something that's like hitting the jackpot for bounty hunters. We're lucky to see just one in our whole life times due to how far it is from Tatooine.)

"Oh, ok…" He said as they reached the mess hall where the jawas were chanting the word egg over and over again. They were crowded around the head jawa who held up a wooly covered egg with both hands making them cheer. "Why is it so hairy?" He asked in confusion.

(Mudhorn eggs are laid like that to help keep them warm.)

"Oh...ok, I guess?" He said as another jawa approached the one holding the egg with a machete in hand.

(Be careful, don't break it.)

(Relax, I've been practicing for a moment just like this.) she said before swinging at the egg, and easily taking off the top without cracking the rest. (Yes, let the feast begin!)

The others cheered before the head jawa stuck her hand in and brought some yolk out to her mouth while the rest did the same. They all mobbed towards the egg, pushing Luke towards the back in their desire to get the yellow liquid.

'Wow, they sure are hungry.' He thought as within minutes they had picked the egg clean, all were humming happily from their meal.

(I feel like I died and met my maker…) Sighed Angie said as she rubbed her belly. (Luke...take me to bed, please.)

(No...I can't feel my legs, carry me…) Mythra groaned as the rest of the jawas began to groan as well.

(Works cancelled today….) The boss called, the empty egg husk now on her head.

Luke looked around while feeling his own stomach growl. 'I never got any breakfast though.'

(Luke...please… help us.)

"I don't know if I can." He said as he looked at Mythra. "Do you want me to bring you all back to your rooms?"

(Ugh, just...lend a little help. I need to get up to work this off.) Groaned one of the other jawas, another female who tried rocking on her sides. (Enjoying the egg...doesn't mean I can't get a little work done.)

(Liar...we can hardly move, that's the payment for enjoying the egg…)

Luke walked over to the jawa and started to help pull her up as she groaned and had to push herself up while letting out a sigh.

(Thanks kid, I appreciate it.)

"No problem… can I have some breakfast after I've helped everyone?"

(Huh? Oh shit… did you not get any of the egg?)

He shook his head making her sigh.

(Damn, sorry about that, but it's kinda a delicacy around here. Follow me, I'll get you something. It'd be stupid to have you learn the ins and outs of this place on an empty stomach.) She said as she led him towards a room in the back. (I hope you like standard rations.)

"Like what?"

(Let's see, there is this one thing that turns into a biscuit when you add water that's full of nutrients, an instant hot dish, all kinds of stuff.) she replied while the room showed various containers as she grabbed one. (What do you usually eat for breakfast?)

"Well, I usually have blue milk, skycakes, and wampa fruit."

(Oh! We do have some blue milk in storage, we get some from the tusken raiders who trade it for some parts.) She said as she scratched her chin. (As for the rest? I'm afraid we don't have anything like that.)

"Well blue milk is ok with me." He said as the jawa nodded. She went over to a door in the wall and pulled it open before pulling out a bottle and handed it to him.

(There you go, now drink up.)

"Thank you." He opened the bottle and took a swig while finding it nice and cold, just the way he liked it. 'Ah, that's the stuff.' He thought as he kept drinking.

(When you're done with breakfast, we'll get to work on showing you how we do things.) The Jawa said as she looked at the group of incapacitated Jawas. (It looks like it will just be you and me for a bit too.)

(Later)

(Ok, you ready to learn?)

"Yep, let's do this!" Luke said as he stood in front of a broken droid.

(Ok, so one thing you'll need to learn is that when we repair droids, we don't fix them one hundred percent. I'll show you what TO and what NOT to fix. That way it'll help get the droid up and moving, but it won't operate at one hundred efficiency.)

"Huh? Why wouldn't I want to fix them completely?"

(Because when the droids break, it means people will want to buy new ones, and that's how we make a mint. We just come back with a new droid, ready and waiting to help them, and when that breaks down, we do it again.)

"Huh? But isn't that lying? Why would we sell them something that we know is going to break?"

(It's how we operate. If we sold them droids that worked just fine, we couldn't make money off selling others. It's a repeating cycle that helps us stay in business.) The Jawa explained as Luke felt hesitant about it. (Look, I know you may not like it but this is just life for us, it's how it's always been.)

"But my uncle and aunt always told me it's wrong to lie."

(Well, don't think of it so much as lying, but more like ...running a different sort of business. Like, has your uncle ever told you about places little kids should never go to?)

"I think he told me not to go to the big slug guys castle once, and to not mess around Kryat dragon dens?"

(Well, some businesses are a bit more mature, but they're legal and alright to still run. Our business is like that, perfectly legal and it helps us put food on the table. If we didn't do this, we'd go cold and hungry.) She said as she patted his head. (You wouldn't want that, now would you?)

"No." He admitted shaking his head.

(Great! And don't worry, sometimes we'll receive special orders where they'll pay more if we fix everything, like one time we found an old sepratist dropship full of nearly new battle droids that we sold for a mint to the hutts!) She smiled with a chuckle. (That's the kind of find we always hope to find more of. Now watch which circuitry I fix and then I'll let you do the same with another droid.)

"Ok." He said as he watched intently, soaking up all the new information like a sponge. He memorized which pieces she touched and which ones she ignored while watching out for any sparks.

(Be warned, if it starts to spark or make a beeping sound, run. We can afford to lose a droid or two, but not have ourselves lose a head from an exploding piece of wreck.)

"Wait, what? Why would it explode?"

(Sometimes a wire or two will be too damaged for us to repair in time and it'll cause it to go boom.) She said with a shrug. (Don't worry about it, it rarely happens most of the time, the only real problem is the intentional bombs.)

"Bombs?" He let out in worry.

(Yeah, sometimes people are less than happy when they find out their droid breaks, so they'll load them up with explosives and leave them in the desert where we'll find them and bring them aboard, then when we open them up, boom!) she remarked while seeing Luke step away from the droid. (Relax, when you hear the beeping, just turn and get as far away as you can.)

"O-Ok." He said nervously, now looking around at all the broken droids like he was in a powder keg just waiting to go off.

(Alright, this one should be good.) She slid the head back on before it let out a few sounds and powered back up while letting out a few clicks which the droid head Luke was carrying understood.

"Hello, welcome to hell." The head said plainly.

(Alright Luke, let's see how you try.)

"O-Ok." He said nervously as he carefully began to open up the droid to work on it. He grabbed one of the tools and gulped while trying to find the right parts.

(Just remain calm, it doesn't help anyone if you get all stressed about this.)

"I'm not stressed, I'm calm."

(Liar, you're stressed.)

"O-Of course I'm stressed!" He spoke gulping while feeling a little sweat on his brow.

(Then take a deep breath and do what I did.) She said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. (Just relax, I picked out an easy droid for you.)

"I believe this droid is a former CIS battle droid from the former clone wars." remarked the droid's head. "Known to be quite deadly on various worlds."

(Shut up you stupid head! Yes, it is, but it is also very easy to rewire, I've taken away it's gun and it's a standard battle droid, they're pretty weak and stupid.)

He gulped and looked inside the body and began to work on the wiring and soldering as best as possible. Soon the droid began to hum to life as Luke kept working.

'Huh, he's doing pretty good, the kid has a gift for droids.' Thought the jawa as Luke carefully put the head back on and stepped back. The droid whirred to life before it shakily stood up. It looked around before focusing on Luke who held his hand up.

"Uh...hi."

"Roger Roger." It said, it's head slightly twitching.

(Ah, ok, right off the bat we can see the harddrive is already corrupted, not a deal breaker but something to note.) Spoke the head jawa. (Our goal is to at least make them look decent otherwise people won't buy them. That's a big thing to remember.)

"Ok, I think I understand, so how do we fix it?"

(Well I'll take over and make it seem like it's head on straight, while you watch. You're still new, you don't gotta get everything down in the first go.)

"Ok." He said as the jawa approached the watched her remove the head and started tinkering around inside it before putting it back as the droid's head stopped twitching.

(See? Now it moves and walks like any normal droid.)

"If it doesn't collapse on itself." Muttered the droid head.

(Hey, keep it up and I'll melt you down!)

"Shutting up."

(Damn smartass droid…) She muttered in annoyance. (Alright Luke, let's try another droid.)

(Later)

(Ok Luke, that's enough for today.)

Said boy panted and sighed with relief while wiping sweat from his forehead. "Phew, it's warm in here."

(Yeah, it can get a bit stuffy, if you want you can rest in my room, there's an air conditioner in there.)

"Really? That sounds great!" He said as she chuckled.

(Good, now let's go, the others should be heading to bed by now.)

(Luke! Where are you?)

"Oh, that sounds like them." Luke said as he turned to see Mythra and Angie appear from behind a corner.

(There you are! We were worried you already went to sleep.)

(Yeah! Oh, hey boss, sorry if he was bugging you, we'll take him from here.)

(Fine, but make sure he gets plenty of rest, he's got more stuff to learn about tomorrow.)

(Yes ma'am!) They called before moving away with Luke.

The head jawa shook her head. 'I hope it's just those two spending extra time with him.' She thought as she headed towards her private quarters.

(Alright Luke, it's my turn to share my bed with you.)

(Hey, if he wants to sleep with me that's his decision!)

(You had a turn already!)

(Yeah, but it's Luke decision, not yours!)

"Well I did sleep in your bed before, so doesn't it make it fair if I sleep in hers?" He asked as Angie grinned victoriously at Mythra.

(Yes, exactly, it wouldn't be fair so he'll sleep with me!)

Mythra growled while Angie lead Luke to her bed. 'Damn smug bitch, just wait until tomorrow!'

(Later)

(Alright Luke, today you'll be learning how to do business with Cassy and Sally today.)

"Really? Cool, where are they?"

(Here.) Spoke a voice right behind him, making him jump and turn around to see a jawa standing there still as a statue.

"Oh, h-hi, sorry I didn't see you there, I'm Luke."

(Cassy.)

"Oh, uh, hi Cassy… so, what are we going to be doing today?" Luke asked as she looked him over.

(Business.)

"Ok, what kind of business?"

(The kind where you learn how to sell droids and scrap to people and making sure they'll take any offer you give.)

"Ok, that sounds like fun!"

(It isn't, but it is necessary.) She remarked before Luke found himself grabbed on the shoulder by another jawa, making him jump since he didn't notice her move over.

(This is Sally.) Cassy said plainly. (She is my assistant.)

(Hello.) She said as she got closer to him so their faces were almost touching. (You aren't a jawa.)

"No...I'm not." He spoke while she moved back.

(Come, let's get the lesson started.) Cassy said as Sally grabbed him and began to drag him as Sally began to move away.

(Later)

'So ...boring…' Luke thought as he was surrounded by books, stacks of papers and flow charts as Cassy continued to lecture him on how to sell a protocol droids.

(And you help gesture to the stock to help add flare and put their attention on them.) She said as she turned to him. (I am amazed you are still awake, no one has ever paid this much attention to one of my lectures before.)

"Is it over yet?" He asked as she nodded.

(Yes, at least for today, in two days I expect you back here for the next lecture.)

Luke sighed in relief while standing up and stretched out his limbs. "Thanks for having me here, this was fun...kinda." He said, making her pause.

(What do you mean by that?)

"Well, I really appreciate you taking the time to teach me, I know you didn't have to, but thanks for that." He said with a big smile.

(Well ...it was no problem, really.) She said as her face began to heat up a bit. 'Why do I feel like this?'

(Hey, what about me?) asked Sally.

"Ah! Sorry about that Sally, it was interesting to learn with you too, thanks for teaching me how to manage my money."

(Much better.) She said with a nod as she leaned against him with her arms wrapped around him.

Luke blushed, but didn't push her away with Cassy feeling irked.

(Sally, get off of him and go do some paperwork or something.)

(No, I'm off the clock for now.)

That irked her even more.

(I said get off him, I am your superior!)

(No.)

(I'm ordering you or else.)

(Ok, I quit, let's go Luke.) Remarked the jawa dragging Luke away with Cassy shaking in anger.

'What is happening?' Luke thought in shock before Cassy grabbed his arm.

(You're not quitting, or taking Luke away.)

(I already have and am, now please let go of him.)

(No.) She growled before trying to pull Luke away from her. (Where are you even trying to take him?)

(I'm just trying to take him out of here so he can relax from the lesson.)

(Well I was about to do the same thing.)

(Well that's not necessary.)

(Yes it is.)

(No it's not.)

(Is so.)

(Is not.)

"Um, I can walk myself back to my room…" He interjected while both jawas butted heads with growls.

(NO!) They both shouted as he nodded nervously.

"Ok."

(Later)

"Finally, I thought they were never going to stop arguing." Remarked Luke who was laying in one of the beds while feeling tired, mentally that is.

(Luke, are you here?) Mythra called as she entered the room.

"Hi Mythra." He groaned as she perked up. "You done for the day?"

(Yep, I managed to get a few gonk droids up and running.)

"I just got done learning how to sell them." He said as he let out a yawn.

(Ah, so you were almost bored to death, huh?)

"Uh huh." He said as she chuckled and shook her head.

(Heh, that's Cassy for you, so you came here to get some sleep?)

"Yeah, I feel sleepy." He said as the jawa began to climb into bed with him. "Goodnight Mythra."

(Goodnight Luke, I'll wake you when dinner's ready.) She said as she cuddled up next to him with a happy hum.

(Later)

(Alright Luke, make sure to keep that hood up.)

"Ok, I will, I will, but why do I have to wear these goggles and mask?"

(So you look like a jawa!)

(This way people will know you're with us.)

(Plus if it's any consolation you look cute as a jawa~)

Luke blushed hearing that while trying to work through the cloak and followed the girls as they were currently departing from the sandcrawler. They were slowly approaching a large collection of parked space crafts in the middle of the desert. "So… we're selling some of our droids?"

(That's right, so it's time for you to show off what you've learned.)

"Wait, me?!"

(Yep, this is your final test!)

(The test to see just how far you've come under our teachings.) Said the head Jawa as the others nodded. (If you do this I'll get you ice cream as a reward.)

"But...I've never done this before. I've never tried selling someone up to their faces."

(That's why you're trying it now, go on, we believe in you!) Mythra said as she patted him on the back.

(If you fail, we can get you out of there.) Spoke Sally. (But we will be disappointed in you failing.)

(Sally, not helping.) The head Jawa said as she shook her head. (Look, we chose some people off world who have never dealt with us before, so if you mess up no big deal, we'll never see them again.)

"Thanks girls." He said as they pushed him towards two aliens. 'Ok, I got this.'

"So, you're the tiny jawas I've heard so much about huh?"

(Y-Yes?) Luke said in his best Jawanese.

"You're tinier than I expected."

(Thanks. droids?) He said, trying to minimize how much he said. 'Those classes with Cassy are really paying off.'

"Yeah, we're looking for something fast and nimble. We always need a new target for blaster practice." Remarked the other patting his holstered weapon putting Luke unease.

(Tiny droid?) He said as he pointed at a patched together mouse droid.

The aliens looked at it with said droid letting out a few sounds and moved, but one blasted near it, making it jump and scurry back.

"I said nimble. That tiny thing wouldn't last five shots."

(Ok. big droid?) He asked as he pointed at an old battle droid who as missing both of it's arms.

"Hmm, not bad. Looks pretty sturdy." Said one of the aliens as he pulled out a blaster. "I'll give you ten credits for it."

(Not enough, one fifty.) He said as he shook his head.

"One fifty? Bah! That thing is close to falling to pieces." Growled one alien. "Fifty credits or nothing."

(Seventy, it very durable.)

"Augh, fine! But if it breaks in under ten blaster bolts you'll be the next target!"

Luke gulped and nodded before he was handed the credits. After getting them he quickly headed back to the other jawas. "S-So, how did I do?"

(Well it was a bit brief, but I'd say you passed. Especially since they were right about the mouse droid.) Said the head jawa as she patted his head. (Good job Luke, good job.)

"Thank you." He smiled with relief before finding himself pulled into a group hug by the other jawas.

(You did it Luke, that was amazing!)

(You were great!)

(You performed better than I expected.)

(You were adequate, now never leave my side.)

"What?" He said as he heard that last comment.

(Nothing, now hug me back.)

"Oh ok." He replied hugging back.

(Hey, I want a hug too!)

(Me too!)

(Don't forget me!)

(Girls, girls, calm down.)

(Sorry.) They said as Luke tried to give each of them a hug.

(Good, now let's get going, we've still got a day ahead of us to sell our wares.)

"Ok." he said as they began to get back to work. 'I wonder if they'll want me to try again.' He thought as a new ship began to land near the others, this one looking old and covered in blaster marks.

(Ah, we can try selling some droids to whoever has that ship. They could probably use the extra hands with repairing their ships.)

(Let's just hope it's not a crabby bounty hunter.)

(Yeah, but good thing none of us have a bounty.)

(That we know of, we did technically kidnap Luke.)

(Save, we SAVED him.) One frowned before the ramp of the ship lowered down with Luke's uncle stepping down.

"Uncle Owen? Hey! It's uncle Owen!" smiled Luke before running over before any of the jawas could stop him.

"Huh? Wait, LUKE?!" His uncle cried as Luke's hood fell down, showing the young human's face. He ran over and hugged his nephew who did the same with the jawas getting a cold chill. "Oh thank the stars you're alive! I was worried sick!"

"It's so good to see you!" Luke laughed as another figure exited the ship.

"Where on Tatooine have you been? And what's with that cloak?"

"I was with Mythra, Sally, and all the other Jawas." He said as his uncle narrowed his eyes.

"The jawas?" He turned to the group with the girls shivering. "Have you been with them this entire time?"

"Yeah, I ended up on their ship by accident and when they left they found me and we didn't know how to tell you."

(Uh, sir? I can tell you're upset.) Spoke the head jawa. (But you see, we had a good reason we couldn't return.)

"You think?! You kidnapped my nephew, I thought he had been taken by the pirates! I just spent two months with this crazy hermit dismantling an entire pirate empire to get him back!"

(Wait, what hermit?) Asked one as an old man in brown robes stepped down with an air of wisdom.

"Uncle Owen, who's that?" Asked Luke.

"This is Ben Kenobi, he is...an old friend, he helped me try to get you back." Groaned Owen.

"Greetings young one." Smiled Ben to Luke. "Me and your uncle have been through quite the journey in search of you. It warms my heart to know you are unharmed."

"Yeah, well it pisses me off, I got shot, and this whole time you were hiding him from us?!"

(If it's any consolation his time wasn't wasted, he taught him about how to fix and repair droids during his time with us.)

(Y-Yeah, we didn't want him getting bored, so if anything, it's like free school.)

"Ugh, fine, fine, let's go Luke, your aunt has been worried sick."

"Can I say goodbye to the girls first?"

"Sure, fine, just make it quick."

"Yes, besides your uncle and me need to talk about his end of the deal for my help." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Luke walked over to the jawas who looked down sadly.

(So… you're leaving?) Mythra asked sadly.

"Yeah, I have to get back home." He said sheepishly. "I mean… we always knew this would happen sooner or later, right?"

(Yeah, it just feels so soon. I honestly thought we'd have more time together.)

(We could take him and run, that is always an option.) Said Cassy as the others frowned at her.

(Do you want to see what that hermit can do? He just said they took an EMPIRE of pirates apart just to find Luke. Imagine what he could do to a small gaggle of jawas.)

(...fair point.) She said with a sigh.

"Thanks for taking care of me everyone. It was really fun. Especially letting me use this droid's head to understand you all." He said as he held up the droids head. "Do you want it back before I go?"

(No, you can keep it. Think of it as a souvenir from our time together.) Said the head jawa. (Besides, you'll need it for when we see each other again.)

(Yeah, we're bound to run across your farm again.)

(Yeah, and you better not forget us or else!)

"I could never forget you girls. You were awesome in teaching me so much cool stuff." He said as he gave them a hug.

(If I could cry I would!)

All of them hugged him tightly before letting go and watched him go back to Owen and Ben to the ship and waved as it flew away.

(Timeskip)

"Luke, the jawas are here!"

"Coming uncle Owen!" Called Luke, who was now a young adult. He headed up the stairs leading to the outside and walked to his uncle while spotting a sandcrawler coming to the farm.

"Wow, they're coming pretty close, they must have some good merchandise to sell." Owen muttered. 'Either or that they want to see Luke again.'

"It's gonna be great to see the girls again. Maybe they'll give us a discount like last time." Smiled Luke.

"Maybe… hey, don't hug them until they agree to give us one." Joked his uncle.

"Can do." Luke saw the sandcrawler come to a stop with the ramp coming down and seeing the whole group of jawas already waiting before they came down.

(Luke! It's great to see you again!)

(I demand a hug and a kiss immediately.)

(After he gives me one, or two, or five.)

"Hey, nice to see you too, but uncle Owen said no hugs or anything else until he gets a discount, sorry." He said as they moved over and turned to said uncle with annoyance.

(Oh come on, is that anyway to cut into our reunion?)

"Hey, business before pleasure." He said as he crossed his arms.

(Ugh, fine. We'll give you twenty percent off any droid you find to your liking.)

"Good, and if any break after a week you can't see Luke next time you visit."

(Hey! You can't suddenly do that.)

"Yes, I can." He said as he crossed his arms.

They frowned before grouping together and murmured together.

"Isn't that a bit harsh uncle Owen?" Whispered Luke.

"No, call it revenge for kidnapping you." He muttered with a frown.

(Alright, we'll bring out our more sturdy droids, but we don't want any excuse of them breaking down because we know which ones can hold up and which can't.)

"Fine, and once we're done you can hang out with Luke."

(Deal!) They said as they eagerly began to wheel out the droids. (Sally will sell you anything we need, now come on Luke, we have a lot of catching up to do!)

"Just make sure to keep out in the open." Spoke Owen.

(We will, we will.) They said before tackling Luke to the ground in a tidal wave of jawas.

"Well you girls sure are happy. It's only been a year since we last saw each other."

(A year is still too long!)

(We missed our little protege.)

"He, well I missed you guys too." He said as he sat up. "While you were gone I've been practicing some of the skills you taught me. I think I'm getting the hand in persuading people to buy for a higher price. I got to sell our old droid for half the price uncle Owen paid for."

(Really? That doesn't sound too good…)

"Well it was half broken too and he bought it twenty years ago."

(Very impressive. If you keep that up you might put us out of a job.) Sally jokes.

"Yeah, and my training with old Ben is going too, he thinks I might be ready to be a jedi night soon."

(Well that's good, but doesn't that mean you might be in more danger? What with the empire going on.)

(Yeah, aren't you worried about getting caught?)

"Well, that's the thing, Ben has been saying that I might be ready to go out and see the rest of the galaxy, and join the resistance, that while I've been safe due to tatooine being far from imperial rule the rest of the galaxy could use a jedi." He smiled while looking up at the sky. "And it sounds great. Going out into space, landing on other planets, meeting all sorts of new people, and getting a chance to save everyone."

(But… what about us? We can't leave the planet!)

(Yeah! Are you saying you're getting tired of us?)

"What? No, no no no, not at all! I love the time we spend together, but I can't spend my whole life here." He held his hands up. "I wanna go out and see the universe. Staying here my whole life just feels….smothering."

(So? Smothering is good, it's safe!)

(Yeah! And if you're gone, you might get killed! That Darth Vader is scary and could kill you if you go out and fight the empire face to face.)

"I know, but I've been training for this, I know I can do it." He smiled. "I know you girls are worried, but not doing anything is worse than failing. I wanna make the galaxy peaceful, and the only way to do that is to take action and fight. If I can help even a little bit by becoming a Jedi, then I'll do it."

(I...I understand, but if you get hurt you come home right away, you hear me?!)

(Yeah! Otherwise we'll overpriced our stuff for your uncle through the roof!)

"Hey, don't drag me into this!"

(We could always break his legs, then he can't keep training and stick here.) whispered Sally.

(No, if we do that he'll hate us, we should drug him.)

While they pondered on ideas, the head Jawa was trying to work out a deal.

(Look, I know you've said no before, but hear me out. I'm here willing to offer triple the amount I suggested last time, and I'll even toss in two recently repaired magnaguards on the house.)

"No, no, no for the last time no! You can not buy Luke!"

(Oh come on, work with me here! The girls keep getting restless without him around.)

"You're wanting me to sell my nephew like some common slave."

(Hey now, let's not use that word. If anything, this is more like a trade. I give you credits, and you trade us Luke to be our protege, who is free to learn, eat, and do anything else. A real slave would get a collar, but he wouldn't.)

"No! I hate slavery, my mother in law was a slave for most of her life and I'll be damned if I sell any of my family into bondage."

(Oh come now, do you have any idea what it's like living with them? They keep whining about having no one to cuddle, and a few even call him husband when they think no one is around. I've come very close to almost walking in on them and ...that's all I'm saying. It gets awkward, especially when they fuss over who is closer to him.)

"And you think the answer is for me to sell him to you?! That's insane." he said with a frown. "Look, I just want the droid, besides, I need Luke here for the harvest."

(Fine fine, but know this, don't get mad at me if one of them try sneaking here to find him. I've seen a few make droids try talking like him for some weird fantasy.)

"Ok, you do realise that none of that is going to make me think letting Luke be bought by you is a good idea, right?"

(True, but keep this in mind. When's the last time he got all close and feely with a girl that wasn't related to him?)

"I don't know, it's been over a year since I took him to mos eisley, maybe I should take him there so he can find a nice girl to settle down with. None live nearby and it's over a hundred miles to the town." Owen said as he rubbed his chin. "Thanks for the idea."

(Oh no, no no no! Do you have any idea how it'll be for a year with those girls? If they here he's got someone else in mind, they'll go ballistic!)

"Ah, it won't be so bad." He said as he shook his head. "Besides, you can't expect him to wait a whole year just to see a girl?"

(Look, I'll sweeten the deal. I'll make the discount go up to seventy-five percent, throw in the magnaguards, and even install sensors around the farm to warn you incase of any tusken raiders.)

"No, as nice as that is I'm not selling Luke. Luke! Get over here!"

(It wasn't to sell him, it was to keep him away from any other girl!)

"In the end that's his decision." He said as Luke approached them. "Luke, do you want to head to mos eisley later and find a nice girl to settle down with?"

"What?" he looked at his uncle surprised. "Uh...uncle Owen? I think I'm too young to do something like that, don't you think?"

"No, not at all, the sooner you do, the sooner the jawas will stop trying to buy you!"

(Apprenticeship!)

"You do not buy apprentices, and he is not becoming your apprentice either! Now stop asking that!"

Luke found the jawas crowding him in a tight hug while blushing feeling some of them kiss his cheeks.

"Look, this is not the time to discuss it, now just let me pay for the droid so Luke and I can go back to work."

(Fine fine.) Muttered the jawa as she took his credit. (But this isn't over!)


	143. Franziska and Phoenix

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Franziska and Phoenix

Series: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Manfred Von Karma, once a respected Prosecutor now a cold blooded murderer was just getting his breakfast.

"Hey, I heard they're giving you the chair by the end of next week." Said Frank Sawhit. "I'm sure that must sting quite a bit."

"What is going to sting is what will happen to you if you don't get out of my way!"

"Ooooh, nothing to lose if you kill me now, huh?" Then he stepped aside so Manfred could fill up his tray. "I suppose this would count as your last meal I take it?"

"My last meal isn't as you say till the end of next week. By the way, you better watch yourself because you'll be my last murder victim, I guarantee." he warned with a frown as the lunch man there plopped some gruel onto his tray.

'Sucker, you're dying but I'm only getting life imprisonment.' Smiled Frank.

Meanwhile...we see Edgeworth in his office, enjoying tea with his adopted sister Franziska Von Karma.

"Father is about to be put in the chair next week..."

"You want to invite Wright over for a celebration?"

She frowned at him with him not bothered.

"We both know it's something worth celebrating about."

"Yes, but..."

"But?"

"I want father to suffer in his last day!"

"How?"

"I don't know, but something that will be ingrained in his very soul."

"So...you want to make sure death won't be the end of his suffering?"

"Yes, but how?"

"Make sure the next generation of Von Karmas will have sullied blood." Then Edgeworth got whipped! "Ow! I didn't mean me!"

"Then what are you implying? That I should tarnish my body with some stranger?"

"No, not a stranger, I am referring to Wright." Then Franziska blushed, getting her whip ready again. "He ruined your father's perfect win record, he ruined your perfect win record, and I always lose to him despite being trained by your father. Makes sense making love to the man that demolished your family name would cause him to suffer in death."

"Suffering is what I want, but to allow that...that...fool to touch me?"

"Why not?" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Did you have someone much better in mind?" Franziska thought and nobody came to mind. "Fine, I'll let Wright be the one to taint the blood of future Von Karmas."

"Good, I'll give him a call."

Later...

"What!?" Gasped Phoenix.

"I think it's a good idea, will finally make Pearly back off." Said Maya.

"That's not the point here!" Said Phoenix. "Listen, I hate the guy too but I'm not cruel."

"You're a lawyer."

"And if I was a cruel one, I'd probably be making more money." Said Phoenix. "But that's off topic. Besides, I don't want that whip violating me!"

"Ah, so if my sister backed off, you'd do it."

"Even if she did I wouldn't do it! Why should I take the chance with a woman who whipped me so hard I passed out?"

"Because, you get to have your revenge. Spank this naughty girl." She said in a sexy tone.

"Maya!"

"She's right you know."

"Edgeworth!"

"Mind if I paint you guys? I wanna try my hand at erotic novels."

"Larry, I swear to god, also how did you get here?"

"So...are you saying that I'm not beautiful? That's quite an insult to women you know." Then she got her whip out.

"How did all of you suddenly appear in my office?!" Then Phoenix got slapped with the whip!

"I am offering my body to you!"

"Ow! You sure don't sound happy about it!"

"Not so much because it's you fool, but I want father to suffer the night before he takes that front row seat to his death!" she cracked her whip near Larry making him jump.

"Then why not do Larry? He's a huge loser!" Then Phoenix got smacked in both cheeks.

"All the money in the world will never be enough to make me sleep with him!"

"Nick, it'll be quick. What's up? You waiting for Elise to get out of prison or something?"

"Hey! Don't even go there."

"Also Wright, your offspring will be raised by me, and my money will keep he or she happy."

"Yes, it's not like you'll get married to Von Karma."

"Do I look like I wanna be a dad so soon?"

"4th game said you have no choice." Mumbled the the co-author of this chapter.

"Come-on Nick, just get Franzy preggers and you'll both go your separate ways." Said Larry.

"Exactly, I don't love you in any way, but if I want father to suffer into the afterlife, I need your help."

'These people just won't take no for an answer will they?' he thought with a sweatdrop. "If I give an answer will you all leave?"

They all nodded.

"Fine, I'll have sex with you Von Karma."

"Great, I'll go tell Gumshoe to get Manfred's cell ready for the big night." Said Edgeworth before leaving.

"I'll get some stuff ready to paint Mafred's priceless face." Said Larry before leaving.

"And I'll go help Franziska pick out names for her Franzy Junior." Said Maya before leaving.

'Of course she would do that.'

And all of a sudden, Phoenix was alone.

"Guess I'll go clean the toilet like usual."

Later next week...

"So, tomorrow's the big day for you..." said Gumshoe to Manfred.

"Don't bother pointing out the obvious."

"Yeesh, very rude, and I was about to tell you that your daughter is visiting and has a surprise."

"Franziska? Coming here?"

"Yes, and she's gonna bring over her baby daddy."

"What? She's..."

"Not yet, she wants you to watch and she and a guy you'll never approve of making a baby in front of you."

"Damn, that's some grade a cuckolding." Said Frank Sawhit who was in a cell next to Manfred's.

"Silence! This is completely ridiculous!" he frowned.

That's when a door opened.

"Ah, they're-gah!" Then Gumshoe was knocked out by the whip!

"Hello father."

"You!"

"Hey there Von Karma."

"Hello fool."

"No...you're kidding me...right Franziska?" He said, with a vicious snarl. His grin looking like his teeth are about to crack.

"It is true father."

And there went 2 of Manfred's teeth, crushed to bits.

"And you'll watch." she smirked darkly while he grabbed at the bars.

"Wright, I swear that I will haunt you!"

"And then the Feys will exorcise you." Said Von Karma.

"If it helps, she kinda cornered me with the offer."

"Doesn't make me feel better, I'm gonna die knowing Wright made my grandchild!"

"Wright, strip."

"Umm..." Then he blushed from the awkwardness as he took his clothes off.

"Don't worry, I'll strip with you."

Then the prisoners who recognized Wright started making comments.

"I bet my dick is bigger." Said Furio Tigre.

"Fuck off, mine is." Shouted Redd White.

Then Franziska threw off her dress and female prisoners started talking.

"My chest is bigger!" Shouted April May.

"You're delusional, mine is." Said Mimi Mini.

"Feenie...guess I wasn't good enough." Said Iris.

"Oh, making pretty ladies cry now Wright? When I get out, you'll get an ass whooping." Called Furio Tigre.

"I'll happily assist you." Said Luke Atmey.

Then Franziska cracked her whip. "Enough of this! Hush, and enjoy the show you fools." Then she got down on her knees and started licking Phoenix's dick.

"Woah!" he jumped with her father seeing red.

"Nooooooo!"

"Yeah, disapprove all you want dad, she's not gonna stop." Joked Frank.

"I WILL END YOU!"

Then Franziska slid his whole 6 and a half inches in her mouth. Making the prisoners go "ooooh!"

"Damn! That woman is a natural born slut!"

"I'd like to fuck a woman like that."

"Hey Wright! Mind if we get a turn too?"

Phoenix then started thrusting in her mouth. "N-No way!"

"Fuck you Wright. Getting laid in front of all of us, exerting your dominance, that should be me!"

"Good to see Wright found love." Said Acro.

"I didn't find love Acro, she just wants to make her dad suffer." Then Wright thrusted faster and Franziska sucked harder.

"Oh..."

'Then there's still a chance for me and Feenie' Thought Iris. 'If I knew he was that big, I would have blamed some other poor bastard and rode him wild.'

That's when Phoenix's started twitching. "F-Franziska!"

She pulled away, opened her mouth and let Phoenix defile her face with his cum. She tried to keep from slapping it while most guys seeing this started rubbing themselves.

"Nice."

"Aaaaaah!"

Franziska smiled and laid down. "Now Phoenix, time for the moment everybody's been waiting for."

"G-Give me a sec."

"Oh, and just so you don't have to lay on the cold ground, Mr. Edgeworth got this sleeping bag ready." Said Gumshoe, making everyone groan.

"A sleeping bag? We're gonna see barely any action!" Complained Redd White.

"Use your imagination!" Gumshoe shouted back.

"Fuck you!"

"You aint' fucking me, but Mr. Wright's about to fuck Ms. Von Karma." He said as Phoenix and Franziska got under the sleeping bag.

"Uh, you alright like this?"

"Just shove it in me and let these fools use their imagination." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He then put it in as fast as he could. Franziska enduring the pain of her first time!

"Ahhh." She shouted.

Phoenix waited for her to tell him to keep going.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Oh!" Then he resumed.

"Harder fool!" she gasped. "Give it like your life depends on it!"

"I'll end your life if I ever manage to break out of here!"

"Don't listen to him." Then she kissed Phoenix's cheek before he started thrusting like he never thrusted before.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!"

'This feels really good, amazing even.' Thought Phoenix. 'Who knew a real pussy could feel THIS good?'

"Ooooh, Wright, you found my G-spot!"

"I did?"

"Yes, now keep going and don't stop!" she ordered with a frown. "Or else."

"Yes!" He squealed.

"Don't stop until you cum!" she ordered as he moved his hips faster and faster.

"I-I'm gonna..." Then Franziska pressed lips against his, wrapping her legs tightly around Phoenix's waist before her shot his hot seed inside her cold hearted womb!

"WRIGHT! I'LL END YOU!"

"Shut up, you're gonna be a grandpa." Said Frank.

"I'll end you too!"

"Nah, I'll pass."

Both were laying on the floor panting.

"Do not pull out, keep your penis deep inside, I want to make sure your sperm impregnates me. So father, ready to be the grandfather of tainted children?"

"Noooo!"

"He's right, he's not ready. Franziska, I'm up for another round of sex." He said, opening the sleeping bag.

"What? But we agreed on one round."

"No, I don't feel satisfied, mostly because of all the shit you made me go through back then." he spoke with a frown while raising one leg over his shoulder and rammed his dick back in without warning.

"Ah!" She moaned. "Wright, stop. Oh, d-don't m-make me whip...oh! My whip! Scruffy, g-ah, give it here!"

Gumshoe threw the whip, but Phoenix caught it!

"Hey guys, ready for some bondage?"

They all cheered.

"This is what you get for whipping me unconscious!"

"Wait, what are you-" then he started tying her up! "Hey! Untie me this instance!"

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to mentally scar your father before he gets executed?" Phoenix then spanked both of her butt cheeks. "What better way than having his own daughter fucked like a bitch?" He said before sliding his dick out.

"Hey! Don't! We still have to make sure I get pregnant fool!"

"Oh, I'll get yah pregnant alright, but you're gonna have a satisfied slut face." he grinned while grabbing at her tits and squeezed them hard.

"Aah, too hard!"

"I say not hard enough!" Then he pulled on them! Stretching her breasts out.

"Uuuugh!" She groaned.

"You can get off on pain!" Phoenix said with a maniacal smile.

"N-No I w-AHH!" She screamed as he pinched her clit!

"Did you just cum?" Said Phoenix.

"Nooo!" She cried out!

"You did!" He then bent down and bit her neck.

"Eeeek!"

"Be honest next time, and I'll give you a kiss instead."

Franziska blushed hearing that while Phoenix began to slam in and out of her harder. "Aaah! Y-y-y...YEESSS!" She shouted. "Fuck my bitch cunt!"

"Damn straight I will!"

She tightened her legs around his waist as his dick started twitching again. "Here I go again!" Said Franziska excitedly as Phoenix filled her pussy even more! "AHHHHHH!" She cried out in pure ecstasy.

After filling her up, that's when all the prisoners jacking off to this display started cumming!

"Oh my god, I haven't seen a mess this bad since we arrested that male prostitute." Said Gumshoe as white ropes continued to fly through the bars! 'The janitor is gonna have a stroke when he sees this.'

Then we see Phoenix and Franziska cuddling on the floor.

"You were perfect, Phoenix Wright." Then she kissed his cheek and went to sleep.

The next day, Phoenix and Franziska were on one side of the glass window while Manfred was on the other. He was in the electric chair while Franziska held up the positive test.

"Congrats father, you're a grandpa."

"I refuse to be the grandfather of Wright's-" then officer Meekins threw the switch. "-Spaaaaaaaaawn!"

Phoenix looked away while Franziska remained looking. She even smiled.

'Wait...did I remember to soak the sponge before doing this?' Meekins thought.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'Considering it's taking a while, I probably did.'

"Goodbye, Wright. I shall be busy raising our child, alone, in Germany."

"Wait, what? Shouldn't we raise the kid together?"

"No, Von Karmas are powerful, vicious, and perfect, even with a tainted bloodline, our child must become these things, goodbye." She turned and walked away with Phoenix letting out a deep sigh.

"Shame, now I can't enjoy seeing your face with me on top." As Phoenix said that, that's when he was tackled!

"Mr. Nick, how could you cheat on Mystic Maya!?" Screamed Pearl as she flailed her fists!

"Pearl when did you show up!"

"Doesn't matter, you're a dead maaaaan!"

"Ow! Stop! Ow!" 'You pleasure one girl, then another gets angry, what the hell kind of bad luck do I have?'

Meanwhile...

Franziska was now sitting down in a plane, getting ready for her trip back to Germany. She sat down and looked outside the window. 'I have to admit, sex with him was pretty fun.'


	144. Glitchy LadyDevimon and LadyDevimon

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Glitchy LadyDevimon and LadyDevimon

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Digital World, Dark Area-

The world was a silent black void as we see a giant city in the middle of a black sea of nothingness, which was the City of Devi, home of all Devi based digimon...although it was all out of Devimons that is.

It had jagged buildings and spires that made it feel like you were in the dark ages with all manner of virus digimon wandering around. All except the male Devimon lines, who kinda got deleted from a data storm that hit one hundred years ago...so in essence, it was ruled by their female counterparts.

The Ladydevimons.

And right now, we zoom towards a lone apartment building as we see a bundle of black blankets in a dimly lit bedroom.

"Zzzzzzz." snored the person under them with the place looking like a BDSM dungeon.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

And cue an alarm clock turning on right near the person's face.

"Zzzzz." they snored while reaching out with a pale grey hand and slapped it down onto the floor.

Bing.

The figure groaned before going back to bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Only for ten more alarm clocks to ring out across the room.

"GAH! Alright alright! I'm up!" yelled a young naked woman with dark red eyes, long silver hair that went all the way to her feet, an H cup chest and massive ass, two long bat like wings on her back and black nails on her toes and fingers, from the sheets while getting up in anger. She was bare ass naked and walked to her bathroom before turning the light on. "Another day, another crappy life."

She turned the shower on while black water oozed from the faucet.

This was Lucy, the Ladydevimon of this apartment and the most miserable being in the Dark Area for two reasons, one she lost her job due to 'work issues' and two, as of right now and her hoarding illegal data to power herself up, she is too strong compared to her peers, like Mega to Ultra level strong.

Overall, she's been unlucky for about ten or so years, ever since she was beaten by the same Angewomon, on TWO different occasions. And she's the best of her class...well until now that is. Let's just say she's been slacking ever since her defeats and been on a downwards spiral into depression and self loathing.

"I need more data." She grumbled. "But they're SO expensive and I don't want to work with these...NEWBIES!" she spat while grimacing. "If I didn't need to follow this stupid city's rules, I could just slaughter everyone and go straight to mega, than I'd be ready to show that bitch goldilocks you don't mess with me."

As she placed some soap into her hair, she recalled that when she came to Devi, the one rule everyone had to follow was this.

No one was allowed to fight or battle, just work like normal humans in a city.

For Lucy, she HATED the rule because she wasn't a worker at all, just a sadistic manipulator/neet. And to follow the footsteps of humanity...made her feel pissed, annoyed and overall sad, especially when she's stronger than normal yet has to convey herself as a 'standard' Ladydevimon to keep herself from getting thrown in jail or worse...sent to Anubismon or Leopardmon, a Royal Knight that keeps her kind and other Dark Area beings from leaving this accursed place.

"I get a second chance back here after getting my ass kicked, and I'm a prisoner. What's the point in acting like humans if we could all slaughter them all? We're meant to be wild and free, free to kill others for data to grow stronger, free to do whatever the hell we want. Is this that damn karma I've heard humans talk about? Well I don't like it." She grumbled while taking a deep breath. "At least I'm still the sexiest out of all these 'copies'. After all, I'm more bountiful then that blond bimbo any day."

With that she went in to get a shower and start the day.

(Later)

Lucy grumbled while getting into a form fitting black suit with a red tie as she saw on the scale that she gained at least twenty pounds since last week.

The reason why she was in this monkey suit was due to the rules saying from the hours of seven to eight at night, all Ladydevimon's have to wear appropriate uniforms, after all they were running a 'human business' not a brothel.

"If I ever find the human who came up with these, I'll hang him by his entrails." She grunted while putting the button on.

POP!

Which went flying across the room in an instant.

"...screw this! I'm going without a button on my fucking pants!" Lucy snapped. "I happen to LOVE others seeing my damn underwear!" 'I hate this place!'

Ding dong.

She raised an eyebrow before walking to the door and saw an Impmon with a mailman hat on and holding a package.

"Package for Lucy, sign here."

She grumbled while signing for the package and opened it.

SPLAT!

And got hit in the face by a custard pie.

"Hahaha! Got you!" he laughed before running off.

"Get back here you little shit!" She growled while looking super pissed. 'DAMN ROOKIE!'

(Later)

Lucy grumbled while in an office as she was busy typing on a computer in a cubicle. 'Why was I assigned to...to...ACCOUNTING?!'

"So then I tell her, hey babe, maybe you and I could share this space with my roommate. The one I got hiding and waiting to see you downstairs!" One Vilemon said to the other.

"Ha! Good one!"

'I swear if he keeps making that same joke for one more month, I'm gonna go on a killing spree!'

"Tell another one."

"Mmm, ok."

'NOOOOO!' Lucy thought as a Ophanimon Falldown Mode walked by in a dark blue dress and overheard them.

"Stop." She said emotionlessly. "Or I shall report you to the boss. And you know she hates crude jokes during work hours."

"Uh, sorry, it won't happen again." spoke the champion nervously.

She nodded before looking at Lucy and gave her a donut. "For you."

"Thanks Lily."

"..." she whispered in her ear. "I know you hate my looks, but I'm not my 'original' form. I'm much more mature then the 'bimbo'."

"With an ass like that, no doubt." smirked Lucy.

She sighed as it was true, she had a massive ass. "I must be going. If you have any problems with these sinners." She pointed to the Vilemons. "Let your 'unholy mother' know."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard the drill." She rolled her eyes as the mega walked away. 'Still can't believe she's that bimbo from another timeline...whatever that means. But that ass is one I could tap.'

(Later)

"Finally done!" Lucy cried out as it was now eight o clock, closing time. "Now I can get a fucking drink!"

"Hey Lucy, what say you and I-"

"I'm free!" She yelled while running out of the office as the unlucky digimon was left in the dust.

"...damn it!"

(Elsewhere)

-Lilith Tavern-

"Barkeep! Give me your strongest drink!" Lucy yelled to a Ladydevimon with a maids outfit.

"You got it Lucy, one Angewomon Buster for our number one customer." She said with a teasing smirk, due to said ultimate's hate for that digimon. 'I love her rants, especially with her little blond girlfriend~'

"Up yours!" Lucy snapped in rage as she placed a hand on the table. 'Every day! Why is she trying to piss me off?! I just want to get wasted!'

"Oh, by the way. Your tab is overdue, about oh say...ten terra tons of data." She said in a singsong voice. "So you better cough up the dough soon or I'm going to make you work the dishes~"

"Bullshit! Your prices are overpriced and you know it."

"He he." She chuckled while Lucy glared. "It's the Devi rule, not me~"

"You have Devi in your name!"

"So~?"

"...just get me a drink." She grumbled as a large beer cup with black liquid appeared next to her as a tiny Angewomon's butt was staring at her from her straw.

"One Angewomon Buster, enjoy~"

"Fuck you."

"Love you too~" She teased before walking away.

Lucy looked at her beer and grumbled. 'I hate my life, I really hate it.' she grabbed the cup before she started downing it. 'I want to be deleted!'

(Ten Angewomon Busters later aka three hours later)

"MORE BEER HIC!" yelled Lucy while looking very tipsy, but still somewhat sober, for a depressed woman that is. "I need more beer for my sadness HIC!"

"Sorry, but that's way too much, especially when it's time for you to pay the bill."

"Nooooo!" She pouted while banging her head on the table. "I need beer! Give me beer!"

"No."

She pouted while looking ready to cry.

"No Puppetmon eyes, or I'm kicking you out."

Lucy groaned while the other customers laughed at her misery. 'Fuck her and fuck everyone here.'

"Look at her." chuckled a Vilemon. "To think she worked for that no good excuse of a digimon Piedmon. She must be a slacker to even work for a clown like that, am I right boys?"

"Yeah, she looks like a two bit slut who's close to breaking down and spreading her legs just to get by."

"And then she tries again with Daemon. How low can she go to actually TRY and work for him?"

"Yeah, from what I heard, Lilithmon castrated him after hearing that he lost to some kids, with her own bare hands."

"Goes to show you that she's nothing but a has been with no appeal."

"Except being a loser that is! Ha ha ha!"

'I'm even being mocked by those weak losers!' Lucy thought in despair. 'Oh the humanity...no not them! I don't want to exist with the idea of humans!'

As she drowned in her own black pool of self loathing, some of the occupants started making bets on who's going to prank her.

"You should do it."

"No you do it."

"I'm not going anywhere near her, you do it."

"No you."

"You."

"You."

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled. "Before I kick your hic asses!"

That got them to shut up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

They turned to a radio as they heard a very loud broadcast.

"_Alert alert! Glitches have formed in Devi! I repeat Glitches have formed in Devi! This is not a drill!_"

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed an Impmon in horror. "They're back! Run away!"

And cue the bar breaking out into panic as virus digimon ran or flew around.

All except for Lucy, who was at this point WANTING the Glitches, aka the most undesirable digimon in the Dark Area, to 'contaminate' her and end her pitiful existence.

"Heh, maybe today is the day." She grumbled as the other digimon ran for the hills. "Come on Glitches! Take me and delete my ass from this system!"

(A few minutes later)

"ANY DAY NOW FUCKERS!" She snapped while looking at the empty tavern with anger. "Where the flying fuck are you?!"

Silence.

Lucy screamed in rage while throwing a glass at the door. "I WANT TO DIE! YET YOU CAN'T COME AND TAKE ME!"

Silence.

She groaned and banged her head on the counter while punching it. "JUST FUCK ME UP!"

Silence.

She sniffled while falling on the floor. "Damn hic! You all hic!"

That's when she heard the doors to the bar open.

She turned around as six pairs of feet walked into the bar, but she was too teary eyed to care or see them. "Hic...who's there?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh!" Lucy cried out as a hangover occurred as well as a blackout. "Fuck me!"

"...eh?"

(Later)

"Ugh...my head…" groaned Lucy who felt her head pounding like a drum. She then opened her eyes and saw she was in a lavaged mansion full of kinky toys and soft pillows. "Wait...This isn't my apartment! Ow! My head!" she winced and grabbed it while trying to sit up. "Where am I?"

That's when she smelled some bacon in the other room.

"That smells good." she tried to get out of bed while gripping her head. "Ugh."

As she walked to the kitchen, she noticed it was actually a large bedroom with a built in kitchen in the middle of the room as six beds were lined across the room in a diamond shape.

"...what the fuck?!" she cursed before wincing. "Ow, ow, gotta tone it down."

That was when she saw a table with fresh bacon and eggs on top of silver plates, right next to her.

Lucy shrugged before seeing a seventh plate right at the end of the table, making her nervous. 'If this is another attempt at turning me into a harem girl, it won't work this time! You won't get me today Lilithmon, you fucking stalker!'

Creak.

"Who's there?" Lucy asked while not turning around.

Creak.

'Oh no, they're here to delete me and use my digicore as a baseball!' She thought in irrational panic.

Creak.

'Wait...it's my bitch boss Ordinemon! AHHH! She's going to delete me for slacking off!' She thought in horror.

Creak.

'I need to hide!' She thought before ducking under the table.

Creak.

Lucy looked from under the table while seeing six pairs of feet heading right towards the table.

"I think I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything."

"..."

"Maybe it was a Angemon? I mean they might be landing here like flies now that the gates are allowing ANYONE with a minor sin to fall here."

"Or maybe it's a tasty morsel?"

"Or maybe it's the woman we brought."

"That too, still can't believe she wanted us to fuck her."

'Wait...THEY brought me here?! Why?!'

"Well let's look around in case she's not in bed."

"..."

"Then let's eat. I'm starving!"

Lucy gulped while trying to be as quiet as a mouse. 'Don't look under the table! Please don't look under the table!'

The feet moved away making her sigh in relief.

Only for one of the feet to stop next to her position.

'Shit!'

"Did you just hear a sigh?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Same here."

"Let's look under the table."

'Crap!' She thought in horror while the cloth was pulled up, which was her cue to hide in a darker portion of the table.

"Hmm, I don't see anything."

"Try again, that girl is still here, I just know it."

Lucy paled before realizing something, she was as powerful as an ultra class right now, and a veteran of battle. 'Why am I afraid?! I'm a badass...wait...no I'm not! Ugh! I'm a loser!' she looked down. 'I'm still too sore from the damn hangover to do a damn thing.'

"Found her!"

'SHIT!' she thought before several hands reached down and yanked her out. "DON'T EAT ME!"

"What?"

"We're not gonna eat you."

"You're too skinny."

"..."

"And fat in the ass."

Lucy frowned at that while finding her eyes were still tired and unable to see properly. "Who you calling fat bitch?"

"You, in the trunk."

"I'm not fat!"

"Well you were heavy to carry."

"Why you little!"

"Quiet! Enough!" yelled one of the voices. "First let's have breakfast and then we introduce ourselves. Besides, our guest is tired and starving after drinking like a MetalGreymon on fire."

"Fine." The other four voices said in unison.

"..."

Lucy looked very lost while her stomach growled like crazy.

"You must be starving."

She nodded.

"Then take a seat at the table."

(A bit later)

Lucy blinked while amazed that she's eating real bacon and eggs instead of takeout like she usually does. 'Wow, this is pretty good!'

"How is it?"

"Um, it's ok." She lied. "Needs salt."

"I'll get the salt then, don't worry. Your our guest today."

"Thanks, I guess." Lucy said as her eyes started to feel better, but was still seeing colorful dots and lines. 'Work you damn eyes! I need to know if my food isn't someone I work with! Or my own arm!'

"So tell us about yourself."

"I'm a wash out of a Ladydevimon, an idiot neet." She groaned in frustration.

"She means a name!" yelled a person right next to Lucy.

"It's Lucy and OW! My hangover!"

"Well do you need some coffee?"

"Yes. Anything to get rid of my hangover." Lucy grumbled while her eyes started to realign themselves. "And no cream."

"I'll be right back."

She grumbled while her eyes were now fixed, and she realized she was eating real eggs...with a spoon. '...goddamn it!'

"Here you go."

She grabbed a pink coffee cup while not looking up. "Thanks."

"Anytime, but one question."

"What?"

"Did you want us to fuck you now or in bed? You never asked for a specific place or time."

And cue Lucy doing a spit take.

"GAH! MY FACE!" yelled a woman from across the table.

"W-W-What are you on about?! I never said that!"

"You did fat ass." said a woman on Lucy's right side. "When you were drunk, idiot."

"Well then it was me talking out my ass, did that ever click?"

"Yes."

"So don't take it literally."

"Mmm, so you don't want anal probing?"

"What I want is to get over this hangover and get my sight back."

"Then look up, or are you blind like my sister here?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked while her eyes returned to normal.

"My sister, she can't see."

"I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because she's as gullible as an Angewomon, no offense elder sister."

"None taken."

Lucy groaned and rubbed at her eyes as she could finally see the figures, and flinched at how...different they appeared.

For they were Ladydevimons! But...they were all off, for some reason that Lucy couldn't remember.

"Can you see us now?" frowned one who looked around half Lucy's height with the same pale skin and red eyes, but she had her long silver hair done up in two pigtails with white and black hair scrunchies to hold them with a long black dress down and white kneesocks, a D cup chest and small ass, leather black shoes with a small WaruMonzaemon plushie strapped to her waist.

"Yeah, can you see?" asked one that was slightly taller than Lucy, with an E cup chest and wide hips, with her silver hair curled up around her shoulders and had Orochimon heads at the ends, a black cape around her waist with snake like skin around the ends, and had golden eyes near her normal ones. "Or are you still blind as a baby?"

"No…I can see." spoke Lucy who shivered before it started coming back to her. "You…You're all glitches."

"So?" said a tall woman with tanned skin, short silver hair, with a G cup chest and small ass, wearing a black and yellow tiger striped bikini top and loincloth, and had a large golden spiked club in place of a right arm that seemed to have fingers at the ends that were also spiked. "Glitches are fun. I mean look at me? I'm part Kinkakumon, meaning I'm so bubbly and fun~"

Lucy paled in horror.

"Food!" yelled a very tall woman with a long MetalSeadramon tail in place of her legs, an I cup chest and wide ass, wearing a short black jumpsuit with several metal scales going up and under her arms, no wings, and had two extra arms behind her shoulders. "Just give me some food, I'm not in the mood for talking!"

"Please excuse her, she has a large appetite." remarked one who looked like a normal Ladydevimon with a C cup chest and small ass, except for the leather blindfold around her eyes without the cowl and just wearing a leather corset and knee length boots with two long leather sleeves attached to her elbows.

"..." one Ladydevimon looked on while similar to an Angewomon in appearance, but with a J cup chest, wide ass, white eyes with no helmet around her head while there was some blond strands in her hair, a single grey wing across her right shoulder, and wearing nothing but a pink thong and v-cut bikini, while not saying anything.

Lucy looked confused at this.

"She's mute." the tanned digimon whispered. "And while unable to talk, she's the second Angewomon glitch. The one with the blindfold is the first one, not that you would know from her looks."

"I can hear you know." frowned the blind one turning her head. "Yes, we're all glitches, and even though I can't see, I can tell you're nervous and scared, aren't you?"

"YES!" Lucy snapped. "You're contagious!"

"Nope." said the one with snake like hair with a frown. "We aren't contagious."

"Don't try to say that, I know you are." frowned Lucy. "Everyone who has a brain knows that all it takes is one glitched up digimon before it spreads to another. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Was it a propaganda film?" asked the short woman asked while holding her teddy in her hand. "Because if it's so, you have no brain...Lu Lu!"

"Don't call me Lu Lu!"

"I can call you that because saying Lucy is hard!"

"Ignore our sister, she likes to give that excuse for anyone."

She huffed while the mute woman shook her head and sighed.

Lucy then paled as she ATE the food they prepared, meaning she must be contaminated. She stood up and knocked the table over while backing up.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" frowned the Ladydevimon with the tail. "That's a waste of good food, and that kind of stuff pisses me off."

"You poisoned me!" She snapped. "And now...I'm going to turn into a hideous freak of data!"

That made all of the glitches feel it hit them in the chest, but the one with the club frowned and walked over before grabbing Lucy by the front of her suit and looked her in the eyes.

"Take it back."

"I can't! I just finished digesting-"

"NOT THAT!" She snapped. "Your words!"

Lucy looked at her while seeing the woman give her a look that could kill.

"Me and my sisters are NOT freaks!"

Lucy gulped. "S-Sorry."

She frowned before looking her over. "You never had glitches, or anything bad happen to your body for that matter. Have you bitch?"

Lucy just shook her head.

"Then don't go spouting off shit like that when you have NO idea what it's like." she let go and looked away. "You got the lucky life. You turned out perfect, had a job with a powerful digimon, and others don't look at you like a mistake. That's what me and my sisters have had to endure ever since we hatched."

"Plus when we got here, everyone ran from us." said the plushie woman with a pout. "All because of our...looks."

Lucy gulped while feeling a foreign feeling in her digicore.

"We're seen as problems they don't wanna deal with." scoffed the snake one. "Don't you think we've TRIED to end up as other Ladydevimon? We've been stuck like this for so long, we even tried to….end each other. Just so we could come back reconstituted, but it never changed. We always came back the same."

"And it got so bad." said the tanned woman. "We went insane from the abuse you 'perfect' ones inforce on us. So, go ahead, be like them see if you can leave the manson alive."

The mute one pointed to the door while crossing her arms with Lucy looking at it.

'I didn't even see it there.' she turned to it and then glanced at the others who were silent.

"Go ahead back to your perfect life and be like all the rest. Treat us like we don't matter."

Lucy gulped while feeling...guilty. 'Why does this hurt...why?'

As she contemplated running, she looked at the 'copies' and felt...a kindred spirit with them, since she's been having a crappy life so far and she's been mocked for just losing and being a 'slut'. She saw them start walking away and sighed. "You know, believe it or not, I know the feeling. The feeling of being treated like I don't matter."

"Yeah and I'm a Numamon." the snake haired woman while rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious." frowned Lucy. "I might not have it as bad as you, but that doesn't mean I haven't had to deal with crap in my life."

"And that was?"

"I was...under the employment of Piedmon and Daemon."

And cue them laughing at her.

She blushed in embarrassment with a frown. "Yeah yeah, get it out of your system."

(Two hours later)

'Why aren't they done laughing?!' She thought in shock. 'Am I really that pathetic?!'

The women were in a group on the ground while slowly starting to wheeze from so much laughing.

"Ah...ah…" the serpent tailed woman wheezed. "Oh...to think...we saved a...ha! Ladydevimon like you! Ha ha!"

"It's not funny!"

"It...It...It's hilarious!" laughed the pigtailed woman.

Lucy huffed in anger while the mute girl patted her chest and stood up.

"..." she looked at Lucy and gave her a peace sign.

"Look, are you done busting a gut?"

They started to calm down while getting up.

"Good." Lucy huffed. "Now never talk about this again."

"No promises."

Lucy grumbled. "Just who's who? I mean you all...have names right?"

They deadpanned at her.

"What?"

"We do have names." The serpent tailed woman frowned. "We AREN'T hungry orphans with no names!"

"Right." She sweatdropped. "And they are what exactly?"

"You can call me Alice." spoke the pigtailed one.

"Reimu." said the snake haired one.

"Kami." said the serpentine one with a growl. "And let's speed it up, I'm starving to finish my breakfast."

"Rachel." spoke the blind one.

"Sera." said the tanned one while pointing to the one with angel wings. "And she's Kari."

And cue Lucy's right eye twitching in anger at the name drop. "Where'd she get a name like that?"

"Oh, something about having a light complexion."

Kari waved while blushing a little.

"After all, she is fair." Sera shrugged. "Anyway, you're staying here right? I mean the entire city thinks you're deleted from 'our kind'." She made some air quotes.

"Wait they do?"

"Yep." said Alice. "You were drunk during a 'infestation'."

"Right...wait? Does that mean I'm unemployed now?!"

"Yes."

"...FUCK!"

"Language around Kari! She's still learning!"

"Well excuse me, but learning that my job is gone is something I have a right to get upset about!" Lucy snapped.

"Well you should be happy, after all no more taxes right?"

"That's NOT the point!" she groaned. "If I've lost my job, that means I probably lost my house too if they think I got deleted. Knowing my damn landlord, he probably already has someone eyeing the place right now."

The women looked at each other while not understanding the problem at hand.

"I swear, if I had my way with this damn city, it'd be a free for all. Survival of the fittest."

"..." Kari shrugged before eating her breakfast again.

"Why don't you try to calm down?"

"I can't! I'm literally a nobody now!"

"Yet you're not sagging." muttered Rachel to Reimu.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She waved off. "By the way, you can stay with us if you want. I mean, this mansion is technically it's own separate dimension and well…"

"We can't get out." deadpanned Kami. "At all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple." Alice said. "When we got here the front door was wide open and when we turned around, it wasn't there. Meaning either this mansion is another dimension or we accidentally got eaten by some giant digimon and we're going to get deleted in the next...something years maybe?"

"I think the latter is too much." said Sera. "I mean the floor isn't covered in goo. That and I don't think that's possible."

Lucy paled in horror before running to the window, and saw nothing but a sea of pure blackness. 'Ok...this isn't that stupid Housemon crap!'

"Look on the bright side, now you have others to talk to while we're stuck. It's better than going insane from loneliness."

"And you won't starve." Kami said while eating her breakfast.

She turned around while looking a little paler than usual. "...I...I need to lie down…"

Kari pointed to her lap with a smile.

"No...on a couch."

She huffed and pointed to a tiny couch the size of an Agumon. "..."

"One that fits."

She shook her head and pointed to her lap again.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...fine." Lucy grumbled in defeat. She moved over before laying her head down and closed her eyes. 'I'm ready for someone to delete me now. At this point, my pride is gone.'

And cue Kari rubbing her hair like a cat.

'Scratch that, NOW my pride is gone.'

(Some time later)

"So, why don't you tell us what it was like working with Piedmon?"

"Terrible." Lucy grumbled while all of them were having tea and crumpets. "He kept on talking about those damn children like some kind of pedo. Ugh, and they say I'm sick."

"I never did trust that guy, but it's not like he'd be the only one. I ran into some Numemon who were slimier than usual." Alice shivered. "That's all I'm gonna say."

"Try meeting Angewomon that were snooty." grumbled Kami. "I had to eat one because they tried speaking in Shakespearean."

"Really?" Lucy said in surprise.

"Yep, and they were HORRIBLE at it!" She groaned. "They kept on saying shat and scat in place of they and thou. And this was from Romeo and Juliet!"

"Don't even bring her up." scowled Lucy. "Everything was working just fine with me when I had to deal with those damn Digidestined, but then that blond bimbo had to show up and ruin it all."

Kari pointed to her hair.

"Try not to say blind bimbo near Kari." Sera sighed. "She's a little self conscious about her hair. I mean one time she tried to scalp herself after a Lilymon call it dull. With her own hands might I add."

Kari turned away in embarrassment.

"Besides, not all of them are like that." smirked Rachel. "Some of them can get pretty naughty."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "How naughty?"

"One time I got her to let a pack of Goblimon into an orgy with a Seadramon even wanting in."

"...ok? And how was that even naughty?"

"She was the one moaning for more while I watched. She hogged all of them by herself. Greedy slut."

"..." 'Ok, way more extreme than me. I at least try to avoid Seadramons and the like, I mean their dicks are HUGE!'

"The only saving grace was getting to fuck an Ogremon, so it wasn't a total loss."

"Fun fact." Reimu said while eating a crumpet. "Due to our 'glitchiness', our bodies expel the unwanted data after our fucking. So no unwanted eggs, I mean really, why ruin our figures when we're already hot? Am I right?"

Lucy looked at her with envy while admitting to herself that it was cool. "So who's a virgin still?"

That got all of them to instantly look at Alice who blinked and frowned.

"Hey that's not true! One time I gave a Gabumon a pity handjob."

"But did he actually stick it in?"

"...no."

"Then it doesn't count." Kami laughed.

Alice huffed. "Jerks!"

"Wait, you mean even miss quiet here got lucky?" Lucy pointed to Kari who nodded. "Alright, who was it?"

"Oh that." Rachel smiled. "She got lucky by having a good makeout and bed session with a Kazemon. She was moaning for months."

Kari blushed and covered her face, although a smirk was shown in between the fingers.

"Wait? Aren't they dickless?"

"This one was a hermaphrodite, with two dicks."

Lucy whistled at that. "Damn, that's pretty good for a first time."

"So who was your first?" asked Alice with a huff. "And don't lie!"

"Heh, well I don't mean to brag, but it was an innocent little Gatomon." smirked Lucy. "Little thing was naive to sex, so I went ahead and introduced her to it. By the time I was done, she was nothing but a slut begging to suck any dick she could find."

"So it was the Angewomon that beat you?" She asked. "Or another Gotomon that you seem to be fixated on. I mean really, you keep on talking about that line like you were their stalker or something."

Lucy blushed in anger hearing that. "It was a different one!"

"Yeah, and I'm a Lillymon~" she teased with a smug grin on her face.

"I'm serious! If I had my way, that slut would have been licking my heels at the end and I wouldn't have wound up here!"

"Or the other way around." Reimu smirked while drinking her tea. "He he. Angewomon domination~"

"Don't mind her." Rachel sighed. "Reimu is a masochist for reverse corruption kinks, ever since she was jumped by an Ophanimon two years ago."

"Hey! Don't go spouting off that stuff when she doesn't need to know about it."

"Well you're drooling on the table."

Reimu looked at the table and blushed. "You didn't see that!"

Lucy sighed while drinking her tea, which was not cold. 'These girls are ok with me.'

"So what's your kink?" asked Sera with a grin. "I personally love lactation and wedding dresses."

"Oh? Maybe I don't want to say." smirked Lucy.

"Come on, tell us." huffed Alice. "We won't judge."

"You first."

"Ha! I'm into breast expansion!"

"And?"

"That's it. I love seeing breasts getting bigger."

"...lame."

"OI!"

"I enjoy women with long legs." smiled Reimu. "Long, flawless, smooth legs."

"I enjoy shotacon." said Rachel. "And bondage."

"I enjoy ass expansion." Kami smirked. "And that's the only clean kink I'm willing to tell you~"

Kari looked at Lucy and shrugged. "..."

"She's not sure yet."

"Seriously? If she fucked a fairy with two dicks, that should give her plenty to decide on."

"She's not that well versed." Rachel sighed. "Kari is the youngest sister and the most inexperienced. Although she does secretly read porn on Angewomons getting funky."

Kari blushed and started chopping down on her crumpets like a Veemon.

"So tell us your kinks." smirked Alice. "After all we all told you ours, so it's only fair to hear your dark kinks~"

"Fine, I enjoy seeing those in front of me being broken down into my personal slaves." chuckled Lucy. "Seeing them turn into nothing more than a toy all to please me gets me eager to watch them crawl on the ground and call me mistress."

"Sadist." They all groaned. "So BORING!"

"What do you mean?!"

"We ALL do that." Reimu grumbled. "It's a Ladydevimon trait, not an individual kink."

"Yeah, we mean a fetish that's special to you and not something any of us don't already enjoy." spoke Sera.

"I...Um…"

Kari shook her head.

"Just tell us YOUR kink, not our species kink." Rachel said sternly. "Or are you just a stereotype?"

"Watch it, or else I'll give you something to see, and it'll be my heel shoved right in your head."

"Just tell us the fetish." deadpanned Alice. "Or no more crumpets."

"Fine fine. If I had to be honest…I've always had an interest in something kinky and forbidden, but it's not something I've run into that often. It's watching family members fuck each other."

All six women looked at her like she was crazy before moving their chairs to the farthest corner of the room.

"OI! Get back here!" she snapped. "You wanted to know so damn much, and when I say it, you all act like I'M the weirdo? Who the hell gets off on wedding dresses? That's the weird thing."

"No it's not! I like wedding dresses, and so did the Weddingmons I bedded!" snapped Sera. "Plus your kink is too dark! Like LILITHMON dark!"

"Oh please, bondage is no different than what our species is known for. Tight leather, high heels, zippers, and oh yeah, chains. Oh yes, she doesn't sound like a stereotype at ALL." spoke Lucy pointing to Rachel. "And you called me boring."

"Well…ok I get your point, but incest? That's something we don't do for obvious reasons, it's not practical."

"It's practically interesting!"

"Not when it's a father and son or daughter and father...ugh."

"I said I liked seeing it, that doesn't mean I'd do it myself." scoffed Lucy before standing up. "I'm going for a walk on my own."

Kari got up and held her hand. "..."

"Alone."

"..." she tilted her head innocently.

Lucy took her hand and walked out with a frown before slamming the door shut behind her. "Hypocrite bitches."

(Later on)

Lucy grumbled while getting lost in the maze of hallways, all the while noticing she was in the bath house, full of large pools of steaming hot water. "Fuck this suit, I'm getting in to soak away all this stress."

As she undressed, she didn't notice that a large tray of cookies were being placed by an obscured figure, as they also undressed and went into the pool.

"If I'm lucky I'll wake up from this stupid nightmare." Lucy muttered while entering the pool, only to see Kari sitting right next to her, naked and relaxing.

"..." she smiled before looking at Lucy and smiled.

….AH!"

SPLASH!

"When did you get in here?!"

She pointed to Lucy and made a pair of 'legs' with her left hand.

"You followed me?!"

Kari nodded.

"Why? I said I wanted to be alone."

She pointed to Lucy and tried to do some sign language.

"...eh?"

Kari grumbled before hugging Lucy and then looked at her with puppy eyes.

'She's not helping my blood levels!' thought Lucy pushing Kari back. "Don't even try it."

Kari huffed while grabbing a bar of soap and began washing Lucy's under boobs.

"Hey! I said buzz off!" she backed up.

Only for the woman to move closer to Lucy.

Lucy moved away, but found out that Kari kept following her like a moth. "Get away you creep!"

She smirked before moving closer to Lucy and washed her breasts with a tender set of hands.

'WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?!' thought Lucy before grabbing the soap bar and threw it while shoving Kari away. "Get away from me or I'll drown you in one of these!"

Kari blinked before pouting and nodded.

Lucy sighed while resting back in the water, only to notice that Kari was washing her hair with a bottle of conditioner.

"..."

She frowned at this while Kari kept on washing her hair. "You're not gonna leave are you?"

She nodded with a devious smile.

"Why?"

She shrugged before washing Lucy's ass.

"Watch those hands or I rip them off."

Kari chuckled before washing Lucy's face.

And cue the soap getting into her eyes. "AH! My eyes!"

(A month later)

Lucy grumbled while laying naked in a large pile of naked 'glitches' as they were busy sleeping in the same bed together, making her overheat like crazy.

It also didn't help that the sisters TRY and either act like loving wives or just annoy her like crazy. It was random for her.

'I swear if this wasn't the only bed here I'd just sleep on the floor.' Lucy thought while sweat went down her face like rain. 'I can't stop sweating!'

That was when she got squished between six sets of breasts.

'Damn it, if I don't get out and cool off I'll pass out!' she thought before moving her hand out to try and shake them awake.

Only for them to remain asleep as the breasts kept on squishing her.

'AHHH!' she thought gritting her teeth before she started to wriggle around and began to slide out from between them and fell out of the bed with a gasp. "Oh thank god, I need some cold water before I get heat stroke."

Only for Kami's lower half to land on top of Lucy.

CRASH!

Head to pussy first.

"Mmmmm!" She yelled while getting sucked into the moist hole. 'Oh shit!'

"ZZZZZZ!"

'Get off!' Lucy grabbed it and shoved it off before rolling away and scooted away from the bed while drenched in sweat. 'Why is it so hot in here and I'm the only one sweating up a storm?'

As she looked around, she noticed Kari staring at her with a twisted grin as she pointed to her pussy and beckoned her over.

'What the?' Lucy frowned and stood up before shaking her head and left the room as she went to the kitchen and started to splash cold water on her face making her sigh in relief. "This is insane. I can't stay another week with them. I need to try and find a way out of here, or at the very least get real clothes." she looked at the suit and scoffed. "I feel like an idiot with my regular leather outfit. Not to mention my cowl and chain."

As she walked to the door, she noticed a large door with the words '_Closet of Kinks_' on it.

"..." she shook her head. "None of my business."

But the temptation grew stronger as Lucy contemplated wearing a new costume that matched her preferred kinks, just so she can show off to the 'hypocrites' that mocked her kink.

"Then again...one little peak couldn't hurt. After all, if it's unlocked, it's on them for not keeping it locked incase of strangers."

Creak.

She opened the door and saw a large runway with millions of costumes hanging on invisible threads. "Woah." she walked inside and looked around. "This place is like some kind of warehouse." 'And it's all mine~'

(Later on)

"Mmmm...which one, which one?" Lucy mused while looking at all the costumes. "Maid outfit or harem dancer? Hmmm…" she rubbed her chin. "Nah, too overused."

She threw them away before looking at more clothing, although she didn't notice the faces plastered onto them with faces of terror and anguish.

"I need something I can work with." Lucy muttered before seeing a pink apron. "No." She then grabbed a bathing suit. "No." She grabbed a chicken suit. "No way."

(Several choices later)

Lucy kept on looking at costumes as she found two good ones, a sexy bunny girl outfit and a Angewomon attire. "Mmmm."

"_Ahhhhh!_" screamed one of the faces on the costumes. "_Ahhhhh!_"

Lucy blinked while noticing the faces and jumped in horror.

"_Ahhhh!_"

"_The pain!_"

"_Delete us!_"

"_Ahhhh!_"

'What the fuck?!' She thought as Kari walked in and smiled at her.

"_Not her! Ahhhhh!_"

Kari chuckled before grabbing one of the faces and ripped it off as the attire transformed into a now deteriorating Gatomon with its core floating around her right hand. "..."

Lucy blinked while looking intrigued. "So...your fetish is transforming digimon into...clothes?"

She nodded with a grin.

"..." 'Didn't expect that.'

Kari placed a finger to her lips. "Hush."

'Creepy.' she shivered. "So you get off on that, but you somehow find incest worst?"

She shrugged before pointing to a bunny suit and pointed to Lucy.

"I'm not wearing it."

Kari cocked her head in confusion.

"All I did was come in here to see what looked good, and I'm just gonna stop."

She nodded before pointing to a black bikini with a large dildo attached to it along with a large bib and onesie.

"...what?"

She chuckled while Lucy recalled what those are for.

"Wait...those are incest attire? You want me to…"

Kari blushed a little while nodding as Lucy started to imagine her making this Angewomon clone her 'obedient daughter'.

"So you're fine with my kink now? Make up your mind!"

Kari laughed while making a heart with her hands and bobbed her head at Lucy.

"...ok." She walked away. "You're TOO confusing!" 'I can't get a read on her.'

Kari chuckled before grabbing the clothes and ran after her.

(With the sisters)

And tackled Lucy to the ground while her sisters were busy prepping up their bodies with yoga, naked.

"Hey!"

She pointed to the bikini while licking her lips.

"Looks like Kari wants to play with you." Rachel chuckled. "About time, we were wondering how long we have to wait to play with you."

"I told you I didn't say to fuck me."

"In an emotional point of view." Sera smirked. "Not physically. Plus, I'm going to say it, we like you. A lot."

Lucy blinked in silence and befuddlement. "What?"

"You heard her." Kami groaned. "We LIKE you. Why would we keep you well fed and clothed in this mansion if we HATED you?"

"Plus you wanted to be fucked." Alice smiled. "And to be fucked properly, you needed to be loved."

"Thus." said Reimu. "Keeping you with us. Plus you liked being with us, the glitches, when you could've just left out the windows or something stupid."

Lucy looked stupefied while that logic deeper into her brain. 'The windows! Fuck me I didn't even think about those!'

Kari smiled before kissing Lucy on the lips.

'EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!'

"Aw." huffed Sera. "She took the first kiss, and didn't share it."

"I call next!" called Alice.

"No me!" Kami frowned.

"Me." Rachel chuckled.

"I'll kiss her nipples~" Reimu panted with lust.

"Only if I kiss her meaty ass." Sera smirked while they moved closer and closer to the shocked Lucy.

"H-Hey wait up a sec! You all have a problem with what I get off on, and you expect me to just fuck you?"

They looked at each other before moving back. "Maybe you're right."

Lucy got up and frowned. "The only way you fuck me is by my terms, and let's just say you all haven't even scratched the tip of the iceberg."

Rachel pondered before saying. "What are your terms Lucy?"

"Much better." She said with a sigh of contentment. "First off, you get over what I get off of. If you all have your weird little kinks, then you can get use to mine."

"Understable. Continue."

"Second, don't act crazy. I'm very confused about all of your intentions."

Alice glared at Sera. "That was all her. She thought that acting like crazy tsunderes would make you less dense."

"Well sorry for trying." She huffed. "Blame the glitches for that one, and sorry Lucy for that, not one of my best ideas in the long run."

Lucy deadpanned at the woman. "You think."

"Yeah...continue." Sera blushed in embarrassment and looked at her feet.

"Third, don't act creepy." She looked at Kari. "Especially you."

Kari blushed sheepishly.

"Fourth," she smirked. "I'm going to fuck you all, but in my own way. And the best way to do that is if I have something that fits my style."

"I understand." Rachel nodded. "We can give you the appropriate costume, and toys."

"All I need is something that looks like my usual clothes, the ones all Ladydevimon wear. Have anything like that?"

Kari nodded. "Reimu, please get it."

"Alright." She said while walking towards a closet and pulled out a black victorian dress with a tight black corset that sported several long black tentacles and a large tree sized dildo near the front. "Here it is, the master dress."

"Hmmm, I think I can work with that."

"The tentacles also work as dildos." Rachel smirked. "And there's a hidden device on the left nipple."

Reimu pressed a gold button as a pair of vacuums appeared from the chest. "These are for sucking or reversing milk, sperm or just making a large penetration in our anuses, your choice."

"Perfect. Alright girls, here's what's going to happen. I'll be using this, and all of you will get fucked, but not at once. I'll be in control when it happens, so go about your days like usual. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." All five said while Kari nodded.

"By the way." Rachel said. "Might I suggest the bathroom, that way we don't get sweaty on the bed."

Lucy walked over to the girl and cupped her cheeks. "What did I just say? You'll get fucked when and where I say, or do I have to start handing out early punishments?"

Rachel nodded. "You're the boss, mistress."

"Good girl." she let go before giving Rachel a slap on the ass making her jump and went over to grab the clothing. "I'll go try this on for testing, you all should get some rest, because starting tomorrow, you're going to feel what a real Ladydevimon can do." she smirked with her fang showing before exiting the room.

Kari smiled before Rachel sighed.

"Well, at least we got her to like us." She looked at the girls. "Now sisters, remember, don't forget that while she's the mistress of our bodies, she's still the servant to our hearts. And once she's vulnerable, we strike and exact equal punishment~"

"Ok." The four smirked evilly as Kari licked her lips with lust.

"After all, we might be glitches but we are also Ladydevimon and we love to make our prey suffer, in unusual ways that is~"

They chuckled at this while Lucy thought about all the fun she's going to have.

(Later)

The girls were out and about the mansion doing their own thing while the camera focused on Alice who was in the kitchen having cereal.

'Yum.' She thought with a sigh. 'Coco Puffs.'

That's when she felt a hand land on her shoulder with someone near her ear.

"Morning there short stuff."

Alice blinked. "Can't you see I'm eating?"

"Yes, and I'm here to change that." whispered Lucy before giving Alice's ear a lick making her shiver while the hand trailed down near her chest.

"Oh...just wait until I'm don-ooooh~"

"Wrong." Lucy smirked. "Today's your turn, so come with me~"

"B-But my coco puffs-"

"Now."

"Nooooo!" she let out before finding her chest grabbed and squeezed hard. "Ah!"

"Are you talking back to me? Sounds like someone's ready for a punishment."

"But I'm hung-ooooh~" she moaned while her nipples were pulled.

"You can have my dildo, now come with me."

"A-Alright." Alice gulped while getting dragged away while Kami stretched and did a sun salutation pose.

"Ah! Much better."

(Bedroom)

Alice gulped while sucking on a thick black dildo as Lucy was using the corset's tentacles to penetrate her anus all at once. "Nom...nom..."

"Come now little sister, you can suck better than that."

She kept on sucking, with more force, while the tentacles kept on ramming into her body, causing her pussy to come in her black bloomers. "Mmm."

"Don't forget to use your tongue like a good little slut." Lucy smirked while Alice used her tongue. "Faster."

"Mmmm." She moaned before cumming again. 'Big~'

Lucy rubbed and squeezed her breasts with a hum while one tentacle rubbed her own slit. 'This is hot.'

As this was happening, the dildo began to grow bigger until it released some orange goo into Alice's mouth.

"Mmmmm~" 'Cookie dough flavored sperm~'

Lucy smirked seeing Alice's horny smile. "Come now, don't let any of it make a mess."

Alice gulped down the sperm while the tentacles began to hit a sweet spot as she came even more. "Mmmmmm~"

'What a horny slut.' she chuckled. "Tell me, how did big sis's cum taste?"

"Mmmm." She moaned while more sperm rushed down her throat. "Mmmm~"

"Want me to fill up your empty womb?"

She nodded while pulling her mouth off and tried hard to clean up the goo.

Lucy moved her dildo towards the pussy before ramming it in and bobbed it with the steam power of a pistol.

"Oooooh~!"

"How does this big dick feel?"

"Good!"

"Want me to fill you up?"

"Yes~!" Alice moaned while the tentacles went into her mouth. "Mmmm!"

Lucy thrusted hard and with conviction while her slit became extremely wet. "What a slutty little sister you really are."

"Mmmmm~" Alice moaned while getting penetrated from both sides as Lucy added more power behind each thrust. 'This is better than I expected.'

This kept on going for five more hours as both were bathed in juices and unbridled lust, each time becoming more excited than the last.

All this occurred as the other sisters listened on from the closed bedroom door.

"Wow, she's not holding anything back."

"Yep." Kami nodded while eating some chips. "And to think she did that to you Rachel while bound to a wall."

"Hey, remind me and it'll make me jealous."

"I still can't believe I got fucked in the anus." muttered Reimu. "I was hoping for my mouth, my snakes are hungry."

"Anyway." said Sera. "Should we crash the party or wait?"

"If we crash it, she might punish us."

"True."

Kari nodded while holding a large dildo in her hands as she masturbated to herself.

"So we wait? Boring." muttered Kami. "I rather just bust in instead of listening to Alice getting fucked."

Rachel sighed. "Be patient, otherwise we might all end up tied up and left there all night…..actually nevermind, let's do it."

"Eh?" Reimu blinked. "Ok, but should we smash the door open or use Darkness Wave on it?"

"Anything."

(On the other side of the door)

"Come on you little slut! Moan for more!"

"Ooooh~" Alice moaned as Lucy was fucked in the nipples by the tentacles.

"More!"

"OOOOOH!"

"I can't hear you!"

"OOOOOOOOH~!"

CRASH!

And cue a wave of dark energy sending the bedroom door flying into the other side of the room with a loud crash.

"What was that?!" growled Lucy in annoyance.

And cue the sisters jumping onto the bed while pulling Lucy into their bosoms and said at once. "Take us~"

Kari smiled while shoving her dildo tip into Lucy's mouth. "...~"

'CRAP! They're too horny!' Lucy thought while gagging from the dildo.

"Damn it!" Alice huffed. "I was getting into it!"

"Come on 'big sis', it's not fair to leave us out of the loop~" teased Sera.

"Besides." Reimu smiled. "You still have to satisfy all of us, I mean you only fucked me a week ago."

"You never got to me." Kami smirked. "Or Kari."

"And you only creampied me." Rachel said while licking her lips. "Just hearing you fuck her is enough to make me moist."

Lucy groaned while the dildo went down her throat.

"Come on big sis, fuck us too~" they said with lust while Lucy felt compelled to answer their requests.

She pushed the dildo out and grinned darkly. "You really want me to fuck you all?"

They nodded.

Lucy grinned. "Then get ready to be limp for the next few weeks."

The sisters licked their lips as the camera zooms away and reveals that the entire mansion wasn't a mansion at all….

But the cleavage of a sleeping Lilithmon, who turned on her black waterbed as she was in the nude.

"Zzzz." She snored while revealing the tattooed letters '_The End_' on her ass cheeks. "Dicks…"


	145. Adrien, Chloe, and Marinette

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Adrien, Chloe, and Marinette

Series: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Paris, France-

It was a quiet day in the city of love as there hasn't been a sighting of an akuma for days.

Although, it didn't help that we see Adrien watching Chloe from the shadows like a ninja. Which was weird as it sounded but in his mind, it was necessary.

It also doesn't help that both are in their hero forms and were so easy to spot in this bright sunny day due to the reflective attires.

'Where is Queen Bee going at this time?' Cat Noir thought while seeing the hero running across the rooftops. 'She should be with Ladybug if she trusted Chloe with the bee miraculous, but I don't see her anywhere.'

'Where is Ladybug?' She thought while not seeing Noir running in the shadows from below. 'I didn't see her on patrol...wait? Did she forget about me? Omg that's just rude, I'll give her a piece of my mind!'

Cat Noir raised an eyebrow while making sure he wasn't spotted by anyone around while racking his head. 'Ok, Ladybug must be nearby, otherwise Chloe couldn't have gotten the miraculous, but we beat the akuma in no time flat. Maybe she's just trying to give it back to her? But why would Ladybug run off instead of taking it right away? Unless…oh! She must be ready to change back and didn't wanna be seen. That makes sense.'

As they ran down the street, they noticed Ladybug heading towards a small bakery that Cat recognized to be where Marinette lived.

'There she is!' Chloe thought while zipping towards the building. 'I'll get you Ladybug!'

'Why would Ladybug come here...does she like crepes?' wondered Cat with a smile. 'Can't say I blame her, must wanna grab a snack on the way.'

Queen Bee landed on the ledge while Cat hid by the side and climbed up it before landing behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, making her yelp and turn with surprise.

"Hey, something tells me you didn't stop by for scones." he teased making her frown.

"Knock it off, like I would have any carbs right now." She huffed. "And what are you doing here Cat Noir?"

"Following a mouse, duh."

"I'm a bee!"

"Yet you were as quiet as one."

"Wait...were you following me?" she crossed her arms. "I knew you were a cat, but not some creep."

"Oh? Is that why you happened to be following m'lady?" he countered making her stiffen up and look away. "You know if you wanted to give the miraculous back to her, she could just come by and pick it up from you when she was good and ready right?"

"What? I'm not giving this back." She frowned. "Knowing her, she might keep it when the situation needs it. I just know it, but more importantly, I'm here because she forgot to meet me on patrol."

"Well after the akuma, she does need a chance to recharge."

"Without telling her partner? Omg, what is she? A slob?" She frowned. "Even I would tell when I need to change."

"I said recharge, and I'm pretty sure past experience says otherwise." he remarked twirling his staff.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes before hearing some footsteps. "Hide, she might not want to see you."

"You mean Marrinete? I'm her perrrfect friend."

"Enough with the cat puns!"

Step step step step.

"Ladies first."

She groaned before grabbing the edge of the ledge and held on along with Cat. Both heard a groan and kept quiet.

"Man, I thought I'd never make it back here."

Queen Bee and Cat Noir looked at each other and peeked over the edge while seeing Marinette sitting on the chair.

"For a second I thought for sure Chloe was gonna see me. Now that would have been awkward."

They looked confused before seeing a kwami floating next to the girl.

"That's true, although I think you should've given her a heads up, Chloe is a bit of a sensitive soul when it comes to punctuation."

"I know Tikki." sighed Marinette with Cat Noir's eyes widened in shock since he recognized Tikki with Queen Bee confused.

"Hey, that thing looks familiar. Kind of like a-"

"Kwami." Cat finished without looking away.

"Yeah...wait what?"

"It's a kwami, and the one that allowed me to become Mister Bug that one time, but what is it doing with Marinette?"

"Maybe trying to ask for fashion tips? I mean look at it, it's naked."

"All Kwami are like that." he deadpanned before starting to notice the dots in his head. 'If Tikki's here, Ladybug must be inside, but then where...wait...no way! It can't be!'

Marinette sighed while looking at her phone. "Maybe I should've asked for the bee miraculous. It is dangerous to leave it to anyone."

"Just give her a chance, she'll make a great hero."

"I-"

"OMG!" spoke Queen Bee, finally putting it together as she revealed herself, making Marinette and Tikki turn with shock. "Marinette is-"

"SHHH!" spoke Cat quickly jumping up and covering her mouth while looking at Marinette with an awkward smile and chuckle. "Uh...this can be explained, really."

She looked at them in shock before doing the one thing that should be used at a time like this.

CRASH!

Fainted as the chair went backwards onto the floor.

"Marinette!" Cat ran over to check on her while Tikki gulped with Queen Bee looking flummoxed.

"Dupain-Cheng...this whole time…Ladybug? I….wait, did you know this whole time?"

"Well no." He sweatdropped. "To be fair, I didn't even consider her a possible candidate...I feel so stupid."

"The biggest hero in all of Paris, and she's been my classmate this whole time?!" gaped Queen Bee with Tikki floating over.

"Please Chloe, don't say that so loud. Someone might hear."

"Like us?" Queen Bee frowned. "WHY didn't you say anything?!"

"I'm obligated to keep my users identity a secret, although I was hoping she told someone instead of being well...a teenager." Tikki sweatdropped.

Cat looked down at Marinette while feeling like an idiot for not noticing sooner. The hair, voice, body frame, all of it. 'The girl I've been in love with has been so close, and I didn't even notice.'

"Ugh!" Queen Bee grumbled in embarrassment. "And to think I was this close to…"

'To think the girl I liked…'

"Marrying her/was my bride." Both said out loud before they turned and pointed at the other in shock.

Tikki's eyes widened before ducking down.

"What did you just say?!"

"I could ask you that."

"You talk first cat boy!" frowned Queen Bee. "Did you just call Ladybug your bride?"

"Well…uh...technically speaking, by bride, I meant in my dreams." he clarified before frowning. "But what do you mean by marrying her?"

"Well…" she huffed. "If you looked at my account you would've known that if I had the chance, I would propose to Ladybug, no matter what gender they are. Really, she's the perfect bride for me, and not selfish or a snob."

"First off, I don't know what account you mean since I'm not psychic, and second, that's kinda ironic." he remarked leaning on his staff.

"What is?"

"You wanting a girl who is a complete opposite of what you are. You know, the bossy yelling type."

"Like she would date a blond jester with a tail. Like, look at you, that black is so last year."

Cat Noir frowned before looking back at Marinette and sighed. "Look, let's worry about this later on. If anyone sees us up here, they might suspect something. Which means NO telling anyone what we found out, alright?"

"Fine, but I'm not losing to you, pussy noir." She smirked.

"Same with you, princess of pollen."

"Hey!"

Tikki gulped. 'This isn't good. Not good at all.' she saw the two move off the ledge and turned to Marinette before nudging her. "Marinette, Marinette wake up."

"Ugh….."

"Oh man, she's going to freak when she wakes up."

"Ugh…" Marinette slowly got up before noticing that she was temporarily blind due to the impact with the ground. "Huh...what's going on?"

Tikki sighed while slowly looking worried. "Marinette are you ok?"

"Why is the world dark?"

"Um…" 'This is going to be hard to explain.'

(Later on)

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah." Tikki chuckled nervously. "They were here, and they kinda...saw you."

She panicked while scratching her hair like crazy. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! My secret identities out! And Chloe's one of the people who knows about it!"

"Marinette, please calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! The most social teen in Paris knows my identity and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?!"

"She's not that social."

"She has over a thousand viewers!" She yelled while pulling her hair. "And now that she knows, she could make me do who knows what! Oh gosh, this is the worst day ever!"

"Well look on the bright side, I'm sure Cat Noir can help keep her from saying anything. He did make sure to tell her not to tell anyone before they left."

The hero took some deep breaths and slumped onto her bed. "I don't know Tikki, he might forget…ugh! I hope that's the ONLY thing that came out of my blind stupor!"

'Yeah, better not tell her about the marriage bit.' thought Tikki as Marinette covered her head with the pillow.

"Maybe I should just skip school tomorrow."

"Marinette! Don't do that, you need an education."

"Not when my social and literal life is at an end!"

"Just go to school, Chloe night not have even blogged about your identity."

"And if she has? All it takes is one slip up and everyone will know."

"Then you face it head on."

"..." she looked at the kwami and sighed. "Fine, but if I'm mocked or kicked out of school, I'm blaming you."

'Oh boy.'

(Next day)

Marinette looked down as she walked down the street. 'Ok...I don't see any flyers, or newspapers. Maybe it's a slow acting report or something?'

As she got to the school, she noticed...it was perfectly normal. Not a speck of slander or mediocrity to be seen.

'...ok, now I'm very confused.' she looked around. 'I figured people would be swarming me. I guess Chloe really didn't say anything.'

That was when she noticed Adrien right near her locker, holding a bouquet of roses in his hands.

He looked at Marinette and smiled. "For you."

She blushed at the sight of the roses. "Um…"

"I have some more outside if you want."

She turned bright red while her mind was racing a mile a second. 'R-R-Roses for me?!'

"Yep." He moved closer to the girl and handed her the roses. "For a very good friend that needs some loving."

And cue her logic cracking in her head.

'What's going on?!' Marinette thought in shock. "I-I...um…"

He placed a hand over the girl's right shoulder and pinned her to the wall. "So Marinette, I heard you were into me, is that right?" 'Play it cool, the lessons from Plagg have to work...I hope.'

"W-W-W-What?" she let out in a squeak with wide eyes. 'How did he find out!?'

He moved his eyebrows in a sexy manner. "If you're into me, I suggest you squeak out a response. I'm kinda in a hurry."

"A-A hurry…?"

"Yeah, to plan the eventual honeymoon. Can't be too careful you know, lover girl." 'I hope I'm saying that right.'

And cue Marinette passing out on the floor making Adrien panic.

"Marinette! Damn it Plagg!" he grumbled crouching down. "Marinette, come on Marinette, wake up."

"Ugh…"

"Oh man, I knew those lines were cheesy." he facepalmed before Alya ran over with concern.

"Marinette? Marinette! What happened Adrien?"

"I just...gave her some roses and smoothed talked with her." He admitted. "And then she passed out during the honeymoon line."

"..."

"Don't laugh, I worked hard on those pickup lines."

"Ok, we'll talk about that later, right now I'm taking her to the nurse to rest up."

He nodded while the two picked Marinette up and carefully walked to the nurses office as Chloe looked from behind a corner with a frown as Sabrina looked confused.

"Damn it, he almost had her." She grumbled. "I better step up my game."

"Chloe? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Right now we need to come up with a plan to get Marinette to hang out with us."

"Really?" spoke Sabrina in surprise. "You mean, as a friend?"

"Yes. I've had some time to think about it." she remarked crossing her arms. "I'm willing to give her a chance, but we need a way to do it when she's alone."

"Well that's a good thing." Sabrina admitted. "You deserve more friends." 'And less enemies.'

"Well of course, I am the best fashionista here after all." She said with a smirk. "Now come, I have work to do."

(Later)

Marinette stared at her desk while trying to question whether what happened earlier was real or a daydream. 'Did he say honeymoon? But it was so real…'

Needless to say, she was preoccupied as Chloe walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dupain-Cheng, a word."

"Huh? What?" She turned to Chloe and tensed up.

"I need to speak to you after school."

"Um…."

"It's important." She said before adding. "And please, don't be late."

Marinette gulped as Chloe walked away, only to turn to her with a smile.

"By the way, your figure is perfect for a bride, don't let your family business affect that figure of yours." She said before walking away.

Marinette blushed hearing that with Alya raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, I must be losing it. Did Chloe, our Chloe, just give a compliment?"

"I...I think so."

"Well that's odd. I mean she's as mad as a hornet."

"Yeah...a hornet he he he…." 'Is she trying to flatter me or blackmail me?!'

"What do you think she wants?"

"No idea." Marinette shook her head. 'Probably wants to make a list of what she wants me to do as Ladybug, or just to embarrass me.'

"Want me to stick around in case she tries something?"

"No, I'm good Alya."

"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I am, just make sure Adrien doesn't...surprise me again."

"Alright, but if you need me I'm a yell away." Alya said with a smile and a thumbs up that seemed to brighten the room with positivity.

"Thanks Alya." 'I hope this isn't going to bite me in the butt.'

(Later on)

Marinette walked out of the school while looking kinda nervous. She spotted Chloe and Sabrina at the entrance and steeled herself to walk over.

She looked an smirked. "Ah, Dupain-Cheng. Glad you could make it."

"Just tell me what you want Chloe."

She looked at the back of her palm. "That's simple really, but first, Sabrina. The box."

Sabrina walked towards Marinette and showed her a purple box.

"Open it."

The hero looked at it with suspicion. "Why? What's in it?"

"Just open it, it's not rigged."

She sighed before opening it, to reveal a silver encrusted diamond ring. "W-W-"

"Congratulations, you're now a Bourgeois." Chloe smiled.

"W…..W…..What?!"

"You heard me, you're a Bourgeois." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Really, I got the right measurements and gemstone just for you. Anyway, you must accept it, I mean it wasn't cheap you know."

"W-W-W-What….Why?!" gawked Marinette. "Why would...this...and...huh?!"

"Because." Chloe snapped her fingers as Sabrina gave her a top hat and wore it. "You're my bride."

Marinette shook her head with a red face. "Chloe, you know what I mean."

"And you heard me. I'm just staking my claim like how my parents did it."

"Chloe, that's not what I mean. Look, can you and I have some alone time?"

She sighed. "Sabrina, leave. I'll be with you to talk about the band."

"Right Chloe." Sabrina walked away with Marinette looking at Chloe with a firm expression.

"Chloe, be serious. I heard about...you know, so just be honest. You wanna blackmail me, or at least use it in someway, right?"

"No." She said firmly. "I'm not even thinking about that. I'm just thinking of the wedding bells and the reception cake."

"Stop!" blushed Marinette before taking a deep breath. "Look, this doesn't make sense. I thought you liked Adrien."

"Oh, I do."

"Then why the wedding with me?"

"Simple, I'm marrying you due to my conviction of marrying Ladybug. Plus you are bride material for a Bourgeois, like yours truly." She said with a smile. "As for the miraculous, Pollen and I are on good terms if you must know, even got a wedding dress planned out for y-"

"Not that! I mean where's all these feelings coming from?!"

"Oh! Well isn't it obvious? Did you really think I was just a fan of Ladybug? There was way more to it than that." she smirked.

"But you and I, have hardly ever been on good terms. Like that time you blamed me for taking your bracelet." reminded Marinette.

"Water under the bridge." She waved off. "Plus I've grown up a little."

'Yeah no.'

"Plus I'm trying to improve my life, that also includes finding the proper lover, meaning you fit the bill." Chloe chuckled. "Plus all marriages are just relationships that stem from either good matches or...very bad ones. Anyway, you want the wedding after graduation or when you turn thirty?"

"Neither!" Marinette spread her arms. "Chloe, we're not even adults! I'm pretty sure that's not allowed."

"My daddy could easily help make it official, at least on paper. We could just come out and reveal it after we turn legal."

"But...But if you like Adrien, how would that work out?"

"Mmmm." She pulled out her phone and texted something. "Note to self, make sure to add multi marriage to the official papers."

'Is she serious?!' thought Marinette with her jaw dropping while Chloe smirked.

"So shall we go hang out at my place? I can have the chef whip up some wonderful snacks for us."

"I-I-"

"Great." Chloe said while giving her an invitation. "Don't be late, the band is being paid by the hour."

Marinette looked at it as Chloe walked away. "..." 'WHAT'S GOING ON?!'

(Later on)

The hero groaned while walking down the street towards the Bourgeois residence. 'Gah! Why am I even going to...Chloe's house?!'

"Marinette, are you alright?" whispered Tikki from the pouch.

"No, I'm getting marriage proposals from Chloe!"

"Well, at least she didn't expose you right?"

"This is ten times worse!" she cried out. "What am I gonna do Tikki?"

She pondered for a bit before seeing Adrien walking over to Marinette and smiled.

"Hey Marinette. Listen, about what happened earlier."

Her face turned bright red and started stuttering.

'Crap, I gotta try and fix this.' "Look, I'm sorry for coming on too strong. I was...I was just really nervous and got some bad advice from a friend."

She kept on stuttering while Adrien internally groaned.

"Anyway." He said. "I just wanted to say that if you wanted to marry me, in the future I mean. Like after I get my father's approval and blessings? Is that ok?"

'AHHHHH!' and like that she stumbled/ran past him.

"Marinette!" he called out as she rounded the corner before groaning. "Plagg! Your advice isn't working! It's only making things worse."

"Aw come on now, back in the early days, girls would go nuts over that kind of proposal."

"We aren't cavemen!"

"I mean the Victorian era, really they had more class than you." Plagg deadpanned. "Plus you did it too soon, you need to reel her in like a fish, not flambé her like a half baked swiss sandwich."

Adiren groaned at that.

"You better go after her, or she might get swooned by the insect." Plagg pointed in the direction the creation user went. "So hurry or you might become the flower girl."

Adrien groaned and took off while Marinette was in a panic on where she went while nearly crashing into people as Tikki had to hold on.

"Marinette calm down!"

"I can't!" She whispered. "I can't!"

BANG!

And cue her crashing into the hotel's front doors with a loud crash.

"OW!" she stumbled back and held her forehead. "Ow…."

That was when a doorman opened the door.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" He asked as if he was expecting someone important.

"Uh...yes?"

He bowed and opened the doors. "The young mistress is waiting in the grand suite, mind the loud music. Jagged Stone is playing his music right now."

"Jagged Stone?"

"Yes, something about him and the Kitty Section collaborating for a 'wedding' rehearsal or something like that."

And cue her going into mental overload.

"Shall I see you inside?"

"Uh….." she let out, going still as a statue.

"I shall take that as a yes." He said while dragging her inside.

'Oh boy.' Tikki thought. 'This isn't good.'

(At the suite)

Bing.

"We arrived." The doorman said while the elevator doors opened.

Marinette looked in and saw a massive party with Jagged Stone and the Kitty Section, in fancy tuxedos and yellow dresses, playing a jazzy version of the wedding march. 'Oh no, I'm not sure I can handle all of this without keeping it together.'

As she looked around, she noticed all her friends there having fun while Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

'Ok calm down, this has to be a joke...right?'

"Ah, glad you could make it Marinette."

She turned and saw Chloe, wearing a black and yellow dress with a veil hanging across her face with a golden crown.

"I was wondering if you would show up, this is OUR wedding rehearsal after all."

Marinette shook her head and looked at Chloe firmly. "Chloe, can we talk in private?"

"Why? We have the rest of my extended family here to look at you." She then leaned in. "They came all the way from Russia to see you."

"I mean it Chloe."

"You sure?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

She looked at her and sighed before dragging her to a corner. "What is it?"

"Chloe, this is getting out of hand. Especially when I think you just like the idea of me being Ladybug." she whispered. "We've never gotten along, not once, but now that you know my secret you're suddenly wanting to do all THIS?"

"Yep." She simply said. "And it's not out of hand, I mean look at the guests, it should have been over a thousand, but that would be over the limit."

"Chloe, that's not love, it's obsession." frowned Marinette. "If you didn't find out, things wouldn't have changed. It's not me you like, it's Ladybug, which is wrong. How would you feel if I didn't like you, but I had a crush on Queen Bee? It wouldn't be right because it's just liking a persona and not who the real person is."

"Mmmmm." She mused over that before saying. "It's not an obsession. I mean you and Adrikins, that's obsession, like really. I thought for sure you would drug him, roll him in a carpet, tie him to a chair and gag him in a basement by now." 'Among other things.'

"What?!" blushed Marinette. "I-I'd never do that! Besides, that's not the point!"

"Like yeah, it is. You always talk to him, dream about him, and I heard from the cat that even when he's trying to woo you, you are little miss princess waiting for the right prince. Face it, you're obsessed and while I might be sometimes, I'm not shy about it and always acting like everyone is trying to attack you. I mean look at that Kagami girl, best friend, but you see her as a rival for no reason. That's obsession Dupain-Cheng."

'How does she know all this?!' she shook her head. "Look Chloe, I just can't accept being...m-married. I have so much to think about for my future, and I can't accept someone who only likes me for my other side."

Chloe shook her head. "Well live in denial Dupain-Cheng, but I'm not marrying Ladybug right now, I'm marrying the naive girl right now. The one who seems to be my opposite, yet chose me to be a hero, regardless of my actions. For that," She placed a hand on the girl's right shoulder. "I thank you."

"It's no problem, but still." Marinette backed up. "Marriage is way too fast, and marrying someone who doesn't get to know me isn't what I'd call ideal."

"Mmmm, true. That's why I brought you here, to meet my folks. And since I already invited your folks, maybe I could see how they made you so uniq-"

"You did what?!" cried out Marinette with wide eyes.

"Well yeah, it's only fair to invite your parents. I'm not THAT mean you know." She chuckled.

'Oh god, what I wouldn't give for an akuma attack!' she thought before someone tapped her on the shoulder with Chloe perking up.

"Adrikens!"

'Adrien!?' Marinette turned with said boy smiling.

"Hey girls, sorry for dropping in all of a sudden." He chuckled nervously. "I just came here to say...my apologies for asking about the honeymoon. I know you liked me and the marriage thing was way too much and-"

"Ahem." Chloe frowned. "Adrikins, she's my fiancé."

Adrien blinked. "Wait, really?"

"Yup, in fact, we were going to go through a wedding recital after her parents got to meet my parents." smiled Chloe.

"No we weren't." Marinette quickly spoke up nervously. "In fact, I just realized something. I have to get home and work on that ...big report we have to do!"

And like that she ran away.

"Marinette wait!" called Chloe.

Adrien ran after her as the girl escaped down the elevator. He banged on the doors as the music stopped and everyone saw the model's distress. "Marinette!"

The people looked confused as Chloe quickly said.

"Um, the balcony is serving the cake, please wait there while I...deal with some technical difficulties." She said while the party went out to the balcony, only for her to storm towards Adrien. "Adrien Agreste! What is the matter with you?!"

"With me? You scared her off with the wedding while I was trying to apologize!"

"Well you ruined the party."

"That's not the point!" Adrian frowned.

"Well you did and now Marinette ran away."

He groaned and rubbed his head. "Well what's with a wedding? I mean, that's kinda jumping the ship don't you think?"

"And the honeymoon part wasn't?"

"Um...I um…" He sweatdropped while Plagg chuckled in his pocket.

"Look, we need to get her back-" she tried to say as Adrien was already running to the elevator. "Hey!"

"Later!"

"Come back here!" She yelled while Pollen appeared.

"I told you the wedding was a bad idea my queen." She shook her head. "But no, you followed through with it."

"You're not helping!"

"Well I think you should follow her, but not as your...typical self my queen." She said while pulling out a tiny nail file and used it on her 'arm'. "And then apologize to her, and try to be sincere."

"Ugh." Chloe groaned. "Alright alright, fine."

"Oh and one more thing." Pollen chuckled. "If that cat tries to take your prize, kick him in the thorax."

"Like, even I know cats don't have...whatever you just said."

"Thorax, an insect's ass." She deadpanned.

"Oh...right." She sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"You really should pay more attention in biology my queen."

"Ugh, Buzz on!"

(With Marinette)

"God damn it all!" She yelled in frustration and embarrassment. "My whole life is falling apart around me!"

"It's not that bad." Tikki said while trying to comfort the girl. "I mean you didn't get hurt or anything."

"But my parents were there!"

"Well…at least they're supportive?"

"Oh god!" she plopped down on her bed. "Handling Chloe when she's akumatized is easier compared to her wanting to marry me. And Adrien? I can't even say a sentence without getting embarrassed with what he says! I just freak out and can't say anything. Maybe I should just stay home for the rest of the week."

"Mmmm." Tikki pondered a little. "Maybe heading out and seeing the sights? Maybe see if a circus is in town perhaps? Laughter is the best medicine you know."

"All I feel like is groaning instead."

Knock knock.

Marinette looked up and saw Cat Noir right at the window with a semi embarrassed smile.

"Can I come in m'lady?"

She groaned before walking over and opened the door. "You might as well, not like I can even pretend I don't know why you're here."

"And why is that? Is it something purrtaining to Adrien?" He asked while trying not to sound out of the ordinary.

"Something like that." she sat at her desk while looking at the ceiling.

"Well, why not talk about it? Since I'm here, you can say whatever's on your mind."

"You mean other than the fact that I didn't want to happen just happened in less than a day?"

"Well…ok you got me there." he admitted rubbing the back of his head. "But in my defense, I didn't try to find out the truth. I was actually chasing after Chloe because she was going off on her own, and I thought she was just gonna give you back her miraculous."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"And it got crazy from there after." He sighed. "But if you need a cat to pet, I'm willing to help." 'Shit...that was SO creepy sounding!'

"...you know…it might be the stress talking, but at this point, that actually sounds like something I need to calm down."

'...on second thought, not so creepy.' He thought as Marinette started to pet his head.

Purrrrrrr.

She found this comforting as Cat felt like he entered heaven right now.

'Wow! I should have tried this way sooner.' He thought while not seeing Queen Bee looking out the window.

'What...the...fucking hell?!' she seethe with a glare. 'Oh sure, marriage is a problem, but petting that hairball isn't?!'

'You know.' Marinette thought with a sigh of content. 'I think I'm addicted to his hair, it's so soft...and fuzzy. Like smooth silk.'

'I hope she doesn't realize I used strawberry conditioner before I left the house today. Or I might be called a Strawkitty or something more embarrassing.' Cat thought while rolling on his back and sprawled his belly out.

"Alright, that's good." she smiled as she stopped. "Thanks Cat Noir."

"You're welcome." He said while still sprawling his belly out. "Um...could you um...rub my stomach next?" 'Damn cat instincts!'

"Not a chance." she chuckled. "Something tells me you might like it a bit TOO much."

"...maybe." He huffed cutely while Queen Bee saw green.

'Damn that thieving cat!' she thought before knocking on the window.

Both turned and saw the hero knocking at the door, aka banging on the glass hard.

'You BETTER let me in NOW!'

"I'll get that." Cat got up and walked over before opening it a little. "Yes?"

"Let me in, I need to talk to her."

"No we didn't order a pizza, please go somewhere else."

"You better let me in before I sting you in the groin!"

"Well that's no way to say please."

Chloe glared at Cat while looking ready to punch the window right off. "CAT NOIR!"

'Oh boy.'

"Cat, let her in." Marinette sighed while getting a migraine.

He opened the window as Queen Bee entered the room, glared at him, and sat on the bed.

"So Marinette." She said in a calm voice. "Are you feeling ok? Not getting sick from any felines?"

"No." she crossed her arms. "Why are you here?"

"Look, I've come to…..to…..to…." Queen Bee grimaced and sighed. "A...Apologize, for earlier."

"...m'lady." Cat said. "I think this person is Volupina."

"I am not!" glared Queen Bee. "I came here to apologize for what happened, which is none of our business."

"Well my best friend's safety is my concern."

"Same here." She frowned. "And a bee is better than a smelly camembert cat."

"I'll have you know I just got clean. Besides, people can cuddle cats, but can they bees?"

"Well at least they don't use poles. Tops are better, they have more grace than a black cat." Queen Bee waved off. "So go flying with a witch-"

"Ahem." coughed MarinetteMarinette with a frown. "Did you just want an excuse to start a fight?"

"What, no, I'm really here to apologize." She huffed. "I thought about what you said, and...it MAY have been overboard."

"May?"

Queen Bee sweatdropped. "Well it was. And I'm...willing to try hanging out first and wait until we're friends. You know, get to know each other and all that stuff."

"And how do I know I can trust you?" she crossed her arms. "You made it clear you only liked me because of Ladybug."

Cat Noir flinched, but they didn't notice with Queen Bee sighing.

"I know, I know, but I promise I'll change. I swear." The hero sighed.

Cat tapped Marinette's shoulder. "Since we got that sorted out, maybe we should hang out? I mean it's a perrfect day for a jog or maybe a day off from akumas?"

"Sorry, but I have to use this chance to get my homework done, but maybe you two could take this chance and go on patrol, try and be friendly."

Both looked at the other before saying. "Nah."

"Well you better try."

Chloe looked at the homework and then said. "You can get this done later, just come and have fun with me, your beest friend."

"Boo." Cat snickered.

"Well sorry for trying to have some humor."

"Consider it part of your apology."

She groaned. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Cat smirked as Queen Bee glared at him.

Marinette sighed in her head. 'This is going to be a LONG 'partnership'.'

Queen Bee then got an idea. "Say Cat, care to come with me on patrol?"

"Sure, just try to keep up."

Marinette watched them jump out of the window as she slumped on her desk. "UGH!"

(Next day)

"So girl, how's it feel to be popular?" joked Alya.

"Not today Alya. I just got a good night's rest and don't want or need for that to be brought up."

"Oh relax, I was teasing." She chuckled. "Although you did miss out on some good cake."

"Ugh." She groaned. "Don't remind me of that party."

Alya patted the girl's back. "Cheer up, maybe Chloe got herself out of that marriage mentality?"

"I hope so."

"Look on the bright side, from what I heard, apparently Adrien went full force when it came to showing he liked you."

She blushed. "Um...yeah."

"That means you might start dating before graduation." She said before adding. "Just remember the pill before you do anything naughty."

"ALYA!"

She chuckled while Adrien walked next to them and coughed.

"Marinette." He said while holding a wrapped package. "Father heard about the whole 'me storming the reception' and he told me to give you this."

She blinked and took it while opening the package up, revealing a blue peacock dress with an emerald necklace. "Um…"

"It's my mother's dress, from when they dated. He thought it might be of better use with you."

"It's beautiful." spoke Marinette with Alya whistling.

"Now that's something that wouldn't go out of style."

"Consider it an...apology gift for making you embarrassed yesterday." He said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to come on too strong."

Marinette looked at Adrien and then the dress. "I-It's fine, and thanks. You're forgiven."

"Great." he smiled. "So, maybe after school if you're not doing anything, we could hang out?"

"Sure."

Adrien beamed. "Then it's a date." He then walked away. "Later Marinette."

She blushed and went still as Alya smiled.

"Aw, they grow up so fast." Alya elbowed Marinette lightly. "I guess that honeymoon will be in your future."

And cue her blushing even brighter.

"Any idea where you two are gonna go?"

"I...I don't know."

"Mmm, maybe a circus? I heard ones in town, why not have fun seeing the lion tamers?"

"A circus? Huh, that actually would be something to see." Marinette said while not seeing Chloe walking by. "That might be fun."

'Mmmm, a circus huh?' Chloe thought. 'That might be fun as well, but I better ask her after school or I might look like a fool again...ugh. That bill still hurts, even after losing half my allowance paying it.'

(After school)

Marinette walked out of the doors while looking for Adrien, hoping to have a little fun today.

Only for Chloe to walk beside her.

"Say Marinette." She said while getting the girl's attention. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh. It's uh...nothing important." she waved off. 'Shoot! If Chloe finds out, things might get awkward and weird!'

"So it's not a trip to the circus?" She asked. "Because I was actually hoping to go to the circus today, but I'm short one person. Sabrina was sick and I had two tickets in my pocket." 'Hopefully she doesn't realize that Sabrina was busy cleaning the school basement to ruin my alibi.'

"Oh! The circus is in town? I had no idea." spoke Marinette trying to sound calm.

"I heard you talking to your friend." She deadpanned. "So don't lie to me."

'Shit!' she gulped. "Uh…."

"Which means you and Adrikins have your little date going on at the circus, don't you?"

"Um…" she sighed. "You caught me."

Chloe smirked. "So you WERE going to the circus, but today you're hanging out with me, your partner."

Marinette internally groaned at this. "Chloe, don't say that stuff out in public."

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." she waved her hand. "So, looks like I'll be tagging along with you two, as soon as Adrikins shows up that is."

And cue Adrien running towards them with a red ticket in his right hand.

"Marinette! I'm here!" He gasped out while out of breath. "Sorry...about being a little late."

"Adrikins." Chloe smiled while pulling out two of the same tickets from her pocket. "Look who's treating their partner to a day under the big top."

"What...what?!" 'So she was the one to get the last two tickets?! Damn it!'

"Looks like you get to take two girls with you for the price of one."

He panted before getting his breath back. "Um, Chloe. I don't mean to be rude but...I asked Marinette first."

"And I'm joining you two." She waved off. "Like, who doesn't like the idea of being escorted by two of the most perfect girls in Paris, with me the obvious number one."

Marinette sweatdropped with Adrien sighing in his head.

'Ow man, how am I gonna show Marinette a wonderful time? Chloe might hog me all to herself.' He thought while Chloe held both his right hand and Marinette's left hand.

"Let's go, and remember." She smiled. "No cotton candy, I'm still watching my perfect figure you know."

"Uh…."

"Ok…"

And cue Chloe dragging the two away.

(Later)

-The Circus-

All three looked around while amazed at how big the circus tent was, which was bigger than a normal circus tent.

"Cotton candy! Get your cotton candy here!"

'Just my luck.' thought Chloe before leading Adrien and Marinette away from the stand quickly.

"Popcorn! Get your popcorn here!"

"Say Chloe." said Adrien. "What exactly do you want to see first? The freak show? The elephants? The actual show?"

"Anything without cotton candy." She said. "And any place Marinette wants to go, right partner?"

"Um…"

"Ok, what do you wanna see first Marinette?"

"Maybe…" she looked at a group of clowns throwing pies at people. "The clowns?"

Adrien stiffened a little. 'Oh god...not clowns!'

"You want to see the clowns?" Chloe asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, I haven't see clowns except for the very silly looking akumas. I mean some kinda looked like clowns right?"

Chloe glared.

"Not you of course." She quickly added.

"That's better." Chloe said with a smile.

They walked towards the clowns, well walked and dragged to be exact as Adrien was petrified.

The reason? Simple, he was afraid of clowns, although it was partly the fault of the flamboyant akumas and the fact he got pied in the face as a kid by a scary looking clown that caused it. In either case, the trauma was making him as stiff as a cat near a pit bull.

'Why did it have to be clowns?!' he thought while Plagg was in his vest trying to keep from poking his head out.

That was when a clown with pink hair walked over and sprayed Marinette with fizzy water.

"Gah!"

"Honk honk." He said while the other clowns laughed.

A clown walked next to Chloe and gave her a flower.

"I'll pass, I only take bouquets."

SPRIZZZ!

And cue water hitting her face.

"AH! My makeup!"

"Honk honk." The clown laughed while one looked at Adrien and extended his right hand towards him.

'AHHHHH!' he thought going stiff and unable to move.

The hand moved a little closer while the clown looked lost and confused.

'What should I do?!'

The hand moved near his chest before he did something very stupid and foolish.

He kicked the clown in the 'zone of no return' and ran screaming away as the clown cried out and fell to his knees in pain, confused and mad about that move.

"Adrien!" Marinette yelled out while running after him, with Chloe in hot pursuit.

The clown groaned in pain while a black butterfly sensed his anger and frustration while landing on the red nose.

'**Clownagedon, rise up and become an instrument of revenge. Obtain the miraculous and you shall be able to kick Adrien Agreste's fun balls.**' A voice said in the clown's mind. '_**Wait...what?!**_'

"Honk...Honk…" he got out while getting covered in dark energy.

(With Adrien)

"Adrien wait!" Marinette called out while Adrien ran behind a cage and hid behind a sleeping lion. "Come back!"

Plagg poked his head out and whispered. "Really? A clown scared you? That's silly."

"Not when you're in front of a killer clown!"

"It wasn't a killer clown, it was a guy in makeup and overalls."

"No! It was evil incarnate!"

"...I'm a kwami of destruction and even I'm thinking your bonkers." he remarked with a deadpanned look. "It's no different if you got Cat Noir. That doesn't automatically mean you'll start coughing up hairballs."

"Still! Clowns are evil!" He gulped while Plagg saw the girl's running behind him and went back into the pocket.

"Adrien." The ladybug hero said while Chloe caught up to her. "What happened? And why did you hurt that guy?"

"It's not a guy, it's a killer clown!"

Chloe looked at him with confusion. "Like, what's wrong with you?"

"Clowns!"

"Clowns?" Marinette looked surprised. "Wait...are you...scared of them?"

He nodded while looking ashamed. "Yes...I'm afraid of those...monsters with red noses."

Both girls looked at him in surprise.

"I never told anyone because...it was embarrassing." He covered his face. 'They might think I'm weird!'

Pollen whispered in Chloe's ear. "Try comforting him, it's the right thing to do my queen."

"I know that." she whispered before moving over and hugged Adrien. "Relax Adrikins, it's natural to be weirded out by those creeps with red noses."

"Yeah." Marinette said. "I mean clowns can be scary sometimes, but they're not bad or anything."

"Besides." Chloe said with confidence. "If one tries to hit you with a pie, I'll protect you and my future girlfriend." 'Wife.'

That was when a giant wall of cotton candy appeared all around them, blocking their escape routes as the sound of malicious laughter was heard all around them.

"Ah!" jumped Adrien.

"Ha ha ha." Laughed a tall clown with black pants, giant red gloves, a demonic grin full of shark teeth, the lower body of a tornado, and had a white face full of spider like tattoos on the cheeks as it's eyes were covered in a purple mask. "Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!"

"AHHHHH!" He screamed while ducking his head into some hay. "KILLER CLOWN!"

"Ok, now that's scary!" admitted Marinette backing up.

"Totally." Chloe gulped as the clown hovered above them and pulled out a bazooka from its pants.

BOOM!

Sending exploding cotton candy right towards them.

"Ha ha ha! Clownagedon revenge!" It laughed while a snake appeared out of its mouth like a tongue.

"RUN!"

"Run where?!" Chloe snapped while dodging a cotton candy blast. "We're trapped with a clown!"

BAM!

"Ah! A high calorie one too!"

"Split up and confuse him!" Marinette yelled before the clown blasted several pillars of the cavity inducing treat all around them, pinning them even closer together.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Clownagedon laughed as Plagg tried to get Adrien to transform.

"Come on, get out of the hay."

"No! I'm an ostrich!" He yelled while badly mimicking the bird's mating call.

"Adrien focus! We gotta stop him!"

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't! How can I do that with Marinette and Chloe right there?"

"I don't know, but hurry up before that akuma traps us-"

SPLAT!

"GAH!" He got out while getting covered in cotton candy. "My fur!"

Adrien panicked while hearing the girls dodging the attacks, and then heard them getting stuck by the now giant wall of sticky candy. 'WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?!'

"Ah! My new shirt!" Chloe cried out while sticking to a pillar as Marinette was stuck in the pillar right next to her.

"Now isn't the time to worry about that!" She yelled as Clownagedon floated down and saw Adrien.

"He he he." He giggled before blowing his right foot up with his left thumb, a giant spike appearing from the toe. "Fun balls bye bye! Ha ha ha!"

"Wait a minute." Chloe said in disbelief. "That's the clown Adrikins kicked in the groin!"

"And he wants payback!"

"Wait what?!" said blonde boy cried out in horror as the akuma lined up his foot with his balls.

"Say bye bye!"

'AHHH! I need to change now! Ahhhh!' He thought in horror.

'_**Stop!**_' called Hawk Moth. '_**I said you would get your revenge AFTER getting me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous! If you can't get me them, then I shall take away your powers!**_'

"But he's right here! And he hurt Clownagedon!" He frowned while Adrien decided to transform, consequences be damned.

"I'll have to worry about it later, the girls need my help!"

"Good luck." spoke Plagg.

"Plagg, claws out!"

The kwami entered the ring before transforming into Cat Noir, much to the shock of Chloe and Marinette.

"Cat Noir?!" they cried out as said hero brought his pole out and twirled it.

"You girls make a break for it, I'll handle chuckles here." He said as the clown's foot returns to normal and he pulled out a ring.

"Come cat." Clownagedon said before a flaming lion appeared from the ring. "Face my pet! Ha ha ha!"

"ROAR!"

"Adrien...Cat Noir...what?" muttered Marinette in disbelief.

"Wait…" Chloe said before jaw dropping. "HE was my rival for your affections?! The feral cat was...Adrikins?!" 'Oh my fucking god...no wonder he tried to ask about the honeymoon….CAT!'

Cat smiled. "Come on king of clowns, get a cat sized ass whooping!"

"ROAR!" The lion roared before sending a blast of fire at the cat.

Cat used his pole to jump into the air while making sure to avoid the cotton candy walls and pillars. "IS that all?"

The clown glared before using the ring to summon another lion. "Get him!"

The lions ran towards the hero while Pollen and Tikki appeared to their users.

"Well my queen." Pollen sighed. "Looks like you're in a sticky situation, pun intended."

"No time! Buzz on!"

"Ready Marinette?"

"Yes! Spots on!"

Both transformed into their hero forms before using their enhanced strength to get unstuck from the pillars.

"Ok partner, let's save Ad-I mean Cat...what should I call him? Adri Cat? Noir Irn?"

"We'll talk about it after we finish this."

She nodded before using her top to smack a lion away from Cat. "Get away from the lesser cat! The queen is here to tame you all!"

"ROAR!" Both growled before charging at the girls, only for Ladybug to wrap one by the legs and send them flying into the sky.

"Hey Clownagedon! Over here!"

He turned and frowned before pulling out a whip made of lightning. "Ha ha! Get back, the ball kicker is mine."

"Sorry, but you're not making him a girl today." Ladybug taunted.

The akuma lashed out his whip with Ladybug rolling out of the way.

Queen Bee dodged one of the lions before she was back to back with Cat. "When we're done here, you and I are going to have a long talk."

"I figured."

"ROAR!" The lion growled before charging at the pair.

Both smirked before Queen back flipped over Cat who swung his pole and knocked the lion back.

The large cat went right into the wall and got stuck as Queen grinned.

"You better beelieve that you got your ass whoop." She taunted as Cat booed.

"That was a bad pun purrincess."

"It's queen!"

Cat smirked while Ladybug jumped right next to him. "Whatever you say purrincess."

"Can you two just focus?!" frowned Ladybug. "Now isn't the time for puns."

"Sorry, force of habit." Both said before seeing Clownagedon floating towards them while holding something that caused Cat to freeze at.

A giant pie in the shape of a bomb.

"Ha ha ha! Time to send you all out with a BANG!" He laughed while the fuse lit up and sent the pie flying at them, which looked like a UFO for some reason.

'AHHHH! NOT THAT!' He thought in fear as his tail puffed up and stood on end. 'Why did it have to be a pie?!'

"Cat!" Queen snapped. "Focus!"

And cue the hero falling on his back and curling up like a ball.

Both facepalmed.

"Looks like we're gonna be his prince." Marinette sighed.

"Damn cat." Queen muttered. 'Oh well, I'll show him that I'm the real choice for my partner's heart.'

Both of them ran over and pulled Cat out of the way as the pie hit and sent them flying due to the explosion.

SPLASH!

And right into a dunking pool outside the wall of cotton candy.

All three groaned as Clownagedon pulled out another pie.

"Time to end this joke! Bye bye brats! Ha ha ha!" He laughed while making the pie ten times its normal size, making Hawk Moth shocked that this clown was going to destroy half of Paris for a kick in the balls.

'_**You fool! I need their miraculouses in one piece!**_'

"And I need them dead! Ha ha ha!" Clownagedon laughed with an insane grin, only to become paralyzed.

'_**I normally don't do this but I'm making sure those brats defeat you!**_'

"No! My revenge!" He got out in pain as the heroes got out of the pool.

"Quick! We need to find the akuma!"

"But where is it? It could be anything." spoke Queen Bee.

"C-C-" Cat got out while pointing at the nose. "C-Clown….nose…"

Ladybug looked at the dark red nose and mentally facepalmed for not realizing it sooner.

"I-I think I'll...stay here." Cat gulped in fear while Queen slapped him lightly on the face. "Ow."

"Cat! I know you're afraid of clowns but if you're TRYING to date and eventually marry Ladybug, act like a man and DON'T like your rival AND partner in heroism steal her away by defeating this creep!"

He blinked hearing that while he and Ladybug blushed.

"Well?" Queen frowned. "Are you going to be a chicken or cat?"

Cat shook his head and steeled himself for battle. "I'm a cat."

"Good, now." She pulled out her top. "Let's finish this creep before that pie explodes. Partner, cover me. Cat, distract him."

"You can count on me." He smirked before waving to the clown. "Hey! What's big and lacks something important? You!"

And cue Clownagedon looking pissed off as he sent his tongue snake right at him, it's hood extended to reveal giant red eyes of malice.

'AHHHH!' thought Cat who swung his pole and narrowly blocked the snake.

"Hisss!" It hissed before Ladybug used her yo-yo to grab the snake and pulled the clown to the earth.

CRASH!

"Ow!"

"Queen Bee! The nose!"

"Got it." She grinned while her top gained energy and she rushed at the clown. "Time to puncture that nose!"

"No you won't!" Clownagedon growled before sending a swarm of wasps at the hero.

"Not gonna work on a queen!" She laughed before jumping up and landed a punch at the nose.

HONK!

Which exploded into cotton candy and darkness as the clown was now completely immobilized.

"Cat! Destroy the nose or I swear I'll sting you next time!"

"Got it." he held out his hand and ran to the clown. "Cataclysm!"

The nose was turned into shredded plastic as the akuma flew out of the object and Clownagedon returned to normal.

"M'lady." Cat turned to Ladybug. "Your big climax."

She nodded as she opened her yoyo and spun it around. "Time to de-evilize!"

The akuma got coughed within before it changed from purple to a white hue.

They sighed in relief as the clown got up, confused before seeing Cat.

"Honk honk?" He said while back in character.

"I think Cat here has something he'd like to say."

He blinked while seeing the girl's faces and gulped. "Um…sorry?"

The clown looked at him before-

KICK!

Hitting him hard in the balls with his left foot before hitting him with a pie and ran away.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh!" he cried out holding his groin and dropped down.

"Are you...ok?" Ladybug asked while Cat groaned in pain.

"I'm...not...anyone...have ice…?" He got out as Queen helped him stand up and sit on a bench.

"We'll get some ice after we get out of here."

"Agreed." Ladybug nodded while Cat gave a weak thumbs up.

(Later)

All three hid behind a tent, as they were now back to normal...well somewhat normal. For very obvious reasons.

Adrien gulped while feeling very nervous and embarrassed at getting hit in the groin and revealing his real identity to the girls.

Marinette wasn't any better as she looked down with a bright blush.

As for Chloe, she was having...well a better time coping.

She sighed. "Adrien Agreste, how long have you been making the entire school, more specifically me and Marinette, feel like complete morons for keeping this from us?"

"Well it's part of being a hero. I mean Lad-I mean, Marinette made it clear we couldn't tell each other who we really were no matter what, and...no offense Chloe, but before you became Queen Bee, you kinda….."

"Acting like a bitch?" She asked with a frown.

"...yes."

Chloe sighed. "I understand, but from what I had to deal with everyday with her massive crush that borderlines obsession, you SHOULD have told her so this didn't feel like some giant soap opera."

"Why did this have to happen?" mumbled Marinette wanting to crawl under a rock as Chloe paced back and forth.

"I mean we've known each other since we were toddlers, so this one is exceptional hurtful." she pouted. "If I had known sooner I could have been like your sidekick."

Adrien groaned. "It's a little complicated, but...I thought Marinette would be fine with me as Cat, and I didn't exactly know her identity and vice versa."

Chloe sighed while pinching her nose. "Adrien, I will let this slide IF you never try to keep such stuff in the dark from us. Like really, if EITHER of us discovered your identity BEFORE my 'change', I would be mortified, and Marinette here would be devastated."

Plagg popped up. "Well it was kinda obvious, but hey, he's kinda dense."

"Not helping Plagg."

"Hey, I'm just saying you two have been lucky. I mean the hair, body frame, voice, I don't know whether it's luck, or everyone in Paris can't put two and two together. Me and Tikki knew, but it's part of the kwamis job NOT to tell each other their partner's identity."

"Which is fine." Pollen said while floating next to the cat. "But personally, that rule is kinda old. I mean really, friends can't learn about another's identity? It's like saying my queen can't find a dress to save her life."

"Well." Tikki said with a sweatdrop. "That's sorta right."

Pollen sighed. "Since the cheese loving cat is out of the bag, I suggest we try not to keep secrets."

"Yeah yeah." Plagg waved off. "Even if seeing these three struggling to marry each other without knowing who's who was very funny."

"Was not!" cried out Marinette covering her face. 'Oh my gosh! This whole time I've been talking with Adrien without knowing! And he's been flirting with me! This is like a dream come true, but at the same time hard to swallow with Chloe liking me too!'

Chloe patted Marinette's back. "There there, it'll be alright. Especially when we discuss the schedule."

"Eh?"

"You know, the schedule for our dates." she put her hands on her hips. "As much as I'd love to parade Adrikins and you around, the fact is people would pitch a fit if they saw all of us together. That's why we have a schedule set up so we know who gets who on what days."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Really Chloe? I might be embarrassed about the identity thing, but since Marinette knows I like her, she should date me. We are compatible right m'lady?"

"W-What?" she went wide eyed as the two looked at her and suddenly felt speechless. "Uh….I…."

"Ha." Chloe chuckled whole poking Adrien's chest. "It's obvious that the queen and her partner will be a better pairing than a cat model, you could always be the pet in our relationship, just be mindful of the yarn balls."

"Hey! At least I've been nicer to her longer than you."

"I never tried to keep a big secret from her. You? I'm surprised she didn't smack you."

Both glared at the other while Marinette felt like she was in the middle of a war zone.

"Come on you two, let's try and calm down. No need to start a fight over this." She said before both grabbed one of her arms and placed her head between their chests as they headbuttened the other.

"I'LL WIN MARINETTE'S HEART!" Both yelled with conviction as two large auras appeared behind them, one a giant queen bee and the other a large black cat.

'Oh god, I feel more stressed out than ever!'

The kwamis saw this with Pollen turning to Tikki and Plagg before smiling and floated over before grabbing their limbs with her own.

"Well, since my queen has some competition, why don't we do what should be done and set a good example?"

"Eh?" Plagg said in surprise. "What are you up to this time?"

"This." she gave Tikki a peck on the cheek, surprising her, and did the same to Plagg who blinked. "A three way marriage of our own."

"...I'm in." grinned Plagg with Tikki blushing.

"P-P-Pollen!"

Pollen chuckled while admiring her handy work. 'I wonder how long those humans will fight until they enter the bedroom? Mmm...I say a day at most.'


	146. Eris and Billy

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Eris and Billy

Series: Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Billy asked as he walked into the living room.

"Watching TV, what else does it look like?" Remarked Grim with a grumble while Mandy changed the channel with her usual expression.

"Oh, ok… hey, wanna play?" He asked as he began to pick his nose.

"No." Both said at once.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun!" He said as he began to jump up and down. "Come on, come on come on come on come on come on come on come on come o-"

"Augh! No, now stop doing that!" Yelled Grim in annoyance while sighing. "You know, we could stuff him in the freezer again." He whispered to Mandy.

"No, his mom took off the lock after she found him." Muttered the blond with a frown. "We could try leaving him in the middle of traffic."

"No, we tried that last weak, the idiot caused a massive pile up and left me a load of work while he walked away without a scratch."

"Well we gotta do something. I'm not in the mood for his stupidity, and I can't think of something to make him do just to amuse me."

"Yeah… hey, I think I have an idea." Grim said as he scratched his chin.

"It better be good."

"What if we left him for someone else to worry about?"

"Like a babysitter? That wouldn't work, he would escape."

"Not if we tell him they're his new friend, then Billy will never leave them alone." Smirked Grim evilly with Mandy raising an eyebrow.

"Somehow I doubt that. One hour with Billy would drive them to the loony bin."

"Ah, a human, but what if they weren't human? I was thinking something more like...a goddess."

"A goddess, and we only know one goddess, are you talking about who I think you are?"

"That's right."

"Grim, you might be onto something. The only tricky part is getting her to listen, but I think I can cover that. Call her."

"Sure thing." He said as he summoned his scythe and cut a portal in the air in front of them. He made his way through it and entered some kind of greek temple with Eris lounging on a seat while eating grapes.

"Eris, goddess of discord and chaos." Mandy said, catching her attention.

"Oh? Who is that seeks an audience with m- Grim? Is that you?" she turned her head, frowning when she saw the two. "Mandy."

"Eris."

"What are you two doing in my temple?"

"We need you for a bit, so come here." Mandy said bluntly.

"Absolutely not." She huffed turning away. "Today's my day off, and I was planning on going to a fancy resort and pig out, then after I was done, have it sink thanks to a little typhoon." She chuckled sadistically.

"I don't care, you can do that later, now get over here or I'll come get you myself." warned Mandy narrowing her eyes making Eris get a shiver and crush her grapes before letting out a huff and got up before walking over and through the portal with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, what do you two want?"

"We need you to look after Billy." Mandy said she looked over to see that Billy was thoroughly distracted with a piece of chewed gum that was stuck to the wall.

"Me? Look after him? Ahahahahaha!" She burst out laughing while holding her sides.

"Yes, him, we need you to look after him."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't we'll tell your dad that you've been skipping out on your duties, besides I thought a goddess would be able to handle a simple human boy."

"Of course I can handle a human boy, it's just I don't want to. Besides, daddy isn't around. He went off on a vacation, which means you have nothing on me." She smirked.

"Well, then how about a wager?" Mandy said, making the goddess perk up.

"A wager?"

"Yes, how would you like to make a wager with us, if we win, you have to look after Billy, and if you win you get one favor from Grim." She crossed her arms with Eris smirking.

"Really? You're going to try and make a bet with THE goddess of chaos and discord?"

"Yes, but I get if you're scared you might lose." Mandy said, making Eris growl. 'Got her now.'

"Me? Lose to a tiny girl? Ha! I'd win hands down."

"So you agree to the wager?"

"Yes, yes! I agree!"

"Great, I wager you can't look after Billy for a whole week without him getting hurt."

"Alright, I can do that easy." She said before realizing what just happened. "Wait, did you just trick me into watching him?!"

"Yes." Mandy said as she turned to Billy. "Hey, Billy, this is Eris, she's your new friend."

"Really?" He asked while swallowing the gum and started to hack and cough like a dying cat making Eris cringe and glare at Mandy.

"You despicable little brat!"

"See you in a week, and just so you know, I'll know if he gets hurt."

"See ya Eris, don't wait up." Waved Grim as the two walked away with said goddess seething and seeing red.

"Damn it, I can't believe I fell for that!" She groaned as she turned to Billy.

"Oh boy! We're gonna have so much fun Eris! What do you wanna do first?" He asked while bouncing up and down.

"I want to go back home, but that's not an option." She muttered with a frown.

"Aw come on, we can have lots of fun new best buddy!"

"Hey! I am not you 'new best buddy', got it?"

"Ok, we can have lots of fun new best girl buddy!"

"I doubt it, and I'm not your friend or buddy!" She groaned.

"Sure you are, Mandy said so!"

"Well Mandy was wrong."

"Well, you could be my new newest best buddy ever! Wanna play a game?"

"Ugh, what is it?"

"It's a good one. I call it, gopher." He turn and ran at the wall before yelling out and crashed into it. "See? We crawl around the walls like gophers. You try." he spoke through the wall.

"No." She said with a frown. "Now get out of there!"

"No way, you gotta catch me!" He called before crawling up into the wall, causing cracks to appear with Eris facepalming.

"Did I really agree to spend an entire week with this idiot?"

"Ooh! Wall pasta! Ow, it stung me!"

She groaned and shook her head. 'Relax Eris, it's one week, one week of making sure this idiot doesn't die and then you can get back to relaxing. How hard can it be?'

(Ten minutes later)

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" She cried as she looked at Billy who somehow had his entire fist inside one of his nostrils. "How can something so stupid still be alive?!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey Eris! Wanna see me stuff the other one? Here I go!"

"That's it! I am not spending a week with this idiot!" She cried as she pulled out a golden apple and began to channel her magic into it. "Let's see you continue to babble on about nonsense when you have no mouth!"

Billy just laughed like an idiot before a beam of magic hit him making Eris smirk and let out her own laugh.

"Now let's see how much of a relief you'll be when you can't make a peap." She put the apple away while seeing Billy spasm around while making various expressions. "Heh, there we go." She said before he froze. "Huh… weird, he still has his mouth."

Billy stood there still as a statue with no movement whatsoever.

"Billy? Are you still alive or did I just kill you?" Eris called as she poked the boy with her foot. All she got was silence making her groan. "Great, not even an hour and I killed him. This is all your stupid fault." She glared at the apple and shook it. "Now I need to replace the batteries when I get home."

"Your banana uses...no, that's not a banana." Said a familiar voice, making her look down to see Billy picking himself up.

"Oh good, you're not dead." She sighed with relief, and regret. "Now I won't have to listen to that brat Mandy tell me off for messing up, of course it WAS your fault for being such an idiot."

"Ok...but I want to play a game with you first." He said as he shook his head. 'What's going on, I feel weird…'

"Forget it, just go dig a hole and sleep in it, or climb a tree, or I don't know, sit still and not make this job any harder than it needs to be."

"Fine, fine, I guess you're too scared you might lose." He said as he began to get an idea. 'Wait, I have an idea? And I'm thinking? Did she just make me smart?'

"Excuse me?" She said as she growled. "I am a goddess, I would not lose to an idiot like you!"

"Then play the game, and if you win I'll sit in a corner and do nothing for the rest of the day." He said as she perked up. "But if I wi-"

"That won't happen, now let's play this game!" She said as she grabbed his hand and shook it, not seeing it glow. 'Finally I'll get a break from this idiot!'

"Ok, I'll tell you after I win." He said as he grinned. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready you buffoon, just name the game."

"Ok, it's guess what number I'm thinking of, you have one chance to guess it." He said with a chuckle.

"What? What kind of stupid game is that?" She frowned. "How am I supposed to figure that out? You probably can't even count above three."

"Well then your odds are in your favor." He said with a chuckle. "Besides, a goddess can't break a promise or deal she makes, can she?"

She growled at the boy while caught off guard, but took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

"Well then go ahead and guess."

"Fine, is it three?" She asked with a sigh. 'I'll probably lose, but it's not that big a deal, the idiot will probably just ask for a cookie or something stupid.'

"Nope, it was ten." He smiled with pride as she groaned. "I win."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you win, now what do you want as a prize?"

"I want...you!" he declared pointing at Eris, catching her off guard.

"What?"

"I want you, I want you to be my best friend and to never leave my side for all of eternity." He said as they began to glow.

"WHAT?! You can't do that!" She spoke in shock, horror, and anger.

"Yes, I can, you're the one who refused to hear what I want and shook my hand, you practically let this happen." He smirked with his arms crossed. "There's no backing out of a deal."

"No! No no no no no! This is not happening, this is not happening!" She cried as she began to freak out. She started pacing while Billy himself noticed something off and looked at his shirt.

'Hey, what's that smell?' he leaned down and took a whiff before covering his mouth and turned green. 'Woah! Is that...is that my clothes? I stink! How long have I gone without washing them?' he thought as he shook his head. "Excuse me a moment Eris, I have to take care of something." He said as he raced to the bathroom. 'Oh lord, I smell like a latrine!'

"This isn't happening, it can't be happening!" Muttered the goddess. "I can't be stuck here, with that idiot, for eternity! Wait!" She stopped and clapped. "That's it. This isn't happening, it's all some crazy nightmare. I just need to wake up and I'll be back in my nice cozy temple." She spoke as she lied down on the couch. 'Ok, I just have to close my eyes and I'll wake up in my bed, and I can forget this horrible dream!'

She shut her eyes while ignoring the sound of a shower going off. 'Any second now, I'll be back in the waking world.'

'Oh god, why am I so sticky, when was the last time I took a shower?!' Thought Billy scrubbing at himself with the soap as hard as he could while groaning. "It feels like I've been swimming around in nothing but dirt, grime, and sticky stuff. I'm not even sure if it's just one layer or a bunch!"

'...why am I still on this couch, why am I not waking up?! Oh god, this is real…' Thought Eris sitting up while looking pale. "My life is ruined. My reputation as the number one goddess of chaos will go down the toilet when word gets out about this. Oh no, when that no good brat Mandy and Grim find out, I might as well just live under a rock!" She spoke as she began to rock back and forth. "It's over...and it's all his fault!"

While she panicked, Billy kept on cleaning himself, which would take a while.

(Half an hour later)

"Finally! I thought I was never gonna get clean." spoke Billy as he left the bathroom wrapped up in a towel. 'Now let's see if I have any clean clothes.'

He went over to his dresser and looked inside before grabbing the same style of clothes and started getting dressed. "Ah, man, I never noticed, but maybe I should consider getting new clothes. All I do is wear the same ones every day." He said as he left his room. 'Now that I think about it everyone in town wears the same clothes day in and day out.'

"Failure...failure ...how could I get tricked so easily?"

Billy walked out of his room and saw Eris rocking back and forth while in the corner. "Hey Eris, I'm done getting cleaned up."

"Quiet...my life is over, I'm doomed to spend eternity with an idiot…" She muttered to herself.

"Hey, who you calling an idiot?" He frowned. "At least you didn't have to spend half an hour getting cleaned. I felt like I was trying to scrub tar off my body. In some places I actually DID have tar stuck to me."

"You are an idiot. Five minutes of me arriving you somehow got you fist stuck up your nostrils and made me free it for you!" She snapped glaring at him. "All I wanted was to relax and cause some chaos, but nooo, your friends tricked me into babysitting you!"

"And tried to take care of me by using that apple of yours, which I think did more help than chaos."

"Ugh! I couldn't even use my magic properly!"

"The point is that I think it made me smarter, and that being said I think we need to figure out a plan."

"Plan? Oh please, what sort of plan could you possibly have?"

"One to make sure Mandy doesn't take you from me or interfere." He said as he sat down. "As of now you belong to only me, and if I know Mandy she won't like that."

"The only reason I 'belong to you' is because you tricked me!"

"Says the woman who didn't let me finish before she agreed to it." He said as she just groaned. "Besdes, whether you like it or not doesn't change what happened, I still got what I wanted. Now then, here's what will happen, you and I won't let me get hurt, that way you get your favor from Grim and after that don't agree to any more favors or tricks or games, got it?"

"What's the point? Being trapped in this deal is worse than anything that bonehead could whip up."

"Not really. I mean, would you rather have me with smarts or me eating random stuff from the couch while you watch?"

"...fair point."

"Exactly, so for now let's keep me at this level of intelligence, any more and Mandy and Grim might make me dumb again." He frowned. "I actually wanna experience things without wanting to bash my head into the ground for laughs."

"Fine, so what now, I assume you picking your nose is no longer your favorite activity?"

"Not anymore." He said as he shook his head. "In all honesty I kinda want to read a book and not try to eat i- oh shit, I just remembered something!" He said as he ran to the phone. "I have to call my son!"

"...you have a son?! You're what, twelve?" She asked in disbelief. 'He couldn't have been so dumb to get into….no no no, that's crazy! Then again….'

"It's complicated, a while back I hatched a giant spider named Jeff, the guy was super nice, amazing, essentially the perfect son, but back then I was scared of spiders so every time I saw him I tried to kill him. Last I saw him he moved into an apartment and gave me a number to call him if I ever wanted to talk, I think I owe him an apology."

Eris looked at the boy flabbergasted as he punched in a number and held the phone to his ear.

"Come on, come on, pick up." He said as the phone rang for a few more moments before it was picked up.

"Hello, this is Jeff the spider, how can I help you?"

"Jeff, this is me, your dad."

"Wait, dad? I-Is that you? You're actually calling me?"

"Yes, I just wanted to say, well… I'm sorry, you've been an amazing son and I've been a horrible father."

"..."

"Jeff?"

"Sniff….I ...I'm sorry dad, my...my eyes just started watering all of a sudden."

"It's ok, are you doing anything next week, maybe we could meet up for coffee or a game of catch?"

'Am I dreaming, this has to be a dream, right?' Thought Jeff looking at the phone while wiping at his eyes. "Dad? Are you feeling alright?"

"I am now, I finally came to my senses, so is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes, we can go out for coffee next week, maybe even go to a baseball game too, I'll bring snack money."

"Great, I'll call you again later to hash out details, and son? I'm proud of you." He said with a smile.

"Thank you dad, that means a lot." Sniffled Jeff tearing up more on the other end.

"Thanks son, bye." he said as he hung up. "So, Eris, what were you going to do today if you weren't watching me?"

"Uh, oh right!" She shook her head to snap out of it since that was surprising for her to watch. "As I told that bag of bones, I planned on going to a resort for some relaxation, then I was going to have a typhoon come by and wreck it after I was done."

"...Ok, I get going to the resort but why destroy it?"

"Goddess of discord, hello?" She rolled her eyes. "What better way to ruin others time and cause some chaos then ruining a pristine and fancy resort? It causes problems for people planning to go, ruins the fun for those already there, and it's been a while since I used a typhoon."

"Ok, I guess that kind of makes sense, but why do that when you could go bigger?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, for one you're a goddess, why not let that fact, or the fact that gods exist go public, imagine the chaos that will happen when the world realizes that there are gods and goddesses and an actual hell." He remarked making her eyes widen. "I mean, with how nuts the world is, wouldn't that make them confused and unsure what to do?"

"That...that's brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" She cackled with glee. "Oh I can just see it now!"

"So while Grim and Mandy are gone, why don't we go off on our own little adventure?"

"Really, well, that could be interesting…"

"Yep. hey, one more thing, could you make me older?"

"Older? Why?"

"Well, for one I don't quite feel like a kid, and second it will look less suspicious if you're not alone with a kid who looks nothing like you." He pointed out. "Besides, having to move around on these tiny legs is as slow as a snail."

"Ugh, fine, just hold still." She said as she tossed her apple at him as it glowed."Let's hope this time it doesn't make you any smarter."

"Would that be a bad thing?' He chuckled as the apple shot a beam at him before he began to rapidly grow. He groaned as the clothes seemed to grow alongside him. Soon he was about as tall as Eris with his nose a bit smaller now as he stretched out. "Ah, there we go, that feels better."

"Good, now can we get going?" Groaned Eris. "I need to make someone miserable so I can forget about my current situation."

"Sure thing, lead the way." Billy said as they headed to the door.

(Later)

A portal opened before the two walked out of it with Eris smiling at spotting the resort near them with a sunny sky, serene ocean, and shit ton of people walking around it.

"Wait, are you serious about destroying this place?"

"Of course, I already told you why."

"Huh, ok, so you're going to destroy it… while we're still here?"

"No, after we're done of course. What sense would it be to destroy it before I had a nice seaweed wrap?"

"Huh… ok, if you say so." He said with a shrug as they headed towards the resort. "Honestly I have a better idea when we get in here."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked curiously.

"Just watch, you'll love it."

"Ok." She said as she crossed her arms. 'Let's see where he's going with this.'

The two headed up to the front desk with a man in a suit there jotting down in a book and not looking up as Billy rang the bell.

"Excuse me."

The man didn't look up and kept writing.

"Excuse me sir." Billy said as he rang the bell again. "Sir?"

He still didn't look up making Eris huff and ring it several times.

"Hey! Look up and give us some service today."

"Huh? Oh hello ma'am… are you the new mascot or are you one of the entertainers? Is there a greek play nearby?"

"Of course not you dolt. I'm here to relax and enjoy myself at this resort."

"Ok, do you have a reservation?"

"No."

"Well then, would you like to make one, we have an opening in… three months."

"Listen here you-"

"Easy, let me take care of this." Spoke Billy before clearing his throat and smiled. "My good sir, I think you should consider letting me and my beautiful friend in without any trouble."

"No, why would I do that?" The man asked in annoyance.

"Because she's no ordinary lady. She's the goddess of discord and chaos, Eris herself."

"Yeah, and I'm Alexander Hamilton." He said as he shook his head.

"Oh I'm not joking. Go ahead, show him what you can do Eris."

"Yes, I know exactly what to do." She chuckled as the apple glowed before shooting him and turning him into a horse.

"Neigh!" It let out while looking around with wide eyes before it started gnawing at the bell.

"I think he believes us now." Eris chuckled. She used her apple to zap the horse and turned him back to normal who spat the bell out and looked at her in shock and horror.

"O-Oh no…..AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I think now you understand she's no jokester sir."

"G-GET AWAY, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTERS!"

"Monsters? How rude." Spoke Eris before the man ran off screaming like a maniac.

"Yeah, I don't think we're gonna be able to stay at this resort." Remarked Billy before walking around the counter and looked at the keys. "Unless of course we happened to help ourselves to the fanciest suite here."

"Hehehe, I like the way you think Billy."

Billy grabbed a room key while jotting down their names as the two went to the elevators to head up.

(Later)

"Ah, this is the life~" Sighed Eris taking a relaxing mud bath with cucumbers over her eyes while Billy himself was getting a relaxing hot tub massage thanks to the underwater jets.

"Yeah, this is nice." he said with a nod.

"Yes, it's very nice, too bad the hurricane is on it's way."

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" He asked while sipping from a fancy glass next to him. "I mean discord is fine and it's your thing, but are you really relaxing if you're doing your job at the same time?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, it won't hit the resort for another two hours." She waved her hand. "We'll be long gone by that point."

"If you say so, but it sure would be a shame." He idly remarked looking away.

"What?"

"If we're gonna be out of here, and it gets trashed, it sure would be a shame if they had to deal with property damages, along with a huge long unpaid bill. Like someone who ordered every expensive thing on the bill. Now that sure would make them really feel despair."

"...ah, I get what you mean, and I like it!" She grinned while taking the cucumbers off. "Oh just imagine their faces when they realize they won't be getting paid, it's already making me giddy."

"Well then I say go nuts. Menus by the door."

"Yes!" she said as she jumped out of the mud bath and raced towards the menu.

'Huh, she's pretty easy to influence for a goddess.' He chuckled to himself while sipping his drink before his eyes drifted over and went wide when he realized she didn't put a towel on. 'I-Is she naked?! Well at least she's covered by the mud for now.'

"Yes? I'm calling for some room service. Make sure you get this down because it's going to be a LONG list."

"Yes ma'am, but first I think you should know that the weather is acting strange a-"

"I don't care about that, just write down my order!" She ordered. "And if I find one thing missing, I'll have your job."

"Yes ma'am." The employee said as Eris began to rattle off her orders, unaware that the mud she was covered in was starting to drip off of her and dry up.

Billy himself did a spit take when he saw this with his eyes nearly going out of his head. 'Does she really not know what is going on?!' His eyes went over the curve and felt his face heat up while almost tempted to let out a wolf whistle. 'T-This has to be a trick, she can't be this oblivious.'

"There, that should be plenty." Eris said as she hung up the phone and began to walk back towards the mud bath.

"Uh ...Eris?"

"Yes, what is it Billy?"

"Um… nevermind." he said as she got back into the bath. 'I better keep it to myself.'

(Later)

"Ok Billy, time to leave." Eris said as she looked out the window at the hurricane which was barreling towards the resort.

"Works for me." He said as Eris's apple made a portal next to the massive pile of food they had gotten from room service. The two of them went through it and wound up miles away from the resort. "So when does it touch down?"

"In 3, 2, 1." She said before the hurricane hit the resort, tearing it out of the ground in one piece and flinging it off to who knows where. "Ah, now that's a way to leave a place."

"It certainly is." Billy said as Eris opened another portal back to his house. "So, what's next on your agenda?"

"Well I was going to go home and relax for a bit, but i'm not sure I can do that anymore." She said as they entered the portal.

"Well, maybe I could help you cause a little bit more chaos."

"Really? How so?" She asked curiously.

"Well is there any place you can think of? Any place you've always wanted to go wild on with chaos and disorder?"

"Well, not really, whenever I really want to cause chaos I just do, I just come and go as I please and do what I want on a whim, what's the point of chaos if it's planned out? Chaos and discord should be spontaneous, unreliable and confusing."

"Well then how about this? I'll pick a place and even lend ideas on how to cause the most chaos?"

"Hmmm, that could be interesting." She said as she rubbed her chin. "What did you have in mind?"

"What about Egypt?"

"Egypt huh?"

"Yeah, I mean I've heard from Irwin's mom how they have tons of supposed curses there. What if we made them real?" He grinned.

"Ooh, I like where you're going with this." She said with a grin. "Not to mention we could pillage a few of their treasures. I'd like to see just what stuff Cleopatra hid with down with her."

"Yes, and it could be all yours, you ready to go?"

"You know it." She smirked before opening another portal showing a desert. "Let's go cause chaos."

(Later)

"Run for your lives! The mummy's curse has come true!"

"Oh god, the plagues are back, run!"

People ran in terror and in a panic as locusts swarmed the place while frogs hopped around.

"Hahahaha! Oh I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Laughed Eris while wearing a headdress that looked like Cleopatra while decked out in jewelry with Billy wearing a pharaoh's headdress while they were sitting on top of the sphinx, which was currently alive and licking itself while stepping on people. "Good call for the plague idea. I would have just turned the pyramids upside down or dried up the nile."

"Thanks, I have to say you did an amazing job." Billy said with a grin. "Not to mention the stuff you grabbed fits just right."

"I'll say. I'll bet I make that old dusty queen look like a loser. Her stuff looks way better on me than it ever did on her." Smirked Eris posing while one man got swarmed by frogs while running.

"Hmmm." Billy tapped his chin and looked at the panicking people. "Say, that gives me another idea."

"Oh? Another one already?" Eris asked in mild surprise.

"Yeah. We got the plague going and people scared, but what if they thought it was because of Cleopatra? That way they think they disrespected the dead, and you don't get blamed for this."

"...I love it! Let's do this." She said as she snapped her fingers and immediately she looked exactly like the long dead pharaoh. "How do I look?" she put her hands on her hips and posed.

Billy let out a whistle. "You could be a dead ringer for the real thing."

"Thank you." She said with a chuckle before clearing her throat. "PEOPLE OF EGYPT, YOU HAVE BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELVES FOR NOT RESPECTING MY LEGACY!"

This made the people not crushed or running turn and gasped seeing the former queen.

"FOR DISRESPECTING THE LAND, YOU SHALL SUFFER UNDER MY CURSE!"

"Noooooooo!" The people cried out in fear and despair.

'Wow, I can't believe they're believing this… then again the living sphinx does make it pretty believable.' Thought Billy who found their gullibility funny. 'I wonder if this is what Mandy enjoys when I did something dumb. I can get why she liked it.'

"NOW BOW TO ME AND WORSHIP YOUR QUEEN!"

All the people shivered in fear and started bowing quickly.

"This feels great, I'll have to do this more often." Eris chuckled to herself.

"But as a goddess of chaos, don't you already have people that bow to you?"

"Not this many, it's been centuries since I was this popular, most of my followers died out when Rome fell." She crossed her arms. "It's the one downside to being a goddess, but the upside is scaring mortals who think I'm fake and making them grovel."

"Well, if you stick with me this will happen more and more often." Billy chuckled. "After all, I could be like your manager."

"My manager, huh? I think I like the sound of that." She chuckled. "Of course that means you'll have to do what I say."

"Or I could be that one manager that leaves you high and dry." He threw back with a smirk. "I might be smart, but I'm not gonna be a pet. Especially since I gave you this idea."

"That you did, that you did." She chuckled.

"Plus it's not like you can just leave me, you're stuck with me forever, remember?"

"At least until you croak." she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing nothing." She smirked. "So, what else do you have in that average brain?"

"That depends, how much do you know about Rome?"

"Quite a lot, why?"

"Because I feel up for a little show, the sweaty kind." he chuckled deviously.

(Rome)

Several dozen men yelled out and ran around the coliseum, clashing against each other with a few trying to climb up the wall, only to get yanked down while Eris and Billy watched with foam fingers and soda hats.

"Whooo! Fight, fight, fight!" Eris called with a cheer. "I wanna see limbs flying off by the dozen!"

"Wow, this is great, but where did you get the three headed lions from?"

"I bought them from a pet shop."

"Underworld?"

"No, one for gods and goddesses. I got a great deal on these ones. Apparently they're extra bitey."

"AHHHH! MY LEG!"

"Huh, neat." Billy said as he took a drink of his soda. "I gotta say, making all the gladiators bankers from Wall street was a nice touch."

"I figured what else would work as a bloodthirsty warrior than people who spend all day screaming at each other while already in a crowded spot?"

"Heh, good point." He said with a chuckle. "Five bucks says the guy in the grey suit loses his leg."

"Which one?"

"Mmmm, left one."

"AHHH!"

"Nevermind, no head." He said with a sigh. "So, what do you want to do after this?"

"Hmmm, well making others bow before me and fight for my entertainment is fun, but I feel like something more...smaller."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I want to show off my natural good looks." She smirked. "I want to make so many other women feel inadequate about themselves and feel inferior. I DID use to be looked at as the hottest goddess around, before that arrogant blowhard Aphrodite swooped in and stole my thunder."

"Oh! You mean like a beauty pageant?"

"Yes, or something like that, something that would bring chaos at the same time."

"Well, I think I have an idea, but I don't know if you'll like it."

"You had me at chaos."

"Great." Billy said with a grin.

(Later)

"BILLY! This is not what I meant!" Eris cried as she walked down the street, not wearing anything at all.

"You said you wanted to make other women feel inferior." He spoke while trying not to burst out laughing. "Plus it's causing tons of chaos!" He said as cars crashed around them, their drivers completely distracted by the beautiful naked goddess. 'I don't blame them, rwar.' He thought looking at the curved body with a goofy grin.

"Shut up, I can't believe you talked me into doing this!" She cried out in embarrassment, trying to use her apple of chaos to cover her privates. 'I would have prefered just showing off in some underwear, but not in the stark nude!'

"Hey, I'm pretty persuasive, what can I say?" He chuckled.

"You're a little perv is what you are!"

"Hey, you weren't wearing anything that hid what you had. This is just giving them the real thing and to show that it's natural." He said with a chuckle. "If anything you're the perv for not wearing underwear."

"Shut up!" She cried, her face as red as a tomato. "Can I put my clothes back on now?!"

"Aw, is the goddess of chaos shy?" He teased making her glare.

"If you keep this up I'll use my magic on you! I think you would make a good tree!" She growled as her apple glowed.

"Alright alright." He held his hands up. "You can put some clothes on, or at least your definition of clothes."

"Togas are clothes you little brat." She grumbled as she snapped her finger and made her apple hit her with a beam, thus making her clothes reappear.

"You sure? It kinda just looks like a bath towel."

"It is the clothes of the gods! Here, you try!' She said as her apple zapped him, changing his clothes into a toga. "They cover our modesty and keep us nice and cool, unlike those itchy t-shirts you humans prefer to wear."

"You want itchy? Try wearing a wool sweater, you'll be scratching yourself for a week straight." He remarked while looking at the toga. "This feels like I'm wearing a bed sheet."

"It is not a bed sheet." She growled.

"But I think I can see why you like it. It does feel free and cool, but I'm not butt naked."

"Ha, see! I knew you would see how superior it is!" She smirked crossing her arms.

"And I'll bet everyone saw just how superior you were." he joked making her blush. "I'll bet most of the girls in the city are feeling pretty small."

"Shut it!" She snapped as she shook her head. 'Why am I letting this brat get to me?!'

"Aw come on, it was a compliment. You really do look hot, and with curves like that, I'm surprised you haven't already got a modeling job. I heard they make a lot of money."

"Ugh, keep this up and I'll take a page from Circe's book and turn you into a pig!"

"Yeesh, try to be supportive and this is what it gets you." he muttered.

"Supportive?! You convinced me to get naked for a whole town!"

"After you said you wanted to show off what you had and make other girls jealous."

"Y-You, I...augh! Shut up!" She huffed puffing out her cheeks and turning away from him, which he found adorable.

"Alright alright." He shook his head. "How about I make it up to you? Will that cheer you up?"

"Maybe, what are you going to do?" She asked, growing curious.

"Well I could buy you some ice cream, that usually cheers me up."

"Ok, let's go get some and watch tv, sound good?"

"Works for me."

(Later)

"Ah, this is better." Eris said as she and Billy were eating ice cream at Billy's house while watching an old monster movie. "Eating frozen sugary junk food always cheers me up."

"I can't think of anyone this wouldn't cheer up." Billy said as he ate another scoop. "And I'm not just smearing it all over my face so this is twice as good."

"Yes, before my apple hit your brain and fixed your stupidity you were quite the dunce."

"Believe me, I still have my memories. I can't believe I even remembered how to breath."

"Yes, it is quite amazing you lived as long as you did." She chuckled. "Quite frankly, I expected you to just drown yourself by sheer stupidity."

"Yeah, I know, but luckily that idiot is gone forever." Smiled Billy at the goddess. "You know Eris, even though you've given me, Mandy, and Grim some grief, spending a day with you has actually been fun."

"Yes, today has been quite eventful, hasn't it?" She said with a content sigh. "Maybe me being forced to be your best friend won't be so bad after all."

"And maybe you'll learn to enjoy some of the styles of clothes we 'mortal's' have. You could probably find something that really shines."

"I'm good with my toga. Really, what is with you and how I dress?" She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Don't tell me you just want an excuse to stare."

"Can you blame me?"

"Ok, your hormones are out of control, I'm turning you back into a child." She raised her apple up before zapping him, causing him to shrink down to his natural state.

"Aw, I was getting used to being a grown up!"

"You were a teenager."

"That's still grown up in my eyes, now I'm back to being tiny."

"Yes, and with a big nose." She chuckled as she poked it.

"Hey." he touched it with a pout. "Way to really rub it in."

"Think of it as karma." She said with a chuckle. "A reminder not to mess with THE goddess of chaos."

"Fine, fine, whatever." he said with a pout.

"Hey, cheer up, at least your back to normal, I could have turned you into an infant."

"...good point." He said, remembering that his new 'best friend' was an extremely powerful and unpredictable goddess. "Still, I did mean what I said."

"About the toga?" She asked in confusion.

"About you having the looks."

"Oh, well of course, I am a goddess after all." She said with a smirk. "But thank you for the compliment."

"I just don't get why you'd get so flustered."

"Well, it's complicated, I didn't expect to be naked so soon, if I had been given more time or it had been my idea I might have been fine with it." She replied looking away. "I'm not exactly use to letting everyone look at my naked form."

"Aren't there tons of statues of gods and goddesses naked?"

"I mean in the flesh you ninny." She said with a groan. "And for the record I had no say in those!"

"Really? Then how does that work?"

"Ugh, an artist reads about us, and tries to put it to stone, not my fault some are perverts!" She huffed. "Not to mention some of those statues make my butt look big."

"Well, it is a bit big, but in a good way." He complimented with her rolling her eyes. "Look on the bright, that's one part of your body that people can say grabs their attention."

"One more word from you and I'm turning you into a statue."

"Ok, then ...at least your hair looks just as smooth?"

"Better." She said with a smile. 'As long as he doesn't make me think about my ass, I'll take any compliment he has.'

"So… what do you wanna do now?"

"Well I was thin-" She was cut off as her apple suddenly started to ring and groaned. "Hold on, someone's trying to call."

"Oh, go ahead, answer it." Billy said as he turned his attention back to the tv.

"Hello?" Eris held the apple up to her ear. "This better be important."

"What are you doing, I've seen the news, you were supposed to be looking after Billy."

"Oh! Why hello there Mandy." She greeted, now feeling a slight bead of sweat. "What news? Oh you mean that dribble they talk about all day, the kind that gets people all up in arms over nothing?"

"I saw the video of you in egypt and the fight in Rome, explain." Mandy demanded, her voice icy cold as Eris gulped nervously.

"Uh...well you see...oh! Sorry, I have someone else on the other end."

"Don't you hang up on m-" Mandy started before Eris hung up and threw the apple away, now fearing for her life.

"Did you just hang up on Mandy?"

"Yes! Oh damn it! I didn't count on her seeing the news! Now she's going to come back here and do who knows what! I don't normally get scared, but she is something else." Spoke Eris biting her nails with Billy gulping.

"You're not wrong. But let's try and stay calm."

"How?! This is Mandy we're talking about, that girl terrifies me!"

"Because did she mention anything about me?"

"No."

"Then that means she must not have seen me doing anything smart. Follow my lead, they're probably on their way right now."

"O-Ok, if you say so, this better work for both our sakes…"

(Later)

A portal opened up with Grim and Mandy stepping through and Mandy having her hands on her hips as she looked around the empty living room.

"Where is she? When I get my hands on her, she'll wish she was never born."

"Come now Mandy, maybe it was just a mistake."

"I don't make mistakes Grim. I know what I saw, and I saw that poor excuse of a goddess causing chaos and disorder instead of staying here and doing what she was told."

"Well we did tell her to watch Billy, not that she had to stay here and do it, maybe she took him with her?" Guessed Grim before seeing Mandy narrow her eyes and gulped. "But I can see what ya mean."

"That's why when I see her, I'm going-" She saw said goddess whistle casually as she entered and smiled.

"Ah, hello Grim, Mandy, calling in an early end to your time away?"

"Cut the crap Eris, you know why we're back."

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry about ending that call, but Billy was trying to eat a blender and I had to stop him."

"Sounds just like him." Sighed Grim before they heard a crash and family laugh before said boy came running out in a monkey suit and covered in mud. "Oh boy."

"TUXEDO! MAAAAN!"

"So, are you here to releive me from this torture?" Eris asked as she looked at Billy with a frown.

"If ya had to put up with that, I wouldn't mind taking an extensive one." Joked Grim.

"No, you're staying with him, think of it as punishment for hanging up on me." Mandy said with a frown. She looked at Billy who rolled on the floor, spreading mud out and raised an eyebrow. "Billy, focus."

"Tuxedo man!" He laughed as he rolled around on the floor. 'Ugh, this is disgusting, I'll have to definitely take a bath as soon as Grim and Mandy leaves.'

"We'll just be going back to the spa, make sure to clean up this mess."

"Ugh, fine, if you say so." Grumbled Eris as Billy kept rolling around. When the two vanished through the portal Billy stopped as both sighed in relief.

"That was close. I almost thought she would see through me. I only pulled off that whole tuxedo man thing at the last minute."

"Well, it certainly worked, they definitely think you're still an idiot." Eris sat down on the couch while conjuring up a yellow mop which began cleaning up the mud. "I could feel my blood freeze when I thought we were done for."

"Yeah, Mandy can be pretty terrifying." He said with a slight shiver.

"And until they get back, we can't go out and live it up." Huffed Eris crossing her arms.

"Well…..you could still cause chaos on people on the TV from the couch." He suggested with a smile. "That way you're still here, and not breaking any rules."

"I suppose, but it's not quite the same." She sighed. "How long will we have to keep up this facade?"

"...I have no idea." He admitted before moving over and sat down beside her. "Think of it like this, it's our own dirty little secret." He snickered. "That's something to keep in mind, it's something that Mandy won't know as long as we're careful."

"Yeah, but eventually she'll figure it out, then what?"

"I say we worry about that later, otherwise you'll start getting early wrinkles." he teased.

"Oh please, as if a goddess could grow old." She said with a scoff.

"You sure about that?" He asked skeptically. "I've seen Mother Nature, and she's pretty old."

"Well she uses all those boring organic methods to stay young, and they fail. Me on the other hand use far more modern and better ways." she boasted.

"Yeah… hey, wanna make a bunch of kaiju appear in hollywood?"

"Ooh! I've always wanted to see a real live monster movie. Now that's what I call chaotic." She chuckles as they sat down on the couch and began to flip through channels to find a good monster movie that they could copy and use on hollywood.


	147. Cinnamon and Zoro

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Cinnamon and Zoro

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to stay here and wait for mama's new shipment of tea." Groaned Cinnamon. She was sitting at a table at some random cafe with her arms crossed and her leg crossed over the other. She looked at the various shops and stores while taking a sip of her ice tea. "Why couldn't she have gotten someone else to do it? My time and talent is wasted waiting for a shipment some no name grunt could be doing instead."

"Hey, is that one of Big Mom's daughters?" Whispered a passerby as they stared at the tall woman who was slightly struggling to fit on the regular sized chair without breaking it.

"I wouldn't doubt it. No one else would dare bare the jolley roger of Big Mom, especially on their leg, unless they were part of her family. Either that, or she's a huge fan that doesn't care if people look, but that's insanely crazy."

"Yeah, I heard one time Big Mom flattened a poor sap with just her big toe when he boasted about being the real captain of her whole crew and even tattooed the flag on his chest."

"Nah, I heard she had him baked alive inside a pie, then ate it in front of his crew!"

The two kept whispering while Cinnamon noticed other people try not to stare as they walked by, and others who seemed to be nervously sweating to show they recognized her.

'Fools, getting all worried just because I'm here, if I wanted to cause trouble they'd all be dead by now.' She put her cup down and leaned her head back to look up at the umbrella attached to the table. 'This entire region would be burned to the ground if big brother Katakuri showed up and went wild.' She thought as she shook her head. 'This place is full of nothing but weak pirates, arrogant nobles and not much else, they don't even have proper chairs.'

"Hello ma'am, how are you enjoying your tea?" Asked the server girl trying to smile naturally.

"It's too bitter, not enough sugar in it." She remarked flatly with a frown. "And this chair is so tiny I've almost fallen out of it, twice."

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, I can get you a new batch right away! As for the chair I-I'm afraid we don't have any bigger ones." She said quickly, trying to appease the large pirate.

"Tch, forget it, I've already had my fill." Cinnamon got up and dropped a few gold coins down before walking off. 'I need something stronger, maybe there's a bar around here that I can actually sit down at?' She thought, currently unaware that a certain crew of pirates had just landed on the archipelago.

"Alright everyone, feel free to go around and have fun! Just don't cause any trouble." Luffy called with a laugh. "Let's have some fun before we go to the new world!"

"Wow, I think that's the first time I've heard Luffy not wanna cause trouble." Whispered Nami to Robin.

"I think he just wants to have fun, or perhaps he just wishes to avoid being hit by you?"

"Yeah, I can believe that." She said with a huff. "I better follow him and make sure he doesn't get us in trouble."

"Oh, so you want to go on a date with our captain?" Robin asked teasingly.

"W-What?! Of course not!" Nami cried out as her face heated up. "I just don't trust him alone, that's all!"

"I know that, but it's fun seeing your reaction." She chuckled as the crew began to depart from the ship. "It is quite funny, perhaps you do hold some feelings for him?"

"Of course not! That's stupid!" She said as her face kept heating up.

"Oi, blab about your lovelife later, I'm gonna go find a good place to drink." Remarked Zoro walking away making Nami growl at him.

"I am not in love with Luffy you bastard! I hope you choke on your sake!"

"Never happened before, not gonna happen now." He said as he walked away as the group dispersed. 'I wonder if there are any good bars here?'

(Later)

"This one looks good." He said as he headed towards a large bar, one that was made to serve people of all sizes. "I bet they have some strong liquor if they can get a giant drunk." he said with a wild grin. When he entered he saw the place was packed with all kinds of people having a good time with a few giants who could touch the high ceiling. "Now this is what I'm talking about." He said as he headed to the bar which was divided into two parts, one half being sized for average people with the other half made to serve the larger patrons.

He plopped down while noting someone on the other part which was directly next to him before noticing the barkeep coming over.

"Hey there, what'll ya have?"

"I'll have your strongest drink." He said as he looked towards some of the drunk giants. "Some of whatever you're serving them."

"You sure? They got the kidneys to take that much booze. Most guys who try to take that much either pass out or say goodbye to their organs."

"Trust me, I can take it." Zoro said with a grin as the bartender just shrugged.

"Whatever, your funeral." He said as he went to get the booze.

"Idiot." He heard a voice mutter next to him.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to the person, noting it was a large woman who seemed taller than him sipping from her own mug without looking at him. "You say something?"

"I said idiot, just like the rest of the men, you're getting a drink you can't handle, like an idiot." She scoffed without looking him in the eye.

"I can handle it, something like this is going to be like water compared to some of the stuff I've had in the past." He remarked like it was obvious while the woman gave him side glance.

"That's what they all say, but it ends the same. Face down in their own vomit and acting like they're on top of the world." She said as she took another sip of her own drink. 'Idiot, just like every other man, it's amazing the human species has survived for so long with them around.'

He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes before looking away. 'What's her problem? Did she get dumped by her boyfriend?' He thought as the bartender returned with a large jug and a glass.

"Here you go, Elbaf sake, the strongest stuff we got."

"Sweet." Zoro grabbed the glass and started filling it up to the top before taking a big gulp of the stuff.

"Whoa, hey, take it easy, you're supposed to pay me first!"

Zoro reached into his pocket and put down the money before putting down the glass, which had wound up almost empty and let out a satisfied sigh.

'Alright, in about two minutes the idiot will be passed out on the floor.' Cinnamon thought as she took another drink, only to realize her glass was empty. "Barkeep, another one."

"Coming right up ma'am." He called as he began to get the drinks onto what looked like an elevator on his side of the bar. "One strawberry mojito coming right up."

"Heh, lightweight." Zoro chuckled.

"What did you just say?" Asked Cinnamon turning to him with a frown.

"Oh nothing." He replied looking away without losing his smirk. "Just thinking about how much of a lightweight you must be, especially after you claimed I couldn't handle my drink."

"It's no business for an idiot, but I didn't come here to get drunk, just to enjoy something better than half assed ice tea." She said as she glared at him. "Besides, I don't need to get shitfaced to enjoy myself, unlike you."

"Hey, enjoying hard booze is a way of life. Some people just can't handle it is all I'm saying." He said, making her growl. "It just so happens you're one of them, lightweight."

"I'm no lightweight you idiot!" She snapped hitting the counter as the barkeep came back with her drink.

"Here you go ma'am, one strawberry mojito." He said as he pushed a giant glass towards her.

Zoro went back to refill his glass up and started downing it with Cinnamon feeling herself irked by his attitude.

"Uh, ma'am? You need to pay for your drin-" The barkeep started before Cinnamon slammed her hand down.

"I don't want this, I want what he has!"

"Uh ...well sure, but you still gotta-"

"NOW!" She spoke firmly making him sweat in fear and nod before quickly running off to get the booze.

"Heh, is someone's ego bruised?" Zoro chuckled. "What happened to not wanting to get shitfaced?"

"Please, something as weak as this isn't going to destroy me." She scoffed. "If an idiot man like you think you can handle it, then I'll enjoy proving you wrong when I'm still conscious."

"Heh, we'll see." he chuckled as the bartender brought her a jug the same size as Zoro's.

"Here you go." He said as she frowned.

"Why is it so small? It's the same size as that midgets jug!"

"Well you did say you wanted the same drink." He said nervously. "And this is the same jug we give to giants, in fact I'm amazed that man is still standing."

"Then give me one bigger than that." She growled. "Now!"

"Y-Yes ma'am, right away!"

"Heh, compensating for something?" jabbed Zoro casually.

"Shut up you moss headed midget!" She growled. "You keep talking like that and I'll kick your ass!"

"Ha! Wouldn't be the first time I heard that." He chuckled as he shook his head. "Try not to get too drunk lightweight."

"Shut up idiot!" She growled as the bartender struggled to push a jug towards Cinnamon that was half her size. "There, that's better."

"Enjoy." He said nervously as she paid him. 'I hope this doesn't end badly.'

She grabbed the jug and picked it up before taking a gulp of it while noting how much more it burned than her other drink. 'God this feels like poison!'

"Oh, is it too much for you?" Zoro chuckled as he saw her face.

"S-Shut up!"

"Hey, it's natural, for a lightweight." He chuckled as she growled at him, both not noticing when several new figures entered the bar.

"You're just begging for me to kick your ass you damn idiot!"

"Heh, like you could." He said with a chuckle. 'She's got some fight in her, and I don't even think she's drunk yet.'

"Oh yes I could ya asshole!" She growled with her eye twitching before she took another gulp of the booze and nearly coughed it up when she hit it too hard.

"Heh, sure you could." He chuckled as he shook his head, unaware of the figure approaching him from behind.

"Oi, barkeep, give me some booze!" Shouted a man behind Zoro before shoving him aside. "And don't make me wait too long or else."

"Oi, what the fuck is your problem." Zoro growled. "Some of us are sitting here trying to enjoy ourselves."

"Fuck off, not my fault the bar is so damn small, nor is it my problem that you were in my way!"

'Great, another idiot.' Thought Cinnamon trying to focus on her drink.

"Just apologize and I'll let you walk away." Zoro said with a frown. 'At least I didn't spill my drink, so I don't have to kill him.'

"Ha! You acting like some hot shot?" Laughed the man before spotting Zoro's jug."Say, I'll let you off easy for being so arrogant and just take your booze!"

"Don't even think about it." Zoro growled, making Cinnamon sigh.

'Really, why does every man have to be an idiot, the new guy is an idiot for pushing moss head but on the other hand moss head should know he's too drunk to actually defend himself, he's going to get his ass handed to him.'

"Alright, you wanna do it like that?" the man smirked before looking shocked and pointed away. "Holy shit! Whitebeard!"

"Huh?" Zoro turned away, giving the man a chance to slip on a pair of brass knuckles with a grin and swung his fist.

"Take this!" he laughed as he punched Zoro in the face. "Got ya! Ahaha...ha ...ha?" He said, only to freeze when he saw that Zoro hadn't moved an inch. "Uh-oh."

"Hey, Whitebeard ain't there." Remarked Zoro with a frown while the guys behind the first guy were stunned. "If you wanted a fight, you should just say so instead of distracting me from my drink." He said as he began to pull out his sword. "It's been awhile since my last good fight, so entertain me, would ya?"

The first man growled and stepped back. "What are you idiots waiting for? Get him!"

The men with him pulled out their own swords and guns with Zoro smirking.

"Now we're talking." he chuckled as he quickly swung his sword at them, only to frown when their swords were sliced apart by his sword. "What the hell? Did you all have wooden blades or something?"

"N-N-No." spoke one going pale.

"B-Boss, I think I know who this is! He's one of the supernova!"

"What? That's ridiculous! Just look at him! He's some ...moss headed drunk punk!" Sputtered their boss.

"N-No, I think I read his wanted poster, this guy has a bounty of 320 million!"

"He's Roronoa Zoro!"

'Huh? This idiot actually has a bounty? Not bad for being in paradise.' Thought Cinnamon while the boss gulped before backing up.

"T-This isn't over! We'll be right back with the rest of our group!"

"Come back any time, next time leave your practice swords at home!" Zoro laughed as the group ran out of the bar. "Idiots."

"They're not the only ones." Cinnamon said as she shook her head. "Though I gotta say, I didn't expect to see a big shot rookie around here."

"Well I'm not just some midget, at least compared to you." He chuckled as he took another drink. "So, how are ya doing lightweight, can you even stand up now?"

"I'm feeling just fine you nimrod." She said before letting out a hiccup. "I can keep drinking all day long!"

"Is that a challenge?" He asked with a grin as she nodded.

"Sure, why not? I know I can beat you moss head!"

"Alright, you're on." She chuckled as she grabbed him and brought him up to the top of the giant bar. "Let's do this moss head!"

"You're on!" He declared as the bartender pushed two new jugs towards them.

'I hope they don't get too carried away.'

(Later)

Zoro and Cinnamon downed their fresh new glasses with their faces looking a little pink.

"Y-You gonna give up Zoro?" Cinnamon hiccuped as she downed her new drink, the bar around them covered in empty glasses and jugs.

"Ha! Not a chance." He laughed with his own hiccup.

'How are these two not dead yet?!' The bartender thought in shock. 'They've been drinking enough beer to make a dozen giants collapse!'

"Ya know...you're not too bad for a moss head." Slurred Cinnamon looking at her mug. "Most men I've seen in my life are all a bunch of fools, idiots, dumbasses."

"Heh, that sucks, and I gotta say, you might not be a lightweight… maybe." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't drink the really hard stuff because I prefer sweet stuff. When men get drunk, they do more stupid stuff than before." She said as she took another drink. "Plus the sweet and fruity stuff tastes better."

"Please, it's not like women don't do stupid stuff when they get drunk too." Zoro said as he took another swig, only to realize it was empty. "Thirty eight! Ha, I'm winning!"

"Thirty seven! I'm not that far behind!"

"Still behind!" He laughed. "I bet you can barely even move now!" He laughed, making her growl.

"Yes I c-can, I can walk, stand, run, and everything else!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"F-Fine, I will!" She shouted as she stood up. "Hey, is there a place nearby where we can rent a room?" She shouted at the bartender.

"Just down the road." He spoke while looking at one of his bottles. 'This stuff is definitely the real deal, but how the hell are they even conscious?'

"Good, let's go!" She shouted as she grabbed Zoro's arm. "You and me, first one to give in loses, you up for the challenge?"

"I'm always up for a challenge." He said with a grin, not completely understanding what was going on but was up for any challenges.

"Good! L-Let's go!" She slurred as she started to lead him out of the bar with a slight stumble.

'... I can't believe they're still alive after drinking that much, are they monsters?'

(Motel)

"I want… I want your biggest fucking bed you got!" Cinnamon told the woman behind the counter while swaying a little as she tried to stand. "Money isn't a problem!"

"Uh…. ok? That would be room 1013, it's two hundred beri a n-"

"D-Deal!" She dropped a large bag of money on the counter while turning, only to fall on her stomach while Zoro let out a laugh.

"Ha! Did I win already lightweight?" He laughed as she growled.

"No! Help me up damn it!"

"Fine, fine." He said as he looked at her and scratched his head. "How? You're bigger than me."

"You have arms, so use them." she grumbled.

"Alright, but it's gonna be awkward." He said as he stretched out. "Ok, let's do this!" He crouched down and tried lifting her up from her stomach and got under before holding her above his head with a grunt. "Damn, you're heavier than you look."

'Is he actually holding me up?' She thought before registering what he said. "Did you just call me fat?!"

"No, I just said you were heavy." He muttered as he helped her stand up. "You're four times my size."

"That doesn't sound convincing at all." She huffed.

"Sorry, sorry, geez, now where's the room?" Zoro muttered as he looked around at the giant doors.

"It's 1013, geez, were you even listening?"

"Fine, fine...ok, I see it, now what are we doing here?" He asked as she unlocked the door.

"W-We're gonna see who can stay conscious, and win." She said as her face heated up as they entered the room to see a giant bed. "Now let's do this~"

"Alright, but w-" He said before she grabbed him and dragged him into the room, and shut the door behind them. The next thing to be heard was clothes getting thrown down followed moans and groans with the pictures on the walls shaking.

(Later)

"Ha ...ha… give up yet?"

"Not...even ...close…." Panted Cinnamon, both pirates panting as they went for another round, the bed underneath them now broken. "C'mon, we've only gone nine rounds, time for round ten!"

"Works for me, I'm barely tired." Boasted Zoro. "C'mon, let's keep it up!" he said as he thrusted once more into her.

"Ahhh! Fuck yes!" She moaned as she tried to stay conscious, but she was starting to wear out, all the booze and the constant fucking was getting to her.

"Try not to pass out on me, lightweight." Chuckled Zoro while giving her breasts a rough squeeze.

"S-Shut up moss head!" She moaned as he kept thrusting into her. 'I...I don't want to lose…'

'Man, she's pretty good. She's sucking me in every time I really get rough with her. She's a glutton for punishment.' He thought with a chuckle. 'Win or lose this was time well spent.'

'I gotta...gotta ...gotta….' "I'M CUMMING!" Cinnamon moaned out in ecstasy before passing out with a large smile on her face.

Zoro slowed down and smirked in victory. "I win." He chuckled as he let out a sigh. "...Now what do I do?" He looked at the woman and the time and saw it had been a few hours. "Might as well try to find the others, this was one heck of a way to pass the time." He said as he got up and began to collect his clothes. 'I wonder if next time I see her she'll have learned to not be a lightweight?'

He went ahead and pulled the sheet over her form to stay warm before making his way out of the room.

(Later)

Cinnamon groaned as she began to wake up. She noticed how her head pounded and her legs felt sore. 'Ugh… why is everything s- oh, right, moss head.' She thought as she began to open her eyes. "Hey… moss head."

Silence.

She rubbed her eyes and noticed he was gone, clothes and all, while her own were still on the floor.

"Wait… did he just leave when I passed out?" She questioned before looking at herself and blushed crimson. 'I can't believe I actually went and let him fuck me! This is the kind of stuff that happens to idiots with so much booze!' She thought with a groan before remembering how much she had drunk beforehand. '...oh no, I was one of those idiots!'

She facepalmed herself, only to cry out since that just made her headache worse and hissed. "Augh! Damn it, I feel so fucking hung over." She groaned. "Damn it. I need some sleep." She groaned before a ringing filled the room. "Ugh! What now?" she looked around before noticing it coming from her clothes and tensed up. "Wait, it must be my den den mushi." she ignored the headache and climbed out of bed with a slight stumble before reaching down and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Miss Cinnamon, where are you? The shipment of tea just arrived, but marines are swarming over the entire island, I think they're starting to form a blockade! There's talk of an admiral arriving, and possibly even a buster call!" Spoke one of the lesser grunts under her making her huff.

"Well then get the tea and get it back to the ship without attracting attention. I'll be on my way."

"Yes ma'am, once you arrive we'll leave immediately for home!' They responded before hanging up.

"Idiot, he should have done that while calling me. Probably sat on his ass hiding in fear." She muttered as she got up and began to get dressed. "Great, now I have to smuggle the tea back on board with a hangover AND avoid an admiral, just great."

(Elsewhere)

"I hope Miss Cinnamon arrives soon, who knows when those marines are gonna spot us." Muttered one of the grunts.

"I hope soon, but maybe if they do see us they won't interfere, no one wants to piss off Big Mom, right?"

"Of course not. Why I'll bet they'd piss themselves in fear if they heard one of her own daughters was here." Smirked one of them who didn't seem scared. "They'd probably bow in front of her just to keep from calling her mom and stay out of our way."

"Yeah… you're right! And she's no slouch when it comes to fighting too!"

"Besides, we're part of her crew. Why are we hiding? If we make ourselves known, I'll bet the admiral they have coming wouldn't raise a finger against us."

"Yeah, you're right, no one will dare touch us!"

"Let's go men!"

"What are you idiots doing yelling around here for?" Called a voice as they looked down to see Cinnamon approaching them with the tea. "Are you trying to attract the admiral here?!"

"Miss Cinnamon!"

"Ugh, as usual, I had to do the hard work." She shook her head with a glare. "What were you all screaming for? Are you TRYING to get attacked by the marines?"

"Uh, no, bu-"

"I don't care, just load the tea into the ship, I'll be in my cabin." She scoffed before dropping the box of tea down and marched off. 'Ugh, I just hope when we get home I can forget about all of this and my brain won't feel like it's about to explode.'

"Did Miss Cinnamon seem more upset than usual?"

"A little bit, maybe she's just homesick?"

"At least she didn't yell at us like last time."

"Yeah, now let's get that tea onboard!"

"Yeah!"

"QUIET!"

All of them covered their mouths as they grabbed the box and rushed to get it on the ship while Cinnamon herself went in search of any pain medicine. 'Come on, come on, where is it?' She thought with a frown. 'Ugh, I know I'm not a lightweight but come on, why do I feel like dying?'

When she found the stuff she nearly downed the whole bottle and sat down while massaging her head. 'Ugh, I'm never touching sake again.'

(Later)

"Feels good to be back home. Maybe now I can rest and relax for a while after letting Mama know her tea is here." Cinnamon said as she stepped off the ship. 'Maybe I should go to the doctor afterwards, I've been feeling a little bit sick.' She thought as she headed towards Big Mom's castle. 'I swear if that idiot was sick and I'm getting a cold, I'm gonna shave his head the next time I see him, before I kick him in his family jewels for leaving while I was asleep.' She thought as she grumbled a bit.

She entered the castle and waited as the pawns alerted Big Mom that she was there. Luckily she didn't have to wait long before being told she could come and greet her with the report.

"Ah, Cinnamon, how are you, did you get my tea?" The yonko asked with a smile as her daughter walked into her throne room.

"Yes Mama, I delivered all of it together in one go. There was some business going on with the marines and an admiral, but they didn't slow us down one bit."

"Ma ma ma, very good, did anything else happen?" Big mom asked as Cinnamon's stomach began to do flips.

"N-No Mama." She spoke while grabbing at her stomach and trying to keep it together. 'Damn it, what's wrong with me?!'

"Oh? Well that's good to hear, but is everything ok with you?" Big mom asked as she studied her daughter intently.

"Yes, just my stomach giving me trouble, it's nothing to be worried over." She said as her stomach did another flip. 'Oh god, not now, do not throw up in front of mama!'

"Well you better have that looked at, it'd be annoying if there was a stomach flu going around." Big Mom said as Cinnamon nodded before turning green and quickly running to a nearby garbage can and proceeded to throw up.

'Damn it! I'm gonna kill that moss head for giving me a cold!' Thought the woman feeling her head pound harder from vomiting and gasped when it stopped before trying to catch her breath.

"Cinnamon, go to the doctor, now, and as soon as they know what's wrong come tell me, got it? I would hate if it was something serious."

"Y-Yes Mama, I'll get right on it." Cinnamon groaned as she got up and began to head towards the doctor.

'Poor dear, she better not have something contagious.' Thought Big Mom with a frown. 'If I get sick, it'd take away my sense of taste and then I can't enjoy any sweets as much as I want.' She thought as she began to eat some candy. 'Then again, what if it isn't a disease, what if she's...no, she wouldn't, would she?'

(Later)

"Well doctor? What is it?" Asked Cinnamon with her arms crossed as the doctor looked at the chart and looked pale with a little sweat. "If it's some cold, just give me some medicine and I'll be on my way."

"Ah...it's not a cold." He said with a cough. "Miss Cinnamon, have you recently been active with someone?"

"...why? Do I have a disease?" She asked with a seething tone. 'That bastard! He gave me a sex disease! Oh I'm going to end him!'

"No, you have a parasite." He said as she gasped. "It will live inside you, sucking up nutrients and growing larger and larger for nine months."

"That bastard! Oh all the ...wait ...what did you say?"

"Yes, it is the truth, you are currently pregnant." The doctor said as Cinnamon paled.

"I….I…..I…..p ...pregnant?" She let out with wide eyes.

"Yes, now if you want I have several pamphlets on what you can and cannot do from now until you give birth. Also… I have to report this to Big Mom, would you like me to send her the results now or wait until you tell her?"

"NO! Do NOT say a word!" She growled standing up while grabbing her sword.

"Why? It's not the end of the world, and she sent you here herself, she's going to want to know what is going on." He said with a sigh. "Do you really think you can hide this?"

"Do you really think you'll live another day if YOU tell her?" She asked bringing the point up to his face with him stiffening up and gulping.

"Y-Yes, i think I will, I didn't get you pregnant, I'm just a messenger. R-Regardless, if Big Mom doesn't get the news by the end of the day she'll get suspicious and demand answers, one of us has to tell her!" He said as he steeled himself. "N-now then, do you know who the father is?"

"Y-Yeah, it's…..oh shit." She said as she drew a blank, all she could remember was green hair and calling him moss head. "I….I actually don't."

"Ah… ok, no problem… ok, it's a small problem, but one that we can figured out in time, but for now? I recommend you tell Big Mom, eventually she'll learn and it's better she hear it from you."

"I know, but I won't like it." She grumbled putting her sword away while walking out, beginning to sweat bullets with a horrified expression. 'Oh god, I-I'm pregnant...and all I know about the father is that he's a pirate, has green hair and can drink a lot and is good in bed!'

(Big Mom's room)

"Um...Mama? Are you in there?" Cinnamon called as she knocked on the door. 'Please be asleep so I can put this off!'

"Come in Cinnamon." Big Mom called as the long legged woman gulped.

'Here goes nothing!' She thought as she entered the room.

"So, Cinnamon, did the doctor find out what was wrong?"

"Yes, he did find something…" She admitted looking away while feeling like her legs had turned into lead.

"Was it a stomach bug after all?"

"In a way ...um… he said that I was uh...pregnant?"

It went silent with Big Mom's eyes widening as Cinnamon swore she heard glass shatter. She watched as her mother stood up from her bed and looked down at her with a serious expression. "What?"

"Y-Yes, th-the doctor said I was pregnant." She repeated nervously. 'I'm going to die! I never should have gotten out of bed this morning!' She thought as Big Mom just stared at her in shock, the words still echoing in her mind. 'Any minute now my life will end, and there is nothing I can do!'

"That ...is…..WONDERFUL!" Big Mom cried out with a massive grin, making Cinnamon pause and look up at her in shock, relief and confusion.

"Wait ...what?"

"Oh this is wonderful news! I only expected you to run a small errand, but to end up with a baby while doing it?! You must have run into quite the man to put a bun in the oven so quickly, of course with all those classes I had you learn over the years, you probably had him eating out of the palm of your hand the whole time."

"Y-Yeah…" She said as her face grew hot as she remembered how Zoro had dominated her. "So…. you're not mad?"

"Of course not!" She beamed. "He must be extremely powerful and influential for it to happen so fast and without letting me know ahead. Probably some lonely old king with extreme wealth, or a naive young prince with a powerful army at his fingertips."

"Uh ...well he was very powerful." She said as she began to panic again. 'No no no, now what do I do, it was a random pirate! Oh god, I know he was powerful, he certainly was in bed and dealt with those guys at the bar… wait! Didn't they call him something? A super something or other?'

"Well don't leave your mama out of the loop, tell me everything." Urged Big Mom plopping back down.

"R-Right, everything, well, uh, he had green hair and carried three swords, he was strong, maybe stronger than some of our family members." She started off, trying to think of what to tell her that would make her mother happy.

"Green hair? Oh, an exotic man, I don't think we've had any new family members with green hair since Compete." Big Mom said with a hum. "So, a warrior, is he a strong pirate captain then, or a warrior king or prince? Or maybe it was a noble, there are quite a few of them on sabaody."

"No, it wasn't a noble, that's a relief." Muttered Cinnamon with a shudder. "He was a bold man, definitely a pirate, he beat me in battle as well." She said quickly, thinking of their 'contest' in the bed.

"He beat you? In battle?" Big Mom asked in surprise. "He must have been very strong, let's see if I can find out who he is." She said as she reached behind her chair to pull out what looked like a massive scrapbook. She opened it up to show that every page was full of wanted posters, some with an x through them to show that they were dead, some had 'ally' written on them with others having 'foe' scrawled on them, along with other things. "So, was he an old man?"

"No, he wasn't old."

"Ok, so new blood, good, good, he'll last longer." She said as she flipped through the pages. "Hmmm, was he a giant?"

"No, he was a normal sized human." She said as she tried to get a peak at the book. 'Maybe I can finally learn his name.'

'Oh I love these guessing games~' Thought Big Mom ignoring the giants. "Did he have more than two arms? Using three swords must mean he had to be able to use them at once."

"No, he had two arms." She said, making Big Mom hum.

"Hmm, either he uses them another way or he breaks his swords easily." She said as she kept flipping. "Ah, this might be something, did he have three earrings in one ear?"

"Ah, yes! He does!"

"Then that leaves just one….MA MA MA MA MA!" Big Mom let out when she flipped the page. "Here he is! I found him! He's not a king, or a prince, or some fancy business owner, but he's definitely big!"

"Really?' She asked in surprise.

"Yes, he's one of supernovas, and he was part of the group that attacked enies Lobby, he's received multiple new bounties in under a year so the government can't figure out how dangerous he is, and recently his group took out three celestial dragons!"

Cinnamon's eyes widened as her mother showed a bounty photo showing off Zoro's mugshot. "T-T-That's the man?!"

"Yes, Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter!" Big Mom laughed. "You did good! Ma ma ma ma ma!"

'That moss headed idiot was a big shot this whole time? No wonder he could take all that booze without any problem.'

"Yes, though there seems to be a problem, he's disappeared." Big Mom said as she read a newspaper clip that was taped to the page. "Kuma got to him and his whole crew."

"Kuma? As in, Bartholomew Kuma? One of the Shichibukai?"

"Yes, after they took out the celestial dragons him and an admiral were called to deal with them, but I don't think they're dead." Remarked Big Mom putting the scrapbook aside before frowning at her daughter. "Which means that until he's located, he can't be brought here to join our family. Did you know who he was before getting into bed with him?"

"N-Not completely, but I had a good idea?" She tried with her mother narrowing her eyes making her sweat in fear.

"Well, we still have the problem of getting him, so here's what will happen, I'll have my spies keep an eye out for him while you stay here until you give birth, then you go find him." She said with a frown.

"Y-Yes Mama."

"Good, now go tell your siblings, I have a baby shower to plan!"

Cinnamon bowed before making her way out while relieved not to be dead. 'I can't believe I survived, I lived! Now I can have a baby… oh god, I'm going to have a baby, I'm going to be a mother!'

It didn't take long for word to spread about Cinnamon's condition, which caught a lot of the siblings off.

"She's pregnant?" Smoothie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently it happened with some big shot bounty hunter." Said Citron. "Apparently she just found out too."

"Wow, and all this time I imagined she would have wound up seducing a woman instead. Seems I lost the bet." Muttered Smoothie in disappointment.

"Yeah, I have a feeling Poire made a few bets, wanna go see the new mother?"

"Of course, it'd be rude of us not to say congratulations."

"Yep, I heard she was heading to her house, let's go."

The two sisters went on their way while at said house Cinnamon was heaving into the toilet again.

"Ugh, this baby is trying to kill me." She groaned. "Is this because of all the booze I drank? I'm sorry! Ugh, now I can't have anymore for awhile I guess."

Knock knock

"Huh? Who is it?" She called with a slight groan.

"Smoothie and Citron."

"Com on in, the doors unlocked." She called a she perked up a bit.

The two sisters entered with Smoothie ducking down and saw Cinnamon drag herself out of the bathroom. "Are you ok? How are you taking the news?"

"Terrible." She groaned. "I'm not ready to be a mother! And this baby keeps trying to kill me!"

"Relax, that's normal." Citron smiled. "Remember? It was taught to us in school."

"Yeah well it didn't make it clear just HOW annoying it was!" She groaned. "And to top it off Zoro's gone and disappeared!"

"So that's the father?" Questioned Smoothie. "Seems the rumors were true, he's built up a reputation before joining with the strawhats."

"True, but it's not enough if he wants to survive in the new world." Citron said as she shook her head.

"Don't worry Cinnamon, we'll find him."

"Good, because when you do, I'm going to rip his hair out with my bare hands and shove all three of his swords right up his ass!" She growled in anger. "I'll show that damn moss head!"

"Well he couldn't have been that bad in bed."

"Well…. He wasn't too bad." She admitted with a blush. "B-But that's not the point! I never wanted to get pregnant! Hell, I didn't even want to sleep with him! It just ...sort of happened."

"Really, it just happened?" Smoothie asked curiously. "How so?"

"I…..may or may not have…..gotten drunk." She admitted. "He called me a lightweight and challenged me to a drinking contest."

"...you are one though, at least compared to us." Citron said with a sigh.

"I'm surprised you let a man get to you." Remarked Smoothie with Cinnamon blushing. "Usually you manage to keep yourself composed, guess that's another bet I lost."

"Wait, bet? What bet?" She asked before hearing another knock on the door.

"Cinnamon! Open up, it's me, Poire!"

"It's open!"

"Yes!" Laughed the sharp toothed woman as she burst in and rushed towards her. "Congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Thanks to you getting knocked up, I won a huge bet! Most people thought it was gonna be Smoothie to get a bun, with a few going for Citron, but you? I knew I had a good feeling that you weren't gay!"

"Wait, what?! Who thought I was gay?!"

Her sisters looked at each other and back at her. "Everyone."

"What?! Why?!" She cried out in disbelief.

"Your annoyance with guys." Citron spoke up.

"Your negative attitude working with them." chimed in Poire.

"And the fact you've never once been close to any boy, none whatsoever." Finished Smoothie.

"T-That's because all the guys around here are either idiots or family, there was never any good options!" She sputtered in her defense.

"Well guess you finally found one." Snickered Poire. "If we find this guy alive, then we'll have a new brother-in-law. I wonder if I can make use of his high bounty…"

"You cannot, and you're giving all the money you just won on your bet about our sister to her, she'll need it to help take care of her baby." Smoothie said as she crossed her arms.

"What?! But I've waited a long time to end that bet! I started it when we were just toddlers!"

"You thought I was gay since then?!" She cried out in shock. "Who were you making that bet with?!"

"Oh no one…."

"Anyone she could get in on it." revealed Citron.

"WHAT?! How would that even work? What if I was gay, you would have been broke!"

"Look, we're losing track of the point, I'm not giving up my money, this was my nest egg!"

Smoothie sighed before grabbing Poire by her legs and lifted her upside down, then began to shake her, causing dozens of beri bills and coins to come falling out and making a huge pile under her.

"Noooo! My money! How could you?" She cried as she tried to grab them as they fell out of her pockets.

"Don't be so overdramatic, you're always waiting on some other bet on the side, so you're not completely out of money." Smoothie said sternly.

"Augh, fine, but I get to be godmother!"

"Careful, someone else might beat you to it." Chuckled Citron.

"No way, I paid for it, so I get to be her godmother!" Poire argued.

"Hey! I haven't even given birth yet." Huffed Cinnamon with a frown. "Don't go deciding stuff like that when I'm standing right here."

"You're right, I apologize Cinnamon. That aside, do you need anything?" Smoothie asked as she dropped Poire.

"Other than something to keep down? That bastard's head on a pike." She groaned. "I can't believe he left, now I can't even go and hunt him down!"

"You need to focus on taking care of yourself and the baby. Any stress of any sort could be dangerous." Poire said as she stood up. "Besides, Mama's spies will find him for you, then you two can get married."

"Wait, what?!"

"What? You didn't think you could get out of marrying him, did you?"

"Well, uh…"

"Come on, you know how Mama is on marriage and having kids, there's no way around it."

"Besides, until we do find him, you can still enjoy being single a while longer." Said Poire with a grin.

"Carrying a baby inside me kind of dampers that thrill." Cinnamon said with a deadpan.

"On the upside, you don't have to go on any big errands or missions, so in a way it's like a vacation."

"One where I feel like I'm dying, yay me." She said with a frown.

"Look on the bright side, Praline isn't here or else she'd be going over a huge list of what you'll need when it comes to decorating a home for a child. She likes to prattle on to any of our sisters if she gets the chance." Chuckled Citron. "Though seeing how you'll be stuck at home soon she'll probably find you soon enough."

"Ugh! Great, just great." She groaned. "How could this get any worse?"

Knock knock

"Who else is it?!" Called Cinnamon with a sigh. 'Why do I feel like this is going to be happening more and more often?'

"It's me, Oven." Came the sound of their brother. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Smoothie, Citron and Poire are here." She said as the door opened to show their brother. "Is there anyone else out there with you?"

"No, I came by myself. I wanted to visit and let you know that I'll personally be leading a fleet in search of the man who did this to you." He spoke while making a fist. "Disappearing like that after what he did is nothing short of cowardly. If he's trying to get away and insult our family, I'll burn him alive to bring him back here."

"Thanks, make sure to drag him back here." She said with a smile. "Though in all fairness he didn't know I was pregnant when he left, plus he was blasted away by Kuma."

"Regardless, he'll come here whether he wants to, that's Mama's direct orders." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "She's even authorized us putting a bounty on him."

"Wait, what?" Poire asked in surprise.

"Yep, she's offering half a billion for him alive, or if an island under her protection finds him they don't have to pay her homage for a whole year if they turn him in."

"Wait, half a billion?!" Spoke Poire with beri signs in her eyes.

"Yep, Mama hates it when her family is missing a member or is incomplete."

"Count me in on the search!" Poire declared with a giant grin. "LET'S DO THIS!"

'Figures it would take money to get her involved.' Cinnamon thought with a sigh. 'But still, half a billion? Letting an island under Mama's control not have to pay her tribute? Mama is really serious about this.'

"If you need anything don't hesitate to let us know." Spoke Smoothie. "We're here for you, and we will be every step of the way."

"I know, but right now I'm going to lay down to get some rest." She said as she began to make her way to her bed. 'I hope they find moss head soon, if I have to suffer through this then he'll suffer too!'

(Timeskip)

"Heh, it's good to be back." Chuckled Zoro as he stepped onto the archipelago.

"Just be grateful you had someone to come with." Remarked Perona.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." He said with a nod as he began to walk off in a random direction. "Try not to cause anymore trouble."

"I SHOULD BE TELLING YOU THAT!" She shouted back in annoyance. 'Last time I ever feel worry about him!' She thought with a frown before a pink piece of paper blew into her face. "Ah! Stupid paper." She yanked it off and gave it a look with annoyance. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Zoro's face on it. "Is this… a bounty poster? It doesn't look like one of the marin- holy shit! They're offering that much?!"

With Zoro, he was taking in the familiar setting, but he swore he could feel eyes on him all over as people seemed to stare while one or two looked at a piece of paper, but he didn't pay it too much mind. 'Weirdos. If they want to start a fight bring it on.' He thought as he kept walking. 'Now where was the bar we were supposed to meet up at?'

"Hey, see that guy?"

"Yeah, he looks like the one on the poster."

"Yeah, imagine, half a billion… but if he's worth that much, can we even beat him?"

"Probably not, but if we sneak up on him and knock him out, we might have a chance. Big shot or not, there's no way he'd see it coming."

"Yeah, let's do it, and afterwards we can turn him in, I heard a member of Big Mom's family was here looking for him too!"

As that went on, Cinnamon herself was on the opposite side of the large area while looking at her crew with a stern expression.

"Alright you idiots! I want you to scour every single inch of this place! I don't care how you do it, or who you run into, I want that moss head found alive!"

"Yes ma'am!" They called with a salute.

"Good, now get too it!" she ordered as they rushed off the ship with Cinnamon sitting down and sighing. "God they better find him, or-"

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Huh? What is it honey?' She said as she switched from being strict to loving as she looked down at a bundle she was holding.

"Mil mil!"

"Oh? Are you hungry? Well ok, mama has your milk right here." She cooed as she looked down at a small 15 month old child, it had mahogany hair with the tips being green like Zoro's, and it was swaddled up in a blue blanket. She pulled her top down and held her child up to her lactating nipple before said child began to eagerly nurse off it. She smiled before turning to her goons with a frown. "What are you idiots still doing here, go find Zoro!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" They saluted with the remaining ones focusing on their duty while Cinnamon huffed.

"Idiots." She huffed as she looked over the archipelago. "I hope we find him this time, it's been over a year since I started looking…"

The small child stopped sucking and made some cooing noises while waving his hands around. She smiled as she readjusted her shirt and lightly poked him on the nose. "You want to see your deadbeat dad too, huh?"

"Papa! Papa!"

"Heh, alright, let's go see if we can find him." SHe chuckled as she put on a backpack that doubles as a baby harness as she put her child in it. "Let's go find him."

"Papa!" He clapped his hands as she made her way down the ramp.

"Oi! Hey, hey! Wait! A-Are you part of the Big Mom pirates!" Called a new voice, making her pause.

"Who's asking?" She replied back with a frown. She turned to see an overweight man huffing and puffing as he ran towards her, a pink bounty poster held in one hand.

"I-I know where Roronoa Zoro is!"

"You do?" She looked intrigued. "Where is he?"

"B-Before I tell you, is there a reward for giving you information?"

"You get the reward promised IF you bring him to me, which apparently you can't do if you're just going to tell me you've seen him."

"I-I won't tell unless I get a reward!"

"In that case," She turned to the child and smiled. "watch mama honey, she's going to show you what she does to idiots who waste her time and think they call the shots."

The child smiled and clapped while the man paled and backed up as Cinnamon slowly drew her sword.

"Ah! Ok, ok, he's here! He's on the archipelago! Grove 66!" He cried out with his hands up as he fell on his ass. "That's where I saw him last, I swear!"

"Really, and is this true?" She asked, trying to hide her excitement. 'Yes, finally, I finally have him!'

"Yes!"

"Good, then you can live, let's go Cotton!"

"Papa!" He cheered as Cinnamon walked past the man who was shaking and sweating in fear.

'I can't believe I just survived that. I think I'll just go home and cry myself to sleep.' Thought the man as Cinnamon began to run.

'He's not escaping this time!' She thought determined while making quick time thanks to her legs as anyone who saw her quickly jumped to the side while she looked around. 'Grove 66, grove 66, grove 66…'

With Zoro he was starting to notice more and more people were staring at him. He also saw some were really into looking at those pink posters with him raising an eyebrow. 'Ok, now I know something's up.' He thought as he walked towards one of the posters. 'Just what are these things?'

When he saw it, he saw a pic of himself and looked under it before his one eye widened seeing the amount since he didn't remember it being THAT big, but also noticed there was something else written under it.

"Alive only? I've never seen that on a bounty before." He commented before he felt the ground shaking and saw a shadow go over him along with chuckling as he turned his head and saw a tall giant looming over him.

"So you're the pipsqueak with the huge bounty huh? I expected you to be bigger. Hey fellas! I found him!"

"Yeah! We're gonna be rich!"

"Let's get him!"

Zoro turned and saw two other giants stamp over along with a crowd of regular men surround him with guns and swords, all of them looking smug. "Damn it, and I was supposed to not get noticed." He muttered to himself while rubbing his head with a sigh. "Nami's gonna complain when she finds out."

"Might as well give up pal, the bounty says you have to come alive, but it didn't say you had to be conscious!"

"Yeah! We'll just rough him up and it'll be easy pickings!"

"Go away, you're not worth fighting." Zoro said with a sigh as he began to walk away. He saw more men cut him off while one of the giants laughed.

"Ha! This is adorable, you think we're gonna let you walk away? Guess you don't get it squirt." He pulled on some brass knuckles while cracking his knuckles. "We warned ya, now we do this the fun way."

"I'm strapped for time right now, but I'd be more open to beating you all after I meet up with my friends." he remarked casually, irking the crowd.

"Raugh! You're getting it now asshole!" The man roared as he took a swing at Zoro.

Zoro didn't move as the fist came down and seemingly smashed on him, making cracks form and dust to kick up while anyone watching who wasn't involved looked horrified and figured he was dead.

"You idiot, you killed him! Now we won't get anything!"

"No, not dead."

The giant and men blinked as the giant raised his fist and saw Zoro ok, looking like he had just backed up from where the fist met the spot and didn't seem phased.

"You didn't even touch me." He said with a scoff. "Get out of here while you still can."

"Arrogant little punk!" Fumed another giant. "You got lucky, but this one won't miss!" he brought his foot up and brought it down towards Zoro. He laughed as his foot landed, only realize that something had caught it. He looked down and his eyes widened when he and everyone else saw the foot didn't meet the ground.

"Weak, now get out of here." Zoro said as he threw the foot away from him, sending the giant flying.

The crowd's eyes flew out of their heads as the giant crashed on his back, all of this being seen by Cinnamon who watched from a rooftop.

'That's him, and did he get stronger?' She wondered while Cotton cooed before the crowd of men snapped out of it.

"Swarm him! Don't take him one on one!"

"Fine, if you want to bug me then I'll deal with you all." Zoro sighed as he pulled out one of his swords. He saw the men run at him with battle cries with the other giants making their own move, and the next thing that anyone knew, the crowd and giants were sent flying backwards with a huge gust of wind going down the street with Cinnamon herself bracing herself and shielding Cotton, able to see everything in slow motion.

'He just swung once, that was all.' She thought in amazement. 'He definitely got stronger!'

"Papa!" Cotton let out clapping his hands with a giggle.

"Yes, that's your Papa Cotton, now let's go get him." She said before jumping down towards him. She moved past and even stepped on a few men casually while Zoro himself put his sword away and didn't notice her.

"There, maybe now I can-"

"You asshole!" Shouted a voice behind him before he was hit on the back of the head. "I've been looking for you for two years!"

He held the spot and turned around with a frown at Cinnamon. "Oi! What was that for lady?"

"You left me at that motel and then just disappeared!" She growled with Cotton not looking fazed by her tone. "You didn't even bother to wait till I was awake!"

"...who are you?" He asked with confusion.

"DO YOU NOT EVEN REMEMBER ME?!" She shouted, getting pissed. "WE MET AT A BAR AND GOT DRUNK!"

"Oh, right… hey, who's brat is that?" He asked, noticing Cotton.

"Papa!"

"He's your brat idiot, you knocked me up!"

Zoro's eye widened while Cinnamon picked Cotton up and cradled him in her arms. "Uh ...say that again?"

"This is your son, Charlotte Cotton Candy." She spoke holding the boy out to Zoro who smiled at him. "Here, hold him."

"I...what?' He said as he took the infant. "Wait, you named him after cotton candy?!"

"Of course."

"No way, we're changing it, and why does he have your family name?" Zoro said with a frown.

"Because I'm the one who raised him!" She glared. "I've been a single mom ever since I got the news, and you were nowhere to be found! You just went and disappeared after starting something with Kuma!"

"Hey, he started that fight, not me, and I was ordered to train by my captain!"

"Oh well then it's all forgiven." She spoke calmly before hitting him on the head again. "That's no excuse!"

"Oi!" he let out while Cotton giggled and clapped his hands. "Not funny kid."

"Hey, it's not his fault his father's a clown!" Cinnamon growled. "Now come on, we have to get back to the ship."

"What are you on about?" He asked with a frown. "What ship?"

"Mine, we're leaving, we have to go home and get married now."

"..." Zoro looked at her silently before handing Cotton back to her. "Sorry, not gonna happen. I have to find my pals."

"What?! That isn't an option, you don't have a choice!' She growled in anger. "You're coming back with me to get married, so you can be part of the family completely, and to help raise OUR son!"

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't think that was gonna happen. Frankly I figured you took something if you were in a bar just in case." He said with a shrug. "But I can't just leave, I need to meet up with my crew."

"No can do, once we get married you'll be part of my crew, Big Mom's crew, and by default so will they."

"That's just giving me another reason not to come with." He remarked before turning and started walking.

"Hey! Don't just walk away from me damn it!" She yelled before jumping into the air and did a flip before landing right in front of him with a frown. "If you think I'm gonna let you get away from your responsibility, you've got another thing coming moss head!"

"...Nope." he said before turning around and began to run. "Nope nope nope!"

"Hey! Don't you run from me!" She yelled before she took off after him after putting Cotton back in the harness.

"Hehe, Papa, Papa!"

"Yes Cotton, we'll get your Papa." She smiled patting her son before looking livid and saw Zoro go far right. "GET BACK HERE!"

"No!" He shouted as he kept running. 'Fuck, where's the ship, where's the ship?!'

(Later)

Zoro panted while hiding in a barrel he had found, one with water mind you, and looked through a hole to see Cinnamon nowhere in sight. 'Phew, finally lost her. She sure was determined I'll give her that.' He thought as he slowly got out of the barrel. 'Now then, where's the ship?' He thought as looked around before recognizing where he was. 'Wait, isn't this the grove we hid the ship at?'

"Zoro? Oi, Zoro! Over here!" Called a familiar voice as he turned to see Luffy and the other strawhats.

"Wow, I wound up finding it without noticing." He said as he approached the group, and saw that they were carrying various crates, barrels and so forth. "How are you guys doing?"

"Great now that the whole crews together." Smiled Franky. "We were worried you wouldn't find us."

"Eh? Why?' He asked as they headed to the ship.

"Because you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag." Jabbed Sanji who had a red tissue to his nose with a smirk, making Zoro's eye twitch.

"At least I'm not a perverted virgin you shitty cook" He retorted, making Sanji glare at him.

"At least I don't look like shit with kelp growing off my scalp."

"Shishishi, it's like we were never separated." Luffy laughed.

"It feels so nostalgic." Smiled Robin.

"Yeah, and there's the Sunny!" Luffy cheered as they turned a corner before he raced towards the ship.

"Let's hope things go off smoothly." Sighed Nami.

"Yeah." Zoro sighed. 'Finally I can get out of here and forget about that crazy woman.'

As the group made their way to the ship, they noticed someone standing in front of it with Sanji's eyes widening and turning into hearts.

"Mademoiselle~!" He cried before a new fountain of blood exploded from his nose. He flew back with Chopper panicking and Zoro groaning when he saw it was Cinnamon.

"Oh no, not you again!" He groaned. "Just leave me alone already!"

"Zoro, do you know her?" Asked Brook.

"Yes, right before we all separated me and her got drunk, fucked, and she got pregnant, and now wants me to marry her."

That got him surprised looks and went between him and her with Cinnamon tapping her foot.

"Can you not cuss in front of Cotton?"

"Papa! Papa!"

"Wow Zoro, who knew you had it in you." Chuckled Franky.

"Zoro has a kid?!" Nami cried out in shock. She grabbed him and started shaking him. "What were you doing before we got separated!"

"I was getting drunk and then we had sex, end of story, and I am NOT getting married!" He called at Cinnamon.

"Oh yes you are! I didn't come all the way back here to find you, and NOT bring you back home." She growled. "Cotton will not grow up without his father!"

"Look, can't you just find some other guy to help raise the kid? If you can take care of him, doesn't that mean you can find some new guy who'd take up the idea?"

"That's not the point, you HAVE to marry me, it's a rule in our family, now shut up and come with me, I have to tell Mama that I found you so she can start planning the wedding."

"Perhaps we could talk this out like normal adults on the ship." Suggested Robin.

"Fine, let's go." Cinnamon said as she began to walk onto the ship.

(Later, after a long explanation)

"And that is why I need Zoro to come with me to get married." Cinnamon said, now sitting on the grass as Chopper played with Cotton.

The strawhats were stunned, well other than Luffy, with Nami slowly turning to Zoro with anime tears.

"Why did you have to make things hard on us? Was it meant to spite me? Is that it?"

"Eh? What are you talking about, this isn't hard, the answer is easy, we tell her to scram and then leave."

"Zoro, it's not that easy." Spoke Robin. "We've been through a lot of things, things that pushed us to our limits, but making a child is something you can't just ignore."

"Oi, neither of us knew she would get pregnant, it's not our fault, and what do you want me to do, marry her? If I do that then our crew becomes subordinates to Big Mom, and you don't want that, right Luffy?"

"Nope." he shook his head before looking confused and looked up at the ceiling. "But I don't get something."

"What's that?"

"How does her getting a baby from the stork lead to all that?" He asked, making all the adults stare at him in silence with Cinnamon getting a deadpan expression.

"Are you trying to make a joke out of this you idiot?"

"Actually, considering this is Luffy, I think he's being serious." Zoro said with a sigh. "Nami, explain the birds and the bees to him."

"What?! No way! Chopper can do it, he's our doctor."

"Eh?! I don't want to do that!" He cried out while Cotton giggled while hanging off from his antlers.

"Look, Luffy's lack of knowledge aside we're not getting married, end of story." Spoke Zoro crossing his arms with Cinnamon looking mad with Robin clearing her throat.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"What?' Cinnamon growled, growing annoyed.

"Perhaps instead of dragging Zoro away, why don't you come with us?" She suggested, catching everyone off guard. "Technically speaking, you did your job of finding Zoro, right?"

"Yes, now I have to take him back for the wedding."

"But do you have to do that right now? Wouldn't it be much fulfilling for you and Cotton if you came with us? It could give you and Zoro a chance to settle things without fighting."

"I think you're missing several big points here, one being that Big Mom has been waiting over a year for me to find him so she can have the wedding, it's half the reason she agreed to let him live. Secondly, she has put out a bounty on him, and so everyone will be looking for him, not to mention my own minions are searching the island and will be expecting me to return to the ship. Finally, if anyone sees me here and Big Mom learns that I didn't return with him right away she'll be furious, putting all of our lives at danger. Plus, I want Cotton to grow up safely on Whole Cake island, surrounded by his aunts and uncles, not on a small pirate ship that is to small for me that is going to be sailing across the new world, the most dangerous part of the ocean!"

"She does raise a point." Whispered Brook.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this isn't negotiable, either I return with Zoro or I return empty handed and hunt him down until I do get him." Spoke Cinnamon firmly with her hand on her sword. "What's it going to be?"

"I say… I'm not getting married!" Zoro shouted as he drew his swords.

"Then it looks like you want it the hard way!" She growled as she drew her own sword. "I'll just take you back in chains!"

"Wait!" Called Nami, only for them to reel back as Zoro and Cinnamon went at each other and clashed swords, sending a strong shockwave through the ship while standing their ground. "Zoro be careful, you're going to pop the coating! Get her off the ship!"

"Already on it!" He called as he began to push against her with his swords, which started to push her back much to her shock.

'What?! How can he be this strong?!' She thought as she struggled to push against him. 'Damn it, how much stronger did he get over those two years?!'

"You're pretty strong." He complimented with a smirk. "If we had time for a real fight I'd be all for it, but I'm gonna have to make this one short." He said as his swords began to turn black.

'He can use haki?!' She thought in even more shock as she was pushed back more before he gave a strong swing with his blades, flinging her backwards and over the railing.

"Alright, Franky, get down there and release the floating bag, let's go to the new world!' Luffy laughed as the crew raced around to get the boat ready to sail.

"Oi, damn it! You won't escape me again!" Yelled Cinnamon shaking her head from the water when she hit it and saw the ship moving away from her. "I'll drag you back beaten and broken if that's what it takes!"

"Fine, but if you try I'll just beat you back!" Zoro called as the ship began to descend.

Cinnamon turned red and hit the water in anger while seeing it go under the water. "Damn it! Don't worry Cotton, we'll get them next time ...wait…. COTTON!" She looked around her and went wide eyed before crying out. "MY BABY BOY IS GONE!" She cried as she began to panic. "Where is h- Wait, HE'S STILL ON THE SHIP! THAT BASTARD HAS MY BABY!"

On said ship, Zoro sighed in relief and leaned against the mast with a smile. "Finally, I'm free from that crazy woman."

"Um, guys?" Chopper called nervously. "I think we forgot something."

"Like what? We got plenty of meat." Remarked Luffy already in the kitchen raiding the fridge.

"No, we uh…. We forgot to give her back Zoro's baby." Chopper said, making everyone freeze. He pointed to said baby currently crawling over to Zoro who looked down as Cotton held his arm.

"Papa! Papa!" He giggled as Zoro groaned.

'Shit.'


	148. Alix and Marinette

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Alix and Marinette

Series: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Paris, France-

It was a calm, quiet day. No akuma, no crazy world ending events, no skateboarding or rollerblading accidents.

Just a calm, quiet da-

"YAHOO!" cheered Alix who went skating across the street like a speeding bullet.

Well...that calm day was a bust, especially when Alix raced down the street and dashed around cars and people like a hummingbird.

"THIS IS EPIC!" She cried out while extending her arms out on both sides of her body.

"Ah!"

"Watch it!"

"My cabbages!"

"Sorry!" Alix called our before going down a big hill, losing all control of her skates. "Oh nOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHH!"

WOOISH!

"AHHHHHH!" She cried out as down below the hill, we find Marinette putting a sign full of special offers out on the sidewalk.

"La la la." Marinette sighed while looking at her handiwork. "That's the last one."

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

"Eh-"

CRASH!

And cue them going flying across the street as Alix crash landed into Marinette's chest, head first.

"Ow...my head." Marinette groaned while on the ground, a few feet away from the nearest stoplight.

"Mmmm…." Alix groaned while still between the chest, discombobulated and with some cuts on her elbows, hands and forehead. 'Where am I?'

"Alix?"

"Ugh...no mom...I don't need diapers…" she said while her brain was rattled senseless.

'Crap, the collision must've messed with her brain.' Marinette thought while carefully getting up and held Alix like a princess.

"Ugh...pancannons…"

"Alix? It's me Marinette."

"Huh...Ladybug? Is that...your butt? He he, I said butt…"

"I better get you to my room to let you rest." She said while jogging to the bakery, not knowing that Alix's eyes were closing.

'So...beautiful…my prince…'

(Later on)

-Marinette's room-

Alix laid on the bed as Marinette was busy putting bandages and band aids on her body.

Tikki floated next to the heroine while surprised this actually happened. "What happened?"

"Alix crashed into me."

"I could see that, but why?"

"She must've tried being extreme again." Marinette sighed. "She really needs to tone it down, before she gets hurt or worse."

"I'm sure Alix knows her limitations, it's what drives her isn't it?"

"True." Marinette said. "But it also played a part in her becoming an akuma."

"And a great miraculous user, in the future that is." Tikki chuckled.

"Ugh…" Alix groaned while waking up.

Tikki darted away with the girl rubbing her forehead.

"Ow…where...am I?"

"You're in my room."

Alix looked at her and felt her face turning red. "I-I...I'm sorry. I mean, sorry about the crash." 'Why am I stuttering?!'

"It's fine, as long as you're ok." Marinette smiled while unintentionally making Alix's heart stop momentarily. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but are you ok? I mean I crashed into you at mach speed."

"It wasn't that fast." Marinette sweatdropped.

"Still, I feel bad for crashing into you. It was my fault for ignoring the speed limit."

"Really, I'm ok."

Alix carefully got up. "Marinette, I'm just worried."

"Alix, relax. I'm fine, you're the one that needs to rest."

She sighed while averting her eyes away from the girl. "..."

"Now lay back down, I'll get you some soup." Marinette said. "Maybe some warm towels as well."

"I just need a sec to regain my bearings, then I'll be out of your hair."

"No no, you're my guest today." Marinette said sternly. "Plus I don't want you to get hurt anymore today, got it?"

Alix sighed in defeat. "Fine, but once I get my bearings I'm gone."

"Deal." Marinette said before walking away. "Just stay there while I get you some towels. And don't sneak away."

"I'm not a mouse."

"But you're kinda mouse like." She teased.

Alix huffed at that as the door closed near her left side. 'I'm not a mouse.'

(Later that day)

"Feeling better?"

Alix nodded while Marinette covered her with several blankets and spoon fed her some soup. 'This is kinda nice.'

"Let me know if you get too warm."

She nodded again while taking a spoon full of soup, all the while feeling embarrassed yet happy.

'She's kinda cute like this.' Marinette thought. 'Like a little bunny.'

'Don't make this end, please.' She thought while not seeing Cat Noir hopping onto the ledge.

"Marinette." He called out. "Your kitty is here...um. Am I interrupting something?"

Alix blushed at this while Marinette turned to the hero.

"Cat Noir? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came here to say hi. But um...why are you spoon feeding her?"

'DON'T LOOK!' Alix thought in embarrassment.

"I'm taking care of her. She got hurt earlier and she really needed the help."

"Aw, look at you being a nurse." he teased. 'Well that was nice of her. Alix probably went too fast and crashed.'

"Maybe I am."

"Well I better get going." Cat chuckled. "Oh and before I forget, you don't want to have an outing with me this weekend?"

Alix frowned hearing that.

"No Cat, I'm not interested."

"Had to ask." He shrugged before jumping onto another ledge and disappeared into the Paris skyline.

"Since when did Cat Noir suddenly get put on the list of boys you were crazy for?" lightly joked Alix.

"Since never." Marinette huffed. "And he always does that."

'Wait what?' She thought in surprise.

"And it's kinda getting old now."

"Woah woah woah, back it up. Since when has he been doing that?"

"Since…mmm…wow. I kinda forgot." Marinette admitted.

"..." Alix sighed. 'She's hopeless with romance, not like I'm one to talk.'

'Crap, I almost let it slip.'

"So, he's not your boyfriend?"

And cue the girl blushing a little.

"Is that a maybe?" Alix joked.

"O-Of course not!" She stuttered. "I don't like him like that!"

"So you're not straight?"

"No! I mean yes, I mean ugh!"

'Got her.' She thought with a chuckle.

"No soup for you!" Marinette frowned while taking the soup away.

"Wait no!" She pouted. "That's not fair, I was just teasing you."

"Well no soup regardless."

Alix pouted while Marinette got up. "What do I have to do to regain my soup privileges?"

"Mmmm."

"Marinette!"

"Say sorry, but with a sweet tone." she smirked.

"...what?! Anything but that!"

"It's either that or stripping naked for a month."

"WHAT?!"

Marinette chuckled. "You heard me."

Alix blushed while covering her face. 'That's so...so...evil!'

'She's so adorable when embarrassed.' thought Marinette with amusement.

Alix gulped before saying in a cute voice. "S...S...Sorry…"

'AW! She's so cute!' She thought while imaging Alix as a three year old. "Alright, you're forgiven."

Alix blushed before getting an idea and huffed. "I don't know. I mean what's stopping you from breaking that little apology?"

"What are you-"

"Plus." She said cutely. "I only wanted to tease you. But you're making me cry."

Marinette blinked before seeing the girl's eyes fill with tears. "W-Wait! I didn't mean it like that. I was just teasing you."

"Sniff." Alix sniffled. "How can I trust you? You're a meany."

"N-No I'm not! I'm not mean."

"I don't believe you." She sniffled again.

"I mean it! I'm willing to do ANYTHING, I mean ANYTHING you want."

Alix looked up and pouted. "Really?"

"Yes really."

She pondered a little before saying. "Ok, but you have to…"

'I hope it's nothing too cr-'

"Go out with me this weekend." Alix said while smirking behind her pillow.

"...WHAT?!"

She started to tear up again. "Sniff...its just a weekend...boo hoo…"

'Crap!' "Ok ok! It's a deal, just don't cry!"

That was when Alix looked up and stuck her tongue out.

"Got you." She smirked. "And since you promised, you have to uphold it Marinette."

"Y-Y-Y-" She stuttered in rage.

"And would you look at that, I'm feeling much better." She said while getting up, grabbed the soup, and speed walked to the door. "See you later, oh and don't forget to bring the roses~"

"ALIX!"

'Worth it.' She thought while running out the door.

'I just got jipped!'

(Later that night)

Marinette sighed while looking at her phone.

Ping.

Only to get a text message from Alix.

'_Yo. Can you meet me in front of your store tomorrow? Oh and look for the gal with roses and a smile. Kisses, Alix. ;)_'

Marinette blushed before texting back.

'_Fine, but no kisses._'

Ping.

'_Sure thing. Oh and one more thing, wear something normal. Nothing fancy or Chloe like. :)_'

Marinette sighed.

Ping.

'_Also, sorry about gipping you. Was trying to get back at your for the 'sorry' thing._'

Ping.

And cue a picture of a sad bunny entering Marinette's phone.

"Low blow." She muttered while sending a 'ok' into the text as Tikki floated by.

"Still upset about being forced to date her?"

"Well a little." Marinette admitted.

"Well you did get tricked pretty easily and with good reason."

She groaned at that.

"But are you going on this date or no?"

"I have to." She deadpanned. "Or I might actually make her cry."

Tikki shrugged. "Well whatever happens, I support your decision. But one question."

"What?"

"Are you straight, bisexual or a lesbian?"

And cue her blushing as bright as a lava lamp.

"WHY?!"

"Just had to make sure." She said before floating away.

"I-I-It's just a date between friends!" Marinette yelled.

(Next day)

She sighed while waiting outside her house, looking for any sign of Alix. "She never mentioned what time she'd be here."

As she waited, she noticed that the entire area was covered in roses.

'Ok, why are there so many roses here?' She thought while not seeing a figure walking right next to her.

"Cough." said Alix while wearing a cute blue and white Sunday dress with a white ribbon behind her head, a blue choker, and had her pocket watch hanging from her left hip, as she held onto some white roses. "Hey Marinette."

She did a double take while instinctively spitting in shock. "A...A...Alix?"

"Hey." She chuckled while looking a little embarrassed. "Like the duds?"

"You...you…"

"Look girly? Yes, and it's for the date." Alix blushed while tugging at her dress.

"B-B-But it's a date between friends, so why did you…."

She blushed. "Just...forget about it. I came and I'm waiting for you to…say good morning." 'So embarrassing! And to use my best dress too! Marinette, you better not make a fool out of me today!'

'She's so…different.' thought Marinette who never imagined seeing Alix like this, ever.

"So…"

"Oh right. Good morning."

Alix smiled. "Morning, ready for our tour of the Catacombs of Paris? I heard if you get there early you can see all the funky skeletons and passageways without getting stuck in the middle of a noisy tour group."

"Catacombs?" Marinette went wide eyed.

"Yeah, I figured we could check it out since I've always wanted to see what it was like."

"But why there?"

"Because it's extremely spooky." She said with stars in her eyes. "Plus you're brave enough to survive the kingdom of the dead, right?"

'While I did face akumas…ghosts are another thing.' Marinette thought while getting goosebumps down her spine.

"So want to go there first or go to this buffet downtown? If you outeat the current record, you can win a cool shirt and free food!"

"Uh…well I already had a big breakfast, so maybe-"

"Great! Catacombs of Paris it is!" She interrupted while taking Marinette by the arm and ran full speed, in white high heels mind you, down the street. "Here we come ghosts!"

'Crap.'

(Later)

-Catacombs of Paris-

"Wow, it's….so...dark."

"And cool." Alix smiled while holding onto Marinette's hand. "Oooh! Look at that skull, oh! And that spider! This is epic!"

'And making me claustrophobic.' She thought while getting covered in spiderwebs.

Alix turned and took a spider out of Marinette's hair. "There you go."

Which was revealed to be a Black Widow.

"Ew!"

Crush.

"It's dead." Alix smiled while throwing the spider's remains on the ground.

Marinette grimaced while Alix wiped her hand on the dirt. "Uh, are you sure that's sanitary?"

"Yes, plus it's convenient." She smiled before pointing to a tomb. "Oh! Look at that, isn't it gothic?"

"Uh, maybe we should try and stick closer to the entrance. I mean, these tombs do go on for a long ways."

"True, but we can stay an hour." She huffed. "Plus I had something special for our lunch date."

"Really? Where?"

"A nice fancy…"

'Please let it be a normal restaurant.'

"Bar and dinner!"

"...what?!"

"Yeah, it's a bar and a dinner. And don't worry, we aren't getting beer, just lunch. But I heard this place has epic boxing matches that anyone can enter!"

"Please tell me we're not entering, I'm not much of a sports girl, or the punching kind."

"But we would've made a great duo." Alix sighed. "Oh well, I'll just fight while you watch me kick ass as you eat to your heart's content-"

"How about we just go to a fast food place?"

"...that's boring." she deadpanned. "Anyone can go there, but how many places can they say they boxed to work up an appetite?"

"Well-"

"Plus I was going to pay for it." She sweatdropped. "Anyway, let's have some fun here and then we box!"

'Oh no, she's getting hyper again.'

(Later)

-The Boxing Bobcat-

PUNCH!

"Gah!" a man groaned while getting punched by a guy with boxing gloves as Alix and Marinette watched the boxing match from a tavern booth, eating either a salad or a juicy stack of ribs on a stick. "AH!"

PUNCH!

"GAH!"

"Go get him!" Alix yelled while cheering loudly with a rib in her hand. "Kick his ass!"

"Alix? Are you sure it's ok to yell?" Marinette asked while eating her salad.

"Yep." She grinned while biting into a rib. "And it's ok to be boyish here! Go get him! Yeah! Kick his ass!"

'Oh god...this place is giving me the creeps.' Marinette thought while feeling like everyone here could turn into an akuma.

PUNCH!

And cue the man with the boxing gloves sending the other man across the room and into a wall.

"Ugh…"

"YEAH!" Alix yelled while jumping on the table. "YEAH! YOU ROCK!"

"That looked like it hurt." Marinette sweatdropped while Alix composed herself and coughed.

"So…" she said while trying to look lady like. "Like the food Marinette?" 'Doh! I acted too tomboyish!'

"It's good."

"Want anything else? I can flag someone to get you some protein."

"Thanks, but I'm ok with a salad."

"Alright." She said while politely eating her rib.

'What's she trying to do? Act like a boy or a girl...so confusing.' Marinette thought while feeling a bit awkward right now. 'Should I start a conversation?'

"So." Alix coughed. "How's life?"

"Good, you?"

"Boring, and lacking a lot of thrills lately. I mean seeing those akuma guys are...making me lose my extreme lust for things. I mean, with crazies like Mr Pigeon, why become an extreme gal when the next extreme crazy is some kinda crazy time hopper or something." Alix sighed. "Makes me want to slow down, you know what I'm saying?"

"Um…"

She sighed. "Forget about it." 'Now I sounded weird. Great job Alix, now she thinks I'm some idiot or something.'

"I think I do, but just a little."

"How? It's not like you were turned into an akuma right?"

"I mean about slowing down. I can get how all those bad guys might make things feel a bit hard on you to enjoy your hobbies. Sometimes it gets me stressed out to where I can't come up with something new to make in my free time."

Alix blinked. "I see."

"Plus sometimes I just find being slow is better than being faster."

"Ok." Alix said with a nod. "But do you get stressed about it?"

"Lots of times."

"Ah." She said before giving Marinette a piece of rib. "Here, I want to share it with you."

Marinette sweatdropped at this while seeing Alix's blushing face. 'She's so cute when embarrassed…is it wrong to compare her to a bunny or a lost puppy?'

'Maybe I should have practiced being girly before going with this whole date. I can't tell if this is weird or charming.' Alix thought before Marinette bit onto the rib, making her feel less awkward.

'Best make her calm.' Marinette thought before seeing Alix's eyes glisten like stars.

"M-Marinette." She stuttered. "Thanks for...you know." 'Keep it together!'

"Going on the date?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Well, same here."

Alix felt confidence enter her heart before quickly saying. "After lunch, wanna join me in a game of bowling?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." she smiled.

Alix turned around and punched the air.

KAPOW!

Only to hit one very angry, and off duty, bodyguard known as The Gorilla!

"..." he frowned while his right eye was now black and slightly inflamed.

"Ooh...sorry." winced Alix with the large man letting out an annoyed grunt.

He looked at her before walking off.

"Look on the bright side, maybe he has to do something and didn't have time to get mad." spoke up Marinette noting Alix's expression.

"Y-Yeah." She said while shaking a little. "Anyway, about the bowling."

"I did say I was going."

"I know that but…"

"But what?"

"Well you see…"

(Later on)

-Tea and Coffee Bowling Rink-

"It's kinda weird." Alix sweatdropped while Marinette saw large bowling pins filled with coffee and tea. "Like something out of a guy's fever dream."

'Thank god! Something semi normal.' She thought. 'And here I thought it was a playboy mansion or something weird.'

"So ready to play?" Alix asked while holding a bowling ball with a top hat etched into it.

Marinette nodded while putting her bowling shoes on. "Yeah, but I might be rusty. I haven't played in a while."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." She smirked. "Just try to keep up doll face."

"Oi, don't taunt me unless you're willing to put it where your mouth is."

"...what?" Alix said with a confused look.

"Just go first." 'Not my best material.'

"Alright, just try not to be too amazed."

"Yeah yeah." Marinette smirked.

(A few rounds later)

CRASH!

"Yes!" Alix grinned. "Right though the middle!"

Marinette clapped while sitting on a comfy bench, drinking some tea.

"Beat that Mari." She said while internally hoping that would be a good nickname.

"Alright, I will Ali."

She blushed at the nickname while Marinette got up and threw her ball.

CRASH!

"Yes!" Marinette smiled while knocking all the pins down. "Strike!"

Alix jaw dropped before groaning. "You got one strike, you can't do it again."

"Oh? And what would happen if I get strikes on all of them?"

"I will get you ice cream, a big one too!"

"I'll take you on that offer Ali." Marinette purred while sounding a little like Cat Noir for a bit, or Lady Noir in this case.

"But…"

"Don't worry." Marinette said while getting another strike down. "I'll try not to get a big order, Ali."

'...damn it! I fell for it, I hate karma.' Alix thought. 'Sill, she can't be that lucky...right?'

(A few more strikes later)

'GAH! She did it! She actually got all strikes!'

Marinette chuckled while seeing Alix's flustered face. 'Payback for yesterday.'

"Lucky, for now." Alix said while trying to calm herself down. "But you can't get this last set of pins."

"Oh really?" Marinette smiled before taking aim. "Keep your eyes on the pins."

Woosh!

The ball rolled down the lane before-

CRASH!

Hitting all the pins.

"YES!" Marinette grinned. "Strike!"

'Oh fuck monkeys!' Alix groaned in her head.

The girl turned to Alix with a smile. "Looks like you owe me some ice cream."

(Later on)

'My wallet.' Alix thought with sad eyes as Marinette was eating a three scoop ice cream cone. 'Last time I ever make a bet.'

Marinette looked at Alix and moved her cone next to her lips. "Want some?"

She blushed. "Uh…sure."

As Alix licked the cone, she felt an odd feeling inside her heart, one that made her leap for joy and sad at the same time. But all the same, she just felt...a connection to Marinette that seemed to be getting tighter around her maiden heart.

'What is this feeling?'

"Like it?"

Alix nodded while licking the vanilla ice cream.

"Then have some more." 'So cute.'

She gulped while her breath started to increase and her head warmed up a lot. 'She's way too kind.'

'Wow, I wonder if I can sneak a pic of Alix like this. The others would just love to see this.' Marinette thought before carefully taking her phone out and got ready to take a picture.

Only for some ice cream to hit her cheek, which also caused Alix to notice and instinctively licked it off like a puppy.

Click.

Just as the camera took the picture of her licking Marinette's cheek.

Said girl went wide eyed, along with Alix realizing what she just did.

'SHIT!' She thought before moving away, just as Marinette fumbled to put her phone away.

Boop.

And accidentally sent it to all her friends by mistake.

'AHH!' Marinette thought in embarrassment as Alix touched her lips in surprise.

'...sweet.' Alix thought while feeling very...happy for some reason.

"Oh no! What have I done?!" cried out Marinette with a blush.

"Um...sent a picture of your girlfriend…?" Alix said.

"Well yeah-WHAT?!"

"I-I mean friend who happens to be a girl!"

Both looked ready to die as Marinette got a text from Alya.

'_Cute. Got anymore? ;)_'

"I'm sorry! I-I-I just wanted to take a picture of how you were blushing…"

"Oh." Alix blushed. "So I'm...a perfect picture of...weirdness huh?"

"What? I never said you were weird Alix, why would I?"

"Because I licked you. Girls don't lick other girls." Alix blushed while looking away.

"But that's normal for you, I mean you are unique."

"...and weird."

"No you're not!" spoke Marinette with a frown. "It's who you are, which is fine. I mean, sure you're into a lot of stuff most girls aren't and can be rough, but there's nothing wrong with who you are."

Alix stood aback at this before saying. "So...you like me, too?"

"Yes."

"..."

'Oh god, I hope she's not upset.'

"So...more or the same as Adrien?"

"Well...I don't know."

Alix crosses her arms. "Tell me a straight damn answer. Do you like me more or less then Adrien?"

Marinette gulped seeing the look and glanced away. 'What do I say? I mean, I haven't really thought about Adrien all day, so is that a sign I might be into Alix more or was I just caught up?'

"Well?" Alix frowned while looking like an angry rabbit, which is cute but not in this instance. "Who is the one you like more?"

'Shit.' she gulped. "Isn't that a bit quick to ask on one date?"

She glared. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette gulped. "I….I don't know honestly."

"You don't know or won't tell?"

"I just don't know." She sighed. "I really don't know."

Alix kept up her frown before sighing. "I know, and it's stupid to make you figure it out right now. I got ahead of myself, sorry."

"No I'm sorry, for just being indecisive."

"Look, we have another date tomorrow. You can figure it out later, but try not to be too immersed." Alix frowned. "Like you are with Adrien."

Marinette felt that hit her like a sledgehammer as Alix moved away from her, hurt, and upset. "Alix wait!"

Alix moved away while Marinette ran after her. 'Stupid idiotic lovestruck UGH!'

"Alix wait!"

Both ran after the other while onlookers thought they were a bickering couple having issues, all the while not noticing that they were in the middle of the road.

HONK HONK!

Alix went wide eyed seeing the car speeding towards her.

CRASH!

Only to be pushed back by Marinette, who got hit in her stead. She went rolling against the ground and bounced while Alix was wide eyed in horror.

"MARINETTE!"

(Some time later)

Alix sat in a chair while waiting for the doctor to tell her the report, hoping Marinette wasn't dead and feeling very guilty at the same time. 'I...I shouldn't have ran away…'

"Alix Kubdel?" a young doctor said while holding a clipboard and walked towards her.

"That's me." she spoke standing up with worry. "How is she?"

"Besides the broken legs and ribs? She will have a full recovery, but she will have to stay here for a month or so, just to be sure."

Alix sighed in relief while not noticing that she was crying.

"Shall I bring you to her? Visiting hours are still in effect."

"Yeah, I need to see her." She said while following the doctor down the hall and into a room where Marinette was laying on a bed, with her legs suspended from the sheets and covered in casts.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" The doctor said. "You have a visitor."

She turned with Alix wincing seeing some bandages on her head.

The doctor left the room while Alix ran towards Marinette and held her good hand, tears falling into the bed.

"Marinette!" Alix cried. "I was so worried!"

She sighed while trying to not laugh or breath heavily, due to her rib cage being broken. "Thanks, but...how are you feeling?"

Alix looked up, tears dripping from her nose and cheeks. "I-I'm fine…"

'You don't sound like it.' Marinette thought while feeling a little better, but felt really bad for making Alix cry.

"B-But when you got hit…and I saw it…I…I thought you were…."

"But I'm not." Marinette said. "It takes more to do me in, plus I should be worried about you Alix."

"I don't care! I-I thought I lost you!" she sniffled while looking down. "I thought you were gonna die…"

Marinette looked at the girl and felt very bad. "Alix, do you need a m-"

And cue Alix hugging Marinette by the neck, crying and sniffling in the process.

(A bit later)

"Sniff…" Alix looked up.

"Feeling better?"

"...a little."

Marinette patted her head. "Alix, I'm not going to roll over that easily. I promise."

"...you mean it?" She asked while looking like a very depressed bunny.

"Promise."

"..." Alix let go while wiping her eyes. "Ok, I believe you, but...I'm sorry for running away. I...I just-"

"Felt depressed and mad about me, I figured." Marinette interrupted. "To be honest, I actually felt bad doing that and was trying to run after you when well, the car collided with me."

"Yeah, which wouldn't have happened if I just stayed in my seat."

Marinette sighed. "Don't blame yourself, I was the one that acted stupid."

"Well...maybe a little." Alix sighed. "I mean you and Adrien are like the same side magnets, and seeing you just being a princess, makes me angry."

"Eh?"

"You know, waiting for that prince to reveal his feelings while having cute little animal friends and singing cheesy songs about love and kindness and that crap. It's REALLY annoying and just makes me feel…complicated about stuff." Alix grumbled. "And you shouldn't have to wait for that special someone, or at least not act like a dizzy bimbo…not saying you're one I mean!"

Marinette blinked while feeling slightly offended as Tikki chuckled in the miraculous. 'How is that not saying I am one?'

Alix looked away. "What I'm saying is...I want to...be serious about dating. But I can't...have...a friend who's a girl that is so...indecisive in love." 'Please don't laugh at it, I had enough heartbreak and pain today.'

Marinette shook her head. "I see, so you want a girlfriend?"

"Well yeah." Alix blushed.

Marinette nodded before saying. "Can you move a little closer?"

She nodded before moving closer.

Chu.

And got kissed on the right cheek.

"Consider that a possible chance." She smiled. "But we still have a lot of dates to do before we actually figure out if it's gonna last."

"I know, but I'm guessing it's gonna be a while, huh?"

"Not exactly. Who says we can't have a few dates here?" teased Marinette.

Alix nodded before retorting. "But your legs, we can't break the bed right now."

Marinette blushed at that as Alix stuck her tongue out.

"Go-" she tried to say before getting kissed on the lips, shutting her up with a bright face. "Mmm."

Both kept on kissing while not noticing a hole right near them.

The camera zooms towards the hole before showing Bunnix, wearing a blue wedding dress and looked kinda stressed, ran by.

"I'm late! I'm late! Oh god I'm late!" She yelled while hopping through portals. "Darn it! Where's the wedding?!"

As she ran past the camera, she quickly winked before hopping into a hole as the screen went black.


	149. Veronica and Danny

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Veronica and Danny

Author's Note: Yes, this is connected to the female Dash chapter.

Series: Danny Phantom

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Vlad Plasmius was not the most stable of individuals. Some would call him insane, crazy, obsessed, or in a halfa's case, a fruit loop. He personally preferred 'driven', but when the average ghost was near impossible to rattle, it took a special kind of person to be considered 'persona non grata'.

He was, however, a problem solver. And THIS problem had been decades in the making. He made what certain predators or the right kind of nightmare might call a smile as he took in the sight before him.

Beautiful, powerful, HIS.

A home grown clone, molded to perfection of his true love Madeline Plasmius…. To use her rightful name. Only a top-gap measure of course, until the real thing could be produced, but it would do wonders for soothing the hungry absence in his life. He'd Spent MONTHS on this, between his business deals, conquests and other outings, and the thought of its competition had made all those failur-SETBACKS and the hands of her son so much easier to bear. It was finally ready. Oh this was a good day.

The clone chamber in front of him was filled with green ectoplasm-rich goo and through the glass he could see the vision held inside. The floating clone that had a breathing mask on and was completely motionless, perfectly at peace and untouched. Untouched by any FAT IDIOT WHO… . now now. Time to wake her, time to welcome her into the world with the proper hands.

The timer tock, tick, ticked down, and the timer rang. The locks disengaged, and through the cloud of steam the door opened. Vlad's hands itched to dive in, but he waited and enjoyed the sight of the fluid draining around her. She was PERFECTION, identical down to the last of his detailed measurements.

The well done hourglass figure, the subtle muscular build, the well toned rear and thighs, the well built behind and, of course, the two perfectly sculpted globes glistening as the lab lights danced on their wet flesh. He brushed a wet strand of her hair away from her sleeping eyes, and let his gaze travel up to her face. Oh yes, down to the last detail. She seemed so peaceful like this, it was almost a shame to disturb her.

But Vlad dearest, how else can we be together? I can't wait any longer

She was right, of course, and he smiled warmly at her wisdom. He gently cupped her head and lifted her out of the chamber, breathing in her scent. "Ah, I can never get tired of your natural smell my dear". He heard her tinkling giggle and allowed himself a brief chuckle in return. His loving gaze rose back to her eyes as her carried her to the mirror, ready for the next phase.

"Now dearest, this might feel a little strange, but it's all for the better"

Wake me Vlad, wake me. You've waited long enough, it's time to take your reward

Vlad hugged her to his chest, holding her tightly in place. He nested his head in her neck until the rumbling at the back of his throat grew too much, then threw back his head and joined her in a celebratory cackle. The hands around her chest began to vanish, becoming transparent and slipping beneath her skin with a soft glow. The deep, masculine bass echoing around the room became a feminine soprano as Vlad stepped into his new skin, but was no more warm or welcoming for it.

Ooooh darling, you feel so good. Tell me what to do next.

Vlad let his head drop back as he took himself in. He flexed his hands, enjoying their supple feel, then let them run over his form. "Oh yes, it's better than I ever imagined. This body of Maddie is truly what I can call my wife."

He frowned as he thought of the REAL Maddie, off in the world without him, but the soothing caress of her gentle hands soon brought him back to the present.

"_No, don't get upset, be glad. You can still have what you always deserved._" he watched the words fall from her beautiful lips.

Of course dearest, it was time to prepare. Vlad levelled his gaze at the mirror and watched as Maddie put on her best seductive, coy face. Alright, but she would learn. "_Vlad dear, it's so wonderful to see you_" they purred. She twisted her body to hide away, but shot him an inviting look that dared him to come find her. "_Aren't you going to welcome me_?"

"My my, my dear, eager as always."

"_Only for you that is. You're so much more handsome, and intelligent, and DESERVING than anyone else"_

Vlad smiled. "How true, how true. I'm so glad you made the right choice after all this time…"

"_Well why don't you go ahead and do whatever you want? It's just the two of us."_

Vlad ignored the thrill running up his spine at her words and the downright hungry grin on her face. She could act as coy as she wanted but he knew the real her. Just the two of them. To rehearse for his final victory, to finally have a taste of his true love, to practise all the modifications he would make to her... his mind reeled at the possibilities….

….and something was wrong. His mind had wandered for only a moment, and already he could feel something amiss as he came back to earth. As he tried to step back, and examine the clone from the outside he discovered he couldn't. The wondrous flesh of his dear Madeline clinging to his body like a trap and wouldn't let go. He felt himself begin to panic. He pushed his powers harder, the light from his power began to burn brighter and brighter, Suddenly he felt something snap, and the light became blinding. Then darkness followed, and he knew no more….

"Danny, could you get the door?" called Jack from the basement "We just need to finish this and we'll be right with you!". There was a brief flash and a shriek of rending metal, which usually meant they'd be done one way or another.

"I'm on it." Their son Daniel called back, while walking down the stairs towards the knocking.

His sister Jazz had apparently also heard, and was coming out of the kitchen as he stepped onto the first floor. Danny gave her a quick nod as he walked by, and she stopped to let him take the door, but stuck around to see who it was. He could understand, they weren't expecting anyone today and until his parents figure out the soundproofing problems,very few people would approach over the sounds of the experiment in the basement.

That said, while Danny didn't know who he thought would be standing at the door, it was almost certainly not who he saw. Danny could swear that he'd never seen the woman at the door before, but at the same time he had the strangest twin sensations; that he was immediately terrified and, momentarily, that his mother had somehow beaten him here. There was a resemblance, a general one, but a strong one; the heart shaped face, the curved hips, the generous swell of her shirt… but some hormonal part of his brain fought past his conscious repression to note that what his mother had in spades, this woman had even more. But from there, the resemblance ended, like someone had taken his mother as a model then painted over the top. Her shoulders were broader, her hair was white, longer and slicked back, her ears were pointed, her eyes cold and her skin pale… but it wasn't until Danny saw the fangs and the way she was dressed that he made the connections.

That being a black suit with a red handkerchief in the left breast pocket and a matching red bolo tie. The suit had white button and a white undershirt, both straining to hold their new shape, and a pair of black pointed shoes that were too large for the feet they contained.

"Vla-" Danny began to yell accusingly, but felt a soft but firm hand clasp over his mouth. At the same time, he heard Jazz try and heard the hand clap over her mouth as well. As the vlad-woman levelled an unimpressed glare at them Danny noted some more hints, the cheekbones were sharper and thicker, her hair line dipped into a V, and she was a head taller than their mom. And, he noted, she was a touch more muscular judging by the grip on his jaw.

"Danny, who is it?" he heard behind him.

Vlad-woman's eyes flickered to the sound of footsteps coming from the basement steps and her face immediately snapped into what she probably thought was a warm and excited smile. The Fenton children found themselves spun around by the head and gripped lovingly, but firmly by the throat in a quick imitation of a hug as their parents stepped into the room and saw this strange woman pressing them into her chest.

"Oh, hello there, who are you?" asked Maddie, with just a touch of hostility at the woman manhandling her kids.

"I'm sorry for dropping by unexpectedly, but I believe you know my brother, his name is Vlad Masters." the once brother in question grinned disarmingly "I was just in town and just HAD to see the family he's always speaking so.. Highly of!" She dropped the teens to the floor and clasped her hands while they choked down breath. "I'm sorry if I was a bit rough with the poor dears, but Vlad's told me so much about them and I was just so happy to finally meet them I couldn't resist! You know how it is…"

Maddie and Jack blinked, lowering the weapons they'd been preparing.

"So… you're Vlad's… sister?" Maddie ventured.

"Hmm…. He never mentioned a sister. And he tells me everything." Said Jack, crossing his arms.

"Well me and my brother use to have it out for each other after a horrid argument. It's my fault really. I've been abroad for a few years and came back and decided it was time to apologise. We managed to patch things up and I just HAD to see around his home town. He especially told me how his best friend from college Jack Fenton was someone to go to when it came to the paranormal."

"Well that's Vlady for ya." smiled Jack buying the reason. "Glad to meet you. I'm Jack as you might have guessed," Jack offered his hand an relaxed his bulging muscles. Vlad looked a little relieved to see the tension leave the giant's shoulders. "This fine lady here is my wife Maddie, and those are our kids Danny and Jazz." He clasped his wife lovingly on the shoulders and indicated the kids sprawled on the floor.

"Who apparently you're VERY glad to see." muttered Maddie sarcastically.

"Again I'm terribly sorry for such a rude entrance, but I came over as fast as I could because I wanted to meet you all in person." the woman said, scooping Maddie into a hug. "He's told me SO much about what you do for the world, how wonderful your little ones are and all about you Maddie dear." she said, laying her head affectionately on Maddie's shoulder.

Maddie firmly excused herself from the hug, smiling awkwardly. "No harm meant, no harm meant. But, um…. You didn't give your name?"

"Oh!" She grinned, and Danny noticed that she put a little too much teeth into it. "Right ... sorry about that, I seem to... still be a little jet lagged…." She swooned to illustrate, collapsing daintily against the wall. Only Danny and Jazz saw her eyes darting about as she thought of a cover-name. "Sorry… I'm…"

Danny got to his feet and turned to his parents. "She's V-" and suddenly found himself yanked off his feet and pressed against the intruder's chest in a near skull-crushing hug.

"Veronica!" She smiled pleasantly! "Thank you Daniel! I introduced myself to the little ones a moment or so ago and plum forgot! They were so happy to meet their auntie Veronica they just hugged me on the spot! Isn't that right Jasmine…?"

Jazz felt a chill travel down her spine as the woman… Veronica's eye flashed red in her direction. "Uh...yeah, that's exactly it." she cringed. Sorry Danny.

The storm clouds lifted from Maddie's eyes. "Oh! Well I'm glad they liked you! Sorry I was so tense I… wasn't sure how to take you appearing like that."

"Oh it's quite alright, things like this happen." Veronica purred, stroking Danny's head affectionately. Not that his parent's saw the claws digging into his scalp...

"Well now that you're here, me and Maddie can show you around, Vlady's probably told you all about some of the best gizmos we make and the most thrilling battles we've had against ghosts." smiled Jack, giving his old enemy a hearty slap on the back that made her drop Danny entirely. "Or maybe not, he seems to have forgotten to mention a few things." he joked, nodding towards Veronica.

"Yes well, I guess it can't be helped. I'm sure he had his reasons." she laughed through gritted teeth.

"Oh nonsense." said Maddie reassuringly, "Why it's a horrible shame he never mentioned you all these years, and making YOU apologise, I'm sure he's just as much at fault." she said warmly, patting her visitor on the shoulder.

"No, no it was definitely all me." the sugary laugh was starting to crack, "Could we… NOT talk about it? I'd prefer just to look around if that's okay…"

"Ah! Good call. We'll have Plenty to tell you about! Follow me and Maddie downstairs, we're working on a device that's bound to clean up this town of every ghost, especially that no good ghost kid."

"Wonderful… wonderful… thanks for helping me stand Danny dear."

Danny stared wide eyed into space as his parents escorted the woman out. Jazz shot him an apologetic look, but Danny had too many emotions right now to respond.

What?

"Jazz ...what happened? I mean to Vlad?" asked Danny to his sister while drinking a soda. "I mean...I'm literally lost on what's going on with him."

"I know!" Jazz said, "There's just so many questions! I mean, what is he doing here, why is he acting like that, and why does he look-"

"Like this?"

The Fenton siblings froze and turned to see the woman in question looming in the doorway. She glared at them and slowly walked in. "Your parents thought we should get to know each other." she hissed. "So why don't we get the questions out of the way now…."

Danny frowned and stood up. "What do you want Vlad? You've always been a crazed fruit loop, but this is even more crazy than what you usually do."

She glared back at him, then down at herself. "An unfortunate… accident, with a prototype of mine. I was merely trying it one for size when a surge of ghost energy fused me to it. A temporary setback, of course, once I find your Fenton ghost catcher and release myself from this prison..."

"You'll what? Try and hurt our parents?" guessed Jazz with a frown.

The woman chuckled. "Only one of them. No, after this I'll simply slip back into the ways things were. But, in the meantime…. Your parents have graciously invited me to stay."

And like that, both kids felt themselves break out into a sweat while the woman checked her nails with a smile.

"So, while I'm staying, let's all play nice and get along, shall we? Wouldn't want any OTHER secrets getting out… while I'm here to add my take on things."

Neither sibling could say a thing, and both of them stared as they tried to think of something, anything else to ask… and suddenly Jazz winced.

"Wait…. So if you look kinda like mom… meaning you fused with some kind mom suit." they both shivered at the image "EW, by the way. Why are you so..." She trailed off and weakly gestured with her hands "...so much more…?"

"Hmph, such a childish reaction. Can't you simply respect my appreciation for the fine woman?" she scowled, before averting her eyes down. "But I admit that… this was surprising. An, unforeseen side effect of the ectoplasmic energies merging with your mother's, … particularly potent gene pool. Something you'll likely have to look forwards to young Jasmine."

Jasmine blinked in surprise, thoughts of Vlad with a copy of her mother's body briefly banished. "What, really?" She was already ahead of the rest of her class, and had wondered whether her mother's figure was hereditary..

"That would explain-" muttered Danny, averting his own gaze.

The recently dubbed Veronica snarled at herself, drawing Danny's attention back. He blushed at the sight of her clutching her chest in anger. "And yet they are not FINISHED, they have grown since the accident and I have no idea how long the will continue. Yet ANOTHER reminder of this prison, and of my reason to be here." her eyes flicked back to meet Danny's, and he felt himself yanked to her face by the collar. An inch away from his own, her eyes flashed crimson. "The ghost catcher. Jack's yammering interruptions will FINALLY be of some use to me. I know what it is, I know that it can separate flesh and phantom and I want it NOW."

"Hey! Don't get mad at me, this is all on you pal." he threw back while trying not to look down at the chest and kept reminding himself this was Vlad. "Maybe if you took my advice and went with a cat instead of trying to clone our MOM, then you wouldn't have wound up like this, you creep."

Her ruby red lips twitched into a predatory sneer, and though her eyes almost softened they grew cold. "Oh you'll help me Danny. You'll change your mind. Because the faster I'm back to my old self, the faster I'm out of your house. Because the faster I dispose of this failed experiment, the sooner you never have to think of it again." the sneer became a playful smirk, fit for a cat playing with a particularly feisty mouse. "And because your mother was SO proud of how quickly you came to my aid, she's asked you to help me settle in…" the hand on his shirt slipped out and began stroking his chin affectionately. "So play nice, and make sure I have NO complaints, or auntie will have to tell and your parents will be so disappointed.." she purred. Her eyes hardened and she rose to her full height. "Children" she smirked and vanished.

Danny knew what this meant. This had become a game, and Vlad, or whoever she was, was already seeing themselves win. He turned to see Jazz shooting him a supportive look.

"Danny, what are you gonna do?" asked Jazz. He sighed.

"We'll have to wait and see… but don't worry. She'll slip up eventually."

When Danny came home, he found Veronica laughing with his parents in the living room.

"And that's when I try to reload the bazooka, and wouldn't ya know it, my shoelaces are untied. So I reach down to tie them, completely forget I'm holding on to it, and then I wound up pulling the trigger and covered myself in goo!"

The ladies laughed at Jack's story, maddie gazing fondly at her mountain of a husband, and the secret villain gazing fondly at her in turn. None of them heard Danny come in, but when he dropped his bag his parents beamed at him. Veronica merely showed her teeth.

"Danny! Food day at school? Any new ghost attacks?"

"Nah, just had to deal with the usual boring homework, plus a surprise pop quiz, so nothing exciting." He levelled his gaze at 'Veronica'. "No ghosts today…."

"Fantastic" Bellowed Jack, standing to give his son a back-breaking hug. A thought occurred to him. "Gadzooks though, you're home already! Your mother an I were about to put the finishing touches on the new modifications to the spectre speedster when we lost track of time! Danny, could you look after our guest for us while we get back to work?"

'Veronica' quickly rose. "Oh there's no need to put danny out of his way! Why don't I join you in the lab? Take a look around! See some of the devices you built..."

"Nonsense!" scoffed Jack, and Maddie joined him in a chuckle. "Un untrained civilian around all that heavy equipment? Who knows what could happen to you! Danny will keep you safe and entertained, but just to be sure… better change the passcodes. No offense meant of course."

"Of course." the villainess said, only sounding a little like she was choking.

"It's not that we don't trust you, it's just we wouldn't want Vlad being upset if his only sister got hurt by accident." Maddie piped up, patting her guest on the shoulder.

Veronica quickly returned it as a sweeping hug, laying her head affectionately on Maddie's own. "Oh it's nothing dear, no offense at all." she purred. "I could never stay mad at you. I'm sure me and young Daniel will be able to keep ourselves busy until you get back, be careful driving."

"We're going to, bye Danny! Bye Jazz!" she called up the stairs.

Danny watched his parents walk out the door and slowly turned to watch his ghoulish guest staring at him with a strange smile. Her eyes narrowed, and her grin grew pointed…

"Now little Daniel….. I wouldn't DREAM of undermining your mother's wishes… but neither of us wants me to be here."

"Understatement of the century." he replied bluntly.

The woman patted him on the shoulder in what would have been a friendly way if it hadn't nearly sent him reeling and dug her nails in. "But we ALSO both know you know where the entrance is to the fenton works laboratory. And as I can't simply float in at the moment I think it's in both our best interests for you to just show me how to get in."

"Hmmm, either let a deranged fruit loop where my folk's do all their work at, or bite the bullet and tell nothing? I think I'll go with option B."

"I would EAGERLY watch you try to catch a bullet little Daniel, but that can come later. Show me the entrance or I'll-"

"You'll what? Lecture me? Pinch my cheeks? You haven't used one ghost power since you got here, and I'm willing to bet you CAN'T. You're not getting into that lab without me, which means you're not getting in at all." he spoke firmly while seeing her slowly make a fist with her free hand with her other one digging into his shoulder as she lost her smile.

"I think maybe you should spend some time in your room." she hissed.

Danny blanched. "Wait you can't-"

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "Yes… that much I CAN. and your parents will hear about what a rude little host you've been when you get home."

Danny sagged in defeat and left the room, but at the foot of the stairs he gave his enemy a sharp glare that didn't break once as he climbed.

This wasn't over.

"Danny, Jazz! we're home!"

As Jack and Maddie Fenton walked in they were greeted by their new house guest with a heart slap and light kiss on the cheek.

"Jack, Maddie, how was the drive?"

"Well the good news is we didn't crash, so that's a new record." chuckled Jack.

'A shame.' thought Veronica.

"So did anything exciting happen while we were gone?"

Veronica fought down a wicked smirk as she clasped her hands and set her face in an apologetic pout, like she'd often imagined on his dear Madeline. "There was…. A bit of trouble with Danny, I'm afraid..."

She relished the look of shock on the Fenton's faces and paused to drink it in.

"I… don't think he's handling my stay all that well, we had a bit of an argument, and I HOPE you don't think I overstepped but I sent him to his room."

"Oh no." spoke Maddie with surprise. "Are you sure there wasn't a small mistake? Usually Danny's fine with new guests."

"No" Veronica sighed, biting her lip in what she hoped looked like shame instead of choking back laughter, "I'm afraid it is what it is…. Maybe we could ask him?"

"I agree, I'd like to know just why our son is being rude." spoke Jack firmly. He solemnly shook his head. "I always thought we'd raised him better than that."

Maddie reached up to stroke her husband's arm reassuringly, and Veronica barely managed to avoid retching.

As the Fentons followed their guest upstairs, that feeling was replaced by a predatory hunger. The sweet, impending sensation of turning Daniel's parents against him was more than enough of a balm…..

And then the boy opened an armored door in front of her and stepped out in front of them, looking surprised. Veronica and the Fentons were suddenly brought up short.

"Hello…. Home already?"

"Danny? But.. weren't you… in your room?" Maddie pushed past her house guest, jarring her back to earth.

Veronica watched the door clicked shut and cursed herself for missing her chance. Her eyes narrowed and focused back on Danny. What was the little sneak up too?

"Danny, what were you doing in the lab? Didn't Veronica send you to your room?"

Danny blinked in apparent surprise "No. I had no idea…. We had a bit of an argument and I decided to cool down by cleaning up in the Fenton works. You know, since SHE can't get in I figured it only made sense. I guess she must have missed me… or maybe she forgot to tell me?"

Veronica glowered. Not bad brat….

"Well I'm glad to hear nothing really major happened." Chuckled Jack. "And that you're keeping security in the lab of course". He swept his wife and son into a hug.

"Well yeah, I mean who knows what might happen if just anyone could get inside." Danny gave a smug grin over his parents shoulders, which Veronica met with a silent hiss. Ooh, he would pay for this. The longer he resisted, the greater his suffering would be….. But…. she was glad.

Glad for an opponent of such wit. There was no value in easy victory, and to match wits with Danny was always a worthy test. She quivered in glee, oooh how sweet this victory would be!

Danny watched his old enemy, sure she was already planning his next move… But still, he narrowed his eyes, there were still questions to answer, and he didn't think Vlad knew how. She was sucking on her bottom lip in anticipation of victory, something the old vlad would never do.

Danny had, over several days, sat and watched from the kitchen table, eyes flickering between his mother and the woman trying to wear her face. There were similarities…. Not just in appearance, but in the way they moved and spoke. But... exaggerated. She swung her hips more, bared her chest higher, and spoke with a forced luster. She bent over way too much and…. It was like a fantasy. Like Vlad's fantasy version of Maddie…. And side by side the difference was clear.

Even physically she didn't quite match his mother any more. Her breasts had swollen, her hips grown plusher, and her skin has taken a pale green tilt….

He shook his head and slapped his cheeks. 'Woah there! First off quit staring at her AND your mom dude! Second, quit comparing them! It's even creepier.' he thought with a blush.

Today, though, he wasn't the only one who noticed however. For all her excuses, there was only so much Veronica could hide from the Fentons, who were currently forcing her to take a seat and fussing over her symptoms.

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Relax, we're just going to take your temperature." Said Maddie, in a tone that Danny had long learned no was not an answer. His father, meanwhile, was trying to discreetly run a scanner over their houseguest without looking too worried.

"Wow I don't mean to alarm you," said Jack, barely holding in his alarm, "but you've somehow been saturated with ectoplasmic energies! I've never seen such high readings before, not even from Danny, and he's actually BEEN in the fenton works. There's no telling what this could do to you!" the dam had burst.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing really bad." she tried to wave off.

"Nonsense. Why your brother received less than half this dose and was in hospital for months!" Maddie said, sighing. Then she paused. "But where could you have gotten it? We've tested for leaks extensively…. You haven't been inside the lab have you?"

"No I…." her eyes darted around, looking for any excuse, landing on Danny. She smirked and-

"No, I checked the monitors." said Danny. "I even had them make recordings, she hasn't been inside at all." he said, and only Veronica heard the smug triumph.

Gnashing her teeth she couldn't hold back a growl…. But paused when she saw the look on her hosts faces. Veronica forced a sigh. "The truth is, it happened before I got here…there was an accident at dear Vladdie's mansion and I got myself caught in an experiment. It's all my fault really, and I didn't want to bother you with it…."

'Oh come on, they're not really gonna believe-'

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Maddie said, giving her a hug "i thought you looked a little swollen, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions". Jack breathed a sigh of relief and Danny…

"Don't worry auntie, I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

Veronica snapped her head towards him to protest, but felt a giant palm slap onto her shoulder.

"He has a point, as much as it pains me to admit it, Vlad was never quite as careful as he should have been." Jack said 'reassuringly'. Beside her, Maddie hummed.

"I've always said he was more to blame than you for that accident in college dear, just sticking his head in like that,"

Veronica could only stare, open mouthed as she tried to find the words. As she tried to speak and talk some sense into these fools Maddie had gently clasped her hands and was already rubbing it in.

"I know you think the world of him, but you don't have to pretend he's better than you. I'm sure you weren't to blame for your condition"

"You think you know a man," Jack sighed "and then you find out he threw his own sister out bursting with spectral radiation. Tragic. Just tragic."

'Oh every word you say Jack is another nail in that oversized FAT coffin!' thought Veronica trying her hardest NOT to jump up and throttle the man. 'It was YOUR fault and this is now! I don't know how, but YOU did this to me!' her eyes slid to Danny and the rage cooled to cold admiration, he'd seen her play coming and cut it off neatly. Admirable effort, but futile once he found a way out of this.

"There's nothing for it, we can't have you going back to that brother of yours for treatment." Jack clapped his hands on her shoulder. "I insist you stay with us until we can get you healthy again."

Veronica let out a sigh while putting on a shy expression. "Well...if you REALLY think I should…"

"Absolutely."

Danny paled at his parents oblivious generosity. He watched as the overstuffed? Oversized? Something about her figure. Sorry. Ghoul was politely denied a hug from his parents and saw her turn to face him. If you have a better way to make curvy sound insulting, please insert it.

"I'm sure little Daniel will be a HUGE help in my condition." Veronica sent him a what was probably meant to be a warm smile in her host's eyes, but reminded him more of a shark… if they had fangs.

"Um…." Danny briefly considered claiming sick himself…. Then realised he'd probably be quarantined alongside Plasmius. "Sure"

"Great! Danny can help you out if you're feeling under the weather or too tired." spoke Jack "Great idea." He said, beaming with pride.

Later, looking back on this, Danny would wish he'd spoken up.

Standing in front of the guest room, Danny sighed into the thermos of tea and bowl of soup he was carrying. He waited a little longer to let them cool, and glumly gathered his focus to face the horror on the other side of the door.

As he entered the room, his fears were realised. Veronica was still wearing the nightgown. A pink one his mom lent her and man oh man was it NOT helping matters. Nor covering NEARLY enough. It was bad enough knowing his mother HAD a gown like that.

"Daaanny." The hostile houseguest purred. Danny winced. Slip-ups had been becoming more and more common recently. If anything the bed rest was making it worse. "I'm waaaaiting."

Please don't be doing the po- she was going the pose. Rolling over to greet him, head in hand and lying on her side, great. Danny grimaced his best grin and tried to ignore the overstretched gown and lay of the house robe. He was fairly sure she'd realised the new power she was doing to him, but Danny suspected her indulgence meant she hadn't stopped to think about what it was doing to her.

"Here's some tea and soup. Fresh and hot, like you wanted." Danny hissed through his teeth.

"Not what i meant" she winked "but thank you". Danny shivered. Veronica smirked.

"If that's all I'll just-"

"Waiiiit."

Danny stopped and sighed at the doorway. Turning around he saw the lodger patting the mattress besides her. Danny walked to her bedside, glaring at her all the while and crossed his arms, refusing to sit down. Veronica gave a light chuckle and shifted, slowly, to give him more space. Danny tired not to notice her hips spilling into the supposed empty space. Bringing his eyes up to meet hers (with a SLIGHT detour) Danny found a smug, doting smile.

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Oh, don't be that way. You can tell auntie. She's going to find out anyway."

"You are NOT my-" Danny started, then rolled his eyes. "It's school… there's this girl that…" Danny once again found himself cut off by a sudden rush of flesh to the face. Rolling back, he found himself rising from his aunt's cleavage, only to be pushed back down bya hand to the back of his head.

"Go oooon." She said with fasle sweetness, like nothing had happened. Like she hadn't darted out her leg and hooked him in front behind.

"There's …. " best to get this over with, keep it from getting worse "This girl at school who I'm pretty sure is into me and… I don't know what to do about it. She's REALLY pretty, but I don't know much about her. I don't want to do something wrong." he explained while fighting down a strong blush coming on feeling the breasts.

"Oh, how precious." The over-fleshed fruit loop swooned "My little Danny has a girlfriend." she leaned in with an eager gleam to her eye. "Have made a move? Have you kissed her yet?"

Danny tried to use a hand to push himself away and promptly regretted it when he felt what could only be her thigh.

"You have to be confident in these things, make your intentions known" She was WAY too close now. "Keep them from getting away."

'I feel like a trapped rat right now!'

"Umm…. She's into ME. She ... kinda made out with me for a while… I have no idea how you feel about her honestly." Veronica's eyes sparkled, and Danny felt he'd made a mistake.

"Is that the kind of girl you want Danny? Someone…. assertive?"

'Shit! Quick, say something to turn this around!' he thought in panic. "I-" Once again, he felt the world suddenly move and found himself lying atop his 'aunt' as she hugged him tightly to her chest. He tried to pull himself free but felt her leg lazily pressing into this back.

"Is she the girl for you Danny? Are you sure? You're SO popular with the ladies these days, and one of these days some lucky little missus right is going to snatch you away. Oh it pains me to think of letting you go for ANYTHING less, my little hero, but I'll be here with you every step of the way to ensure you choose…" she chuckled…. And it almost sounded like a throaty purr. "the right one."

"What are you, some kind of expert?" he asked bluntly. _Don't blush, don't give her the satisfaction and DON'T ask who she means. _

"I have my fair share of experience" She smugly stated with a wink. Veronica shrugged playfully, and Danny wasted no chance in darting free. To his horror, he saw the woman climb out of bed with an exaggerated swing of her legs (and consciously repressed the OTHER thing he saw when she did) and walk over, hand on her hips. "I'm no stranger to romantic conquest Danny, and I've been in this game a good deal longer than you. Besides," She winked, gently cupped her massive chest and slid a hand down her thigh. "I have my advantages. A bit bigger these days, but children will do that to you."

Danny blinked, staring Veronica dead in the eyes "You've NEVER had children."

The transformed Plasmius stopped and looked stricken. "No...No I haven't," she said with a lost stare... before calm confidence flowed back into her voice "not yet anyway."

"Meaning what? You're gonna go off and find another crazed fruit loop and settle down?"

The vladettes eyes gleamed with something foreboding. "Something like that…. I think I'm feeling better today. Thank you for coming by Daniel."

Danny abruptly found himself out the door and standing dazed in the hall. Across, he noticed Jazz staring at him with confusion clear in her expression and sent her a shrug. Her guess was as good as hers.

"He's really lost it huh?"

"Oh yeah."

It was getting harder to ignore her, thought Danny as he came home after another day at school. At first it had been easy to ignore her body, as it was all too easy to see her as either his archenemy Vlad or his own mother, and any attraction was swiftly crushed under a shower of ice down his spine, but lately it was different. The person Vlad used to be was nearly gone, buried under this new persona, and her form had mutated too far to be recognisable as his parent's clone. And as she changed in appearance, so too did she change in personality, becoming flirtier, more playful and bold. He may not, Danny thought as he walked in the front door, be able to resist her for long.

Looking around, Danny was surprised to find no-one greeting him at the door. "Hello?"

"In the kitchen Danny dear!" Came the voice of his carnivorous houseguest. Danny flinched.

"Is… anyone else home?

"No Danny, your parents and Jazz are out tonight, it's just you and me! And I prepared dinnerrrrrr." He Heard her sing from the other room.

Danny cringed. The less time he spent with her, the better. She was planning something, definitely, and a cunning, sadistic foe when given the chance. But, he thought as he walked into the kitchen and this was probably his teenage brain talking, wasn't all that bad besides. The butt was probably a big factor actually, now that he thought about it (and he HAD been thinking about it). Taking it in, he mused, he could almost call it a k-cup, if such a measurement was applicable. Yeah, he'd looked up some measurements, why do you ask? The Veronica unbent from over the stove and turned around to present the dinner she'd cooked. A k-cup AND an M-cup he amended, taking in the breasts as well. The bare, gleaming breasts. It was then that Danny realised she was naked, save the apron. A moment later, he realised he should have been quicker on the upkeep. A moment later he realised she was NAKED and he shouldn't be staring. Finally, he realised she was smirking at him, with a satisfied look.

"What's wrong Danny? Are you that hungry for dinner? Or something else?" she winked making him turn red and avert his eyes while coughing.

"J-Just a long day at school is all."

"Well, don't be shy, dig in. A growing man needs his meat you know." she growled, visibly undressing him in her mind.

Danny bit his lip and sat down, then whimpered as across the table, Veronica hung her apron over the back of the chair and sat down herself.

"Sooo….. Tell me about your day. Any…. big developments?"

She knew what she was doing, Danny grumbled to himself as her shuffled into the table to hide his big development. "N-No, same old same old, you?"

Veronica smiled knowingly and calmly cut into the meal in front of her, her torso swaying JUST slightly. "Not as much as I'd hoped. There's a prize I've had my eye on for some time now that's just…. Tragically out of reach. For now at least."

As much as he wanted to think she was still talking about Maddie, Danny was beginning to take the hint against his will. He gulped.

"Are you alright Danny? You haven't even had a taste yet. And you look SOOOO starved." she smiled.

Danny tried to control his breathing and focus, This was Vlad sitting in front of him. Vlad or his mother, focus on seeing one or the other… this was Vlad, she was cunning and aggressive and knew what she….. HE was doing. That innocent act was possibly the most transparent he'd ever seen. He knew exactly what she wanted. It was his response that was the problem.

Wait…. What she wanted….. What if?

Danny dug into the food with forced ferocity. He shot the Vladette across from him a smirk "You're right, I did need this." and enjoyed her brief moment of confusion. All he had to do was get a moment to himself to ready the ghost-catcher. He could FINALLY end this madness. It'd expose Vlad to the technology, but at this point it was worth the risk. It was worth any risk. Danny wolfed down as hard as he could and pretended Veronica was enjoying the sight because she was proud of her cooking.

When he looked up, the ghastly madame was lounging back on her chair, airing her… everything and clearly enjoying a view of her own. Her meal was gone though… how fast could she swall….. Nope. not going there.

"Well, thanks for that….. I'm just going to….go….. Now." Danny muttered, eyes sliding to the door.

"Are you sure? You look like you can still handle seconds. A nice fullcourse desert."

His chair sounded like nails on a chalkboard and had probably left skid marks as it rocketed free. Danny backed slowly towards the exit and tried to make his best disarming face…. Trouble was he had no idea which face that WAS. Smiling was a bad idea, staring was right out, looking away would leave him defenceless and showing any sign of weakness would be asking for (shudder) care.

"Yeahhhhh…. It's getting late… so why don't you wait here and I'll go get started on some…. Chores….." he trailed off.

"I've prepared a list of things to do."

"In the lab…. Chores in the lab…" he clarified.

"Oh, we can do my list in all sorts of places." She purred, rising up through the table. Her body flickered transparent as the table passed through it, leaving the apron behind.

Danny gulped at the sight of pale, blue-tinted flesh getting closer. "I…. I have to prime the ghost-catcher? That thing which removes possessions and..." he trailed off, seeing her standing before him and found his exit had missed the door. Danny let out a small whimper as he felt the doorway block his retreat.

Veronica's eyes sparkled, and for a second he thought she would take the offer…

"I've got a better prize in mind."

The force of her kiss carried him across the hall and pinned him against the opposite wall. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, his face went radish red, and he felt a jolt of pleasure go right through his spine. Though whether from the tongue, her flesh pressing his chest to the wall, or the hand lifting him between the legs was unclear.

Veronica seemed just as lost in the moment as him though, and was groaning into his mouth. Her tongue swirled around Danny's own leading to him doing his best NOT to get excited while the woman hummed tasting the saliva while her chest gave Danny's a massage.

After more time than he probably should have, Danny managed to push her away. His inevitable handholds only made her moan louder and gave his high-angle view another problem. "Okay Vlad, this has DEFINITELY gone to your head!"

"Vlad's gone Danny…." the phantom vampiress shivered. Her hands slammed against the wall on either side of his head, and her breasts dug into his palms as she pressed closer. "He tried, but he was beaten by the master. You've won, and now you get your prize" she winked, laying her hands over Danny's. She lightly squeezed, and Danny felt the pliant flesh under his hands.

Danny vaished, quickly as he could, and wrenched himself back through the wall. Gasping for air, he froze as a pair of magnificent globes and a smirking, beautiful face peaked out after him. The halfa darted down the hallway, turning a corner out of sight.

Veronica paused a moment to enjoy the unique sight of blushing red thin air. She pulled back though and let out a sigh before chuckling. She'd seen where he'd run, and it was all the encouragement she needed. "Don't worry Danny, aunty Veronica is coming to get you~"

'Oh man oh man oh man! Kissing Vl-er, Veronica, getting a feel of her breasts, and her feeling my…. now her saying she's my prize?' The phantom teen was rapidly losing track of things. 'I've got to keep calm, get away, get...well, it's not that bad an…. No! No matter how much I'm tempted I….'

Danny looked up and saw the bed. Looking around he saw the satin pillows and the neat and tidy bed of Veronica's room. "...oh" he said aloud. Apparently he HAD decided without realising. He made sure the door was locked while slapping himself in the head, only to notice something poking out from under one of the pillows. As Danny leant over to investigate, he winced as a sudden warm weight covered his back. A familiar hand drifted gently past his eyes and plucked the photograph from the pillow.

"Some of the great commanders would sleep by a photo of their enemy you know." sang the triumphant tone behind him, and the weight on his back shifted. "So did I at first, then it was about getting into character," a hand on his shoulder was gently turning him "then RESISTING character." Ruby red eyes where boring into his own as she slowly, deliberately, tossed the photo over her shoulder. "Then I realised I'd lost… and it became the prize…. Or at least it WAS." she leaned forwards, hands gripping tightly beneath his shoulders and heaved.

Danny landed on the mattress with a bounce, and was greeted by the unhindered sight of his once-enemy's body. Hips each twice the size of her head and bouncy-firm atop plush legs. Breasts nearly thrice the size standing gravity-free, about M size. Pale skin, subtle muscle, long black hair, powerful cheekbones with little fangs and a face distinct enough it wasn't like a bucket of ice water. He could really use one right now. And a smile that was downright predatory.

"I was worried at first… but SOOO happy to see you dashing off towards my room. I just knew I'd find you here, waiting ..." She rubbed her hands together eagerly, and her whole body rippled in anticipation. "Since I found you in my room, it's only fair to let me help you get out of those pesky little clothes."

"No!" said Danny, and she froze. Gulping, the halfa found his voice. "No, just… watch…" The way she lit up was an experience to see. He took off his clothes, as slowly as he could and knew they were both savoring the experience. 'If I'm gonna end up plowing my arch nemesis, I'm at least gonna take my own clothes off.' Danny made himself comfortable on the bed, fully aware of what his movements were doing to her. It was her turn to squirm.

He turned to Veronica and waited…. Making a show of deciding his next move. She was practically bouncing in place as she bit her lip, momentum and all. "Now," he said. "Come here".

He was treated to the sight of Veronica Masters crawling across the mattress, cleavage stroking the sheets below and rear bobbing gently behind her head. She prostated herself before him, cupping herself between the legs as she rolled on her side and gently stroked her breast in circles. "What," Her voice burned with the most aggressive submissive glee he'd ever heard, "would you have me do next, master?".

"Play with yourself, now." he ordered. Danny was…. If he was honest, unsure what to do, but he was going to enjoy this show nonetheless.

The villainess gave a happy gasp, which dissolved into a squeal and moan as the fingers her lower hand rippled. And on her breast, the circling had turned to a gentle squeezing and bouncing motion, Danny noticed. He sat there, watching his 'prize' and wondering what to do next, but forced a stern face when he saw her begin to speed up.

"No… slower." he said, with as much authority as he could. "Don't rush through it, or else."

The motions slowed, and the breathy moans deepened, despite her whimpers. "Or else… what?"

"Well, since you seem to have it handled I might just leave you to your own privacy if you're not up to it."

"NO!" she gasped. Her hands flew to her breasts, and she crossed her legs before him, rubbing them together. Leaning on her elbows she presented herself to her apparent master. "It has to be you!" she moaned. Het fangs dug into her lips, pleasure pooling on her face. "All these years I've battled you, matched wits and might, but I've lost, and I've realised why. I was meant to lose, I was never meant to be a man. I was always meant to be a woman, your woman." She groaned. Behind her, Danny saw the tip of her rear bouncing gently as her legs rubbed together.

"Then do what I said and go slow."

The tyrant brought low quivered in delight. Leaning back, she exposed herself to him completely. Danny drank it in. She was beautiful, pale and shining in the lighting, glistening with excited sweat. This was Veronica…. Once Vlad… quivering in anticipation.

This was his archenemy, brought low beyond belief and completely helpless at his feet. Swearing herself to be his property. This was the bane of his life, holding up her breasts for him to appreciate.

It was time to take his pounds of flesh.

Her eyes gleamed and her face brightened. "Danny dearest…. Are you getting excited?"

Danny didn't even need to look to know what she meant. He could FEEL the tightening of his pants.

"That looks…. Painful…. Sweet Daniel. Oh, what will you do you poor thing?" she said, leaning forwards and only drooling a little.

It WAS actually getting kind of painful. Eyes trained on his soon to be conquest, Danny slowly reached down, unzipped and removed his pants. He watched as she struggled to maintain eye contact, flicked her gaze down and back then watched her eyes widened in a stunned double take. He grinned to himself. Ectoplasm and Fenton genes huh? She wasn't the only one with that.

Veronica was't looking quite so eager now...

"What's the matter v? You're looking nervous."

She looked at him with terrified eyes…. And flushed cheeks. Nervous as she was, it looked like part of her still wanted this.

"Didn't you say you wanted a man? A LOT of man?" this had really turned around. "Or are you not up to it?" he slowly pulled off his boxers and watched her mind make up.

Gulping in anticipation, she opened her mouth and leaned down.

Danny winced when he saw the gleam of her fangs behind the ruby lips but calmed himself down. She'd be experienced enough to work around them…. For her …. First… time….

"Wait," he commanded. She stopped and looked at him, mouth still gaping. "... turn around."

Shivering, she obeyed. Bare back and full moon presented to her man. Danny crawled over slowly, appreciating the view. He placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling her tremble beneath his fingers. Danny paused. "Are… you sure you want this?"

"Take me, take me master!"

"...alright then." Danny mumbled, steadying himself. He was ready…physically, anyway…. He lined up his body and her, felt his tender line up with hers…. And pushed. The woman beneath him gasped, and emboldened him. Danny started to move his hips faster, hearing her gasps rise in a steady pitch and melting into mewling moans. "F-Fuck!" he let out, feeling the soaking wet snatch consume his girth. The flesh quivered around him as he bit back a moan, which only made him more excited.

"I can't… it's too…. DON'T STOP!"

Danny reached around, pulling her closer with each thrust and found his hands drifting apart as he unwittingly grasped the sides of her immense mammaries. While part of him was annoyed he couldn't reach the nipple, most of him was elated at the size of the treasures at his fingertips. They dug in against her soft skin while he grinded the tip of his dick against the walls of the cunt, the pleasure building to a dizzying crescendo. But it wasn't enough. He knew it could be more.

"Hold still." he breathed into her ear, and gently extracted himself. While his new servently patiently trembled Danny slowly crawled around, eyes on his prizes. "Keep your head back, and your mouth open." he commanded, and she obeyed. Danny readied himself on the mattress, and placed his eager manood between her beckoning pillows.

Veronica stared with gleaming eyes. Her breasts were massive, bigger than her head even, but his own ectoplasmic enhancement peaked through (just barely) and stared right back at her face.

"Someone's happy to see you." quipped the dominant halfa. He cupped her breasts to either side, bringing them together. "Remember, head back…" and started thrusting again. It was like a cloud.

Veronica watched the parade of subtle and not-so subtle emotions across her masters face. As much fun as that show was, the real distraction was staring her in the face. And she could tell the pressure was building. She'd been terrified by the sheer size of it, as long as her master's forearm at LEAST! But to have it here in front of her was so… very… tempting… She wanted to kiss it. She wanted to lick it. To swallow it whole and wrestle to keep it down. But… a part of her pride twinged…. She should be pleasing him, enveloping him. And here she couldn't manage the whole thing? Well, she'd see about that. A part of her felt a twinge of shameful glee at her disobedience… most of her just felt stretched for a moment.

Danny watched a billow of mist flow from the woman Plasmius' body. His confusion lasted only a moment, when he heard a soft growling behind him. The second Veronica crawled into view past his peripheral vision, her own eyes trained on the interlocked show. "You sneaky little slut."

She cooed in approval and crawled to herself, face to face. The two women drank in the sight eagerly. They were perfect, the most perfect women imaginable, all of what they'd wanted from that pretender madeline and more, with everything they'd loved about themself. They were the sexiest thing they'd ever seen. Well, maybe second. Their eyes met, and as one, turned to the looming challenge.

Breast met breast, and Danny nearly lost his mind. A cloud beyond compare surrounded him, pressing firmly yet pliant around his thrusts. The two Veronicas leaned eagerly at the sensation, waiting for Danny to peak through and met lips across his tip. He couldn't hold back. He erupted. And the women surrounding threw back their head and basked in it. Danny panted as he took in the sight, the twin beauties glistening in streaks of white. Then they looked at each other, smiled, and their lips met again.

Veronica met Veronica, tumbling to the bed, pressed against one another, body, lips and tongue. Covered in sweat and semen the poltergeists rolled and pressed into one another, until one started to work her way down the other. The Veronica with her back to the bed mewed in approval, rolling her head to Danny only to freeze as her master smirked at her. There was a strange flickering of smoke, and Danny's form seemed to stretch out before her until there was suddenly another Danny standing by the bedside. And another. And another. And another. Even the lower Veronica paused to look, and both whimpered at the sight.

"Not bad…. You've given me an idea…. Now keep going."

The woman on her back shivered, and the copy between her legs went back to it. But they couldn't keep their eyes on one another as the Dannys climbed onto the bed and crawled closer. The clones moved slowly, taking in the sight and taking their place. The original, the REAL master, gripped copy-Veronica firmly by the hips and smirked. The copy shivered, ready for her turn. Danny positioned himself, then started to thrust. Veronica bit her lip, but even that couldn't force back her voice. She was practically swimming in bliss, and

Danny found himself welcomed eagerly instead of the resistance he expected. Beneath him, Veronica moaned nito Veronica and around them the others got into place.

A Danny gently lifted each of her bulging breasts and lifted it to their lips, both pairs, while another positioned himself behind the bouncing, beckoning rear above the original. Veronica found herself gently hoisting into the air before another Danny brought her down to take her from behind. She barely had time to breath between each happy moan. The clone had given her a strong head start, and the Dannys were able to quickly push her to the edge and over.

With a joyous shriek her back arched and she tried to lean into every Danny at once. Her concentration shattered under wave and wave of pleasure and the clone gave way in a burst of ghostly smoke. Veronica moaned at the sudden absence, but Danny quickly leaned in to take her place. She managed to momentarily lift her head and saw the three vacant Danny's lining up and staring her in the eye. Veronica threw her head back and moaned as loud as she could. One of them took her invitation and muffled her screams for her.

The Dannys thrust as hard as they could with no holding back.

Veronica made a moan loud enough to be heard despite the gag and her jaw clenched. The Danny at her mouth gave a pained wince and vanished with a pop. The Danny's all paused for a moment to stare. Veronica moaned in need, but curiously none of them moved any closer to her gleaming fangs.

Her voice grew to a fever pitch as they pounded faster and faster. Then suddenly, she screamed and Danny knew what it was like to feel a woman clench around him. It was incredible. It was overwhelming. And he wasn't far behind. With the feeling of a lifetime, he released inside her.

Spent, he backed out and Veronica groaned in disappointment... Until the next Danny took his place. With the pleasure building up again, higher and higher, the last thing Veronica knew, the last thing any trace of Vlad Plasmius ever knew was Danny kneeling by her head.

"Vlad?" He whispered, and she turned hypnotised at the sound. "I win."

Then the pleasure overtook her and she knew no more.

"Veronica?"

Veronica Masters, heir to the Masters family fortune after her brother's mysterious retirement and unofficial member of the Fenton family greeted Maddie at the door with open arms.

"How's my favorite family doing?" she said with a wide, warm smile and open arms. The confused Maddie returned her hug and quickly regretted it when she found herself swung in enthusiastic circles. Behind her, the stairs creaked under the weight of her husband.

"Did I hear someone at the door honey? Who was... Veronica?"

"Jackie!" she cooed, wrapping the man in a hug and lifting him off the floor in Glee... Half a millimeter, but still. "It's wonderful to see you."

"It's. ..good to see you too. But what are you doing here?"

"I'm a little unclear on that too..." said Maddie, still a little dizzy.

"Well I heard through the grapevine that Danny dearest had his first little girlfriend and I just HAD to meet her"

The doorbell rang, Veronica turned to the door with hungry eyes. When the dark-haired young man stepping through saw her his eyes widened in shock. Behind him, a blond in a cheerleader's Uniform peaked around the corner. "Hello Danny. Is this the girlfriend I've been hearing so much about?"

"Veronica what... Errr, this is Darla, she's new to my school and I've been, showing her around..."

"Hmm..." Her eyes flicked over the girl's face and body. She was VERY well built, if she didn't know better she'd suspect some ectoplasm was involved, "I do hope Danny's been treating you right sweetie" she said, eyes trained on the girl's face. The flush of red told her everything she needed to know... "I taught him EVERYTHING he knows about women you know. ..." her eyes slid over to the mortified Danny, "why don't you both come with me and I can... See how he's been doing..."

Nearby, unheard, the laugh of a wicked genie echoed.


	150. Index

Crazy trouble with love part 8

Index

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aggretsuko**

73\. Haida and Retsuko

**Akame Ga Kill**

93\. Aria and Tatsumi

141\. Kurome and Tatsumi

**Aladdin**

1\. Moia and Aladdin

**American Dragon Jake Long**

43\. Girls from Beauty Pageant and Jake

117\. Cathy and Jake

**Avatar the Last Airbender**

138\. Ty Sisters and Aang

**Back to the Future**

125\. Marty, Lorraine's, and Jennifer

**Bakugan**

100\. Rabeeder and Runo

**Ben 10**

69\. Cheerleaders and Ben

**Bible Black**

66\. Kitami, Minase, and Shizuka

84\. Minase, Saeki, and Swim Team

135\. Minase's Harem and Jody's Group

**Big Hero 6**

71\. Karmi and Hiro

74\. High Voltage and Hiro

**Blazblue**

2\. Kokonoe and Ragna

**Bleach**

34\. Tatsuki and Ichigo

40\. Orihime and Ichigo

120\. Rangiku and Toshiro

**Boku No Hero Academia**

29\. Alliance of Amazons and Izuku part 2

103\. Himiko and Izuku part 3

106\. Female Bakugo, Female Todoriko,and Izuku

130\. Alliance of Amazons and Izuku part 3

**Bucky O'Hare**

87\. Willy, Jenny, and Felicia

**Chalkzone**

96\. The Smooch and Snap

**Chowder**

65\. Endive and Schnitzel

**Code Lyoko**

131\. Aelita and Yumi

**DC**

35\. Zamorans and Dex-Starr

**D Grayman**

121\. Lulu Bell and Allen

**Danny Phantom**

4\. Female Dash and Danny

63\. Desiree and Danny part 2

114\. Sultan's Wife and Danny

149\. Veronica and Danny

**Dexter's Laboratory**

122\. Female Dexter and Mandark

128\. Kiki, Akina, and Dexter

**Digimon Adventure 02**

6\. Ochimushawomon and Sora

144\. Glitchy LadyDevimon and LadyDevimon

**Digimon Tamers**

45\. Terriermon and Henry

64\. Guilmon and Impmon

72\. Female Gargomon and Henry

**Dragonball Z**

11\. Roshi and Chi-Chi part 2

22\. Videl and Gohan

25\. Vados and Goku part 2

83\. Female Cell Jrs and Gohan

**El Tigre**

36\. Frida, Zoe, and Manny

**Fairy Tail**

75\. Natsu and Lucy

**Family Guy**

17\. Bonnie and Lois

**Fate Stay**

15\. Queen of Sheba and Shirou

21\. Anastasia and Shirou

90\. Minamoto no Raikou and Shirou

**Food Wars**

33\. Ikumi and Soma part 2

**Gravity Falls**

91\. Female Gnomes and Dipper

**Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

146\. Eris and Billy

**Hero 108**

132\. Animal Queens and Mighty Ray

139\. Female Jumpy, Spotter, and Rabbits

**Invader Zim**

99\. Gaz and Zim

**Jimmy Neutron**

62\. Jimmy and Cindy part 2

**Johnny Bravo**

85\. Johnny and Carla

**Johnny Test**

19\. Lippy and Johnny

**Kids Next Door**

126\. Valerie and Wally part 2

**Kim Possible**

68\. Yori and Ron

**Kingdom Hearts**

7\. Female Heartless and Sora

14\. Queen of Hearts and Sora

**Kung Fu Panda**

110\. Ladies of the Shade and Peng

**Legend of Zelda**

3\. Blair and Link

77\. Ganonette and Link

**Legion of Super Heroes**

30\. Jordana and Superman

**Loud House**

28\. Lemy and Lincoln

**Martin Mystery**

13\. Simone and Martin

116\. Melanie and Martin

**Medabots**

24\. Ikki, Metabee, Samantha, and Peppercat

**Metal Fusion Beyblade**

133\. Female Sagittarius and Kenta

**Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir**

9\. Odine and Kim

76\. Alix and Max

137\. Alternative Marinettes and Adrien

145\. Adrien, Chloe, and Marinette

148\. Alix and Marinette

**My Life As A Teenage Robot**

104\. Tiff and Tuck

**My Little Pony**

37\. Tyrant Sparkle and Spike

38\. Gilda and Spike

46\. Queen Novo and Spike

47\. Fausticorn and Spike

48\. Chimera Sisters and Spike

49\. Reversalis and Spike

56\. Little Strongheart and Spike

57\. Celestia and Spike

58\. Pearl and Spike

59\. Luna and Spike

60\. Roxie, Fluffy, Sophie, and Spike

61\. Eris and Spike

78\. Cleopatra Jazz and Spike

112\. Elusive and Spike

115\. MILF Six and Spike

140\. Sphinx and Somnambula

**My Gym Partner's A Monkey**

5\. Ingrid and Adam

**Naruto**

108\. Female Kurama and Naruko

109\. A and Naruto

129\. Minato and A

136\. A and Naruto part 2

**OK KO**

95\. Fink and KO

**One Piece**

8\. Big Mom's Daughters and Luffy part 2

12\. Alliance of Amazons and Izuku

20\. Smoothie and Luffy part 2

51\. Reiju and Zoro

92\. Baccarat and Nami

102\. Galette, Poire, and Luffy

113\. Poire and Chopper

147\. Cinnamon and Zoro

**Onepunch Man**

94\. Female Monsters and Saitama

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

123\. Pearl and Phoenix

134\. Mia, Maya, and Phoenix

143\. Franziska and Phoenix

**Powerpuff Girls**

81\. Professor Utonium and Sedusa

**Ranma**

27\. Ying Ranma and Ranma

**Rick and Morty**

50\. Glibcolbskens and Morty

**Rosario Vampire**

44\. MILFs and Tsukune

**RWBY**

31\. Fuchs and Jaune

54\. Glynda and Blake

67\. Cinder and Taiyang

82\. JNPR part 2

89\. Izanami and Raven

98\. Bad Girls and Jaune

**Sly Cooper**

41\. Mz Ruby and Sly

**Sonic**

86\. Rouge, Vanilla, Cream, and Amy

**Spirited Away**

88\. Yubaba and Haku

97\. Yubaba and Haku part 2

**Spongebob Squarepants**

107\. Pearl and Spongebob

**Star Fox**

42\. Krystal and General Scales

**Star vs the Forces of Evil**

39\. Marco and his Magical Mind Clones

**Star Wars**

18\. Jabba and Ahsoka

142\. Female Jawas and Luke

**Steven Universe**

105\. Greg and Jay-Ten

118\. Spinel and Steven

127\. Malachite and Steven

**Swat Kats**

70\. Mac and Molly

**Tarzan**

101\. Queen La and Jane

**The Amazing World of Gumball**

23\. Mary and Gumball

26\. Mary, Granny Jojo, and Gumball

**The Simpsons**

53\. Miss Kurrita and Beelzebart

**Total Drama Island**

10\. Katie, Sadie, and Cody

**Totally Spies**

32\. Donna and Alex

**Transformers Animated**

16\. Sari and Bumblebee

**Transformers Prime**

55\. Female Insecticons and Jack

79\. Nightbird and Jack

124\. Jack, June, and Arcee

**Who Framed Roger Rabbit**

80\. Dolores and Jessica

**Yugioh GX**

52\. Obelisk Blue Girls and Syrus

**Yugioh Zexal**

111\. Kotori, Female Dark Mist, and Yuma

119\. Alternate Anna and Yuma

Important news, read below:

Yui was sitting in a red armchair near a fireplace looking at the readers.

"Hello my fellow writers and fans, I come here after another installment of CTWL to bring you sad news. It's time. No not time for Cynthia to get her own spin-off, I mean time to hang up my cloak." he spoke standing up and walked closer. "I've been at this series for a while, about when my career as a fanfic writer really took off. Hundreds of great and not so great chapters depending on who you ask, and I feel it's time to retire. Time to move aside and let the series rest. It's been fun seeing you all enjoy this, and I hope you keep it in your hearts for all time."

He moved over to the door and looked at the readers with a sad expression. "Crazy Trouble with Love has come to an end." the door closed shut as he left with the fire slowly going out in the fireplace as all went quiet.

….

….

….

"HOWEVER!" Yui yelled poking his head back inside with a smile. "I might just be eager to keep the series going, if YOU, the viewer, let me know. No I don't mean put it down in a poll, I mean through your own words." he walked in with his hands together. "I would love to hear what you have to say from your heart and tell me, without holding back, if you feel this series should keep on going. After all, you did help keep this series going with suggestions, that and a lot of help from fellow authors. So go on ahead and let me know what you think in the reviews and if they really hit me in the feels, then you'll be seeing this series going on even more. Yui out!"


End file.
